Eine Wolke hängt an der Spitze des Berges-Mein Herz hängt an ihr
by Wilddog 13
Summary: Eine Geschichte aus der Sicht von Adam über sein Leben auf der Ponderosa.
1. Chapter 1

Er war froh, dass er den Buggy genommen hatte. Es ist doch heute sehr kalt geworden und die Sonne hatte sich auch noch nicht blicken lassen. Aber er musste doch zu ihr. Egal wie kalt es war und wie sehr seine Knochen ihm wehtaten. Es war doch ihr Geburtstag heute und er hatte noch nie ihren Geburtstag verpasst. Er stieg aus dem Buggy und lief zu ihrem Grab.

„Hallo Koko. Ich wünsche dir alles Gute zum Geburtstag. Ich hoffe, du hast jemanden gefunden, der mit dir feiert? Ich habe dir ein kleines Geschenk mitgebracht."

Er legte eine Adlerfeder auf das Grab. Auch sie hatte ihm damals eine Feder zu seinem Geburtstag geschenkt und ihm erklärt, dass die Indianer die Feder eines Adlers als heilig an-sehen, und dass die heilige Feder das Symbol der Wahrheitsliebe und der Treue ist.

Da er nicht mehr so lange knien konnte, stand er auf und setzte sich auf einen Stein. Nun war sie schon seit drei Monaten nur noch in seinem Herzen. Er lächelte. So wie er sie kannte, hatte sie sicher mit dem Einschlafen gewartet, bis er über den Tod seiner Frau hinweggekommen war. Koko war es schon immer wichtig gewesen, dass es ihm gut ging. Erst danach dachte sie an sich.

Er hätte es gerne gesehen, dass die zwei wichtigsten Frauen in seinem Leben nebeneinander ihre letzte Ruhestätte gefunden hätten. Aber Kokos Mann hatte sich diesen Platz hier ausgesucht und er hätte es nie gewagt ihm seinen Wunsch mitzuteilen. Der Wind nahm zu und er stellte den Kragen seiner Jacke auf, um sich etwas vor der Kälte zu schützen. Wenn seine Kinder wüssten, dass er bei diesem Wetter an ihrem Grab sitzt, würden sie ihm wieder etwas erzählen. Aber er wollte nicht, dass ihn jemand begleitet, wenn er sie besucht. Er wollte mit ihr alleine sein. Der Wind wurde immer stärker und er sah nach oben. Es würde sicher heute noch schneien. Er musste wieder lächeln.

„Weißt du noch Koko? Damals fiel auch der erste Schnee des Jahres."

In Gedanken ging er in die Zeit zurück, als sie sich kennengelernt hatten.

X

Es würde sicher heute noch Schnee geben.

Vielleicht fängt es ja gleich an, dann könnte er die Schneeflocken zählen, das war sicher interessanter, als hier zu sitzen und die Aufgabe zu erledigen. Zum fünften Mal schon.

Nun war er seit drei Wochen in der Schule und er hasste sie schon. Dabei hatte er sich so gefreut, dass er nun endlich die Schule besuchen durfte und dann wusste er bereits nach zwei Stunden, dass er hier wahrscheinlich nie Spaß haben würde.

Er musste einen Test schreiben, damit Mr. Flechter beurteilen konnte, in welche Klasse er kommen würde. Es war ein sehr einfacher Test und er konnte die ihm gestellten Aufgaben innerhalb einer Stunde lösen, und er war sich sicher, dass er keinen einzigen Fehler gemacht hatte. Mr. Fletcher hatte sich den Test sehr lange angesehen, dann kam er an seinen Tisch und beugte sich zu ihm hinunter und sprach sehr leise mit ihm. „Mein Junge, ich habe keine Ahnung wie du schummeln konntest, aber wenn du jetzt meinst, ich setze dich zu den Viertklässlern, hast du dich getäuscht. Ich werde dich im Auge behalten."

Keine Woche später stand er zum ersten Mal in der Ecke, und das nur, weil er Mr. Flechter darauf hingewiesen hatte, dass er einen Fehler bei der Lösung einer Matheaufgabe gemacht hatte.

Am Anfang hatte er die Aufgaben hintereinander weg bearbeitet und war immer einer der Ersten, die fertig waren. Mr. Flechter war natürlich darüber auch nicht erfreut und erklärte ihm, dass er alle Aufgaben solange wiederholen muss, bis auch der letzte sie ebenfalls beendet hätte. Nun ließ er sich immer Zeit und schaute aus dem Fenster und träumte vor sich hin.

„ADAM"

Er fuhr zusammen. Wie oft hatte Mr. Flechter ihn schon wieder gerufen, ohne dass er es mitbekommen hätte. „Ja?"

Mr. Flechter stand mit hochrotem Kopf vor ihm. „Adam Cartwright, wie oft muss ich dir das noch sagen. Wenn ich dich anspreche, hast du aufzustehen und dann heißt es, „ja Sir" und nicht einfach nur ja. Muss ich erst wieder einen Brief an deinen Vater schreiben, damit er dir erklärt, wie man sich gegenüber Erwachsenen verhält?"

Adam stand auf und sah an Mr. Flechter vorbei. „Nein Sir."

„Zur Strafe, weil du wieder nur aus dem Fenster geschaut hast und nicht dem Unterricht gefolgt bist, machst du jetzt die Tafel sauber und danach bleibst du bis zum Schulschluss in der Ecke stehen."

Zuerst wollte Adam Mr. Flechter als passende Antwort geben, dass er seine blöde Tafel selber saubermachen könne, er überlegte es sich dann aber lieber anders. Er wollte nicht schon wieder ein ernstes Gespräch mit seinem Vater im Stall haben. Deswegen machte er das, was Mr. Flechter ihm aufgetragen hatte und stand dann drei Stunden in der Ecke, weil er natürlich nicht mit den anderen in die Pause gehen durfte.

Zum Schulschluss bekam Adam wieder einen Brief von Mr. Flechter, den sein Vater unterschreiben sollte. Mit hängendem Kopf lief er zu seinem Pferd. „Hey Cartwright, wovon träumst du denn schon wieder? Von Lisas großen Brüsten?"

War ja klar, dass Mitch mit seinen Freunden auf ihn gewartet hatte. Er lief weiter zu seinem Pferd und versuchte nicht auf Mitch und die anderen Jungs zu achten. „Was ist los Cartwright? Bleib doch mal stehen oder hast du Angst?"

Warum können sie ihn nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen. Plötzlich stolperte Mitch nach vorne und konnte gerade noch verhindern, dass er zu Boden fiel. „Was soll…." Er drehte sich um und wurde noch wütender. „Halbblut suchst du Probleme?"

„Ich nicht, aber du und deine Freunde. Lasst Adam in Ruhe."

„Oh, Oh Cartwright hat eine Freundin und dazu noch ein Halbblut"

Mitch hatte den Satz noch nicht zu Ende gesprochen, da kniete er schon im Schnee und hielt sich das Auge. „Ich würde sagen, du nimmst jetzt deine Freunde und verschwindest."

Mitch suchte seine Schulbücher zusammen und stand auf. „Das wirst du mir büßen, Halbblut."

Er nickte seinen Freunden zu und verschwand hinter dem nächsten Gebäude. „Danke Jessica, aber das hättest du nicht zu tun brauchen. Ich wäre schon klargekommen."

Adam half ihr, ihre Bücher aufzusammeln. „Warum wehrst du dich nicht Adam? Warum schlägst du nicht einfach mal zu?"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das geht nicht. Ich bin doch erst seit drei Wochen hier und habe schon fünf Briefe mit nach Hause bekommen. Wenn ich mich jetzt noch schlage, dann kann ich wahrscheinlich eine Woche nicht zur Schule kommen, weil ich nicht mehr sitzen kann."

„Dann geht es dir ja wie mir. Nur, dass ich keinen Ärger zu Hause bekomme. Meine Eltern wissen, dass Mr. Fletcher mich nicht leiden kann, weil mein Vater ein Indianer ist."

Er packte seine Bücher in die Satteltasche. „Du weißt wenigstens, warum er dich nicht mag. Ich habe keine Ahnung, warum er mich von Anfang an nicht leiden konnte."

„Du bist zu schlau Adam. Damit kann er nicht umgehen. Kinder müssen in seinen Augen dumm sein, besonders wir hier. Er ist der Meinung, dass wir alle aus den Städten geflüchtet sind, weil unsere Eltern zu blöd waren, dort Arbeit zu finden."

„Die Frage ist, wer hier dumm ist."

Jessica musste lachen. „Wenn er das hört, kannst du dir schon mal ein extra dickes Kissen besorgen."

„Ist doch wahr Jessica. Ich habe gar keine Lust auf die Schule. Ich würde mir wünschen, wir würden woanders hinziehen."

Er lehnte sich mit dem Gesicht an sein Pferd. Sie sollte nicht sehen, wie traurig er war. Jessica kam an seine Seite und boxte ihn leicht gegen den Arm. „Mensch Adam. Du bist doch erst seit kurzem hier. Glaube mir, es ist ein schönes Land und wir beide werden viel Spaß hier haben."

Adam drehte seinen Kopf zu ihr. „Wir?"

„Na wir sind doch jetzt Freunde oder nicht?"

Na toll! Sein erster Freund hier in Nevada war ein Mädchen und sie war auch erst sieben Jahre alt. „Das sind wir Jessica."

Sie stieg auf ihr Pferd. „Adam, bitte nenne mich nicht Jessica. Mein indianischer Name ist Koko."

Auch er saß jetzt im Sattel. „Wo wohnst du Koko? Vielleicht haben wir denselben Weg?"

„Den haben wir. Ich sehe dich ja jeden Morgen, wenn du zur Schule reitest. Unser Haus liegt nicht weit von eurem entfernt. Ich muss am Biberbach nach rechts."

Beide machten sich auf den Weg nach Hause. Am Biberbach verabredeten sie sich für den nächsten Morgen.

X

Adam versuchte, so langsam wie möglich den letzten Teil des Weges zurückzulegen. Er wusste, dass sein Vater wieder sauer sein würde, wenn er ihm den Brief von Mr. Flechter gäbe. Dass sein Vater mit ihm sauer ist, ist ja nicht das schlimmste für ihn, sondern das er von Adam enttäuscht ist. Aber was sollte Adam ihm sagen? Das was Mr. Fletcher in den Briefen schrieb, war ja wahr. Er träumt in der Schule, gab patzige Antworten und hatte sich am Anfang mit den anderen Jungen geschlagen. Wie sollte er seinem Vater denn erklären, dass es nur daran lag, dass Mr. Flechter ihn nicht mochte. Adam wusste genau, was er zu hören bekommen würde.

Mein Sohn, man kann nicht jeden Menschen leiden, aber er ist dein Lehrer, also sei höflich zu ihm, mache deine Aufgaben und du wirst keinen Ärger bekommen.

Wenn das so nur so einfach wäre. Er hatte sein Pferd versorgt und öffnete die Tür zum Haus. Sofort kam sein kleiner Bruder auf ihn zu gerannt und wollte auf den Arm. Adam legte seine Sachen auf den Tisch und hob ihn hoch. „Hallo Hoss. Hast du viel Spaß mit Hop Sing gehabt?"

„Kekse gebacken."

„ Hast du mir auch einen übriggelassen?"

Hoss lachte, weil ihn Adam immer damit ärgerte. „Ja, auch für Pa."

Adam ließ Hoss wieder hinunter und wollte seine Sachen auf sein Zimmer bringen. „Sohn Nummel eins ist ganz schön spät. Essen ist fast kalt. Ml. Caltwhlight hat schon geschimpft."

Sein Vater war schon zu Hause? Sonst kommt er doch immer erst zum Abendbrot wieder, weil draußen so viel zu tun war. „Ich bringe nur meine Sachen ins Zimmer, dann komme ich."

Keine fünf Minuten später saß er am Tisch und versuchte, seinen Vater nicht anzusehen. „Wie war es heute in der Schule Adam?"

Ohne den Blick vom Teller abzuwenden, antwortete er seinem Vater. „Die ersten Stunden waren ganz in Ordnung."

Ben legte das Besteck zur Seite. „Die ersten Stunden?"

„Ich habe wieder einen Brief von Mr. Fletcher für dich."

Auch wenn sein Blick immer noch nach unten gerichtet war, wusste er genau, wie sein Vater ihn gerade ansah. „Adam würdest du mich bitte ansehen, wenn ich mit dir spreche."

Er hob seinen Kopf. „Ja Sir."

„Kannst du mir bitte erklären, warum du dich nicht mehr benehmen kannst? Ich muss mich um so viel hier kümmern, damit wir gut über den Winter kommen und du hast nichts anderes zu tun, als mir noch zusätzliche Probleme zu machen?"

„Es wir nicht wieder vorkommen Pa."

Bens Nerven waren durch die viele Arbeit auf der Ranch eh schon strapaziert und nun tanzte sein Sohn noch aus der Reihe. Seine Wut und seine Enttäuschung über ihn spiegelten sich in seiner Stimme wider. „Das hast du beim letzten Mal auch schon gesagt. Hat dir unsere Unterhaltung im Stall nicht ausgereicht?"

Am liebsten hätte Adam wieder den Kopf gesenkt, um nicht weiter in die enttäuschten Augen seines Vaters sehen zu müssen. „Es war ausreichend Sir."

„Was ist heute vorgefallen? Hast du dich geprügelt? Oder etwa wieder die Schule geschwänzt?"

„Nein Sir. Ich habe wieder geträumt."

Ben schüttelte den Kopf und war zuerst einmal sprachlos. „Adam. Ich verstehe das nicht? Du hast dich doch so auf die Schule gefreut und jetzt gibt es nur Ärger.

Adam nahm seinen ganzen Mut zusammen. „Mr. Fletcher mag mich nicht und die Aufgaben, die ich bekomme sind so leicht."

Ben stöhnte auf. Da war wieder das alte Problem seines Sohnes. Diese Ungeduld, alles sofort wissen zu wollen, und wenn man ihm es nicht schnell genug erklären konnte, war sein Gegenüber schuld. „Adam, du bist neu in der Schule. Mr. Fletcher wird dir sicher bald andere Aufgaben geben. Du musst aufhören zu denken, dass dich keiner leiden kann. Ich erwarte von dir, dass du dich ab sofort in der Schule benimmst. Ich möchte keine weiteren Briefe mehr bekommen. Hast du mich verstanden Adam?"

„Ja Sir."

Ben nahm wieder sein Besteck. „Zur Strafe wirst du nicht nur den Stall noch eine weitere Woche alleine ausmisten, du wirst auch Hop Sing in der Küche helfen und ich möchte nicht, dass du darüber auch noch deinen kleinen Bruder vergisst."

„Ja Sir"

Was würde Adam dafür geben, wenn sie diesen Ort nie gefunden hätten.


	2. Chapter 2

„Mitch, komm einmal her."

Mitch schlenderte zu seinen Freunden, die vor dem Schulhaus standen. „Was ist denn los? Müssen wir etwa schon wieder rein?"

„Nein, schau mal da vorne unser neues Liebespärchen. Meinst du, wir sollten den beiden nicht mal gratulieren?"

Mitch schaute zu Koko und Adam hinüber, die auf dem Hof standen und ihre Pausenbrote aßen. „Nö, keine Lust."

Sein Freund Buck lachte laut los. „Jungs, habt ihr das gehört? Der große Mitch Sanders hat Angst vor dem Halbblut. Und ich dachte, du wolltest dich noch für das blaue Auge, das sie dir vor zwei Wochen verpasst hat, rächen."

Mitch hatte wirklich Angst vor Koko. Was die Jungens nicht wussten, war dass sie ihm einen Tag später gedroht hatte, wenn er Adam nicht in Ruhe ließe, sie ihrem Großvater Bescheid sagen würde, der dann mit dem ganzen Stamm in der Nacht in sein Zimmer käme. Aber er konnte jetzt auch nicht wie ein kleiner Feigling vor seinen Freunden dastehen. „Ich habe keine Angst. Es ist doch nur langweilig, da sich Cartwright ja nie wehrt."

Buck lächelte fies. „Ach, ich habe da schon eine Idee, wie du zu einer guten Prügelei mit Adam kommen könntest. Kommt mit."

„Adam, hast du heute Nachmittag Zeit? Wir könnten ausreiten und ich zeige dir die besten Plätze, wo wir im Frühjahr angeln gehen können."

Er sah sie deprimiert an. „Das geht leider nicht. Ich muss meinem Vater auf der Ranch helfen. Er will am Stall noch weiter bauen und da braucht er mich und dann muss ich auch noch auf meinen kleinen Bruder aufpassen."

„Du hast kaum einmal Zeit für dich oder?"

„Koko, du weißt doch, wir sind erst seit dem Frühjahr hier und mein Pa und ich mussten zuerst alles alleine bewerkstelligen, weil er sich noch keine Arbeiter leisten konnte. Deswegen bin ich ja jetzt erst zur Schule gekommen. Seit dem Sommer wohnt Hop Sing bei uns und Pa hat sich mit den Nachbarn angefreundet und so Hilfe beim Bau des Hauses und dem Stall bekommen. Aber fertig sind wir noch lange nicht. Er braucht mich. Nächstes Frühjahr will er dann mit der Rinderzucht anfangen und dann werde ich sicher auch mal am Nachmittag zum Angeln können."

Mit einen Mal veränderten sich Adams Gesichtszüge.

„Was ist los Adam. Stimmt etwas nicht?"

„Mmh ja. Mitch und seine Freunde kommen auf uns zu."

„Na ihr zwei. Macht ihr schon Hochzeitspläne? Was wird dein Vater dazu sagen, dass du in ein Halbblut verliebt bist."

Adam holte tief Luft und wollte sich auf keinen Fall von Mitch provozieren lassen. „Mitch, kannst du uns nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen?"

„Warum sollte ich das tun? Ihr seid doch meine Freunde und mit Freunden verbringt man doch die Pause oder etwa nicht?" Er drehte sich zu Koko. „Hey Halbblut, was gibt es denn heute bei dir zum Frühstück?" Er stieß sie so an, dass ihr Brot zu Boden fiel. „Oh, das tut mir jetzt aber leid."

Er sah seine Freunde an und alle lachten laut los. Adam ging einen Schritt näher an Mitch heran. „Was soll das Mitch? Heb es sofort wieder auf."

Mitch hob seine Hände hoch und grinste ihn hämisch an. „Uhhhh, was willst du denn machen Cartwright? Mit mir schimpfen? Weil, prügeln kannst du dich ja nicht. Hat dir ja dein Papi verboten."

Koko konnte sehen, wie Adam seine Hand zur Faust ballte. „Adam komm, lass uns gehen. Ich habe sowieso keinen Hunger mehr."

„Cartwright du willst doch nicht auf ein Mädchen hören?"

Adam stellte sich nun ganz dicht an Mitch ran. „Ich lasse mich von dir nicht provozieren."

Mitch sah zu Buck. Der nickte nur. „Halbblut, warum hast du denn diese blöde Mütze auf." Mit einem Ruck riss Buck Koko die Mütze vom Kopf. „Da kann man ja deine schönen langen schwarzen Haare gar nicht sehen."

„Mensch Buck, wer will die schon sehen?"

Buck zog ein Taschenmesser aus seiner Hose. Die zwei anderen Freunde von Mitch und Buck hielten Koko an den Armen fest. „Du hast Recht. Ich denke, es ist Zeit für einen Haarschnitt."

Adam schubste Mitch zur Seite und stürzte sich auf Buck. Es dauerte nicht lange und alle Kinder auf dem Schulhof bildeten einen Kreis um die beiden und sahen bei der Schlägerei zu. Plötzlich schrie Buck auf. Er hatte sich das Messer selbst in den Oberschenkel gerammt. Adam stand auf und sah erschrocken zu ihm hinunter. In dem Moment kam Mr. Fletcher dazu und brüllte Adam sofort an. „Was ist hier passiert? Was hast du dummer Junge getan?

Mit einem übertriebenen Mienenspiel stand Mitch neben Mr. Fletcher. „Cartwright hat Buck mit dem Messer bedroht und als Buck ihm es wegnehmen wollte, schlug er einfach zu."

Adam fand keine Worte. Völlig entgeistert sah er Mitch und Mr. Fletcher an.

„Das stimmt doch gar nicht. Das ist Bucks Messer."

„Jessica Yuma, du hältst dich da raus. Meinst du nicht, mir ist noch nicht aufgefallen, dass du dich mit Adam angefreundet hast. Da war mir aber sofort klar, dass dabei nichts Gutes herauskommen wird. Es würde mich nicht wundern, wenn du ihm das Messer gegeben hättest." Mr. Fletcher sah wieder zu Buck, der immer noch wimmernd am Boden lag. „Kinder helft ihm auf und bringt ihn in die Klasse. Mitch, du läufst bitte zum Doktor und holst ihn. Danach gehst du Bucks Vater holen."

„Mach ich doch sofort Sir."

Bevor er jedoch losrannte, grinste er Adam und Koko noch frech an.

X

Koko und Adam standen mit den Pferden am Biberbach. „Adam dein Vater wird dir schon glauben, dass du nicht schuld bist."

Völlig geknickt saß Adam im Sattel. „Da bin ich mir im Moment nicht sicher. Er hat so viel um die Ohren, dass er gar keine Zeit hat, mir richtig zuzuhören."

„Aber er kennt dich doch. Er muss doch wissen, dass du ihn nicht anlügen würdest."

„Seit wir hier sind, ist alles etwas anders. Wir waren kaum angekommen, da hat er schon angefangen, seinen Traum zu verwirklichen. Er hatte sich nicht einmal die Zeit genommen, mit mir über das Land zu reiten, um sich alles anzusehen. Mein Vater arbeitet nur noch von morgens bis abends. Ich vermisse unsere Gespräche, die wir immer hatten, wenn wir zusammen auf dem Planwagen saßen oder abends am Feuer. Es gibt Momente, da denke ich, ich bin nur eine Belastung für ihn."

Koko lenkte ihr Pferd ganz dicht an Adam heran und legte ihre Hand auf seinen Arm. „Adam, das bist du bestimmt nicht. Du hast mir so viel von deinem Vater erzählt. Daher weiß ich, dass er dich lieb haben muss.

Adam, es gibt zwei Weisheiten, die mir mein Vater immer sagt und ich denke, die treffen auf dich im Moment zu. Das eine ist, mit Tränen in den Augen kannst du nicht in die Zukunft blicken und im Leben eines Indianers gibt es keine schlechten Tage. Auch wenn die Zeiten noch so schwierig sind. Jeder Tag ist gut. Weil du am Leben bist, ist jeder Tag gut!"

Ein leichtes Lächeln huschte über Adams Gesicht. „Danke. Ich werde mich auf dem Weg zum Stall daran erinnern."

„Wir sehen uns morgen früh Adam. Ich denke an dich."

„Bis morgen Koko und danke."

X

Adam hatte gerade Hoss ins Bett gebracht, als er hörte, wie die Haustür unten zuschlug. Er nahm den Brief von Mr. Fletcher und machte sich auf den Weg zu seinem Vater. Adam war froh, dass er doch bis zum Abend Zeit gehabt hatte, um seinem Vater den Vorfall zu berichten. Die Arbeit am Schuppen wurde auf morgen verlegt, weil Ben einen anderen Termin hatte. „Guten Abend mein Sohn. Schläft Hoss schon?"

„Ja Sir."

Ben wusste sofort, dass etwas nicht stimmte, als er die leise Stimme von Adam hörte. „Adam?"

Dieses Mal senkte Adam nicht den Blick. Er reichte seinem Vater den Brief und dachte dabei an Kokos Worte. -Mit Tränen in den Augen kannst du nicht in die Zukunft sehen-. Er wollte stark sein und dann würde sein Vater ihm auch glauben.

Ben atmete tief aus. Was ist nur mit seinem Sohn los. Die ganzen Jahre der langen Reise konnte er sich sehr selten über ihn beklagen. Ja, er war teilweise mit der Gier nach Wissen und seinen vielen Fragen sehr anstrengend gewesen, aber über sein Benehmen konnte Ben sich vorher nie beschweren. Und jetzt. Kaum haben sie das Ziel erreicht, macht der Junge ihm nur Ärger. Ben öffnete den Brief und mit jeder Zeile konnte Adam sehen wie wütender sein Vater wurde. Er brüllte ihn nicht an. Das wäre Adam aber lieber gewesen. „Woher hattest du das Messer?"

Adam steckte seine Hände in die Tasche. Sonst hätte er seine Hände vor Wut zur Faust geballt. Er hatte ihn nicht einmal gefragt, ob er wirklich an dem Vorfall schuld war. Sein Vater glaubte Mr. Fletcher sofort. „Es war nicht mein Messer Pa. Ich habe auch nicht angefangen."

Nun wurde sein Vater doch lauter. „Lüg mich nicht an Adam. Du weißt, dass ich Lügen niemals akzeptiere. Ich erwarte von dir, dass du zu deinen Fehlern stehst. Mr. Fletcher hat geschrieben, dass die anderen Kinder gesehen haben, dass es dein Messer war und du Buck damit verletzt hast."

Noch immer sah er seinen Vater direkt an. „Die lügen Pa."

„Alle?"

„Ja."

„Adam ich bin so enttäuscht von dir. Wir sind noch nicht einmal ein Jahr hier, und schon hat mein Sohn den Ruf eines Schlägers, der andere auch noch mutwillig verletzt. Du kannst schon zum Stall vorgehen, ich komme gleich nach."

Nun stand Adam kopfschüttelnd da. „Du glaubst mir nicht Pa?"

„Nein. Zurzeit kann ich dir nicht glauben. Zu viel hast du in den letzten Wochen angestellt und jetzt geh."

Auf dem Weg zum Stall versuchte Adam sich mit Kokos zweitem Rat aufzubauen, dass jeder Tag ein guter Tag ist. Aber so richtig wollte es nicht funktionieren.

X

Ben war überhaupt nicht darüber erbaut, dass er nach einem anstrengenden Tag auf der Ranch nun auch noch in die Stadt zu Mr. Fletcher reiten musste. Aber er verstand es, dass Adams Lehrer ihn nach so einem Vorfall sprechen wollte. Ben betrat das Schulhaus und nahm seinen Hut ab.

„Ah, guten Abend Mr. Cartwright. Es freut mich, dass Sie heute gleich kommen konnten."

„Guten Abend Mr. Fletcher. Seien Sie mir nicht böse, wenn ich sage, ich hätte gerne darauf verzichtet."

Mr. Fletcher zeigte auf einen Stuhl und Ben nahm Platz. „Es tut mir auch sehr leid, dass Sie extra herkommen müssen, aber ich denke, es ist wichtig, dass wir uns einmal über Adams ungebührliches Verhalten unterhalten. Ich möchte nur noch kurz warten, weil auch noch Jessicas Vater kommen sollte."

„Jessica?"

„Ach, hat ihr Sohn nicht erzählt, dass er sich mit dem Indianermädchen angefreundet hat? Das würde mich auch nicht wundern. Seit er mit ihr die Pausen verbringt, ist sein Verhalten noch schlimmer geworden, was mich natürlich nicht überrascht. Was soll er sonst von einer Person lernen, die unter Wilden groß wird. Ich bin mir sicher, dass Adam das Messer von ihr bekommen hat."

Jetzt war Ben überrascht. Adam hatte ihm nicht erzählt, dass er einen Freund gefunden hatte. So was hatte er doch sonst immer sofort gemacht. Adam fiel es doch nie leicht, richtige Freunde zu finden. Die meisten hielten ihn immer für einen Angeber, weil er schon so viel wusste und konnte.

Die Tür des Schulhauses ging auf. Ben musste kurz schlucken. Denn das letzte Mal, als er einen Indianer so dicht gesehen hatte, war der Tag, als Hoss Mutter starb. Auch Mr. Fletcher war zurückhaltender. Kokos Vater war eine imposante Erscheinung, groß und kräftig mit dunklen Augen, die die beiden Männer durchdringend ansahen.

„Yuma du kannst dort Platz nehmen."

So wie seine Erscheinung war, so war auch seine Stimme. Sie war tief und er sprach betont langsam. „Mr. Fletcher ich glaube, bei unserem letzten Zusammentreffen, sagte ich ihnen, dass Sie mich entweder Amarok nennen sollen oder Mr. Yuma. Ich gehe davon aus, dass ihnen dieses Gespräch gerade nur entfallen ist und Sie nicht die Absicht hatten, mich zu beleidigen."

Ohne es selber mitzubekommen, ging Mr. Fletcher einen Schritt zurück. „Entschuldigen sie bitte Mr. Yuma. Wollen Sie nicht Platz nehmen, damit wir uns unterhalten können?"

„Nein. Denn das Gespräch wird sehr kurz sein. Ich habe nicht die Absicht, mir ihre Unwahrheiten anzuhören."

Der Lehrer zog die Luft ein. „Was wollen Sie damit behaupten?"

„Dass Sie nicht die Wahrheit geschrieben haben und das Sie nicht bereit waren, meiner Tochter oder Adam zu glauben."

„Die anderen Kinder haben doch gesehen, was passiert ist."

„Wenn meine Tochter sagt, dass das Messer Buck gehörte und Adam sie nur beschützen wollte, dann ist es auch genauso passiert. Sie spricht nicht mit gespaltener Zunge."

Völlig irritiert folgte Ben dem Gespräch. Mr. Fletcher fing an zu stottern. „Ja …äh…. Dann muss … ich wohl….noch einmal äh…mit den Kindern…äh reden."

„Dann ist ja alles gesagt und ich werde gehen."

Kokos Vater verließ das Gebäude und schloss leise die Tür hinter sich. Ben sah Mr. Fletcher an. „Ja Mr. Cartwright, was soll ich sagen, kann man so einem glauben?"

„Mr. Fletcher ich weiß nicht, was ich glauben soll, aber ihre Pflicht als Lehrer sollte sein, mit den Kindern noch einmal über die Sache zu reden und sich auch Adams und Jessicas Version anzuhören. Auch ich denke, dass das Gespräch jetzt zu Ende ist."

Ben nahm seinen Hut und verabschiedete sich. Erst am Pferd fiel ihm auf, dass sie sich nicht über Adams allgemeines Verhalten unterhalten hatten. Zu beeindruckend war das Erscheinen des Indianers gewesen.

„Mr. Cartwright?"

Ben erschrak. Aus dem Dunkeln trat Jessicas Vater hervor.

„Ja."

„Unsere Kinder verbringen viel Zeit zusammen. Adam hat eine Menge von ihnen erzählt. Ich wollte den Mann kennenlernen, der so weise ist, so klug und tapfer, dass er durch das ganze Land zieht, um seinen Traum zu verwirklichen."

Ben fragte sich, was sein Sohn in letzter Zeit gemacht hatte und wann er die Gelegenheit hatte, sich mit dem Indianer zu unterhalten. Er musste doch auf der Ranch mithelfen oder auf Hoss aufpassen. Ben wurde klar, dass er nicht genau wusste, was Adam den ganzen Tag machte. Er stellte nur abends immer fest, dass alle Arbeiten erledigt waren, die er seinem Sohn gegeben hatte. Ben wusste nicht, was er darauf antworten sollte.

„Mr. Cartwright, so wie Adam Sie beschrieben hat, sind Sie ein Vater mit einem großen Herzen, aber das Herz ihres Sohnes verdunkelt sich, ohne dass Sie es merken.

Menschen, die bloß arbeiten, finden keine Zeit zum Träumen. Nur wer träumt, gelangt zur Weisheit. Wir müssen von Zeit zu Zeit eine Rast einlegen und warten, bis unsere Seelen uns wieder eingeholt haben."

Ben verstand immer noch kein Wort von dem was Jessicas Vater ihm sagen wollte. „Mr. Yuma…ich.."

Kokos Vater hob die Hand. „Denken Sie über meine Worte nach. Ich wünsche ihnen einen guten Abend." Er wollte gerade im Dunkeln verschwinden, als er sich noch einmal umdrehte. „Mr. Cartwright, es gibt noch etwas was ich ihnen sagen möchte. Wie mein Volk mit Kindern lebt. Wir sagen…. schlage ein Kind nie, und wenn es traurig oder ängstlich ist, dann nimm es einfach in den Arm. Gute Nacht."

Auf dem Weg zur Ranch, dachte Ben über die Worte des Indianers nach.


	3. Chapter 3

Ben kehrte sehr spät zur Ranch zurück. Auf dem ganzen Heimweg dachte er über die Worte des Indianers nach. Was hatte er damit gemeint, Adams Herz verdunkelt sich? Er ließ die letzten Monate Revue passieren und was sich für sie beide verändert hatte. War sein Sohn nicht glücklich, dass sie endlich ihr Ziel erreicht hatten? Adam hatte sich doch wie er darauf gefreut, sich niederzulassen, so dass sie nicht mehr bei Wind und Wetter mit dem Wagen unterwegs waren. Das sie jetzt ein Zuhause gefunden haben. Was fehlte seinem Ältesten? Er schaute in den dunklen Nachthimmel.

„Elizabeth hilf mir, unseren Sohn zu verstehen. Ich kann ihm alle seine Fragen beantworten, aber seine Gefühle und wie es in seiner Seele aussieht, waren mir schon immer ein Rätsel. Er sagt mir so gut wie nie, was er gerade denkt, ob es ihm schlecht geht, er traurig ist oder was für Ängste er hat. Elisabeth, dein Sohn sagt mir nicht einmal mehr, wenn er krank ist."

Er überlegte, wann er Adam das letzte Mal weinen gesehen hatte. Ben dachte lange darüber nach. Dann wurde ihm bewusst, dass er nicht mal bei Ingers Tod geweint hatte.

Wie sagte Jessicas Vater? Er sollte sein Kind in den Arm nehmen und nicht bestrafen, aber Adam wollte schon lange nicht mehr in den Arm genommen werden. Es war kurz nach Ingers Tod, da sagte Adam zu ihm, dass er jetzt zu alt dafür wäre, und die wenige Zeit die Ben hätte, sollte er doch für Hoss nutzen. Und was hatte er gemacht? Er hat sich um Hoss gekümmert. Hat er Adam in den letzten Monaten zu viel zugemutet? Ein kalter Schauer lief Ben den Rücken hinunter. In den letzten Monaten hatte er sich an keinem Tag mit Adam länger als zehn Minuten unterhalten und da hat er ihm nur mitgeteilt, was seine Aufgaben für den Tag wären und am Abend hatte er ihn dann früh zu Bett geschickt. Seit er zur Schule geht, liefen die Abende anders ab. Er meckert ihn aus und bestraft ihn für die Briefe, die er mit nach Hause gebracht hatte. Ben wurde bewusst, dass er ihn nicht einmal gefragt hatte, warum er in der Schule nicht klar komme. Und was ihn am meisten schockierte war, dass die Arbeit ihn blind gemacht hatte. In all den Jahren hatte sein Sohn ihn nie angelogen. Wie konnte er das vergessen. Wenn Adam sagt, er hatte kein Messer, dann hatte er auch keins. Er dachte nur, ob Adam ihm das je verzeihen kann.

X

„Adam?...Adam?...Bist du wach?"

Adam machte die Augen auf und sah Hoss vor seinem Bett stehen. „Hast du wieder schlecht geträumt?"

Hoss nickte nur mit dem Kopf. Adam hob seine Decke hoch und sein kleiner Bruder kroch sofort an seine Seite.

Hoss hatte sich immer noch nicht daran gewöhnt, alleine zu schlafen, so kam er in jeder Nacht zu Adam in das Zimmer. Es dauerte aber nie lange und Hoss war wieder eingeschlafen. Adam brauchte danach immer etwas länger, um wieder die nötige Ruhe zu finden. Zu viele Gedanken schwirrten in seinem Kopf herum. Heute Nacht war es besonders schwer. Er wusste ja, dass sein Vater bei Mr. Fletcher ist, und er machte sich Gedanken darüber, was ihn am Morgen erwarten würde. Sicher wieder eine lange Liste mit den Aufgaben, die er vor dem Frühstück und nach der Schule erledigen musste. Er hätte dann bestimmt nicht mehr die Zeit, zu Kokos Haus zu reiten. Um sich ab und zu auch am Nachmittag zu sehen, hatte er, wenn seine Aufgaben erledigt waren, Hoss genommen und war zu ihr geritten. Am Anfang hatte er etwas Angst vor Kokos Vater, aber nachdem er sich mit ihm unterhalten hatte und er ihm zuhörte, freute er sich immer auf die Zeit bei Koko. Auch ihre Mutter mochte er. Es gab heiße Schokolade und Kuchen zum Kaffee und bereits nach dem zweiten Besuch drückte ihn Kokos Mutter immer zur Begrüßung und beim Abschied und fuhr sie ihm dann mit der Hand durch seine Haare, als ob Adam ihr Sohn wäre.

Inger hatte ihn auch jeden Abend vor dem Schlafen in den Arm genommen und beide haben über den Tag geredet. Dann gab sie ihm einen Kuss und zusammen sagten sie dann immer den gleichen Spruch auf.

Wenn der Tag vorüber ist, denke ich an alles, was ich getan habe. Habe ich den Tag vergeudet, oder habe ich etwas erreicht? Habe ich mir einen neuen Freund gemacht oder einen Feind? War ich wütend auf alle, oder war ich freundlich? Was ich auch getan habe, es ist vorbei. Während ich schlafe, bringt die Welt einen neuen strahlenden Tag hervor, den ich gebrauchen kann, oder vergeuden, oder was immer ich will. Heute Abend nehme ich mir vor: Ich werde gut sein, ich werde freundlich sein, ich werde etwas tun, was wert ist, getan zu werden.

Wenn er genauer darüber nachdachte, wäre der Spruch etwas für Koko. Dann könnte er ihr auch einmal einen weisen Rat geben. Langsam fielen seine Augen zu und er schlief wieder ein. So merkte er nicht, dass sein Vater in sein Zimmer kam und sich auf das Bett setzte, um seine beiden Söhne einfach nur anzusehen und sich zu verinnerlichen, was er doch für ein Glück hat, dass er sie beide gesund bis nach Nevada gebracht hatte. Bevor er das Zimmer verließ, musste er lächeln und fragte sich, wie lange Hoss noch brauchen würde, bis er ohne Adam in seinem eigenen Zimmer schlafen konnte.

X

Sein Vater brauchte ihn morgens nie zu wecken. Adam wachte immer rechtzeitig auf. Leise kroch er aus dem Bett, damit Hoss noch etwas länger schlafen konnte. Er machte sich fertig und packte seine Schulsachen zusammen, um dann schnell nach unten zu laufen damit, er seine Pflichten im Stall erledigen konnte. Er musste bis zum Ende des Jahres zur Strafe alle Boxen alleine ausmisten und die Pferde versorgen.

Als Adam mit dem Stall fertig war, kehrte er wieder in sein Zimmer zurück, um Hoss zu wecken und ihn anzuziehen. „Hoss, du musst aufwachen. Der neue Tag ist da."

Hoss zog die Decke wieder nach oben. „Will nicht."

„Hoss komm schon. Frühstück ist doch gleich fertig."

„Essen?"

Adam lachte. „Ja Hoss, wie jeden Morgen."

Hoss schlug die Decke weg und setzte sich auf die Bettkante und streckte Adam die Arme entgegen. „Trägst du mich?"

„Nein. Du musst dich erst waschen und anziehen, bevor wir hinunter gehen."

„Warum?"

„Weil Pa das so möchte."

Hoss zog eine Schnute. „Pa ist nicht da."

Da hatte Hoss Recht. Ihr Vater frühstückte so gut wie nie mit ihnen, weil er schon früh das Haus verließ, um am Tag so viel wie möglich zu schaffen. „Ja Pa ist nicht da, aber du ziehst dich trotzdem an."

Hoss verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Nein."

Na super, Hoss hatte seinen bockigen Morgen. „Hoss, dann gehe ich alleine hinunter und esse deine Portion mit."

Sofort fing er an zu weinen. „Sag ich Pa."

Adam reichte ihm die Hand. „Dann steh jetzt auf und wasche dich und ich hole deine Sachen. Wenn du dich beeilst, dann trage ich dich auch zum Tisch."

Hoss schniefte noch etwas, stand dann auf und Adam konnte durchatmen. Es gab Tage, da bockte Hoss bis zu einer halben Stunde. Dann konnte er das Frühstücken vergessen und musste gleich losgehen, damit er nicht zu spät zur Schule kam. Er kehrte mit Hoss Sachen zurück und half seinem kleinen Bruder schnell beim Anziehen. Danach nahm Adam Hoss, wie versprochen, auf den Arm und lief mit ihm die Treppe hinunter. Auf dem Absatz verharrte er jedoch und sah überrascht zum Tisch. Sein Vater war da. Das konnte nur bedeuten, dass das Gespräch bei Mr. Flechter noch schlimmer gelaufen war, als er sich das vorgestellt hatte.

„Pa."

Als Hoss seinen Vater am Tisch sitzen sah, wollte er sofort von Adams Arm hinunter und zu ihm rennen. Langsam folgte Adam seinem Bruder und setzte sich an seinen Platz. „Guten Morgen Pa."

Adam sah ihn nur kurz an, um dann auf den Teller zu starren und auf die Dinge zu warten, die sicher gleich auf ihn einbrechen würden. „Adam, ich habe gestern Jessicas Vater kennengelernt."

Adam wollte eigentlich gerade zu seiner Tasse greifen, aber erstarrte dann in der Bewegung. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass auch Kokos Vater zur Schule bestellt wurde, da Koko und er gedacht hatten, dass Mr. Fletcher sich in ihrem Brief nur darüber beschwerte, dass sie sich eingemischt hatte. „Warum hast du mir nie erzählt, dass du einen Freund in der Schule gefunden hast? Doch nicht etwa, weil Jessica ein Mädchen ist?"

„Ihr Name ist Koko, Pa. Nur Mr. Fletcher nennt sie Jessica."

„Adam, könntest du mich bitte ansehen, wenn wir uns unterhalten."

„Ja Sir."

Ben sah seinen Sohn an und erneut erschreckte er sich. Er hatte Adam schon lange nicht mehr lachen gesehen, und die Augen seines Sohnes hatten ihren Glanz verloren. Er hörte wieder die Worte des Indianers. Adams Herz verdunkelt sich und Ben wusste nun, was Kokos Vater ihm damit sagen wollte. „Mein Sohn, ich weiß, wir haben in der letzten Zeit nicht viel miteinander geredet. Ich hätte mich aber gefreut, von dir zu hören, dass du Anschluss in der Schule gefunden hast."

Adam schaute zu Hoss und dann wieder zu seinem Vater. „Ich habe mich nicht getraut, dir von Koko zu erzählen."

„Warum nicht. Mir ist es doch egal, ob dein Freund ein Junge oder ein Mädchen ist. Wichtig ist doch nur, dass ihr euch versteht."

„Ist es dir auch egal, dass ihr Vater ein Indianer ist? Mum wurde doch von Indianern getötet."

Ben lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und überlegte, welche Antwort er Adam geben konnte. „Adam. Ich habe keinen Hass auf die Indianer, nur weil eure Mutter durch sie ihr Leben verloren hat. Sie wollten uns nicht alle auf der Station töten. Sie waren nur hinter einem Mann her. An dem Tag haben wir nicht nur Inger verloren, sondern die Indianer haben auch um ihre Männer, die durch unsere Kugeln gestorben sind, getrauert. Ich verurteile deswegen nicht alle Indianer. Wichtig ist doch nur, dass du in Koko eine gute Freundin gefunden hast."

„Kuchen von Kokos Mum ist lecker Pa."

Hoss streichelte sich dabei über den Bauch. Adam hörte auf zu atmen. Spätestens jetzt würde sein Vater mit ihm schimpfen, weil er mit Hoss zu Koko geritten ist. „Pa, ich war nur mit Hoss bei Koko, wenn ich meine Arbeiten erledigt habe. Glaube mir bitte."

Ben erschrak. Was hatte er nur angerichtet? In wenigen Monaten hatte Adam anscheinend völlig das Vertrauen zu ihm verloren. Er konnte sehen, dass sein Sohn Angst davor hatte, wieder bestraft zu werden.

„Adam, was ist wirklich in der Schule los? Bitte erzähle mir, warum du nicht klarkommst?"

Adam war überrascht. Er hatte vermutet, dass sein Vater wie-der sofort mit ihm schimpfen würde aber er sprach in einem freundlichen Ton mit ihm. Interessierte er sich doch noch für ihn? „Mr. Fletcher lässt mich alle Aufgaben solange wiederholen, bis alle fertig sind. Ich habe angefangen, ganz langsam zu arbeiten und aus dem Fenster zu sehen, da ich sie nicht ständig noch einmal machen will."

„Ich verstehe nicht, warum dein Lehrer dir dann nicht andere Aufgaben gibt?"

„Er glaubt, ich hätte bei dem Test für die Einschätzung geschummelt, deswegen hat er mich in die dritte Klasse gesetzt."

Ben war entrüstet. „Das ist doch Blödsinn. Du hast doch noch nie geschummelt."

„Und weil ich den halben Vormittag träume, muss ich fast jeden Tag in der Ecke stehen."

Ben schloss die Augen. Er schwor sich, dass er nie wieder wegen der Arbeit seine Kinder vernachlässigen würde. Auch wenn dann der Aufbau der Ranch etwas länger dauern sollte. Sein Traum sollte nicht auf Kosten seiner beiden Jungs gehen. „Es tut mir so leid Adam, dass ich dir nicht zugehört habe."

Ben konnte es nicht fassen, da war ein leichtes Grinsen bei seinem Sohn zu sehen. „Pa, das in der Ecke stehen stört mich nicht mehr. Die Ecke ist an der Seite der Viertklässler und Tom liest mir die Aufgaben immer so laut vor, dass ich sie hören kann und sie dann im Kopf löse. Mr. Fletcher merkt nicht, das Tom das extra für mich macht. Am Anfang hatte er Tom deswegen noch ausgeschimpft, aber er erklärte ihm, dass er so dumm sei und die Aufgaben nur verstehen würde, wenn er sie laut vor sich hin murmelt. Das hat Mr. Fletcher dann akzeptiert. Denn für ihn sind alle Kinder nämlich dumm."

Ben fragte sich, was das für ein Lehrer ist. Er nahm sich vor, am Montag in die Stadt zu reiten und mit dem Schulrat über Mr. Fletcher zu reden. „Adam, bevor du gleich zur Schule musst, habe ich dir noch etwas zu sagen. Ich entschuldige mich bei dir, dass ich in den letzten Monaten keine Zeit für dich hatte und, dass ich dir nicht zugehört und geglaubt habe. Ich würde alles dafür geben, wenn ich die Zeit zurückdrehen könnte und unsere Unterhaltungen im Stall nicht geschehen wären. Ich möchte auch, dass du einmal in der Woche am Nachmittag das machst, worauf du gerade Lust hast. Wenn du dich mit Koko treffen möchtest, kannst du das dann tun, und du brauchst auch nicht Hoss mitzunehmen."

Sofort kam ein Schrei von Hoss. „Will auch zu Koko. Kuchen essen."

Ben dachte nur, was aus Hoss werden wird, wenn er immer nur ans Essen denkt. „Hoss, wenn dein Bruder an den anderen Tagen, alle seine Pflichten auf der Ranch erledigt hat und ich ihn nicht brauche, wird er sicher mit dir zu Koko gehen."

Adam konnte nicht glauben, was gerade alles passiert war. Schläft er etwa noch und träumt nur? Sein Vater war wie früher. Er sah ihn an und hoffte nur, dass es kein Traum war. „Danke Pa."

„Ja, und am Samstag machen wir alle einmal einen Ausflug und schauen uns an, wie unsere neue Heimat eigentlich aussieht."

Das Schönste, was Ben jetzt sah, war, dass sein Sohn sich wieder freuen konnte. „Und nun mein Sohn musst du dich beeilen, wenn du nicht zu spät zur Schule kommen willst und mach dir um Mr. Fletcher keine Sorgen. Darum werde ich mich in der nächsten Woche kümmern."

„Ja Sir."

Mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht stand Adam auf und zog sich seine Jacke an. „Adam, du kannst dir ja mal darüber Gedanken machen, wie unsere Ranch heißen soll. Wir brauchen langsam einen Namen für sie."

„Pa, da brauche ich mir keine Gedanken zu machen. Ich weiß schon, wie sie heißen soll."

Ben schob seinen Stuhl zurück und ging zu seinem Sohn. „Da bin ich aber gespannt Adam."

„Ponderosa"

„Ponderosa?"

„Amarok hat mir gesagt, ich soll die Natur ehren und mich bei ihr bedanken, für das was sie uns gibt. Deswegen denke ich, dass wir uns am besten damit bedanken, dass wir die Ranch so nennen, woraus sie besteht. Aus der Gelb Kiefer. Ponderosa Pines.

Und Pa, wenn wir den nächsten Baum fällen, möchte ich mich mit folgenden Worten bedanken:

Schau mich an, Freund! Ich bin gekommen, dich um dein Kleid zu bitten. Du gibst uns alles, was wir brauchen – dein Holz, deine Rinde, deine Äste und die Fasern deiner Wurzeln -, bereit, uns dein Kleid zu geben. Ich bin gekommen, dich darum zu bitten, Spender langen Lebens, denn ich will ein Heim aus dir machen. Ich bitte dich, Freund, zürne mir nicht und trag mir nicht nach, was ich jetzt mit dir tun werde. Und ich bitte dich Freund, erzähle es auch deinen Freunden, worum ich zu dir gekommen bin. Beschütze mich, Freund.

Ben war sich sicher. Nicht nur er wird in nächster Zeit von Kokos Familie viel lernen, wie sie hier in Nevada richtig ankommen können. „Dann soll es so sein. Dann wird unser Zuhause Ponderosa heißen."


	4. Chapter 4

"Du bist heute so still?"

Koko und Adam lagen auf der Wiese vor dem Haus ihrer Eltern und schauten in den Himmel.„Ich bin nur etwas müde. Ich musste heute Vormittag Pa beim Brennen der Kälber helfen."

"Ist dein Vater zufrieden mit den Tieren, die er gekauft hat?" „Ich denke schon. So wie es aussieht, sind sie alle gesund."

Adam war jetzt seit über einem Jahr in Nevada und sein Vater hatte sich zum Ende des Winters die ersten Rinder gekauft. Viel ist passiert in diesem einen Jahr. Die ersten Monate hatte Adam sich hier nicht wohl gefühlt und wünschte sich zurück in die Zeit, als sie mit den Planwagen auf Reisen waren. Erst nachdem er sich mit Koko angefreundet hatte, und sein Vater ihn wieder mehr beachtete, veränderten sich die Dinge und seine anfänglichen Probleme in der Schule wurden dadurch gelöst, dass sie einen neuen Lehrer bekamen. Mr. Flechter musste gehen, als sein Vater feststellte, dass dieser gar kein richtiger Lehrer war. Des weiteren gab es bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt keinen Schulrat in der kleinen Stadt, was dazu geführt hatte, dass jeder der wollte, den Posten des Lehrers annehmen konnte.

Ohne zu zögern hatte Adams Vater einen Schulrat gegründet. Er hatte auch Kokos Vater gefragt, ob er dort mitarbeiten möchte, aber Amarok hatte das abgelehnt. Er sagte, er müsse nicht stundenlang über alles reden, wie der weiße Mann es gerne macht. Wenn es ein Problem gibt, wird er handeln, sonst ist er ein Teil des Problems.

So oft es Adam möglich war, besuchte er Koko zu Hause. Er fühlte sich sehr wohl bei ihrer Familie. Amarok brachte ihm viel bei, wie er die Natur achten und ehren sollte. Nur so sagte er, kann der Traum seines Vaters ewig Bestand haben. Denn ein Frosch trinkt auch nicht das Wasser aus dem Teich, in dem er lebt leer. Manchmal verstand Adam nicht, was Kokos Vater ihm sagen wollte, dann musste er mehrere Tage darüber nachdenken, um dann am Schluss doch seine Freundin zu fragen, welche Bedeutung hinter den Worten stand. Einiges von dem gab Adam an seinen eigenen Vater weiter und war erfreut, dass dieser ebenfalls versuchte vieles da von umzusetzen.

Kokos Mutter Rita liebte er, als wäre sie auch seine Mutter. Adam sprach sie wie die anderen auch nur mit ihrem indianischen Namen an. Bei Aponi brauchte er nicht immer stark zu sein. Ihr konnte er sagen, wenn er vor etwas Angst hatte, oder wenn ihm die Arbeit auf der Ranch zu viel wurde. Sie nahm ihn dann ihn den Arm und summte leise ein kleines Lied. Sie sagte nichts. Sie hielt ihn nur fest.

Meistens nahm Adam Hoss mit zur Farm. So wie er, war auch sein kleiner Bruder gerne hier. Hoss spielte dann vor dem Haus und hörte sich die Geschichten von Aponi an. Nach einem Jahr wollte Adam Nevada nicht mehr verlassen. Je mehr er von diesem Land lernte, umso mehr liebte er es.

„Koko hat dein Vater neue Pferde bekommen?"

„Ja, sie haben sie gestern eingefangen. Geh doch hin. Er zeigt sie dir sicher gerne."

Adam drehte sich auf den Bauch und sah zu Amarok und den Pferden und dann wieder zu Hoss. „Würdest du wieder auf Hoss aufpassen? Er läuft in Moment immer weg, wenn er irgendwo ein Tier sieht und ich habe ihn letztens schon über eine Stunde suchen müssen."

„Klar, geh schon. Ich spiele inzwischen mit ihm."

Adam lief zur Koppel, in der Amarok die Pferde hatte und setzte sich auf den Zaun. „Komm her Wynono."

Noch immer musste Adam grinsen, wenn Amarok ihn so rief. Bereits im Winter hatte er von dem Indianer diesen Namen bekommen. Er hatte ihm damals gesagt, da er jetzt ein Teil seiner Familie sei, brauche er auch einen indianischen Namen. Von dem Tag an war Adam bei ihm Wynono, was so viel wie "der Erstgeborene" bedeutete. Auch das hatte Adam von Koko gelernt, das jeder Name eine Bedeutung hatte. Ihren Name würde man mit "die Nacht" übersetzen. Sie hatte ihn von ihren Eltern erhalten, weil sie Haare hatte, die so schwarz wie die Nacht waren. Adam sprang vom Zaun hinunter und näherte sich mit Bedacht  
Amarok und den Pferden. „Wynono, erinnerst du dich noch an das, was ich dir letztens über die Tiere gesagt habe?"

„Ich soll lernen, mit einem Tier zu kommunizieren, wie ich es auch mit meinen Bruder mache. Ich soll es beobachten, soll sehen wie es lebt, und versuchen hinter seine Träume zu kommen. Dann wird es mir seine Liebe, aber auch seine Kraft schenken."

„Dann nimm dieses Pferd und zeige mir, dass du meine Worte verstanden hast."

Ungläubig sah Adam von dem Pferd zu Amarok. „Aber ist doch noch wild. Wie soll ich es nur mit Worten zahm bekommen?"

Der Indianer legte seine Hand auf seine Schulter. „Wynono du siehst dieses Pferd wieder gerade nur mit deinen Augen in deinem Kopf an. Sieh es mit den Augen in deinem Herzen."

Amarok sah ihn kurz an und verließ dann die Koppel. Adam stand da und wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Da Kokos Vater nicht zurückkam, setzte er sich wieder auf den Zaun und beobachtete das Pferd. Nach einer Weile setzte Koko sich zu ihm. „Du weist nicht, was du tun sollst oder?"

„Nein. Ich verstehe deinen Vater manchmal nicht. Wie soll ich ein wildes Pferd ohne es zuzureiten, zahm bekommen? Was erwartet er jetzt von mir?"

„Adam er erwartet nichts von dir. Er wünscht, dass du lernst, Tiere genauso zu achten wie den Menschen und den Rest der Natur. Das Pferd soll für dich nicht nur ein Nutz und Lasttier sein. Es soll für dich ein Freund und ein Begleiter sein."

„Das habe ich schon verstanden aber nicht, wie ich es nur mit Worten zahm bekommen soll."

„Du sollst nicht nur mit Worten arbeiten, aber so, wie du es gelernt hast, dich bei den Bäumen zu bedanken und dich zu entschuldigen, das du ihnen mit der Axt Schmerzen zufügst, so sollst du auch den Pferden deine Ehre erweisen."

Adam dachte über die Worte nach. Da stellte sich schon für ihn das nächste Problem dar. "Koko, auch wenn ich das Vertrauen des Pferdes gewinne, wird mein Vater nie zulassen, dass ich mich auf ein wildes Pferd setzte."

„Wenn du alles richtig machst, wirst du beim Einreiten nicht mehr so viele Probleme haben. Mein Vater möchte, dass du das Pferd mit nach Hause nimmst und du dann eines Tages auf seinem Rücken es ihm zurückbringst."

„Wirst du mir helfen?"

Koko lachte. „Das habe ich doch gerade."

Adam sprang vom Zaun und versuchte, ohne Erfolg, sie böse anzusehen. „Danke schön."

Er holte sein Pferd, stieg in den Sattel und nahm das andere Pferd am Seil und führte es zum Haus. „Komm Hoss wir müssen nach Hause."

Sie verabschiedeten sich und ritten zur Ponderosa zurück.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Es war Samstag und Adam arbeitete bereits den ganzen Vormittag mit seinem Vater auf der Weide um Zäune zu errichten. „Adam ich muss am Montag für eine Woche nach Carson City. Wenn wir heute hier nicht fertig werden, möchte ich, dass du in der nächsten Woche nach der Schule die Arbeiten hier beendest. Hop Sing wird in der Zeit dann auf Hoss aufpassen."

Adam stöhnte innerlich. Schon jetzt sah er, dass sie nicht fertig würden, und er wollte doch in der nächsten Woche mit Amaroks Pferd weiter arbeiten. Er war in den letzten Wochen schon weit mit dem Pferd gekommen und wollte nun probieren, ihm einem Sattel aufzulegen.

„Ja Sir."

„Was denkst du? Sollten wir uns noch zwei weitere Bullen für die Zucht holen?"

Adam dachte nach, was er seinem Vater sagen sollte. Auf der einen Seite gefiel es ihm, dass er jetzt immer öfter von ihm um Rat gefragt wurde, auf der anderen Seite hatte er doch gar keine Ahnung, wie man eine Herde aufbaut. Er ist doch gerade erst einmal zehn geworden.

„Meinst du denn, wir bekommen die Herde so groß, dass wir einige Tiere schon im nächsten Jahr verkaufen können?"

„Wir müssen es mein Sohn. Nur so kann die Ranch wachsen."

„Dann sollten wir es machen."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Sein Vater war jetzt bereits den dritten Tag weg. Adam ist nach der Schule immer sofort zur Weide geritten, und hat an den Zäunen weiter gearbeitet. Danach beeilte er sich, schnell nach Hause zu kommen, um noch etwas mit dem Pferd zu arbeiten. Heute wollte er es tun. Er wollte dem Pferd den Sattel auflegen. Da er aber trotzdem noch Respekt vor dem Tier hatte, bat er George, den Vormann, ihm zu helfen.

„Junge, weiß dein Vater was du vorhast."

„Er weiß, dass ich mit dem Pferd arbeite!"

George war klar, dass Adam seinem Vater nicht erzählt hatte, dass er heute das Pferd bändigen wollte. Er sah sich den Jungen von oben bis unten an. Er arbeitete jetzt schon über ein halbes Jahr auf der Ponderosa und hatte sich von Beginn an gewundert, wie sehr sein Chef den Jungen schon bei der Arbeit auf der Ranch mit einband. Aber er hatte auch gesehen, welch starken Willen Adam hatte, und dass er bereits Aufgaben übernahm wie die Cowboys, die für seinen Vater arbeiteten. An Adams Körperbau konnte George erkennen, dass er für sein Alter bereits sehr kräftig war durch die viele Arbeit die er verrichtete. So traute er es ihm zu, dass er das Pferd zum Stehen bekommt.

„O.k. Junge. Ich weiß, du hast uns oft genug zugesehen, aber gehe bitte noch einmal in Ruhe alle Handgriffe im Kopf durch. Ich möchte deinem Vater nicht sagen müssen, dass dich das Pferd totgetreten hat."

Adam nickte und zog sich die Handschuhe an. George und ein anderer Cowboy machten inzwischen das Pferd für Adam fertig. Der Cowboy sah den Vormann dabei entgeistert an.

„George, bist du verrückt? Du kannst den Jungen doch nicht auf das Pferd lassen. Cartwright bringt dich um, wenn Adam was passiert."

„Mmh. Unterschätz den Kleinen nicht. Ich habe gesehen, wie er die Zäune errichtet hat, und wie er bereits mit der Axt umgeht. Er hat starke Arme und weiß, wie er ein Pferd kontrollieren muss."

"Er ist zehn."

„Das weiß ich doch auch, und auf einem unserer Pferde würde ich ihn auch noch nicht setzen. Mit dem Pferd von dem Indianer hat er gut vorgearbeitet. Ich gehe nicht davon aus, dass es ein zu wilder Ritt wird."

„Wenn das schief geht, können wir alle einpacken."

Adam kam zu den Männern und sagte, dass er bereit wäre. Langsam setzte er sich in den Sattel.

„Junge, denkt daran, fester Griff und die Beine in die Flanken."

„Yep"

Bevor Adam das Zeichen gab, dass das Tor geöffnet werden kann, beugte er sich zum Hals des Pferdes und entschuldigte sich bei ihm für das, was gleich kommen würde, und dankte dem Pferd für das Vertrauen, das er Adam bis jetzt geschenkt hatte. Dann setzte er sich gerade hin, atmete tief durch und gab das  
Zeichen. Das Tor öffnete sich und das Pferd preschte nach vorne. Adam hatte gar keine Zeit nachzudenken. Das Pferd bockte durch den Corral. Er verstärkte den Griff und versuchte mit einem kräftigen Flankendruck das Pferd zum Stehen zu bringen. Als Adam merkte, dass seine Kräfte langsam nachließen, wurde das Pferd zum Glück auch ruhiger. Vorsichtig ließ er immer mehr vom Druck ab, bis das Pferd stand.

Adam hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange der Ritt gedauert hatte, aber es hätte auch keine Sekunde länger gehen dürfen. Schweißgebadet stieg er aus dem Sattel. Seine Beine zitterten. Mit einer Flasche in der Hand kam George zu Adam.

„Hier trink ein kräftigen Schluck Wasser mein Junge. Den hast du dir verdient."

Adam versuchte immer noch, seine Atmung zu kontrollieren. Der Vormann legte den Arm um Adam und sah zum Pferd von Amarok. „Junge, dir ist schon klar, dass du dir mit diesem Ritt keinen Gefallen getan hast?"

Adam schaute ihn fragend an. „Warum?"

„Na, so ein Teufelskerl wie du es bist, wird uns spätestens in drei Jahren hier helfen. Dann erwarte ich von dir, dass du deine vier bis fünf Pferde pro Tag zureitest." Er hob Adams Hut auf und setzte ihm diesen auf den Kopf. „Kannst stolz auf dich sein Junge!"

Adam nahm noch einen großen Schluck Wasser und führte dann das Pferd auf die Koppel.

Am nächsten Tag ritt Adam mit Amaroks Pferd zur Farm. Kokos Vater stand vor seinem Haus und wartete, bis Adam abgestiegen war. „Ich bringe dir dein Pferd zurück Amarok."

„Hast du alleine mit ihm gearbeitet?"

„Ja, das habe ich. Die ganze Zeit."

„Wynono, weißt du warum ich dir diese Aufgabe gegeben habe?"

„Nein."

„Ich habe gesehen, dass du dich für die Pferde interessierst. Ich habe aber auch gesehen, das du vor ihnen Angst hattest. Vor ihrer Wildheit, ihrem Drang nach Freiheit, deswegen solltest du lernen, wie du diese Angst verlieren kannst. Wynono, wenn du mit den Tieren sprichst, lernst du sie kennen. Wenn du nicht mit ihnen sprichst, lernst du sie nicht kennen. Was du nicht kennst, davor fürchtest du dich. Was du fürchtest, zerstörst du. Und das gilt nicht nur für die Tiere. Hast du jetzt noch Angst?"

„Nein." „Dann geh ins Haus. Koko wartet schon auf dich."

Adam fühlte sich gut und war selbst stolz auf sich, aber wenn sein Vater morgen wiederkommt und von der Sache erfährt, dann wusste er, dass er sicher die nächsten Wochen den Stall wieder alleine ausmisten durfte.


	5. Chapter 5

„Koko pass auf. Es hat schon wieder einer angebissen."

Mit aller Ruhe zog Koko die Angelschnur ein und nahm den Fisch vom Haken.

„Adam, du verlierst gerade wieder deine Geduld."

„Natürlich, verdammt nochmal. Wir können gar nicht so viele Fische fangen, wie Hoss wieder ins Wasser wirft."

Sofort kam Hoss wieder zu Koko gelaufen, nahm ihr den Fisch ab und warf ihn zurück in den Bach.

„Mensch Hoss, höre doch mal mit dem Blödsinn auf. So werden wir nie einen Fisch mit nach Hause nehmen können. Das nächste Mal nehme ich dich nicht mit zum Angeln."

Adam wurde so langsam sauer auf Hoss und auch auf Koko. Seit zwei Stunden waren sie jetzt am Bach und jeder Fisch landete wieder im Wasser. Hoss fing an zu weinen. „Der Fisch soll im Wasser schwimmen. Seine Mum wird ihn suchen."

Adam verdrehte die Augen.

„Hoss, die Fische haben keine Mama und keinen Papa. Sie werden nicht vermisst."

Koko stand auf und tröstete Hoss.

„Hoss, es ist schon gut. Du hast verstanden, dass es Tage gibt, da will der Fisch wieder zurück ins Wasser. Es ist wichtig, dass du nie verlernst, den Tieren zu zuhören."

Adam musste sich zusammenreißen, um seine Freundin nicht anzubrüllen.

„Und jetzt? Ich habe Hop Sing versprochen, dass wir Fisch zum Abendbrot mitbringen. Soll ich ihm jetzt sagen, heute wollten alle Fische wieder zu ihrer Mami zurück?"

Koko drehte sich zu Adam.

„Was ist heute los mit dir? Du bist schon den ganzen Tag so schlecht drauf. Hast du alles vergessen, was du von uns gelernt hast? Du sollst nicht darüber urteilen, ob etwas gut oder schlecht ist, ohne vorher dein Herz zu befragen. Nicht an den Fisch, den ihr am Abend gegessen habt, wird Hoss sich in zwanzig Jahren erinnern, aber daran, dass sein großer Bruder ihn mit zum Angeln genommen hat, und dass an diesem Tag keine Mutter um ihr Kind trauern musste."

Er stöhnte. Koko war für ihn sehr wichtig. Sie war seine beste Freundin. Er liebte sie wie eine Schwester, aber an Tagen wie heute hatte er keine Lust, ihre Weisheiten zu hören, geschweige denn, danach zu leben.

„Koko, wir reden hier von Fischen."

„Wir reden hier von Lebewesen, die auch eine Seele haben. Ist es nicht schöner, das Lächeln auf dem Gesicht deines Bruders zu sehen, als den toten Fisch nach Hause zu bringen?"

Adam packte seine Sachen zusammen und nahm Hoss an die Hand.

„Wirklich Koko, heute habe ich keine Lust auf dich und deine Indianersprüche. Komm Hoss, wir gehen nach Hause."

„Will aber bei Koko bleiben."

„Ich aber nicht."

Adam setzte Hoss auf sein Pferd und stieg in den Sattel und ritt davon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Es waren die letzten Tage der Sommerferien und bald würde die Schule wieder losgehen. Sein Vater hatte Adam für diese letzten Tage freigegeben und so konnte er den ganzen Tag machen, worauf er Lust hatte. So ritt er zum Bach hinunter und setzte sich auf einen Felsen und warf Steine in das Wasser. Der Streit mit Koko gestern tat ihm immer noch sehr Leid. Adam wusste, dass er nicht gerecht zu ihr war. Aber nach dem Gespräch mit seinem Vater am gestrigen Morgen fühlte er nur Wut in sich und wusste nicht, wie er damit umgehen sollte.

„Versuchst du jetzt den Bach zu bestrafen, dass gestern ein Sturm in deinem Herzen tobte?"

Adam sah nach oben. Neben ihm stand Amarok.

„Sag mir bitte nicht, dass ich dem Wasser jetzt Schmerzen zufüge, weil ich Steine hinein werfe?"

Kokos Vater setzte sich zu Adam.

„Das tust du nicht, aber du sorgst für Unruhe im Wasser. Der Bach findet seine Ruhe nicht, somit ist er nicht im Gleichgewicht.

So wie du Wynono. Koko hat mir erzählt, du hast sie verloren. Die Ruhe, die Stille in dir, die das absolute Gleichgewicht von Körper, Geist und Seele ist.

Wynono, der Mensch, der die Einheit seines Seins bewahrt, bleibt für immer ruhig und unerschütterlich inmitten der Stürme der Existenz. Nicht ein einziges Blatt am Baum bewegt sich, auf der Oberfläche des Teiches glitzert keine Welle. Für den Wissenden ist das die ideale Haltung, um durchs Leben zu gehen."

Adam zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich kann das aber nicht. Ich kann nicht immer alles gelassen sehen und mit einem weisen Spruch durch das Leben gehen. Wenn diese Wut in mir ist, dann muss ich sie raus lassen."

„Das kannst du auch. Freude und Ärger, Lust und Trauer bewohnen uns abwechselnd, genau wie Tag und Nacht, Leben und Tod. Du solltest dich nur fragen, Wynono, warum deine Wut so stark ist, dass du bereit bist, deswegen andere zu verletzten. Was steckt hinter deiner Wut?"

Adam betrachtete die Wasseroberfläche und überlegte, warum er so wütend auf seinen Vater ist.

Ohne den Blick wieder nach oben zu richten, antwortete er ganz leise.

„Ich glaube, es ist die Angst, die mich so wütend macht."

„Möchtest du mir von der Angst erzählen?"

„Mein Vater hat mir gestern gesagt, dass er demnächst nach New Orleans fahren muss.

Er wird einige Monate weg sein. In der Zeit soll ich mich um die Ponderosa kümmern.

Natürlich ist George und Hop Sing da, aber er meinte zu mir, ich sei dann für alles verantwortlich."

Adam holte noch einmal tief Luft.

„ Pa lachte dabei und meinte, ich soll stolz sein, dass er mir schon so vertraut."

Adam hob den Kopf und sah Amarok ängstlich an.

„Ich war noch nie so lange von meinem Vater getrennt und habe auch noch nie so eine Aufgabe übernehmen müssen. Was ist, wenn ich etwas falsch mache? Wenn etwas mit Hoss passiert? Er kann mir doch nicht einfach die ganze Verantwortung geben."

„Welche Angst hat mehr von dir Besitz ergriffen? Die, dass du so lange ohne deinen Vater auf der Ponderosa sein wirst, oder die vor der Verantwortung?"

Wieder versuchte Adam in sich zu gehen, um herauszufinden, welche Angst stärker ist.

„Ich denke, es ist die Verantwortung. Wenn sich ein Problem ergibt, und ich keine Lösung dafür habe."

Amarok nahm einen großen Stein in die Hand.

„Wynono, wenn dieser Stein noch größer wäre und vor dir auf der Straße läge, was würdest du tun Umkehren?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht. Ich gehe darum herum. Er ist doch kein Hindernis für mich."

„Genauso wie der Fluss, wenn er in seinem Lauf auf einen Felsen stößt, fließt der Fluss niemals rückwärts.

Er fließt geschmeidig darum herum, spielt mit ihm wie der Medizinmann, der die Wunde bespricht und verzaubert, oder er macht einen Sprung in einer Garbe von Licht.

Wynono, lerne mit deinen Hindernissen zu tanzen, wenn du vorankommen willst. Gehe nicht rückwärts. Beobachte es und du wirst den richtigen Weg finden."

„Das klingt immer so einfach bei dir."

„Denk an das Pferd, das ich dir gegeben habe. Am Anfang hast du auch gedacht, du schaffst es nicht, aber dann hast du den Augenblick der Stille genutzt, um in dich hinein zulauschen. Du hast alle unnützen Gedanken beiseitegeschoben und den richtigen Weg gefunden."

„So richtig haben mich deine Worte noch nicht aufgebaut, Amarok."

„Ich sage auch nicht, dass es leicht für dich wird. Du trägst viele Steine auf deiner Schulter, und ich kann nur versuchen, dass du mit dieser Last besser fertig wirst. Abnehmen kann ich sie dir nicht. Aber denke immer daran, du bist nicht alleine. Unser Haus ist auch dein Haus."

Amarok und Adam standen auf.

„Ich werde es schaffen, das verspreche ich dir."

„Nicht mir sollst du es versprechen. Du musst es dir selber versprechen. Denn es ist dein Weg."

„Ich schaffe es."

Wynono, wenn du nächste mal wieder diese Wut in dir hast, denke daran, Wutanfälle sind wie spitze Pfeile, die aus den Händen fliegen und den Schützen überraschen. Der Krieger, der den Bogen der Weisheit besitzt, schießt gewollte, wohlüberlegte Pfeile ab, ohne sich von Gemütsbewegungen hinreißen zu lassen, ohne der Verwirrung Raum zu lassen, die aus der Angst entsteht. Verwandle Zornesausbrüche in einen Gesang des Sieges über dich selbst.

Ich denke, du solltest mit mir kommen und dich bei Koko entschuldigen"

„Das werde ich machen."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ben saß mit seinem Sohn am Frühstückstisch. Heute würde er nach New Orleans fahren und seine Söhne das erste Mal so lange alleine lasse. Ben war sich aber sicher, dass Adam damit keine Probleme haben würde und wenn Hoss nach ihm Sehnsucht hatte, würde sein Bruder ihn schon trösten.

Um die Ranch machte sich Ben auch keine Sorgen. Adam wusste, wie die Abläufe sind, und er hatte ihm in den letzten Tagen gezeigt, wie er die Bücher zu führen hatte. Desweiteren würde Hop Sing auf seine Jungs schon ein Auge haben.

Ben war stolz auf Adam, dass er sich so gut auf ihn verlassen konnte. Er dachte darüber nach was wäre, wenn Hoss sein erster Sohn gewesen wäre, vieles wäre sicher nicht so leicht gelaufen.

Hoss lebte in seiner eigenen Welt. Er liebte die Natur und die Tiere. Er würde alles um sich herum vergessen, wenn ihm ein Katzenbaby ohne Mutter über den Weg laufen würde.

„Adam hast du noch irgendwelche Fragen? „

„Nein Sir."

Sein Vater verließ den Tisch und holte seine Tasche. Adam folgte ihm und beide standen Wohnzimmer und sahen sich an.

„Ich werde bald zurück sein Adam. Du wirst sehen, die Zeit wird schnell vorbeigehen."

„Ja Sir."

„Grüße Hoss von mir, wenn er aufwacht."

„Mach ich Pa."

Ben nahm seine Tasche und legte seine Hand auf Adams Schulter.

„Pass mir gut auf die Ponderosa auf. Bis bald."

Dann verließ er das Haus.

Adam stand alleine Wohnzimmer. Es war nichts zu hören außer dem Ticken der Standuhr. Es war Samstagmorgen und schon fühlte er sich einsam.

Draußen schien die Sonne und es würde heute ein warmer Tag werden. Sein Vater wird erst wieder zurück sein, wenn der Herbst vor der Tür steht.

Für Adam war es eine unendliche lange Zeit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

„Adam kommst du heute Nachmittag mit Hoss zu uns? Meine Mutter hat Kuchen gebacken."

Die Schule war gerade aus und beide liefen zu ihren Pferden.

„Das könnte ich machen. Ich habe heute auf der Ponderosa nicht viel zu tun. Das meiste habe ich gestern bereits erledigt."

„Super, ich freue mich. Wollen wir ein Wettrennen bis zum Biberbach machen?"

„Ich muss erst noch zur Post. Wenn du mitkommst, kannst du danach gerne gegen mich verlieren."

„Träum weiter."

Beide nahmen ihre Pferde an den Zügeln und liefen das kurze Stück zur Post.

„Adam, kommt dein Vater nicht bald wieder nach Hause."

„Yep. In etwa zwei Wochen müsste er zurück sein. Ich kann es kaum erwarten ihn wiederzusehen. Und ich bin froh, dass er vor dem nächsten Zahltag wieder da ist.

Ich habe jedes Mal ganz schön geschwitzt, wenn George und ich das Geld von der Bank geholt haben, ich die ganzen Umschläge fertig machen und die Ausgaben in das Buch eintragen musste. Es war eine Menge Geld, und ich hatte Angst, dass ich irgendwo einen Rechenfehler mache."

„Als ob du dich irgendwo verrechnest. Ich glaube, dich kann man auch im Schlaf wecken und du wüsstest sofort die richtige Antwort."

„Ja, es ist aber schon etwas anderes, wenn man so viel echtes Geld in der Hand hat. Ich möchte auch nicht noch einmal mit dem Geld nach Hause reiten. Das ist schon ein komisches Gefühl."

„Warum hat dein Vater nicht George eine Vollmacht gegeben, so dass du nicht mit brauchtest?"

„Mein Pa möchte, dass ich so früh wie möglich über alle Geschäfte Bescheid weiß und sie übernehmen kann, wenn er nicht da ist, oder ihm was passiert. Er wird in nächster Zeit immer mehr auf Reisen gehen müssen, um Verträge abzuschließen."

Koko blieb stehen und sah ihren Freund an.

„Ganz ehrlich Adam? Ich möchte nicht mit dir tauschen. Ich habe das Gefühl, dein Vater hat irgendwann vergessen, dass du noch ein Kind bist."

„Hey, ich werde bald elf."

Koko musste lachen.

„Bald ist gut. Das sind noch paar Monate."

Beide liefen grinsend weiter.

„Hältst du mein Pferd ich gehe schnell hinein."

„Klar"

Adam kam mit einem Stapel Post wieder heraus und überflog sie schnell, bevor er sie in die Satteltasche packen wollte. Er stutzte, da war ein Brief dabei, der direkt an ihn adressiert war. Als er den Absender lass, musste er lächeln.

„Der ist von Pa. Er hat mir einen Brief geschrieben."

Er wollte nicht bis zu Hause warten, sondern öffnete ihn sofort. Es stand nicht viel darin, aber was darin stand, machte Adam traurig. Koko sah, dass es keine guten Nachrichten waren und kam an seine Seite.

„Adam was ist los?"

Er schloss die Augen und dachte an die Worte Amaroks über Wutanfälle und Pfeile. Es kostete Adam viel Kraft, seinen Zornesausbruch in einen Gesang des Sieges über sich selbst zu verwandeln.

„Er bleibt einen Monat länger in New Orleans."

„Warum?"

„Das schreibt er nicht. Nur, dass er eine Überraschung für Hoss und mich hat. Aber weiß du was Koko? Die kann er für sich behalten."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

„Adam können wir heute zu Koko?

„Nein Hoss. Ich muss die Post noch sortieren und mit George später über ein, zwei Sachen sprechen. Aber morgen können wir wieder zu Koko gehen."

Hoss saß auf den Fußboden im Wohnzimmer und spielte mit einem Holzpferd.

„Adam mir ist langweilig."

„Hoss, ich bin hier gleich fertig, dann kommst du mit, wenn ich zu George gehe. O.k.?"

Hoss brummte nur vor sich hin.

Hop Sing war seit drei Tagen bei seinem kranken Cousin in der Stadt und Adam bekam langsam Probleme, wie er die Arbeit auf der Ranch erledigen sollte, wenn kein anderer auf Hoss aufpassen konnte und zur Schule konnte er die letzten Tage auch nicht gehen.

Er hörte, wie ein Buggy auf den Hof fuhr.

„Hoss, schau doch mal nach. Wir bekommen Besuch."

Hoss rannte zur Tür und riss sie auf.

„ADAM, es ist Pa!"

Auch wenn Adam bis eben noch sauer auf seinen Vater war, hielt ihn jetzt auch nichts mehr am Tisch.

Er hörte, wie sein Vater Hoss begrüßte. Adam trat vor die Tür.

„Adam mein Junge. Ich hoffe es geht dir gut?"

Er nahm Adam in den Arm und drückte ihn.

„Jungs, ich habe euch eine Überraschung versprochen."

Ben ging zum Buggy und half einer jungen Dame aus dem Wagen.

„Adam, Hoss, darf ich euch eure neue Mutter vorstellen.

Marie und ich haben in New Orleans geheiratet."


	6. Chapter 6

„Das ist meine Mum?"

Ben kniete sich vor Hoss hin.

„Ja Hoss, das ist jetzt eure neue Mutter. Komm gehe sie begrüßen."

Hoss schaute an seinem Vater vorbei zu Marie, um dann sofort zu ihr zu rennen, und sie zu umarmen. Am liebsten hätte Adam ihm jetzt zugerufen, dass das nicht seine Mutter ist. Er war jedoch froh, das Amarok ihm beigebracht hatte, seine Wut zu beobachten und die Pfeile nicht sofort zu verschießen. Aber wohlüberlegte Pfeile, die würde er sicher abschießen. Sein Vater kann doch nicht wirklich glauben, dass er zu einer ihm völlig unbekannten Frau jetzt Mutter sagt. Wie kann er einfach jemanden mitbringen, ohne etwas vorher zu sagen. Warum hatte er es nicht in seinem Brief erwähnt? Er hat doch eine neue Mutter, Aponi. Er braucht Marie nicht.

„Adam willst du deiner Mutter nicht auch guten Tag sagen?"

Ganz langsam sah Adam seinen Vater an.

„Sie ist nicht meine Mutter."

Dieser eine Satz reichte. Bens gute Laune verschwand aus seinem Gesicht und mit ernster Stimme sprach er zu seinem Sohn.

„Adam, Marie ist jetzt meine Frau und wird mit uns auf der Ponderosa wohnen und somit ist sie jetzt deine Mutter, und ich erwarte, dass du sie nun dementsprechend begrüßt. Hast du mich verstanden mein Sohn?"

Adam hielt den Blick seines Vaters stand. Es fiel ihm schwer, jetzt seinem Befehl zu folgen. Er war die ganze Zeit hier mit Hoss alleine gewesen und musste viele Entscheidungen treffen, und nun von einer Minute zur anderen sollte er wieder gehorchen? Bens Stimme nahm einen bedrohlichen Ton an.

„Adam!"

Er hatte immer noch nicht die Absicht, zu Marie zu gehen. Da kam sie zu ihm.

„Bonjour, Adam."

Sie reichte ihm die Hand.

„Ich freue mich, dich kennenzulernen."

Er war überrascht. Ihre Stimme war sanft und hatte einen leichten Akzent. Langsam nahm er ihre Hand.

„Guten Tag Ma'am"

„ADAM, du gehst jetzt unsere Taschen holen und dann sprechen wir über deine Manieren."

„Ja Sir."

Adam lief zum Buggy um die Sachen hineinzutragen. Marie legte ihre Hand auf Bens Arm.

„Mon Amour, gib ihm Zeit. Er muss mich doch erst einmal kennenlernen, und du kannst doch nicht wirklich erwarten, dass er mich sofort in sein Herz schließt."

Sie sah ihn an und lächelte.

„Ben, er ist kein kleiner Junge mehr wie Hoss, und wir haben ihn mit den Neuigkeiten ganz schön überfahren."

Ben holte tief Luft und schaute zu Adam, der den Wagen auslud.

„Vielleicht hast du recht. Wir sollten erst einmal richtig ankommen. Ich dachte nur, er würde sich mehr freuen, wieder eine Mutter zu haben."

„Adam und ich werden sicher zueinanderfinden. Warte ab."

Auf Bens Gesichts kehrte das Lachen zurück.

„Dann komm jetzt rein und schau dir dein neues Heim an."

Er legte seinen Arm um sie und beide gingen ins Haus.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Adam ritt so schnell er konnte zu Koko nach Hause. Er musste jetzt mit ihr reden. Zuerst wollte sein Vater ihn nicht gehen lassen, weil sie sich so lange nicht gesehen hatten, aber dann hatte Marie ihm etwas zugeflüstert und er änderte seine Meinung. Sein Pferd stand noch nicht richtig, da sprang er schon aus dem Sattel.

„Koko?... Koko, bist du zu Hause?"

„Wynono, welcher Sturm ist über dich gekommen?

Mit Sorge schaute Kokos Vater ihn an.

„Ist etwas bei dir zu Hause passiert?"

„Ja, ich muss sofort Koko sehen. Ich muss mit ihr reden."

„Wynono, versuche den Sturm in dir zu bändigen. Ein Gespräch sollte nicht übereilt begonnen und hastig geführt werden. Ein Gespräch zu beginnen, ist eine Zeit gemeinsamen stillen Nachdenkens. Schweigen hat eine größere Kraft als das Wort. Nimm dir Zeit, den Himmel zu betrachten. Suche Gestalten in den Wolken. Höre das Wehen des Windes und berühre das kalte Wasser, um dich abzukühlen. Gehe mit leisen und behutsamen Schritten, und dann wird der Sturm sich in einen leichten Wind verwandeln, und du kannst deinen Weg wiederfinden."

Adam fiel es nicht mehr schwer, die Ratschläge von Amarok zu verstehen und anzunehmen.

Die Monate ohne seinen Vater hatten ihn verändert. Oft hatte Kokos Vater ihn mit seinen Worten geholfen, wenn er dachte, er stünde vor einem großen Problem, oder wenn er mit seinen Gefühlen nicht klar kam. Um so länger sein Vater weg war, um so leichter ging ihm die Arbeit von der Hand. Die Cowboys auf der Ponderosa akzeptierten ihn, obwohl er noch so jung war und George hatte ihm in der Zeit viele Dinge beigebracht, die er wissen musste, um auf einer Ranch arbeiten zu können. Adam kontrollierte seine Atmung und versuchte, seine innere Stille zu finden.

„Danke Amarok."

Der Indianer lächelte.

„Wynono, du bist wie ein wildes Pferd, aber du lernst von Tag zu Tag mehr,t mit der Natur im Einklang zu leben. Koko ist hinter dem Haus und hilft Aponi bei der Wäsche."

Adam befestigte sein Pferd und lief hinter das Haus.

„Koko schau, wir bekommen Besuch."

Koko hängte gerade ein Laken auf und lugte daran vorbei.

„Adam, was machst du denn hier? Wo ist Hoss?"

„Hoss ist zu Hause. Mein Vater ist heute zurückgekommen."

Aponi sah Adam fragend an.

„Und was machst du dann hier? Solltest du dann nicht auf der Ponderosa sein? Bei deinem Vater?"

Adam steckte seine Hände in die Taschen und blickte zu Boden. Aponi legte die Wäsche beiseite, ging zu Adam und nahm ihn in den Arm. Nach einer Weile löste sie die Umarmung und sah in an und wunderte sich. Sie kannte Adam nun schon so lange und egal was war, noch nie hatte sie ihn mit Tränen in den Augen gesehen.

„Wynono, möchtest du mit mir darüber reden?"

„Entschuldige bitte. Ich weiß, weinen ist keine Lösung."

„Sie ist keine Lösung, aber die Seele hätte keinen Regenbogen, wenn die Augen nicht weinen dürften. Setzt euch beide an den Tisch, ich hole etwas zu trinken und dann kannst du uns erzählen, was los ist."

Adam wischte sich die Tränen weg und setzte sich mit Koko an den Tisch. Nachdem Aponi zurück war, erzählte er von Marie.

„Freust du dich nicht für deinen Vater? Er hat jemanden gefunden, dessen Herz im selben Rhythmus der Liebe schlägt wie seines. Das ist etwas Schönes, Wynono. Auch du, hoffe ich, wirst eines Tages dieses Glück haben."

„Aber mein Herz schlägt nicht in ihrem Rhythmus. Ich will keine neue Mutter, und ich will nicht zur ihr Mum sagen."

„Dass du sie nicht gleich Mum nennen willst, verstehe ich, aber warum möchtest du keine neue Mutter haben?"

Er zögerte. Es fiel ihm nicht leicht, über diese Gefühle zu reden.

„Was ist, wenn ich sie mag und sie stirbt auch? Wie meine Mutter und die von Hoss. Ich möchte nicht wieder diesen Schmerz in mir haben und sehen, wie mein Vater leidet."

Koko rückte näher an Adam heran und berührte seine Hand.

„Adam, der Tod gehört zum Leben dazu,. wie es Tag und Nacht gibt. Im Herbst stirbt die Natur auch, um dann im Frühling in neuer Pracht zu erblühen."

„Die Nacht und der Tag kommen aber immer wieder. Inger ist damals nicht wiedergekommen und meine Mutter auch nicht."

„Aber sie sind auch nicht weg."

Sie legte ihre Hand auf sein Herz.

„Sie sind hier. Sie sind in deinen Kopf. Wir sagen, der Tod bedeutet nicht das Ende. Du lebst in allem weiter. In den Bäumen. In den Wolken. In der Luft. In allem was einen umgibt. Es ist die Seele, die mit dem Wind kommt und die Oberfläche der Seen kräuselt. Nur wenn du vergessen wirst, verschwindet deine Seele."

„Und was ist mit dem Schmerz?"

Koko sah ihre Mutter an.

„Der Schmerz des Todes Kinder, gehört genauso zum Kreislauf des Lebens dazu. Ohne ihn würden wir die Freude der Geburt nicht kennen.

Wynono, denk nicht gleich an die Zukunft. Genieße den Augenblick. Gib Marie eine Chance. Sie wird vielleicht nie den Platz in deinem Herzen einnehmen wie deine Mutter oder Inger, aber sie kann eine gute Freundin für dich werden. Wer weiß. Kann ja sein, dass sie es schafft, deinem Vater die Augen zu öffnen, dass er neben Hoss noch ein Kind hat und nicht einen Mann."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Beim Abendbrot erzählte Ben von seinen Erlebnissen auf der Reise und wo er Marie kennengelernt hatte. Hoss wich keine Sekunde von Maries Seite. Adam hörte seinem Vater zu und sah hin und wieder zu Marie. Er hatte sich vorgenommen, freundlich zu ihr zu sein und dabei zu helfen, dass sie sich hier zu Hause fühlt. Aber Mum würde er sie nicht nennen, auch wenn das heißt, dass er sich mit seinem Vater streiten würde. Das Essen war beendet und Adam sah zu Hoss.

„Komm Hoss, wir gehen nach oben, und ich bringe dich ins Bett."

„Nein, Mum soll mich ins Bett bringen."

Ben war überaus glücklich, als er das hörte, obwohl ihm schon vorher bewusst war, dass es mit Hoss und Marie keine Probleme geben würde. Bei Adam war er sich nicht sicher gewesen, aber dass er Marie komplett ablehnen würde, dass hatte ihn doch überrascht.

Er schaute zu seinem Ältesten. Er hatte sich verändert in der Zeit seiner Abwesenheit. Nicht nur, dass er etwas größer geworden war, sondern auch seine ganze Haltung und seine Art zu reden, war jetzt anders. Adam strahlte ein Selbstbewusstsein aus, das Ben erstaunte. Dann sah er wieder zu Hoss und Marie.

„Das ist doch eine gute Idee. In der Zeit können Adam und ich darüber reden, was in meiner Abwesenheit alles passiert ist, und wir können die Bücher durchgehen."

Hoss strahlte vor Freude, wie schon den ganzen Tag. Schnell sagte er seinem Vater gute Nacht und drückte dann Adam.

„Du bist nicht böse Adam, dass ich mit Marie gehe?"

„Natürlich nicht Hoss. Schlaf gut."

Ben legte seinen Arm um Adams Schulter und ging mit ihm zum Schreibtisch.

„ Da die Ponderosa noch steht, habe ich das Gefühl, du bist gut zurechtgekommen. Gab es irgendwelche Probleme?"

„Nein, Sir. Wir haben nur noch drei zusätzliche Männer eingestellt."

„Wozu brauchte George noch mehr Männer?"

„Ich habe gesehen, dass George Männer fehlen, um das Vieh jetzt vor dem Winter in die Hochweide zu treiben, und ich habe ihn dann dazu befragt, und er gab mir recht."

„Und dann hat George auf dich gehört?"

„Ja, Sir."

„Hast du sonst noch Entscheidungen getroffen, von den ich wissen müsste?"

Adam schluckte. Er hatte eine Entscheidung getroffen, von der er wusste, dass sein Vater im ersten Moment nicht erbaut darüber sein würde.

„Ich hatte gehört, dass der alte Baker sein Land verkaufen will deswegen habe ich mir eine Kaufoption auf das Land gebenlassen."

Mit entsetztem Blick sah Ben seinen Sohn an.

„Du hast was?"

„Pa, würdest du mich bitte nicht anschreien, sondern mir zuhören."

„Adam, wie redest du mit mir?"

„Du hast mir die Verantwortung für die Ranch gegeben, und ich weiß, dass du nächstes Jahr neben den Rindern auch noch Holz verkaufen willst. Bakers Land hat im Moment den besten Holzbestand hier in der Gegend. Da konnte ich nicht auf dich warten. Da musste ich sofort handeln."

„Und wie stellst du dir das mit der Bezahlung vor. Wir verkaufen die ersten Rinder erst im nächsten Jahr. Wo soll ich das Geld für noch mehr Land hernehmen. Was ist nur in dich gefahren? Wie kannst du so etwas machen, oder anders gefragt, wie kann Baker mit einem Kind verhandeln? Ich hatte ihn für klüger gehalten?"

Adam senkte nicht den Kopf wie früher, auch seine Stimme wurde nicht leiser.

„Jetzt bin ich in deinen Augen wieder nur ein Kind? Wundert mich, dass du einem Kind alleine die Verantwortung für die Ranch überlassen hast."

„ADAM ICH VERBITTE MIR, DASS DU SO MIT MIR REDEST. MÜSSEN WIR AM ERSTEN TAG MEINER RÜCKKEHR ERST WIEDER IN DEN STALL, DAMIT DU WIEDER WEIßT, WAS SICH GEHÖRT?"

Adam nahm einige Papiere in Hand und gab sie seinem Vater.

„Das ist der Vorvertrag, den ich mit Baker ausgearbeitet habe. Natürlich ist er erst gültig, wenn du dein Einverständnis dafür gibst. Da ich ein Kind bin, kann ich noch keine Verträge unterschreiben oder Land kaufen, das weiß auch Baker. Aber er weiß auch, dass du hart an deinem Traum arbeitest, und deswegen hat er diesem Angebot zugestimmt, weil er dir vertraut. So will er die gesamte Summe nicht sofort haben, er will nur eine kleine Anzahlung. Aber das steht alles im Vertrag."

Selbstbewusst blickte er seinen Vater an.

„Ich gehe schon mal vor in den Stall."

Adam ließ seinen Vater am Schreibtisch stehen und verließ das Haus.


	7. Chapter 7

Ben stand mit den Papieren in der Hand am Schreibtisch und sah seinem Sohn nach, wie dieser das Haus verließ.Er konnte ihm nicht nachrufen, dass er stehen bleiben soll, dazu war er zu sprach- und fassungslos über das, was gerade geschehen war.

„Ben was ist passiert? Warum brüllst du so laut, dass das ganze Haus wackelt?"

Marie stand oben auf der Treppe und sah Ben mit entsetzten Augen an.

„Was ist mit Adam? Warum hat er gesagt, er geht schon in den Stall vor?"

Bens Blick wechselte von den Papieren zu Marie und wieder zur Tür.

„ Er hat sich eine Kaufoption auf ein Stück Land geben lassen."

Marie kam die Treppe zu ihrem Mann hinunter und sah sich den Vertrag an.

„ Warum hat Adam das getan? Was ist mit dem Land?"

„Ich möchte nächstes Jahr versuchen, in das Holzgeschäft einzusteigen. Wir haben zwar auch ein gutes Waldgebiet bei uns auf dem Land, aber das Land von Mr. Baker ist das Beste, was es zur Zeit hier in der Gegend gibt, und Adam wusste das. Aber trotzdem kann er sich nicht einfach eine Option auf ein Stück Land geben lassen, ohne vorher mit mir zu reden.

Er ist doch noch ein Kind. Adam kann solche Entscheidungen doch noch gar nicht in seiner ganzen Tragweite überschauen, dazu fehlt ihm die Reife und die Erfahrung. "

Marie schüttelte den Kopf und sah Ben ungläubig an.

„Ben, hörst du dich eigentlich gerade reden? Ich habe mich, schon seitdem du mir von deinen Söhnen und der Ponderosa erzählt hast, darüber gewundert, wie du Adam hier alleine mit Hoss zurück lassen konntest. Gab es keinen, der auf die Jungs aufpassen konnte?"

„Hop Sing war doch hier."

„Ist Hop Sing die letzten Tage hier gewesen? „

Ben gab Marie darauf keine Antwort.

„Du hast deinem Sohn nicht nur die Verantwortung für Hoss gegeben, sondern auch für die Ranch und anstatt sich zu freuen, dass er so wie es aussieht, alles so gut hinbekommen hat, brüllst du ihn an.

Sie nahm Bens Hände.

„Ich kenne deinen Sohn ja noch nicht, aber was du mir von ihm erzählt hast, und wie ich ihn heute erlebt habe, solltest du stolz auf in sein und sein Talent fördern und nicht mit Füßen treten."

„Ich verstehe nicht, was du meinst."

Sie lächelte ihn liebevoll an.

„Mon Amour, du hast ein ganz besonderen Sohn, der dich bewundert und alles für dich macht, damit du deinen Traum verwirklichen kannst. Er war sehr lange hier alleine, und hat seine Aufgabe wie es aussieht, sehr ernst gekommen, da er erkannt hat, dass das Land von Mr. Baker sehr wichtig für dich sein kann, und hat gehandelt wie ein Erwachsener. Ben, wenn du hier gewesen wärst und hättest von dem Verkauf gehört, was hättest du getan? Ich denke nicht, wenn das Land wirklich so gut ist, dassdu zugesehen hättest, wie es ein anderer kauft. Habe ich damit recht?"

Ihr Mann schwieg und atmete laut aus. Dann lief er zum Fenster hinter seinem Tisch und sah zum Stall.

„Ich hätte natürlich auch versucht, an das Land zu kommen. Aber er wird doch erst elf Jahre alt. Er kann doch nicht einfach losgehen und Verhandlungen führen."

„Er muss so überzeugend gewesen sein, dass Mr. Baker sogar schon mit ihm einen Vorvertrag ausgehandelt hat. Du gibst ihm Aufgaben, die andere Jungs in seinem Alter noch gar nicht bewältigen können. Du verlangst schon sehr viel von ihm, Ben. "

Ben drehte sich zu ihr und sein Blick war sehr ernst.

„Das ist ein hartes und raues Land, deswegen müssen meine Söhne früh lernen, dass das Leben hier nicht einfach ist."

„Beide?"

„Du kannst Hoss nicht mit Adam vergleichen. Adam war nie so verträumt wie Hoss es ist."

„Ich habe Adam heute am späten Nachmittag und am Abend erlebt. Er ist ein außergewöhnlicher Junge. Er kann sich für sein Alter schon sehr gut und gewählt ausdrücken, und wenn er schon die Weitsicht für wichtige Geschäfte hat, solltest du ihn dafür loben und unterstützen. So wird er dir später sicher ein guter Partner auf der Ranch werden. Wenn du ihm das aber das Gefühl gibst, er hat etwas falsch gemacht, wird er früher oder später einen anderen Weg einschlagen."

Sie zeigte auf den Schreibtisch, ohne den Blick aber von ihm abzuwenden.

„Hast du schon in die Bücher geschaut? Hat er dort einen Fehler gemacht? Hat er unnütz Geld ausgegeben?"

Ben öffnete die Bücher und überflog sie kurz, aber wie er nicht anders erwartet hatte, konnte er keinen Fehler entdecken. Er wusste, dass Adam sehr gut mit Zahlen umgehen konnte.

„So wie es aussieht, hat er die Bücher korrekt geführt."

„Und was hat er dann gemacht, dass du ihn so anbrüllen musstest und ihn über das Knie legen willst? Bei einer Kaufoption verlierst du doch nichts. Du kannst zu Mr. Baker gehen und ihm sagen, dass du kein Interesse an dem Land hast, und er kann es dann an jemand anderen verkaufen."

Marie lief langsam zu ihrem Mann und schmiegte sich an ihn.

„Ben, er hatte heute schon einen harten Tag. Erst überrumpeln wir ihn mit einer neuen Mutter und dann brüllst du ihn noch an. Du darfst bei all seiner Intelligenz nicht vergessen, dass er noch ein Kind ist."

Ben hielt Marie eine ganze Weile fest und dachte über ihre Worte nach. Dann ließ er sie los und küsste sie.

„Ich werde dann mal zu meinem Kind in den Stall gehen."

Sie lächelte ihn an.

„Und ich werde zu Hoss gehen und ihm sagen, dass du nicht seinen Bruder gefressen hast."

Marie ging die Treppe hoch und dreht sich noch mal zu Ben um.

„Mon Amour, wenn wir noch weitere Kinder haben werden, hoffe ich, es werden Mädchen. Denn das habe ich hier ganz schnell festgestellt, dass inmdieses Haus etwas Weiblichkeit fehlt."

Ben sah hoch zu seiner Frau und schmunzelte. Er war so froh, dass er sie getroffen hatte. Sie hat jetzt schon sein Leben so bereichert. Er öffnete die Haustür und machte sich auf den Weg zum Stall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Adam war schon eine ganze Weile im Stall, wartete auf seinen Vater und fragte sich, warum sein Vater ihm nie erst einmal zuhören kann. Auch wenn jetzt Amarok ihm wieder erzählen würde, er sollte den Sturm in sich bändigen, trat er gegen einen Eimer. Adam hatte sich so gefreut, dass sein Vater endlich wieder zu Hause ist, und dann endet der Tag im Stall. Warum kann er ihm nicht einmal zeigen, wie stolz er auf ihn ist. Er versuchte, immer alles richtig zu machen, um dann doch wieder das Gefühl zu haben, alles falsch gemacht zu haben. Wozu sollte er sich eigentlich noch anstrengen. Adam überlegte schon, ob er wieder ins Haus gehen sollte, als sich die Stalltür öffnete und sein Vater herein kam. Adam stellte sich aufrecht hin und versuchte, die Stille und Ruhe in sich zu finden, um die Seele ins Gleichgewicht zu bringen. Er wusste, die Früchte der Stille sind Selbstbeherrschung, wahrer Mut, Ausdauer und Geduld. So würde er das überstehen, was gleich auf ihn zukommen wwürde. Sein Vater setzte sich auf einen Sattelbock und sah ihn an.

„Wie geht es dir Adam?"

Was wollte er jetzt von ihm hören?

„Es geht so!"

Ben schaute sich seinen Sohn genauer an und fragte sich, wo nur die Zeit geblieben war. Er war doch gerade erst noch der kleine Junge, der zum ersten Mal die Zügel des Wagens halten durfte, und jetzt würde er bald elf Jahre alt werden. Und was hatte sich Ben eigentlich im letzten Jahr vorgenommen? Sich mehr um Adam und Hoss zu kümmern. Aber stattdessen hatte er seinen Fehler wiederholt, und Adam zu viel Verantwortung aufgetragen.

„Entschuldige bitte, dass ich länger in New Orleans geblieben bin, und dass ich dir in dem Brief nicht geschrieben habe, dass Marie und ich geheiratet haben. Ich war der Meinung, du müsstest dich genauso darüber zu freuen, wie ich."

„Ich freue mich doch für dich, aber als ich zur Tür hinaus kam, habe ich doch nur dich erwartet."

„Ich kann den Fehler, den ich begangen habe, nicht wieder rückgängig machen Adam.

Ich kann dich nur bitten, dass du Marie als deine Mutter akzeptierst."

Die Wahrheit ist es immer wert, ausgesprochen zu werden. Das war, was Adam spontan einfiel. Er lebte jetzt schon so lange mit den Weisheiten der Indianer, und sie haben ihm in vielen Situationen geholfen. Adam hatte sich fest vorgenommen, sie ebenfalls bei seinem Vater anzuwenden, auch wenn es nicht leicht werden würde.

„Pa, bitte verlange nicht von mir, dass ich sie Mum nenne. Ich kenne Marie noch nicht. Ich will sie aber kennenlernen, doch wenn ich jetzt Mum zur ihr sagen würde, käme es nicht vom Herzen. Es wäre falsch."

Wieder stellte Ben fest, wie sehr sich sein Sohn in den Monaten verändert hatte. Vor seiner Reise hätte Adam sicher nicht so mit ihm geredet, wie jetzt hier und vorhin im Haus.

„Nimm dir die Zeit, die du brauchst, aber ich wünsche mir, dass du mit Marie darüber sprichst. Sie soll nicht denken, dass du sie nicht respektierst und akzeptierst. Sie ist jetzt ein Teil unserer Familie."

„Das werde ich machen, Pa."

„Adam, ich hätte vorhin dich nicht so anschreien sollen. Ich kann dir eigentlich auch nicht sagen, was genau der Grund dafür war. Ich meine…."

Ben suchte nach den richtigen Worten.

„….Wie bist du auf die Idee gekommen, mit Mr. Baker über das Land zu reden?"

Sein Sohn zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Das war nur ein Zufall. Ich hörte, wie sich einige Männer auf der Post darüber unterhielten, und da bin ich zu Mr. Baker geritten und habe ihn gefragt. Ich wusste doch, was du nächstes Jahr vorhast und hätte ich gewartet, bist du zurück bist, wäre das Land sicher schon verkauft gewesen."

Ben ergriff den Arm seines Sohnes und stand auf.

„Ich weiß Adam, du bist zu alt dafür, aber ich nicht."

Er nahm Adam in den Arm und hielt ihn fest.

„Ich bin stolz auf dich mein Sohn."

Was Ben in diesem Moment glücklich machte war, dass Adam nicht versuchte, sich aus der Umarmung zu lösen, wie er es sonst immer tat, sondern sich mehr bei ihm anlehnte. Ohne seinen Sohn loszulassen, fuhr er fort.

„Adam, ich verspreche dir, ich werde dich nicht mehr so lange alleine lassen. Ich werde zwar in Zukunft auch auf Reisen gehen müssen, aber jetzt ist Marie da und passt auf euch auf. Du wirst auch mehr Zeit haben, um mit Koko etwas zu machen, weil du jetzt nicht mehr so oft auf Hoss achtgeben musst.

Aber eine Verpflichtung hast du noch, Adam."

Adam trat einen Schritt von seinem Vater zurück.

„Du musst den Vertrag mit Mr. Baker zu Ende bringen. Ich werde dich morgen von der Schule abholen und wir beide reiten zum ihn hinaus."

Mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht sah Adam seinen Vater an.

„Ja Sir"

„Gut, dann kannst du morgen auch Koko gleich fragen, ob sie nächste Woche zu unserer kleinen Feier kommen möchte. Marie und ich wollen einige Nachbarn einladen, um auf unsere Hochzeit anzustoßen. Ich würde auch liebend gerne Amarok und seine Frau einladen, aber ich weiß, dass er nicht kommen wird; aber vielleicht erlaubt er ja, dass Koko bei uns über Nacht bleiben darf."

„Danke Pa. Ich werde sie morgen gleich fragen."

„Dann lass uns jetzt hinüber gehen, um noch ein wenig mit Marie am Kamin zu sitzen."

Er legte seinem Sohn den Arm auf die Schulter und beide verließen den Stall.


	8. Chapter 8

„Das sage ich Mr. Collins, dass ihr wieder nur wie die Wilden redet."

Loren stand vor Adam und Koko und schrie die zwei hysterisch an.

„Loren, du kannst Mr. Collins sagen, was du möchtest. Die Schule ist vorbei und Adam und ich können uns in jeder Sprache unterhalten, die wir möchten. Du bist ja nur sauer, dass du nichts verstehst und es nicht gleich deinen Eltern erzählen kannst."

„Mir ist doch egal, worüber ihr Zwei ständig redet. Das ist ja sowieso bald vorbei. Mein Vater hat gesagt, du wirst nicht mehr lange hier zu Schule gehen, und Adams Vater wird es sich auch nicht dauerhaft mit ansehen, dass sein Sohn sich mit Indianern abgibt. Er muss an seinen guten Ruf denken."

„Komm Koko. Das Gerede von Loren brauchen wir uns nicht anzuhören."

Adam nahm seine Freundin am Arm und ging mit ihr zu den Pferden.

„Lass mich los, Adam."

Sie zog ihren Arm weg und stieß Adam leicht zur Seite.

„Hey, Koko, du nimmst doch Loren und ihr Geschwätz nicht etwa ernst?"

Sie stieß Adam mit beiden Händen gegen die Brust, so dass er einige Schritte nach hinten stolperte.

„Natürlich muss ich die ernst nehmen. Du weißt doch ganz genau, was im Moment los ist und du solltest dir wirklich überlegen, ob du noch mit mir befreundet sein möchtest."

Sein Blick war besorgt. Selten hatte er Koko so aufgewühlt gesehen.

„Koko, ich muss dir doch nichts erklären von unbedachten Pfeilen und von Stürmen, die du bändigen solltest."

Tränen liefen an ihrem Gesicht herunter.

Adam nahm vorsichtig ihre Hand und zog sie zu sich heran, um sie in den Arm zu nehmen.

„Koko, ein Freund kommt wie der Frühlingswind mit dem Duft von Blumen und dem sanften Licht des Himmels. Er hält sich an der Schwelle zu deiner Seele auf, immer freudig und wohlwollend. Ich werde immer dein Freund sein. Egal was ist oder noch passieren wird. Das verspreche ich dir."

Sie schlug ihn mit der Faust freundschaftlich gegen die Brust.

„Adam, du redest eindeutig zu viel mit meinem Vater."

Ein Schatten legte sich auf ihr Gesicht.

„Du kannst so etwas nicht versprechen. Du weißt doch nicht, was in nächster Zeit noch passieren wird. Was ist, wenn jemand von deiner Familie betroffen ist? Kannst du dann auch noch unterscheiden, wer dein Freund und wer dein Feind ist? Du wendest zwar viel von den Lehren der Indianer an, aber du bist und bleibst das Kind eines Weißen. Du lebst in deiner Welt und nicht in unserer."

Er hatte es schon seit Wochen geahnt, dass ihre Freundschaft auf eine harte Probe gestellt werden würde. Es hatte kurz nach seinem zwölften Geburtstag angefangen. Einige der jüngeren Krieger der Kohuana haben die Farmer in der Umgebung angegriffen und getötet. Trecks, die auf dem Weg nach Kalifornien waren, wurden geplündert und kaum einer der Siedler überlebte den Angriff, und die Wut der Leute in der Stadt bekamen Koko und ihre Familie zu spüren. Auch der Stamm ihres Großvaters, die Gosiute, wurde beschuldigt, an den Angriffen beteiligt gewesen zu sein.

In der Schule hatte es Koko nie leicht gehabt, aber seit einigen Wochen wurde es für sie immer schwerer. Adam versuchte, sie so oft wie möglich aus der Schusslinie zu nehmen und sie vor den anderen zu beschützen. So hatten sich beide angewöhnt, wenn andere in der Nähe waren, sich in ihrer Sprache der Gosiute zu unterhalten. Natürlich hatten sie deswegen Ärger von ihrem Lehrer, Mr. Conner, bekommen, was sie jedoch nicht davon abhielt, es immer wieder zu tun.

„In unseren Adern fließt nicht dasselbe Blut, aber ich bin deiner Welt näher als irgend jemand anderer. Ihr seid meine zweite Familie. Du bist für mich meine Schwester und es macht mich traurig, dass du denkst, ich könnte meine Freundschaft zu dir verleugnen, nur weil ihr Indianer seid. Koko, nicht jeder Weiße ist gut und nicht jeder Indianer ist schlecht. Müssen wir beide uns nach der ganzen Zeit noch über Freundschaft und verschiedene Kulturen unterhalten?"

Beide sahen sich lange an und er merkte wie sich der Sturm in ihr legte.

„Es wird aber nicht leichter werden, Adam. Jetzt sind es nur Worte, aber es wird sicher nicht mehr lange dauern, bis jemand die Nerven verliert. Da bin ich mir sicher, und davor habe ich Angst."

„Es gibt aber auch viele, die versuchen, die Situation zu beruhigen. Mein Vater ist heute Abend wieder in der Stadt, um mit einigen zu besprechen, wie man die Gemüter wieder besänftigen kann. Wir müssen einfach darauf hoffen, dass die abtrünnigen Indianer zur Vernunft kommen oder gestoppt werden können."

„Du bist immer so optimistisch, Wynono."

„Das habe ich von dir Jessica."

Beide hatten wieder ein Strahlen im Gesicht und waren sich sicher, so leicht würde nichts ihre tiefe Freundschaft erschüttern können.

„Na ihr zwei…..,plant ihr gerade, wie man die nächsten Siedler töten kann?"

Adam brauchte sich gar nicht umzudrehen, um zu wissen, wer hinter ihnen stand.

„Mitch, warum gehst du mit Buck nicht einfach nach Hause. Da könnt ihr euch in Ruhe weiter über blödsinnige Sachen unterhalten."

Langsam drehte Adam sich um.

„Blödsinnige Sachen? Willst du etwa sagen, die Geschichten stimmen alle nicht?"

„Ich habe keine Lust,s mit dir darüber zu reden. Kommt doch sowie so nicht Produktives dabei heraus."

Mitch und Buck sahen sich an.

„Was?"

„Siehst du Mitch. Deswegen habe ich kein Interesse an einem Gespräch mit euch. Ihr versteht mich ja eh nicht."

Adam hatte nicht damit gerechnet das Mitch und Buck sich so schnell provozieren lassen würden.

So war er nicht darauf vorbereitet, als sich die beiden auf ihn stürtzten. Sie stießen ihn zu Boden, um ihn gleich darauf mit Faustschlägen zu bearbeiten. Adam versuchte, sich zur Seite zu rollen, um so den Schlägen zu entkommen. Er kniete jetzt und sein Glück war, dass er durch die Arbeit auf der Ranch kräftiger war, als die zwei, die in der Stadt wohnten. So fiel es ihm nicht schwer, sich Buck mit einem kräftigen Ellenbogenschlag vom Leib zu halten. Beim Aufstehen stieß er Mitch mit dem Kopf in den Bauch. Sofort nahm er zu den beiden etwas Abstand, um zu sehen, was sie als nächstes vorhatten.

„Jetzt bist du daran, Indianerfreund."

Wieder einmal zog Buck sein Messer und kam langsam auf Adam zu.

Koko sah mit Entsetzen auf die Szene, die sich vor ihren Augen abspielte. Sie wusste, sie hatte keine Chance mehr, so wie früher sich gegen Buck und Mitch zu wehren. Beide Jungs waren bereits dreizehn und in den letzten Monaten so sehr gewachsen, dass sie sie locker besiegen könnten. Verzweifelt versuchte sie, zu überlegen, wie sie Adam helfen könnte.

Adam beobachtete Bucks Bewegungen genau. Mitch wartete ebenfalls darauf, was sein Freund jetzt vorhatte. Adam bewegte sich keinen Meter. Er wollte, dass Buck den ersten Zug machte. Und Adam wurde nicht enttäuscht. Buck hechtete mit dem Messer voran und zielte in Richtung Adams Bauch. Adam machte einen Schritt zur Seite und ergriff Bucks Arm, zog ihn nach unten und trat ihm mit den Knie in den Bauch. Das Messer fiel herunter und Buck ging zu Boden. Adam hatte noch nicht einmal richtig Luft geholt, da rannte ihn Mitch mit voller Wucht um. Koko lief sofort zu Buck und nahm das Messer an sich. Mitch schlug Adam immer wieder mit der Faust in das Gesicht, dann legte er seine Hände um Adams Hals und drückte zu. Adam versuchte, ohne Erfolg, Mitch von sich wegzustoßen oder seine Hände von seinem Hals wegzubekommen. Er fing an, verzweifelt nach Luft zu schnappen. Er hörte Koko, wie sie seinen Namen rief dann verschwamm Mitchs Gesicht vor seinen Augen. Mit einem Mal bekam Adam wieder Luft und der Druck auf seinem Brustkorb ließ nach. Sofort rollte er sich auf den Bauch und versuchte, wieder normal zu atmen. Adam spürte, wie jemand sich neben ihm hinkniete und eine Hand auf seinen Rücken legte.

„Adam …..,bitte versuch, aufzustehen."

„Komm hoch, Junge. Stell dich hin, dann wirst du auch wieder besser Luft bekommen."

Ziemlich wackelig auf den Beinen stand Adam auf. Neben ihm standen Koko und Mr. Brenner aus dem Mietstall. Ganz langsam regulierte sich seine Atmung, und er bekam wieder richtig Luft. Er sah sich um, aber von Buck und Mitch war nichts mehr zu sehen.

„Koko, wo sind Mitch und Buck?"

„Ich habe mich gegen Mitch geworfen, damit er von dir ablässt, dann kam Mr. Brenner dazu und half mir. Danach sind sie beide weggerannt."

„Ihr Zwei solltet jetzt nach Hause reiten und euren Eltern davon erzählen, damit sie sich die beiden einmal zur Brust nehmen können."

„Das werden wir machen Mr. Brenner und danke."

„Bist du wirklich wieder in Ordnung Junge?"

Noch ziemlich nach Luft ringend antwortete Adam ihm.

„Ja. Bin ich."

Mr. Brenner schlug ihn auf die Schulter und lief zurück zu seinem Stall. Adam legte seine Hände auf seine Knie und versuchte, ruhiger zu werden. Seine Beine zitterten immer noch. Koko legte ihre Hand auf seinen Rücken.

„Adam, vielleicht solltest du besser mit mir zum Schamanen gehen? Du siehst übel aus."

„Nein, Koko. Es geht gleich wieder."

„Adam, wo lernt ihr Jungs euch nur so zu prügeln?"

Adam legte seinen Kopf schief und sah Koko an und versuchte zu grinsen.

„Von deinem Vater."

„Was?"

„Ich hatte ihn einmal gefragt, wie es sein kann, wenn man immer seine Probleme mit Worten und Ruhe lösen soll, dass die Indianer dann Messer tragen und so gut kämpfen können. Da hat er mir erklärt, dass auch einmal das Kriegsbeil ausgegraben werden muss, weil das Gegenüber nicht die Worte des Friedens verstehen kann oder will. Dann muss man stark genug sein, um ihm die Stirn zu bieten. Nur so kannst du ihn zum Frieden zwingen. Seitdem zeigte er mir hin und wieder, wie ich mich verteidigen kann, und lehrte mich die Ungestümtheit und Schwäche meines Gegners zu erkennen."

„Wenn das dein Vater mitbekommt, darfst du uns sicher nicht mehr besuchen."

„Er kommt doch so gut wie nie zu euch, also wird er es auch nicht sehen."

„Aber er wird heute sehen, dass du dich geprügelt hast. Du weißt genau, was er dir dann erzählt."

„Ich werde ihm sagen was passiert ist, und wenn er dann immer noch mit mir sauer ist, dann ist das so. Ich werde niemals zusehen, wie andere dir wehtun oder dich beleidigen, Koko. Niemals."

„Wenn das nicht eines Tages schief geht. Adam,. komm lass uns jetzt gehen, sonst machen sich meine Eltern noch Sorgen, wenn ich zu spät komme."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Das Pferd seines Vaters war noch nicht im Stall und stand auch nicht vor dem Haus. Adam war froh darüber, so konnte er erst einmal mit Marie über die Sache reden. Er hoffte nur, dass sein kleiner Bruder Little Joe gerade schlafen würde und sie so Zeit für ihn hätte. Little Joe war gerade ein Jahr alt geworden, und hielt die ganze Familie auf Trapp. Nichts war vor ihm sicher. Er war nur im Haus unterwegs, um zu sehen, was er in den Mund stecken oder hinunter werfen konnte. Sein Vater sagte immer, Little Joe sei genauso ein Wirbelwind wie Marie, wenn sie auf einem Pferd saß. Adam nahm seine Schulbücher und betrat das Haus. Marie saß mit Hoss bereits am Mittagstisch. Er legte die Bücher auf die Anrichte und lief zum Tisch.

„Entschuldigung, ich bin aufgehalten worden."

Marie ließ vor Schreck das Besteck fallen, als sie Adam sah.

„Oh mon Dieu….Adam, was ist passiert?"

Sie stand auf und hielt mit einer Hand sein Kinn fest und betrachtete sein Gesicht.

„Hast du dich in der Schule geschlagen?"

„Nein. Koko und ich waren gerade auf dem Weg zu unseren Pferden, als Mitch und Buck zu uns kamen."

Adam sprach nicht weiter und sah zu Hoss. Marie folgte seinem Blick. Er wollte die Geschichte nicht vor seinem Bruder erzählen, da Hoss nach den Ferien in die Schule kommen würde, und er sollte keine Angst vor seinen Mitschülern bekommen. Marie verstand Adams Blick.

„Hoss, ich glaube, Hop Sing hat noch etwas Nachtisch in der Küche. Sag ihm, dass ich es erlaubt habe.

Du kannst ihn auch dort essen."

Hoss Augen leuchteten.

„Bin schon weg, Mum."

„Und nun erzähle mir was passiert ist, Adam."

„Mitch und Buck haben blöde Sprüche über die Indianer gemacht und mehr oder weniger behauptet, dass Kokos Familie bei der Ermordung der Siedler und Farmen dabei waren."

„Was für ein Blödsinn. Nicht nur, dass sie es nicht tun würden, sondern es ist auch ein ganz anderer Stamm, der hier gerade sein Unwesen treibt. Du wolltest Koko verteidigen und hast zugeschlagen?"

„Nein. Die Schlägerei haben Mitch und Buck angefangen. Sie gingen plötzlich auf mich los."

Sie sah ihn mitleidig an.

„Es ist nicht einfach für euch beide gerade in der Schule. Nicht wahr?"

„Für mich geht es. Mir tut Koko nur so leid. Auch Kinder, die vorher mit ihr gespielt haben, sagen jetzt gehässige Sachen. Ich verstehe das nicht, Marie. Sehen die Leute nicht, dass die Gosiute nichts damit zu tun haben? Warum dieser Hass plötzlich auf alle Indianer?"

„Die Leute haben Angst, Adam. Sie verstehen die Kultur und die Lebensweise der Indianer nicht, und wenn dann so etwas wie gerade jetzt passiert, schauen sie nicht mehr, wer gut oder böse ist. Sie wollen nur, das was ihnen Angst macht, vernichten."

„Was ist, wenn sie Kokos Familie etwas antun?"

„Adam, dein Vater versucht, alles was ihm möglich ist, dass die Leute wieder besonnen an die Sache herangehen und sich darauf konzentrieren, wie man die abtrünnigen Krieger der Kohuana bekämpfen kann."

„Aber warum sehen nur wir und einige wenige, dass nicht alle Indianer schlecht sind?"

„Weil sie sich nicht die Mühe machen, sie kennenzulernen und sie zu verstehen."

„Ja, Amarok hat einmal zu mir gesagt, wenn du nicht mit ihnen sprichst, lernst du sie nicht kennen. Was du nicht kennst, davor fürchtest du dich. Was du fürchtest, zerstörst du. Es war damals eigentlich auf die Tiere bezogen, aber er meinte noch zu mir, das würde auch für andere Dinge gelten. Nun weiß ich, was er damit meinte."

„Adam, ich glaube fest daran, dass wieder alles gut werden wird. Glaube du auch daran und nun sollten wir den Dreck aus deinen Wunden waschen."

Sie sah ihn noch genauer an und ihr Atem stockte. Sie drehte Adams Kopf noch einmal zur Seite.

„Adam, sind das Würgemale?"

Er nickte bloß.

„Das war doch nicht einfach nur eine kleine Prügelei?"

Adam schüttelte den Kopf.

„Adam, du erzählst mir bitte sofort, was alles passiert ist."

„Buck hat mich mit einem Messer angegriffen und Mitch hat mich danach gewürgt."

„Dein Vater wird außer sich sein."

„Marie, müssen wir es ihm erzählen? Er wird doch gleich mit Bucks und Mitchs Eltern darüber reden und dann hat Koko noch mehr Ärger. Wenn es nur mich betreffen würde, wäre es mir egal, ich werde schon mit den beiden fertig. Ich denke aber an Koko. Die ganze Sache geht ihr jetzt schon so nahe."

Marie hatte volles Verständnis für Adams Wunsch, aber sie konnte das nicht verschweigen.

„Adam, dein Vater wird doch sehen, was passiert ist und willst du ihn dann belügen?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht, aber will auch nicht, dass er sofort losstürzt. Gibt es den keine andere Lösung?"

„Ich werde mit ihm reden und dir versprechen, dass er nicht übereilt zu den Eltern der beiden geht.

Ist das in Ordnung für dich?"

„Danke, Mum."

Sie lächelte. Er nannte sie selten so. Aber dann wusste sie, dass es tief aus seinem Herzen kommt.


	9. Chapter 9

Er suchte seinen Bruder jetzt schon über eine Stunde. Bald würde Marie mit Little Joe wieder nach Hause kommen und wenn er bis dahin Hoss nicht gefunden hat, könnte er sich etwas anhören. Adam hatte erst im ganzen Haus gesucht, dann aber hatte er bemerkt, dass Hoss mit dem Pferd weg geritten sein musste. So hatte er alle ihm bekannten Stellen ohne Erfolg in der Umgebung abgesucht. Nun wollte er gerade zu Koko reiten und hoffte, ihn dort zu finden, als er Hoss auf sich zu kommen sah. Sein kleiner Bruder hatte ihn noch nicht ganz erreicht, da schrie Adam ihn schon an.

„Hoss, wo bist du gewesen? Was denkst du dir dabei, einfach wegzureiten ohne Bescheid zu sagen? Du weißt doch, du sollst die Ponderosa nicht alleine verlassen."

„Du hattest doch zu tun und mir war so langweilig. Da dachte ich, ich könnte etwas herum reiten und Spuren suchen."

Adam war kurz vor dem Platzen. Seit Koko ihm gezeigt hatte, wie man Fährten lesen kann, verfolgte er sämtliche Tierspuren, die er finden konnte. Er war in dieser Woche schon drei Mal abgehauen.

„Hoss, höre damit auf. Wenn dir etwas passiert, bekomme ich nicht nur Ärger, sondern Pa und Marie wären am Boden zerstört."

Hoss sprang mit einem Leinenbeutel vom Pferd.

„Adam hier…. ich habe etwas gefunden. Sieh es dir doch einmal an."

Adam war sich sicher, sein Bruder hatte gar nicht richtig zugehört, was er ihm gerade erzählt hatte.

„Ich will das nicht sehen."

„Ach komm schon, bitte."

Er sah seinen großen Bruder mit flehenden Augen an. Genervt stieg Adam aus dem Sattel und ging zu Hoss, der ihm freudestrahlend den Sack hinhielt. Mit mäßiger Begeisterung öffnete Adam den Sack und ließ ihn dann mit einem lauten Schrei fallen, als ob er sich die Finger daran verbrannt hätte. Er hatte so einen Schreck bekommen, dass er nach hinten weg stolperte und zu Boden fiel. Noch immer mit geschocktem Blick krabbelte er rückwärts und versuchte, so möglichst viel Abstand zu dem Sack zu bekommen. Als er Hoss anschrie, überschlug sich seine Stimme.

„Hoss, bist du wahnsinnig? Bis du von allen guten Geistern verlassen?"

Hoss hörte ihm auch jetzt nicht zu. Zu sehr war er empört darüber, dass sein Bruder den Sack einfach fallen gelassen hatte,

„Mensch Adam, du kannst doch den Sack nicht so fallen lassen. Was ist, wenn die Babys jetzt verletzt sind."

„Hoss, fass den Sack nicht an."

Natürlich gehorchte sein Bruder nicht.

„Oh, meine Kleinen, ich hoffe, es geht euch gut. Mein Bruder Adam hat es nicht so gemeint. Er weiß nicht, dass ihr so alleine seid, seit eure Mama nicht zurückgekommen ist."

Adam war völlig entgeistert. Wusste denn sein Bruder nicht, wie gefährlich diese Tiere waren?"

„Hoss, Klapperschlangen haben keine Mutter, die sich um sie kümmert. Sie müssen alleine zurechtkommen. Wie kannst du sie einfach anfassen und in den Sack stecken? Du weißt doch, wie gefährlich sie sind."

„Ich habe mir Hasel um die Hände und Füße gewickelt. Koko hat mir gesagt, dass sie das nicht mögen. Danach konnte ich sie am Schwanz und in den Sack packen. Adam sie sind doch nicht älter als zwei drei Tage und. Einer muss sich doch um sie kümmern."

Immer noch perplex von Hoss Naivität, stand Adam auf ging ganz vorsichtig zu ihm. Hoss hatte inzwischen den Sack wieder zugebunden.

„Gib mir den Beutel Hoss. Ich werde mich darum kümmern."

Hoss versteckte den Sack hinter seinem Rücken.

„Nein, ich weiß, was du vorhast. Du willst sie töten."

„Es sind Klapperschlangen. Ein Biss und du kannst daran sterben Hoss. Das ist kein Spielzeug."

„Du sollst sie aber nicht töten. Du hast gerade gesagt, dass sie schon alleine klarkommen.

Wir können sie doch wieder zurückbringen."

„Nein Hoss."

„Adam, bitte."

Hoss war wieder einmal den Tränen nahe. Er wusste, wenn er jetzt die Schlangen tötete, würde Hoss wieder wochenlang leiden.

„Gib mir den Sack Hoss. Ich bringe sie zurück und du reitest nach Hause. Marie sollte gleich zurück sein. Sag ihr, ich komme etwas später."

„Danke Adam. Ich wusste doch, du kannst nicht einfach kleine Schlangenbabys töten."

Adam verdrehte wieder die Augen.

„Hoss, ich schwöre dir, wenn du jetzt nicht ohne Umwege nach Hause reitest, werde ich ihnen doch noch den Kopf abreißen."

Hoss lachte.

„Das machst du nie. Dazu hast du viel zu viel Angst vor Schlangen."

„Hoss…."

Hoss stieg auf sein Pferd.

„Bis gleich."

Mit schüttelndem Kopf sah Adam seinem Bruder hinterher. Was dachte er sich nur dabei, die Schlangen mit nach Hause zu bringen. Er musste einmal mit Koko reden, dass sie aufpassen sollte, was sie Hoss erzählte. Adam wollte sich nicht ausmalen, was passiert wäre, wenn Hoss den Sack in seinem Zimmer versteckt hätte. Er setzte sich auf sein Pferd und überlegte, wo er die Schlangen am besten aussetzen konnte. Die Bisonschlucht wäre ein guter Ort. Schön weit weg von der Straße und von der Ponderosa.

Den ganzen Weg sah Adam immer wieder zu dem Beutel, der neben seinen Beinen hing. Hoss hatte damit recht gehabt. Er hasste Schlangen und hatte Angst vor ihnen. Da könnte er noch so oft mit ihm reden. Er würde sie nie verstehen. Er wollte es auch ehrlich nicht.

Er erreichte die Bisonschlucht nach einer guten halben Stunde. Nach weiteren zehn Minuten hatte er eine gute Stelle gefunden, an der er den Beutel ausschütten konnte, ohne Angst zu haben, dass die Schlangen ihm gleich ins Bein bissen. Danach atmete Adam laut aus und schüttelte sich. Adam hoffte, dass nie wieder eine Schlange ihm so nah kommen würde. Er schaute sich um und überlegte, ob er denselben Weg zurück nehmen sollte oder die Abkürzung durch die Schlucht. Es wäre etwas anstrengender, aber er würde bestimmt gute fünfzehn Minuten sparen. Das Knurren in seinem Bauch siegte über die Vernunft. Langsam und vorsichtig lenkte er sein Pferd über den steinigen Weg. Nach etwa der Hälfte hörte er Stimmen und ein leises Trommeln. Neugierig, woher die Geräusche kamen, stieg er ab und kletterte über einige Felsen. Die Stimmen und das Trommeln wurden lauter. Vorsichtig sah er an einem großen Felsbrocken vorbei. Blitzschnell zog er seinen Kopf wieder zurück. Sein Herz raste.

Er schloss die Augen und versuchte, sich wieder zu beruhigen. Wieder war die Neugier größer als die Vernunft. Adam öffnete die Augen und schaute erneut in das kleine Tal. Dort unten waren etwa vierzig Indianer und an einem Baum war ein Mann gefesselt. Nach seiner Kleidung zu urteilen, handelte es sich vermutlich um einen Farmer.

Adam wusste nicht, was er machen sollte. Zurück zur Ranch reiten, um seinen Vater zu holen oder selber etwas unternehmen? Er war sich sicher, die Indianer dort unten, waren die Krieger der Kohuana.

Adam wollte gerade zurück zu seinem Pferd, als er den Farmer schreien hörte. Wie gebannt sah Adam wieder ins Tal. Was er dann in den nächsten dreißig Minuten zu sehen und zu hören bekam, erschütterte ihn bis ins Mark. Sein Verstand rief immer zu …lauf weg….lauf schnell weg und siehe dir das nicht an, aber die Beine und seine Augen rührten sich jedoch nicht vom Fleck. Am Ende sah er, wie sich die Indianer jubelnd und schreiend auf ihre Pferde schwangen und davon ritten. Seine Bewegungsstarre löste sich und er lehnte sich mit den Rücken gegen den Felsen.

Adam hörte sich laut atmen.

Sein Hemd war vom Schweiß klitschnass.

Das Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals.

Er brauchte nicht ins Tal zu klettern um zu wissen, dass der Farmer tot am Baum hing. Das, was Adam gesehen hatte, konnte keiner überleben. Er hielt sich die Ohren zu,- da er immer noch die angst- und schmerzerfüllten Schreie des Mannes hörte. Er musste weg von diesem Ort. Weg von dem Grauen.

Adam stieß sich von dem Felsen ab und lief so schnell er konnte, zu seinem Pferd. Später konnte er nicht mehr sagen, wie er über den steinigen Weg die Schlucht verlassen hatte, ohne dass sein Pferd gestürzt ist. Auf der Ponderosa meldete er sich bei Marie, dass er wieder zurück sei. Da sie aber gerade mit Little Joe und Hoss beschäftigt war, fragte sie nicht genauer nach, wo er gewesen war. Marie sagte ihm nur, dass sein Essen in der Küche sei, aber Adam hatte keinen Hunger.

Sein Schock verwandelte sich langsam in eine riesige Wut. Am liebsten wollte er jemanden anschreien oder noch besser wäre es, wenn Mitch und Buck ihm jetzt über den Weg laufen würden. Adam hatte das Bedürfnis, diese Wut und den Schmerz der in ihm war, an jemanden auszulassen.

Er ging vor die Tür und überlegte, was er jetzt tun könnte. Sein Blick fiel auf das Brennholz,

das er morgen spalten wollte. So zog er sich sein Hemd aus und ging an die Arbeit. Seinen ganzen Frust ließ er am Holz aus, aber auch nachdem er den ersten Stapel geschafft hatte,, fühlte er sich nicht besser. Wütend griff er zum nächsten Holzblock.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ben war mit seinem Termin in der Stadt schneller fertig, als vermutet und so war er bereits am frühen Nachmittag wieder bei der Ponderosa. Er machte sein Pferd fest und sah, dass Adam sich um das Brennholz kümmerte. Auf dem Weg ins Haus winkte er Adam zu und fragte ihn wie es ihm ginge.

„Gut"

Ben nickte und lief weiter. Kurz vor der Tür stoppte er. Was hatte Marie einmal zu ihm gesagt? Er solle mehr darauf achten, was Adam ihm nicht sagte. Marie meinte, Adam redete nicht darüber, wenn er ein Problem hatte. Er versuchte, selber eine Lösung zu finden.

So fragte er sich, warum sich sein Sohn heute um das Brennholz kümmerte? Das sollte er doch erst morgen machen. Und nach dem Haufen, der bereits gespalten war, hatte er schon mehr gemacht, als notwendig. Warum war Adam nicht bei Koko? Er hatte doch heute Nachmittag frei. Ben drehte wieder um und näherte sich Adam.

„Adam?"

Sein Sohn reagierte nicht.

Bevor Adam das nächste Holzstück auf den Block legte, fasste Ben ihm an den Arm.

„Adam?"

Mit einem Ruck zog Adam seinen Arm weg und brüllte seinen Vater an.

„Lass mich in Ruhe Pa."

Ben schnappte nach Luft.

Mit geweiteten Augen sah er zu seinem Sohn. Er war nicht nur über Adams Reaktion geschockt, sondern auch, wie er aussah. Sein Gesicht war Wut verzerrt und seine Augen waren rot vom vielen Weinen. Ganz vorsichtig berührte Ben seinen Sohn erneut am Arm. Leise sprach er mit ihm.

„Adam? Was ist passiert?"

Adam sah seinen Vater an und ging in die Knie. Ben hielt ihn an den Armen fest und ging mit ihm zusammen zu Boden.

„Oh Gott Adam, was ist passiert."

Adam trommelte mit beiden Händen gegen Bens Brustkorb.

„Warum haben sie mich die ganzen Jahre angelogen? Warum Pa?"

Sein Vater verstand kein Wort von dem, was Adam ihm sagen wollte. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was ihn so erschüttert haben könnte.

„Adam, ich verstehe dich nicht. Wer hat dich angelogen?"

„Koko und Amarok."

Adam lehnte sich gegen seinen Vater und Ben drückte ihn an sich. Immer wieder fragte er sich, was nur passiert sein könnte, dass sein Sohn so sehr die Fassung verloren hat. Beide knieten am Boden und Ben hielt ihn einfach nur fest, bis er merkte, dass sich Adam etwas beruhigte.

„Adam, sag mir bitte was passiert ist, nur so kann ich dir helfen. Was haben Koko und ihr Vater damit zu tun, dass du so aus der Fassung bist."

Adam setzte sich nun auf den Boden und hielt sich mit beiden Händen den Kopf.

„Warum haben sie mir immer wieder gesagt, ich soll meine Probleme mit Worten lösen und in Frieden mit der Natur und den Menschen leben, wenn sie selber so grausam sein können. Wie kann ich vom Gleichgewicht der Seele sprechen und im nächsten Moment jemandem die Zunge abschneiden?"

Ben war entsetzt.

„Amarok hat jemanden die Zunge abgeschnitten? Adam, das kann ich nicht glauben"

Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, nicht Amarok. Die Kohuana."

„Adam, kannst du bitte mir das Ganze einmal im Zusammenhang erzählen?"

Sein Sohn hielt sich die Ohren zu.

„Nein Pa. Das kann ich nicht. Ich will das nicht."

Er nahm seinem Sohn die Hände von den Ohren und sah ihm in die Augen. Mit ganz leiser Stimme versuchte er, ihn zu beruhigen.

„Adam, du musst darüber reden. Ich will dir helfen, das was geschehen ist, zu verstehen. Dir deine Angst nehmen. Ich bin bei dir Adam. Hier bei mir kann dir nichts passieren. Adam bitte."

Die Atmung seines Sohnes wurde wieder schneller.

„Adam, versuche ruhig zu bleiben. Sieh mich an und erzähle es."

Er zögerte noch kurz.

„Ich war in der Bisonschlucht und hörte Stimmen und Trommeln.

Im kleinen Tal waren Indianer.

Sie hatten einen Farmer an einen Baum gebunden.

Ich wollte gerade los um dich zu holen, als…"

Er schluckte.

„Weiter mein Sohn. Was geschah dann."

Sie fingen an, ihn mit Pfeilen und Messern zu beschießen, aber so wie es aussah, achteten sie darauf, ihn nicht gleich so schwer zu verletzten. Als er dann aber trotzdem immer lauter schrie, wurde ihm die Zunge abgeschnitten.

Pa und sie schnitten ihm nicht nur die Zunge ab."

Adam erzählte seinem Vater sämtliche Grausamkeiten, die er gesehen hatte und mit jedem Satz wurde Ben blasser.

„Adam, warum bist du nicht weggerannt?"

„Ich konnte nicht Pa. Meine Beine haben sich einfach nicht bewegt."

Er nahm seinen Sohn wieder in den Arm. Er wollte sich nicht vorstellen, was mit ihm passiert wäre, wenn die Indianer ihn entdeckt hätten.

„Aber warum hast du so eine Wut auf Koko und Amarok?

„Pa, seit ich Koko kenne, erzählen mir die beiden, wie wichtig es ist, seine innere Ruhe zu finden. Seine Wut und seine Ängste zu kontrollieren. Dass das die Lebensweise aller Indianer ist. Den Frieden mit sich, mit der Natur und mit den Menschen zu bewahren. Aber das, was ich heute gesehen habe, hatte nichts mit dieser Lebensweise zu tun. Da habe ich nur Spaß am Töten gesehen.

Pa, sie sind jubelnd davongeritten."

Die Gedanken rasten durch Bens Kopf. Was sollte ….was konnte er jetzt seinem Sohn sagen. Das, was er gesehen hatte, war schon für einen Erwachsenen schwer zu ertragen, wie konnte er jetzt Adam helfen?

„Adam, du erinnerst dich an das Gespräch, das wir vor zwei Wochen wegen Mitch und Buck hatten?

Hast du da selber nicht gesagt, dass du es nicht verstehst, dass es unter den Weißen Menschen gibt, die so einen Hass auf alle Indianer haben, dass sie jeden von ihnen töten würden der ihnen vor die Augen kommt?"

Adam nickte.

„Genauso gibt es auch unter den Indianern welche, die jeden Weißen töten würden, den sie sehen.

Adam, die Indianer haben, bis wir in dieses Land kamen, mehr oder weniger friedlich miteinander gelebt. Genauso wie Amarok dir es in den letzten Jahre erzählt hat. Dann wurde ihnen das Land genommen. Sie wurden vertrieben. Sie wurden ermordet. Man versuchte, ihnen unsere Lebensweise aufzudrängen. Die jungen Krieger der Kohuana sind nicht ohne Grund so zornig, Vor fünf Jahren kam die Armee und vertrieb sie von ihrem Land. Daraufhin zogen sie weiter, bis sie im Südwesten einen neuen Platz gefunden haben. Im März jedoch wurde ihnen gesagt, dass sie nach dem Sommer das Land wieder verlassen müssten. Die Älteren unter ihnen, wollten sich dem Schicksal hingeben. Die jüngeren nicht."

„Aber was versprechen sie sich davon, wenn sie andere töten? Davon bekommen sie doch auch nicht ihr Land zurück."

„Die Wut macht blind Adam. Hast du mir nicht einmal etwas von unbedachten Pfeilen erzählt, die den Schützen überraschen? Wenn ich das richtig verstanden habe, heißt es, dass deine Wut und deine Angst jeden treffen können, weil du nicht darüber nachdenkst, wer schuld an dieser Wut ist. Auch du wolltest doch gerade in deiner Wut Amarok und Koko die Schuld geben für das, was du gesehen hast.

Wenn in diesem Moment Koko hier gewesen wäre, hätte sie deine ganze Wut abbekommen. Wäre das gerecht gewesen?"

„Nein. Wäre es nicht."

„Schau dir Amarok an. Auch sein Volk musste ihr ursprüngliches Land verlassen und trotzdem sind sie für dich Freunde geworden. Adam, und dass die Indianer nicht nur im Einklang mit der Natur leben, weiß du doch auch ganz genau. Denk an Inger."

„Das war aber anders. Ich hatte nicht das Gefühl, dass sie Freude am Töten hatten."

Adam sah auf seine Hände und dachte nach.

„Warum hat mir Amarok nie erzählt, dass sie auch vertrieben wurden? Warum hasst er uns nicht?"

„Die genaue Antwort kann nur er dir geben. Ich kann dir sagen, was ich denke. Ich nehme an, dass es für ihn wichtig war, dass du ihn und sein Volk verstehst. Wie sie leben, wie sie denken und was die Natur und das Land, auf dem sie leben, ihnen bedeutet. Er wollte sicher nicht, dass du mit Koko nur aus Mitleid befreundet bist, und das du nicht so wirst wie Buck und Mitch. Schau dir an, was diese beiden in ihrem Alter schon für einen Zorn auf Indianer haben. „

Ben nahm Adams Hände und schaute ihm in die Augen.

„Adam, ich hoffe, dass du das, was du heute gesehen hat, nie wieder zu sehen bekommst, aber du wirst damit leben müssen, dass es in nächster Zeit keinen richtigen Frieden zwischen den Indianern und uns geben wird. Du wirst auch immer wieder zu spüren bekommen, dass Leute dich hassen werden, weil du ein Freund der Indianer bist und die Indianer werden dich hassen, weil du ein Weißer bist. Rede mit Amarok darüber, was du heute gesehen hast, und wie du dich mit den Bildern im Kopf fühlst. Wir beiden werden dir helfen, mit dem was passiert ist, zu leben."

Ben stand auf und zog Adam mit hoch.

„Werde ich es irgendwann vergessen Pa?"

Ben schüttelte traurig den Kopf.

„Leider nein, mein Junge. Es wird dich für immer begleiten."

Adam und sein Vater liefen zum Haus.

„Pa ….., kann ich heute Nacht die Lampe in meinem Zimmer brennen lassen?"

„Natürlich und die im Flur lassen wir auch an."

„Danke Pa."


	10. Chapter 10

Amarok legte sein Werkzeug zur Seite als Adam vor dem Haus vom Pferd stieg. Er hatte ihn bereits erwartet. Ben war noch am selben Abend nach Adams Erlebnis mit den Kohuana zu ihm gekommen, um ihn um Hilfe zu bitten. Natürlich war er sofort bereit gewesen, mit Adam darüber zu reden, und ihm zu helfen das Geschehene zu verarbeiten. Amarok bat Ben aber darum, dass Adam selbst entscheiden sollte, wann es der richtige Zeitpunkt für ihn wäre. So dauerte es über eine Woche, bis Adam sich auf der Farm von Amarok wieder sehen ließ.

„Schön, dass dein Weg dich zu mir geführt hat, Wynono."

„Es war nicht einfach."

„Was hältst du davon, wenn wir zum Bach hinunter laufen und uns dort unterhalten?"

Adam nickte und beide liefen schweigend los. Am Bach setzten sie sich auf einen Stein und sahen eine Zeitlang nur auf das Wasser. „Amarok, warum hast du nicht so einen Hass auf uns? Warum bin ich bei euch so willkommen?"

„Warum hast du dich mit Koko angefreundet, obwohl du wusstest, dass in ihren Adern das Blut der Gosiute fliest und deine Mutter durch den Pfeil eines Indianers ihr Leben verloren hatte?"

Er musste nicht lange darüber nachdenken. „Weil es für mich keine Rolle gespielt hat. Ich mochte sie so, wie sie ist."

„Hast du jemals Wut auf die Indianer gehabt?"

Nun senkte er den Kopf und sprach leiser. „Bis zur letzten Woche nicht."

Erneut schwiegen sie eine Zeitlang und hörten dem sanften Rauschen des Baches zu. „Wynono, was weißt du von der Geschichte meines Volkes?"

„Nicht viel. Nur das, was mein Vater mir erzählt hat. Dass viele von euch ihr Land verlassen mussten, und es immer wieder zu Auseinandersetzungen zwischen uns kommt."

Leise bat Amarok den Großen Geist darum, dass er die richtigen Worte für Wynono in sich trug. „Als der weiße Mann unser Land betrat, wurde er mit offenen Armen empfangen. Es dauerte jedoch nicht lange, und er verstand nicht die Art unseres Lebens. Der weiße Mann strebte nach immer mehr. Er misst den Erfolg eines Mannes nur an der Größe seines Besitzes, nicht an der Größe seines Herzens. Es reicht ihm nicht, im Einklang mit der Natur zu leben. Dann kam er, und wollte uns unser Land abkaufen und verstand nicht, dass man Land nicht verkaufen kann, denn du kannst auch nicht deine Seele verkaufen. Wir alle sind nur für eine kurze Zeit Gäste auf dieser Erde. Das Land gehört uns nicht, aber auch das verstand der weiße Mann nicht und fing an, sich das Land mit Gewalt zu nehmen."

Amarok sah erst eine Weile auf das Wasser und sah dann wieder zu Adam. „Wynono, viele meiner Brüder verloren ihr Leben, nur weil sie eine andere Vorstellung vom Leben haben. Als das Leid meines Volkes immer größer wurde, entschlossen sich die alten Krieger dazu, das Angebot des großen weißen Mannes aus Washington anzunehmen und an einen anderen Ort zu ziehen. Nur so konnten sie ihre Stämme vor einem Massaker bewahren." Der Indianer atmete tief durch. „Aber auch das reichte dem weißen Mann nicht. Er wollte immer noch mehr und fing an, den Stämmen vorzuschreiben, wo sie zu leben haben, und dass sie dieses Gebiet nicht mehr verlassen durften. Aber wir sind alle frei geboren so wie ihr, und wollen nicht eingepfercht sein. Wir wollen die Freiheit haben, zu gehen, wohin es uns beliebt.

Verstehst du, was wir bis heute alles hinnehmen mussten, damit ihr euch in diesem Land niederlassen konntet? Würdest du und dein Vater einfach zusehen, wenn jemand euch von der Ponderosa vertreiben würde?"

„Ich denke, das würden wir nicht tun."

Adam dachte über Amaroks Worte nach. „Aber ich verstehe immer noch nicht diese zwei Extreme. Auf der einen Seite, die jungen Krieger der Kohuana, die so viel Hass in sich haben, und hier dein Stamm, der friedlich neben uns lebt."

„Wynono, in unseren Herzen kämpfen zwei Wölfe miteinander. Einer der beiden ist rachsüchtig, aggressiv und grausam. Der andere hingegen ist liebevoll, sanft und mitfühlend. Und der Wolf, der mehr gefüttert wird, wird den Kampf um das Herz gewinnen und obwohl auch meinem Stamm Unrecht geschehen ist, bin ich voller Hoffnung, dass ich immer den richtigen Wolf füttere."

Adam schüttelte den Kopf. „Aber wir sind doch nicht anders als die, die euch von eurem ursprünglichen Land vertrieben haben."

Amarok lächelte ihn sanftmütig an. „Aber deine Familie und insbesondere du, füttert den richtigen Wolf in eurem Herzen und ihr hört uns zu. Dein Vater achtet dieses Land. Er nimmt zwar mehr als ihr zum Leben braucht, aber er zerstört es nicht. Er möchte, dass auch noch die nächsten Generationen hier leben können. Dein Vater hat verstanden, dass alle Geschöpfe dieser Erde Luft, Sonne und klares Wasser brauchen, um gesund zu bleiben."

„Unsere Lebensweisen sind so unterschiedlich, da fällt es mir schwer zu glauben, dass wir eines Tages in Frieden zusammen leben können."

„Ja, es wird schwer werden. Wir sagen, es gibt drei Arten des Friedens. Der erste Friede, der wichtigste, er ist der, welcher in die Seelen der Menschen einzieht, wenn sie ihre Verwandtschaft, ihr Eins sein mit dem Universum begreifen und inne werden, dass im Mittelpunkt der Welt das große Geheimnis wohnt, und dass diese Mitte tatsächlich überall ist.

Dies ist der wichtigste Friede; alle anderen sind lediglich Spiegelungen davon. Der zweite Friede ist der, welcher zwischen dem Einzelnen geschlossen wird. Und der dritte ist der zwischen den Völkern. Aber vor allem sollst du verstehen, dass es nie Frieden geben kann, so lange nicht der erste Friede vorhanden ist, welcher innerhalb der Menschenseele wohnt."

Adam versuchte Amaroks Worte in sich aufzunehmen und sie zu verstehen. Wieder war eine Stille zwischen ihnen, die aber für beide nicht unangenehm war. „Spürst du noch immer eine Wut in dir, wenn du die Bilder von dem Tag, als dein Herz erschüttert wurde, in deinem Kopf siehst?"

„Es ist keine Wut mehr. Es ist nur eine große Traurigkeit in mir, dass es Menschen gibt, die egal wie ihre Lebensweise ist, sich gegenseitig so viel Leid zufügen können."

„Deswegen lerne, frei zu bleiben, Wynono. Sei kein Gefangener vorgefertigter Ideen, denn diese ziehen nur Unglück und Verwirrung nach sich. Versuche, so zu bleiben wie ich dich kennengelernt habe. Verliere nicht die Unschuld und die Verletzlichkeit in deinem Herzen. Nur so bleibst du offen für andere Sichtweisen." Er legte Adam eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Ich weiß, es wird nicht einfach für dich werden, aber gehe aufrecht wie die Bäume. Lebe dein Leben so stark wie die Berge. Sei aber sanft wie der Frühlingswind. Bewahre die Wärme der Sonne in deinem Herzen, dann brauchst du keine Angst zu haben, dass du den falschen Wolf fütterst und so wirst wie die jungen Krieger der Kohuana oder wie Mitch und Buck."

„Kann ich das denn? Ich als Sohn eines weißen Mannes? Kann ich mit euren Weisheiten durch das Leben gehen? Was ist, wenn ich wieder etwas erlebe, das diese Wut und Zorn in mir auslöst wie vor einer Woche, und ich mich dann nicht beherrschen kann?" Er machte eine kleine Pause. „Amarok, ich wollte an dem Tag auch jemandem weh tun. Egal wem…..Das macht mir Angst."

„Du hast leider schon sehr früh erleben müssen, wie grausam Menschen untereinander sein können, darum versuche, weiter zu lernen, versuche weiter eine Kraft in dir zu entwickeln, aber nicht, um anderen überlegen zu sein, sondern um deinen größten Feind zu bekämpfen….dich selbst. Du hast recht. Du wirst immer ein Sohn der Weißen bleiben und du wirst auch immer wieder die eine oder andere Ansicht von uns in Frage stellen. Aber du redest mit uns, du versuchst, uns zu verstehen und gibst dein Wissen an andere weiter. Nur so können eventuell viele Generationen später Frieden zwischen unseren Völkern herrschen lassen. Denke immer daran, die Wut und der Zorn gehören zu dir wie die Liebe und die Sanftmütigkeit. Wenn du das Gleichgewicht deiner Seele findest, wirst du auch deine Wut besser kontrollieren können; sie kann dann nicht so einen Besitz von dir ergreifen, wie in der vergangenen Woche."

Er nahm Adams Hand. „Wynono, war diese Hand schon immer so groß? Konntest du schon immer laufen? Sprechen? Und die Dinge um dich sofort begreifen?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht. Ich musste es erst lernen und meine Hand ist gewachsen."

„Auch die jungen Krieger meines Stammes müssen all die Sachen, die ich dir beibringe erlernen und begreifen. Für dich ist es noch schwerer, weil du nicht unter uns lebst. Glaube mir, wenn du uns weiter so gut zuhörst, brauchst du keine Angst vor deiner Wut zu haben."

„Ich habe aber vielleicht nicht mehr die Zeit, das alles zu lernen. Es ist so schwer, immer wieder zu hören, dass die Indianer grausam sind und alle getötet werden müssen. Es ist schwer, zu sehen, was Koko für Probleme in der Schule hat. Ich bin noch nicht so stark, um mich selbst zu bekämpfen."

„Das bist du schon. Du bist bereits so stark, dass du dich nicht fürchtest, die Wahrheit auszusprechen. Du hast keine Angst, zu schockieren oder zu provozieren, weil deine Taten und deine Worte ohne Zwang aus deinem Inneren kommen. Immer wieder hast du Koko zur Seite gestanden, egal was andere sagten."

„Manchmal ist es aber sehr schwer für mich, die eigene Meinung zu vertreten. Ich fühle mich dann so alleine."

„Bist du das? Denke nach, Wynono?"

Adam lächelte. „Nein. Das bin ich nicht. Ich habe meine Familie und euch."

„Genauso ist es. Du bist nicht so, wie die meisten Kinder bei euch in der Schule. Du wirst nie den einfachsten Weg gehen. Du bist wie der eine Falke, der mit einem anderen Falken auf dem Baum sitzt und einen Schwarm Wildenten vorbeifliegen sieht. Du sagst nicht zu deinem Bruder: Schau, dort fliegt die Mehrheit, dass muss der richtige Weg sein, schließen wir uns an. Du wirst weiter den Weg deiner eignen Meinung gehen."

Adam folgte mit den Augen dem Verlauf des Baches. In Laufe seiner Reise nach Nevada hatte er schon vieles gesehen und erlebt, das ihn erschrocken und Angst ihm gemacht hatte. Aber das, was im letzten Monat passiert ist, hat ihn sehr nachdenklich gemacht. Buck hatte keine Angst gehabt, ihn mit einem Messer anzugreifen und ihn zu verletzen. Mitch hätte ihn sicher so lange gewürgt, bis er bewusstlos oder sogar tot gewesen wäre, und er hatte lernen müssen, dass es Menschen gibt, die sich darüber freuen, wenn jemand getötet wird. Wie soll er in so einer Welt leben können? Wie soll oder wie kann er sich davor schützen, nicht selber so zu werden. Nur indem er lernt, sein inneres Gleichgewicht zu finden? Er sah zu Amarok. Kokos Vater war wie ein Fels. Adam hatte das Gefühl, das ihn nichts erschüttern könnte. Er hatte aber auch gesehen, wenn er ihm zeigt, wie er sich verteidigen kann, dass er schnell und stark war. Könnte er genauso werden? Genauso so ruhig, aber wenn es nötig sein muss, sich mit aller Härte gegen andere zu wehren? „Amarok, was muss ich machen, damit ich noch mehr lernen kann, um mit meiner Seele im Gleichgewicht zu leben?"

„Mach so weiter wie bisher und wenn dann wieder Steine auf deinem Weg liegen, weißt du doch, was du zu tun hast."

„Ich gehe nicht zurück. Ich suche den Weg darum herum."

„Lerne die Schönheit des Augenblicks zu genießen, den Flug eines Vogels, das Brausen des Windes, das Plätschern einer Quelle, den geheimnisvollen Halbschatten im Unterholz. Werde wieder wie dein kleiner Bruder, mit dem Staunen über alle Dinge und die Zeit wird still stehen. Dann wirst du die ganze Welt durch deinen eigenen Körper erfahren."

„Ich möchte mit deiner Hilfe diesen Weg weiter gehen und noch mehr von euch lernen. Ich habe nur noch eine Frage…" Seine Stimme wurde wieder leiser. „Wie bekomme ich die Schreie des Farmers wieder aus meinem Kopf? Sie sind so laut….gerade in der Nacht."

„Wenn du lernst, sie nicht mehr als dein Feind zu sehen, sondern als warnenden Begleiter, dann werden die Schreie leiser, aber sie werden nie verstummen." Amarok stand auf. „Wynono, wir haben heute viele Worte miteinander gewechselt, nun sollte deine Seele ausruhen, um sie später richtig verstehen zu können. Ich denke, Aponi hat unser Mittagessen fertig. Wir sollten sie nicht warten lassen."

„Ist es schon so spät? Dann muss ich nach Hause. Marie wartet sicher auch schon auf mich."

Amarok legte seine Hand auf Adams Rücken. „Keine Eile mein junger Krieger. Dein Vater und ich haben vereinbart, wenn du kommst, um mit mir zu reden, dass du so lange hier bleiben kannst, wie du möchtest. Ich gehe doch davon aus, dass deine Eltern wissen, dass du gerade bei uns bist?"

Adam nickte. „Dann komm. Koko wartet schon auf dich."


	11. Chapter 11

„Schau hier Koko, was ich gefunden habe."

Hoss hatte einen kleinen Stein aufgehoben und beobachtete fasziniert, wie mehrere Käfer versuchten, sich wieder in die Erde einzubuddeln. Koko hockte sich neben ihn und schaute zu.

„Meinst du, sie haben jetzt Angst Koko?"

„Ich denke, ein wenig. Du hast ihnen ja ihren Schutz vor anderen Tieren weggenommen."

„Aber wie kann ich sie dann beobachten?"

„Indem du wartest, bis sie mal von alleine unter dem Stein hervorkommen."

Hoss überlegte kurz und sah sie dann traurig an.

„Das dauert ja ewig. Dann ist die Schulpause ja schon vorbei."

Koko lächelte ihn an.

„Jetzt hast du ja den Stein schon oben, und wenn wir wieder hinein gehen, legst du ihn einfach wieder zurück."

Hoss freute sich wieder, und beide sahen schweigend den Käfern weiter zu.

„Na du Riesenbaby, bist du jetzt an der Reihe?"

Hoss drehte seinen Kopf zu Mitch und Buck, die hinter ihnen standen.

„Womit bin ich an der Reihe?"

Buck schlug seinem Freund mit der flachen Hand auf die Brust.

„Habe ich es dir nicht gesagt? So groß wie der ist, so blöd ist der auch."

Beide Jungen standen vor Koko und Hoss und lachten laut.

„Na, was wohl, Riesenbaby? Kaum ist dein Bruder mal nicht da, da macht sich das Halbblut schon an den nächsten Cartwright ran."

„Mensch Buck, das ist nun mal so bei den Wilden. Die haben immer mehrere Männer gleichzeitig."

Beim Aufstehen fasste Koko Hoss an den Arm.

„Komm Hoss, lass uns woanders hingehen. Die zwei wollen wieder nur Ärger suchen."

Mitch trat einen Schritt näher an Koko heran.

„Hast du Angst Halbblut, weil Adam nicht hier ist?

„Ich habe keine Angst vor euch, Mitch. Ich brauche Adam nicht, um mich gegen euch beide zu wehren."

Mitch kam ihr noch näher. Seine Stimme war nur noch ein Flüstern.

„Das ist gut. Denn ich denke, wir drei werden eines Tages noch viel Spaß miteinander haben."

Koko ging einen Schritt zurück und sah ihn angewidert an.

„Mitch, du bist einfach nur ekelig."

„Mitch, worauf willst du denn warten? Sie wird doch bald dreizehn. Da weiß sie doch, wie das Spiel geht. Die dreckigen Indianer nehmen sich doch nur so junge Mädchen zur Frau."

Hoss verstand zwar nicht genau, worum es gerade ging, aber er sah, dass sich Koko sehr unwohl in dieser Situation fühlte und stellte sich zwischen ihr und den beiden Jungen.

„Ich glaube, ihr solltet jetzt gehen."

Buck schlug Hoss mit der Faust gegen den Brustkorb.

„Was ist Riesenbaby? Dein Bruder hatte schon keine Chance gegen uns, und jetzt denkst du, du kannst gegen uns bestehen? Du kannst doch nicht mal einer Fliege etwas zu leide tun."

„Geht einfach."

Mitch war inzwischen etwas zur Seite gegangen und tippte Hoss nun auf die Schulter.

„Riesenbaby, ihr Cartwrights seid so einfach zu provozieren. Bei deinem Bruder brauchen wir nur was gegen seine süße Freundin zu sagen, und bei dir denke ich, brauche ich nur deine süßen Käfer ins Jenseits zu befördern."

Während er das sagte, trat er auf die Käfer, die Hoss und Koko sich gerade angesehen hatten. Mitch konnte gar nicht so schnell reagieren, wie Hoss ihn am Kragen packte und mit seiner Faust zuschlug. Benommen blieb er am Boden liegen. Buck wollte seinem Freund zur Hilfe kommen und sprang Hoss von hinten auf den Rücken, aber es fiel Hoss nicht schwer, Buck abzuschütteln und ebenfalls mit einem kräftigen Schlag zu Boden zu bringen. Er wollte sich gerade bücken, um Mitch wieder zu packen, als Koko an seiner Seite war und seinen Arm mit beiden Händen festhielt.

„Hoss, das reicht. Es wird schon so wieder genug Ärger geben. Mach es nicht noch schlimmer."

„Aber Koko, die zwei sind einfach nur böse. Schon immer gewesen. Ich habe doch genau mitbekommen, was sie dir und Adam die letzten Jahre angetan haben."

Koko zog Hoss in Richtung Schulgebäude.

„Hoss, sie werden eines Tages dafür ihre Strafe bekommen. Da bin ich mir sicher."

Hoss blieb stehen und grinste sie an.

„Stimmt, das werden sie. Adam wird sie erschießen."

Sie sah ihn geschockt an.

„Warum sollte er das tun? Wie kommst du auf so einen furchtbaren Gedanken?"

Hoss hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund.

„Ich darf doch darüber nicht reden."

„Worüber darfst du nicht reden?"

Hoss schüttelte den Kopf.

„Hoss, du sagst mir sofort, warum du sicher bist, dass Adam die zwei erschießen wird."

Hoss druckste noch etwas herum und steckte seine Hände in die Tasche.

„Na weil…na, er…..,sag ihm aber nicht, dass ich es dir erzählt habe."

„Hoss, das kann ich dir noch nicht versprechen. Es kommt darauf an, was du mir jetzt erzählst."

„ Er bringt sich das Schießen bei. Adam hat mir gesagt, er muss üben, um später schneller als die andern zu sein. Damit er dich beschützen kann."

Koko war völlig geschockt.

„Adam muss mich nicht beschützen. Ich kann auf mich selbst aufpassen. Er soll das lassen. Er braucht das nicht zu lernen, und er soll später auch keine Waffe tragen."

„Bist du jetzt böse mit ihm?"

„Ja"

Hoss war völlig geknickt. Es viel ihm doch immer schon schwer, solche Sachen für sich zu behalten. Warum kann er nicht einfach einmal seinen Mund halten? Jetzt würden sich Adam und Koko wieder streiten, und er war schuld daran.

Koko verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah zu Hoss.

„Hoss, hör auf, so zu gucken. Du weißt, dass ich es nicht leiden kann, wenn du traurig bist. Aber ich kann doch nicht zusehen, wie Adam sich selbst in Gefahr bringt."

„Aber alle tragen doch Waffen, und er wird in einem halben Jahr fünfzehn. Dann bekommt er sicher von Pa seinen ersten Revolver geschenkt."

„Dann soll er ihn nicht annehmen."

Hoss sah zu Boden.

„ Koko, du und Adam, ihr zwei streitet in letzter Zeit so oft. Seid ihr nicht mehr Freunde?"

„Doch, das sind wir. Deswegen streiten wir uns ja."

Koko holte Luft und versuchte, Hoss wieder etwas freundlicher anzusehen.

„ Hoss, dein Bruder ist im Moment nicht so einfach. Er und Tom machen ständig irgendwelche blöden Sachen, die ich nicht witzig finde."

Hoss lachte laut.

„Oh, ich weiß, was du meinst. Adam hat mit Pa deswegen auch schon Ärger bekommen. Letztens haben sie ausprobiert, wer es schafft, ein Pferd einzureiten, und sie haben sich das Wildeste ausgesucht. Als Pa das gesehen hat, dachte ich, er bringt Adam um, und obwohl er eine saftige Strafe bekommen hatte, hat er mir gesagt, dass es das wert war."

„Genau das meine ich, Hoss. Tom und er bringen sich ständig in Gefahr, und jetzt will er mit einer Waffe herum rennen. Da kann ich nicht einfach zusehen."

Hoss zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich denke nicht, dass du ihm das ausreden kannst."

Bevor Koko ihm eine Antwort geben konnte, läutete Mr. Conner die Schulglocke und die Pause war vorbei.

Natürlich haben sich Mitch und Buck bei ihrem Lehrer beschwert, dass Hoss sie ohne Grund geschlagen hätte, aber Mr. Conner kannte die beiden gut genug, um zu wissen, dass sie sicher nicht ganz unschuldig an der Sache waren. So bekamen alle drei einen Brief mit nach Hause.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hoss stand vor dem Schreibtisch seines Vaters und überreichte ihm den Brief. Ben schaute seinen Sohn erstaunt an. Dass Adam hin und wieder einen mit nach Hause brachte, war er gewohnt, aber dass nun auch Hoss damit anfing, überraschte ihn. Als er jedoch las, dass Mitch und Buck mit der Sache zu tun hatten, war er mehr darüber sauer, dass Adam seinem Bruder nicht geholfen hatte.

„Hoss, wo war dein Bruder in der Pause?"

Hoss schaute zur Decke und zog die Schultern nach oben.

„Hoss, siehe mich bitte an, wenn ich mit dir rede und antworte mir richtig."

Er sah seinen Vater wieder an.

„Ich weiß nicht, wo er war, Pa."

„Na, so groß ist doch der Schulhof nicht."

Hoss wusste bereits am Morgen, dass die ganze Sache schief gehen würde, aber er hatte sich von Adam bequatschen lassen.

„Er war nicht auf dem Schulhof."

„Hoss…., ich merke doch, du verschweigst mir etwas."

Hoss schnaufte laut.

„Er war heute nicht in der Schule."

Ben lehnte sich nach vorne und sah Hoss mit großen Augen an.

„Ihr seid doch heute früh zusammen losgeritten."

„Ja, aber wir haben uns kurz danach getrennt, und er ist in die Berge geritten, um sich mit Tom dort zu treffen."

„Ben lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. An seinem Blick konnte Hoss sehen, dass es kein angenehmer Nachmittag für Adam werden würde.

„Und wo ist dein Bruder jetzt?"

„Ich sollte sagen, dass er eine Stunde später kommt."

Ben schloss die Augen und versuchte, seine Wut nicht an Hoss auszulassen.

„Hoss, du kannst jetzt nach oben gehen und deine Hausaufgaben machen. Sei aber nicht so laut, Little Joe macht noch seinen Mittagsschlaf."

„Ja Sir."

Ben wartete, bis Hoss Zimmertür zuging und stand dann auf, um zu Marie zu gehen, die im Sessel saß und nähte.

„Hast du das gerade gehört, was Hoss erzählt hat?"

Ben war noch immer außer sich und versuchte, nicht zu laut zu sprechen.

„Ja, habe ich."

„Und? …..Ich meine, wie kannst du da so ruhig bleiben. Ich weiß nicht, was mit dem Jungen zur Zeit los ist. Ob ich ihm etwas sage oder nicht, es ist ihm völlig egal. Es interessiert ihn einfach nicht. Ich dachte, nach dem Vorfall mit den Wildpferd würde er sich wieder zusammenreißen, aber nein, jetzt schwänzt er die Schule."

Marie sah amüsiert zu, wie Ben vor dem Kamin auf und ab lief. Als er den Gesichtsausdruck seiner Frau sah, blieb er vor ihr stehen, legte die Hände an die Seite und sah sie böse an.

„Wie kannst du darüber lachen?"

„Ben, wie warst du denn in dem Alter? Hast du da alles gemacht, was dein Vater dir gesagt hat?"

„Ja, natürlich habe ich das."

„Ja natürlich hast du das…."

Sie grinste wieder.

„Und warum bist du dann mit fünfzehn von zu Hause weggegangen, um auf eigenen Beinen zu stehen?"

Ben setzte seine Wanderung vor dem Kamin fort.

„Das…., das waren andere Zeiten. Das kann man nicht vergleichen."

Marie legte die Nähsachen zurück auf den Tisch und stand auf.

„Ben. Merkst du nicht, dass dein Sohn so langsam ein junger Mann wird? Er will sich ausprobieren, und nicht immer auf dich hören."

„Ach, deswegen muss er ständig Kopf und Kragen riskieren? Wer weiß, was die beiden heute in den Bergen angestellt haben. Und dann noch für diesen Blödsinn die Schule zu schwänzen. Da soll ich ruhig bleiben? Er kann sich sicher sein, dass er damit nicht einfach so durchkommt."

„Du sollst es ja auch nicht einfach so übergehen, aber vielleicht solltest du mit ihm auch einmal ein richtiges Vater- Sohn- Gespräch führen und ihm mehr Verantwortung auf der Ranch geben."

„Marie, ich verstehe dich nicht. Mal sagst du, ich verlange zu viel von Adam und jetzt soll ich ihm wieder mehr Verantwortung geben."

„Ja, dein Sohn hatte mit Elf hier mehr zu tun gehabt, als jetzt mit fast Fünfzehn. Warum lässt du ihn nicht schon einige Pferde zureiten. Adam kann das schon."

Bens Stimme wurde wieder lauter.

„Weil er letzte Woche ein Pferd zum Stehen brachte, meinst du, er kann das? „

„Es war nicht sein erstes Pferd und auch George meinte, Adam könne jetzt schon bei den Pferden mitarbeiten und ich denke, wenn du es zulässt, wird er auch wieder ruhiger werden."

Ben sah seine Frau mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an.

„Wie meinst du das, es war nicht sein erstes Pferd?"

„Er saß in diesem Monat bereits drei Mal auf einem Bronco. Adam und George hatten mich gefragt, ob ich ihm das erlaube, und ich habe ja gesagt."

Nun konnte Ben sich nicht mehr zurückhalten.

„Du hast was? Ohne mit mir darüber zu reden. Adam ist noch viel zu jung dafür."

„Ben, je älter dein Sohn wird, um so weniger traust du ihm zu. Ich habe es dir nicht gesagt, weil ich genau wusste, dass du dagegen bist."

„Und das mit Recht. Ich will nicht, das ihm etwas passiert."

Um so lauter Ben wurde, um so leiser redete Marie.

„Seit dem Vorfall damals mit den Kohuana, habe ich das Gefühl, du willst ihn vor allem beschützen, aber das geht nicht gut, Ben. Es ist doch dann ganz normal, dass Adam mit Tom seine Grenzen austesten will. Gib ihm seine Freiheiten, ohne dass er merkt, dass du ein Auge darauf hast. Lass Adam mit den Pferden arbeiten. Geh mit ihm jetzt vor dem Winter auf die Jagd. Zeige ihm, wie er erwachsen werden kann, ohne sich ständig kopflos in Gefahr zu begeben."

Ben sagte nichts, sondern brummte nur.

„Mon Amour. Glaube mir, bei Hoss und Little Joe weißt du dann, was auf dich zukommt. Dann wird es dir auch nicht mehr so schwerfallen. Wo wir gerade bei Little Joe sind. So wie es aussieht, hat er dein Brüllen gehört."

Sie stand auf, lief die Treppe hoch, um Little Joe zu holen und Ben dachte über ihre Worte nach.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Adam lag im seinem Bett und dachte über den Nachmittag nach. Draußen tobte ein Gewitter, und es würde sicher nicht lange dauern, dass Hoss und Joe an seinem Bett stehen würden, weil sie Angst haben. Adam war am Morgen schon klar gewesen, dass Hoss seinem Vater erzählen würde, dass er die Schule geschwänzt hatte. Aber er war nicht böse auf ihn. Adam wusste ja, dass es Hoss immer schwer fiel, solche Sachen für sich zu behalten. Deswegen hatte er ja schon damit gerechnet, dass sein Vater ihn bereits vor Tür in Empfang nehmen würde. Aber dann war er überrascht gewesen, dass sie nicht gleich in den Stall gingen, sondern sein Vater sich mit ihm in den Garten setzte. Adam fand das Gespräch sehr angenehm, obwohl er genau merkte, dass sein Vater auf ihn sauer war. Sie redeten über viele Dinge, natürlich auch darüber, dass es nicht richtig ist, die Schule zu schwänzen und Hoss damit reinzuziehen. Seine Strafe fiel relativ mild aus, was ihn natürlich wunderte, aber noch mehr erstaunt war er darüber, dass sein Vater ihm nun erlaubte, mit George und den Pferden zu arbeiten. Und wenn Adam nicht mehr die Schule schwänzen würde, würden sie nächstes Wochenende zusammen auf die Jagd gehen.

Es gab immer wieder Tage, da schätzte Adam seinen Vater völlig falsch ein. Adam drehte seinen Kopf zur Seite, als er hörte, wie sich seine Zimmertür leise öffnete. Hoss hatte Joe an der Hand, und beide schauten ihn mit großen Augen an. Er sagte nichts, sondern hob nur seine Decke hoch und beiden krabbelten sofort darunter.

„Adam?...Bist du böse mit mir, dass ich es Pa gesagt habe?"

Adam lag in der Mitte und hatte um jeden seiner Brüder den Arm gelegt.

„Nein Hoss. Ich habe doch die besten Brüder, die man sich nur wünschen kann."


	12. Chapter 12

Koko saß vor ihrem Haus und flocht einen Korb, als sie die Hufe eines Pferdes hörte. Sie war etwas erstaunt. Koko hätte nicht gedacht, dass Adam nach ihrem letzten Streit heute vorbeikommen würde. Langsam stieg er aus dem Sattel und blieb beim Pferd stehen.

„Bin ich dir noch willkommen?"

Koko legte ihre Sachen zur Seite und stand auf.

„Natürlich. Das weißt du doch, aber ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du heute wirklich kommst."

Er grinste leicht verlegen.

„Ich habe dir doch mal gesagt, ich werde immer zu deinem Geburtstag kommen. Egal, was ist oder war, und meine Versprechen halte ich immer."

Er ging einen Schritt auf sie zu und nahm sie in den Arm.

„Alle Gute zum Geburtstag Koko, und verzeih mir, dass ich manchmal ein Idiot bin."

Lachend stieß sie ihn weg.

„Ja, das bist du wirklich im Moment."

Adam nahm ein Armband aus seiner Tasche und gab es ihr.

„Für dich."

Koko sah es sich an und erkannte sofort, was für ein Band das war.

„Das ist doch ein Mountain Range. Das Band steht für Harmonie und Freundschaft und ein Zeichen der Heimat."

Sie schob sich das Armband auf das Handgelenk und drückte ihn.

„Danke, Adam."

Sie ließ ihn los und sah sich das Band noch einmal genauer an.

„Hast du das alleine gemacht? Es ist doch gar nicht so einfach, die Farben in die richtige Reihenfolge zu bringen?"

„Na ja, Aponi hat mir damit etwas geholfen, und mir die Bedeutung des Bandes erklärt."

„Auch, dass die Farben die Himmelsrichtungen der Heimat darstellen sollen?"

„Ja alles…..,Koko meine Freundschaft zu dir, ist mir sehr wichtig, und ich habe keine Ahnung, warum wir uns ständig streiten."

Koko setzte sich wieder auf die Bank vor dem Haus und Adam gesellte sich zu ihr.

„Ich weiß schon, warum ich so sauer auf dich bin. Weil, wenn du mit Tom zusammen bist, ihr einfach nur noch blöd seid. Ihr macht Witze über die ich nicht lachen kann, und dann noch ständig eure Wettkämpfe, wer besser, schneller oder stärker ist."

„Es macht aber Spaß."

„ Ja, euch, aber mir nicht. Ich mag Tom. Er ist ein netter Kerl, aber sobald ihr zwei zusammen seid, seid ihr unausstehlich."

Adam sah nach unten.

„Kann schon sein, dass du recht hast. Deswegen will ich ja auch mit ihm alleine etwas machen, aber dann bist du wieder sauer, dass ich keine Zeit für dich habe."

Koko spielte mit dem Armband von Adam und dachte nach.

„Ich bin nur traurig. Die letzten Jahre haben wir so viel Zeit miteinander verbracht und jetzt sehen wir uns kaum noch und wenn wir uns sehen, dann dauert es nicht lange, und einer ist auf den anderen sauer."

„Ich weiß, aber ich habe nicht mehr so viel Zeit, wie vorher. Ich helfe wieder mehr auf der Ranch und die wenigen Nachmittage, an denen ich frei habe, will ich dann mit Tom verbringen, aber auf der anderen Seite fehlst du mir auch."

Adam zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Koko, ich möchte nicht, dass unsere Freundschaft kaputtgeht."

Sie sah auf das Armband.

„Ich doch auch nicht."

„Koko, hast du Lust, am Donnerstag mit uns Thanksgiving zu feiern? Mein Eltern haben nichts dagegen, wenn du auch wieder über Nacht bleibst."

„Aber Tom ist nicht bei euch, oder?"

„Nein. Nur wir, die Anders und du…,wenn du Lust hast."

Sie nickte.

„Ich werde nachher meine Mutter fragen."

Sie saßen eine Weile schweigend vor dem Haus.

„Adam…,da ist noch etwas, was ich nicht gut finde."

Er sah sie an.

„Und was?

„Dass du dir das Schießen beibringst. Warum machst du das?"

Adam verdreht die Augen.

„Das hat dir Hoss erzählt nicht wahr?"

„Ja,. Sei aber nicht sauer mit ihm. Er wollte es eigentlich nicht erzählen. Es ist ihm nur so herausgerutscht."

„ Ist schon o.k. Warum findest du das nicht in Ordnung? Alle tragen doch Waffen, und ich will es einfach können, wenn ich es irgendwann mal brauche."

Sie blickte ihn böse an.

„Wozu? Um Mitch und Buck zu erschießen?"

„Blödsinn. Das würde ich nicht machen. Du weißt doch ganz genau, dass ich niemanden mit Absicht verletzten würde."

„Ja, jetzt noch. Aber was ist, wenn du älter bist, und du wirst von den beiden provoziert? Du gehst ja jetzt schon immer hoch, wenn sie nur in meiner Nähe sind."

„Ja, das stimmt, aber ich mache ja nichts. Ich würde mich nur verteidigen und das mit allen Mitteln. Ich werde nie wieder zulassen, dass Mitch mir so nahe kommen kann."

„Merkst du eigentlich, welche Wut du auf die beiden hast? Was wird erst sein, wenn ihr alle Waffen habt? Bist du sicher, dass du nicht als erster ziehen wirst?"

Mit besorgten Augen sah sie ihn an.

„Adam, ich möchte nicht, dass dir meinetwegen etwas passiert."

Er nahm ihre Hand und zeigte auf das Armband.

„Koko, das Band ist nur ein Symbol für die Freundschaft. Das Armband kann kaputtgehen, oder du verlierst es, aber die richtige Freundschaft sieht man daran, dass man füreinander da ist… Immer. Und wenn dir irgendwer, wer auch immer, wehtun will, bin ich da, um dir zu helfen und wenn es sein muss, auch mit Gewalt. Das habe ich in den letzten Jahren gemacht und werde es auch in der Zukunft machen. Wir beide wissen, dass die Zeit der Schulhofschlägereien irgendwann vorbei ist und dann möchte ich vorbereitet sein. Das heißt aber nicht, dass ich wie ein Killer durch die Stadt laufe. Dazu habe ich zu viel von euch gelernt, wie man seine Wut kontrollieren kann."

Sie sah ihn immer noch traurig an.

„Ich kann dich nicht davon abhalten?"

„Nein. Koko, auch dein Vater trägt ein Messer, und würde dich und deine Mutter ohne zu Zögern verteidigen. Sagst du zu ihm auch, er soll das Messer weglegen?"

Koko verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Natürlich würde ich das nicht tun. Aber irgendwie ist das etwas anderes. Ich weiß auch nicht, warum."

„Na, ihr zwei."

Aponi schaute zu Tür heraus.

„Wird es euch nicht langsam zu kalt da draußen? Ich habe im Haus frischen Kuchen und warmen Kakao, also wenn ihr Lust habt…."

„Natürlich haben wir das,"

riefen Koko und Adam gleichzeitig.

„Na, dann kommt rein."

Bevor Koko ins Haus lief, hielt Adam sie am Arm fest.

„Koko…,bevor ich mit einer Waffe durch die Stadt laufe, wird es noch zwei oder drei Jahre dauern. Wer weiß, wie du dann über die Sache denkst, aber bitte, habe keine Angst um mich."

„Ich soll keine Angst um dich haben, aber du darfst Angst um mich haben?"

Er grinste sie an.

„Klar doch. Männer haben immer Angst um ihre Frauen."

Sie zeigte ihm einen Vogel und ging ins Haus.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Adam war auf dem Weg nach Hause. Er blieb jetzt immer zweimal in der Woche eine Stunde länger in der Schule. In der einen Stunde brachte Mr. Conner ihm das Gitarre spielen bei und in der anderen Stunde sprachen sie über Bücher oder Zeitungsartikel, die ihm sein Lehrer zuvor zum Lesen gab. Er war nämlich der Meinung, wenn Adam weiter so gut in der Schule ist, er einer der Wenigen wäre, der später auf die Universität gehen könnte, deswegen hatte er angefangen, Adam mehr Aufgaben, als den anderen Schülern zu geben.

Adam freute sich schon darauf, dass Koko morgen zum Thanksgiving zu ihm kommen durfte. Er überlegte gerade, was sie dann zusammen machen könnten, als er das Pferd seines Vater etwas abseits der Straße stehen sah. Seinen Vater konnte er jedoch nirgendwo sehen. Adam stieg aus dem Sattel und näherte sich vorsichtig dem Pferd. Nach dem ersten Betrachten konnte er keine Verletzungen an ihm feststellen. Da Adam die ganze Situation befremdlich war, widerstand er der Versuchung, nach seinem Vater zu rufen. Wie hatte Amarok einmal zu ihm gesagt. Er soll darauf hören, was seine Sinne ihm sagen. Und die sagten ihm sehr deutlich, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmte.

Er lief ein Stück weiter in Richtung einer kleinen Gruppe von Felsen. Plötzlich sah er auf der Wiese etwas aufblitzen. Adam bückte sich und mit weit aufgerissen Augen hob er den Revolver seines Vaters auf. Wieder dachte er an Amaroks Worte. Wenn du dich in eine unbekannte Situation begibst, versuche deine Seele im Gleichgewicht zu halten. Lasse dich nicht von Emotionen oder Ängsten ablenken. Konzentriere dich auf das, was du weißt.

Adam sah zurück zu den Pferden. Was wusste er? Dass sein Vater niemals sein Pferd einfach so stehen lassen würde. Dass er nie seine Waffe einfach so auf der Wiese liegen lassen würde. Sein Blick fiel wieder auf die Gruppe von Felsen. Alles in ihm sagte, dass sein Vater dort ist. Mit einem Mal durchfuhr ihn ein kalter Schauer. Hatte sein Vater beim Frühstück nicht gesagt, dass er heute das Geld für die Löhne von der Bank abholen wollte? Langsam näherte er sich den Felsen und vorsichtig schaute er an ihnen vorbei. Dort kniete sein Vater auf dem Boden und ein fremder Mann hielt ihm einen Revolver an den Kopf. Adam lehnte sich an den kalten Stein. Im Kopf hörte er die Stimme Amaroks. Wenn du dich für den Angriff entscheidest, musst du eins mit deinen Sinnen und deiner Seele sein. Deine Gefühle treten in den Hintergrund. Zeige ihm nicht deine Angst. Beobachte deinen Gegner. Warte auf eine Reaktion von ihm, und wenn es nur das kurze Blitzen vor dem Angriff in seinen Augen ist. Lass dich nicht zum ersten Schritt provozieren. Wenn du deinen Körper beherrschst und nicht dein Körper dich beherrscht, wirst du als Sieger aus dem Kampf gehen.

Adam blickte zu der Waffe in seiner Hand. Automatisch kontrollierte er, wie viele Kugeln sich in der Trommel befanden. Er schloss die Augen atmete tief durch und versuchte, seine Angst in den Hintergrund treten zu lassen. Adam konzentrierte sich auf seine Atmung. Er fuhr zusammen, als er die Stimme des Fremden brüllen hörte.

„Ich knall dich ab, wenn du mir das Geld nicht sofort gibst."

Sein Vater musste sehr leise sprechen, da Adam seine Antwort nicht hörte.

„Du spielst mit deinem Leben, Cartwright."

Adam fing an zu schwitzen. Lass deine Angst in Hintergrund treten….Du musst die Kontrolle über dich haben, nicht deine Emotionen…Erneut atmete Adam tief durch. Dann drehte er sich um und lief an der Felsengruppe vorbei. Er wunderte sich, dass der Fremde nicht zu ihm sah. Er musste ihn doch hören, so laut wie sein Herz schlug.

Sein Blick fiel auf seinen Vater. Lass deine Emotionen in den Hintergrund treten. Adam richtete die Waffe auf den Fremden. Ganz ruhig lag sie in seiner Hand. Sein Blick war nur auf den Mann gerichtet. Seine Stimme war kräftig und ohne Emotion.

„Nehmen Sie die Waffe runter."

Ben und der Fremde sahen zu Adam. Der Fremde war zuerst erstaunt, um dann aber schnell loszulachen. Als Ben seinen Sohn mit der Waffe sah, wurde er kreidebleich und seine Stimme versagte vor Entsetzten.

„Junge, willst du mich etwa aufhalten?"

Lasse dich nicht zu einer unüberlegten Handlung provozieren.

„Ich sage es noch einmal, legen Sie die Waffe weg."

Der Fremde legte den Kopf schief und sah sich Adam genauer an.

„Dich kenne ich doch. Du bist doch der Sohn von Cartwright, nicht wahr?"

Ben betete innerlich, dass Adam ihm darauf keine Antwort geben würde.

„Ja"

Wieder lachte der Fremde laut.

„Junge, legt die Knarre weg, sonst erschieße ich deinen Vater."

Zeige deine Angst nicht. Du hast die Kontrolle über die Situation. Lasse dich nicht provozieren. Die Emotionen müssen in den Hintergrund treten.

„Machen Sie es doch. Sie werden ihm folgen, weil ich Sie dann erschieße"

Ben schnappte hörbar nach Luft.

„Du meinst es ernst Junge, oder?"

Achte auf seine Reaktion…..achte auf seine Augen…..achte auf seine Hände…..

„Ja."

Der Fremde überlegte, was er tun sollte. Wenn er Cartwright erschießt und der Junge im selben Moment abdrücken würde, hätte er keine Chance. Er trat Ben in den Brustkorb, so dass dieser nach hinten fiel.

„Dann sag deinem Daddy Aufwiedersehen."

Während er das sagte, drehte er sich zu Adam und richtete die Waffe auf ihn. Er wunderte sich noch, warum er einen Schuss hörte, obwohl er den Abzug noch nicht durch gezogen hatte. Das letzte was er dann sah, war Adam mit der Waffe in der Hand und einem eiskalten Blick.

Ben öffnete vorsichtig die Augen. Sie hatten sich geschlossen, als er den Schuss hörte. Mit der festen Überzeugung, Adam tot am Boden liegen zu sehen, sah er sich um. Immer noch mit der Waffe in der Hand stand Adam dort.

Langsam erhob sich Ben und lief zuerst zu dem Fremden. Danach näherte er sich mit Bedacht seinem Sohn und sprach ihn leise an.

„Adam, gib mir bitte die Waffe"

Ohne auf seinen Vater schauen, reichte er ihm den Revolver. Sein Blick war immer noch auf den Mann am Boden gerichtet.

„Ist er tot, Pa?"

„Ja, er ist tot Adam."

Nun sah Adam seinen Vater an.

„Pa…,fühlt man sich danach immer so schlecht?"

Ben legte seine Hand auf Adams Arm.

„Adam ich hoffe, du wirst dich nie danach gut fühlen."


	13. Chapter 13

Wie lange er schon beim Ausmisten war, konnte er nicht sagen. Er brauchte jedoch länger, als sonst, da zu viele Gedanken ihm durch den Kopf gingen. Hatte er gestern richtig gehandelt? Hätte er nicht lieber zurück in die Stadt reiten sollen, um Hilfe zu holen? Sein Vater und er hatten den Sheriff geholt, und Adam musste eine Aussage machen. Danach konnte er mit Ben nach Hause reiten. Sein Vater sprach mit ihm so gut wie kein Wort auf dem Heimweg und Adam war darüber nicht böse. Er wollte in diesem Moment nicht darüber reden und eigentlich hatte er sich nur gewünscht, dass man ihn Ruhe gelassen hätte. Zum Nachdenken wäre er gerne zum Bach gegangen, aber sein Vater und Marie ließen ihn den ganzen Nachmittag nicht aus den Augen. So stand er nun im Stall und in seinem Kopf liefen immer wieder die Bilder vom gestrigen Tag ab.

Ben öffnete die Stalltür und sah Adam in einer Box stehen, der mit den Armen auf der Mistgabel lehnte und in Gedanken war. Hätte er gestern doch noch mit ihm reden sollen? Er atmete tief durch. Nein, er war gestern nicht in der Lage dazu. Zu geschockt war er von dem, was passiert war. Nicht nur der Überfall beschäftigte ihn, sondern auch, dass sein Sohn seinetwegen einen Mann erschossen hatte. Noch immer konnte er es nicht fassen, mit welcher Ruhe Adam vor dem Fremden gestanden hatte und, was ihn am meisten geschockt hatte, war der Gesichtsausdruck seines Sohnes gewesen. Es waren dort keine Emotionen zu sehen gewesen, als er die Waffe auf den Mann gerichtet hatte. Adam wirkte so kalt.

Hatte er etwa keine Angst gehabt, einen anderen zu erschießen? Ben schloss die Augen und mit Entsetzen dachte er nur daran, wenn Adam jetzt schon so emotionslos eine Waffe benutzt, wie wird es erst sein, wenn er älter ist? Ben wollte sich nicht vorstellen, dass Adam später skrupellos von der Waffe Gebrauch machen würde. So sehr hatte Ben gehofft, dass nach dem, was sein Sohn bereits schon alles erlebt hatte, er sensibler mit dem Thema Tod und Leben umgehen würde. Hatte er sich doch so sehr getäuscht? Ist in Adam doch eine Wut auf andere Menschen und Ben hatte es nur nicht bemerkt? Wie konnte Adam mit kalter Stimme behaupten, dass es ihm egal wäre, wenn sein Vater erschossen werden würde? Was sollte er ihm jetzt sagen? Konnte er ihm überhaupt noch etwas sagen? Adam war teilweise schon so gefestigt in seinen Ansichten, dass Ben immer wieder davon überrascht war.

Mit einem tiefen Atemzug stellte sich Ben an die Wand der Box.

„Adam, wie geht es dir heute Morgen?"

„Gut"

Hatte Ben wirklich etwas anderes erwartet als diese Antwort? Adam sprach doch so gut wie nie darüber, was er gerade dachte, oder was er fühlt. Wieder einmal spürte Ben in sich eine kleine Eifersucht auf Amarok, da er wusste, dass Adam mit seinen Problemen oft zuerst zu Kokos Vater ging. Marie hatte zwar versucht, ihn zu beruhigen, dass es nicht daran lag, dass Adam kein Vertrauen zu ihm hätte, sondern nur daran, dass es für zwei, die so stur waren, wie er und Adam, es immer schwer sein würde, über ihre Probleme zu reden.

„Adam, ich würde gerne wissen, wie du dich heute fühlst."

Sein Sohn fing wieder an, die Box auszumisten.

„Ich fühle mich gut Pa. Du musst dir keine Sorgen machen. Wichtig ist doch nur, dass dir nichts passiert ist."

Ben ging in die Box und nahm Adam die Mistgabel aus der Hand.

„Adam, du willst mir doch nicht sagen, dass es dir egal ist, dass du gestern einen Mann erschossen hast? So gefühlskalt kannst du doch nicht sein."

Adam riss seinem Vater die Mistgabel wieder aus der Hand.

„Pa, mir geht es gut. Wäre es dir lieber gewesen, ich hätte zugesehen, wie du wegen ein paar Dollar umgebracht wirst?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht, und ich bin dir sehr dankbar, dass du mir das Leben gerettet hast, aber es macht mir Angst, wenn du allen Ernstes behaupten willst, dass es dich kalt lässt, was gestern passiert ist."

Adam wollte nicht mit seinem Vater darüber reden. Er wollte ihm nicht seine Gefühle mitteilen. Nicht seinem Vater.

„Pa, macht dir bitte keine Sorgen um mich. Ich komme schon klar."

Ben stand jetzt vor ihm und legte seine Hände auf seine Schulter.

„Adam, ich kann und ich will mir es nicht vorstellen, dass es dich nicht beschäftigt, dass du jemanden getötet hast."

Er sah ihm in die Augen. Nein, sein Sohn ist nicht so kalt. Es kostete ihn zwar jetzt eine Menge Überwindung, aber im Moment zählte nur, dass Adam mit jemanden darüber sprechen konnte.

„Ich verstehe, dass du nicht mit mir darüber reden möchtest, aber du könntest doch nach dem Frühstück zu Koko reiten und darüber nachdenken, ob du nicht mit Amarok über Gestern sprechen willst. Ich denke, es könnte dir helfen, damit besser umzugehen."

Adam sah ihn erstaunt an.

„Es würde dich nicht stören, wenn ich mit ihm rede und nicht mit dir?"

Innerlich atmete Ben auf. Es beschäftigt ihn also doch.

„Nein, es stört mich nicht. Für mich ist nur wichtig, dass du darüber redest.

,„Danke, Pa."

Er schlug seinem Sohn auf die Schulter.

„Und jetzt mein Junge, sieh zu, dass du fertig wirst, damit wir frühstücken können."

Ben lief zur Tür, als Adam ihn noch einmal ansprach.

„Pa…..,es tut mir leid, dass es mir leichter fällt, mit Amarok darüber zu reden, als mit dir."

Ben lächelte seinen Sohn an.

„Es ist in Ordnung Adam. Wichtig ist doch nur, dass du weißt, dass du jeder Zeit zu mir kommen kannst."

„Das weiß ich doch, Pa."

Ben verließ den Stall mit einen besseren Gefühl, als noch vor zwanzig Minuten. Er hatte sich doch nicht in seinen Sohn getäuscht.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Adam konnte nicht abstreiten, dass er leicht nervös war, als er zu Koko ritt. Nicht vor dem Gespräch mit Amarok war er nervös, sondern davor, was Koko sagen würde, wenn sie von Gestern hört. Er wusste doch, was sie über Waffen denkt. Würde sie ihn verstehen, oder würde sie sich jetzt in ihrer Meinung bestätigt sehen?

Er stieg aus dem Sattel und klopfte an die Tür. Aponi öffnete ihm und sah ihn überrascht an.

„Wynono, was machst du denn schon hier? Koko wollte doch nachher alleine zu euch kommen. Ist etwas passiert?"

Er wusste nicht so genau, was er sagen sollte und sah sie deswegen nur an.

„Komm erst einmal herein."

Adam war noch nicht richtig im Haus, da kam Koko schon aus ihrem Zimmer und sah ihn genauso erstaunt an wie ihre Mutter.

Adam steckte seine Hände in die Hosentaschen. Er war sich nun nicht mehr so sicher, ob es eine gute Idee war, mit Kokos Vater darüber zu reden. Seine Freundin kam zu ihm und schaute ihm direkt in die Augen.

„Adam, was hast du gemacht?"

Er zuckte zusammen und schloss die Augen. Wie kommt sie sofort darauf, dass er etwas gemacht hatte?

Die Wahrheit ist es immer wert, ausgesprochen zu werden. Fürchte dich nicht davor, zu schockieren.

Warum aber wird es nur immer schwerer, ihr die Wahrheit zu sagen? Er wollte doch nicht, dass sie von ihm enttäuscht ist.

„Ich habe gestern jemanden erschossen."

Koko legte ihre Hände auf den Mund, und sah ihn geschockt an und Adam sah, wie sich ihre Augen mit Tränen füllten.

„Es tut mir leid Koko. Ich hatte keine andere Wahl."

Sie schrie ihn an.

„Es gibt immer eine andere Lösung. Ich habe dir doch gesagt, du sollst die Finger davon lassen."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und die Tränen liefen ihr die Wangen hinunter.

„Und jetzt? Denkst du, jetzt bist du ein Mann und unbesiegbar? Bist du stolz auf dich?"

Er wollte ihre Hand nehmen, aber sie zog sie sofort wieder weg.

„Koko, ich….."

„Ach lass mich doch in Ruhe, Adam Cartwright."

Sie nahm ihre Jacke und rannte aus dem Haus. Es war ihm klar gewesen, dass sie ihm nicht zuhören würde. Adam stand mit gesengtem Kopf in der Mitte des Wohnzimmers. Es tat ihm so weh, zu sehen, wie sie darunter litt. Aponi sagte nichts, sondern nahm ihn in den Arm.

„Wynono, mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich werde ihr gleich nachgehen und mit ihr reden."

Sie trat einen Schritt zurück und schaute Adam besorgt an.

„Wie geht es dir?"

„Ist es schlimm, wenn ich sage, ich leide mehr, dass Koko jetzt sauer auf mich ist, als dass ich den Mann erschossen habe?"

Aponi schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich gehe davon aus, dass du einen Grund hattest, warum du das getan hast."

Adam nickte.

„Der Mann wollte meinen Pa erschießen."

Jetzt konnte Adam auch in Aponis Augen sehen, dass sie geschockt war.

„Möchtest du mit Amarok darüber sprechen, oder hast du bereits mit deinem Vater darüber geredet?"

Er sah wieder zu Tür.

„Wynono, ich werde es ihr erklären. Ich denke, im Moment würde sie dir nicht zuhören."

Sie berührte ihn sanft am Arm

„Sie hat kein Problem damit, dass andere Waffen tragen, Wynono oder das man sich verteidigt. Sie hat einfach nur Angst um dich."

„Ich weiß. Ich habe doch auch immer Angst, dass Mitch und Buck ihr etwas antun."

„Amarok müsste auf dem Rückweg von den Gosiute sein. Wenn du jetzt zum Dorf läufst, müsste er dir entgegenkommen."

Sie sah, wie Adam noch zögerte.

„Geh schon, und danach kannst du mit Koko reden."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Am liebsten hätte er natürlich erst mit seiner Freundin geredet, aber er sah ein, dass es zur Zeit keinen Zweck hätte. Adam schloss seine Jacke und machte sich auf den Weg, um Amarok zu suchen. Er hatte das Dorfes der Gosiute erreicht und fragte sich, ob er Amarok verpasst hätte. Dann sah er, dass Kokos Vater in der Mitte des Lagers stand und sich mit seinem Vater, dem Häuptling des Stammes, unterhielt.

Adam hatte zwar keine Angst, das Dorf zu betreten, dazu war er schon zu oft mit Koko hier gewesen, aber er wusste nicht, ob er Amarok jetzt stören sollte. Bevor er eine Entscheidung treffen konnte, hatte Kokos Vater ihn bereits gesehen und winkte ihn zu sich heran.

„Wynono, was führt dich in das Dorf der Gosiute? Suchst du Koko?"

„Nein. Ich habe dich gesucht aber…"

Er sah zum Häuptling.

„Wenn du beschäftigst bist, dann komme ich morgen wieder."

Amaroks Vater sah seinen Sohn an.

„Wenn dein Chaska extra den Weg in unser Dorf gesucht hat, muss es für seine Seele wichtig sein.

Du solltest mit ihm reden."

„Komm mit Wynono, lass uns ins Tipi gehen."

Sie setzten sich um die kleine Feuerstelle und Amarok wartete geduldig, bis Adam soweit war, um mit ihm zu sprechen. Adam sah ins Feuer als er anfing zu reden.

„Ich habe gestern einen Mann erschossen."

Amarok sagte dazu nichts.

„Der Mann wollte die Lohngelder von meinesn Vater haben und drohte, ihn zu erschießen."

„Hast du den einfachen Weg gewählt?"

„Es gab in meinen Augen keine andere Möglichkeit. Der Weg in die Stadt oder zur Ponderosa wäre zu weit gewesen, um Hilfe zu holen."

„Denkst du, dass es ein Fehler war, deinem Vater zu helfen?"

Adam hob den Kopf und sah Amarok an.

„Nein. Es war kein Fehler. Ich würde es immer wieder tun."

„Und was beschäftigt deine Seele jetzt?

Adam schaute wieder in das Feuer.

„Ich habe das befolgt, was du mir beigebracht hast. Ich habe mich nicht durch meine Emotionen ablenken lassen. Auch wenn ich am Anfang Angst hatte, so beherrschte ich meinen Körper, als ich vor dem Fremden stand und so fiel es mir nicht schwer, den Abzug zu ziehen….."

Adam machte eine kleine Pause.

„….. und das ist, was mir etwas Angst macht. Dass es so leicht war."

Er holte ein paar Mal tief Luft.

„Amarok, hat Koko recht, und ich werde ohne zu Zögern später jeden erschießen, der mich provoziert?"

„Wynono, was wäre passiert, wenn du dich nicht verteidigst hättest?"

Adam sah wieder nach oben.

„Der Mann hätte mich erschossen und danach sicher meinen Vater."

„Welche Gefühle hast du gehabt, als du geschossen hast"

Adam dachte nach. Eigentlich hatte er in dem Moment nichts gefühlt. Er hatte nur darauf geachtet, was sein Gegenüber macht, aber Gefühle hatte er keine.

„Ich habe nichts gefühlt. Meine Emotionen waren im Hintergrund."

„Keine Rache? Keine Freude?"

„Nein."

„Wynono, wovor hast du Angst? Du hast dich dafür entschieden, deinem Vater zu helfen, weil du keinen anderen Weg gesehen hast. Du hast ohne Wut oder Rachegefühle diese Entscheidung getroffen. Du hast keine Freude darüber empfunden, als du geschossen hast. Du hast dich verteidigt. Ich habe dir doch einmal gesagt, es gibt Momente, da muss man Gewalt anwenden, um Frieden zu schaffen. „

Amarok ließ Adam Zeit, die Worte in sich auf zunehmen und zu verstehen.

„Was hast du empfunden, als du den Mann tot am Boden liegen sahst?"

Adam wusste noch ganz genau, was er in diesem Moment gefühlt hatte.

„Es hat geschmerzt, dass der Mann diesen Weg gewählt hat, und ich keine andere Möglichkeit gehabt hatte, das zu verhindern."

„Das was geschmerzt hat, war dein Gewissen, Wynono. Das Gewissen ist ein kleines dreieckiges Ding in deinem Herzen. Es steht still, wenn du gut bist. Tust du aber Böses, dreht es sich, und die Kanten tun dann sehr weh. Am schlimmsten ist es aber, wenn du aus den falschen Motiven Böses tust, denn dann stumpfen die Kanten ab, und du spürst die Schmerzen nicht mehr."

Er schaute Adam durch das Feuer nun direkt an.

„Ja, du hast ein Leben genommen, aber deine Motive dafür waren die richtigen und ich bin überzeugt davon, wenn du erneut vor so einer Entscheidung stehst, dass du wieder weise handeln wirst."

„Aber wie kann ich meinem Vater erklären, dass ich in dem Moment, als ich geschossen habe, so emotionslos war?"

„Gib ihm Zeit. Auch dein Vater wird erkennen, dass du nicht den falschen Wolf in deinem Herzen fütterst."

Amarok erhob sich und hielt Adam die Hand hin.

„Wynono, der Worte sind nun genug gewechselt worden. Wir sollten zurück zu Aponi und Koko gehen."

Sie verließen das Dorf und kehrten schweigend zur Hütte zurück. Adam stoppte, als er Koko davor stehen sah. Amarok schaute ihn an und lächelte.

„So, wie ich meine Tochter kenne, war sie über deine Nachricht nicht gerade erfreut."

„Nein. Ich habe einen schweren Sturm in ihrem Herzen ausgelöst."

Amarok sah Adam verständnisvoll an.

„Mein junger Krieger, zwei Freunde müssen sich im Herzen ähneln, in allem anderen können sie grundverschieden sein, und das wird meine Tochter auch noch lernen. Geh jetzt zu ihr."

Adam lief langsam auf Koko zu, die ihm entgegen kam. Sie streckte ihm ihre Hand entgegen und schaute ihn an.

„Freunde?"

Er lächelte.

„Freunde!"

„Hilfst du mir dabei, mein Pferd zu satteln, dass wir zu euch reiten können?"

„Natürlich."

Hand in Hand liefen beide zum Stall.

.


	14. Chapter 14

„Hey, träumst du?"

Koko stieß Adam an, der auf dem Zaun vom Schulhof saß. Er erschreckte sich so sehr, dass er Mühe hatte, sich festzuhalten, um nicht hinunter zu fallen. Lachend stand Koko vor ihm.

„Ich möchte nicht wissen, wo du gerade mit deinen Gedanken warst."

Er grinste sie an.

„Das werde ich dir auch nicht verraten."

Sie setzte sich neben ihn auf den Zaun.

„Bleibst du heute wieder länger in der Schule?"

„Mh…,auch in der nächsten Woche werde ich jeden Tag länger bleiben, da ich nicht so viel verpassen soll, wenn ich mit meinem Vater in zwei Wochen auf den Viehtrieb gehe."

„Erinnere mich nicht daran. Du bist dann auch noch die ganzen Sommerferien weg und das ist so lange."

Er legte seinen Arm um ihre Schulter und lachte sie an.

„Glaub mir, dir wird schon nicht langweilig werden. Als Hoss gehört hat, dass wir uns so lange nicht sehen, hat mir gesagt, ich soll nicht traurig sein, er würde sich um dich kümmern und so wie ich ihn kenne , kommt er dich jeden Tag besuchen."

„Was gibt es da zu lachen? Ich mag Hoss und freue mich, wenn er mich besuchen kommt. Er ist nämlich nicht so unmöglich wie du es bist."

„Ach, muss ich mir Sorgen machen, dass, wenn ich wiederkomme, du nur noch Zeit für meinen Bruder hast?"

Sie schlug ihm freundschaftlich auf das Bein.

„Genau das meine ich."

Sie saßen eine Weile, ohne etwas zu sagen, auf dem Zaun und beobachteten die anderen Schüler auf dem Hof.

„Gehst du dann jeden Sommer mit deinem Vater mit?"

„Wenn er dieses Jahr mit mir zufrieden ist, gehe ich davon aus."

„Ich weiß nicht, manchmal freue ich mich nicht, dass wir älter werden. Was wird erst sein, wenn wir nicht mehr zur Schule und wirklich zur Universität gehst?"

Er konnte sich ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen.

„Höre ich eigentlich nur deinem Vater zu? Du sollst dir doch keine Gedanken über die Zukunft machen."

Adam streckte den Arm vor und sah leicht in den Himmel.

„Alles vergeht. Die Stunden, die Wolken am Himmel, das Leben der Menschen, verweht von der Geburt bis zum Tod. Hänge nicht dein Herz an den Lauf der Dinge. Das ist eine schlechte Art, die Welt anzuschauen. Mache aus jeder Sekunde eine bereichernde Erfahrung, ohne dich über die Zeit zu beunruhigen, die verfliegt und über die Morgenröten, die nicht zurückkehren. Die Gegenwart ist das Einzige, das kein Ende hat."

Dann schaute er sie mit liebevollen Augen an.

„Wenn, dann gehe ich doch erst in knappen drei Jahren weg. Wir haben also noch viel Zeit, uns zu streiten."

Sie schlug ihm freundschaftlich gegen den Arm und stieß ihn von sich weg.

„ Wirklich Adam, du hast einen Humor entwickelt, der sehr gewöhnungsbedürftig ist. Wie kannst du dir eigentlich die Sachen von meinen Vater immer so genau merken? Das schaffe ich, die jeden Tag mit ihm zusammen ist, nicht einmal."

Er hob die Schultern.

„Weiß ich auch nicht. Es fällt mir nicht schwer, seine Worte zu behalten. Vielleicht ist das der Grund, warum ich sie so einfach umzusetzen kann."

Sie hörten, wie Mr. Conner die Glocke läutete; die Pause war vorbei.

„Was machst du morgen Vormittag? Musst du bei den Vorbereitungen für euer Barbecue mithelfen, oder hast du Zeit?"

„Ich muss mich nur um Little Joe und Hoss kümmern bis unsere Gäste kommen. Also wenn wir etwas zusammen machen wollen, muss ich die zwei mitnehmen."

„Dann lass uns doch nach dem Frühstück angeln gehen."

Er sah sie skeptisch an.

„Du weißt aber schon, dass es nicht so entspannt sein wird wie mit Hoss. Little Joe kannst du keine Minute aus den Augen lassen, da er nur Blödsinn im Kopf hat."

„Das bekommen wir schon hin und nun komm, sonst müssen wir uns wieder anhören, dass wir so spät rein kommen."

Sie sprangen vom Zaun und liefen in den Klassenraum.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Little Joe stampfte mit dem Fuß auf.

„Ich will aber ins Wasser. Hoss durfte auch."

Adam war nach nicht einmal einer Stunde am Bach schon leicht genervt von seinem kleinen Bruder.

„Little Joe, du kannst hier vorn am Wasser spielen. Hoss kann schon schwimmen, du nicht."

„Mir ist langweilig."

Adam sah in den Himmel und versuchte, seine innere Ruhe zu finden, was ihm jedoch bei Little Joe teilweise sehr schwer fiel. Er war sich sicher, dass Hoss nie so anstrengend in dem Alter war.

„Du wolltest doch noch gerade Steine im Wasser suchen?"

„Nö."

Adam sah mit verzweifeltem Blick zu Koko, die mit Hoss am Rand saß und angelte.

„Brauchst du etwa Hilfe?"

„Ja, und du brauchst nicht so zu grinsen. Du weißt gar nicht, wie gut du es hast, dass du keine Geschwister hast."

Sie stellte sich vor ihn hin und stemmte die Hände in die Seiten.

„Ach, und was habe ich den letzten sieben Jahren gemacht?"

„Du kannst Hoss und Little Joe nicht vergleichen. Hoss konnte sich stundenlang irgendwelche Käfer ansehen, während Little Joe alle fünf Minuten etwas anderes machen will."

Sie grinste ihn weiter an und nahm Little Joe an die Hand.

„Komm Little Joe, lass uns zusammen mal nach Krebsen suchen."

Adam setzte sich zu Hoss und sah auf das Wasser.

„Freust du dich schon, dass du bald mit Pa so lange weg bist?"

„Und wie. Das wird dann sicher wie damals, als wir auf dem Weg hier her waren. Ich weiß zwar, es wird anstrengend, aber ich hoffe, dass wir wieder Zeit haben werden, miteinander zu reden."

Adam sah zu seinem Bruder.

„Was ist los Hoss? Du siehst so traurig aus."

„Na, du bist dann zum ersten Mal so lange weg. Mit wem soll ich dann reden, wenn ich wieder in der Schule geärgert werde, oder wenn wir ein Sommergewitter haben. Was soll ich dann machen?"

Adam wusste ganz genau, was sein Bruder meinte. Zu deutlich war die Erinnerung noch, als sein Vater nach New Orleans gefahren war und ihn alleine gelassen hatte. Und Hoss ist noch zwei Jahre jünger als er es war.

„Du bist doch nicht alleine. Mum ist doch da, und sie hört dir doch immer zu, und ich bin mir sicher, wenn es ein Gewitter gibt, können Joe und du zu ihr."

„Das ist aber nicht dasselbe."

„Hoss, zum Ende der Sommerferien bin ich doch wieder da und es geht doch erst in zwei Wochen los, dann ist es nur noch eine Woche bis zu den Ferien und außerdem ist auch noch Koko da. Sie wird dir in der Schule helfen, da bin ich mir sicher und in den Ferien wolltest du sie doch besuchen. Wenn ihr Glück habt, hat Amarok wieder neue Pferde."

Er schaute seinen Bruder mit einem Schmunzeln an.

„Koko und du mögt es doch, mit ihnen zu arbeiten. Ihr zwei habt doch ein ganz anderes Gefühl für die Tiere, als ich es habe."

Nun konnte Hoss wieder lächeln.

„Ja, das stimmt. So richtig kannst du nicht mit den Tieren sprechen. Du hast ja auch immer noch Angst vor Schlangen."

Adam verzog das Gesicht.

„Man muss auch nicht mit jedem Tier befreundet sein. Es reicht, wenn es einer aus unserer Familie kann."

„Du bist auch nicht sauer, wenn ich die Ferien mit Koko verbringe?"

„Warum sollte ich das sein?"

„Na, Brain sagt, dass Koko deine Freundin ist, und du würdest jeden erschießen der in ihrer Nähe ist, und kein anderer dürfte etwas mit ihr unternehmen."

Adam musste lachen.

„Du glaubst diesen Blödsinn doch nicht etwa?"

Etwas verlegen platschte Hoss mit seinen Füßen im Wasser herum.

„Das mit dem Schießen glaube ich natürlich nicht, aber…..naja…,es wissen doch alle, dass du und Koko….,also Brain meint, wenn ihr mal wieder zu spät von der Pause kommt, dass ihr sicher hinter dem Schulschuppen gewesen seid, um euch zu …..,du weißt schon, was ich meine."

Mit rotem Gesicht schaute Hoss seinen Bruder an und sah, wie dieser nur den Kopf schüttelte.

„Hoss, du solltest nicht so viel auf Brain hören. Jeder der möchte, kann mit Koko etwas unternehmen, wenn sie das will. Ich bin der Letzte, den sie um Erlaubnis fragen müsste. Also genieße die Sommerferien mit Koko und den Pferden, Käfern oder von mir aus, auch mit den Schlangen."

Hoss sah ihn weiterhin an und Adam konnte sehen, dass er noch etwas fragen wollte.

„Was ist noch Hoss?"

„Na, stimmt das, dass du mit Koko hinter den Schuppen gehst?"

Adam musste laut loslachen. 

„Hoss. Konzentriere dich auf deine Angel, alles andere geht nur Koko und mich etwas an."

„Bist du jetzt böse?"

Adam stand auf.

„Warum sollte ich das sein? Nur wirklich Hoss, glaube nicht alles, was dir Brain erzählt."

Adam lief am Rand des Baches durch das Wasser zu Koko und Little Joe, die bei den Felsen immer noch nach Krebsen suchten. Als er näher kam, sah er, dass sein kleiner Bruder im Wasser stand und weinte. Mit besorgter Miene erreichte er die beiden und sofort als Little Joe seinen Bruder sah, schluchzte er los.

„Er hat mich gekniffen."

Er hielt Adam seinen leicht blutenden Finger hin.

„Es ist nicht schlimm, Adam. Es war nur ein kleiner Krebs und Little Joe wollte nicht hören, als ich gesagt habe, der Krebs will seine Ruhe haben."

Adam kniete sich hin und sah sich den Finger an.

„Hast du wieder nicht hören können Joe? Das musst du wirklich lernen. Du musst erst nachdenken, bevor du etwas machst, sonst geht das irgendwann mal richtig schief."

Er machte seine Hand nass und wischte dann das Blut vom Finger weg. Es war wirklich nur eine kleine Stelle und würde sicher in wenigen Augenblicken auch nicht mehr bluten. Er gab der kleinen Wunde einen Kuss, stand wieder auf und streichelte Little Joe durch das Haar.

„Was hältst du davon, wenn wir mal nachsehen, was uns Hop Sing zum Mittag eingepackt hat."

Sofort strahlten Joes Augen wieder und er rannte los, um als erster an den Satteltaschen zu sein.

„Ganz ehrlich Koko, ich glaube, dein Vater sollte sich nicht so viel um mich kümmern, sondern um Little Joe."

Sie musste laut lachen.

„Oh nein, Adam. Glaube mir, dein Bruder ist ein lieber kleiner Kerl, aber er würde kein Wort von dem verstehen, was mein Vater ihm sagen würde. Dazu hat er einfach keine Geduld. Little Joe ist wie ein Wildpferd, das nie gezähmt werden kann, weil es sich nicht einfangen lässt, aber auch er hat, wie deine ganze Familie, ein gutes Herz."

„Dann sollten wir uns jetzt beeilen, bevor das Wildpferd den gesamten Inhalt der Taschen auf dem Boden verteilt hat."

Auf dem Weg zu Little Joe fragte Adam sich, warum er jemals gedacht hatte, dass er sich in Nevada nie wohlfühlen würde.

-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Adam schloss leise die Tür von Little Joes Zimmer. Schon im Flur konnte er die Stimmen von den Nachbarn hören, die alle zu dem Barbecue auf die Ponderosa gekommen sind. Adam liebte diese Feste auf der Ranch. So rannte er die Treppe hinunter und freute sich, den Rest des Abends jetzt mit Koko alleine verbringen zu können, ohne das er ständig ein Auge auf seinen kleinen Bruder haben musste. Auf der Hälfte der Treppe stoppte er dann jedoch. Im Wohnzimmer stand sein Vater und wartete offensichtlich auf ihn. An seinem Blick konnte Adam sehen, dass er sich über etwas geärgert haben musste. Während er nun langsam die Treppe hinunter lief, dachte er darüber nach, was er heute falsch gemacht haben könnte.

„Ist dein Bruder schon eingeschlafen?"

„Ja. Es ging sehr schnell. Ich hatte noch nicht einmal drei Seiten vorgelesen, da war er schon weg."

„Und was hast du jetzt vor?"

Adam hatte immer noch keine Ahnung, was sein Vater von ihm wollte.

„Ich wollte eigentlich jetzt raus zu Koko."

„Adam, ich dachte wir hätten uns einmal darüber unterhalten, was den Umgang mit jungen Mädchen betrifft."

„Ja, Sir. Das haben wir."

Adam merkte, dass sein Vater sich zurückhielt, um ihn nicht anzubrüllen.

„Und warum muss ich mir dann gerade von Brains Vater anhören, dass du dich in der Schule nicht daran hältst?"

Adam war immer noch nicht klar, was er falsch gemacht hat, so zuckte er mit den Schultern.

„Pa, ich weiß wirklich nicht, was du meinst."

Ben atmete tief durch schaute kurz nach oben und sah ihn wieder an.

„Adam…,Koko wird bald vierzehn und dir wird sicher auch schon aufgefallen sein, dass sie nicht mehr das kleine Mädchen ist, wie im letzten Sommer."

Adam dachte nur, was sein Vater jetzt von ihm hören wollte. Natürlich hatte er das bemerkt. Er hatte ja Augen im Kopf, aber darüber würde er sicher nicht mit seinem Vater reden, also schwieg er lieber.

„Ich erwarte von meinen Söhnen, dass sie sich anständig benehmen, und wenn du dich weiter alleine mit Koko treffen möchtest, hast du dich daran zu halten."

Ben ärgerte sich darüber, dass er heute dieses Gespräch mit seinem Sohn führen musste. Der Abend hatte so gut angefangen, bis ihn Brains Vater angesprochen hatte. Adam sah ihn immer noch mit großen Augen an und sagte nichts. In Bens Kopf wiederholten sich die Worte von Marie, die gesagt hat, er soll Verständnis für Adam haben und ihn nicht gleich wieder anschreien.

„Adam, ich bin enttäuscht von dir."

„Pa, kannst du mir bitte sagen, was ich falsch gemacht habe?"

„Brain hat seinem Vater erzählt, dass du mit Koko immer zu spät von der Pause kommst, weil du mit ihr hinter dem Schulschuppen bist und wir beide wissen ganz genau, was ihr dort macht. Es ist nicht angenehm gefragt zu werden, ob wir die Hochzeit nach Indianer Art feiern werden."

Adam steckte seine Hände in die Hosentaschen und versuchte, seine Wut auf Brain runterzuschlucken. Hoss's Freund tratschte mehr, als jedes Waschweib aus der Stadt.

„Pa, ich kann nur hoffen dass du mir glaubst. Koko und ich sind nur dreimal zu spät gekommen, weil wir die Zeit verpasst haben, aber nicht, weil wir hinter dem Schuppen waren, sondern nur, weil wir uns unterhalten haben. Pa, ich würde mich nie Koko gegenüber falsch verhalten. „

„Adam, ihr seid beide keine kleinen Kinder mehr."

Wieder schwieg Adam.

„Ich denke es ist besser, wenn du dich in Zukunft mit ihr verabredest, dass du Hoss mitnimmst."

Jetzt war Adam nicht nur auf Brain sauer.

„Pa, ich brauche keinen Anstandshund. Wenn ich dir sage, ich weiß mich zu benehmen, dann ist das auch so."

Ben wurde auch lauter.

„Mein Sohn achte auf deinen Ton."

Adam nahm seine Hände aus den Taschen und lief zum Kamin und versuchte, seine innere Ruhe zu finden. Mit mäßigem Erfolg. Er spürte, wie sein Vater eine Hand auf seine Schulter legte.

„Adam, wenn du mir sagst, ich kann dir Vertrauen, dann glaube ich dir, aber ich möchte nicht, dass Koko einen schlechten Ruf bekommt, weil andere Leute Unsinn erzählen. Wenn du dich nicht mehr mit ihr alleine treffen sollst, dann denke ich auch nur an Koko."

„Aber Pa….,ich will nicht immer Hoss dabei haben, wenn ich mich mit Koko unterhalten möchte."

„Lass uns morgen in Ruhe darüber reden, wie wir mit der Situation umgehen, denn draußen warten die Gäste und Koko auf uns. Aber Adam…."

Ben sah ihn jetzt ernst an.

„…versprich mir für heute Abend, dass ihr nur immer in der Nähe von anderen Leute seid."

„Versprochen."

„Dann lass uns jetzt Spaß haben."

Er öffnete die Tür und beide gingen hinaus zu den Gästen.


	15. Chapter 15

Sie waren jetzt über zwei Wochen unterwegs und Adam gewöhnte sich so langsam an die Arbeit auf dem Trail. An den ersten Tagen hatten sie ein hohes Tempo an den Tag gelegt, um die Herde weit genug von der Ponderosa wegzutreiben, damit sie nicht von alleine zu ihren bekannten Weiden zurückkehren würden. Adam hatte die Aufgabe bekommen, am Ende der Herde zu reiten, und sich um die Nachzügler und Ausreißer zu kümmern. Bis zu dieser Zeit hatte er noch nie so viel Staub geschluckt, wie in diesen ersten Tagen. Auch war er sich sicher, dass jeder Knochen in seinem Körper sich ihm persönlich vorgestellt hatte.

Nach der ersten Woche war seine Schonfrist vorbei, und er musste auch die Nachtwache mit übernehmen und wenn er bis jetzt nicht wusste, was Müdigkeit ist, dann hatte er es nun am eigenen Leib erfahren. Als er im Morgengrauen abgelöst wurde, war er nicht mehr in der Lage, etwas zu essen, sondern fiel sofort in einen tiefen Schlaf. Aber schnell musste er jedoch lernen, dass es ein Fehler war, danach nicht zu essen. Er wurde geweckt und hatte nur noch wenig Zeit, seine Sachen zu packen, bevor es wieder losging, und er seinen Platz am Ende der Herde wieder einnehmen musste und das nächste Essen gab es erst Stunden später. Auch konnte Adam mit seinem Vater noch nicht viel sprechen, wenn sie dann mal abends am Feuer saßen, war er zu erledigt, um überhaupt noch reden zu wollen.

George hatte noch einige Cowboys für den Trail angeheuert, die Adam seinen ersten Viehtrieb auch nicht gerade leicht machten. Während die Männer von der Ponderosa ihn akzeptierten, sahen die anderen in Adam nur den Sohn vom Chef, der in ihren Augen viel zu jung für einen Trail war.

Alles, was Adam in den letzten Jahren von George und Amarok gelernt hatte, versuchte er umzusetzen, und so hatte er mit der Arbeit an sich eigentlich keine Probleme. Mehr damit, dass es körperlich sehr anspruchsvoll war, und da konnte ihm keiner helfen. So würde er sich auch hüten, zu erzählen, dass er so müde war und nur noch zurück in sein Bett wollte.

Die ständigen kleinen Nicklichkeiten der Cowboys steckte er weg, indem er so oft wie möglich versuchte, seine innere Ruhe zu finden, was aber bei dem Schlafmangel nicht so einfach war. Bei seiner Rückkehr wollte er sich unbedingt von Amarok einen Rat holen, wie er in solchen Situationen damit leichter umgehen könnte.

Adam machte gerade sein Pferd fertig, als George an seine Seite kam.

„Morgen, Adam. Bist du fertig und hast du etwas gegessen?"

Adam zog den Sattelgurt fest und sah den Vormann mit müden Augen an.

„Ja, ich hatte bis um zwei Wache, danach habe ich ein paar Stunden geschlafen und gegessen hab ich auch etwas."

„Etwas? Junge, du musst essen, wenn du Gelegenheit dazu hast und dann auch richtig. Sonst hältst du den Trail nicht durch. Bis jetzt lief alles rund, aber glaube mir, es wird noch richtig schwer werden, wenn das Wetter mal schlechter wird, und du gar nicht mehr aus dem Sattel kommst."

„Ich versuche es, aber ich habe teilweise keinen richtigen Hunger."

„Das ist normal, weil dein Körper zu müde ist, aber du musst dich dann zwingen. Ich weiß, es ist schwer, aber glaub mir….."

Er grinste jetzt Adam an.

„…..Nach deinem fünften Trail hast du dich daran gewöhnt."

Adam sah ihn entsetzt an.

„Erst nach dem fünften?"

George schwang sich in seinen Sattel und grinste ihn weiter an.

„Los, rauf aufs Pferd. Du reitest heute früh mit mir vor, um nach geeigneten Schlafplätzen und Wasserstellen zu suchen."

Adam stieg auf sein Pferd und stöhnte innerlich. Zwar würde er dann heute nicht so viel Staub schlucken müssen, aber mit George zu reiten bedeutete, dass er heute keine Minute aus dem Sattel kommt, und wenn er dann noch die erste Nachtwache übernehmen musste, würde er erst wieder spät in der Nacht sich ausruhen können.

Sie ritten eine zeitlang und Adam war froh, dass er einfach nur seinen Gedanken nachgehen konnte, und nicht auf irgendwelche Rinder achten musste.

„Hey, Junge nicht auf dem Pferd einschlafen. Auch wenn du jetzt nicht auf Ausreißer aufpasst, musst du weiter konzentriert bleiben. Wenn du eines Tages meinen Job machst, bist du verantwortlich für eine ganze Herde nervöser Rinder. Du musst immer wissen, was vor dir auf dem Weg liegt, damit du vorbereitet bist. Du darfst keine Wasserstelle übersehen, du musst wissen, welche anderen Tiere sich hier aufhalten. Eine kleine Unachtsamkeit von dir und deine Herde erschreckt sich vor einem Schwarm Enten an einer Wasserstelle, und du hast eine wunderbare Stampede."

Adam war sich nicht sicher, ob er jemals wieder auf einen Trail gehen würde. Er setzte sich gerade in den Sattel und versuchte, seinen Knochen zu sagen, dass das alles irgendwann ein Ende hat.

„Wird nicht wieder vorkommen."

„Ist schon gut, Junge. Keiner erwartet, dass du bei deinem ersten Trail alles richtig machst. Du machst das bis jetzt sehr gut, und was ich dir hoch anrechne ist, dass du nicht jammerst, sondern alle an dich gestellten Arbeiten erledigst. Jeder von uns ist bei seinem ersten Viehtrieb durch die Hölle gegangen, und für dich ist es noch etwas schwerer, weil du der Sohn von Chef bist.

Glaube mir, ich bekomme genau mit, wie dich die anderen Cowboys behandeln und es war bis jetzt auch gut, dass du dich nicht hast provozieren lassen. Aber sie sehen dadurch auch, dass du dich nicht so einfach unterkriegen lässt. So werden sie sich noch andere Sachen ausdenken und dann musst du ihnen zeigen, dass du kein Kind mehr bist."

Auch Adam ist es schon aufgefallen, dass es nicht mehr bei dummen Sprüchen geblieben ist. Mal war sein Sattel nicht mehr an seinem Platz, wenn er vom Essen kam, oder es wurden mit Absicht einige Tiere von seiner Seite weggetrieben, um zu sehen, ob er auch aufpasst und nicht im Sattel träumt. Aber was sollte er machen? Wenn er sich mit dem Rädelsführer der angeheuerten Cowboys anlegen würde, hätte er sicher keine Chance. Das wäre dann weit weg von einer Schulhofschlägerei und ob er das, was er von Amarok gelernt hatte, bei einem erwachsenen Mann anwenden kann, war er sich nicht sicher? George konnte genau sehen, was gerade in Adams Kopf vor sich ging.

„Keine Sorge, Junge. Ich habe auch ein Auge drauf, aber du musst dich beweisen. Das kann ich dir nicht abnehmen, aber ich werde aufpassen, damit alles fair abläuft."

„Danke, George. Für alles, auch für das, was du mir in den letzten Jahren beigebracht hast."

George nickte nur und ließ sein Pferd antraben.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sie hatten fast die Hälfte der Strecke geschafft. Das Tempo war nicht mehr so schnell wie in den ersten Wochen. Adam ritt nun an der Flanke der Herde, dadurch schluckte er zwar nicht mehr so viel Staub wie vorher, aber sonst hatte sich an seiner Aufgabe nichts geändert. Noch immer musste er aufpassen, dass kein Tier die Herde verlässt und wenn es doch passiert, brachte er es zurück.

Die Tiere hatten gerade an einer Wasserstelle getrunken und zogen nun langsam grasend weiter. Adam schaute zurück und sah, wie Doug etwa zehn Rinder von der Herde trennte und sie wieder in Richtung Wasserstelle trieb. Sofort lenkte er sein Pferd herum und war nach wenigen Augenblicken an Dougs Seite.

„Wenn du denkst, dass ich sie zurückhole, hast du dich geirrt. Ich habe genau gesehen, dass du sie mit Absicht abgetrennt hast, also wirst du sie auch holen."

Doug lehnte sich im Sattel vor und fixierte Adam mit seinem Blick.

„Und warum denkst du, dass ich das mache?"

Adam ritt noch näher an Doug ran.

„Weil ich das sage."

Doug grinste ihn an und sah zu den anderen Cowboys, die in seiner Nähe waren.

„Kannst du es auch beweisen, dass du mir schon was zu sagen hast? Denn auf Kinder höre ich nicht."

Adam wusste ganz genau, was Doug damit meinte.

„Wenn du dir sicher bist, dass du es verkraften kannst?"

Doug lachte nur laut und Adam lenkte sein Pferd von der Herde weg, in einiger Entfernung stieg er ab und wartete auf Doug und die anderen. Bis der Cowboy bei ihm war, versuchte er sich all das Gelernte noch einmal zu verinnerlichen. Atmung kontrollieren. Emotionen ausschalten und auf den ersten Schritt des Gegenüber warten.

Doug stieg vom Pferd und stellte sich vor Adam.

„Aber nicht, dass du danach weinend zu deinem Papi läufst."

Adam gab ihn keine Antwort. Er wartete.

„Was ist los Junge? Hast du jetzt doch die Hosen voll?"

Doug stand nun ganz dich bei Adam und tat so, als ob er an ihm riechen würde. Dann drehte er lachend seinen Kopf zu den anderen Cowboys.

„Oh ja, ich kann es deutlich riechen."

Er wollte sich gerade wieder zu Adam drehen, als er in die Knie ging. Adam hatte ihn mit der Faust in den Magen geschlagen. Er versuchte, wieder richtig Luft zu holen und stand dabei auf. Dann warf er sich mit seinem Körper gegen Adam. Beide fielen zu Boden. Adam versuchte, von Doug wegzukommen. Er wusste, in einem direkten Kampf mit ihm hätte er keine Chance. Da Doug noch immer nach Luft schnappte, war Adam etwas schneller wieder auf den Beinen. Kniend versuchte Doug, Adam am Gürtel festzuhalten. Der jedoch drehte sich wieder um und schickte Doug mit einem rechten Haken erneut zu Boden. Danach ging er wieder auf Abstand zu dem Cowboy. Adam atmete durch. Ihm war bewusst, dass er bisher nur Glück gehabt hatte. Wenn Doug wieder richtig Luft hatte, würde er sicher seine ganze Wut abbekommen, und er brauchte nicht lange zu warten. Sehr schnell war Doug wieder auf den Beinen und ging sofort wütend auf Adam los. Er war sehr ungestüm, aber nicht so naiv wie Mitch und Buck. Adam konnte sich zwar zu Seite drehen, aber bekam trotzdem einen Schlag in den Magen ab. Sofort merkte er, dass es ein anderes Kaliber war, als die Schläge, die er auf dem Schulhof einstecken musste. Den ersten Schlag hatte er noch nicht richtig verdaut, da schlug Doug erneut zu, und Adam taumelte nach hinten, aber ging nicht zu Boden. Das einzig Gute war, das er nun wieder etwas Abstand zu seinem Gegenüber hatte. Adam hörte, wie einer den anderen Cowboys brüllte.

„Hey, Doug was ist los. Der Junge steht ja immer noch. Ich denke, ein Schlag und er hat keine Zähne mehr."

Das Lachen der anderen Männer machte Doug noch wütender. Wieder stürmte er auf Adam los. Aber anstatt zu warten, bis er bei ihm war, warf sich Adam ihm entgegen, drehte und beugte sich etwas, so dass Doug gegen seine Schulter prallte und wieder zu Boden ging. Die Wucht des Aufpralls war so stark, dass Adam kurz die Luft weg blieb. Er legte die Hände auf die Knie und versuchte, sich wieder zu fangen. Dabei achtete er jedoch nicht darauf, dass Doug wieder stand und ihn mit einem kräftigen Schlag in das Gesicht schlug. Adam kippte nach hinten. Er hatte den Boden noch nicht richtig erreicht, da war Doug schon über ihm und schlug auf seinen Oberkörper ein. In Dougs Gesicht konnte er ein dreckiges Grinsen sehen. Lange würde er die Schläge von ihm nicht mehr wegstecken können. Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, schnellte er mit dem Kopf nach vorne und traf Dougs Nase. Das Blut spritzte Adam in das Gesicht. Doug rollte sich zur Seite weg und hielt sich mit beiden Händen die Nase. Adam blieb am Boden liegen, da er keine Kraft mehr hatte, aufzustehen.

„Mensch Junge. Wo hast du gelernt, dich so zu prügeln?"

Adam drehte seinen Kopf zur Seite und sah zu Doug, der neben ihm saß.

„Von solchen Idioten, wie du es bist."

Doug stand auf, reichte ihm die Hand und zog Adam hoch.

„Dich möchte ich später nicht als Feind haben, Cartwright."

Adam grinste. Nur, um nicht zu zeigen, wie sehr sein Gesicht und sein Körper schmerzten.

„Doug hör auf zu quatschen. Ich habe dir doch einen Auftrag gegeben."

Doug schlug Adam auf den Rücken.

„Aber, dass du jetzt nicht größenwahnsinnig wirst."

„Und wenn, wirst du sicher der erste sein, der mich wieder auf den Boden holt."

Lachend ging Doug zu seinem Pferd und machte sich auf den Weg, die Ausreißer wieder einzufangen, und Adam stieg ebenfalls auf sein Pferd und kehrte zu seinem Platz an der Flanke der Herde zurück.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Adam saß am Feuer und versuchte, etwas zu essen, als sich George zu ihm setzte.

„Groß werden kann schmerzhaft sein."

„Yep."

„Der Rest des Trails wird jetzt für dich ein Kinderspiel, aber schaue dir nicht zu viel von Doug ab. Besonders, wenn wir am Ende in der Stadt sind."

„Werde ich sicher nicht."

George stand wieder auf und kehrte zu seinen Männern zurück. Als Adam sein Geschirr zum Küchenwagen brachte, wartete sein Vater bereits auf ihn.

„Müssen wir darüber reden?"

„Nein. Es ist alles geklärt."

Sein Vater lächelte ihn an.

„Und was denkst du? Kannst du dich mit deinem alten Herrn mal ans Feuer setzen, oder willst du dich gleich hinlegen?"

„Gerne. Ich habe heute keine Nachtwache."

Beide saßen bis kurz vor Mitternacht am Feuer und hatten seit langem einmal wieder ein ganz ungezwungenes Gespräch.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nach sechs Wochen hatten sie ihr Ziel erreicht und die letzte Strecke war zwar, wie George gesagt hatte, ein Kinderspiel, was das Verhältnis zu den anderen Cowboys betraf, aber von der Arbeit her war es noch einmal die Hölle. Entweder brannte die Sonne ohne Gnade oder den ganzen Tag regnete es. In einer Nacht hatten sie alle Hände voll zu tun, als die Herde wegen eines Gewitters kurz vor dem Durchdrehen war.

Adam war mit seinem Vater am Nachmittag bereits in der Stadt, um die letzten Angelegenheiten des Verkaufs zu regeln und das Geld in im Empfang zu nehmen. Er war zum ersten Mal in einer der sogenannten Rinderstädte und wusste nicht, wo er zuerst hinsehen sollte. Überall waren Cowboys der verschiedenen Trails zu sehen, die das Ende des Viehtriebs feierten. Es gab auch mehr Geschäfte als in Virginia City. Adam freute sich schon auf den Abend, wenn er mit den anderen auch in die Stadt gehen durfte.

Ben steckte den Erlös von des Geldes in seine Tasche und bemerkte die großen Augen seines Sohnes. Am liebsten hätte er Adam nicht erlaubt, dass er heute mit den Cowboys in die Stadt zu gehen, aber nach den anstrengenden Wochen und die gute Arbeit, die sein Sohn abgeliefert hatte, konnte er es ihm nicht verbieten.

„Adam, bitte versprich mir, dass du heute Abend keinen Blödsinn machst. Die meisten Männer hier haben bereits nach einer Stunde ihren halben Lohn versoffen und suchen nur einen Grund, um an jemandem ihren Dampf abzulassen. Ich möchte nicht, dass du in irgendetwas hineingezogen wirst."

„Ich werde schon aufpassen. Ich habe dort hinten einen Buchladen entdeckt. Ich denke, die meiste Zeit werde ich dort sein."

So richtig konnte Ben das nicht glauben, aber er hoffte, dass Adam sich nicht von den anderen überreden lassen und in einen Saloon gehen würde.

„Denk aber daran, dass du wieder um zehn im Camp bist. Länger möchte ich dich hier nicht alleine in der Stadt lassen."

„Ich werde pünktlich sein."

Ben betete, dass er es morgen früh nicht bereuen würde, dass er Adam dieses Jahr schon mitgenommen hatte.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Adam band sein Pferd fest und wollte zum Buchladen laufen, als er von Doug festgehalten wurde.

„Hey, Cartwright wo willst du denn hin? Zum Saloon geht es dort lang."

Adam wusste, wenn er ihm jetzt sagen würde, dass er sich von seinem Geld Bücher kaufen wollte, würde er sich in den letzten Tagen wieder blöde Sprüche anhören müssen.

„Ich werde doch noch nicht in den Saloon gelassen."

„Na klar wirst du das. Du siehst doch schon älter als fünfzehn aus. Na komm schon. Wir zeigen dir, was man für einen Spaß nach einem Trail haben kann."

Adam zögerte noch kurz, aber die Neugier war einfach zu groß. So betraten sie den Saloon und setzten sich an einen freien Tisch. Adam war viel zu nervös, um irgendetwas sagen zu können. Es war sehr laut und es stank nach Alkohol und Zigarren und wie sein Vater gesagt hatte, waren bereits viele der Männer schon stark angetrunken. Einer der Cowboys stellte ein Bier vor Adam auf den Tisch. Doug hob sein Glas.

„Auf einen guten Abschluss und auf unseren jungen Freund, der einmal ein großer Cowboy werden wird."

Er nahm einen kräftigen Schluck und sah dabei zu Adam.

„Komm schon, Cartwright. Irgendwann ist es immer das erste Mal."

Adam nahm das Glas und trank sein erstes Bier in einem Saloon.

„So ist richtig. Jetzt kann der Spaß anfangen."

Doug winkte einige Saloon Girls zu sich an den Tisch.

„Ladies, setzt euch zu uns, wir wollen heute Nacht unseren Spaß haben."

Bevor Adam überhaupt reagieren konnte, hatte sich eines der Mädchen auf seinen Schoß gesetzt.

„Cartwright, was ist los? Warum der entsetzte Blick? Du hast gegen Staub, Rinder und mich gekämpft, dann wirst du doch wohl mit einem süßen Girl fertig werden."

Das Mädchen fing an, an Adams Hemd rumzuspielen. Adam wusste nicht, wo er hinsehen, oder was er machen sollte.

„Lady, sei lieb zu unserem Jungen. So wie es aussieht, hat er mehr Erfahrung mit Rindern als mit Frauen. Cartwright, das ist wie mit dem Bier. Augen zu und durch und danach fühlst du dich gut."

„Das ist doch einmal etwas anderes. Nicht immer diese dreckigen besoffenen Cowboys. Junge, du brauchst keine Angst haben. Ich werde nett zu dir sein."

Adam konnte nicht verhindern, dass er anfing zu schwitzen und das lag nicht an der Wärme, die im Saloon herrschte. Das Saloon Girl legte ihre Hände hinter seinen Kopf und zog ihn dichter an sich heran und küsste ihn. Zuerst war er darüber erschrocken, dass sie ihn nicht nur einfach auf die Lippen küsste, sondern mit ihrer Zunge, die seine suchte, aber bereits nach kurzer Zeit konnte er nicht abstreiten, dass es ihm gefiel, was sie mit ihm machte. Adam bekam nicht mit, wie George sich zu ihnen an den Tisch stellte und dem Mädchen auf die Schulter tippte.

„Lady, ich glaube das reicht jetzt."

Sie beendete den Kuss und sah zu dem Vormann der Ponderosa.

„Das sollten wir doch dem jungen Mann überlassen, oder?"

„Boss, lass doch Cartwright seinen Spaß haben."

„Ich denke, für seinen ersten Trail hatte er schon genug Spaß gehabt."

George steckte dem Girl ein paar Dollarnoten in das Dekolleté.

„Bring uns noch mal eine Runde, und den Rest kannst du dann behalten."

Sie sah lächelnd auf das Geld und küsste Adam noch einmal.

„Freu mich, dich nächstes Jahr wieder zu sehen, mein junger Cowboy."

Sie stand auf und holte für die Männer noch einmal eine Runde Bier.

„Doug, was hältst du davon, wenn du mit deinen Jungs im Nebenzimmer euer Glück beim Poker suchst, und ich kümmere mich um Adam?"

Grinsend nahm Doug sein Glas und er und seine Männer verließen den Tisch.

George prostete Adam zu.

„Auf deine gute Arbeit Junge."

Beide tranken das Glas leer, bevor er weiter sprach.

„Es tut mir Leid, dass ich dir den Spaß verdorben habe, aber du musst nicht gleich alles auf deinem ersten Viehtrieb lernen. Denk daran, was du deinem Vater versprochen hast. Zwei Bier und ein Mädchen auf dem Schoß reicht für deinen ersten Saloon Besuch."

Adam war nicht sauer auf den Vormann. Das einzige, was er etwas schade fand, dass er nicht fünf Minuten später gekommen war; dann hätte er das Ganze noch etwas genießen können. Grinsend schob er seinen Stuhl zurück und stand auf.

„Dann werde ich mal das erledigen, warum ich in die Stadt gekommen bin. Bis morgen George."

George lehnte sich im Stuhl zurück und grinste Adam auch an.

„Bis morgen Adam."


	16. Chapter 16

Koko und Hoss standen bei den Pferden und warteten auf Adam, der langsam aus dem Schulgebäude kam.

„Adam, komm schon, wir wollen los. Ich habe Hunger."

Hoss warf seinem Bruder einen ungeduldigen Blick zu, als dieser seine Bücher in die Satteltasche packte.

„Ihr könnt schon vorreiten. Ich komme später nach."

Koko sah in fragend an.

„Warum das denn? Heute ist doch nicht Donnerstag. Da bleibst du doch nicht länger bei Mr. Conner."

Adam kratzte sich verlegen am Kopf.

„Nein, ich mache keine extra Stunde. Ich, …naja …,ich bringe Betty noch schnell nach Hause. „

Koko verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust.

„Schon wieder? Hat sie heute wieder so viel zu tragen?"

Adam grinste.

„Ich denke schon."

„Na, dann begleiten wir dich und dann können wir zusammen nach Hause reiten."

Hoss lachte laut und Adam sah seine Freundin entsetzt an.

„Nein, das braucht ihr nicht. Du kannst mit Hoss schon los."

Koko sah von Adam zu Hoss.

„Kannst du mir mal sagen, warum du so lachst?"

Hoss lief rot an und versuchte, seinen Bruder nicht anzusehen.

„Na, weil…."

„Hoss, halte den Mund."

„Hoss, rede weiter."

Hoss sah auf den Boden und wusste nicht, was er jetzt machen sollte.

„Adam, kommst du?"

Betty stand vor dem Schulgebäude und sah zu Adam, der ihr kurz zuwinkte, dann aber seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Koko und Hoss richtete.

„Ich muss jetzt los."

„Betty wohnt doch nicht weit von hier, da können wir doch wirklich warten. Und sie sieht nicht so aus, als ob sie viel zu tragen hätte."

Adam fluchte innerlich. Warum verstand Koko ihn nicht. Hoss zupfte an Kokos Jackenärmel.

„Komm, Koko. Lass uns einfach schon losreiten."

Koko sah ihn ungläubig an und dann kehrten ihre Augen langsam zu Adam zurück.

„Nein, Adam….. ,nicht Betty. Die passt doch nicht zu dir. Sie verlässt doch nach dem Sommer die Schule."

Sie blickte zu Betty.

„Du bist doch zu jung für sie.""

„Koko, das verstehst du nicht."

„Nein, da hast du recht, weil du die ganzen Jahren gesagt hast, du findest sie blöd."

Hoss lachte wieder.

„Ja, das sagt Adam immer noch, aber sie soll gut küssen können."

Wütend sah Adam zu Hoss.

„Mensch Hoss, kannst du nicht einfach mal deine Klappe halten?"

Koko ging einen Schritt auf Adam zu.

„Oh nein, Adam. Sag mir nicht, dass das der Grund ist, warum du sie in letzter Zeit immer nach Hause bringst? Ich dachte, aus der Sache mit Clair hättest du etwas gelernt."

Manchmal könnte Adam Hoss nur würgen. Nie konnte er etwas für sich behalten. Natürlich war es ihm klar gewesen, dass er sich wieder etwas von Koko anhören musste. Sie konnte einfach nicht verstehen, dass er sich ab und zu mit anderen Mädchen trifft, ohne groß für sie etwas zu empfinden. Immer wieder hatte sie ihm erklärt, dass er doch nur ein Mädchen küssen sollte, wenn ihre Herzen im selben Rhythmus schlagen würden, und als Adam ihr dann gesagt hatte, dass er darauf aber keinen Wert lege, war sie über eine Woche mit ihm sauer. Adam war sich sicher, dass sie sich nur bei ihm entschuldigt hatte, weil sie mit Aponi darüber geredet hatte. Danach haben sie nicht mehr darüber gesprochen und Adam versuchte, zu vermeiden, dass sie mitbekommt, wenn er verabredet war.

„Koko, ich muss dich nicht fragen mit wem ich mich treffe."

„Nein, das musst du nicht, aber du kannst nicht erwarten, dass ich dir nicht meine Meinung dazu sage. Ich weiß ja nicht, was du im letzten Jahr auf dem Viehtrieb erlebt hast, aber seitdem hast du dir Sachen angewöhnt, die ich nicht in Ordnung finde, insbesondere deinen Umgang mit Mädchen."

Im Inneren wusste Adam, dass sie recht hatte, dass er sich nicht immer ehrlich in dieser Hinsicht verhielt, aber warum sollte er nicht eine Gelegenheit nutzen, wenn sie sich ergab.

„Ich denke, du bist einfach nur eifersüchtig, Koko."

Fassungslos sah sie ihn an.

„Ich bin was? Träum weiter Adam."

Sie packte Hoss am Ärmel und zog ihn zu den Pferden.

„Komm Hoss, lass uns nach Hause gehen und ich schwöre dir Hoss, wenn du so wirst wie dein Bruder, bekommst du es mit mir zu tun."

Ohne etwas zu sagen, stieg Hoss in den Sattel und folgte Koko. Adam nahm die Zügel seines Pferdes und lief zu Betty, obwohl ihm die Lust vergangen war, sie nach Hause zu bringen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Adam war auf dem Weg nach Hause und seine Laune hatte sich nicht sonderlich gebessert, als er Betty begleitet hatte. Sie hatte ihn dann auch noch angemeckert, dass, wenn er mit seinen Gedanken immer bei Koko ist, sie sich jemand anderen suchen würde, der sie in Zukunft nach Hause bringt.

„ADAM"

Er drehte sich im Sattel um und sah Marie auf ihrem Pferd auf sich zu galoppieren. Adam hielt an und wartete, bis sie auf seiner Höhe war.

„Hallo, Adam. Wo sind Hoss und Koko?"

„Sie sind schon vorgeritten."

Sie sah ihn mitfühlend an.

„Habt ihr euch schon wieder gestritten?"

Adam zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Also, ja. Worum ging es dieses Mal? „

Sie ritten beide langsam weiter.

„Da du mir nicht antwortest, denke ich mal, es ging darum, dass du dich auch mit anderen Mädchen unterhältst."

Adam musste grinsen.

„Ich sehe, ich liege richtig damit."

„Wir haben halt verschiedene Ansichten darüber, wie man sich richtig… unterhält."

Marie grinste ihn an, weil sie genau verstand, was er damit meinte.

„Das ist völlig normal in dem Alter Adam. Du wirst sehen, in ein zwei Jahren geht ihr beide anders mit dem Thema um. Adam, ihr beide habt eine ganz besondere Beziehung zueinander. Jeder von euch achtet auf den anderen und das von Beginn eurer Freundschaft an. Koko möchtet doch nur, dass es dir gut geht und du glücklich bist, und wenn du dich ständig mit einem anderen Mädchen….. unterhältst, kann es für dich irgendwann auch einmal Ärger geben und da sie das weiß, will sie dich doch davor nur schützen."

„Aber es ist teilweise so einfach. Ich brauche nicht viel sagen und dann ….."

Marie musste schmunzeln.

„Du bist halt nicht mehr der kleine Junge von der Ponderosa. Seit dem letzten Jahr hast du dich zu einem gutaussehenden jungen Mann entwickelt. Du wirst im nächsten Monat sechzehn, aber man könnte dich schon ohne weiteres für zwei, drei Jahre älter halten und das sehen die Mädchen in der Schule auch."

Sie lächelte ihn an.

„Ich kann verstehen, dass du dich davon geschmeichelt fühlst und dich ausprobieren willst, aber du solltest wirklich etwas aufpassen. Denk immer daran, dass du auch mit den Konsequenzen deines Handels leben musst und irgendwann bleibt es nicht nur beim….Unterhalten und ich denke, das willst du auch nicht. Wie sagt Koko immer so schön. Zwei Herzen sollten im selben Rhythmus schlagen."

Adam sah sie erstaunt an.

„Ja, sie hat mir geredet. Sie wollte verstehen, warum du dich in letzter Zeit so verändert hast."

„Und ich dachte, sie hätte mit ihrer Mutter geredet."

Marie stoppte ihr Pferd und wartete, bis Adam auch stand. Dann legte sie ihre Hand auf seinen Arm.

„Adam, sei nicht so ungeduldig. Du willst in zwei Jahren zur Universität gehen. Verbau dir das nicht, weil du zu schnell erwachsen werden willst. Warte die Zeit ab, bis du diejenige triffst, die es verdient, dass du ihr dein Herz schenkst."

Ihm war klar, dass sie wie Koko recht hatte. Er hatte nur seinen Spaß gesucht. Sonst hatte er mit den Mädchen eigentlich nichts gemeinsam gehabt und als er Clair gesagt hatte, dass er keine Lust mehr hätte, sich mit ihr zu treffen, war sie so sauer auf ihn, dass sie ihm ihre Brüder auf den Hals gehetzt hatte, und er war nur froh gewesen, dass Tom an dem Tag bei ihm war und sie so den beiden überlegen waren. Auf solche Erfahrung hatte er eigentlich keine Lust mehr.

„Danke, Mum. Ich werde an deine Worte denken."

Marie setzte sich gerade hin und grinste Adam an.

„Gut, dann können wir ja jetzt ein Wettrennen nach Hause machen."

Adam sah sich den Weg an und dann wieder Marie.

„Sollten wir das nicht lieber lassen? Der Boden ist doch noch so matschig von dem getauten Schnee und ab und zu sind immer noch vereiste Stellen vorhanden."

Sie lachte und zwinkerte ihn zu.

„Na, komm schon. Ich denke, du willst ein wilder Kerl sein, dann zeig es jetzt auch."

Ohne auf Adam zu warten, galoppierte sie los. Adam folgte ihr, aber versuchte im Gegensatz zu Marie, auf den Boden zu achten und so hatte er natürlich keine Chance, das Rennen zu gewinnen. Er war gute drei Pferdelängen hinter ihr, als sie die Ponderosa erreichten. Adam kam am Stall vorbeigeritten als er sah, wie Marie einen Arm hochriss und das Pferd mit voller Wucht herumzog.

„GEWONNEN"

Wie in Zeitlupe rutschte Maries Pferd auf dem matschigen Untergrund aus, und sie konnte sich nicht mehr im Sattel halten und stürzte zu Boden.

„MUM"

Adam sprang aus dem Sattel und lief zu Marie. Er nahm die Zügel und versuchte dem Pferd, welches auf ihr lag, wieder aufzuhelfen. Sofort sah er, dass es sich ein Bein gebrochen hatte. Adam gab ihm trotzdem ein Klaps, dass es einige Meter weiter lief. Dann kniete er sich an Maries Seite, die reglos am Boden lag, und schüttelte sie an der Schulter.

„Mum, sag doch etwas? Bitte, mach die Augen auf."

Ben zog sich gerade die Jacke aus, als er Marie rufen hörte. Er öffnete die Tür und sein Herz blieb stehen als er sah, wie sie zu Boden stürzte und das Pferd sie unter sich begrub. Sein Kopf sagte ihm, dass er sofort zu ihr hin muss, um ihr zu helfen, aber seine Beine bewegten sich nicht. Erst als Adam Maries Pferd beim Aufstehen half, konnte Ben sich bewegen. Er rannte zu seiner Frau und kniete sich ebenfalls zu ihr auf den Boden.

„Marie…"

Obwohl ein Blick reichte, um zusehen, das ihr Genick gebrochen und sie tot war, packte er Adam am Kragen und schrie ihn an.

„Sitz hier nicht herum. Reite in die Stadt und hole den Doktor."

Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen sah er ihn an.

„Pa, ist sie…"

„ADAM HOLE DEN DOKTOR."

Adam sprang auf und ritt, so schnell er konnte, in die Stadt. Ben wusste wie sinnlos es war, dass er Adam losgeschickt hatte. Er nahm seine Frau in den Arm und ließ seinen Tränen freien Lauf.

-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Es regnete, als Marie beerdigt wurde. An der einen Hand hielt Adam Little Joe und an der anderen Hoss. Sein Vater hatte seit dem Unfall kaum ein Wort mit ihm gewechselt. Er wollte nur von Adam wissen, wie es zu den Sturz kommen konnte.

Viele Nachbarn waren zu der Beerdigung gekommen, auch Koko mit ihren Eltern war da. Sein Vater sprach mit keinem ein Wort, und so übernahm Adam es, sich bei allen für ihr Kommen zu bedanken. Als Aponi sich bei ihm verabschiedete, sagte sie ihm, dass er mit seinen Brüdern jeder Zeit zu ihnen kommen könne und sie auch, wenn Ben das möchte, zur Ponderosa kommen würde, wenn sie damit helfen könne. Adam bedankte sich und ließ sich kurz von ihr in den Arm nehmen.

Nachdem sie wieder auf der Ponderosa waren, zog sich Ben sofort in sein Zimmer zurück. Zuerst stand Adam etwas hilflos mit Hoss und Little Joe im Wohnzimmer, aber als die Tür zum Zimmer seines Vaters zuschlug, wusste er, dass er die nächste Zeit nicht wieder herunter kommen würde.

„Zieht euch eure Jacken aus und ich sehe mal nach, was Hop Sing uns zum Essen gemacht hat."

Hop Sing war in guter Absicht, damit die Familie in Ruhe trauern konnte, nach der Beerdigung in die Stadt geritten und wollte erst morgen im Laufe des Tages wiederkommen, so suchte er schnell die Sachen zusammen, die der Koch schon bereitgestellt hatte und brachte sie ins Esszimmer. Dann saßen die drei am Tisch und stocherten in ihrem Essen herum.

„Adam?...Ist Mum jetzt bei Hoss's und deiner Mum?"

Adam schluckte und sah die Treppe hoch. Warum muss er jetzt hier sitzen und Joes Fragen beantworten? Warum kann sein Vater nicht bei ihnen sein?

„Ja, sie sind jetzt alle zusammen und passen auf uns auf."

„Meinst du, sie mögen sich?"

„Natürlich Joe. Alle drei waren wunderbar und lieb."

„Wird es aufhören weh zu tun, wenn wir an sie denken?"

„Es wird noch eine Weile wehtun Hoss, aber mit der Zeit wird es besser werden. Dann werden wir auch mit einem Lächeln über sie reden können."

Hoss schaute jetzt auch zur Treppe.

„Wird es auch bei Pa besser werden?"

Adam war nur froh, dass er so gut gelernt hatte, seine Seele im Gleichgewicht zu halten, sonst wären ihm jetzt ein paar unpassende Worte zu seinem Vater eingefallen.

„Ich denke, Pa wird morgen wieder bei uns sein."

„Wird er dann wieder mit uns reden?"

Little Joe sah ihn traurig an. Adam rutschte mit seinem Stuhl zurück und breitete seine Arme aus.

„Komm her, Little Joe."

Sein kleiner Bruder stand auf und setzte sich zu ihm auf den Schoß und fing an zu weinen.

„Er wird morgen wieder mit euch reden, da bin ich mir sicher."

„Können wir heute bei dir schlafen, Adam?"

„Natürlich, Hoss. Auch in den nächsten Tagen, wenn ihr das wollt."

Auch Hoss stand auf und ließ sich von Adam in den Arm nehmen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Adam hatte gewartet, bis Little Joe eingeschlafen war und er bei Hoss sehen konnte, dass es bei ihm auch nicht mehr lange dauern würde, bis seine Augen zufallen würden. Dann lief er nach unten, um aufzuräumen und das Licht zu löschen. Überrascht blieb er auf dem Absatz stehen, als er seinen Vater am Kamin stehen sah. Langsam ging er die letzten Stufen hinunter. Sein Vater drehte sich zu ihm um und sah in finster an.

„Bist du jetzt zufrieden?"

Verständnislos sah Adam ihn an. Ben kam auf ihn zu und sprach mit leiser aber ernster Stimme.

„Ich habe dich gefragt, ob du jetzt zufrieden bist?"

Adams Stimme war auch leise.

„Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst, Pa?"

„Du hast sie doch von Anfang an nicht gemocht. Du hast sie vom ersten Tag an abgelehnt. Du musst doch jetzt glücklich sein, dass sie tot ist."

Adam schloss die Augen und sagte sich, dass sein Vater im Moment vor Schmerz und Wut sich selbst nicht lieben kann, und so kann er auch gerade niemanden anderen lieben. In seiner Wut, die von der Angst begleitet wird, verschießt er Pfeile, ohne auf sein Ziel zu achten, so versuchte Adam, die Worte seines Vaters nicht persönlich zu nehmen.

„Das ist nicht wahr und das weißt du auch."

Als sein Vater ihn nun anbrüllte, stolperte er vor Schreck einige Schritte zurück.

„DU HAST SIE AUF DEM GEWISSEN."

Adam musste sich erst wieder fangen, um seinem Vater antworten zu können.

„Pa, höre bitte auf."

„WOMIT SOLL ICH AUFHÖREN? DIE WAHRHEIT ZU SAGEN? DU LEGST DOCH IMMER SOVIEL WERT DARAUF, DASS MAN DIE WAHRHEIT SAGT UND JETZT WILLST DU SIE NICHT HÖREN."

Sein Herz schlug schneller. Er musste alle Kraft aufwenden, seinen Vater nicht auch anzubrüllen.

„Es war ein Unfall, Pa. „

„NEIN, WAR ES NICHT. ES WAR SICHER DEINE IDEE, BEI DIESEM WETTER EIN WETTRENNEN ZU MACHEN."

Adam stellte sich ganz dicht an seinen Vater heran.

„Ich werde jetzt ins Bett gehen, Pa. Ich weiß, dass du nicht ernst meinst, was du gerade gesagt hast aber ich hoffe, morgen bist du wieder für Joe und Hoss da, denn die brauchen dich jetzt."

Der Blick seines Vaters war immer noch voller Zorn und Trauer.

„WILLST DU DAS? SOLL ICH IHNEN SAGEN, DASS DU SCHULD AM TOD IHRER MUTTER BIST?"

„Pa?...Adam?..."

Adam drehte sich um und sah Hoss mit ängstlichen und verweinten Augen oben an der Treppe stehen. Wieder schreckte Adam zusammen, als sein Vater losbrüllte.

„HOSS, GEH INS BETT….. SOFORT."

Hoss sah seinen Vater erschrocken an und drehte sich dann um und rannte in Adams Zimmer. Nun war es mit Adams Beherrschung auch vorbei. Er drehte sich um, stieß seinen Vater mit beiden Händen so stark gegen den Oberkörper, dass dieser einige Schritte zurückging.

„WEIßT DU EIGENTLICH, WAS FÜR EIN MISERABLER VATER DU BIST? DU BIST NICHT DER EINZIGE HIER, DER TRAUERT. ICH SCHÄME MICH FÜR DICH UND MARIE WÜRDE ES GENAUSO GEHEN."

Mit allem hätte Adam gerechnet, aber nicht damit, dass sein Vater ihn mit der Faust in das Gesicht schlagen würde. Durch die Wucht des Schlages drehte Adam sich und konnte nur einen Sturz vermeiden, weil er sich am Treppengeländer festhielt. Er musste sich nicht erst an die Lippe fassen um zu wissen, dass sie blutete. Adam drehte den Kopf nach hinten. Sein Vater stand mit blassem Gesicht und hängenden Schultern da und sah ihn an. Ohne noch etwas zu sagen, ging Adam die Treppe hoch und hörte, wie sein Vater leise nach ihm rief.

„Adam, bitte warte….."

Er wollte aber nicht warten. Adam machte seine Tür zu und wusch sich in der Waschschüssel das Blut aus dem Gesicht. Danach zog er sich aus und legte sich zu seinen Brüdern.

„Adam, hat Pa dich geschlagen?"

„Hoss, alles wird wieder gut. Du wirst sehen. Morgen wird Pa wieder mit uns frühstücken. Deswegen mach jetzt schnell die Augen zu und schlaf ein."

Hoss sah Adam eine Weile von der Seite an, der aber nur starr an die Decke blickte. Dann drehte er sich um und flüsterte.

„Gute Nacht Adam."

„Gute Nacht Hoss."

Lange schaute Adam noch an die Decke. Er glaubte fest daran, dass sein Vater morgen wieder der alte war. Sein Blick nach dem Schlag war voller Entsetzten gewesen über das, was er Adam angetan hatte. In dieser Nacht fand Adam nicht richtig in den Schlaf und so stand er kurz vor dem Sonnenaufgang wieder auf und zog sich an. Leise verließ er das Zimmer und lief nach unten. Erstaunt fiel sein Blick auf den bereits gedeckten Tisch. Als er dann direkt davor stand, wurde seine Verwirrung noch größer. Es befanden sich nur drei Gedecke auf dem Tisch und sein eigener Platz war leer. Auf dem Teller seines Vater lag ein Brief mit seinem Namen drauf. Adam nahm den Umschlag und öffnete ihn.

Mein Lieber Adam

Ich bin untröstlich über das, was gestern Abend passiert ist.

Es zeigte mir jedoch, dass ich im Moment nicht richtig in der Lage bin, mich um Hoss, Joseph und die Ranch zu kümmern.

Bitte hab Verständnis, dass ich erst einmal eine Auszeit brauche, um Maries Tod zu verkraften.

Grüß Hoss und Little Joe von mir.

Adam musste den Brief immer wieder lesen, bis er es wirklich glaubte, was sein Vater ihm geschrieben hatte. Das er es schon wieder getan hatte. Adam atmete tief aus und konnte es nicht fassen.

Sein Vater hatte es wirklich schon wieder getan. Er hat ihm wieder die Verantwortung für seinen Traum überlassen. Wie stellte er sich das vor? Hatte sein Vater auch nur eine Minute darüber nachgedacht, wie Adam das bewerkstelligten sollte? Wie sollte er sich um Little Joe kümmern, um die Ranch und dann noch zur Schule gehen? Er spürte, wie die Mauer, die er vor Jahren zum Schutz vor seinen Gefühlen in sich aufgebaut hatte, sich noch verstärkte. Adam musste jetzt stark sein, damit seine beiden Brüder nicht mitbekommen, wie groß seine Wut auf sein Vater ist, und das er das, was jetzt auf ihn zukommt auch schaffen würde. Adam schaute auf die Uhr und wusste, dass er sich jetzt mit seinen Pflichten beeilen musste, um dann Hoss zu wecken, damit dieser pünktlich zur Schule kommt. Er nahm seine Jacke und machte sich auf den Weg in den Stall.


	17. Chapter 17

„Hoss. Aufwachen."

Vorsichtig berührte Adam die Schulter seines Bruders. Langsam öffnete Hoss die Augen und sah Adam an.

„Du musst aufstehen. Zieh dich an und komme dann runter zum Frühstück. Sei aber leise, damit Little Joe nicht wach wird."

Hoss nickte und Adam verließ wieder das Zimmer. Hoss schaute zum Fenster. Es dämmerte und er konnte hören, dass es schon wieder leicht regnete. In dem Moment kam die Erinnerung an die Ereignisse des letzten Tages bei ihm zurück. Die Beerdigung, dass sein Pa den ganzen Nachmittag nicht aus seinem Zimmer gekommen ist, und der laute Streit zwischen Adam und ihm. Er hatte nicht genau verstanden, worum es dabei ging. Warum sollte Adam schuld am Tod seiner Mum gewesen sein? Sein Bruder hatte ihm doch gesagt, es war ein Unfall, aber warum ist dann Pa so sauer auf Adam? Warum hat er seit dem Unfall nicht mehr mit Little Joe und ihm geredet? Was ist gestern Abend noch passiert? Warum hat Adam gestern geblutet? Gerade beim Wecken hatte Hoss sehen können, wie blau und geschwollen die Stelle in Adams Gesicht noch war. Dann erinnerte sich Hoss daran, was Adam ihm gestern im Bett noch gesagt hatte. Mit einem Strahlen auf seinem Gesicht sprang er aus dem Bett. Adam hatte ihm gesagt, heute würde wieder alles gut und Pa würde beim Frühstück sein und wieder mit ihnen allen reden. So beeilte er sich mit dem Waschen und Anziehen und rannte nach unten.

Wie Adam am Morgen, stoppte er am Fuß der Treppe. Der Tisch war gedeckt, aber keiner saß an seinem Platz und auch er war überrascht als er weiterlief, dass nur drei Teller dort standen.

„Hoss, setz dich, ich habe dir warmen Kakao gemacht."

Adam kam aus der Küche, stellte ihm eine Tasse und einen Teller mit Rührei an seinen Platz und setzte sich ebenfalls hin. Immer noch leicht irritiert setzte Hoss sich auf seinen Stuhl.

„Wo ist Pa? Warum sitzt du auf seinem Platz?"

Hoss sah sich wieder im Haus um.

„Du hast doch gesagt, dass er heute mit uns frühstücken würde."

Adam lächelte ihn an.

„Ja, das stimmt. Das habe ich gesagt, aber Pa musste überraschend heute früher los, aber ich soll euch schön grüßen."

„Wo musste er denn so früh hin?"

Adam hasste es zu lügen, aber was sollte er denn seinen Brüdern erzählen? Er konnte ihnen doch nicht sagen, dass ihr Vater einfach abgehauen ist und er keine Ahnung hatte, wo er hin ist und wann er wieder nach Hause kommt, und ob er überhaupt wieder nach Hause kommt. Wenn er das Ganze schon nicht richtig nachvollziehen kann, wie sollen das denn Hoss und Little Joe verstehen. Wieder durchfuhr ihn eine Welle der Wut auf seinen Vater, aber er lächelte Hoss weiter an.

„Er musste dringend geschäftlich für die Ranch weg, da es um einen großen Holzvertrag geht, der nicht warten konnte."

Hoss senkte den Kopf und sah traurig auf seinen Teller.

„Er konnte sich nicht einmal von uns verabschieden?"

Adam schloss die Augen. Nicht immer ist es wert, die Wahrheit zu sagen.

„Hoss, er hat sich doch von euch verabschiedet. Er war bei mir im Zimmer, hat euch beiden noch einen Kuss gegeben und euch zugedeckt, aber ihr beide habt noch so fest geschlafen und er wollte euch nicht wecken."

Sein kleiner Bruder sah ihn an und freute sich.

„Das habe ich gar nicht gemerkt."

„Hoss, du denkst doch nicht, dass Pa einfach gehen würde, ohne sich von euch zu verabschieden; also los jetzt. Fang an zu frühstücken."

Adam wartete mit der nächsten schlechten Nachricht für seinen Bruder, bis dieser wenigstens die Hälfte seines Frühstücks gegessen hatte.

„Ich habe einen Brief für dich für Mr. Conner. Den gibst du ihm bitte vor Schulbeginn."

Noch kauend nahm Hoss den Brief und sah ihn verwundert an.

„Warum gibst du ihm den nicht selbst?"

„Solange Pa unterwegs ist, muss ich mich hier um die Ranch und Little Joe kümmern. Da kann ich nicht zur Schule gehen. Das habe ich Mr. Conner in dem Brief geschrieben, auch dass er dir meine Aufgaben mitgeben soll, damit ich sie hier zu Hause machen kann."

„Wie lange wird denn Pa weg sein?"

Adam trank erst einen Schluck, bevor er seinem Bruder antwortete.

„Das konnte er noch nicht sagen, aber es könnte eine Weile dauern. Du weißt doch, in einigen Teilen liegt noch Schnee, da kann man sich nie so sicher sein, wie man durchkommt."

„Mmh…..,da hast du recht, aber zu deinem Geburtstag in zwei Wochen ist er doch wieder da. Nicht wahr?"

„Ich denke nicht, dass er das schaffen wird. Es ist auch nicht so schlimm, wenn wir nicht wissen, wann er genau wieder kommt. Wir freuen uns einfach, wenn er wieder zurück ist."

Hoss schnaufte laut.

„Adam, wird alles irgendwann so wie früher? Dass wir wieder alle gemeinsam lachend am Tisch sitzen?"

„Sicher Hoss, wir werden damit auch ab sofort anfangen. Mum würde es sicher auch nicht gerne sehen, wenn wir hier nur traurig am Tischen sitzen. Dazu hat sie viel zu gerne gelacht."

Nun konnte Hoss sich ein Lachen nicht mehr verkneifen.

„Das stimmt. Weißt du wie Pa immer versucht hat, sie böse anzusehen, wenn sie mit uns am Tisch Quatsch gemacht hat?"

„Das konnte man nicht übersehen. Deswegen Hoss, lass uns wieder fröhlich sein. Das würde sie sich wirklich wünschen."

„Ich versuch es ,Adam. Versprochen."

„Gut, dann iss schnell auf. Es hat die ganze Nacht wieder geregnet, du wirst länger zur Schule brauchen. Dein Pferd habe ich schon fertiggemacht und es wartet auf dich im Stall."

„Danke, Adam."

Nach dem Frühstück suchte Hoss seine Sachen zusammen und zog sich an.

„Bis heute Nachmittag ,Adam"

„Bis später Hoss und grüß Koko von mir."

„Mach ich."

Hoss verließ das Haus und schlug die Tür zu. Adam stand alleine am Tisch und atmete tief durch. Dann nahm er eine Tasse und warf sie mit voller Wucht an die Wand. Mit einem tiefen Atemzug legte er die Hände vor das Gesicht und versuchte, sich wieder zu sammeln. Immer wieder redete er sich ein, dass sein Vater sicher im Laufe des Tages zurückkommen würde. Adam versuchte zu verdrängen, dass er in seinem Zimmer war und gesehen hatte, dass sein Vater die große Reisetasche mitgenommen hatte. Als er jedoch seine Arme herunternahm und seine Hand den Brief in seiner Hosentasche berührte, konnte er sich nicht selber weiter belügen. Sein Blick fiel auf die Scherben am Boden und er musste zynisch lachen. Ein Bild der jetzigen Situation spiegelte sich dort wider.

Adam ging in die Küche um einen Besen zu holen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Adam setzte sich an den Rand seines Bettes. Little Joe war gerade am Aufwachen. Noch einmal holte Adam tief Luft. Seinen kleinen Bruder zu belügen, würde ihm sicher noch schwerer fallen, als es schon bei Hoss gewesen war. Little Joe hatte schon nicht verstanden, dass seine Mum nie wieder nach Hause kommt. Wie sollte er nun auch noch begreifen, dass sein Vater einfach gegangen ist. Joe liebte die beiden doch so sehr und seinem Vater ist er doch ständig hinterhergelaufen; deswegen waren die letzten Tage schon schwer für ihn gewesen, weil sein Pa ihn so ignoriert hatte. Oft hatte Joe Adam gefragt, warum Pa ihn nicht einmal in den Arm nahm. Erneut atmete Adam tief durch. Was würde er nur darum geben, seinen Vater zu verstehen. Ist die Trauer so groß in ihm, dass er alles um sich vergisst? Warum konnte er nach Ingers Tod weitermachen? Da ist er doch auch nicht einfach gegangen und hat alles aufgegeben.

„Morgen Adam."

Adam schaute lächelnd zu seinem Bruder.

„Morgen, du Zwerg. Ich dachte schon, du willst den halben Tag verschlafen."

Little Joe warf die Decke weg und sprang auf.

„Ich bin kein Zwerg. Ich bin schon so groß. Wenn ich erst einmal sechs bin, dann bin ich so groß wie Hoss."

Adam musste lachen. Egal, wann man Little Joe weckte er war sofort hellwach und unterhielt alle.

„Wenn du schon soooo groß bist, dann kannst du dich alleine anziehen und zum Frühstück kommen. Aber vorher musst du den Stall ausmisten."

Little Joe ließ sich wieder auf das Bett plumpsen und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Ich glaube, so groß bin ich doch noch nicht."

„Ach, ich denke, du willst immer helfen und du kannst schon alles?"

Little Joe sah in trotzig an.

„Kann ich auch. Aber ohne Frühstück in den Stall? Das schaffe ich nicht."

Adam schlug ihm auf das Bein.

„Musst du auch nicht. Ich habe nur einen Witz gemacht. Aber da Hoss ab sofort sich vor dem Abendbrot um den Stall kümmern muss, denke ich, du solltest ihm dabei helfen, ob er auch alles richtig macht."

Little Joe legte den Kopf schief und sah seinen Bruder skeptisch an.

„Der Stall ist doch deine Aufgabe. Warum soll das Hoss jetzt machen?"

Adam versuchte weiter seinen Bruder anzulächeln.

„Ich habe eine zeitlang andere Aufgaben zu erledigen."

„Warum"

„Pa musste auf eine Geschäftsreise und weiß noch nicht genau, wann er zurück sein kann. So lange mach ich hier seine Arbeit und du und Hoss müsst mir dabei helfen."

Noch während Adam ihm das sagte, verzog sich Little Joes Geicht und er blickte ihn jetzt traurig an.

„Pa ist auch nicht mehr da?"

„Er hat sich doch bei dir verabschiedet. Erinnerst du dich nicht mehr daran?"

Little Joe schüttelte den Kopf.

„Er war hier im Zimmer und hat mit dir gesprochen. Du hast ihn doch noch umarmt und ihm eine gute Reise gewünscht."

Genau wie Hoss freute sich Little Joe darüber, dass sein Vater im Zimmer gewesen sein soll.

„Er hat mit mir gesprochen?"

„Natürlich. Er hat dich doch lieb."

Adam stand auf.

„So, und jetzt los…wir haben heute viel zu tun."

Sein Bruder stand auf und schaute ihn fragend an.

„Gehst du nicht in die Schule?"

„Nein, solange Pa weg ist, bleibe ich hier und da Hop Sing erst heute Mittag wiederkommt, musst du mich überall hin begleiten. Nach dem Frühstück müssen wir als erstes zu George, weil ich mit ihm reden muss."

Little Joe hüpfte freudestrahlend durch das Zimmer.

„ Super…,.wenn ich dir bei der Arbeit helfe, bin ich auch endlich ein richtiger Cowboy."

„Aber Cowboys brauchen nicht so lange zum Anziehen."

Sein kleiner Bruder drehte sich dreimal um die eigne Achse und suchte seine Sachen zusammen. So schnell wie heute, hatte sich Little Joe noch nie angezogen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

George hatte gerade seinen Männern die letzten Instruktionen geben und wollte zu seinem Pferd, als er Adam und Little Joe auf sich zukommen sah.

„Guten Morgen ihr Zwei."

„Guten Morgen, George."

Adam reicht ihm die Hand.

Little Joe sah zu dem Vormann hoch.

„Ich bin jetzt auch ein Cowboy, George"

Der Vormann musste lachen.

„Und was machst du dann noch hier? Warum bist du noch nicht draußen bei den Rindern? Du weißt, wir müssen sie jetzt alle wieder zusammentreiben."

Little Joe sah verzweifelt von George zu Adam. Sein Bruder legte seine Hand auf Little Joes Schulter.

„Keine Sorge, Little Joe. George weiß nicht, dass du heute eine viel wichtigere Aufgabe hast."

Sein Bruder sah ihn mit großen Augen an.

„Du weißt ja, dass ich noch mit George sprechen muss und siehe dir mal sein Pferd an, das will unbedingt schon los zu den anderen. Deshalb musst du jetzt aufpassen, dass es nicht einfach losrennt. Weil, ein Vormann ohne Pferd ist doch kein richtiger Cowboy. „

„Das kann ich."

Mit stolzer Brust lief Little Joe zu Georges Pferd und hielt es fest. Adam sah zu George, der schon ahnte, dass irgendetwas nicht in Ordnung war. Beide liefen ein Stück von Little Joe weg.

„Was ist passiert Adam? „

Adam kannte George jetzt so lange und vertraute ihm genauso wie Hop Sing. Er zog den Brief aus seiner Tasche und reichte ihm dem Vormann und solange wie dieser auf die Zeilen schaute, war sich Adam sicher, dass er ihn auch mehrmals lesen musste. Mit Ratlosigkeit in den Augen, gab er Adam den Brief zurück.

„Was meinte dein Vater mit, was gestern passiert ist? Hat das etwas mit deinem Gesicht zu tun?"

„Ja ,auch. Wir hatten einen Streit."

Der Vormann bohrte nicht weiter nach. Dazu kannte er Adam schon zu gut um zu erkennen, dass er nicht darüber reden wollte.

„Was hast du jetzt vor Adam?"

„Ich werde, solange mein Vater weg ist, nicht zur Schule gehen und auf der Ranch arbeiten. Wir haben jetzt nach dem Winter genug zu tun. „

George sah zu Little Joe.

„Wie willst du das machen? Du kannst ihn nicht mit hinaus nehmen."

„Hop Sing kommt heute wieder. Ich werde mit ihm reden, dass er vormittags auf ihn aufpasst und am Nachmittag ist Hoss da. Ich werde dann zu den Essenszeiten immer zurück zur Ranch reiten und in drei Wochen haben wir das Schlimmste ja auch geschafft."

Eine Weile sagte George nichts. Dann legte er eine Hand auf Adams Schulter.

„Adam, das ist eine große Verantwortung, die dir dein Vater da überlassen hat. Wie geht es dir damit? Wie geht es dir überhaupt?"

Adam senkte den Blick nicht. Er ließ auch nicht die Schultern hängen.

„Mir geht es gut. Mein Vater wäre nicht gegangen, wenn er nicht wüsste, dass ich mit der Aufgabe nicht klarkomme. Dass er jetzt nicht hier ist, ist kein Hindernis. Ich weiß, was zu tun ist und habe alle Vollmachten, um das Geschäftliche zu erledigen. Also, lass uns an die Arbeit gehen. Wir beide müssen eine Ranch am Laufen halten."

Der Vormann verschränkte die Arme und sah sich Adam an.

„Es kann aber sein, dass es einige Männer gibt, die nicht länger hier arbeiten wollen, wenn sie merken, dass dein Vater nicht mehr da ist."

„Dann ist das so. Dann passen sie auch nicht zu uns."

George zögerte kurz, aber dann reichte er Adam die Hand.

„Gut Boss. Dann komme ich heute Abend zu dir rüber und wir sprechen über den morgigen Tag."

Adam schlug ein und nickte. Der Vormann lief zu seinem Pferd und stieg auf. Bevor er jedoch davon ritt, blieb er noch einmal kurz bei Adam stehen.

„Adam. Auch der stärkste Mann, sollte keine Scheu davor haben, auch einmal zuzugeben, dass es ihm nicht gut geht."

Er tippte sich an den Hut und ritt los.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Als Hop Sing am Nachmittag zur Ponderosa kam und die Neuigkeiten von Adam hörte, verschwand er in der Küche und Adam konnte hören, wer er fast eine Stunde auf Chinesisch vor sich hin meckerte. Beim Mittagessen erklärte Adam seinen Brüdern, wie die neue Aufgabenverteilung in Zukunft sein würde, und dass er in den nächsten Wochen nur zum Essen nach Hause kommen würde.

Hoss schaute seinen Bruder von der Seite an. So richtig glauben konnte er es immer noch nicht, dass sein Vater zu diesem Zeitpunkt zu einer Geschäftsreise aufbrechen musste. Er war sicher, dass mehr hinter Sache stecken musste und hoffte, dass Adam ihm irgendwann die Wahrheit erzählen würde.

Nach dem Abendbrot saß Adam am Schreibtisch und sah sich die Papiere an, die sein Vater in letzter Zeit bearbeitet hatte. Mit Erschrecken stellte er fest, dass er seit Maries Tod anscheinend nichts mehr gemacht hatte. Die Bücher waren nicht auf dem neuesten Stand und die Briefe waren ungeöffnet. Er schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte in Ruhe zu überlegen, was er alles machen und in die Wege leiten müsste, damit der Viehtrieb im Sommer stattfinden kann. Auch die Holzverträge, die sein Vater abgeschlossen hatte, musste er durchgehen. Um so länger seine Liste wurde, um so verzweifelter wurde er. Adam lehnte sich im Stuhl zurück und schloss die Augen. In seinem Kopf wirbelten die Bilder von Verträgen, Rindern und der Post durcheinander. Dann hörte er ganz leise die Stimme vom Amarok.

Nutze die Augenblicke der Stille, um in dich hinein zu lauschen, um die tiefen Quellen hinter den unnützen Gedanken und dem Übermaß der Worte zu suchen. Verzweifle niemals. Die Tage vergehen wie das im Wind fliegende Herbstlaub, und die Tage kehren wieder mit dem reinen Himmel und der Pracht der Wälder. Aufs Neue wird jedes Samenkorn erweckt und genauso verläuft das Leben.

Adam öffnete wieder die Augen und sah den Berg von Papieren auf dem Tisch. Dann setzte er sich gerade hin. Nein, er würde nicht vor diesem Hindernis umkehren. Auch wenn es noch so groß ist, er würde einen Weg finden darum herumzukommen. Mit neuer Kraft machte er sich an die Arbeit.


	18. Chapter 18

Leise schloss Adam Hoss Zimmertür.. Er hatte heute lange gebraucht, um in den Schlaf zu finden. Adam merkte, dass sein Bruder ihm die Geschichte mit der Geschäftsreise nicht so richtig abnehmen wollte. Aber er konnte ihm nicht die Wahrheit sagen. Hoss würde dann tagelang leiden und das wollte Adam nicht. Er wollte verhindern, dass seine Brüder schlecht von ihrem Vater denken. Er lief nach unten und sah auf seine Liste. Dort hatte er sich aufgeschrieben, was er am Abend alles erledigen und kontrollieren musste, bevor er sich auch zum Schlafen hinlegen konnte. Wenn durch seine Unachtsamkeit etwas passieren würde, könnte er sich das sicher nicht verzeihen. Adam nahm seine Jacke und ging nach draußen, um nachzusehen, ob Hoss die Pferde versorgt hatte und alle Lampen gelöscht waren.

Der Regen hatte endlich aufgehört und Adam konnte die Sterne sehen. Lange schaute er nach oben und überlegte, ob sein Vater auch gerade in den Himmel sah und an sie dachte, oder waren sie ihm so egal, dass er sie nicht vermisste?

„Guten Abend, Adam."

Adam fuhr herum.

„George, hast du mich erschreckt."

„Es tut mir leid. Ich habe doch gesagt, ich komme nochmal vorbei."

Adam atmete tief aus.

„Ich war nur in Gedanken, lass uns reingehen."

Sie betraten das Haus, zogen sich ihre Jacken aus und liefen ins Büro. George blickte auf die Papiere und Bücher, die auf dem Tisch lagen.

„Kommst du klar damit?"

Adam setzte sich hinter den Schreibtisch.

„Ich denke schon. Ich arbeite mich gerade durch alle Verträge, die mein Vater abgeschlossen hat, und die wir bis zum Sommer erfüllen müssen. Wofür ich eine wenig mehr Zeit brauche, sind die Angebote, die zur Zeit alle hereinkommen für das Vieh, das wir verkaufen wollen. Da muss ich jetzt in den nächsten Wochen erst sehen, wie unser Bestand nach dem Winter ist und welches ich dann annehme."

Der Vormann hatte sich auf die andere Seite des Schreibtisches in einen Stuhl gesetzt und hörte Adam zu. Noch immer konnte er nicht fassen, dass sein Chef einfach gegangen ist und die ganze Verantwortung auf seinen Sohn abgewälzt hatte. Er wusste, Adam hatte einen starken Charakter, aber eine so große Ranch in dem Alter zu führen, würde für den Jungen nicht einfach werden. George zweifelte nicht daran, dass Adam wusste,was zu tun ist und dass er die körperliche Arbeit hinbekommen würde, aber er hatte Bedenken, dass die Geschäftspartner seines Chefs ihn nicht ernst nehmen würden. Was nützt Adam sein ganzes Wissen, wenn keiner einen Vertrag mit abschließen will, weil er noch so jung ist.

„Kann ich dir zu den Verträgen einen Tipp geben?"

„ Natürlich, George. Mir ist völlig klar, dass ich ohne deine Hilfe das Ganze nicht alleine hinbekommen werde. Deswegen bin ich dir sehr dankbar, dass du geblieben bist und nicht deine Sachen gepackt hast. Wärst du gegangen, wären sicher über die Hälfte der Männer auch gegangen."

„Ja, darüber müssen wir auch noch reden. Aber zuerst die Verträge. Schaue sie dir genau an. Nimm nicht den Erstbesten. Du musst immer im Hinterkopf haben, wohin wir das Vieh treiben sollen. Wie weit und wie anspruchsvoll der Weg ist. Was bringt dir das gute Angebot, wenn du nur mit der Hälfte des Viehs ankommst. Bedenke auch, dass die Leute mitbekommen werden, dass dein Vater nicht da ist, so werden sie sicher versuchen, dich über das Ohr zu hauen. Du arbeitest wie ein Mann, aber du bist immer noch verdammt jung. Wenn du Pech hast, werden sie nicht mal einen Vertrag mit dir abschließen."

Der Vormann konnte nicht sehen, wie Adam seine Worte auffasste. Seine Miene war unbeweglich. Nur an seinen dunklen Augen konnte er sehen, wie aufmerksam Adam seinen Worten folgte.

„ Ich werde mich an deine Worte erinnern, wenn ich einen Vertrag in die engere Wahl nehme und das Problem mit dem Abschluss werde ich sicher hinbekommen. Denn wer mit der Ponderosa keinen Vertrag abschließen will, weil darunter nicht Ben Cartwright steht, wird dann auch in der Zukunft keine Verträge mehr mit uns machen."

Der Vormann musste grinsen und fragte sich, wo der Junge dieses Selbstbewusstsein her nimmt. Wenn er diese Zeit übersteht, und dass so hinbekommt, wie er sich das vorstellt, werden seine späteren Vertragspartner in einigen Jahren es sehr schwer mit ihm haben. Da war sich George sicher.

„Dann kommen wie zu dem anderen Problem."

„George merke dir bitte, es gibt keine Probleme, die nicht gelöst werden können, denn sonst bin ich ein Teil des Problems, und das werde ich sicher nicht sein."

George lehnte sich nach vorne.

„Das ist doch wieder einer der schlauen Sprüche deines Indianer Freundes oder? Du hast viel von ihm angenommen. Mir fällt es immer schwerer, dich zu durchschauen, genauso wie ihn."

„Sein Name ist Amarok. Bitte, nenne ihn auch so. Er ist ein Teil meiner Familie, und er verkauft uns immer die besten Pferde, also sollten wir ihn auch mit Respekt behandeln."

Der Vormann lehnte sich wieder im Stuhl zurück. Er fragte sich, ob es jetzt gut oder schlecht ist, dass sein Chef einfach gegangen ist. Vor ihm saß nicht mehr der junge Adam Cartwright, der alle seine Worte mit großen Augen verfolgte. Das war jetzt ein anderer Adam Cartwright, der knallhart seine Meinung vertritt. Aber kommt diese Entwicklung nicht viel zu früh für ihn? Wird er später noch in der Lage sein, anderen zu vertrauen oder würde er dann versuchen, alles selbst zu regeln?

„Gut, sagen wir nicht Problem dazu, sondern nennen wir es Sorge. Die Männer sorgen sich darum, dass sie nächste Woche ihren Lohn nicht bekommen."

„Warum sollten sie nicht ihren Lohn bekommen? Sie haben ihn jeden Monat erhalten, also wirst du auch diesmal pünktlich die Umschläge verteilen können."

„Soll ich mitkommen, wenn du das Geld abholst?"

„Das können wir uns im Moment nicht leisten. Wir brauchen dort draußen jetzt jeden Mann. Ich werde das alleine machen."

George atmete laut aus.

„Das ist eine Menge Geld, die du mit nach Hause bringst und es wird sich herumsprechen, dass du es von der Bank abholst. Vielleicht nicht jetzt beim ersten Mal, aber die Male danach wird es kein Geheimnis mehr sein."

„Für mich gibt es keine Hindernisse. Das Leben und die Arbeit auf der Ranch müssen weiter gehen, dazu gehört auch, dass ich das Geld von der Bank hole."

Der Vormann schlug mit der Hand auf den Tisch. Er erschreckte sich nicht selbst über seinen Ausbruch, sondern darüber, dass er trotz des lauten Knalls bei Adam keine Reaktion feststellen konnte. So, als ob er gewusst hätte, dass das passieren würde.

„Adam, verdammt noch mal, das ist kein Spiel, worüber wir reden. Denk an deinen Vater als er überfallen wurde, dass kann dir auch passieren."

„Das ist mir durchaus bewusst. Aber die Löhne müssen ausgezahlt werden und so muss ich das Geld von der Bank besorgen. Du selber hast gesagt, dass die Leute mich eventuell nicht ernst nehmen könnten. Das werden sie sicher auch nicht, wenn ich nicht zeige, dass ich die Ranch führen kann und dazu gehört auch diese Arbeit dazu."

„Ich kann deine Meinung nicht ändern?"

„Nein."

Sie sahen sich schweigend an.

„George, du hilfst mir damit, dass du wie jetzt hier bist und wir über alles reden können und du mir Ratschläge gibst, was die Arbeit auf der Ranch betrifft, aber sobald ich dieses Haus verlasse, muss ich zeigen, dass ich alleine zurechtkomme, sonst schaffen wir beide nie, die Ranch zu halten bis mein Vater zurückkommt."

Das einzige, was George gerade durch den Kopf ging war, dass sein Chef nur froh sein konnte, dass er so einen Sohn hatte. Er stand auf und reichte Adam die Hand. Dieser erhob sich ebenfalls aus dem Sessel und nahm die dargebotene Hand.

„Dann sehen wir uns morgen früh um kurz vor halb acht, Mr. Cartwright."

Adam legte Kopf schief und sah den Vormann fragend an.

„Adam, du willst da draußen ernst genommen werden, dann sollten wir damit anfangen, dass ich dich auch wie den Chef behandele."

„Aber bitte nur dort draußen, George. Hier im Haus möchte ich weiter für dich Adam sein."

George verstand, warum er das wollte. Auch wenn Adam es nie laut aussprechen würde, aber hier brauchte er ihn als Freund an seiner Seite und nicht als bezahlten Vormann.

„So machen wir das, Adam. Bis Morgen."

Adam öffnete die Tür.

„Bis Morgen, George."

Gerade als er die Tür schließen wollte, sah er, wie jemand auf das Haus zu ritt. Im ersten Moment dachte Adam, es würde sein Vater sein. Doch dann erkannte er, dass es sich um Aponi handelte. Er lief zu ihr hin und hielt das Pferd an den Zügeln fest während sie abstieg. Mit besorgtem Blick sah er sie an.

„Aponi, was machst du hier? Ist etwas mit Koko?

Aponi schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf.

„Oh Wynono, das bist typisch du. Warum werde ich wohl hier sein? Koko hat mir erzählt, dass du heute nicht in der Schule warst. Ist das richtig, dass dein Vater auf Geschäftsreise ist?"

Er konnte vielleicht seine Brüder anlügen, aber sicher nicht Aponi. Adam wendete den Blick ab und sah zum Pferd.

„Ja, er musste heute früh überraschend verreisen."

Aponi nahm sein Kinn in die Hand und drehte seinen Kopf so, dass sie ihm ins Gesicht schauen konnte.

„Was ist passiert, Wynono? Und sage mir nicht, du bist Treppe hinunter gefallen."

Er antwortete nicht, aber Adam konnte ihr auch nicht weiter in die Augen sehen und richtete seinen Blick zum Boden.

„Ich denke, du versorgst mein Pferd und ich gehe rein und mache uns einen Tee und dann reden wir."

Jetzt sah er sie doch an.

„Aber es ist doch schon sehr spät."

„Ich wusste, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung ist, deswegen habe ich gewartet, bis ich sicher sein konnte, dass deine Brüder schon schlafen und ich in Ruhe mit dir reden kann. Amarok weiß Bescheid, dass ich heute Nacht hier bleiben werde. Also haben wir viel Zeit."

Er nickte nur mit dem Kopf und brachte Aponis Pferd in den Stall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aponi und Adam saßen vor dem Kamin, tranken ihren Tee und schauten schweigend in das Feuer. Nach einiger Zeit zog Adam den Brief aus seiner Hosentasche und schob ihn über den Tisch zu Aponi. Sie brauchte ihn nur einmal zu lesen, um zu verstehen, dass Ben ohne nachzudenken seine Söhne verlasen hatte.

„Worüber konntet ihr so streiten, dass er dich geschlagen hat und danach gehen musste, Wynono? Du merkst, ich bin etwas fassungslos."

Adam hielt seine Tasse in der Hand und strich mit dem Finger über das Muster, während er über seine nächsten Worte nachdachte.

„Aponi, sei nicht enttäuscht von ihm, auch ich habe schuld daran, dass er gegangen ist. Ich habe nicht erkannt, wie groß sein Schmerz ist und dann habe ich die Beherrschung verloren und ihn auch noch provoziert."

„Es ehrt dich Wynono, dass du deinen Vater in Schutz nimmst, aber auch du trägst einen Schmerz in dir und ohne Grund verlierst du sicher nicht die Beherrschung.

„Er hat in seiner Wut gesagt, ich wäre Schuld an Maries Tod und würde mich darüber freuen."

Er schaute sie an und sie konnte nur Traurigkeit und Verzweiflung in seinen Augen sehen.

„Aponi, glaube mir, ich habe alles versucht, damit ich ruhig bleibe, weil ich wusste, dass seine Worte nur verirrte Pfeile waren, aber er hörte nicht auf….,er hörte einfach nicht auf…."

Adam stellte die Tasse ab und legte kurz seine Hände vor das Gesicht, um tief durchzuatmen.

„Dann schrie er Hoss an, der oben auf der Treppe stand. Er hatte nichts gemacht. Hoss hatte einfach nur Angst…,dann konnte ich nicht mehr. Alles in mir brach zusammen. Meine ganzen Emotionen überfluteten mich, und ich stieß ihn weg und sagte ihm, was für ein schlechter Vater er doch sei …. ,dann schlug er zu."

Adam sah wieder ins Feuer und Aponi versuchte, das Gehörte erst einmal zu verarbeiten.

„Ich ging in mein Zimmer, und als ich am nächsten Morgen aufstand, lag der Brief auf dem Tisch."

„Er hat mit dir nicht mehr danach gesprochen?"

„Nein."

Im Raum herrschte Stille. Nur das Knistern des Feuers und das leise Ticken der Standuhr waren zu hören. Aponi dachte darüber nach, was sie Adam jetzt sagen konnte. Wie sollte sie ihm jetzt die richtigen Worte vermitteln, wenn sie selber Bens Reaktion nicht verstand. In dem Brief stand ja nicht einmal, wie lange er wegbleiben wollte. Was ist, wenn sein Schmerz so groß ist, dass er für Wochen wegbleiben würde. Wie sollte Adam das alleine hier schaffen? Sie schaute zu ihm. Was mag in den Köpfen der drei Jungen jetzt nur vorgehen. Sie hatten nicht nur gerade ihre Mutter verloren, sondern so wie es aussieht, auch ihren Vater gleich dazu.

„Willst du allen Leuten erzählen, dass dein Vater auf Geschäftsreise ist?"

„Ja, das werde ich. Das was passiert ist, ist eine Sache, die nur die Familie angeht. Wenn er zurück ist, soll ihm keiner einen Vorwurf machen, dass er uns alleine gelassen hat."

„Ich habe nicht das Gefühl, dass du wütend auf ihn bist."

Adam horchte in sich hinein, um sich selbst zu fragen, wie seine Gefühle für seinen Vater sind.

„Es ist…..keine richtige Wut. Ich bin…sauer..,nicht wütend. Ich bin sauer darüber, dass er mich seit Maries Tod mit Hoss und Joe und dem Schmerz alleine gelassen hat. Ich bin sauer darüber, dass er einfach gegangen ist, ohne an uns oder an die Ranch zu denken. Dann aber verstehe ich ihn auch. Er hat mich noch nie mit der Faust geschlagen oder Hoss so ohne Grund angeschrien. Ich denke, er hat einfach Angst, dass er, wenn er geblieben wäre, noch öfter die Kontrolle über seine Emotionen verloren hätte. Ich sage mir, er will uns nur beschützen."

Sie lächelte ihn an.

„Und nach allem, was passiert ist, denkst auch du nur daran, ihn zu beschützen. Aber bei allem vergisst du eins, Wynono. Er ist euer Vater. Er hat eine andere Aufgabe in dieser Familie als du. Er müsste jetzt hier sitzen und mit einem Freund über seine Gefühle reden, und du solltest oben in deinen Zimmer sein und dir keine Sorgen über die Zukunft machen müssen."

„Soll ich ihn jetzt etwa hassen?"

„Nein, aber auch nicht alles entschuldigen. Wenn er zurückkommt empfang ihn mit offenen Armen, aber lass das Geschehene nicht einfach im Raum stehen. Dein Vater muss begreifen, dass er einen Fehler gemacht hat. Du bist in einem Alter, da kannst du ihm das sehr deutlich sagen, ohne respektlos zu sein."

Adam schlug sich mit den Fäusten gegen die Stirn.

„Aponi, ich mache mir noch keine Gedanken darüber, was ist, wenn er wiederkommt. Ich denke immer nur daran, wie ich das alles schaffen soll, ohne dass Hoss und Little Joe zu sehr unter der Situation leiden müssen. In den nächsten Wochen müssen wir die Tiere zusammentreiben, um zu sehen, wie sie über den Winter gekommen sind. Ich werde kaum zu Hause sein können und wenn mein Vater nicht bis zum Sommer zurück ist, weiß ich nicht, was ich mit den zweien machen soll, wenn ich auf den Viehtrieb gehe. Hop Sing kann doch nicht den ganzen Tag auf die beiden aufpassen."

Sie setzte sich jetzt zu ihm und legte ihren Arm um ihn.

„Du bist doch nicht alleine. Denk immer daran, wir sind für dich da. Koko wird so oft wie möglich nach der Schule herkommen, um dir zu helfen und ich werde auch da sein und sollte dein Vater wirklich so lange wegbleiben, werden wir auch eine Lösung für den Sommer finden."

Er drehte den Kopf und sah sie an.

„Was denkst du, wann kommt er wieder…,wird er überhaupt wiederkommen?"

„Wynono, jeder geht mit Schmerz und Trauer. Andersherum aber bin ich mir sicher, wenn er jeden Schmerz gespürt hat und alle Tränen geweint hat, wenn sie Tropfen für Tropfen auf sein Herz gefallen sind, dann kommt die Weisheit zu ihm zurück und er erinnert sich an euch und daran, wo sein Platz ist. Versprich mir, dass du nicht versuchst, alleine zu kämpfen. Das hältst du nicht durch. Scheue dich nicht davor, um Hilfe zu bitten. Es ist kein Zeichen von Schwäche, wenn man es nicht schafft, um ein Hindernis alleine herumzukommen. Es ist ein Zeichen von Stärke, wenn man gemeinsam den Berg erklimmt.

„Danke, Aponi."

Sie saßen sicher noch eine Stunde vor dem Kamin und jeder ging seinen Gedanken nach. Dann zeigte Adam ihr das Gästezimmer, löschte im Haus das Licht und ging in sein Zimmer. Es überraschte ihn nicht, dass seine beiden Brüder wieder im Laufe des Abends in sein Bett gekrochen sind. Er wollte sich gerade ausziehen, als sein Blick auf seinen Schreibtisch fiel, und er die Aufgaben von Mr. Conner sah, die Hoss ihm heute mitgebracht hatte.

Er stellte die Lampe auf seinen Tisch und setzte sich, um diese noch zu bearbeiten.


	19. Chapter 19

Drei Monate…Das sagte er sich immer wieder. Drei Monate ist Pa jetzt schon nicht mehr da. Er saß auf dem Zaun und warf kleine Stöcke auf den Boden. Nicht einmal zu seinem Geburtstag ist sein Vater wiedergekommen. Kein Brief. Kein Telegramm. Nichts.

Er sah zu Joe, der ausgelassen mit Kokos Hunden spielte und fragte sich, ob sein Bruder nicht auch seinen Pa vermisste? Sie verbrachten jeden Sonntag bei Koko und ihrer Familie und er war gerne hier, aber langsam wünschte er sich sein altes Leben zurück. Bevor Mum starb. Er dachte an die schöne Zeit zurück, wenn sie sonntags alle zum Picknick an den See gefahren waren und wenn er sich Mühe gab, konnte er noch hören, wie Mum und Pa gelacht haben. Aber es fiel ihm immer schwerer, sich an ihre Stimmen zu erinnern. Er schaute auf seine Hand und stellte fest, dass er keine Stöcke mehr hatte. Hinter ihm konnte er hören, wie der Tisch für das Mittagessen gedeckt wurde, aber er verspürte keinen Hunger, auch wenn es noch so gut duftete. Wieder fragte er sich, wie alle anderen nur so fröhlich sein konnten. Bald hatte auch Little Joe Geburtstag und wenn Pa da auch nicht wieder zu Hause ist, dann würde er sicher nie wiederkommen. Und er wusste dann auch, warum. Er sprang vom Zaum hinunter und sammelte die kleinen Stöcke wieder ein. Als er sich aufrichtete, stand Kokos Mutter vor ihm.

„Hoss, was ist heute los mit dir? Sonst bist du doch schon eine Stunde vor dem Essen bei mir immer in der Küche." Hoss zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Komm, Hoss. Das Essen braucht noch etwas. Lass uns auf die Bank setzen und du erzählst mir, was dich bedrückt."

Sie setzten sich auf die Bank vor dem Haus und Aponi lächelte ihn liebevoll an.

„So, und nun erzähle mir, was los ist und sage nicht, es ist nichts. Wenn du nämlich keinen Hunger hast, dann stimmt etwas nicht."

Hoss haderte mit sich, ob er sie wirklich fragen sollte, aber noch bis Joes Geburtstag warten, wollte er dann auch wieder nicht.

„Pa kommt doch nicht wieder, oder? Er ist auch tot…..wie Mum."

Aponi verschlug es die Sprache. Mit allem hatte sie gerechnet, aber nicht, dass Hoss denkt, dass sein Vater tot ist. Hoss sah sie mit großen, traurigen Augen an.

„Er muss tot sein, Aponi. Er würde doch nicht Adams und meinen Geburtstag einfach so vergessen und so wie es aussieht, kommt er auch nicht zu Joes Geburtstag und ich denke, ich weiß auch, wie er gestorben ist."

Aponi versuchte, sich zu sammeln. Schnell überlegte sie, was sie sagen sollte.

„Hoss, dein Vater ist nicht tot. Er musste nur auf eine längere Reise gehen."

Energisch schüttelte Hoss den Kopf.

„Das stimmt nicht. Wenn er noch leben würde, dann hätte er uns doch einmal geschrieben. Das hat er immer gemacht, wenn er länger weg war und so lange wie jetzt, war er noch nie von zu Hause fort, ohne sich zu melden."

Hoss rückte nun ganz dicht an Aponi heran und flüsterte nur noch.

„Ich glaube….,ich glaube Adam hat ihm etwas angetan."

Kokos Mama riss die Augen auf.

„Hoss, wie kommst du auf so einen Blödsinn."

„Ich merke doch, dass er mir nicht die Wahrheit sagt, was mit Pa wirklich passiert ist. Ich bekomme doch mit, wie er mit Hop Sing und George manchmal ganz leise über Pa spricht, wenn ich oder Joe in der Nähe sind. Adam erzählt mir auch nicht, was an dem Abend passiert ist, als er sich mit Pa so gestritten hatte. Er kam doch danach ins Zimmer und wusch sich das Blut ab. Aponi…."

Er sprach noch leiser.

„….Pa hat an dem Abend gesagt, dass Adam Schuld an Mums Tod ist, was ist wenn Adam dann Pa….."

Aponi fasste Hoss an der Schulter.

„Stopp, Hoss. Hör auf damit. Adam hat nichts mit dem Tod von Marie zu tun und auch nichts damit, dass dein Vater im Moment nicht zu Hause ist."

Auch wenn sie Adam versprochen hatte, keinem etwas darüber zu erzählen, was wirklich passiert ist, konnte sie es nicht zulassen, dass Hoss weiterhin solche Sachen dachte. Sie würde später mit Adam darüber in Ruhe reden. So nahm Aponi Hoss's Hand und schaute ihn mit festem Blick an.

„Hoss, glaube mir das bitte jetzt. Dein Pa ist zur Zeit auf einer Reise, aber wir wissen nur leider nicht, wo er ist und wann er wieder nach Hause kommt."

„Aber wenn er auf einer Geschäftsreise ist, muss doch Adam wissen, wo er gerade ist."

„Er ist auf keiner Geschäftsreise…..Hoss weißt du noch, im letzten Jahr, als deine Kaninchen alle aus dem Bau geholt wurden und du so traurig warst?"

Hoss nickte. Sehr gut konnte er sich daran erinnern, wie er zum Bau kam und nur noch eines der Kaninchen tot aufgefunden hatte.

„Dein Vater ist nach Maries Tod auch sehr traurig gewesen. So traurig, dass er auf eine Reise gehen musste, um mit dem Schmerz fertig zu werden."

„Aber warum hat er uns nicht mitgenommen?"

„Wolltest du nicht auch in Ruhe gelassen werden, als du um deine Kaninchen geweint hast?"

Hoss knetete an seinen Fingern und überlegte.

„Aber warum so lange? Warum kommt er nicht wieder? Was ist, wenn Adam nächste Woche auf den Viehtrieb geht? Dann sind Joe und ich ganz alleine."

Sie nahm Adams Bruder in den Arm.

„Ach Hoss, ihr seid doch nicht alleine. Du weißt doch, dass in der Zeit, wenn Adam nicht da ist, Koko und ich bei euch wohnen und dein Pa wird sich sicher auch wieder melden."

Hoss stand auf, steckte seine Hände in die Taschen und lief vor dem Haus hin und her. Dann blieb vor Aponi stehen.

„Und du sagst, er wird uns nicht vergessen?"

„Nein Hoss, das wird er nicht. Er braucht nur Zeit."

„Aber was ist, wenn Adam auf dem Trail etwas passiert, und er auch nicht wiederkommt? Das, was er macht, kann ich alles nicht."

Er stand dort wie ein Häufchen Elend. Die Hände in den Taschen und den Kopf hängend. Sie stand auf und nahm ihn in den Arm.

„Hoss, du brauchst das doch auch nicht alles zu machen und George wird schon auf Adam aufpassen. Ich denke, ihr zwei solltet auf jeden Fall noch einmal vor dem Trail miteinander reden, damit Adam weiß, was du dir für Sorgen machst."

Hoss zuckte mit den Schultern und sah auf seine Schuhe.

„ Das macht er sicher nicht….,du kennst ihn doch, wenn er über bestimmte Sachen nicht reden möchte, dann redet er auch nicht und so kurz vor dem Viehtrieb hat er bestimmt keine Zeit mehr für mich."

„Er wird sich die Zeit nehmen. Das verspreche ich dir und jetzt kommst du mit in die Küche und hilfst mir, das Essen aufzutun und lachst wieder."

Dann sah er Aponi an, lächelte wieder etwas und legte seine Hand auf den Bauch. Bei dem Wort Essen hatte dieser nämlich sofort angefangen, zu knurren. Er war so froh, dass es Koko und ihre Familie gab.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Auch sein zweiter Trail war anstrengend. Er war in Adams Augen sogar noch schlimmer. Dieses Mal kam die Verantwortung noch dazu, und dass er auf keinen Fall zeigen wollte, dass er müde und kaputt war. Es war auch sehr schwer gewesen, noch weitere Cowboys anzuheuern. Die meisten hatten wieder ihre Sachen gepackt, nachdem sie gehört hatten, wer verantwortlich für den Viehtrieb war. Am Ende hatten sie zwar eine handvoll Männer zusammenbekommen, was aber eigentlich nicht ausreichend war. So konnte man auch bei allen nach der Hälfte des Trails schon sehen, wie fertig sie bereits waren.

Adam stand mit George am Küchenwagen und sie unterhielten sich, wie der morgige Tag ablaufen sollte.

„George, ich mache mir Sorgen. Die Männer sind jetzt schon fertig und wir haben gerade mal die Hälfte der Strecke geschafft. Ich möchte nicht, dass es zu einem Unfall kommt, nur weil jemand am Ende seiner Kräfte ist."

Der Vormann goss sich noch einmal die Tasse mit Kaffee voll.

„Ja, du hast recht, die Männer sind fertig, aber wir haben keine andere Wahl. Adam, wir wussten von Anfang an, worauf wir uns einlassen."

Adam legte seine Hand vor den Mund, hatte den Blick in die Ferne gerichtet und dachte nach.

„Und wenn wir eine kleine Pause einlegen und die Männer in die nächste Stadt gehen lassen mit dem Zusatz, dass sie dann für den letzten Teil nochmal alles geben müssen ?"

„Eigentlich ein guter Vorschlag, aber auch mit einem Risiko verbunden. Wenn die neuen Männer nicht zurückkommen, haben wir echte Probleme."

Bevor Adam etwas sagen konnte hob George die Hände.

„Ich weiß schon….,Probleme gibt es nicht und wenn, dann werden sie sofort gelöst."

Adam musste grinsen. George und er sind in den vergangenen Monaten gute Partner geworden. Teilweise verstanden sie sich schon blind. Er konnte sich glücklich schätzen, ihn als Freund und Vormann zu haben. Vieles wäre sicher nicht so leicht gelaufen, wenn George nicht da gewesen wäre. Aber nicht nur ihm hatte er einiges zu verdanken. Als Adam das erste Mal den Lohn von der Bank abgeholt hatte, sah er auf dem Weg zur Ponderosa, dass Amarok ihn in einiger Entfernung begleitete. Am Anfang dachte Adam, das es nur Zufall war, aber jedes Mal, wenn er die Lohngelder holte, war Kokos Vater in seiner Nähe und es war ein gutes Gefühl. Adam schmunzelte, aber dann kehrten seine Gedanken zu ihrem aktuellen Problem zurück.

„Ich habe den Eindruck, dass die Neuen gute Arbeit leisten und zuverlässig sind. Wenn wir ihnen eine Prämie in Aussicht stellen, dass - wenn wir trotz der Pause den Termin halten können - dann denke ich, werden sie nicht ihre Sachen packen."

„Du bist wieder sehr zuversichtlich Adam. Aber du hast recht, sie leisten gute Arbeit. Ich werde ihnen heute abend den Vorschlag unterbreiten und dann werden wir sehen, wie sie sich entscheiden."

Es war alles gesagt und Adam lief zu seinem Pferd, um noch einmal eine Runde zu machen, um zu sehen, ob alles für die kommende Nacht vorbereitet ist. Er sah in den Himmel und hoffte, dass sie weiter so viel Glück mit den Wetter haben würden.

Ziemlich zuversichtlich und mit der Arbeit der Cowboys zufrieden, machte er sich auf den Weg zurück in das Camp, aber vorher stellte er sich etwas abseits hin und sah zu der Herde. Adam versuchte, die Stille in sich aufzunehmen, aber es fiel ihm heute sehr schwer. Immer wieder kamen diese Gedanken in seinen Kopf, dass das jetzt sein Leben sein sollte. Was ist, wenn sein Vater wirklich nicht wiederkommt? Adam verlor langsam den Glauben daran, dass er eines Tages aufwacht und sein Vater würde wieder vor der Tür stehen. Auch hatte er immer weniger die Kraft, die Arbeit so auszuführen, wie sein Vater es sich vorgestellt hatte. Er war einfach nur noch müde von der Arbeit auf der Ranch, Hoss und Little Joe und die Aufgaben, die er für die Schule zu Hause erledigte. Warum er die eigentlich noch machte, fragte er sich auch immer öfter. So wie es im Moment aussieht, konnte er es vergessen, zur Universität gehen zu können. Er hatte die Freude an der Schule und an der Arbeit auf der Ranch verloren.

Adam sah weiter auf die Herde und so langsam spürte er, wie er es doch schaffte, alles um sich herum auszublenden und nur die Stille in sich zu hören. Das Wort Freude und Dankbarkeit spukte in seinem Kopf herum. Ganz leise hörte er wieder die Worte von Amarok.

Wenn du am Morgen aufstehst, dann sage danke für das Morgenlicht, für dein Leben und die Kraft, die du besitzt. Sag danke für deine Nahrung und die Freude, am Leben zu sein. Wenn du keinen Grund siehst, danke zu sagen, liegt der Fehler bei dir.

Der Fehler soll bei ihm liegen? Adam überlegte, was er falsch machte. Warum ist er nach über vier Monaten schon am Ende seiner Kräfte und würde am liebsten alles hinwerfen? Er versuchte, nachzuvollziehen, was er gemacht hatte, welche Entscheidungen er getroffen hatte, und wie er sich dabei gefühlt hatte. Und dann ganz langsam wurde es ihm bewusst, wo der Fehler lag. Das alles hier war nicht sein Traum. Das war der Traum seines Vaters. Adam war nicht mehr frei in seinem Handeln und in seinen Gedanken. Er versuchte, nur noch die vorgefertigten Ideen seines Vaters umzusetzen, aber es waren nicht seine Ideen. Sicherlich war nicht alles schlecht, aber wenn er wieder er selbst sein will, muss er anfangen, seine eigenen Gedanken und Ideen in die Arbeit der Ranch einfließen zu lassen. Er muss aufhören, bei jeder Entscheidung zu überlegen, was sein Vater jetzt tun würde. Er muss aus dem Schatten des großen Ben Cartwright treten. Adam atmete tief durch und nahm sich vor, wenn sein Vater nach dem Viehtrieb sich immer noch nicht gemeldet hätte, dass er dann anfangen würde, wieder sein Leben zu führen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

George und Adam standen am Viehhof und sahen zu, wie ihre letzten Rinder ihren Bestimmungsort erreichten.

„Oh Adam, ich weiß nicht, wie du das hinbekommen hast. So viel Glück kann doch keiner haben. Nicht nur, dass wir es mit den paar Männern wirklich termingerecht geschafft haben, nein, sie sind auch alle den ganzen Trail über geblieben. Und mit dem Wetter hast du anscheinend auch einen persönlichen Vertrag abgeschlossen."

Adam verschränkte die Arme und grinste seinen Vormann an.

„Hast du etwa nicht an mich geglaubt?"

Grinsend zeigte der Vormann ihm den erhobenen Zeigefinger.

„Nicht das du hier abhebst, mein Freund. So, ich gehe zu den Männern und sage ihnen, dass sie bald Lohn bekommen und du gehst dir jetzt dein Geld holen."

Adam legte den Kopf schief.

„Habe ich hier nicht das Sagen?"

Lachend lief Adam zu den Verantwortlichen des Viehhofs. Der Mann sah Adam auf sich zukommen und war verwundert. Er hatte damit gerechnet, dass der ältere von den beiden jetzt das Geschäftliche mit ihm regeln würde.

„Guten Tag."

Adam reichte ihm die Hand.

„Mein Name ist Adam Cartwright."

Der Mann nahm die Hand und sah ihn verwundert an.

„Sie sind Mr. Cartwright von der Ponderosa Ranch?"

„Ja, und ich denke mal, Sie sind Mr. Collins."

„Das stimmt. Ich bin etwas überrascht. Ich hatte vermutet, mit einem Mann den Vertrag abgeschlossen zu haben, nicht mit einem halben Kind."

Adams gute Laune trat in den Hintergrund, und er sah sich Mr. Collins genau an. Wenn sich sein Instinkt nicht täuschte, würde es sicher bald Ärger geben.

„Ich denke, es spielt keine Rolle, was oder wen Sie erwartet haben. Sie haben ihre Ware erhalten und ich will mein Geld haben."

Mr. Collins schaute an Adam vorbei, und er musste innerlich lachen, da das sicherlich ein leichtes Spiel mit dem Jungen werden würde. Da dieser in seinen Augen keine Ahnung von dem Geschäft hatte und der Ältere weit genug weg stand, um irgendetwas mitzubekommen.

„Natürlich, Junge. Warte, ich schaue nur noch einmal in die Unterlagen."

Er nahm ein Brett auf dem vermerkt war, wie viele Rinder von der Ponderosa auf den Viehhof angekommen waren. Er schaute sich die Zahl an, übertrug sie in den Vertrag und reichte ihn dann Adam.

„Damit gehst du jetzt rüber ins Büro und lässt dir das Geld auszahlen, mein Junge."

Adam ließ sich nicht von Collins provozieren, sondern sah sich den Abschlussvertrag genau an.

„Das werde ich nicht tun Mr. Collins. „

Mr. Collins schaute ihn erstaunt an und seine Stimme wurde ungehalten.

„Natürlich wirst du das jetzt tun. Ich habe nicht den ganzen Tag für dich Zeit. Wenn du nicht weißt, wie das hier abläuft, solltest du das nächstes Mal jemanden schicken, der sich damit auskennt."

Adam war von dem Auftreten des Viehhändlers nicht beeindruckt.

„Ich werde nirgendwo hingehen, bis sie nicht die vierhundertfünfzig Rinder nachgetragen haben, die sie sicher nur vergessen haben."

Mr. Collins kam einen Schritt auf Adam zu.

„Willst du Grünschnabel etwa behaupten, ich will dich über das Ohr hauen?"

„Ja."

Der Viehhändler war leicht nervös. Er hatte gedacht, mit dem Jungen hätte er leichteres Spiel. Aber er würde ihn schon noch einschüchtern können.

„Kannst du das beweisen?"

„Ja. Wir brauchen beide ja nur auf die Zählliste zu schauen und dann die Zahlen zu vergleichen."

Das konnte Mr. Collins natürlich nicht zulassen, dann würde der Schwindel ja sofort auffliegen. Also ging er noch einen Schritt auf Adam zu und schubste ihn leicht weg.

„Hör zu Junge, wenn du hier Ärger suchst, kannst du ihn bekommen. Ich brauche nur einen Ton zu sagen und meine Männer werden dafür sorgen, dass du auf allen Vieren hier rauskriechst. Nimm jetzt den Vertrag und hole dir dein Geld."

„Nein. Ich möchte die Liste sehen, und zwar jetzt."

Adam konnte sehen, wie der Viehhändler langsam anfing, zu schwitzen.

Mr. Collins drehte sich um und rief einen seiner Männer zu sich.

„Todd. Der Junge hier macht Ärger. Begleitet ihn zum Büro und sorge dann dafür, dass er das Gelände hier nicht mehr betritt."

Adam sah sich sein Gegenüber an und wusste gleich, er hätte gegen diesen Mann keine Chance. So holte er tief Luft…..Zeige, dass du die Situation unter Kontrolle hast.

„Mr. Collins, warum schauen wir nicht auf die Liste. Ein Blick und das Missverständnis wäre erledigt, oder wollen sie riskieren, den Ruf eines Schwindlers zu erhalten?"

„Todd, ich habe dir einen Befehl gegeben."

Todd kam auf Adam zu und wollte ihn am Kragen nehmen. Adam schlug ihm die Hände weg und versetzte ihm einen Schlag in den Magen. Todd schnappte kurz nach Luft, um aber dann Adam zu packen und ihn mit einem Faustschlag zu Boden zu schicken. Noch etwas benommen wunderte er sich, dass Todd ihn nicht weiter angriff und ihm von hinten aufgeholfen wurde.

„Gibt es hier ein Problem Mr. Cartwright?"

Adam schüttelte den Kopf, um die Benommenheit los zu werden und um wieder klar sehen zu können. Dann schaute er nach rechts und links. Neben ihm stand George mit den Männern von der Ponderosa und den angeheuerten Cowboys. Mit einem ernsten Blick sah er wieder nach vorne zu Mr. Collins und Todd.

„Kein Problem, George. Nur ein Missverständnis. Nicht wahr Mr. Collins?"

Der Viehhändler fluchte innerlich.

„Sicher, Mr. Cartwright. Nur ein Missverständnis."

Er hob den Vertrag vom Boden auf und änderte die Anzahl der eingebrachten Rinder.

„Ich hoffe, auch im nächsten Jahr werden wir sie wieder hier erwarten können Mr. Cartwright."

Adam nahm den Vertrag und warf einen Blick darauf.

„Mr. Collins, davon können sie nicht ausgehen."

Mit einem Brummen nahm der Viehhändler seine Papiere und ging zu seinem nächsten Kunden.

George kam an Adams Seite.

„Danke, George. Ohne euch hätte es noch mehr wehgetan."

Der Vormann verschränkte die Arme und ein kleines Lächeln war auf seinen Lippen zu sehen.

„Nicht das du denkst, wir hätten dir geholfen, weil wir dich alle mögen. Nein, wir haben nur an unser Geld gedacht."

Adam versuchte zu lachen, aber verzog schmerzerfüllt das Gesicht.

„Warum schmeiß ich dich eigentlich nicht raus George?"

„Ganz einfach. Du kennst den Weg nach Hause nicht. Und jetzt geh und hole das Geld. Ich will endlich mit dir in den Saloon und wenn du ganz lieb bist, erlaube ich dir im diesem Jahr sogar drei Bier."

„George, du bist gefeuert."

Der Vormann grinste nur.

„Ich warte vor dem Büro auf dich Adam."


	20. Chapter 20

Adam betrat die Bank und er fragte sich, was Mr. Williams von ihm wollte. Nach seinen Büchern zu urteilen, dürfte es keine Probleme mit den Zahlungen geben. Bevor Adam an die Tür von Mr. Williams Büro klopfen konnte, wurde diese bereits geöffnet.

„Adam, schön das du so schnell kommen konntest. Komm rein und setz dich."

Er nahm sein Hut ab und setzte sich auf den Stuhl vor dem Schreibtisch. Mr. Williams nahm in seinem Sessel Platz und suchte einige Unterlagen auf dem Tisch zusammen.

„Adam, ich habe hier von dir eine Bankanweisung, bei der ich mir nicht sicher bin, ob ich die so bearbeiten sollte."

Er reichte ihm die Unterlagen und Adam brauchte nur einen kurzen Blick darauf zu werfen, um zu wissen, um welche Auszahlung es sich handelte. So gab er ziemlich schnell die Bankanweisung an den Direktor zurück.

„Ich weiß nicht, wo jetzt das Problem liegt, Mr. Williams. Ich kann keinen Fehler sehen. Summe und Empfänger stimmen."

Mr. Williams konnte man ansehen, dass er sich unwohl bei dem Gespräch fühlte.

„Adam, das ist eine recht hohe Summe und ich weiß nicht, ob dein Vater damit einverstanden ist, dass du dieses Stück Land kaufst."

Das war wieder einer dieser Momente, in denen er sich wünschte, einige Jahre älter zu sein. Dann würde keiner seine Entscheidungen in Frage stellen.

„Mr. Williams, mein Vater ist zur Zeit nicht hier und ich habe Vollmacht, die Geschäfte der Ponderosa weiterzuführen und bei allem nötigen Respekt, meinen Vater hätten sie nicht in ihr Büro gebeten."

Mr. Williams lehnte sich vor und sah Adam eindringlich an.

„Adam, wann kommt dein Vater wieder? Er ist jetzt gut sieben Monate auf Geschäftsreise."

„Das kann ich ihnen nicht genau sagen und es spielt für diese Anweisung keine Rolle."

„Natürlich spielt es eine Rolle. Er würde es sicher nicht gerne sehen, wenn du sein Geld verschleuderst."

Nun schaute Adam den Bankdirektor scharf an.

„Mr. Williams, auch wenn ich mich wiederhole. Ich führe jetzt die Geschäfte der Ponderosa und wenn sie sich weigern, die Anweisung zu unterschreiben muss ich mir überlegen, ob wir weiter unser Geld bei ihnen auf der Bank lassen."

Mr. Williams legte seine Finger aneinander.

„Adam, wo ist dein Vater?"

Ohne den Blick abzuwenden, sah er Mr. Williams an.

„Das wissen sie doch. Auf einer Geschäftsreise."

„So lange?"

Adam hatte in der Zeit sehr gut gelernt, Fragen über seinen Vater zu beantworten, ohne lügen zu müssen.

„Es ist kein Geheimnis, dass wir unser Holz auch nach England verkaufen wollen und jetzt würde ich das Gespräch bitte wieder auf die Bankanweisung lenken."

„Adam, ich bin seit langem ein Freund von deinem Vater und werde nicht zusehen, wie du ein Stück Land kaufst, das der Ponderosa keinen Profit bringt und wenn du das Bedürfnis hast, das Geld deines Vaters auszugeben, weil du meinst, du musst etwas Gutes tun, dann gebe es unserer Kirche und die wird es dann verteilen."

„Mr. Williams, ich frage Sie jetzt zum letzten Mal. Unterschreiben Sie nun die Anweisung oder nicht?"

Mit einem sehr eindringlichen und leicht wütenden Blick schaute Mr. Williams Adam an, der aber nicht einmal mit der Wimper zuckte, geschweige denn den Blick abwendete.

„Wir beide wissen genau, warum du dieses Land kaufen möchtest und ich sage dir, sie sind es nicht wert und sie werden es dir nicht danken. Desweiteren wird die Regierung nicht darüber erbaut sein, dass du ihnen das Land vor der Nase weggeschnappt hast. Du willst dich doch nicht mit den falschen Leuten anlegen?"

Adam stand auf, nahm die Bankanweisung und zerriss sie vor den Augen von Mr. Williams.

„Was für Land ich kaufe und was ich damit mache, ist meine Sache und nicht ihre. Und sollte die Armee oder irgendjemand einen Fuß auf mein Land setzen und die Personen, die darauf wohnen, bedrohen, der bekommt es dann nicht nur mit mir zu tun."

Adam ging zur Bürotür und öffnete diese.

„Und Mr. Williams, bereiten sie sich darauf vor, dass Mr. Forster sich heute noch bei ihnen melden wird. Die Ponderosa wird ab heute ihre Geschäfte über seine Bank laufen lassen."

Der Bankdirektor sprang von seinem Stuhl auf.

„Das kannst du nicht machen, Adam."

Adams Antwort bestand darin, dass er die Tür schloss und die Bank verließ.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Adam stand vor der Schule und sah die Post durch, die heute für die Ponderosa angekommen war. Da er wegen der Probleme in der Bank länger in der Stadt war, wollte er noch warten, bis Little Joe und Hoss Schulschluss hatten. Mr. Forster war natürlich hoch erfreut zu hören, dass nun die Geschäfte der Ranch über seine Bank laufen sollten, und er hatte Adams Bankanweisung ohne zu zögern ausgeführt. Das Konto bei Mr. Williams aber hatte Adam nicht ganz aufgelöst. Er wusste ja nicht, wo sein Vater war und ob er eventuell Geld benötigte.

„Hallo, Adam."

Er sah von der Post hoch und freute sich.

„Hallo Koko."

Er schaute an ihr vorbei.

„Wo sind Joe und Hoss? Sag mir nicht, Little Joe muss schon wieder länger bleiben."

Sie musste lachen. Little Joe war jetzt etwas länger als einen Monat in der Schule und hatte schon mehr Briefe nach Hause gebracht als Hoss in der ganzen Zeit.

„Nein, heute nicht. Er hat es tatsächlich geschafft, heute einmal still zu sitzen."

Adam sah sie bestürzt an.

„Dann muss er krank sein."

„Nein, ich denke, er war einfach heute nur müde von dem Wochenende. „

„Ich hoffe es. Das letzte Mal, als er krank war, hat er mir den letzten Nerv geraubt. Zu krank für die Schule und zu gesund, um im Bett zu bleiben."

„Nein, keine Sorge. Ihm geht es gut. Aber du kennst ihn ja. Er braucht ewig, um seine Sachen zusammenzupacken."

Ja, das wusste Adam genau und schmunzelte. Mr. Conner tat ihm jetzt schon leid. Nicht nur, dass Little Joe seine Bücher und sein Block immer verlegt und nicht still sitzen konnte, es fiel ihm auch ständig alles zu Boden, weil er mit den Gedanken schon bei der nächsten Sache war.

„Kommst du heute Nachmittag zu uns? Ich habe heute nicht mehr viel zu erledigen."

„Gerne, aber du müsstest mich dann nach Hause bringen. Mein Vater möchte nicht mehr, dass ich von euch alleine im Dunkeln nach Hause reite."

Er lächelte schelmisch.

„Na, das mache ich doch natürlich gerne."

Sie kniff die Augen zusammen und schaute ihn schief an.

„Vergiss es, Adam. Ich falle auf deinen Charme nicht rein."

„Jetzt noch nicht, aber irgendwann kannst du ihm auch nicht mehr widerstehen."

Sie stemmte die Hände in die Hüften.

„Ich würde gerne wissen, was du immer auf dem Viehtrieb machst. Jedes Mal, wenn du wiederkommst, hast du dich verändert."

Grinsend schaute er sich wieder die Post an. Dann stutzte er. Da war ein Brief dabei ohne Absender. Koko bemerkte sofort, wie sich seine Stimmung veränderte.

„Alles in Ordnung Adam?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Der Brief ist direkt an mich adressiert und hat keinen Absender."

Er öffnete den Umschlag und drehte sich so hin, dass Koko mit hineinschauen konnte. Viel stand nicht in dem Brief.

Lieber Adam

Mach dir keine Sorgen. Mir geht es gut.

Ben Cartwright.

Koko spürte, wie Adam neben ihr tief einatmete.

„Warum macht er das Koko? Was soll das?"

„Bist du sicher, dass der Brief von ihm ist?"

„Ja, das ist seine Handschrift. Aber die Zeilen hätte er sich sparen können. Was soll ich damit anfangen?"

Sie konnte sehen, wie er mit seiner Wut kämpfte und versuchte, ruhig zu bleiben.

„Jetzt weißt du aber, dass er noch am Leben ist."

Adam knüllte den Brief zusammen und steckte ihn in seine Jackentasche.

„Koko, in dem Brief steht nichts. Überhaupt nichts. Den kann ich nicht mal Joe und Hoss zeigen. Er hat sie nicht mal erwähnt."

Ungläubig schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Dann ist er noch nicht soweit, Adam. Es war sicher für ihn der erste Schritt."

So wütend wie Adam sie jetzt anschrie, hatte sie ihren Freund noch nie erlebt.

„Verdammt, Koko. Ich habe keine Lust mehr zu warten, oder Entschuldigungen zu suchen bis er soweit ist. Wir haben alle an dem Tag Marie verloren. Nicht nur er. Ist ja sehr schön, dass er versucht, den Schmerz loszuwerden, aber hat er dabei einmal überlegt, dass wir den Tod von Marie noch nicht verarbeitet haben, da mussten wir schon den nächsten Verlust hinnehmen? Und nach sieben Monaten ist er immer noch nicht soweit, nach Hause zu kommen? Wie lange sollen wir noch warten? Drei Jahre? Vier Jahre? "

Koko nahm seine Hand.

„Adam….."

Er sah nach oben und atmete tief aus. Dann sah er sie wieder an.

„Es tut mir leid, Koko. Ich wollte dich nicht anschreien. Aber ich warte seit sieben Monaten auf ein Lebenszeichen von ihm und dann kommt so etwas."

„Ganz ehrlich, Adam? Ich habe ich habe keine Ahnung, was ich dir raten oder sagen soll. Ich verstehe deinen Vater auch nicht. Ich würde dich gerne in den Arm nehmen und trösten, aber…."

Sie sah ihn an.

„Du bist so groß geworden."

Obwohl er immer noch so wütend auf seinen Vater war, musste er ein wenig grinsen.

„Dann halte ich dich fest. Das hilft mir auch."

Er legte seine Arme um sie und sie lehnte sich an ihn. So hielt er sie fest und versuchte, sein inneres Gleichgewicht wiederzufinden. Seine Wut ließ nach und er merkte, wie die Ruhe in ihn zurückkehrte. Als er sich wieder unter Kontrolle hatte, hätte er Koko wieder loslassen können, aber….das wollte er nicht. Er wusste nicht, wie lange sie so dastanden. Adam merkte nur, wie jemand ihm leicht auf den Rücken tippte, so löste er die Umarmung und drehte sich um. Dort standen Hoss und Little Joe und sahen ihn erwartungsvoll an.

„Können wir jetzt endlich los. Ich habe Hunger."

Adam schaute seine beiden Brüder an und spontan fiel ihm nur ein Gedanke ein. Dass sein Vater keine Ahnung hatte, welch schöne Momente er mit ihnen verpasste.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Es war recht kalt geworden in den letzten Tagen. Wahrscheinlich würde es zu Kokos Geburtstag wieder schneien. Adam kehrte gerade von der Stadt zurück. Er stieg aus dem Sattel und beobachtete Hoss, der anscheinend irgendetwas suchte.

„Kann ich dir helfen, Hoss?"

Hoss zuckte zusammen.

„Du bist schon zurück?"

„Entschuldigung, soll ich nochmal später wieder kommen?"

„Ja…ich meine nein..ich…ich finde Little Joe nicht."

Sämtliche Farbe wich aus Adams Gesicht.

„Wie, du findest ihn nicht?"

Hoss kratzte sich am Kopf.

„Naja ….,wir haben Verstecken gespielt und ich finde ihn nicht mehr."

Adam packte Hoss an der Schulter.

„Wie lange suchst du ihn schon?"

Hoss konnte ihn nicht ansehen.

„Über eine Stunde. Adam, ich habe schon überall nachgesehen. Ich weiß nicht, wo ich noch suchen soll."

Adam schloss die Augen. In einer Stunde kann Joe schon überall sein. Er versuchte nachzudenken, wo sein kleiner Bruder hingegangen sein könnte. Verstecken spielte er sicher nicht mehr. Dazu ist er zu ungeduldig, wenn Hoss ihn nicht gleich findet.

„O.k., du gehst noch einmal im Stall nachsehen und ich suche im Haus."

Kurze Zeit später trafen die zwei Brüder sich wieder bei Adams Pferd und sahen sich kopfschüttelnd an.

„Hoss, denke bitte nach, gab es irgendetwas, worüber ihr euch heute unterhalten habt, was Little Joe gerne machen würde?"

Hoss zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Er hat heute wieder so viel erzählt. Ich habe irgendwann nicht mehr zu gehört."

Man konnte Hoss ansehen, dass er völlig verzweifelt war. Adam legte seine Hand auf seine Schulter.

„Hoss, es ist in Ordnung. Wir werden ihn schon finden. Lass uns die Pferde nehmen und ihn suchen, vielleicht ist er ja zu Koko gelaufen."

Hoss sattelte schnell sein Pferd und die beiden Brüder machten sich auf den Weg, Little Joe zu suchen. Adam hoffte nur, dass sie ihn vor Einbruch der Dunkelheit finden würden. Eine Nacht in dieser Kälte würde sein Bruder sicher nicht überleben. Rund um die Ponderosa konnten sie ihn nicht finden und es dämmerte bereits, als sie sich auf den Weg zu Kokos Haus machten. Plötzlich hob Hoss die Hand und hielt an.

„Adam, hörst du das?"

Adam hielt an und lauschte. Ganz leise konnte er ein weinen hören. Aufgeregt sahen sich Hoss und Adam an.

„Das ist Little Joe. Verdammt Hoss, wo kommt das her?"

Beide versuchten zu hören, aus welcher Richtung das Weinen kam. Hoss schlug Adam gegen die Brust.

„Das kommt unten vom See, Adam."

Sie galoppierten los und erreichten in kürzester Zeit den See. Die Pferde standen noch nicht richtig, da sprangen sie schon aus dem Sattel.

„JOE, WO BIST DU?"

Ganz leise konnte man Joes Stimme hören.

„Hier oben, Adam."

Hoss und Adam schauten nach oben und konnten sehen, wie Little Joe in einem Baum auf einem Ast saß. Nur mit Mühe konnte sich Adam zurückhalten und seinen Bruder nicht anschreien. Der Ast auf dem er saß, ragte weit in den See hinein. Sollte Little Joe hinunterfallen, wäre das Wasser an dieser Stelle zu tief für ihn, da er immer noch nicht richtig schwimmen konnte Der Ast war aber nicht stark genug für zwei Leute, so dass Adam auch nicht hochklettern konnte, um ihn dort runter zu holen.

„Joe, versuche doch ganz langsam dich wieder zum Baum zurückzuziehen."

„Ich traue mich nicht, Adam. Ich sitze hier doch schon so lange und mir ist so kalt. Bitte, hole mich runter."

Er fing wieder an zu weinen.

„Adam, was machen wir jetzt. Der Ast ist nicht stark genug, dass er einen von uns beiden aushält."

„Das weiß ich auch, Hoss."

Adam stöhnte. Warum musste Little Joe immer nur so einen Blödsinn machen. Er zog sich seine Jacke aus, gab sie Hoss mit seinem Hut und seinem Holster.

„Adam, du willst doch nicht etwa ins Wasser? Das ist zu kalt."

Er verzog das Gesicht und sah Hoss an.

„Hast du einen anderen Vorschlag?"

Hoss sah zum Boden.

„Nein, habe ich nicht."

Adam ging zum Ufer.

„Joe, ich gehe ins Wasser und stelle mich direkt unter dich. Du kannst dann runter springen und ich fange dich auf."

Little Joe nickte nur mit dem Kopf.

Adam war noch keine zwei Meter im Wasser, da kroch schon die Kälte durch seinen ganzen Körper. Als er die Stelle unter Little Joe erreicht hatte, stand ihm das Wasser bis kurz vor dem Hals.

„Little Joe, lass dich bitte fallen."

„Ich traue mich aber nicht."

Adam bemühte sich, trotz der Kälte weiter ruhig mit Joe zu reden.

„Lass dich einfach fallen. Es ist nicht so hoch. Ich komme doch fast an deinen Fuß schon so ran."

„Nein…,ich kann..nicht…"

Seine Stimme nahm jetzt einen ernsten Unterton an.

„Joe, ich habe nicht die Absicht, jetzt hier eine Stunde im Wasser zu stehen und auf dich zu warten. Entweder lässt du dich jetzt fallen oder Hoss und ich reiten ohne dich wieder nach Hause."

Adam merkte, wie er beim Sprechen langsam anfing, vor Kälte zu stottern.

„Fängst du mich auch auf?"

„Natürlich, Joe."

„Aber das Wasser ist doch so kalt."

„Ja, es ist kalt. Aber du bist auch ganz schnell wieder draußen."

„Adam…"

„JOE"

Joe bewegte sich ganz vorsichtig und ließ zuerst die Beine hinunter und lag mit dem Oberkörper noch über dem Ast.

„Das machst du gut Little Joe. Noch ein kleines Stück und dann kann ich schon deine Beine greifen."

Little Joe rutsche noch weiter hinunter, aber da er schon so lange auf dem Ast saß, waren seine Hände bereits so kalt, dass er sich nicht mehr festhalten konnte und abrutschte. Adam versuchte, ihn aufzufangen, aber konnte nicht verhindern, dass Little Joe bis zum Bauch ins Wasser fiel. Joe schrie auf, als er die Kälte spürte. Adam packte ihn richtig, legte ihn sich über die Schulter und lief zum Ufer. Dabei konnte er spüren, wie Little Joe vor Kälte bibberte.

„Hoss, reite schon vor und sage Hop Sing, er soll eine Wanne vorbereiten. Joe und ich kommen so schnell wie möglich nach."

Ohne noch ein Wort zu sagen, schwang sich Hoss in den Sattel und galoppierte los. Little Joe weinte wieder.

„Miiiiiiir….issst …..sssssss kalt"

Adam hatte das Wasser verlassen und stellte Joe vor sich hin. Dann nahm er seine Jacke und wickelte diese um seinen Bruder.

„Wir sind gleich zu Hause, Joe. Dann kommst du aus den Sachen raus und dir wird wieder warm."

Er hob sein Bruder auf sein Pferd und stieg ebenfalls auf. So schnell wie möglich, machte er sich auf den Weg nach Hause und betete, dass Little Joe keine Lungenentzündung bekommen würde.


	21. Chapter 21

Adam legte Little Joe in sein Bett und deckte ihn zu. „Und ist es warm genug oder brauchst du noch eine Decke?"

Joe schüttelte den Kopf. „Wenn du aber wieder frierst, rufst du mich, und ich bringe dir eine zweite Decke."

Sein Bruder nickte und schaute ihn weiter mit großen Augen an. „Little Joe, was ist los? Du bist so still. Fehlt dir noch etwas?"

Er schüttelte wieder den Kopf. „Joe, ich werde nicht eher rausgehen, bevor du mir nicht sagst, was mit dir ist."

Little Joe war kaum zu verstehen, so leise sprach er. „Ich warte nur?"

Adam legte die Stirn in Falten und sah ihn verwundert an. „Worauf was wartest du?"

„Dass du mit mir schimpfst und du mir sagst, wann wir in den Stall gehen."

Adam konnte seinen kleinen Bruder nicht wütend ansehen, so wie er dort in dem Bett lag und ihn mit großen Augen ansah. So legte er seine Hand auf Joes Bein und lächelte. „Little Joe, war ich mit dir schon einmal im Stall?"

Little Joe schüttelte wieder den Kopf. „Dann werde ich es jetzt auch nicht machen und auch nicht in der Zukunft, aber das bedeutet nicht, dass ich nicht sauer auf dich bin."

„Es tut mir Leid, Adam."

„Little Joe, wie kannst du einfach weglaufen? Hoss hat dich überall gesucht."

Joe rutschte etwas tiefer unter die Decke. „Ich wollte das ja eigentlich nicht, aber ich hatte mich hinter dem Haus versteckt und da lagen einige Tannenzapfen und unten am See liegen doch größere…..,ich wollte nur noch schnell welche holen …..,für den Kamin."

Joe und seine wilden Ideen. Adam würde die nie verstehen können. „Hoss wäre doch sicher mit dir zum See gegangen. Du hättest nur ein Wort sagen müssen."

„Ich wollte doch gleich zurück sein."

Wenn sein kleiner Bruder ihn so ansah, konnte man sehen wie viel Ähnlichkeit er mit Marie hatte. Er war genauso voller Lebensfreude, wie sie es war. Auch immer in Bewegung und voller spontaner Ideen. Wenn er nicht lernen würde, auch die Gefahren zu erkennen, in die er sich begibt, würde er früher oder später auch einen schlimmen Unfall haben. Adam hoffte nur, dass es dann nicht so enden würde, wie bei Marie.

Auch nach so vielen Monaten noch, überlegte Adam, wie er Joes Mutter das Wettrennen hätte ausreden können. Etwas besser konnte er jetzt verstehen, dass sein Vater seine Wut auf ihn gerichtete hatte. Er ärgerte sich ja auch darüber, dass er nicht mehr auf sie eingeredet hatte.

„Joe, wie bist du nur auf diese dumme Idee gekommen auf den Baum zu klettern? Ich habe dir doch so oft schon gesagt, du sollst dir einen Baum vorher genau dahin ansehen, ob du auch wieder von alleine runter kommst. Ganz abgesehen davon, dass du nicht ohne Bescheid zu sagen, auf irgendwelche Bäume herumklettern sollst."

„Aber an dem Ast hing doch so ein großer Zapfen. Das war der Größte, den du je gesehen hast."

Adam holte tief Luft. Wie immer verstand Joe nicht, worum es Adam ging. „Joe, wenn Hoss und ich dich nicht gefunden hätten, wärst du irgendwann ins Wasser gefallen. Entweder, weil du keine Kraft mehr gehabt hättest, oder weil du vor Kälte eingeschlafen wärst. Und soll ich dir sagen, was dann mit dir passiert wäre?"

Little Joe flüsterte wieder. „Dann wäre ich tot….,so wie Mum…."

„Joe, ich möchte dich nicht auch noch verlieren. Bitte versprich mir, dass du in Zukunft darüber nachdenkst, was du machst. Versuche, nicht immer so impulsiv zu sein."

Little Joe nickte eifrig.

„So, jetzt probiere, deine Augen zuzumachen und zu schlafen."

Adam stand auf und gab seinem Bruder einen Kuss auf die Stirn, richtete noch einmal seine Decke und verließ das Zimmer. Little Joe sah noch lange auf die geschlossene Tür. In seinen Augen war sein Bruder ein Held. Er hätte sich nie in das kalte Wasser getraut. Ein Schauer durchfuhr ihn wieder, als er an den Moment dachte, als er vom Ast abrutschte. Und sein Bruder stand eine ganze Weile im kalten Wasser, ohne etwas zu sagen. Das würde er nie schaffen. In Zukunft würde er alles machen, worum Adam ihn bitten würde und er würde mehr aufpassen. Nur mit einer Sache hatte er ein Problem. Er hatte keine Ahnung was impulsiv ist.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Adam lief die Treppe hinunter und wollte sich noch eine Weile vor den Kamin setzen, um sich etwas aufzuwärmen, bevor er ins Bett gehen wollte. Er hatte sich, nachdem er mit Joe die Ponderosa erreicht hatte, nur schnell umgezogen. Danach hatte er sich dann mit Hop Sing um seinen Bruder gekümmert. Zwar hatte er schon zwei Tassen Tee getrunken, aber so richtig warm ist er davon nicht geworden, aber Adam wollte nicht Hop Sing nochmal bitten, eine neue Wanne mit warmen Wasser zu befüllen da der Chinese schon genug mit Joe und dem Abendbrot zu tun gehabt hatte.

Worüber Adam sehr erleichtert war, war dass er sich, seit ihr Vater verschwunden war, jederzeit auf Hoss verlassen konnte. Dieser kümmerte sich abends immer um die Pferde und den Stall und so brauchte er nicht nochmal raus, um alles nachzukontrollieren.

Am Fuß der Treppe angelangt, sah er dann überrascht zum Kamin. „Hoss, was machst du denn noch hier unten? Wolltest du nicht auch schon ins Bett gehen?"

Hoss blaue Augen schauten ihn schuldbewusst an. „Schläft Little Joe?"

„Noch nicht, aber ich nehme an, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern wird."

„Adam, es tut mir so leid. Ich werde in Zukunft nicht mehr mit ihm Verstecken spielen."

Adam hätte wissen müssen, dass sich Hoss wieder Vorwürfe macht obwohl eigentlich er doch schuld daran ist, was passiert ist, und nicht sein Bruder. Adam konnte doch nicht erwarten, dass Hoss die ganze Zeit auf Little Joe aufpasst. Auch wenn er im selben Alter immer auf Hoss aufgepasst hatte, ist das mit Little Joe doch etwas anderes. Adam hatte nie diese Probleme mit Hoss gehabt. Zwar ist er auch das eine oder andere Mal abgehauen, aber er hatte sich nie unüberlegt in Gefahr gebracht.

Adam setzte sich vor den Kamin und zeigte auf den Platz neben ihm. Mit gesenktem Blick nahm Hoss neben seinem Bruder Platz. „Hoss, mach dir bitte keine Vorwürfe. Du kannst nichts dafür. Wir können Little Joe doch nicht den ganzen Tag im Zimmer einsperren. Er muss - wie wir beide – lernen, über seine Handlungen erst nachzudenken und darüber, dass das Leben hier auch mit Gefahren verbunden ist."

„Aber dir passiert doch so etwas nicht. Du hast auf mich aufgepasst und auch auf Little Joe und nie ist etwas passiert."

„Ich hatte Glück mit dir gehabt. Du warst nie so wild wie Joe und außerdem war auch Koko oft dabei, wenn ich ein Auge auf dich haben sollte."

„Ich habe aber das Gefühl, dass du immer alles richtig machst und ich nicht. Es sieht bei dir immer alles so leicht aus. "

„Hoss, du machst doch nichts falsch. Weißt du, wie viel du mir hilfst, indem du dich um die Pferde kümmerst und für Little Joe in der Schule und danach da bist? Vieles würde ich nicht schaffen, wenn du mir nicht helfen würdest."

Hoss bekam rote Wangen und sah schüchtern auf seine Schuhe. „Ach Adam, das sagst du doch nur so….,eine richtige Hilfe wäre ich doch nur, wenn ich dir bei deinen Aufgaben helfen könnte."

„Hoss, jeder macht das, was er besten kann; dir liegt die Arbeit mit den Pferden und mir die geschäftlichen Sachen und im Frühjahr kannst du mir sicher schon bei den Zäunen und beim Zusammentreiben der Rinder helfen."

„Aber bei Little Joe habe ich versagt. Du hast immer so auf mich aufgepasst, dass mir nichts passieren konnte."

„Hoss, darf ich dich an die Geschichte mit den Klapperschlangen erinnern? Wo habe ich da auf dich richtig aufgepasst? Das hätte auch schief gehen können. Glaube mir einfach, solche Sachen wie heute, passieren. Wichtig ist nur, dass man etwas daraus lernt und ich hoffe, dass unser kleiner Bruder endlich begriffen hat, dass er erst denken und dann handeln soll."

Hoss schaute zu Adam. „Glaubst du das, Adam?"

„Nein…,aber ich hoffe es, Hoss."

Eine Weile saßen sie nur da, ohne etwas zu sagen. Gerade als Adam seinem Bruder sagen wollte, dass er nun ins Bett gehen sollte, atmete dieser tief durch und sah ihn an. „Adam. Meinst du Pa ist zu Weihnachten wieder zu Hause?"

Adam hatte geahnt, dass seine Brüder ihn irgendwann danach fragen würden, aber warum muss es nur heute sein. Er wollte doch nun endlich auch in das warme Bett und außerdem wusste er nicht, was er Hoss sagen sollte. „Ich weiß es nicht, Hoss."

„Hat er sich nicht einmal bei dir gemeldet?"

Adam fuhr sich mit der Hand durch das Gesicht. Er hatte Hoss bei ihrem letzten Gespräch versprechen müssen, dass er ihm immer die Wahrheit sagen würde, was ihren Vater betrifft. „Er hat mir einen Brief geschrieben."

Hoss Kopf schnellte nach oben, und er sah ihn mit weit auf gerissenen Augen an. „Und wo ist der Brief? Warum hast du uns den nicht vorgelesen?"

„Hoss, Pa hat nicht viel geschrieben."

Hoss Stimme wurde lauter. „Aber er hat uns geschrieben und du hast es uns einfach nicht gesagt." Adam sah auf seine Hände. „Adam? Was stand in dem Brief?"

„Dass ich mir keine Sorgen machen soll und es ihm gut geht."

Hoss konnte vor Aufregung nicht mehr sitzen bleiben. Sein Pa hat ihnen geschrieben, vielleicht heißt das, dass er bald nach Hause kommt. „Was hat er noch geschrieben? Wann kommt er wieder?"

Erwartungsvoll sah Hoss seinen Bruder an, aber als dieser den Kopf hob, ahnte er schon an Adams Blick, dass die Antwort nicht gut sein würde. „Hoss, mehr hat er nicht geschrieben. Das war alles."

„Das kann doch nicht alles gewesen sein?"

„Deswegen habe ich euch nichts gesagt. Ich wollte nicht, dass ihr enttäuscht seid."

Hoss setzte sich wieder neben Adam. Seine Euphorie war wie weggeblasen. „Du glaubst nicht daran, dass er Weihnachten wieder da ist. „

„Ich denke nicht. Aber nicht, weil er nicht will, sondern weil das Wetter so schlecht ist."

Er konnte Hoss enttäuschte Augen nicht länger sehen. Adam wusste, dass er mit dem, was er jetzt sagen würde, sich weit aus dem Fenster hängt. „Ich gehe davon aus, dass er nach dem Winter wieder nach Hause kommt."

Sofort hatte sein Bruder wieder ein Glitzern in den Augen. „Glaubst du das wirklich? Er kommt nach Hause und hat uns nicht vergessen?"

Adam versuchte zu lächeln. „Natürlich, Hoss. Er würde uns doch nie vergessen. Wir sind doch seine Familie."

Hoss ganzes Gesicht strahlte vor Freude. „Vielleicht kommt ja zu Weihnachten ein Brief von ihm."

„Ja Hoss, vielleicht kommt einer an." So richtig konnte Adam das nicht glauben, aber sein Bruder hatte wieder etwas, woran er glauben konnte. „Hoss, ich denke, wir sollten jetzt Schluss machen. Es ist schon recht spät und morgen ist wieder Schule."

Ziemlich erleichtert stand Hoss auf. „Gute Nacht, Adam:"

„ Gute Nacht Hoss."

An der Treppe blieb Hoss noch einmal kurz stehen. „Adam,…danke, dass du immer für uns da bist."

Adam lächelte seinen Bruder an. „Hoss, dafür sind Brüder da."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eine gute Woche später verbrachten die drei Brüder den Nachmittag bei Koko zu Hause und feierten ihren Geburtstag. Adam hatte sich auf das Sofa gesetzt und genoss die Wärme des Kamins.

„Du siehst müde aus. Hast du schlecht geschlafen?"

Koko hatte sich zu ihm gesetzt und Adam streckte sich. „Eigentlich nicht. Ich denke, das kommt von den letzten zwei Tagen. Das Dach der Baracke der Cowboys hat den ersten Schneefall nicht ausgehalten, und so mussten wir von früh bis spät arbeiten, um ein neues Dach zu bauen. Ich nehme an, das steckt mir einfach noch in den Knochen."

„Bist du sicher?"

„Natürlich. Außerdem, wenn ich bei euch bin, kann ich immer abschalten, und ich muss mich dann um nichts mehr kümmern."

„Ach, deswegen bist du so oft hier und ich dachte immer, weil du uns magst."

Adam legte den Finger an den Mund, sah leicht zur Decke und gab vor, stark nachzudenken. „Na, ja, ihr seid ganz nett."

„Adam.." Koko boxte ihm in die Seite. Dann sah sie über ihre Schulter zu Little Joe. „So wie es aussieht, hat Little Joe seinen Ausflug auf den Baum gut überstanden. Er hat nicht mal eine Erkältung bekommen."

„Ja, er hatte mal wieder mehr Glück als Verstand gehabt. Aber ich bin froh, dass er es so gut überstanden hat. Schau ihn dir doch an. Wenn er eine Grippe oder Lungenentzündung bekommen hätte, würde er das schlecht wegstecken können. Er ist doch nur ein Strich in der Landschaft."

„Oh ja ,ich kann mich gut erinnern, dass Marie und dein Vater jeden Winter um ihn Angst hatten…..Entschuldigung, Adam. Das wollte ich nicht."

Sie hatte gesehen, wie Adam bei der Erwähnung von Marie und seinem Vater ein ernstes Gesicht bekam. „Ist schon in Ordnung, Koko. Es stört mich nicht mehr, über Marie oder meinen Vater zu reden. Ich habe nur daran gedacht, wie Hoss und Joe dieses Jahr Weihnachten verkraften werden. Koko, ich hatte so gehofft, dass mein Vater noch dieses Jahr wiederkommen würde. Nicht für mich, aber für die beiden. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich mit ihnen fröhlich feiern soll?"

Wie immer, wenn sie merkte, dass er mit sich und seinen Gefühlen haderte, suchte sie den Körperkontakt zu ihm. So nahm sie seine Hand und setzte sich dichter an ihn heran. „Dann kommt doch zu uns, auch wenn wir das Weihnachtsfest nicht so feiern wie ihr. Wir sitzen dann zusammen und es gibt etwas Besonderes zu essen."

Er lehnte den Kopf zurück und schloss die Augen. „Koko, ganz ehrlich. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie ich ohne euch die letzten Monate überstanden hätte."

Koko sah ihren Freund besorgt an. „Adam, ist wirklich alles in Ordnung mit dir?"

Ohne die Augen zu öffnen, antworte er ihr. „Wie ich schon gesagt habe, bin ich nur müde und ziemlich fertig."

Sie saß eine ganze Weile schweigend neben ihm. Dann merkte sie, dass er eingeschlafen war. Koko stand auf und setzte sich zu ihrer Mutter an den Tisch, die mit Hoss und Joe Karten spielte. Aponi sah erst sie und dann Adam verwundert an.

„Was ist passiert? Ihr habt euch doch nicht etwa gestritten."

„Nein. Er ist eingeschlafen."

Ihre Mutter blickte zu Adam hinüber. „Geht es ihm nicht gut?"

„Er sagt, er ist nur müde. Er hätte die letzten zwei Tage viel arbeiten müssen."

Hoss legte seine Karten zur Seite. „Mmh, das stimmt. Sie mussten ganz schnell ein neues Dach bauen. Davon ist er so kaputt. Als wir heute aus der Schule kamen, hat er auch am Schreibtisch geschlafen."

Aponi sah wieder zu Adam und fing an, sich etwas Sorgen zu machen. Sie kannte Adam jetzt schon zu gut, um zu wissen, dass er, egal was er gemacht hatte, nie am Tage einfach einschlafen würde und schon gar nicht zweimal. So nahm sie sich vor, das im Auge zu behalten. Am Sonntag würden die Drei wieder zum Mittagessen kommen. Dort würde sie dann Adam ansprechen, wenn es ihm nicht besser gehen würde.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Adam stieg von Pferd ab und führte es in den Stall. Heute war wieder so ein Tag, an dem ihm jede seiner Bewegungen wehtat. Dabei war er so froh gewesen, dass er nicht mehr so müde war, wie an Kokos Geburtstag, aber jetzt, vier Tage später, fühlte er sich wieder, wie nach einem Viehtrieb. Er stellte Santoro in die Box, aber bevor er ihm jedoch den Sattel abnahm, lehnte er sich mit den Kopf dagegen und schloss die Augen. Bereits auf dem Weg zur Ranch musste er mehrmals anhalten, weil ihm immer wieder schwindlig wurde, aber das lag sicher nur daran, dass er die letzten Tage keinen richtigen Hunger gehabt hatte und somit zu wenig gegessen hatte. Adam gab sich einen Ruck und löste den Sattelgurt.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Es war am frühen Vormittag und Adam stand in der Küche, um sich einen Tee zu machen. Während er wartete, dass das Wasser kochte, setzte er sich an den kleinen Tisch und legte den Kopf auf seine Arme. Das, was er versucht hatte, die letzten Wochen zu verdrängen, war jetzt nicht mehr möglich. Adam fühlte sich hundeelend. Sein Kopf und seine Knochen schmerzten nur noch und seit gestern hatte er auch noch einen Husten dazu bekommen. Zwar nicht den ganzen Tag, aber wenn er dann husten musste, hatte er das Gefühl, sein Brustkorb würde in tausend Stücke gerissen.

Aber er wollte und durfte doch nicht krank sein. Es war nicht mehr lange bis Weihnachten und er wollte es doch seinen Brüdern so schön wie möglich machen. Außerdem hatte er zu Hop Sing gesagt, dass er den Rest des Jahres bei seiner Familie bleiben konnte, da sie die Feiertage bei Koko verbringen würden. Er kann doch nicht allen, weil er sich nicht zusammenreißen konnte, die Weihnachtsfeiertage ruinieren.

Adam holte tief Luft und war nur froh, dass es Winter war und es auf der Ranch nicht so viel zu tun gab. So konnte er sich jetzt ausruhen, bis Hoss und Joe aus der Schule kommen würden.

Er hob den Kopf. Das Wasser war fertig. So richtig hatte er keine Kraft, aufzustehen. So starrte er eine Weile auf das kochende Wasser. Dann jedoch schob er den Stuhl zurück, erhob sich langsam und nahm die Kanne vom Herd, aber um sie umzufüllen, war er nicht mehr in der Lage. Adam musste sich am Herd festhalten, weil sich der Raum wieder drehte. Laut fluchend schleppte er sich zurück zum Stuhl. Er legte den Kopf wieder auf die Arme und schloss die Augen.

Adam schreckte hoch, als er die Wohnungstür zuschlagen hörte. Hoss und Joe waren aus der Schule zurück und unterhielten sich lachend im Wohnzimmer. Erneut fluchte Adam. So wie es aussah, ist er wieder eingeschlafen und hatte so vergessen, das Mittagessen vorzubereiten. Vorsichtig stand er auf, ging zum Waschbecken und spritzte sich etwas Wasser ins Gesicht, um wieder etwas klar zu werden. Dann atmete er tief durch und ging zu Hoss und Joe.

Hoss verstummte, als er Adam aus der Küche kommen sah, aber Little Joe stürmte gleich auf Adam zu und erzählte ihm, was er alles heute in der Schule erlebt hatte.

Weiter schweigend schaute Hoss seinen Bruder an. Er hatte Koko heute erzählt, dass er sich um Adam Sorgen machte, das er wieder so oft müde war und kaum mit ihnen sprach. Er hatte lange überlegt, ob er ihr das sagen sollte, weil er ja wusste, dass Adam es nicht leiden konnte, wenn jemand dachte, er sei krank. Aber wenn er Adam jetzt sah, war es richtig gewesen, es Koko zu erzählen, damit sie Aponi Bescheid geben konnte.

Wie alle anderen auch, hatte Kokos Mutter gedacht, dass Adam wirklich nur von dem Bau der Baracke so erledigt gewesen ist, aber so wie es aussah, steckte doch mehr hinter seiner Müdigkeit. Adam war weiß wie die Wand und dadurch stachen seine dunklen Augenringe noch stärker hervor. Auch hatte Hoss ihn gestern husten gehört und das hörte sich nicht danach an, als ob er sich nur verschluckt hätte.

„Adam, ich habe einen Riesenhunger. Was gibt es denn heute?"

Little Joe sah ihn abwartend an. „Nichts, großes Little Joe. Ich hatte heute so viel zu tun und konnte nichts vorbereiten. Bring bitte deine Sachen nach oben und ich mache schnell etwas."

„Mach ich."

Little Joe drehte sich um und rannte in sein Zimmer. „Adam, warum ruhst du dich nicht aus und ich mache uns ein paar Brote."

Hoss war näher an Adam herangetreten. „Warum sollte ich mich ausruhen. Ich bin nicht müde."

Adam hatte so ernst mit ihm gesprochen, dass Hoss sich nicht traute, noch etwas zu sagen. Er würde Adam dann lieber in Ruhe lassen bis Aponi hier wäre. Auf sie würde Adam hören. Das wusste Hoss.

Adam drehte sich um und ging zurück in die Küche. Dort legte er seinen Kopf gegen die Wand und hatte keine Ahnung wie er den Tag noch überstehen sollte.

„Pa….,warum bist du nicht hier? Ich brauche dich doch."

Das war das letzte was er noch leise sagte, bis ihm schwarz vor den Augen wurde, seine Beine nachgaben und er zu Boden sackte.


	22. Chapter 22

Das Pferd kam schnaufend zum Stehen. Der Weg war nicht einfach gewesen. Es hatte in der Nacht wieder viel Neuschnee gegeben. Die ganze Zeit hatte er sich auf diesen Moment gefreut und sich vorgestellt, wie es sein würde. Aber jetzt, wo er nur noch wenige Minuten entfernt ist, hat ihn der Mut verlassen. Er stand auf der Lichtung und konnte sein Haus sehen. Es war ein wunderschönes Bild, wie es im Schnee dort stand und der Rauch aus dem Kamin aufstieg.

Eigentlich müssten jetzt alle beim Mittagessen sitzen. Ob sie auch über ihn redeten oder war er kein Thema mehr? Wundern würde es Ben nicht. Was ihm damals als richtig erschien, erkannte er mit der Zeit als den größten Fehler seines Lebens. Heute verstand er nicht mehr, wie er einfach gehen und seine drei Jungen zurücklassen konnte. Wie konnte er Adam die ganze Verantwortung aufhalsen? Sofort schossen die Bilder in seinen Kopf, wie sich sein Sohn nach seinem Faustschlag am Treppengeländer festhalten musste. Ben würde dieses Bild nie vergessen können. Wie konnte er nur so die Beherrschung verlieren? Würde Adam ihm das verzeihen können? Wie würde er seinen Vater überhaupt empfangen? Würden sich seine drei Söhne überhaupt freuen, dass er wieder zurück ist? Kann er erwarten - nur weil in zwei Tagen Weihnachten ist -, dass sie ihm verzeihen?

„Der letzte Schritt sollte nicht schwerer als der erste sein." Ben fuhr herum. Gemächlich kam Amarok auf seinem Pferd näher. „Schön, dass dein Herz den Weg nach Hause gefunden hat."

„Amarok….,"

Ben konnte in der Stimme des Indianers keinen Vorwurf oder Wut hören. Er hatte damit gerechnet, dass gerade Amarok abweisend zu ihm sein würde, weil Ben erneut nur an sich gedacht hatte und nicht an Adam und seine Brüder. Kokos Vater hatte ihm mehr als einmal erzählt, was Kinder für einen Stellenwert bei den Indianern haben und dort würde nie ein Vater seine Kinder im Stich lassen und genau das, hatte Ben getan.

„Es ist gut, dass deine Reise jetzt zu Ende ist."

„Ich weiß, ich habe einen großen Fehler begangen. Ich kann nur hoffen, dass man mir verzeiht."

Der Indianer stand nun mit seinem Pferd neben Ben. „Ben, eine Entscheidung die man trifft, ist kein Fehler. Das Leben ist wie der Weg einer sandigen Straße mit vielen Abzweigungen und manchmal ist unser Herz so in Aufruhr, dass wir nicht den richtigen Weg an der Kreuzung des Lebens sehen. Nur sollten wir daraus lernen und den Weg zurück finden."

„Nein, Amarok, das, was ich getan habe, ist nicht zu entschuldigen. Ich habe etwas gemacht, was euer Volk nie tun würde."

„Aber du hast es getan. Du bist diesen Schritt gegangen. Nun solltest du mit den Weisheiten die du daraus erfahren hast, gut umgehen, um dich nicht erneut zu verlaufen."

Ben sah zur Ponderosa hinunter. „Wird Adam mir verzeihen können?"

„Sein Herz hat sich dir gegenüber sehr verdunkelt Ben, aber es ist immer noch genug Licht und Wärme da, so dass du den Weg zu ihm finden kannst."

„Amarok, warum fällt es dir nicht schwer, meinen Sohn zu verstehen, während ich es immer schwerer habe."

Der Indianer lächelte ihn an. „Ben, du wartest immer auf die Worte von Wynono. Die werden aber nicht kommen. Du musst lernen, seine Seele zu verstehen."

„Seine Seele? Wie soll ich die verstehen, wenn er mir nicht sagt, was er denkt oder fühlt."

Amarok musste schmunzeln, wie unterschiedlich die Gespräche mit Wynono und seinem Vater waren. Wynono hatte schon früh gelernt, seine Worte erst einmal in sich wirken zu lassen, um sie dann zu verstehen. Ben kannte die Macht der Stille nicht.

„Die Seele spricht zu dir mit den Augen, mit den Gesten und mit deinen Bewegungen. Worte dagegen können dich oft täuschen. Sie müssen nicht das widerspiegeln, was die Seele fühlt."

Ben versuchte zu verstehen, was Amarok ihm damit sagen wollte. Es war eigentlich das gleiche, was Marie ihm immer gesagt hatte. Dass er mehr darauf achten sollte, was Adam ihm nicht sagte. Aber warum fällt ihm das nur so schwer? Er merkte nicht, dass er seine nächsten Worte leise vor sich hin sprach. „Warum kann er nicht so sein wie seine zwei anderen Brüder?"

„Musst du dich das wirklich fragen, Ben?" Ben sah Amarok irritiert an. „Deine drei Söhne haben ihre Kindheit alle anders erlebt.

Little Joe hatte die ersten fünf Jahre nur die Natur und Frieden um sich und konnte die Liebe von seinen Eltern und Brüdern in seinem Herzen aufnehmen. Deswegen kann er unbekümmert wie ein junges Pferd über die Prärie reiten.

Dein Sohn Hoss hat zwar die ersten Jahre keine Heimat gehabt, aber er hatte deine und Wynonos Liebe und Fürsorge und die von Marie.

Wynono,…..seine Kindheit kannte das Wort Heimat nicht. Er hat Dinge gesehen und gehört, die ein Kind nicht sehen sollte. Er hat einen Vater gesehen, der mit Mut und Stärke sein Ziel verfolgt hat. Der von morgens bis abends für seinen Traum gearbeitet hat.

Und nun frage ich dich Ben, was hatten deine zwei jüngeren Söhne, was Wynono nicht hatte?"

Lange musste Ben überlegen, was Kokos Vater ihm mit diesen Worten mitteilen wollte. Viele Dinge und Bilder waren in seinem Kopf, aber er fand nichts, was Adam gefehlt haben könnte, um zu erklären, warum es teilweise so schwer für ihn war, ihn zu verstehen. „Amarok, hilf mir bitte. Ich verstehe nicht, was du mir sagen willst."

Wieder wurde es Amarok bewusst, wie anders Ben war. Denn, auch wenn Ben ein gutes Herz hat und die Natur und das Land liebt, wird er nie den Blick für den einzelnen Stein am Wegesrand haben und ihn in aller Stille betrachten können.

„Ben, Wynono hat früh erkannt, dass er seine Gefühle und Ängste für sich behalten muss, damit du dein Ziel erreichen kannst. Er hatte einen starken Vater als Vorbild und so wurde er früh auch stark….., für dich und dein Ziel. Er hatte keinen, mit dem er seine Unruhe im Herzen teilen konnte."

Im ersten Moment wollte Ben Amarok sagen, dass das, was er behaupte, völliger Blödsinn sei, aber dann dachte er nach und stellte mit Schrecken fest, dass etwas Wahres an seinen Worten war. Wie oft hatte er Adam als Kind gesagt, er soll aufhören zu weinen, da Tränen keine Lösung sind? Wie oft hatte er ihm gesagt, dass er gerade keine Zeit für ihn hat, um ihm zuzuhören? Wie oft hatte er über seine Ängste gelacht und ihm gesagt, dass ein richtiger Mann keine Angst haben darf? Und all die Jahre hatte Ben gedacht, dass ihre vielen Gespräche, die sie abends auf ihrer Reise geführt haben, die fehlende Zeit, die er seinem Sohn am Tage nicht geben konnte, ausgereicht hatten.

Traurig sah er zur Ponderosa. Zu seinem Traum. Was hatte er auf diesem Weg bereits alles verloren. Elizabeth,…Inger,…Marie,….und jetzt etwa auch noch Adam? Bei Hoss und Joe war er sich eigentlich sicher, dass sie ihm mit der Zeit verzeihen werden, aber Adam? Hatte er deswegen Angst, die letzten Meter zu gehen? Angst, dass sein Ältester sich von ihm abwenden wird?

„Du hast gesagt, dass sein Herz sich nicht ganz verdunkelt hat. Werde ich ihn noch erreichen?"

„Ben, wir Indianer sagen, dass der stärkste Krieger meist das größte Herz hat. Wynono ist sehr stark. In seinem Herzen wirst du immer einen besonderen Platz haben und es ist groß genug, verzeihen zu können, wenn du lernst, seine Seele zu verstehen. Habe keine Angst davor, den letzten Schritt zu gehen." Er lächelte Wynonos Vater wieder an. „Ben, ich weiß, dass du meine Ratschläge nicht immer verstehst, aber ich werde dir diesen trotzdem auf den Weg geben. Die Liebe kennt weder Vergangenheit noch Zukunft. Wie eine Flamme verwirklicht sie sich im Augenblick mit ihrer unmittelbaren Schönheit. Lerne, den Augenblick zu leben, dann wird deine Furcht verschwinden und der Augenblick wird zur Ewigkeit. Es gibt keine andere Ewigkeit."

Ben schmunzelte. Amarok hatte recht. Er verstand ihn nicht immer, aber diese Worte hatte er verstanden. „Danke, Amarok. Ich habe mir aber noch etwas gemerkt und verstanden, was du zu Adam einmal gesagt hast….. Die Wahrheit ist es immer wert, ausgesprochen zu werden. Auch wenn sie schockiert oder provoziert… Ich bin mir sicher, dass ich mich nicht nur für dieses Gespräch bei dir bedanken muss, sondern auch für das, was du in den letzten Monaten gemacht hast."

Ben hatte jetzt den Mut gefasst, die letzten Meter zu gehen. Aber als er in Amaroks Gesicht sah, war er verwundert. Der Indianer sah ihn jetzt betroffen an.

„Dann hast du meine Worte verstanden und gehst jetzt mit deinem Herzen und weise auf deiner Straße des Lebens weiter?"

Noch immer erstaunt über Amaroks Wandelung, nickte Ben mit dem Kopf. „Dann solltest du dich nun beeilen. Wynono braucht dich jetzt."

Bens Atem stockte. Er merkte an Amaroks Haltung, dass etwas passiert sein musste. „Was ist mit Adam?"

„Er ist sehr krank. Aponi ist bei ihm, aber was er jetzt am meisten braucht, ist sein Vater an seiner Seite."

Adams Vater sah Amarok schockiert an. „Warum sagst du das erst jetzt?"

„Ben, du solltest aus den richtigen Gründen diesen Weg gehen und nicht aus Sorge und Mitgefühl. Nun geh."

Ben gab seinem Pferd die Sporen und ritt so schnell, wie der Weg es zuließ.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ben stieß die Tür auf und stürzte ins Haus. Hoss, Little Joe und Koko, die auf dem Sofa saßen, fuhren mit den Köpfen herum.

„PA",

Little Joe sprang über die Sofalehne und rannte zu seinem Vater. Auch Hoss stand auf und lief auf ihn zu. Ben ging in die Knie und nahm seine beiden Söhne in den Arm. Erneut wurde ihm der Fehler schmerzlich bewusst, dass er sie einfach verlassen hatte. In seinem Herzen krampfte sich alles zusammen. Dieses Gefühl würde er nie wieder vergessen wollen, damit er diesen Fehler nicht noch einmal machte.

„Hoss,…Joseph,…wie geht es euch?"

„Gut, Pa….Ich wusste, dass du zu Weihnachten wiederkommst. Hoss und Adam haben es nicht geglaubt. Aber ich wusste, dass du es schaffst."

Bei all seiner Freude sah Hoss seinen Vater ernst an. „Pa, bleibst du jetzt hier oder musst du wieder gehen, wenn Adam stirbt?"

Augenblicklich herrschte Stille im Raum. Koko kam näher und legte eine Hand auf Hoss Schulter. „Hoss, Adam wird nicht sterben. Es geht ihm doch schon etwas besser."

Hoss schlang seine Arme um den Hals seines Vaters. „Pa, bitte gehe nie wieder so lange fort."

Ben musste schlucken. „Das werde ich nicht mehr machen, Hoss. Das verspreche euch…..Nie wieder."

Ben sah hoch zu Koko? „Was ist mit Adam Koko? Wo ist er?"

„Er ist oben in seinem Zimmer. Meine Mutter ist bei ihm."

Langsam stand Ben auf. „Was fehlt ihm?"

„Er hat eine Lungenentzündung. Er hat die ersten Symptome nicht ernst genommen und wir haben sie nicht erkannt."

Ben sah nach oben. Er streichelte Little Joe über den Kopf und schaute seine zwei Jungen wieder an. „Hoss, Joe, ich würde gerne kurz zu eurem Bruder hochgehen. Ich komme gleich wieder zu euch zurück."

Strahlend über das ganze Gesicht drückte Little Joe seinen Vater noch einmal.

Ben lief die Treppe hoch und Joe sah zu Hoss, der immer noch traurig und bedrückt d'rein schaute. „Hoss, du kannst wieder lachen. Pa ist wieder da und dann wird Adam auch bald wieder gesund sein. In der Schule haben sie doch gesagt, zu Weihnachten gehen alle Wünsche in Erfüllung. Und das habe ich mir ganz doll gewünscht."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Leise öffnete Ben Adams Zimmertür. Aponi saß auf einem Stuhl an seinem Bett. Als sie Ben sah, lächelte sie und ihre Augen leuchteten vor Freude. Sie stand auf und streckte ihm ihre Hände entgegen. Leise begrüßte sie ihn.

„Ben, es ist gut, dass du wieder zurück bist. Die Jungs brauchen jetzt deinen Halt."

Sein Blick fiel auf seinen Sohn im Bett. Sein Gesicht war vom Fieber gerötet. Vereinzelte Haare klebten ihm an der Stirn. Ben ging zögernd an das Bett und setzte sich auf den Rand. Ganz sachte nahm er Adams Hand. Er zuckte zusammen, als er spürte, wie heiß sie war. Auch wenn er so da lag, konnte Ben schon sehen, wie er sich - genauso wie Hoss und Little Joe - in den neun Monaten verändert hatte. Vorsichtig strich er Adam die Haare aus der Stirn. Dann fuhr er mit dem Finger an Adams Lippe entlang. War er mit dem Faustschlag etwa schuld an dieser Narbe? Er machte die Augen zu, senkte seinen Kopf und hielt sich Adams Hand an die Stirn. Seine Stimme war nur ein Flüstern. „Bitte, bestrafe mich nicht, indem du mir auch noch meinen Sohn nimmst." Er atmete tief durch und mit verzweifeltem Blick sah er zu Aponi. „Seit wann ist er schon krank und was hat der Arzt gesagt?"

Kokos Mutter schob sich den Stuhl zurecht und setzte sich neben Ben. „ Ich denke, angefangen hat es schon zu Kokos Geburtstag, aber immer, wenn ich Adam sah, hat er es gekonnt überspielt. Vor einer Woche ist er dann in der Küche zusammengebrochen. Dr. Martin war noch am gleichen Tag hier und brauchte nicht lange, um festzustellen, dass Adam eine Lungenentzündung hatte. Er hat Medizin für ihn dagelassen. Seitdem war er jedoch nicht mehr hier, weil das Wetter zu schlecht war."

„Aber Adam braucht doch sicher bald wieder neue Medizin. Wir müssen jemanden in die Stadt schicken, um sie zu holen. Es ist möglich. Ich bin doch auch durchgekommen."

Sie legte Ben eine Hand auf das Knie. „Ben, mach dir keine Sorgen. Adam geht es schon besser. Das Fieber ist nicht mehr so hoch und das Atmen fällt ihm auch schon wieder leichter. Die Kräuter vom Medizinmann der Gosiute haben ihm gut geholfen."

Ben sah wieder zu Adam. Es ging ihm noch schlechter als jetzt? Wieder durchfuhr ihn dieser Schmerz in seinem Herzen.

„Ben, warum gehst du jetzt nicht runter zu Joe und Hoss und in einer Stunde, löst du mich bei Adam ab."

Ben wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Auf der einen Seite wollte er natürlich bei Adam bleiben, aber er hatte auch den beiden versprochen, bald wieder bei ihnen zu sein. Aponi sah seinen Zwiespalt. Das Zögern davor, eine falsche Entscheidung zu treffen.

„Ben, denke nicht mit dem Kopf. Denk mit deinem Herzen."

„Mein Herz will aber an beiden Orten bleiben."

„Das ist es doch auch. Adam wird gespürt haben, dass du jetzt hier bist, aber er wird erst wieder in ein, zwei Stunden aufwachen. Dann solltest du bei ihm sein."

Ben atmete tief durch. Seine Rückkehr hatte er sich etwas anders vorgestellt. Sachte stand er auf. Kraftlos ging er zur Tür. Als er an Aponi vorbeilief, legte er ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Danke, Aponi, für alles."  
Sie legte ihre Hand auf die seine. „Du hast drei wunderbare Söhne und bald werdet ihr auch wieder eine Familie sein."

Ben verließ mutlos das Zimmer.


	23. Chapter 23

Ganz vorsichtig verteilte Ben die Paste, die Aponi ihm gegeben hatte, auf Adams Brust. Obwohl er lieber die Medizin von Paul hier hätte, versuchte er, auf die heilenden Kräuter des Medizinmannes zu vertrauen. Bis jetzt war Adam nur einmal kurz wach gewesen und hatte ihn angesehen, um dann jedoch wieder sofort die Augen zu schließen, um weiter zu schlafen Ob sein Sohn ihn da wahrgenommen hat? Würde er sich überhaupt freuen, dass er an seinem Bett sitzt?

Die Stunde, die Ben mit Hoss und Joe verbracht hatte, war sehr schön gewesen. Wie er erhofft hatte, waren die Zwei überglücklich, dass er wieder da ist und machten ihm so gut wie keine Vorwürfe. Hoss war zwar am Anfang noch sehr still gewesen, aber mit der Zeit war er wieder so, wie Ben ihn kannte. Viel hatte er in der Stunde schon davon erfahren, was in den letzten Monaten passiert war, aber sicher noch nicht alles. Einen Schreck hatte er bekommen, als seine Jungs ihm erzählt hatten, warum Adam so krank war. Ben hatte nur seinen Jüngsten angesehen und mit dem Kopf geschüttelt. Wie oft wird sich in nächster Zeit noch sein Herz zusammenziehen? Was hatte er alles verpasst?

Little Joe konnte seine ersten Worte schreiben und lesen. Hoss wirkte nicht mehr wie das kleine, unbeholfene Kind, das nur in seiner Traumwelt lebte. Wie würde sich dann Adam in den neun Monaten verändert haben? Die erste Veränderung sah Ben jetzt schon und musste schmunzeln. Vielleicht sollte er Adam zu Weihnachten ein Rasiermesser schenken.

Ben stellte die Schüssel mit der Paste zurück auf den Nachttisch und wischte sich die Hände am Tuch ab. Dann setzte er sich wieder auf den Stuhl an Adams Bett. Jetzt dachte er schon an Weihnachtsgeschenke, obwohl er nicht einmal wusste, ob sein Sohn die nächsten Tage überleben wird. Er spürte eine leichte Wut in sich. Wie konnte Adam nur in das kalte Wasser gehen? Hätte es keine andere Möglichkeit gegeben? Hätte er es verhindern können, wenn er da gewesen wäre?  
Ben stützte seine Ellenbogen auf die Knie und legte seine Hände vor das Gesicht. Wie konnte er es nur soweit kommen lassen? Warum hatte ihn der Schmerz nur so blind gemacht? Er hatte alles vergessen, was Marie ihm in den letzten Jahren immer wieder gesagt hatte. Dass er bei allem, was er macht, niemals seine Jungen aus den Augen verlieren soll und kaum war sie nicht mehr da, da dachte er nicht mehr an ihre Worte.

Er nahm die Hände vom Gesicht und sein Blick fiel auf das Foto von Elizabeth, das auf Adams Nachttisch stand.

„Hilf mir bitte, dass ich wieder zu ihm finde. Dass ich in Zukunft nicht mehr die Fehler mache, wie in seinen ersten Jahren. Hilf mir, ihn zu verstehen, so dass er mir wieder vertrauen kann."

Ben wusste ganz genau, wenn Adam wieder gesund ist und sie keinen Weg zueinander finden werden, dass er dann die Ponderosa verlassen würde. Adam war alt genug, diesen Schritt zu gehen. So nahm er Adams Hand und ließ sie die nächste Stunde nicht mehr los.

„Pa?..."

Ben hob den Kopf. Er musste eingenickt sein. Adam hatte die Augen ein wenig geöffnet und sah ihn an. Langsam erhob sich Ben vom Stuhl und beugte sich über seinen Sohn. Mit der Hand strich er ihm die Haare zurück, um seine Stirn zu berühren. Sie war nicht mehr ganz so heiß, wie vor wenigen Stunden.

„Adam. Ich bin jetzt da und bleibe bei dir. Alles wird wieder gut."

Ganz langsam hob Adam seinen Arm und berührte den Körper seines Vaters. So, als ob er sich vergewissern wollte, dass er wirklich an seinem Bett saß. Ben nahm Adams Hand und erschrak, wie kraftlos sie sich anfühlte.

„Ich bin wirklich da, mein Sohn und ich werde auch nicht wieder gehen."

Adam drehte seinen Kopf und sah zum Tisch und Ben folgte seinem Blick. Er ließ seine Hand los und stand auf. Aponi hatte ihm eine Kanne mit einem indianischen Getränk hingestellt. Ben schüttete etwas davon in ein Glas und setzte sich neben Adam und hob seinen Kopf an, damit er sich leicht aufrichten konnte. Ganz vorsichtig half er seinem Sohn beim Trinken. Danach legte er Adams Kopf wieder sanft zurück auf das Kissen und stellte das Glas weg.

Adam schloss wieder die Augen. Kurze Zeit später hörte Ben aber, wie er leise sprach. „Wo ist Aponi?"

„Sie ist unten bei deinen Brüdern und Koko."

„Sie soll nicht gehen…..Sie soll hier sein…"

Ben schloss die Augen. In seinem Körper krampfte sich alles zusammen. Wollte sein Sohn ihn etwa nicht an seiner Seite haben? Hatte er wirklich geglaubt, Adam würde ihm einfach so verzeihen? Nur weil er krank war. Er nahm wieder Adams Hand. „Soll ich sie nach oben holen, Adam?"

Adam drehte wieder den Kopf, öffnete die Augen und sah ihn an. „Nein…,für Hoss und Joe…"

Erleichtert setzte Ben sich wieder auf den Stuhl. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, Adam. Sie kümmert sich um die beiden."

Sein Sohn machte wieder die Augen zu. Eine Träne lief Ben über die Wangen, als spürte, wie Adam seine Hand drückte.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Koko saß auf Adams Bett und lehnte mit dem Rücken an der Wand vom Fußende. Adam saß ihr gegenüber am Kopfteil. Ohne den Blick vom Spielbrett zu nehmen, sprach sie ihn an. „Hast du schon deine Medizin genommen?"

Er verschränkte die Arme. „Ja, die habe ich schon genommen und das weißt du ganz genau. Ich werde nicht woanders hinsehen, damit du schummeln kannst."

Empört hob sie den Kopf. „Ich schummle nie."

„Nein, natürlich nicht. Machst du nie, wenn du nicht weiter weißt und denke gar nicht daran, dich zu bewegen, damit das Brett aus Versehen umfällt."

Sie verschränkte nun auch die Arme. „Ist das der Dank, dass ich dich in den letzten Wochen jeden Tag besucht habe?"

„Du besuchst mich erst seit zwei Tagen. Davor konntest du mich nicht besuchen, weil du mit deiner Mutter hier gewohnt hast. "

Sie versuchte, ihn böse anzufunkeln. „Weißt du Adam, ich frage mich, wer es mit dir länger als zwei Stunden in einem Raum aushalten soll. Ich muss ja jeden Satz genau überdenken, bevor ich ihn aussprechen kann. Als ob du nicht wüsstest, was ich gemeint habe."

Er grinste sie nur an. Sie schaute auf das Brett und könnte eigentlich schon wieder aufgeben. Es machte mehr Spaß, mit Hoss oder Little Joe Dame zu spielen. Da war die Chance größer, einmal ein Spiel zu gewinnen. „O.k., ich gebe auf. Du hast wieder gewonnen."

„Noch eine Runde?"

„Sicher nicht."

Sie nahm die Spielsteine, packte sie zurück in den Kasten und klappte das Brett zu. Sie hielt sich das Brett vor den Körper und sah sich ihren Freund an.

Nach fast vier Wochen war er schon beinahe wieder der alte. Er war zwar immer noch schnell müde, aber er hatte keinen Husten und kein Fieber mehr. Der Arzt hatte gesagt, dass Adam in der nächsten Woche aufstehen könnte, um sich langsam wieder an den Alltag zu gewöhnen.

„Hast du eigentlich mit deinem Vater jetzt schon einmal über die letzten Monate geredet?"

Als ob sie es nicht geahnt hätte. Sein Gesicht wurde mit einem Schlag ernst. Er sprach nicht gerne darüber, aber sie hatte sich vorgenommen, was das Thema betraf, nicht locker zu lassen. Auch ihr Vater hatte gesagt, wenn die zwei wieder zueinander finden wollen, müssen sie reden. Aber so wie es aussieht, haben sie das noch nicht gemacht.

„Adam, ihr müsst irgendwann miteinander reden. Spätestens, wenn du wieder aufstehen kannst. Oder wo willst du dich dann verstecken?"

„Ich verstecke mich nicht."

„Du musst nicht gleich mit mir sauer sein."

Er wandte den Blick von ihr ab und sah zum Fenster. „Koko, es ist nicht so einfach. Ich freue mich, dass er wieder da ist, und dass er bei mir war, als es mir so schlecht ging, aber ich hätte mir gewünscht, dass er später gekommen wäre. Jetzt fällt es mir schwer, noch auf ihn sauer zu sein. Ich habe gesehen, wie besorgt er um mich war." Adam schaute wieder zu ihr." Koko, er hat sich in den letzten Wochen so um mich gekümmert, wie soll ich ihm jetzt sagen, dass ich von ihm enttäuscht bin über das, was er getan hat."

„Aber du kannst es auch nicht einfach so übergehen, als wenn die letzten Monate nie gewesen wären. Es würde dann immer zwischen euch stehen. Ich denke, es ist ganz gut, dass er jetzt schon gekommen ist. So könnt ihr reden, ohne dass dir deine Emotionen im Weg stehen. Später hättest du deine ganze Wut an ihm ausgelassen und ihr hättet nicht vernünftig darüber sprechen können."

„Ich war nicht wütend auf ihn."

„Blödsinn. Das warst du und bist du immer noch, auch wenn du es nicht so zeigst, aber ich weiß ganz genau, wann und warum du wütend bist. Den anderen kannst du etwas vormachen, aber nicht mir. Dazu kenne ich dich zu lange."

Er fuhr sich mit der Hand durch das Haar. „Du hast ja recht. Ich werde mit ihm reden, wenn ich wieder aufstehen und nach unten gehen darf. Wir müssen es ja machen. Es gibt so vieles, was ich in seiner Abwesenheit verändert habe und außerdem muss ich ihm ja auch noch sagen, dass ich nicht die Absicht habe, wieder zur Schule zu gehen."

Sie sah ihn entsetzt an. „Warum willst du nicht mehr zur Schule gehen? Jetzt, wo dein Vater da ist, kannst du doch wieder zurückkommen."

Adam schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, sicher nicht. Bis ich wieder richtig auf den Beinen bin, ist es Mitte …Ende Februar. Dann war ich fast ein Jahr nicht mehr da. Ich kann mich nicht mehr da rein setzten und wie ein braver Schuljunge zuhören. Ich werde hier auf der Ponderosa arbeiten. So wie im letztem Jahr."

„Aber was ist mit deinem Wunsch, zu studieren? Hast du den aufgegeben?"

„Nein. Schau mal auf meinen Schreibtisch. Da liegt ein Brief von Mr. Conner. Den hatte mir Hoss kurz vor den Ferien mitgebracht."

Koko stand auf und holte den Umschlag. „ Du kannst ihn lesen."

Koko nahm den Brief, setzte sich wieder auf das Bett, überflog die Zeilen und sah ihn mit skeptischem Blick an. „Und du bist der Meinung, du schaffst das? Als Mr. Conner den Brief geschrieben hat, war er sicher der Meinung, dass du dich den ganzen Winter auf die Aufnahmeprüfung vorbereiten kannst. Sie ist bereits im März. Solltest du das nicht lieber auf das nächste Jahr verschieben?"

„Oh, nein. Dann müsste ich ja noch zwei Jahre warten bis ich studieren kann. Ich werde die Prüfung machen und wenn ich sie bestehe, kann ich nächstes Jahr zur Universität gehen, obwohl ich noch keine Ahnung habe, was ich eigentlich studieren möchte."

„Also, was du studieren solltest, ist für mich keine Frage, aber was du dich fragen solltest ist, ob du bis zum März den ganzen Stoff lernen kannst?"

Er sah sie wieder mit seinem typischen Gesichtsausdruck an. Wenn er sich etwas vorgenommen hatte, wird dies auch umgesetzt, egal was andere darüber dachten. Diese Eigenschaft bei Adam, wird ihm sicher später immer wieder Ärger einbringen. Davon war sie überzeugt.

„Das ist kein Problem. Das schaffe ich schon, aber was sollte ich deiner Meinung nach studieren?"

Ungläubig sah sie ihn an. Dass er das wirklich fragen musste. „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du nicht von selber darauf kommst. Adam, du hast mit Marie die Veranda an eurem Haus geplant und gebaut. Du hast, als meine Mutter einmal erwähnt hat, dass sie die Küche umbauen will, ihr einmal schnell aufgezeichnet, wie sie ihren Wunsch erfüllen kann und das sind nur zwei Beispiele, bei denen du deine Ideen angebracht hast. Ich könnte dir ohne Probleme noch mehr nennen. Mach was damit. Lerne Häuser, Brücken oder…ach was weiß ich, zu bauen. Dein Kopf ist voller Ideen, wenn es um so etwas geht."

„Mmh…Ich werde darüber nachdenken, aber wie sagt dein Vater immer. Ich soll nicht so weit in die Zukunft sehen. Zuerst muss ich die Prüfung ablegen."

Koko stand auf und legte den Brief zurück auf den Tisch. Sie würde sich so freuen, wenn er schaffen würde, die Prüfung zu bestehen, aber auf der anderen Seite bedeutet das, dass Adam eine ganze Weile nicht mehr da wäre. „Koko, was ist los? Warum siehst du so traurig aus?"

Sie zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Er klopfte mit der Hand auf das Bett. „Komm her. Du hast doch etwas, oder soll ich aufstehen und zu dir kommen?"

Sie warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu und setzte sich neben ihn auf das Bett. „Es ist albern und du wirst sicher darüber lachen."

Er hob zwei Finger. „Ich schwöre, ich werde nicht lachen."

Sie holte tief Luft. „Ich freue mich ja für dich, wenn du die Prüfung bestehst und nächstes Jahr dann zur Universität gehen kannst, aber das bedeutet, dass wir uns dann drei, vier oder fünf Jahre nicht sehen. Du fehlst mir doch schon immer, wenn du im Sommer auf dem Viehtrieb bist. Wie wird es dann erst sein ohne dich?"

Er schaute ihr in die Augen, die ihn niedergeschlagen ansahen. Vorsichtig beugte er sich vor und küsste sie. Zuerst erstarrte sie und schaute ihn erschrocken an. Dann jedoch erwiderte sie seinen Kuss zaghaft. Als sich ihre Lippen trennten, lächelte Adam sie an. Koko drückte ihn behutsam zurück an das Kopfende des Bettes und stand auf. „Ich gehe mal lieber."

„Kommst du morgen wieder?"

Sie nickte und schloss die Tür.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Adam kam langsam die Treppe herunter. Sein Vater saß an seinem Schreibtisch und schaute sich einige Unterlagen an. Er hatte sich heute vorgenommen, das Gespräch mit ihm zu suchen. Koko hatte recht gehabt. Das, was passiert ist, stand bei allen Unterhaltungen, die er mit seinem Vater führte, zwischen ihnen. Aber keiner von beiden hatte sich bis jetzt getraut, den Anfang zu machen, um über das Geschehene zu reden.

Adam stellte sich an den Tisch und sein Vater hob den Kopf. Er brauchte nichts zu sagen. Ben wusste sofort, warum er gekommen ist. „Wollen wir hier reden, Adam oder im Wohnzimmer am Kamin?"

Adam zog sich einen Stuhl heran und setzte sich. Ben ahnte schon, dass es kein leichtes Gespräch werden würde. Er lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück. Erneut stellte er fest, dass sein Sohn nicht mehr der war, den er letztes Jahr im März verlassen hatte. Vor ihm saß ein junger Mann, der genau zu wissen schien, was er wollte.

„Adam, das was letztes Jahr passiert ist, werde ich mit Worten nicht wieder ungeschehen machen können. Heute kann ich mir nicht mehr erklären, warum mich der Verlust von Marie so aus der Bahn geworfen hat, dass ich alles andere, was mir wichtig ist, vergessen konnte. Ich kann mir nicht verzeihen, dass ich einfach gegangen bin, ohne an euch zu denken und daran, was ich dir damit angetan habe. Ganz zu schweigen von dem, was am Abend zuvor passiert ist. Adam, ich kann dich nur bitten, mir zu verzeihen und dass wir neu anfangen und du mir wieder vertraust."

Es war schwer für Ben zu warten, bis sein Sohn ihm eine Antwort gab. Es dauerte eine ganze Zeit, bis er mit ihm sprach. Adam sah ihn nur an. „Du hast recht, ich kann nicht nachvollziehen, was du nach dem Tod von Marie gefühlt hast. Meine Gefühle für sie waren ganz andere als deine. Aber warum hast du ganze neun Monate gebraucht, um zu sehen, dass du einen Fehler gemacht hast? Warum konntest du keinen Brief an Hoss und Little Joe schreiben?"

„Weil ich nicht wusste, was ich schreiben sollte. Ich fand es nicht richtig, euch einen Brief zu schicken, in dem ich fröhlich berichte, wo ich gerade bin. Es wäre gelogen gewesen…..Adam, ich hatte nicht den Mut, wieder nach Hause zu kommen und euch ins Gesicht zu sehen. Ich hatte Angst vor der ersten Begegnung mit dir."

Adam schwieg wieder eine ganze Zeitlang und Ben musste sich beherrschen, ihn nicht aufzufordern, ihm endlich eine Antwort zu geben. Aber die Worte von Amarok hatte er nicht vergessen. Wenn er Adam wieder erreichen will, muss er lernen, seine Seele zu verstehen. Und so wie es aussieht, braucht sein Sohn diese Momente der Stille, um mit ihm reden zu können. „Wie stellst du dir unser Leben jetzt hier vor, Pa? Soll es einfach so weitergehen wie vorher? Denn, wenn du dir das so denkst, kann ich dir jetzt schon sagen, dass ich das nicht kann."

„Ich habe mir ganz ehrlich noch keine Gedanken darüber gemacht. Aber ich gehe davon aus, dass du wieder zur Schule gehst."

„Nein."

Ben holte tief Luft und Adam verschränkte die Arme. „Und warum nicht?"

Adam stand auf und stellte sich nun direkt an den Schreibtisch seines Vaters. „Warum nicht?…..du fragst mich wirklich, warum ich nicht mehr zur Schule gehen werde? Ich habe hier fast ein Jahr alleine deine Ranch geführt. Ich musste Sachen erledigen die ich nie in der Schule gelernt habe. Ich musste Entscheidungen treffen, die manch Erwachsener sich nicht zugetraut hätte. Ich habe einen Viehtrieb organisiert, ich habe Verträge abgeschlossen und eingehalten, damit wir das Holz verkaufen konnten und jetzt erwartest du von mir, dass ich wie ein Kind wieder die Schulbank drücken soll? Das werde ich sicher nicht tun."

Ben musste innerlich schlucken, da Adam ihm sehr deutlich aufgezählt hatte, was er ihm einfach zugemutet hatte. Er hatte seinem Sohn von einem Tag zum anderen die Arbeit eines Mannes aufgehalst. Ben musste sich die Frage stellen, ob sie zwei überhaupt noch auf der Ranch zusammen arbeiten könnten.

„Dann Frage ich dich, wie du dir unsere Zukunft hier vorstellst?"

Adam setzte sich wieder in seinen Stuhl und schwieg zunächst wieder. „Ich werde im März an der Aufnahmeprüfung für die Universität teilnehmen, um dann im nächsten Jahr in Boston zu studieren. Bis ich Nevada verlassen werde, würde ich gerne hier mit dir auf der Ranch arbeiten, aber nur wenn du mich und meine Arbeit ernst nimmst und ich rede nicht davon, dass ich nur den Stall ausmisten werde."

Ben überlegte nicht lange. „Ich denke, wir sollten das genauso machen Adam und sehen, ob wir bis zu deiner Abreise wieder zueinanderfinden. Ich würde dann gerne morgen Vormittag mit dir über die Verträge und Änderungen, die du vorgenommen hast, sprechen, damit wir wieder in Alltag der Ranch zurückkehren und die Arbeiten für das Frühjahr vorbereiten können."

Adam erhob sich aus seinem Stuhl. „Gut, Pa. Dann machen wir das so. Ich werde wieder hochgehen, um mich auf meine Prüfung vorzubereiten."

„Adam, bitte warte kurz." Ben öffnete die Schublade seines Schreibtisches und holte ein kleines Buch heraus. „Ich weiß nicht, ob du eines Tages nachvollziehen kannst, was ich getan habe, besonders da ich es ja selber nicht ganz verstehe. Ich habe in den neuen Monaten ein Tagebuch geschrieben. Nicht darüber, wo ich war und wie die Landschaft aussah, sondern was meine Gedanken waren. Gedanken über euch …..,über dich…..,meine falschen Entscheidungen und die Angst, zurückzukommen. Ich würde dir gerne dieses Buch geben. Vielleicht liest du es irgendwann einmal."

Adam nahm seinem Vater das Buch aus der Hand und betrachtete es. Dann nickte er und ging nach oben in sein Zimmer.


	24. Chapter 24

Ben lehnte sich im Sessel zurück und sah, wie Adam hoch zu seinem Zimmer lief. Tausende von Gedanken und Gefühlen wirbelten durch seinen Kopf. So ließ er ihr Gespräch noch einmal Revue passieren. Zufrieden war er nicht damit. Adam hatte ihm so gut wie nichts über seine Gefühle gesagt, oder was er wirklich über das letzte Jahr dachte. Dass er wütend auf ihn war, hatte er nur an der Stelle bemerkt, als Adam aufgestanden war und ihm erklärt hatte, warum er nicht mehr zur Schule gehen will. Ansonsten war es ein sehr sachliches und emotionsloses Gespräch mit ihm gewesen.

Wie schon in der letzten Zeit hatte Ben den Eindruck, dass sein Sohn sich mehr um Hoss und Little Joe sorgt, als um sich. Auch wenn Adam und er sehr freundlich miteinander umgingen, war da eine ziemlich große Wand zwischen ihnen und wenn sie morgen über das, was Adam im letzten Jahr für die Ponderosa gemacht hat, sprechen würden, wird diese auf keinen Fall kleiner werden. Ben hatte mehr die Sorge, dass sie noch größer werden würde. Er war noch nicht lange hier, da erschien schon Mr. Williams auf der Ranch, um mit ihm über Adams Entscheidung, die Bank zu wechseln, zu reden und über die Gründe und Ben wusste im ersten Moment nicht, was er dazu sagen sollte. Sie waren von ihrem ersten Tag in Nevada Kunde bei Mr. Williams gewesen und Ben verstand, dass er Adam nur vor einem unüberlegten Kauf schützen wollte.

Am Abend hatte sich Ben dann den Kaufvertrag angesehen und musste Williams recht geben. Das Land war für die Ponderosa eigentlich nicht von Wert und er verstand nicht, warum Adam es gekauft hatte und auch noch dafür einen zu hohen Preis bezahlt hatte. Auch mit zwei langjährigen Holzhändlern hatte er keinen neuen Vertrag abgeschlossen. Mit dem Viehverkauf schien alles normal verlaufen zu sein. George hatte auch nicht davon von berichtet, dass es Probleme gegeben hatte. Aber sein Vormann war, wie Adam, ihm gegenüber sehr kurz angebunden, was die Arbeiten auf der Ranch betraf.

Ben atmete laut aus. Es würde noch ein schwerer Weg werden, bis wieder alles so lief, wie vor Maries Tod. Die einzigen, die ihm keine Sorgen machten, waren Joe und Hoss. Joseph war nur glücklich, dass sein Vater wieder da war und Hoss beobachtete ihn zwar ständig, aber auch er war von seinem Charakter keiner, der länger auf einen böse sein konnte.

Ben klappte die Bücher zu und stand auf. Er wollte, bevor die Jungen aus der Schule kamen, zu Maries Grab reiten, um seine Gedanken sammeln zu können.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Am Abend saß Adam mit Koko und ihrer Familie am Küchentisch. So oft wie möglich versuchte er, die Mahlzeiten zu Hause nicht mit seinem Vater einzunehmen. Natürlich war er froh, dass er wieder da war, aber mit ihm ein normales Familienleben führen, dass konnte er noch nicht. Da hatte das Gespräch am Vormittag auch nicht geholfen. Ganz im Gegenteil, Adam hatte den Eindruck gehabt, dass sein Vater so schnell wie möglich wieder alles beim alten haben wollte und auf jeden Vorschlag von Adam eingegangen wäre, nur um einem Streit aus dem Weg zu gehen. So saß er hier und schob das Essen mit der Gabel von links nach rechts über den Teller und war in Gedanken versunken. Er merkte nicht, wie Amarok sein Besteck zur Seite legte und ihn ansah. „Wynono, würdest du deine Gedanken mit uns teilen?"

Adams Kopf schreckte nach oben und er sah die drei erschrocken an. „Entschuldigt bitte. Ich hätte wohl lieber heute zu Hause bleiben sollen."

„Das hat keiner gesagt, Wynono. Wir würden nur gerne teilhaben an dem, was dich so beschäftigt."

Adam legte die Gabel auf den Teller und lehnte sich zurück. „Ich kann euch doch nicht ständig mit meinen Sorgen belästigen. Ihr habt, seit ich euch kenne, schon so viel für mich getan. Ich sollte langsam lernen, mit dem was mich beschäftigt, alleine zurecht zu kommen."

Amarok verschränkte die Arme, legte sie auf den Tisch und sah Adam eindringlich an. „Hat deine Krankheit dafür gesorgt, dass du alles vergessen hast, was ich dir beigebracht habe?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht."

„Und was war eine der ersten Sachen, die du gelernt hast?"

Adam musste lächeln. Wie immer hatte Amarok recht und brachte ihn auf den richtigen Weg. „Wenn mich etwas beschäftigt und ich Sorgen habe, solle ich die Kraft der Stille nutzen und wenn ich mich dann noch immer verloren fühle, den anderen zuwenden."

„Kann ein Baum mit nur einer schwachen Wurzel sich im Sturm behaupten?"

„Nein."

„Und warum willst du es dann unbedingt versuchen?"

Adam nahm das Glas mit dem Wasser und trank einen Schluck. „Ich habe heute Vormittag mit meinem Vater geredet, aber besser fühle ich mich immer noch nicht. Ich schaffe es nicht, mit ihm am Tisch zu sitzen und ganz normal zu reden als ob nie etwas passiert ist. Amarok, du hast mir einmal gesagt, ein Herz sollte verzeihen können, aber mir fällt es so schwer, das zu tun.

Mir fällt es schwer, keine unbedachten Pfeile zu verschießen, denn wenn das passiert, brauche ich aus Boston nicht wiederzukommen. Ich habe Angst, den falschen Wolf in meinem Herzen zu füttern, was meinen Vater betrifft"

„Dein Herz musste in letzter Zeit viel in sich aufnehmen, was nicht immer gut war. Du musst es von dem Schlechten befreien, um wieder das Licht zu sehen. Also nimm dein Herz, wirf es über den Fluss, siehe zu, wie es im neuen Licht erstrahlt. Dann spring hinein und hole es dir wieder."

Adam hörte in sich hinein, um zu sehen, was es bedeuten würde, seinem Vater zu verzeihen und mit ihm weiter auf der Ranch zu leben und ob das, was passiert ist, und das was er in dem Jahr erlebt hatte, so in den Hintergrund treten kann, damit er wieder Respekt vor ihm haben könnte. „Ich denke, es wird für mich morgen nicht einfach sein, mit ihm über die Arbeit auf der Ranch zu sprechen. Ich habe in einigen Dingen eine andere Vorstellung, wie sie laufen sollten, und ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob wir es schaffen, in Ruhe darüber zu reden."

„Das ist normal, dass du anfängst, deinen eigenen Weg zu gehen. Du musst nicht den Weg deines Vaters folgen, aber du solltest nicht vergessen, dass er dein Vater ist. Wynono, löse dich ruhig, aber bestimmt, manchmal laut und gestikulierend von der schleichenden Bevormundung und von dem Druck derer, die dir sagen wollen, was du tun sollst. Vertraue den Stimmen, die aus der Stille in dir kommen. Vertraue dich ihnen an. Glaube, dass dein Leben von einem Rhythmus getragen ist, dass es ein Fließen und Quellen, ein Ansteigen und Abfallen, ein Leer-Werden und Sich-Überschlagen gibt. Lerne, nicht gegen den Rhythmus zu verstoßen, nicht etwas zu erzwingen vor seiner Zeit und nicht zu spät das zu tun, was nötig ist. Lerne, dich in diesem Rhythmus zu betten und ihn wiederzufinden in der Welt um dich. Du bist ein Teil des Ganzen."

Adam sah eine ganze Zeitlang nur auf das Essen auf seinem Teller, dann schaute er wieder hoch zu Kokos Vater. „Aber wie soll das ganze funktionieren,. wenn nur ich versuche, mit den Veränderungen zu leben?"

„Es regnet viele Tropfen, ehe man Einsicht gewinnt, und viele Jahre vergehen, ehe man weise wird und glaube mir, auch dein Vater ist auf einem

guten Weg, weise zu werden."

Beide nahmen wieder ihr Besteck in die Hand, um das Essen fortzusetzen. Die vielen Worte, die Amarok gerade an Adam gerichtet hatte, hallten in seinem Kopf noch nach. Etwas entspannter sah er nun auf den morgigen Tag. Das Gespräch würde nicht leichter werden, aber Adam hatte sich vorgenommen, besonnen an die Sache zu gehen und mehr Geduld mit seinem Vater zu haben.

Sie verbrachten alle vier noch einen schönen Abend bis es für Adam Zeit war, nach Hause zu gehen. Er zog sich gerade die Jacke an, als Amarok noch einmal an seine Seite kam.

„Wynono, bevor du gehst, mit einer Sache hattest du etwas recht. Du musst bald lernen, auf eigenen Füßen zu stehen. Wenn du in die große Stadt gehst, werde ich nicht bei dir sein können. Ich hoffe nur, dass alles, was ich dir bisher beigebracht habe, nicht in Vergessenheit gerät. Deswegen würde ich dir gerne noch etwas mit auf den Weg geben, was du nicht erst in einem Jahr gebrauchen kannst, sondern auch jetzt schon.

-Vergiss nie, dass wir selbst die Folgen tragen müssen, wenn wir nicht weise sind und nicht an das Künftige denken. Achte auf Deine Gedanken, denn sie werden Deine Worte; achte auf Deine Worte, denn sie werden Deine Handlungen; achte auf Deine Handlungen, denn sie werden Deine Gewohnheit; achte auf Deine Gewohnheiten, denn sie werden Dein Charakter; achte auf Deinen Charakter; denn er wird Dein Schicksal."

Adam schloss seine Jacke und nahm seinen Hut. „Ich werde mich immer an deine Worte erinnern Amarok und versuchen, weiter danach zu leben." Dann sah er zu Koko. „Hilfst du mir, noch Santoro aus dem Stall zu holen?"

Koko blickte zu ihrem Vater, der nickte. So nahm sie ihre Jacke und verließ mit Adam das Haus.

Aponi stellte sich zu ihrem Mann. „Denkst du nicht, es wäre besser, wenn du dir auch den Mond draußen ansiehst? Du weißt, die Beziehung der beiden hat sich in den letzten Wochen verändert."

Amarok lächelte seine Frau an. „Das weiß ich und ich weiß, dass ihre Herzen im selben Rhythmus schlagen, aber nicht im Rhythmus der Liebe und das werden die beiden auch noch erkennen."

Aponi schüttelte den Kopf. „Dann hoffe ich mal, dass sie das merken, bevor es für beide zu spät ist. Sonst kann Wynono Boston vergessen."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ben und Adam hatten gewartet, bis Hoss und Little Joe sich auf den Weg zur Schule gemacht haben. Dann liefen sie in das Büro und Ben nahm einige Unterlagen in die Hand. „Ich habe mir in den vergangenen Wochen alles angesehen, was du im letzten Jahr gemacht hast. Ich kann nicht abstreiten, dass ich beeindruckt bin, wie du mit der Situation umgegangen bist. Du hast das Vieh zu einem sehr guten Preis verkauft, deswegen wundert es mich, dass du in deinen Aufzeichnungen vermerkt hast, dass du nicht erneut mit Mr. Collins einen Vertrag eingehen willst. Gab es Probleme mit ihm?"

„Ja. Er hat mich nicht ernst genommen."

Ben hob die Arme und sah seinen Sohn kopfschüttelnd an. „Aber Adam. Das ist doch kein Grund. Er hatte sicher nicht damit gerechnet, dass du verantwortlich für den Trail bist. Du solltest im Vordergrund den Preis sehen und nicht, wie er dich behandelt."…..- 

Denke an deine Worte…..Deine Worte bestimmen deine Handlungen…. Löse dich ruhig, aber bestimmt von der Bevormundung…- „Ich denke, du willst auch von deinen Geschäftspartnern ernst genommen werden. Und ich will nichts anderes. Ich habe schnell lernen müssen, wenn ich die Ranch erfolgreich vertreten soll, dass ich mir Respekt verschaffen muss. Und mein Gegenüber sollte nicht darauf achten, wie alt jemand ist, sondern ob die Arbeit ordentlich geleistet wurde. Mr. Collins hatte gute Ware erhalten und mehr hätte ihn nicht interessieren müssen."

Ben legte die Unterlagen auf den Tisch. „Haben wir deswegen auch unsere zwei langjährigen Partner im Holzgeschäft verloren?"

„Ja."

Ben warf die Papiere in seiner Hand mit ziemlich viel Wucht auf den Tisch. „Meine Güte Adam, du kannst nicht wegen deines gekränkten Stolzes alle verprellen."

Adam ließ sich von dem Wutausbruch seines Vaters nicht aus der Ruhe bringen. „Pa, ich weiß nicht, wo dein Problem ist. Das Holz wurde verkauft und du hast einen guten Preis dafür bekommen. Das Einzige, was auf den Verträgen jetzt anders ist, ist der Name des Händlers."

„Vertrauen heißt das Wort mein Sohn. Du solltest deinen Geschäftspartnern vertrauen können und das kommt mit den Jahren."

„Vertrauen, Pa? Ich habe gemerkt, wie sie mir vertrauen. In ihren Augen war der Name Cartwright plötzlich nichts mehr wert und mit solchen Leuten möchte ich nicht zusammenarbeiten. Aber da du jetzt wieder da bist und es deine Ranch ist, kannst du gerne wieder mit diesen vertrauensvollen Leuten Geschäfte machen."

Ben ging um den Schreibtisch herum und nahm in seinem Sessel Platz. Er versuchte ruhig zu bleiben und zu verstehen, welche Beweggründe sein Sohn hatte, diese Entscheidungen zu treffen. „Was haben sie getan, dass du denkst, man kann ihnen nicht vertrauen?"

Adam setzte sich nicht. Er blieb am Tisch stehen. „Sie haben versucht, mich über das Ohr zu hauen. Sie wollten nicht den vereinbarten Preis bezahlen und fälschten die Zahlen."

Innerlich seufzte Ben erleichtert auf und war heilfroh, dass er noch einmal genauer nachgefragt hatte. „Ich hätte es ihnen nicht zugetraut, aber jetzt kann ich deine Entscheidung, nicht mehr mit ihnen zusammenzuarbeiten, nachvollziehen."

Ben schob einige Unterlagen zur Seite und nahm nun den Kaufvertrag von dem Stück Land, das Adam gekauft hatte, in die Hand. Dieses Thema würde sicher nicht so einfach werden. „Adam, Mr. Williams war Anfang Januar bei mir. Er erzählte mir, dass wir nicht länger Kunde in seiner Bank sind, weil du nicht bereit warst, ihm zuzuhören und einen Ratschlag von ihm anzunehmen." Ben zögerte und versuchte, die richtigen Worte zu finden. Er blickte hoch zu seinem Sohn, der mit unbewegter Miene seinen Worten folgte. „Adam, ich verstehe nicht, was an diesem Stück Land so wichtig war, dass wir deswegen Streit mit Mr. Williams haben müssen und was ich persönlich noch schlimmer finde ist, dass du deswegen Holz verkauft hast, was erst in zwei Jahren geschlagen werden sollte."

„Ich brauchte das Geld, um die Eisenbahngesellschaft überbieten zu können."

Ben hatte sich lange zurückgehalten, aber nun sah er seinen Sohn finster an. „Du hast meine Frage nicht beantwortet. Mit diesem Stück Land können wir nicht arbeiten. Die Weiden sind nicht groß genug und die Bäume in den Wäldern haben nicht die Qualität, die sonst für das Holz der Ponderosa steht. Wozu brauchen wir also dieses Land?"

Bildete Ben sich das ein, oder sah sein Sohn ihn gerade enttäuscht an. „Du hast dich nicht wirklich mit dem Land beschäftigt, sonst würdest du mich das sicher nicht fragen und Mr. Williams hat dir dann auch nicht alles von unserem Gespräch erzählt."

Ben wusste nicht, worauf sein Sohn hinaus wollte. „Natürlich weiß ich über welches Stück Land wir hier reden."

Und da war wieder einer dieser Pausen, die sich sein Sohn angewöhnt hatte und mit der Ben noch seine Probleme hatte. „So wie es aussieht, Pa, haben wir beide verschiedene Auffassungen darüber, wofür die Ponderosa stehen sollte. Du siehst anscheinend nur, welchen Profit du aus dem Land holen kannst. Ich sehe mehr in diesem Land, als Geld. Ich sehe, was es uns gibt und an erster Stelle steht für mich, es zu erhalten. Mit allem, was darauf lebt."

Ben fuhr hoch. „Adam sein nicht albern. Du willst mir doch nicht sagen, dass du gegen den Fortschritt bist und nicht willst, dass die Eisenbahn ausgebaut wird."

„Nicht zu jedem Preis."

Sein Vater hielt ihm den Kaufvertrag vor das Gesicht. „Dieses Land, für das du viel zu viel bezahlt hast, hat keinen Wert für uns und ich werde versuchen, es wieder zu verkaufen."

Ben konnte förmlich spüren, wie die Mauer zwischen ihm und seinem Sohn sich gerade verhärtete. „Das kannst du nicht. Auf dem Kaufvertrag steht mein Name und nicht deiner. Und für mich hatte dieses Land sehr viel wert und es macht mich traurig, dass du nicht siehst, warum."

Ben sprach lauter als gewollt. „Dann sag mir doch, warum es in deinen Augen so viel wert ist."

„Hättest du dir es mit Augen aus deinem Herzen und nicht mit den Augen in deinem Kopf angesehen, wüsstest du es."

Adam lief zur Tür und zog sich seine Jacke an.

„Adam wirst du wohl hier bleiben, damit wir weiter darüber reden können und ich würde dich bitten, normal mit mir zu sprechen. Du bist nicht der Sohn von Amarok, sondern meiner." Adam sagte nichts und legte sich sein Holster um. „Adam,…." Sein Sohn reagierte immer noch nicht auf ihn. „Und darüber …" Ben zeigte auf den Waffengurt seines Sohnes, „…sollten wir auch noch reden."

Adam nahm seinen Hut und blickte zu seinem Vater. „Wir müssen noch über vieles reden, Pa aber jetzt ist kein guter Zeitpunkt."

Er öffnete die Tür und verließ das Haus. Ben drehte sich zum Schreibtisch und warf den Kaufvertrag auf den Tisch.

„Verdammt."


	25. Chapter 25

Ben atmete tief durch und stützte sich am Schreibtisch ab. Er hatte damit gerechnet, dass das Gespräch nicht einfach werden würde, aber dass es so aus dem Ruder laufen würde, das hatte er nicht erwartet. Noch einmal musste er laut durchpusten. Ben überlegte, woran es liegen könnte, dass er mit Adam kein ruhiges Gespräch führen kann. Warum musste der Junge auch nur so stur sein? Adam kann doch nicht wirklich glauben, dass er in seinem Alter schon die Erfahrung hat, mit allem klarzukommen. Warum kann er nicht auf andere hören, wenn sie ihm sagen, dass seine Entscheidung ein Fehler war. Und dieses Land zu kaufen, war ein Fehler. Ben überlegte, was er jetzt tun sollte? Das Land konnte er ohne Adams Einwilligung nicht so einfach verkaufen, aber was sollten sie damit? Er sah zu dem Brief, den die Eisenbahngesellschaft ihm letzte Woche geschickt hatte. Das Angebot war nicht schlecht, was sie für das Land bezahlen wollten. Er konnte immer noch nicht nachvollziehen, warum für Adam dieses Stück Land so wichtig war. Sie mussten beide auf jeden Fall noch einmal darüber reden und darüber, dass er beinahe jeden Abend bei Koko zu Hause war. Wenn sie wieder eine richtige Familie werden wollten, sollte er wissen, wo sein Zuhause ist. Ben schaute zur Tür. Wenn er wartet, bis Adam zu ihm kam, würde es sicher wieder eine Zeitlang dauern. So nahm er seine Jacke und suchte seinen Sohn.

George war gerade dabei, sein Pferd fertigzumachen. „Guten Morgen, George. Haben Sie Adam gesehen?"

Der Vormann zog den Sattelgurt fest und tippte sich dann an seinen Hut. „Guten Morgen, Mr. Cartwright. Adam ist gerade mit den Männern losgeritten, um alles im Camp vorzubereiten, damit wir am Montag anfangen können, die Tiere zusammenzusuchen."

George bemerkte, wie sein Chef besorgt in die Richtung des Camps sah. „Keine Sorge, Mr. Cartwright. Adam ist zwar schon wieder sehr bei Kräften, aber ich werde trotzdem noch ein Auge auf ihn haben, damit er es nicht übertreibt."

„Danke George, aber das brauchen Sie nicht, da ich gleich auch hoch zum Camp reiten werde."

George hatte bereits die Zügel seines Pferdes in der Hand und sah seinen Chef ernst an. „Das ist nicht nötig. Adam hat die Sache dort oben gut im Griff."

Ben stemmte die Hände in die Hüfte und seine Augen blitzten erzürnt auf. „George, das ist immer noch meine Ranch und wenn ich ins Camp reiten will, kann ich das auch machen."

Der Vormann zog sich den Hut tiefer ins Gesicht. „Natürlich können Sie das, ich wollte nur sagen, dass die Arbeiten oben alle gut am Laufen sind, und Sie erst dann am Montag dabei zu sein brauchen."

„Für sie zur Kenntnis, ich bin wieder hier und treffe die Entscheidungen. Nicht Sie und auch nicht Adam."

George wollte gerade auf sein Pferd steigen, aber dann überlegte er es sich anders und drehte sich wieder zu Ben um. „Bei allem nötigen Respekt, Sir. In der Zeit, als Sie nicht da waren, hat Adam sich hier eine Stellung aufgebaut, die Sie ihm nicht wieder nehmen sollten. Die Männer akzeptieren und vertrauen ihm. Sie würden ohne zu zögern wieder mit ihm auf einen Viehtrieb gehen. Machen Sie das bitte nicht kaputt, indem SIE ihm nicht mehr vertrauen und ihn behandeln, wie vor ihrer Reise. Teilen Sie sich die Verantwortung, dann denke ich, ist die Ponderosa in sehr guten Händen."

George drehte sich wieder um und stieg auf sein Pferd. Er hoffte, dass – nachdem, was er seinem Chef gerade gesagt hatte -, er sich nicht auf einer anderen Ranch eine Stellung suchen musste. Der Vormann nahm die Zügel richtig in die Hand und sah zu seinem Chef hinunter. Aber Ben beachtete ihn schon gar nicht mehr und so ritt er nun zu seinen Männern in das Camp.

Bens Blick war ins Leere gerichtet. War das das Problem? Dass er versuchte, das alles wieder so wurde, wie vor seinem Weggang? Musste er Adam jetzt mit anderen Augen sehen? Hatte er kein Vertrauen in die Arbeit seines Sohnes? In die Entscheidungen, die er fällt? Langsam kehrte er in das Haus zurück und setzte sich wieder an den Schreibtisch. Sein Blick fiel auf die Unterlagen und die Bücher. Warum hatte er kein Vertrauen zu Adam? Bis auf die Fehlinvestition in das Land, hatte er alles richtig gemacht. Er hatte die Ranch am Laufen gehalten und sie haben in dem Jahr keinen Verlust gemacht. Und so langsam wurde es Ben klar, wo das eigentliche Problem lag. Das Leben hier auf der Ponderosa ist weitergelaufen. Alle haben sich in der Zeit entwickelt und verändert, aber bei ihm selber, ist die Zeit stehengeblieben. Er kann gar nicht so weiter machen, wie vor Maries Tod. Adam war in der Zeit nicht der älteste Sohn hier auf der Ranch, er war der Chef der Ponderosa und er hat es gut gemacht. Sein Vormann hatte recht. Er kann nicht einfach wiederkommen und Adam behandeln, als hätte es diese neun Monate nie gegeben. Und dann fielen ihm wieder die Worte von Amarok ein. Dass er nicht darauf warten sollte, das Adam ihm erzählt was ihn bewegt. Ben sollte darauf achten, was die Augen und die Gesten seines Sohnes ihm sagten. Und seine Augen waren enttäuscht, dass sein Vater ihn nicht verstand. Also muss es wirklich einen Grund geben, warum das Land so wichtig für Adam war. Ben nahm erneut den Kaufvertrag in die Hand und er lass sich ihn wieder und wieder durch, aber er sah es nicht. Er überlegte, was Adam ihm alles gesagt hat. Adam hatte gesagt, Ben würde das Land nur mit den Augen sehen, was er daraus machen kann aber nicht was ihm gibt. Ben stöhnte. Warum kann sein Sohn nicht einfach sagen, worum es geht? Warum muss er jetzt hier sitzen und raten? Dann fiel sein Blick auf die Karte, in der das gekaufte Gebiet eingezeichnet war. Ben nahm sie in die Hand und war überrascht, dass das Stück doch größer war, als er gedacht hatte, aber im ersten Moment sah er immer noch nicht, was das Land so wertvoll macht. Im Kopf ging er die Landschaft durch. Die Wiesen, der Fluss, der zum kleinen Bach führt, die Wälder, die…. Ben stutzte. Erneut richtete er seinen Blick auf die Karte und dann wurde es ihm mit einem eiskalten Schauer bewusst, was das Wertvolle an dem Land war und warum Adam von ihm so enttäuscht ist. Sein Sohn hatte recht gehabt. Hätte er sich vorher mit dem Land beschäftigt, wäre es ihm auch sofort aufgefallen. Zum wiederholten Male an diesem Tag atmete Ben laut aus. Er lehnte sich im Sessel zurück und schlug die Hände vor das Gesicht. So langsam begriff er. Das Problem lag bei ihm selber. Er muss lernen zu erkennen, dass sein Sohn kein Kind mehr ist, und dass hinter seinen Entscheidungen immer ein Grund lag, der überdacht war. So wie es aussieht, war Adam kein Mensch, der einfach unüberlegt handelte. Ben nahm sich vor, geduldiger mit Adam zu werden und ihm besser zu zuhören und Fragen zu stellen. Aber das wichtigste war zu erkennen, dass Adam jetzt ein junger Mann mit eigenen Vorstellungen war und wenn sie zusammen auf der Ponderosa arbeiten wollten, musste er ihn als solchen auch sehen. Das nächste Gespräch mit Adam würde er anders führen. So nahm er den Brief von der Eisenbahngesellschaft und zerriss ihn.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

George drehte sich um und sah, wie sein Chef in das Camp geritten kam. Er konnte nur den Kopf schütteln, da er so gehofft hatte, dass ihn sein Boss verstanden hätte. „Adam…" Er stieß Adam der mit dem Rücken vor ihm stand an. „…..dein Vater kommt."

Adam schaute über seine Schulter und war nicht überrascht, da er eigentlich schon eher mit ihm gerechnet hatte. „Machst du hier weiter, George?"

Der Vormann nickte und Adam lief seinem Vater entgegen. Er hielt das Pferd am Zügel fest und wartete, bis Ben abgestiegen war. „Hast du Zeit für eine kleine Pause, Adam?"

„Ja."

Etwas zögerlich folgte er seinem Vater zum Küchenwagen. Ben reichte seinem Sohn eine Tasse mit Kaffee und sah zu den Arbeitern im Camp. „Kommt ihr gut voran?"

„Wir werden so fertig sein, dass es Montag losgehen kann."

„Ich reite gleich in die Stadt, um nach der Post zu sehen. Braucht ihr noch etwas?"

„Nein. Wir haben alles hier." Adam trank einen Schluck, aber ließ seinen Vater dabei nicht aus den Augen. „Du hast nicht vor, hierzubleiben?"

„Nein. Ich gehe davon aus, dass du hier klarkommst und wenn nicht, denke ich, wirst du es mir sagen." Sie tranken schweigend den Kaffee ohne jedoch den Blick voneinander abzuwenden. „Weiß Amarok davon?"

Adam Augen vergrößerten sich und sachte stellte er die Tasse ab. „Du hast dir das Land angesehen?"

„Ich habe mir die Karte angesehen und dann ist mir aufgefallen, was alles dazugehört. Es tut mir leid. Ich habe nur an einen Teil des Landes gedacht und nicht an alles."

„Pa, ich hätte es nicht zulassen können. Ich hätte jeden Preis bezahlt. Die Eisenbahngesellschaft hätte den ganzen Stamm vertrieben."

Ben schenkte beiden noch einmal Kaffee nach und fragte noch einmal. „Adam, hast du es Amarok erzählt?"

„Nein. Aber ich denke, er wusste, dass das Land verkauft werden sollte, aber ob er weiß, dass wir es gekauft haben, weiß nicht und ich habe auch nicht die Absicht, ihm das zu sagen. Er braucht uns nicht dankbar zu sein."

Sein Vater lächelte ihn an. „Nicht uns, Adam. Dir. Es ist es dein Land."

Adam wundert sich, was nach ihrem Gespräch heute früh mit seinem Vater passiert ist. Er wirkte so anders. „Dann wirst du es ihm auch nicht erzählen?" „Nein, das überlasse ich dir, was du machst."

„Danke, Pa."

Bei dem, was Ben nun besprechen wollte, würde er sehen, ob die Gespräche nun besser verlaufen würden. "Adam, ich hätte da noch eine Bitte an dich."

Nun wurde Adam skeptisch. Hatte der Friede nur getäuscht? „Würdest du heute Abend bitte mit uns Abendbrot essen?"

„Ich habe mich eigentlich schon mit Koko verabredet."

„Dann kann sie doch bei uns essen."

Adam legte den Kopf schief und betrachtete seinen Vater. Was konnte die Ursache für diese Wandlung sein? Adam wusste es nicht, aber wenn sein Vater auf ihn zugeht, würde er es auch tun. „Ich weiß nur nicht, wann wir hier fertig sind und ich sie fragen kann, ob Amarok es erlaubt."

Ben stellte seine Tasse ab. „Da ich in der Stadt bin, kann ich auch noch warten bis zum Schulschluss. Dann würde ich sie fragen und wenn sie dann auch noch Amarok sagt, dass du und Hoss sie heute abend nach Hause bringen würdet, wird er sicher nichts dagegen haben."

Adams Augen zogen sich zusammen. „Hoss?"

Mit verständnisvoller Stimme fuhr Ben fort. „Adam, meinst du, mir ist entgangen, dass du und Koko euch nicht mehr nur über Pferde und Angeln unterhaltet?"

Adam versuchte, so neutral wie möglich zu klingen. „Pa. Hoss braucht nicht auf uns aufzupassen."

„Adam ich weiß, das ich dir in der Sache vertrauen kann, aber denke daran, Koko ist erst fünfzehn und es gibt Momente….." Ben musste schmunzeln. „…da kann man doch mal die Kontrolle verlieren. Adam vergiss nicht, ich war auch mal in deinem Alter"

Ein breites Grinsen zog sich durch Adams Gesicht. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das hören will?"

„Ich hatte nicht die Absicht, mehr darüber zu erzählen." Er lief um den aufgeklappten Tisch herum und legte einen Arm um Adams Schulter. „Adam, ich mag Koko. Sehr sogar und ich würde mich für euch freuen, wenn eure Freundschaft weiter so anhält und mehr daraus wird, aber ihr beide habt noch viel Zeit. Bitte, überstürze nichts. Du willst, wenn du die Prüfung bestehst, nächstes Jahr nach Boston gehen. Das kannst du dann aber nicht mehr, wenn du jetzt keine Geduld zeigst. Wenn sich eure Freundschaft wirklich in eine Liebe zueinander verwandelt, wird sie auch nach deiner Studienzeit noch vorhanden sein und dann werde weder ich oder Kokos Eltern etwas dagegen haben. Ich gehe jedenfalls davon aus."

Adam steckte die Hände in die Hosentaschen und blickte über die Weide. Nach einer Weile sah er seinen Vater an. „Also nehme ich Hoss mit."

Sein Vater zuckte die Schulter. „Du kannst natürlich auch gerne Little Joe mitnehmen."

Energisch schüttelte Adam den Kopf. „Hoss ist eine gute Wahl."

Ben musste lachen und schlug Adam auf die Schulter. „Na, dann Boss solltest du mal langsam nachsehen, ob deine Männer auch alles richtig machen."

Adams Antwort bestand aus einem Lächeln und er lief zurück zu George.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Adam stand vor der Schule und sah zu, wie die Schüler das Gebäude verließen. Koko und seine zwei Brüder kamen auf ihn zugelaufen. Mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln gab er Koko behutsam einen Kuss. „Was machst du hier, Adam? Müsstest du nicht beim Brennen der Kälber sein?"

Er legte seinen Arm um sie und schaute zum Schulgebäude. „Eigentlich schon, aber Mr. Conner wollte mich vor der Prüfung am Donnerstag noch einmal sehen, danach reite ich mit euch nach Hause und esse mit Little Joe und Hoss zu Mittag."

Hoss stöhnte auf. „Heißt das etwa, wir müssen auf dich warten?"

„Ich brauche doch nicht lange, Hoss."

Hoss stieß mit dem Fuß einen Stein weg und schaute seinen Bruder genervt an. „Ja, hier nicht, aber wenn du dich nachher von Koko beim Biberbach verabschiedest. Da brauchst du wieder ewig."

Adam grinste seinen Bruder nur an. „Ich bin gleich wieder da."

Adam lief zum Schulhaus und Little Joe zupfte Hoss am Ärmel. „Hoss,wir können doch so lange mit meinen Murmeln spielen."

„Schon wieder. Wir haben doch die ganze Pause schon Murmeln gespielt."

Koko stellte sich zu Hoss. „Was ist denn heute los mit dir, Hoss? Warum bist du denn so mürrisch?"

Hoss verstaute seine Bücher und lief rot an. „Weiß auch nicht. Mich nervt es etwas, wenn du und Adam immer so zusammen seid. Es ist nicht mehr wie früher. Es ist jetzt …..anders."

Sie tippte Hoss auf die Brust. „Komm schon, Hoss so richtig stimmt das doch nicht. Wir verbringen doch beide auch noch viel Zeit miteinander. Adam ist im Moment so selten bei mir. Waren wir nicht erst am Montag zusammen angeln?"

Hoss schaute verlegen zu Boden. „Ja…,aber ist trotzdem anders geworden. Ich finde es irgendwie blöd, dass du mit Adam….ach vergiss es einfach."

Hoss fasste Little Joe an den Arm. „Komm, lass uns bis Adam zurück ist, mit den Murmeln spielen."

Adam hatte die Tür von der Schule noch nicht ganz erreicht, da wurde er von der Seite angesprochen. „Na, Cartwright. Lässt du dich hier auch mal wieder blicken?"

Adam sah nach links. Dort standen Mitch und Buck und sahen ihn herausfordernd an. Adam war heilfroh, dass die beiden in ihrem letzten Halbjahr waren und seine Brüder und Koko nach dem Sommer sich nicht mehr mit ihnen herumärgern müssten.

Adam lachte sie hämisch an. „Und ich habe echt geglaubt, euer Verstand würde mit eurem Körper mitwachsen." Er schnippte mit den Fingern. „Wie man sich nur täuschen kann."

Mitch war mit einem Schritt bei Adam. „Suchst du Ärger, Cartwright?"

„Ich nicht, aber ihr?"

Auch Buck stand nun vor Adam. „Was ist los, Buck? Willst du nicht wieder dein Messer ziehen? Komm mach schon."

Buck wollte in seine Hosentasche greifen, aber Mitch hielt ihn am Arm fest. Buck sah seinen Freund verwundert an, da dieser sonst nie vor einer Schlägerei zurückschreckte. Er folgte dem Blick von Mitch und dann wusste er, warum er sich heute nicht mit Adam anlegen wollte. Mitch Blick war am Holster von Adam hängengeblieben. „Cartwright, heute hast du noch mal Glück gehabt, aber bald haben wir die gleichen Voraussetzungen."

Mitch stieß Buck an und beide wandten sich von Adam ab, um zu gehen. Dann stoppte Mitch noch einmal und drehte sich wieder zu ihm um. „Cartwright, ich habe gehört, du willst nächstes Jahr weggehen." Nun lachte er Adam hämisch an. „Du musst dir dann keine Sorgen um deine kleine Freundin machen. Ich werde mich wunderbar um sie kümmern."

Mitch grinste, als er sah , dass er Adam damit wieder einmal provozieren konnte. Adam wollte gerade auf Mitch losgehen, als sich die Schultür öffnete und Mr. Conner heraus trat. „Adam. Schön, dass du da bist. Lass uns gleich hinein gehen, um über die Prüfung zu reden."

Adam schaute zu Mr. Conner, um dann wieder Mitch mit kühlem Blick anzusehen, der ihn immer noch angrinste. „Bis bald, Cartwright. War wirklich schön, dich mal wieder zu sehen."

Laut lachend liefen die beiden davon.

Mr. Conner legte eine Hand auf Adams Schulter. „Adam, können wir?"

Ohne einen Ton zu sagen, folgte Adam Mr. Conner in die Klasse und versuchte, sein inneres Gleichgewicht wiederzufinden, das er anscheinend beim Anblick von Mitch und Buck verloren hatte.


	26. Chapter 26

Little Joe saß oben auf dem Heuboden und schmollte. „Little Joe, bist du hier?"

„Nein."

Adam schaute nach oben und sah seinen kleinen Bruder im Schneidersitz und mit verschränkten Armen auf dem Boden sitzen. Mit einem leichten Schmunzeln kletterte Adam die Leiter hoch. „Also, wenn du nicht hier bist, kann ich mich ja auch hier oben hinsetzen."

Little Joe brummte etwas vor sich hin, das Adam nicht verstand und setzte sich ein Stück von seinem Bruder weg. „Kann es sein, dass du sauer auf mich bist?"

Wieder brummte Little Joe nur etwas undeutlich vor sich hin. Adam rückte näher an seinen Bruder heran und piekte ihm in die Seite, aber Little Joe schlug seine Hand weg. „Lass das, ich mag das nicht."

Adam hatte keine Ahnung, warum sein Bruder mit ihm sauer war, aber es musste schon etwas Gravierendes sein, wenn er sich nicht einmal mit Kitzeln wieder beruhigen kann. Heute früh war er schon so still und abweisend zu ihm gewesen, aber da dachte Adam es lag daran, dass Little Joe noch müde war. „Ich würde gerne wissen, was ich getan habe, dass du sogar auf das Mittagessen verzichten willst."

Little Joes Kopf fuhr herum und seine Augen schauten Adam böse an. „Du bist blöd".

Adam musste lachen. „In Ordnung, dann weiß ich jetzt ja mehr. Ist das dann alles? Dann können wir ja rein gehen."

Sein Bruder schubste ihn mit beiden Händen um und Adam fiel rückwärts in das Stroh. Als er sich wieder aufrichtete ahnte er, dass das Problem doch wohl etwas größer sein musste. So setzte er sich wieder zu seinem Bruder, der nun die Arme um die angezogenen Beine gelegt und den Kopf gesenkt hatte. Adam legte seine Hand auf die Arme von Little Joe und sprach ihn mit sanfter Stimme an. „Hey, was ist los? Komm, sag es mir."

Little Joe hob den Kopf. Man sah ihm an, dass er geweint hatte. „Du bist genauso blöd wie Pa."

Adam musste sich beherrschen, um nicht schon wieder zu lachen. „Und was haben wir beide nun Schlimmes gemacht?"

„Das weißt du doch ganz genau."

Adam pustete durch. Wenn sie in dem Tempo weitermachen, würden sie auch noch das Abendbrot verpassen. „Little Joe, ich weiß es wirklich nicht. Du musst es mir schon genauer sagen."

Die Augen von Little Joe funkelten seinen großen Bruder böse an. „Ich habe gestern gehört, wie du dich mit Pa unterhalten hast."

Er sprach nicht weiter, sondern schaute seinen Bruder nur an. Adam schloss kurz die Augen. „Ich habe mich gestern viel mit Pa unterhalten, du musst mir schon sagen, was davon ….blöd...war."

„Das weißt du doch."

Langsam wurde Adam etwas ungeduldig mit seinem Bruder. „Wir drehen uns im Kreis, Joe."

Verwirrt sah Joe erst zum Boden und dann zu seinem Bruder. „Wir sitzen doch…."

Adam konnte gar nicht so tief in sich hineinhören, um die Stille zu suchen, die er jetzt brauchte. „Little Joe sage mir bitte jetzt, was du gehört hast und was dich daran so sauer gemacht hat."

Mit einem Mal schnauzte sein kleiner Bruder ihn an. „Warum musst du auch noch weggehen? Genauso wie Pa im letzten Jahr. Ich will, dass du hier bleibst."

Jetzt wusste Adam, welches Gespräch sein Bruder gestern mitbekommen hatte. Sein Vater und er hatten sich darüber unterhalten, dass Adam schon vor dem Winter nach Boston aufbrechen sollte, damit er rechtzeitig da ist, um Zeit zu haben, sich eine Unterkunft zu suchen, und dass er die Stadt kennenlernen konnte, bis das Semester anfing. „Joe, ich gehe weg, damit ich nochmal zur Schule gehen kann, und ich komme auch wieder. Zwar dauert es ein paar Jahre, aber ich verspreche dir, ich komme wieder zurück und ich werde dir und Hoss viele Briefe schreiben."

„Du kannst doch hier zur Schule gehen."

Adam schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Joe. Hier kann nicht das lernen, was ich noch wissen will."

Joe schniefte und wischte sich mit dem Ärmel an der Nase entlang. „Du weißt doch schon alles. Du musst doch nicht noch mehr lernen."

Die großen Augen von Joe sahen ihn an. „Ich weiß bei weitem noch nicht alles, Joe."

„Ich würde nicht freiwillig zur Schule gehen."

Adam wusste, dass es schwer werden würde, sich von allen zu verabschieden, aber dass es jetzt schon anfängt, damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Er stupste seinen Bruder wieder an. „Wir haben doch noch gut zwei Monate bis ich gehe. Und da werden wir noch viel gemeinsam machen. Schau, wir hatten so viel Spaß zusammen auf dem Viehtrieb und wenn du immer an die Zeit denkst, denkst du auch an mich."

Ein kleines Lächeln kehrte auf Joes Gesicht zurück, als er an den Sommer dachte und wie überrascht er und Hoss waren, als sein Vater gesagt hatte , sie könnten mit auf den Trail kommen und auch wenn sie Adam und Pa nicht so oft gesehen hatten, war es für ihn und seinen Bruder ein großes Abenteuer gewesen. „Adam…kannst du mich, bis du gehst, so oft wie möglich von der Schule abholen?"

Adam fuhr mit der Hand durch Joes Haare. „Mach ich. Versprochen und du versprichst mir auch, den einen oder anderen Brief an mich zu schreiben. In Ordnung?"

Little Joe schlang die Arme um Adams Hals und drückte ihn. „Mach ich, versprochen."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Adam schaute auf seine Uhr und verdrehte die Augen. Bis zum Schulschluss würde er es nicht mehr schaffen, alles auf den Wagen zu laden. Aber da Joe an Mr. Dorsens Laden vorbeireiten muss, würde er Adam sicher sehen.

Er hob den nächsten Sack auf und legte ihn auf den Wagen. „Hallo, Adam."

Er drehte sich um und lächelte Brenda an, die vor ihm stand. „Hallo."

„Holst du heute nicht deine Brüder ab?"

„Eigentlich schon. Ich bin nur noch nicht fertig, aber sie werden ja hier vorbei reiten."

Sie ging einen Schritt näher an Adam heran. „Hoss hat mir erzählt, dass du im nächsten Monat schon losfährst."

„Ja. Die Zeit vergeht jetzt sehr schnell."

Sie lächelte ihn an. „Das ist schade. Ich dachte, wir könnten uns noch sehen, bevor du weg musst."

Sie stand jetzt ganz dicht bei ihm. Er konnte riechen, dass sie sich ein Parfüm aufgelegt hatte. Adam grinste. Er mochte diesen Duft. „Ich fahre doch erst im nächsten Monat, da können wir uns sicher mal sehen."

Sie lächelte ihn weiter sehr charmant an. „Du weißt ja, wo ich wohne."

Er nickte nur leicht mit dem Kopf und dann, bevor er es richtig realisieren konnte, küsste sie ihn. Danach trat sie einen Schritt zurück und mit blitzenden Augen schaute sie ihn an und grinste schelmisch. Amüsiert blickte Adam sie an. „Bis bald, Adam."

Brenda drehte sie sich um und lief die Straße weiter runter. Adam lief einige Schritte vor und mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht schaute er ihr nach.

„Adam?"

Als er die Stimme vernahm, verschwand sein Grinsen sofort. Schnell drehte Adam sich um und konnte gerade noch verhindern, dass er gegen einen Holzpfosten stieß. „Koko…,schon Schulschluss?"

Koko sagte kein Wort. Sie blickte ihn nur an. Dann ritt sie weiter. Hoss, der mit Joe hinter ihr stand, betrachtete seinen Bruder ungläubig. Adam war sich sehr wohl bewusst, dass sie alle mitbekommen haben, was gerade zwischen Brenda und ihm passiert ist.

Hoss schüttelte den Kopf und ließ sein Pferd antraben, um Koko einzuholen. Nur Joe blieb bei ihm und wusste nicht so recht, was ist los. „Ist Koko sauer mit dir?"

Adam seufzte. „Ja, davon gehe ich aus."

Er sah noch mal Hoss und Koko nach. „Joe, mache dein Pferd fest und setz dich mit auf den Wagen. Ich hole nur noch die letzten Sachen."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Heute war sicher einer der letzten sonnigen Oktobertage und es war am Nachmittag noch einmal richtig warm geworden. Adam wusste ganz genau, wo er Koko finden würde. Er ritt zum Bach hinunter und da sah er sie auch auf der Wiese liegen. Langsam stieg er von Santoro ab und lief zu ihr hinunter. Dort legte er sich neben sie und nahm ihre Hand. So lagen sie beide eine Weile schweigend da und schauten in den Himmel.

„Es tut mir leid, Koko."

Sie antworte ihm nicht gleich und er wartete geduldig ab, ob sie mit ihm reden würde. „Es hat nicht wehgetan." Adam wusste nicht, was sie damit meinte, aber er traute sich auch nicht, sie so richtig danach zu fragen. „Adam, es hat nicht wehgetan zu sehen, dass Brenda dich geküsst hat. Ja, ich bin sauer darüber, aber in meinem Herzen habe ich nichts gespürt."

Adam drehte den Kopf zu Koko. „Koko, was ist das mit uns? Ich will mit dir zusammen sein, aber wenn so was wie heute passiert, dann….." Er wusste, die nächsten Worte könnten sie verletzten. „…..,dann denke ich nicht an dich."

Koko blickte weiter in den Himmel, um nachzudenken. So tat es Adam ihr nach. „Die Schmetterlinge Adam."

„Schmetterlinge?"

„Ja, die fehlen. Ich hatte nie Schmetterlinge im Bauch, wenn ich an dich denke oder wir zusammen sind."

Er dachte darüber nach und darüber, welche Gefühle er eigentlich für Koko hatte. „Aber was verbindet uns dann? Ich möchte bei dir sein…..,ich fühle mich gut bei dir….,ich spüre gerne deine Nähe, aber als Brenda mich geküsst hat, war es völlig anders als mit dir."

„Mein Vater hat gesagt, dass sich unsere Seelen lieben, aber unsere Herzen nicht im Rhythmus der Liebe schlagen."

Sie sahen zu, wie die Wolken über ihnen davonzogen. „Hat dein Vater dir auch gesagt, wann man erkennt, dass zwei Herzen den selben Rhythmus haben?"

Nun drehte sie den Kopf zu ihm. „Er sagt, man muss miteinander gehen. Nicht vorgehen, denn das Herz könnte nicht folgen, aber auch nicht dahinter, weil es dich nicht führen kann. Nur nebeneinander sind sie eins. Liebe bedeutet Geduld mit dem anderen zu haben. Nicht vorzupreschen wie ein junges wildes Pferd, aber auch nicht zu warten, wie ein ängstlicher Hase und erst, wenn die Schmetterlinge in dem Bauch weitergeflogen sind, entsteht die wahre Liebe."

Adam schaute sie mit einem kleinen Lächeln an. „Hast du ihn verstanden?"

Auch sie musste lachen. „Nein, und du?"

Lachend schüttelte er den Kopf. „Ich denke, ich werde darüber eine Weile nachdenken müssen."

„Weißt du Adam, ich denke, vielleicht ist es gut gewesen, was heute passiert ist. Du wirst bald sicherlich vier Jahre oder länger weg sein. In der Zeit kann eine Menge passieren. Mit dir…. ,mit mir… ,und mit uns. Lass uns sehen, was mit uns ist, wenn du wiederkommst."

Er drehte sich zu ihr, gab ihr einen Kuss und legte sich wieder auf den Rücken und sah in die Wolken.

„Koko, was auch in Zukunft sein wird, mein Herz wird immer an dir hängen."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

„Mensch Adam, du willst doch nicht etwa schon nach Hause."

Tom schlug ihn mit der Hand auf den Rücken, so dass sich Adam fast am Bier verschluckt hätte. „Tom, meine Kutsche geht morgen um neun."

„Ja und, wir feiern hier deinen Abschied. Schlafen kannst du morgen auch in der Kutsche."

Tom sah zur Bestätigung zu Rob und Cliff, die mit ihnen am Tisch im Saloon saßen und eifrig nickten. „Von mir aus noch eine Runde, aber dann ist wirklich Schluss. Sonst komme ich morgen früh nicht aus dem Bett."

Tom stellte sein Glas etwas zu heftig ab. „Adam, das musst du dir in Boston wirklich abgewöhnen, immer so verdammt anständig zu sein. Du bist da die nächsten Jahre alleine. Kein Pa, der dir sagt, was du tun oder lassen sollst." Tom lachte laut auf. „Wenn ich an deiner Stelle wäre, wüsste ich schon, was ich jeden Abend machen würde." Er zeigte nun mit dem Finger auf Adam und sah ihn ernst an. „Buddy, versprich mir, dass du deine Nase nicht nur in den Büchern hast, sondern auch mal Spaß haben wirst." Adam grinste nur und nahm einen Schluck vom Bier. „Du sollst es mir versprechen, Buddy. Los jetzt…"

Adam stellte das Glas weg und hob die Hand. „Ich verspreche es."

„Gut, und jetzt gib mir Geld, dass ich die nächste Runde holen kann."

Verwundert sah Adam ihn an. „Ich dachte, ich bin heute eingeladen?"

Tom blickte unschuldig in die Runde. „Habe ich gesagt, für wie viele Runden? Los mach schon. Wir drei sind pleite."

Adam holte etwas Kleingeld aus der Hosentasche und gab es Tom. „Und das nennt sich Freund."

Die drei tranken noch zwei Runden und verließen, dann schon etwas angeheitert, den Saloon. Cliff hielt Adam dann am Arm fest, als dieser zu seinem Pferd laufen wollte. „Hiergeblieben, Adam. Der Abend ist noch nicht zu Ende. Wir müssen dich doch noch auf Boston vorbereiten."

Adam blickte seine Freunde skeptisch an, die ihn alle drei angrinsten. „Wenn ich euch so sehe, glaube ich nicht, dass ich da mitmachen will."

Tom legte ihm einen Arm um die Schulter. „Buddy… ,ich habe keine Ahnung, was du mit Koko so machst. Du schweigst ja wie ein Grab darüber, deswegen dachten wir uns, dass du wissen solltest, was dich dort in der großen weiten Welt erwartet."

„Tom? Was habt ihr vor?"

Die drei lachten wieder, nahmen Adam in die Mitte und liefen mit ihm zum anderen Ende der Stadt. Als sie durch eine kleine Gasse gingen, kamen ihnen Buck und Mitch entgegengelaufen. Tom stöhnte, aber dann sah er zu seinen Freunden und grinste. „Schaut mal, wer da kommt. Schwach und Köpfe."

Mitch und Buck blieben vor den Vieren stehen. „Hast eine große Klappe, Tom. Meinst du, weil ihr zu Viert seid, haben wir Angst vor euch?"

Adam stieß Tom an. „Komm, lass uns weitergehen. Ich habe keine Lust, meinen letzten Abend mit den Zweien zu verschwenden."

„Was ist los, Cartwright. Hast du etwa Angst, dass du was auf die Nase bekommst und morgen nicht fahren kannst?"

Adam schenkte ihm nur einen mitleidigen Blick und zog Tom weiter. Hinter ihnen hörten sie, wie Mitch übertrieben laut mit Buck redete. „Buck, ich glaube, ich sollte morgen Mittag mal zur Schule reiten. Jetzt wo Cartwright nicht mehr da ist, braucht seine Freundin ja einen neuen Begleiter und dann zeige ich ihr mal, was ein Mann ist und keine Weichwurst wie Cartwright."

Tom merkte sofort, wie Adam auf die Provokation von Mitch ansprang und wollte ihn noch festhalten, aber Adam zog schnell seinen Arm weg und ging auf Mitch zu. „Weißt du Mitch, ich glaube, wir beide sollten vor meiner Abfahrt noch mal etwas klären."

Adam nahm sein Holster ab und reichte es an Cliff weiter. Mitch grinste verlogen, aber er nahm seinen Waffengürtel nicht ab. „Oh Cartwright, weißt du, wie lange ich auf diesen Moment gewartet habe?"

Mitch stürzte nach vorne, Adam ging zur Seite und Mitch stolperte an ihm vorbei. Adams Freunde kamen aus dem Lachen nicht mehr heraus. Mitch drehte sich um, und sah Adam zornig an. Adam hatte jedoch nicht auf Buck geachtet, der nun hinter ihm stand. Mit voller Wucht warf er sich in Adams Rücken, so dass er jetzt in Richtung Mitch stolperte. Dieser fing Adams Fall mit einer Hand auf und schenkte ihm mit der anderen eine ein.

Bevor sich Adam wieder fangen konnte, hatte er von Mitch zwei kräftige Faustschläge in das Gesicht erhalten. Dann jedoch konnte Adam den nächsten Schlag abwehren, und Mitch mehrmals in den Magen schlagen. Danach ging er einige Schritte zurück und wartete, was Mitch jetzt machen würde. Als dieser wieder Luft hatte, wollte er erneut auf Adam losgehen. Kurz bevor er zuschlagen konnte, nahm Adam Mitchs Arm, drehte ihn auf den Rücken und drückte ihn an die Wand. Bevor dieser überhaupt begriff, was passiert war, hatte Adam Mitchs Waffe aus dem Holster gezogen und hielt sie ihm an den Kopf. Sofort war Tom an seiner Seite. „Adam, höre auf mit dem Mist. Er hat doch genug."

„Halt dich daraus, Tom."

Dann ging Adam mit seinem Kopf ganz dicht an Mitchs Ohr heran. „Hör mir gut zu, du kleine Ratte. Sollte ich mitbekommen, dass du Koko zu nahegekommen bist, werde ich dir mit deiner eigenen Waffe das Gehirn rauspusten. Hast du mich verstanden, Mitch?" Da Mitch nicht antwortete, drückte Adam seinen Arm weiter nach oben, so dass Mitch vor Schmerz aufschrie. „Ich frag dich nochmal, hast du mich verstanden?"

„Ja, habe ich. „

Adam schleuderte die Waffe in die Ecke und ließ Mitch los. Dieser drehte sich sofort um und hielt sich mit schmerzerfülltem Gesicht den Arm. Adam nickte seinen Freunden zu und sie machten sich auf den Weg, die kleine Gasse zu verlassen, als Mitch ihm noch hinter brüllte. „Cartwright, eines Tages bringe ich dich um, das schwöre ich dir. Ich bringe dich um."

Adam drehte sich nicht um und ging auch nicht weiter auf Mitchs Drohung ein. An der nächsten Straße blieben die vier Freunde stehen und Cliff gab Adam sein Holster wieder. „Adam jag mir nie wieder so eine Angst ein. Ich dachte, du willst ihn wirklich abknallen."

„Keine Sorge Tom, für den wäre jede Kugel zu kostbar." Adam legte seine Hände in die Hüfte und grinste seine Freunde an. „Und was machen wir jetzt?"

„Ich denke, du bist müde, Buddy?"

„Jetzt nicht mehr."

Tom schlug ihm auf den Rücken und strahlte. „Na, dann komm mit"

Adam folgte seinen Freunden, bis sie vor dem Haus von Madame Baffour standen. Dann schüttelte Adam nur den Kopf. „Ihr seid verrückt. Nicht nur, dass sie uns sicher nicht reinlassen werden, wir haben auch kein Geld."

Jetzt grinste Rob triumphierend. „Wer braucht schon Geld? Wir gehen ja auch nicht rein. Komm mit."

Die vier liefen um das Haus herum, bis sie vor einem kleinen Seiteneingang standen. Adam verschränkte die Arme. „Rob, ohne dir nahezutreten, das hat jetzt aber auch nicht das Geldproblem gelöst."

Rob zeigte auf ein kleines Fenster, das neben der Tür etwas höher gelegen war. „Wer sagt denn, das wir reingehen. Das Fenster dort oben, ist das Fenster zu dem Zimmer, wo sich die netten Damen umziehen."

Rob und die anderen sahen Adam mit einem breiten Grinsen an. Der nahm sehr langsam die Arme herunter. „Das ist doch jetzt nicht euer Ernst, dass wir jetzt da hochsteigen und durch Fenster schmulen?"

Tom stellte sich zu Adam. „Nicht wir. Du. Du brauchst doch die Lehrstunde."

„Vergiss es." „Buddy, du hast mir versprochen, Spaß zu haben, also kannst du heute doch schon damit anfangen."

„Tom, das ist albern."

„Nein ist es nicht. Ich zeig es dir."

Tom schwang sich auf eine Kiste und zog sich dann am Geländer hoch, um durch das Fenster sehen zu können. „Tom…"

Adam konnte es nicht glauben was sein Freund dort gerade machte.

„Könnt ihr mir mal sagen, was ihr hier für eine Nummer abzieht?"

Adam fuhr herum. Vor ihm stand eine junge Frau, die, so wie aussah, eindeutig im Haus von Madame Baffour arbeitete. Dann blickte Adam sich um. Von Rob und Cliff war nichts mehr zu sehen und Tom ließ das Geländer los und sprang herunter, um sich dann neben Adam zu stellen der ihn nur sprachlos anschaute. „Wir feiern nur Abschied." Tom schlug Adam gegen die Brust. „Mein Freund hier geht für die nächsten Jahre weit weg und weil er doch so schüchtern ist, dachten wir, wir bereiten ihn auf das, was auf ihn zukommt, vor."

Adam sah seinen Freund weiter ungläubig an und wollte den Ort eigentlich nur noch so schnell wie möglich verlassen, aber Tom hielt ihn am Arm fest. „Und warum benutzt ihr dann nicht den Haupteingang?"

Adams Freund kratzte sich verlegen am Kopf. „Wir haben kein Geld."

„Oh. Das ist natürlich ein guter Grund."

Sie sah zu Adam, der versuchte ein Lächeln hinzubekommen. „Wo sollst denn hingehen?"

Adam hatte eigentlich keine Ahnung, warum er ihr es erzählte. „Nach Boston."

„Boston ist schön. Da war ich auch schon. Fährst du alleine?"

„Ja."

Sie betrachtete ihn von oben bis unten. „Du wohnst nicht hier in der Stadt oder?"

„Nein, ich lebe auf einer Ranch außerhalb."

Sie nahm seine Hand und sah sie sich an, um dann ihn wieder genau zu begutachten. „Ja, das sieht man, dass du hart arbeitest. Wie alt bist du?"

Bevor Adam antworten konnte, fuhr Tom dazwischen. „Wir sind zwanzig."

Adam legte den Kopf schief und sah ihn schmunzelnd an. Die Frau hielt immer noch Adams Hand fest. „Weißt du was. Ich denke, dein Freund hat recht."

Sie lief zur Tür und zog Adam mit sich. Tom wollte ihr folgen, aber sie hielt ihn mit der anderen Hand zurück. „Nicht du, mein junger Freund. Er bekommt das Abschiedsgeschenk."

Tom stemmte die Hände in die Seite und sah, wie sich die Tür hinter Adam wieder verschloss.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Die Sonne ging gerade auf, als Adam die Ponderosa erreichte und er wusste, jetzt musste er sich beeilen, wenn er sich noch umziehen und eine Kleinigkeit essen wollte. Leise öffnete er die Tür, aber sein Vater und seine Brüder waren schon wach und standen im Wohnzimmer. „Guten Morgen, Adam. Ich dachte schon, du willst vor deiner Abfahrt gar nicht mehr nach Hause kommen."

Adam konnte seinem Vater deutlich ansehen, dass er nicht darüber begeistert war, dass er erst am Morgen nach Hause kam.

„Entschuldigung, Pa. Ich war…..bei…Tom."

„Morgen, Adam." Adam sah zur Seite. Da stand Tom und lehnte an der Wand und grinste ihn frech an. „Hast ja ganz schön lange gebraucht…." Adam warf ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zu. „…für unser Wettrennen. Ich glaube, wenn du wiederkommst, brauchst du ein neues Pferd."

„Dafür habe ich viel von der wunderschönen Landschaft gesehen und eine Menge dazu gelernt."

Sie grienten sich beide wissend an.

Sein Vater stellte sich vor seinen Sohn. „Wenn ich dich so sehe, weiß nicht, ob ich dich wirklich gehen lassen sollte. Hast du dich etwa gestern in der Stadt noch geprügelt?"

„Pa, das war nur ein Missverständnis. Es ist schon wieder aus der Welt."

Ben schüttelte den Kopf. „Dann gehe jetzt hoch, um dich umzuziehen und beeile dich. Es ist schon spät."

Adam lief die Treppe hoch in sein Zimmer. Nachdem er sich frischgemacht und neue Sachen angezogen hatte, packte er die letzten Dinge in seine Reisetasche. Schnell nahm er noch ein Buch von seinem Schreibtisch, als sein Blick auf das kleine Tagebuch seines Vaters fiel. Bis heute hatte er es noch nicht gelesen. Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, warf er es mit in die Tasche. Dann blickte er sich im Zimmer nochmal um. Erst in vier bis fünf Jahren würde er es wiedersehen. Mit einem lachenden und einen weinenden Auge schloss er die Tür hinter sich zu.


	27. Chapter 27

Er schloss die Tür und sah sich um. Adam wusste eigentlich, dass es verrückt war, was er gemacht hatte, aber als er es gesehen hatte, konnte er nicht anders. Er war sehr spät hier in Boston angekommen da er sich mit seiner Reise viel Zeit gelassen hatte und unterwegs an vielen Orten doch länger geblieben war. So waren es nur wenige Tage bis das Semester starten würde und die meisten Zimmer waren schon belegt gewesen.

Sicher, direkt im Zentrum hätte er noch etwas bekommen aber als er den Bahnhof verlassen hatte musste er erst einmal schlucken. Dass Boston nicht Virginia City war, war ihm klar gewesen, doch mit dieser Masse an Menschen und dieser Lautstärke hatte er nicht gerechnet. Zuerst war Adam in Richtung der Universität gelaufen, um nach einem Zimmer zu sehen, aber natürlich konnte er dort keins mehr bekommen. So machte er sich wieder auf den Weg ins Zentrum. An einer Kreuzung wies ein Straßenschild auf den Hafen hin. Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, änderte er sein Ziel.

Es war Ende Juni und sehr warm. Eine leichte Brise schlug ihm ins Gesicht, als er den Hafenbereich erreichte. Adam stellte die Tasche ab und schloss die Augen. Dann nahm er einen tiefen Atemzug und konnte das salzige Meer riechen. Auch hier war es lauter, als er es gewohnt war, aber kein Vergleich wie es nur wenige Straßen weiter weg war. Nach-dem er einige Minuten einfach nur die Sonne und die Geräusche des Hafens in sich aufgenommen hatte, nahm er seine Tasche und lief die Straße weiter runter. Auch wenn er sehr geschafft von der Reise war, wollte er gleich die Gelegenheit nutzen um sich das Haus anzusehen in dem er geboren war. Etwas traurig war er darüber, dass sein Großvater vor über einem Jahr gestorben war, und er ihn so nicht mehr kennenlernen konnte. Das Haus hatte er bereits kurz vor seinem Tod verkauft. Sein Vater hatte sich etwas darüber geärgert, als er davon gehört hatte, da er es gerne behalten hätte.

Es war nicht schwer für Adam es zu finden, da es genau an der Hafenstraße lag. So blieb er davor stehen und in seinen Gedanken waren alle die kleinen Geschichten die ihm sein Vater aus seiner Zeit in Boston erzählt hatte. Es war nicht leicht sich vorzustellen, dass sein Vater und seine Mutter in diesem Haus gelebt hatten und diese Straße entlang gegangen waren, wie er es gerade getan hatte, und zum ersten Mal seit er die Ponderosa verlassen hatte, schmerzten die Erinnerungen an seinen Vater. Vielleicht war es doch keine so gute Idee gewesen, hierher zu kommen.

„Haben Sie das Haus etwa gemietet?"

Adam schreckte aus seinen Gedanken hoch und sah zu der Frau die ihn angesprochen hatte. Sie stand vor dem Nebenhaus und fegte den Weg vor ihrer Tür. „Entschuldigen Sie, Madam. Was haben Sie gesagt?"

Die ältere Dame hörte mit dem Fegen auf und schmunzelte. „Ich wollte Sie nicht erschrecken, junger Mann, aber Sie haben so auf das Haus gesehen, da dachte ich Sie hätten es gemietet und trauen sich wegen der ganzen Geschichten nun doch nicht rein."

Adam sah sie verwirrt an. „Was für Geschichten?"

Sie kam jetzt näher an Adam heran und sprach ganz leise. „Ich wusste es doch, dass der alte Jameson Ihnen davon nichts erzählt hat. Er bekommt doch deswegen das Haus schon seit Monaten nicht mehr vermietet." Bevor sie weiter sprach, sah sie nach links und rechts die Straße hoch, ob sie jemand hören könnte. „Ich persönlich glaube natürlich nicht daran, aber Sie wissen ja wie die Leute sind. Vor über einem Jahr starb hier der alte Abel Stoddard. Seine Haushälterin hatte das Haus vor seinem Tod ohne sein Wissen verkauft. Er hat es ihr so übel genommen haben, dass er am Sterbebett gesagt haben soll, dass nie ein anderer hier in diesem Haus wohnen dürfte. Und jeder, der es versuchen würde, würde persönlich von ihm aus dem Haus gejagt werden. Und ob Sie es mir glauben oder nicht. Bis heute hat es keiner länger als einen Monat hier ausgehalten."

Adam musste grinsen. Diese Geschichte würde genau zu seinem Großvater passen. Denn nach der Beschreibung seines Vaters sollte er sehr stur und dickköpfig gewesen sein und wenn ihm etwas nicht gepasst hat, hatte er es sehr deutlich geäußert. „Nein Madam, ich habe es nicht gemietet, aber wenn Sie mir sagen, wo ich diesen Mr. Jameson finden kann, würde ich es gerne tun."

Sie sah ihn mit entsetztem Blick an. „Sie sind Sie sicher?"

„Ja."

Sie hob den Finger. „Sagen Sie aber später nicht, ich hätte Sie nicht gewarnt."

Er lächelte sie an. „Madam, glauben Sie mir, mir wird der gute Abel sicher nichts tun."

Sie schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Das haben sie alle gesagt, und dann sind sie schreiend davon gelaufen. Aber wie Sie wollen. Mr. Jameson hat den kleinen Laden an der Ecke. Dort hinten. Er müsste jetzt eigentlich im Geschäft sein."

Adam bedankte sich und wollte gerade zu dem kleinen La-den laufen als ihn die ältere Dame noch einmal ansprach. „Sagen Sie mal junger Mann, kenne ich Sie von irgendwo her? Sie kommen mir so bekannt vor?"

Wieder lächelte er sie höfflich an. „Mich sicher nicht, aber ich glaube Sie sind schon mal jemandem aus meiner Familie begegnet. Aber da ich die nächsten Jahre hier wohnen werde, werden wir uns sicher darüber mal unterhalten."

Dann drehte er sich um und ließ eine ziemlich ratlose ältere Frau zurück.

Wie nicht anders zu erwarten, war Mr. Jameson sofort bereit, das Haus an Adam zu vermieten. Er stutzte zwar kurz bei dem Namen, aber konnte ihn anscheinend nicht zuordnen. So stand Adam nun in dem Haus, in dem er geboren wurde. Sein Geld für die Miete würde bei allem Sparen nur für einige Monate reichen, er musste sich also auf jeden Fall eine Arbeit neben dem Studium besorgen. Aber bevor er ans Studieren, Arbeiten oder Schlafen gehen denken konnte, musste er das Haus auf Vordermann bringen. Adam krempelte die Ärmel hoch und machte sich an die Arbeit.

X

Adam hatte sich einen Kaffee gemacht und setzte sich vor den Kamin. Er hatte noch Zeit bevor sein Freund Frederic vorbei kommen würde. So hatte er sich vorgenommen den Brief von Koko zu lesen, der heute angekommen war. Nun war er bereits seit fünf Monaten hier und fühlte sich schon fast wie zu Hause. Die Eingewöhnung in der Universität war ihm nicht schwer gefallen, und dass er sich am Anfang nicht ständig verlaufen hatte, hatte er Frederic zu verdanken. Beide waren in den gleichen Kursen eingeschrieben und hatten schnell gemerkt, dass sie in vielen Dingen gleich dachten. Ein wenig erinnerte Frederic ihn an Tom. Ein sehr netter Kerl, aber wie sein Freund in Nevada, immer wieder für eine verrückte Idee gut. Adam hatte in doppelter Hinsicht Glück gehabt. Nicht nur dass er einen guten Freund gefunden hatte, sondern auch, dass der Vater von Frederic ein Architekturbüro in Boston leitete. So hatte Adam schnell eine Arbeitsstelle neben dem Studium gefunden, da Frederics Vater nicht lange gebraucht hatte, um zu erkennen was für Talent Adam mit brachte. Leider warf er es Frederic immer wieder mal vor, wie begeistert er von Adam war und enttäuscht von seinem Sohn, dass dieser sich nicht mehr in die Firma einbrachte, aber zum Glück hatte dies keinen Einfluss auf die Freundschaft der beiden Studenten.

Adam wollte gerade den Brief öffnen, als es im oberen Bereich des Hauses polterte. Er erschreckte sich nicht mehr, wie in den ersten Tage als es im Haus krachte und polterte.

„ABEL ….. sei jetzt ruhig. Ich will einen Brief von meiner Freundin lesen. Ich habe jetzt keine Zeit für dich."

Da er nicht an Geister glaubte, musste es sicher eine andere Ursache geben, aber bis jetzt hatte er sich noch nicht ernsthaft darum gekümmert. Adam hatte sich nur angewöhnt seinen „Großvater" zu ermahnen, dass er nicht immer so viel Krach machen sollte. Richtig abstreiten, dass es etwas un-heimlich war konnte Adam aber doch nicht. Der Krach war die eine Sache. Die andere Sache war, dass es hin und wieder passierte, wenn er nach Hause kam, dass die Möbel in der Wohnung verrutscht oder in der Küche das Geschirr verstellt waren. Aber ausziehen würde er deswegen nicht.

Adam war gespannt, wann er einen Brief von seinem Vater erhalten würde und was dieser davon hielt, dass er nun in diesem Haus wohnte. Es polterte wieder über ihn.

„ABEL….SOLL ICH ERST WIEDER HOCHKOMMEN?"

Schnell hatte Adam festgestellt, wenn er damit drohte, hörte das Poltern auf. Wenn er Glück hatte, würde er jetzt seine Ruhe haben. Nach zehn Minuten war er sich sicher, dass Abel für heute schlafen gegangen war und so konnte er jetzt in Ruhe den Brief lesen. Er nahm noch einen Schluck vom Kaffee und öffnete den Umschlag.

Mein lieber Adam.

Ich habe mich so gefreut, endlich eine Adresse zu haben an die ich dir nun schreiben kann. Es war so schwer deine Briefe von der Reise zu lesen, ohne dir antworten zu können.

Du hast die Orte an den du warst immer so schön beschrieben, dass ich das Gefühl hatte mit dir dort gewesen zu sein. Ich nehme mir immer wieder, wenn ich dich vermisse, einen der Briefe und lese ihn, um dir so nahe zu sein. Aber nicht nur ich vermisse dich. Ich glaube auch mein Vater vermisst die Gespräche mit dir. Er wollte unbedingt, dass ich dir das Folgen-de schreibe.

Die Menschen dieser Tage suchen nicht die Weisheit, sondern das Wissen. Das Wissen gehört der Vergangenheit an, die Weisheit der Zukunft.

Ich glaube, er befürchtet, dass du wenn du wieder kommst alles vergessen haben könntest und das was du in Boston gelernt hast, hier umsetzen willst. Er war nicht so erfreut darüber, als er gehört hatte was du studierst. Aber ich denke das nicht. Dazu liebst du dieses Land zu sehr als es kaputt zu machen. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass du anfängst die Natur mit anderen Augen und mit einem anderen Herzen zu sehen. Ich kann es richtig sehen, wie du wahrscheinlich gerade den Kopf schüttelst, weil sich mein Vater solche Sorgen macht. Da ja gerade mein Vater wissen müsste, dass dir das Schicksal eines Landes oder der Menschen mehr Wert ist als jeder Fortschritt. Ihr zwei habt euch ja nie darüber unterhalten, dass du dafür gesorgt hast, dass unser Stamm das Land nicht verlassen musste, aber glaube mir, du hast jetzt einen Platz im Herzen der Gosiute den ein Weißer noch nie erreicht hat. In ihren Augen bist du der wahre Chaska von Amarok.

Adam sah in das Feuer und schmunzelte. Wenn sein Vater das hören würde, dann wäre er sicher wieder eifersüchtig auf Amarok. Die Gosiute sagen zu ihrem ersten Sohn Chaska. So hatte Amarok es also doch mit bekommen, dass er das Land gekauft hatte. Aber auch wenn Adam es jetzt wusste, würde er dieses Thema nie von sich aus ansprechen. Dafür brauchte es keine Worte. Die Freundschaft, die ihn mit Koko und ihrer gesamten Familie verband, war für Adam das Wichtigste. Er sah wieder auf die Zeilen und las weiter.

Auch deine Brüder vermissen dich. Hoss hatte Wochen gebraucht um wieder über dich reden zu können, ohne dass er völlig deprimiert war. Und Adam, eins hättest du nicht machen brauchen, ihm zu sagen er soll auf mich aufpassen. Er nimmt das sehr wörtlich und fragt mich mehrmals am Tag, ob es mir gut geht und ob er etwas für mich tun kann. Bitte schreibe ihm, dass er das nicht die nächsten Jahre machen braucht.

Little Joe ist jetzt der Überzeugung dass er nun das Sagen bei euch zu Hause und in der Schule hat. Ich glaube im letzten Monat musste er nur drei Mal nicht länger in der Schule bleiben. Dein Vater bekommt dadurch langsam weiße Haare.

Ich sitze hier an meinem Tisch im Zimmer und da fiel gerade mein Blick auf dein Geburtstaggeschenk, was Hoss mir gegeben hat. Wenn ich könnte würde ich dich dafür jetzt drücken. Danke für deine so schönen Zeilen und das Gedicht was du geschrieben hast und vor allem für meinen eigenen Moqui-Marble. Natürlich habe ich mich an meinem Geburtstag abends um acht vor die Tür gestellt und ihn in der Hand gehabt und in die Sterne geschaut und auch dieses Jahr werde ich es wieder tun, damit wir zusammen meinen Geburtstag feiern können.

Adam blickte hoch auf den Kaminsims. Dort lag sein Moqui-Marble. Aponi hatte ihm erzählt, dass diese Steine immer im Paar verschenkt werden und den Besitzer vor allem Bösen schützen, vor falschen Freunden bewahren sollen, die Seele stärken und Willenskraft, Durchsetzungsvermögen und seelische Stabilität verleihen. Er hatte Koko einen geschenkt und den anderen für sich behalten. Er hatte ihr mal versprochen nie einen Geburtstag von ihr zu verpassen. So würden sie jetzt die nächsten Jahre an diesem Tag, zur selben Zeit, mit dem Stein in der Hand in die Sterne sehen, und so konnte er sein Versprechen halten. In zwei Tagen war es wieder soweit. Dann würden sie sich wieder nahe sein.

Sein Blick ging zurück zu dem Brief.

Adam ich könnte noch so vieles schreiben aber dann würdest du nicht zum Lernen kommen und ich wäre schuld, wenn du noch länger in Boston bleiben müsstest. Ich freue mich auf deinen nächsten Brief.

Pilamayaye wakan tanka nici un ake u wo ahoe!

Deine Koko.

Adam legte den Brief auf seinen Schoß und leise wiederholte er die Worte in seiner Sprache. „Auch für dich, Koko. Auf Wiedersehen und möge der große Geist mit dir sein und dich führen."

Er legte den Kopf nach hinten, machte die Augen zu und dachte an sie. Dann ließ er zu, dass sich die Stille in ihm ausbreitete. Er fuhr hoch, als es an der Tür klopfte und diese kurz danach aufgerissen wurde. Frederic stand im Raum und sah ihn verblüfft an. „Hast du etwa geschlafen, Adam? Komm hoch, wir sind doch in der Stadt verabredet."

Adam sah zu seinem Freund und dann auf den Brief auf seinem Schoß und lächelte. „Ich habe nicht geschlafen. Ich habe einen Brief gelesen."

Frederic ließ die Tür hinter sich zu knallen. „Von deinem Vater?"

„Nein, von einem ganz besonderen Menschen."

Sein Freund kam näher. „Oh la` la`…lass mich raten. Er ist von weiblicher Hand?"

Adam stand auf und legte den Brief auf den Kamin zu seinem Stein. „Ja. Das ist er."

Sein Freund schnalzte mit der Zunge. „Du hast mir nie erzählt, dass du eine Freundin in Nevada hast. Ich dachte immer du bist ungebunden, so wie du hier mit den Mädchen flirtest."

Adam hatte sich inzwischen seine Jacke geholt und zog sie sich an. „Ich flirte nicht, das machst du schon genug, aber ich denke wir beiden haben heute genug Zeit, dass ich dir von Koko erzählen kann."

Er hielt Frederic die Tür auf. „Koko also? Na, das kann ja ein interessanter Abend werden."

Bevor Adam die Tür zuzog, rief er noch ins Haus. „Gute Nacht Abel, und bitte verstelle nicht wieder die Möbel."


	28. Chapter 28

Der erste Schnee fiel und es war kalt. Aber es war bei weitem nicht so kalt, wie er es aus Nevada kannte. Adam lief durch die Straßen von Boston und ließ das ganze Weihnachtsflair auf sich wirken und dabei schlugen zwei Herzen in seiner Brust. Weihnachten war für ihn eigentlich ein Fest der Ruhe und der Besinnlichkeit mit netten Gesprächen vor dem Kamin. Nun war er aber auch von dem ganzen Trubel, der hier auf den Straßen herrschte, fasziniert. Leute liefen hektisch von einem Geschäft ins andere. Der frische Schnee war noch nicht richtig auf den Boden gefallen, da färbte sich das Weiß schon in ein leichtes Grau. An fast jeder Ecke standen Leute, die Musik spielten und hofften, so ein paar Cent zu erhaschen.

Weihnachten…Es war für ihn das zweite Weihnachtsfest ohne seine Familie. Das letzte Fest hatte er in einer kleinen Poststation mitten im Nirgendwo verbracht, aber es waren sehr schöne ruhige Tage gewesen, und er hatte diese Stille und Einsamkeit genossen. Wie er das Fest in diesem Jahr begehen wollte, das wusste er noch nicht so genau. Aber er konnte sich gut vorstellen am Kamin zu sitzen und ein gutes Buch zu lesen und einfach nur die Ruhe zu genießen. Am Nachmittag würde er dann einen langen Spaziergang im Park machen oder die Umgebung von Boston mit einen langen Ausritt erkunden. Das war nämlich auch eines der Dinge die ihm hier in Boston fehlten. Die Zeit, die er auf einem Pferd verbringen konnte. Alles was er hier zu erledigen hatte, machte er zu Fuß. Wenn er wieder zu Hause war, würde er wahrscheinlich Wochen brauchen, um sich wieder an den Sattel zu gewöhnen.

Er stand jetzt mitten in Zentrum der Stadt und sah dem Treiben der Menschen zu, obwohl es kurz vor dem Fest war, hatte kaum einer ein Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. Was für ein Unterschied zu Virginia City.

Adam wollte noch einmal kurz in das Büro von Frederics Vater, um noch die letzten Sachen fertig zu bekommen, die in seinen Augen unbedingt in diesem Jahr noch erledigt werden mussten. Danach würde er für den Rückweg die großen Straßen meiden und den längeren Weg durch die kleinen Gassen nehmen. Es war kurz nach der Mittagszeit und das Büro war nur noch mit einer Handvoll von Leuten besetzt. Adam setzte sich mit den Unterlagen und Zeichnungen in ein freies Zimmer und war in kürzester Zeit in die Arbeit vertieft.

Zwei Stunden später betrat Frederic das Büro und lehnte sich an den Türrahmen und beobachtete ihn. „Weißt du, Adam. Ich glaube, ich könnte noch weitere zehn Minuten hier stehen und du würdest nichts mitbekommen."

Adam sprach mit ihm ohne seinen Kopf zu heben. „Ich habe dich bereits bemerkt, als du zur Tür herein gekommen bist, aber da du nichts gesagt hast, bin ich davon ausgegangen, dass du diesen Moment der Stille brauchst um die Früchte davon zu erlangen."

Frederic stieß sich vom Türrahmen ab und setzte sich auf die Kante vom Schreibtisch und nahm einige Unterlagen, die dort lagen, in die Hand. „Du hast aber nicht vergessen, dass ich kein Wort verstehe, wenn du mit mir so redest."

„Ja, aber ich gebe die Hoffnung nicht auf, dass du es nicht doch mal versuchst etwas davon für dich zu nutzen."

Sein Freund legte die Unterlagen wieder zurück auf den Tisch. „Adam, was zum Teufel machst du hier? Wir haben bis Januar frei und mein Vater erwartet sicher auch nicht von dir, dass du dieses Jahr noch arbeitest."

Adam richtete sich auf, lehnte sich zurück und sah seinen Freund an. „Das weiß ich, aber wir wollen im Januar mit seinem neuen Projekt anfangen und dann sollten alle Angebote und Zeichnungen fertig sein. Wenn wir erst dann anfangen uns mit den einzelnen Firmen zu beschäftigen, kann es mit den Arbeiten nicht vor März losgehen."

Die Augen von Frederic fingen an zu leuchten und er grinste Adam an. „Ahhh…jetzt habe ich dich…"

„Du hast mich?"

„Na, du widersprichst dir. Auf der einen Seite sagst du mir, man kann nicht nur arbeiten, weil du dann nicht weise oder so was in der Art werden kannst, aber auf der anderen Seite erzählst du mir gerade, du musst hier jetzt arbeiten um fertig zu werden, obwohl es keiner von dir erwartet."

„Es heißt, Menschen die nur arbeiten haben keine Zeit zum Träumen. Nur wer träumt gelangt zur Weisheit, und ich nehme mir die Zeit zum Träumen, glaube mir." Er schaute seinen Freund jetzt ernst an. „Frederic, du fragst dich ständig, warum du solche Probleme mit deinem Vater hast. Wenn du anfangen würdest dein Leben zu führen und dich nicht nur auf der Arbeit deines Vaters auszuruhen, würdet ihr auch besser miteinander klar kommen und verzeihe mir was ich dir jetzt sage, aber die drei schlimmsten Übel sind Dummheit, Faulheit und Feigheit. Zurzeit bist du nur faul und zu feige erwachsen zu werden, aber wenn du nicht endlich was daran änderst, kommt auch noch die Dummheit dazu."

Frederic stand auf und es war deutlich zu sehen, dass er sauer auf Adam war. „Was hast du den heute Schlechtes gegessen?"

„Ich habe sehr gut gefrühstückt." Adam beugte sich nach vorne, und obwohl sein Gesichtsausdruck ernst war, klang seine Stimme freundlich. „Frederic, du hast bist heute nicht gelernt was arbeiten ist. Wie du mir erzählt hast, habt ihr auch in Frankreich bereits ein relativ gutes Leben geführt, und hier in Boston erging es dir dann noch besser. Wenn ich sehe wie viele Leute bei euch zu Hause beschäftigt sind, damit du ein gutes Leben führen kannst, frage ich mich wirklich, ob du irgendwann gesehen hast, was man alles tun muss um so ein Leben führen zu können. Musstest du mal für einen deiner Wünsche lange warten oder sogar dafür arbeiten? Ich glaube nicht, aber du bist jetzt in einem Alter, wo du dich entscheiden solltest, ob du für den Rest deines Lebens nur der verwöhnte Sohn von deinem Vater sein willst oder endlich mal auf eigenen Füßen stehen möchtest." Frederic sah ihn nur mit großen Augen an. „Ich mag dich, Frederic, und ich verbringe gerne die Zeit mit dir, aber man kann nicht nur Spaß haben. Du bist doch nur auf der Universität, weil dein Vater es so will, aber nicht weil du es möchtest. Was wirst du machen, wenn die Firma mal keinen Gewinn macht, und dein Vater kein Geld mehr hat, oder wenn er dich aus den Haus wirft und du alleine zurechtkommen musst?"

Die Stimmung von Adams Freund hatte sich noch nicht sonderlich verbessert. „Zum einen, mein lieber Adam, wird mein Vater mich nie raus werfen und zum anderen komme ich gut alleine klar."

Adam Gesicht verwandelte sich jetzt in ein Grinsen. „Dann zeig es deinem Vater und mir."

„Ich muss dir gar nichts beweisen."

„Du hast recht. Entschuldige bitte, es ist dein Weg, aber ich würde dich gerne auf diesem begleiten, weil du ein verdammt netter Kerl bist."

„Und du bist arrogant und ein Spielverderber, und ich habe keine Ahnung warum ich so gerne mit dir meine Zeit verbringe."

„Weil du sonst nicht so viele Mädchen kennenlernen würdest."

Frederics schlechte Laune war verschwunden. Eigentlich hatte Adam ihm ja nichts Neues erzählt, aber bis jetzt hatte es ihm keiner so deutlich ins Gesicht gesagt. Er hatte sich immer wieder vorgenommen etwas zu ändern, aber das Leben so wie er es bisher geführt hatte, war so einfach. Er hatte immer Geld in seiner Tasche und musste nicht wie Adam darüber nachdenken, ob er seine Miete bezahlen könnte oder nicht. Er setzte sich gegenüber von Adam auf den Stuhl. „Und was soll ich jetzt machen damit ich erwachsen werde? Nach Nevada gehen und auf deiner Ranch arbeiten?"

Adam lachte laut auf. „Sei mir nicht böse, das kann ich weder meinen Vater noch unserem Vieh zumuten. Zuerst einmal kannst du mir heute hier helfen." Adam schob ein Stapel Papiere über den Tisch. „Siehe dir die Angebote der Firmen an und suche das was am besten zu uns passen würde raus."

„Was soll daran schwer sein? Ich nehme das, was uns und den Kunden am wenigsten kostet."

„Ich dachte, du wolltest lernen wie man arbeitet?"

Frederic verdrehte leicht die Augen. „In Ordnung. Was soll ich machen?"

„Ich habe gesagt, du sollst nachsehen, was am besten zu der Firma von deinem Vater passt. Siehe dir die Firmen an. Wo bekommen sie ihrer Arbeiter her? Haben sie bereits Arbeiter? An welchen Projekten haben sie schon gearbeitet? Ist im Angebot auch alles enthalten, was wir erwarten? Soll ich noch mehr aufzählen?"

Frederic hob die Hände. „Ich habe es schon verstanden. Es ist mit Arbeit verbunden."

Sein Freund nahm die Angebote und legte sie einzeln auf den Tisch. Nach einiger Zeit hob er den Kopf. „Adam, du hast gesagt zuerst einmal… was hast du noch mit mir vor?"

„Du wirst im Januar zu mir ins Haus ziehen. Dort gibt es kein Personal. Du musst mit allem alleine zurechtkommen. Dort gibt es keinen, der dir dein Essen zubereitet oder dein Bett macht. Das Feuer in den Zimmern wird nicht von irgendjemandem angezündet. Wenn du es nicht machst, bleibt es kalt, und ich werde sicher nicht alles für dich machen. Wir werden uns die Arbeit schön teilen, und du wirst Miete an mich zahlen, die du dir hier in der Firma verdienen musst."

Zweifelnd sah sein Freund ihn an. „Du bist ja schlimmer als mein Vater."

„Nein Frederic,…ich bin schlimmer"

„Ich soll zu dir und Abel ins Haus ziehen?"

„Hast du etwa Angst?"

„Naja, komisch ist es schon oder?"

Adam lachte wieder. „Mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich kümmere mich darum. Abel wird dich nur belästigen, wenn du nicht deinen Pflichten nachkommst."

Frederic verzog das Gesicht. „Na, das kann ja ein tolles neues Jahr werden."

Adam legte die Hände übereinander und hielt sie sich vor den Mund. Seine Augen blitzten amüsiert. „Du vergisst die Vorteile, die du dann haben wirst."

„Ich sehe keine Vorteile. Nur Nachteile. Von Abel, der mich dann nachts besucht ganz zu schweigen."

„Frederic….es gibt keinen mehr der merkt, wann wir abends nach Hause kommen. Keiner der kontrolliert wie lange wir Besuch haben. Wann wir morgens aufstehen…..soll ich weiter machen?"

Nun beugte sich Frederic vor. „Adam, du willst mir die Sache nur schmackhaft machen. Als ob du zu Hause wilde Feiern veranstalten würdest oder dir…Besuch mit nach Hause nimmst."

„Du lernst von mir und ich lerne von dir."

Ein breites Grinsen zog sich über Frederics Gesicht. „Na, dann lass uns jetzt hier unsere Arbeit machen, und du bekommst heute Abend von mir deine erste richtige Lehrstunde in der Stadt."

Frederic stand auf und reichte Adam die Hand. Mit einem Lächeln stand auch Adam auf und ergriff die dargebotene Hand.

X

Die Weihnachtsfeiertage hatte Adam wie er sich es vorgenommen hatte zu Hause und mit langen Spaziergängen verbracht. Es waren noch zwei Briefe angekommen. Einer von seinem Vater und einer von Little Joe. Sein Bruder hatte nicht viel geschrieben. Nur dass es ihm gut ging und er die Schule immer noch nicht mochte und nie wie er nach Boston gehen würde. Er hatte ein Bild gemalt auf dem die Ponderosa zu sehen war. Also Adam nahm an dass es sich um die Ponderosa handeln sollte. Vor dem Haus hatte er drei Figuren gemalt und darunter "Hoss, Pa und ich" geschrieben. Adam liebte dieses Bild auf Anhieb, da er wusste dass sein Bruder eigentlich nicht gerne malte und somit war das Bild für beide etwas Besonderes.

Den Brief von seinem Vater hatte er wie den von Koko mit einer Tasse Kaffee vor dem Kamin gelesen. Ben war hellauf begeistert, dass er in dem Haus von Abel wohnte, und er sollte unbedingt versuchen, dieses von Mr. Jameson zurück zukaufen. Sein Vater freute sich darüber, dass er in Boston so gut zurecht kam und auch schnell Anschluss gefunden hatte. Er berichtete dann noch davon, dass es in diesem Jahr etwas Probleme beim Viehtrieb gegeben hatte. Das Wetter war so schlecht gewesen, dass sie ein Viertel der Herde verloren hatten. Ben war froh gewesen, dass Hoss und Joe nicht dabei gewesen waren. Adam konnte sich sehr gut vorstellen, wie der Trail abgelaufen war, und dass die Männer wahrscheinlich kaum aus dem Sattel gekommen waren. Wenn er daran dachte, dass er erst in drei oder vier Jahren wieder bei einem Viehtrieb dabei sein würde, würde dieser sicher die Hölle für ihn sein. Er müsste sich bestimmt erst wieder an die harte Arbeit auf der Ranch gewöhnen müssen. Um sich nicht ganz und gar in einen Stadtmenschen zu verwandeln, hatte er sich mit Frederic beim Ruderverein der Universität eingetragen, aber das Training dort war nicht zu vergleichen, mit dem was er sonst auf der Ponderosa für ein Programm hatte.

Sonst berichtete sein Vater davon, wie sie das erste Weihnachtsfest ohne ihn verbracht hatten, und er sehr traurig darüber gewesen war, dass Adam seinen achtzehnten Geburtstag alleine auf der Reise verbringen musste. Adam schmunzelte, wenn er an seinen Geburtstag dachte. Er hatte diesen in Harrisburg verbracht. Und er war nicht alleine gewesen.

Adam sah auf die Uhr an der Wand. Er musste sich nun beeilen. Frederic und er wollten das neue Jahr gemeinsam begrüßen. Sein Freund wusste natürlich, wo sie an dem Abend am besten feiern konnte. Adam nahm gerade seine Jacke als es oben in seinem Zimmer polterte. „Oh Abel, bist du doch noch da? Ich dachte schon du hättest mich verlassen, weil ich dich bestimmt über eine Woche nicht mehr gehört habe." Es polterte wieder und dieses Mal noch etwas lauter. „Ah, du meinst, du willst das jetzt alles nachholen? Na, dann los. Aber mach bitte nicht alles kaputt. Ich war nicht darüber begeistert, dass du meine Teekanne zerbrochen hast, und ab Montag hast du dich auch etwas zu benehmen. Dann wird Frederic hier einziehen. Du wirst dann bitte nett zu ihm sein. Er ist mein Freund." Ein erneutes Poltern. „Also, wie eine Entschuldigung hörte sich das jetzt nicht an. So, Abel. Ich muss jetzt los. Bis morgen früh."

Er verließ das Haus und schloss die Tür hinter sich zu.

Adam brauchte eine gute halbe Stunde bis zum Haus von Frederic. Er war jetzt zum vierten Mal hier und immer wieder erstaunt, wie groß es war. Jedes Mal stellte er sich die Frage, wozu vier Personen so ein Haus brauchten. Es könnte ohne Probleme der halbe Stamm von Kokos Großvater hier wohnen. Spontan fielen ihm die Worte von Amarok ein.

Die wichtigste Frage im Leben eines Indianers ist wie glücklich er ist. Für einen Indianer hängt der Erfolg nicht davon ab, wieviel er verdient oder welche gesellschaftliche Stellung er einnimmt, sondern einzig und allein davon, wie glücklich er ist.

War die Familie von Frederic hier glücklich? Er würde es auf jeden Fall nicht sein. So wohl er sich hier in Boston fühlte, aber Nevada würde immer seine Heimat sein. Adam betätigte den Türklopfer und wartete. Nach kurzer Zeit wurde die Tür von einem der Bediensteten geöffnet. „Guten Abend. Mr. Frederic Francois erwartet mich."

„Wen darf ich melden?"

Nur seine Besonnenheit hinderte ihn daran zu sagen- dasselbe wie bei den letzten drei Malen- „Cartwright. Adam Cartwright."

Adam wurde in das Haus gelassen und stand nun in einem großen Eingangsbereich. „Bitte warten Sie."

Adam brauchte nicht lange zu warten, da kam sein Freund schon die Treppe herunter gerannt. „Adam, bist du bereit für die Nacht der Nächte?"

Adam konnte nur Lachen. Für Frederic war jeder Abend den sie zusammen verbrachten die Nacht der Nächte. Während Adam wartete dass Frederic sich seine Jacke anzog, fiel sein Blick in ein Zimmer das von der Empfangshalle abging.

„Komm Adam, ich bin fertig."

Als sein Freund nicht reagierte folgte er dem Blick von Adam. „Oh nein, mein Freund. Fahre deine Augen wieder ein. Das ist meine Schwester. Die ist für dich tabu. Also Finger weg, und wenn du mich schon für nicht normal hältst, dann wirst du sie als verrückt bezeichnen."

Er packte Adam am Arm und zog ihn zur Tür. „Außerdem wartet Josephine auf dich."

Immer noch den Blick zum Zimmer gerichtet folgte Adam seinem Freund.

„Josephine?"

„Hallo Adam,….Josephine. Das Mädchen von letzter Woche."

Frederic schüttelte den Kopf. „Jetzt komm endlich. Lass uns los ziehen und Adam, ich bin sicher das Jahr 1849 wird unser Jahr."

Er knallte die Tür zu und beide machten sich auf den Weg in die Stadt.


	29. Chapter 29

Ein lautes Krachen holte ihn unsanft aus dem Schlaf und mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte er an die Decke. Das war jetzt das fünfte Mal in Folge, dass er morgens so geweckt wurde. Sein Herz schlug zwar nicht mehr so stark wie beim ersten Mal, aber der Schreck saß ihm immer noch in den Knochen. Er wartete noch einige Minuten, dann warf er die Bettdecke zur Seite und schwang sich aus dem Bett. Beim Hinausgehen aus dem Zimmer zog Frederic sich seinen Morgenmantel an und öffnete Adams Zimmertür mit einem Ruck und sah in das leere Zimmer. Natürlich, wie konnte er nur denken, dass sein Freund um diese Zeit noch schlafen würde.

Frederic wohnte jetzt schon über einen Monat bei Adam im Haus, und er hatte sich so gut wie an alles so langsam gewöhnt, aber nicht an Abel. So knallte er die Tür wieder zu und lief nach unten. Mit verschränkten Armen blieb er im Türrahmen zur Küche stehen. „Adam, wir müssen reden."

In aller Ruhe machte Adam den Kaffee fertig. „Guten Morgen, Frederic. Hast du gut geschlafen?"

„Nein, habe ich nicht."

„Oh,….das tut mir leid. Dann ist es ja gut, dass du so früh wach geworden bist. Du wirst dann ja heute Abend nicht so spät ins Bett gehen und in einen tieferen Schlaf fallen."

Adams Freund sah auf die Uhr. Es war kurz vor halb sieben. „Kannst du mir mal sagen, warum du immer so früh aufstehen musst? Wir müssen heute nicht vor neun zum Unterricht."

Noch mit keiner besseren Laune nahm er von Adam eine Tasse Kaffee entgegen. „Weil ich es so möchte."

Frederic nahm einen Schluck aus der Tasse. „Aber ich möchte es nicht…..Kannst du bitte deinem Großvater sagen, er soll das lassen, mich jeden morgen so früh zu wecken? Dass sich mir am Tage immer wieder mal die Nackenhaare aufstellen, daran habe ich mich ja so langsam gewöhnt, aber das, was in den letzten Tagen hier abgeht, das geht zu weit."

„Möchtest du heute mit mir zusammen frühstücken?"

Er funkelte Adam zornig an. Er würde nie verstehen, wie sein Freund immer so ruhig sein konnte. „Ich will mit dir über Abel reden."

Adam stellte seine Tasse auf den Küchentisch. „Das können wir gerne nachher beim Frühstück machen."

Frederic knurrte seinen Freund an. „Gut. Ich nehme mal an, das bedeutet, dass du mir zustimmst. Ich werde jetzt meinen Morgenspaziergang machen, und du kannst in der Zeit dich anziehen und den Tisch decken. Der Kaffee ist schon fertig, wie du mitbekommen hast."

Adam ging zur Garderobe, nahm seine Jacke und verließ das Haus.

Frederic versuchte sich wieder zu beruhigen. Er wusste ganz genau, wenn er später immer noch so aufgebracht war, würde Adam mit ihm kein Wort sprechen. Oh nein, das war nicht wahr. Er würde wieder von irgendwelchen Stürmen reden und der Suche nach der Stille. Warum musste sein bester Freund nur ein Irrer sein. Er blickte an die Decke. „Abel, ich werde mich jetzt anziehen und das Frühstück machen, und dabei will ich nicht gestört werden und wenn du dich daran nicht hältst, werde ich, wenn ich eines Tages bei dir bin, dir nachträglich noch den Hals umdrehen."

Er stellte die Tasse weg und lief nach oben.

X

Adam lief am Hafen entlang. Er liebte es, den Morgen mit einem Spaziergang dort zu beginnen. Hier fand er wenigstens ein wenig Ruhe, die er benötigte, um sein inneres Gleichgewicht zu behalten.

Nach nicht einmal einem Jahr fehlte ihm diese Einsamkeit, die er in Nevada ohne Probleme finden konnte. Er lief bis zu einer kleinen Anhöhe und schaute auf den Hafen hinunter. Der Wind schlug ihm in das Gesicht. Die Möwen kreischten und flogen um die ersten Fischerboote herum, die zurück in den Hafen fuhren. Adam atmete tief durch, aber die Stille tief in sich würde er auch heute nicht erreichen können. Auf jeden Fall müsste er sich im Frühjahr einen Ort suchen, an dem er sich der Stille wieder hingeben konnte und nun verstand er Amaroks Worte, als er ihn einmal gefragt hatte, warum er so selten in Virginia City war. Er hatte ihm damals gesagt, dass der Anblick der Stadt ihn in seinen Augen schmerzte. Wie würde es Kokos Vater ergehen, wenn er in einer Stadt wie Boston wäre? Auch Adam merkte, dass er sich immer öfter dabei ertappte, dass er mehr mit dem Kopf dachte als mit dem Herzen. Auf keinen Fall wollte er das vergessen, was ihn die letzten zehn Jahre begleitet hatte. Adam hatte sein Problem erkannt, und er würde dafür eine Lösung finden. Er nahm noch einen tiefen Atemzug und lief zurück nach Hause.

X

Die beiden Freunde saßen am Tisch und frühstückten. Adam blickte zu Frederic und war sehr erfreut darüber, dass er sich nicht in ihm getäuscht hatte. Er hatte nämlich schon recht früh gemerkt, was eigentlich in Frederic steckte, aber dass dieser nur mal einen heftigen Tritt in den Allerwertesten gebraucht hatte. Wie nicht anders erwartet, hatte es auch nicht lange gedauert, bis er sich an die Regeln, die Adam aufgestellt hatte, gewöhnt hatte. Dazu kam noch, dass Frederic auch nicht mehr jeden Abend in der Stadt seine Zeit verbrachte. Adam war sich sicher, wenn sein Freund so weiter machte, standen die Chancen sehr gut, dass er auch den Abschluss an der Universität schaffen würde.

„Adam,….haben wir jetzt lange genug geschwiegen, damit wir uns über Abel unterhalten können?"

Mit einem leichten Schmunzeln stellte Adam seine Tasse ab. „Kann es sein, dass du dich gerade über mich lustig machst?"

„Nur ein wenig, mein Freund. Nur ein wenig."

„Glaube mir, eines Tages wirst auch du mich verstehen. Also gut, was soll ich Abel sagen?"

Frederic schlug mit der Hand auf den Tisch. „Adam, höre bitte damit auf, oder glaubst du wirklich, dass dein Großvater hier herumspukt?"

„Die Seele eines Toten findet sich überall wieder. Nur die Hülle geht und…."

„ADAM…."

Adam konnte nicht verhindern, dass er seinen Freund amüsiert ansah. „Natürlich spukt mein Großvater hier nicht herum, und ich habe auch schon eine Vermutung, was dahinter stecken könnte. Ich habe nur noch nicht die Notwendigkeit gesehen, mich darum zu kümmern. Ich gebe es zu, ich habe den Gedanken gemocht, dass der Vater meiner Mutter mit mir hier wohnt. So hatte ich immer jemanden mit dem ich sprechen konnte."

„Jetzt bin ich aber da. Da kannst du dich mit mir unterhalten. Ich bitte dich, dafür zu sorgen, dass Abel auszieht."

„Wenn dir das so am Herzen liegt, werde ich es tun, aber mein Freund…." Er zeigte mit dem Finger auf ihn. „….wenn ich dich jetzt morgens nicht mehr aus dem Bett bekomme, dann wird er zurückkommen."

Frederic zeigte mit einem Messer auf Adam. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, warum ich mir das hier eigentlich antue."

„Frederic ….das frage ich mich auch."

Mit einem Lächeln setzten sie das Frühstück fort.

X

Sie schaute auf die Uhr und wunderte sich, wer sie am Nachmittag um diese Zeit besuchen wollte. Sie hatte doch seit Abels Tod so gut wie mit keinem mehr Kontakt. So erhob sie sich aus ihrem Sessel und hoffte, dass es nicht lange dauern würde, denn sie wollte ihren Tee noch warm genießen. Als sie die Tür öffnete, war sie überrascht, ihn zu sehen. Er wohnte jetzt schon so viele Monate neben ihr und hatte sie bis heute nicht besucht. Geschweige denn, hatte sie seit dem letzten Sommer ein Wort mit ihm gewechselt. „Guten Tag, Mrs. Hofman. Ich würde gerne mit Ihnen über Abel sprechen."

Mrs. Hofmans Augen weiteten sich. Schnell jedoch fing sie sich wieder. Er konnte es doch nicht wissen. „Was würden Sie den gerne wissen, junger Mann?"

„Wollen wir das nicht lieber im Haus besprechen?"

Sie war hin und her gerissen, ob sie ihn ins Haus lassen sollte oder nicht. „Kommen Sie herein, aber ich habe nicht viel Zeit. Ich bekomme bald Besuch."

Das war natürlich gelogen, aber sie wollte ihn so schnell wie möglich wieder loswerden.

Adam betrat das Haus und wartete höflich, bis sie ihn in das Wohnzimmer führte. „So junger Mann, was soll ich Ihnen denn von Abel erzählen?"

„Mrs. Hofman, so wie es aussieht, haben wir beide eine besondere Beziehung zu Abel, aber ich denke, es wäre jetzt Zeit, dass Abel seine Ruhe findet."

Mrs. Hofman wurde nervös. Woher wusste er es? „Al-so,….ich ….äh…ich ..ich weiß jetzt nicht, was Sie meinen?"

Adam lächelte sie an. „Warum wollen Sie nicht, dass jemand in dem Haus wohnt?"

Die alte Dame ließ sich in ihren Sessel fallen. Er war aber auch hartnäckig gewesen. So lange wie er hatte es noch keiner ausgehalten. Sie blickte zu ihm hoch. „Weil er das nicht wollte. Er wollte das Haus für seine Familie behalten. Sein Enkel will hier eines Tages studieren. Dann wollte er mit ihm dort zusammen wohnen, aber als abzusehen war, dass er sterben würde, war es sein Wunsch, dass dann sein Enkel hier alleine wohnen sollte. Dann jedoch sagte ihm diese Hexe von …," ihr Gesicht wurde vor Zorn ganz rot, „….dass sie das Haus einfach verkauft hat. Sie hatte seine Unterschrift gefälscht und er hatte nicht mehr die Kraft das Bett zu verlassen, um etwas dagegen zu tun." Sie hielt kurz inne. „Keine Woche später starb er." Wieder machte sie eine kurze Pause. „Sie sagte, dass sie das Geld für seine Pflege brauchen würde und um das Haus in Ordnung zu halten. Das war sowas von gelogen. Sie hatte das Geld für sich gebraucht, um sich einen schönen Lebensabend zu machen." Sie beugte sich etwas vor und lachte böse. „Sie hat aber ihre gerechte Strafe erhalten. Keine zwei Monate nach Abels Tod kam sie aus dem Theater und wurde von einer Kutsche überfahren. Sie soll noch auf der Straße gestorben sein."

Adam war erschüttert, dass sein Großvater seine letzten Tage mit einer so hinterhältigen Frau wie Mrs. Randolf verbringen musste. „Aber Mrs. Hofman, was versprechen Sie sich davon, jeden aus dem Haus zu vertreiben? Das Einzige, was Sie dann erreichen würden, wäre, dass keiner mehr dort wohnen will. Es würde verkommen und irgendwann sicher abgerissen werden. Ich denke mal, das wäre auch nicht in Abels Sinn gewesen."

Mrs. Hofman stand auf und holte eine Tasse für Adam, füllte diese mit Tee und gab sie ihm. „Ich gebe nicht auf, dass irgendwann jemand von seiner Familie hier auftauchen wird. Sie glauben nicht, wie sehr ich mich immer wieder über mich selber ärgere. Abel und ich haben uns über so viele Sachen unterhalten, aber nie, wo sein Schwiegersohn sich niedergelassen hatte. Er sprach immer nur von der Ranch. Natürlich kann es sein, dass er mir es doch am Anfang erzählt hatte, aber ich kann mich nicht mehr daran erinnern. Abel hat mir immer berichtet, wenn ein Brief von seiner Familie ankam. Ich kenne alle Namen von seinen Enkeln. Ich weiß so gut wie alles, was in den Jahren passiert ist seit Ben Boston verlassen hat, aber nie wieder haben wir uns über den Namen dieser Ranch unterhalten. Nie…"

Adam konnte sehen, wie sehr sie sich darüber ärgerte. „Sie haben doch einen Schlüssel von dem Haus. Warum sind Sie nicht, nachdem er gestorben ist, rein und haben einen der Briefe gesucht? Dann hätten Sie doch die Adresse gehabt."

Sie zuckte zusammen. Auch das wusste er? „Oh, glauben Sie mir, junger Mann, das habe ich versucht, aber ich konnte gar nicht so schnell schauen, wie diese Hexe das Haus leer geräumt hatte. Bestimmt hatte sie damit noch zu seinen Lebzeiten angefangen."

Adam nahm einen Schluck Tee. Er konnte sich gut vorstellen, dass sein Großvater und Mrs. Hofman sich gut verstanden hatten. So wie es aussah, ließ sich seine Nachbarin nicht die Butter vom Brot nehmen. „Sie und Abel waren gute Freunde?"

Sie sah in ihre Teetasse und ihre Gesichtszüge entspannten sich. „Das waren wir. Mein Mann und er sind eine Zeitlang zusammen zur See gefahren, bis Abel sein eigenes Schiff bekommen hatte. Ich habe mit ihm gelitten, als seine Frau starb. Ich war bei ihm als seine Tochter verstorben ist, und ich habe ihn aufgebaut, als sein Schwiegersohn und sein Enkel sich auf den Weg in den Westen gemacht haben." Sie holte tief Luft und wurde leise und traurig. „Aber ich durfte ihm nicht helfen als er krank wurde. Das ließ er nicht zu. Er konnte so stur sein. Abel holte sich lieber diese Hexe ins Haus, und ich habe es nicht geschafft, dass sein letzter Wunsch in Erfüllung gegangen ist." Sie lachte ihn leicht gequält an. „Ich war so verzweifelt, dass ich nicht wusste, wo sein Schwiegersohn wohnte, dass ich einfach einen Brief losgeschickt habe nur mit dem Namen Ben Cartwright, irgendwo im Westen."

„Mrs. Hofamn wissen Sie, was Sie damit erreicht haben, dass Sie Abel im Haus spuken ließen?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Dass Mr. Jameson sofort bereit war, dass Haus an mich zu verkaufen, als ich danach fragte."

Sämtliche Farbe wich aus ihrem Gesicht, und er hatte das Gefühl, dass sie noch tiefer in den Sessel sackte, als ob sie sämtliche Kraft verloren hätte. „Dann war alles umsonst. Sie haben so lange in diesem Haus ausgehalten. Sie werden es sicher nicht wieder verkaufen."

„Das ich richtig. Ich habe nicht die Absicht, es in nächster Zeit zu verkaufen." Er stellte seine Tasse auf den Tisch. „Würden Sie mir noch sagen, wie Sie Abel sein Unwesen im Haus treiben ließen?"

Schulterzuckend sah sie ihn mit kleinen Augen an. „Jetzt ist ja sowieso alles egal. Das Poltern und Krachen war nicht schwer. Da unsere Häuser dicht an dicht stehen, brauchte ich immer nur stark gegen die Wände zu schlagen. Mit etwas Glück war der Schlag so stark, dass in einem der Schränke etwas umfiel, und da ich einen Schlüssel habe, war das Verrücken der Möbel und das Umstellen des Geschirrs in der Küche auch kein Problem für mich." Sie machte Anstalten, sich aus dem Sessel zu erheben. „Dann werde ich Ihnen mal den Schlüssel holen."

Er schob ihr seine Tasse hin. „Das brauchen Sie nicht. Ich denke, bei Ihnen ist er in guten Händen. Ich brauche ja jemanden, der nach dem Rechten sieht, wenn ich nicht da bin. Ich hätte lieber noch eine Tasse Tee, und ich muss mich bei Ihnen noch für meine Unhöflichkeit entschuldigen. Wir wohnen jetzt schon so lange Haus an Haus und ich habe es immer wieder versäumt, mich ihnen vorzustellen. Das sollten wir nun nachholen. Mein Name ist Adam Cartwright, und ich würde mir wünschen, dass Sie mir noch mehr von meinem Großvater erzählen."

Sie brauchte eine Weile, bis sie begriffen hatte, was er ihr gerade gesagt hatte, und dann strahlte sie. Beide saßen noch bis spät in den Abend in ihrem Wohnzimmer und sprachen über Abel.

X

Es war Sonntag und Frederic und Adam waren bei Frederics Eltern zu Hause zum Mittag eingeladen. Zuerst hatte Adam die Einladung dankend abgelehnt. Es war das erste Wochenende im März an dem man merkte, dass der Frühling vor der Tür stand, und eigentlich wollte er sich ein Pferd mieten und einen Platz der Ruhe suchen, an den er sich zurückziehen konnte. Aber Frederic hatte so auf ihn eingeredet, dass er den Nachmittag nicht alleine verbringen wollte, und dass es auch ein spezieller Wunsch seines Vaters war, dass Adam zum Mittag kam, so dass er am Ende nachgegeben hatte. So erreichten sie das Haus von Frederics Eltern eine Stunde vor dem Essen.

Sie legten gerade ihre Jacken ab, als seinem Freund gesagt wurde, dass sein Vater ihn in der Bibliothek sprechen wollte. Sofort verdrehte Frederic die Augen. Obwohl sich das Verhältnis zwischen ihm und seinem Vater schon verbessert hatte seit er bei Adam wohnte, kam es trotzdem immer wieder zu Streitgesprächen zwischen den beiden. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, was er jetzt schon wieder von mir möchte. Adam, es tut mir leid. Würdest du so lange hier im Salon auf mich warten. Ich hoffe, es dauert nicht lange."

„Und ich hoffe für uns beide, dass wir danach noch etwas zum Essen bekommen und nicht rausgeworfen werden."

Mit Entsetzten in den Augen, sah Frederic seinen Freund an. „Danke schön, dass du mich so aufbaust."

Sein Freund ging in die Bibliothek und Adam sah sich in dem Salon um. Der Raum war so groß wie der gesamte untere Bereich der Ponderosa. Eine riesige Fensterfront gab den Blick in den Garten frei. Adam lief zu dem Fenster. Ob Frederics Familie jemals diesen Garten nutzte oder war er nur zur Zierde da? Er drehte sich um. Der ganze Raum wirkte so unpersönlich. Adam bezweifelte, dass sich jemand hier oft oder lange aufhalten würde. Sein Blick schweifte weiter durch das Zimmer. Dann verharrte er. Neben dem Flügel stand an der Wand eine Gitarre. Adam war erstaunt, dass er so ein Instrument hier fand. Eine Geige hätte er verstanden, aber eine Gitarre? Adam nahm sie in die Hand und betrachtete sie wehmütig. Seine eigene hatte er auf der Ponderosa gelassen, da er Angst gehabt hatte, dass sie auf der langen Reise kaputtgehen würde. Dann spielte er einige Töne darauf und wieder war er überrascht, dass sie gestimmt war.

Da das Gespräch zwischen Frederic und seinem Vater sicher länger dauern würde, setzte er sich in einen der Sessel und fing an zu spielen. Erst jetzt merkte er wie sehr er seine eigene Gitarre vermisste. Leise fing er an zu singen. Bei seinem vierten Stück fühlte er sich beobachtet und unterbrach sein Spiel. Er schaute in den Raum. An der Tür stand Frederics Schwester. Langsam erhob er sich aus dem Sessel und sprach sie an. „Hallo."

Sie jedoch lächelte ihn nur kurz an, drehte sich dann um und ging mit schnellen Schritten davon. Adam stellte die Gitarre ab und lief zur Tür. Er sah aber nur noch, wie sie das Haus verließ.

„Adam, es tut mir leid, dass du solange warten musstest." Frederic kam den Flur entlang gelaufen. „Hallo Adam,….alles in Ordnung?"

Abwesend schaute Adam weiter zu der Haustür. Erst als Frederic ihn am Arm berührte, zuckte er zusammen. „Adam..?"

„Wie bitte?"

„Sag mal, wo bist du schon wieder mit deinen Gedanken?"

Adam sammelte sich, legte den Kopf schief und sah Frederic fragend an. „Und mein Freund? Müssen wir jetzt auswärts essen?"

„Tut mir leid, Adam. Du musst heute da durch und mit uns dinieren."

„Mir bleibt auch nichts erspart."

Frederic schlug seinem Freund auf den Rücken und beide begaben sich zum Esszimmer.


	30. Chapter 30

„Mr. Cartwright…" Adam blieb stehen und drehte sich zu Mr. Green um. „…Mr. Cartwright, sie sollen sich bitte gleich bei Mr. Francois im Büro melden."

Adam nickte Mr. Green zu, legte seine Tasche auf den Tisch und machte sich auf den Weg in das Büro von Frederics Vater.

Die Tür stand offen und er brauchte nicht zu klopfen, weil Mr. Francois ihn bereits im Flur gesehen hatte. „Adam, kommen Sie herein. Ich habe schon auf Sie gewartet."

Adam betrat das Büro und schüttelte die ihm dargebotene Hand. Mr. Francois zog Adam sofort zu einer Staffelei, auf der sich eine Karte von Boston und der Umgebung befand. „Adam, wir haben einen neuen Auftrag erhalten. Wir sollen eine Brücke über den River bauen." Er zeigte auf einen Punkt auf der Karte. „Genau hier."

Adam sah sich die Stelle an und war ein wenig irritiert. „An dieser Stelle? So weit ich weiß, ist der River nicht sehr tief, weswegen soll dann gerade an einer der breitesten Stellen die Brücke stehen?"

„Das habe ich mich im ersten Moment natürlich auch gefragt, aber man plant, auf der anderen Seite eine neue Universität zu bauen und mit der Brücke sollen die beiden Stadtteile miteinander verbunden werden." Adams Verwirrung hatte sich durch die Antwort noch nicht gelegt. „Oh, ich sehe, Adam. Sie haben das nächste Problem ebenfalls erkannt. Ja, es fehlt Platz. Wir brauchen Land und das soll Ihre Aufgabe sein. Sie sollen sich Gedanken machen, wie wir an dieser Stelle mehr Land erhalten und wie wir den River verkleinern können. Und ich möchte von ihnen einige Ideen haben, wie die zukünftige Brücke aussehen könnte."

Adam sah weiter auf die Karte. Nur an Hand dieser kurzen Information, die ihm Frederics Vater gegeben hatte, konnte Adam schon erkennen, dass es sich um einen sehr großen Auftrag handelte und der Firma nicht nur viel Geld bringen würde, sondern auch noch mehr Prestige.

„Mr. Francois, es ehrt mich, dass Sie mich in dieses Projekt mit einbinden wollen, aber sollte diese Aufgabe nicht einer ihrer erfahrenen Mitarbeiter übernehmen oder ihr Sohn?"

Sein Chef nahm hinter seinem Schreibtisch Platz. „Natürlich könnte ich es von jemand anderen machen lassen, aber ich denke weiter Adam. Sie sind jung und talentiert. Dieses Projekt wird nicht in drei Jahren fertig sein." Sein Blick war nun geschäftsmäßig und ernst. Seine Stimme sehr sachlich. „Adam, Sie arbeiten nun für mich schon zehn Monate und ich weiß, was Sie können. Ich wäre kein guter Geschäftsmann, wenn ich Sie nicht an mich binde. Ich werde es doch nicht zulassen, wenn Sie ihren Abschluss in der Hand haben, dass Sie dann zur Konkurrenz gehen." Nun lächelte er etwas. „Adam, ich bin ihnen sehr dankbar, dass Sie meinen Sohn an die Hand genommen haben. So kann ich sehr zufrieden sein von seiner positiven Entwicklung, aber er ist bei weitem noch nicht so weit, an einem solchen Projekt mitzuarbeiten. Frederic studiert doch nur, weil er nicht weiß, was er sonst mit seinem Leben anfangen soll. Er hat nicht diesen Blick, den man für diesen Beruf braucht."

Mr. Francois hatte recht. Sein Freund würde sicher nicht so ein guter Architekt werden, wie sein Vater, aber seit er sich mehr um das Studium kümmerte als um das Nachtleben in Boston, wurde er immer besser. Wenn er so weitermachen würde, könnte er eine gute Unterstützung für seinen Vater werden. Für Frederic hoffte Adam natürlich, dass sein Vater das auch noch sehen wird.

„Mr. Francois, ich würde gerne an diesem Projekt mitarbeiten, aber ich bin ehrlich zu Ihnen. Ich habe noch keine Vorstellung davon, was ich nach dem Ende meines Studiums machen werde."

Frederics Vater stand auf und sah ihn bestürzt an. „Adam, Sie wollen mir doch nicht sagen, dass Sie ernsthaft darüber nachdenken, wieder zurück in die Wildnis zu gehen? Ich möchte Sie hier in meiner Firma haben und ich bin mir sicher, dass Sie nicht lange brauchen werden, um sich hier einen guten Posten zu erarbeiten. Sie gehören in die Stadt und nicht auf das Land. Dort können Sie nichts mit Ihrem Studium anfangen. Sie werden nicht glücklich werden, wenn Sie nur Ställe bauen." Er ging zur Staffelei und zeigte mit den Finger darauf. „Das hier ist ihre Zukunft Adam und nicht irgendwelche Rinder."

Da es jetzt keinen Sinn hätte, sich weiter mit Mr. Francois über seine Zukunft zu unterhalten, lenkte er das Thema wieder auf das Projekt. „Ich werde über ihre Worte nachdenken. Zu wann wollen Sie die ersten Ergebnisse von mir haben?"

Mr. Francois nahm einige Papiere von seinem Tisch und gab sie Adam. „In drei Wochen erwarte ich die ersten Entwürfe und Ideen von Ihnen. Damit Sie in Ruhe arbeiten können, werden Sie das kleine Büro am Ende des Flurs nutzen." Er schlug Adam auf die Schulter. „Ich weiß, Sie werden mich nicht enttäuschen."

„Ich werde mir Mühe geben, Mr. Francois."

Adam verließ das Büro, holte seine Sachen und bezog sein neues Büro.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Adam stand vor dem Kamin und sah auf den Brief, der dort lag. Bereits vor drei Tagen ist er angekommen, aber bis jetzt hatte er die Zeit nicht gefunden, ihn zu lesen. Auch heute würde er keine Zeit dafür haben, mit einem Kaffee vor dem Kamin zu sitzen. Aber da er ihn nicht noch länger ungelesen liegen lassen wollte, nahm er in zur Hand und öffnete ihn.

Lieber Adam

Es tut mir leid das ich meine Zeilen gleich so beginnen lassen muss. Ist mit dir alles in Ordnung? Dein letzter Brief bereitet mir etwas Sorgen. Ich weiß, du hast sicher viel mit deinem Studium zu tun, aber davor waren deine Briefe immer sehr lang und sehr persönlich. Der, den ich aber gerade erhalten habe, war nicht von dem Adam geschrieben, den ich kenne. Du hast so gut wie nichts von dir erzählt. Du hast nur aufgezählt, was du für Arbeit hast. Kommst du doch nicht mit Frederic zurecht? Hast du nun einen Ort gefunden, an den du deine innere Stille finden kannst? Nichts von dem hast du mir geschrieben und wie du deinen Geburtstag verbracht hast, auch nicht. Davor hast du noch Bedenken gehabt, wie es dir an diesem Tag in dem Haus ergehen würde, in dem deine Mutter gestorben ist. Adam, ich habe das Gefühl, die Stadt sorgt dafür, dass dein Herz hart wird oder täusche ich mich? Ich würde dir gerne so viel von zu Hause berichten, aber im Moment bin ich mir sicher, dass es nicht bei dir ankommen würde.

Wenn ich mich irre, was dein inneres Gleichgewicht angeht, entschuldige ich mich, aber ich kenne dich eigentlich zu gut, um falsch zu liegen. Bevor ich den Brief beende, möchte ich dir noch folgende Zeilen auf den Weg geben. Das Herz eines Menschen, der sich der Natur entfremdet, wird hart werden. Die mangelnde Ehrfurcht vor allem Lebendigen und allem, was da wächst, lässt bald auch die Ehrfurcht vor dem Menschen absterben. Deshalb ist der Einfluss der Natur ein wichtiger Bestandteil, damit du feinfühlig bleibst.

Ich freue mich auf deinen nächsten Brief.

Pilamayaye wakan tanka nici un ake u wo ahoe.

Deine Koko

Adam steckte den Brief zurück in den Umschlag und legte ihn auf den Kamin.

„Frederic, wo bleibst du denn? Wir wollen endlich los in die Stadt."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Das Blut an seinen Händen war noch feucht. Er schloss sie zu einer Faust und versuchte, seine Wut über sich unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Den Kopf lehnte er gegen die kalte Steinmauer eines Hauses in der kleinen Gasse. Bereits nach dem Aufstehen hatte Adam gemerkt, dass in ihm eine Unruhe war, die er sich selber nicht erklären konnte. Nein, er belügt sich gerade schon wieder. Er wusste ganz genau, woran es liegt, dass er so aus dem Gleichgewicht ist. Es war Ende August und er hatte sich bis heute keinen Platz in der Natur fern von den Menschen und dem Lärm gesucht. Adam hat nach über einem Jahr alles vergessen, was ihn die Hälfte seines Lebens begleitet hatte.

Seine Atmung ging zu schnell. Sein Herz pumpte. Warum hatte er sich nur so provozieren lassen? Wieder konnte er sich die Frage schnell beantworten. Weil er sich eigentlich über sich selber geärgert hatte und nur ein Ventil gesucht hat und er hatte es gefunden. Kokos Zeilen aus ihrem letzten Brief entsprachen der Wahrheit. Sein Herz war hart geworden.

Als er heute Mittag in seinem Büro saß und sich seine Zeichnungen und seine Pläne für die Landgewinnung angesehen hatte durch fuhr es ihn wie ein Blitz…..

XXXX

…..Er setzte sich auf die Tischkante und hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund.

Adam fragte sich, was er da gerade machte. Ohne darüber weiter nachzudenken, hatte er das Land um den River so verändert, dass es nicht wiederzuerkennen war. Er brauchte nicht die Augen zu schließen, um die Stimme von Amarok zu hören.

Überall, wo der weiße Mann die Erde berührt, ist die Erde wund. Reißt nicht die Eingeweide der Erde auf, sonst werden die Flüsse und Bäume weinen.

Mit Hilfe der Sonne wurde die Erde erschaffen und sie soll so belassen werden, wie sie war. Die Erde und ich, wir sind eins. Das Land und ich leben nach den gleichen Gesetzen und in vollkommener Harmonie. Der eine, der das Recht hat, über das Land zu verfügen, ist der Eine, der es geschaffen hat.

In Adam stieg eine Wut auf und er war nicht in der Lage, sie zu beherrschen. Ganz von alleine griff seine Hand nach der Tasse, die neben ihm stand. Das nächste, was er wahrnahm war, dass der Kaffee auf der Zeichnung, die an der Staffelei befestigt war, gemächlich nach unten lief. Die Scherben der Tasse lagen auf dem Boden davor. Er stand auf und verließ das Büro. Zwar würde er dann eine Stunde zu früh beim Rudertraining sein, aber mit etwas Glück war ein Boot frei und er konnte erst einmal alleine einige Runden drehen.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Frederic und er verließen das Gelände der Universität. „Ich habe ja keine Ahnung, was du heute Mittag hattest, Adam. Aber du hast heute ein Tempo an den Tag gelegt, da konnte ich beim besten Willen nicht mithalten."

„Dann musst du halt mehr trainieren."

Frederic stoppte und hielt ihn am Arm fest. „Möchtest du mir erzählen, was dich heute so aufgebracht hat?"

„Dir? Sicher nicht."

Adam wollte weiterlaufen, aber sein Freund hielt ihn noch immer fest. „Adam, wir sind Freunde. Du hörst mir immer zu, wenn ich Probleme habe und das ist nicht so selten, also kann ich verflucht nochmal dir auch zuhören."

Adam sah in den Himmel. Sein Puls wurde ruhiger. Er darf seine Wut über sich selber nicht an seinem Freund auslassen. So stark darf der Wolf nicht in ihm sein. Er nahm sich vor, ab morgen auch wieder mit seinen Spaziergängen am Hafen anzufangen. Seit er an dem Projekt von Frederics Vater arbeitete, verbrachte er jede freie Minute im Büro. Adam musste sein Leben wieder ordnen. Er sah wieder zu seinem Freund und lächelte. „Entschuldige bitte. Ich denke, ich habe einfach nur schlecht geschlafen."

„Ich dachte eigentlich, wir können noch in die Stadt, aber dann sollten wir vielleicht doch lieber gleich nach Hause gehen."

Adam legte seinen Arm um Frederic. „Wir gehen in die Stadt. Nur weil in mir ein Sturm tobte, müssen wir nicht den Abend zu Hause verbringen."

„Na, dann los."

Nach dem Essen kehrten sie in einer der vielen Bars der Stadt ein. „Dafür, dass du so schlecht geschlafen hat, hast du heute aber ein ganz schönes Durchhaltevermögen. Adam, ich bin fertig. Lass uns noch ein Bier trinken und nach Hause gehen."

„Du lässt nach, mein Freund."

„Ich habe einen strengen Vermieter. Wenn ich nicht spätestens um sieben am Tisch sitze, wirft er mich raus."

„Ich sag dir immer wieder, suche dir eine andere Unterkunft. Mit dem Kerl würde ich auch nicht gerne zusammen wohnen."

Beide liefen zur Bar und bestellten noch eine Runde. „Hallo, Frederic. Dich sieht man ja auch immer seltener hier."

Ein Mann, der nicht älter als Frederic war, stellte sich zwischen Adam und seinem Freund. „Konrad, alter Hund. Du weißt doch ganz genau, seit ich auf der Universität bin, habe ich nicht mehr so viel Zeit."

Konrad lachte laut. Er hatte, wie Adam und Frederic, auch schon das eine oder andere Bier getrunken. „Du machst Witze. Du willst mir doch nicht sagen, du machst so was wie arbeiten?"

„Ja, ich kann das auch noch nicht glauben. Konrad, ich will dir einen guten Freund vorstellen." Er zeigte auf Adam. „Das ist mein Freund Adam. Wir studieren zusammen."

Konrad hob sein Glas und prostete Adam zu. „Sag mal Frederic, ich habe gehört, dein Vater hat das Brückenprojekt an Land gezogen und steht kurz davor, auch den Neubau vom Amtssitz des Gouverneurs sich unter den Nagel zu reißen."

„Ja ,das stimmt. Mein Freund hier arbeitet mit ihm an diesem Projekt." Er sah zu Adam hinüber. „Wer weiß Adam, wenn du so gut bist, vielleicht macht mein Vater dann den Vorschlag, dass die Brücke deinen Namen bekommt."

Adam nahm noch einen Schluck aus dem Glas. „Ich glaube, eher nicht."

Konrad stieß ihn an. „Nicht so bescheiden. Jetzt weiß ich nämlich, wer du bist. Frederics Vater hat meinem von dir erzählt, und dass er alles dafür tun wird, dass du nach deinem Abschluss bei ihm in der Firma bleibst. Und so etwas sagt der alte Francois nicht einfach nur so. Du musst wirklich gut sein, sonst würde er nicht so große Stücke auf dich halten." Adam antworte nicht darauf. „Mensch, wenn dein Freund wirklich so gut, vielleicht kann er auch eine Lösung für die Bauprobleme in der Bay finden, damit dort endlich der neue Hafen gebaut werden kann."

Frederic verlagerte sein Gewicht auf das andere Bein. Dieses Thema wollte er nun auf keinen Fall besprechen, wenn Adam dabei ist. „Konrad, eins nach dem anderen. Wie wäre es noch mit einer Runde?"

Konrad ließ sein Glas auf den Tresen knallen. „Ich bezahle und dann mein neuer Freund…." Er sah zu Adam. „….. dann sagst du mir, wie du die Chinesen und die stinkenden Indianer aus der Bay vertreiben würdest." Er schaute wieder zu Frederic. „Denn wir brauchen schnell eine Lösung. Mein Vater hat mir erzählt, dass darüber nachgedacht wird, dass Gebiet der Wilden anzuerkennen und das geht nun überhaupt nicht."

Während Frederic in sein Glas starrte, stellte Adam langsam seines ab. „Frederic, ich denke wir sollten jetzt gehen."

„Was ist los? Die Nacht ist noch jung und du sollst mir erzählen, wie wir dieses Pack loswerden können."

Konrad tippte Adam bei seinen Worten gegen die Brust. Frederic konnte gar nicht so schnell reagieren, wie Adam Konrad am Kragen packte. „Ich werde dir gar nichts erzählen und wenn du nicht dein dreckiges Maul hältst, werde ich dafür sorgen, dass du die nächsten Monate nur noch Suppe zu dir nehmen kannst."

Konrad schlug Adam die Arme weg. „Was hast du denn für ein Problem?"

Frederic versuchte, sich zwischen seine beiden Freunde zu stellen. „Adam, komm. Ich denke, du hast recht und wir sollten jetzt besser gehen."

Konrad sah die beiden Freunde skeptisch an. „Frederic, du willst mir doch nicht sagen, dass dein Freund hier ein Indianerfreund ist?"

Adam stieß Frederic zur Seite. „Und wenn das so ist…hast du damit ein Problem?"

Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen sah er Adam an. „Natürlich. Wer nicht? Sie stinken, sie sprechen nicht unsere Sprache, nehmen uns unser Land we…"

Weiter konnte Konrad nicht sprechen, da Adam ihm mit voller Wucht in das Gesicht schlug. Konrad versuchte, sich am Tresen festzuhalten, damit er nicht in die Knie ging. Adam hielt ihn mit einer Hand am Hemd fest und mit der anderen schlug er immer wieder zu. Frederic versuchte, seinen Freund von Konrad wegzuziehen. „Adam, hör sofort auf. Er hat schon genug."

Adam schlug weiter auf Konrad ein. Frederic blieb keine andere Wahl. Wenn er seinen Freund vor einer großen Dummheit bewahren wollte, musste er das jetzt tun. So holte er aus und schlug Adam mit aller Kraft in das Gesicht. Augenblicklich ließ Adam Konrad los und taumelte rückwärts und faste sich an die Nase. Danach sah er mit entsetztem Blick auf seine Hände und dann auf Konrad und Frederic. Ohne etwas zu sagen, verließ er die Bar und rannte in die nächste Gasse….

XXXXX

…Sein Kopf lehnte immer noch an der Mauer. Ohne Frederic hätte er Konrad sicher totgeschlagen. Adam hatte in seiner Wut unbedachte Pfeile verschossen. Er hatte keinen Sieg errungen über seinen größten Feind…..über sich. In den letzten Monaten hatte er alles verraten, was ihm so wichtig war.

„Adam?..." Frederic kam die Gasse entlanggerannt. Er blieb hinter Adam stehen und berührte in vorsichtig am Rücken. „Adam….?"

Ganz langsam richtete Adam sich auf und drehte sich um. Mit ausdruckslosen Augen sah er Frederic an. „Ich habe meine Art zu Denken und zu Leben verloren. Ich bin nicht mehr vertraut mit der Erde, den Wäldern und allem, was dort wächst. Ich laufe nur noch herum wie ein in Panik geratener Büffel auf der Jagd nach Geld und Vergnügen.

Ich muss wieder lernen, im Einklang der Natur zu leben, sonst werde ich die nächsten Jahre hier nicht überstehen."

Frederic verstand nicht, was mit Adam los war, aber so wie eben in der Bar, hatte er ihn noch nie erlebt. Für ihn war Adam immer jemand gewesen, den nichts erschüttern oder aus der Ruhe bringen konnte. „Adam, was willst du jetzt tun?"

„Ich muss meine Stille und meine Weisheit wieder finden." Er sah seinen Freund nun direkt an. „Ich bin sicher, du wirst es nicht verstehen, aber ich werde Boston für eine kurze Zeit verlassen. Ich muss mir einen Platz suchen, an dem ich vier Tage und vier Nächte bleiben werde. Ich werde nur das zu mir nehmen, was die Natur mir gibt. Dort hoffe ich, wieder zu mir zu finden. Sollte ich es nicht schaffen, werde ich Boston für immer verlassen." 

Was immer sein Freund hatte, das wollte Frederic auf keinen Fall, dass Adam sein Studium abbrechen würde. „Ja, du hast recht. Ich verstehe nicht, was du hast, aber wenn du meinst, du findest das, was du suchst, in den vier Tagen, dann mach es und wenn du es dann immer noch nicht gefunden hast, dann bleibe weitere vier Tage. Ich will nicht, dass du Boston verlässt."

„Wir werden sehen." Dann blickte Adam die Gasse herunter. „Wie geht es Konrad?"

Frederic grinste. „Ganz gut. Er steht wieder, aber ein ist sicher Adam, in deiner Gegenwart wird er nie wieder etwas Negatives über Indianer sagen."


	31. Chapter 31

Bereits vor Sonnenaufgang hatte er sich auf den Weg gemacht. Adam hatte sich ein Pferd gemietet und als die Sonne aufging, lag Boston schon weit hinter ihm. Er hatte keine Ahnung wo der Weg ihn hin führen würde. Er hatte kein Ziel. Im vollen Galopp ritt er über die Wiesen und der Wind schlug ihm in das Gesicht. Für Adam viel zu früh aber für das Pferd wichtig fiel er nach einiger Zeit zurück in ein normales Tempo.

Es war nur Natur um ihm herum. Keine Menschen, kein Lärm und…keine Unruhe. Adam spürte bereits jetzt wie gut es ihm tat, aus der Stadt weg zu sein. Die Enge die in den letzten Tagen in ihm immer stärker wurde, ließ nach.

Kurz nach der Mittagzeit verließ er den Weg und ritt auf eine Berggruppe zu. Vorsichtig lief das Pferd über den steinigen Untergrund. Auf einer kleinen Anhöhe hielt Adam an und blickte in ein Tal herunter. Dort war er. Der Platz an dem er die nächsten Tage bleiben würde. Mit Bedacht führte Adam sein Pferd die Anhöhe herunter. Dann stieg er aus dem Sattel und sah sich um. Es war kein sehr großes Tal und somit genau richtig für seine Zwecke. So sattelte er das Pferd ab, entfernte das Zaumzeug und ließ es frei auf der Wiese grasen. Da es nicht nach einem Sommergewitter aussah, musste er sich keine Sorgen machen, dass es einfach davon laufen würde. Nachdem er sich ein Platz für sein Nachtlager gesucht hatte, schaute er auf den kleinen See der vor ihm lag. Mit geschlossenen Augen und mit einem tiefen Atemzug nahm er die frische Bergluft in sich auf. Danach zog er sich langsam aus und ging in den See. Erst als sein Körper es ihm sagte, das es genug sei, verließ er das Wasser und legte sich auf die Wiese. Sein Blick ging in den Himmel und Adam sah zu wie die Wolken an ihm vorbei zogen. Wieder ein tiefer Atemzug. Dann schloss er die Augen und ließ die Natur in sich wirken. Leise hörte er dem Rauschen des Windes zu und seine innere Stille breitete sich immer mehr aus bis er nur seinen eigenen Atem hörte.

Die Sonne würde bald hinter den Bergen verschwinden als Adam schweißgebadet aufwachte. Sein Oberkörper hob und senkte sich viel zu schnell und der Blick war starr in den Himmel gerichtet. Er hatte sie wieder gefunden seine innere Stille aber er war erschrocken, was dann passiert ist. Wie hatte Amarok zu ihm mal gesagt. In der inneren Stille hört jede Bewegung des denken auf und das Herz beginnt zu sprechen. Aber was sein Herz ihn im Traum erzählt hatte, erschreckte ihn. Er hatte geträumt, dass er wieder zu Hause in Nevada war und im Dorf der Gosiute stand. Im ganzen Dorf waren Brücken gebaut die bis nach Virginia City reichten. Der Bach an dem Koko und er immer angelten war mit Sand zu geschüttet wie auch alle anderen Gewässer rund um die Ponderosa.

Er selber stand in der Mitte vom Dorf mit einem Zeichenblock in der Hand und laut lachend rief er Amarok und den anderen zu, dass es sein Land sei und er damit machen könnte was er wolle. Dann veränderte sich das Bild. Seine Familie und Amarok mit seinen Kriegern kamen in voller Kriegsbemalung auf ihn zu und umkreisten ihn. Bis sie so dicht waren, dass sie ihn mit ihren Körpern erdrückten.

Ganz allmählich beruhigte er sich wieder. Wie hatte er es nur so weit kommen lassen können? Warum hatte er die ersten Anzeichen nicht wahrgenommen? Wie konnte er nur so blind werden? Das ganze erinnerte ihn an seinen Vater. Der auch das eine oder andere Mal den Blick für das Wichtige verloren hatte, weil er ebenfalls nicht auf das gehört hatte, was sein Herz ihm sagen wollte. Wie konnte er sich damals nur anmaßen ihm deswegen einen Vorwurf zu machen? Er war kein Stück besser. Adam richtete sich langsam auf. Es war der erste Tag. Er sollte nicht versuchen, gleich in den ersten Stunden für all seine Fragen eine Antwort zu finden. Er hatte Zeit. Viel Zeit. Zuerst einmal würde er etwas Holz für sein Lagerfeuer suchen. Adam zog sich die Hose an und machte sich auf den Weg.

An seinem dritten Tag war er Amarok dankbar. Als ob Kokos Vater es geahnt hätte, dass Adam in seiner Zeit in Boston in eine Krise stürzen würde. Er hatte Adam diesen Rat gegeben, wenn er sein Herz nicht mehr hören würde, dass er sich vier Tage und vier Nächte in die Einsamkeit begeben sollte. Dann würde er, wenn der große Geist es wollte, den Weg zu sich zurück finden. Denn die Einsamkeit ist die Tiefe der Natur des Herzens, die Perle aus reinen Gold in Zentrum aller Dinge, die Schatzkammer, in die kein Räuber eindringen kann. Will man die unermesslichen Reichtümer des Geistes kennenlernen, dann muss man lernen mit sich selbst zu leben. Und er hatte den Weg zurück gefunden. Seine Seele war noch nicht ganz verloren gewesen. Aber was er jetzt tun sollte wusste er noch nicht. Sein Studium stand doch im Gegensatz zu dem was Amarok ihm schon sehr früh erklärt hatte.

Wer die Erde nicht respektiert, zerstört sie. Wer nicht alles Leben so wie das eigene respektiert, wird zum Mörder. Denn der Mensch glaubt manchmal, er sei zum Besitzer, zum Herrscher erhoben worden. Das ist ein Irrtum. Er ist nur ein Teil des Ganzen. Seine Aufgabe ist dies eines Hüters, eines Verwalters, nicht die eines Ausbeuters. Der Mensch hat Verantwortung, nicht die Macht. Man sollte bei jeder, Entscheidung an die siebte der kommenden Generation denken. Es ist unsere Aufgabe dafür zu sorgen, dass die Menschen nach uns, die noch ungeborenen Generationen, eine Welt vorfinden, die nicht schlechter als die unsere ist.-und hoffentlich besser.

Adam lehnte an einem Felsen und sah auf das Wasser. Wie kann er seine Lebensweise mit den Fortschritt den das Leben bringt vereinbaren? Er lehnte doch den Fortschritt nicht ab. Es ist auch nicht möglich diesen aufzuhalten. Was würde er jetzt dafür geben, wenn Kokos Vater hier wäre. Er hätte sicher einen Rat für ihn.

Adam schmunzelte. Als erstes würde er ihn raten, nicht so ungeduldig mit sich zu sein. Er hatte ja noch zwei Nächte und einen Tag vor sich. Die Antworten werden sich noch ergeben. Jetzt war er erst einmal froh, dass die Rast die er eingelegt hatte dafür gesorgt hat, dass ihn seine Seele wieder eingeholt hatte.

Es war die letzte Nacht. Am Morgen würde Adam nach Boston zurückkehren. Lange hatte er darüber nachgedacht, wie es mit ihm weiter gehen sollte. Adam hatte zurück zu sich selbst gefunden und zu seiner Art zu denken und zu leben und die Erkenntnis daraus war, dass er nicht den Rest seines Lebens in einer Stadt wie Boston verbringen würde. Er brauchte die Natur um sich. Er brauchte die Gespräche mit seinem Vater am Kamin. Die Gespräche mit Amarok und Koko.

Koko….Sie brauchte nur ein Brief von ihm zu lesen und schon wusste sie das etwas nicht mit ihm stimmte. Sie vermisste er besonders. Die Mädchen die er bisher in Boston kennengelernt hatte, waren mit ihr nicht zu vergleichen. Hier waren sie nur daran interessiert, was er studierte und in welchen Kreisen er sich bewegte. Und genau das war es, was ihn hier in Boston fehlte. Die Ehrlichkeit untereinander. Hier zählt nur wer wie und wo wohnt und wer zum nächsten gesellschaftlichen Ereignis eingeladen war. Er wollte nicht in einem Haus wie das von Frederics Eltern enden und er wollte auch keine Frau an seiner Seite haben deren Herz nur im Rhythmus seines Status schlug. So hatte er beschlossen sein Studium abzubrechen und vor dem Winter seine Reise zurück nach Nevada anzutreten. Der Einzige der ihm dabei Leid tat, war Frederic. Er war für Adam ein guter Freund geworden und hatte ihn in der Bar davor bewahrt, einen großen Fehler zu begehen. Adam hoffte, dass Frederic auch dann weiter studieren würde, wenn er nicht mehr da ist.

Er sah zu den Bergen hoch. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern und die Sonne würde aufgehen.

Adam stand auf und packte seine Sachen. Wenn er jetzt los reiten würde, könnte er kurz nach der Mittagzeit zu Hause sein. Dort würde er sich frische Sachen anziehen, rasieren und etwas essen. Er hatte nämlich einen mächtigen Hunger. Denn viel zum Essen hatte er hier im Tal nicht gefunden. Das Glück beim fangen der Fische hatte ihn hier irgendwie verlassen. Mit einem letzten Blick schwang er sich auf sein Pferd und verließ das Tal. Bevor er nach Nevada zurück ging würde er sicher nicht nochmal hierher zurückkehren und somit wollte er auf jeden Fall auf den Rückweg sich noch einen Platz in Boston suchen, wo er sich in den verbleibenden Wochen hin und wieder zurückziehen konnte. Deshalb hatte er beschlossen nicht über die Hauptstraße nach Boston zu reiten sondern entlang der Küste, um dann durch das Arbeiterviertel zum Mietsstall zu gelangen.

So wie Adam es vermutet hatte, erreichte er Boston kurz nach dem Mittag. Er ritt durch ein kleines Waldstück. Kurz dahinter würde dann das Arbeiterviertel beginnen. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er mit einen mal , dass ein kleiner Trampelpfad zwischen den Bäumen entlang lief. Adam wendet sein Pferd und folgte dem Pfad. Nach wenigen Minuten lichtete sich das Waldstückchen und er stand an der Steilküste und blickte auf das Meer. Langsam stieg er vom Pferd, band es fest und lief zum der Rand der Klippe. Links von ihm befand sich keine zwei Meter unter ihm ein Plateau. Vorsichtig kletterte er die Felsen herunter bis er den Felsvorsprung erreicht hatte.

Dort stellte er sich an den Rand und sah auf das offene Meer. Es war nichts hören. Keine Wellen. Kein Lärm der Stadt. Nur der leichte Wind der ihn in das Gesicht wehte. Adam bückte sich und nahm etwas Erde in die Hand und ließ sie langsam wieder zu Boden rieseln. Und sofort wusste er es. Das würde sein Ort der Ruhe für die restliche Zeit sein. Laut sagte er " Mitawasicun he omakiyake."

Er richtete sich wieder auf. „Sie haben jetzt aber nicht vor sich von der Klippe zu stürzen?"

Adam fuhr herum und musste zweimal hinsehen. Am Ende des Plateaus, an der Wand, saß Frederics Schwester. Seine Verwirrung über die Situation war ihn deutlich anzusehen. Frederics Schwester erhob sich vom Boden. „Sie sind doch der Freund von meinen Bruder?"

„Ja."

Er wusste nicht was er sonst sagen sollte und sie sah ihn nur kopfschüttelnd an. „Und haben Sie meinen Bruder in der Bar liegen gelassen aus der Sie anscheinend gerade gekommen sind?"

„Wie bitte?"

„Na so wie Sie aussehen kommen Sie doch nicht gerade aus der Universität."

Adam sah an sich herab und lächelte dann verschmitzt. Ja so wie er aussah würde man ihn nicht in die Universität oder in ein Restaurant lassen. Seine Sachen waren voller Sand und Staub und er brauchte nicht in einen Spiegel zu sehen um zu wissen, dass der Schlag von Frederic seine Spuren hinterlassen hatte. Er fasste sich in das Gesicht. Und das seine letzte Rasur jetzt bald eine Woche her ist, verbesserte sein Erscheinungsbild sicher auch nicht. „Ich hoffe mal das Frederic in der Universität ist und nicht unter irgendeinen Tisch und ich komme gerade von einem kleinen Ausflug zurück."

Sie lachte leise auf. „Sie wollen mir doch nicht erzählen, dass mein Bruder freiwillig etwas lernen würde und wo ihr Ausflug Sie hingeführt hat, kann ich mir auch vorstellen."

Adam verschränkte seine Arme. „Warum habe ich nur das Gefühl das Sie keine hohe Meinung von ihrem Bruder haben und mich gleich mit in diese Schublade stecken?"

„Weil mein lieber Bruder in seinen Leben bis jetzt nichts anders gemacht hat als feiern, trinken und das Geld unserer Eltern verschleudert und jetzt wo er bei ihnen wohnt wird es sicher nicht besser geworden sein, sondern ich denke noch schlimmer."

„Sie beide haben sich anscheinend schon lange nicht mehr unterhalten, denn sonst würden Sie wissen, dass ihr Bruder jeden Tag in der Universität ist und sich sein Geld bei ihren Vater in der Firma verdient."

„Das kann ich nicht glauben."

„Das können Sie aber." Adam zeigte auf den Zeichenblock der auf den Boden neben ihr lag. „Haben Sie das gezeichnet?"

Sie bückte sich schnell, hob den Block auf und klappte ihn zu. „Ja das habe ich aber wie wurde mein Vater sagen. Reine Zeitvergeudung."

Adam hob erstaunt eine Augenbraue hoch. „Oh mit ihm haben Sie auch so ein gutes Verhältnis, wie mit ihrem Bruder obwohl er sicher nicht sein Leben in Bars verbringt?"

Sie funkelte ihn böse an. „Sie müssen sich nicht über mich lustig machen."

„Warum nicht? Sie haben mich doch auch gleich in eine Schublade gesteckt."

Sie drehte sich um und suchte ihre Sachen zusammen. „Ich denke ich gehe jetzt."

Er trat einen Schritt vor und hielt Sie am Arm fest. „Entschuldigung. Es war nicht meine Absicht mich über Sie lustig zu machen." Sie zog ihren Arm weg. „Ich würde wirklich gerne wissen warum ihr Vater es für eine Zeitverschwendung hält, dass Sie zeichnen? Er muss doch froh sein, dass Sie dieses Talent haben. Frederic ist bei weiten nicht so gut."

Sie sah nun etwas verbittert aus. „Ja das muss ich mir auch immer anhören das ich es habe und nicht er, wenn er mir eine seiner Predigten hält." Sie holte tief Luft. „Sie haben keine Ahnung das nicht nur mein Bruder, sondern auch ich eine große Enttäuschung für meinen Vater bin."

„Nein Sie sind leider kein Thema bei uns zu Hause."

Sie setzte sich auf einen kleinen Felsen und schaute auf das Meer.

Da sie nicht weiter redete aber auch anscheinend nicht vor hatte zu gehen, setzte er sich auf den Boden und lehnte sich an die Felswand wie sie es zuvor getan hatte. So saßen sie beide eine Zeitlang da und sahen nur auf das Wasser. Als sie weiter sprach zuckte er leicht zusammen. „Frederic und ich waren elf als wir nach Boston kamen. Im ersten Jahr haben wir noch viel zusammen gemacht wie auch in Frankreich. So wie Zwillinge halt sind aber dann hatte er sich mit einigen Jungs aus der Nachbarschaft angefreundet und ich mit einem Mädchen, was ich am Strand kennengelernt habe. Das war der Zeitpunkt als sich unsere Lebensansichten in eine komplett andere Richtung entwickelten. Er bewegte sich nur noch in den Kreisen die mein Vater so liebt und ich…..ich stellte nach einiger Zeit fest, dass meine Freundin vom Strand das Kind einer Arbeiterfamilie war. Um es kurz zu machen. Wir sind heute noch sehr gute Freunde und mein Vater ist überhaupt nicht davon begeistert. In seinen Augen verbringe ich zu viel Zeit mit ihr und in ihren Viertel." Sie machte eine kleine Pause und atmete tief durch. „Ich hatte meiner Freundin damals das Lesen und Schreiben beigebracht und seit Anfang des Jahres bringen wir beiden es den Kindern in ihrem Viertel bei. Denn es gibt dort keine Schule und die Arbeiterkinder werden nicht gerne an den Schulen in der Stadt gesehen, was dazu führt das viele von ihnen zu Hause bleiben. Im Moment überlegen wir, wo wir mit den Kindern in Winter hingehen können. Es war im Januar doch recht kalt in unseren Unterstand und wir haben in den letzten Monaten immer mehr Kinder dazu bekommen." Sie sah ihn ernst an. „So nun können Sie genauso entsetzt sein, wie meine Eltern und der Rest von Frederics Freunden."

Adam sah wieder auf das Meer. Das konnte er sich sehr gut vorstellen, dass das nicht in das Weltbild von dem guten Mr. Francois passt. Mit einem Lächeln stellte er sich gerade vor, wie die ganzen Kinder der Arbeiter in seinem Garten fangen spielten. Frederics Schwester sprang auf und schaute ihn zornig an. „Das war mir so klar, dass Sie sich darüber lustig machen. Ich habe Sie doch in die richtige Schublade gesteckt. Sie sind so wie ich es mir gedacht habe. Genauso wie mein Bruder und seine Freunde. Warum hätte es auch sein können, dass ausgerechnet Sie anders sind."

Schnell stand Adam auf und hob die Hand. „Nein..nein… ich habe nicht über Sie gelacht. Meine Fantasie ist nur gerade etwas mit mir durchgegangen." Sie sah ihn weiter finster an. „Ich finde das gut was Sie machen. Glauben Sie mir es. Ich frage mich nur warum Sie den Unterstand nicht ausbauen?"

Sie stemmte ihre Hände in die Hüften. „Entweder machen Sie sich noch immer über mich lustig oder Sie sind nicht von hier."

„So wie es aussieht, bin ich bei ihnen zu Hause auch kein Thema."

„Oh doch natürlich sind Sie das. Mein Vater spricht ständig von ihnen und dem neuen Projekt aber ich höre da nicht zu. So wichtig sind Sie mir nicht."

Leicht pikiert schaute er sie an. „Danke schön…..Ja ich bin nicht von hier. Ich komme aus Nevada aber ich denke genauso wie bei mir zu Hause sollte es doch auch hier möglich sein, ein Schulhaus zu bauen?"

Mit zusammengekniffen Augen betrachtete sie ihn verständnislos. „Nevada? Sie sind den ganzen Weg hierhergekommen um in Boston zu studieren? Ich würde niemals freiwillig hier wohnen wollen."

„Ja es ist nicht einfach hier." Sie standen sich gegenüber und schwiegen. „Und…warum kann man in Boston kein Schulhaus bauen?"

„Weil die Arbeiter kein Geld dafür haben und keiner von den lieben Freunden und Geschäftspartnern meines Vaters, ihr Geld für so etwas ausgeben würden."

Er sah sie entschlossen an. „Dann zeigen Sie mir ihren Unterstand."

„Wie bitte?"

„Sie sollen mir den Ort zeigen, an dem Sie die Kinder unterrichten."

„Warum?"

Jetzt musste er lachen. „Na ich denke Sie wissen was ihr Bruder und ich studieren. Dann sollte mir doch sicher etwas einfallen, was man aus den Unterstand machen könnte."

Sie sah Adams entschlossenen Blick. „Das ist ihr ernst nicht wahr?"

„Ja."

„Dazu müssen wir aber in das Arbeiterviertel aber….." Sie betrachtete ihn wieder von oben bis unten. „….so wie Sie aussehen, dürften Sie dort nicht auffallen."

„ Vielen Dank…..Sie haben wirklich eine sehr nette Art mit ihren Mitmenschen umzugehen."

Beim Rückweg über die Felsen lehnte sie dankend seine Hilfe ab, als sie dann beide bei seinem Pferd standen schaute er sich um. „Wo steht ihr Pferd?"

„Ich habe keins. Ich komme immer zu Fuß hierher."

Er nahm die Zügel in die Hand. „Dann werden wir halt laufen. Überings mein Name ist Cartwright. Adam Cartwright."

Er reichte ihr seine Hand. Ohne darauf zu achten das sie von dem sandigen Boden noch dreckig war nahm sie sie an. „Bridget."

Nach nicht mal dreißig Minuten standen sie vor einem sehr baufälligen Unterstand. Adam betrachte sich das Holz und die Bodenbeschaffenheit. „Bridget und du bist dir sicher, dass es kein Ärger geben wird, wenn du hier ein Schulhaus bauen lassen würdest?"

„Glaube mir Adam. Es interessiert keinen was hier in diesem Viertel passiert. Die Verantwortlichen der Stadt richten ihre Aufmerksamkeit nur darauf, das Boston immer größer wird und noch mehr Familien aus reichen Hause hierher ziehen und das sie ihr Geld hier investieren."

Er steckte seine Hände in die Hosentasche und schaute sich den Platz erneut an. Dann sah er in den Himmel zu den Wolken. Wenn er es nicht besser wüsste, würde er vermuten, dass Amarok seine Hände im Spiel hatte und er ihn auf diesen Weg einen Rat gegeben hat. Warum hatte er, wenn er an sein Studium und an seine Zukunft gedacht hatte nie überlegt, dass er sich doch aussuchen konnte an welchen Projekte er arbeiten wollte. Er braucht doch nicht Gebiete verändern oder Brücken an Orte zu bauen, die er für nicht sinnvoll hielt. Warum sollte er sein Wissen nicht nur denen zu Verfügung stellen, die wie er dachten?

Natürlich war die Arbeit die er die letzten Monate für Mr. Francois gemacht hatte, eine Herausforderung gewesen und es hatte ihm Spaß gemacht Lösungen für angeblich kaum lösbare Probleme zu finden aber warum sollte es in Zukunft nicht auch Projekte in dieser Größe geben, die nicht so massiv in die Natur eingreifen. Warum sollte er sich nicht um die Wünsche von denen kümmern, deren Stimmen nicht so laut waren. Er sah wieder auf den Unterstand und dann zu Bridget. Ja er würde es probieren. Aber wenn er nur die kleinsten Anzeichen bei sich bemerken würde, dass er sich wieder verirrt, dann würde er Boston verlassen.

„Gut. Es sollte kein Problem sein hier ein kleines Schulhaus zu bauen. Um das Holz werde ich mich kümmern und Frederic und ich werden dann am Wochenende mit den Arbeiten anfangen und wer weiß, vielleicht hilft uns ja noch der eine oder andere aus dem Viertel."

„Frederic? Die Zeiten das ich an Wunder glaube sind vorbei Adam."

Mit breiten Grinsen sah er sie an. „Dann wirst du am Wochenende wieder ein Wunder sehen, weil wenn er nicht dabei ist, fliegt er aus meinem Haus raus."

Sie schaute ihn immer noch ungläubig an. „Und du machst dich wirklich nicht lustig über mich?"

„Du wirst es am Wochenende sehen. Aber jetzt Bridget werde ich nach Hause gehen, weil sonst sterbe ich hier vor deinen Füßen an Hunger."

„Wie bitte?"

Mit einem Lächeln schwang er sich auf sein Pferd und ritt nach Hause.


	32. Chapter 32

„Ich soll was machen?"

Frederic stand in der Küche und sah Adam fassungslos an, während dieser sich etwas zum Essen machte. „Du sollst mit mir am Wochenende im Arbeiterviertel ein Schulhaus bauen."

„Was?"

Adam drehte sich mit besorgtem Blick zu seinem Freund. „Hast du in den letzten Tagen Probleme mit deinem Gehör bekommen?"

„Nein, habe ich nicht, aber du hast bei deinem Ausflug wohl zu viel Sonne abbekommen."

Adam wandte sich wieder seinem Essen zu. Frederic wartete, ob sein Freund ihm noch mehr sagen würde. „Hallo Adam…..kannst du mir bitte auch sagen, warum ich das machen sollte?"

„Weil du mein Freund bist und deine Schwester Hilfe braucht."

Frederics Miene wurde ernst und er ging einen Schritt auf Adam zu. „Was hat meine Schwester damit zu tun und wenn sie etwas damit zu tun hat, was hast du dann damit zu tun?…Ich dachte, du warst in den letzten Tagen nicht in Boston?"

„Frederic hole Luft und beruhige dich."

„Was hast du mit meiner Schwester zu tun? Ich habe dir gesagt, sie ist für dich tabu."

Adam nahm seinen Teller, lief an Frederic vorbei ins Wohnzimmer und setzte sich an den Tisch. „Ich habe sie zufällig getroffen und sie hat mir erzählt, dass es im Viertel der Arbeiter keine Schule gibt. So haben wir beschlossen, eine zu bauen, damit auch dort die Kinder Lesen und Schreiben lernen können."

Sein Freund stellte sich zu Adam an den Tisch. „Wir?" Adam zeigte mit der Gabel auf den Stuhl gegenüber. „Ich will mich nicht setzen."

„Gut, dann sprechen wir auch nicht weiter. Ich habe nicht die Absicht, während des Essens ständig meinen Kopf zu heben."

Brabbelnderweise nahm Frederic Platz.

„Frederic, du musst dir keine Sorgen machen. Ich werde für deine Schwester nur das Schulhaus bauen mehr nicht. In den letzten Tagen ist mir sehr viel klar geworden und eine Sache davon ist, dass ich nach dem Studium auf keinen Fall hier in Boston bleiben werde und glaube mir, keine Frau von hier geht freiwillig nach Nevada und auf ein Abenteuer mit deiner Schwester bin ich auch nicht aus. Ich hoffe, damit können wir dieses Kapitel nun abschließen und uns über das Projekt unterhalten?"

„Du gibst mir dein Wort? Adam, auch wenn meine Schwester und ich uns in den letzten Jahren nicht mehr so verstanden haben wie früher, ist sie immer noch meine Schwester und ich werde nicht zusehen, wenn sie für dich nur eine willkommene Abwechslung sein soll."

Adam schaute leicht genervt von seinem Teller auf. „Habe ich das nicht gerade schon gesagt. Meine Zukunftspläne sehen anders aus."

Frederic lehnte sich im Stuhl zurück. „Gut. Ich glaube dir. Sonst verliere ich auch mal die Beherrschung, wie du bei Konrad und nun mein Freund, nenne mir bitte einen Grund, warum ich bei so einem blödsinnigen Projekt mitmachen soll?"

Adam legte sein Besteck zur Seite. „Frederic, hast du etwas gegen die Leute aus diesem Viertel?"

„Es sind Arbeiter, Adam. Sie leben nicht in unserer Welt."

Adam sah seinen Freund sehr ernst an. „Doch, das tun sie Frederic."

„Also in meinem Freundeskreis gibt es keine."

Adam schüttelte den Kopf. „Und ich war der Meinung schon….und außerdem hast du bereits schon Jahre mit ihnen unter einem Dach gelebt."

Mit großen Augen sah sein Freund ihn an. „Ich habe was?"

„Frederic, du hast wohl vergessen, ohne die Menschen aus diesem Viertel hättest du nicht so ein leichtes Leben führen können und denke daran, auch ich bin ohne Geld aufgewachsen. Es gab viele Winter, an denen mein Vater nicht wusste, wie wir diesen überstehen sollten und ich bin jedem dankbar dafür, der uns auf dem Weg von hier nach Nevada geholfen hat und nicht erst überlegen musste, ob wir es wert sind.

Durch die Arbeiter musstest du nie kennenlernen was es heißt, zu frieren, weil bei dir immer das Feuer im Ofen brannte. Du bist nie morgens hungrig aufgewacht, weil kein Geld für das Abendbrot da war. Deine Sachen waren immer sauber und lagen für dich am Morgen bereit. Du konntest eine Schule besuchen, die dir es ermöglichte, Lesen und Schreiben zu lernen. Verstehe mich nicht falsch Frederic, ich mache dir keinen Vorwurf, dass du so aufgewachsen bist, aber was ich dir vorwerfe ist, dass du abfällig auf diese Menschen schaust. Du hast von dem Geld deines Vaters gelebt und musstest nie dafür einen Finger krumm machen, aber diese Menschen arbeiten von morgens bis abends, um dann mit ein paar Dollar in der Tasche nach Hause zu gehen, um ihre Familien zu versorgen und wenn ich dann höre, dass die Kinder von ihnen nicht in den Schulen in der Stadt akzeptiert werden, macht mich das sauer. Ihr lebt hier in einer Welt, die nicht viel mit dem Leben der anderen zu tun hat. Verlasse Boston mal, dann lernst du das wirkliche Leben kennen." Adam nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und versuchte, wieder ruhiger zu werden. „Entschuldige Frederic, ich wollte dich nicht anfahren, aber ich kann nicht verstehen, dass du und deine Freunde euer Leben so selbstverständlich nehmt und jeden der anders ist, missbilligt."

Frederic sagte keinen Ton. Er sah Adam auch nicht an. Nach einer Weile stand Adam auf und brachte sein Geschirr in die Küche.

Er war gerade beim Abwasch, als Frederic zu ihm kam. „Es tut mir leid, Adam. Ich ….ich habe das aus dieser Sicht noch nie gesehen. Mein Leben lang haben mir meine Eltern gesagt, dass wir mit diesen Kindern nicht spielen sollen. Sie wären nicht gut für uns. Sie würden uns nur das Stehlen und Betrügen beibringen und deswegen habe ich mich nie mit ihnen beschäftigt."

Adams Stimme war immer noch sehr ernst. „Das hast du dann einfach nur so hingenommen und nicht darüber nachgedacht? Frederic, dann denke mal jetzt über zwei Sachen nach. Das Erste, würde dein Vater Leute für sich arbeiten lassen, die stehlen und betrügen? Und das Zweite, deine Schwester hatte die selben Eltern und sie hat kein Problem damit, dass ihre beste Freundin aus diesem Viertel kommt."

Wieder herrschte Stille im Raum. „Adam, ich habe so etwas noch nie gemacht."

„Was…..nachdenken?"

Frederic verdrehte die Augen. Warum musste sein Freund es ihm immer nur so schwer machen. „Ich habe noch nie etwas gebaut oder großartig Werkzeug in der Hand gehabt."

Adam sah ihn fragend an. „Natürlich hast du schon etwas gebaut. Was ist mit dem Modell, das wir nach dem ersten Jahr vorweisen mussten?"

Frederic sah an die Decke. „Das habe ich mir bauen lassen."

„Du hast was?"

Adam konnte es nicht fassen. „Deswegen wolltest du nicht, dass wir zusammenarbeiten. Ich habe mich schon gewundert."

„Natürlich konnte ich es nicht mit dir machen. Du hättest nie zugelassen, dass jemand Anderes es für mich baut."

Adam stützte sich am Waschbecken ab, holte tief Luft und sprach mit seinem Freund, ohne ihn dabei anzusehen. „Willst du so durch dein Leben gehen? Dich ständig selbst belügen und alles, was dir zu schwer erscheint, mit Geld lösen lassen?" Dann drehte er sich zu seinem Freund um. „Frederic…Ich möchte nicht Jemanden als meinen Freund haben der nicht ehrlich zu sich selbst und anderen ist."

Frederic drehte sich um und verließ die Küche. Dann jedoch blieb er an der Tür stehen. Sein Rücken war durchgestreckt und er atmete laut aus. Nach einiger Zeit drehte er sich wieder zu Adam, der sich keinen Meter bewegt hatte. „Kannst du noch jemanden gebrauchen, der dir die Nägel zureicht? Denn für mehr denke ich, bin ich nicht zu gebrauchen."

Adam grinste ihn frech an. „Oh, glaube mir, du wirst mehr machen, als mir Nägel zuzureichen. Du wirst sehr schnell lernen, wie man ein Haus baut und als erstes wirst du losgehen und dir von deiner Schwester die Stelle zeigen lassen, an der die Schule stehen soll. Danach erwarte ich morgen Abend von dir einen ersten Entwurf, wie sie aussehen soll."

„Bis morgen Abend? Wie soll ich das schaffen?"

„Sicher nicht, indem du hier in der Küche stehst und palaverst."

„Und was machst du bei der ganzen Sache? Nur Befehle erteilen?"

Adam ging auf Frederic zu und schob ihn zur Haustür. „Noch nicht einen Finger gerührt und schon kommen die ersten Beschwerden? Nein, mein Freund. Ich werde mir zuerst einen Kaffee machen, dann einen Brief an Koko schreiben und danach mich in meinen Sessel setzen und ein ganz besonderes Buch von meinen Vater lesen und jetzt verschwinde und mache deine Arbeit."

„Mit dir möchte ich nicht auf eurer Ranch arbeiten."

Beide Freunde lächelten sich an und Adam schloss die Tür hinter Frederic.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Adam betrat sein Büro. Die Scherben von seiner Kaffeetasse lagen noch am Boden. Seine Zeichnungen und Unterlagen waren jedoch nicht mehr da. Er hatte auch nichts anderes erwartet, aber gehofft hatte er es trotzdem. So war es ihm nicht mehr möglich, diese zu vernichten. „Adam…." Adam drehte sich um und sah, wie Mr. Francois auf ihn zukam. „Adam, geht es Ihnen besser? Frederic hat mir erzählt, dass Sie eine Sommergrippe ganz schön umgehauen hat."

„Ja, danke der Nachfrage, mir geht es wieder viel besser."

Mr. Francois lächelte in wissend an. „Adam, wir beide wissen doch, dass das nicht die Wahrheit ist."

Adam legte den Kopf schief. „Sie waren einfach viel zu kritisch mit sich selbst." Er zeigte auf die Scherben. „Das passiert, aber ich kann ihnen sagen, dass das völlig unnötig ist. Ihre Ideen waren fantastisch. Ja, bei der Brücke denken Sie zwar etwas zu modern, aber mit dem Rest ist der Kunde sehr zufrieden gewesen. Nun müssen wir nur noch prüfen, ob wir das alles auch so umsetzten können."

Auch wenn die vier Tage ihm sehr geholfen haben, so haben diese vier Tage auch gereicht, dass er das Projekt nicht mehr aufhalten konnte. „Mr. Francois, warum machen Sie dem Kunden nicht den Vorschlag, dass Ganze mehr stadteinwärts zu bauen? Die Kosten würden sich auf die Hälfte reduzieren und wir müssten nicht den River verkleinern."

„Adam, eines müssen Sie lernen. Unsere Kunden schauen nicht auf das Geld und weiter stadteinwärts möchte der Kunde nicht gehen. Die geplante Universität soll in Konkurrenz zu der anderen stehen. Dort wo sie geplant ist, steht sie über den anderen und man hat einen wunderbaren Blick auf das Meer. Sie wird Eindruck machen und viele Studenten werden sich dann für diese entscheiden. So junger Mann, ich habe gleich noch einen Termin. Sie können sich ihre Sachen wieder aus meinem Büro holen, damit Sie weiter arbeiten können."

Adam machte keine Anstalten, sich zu bewegen. „Mr. Francois, ich muss ihnen leider mitteilen, dass ich nicht weiter an diesem Projekt mitarbeiten werde."

Frederics Vater wollte gerade das Büro verlassen und blieb in der Bewegung stehen. Starrte Adam an und dann lachte er. „Oh, Adam. Ich dachte, ich hätte gerade verstanden, dass Sie gesagt haben, Sie wollen nicht weiter an unserem Projekt arbeiten."

„Ja, das habe ich genauso gesagt."

Völlig entgeistert sah Frederics Vater ihn an. „Und der Grund dafür? Nur weil ich gesagt habe, einige ihrer Ideen sind zu modern?"

„Nein. Weil ich nicht hinter diesem Projekt stehe. Ich sehe es als falsch an, an dieser Stelle zu bauen. Ich kann das nicht mit dem vereinbaren, was für mich wichtig im Leben ist."

„Ich verstehe nicht, was Sie mir damit sagen wollen?"

„Es würde zu weit führen, Ihnen das jetzt hier zu erklären. Ich bitte Sie nur darum, mir andere Aufgaben zu geben oder mir zu sagen, dass ich meine Sachen packen soll. Denn auf keinen Fall werde ich weiter am Bau der Brücke arbeiten."

Adam wusste, er pokerte sehr hoch. Auch wenn er Miete von Frederic erhält, brauchte er eine Arbeit neben dem Studium, aber wenn er Mr. Francois richtig einschätzt, würde dieser eher Adam den Boden putzen lassen, als sich der Gefahr auszusetzen dass er zur Konkurrenz geht. „Es ist ihnen wohl klar, dass ich das nicht nachvollziehen kann. Aber wenn das ihr Wunsch ist, bitte schön. Lassen Sie sich von Mr. Green eine andere Aufgabe geben."

Mr. Francois wollte gerade loslaufen, als er Adam noch einmal ernst ansah. „Und Adam vergessen Sie nicht, alles aus diesem Büro, was ihnen gehört, mitzunehmen."

„Natürlich Mr. Francois."

Mit einem süffisanten Lächeln packte Adam seine Sachen ein.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

„Adam, kannst du mir bitte sagen, warum wir so früh anfangen müssen?"

Frederic und Adam fuhren mit einem vollgeladenen Wagen in das Arbeiterviertel. „Weil ich die Absicht habe, heute Abend fertig zu sein."

„Heute Abend? Hast du vergessen, dass ich keine große Hilfe bin?"

„Nein, habe ich nicht. Aber so, wie ich die Leute hier einschätze, werden wir sicher die eine oder andere Unterstützung bekommen."

Frederic sah seinen Freund von der Seite an. „Daran glaubst du wirklich, oder?"

„Ja das mache ich. Anders kenne ich das auch nicht von zu Hause. Wir helfen uns auch alle untereinander."

„Kannst du mir bitte sagen, warum ich das ganze hier nochmal mache?"

„Weil du ein besserer Mensch werden willst und Angst vor meiner Rechten hast."

„Danke, jetzt erinnere ich mich wieder."

Sie erreichten den Platz, an dem die Schule stehen sollte, um kurz nach sieben. Frederic sah sich erstaunt um und wunderte sich, wie viele Leute um diese Zeit bereits unterwegs waren. „Jetzt weiß ich, warum du dich hier so wohl fühlst. Hier fallen sie auch alle so früh aus dem Bett."

„Frederic, das Zauberwort heißt arbeiten und damit fangen wir gleich an."

Adam sprang vom Wagen und zog die Plane weg. Gemächlich stieg Frederic vom Wagen. „Frederic, beweg dich. Wir haben ein Ziel vor Augen."

„Ein Ziel? Wir haben noch nicht einmal angefangen und du redest schon vom Ziel."

„Rede nicht so viel, du brauchst deine Kraft noch."

„Schinder…"

Adam und Frederic sahen sich gerade noch einmal die Zeichnung an, als Frederics Schwester sich zu ihnen stellte. „ Also, ich kann wirklich nicht glauben, dass du wirklich hier bist, Frederic."

Ihr Bruder zuckte mit den Schultern. „Glaube mir Bridget, ich auch nicht."

Bridget wendete sich Adam zu. „Guten Morgen, Adam. Darf ich dir meine Freundin vorstellen?" Sie zeigte auf eine junge Frau, die neben ihr stand. „Das ist Giovanna. Meine treuste und liebste Freundin."

„Guten Morgen, Frederic. Guten Morgen, Adam. Ich kann euch gar nicht sagen, wie dankbar ich euch beiden bin, dass ihr das hier für uns macht."

„Ach, das ist doch eine Selbstverständlichkeit."

Adam sah Frederic von der Seite skeptisch an. „Ist es das, Frederic?"

„Natürlich, Adam."

„Na, dann los. Gehe das Holz abladen."

Frederic öffnete den Mund, schloss ihn wieder und lief zum Wagen. Bridget sah zu ihrem Bruder und dann wieder zu Adam. „Wie hast du das hinbekommen, Adam? Ich erkenne meinen Bruder ja gar nicht wieder."

Auch Adam sah zu Frederic, der sich mit dem ersten Holzbalken abmühte. „Sei nicht so streng mit ihm. Er ist ein netter Kerl und hätte er damals einen Freund gefunden, der wie Giovanna ist, dann wäre sein Leben sicher auch anders verlaufen. Aber glaube mir, es ist noch nicht zu spät. Wir können ihn noch hinbekommen. Wenn er nach diesem Tag mich immer noch als seinen Freund bezeichnet, dann ist er auf einem guten Weg."

„Willst du ihm nicht helfen?"

„Nein. Er macht das ganz gut. Ich dachte, ich zeig euch Zwei lieber, wie euer neues Schulhaus aussehen soll"

Giovanna und Bridget stellten sich neben Adam und sahen sich den Plan an, während Frederic weiter das Holz ablud.

Am Nachmittag waren sie bereits so weit, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern würde und sie könnten mit dem Dach anfangen. Wie Adam richtig vermutet hatte, hat es nicht lange gedauert und sie hatten Unterstützung beim Bau bekommen. Er saß gerade auf einem Querbalken, sah nach unten und lächelte. Das ganze erinnerte ihn etwas an zu Hause. Wenn alle kamen, um einem Nachbarn beim Bau der Scheune oder des Hauses zu helfen. Nicht nur die gesamte Familie von Giovanna war da, sondern viele andere Familien, deren Kinder die provisorische Schule besucht haben. Es war eine gute Stimmung. Es wurde gesungen und die Frauen hatten Tische mit Essen und Trinken bereitgestellt, während sich die Kinder stritten, wer später am Fenster sitzen durfte. Das ganze war kein Vergleich mit der Welt, die nur wenige Straßen entfernt war.

„Hey, Adam….."

Adam richtete seinen Blick nach vorne zu Giovannas Bruder. Dieser zeigte mit einem Hammer auf einen Punkt hinter Adam. Er sah über seine Schulter und grinste. Dort stand sein Freund und umklammerte ängstlich einen Balken. „Frederic, was machst du hier oben? Du hast doch gesagt, dich bekommen keine zehn Pferde hier hoch."

„Ich habe auch mal gesagt, ich werde mich nie dreckig machen. Und wie sehe ich jetzt aus? Dreckig!"

„Ich bin stolz auf dich, aber wenn du hier oben helfen willst, dann musst du den Balken auch loslassen."

Frederic sah zu dem Balken, an dem er sich festhielt und dann wieder nach unten. „Ich….ich denke …ich werde lieber weiter die Bretter hochreichen."

Adam schmunzelte. „Frederic…ohne dich jetzt zu erschrecken. Du musst ihn auch loslassen, um wieder runterzukommen."

Adam lachte. Er hatte aufgehört zu zählen, wie oft Frederic heute schon der Mund offen stand. Er stellte sich hin und lief zu seinem Freund, um ihm wieder runter zu helfen. Es kostete Adam seine ganze Überredungskraft, Frederic davon zu überzeugen, den Balken wieder loszulassen und ihn zur Leiter zu führen, aber er war zufrieden, zu sehen, dass dieser sich dann nicht unten ausruhte, sondern sich nach wenigen Minuten um die Aufgaben am Boden kümmerte.

Am Abend standen die beiden Freunde mit Giovanna und Bridget im fertigen Schulhaus und betrachteten das Werk. Giovanna klatschte vor Freude in die Hände. „Ihr Zwei seid fantastisch. Ich danke euch so sehr."

„Der meiste Dank gebührt Adam. Ich habe nicht viel dazu beigetragen."

Adam legte seinen Arm um Frederic. „Das ist Blödsinn, Frederic. Du hast eine Menge geholfen und irgendwann wirst du dich auch auf das Dach trauen." Er nahm Frederics Hand. „Und wenn ich mir deinen Daumen ansehe, dann hast du alles gegeben."

Frederic sah auf seinen blauen Daumen. „Ja, ich habe den Verbrauch der Nägel verdreifacht."

Bridget lächelte ihren Bruder an. „Komm schon, Frederic. Adam hat recht, so wie heute habe ich dich noch nie am Stück arbeiten sehen."

Mit verlegenem Blick schaute Frederic in die Runde. „Wenn ihr meint."

„Natürlich meinen wir das so. Jeder hat seinen Teil heute dazu beigetragen und jetzt….." Adam hob seine Nase in die Höhe. „….lasst uns raus gehen und nachsehen, was da so gut duftet."

„Schwein." Adam sah seinen Freund fragend an.

„Schwein?"

„Na, ja als ich am Vormittag die zweite Fuhre Holz besorgt habe, dachte ich, ich könnte etwas zum Essen für alle besorgen und da habe ich zwei Schweine für heute Abend mitgebracht."

Adams Freund schaute verlegen zu Boden. „Du weißt, wo man Schweine besorgen kann, Frederic?"

Er sah wieder hoch zu Adam. „Eigentlich nicht. Ich habe Giovannas Mutter gefragt, wo ich welche herbekommen und ob sie sie dann für den Abend zubereiten würde aber Adam….." Er hob beide Hände. „….Ich schwöre. Ich habe sie selber abgeholt."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Später saßen alle an einem großen Lagerfeuer und unterhielten sich. Adam blickte in die Flammen und dachte an zu Hause, als Bridget sich zu ihm setzte. „Störe ich dich?"

„Nein. Ich war nur etwas in Gedanken."

„Ich wollte mich bei dir bedanken und nicht nur für das Schulhaus."

Sie gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und sah dann zu Frederic, der auf der anderen Seite zwischen Giovanna und ihrem Bruder saß und sich angeregt unterhielt. „Ich habe dir doch gesagt, er ist eigentlich ein netter Kerl. Er brauchte nur mal ein paar Schläge auf den Hinterkopf."

„Dann schlage bitte weiter auf ihn ein, damit er das auch nicht wieder vergisst."

„Mach ich. Keine Sorge."

„Adam, darf ich dich fragen, woran du gerade gedacht hast? Du hast so zufrieden ausgesehen?"

Er lächelte leicht. „Ich habe an zu Hause gedacht."

„Vermisst du Nevada?"

Adam sah erneut in das Feuer und dachte über seine nächsten Worte nach. „Ja. Ich vermisse solche Tage wie diese hier. Sei mir nicht böse Bridget, aber Boston ist so…"

Adam fiel das passende Wort nicht ein. „Künstlich?"

„Ja, das trifft es genau. Ich habe das Gefühl, die meisten Leute hier spielen alle nur eine Rolle und keiner ist ehrlich zu sich selbst und wer es sich nicht leisten kann, in diesem Stück mitzuspielen, wird links liegen gelassen und das kenne ich nicht von zu Hause." Er zeigte in die Runde. „Das hier…das ist ehrlich. Keiner von denen, die hier sitzen, hätte heute früh geahnt, dass wir jetzt hier alle zusammen sein werden. Es mussten keine Einladungen verschickt werden. Keiner musste seinen Anzug aus dem Schrank holen. Nein, wir sind ganz spontan zusammengekommen und haben unseren Spaß und es völlig egal, ob der andere Arbeit hat oder nicht. Es ist auch egal, aus welchem Land er kommt. Sie haben gesehen, dass Hilfe benötigt wird und haben einfach mitgemacht."

Bei seinem nächsten Satz musste er lächeln und an Koko denken. „Und Bridget, in zwanzig Jahren werden sie sich immer noch an diesen Tag erinnern und an diesen Abend. Sie werden wissen, dass sie ein Teil von dem Ganzen waren."

Adam hatte die ganze Zeit dabei ins Feuer gesehen und Bridget hatte ihn dabei beobachtet. „Du wirst nicht in Boston bleiben, wenn du mit deinem Studium fertig bist, nicht wahr?"

„Ja, ich werde wieder nach Hause gehen."

Sie blickte jetzt auch in das Feuer. „Wer weiß. Vielleicht habe ich auch irgendwann einmal den Mut, Boston zu verlassen, dann komme ich dich besuchen und schaue mir deine Welt an."

Er drehte den Kopf zu ihr. „Du wirst dich schnell genug zurück nach Boston wünschen.

Spätestens dann, wenn du im Winter raus musst, um Holz für den Ofen zu holen oder dein Pferd versorgen musst."

Sie sah ihn mit großen Augen an und schmunzelte. „Ach, da würde ich meinen Charme spielen lassen und dich darum bitten."

Adam versuchte, sie ernst anzusehen. „Ich habe mich noch nie bestechen lassen."

„Auch nicht mit einem guten Frühstück?" Grinsend sah er wieder ins Feuer. „Adam, darf ich dich noch um einen Gefallen bitten?"

„Wir sollen dir jetzt aber nicht noch ein Haus bauen?"

Sie lachte. „Nein….Ich habe heute Nachmittag noch etwas von zu Hause geholt." Bridget griff hinter sich und holte die Gitarre vor. „Könntest du etwas spielen?" Mit einem Strahlen in den Augen nahm Adam die Gitarre. „Aber Adam…..bitte singe dieses Mal etwas lauter."


	33. Chapter 33

Adam zog sich die Jacke fester zu. Es war kalt und sehr windig. So wie es aussieht, würden sie heute Nacht sicher einen Sturm erwarten können. Er war gerade auf dem Weg zum Haus von Mr. Francois. Dieser hatte ihm ausrichten lassen, dass er ihn gerne dort sprechen würde. Adam konnte sich nicht vorstellen, was Frederics Vater von ihm wollte, was sie nicht auch im Büro besprechen könnten. Außerdem war ihr Verhältnis merklich abgekühlt, seit Adam nicht mehr an dem Brückenprojekt arbeitete.

Er hatte von Mr. Green nur noch Sachen bekommen, die sehr anspruchslos waren und die auch jemand ohne Kenntnis der Materie bearbeiten könnte. Würde sich das nicht im nächsten Jahr ändern, würde er sich in einem anderen Büro Arbeit suchen. Nun stand er mal wieder vor diesem großen Haus und klopfte an die Tür.

Kurze Zeit später befand er sich in der Bibliothek von Mr. Francois und wärmte sich die Hände am Kamin. „Adam, es freut mich, dass Sie so schnell kommen konnten."

Adam drehte sich zu Frederics Vater und reichte ihm die Hand. „Wie wäre es mit einem Cognac?"

Adam war leicht irritiert über die Freundlichkeit Mr. Francois. „Ja, gerne."

Frederics Vater reichte ihm ein Glas und zeigte auf einen der Sessel vor dem Kamin. Ohne seinen Chef aus den Augen zu lassen, nahm er Platz. Mr. Francois setzte sich ihm gegenüber und beide tranken in Ruhe ihren Cognac. „Adam, ich werde nicht ganz schlau aus Ihnen." Während er sprach, schaute er in sein Cognacglas. „Wissen Sie, ein guter Freund von mir arbeitet an der Universität und wir haben uns heute unterhalten…" Er hob seinen Kopf und sah Adam an. „…und wissen Sie, was er mir alles erzählt hat?"

„Nein Sir, das weiß ich nicht."

Er sprach nicht gleich weiter, sondern sah wieder in sein Glas. Das Feuer im Kamin knisterte und Adam fragte sich erneut, was Frederic Vaters für ein Anliegen hatte. Er wollte etwas. Da war sich Adam sicher, sonst hätte er ihn nicht hierher bestellt. Wenn er ihn hinauswerfen wollte, hätte er das auch im Büro erledigen können. „Er hat mir erzählt, wie gut sich mein Sohn macht und dass er, wenn es so weiter geht, einen sehr akzeptablen Abschluss bekommen könnte." Erneut schwieg Mr. Francois. „ Und wir beide wissen ganz genau, wenn er das schafft, wem er dieses zu verdanken hat."

Er schaute zu Adam. „Nein, Sir. Das hat sich ihr Sohn alles selber erarbeitet."

„Adam, hören Sie auf. Wenn Sie nicht wären, würde er sich immer noch in den Bars der Stadt herumtreiben und nicht einen Fuß in die Räume der Universität setzen. Ich möchte nur wissen, wie weit ihre Hilfe geht?"

Adam atmete tief durch. „Sie wollen von mir wissen, ob ich seine Arbeiten mache und seine Berichte schreibe? Ich denke, Sie sollten sich mit ihrem Sohn unterhalten und nicht mit mir. Dann würden Sie ihre Informationen auch einmal aus erster Hand bekommen."

Adam war im Begriff aufzustehen. Mr. Francois hob die Hand. „Adam, bleiben Sie bitte sitzen. Es tut mir leid." Adam nahm der langsam wieder Platz. „Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass Sie so etwas nicht tun. Nicht, nachdem Sie den Mut hatten, mir ins Gesicht zu sagen, dass sie nicht weiter an dem Projekt arbeiten wollen. Sie sind zu intelligent, um nicht zu wissen, was ich für einen Einfluss in dieser Stadt habe und ein Wort von mir hätte genügt und Sie hätte hier keinen Fuß mehr auf den Boden bekommen, aber das war ihnen egal. Sie haben zu ihrer Überzeugung gestanden, auch wenn ich Sie nicht verstehe….." Er betrachtete wieder die Flüssigkeit in seinem Glas. „….haben Sie trotzdem eine Menge mit der Entwicklung meines Sohnes zu tun und dafür danke ich ihnen."

Es war Mr. Francois deutlich anzusehen, dass er nicht gerne Privates mit Außenstehenden bespricht. „Er brauchte nur die richtigen Denkanstöße. Den Rest hat er selber gemacht."

„Adam, Sie wissen ganz genau, dass ich Ihnen noch mehr zu verdanken habe. Meinen Sie, dass mir nicht aufgefallen ist, dass sich das Verhältnis zwischen meiner Tochter und ihrem Bruder auch wieder zum Positiven entwickelt hat? Die Stimmung im allgemeinen in meiner Familie hat sich verändert."

Jetzt sah Adam in sein Glas. Er würde Mr. Francois sicher nicht erzählen woran das eigentlich lag. Sein Sohn und Bridget verbrachten viel Zeit mit der Familie von Giovanna. Vor nicht einmal drei Wochen ist Frederic mit Giovannas Bruder und Onkel sogar zum Fischen rausgefahren. Wenn das der gute Mr. Francois wüsste, würde er seinen Sohn auf der Stelle enterben.

„Es ehrt Sie, dass Sie so bescheiden sind und deswegen komme ich gleich zum nächsten Thema. Mein Freund hat mir nicht nur von meinem Sohn berichtet, sondern auch von Ihnen und da sind wir bei dem Punkt, an dem ich Sie nicht verstehe. Ich kenne ihre Bewertungen Adam und wir beide wissen, wenn sich daran nichts ändert, wie Ihr Abschluss aussehen wird. Ich frage mich, warum Sie sich so ins Zeug legen und dann aber nicht die Chance ergreifen, in einem der besten Büros der Stadt richtig zu arbeiten. Bessere Zukunftsaussichten gibt es doch für einen Studenten nicht."

Adam schmunzelte. Da war sie wieder, die Angst von Frederics Vater, dass er zur Konkurrenz geht. „Adam, mit dem Projekt hätten Sie sich in den besten Kreisen sofort einen Namen gemacht. Einen besseren Start gibt es nicht."

Adam stellte sein Glas auf den kleinen Tisch neben sich. „Mr. Francois, was wissen Sie denn von mir? Sie kennen mich doch gar nicht, aber trotzdem versuchen Sie, es mir immer wieder schmackhaft zu machen, mich dauerhaft an Sie zu binden."

Frederics Vater stand auf und nahm Adams Glas, um es erneut zu füllen. „Ich weiß eine ganze Menge von ihnen, Adam. Glauben Sie mir, bevor ich jemandem so ein Angebot mache, besorge ich mir so viele Informationen wie möglich. Ich weiß, wo Sie herkommen und dass Sie hier in Boston geboren sind und ihr Vater in Begriff ist, einer der wichtigsten Männer in Nevada zu werden. Das reicht mir, um Ihnen so ein Angebot zu unterbreiten."

Er stellte Adam das volle Glas auf den Tisch und nahm wieder in dem Sessel Platz. „Bei allem nötigen Respekt Sir, Sie wissen vielleicht, wo ich geboren bin und wer mein Vater ist, aber sonst wissen Sie nichts von mir. Wir beide haben eine völlig verschiedene Einstellung, was das Leben angeht. Sie sind nur hinter Profit, Geld und Ansehen her. Ihr Status bedeutet Ihnen mehr als alles andere. Ich dagegen sehe in erster Linie den Menschen, der vor mir steht. Egal, woher er kommt und welchen Staus er hat. Bevor ich nach Boston kam, gab es diesen Begriff für mich nicht und er ist für mich immer noch nicht wichtig. Sie wollen wissen, warum ich nicht mehr an Ihrem Projekt arbeite?... Weil er einen zu großen und unnötigen Eingriff in die Natur bedeutet. Das entspricht nicht meiner Lebensweise. Ich bin nicht bereit, für Geld alles zu tun."

Er sah Mr. Francois an, dass er versuchte, die Ruhe zu bewahren. Er war es anscheinend nicht gewohnt, dass jemand eine andere Meinung vertrat und diese auch noch kundtat. „Sie wollen mir doch nicht sagen, Sie sind gegen den Fortschritt und Veränderungen? Denn wenn das so ist, frage ich Sie, warum Sie hier studieren?"

„Ich bin nicht gegen den Fortschritt Mr. Francois, aber ich denke, wir haben die Aufgabe, darauf zu achten, dass unsere Arbeit im Einklang der Natur steht. Denn wenn wir sie vernichten, vernichten wir uns selber."

Mr. Francois fuhr hoch. „Das ist doch ausgemachter Blödsinn, Adam. Schauen Sie sich um, wie groß dieses Land ist, da wird so eine kleine Brücke nichts vernichten."

Adam lehnte den Kopf zurück und schloss kurz die Augen. Er durfte sich nicht von der Unruhe von Mr. Francois anstecken lassen. „Nein, die eine Brücke vernichtet nicht die Natur, aber bei der einen wird es nicht bleiben. Wenn wir ohne nachzudenken alle Bäume fällen, alle Flüsse vernichten, alle Felder bebauen, was wird dann am Ende übrig bleiben? Beton, Stahl und Holz können wir nicht essen, Sir. Nein….ich bin nicht gegen Veränderungen, aber wir müssen genau darüber nachdenken, was wir tun und wie wir es tun. Ich bin nicht bereit, für Geld alle Wünsche zu erfüllen. Wer später mit mir Geschäfte machen will, wird dies schnell begreifen." Frederics Vater stand am Kamin und sah zu Adam hinunter.

„Sie werden dann aber kaum Kunden haben." „Ja, ich werde sicher keine Geschäftspartner aus Boston haben, aber da wo ich herkomme, sieht man vieles anders und ich habe keine Bedenken, dass ich mein Wissen nicht an den richtigen Stellen anwenden kann.

Meine Lebenseinstellung ist, dass ich keinen Erfolg brauche, um glücklich zu sein. Mir ist es egal, welche gesellschaftliche Stellung ich habe. Ich will mich am Abend nicht für meine Taten schämen müssen." Adam machte eine kurze Pause und legte dann seinen Kopf schief und fixierte Mr. Francois mit den Augen. „Mr. Francois, wann waren Sie das letzte Mal in Ihrem Garten? Wann sind Sie durch den Park gelaufen und haben sich bewusst diesen angesehen? Ich denke, Ihr ganzes Geld hat Sie für die Schönheit der Natur blind gemacht und der Preis, den Sie dafür bezahlen werden, wird sehr hoch sein. Denn ihre Kinder sind noch nicht blind."

Der Körper von Mr. Francois wurde mit einem Atemzug ganz steif. Seine Augen funkelten Adam böse an. Ganz langsam stand Adam auf. Er ging davon aus, dass er heute das letzte Mal im Haus der Familie Francois gewesen ist und ob er am Montag noch eine Arbeit hatte, war er sich auch nicht sicher. „Ich wünsche ihnen einen guten Abend, Mr. Francois. Ich finde schon selber hinaus."

Frederics Vater stand unbeweglich am Kamin und sah zu, wie Adam die Bibliothek verließ.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Es hatte angefangen zu regnen und Adam ärgerte sich. Das Gespräch bei Mr. Francois hatte länger gedauert, als er es geplant hatte. Heute wollten Giovanna und Bridget zu ihnen kommen und gemeinsam wollten sie etwas kochen und den Abend dann vor dem Kamin verbringen, aber so wie es aussieht, würde er zu spät zu Hause sein. Als er die Wohnungstür öffnete, hörte er, wie die anderen sich lachend in der Küche unterhielten. Er zog seine nasse Jacke aus und lehnte sich in den Türrahmen. „Ihr seid noch nicht fertig? Dabei habe ich mir extra Zeit gelassen und dachte, ich könnte mich schon an den fertigen Tisch setzten."

Sie drehten sich um und schauten ihn an.

„Weißt du Bridget, was mein lieber Freund einmal gesagt hat? Wer nicht mit anpackt, geht am Ende leer aus. Was denkt ihr….sollten wir ihn für seine Unpünktlichkeit bestrafen?"

„Nein…schau ihn dir an. Er ist ganz durchnässt von dem Regen. Er hat sich sicher beeilt."

Frederic verschränkte die Arme. „Warum war mir das so klar dass du ihm beistehst? Giovanna….was sagst du?"

Auch sie lächelte Frederic an. „Er hatte sicher einen guten Grund, warum er so spät kommt."

Adams Freund ließ die Arme sinken. „Adam, warum fallen alle Frauen nur auf dein dämliches Grinsen rein?"

Adam stieß sich vom Türrahmen ab. „Das ist der unwiderstehliche Nevada Charme. Den wirst du leider nie erreichen." Er ging auf die beiden Frauen zu und gab jeder einen Kuss auf die Wange. „So, ich gehe mich nur schnell umziehen. Bis gleich, Frederic."

Kopfschüttelnd sah Frederic seinem Freund nach. „Hier mein Lieber, geh den Tisch decken." Giovanna drückte ihm einige Teller in die Hand.

Etwas später kam Adam wieder nach unten; Bridget deckte gerade den Tisch im Wohnzimmer fertig. Laut konnte er hören, wie Frederic Giovanna von seinem Ausflug auf dem Fischerboot erzählte. Adam musste grinsen. Jeder von ihnen hat diese Geschichte sicher schon hundertmal gehört.

„Und ist der Fisch, den er gefangen hat, schon langsam ein ausgewachsener Wal?"

Bridget lachte. „Ich denke, es wird nicht mehr lange dauern. Zu Weihnachten wird es sicher so weit sein."

Adam blickte in Richtung Küche. Nach einer Weile stellte Frederics Schwester das Tablett ab, ging an Adams Seite und berührte seinen Arm. „Was ist los, Adam? Du bist schon wieder so nachdenklich."

Er drehte den Kopf zu ihr und schmunzelte. Sie erinnerte ihn an Koko. Denn so wie es aussah merkte auch sie sehr schnell, wenn ihn etwas beschäftigte. "Weißt du, Bridget….ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob das gut ist, dass sich Frederic und Giovanna so oft sehen?"

„Adam, du willst mir doch jetzt nicht etwa erzählen, dass sie aus gesellschaftlichen Gründen das unterlassen sollten?"

„Das weißt du doch ganz genau, dass es mir nicht darum geht, aber du kennst deinen Bruder. Er nimmt viele Dinge nicht ganz so ernst und ich würde es nicht gerne sehen, wenn er mit Giovanna nur spielt, weil es etwas Neues für ihn ist." Sie nahm seine Hand. „Adam, du kannst nicht immer auf Frederic aufpassen. Es gibt Dinge, da muss er seine eigenen Erfahrungen machen. Du kannst ihn nicht vor allem beschützen und schon gar nicht davor."

Er schaute sie etwas verwundert an. „Sie ist deine Freundin, du siehst das ganze sehr locker."

Sie lachte. „Ja, das mache ich…..denn ich kenne ihren Bruder. So schnell kann Frederic nicht rennen, wie nicht nur Pietro, sondern auch der Rest der Familie hinter ihm her wäre."

Mit großen Augen schaute Adam sie entsetzt an. „Er ist dein Bruder…"

„Ja, aber sie ist meine Freundin und ich bin auch eine Frau und würde vollstes Verständnis dafür haben."

Er zog seine Hand weg. „Muss ich Angst vor dir haben?"

Mit einem Lächeln nahm sie wieder seine Hand. „Bis jetzt noch nicht."

Adam sah in Bridgets grüne Augen. Sie leuchteten genauso wie das Strahlen in ihrem Gesicht. Er wollte ihr gerade mit seiner freien Hand eine Strähne aus der Stirn streichen, als Frederic aus der Küche seinen Namen rief. „Adam, kannst du bitte schon den Wein aufmachen?"

Adam holte tief Luft und ließ Bridgets Hand los. „Ja das kann ich machen."

Beim Essen kehrten Bridgets Gedanken immer wieder zu dem kurzen Moment vorhin im Wohnzimmer zurück. Es war nicht das erste Mal gewesen, dass es so einen Augenblick zwischen ihr und Adam gegeben hatte, bei dem sie dachte, er würde sie küssen, aber wie heute hatte sie immer den Eindruck, dass er froh war, dass es nie dazu kam und sie verstand es nicht. Seit dem Bau der Schule verbrachten sie Vier sehr viel Zeit miteinander und Adam war ihr so nah, wie nie jemand anderer zuvor und sie hatte das Gefühl, ihm würde es nicht anders ergehen, aber im nächsten Moment war er wieder ganz weit weg von ihr. So wie jetzt. Seit einiger Zeit sah sie, wie er ständig zur Uhr blickte. Es war kurz vor acht und er stand plötzlich auf. „Wenn ihr mich kurz entschuldigen würdet. Ich bin bald zurück."

Adam lief zum Kamin und nahm etwas in die Hand, das Bridget nicht erkennen konnte. Dann zog er sich die Jacke an und verließ das Haus. Giovanna und Bridget sahen Frederic fragend an. „Ihr fragt euch, wo er plötzlich hingeht?" Frederic nahm noch einen Schluck vom Wein. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich euch das wirklich sagen sollte? Denn dann würdet ihr ihn wahrscheinlich für verrückt halten."

Giovanna schlug ihm leicht gegen den Arm. „Wir wollen es aber wissen. Schließlich sind wir ja mit euch verabredet. Da kann er doch nicht so plötzlich einfach gehen."

„Na, gut….Seine Freundin in Nevada hat heute Geburtstag und jedes Jahr schauen sie zur selben Zeit in die Sterne, halten irgendeinen komischen Stein in der Hand und sprechen miteinander. Und lacht bloß nicht darüber. Er nimmt das sehr ernst. Seine Freundin ist Indianerin und er glaubt an all diesen spirituellen Kram."

Bridget ließ sich gegen die Stuhllehne zurückfallen. Der Abend, der so schön angefangen hatte, war für sie nun vorbei. Adam hatte nie erwähnt, dass in Nevada jemand auf ihn wartet und sie hatte nie gefragt. Irgendwie war sie immer davon ausgegangen, dass er ungebunden war. Nun wurde ihr vieles klar. Sie trank ihren Wein aus und wollte eigentlich nur noch nach Hause.


	34. Chapter 34

Der Kaffee stand auf dem kleinen Tisch. Das Feuer im Kamin brannte. Mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht nahm er die zwei Briefe von dem Kamin. Den Brief von seinem Vater hatte er bereits gestern gelesen. Heute waren die Briefe von Koko und Hoss dran. Adam setzte sich in den Sessel und öffnete zuerst den Umschlag von seinem Bruder. Es waren die ersten Zeilen, die er ihm schrieb. So wie es aussah, hatte Hoss sehr lange daran knabbern müssen, dass Adam nach Boston gegangen ist.

Lieber Adam

Bitte sei mir nicht böse, dass ich jetzt erst schreibe, aber du weißt ja, das ich immer Probleme habe, die richtigen Worte zu finden und dann das ganze noch zu Papier zu bringen…Ich kann es immer noch nicht glauben, dass du jetzt schon das dritte Mal nicht zu Kokos Geburtstag hier bist.

Ich weiß gar nicht, was ich dir alles schreiben soll, weil sicher Pa dir schon alles berichtet hat, was zu Hause los ist. In der Schule ist es nicht mehr so schön, da Koko seit dem Sommer nicht mehr dort ist. Nun habe ich kaum noch jemanden, Ich der mit mir die Pausen verbringt. Little Joe spielt lieber mit den anderen Jungs als mit mir. Du kennst ihn ja. Immer nur Blödsinn im Kopf. Am liebsten würde ich auch nicht mehr zur Schule gehen. So oft wie ich kann, gehe ich am Nachmittag zu Koko und helfe ihr mit den Pferden. Amarok möchte gerne, dass Koko irgendwann sich alleine um die Farm kümmert und er wieder mit Aponi zurück in das Dorf ziehen kann. Ich kann mir überhaupt nicht vorstellen, dass ich eines Tages zur Farm komme und Aponi ist nicht da. Aber Koko hat mich beruhigt, dass das nicht in den nächsten fünf Jahren passieren wird.

Adam musste schmunzeln. Hoss hatte sicher nur Sorge, dass er dann keinen Kuchen mehr am Nachmittag bekommen würde, aber Adam musste zugeben, dass er ihn auch vermissen würde. So gut die Kuchen von Hop Sing auch waren, aber an die von Aponi kamen sie nicht heran. Adam sah wieder auf den Brief.

Fünf Jahre….da bist du dann auch endlich wieder zu Hause und wer weiß. Vielleicht lebst du ja dann auf Kokos Farm.

Adam lachte und verstummte dann aber auch gleich wieder. Warum war er sich plötzlich so sicher, dass das sicher nicht so sein wird? Als er Nevada verlassen hatte, war ihm noch nicht so klar, was die Zukunft mit Koko angeht aber jetzt? Ja, er liebte Koko immer noch, aber nicht so wie …schnell schloss er die Augen und versuchte, an etwas anderes zu denken. Er wollte diesen Gedanken nicht weiter verfolgen. Er atmete tief durch und las weiter.

Pa würde das sicher freuen. Er hatte mir einmal gesagt, dass er sich fast sicher ist, dass Koko irgendwann zu unserer Familie gehört, aber es kann ja auch sein, dass du in Boston bleibst und dort arbeitest. Dann werde ich mich halt weiter um Koko kümmern. Aber mal nach Hause kommen musst du, weil Koko und ich eine Überraschung für dich haben.

Ich denke, ich sollte jetzt mal nach Little Joe sehen. Ich sollte auf ihn aufpassen und es ist so still im Haus.

Bis bald Hoss

Vorsichtig legte Adam den Brief zurück in den Umschlag. Es tat ihm leid zu lesen, dass Hoss in der Schule nicht so klar kam. Adam hoffte, dass Hoss mit seinem Vater und Koko über seine Probleme redete. Sein Bruder nahm sich so vieles immer zu Herzen und Adam wusste noch ganz genau, wie gemein die anderen Kinder sein konnten. Er brauchte nur an Koko zu denken, was sie sich alles anhören musste. Adam nahm ein Schluck aus der Tasse und sah auf die Uhr. Er hatte noch genug Zeit. Frederic war oben im Büro, das sie sich teilten und übte für eine Prüfung. Beide wollten später am Abend noch zusammen weggehen. Er sah kurz in das Feuer und öffnete dann Kokos Brief.

Mein lieber Adam.

Du kannst gar nicht glauben, wie erleichtert ich war, als ich deinen letzten Brief gelesen habe, aber auch, wie sehr mein Herz weinen musste. Ich wäre so gerne bei dir gewesen und hätte dir in dieser schweren Zeit geholfen. Bitte, passe in Zukunft sehr gut auf dich auf, dass du dich nie wieder so sehr verirrst. Ich bin aber auch stolz auf dich, dass du nicht aufgibst, sondern versuchst, dein Studium zu Ende zu bringen. Ich denke, wenn du jetzt nach Hause gekommen wärst, hättest du dich dein Leben lang gefragt, ob das die richtige Entscheidung gewesen war. Bitte versprich mir, dass du mindestens einmal in der Woche zu diesem Felsplateau gehst, um deine innere Ruhe zu finden. Ich weiß, wie ehrgeizig du sein kannst, aber denke immer daran, Boston ist nicht Nevada. Zu Hause findest du ja schon deine Ruhe, wenn du von der Stadt nach Hause reitest und so wie du mir geschrieben hast, ist Boston eine Stadt, die den Moment der Stille nicht kennt.

Adam, ich glaube, du solltest auch darüber nachdenken, ob du nicht bei Mr. Francois aufhören solltest zu arbeiten. So wie du ihn mir beschrieben hast, lässt er sich das sicher nicht so einfach gefallen, dass du nicht mehr mit an dem Projekt arbeiten willst.

Adam sah nach oben an die Decke. Ja, seit seinem letzten Brief an Koko hat sich einiges verändert. Nach dem Gespräch mit Frederics Vater hatte er selber am Montag seine Sachen gepackt und ohne Probleme in einem kleineren Büro eine neue Stellung gefunden. Er bekam zwar jetzt weniger Geld, aber mit den dortigen Projekten konnte er sehr gut leben. Adam wollte nicht, dass Mr. Francois irgendwann seine Wut auf Adam an Frederic oder Bridget auslässt. Deswegen war es besser gewesen, ihm ganz aus dem Weg zu gehen.

Erneut nahm er den Brief zur Hand.

Adam, du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie laut ich lachen musste, als ich gelesen habe, wie Frederic sich oben auf dem Dach an einem Balken festhalten musste. Sein Gesicht hätte ich gerne gesehen. Warte mal ab, wenn du weiter so einen Einfluss auf ihn hast, dann ist er noch vor dir hier in Virginia City und heuert als Cowboy an.

So, und nun kommen wir zu dem wichtigsten Thema. Du kannst jetzt leider mein Grinsen nicht sehen. Wie geht es mit dir und Bridget? So wie du sie beschrieben hast, passt sie überhaupt nicht in die Bostoner Gesellschaft und da du mir sehr viel von ihr geschrieben hast, muss sie dich auch sehr beeindruckt haben.

Adam legte den Kopf nach hinten und blickte wieder an die Decke. Warum musste er Koko auch von ihr schreiben? Wenn er geahnt hätte, wie sich die Dinge entwickeln, hätte er das nicht gemacht. Nun würde sie ihn sicher in jedem Brief nach ihr fragen und er wüsste nicht, was er antworten sollte. Er wusste ja selber nicht, wie er seine Gefühle für sie einordnen sollte. Adam machte die Augen zu. Das ist gelogen, er wusste ganz genau wie seine Gefühle für sie waren, aber er wollte sie nicht zulassen. Zum einen hatte er es Frederic versprochen und zum zweiten wollte er nach seinem Abschluss auf keinen Fall in Boston bleiben und so wie er nicht in ihrer Welt leben kann, würde sie nicht in seiner Welt leben können. Auch wenn Bridget viel Zeit bei Giovanna und ihrer Familie verbrachte, kehrte sie am Abend immer wieder nach Hause zurück. In ein Haus voller Luxus. Ein Luxus, den es auf der Ponderosa nicht gab.

Und konnte er sich eigentlich sicher sein, das ihre Herzen im selben Rhythmus schlagen? Bis heute wusste er ja nicht, woran er es merken würde. Spielen seine Gefühle ihm nicht einen Streich? Müsste er, wenn seine Gefühle wirklich so stark für sie sind, dann nicht ohne zu überlegen, hierbleiben wollen? Adam musste immer an die Unterhaltung mit Koko am Bach denken, als sie sich über ihre Gefühle zueinander unterhalten haben. Heute und wie auch damals hatte er die Worte nicht verstanden, wie er den richtigen Partner an seiner Seite erkennen soll. Wie sollen zwei Herzen miteinander gehen? Er soll nicht wie ein wildes Pferd vorpreschen, aber auch nicht wie ein ängstlicher Hase dahinter gehen. Was wollte Amarok damals damit sagen? Ist ein Kuss schon vorpreschen? Aber eigentlich brauchte er sich darüber keine Gedanken zu machen. Er kann doch nicht etwas anfangen, was in zwei Jahren ein Ende hat und außerdem wusste er ja auch nicht, was Bridget für Gefühle für ihn hatte.

Adam merkte, wie er seine Hand zur Faust ballte. Er wollte doch darüber nicht nachdenken. Er musste doch seine Gefühle unter Kontrolle halten. Adam wollte nur noch die zwei Jahre mit seinen Freunden genießen und dann wieder nach Hause fahren und dort würde er sie dann sicher vergessen können.

Sein Blick fiel auf den Brief in seiner Hand. Ihn jetzt weiter zu lesen, war für Adam nicht mehr möglich. Wieder sah er auf die Uhr. Es war noch genug Zeit. Er stand auf legte die Briefe zurück auf den Kamin, nahm seine Jacke und machte einen Spaziergang am Hafen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Der Spaziergang hatte ihm gut getan. Sein Kopf war wieder frei und Adam hatte sich wieder unter Kontrolle. Er hängte seine Jacke an die Garderobe, ging zum Kamin und nahm den Stein in die Hand.

„Es tut mir leid Koko. Ich kann heute deinen Brief nicht mehr zu ende lesen…" Er legte den Stein zurück und stützte sich mit beiden Händen an dem warmen Kamin ab, den Kopf nach unten. „Koko, warum bist du nicht bei mir? Es ist so schwer, keine Antwort von dir zu bekommen….du fehlst mir so."

Es knackte hinter ihm und er drehte sich um. An der Treppe stand Bridget und blickte ihn an. Adam atmete tief ein. So wie sie schaute, hatte sie ihn sicher gehört. Er überlegte noch was er sagen sollte, als die Tür oben im Büro aufging und er hörte, wie Giovanna und Frederic herunter kamen. Sein Freund war noch auf der Treppe, als er Adam sah. „Adam, da bist du ja. Ich habe schon gedacht, du bist ohne mich los."

„Ich war nur kurz spazieren gewesen."

Die zwei standen nun unten bei Bridget. „Wie sieht es aus, Adam? Hättest du etwas gegen eine spontane Planänderung?"

Adam sah die drei an. „Ich sage jetzt mal vorsichtig, nein."

„Bridget und Giovanna hatten die Idee, ob wir nicht heute Abend alle zum Tanzen gehen könnten."

„Tanzen?" Adam kratze sich verlegen hinter dem Ohr. „Habt ihr nicht noch eine andere Idee?"

Sein Freund sah ihn verwundert an. „Warum? Hast du etwa darauf keine Lust? Da wir noch nie Tanzen waren, ist es doch mal etwas anderes." Frederic schaute zu seiner Schwester und zu ihrer Freundin. „Ich denke, das wird sicher ein Spaß und Adam…. drei gegen einen. Du bist überstimmt."

Adam verschränkte die Arme und schaute zur Decke. Dann sah er wieder zu seinen Freunden und kratze sich nun am Auge und sprach sehr leise. „Ich kann nicht tanzen."

Frederic kam auf ihn zu. „Du kannst was nicht?"

Adams Augen blickten ihn böse an. „Du hast mich schon genau verstanden."

Zuerst sah ihn Frederic ungläubig an doch dann grinste er über das ganze Gesicht. „Du willst mir doch nicht wirklich jetzt sagen, dass der große Adam Cartwright, dem alles so leicht von der Hand geht, und der scheinbar über alles die Kontrolle hat, nicht tanzen kann?"

Adam sah seinen Freund leicht genervt an. „Du genießt das jetzt richtig, oder?"

„Ja, natürlich. Endlich habe ich etwas gefunden, was ich besser kann, aber sage mir warum du nicht tanzen kannst."

„Können wir nicht das Thema wechseln?"

Von seinen drei Freunden kam ein entschiedenes nein. Adam holte noch einmal tief Luft. „Ich hatte dafür keine Zeit. Ich habe mit siebzehn Virginia City verlassen und davor hat sich die Gelegenheit einfach nicht ergeben."

Frederic stand immer noch grinsend vor ihm, dann stellte er sich neben ihn und legte einen Arm um seine Schulter. „Mein Freund, du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, was für ein Glück du doch hast. Auch wenn du die Art, wie wir aufgewachsen sind, nicht gut findest, kannst du jetzt davon profitieren. Bridget und ich mussten schon sehr früh das Tanzen lernen und wenn wir mit dir fertig sind, wirst du der beste Tänzer in Nevada sein"

Adam sah in die Runde. „Können wir das ganze nicht einfach vergessen?"

„Nein, mein Freund, das werden wir nicht. Wir beide gehen uns jetzt umziehen und dann geht es los und du bekommst deine erste Stunde." Frederic schob seinen Freund in Richtung Treppe. „Komm schon, Adam…." Giovanna sah ihn freundlich an. „ ….mit Bridget hast du doch eine gute Lehrerin."

Er sah kurz zu Bridget, die aber auch nicht sehr begeistert aussah. Die beiden Männer gingen die Treppe hoch und verschwanden in ihren Zimmern.

Giovanna sah zu ihrer Freundin und ihre Augen wurden klein. „Was ist los, Bridget? Hast du etwa keine Lust mehr, mit den beiden wegzugehen?"

Bridget ging ins Wohnzimmer und setzte sich in einen der Sessel. Ihre Freundin folgte ihr und nahm ebenfalls Platz. „Was ist denn in letzter Zeit nur los mit dir? In der einen Minute freust du dich, dass wir was mit deinem Bruder und Adam machen und in der nächsten Minute habe ich das Gefühl, du willst so schnell wie möglich wieder nach Hause."

Bridgets Blick wanderte zum Kamin und zu dem Stein. Es war heute nicht das erste Mal, dass sie gehört hatte, wie Adam laut mit Koko sprach. Nur heute hatte er sie bemerkt. Dabei hatte sie sich so fest vorgenommen, dass sie akzeptiert, dass es für sie beide keine Zukunft gab und sie wollte die restliche Zeit, die er hier in Boston war, mit ihm freundschaftlich verbringen. Sie war so glücklich, jemanden gefunden zu haben, der sie nicht abfällig ansah oder gleich für verrückt hielt. Er hatte sie auch nicht ausgelacht, dass sie ihre Gedanken und Gefühle lieber in einer Zeichnung wiedergab und nicht in Wörtern und somit ihr Zeichenblock ihr Tagebuch war.

Adam liebte die Natur wie sie. Mit keinem anderen konnte sie an der Küste entlang laufen, ohne dabei viel zu reden. Bridget dachte mit einem Lächeln daran, wie sie sich spontan zwei Pferde aus dem Stall geholt haben. Sie hatten Boston verlassen und sind über die Wiesen galoppiert. Es waren Stunden, die sie nie vergessen würde. Was sie aber immer wieder vergaß, war, dass es Koko gab und dann wurde sie - wie heute - wieder in die Realität geholt. Da findet sie einen Mann, mit dem sie sich ohne viele Worte versteht und dem die Bostoner Gesellschaft genauso unwichtig ist wie ihr, und dann gab es da Koko.

„Ist es wieder wegen Adam?" Bridget sah weiter zum Kamin und nickte nur. „Aber was ist passiert? Du bist doch nur kurz vor uns runter gegangen?"

„Er hat wieder mit ihr geredet."

Giovanna sah Bridget mitleidig an. Ihre Freundin hatte ihr schon recht früh erzählt, was sie für Adam empfand und beide waren geschockt gewesen, als ihnen Frederic von Koko erzählt hatte. „Warum redest du dann nicht mit ihm? Du sagst doch sonst auch immer, was du denkst."

Beide schauten sich wieder an. „Was soll das für ein Sinn haben? Er macht doch kein Geheimnis daraus, dass er nach seinem Abschluss sofort wieder nach Nevada will und du und ich wissen doch genau, dass der Grund nicht nur der ist, dass er sich hier nicht wohl fühlt, sondern dass er sicher auch wieder zu ihr will."

„Aber du hast mir doch erzählt, dass er ab und zu kurz davor war, dich zu küssen. Vielleicht sind seine Gefühle für Koko doch nicht so groß?"

Bridget lachte leise. „Du hast noch nie gehört, wenn er laut mit ihr redet. Erst vorhin hat er gesagt, wie sehr sie ihm fehlt." Bridget atmete tief durch und sah ihre Freundin jetzt entschlossen an. „Was ich die letzten Wochen schon gesagt habe. Es ist so wie es ist. In wenigen Tagen ist Weihnachten und ich freue mich darauf, dass wir alle bei dir zu Hause einen schönen Abend verbringen werden. Und ich habe noch mindestens zwei Jahre mit Adam, die ich mir nicht nehmen lasse." Sie lächelte wieder. „Und dann werde ich ihm jetzt das Tanzen beibringen. Denn ich glaube, so nah wie dabei, werde ich ihm nie wieder kommen."


	35. Chapter 35

Bridget sah ihn an und schmunzelte. Noch nie hatte sie Adam so nervös gesehen. Sie war sich sicher, er würde jetzt alles dafür tun um nicht hier zu sein. „Und bist du bereit?"

„Nein"

Sie nahm seine Hand. „Komm schon Adam. Du hast jetzt fast ein eine halbe Stunde lang die anderen beobachtet. Wir bekommen das zusammen hin." Bridget wollte los laufen doch Adam blieb stehen. „Adam…wovor hast du Angst? Wir wollen nur tanzen."

Er holte tief Luft und sie ging wieder dichter an ihn heran. „Du hast wirklich ein Problem damit, wenn du plötzlich etwas tun sollst was du nicht kannst." Adam sah sie nicht an. Sein Blick war auf die anderen Paare beim Tanzen gerichtet. Bridget legte ihre Hand auf seine Brust auf der Höhe des Herzens. „Adam man kann nicht immer alles kontrollieren und auf jede Situation vorbereitet sein. Du bist doch jemand der schnell lernt und glaube mir es kann sehr viel Spaß machen."

Adam sah Bridget nun an. „Es kann?"

Sie lächelte. „Mit dem richtigen Partner auf jeden Fall."

Seine Gesichtszüge entspannten sich etwas. „Ja ich bin gerne auf alles vorbereitet und eure Idee war heute sehr…. spontan."

Sie nahm langsam ihre Hand von seiner Brust runter. „Dann lernst du heute nicht nur das Tanzen, sondern das man auch mal ruhig spontan sein kann."

Adam schaute wieder an hier vorbei auf die Tanzfläche. „Ich werde dir mehr auf den Füßen stehen als das wir richtig tanzen können."

Dieses mal als sie mit Adam an der Hand los lief folgte er ihr. „Dann mache ich dir einen Vorschlag. Solltest du mir auf die Füße laufen musst du mit mir Essen gehen. Aber nur wir beide alleine. Kein Frederic und keine Giovanna. Und wenn du mir heute fünfmal auf die Füße trittst, dann haben wir fünf Verabre…..Aua." Sie sah erst nach unten und dann wieder zu Adam der sie an grinste. „Adam….das zählt erst, wenn wir tanzen."

„Oh…dann habe ich wohl was falsch verstanden."

Lächelnd schüttelte sie den Kopf. „So dann lass uns jetzt anfangen."

Wie sie vermutet hatte brauchte er nicht lange um sich die Schritte zu verinnerlichen. Dazu hatte er auch die anderen Paare lange genug beobachtet. „Jetzt Adam versuche dich etwas zu entspannen. Du liebst Musik. Denke einfach daran wie du Gitarre spielst. Das machst du doch auch mit Gefühl."

Aber auch nach dem dritten Stück war er noch nicht viel entspannter. „ Adam vielleicht sollten wir etwas trinken gehen."

Sie verließen die Tanzfläche und gingen zu ihren Platz an denen auch Frederic und Giovanna bereits etwas tranken. Frederics Grinsen konnte man schon von weiten sehen. „Und Bridget? Wie macht sich dein Schüler?"

„Ich bin sehr zufrieden aber….." sie sah zu Adam, „…ich denke wir werden noch einige Stunden brauchen."

Frederic und Giovanna schauten sich an. „Also an uns soll es nicht liegen liebe Schwester."

Frederic nahm noch einen Schluck und zog Giovanna wieder auf die Tanzfläche. Adam reichte Bridget ein Glas. Sie nahm es dankend an und trank etwas. „Sagst du mir was dich stört?" Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Adam ich kenne dich jetzt schon einige Wochen und wenn du so still bist und diesen Blick hast, dann ist da immer etwas was dich beschäftigt."

Er stellte sein Glas auf den Tisch. „Ich habe ein wenig Probleme mich zu ….entspannen."

„Warum? Ich meine wenn wir alle zusammen sind und du Gitarre spielst und singst, bist du doch auch entspannt. Hier bewegen wir uns nur zur Musik und du machst es doch auch sehr gut…." Sie schmunzelte ein wenig. „…..leider"

Adam sah Bridget an. Dann gab er sich einen Ruck. Für die nächsten Stunden kann er ruhig mal ein paar Gefühle zu lassen. Er nahm ihre Hand und kehrte mit ihr zur Tanzfläche zurück. „Ich verspreche dir. Jetzt wird es besser. Ich habe einfach wieder zu viel mit den Kopf gedacht."

Sie sah ihn leicht verwirrt an. „Mit was sollst du sonst denken?"

Adam gab ihr keine Antwort sondern lächelte nur.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Es war Februar. Es lag zwar kein Schnee mehr aber es war nass und kalt und die Feuchtigkeit kroch durch sämtliche Knochen. Adam stand auf der Baustelle und machte sich einige Notizen. „Guten Tag Adam. Wie ich sehe sind Sie schon wieder sehr fleißig."

Adam schaute von seinen Notizen hoch und sah Mr. Francois neben sich stehen. „Mr. Francois…"

Frederics Vater blickte sich auf der Baustelle um. „Da hat sich der gute Mr. Graham ja einen großen Auftrag ans Land gezogen."

Adam sah wieder auf seine Notizen. „Haben Sie ihm das etwa nicht zugetraut?"

Mr. Francois lachte. „Natürlich nicht. Seine Firma übernimmt normalerweise nicht solche Aufträge."

Adam hob seinen Kopf und schaute Mr. Francois direkt an. „Mr. Francois darf ich Sie fragen was Sie hier machen?"

Dieser hob sofort seine Hände. „Keine Sorge Adam. Ich bin nicht hier zum spionieren oder zu sabotieren. Auch wenn Sie es mir nicht glauben, ich bin kein schlechter Verlierer." Sein Blick wurde ernster. „Ich habe Sie ja auch ziehen lassen."

„Muss ich mich jetzt dafür bedanken?"

Die zwei Männer sahen sich abschätzend an.

„Adam auch wenn Sie es denken. Ich habe keine Wut auf Sie. Ich verstehe Sie nur nicht auch wenn Sie es versucht haben es mir zu erklären. Sie bewegen sich in meinen Kreisen als ob Sie schon immer dort gelebt haben und doch lehnen Sie diese Welt komplett ab. Sie könnten eine solche Kariere hier in Boston machen aber Sie wollen lieber wieder zurück nach Nevada."

Mit einem leichten lächeln sah Adam ihn an. „Sie geben immer noch nicht auf Mr. Francois."

Auch Fredrics Vater schaute jetzt wieder etwas freundlicher. „Mr. Francois ich lehne ihre Welt nicht komplett ab. Denken Sie daran Frederic und Bridget sind sehr gute Freunde von mir und sie sind nicht die Einzigen. Ich habe nur meine Probleme mit der Art ihres Denkens und das sich viele von ihnen sich für etwas Besseres halten nur weil sie im Besitz von mehr Geld sind. Was ich schon mal gesagt habe. Ich sehe zuerst nur den Menschen und nicht was er repräsentiert."

„Was ist mit ihrer Arbeit?" Er zeigte auf die Baustelle. „Das hier ist auch ein sehr großes Projekt und ich bin mir sehr sicher, dass Mr. Graham nicht alleine auf den Gedanken gekommen ist hierfür ein Angebot abzugeben. Wie können Sie dieses Projekt mit ihrer Meinung die Natur zu schützen vereinbaren?"

„Sie wollen wissen warum wir den Zuschlag bekommen haben und nicht Sie?"

Auch wenn Mr. Francois sehr freundlich und ruhig wirkte, war Adam sich sicher, dass er sich ärgerte das er diesen Auftrag nicht bekommen hatte und ausgerechnet gegen Adam verloren hat. „Sicher würde mich das auch Interessieren aber ich werde bestimmt keine Antwort von ihnen bekommen."

„Richtig. Weil ich es nicht weiß und wenn ich es wüsste dürfte ich es ihnen nicht sagen."

„Sehr Loyal von ihnen und was ist nun mit ihrer Lebenseinstellung?"

Adam fragte sich, ob sein alter Chef wirklich versuchte ihn zu verstehen. „Wir greifen hier nicht groß in die Natur ein. Die Baustelle liegt mitten in der Stadt. Das alte Gebäude was hier stand musste nur abgerissen werden damit ein neues gebaut werden kann. Wir arbeiten mit dem was schon vorhanden ist. Was ich ihnen bereits gesagt habe. Ich bin nicht gegen den Fortschritt. Ich versuche nur nicht unüberlegt alle Wünsche zu erfüllen. Und einen River halb zu zuschütten nur damit reiche Studenten einen besseren Blick auf das Meer haben geht in meinen Augen zu weit."

Frederics Vater steckte seine Hände in die Jackentasche und betrachte Adam wieder. „Adam ich sagen ihn jetzt ganz ehrlich warum ich Sie unbedingt bei mir haben will…..." Mr. Francois zögerte noch ein wenig. „….Ich weiß das Frederic nie mein Nachfolger werden wird. Auch wenn er sich dank ihrer Hilfe immer weiter verbessert wird er nie eine so große Firma leiten können." Er lachte jetzt kurz auf. „Und das meine Tochter mit ihrer Einstellung zum Leben je einen Mann finden wird bezweifle ich. Da kann ich also auch keinen Nachfolger erwarten." Erstaunt und fassungslos sah Adam Frederics Vater an. „Schauen Sie nicht so überrascht Adam. Sie bringen alles mit was ein guter Geschäftsmann braucht. Sie werden einen guten Abschluss haben. Sie können sich in den richtigen Kreisen bewegen ohne anzuecken und Sie lassen sich nicht in ihrer Einstellung beirren. Trotzdem haben Sie die Weitsichtigkeit sich die Meinung und Ratschläge von anderen anzuhören. Geben Sie sich noch zehn Jahre, dann wird es nicht leicht sein mit ihnen Geschäfte zu machen. Schon jetzt ist es schwer Sie zu durchschauen." Adam wusste immer noch nicht was er sagen sollte. „Ich glaube Adam ich habe Sie in der ganzen Zeit noch nie so sprachlos erlebt. Vielleicht überlegen Sie es sich ja jetzt doch hier zu bleiben. Ich hatte die Absicht mich irgendwann aus den Geschäft heraus zu ziehen und Sie und Frederic zu gleichberechtigten Partner zu machen."

Adam atmete tief durch. „Ja Mr. Francois ich bin sprachlos. Ich meine wie können Sie nach so einer kurzen Zeit mir so ein Angebot machen. Sie wissen doch nicht wie sich meine Freundschaft zu Frederic entwickelt."

„Natürlich weiß ich das nicht. Deswegen wollte ich Sie ja in meiner Firma haben. So hätte ich genau beobachten können, ob das alles so läuft wie ich mir das dachte."

Adam blickte wieder auf die Baustelle die vor ihn lag. Das Angebot von Mr. Francois war natürlich sehr verlockend aber er müsste dafür hier in Boston bleiben und das wollte er doch nicht. Er sah wieder zu Mr. Francois. „Sie erwarten von mir jetzt aber keine Antwort?"

Frederics Vater legte seine Hand auf Adams Schulter. „Nein. Dann wäre ich auch von ihnen enttäuscht. Denn dann hätten Sie mich die ganze Zeit angelogen. Dann würde es ihnen doch nur um das Geld gehen."

Mr. Francois wollte er gerade gehen als er noch einmal kurz stoppte. „Adam ich würde mich freuen, wenn Sie Frederic am nächsten Sonntag zum Essen zu uns begleiten würden."

„Auch darüber werde ich nachdenken Mr. Francois."

Frederics Vater schlug ihn leicht auf den Rücken und verließ die Baustelle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Es war ein sonniger Tag. Nur wenige Wolken waren am Himmel zu sehen. Adam kletterte die Felsen herunter, lief kurz zum Rand und setzte sich dann an die Felswand und schaute auf das Meer. Wenn er heute schon hier war konnte er auch versuchen die Stille tief in sich zu finden. So schloss er die Augen und nahm einen kräftigen Atemzug. Es dauerte nicht lange und die Geräusche um ihn herum verschwanden und er hörte wieder nur seinen Herzschlag.

Als er nach einiger Zeit wieder die Augen öffnete war er froh, dass immer noch diese Harmonie in seinem Körper herrschte. Das Gleichgewicht von Körper Geist und Seele hatte er seit letztem Jahr nicht wieder verloren. Dann hörte er plötzlich auf zu atmen. Er spürte das er nicht mehr alleine auf den Felsplateau war. Langsam drehte er den Kopf nach rechts. Dort lehnte Bridget an einem Felsen und lächelte ihn an. „Ich wollte dich nicht stören aber ich hatte Angst, wenn ich jetzt wieder hoch gehe, dass genau das passieren würde."

„Du störst nicht. Ich bin auch fertig mit…..nachdenken."

Sie setzte sich nun neben ihn und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Alles Gute zum Geburtstag Adam." Er lächelte sie kurz an und schaute dann wieder auf das Meer. „Frederic hat mir erzählt, warum du diesen Tag nicht zu Hause verbringst. Da dachte ich mir vielleicht finde ich dich ja hier." Er schaute weiter auf das Meer und gab ihr keine Antwort. "Ich wollte dir auch nur alles Gute wünschen. Ich werde dich dann weiter in Ruhe lassen."

Bridget wollte gerade aufstehen als Adam sie am Arm festhielt und ansah. „Nein. Bitte bleib hier. Ich freu mich das du hier bist. Nur weil ich den Tag nicht zu Hause verbringen möchte, heißt es nicht, dass ich keinen sehen will."

Sie setzte sich wieder auf den Boden. „Ich habe ein kleines Geschenk für dich. Darf ich dir das geben?"

„Ich werde mich nicht dagegen wehren."

Bridget holte aus ihrer Tasche einen Zeichenblock raus. Sie klappte ihn auf und gab ihn Adam. Adam sah auf die Zeichnung und lächelnd strich er vorsichtig mit der Hand darüber. „Frederic hat mir erzählt, wie wichtig dir die Indianer sind." Sie schaute mit ihm auf die Zeichnung. „Ich habe ja noch nie ein Indianerdorf gesehen aber vielleicht sieht ja das Dorf bei dir zu Hause so ungefähr aus."

„Es kommt dem Dorf der Gosiute schon sehr nahe."

Bridget zeigte auf eine Indianerfrau. „Da ich nicht weiß wie Koko aussieht habe ich sie nur von hinten gezeichnet. Vielleicht habe ich sie ja etwas getroffen. "

Immer noch lächelnd sah er Bridget an. „Die dunklen Haare stimmen aber Koko trägt selten die Kleidung der Indianer."

„Ich dachte immer alle Indianer tragen diese Kleidung." „Koko ist nur zur Hälfte Indianer. Ihre Mutter ist eine Weiße und ihr Vater ist der Sohn des Häuptlings. Sie leben auch nicht im Dorf sondern auf einer Farm."

„Ich weiß so gut wie gar nicht von Indianern. Wir haben zwar auch einige Stämme in der Nähe aber ich war nie in ihren Dörfern. Sie sollen auch nicht sehr freundlich uns gegenüber sein und das es Indianer gibt die auf einer Farm wohnen habe ich auch noch nicht gehört."

„Kokos Eltern wollten das Koko beide Welten kennenlernt und wenn sie mit der Schule fertig ist selber entscheiden kann in welcher sie leben will."

Bei der nächsten Frage sah Bridget zu Boden. „Und wo werdet ihr später leben? Auf der Farm oder im Dorf?"

Fragend sah Adam sie an. „Meinst du Koko und ich?"

„Na ich dachte wenn du wieder Zuhause bist werdet ihr sicher bald heiraten. So wie du sie vermisst."

Adam sah auf die Zeichnung. „Ja ich vermisse sie. Sehr sogar aber wir werden nicht heiraten."

„Warum nicht? Indianer heiraten doch auch oder doch nicht?"

„Unsere Herzen schlagen zwar im selben Rhythmus aber nicht im Rhythmus der Liebe."

Bridget verstand kein Wort von dem was Adam ihr erzählte und er musste lachen. „Verzeih mir bitte Bridget aber mein Vater schaut mich auch immer so an, wenn er nicht versteht was ich ihn sagen will." Kurz überlegte Adam wie er seine Beziehung zu Koko anderes erklären konnte. „Ich liebe Koko in einer Art die ich mit Worten nicht so richtig beschreiben kann. Ihr Vater hatte mal gesagt, unsere Seelen würden sich lieben."

Er konnte sehen das sie ihn immer noch verständnislos ansah. Dann brauchte er nur kurz nachdenken. Er vertraute ihr doch schon so, wie er Koko vertraute. „Wenn es dich interessiert kann ich dir erzählen, wie ich Koko kennengelernt habe und warum ihre Familie mir so viel bedeutet."

Bridget nickte. Sie wollte es wirklich gerne hören. Sie wusste nicht wieso aber etwas an der Art wie Adam über Koko sprach, machte sie nicht mehr so eifersüchtig, auch wenn sie nicht verstand, wie die Beziehung zwischen den beiden ist.

Dann fing Adam an zu erzählen wie sie in Nevada ankamen und er und Koko Freunde wurden. Er erzählte ihr auch wie Amarok anfing ihn die Lebensweise der Indianer beizubringen und wie sehr die Weisheiten ihn in den letzten Jahren immer mehr geholfen haben. Wie wichtig sie für ihn waren, als sein Vater fortgegangen und er für die Ranch verantwortlich war. Und zum ersten Mal sprach er mit jemanden außenstehenden über die Kohuana. Natürlich sprach er nicht über die Details aber es war für ihn wichtig das Bridget auch wusste, dass nicht jeder Indianerstamm friedlich ist. Auch von den Problemen die Koko und er mit Buck und Mitch hatten, berichtete er. Am Ende hoffte Adam, dass er es ihr näher bringen konnte, dass Koko und ihr zu Hause für ihn seine zweite Familie ist und wie das Leben in Nevada aussah. Sie sagte nichts als er fertig war. Beide sahen auf das Meer wie die Sonne langsam am Horizont verschwand. Dann atmete Bridget aus und sprach sehr leise mit ihm. Seine Worte haben sie nachdenklich gemacht.

„Adam auch wenn du sagst, die Leute hier in Boston sind Oberflächlich und kümmern sich nicht um den anderen, müsstest du dich nicht trotzdem hier wohler fühlen, weil wenn ich dich höre gibt es bei dir zu Hause zwar ein mehr Miteinander aber auch mehr Gewalt. Ich bin noch etwas geschockt, wenn ich zum Beispiel über Mitch und seinen Freund nachdenke." Sie sah ihn mit entsetzten Augen an. „Adam ihr wart noch Kinder als die zwei mit dem Messer auf dich losgegangen sind."

„Das ist meine Welt Bridget und sie ist eine völlig andere als du kennst. Vielleicht gibt es Leute aus meiner Welt die hier leben können aber ich kann es nicht. Die Stadt engt mich ein. Ich brauche die Freiheiten die ich bei mir zu Hause habe und die Menschen dort. Ich würde hier nie glücklich werden. Es tut mir leid wenn, ich das so deutlich sage aber ich zähle die Tage wenn mein Studium zu Ende ist und ich glaube fest daran, dass keiner von hier, schon gar nicht eine Frau in meiner Welt leben kann. Was ich dir damals am Feuer gesagt habe. Bei jedem Wetter müssen die Tiere versorgt werden und bei uns kommt auch keiner vorbei und bringt das fertige Holz für den Ofen nach Hause. Wir müssen es selber besorgen und wenn die Rancher im Sommer für Wochen auf den Viehtrieb sind, müssen die Frauen zu Hause alleine klar gekommen. Sie dürfen keine Angst haben eine Waffe zu benutzen."

Sie schwiegen wieder und jeder ging seinen eigenen Gedanken nach. „Danke das du versucht hast mir deine Welt nahe zu bringen. Jetzt verstehe ein wenig warum du wieder nach Hause willst und was Koko für dich bedeutet. Familie scheint dir sehr wichtig zu sein und die Freiheit der Natur brauchst du anscheinend wie andere die Luft zu atmen."

Er nahm ihre Hand. „Ich hoffe durch meine Geschichte habe ich dir nicht deine gute Laune verdorben die du vorhin noch hattest."

Das Strahlen in ihren Augen was er so sehr mochte, kam langsam bei ihr zurück. „Nein. Du mich nur etwas nachdenklich gemacht." Ihr Blick ging wieder Richtung Wasser. „Aber ich denke wir sollte jetzt gehen, bevor die Sonne ganz weg ist und es zu kühl wird." Sie packte ihre Sachen ein und Adam half ihr beim Aufstehen.

„Sag mal…wie oft muss ich dich noch zum Essen einladen?"

Sie grinste ihn an. „Viermal."

„Dann würde ich gerne heute ein Teil meiner Schulden begleichen, wenn du Lust hast."

„Aber nur wenn du mir beim Essen auch mal was von deinen Brüdern erzählst. Über die hast du so gut wie kaum gesprochen."

„Ich wollte dich nicht noch mehr schocken."

Sie schlug ihn gegen den Arm. „Du bist unmöglich."

„Ich weiß aber du geht's ja trotzdem mit mir Essen."

„Aber nur weil heute dein Geburtstag ist und ich deswegen nett zu dir bin."

Er sah sie nur mit einem Lächeln an. Als sie wieder oben auf den Weg waren, bot Adam Bridget seinen Arm an und sie hakte sich bei ihm ein. So liefen sie dann zurück in die Stadt.


	36. Chapter 36

Adam ließ seinen Stift auf den Tisch fallen, lehnte sich zurück und rieb sich die Augen. Morgen fand die letzte Prüfung in diesem Semester statt. Danach würde er ein paar Tage den Sommer genießen, bevor er wieder ins Büro zu Mr. Graham musste. Er schaute auf die Uhr und fragte sich, wo Frederic so lange blieb. Auch er wollte doch noch einmal in die Bücher sehen. Adam überlegte gerade, ob er sich noch einen frischen Kaffee machen sollte, als die Tür aufgerissen wurde und ein hektischer Frederic ins Haus stürzte.

Adams Freund lief leise fluchend zwischen Wohnzimmer und Küche hin und her und Adam folgte ihm mit seinen Augen. „Willst du mir erzählen, was die Ursache für den Sturm in deinem Herzen ist?"

Frederic blieb vor Adam stehen. Seine Haare waren zerzaust und seine Stimme überschlug sich vor Stress. „Adam, das ist kein Sturm, das ist ein ausgemachter Orkan."

Frederic lief wieder in Richtung Küche. Adam lehnte sich vor. „Ich gehe davon aus, dass Giovanna schwanger ist."

Sein Freund blieb abrupt stehen. „Woher weißt du das?"

„Es kann nur zwei Gründe geben, warum du so aufgeregt bist. Entweder du hast das Konto von deinem Vater leer geräumt oder Giovanna ist schwanger. Da du hier stehst und nicht mit einem Clipper auf dem Weg nach Frankreich bist, kommt nur der zweite Grund in Betracht."

Frederic blickte Adam böse an. „Kannst du bitte aufhören, so überheblich zu sein?"

Adam stand auf und ging zu seinem Freund. „Du musst nicht mit mir sauer sein, weil du ein Problem hast, mit dem du anscheinend nicht klar kommst."

Frederic schaute Adam noch einmal kurz an, lief dann ins Wohnzimmer und ließ sich in einen Sessel fallen, um dann jedoch nach kurzer Zeit wieder aufzustehen. „Adam, sage mir bitte, was ich jetzt machen soll."

„Warum sollte ich das machen? Du hast ja auch nicht auf das gehört, was ich dir im Januar gesagt habe."

„Ja genau, Adam, das ist jetzt das, was ich brauche. Dass du mich behandelst wie mein Vater und den Moralapostel spielst."

Adam verschränkte seine Arme. „Frederic, ich will dich sicher nicht behandeln wie dein Vater, aber ich habe dir gesagt, dass du dir mit Giovanna sicher sein sollst. Dass du sie nicht benutzen darfst und so wie es aussieht, hast du meinen Rat nicht befolgt."

Frederic war mit einem Satz bei Adam und funkelte ihn böse an. „Höre damit auf, Adam. Ich kenne dich jetzt schon so lange und ich habe mehr als einmal gesehen, dass du auch keine Gelegenheit auslässt."

Unbeweglich stand Adam vor Frederic. „Ich weiß aber auch, wo meine Grenzen sind."

„Natürlich, du hast ja alles immer unter Kontrolle." Frederic tippte sich mit dem Finger gegen die Stirn. „ Das ist doch Blödsinn. Du kannst mir nicht erzählen, dass du nicht auch mal deinen Spaß haben willst."

Adam atmete tief durch. „Den werde ich sicher nicht mit einem der Mädchen haben, mit denen wir unterwegs waren. Den suche ich mir woanders, aber das ist jetzt nicht das Thema."

Frederics Blick hatte sich noch nicht verändert. „Ich bezweifle, ob du dabei Spaß haben kannst. Dann müsstest du ja mal die Kontrolle verlieren."

„FREDERIC…"

Frederic ging sich mit dem Finger durch die Haare und lief wieder ins Wohnzimmer. „Entschuldige, Adam. Es tut mir leid….. ,aber ich weiß wirklich nicht, was ich machen soll."

Adam folgte seinem Freund und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Frederic, mir ist nicht ganz klar, warum du dich das fragen musst? Du bist für die Konsequenzen deines Handelns verantwortlich."

Adams Freund legte seine Hand vor die Augen. „Warum passiert mir so etwas und nicht dir."

„Das Thema hatten wir schon….Frederic, wovor hast du Angst?"

„Adam, das weißt du doch ganz genau. Mein Vater wird außer sich sein. Er wird mich aus dem Haus werfen und mich enterben."

„Ich frage mich gerade, was dir wichtiger ist. Dein Vater oder Giovanna? Ich bin davon ausgegangen, dass deine Gefühle für sie echt sind. Hast du wirklich nur mit ihr gespielt?"

Frederic setzte sich auf die Stuhllehne. „Ja…ich meine nein…also…." Er holte tief Luft. „Ja, ich liebe sie. Ich habe nicht mit ihr gespielt, aber ich wollte meinen Vater langsam darauf vorbereiten und Giovanna dann nach unserem Abschluss heiraten. Ich weiß doch nicht, wie er reagieren wird und wenn er mich raus wirft, hätte ich mir dann woanders eine Arbeit gesucht." Er sah Adam nun direkt an. „Wenn ich es ihm jetzt sage, dann schmeißt er mich raus und ich stehe da."

Adam lehnte sich auf den Sessel, der Frederic gegenüber stand. „Du hast zwei Möglichkeiten. Entweder, löst du dein Problem wie die meisten deiner Freunde und bietest Giovanna genug Geld, damit sie aus deinem Leben verschwindet, oder du wirst erwachsen und fängst an, dein eigenes Leben zu leben, und zwar ohne deinen Vater." Adam machte eine kurze Pause. „Aber eins sage ich dir jetzt schon. Wenn du dich für die erste Möglichkeit entscheidest, dann fliegst du aus meinem Haus raus und ich vergesse sehr schnell, dass du mein Freund bist."

Mit Entsetzen in den Augen sah Frederic ihn an. „Ich werde ihr sicher kein Geld bieten, aber ich weiß auch nicht, wie ich uns ohne meinen Vater über die Runden bringen soll."

„Frederic, es gibt für jedes Problem eine Lösung. Siehst du keine Lösung, liegt das Problem bei dir."

Frederic war verwundert. Er wusste nicht, was Adam damit meinte. „Ja, ich sehe keine Lösung, aber ich sehe aber auch nicht, warum ich das Problem sein soll? Es ist mein Vater."

„Frederic, was sollte dein erster Gedanke sein?" Da Adam keine Antwort bekam, stieß er sich vom Sessel ab und lief in Richtung Küche. „Dann gehe ich davon aus, dass du Giovanna nicht wirklich liebst."

Frederic sprang von der Lehne hoch und folgte Adam. „Natürlich liebe ich sie. Was soll das Adam?"

„Dann frage ich mich, warum du dir mehr Sorgen um deinen Vater machst, als um Giovanna? Wo ist sie eigentlich? Solltest du jetzt nicht bei ihr sein?"

„Sie ist unten am Strand beim Fischerdorf."

„Wie bitte?" Jetzt sah Adam ihn entsetzt an. „Frederic, du willst mir doch nicht etwa sagen, sie hat es dir gerade am Strand gesagt und du hast sie einfach stehen lassen?"

Frederic ließ den Kopf hängen und nickte. Adam stemmte die Hände in die Seite und blickte zur Decke. Da er keine unbedachten Pfeile verschießen wollte, versuchte er wieder ins Gleichgewicht zu kommen. Nach einiger Zeit sah er wieder zu seinem Freund. Mit neutraler Stimme sprach er mit Frederic. „Frederic, wenn du nicht sofort erwachsen wirst, werfe ich dich wirklich aus dem Haus."

Frederic hob den Kopf. „Adam, bitte hilf mir. Ich will doch mit ihr eine Zukunft haben, aber wie soll ich das alleine machen?"

„Du bist nicht alleine…Da ist Giovanna und ihre Familie. Da ist deine Schwester und ich bin auch für dich da, aber du musst dich endlich von deinem Vater lösen. Du wirst jetzt selber Vater und dein erster Schritt sollte jetzt sein Giovanna zu suchen, um ihr zu sagen, dass du zu ihr und dem Kind stehst und zwar jetzt sofort."

„Und was soll ich ihr sagen? Wo sollen wir nach der Hochzeit wohnen? Wo bekomme ich eine andere Arbeitsstelle her? Kann ich überhaupt weiter studieren? Kann ich….."

Adam legte seine Hände auf Frederics Schultern. „Ein Schritt nach dem anderen. Jetzt gehe zu ihr. Dann kommst du mit ihr wieder hierher und wir besprechen dann, wie es weitergeht und Frederic….. wohnen könnt ihr, bis wir unseren Abschluss haben, hier. Das Haus ist groß genug."

Mit einem lauten Seufzer stellte sich Frederic aufrecht hin. „Danke Adam. Für alles."

„Geh jetzt und suche sie."

Frederic verließ das Haus und Adam kehrte ins Wohnzimmer zurück. Sein Blick fiel auf den Tisch mit seinen Unterlagen und Büchern. Adam war sich sicher, dass es eine sehr kurze Nacht für ihn werden würde, da er im Moment nicht die Ruhe hatte, für die Prüfung zu lernen. Er wollte gerade wieder in die Küche gehen, um einen Kaffee für Giovanna und Frederic vorzubereiten, als er überlegte, wer bei dem Gespräch später noch dabei sein sollte. Adam verließ das Haus, um Bridget zu suchen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Adam schloss die Tür hinter seinem Freund. Die vier Freunde haben sicher zwei Stunden zusammen gesessen und darüber gesprochen, wie es mit Giovanna und Frederic weitergehen sollte. Frederic hatte das Angebot von Adam angenommen, dass er mit Giovanna bis zum Abschluss im Haus wohnen würde und sollte während des Studiums Frederics Geld nicht reichen, würde Adam auch auf die Miete verzichten. Dass er aber sein Studium beenden sollte, darüber waren sich alle einig.

Die zwei Jahre würden sie gemeinsam schon schaffen und außerdem wäre da auch noch die Familie von Giovanna, die die beiden sicher auch noch mit unterstützen werden. Da die Hochzeit in den nächsten zwei Wochen stattfinden sollte, hatte Frederic sich entschlossen, noch heute mit seinem Vater zu reden. Mit einem sehr mulmigen Gefühl hatte er sich dann auf den Weg gemacht.

Adam sah die Treppe hoch. Giovanna hatte sich nach dem Gespräch etwas hingelegt. Sie war noch immer mit den Nerven fertig gewesen, weil Frederic sie einfach am Strand hatte stehen lassen. Er fragte sich, wie Frederic es immer wieder schaffte, sich in so ein Chaos zu stürzen und was mit ihm werden wird, wenn Adam zurück nach Nevada geht. Adam konnte nur hoffen, dass sein Freund in den nächsten zwei Jahren endlich lernen würde, auf eigenen Beinen zu stehen. Sein Blick fiel wieder auf die Bücher. Adam glaubte nicht daran, dass er überhaupt noch einen Blick vor der Prüfung hinein werfen konnte. Wenn Frederic von seinem Vater zurückkehrte, würde er sicher Redebedarf haben.

Es bestand kein Zweifel daran, dass Mr. Francois sich heute von seinem Sohn trennen würde. Eine Frau aus dem Arbeiterviertel wird er als Schwiegertochter sicher nicht akzeptieren und schon gar nicht ihre Familie, die sehr temperamentvoll ist.

Adam wollte gerade seine Bücher wegräumen, als er hörte, wie oben die Zimmertür aufging und Bridget die Treppe herunter kam. So wartete er am Fuß der Treppe auf sie. „Und wie geht es ihr?"

Bridget blieb auf der letzten Stufe stehen und lehnte sich an die Wand. „Schon besser. Sie ist nur noch etwas geschafft von den letzten Stunden. Ich wollte ihr gerade einen Tee machen." Sie merkte, wie müde er aussah. „Ist mit dir alles in Ordnung? Du siehst auch geschafft aus." Sie lächelte leicht. „Bereust du es bereits, dass du den beiden gesagt hast, dass sie hier wohnen können? Giovanna macht sich darüber auch schon Gedanken. Sie weiß doch, wie sehr du die Ruhe magst und es wird sicher nicht leiser werden hier in der nächsten Zeit."

Er lehnte sich an den Treppenpfosten und schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie braucht sich darum keine Sorgen zu machen. Denkt daran, ich habe zwei kleine Brüder und bei uns zu Hause war es nie still und schon gar nicht, seit Little Joe auf der Welt ist. Nein…ich mache mir mehr Sorgen was mit Frederic wird, wenn ich wieder nach Hause fahre. Ich meine, was hätte er gemacht, wenn ich ihm heute nicht die Meinung gesagt hätte? Hätte er dann zu seiner Verantwortung gestanden?"

Bridget legte den Kopf leicht schief und lächelte. „Ich glaube schon, dass er mit der Zeit dazu gestanden hätte."

„Mit der Zeit?"

„Schau mich nicht so entsetzt an. Sag mir nicht, dass du dich nicht auch erst einmal sammeln müsstest."

„Natürlich nicht. Wenn ich in so einer Situation wäre, bräuchte ich nicht darüber nachzudenken, was ich mache und ich würde sicher auch nicht das Mädchen einfach stehen lassen."

Bridget schmunzelte. Ja, das stimmte. Wie konnte sie Adam mit Frederic vergleichen. Er würde ganz anders reagieren. Auch wenn er nicht begeistert wäre, würde er niemals seine Freundin einfach verzweifelt zurücklassen. Denn das hatte sie in dem knappen Jahr, seit sie Adam kannte, gelernt. Adam handelte nie unüberlegt. Wenn er ein Mädchen in so eine Situation bringen würde, würde er auch dazu stehen. Mit allen Konsequenzen. Sie sah ihn nun sehr liebevoll an und legte ihre Hand auf seinen Arm. „Weißt du, Adam. Ich bin etwas neidisch. Die Frau, die dich später heiratet, kann sich glücklich schätzen. Sie bekommt einen Mann, auf den sie sich immer verlassen kann."

Er sah sie aus dem Augenwinkel an, aber sagte nichts. „Adam, mach dir bitte nicht so viel Gedanken um Frederic. Er muss lernen, auch ohne dich klarzukommen. Mein Bruder muss erwachsen werden, und zwar jetzt sofort. Du kannst dich nicht ständig für seinen Blödsinn, den er macht, verantwortlich fühlen."

Adam legte die Arme übereinander. „Sagst du mir gerade, ich bin genauso schlimm wie euer Vater?"

„Meine Güte nein, aber du machst dir zu viele Gedanken über ihn. Auch wenn er dein bester Freund hier in Boston ist, kannst du ihn nicht vor allem beschützen. Sei für ihn da, aber wenn er auf die Nase gefallen ist, muss er lernen, wieder alleine aufzustehen."

Adam grinste leicht. „Ich versuche, mich zu bessern."

„Wir werden sehen. Du bist anscheinend jemand, der sich immer für die Menschen verantwortlich fühlt, die dir am Herzen liegen, aber denke daran, manche Entscheidungen müssen diese auch alleine fällen."

Bridget ging die letzte Stufe hinunter. „Ich werde dann jetzt mal den Tee machen."

Adam sah ihr nach wie sie in die Küche lief. Sie hatten sich in den letzten Wochen kaum gesehen, weil Adam so viel für die Prüfung vorbereiten musste, oder im Büro von Mr. Graham war, aber seine Gefühle für sie hatten sich nicht verändert. Ganz im Gegenteil. Es wurde für ihn immer schwerer, diese nicht zuzulassen, aber gerade nach ihren Worten von eben, musste er sie wieder besser unter Kontrolle bekommen. Bridget hatte ihm gerade deutlich zu verstehen gegeben, dass sie sich nicht an seiner Seite sieht auch wenn er einen Weg gefunden hätte, wie er mit seinem Problem klarkommen könnte. Ganz davon abgesehen, dass er weiterhin nicht glaubte, dass sie in seiner Welt leben könnte. Er schloss die Augen, um die Aufruhr in seiner Seele und in seinem Herzen wieder ins Gleichgewicht zu bringen. Als er sich wieder beruhigt hatte, sah er zum Kamin. Langsam lief er dorthin und nahm den Stein in die Hand. „Koko, warum bist du nicht hier? Du könntest mir sicher einen Rat geben."

„ADAM…DU REDEST WIEDER LAUT MIT IHR."

Adam lachte leise. Er hatte Bridget gebeten, ihn zu ermahnen, wenn sie mitbekommt, dass er mit Koko zu laut redet. Er wollte nicht, dass andere ihn für sonderlich hielten, wenn sie es mitbekommen würden.

Nach drei Stunden war Frederic immer noch nicht zu Hause und Adam wurde langsam nervös. Giovanna war eingeschlafen und er hatte sich wieder an den Tisch gesetzt, um für die Prüfung zu lernen, während Bridget mit einem Buch in der Hand in einem Sessel saß. Immer wieder sah er zur Uhr an der Wand. Bridget legte das Buch zur Seite. „Nun weiß ich endlich, wie man dich aus der Ruhe bringen kann."

„Und ich weiß nicht, wie du jetzt so ruhig bleiben kannst."

„Er ist mein Bruder. Ich kenne ihn schon mein ganzes Leben. Egal, wie das Gespräch verlaufen ist. Er wird jetzt irgendwo sitzen und darüber nachdenken, wie schlecht es ihm doch geht und alle anderen schuld an seinem Dilemma sind."

„Ich dachte, über diesen Punkt sind wir schon hinweg."

„Du hattest noch nie ein Gespräch mit meinen Vater gehabt, wenn du einen Fehler begangen hast. Danach fühlt sich fast jeder schlecht." Adam sah wieder zur Uhr. „Du würdest ihn gerne suchen gehen. Nicht wahr?"

Ganz langsam nickte er. „Ja, das würde ich gerne, aber du hast mir ja sehr deutlich gesagt, ich soll mich nicht für alles verantwortlich fühlen."

„Aber ich kann auch nicht zusehen, wie du leidest. Siehe zu, dass ihr nicht zu spät zu Hause seid. Mein lieber Bruder und Giovanna wollen heute auch noch mit ihren Eltern reden."

Sie musste lächeln, als sie sah, wie schnell er aufstand und das Haus verließ, um seinen Freund zu suchen.


	37. Chapter 37

Es war ein schöner sonniger Spätnachmittag. Viele Leute nutzten das schöne Wetter, um an der Pier spazieren zu gehen. Adam überlegte, wo er seinen Freund finden konnte. Er hoffte nicht, dass sich Frederic nach dem Gespräch mit seinem Vater in irgendeine Bar geflüchtet hatte und sich volllaufen ließ. Ganz unbewusst drehte Adam seinen Kopf in Richtung Wasser, um sich den leichten Wind ins Gesicht wehen zu lassen. Gerade als er sich wieder auf den Weg vor ihm konzentrieren wollte, sah er Frederic auf einem der Poller sitzen. Sein Blick war auf das Meer gerichtet. Adam näherte sich langsam und setzte sich auf den Poller daneben. Erfolglos wartete er ab, ob sein Freund das Gespräch beginnen würde. „War es so schlimm, Frederic?"

Sein Freund lachte leise auf. „Du kennst meinen Vater nur aus dem Büro oder von den wenigen Sonntagsessen bei uns zu Hause." Er sah zu Adam. „Ich bezweifle auch, dass er jemals so mit dir reden würde wie mit mir. Du bist doch der Sohn, den sich mein Vater immer gewünscht hat."

Adam setzte sich gerade ihn und sah Frederic empört an. „Frederic, das ist nicht wahr und das weißt du auch."

Frederic lachte wieder. „Natürlich ist das die Wahrheit. Seit ich mit dir befreundet bin, muss ich mir anhören, wie talentiert und verantwortungsbewusst du bist. Von deiner Zielstrebigkeit will und kann ich nicht sprechen. Auch heute musste ich mir anhören, dass dir das sicher mit Giovanna nicht passiert wäre." Mit einem leichten Lächeln fuhr Frederic fort. „Adam, meinst du, ich weiß nicht, was für ein Angebot mein Vater dir gemacht hat? Auch davon hat er mir recht früh erzählt." Frederic holte noch einmal tief Luft. „Ich bin weder sauer noch neidisch auf dich, Adam. Du bist so wie du bist und genauso mag ich dich. Und dass mein Vater später dich lieber in der Leitung sehen will als mich, kann ich auch nachvollziehen. Ich weiß selber ganz genau, was ich kann und was nicht. Ich habe mich nie als seinen Nachfolger gesehen."

Mit leichtem Kopfschütteln sah Adam auf das Wasser. „Frederic, ich wollte nie mit dir in Konkurrenz stehen. Dein Vater ist ein knallharter Geschäftsmann. Ich könnte gar nicht mit ihm zusammen arbeiten. Denn wer nicht seiner Meinung ist, fliegt schnell von seiner Gehaltsliste."

„Oh, nein mein Freund. Du kannst dir - warum auch immer - sehr viel bei ihm herausnehmen. Er denkt auch genau darüber nach, was du ihm sagst. Ich habe viele von euren Gesprächen im Büro mitbekommen. Ich kenne kaum einen, der ihm so die Meinung sagen darf." Frederic machte eine kurze Pause. „So wie es aussieht, wirkt dein Nevada Charme bei unserer gesamten Familie."

„Frederic, glaube mir. Es lag nie in meiner Absicht, einen Keil zwischen deinen Vater und dir zu treiben. Wenn ich geahnt hätte, dass er dich ständig mit mir vergleicht, hätte ich mir schon früher eine andere Stelle gesucht. Aber….." Er sah seinen Freund ernst an. „….dass er dich jetzt rausgeworfen hat, hat nichts mit mir zu tun. Eure Probleme miteinander haben schon vor meiner Zeit angefangen."

Jetzt lachte Frederic laut auf. „Adam, er hat mich nicht rausgeworfen und das habe ich auch mal wieder dir zu verdanken."

„Wie bitte?"

„Adam, du brauchst nicht so erstaunt zu sein. Ich kann schon nicht mehr zählen, wie oft du mir den Hintern gerettet hast. Natürlich durfte ich mir erst einmal anhören, wie enttäuscht er von mir ist und dass er eigentlich nichts anderes erwartet hat von einem, der sein Leben nicht im Griff hat. Nachdem wir uns dann angeschrien haben, habe ich ihm gesagt, dass ich nicht auf ihn angewiesen bin. Ich habe meinem Vater erklärt, wie die Zukunft mit Giovanna aussehen wird und ich sein Geld dafür nicht brauchen werde." Mit dem Fuß kickte er einen Stein ins Wasser und sah dann hoch zu Adam. „Mein Vater schaute mich mit großen Augen an. Dann lief er zum Fenster und blickte in den Garten. Ich wollte schon gehen, weil er nichts sagte. Doch dann drehte er sich plötzlich um und meinte, er würde gerne mit mir in den Park gehen, um sich mit mir in Ruhe über meine Zukunftspläne zu unterhalten."

Adam konnte seine Überraschung nicht verbergen. „Du machst einen Witz?"

„Nein, mache ich nicht. Er war beeindruckt, dass ich, wie er sagte, zu meinem Fehler stehe und mir Gedanken gemacht habe, wie es weitergehen sollte. So viel Weitsichtigkeit hätte er mir nicht zugetraut." Frederic setzte sich jetzt so hin, dass er Adam direkt ansehen konnte. „Adam, ich möchte nicht mehr, dass mein Leben so ein Chaos ist. Ich kann doch nicht immer darauf hoffen, dass du für mich alles in Ordnung bringst. Bei dem Gespräch im Park habe ich das auch meinem Vater gesagt, und dass ich ohne dich nicht gewusst hätte, wie es weitergeht und obwohl ich ihm die Wahrheit gesagt habe, hörte er mir weiter zu."

Frederic stand auf und lief am Kai entlang. Auf der Höhe von Adam blieb er wieder stehen. „Adam, ich muss nicht nur ohne meinen Vater klarkommen, sondern auch ohne dich."

Jetzt lachte Adam. „Wirfst du mich jetzt aus meinem Haus raus?"

„Das wäre doch mal eine Überlegung wert. Nein, aber ich werde bei meinem Vater aufhören zu arbeiten und mir eine andere Stelle suchen und nach unserem Abschluss mache ich dann mein eigenes Büro auf. Wenn ich das dann in den Sand setze, bin nur ich daran schuld und Adam…" Adam stand langsam auf. „…Ich möchte nicht mehr, dass du mich morgens weckst. Wenn ich nicht rechtzeitig aufstehe, bin ich dafür verantwortlich und nicht du und sollte ich nicht genug Geld für die Miete haben, dann muss ich halt neben dem Studium noch mehr arbeiten."

Mit verschränkten Armen betrachtete Adam seinen Freund. „Kannst du mir mal verraten, was im Park mit dir passiert ist?"

„Laufen wir ein Stück?" Adam nickte. „Mir ist auf den Weg zu meinem Vater schon einiges klar geworden. Ich habe mich mein ganzes Leben immer auf andere verlassen und als wir dann heute bei dir im Wohnzimmer saßen, fühlte ich mich wie ein kleines Kind. Giovanna, meine Schwester und du, ihr meistert euer Leben ohne Probleme.

Adam, du bist tausende von Meilen von zu Hause entfernt und regelst alles selber und ich bin nicht einmal in der Lage, morgens pünktlich aus dem Bett zu kommen. So kann es mit mir nicht weitergehen schon gar nicht, wenn ich jetzt eine eigene Familie haben werde. Es wird Zeit, dass ich jetzt Verantwortung übernehme."

„Und dein Vater? Ich kann es immer noch nicht glauben, dass er Giovanna als Schwiegertochter akzeptiert."

„Begeistert ist er nicht, aber wie hat er gesagt, ein Francois stellt sich immer der Verantwortung und wenn sie auch mit dir befreundet ist, muss sie ganz vernünftig sein."

Adam hielt Frederic am Arm fest und blieb stehen. „Das hat er aber nicht wirklich so gesagt?"

„Nein, aber ich liebe es, dein geschocktes Gesicht zu sehen. Er hat mir gesagt, dass ihm bewusst geworden ist, dass - wenn er weiter blind für das Wesentliche im Leben ist -, er seine Kinder verlieren wird und das will er nicht.

Ich habe zwar kein Wort verstanden, aber für mich war nur wichtig, dass er uns seinen Segen gibt. Also nimm dir Freitag nächste Woche nichts vor. Ich will, dass du mein Trauzeuge bist."

„Nächste Woche schon? Ich denke, die Hochzeit sollte erst in zwei Wochen sein?"

„Adam, ich treffe jetzt meine eigenen Entscheidungen."

„Na, da bin ich mal gespannt, aber heute hat mich ja auch dein Vater schon überrascht, warum nicht auch du."

Die beiden liefen zurück zum Haus und kurze Zeit später machten sich Frederic und Giovanna auf den Weg zu ihren Eltern.

Bridget und Adam sind noch etwas essen gegangen und später brachte Adam sie nach Hause. Beide standen nun vor dem großen Haus ihrer Eltern. „Adam, willst du mir sagen, was dich noch beschäftigt?" Bevor er antworten konnte, hob sie ihre Hand. „Wehe, du sagst jetzt, du hast nichts. Ich kenne dich bereits sehr gut und wenn du wieder diesen Blick hast, sagt mir das, dass dort etwas ist, das dich zum Grübeln bringt."

Seine Augen sahen sie zärtlich an. „Ich weiß jetzt nicht, ob das so gut ist." Sein Blick ging kurz zu den Sternen am Himmel und dann wieder zurück zu ihr. „Frederics Entscheidung, die Hochzeit bereits nächste Woche stattfinden zu lassen, bringt meine Pläne etwas durcheinander. Ich weiß, das ist jetzt egoistisch von mir, aber ich wollte eigentlich für ein paar Tage in das Tal außerhalb von Boston reiten."

„Das Tal, von dem du mir erzählt hast? Dort, wo du immer wieder zu dir selbst finden willst?"

„Ja, genau. Nicht, dass ich es unbedingt brauche, aber ich hätte es gerne getan."

„Dann ändere doch nicht deine Pläne. Du wärst doch rechtzeitig zurück."

„Bridget, ich kann doch jetzt nicht einfach gehen. Es muss doch sicher noch einiges vorbereitet werden."

Sie legte ihre Hand auf die Höhe seines Herzens, wie es auch bei ihrer ersten Tanzstunde getan hatte. „Du sollst dich doch nicht ständig für alles verantwortlich fühlen. Denk jetzt einfach nur an dich. Ich weiß, wie wichtig dir die Ruhe ist und denke daran, wie anstrengt die letzten Wochen für dich waren. Man sieht es dir an, dass du müde und geschafft bist." Sie hielt kurz inne. „Adam, du hast mir von den zwei Wölfen in deinem Herzen erzählt. Ich möchte nie den falschen Wolf kennenlernen, also lass es nicht erst wieder soweit kommen. Gehe in dein Tal und finde deine Ruhe."

Adam sah in ihre strahlenden grünen Augen, in die er sich immer so verlieren konnte. Sie erinnerten ihn an eine Wiese im Frühling, auf dem die Sonne auf dem Morgentau schien und alles zum Funkeln brachte. Er merkte, wie er schrittweise die Kontrolle über seine Gefühle verlor. Sollte er sie einfach zulassen und sehen, was passieren wird? Beide sagten kein Wort. Sie sahen sich nur tief in die Augen. Um sie herum war nur das sanfte Rauschen des Windes in den Blättern der Bäume zu hören. Adam strich ihr vorsichtig eine Strähne aus der Stirn und dann näherte er sich ihr ganz langsam. Mit einem mal waren da aber wieder die Bilder aus Nevada in seinem Kopf und die Stimme der Vernunft meldete sich lautstark zurück. Auf keinen Fall sollte er etwas beginnen, was keine Zukunft hat. Er darf nicht so egoistisch sein und sie in eine fremde Welt mitnehmen. Er würde es nie zulassen, dass sie unglücklich ist oder dass ihr etwas passierte. Und beides würde sicher in Nevada geschehen.

So besann er sich in der letzten Sekunde und gab ihr nur einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Bridget, auch der Mann, den du später heiratest, kann sich glücklich schätzen, dich als Frau zu bekommen. Du hast so ein großes Herz und bist immer erst um das Wohl des anderen besorgt, bevor du an dich denkst." Adam atmete tief durch und ging einen Schritt zurück. „Ich bin dann am Mittwoch wieder zurück. Ich wünsche dir eine gute Nacht, Bridget."

Mit einer nicht ganz so kräftigen Stimme wünschte sie ihm auch eine gute Nacht und sah zu, wie er das Grundstück ihrer Eltern verließ. Ihre Stimme war nur ein Flüstern und Tränen liefen ihr das Gesicht hinunter. „Adam, warum gibst du uns beiden keine Chance? Warum hast du nur so eine Angst vor einer gemeinsamen Zukunft."

Bridget sah hoch zu den Sternen. „Ich kenne dich nicht Koko, aber ich denke, wenn du hier bei ihm wärst, könntest du ihm diese Angst nehmen."

Sie wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und musste trotz dieses Schmerzes in ihrem Herzen lachen. Jetzt fängt sie auch schon an, mit ihr zu reden. Bridget sah noch einmal die Straße hinunter und ging dann ins Haus.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Adam kehrte am Mittwochabend zurück und warf seine Satteltasche auf das Sofa. Er streckte sich und überlegte, was er jetzt zuerst machen sollte. Nach oben gehen und sich frisch machen oder sich erst in der Küche etwas zum Essen zuzubereiten. „Hallo, Adam."

Adam sah zur Treppe, auf der Frederic stand und ihn von oben bis unten ansah. „Ich hoffe, am Freitag wirst du etwas besser aussehen."

Adams Blick ging nach unten und dann grinste er Frederic an. „Also ich weiß jetzt nicht so genau, was du meinst? Gefällt dir etwa die Farbe nicht?"

Lachend kam Frederic die Treppe herunter. „Und? Hast du das gefunden, was du gesucht hast?"

„Ja, das habe ich und es war gut, dass ich es getan habe. Erst dort habe ich gemerkt, wie nötig es doch war."

Ja, es war für Adam wirklich nötig gewesen. Gerade nach dem, was beinahe vor dem Haus von Bridget passiert ist. Es würden noch einmal zwei schwere Jahre für ihn werden. Er hatte nie gedacht, dass er einmal solche Gefühle für eine Frau entwickeln würde. Adam wusste zwar immer noch nicht, wie zwei Herzen im selben Rhythmus schlagen, aber sein Herz schlug auf jeden Fall für Bridget. Es hatte ihn viele Stunden im Tal gekostet, bis er sein Gleichgewicht wiedergefunden hatte, aber wenn er erst einmal wieder auf der Ponderosa wäre, würde es sicher leichter werden, da er sie ja dann nicht mehr sehen würde und mit den Monaten würde sie dann bestimmt auch sein Herz wieder verlassen.

„Dann bist du ja für morgen und Freitag ausgeruht."

„Morgen?"

„Morgen findet bei Giovanna eine kleine Feier statt."

Adam musste lachen. Feier und klein mit Giovannas Familie in Verbindung sah sehr speziell aus. Klein bedeutete nur, dass nicht der Rest der Familie aus Italien zu Besuch kam. „Und wann findet die kleine Feier statt?"

„Am Nachmittag. Giovanna und Bridget bereiten seit Montag schon alles vor. Ich denke mal, es gibt so viel zu essen, dass ich am Freitag nicht mehr in meinen Anzug passen werde."

„Ich habe mehr Sorge, dass du am Freitag wieder rechtzeitig auf den Beinen bist."

„Dafür wird schon Giovannas Bruder sorgen. Du hast keine Ahnung, was er mir alles angedroht hat, wenn ich am Freitag nicht seine Schwester heirate."

Frederic schlug seinem Freund auf den Rücken und sah dann auf seine staubige Hand. „Adam, gehe nach oben und verwandle dich bitte wieder in einen Menschen."

Frederic lief zur Haustür und sah nochmal zu Adam, bevor er diese öffnete. „Ach Adam, was ich dir schon seit einiger Zeit sagen wollte….du musst dich nicht mehr zurückhalten. Ich habe nichts mehr dagegen."

„Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst."

Das ganze Gesicht von Frederic grinste. „Na, du und Bridget. Ich bekomme doch mit, wie du sie immer wieder ansiehst. Ich habe damit kein Problem mehr. Vielleicht bleibst du ja dann doch hier und wenn du mich lieb bittest, setze ich dich später auf meine Gehaltsliste."

Ganz kurz schloss Adam die Augen, damit der Stich in seinem Herz sich nicht ausbreiten konnte. „Frederic, meine Pläne haben sich nicht geändert. Ich werde zurück nach Nevada gehen, und zwar alleine."

Frederic öffnete die Tür. „Schade. Ich dachte wirklich, du würdest mehr als Freundschaft für sie empfinden. Bis später."

Frederic zog die Tür hinter sich zu. Und Adam stand sicher noch zehn Minuten mit gesenktem Kopf und der Hand vor den Augen auf der Stelle, ohne sich zu bewegen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Adam stand vor dem Altar und verfluchte seinen Freund. Warum musste das ganze im Sommer stattfinden? Er fasste sich in den Kragen und am liebsten würde er sich seine Jacke ausziehen. „Was ist los, Adam? Ich muss doch nervös sein und nicht du."

„Es ist heiß hier drin, Frederic. Warum konntet ihr nicht draußen heiraten?"

Frederic zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das weiß ich nicht? Das haben wir nicht in Betracht gezogen. Du kannst es ja bei deiner Hochzeit besser machen."

„Das werde ich machen. Auf jeden Fall."

Bridget kam zu den beiden Freunden. „Und Frederic, bist du bereit? Es geht gleich los."

Frederics Blicke wechselten zwischen Adam und Bridget hin und her. „Ich glaube, jetzt werde ich doch so langsam nervös."

„Bruderherz, jetzt ist es zu spät, um einen Rückzieher zu machen. Pietro steht am Ausgang und hat dich genau im Blick."

Sofort schossen Frederics Augen zum Ausgang, an dem Giovannas Bruder stand und ihm zuwinkte. Bridget und Adam konnten sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Frederic lief vor dem Altar auf und ab und Adam stellte sich zu Bridget. Ganz leise sprach er sie an. „Habe ich dir schon gesagt, wie gut du heute aussiehst?"

Bridget sah nach unten und fühlte, wie sie leicht errötete. Bevor sie ihm eine Antwort geben konnte, kam das Zeichen dass es jetzt losgehen würde.

Sowie Adam der Trauzeuge von Frederic war, war Bridget die Trauzeugin für Giovanna und während der ganzen Zeremonie merkte Bridget, wie sie immer wieder mit ihren Gedanken abschweifte. Ob sie doch eines Tages mit Adam vor dem Altar stehen würde? Sie sah zu Adam rüber. Nein. Sie konnte sich nichts vorstellen, das seine Meinung ändern könnte, dass er sie doch mit nach Nevada mitnehmen würde. Sie wusste, was sie jetzt machte, war sehr kindisch, aber sie konnte nicht widerstehen. Als die entscheidende Frage kam schaute sie zu Adam und in ihrem Kopf sagte sie….Ja, ich will. Sie senkte aber sofort den Blick, als Adam sie in diesen Moment auch direkt ansah.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Die Feierlichkeiten fanden im Garten von Frederics Eltern statt. Adam stand etwas abseits an einen Baum gelehnt und sah schmunzelnd zu, wie die Kinder auf dem Rasen fangen spielten.

„Darf ich Sie stören?"

Mr. Francois stand neben ihm mit zwei Gläsern in der Hand. Adam stellte sich richtig hin. „Natürlich, Mr. Francois."

„Brandy?"

Dankend nahm Adam das Glas entgegen. Sie prosteten sich zu und nahmen einen Schluck. „Adam, Sie kosten mich ganz schön Nerven."

Er sah zum Rasen. „Und Sie haben mich überrascht."

Frederics Vater sah immer noch zu den spielenden Kindern. „Was blieb mir anderes übrig? Ich hatte doch nur die Wahl, es zu akzeptieren oder ihn zu verlieren." Er schaute nun zu Adam. „Auch wenn ich Probleme mit den Einstellungen meiner Kinder habe, so bleiben sie immer meine Kinder und mein Leben hätte keinen Wert mehr, wenn ich sie verlieren würde." Er lachte. „Das werden Sie auch noch verstehen, wenn Sie selber eines Tages Kinder haben. Sie rauben mir den letzten Nerv, aber egal was auch passiert, sie bleiben immer mein Fleisch und Blut und ich würde alles dafür tun, dass es ihnen gut geht."

„Machen Sie sich keine Gedanken Mr. Francois. Mit Giovanna hat Frederic eine gute Wahl getroffen."

„Auch wenn ich nie gedacht habe, dass ich das je über eine Frau aus dem Arbeiterviertel sagen würde, aber auch ich denke, das sie die Richtige für ihn ist."

Mr. Francois sah wieder zu seinem Rasen. „Adam, haben Sie über mein Angebot nachgedacht?"

Adam nahm einen weiteren Schluck aus seinem Glas. „Sogar am Tag der Hochzeit ihres Sohnes versuchen Sie es?"

„Sicher, doch. Gerade bei solchen Veranstaltungen werden die besten Geschäfte gemacht."

Frederics Vater blickte ihn von der Seite an. „Eigentlich müsste ich sauer mit Ihnen sein." Adam hob nur eine Augenbraue. „Ich habe vorhin mitbekommen, dass sie sich mit meiner Frau auf Französisch unterhalten haben. Sie haben mir nie erzählt, dass Sie meine Muttersprache sprechen."

„Sie haben mich nie gefragt."

„Dann frage ich Sie jetzt."

„Haben Sie nicht einmal gesagt, sie wissen alles von mir?"

„So wie es aussieht, waren meine Informationen doch nicht so ausreichend."

Ein leichtes Lächeln huschte über Adams Gesicht. Frederic hatte recht gehabt. Er konnte wirklich mit seinem Vater in einer Art reden, wie nur wenige in der Firma. „Die letzte Frau meines Vaters kam aus New Orleans. Durch sie habe ich Zugang zu der Sprache bekommen."

„Was sollte ich noch von Ihnen wissen? Sprechen Sie noch mehr Sprachen?"

Adam trank sein Glas leer. „Das Wichtigste, das Sie wissen sollten ist, dass ich Ihr Angebot dankend ablehne. Ich werde in zwei Jahren auf jeden Fall zurück nach Nevada gehen."

Er nahm Adam das leere Glas ab. „Gut. Dann werde ich dieses Thema jetzt ruhen lassen, aber ich kann nicht versprechen, dass ich Sie in einigen Jahren nicht noch einmal fragen werde."

„Wir werden sehen, was in den nächsten Jahren passieren wird."

Frederics Vater sah wieder zu seinem Rasen und ging kopfschüttelnd zu den anderen Gästen.

Es wurde langsam dunkel und Adam setzte sich neben Bridget auf eine Bank im Garten. „Heiraten kann anstrengend sein."

Bridget lehnte sich an ihn an. „Aber nur für die Gäste."

„Was wirst du eigentlich machen, wenn Giovanna dir nicht mehr in der Schule helfen kann?"

Sie setzte sich wieder gerade hin. „Das habe ich dir ja noch gar nicht erzählt. Ich habe deinen Rat befolgt und einen Brief an die Verantwortlichen vom Schulrat geschrieben, ob sie nicht bereit wären, die Schule offiziell anzuerkennen, so dass die Kinder nicht mehr in der Stadt zur Schule gehen müssen."

„Lass mich raten? Sie waren natürlich sofort begeistert, dass sie einmal wieder ein Problem mit Geld lösen konnten."

„Ja, aber in diesem Fall freue ich mich über die Oberflächlichkeit der netten Bostoner Gesellschaft. Ich kann einen richtigen Lehrer suchen, der dann an unserer Schule unterrichtet".

Adam drehte sich zur Seite und schaute Bridget an. „Und was wird dann aus dir? Du willst doch nicht dann etwa auch aufhören?"

„Auf keinen Fall. Ich werde weiter einen Blick darauf haben und schauen, dass ich die neue Lehrkraft bei der Arbeit unterstützen kann."

Adam überlegte kurz. „Bridget hast du eigentlich einmal darüber nachgedacht, ob du nicht auch eine richtige Lehrerin werden willst? Du hast doch Spaß an der Arbeit. Warum machst du es nicht zu deinem Beruf?"

Bridget hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund, um nicht laut zu lachen. „Adam, die Frauen in meinen Kreisen gehen keinem Beruf nach und mein Vater hat im Moment schon genug zu verkraften. Wenn ich jetzt sage, ich werde Lehrerin wird das sicher zu viel für ihn sein."

„Hast du dir jemals Gedanken darüber gemacht, was dein Vater dazu sagt, was du den ganzen Tag machst?"

„Adam, das geht wirklich nicht."

„Doch das geht und glaube mir, auch das wird dein Vater noch verkraften."

Bridget sah zu den anderen Gästen auf der Tanzfläche und dachte über Adams Worte nach. Nach einer Weile lächelte sie ihn an. „Ich werde ernsthaft darüber nachdenken. Versprochen."

„Gut." Adam stand auf und nahm ihre Hand. „Und jetzt Bridget, brauche ich noch mal eine Tanzstunde. Ich muss doch sehen, ob ich es schon wieder verlernt habe."

Sie hakte sich beim ihm unter und lief mit ihm zur Tanzfläche. „Als ob du je etwas vergisst."


	38. Chapter 38

In dem Moment, als er das Donnern vernahm, wusste er, dass es zu spät war und Adam recht gehabt hatte. Frederic hob seinen Kopf und sah, wie das halb fertige Gebäude in sich zusammenfiel und der Boden unter ihm nachgab. Durch den vielen Regen der letzten vier Tage war die Erde so aufgeweicht, dass er nirgends Halt finden konnte. Verzweifelt ruderte er mit den Armen, aber er hatte keine Chance. Er stürzte zu Boden und wurde mit dem Schlamm und dem Geröll mitgerissen.

Nach kürzester Zeit hatte Frederic die Orientierung verloren und wusste nicht mehr, wo oben oder unten war und so plötzlich, wie das Ganze begonnen hatte, war es auch schon wieder vorbei. In den nächsten Minuten hatte er solche Angst, dass sich die Erde unter ihm wieder in Bewegung setzten würde, dass er kaum wagte, zu atmen. Erst als er sich etwas von dem Schock erholt hatte, öffnete er vorsichtig die Augen. Um ihn herum war alles dunkel. Er lag auf dem Bauch. Sein Kopf war zur Seite gedreht. Langsam wollte er sich aufrichten, aber mehr als seine Schultern leicht zu heben, war er nicht in der Lage. Irgendetwas lag auf seinem Rücken und auf seinen Beinen. Als er seine Arme bewegen wollte, schrie er laut auf. So wie sich der rechte Arm anfühlte, war er sicher gebrochen. Nachdem der Schmerz wieder etwas nachließ, zog er den linken Arm mit Bedacht nach oben und tastete dabei seine Umgebung ab.

Soweit Frederic das nach einigen Minuten beurteilen konnte, war um ihn herum nur nasse, kalte Erde und …Dunkelheit. Panik kroch durch seinen Körper. Seine Atmung wurde hektisch. Schnell versuchte er - jedoch ohne Erfolg - dagegen anzukämpfen. Erst als er sich in seiner Panik aufrichten wollte und ihm vor Schmerz schwarz vor den Augen wurde, beruhigte er sich wieder. Eine ganze Weile blieb er mit geschlossenen Augen liegen, ohne an etwas zu denken. Er fühlte nur die kalte Erde auf seiner Wange und wie sich die Nässe in seinen Sachen ausbreitete. Ob sein Zittern nun von der Kälte oder von dem Schock kam, konnte er nicht sagen. Auf jeden Fall war es sehr unangenehm. Erneut versuchte die Panik von ihm Besitz zu ergreifen, aber dieses Mal konnte er sie erfolgreich unterdrücken. Da er nichts sehen konnte, konzentrierte er sich nun darauf, welche Geräusche in seiner Umgebung waren. Bei der erneuten Welle der Panik schloss er die Augen. Neben der Dunkelheit war da nämlich nur…eine absolute Stille. Er lachte panisch auf. Wie konnte er in diesem Moment nur daran denken, dass Adam dieser Ort sicher gefallen würde. Nun konnte Frederic es noch weniger verstehen, dass sein Freund diesen Zustand bewusst immer wieder suchte. Er hasste diese Stille…

Wenn er niemanden hören konnte, würde auch sicher niemand nach ihm suchen. Unter wie vielen Tonnen von Erde und Geröll er wohl liegen mag? Hatte überhaupt jemand diesen Unfall auf der Baustelle überlebt? Würde man ihn suchen, oder war das Bild, das sich den anderen bot, so aussichtslos, dass sie es nicht einmal versuchen würden? Frederic ballte seine Hand zur Faust und fluchte leise vor sich hin. Warum hatte er nicht auf Adam gehört? Warum hatte er nur seinem Vater geglaubt? Er kennt doch seinen Freund lange genug, um zu wissen, dass ihm Adam nie etwas Falsches erzählen würde, nur um eine bessere Bewertung in dem Abschlussprojekt zu bekommen. Aber nein, er hatte sich einmal wieder von seinem Vater überzeugen lassen. Frederic sah das entsetzte Gesicht von Adam noch ganz genau vor sich, als er ihm erzählte, dass er noch bis zum Ende des dritten Jahres in der Firma seines Vater bleiben und den Bau von dem neuen Amtssitz des Gouverneurs mit begleiten würde und dieses dann seine Abschlussarbeit sein sollte. Mit den Händen in den Seiten gestemmt, hatte Adam ihn gefragt, ob der Gouverneur sich einen anderen Ort für das Haus gesucht hatte und als Frederic dieses verneinte, hatte Adam verzweifelt auf ihn eingeredet, die Finger davon zu lassen, weil der Hang und die ganzen Veränderungen, die der Gouverneur dort wünschte, das Projekt unsicher machen würde, und er das auch genauso seinem Vater bereits vor seinem Weggang mitgeteilt hatte. Aber Frederic hatte alle Bedenken zur Seite gewischt und seinem Vater geglaubt, dass zu viele Faktoren zusammentreffen müssten, damit das passieren würde, vor dem Adam gewarnt hatte. Frederic hatte - wie sein Vater - vermutet, dass Adam einmal wieder nur verhindern wollte, dass zu viel in der Natur verändert wird ,sund er sich gegen jede Art des Fortschritt wehrte.

Es war der erste große Streit zwischen ihm und Adam gewesen und bis heute hatten sie nie wieder über dieses Thema gesprochen und wenn Giovanna und Bridget nicht gewesen wären, wüsste er nicht, ob dieses Projekt nicht das Ende ihrer Freundschaft bedeutet hätte. Frederic hatte ihn nicht einmal um Ragt gefragt, obwohl er den das eine oder andere Mal gebraucht hätte.

Da Frederic immer wieder die Augen zufielen, hatte er bald jedes Zeitgefühl verloren, aber Probleme mit der Luft hatte er noch nicht bekommen, was bedeutete, dass er nicht komplett verschüttet sein konnte. Wieder hielt er den Atem an, um zu hören, ob doch jemand nach ihm suchen würde. Nein, da war nicht ein Geräusch. War das das Ende? Würde er hier unter der Erde sterben? Frederic dachte an Giovanna und an Riccardo. Sein Sohn würde in wenigen Tagen drei Monate alt werden. Mit einem Lächeln erinnerte er sich an den Moment, als er ihn zum ersten Mal im Arm gehalten hatte. An diesem Tag hatte sich sein Leben verändert. Vieles wurde auf einmal für ihn unwichtig. Es gab nur noch seine eigene kleine Familie. Auch der Streit mit Adam war vergessen und für ihn war es keine Frage, dass sein Freund der Patenonkel für seinen Sohn werden sollte. Nun war er heilfroh darüber, dass er diese Entscheidung getroffen hatte. Adam würde sich auf jeden Fall um seine Frau und Riccardo kümmern. Irgendwie machte es ihm mit diesem Gefühl leichter, sich mit dem Tod abzufinden. Sein Körper zitterte immer mehr und dadurch wurden die Schmerzen in seinem Arm wieder stärker und erneut verlor er das Bewusstsein.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Adam war zufrieden damit, wie die Arbeiten auf der Baustelle vorangingen. Obwohl es für Anfang März schon viel Regen gab, lagen sie noch gut im Zeitplan. Mit etwas Glück würden sie bis zum Ende des Jahres fertig sein, und er könnte bei der Eröffnung der städtischen Bibliothek noch dabei sein.

Er hatte noch kurz mit einem Kollegen aus dem Büro und dem Bauleiter gesprochen und wollte nun schnell nach Hause und sich vor dem Kamin setzen. Gestern kam ein neuer Brief von Koko an, den er unbedingt heute noch lesen wollte. Adam war gerade im Begriff die Baustelle zu verlassen, als er sah, wie einige Arbeiter zusammenstanden und mit entsetztem Blick in eine Richtung sahen. Mit wenigen Schritten war er bei ihnen und fragte, was passiert sei. Unwillkürlich hielt er die Luft an, als er hörte, was auf der Baustelle von dem neuen Amtssitz des Gouverneurs geschehen ist. Ohne auch nur eine Sekunde zu zögern machte er sich so schnell er konnte auf den Weg zum Unglücksort.

Am Ort angekommen, bot sich ihm ein Bild des Grauens. Panisch liefen Leute am Rand des Hanges hin und her. Diverse Schaulustige hatten sich trotz des Regen am Ort versammelt und sahen auf die Massen von Schutt und Erde. Der gesamte Bau war eingestürzt und den Hang hinuntergerutscht. Adam lief zu Frederics Vater, der am Rand der Unfallstelle stand und mit einigen Männern sprach, die sich kurz danach auf achten, den Hang hochzulaufen.

„Mr. Francois…."

Frederics Vater drehte sich zu Adam. In seinen Augen spiegelte sich das ganze Entsetzen wider. Sein Gesicht war bleich vor Schock. „Adam….Frederic…."

Mr. Francois brauchte nicht weiter zu reden. Adam wusste sofort, dass sein Freund sich irgendwo unter den Erdmassen befinden musste. „Wo war Frederic als das Unglück passierte?"

Frederics Vater zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich…ich weiß es nicht genau. Ich….." Er atmete tief durch.,..Ich denke, er war oben beim Haus. Einer der Arbeiter hatte mit ihm kurz vor dem Unfall gesprochen und da hatte Frederic ihm gesagt, dass er noch einmal nach oben wollte." Er stockte erneut. „Adam, wir vermissen neben Frederic noch zwölf weitere Männer."

Adam sah den Vater seines Freundes nur an. Denn auch wenn ihm jetzt eine passende Bemerkung auf der Zunge lag, gelang es ihm, keine unbedachten Pfeile abzuschießen, sondern diese einfach hinunterzuschlucken. So überlegte er, wo sich sein Freund befinden konnte. Er schaute auf die Stelle am Hang, an dem sich das Haus einmal befand. Wenn Frederic vor dem Haus gestanden hatte, könnte es sein, dass sein Fall mit dem meisten Geröll auf dem halben Weg nach unten durch eine Baumgruppe gestoppt wurde. Ohne weiter mit Mr. Francois zu reden, machte sich Adam vorsichtig auf den Weg nach oben. So wie die anderen Helfer auch, war er sich der Gefahr bewusst, in die er sich begab. Bei einem weiteren Erdrutsch könnte er auch unter den Erdmassen begraben werden. Schritt für Schritt nährte er sich vorsichtig der Baumgruppe und sah sich um. Wo sollte er nur anfangen? Was ist, wenn er sich irrte, und Frederic war an einer ganz anderen Stelle und er würde hier nur seine Zeit vergeuden? Adam kniete sich hin, schloss die Augen, berührte die nasse Erde und ließ die Ruhe in sich ausbreiten. Er schob alle unnützen Gedanken beiseite, bis er sich nur noch auf das Wesentliche konzentrieren konnte.

Erneut schaute er zu der Stelle, an der vor wenigen Stunden noch das Haus stand. Mit den Augen folgte er der Spur, die die aufgeweichte Erde, das Geröll und die Steinmassen des Hauses hinterlassen hatten. So gab es nur zwei Möglichkeiten, wo sich sein Freund befinden konnte. Entweder hier bei den Geröllmassen am Baum oder weiter unten am Hangende. Dort wurde jedoch bereits nach den Vermissten gesucht.

Es hatte wieder stärker angefangen zu regnen. Mit dem Handrücken wischte sich Adam über die Augen, aber die Sicht wurde nicht klarer. Er zog sich seine Jacke aus und fing an, Stein für Stein den Berg an Schutt vor sich abzutragen. Innerhalb kürzester Zeit waren seine Sachen durchnässt und verdreckt. Aber er würde nicht aufgeben, bis er seinen Freund gefunden hatte und wenn das Tage dauern würde. Er könnte Giovanna nie unter die Augen treten und ihr sagen, er hätte aufgegeben. Bald hatte Adam durch die Kälte kein Gefühl mehr in den Händen, aber er hörte nicht auf, weiter Erde und Steine beiseite zu schaffen. Als seine Kräfte nachließen und die Bewegungen immer langsamer wurden, bekam er Hilfe von zwei Arbeitern von der Baustelle. Der eine reichte ihm eine Wasserflasche, aus der Adam einen großen Schluck nahm. Dann sah er die Männer an. „Wurde unten schon jemand gefunden?"

Die zwei schauten betroffen zu Boden. „Bis jetzt wurden drei Tote unter den Massen entdeckt."

Adam hielt die Luft an. „Der Sohn von Mr. Francois?"

Der eine schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Der war nicht dabei."

Adam legte die Flasche beiseite und machte sich weiter auf die Suche nach seinem Freund.

Es war bereits am späten Nachmittag, als einer der Männer plötzlich aufschrie. „Ich glaube, hier ist ein Hohlraum…"

Adam, der sich auf der anderen Seite des Schuttberges befand, warf den Stein, den er gerade in der Hand hatte, zur Seite und wollte mit einem großen Satz über die Erdmassen springen. Dabei verlor er den Halt und rutschte auf dem Bauch über die Steine einige Meter den Hang hinunter. Ohne auf den Schmerz zu achten, kletterte er auf allen Vieren wieder nach oben zu den zwei anderen Männern. Und tatsächlich befand sich dort ein kleiner Hohlraum. Vorsichtig legten sie diesen weiter frei. Dann sahen sie unter all dem Matsch eine Hand. Auch wenn Adam nun am liebsten so schnell wie möglich den Körper herausgezogen hätte, arbeiteten die drei Männer mit bedacht weiter. Die Erde war so weich und locker, dass eine falsche Bewegung den ganzen Haufen zum Einsturz gebracht hätte und der Hohlraum wäre zerstört. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit konnten sie den Mann aus den Erdmassen befreien. Adam reichte nur ein Blick um zu sehen, dass der Mann tot war und es sich nicht um Frederic handelte. Auf den Knien sah Adam dann in den Hohlraum. „Meinen Sie, da könnte noch jemand drin sein?"

Adam sah zu dem Mann neben sich hoch. „Wir werden es gleich sehen."

Der Mann hielt Adam an der Schulter fest. „Sie haben doch nicht vor, dort rein zu gehen?"

Adam gab ihm keine Antwort, sondern kroch auf dem Bauch in den Hohlraum hinein.

Bald konnte er sich nur noch langsam vorziehen und musste sich auf sein Gefühl verlassen. Für eine Lampe wäre kein Platz gewesen. Nach oben war kaum Raum. Immer wieder schabte sein Rücken an den Steinen entlang. Nach links und rechts war gerade einmal so viel Platz, dass er sich ab und zu drehen konnte, um auch die Decke abzutasten. So zog er sich immer weiter ein Stück vor und suchte die Umgebung mit seinen Händen ab. Er wusste, wie aussichtslos das Ganze eigentlich war. Nach einer Weile fühlte er vor sich nur noch eine Wand aus Stein und Erde. Voller Verzweiflung ließ er seinen Kopf auf den nassen Boden sinken. „Frederic, das kannst du uns nicht antun."

Frederic hob den Kopf leicht an. Hatte er da nicht Adams Stimme vernommen? Er lauschte in die Dunkelheit hinein. Nein, da war nichts. So fing es also an. Er würde nach und nach den Verstand verlieren. Jetzt hörte er schon Stimmen, dann würde er sicher bald auch Sachen sehen, die nicht hier waren. Seine Stimme war nur noch ein Krächzen. „Adam, jetzt wäre ein guter Zeitpunkt mich hier raus zu holen."

Adam hob den Kopf leicht an. War da nicht gerade ein Geräusch gewesen? War der Wunsch, Frederic zu finden, so groß, dass er sich schon einbildete, seine Stimme zu hören? „Frederic?" Adam tastete wieder die Umgebung ab und verharrte. Da war es wieder, das Geräusch. Es war kein Rufen. Es war mehr ein…Gurgeln und Kratzen. Mit den Händen glitt er über den Boden und die Wände. Adam wollte noch einmal nach seinem Freund rufen, als von oben Erde in sein Gesicht fiel. Er verschluckte sich und musste anfangen zu husten. Dabei prallte er mit dem Kopf gegen einen Stein. Die Platznot und das Verschlucken sorgten dafür, dass seine Atmung schneller wurde und sich die Panik in ihm ausbreitete. Alles in ihm schrie danach, wieder zurück zum Ausgang zu kriechen. Aber dann hörte er ganz leise die Stimme von Amarok

„Wenn du dich in einer aussichtslosen Situation befindest und meinst, der Tod ist an deiner Seite, akzeptiere ihn oder sage ihm, du bist noch nicht bereit, deine Seele mit dem großen Geist zu vereinen. Er wird auf dich hören und weiterziehen. Dann öffne deine Augen und finde deinen Weg zurück."

Adams Atmung wurde langsamer und das beklemmende Gefühl der Atemnot ließ nach. Dann hörte er es wieder. Das gurgelnde Geräusch, aber dieses Mal war er sich sicher, dass er seinen Namen dabei heraushörte. Er hatte seine Augen noch nicht geöffnet und verließ sich nun ganz auf sein Gehör. Adam drehte sich auf die linke Seite und zog sich immer weiter ein Stück zurück. Mit beiden Händen strich er über die Wand vor sich. Als er etwas Weiches berührte, öffnete er erschrocken seine Augen, aber auch so sehr Adam sich anstrengte, er konnte nichts sehen. Seine Hände tasteten sich weiter und dann wusste er es. Er hatte jemanden gefunden der noch lebte.

„Frederic…bist du das?"

Er konnte jedoch wieder nur ein leises Krächzen vernehmen. Adam strich die Wand vor sich ab. So wie sich es anfühlte, war der Körper neben ihm in einen weiteren kleinen Hohlraum. Auf dem Rücken und den Beinen lagen Steine und Erde. Adam musste beim ersten Mal anscheinend genau die Stelle von Kopf und den Schultern ausgelassen haben, als er die Wand abgestrichen hatte. Nach und nach entfernte er die Steine und grub die Erde zur Seite. Mehrmals musste er eine Pause machen, um neue Kraft zu sammeln. „Wir haben dich hier gleich raus mein Freund."

Auch wenn es sich bei dem Mann nicht um Frederic handelte, versuchte Adam ihm Mut zu machen. Zurück zu robben, um sich Hilfe zu holen, hätte keinen Sinn gemacht. Hier war nicht genug Platz für einen weiteren Mann und zu versuchen, die Erdmassen von oben abzutragen, hätte sicher auch noch Stunden gedauert. Solange wollte Adam den Verschüttenden hier unten nicht alleine lassen.

Es dauerte eine Ewigkeit, bis Adam den Körper vor sich so frei gegraben hatte, dass er versuchen konnte, ihn aus dem Hohlraum zu ziehen. Noch immer auf der Seite liegend, packte Adam zuerst die Beine des Mannes und zog sie auf den kleinen Gang auf dem er sich befand. Dann schob er sich wieder etwas in Richtung Ausgang und mit einem kräftigen Ruck zog er dann den Rest des Körpers raus. Als der Mann vor ihn vor Schmerzen aufschrie wusste Adam er hatte Frederic gefunden. Adam drehte sich wieder auf den Bauch und erleichtert legte er seine Stirn auf den Kopf von seinem Freund. Auch seine Stimme war nur noch ein Flüstern. „Nicht mehr lange dann sind wir hier raus. Halte durch …aber ich muss dir noch einmal weh tun. Ich muss dich auf den Rücken drehen. Sonst kann ich dich hier nicht rausziehen."

Adam spürte wie sein Freund mit dem Kopf nickte. Wieder schrie Frederic auf als Adam ihn auf den Rücken drehte. „Frederic wo hast du die Schmerzen?"

Adam legte seinen Kopf zu Seite und versuchte zu verstehen was sein Freund ihn sagte. Ganz leise hörte er das Wort Arm. „Der linke?"

Sein Freund schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Adam schob sich noch weiter über Frederic und fasste nach dem Arm. Wenn er Frederic bis zum Ausgang ziehen wollte, musste er den verletzten Arm irgendwie am Körper fixieren um es für seinen Freund erträglich zu machen. Wenn er nämlich bei Bewusstsein blieb konnte er mit seinen Beinen Adam beim Ziehen helfen.

Ganz vorsichtig griff er nach dem Arm. Sofort schrie Frederic wieder auf. Obwohl es dunkel war schloss Adam kurz die Augen als er fühlte das oberhalb des Handgelenkes Knochen aus der Haut ragten. Er legte den Arm ab und schob sich wieder vor Frederic. „Lass den Arm so liegen. Ich werde versuche ihn festzubinden."

Mit einigen Verrenkungen zog sich Adam das Hemd aus um dann irgendwie den Arm von Frederic am Körber festzumachen. Danach wartete er einige Zeit bis sich sein Freund von den Schmerzen etwas erholt hatte. „Ich packe dich unter den Schultern und ziehe dich zum Ausgang."

Dadurch das sein Freund mit helfen konnte verlief der Rückweg leichter als erwartet für Adam. Nur einige Male musste Adam kurz warten, weil die Schmerzen bei seinem Freund durch die Erschütterungen zu stark wurden. Dann endlich konnte Adam wieder etwas erkennen und Stimmen hören. Er wusste nun sie nährten sich dem Ausgang. Er beugte sich über Frederic. „Wir haben es geschafft Frederic. Noch einmal auf die Zähne beißen und dann haben wir es geschafft." Mit den Füßen berührte er dann endlich die Wand.

„Er ist wieder zurück….und so wie es aussieht ist er nicht alleine."

„Frederic bitte halte noch einmal durch. Ich schiebe dich jetzt über mich hinweg und dann wirst du nach draußen gezogen."

Sein Freund nickte wieder mit dem Kopf. Adam drehte sich auf den Rücken. „Zieht ihn raus aber seid vorsichtig sein Arm ist gebrochen."

Mit letzter Kraft und Frederics Hilfe schob er seinen Freund über seinen Körper hinweg und dann wurde er nach draußen gezogen. Adam wartete noch kurz und robbte noch ein Stück zurück drehte sich wieder um und ließ sich an den Füßen aus den Hohlraum ziehen.

Völlig erschöpft und erledigt lag er dann eine ganze Zeitlang auf dem Boden und schaute in den Himmel. Der Regen fiel in sein Gesicht. Dann drehte er seinen Kopf und sah seinen Freund an einen Baum gelehnt sitzen und Wasser trinken. Adam richtete sich auf und setzte sich zu Frederic. Einer der Männer reichte ihm etwas zu trinken. Adam trank ein Schluck und blickte zu ihm hoch. „Wurden noch mehr gefunden?"

Der Mann nickte. „Mit den Mann hier oben haben wir wie es aussieht sieben Tote. Die anderen wurden lebend gefunden. Zurzeit werden unten die letzten Toten geborgen und da sie zum Glück nicht sehr tief verschüttet waren wird es sehr schnell gehen. Kommen Sie hier klar, dann würden Dan und ich den Toten runter bringen."

Adam nickte und zeigte mit dem Kopf in Richtung des Schuttberges vor ihnen. „Wie lange war ich dort unten?"

„Fast zwei Stunden."

Adam lehnte den Kopf an den Baum und schloss die Augen. „Es tut mir leid Adam."

Frederic sprach immer noch sehr leise. Und musste immer wieder Husten. Adam zog ein Bein an, lehnte seinen Ellenbogen auf sein Knie und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch das Gesicht. „Frederic sieh dich um…das hätte nicht passieren müssen."

Jetzt lehnte Frederic seinen Kopf auch an den Baum. „Ich kann dir jetzt nicht sagen, warum ich mal wieder nicht auf dich gehört habe. Warum ich dachte du hättest das gleiche Problem wie beim Bau der Brücke."

Frederic bekam einen erneuten Hustenanfall und Adam reichte ihm seine Flasche damit er etwas trinken konnte. „Warum denkst du immer ich bin gegen alles Neuem? Ich wehre mich nicht gegen den Fortschritt aber ich wehre mich gegen Leute die meinen mit Geld kann man sich alles erkaufen und besitzen und das hier Frederic….." Er zeigte auf die zerstörte Baustelle. „….ist sowas von unnötig gewesen. Es gibt viele Plätze in Boston an den der Gouverneur hätte bauen können aber hiermit wollte er nur seine Macht demonstrieren. Erhaben wollte er über Boston schauen. Mit einem riesigen Arbeitszimmer und den Blick auf das Meer und alles nur um seine Gäste zu beeindrucken. Ich habe es deinen Vater gesagt, dass das eines Tages passieren könnte aber ich gebe zu ich habe selber nicht so schnell damit gerechnet."

Adam hörte wie sein Freund tief durchatmete. „Ich habe schon wieder alles falsch gemacht und dabei hatte ich mir so fest vorgenommen auf eignen Beinen zu stehen."

Mit dem Blick zu den Wolken ging Adam seinen Gedanken nach. Erst nach einiger Zeit sprach er weiter. „Ich kann dir nicht sagen wie du dein Leben führen sollst. Ich kann dir nur raten aus dem hier zu lernen. So wie ich das ganze Einschätze werden wieder viele Gelder fließen, um Leute zum Schweigen zu bringen und in einigen Tagen wird das Leben normal weiterlaufen...Frederic du solltest dich endlich entscheiden, ob du den Spuren deines Vaters folgen willst und es dir nur um Erfolg und dein Status in der Bostoner Gesellschaft gehen soll oder ob du deinen eignen Weg gehen willst auch wenn das heißt, du wirst nie in so einem großen Haus mit so viel Dienstpersonal wohnen. Aber auf jeden Fall wirst du mit dem was heute hier passiert ist den Rest deines Lebens klarkommen müssen. "

Auch Frederic ließ sich eine ganze Weile Zeit bis er antwortete.

„Adam….ich habe meinen Arm gesehen. Ich kann froh sein, wenn ich ihn irgendwann wieder benutzen kann und ich bin mir sicher auch du weißt, dass wir unser Studium nicht mehr gemeinsam beenden werden. Ich habe mal wieder keine Ahnung wie es weitergehen soll."

Adam drehte seinen Kopf zu seinem Freund. „Ich kann dir nur den Rat geben nach dem ich lebe. Kehre nicht vor einem Hindernis um. Finde einen Weg um an ihn vorbei zu kommen. Wenn du weiter in dem Beruf arbeiten willst, wirst du es auch schaffen. Kümmere dich jetzt erst einmal um deinen Arm und dann siehe wie es weitergehen soll."

Frederic blickte Adam an. „Ich wünschte ich könnte immer so kontrolliert und mit der Ruhe wie du sie hast durch das Leben gehen."

Nachdenklich schaute Adam wieder in den Himmel. „Und du glaube mir, dass ich mir wünsche ich könnte einige meiner Entscheidungen so unbedarft wie du es machst fällen."

Jeder ging seinen Gedanken nach und mit der Zeit merkte Adam wie die Kälte immer mehr Besitz von seinem Körper ergriff. Mit schweren Knochen erhob er sich. „Ich gehen runter und sage deinen Vater bescheid, dass es dir gut geht dann schicke ich dir Männer nach oben die dich dann runter tragen."

Adam stand noch nicht richtig da kam von Frederic ein energisch nein. „Ich werde runter laufen. Ich habe einen kaputten Arm und keine kaputten Beine."

„Du musst hier nicht den Helden spielen."

Frederic hielt Adam seinen linken Arm hin damit dieser ihn aufhelfen konnte. „Ich fühle mich nach diesem Tag sicher nicht wie ein Held."

Adam zog seinen Freund auf die Beine und hielt ihn kurz fest bis dieser richtig stand. Man konnte es ihn ansehen, wie sehr sein Arm schmerzen musste. Sehr langsam und mit Bedacht machten sie sich beide auf den Weg nach unten. Adam hatte noch seine Jacke aufgehoben die in der Nähe des Baumes lag. Er zog sie sich über aber dadurch, dass sie die ganze Zeit auf dem Boden gelegen hatte, war sie ebenfalls nass und kalt und spendete ihn keine Wärme. Adam wollte nur noch nach Hause und ein warmes Bad nehmen und die nächsten drei Tage im Bett verbringen.

Von weiten sah Mr. Francois wie Adam und sein Sohn den Hang herunterkamen. Eine Welle der Erleichterung durchströmte ihn. Er lief den Beiden ein Stück entgegen und nahm dann seinen Sohn vorsichtig in den Arm als er sah das dieser verletzt war. „Frederic…ich…ich bin so erleichtert das du Lebst."

Frederic sah an seinen Vater vorbei zu den zugedeckten Leichen die am Rand des Hanges lagen. „Leider hatten nicht alle so viel Glück."

Mr. Francois ging auf die Bemerkung seines Sohnes nicht ein. „Adam ich kann gar nicht sagen, wie dankbar ich ihnen bin. Ich werde mich natürlich erkenntlich zeigen, dass sie Frederic gerettet haben."

Adam musste tief Luft holen. Die Müdigkeit und die Kälte machten ihn es schwer seine Beherrschung nicht zu verlieren. „Mr. Francois hätte Sie meine Worte ernst genommen, hätte das ganze vermieden werden können. Ich weiß nicht wie Sie heute Abend noch in den Spiegel sehen können."

Das Gesicht von Frederics Vater verhärtete sich augenblicklich. „Erzähle Sie keinen Blödsinn Adam. Dass Ganze ist ein tragischer Unfall und hat überhaupt nichts mit ihrer Schwarzmalerei zu tun und ich verbiete ihnen darüber laut zu reden."

Adam lachte auf. „Mr. Francois Sie haben mir gar nichts zu verbieten aber ich kann Sie beruhigen. Ich werde sicher nicht durch Boston laufen und erzählen was Sie für ein Narr sind. Sie werden irgendwann ihre gerechte Strafe für ihre Taten bekommen."

Frederics Vater holte tief Luft. „Verschwinden Sie von meiner Baustelle Cartwright."

Frederic sah von seinem Vater zu seinem Freund und wusste nicht was er tun sollte. „Das hatte ich sowieso gerade vor."

Mr. Francois legte seinem Sohn eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Frederic ich werde mit dir gleich zu Dr. Paulsen gehen. Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen wie froh ich bin, dass du am Leben bist." Er folgte den Blick seines Sohnes zu den Leichen am Boden. „Mach dir über die keine Gedanken. Es sind nur Arbeiter. Wir können sie durch Neue erstsetzten und ihren Familien geben wir etwas Geld damit sie die nächsten Wochen über die Runden kommen. Wir werden das Haus des Gouverneurs wieder neu aufbauen."

Als Adam diese Worte vernahm vergaß er alles was Amarok ihn je erzählt hatte. Er kontrollierte seine Emotionen nicht mehr. Er versuchte nicht den falschen Wolf in sich zu bekämpfen. Adam ließ seiner Wut freien Lauf. Als er Mr. Francois in das Gesicht schlug war er nur noch der Sohn von Ben Cartwright aus Nevada. Mit Genugtuung sah er auf Frederics Vater der in einer Schlammpfütze lag und sich das Gesicht hielt und jammerte. Dann drehte er sich um und machte sich auf den Weg nach Hause.


	39. Chapter 39

Die Tür krachte ins Schloss und Adam lehnte sich dagegen. Der Weg nach Hause ist ihm unendlich lang vorgekommen. Mit jedem Schritt taten ihm seine Knochen mehr weh und zweimal musste er aufpassen, dass er beim Laufen nicht einschlief. Mit geschlossenen Augen genoss er die Wärme, die ihm entgegen kam. Leider war es nur von kurzer Dauer, da er von oben bis unten nass war und die Kälte sich in ihm festgesetzt hatte. Obwohl er so erschöpft war, ärgerte er sich darüber, dass er die Beherrschung gegenüber Frederics Vater verloren hatte. Er hatte sich nach dem Vorfall mit Konrad geschworen, nie wieder in seiner Wut die Kontrolle so zu verlieren, dass er andere damit schädigte.

Adam spürte, wie er durch die Ereignisse der letzten Stunden innerlich aufgewühlt war. Um das alles zu verarbeiten, würde sicher nicht nur ein Besuch auf dem Felsplateau ausreichen und an einige Tage der Erholung in seinem Tal, war im Moment leider nicht zu denken. In den nächsten Wochen würden die letzten Prüfungen für das dritte Jahr anstehen und Mr. Graham hatte er versprochen, jeden Tag mindestens eine Stunde im Büro zu verbringen.

Das Zittern wurde immer stärker und Adam wollte nur noch raus aus den nassen Sachen und in ein warmes Bad steigen. So zog er sich zuerst die Jacke aus und warf sie einfach vor sich auf den Boden. Danach folgten die Schuhe und die Socken. Gerade, als er noch die nasse Hose ausziehen wollte, hörte er ein Geräusch. Er hob den Kopf und sah nach oben. Auf der Treppe stand Bridget und grinste ihn an. „Hast du vergessen, dass du hier nicht mehr mit Frederic alleine wohnst?"

Adam schaute auf die dreckigen Sachen, die vor ihm lagen, um dann wieder zu Bridget zu sehen. Dabei zog er sich seine Hose wieder richtig an.

Frederics Schwester hatte an seiner Reaktion gemerkt, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmte. Langsam kam sie die Treppe herunter gelaufen. Erst jetzt sah sie, dass er sich nicht nur wegen des Regens die Sachen ausgezogen hatte. „Meine Güte, Adam…..was ist passiert?"

Adam atmete tief aus. In seinen Augen sah sie eine Mischung aus Trauer, Wut und Verzweiflung. Auch wenn er noch kein Wort gesagt hatte, konnte sie spüren, wie aufgewühlt er war. „Es gab einen Unfall auf der Baustelle…."

Er sprach nicht weiter, als die Bilder der letzten Stunden vor seinen Augen sich wiederholten. „Auf der du gerade arbeitest?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf. Bei seinen nächsten Worten schloss er die Augen. Die Worte kamen nur sehr leise über seine Lippen. „Bei Frederic…."

Ihre Augen weiteten sich und sie hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund, um nicht laut aufzuschreien. So wie Adam aussah und wie er sprach, rechnete sie mit dem Schlimmsten.

Überrascht öffnete Adam die Augen. Der Unfall ist doch vor Stunden passiert. Hatte Frederics Vater etwa keinen zu Giovanna und Bridget geschickt, um ihnen zu sagen, was geschehen ist? Am liebsten hätte er laut aufgelacht. Das war wieder so typisch für Mr. Francois. Er hatte sicher mit keiner Sekunde an Frederics Frau gedacht. „Hat euch keiner Bescheid gesagt, dass es einen Unfall gab?"

Kaum merklich bewegte sie den Kopf und verneinte seine Frage. „Es gab einen Erdrutsch und das Haus fiel in sich zusammen. Mehrere Arbeiter wurden verschüttet….darunter auch Frederic"

Sie hielt den Atem an und wartete darauf, dass er weiter sprach. Sie konnte aber nicht verhindern, dass ihr die Tränen in die Augen stiegen. Adam machte einen Schritt auf sie zu und nahm sie in den Arm. „Es geht im gut. Er hat sich zwar den rechten Arm gebrochen, aber sonst geht es ihm gut."

Sie atmete erleichtert aus und lehnte sich an ihn. Es war ihr in diesem Moment egal, wie nass und dreckig er war und Adam drückte sie etwas fester an sich. Er brauchte ihre Nähe. Sie gab ihm etwas von der Ruhe und der Kraft zurück, die er in den letzten Stunden verloren hatte.

Mit wenigen Worten erzählte er ihr, was passiert war und dass nicht alle so viel Glück wie Frederic gehabt haben. Nur den Teil mit ihrem Vater ließ er aus. Davon würde sie noch früh genug erfahren.

Bei seinen Worten lief es ihr eiskalt den Rücken hinunter. Nur der Gedanke daran, was ihr Bruder und Adam durchgemacht hatten, verursachte bei ihr eine Gänsehaut. Sie brauchte ihn nicht anzusehen oder ihn zu fragen, um zu wissen, dass er viele Stunden brauchen würde, um das Geschehene zu verarbeiten und sein inneres Gleichgewicht wiederzufinden. Sie wusste aber auch, dass das nicht leicht für ihn werden würde, mit Giovanna, Frederic und Riccardo im Haus und den Prüfungen, die in den nächsten Wochen anstanden. Wie sie es immer tat, wenn sie ihm beistehen wollte, legte Bridget ihre Hand auf die Höhe seines Herzens. Dann jedoch erschrak sie darüber, wie kalt er war. Sie drückte sich von ihm weg und fuhr dabei mit der Hand über seinen Brustkorb. Erneut bekam sie einen Schreck. „Adam, du bist ja auch verletzt."

Sie wischte etwas von dem Dreck beiseite und sah seine roten Stellen. „Das sind nur einige Kratzer von den Steinen. Es sieht jetzt durch den ganzen Dreck und dem Regen nur so schlimm aus."

„Du bist auch ganz kalt. Ich merke doch, wie du zitterst. Ich werde dir Wasser für ein Bad warm machen und dann Giovanna wecken und ihr erzählen, was passiert ist. Inzwischen kannst du dir frische Sachen von oben holen."

Adam lächelte sie müde an. „Ich mache das schon alleine."

Ihre Augen funkelten auf. „Adam, bist du immer noch der Meinung, ich bin nicht in der Lage, Wasser für ein Bad warm zu machen?"

Er kratzte sich hinter dem Ohr. „Na, ja….. wie oft hast du so etwas schon alleine gemacht?"

Sie holte tief Luft. Nur auf Grund der Ereignisse der letzten Stunden und weil sie sah, wie mitgenommen Adam war, nahm sie sich zurück und sprach nur mit einer leichten Schärfe in ihrer Stimme. „Ich dachte, so langsam hättest auch du mitbekommen, dass ich kein Dienstpersonal zum Leben brauche. Ich kehre zwar jeden Abend in das Haus meiner Eltern zurück, aber in den letzten Jahren habe ich die meiste Zeit des Tages mit Giovanna und ihrer Familie verbracht. Ich bin sehr wohl in der Lage, dir ein Bad mit warmem Wasser bereitzustellen und ein Huhn für eine Suppe könnte ich dir auch noch schlachten, wenn du darauf Hung….."

Er nahm sie wieder in den Arm. „Entschuldige bitte." Dann sah er ihr in die Augen und lächelte. „Ich gehe dann mal nach oben, um meine Sachen zu holen."

Sehr langsam und mit schweren Beinen lief er die Treppe hoch. Auf der Hälfte blieb er kurz stehen und sah noch einmal nach unten. Bridget sammelte gerade seine Sachen vom Boden auf und schaute dann auch die Treppe hinauf. Ihre Blicke trafen sich. „Ich liebe dich, Bridget."

„Das weiß ich, Adam."

Er senkte den Kopf und lief weiter nach oben.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Die Sonne schien in sein Zimmer, als er langsam wach wurde. Er streckte sich und zuckte dabei zusammen. Seine Knochen fühlten sich an, wie nach seinem ersten Viehtrieb und auch wenn er viele Stunden geschlafen hatte, war er immer noch geschafft und kraftlos.

Das warme Bad gestern Abend hatte ihn so schläfrig gemacht, dass er Mühe gehabt hatte, es wieder zu verlassen, aber letztendlich brachte ihn das abgekühlte Wasser wieder auf die Beine.

Bridget hatte ihm noch eine Kanne mit Tee in sein Zimmer gestellt und eine zweite Decke auf das Bett gelegt. Danach war sie dann mit Giovanna und Riccardo los, um zu Frederic zu gehen. Adam hatte das Kissen am Abend noch nicht ganz berührt, da war er auch schon eingeschlafen und jetzt erst wieder aufgewacht. Zuerst wollte er sich einfach wieder umdrehen, als sein Magen sich meldete. Er erinnerte Adam daran, dass seine letzte Mahlzeit das Frühstück vom Vortag war. Er legte die Decke beiseite und setzte sich an die Bettkante. Nicht nur seine Knochen taten ihm weh, sondern auch sein Rücken, Oberkörper und der Bauch schmerzten und brannten. Adam schaute an sich hinunter. Wenn sein Rücken genauso aussah, wunderte es ihn nicht, dass er sich anfühlte, als hätte er einen Sonnenbrand. Sein gesamter Brust- und Bauchbereich war eine einzige Wunde aus Schrammen und Kratzer unterschiedlicher Länge und Tiefe. Die Blut verkrusteten Stellen piekten bei jedem Atemzug unangenehm und platzten wieder auf. Er sah zu seinem Laken und stöhnte laut auf. Der Gedanke, dass er das Bett später neu beziehen musste, schaffte ihn jetzt schon.

Er legte seine Ellenbogen auf die Knie und fuhr sich mit den Händen durch das Haar. Die Bilder vom gestrigen Tage kehrten zurück und nicht nur die. Für einen kurzen Moment hatte er wieder das Gefühl, zu ersticken. Adam fuhr hoch, nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und machte sich bewusst, dass er in seinem Zimmer war und nicht mehr unter der Erde, auf der Suche nach Frederic.

Wie ein alter Mann stand er auf und lief zur Waschschüssel. Auch nachdem er sich mehrmals kaltes Wasser in das Gesicht geschüttet hatte, wollte er lieber zurück in sein Bett, als an irgendwelche Prüfungen oder an seine Arbeit zu denken. Nur der Hunger und der Wunsch nach einem frischen Kaffee bewegten ihn dazu, sich weiter fertig zu machen.

Etwas später als er auf dem Weg zur Küche war, hörte er Riccardo leise vor sich hin jammern. Er sah in die Wiege, die im Wohnzimmer stand. Kaum hatte sein Patenkind ihn erblickt, fing es lautstark an zu brüllen. Adam nahm ihn auf den Arm und ging in die Küche. „Lass mich raten, Chico? Du bist genauso am Verhungern, wie ich es bin."

In der Küche stand Bridget und machte gerade das Milchkännchen für Riccardo fertig. „Hat er dich etwa geweckt? Ich habe ihn extra im Wohnzimmer schlafen lassen, damit du ihn nicht hörst, wenn er wach wird."

Adam nahm ihr das Kännchen ab und setzte sich mit seinem Patenkind an den kleinen Tisch. Augenblicklich gab Riccardo Ruhe und war nur noch auf sein Essen konzentriert. „Ich glaube, du hättest ihn in mein Zimmer stellen können und ich hätte nichts gehört."

Sie konnte ihm ansehen, dass er bei weitem noch nicht wieder bei Kräften war. Es würde sicher noch einige Tage dauern, bis er nicht mehr so erschöpft aussah. „Wie geht es dir heute?"

Mit einem müden Lächeln sah er sie an. „Also, auf eine Tanzstunde würde ich heute verzichten." Ihr Schmunzeln entging ihm nicht. „Was ist los? Warum grinst du mich so an?"

„Du machst es schon wieder."

„Was?"

„Obwohl du so erledigt bist, fühlst du dich schon wieder verantwortlich und es ist nicht zu übersehen, dass du mit zwei kleinen Brüdern groß geworden bist."

Adam sah zu Riccardo, der noch immer in seinem Arm lag und seine Milch trank. Unwillkürlich dachte er an Hoss und an die Zeit auf ihrem Weg nach Nevada. Die meiste Zeit hatte er auf ihn aufgepasst und mit ihm gespielt oder ihn gefüttert. Bei dem Gedanken daran, musste er lächeln.

„Ich habe mich eigentlich nur um Hoss die ersten sechs Jahre so intensiv kümmern müssen, dann hatte mein Vater ja wieder geheiratet. Ich denke, deswegen habe ich eine ganz andere Beziehung zu ihm als zu Little Joe. Er brauchte mich in den ersten Jahren nicht so sehr. Erst als Marie gestorben ist und mein Vater….."

Adam sprach nicht weiter. Auch wenn er jetzt über die Entscheidung seines Vaters, die Ponderosa von einer Minute zur anderen zu verlassen, etwas anders dachte, erinnerte er sich nicht gerne an diese Zeit und da Bridget wusste, was nach dem Tod von Joes Mutter passiert ist und Adam nicht so gerne darüber redete, fragte sie auch nicht weiter nach. Adams Blick wanderte von Riccardo wieder zu Bridget „Hast du zufällig einen Kaffee gemacht?"

„Zufällig, ja."

Sie drehte sich um, goss ihm eine Tasse ein und stellte sie dann auf den Tisch. „Ich denke mal, du hast auch Hunger?"

Er nickte. „Muss ich wie Riccardo brüllen oder würdest du mir auch so etwas zubereiten?"

Sie verschränkte die Arme. „Meinst du, ich schaffe das so ganz ohne Dienstpersonal?"

Er sah wieder zu seinem Patenkind. „Hast du das gehört? Ich glaube deine Tante ist immer noch sauer auf mich. Dabei habe ich mich doch entschuldigt."

Riccardo schaute ihn nur mit großen Augen an.

Bridget schüttelte den Kopf und fing an, ihm etwas zum Essen zu machen. „Wie geht es Frederic? Ist Giovanna bei ihm?"

„Frederic musste gestern noch operiert werden, um seine Knochen wieder zu richten, aber ob er seinen Arm wieder wie vor dem Unfall bewegen kann, konnten sie noch nicht mit Sicherheit sagen. Er muss auf jeden Fall die nächsten Tage noch in der Klinik bleiben. Giovanna will, so oft wie es geht, bei ihm sein. Sie ist immer noch geschockt von dem, was passiert ist."

Riccardo hatte das Kännchen ausgetrunken und Adam stellte es zur Seite und legte ihn sich an die Schulter. Kurz verzog er das Gesicht, als die kleinen Beine ihn traten.

Bridget holte eine Flasche aus ihrer Tasche und stellte sie zu Adam auf den Tisch. „Ich habe dir etwas von Dr. Paulsen mitgebracht. Damit kannst du dich einreiben, damit sich die Wunden nicht entzünden. Wenn du Hilfe dabei brauchst, sag Bescheid."

Er sah auf die Flasche und nickte. Dann nahm er einen Schluck aus der Kaffeetasse und genoss die Wärme und den Geschmack.

„Und wie hat Frederic das Ganze verkraftet?"

Bridget hielt kurz inne. „Ich denke, eigentlich ganz gut. Er hat viel darüber geredet, dass du ihn dort herausgeholt hast, aber irgendwie hatte ich den Eindruck, es beschäftigt ihn noch etwas anderes und damit meine ich nicht nur seinen Arm. Es kann aber auch sein, dass ich mich täusche. Ich war ja nicht lange bei ihm."

Adam konnte sich sehr gut vorstellen, was seinen Freund noch so beschäftigte, aber er sprach es nicht laut aus. Die nächste Zeit würde für Frederic sicher nicht leicht werden. Adam hoffte nur, dass er nicht in ein tiefes Loch fallen würde, sondern alles versuchen wird, wieder auf die Beine zu kommen.

„Adam, wir beide müssen auch noch über etwas reden."

Adam zuckte zusammen. Sie würde doch nicht etwa darüber reden wollen, was er gestern auf der Treppe gesagt hatte. Noch auf dem Weg nach oben hatte er sich über sich selbst geärgert, dass er seine Gefühle nicht für sich behalten hatte, aber in diesem Moment war er einfach nur froh gewesen, dass sie bei ihm war. Wenn sie jetzt mit ihm darüber sprechen will, was sollte er ihr sagen? Er kann sie doch nicht belügen, aber er kann sie auch nicht mit zur Ponderosa nehmen. Da Adam jetzt doch etwas nervös wurde, nickte er nur.

„Da Frederic die nächsten Wochen sicher nicht viel machen kann und Hilfe benötigen wird, haben Giovanna und ich überlegt, ob es nicht besser wäre, wenn ich in der Zeit hier wohnen würde, um sie so besser zu unterstützen. Die Frage ist nur, ob du damit einverstanden bist?"

Erleichtert atmete Adam aus. „Für mich ist das in Ordnung, aber was wird dein Vater dazu sagen?"

Sie stellte ihm das Essen auf den Tisch. „Darüber mache ich mir gar keine Gedanken. Er hat die Wahl. Ich hier, oder Frederic und Giovanna bei ihm. Was bedeuten würde, dass auch ihre Familie oft zu Besuch da wäre."

Sie sah seinen erschrockenen Gesichtsausdruck und lachte. „Keine Angst, Adam. Giovanna sorgt schon dafür, das du hier in Ruhe lernen kannst. Es ging ja nur um meinen Vater und außerdem kann er sich schon einmal mit dem Gedanken anfreunden wie es ist, wenn ich nächstes Jahr eventuell Boston verlassen werde."

Adam zuckte wieder zusammen und sah sie mit großen Augen an. Bridget wusste sofort, wie er ihre Worte aufgefasst hatte. Noch immer fragte sie sich, wovor er solche Angst hatte. Es lag sicher nicht nur daran, dass er ihr nicht zutraute, in Nevada klarzukommen. Vielleicht würde er ihr es eines Tages sagen, aber jetzt hatte sie jede Hoffnung aufgegeben, dass er zu seinen Gefühlen stehen würde, auch wenn er ihr gestern das erste Mal laut gesagt hatte, dass er sie liebte. Diese Worte hatte er ohne nachzudenken von sich gegeben. Er hatte kurz die Kontrolle über sich und seine Gefühle verloren und so wie sie ihn kannte, würde das so schnell nicht wieder passieren und somit war ihre Entscheidung, die sie schon vor Wochen gefällt hatte, richtig gewesen. Sie würde nicht länger darauf warten, dass es für sie beide eine Zukunft geben würde.

„Ich habe mich für das Lehrerseminar beworben. Wenn ich zum Eignungstest eingeladen und dann genommen werde, gehe ich im nächsten Frühjahr für zwei Jahre nach New York."

Sie hatte die Worte ohne große Emotionen ausgesprochen. Sie wollte ihm nicht zeigen, wie schwer ihr diese Entscheidung gefallen ist. Sie holte innerlich tief Luft. Aber über eins war sie sich sicher. Sollte doch noch ein Wunder geschehen und Adam würde sie fragen, ob sie mit ihm gehen würde, wäre das Seminar schnell aus ihrem Kopf verschwunden.

„Das ist gut, dass du dich doch dafür entschieden hast, Lehrerin zu werden. So kannst du dein eigenes Leben führen und bist nicht mehr auf deinen Vater angewiesen. Das ist doch das, was du gewollt hast."

Sie nahm ihm Riccardo ab. „Ja, sicher. Mein eigenes Leben…..so kleiner Mann. Dann wollen wir dich mal wieder hübsch machen und lassen Adam in Ruhe essen."

Die beiden verließen die Küche und Adam lehnte sich zurück. Obwohl sie ihm nun die Entscheidung endgültig abgenommen hatte, und es nun feststand, dass sich ihre Wege nach seinem Studium trennen würden, fühlte er sich nicht im geringsten erleichtert. Im Gegenteil. Die Gewissheit, dass er nun wirklich ohne sie nach Hause fahren würde, schmerzte ihn ungemein. Er hoffte, dass es nicht lange dauern wird, sie zu vergessen.

Adam sah auf sein Essen. Sein Appetit hatte ihn schlagartig verlassen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Adam betrat das Zimmer von Frederic. Sein Freund lag im Bett und hatte die Augen geschlossen. Der rechte Arm war vom Handgelenk bis zur Schulter eingebunden. Adam wollte das Zimmer schon wieder verlassen, um später wiederzukommen, als Frederic den Kopf zu ihm drehte und ihn ansah. „Bitte, bleibe. Ich bin zwar müde, aber der verfluchte Arm lässt mich nicht schlafen."

Adam nahm einen Stuhl und setzte sich an das Bett. „Und ich dachte, du würdest mich nach gestern sofort aus dem Zimmer werfen."

Frederics Augenbrauen gingen in die Höhe. „Du meinst, weil du meinem Vater sehr eindrucksvoll die Meinung gesagt hast?"

„Ich bin sicher nicht stolz darauf, dass ich einmal wieder meiner Wut die Kontrolle überlassen habe."

„Adam, er hatte es verdient. Ich verstehe ihn ja auch nicht. Mein Vater ist doch selber das Kind einer Arbeiterfamilie."

Adam konnte seine Überraschung nicht verbergen. „Ja, als ich das gehört habe, war ich genauso erstaunt. Meine Mutter hat es mir heute Morgen gesagt, weil sie wissen wollte, was zwischen dir und meinem Vater passiert ist. Sie erzählte mir, dass mein Vater sich vieles selbst erarbeitet hatte und mit der Hochzeit kam er dann in die „richtigen" Kreise. Deswegen kann ich sein Verhalten nicht nachvollziehen."

Adams Blick ging aus dem Fenster. „Ich denke, er wird seine Gründe dafür haben."

Nun konnte Frederic seine Verwunderung nicht verbergen. „Nimmst du ihn jetzt in Schutz?"

„Nein….keiner kann seiner Vergangenheit entfliehen. Sie holt jeden irgendwann ein."

Frederic war sich nicht sicher, ob Adam jetzt seinen Vater meinte oder seine eigene Vergangenheit. Adams Blick kehrte zu seinem Freund zurück. „Wie geht es dir Frederic und nur ein „gut" reicht mir nicht aus."

Frederic drehte seinen Kopf zurück und starrte eine Zeitlang an die Decke. „Auch wenn du jetzt von mir enttäuscht bist, aber ich bin froh, dass wir das Geld haben, mich von Dr. Paulsen behandeln zu lassen und ich in seiner Klinik liege.

Sie haben mir sehr deutlich gesagt, dass im städtischen Krankenhaus meine Aussichten, den Arm wieder richtig nutzen zu können, sehr schlecht ausgesehen hätten."

„Du hast es immer noch nicht richtig verstanden. Ich bin nicht enttäuscht. Ich bin genauso froh, dass du diese Möglichkeit hast. Du sollst bei all eurem Reichtum einfach nur nie vergessen, dass es nicht Menschen zweiter Klasse gibt und wenn du die Möglichkeit hast, den besten Arzt der Stadt zu bekommen, dann nimm es nur nicht als selbstverständlich hin."

Noch immer den Blick zur Decke gerichtet, antwortete er seinem Freund. „Das werde ich in meinen Leben nie wieder als selbstverständlich sehen, Adam. Seit ich dich kenne, hat sich mein Leben schon verändert und seit gestern ist mir noch mehr bewusst geworden."

Er drehte seinen Kopf zu Adam zurück. In seinen Augen war von der Unbekümmertheit, die er vor dem Unfall hatte, nichts mehr zu sehen. „Ich weiß nicht, wie es dir dort unten ergangen ist, als du mich gesucht hast, aber es gab für mich einen Punkt, an dem ich mit meinem Leben abgeschlossen hatte und ich bin - wem auch immer - unendlich dankbar dafür, dass du nicht aufgegeben und mich gefunden hast."

Seine Worte und die Gedanken an den gestrigen Tag hatten ihn so aufgewühlt, dass sich sein Körper verkrampfte und er schmerzerfüllt das Gesicht verzog. Adam berührte die Hand seines Freundes. „Frederic, bitte rege dich nicht zu sehr auf. Du bist am Leben. Das zählt."

Frederic fiel es aber schwer, sich wieder zu beruhigen. Zu präsent waren die Ereignisse vom gestrigen Tage noch. „Dr. Paulsen ist der Meinung, mit etwas Glück könnte ich nach dem Sommer das dritte Jahr wiederholen."

„Das sind doch gute Nachrichten, aber warum habe ich den Eindruck, du freust dich nicht darüber?"

„Er hat gesagt, wenn ich Glück habe….,Adam, ich habe meinem Vater gesagt, ich bin nach der Hochzeit nicht mehr auf ihn angewiesen….." Er schluckte und schloss kurz die Augen, als eine erneute Welle von Schmerz durch seinen Arm zog. „Das Geld, das ich gespart habe, reicht nur für einen oder zwei Monate. Dann müsste ich zu meinem Vater gehen und um Geld betteln und das ist etwas, was ich nie wieder machen wollte."

„Dann mach es nicht."

Frederic lachte laut auf. „Und was soll ich dann machen? Giovanna arbeiten schicken? Dann hätte ich in seinen Augen endgültig versagt."

„Was glaubst du eigentlich, was wir bei mir zu Hause machen, wenn einer von uns krank oder verletzt ist? Glaubst du wirklich, wir würden uns nicht um ihn kümmern?"

„Adam du sprichst von deiner Familie. Ich kann nach dem, was passiert ist, noch froh sein, dass du mich als deinen Freund bezeichnest."

Adam sah ihn eine ganze Weile nur an und sagte keinen Ton. Frederic war es nicht möglich, zu erkennen, was seinem Freund gerade durch den Kopf ging. In seinen Augen und in seinem Gesicht waren keine Emotionen zu lesen. Wieder einmal fragte er sich, was Adam erlebt haben muss, dass er seine Gefühle so abschottete.

Frederic zuckte zusammen, als Adam anfing, zu sprechen. „Ich werde sicher nicht Riccardo vor die Tür setzten oder verhungern lassen. Du hast mich zu seinem Patenonkel gemacht. Ich dachte, damit sind wir eine Familie? Aber auch wenn Riccardo uns nicht verbinden würde, würde ich meinen Freund nie im Stich lassen."

Ob es die Medikamente waren oder einfach nur die Erschöpfung, das konnte Frederic nicht sagen. Es fehlten ihm einfach nur die Worte und er musste sich zusammenreißen, um nicht seinen Emotionen freien Lauf zu lassen. „Danke."

Mehr brachte er nicht heraus. Frederic brauchte einige Zeit, um sich wieder zu fangen. Er konnte es nicht verhindern, dass er kurz eingeschlafen war. Als er wieder die Augen öffnete, war er froh zu sehen, dass Adam immer noch bei ihm war. „Habe ich lange geschlafen?"

„Nein."

Frederic grinste leicht. „Du sagst nicht die Wahrheit. Warum bist du nicht gegangen? Du siehst nicht viel besser aus als ich. Du solltest dich auch ausruhen."

„Während du geschlafen hast, habe ich das doch gemacht."

„Auf dem Stuhl?"

„Glaube mir, es war bequemer hier zu sitzen, als aufzustehen und nach Hause zu laufen."

„Adam, willst du wirklich nächstes Jahr zurückgehen? Warum bleibst du nicht und wir beide stellen zusammen etwas auf die Beine. Es muss ja nicht hier in Boston sein."

Adam stand auf, lief zum Fenster und sah auf das Meer. „Nicht nur dir ist gestern etwas bewusst geworden."

Er drehte sich wieder zu dem Bett. „Du und dein Vater haben mich immer wieder gefragt, warum ich hier bin und studiere, wenn ich nicht in diesem Bereich arbeiten will. So richtig konnte ich mir selber diese Frage nicht beantworten, aber jetzt weiß ich es. Es war nie mein Traum, Architekt zu werden. Ich hätte auch etwas anderes studieren können. Ich wollte einfach die Möglichkeit nutzen, zur Universität gehen zu können, um noch mehr zu lernen. Auch die Vorstellung, mehrere Jahre alleine in einer mir fremden Stadt zurechtzukommen, hatte mich gereizt, aber den Rest meines Lebens in einem Büro oder auf einer Baustelle zu verbringen, erfüllt mich nicht."

„Was ist dann dein Traum? Das Leben auf der Ranch?"

Mit verschränkten Armen stand Adam am Fenster und überlegte. „Ich weiß es nicht…..die Ponderosa ist der Traum meines Vaters, aber ich denke nicht meiner."

Ungläubig hörte Frederic seinem Freund zu. Adam musste mehr von den Ereignissen geschafft sein, als er zugab. Noch nie hatte er mit ihm so offen darüber geredet, was seine Zukunft betraf. „Und trotzdem gehst du zurück?"

„Frederic, ich vermisse meine Familie, und dass ich einfach nur ich sein kann. Hier in Boston muss ich immer aufpassen, was ich sage und wie ich es sage. Ich vermisse die Freiheit, den Tag auf meinem Pferd zu verbringen und ich vermisse die Arbeit auf der Ranch. Hier werde ich geistig gefordert, aber nicht körperlich. Ich weiß nicht, wie es sein wird, wenn ich wieder in Nevada bin. Ich bin nicht mehr siebzehn, wenn ich zurückkehre. Es kann sein, dass ich mit der Zeit auch dort feststelle, dass ich nicht glücklich bin, aber eines weiß ich, ein Leben in einer Stadt wie dieser hier, kommt für mich nie in Frage."

„Ich werde dich vermissen."

„Dann komm du doch nach Nevada."

Frederic hob die Hand und lachte und gleichzeitig verzog er das Gesicht vor Schmerzen. „Auf keinen Fall. Ich liebe mein Leben. Ich habe gesehen, wie du zuschlägst, wenn du sauer bist und du bist einer von der ruhigen Sorte. Ich würde wahrscheinlich schon am zweiten Tag erschossen werden, weil ich jemanden schief angesehen habe."

Mit zwei Schritten war Adam am Bett von Frederic und legte seine Hand auf dessen Schulter. „Wir reden so, als wenn ich morgen schon fahren würde. Wir haben noch ein ganzes Jahr vor uns und wer weiß, was noch alles passiert. Also, lass es uns genießen und nicht an den Abschied denken."

Frederic nickte. „So, wenn ich schon mal stehe, mache ich mich auf den Weg nach Hause. Ich denke, ich werde heute früh ins Bett fallen. Morgen warten die Bücher wieder auf mich."

Adam war schon fast an der Tür, als Frederic ihn noch einmal rief. „Adam….ich weiß, wir haben gestern etwas erlebt, was wir beide nicht noch einmal durchmachen wollen, aber bitte lass nicht zu, dass dieses Ereignis dich noch nachdenklicher macht. Ich möchte nicht gerne sehen, dass du dich noch mehr verschließt. Ich will dich auch weiter fröhlich sehen."

Mit einem Lachen öffnete Adam die Zimmertür. „So schnell verliere ich nicht den Spaß. Schon gar nicht mit dir und deiner verrückten Familie."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mit einer Tasse Tee lief Adam ins Wohnzimmer und stellte diese auf den kleinen Tisch neben dem Sessel. Er wollte unbedingt heute noch den Brief von Koko lesen. Als er von dem Krankenbesuch zurück war, hatte sich Giovanna überschwänglich und mit einem fantastischen Essen bei ihm für seine Unterstützung bedankt. Gut gesättigt, aber sehr müde nahm er den Brief vom Kamin und setzte sich. Vorsichtig öffnete er den Umschlag und faltete das Papier auseinander.

Lieber Adam

Ich habe deinen letzten Brief mehrmals lesen müssen, um das alles zu glauben, was du geschrieben hast. Mit allem habe ich gerechnet, aber nicht, dass dein Freund wirklich Giovanna heiraten würde und schon gar nicht, dass sein Vater damit einverstanden ist. Wenn du diesen Brief in den Händen hältst, müsste das Kind der beiden auch schon da sein. Ich bin sehr gespannt, ob es ein Junge oder ein Mädchen ist und wie du dich jetzt mit so vielen Personen im Haus fühlst. Wenn du wieder nach Hause kommst, wird dein Leben sicher nicht mehr so aufregend sein, obwohl Hoss und Little Joe schon wetten, ob du überhaupt wieder kommst. Sie streiten sich schon, wer in diesem Fall dein Zimmer bekommen würde.

Also, ich rechne fest damit, dass du zurück kommst. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass du dich doch plötzlich in der Stadt wohlfühlst. Schon gar nicht, seit du nichts mehr von Bridget schreibst. Am Anfang habe ich wirklich geglaubt, sie würde dich nach Nevada begleiten, aber jetzt erwähnst du sie überhaupt nicht mehr. Ich würde dir jetzt in diesem Moment, in dem du diese Zeilen liest, gerne in die Augen sehen, um zu wissen, was los ist, aber so muss ich mich anscheinend gedulden bist du wieder hier bist.

Ich glaube, wenn du nächstes Jahr aus der Kutsche steigst, wirst du sicher erstaunt darüber sein, wie sehr Hoss sich verändert hat. Er ist in dem letzten halben Jahr so sehr gewachsen, dass es nicht mehr lange dauert und er ist so groß wie dein Vater. Ich bin auch schon sehr gespannt, wie du dich verändert hast, ob ich dich überhaupt wiedererkenne und ich hoffe, dass wir uns nach den Jahren immer noch so gut verstehen.

Ich habe lange darüber nachgedacht, ob ich dir das Folgende schreiben sollte, aber Hoss hat mich ermuntert, es zu tun, da das Schlimmste ja überstanden ist.

Adam stockte kurz. Was würde jetzt kommen. Dann beruhigte er sich wieder. Wenn etwas Schlimmes passiert wäre, hätte er sicher ein Telegramm erhalten. Zögernd las er weiter.

Dein Vater wurde im Herbst sehr krank. Er hatte eine schlimme Grippe und weil er genauso stur ist, wie du es bist, hatte er sie nicht ernst genommen, bis er nicht mehr konnte. Er hatte sehr lange gebraucht, um wieder auf die Beine zu kommen und er hatte es jedem verboten, dir davon zu schreiben, weil er Angst hatte, dass du dann sofort zurückkommen würdest. Dr. Martin hatte dann eine Haushaltshilfe besorgt, die sich um ihn, Hoss und Little Joe gekümmert hat, da Hop Sing das alles nicht alleine geschafft hätte. Und was soll ich sagen, so wie es aussieht, hat sie sich so gut um die Drei gekümmert, dass er sie nicht wieder gehen lassen will. Hoss und ich sind sich fast sicher, dass dein Vater sich verliebt hat. Ich werde dich darüber natürlich auf dem Laufenden halten.

Nachdem er die letzten zwei Sätze immer wieder gelesen hatte, legte Adam den Kopf nach hinten. Er konnte es nicht glauben. Hoss und Koko mussten sich irren. Sein Vater konnte es doch nicht schon wieder tun. Er würde doch nicht etwa zum vierten Mal heiraten wollen? Wie kann er sich wieder so verlieben, dass er darüber vergisst, wie sehr er zuvor gelitten hatte. Hatte er dann überhaupt seine Mutter, Inger oder Marie wirklich geliebt?

Adam schloss die Augen. Er wollte nicht schon wieder erleben müssen, wie sein Vater leidet und so hoffte er, im nächsten Brief von Koko zu lesen, dass alles beim alten geblieben ist.

Er dachte noch eine ganze Weile über die Zeilen von Koko nach und was sie für ihn bedeuteten und statt den Brief weiter zu lesen, schlief er ein. Wie in der Nacht zuvor war sein Schlaf so tief, dass er nicht bemerkte, wie Bridget den Brief nahm und ihn auf den Kamin legte und Adam danach mit einer Decke zudeckte.


	40. Chapter 40

Frederic warf den Stift in die Ecke, stand vom Tisch auf, verließ das Haus, stellte sich vor die Tür und sah auf das Meer. Er atmete tief durch. Mit der linken Hand rieb er sich sein rechtes Handgelenk. „Sind die Schmerzen wieder so stark?"

Frederic zuckte zusammen, als Adam eine Hand auf seine Schulter legte. Dann lächelte er seinen Freund an. „Du würdest eher sagen, ich bin wieder zu ungeduldig."

„Dann lass dir doch Zeit. Du hast doch das Glück, dass dir das halbe Jahr angerechnet wird und du erst im Januar wieder einzusteigen brauchst."

„Ja, mit dem Studium habe ich Zeit, aber ich will am Samstag mit dem Bau des ersten Bootes anfangen."

Adam sah ihn überrascht an. „Am Samstag?"

Mit einem triumphierenden Grinsen im Gesicht antwortete Frederic ihm. „Das hast du nicht erwartet, dass ich zwei Wochen vor dem Zeitplan fertig bin."

„Nein, ich gebe zu, ich habe nicht einmal wirklich daran geglaubt, dass du das so durchziehst."

Adam war wirklich über seinen Freund erstaunt. Gute fünf Monate sind seit dem Unfall vergangen und Frederic hatte von dem ersten Moment an, an dem er den Arm wieder bewegen durfte, daran gearbeitet, ihn wieder richtig nutzen zu können. In ihm war ein Ehrgeiz, den Adam zuvor noch nicht bei ihm gesehen hatte. Sein Vater hatte ihm angeboten, weiter in seiner Firma zu arbeiten, was Frederic jedoch abgelehnt hatte. Statt dessen hatte er mit Pietros Hilfe den Auftrag bekommen, drei Fischerboote zu bauen, die bis Ende September fertig sein sollten. Der Auftrag war nicht groß und würde ihm auch nur so viel Geld einbringen, dass er sich und seine Familie ohne die Unterstützung seines Vaters über die Runden bringen konnte, aber für seinen Arm war es eine gute Übung, um wieder Anschluss an das Studium zu bekommen. Der Unfall hatte Frederic erwachsen werden lassen und Adam zweifelte nun nicht mehr daran, dass er auch nach seinem Abschluss seinen Weg gehen würde.

„Komm mit rein, dann zeige ich dir die Pläne oder willst du erst etwas essen? Ich weiß doch, was für einen Hunger du immer hast, wenn du aus deinem Tal kommst."

Lachend schlug Adam Frederic auf die Schulter. „Ich kann mir die Pläne erst einmal ansehen, ich hatte dieses Mal mehr Glück mit den Fischen."

Beide liefen ins Haus und stolz zeigte Frederic Adam die Zeichnungen. „Und Samstag willst du schon das erste Boot zu Wasser lassen?"

„Ich schaffe das. Ich habe doch gesehen, wie viel Leute uns bei dem Schulhaus geholfen haben und am Samstag werden sicher noch mehr am Strand sein."

„Was macht dich da so sicher? Du kannst dich doch nicht bei solchem Projekt darauf verlassen, dass du wirklich Hilfe bekommst. Das hier ist ein richtiger Auftrag und nicht mit dem zu vergleichen, was wir damals gemacht haben."

Frederic verschränkte die Arme. Seine Augen funkelten amüsiert. „Du hast vergessen, was Samstag für ein Tag ist, oder?"

Adam überlegte und grinste dann. „Du bist ganz schön gerissen. So kam man sich natürlich den Lohn für die Arbeiter auch sparen."

„Ich gebe zu, das war nicht meine Idee. Pietro hatte mich gefragt, ob wir das nicht am Samstag machen können. Er meinte, es hatte ihm damals so einen Spaß gemacht, am Schulhaus zu bauen und er würde gerne mit seinen Freunden und den Familien wieder helfen und gleichzeitig seinen Geburtstag feiern. Und Adam ….." Er grinste wieder frech. „….. wenn das Boot dann gleich untergeht, kann ich immer noch sagen, es lag an den Arbeitern."

Frederic bekam von Adam einen Stoß in die Seite. „Hallo, Mr. Francois…"

Immer noch lachend rieb sich Frederic wieder das Handgelenk. „Nein. Es wird nicht untergehen. Es wird schwimmen und es wird ein gutes Boot werden, weil wir wieder die besten Leute dabei haben. Wie damals und ich hoffe, du bist auch dabei?"

Adam nahm eine Dose aus seiner Satteltasche und öffnete diese. Dann nahm er Fredrics Hand und rieb etwas von dem Inhalt auf das Handgelenk. „Wenn du mich dabei haben willst, komme ich natürlich gerne."

Mit erstauntem Blick beobachtete Frederic, wie sein Freund sein Gelenk massierte. „Natürlich will ich dich dabei haben. Außerdem hatte dich Pietro schon lange davor eingeladen…..,sag mal was machst du da? Das riecht abscheulich."

Frederic wollte seine Hand wegziehen, aber Adam hielt sie fest und massierte die Paste weiter ein. „Koko hatte mir im letzten Brief geschrieben, was ich dir gegen die Schmerzen auf das Gelenk reiben soll."

Mit angewidertem Blick sah Frederic ihn an. „Koko hat dir geschrieben? „ Frederic blickte wieder nach unten. „Adam, sein mir jetzt bitte nicht böse. Ich kenne mich ja mit Indianern nicht so gut aus, aber verwenden die für ihre Medizin nicht tote Tiere? Eingeweide und andere Dinge, die ich mir jetzt nicht vorstellen will?" Und dann sah er Adam erschrocken an. „Du hast das Zeug doch nicht selber gemacht und irgendwelche Viecher dafür getötet?"

Schmunzelnd massierte Adam weiter. „Nur einige Kröten, Schlangen, Käfer und den Mageninhalt einer Möwe."

Mit einem heftigen Ruck versuchte Frederic, ohne Erfolg, seinen Arm wegzuziehen. „ADAM….."

Adam konnte sein Lachen nicht mehr unterdrücken. „Bleib ruhig, Frederic. Es ist alles nur aus Pflanzen, die ich im Tal und in der Nähe gefunden habe. Koko hatte mir geschrieben, wonach ich suchen sollte und wie ich es dann zubereiten kann. Du sollst dir das in den nächsten zwei Wochen jeden Morgen auf das Gelenk streichen und es dann für einige Minuten einmassieren. Die Schmerzen sollten dann langsam verschwinden."

Adam ließ den Arm los und Frederic schaute ihn immer noch ungläubig an. „Du glaubst wirklich an so etwas, oder?"

„Mach es einfach jeden Tag. Du hast nichts zu verlieren. Schlimmer kann es nicht werden. Und mein Freund…" Adam hob seinen Finger und sah ihn ernst an. „…du wirst es tun, weil Koko diesen Brief nur deinetwegen geschrieben hat und befolgst du nicht ihren Rat,…oh….oh…die Rache eines Indianers kann sehr schmerzhaft sein."

Adam nahm seine Satteltasche, lief die Treppe hoch und ließ seinen Freund mit offenstehendem Mund zurück. Adam hatte seine Zimmertür noch nicht erreicht, da hörte er Frederic ängstlich rufen. „Adam, du hast doch einen Witz gemacht. Nicht wahr? Adam….Sie kann doch nicht wissen, ob ich es mache oder nicht…Adam…."

Adam schloss grinsend seine Tür.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mit einem Satz sprang Adam auf das Boot. „Hier Adam, fang."

Pietro warf ihn eine Flasche Wein zu. Adam öffnete sie und nahm einen großen Schluck und setzte sich auf die Reling. „Pietro, hättest du das geglaubt, dass unser Frederic das hier hinbekommt und so wie es aussieht, geht es auch nicht unter."

Lachend setzte sich Pietro zu Adam und nahm ihm die Flasche ab. „Du hast keine Ahnung, was die Fischer und ich ihm angedroht haben, wenn er das nicht schafft." Nach einem Schluck reichte er die Flasche zurück zu Adam. „Sag mal,…ich habe vorhin gesehen, du hattest ein kleines Problem mit Fredrics alten Freunden?"

Adam sah zum Strand, an dem sich etwas abseits einige von Fredrics Freunden aufhielten. „Wir hatten nur noch etwas zu klären."

„War das nicht auch der Typ, den du damals in der Bar verprügelt hast?"

Mit einem leichten Grinsen nahm Adam einen weiteren Schluck aus der Flasche. „Yep."

Pietro lachte. „Na wie er aussieht, hat er wieder gegen dich verloren."

„Yep."

Pietro stieß Adam an. „Schau mal, da kommt der große Meister."

Frederic kletterte auf das Boot und stellte sich vor Pietro und Adam. „Macht ihr hier eure kleine private Feier?"

„Wir kontrollieren nur, ob du auch alles richtig gemacht hast."

Mit den Händen in die Seite stemmend schaute Frederic die beiden an. „Mein lieber Adam…kümmere du dich mal um deine Bibliothek und lasse mich meine Schiffe bauen."

Adam blickte sich um. „Oh Pietro …jetzt redet er schon von Schiffen,…dabei hat dieses hier noch nicht einmal das tiefe Gewässer erreicht."

Pietro nahm ihm die Flasche aus der Hand. „Komm, Adam jetzt müssen wir den Kleinen auch einmal loben. Wer hätte vor zwei Jahren daran geglaubt, dass er so etwas alleine ohne Papi auf die Beine stellen kann." Pietro sah auf die Flasche und drehte sie auf den Kopf und schaute zu Adam, der ihn nur angrinste. „Wenn du glaubst, du verkraftest mehr Wein als ein Italiener, hast du dich aber getäuscht."

Dann stand Pietro auf, um zwei neue Flaschen aus dem hinteren Bereich des Bootes zu holen.

„Nimmst du mich nicht ernst, Adam oder warum stichelst du schon so den ganzen Tag?"

„Natürlich nehme ich dich ernst, aber das hier ist doch nur kleines Fischerboot, wenn du einmal ein großes Projekt ans Land ziehst, dann sprechen wir uns."

Frederic versuchte, ruhig zu bleiben. „Genau das meine ich, Adam. So geht es schon die ganze Zeit und warum trinkst du heute so viel? So kenne ich dich nicht. Du hast mit dem Wein schon am Vormittag angefangen."

Pietro kam mit den beiden Flaschen zurück. „Frederic, ich weiß was deinem Freund fehlt." Er lief zu Adam und legte den Arm um seine Schulter und reichte ihm eine neue Flasche. Mit der anderen zeigte er auf eine Stelle am Strand. „Nimm die Flasche und los. Ich glaube, da wartet jemand auf dich."

Adam folgte seinem Blick und sein Grinsen wurde breiter. Er zog sich das Hemd, Schuhe und Socken aus und ließ sich dann rückwärts in das Wasser fallen. Frederic kam an den Rand gelaufen und sah Adam hinterher, wie dieser das kurze Stück zum Strand schwamm. „Pietro was soll das? Du weißt doch auch ganz genau, dass er nichts von ihr möchte."

Pietro reichte seinem Schwager die Flasche. „Manchmal muss man dem Glück auch etwas nachhelfen und ich denke, heute hat er den richtigen Mut dazu."

Frederic blickte Pietro zornig an und lehnte die Flasche ab. „Du meinst, weil er mit euch so viel Wein getrunken hat? Pietro,, das dort ist meine Schwester."

„Ja und. Soll ich dich erinnern, mit wem du verheiratet bist?"

„Das ist etwas anderes. Adam ist heute nicht gut drauf und da sollte er lieber nach Hause gehen."

„Frederic entspann dich. Glaub mir. Das wird schon gut gehen und du willst doch auch, dass dein Freund hier bleibt. Also lass den Dingen ihren Lauf."

Frederic sah wieder zum Strand, an dem Adam zu seiner Schwester lief. Er glaubte nicht daran, dass das gutgehen würde. Er wusste nicht, was mit seinem Freund heute los war, aber so wie er drauf war, würde Bridget ihm sicher etwas erzählen.

Bridget lag am Strand und sah in die Sterne, als ihr plötzlich Wasser in das Gesicht gespritzt wurde. „Ihhh, Adam du bist ja nass."

Adam hatte sich neben sie gelegt und das Wasser aus seinen Haaren in ihr Gesicht tropfen lassen. „Ich bin überrascht, dass du noch hier bist und nicht mit Giovanna und Riccardo nach Hause gegangen bist."

„Ich will ihrer Mutter später noch beim Aufräumen helfen."

Adam öffnete die Weinflasche und reichte sie Bridget. „Möchtest du einen Schluck?"

Sie schob die Flasche zurück in seine Richtung. „Nein, danke. Ich habe heute schon genug davon getrunken."

„Gut, dann bleibt mehr für mich übrig."

Er nahm einen kräftigen Schluck und stellte die Flasche dann in den Sand. „Und hast du schon was in den Sternen gefunden?"

Sie sah wieder nach oben. „Ja, das habe ich. Ich habe schon drei Sternschnuppen gesehen."

„Drei? Und was hast du dir gewünscht?"

Sie drehte ihren Kopf zu ihm. „Also ich weiß ja nicht, wie das in Nevada ist, aber hier in Boston wird es nicht verraten sonst geht es ja nicht in Erfüllung."

Er rückte noch etwas näher an sie heran, beugte sich leicht über sie und sah ihr in die Augen. „Ich denke, ich kenne deine Wünsche auch so. Die ersten zwei kann ich dir sehr schnell erfüllen und bei dem letzten müssen wir halt ein paar Wochen warten. Ich kann ja nicht schlechter als dein Bruder sein."

Bevor sie über seine Worte richtig nachdenken, konnte küsste er sie. Im ersten Augenblick gab sie sich ihm hin. Glücklich darüber, dass er endlich zu seinen Gefühlen stand, dann jedoch wurden ihr seine Worte bewusst. Sein Kuss wurde drängender und hatte nichts mehr Leidenschaftliches an sich. Seine Hand war unter dem Kleid und wanderte ihren Oberschenkel hoch. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen stieß sie Adam von sich weg und stand schnell auf. „Adam, was soll das?"

Langsam und grinsend erhob er sich. „Was ist mit dir los? Das ist doch das, was du dir die ganze Zeit gewünscht hast."

Sein Kopf schnellte zur Seite als sie ihm in das Gesicht schlug. „Du bist besoffen und ein Schwein, Adam Cartwright."

Schulterzuckend sah ihr nach, wie sie zu den anderen am Lagerfeuer lief. Dann fiel sein Blick auf eine andere Gruppe von Studenten, die etwas weiter entfernt an einem Feuer saßen. Adam nahm die Weinflasche trank einen Schluck und lief am Ufer auf die Gruppe zu.

Er verschluckte sich, als er gerade einen weiteren Schluck nehmen wollte, weil Frederic plötzlich vor ihm auftauchte und ihm die Flasche wegnahm. „Was zum Teufel ist heute mit dir los?"

„Es ist alles in Ordnung und jetzt gib mir die Flasche zurück."

Frederic zog die Flasche weg, als Adam danach greifen wollte. „Nein, mein Freund. Du hast heute genug davon und ich denke, an der Reaktion von Bridget hast du es auch bemerkt."

Adam sah zurück zu dem Platz, an dem er eben noch mit Bridget gelegen hatte. „Ach, deine Schwester war nur etwas zickig."

Adam hatte seinen Kopf noch nicht richtig zu Frederic zurückgedreht, als er von ihm so einen Faustschlag in das Gesicht erhielt, dass er das Gleichgewicht verlor und in das Wasser fiel. Leicht benommen schüttelte er den Kopf und sah zu seinem Freund hoch, der mit einem sehr finsteren Blick vor ihm stand. „Und redest du jetzt mit mir oder brauchst du noch mehr Abkühlung, um wieder klar im Kopf zu werden? Denn irgendetwas ist heute mit dir ganz und gar nicht in Ordnung. Du trinkst zu viel, provozierst Konrad, bis er sich mit dir prügelt und verhältst dich meiner Schwester gegenüber so, dass ich dir eigentlich noch drei mehr einschenken müsste und wie du mich heute behandelst hast, darüber will ich gar nicht sprechen. "

Frederic sah, wie Adam tief ausatmete und etwas in sich zusammensackte. Mit der Hand fuhr er sich über die Augen und die Stirn. Seufzend blickte er Frederic an. Sein Freund reichte ihm die Hand und half ihm beim Aufstehen. Beide setzten sich dann in den Sand am Ufer. Frederic sah auf das Wasser, während Adam den Kopf gesenkt hatte. Beide Hände hatte er an die Stirn gelegt. Mit den Fingerspitzen fuhr er sich durch das Haar. „Du hast sehr gute Arbeit geleistet mit dem Boot, Frederic und die zwei anderen werden sicher noch besser." Frederic gab ihm keine Antwort. „Es tut mir leid, dass auch du heute Opfer meiner schlechten Laune wurdest. Das hast du nicht verdient. Ganz im Gegenteil. Du kannst stolz darauf sein, was du in den letzten Monaten alles geschafft hast."

Adams Freund sah ihn von der Seite an und rieb sich sein Handgelenk. „Und ich bin froh, dass dein Verstand anscheinend wieder zurückgekehrt ist. Noch einen Faustschlag hätte meine Hand nicht überstanden."

Adam hatte den Blick weiter zum Boden gerichtet. „Adam, ich weiß, dass du lieber mit diesem Stein und Koko darüber redest, was dich bewegt, aber manchmal ist es gut, wenn man auch eine Antwort oder einen Ratschlag direkt bekommt."

Adam hob den Kopf und sah auf das Meer. „Ich glaube nicht, dass du es verstehen wirst." „Versuch es einfach."

Frederic konnte sehen, wie Adam mit sich kämpfte ob er darüber reden sollte oder nicht. So wartete er einfach ab, ob sein Freund ihm vertrauen würde. „Ich habe mich gefreut, dass das hier mein letzter Sommer in Boston ist und ich bald meine Familie wiedersehe, aber seit heute Morgen bin ich mir nicht sicher, ob ich wieder nach Hause fahren sollte."

Jetzt musste Frederic tief durchatmen. Die ganze Zeit hatte Adam ihm erzählt, dass er es kaum erwarten konnte, wieder zurück nach Nevada zu gehen und nun konnte er sich nicht vorstellen, was passiert sein könnte, dass Adam diese Entscheidung in Frage stellte. „Hat es etwas mit dem Brief zu tun, den du gestern erhalten hast?"

Die Hände hatte Adam wieder vor das Gesicht gelegt und nickte leicht. „Mein Vater hat wieder geheiratet."

Frederic wartete darauf, dass sein Freund noch mehr sagen würde, aber auch nach etlichen Minuten kam nichts weiter. So, als ob Frederic diese Information reichen müsste, um zu verstehen, warum Adam sich heute so verhalten hatte. „Ja, du hast recht, Adam. Ich verstehe es nicht! Warum freust du dich nicht für deinen Vater?"

Mit einem Satz war Adam aufgesprungen, sah kurz auf das Wasser und drehte sich um. In seinem Gesicht konnte Frederic nur Wut sehen. „Ich soll mich freuen, dass er es zum vierten Mal macht?"

Kaum merklich war Frederic etwas zurückgewichen und er musste seinen ganzen Mut aufbringen, um weiter zu reden. „Warum sollte er es nicht machen? Kennst du seine neue Frau?"

Die Stimmung von Adam hatte sich nicht verbessert. „Nein, ich kenne sie nicht und ich will sie auch nicht kennenlernen."

Vorsichtig stand Frederic auf. „Und warum nicht?"

Er bekam keine Antwort. Adam drehte sich wieder zum Wasser. Frederic wusste nicht, was er tun oder sagen sollte. Selten hatte er Adam so gesehen und schon gar nicht, wenn er gerade erst im Tal gewesen ist. Ganz leicht berührte er Adams Schulter. „Ich würde dir gerne helfen, aber ich verstehe wirklich nicht, wo dein Problem liegt."

Adam sah hoch zu den Sternen und sprach mit ganz leiser Stimme. „Du hast ihn auch nie leiden sehen. Beim letzten Mal war es schon sehr schlimm. Wie wird es dann jetzt erst sein?"

Mit gerunzelter Stirn versuchte Frederic, die letzten Worte zu begreifen. „Adam, dein Vater hat gerade erst geheiratet, warum sollte er leiden?"

Die Stimme von Adam war nicht lauter geworden. „Heute war es. Er hat heute geheiratet." Adam machte eine kurze Pause und drehte sich dann wieder zum Strand hin. „Du hast nie seine Augen gesehen, wenn er gelitten hat. Ich habe es drei Mal erlebt. Ich möchte es nicht ein viertes Mal sehen."

„Drei Mal? Ich denke, deine Mutter ist hier in Boston gestorben."

Adam lachte leicht auf. „Seit ich mich an meinen Geburtstag erinnern kann, hatte er diesen Blick. Es hat lange gedauert, bis ich mich nicht mehr schuldig gefühlt habe und nach dem Tod von Marie hätte ich nie geglaubt, dass er sich noch mal trauen würde, sich zu verlieben, geschweige denn zu heiraten."

Etwas ungläubig hob Frederic die Hände. „Warum in aller Welt denkst du, dass seine neue Frau sterben wird? O.k., O.k., wir müssen alle einmal sterben, aber warum machst du dir jetzt darüber Gedanken, was eventuell in zwanzig, dreißig Jahren passieren wird?"

Mit einem tiefen Atemzug versuchte Adam, sein inneres Gleichgewicht wiederzufinden. Er schloss die Augen, aber der viele Wein, den er getrunken hatte, verhinderte, dass er seine Gedanken ordnen konnte. „Sind meine Sachen noch auf dem Boot?"

Frederic wusste, dass der Moment nun vorbei war, an dem sich Adam ihm geöffnet hatte. Es hätte jetzt keinen Sinn mehr, mit ihm weiter über das Thema zu reden. „Nein, ich habe sie mitgebracht Sie liegen dort im Sand."

Adam lief die wenigen Meter zu seinen Sachen und hob sie auf, dabei fiel sein Blick zum Lagerfeuer. „Ich sollte mich bei ihr entschuldigen."

Sein Freund war ihm gefolgt und hörte seine Worte. „Ich denke, das ist keine gute Idee. Mach es morgen, wenn du wieder nüchtern bist. Heute würde sie dir kein Wort mehr glauben."

„Frederic, verzeih mir bitte, dass ich deinen besonderen Tag kaputt gemacht habe."

„Das hast du nicht." Er zeigte zum Boot. „Denn das da und die Erkenntnis, dass ich das erste Mal etwas alleine auf die Beine gestellt habe, kann mir keiner nehmen." Adam schlug seinem Freund auf den Rücken. „Ich gehe dann mal."

„Gehst du nach Hause?"

„Nein….. „

Er wusste nicht warum, aber in diesem Moment dachte er seit langem wieder an den Spruch den Inger ihm beigebracht hatte.

Wenn der Tag vorüber ist, denke ich an alles, was ich getan habe. Habe ich den Tag vergeudet oder habe ich etwas erreicht? Habe ich mir einen neuen Freund gemacht oder einen Feind? War ich wütend auf alle oder war ich freundlich? Was ich auch getan habe, es ist vorbei. Während ich schlafe, bringt die Welt einen neuen strahlenden Tag hervor, den ich gebrauchen kann oder vergeuden oder was immer ich will. Heute Abend nehme ich mir vor: Ich werde gut sein, ich werde freundlich sein, ich werde etwas tun, was wert ist, getan zu werden.

„…..ich gehe nachdenken."

Frederic dachte auch nach, als er seinem Freund hinterher sah, wie dieser am Ufer in Richtung Steilküste lief. Er war sicher, dass die Ereignisse des Tages nicht spurlos an seinem Freund vorbei gehen würden. Frederic schaute zum Lagerfeuer. Auch wenn er Adam nicht bei dem Problem mit seinem Vater helfen konnte, so konnte er aber mit Bridget reden, dass sie nicht zu lange mit ihm sauer sein sollte. So machte er sich auf den Weg zu seiner Schwester.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wenn es nicht so kalt draußen gewesen wäre, hätte Bridget sicher noch Stunden vor der Tür ihres Elternhauses gestanden. So gab sie sich letztendlich einen Ruck, ging ins Haus und suchte ihren Vater.

Wie nicht anders erwartet, fand sie ihren Vater in seinem Büro. „Papa? Hast du für mich Zeit?"

Mr. Francois blickte überrascht von seinem Schreibtisch auf. „Was verschafft mir die Ehre, dass du mich um diese Zeit besuchst? Haben dich deine Freunde vor die Tür gesetzt?"

Da sie sich nicht mit ihrem Vater streiten wollte, überhörte sie seine Anspielung. „Ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass ich Boston verlassen werde."

Wieder überrascht zog ihr Vater die Augenbrauen in die Höhe. „Seit wann teilst du mir mit, was du am Tage machen willst?"

Sie schüttelte nur den Kopf. Warum konnte er nicht mit ihr ein ganz normales Gespräch führen? Bridget hatte den Eindruck, er wartete nur darauf, dass sie sich streiten konnten. Aber diesen Gefallen wollte sie ihm dieses Mal nicht bereiten. „Ich werde Boston im März verlassen und nach New York gehen."

Ihr Vater lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück. „Ich gehe nicht davon aus, du fährst zum Einkaufen nach New York."

„Nein. Ich habe mich für ein Lehrerseminar beworben und wurde angenommen. Ich werde in den nächsten zwei Jahren dort leben und wohin ich danach gehe, kann ich noch nicht sagen."

Zuerst waren die Augen von Mr. Francois weit aufgerissen, aber schnell wurde sein Gesicht ernst und er kniff seine Augen zusammen bis sie nur noch kleine Schlitze waren. „Und wenn ich dir das nicht erlaube?"

Sie blieb weiter ruhig. „Du kannst es mir auch nicht verbieten oder willst du mich für die nächsten Jahre in meinem Zimmer einsperren?"

„Nein, aber ich könnte dir kein Geld dafür geben, damit du deine Hirngespinste ausleben kannst."

„Ich brauche dein Geld nicht. Ich habe genug gespart, um die nächste Zeit alleine zurechtzukommen."

Ihr Vater schlug mit der Faust auf den Tisch. „Du kannst nicht einfach fortgehen und schon gar nicht alleine in eine Stadt wie New York. Wer weiß, mit wem du dich denn dort herumtreiben wirst? Es reicht mir schon, dass dein Bruder sich in der Wahl seiner Frau vergriffen hat. Nachher bringst du mir noch irgendeinen Wilden mit nach Hause."

Bridget holte tief Luft. „Ich werde nach New York gehen und du kannst mich nicht daran hindern. Auch Maman findet es eine gute Idee und unterstützt mich dabei."

„Natürlich findet es deine Mutter gut. Sie geht ja auch deinen Bruder und seine Frau besuchen. Ich glaube, in den letzten Jahren haben alle hier im Haus den Verstand verloren."

Bridget ging einen Schritt näher an den Schreibtisch heran. „Nicht alle Papa. Nur einer."

Dann drehte sie sich um und verließ das Büro. Im Flur konnte sie ihren Vater noch brüllen hören.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nun war es soweit. Sein letzter Tag in Boston neigte sich dem Ende zu. Adam lehnte an einer Säule und sah den anderen beim Tanzen zu. Er hatte seinen Abschluss in der Tasche und würde morgen früh den Zug in Richtung Heimat nehmen. Adam hätte nie geglaubt, dass er am Ende des Studiums nicht mehr die besondere Lust verspürte, nach Hause zu fahren. Seit dem Tag am Strand konnte er sich noch immer nicht damit abfinden, dass sein Vater wieder geheiratet hatte. Sein innerlicher Widerstand ging soweit, dass er keinen Brief mehr von seinem Vater gelesen hatte oder auch nur eine Zeile an ihn geschrieben hatte. Die Briefe von Hoss, Little Joe und Koko sprachen zwar nur in den höchsten Tönen von der neuen Frau, aber Adam hatte nicht vor, sie zu akzeptieren auch wenn das bedeuten würde, dass er nach kurzer Zeit die Ponderosa wieder verlassen müsste. Er konnte und wollte seinen Vater nicht verstehen. Besonders nicht, nachdem er das Tagebuch gelesen hatte, was er in den neun Monaten nach Maries Tod geschrieben hatte. Sein Vater war in den ersten Monaten so voller Schmerz gewesen, dass Adam eigentlich von Glück reden konnte, dass er überhaupt wieder zurückgekommen war und jetzt wenige Jahre später, hatte er anscheinend all diese Gefühle vergessen. Aber Adam konnte nicht vergessen. Die Gedanken und Gefühle aus dieser Zeit waren fest in seinem Gehirn eingebrannt, wie viele andere aus den Jahren zuvor auch.

Er sah wieder zu den anderen Paaren auf der Tanzfläche. Eigentlich hatte er die ganze Zeit geglaubt, dass er mit Bridget zu seinem Abschlussball gehen würde, aber sie war jetzt schon drei Monate in New York. Adam erinnerte sich noch ganz genau, wie sie alle am Bahnhof standen, um sie zu verabschieden. Als der Zug dann losfuhr, dachte er, es würde sein Herz zerreißen und als es ihm am zweiten Tag nicht besser ging, ritt er in sein Tal, aber nicht um die Stille zu finden, sondern um sich so zu betrinken, bis er den Schmerz nicht mehr spüren konnte. Jetzt schmerzte es zwar immer noch, aber es zerriss ihn nicht mehr. „Adam, nicht einmal am letzten Tag kannst du das Grübeln lassen?"

Frederic war an seine Seite getreten und hatte den Arm um seine Schultern gelegt. „Oder überlegst du, etwa doch hier zu bleiben?"

Grinsend schüttelte Adam den Kopf. „Keine Chance, Frederic. Hier in Boston hält mich nichts mehr."

„Danke ….und ich dachte die ganze Zeit, wir waren Freunde."

Mit einem leichten Klaps in den Bauch seines Freundes stellte sich Adam gerade hin. „Du weißt, wie ich das meine. Komm, lass uns einen Abschiedsdrink nehmen."

Die beiden liefen zu dem Tisch, auf dem die Getränke standen. Mit den Gläsern in der Hand prosteten sie sich zu. „Ich werde dich vermissen, Adam. Ich habe dir viel zu verdanken, du sturer Hund." „Und ich danke dir, dass du dafür gesorgt hast, dass mir hier nie langweilig wurde."

Schweigend tranken sie ihre Gläser leer. „Werden wir uns wiedersehen?"

Adam stellte sein Glas zurück auf den Tisch. „Ich gehe fest davon aus, Frederic. Ich will doch mein Patenkind wiedersehen."

„Nevada liegt nicht gerade nebenan."

„Frederic, wer weiß, was die nächsten Jahre bringen. Wie es mit dir und mit mir weitergehen wird. Du hast das dritte Jahr hervorragend abgeschlossen. Wenn du im nächsten Jahr genauso gut bist, dann werden sich auch bei dir viele Büros melden die dich haben wollen und vielleicht führt dich dann ein Auftrag ja mal zu uns Wilden raus."

Frederic reichte Adam lachend ein neues Glas. „Nein, mein Freund, das habe ich dir schon mal gesagt. So mutig bin ich nun doch nicht. Ich habe in meinem ganzen Leben noch nie eine Waffe getragen und über meine Fäuste würden sich bei dir nur alle schlapp lachen. Ich bleibe schön hier in der Zivilisation."

Adam hob sein Glas. „Mein Freund, ich glaube fest daran, dass wir uns eines Tages wiedersehen."

Frederic hob ebenfalls sein Glas. „Dann wird es wohl so sein. Denn ein Adam Cartwright irrt sich ja nie."

Frederic stellte sein Glas zurück auf den Tisch. „So, und nun komm her, du sturer Hund. Da du dich ja von uns morgen früh nicht zum Bahnhof bringen lassen willst, möchtet ich mich jetzt von dir richtig verabschieden."

Frederic nahm seinen Freund in den Arm und drückte ihn. Ganz leise waren seine nächsten Worte. „Adam, ich werde nie vergessen, dass du mir mein Leben gerettet hast. Niemals. Danke, mein Freund."

Frederic atmete tief durch, löste die Umarmung und trat einen Schritt zurück. „Ich werde dann jetzt nach Hause zu Giovanna und Riccardo gehen."

„Pass mir gut auf die zwei und mein Haus auf und wenn ich die Miete nicht jeden Monat pünktlich bekomme, komme ich persönlich vorbei und hole sie mir."

Die beiden Freunde grinsten sich an. „Mach's gut, Frederic."

„Mach's gut, Adam."

Um den Abschied nicht noch länger hinauszuzögern, verließ Frederic schnell den Raum. Adam sah ihm noch eine Weile nach, bis jemand eine Hand auf seinen Arm legte. „Adam, hast du mir nicht noch einen Tanz versprochen?"

Adam nahm die Hand und lief zur Tanzfläche. „Nicht nur einen, Josephine. Ich habe noch viel Zeit bis mein Zug geht."


	41. Chapter 41

Mit einem Lächeln lehnte er sich zurück. Obwohl er sich auch mit der Rückreise viel Zeit gelassen hatte, freute er sich, umso näher er Virginia City kam, darauf, endlich zu Hause zu sein. Und er wusste, dass Mr. Francois nicht recht gehabt hatte. Nevada ist und wird seine Heimat bleiben. Adam war völlig erstaunt gewesen, als Frederics Vater auf dem Bahnhof in Boston vor ihm stand….

XXXXXXXXXXX

…„Sie machen es wirklich. Sie fahren wieder zurück nach Nevada."

Adam drehte sich überrascht um. Vor ihm stand Mr. Francois und lächelte ihn an. „Haben Sie etwa daran gezweifelt?"

„Gehofft, Adam…nur gehofft. Aber so, wie ich sie in den vier Jahren kennengelernt habe, hätte ich es wissen müssen."

„Boston ist nicht meine Stadt, Mr. Francois."

„Ach, kommen Sie, Adam belügen Sie sich doch nicht selber. Nicht nur die Stadt, auch das Studium ist nicht das, was Sie wollten."

„Woher wollen Sie das wissen?"

Frederics Vater lächelte wieder. „Kommen Sie, Adam. Sie haben noch Zeit. Ich lade Sie auf einen Kaffee ein."

Adam überlegte kurz und sagte sich, warum sollte er es nicht tun. Auch wenn er mit Frederics Vater in einigen Ansichten nicht immer einer Meinung war, hatten sie auch viele gute Gespräche miteinander geführt. So liefen sie beide zu einem kleinen Bahnhofsladen und bestellten sich einen Kaffee.

„Adam, ich weiß, dass sie viele Angebote bekommen haben und einige auch aus anderen Städten. Also, wenn es nur an Boston gelegen hätte, hätten sie eines davon angenommen. Also muss es etwas anderes sein, dass Sie davon abhält, ein guter Architekt zu werden."

„Es war kein Angebot aus dem Westen dabei."

„Sie wollen nicht zugeben, dass das Studium ein Fehler war."

Jetzt musste Adam lächeln. „Es war kein Fehler. Es war eine Abzweigung auf der Straße meines Lebens. Ich werde jetzt meinen Weg zurück finden und sehen, was ich mit den Erfahrungen, die ich hier gemacht habe, anfangen kann. Woher wollen Sie wissen, ob ich nicht in Virginia City mein eigenes Büro aufmache?"

„Das machen Sie nicht. Sie sind mir einfach zu ähnlich. Sie wollen Größeres erreichen."

Bei diesen Worten verschluckte sich Adam beinahe an seinem Kaffee. „Ich Ihnen ähnlich? Bei allem Respekt. Das glaube und hoffe ich nicht."

„Doch das sind Sie, Adam. Auch ich habe sehr klein angefangen und musste mir das, was ich erreicht habe, hart erarbeiten. Früh wurde mir schon gesagt, dass ich später ein knallharter Geschäftsmann werden würde. So wie Sie, war auch ich schwer zu durchschauen und bin meinen Weg gegangen. Bin ich von etwas überzeugt, verfolge ich es bis zum Ende. Warten Sie noch einige Jahre ab, dann wird es Ihnen nicht mehr reichen, Rinder zu hüten."

Adam gab ihm nicht gleich eine Antwort, sondern schaute ihn nur an. „Ja, es kann sein, dass wir in einigen Dingen gleich denken und handeln, aber im Gegensatz zu Ihnen werde ich nie vergessen oder verleugnen, woher ich komme."

Mr. Francois senkte seinen Blick und sah in die Kaffeetasse. Zum ersten Mal in den ganzen vier Jahren stand vor Adam nicht mehr der Mann, den anscheinend nichts erschüttern kann. Vor ihm stand für einen kurzen Moment jemand, der seine ganze Selbstsicherheit verloren hatte. Fredrics Vater sah wieder nach oben und hatte die Fassade des Geschäftsmannes wieder aufgebaut. Nur in seinen Augen konnte man eine gewisse Traurigkeit erkennen. „Sie haben Boston kennengelernt, Adam. Hier hat der verloren, der schwach ist. Ich konnte mich nur anpassen oder zurück nach Frankreich gehen. Aber diese Niederlage wollte ich gewissen Leuten nicht gönnen." Er holte tief Luft. „Ich habe Fehler gemacht, auf die ich sicher nicht stolz bin, aber sie sind passiert und ich kann mein Leben nicht mehr ändern." Seine Augen wurden sehr klein. „Auch Sie werden diese Fehler machen. Erfolg finden Sie nicht im Arbeiterviertel. Den gibt es nur in der anderen Welt."

„Erfolg zu jedem Preis? Ich hoffe, ich werde diesen Fehler nie machen und mich selbst und meine Familie verraten."

„Glauben Sie, Adam als ich so jung wie Sie war, habe ich auch noch so geredet, aber es wird anders werden. Sie sind nicht der Mensch, der sein Leben lang auf der Ranch seines Vaters arbeiten kann. Sie wollen selber etwas erschaffen. Sie werden nicht ewig in seinem Schatten leben wollen. Sie haben es doch geschafft, dass meine beiden Kinder nicht mehr unter meinem Dach leben und für Sie sollen andere Regeln gelten? Sie wissen ganz genau, wäre Frederic nicht ihr Freund, würde meine Familie noch intakt sein."

Adam schob seine leere Tasse zur Seite. „Mr. Francois, Frederic und Bridget haben ihre Entscheidungen selber getroffen. Eine Familie muss nicht auseinanderbrechen, nur weil man seinen eigenen Weg geht. Auch mein Vater würde es verstehen, wenn ich die Ponderosa verlassen würde, um mir etwas eigenes aufzubauen. Es muss nicht immer im Streit enden. Sie wollten doch immer, dass Frederic selbstständig wird. Jetzt ist er es und Sie sind immer noch nicht zufrieden. Sind Sie überhaupt mit irgendetwas zufrieden? Ich habe das Gefühl, Sie laufen vor ihrem alten Leben davon, aber sind nicht schnell genug und das unterscheidet uns beide. Ich lege kein Wert auf ein großes Haus ohne Persönlichkeit. Ja ich weiß nicht, wohin mich mein Weg führt, aber für mich werden die Menschen, die mich umgeben und die mir wichtig sind, immer an erster Stelle stehen. Glück und Zufriedenheit finde ich nicht in einem großen Haus oder in einer Welt, in der Sie leben sondern… " Adam legte seine Hand auf sein Herz. „…hier." Er nahm seinen Koffer und reichte Fredrics Vater die Hand. „Ich wünsche ihnen alles Gute, Mr. Francois und ganz ehrlich, ich würde mich freuen Sie in einigen Jahren wiederzusehen um zu wissen, wer von uns beiden recht hatte."

Fredrics Vater nahm die dargebotene Hand. „Und ich wünsche, dass Sie es schaffen, sich treu zu bleiben."

Adam drehte sich um und lief zu seinem Zug. Als er den Koffer in seinem Abteil verstaut hatte und der Zug sich langsam in Bewegung setzte, sah er dass Mr. Francois immer noch auf dem Bahnhof stand. Er öffnete das Fenster und sah zu Fredrics Vater. „Mr. Francois. Es ist nie zu spät, den Weg wieder zu verlassen und zur ursprünglichen Straße des Lebens zurückzukehren."

Mr. Francois lächelte nur und winkte Adam zum Abschied.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Adam schaute aus dem Fenster der Kutsche und erkannte die ihm vertraute Umgebung. Mit jeder Meile, die er sich der Ponderosa näherte, verblasste die Wut auf seinen Vater. Er wollte nur noch ihn und seine Brüder in den Arm nehmen. Die Sehnsucht nach seiner Familie war so groß, dass es fast schon wehtat. Mit lautem Getöse kam die Kutsche dann endlich in der Stadt zum Stehen. Adam holte noch einmal tief Luft und stieg aus. Er brauchte sich nicht umzuschauen, ob ihn jemand erwartete. Es würde keiner da sein. Adam hatte nicht mitgeteilt, wann er genau zu Hause eintreffen würde. Nur, dass er auf dem Weg ist. Er wollte nicht auf die neue Frau seines Vaters hier in Virginia City treffen. Die einzigen Briefe, die er geschrieben hatte, waren die an Koko, um ihr wieder von den verschiedenen Orten zu berichten, an denen er einen kurzen Halt eingelegt hatte. So nahm er seinen Koffer und wollte in Richtung Mietstall laufen.

„Adam?...Adam bist du das?"

Adam sah zur Seite. An der Tür zur Post stand sein alter Freund Tom. „Das gibt es doch nicht. Buddy, du bist wirklich zurückgekommen?"

Adam stellte den Koffer ab und grinste seinen alten Freund an. „Was hast du geglaubt. Dass ich dir hier alle Mädchen alleine überlasse?"

Tom steckte die Briefe in die Tasche und begrüßte seinen Freund und sah sich dann aber erstaunt um. „Buddy, wo ist deine Familie? Die Kutsche ist doch pünktlich angekommen."

„Sie wissen nicht, dass ich heute komme. Ich habe aus der letzten Stadt kein Telegramm geschickt. Ich wollte mir einfach Zeit lassen."

Nun wurde Toms Grinsen noch größer. „Zeit lassen, das ist gut. Dann kannst du mich ja auf ein Willkommensbier einladen."

Adam musste lachen. „Musst du mir das nicht ausgeben?"

„Ich zahle die zweite Runde, aber Adam….." Er sah seinen Freund von oben bis unten an. „…..so gehe ich mit dir nicht in den Saloon. Wir wollen doch nicht in die Kirche. Hast du keine vernünftigen Sachen? Wenn wir so ein Bier trinken gehen, bekommst du gleich etwas auf die Nase und dein guter Ruf ist dahin."

„Ich habe einen guten Ruf hier?" „Klar, dafür habe ich schon gesorgt, dass jeder jetzt vor dir zittert."

„Oh danke, vielleicht sollten wir dann das Bier lieber zu Hause trinken. Denn ich habe keine anderen Sachen mehr."

„Na, dann komm mit, dann machen wir aus dir wieder einen Cowboy und keinen Bankdirektor."

Da er wirklich keine Sachen in seinem Koffer hatte, die anders aussahen und er davon ausgehen konnte, dass seine Anziehsachen zu Hause ihm auch nicht mehr passten, folgte er seinem Freund in den nächsten Laden.

Adam zog sich gerade seine Schuhe an, als Tom kopfschüttelnd vor ihm stand. „Adam, du bist wieder hier. Da brauchst du keine zwanzig Hemden."

Adam sah zu dem Stuhl, auf dem einige seiner neuen Sachen lagen. „Lieber Tom, du hättest doch noch ein Jahr länger zur Schule gehen sollen. Das sind fünf und keine zwanzig."

„Du brauchst auch keine fünf. Das hier brauchst du."

Er setzte seinem Freund einen Hut auf. „So, Buddy. Jetzt kann ich auch wieder mit dir in den Saloon gehen."

Adam stand auf, krempelte sich die Ärmel hoch und sah in den Spiegel und… fühlte sich wohl. Nun war er wieder er selbst. Und musste nicht in irgendeine Rolle schlüpfen. Nachdem er die Sachen bezahlt hatte, öffnete er den Koffer, um diese und seine alten Sachen dort zu verstauen. Ganz oben lag sein Waffengurt. Vorsichtig nahm er ihn heraus und schaute ihn an. Nach beinahe fünf Jahren legte er ihn wieder um.

„Funktioniert der noch, oder hat er schon Rost angelegt?"

Tom stand ihm gegenüber und schmunzelte. „Willst du es austesten?"

Tom hob die Hände. „Auf keinen Fall, auch wenn du den einige Zeit nicht getragen hast, gehe ich immer noch davon aus, dass du schneller bist."

Mit einem schnellen Griff zog Adam den Revolver und sah in die leere Kammer. Tom reichte ihm ein paar Patronen zum Befüllen. Danach steckte Adam die Waffe zurück, packte seine Sachen in den Koffer, verschloss ihn und die Freunde verließen den Laden.

Auf dem Weg zum Saloon nahm Tom ihm den Koffer ab und warf ihn auf seinen Wagen. „Ich fahre dich später nach Hause, aber nur, wenn du mir nach dem Bier beim Beladen noch hilfst."

„Du bist mir ein Freund. Ich soll das Bier zahlen und dann noch für dich arbeiten?"

„Tja, was soll ich sagen, Adam. Ich habe mich in der Zeit, in der du fort warst, nicht verändert. Ich hoffe, du auch nicht."

„Ich hoffe, doch. Ich habe nicht die Absicht, am Wochenende um Mitternacht schon nach Hause zu gehen."

Lachend betraten sie den Saloon und bestellten zwei Bier. „Du willst mir doch nicht etwa sagen, du hast dich daran gehalten."

Adam sah ihn fragend an. „Woran gehalten?"

„Dass du deine Nase nicht nur in Bücher stecken sollst."

„Oh glaube mir, ich hatte meinen Spaß in Boston. Ich habe dort jemanden kennengelernt, der würde dir gefallen. Ihr seid euch sehr ähnlich, was das Feiern angeht. Aber jetzt erzähle mir, wie es dir hier ergangen ist."

Tom trank sein Bier leer und bestellte gleich zwei neue. „Alles beim alten. Ich arbeite auf der Ranch meines Vaters, nur dass er mir immer mehr Verantwortung übergibt. Das ist auf der einen Seite sehr schön, auf der anderen habe ich so weniger Zeit, mein Geld hier im Saloon auszugeben. Sonst hat sich hier nicht viel verändert, nur dass die Stadt noch größer geworden ist und wir jetzt einen neuen Sheriff haben, der hart durchgreift. Ich durfte schon drei Mal in seinem Hotel übernachten."

„Da ich schon immer der Anständigere von uns beiden war, wird mir das sicher erspart bleiben."

Tom hob sein Glas. „Dann lass uns wie früher darauf wetten. Ich glaube auch, du wirst die eine oder andere Nacht bei ihm verbringen."

Leicht nickend und mit einem belustigten Funkeln in den Augen hob Adam ebenfalls sein Glas. „Und was muss der Verlierer machen?"

„Bis zum Ende des Jahres das Bier für den anderen bezahlen."

Adam hob etwas verwundert die Augenbraue. „Du gehst davon aus, dass ich dieses Jahr noch Ärger bekomme?"

„Nein….keine Zeitvorgabe. Wenn es dieses Jahr passiert, musst du nicht lange bezahlen. Wenn es aber Anfang des nächsten Jahres geschieht, wird es teuer für dich, Buddy."

Adam stellte das Glas zurück auf den Tresen. „Ich liebe es mit dir zu wetten. „ Er tippte sich mit dem Finger leicht an die Stirn. „Solche Wetten kannst du mit deinen Brüdern abschließen, aber nicht mit mir. Keine Zeitvorgabe. Nein mein Freund, so nicht."

Tom versuchte, Adam unschuldig anzusehen. „O.k. War einen Versuch wert. Sagen wir, bis zum nächsten Viehtrieb. Wenn ich verliere, muss ich den Rest des Jahres zahlen."

Adam nahm das Glas wieder hoch und die beiden Freunde stießen an und tranken das Bier mit einem Zug aus. „So, das war zum warm werden, Adam."

Er wollte gerade dem Barmann das Zeichen für eine neue Runde geben, als Adam ihm seinen Arm wieder herunter drückte. „Nicht für mich, Tom. Zwei reichen mir." Verwirrt sah Tom ihn an. „Was los, Buddy? Bist du nichts mehr gewohnt?"

Bevor Adam antworten konnte, stellten sich zwei Männer hinter die Freunde. „Sieh mal an, die Weichwurst ist wieder im Lande."

Auch nach der langen Zeit erkannte Adam diese Stimme sofort. Langsam drehte er sich um. „Mitch..Buck…es ist doch so schön zu sehen, dass sich gewisse Dinge nicht ändern. Eure Intelligenz reicht immer noch nicht weiter, als eine Ratte springen kann."

Buck wollte sofort auf Adam losgehen, aber Mitch hielt ihn zurück, indem er den Arm vor seine Brust hielt. „Buck, wir wollen doch den armen Adam nicht gleich wieder Staub fressen lassen."

Tom hatte sich inzwischen auch umgedreht und betrachtete die beiden. „Mitch, setzt euch an einen Tisch und lasst uns in Ruhe. Adam ist gerade erst angekommen und sind wir nicht langsam zu alt für diesen Kinderkram?"

„Nein….,du bist gerade erst zurück?" Er atmete betont deutlich aus. „Dann hast du ja noch gar nicht mit dem Halbblut geredet."

Sofort veränderte sich Adams Körperhaltung. Tom sah ihn nur von der Seite an und wusste, wenn ihm nicht sofort etwas einfallen würde, wie diese Geschichte weiter gehen würde. „Komm Mitch, ich gebe euch einen aus und Adam und ich wollten sowieso gerade gehen."

„Ach Tom, er soll doch erfahren, was in den letzten Jahren so passiert ist." Mit einem dreckigen Grinsen ging er einen Schritt näher an Adam heran. „Hat sie bei dir auch immer so vor Vergnügen geschrieen wie bei mir?"

Tom konnte gar nicht so schnell reagieren, wie Adam sich auf Mitch stürzte. Im Nu lagen die beiden auf einem Tisch, der unter ihnen zusammenbrach. Adam zog Mitch am Kragen hoch und schickte ihn dann wieder mit zwei Faustschlägen zu Boden. Aber wie so oft, vergaß er Buck, der ihn von der Seite anstieß und ihm anschließen einen Stuhl durch das Gesicht zog. Adam taumelte rückwärts und fiel auf den nächsten Tisch. Bevor er sich jedoch wieder richtig aufrichten konnte, stand Tom mit gezogener Waffe zwischen ihm und Buck. „Du bleibst schön dort stehen Buck und sehe ich nur eine Bewegung in Richtung deiner Waffe, bist du tot."

Tom lief einige Schritte rückwärts. „Adam, bist du in Ordnung?"

„Yep"

„Dann komm mit."

Er packte seinen Freund am Arm und lief, die Waffe immer noch auf Buck gerichtet, rückwärts aus dem Saloon. Draußen steckte er diese zurück in das Holster, stieß Adam an die Hauswand und schrie ihn an. „Ich dachte wirklich, in den Jahren in Boston bist du intelligenter geworden. Du bist noch keine zwei Stunden hier und lässt dich schon wieder so von Mitch provozieren." Tom drehte sich um seine eigene Achse und sah dann seinen Freund wieder wütend an. „Als ob Koko nur eine Minute mit Mitch verbringen würde."

Adam lehnte den Kopf an die Wand und atmete laut aus. „Ich…" Adam fuhr sich mit der Hand durch das Gesicht und sah auf das Blut an seinen Händen." „…Ich…..ich habe keine Ahnung, warum ich…." Er ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten. „….sobald ich Mitch sehe, auf ihn losgehen könnte und wenn er dann noch etwas über Koko sagt dann…."

„Und das ganz genau will Mitch doch nur erreichen. Dass du den ersten Schritt machst." Toms Stimme wurde nun leiser und ernster. „Adam, als du weg warst hat Mitch zwei Leute erschossen. Es konnte ihm nie nachgewiesen werden, dass er zuerst gezogen hat. Adam…..er wird dich weiter provozieren, bis er dich da hat, wo er dich haben will. Er hat einmal gesagt das sein größter Wunsch ist, dich am Galgen zu sehen. Er würde dann mit Koko im Arm lachend davor stehen." Erneut spannten sich alle Muskeln in Adams Körper an. „Adam, verdammt bleib ruhig." Tom nahm seinen Freund und zog ihn weiter zu seinem Wagen. „Du wirst mir jetzt schön helfen, die bestellte Ware aufzuladen und dann fahre ich dich nach Hause."

Schweigend beluden sie den Wagen und fuhren zur Ponderosa. „Danke, Tom. Ich kann dir wirklich nicht sagen, warum ich immer sofort hochgehe. Ich will das doch gar nicht."

„Ich verstehe dich darin auch nicht, Adam. Koko ist in den ganzen letzten Jahren mit keinem andern Mann ausgegangen und schon gar nicht, würde sie mit Mitch weggehen. Vielleicht solltest du sie endlich heiraten, damit du ruhiger wirst."

„Ja, vielleicht kann ich nur so uns beide beschützen."

In Gedanken versunken erreichten sie wenig später die Ranch. Adam sprang vom Wagen und nahm seinen Koffer. „Danke für alles, Tom. Ich werde in den nächsten Tagen bei dir vorbeikommen."

„Mach das, Adam."

Adam sah noch zu, wie sein Freund die Ponderosa verließ und dann schaute er sich um. Zu Hause. Er war endlich zu Hause. Es sah immer noch so aus wie damals, als er fortgegangen war. Als ob er nie weg gewesen ist. Wenn er Glück hatte, waren Joe und Hoss im Haus. Vorsichtig öffnete er die Tür und trat ein. Auch hier hatte sich nicht viel verändert. Es wirkte etwas freundlicher und heller, aber woran das lag, konnte er nicht sagen. Er stellte den Koffer ab, sein Blick schweifte durch die untere Etage und blieb in der Nähe des Kamins hängen. Sein Atem setzte für eine kurze Zeit aus. Was hatte er erwartet? Auch damit hätte er rechnen müssen und hätte er einen der Briefe, die sein Vater geschrieben hat, geöffnet, wäre er darauf vorbereitet gewesen. Mit leisen Schritten näherte er sich der Decke auf dem Boden. Dabei warf er seinen Hut auf das Sofa und ging dann in die Hocke. Zwei dunkle Augen sahen ihn groß an. „Ich nehme nicht an, dass du dich nur verlaufen hast?"

Bei seinem Worten fing das Kind auf der Decke an zu lachen und streckte ihm die Hand entgegen. Adam nahm vorsichtig die kleine Hand und hielt sie fest. Als ihm noch die andere Hand entgegen gestreckt wurde, konnte er nicht anders. Er nahm das immer noch vor Freunde lachende Kind auf den Arm und stand auf. Dann erstarrte er, als er ein typisches Klicken hörte. Ganz langsam drehte er sich um. Vor ihm stand eine Frau mit einem Gewehr in der Hand und sah ihn finster an. In ihren Augen konnte Adam sehen, dass sie ohne zu zögern, die Waffe gegen ihn einsetzen würde. „Ich hoffe, Sie haben eine gute Erklärung dafür, warum Sie in meinem Haus sind und mein Kind auf dem Arm haben."

Adams Blick wanderte von der Frau zum Kind und dann wieder zurück. Was sollte er ihr jetzt sagen? Alles, was er sich vorgenommen hatte, kam ihm gerade absurd und kindisch vor. „Ich warte…"

Er sah wieder zu dem kleinen Mädchen, das ihn anstrahlte. Irgendwie lief alles nicht so, wie er sich das vorgestellt hatte. Er schloss die Augen. Er wollte sie doch nicht mögen.

Mit einem lauten Krachen wurde die Tür geöffnet und Adam riss die Augen wieder auf. „Ich habe dir gesagt Hoss, ich bin erster. Hallo, Mum."

Little Joe blieb abrupt stehen als er sah, was sich gerade im Wohnzimmer abspielte. „HOSS,… "

Hoss kam in das Haus gerannt und verharrte neben seinem Bruder, aber nur kurze Zeit später, lief er mit einem großen Grinsen und schnellen Schritten auf Adam zu. „Adam…..,Mum nimm das Gewehr herunter. Das ist Adam."

Bens Frau legte das Gewehr ab und nahm das Kind, welches Adam ihr reichte.

„Hoss."

Die beiden Brüder umarmten und drückten sich. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis Hoss Adam wieder losließ. Adam sah seinen Bruder an. „Hoss, du musst mit dem Essen aufhören. Wie groß willst du werden?"

Hoss lachte laut. „Einer muss hier ja die richtige Arbeit machen, wenn du nur noch mit deinem Kopf arbeiten willst."

„Hoss, ich habe dich vermisst. Du glaubst nicht, wie sehr."

„Ich dich auch großer Bruder und was ich besonders vermisst habe ist, wie du das wieder Pa erklären willst."

Er zeigte auf das Gesicht von Adam. Adam grinste. „Wie immer…ein kleines Missverständnis, das schon aus der Welt ist."

„Klein.." Hoss lachte wieder auf. „ …..sieht nach einer schönen Schlägerei im Saloon aus und riecht auch so."

Adam schlug seinem Bruder auf die Schulter und sah zu Little Joe, der ihn immer noch verwundert anschaute. „Hallo, Little Joe."

Den Kopf schief gelegt, kam Little Joe näher. „Du siehst so anders aus, Adam. So…..so erwachsen."

Adam lachte. „Na, du bist ja auch nicht mehr der kleine Junge ..obwohl…."

„Hey…"

Adam ging etwas in die Hocke und nahm seinen kleinen Bruder in den Arm. „Du hast mir gefehlt, du kleiner Zwerg."

Auch Joe ließ ihn nicht gleich los. „Ich bin kein Zwerg. Wenn ich erst einmal dreizehn bin, dann bin ich so groß wie Hoss."

Adam drückte seinen kleinen Bruder noch mal fest an sich. Die nächsten Worte flüsterte Joe ihm in sein Ohr. „Adam, du bleibst doch jetzt bei uns? Du gehst nicht wieder? Jetzt sind wir doch wieder alle eine richtige Familie nicht wahr?"

Adam musste kurz schlucken, wenn er daran dachte, was alles in der Zeit nach Maries Tod passiert ist und was das für Little Joe bedeutet haben musste. „Ich bleibe, Little Joe. Das ist versprochen. Wir sind wieder eine große Familie."

Adam ließ Little Joe los und stand auf und drehte sich zu der Frau seines Vaters.

Auch sie würde er sicher nie Mum nennen und ob er es zulassen würde, dass sie ihm eine gute Freundin werden würde wie Marie, konnte er auch noch nicht sagen, aber für Joe und Hoss würde er sie als Bens neue Frau akzeptieren. Er reichte ihr die Hand. „Ich bin Adam. Bens ältester Sohn."

Sie lächelte ihn an, als sie seine Hand nahm. „Ich bin Emillia und ich freue mich, dass du endlich zu Hause bist und ich dich kennenlernen kann."

Das Mädchen auf ihrem Arm streckte Adam wieder die Hände entgegen. Ohne zu zögern nahm er sie Emillia ab. „Und wer bist du?"

Hoss kam an seine Seite. „Das Adam, ist Pa's kleiner Sonnenschein. Ihr Name ist Sarah und wenn du gedacht hast, er hat Little Joe schon immer verwöhnt, dann warte mal ab."

Adam sah zu Sarah. Wenn sie seinen Vater auch so anlachte, wunderte es ihn nicht. Er selber hatte ja auch sehr schnell seine ganzen Vorsätze geändert.

„Wo ist Pa eigentlich?"

„Dein Vater ist mit George draußen. Er müsste eigentlich bald nach Hause kommen. Wie wäre es, wenn du deine Sachen nach oben bringst und dir was anderes anziehst, damit er nicht gleich sieht, was du in deinen ersten Stunden in Virginia City gemacht hast."

Mit einem Schmunzeln reichte er Sarah an Emillia zurück holte seinen Koffer und lief die Treppe nach oben.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nach dem Abendbrot ging Adam nach draußen und lehnte sich an einen der Pfosten von der Veranda und sah in die Sterne. Es dauerte nicht lange und er hörte, wie die Tür geöffnet wurde und jemand nach draußen kam. „Es ist schön, dass du wieder zu Hause bist, Adam."

Sein Vater reichte ihm einen Brandy. Er hob kurz das Glas und trank einen Schluck. „Danke, Pa."

Als sein Vater kurz vor dem Abendbrot nach Hause kam, hatte er noch nicht das Haus richtig betreten, als sie sich beide schon in den Armen lagen. Adam hatte das Gefühl, dass sein Vater ihn nie wieder loslassen wollte und ganz tief im Inneren erging es ihm nicht anders. „Ich war etwas in Sorge, ob du wirklich wieder nach Hause kommst. Ich habe über ein Jahr keinen Brief mehr von dir erhalten."

Adam sah zum Boden.

„Bist du so sauer auf mich, dass ich Emillia geheiratet habe?"

Adam sah wieder nach oben, aber seinem Vater in das Gesicht sehen, konnte er nicht. „Nicht sauer, Pa. Wütend war ich, weil ich es nicht verstehe. Ich habe dein Tagebuch gelesen und ich frage mich, wie du all diese Gefühle, die du dort beschrieben hast, vergessen kannst."

Ben schaute seinen Sohn an. Er hatte so gehofft, dass dieser irgendwann die schreckliche Zeit nach Maries Tod vergessen könnte, aber so wie es aussah, war sie immer noch sehr präsent in ihm. „Ich habe sie nicht vergessen, Adam. Sie sind immer noch in mir, aber ich habe gelernt, damit zu leben. Und so wie deine Mutter wollte, dass ich mein Leben weiter lebe, so war das sicher auch in Maries Sinn. Adam, du bist jetzt alt genug, um zu wissen, dass man das Gefühl der Liebe nicht einfach verdrängen kann und ich bin froh, dass ich es noch einmal erleben darf."

Adams Kopf drehte sich zu seinem Vater. „Kann man nicht? Ich denke schon, dass man das kann, wenn man sich bewusst ist, dass Liebe auch den Schmerz des Verlustes mit sich bringt."

Bens Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen. „Ich verstehe nicht genau, was du damit meinst, aber ich hoffe, du wirst nie die Frau, die du liebst, zu Seite stoßen, nur weil du Angst vor dem Tod hast."

Adam sah wieder in die Sterne. „Du verstehst mich nicht und ich verstehe dich nicht, aber ich freue mich, dass du wieder glücklich bist und ich werde Emillia akzeptieren, aber wie bei Marie hoffe ich, du erwartest nicht von mir, dass ich sie Mum nenne."

„Sicher nicht, dazu bist du alt, dass ich dir das vorschreiben kann."

Adam drehte sich zu seinem Vater. „Ich bin wirklich wieder froh, zu Hause zu sein, Pa und ich will mich nicht mit dir streiten."

Ben lächelte seinen Sohn an. „Das will ich auch nicht Adam, aber wie Marie immer gesagt hat, mit zweien, die so einen Dickschädel wie wir haben,wird es nie leicht sein."

Adam hob sein Glas und grinste. „Jetzt haben wir Emillia und Sarah, die uns schon den Kopf gerade rücken werden, wenn es mal wieder lauter wird."

Beide tranken einen Schluck und lächelten.


	42. Chapter 42

Ben saß am Frühstücktisch und lächelte. Endlich war seine Familie wieder komplett. Auch wenn die Zeit nach Maries Tod mit ihm und Adam nicht einfach gewesen ist und es für beide gut war, dass er nach Boston gegangen ist, hatte er gestern gemerkt, wie sehr sein Sohn ihm doch gefehlt hatte. Wie groß war seine Angst gewesen, dass Adam nicht wiederkommen würde. Aber noch immer konnte er es nicht so richtig nachvollziehen, was sein Sohn für ein Problem damit hat, dass er erneut geheiratet hatte. Um so mehr freute es ihn, zu sehen, wie herzlich er doch mit seiner Schwester umging und Emillia nun doch als seine Frau akzeptierte. Sie drei haben gestern Abend noch lange vor dem Kamin gesessen und über die letzten Jahre geredet. Und Ben konnte sehen, wie glücklich Adam war, wieder zu Hause zu sein.

„Adam, wie war deine erste Nacht in deinem alten Zimmer?"

„ Sie war gut, Pa. Ungewohnt aber gut."

„Du bist heute schon sehr früh wach gewesen?"

Adam musste lächeln. So wie es aussah, war die Zeit vorbei, an der er aufstehen und nach Hause kommen konnte, wann er wollte, ohne dass es jemand mitbekommt. „Ich konnte nicht mehr schlafen und habe mich dann mit einem Kaffee auf die Veranda gesetzt."

„Ich hoffe, Sarah ist nicht schuld daran, dass du nicht mehr schlafen konntest?"

Adam sah zu seiner Schwester, die ihn sofort wieder anlachte. „Nein, keine Sorge Emillia, an ihr lag es nicht und glaube mir, Riccardo war in dem Alter viel lauter. Ich musste nur über vieles nachdenken."

Er schaute wieder seinen Vater an. Pa, wo ist eigentlich Santoro? Ich wollte ihn heute früh schon fertig machen, aber er stand nicht im Stall?"

Ben stellte seine Tasse ab und sah Adam mit traurigen Augen an. Er hätte ihm doch schreiben sollen, was mit seinem Pferd passiert ist, aber er wusste auch, wie sehr Adam an ihm gehangen hatte. „Du warst gerade mal einen Monat fort, als wir ihn liegend in der Koppel gefunden haben. Was genau passiert ist, wissen wir nicht, aber sein Bein war gebrochen." Ben schloss kurz die Augen und holte noch einmal Luft. „Adam, es tut mir leid. Wir konnten nichts mehr für ihn tun."

Adam sah auf seinen Teller. Wenn er sich die ganzen Jahre auf etwas gefreut hatte, dann darauf, mit Santoro wieder über die Weiden zu galoppieren. Es war das erste Pferd gewesen, das sein Vater ihm geschenkt hatte und obwohl es damals eigentlich noch zu groß für ihn war, ist er gut mit ihm zurechtgekommen. Adam schaute wieder hoch zu seinem Vater. „Dann muss ich mir ein anderes nehmen, um nach dem Frühstück zu Koko zu reiten."

„Du willst jetzt gleich zu Koko?"

Adam sah seinen Vater verwundert an. „Ja, warum nicht?"

„Adam, du weißt wie viel wir jetzt zum Herbstbeginn zu tun haben. Da brauche ich dich."

„Pa…du hast doch mit mir gar nicht rechnen können, also kannst du mich auch nicht eingeplant haben."

Bens Stimme wurde ernster. „Aber du bist jetzt hier, also erwarte ich, dass du wieder hier auf der Ranch mit anpackst. Du kannst heute Nachmittag zu Koko reiten."

Adam lehnte sich zurück. Hoss und Joe hatten die Köpfe leicht gesenkt und grinsten sich an. Sie hatten gestern Abend noch gewettet, wie lange es wohl dauern würde, bis die beiden wieder eines ihrer besonderen Gespräche haben werden. „Du erwartest? Nein, Pa. Ich werde nach dem Frühstück zu ihr reiten und den Tag mit Koko verbringen und morgen werde ich dann für die Ranch da sein."

Ben holte tief Luft und wollte seinem Sohn eine passende Antwort geben, als er spürte, wie Emillia ihre Hand auf seinen Arm legte und ihn ansah. „Ben, lass Adam doch erst einmal richtig ankommen. Er hat doch recht damit, dass wir nicht genau wussten, wann er überhaupt nach Hause kommt und ganz ehrlich…,wenn du mich so lange nicht gesehen hättest, hoffe ich, dass auch ich dein erstes Ziel bin und nicht deine Rinder."

Ben sah zu seiner Frau und dann wieder zu Adam. „Es tut mir leid, Adam. Natürlich kannst du rüber zu Koko reiten."

Hoss Kopf schnellte mit einem breiten Grinsen nach oben. „Adam, ich komme dann nach dem Frühstück mit dir mit zu Koko."

Hoss Augen wanderten zwischen seinem Vater und Adam hin und her, als von beiden ein entschiedenes Nein kam. „Mein lieber Herr Sohn, du wirst sicher nicht die Schule verpassen, nur um zu Koko zu reiten."

Hoss sah zu seinem Vater. „Pa, du weißt doch ganz genau, warum ich mit will."

„Ich habe nein gesagt. Du wirst schön mit Little Joe in die Schule reiten."

„Pa…."

Mit lauter Stimme antwortete ihm sein Vater. „Hoss"

„Außerdem mein lieber Bruder…." Hoss drehte seinen Kopf zu Adam. „…möchte ich Koko alleine Hallo sagen. Ohne dich."

Mit gesenktem Kopf setzte Hoss sein Frühstück fort.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Er stieg vom Pferd ab und sah sich um. Auch hier hatte sich nicht viel verändert. Vor dem Haus stand immer noch die Bank, auf der Koko und er schon viele Stunden gesessen und über alles Mögliche geredet hatten. Und auch hier hatte er das Gefühl, endlich wieder zu Hause zu sein. Er lief zum Haus, als die Tür geöffnet wurde und Koko vor ihm stand. Adam musste kurz schlucken, seine Augen weiteten sich und sein Mund wurde trocken. Mit einem Grinsen nahm er dann langsam seinen Hut ab und legte ihn auf den Tisch vor die Bank. „Guten Morgen, Miss. Ich suche meine kleine Freundin Koko. Haben Sie sie gesehen?"

Auch Koko grinste ihn an und verschränkte die Arme. „Die wohnt nicht mehr hier. Sie ist fortgegangen, weil ihr Freund sie vor fünf Jahren alleine gelassen hat."

Adam ging einen Schritt auf Koko zu und nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hände und küsste sie zärtlich. Sie schlang ihre Arme um seinen Körper und erwiderte seinen Kuss. Nach einer ganzen Weile trennten sich ihre Lippen und Adam legte seine Stirn an ihre Stirn. „Koko, du hast mir so gefehlt. Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie sehr ich dich vermisst habe."

„Du hast mir auch gefehlt, Adam. Der Stein war kein Ersatz. Er hat mir nie geantwortet."

Er nahm sie richtig in den Arm und hielt sie fest. „Jetzt sind wir ja wieder zusammen und ich verspreche dir, ich werde nicht mehr fortgehen und dich alleine lassen."

Adam konnte spüren, wie sie lachte. „Adam, du machst wieder Versprechungen, obwohl du überhaupt nicht weißt, was die Zukunft bringt."

„Weil ich den Augenblick lebe und weiß, das hier meine Heimat ist."

Sie löste sich aus seiner Umarmung und trat einen Schritt zurück. „War es so schlimm?"

Adam lief ein paar Schritte vom Haus weg und drehte sich dann wieder zu Koko um. „Ich konnte nicht ich selbst sein. Ich musste immer aufpassen, dass ich mich nicht wieder verlaufe. „ Er lachte kurz auf. „Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie schwer es ist, dort gegen den Strom zu schwimmen. Es hat mich viel Kraft gekostet, so zu bleiben, wie ich bin." Dann kehrte sein Lächeln zurück. „Aber es war nicht alles schlimm. Ich habe gute Freunde gefunden und auch viel Spaß mit ihnen gehabt."

„Du meinst Frederic und seine Familie?"

„Ja, er ist toller Kerl und ich werde ihn sicher vermissen."

Koko legte den Kopf schief. „Und Bridget?"

Sofort verspannten sich Adams Gesichtszüge und Koko konnte sehen, wie er kurz die Augen schloss. Seine Antwort war völlig emotionslos. „Sie war auch eine gute Freundin, aber sie lebt jetzt in New York und ist glücklich dort."

Während er das sagte, hatte er sich von ihr weggedreht, so dass sie nicht in seine Augen sehen konnte. Sie war sich sicher, dass er das mit Absicht gemacht hatte. Koko schwor sich, dass sie irgendwann mit ihm über Bridget reden würde, aber heute wusste sie, hatte es keinen Zweck. Als er jetzt mit ihr sprach, war seine Stimme wieder so normal, als ob nichts gewesen wäre. „Wo sind deine Eltern? Sind sie so früh schon unterwegs?"

„Nein, sie wohnen jetzt oft unten im Dorf. Sie bleiben dann erst ab Herbst wieder die ganze Zeit auf der Farm."

„Sie lassen dich hier alleine wohnen? Auch nachts?"

Sie lachte, als sie sein erstauntes Gesicht sah. „Ja, natürlich. So wie du sagst, das hier ist deine Heimat, so ist die Farm und die Arbeit mit den Pferden mein Leben."

Seine Lippen verzogen sich zu seinem schiefen Grinsen. „Heißt das …..wenn ich Zukunft Pferde kaufen will, muss ich mit dir verhandeln und nicht mehr mit Amarok?"

Sie versuchte, ernst zu bleiben. „In der Zukunft, ja."

Er nahm sie wieder in den Arm. „Ich glaube, auf die Verhandlungen über den Preis freue ich mich jetzt schon."

Dann küsste er sie abermals. Er hielt sie immer noch fest, als sie ihm in die Augen sah. „Ich lasse mich aber von dir nicht bestechen, Adam Cartwright."

„Nicht. Dann muss ich wohl noch etwas besser werden."

Als seine Küsse dieses Mal intensiver wurden, drückte sie ihn leicht weg. „Noch musst du die Verhandlungen mit meinem Vater führen."

Er sah sie liebevoll an. „Aber ab und zu üben kann ich doch schon, oder etwa nicht?"

Sie schlug ihm sanft gegen die Brust. „Du hast dich kein bisschen verändert, Adam. Du denkst immer noch, alle Frauen fallen auf deinen Charme rein."

Er gab ihr noch einmal einen kleinen Kuss und sprach dann ganz leise. „Nicht nur auf den, Koko." Grinsend schüttelte sie nur den Kopf. „Koko, was hältst du davon, wenn wir uns die Pferde schnappen und den Tag zusammen verbringen?"

Koko lief einige Schritte nach vorne. „Adam, das geht nicht. Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass ich mich jetzt hauptsächlich um die Farm kümmere. Meine Eltern kommen zwar jeden Tag hoch, aber es trotzdem ist noch genug Arbeit für mich da."

Adam legte den Arm um sie. „Komm schon. Ich helfe dir schnell und dann machen wir einen Ausflug."

„Adam…das geht nicht. Was soll ich meinem Vater sagen, wenn er mich fragt, wo ich war."

„Du sollst mir dann sagen, dass du einen schönen Tag mit Wynono verbracht hast."

Koko und Adam drehte sich zu Amarok, der nun vor ihnen stand. „Es ist schön zu sehen, dass dich der Weg wieder zurückgeführt hat, Wynono."

„Es ist gut, wieder hier zu sein, Amarok. Die letzten Jahre haben mir gezeigt, wo mein Herz hingehört."

Amarok nickte wissend. „Es hätte mein Herz auch sehr erschüttert, wenn ich mich so in dich getäuscht hätte." Amarok schaute die beiden an. „Koko, wenn du den Tag mit Wynono verbringen willst, dann mach es. Ich kann deine Arbeiten heute für dich mitmachen."

Koko strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. „Danke." Sie gab ihrem Vater einen Kuss auf die Wange und zog Adam am Arm mit. „Komm mit, Adam."

Lächelnd sah Amarok zu, wie seine Tochter mit Adam zu der Koppel lief.

Am Zaun blieb Koko stehen und zeigte auf ein Pferd, das etwas abseits von den anderen stand. „Ich denke mal, du weißt schon, was mit Santoro passiert ist?" Adam nickte. „Hoss war noch Wochen danach ziemlich fertig, weil du ihn ja gebeten hast, gut auf ihn auf zupassen, aber dann hatte er die Idee, warum er dir nicht ein neues Pferd schenken kann, wenn du wieder da bist. So haben wir das dort für dich ausgesucht. Es wurde am Tag deiner Abreise geboren und Hoss und ich sind der Meinung gewesen, dass er genau der Richtige für dich ist."

Adam sah von dem Pferd zu Koko zurück. „Ihr könnt mir doch nicht einfach eines von euren Pferden schenken."

„Doch, das kann ich. Und es ist von Hoss und von mir. Dein Bruder war jeden Tag hier und hat mit ihn gearbeitet und glaube mir, es war nicht einfach. Es ist nämlich genauso wie du, dickköpfig und stur. Deswegen wird er auch zu dir passen." Koko gab ihm das Zaumzeug in die Hand. „Los, geh und hole ihn dir."

Adam zögerte noch kurz, aber dann nahm er ihr das Zaumzeug ab, kletterte über den Zaun und näherte sich dem Pferd.

Er war noch nicht einmal richtig dort, da fing das Pferd schon an, nervös zu tänzeln, aber rannte nicht davon. So konnte Adam sich ihm weiter nähern. Ganz vorsichtig legte er seine Hand auf den Hals des Pferdes und strich dann langsam über die Schulter und die Brust. „So ist gut. Du wirst sehen, wir beide werden schon Freunde werden."

Weiter mit ihm redend legte Adam dem Pferd das Zaumzeug an und führte es dann raus aus der Koppel. „Ich wusste doch, dass er zu dir passt." Koko sah ihren Freund mit einem breiten Grinsen an. „Sonst lässt er keinen so schnell an sich heran."

Adam band ihn fest. „Ja, man merkt, dass er noch ganz schön wild ist. Ich werde sehen, ob ich ihn für die Arbeit auf der Ranch überhaupt nehmen kann, aber es ist ein schönes Tier. Danke."

„Bedanke dich nicht nur bei mir. Wie gesagt, Hoss hat viel mit ihm gearbeitet. Er hat ihn Sport genannt."

„Jetzt weiß ich auch, warum er heute früh unbedingt mitkommen wollte."

Die Augen von Koko blickten ihn traurig an. „Ich denke, er wollte nicht nur wegen des Pferdes mitkommen."

„Weswegen noch? Hat er Angst, ich esse den ganzen Kuchen deiner Mutter auf?"

„Nein…er fühlt sich in der Schule überhaupt nicht mehr wohl, aber dein Vater wollte unbedingt, dass er dieses Jahr noch hingeht."

„Aber warum hat er darauf bestanden? Hoss ist sechzehn. Warum lässt ihn mein Vater nicht auf der Ranch arbeiten oder will mein lieber Bruder etwa auch auf die Universität?"

„Hoss? Nein, sicher nicht. Ich weiß nicht, warum dein Vater darauf besteht, aber Hoss ist todunglücklich in der Schule. Weil er so groß ist, hat er auch so gut wie keine Freunde dort."

Adam streichelte das Pferd und dachte nach. „Koko, was hältst du davon, wenn wir jetzt mit den Pferden einen Ausflug machen und dann Hoss und Joe von der Schule abholen?"

„Ich habe noch einen besseren Vorschlag. Wir reiten zu euch nach Hause und sagen Bescheid, dass du und Hoss heute bei uns essen und den Nachmittag verbringen."

„Na, dann …werde ich mal meinen Sattel holen und sehen, wie sich dieser Teufel reiten lässt."

„Und ich sage meinem Vater Bescheid, dass wir heute zwei mehr beim Essen sind."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

„Adam schwitzt du etwa?"

Koko stieg vom Pferd ab und lachte. „Ja, ihr habt mir ein sehr schönes Geschenk bereitet. Er ist nicht einfach zu händeln, aber ich denke, wir werden schon zusammen finden."

Er öffnete die Tür und ließ sie vorgehen. Als Adam sah, das Sarah auf ihn zu krabbelte, legte er den Hut beiseite und nahm sie auf den Arm.

„Na, ihr zwei habt euch ja schnell angefreundet."

„War da nicht etwas mit meinem unwiderstehlichen Charme, Koko?"

„Sarah, falle bloß nicht auf das Gerede von deinem Bruder rein." Sie hielt eine Hand von Adams Schwester fest und lächelte sie an. „Wie kommst du mit Emillia klar? Dieses Mal warst du ja vorbereitet."

„Ich denke, sie ist ganz in Ordnung und mein Vater ist glücklich. Das ist das Einzige, was zählt und wer weiß, wie lange ich noch hier wohne. Vielleicht brauche ich mich ja gar nicht so sehr an sie zu gewöhnen."

Koko stutzte. „Ich denke, du willst nicht mehr weg von hier?"

„Will ich ja auch nicht, aber wer weiß schon, was morgen ist."

Seine Augen funkelten amüsiert, als er sie küsste. Erst als Sarah ihren Finger in sein Ohr steckte, beendeten sie den Kuss. „Was führt euch beide denn hierher?"

Adam sah an Koko vorbei. Im Esszimmer stand Emillia und lächelte sie an.

Koko drehte sich um und begrüßte Bens Frau mit einer Umarmung und einem Kuss auf der Wange. „Wir wollten eigentlich nur schnell Bescheid sagen, dass wir Hoss nach der Schule mit zur Farm nehmen und dann bei uns essen."

„Oh, darüber wird er sich freuen. Er war heute früh doch sehr geknickt, dass er mit Adam nicht mitgehen durfte." Sie legte eine Hand auf Kokos Arm. „Aber am Sonntag kommst du dann zu uns zum Essen, abgemacht?"

Koko sah zu Adam, der noch immer mit Sarah auf dem Arm im Wohnzimmer stand. „Wenn wir keine anderen Pläne haben?"

Adam schmunzelte. „Nein, haben wir nicht."

„Dann ist das jetzt abgemacht." Emillia sah auf die Uhr und ging zu Adam und nahm ihm Sarah ab. „Dann solltet ihr euch jetzt aber beeilen, wenn ihr noch rechtzeitig zum Schulschluss da sein wollt."

Adam konnte gar nicht so schnell schauen, wie Koko an der Tür war. „Na, Adam wie immer werde ich als erstes an der Schule sein und du wirst verlieren."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Es war schon sehr spät, als Adam nach Hause kam. Er versorgte sein Pferd und dachte über den Nachmittag nach. Es hatte Spaß gemacht, die Zeit mit Koko und Hoss zu verbringen und er hatte sich lange mit seinem Bruder über die Schule unterhalten. Schon als sie Little Joe und Hoss abgeholt hatten, konnte Adam sehen, was Koko damit meinte, dass Hoss dort nicht mehr hinpasste. Hoss war ja schon so groß wie er selber und sah neben den anderen Kindern völlig fehl am Platz aus. Deswegen konnte Adam noch weniger verstehen, warum sein Vater auf diesem einen Jahr bestand. Um seinen Bruder etwas aufzumuntern, hatte er ihn versprochen, vor dem Winter mit ihm noch auf die Jagd zu gehen. Adam löschte das Licht im Stall und lief ins Haus. Emillia und sein Vater saßen noch am Kamin und unterhielten sich. Er legte seine Sachen ab und wünschte einen guten Abend.

„Du kommst ganz schön spät, mein Junge."

Adams Blick ging zur alten Standuhr. Es war kurz vor elf. „Wir hatten uns viel zu erzählen."

Sein Vater sah ihn an, während Adam sich in den Sessel ihm gegenüber setzte. „Dann solltest du dich aber schnell wieder an normale Zeiten gewöhnen. Du bist nicht mehr in Boston. Wir stehen hier früher auf."

Adam konnte sehen, wie Emillia leicht die Augen verdrehte. Er musste sich beherrschen, nicht zu lachen. „Keine Sorge, Pa ich werde schon pünktlich aus dem Bett kommen."

„Und wie sieht dein Plan für morgen aus?"

„Das, was ich dir heute früh gesagt habe. Ich werde ab morgen wieder hier auf der Ranch arbeiten."

Mit einem zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck lehnte sich Ben zurück in den Sessel. Adam konnte es nicht glauben. Hatte sein Vater wirklich solche Angst gehabt, dass er nicht mehr auf der Ranch arbeiten wollte?

„Pa, ich würde gerne mit dir über Hoss reden."

Ben lehnte sich erschrocken vor. „Warum, ist mit Hoss heute etwas passiert?"

„Nein. Vorhin ging es ihm gut. Ich gehe davon aus, dass er gut nach Hause gekommen und nun oben in seinem Zimmer ist. Warum bist du so erschrocken?"

„Weil er, als er nach Hause kam, sehr still war und kaum etwas gegessen hat."

Adam war verwundert. Hoss hatte nicht den Eindruck gemacht, dass ihn das Gespräch über die Schule so sehr belastet hatte. Sie hatten alle zusammen Aponi noch zum Dorf gebracht und sind dann zurück gelaufen und Hoss ist anschließend gleich nach Hause geritten. Er konnte sich nicht erklären, warum es seinem Bruder danach so schlecht ging. „Ich kann dir nicht sagen, was er hat. Als er von uns losgeritten ist, war alles in Ordnung, aber ich wollte mit dir über die Schule reden."

„Hat er etwa Ärger?"

„Pa, warum lässt du ihn nicht hier arbeiten. Er will doch nicht mehr zur Schule gehen?"

Sofort bekam Adam einen bösen Blick von seinem Vater zugeworfen. „Little Joe will auch nicht zur Schule gehen. Soll ich sie jetzt beide zu Hause lassen?"

Adam atmete tief durch. „Du weiß genau, was ich meine, Pa. Hast du Hoss in letzter Zeit einmal abgeholt? Pa, er ist bereits so groß wie ich und in dem einen Jahr wird er nichts Entscheidendes mehr lernen."

Ben sah zu seiner Frau. „Siehe mich nicht so an, Ben. Du kennst meine Meinung dazu."

Ben lehnte sich wieder zurück und sah an die Decke. „Aber ist doch noch ein Kind."

„Pa…"

Ben schaute zu Adam und Emillia und lachte. „Ich glaube ich werde alt. Jetzt werden schon zwei meiner Söhne mit mir den ganzen Tag auf der Ranch arbeiten. Ich werde mich wohl mit dem Gedanken abfinden müssen, dass ich eines Tages hier nichts mehr zu sagen habe."

Adam stand auf und füllte zwei Gläser mit Brandy und reichte eines davon seinem Vater. „In diesem Jahr hast du noch das Sagen, aber dann….."

Mit einem Lächeln prosteten sie sich zu.


	43. Chapter 43

Mit Schmerzen in den Armen und Beinen stieg er von seinem Pferd. Von den Schmerzen in seinem Gesäß wollte er gar nicht reden. Seit einer Woche arbeitete Adam jetzt wieder voll auf der Ponderosa mit und merkte sehr deutlich, dass er in den letzten Jahren fast ausschließlich mit dem Kopf gearbeitet hatte. Ziemlich geschafft, führte er Sport in seine Box. „Und du machst mir es auch nicht gerade leicht." Heute hatte ihn Sport zweimal unsanft absteigen lassen, als er ein verirrtes Rind wieder zurücktreiben wollte, aber Koko und Hoss hatten recht damit, dass es ein außergewöhnliches Tier ist und Adam wollte nicht so schnell aufgeben. Er würde Sport bis zum Frühjahr Zeit geben, sich an die Arbeit auf der Ranch zu gewöhnen. Würde er dann aber immer noch so nervös und wild sein, müsste er sich für die Arbeit ein anderes Pferd suchen.

Adam löste den Gurt und nahm Sport den Sattel ab, als er von oben ein leises Schluchzen vernahm. Er verstaute den Sattel und sah hoch zum Heuboden. Ja, er hatte sich nicht getäuscht. Jemand war dort oben und er wusste auch, wer das war. Langsam kletterte er die Leiter hoch und setzte sich neben seinen Bruder. Little Joe wischte sich mit dem Ärmel die Tränen ab und drehte sich von seinem Bruder weg. „Lass mich in Ruhe, Adam."

„Was ist los, Joe?" „Ich habe gesagt, du sollst mich in Ruhe lassen."

Erstaunt zog Adam die Augenbrauen in die Höhe. „Früher hast du mir doch alles erzählt, was dich bedrückt. Jetzt nicht mehr?"

Little Joe sah ihn kurz böse an und schaute dann wieder in die andere Richtung. Adam nahm das Kinn seines Bruders in die Hand, drehte seinen Kopf wieder zu sich und betrachtete das blaue Auge. Joe schlug in die Hand weg und drehte ihm den Rücken zu. „Daran bist nur du schuld?"

„Ich?"

Adam konnte seine Verwirrung nicht verbergen. Ohne ihn anzusehen antwortete ihm sein Bruder sehr unwirsch.

„Natürlich, du. Weil du dich eingemischt hast."

„Joe ich war in den letzten Tagen nur draußen auf der Weide, um verirrte Rinder einzufangen, also wenn du dein Auge nicht eines unserer Tiere zu verdanken hast, dann weiß ich nicht, wie ich schuld daran sein kann."

„Warum gehst du nicht zurück nach Boston? Dann würde alles noch beim alten sein."

Adam sagte erst einmal nichts. Zu geschockt war von den Worten seines Bruders. Was hat er nur in der einen Woche getan, dass Joe ihn nicht mehr hier haben wollte. Er berührte seinen Bruder leicht an der Schulter. „Joe, ich habe wirklich keine Ahnung, was ich getan habe. Bitte, sage es mir."

„Warum sollte ich das tun? Was ändern kannst du jetzt auch nicht mehr."

Adam drehte seinen Bruder an den Schultern zu sich und sah ihn direkt an. „Joe, was immer ich auch getan habe, ich würde nie zusehen, wie ein anderer dir weh tut. Also sage mir bitte jetzt, was passiert ist und warum ich schuld an deinem blauen Auge bin."

Little Joe konnte Adam nicht länger in die Augen sehen und senkte den Blick. „Du hast Pa überredet, dass Hoss nicht mehr zur Schule zu gehen braucht und ich bekomme es jetzt ab."

„Was hat Hoss damit zu tun?"

Little Joe zog die Beine an und legte seinen Kopf auf seine Knie. „Solange Hoss in der Schule war, habe ich mich nicht nie mit den anderen geschlagen, weil sie Angst vor ihm hatten und wenn es doch mal kurz davor war, ist Hoss sofort dazwischen gegangen." Little Joes Augen blickten nach oben zu seinem Bruder. „Jetzt bekomme ich fast täglich Ärger mit den größeren Jungs."

„Und warum bekommst du mit ihnen Ärger?"

Er sah wieder auf seine Knie. „Weil….ich… naja…ich..,kann sein, dass ich manchmal das Falsche sage."

Adam lege den Kopf schief und schmunzelte. „Also ich bin ja erst kurz wieder zu Hause, aber ich glaube, das könnte sein."

Leicht gingen die Mundwinkel von Little Joe nach oben und er grinste ein wenig. „Und warum sitzt du jetzt hier oben? Hast du einen Brief von der Schule mitgebracht und hast jetzt Angst vor Pa?"

Little Joe schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich wollte mich hier verstecken, damit ich nicht mehr zur Schule zu gehen brauche."

„Dass das Blödsinn ist, weißt du doch, Little Joe."

Joe zuckte mit den Schultern. „Aber was soll ich sonst machen? Du wirst Pa sicher nicht davon überzeugen, dass ich auch zu Hause bleiben kann."

Adam nickte nur mit dem Kopf. „Na, dann habe ich nur noch die eine Möglichkeit.."

Adam schaute ihn ernst an. „Joe, du weißt ganz genau, dass Pa es nicht mag, wenn man die Schule schwänzt oder sich einer von uns prügelt und schon gar nicht in der Schule."

Joe sprach ganz leise. „Darüber muss sich Pa keine Sorgen machen. Ich werde mich sicher nie wieder in der Schule oder überhaupt irgendwo prügeln."

Adam wurde hellhörig. Wenn Hoss das zu ihm sagen würde, aber Little Joe? „Joe, was ist noch heute in der Schule passiert?"

Statt Adam eine Antwort zu geben, steckte Joe seinen Kopf zwischen die Knie. Adam legte wieder seine Hand auf die Schulter seines kleinen Bruders und sprach ihn mit sanfter Stimme an. „Hey, Joe. Was ist los? Du kannst mir doch vertrauen. Wir haben doch immer eine Lösung gefunden, wenn du ein Problem hattest. Auch jetzt verspreche ich dir, dass ich für dich da bin."

Der Rücken von Little Joe hob und senkte sich, als er tief ein- und ausatmete. „Ich habe mich noch nie richtig mit anderen geschlagen und heute haben mich alle ausgelacht, als ich mir selbst beim Schlagen wehgetan habe." Joe zeigte seinem Bruder seinen Daumen, der leicht blau war. „Als ich mir den Daumen hielt, konnte Traver zuschlagen und ich saß dann auf dem Boden." Er sah wieder zu Adam hoch und schnauzte seinen Bruder an. „ Und das wäre nicht passiert, wenn Hoss noch in der Schule wäre."

Adam nahm die Hand seines Bruders und sah sich den Daumen an. „Du hast beim Zuschlagen den Daumen in der Faust gehabt. Liege ich damit richtig?"

„Ich weiß nicht?"

„Mach mal die andere Hand zur Faust und schlage mich."

Die Augen von Little Joe wurden groß und er sah Adam an. „Ich kann dich doch nicht schlagen?"

„Doch, das kannst du. Komm mach schon, du Zwerg."

Die Augen von Little Joe blitzten böse auf, als Adam ihn so anraunzte. „Nein, das mache ich nicht."

Adam schubste ihn mit beiden Händen um. „Komm, wehre dich oder hast du etwa Angst?"

Little Joe stand schnell auf und holte mit der Faust in Richtung Adam aus. Kurz bevor er das Gesicht seines Bruders treffen konnte, hielt Adam seine Faust fest und lächelte. Vorsichtig drehte er die Hand von Little Joe so, dass sein Bruder sie ansehen konnte. „Wo ist dein Daumen, Joe?"

Noch immer vor Wut pumpend blickte Joe auf seine Hand und dann wieder zu Adam. „Aber wo soll er denn sonst hin?"

„Joe, wenn du den Daumen dort lässt, kann es nicht nur sehr schmerzhaft sein, sondern du kannst dir den Daumen auch brechen." Adam nahm den kleinen Daumen aus der Faust und legte diesen vor die Knöchel. „Wenn du dich prügelst muss du den Daumen immer schön außen an der Faust liegen lassen. Dann wirst du dir auch nicht mehr wehtun und jetzt schlage mal kräftig zu."

Adam hielt ihm seinen Oberarm hin und sah seinen Bruder aufmunternd an. Dieser zögerte noch etwas, aber schlug dann zu. „Komm schon, Joe. Das geht noch kräftiger. Denk einfach daran, wie sauer du auf mich bist, weil ich Pa überredet habe, dass Hoss nicht mehr zur Schule gehen muss."

Jeder Schlag von Joe wurde kräftiger und sein Grinsen breiter. Nach mehreren Schlägen hielt Adam mit einem Lachen Joes Hand fest. „Ich glaube, du hast es verstanden."

Joe setzte sich weiter grinsend auf den Boden. „Aber nicht, dass du denkst, dass du morgen alle anderen Jungs kurz und klein schlagen kannst." Er nahm wieder die Hand mit dem blauen Daumen. „Wenn der wieder normal aussieht, werde ich dir mal die Grundlagen einer guten Schulhofschlägerei beibringen. So lange solltest du dich mit deinem großen Mundwerk etwas zurückhalten oder du kommst jeden Tag mit einem blauen Auge nach Hause."

Völlig ungläubig sah Joe Adam an. „Du willst mir beibringen, wie ich mich in der Schule prügeln kann?"

„Ich will dir zeigen, wie du dich verteidigen kannst."

„Wenn Pa das mitbekommt, wird er mit dir sauer sein."

Adam setzte sich neben seinen Bruder und legte den Arm um ihn. „Little Joe, darüber musst du dir keine Gedanken machen. Ich werde Pa schon erklären, was ich mit dir mache, aber du solltest dir Gedanken machen, was du Pa sagst, wenn du ihm den Brief von Mr. Conner gibst."

Adam hatte einen Brief aus Joes Hosentasche gezogen. Etwas blasser um die Nase sah ihn Joe an. „Kannst du das nicht machen? Oder besser noch, kannst du den Brief nicht unterschreiben?"

„Nein, kleiner Bruder. Das musst du schon selber machen. Wenn du Mist baust, musst du auch dazu stehen."

Die Schultern von Joe sackten leicht zusammen. „Nun komm Joe. Lass uns jetzt rein gehen. Das Mittagessen ist sicher bald fertig."

Plötzlich drehte sich Joe zu Adam und umarmte ihn. „Danke, Adam und ich will nicht wirklich, dass du zurück nach Boston gehst. Ich will, dass du bei uns bleibst."

„So schnell wirst du mich nicht mehr los, Joe. Ich bleibe hier. Versprochen."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

„Guten Morgen, Adam."

„Guten Morgen, Emillia."

Adam saß auf der Veranda und trank seinen ersten Kaffee des Morgens. Auch wenn es jetzt Mitte November bereits sehr kalt war, hatte er es beibehalten, morgens vor den anderen aufzustehen und seinen ersten Kaffee draußen zu trinken. „Kann ich mich zu dir setzten?"

„Wenn dir das nicht zu kalt ist?"

Sie hielt eine Tasse hoch. „Du hast ja zum Glück genug gemacht. Der wird mich wärmen." Sie setzte sich mit an den Tisch. „Du bist heute sehr spät oder besser gesagt sehr früh nach Hause gekommen."

Adam drehte seinen Kopf langsam zu ihr. Sofort hob sie ihre Hand, als sie seinen Blick sah. „Adam, keine Sorge. Ich bin die letzte, die deswegen irgendetwas sagen würde. Du bist erwachsen und warst in den letzten Jahren für dich selbst verantwortlich, aber du kennst die Ohren deines Vaters."

Mit einem tiefen Seufzer sah Adam wieder in Richtung Stall. An alles hatte er sich schon wieder gewöhnt, aber nicht daran, dass sein Vater ständig beobachtete, wann er abends nach Hause kam. In den letzten Wochen kam es deswegen schon zu dem einen oder anderen kleinen Streitgespräch. „Willst du mir sagen, ich sollte heute schon vor dem Frühstück raus reiten?"

Emillia lachte. „Also, ich hoffe, ich konnte ihn vorhin genug besänftigen, dass er dir nicht mehr den Kopf abreißen wird."

Sie überlegte sich ihre nächsten Worte genau. Da sie überraschend gut mit ihm auskam, wollte sie das nicht kaputt machen. Als Ben nach der Hochzeit keinen Brief mehr von Adam erhielt, hatte sie nämlich mit dem Schlimmsten gerechnet. „Adam….ich …ich will mich nicht in dein Leben einmischen, aber ich hatte heute wirklich Mühe, deinen Vater davon abzuhalten, nach unten zu stürmen, als du nach Hause gekommen bist." Sie machte wieder eine kurze Pause. „Adam, meinst du nicht, es wäre jetzt eine gute Zeit, deine Beziehung zu Koko zu verändern?"

Adam sah sie erstaunt an. „Was hat Koko mit dem zu tun, dass Pa mit mir sauer ist?"

Jetzt sah Emillia ihn erstaunt an. „Also Adam, ich weiß ja nicht, wie du in Boston gelebt hast, aber ich kann deinen Vater schon verstehen, dass er nicht darüber begeistert ist, dass du von Koko erst in den frühen Morgenstunden nach Hause kommst."

Adam rieb sich mit zwei Fingern den Nasenrücken. „Ich kann euch beruhigen, ich war heute Nacht nicht bei Koko. Ich war mit Tom unterwegs."

„Entschuldige, Adam."

Adam trank wieder einen Schluck aus seiner Tasse. „Es ist schon in Ordnung. Ich finde es nur etwas anstrengend, dass ich anscheinend ständig Rechenschaft ablegen muss, wo ich abends hingehe und wie lange ich weg bleibe"

„Das kann ich verstehen, Adam und ich versuche, Ben auch immer wieder zu erklären, dass du nicht mehr der Junge bist, der nach Boston gefahren ist, aber glaube mir, es ist nicht leicht. Deswegen denke ich ja, wenn du Koko noch dieses Jahr heiratest und ihr dann auf der Farm wohnt, du dein eigener Herr sein kannst."

„Willst du mich aus dem Haus haben?"

Emillia schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund und sah ihn mit weit aufgerissen Augen an. „Oh ,mein Gott ,Adam. Ich hoffe, das denkst du nicht wirklich….?" Sie sprach nicht weiter, als sie sah, wie er grinste. „Danke, Adam für diesen Schock am Morgen." Sie konnte nicht vermeiden, dass sie auch grinsen musste. „Aber Koko hat mich ja schon darauf vorbereitet, dass du ein sehr gewöhnungsbedürftigen Humor hast….. Adam, ich will dich sicher nicht aus dem Haus treiben, aber ich sehe auch, wie du doch etwas unter der Situation mit deinem Vater leidest und Koko und du ihr kennt euch doch nun schon so lange und du bist doch so gut wie jeden Abend bei ihr und…."

„Ich war seit drei Tagen nicht mehr bei Koko. Wir haben uns gestritten."

„Adam, jeder streitet sich mal. Das bedeutet doch nicht das Ende einer Beziehung oder Freundschaft."

Adam lehnte sich nach vorne, stützte sich auf seine Knie ab und kratzte sich mit einem Finger an der Stirn. „Ich denke nicht, dass unsere Freundschaft kaputt gehen wird, aber ob Koko und ich heiraten werden, weiß ich nicht."

Sie betrachte ihren Stiefsohn sehr lange, bevor sie mit ihm weiter sprach. „Adam, hast du Angst davor, zu heiraten?"

Ganz langsam lehnte sich Adam in seinem Stuhl zurück und schloss die Augen. Da hatte er sich fast ein ganzes Jahr fest vorgenommen, Emillia nicht zu mögen und jetzt redet er mit ihr hier auf der Veranda über Koko und seine Gefühle. Mit geschlossen Augen gab er ihr eine Antwort. „Hat dir Koko erzählt, wie wir uns kennengelernt haben?"

„Koko, Hoss dein Vater und auch Little Joe. Alle haben mir von euch beiden erzählt und dein Vater geht fest davon aus, dass Koko seine Schwiegertochter wird."

Sie sah, dass Adam immer noch die Augen geschlossen hatte und Luft holte und ihr auch nach einigen Minuten immer noch keine Antwort auf ihre Frage gab.

„Warum warst du gegen die Hochzeit von Ben und mir?"

Unbeweglich saß Adam auf dem Stuhl, nur seine Wangenknochen bewegten sich und zeigten, wie aufgewühlt er innerlich war. „Emillia, können wir bitte das Thema wechseln."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Du bist deinem Vater sehr ähnlich. Er denkt auch, wenn man über ein persönliches Problem nicht redet, dann wird es sich schon mit der Zeit erledigen. Aber da irrt ihr euch beide. Es wird dein ständiger Begleiter sein und ich bin mir fast sicher, dass du den Streit mit Koko angefangen hast, weil eure Beziehung in den letzten Wochen sehr eng geworden ist. Du kannst nicht davor weglaufen, Adam. Du musst dich deinen Problem stellen, nur dann kannst du eine Lösung dafür finden und…. glücklich sein."

Emillia betete, dass sie mit den Worten nicht zu weit gegangen ist, aber da Adam seinem Vater doch sehr ähnlich ist, hoffte sie, dass er wie Ben über das, was sie sagte, nachdenken würde.

Adam stand auf und nahm seine Tasse. „Aber nicht heute, Emillia."

Er lief zu Tür, aber blieb dann am Ende der Veranda stehen und drehte sich noch mal zu ihr um. „Ja, du hast recht Emillia ich hatte ein Problem damit, dass ihr geheiratet habt, aber jetzt bin ich froh, dass du hier bist und ich danke dir, dass du mich verstehst."

Sie erhob sich aus dem Stuhl und war mit wenigen Schritten bei ihm. „Ich werde da sein, Adam, wenn es in deinen Augen der richtige Tag ist."

Er nickte nahm ihr die Tasse ab und ging ins Haus.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dieses Mal saß sie nicht vor dem Haus, als er zur Farm kam. Adam stieg vom Pferd und klopfte an die Tür. Koko öffnet diese und Adam sah sie schuldbewusst an, während sie die Arme verschränkte und nicht die Absicht hatte, ihn ins Haus zu lassen. „Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Koko." Sie bewegte sich keinen Meter. „Koko, mach es mir doch nicht so schwer."

Sie kam einen Schritt näher und stieß ihn mit dem Finger gegen die Brust. „Adam Cartwright, du hast dich in Boston kein bisschen verändert. Ganz im Gegenteil, es ist schlimmer geworden. Wenn es nicht so läuft, wie du es dir vorstellst und dann noch jemand eine andere Meinung hat, dann kannst du richtig ekelig werden."

Adam ließ den Kopf sinken und steckte die Hände in die Taschen. „Ich weiß, es war meine Schuld, dass wir uns gestritten haben, und dass ich es an dem Tag darauf angelegt habe, aber…."

„Kein aber, Adam. Du kannst nicht so gemein zu mir sein und dich tagelang nicht melden und dann einfach an die Tür klopfen und denken alles wäre wieder in Ordnung."

Er stellte sich wieder gerade hin. „Koko, was erwartest du jetzt von mir?"

Sie sah ihm in die Augen und lehnte sich dann an seine Brust. Vorsichtig nahm er sie in den Arm. „Ich weiß es nicht, Adam. Ich habe mir so fest vorgenommen, mit dir sauer zu sein und auf keinen Fall heute mit dir meinen Geburtstag zu verbringen, aber ich kann es nicht."

„Koko, erinnerst du dich an das Gespräch, das wir vor meiner Abreise unten am Bach hatten?"

„Natürlich, Adam….Ich denke in letzter Zeit oft daran."

Er streichelte ihr durch das Haar. „Koko, ich habe keine Ahnung, in welchem Rhythmus unsere Herzen schlagen."

„Ich auch nicht, Adam."

„Was machen wir jetzt?"

Sie trat einen Schritt zurück und sah ihn an. „Adam, solange du mit mir nicht über Bridget redest, werden wir beide auch nicht wissen, wie es mit uns weitergeht."

Wieder hatte er bei der Erwähnung von Bridget den Kopf weggedreht, so dass sie ihm nicht in die Augen sehen konnte. „Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass sie nur eine gute Freundin war und jetzt in New York lebt."

„Und warum kannst du mir dabei nicht in die Augen sehen?"

„Ich kann dir in die Augen sehen." „Ja, jetzt wieder."

„Koko ich bin hier bei dir und nicht in New York. Reicht das nicht?"

Ohne den Blick von ihm abzuwenden, legte sie den Kopf schief. „Wie willst du etwas Neues anfangen, wenn du das Alte noch nicht abgeschlossen hast."

Seine Stimme wurde etwas tiefer. „Wir reden immer von mir, was ist mit dir? Damals hast du gesagt, du hast keine Schmetterlinge im Bauch, wenn es um uns geht. Was ist jetzt? Was für Gefühle hast du jetzt für mich?"

Keiner von beiden unterbrach den Blickkontakt. „Vielleicht sollten wir es etwas langsamer angehen, Adam."

„Das denke ich auch." Ohne den Blick abzuwenden, senkte er den Kopf und lächelte ein wenig. „Bekomme ich trotzdem ein Stück von deinem Geburtstagskuchen ab?"

Sie nahm seine Hand und lief mit ihm ins Haus. „Aber nur ein Stück. Ich musste Hoss versprechen, dass ich aufpasse, dass du nicht den ganzen Kuchen alleine auf isst und er noch etwas abbekommt, wenn er nachher vorbeischaut."

Lächelnd schloss sie die Tür hinter ihnen beiden.


	44. Chapter 44

George sah auf seinen Zettel und schüttelte den Kopf. „Wie sieht es aus, George wie viel haben Sie notiert?"

Ben stellte sich neben seinen Vormann und beide verglichen ihre Notizen. „So viele können wir doch über den Winter nicht verloren haben. Dazu war es dieses Jahr zu mild."

„Das kann ich mir auch nicht vorstellen, Mr. Cartwright, aber vielleicht hat ja ihr Sohn noch welche gefunden."

Ben folgte dem Blick seines Vormannes und sah, dass Adam angeritten kam. Adam war kaum abgestiegen, da stand sein Vater bei ihm. „Adam, sag mir, dass du noch welche gefunden hast."

„Nicht so viele wie du erhoffst, Pa."

Sein Vater sah wieder auf seinen Zettel und stemmte dann resigniert die Hände in die Seite. „Pa, ich denke schon, dass wir noch welche finden. Der Winter war so mild, dass sie sicher einfach weiter weggelaufen sind. Was hältst du davon, wenn Hoss und ich mal rüber zum Süd-Pass reiten und dort nachsehen?"

Ben schob seinen Hut etwas zurück. „Das ist ziemlich weit weg von den Plätzen, an denen sie sonst sind."

„Ein Versuch ist es wert, Mr. Cartwright. Denn ich denke nicht, dass wir durch den Winter so viele verloren haben oder Viehdiebe am Werk waren. Dafür sind es einfach zu viele."

Ben warf noch einmal einen kurzen Blick auf seinen Zettel und nickte dann. „Gut, dann mach das, Adam, aber reitet bitte gleich los, sonst seid ihr zu spät wieder zurück."

„Keine Sorge, Pa. Hoss wird pünktlich ins Bett kommen."

Bens Augen schossen nach oben und er sah seinen Sohn wütend an, der grinsend auf sein Pferd stieg.

Adam brauchte nicht lange, um Hoss zu finden und gemeinsam ritten sie in Richtung Süd-Pass. „Glaubst du wirklich, dass wir dort die Rinder finden werden?"

„Ich bin mir eigentlich fast sicher. Dort gibt es jetzt schon die besten Wiesen und ich wüsste sonst nicht, wo sie sein könnten."

„Wenn du recht hast Adam, wird es nicht leicht sein, sie wieder zurückzutreiben und wir werden ganz schön hinter unserem Zeitplan liegen."

„Willst du lieber wieder zurück zur Schule?"

Hoss lachte laut auf. „ Sicher nicht. Da reite ich lieber mit dir bis nach San Franzisco, wenn es sein muss."

„Ich nehme dich beim Wort, Hoss."

Sie ritten eine Zeitlang ohne zu reden weiter. „Adam, wird Koko am Sonntag wieder zu uns zum Essen kommen oder gehst du zu ihr?"

„Darüber haben wir noch nicht geredet. Ich denke, das werden wir am Samstag, wenn wir zum Tanzen in die Stadt gehen, besprechen. Warum willst du das wissen?"

Hoss knickte den Kopf ab und sah nach unten. „Ach, nur so."

„Nur so hast du mich doch nicht gefragt."

Sein Bruder rutschte unsicher auf dem Sattel hin und her. „Na, ja…als du in Boston warst, war ich jeden Tag bei Koko und jetzt sehe ich sie nur noch, wenn ihr zum Essen bei uns seid."

„Vermisst du es, mit den Pferden zu arbeiten?"

„Das auch."

„Auch?"

Hoss setzte sich wieder aufrecht hin. „Schon in Ordnung, Adam. Lass uns diese verrückten Viecher finden."

Adam hielt die Zügel von Hoss Pferd fest und brachte sie beide so zum Stehen. „Hoss, was ist los?"

Sein Bruder errötete und sah nach unten. „Ich habe gerne mit Koko zusammen gearbeitet. Es hat mir Spaß gemacht und jetzt seit du da bist…"

Da ihm das ganze Gespräch unangenehm war, sprach er nicht weiter. „Du hast sehr gerne mit ihr auf der Farm gearbeitet."

Hoss nickte leicht. „Warum redest du nicht mit Koko und Pa? Vielleicht kannst du ja ab und zu dort wieder arbeiten."

„Wozu? Sobald ihr Zwei heiratet, wirst du doch auf der Farm arbeiten und Pa wird uns nicht beide weglassen."

„Hoss, du kannst Pa fragen. Koko und ich werden sicher nicht in den nächsten Monaten heiraten."

Völlig erstaunt sah Hoss ihn an. „Aber Pa rechnet fest damit."

„Das kann Pa gerne tun, aber Koko und ich werden selber entscheiden, was wir machen und bis jetzt wollen wir nicht heiraten."

Hoss Blick ging nach unten. „Entschuldige Hoss, ich wollte dich nicht so anmeckern, aber ich glaube, ich muss mal mit unserem Vater reden und …" Adams Gesichtszüge entspannten sich wieder. „….du redest mit Koko und dann mit Pa und wenn er nein sagt, kommst du zu mir."

Den Kopf weiter nach unten gerichtet, schauten nur Hoss Augen ihn an. „Adam, ich möchte nicht, dass du dich meinetwegen mit Pa streitest."

„Lass uns erst einmal sehen, was Koko sagt und dann sehen wir weiter."

„Danke, Adam."

„Kein Thema und jetzt los, sonst kommen wir wirklich erst spät in der Nacht nach Hause."

Sie ließen ihre Pferde antraben und ritten weiter in Richtung Pass.

Sind hatten das Ziel noch nicht richtig erreicht als Hoss in eine Richtung zeigte und seinen Bruder angrinste. „Adam du Teufel. Du hattest Recht gehabt. Da sind die Biester und fressen sich dick und rund."

Adam lehnte sich auf den Sattelhorn und grinste ebenfalls über das ganze Gesicht. „Hoss ich glaube wenn wir das Pa sagen erlaubt er dir alles."

Hoss lachte laut und schlug Adam auf den Rücken. „Dann solltest lieber du heute Abend mit ihm reden."

Adam richtete sich wieder auf. „Ich bin mir zwar sicher aber lass uns nachsehen ob es sich wirklich um unsere Tiere handelt."

Wie Adam es nicht anders erwartete hatte handelte es sich um die vermissten Rinder. Sie verschafften sich nur schnell einen Überblick und wollten sich dann auf den Rückweg zur Ponderosa machen. Plötzlich scheute Sport und wollte nicht weiter laufen. „Was ist los Junge? Ich dachte wir haben diesen Punkt überwunden?"

Adam wollte Sport wieder antraben lassen als dieser sich zur Seite drehte und hoch stieg. Da alles so schnell ging konnte Adam sich nicht mehr richtig festhalten und fiel aus dem Sattel. Hoss sprang vom Pferd und zog Sport von Adam weg. „Adam bist du verletzt."

Adam saß auf den Boden und schaute zu Hoss hoch. „Nur mein Stolz."

Hoss streichelte Sport und versuchte ihn zu beruhigen. „Ich dachte er ist ruhiger geworden Adam?"

„Ist er eigentlich auch. Ich hoffe nicht dass er wieder in sein altes Muster zurückfällt. Ich würde ihn gerne behalten."

Adam wollte gerade aufstehen als er erstarrte und kreidebleich wurde. Keine zwei Meter vor ihm befanden sich mehrere Schlangen und eine davon schlängelte langsam auf ihn zu. Da er kaum in der Lage war zu sprechen war seine Stimme nur ein Flüstern. „Hoss…"

Hoss lief um Sport herum und folgte Adams Blick. „Hoss tu was…"

Hoss lief auf die Schlange zu nahm sie hoch und drehte sich zu Adam. „Adam die ist doch völlig harmlos. Du kannst sie anfassen."

Hoss hielt ihn die Schlange hin. Adam krabbelte weiter mit weit aufgerissen Augen rückwärts. Nach einigen Metern stand er auf und lief mit schnellen Schritten zu einen Bach der etwas entfernt war. Verwundert sah Hoss seinen Bruder nach. Dann legte er die Schlange ab, nahm die Pferde und lief Adam nach. Adam kniete am Bach und schütte sich immer wieder Wasser in das Gesicht und versuchte normal zu atmen. Hoss stand hinter ihn und wunderte sich noch immer. Er wusste das Adam keine Schlangen mochte aber so heftig wie heute hatte er noch nie reagiert. „Geht`s wieder?"

Adam legte seine Hände auf die Knie und holte tief Luft und nickte nur leicht mit den Kopf. „Adam warum hast du solche Angst vor Schlangen? Die waren doch völlig harmlos." Sein Bruder strich sich mit der Hand durch das Gesicht. „Adam bitte erzähle es mir."

Adam schloss die Augen. Bilder seiner Kinderzeit tauchten auf. Bilder an die er eigentlich nicht mehr denken öffnete die Augen und blickte seinen Bruder an. Dann setzte er sich richtig auf den Boden hin und lehnte sich an einen Stein. Hoss setzte sich ihm gegenüber und wartete.

„Es war kurz nach dem Tod von Inger wir haben gerade einen Lagerplatz für die nächsten zwei Tage gefunden."

Adams Erinnerungen kehrten in die Zeit zurück….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

….Ganz vorsichtig deckte Adam seinen kleinen Bruder zu. Er war froh das Hoss heute so schnell nach dem Essen eingeschlafen war. Seit er seine Zähne bekam war Hoss sehr quengelig und schlief sehr schlecht. Ganz behutsam sprang Adam aus den Wagen und lief zu seinem Vater. „Pa?"

Ben drehte sich zu Adam um. „Schläft Hoss?"

„Ja Sir. Pa kann.."

Ben hob die Hand. „Hast du den Wagen für die Nacht fertig gemacht?"

Adam pustete tief durch. „Ja Sir. Pa aber kann…"

„Du hast also auch Holz für das Feuer gesucht?"

Adam ließ die Schultern hängen. „Ja Sir."

Ben stand mit verschränkten Armen vor ihn und lächelte. „Und was willst du jetzt machen mein Sohn?"

Adam reichte ihm ein Buch. „Ich würde gerne unten am Wasser eins von Mums Büchern lesen."

Ben nahm das Buch und sah es sich an und schmunzelte. Es war das Buch was Inger und Adam zuletzt am liebsten zusammen gelesen haben, wenn sie abends am Feuer saßen. Er reichte es seinen Sohn zurück. „Mach das aber pass gut darauf auf. Ich möchte nicht das es kaputt oder verloren geht."

„Natürlich Pa."

Adam drehte sich um und wollte gerade zum Wasser laufen als sein Vater nochmal seinen Namen rief. „Adam denk daran dein Bruder schläft nicht länger als eine Stunde also vergieß die Zeit nicht."

„Kann nicht Mrs Hu…."

„Adam er ist dein Bruder und nicht Mrs Hunters Sohn. Ich frage sie nur wenn es nicht anders geht."

„Ja Sir."

Natürlich war Adam nicht begeistert darüber das er nur so kurz Zeit für sich hatte aber es war besser als gar nicht. So machte er sich auf den Weg zum Wasser. Dort setzte er sich an einen Baum und fing sofort an zu lesen. Er war erst einige Seiten gekommen als sich ein Schatten auf das Buch legte. Adam hob den Kopf und sah drei andere Jungs vor sich stehen. „Was willst du Walter?"

Adams Stimme konnte nicht verbergen das er etwas genervt war. „Was schaust du dir denn da an Adam?"

„Ich lese ein Buch über die Tierwelt in Kalifornien."

„Kann ich mir es ansehen?"

Bevor Adam überhaupt antworten konnte hatte Walter in das Buch schon aus der Hand gerissen und blätterte darin rum. Sofort stand Adam auf den Beinen und wollte nach dem Buch greifen. „Gib es mir wieder. Ich will nicht das es kaputt geht."

„Da sind ja so gut wie keine Bilder drin. Warum schaust du dir das dann überhaupt an?"

„Ich lese es und jetzt gib es mir zurück."

Walter lachte los. „Du bist ein richtiger Angeber und Lügner Adam. Als ob du schon lesen könntest. Du hast wie wir doch noch kein Fuß in eine Schule gesetzt."

„Ich kann aber lesen und jetzt gib es mir zurück."

Walter drehte ihn den Rücken zu und blätterte weiter. „Schaut mal. Hier ist doch mal ein Bild." Walter zeigte seinen zwei Freunden ein Bild von einer Schlange. „So eine haben wir doch schon mal gesehen." Er drehte sich wieder zu Adam und zeigte ihm das Bild. „Und Adam wenn du schon lesen kannst weißt du doch sicher ob die giftig ist oder nicht."

Adam versuchte wieder ohne Erfolg nach dem Buch zu greifen. „Walter gib es mir zurück."

„Erst beantwortest du mir meine Frage."

Adam ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten. „Das weiß ich nicht bis dort haben wir noch nicht gelesen."

Lachend sah Walter zu seinen Freunden. „Seht ihr. Er hat gelogen. Sein Vater liest ihn das Buch vor."

Adam ging einen Schritt vor. „Nein meine Mum und ich haben das Buch zusammen gelesen und uns über den Inhalt unterhalten und wir sind noch….."

Adam sprach nicht weiter als er an die Zeit mit Inger dachte. „Was ist los Adam? Fängst du jetzt an zu heulen wie dein Bruder? Hast du keine Mami mehr die dir abends eine gute Nachtgeschichte vorliest?"

Mit beiden Hände schubste Adam Walter. Dieser taumelte einige Schritte zurück aber hielt das Buch fest in seinen Händen. Dann drehte er sich um und rannte los. Seine Freunde und Adam rannten ihn hinterher. Plötzlich hielt Walter an und hielt das Buch in die Höhe. „So Adam wenn du jetzt zugibst das du nicht lesen kannst sondern nur ein blöder Angeber bist bekommst du das Buch wieder."

„Ich kann lesen und jetzt gib es mir endlich zurück."

Walter nahm das Buch runter und sah Adam mitleidig an. „Oh ich bin so böse zu dir Adam. So soll ich doch nicht sein."

Er grinste seine Freunde an und hielt Adam das Buch entgegen. In den Moment als Adam danach greifen wollte, öffnete Walter die Hand und ließ es fallen. Adam stürzte nach vorne aber konnte nicht mehr verhindern, dass das Buch in eine Grube fiel. „Walter du holst es sofort wieder hoch."

„Das kann ich nicht Adam. Du hast ja nicht meine Frage beantwortet. So kann ich ja nicht wissen ob die Schlangen dort unten giftig sind oder nicht."

„Schlangen?"

Adam sah nach unten in die Grube. Jetzt wo er genau hinsah konnte er sehen das sich der Boden bewegte. Er wollte sich gerade wieder zu Walter drehen als dieser ihn in die Grube stieß. Mit einem lauten Schrei stürzte Adam nach unten. „Wenn du da wieder raus kommst, kannst du uns ja erzählen ob sie giftig sind."

Lachend lief Walter mit seinen Freunden davon. Adam hatte sich von dem Sturz noch nicht erholt, da spürte er schon wie die Schlangen über seinen Körper krochen. Er wagte sich nicht zu bewegen aus Angst das er gebissen werden könnte. Es dauerte nicht lange und die ersten Schlangen schlängelten sich über sein Gesicht. Adam konnte nicht verhindern das in die Tränen vor Angst in die Augen stiegen. Als er von den Schlangen komplett bedeckt war und er obwohl er am ganzen Körper zitterte er noch nicht gebissen wurde, ging er davon aus das diese nicht giftig waren. Es dauerte aber trotzdem noch sehr lange bis er sich wirklich traute aufzustehen. Die ganze Zeit liefen ihn die Tränen und er wünschte sich er könnte nach seinem Vater rufen aber da er Angst davor hatte den Mund zu öffnen schrie er nur in Gedanken nach ihn. Als er sah das es langsam dunkel wurde bewegte er vorsichtig seine Arme. Er wollte auf keinen Fall im Dunkeln hier unten liegen bleiben. Den zweiten Arm zu heben war ein Fehler gewesen. Die Schlangen die sich dort befanden rutschten ihn alle in das Gesicht. Mit einem Satz sprang Adam auf und schnappte nach Luft. Aber die Panik die er hatte legte sich nicht. Zitternd und leise jammernd stand er in der Mitte der Grube. Vorsichtig ging er ein Schritt vor. Einige von den Tieren konnte er unter seinem Hosenbein spüren. Adam berührte die Wand der Grube. Sein Glück war das sie nicht so hoch war. Ohne Probleme würde er aus ihr raus klettern können. Er wollte gerade flüchten als in das Buch einfiel. Es musste noch irgendwo auf den Boden liegen. Ängstlich sah er zu den Schlangen. Er wollte nicht mit den Händen den Boden absuche aber wenn er nicht mit den Buch zurück kommt wusste er genau was sein Vater mit ihn machen würde. Er konnte froh sein, wenn er keine Strafe bekommt das er zu spät zurück in das Lager kommt. Mit zitternden Beinen und Händen kniete er sich hin und suchte den Boden nach dem Buch ab. Eine gefühlte Ewigkeit verging bis er es endlich in den Händen hielt. Schnell steckte Adam es sich in den Hosenbund und kletterte aus der Grube. Oben schüttelte er sich und versuchte so die letzten Schlangen die sich in seiner Kleidung verfangen hatten los zu werden. Adam hatte nur noch den einen Wunsch. So schnell wie möglich in die Arme seines Vaters zu laufen.

Er hatte das Lager erreicht und sah seinen Vater mit einigen anderen Männern in der Nähe des großen Feuers stehen. „Pa….."

Völlig außer Atem sah er seinen Vater an. Dieser drehte sich zu Adam um und Adam konnte sofort sehen wie sauer er mit ihm war. „Adam. Geh zum Wagen. Mrs Hunter muss zu ihrer Familie."

„Aber Pa ich…."

„ADAM TU WAS ICH DIR SAGE."

Adam ließ den Kopf hängen. Seine Stimme war ganz leise. „Pa…"

„ADAM."

Ohne seinen Vater anzusehen drehte sich Adam um und wollte zum Wagen laufen. „Adam darüber das du zu spät zurück gekommen bist sprechen wir beide morgen früh."

„Ja Sir."

Adam erreichte ihren Wagen und Mrs Hunter schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Mein Junge ich kann dir sagen dein Vater ist ziemlich sauer auf dich."

Adam hob nicht den Kopf. „Es tut mir leid Mrs Hunter."

„Schon in Ordnung mein Junge. Ich passe doch gerne auf Hoss auf. Er hat gegessen und ist gerade eingeschlafen."

„Danke Mrs Hunter."

Beim Rausgehen strich sie über seine Haare und wünschte ihn eine gute Nacht Adam nahm das Buch aus seinem Hosenbund und zog sich langsam aus. Warum kann sein Vater nie erstmal zuhören. Als ihn erneut die Tränen runter liefen wischte er sie mit seinem Hemdsärmel ab. Am liebsten würde er hier im Wagen bei Hoss schlafen aber wie immer musste er unter den Wagen schlafen und seinen Vater jetzt noch zu fragen, ob er eine Ausnahme machen würde traute er sich nicht. So nahm er seine Schlafrolle sah noch mal zu Hoss und verließ den Wagen. Trotz des Zittern und der Tränen schlief Adam irgendwann vor Erschöpfung ein. In der Nacht wachte er jedoch immer wieder schweißgebadet auf, weil er von den Schlangen geträumt hatte.

Am Morgen wurde er dann durch das Weinen von Hoss geweckt. Noch völlig müde und geschafft von den Ereignissen kroch er unter dem Wagen vor. Adam schaute in den Wagen und sah wie sich sein Vater um Hoss kümmerte. „Guten Morgen Adam. Zieh dich an und dann komm her dass wir reden können."

„Ja Sir."

Adam ließ sich Zeit mit dem anziehen, weil er ahnte was auf ihn zukommen würde. Dann stand er aber letztendlich vor seinen Vater. „Adam ich weiß wie gerne du liest aber du kannst darüber nicht die Zeit vergessen. Ich muss mich auf dich verlassen können. Ich kann nur froh sein das Mrs Hunter Zeit hatte."

„Ja Sir."

Ben legte die Hand auf seine Schulter. „Adam es tut mir leid das ich dich gestern Abend so angemeckert habe aber die Besprechung war wirklich sehr wichtig."

„Es ist schon in Ordnung Pa."

„Komm her und lass dich mal in den Arm nehmen."

Adam trat einen Schritt zurück. „Pa. Ich bin jetzt zu alt für so etwas. Die wenige Zeit die du hast solltest du für Hoss nutzen."

Ziemlich erstaunt über die Reaktion seines Sohnes zog Ben die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Ich geh jetzt frühstücken Pa."

„Mach das Adam."…..

XXXXXXXXXXXX

…..Adam schwieg kurz. „Jetzt weißt du warum ich Angst vor Schlangen habe. Ich kann nichts dagegen tun. Sobald ich eine Schlange nur sehe fange ich an zu schwitzen."

Hoss atmete tief durch. „Ich glaube da kannst du noch so viel versuchen mit den Schlangen zu reden. Das wird nichts werden zwischen ihnen und dir."

Adam lachte leicht. „Deswegen überlasse ich das ja auch dir. Da kann Amarok mir noch so oft erzählen das ich mit den Tieren reden soll. Schlangen und ich werden nie die selbe Sprache sprechen."

Hoss stand auf und reichte seinen Bruder die Hand. „Da habe ich ja jetzt eine Aufgabe. Ich werde wenn wir im Sommer auf Viehtrieb sind immer deine Schlafrolle kontrollieren, dass sich dort keine Schlange verirrt hat."

„Danke Hoss. Das nehme ich gerne an."

Sie stiegen auf die Pferde und Adam beugte sich nach vorne. „Und dich behalte ich auch Sport. Du hast genauso Angst vor Schlangen wie ich. Dann kann ich mir sicher sein du wirst immer einen großen Bogen um sie machen."

Er schlug gegen den Hals von Sport und dann ritten die zwei Brüder nach Hause.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Warum er auf Zehnspitzen schlich wusste er nicht. Er wusste doch das keiner da war. Leise öffnete er die oberste Schreibtischschublade und nahm den Revolver in die Hand. Lange betrachtete sich Little Joe die Waffe von allen Seiten. Seit er letzte Woche gesehen hatte wie Adam Hoss das Schießen beigebracht hatte, wollte er das jetzt auch versuchen. Aber weil Pa ihn das sicher nicht erlauben würde, musste er es heimlich machen. Immer noch den Blick auf die Waffe gerichtet verließ er das Haus. Er schob die Bank zwischen Haus und Stall und stellte dann einige Dosen darauf. Danach lief er einige Schritte zurück. Pa und Mum würden erst in zwei Stunden wieder zu Hause sein. Hoss war bei Koko und Adam würde sicher in der Stadt mit Tom noch ein Bier trinken. So hatte er genug Zeit zu üben und dann die Waffe wieder zurück zulegen. So stellte er sich breitbeinig auf. Der Blick war auf die Dosen gerichtet. Dann nahm er die Waffe hoch schloss ein Auge und zielte. Joe war überrascht wie schwer sie in der Hand lag. Bei Adam sah das immer so leicht aus. Mit voller Konzentration versuchte er die Waffe ruhig zu halten. Ganz langsam zog er den Abzug durch. Seine Zunge hatte er herausgestreckt. Als der Knall erschien war Little Joe so erschrocken, dass er rückwärst auf den Boden fiel. „Wau." Lachend stand er auf und wollte nachsehen ob er eine Dose getroffen hatte. Dann erstarrte er jedoch. Wenige Meter hinter der Bank lag Adam auf den Boden.


	45. Chapter 45

Unbeweglich stand Little Joe vor der Bank und sah zu seinem Bruder auf dem Boden. „Adam…? Seine Stimme war nur ein Flüstern. Wie in Trance lief er langsam hinter die Bank. „Adam…? Wieder war es nur ein Flüstern. Er stand nun bei seinem Bruder und blickte ihn mit Angst in den Augen an. Dann riss er die Augen weit auf. Auf den Briefen, die neben und unter Adam lagen, bildete sich ein See aus Blut. Little Joe löste sich aus seiner Starre und sah sich hektisch um. Was sollte er jetzt machen? Wie sollte er Pa erklären, dass er Adam erschossen hat? Er sah wieder zu Boden. Da sich Adam nicht bewegte, war er sich sicher, dass sein Bruder tot war. Wo sollte er jetzt hin? Würde er ins Gefängnis kommen und gehängt werden? Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, lief er los, versteckte die Dosen und schob die Bank zurück an den alten Platz. Danach brachte er die Waffe zurück in die Schreibtischschublade. Dann lief er nach hinten in den Garten und kletterte auf einen Baum und wartete ab, was passieren würde.

XXXXXX

Adam sattelte Sport ab, nahm die Post aus seiner Satteltasche und sah sie durch. In der Stadt hatte er sich so lange mit Grace unterhalten, dass er nicht dazu gekommen war, sich die Post anzusehen. Ein breites Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus als er sah, dass ein Brief von Frederic dabei war. Er muss diesen kurz vor den Abschlussprüfungen des vierten Jahres geschrieben haben. Adam war gespannt, ob sein Freund schon wusste, was er nach dem Studium machen würde oder besser gesagt, jetzt machen würde. Es war Ende Juni und er würde jetzt sicher schon irgendwo arbeiten. Adam wollte sich einen Kaffee machen und dann den Brief lesen, bevor die anderen alle nach Hause kommen würden.

Sein Kopf schnellte nach oben, als er das Geräusch hörte, wie eine Waffe vorgespannt wurde. Ziemlich schnell erfasste er die Situation vor seinen Augen. Little Joe stand keine drei Meter von ihm entfernt mit einem Revolver in der Hand und so wie es aussah, wollte er auf Dosen schießen, die vor ihm standen, aber so wie er die Waffe hielt, würde er alles anderen treffen, aber nicht die Dosen. Bevor er seinem Bruder etwas zurufen konnte, ertönte ein Knall. Adam hechtete zur Seite. Noch im Flug spürte er, wie er kurz über der linken Hüfte getroffen wurde. Sein Sprung wurde gestoppt, als er mit dem Kopf gegen die Wassertränke stieß. Schnell stand er auf und lief einige Schritte zurück. Dann jedoch gaben seine Beine nach und ihm wurde schwarz vor Augen.

„Adam…..?"

Langsam öffnete er die Augen. Jemand schüttelte ihn an seiner Schulter. „Adam..?"

Sofort schloss er die Augen wieder als er den Kopf drehen wollte und ihm schwindlig wurde. Adam wollte aufstehen, aber ein starker Schmerz in der linken Seite ließ ihn wieder zu Boden sinken. „Adam, bleib ruhig liegen. Du bist am Kopf und irgendwo am Bauch verletzt. Ich werde dich in dein Zimmer tragen."

Adam traute sich nicht, mit dem Kopf zu nicken aus Angst, dass ihm wieder schwindlig werden würde. So ließ er sich von Hoss hochheben und ins Haus tragen. Den ganzen Weg nach oben biss er sich vor Schmerzen so auf die Zähne, dass ihm sein Kiefer weh tat. Hoss legte ihn vorsichtig auf das Bett und öffnete sein Hemd. „Ach du liebe Güte, Adam…das ist ja eine Schusswunde. Wer hat das getan?"

Vor seinen Augen erschien das Bild von Little Joe mit dem Revolver in der Hand. Wenn Hoss nicht wusste, was passiert war, hieß das, dass sein kleiner Bruder keine Hilfe geholt hatte und alle Spuren beseitigt haben mußte. „Ich…..ich weiß es nicht."

Er biss sich wieder auf die Zähne, als Hoss sich die Wunde an seiner Seite genauer ansah. „Ich werde schnell runter gehen und Hop Sing suchen und einen der Männer in die Stadt schicken, um den Doktor zu holen." Er legte Adam die Hand auf die Brust. „Ich bin gleich zurück, Adam."

Adam schloss die Augen und nickte ganz vorsichtig mit dem Kopf. Seine Zimmertür schloss sich und Adam fragte sich, wo nur sein kleiner Bruder jetzt ist. Sicher würde sich Little Joe gerade schwere Vorwürfe machen. Adam wollte sich aufrichten, um seinen Bruder suchen zu gehen, damit er mit ihm reden konnte. In dem Moment jedoch, als er sich auf den Ellenbogen abstützte, schrie er vor Schmerzen auf und fiel zurück ins Bett und war froh darüber, dass die Schwärze der Bewusstlosigkeit zurückkehrte.

Little Joe hielt es nicht länger auf dem Baum aus. Mit jeder Minute, die er dort auf dem Ast saß, wusste er, dass er ziemlichen Mist gebaut hatte und dass er niemals Adam einfach dort hätte liegenlassen dürfen. Mit hängenden Schultern öffnete er die Tür vom Haus. Er hatte die Tür noch in der Hand, als sein Vater auf ihn zugestürmt kam. „Joseph, da bist du ja."

Sein Vater nahm ihn in den Arm und drückte ihn fest an sich. Ziemlich überrascht von der Reaktion sagte Joe keinen Ton. Ben ließ Little Joe los und sah ihn von oben bis unten an. „Geht es dir gut? Ist dir irgendetwas passiert?"

Joe schüttelte nur den Kopf, immer noch verwundert über das, was gerade passierte. „Pa, ich glaube, Joe weiß gar nicht, was genau los ist."

„Joe, wo bist du in den letzten Stunden gewesen?"

„Im Garten."

Mehr traute er sich nicht, zu sagen. „Dann hast du gar nicht mitbekommen, dass Adam angeschossen wurde?"

„Ist er…..tot?"

Ben nahm ihn wieder in den Arm. „Nein, mein Junge. Er ist zwar nicht gerade nur leicht verletzt, aber der Doktor hat gesagt, er kommt durch und er hat auch schon nach dir gefragt." Little Joe zuckte zusammen. Ben fuhr ihm mit der Hand durch die Haare. „Wir hatten nur Angst, dass der, der deinen Bruder angeschossen hat, auch dir etwas angetan hat. Ich bin so froh, dass es dir gut geht."

Mit großen Augen sah Little Joe seinen Vater an. Wenn Adam wach war, warum hat er nicht erzählt, was passiert ist? Er muss doch gesehen haben, dass er auf ihn geschossen hatte. Little Joe war sich sicher, dass er Adam nicht im Rücken getroffen hatte. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, Joseph. Er wird bald wieder auf den Beinen sein. Er schläft jetzt und deine Mutter ist gerade bei ihm. Du kannst dann morgen früh zu ihm, bevor du zur Schule musst."

Ben stand auf und Hoss und fasste ihn an der Schulter an. „Komm, Little Joe. Du hast sicher Hunger."

Er nahm seinen Bruder und lief mit ihm in die Küche.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Little Joe saß in seinem Zimmer am Tisch und versuchte, sich auf seine Hausaufgaben zu konzentrieren. Zwei Wochen ist es her, seit er seinen Bruder angeschossen hatte. Bis heute hatte er sich nicht getraut, Adam in seinem Zimmer zu besuchen. Warum ist er nur auf die blöde Idee gekommen, ohne mit Pa darüber zu reden, an den Revolver zu gehen? Wenn er die ganze Sache nur rückgängig machen könnte. Er war nur froh, dass Adams Wunden schnell verheilten und sich die Schussverletzung nicht entzündet hatte. Sein Blick fiel auf den Brief, der zwischen seinen Schulsachen lag. Es war bereits der vierte in den letzten zwei Wochen und diesmal wollte Mr. Conner persönlich mit seinem Vater reden. Da er aber die letzten zwei selber unterschrieben hatte, konnte er diesen auch nicht seinem Vater geben. Aber Joe konnte sich nicht mehr in der Schule richtig konzentrieren, weil er mit den Gedanken nur bei Adam war und wenn Mr. Conner ihn dann ansprach, gab er ihm patzige Antworten, obwohl er das eigentlich nicht wollte. Er ließ den Kopf auf den Tisch fallen und fing an, zu weinen. Nächste Woche hatte er Geburtstag, aber nach feiern war ihm nicht zumute.

Little Joe fuhr zusammen, als er eine Hand auf seinem Rücken spürte. Er hob den Kopf, drehte sich vorsichtig um und sah Adam vor sich stehen. Sofort sprang er auf und legte, weiter weinend, die Arme um Adam. „Ich wollte das nicht, Adam. Das musst du mir bitte glauben."

Adam wartete, bis sich sein Bruder etwas beruhigt hatte. Dann drückte er Little Joe von sich weg und setzte sich auf die Bettkante. „Das weiß ich doch, Little Joe."

Joe stand schniefend vor ihm. „Ich habe dich einfach liegengelassen…..ich dachte, du bist….."

„Joe, wie konntest du nur auf so eine wahnsinnige Idee kommen? Du weißt doch ganz genau, wie gefährlich es sein kann, wenn du mit einer Waffe herumspielst."

„Ich habe gesehen, wie du mit Hoss auf Dosen geschossen hast und das wollte ich auch mal machen."

Weil ihm seine Wunde noch schmerzte, änderte er leicht seine Sitzposition. Wenn sein Vater sehen würde, dass er aufgestanden ist, würde er ihm sicher etwas erzählen, aber er wollte unbedingt endlich mit Joe reden. „Warum hast du nicht einfach gefragt?"

Joe sah nach unten. „Pa hätte sicher nein gesagt."

„Wie kannst du dir da sicher sein?" Sein Bruder zuckte mit den Schultern und sah ihn wieder an. „Joe, ich hätte tot sein können, nur weil du mal wieder etwas getan hast, ohne genauer darüber nachzudenken."

„Ich werde nie wieder eine Waffe anfassen, Adam. Das verspreche ich dir."

„Wenn du nicht die Absicht hast, nach der Schule die Ponderosa zu verlassen, weißt du, dass das nicht möglich ist. Hier draußen brauchst du eine Waffe zum Überleben." Adam legte seine Hand auf Jos Schulter. „Joe, du musst wirklich anfangen, über deine Handlungen nachzudenken. Du bist kein kleiner Junge mehr. Nicht mehr lange und deine Strafe ist dann nicht mehr nur eine Unterhaltung im Stall, sondern ein Gespräch mit dem Sheriff."

„Das weiß ich doch, Adam, aber in dem Moment als ich den Revolver in der Hand hatte, habe ich nicht darüber nachgedacht, was alles passieren könnte. Ich habe nur den ….." Joe senkte wieder den Kopf. „…Spaß gesehen."

Adam holte Luft. Seit sein Bruder klein war, versuchte er immer wieder, ihm zu erklären, dass er erst denken sollte, bevor er etwas machte, aber so wie es aussieht, hatte Joe das immer noch nicht verstanden. „Joe, du musst Pa die Wahrheit erzählen."

Erschrocken trat Joe einen Schritt zurück. „Das kann ich nicht, Adam. Er wird mich danach hassen und sicher dem Sheriff übergeben."

„Ja, er wird sehr sauer sein und sicher mit dir in den Stall gehen, aber er wird dich nicht hassen, Joe. Du bist sein Sohn und er liebt dich."

Energisch schüttelte Joe den Kopf. „Nein..Nein…er wird mir das nie verzeihen. Er liebt dich doch viel mehr als mich."

Adam nahm die Hand von Joe. „Das ist doch Blödsinn. Er hat uns vier alle gleich lieb und was habe ich einmal zu dir gesagt. Wenn man Mist baut, muss man dazu stehen. Egal, wie schlimm es ist."

„Adam….warum bist du nicht sauer mit mir und legst mich über das Knie?"

Er hielt weiter die Hand von Joe fest. „Oh, glaube mir Joe. Ich bin darüber sauer, dass du immer wieder so einen Mist machst, aber wie du weißt, hat die Lebensweise der Indianer einen großen Einfluss auf mein Leben und eins habe ich durch die Gosiute schon sehr früh gelernt. Nämlich, dass man Kinder nicht schlägt und das werde ich mein Leben lang einhalten. Was auch immer passiert."

„Ich habe Angst, Adam."

„Komm her." Adam zog Joe zu sich hin und nahm ihn dann in den Arm. „Joe, du musst es Pa alleine erzählen. Das kann und werde ich dir nicht abnehmen."

Noch immer in Adams Arm gab Joe ihm eine Antwort. „Ich habe noch mehr Mist gebaut, Adam."

Joe konnte spüren, wie Adam tief durchatmete. „Ich habe zwei Briefe aus der Schule selber unterschrieben und jetzt will Mr. Conner Pa persönlich sprechen."

Adam löste sich aus der Umarmung und fasste seinen Bruder nun an beiden Schultern. „Little Joe ,du bist ein Cartwright und wir lügen und betrügen nicht. Du wirst auch das Pa erzählen und wehe, ich bekomme mit, dass du das nicht getan hast. Dann kannst du mal erleben, wenn ich richtig sauer bin."

Joe drehte sich um und nahm den Brief von Mr. Conner und verließ sein Zimmer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ziemlich gut gelaunt öffnete Adam die Haustür. Der Viehtrieb lag hinter ihnen und trotz der Bedenken seines Vaters, dass Adam diesen so kurz nach seiner Schussverletzung nicht schaffen würde, hatte er ihn gut überstanden.

Er war bald ein gutes Jahr wieder zu Hause und bereute seine Entscheidung nicht, wieder nach Nevada zurückgekehrt zu sein. Mit einem vergnügten Quietschen kam Sarah auf ihn zugelaufen. „Hallo, Winona."

Er nahm seine Schwester auf den Arm und lief mit ihr zum Schreibtisch seines Vaters. „Du wolltest mich sprechen, Pa?"

Sein Vater zeigte mit einem Stift auf ihn. „Ihr Name ist Sarah, Adam."

„Das haben wir nicht vergessen. Nicht wahr, Winona?"

Seine Schwester schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals und lachte laut. Ben verdrehte die Augen und reichte seinem Sohn einen Brief. Adam ließ Sarah herunter und las sich den Brief durch. Sarah klammerte sich an sein Bein fest und schaute zu ihm hoch. „Und fährst du nach San Franzisco, um mit ihnen einen Vertrag auszuhandeln?"

Sein Vater schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich werde ihnen einen Brief schreiben. Ich denke, das wird reichen."

Adam legte den Kopf schief und schaute seinen Vater skeptisch an. „Ich denke, du solltest lieber hinfahren. Sie sind die besten Vermittler für den britischen Markt und wir wollen doch nun endlich unser Holz auch nach drüben verschiffen. Da solltest du mit ihnen persönlich verhandeln."

Sarah fing an, an seinem Hosenbein zu zupfen und wieder laut vor sich hinzubrabbeln. Genervt warf Ben den Stift auf den Tisch. „Hast du Emillia draußen gesehen? Sie wollte nur kurz etwas erledigen."

Adam nahm Sarah wieder auf den Arm. „Nein, habe ich nicht, aber mich stört sie nicht."

Er lächelte seine Schwester an und gab ihr seinen Handschuh den er in der Hosentasche hatte. „Ich kann mich aber so nicht in Ruhe mit dir unterhalten."

„Ich schon. Also fährst du?"

Ben lehnte sich zurück. „Nein. Ich halte das für völlig unnötig. Ich werde ihnen schriftlich unsere Bedingungen mitteilen und das muss reichen. Ich will jetzt vor dem Herbst nicht noch einmal eine Reise machen."

„Dann kann ich doch fahren? Pa, wir brauchen den Vertrag, um endlich unsere Ziele zu erreichen. Sonst können wir England vergessen."

„Nein. Ich brauche dich hier. Hoss ist noch nicht so weit, dass ich ihm alles überlassen kann. Außerdem ist er ja, dank dir, zweimal in der Woche bei Koko auf der Farm."

Adam merkte, dass sein Vater unbedachte Pfeile verschießen wollte, um so einen Streit vom Zaun zu brechen. Aber er hatte so gute Laune und wollte die sich nicht durch ihn verderben lassen. „Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir, Pa?"

Ben stand auf und lief ins Wohnzimmer. Leise sprach Adam mit seiner Schwester. „Oh, Oh Winona. Ich glaube, unser Pa ist heute mit dem falschen Fuß aufgestanden." Er setzte Sarah wieder ab und folgte seinem Vater. „Hast du dich mit Emillia gestritten?"

Ben drehte sich mit angewinkelten Armen zu ihm. „Nein, haben wir uns nicht."

„Was hast du dann? Du bist doch nicht nur wegen Sarah so genervt?"

Sein Vater ließ sich in den Sessel fallen. „Emillia ist wieder schwanger."

Adam grinste über das ganze Gesicht. „Ja und? Das ist doch schön."

Sein Vater lachte auf. „Dafür, dass du so wütend auf mich warst, dass ich geheiratet habe, nimmst du das jetzt sehr entspannt hin."

Ja, sein Vater hatte recht. Er selber hätte nie geglaubt, dass er nach einem Jahr froh war, dass Emillia und Sarah zur Familie gehörten. Ohne Emillia hätten er und sein Vater sich sicher noch öfter gestritten und trotz seiner Vorsätze, sich nicht mit der Frau seines Vaters anzufreunden, mochte er sie und Sarah war einfach nur ein Sonnenschein. „Warum freust du dich nicht?"

Ben stand wieder auf und stellte sich an den Kamin. „Ich freue mich ja, aber ….." Sein Blick ging zu Sarah. „…Ich weiß nicht ,ob ich noch so viel Geduld habe?"

Adam musste lachen. „Willst du mir etwa sagen, du bist zu alt dafür?"

Bens Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen. „Sicher nicht …du und Hoss, ihr wart immer so vernünftig, aber Little Joe hat mich von Anfang an ganz schön Nerven gekostet und wenn ich Sarah sehe, besitzt sie auch ein sehr lebhaftes Temperament. Wie wird es dann nur mit dem nächstem Kind?"

Adam kratze sich am Kopf. „Was soll ich dir jetzt sagen?" Er schmunzelte wieder. „Darüber hättest du vielleicht vorher nachdenken sollen?"

Die Augen von seinem Vater funkelten ihn böse an. Sarah kam zum Tisch gelaufen und versuchte, einen Apfel aus der Schüssel zu nehmen. Adam setzte sich auf den Tisch und gab ihr einen. Mit dem Apfel in der Hand kletterte sie auf das Sofa und fing an, in diesen zu beißen. „Pa, sieh sie dir an. Ich bin dankbar dafür, dass sie da ist und genauso dankbar werde ich auch bei eurem nächsten Kind sein." Adam hielt kurz inne. „ Pa, lebe in der Vergangenheit, wenn du traurig sein willst. Lebe in der Zukunft, wenn du ängstlich sein willst. Wenn du glücklich sein willst, dann genieß den Augenblick."

Ben sah zu seiner Tochter und lächelte. „Ich denke, ich bin einfach noch von dem Viehtrieb geschafft und von den Ereignissen die dir davor passiert sind."

„Oder du wirst einfach nur alt."

Ben hob die Hand, aber er konnte ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken. „Werde nicht frech, mein Sohn."

„Pa, du hast dir doch immer eine große Familie gewünscht und jetzt bekommst du sie."

„ Das stimmt. Aber ganz ehrlich, Adam? Ich dachte eigentlich, dass du endlich einmal mit guten Nachrichten nach Hause kommen würdest."

Adam nahm einen Apfel und stand auf, um wieder das Haus zu verlassen.

„Wenn du so viel Wert darauf legst, Pa, dann lasse ich dich nicht länger zappeln."

Er öffnete die Tür und konnte sehen, wie sein Vater strahlte. „Der Zaun an West-Weide ist nun endlich repariert."

Noch durch die geschlossene Tür konnte er hören, wie sein Vater seinen Namen rief.


	46. Chapter 46

Mit einem Krachen flog die Haustür auf und völlig außer Atem kam Little Joe ins Haus gerannt. „Ich bin erster, Adam."

Geschwitzt und mit einem breiten Grinsen setzte sich Little Joe zu den anderen an den Mittagstisch. „Mein lieber Herr Sohn. Wie oft habe ich dir schon gesagt, dass im Haus nicht gerannt wird."

Immer noch grinsend, senkte Little Joe den Kopf. „Ja, Sir."

Gemächlich betrat Adam das Haus und schloss die Tür, legte seine Sachen ab und setzte sich auf seinen Platz. „Es ist ja schön, dass meine Herren Söhne es doch fast pünktlich zum Essen geschafft haben."

„Wir wären ja pünktlich gewesen, aber Adam musste sich ja so lange von Koko verabschieden."

Little Joe grinste seinen Bruder an, der die Augen verdrehte, während Ben seinen ältesten Sohn verwundert ansah. „Ich dachte, du bringst Koko gleich mit. Wollten wir heute nicht alle gemeinsam zum Herbsttanz in die Stadt fahren?"

Bevor Adam ihm eine Antwort gab, nahm er sich in aller Ruhe ein Stück Fleisch und legte es sich auf den Teller. „Koko kommt nicht mit. Sie ist heute Abend im Dorf, da die Gosiute auch den Herbst begrüßen."

„Dann bekommst du ja wenigstens keinen Ärger mit Grace, obwohl ich das gerne gesehen hätte."

Irritiert sah Ben Little Joe an, der mit dem Grinsen noch nicht aufgehört hatte. „Wer ist Grace?"

Little Joe zuckte mit den Schultern und sah unschuldig an die Decke. Bens Blick wanderte zu Adam, der aber nicht die Absicht hatte, ihm eine Antwort zu geben.

„Adam?"

Adam nahm das Wasserglas in die Hand. „Sie ist nur eine flüchtige Bekannte aus der Stadt."

Er trank einen Schluck und sah dabei zu seinem kleinen Bruder, der vor Lachen nicht weiteressen konnte. „Dafür steht dein Pferd aber oft vor ihrem Haus."

Adam legte den Kopf schief. Little Joes Augen wechselten von Adam zu seinem Vater, die ihn beide anschauten. „Ähhh…ich naja ..ich kann Grace's Haus von der Schule aus sehen und wenn ich mal zufällig hinschaue …na, ja dann sehe ich ab und zu dein Pferd dort stehen."

„Mein lieber Bruder, es wäre schön, wenn du in Zukunft dich mehr um den Unterricht kümmern würdest und nicht träumend aus dem Fenster siehst."

„Dann gehst du heute Abend mit Grace zum Herbsttanz?"

Adams Kopf drehte sich zu Hoss. „Nein. Gehe ich nicht."

Hoss sagte nichts weiter, sondern sah ihn nur abschätzend an. „Adam, muss ich mir Sorgen machen, dass ich mir heute Abend das Gerede von einigen Leuten anhören muss?"

Adam holte tief Luft. „Das musst du nicht, Pa."

„Gut…" Ben nahm sein Besteck in die Hand, um das Essen fortzusetzen. „… dann fahren wir heute alle zusammen in die Stadt."

„Nein. Ich komme nach."

Ben hob den Kopf nicht. Nur seine Augen sahen nach oben und warteten darauf, dass Adam noch mehr sagen würde. Nach einiger Zeit legte er schon leicht genervt das Besteck auf den Teller. „Und hast du auch die Freundlichkeit, uns zu sagen, warum du nicht mit uns zusammen fährst?"

Adam sah seinen Vater lange an. „Ich werde mich nach dem Mittag umziehen und dann zu Tom hinüber reiten. Wir wollen noch etwas Geschäftliches besprechen. Danach kommen wir dann beide nach."

„Geschäftliches?"

Adam schloss kurz die Augen. „In Moment ist es noch eine Idee. Wenn wir es umsetzen, werde ich dir davon erzählen."

„Vielleicht würde ich aber, bevor es zu spät ist, gerne davon wissen."

Adam setzte sein Essen fort. „Pa, vertrau mir einfach."

Jeder am Tisch konnte hören, wie Ben nach Luft schnappte und sich gerade hinsetzte. „Na, dann bin ich mal gespannt, was ihr zwei euch da ausgedacht habt. Aber ich bin mir sicher, da wird schon etwas Gutes bei herauskommen. Nicht wahr, Ben?"

Emillia sah ihren Mann an und legte ihre Hand auf die seine. Ben zog seine Hand weg, um weiter zu essen, aber immer wieder sah er zu Adam.

Nach dem Essen wollte Emillia aufstehen und mit Sarah nach oben zu gehen, um sie für den Mittagsschlaf fertigzumachen.

„Ich mach das schon, Emillia. Du kannst noch in Ruhe einen Kaffee trinken."

Adam nahm seine Schwester auf den Arm und lief mit ihr nach oben. Auch Hoss stand auf. „Joe und ich werden uns um den Stall kümmern und später dann den Wagen für heute abend fertigmachen."

Hoss gab seinem Bruder mit einer Kopfbewegung zu verstehen, dass er ihm folgen sollte Maulend lief Little Joe ihm nach. Die Tür war kaum zu, da sah Ben seine Frau wütend an. „Du weißt, ich kann das nicht leiden, wenn du das machst."

In völliger Ruhe schenkte sie sich noch einen Kaffee ein. „Und du weißt, dass ich das nicht mag, wenn ihr zwei euch wegen Nichtigkeiten in die Haare bekommt."

Bens Augen wurden groß. „Nichtigkeiten? Ich glaube, wenn es um die Geschäfte der Ponderosa geht, sind das keine Nichtigkeiten."

Sie stellte ihre Tasse ab. „Seit wir uns kennen und du mir von Adam erzählt hast, hast du in jedem zweiten Satz erwähnt, wie sehr du dich darauf freust, wenn er wieder da ist, und er dir dann bei den Geschäften helfen kann, aber bis heute hast du ihn nur die Arbeit der Cowboys machen lassen. Ich habe ihn noch nie im Büro bei den Büchern gesehen, oder dass du ihn mal los geschickt hast für einen Vertragsabschluss. Wie hat er vorhin gesagt. Vertrau mir, Pa. Ich denke, damit solltest du langsam mal anfangen."

Bens Augen wurden wieder kleiner. „Warum soll ich ihn bei den Geschäften mehr mitarbeiten lassen, wenn er nicht mal weiß, wie seine Zukunft aussieht."

Emillia lachte. „Darum geht es also. Es geht hier gar nicht um irgendwelche Verträge, sondern du suchst den Streit mit ihm in letzter Zeit immer nur, weil er und Koko noch nicht geheiratet haben."

Ben stand auf und lief durch das Wohnzimmer. „Er ist jetzt über ein Jahr zu Hause, und dass er und Koko nicht nur gute Freunde sind, ist ja nicht zu übersehen. Ich weiß nicht, worauf er wartet. Wie soll ich hier mit ihm planen, wenn er irgendwann auf der Farm arbeitet und nicht mehr hier….." Bens Gesicht verfinsterte sich wieder. „…. Und wenn ich mit ihm darüber reden will, bekomme ich entweder eine flapsige Antwort oder gar keine."

Emillia schob den Stuhl zurück und stand auf. „Ben, ich denke nicht, dass dein Sohn und Koko irgendwann heiraten werden." Verwundert schaute Ben seine Frau an. „Frag mich nicht, warum. Erklären kann ich dir es nicht. Es ist nur so ein Gefühl, aber auch, wenn ich mich täuschen sollte, wird er sicher nicht auf der Farm arbeiten."

Ben verschränkte die Arme. „Natürlich würde er dort arbeiten und ich gehe davon aus, dass Koko unsere Schwiegertochter wird, weil, sonst muss ich mal ein ernstes Gespräch mit meinem Sohn führen, wie man sich jungen Damen gegenüber richtig verhält."

„Ach, Ben. Versuche nicht immer über sein Leben zu bestimmen, sondern höre ihm einfach einmal zu. Wenn die Arbeit dort das ist, was er will, würde er dort zweimal die Woche arbeiten und nicht Hoss."

Ben ließ die Arme fallen. „Und wenn du ihn so genau kennst, dann weißt du sicher auch, was mein Sohn gerne will? Denn ich weiß es nicht."

„Du brauchst mich nicht so anfahren, Ben. Ich will dir nur helfen."

Ihr Mann setzte sich in den Sessel und breitete seine Arme aus. „Entschuldige bitte. Aber es gibt Momente, da treibt mich der Junge in den Wahnsinn mit seiner Art."

Emillia setzte sich zu ihm auf die Lehne. „Siehst du wirklich nicht, dass er noch seinen Weg und seinen Platz sucht? Ben, er war fünf Jahre alleine und jetzt muss er wieder das machen, was du ihm sagst. Das ist doch ganz natürlich, dass er das nicht immer möchte. Was ich sehe ist, dass er die Arbeit hier auf der Ranch liebt aber wie du will er auch die Verantwortung übernehmen, also solltest du ihm diese auch geben." Sie nahm seine Hand und sah ihn liebevoll an. „Weißt du eigentlich, dass Toms Vater nächstes Jahr nicht mehr auf den Viehtrieb mitgeht? Warum denkst du nicht auch darüber nach, Adam alleine loszuschicken?"

Ben atmete tief ein und aus. „Ich werde darüber nachdenken. Ich will erst sehen, was das Frühjahr bringt."

Kopfschüttelnd stand Emillia auf. „Ach, Ben…was soll im Frühjahr anders sein als jetzt?" Auch Ben erhob sich. „Was ich gesagt habe. Im Gegensatz zu dir glaube ich daran, dass er und Koko heiraten werden und dann werden wir sehen, wo er arbeiten wird."

Er nahm seinen Hut und öffnete die Tür. „Ich habe draußen noch zu tun."

In guter Little Joe Manier schloss er die Tür. Mit einem Schmunzeln räumte Emillia den Tisch ab.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Adam klopfte an die Tür und nur wenig später öffnete ihm Mr. Brookstone. „Hallo, Adam. Wie geht es dir?"

Adam nahm seinen Hut ab und betrat das Haus. „Sehr gut. Danke, Mr. Brookstone."

„Wie geht es deinem Vater"

„ Auch sehr gut. Ich denke mal, sie werden sich heute abend beim Fest sehen."

Mr. Brookstone klopfte Adam auf den Rücken. „Auf jeden Fall. Ich freue mich darauf, mit deinem Vater mal wieder eine gute Zigarre rauchen zu können. Aber jetzt will ich dich nicht länger aufhalten. Tom ist hinten im Büro. Den Weg kennst du ja."

Adam nickte, lief zum Büro und blieb im Türrahmen stehen. „Du hast auch schon mal glücklicher ausgesehen?"

Mit einem lauten Schnaufen lehnte sich Tom im Sessel zurück. Adam schloss die Tür, zog sich seine Jacke aus und setzte sich einen der Sessel. Mit der Hand fuhr sich Tom durch das Gesicht und sah seinen Freund mit müden Augen an. „Weißt du, Adam…. manchmal verfluche ich es, dass ich der Älteste bin. Warum bedeutet das immer gleich, dass man deswegen in die Fußstapfen seines Vaters treten muss?"

„So viel um die Ohren?"

Tom zeigte mit der Hand auf den Schreibtisch. „Sieh dich um. Der Tisch ist voll. Mein Vater hat sich wirklich aus allem zurückgezogen. Er will nur noch die Arbeiten, die hier auf der Ranch zu erledigen sind, machen. Die Geschäfte hat er komplett mir überlassen."

„Ist es nicht das, was du wolltest?"

Tom sah eine zeit lang auf den Berg an Papieren, der vor ihm lag. Dann seufzte er wieder. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, Adam. Ich müsste lügen, wenn ich sagen würde, es macht mir Spaß. Ich mache es, weil mein Vater es erwartet."

„Was willst du dann machen?"

Tom lachte. „Ich habe keinen Schimmer, Adam. Wieder zur Schule gehen und sich um nichts Gedanken machen?"

„Nein danke, Tom. Da musst du wieder alleine hin."

Adam stand auf und goss sich beiden einen Brandy ein. Dann reichte er Tom ein Glas und setzte sich wieder. „Was ist mit Sybil? Du hast mir gesagt, dass du davon ausgehst, dass mehr aus euch wird. Dann los. Ich bau ich euch ein Haus und du bist dein eigener Chef."

„Sehr nett Adam, aber was wird sich dann schon großartig ändern. Nur, dass dieser Tisch dann in einem anderen Haus steht."

„Willst du mir sagen, die ganze Arbeit auf der Ranch ist nicht deine Sache?"

„Ich weiß es wirklich nicht, Adam, aber die Vorstellung, dass ich das hier machen werde bis ich alt und grau bin, macht mir Angst."

„Tja, Tom…" Adam schnalzte mit der Zunge. „….du bekommst zu viel Verantwortung und ich bekomme gar keine. Was hältst du davon, wir packen unsere Sachen und hauen einfach ab?"

Tom musste wieder lachen. „Und wovon wollen wir leben? Banküberfälle?"

„Nein…ich dachte mehr daran, Kutschen zu überfallen. Da ist der Suchtrupp nicht so schnell hinter uns her."

Tom sah wieder auf seinen Tisch. „Ich glaube, ich kämpfe lieber weiter mit den Papieren hier. Ist nicht so gefährlich."

„Na, dann. Dann können wir ja zu unserem Vertrag kommen. Hast du Zeit gehabt, ihn dir durchzulesen?"

Tom schob einige Blätter zur Seite und nahm einen kleinen Stapel von Papieren in die Hand. „Ist dieser Frederic Francois dein Freund aus Boston?"

„Ja. Er hat im Mai seinen Abschluss gemacht und seine eigene Firma gegründet. Jetzt hat er von der Eisenbahngesellschaft den Auftrag bekommen, in Brier Creek das Bahnhofsgebäude zu bauen und wenn sie mit seiner Arbeit zufrieden sind, werden weitere Aufträge für ihn folgen."

Tom zögerte noch. „Es ist ein weiter Weg bis Brier Creek. Es wird sich kaum für uns lohnen."

„Tom, ich denke weiter. Ich bin mir sicher, Frederic wird auch die Folgeaufträge bekommen und die Strecke soll bis Kalifornien führen. Sie kommen also immer näher und mit jeder Meile wird unser Gewinn steigen."

„Hast du mir nicht einmal gesagt, dein Freund wird nie einen Fuß in den Westen setzen?"

„So wie es aussieht, macht er es doch. Er und seine Familie sind schon in Brier Creek und werden mit jeder Baustelle mitziehen. So ist jedenfalls der Plan."

Während Tom überlegte, dachte Adam an Frederics Brief und wie sehr er sich darüber gefreut hatte, dass sein Freund es wirklich geschafft hatte, sich von seinem Vater zu lösen. Frederic hatte ihm geschrieben, dass er mit Giovanna und Riccardo im September nach Brier Creek ziehen wollte und er gerne Adam bei dem Vorhaben mit der Eisenbahngesellschaft an Bord haben will. Er hatte auch versprochen, bei jedem neuen Auftrag darauf zu achten, ob der gewählte Ort auch der Richtige ist, oder ob es nicht eine Alternative geben würde. Desweiteren hatte er Adam gefragt, ob er etwas dagegen hätte, dass Pietro nun in das Haus in Boston ziehen würde. Natürlich war es in Adams Sinne, dass das Haus nicht leer steht. Frederic hatte noch viel von Riccardo geschrieben, und dass sein Vater im letzten Jahr sehr ruhig und nachdenklich war und er doch etwas überlegen musste, Boston zu verlassen. Aber Bridget und Giovanna hatte ihn dann letztendlich dazu ermutigt.

Dann hatte er auch berichtet, dass seine Schwester gut in New York klar kam und mit Sicherheit nächstes Jahr ihren Abschluss machen würde. Nur der Gedanke an diese Zeilen versetzte ihm wieder einen Stich im Herzen. Er hatte so gehofft, dass das mit der Zeit hier in Nevada nachlassen würde, aber sobald er nur an sie dachte, entstand eine Leere in ihm, aus der er nur sehr schwer wieder herauskam.

„Adam?" Adam öffnete wieder die Augen. „Hast du mir überhaupt zugehört? Wo warst du gerade nur mit deinen Gedanken."

„Entschuldige, Tom. Was hast du gesagt?"

Tom grinste ihn an. „ Warst du gerade bei Koko?"

„Koko?"

„Schon in Ordnung, Buddy. Ich habe dich gefragt, warum du mich dabei haben willst? Warum machst du es nicht alleine?"

„Ganz einfach. Ich kann das Stück Land nicht alleine kaufen und du bist mein bester Freund hier, also ist es doch ganz normal, dass ich dich frage."

„Nein. Für mich nicht. Du kannst doch deinen Vater fragen, ob er mitmacht."

„Tom, es geht mir so wie dir. Ich will auch auf eigenen Beinen stehen und nicht mein Leben lang auf meinen Vater angewiesen sein. Ich weiß nicht, was in vier oder fünf Jahren sein wird. Ich möchte, wenn es nötig sein muss, von meinem eigenen Geld leben können."

„Du weißt aber schon, dass wir mit dieser Sache ein großes Risiko eingehen. Unser gesamtes Ersparte stecken wir da hinein."

„Ja das weiß ich. Aber ich weiß, auch wenn es funktioniert, brauchst du dir für später keine Sorgen zu machen. Tom, ich bin doch sonst derjenige, der alles genau hinterfragt. Vertrau mir einfach. Das Land kennst du. Es hat einen sehr guten Holzbestand und ja, in der ersten Zeit werden wir keinen Gewinn machen. Wenn wir die Arbeiter bezahlen und das Holz nach Pennsylvania transportieren lassen, müssen wir sogar aufpassen, dass wir uns nicht übernehmen. Aber zur Not können wir auch noch etwas von dem Holz an andere Abnehmer in der Nähe verkaufen. Aber warte ab, sobald sie Iowa erreicht haben, dann machen wir plus."

„Buddy, ich glaube dir ja und ich verstehe ja auch, dass du deinem Freund helfen willst, aber wir reden hier nur von kleinen Bahnhofshäuschen."

Adam grinste. „Ja, jetzt noch, aber alleine auf der Strecke liegt noch die eine oder andere große Stadt und am Ende wartet Kalifornien auf unser Holz für einen riesigen Bahnhof und nicht nur einer." Adam beugte sich vor. „Tom, wenn wir gutes Holz haben und pünktlich liefern, dann bekommen wir auch noch andere Aufträge. Wir können bei der Sache nicht verlieren."

Tom atmete schwer aus. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, was mit dir und Koko ist, aber ich wollte eigentlich nächstes Jahr heiraten und meine Ersparnisse sollten für den Fall sein, wenn ich die Nase voll von dem hier habe. Aber gut. Ich vertraue dir."

Tom stand auf und reichte Adam die Hand. Mit einem breiten Grinsen nahm er sie an. „Du wirst mir danken, wenn wir später vor deinem Haus sitzen, Zigarre rauchen und deinen Enkelkindern beim Spielen zusehen."

„Ich nehme dich beim Wort, Buddy und jetzt lass uns dieses Büro verlassen und in die Stadt reiten. Ich brauche ein Bier."

Adam zog sich die Jacke an. „Aber denk daran, genug Geld einzustecken. Du hast die Wette verloren. Ich habe bis heute nicht beim Sheriff übernachtet."

„Kannst du das nicht mal vergessen."

„Nein."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hoss stand in der Ecke und hoffte, dass der Abend endlich vorbei sein würde. Er hatte Pa immer wieder angeboten, zu Hause auf Little Joe und Sarah aufzupassen, aber sein Vater hatte darauf bestanden, dass er mit zum Fest kommen soll. Dabei wusste doch sein Vater genau, dass er nicht gerne tanzte und mit wem sollte er es denn auch probieren. So hatte er sich mit dem einen oder anderen, den er aus der Schule kannte, über Pferde unterhalten, aber sonst meistens nur den anderen beim Tanzen zugesehen. Vor kurzem sind dann auch Tom und Adam erschienen und man konnte ihnen ansehen, dass sie bereits schon mehr als ein Bier im Saloon getrunken haben, worüber Pa natürlich nicht begeistert war. Aber so, wie es Adams Art war, hatte er nur seinem Vater auf die Schulter geklopft und ihm grinsend etwas gesagt, was Hoss nicht hören konnte und hat ihn dann stehen lassen, um mit Grace zu tanzen.

Hoss stellte sein Glas auf den Tisch und lief zu Emillia. „Hoss, was machst du denn für ein Gesicht?"

Hoss steckte die Hände in die Taschen und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Du hast keinen Spaß?"

„Nicht so richtig."

Sie fasste Hoss am Arm. „Glaube mir, Hoss. Nächstes Jahr wird es schon anders aussehen. Dann bist du achtzehn und wirst die Welt mit anderen Augen sehen."

Hoss sah nach unten. „An nächstes Jahr will ich gar nicht denken."

„Warum das nicht."

Er zuckte wieder mit den Schultern. „Nur so."

Leicht fassungslos sah Emillia ihn an. „Warum macht dein Vater und ihr Jungs euch das Leben immer nur so schwer? Warum redet ihr nicht darüber, was euch bedrückt?"

Etwas verschüchtert sah Hoss an ihr vorbei. „Na, ja ….früher habe ich mit Adam darüber geredet, wenn etwas war."

„Ja…." Emillia wartete, ob noch mehr kommen würde. „…Und warum dann jetzt nicht mehr?"

Hoss wurde rot. „Ich denke….er würde mich nur auslachen."

„Nein, Hoss. Das würde er sicher nicht machen."

Hoss nickte mehrmals. „Doch, das würde er. Ich bin mir sicher."

„Dann sag es mir. Ich lache sicher nicht."

Immer noch mit rotem Gesicht schüttelte er den Kopf. „Nein…Nein…es ist ja auch nichts. Ich denke mal, wir gehen bald. Ich werde solange draußen warten."

Emillia sah ihn traurig an „Hoss…."

„Ist schon gut, Mum. Bis gleich."

Hoss drehte sich um und verließ das Gebäude. Draußen schlenderte er etwas herum und sah in die Sterne. Nach einer Weile machte er wieder kehrt und lief zurück. Kurz vor dem Hotel stockte er. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er Adam und Grace. Langsam ging er in die Richtung seines Bruders. Als er sah, dass Adam Grace küssen wollte, wurden seine Schritte schneller und er packte Adam an der Schulter und drehte ihn zu sich. „Kannst du mir mal sagen, was du hier gerade machen willst?"

Völlig überrascht und entgeistert sah Adam ihn an. Mit beiden Händen schubste Hoss ihn gegen die Brust, so dass Adam einige Schritte rückwärtsgehen musste. „Denkst du bei dem, was du hier machst, auch mal an Koko?"

Wieder schubste Hoss ihn. Nur dieses Mal schlug ihm Adam die Hand weg. „Hoss, kannst du mal bitte aufhören damit und ich glaube, es geht dich nichts an, was ich hier mache."

Erneut schubste Hoss ihn. „Natürlich geht es mich etwas an. Koko ist meine Freundin und sehe nicht zu, wie du ihr mal wieder wehtun willst, wie damals mit Brenda."

Beide waren so auf sich konzentriert, dass sie nicht mitbekamen, wie Grace den Ort verließ. Da sie fest damit rechnete, dass die zwei Brüder sich schlagen würden, suchte sie Ben um ihn Bescheid zu sagen. „Brenda?"

„Ja, damals war es Brenda und heute ist es Grace. Wie kannst du nur so gemein sein und morgen sitzt du mit Koko wieder bei uns am Tisch oder lädst Grace gleich mit dazu ein?"

Adam kam einen Schritt näher. Seine Stimme war sehr ernst. „Wärst du nicht mein Bruder, hättest du jetzt eine zu sitzen."

Mit voller Wucht schubste Hoss ihn von sich weg. „Was hindert dich daran? Oder hast du einfach nur Angst, weil du weißt, ich bin stärker."

Wieder ärgerte sich Adam, dass er mehr als zwei Bier getrunken hatte. Dabei hatte er sich es so fest vorgenommen, nach dem Vorfall am Strand in Boston nie wieder zu viel zu trinken. Aber er und Tom hatten auf den Vertrag angestoßen und dann noch der Brandy bei ihm zu Hause. So versuchte Adam, irgendwie seine innere Ruhe wiederzufinden. „Hoss was mit mir und Koko ist, geht nur uns beide etwas an. Sonst niemanden."

Hoss kam wieder auf ihn zu und stieß ihm mit den Fingern gegen die Brust. „Nein, großer Bruder. Das kannst du gerne immer wieder Pa erzählen, aber ich kenne Koko genauso lange wie du und ich habe, als du weg warst, fast jeden Tag bei ihr verbracht. So geht es mich auch verflucht nochmal etwas an."

Die ganze Zeit lief Adam rückwärts, während Hoss immer wieder gegen seinen Oberkörper stieß. Adams innere Ruhe neigte sich dem Ende zu. Wütend schlug er Hoss Hand erneut weg. „Hoss ich…."

Weiter kam er nicht, denn Hoss packte ihn mit beiden Händen am Kragen. Bevor er aber etwas sagen konnte, war Ben da und zog Hoss von Adam weg. Er stand zwischen den beiden Brüdern und sah sie wütend an. „Könnt ihr zwei mir mal bitte sagen, was in euch gefahren ist?"

„Mein lieber Bruder hat in Boston verlernt, was Ehrlichkeit ist." Ben sah ihn verständnislos an. „Ist schon in Ordnung, Pa. Ich warte am Wagen." Bevor Hoss loslief, richtete er den Finger auf Adam. „Ich vergesse das nicht, Adam und ich werde auch nicht dabei zusehen. Entweder klärst du das, oder ich mache das."

Dann ging Hoss los und ließ einen ratlosen Ben zurück und einen Bruder, der mit hängendem Kopf sich die Augen rieb.

„Adam…,kannst du mir bitte erklären, was hier los ist?"

Adam verschränkte die Arme und rieb sich mit zwei Fingern an der Nasenwurzel. „Pa, eigentlich wollte ich nicht zusagen, aber Amarok hat mich gefragt, ob ich mit ihm ab Mittwoch mitgehe, um dem großen Geist nahe zu kommen."

„Dem großen Geist? Adam, wie viel hast du getrunken?"

„Pa, das heißt nichts anders, als dass ich mal Ruhe brauche. Ich bin am Sonntag wieder zurück."

„Ich dachte eigentlich, in Boston hätte sich das gelegt mit dir und den ganzen Indianersachen und was hat es damit zu tun, was gerade hier passiert ist."

Adam atmete aus. „Glaub mir Pa, eine Menge. Ich werde mich gleich bei Hoss entschuldigen."

„Ich brauche dich aber nächste Woche, Adam. Kannst du das nicht verschieben?"

„Nein, Pa. Das kann ich nicht. Ich werde Mittwoch mit Amarok aufbrechen. Ob du willst oder nicht."

Bens Schnaufen war sicher bis zur Ponderosa zu hören, aber er hatte Emillia versprochen, sich nicht mehr so oft mit Adam zu streiten und mehr Geduld zu haben. „Gut mein Junge, aber auch wenn ich mich immer wiederhole. Du lebst in unserer Welt, nicht in der der Indianer. Darüber solltest du dir langsam klar werden."

Beide liefen schweigend zurück zum Hotel.


	47. Chapter 47

Ben hob erstaunt den Kopf. Wer könnte am Sonntagmorgen so früh an die Tür klopfen? Er schaute die anderen am Tisch an, die genauso erstaunt aussahen. Adam zuckte mit den Schultern und stand auf, um die Tür zu öffnen und sein Erstaunen wurde noch größer, als er Amarok vor sich stehen sah. Dann jedoch verwandelte sich sein Gesicht und er war voller Sorge und mit leiser Stimme sprach er zu Kokos Vater. „Was ist passiert?"

Amarok lächelte und legte seine Hand auf Adams Schulter. „Mein junger Krieger brauch nicht in Sorge zu sein. Ich bin hier, weil ich schon heute mit dir aufbrechen will."

„Heute?"

Adam sah über seine Schulter zum Tisch, von dem gerade Ben aufstand und ebenfalls zur Tür kam. „Guten Morgen, Amarok. Was führt dich zu uns?"

„Ich bin gekommen, um heute mit Wynono auf seine Reise zu gehen."

„Auf eine Reise?"

Verwundert blickte Ben zwischen Adam und Amarok hin und her. „Wir können gleich aufbrechen, Wynono. Du brauchst nichts mitzunehmen."

„Oh… einen Moment…" Ben fasste Adam am Arm. „…..Du wolltest am Mittwoch eine Pause einlegen. Von heute war nicht die Rede."

Adam sah auf die Hand seines Vaters und zog seinen Arm langsam weg. „Pa., wenn Amarok meint, wir sollten heute schon aufbrechen, dann gehen wir heute auch."

„Ich warte draußen auf dich, mein junger Krieger."

Adam nickte, legte sich seinen Waffengurt an, nahm seine Jacke und seinen Hut. Noch immer sah Ben ihn ungläubig an. „Du willst doch nicht einfach so los? Wo wollt ihr denn hin? Willst du nicht noch etwas einpacken?"

„Pa, dort wo wir hingehen, brauchen wir nichts."

Wieder griff Ben nach Adams Arm und sah ihn jetzt etwas ängstlich an. „Adam, was macht ihr in den nächsten Tagen? Und wann seid ihr zurück?"

„Das weiß ich nicht, Pa. Ich war gestern bei Amarok und habe mit ihm geredet und ihm gesagt, dass ich ihn begleiten werde. Mehr weiß ich auch nicht. Ich muss jetzt los."

Nach einigen Schritten jedoch drehte Adam sich noch einmal um. „Pa, du kannst Hoss fragen, was es bedeutet, dem großen Geist nahe zu kommen. Er kann es dir erklären."

Er lächelte seinen Vater noch einmal an und lief dann in den Stall, um sein Pferd fertig zu machen.

Beide ritten eine Zeitlang in Richtung der Berge, ohne zu reden. Erst am späten Nachmittag, als sie Berge bereits erreicht hatten und in einem Tal standen, richtete Amarok das Wort wieder an ihn. „Wynono, dort hinter diesem Berg werden wir diese Zeit zusammen verbringen. Ich werde dich auf deiner eigenen Reise begleiten."

„Meine eigene Reise?"

Kokos Vater lächelte wieder. „Es wird Zeit, dass die Seele und das Herz meines jungen Kriegers seinen Platz finden. Du bist seit vielen Monden wieder zu Hause, aber du irrst immer noch wie ein Bison durch den Tag, auf der Suche nach seiner Herde. Du musst es weiter suchen, das große Geheimnis und wenn du bereit bist, wirst du es auf deiner Reise finden."

Adam sah zu dem Berg. Er kannte einige Rituale der Indianer und fragte sich, was Amarok von ihm erwartete. „Ich sehe eine leichte Besorgnis in deinen Augen, aber du musst dich nicht fürchten. Auch wenn in deinen Adern nicht das Blut meines Volkes fließt, trägst du aber unsere Stärke in deinem Geist und in deinem Herzen.

Du weißt, dass jeder Krieger unseres Stammes einen Schutzgeist hat und nun wirst auch du auf die Suche nach deinem gehen."

Adam blickte Amarok an. „ Ich weiß, welche Bedeutung sie haben und weiß auch, dass die jungen Krieger in das Dorf erst zurückkehren, wenn sie ihn gefunden haben, aber ich weiß nicht, was sie bei ihrer Reise machen."

„Ich werde dich am Anfang der Reise begleiten. Der Rest liegt dann bei dir."

„Dann soll es so sein."

Kokos Vater wandte sich zu seinem Pferd, löste das Zaumzeug und nahm die Decke ab. „Die Pferde werden wir hier im Tal lassen und das letzte Stück zu Fuß gehen. Auch deine Waffen kannst du hier lassen. Die wirst du nicht brauchen."

Adam schnallte den Gurt ab und entfernte den Sattel von Sport. Dann liefen die beiden auf den Berg. Auf dem Weg dorthin sammelten er und Amarok Holz für das Feuer.

Dann standen sie auf einer Anhöhe. Der Blick reichte bis weit in die Ferne. Kein anderer Berg versperrte ihnen die Sicht. Ein kleines Rinnsal schlängelte sich den Berg hinunter. Auf der Anhöhe hatte sich ein kleiner Bach daraus gebildet.

„Koko hat mir berichtet, dass du in der großen Stadt ein Tal der Stille gefunden hast und dort das befolgt hast, was ich dir geraten habe. Deine jetzige Reise wird etwas anders sein. Du wirst Tag und Nacht auf den Wind, die Tiere, das Gras, und die Steine hören und versuchen, dich für die Botschaften der Elemente zu öffnen. Du wirst nicht von dem leben, das die Natur dir schenkt. Du wirst erst wieder etwas zu dir nehmen, wenn deine Reise beendet ist."

Amarok zeigte auf den Bach. „ Aber bevor du deine Reise antreten kannst, musst du dich befreien von all den Lasten, die du mit dir trägst. Du musst deine Kleidung und deinen Körper reinigen."

Adam atmete tief durch und ging zum Bach, während Amarok das Feuer entfachte.

Später setzte sich Adam vor das Feuer und sah durch die Flammen hindurch in die Ferne und schob all seine unnützen Gedanken zur Seite, um sich nur noch auf die Geräusche der Natur zu konzentrieren.

Der erste Tag und die erste Nacht stellten für Adam kein Problem dar, aber bereits in der zweiten Nacht merkte er den Schlafentzug, und dass er seit Stunden kein Wasser mehr zu sich genommen hatte. Am dritten Tag bekam er nur noch am Rande mit, wie Amarok das Lager hin und wieder verließ. Die Hitze des Feuers wurde immer unerträglicher und er war froh, dass er seine Jacke und sein Hemd nicht anhatte. Der Wind, das Schreien der Vögel und das Knacken des Feuers vermischten sich mit seinen Gedanken, die schon lange nicht mehr in klaren Linien verliefen.

Dann war er sich nicht mehr bewusst, ob es Tag oder Nacht war. Der Wind in seinem Kopf wurde immer stärker und lauter. Er stand am Rande der Anhöhe und sah hinunter. Dann breitete er die Arme aus und streckte den Kopf nach hinten.

Der kühle Wind fühlte sich gut auf seiner Haut an. Langsam schloss Adam die Augen und ließ sich nach vorne fallen. Im Fallen hörte er den Wind nicht mehr. Nur die Stille umschloss ihn. Er öffnete die Augen und sah den Boden auf sich zukommen. Es war aber nicht der steinige Boden der Berge. Es war eine Frühlingswiese, die sich im näherte.

Er drehte sich auf den Rücken und schaute zum Himmel hoch. Obwohl sich die Sonne im Morgentau auf der Wiese gespiegelt hatte, war über ihm der Himmel schwarz und die Sterne leuchteten grell in seinen Augen. Adam kniff die Augen zusammen. Er blinzelte mehrmals, aber das Bild änderte sich nicht. Er sah, wie sein Vater und der Rest der Familie einen Stern in der Hand hatten und ihm den Weg zur Wiese zeigten. Sanft spürte Adam, wie sein Rücken den Boden berührte. Der Himmel änderte seine Farbe und die Gesichter verschwanden.

Wieder schloss er die Augen und nahm seine Umgebung nur mit den Sinnen war. Dort war wieder das leise Rauschen des Windes. Der Duft des Frühlings drang in seine Nase. Er hörte das Summen der Bienen und das Rascheln eines Tieres, das sich durch das Gras bewegte. Adam drehte den Kopf und öffnete die Augen, um zu sehen, was sich ihm näherte. Seine Augen stachen hervor. Seine Atmung wurde schneller. Direkt vor ihm befand sich eine Schlange mit erhobenem Kopf, die ihm in die Augen sah. Die Schlange legte den Kopf schief und es sah aus, als ob sie Adam genau beobachten würde. Zu seiner eigenen Überraschung wurde seine Atmung ruhiger. Vorsichtig drehte er sich auf den Bauch, ohne jedoch die Schlange dabei aus den Augen zu lassen. Das Tier senkte leicht den Kopf, so dass ihre Augen nun auf gleicher Höhe waren und nur wenige Zentimeter sie trennten. So lagen sie beide sich gegenüber, ohne dass sich einer bewegte.

Nach einer Zeit, die Adam nicht einschätzen konnte, senkte die Schlange den Kopf und schlängelte weiter auf ihn zu. Adam rührte sich nicht, als sie über seine Schulter auf seinen Rücken glitt und dort verharrte. Dann jedoch erstarrte er, als er spürte, wie sich ihre Zähne in seinen Nacken bohrten. Er öffnete den Mund, aber kein Laut kam heraus. Die Schlange ließ ihn wieder los, um sich dann um seinen Hals zu legen. Aber sie drückte nicht zu, sondern ihr Kopf befand sich wieder vor seinem Gesicht.

Adam setzte sich vorsichtig in den Schneidersitz. Langsam hob er seinen Arm und strich mit zwei Fingern über den Kopf des Tieres. Dieses schmiegte sich dann an seine Wange und schlängelte sich nun um seinen Kopf, um dann über seinen Oberkörper wieder zu Boden zu gleiten. Sie entfernte sich ein Stück von ihm. Dann hob sie erneut den Kopf und schaute zu ihm zurück. Adam stand auf und folgte ihrem Weg mit seinen Augen.

Auf der Wiese tauchten wie aus dem Nichts Gebäude und Gestalten auf. Adam lief nun los, um der Schlange nachzugehen. Um so näher er kam, um so mehr erkannte er, was vor ihm war. Es war die Ponderosa, die Universität und das Haus von Mr. Francois. Die Schlange glitt um jedes Gebäude herum, ohne es zu berühren. Vor der Ponderosa jedoch stoppte sie und häutete sich. Danach setzte sie ihren Weg fort. Auch die Personen, die auf der Wiese standen, erkannte er. Es waren sein Vater und Mr. Francois, seine Mutter, Inger, Marie, Emillia, Koko und Bridget. Sie sahen aber nicht zu ihm oder der Schlange. Sie liefen lachend auf eine Mauer zu. Die Schlange überholte die Gruppe und glitt über die Wand.

Adam erschrak, als mit einem Donnern kleine Löcher in der Mauer entstanden und der Kopf der Schlange immer wieder aus einem heraus sah. Adam macht einen Bogen, um zu sehen, was sich hinter der Mauer befand und erschrak erneut. Direkt vor der Wand stand ein Bison. Größer, als er jemals gesehen hatte. Die Schlange kam wieder näher und schlängelte sich um seine Beine, um dann zu dem Bison zu kriechen. Fasziniert sah Adam zu, wie das kleine Tier sich an den Beinen des Bisons nach oben schlängelte, bis es seinen Kopf erreicht hatte. Dort rollte es sich zwischen den Hörnern zusammen, aber der Kopf lag so, dass die Augen ihn immer noch ansahen. Dann gab der Boden unter Adam nach und er fiel in die Schwärze der Nacht.

Adam riss die Augen auf. Sein Herz schlug so laut, dass es in den Ohren schmerzte. Sein Kopf dröhnte und sein ganzer Körper schrie nach Wasser. Er fiel zur Seite weg und atmete den Staub und Sand vom Boden ein. Sein Körper bäumte sich auf, als er wild anfing zu husten. Eine Hand half ihm, sich wieder richtig hinzusetzen. Adam konnte nicht sehen, wer vor ihm stand. Er nahm nur Lichter wahr. Dann fühlte er das kühle Nass auf seinen Lippen. Gierig suchten seine Hände nach der Quelle. Mit beiden Händen hielt er einen Beutel fest und trank den Inhalt mit einem Zug leer. Was ihm sein Magen aber nach wenigen Sekunden sehr übel nahm. Hustend und keuchend kniete Adam auf dem Boden. Sei ganzer Körper zitterte. „Du musst langsam trinken, Wynono. Dann kehrt die Ruhe auch wieder zu dir zurück."

Wieder nahm Adam einen Beutel mit Wasser in die Hand. Aber dieses mal trank er nur kleine Schlucke. Nach und nach beruhigte sich sein Körper und Adam konnte wieder klar sehen. Es war später Nachmittag, aber die Sonne war noch nicht ganz hinter den Bergen verschwunden. Adam schüttete sich das Wasser über den Kopf und genoss die Kühle, die sich um seinen Körper legte.

Erst als es dunkel war fand Adam die Kraft, um mit Amarok zu sprechen. Dieser reichte ihm jedoch zuvor eine kleine Schüssel mit getrocknetem Fleisch, Beeren und Nüssen. „Auch hier nimm die Nahrung mit Bedacht zu dir. Dein Magen muss sich erst wieder daran gewöhnen, dass er etwas bekommt."

Adam nickte und nahm zuerst etwas von den Nüssen zu sich. „War deine Reise erfolgreich, Wynono?"

Adam stellte die Schüssel auf seine Beine ab und überlegte. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, Amarok. Ich habe nicht alles verstanden."

„Dann berichtet mir von deiner Reise und gemeinsam sehen wir, was der große Geist dir mitgeteilt hat."

Adam verschloss die Augen und versuchte, alles so genau wiederzugeben, wie er es erlebt hatte. Als Adam endete, lächelte Amarok ihn an. „Es wundert mich nicht, dass die Schlange dich ausgesucht hat."

Adam holte tief Luft. „Die Schlange ist mein Schutzgeist?"

„Du scheinst nicht erfreut darüber zu sein?"

„Ich bin …..überrascht. Schlangen und ich hatten bis her kein gutes Verhältnis zueinander."

„Ja .Das dachte ich mir schon. Sonst hätte sie dich nicht gebissen.

Wynono, warum denkst du, dass der Bison hinter der Mauer stand und die Schlange sich auf beiden Seiten bewegen konnte."

Adam senkte den Kopf und legte seine zusammen gefalteten Hände an die Stirn. „Du weißt es, Wynono, aber du willst es dir nicht eingestehen." Adam nickte leicht. „Vielleicht kann ich es dir etwas einfacher machen. Indem ich dir sage, dass es dir vorgegeben ist, so zu sein wie du bist. Weißt du, in welchem Sternkreiszeichen du bei meinem Volk geboren bist?"

„Nein."

„Du bist im Zeichen des roten Habichts geboren. Krieger, die in diesem Zeichen geboren sind, finden sich oft in brenzligen oder heißen Situationen wieder, an denen eine stete Spannung herrscht. Sie suchen die Herausforderung, Situationen oder auch Begebenheiten, bei denen ihre starke geistige und körperliche sowie emotionale Energie benötigt wird. Sie lieben die Sonne und die Wärme. Sie sind klassische Frühlings- und Sommerkinder. Nachteile für die, die im Zeichen des roten Habichts geboren sind, ist der innere Kampf, den sie zwischen Klarheit und Logik einerseits und der Gefühlswelt anderseits ausfechten müssen. Auf emotionaler Ebene haben sie oft mehr zu bieten, als viele der anderen Sternzeichen. Da sie aber eine gewisse Klarheit bevorzugen, gibt es innerlich immer wieder einen Kampf. Aber sie sind sehr anpassungsfähig und hilfsbereit. Sie nehmen sich Zeit für ihre Mitmenschen und schaffen es, deren Ideen und Vorschläge auch zu fördern. Sofern man sich die Mühe macht, einen Habichtgeborenen richtig kennen zu lernen, wird dieser einem die Gabe verleihen können, seine eigenen Gefühle zu verstehen und zu offenbaren."

Als er Amarok antwortete, legte er seine Hände vor das Gesicht. „So einfach ist es nicht, Amarok."

„Erzählst du mir, warum du eine Mauer gebaut hast, um die Leute fernzuhalten, die dich lieben?"

„Wenn ich meine Emotionen kontrollieren kann, kann ich auch den Schmerz kontrollieren."

„Dann lag der große Geist richtig mit der Schlange. Auch sie steht dafür, dass sie ihre wahren Gefühle nicht zeigen will. Sie geht durch das Leben aufrecht und stark. Wird gefürchtet, aber lässt keinen zu nahe an sich heran aus Angst, verletzt zu werden."

„Aber die Schlange hat sich auf den Bison gelegt. Sie war nicht bei mir."

„Sie war bei dir." Adam sah ihn verwundert an. „Der Bison ist stark und sanftmütig. Reizt man ihn aber, sollte man ihm lieber aus dem Weg gehen. Er muss bei seiner Herde leben. Sonst ist er einsam und stirbt an gebrochenem Herzen und das wird passieren, wenn er es nicht schafft, die Mauer zu durchbrechen. Ich habe dir einmal gesagt, Wynono, du sollst den Augenblick leben und nicht ängstlich in die Zukunft sehen."

Zum ersten Mal in den ganzen Jahren stand Adam auf und lief von Amarok weg, um sich zu sammeln. Er stellte sich an den Rand der Anhöhe und sah in die Nacht.

„Du hast schon viel erlebt, Wynono und es wird nicht einfach für dich sein, aber um glücklich zu werden, musst du damit anfangen, die Mauern, die dich umgeben, einzureißen."

Adam drehte den Kopf zu Kokos Vater, der nun neben ihm stand. „Das versuche ich…..das versuche ich schon seit Jahren, aber immer wenn ich denke, ich bin dazu bereit, passiert etwas, das die Mauer noch verstärkt. Es ist genauso schwer für mich, wie in diesen zwei Welten zu leben."

„Solange du diese Mauer in dir hast, wirst du es in keiner Welt leicht haben, aber vielleicht hat dir deine Reise geholfen. Denn kein Mensch beginnt zu sein, bevor er seine Vision empfangen hat.

Du wirst diesen Berg nicht verlassen und ein anderer Mensch sein, Wynono. Die Tage sollten dir nur zeigen, wo dein Weg lang gehen sollte, damit deine Seele und dein Herz eine Einheit bilden können. Dein Schutzgeist wird dich von nun an für immer begleiten und an deiner Seite sein, wenn du es zulässt. Er wird dein Selbstvertrauen stärken, so dass du in der Liebe, im Handel oder im Kampf erfolgreich sein kannst."

„Hilft er mir auch, meine Ängste zu besiegen?"

„Wenn du dich deinen Ängsten stellst, dann wird er bei dir sein."

„Ich glaube, ich werde noch oft auf diesen Berg gehen müssen, bevor ich sie alle besiegt habe."

„Dein Schutzgeist hat dir gezeigt, dass schon viele Löcher in der Mauer vorhanden sind aber du wirst die Mauer nicht an einem Tag zum Einstürzen bringen. Versuche weiter, kleine Öffnungen zu schaffen. Dann sind sie echt und von Dauer."

Adam rieb sich die Augen. „Die Reise hat mich müde gemacht, Amarok."

„Es war auch eine sehr lange Reise und vieles wirst du auch erst mit der Zeit verstehen. Ruh dich jetzt aus. Morgen reiten wir dann ins Dorf und feiern den Erfolg deiner Reise mit dem Stamm und du bekommst etwas geschenkt, das dich immer an deine Vision erinnern soll. Wenn die Sonne dann den Mond verabschiedet hat, kannst du wieder zurück zu deiner Familie gehen."

„Danke, Amarok dass du mich begleitest hast."

Nickend fasste Amarok ihn wieder an die Schulter und verließ das Lager. Adam kehrte zurück zum Feuer und aß und trank noch etwas, dann legte er sich auf den Boden und schlief sofort ein.

Zitternd wachte er am nächsten Tag auf. Das Feuer war in der Nacht ausgegangen und Adam spürt jetzt deutlich, dass es bereits Herbst war. Er stand auf, lief zum Bach schüttete sich Wasser ins Gesicht und holte tief Luft. Adam hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange er eigentlich schon auf diesem Berg war und ob er jetzt auf Amarok warten oder schon ins Dorf reiten sollte. Am Stand der Sonne müsste es kurz vor der Mittagszeit sein. Er blickte sich um und fand sein Hemd und seine Jacke. Beides zog er sich an und setzte sich dann an den Rand der Anhöhe und dachte über das, was er erlebt hatte, nach. Vieles von dem, was er gesehen und gefühlt hatte, hatte er noch nicht verstanden, aber was er verstanden hatte war, dass er sich nicht mehr ständig etwas vormachen konnte. Koko und sein Herz schlugen nicht im Rhythmus der Liebe und er sollte es endlich für sie beide einsehen und mit ihr klären.

„Mein junger Krieger sollte seiner Seele jetzt Ruhe gönnen. Gib dir Zeit, alles zu verstehen."

Adam drehte sich um. Hinter ihm stand Amarok und reichte ihm eine Hand. Er ließ sich von Kokos Vater hochziehen und beide verließen den Berg.

Schon von weitem konnte man die Trommeln im Dorf hören.

In dem Moment, in dem sie in das Dorf ritten, kamen zwei der jüngeren Krieger und hielten ihre Pferde fest und führten, nachdem sie abgestiegen waren, diese fort. Amarok berührte Adam leicht am Arm. „Lege deine Waffe und deinen Hut ab und wenn es dir nicht zu kalt ist, ziehe dein Hemd aus. Danach gehe zu meinem Vater."

Adam sah zur Mitte des Dorfes, wo Amaroks Vater und der Schamane stand und auf ihn warteten. Adam legte seine Sachen ab und reichte sie an einen der Krieger, der neben ihm stand. Dann lief er langsam zur Dorfmitte.

Sein Herz schlug etwas schneller, aber er versuchte, sich damit zu beruhigen, dass das - egal was jetzt kommen würde - nicht schlimmer sein kann, als die letzten Tage. „Ich begrüße dich, Wynono. Der Stamm der Gosiute ist stolz auf den Chaska von Amarok. Du hast deine Reise erfolgreich zu Ende geführt. Dir und deinem Schutzgeist zu Ehren werden wir ein Fest feiern. Unser Schamane wird dich für das Fest vorbereiten."

Der Schamane begann mit einem Gesang und umkreiste Adam mehrmals. Jedes Mal, wenn er direkt vor ihm stand, strich er aus einem Topf Farbe in Adams Gesicht. Am Ende hob er beide Hände in den Himmel und er bat den großen Geist, seinen Stamm, Adam und seine Familie zu beschützen. Dann sah er Adam in die Augen und er musste sich Mühe geben, den Blick des Schamanen Stand zu halten.

Das Trommeln wurde immer lauter und Adam spürte, wie eine Wärme in ihm aufstieg, aber er würde auf keinen Fall den Blick senken. Der Schweiß trat ihm auf die Stirn. Er sah nur die Augen des Schamanen. Was um ihn herum geschah, nahm er nicht mehr wahr. Dann endlich löste der Schamane den Blick und sprach wieder zu dem großen Geist. Doch dieses Mal verstand Adam kein Wort von dem, was er sagte. Zu schnell waren seine Worte.

Mit einem Mal verstummten die Trommeln und der Gesang. „Seit vielen Monden bist du ein gern gesehener Gast in unserem Dorf gewesen, aber nun hast du dich so mutig und tapfer gezeigt wie unsere stärksten Krieger. Du bist nicht nur der Sohn des weißen Mannes auf der anderen Seite des Baches. Jetzt bist du auch ein Sohn des großen Geistes. Möge er dich beschützen und führen auf der sandigen Straße deines Lebens."

Amaroks Vater reichte dem Schamanen eine Kette, die dieser Adam um den Hals legte. Adam blickte an sich hinunter. Die Kette war nicht sehr lang. Am Ende des Bandes hing eine sehr kleine getrocknete Schlange. „Diese Kette soll dich immer an deinen Schutzgeist erinnern und nun mein großer Krieger feiere mit uns dein Fest."

Der Schamane zeigte mit seiner Hand in Richtung der Tipis. Dort stand Koko und grinste ihn an. Adam verließ die Mitte und ging zu ihr. Koko nahm ihn in den Arm und drückte ihn. Mit einem noch größeren Grinsen ließ sie ihn wieder los. „Eine Schlange Adam?"

Adam verzog das Gesicht. „Ich hätte auch lieber den Bison genommen, aber wenn ich es recht bedenke…der wäre an einer Kette doch etwas schwer."

Sie lachten beide und Koko nahm ihn am Arm und sie setzten sich zu den andern in den Kreis.

Die Feier dauerte die ganze Nacht und immer wieder wurden Tänze mit lebenden Schlangen vorgeführt, die - wenn sie Adam zu nahe kamen - immer noch für einen schnelleren Herzschlag bei ihm sorgten.

Erst am nächsten Mittag kehrten Koko, Adam und ihre Mutter zur Farm zurück. Bevor sie das Haus betraten, hielt Adam seine Freundin am Arm fest. „Koko, wir müssen reden."

„Ich weiß Adam, aber nicht heute. Du solltest nach Hause reiten und dich ausruhen. Es liegen anstrengende Tage hinter dir. Das wirst du noch merken."

„O.k. Aber wir reden."

„Natürlich. Das machen wir."

Adam saß im Sattel, aber bevor er los ritt, musste er noch eine Frage stellen. „Koko, welcher Tag ist heute."

Sie musste lachen. „Dass du mich das einmal fragst. Es ist Sonntag."

Adam zog eine Augenbraue hoch und puste tief aus. Dann ritt er los nach Hause.

Erst als er sein Pferd abgesattelt hatte, merkte er wirklich, wie kaputt und müde er war. Mit schweren Schritten öffnete er die Tür. „Adam. Da bist du ja wieder. Pa hat sich schon Sorgen gemacht."

„Hallo, Hoss, Winona."

Sarah kletterte das Sofa hinunter und rannte sofort mit ausgestreckten Armen zu ihm. „Ich habe dich auch vermisst, mein Sonnenschein. Wo ist der Rest, Hoss?"

„Sie sind alle in der Stadt und essen dort zu Mittag. Da Sarah in der Woche Fieber hatte, wollte Pa eigentlich zu Hause bleiben, aber ich habe gesagt, sie können ruhig gehen."

Adam schmunzelte seine Schwester an. „Hast du mich so vermisst, dass du gleich krank wurdest?"

Sie brabbelte wild vor sich hin und zog ihm den Hut vom Kopf. „Hoss, ich weiß das Aponi frischen Kuchen gemacht hat. Reite doch rüber und verbringe den Nachmittag dort und ich kümmere mich um Sarah."

Hoss kratzte sich am Kopf. „Ich weiß nicht, Adam…dass soll jetzt nicht böse sein, aber du siehst ziemlich schlimm aus. Meinst du nicht, du willst dich lieber ausruhen?"

„Es geht schon, Hoss. Du kannst ruhig gehen. Winona und ich werden es uns schon gemütlich machen und außerdem macht sie doch auch gleich ihren Mittagsschlaf."

Hoss zögerte noch kurz, aber nahm dann seinen Hut. „Danke, Adam. Ich werde dir auch ein Stück mitbringen."

„Mach das. Und wir zwei werden jetzt ein wenig Spaß haben."

Zwei Stunden später polterte Little Joe ins Haus und blieb dann aber abrupt stehen und legte seinen Zeigefinger auf die Lippen als Ben und Emillia ins Haus kamen. Ben lächelte, als er sah, wie Sarah und Adam auf einer Decke auf dem Boden lagen und schliefen. In einem Arm von Adam lag Sarah und in der anderen Hand hatte er ein Buch. Ben sah zu Joe und seiner Frau und flüsterte nur. „Ich denke, wir gehen uns alle langsam umziehen und geben den beiden noch eine halbe Stunde, bevor wir sie wecken."

Sie liefen alle in Richtung Treppe, dann stoppte Ben noch einmal, nahm eine Decke vom Sofa und vorsichtig deckte er damit seine beiden Kinder am Boden zu.


	48. Chapter 48

Der Knall ließ ihn hochschrecken. Dann folgte die laute Stimme seines Vaters, der Little Joe ermahnte, dass jede Tür eine Klinke hat. Adam streckte sich und sah auf seine Uhr, die auf dem Tisch neben seinem Bett lag. Für seine Verhältnisse war es bereits sehr spät. Er streckte sich noch einmal und stand langsam auf. Gestern Nachmittag hatte er mit der Familie noch Kaffee getrunken, aber um ihre Fragen zu beantworten, war er einfach zu müde gewesen. Man hatte es seinem Vater angesehen, wie besorgt er um ihn war und Adam brauchte nicht in den Spiegel zu sehen, um zu wissen, wie er nach einer Woche auf dem Berg aussah. Er hatte nur noch die Kraft gehabt, sich bei Emillia zu bedanken, dass sie ihm Wasser für ein Bad warm gemacht und sein Bett frisch bezogen hatte. Adam sah in den Spiegel und musste leise lachen. Der Schlaf hatte ihn noch nicht besser aussehen lassen, was sicher auch daran lag, dass er gestern keine Lust gehabt hatte, sich zu rasieren. Er fuhr sich mit der Hand durch das Gesicht und entschloss sich, das erst nach dem Frühstück nachzuholen.

Bens Augen weiteten sich, als er Adam die Treppe herunter kommen sah. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was in der einen Woche, die er mit Amarok unterwegs war, passiert ist, aber was immer es auch war, es hatte seinem Sohn sämtliche Kraft aus dem Körper gezogen. Sein Gesicht war eingefallen und seine Augen waren klein und müde. Seine Schritte waren langsam und schwer. Hoss hatte ihm erklärt, was es bedeutet, dem großen Geist näherzukommen, aber so wie Adam aussah, muss etwas anderes passiert sein, aber was, wollte ihm Hoss gestern Abend nicht erzählen. Er sagte ihm nur, dass es Adams Reise war und dann sollte er es ihm selber erzählen, wenn er das möchte. So war Ben heute keinen Schritt weiter mit dem, was in den letzten Tagen passiert war.

„Guten Morgen, Adam"

Adam setzte sich auf seinen Platz und nahm sich einen Kaffee. „Guten Morgen."

Schweigend setzten sie das Frühstück fort. Selbst Little Joe merkte, dass es heute besser ist, lieber den Mund zu halten. „Adam, wenn du heute hoch zum Pass reitest, kannst du bitte noch die Hütten überprüfen, ob wir vor dem Winter noch etwas ausbessern müssen."

Adam brach etwas von dem Brot ab und sah seinen Vater an, aber bevor er ihm eine Antwort geben konnte, schaltete sich Hoss ein. „Pa, das kann ich doch machen."

Nur die Augen seines Vaters bewegten sich zu ihm. „Nein, Hoss du hast schon genug andere Sachen zu tun."

Adam lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. „Pa, ich bin müde und völlig erledigt und ich möchte mich heute nicht mit dir streiten. Ich würde mich gerne heute und morgen noch etwas ausruhen und dann am Mittwoch zum Pass reiten."

„Du weißt schon, dass du von einer kleinen Auszeit gesprochen hast und so wie du aussiehst, gehe ich davon aus, dass du auch am Mittwoch noch nicht in der Lage sein wirst, um zum Pass zu reiten. Deine kleine Pause würde dann schon fast zwei Wochen dauern."

Kopfschüttelnd stand Adam auf und ging nach oben in sein Zimmer. So hörte er nicht, wie Emillia ihre Tasse hart auf den Tisch stellte. „Musste das jetzt wieder sein, Ben?"

„Emillia.."

„Nein, ich werde mir nicht von dir den Mund verbieten lassen. So wie du weiß ich auch nicht, was Adam in der letzten Woche gemacht hat, aber so wie er aussieht, braucht er die nächsten Tage frei und wenn du nur etwas entgegenkommender wärst, würde er dir sicher auch erzählen, was passiert ist. Ich habe in meinem ganzen Leben noch nie zwei so sture Männer erlebt, die sich gegenseitig das Leben so schwer machen können, nur weil sie nicht mit einander reden." Sie schob den Stuhl zurück und stand auf. „Entschuldigt mich bitte. Ich brauche mal frische Luft."

Mit offen stehendem Mund sah Ben seiner Frau nach wie sie das Haus verließ.

Ein Klopfen weckte ihn. Im ersten Moment wusste Adam nicht, wo er war und woher das Klopfen kam. Dann realisierte er, dass er auf seinem Bett lag. Sein Blick fiel auf seine Uhr. Mit Entsetzen stellte er fest, dass es bereits später Nachmittag war. Er hatte sich doch nur kurz auf das Bett legen wollen, um sich danach zu rasieren. Mit einem kleinen Stöhnen stand Adam auf und öffnete seine Zimmertür. „Kann ich reinkommen?"

Adam öffnete die Tür etwas weiter und ließ Emillia in das Zimmer. Dann musste er sich kurz an der Tür festhalten. So wie es aussah, war er zu schnell aufgestanden. Adam atmete tief durch und setzte sich dann auf sein Bett. „Es wird nicht besser werden, wenn du nicht anfängst, wieder etwas zu essen. Nur von Kaffee und Wasser wirst du nicht wieder zu Kräften kommen." Sie stellte ihm eine Schüssel mit Suppe auf seinen Tisch. Etwas überrascht sah Adam sie an. „Du brauchst nicht so verwundert schauen. Koko war am Vormittag hier, aber du hast so fest geschlafen, dass du das nicht mitbekommen hast….Sie hat mir erzählt, was du letzte Woche gemacht hast."Sie nahm sich einen Stuhl und setzte sich ihm gegenüber. „Du hättest dabei sterben können, Adam."

Adam schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Amarok war bei mir. Er hätte es sicher nicht soweit kommen lassen."

Emillia stand auf und reichte Adam die Schüssel. „Adam, ich weiß, das ist eine sehr persönliche Frage, aber ich würde gerne verstehen, warum dir die Lebensweise der Indianer so wichtig ist. Ich meine, Hoss verbringt auch viel Zeit bei Koko und ihrer Familie, aber er würde nie das tun, was du machst."

Sie zeigte mit dem Finger auf die Schüssel und sah ihn ernst an und langsam fing Adam an, die Suppe zu essen. „Hoss hatte schon immer einen anderen Blick auf die Dinge, die ihn umgeben."

„Du weichst mir aus."

Unbewusst griff er an seine Kette. Er macht es weiter. Er schlängelt sich um alles herum, nur um keine Stellung beziehen zu müssen, was ihn angeht. Adam atmete schwer aus. Er konnte spüren, wie gut ihm die Suppe tat. Eine Wärme durchströmte seinen Körper und die Kopfschmerzen ließen etwas nach. „Weil es mir nicht leicht fällt, Emillia."

„Du bist es nicht gewohnt, darüber zu reden was dich betrifft." Da er nicht wusste, was er ihr antworten sollte, schwieg er. Sie holte tief Luft. „Auch wenn du gleich sauer mit mir sein wirst, aber ich muss dir das jetzt sagen. Dein Vater ist der Meinung, dass du mental der Stärkste von euch Jungen bist und mit beiden Beinen fest im Leben stehst. Dass du als Kind schon genau wusstest, was du wolltest, bereits sehr früh selbständig und verantwortungsbewusst warst und er nicht ständig ein Auge auf dich haben musste, und du die wenigste Zuwendung gebraucht hast. Aber ich sehe das anders. Ja, es stimmt, du bist sehr selbstbewusst und musstest - -wie ich gehört habe - schon recht früh Verantwortung übernehmen, aber in meinen Augen bist du der sensibelste von allen und hast es nur sehr gut gelernt, das hinter deiner Maske zu verbergen." Sie machte eine kleine Pause. „ Ich kenne deinen Vater jetzt sehr gut und kann mir vorstellen, wie deine Kindheit aussah und du kannst mir erzählen, was du willst, aber für mich ist es offensichtlich, dass dir eine Mutter gefehlt hat."

Alles in ihm rief, dass er aufstehen sollte, um das Zimmer zu verlassen. Er wollte nicht über sich reden. Er war nicht bereit dazu, weitere Öffnungen in der Mauer zuzulassen. Mit einem Mal hatte er das Gefühl, dass etwas Warmes auf seiner Brust lag. Er griff an die Stelle und hatte wieder die Kette in der Hand. Kühl lag sie dort drin. Er soll klein anfangen und Geduld haben. Es war nur so schwer. Er hatte es doch so oft schon versucht. Er schloss die Augen. Aber die letzten Tage sollen doch auch nicht umsonst gewesen sein .So gab er sich einen Ruck und fing an. „ Am Anfang war ich einfach nur gerne mit Koko zusammen. Dann fühlte ich mich bei Aponi und Amarok …geborgen." Er musste tief ausatmen, bevor er fortfahren konnte. „Die Gespräche mit Amarok haben mir geholfen, mit meiner Wut und meinen Ängsten umzugehen und um so mehr ich mit ihm sprach und die Welt der Gosiute kennenlernte, um so mehr merkte ich, dass das ein Teil von mir ist." Adam machte eine Pause, um selber darüber nachzudenken, warum ihm Kokos Welt so wichtig ist. „Es tut mir leid, Emillia. Ich kann es nicht besser erklären. Ich brauche die Welt der Gosiute, um in unserer Welt klar zu kommen."

Ganz langsam nickte Emillia mit dem Kopf. Sie hatte sehen können, wie viel Überwindung es Adam gekostet hatte, ihr das zu sagen und sie würde heute auch nicht fragen, was genau er damit , meinte. Sie wollte das dünne Band, das zwischen ihnen war, nicht kaputt machen.

„Adam, die ständigen kleinen Streitigkeiten zwischen deinem Vater und dir sind für uns Unbeteiligte sehr anstrengend. Sie entstehen auch nur, weil ihr beide nicht richtig miteinander redet. Er hat Angst, dass du die Ponderosa verlässt und du hast Angst, dich festzulegen. Vielleicht nutzt ihr die nächsten Tage, um euch mal in Ruhe zu unterhalten." Emillia stand auf und stellte den Stuhl zurück auf seinen Platz. „In der Küche ist noch mehr Suppe. Du solltest dir später noch eine Schüssel nehmen."

„Das werde ich machen, Emillia." Er erhob sich vom Bett. „Nachdem ich mich rasiert habe und…ich werde mit Pa reden. Versprochen."

Sie lächelte ihn an. „Danke, Adam."

Dann zog sie die Tür hinter sich zu.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nach dem Abendbrot war Adam draußen noch etwas spazieren gegangen, um so noch einmal die nötige Ruhe zu finden, um heute Abend mit seinem Vater zu reden. Er hatte fast die ganze Woche gebraucht, um wieder zu Kräften zu kommen und wenn er etwas ändern wollte, musste er bei seinem Vater anfangen. Er hatte ja nur die zwei Möglichkeiten. Die Ponderosa zu verlassen oder das Gespräch. Die Ranch zu verlassen, kam für ihn nicht in Frage. Das, was er in seiner Vision gesehen hatte und was er auch die ganze Zeit in Boston schon ahnte ist, dass die Ponderosa seine Heimat ist und er seine Familie um sich brauchte. Er betrat das Haus und sah Emillia an, die ihn gleich verstand.

„Sei mir bitte nicht böse Ben, aber ich bin sehr müde. Deswegen gehe ich heute etwas früher zu Bett."

Besorgt sah Ben seine Frau an. „Geht es dir etwa nicht gut?"

„Es ist alles in Ordnung. Wie gesagt, ich bin nur etwas müde."

Sie gab ihrem Mann einen Kuss und lief zur Treppe. „Gute Nacht, Adam."

„Gute Nacht, Emillia."

Adam setzte sich in den blauen Sessel und schwieg zunächst, genauso wie Ben, der weiter seine Zeitung las. Eine ganze Weile lang sah Adam einfach ins Feuer. „Du bist immer noch wütend auf mich?"

Ben legte seine Zeitung auf den Schoß und sah zu Adam, dessen Augen immer noch auf das Feuer gerichtet waren. „Ja, ich bin wütend auf dich, aber nur weil ich dich nicht verstehe und deine Handlungen nicht nachvollziehen kann."

Ben legte seine Arme auf die Sessellehne und versuchte, Geduld zu haben, was ihm sehr schwer fiel. Noch immer konnte er mit den langen Gesprächspausen, die Adam immer wieder einlegte, nicht richtig umgehen. Adams Kopf drehte sich zu seinem Vater. „Warum kannst du mich und meine Art zu Denken und zu Leben nicht einfach akzeptieren?"

Ben machte keine Pause. Er musste darüber auch nicht nachdenken. Die Antwort kam sofort. „Weil ich sie nicht verstehe und du nicht bereit bist, sie mir zu erklären."

„Weil du sie nicht verstehen willst und somit mir nicht zuhörst."

Ben faltete die Zeitung, die er auf dem Schoss hatte, zusammen und legte sie mit Nachdruck auf den Tisch. „Adam, du weißt, ich respektiere und akzeptiere Amarok und sein Volk, aber du bist keine neun Jahre alt mehr. Die Welt der Indianer ist nicht deine Welt und Amarok ist nicht dein Vater. Werde endlich erwachsen."

Adam war froh, dass er erst heute das Gespräch gesucht hatte. In ihm war eine Ruhe, wie schon lange nicht mehr. An einem anderen Tag wäre hier der Punkt gewesen, an dem das Gespräch mit seinem Vater wieder nur in eine Richtung gelaufen wäre. „Ich weiß, dass du mein Vater bist. Das werde ich nie vergessen, aber Amarok und Aponi sind für mich sehr wichtige Menschen. Seit wir hier in Nevada angekommen sind, sind sie an meiner Seite. Es gab Zeiten, die ich ohne sie nicht überstanden hätte und ja, sie sind so etwas wie meine zweite Familie."

Sein Vater wusste ganz genau, auf welche Zeiten Adam anspielte und eigentlich müsste er Amarok und Aponi dankbar sein, aber auf der anderen Seite machte es ihn wütend, dass sie in seinen Augen so viel Einfluss auf Adam hatten. „Ja, ich bin auch froh, dass sie dir in diesen Zeiten geholfen haben, aber das heißt nicht, dass du nach ihren Regeln leben musst oder erwartet das Amarok von dir, bevor du Koko heiraten kannst?"

„Koko und ich werden nicht heiraten."

Mit einem tiefen Atemzug setzte Ben sich gerade in den Sessel. Mit leiser und sehr tiefer Stimme setzte er das Gespräch fort. „Und du fragst mich, warum ich dich nicht verstehe?"

„Koko und ich wussten es eigentlich schon vor meiner Abreise nach Boston, aber richtig klar wurde es mir in der letzten Woche. Das was mich mit Koko verbindet, ist nicht die Liebe, die dich und Mum verbunden hat."

„Ich weiß nicht, ob du da nicht ein Fehler machst."

„Nein, Pa. Unsere Herzen schlagen nicht im selben Rhythmus der Liebe."

Ben lehnte sich ein Stück vor. „Genau das meine ich, Adam, Musst du so reden? Glaubst du wirklich an diese ganzen Sachen, die dir Amarok erzählt hat?"

Adam schloss die Augen, als er wieder diese leichte Wärme auf seiner Brust spürte. Vorsichtig legte er seine Hand auf die Stelle und konnte durch das Hemd hindurch die Schlange fühlen. „Ja ,ich glaube daran und versuche es, in mein Leben mit einzubinden. Die Lebensweise der Indianer ist ein Teil von mir und ich würde mir wünschen, wenn du als mein Vater das respektieren würdest."

„Wie soll ich das machen, wenn du mir so gut wie nie etwas erzählst? Seit du hier bist, wirst du jeden Tag schweigsamer darüber, was dich und deine Zukunft betrifft"

„Wir sind wieder am Ausgangspunkt, Pa. Ich rede nicht, weil du mir nicht zuhören kannst."

Ben lehnte sich zurück. War er wirklich das Problem? Wenn er zurückdenkt, hat er immer wieder zu hören bekommen, dass er Adam nicht zuhört. Von Marie, von Amarok und auch von Emillia. „Dann rede jetzt mit mir. Sage mir, wie deine Zukunft aussehen soll? "

Adam öffnete wieder die Augen. „Ich möchte hier auf der Ponderosa bleiben. Hier ist mein Zuhause. Ich würde gerne mit dir gemeinsam an deinem Traum arbeiten."

„Versuchen wir das nicht schon seit du zurück bist?"

„Nein. Ich arbeite im Moment für dich. Wir arbeiten nicht gemeinsam daran."

Ben stand auf. „Verträgt dein Magen schon wieder einen Cognac?"

„Ich werde es danach wissen."

Ben füllte zwei Gläser. Während er zu seinem Sessel lief, reichte er Adam eins. „Adam, du bist mein Sohn und ich liebe dich, wie ich auch deine anderen Geschwister liebe und ich hasse es, wenn wir beide uns streiten. Es tut mir jedes Mal in der Seele weh, aber ich denke, nicht nur ich muss etwas ändern. Auch du solltest lernen, mir wieder zu vertrauen. Nur dann, denke ich, können wir beide gemeinsam hier arbeiten. Ich habe das Gefühl, du kannst mir immer noch nicht verzeihen, was nach Maries Tod passiert ist."

Die Gefühle und Erinnerungen aus der Zeit stürzten mit voller Wucht auf ihn ein. Aus Reflex hielt Adam den Atem an. Wieder suchte er Halt, indem er zur Schlange griff. Er konnte nur noch flüstern. „Du hast uns im Stich gelassen…du hast mich im Stich gelassen."

Ben stellte das Glas auf den Tisch und lief zu seinem Sohn. Adam hatte inzwischen sein Glas auf den Boden gestellt und stützte sich mit den Ellbogen auf den Knien ab. Die Hände lagen vor seinem Mund und er sah in das Feuer. Ben stellte sich hinter ihn und legte seine Hände auf Adams Schultern. Auch er sprach jetzt sehr leise. „Du glaubst nicht, wie sehr ich diese Zeit ungeschehen machen würde. Aber es geht nicht. Es ist passiert und wir beide sollten versuchen, damit zu leben….Bitte, Adam lass es nicht zu, dass ein Fehler von mir dazu führt, dass wir uns beide nicht mehr vertrauen können."

Adam sah zu Boden. „Es gibt kein „Besser" oder „Schlechter". Nur Unterschiede. Diese müssen respektiert werden. Egal, ob es sich um die Hautfarbe, die Lebensweise oder eine Idee handelt."

„Was hast du gesagt, Adam? Ich habe dich nicht verstanden."

Adam lehnte sich wieder zurück. „Keine Angst, Pa. Mein Herz wird nicht hart werden. Ich würde dir gerne von dem Geschäft erzählen, das Tom und ich abschließen werden."

Ben berührte nochmal die Schulter von Adam und drückte leicht zu. „Und ich werde dir zuhören."

Ben lief zurück zu seinem Sessel und Adam erzählte ihm von seinem Plan.


	49. Chapter 49

Tom und Adam verließen die Bank mit einem breiten Grinsen und gingen in Richtung des Saloons. „So, Buddy. Jetzt gibt es kein zurück mehr. Wir sind jetzt offiziell Geschäftspartner und besitzen unser eigenes Land. Ich denke, das sollte gefeiert werde und dieses Mal….." Tom blieb stehen und tippte mit dem Finger gegen Adams Oberkörper. „…wirst du zahlen. Denn du hattest diese wahnsinnige Idee."

Adam musste lachen. Sein Freund knabberte immer noch daran, dass er die Wette verloren hatte. „Es sind doch nur noch zwei Monate. Dann hast du es überstanden. Dann muss wieder jeder selbst sein Bier zahlen. Außer du willst die Wette noch einmal wiederholen."

„Oh, sicher nicht. Wie kann man nur so anständig sein, wie du es bist?"

Adam kratze sich am Kinn und schmunzelte. „Ich würde sagen, ich hatte das Glück, dass Mitch und Buck die ganze Zeit in Carson City waren."

„Erinnere mich nicht an die beiden. Ich bin froh, dass sie die meiste Zeit des Jahres nicht hier waren."

„Na, dann komm, Partner. Ich will nicht so spät zurück sein. Ich habe meinem Vater versprochen, heute Abend auf Sarah aufzupassen, damit er und Emillia in die Stadt zum Essen fahren können."

Adam wollte loslaufen, aber Tom hielt ihn am Arm fest. Sein Blick war auf die andere Straßenseite gerichtet. „Was ist los, Tom?"

Adam folgte mit seinen Augen dem Blick von Tom, aber konnte nicht sehen, was der Grund sein könnte, warum sein Freund so reagierte. Tom drehte den Rücken zur Straße. „Die zwei Typen, die auf der anderen Seite stehen, waren schon dort, als wir in die Stadt kamen und der Kerl, der auf unserer Seite weiter unten steht, lungert auch schon so lange hier herum."

Adam zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ja, und?"

Ein kleiner Junge lief an den beiden Freunden vorbei und Tom hielt ihn an der Jacke fest. „Hier Kleiner, hast du einen viertel Dollar. Lauf ganz normal weiter und sage dem Sheriff, er soll hierher kommen, aber auch er soll sich normal verhalten."

„Mach ich, Sir."

Der Junge lief weiter in Richtung des Büros vom Sheriff. „Sonst ist alles in Ordnung mit dir, Tom? Was soll das Ganze?"

„Siehst du das nicht? Ich bin mir sicher, die haben vor, die Bank zu überfallen."

Adam wollte seinen Freund an der Jacke weiter ziehen. „Ach Tom, jetzt lass mal die Kirche im Dorf. Nur weil ein paar Cowboys hier herumhängen, haben die nicht gleich etwas geplant."

Tom zog seinen Arm zurück. „Nein, Adam. Hier wird die Luft sicher gleich sehr heiß."

Adam verschränkte die Arme. „Tom, hast du zu Hause schon etwas getrunken?"

„Stehen sie immer noch da?"

Adam sah zur anderen Straßenseite. „Ja, das tun sie und du hattest recht. Sie machen etwas ganz Schlimmes."

Schon an Adams Stimmlage wusste Tom, dass sein Freund ihn auf den Arm nahm. „Adam, das ist kein Spaß."

Adam verdrehte die Augen. Es dauerte nicht lange und der Sheriff war bei ihnen. „Was ist los, Tom?"

Der Sheriff nickte kurz Adam zu. „Mr. Cartwright."

Adam grüßte zurück, aber zog sich den Hut tiefer in das Gesicht. „Die zwei Kerle, die hinter mir auf der andern Straßenseite stehen und der Typ am Ende der Straße lungern schon über eine Stunde hier herum."

Ohne groß den Kopf zu bewegen, sah der Sheriff zu den drei Männern. „Was denkst du?"

Tom lehnte sich locker an die Querstange, um so besser zur Bank sehen zu können. „ Die Bank….die drei Pferde, die davor stehen, standen schon davor als Adam und ich vor gut einer Stunde in die Bank gingen."

Der Sheriff stellte den Kragen seiner Jacke höher. „Gut, Tom. Du und dein Freund bleibt auf dieser Seite. Ich denke mal, wir werden bald sehen was passiert."

Tom nickte und der Sheriff lief wieder etwas zurück und wechselte dann die Straßenseite und verschwand in einer Gasse. Dann griff Tom in seine Jackentasche, nahm zwei Zigaretten aus einer Schachtel und reicht eine an Adam weiter, der ihn ungläubig ansah. „Was soll das jetzt? Seit wann rauchst du?"

„Ich rauche nicht, aber wir wollen nicht auffallen."

„Ihr erlaubt euch doch einen schlechten Scherz hier mit mir."

„So etwas würde ich nicht machen. Sag mir nicht Adam, dass dir die Typen nicht aufgefallen sind?"

„Natürlich habe ich sie gesehen, aber ich habe ihnen nicht sonderlich viel Beachtung geschenkt."

Mit einem Mal steckte Tom die Zigarette wieder in seine Jackentasche und schlug leicht gegen Adams Arm. „Na, dann mal los. Jetzt werden wir ja sehen, ob ich das richtige Gefühl hatte. Komm, Buddy."

Adam lief mit Tom los. Auch wenn er immer noch nicht daran glaubte, dass sein Freund recht hatte, schob er seine Jacke über das Holster als er sah, wie die drei Männer in die Bank liefen. Tom zeigte mit der Hand, dass Adam sich links neben der Bank postieren sollte, während er sich gegenüber der Bank, neben einen Pfeiler stellte, um so die Tür im Blick zu haben. Adam zuckte zusammen, als ein Schuss aus der Bank ertönte, aber im selben Augenblick zog er seine Waffe und sah zu Tom hinüber. Dieser gab ihm das Zeichen, zu warten. Es dauerte nicht lange und die Tür wurde aufgerissen und die drei Männer stürzten aus dem Gebäude.

„NEHMT DIE HÄNDE HOCH"

Die Stimme des Sheriffs dröhnte die Straße entlang. Mit gezogener Waffe stand er rechts von der Bank. Tom bewegte sich ebenfalls mit gezogener Waffe auf die Straße, so dass er den drei Männern nun direkt gegenüber stand. Einer von den Dreien riss seine Waffe hoch, um auf Tom zu schießen, aber bevor er den Abzug durchziehen konnte, hatte Adams Freund bereits geschossen. Der Mann ging zu Boden und hielt sich den Arm. Die zwei anderen sahen erschrocken auf ihren Freund und ließen die Satteltaschen und Waffen fallen und hoben die Arme. Die Waffe noch im Anschlag, näherten sich der Sheriff, Tom und Adam den drei Männern. Sie hatten sie gerade erreicht, als schon Mr. Forster aus der Bank stürzte.

„Sheriff sie haben Cliff erschossen."

Sheriff Rushton gab Adam mit einem leichten Nicken des Kopfes zu verstehen, dass er in die Bank gehen soll, um nach dem Bankangestellten zu sehen. So steckte Adam seine Waffe zurück in das Holster und betrat die Bank, die er vor nicht einmal zwanzig Minuten mit Tom verlassen hatte.

Cliff lag hinter dem Schalter, aber nur ein Blick reichte Adam, um zu sehen, das der Freund von Tom und ihm tot war. Mit einem Kopfschütteln kniete sich Adam neben seinen alten Schulfreund. Dann fuhr er mit der Hand über Cliffs Augen, um sie zu schließen. Danach stand er wieder auf, um zurück nach draußen zu gehen. Tom und der Sheriff hatten inzwischen die Waffen und Taschen der Männer eingesammelt und sahen Adam an. Das Gesicht seines Freundes verfinsterte sich, als Adam den Kopf schüttelte, aber bevor Tom etwas Unbedachtes machen konnte, ergriff der Sheriff wieder das Wort. „Gut Jungs, dann lasst uns die Kerle dorthin bringen, wo sie hingehören." Rushton versetzte einem der Männer einen Stoß in den Rücken und lief los und Adam und Tom folgten ihm mit den beiden anderen.

Klirrend fielen die Schlüssel auf den Tisch, als der Sheriff sie fallen ließ. „Danke Jungs." Er öffnete eine Schublade nahm zwei Zettel heraus und legte sie neben die Schlüssel. „Ich brauche von euch noch eine Aussage. Bitte, schreibt sie jetzt gleich." Er reichte beiden einen Stift. „Ich werde inzwischen den Doc holen und nochmals zur Bank gehen, um mit Mr. Forster zu sprechen. Ich denke mal, wenn ich zurück bin, werdet ihr fertig sein."

Er nahm seinen Hut und verließ das Büro. Tom nahm das Stück Papier, setzte sich hin und fing an zu schreiben. „Woher wusstest du das, Tom?"

Sein Freund hob den Kopf und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung . Es war ein Gefühl. Ich meine, wer steht freiwillig eine Stunde bei diesem Wetter einfach so herum. Des weiteren sah man ihnen es doch schon an, dass sie etwas vorhatten und weil ich wusste, dass die Bank gleich zumacht, habe ich einfach eins und eins zusammen gezählt."

Adam stützte sich mit beiden Händen am Tisch ab. „Und warum hast du das nicht gesagt? Vielleicht hätten wir ja vorher etwas machen können und Cliff wäre jetzt nicht tot."

Tom legte den Stift ab und lehnte sich zurück. „Was hätten wir denn machen sollen? Bis wir vor der Bank standen, hast du mir doch auch nicht geglaubt und mit gezogener Waffe in die Bank zu stürmen, wäre glatter Selbstmord gewesen."

Adam schlug mit der Hand auf den Tisch und lief zum Fenster. Tom stand auf und lehnte sich gegen die Wand neben Adam. „Buddy, ich bin auch geschockt darüber, was mit Cliff passiert ist, aber wenn du ehrlich bist, weißt du, dass wir nichts anderes hätten tun konnten." Adam nickte nur. „Dann lass uns den ganzen Mist zu Papier bringen.

Später las sich der Sheriff die Aussagen der beiden durch und zeichnete diese kopfnickend ab. „Gut. Nächste Woche wird der Richter aus Carson City kommen. Haltet euch für die Verhandlung bereit und Jungs…..um euren Freund tut es mir leid, aber hätte er nicht den Helden spielen wollen, wäre er noch am Leben."

Adam und Tom tauschten Blicke aus. „Die Kerle hatten das Geld schon verpackt und wollten gerade die Bank verlassen, als Cliff nach der Waffe des einen greifen wollte."

Tom ließ den Kopf hängen und steckte seine Hände in die Tasche. „Idiot."

„Tom…"

„Entschuldige, Adam. Aber er hat immer wieder zu mir gesagt, dass - wenn die Bank mal überfallen wird - er die Typen dann platt machen würde und ich habe ihn mehrmals gesagt, er soll das lassen."

Adam legte kurz die Hand auf Toms Rücken. „ Lass uns gehen, Tom."

Adam öffnete die Tür und wollte Tom passieren lassen. „Tom…hast du schon darüber nachgedacht, worüber wir beide in der letzten Woche gesprochen haben?"

Tom blieb stehen und sah zum Sheriff. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher…ich brauche noch ein paar Tage."

„Du weißt, wo du mich findest."

„Ja."

Die beiden Freunde verließen das Büro und blieben etwas unschlüssig davor stehen. „Tja Buddy, den Tag habe ich mir etwas anders vorgestellt."

Adam holte seine Uhr aus der Tasche. „Für ein Bier habe ich noch Zeit. Lass uns trotzdem etwas trinken gehen."

Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, liefen sie zum Saloon. Jeder ging seinen eigenen Gedanken nach. Erst als sie am Tresen mit dem Bier in der Hand standen, sprachen sie wieder miteinander. „Auf Cliff, Adam."

„Auf Cliff."

Adam trank das halbe Bier aus und stellte es dann ab. „Tom, worüber sollst du nachdenken?"

Sein Freund wischte sich mit dem Handrücken den Mund ab und sah Adam fragend an. „Was meinst du?"

„Der Sheriff …. Er hat dich gefragt, ob du schon darüber nachgedacht hast."

Adam griff nach seinem Glas, um einen Schluck zu trinken. Tom wandte den Blick ab und sah auf sein Bier. „Er hat mir einen Job angeboten."

Hustend stellte Adam das Glas ab. Bei den Worten seines Freundes hatte er sich am Bier verschluckt. „Du machst einen Scherz?"

„Nein."

„Tom, wie kommt er auf so eine Idee?"

„Er ist der Meinung, dass der Stern genau das Richtige für mich wäre."

„Das beantwortet nicht meine Frage. Ich meine, du hast schon mehr als zweimal bei ihm übernachtet."

„Glaube mir ,Buddy ich war genauso überrascht wie du, als er mich fragte, aber er meint, die Leute in der Stadt würden mich schätzen, und dass er schon mehrmals gesehen hätte, wie ich einen Streit nur mit meinen Worten geschlichtet habe und nicht mit dem Colt und ich hätte den Blick, den ein Sheriff braucht."

Adam nahm einen Schluck von den Bier, ein um erst einmal die Worte seines Freundes zu begreifen. „Du wirst diesen Job aber nicht annehmen?"

Sein Freund stand schweigend neben ihm. Adam packte ihn an der Schulter. „Tom, du denkst doch nicht ernsthaft darüber nach?"

Ganz langsam nickte sein Freund mit dem Kopf. Adam musste laut ausatmen. „Du bist verrückt, Tom."

„Nein, Adam….du weißt ganz genau, dass mir die Arbeit auf der Ranch keinen Spaß macht. Mir liegt sie nicht, während mein Bruder darin aufgeht. Simon würde sofort meinen Platz übernehmen. Da bin ich mir sicher und….lach mich jetzt bitte nicht aus, aber das, was heute passiert ist, fühlte sich gut an." Adams Augen wurden groß. „Ich weiß, das hört sich jetzt sehr hart an, besonders nach dem, was mit Cliff passiert ist, aber mit jeden Tag mehr denke ich, dass der Stern das ist, was ich machen möchte."

Mit einer Geste gab Adam dem Barmann zu verstehen, dass sie noch eine Runde wollten. „Was sagt dein Vater dazu?"

„Ich habe es ihm noch nicht gesagt." „Sybil?"

„Auch noch nicht." „Sollte ein Mann, der für das Gesetz arbeitet, nicht mutig sein?"

„Aber er sollte sich auch nicht unüberlegt in Gefahr begeben und außerdem bin ich ja nur der Hilfssheriff, da darf man noch etwas Angst haben."

Adam schüttelte lachend den Kopf und hob sein Glas. „Das Positive an deiner doch sehr überraschenden Entscheidung ist…." Adam drehte sich halb zu ihm und grinste. „…. dass ich deinen Anteil bekomme werde, wenn dir irgendein durchgeknallter Typ eine Kugel in die Brust jagt."

Tom hob sein Glas. „Ich wusste schon immer, warum du mein bester Freund bist, Buddy. Du bist stets so besorgt um mein Wohlergehen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Obwohl er wach war, hatte Adam die Augen noch geschlossen. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass er beobachtet wurde. Er öffnete seine Augen und drehte sich langsam zu Tür. An seinem Bett stand Sarah und schaute ihn an. Sie hatte noch ihr Nachthemd an und kaute an ihrem Kuscheltuch. „Guten Morgen, Winona. Bist du schon wieder heimlich aus deinem Bett geklettert?"

Weiter kauend und mit großen Augen hob und senkte sie den Kopf. „Mili."

" Du willst ein Glas Milch haben?"

„Mili."

Adam sah auf die Füße seiner Schwester. „Zuerst musst du aber deine Strümpfe und Hausschuhe anziehen. Es ist noch sehr früh und unten ist es noch nicht so warm."

Sie nahm das Tuch aus dem Mund und lächelte. „Nono, Arm."

Adam musste genauso lächeln. Seit er sie einige Male mit zu Koko genommen hatte und Sarah gehört hatte, wie er dort mit seinem indianischen Namen angesprochen wurde, sagte sie zu ihm nur noch nono, weil ihr das leichter fiel, als Adam zu sagen. Was natürlich seinen Vater wieder überhaupt nicht begeistert hatte. „Auch wenn ich dich nach unten trage, musst du vorher deine Strümpfe und Schuhe anziehen."

„Nono helfen."

„Das mache ich doch. Pass auf, Winona. Du gehst in dein Zimmer und holst deine Sachen und ich ziehe mich schnell an und dann schleichen wir uns beide in die Küche aber…" Er legte seinen Finger auf die Lippen. „…aber ganz leise. Heute ist Sonntag, da dürfen Ma und Pa länger schlafen. Wir wollen sie doch nicht wecken."

Sarah legte auch ihren Finger auf die Lippen und wollte sich aus dem Zimmer schleichen, dann aber drehte sie sich wieder um und rannte zu Adam ans Bett zurück und reichte ihm ihr Kuscheltuch. „Ich soll darauf aufpassen?"

„Nono, passen."

„Mach ich doch mein Sonnenschein, aber jetzt lauf schnell, sonst wachen die anderen noch auf, bevor wir überhaupt in der Küche sind."

Sarah verließ das Zimmer und Adam stand auf, um sich anzuziehen. Zehn Minuten später lief er mit ihr auf dem Arm die Treppe hinunter zur Küche. An der Tür blieb er dann mit offenem Mund stehen und Sarah kreischte vor Vergnügen los. „Joe, bäh."

Erschrocken drehte sich Little Joe zur Tür. Er war von oben bis unten mit Mehl und Ei bekleckert. Auf dem Fußboden, auf dem Tisch und auf dem Herd war ebenfalls alles voller Mehl, Ei und Zucker. Auf den Tisch war zusätzlich eine Kanne Milch umgeschüttet. Fassungslos sah Adam seinen Bruder an und ließ vorsichtig Sarah vom Arm herunter. „Joe, was machst du hier?"

„Ich…ja…ich…" Little Joe kratzte sich am Kopf und schaute sich in der Küche um. „…ich wollte heute mal Pa und Mum eine Freude machen und…..na, ja …ich dachte…" Er grinste etwas verlegen. „…ich mache mal das Frühstück."

Sarah lief zum Tisch und schlug mit ihren Händen in die Milch. „Mili….patsch.."

Adam schloss die Augen. Er hatte die Hoffnung, wenn er sie wieder öffnete, dass er dann in seinem Bett liegt würde und alles nur ein schlechter Traum war. Dann hörte er aber, wie Sarah wieder ihre kleine Hand in die Milchpfütze platschen ließ. So öffnete er die Augen wieder und versuchte, ruhig zu bleiben. „Joe, wenn das Pa sieht, wird das ein sehr unangenehmer Sonntag für dich."

„Adam…ich weiß doch auch nicht, wie das passieren konnte. Bei Mum und Hop Sing sieht das immer so leicht aus."

Adam schaute auf die Uhr, die an der Wand hing. Wenn sie Glück haben, bleibt ihnen noch gut eine Stunde, um das Chaos in der Küche wieder zu beseitigen. „O.k Joe…ich würde sagen, du läufst nach oben und ziehst dich um. Ich fange an, hier schon einmal für Ordnung zu sorgen und Joe, sei leise."

„Danke, Adam."

Little Joe wollte loslaufen, als Adam ihn am Arm festhielt. „Joe….." Sein kleiner Bruder sah ihn unschuldig an. „….und vergiss nicht, den Brief von Mr. Conner mitzubringen."

Joe wurde weiß um die Nase.„ Woher…ich meine…wie kannst du…"

„Mein lieber Bruder, wenn du an einem Sonntag vor mir wach wirst und dann so einen Eifer an den Tag legst, kann das nur einen Grund haben….du hast wieder etwas in der Schule angestellt."

„Aber, Adam…es war nicht meine Schuld. Wirklich nicht. Die Kröten sind von ganz alleine aus der Tasche gehüpft."

„Kröten?" Joe, der immer noch von Adam festgehalten wurde, sah nach unten. „Greg und ich wollten das eigentlich erst nach der Schule machen, aber im Unterricht müssen die Kröten irgendwie aus meiner Tasche entwischt sein und dann…" Nun sah er mit Begeisterung seinen Bruder an. „Adam, du hättest hören sollen, wie die Mädchen gekreischt haben und auf ihre Bänke gesprungen sind und…"

„Joe."

Joe, senkte den Kopf wieder. „Ich bringe den Brief mit runter."

Adam ließ seinen Bruder los. Dann sah er zu Sarah, die mittlerweile auf dem Boden saß und sich Mehl über den Kopf schüttete. „Nono, snee."

Nun war sich Adam sicher. Das Chaos würde er nicht rechtzeitig beseitigen können. Er hoffte nur, da in zwei Wochen Weihnachten ist, dass sein Vater nicht ganz so aus der Haut fahren würde. Adam lief zum Schrank, nahm einen Becher heraus und goss etwas Milch hinein. Dann holte er noch einen Keks aus der Dose und hockte sich vor Sarah hin. „Und weißt du, was noch fehlt, wenn es so schön schneit?" Er gab ihr den Becher, den sie sofort mit beiden Händen festhielt, um daraus zu trinken. „Ein Glas Milch und ein leckerer Weihnachtskeks."

Er hielt ihr den Keks hin. „Haben."

Und mit einem Strahlen im Gesicht tauschte sie den Becher gegen den Keks aus.


	50. Chapter 50

Geschafft setzte sich Emillia in den Sessel. Ihr Blick ging zur Uhr. Mit etwas Glück würde sie noch zehn Minuten Zeit haben, bis Sarah von ihrem Mittagsschlaf aufwacht. Am liebsten hätte sie jetzt noch eine Tasse Tee getrunken, aber das würde sie nicht mehr schaffen. Sie wollte gerade die Augen kurz schließen, als die Haustür geöffnet wurde. Adam kam herein und sah sie an. Dann legte er, ohne den Blick von ihr abzuwenden, langsam seinen Hut und seine Sachen ab. „Geht es dir nicht gut, Emillia?"

Sie lächelte ihn leicht an, aber konnte dabei ihre Müdigkeit nicht verbergen. „Es ist alles in Ordnung, Adam. Du bist sehr früh wieder zurück. Wir hatten dich nicht vor morgen erwartet."

Adam hockte sich neben den Sessel und nahm ihre Hand. „Ich bin vor Ort schneller fertig geworden, als ich gedacht habe. Emillia, du siehst nicht gut aus."

Sie setzte sich gerade hin. „Ich bin nur etwas müde. Dein Bruder meinte, heute nach der Schule noch eine kleine Auseinandersetzung mit Greg haben zu müssen. Und nicht nur, dass seine Jacke dabei Schaden genommen hat, nein du weißt auch, wie der Boden draußen aussieht. Wenn ich die Sachen nicht gleich gewaschen hätte, wären die Flecken nicht wieder rausgegangen. Und Joe brauchte natürlich auch noch eine Wäsche."

Adam biss sich auf die Lippen und sah nach unten. Am liebsten würde er jetzt nach oben gehen und seinen Bruder an den Ohren nach unten ziehen, um ihn den gesamten Stall ausmisten zu lassen. Wie so oft, machte er sich keine Gedanken, welche Auswirkungen seine Taten auf andere haben. Und das gerade jetzt, wo Hop Sing bei der Hochzeit von Cousin Nr. 5 in San Franzisco war. „Wo ist Pa?"

„Er ist mit George in Reno, um sich den Bullen anzusehen."

„Das wollte er doch erst nächste Woche machen."

„Eigentlich schon, aber weil das Wetter besser geworden ist, sind sie gestern schon los."

Adam holte tief Luft und fragte sich, warum sein Vater nicht hätte warten können, bis er zurück war. Er wusste doch ganz genau wie Little Joe im Moment drauf war. In der Hocke drehte er sich um und sah auf die Uhr. „Sarah wird gleich aufwachen?"

Emillia nickte. „Ich habe ihr versprochen, dass wir jetzt einen Kuchen backen."

Adam schüttelte den Kopf. „Du wirst dich den Rest des Tages schön ausruhen. Ich werde mich um Sarah und das Abendbrot kümmern."

„Adam, das ist lieb von dir, aber du bist doch gerade erst zurück. Du willst dich sicher auch erst einmal ausruhen."

„Ich bin nicht müde. Ich werde dir noch schnell einen Tee machen und dann nach Sarah sehen."

Emillia drehte den Kopf gerade und sah ins Leere. „Danke, Adam"

Er wollte gerade aufstehen, als er sah, wie sie langsam die Augen schloss tief einatmete, aber nicht wieder ausatmete. Ein kalter Schauer lief ihm den Rücken hinunter. Er fühlte, wie sämtliches Blut aus seinen Adern wich. Fester drückte er die Hand, die er immer noch festgehalten hatte und mit Entsetzen in den Augen rief er ihren Namen. „Emillia…"

Sie schlug die Augen auf, atmete aus und sah ihn an. „Adam?"

Er ging wieder in die Hocke und legte beide Hände vor das Gesicht und suchte sein Gleichgewicht von Körper, Geist und Seele. Er nahm die Hände wieder herunter und Emillia konnte die Sorge und die Angst in seinem Gesicht noch sehen. „Adam …du hast doch nicht etwa gedacht, dass ich…" Jetzt nahm sie seine Hand. „Du musst dir wirklich keine Sorgen machen. Ich bin nur müde. Das war in den letzten Wochen bei Sarah genauso." Sie musste wieder lächeln. „Denke daran, ich bin keine fünfundzwanzig mehr."

„Entschuldigung. Ich weiß, dass es …albern war, so etwas zu denken."

„Das ist es nicht, Adam." Sie machte eine kleine Pause und sah ihn freundlich an. „Ich kann mir nicht genau merken, was du immer über die Herzen sagst, aber die Frau, die diesen Platz in deinem Herzen einnimmt, kann sich wirklich glücklich schätzen. Ich bin mir sicher, du wirst ein liebevoller Ehemann werden."

Ein leichtes Lächeln huschte über Adams Gesicht. „Zwei Herzen, die im selben Rhythmus schlagen."

Als vor seinem inneren Auge mit einem Mal das Bild von Bridget erschien, überkam ihn wieder diese Leere. „Sollte ich dich jetzt fragen ob alles in Ordnung ist?" Er schüttelte den Kopf. Sie schmunzelte leicht. „Kann es sein, dass es dieses Herz schon gibt?"

Schnell stand Adam auf. „Ich werde dir jetzt deinen Tee machen."

Emillia hielt seine Hand fest, aber bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, kam ihr Adam zuvor. „Bitte nicht, Emillia. Ich…ich möchte nicht darüber reden."

Sie ließ seine Hand los und stand auf. „Ich werde mich etwas hinlegen. Kannst du mir den Tee dann bitte nach oben bringen?"

„Das kann ich machen."

Sie lief die Treppe nach oben und Adam ging in die Küche.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ben stellte sich neben den Schreibtisch und sah auf die Papiere und Zeichnungen, die vor Adam auf dem Tisch lagen. „Und, liegt ihr im Zeitplan?"

Adam ließ einen Brief auf den Tisch fallen und lehnte sich zurück. „Sagen wir mal so….wir sollten nicht noch einmal starken Frost bekommen."

„Jetzt, Ende Februar könnte das durchaus noch passieren. Bis wann muss das Holz in Brier Creek sein?"

„Bis Ende Mai."

„Ihr seid ganz schön mutig oder soll ich sagen, verrückt?"

Adam grinste. „Wird schon schief gehen. Wenn nicht, verkaufe ich unser Holz an dich."

„Ich brauche aber kein Holz."

„Na, dann verkaufe ich das Holz wieder weiter. So kann ich dann doppelt abkassieren."

Lachend schlug Ben seinem Sohn auf die Schulter. „Ich kann nur froh sein, dass du mein Sohn bist. Mit dir würde ich ungern Geschäfte machen." Ben sah sich um. „So wie der Tisch aussieht, komme ich heute nicht mehr darum herum, noch einiges zu bearbeiten?"

Sein Sohn verzog das Gesicht. „Eigentlich habe ich noch einiges zu tun."

Mit einer Hand am Sessel schaute Ben seinen Sohn ernst an. „Du weist aber schon, dass das hier mein Büro ist?"

Adams Augenbrauen gingen in die Höhe, doch dann lächelte sein Vater ihn an. „Vielleicht solltest du uns mal zeigen, was du die ganze Zeit in Boston getrieben hast und überlegen, wo du dir ein eigenes Büro einrichten kannst."

Adam kratzte sich am Kopf. „Ich werde sehen, was mir einfällt. Es wird ja ziemlich voll jetzt hier und deswegen solltest du auch mal darüber nachdenken, was wir mit dem Esszimmer machen….. „ Er verschränkte seine Arme und grinste seinen Vater an. „….Und du solltest dir das schnell überlegen, denn wenn du in diesem Tempo weiter machst…."

Ben hob die Hand. „Werde nicht frech mein Junge."

Ben zog die Schublade auf und holte einen Brief heraus. „Leider habe ich auch noch eine nicht so gute Nachricht." Er reichte Adam den Umschlag. „Unser Plan, dieses Jahr Geschäfte mit England zu machen, wird nicht funktionieren."

Seinen Ärger, der ihn überkam, als er den Brief las, konnte Adam nicht verbergen. Wütend warf er den Brief auf den Tisch. „Ich habe dir gleich gesagt, dass du persönlich nach San Franzisco fahren sollst, um mit ihnen zu verhandeln."

„Achte auf deinen Ton, mein Sohn. Wenn sie nicht auf unsere Bedingungen eingehen wollen, dann müssen wir halt warten, bis wir jemanden finden, der es macht."

Adam stand auf. „Ach komm schon, Pa. Du weißt genau, dass es in nächster Zeit keinen anderen gibt. Ich verstehe nicht, warum du so schnell aufgegeben willst?"

„Weil es nicht anders geht. Ich kann jetzt nicht nach San Franzisco. Das Baby kann jederzeit kommen und ich will dann hier sein."

Adam schnappte sich den Brief. „Dann reite ich runter."

Kerzengrade stand Ben vor seinem Sohn. „Das wirst du nicht tun. Wir werden demnächst anfangen, die Rinder zusammenzutreiben und wenn das Kind da ist, musst du die Arbeiten überwachen. Das kann ich Hoss noch nicht machen lassen."

Mit wenigen Handgriffen räumte Adam den Schreibtisch auf. „Ich will dieses Jahr unser Holz nach England liefern lassen und deswegen werde ich heute noch aufbrechen."

Bens Gesicht wurde vor Wut rot. „Ich verbiete dir, das zu tun. Was versprichst du dir überhaupt davon? Meinst du, du klopfst dort an die Tür und sie erstarren vor Ehrfurcht und gehen auf unsere Bedingungen ein?"

„Ich werde rechtzeitig zurück sein…..mit dem Vertrag in der Hand."

Adam rannte die Treppe hoch, um seine Satteltasche zu packen. Auf das wütende Rufen seines Vaters hörte er nicht.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Er war später von der Stadt aufgebrochen, als er eigentlich wollte. Aber Tom hatte noch darauf bestanden, dass sie gemeinsam mit einem Bier auf Adams Erfolg anstoßen. Seine Hand fasste an seine Jacke und er konnte den Vertrag spüren, der in seiner Innentasche stecke. Die Verhandlungen waren zwar nicht einfach gewesen, aber am Ende hatte er so gut wie alle ihre Forderungen durchbringen können.

Für einen Märztag war es bereits schon sehr mild und Adam überlegte, ob er den Abend nicht noch mit Koko verbringen sollte. Sie hatten sich schon lange nicht mehr gesehen und heute wäre doch ein guter Anlass, sie einmal wieder zu besuchen, und ob er sich den Ärger von seinem Vater jetzt oder zwei Stunden später abholen würde, machte keinen Unterschied. So bog er am Biberbach in ihre Richtung ab. Da er sich nicht sicher war, ob es doch noch regnen würde, stellte er Sport im Stall ab und klopfte dann an die Haustür. „Adam…komm rein. Schön, dass du mal wieder vorbei kommst."

Er betrat das Haus und legte seine Sachen ab und zog den Vertrag aus der Tasche. „Sind deine Eltern schon runter in das Dorf gezogen?"

„Es war schon so warm, da haben sie vor zwei Tagen ihre Sachen gepackt."

Adam sah auf den Vertrag. „Schau mal, was ich hier habe?"

Koko kam aus der Küche zurück. „Sag mir nicht, das ist der Vertrag, weswegen du in San Franzisco warst?"

„Hoss hat dir davon erzählt?"

Lachend kam sie näher und sah sich den Vertrag an. „Nicht nur das, sondern auch wie sauer dein Vater auf dich ist."

Er stemmte die Hände in die Seite. „Du weißt doch, einem Adam Cartwright kann keiner widerstehen."

Sie musste jetzt noch lauter lachen. „Adam…du hast doch noch einen Stopp bei Tom eingelegt. Das ist doch ein typischer Spruch von ihm."

„Koko, ich bin einfach nur glücklich und stolz, dass ich den Vertrag bekommen habe."

„Das sieht man dir an. Dann werde ich dich heute mal so richtig mit einem Essen verwöhnen." Sie kam einen Schritt näher. „Ich bin auch stolz auf dich."

Koko gab ihm einen Kuss, aber anstatt dann in die Küche zu gehen, wurde der Kuss immer länger und leidenschaftlicher und dann zog Adam Koko dicht an sich heran. Eigentlich müsste sie ihn jetzt sanft von sich wegstoßen. Sie hatten doch beide darüber geredet und waren sich einig, dass sie sich nicht lieben, aber irgendwie war es heute Abend anders. Sie beendeten den Kuss und sahen sich an. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, näherten sich ihre Lippen wieder und Adam drückte Koko langsam in ihr Zimmer. Beim Laufen strichen seine Hände über ihren Rücken und öffneten ihr Kleid. Mit dem Fuß stieß er die Tür hinter ihnen zu.

Adam saß auf der Bank vor dem Haus. Nicht mehr lange und die Schwärze der Nacht würde Platz für das erste Morgenlicht machen. Auch wenn Koko ganz leise die Haustür öffnete, konnte er sie hören. Sie setzte sich neben ihn und lehnte sich an ihn an, als er den Arm um sie legte. „Das hätte nicht passieren dürfen, Adam."

Beide sahen sich nicht an. „Ich weiß. Es tut mir leid, Koko."

Leise lachte sie. „Daran warst du nicht alleine schuld und….." Sie stockte kurz. „….ich bin froh, dass ich diese Erfahrung mit dir machen durfte. Dann brauche ich davor keine Angst mehr zu haben."

Adams Kopf drehte sich zu ihr und er sah sie erstaunt an. „Koko, wenn du Angst davor haben musst, dann ist es nicht der richtige Mann, mit dem du verheiratest bist."

Sie sah ihn nicht an, sondern lehnte sich etwas stärker gegen ihn. „Du weißt, dass mein Vater immer Wert darauf gelegt hat, dass ich seine Welt und die meiner Mutter kennenlerne und selber entscheiden kann, in welcher ich Leben möchte, aber….." Sie atmete noch mal tief durch und schaute ihn dann an. „…..wenn ich bis nächstes Jahr nicht einen Mann gefunden habe, wird er mir einen aus seinem Stamm aussuchen. Sonst würde er sein Gesicht verlieren."

Adam musste die Worte erst einmal richtig begreifen. „Koko, sagst du mir gerade, er erwartet dann von dir, das du jemanden heiratest, den du nicht liebst?"

Sie gab ihm keine Antwort. Er konnte sehen, dass sie Tränen in den Augen hatte. Fassungslos sah er sie weiter an. „Das werde ich nicht zulassen, Koko. Bevor das passiert, werden wir beide heiraten und ich bin mir sicher, dass jeder, der uns kennt, auch glauben wird, dass wir uns lieben."

Sie lehnte sich wieder an seine Schulter. „Du würdest wirklich auf deine große Liebe verzichten, nur damit ich nicht unglücklich bin?"

Adam sah wieder nach vorne und schloss die Augen. „Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst?"

„Warum redest du nicht mit mir über sie und warum ist sie nicht mit dir nach Hause gekommen?...Ist sie etwa schon mit jemandem verheiratet?"

Lange sah er in die Dunkelheit, bis er den Eindruck hatte, dass sich eine Schlange vor seinen Augen vorbei schlängelte. Er blinzelte mehrmals mit den Augen und das Bild verschwand. „Ich kann nicht. Es schmerzt hier zu sehr."

Er legte seine Hand auf sein Herz. „Ich will sie endlich vergessen."

„Warum?"

Er legte den Kopf zurück an die Hauswand und seine nächsten Worte kamen nur sehr leise über seine Lippen. „Weil ich sie so sehr liebe."

„Adam…das verstehe ich nicht."

„Koko, bitte nicht….ich kann sie nicht vergessen, wenn ich über sie reden soll."

„Du hast Boston vor fast zwei Jahren verlassen und denkst immer noch an sie. Du wirst sie nicht vergessen können."

Sie spürte, wie sich sein ganzer Körper verspannte. „Du erzählst mir doch auch nicht, ob es in deinem Leben jemanden gibt, dessen Herz in deinem Rhythmus schlägt."

„Ich würde es dir erzählen,, wenn ich mir sicher bin aber in Moment bin ich das noch nicht, aber ich habe keine Angst davor, jemanden zu lieben."

Ganz langsam nahm er den Kopf wieder nach vorne und sah sie an. „Willst du mir sagen, da gibt es jemanden? Wenn das so ist, warum machst du dir Gedanken, dass du einen Krieger aus dem Dorf heiraten musst?"

„Weil es nicht ganz so einfach ist, aber ich würde mit dir darüber reden, sobald ich über meine Gefühle im klarem bin."

Er musste etwas schmunzeln. „Du sagst mir aber nicht über wen wir hier reden?"

Sie lächelte ihn an. „Nein. Noch nicht."

Er gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Koko, ich verspreche dir, wenn es nicht mehr so schmerzt, werde ich mit dir über sie reden, aber zur Zeit kann ich das noch nicht." Dann nahm er ihr Kinn in die Hand und schaute sie ernst an. „Und du versprichst mir, nur einen Mann zu heiraten, den du wirklich liebst und wenn du dir im nächsten Jahr noch nicht sicher bist, dann werden wir beide heiraten und ich werde dich dann jeder Zeit gehen lassen, wenn du den Richtigen gefunden hast."

„Ich bin froh, dass du mein Freund bist."

Er setzte sich gerade hin und nahm sie wieder in den Arm. „Und ich bin froh, dass du damals Mitch eins auf die Nase gegeben hast."

„Ob wir auch noch hier auf der Bank sitzen, wenn wir alt und grau sind?"

Adam lachte. „Also ich bin mir sicher, wenn ich dann mit dir hier so auf der Bank sitze, dann bekomme ich von deinem Mann eins auf die Nase."

Sie musste mit lachen. „Ich denke, das es unsere Partner sowieso schwer haben werden, unser Verhältnis zu verstehen."

„Koko, wie sagt dein Vater immer, erlebe den Augenblick also lass uns diesen Augenblick jetzt genießen."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mit einem tiefen Atemzug öffnete Adam die Haustür. Er warf seinen Hut auf die Anrichte und wünschte einen guten Morgen. „Nono"

Sarah saß auf ihrem Stuhl und riss die Arme nach oben. Adam legte seine restlichen Sachen ab und gab seiner Schwester einen Kuss auf die Haare. Hop Sing hatte in der Küche gehört, dass Adam nach Hause gekommen ist und brachte für ihn ein Frühstücksgedeck. Beim Hinsetzen nahm sich Adam die Kaffeekanne. „Na, wie ich sehe, bin ich ja nicht zu spät gekommen. Wie geht es dir Emilia?"

„Danke gut, Adam, aber so langsam wird es wirklich anstrengend."

Ben schlug mit der Hand auf den Tisch. „Könnt ihr beide damit aufhören? Natürlich bist du zu spät. Ich habe dich eigentlich gestern Abend zurück erwartet."

Adam kniff verwundert die Augen zusammen. „Hoss hat dich gestern gesehen, wie du auf dem Weg nach Hause warst, aber ich habe vergeblich auf meinen Herrn Sohn gewartet."

Adam trank einen Schluck Kaffee und lehnte sich dann im Stuhl zurück. „Ich habe den unterschriebenen Vertrag in meiner Tasche. Wir können ab April unser Holz nach England verschiffen lassen. Zu unseren Konditionen."

„Wo warst du die ganze Nacht?"

Beide sahen sich lange an. Keiner von ihnen senkte den Blick. „Ich lege dir den Vertrag auf den Tisch."

„Warst du etwa die ganze Nacht bei Koko?"

„Hoss…." Emillia stand langsam auf. „…Während dein Vater und dein Bruder sich mal wieder streiten, könntest du bitte in die Stadt reiten und den Doktor holen?" Dann sah sie zu Ben und Adam. „Ihr zwei könnt euch ja gerne weiter die Köpfe einschlagen und ich kann nur hoffen, dass das Baby das ich heute bekomme, nicht so dickköpfig sein wird."

Mit der Hand auf den Bauch lief sie zur Treppe.


	51. Chapter 51

Ben lief im Wohnzimmer auf und ab und sah immer wieder zur Treppe. Er fragte sich, warum es dieses Mal so lange dauerte? Bei Sarah ging es doch auch schneller. Er sah zu Hoss, der zusammengesunken im Sessel saß. Dieser hatte aufgeben, seinen Vater zu beruhigen. „Hoss was dauert da so lange?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, Pa."

„Was macht Adam eigentlich so lange in der Küche?"

Hoss sprang aus dem Sessel hoch. „Ich gehe mal nachsehen."

Erleichtert lief Hoss in die Küche und setzte sich mit einem tiefen Seufzer auf einen Stuhl. „Na, hast du auch die Flucht ergriffen?"

Adam stand an der Spüle. Sarah saß daneben auf der Ablage und aß ein Brot. „Glaub mir Adam, bei Sarah war er nicht so schlimm."

Hoss's Bruder holte tief Luft. „Ich hoffe, es geht alles gut."

Adam reichte seiner Schwester einen Becher mit Milch. „Adam, machst du dir etwa Gedanken? Sonst bist du doch immer derjenige, der uns sagt, dass alles gut werden wird."

„Mehr Hunger."

Adam nahm Sarah den Becher aus der Hand und lächelte sie an. „Du möchtest gerne noch ein Brot?"

Sie klatschte in die Hände und nickte mit dem Kopf. „Ja…ja….ja…"

Adam drehte sich zu Hoss. „Möchtest du auch ein Brot oder willst du noch auf Little Joe warten?"

Hoss senkte leicht den Kopf, sah aber Adam weiter mit den Augen an. „Na, ja wenn es dir keine Umstände macht?"

„Winona, wollen wir Hoss etwas von dem Brot abgeben?"

Sie sah an Adam vorbei zu ihrem Bruder und streckte Adam dann die Arme entgegen, um heruntergehoben zu werden. Dann lief sie zum Tisch, nahm den Brotlaib und gab ihn Hoss. „Alles."

Hoss lachte laut. „Nein, mein kleines Fohlen. Ich werde mit dir teilen."

Er reichte das Brot an Adam und Sarah kletterte auf seinen Schoß. „Adam denkst du wirklich, dass etwas mit Mum nicht in Ordnung ist?"

Adam stand mit dem Rücken zu seinen Geschwistern. Er hielt die Luft an und machte die Augen zu. Er konnte sich noch genau daran erinnern, als Hoss geboren wurde und wie viel Angst er gehabt hatte, weil er nicht verstanden hatte, was mit Inger passierte und sein Vater nicht da war, um ihm alles zu erklären. Bei Joe war es nicht besser. Marie hatte starke Schmerzen gehabt und als er es nicht mehr aushielt, hatte er sich Hoss genommen und war mit ihm hinaus zu den Pferden gegangen. Auch an diesem Tag kam sein Vater sehr spät und war dann die ganze Zeit an der Seite von Marie. Deswegen war Adam eigentlich sehr froh gewesen, dass er bei der Geburt von Sarah in Boston war.

Ohne sich umzudrehen, antwortete er seinem Bruder. „Wird schon alles gut gehen." Erst jetzt wendete er sich seinen Geschwistern wieder zu und gab jedem ein belegtes Brot. Bevor Hoss anfing zu essen, sah er Adam lange an. „Was ist los, Hoss? Ist es zu klein?"

„Nein." Hoss wurde etwas rot. „Warst du wirklich die ganze Nacht bei Koko? Aponi und Amarok sind doch schon ins Dorf gezogen und eigentlich dachte ich, ihr zwei seid nur noch gute Freunde."

Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen sah er Hoss an. Was sollte er jetzt sagen? Er hasste es, zu lügen, aber zum einen würde er sicher nicht irgendjemandem erzählen, was in der letzten Nacht passiert ist und zum anderen wusste er ja nicht, was mit Koko im nächsten Jahr ist. Wenn sie bis dann wirklich keinen Mann gefunden hatte, würde er sie heiraten, also kann er jetzt auch nicht sagen, dass sie nur gute Freunde sind. Dann lächelte er, schlug Hoss freundschaftlich auf die Schulter und lief zum Herd weiter, um Wasser für einen Kaffee aufzusetzen. „Du kennst doch Koko und mich. Wir wissen beide nicht so richtig, was mit uns ist und…ich war gestern von der Reise einfach nur so müde, dass ich dort eingeschlafen bin."

Er stellte die Kanne auf den Herd. „Du solltest jetzt zu Pa zurückgehen, sonst dreht er noch völlig durch. Ich komme dann gleich mit Kaffee nach."

Hoss nahm Sarah vom Schoß, aber bevor er ins Wohnzimmer ging, schaute er wieder Adam lange an und dann reichte er Sarah die Hand. „Kommst du mit mir ?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nono bleiben." So streichelte er ihr über den Kopf und verließ die Küche.

Leise schloss Adam die Tür vom unteren Gästezimmer. Er hatte mit Ben beschlossen dass sie Sarah heute Nacht lieber dort schlafen lassen, falls es oben zu laut werden würde. Sein Vater tigerte schon lange nicht mehr durch das Haus. Mit starrem Blick saß er in seinem Sessel und sah in das Feuer. Adam ging zum Sofa und legte Little Joe die Hand auf die Schulter. „Du solltest auch nicht mehr so lange aufbleiben. Wenn du möchtest, dann kannst du auch hier unten bei Winona schlafen. Dann ist sie auch nicht so alleine, falls sie aufwachen sollte und nicht weiß, wo sie ist."

Sein kleiner Bruder sah ihn an und Adam konnte sehen, dass er genauso besorgt war wie der Rest der Familie. Hoss hatte am Morgen nicht nur den Doktor geholt, sondern war noch in das Dorf der Gosiute geritten, um Aponi mit zur Ponderosa zu bringen. Da sie auch bei der Geburt von Sarah dabei gewesen war, wusste Hoss, dass es auch dieses Mal Emillia's Wunsch ist, dass sie an ihrer Seite ist. Vor gut einer Stunde war Aponi kurz nach unten gekommen, um frisches Wasser zu holen. Sie hatte nicht viel geredet, nur dass es nicht so leicht sei, wie bei Sarah. Danach war sie aber sofort wieder nach oben gegangen.

„Joe, mach dir bitte keine Sorgen. Ich verspreche dir, ich sage dir Bescheid, wenn das Kind da ist."

Joe sah noch mal zu seinem Vater und stand auf. „Danke, Adam."

Adam setzte sich in den anderen Sessel. Hoss war gerade draußen und versorgte die Pferde. „Pa, du solltest etwas essen."

Sein Vater schüttelte den Kopf. „Adam, sage mir bitte, dass es nicht schon wieder passiert? Was habe ich getan, dass keine Frau an meiner Seite mit mir alt werden kann?"

Nur Adams Wange zuckte leicht. Sonst konnte man ihm nicht ansehen, wie es gerade in ihm aussah. Seine Brüder konnte er beruhigen, aber nicht seinen Vater. Ihm hätte er am liebsten gesagt, dass er sich das doch vor der Hochzeit hätte überlegen sollen, aber das wären dann unbedachte Pfeile gewesen, weil er selber mit seiner Angst zu kämpfen hatte. „Wir wissen doch gar nicht was los ist."

Mehr fiel ihm nicht ein, was er seinem Vater hätte sagen können. „Ich weiß nicht, was ich mache, wenn sie auch stirbt."

Adam lehnte sich zurück. Sein Kiefer tat ihm vor Anspannung weh. Um sein Gleichgewicht wiederzufinden öffnete er einen weiteren Knopf seines Hemdes, um die Schlange an der Kette direkt in die Hand nehmen zu können. Er konnte förmlich spüren, wie die Mauer sich wieder verstärkte, als er sich schwor, dass er es nie soweit kommen lassen würde. Er würde eventuell Koko heiraten, wenn es sein muss, aber sonst würde er diesen Weg niemals gehen und schon gar nicht wie sein Vater viermal. Er drehte den Kopf als er hörte, wie oben die Tür geöffnet wurde. Sein Vater und er blickten sich an und beide standen langsam auf. Aponi kam nur einige Stufen herunter und bat Ben, mit ihr nach oben zu gehen. Ohne auf Adam zu achten, lief Ben an ihm vorbei und verschwand mit Aponi im Zimmer. Als die Tür oben zuging schlug Adam mit der Faust gegen die Mauer des Kamins.

Mit der Faust in der Hand sah er auf den Boden und versuchte, sich zu beruhigen. Adam spürte die Wärme des Blutes, das sich in seiner Hand verteilte. Die Haustür wurde aufgerissen und Hoss kam herein und sah sich sofort um. „Wo ist Pa?"

Ohne den Kopf zu heben, sprach er mit seinem Bruder. „Er ist oben." Hoss traute sich nicht, sich zu bewegen.

„Adam…..ist…" Adam sagte keinen Ton. Er schreckte zusammen, als Hoss ihn anschrie. „Adam verdammt, was ist mit Mum?"

Adam hob den Kopf und ließ die Arme hängen. „Ich weiß es nicht, Hoss. Aponi hat ohne etwas zu sagen, Pa gerade nach oben geholt."

Hoss setzte sich in den Sessel. „Entschuldige bitte, dass ich dich angeschrien habe." Sein Blick fiel auf Adams Hand. „Du blutest, Adam."

Er schaute auf seine Hand. Die Knöchel waren aufgeschlagen und das Blut lief den Handrücken hinunter. „Ich gehe, dir ein Tuch zu holen."

Adam drückte Hoss an der Schulter zurück in den Sessel als er an ihm vorbei lief. „Danke, aber ich brauche kurz mal frische Luft."

Er nahm den kleinen Umweg durch die Küche, um sich ein Tuch für die Hand zu holen und ging nach draußen.

Am liebsten wäre er nie wieder ins Haus gegangen aber letztendlich siegte die Vernunft. Er hatte die Türklinke noch in der Hand, als er sah, wie Hoss sich aus dem Sessel erhob und zur Treppe sah. Adam folgte seinem Blick. Sein Vater kam mit einem Lächeln und dem Kind im Arm die Stufen heruntergelaufen. Die beiden Brüder tauschten Blicke aus und liefen ihrem Vater entgegen. „Jungs, sagt hallo zu eurer Schwester Sophia."

Hoss strahlte über das ganze Gesicht, als er sich seine Schwester ansah auch Adam entspannte sich etwas. Aber dann musste er die Frage stellen. „Pa, was ist mit Emillia?"

„Sie ist ziemlich geschafft, aber es geht ihr gut. Paul meint, wir brauchen uns keine Sorgen zu machen. Sie braucht in der nächsten Zeit nur viel Ruhe."

Hoss und Adam atmeten erleichtert aus. „Aponi wird - wie bei Sarah - wieder in den nächsten Wochen bei uns wohnen. Adam kannst du bitte oben das Gästezimmer herrichten?"

„Mach ich."

Adam wollte loslaufen, als Ben ihn am Arm festhielt. „Was ist mit deiner Hand?"

Adam hob seine rechte Hand und sah sie an. „Mit der ist alles in Ordnung. Ich habe mich nur leicht gestoßen."

Ben schaute seinem Sohn in die Augen, aber dieser drehte den Kopf weg und setzte seinen Weg in die obere Etage fort.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Es hatte bis weit in den Mai gedauert, bis Emillia wieder richtig auf den Beinen war. Sie saß mit geschlossenen Augen und Sophia auf dem Arm auf der Veranda und genoss den warmen Maitag. Sie öffnete nur ein Auge, als sie hörte, wie jemand auf den Hof geritten kam. Sie legte die Stirn in Falten und überlegte, wo Joe gerade war. Eigentlich müsste er jetzt noch in der Schule sein. Hoss war auf der Farm und Adam hatte sich Sarah geschnappt und ist mir ihr zum Bach geritten. Ben saß an seinem Schreibtisch. So öffnete sie beide Augen und stand auf, um Tom zu begrüßen. Sie war sich sicher, dass ihr Jüngster wieder etwas angestellt haben musste. „Guten Tag, Mrs Cartwright." Tom stieg vom Pferd und nahm den Hut ab." „Wie geht es Ihnen?"

„Danke, Tom. Sehr gut. Was führt dich hier heraus? Hat Joe wieder etwas angestellt?"

Tom lachte. „Nein, heute mal nicht. Ich suche Adam."

„Hat er etwa was angestellt?"

Nun musste Tom noch mehr lachen. „Ich glaube, diesen Tag werde ich nicht erleben, an dem ich wegen Adam hier heraus kommen muss. Nein…" Tom spielte nervös mit seinem Hut in der Hand herum." „… Sybil und ich wollen im Juli, bevor alle auf den Viehtrieb gehen, heiraten und Adam soll mein Trauzeuge sein."

Emillia fasste Tom am Arm. . „Das freut mich für euch beide, Tom. Besonders weil du doch solche Bedenken gehabt hattest, dass sie deine Entscheidung, die Ranch zu verlassen, nicht akzeptieren würde."

„Darüber bin ich auch heilfroh. Der Ärger damals mit meinem Vater hat mir schon gereicht."

„Aber Adam hat mir erzählt, dass er sich mittlerweile ja beruhigt hat. Besonders weil er sieht, wie gut dein Bruder die Geschäfte verwaltet."

„Ja, es hat mich damals viel Überwindung gekostet, den Job des Hilfssheriffs anzunehmen, aber jetzt bin ich froh darüber. Es war die richtige Entscheidung."

„Das denke ich auch und so wie ich es schon von mehreren gehört habe, machst du deinen Job sehr gut.." Sie lächelte. „….aber du bist ja nicht hergekommen, um mit mir den Vormittag zu verbringen. Adam ist mit Sarah unten am Bach. Ich denke mal, du kennst dort seine Lieblingsstelle."

Tom setzte seinen Hut auf und schwang sich in den Sattel. „Danke, Mrs Cartwright. Ich werde ihn schon finden. Schönen Gruß an ihren Mann."

„Mach ich."

Sie winkte ihm noch zum Abschied und setzte sich wieder auf die Veranda und dachte nach. Nun würde Tom als letzter von Adams Freunden heiraten und sie freute sich wirklich für ihn. Tom hatte sich in den letzten Monaten sehr verändert. Er wirkte erwachsener, was sicher auch daran lag, dass er die Ranch verlassen hatte und nun in der Stadt wohnte. Dann dachte sie an Adam. Bei ihm war noch nicht daran zu denken, dass er irgendwie plante, seine eigene Familie zu gründen. Im Moment war sich sowieso keiner so sicher, welches seine Ambitionen in dieser Hinsicht waren. Mal ging er mit Holly zum Tanzen und dann verbrachte er den Samstagabend wieder bei Koko. Auch hatte Emillia den Eindruck, dass sie seit der Geburt von Sophia nicht mehr so an Adam herankam, wie in der Zeit davor. Das Band, das sich zwischen ihnen beiden entwickelt hatte, war wieder sehr dünn geworden. Zweimal hatte sie versucht, mit ihm zu reden, aber er blockte alle Gespräche in dieser Hinsicht ab und dabei war sie der Meinung, dass es Bens Ältestem gut getan hatte, etwas mehr Gefühl zu zeigen. Die einzige, die sich wahrscheinlich wünschte, dass Adam für immer auf der Ponderosa bleiben würde, war Sarah. Sie hing so sehr an ihrem Bruder, dass sie jedes Mal, wenn Adam länger als zwei Tage fort war, krank wurde.

Ihre Gedankengänge wurden unterbrochen, als Sophia auf ihrem Arm unruhig wurde und ihr sehr deutlich mitteilte, dass sie Hunger hatte.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

„Mensch, Adam. Der Viehtrieb geht doch erst in drei Wochen los. Warum musst du jetzt schon so einen Stress an den Tag legen? Pa hat doch gesagt, wir liegen gut in der Zeit."

Hoss schloss die Haustür und beide Brüder legten ihre Sachen ab. „Ich mache keinen Stress, sondern du bist nur sehr langsam."

„Ich bin, was?" Hoss stieß mit dem Finger gegen die Brust seines Bruders. „Ich weiß nicht, welche Laus dir in letzter Zeit über die Leber gelaufen ist großer Bruder, aber vielleicht solltest du vor dem Viehtrieb noch mal auf deinen Berg klettern. Das wäre für uns alle besser." Adam wollte zu einer Antwort ansetzen, als Hoss die Hand hob. „Nein ich will mich jetzt nicht weiter unterhalten. Mein Magen schreit nach Essen und so wie es duftet, hat sich Hop Sing heute mal wieder selbst übertroffen."

Hoss ließ Adam stehen und setzte sich zu den anderen an den Tisch.

„Gibt es Probleme, Adam?"

Ben sah ihn an, als sich Adam hinsetzte. „Nein. Es ist alles in Ordnung. Hoss hat nur Hunger. Du weißt, ja wie er dann ist."

Hoss richtete die Gabel auf ihn. „Ich sage nur Berg, mein Lieber."

„Berg?"

„Nichts, Pa. Und es wäre schön Hoss, wenn wir jetzt das Thema wechseln könnten."

„Ja, ich hätte da schon ein Thema." Emillia blickte ernst in die Runde. „Es fände es schön, wenn ihr alle und damit meine ich auch alle…." sie warf ihrem Mann einen Blick zu. „…eure Sachen vor der Hochzeit am Samstag noch einmal anseht. Ihr könnt nicht erwarten, dass ich in allen euren Schränken nachsehe, ob diese in Ordnung sind, und ich möchte nicht, einen Tag vorher anfangen, Knöpfe anzunähen oder den halben Tag zu bügeln."

Alle vier sahen sich an und nickten brav mit dem Kopf. Sie konnten sich noch lebhaft daran erinnern, wie sauer Emillia beim letzten Mal war, als sie einen Tag vorher mit ihren Sachen ankamen.

Am Abend wollte sich Adam gerade mit einem Buch zu den anderen ins Wohnzimmer setzen, als sein Vater ihm einen Brief gab. „Den hätte ich beinahe vergessen. Er kam heute für dich mit der Post." Adam sah auf den Umschlag. „ Wenn kennst du denn in Beardstown?"

Adam sah zu seinem Vater. „Keinen."

Dann schaute er sich die Handschrift noch einmal genauer an und da wusste er sofort, von wem der Brief war. Da er ihn nicht vor den anderen öffnen wollte, legte er sein Buch auf den Tisch und lief nach oben. „Adam?"

Auf dem Absatz stoppte er kurz und sah zu seinem Vater hinunter. „Ich bin gleich wieder da."

In seinem Zimmer lehnte er sich an die Tür. Nach einigen Minuten stellte er sich gerade hin und öffnete den Umschlag. Nur nach wenigen Zeilen schlug er seinen Kopf nach hinten gegen die Tür. Er hatte gewusst, dass es ein Fehler war, den Brief zu öffnen. Schon nach dem ersten Satz konnte er ihre Stimme und ihr Lachen hören. Erneut schlug er mit dem Kopf gegen die Tür. Warum kann er sie nicht endlich vergessen?

Er stieß sich von der Tür ab, öffnete die Schublade von seinem Tisch, warf den Brief hinein und knallte die Schublade wieder zu. Dann verließ er sein Zimmer und lief nach unten. Ohne auf jemanden zu achten, legte er sich den Gurt an und nahm seinen Hut. „Wo willst du noch hin?"

„In die Stadt."

Adam warf die Tür zu und Ben und die anderen sahen sich an. „Sollte ich ihm nachgehen, Pa?"

Ben dachte kurz nach. Dass sein Sohn sich über etwas geärgert haben musste, war deutlich zu sehen gewesen, aber er würde sicher zu Tom reiten, um mit ihm darüber zu reden. Also musste er sich keine Sorgen machen. „Nein. Er wird zu Tom gehen. Du kannst ruhig hierbleiben."

Hoss setzte sich wieder hin, um weiter mit Little Joe Dame zu spielen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Adam betrat den Saloon und bestellte sich ein Bier. Für einen Montagabend war es recht voll. Das erste Bier trank er mit einem Zug aus und bestellte sich gleich das nächste. Er hoffte, damit zu erreichen, dass ihre Stimme wieder aus seinem Kopf verschwinden würde, aber das einzige, was er nach dem dritten Bier erreicht hatte, war, dass er fühlen konnte, wie der falsche Wolf in ihm immer stärker wurde. Aber nach den ganzen letzten Wochen, in denen er sich so zusammengerissen hatte und vergeblich versucht hatte, wieder sein Gleichgewicht zu finden, hatte er keine Kraft mehr, gegen ihn anzukämpfen. Er wollte diese Wut und diesen Schmerz heute raus lassen. Er drehte sich um. Dann fiel sein Blick auf Buck. Von Mitch war nichts zu sehen. Adam nahm noch einen kräftigen Schluck von dem vierten Bier und schlenderte zu Buck an den Tisch.

„Wo hast du denn die zweite Hälfte von deinem Spatzenhirn gelassen?"

Buck legte den Kopf schief und sah ihn an. „Suchst du Ärger, Cartwright?"

„Mit dir? Was soll dabei rauskommen? Mich wundert es ja schon, dass du überhaupt alleine geradeaus gehen kannst."

Mit einem Satz stand Buck vor ihm. „Du denkst wohl, weil dein Schoßhund jetzt hier den Sheriff spielt, kannst du auf dicke Hose machen?"

„Ich brauche im Gegensatz zu dir keinen, der mich beschützt."

Buck holte aus. Adam trat einen Schritt zur Seite und Buck stolperte an ihm vorbei und konnte sich gerade noch am Tresen festhalten, um so zu verhindern, dass er hinfiel. Mit wütendem Gesicht drehte er sich um und sah, wie Adam ihn angrinste. „Und du fragst dich, warum ich Spatzenhirn zu dir sage? Nach all den Jahren macht ihr zwei immer noch den selben Fehler."

Buck stürzte nach vorne und Adam hätte wieder locker zur Seite gehen können, aber das wollte er nicht. Er wollte sich jetzt hier mit Buck schlagen. Nur kurze Zeit später herrschte im Saloon das Chaos. Buck und Adam waren nicht mehr die einzigen, die sich prügelten. Ohne Schwierigkeiten hätte Adam Buck schon längst zu Boden schicken können, aber er wollte den Kampf nicht gewinnen. Das, was das Bier nicht geschafft hatte, sollte Mitchs Freund nun mit seinen Schlägen erreichen. So packte Adam Buck am Kragen und drückte ihn gegen einen Tisch und versuchte, ihn mit Worten weiter zu reizen. In diesem Moment kam der Sheriff und Tom in den Saloon. Mit einigen Schüssen in die Luft und lauter Stimme versuchten sie, die Schlägerei zu beenden. Adam zog Buck an sich heran und versetzte ihm einen leichten Schlag in den Magen und flüsterte ihm in das Ohr. „Schade, du kleine stinkende Ratte, ich hätte dich gerne fertig gemacht."

Buck griff nach einer Flasche auf dem Tisch und schlug sie mit voller Wucht gegen Adams Schläfe. Dieser taumelte zur Seite weg, aber Buck hielt ihm am Hemd fest und schlug ihm noch mehrmals in das Gesicht und gegen den Körper bis er merkte, dass Adam sich nicht mehr auf den Beinen halten konnte. Buck ließ ihn los und sah mit einem dreckigen Grinsen zu, wie er zu Boden sackte. Danach blickte er sich um und bemerkte den Sheriff. Schnell verdrückte er sich in eine andere Ecke des Saloons

.

Als Adam wieder langsam zur Besinnung kam, hatten Tom und der Sheriff es geschafft, dass wieder Ruhe im Saloon herrschte. Während Rushton mit dem Wirt sprach, versuchte Tom, seinem Freund auf die Beine zu helfen. „Adam, was machst du hier an einem Montagabend?"

Adam war noch nicht in der Lage, seinem Freund eine Antwort zu geben. Zur sehr musste er damit kämpfen, dass der Raum aufhörte, sich zu drehen. Rushton kam an Toms Seite. „Du kannst deinen Freund gleich weiter so festhalten und ihn zu uns ins Büro führen."

„Ich sollte ihn lieber nach Hause bringen."

„Das kann er dann morgen machen, wenn er ausgeschlafen ist und genug Geld dabei hat." Verständnislos sah Tom seinen Chef an. Dieser zeigte auf Adam. „Dein Freund hat hier dieses Chaos angerichtet."

„Adam? Das kann ich mir nicht vorstellen."

„So ist es aber. Mehrere haben ausgesagt, dass er schon mit einer sehr schlechten Stimmung hereinkam und innerhalb kürzester Zeit vier Bier getrunken und danach den Streit gesucht hat."

Ungläubig sah Tom zu Adam, der sich noch immer nicht richtig auf den Beinen halten konnte. „Er trinkt doch so gut wie nie mehr als zwei Bier."

Rushton raunte ihn jetzt lauter an. „Tom, bringst du ihn jetzt hier raus, oder muss ich dich noch einmal darin erinnern, was dein Job ist?"

„Nein, Sir."

Er verstärkte den Griff um Adams Arm und brachte ihn rüber in das Büro und legte ihn auf die Pritsche in der Zelle. Als er die Tür verschloss, spürte er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter. „Es ist nie leicht, gegen einen guten Freund einzuschreiten mein Junge, aber du darfst in diesem Job keinen Unterschied machen. Gerade dann musst du dich an alle Gesetzte halten. Sonst wirst du unglaubwürdig."

Tom sah weiter in die Zelle zu Adam. Er kannte Adam jetzt schon so lange und ja, er hatte sich immer wieder von Buck und Mitch provozieren lassen, aber sein Freund hatte noch nie mit Absicht eine Schlägerei angefangen. Was auch immer heute passiert ist. Es muss ihn mächtig aus der Bahn geworfen haben. „Sollten wir nicht den Doc kommen lassen, damit er einen Blick auf ihn werfen kann?"

Der Sheriff schlug ihm leicht auf den Rücken. „Dem habe ich schon Bescheid gesagt. Der kommt gleich und du setzt dich jetzt an den Tisch und schreibst den Bericht."

Mit einem letzten Blick auf seinen Freund, verließ Tom den Zellenbereich.


	52. Chapter 52

Ben stoppte sein Pferd vor dem Büro des Sheriffs. „Ich wünsche dir viel Spaß in der Schule….." Er sah seinen Jüngsten ernst an. „…und ich würde mich freuen, wenn wir diese Woche keinen Brief von Mr. Conner bekommen würden."

„Ja ,Sir."

Ben stieg von seinem Pferd ab und sah Little Joe nach. Wenn er gedacht hatte, dass er damals mit Adam eine schwere Zeit gehabt hatte, als der sich langsam zu einem jungen Mann entwickelte, wurde er zur Zeit eines Besseren belehrt.

Mit Schwung öffnete er die Tür vom Sheriffbüro. „Guten Morgen, Tom."

Adams Freund stand am Schreibtisch und goss sich gerade eine Tasse Kaffee ein. „Guten Morgen, Mr. Cartwright."

Wieder einmal wunderte sich Tom, wie schnell sich einige Dinge doch herumsprachen. Mit Adams Vater hatte er eigentlich noch nicht am Morgen gerechnet. „Ich suche Adam, Tom. Ich dachte eigentlich, er wollte dich gestern besuchen, aber bis jetzt ist er nicht wieder nach Hause gekommen."

Langsam brachte Tom die Kanne zurück zum Ofen und vermied es, Ben anzusehen. „Er schläft noch."

Ben verschränkte die Arme und lachte. „Meine Güte Tom, was habt ihr beide gestern gemacht? Habt ihr nochmal richtig gefeiert ,bevor du am Samstag in den Hafen der Ehe einfährst aber….,müsstest du dann nicht schlafen und nicht mein Herr Sohn?"

Tom schnaufte tief durch und nahm den Schlüssel vom Tisch. „Komm Sie bitte mit, Mr. Cartwright."

Ben stutzte, aber folgte dann dem Hilfssheriff in den Zellenbereich. Er musste zweimal hinsehen, als Tom die Tür aufschloss und dann konnte er seine Fassungslosigkeit nicht verbergen. „Adam…?"

Vorsichtig lief er in die Zelle und kniete sich neben die Pritsche, auf der Adam auf der Seite lag. Als wäre sein Sohn zerbrechlich, berührte er ihn am Kopf und strich ihm durch das Haar. Dann sah er zu Tom hoch. Seine Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern. „Wer hat das getan, Tom? Wer hat ihn so zugerichtet?"

Tom stand an der Zellentür und sah auf die Schlüssel in seiner Hand. „Es gab eine Schlägerei im Saloon….."

Bevor er weiter sprechen konnte, stand Ben vor ihm, sah in ernst an und zeigte mit der Hand auf Adam. „Und warum liegt dann Adam hier und nicht derjenige, der das getan hat und warum ist mein Sohn nicht beim Doktor?"

„Mr. Cartwright …..Adam hat mit der Schlägerei angefangen und…der Doktor war bereits in der Nacht hier und noch einmal vor gut einer Stunde."

Ben stemmte die Hände in die Seite. „Tom, das ist doch ein Witz. Wir beide wissen doch ganz genau ,dass Adam niemals eine Schlägerei anfangen würde. Sicher stecken wieder Mitch und Buck dahinter."

Tom schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Sir. Es war Adam, der angefangen hat und so wie es einige beschrieben haben, wollte Adam, dass er zusammengeschlagen wird…..er soll sich kaum gewehrt haben."

„Tom….das ist….." Völlig Fassungslos sah Ben von Tom zu Adam. „Ich kann das nicht glauben, aber was auch immer passiert ist, er wird es mir sagen. Wo ist sein Pferd?"

„Das habe ich gestern noch in den Stall gebracht."

„Gut, dann werde ich es jetzt holen und dann mit Adam nach Hause reiten."

Tom kratzte sich verlegen am Kopf. „Das geht nicht, Mr. Cartwright."

Bens Laune wurde immer schlechter. „Und warum nicht?"

„Erstens, weil der Doktor ihm vor einer Stunde noch einmal ein Medikament gegeben hat, damit er schlafen kann und zweitens, muss er erst den Schaden und die Strafe bezahlen. Danach kann er dann gehen."

Ben ging einen Schritt näher an Tom heran. „Was muss ich zahlen?"

Tom holte tief Luft und lief zurück in das Büro, nahm den Bericht in die Hand und reichte ihn an Ben weiter, der ihm gefolgt war. Bens Augenbrauen schossen in die Höhe. „Wird das Bier im Saloon neuerdings in Gläsern aus Gold serviert?"

Tom gab ihm keine Antwort, als Ben in die Tasche griff und das Geld auf den Tisch warf. „Ich denke mal, damit ist der Fall jetzt erledigt und ich kann ihn mitnehmen?"

„Nein, Sir."

Bens Mund zog sich zusammen und seine Augen wurden ganz klein. „Mr. Cartwright, der Doktor hat gesagt, wir sollen in schlafen lassen. Er hat mächtig was auf den Kopf bekommen und ist die halbe Nacht nicht zur Ruhe gekommen."

„Ich kann ihn doch hier nicht einfach liegen lassen."

„Mr. Cartwright, Adam ist mein bester Freund und sie können mir glauben, ich persönlich werde so lange hierbleiben, bis er wieder in der Lage ist, mein Büro alleine auf seinen eigenen Beinen zu verlassen."

Ben ballte seine Hand zur Faust und ging zurück in die Zelle. Er setzte sich auf die Pritsche und berührte Adam an der Schulter. „Warum hast du gestern nur nicht mit mir geredet? Ich hätte dir doch eventuell helfen können."

Er strich seinem Sohn wieder durch das Haar und stand auf. Bevor er das Büro verließ, zeigte er mit der Hand nochmals zum Zellenbereich. „Tom, die Strafe ist bezahlt. Ich erwarte, dass du die Tür der Zelle jetzt offen lässt. Mein Sohn braucht nicht mehr wie ein Verbrecher eingesperrt zu sein."

„Ich lasse sie offen, Mr. Cartwright."

Mit einem Knall schloss Ben die Tür hinter sich.

Er stand vor dem Büro und atmete mehrmals tief durch. Warum hatte er gestern Hoss nur aufgehalten? Es war doch Adam schon seit einigen Wochen anzumerken, dass etwas mit ihm nicht in Ordnung war. Ben merkte, wie seine Hand anfing, zu schmerzen, weil er diese wieder zur Faust geballt hatte. Wie konnte er Adam nur helfen? Er versuchte doch, ihn zu verstehen. Mit einem Mal wusste er, was er jetzt zu tun hatte. Ben stieg in den Sattel und verließ die Stadt.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ganz langsam öffnete Adam die Augen und wusste sofort, wo er war. Mit nichts anderem hatte er gerechnet. Er hatte das erreicht, was er erreichen wollte. Seine Wut war verschwunden, der Schmerz war kontrollierbar und ihre Stimme konnte er nicht mehr hören. Adam atmete ein. Dafür aber tat ihm jetzt sein gesamter Körper weh und sein Kopf hämmerte, wie hundert indianische Trommeln. Vorsichtig versuchte er, sich hinzusetzen. Seine Füße hatten kaum den Boden berührt, da drehte sich der gesamte Zellenbereich. Er lehnte den Kopf an die Wand und schloss die Augen. „War es das wert?"

„Adam öffnete die Augen nur leicht. Vor ihm stand Tom und hielt ihm eine Tasse Kaffee hin. „Danke."

Tom setzte sich auf die gegenüberliegende Pritsche und wartete, bis Adam den Kaffee getrunken hatte. „Willst du mir sagen, was gestern los war?"

Noch mit etwas kraftloser Stimme antwortete Adam. „Ich war etwas schlecht gelaunt."

Tom beugte sich vor. „Etwas, Buddy?"

Sein Freund versuchte, leicht zu grinsen. „Vielleicht war es etwas mehr."

Tom schlug sich auf den Schenkel. „Verdammt, Adam. Meinst du, es macht mir Spaß, meinen besten Freund in die Zelle zu sperren?"

Adam fuhr sich mit der Hand durch das Gesicht und bereute dieses jedoch sofort. Schmerzerfüllt verzog er es. „Es tut mir leid, Tom."

„Du willst mir aber nicht sagen, was los war?"

Leicht schüttelte Adam den Kopf. „Tom ich…ich muss das erst einmal selbst verarbeiten."

Tom stand auf. „In Ordnung, Adam. Dein Vater war hier und hat alles bezahlt. Du kannst, sobald du dich in der Lage fühlst, gehen. Dein Pferd habe ich schon geholt. Es steht vor der Tür." Tom verharrte an der Zellentür. „Buddy, mach dich darauf gefasst, dir einiges am Samstag von Sybil anzuhören. Sie wird begeistert sein, so wie du aussiehst."

Er grinste seinen Freund an. „Na, vielleicht wird sie dann lieber mich heiraten. Aus Mitleid."

„Freundchen….ich schließe dich hier gleich wieder ein."

Es dauerte noch fast zwei Stunden, bis Adam das Büro verlassen konnte, um nach Hause zu reiten und er brauchte sehr lange, bis er in der Nähe der Ponderosa war, da er nur im Schritttempo reiten konnte, ohne dass sein Kopf drohte, zu zerplatzen. Sicher würde ihn zu Hause ein Donnerwetter erwarten, was bei ihm die Kopfschmerzen sofort weiter verstärkten. Dann hatte er die Idee, was er machen konnte, um etwas klarer im Kopf zu werden. Er lenkte Sport zum Bach hinunter. Dort zog er alle seine Sachen aus und sprang in das kalte Wasser. Zuerst legte er sich nur auf den Rücken und ließ sich treiben. Das kalte Wasser sorgte dafür, dass sein Körper richtig wach wurde. Danach schwamm er noch etwas herum und legte sich anschließend auf die Wiese. Zwar dröhnte sein Kopf noch immer, aber er fühlte sich schon wieder etwas erholter. Er blieb noch einige Minuten liegen, bis die Sonne ihn getrocknet hatte. Dann stand er auf und zog sich wieder an. Da sein Hemd eigentlich nur noch ein Fetzen aus Stoff war, knüllte er es zusammen und packte es in die Satteltasche. Sein Vater würde ihm auf jeden Fall eine Standpauke halten und somit war es jetzt auch nicht mehr so schlimm, wenn er ohne Hemd nach Hause ritt.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Adam stand in seinem Zimmer vor dem Spiegel und machte sich für Toms Hochzeit fertig. In dem Moment, als er nach seinem Hemd greifen wollte, klopfte es an der Tür.

„Ja."

„Kann ich herein reinkommen?"

Er lächelte, als er Koko sah. „Natürlich."

Sie betrat das Zimmer und schloss die Tür hinter sich. „Du siehst gut aus."

Sie schmunzelte etwas. „Danke, aber das kann man von dir nicht behaupten."

Adam schaute in den Spiegel. „So langsam sieht es doch schon besser aus."

Koko lachte. „Aber nur sehr langsam." Sie wurde wieder ernster. „Haben dir die Tage auf dem Berg geholfen?"

Er lehnte sich gegen sein Bett. „Es war nicht einfach, da ich eigentlich nicht fit genug dafür war, aber ich wollte unbedingt vor der Hochzeit wieder zur Ruhe kommen."

Sie stellte sich zu ihm, nahm seine Hand und schaute ihn besorgt an. „Wynono…" In diesem Moment wusste Adam, dass sie sich wirklich sehr um ihn sorgte. So sprach sie ihn nur an, wenn sie wollte, dass er ihr ernsthaft zuhörte. „…was ist seit Sophies Geburt mit dir los? Wir machen uns alle Sorgen um dich."

„Alle?"

„Du kannst dir das nicht vorstellen, oder? Aber nicht nur ich mache mir Gedanken, auch Emillia, Hoss und dein Vater." Sie sah sein Erstaunen, als sie seinen Vater erwähnte. „Adam, warum glaubst du, dass du so einfach am Mittwoch zum Berg reiten konntest, ohne dass dein Vater etwas gesagt hat?"

„Na, weil er ziemlich sauer mit mir ist. Er hat mit mir so gut wie keinen Ton gesprochen, seit ich am Dienstag nachmittag nach Hause kam."

„Nein, Wynono…er wollte, dass du zum Berg gehst."

„Reden wir hier von meinem Vater?"

„Er kam am Dienstag zur Farm und wollte von Hoss und mir wissen, warum du hin und wieder zum Berg reitest und dort für einige Tage bleibst. Er wollte verstehen, was du dort machst und warum du es machst. Er war ziemlich am Boden zerstört, als er zu uns kam. Er hat uns erzählt, wie du in der Zelle gelegen hast und er dir nicht helfen konnte."

„Und ich dachte, Emillia hat ihm gesagt, dass sie keinen Streit im Haus möchte."

„Sag mir bitte, wenn ich mich täusche…..aber kann es sein, dass mit Sophias Geburt die Mauer in dir wieder stärker wurde?"

Er sah sie an und lief dann zum Fenster und drehte ihr den Rücken zu. „Koko….ich lebe jetzt schon so lange mit dieser Mauer in mir. Ich kann es nicht verhindern, dass sie immer wieder größer wird."

„Warum ist sie da ,Wynono? Was war der Auslöser dafür? Sie ist doch nicht mit dem Tag deiner Geburt entstanden."

Sie sah es seinem Rücken an, wie tief er Luft holte dann drehte er sich langsam um und lehnte sich an das Fenster. „Koko, ohne jetzt hinzusehen. Als du mein Zimmer gerade betreten hast. Was hast du auf meinem Nachttisch alles liegen sehen?"

Mit großen, verständnislosen Augen sah sie ihn an. „Keine Ahnung. Ich habe nicht darauf geachtet. Ich habe nur zu dir gesehen."

„Seit ich denken kann, habe ich meine Umgebung anders wahrgenommen, als die meisten anderen Kinder. Wenn ich einen Raum betreten habe, konnte ich dir danach so gut wie alles aufzählen, was sich dort befand. Genauso war es, wenn wir mit dem Wagen unterwegs waren. Ich habe so viel gesehen, das ich nicht verstand. Ich konnte auf dem Boden sitzen und spielen und habe trotzdem die Gespräche der Erwachsenen mitbekommen, ohne dass ich bewusst gelauscht habe." Er machte eine Pause. „Ich habe versucht, Erklärungen zu finden, wenn ich etwas nicht begreifen konnte und wenn ich es nicht geschafft habe, habe ich mit meinem Vater darüber reden wollen. Aber oft hat er mir nur über den Kopf gestrichen und gesagt, ich wäre noch zu klein, um mir darüber Gedanken zu machen. Ich konnte aber diese ganzen Bilder in meinem Kopf nicht ausschalten. Sie waren immer da und besonders nachts, kam ich nicht zur Ruhe und hatte Schwierigkeiten, einzuschlafen oder ich wachte immer wieder auf und wollte darüber reden." Adam musste schmunzeln, als er an diese Zeiten dachte. „Du kannst dir natürlich vorstellen, was mein Vater gesagt hat, wenn ich ihn Nachts geweckt habe, um zu wissen, warum mir der Mond oder die Sterne nicht auf den Kopf fallen." Sie lächelte, als sie versuchte, sich das vorzustellen. „Aber es gab auch viele Nächte, in denen ich einfach nur Angst gehabt habe vor den Dingen, die mich umgaben….. Ich war vier Jahre alt, als der erste Stein der Mauer bewusst mein Freund wurde. Er schloss die Augen und die Bilder kehrten zurück…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

…„Adam ….." Sein Vater hockte sich vor ihn hin. „….hier hast du ein paar Murmeln. Du kannst damit spielen." Ben drehte sich leicht zur Seite und zeigte mit der Hand zu einem Geschäft auf der anderen Straßenseite. „Ich bin dort in dem Laden und werde da im Lager arbeiten. Du wirst hier sitzen bleiben und warten, bis ich wieder zurück bin! Hast du das verstanden?"

„Ja, Sir."

„Gut, mein Sohn."

Ben stand auf und fuhr mit der Hand durch seine Haare. Adam sah seinem Vater hinterher wie dieser im Geschäft verschwand. Dann blickte er auf die Murmeln in seiner Hand. Eigentlich hätte er lieber auf dem Wagen auf seinen Vater gewartet, denn hier auf der Straße war es so laut und das Geschrei, das aus dem Saloon kam, machte ihm Angst.

Er schaute die Straße hinunter und beobachtete, wie eine Katze auf ein Fass hüpfte und sich zusammenrollte, um zu schlafen. Adam fragte sich, ob er von seinem Vater auch eine Katze geschenkt bekommen würde, wenn sie ihr Zuhause gefunden hätten? Vielleicht konnte er ja sogar diese Katze mitnehmen. Dann wäre er nicht immer so alleine, wenn sein Vater arbeiten musste. Er stand auf, steckte die Murmeln in die Tasche und lief zu der Katze. Es waren nur noch wenige Schritte bis zu dem Fass, als er von zwei Männern zur Seite geschubst wurde. Sie lachten laut, als er auf dem Boden saß und zu ihnen nach oben blickte. Einer der Männer beugte sich zu ihm hinunter. „Wo willst du denn hin, du kleiner Bastard?"

Adam zeigte zur Katze. „Ich will zu der Katze und sie mitnehmen. Sie soll mein Freund werden."

Der Mann stellte sich wieder gerade hin und fasste sich an das Herz. „Ricky, hast du das gehört? Der kleine Bastard sucht einen Freund." Er sah wieder zu Adam. „Weißt du, was ich von Katzen und kleinen Kindern halte?

" „Nein."

Adam riss die Augen auf, als der Mann seine Waffe zog und auf die Katze schoss. Sein Blick war noch auf das Tier gerichtet, als er den Lauf der Waffe an seiner Stirn spürte. „Ich bin der Meinung, alle Babys sollten wie die Katzen in einen Sack gesteckt werden und dann…" Er machte mit der Hand eine Bewegung, als ob er etwas wegwerfen wollte. „….. in den nächsten Fluss."

Sein Freund und er lachten so laut, dass sich Adam die Ohren zuhalten musste. Dann spürte er wieder den Colt an seiner Stirn. „Jetzt kannst du dir es aussuchen, du Bastard, ob du lieber eine Kugel im Kopf haben willst oder in einem Sack schwimmen gehen möchtest?"

Adam legte den Kopf schief. Ricky schlug seinen Freund gegen den Arm „Komm, lass uns weiterlaufen. Dem Kleinen haben wir sicher schon genug Angst eingejagt."

„PENG"

Adam zuckte zusammen, als der Mann mit dem Colt in dem Moment gebrüllt hatte, als er die Waffe von seiner Stirn nahm. Lachend liefen die beiden Männer weiter. Er sah den beiden noch eine Zeit lang hinterher, dann stand er langsam auf. Mit kleinen Schritten lief Adam zu dem Fass, auf dem die tote Katze lag. Dann liefen ihm die Tränen hinunter als ihn bewusst wurde, dass er schuld an ihrem Tod war. Hätte er sich die Katze nicht genauer ansehen wollen, würde sie jetzt noch auf dem Fass schlafen. Er drehte sich um und rannte in das Geschäft zu seinem Vater.

„Pa…."

Ben drehte sich um und sah seinen Sohn bestürzt an. „Adam, was ist passiert?"

„Pa… die Katze ist tot."

Ben zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Welche Katze?"

„Meine Katze."

„Aber Adam, du hast doch gar keine Katze."

„Doch."

„Adam, ich habe keine Zeit für deine Fantasiespiele."

„Aber Pa…er hat sie einfach erschossen."

Ein anderer Arbeiter im Lager kam an Bens Seite. „Ist das dein Sohn, Ben?"

Ben nickte. Der Mann neben ihm lachte. „Oh, Ben, dann hast du noch viel zu tun, um aus ihm einen Mann zu machen. Wenn er weint wie ein Mädchen, weil sein eingebildeter Freund erschossen wurde, wird er in Kalifornien nicht alt werden."

Adam stampfte mit den Fuß auf. „Ich habe mir das nicht eingebildet."

„ADAM….."

Sofort schaute Adam zu Boden. Sein Vater hockte sich vor ihm hin. „Adam, ich habe dir so oft gesagt, du kannst nicht wegen jeder Kleinigkeit weinen. Das macht ein großer Junge nicht und schon gar nicht wegen einer Sache, die du dir nur ausgedacht hast. Ich tröste dich, wenn du dir wehgetan hast, aber nun wird es Zeit, dass du lernst, dass man seinen Schmerz auch mal runterschlucken kann. Hast du mich verstanden?" Adam sah nicht hoch. Er nickte nur. Ben stellte sich wieder hin und drehte Adam an der Schulter um. „Und nun geh wieder raus mit deinen Murmeln spielen."

Am Abend lag Adam lange wach und dachte über den Tag nach. Als sein Vater ihn noch einmal zudeckte fragte er ihn, ob es möglich ist zu schwimmen, wenn man in einem Sack steckt. Ben lachte. „Adam, was hast du dir denn da schon wieder ausgedacht?"

„Ich habe mir das nicht ausgedacht."

Ben schüttelte den Kopf. „Jetzt schlaf endlich mein Junge. Ich gehe noch einmal in das Lager. Wir wollen die Sachen heute noch fertig bekommen, damit wir beide morgen dann weiterfahren können."

Enttäuscht atmete Adam tief aus. „Gute Nacht, Pa."

Ben gab seinem Sohn einen Kuss auf die Stirn und löschte das Licht. Mit der toten Katze vor Augen schlief Adam ein.

Keine Stunde später wachte er schreiend auf. Sein Herz pumpte. „Pa?"

Er bekam keine Antwort. Er zuckte zusammen, als es draußen donnerte. Der Regen prasselte auf die Plane des Wagens und die Bilder aus seinem Traum kehrten zurück. Die Männer hatten ihn in einen Sack gesteckt und lachten dabei. Der eine schrie durch den Sack in sein Ohr, dass es keinen Fluss in der Nähe gibt und sie ihn deswegen erschießen würden. Und dann hatte er den Knall gehört. „Pa?"

Wieder liefen ihm die Tränen und dann konnte er nicht mehr im Wagen bleiben. So schnell er konnte rannte er zu dem Geschäft, in dem sein Vater arbeitete.

„Pa…"

Er warf sich in die Arme seines Vaters. Der andere Mann legte seine Hand auf Bens Schulter. „Bist du sicher, dass du einen Jungen hast und kein Mädchen?"

Ben schaute den Mann finster an, um mit dem gleichen Gesichtsausdruck auch seinen Sohn anzusehen. „Adam, was ist schon wieder los?"

„Der Donner….er….."

Adam versuchte, Luft zu holen. Wieder lachte der andere. „Angst vor einem Gewitter…wie niedlich…"

Ben nahm die Hand seines Sohnes und kehrte mit ihm zurück zum Wagen. „Adam, ich habe dir schon so oft erklärt, was bei einem Gewitter passiert und du hast mir gesagt, du hast es verstanden." Dann sah er ihn liebevoll an. „Adam, wenn wir unseren Traum von einer eigenen Ranch verwirklichen wollen, muss ich mich auf dich verlassen können, wenn ich arbeite. Ich kann nicht immer die halbe Nacht deine Hand halten. Das verstehst du doch?"

„Ja, Sir."

„Wir werden uns bald einem Treck anschließen und wenn du da immer weinst und alle bekommen mit, dass du Angst vor einem Gewitter hast, werden dich die anderen Kinder auslachen. Das möchtest du doch nicht oder doch?"

„Nein, Sir."

„Gut und jetzt mach die Augen zu und schlafe. Ich bin bald bei dir."

XXXXX

Sie waren jetzt seit vier Monaten mit den anderen Siedlern unterwegs und Adam war glücklich. Inger versuchte, alle seine Fragen zu beantworten und ihm seine Ängste zu nehmen. Sie lachte nicht über ihn, wenn er sich Gedanken darüber machte, ob die die Tiere die unter der Erde lebten, durch die Erschütterungen Kopfschmerzen bekommen würden, wenn sie mit den Wagen darüber fuhren. Sie nahm ihn in den Arm, wenn die anderen Kinder ihn ärgerten, weil er lieber mit ihr ein Buch ansah, als mit ihnen zu spielen. In dieser Zeit konnte er auch besser schlafen, weil er sich nicht mehr so viele Gedanken machte über Sachen, die er nicht verstand. Denn jeden Abend vor dem Schlafen sprachen Inger und er über den Tag und so wurden die meisten seiner Fragen beantwortet. Und wenn er dann doch nachts aufwachte, weil er sich fürchtete, brauchte er nur die Plane von Wagen anzuheben. Sie war dann sofort wach und kam zu ihm raus, um ihn zu trösten.

Es war kurz nach seinem sechsten Geburtstag. Sie hatten gerade das Abendbrot beendet, als sein Vater seine Hand auf seine Schulter legte. „Adam, du bist jetzt sechs Jahre alt. Ich denke, wir können jetzt langsam damit aufhören, dass deine Mutter dich jeden Abend ins Bett bringt und dir etwas vorliest. Sie wird - sobald das Baby da ist - auch nicht mehr so viel Zeit für dich haben. Deswegen denke ich, es ist jetzt ein guter Zeitpunkt, dass du lernst, dich abends alleine fertig zu machen."

„Aber, Pa…"

Ben schüttelte den Kopf. „Kein aber, Adam."

„Ben…." Inger stellte sich hinter Adam und legte die Arme um ihn. „….Ich werde auch noch für Adam Zeit haben, wenn das Baby da ist. Und ich möchte mit ihm vor dem Schlafen gehen noch lesen. Denn dein Sohn kann schon sehr gut lesen und ich höre ihm gerne zu."

Adam sah zu seiner Mutter hoch und strahlte. „Aber, Inger…."

Inger drehte Adam zu sich herum. „Adam, ich denke, wir kommen deinem Vater etwas entgegen. Du machst ab heute jeden Abend alleine dein Lager unter dem Wagen zurecht und ziehst dich schon um und dann setzen wir uns beide zusammen und reden über den Tag und lesen oder zählen die Sterne. Einverstanden?"

„Ja, Mum."

„Na, dann zeig es ihm heute gleich, dass du dass schon alles kannst."

Er nickte mit dem Kopf und rannte los und Inger sah ihren Mann an. „Ben, manchmal habe ich das Gefühl, du vergißt, dass er erst sechs Jahre ist. Nur weil er schon besser spricht und sich für andere Dinge interessiert, als die meisten Kinder in seinem Alter, hat er die gleichen Ängste und Sorgen wie sie."

„In meinen Augen verwöhnst du ihn zu sehr. Er ist zu weich für dieses Land. Wenn er vor allem Angst hat, wird er mit mir nicht auf der Ranch arbeiten können. Meinst du ich bekomme nicht mit, wenn du nachts zu ihm gehst, weil er mal wieder weint."

„Ben, hörst du deinem Sohn auch hin und wieder zu? Du bekommst anscheinend gar nicht mit, worüber er sich Gedanken macht. Hast du gewusst, dass er ganz genau mitbekommen hat, wie Logan seine Frau fast zu Tode geprügelt hat, nur weil in seinen Augen das Essen zu kalt war?"

„Das ist doch Blödsinn, das hat er von jemandem erzählt bekommen. Wie soll er denn das mitbekommen haben? Logans Wagen fuhr immer weit hinten und als es passierte, bist du hier vorne geblieben und hast mit ihm gespielt. Du hast mir doch selbst gesagt, dass du froh bist, dass er es nicht gesehen hat."

„Er muss es aber gesehen und gehört haben. Ich hatte mich schon gewundert, dass er danach so still war, aber einige Abende später sprach er mich deswegen an und er erzählte mir auch, dass er mit dir darüber gesprochen hat und jetzt Angst um mich hat."

Ben überlegte. Das ganze war doch erst zwei Wochen her. Wann hat ihn Adam deswegen angesprochen? Dann erinnerte er sich an eine Situation, als sie beide das Feuer für den Abend angemacht haben und Adam noch einmal losrannte, um noch mehr Holz zu holen. Adam hatte ihn angesehen und gesagt, dass sie aufpassen müssen, dass das Feuer an bleibt, bis das Essen fertig ist. Denn ein Mann braucht ein warmes Essen, sonst kann er nicht arbeiten. Ben hatte ihm auf den Rücken geklopft, gelacht und gesagt, dass er ja weiß was passiert, wenn das Essen kalt wird. Meinte Inger etwa diese Geschichte? Aber da hatte er doch nicht an Logan gedacht, sondern daran, wie Inger mal mit ihnen beiden geschimpft hatte, weil sie die Zeit beim Angeln vergessen hatten. „Inger, du weißt, er redet so viel am Tag. Da kann ich nicht immer zuhören."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ach, Ben. Das solltest du aber. Er schaut zu dir auf und versucht, vieles von dem, was du machst, nachzumachen. Er ist nicht zu weich. Nur in seinem Kopf, da arbeitet es die ganze Zeit. Adam hat mir einmal gesagt, er würde sich wünschen, sich einfach mal einen Stein nur ansehen zu können, aber das würde nicht gehen. Sofort würden Bilder in seinem Kopf erscheinen, was man alles mit dem Stein machen kann und hunderte von Fragen würden sich ihm stellen. Wie alt der Stein ist, wo er herkommt und wie lange er dort schon liegt. Und viele Bilder, die in seinem Kopf sind, kann er sich nicht erklären und dann bekommt er Angst."

„Ich höre meinem Sohn zu, wenn es wichtig ist und ich denke, dass er einfach nur eine zu lebhafte Fantasie hat. Mehr nicht. So, und nun muss ich zu Will ,um die nächsten Tage zu besprechen."

Er verließ den Lagerplatz und Inger sah ihm nachdenklich hinterher. Dann fühlte sie, wie jemand ihre Hand nahm. „Mum?" Sie sah zu Adam hinunter. „Hat Pa mich nicht lieb?"

Ziemlich geschockt hockte sie sich hin und hielt seine Hände fest. „Natürlich hat er dich lieb mein Spatz. Wie kommst du nur auf so eine Idee?"

„Er sagt mir ständig, ich soll anders sein und er hört mir nicht so zu, wie du es machst. Und jetzt ist er nicht nur wütend mit mir, sondern auch mit dir. Das möchte ich nicht."

Sie nahm ihn in den Arm und drückte ihn fest an sich. „Adam, dein Vater hat dich sehr lieb. Bitte, glaube mir das. Er versucht dir auch, zuzuhören, aber er muss sich auch darum kümmern, dass wir unser Ziel erreichen. Da hat er nicht ständig für dich Zeit, aber das bedeutet nicht, dass er dich nicht liebt." Sie sah ihm tief in die Augen. „Glaubst du mir das, Adam?"

Nun lehnte er sich an sie. „Ich liebe dich, Mum und ich bin froh, dass du bei mir bist."

Fünf Wochen später war sie tot.

Adam saß an einen Baum gelehnt und dachte an sie. Er schluckte den Schmerz hinunter, wie sein Vater ihm das gesagt hatte. Er durfte nicht vor ihm weinen. Er musste jetzt für sie beide stark sein. Es dämmerte schon, als er in das Lager zurückkehrte. Er hatte den Wagen noch nicht richtig erreicht, da packte ihn sein Vater schon am Oberarm und schrie ihn an. „Adam, wo warst du? Ich habe dir doch gesagt, du sollst das Lager nicht alleine verlassen."

Adam versuchte, sich aus dem Griff seines Vaters zu lösen, aber dieser verstärkte den Druck nur. „Ich war nicht weit weg. Nur dort bei der Baumgruppe. Das habe ich dir doch gesagt. Ich habe das Buch von Mum weiterlesen wollen."

Ben nahm ihm das Buch ab. „Du solltest dich damit im Moment nicht beschäftigen. Es gibt wichtigere Dinge. Du kannst nicht den ganzen Tag mit Lesen und Spielen verbringen. Du musst dich mit um Hoss kümmern und wenn wir am Ziel sind, mir auf der Ranch helfen. Hast du mich verstanden?"

Adam stand jetzt still. „Ja, Sir."

„Gut. Und Adam, wenn ich dir sage, du darfst das Lager nicht verlassen, musst du dich daran halten. Ich muss mich auf dich verlassen können."

„Ja, Sir."

„Jetzt geh zum Wagen und kümmere dich um Hoss."

„Ja ,Sir."

„Adam…." Er hielt das Buch in die Luft. Statt heute Abend zu lesen, solltest du lieber ein längeres Abendgebet sprechen und dich bedanken, dass wir bis hierher gekommen sind, und dass der Herr auch für den Rest des Weges seine schützende Hand über uns legt."

„Ja, Sir."

Am Abend saß Adam im Wagen und wollte das Gebet sprechen, aber er kam nur zwei Sätze weit. Er dachte über die Bibel und Gott nach und über das, was sein Vater ihm alles erzählt hatte und dann wurde er wütend. Er hatte doch immer alles gemacht, was man ihm gesagt hatte. Er hat die Hand nicht gegen andere erhoben, er hat nie gelogen und immer das Gebet gesprochen. Warum wurde ihm dann erst seine Mutter genommen und jetzt Mum? Warum hat Gott das getan? Warum soll er jetzt mit ihm sprechen, wenn er doch so gemein zu ihm ist? Adam sah zu Hoss, der tief und fest schlief. Dann hüpfte er aus dem Wagen und suchte seinen Vater. Er musste jetzt mit ihm darüber reden.

Draußen wunderte er sich, dass nirgends ein Feuer brannte. War das der Grund, warum er heute im Wagen schlafen durfte? Langsam schlich er durch das Lager. Es war auch stiller als sonst. Dann schreckte er zusammen, als er ein lautes Lachen hörte. Vorsichtig bewegte er sich in die Richtung. An einem kleinen Feuer stand sein Vater mit vier anderen Männern. Sein Vater hatte einen der Männer am Kragen gepackt. Schnell versteckte Adam sich hinter dem Wagen und beobachtete, was sein Vater mit dem Mann machte. Obwohl er nicht sehr laut sprach, konnte Adam jedes Wort hören.

„Steve, ich hatte Ihnen mehrmals gesagt, dass heute Nacht kein Feuer brennen soll und keiner, der nicht Wache hat, draußen herumlungern darf. Ist es so schwer zu verstehen?"

„Cartwright, ich kann machen, was ich will und Sie sind nicht der Boss."

„Sie sind doch schon wieder sturzbetrunken. Sie werden jetzt zu ihrem Wagen gehen und in der nächsten Stadt werden sie unseren Treck verlassen."

Dann fing der Mann laut stark an zu singen. „Steve, hören sie sofort damit auf."

„Was denn, Cartwright. Gefällt ihn meine Stimme nicht?"

Der Mann sang jetzt noch lauter. Adam biss sich in die Hand als er sah, wie sein Vater kräftig zuschlug. Der Mann mit dem Namen Steve taumelte rückwärts, fiel mit dem Kopf gegen die Wagendeichsel und blieb am Boden liegen. Einer der anderen Männer bückte sich, um nach ihm zu sehen. „Er ist tot, Ben."

Adam konnte durch das Licht des Feuers das Gesicht und die Augen seines Vaters sehen. Sie waren voller Hass und Wut. „Was sollen wir jetzt mit ihm machen?"

Ben atmete aus. Seine Stimme war tief und er sprach sehr langsam. „Wir werden ihn morgen, wenn wir weiter ziehen, zurück lassen. Wir haben nicht die Zeit, ihn unter die Erde zu bringen. Löscht das Feuer und geht euren Aufgaben nach."

Kaum war das Feuer aus, rannte Adam - so schnell und so leise wie möglich - zurück zum Wagen. Er legte sich auf seinen Schlafplatz und hielt sich die Augen zu. Dann, ganz langsam nahm er die Hände herunter. Er kannte den Mann, den sein Vater getötet hatte. In den letzten Wochen ist es zwischen den beiden immer wieder zu Streitigkeiten gekommen. Sein Vater hatte Steve vorgeworfen, dass er nur Spaß und Alkohol im Kopf hatte, und er endlich anfangen sollte, den Ernst im Leben zu sehen. Vor zwei Tagen bei einem Streit, hatte sein Vater den Mann schon einmal am Kragen gepackt und ihm gedroht, wenn er nicht endlich macht, was man ihm sagt, er erleben wird was passiert, wenn er wütend ist. Den Blick seines Vaters würde Adam nie vergessen und er wollte ihn auch nie wieder sehen. So schwor er sich, ab sofort immer alles zu machen, was sein Vater ihm auftragen würde. Er würde nicht meckern und weinen. Von nun an, würde er so werden, wie er sich das wünschte. Er würde nicht mehr weich sein…..

XXXXX

…..Koko sah ihn nur an. Sie wusste erst einmal nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Sie wusste ja, dass der Weg von Boston hierher nicht leicht gewesen war, aber das, was sie gerade gehört hatte, machte sie sprachlos. „Hast du wirklich geglaubt, dass dein Vater dich auch so schlagen würde, das du tot bist?"

„Am Anfang ja, aber kurz vor Nevada hat er mir dann erzählt, warum in dieser Nacht kein Feuer angemacht wurde. In den Wochen davor wurden mehrere Trecks von Indianern überfallen und der Scout hatte frische Spuren in unserer Nähe gefunden. Deswegen war mein Vater auch so wütend mit mir gewesen, dass ich das Lager verlassen hatte. Heute verstehe ich natürlich, warum er den Mann geschlagen hatte und vieles, was mein Vater gemacht hatte, wurde mir auch später verständlicher. Auch stört es mich heute nicht mehr, dass hier oben…" Er tippte sich mit den Finger gegen den Kopf. „….so gut wie nie Ruhe herrscht. Durch deinen Vater habe ich gelernt, wie ich mein Gleichgewicht in mir finde. Er hat mir gezeigt, wie ich Probleme und Hindernisse angehen kann, wie ich unnütze Gedanken zur Seite schiebe und wenn doch alles zu laut in mir wird, was ich tun muss, um die Stille wiederzufinden. Ich habe euch viel zu verdanken. Durch eure Art zu leben, ist es mir leichter gefallen, hier zu leben, aber um die Mauer einzureißen, war es bereits zu spät." Bevor er weiter sprach, sah er nochmals aus dem Fenster. „Ich habe Inger geliebt ,als wäre sie meine richtige Mutter, aber nach kurzer Zeit war sie tot. Der Schmerz war so stark, aber ich durfte ihn nicht zeigen. Ich sollte stark wie ein Mann sein. Dann kam Marie. Wie du weißt, habe ich lange gebraucht, um sie in mein Herz zu lassen und dann starb sie und wieder war dieser Schmerz in mir, aber ich durfte ihn erneut nicht zulassen. Ich musste die Ranch am Laufen halten. Ich musste für Hoss und Joe da sein. Ich musste ein Mann sein." Er machte eine kleine Pause. „ Koko, dieser Schmerz war in den letzten Wochen wieder so stark in mir, dass er mich immer in die Knie zwingt. Am Tag, als Sophie geboren wurde, war ich kaum in der Lage ,ihn zu kontrollieren. Ich will diesen Schmerz nicht spüren. Nie wieder. Deswegen werde ich keine Frau mehr so in mein Herz lassen. Ich brauche keine Mutter mehr und ich brauche auch keine Frau für mich."

Mit großen Augen blickte Koko ihn an. „Das meinst du nicht ernst, Wynono? Denn wenn ja, dann brauchst du heute nicht zu Tom in die Kirche zu gehen, dann kannst du gleich nach Mitch suchen, um dich erschießen zu lassen. Das würde dann schneller gehen."

Er legte den Kopf schief. „Koko, ich habe nicht gesagt, dass ich sterben will."

„Nein, hast du nicht. Aber du wirst es früher oder später, wenn du dich weiter verschließt und nicht lernst, mit deinen negativen Gefühlen umzugehen."

„Sie sind mir zu stark, Koko. Ich kann und will nicht mit umgehen. Ich kann sie nicht ertragen."

„Natürlich sind sie zu stark, weil sie dich mit voller Härte erwischen, wenn du sie aber mit in deinen Alltag lässt, werden sie zu dir gehören." Sie lief einen Schritt auf ihn zu. „Wynono, wenn du im Winter dir vorsichtig mit kaltem Wasser das Gesicht wäscht ist unangenehm, aber es zwingt dich nicht in die Knie. Aber schüttest dir ohne Vorwarnung einen ganzen Eimer über den Kopf, wird es dich von den Beinen holen. Und genauso gehst du mit dem Schmerz um. Du lässt ihn nie zu, bis er dich in seiner vollen Stärke erwischt. " Dann nahm sie seine Hand. „Er gehört aber zum Leben dazu, genauso wie all deine positiven Gefühle. Wenn du heute an Inger denkst, was fühlst du da? Welche Bilder tauchen vor deinen Augen auf?"

Er schloss kurz die Augen und dachte nach. „Ich denke gerne an sie und sehe, wie wir uns gemeinsam Bücher angesehen oder uns auf dem Wagen unterhalten haben."

„Ja, das hat man gerade gesehen. Du hast gelächelt, als du an sie gedacht hast. Da war nicht mehr dieser Schmerz, aber nicht, weil du ihn unterdrückst, sondern weil er nicht mehr da ist. Was fühlst du, wenn du an Marie denkst?" Er lächelte. „Ich denke, das hast du verstanden."

„Ja, aber ich denke nicht, dass mir diese Erkenntnis helfen wird. Weil ich will nicht den Menschen verlieren, der einen besonderen Platz hier drin hat." Er schlug leicht mit der Hand gegen sein Herz. „Denn nur die Erinnerung wird mich nicht glücklich machen."

Koko nickte. „Gut, dann suche Mitch. Das ist für dich und uns alle, die dich lieben, dann einfacher."

Wütend ließ er ihre Hand los. „Koko, was soll das? Nur weil ich mich schützen will, heißt das doch nicht, dass ich nicht mehr leben möchte."

Wütend stellte er sich wieder an das Fenster. „Wynono, warum denkst du, war das Bison in deiner Vision so groß ?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Wahrscheinlich waren die kleineren gerade bei einer anderen Vision."

Sie stand nun mit verschränkten Armen vor ihm. „Wynono, ich will dir helfen und lasse mich nicht von dir wegstoßen, nur weil du dir die Wahrheit nicht eingestehen willst." Er biss die Zähne zusammen. „Ja sehe, auch dir ist es auf dem Berg klar geworden. Es ist wie damals in Boston, als du Fredrics Freund zusammengeschlagen hast. Du wolltest nicht nur deine Wut loswerden. Du wolltest dich auch dafür bestrafen, dass du deine Gefühle nicht unter Kontrolle hast und der Bison ist so groß, weil er nicht ein Teil der Herde ist, sondern weil er die Herde anführt. Und findet er seine Herde nicht, wird er am Ende an gebrochenem Herzen sterben. Hast du also vor, dich noch mehr zu verschließen, wirst du nie die Liebe finden und die Wut darüber wird in dir immer größer werden. Der falsche Wolf wird neben dem richtigen Wolf sitzen und warten und wenn es wieder so weit ist, wird er auch dich von mal zu mal mehr angreifen, bist du es leid bist, gegen ihn zu kämpfen."

Er drehte sich von ihr weg. „Koko, höre damit auf. Auch wenn ich sage, ich habe euch viel zu verdanken, kann ich seit Montag nicht mehr daran glauben, dass die Vision mir meinen Weg gezeigt hat. Ich war nur geschafft, weil ich über Tage kein Wasser und keine Nahrung zu mir genommen habe…." Er drehte sich wieder zu ihr. „….denn wo war denn am Montag mein Schutzgeist und hat mir geholfen? Er war nicht da, als ich ihn hier in diesem Zimmer oder auch schon Wochen davor gebraucht habe."

„Dein Schutzgeist soll dich begleiten und dir Mut machen, aber er kann nicht für dich die Mauer einreißen. Das kann nur das Bison. Die Schlange hat nur durch die bereits vorhandenen Öffnungen geschaut und sie versucht, dir den Weg zu zeigen, der vor euch liegt, weil du ihn durch die Mauer nicht richtig erkennen kannst." Sie sah auf seine Brust. „Du trägst die Kette nicht mehr und dabei hast du schon so viele Öffnungen geschafft und jetzt kehrst du vor dem ersten größeren Hindernis um?"

„Ich bezeichne Emillia nicht als Hindernis….." Er senkte den Blick und atmete tief durch. „…entschuldige bitte. Ich weiß, was du meinst, aber Koko wenn schon die Angst um Emillia bei mir diesen Schmerz auslöst..." Er sah sie wieder an und in seinen Augen war die Traurigkeit und Verzweiflung, die in ihm war, deutlich zu sehen. „….wie soll ich dann mit dem Schmerz umgehen, wenn ich die Frau verliere, die ich liebe und besonders, wenn ich schuld an ihren Tod bin."

Sie sprach nun sehr leise mit ihm. „Warum setzt du die Liebe immer nur mit den Tod gleich? Wynono, du versuchst ständig, das Gefühl der Liebe mit deinem Verstand in Verbindung zu bringen. Das geht aber nicht." Sie lächelte ihn an. „ Die Liebe sollte den Verstand eigentlich in den Hintergrund treten lassen. Ihr ist es nämlich egal, in welchem Herzen sie wohnt. Sie macht sich darüber keine Gedanken, ob man die gleiche Sprache spricht, welche Stellung derjenige hat, ob ihm ein Arm fehlt oder wie alt man ist. Sie breitet sich in dir aus und es ist ein wunderschönes Gefühl, wenn man es zulässt…aber du machst dir nur über das Ende Gedanken…

Siehe zu deinem Vater. Er hat den Schmerz dreimal erleben müssen, aber trotzdem den Mut gefunden, die Liebe wieder in sein Herz zu lassen, weil er weiß, dass der Schmerz vorbei gehen wird, aber die Liebe ewig bleibt. " Vorsichtig griff sie wieder nach seiner Hand. „Gebe nicht auf, Wynono. Ich weiß ,wie groß deine Sehnsucht nach einer Familie ist. Wie sehr du Kinder magst. Es ist so schön zu sehen, wie viel Geduld du mit ihnen hast. Mehr als mancher Indianer." Sie ging noch etwas dichter an ihn heran. „Ist….ist Bridget deswegen nicht hier? Weil du Angst davor hast, sie zu verlieren?"

Er brauchte sehr lange, bis er ihr antworten konnte. „Koko, ich liebe sie so sehr und ich weiß nicht, was ich mache, wenn ich sie verlieren sollte….ich habe gesehen, was es jedes Mal mit meinen Vater gemacht hat, wenn er seine Liebe verloren hat. Er hat sogar uns deswegen im Stich gelassen. In meinem Kopf sehe ich immer die Bilder, wie sie tot vor mir liegt, und dass nur, weil ich sie mit nach Nevada gebracht habe und glaube mir, ich habe versucht, mir zu sagen, dass das nicht so eintreten muss, aber meine….Angst ist zu groß."

„Der Brief, den du am Montag bekommen hast, war von ihr nicht wahr?" Er nickte mit dem Kopf. „Woher weißt du das?"

„Wynono, du bist nicht der Einzige, der oft auf meiner Farm ist."

„Hoss."

„Hoss macht sich sehr viele Gedanken um dich. Vor Wochen schon hat er mir gesagt, dass er glaubt, dass du auf den Berg solltest, aber er hat sich nicht getraut, es dir zu sagen und am Dienstag hat er mir erzählt, in welchem Zustand du das Haus verlassen hast, nachdem du den Brief bekommen hast."

Schwert atmete er aus, bevor er weitersprechen konnte. „ Koko, nur wenige Sätze haben ausgereicht, dass ich all die Gefühle, die seit Sophies Geburt in mir waren, nicht mehr unterdrücken konnte."

„ Schlagen eure Herzen im selben Rhythmus?"

„Ich weiß es nicht."

„Aber sie liebt dich?"

„Auch das weiß ich nicht."

Fragend sah Koko ihn an. „Wir haben nie über unsere Gefühle geredet und sie ist dann vor meiner Abreise nach New York gegangen. Es war der erste Brief, den ich seit dem von ihr erhalten habe, aber….ich gehe davon aus, dass sie mehr als Freundschaft für mich empfunden hat. Wie stark aber ihre Gefühle für mich waren, weiß ich nicht."

„Du machst dir Gedanken über ihren Tod und dabei weißt du überhaupt nicht, was dein Herz sagt, wenn die ersten Schmetterlinge weitergezogen sind." Sie tippte ihm gegen die Stirn. „Höre auf, mit deinem Kopf über dein Herz zu reden. Lass dein Herz mit dem Kopf reden." Sie trat ein Stück von ihm zurück. „Wo ist die Kette?" Adam ging zu seinem Tisch und öffnete die Schublade. Auf dem Brief von Bridget lag die Kette mit der Schlange. „Ich denke, heute ist ein guter Tag, eine Entscheidung zu treffen, Wynono. Willst du um das Hindernis herumgehen oder umkehren?"

Er nahm die Kette in die Hand und betrachtete sie. Ohne den Blick davon abzuwenden, gab er Koko eine Antwort. „Ich habe vor den nächsten Hindernissen Angst, Koko. Angst davor, was ich dann mache, wenn ich nicht weiter weiß. Ich habe am Montag darauf gewartet, dass Buck seine Waffe zieht."

Sie legte ihre Hand auf seinen Rücken. „Wir werden dir helfen, wenn du es zulässt. Höre auf Hoss wenn er sagt, du sollst auf den Berg gehen, denn er merkt schon recht früh, wenn es dir nicht gut geht. Ich bin da, wenn du jemanden brauchst, der dir zuhört und dich in den Arm nimmt. Emillia wird da sein, wenn dein Vater dich nicht versteht und er wird dir auch auf seine Art helfen."

Langsam legte er sich die Kette an und drehte sich wieder zu ihr. „Ich glaube, die erste Hilfe würde ich jetzt gerne in Anspruch nehmen."

Er breitete die Arme aus und sie legte mit einem Lächeln ihre Hände auf seine Brust und ließ sich umarmen. Adam schloss die Augen und spürte ihre Wärme auf seiner Haut, aber mit der Zeit hatte er den Eindruck, dass die Wärme sich auch um sein Herz und seine Seele legte und nicht nur die von Koko, sondern auch die Wärme der Schlange umarmte ihn.

Die Tür flog mit einem Schwung auf. „Adam, du musst mir mal mit dieser verdammten Schleif…"

Hoss blieb mit der Schleife in der Hand stehen und sah zu Koko und Adam. Adam hatte inzwischen die Augen wieder geöffnet und bevor er Koko wieder los lies, flüsterte er ihr ein leise Dankeschön zu. Koko drückte sich mit beiden Händen von ihm weg. „Dafür sind Seelenfreunde da."

Dann drehte sich Koko zu Hoss. „Komm Hoss, ich werde dir helfen, denn ich denke, dein Bruder sollte sich langsam mit dem Anziehen beeilen. Schließlich wartet sein Freund auf ihn."

Sie fasste Hoss am Arm und zog ihn aus dem Zimmer. Unbeweglich stand Adam da und sah den beiden nach.

„Joseph, ich habe dir doch gesagt, du sollst nach draußen gehen und den zweiten Wagen fertig machen"

„Was hast du gesagt, Pa?"

„Ben könnt ihr zwei einmal aufhören, hier so herumzubrüllen? Ich will, dass Sophia noch so lange wie möglich schläft."

Adam löste sich aus seiner Starre und lächelte. „Wynono?"

Adam sah nach unten. Vor ihm stand Sarah. „Ich brauche Hilfe."

Sie hielt die beiden Enden von der Schleife ihres Kleides in der Hand. Adam hockte sich hin und band die Schleife zu. „Winona, auch ich brauchte deine Hilfe." Sie sah ihn mit großen Augen an. Er legte eine Hand an sein Kinn und sah sie mit gespielter Verzweiflung an. „Ich habe irgendwo hier im Zimmer meine Strümpfe und Schuhe. Aber ich kann sie nicht finden. Kannst du sie für mich suchen?

„Ja…"

Er stand auf, während sie lachend zu seinen Schuhen lief. Er wollte gerade zu seinem Hemd greifen, als sein Blick auf die geöffnete Schublade fiel. Adam nahm den Brief in die Hand. „Vielleicht schaffe ich es, ihn morgen zu lesen, Bridget."

Vorsichtig legte er ihn zurück in die Schublade und schob sie zu.


	53. Chapter 53

Wieder einmal fragte sich Adam, warum die meisten Hochzeiten immer im Sommer stattfinden mussten. Sicher lag es auch daran, dass er doch eine sehr turbulente Woche hinter sich hatte und so in der Kirche die Minuten gezählt hatte, bis die Trauung vorbei war. Nun lehnte er gegen einen Zaun der Pferdekoppel auf der Ranch von Toms Vater und versuchte, gegen die Müdigkeit anzukämpfen.

„So wie du aussiehst, dachte ich mir, du willst etwas Kühles trinken?"

Mit einem Lächeln nahm Adam seinem Vater das Glas ab. „Danke, Pa."

„Bereust du es, dass du erst heute morgen vom Berg zurückgekommen bist?"

„Wenn ich gestern schon wieder gekommen wäre, hättest du mich wahrscheinlich heute nicht aus dem Bett bekommen."

Ben sah in sein Glas und zögerte. „Adam, geht es dir jetzt wieder besser und ich meine nicht die Wunden, die man sehen kann?"

Sein Sohn holte tief Luft. „Ich denke schon."

„Darf ich fragen, was in dem Brief stand, der dich so aufgeregt hat? Habt ihr Probleme mit der Holzlieferung für deinen Freund?"

„Nein. Dort läuft alles nach Plan, sogar noch besser, als wir erwartet haben."

Ben konnte seine Freude über diese Nachricht nicht verbergen. „Dann hat dein Freund schon einen Folgeauftrag bekommen?"

„Ja, hat er. Er hat sogar zwei bekommen. Die Eisenbahngesellschaft möchte, dass er einen kleinen Bahnhof in Greenfield baut und danach einen größeren in Beardstown. Dieser soll unter anderem eine Verladestation werden, da dort der Schiffsverkehr ebenfalls ausgebaut werden soll."

„Dann ist er schon in Beardstown?"

Adam sah ihn verwundert an. „Nein. Er und seine Familie werden Anfang nächsten Monats nach Greenfield aufbrechen."

„Ach so, ich dachte nur, weil auch der Brief aus Beardstown kam ?"

Adam nahm einen Schluck aus dem Glas. Seine Augen waren auf seinen Vater gerichtet. Langsam setzte er das Glas ab. „Er war von einer Freundin von mir."

Bens Augen verkleinerten sich und er wandte den Blick von seinem Sohn nicht ab? „Muss ich mir Gedanken machen, dass du nicht zu deiner Verantwortung stehst?"

Adam brauchte einen Moment, um zu begreifen, was sein Vater damit meinte und dann musste er schmunzeln. „Nein Pa, das brauchst du nicht. Das letzte Mal, dass ich sie gesehen habe ist jetzt fast drei Jahre her."

Ben schaute ihn fragend an, weil er sich nicht erklären konnte, was Adam dann so aufgebracht haben könnte. „Pa, ich bin wirklich von den letzten Tagen geschafft und dann hatten Koko und ich heute noch ein langes und anstrengendes Gespräch gehabt. Ich bin sehr müde und ich würde gerne dieses Thema an einem anderen Tag fortsetzten."

„Dann willst du heute auch nicht mit mir über Koko reden? Denn ich denke, darüber sollten wir uns auch noch einmal unterhalten."

Adam schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Gut. Dann werde ich mal David suchen. Er wollte mit mir noch etwas besprechen."

Ben schlug seinem Sohn auf den Rücken und lief zurück zu den anderen.

Adam sah seinem Vater nach, dabei hörte er eine ihm vertraute Stimme. „Nein. Will nicht."

Adam schaute in die Richtung aus der die Stimme seiner Schwester kam. Er musste lachen, als er sah, wie verzweifelt Little Joe versuchte, Sarah zum Aufstehen zu bewegen. Mit einem Grinsen lief er zu seinen Geschwistern. „Na ,kleiner Bruder. Hast du ein Problem?"

Little Joe drehte sich um und sah ihn böse an. „Adam, sie nervt mich. Erst rennt sie mir ständig nach und jetzt will sie nicht mehr mitkommen. Ich kann sie doch hier nicht einfach sitzen lassen."

„Wynono."

Sarah strecke ihm die Arme entgegen. Adam hob seine Schwester hoch. „Na, kleines Fräulein. Hast du den armen Little Joe geärgert?"

Sarah zog eine Schnute und sah Joe finster an. „Joe ist böse."

„Bin ich gar nicht. Du hörst doch nicht darauf, was ich sage."

„Böse."

Joe trat einen Schritt vor. „Ich zeig dir gleich mal, was böse ist."

Adam schob ihn mit der Hand von sich weg. „Joe ich glaube, ich kümmere mich um Winona und du kannst zu deinen Freunden gehen."

Joe sah seine Schwester immer noch unwirsch an. „Zicke."

„Joe!"

Joe drehte sich um und suchte seine Freunde. „Und nun mein Sonnenschein, was machen wir jetzt?"

„Will runter."

Adam ließ seine Schwester vom Arm und diese nahm dann sofort seine Hand. „Wynono, komm."

Adam ließ sich von Sarah zu den Buggys ziehen, die in der Nähe der Scheune standen. Sarah kletterte auf den Wagen und holte ihr Kuschelltuch hinter dem Sitz hervor. Adam lachte. „Hast du das an Pa vorbeischmuggeln können?"

Strahlend nickte Sarah mit dem Kopf. Adam hockte sich hin und sah sie sanft an. „Bist du so müde?"

„Nein. Für Wynono. Wynono ist müde."

Sie drückte ihm ihr Tuch in die Hand. Voller Liebe sah er sie an und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Danke dir mein Sonnenschein, aber ich denke, auch du bist ein wenig müde."

Schnell schüttelte sie den Kopf. Adam stand auf und nahm sie an die Hand. „Jetzt zeig ich dir etwas."

Adam sah seinen kleinen Bruder nicht weit von sich mit einigen anderen Jungen stehen. „Joe…" Sein Bruder drehte sich zu ihm. „Wenn Pa oder Emillia uns suchen, sag ihnen bitte, dass wir hinter der Scheune sind."

Little Joe sah ihn zuerst noch immer leicht genervt an, dann jedoch verwandelte sich sein Gesicht zu einem Grinsen. „Mach ich, Adam."

Adam sah sofort, dass seinem Bruder wieder etwas durch den Kopf ging, was nicht gut sein konnte. „Joe?"

Das Grinsen verwandelte sich wieder in eine ernste Miene. „Ich habe doch gesagt, ich sage Bescheid."

Beide Brüder schauten sich noch kurz an. Dann lief Adam mit Sarah hinter die Scheune. Dort zog er seine Jacke aus und legte sie auf den Boden. „Weist du, Winona, Koko und ich haben uns früher ganz oft auf die Wiese gelegt und die Wolken angesehen und wenn wir Glück hatten, haben wir viele Tiere gesehen. Möchtest du das mit mir auch probieren?"

„Winona will Wolf haben."

Mit den Kopf in Adams Arm sahen beide in den Himmel. „Mit etwas Glück werden wir auch einen Wolf sehen."

Es dauerte nicht lange und Sarah war in seinem Arm eingeschlafen.

XXXXXXXX

„Hoss, was ist los? Hast du keine Lust mehr, zu tanzen?"

Hoss steckte die Hände in die Taschen und sah an Koko vorbei. „Na, ja schon aber…"

Er sprach nicht weiter. „Was aber?"

„Na, ja wir haben doch schon zweimal getanzt."

Koko wartete vergebens darauf, dass Hoss weitersprach. „Ja und Hoss? Sind dreimal zu viel?"

Hoss sah nun auf seine Füße. „Ja….ich meine ….nein..aber…." Er atmete geschafft aus. „…du bist doch mit Adam hier und ich will keinen Ärger mit ihm haben."

Koko drehte sich im Kreis und lachte. „Also Hoss, ich kann ihn beim besten Willen nicht sehen."

Hoss nahm den Kopf wieder hoch. „Koko, du weißt genau, was ich meine."

Sie nahm seine Hand und sah ihn einfühlsam an. „Hoss, dein Bruder hat schon in der Kirche kämpfen müssen, dass er nicht im Stehen einschläft. Er hat sich bei mir entschuldigt und wird jetzt, denke ich, irgendwo hier sein und mit sich und seiner Müdigkeit kämpfen. Denn eigentlich war es Wahnsinn, dass wir ihn mit seiner Kopfverletzung einfach alleine auf den Berg haben gehen lassen." Sie lächelte. „Also, da ich nun keinen Begleiter mehr habe, würde ich mich freuen, wenn du mich den Rest des Tages begleitest."

„Ich finde das nicht gut."

Koko stemmte die Hände in die Seite. „Hoss, was denkst du, wird dein Bruder machen? Dir den Kopf abreißen, nur weil du mit mir tanzt?"

„Du kennst ihn doch. Wenn es um sein Mädchen geht, kann er….naja…doch manchmal recht komisch sein."

Mit großen Augen sah Koko ihn an. „Ich bin nicht Adams Eigentum." Sie zog ihn auf die Tanzfläche. „Wenn ich mit dir tanzen möchte, dann tanze ich mit dir, Hoss Cartwright. Verstanden?"

Hoss holte wieder Luft. „Ja.."

Hoss tanzte gleich mehrmals hintereinander mit Koko, aber immer wieder sah er sich um, ob er seinen Bruder irgendwo stehen sah.

XXXXXXXXX

„Ben, ich kann dir nur sagen, so einen Bullen hast du noch nicht gesehen. Ich würde ihn ja selbst kaufen, aber ich kann ihn mir dieses Jahr einfach nicht leisten aber wenn du ihn dir ansehen würdest und kaufst, dann würde ich dir nächsten Jahr ein Jungtier von ihm abkaufen."

Ben überlegte. „Die Ranch liegt auf dem Weg von unseren Viehtrieb. Also könnten wir uns ihn ansehen….." Er kratzte sich am Kopf. „Das Problem ist nur, dass ich nicht mit auf den Viehtrieb gehe. Adam wird ihn leiten."

David zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wo ist das Problem? Du hast doch einen intelligenten Jungen. Er wird doch wohl einen guten Zuchtbullen erkennen, wenn er einen sieht."

„Es gibt eigentlich kein Problem, nur, dass ich ihn mir lieber selber angesehen hätte….. aber gut. Ich schlage vor, wir reden gleich mit Adam, denn ich denke, er wird vor dem Trail nicht mehr die Zeit haben, zu dir raus zu reiten."

Sie stellten ihre Gläser ab und Ben sah sich um, ob er irgendwo seinen Sohn entdecken konnte. Nach einer Weile sah David ihn schmunzelnd an. „Dein Sohn wird doch nicht schon nach Hause gegangen sein, weil Hoss die ganze Zeit mit seiner Freundin tanzt?"

Ben brabbelte etwas Unverständliches vor sich hin. In dem Moment lief Joe an ihm vorbei. „Joseph, weißt du, wo dein Bruder ist?"

Little Joe grinste. „Na, dort."

Er zeigte auf Hoss, der bei Koko stand. Schon leicht genervt sah sein Vater ihn an. „Ich meine Adam."

„Ach Adam…warte mal…" Little Joe kratze sich an der Stirn und gab vor, schwer zu überlegen, dann schnippte er mit dem Finger. „Doch natürlich, habe ich ihn gesehen. Vor gut einer Stunde ist er mit einem Mädchen hinter der Scheune verschwunden und….ich glaube, bis jetzt sind sie noch nicht zurück."

Bens Augenbrauen schossen in die Höhe. Little Joe schlug grinsend seinem Vater gegen den Arm. „Pa, und sie war hübsch…..zwar denke ich, sie etwas zu jung, aber du kennst ja Adam…"

Sein Vater hielt die Luft an und David betrachtete die Steine am Boden. „Brauchst du mich noch, Pa? Sonst würden Greg und ich jetzt etwas essen gehen."

Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen antwortete Ben seinem Sohn. „Du kannst gehen."

Sein Blick ging zur Scheune und er lief los. „Ben…" Er drehte sich zu David um. „Ich denke, ich warte hier. Du weißt ja wo ihr mich dann findet."

Ben nickte nur kurz mit de, Kopf und setzte seinen Weg zum Schuppen fort.

Die ganze Zeit überlegte er, was er seinem Sohn sagen sollte. Schon seit einiger Zeit war ihm das Verhalten seines Ältesten ein Dorn im Auge. Zuerst erzählt er ihm, dass er und Koko nicht die Absicht haben, zu heiraten und dann trafen sie sich wieder fast jedes Wochenende oder er ging mit anderen Mädchen aus der Stadt aus. Und dass Amarok mit Aponi nicht mehr auf der Farm wohnten, machten die Sache nicht besser. Er hatte seit dem Vorfall am Montag versucht, Verständnis für Adam zu haben, aber nun konnte er sich beim besten Willen nicht mehr zurückhalten. Besonders, da David sich bereits darüber lustig gemacht hat, dass Hoss sich den halben Tag um Koko kümmerte. Mit dementsprechender Wut bog er um die Ecke der Scheune und stoppte. Mit einem Lächeln sah er dann auf das Bild, das sich vor ihm bot. Leise murmelte Ben vor sich hin. „Little Joe, wenn ich dich heute noch zu fassen bekomme." Sarah lag eng an Adam gekuschelt und beide schliefen. Zwar änderte es nicht die Sache, dass er aus dem Verhältnis zwischen Koko und Adam nicht schlau wurde, aber jedes Mal, wenn er Sarah mit Adam so sah, wurde es ihm warm ums Herz und all seine Wut war verraucht.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

„Pa, hast du Zeit? Ich würde gerne etwas mit dir besprechen."

Ben ließ die Zeitung sinken und sah zu Adam hoch, der hinter dem Sofa stand. „Natürlich. Gibt es etwa Probleme bei den Vorbereitungen für den Trail? Das wäre schlecht, ihr wollt doch übermorgen los."

„Nein, da läuft alles, aber ich dachte, wenn du hier bleibst, könnte ich dir eine Aufgabe geben." Adam grinste seinen Vater an. „Damit du dich hier nicht langweilst."

„Mein lieber Sohn. Ich kann immer noch meine Sachen packen und euch begleiten."

Adam lief zum Schreibtisch und holte einige Unterlagen und reichte seinem Vater eine Zeichnung. „Wir hatten uns ja darüber unterhalten, das Esszimmer zu vergrößern. Ich habe dir mal einen Entwurf angefertigt, wie es aussehen könnte." Ben legte die Zeitung auf den Tisch und betrachtete sich die Zeichnung. „Ich bin mehrere Möglichkeiten durchgegangen. Am Ende blieben eigentlich nur zwei Ideen übrig. Entweder, wir verlängern das Zimmer, so wie auf der Zeichnung oder wir gehen in die Breite, aber dann müssten wir einen Teil vom Garten wegnehmen und das wäre schade. Emillia hat ihn wieder so schön hergerichtet."

„Auf gar keinen Fall. Nein…ich finde diese Idee sehr gut. Wann willst du mit dem Bau anfangen?"

„Nach dem Trail." Er reichte seinem Vater ein Schriftstück. „Deswegen wäre es gut, wenn du schon mal das Holz schlagen lässt. Ich habe dir hier aufgeschrieben, wie viel ich benötige…."

Ben schaute auf das Papier und mit jeder Zeile wurden die Falten auf seiner Stirn größer. „…..und Mr. Grünberg kommt nächste Woche vorbei, um mit Emillia zu besprechen, wie der neue Esstisch aussehen soll."

„Adam…" Ben sah vom dem Stück Papier hoch zu Adam und wieder zurück. „….ich….. also….kann es sein, dass du recht großzügig kalkuliert hast?"

Adam setzte sich auf die Lehne des Sofas. „Nur im normalen Rahmen. Ich soll mir doch auch noch ein eigenes Büro bauen."

Ben sah wieder auf das Schriftstück und überschlug noch einmal die Zahlen Inzwischen kam Emillia die Treppe herunter und setzte sich zu den Männern. „Also Adam, ich weiß ja nicht, wie groß dein Büro sein soll, aber wenn du sicher bist, dass die Zahlen hier alle korrekt sind, mache ich mir ernsthaft Sorgen, dir immer mehr das Geschäftliche der Ponderosa zu überlassen."

Adam kratzte sich hinter dem Ohr und sah leicht nach unten. „Ich baue mein Büro unten an der kleinen Quelle. Dort wo der alte Stall stand."

Ben legte die Unterlagen auf seinen Schoß. „Warum das denn? Wir haben doch hier genug Platz. Du kannst doch zum Beispiel das untere Gästezimmer zu deinem Büro machen."

Adam fasste sich durch das Gesicht und atmete nochmal tief durch. „Das Zimmer wäre zu klein und ich habe da nicht genug Tageslicht."

„Zu klein? Adam, was willst du bauen? Einen Palast?...obwohl wenn ich mir deine Berechnungen ansehe, kann ich davon ausgehen."

„Ich brauche das große Büro, da ich Platz brauche für meine Zeichnungen."

„Was für Zeichnungen?"

„Für einen Bahnhof."

Ben warf die Unterlagen auf den Tisch. „Adam, kannst du aufhören, um den heißen Brei zu reden."

„In Ordnung. Ich bin jetzt der Partner von Frederic. Wir beide leiten seit letzter Woche nun offiziell gemeinsam die Firma…." Er machte eine kurze Pause. „….und wir haben den Auftrag der Eisenbahngesellschaft bekommen, schon einmal einige Entwürfe für die Bahnhöfe in Kalifornien vorzulegen."

Sämtliche Farbe wich aus Bens Gesicht. Ungläubig sah er Adam an. „Du willst die Ponderosa verlassen?"

„Das habe ich nicht gesagt, Pa. Ich werde mich um die Entwürfe kümmern und Frederic um die Baustellen. Sicher werde ich das eine oder andere Mal kurz nach Kalifornien reisen müssen, wenn wir endgültig den Zuschlag bekommen, aber ich habe nicht vor, die Ranch zu verlassen und nur noch für meine Firma zu arbeiten."

Adam stand noch einmal auf und holte eine weitere Zeichnung vom Schreibtisch und reichte sie an Ben weiter. Lange sah Ben auf den Entwurf. Seine Stimme war sehr leise. „Was soll dieser Unfug, Adam?"

„Warum war mir es klar, dass du das nicht verstehen kannst….." Adam rieb sich die Augen. „…Pa ,wenn ich mir schon so ein großes Büro baue, kann ich das gleich in ein Haus integrieren."

„Du hast dein Zimmer hier."

„Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass ich dann gleich komplett rüber ziehe, aber wenn ich für die Firma arbeite, brauche ich Ruhe und ….ich würde gerne auch mal abends alleine am Feuer sitzen und ein Buch lesen. Ich möchte mich nicht immer in mein Zimmer zurückziehen müssen, wenn ich einmal etwas Zeit für mich brauche."

„Ich halte das für völlig unnötig."

Ohne von ihrer Näharbeit auf zusehen, mischte sich Emillia ein. „Also Ben, ich finde das eine sehr gute Idee."

„Warum wundert mich das nicht, Emillia."

Adam sah zu Emillia. „Emillia, ich danke dir, aber ich möchte nicht, dass du dich meinetwegen mit Pa streitest."

„Das werden wir uns nicht, Adam. Ich sage nur meine Meinung dazu und wenn dein Vater meint, sich deswegen gleich streiten zu müssen…bitte schön."

Wütend stand Ben auf. „Ich streite mich auch nicht ich sage nur, dass das völlig unnötig ist, außer du sagst mir, du ziehst nicht alleine in das Haus ein."

Adam verschränkte die Arme und fuhr sich mit der einen Hand über die Augen. „Pa….wenn ich die Absicht habe, irgendwann zu heiraten, dann werde ich dir das rechtzeitig mitteilen…jetzt brauche ich einfach ein großes Büro und einen Ort für mich und wenn du nicht willst, dass ich dort das Haus baue, werde ich es woanders bauen."

„Also, ich würde Adam das Haus hier bauen lassen….denn dein Sohn wird sich sicherlich nicht von anderen Männern unterscheiden…." Verwundert sah Ben seine Frau an. „…na, solange es nur wenige Meter vom Haus entfernt immer noch ein warmes Essen gibt und jemand, der die Wäsche macht, wird er noch sehr oft hier sein. Wohnt er jedoch in der Nähe der Stadt…."

Sie sprach nicht weiter und schaute nur Adam an, der sie angrinste. Ben sah zwischen den beiden hin und her. „Ich bin immer wieder überrascht, wie gut ihr euch versteht, dafür dass mein Herr Sohn mir über ein Jahr lang keinen Brief geschrieben hat, weil er sauer mit mir war."

Ben lief am Kamin entlang. „Und du bist der Meinung, dass du beides unter einen Hut bekommst? Die Arbeit hier auf der Ranch und die Arbeit für die Firma?"

„Ich sehe da kein Problem und bis jetzt haben wir auch noch nicht den Zuschlag bekommen."

„Wann willst du mit dem Bau anfangen?"

„Wenn ich zurück bin, werden Hoss und ich mich um das Esszimmer kümmern. Das sollte nicht all zu lange dauern und dann will ich sofort mit dem Haus anfangen. Ich will spätestens Ende Herbst fertig sein."

„Ach, mein anderer Herr Sohn weiß über deine Pläne schon Bescheid?"

Adam sah seinen Vater verschmitzt an. Ben setzte sich wieder in seinen Sessel und nahm seine Zeitung. „Ich hoffe, dass ich im nächsten Jahr hier überhaupt noch etwas zu sagen habe."

Emillia und Adam blickten sich nur grinsend an.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hoss wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über die Stirn und legte den Hammer zur Seite. „Das war der letzte Pfahl, Adam. Ich kann es nicht glauben, dass wir so schnell mit dem Zaun fertig geworden sind." Er sah zum Himmel hoch. „Wie sieht es aus, großer Bruder. Wollen wir heute noch an deinem Haus weiter bauen?"

Adam packte die Sachen ein und stieg dann auf sein Pferd. „Ich glaube, wir beide haben uns auch einmal einen Tag Pause verdient. Du hast mir in den letzten Wochen schon so viel geholfen." Adam lehnte sich mit den Armen auf das Sattelhorn und lächelte seinen Bruder an. „Also Hoss, ich weiß aus sehr zuverlässigen Kreisen, dass es heute bei Koko frischen Kuchen gibt. Was hältst du davon, wenn wir der Farm einen kleinen Besuch abstatten."

Hoss kletterte auf den Wagen. „Sehr viel sogar, dann kann ich auch noch nach Ramero sehen."

„Ramero? Ist das nicht der Hengst, den ihr für sehr viel Geld für die Zucht gekauft habt?"

Hoss wurde leicht rot. „Ja, ich weiß. Du hast mir gesagt, er ist zu teuer gewesen, aber er ist ein gutes Pferd und du sagst doch immer, einmal muss auch etwas wagen."

„Ja, aber nicht verrückt sein und ich verstehe dich und Koko nicht, dass ihr dieses Pferd gekauft habt. Und warum willst du nach ihm sehen?" Sag mir jetzt nicht, dass er krank ist."

„Nein….er…. er ist in ein kleines Loch getreten und seitdem lahmt er."

Adam holte hörbar Luft und verdrehte leicht die Augen. „Dann lass uns nach eurem Wunderpferd sehen."

Beide erreichten nach kürzester Zeit die Farm von Koko. Diese stand am Zaun der Koppel und als sie die beiden sah, lief sie ihnen entgegen. „Was führt denn meine beiden Lieblingsmänner hierher?"

Adam stieg vom Pferd und gab Koko einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Natürlich nur die Sehnsucht nach der hübschesten Frau im Umkreis von fünfzig Meilen."

„Du bist unmöglich, Adam."

Hoss sprang vom Wagen. „Hallo, Koko. Ich wollte nur noch mal nach Ramero sehen und…..natürlich dein Kuchen."

Koko hakte sich bei Hoss ein. „Siehst du, Adam. Dein Bruder ist wenigstens ehrlich. Deswegen bekommt er das größte Stück ab." Dann wurde ihr wieder Gesicht ernst. „Sieh selbst. Es ist noch nicht besser geworden."

Alle drei stiegen über den Zaun und liefen zu dem Pferd. Adam streichelte Ramero über die Brust und fuhr dann mit der Hand über das Bein. Als er an die verletzte Stelle kam, zuckte das Pferd zusammen und wurde unruhig. „Wann war der Unfall und was habt ihr bis jetzt mit ihm gemacht?"

Koko tätschelte den Hengst und versuchte, ihn damit wieder zu beruhigen. „Ich habe es letzten Sonntag festgestellt und seitdem haben wir das Übliche gemacht. Versucht, ihn ruhig zu halten und mit verschiedenen Kräutern eingerieben."

„Tja, dann würde ich sagen, ihr habt keine andere Wahl mehr." Er sah Hoss und Koko an. „Soll ich das für euch erledigen?"

Koko schaute ihn entsetzt an. „Du willst ihn erschießen?"

„Natürlich. Was bleibt euch anderes übrig. Ich würde mal sagen, da habt ihr eine Menge Geld zum Fenster hinausgeworfen."

Ziemlich wütend blickte sie Adam an. „Ja, das ist natürlich wieder typisch für dich. Mir bei der erst besten Gelegenheit vorzuwerfen, dass wir in deinen Augen zu viel bezahlt haben, aber im Gegensatz zu dir, sehe ich es, wenn ein Pferd es wert ist, etwas mehr für es zu bezahlen."

Adam verschränkte die Arme, auch seine Stimme wurde etwas lauter. „Vielleicht er es mal wert gewesen, aber jetzt bekommst du für ihn keinen Cent mehr und es ist mir neu, dass du ein Pferd unnötig leiden lässt."

Hoss stand daneben und wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Mit großen Augen verfolgte er das Streitgespräch zwischen den beiden. „Ramero ist sein Geld immer noch wert und wir werden nicht so schnell aufgeben. Wir werden es weiter versuchen, bis er wieder fit ist."

Adam ließ die Arme sinken und sah sie nun mit einem überheblichen Blick an. „Koko, du hast schon zu viel in dieses Pferd gesteckt. Mit jedem Tag länger, verlierst du mehr Geld. Dein Superpferd hat wirtschaftlich ausgedient."

Koko trat einen Schritt vor und tippte Adam gegen die Brust. „Und das ist der Unterschied zwischen uns beiden, Mr. Cartwright. Ich sehe hier in erster Linie das Pferd und du nur, ob es noch Geld bringt. Ich sage dir, wir werden es weiter versuchen."

„Ach Koko, jetzt werde hier nicht emotional. So kannst du die Farm nicht führen."

Adam wollte nach dem Pferd greifen, um es von der Koppel zu führen. „Du lässt Ramero los und verlässt am besten sofort meine Farm."

Langsam ließ Adam das Pferd los. „Das meinst du ernst, nicht wahr?"

„Sicher."

„In Ordnung." Er schlug Hoss gegen den Arm. „Komm, lass uns gehen."

„Nein, Hoss bleibt hier."

Adam blieb stehen und sah zwischen seinem Bruder und ihr hin und her. Dieser hatte jedoch bei Kokos Worten sofort den Kopf gesenkt. „Ich soll die Farm verlassen und Hoss darf hier bleiben?"

„Genauso sieht es aus." Seine Augen wurden sehr klein und er ging wieder einen Schritt auf sie zu. „Kommt aber später nicht angerannt und fragt mich, was ihr tun sollt."

Koko stellte sich mit verschränkten Armen neben Hoss und sah Adam wütend an. „Sicher, nicht."

Adam lief zu seinem Pferd und verließ mit einem letzten Blick auf Koko und Hoss die Farm.


	54. Chapter 54

Adam stieg vom Pferd ab und lief langsam zum Stall. Der lange Ausritt hatte ihm gut getan. Er war nicht mehr so aufgebracht wie zu dem Zeitpunkt, als er die Farm verlassen hatte. Warum muss er sich auch immer mit Koko darüber streiten, was die Farm betrifft? Er weiß doch, dass sie nicht darauf aus ist, Gewinn zu erzielen, sondern nur das erarbeiten will, was sie zum Leben braucht. Im Vordergrund stand für sie immer nur die Freude, die sie bei der Arbeit mit den Pferden hat. Aber es passierte immer wieder, dass er ihr in das Geschäftliche t reinreden wollte. Morgen würde er gleich zu ihr gehen, um sich zu entschuldigen.

Adam öffnete die Stalltür und verharrte kurz. Im Stall stand Hoss und brachte gerade das Pferd in die Box. Adam hatte eigentlich vermutet, dass sein Bruder schon früher nach Hause geritten ist. So wie es aber aussieht, ist er noch ziemlich lange bei Koko geblieben. Adam stellte Sport in die Box, aber nahm noch nicht den Sattel ab, sondern lief zu Hoss hinüber.

„Hat sich Koko wieder beruhigt?"

Hoss sah ihn kurz an und ging auf die andere Seite des Pferdes, um es dort abzubürsten. „Ja, hat sie…." Er beugte sich leicht zur Seite, so dass Adam ihn hinter dem Pferd nicht mehr sah. „…..so wie immer."#

„Hoss, ich will mich doch nicht ständig mit Koko streiten."

Hoss kam wieder nach oben und blickte ihn wütend an. „Dann lass es doch. Ich kann sowieso nicht verstehen, dass sie dir immer wieder verzeiht. Ständig willst du ihr erzählen, wie sie die Farm zu führen hat."

„Hoss, du musst mich jetzt nicht so anfahren. Ich habe mich mit Koko gestritten und nicht mit dir."

Sein Bruder kam aus der Box und stand nun vor ihm. „Wenn du dich aber in die Arbeit der Farm einmischt, betrifft es auch mich. Schließlich arbeite ich auch dort und zum anderen habe ich dir schon einmal gesagt, dass ich nicht zusehe, wie du Koko wehtust."

„Ach komm schon Hoss, jetzt höre damit doch endlich mal auf. Ja, ich habe dir gesagt, bevor ich nach Boston gegangen bin, dass du auf sie aufpassen sollst, aber ich bin wieder hier und Koko ist auch alt genug. Sie braucht dich jetzt nicht mehr."

Hoss kam noch einen Schritt näher. Der Blick in seinen Augen war immer noch unverändert. „Und du höre mit deiner arroganten Art auf. Die brauchst du weder bei Koko oder mir an den Tag zu legen. Das kannst du machen, wenn es um deine Firma oder um die Ponderosa geht, aber nicht was die Farm oder Koko betrifft."

Adam ging einige Schritte zurück. „Hast du keinen Kuchen abbekommen oder was ist mit dir los? Ich bekomme ja langsam den Eindruck, dass Koko für dich mehr ist als eine Freundin."

Sein Bruder lief rot an und senkte den Blick. Adam sah ihn mit großen Augen an und verschränkte die Arme. „Hoss…du bist doch nicht wirklich in Koko verliebt?" Er gab ihm keine Antwort, sondern schob mit dem Fuß etwas Stroh von links nach rechts. Adam ließ die Arme sinken. „Das ist doch lächerlich, Hoss."

Der Kopf von Hoss schnellte nach oben. „Ach ja und warum? Darfst nur du in Koko verliebt sein?"

Mit den Händen in die Seite gestemmt, lachte Adam leicht auf. „Das ist doch nur eine Schwärmerei. Werde endlich erwachsen und wenn du Samstagsabend auch mal in die Stadt gehen würdest, könntest du auch Mädchen in deinem Alter kennenlernen."

„Im Gegensatz zu dir, weiß ich ganz genau, was ich für Koko empfinde. Ich würde nicht so mit ihren Gefühlen umgehen wie du es machst, aber leider kann ich ihr ja nicht sagen, sie soll dich zum Teufel jagen."

Adam verschränkte die Arme und lächelte überheblich. „Das absolut illusorisch, dass Koko nur einen Funken mehr als Freundschaft für dich empfindet. Wenn sie heiratet, will sie einen Mann ihrer Seite haben und keinen Jungen."

Er hätte vorher wissen müssen, dass es passiert. Adam hatte das Zucken in Hoss's Augen schon gesehen, als er noch sprach, aber kaum hatte er den Satz beendet, lag er schon auf dem Stallboden. „Ich habe dir gesagt, du sollst aufhören so arrogant mit mir zu reden. Ich weiß nicht, was dein Problem ist, warum du Koko noch nicht geheiratet hast, aber ich bin froh, dass es noch nicht passiert ist. So wird sie es sich hoffentlich noch überlegen und nicht so einen fiesen Kerl wie dich nehmen. Sie hat etwas Besseres verdient."

Hoss lief an ihm vorbei und verließ den Stall.

Adam legte den Kopf auf den Boden, schloss die Augen und fragte sich, warum schon wieder alles schief lief. Warum musste er Hoss nur so provozieren? Er hatte sich doch sonst immer seine Probleme und Sorgen angehört? Er hätte ihm doch auch in Ruhe erklären können, dass er sich mit seinen Gefühlen für Koko in etwas verrannt hat. Sie war vier Jahre älter als er, da kann er doch nicht wirklich glauben, dass sie etwas anders in ihm sah, als den kleinen Bruder von ihm. Er hörte, wie die Stalltür wieder geöffnet wurde.

„Adam?"

Sofort kniete Little Joe neben ihm. „Was ist passiert? Bist du hingefallen?"

Langsam stand Adam auf und strich sich das Stroh von der Kleidung. „ Nein, Joe. Mit mir ist alles in Ordnung."

Er lief zu der Box von Sport, nahm die Zügel in die Hand und führte ihn hinaus. „Joe, sag bitte Bescheid, dass ich heute Abend bei Tom bin."

Joe hielt ihm am Arm fest und schaute ihn besorgt an. „Adam, ist wirklich alles in Ordnung mit dir? Du siehst aus, als ob du etwas aufs Auge bekommen hast."

Adam schlug seinem Bruder gegen den Arm und lachte. „Ich bin gegen eine ziemlich harte Mauer gelaufen, aber du musst dir keine Sorgen machen. Mir geht es gut."

Joe ließ seinen Bruder los und blickte ihm nach, wie er den Stall verließ und davonritt.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

„Adam, was führt dich hierher?"

Adam stand an der Tür von Toms Haus. „Ich habe dich im Büro gesucht und wollte mit dir ein Bier trinken gehen, aber der Sheriff hat mir gesagt, du hast heute deinen freien Abend."

Tom grinste. „Ja, auch ich darf mal gemütlich zu Hause sitzen."

Adam setzte sich den Hut auf, um wieder zu gehen. „Dann will ich dich an deinem freien Abend nicht stören."

Er zog Adam am Arm ins Haus. „Komm rein, Buddy. Du störst doch nicht. Sag…." Er stutze leicht. „…. Hast du dich geprügelt?"

Er zeigte auf Adams Auge. Dieser legte seinen Hut ab und fasste sich kurz an die schmerzende Stelle. „Nein. Ich bin nur am falschen Weg abgebogen."

Tom runzelte die Stirn. „Das ist doch wieder irgend so ein Indianerspruch oder?"

Lachend nickte Adam. „ So in der Art. Aber schon vergessen."

„Aber du hast nicht schon wieder ein Chaos im Saloon angerichtet, weil du etwas schlecht drauf warst?"

„Nicht im Saloon." Entsetzt sah Tom ihn an. „Das war ein Scherz Tom."

Sein Freund atmete erleichtert aus. „Dann komm jetzt."

Gemeinsam liefen sie in das Wohnzimmer. „Sybil ….. Adam ist hier."

Toms Frau kam aus der Küche und begrüßte ihn mit einer herzlichen Umarmung. „Schön, dass du uns mal wieder besuchst. Seit du an deinem Haus baust, bekommen wir dich ja kaum noch zu Gesicht."

„Ist ja nicht mehr lange. Ich denke, ich bin in gut drei Wochen fertig."

„Das freut mich und Tom und ich sind schon gespannt, wie es aussehen wird. So wie Tom es mir erzählt hat, hast du es ziemlich groß gebaut."

Adam kratzte sich verlegen hinter dem Ohr. „Ich…..ich habe das Büro sehr groß geplant und dann halt das Haus dazu angepasst und durch die vielen Fenster wirkt es jetzt sehr groß, aber ich wollte die Berge sehen, wenn ich arbeite oder in einem anderen Zimmer bin."

Tom schlug ihm auf den Rücken. „Na, du kannst es dir ja jetzt auch leisten. Jetzt, wo du mit deinem Freund die Firma hast. Wenn ihr noch mehr Aufträge bekommt und die Bahnhöfe in Kalifornien baut, hast du ausgesorgt, Buddy."

„Bis jetzt haben wir sie noch nicht Tom und sollten wir keine weiteren Aufträge bekommen, dann muss ich neben der Arbeit auf der Ponderosa noch woanders Geld verdienen gehen. In das Haus sind jetzt endgültig meine letzten Ersparnisse geflossen."

„Mein Vater sucht sicher noch einen Stallburschen."

„Du bist ein wahrer Freund, Tom."

„Adam, du ißt doch mit uns zu Abend nicht wahr oder hattest du andere Pläne?"

„Nein, Sybil aber….ich will euch nicht stören. Ich weiß, dass Tom nicht so oft einen freien Abend hat."

„Blödsinn Adam, du bist hier immer gerne gesehen und gerade heute."

Sybil lächelte ihren Mann an und lief zurück in die Küche. „Sollte ich fragen, was sie meint, Tom?"

Tom legte den Arm um Adam. „Weißt du, Buddy. Ich weiß wirklich nicht, worauf wartest. Ich bin jeden Morgen so glücklich, wenn ich aufwache und Sybil liegt neben mir und jetzt werde ich auch noch Vater."

Mit einem breiten Grinsen nickte Adam mit dem Kopf. „Das freut mich für euch Tom und sage mir jetzt bitte nicht, dass du deswegen heute frei hast? Denn dann werde ich nämlich nicht mit euch essen. Das ist dann euer Abend."

„Nein Buddy, du bleibst. Gerade das doch ein guter Grund, den Abend mit meinem besten Freund und mit der Frau, die ich liebe, zu verbringen."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Adam kam sehr spät nach Hause. Sie hatten noch lange im Wohnzimmer gesessen und über alles Mögliche geredet und Tom hatte sich noch mehrmals bedankt, dass Adam ihn überzeugt hatte, in das Holzgeschäft mit einzusteigen. So wie es im Moment lief, müsste er sich keine Sorgen machen, seine Familie nur mit seinem Hilfssheriffs Gehalt über die Runden zu bringen.

Er sattelte Sport ab und dachte über den Tag nach und fragte sich, warum er es nicht schaffte, endlich so zur Ruhe zu kommen wie Tom. Bei seinem Freund zu Hause herrschte so eine wunderbare Ruhe und Harmonie. Von dem flippigen Tom, der nur Flausen im Kopf hatte, war nichts mehr zu sehen und zu spüren und dabei hatte er doch selbst auch eigentlich alles erreicht, was er wollte. Er war wieder zu Hause. Hatte Freunde. Kommt gut mit Emillia aus und die Streitigkeiten mit seinem Vater hielten sich auch in Grenzen. Er hatte sich sogar schon den Wunsch von einem eigenen Haus erfüllt. Es ist zwar größer geworden als er wollte, aber er hat seinen Wunsch realisiert und das alles war so schnell nur möglich, weil die Geschäfte mit dem Land von ihm und Tom noch besser als erwartet, liefen und der Einstieg in Frederics Firma trug auch seinen Teil dazu bei. Da er keine Antwort darauf wusste, warum er trotzdem diese Leere in sich spürte, zuckte er mit den Schultern und legte den Sattel auf den Bock. Adam hatte diesen noch nicht richtig abgelegt, als ihm ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken lief. Ganz langsam legte er den Sattel ab. Dann lehnte er sich gegen einen Pfeiler und hielt sich die Hände vor das Gesicht. Stück für Stück rutschte er dann hinunter, bis er auf dem Boden saß. Danach legte er die Hände ineinander und schlug sich damit gegen die Stirn. Nicht einmal drei Jahre hatte es gedauert und Mr. Francois hatte recht behalten. Er war nicht besser als Frederics Vater. Das Geschäftliche stand bei ihm nur noch im Vordergrund. Er hatte vergessen, sich treu zu bleiben. Die Worte von Frederics Vater klangen ihm seinen Ohren und die Bilder vom Bahnhof kehrten zurück.

„…..Woher wollen Sie nicht wissen, ob ich in Virginia City nicht mein eigenes Büro aufmache?" „Das machen Sie nicht. Sie sind mir einfach zu ähnlich. Sie wollen Größeres erreichen." „Ich ihn ähnlich? Bei allem Respekt. Das glaube und hoffe ich nicht." „Doch, das sind Sie, Adam. Auch ich habe sehr klein angefangen und musste mir das, was ich erreicht habe, hart erarbeiten. Früh wurde mir schon gesagt, dass ich später ein knallharter Geschäftsmann werden würde. So wie Sie, war ich schwer zu durchschauen und bin meinen Weg gegangen. Bin ich von etwas überzeugt, verfolge ich es bis zum Ende. Warten Sie noch einige Jahre ab, dann wird es ihnen nicht mehr reichen, nur Rinder zu hüten."….

…„Glauben Sie, Adam als ich so jung wie Sie war, habe ich auch noch so geredet, aber es wird anders werden. Sie sind nicht der Mensch, der sein Leben auf der Ranch seines Vaters arbeiten kann. Sie wollen selber etwas erschaffen. Sie werden nicht ewig in seinem Schatten leben wollen…Sie haben es doch geschafft, dass meine beiden Kinder nicht mehr unter meinem Dach leben und für Sie sollen andere Regeln gelten?"...

….Ich weiß nicht, wohin mich mein Weg führt, aber für mich werden die Menschen, die mich umgeben und die mir wichtig sind, immer an erster Stelle stehen. Glück und Zufriedenheit finde ich nicht in einem großen Haus oder in einer Welt, in der Sie leben, sondern im Herzen."

Adam musste höhnisch lachen. Wie wichtig ihm die Menschen waren, die ihn umgaben, hat er heute wieder gesehen. Er hatte vergessen, was für Koko wichtig ist. Er sah nur noch, wie sie das meiste aus der Farm herausholen konnte und Hoss….wie konnte er nur so gefühllos zu seinem Bruder sein. Dass dieser sich in Koko verliebt hat, ist doch nur zu verständlich. Die beiden sind sich so ähnlich. Beide lieben die Arbeit mit den Pferden und sind mit der Natur so verbunden, wie er es nie sein wird. Er hatte sich zwar geschworen, die Natur zu schützen, aber Hoss lebte mit der Natur. Auch für Hoss war es nicht wichtig, welchen Profit sie mit der Zucht erreichen konnten. Wie konnte er selber nur so blind werden.

Und Mr. Francois hatte recht. Es hatte nicht lange gedauert, da war es ihm wichtig, etwas Eigenes zu erschaffen und nur ein kleiner Bahnhof hatte ihm nicht gereicht. Es müssen gleich vier große Bahnhöfe in Kalifornien werden. Er war auf dem besten Wege, genauso so wie Mr. Francois zu werden. Er wehrte sich noch immer mit Händen und Füßen gegen seine Gefühle für Bridget und hatte gehofft, das Glück in allem anderen zu finden, aber das wird nicht funktionieren. Wenn er das erreichen möchte, was Tom erreicht hat und Hoss gerne möchte, muss er endlich den Mut haben, einen anderen Weg einzuschlagen und was hatte Amarok ihm vor seiner Abfahrt noch für einen Rat gegeben?

Achte auf Deine Gedanken, denn sie werden Deine Worte; Achte auf Deine Worte, denn sie werden Deine Handlungen; Achte auf Deine Handlungen, denn sie werden Deine Gewohnheit; Achte auf Deine Gewohnheiten, denn sie werden Dein Charakter; Achte auf Deinen Charakter; denn er wird Dein Schicksal

Aber er wollte nicht so werden wie Mr. Francois. So stand er auf, erledigte die letzten Handgriffe im Stall und lief ins Haus. Da es bereits nach Mitternacht war, befanden sich alle schon in ihren Zimmern. Leise schloss Adam die Tür hinter sich nahm den Brief von Bridget aus der Schublade und fing an zu lesen.

Lieber Adam

Wie du am Absender lesen konntest, bin ich jetzt in Beardstown. Ich hatte mich auf die Stelle hier schon vor meinem Abschluss beworben. Du kannst dir natürlich vorstellen, wie sehr ich mich gefreut habe, als ich die Zusage bekommen habe. Nur meinem Vater hat es mal wieder die Sprache verschlagen. Er kann nicht verstehen, dass es erst Frederic und dann mich immer weiter in den Westen zieht. Er hat immer noch Angst, dass ich aus dem Land der „Wilden" mit einem „Wilden" wiederkomme und obwohl mein Vater schon etwas ruhiger geworden ist und nicht mehr so viel in der Firma arbeitet, kann er es nicht akzeptieren, dass Frederic und ich eigene Wege gehen wollen.

Adam, du hattest so recht. Das Leben hier unterscheidet sich komplett von dem Leben in Boston. Ich bin nur froh, dass ich durch Giovanna und ihre Familie gelernt habe, wie man mit einfachen Mitteln zurechtkommt. So fällt es mir nicht schwer, meinen Alltag zu bewältigen. Die Arbeit mit den Kindern macht mir viel Spaß und ich gehe mit Freude jeden Tag in die Schule.

Von Giovanna habe ich gestern einen Brief bekommen, dass sie - wenn alles gut läuft - ebenfalls für einige Zeit nach Beardstown kommen wird. Ich drücke ganz fest die Daumen, dass das klappt. So kann ich endlich sie und meinen Bruder einmal wiedersehen und natürlich auch Riccardo.

Adam, ich würde mich freuen, wenn du mir zurück schreibst. Ich hätte gerne gewusst, ob deine Entscheidung, nach dem Studium Boston zu verlassen, die Richtige war.

Ich denke oft an unsere gemeinsame Zeit und deswegen wäre schön, von dir einige Zeilen zu lesen.

Grüß deine Familie und natürlich Koko von mir.

Bridget.

Adam legte den Brief mit einem Lächeln zur Seite und nahm dann Stift und Papier zur Hand. Nach einigen Sätzen jedoch stockte er und dachte über die Zeilen von Bridget nach. Noch einmal las er ihn durch. Danach nahm er seinen Brief, zerknüllte ihn und warf ihn weg. Wie hatte Koko zu ihm gesagt? Er macht sich über den Tod von Bridget Gedanken, obwohl er gar nicht weiß, wie seine Gefühle für sie sind, wenn die ersten Schmetterlinge weitergezogen sind. Er wusste ja nicht einmal, welche Gefühle Bridget für ihn hat. Wie kann er erwarten, dass sie nach drei Jahren einfach alles stehen und liegen lässt, um zu ihm zu kommen? Was ist, wenn er dann hier feststellt, dass seine Gefühle doch nicht mehr so stark für sie sind? Sie hat doch geschrieben, wie wohl sie sich dort fühlt. Nein, er muss es jetzt endlich akzeptieren. Bridget lebt ihr Leben dort und er seines hier. Wenn er hier in Nevada eine eigene Familie gründen will, muss er endlich von ihr lassen. Sie würde zwar immer seine große Liebe bleiben, aber sie muss nun einen anderen Platz in seinem Herzen einnehmen, damit er frei für jemand anderen sein kann.

Adam stand auf zog sich aus und löschte das Licht.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mit einem tiefen Atemzug schaute er auf die Koppel. Er stand sicherlich schon eine Ewigkeit hier und sah einfach ins Nichts. Warum war es nur so schwer und was hatte ihn nur geritten, Adam die Wahrheit zu sagen? Sicherlich hatte er es gestern schon Tom erzählt und beide haben sich den halben Abend über ihn lustig gemacht und wenn Adam es dann auch noch Koko erzählen wird, kann er eigentlich nur noch seine Sachen packen und von hier fortgehen.

„Hoss, was ist mit dir?"

Hoss zuckte zusammen, als Koko neben ihm stand und eine Hand auf seinen Arm gelegt hatte. „Ich….ich schaue mir nur die Pferde an."

Koko sah auf die Koppel. „Ähh, Hoss, dort stehen keine Pferde. Die sind schon weitergezogen."

Hoss schaute nun ebenfalls in die Richtung und wurde rot. „Hoss, du stehst jetzt hier schon fast eine Stunde. Ich habe das vom Küchenfenster aus sehen können. Also sagst du mir jetzt bitte, was dich beschäftigt?"

Er strich mit den Fingern über den Zaun der Koppel. „Ich habe mich gestern noch mit Adam gestritten."

„Wegen Ramero?"

„Auch."

„Weswegen denn noch?"

Er blickte wieder auf seine Finger, die am Zaun entlangfuhren. „Hoss….. du kannst mir doch vertrauen."

Er stieß sich vom Zaun ab und steckte die Hände in die Taschen. „Koko….ich….ich.." Ernst sah er sie an. „…ich verstehe nicht, warum du Adam immer wieder verzeihst."

Koko blickte ihn verwundert an. „Warum sollte ich das nicht tun, Hoss? Adam und ich kennen uns nun schon so lange und wir haben uns so oft schon gestritten, aber uns verbindet mehr als Freundschaft und ein Streit kann uns nicht auseinander bringen."

Hoss schaute wieder auf seine Füße. „Aber….." Er musste noch einmal tief Luft holen. „….wie kannst du nur daran denken, ihn zu heiraten…." Er hob den Kopf. „….er versteht doch gar nicht, was die Farm dir bedeutet. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass er dich sie so weiterführen lässt, wenn er erst einmal hier wohnt."

Koko verschränkte die Arme und lächelte. „Hat er dir gesagt, dass wir heiraten?"

Hoss wurde wieder rot und lief am Zaun auf und ab. „Nein…Nein, das hat er nicht, aber….ihr werdet doch heiraten. Ich meine….na, ja …"

Er sprach nicht weiter. Koko hatte sich nicht von der Stelle gerührt, sondern ihn nur mit den Augen verfolgt. „Hoss ..Adam und ich werden nicht heiraten. "

Adams Bruder stoppte seine Wanderung und sah sie irritiert an. „Aber…ich meine…warum nicht?"

„Weil ich Adam nicht liebe. Mein Herz schlägt für einen anderen Mann."

Hoss verstand gar nichts mehr. Mit den Händen in den Taschen und rotem Kopf sah er sie mit großen Augen an. „Aber….Adam verbringt doch ständig die Abende hier und…" Der Kopf ging wieder nach unten und er sprach ganz leise. „….die Nächte."

Koko kam einen Schritt näher und nahm seine Hand. „Hoss, ich weiß nicht, wo dein Bruder seine Nächte verbringt, aber bei mir nicht."

„Aber er liebt dich doch."

Hoss konnte Koko immer noch nicht ins Gesicht sehen. „Nein Hoss, Adam liebt mich nicht. Auch sein Herz schlägt für eine andere Frau."

Plötzlich zog Hoss seine Hand weg und schaute Koko gekränkt an. „Er war bei dir und hat es dir erzählt und jetzt macht ihr euch über mich lustig."

„Wer war bei mir und ich würde mich nie über dich lustig machen."

„Na, Adam war bei dir und hat dir von gestern erzählt. Alles, was im Stall passiert ist."

Sie versuchte wieder seine Hand zu nehmen, aber er zog sie weg. „Hoss….ich habe Adam gestern, als ich ihn rausgeworfen, habe das letzte Mal gesehen…und du sagst mir bitte jetzt, was gestern noch passiert ist."

Mit hochrotem Kopf stand Hoss vor ihr. Dann schaute er sich um und überlegte, wie er so schnell wie möglich aus dieser Situation herauskommen könnte. „Hoss…?"

Hoss ließ die Schultern sinken und blickte Koko verzweifelt an. „Ich habe Adam gestern geschlagen."

Koko musste grinsen. „Wie kannst du darüber lachen? Hast du nicht verstanden, ich habe meinen Bruder geschlagen."

„Ich gehe davon aus, dann hat er es verdient. Ich weiß doch, wie arrogant und überzeugt er von sich sein kann. Ich habe es doch gestern erst hier wieder erlebt. Was hat er denn zu dir gesagt?"

Hoss sah in die Luft. „Es … ist nicht so wichtig….Koko….du hast gesagt…" Er hatte wieder die Hände in den Taschen. „….dein…dein Herz schlägt für einen anderen….warum ist er dann nie hier?"

Wieder lächelte Koko. „Ist er doch."

„O.k.…..und wirst du ihn heiraten?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Er hat mir noch nicht gesagt, dass er mich liebt."

„Ach so, du kennst ihn noch nicht so lange?"

„Doch. Schon sehr lange." Hoss schaute sie nun direkt an. „Und warum sagt er es dir nicht? Er muss es doch merken, dass du ihn magst."

Koko zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das musst du mir sagen, Hoss."

Hoss zeigte mit dem Finger auf sich. „Ich? Warum soll ich dir das sagen? Ich weiß doch nicht, was dieser Kerl denkt."

„Also wenn du nicht weißt, was du denkst. Dann weiß ich nicht, wer es wissen könnte."

Hoss öffnete den Mund und sah sie mit aufgerissenen Augen an. Dann wurde sein Gesichtsausdruck wieder ganz ernst. „Ihr nehmt mich doch beide auf den Arm? Das kann nicht sein."

Koko nahm seine Hand. „Hoss, ich habe dir vorhin schon gesagt, ich würde mich nie über dich lustig machen. Dazu liebe ich dich viel zu sehr."

„Ich ….aber…" Hoss bekam kaum einen Ton über seine Lippen. „…das geht nicht. Du bist…doch …ich..älter.."

Sie blickte ihn liebevoll an. „Hoss, wenn zwei Herzen im selben Rhythmus schlagen, dann ist es egal, wie alt man ist und ich bin mir sicher, unsere Herzen schlagen im selben Rhythmus. Wir müssen es nur zulassen und uns trauen."

Er sah auf ihre Hand, die seine noch festhielten und dann nahm er all seinen Mut zusammen. Er blickte in ihre Augen und küsste sie.


	55. Chapter 55

Hoss kam gerade aus dem Stall, als Adam nach Hause kam. Er wartete, bis sein Bruder vom Pferd gestiegen war und vor ihm stand. „Adam….."

Hoss schlug sich mit den Händen an die Seite. „….ich will mich bei dir entschuldigen. Ich hätte dich nicht schlagen dürfen."

Adam hielt mit der einen Hand Sport an den Zügeln und die andere Hand steckte er in seine Tasche. „Hoss, ich muss mich bei dir entschuldigen. Ich hatte kein recht, so mit dir zu reden. Ich habe deine Gefühle verletzt und das hätte ich nicht tun sollen."

Hoss reichte seinem Bruder die Hand. „Vergessen?"

Adam nahm die ihn dargebotene Hand an. „Vergessen."

„Was hast du Pa über dein Auge erzählt?"

Adam kratzte sich an der Schläfe. „Er hat es noch nicht gesehen. Ich war heute nicht nur beim Frühstück nicht anwesend, sondern habe auch das Mittagsessen ausgelassen."

Hoss zog die Augenbrauen nach oben. „Dann wird er in keiner guten Stimmung sein und wenn er dich dann noch so sieht….."

Adam schlug seinem Bruder gegen den Arm. „Ich werde das schon klären, Hoss. Keine Sorge."

„Soll ich dir bei Sport helfen?"

Mit einem Lächeln bedankte sich Adam bei seinem Bruder und beide brachten Sport in die Box und versorgten ihn. Bevor sie jedoch das Haus betraten, hielt Adam Hoss am Arm fest. „Hoss….wenn du mit mir über Koko reden möchtest, kannst du das jederzeit machen. Ich verspreche dir, ich werde mich nicht wieder über deine Gefühle lustig machen."

Hoss sah seinen Bruder an. Sollte er mit ihm jetzt schon darüber reden? Er hatte doch Koko erst vor wenigen Stunden geküsst und so richtig hatte er noch gar nicht realisiert, was zwischen ihnen passiert ist. Aber um ein Gespräch mit Adam würde er sowieso nicht herum kommen, wenn es zwischen Koko und ihm ernst werden sollte. So legte er den Arm über die Schulter von Adam und lief weiter. „Das werde ich, Adam. Das werde ich sicher."

Sie schlossen die Tür hinter sich und sahen einen verzweifelten Little Joe, der im Wohnzimmer hin und her rannte und stoppte, als er seine beiden Brüder sah. „Hoss…. Adam…..endlich seid ihr da…"

„Wynono.." Sarah rannte auf Adam zu. „O'makiya na'."

Adam nahm seine Schwester auf den Arm. „Was ist passiert, Winona?"

Bevor sie jedoch antworten konnte, fuhr Little Joe dazwischen. „Was passiert ist?"

Sarah schlang ihre Arme um Adams Hals und drückte sich an ihn. „Sie macht was sie will und hört nicht auf mich und ich verstehe nicht, was sie mir sagen will und ….." Er zeigte auf Sophia, die auf dem Boden saß und alle mit großen Augen ansah. „….sie fängt an, überall hinzurobben und wenn ich dann noch gleichzeitig auf Sarah achten soll, die nicht auf mich hört, dann muss ich auch mal lauter werden."

„Nata' maya'za."

Adam strich seiner Schwester über den Kopf. „Hat Little Joe so laut gebrüllt?"

„Wie Pa."

Sie hielt sich die Ohren zu. Joe kam näher und zeigte auf Sarah. „Und das meine ich, Adam. Ich kann sie nicht verstehen, wenn sie so redet. Sie hat doch sonst nicht so ein Kauderwelsch gesprochen."

Hoss legte seinem kleinen Bruder die Hand auf die Schulter. „Joe, jetzt beruhige dich doch mal. Du schreist ja wirklich fast schon wie Pa hier herum. Wo ist er und Mum eigentlich?"

Little Joe verschränkte bockig die Arme. „Sie wollten beide vor dem Abendbrot noch einmal eine Stunde spazieren gehen und da ja keiner meiner beiden großen Brüder da war, musste ich hier aufpassen. Und kaum war Pa und Mum aus dem Haus, fing Sarah an zu jammern, wo Adam ist und Sophie robbte mir immer vor die Füße."

In dem Moment, als Sophie ihren Namen hörte, fing sie an zu wimmern. „Joe, du bist einfach zu laut und zu ungeduldig."

Hoss schüttelte den Kopf und hob Sophie hoch. „Mein armer kleiner Keks. Weine nicht. Deine großen Brüder werden dich vor diesem kleinen Teufel beschützen."

Little Joe breitete die Arme aus. „Wenn ihr so perfekt in Babysitten seid, könnt ihr ja jetzt gerne weitermachen und ich kann mich ausruhen."

Mit einem Sprung landete er auf dem Sofa und streckte sich aus. Adam ließ Sarah vom Arm hinunter und zog Little Joe wieder auf seine Beine. „Nein, mein junger Freund. Du wirst jetzt schön den Tisch für das Abendbrot vorbereiten."

Joe sah seinen Bruder schnippisch an. „Warum sollte ich das tun?"

„Weil ich das sage und du kannst dich schon mal daran gewöhnen, was Arbeit ist. Denn ab nächstem Frühjahr wirst du uns draußen auf den Weiden helfen."

„Seit wann hast du hier denn das Sagen?"

„Wenn du weiter so frech bist, fange wir jetzt schon damit an. Es wird dir sicher Spaß machen, in der Kälte die Brücke unten am Fluss auszubessern."

Little Joe ließ sich wieder auf das Sofa plumpsen. „Pah….nur weil ich etwas lauter mit deinem kleinen Liebling war, denkst du, du kannst mir irgendwelche Befehle geben."

Adam packte Joes Arm und zog ihn wieder hoch. „So junger Mann, ich denke, damit du in Ruhe darüber nachdenken kannst, wie man sich richtig benimmt, wirst du morgen mit mir nach der Schule hoch zum West-Pass reiten, um das Dach der Berghütte zu reparieren."

„Nö."

Adam zog seine Augenbrauen zusammen und seine Augen wurden kleiner. Er nahm Little Joe am Arm und wollte mit ihm in die Küche gehen, als die Haustür aufging und Ben und Emillia zurückkamen. Ben legte seine Sachen ab und sah in die Runde. „Gibt es hier Probleme?"

Ohne den Blick von Joe abzuwenden, antwortete Adam seinem Vater. „Nein, gibt es nicht."

Joe riss sich von Adam los und lief zu seinem Vater. „Doch Pa., Adam denkt, er ist jetzt hier der Boss. Er will mir sagen, was ich zu tun oder zu lassen habe."

Er verschränkte wieder die Arme und sah aufmüpfig zu seinem großen Bruder. „Er sagt, ich soll ab dem Frühjahr mit auf der Weide helfen und weil ich nicht darüber begeistert war, soll ich morgen mit ihm zur Berghütte am West-Pass reiten."

Ben sah nur zu Little Joe. „Joseph…wenn Adam sagt, du sollst mit ihm zum Pass reiten, dann wirst du mit ihm zum Pass reiten und dass du ab nächstem Jahr mehr auf der Ranch arbeiten wirst, ist auch so richtig…"

Little Joe ließ die Arme sinken und schaute seinen Vater erstaunt an. „..und ich möchte nicht noch einmal erleben, dass du nicht auf deine großen Brüder hörst. Hast du mich verstanden, Joseph?"

Joe senkte den Blick. „Ja, Sir."

Ben blickte sich um und sah alle seine Kinder an. Hoss, der mit Sophie auf dem Arm vor dem Sofa stand, Sarah, die sich an Adams Bein klammerte, Adam der mit gesenktem Kopf zu Boden sah und neben sich Little Joe, der auch zu Boden blickte, und dann musste Ben lächeln. Was er doch für ein Glück hatte. Er hatte wunderbare Kinder und wieder eine Frau an seiner Seite, die er über alles liebte. Dann jedoch kehrte sein Blick zurück zu Adam und er fragte sich, warum sein Ältester ihm nicht in die Augen sah. „Gut, ich denke, wir bereiten uns jetzt alle auf das Essen vor. Joseph, du wirst den Tisch decken." Schnaufend lief Little Joe in Richtung Küche. „Adam, kann ich dich kurz im Büro sprechen?"

Adam nickte und folgte seinem Vater. Sarah hatte sein Bein losgelassen und tapste zu ihrer Mutter. Als sie an Little Joe vorbeilief, raunte dieser ihr leise zu. „Zicke." Sie blieb kurz stehen und streckte ihm die Zunge heraus. Dann rannte sie schnell weiter zu ihrer Mutter, die von dem Schauspiel der beiden Geschwister nichts mitbekommen hatte.

Ben stand am Schreibtisch und sah zu seinem Sohn, der seitlich neben ihm stand. „Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir, Adam? Du warst weder zum Frühstück noch zum Mittag hier und jetzt habe ich das Gefühl, ich habe gerade dich zurechtgewiesen und nicht Little Joe."

Langsam drehte sich Adam zu seinem Vater, der als er ihn sah, die Luft anhielt. „Es sieht schlimmer aus als es ist."

Ben versuchte, seinen Zorn herunterzuschlucken. „Ich weiß nicht, was mit dir los ist, mein Junge. Du hast doch früher lieber alles mit Worten geklärt. Aber in diesem Jahr habe ich das Gefühl, du lässt nur noch deine Fäuste sprechen."

„Pa.,.es war nur ein Missverständnis. Es ist schon wieder geklärt."

Ben tippte Adam gegen die Brust. „Mein lieber Herr Sohn. Das sagst du jedes Mal. Meinst du, ich nehme dir das wirklich immer ab?"

Adam grinste. „Ja."

Ben schüttelte den Kopf, aber konnte sich auch nicht ein leichtes Grinsen verkneifen. „Und ich hatte die Hoffnung, dass eines meiner Kinder endlich erwachsen wird….und war das der Grund, warum du nicht beim Essen warst?"

„Nein. Ich hatte in Reno einen Termin mit einem Verantwortlichen von der Eisenbahngesellschaft. Es war ein sehr spontaner Termin. Eigentlich wollte ich nur heute sehr früh in die Stadt, um noch einige Sachen für das Haus zu besorgen, aber dann habe ich ein Telegramm von Frederic erhalten und bin gleich los. Ich dachte, du hättest meine Nachricht bekommen? Ich habe sie extra über Mr. Conner an Little Joe weiterreichen lassen."

Ben blickte in Richtung Küche. „Nein, habe ich nicht. Ich glaube ich muss heute Abend noch mal ein ernstes Gespräch mit deinem Bruder über sein derzeitiges Verhalten führen."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Adam stellte seine Tasse ab, als er hörte, wie es an der Tür klopfte. „Emillia. Komm rein."

„Danke. Ich will dich auch nicht lange stören. Ich dachte, ich befreie dich von deinem kleinen Schatten."

Adam musste lachen. „Willst du auch einen Kaffee."

„Ja, gerne."

„Die Kanne steht im Büro. Ich hole dir schnell eine Tasse."

Emillia lief in das Büro, während Adam in die Küche ging. Sie stellte sich an das Fenster und sah auf die Berge. „Bitte schön."

Sie drehte sich um und nahm Adam die Tasse ab. „Adam, ich beneide dich um diesen Ausblick. Kommst du überhaupt zum Arbeiten, oder siehst du die ganze Zeit nur aus dem Fenster?"

Lächelnd trank Adam einen Schluck aus seiner Tasse. „Manchmal brauche ich für einige Dinge etwas länger."

„Nicht nur um das Büro beneide ich dich. Das ganze Haus ist ein Traum. So schön hell. Pass auf, dass ich nicht irgendwann mit meinen Sachen hier stehe und mit einziehe."

Ihr Stiefsohn musste laut lachen. „Das Gesicht von Pa würde ich dann gerne sehen."

„Adam, hochrot wäre es und sein Brüllen würdest du bis hierher hören."

Sie drehte sich zu den Staffeleien, die neben ihr standen. „Sind das die Bahnhöfe für Kalifornien?"

Er stellte seine Tasse auf einem kleinen Tisch ab. „Das sind erst einmal nur Entwürfe für die ersten zwei. Wenn sie der Eisenbahngesellschaft gefallen, muss ich nach Kalifornien fahren, um mir die Standorte genauer anzusehen. Dann kann ich in die richtige Planung gehen."

„So wie du lächelst, scheint es die richtige Entscheidung gewesen zu sein, bei Frederic mit einzusteigen?"

Mit einem zufriedenen Gesicht schaute Adam auf die Zeichnungen. „Ja, das war es und wir ergänzen uns sehr gut. Er wird sich um die Arbeiten vor Ort kümmern, weil er weiß, wie ungern ich doch länger in einer größeren Stadt bin und ich mache die Zeichnungen und fertige die Modelle an, da seit dem Unfall in Boston seine Hand nie richtig schmerzfrei ist."

„Ich denke, das war nicht die einzige richtige Entscheidung. Auch, dass du dieses Haus gebaut hast. Ich habe das Gefühl, schon die wenigen Wochen, seit du dich hier her zurückziehen kannst, haben deinem Vater und dir gut getan. Ihr beide geht viel entspannter miteinander um."

„Ja, das Gefühl habe ich auch. Ich liebe zwar alle meine Geschwister, aber es ist auch einmal schön, einfach nur die Ruhe genießen zu können, ohne das ich erst zu meinem Berg reiten muss…." Er schmunzelte. „…gerade jetzt, wenn es nicht mehr lange dauern wird, bis sicher der erste Schnee fällt."

„Ja, da würde ich auch dein Wohnzimmer vorziehen, aber wo wir gerade bei deinen Geschwistern sind. Wo ist denn Sarah?"

Mit einem Lächeln sah er nach oben. „Sie liegt in meinem Bett. Der Vormittag war wohl etwas zu anstrengend. Ich hatte sie noch nicht richtig hingelegt, da war sie schon eingeschlafen. Ich wollte sie in einer guten Stunde wecken und zur Kaffeezeit zu euch bringen."

„Warst du mit ihr wieder im Dorf bei Kokos Vater?"

„Waren wir und sie hat wie immer mit den Kindern dort gespielt, bis sie nicht mehr konnte."

Emillia legte ihre Hand auf seinen Arm. „Adam, du musst es mir aber sagen, wenn es dir zu viel mit ihr wird. Sie ist dir ja schon vorher kaum von der Seite gewichen, aber seit du oft hier im Haus bist, habe ich den Eindruck, sie lässt dich keine Minute mehr aus den Augen."

„Keine Sorge, Emillia. Ich werde Bescheid sagen und ich bin der Überzeugung, wenn sie etwas älter wird, werde ich nicht mehr so interessant sein. Dann wird sie sich sicher mehr an Joe halten."

„Wir werden sehen…Adam, ich glaube, ich nehme noch eine Tasse und setze mich in dein Wohnzimmer, wenn du damit kein Problem hast?"

„Ich sehe schon, du wirst oft hier nach Sarah suchen kommen."

Sie grinste ihn an. „Tja wer kann schon sagen, wo sich die lieben Kinder immer verstecken. Da kann so eine Suche schon ein zwei Tassen Kaffee lang dauern."

Weiter grinsend verließ sie das Büro und Adam setzte sich wieder an den Schreibtisch.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Er erreichte die Ponderosa und sah in den Himmel. Sicher würde es bald schneien. Hoss musste Koko versprechen, dass er endlich mit Adam redete. In zwei Tagen war ihr Geburtstag und den wollte sie entspannt mit ihnen beiden feiern. Vielleicht hatte er ja Glück und Adam war gar nicht zu Hause, aber als sein Blick auf sein Haus fiel, konnte er sehen, dass dort Licht brannte. Mit einem doch recht mulmigen Gefühl lenkte er Chub dorthin und stand dann sicher noch einmal gute zehn Minuten vor der Tür, bis er endlich den Mut hatte, zu klopfen. „Hoss, was führt dich hierher?" Dann sah er das Gesicht seines Bruders. „Hoss, ist etwas bei euch passiert?"

Schnell senkte Hoss den Kopf. „Nein, aber…..du hast doch mal gesagt, ich könnte mit dir über …Koko reden."

Die Augenbrauen von Adam schossen in die Höhe. Er hatte eigentlich gedacht, das Thema hätte sich erledigt, da sein Bruder in den ganzen Wochen kein Wort mehr darüber verloren hatte und sehr ausgeglichen war. „Komm rein, Hoss. Möchtest du etwas trinken?"

Hoss schüttelte den Kopf, legte seinen Hut und die Jacke ab. Dann stellte er sich vor den Kamin und wärmte sich die Hände. Adam setzte sich in seinen Sessel und wartete, bis Hoss soweit war. Als er nach einer ganzen Weile immer noch keinen Ton gesagt hatte, versuchte Adam, ihm zu helfen. „Hoss setz dich doch und fange einfach an mit dem, was dich bedrückt."

Vorsichtig drehte Hoss sich zu seinem Bruder und steckte seine Hände in die Taschen. „Es ist nicht so einfach, Adam."

„Über Gefühle zu reden ist nie einfach und schon gar nicht, wenn man weiß, dass es eigentlich keine gemeinsame Zukunft geben kann."

Bei seinen nächsten Worten konnte Hoss seinem Bruder nicht in die Augen schauen. „Es gibt aber eine Zukunft für mich und Koko."

Als er die Worte von seinem Bruder begriffen hatte, lehnte Adam sich etwas vor. „Wie bitte?"

Mit entschlossenem Gesichtsausdruck hob Hoss den Kopf und schaute Adam an. „Koko und ich werden im Mai heiraten."

Adam zog etwas Luft ein. Sehr leise antwortete er Hoss. „Ich hoffe doch, das ist nur ein schlechter Scherz von dir?"

Mit leicht rotem Kopf verneinte Hoss die Frage. Lange schaute Adam ihn an. Ein kurzes Zucken unter dem linken Auge war die einzige Reaktion, die man ihm ansah. Dann stand er auf, lief zum Fenster und sah auf die Berge, die im Dunkeln lagen. Hoss stand weiter vor dem Kamin und wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Er hatte auch nicht darüber nachgedacht, was passieren würde, wenn er Adam die Wahrheit mitgeteilt hatte. Irgendwie hatte er gehofft, dass Adam etwas dazu sagen würde, aber sein Bruder schwieg nun schon über viele Minuten und sah nur aus dem Fenster. Als er der Überzeugung war, dass sein Bruder nicht mehr mit ihm reden wollte, entschloss Hoss sich, das es besser ist, zu gehen. „Ich gehe dann mal lieber."

„Warum du, Hoss? Warum ausgerechnet musst du es sein?"

Hoss hatte seinen Hut in der Hand und blickte auf dessen Krempe. „Es tut mir leid, Adam, aber Koko hat mir gesagt, dass zwischen euch alles geklärt ist."

Sein Bruder stand immer noch mit dem Rücken zu ihm, aber in der Fensterscheibe konnte er sehen, wie Adam sich die Hand vor die Augen hielt. „Warum konnte es nicht jemand sein, den wir nicht kennen."

Hoss schlug sich mit dem Hut gegen das Bein. „Ich weiß Adam, es ist nicht einfach, aber Koko bat mich, dir zu sagen, dass ich mit dir über alles sprechen soll und dann wäre es für uns beide nicht mehr so kompliziert." Adam drehte sich langsam um, aber er antwortete seinem Bruder nicht. „Adam….ich…wenn ich…" Um sich neuen Mut zu machen, atmete er noch einmal tief durch. „…wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass du doch noch in sie verliebt bist, dann hätte ich…."

Adam unterbrach ihn und lief zum Kamin. „Hoss, ich habe Koko nie geliebt. Auf jeden Fall nicht so, wie du sie anscheinend liebst und seitdem ich letztes Jahr auf der Suche nach meinem Schutzgeistes war, ist wirklich zwischen uns alles geklärt. Was Koko und ich für einander empfinden, ist nicht so einfach zu beschreiben."

„Koko hat versucht, mir zu erklären, dass sich nur eure Seelen lieben, aber du kennst mich, Adam. Ich bekomme zwar auch alles mit, wie die Indianer leben und woran sie glauben, aber ich verstehe es nicht. Ich kann nicht nach dem leben wie du es tust, aber wenn Koko mir sagt, dass es eine andere Art von Liebe zwischen euch ist, als die, die ich für sie empfinde, ist das in Ordnung für mich."

Adam lachte leise auf und stütze sich am Kamin ab. „Wenn es nur so einfach wäre."

Hoss lief einen Schritt näher zum Kamin. „Adam, ich gebe dir recht, dass es schon etwas komisch ist, aber ich denke, mit der Zeit wird es für uns beide einfacher werden, mit der Situation umzugehen."

Adam drehte sich wieder zu Hoss. „Hoss, ich habe eigentlich kein Problem damit, dass du dich in Koko verliebt hast. Ich hätte schon lange von selbst darauf kommen müssen, dass du es bist, der Kokos Herz erobert hat…" Er fuhr sich wieder mit der Hand durch das Gesicht. „… Aber ich hätte mir es für dich gewünscht, es wäre nicht so gekommen…. Koko hat dir gesagt, wir beide sollen über alles reden und ich weiß genau, was sie damit meinte."

„Über was sollen wir denn noch reden?"

Nun steckte Adam seine Hände in die Taschen und sah seinen Bruder nicht direkt an. „Du erinnerst dich an den Tag, als Sophie geboren wurde?"

Hoss knetete an seinem Hut herum. „Wie kann ich den Tag vergessen."

„Dann erinnerst du dich auch noch daran, dass du mich in der Küche gefragt hast, ob ich die Nacht bei Koko war."

„Ja…du hast gesagt, du warst so müde und bist auf der Couch eingeschlafen."

Adam sah nun an Hoss vorbei. Er konnte ihm nicht in die Augen sehen bei dem, was er ihm jetzt sagen musste. „Ich war in der Nacht bei Koko, aber ich bin nicht auf dem Sofa eingeschlafen."

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er, wie Hoss die Augen schloss und seine Fingerknöchel weiß hervortraten, weil er seinen Hut fester hielt. „Da du mir das erzählst, gehe ich davon aus, dass ihr nicht nur geredet habt."

„Nein…..es tut mir leid, Hoss."

Kurz schwieg Hoss, dann jedoch öffnete er die Augen und sah seinen Bruder entrüstet an. „Hast du mir nicht gesagt, seitdem du auf deiner Visionssuche warst, ist zwischen dir und Koko alles geklärt gewesen? " Adam nickte. „Sophie ist über fünf Monate später geboren." Mit zwei Schritten war er bei Adam und stieß ihn gegen den Kamin. „Wie konntest du das nur tun, Adam?"

Hoss warf seinen Hut auf das Sofa und lief durch das Zimmer. „Hoss, wenn ich geahnt hätte, was du für Koko empfindest da….."

Mit Schwung drehte Hoss sich zu ihm um. „Halt den Mund, Adam."

Hoss atmete immer wieder tief durch und schlug mit der Faust mehrmals leicht gegen die Wand. Dann sah er Adam scharf an. „Koko und ich werden trotzdem im Mai heiraten, aber wenn ich sehe, dass du ihr noch einmal so nahe kommst, dann vergesse ich, dass du mein Bruder bist und Adam, du bist später immer gerne bei uns auf der Farm gesehen und ich werde es auch akzeptieren, dass zwischen euch beiden eine besondere Beziehung besteht, aber ich möchte nicht mehr, dass du mit ihr im Arm vor dem Kamin oder draußen auf der Bank sitzt."

Wieder nickte Adam. „Versprochen, Hoss."

„Und, Adam… Er nahm seinen Bruder in den Schwitzkasten. „Die Türen werden in Zukunft offen bleiben, wenn Koko bei dir ist, insbesondere dann, wenn du so viel anhast, wie am Tag von Toms Hochzeit."

Hoss drückte etwas mehr zu. „Verstanden?"

„Verstanden."

Grinsend ließ er Adam los und obwohl man ihm trotzdem noch ansah, dass er noch immer daran knabberte, was Adam ihm erzählt hatte, reichte er ihm die Hand. „Vergessen?"

Erleichtert und mit einem Lächeln schlug Adam ein. „Danke, Hoss. Vergessen."

Hoss pustete aus. „So, nun habe ich ein wirklich schweres Gespräch noch vor mir."

„Pa?"

„Pa."

„Weißt du Hoss…" Ein breites Grinsen wie bei Little Joe - wenn dieser etwas ausheckte - breitete sich auf Adams Gesicht aus. „….da du mir verziehen hast, werde ich dir bei Pa helfen. Wenn du magst?"

„Also ich weiß nicht…so wie du gerade grinst, macht mir das etwas Angst."

„Na komm schon, Hoss. Da Pa mich ständig nervt, wann ich endlich heirate, muss ich ihn auch mal etwas ärgern dürfen."

Als er das sagte, schlug er gegen den Bauch von Hoss. „Na, gut. Aber wehe, das geht schief."

„Ach, wird schon nicht. So ich habe Winona versprochen, dass ich heute oben bei euch im Haus schlafe. Kannst du dich um das Feuer im Kamin kümmern? Ich lösche im Büro das Licht. Dann können wir zusammen zum Haus gehen."

„Mach ich großer Bruder."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mit Sarah auf den Schultern lief Adam die Treppe hinunter zum Frühstückstisch und wünschte allen einen guten Morgen und setzte sich. „Wynono …"

Sarah lachte. „Oh Winona, was machst du da oben?"

„Runter."

„Ta'ku eha he?."

Sarah kicherte los und sah zu ihrem Vater. „Ate' …o'makiya ye…"

Bens Augen waren Augenblicklich doppelt so groß. „Adam, kannst du Sarah bitte runter lassen. Du weißt ich mag es nicht, wenn am Tisch so rumgealbert wird und ich hatte dich gebeten, nicht mir ihr so zu reden. Sie soll bitte zuerst unsere Sprache richtig lernen."

Er hob Sarah hinunter und setzte sie auf ihren Stuhl. Dann nahm Adam sich einen Kaffee und schaute kurz zu Hoss, der vor Nervosität in seinem Essen herumstocherte. „ Also, ich denke es ist aber wichtig, dass sie beide Sprachen spricht."

„Adam ich glaube, dieses Gespräch haben wir schon beide geführt."

„Gut, wenn du das so siehst." Argwöhnisch schaute Ben seinen Sohn an. Er war es nicht gewohnt, dass dieser so schnell aufgab, wenn ihm etwas wichtig war. „Ich dachte nur, wenn bald Amarok und sein Stamm offiziell zur Familie gehören, sollte deine Tochter auch seine Sprache sprechen können. Aus Höflichkeit und Anerkennung."

Langsam legte Ben sein Besteck ab. „Adam….du hast mich schon so oft was Koko betrifft, auf den Arm genommen oder deine Meinung gewechselt. Wenn das wieder einer deiner schlechten Scherze ist, finde ich ihn nicht witzig."

„Nein, Pa. Ich mache keinen Scherz. Koko wird im Mai nun endlich deine Schwiegertochter. So, wie du es dir immer gewünscht hast."

Ben sah zu seiner Frau und dann wieder zu Adam und ein Strahlen bildete sich in seinen Augen, aber so richtig traute er seinem Sohn noch nicht. „Dann wird Koko zu dir in das Haus ziehen?"

„Nein."

Sein Vater stutzte ein wenig. „Du ziehst auf die Farm?"

„Nein."

„Adam, was soll das schon wieder? Ich denke, du heiratest Koko im Mai."

„Nein, das werde ich nicht. Ich habe nur gesagt, sie wird deine Schwiegertochter."

Grinsend sah er zu Hoss, der verschüchtert alle am Tisch anblickte und dann leicht errötete. Mit großen, ungläubigen Augen sah Ben Hoss an, um dann wieder zu Adam zu schauen. „Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll?"

„Also ich schon." Emillia stand auf und lief um den Tisch zu Hoss. „Komm her, Hoss."

Ganz langsam und noch etwas verlegen stand Hoss auf und ließ sich von Emillia drücken. „Ich wünsche euch beiden viel Glück. Ben nun steh endlich auf und gratuliere deinen Sohn. Und schau nicht so verwundert drein. Ich habe dir schon vor einer Ewigkeit gesagt, dass Adam nicht derjenige sein wird, der Koko heiratet und jeder, der nur etwas Verstand im Kopf hat, muss doch gemerkt haben, wer besser zur ihr passt."

Die Augen wieder auf Adam gerichtet, erhob sich Ben und sah dann zu Hoss. „Ich gratuliere dir natürlich auch mein Sohn, aber verzeih mir, wenn ich mich erst an den Gedanken gewöhnen muss."

Während er Hoss umarmte, blickte er zu Adam, der nachdenklich auf seine Tasse sah.


	56. Chapter 56

Koko schaute aus dem Fenster. So wie es aussah, würde es sicher heute Nacht wieder schneien. Der Dezember war auch recht mild gewesen und es gab wenig Schnee, aber anscheinend holte der Januar jetzt alles nach. Sie überlegte, ob das Holz für heute Nacht noch reichte oder ob sie noch einmal raus musste, um welches nachzulegen. Sie stellte einen Topf mit Wasser auf den Herd und schaute in die Ecke, in der das Holz lag und mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln, dass sie nicht noch einmal in die Kälte musste, kehrte sie zum Herd zurück.

Sie erschrak, als es an der Tür klopfte und sie fragte sich, wer um diese Zeit zu Besuch kommen würde? Hoss wollte vor dem Abendbrot nur kurz ins Dorf, um etwas holen. Er würde auch nicht klopfen. So wischte sie die Hände an ihrer Schürze ab und lief zur Tür. Ihr Blick fiel auf das Messer, das auf dem kleinen Tisch neben dem Eingang lag, aber eigentlich brauchte sie sich keine Sorgen zu machen. Wenn es ein Fremder wäre, hätten die Hunde angeschlagen. „Wer ist da?"

„Ich bin es, Adam." Sie öffnete und ließ einen grinsenden Adam herein. „Was ist los, Koko? Was hast du gedacht, wer vor der Tür steht?"

Empört sah sie ihn an und schlug die Tür hinter ihm zu. „Ich bin sonst auch noch nie über den Winter hier alleine gewesen."

Adam legte seine Sachen ab. „Störe ich?"

Koko lief in die Küche. „Du doch nicht, aber wenn du dich mit mir unterhalten willst, musst du mir beim Kochen Gesellschaft leisten."

Adam folgte ihr und setzte sich an den Küchentisch. „Ich dachte, Hoss ist bei dir?"

„Er ist nur noch mal kurz in das Dorf gelaufen. Er müsste bald zurück sein." Er nickte und schob das Besteck, das auf dem Tisch lag, ein wenig hin und her. Koko legte den Kochlöffel beiseite und verschränkte die Arme. „Was ist los, Adam?" Du bist doch nicht nur hier, weil du Langeweile hast."

„Ich wollte dich mal wieder sehen."

Sie lachte und goss ihm einen Tee ein und stellte die Tasse auf den Tisch. „Probiere mal. Meine Mutter hat einige Kräuter zusammen gemischt. Ich finde, er schmeckt ganz gut."

Nach einem kleinen Schluck aus der Tasse, stellte er diese auf den Tisch. „Kann man trinken."

„Kann man trinken? Oh, Adam wenn sie das hört, wird sie dich nie wieder in ihr Tipi lassen und nun sage mir, was dich wirklich herführt. Wir haben uns erst letzte Woche gesehen. So groß kann die Sehnsucht nach mir nicht sein."

„Bist du glücklich?"

Koko runzelte die Stirn. „Adam, was soll diese Frage?"

„Es ist nur eine Frage."

„Nein, ist es nicht. Hoss hat mir erzählt, dass du schon in der ganzen letzten Zeit über sehr ruhig und nachdenklich bist. Hat er etwa recht und deine Gefühle für mich sind doch mehr als Freundschaft?"

Adam stand auf und lief zum Küchenfenster, aber drehte sich dann gleich wieder zu Koko. „Nein . Daran hat sich nichts geändert und ich habe auch kein Problem damit, dass du Hoss heiraten wirst. Das ganze hat mich nur wieder zum Nachdenken gebracht."

Koko drehte sich wieder zum Herd und setzte ihre Arbeit fort. „So wie du aussiehst, ist da mal wieder nichts Gutes heraus gekommen. Hast du wieder neue Steine für deine Mauer gesammelt?"

Er lehnte sich gegen einen Küchenschrank und steckte die Hände in die Hosentasche. „Ich versuche, sie nicht zu verwenden. Deswegen bin ich ja hier."

Ohne ihre Arbeit zu unterbrechen, sprach sie mit ihm. „Worüber zerbrichst du dir gerade wieder den Kopf?"

Mit dem Blick an die Decke gerichtet fuhr er fort. „Ich frage mich, warum ihr alle diesen Mut aufbringen könnt und ich schaffe es nicht. Auch wenn ich es gerne möchte."

„Was meinst du?"

„Na…Tom hatte den Mut, die Ranch zu verlassen, um Hilfssheriff zu werden. Frederic und Bridget setzten sich gegen ihren Vater durch und ziehen in den Westen und sogar mein Bruder hat den Mut, zu seinen Gefühlen zu stehen und alle sind mit ihren Entscheidungen glücklich und ich….." Er lief zurück zum Tisch. „…..ich schaffe es nicht, diese blöde Mauer in mir endlich einzureißen."

Sie legte das Messer zur Seite und stellte sich zu ihm. „Was ist passiert?"

Mit beiden Händen stützte er sich am Tisch ab. „Ich habe kurz nach deinem Geburtstag einen zweiten Brief von Bridget bekommen."

„Und… hast du ihn wieder nicht gelesen?"

„Doch, habe ich sowie den ersten."

Sie legte ihre Hand auf seinen Arm. „Das ist doch gut. Ich habe dir doch immer wieder gesagt, du wirst die Mauer nicht mit einem Mal los werden, nur weil du es unbedingt willst. Du versucht schon wieder, deine Gefühle mit deinem Verstand in Verbindung zu bringen und das wird nicht funktionieren." Skeptisch schaute sie ihn an. „Warum brachte dich der zweite Brief zum Nachdenken? Was hast du ihr geschrieben?"

Sein Blick war weiter auf den Tisch gerichtet. „Ich habe ihr nicht geschrieben…." Er blickte nun zu ihr. „…ich wollte es, aber dann habe ich mich an deine Worte erinnert. Dass ich mir doch gar nicht sicher sein kann, wie meine Gefühle nach der langen Zeit wirklich noch für sie sind und was sie über mich denkt."

Sie zog an seinem Arm, so dass er sich zu ihr drehen musste. „Wynono. Was wolltest du ihr denn schreiben? Dass sie ihre Sachen packen und zu dir kommen soll?"

Sein Blick war leicht verlegen. „Also, ich hätte dafür etwas andere Worte genutzt."

Koko schüttelte den Kopf und lief zurück zum Herd. „Weißt du Wynono, du vergisst so gut wie nie etwas, aber was ich versuche, dir über deine Gefühle und deinen Verstand zu sagen, das scheinst du ständig wieder zu verdrängen." Sie gab die Kartoffeln in das Wasser und wandte sich wieder ihm zu. „Du kannst doch nicht wirklich erwarten, dass eine Frau, die so wie es aussieht, fast sechs Jahre darauf gewartet hat, dass du endlich den ersten Schritt wagst, sofort ihre Sachen packt, um zu dir zukommen."

„Deswegen habe ich ja auch nicht geantwortet."

Koko schloss die Augen. „Ist dir nicht einmal in den Sinn gekommen, einen ganz normalen Brief zu schreiben. So in der Art…Hallo mir geht es gut…danke für deinen Brief?"

Adam kratze sich über die Stirn. „Nein."

Koko öffnete die Augen. „Ich verstehe dich nicht. Du flirtest bei jeder Gelegenheit, die sich dir bietet. Das war nicht nur in der Schule so, sondern das ist jetzt auch noch so, aber bei Bridget stellst du dich schlimmer an als Hoss."

Adam zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Sagst du mir, was sie geschrieben hat?"

„Nicht viel. Nur das sie es schade findet, dass ich mich nicht melde und dass sie sich freut, dass ihr Bruder mit seiner Familie im Februar nach Beardstown kommt. Sie schrieb auch noch, dass ihr Vertrag im Sommer ausläuft und sie noch nicht weiß, ob sie ihn verlängert, oder sich in einer anderen Stadt eine Stellung sucht."

„Und?"

„Und was?"

„Ist es jetzt so schwer, darauf zu antworten und dann einfach zu sehen, wie sich alles entwickelt? Ich frage mich, wovor du Angst hast?"

Seine Stimme hatte nicht die Stärke, die sie sonst immer hatte. „Ich weiß es nicht, Koko. Ich habe immer das Gefühl, ich gehe einen Schritt vor, aber im nächsten Moment laufe ich wieder zehn zurück."

Sie kam wieder auf ihn zu und hielt nun seine Hände fest. „Du musst mehr Geduld mit dir haben….." Sie tippte ihm mit einem Finger an die Stirn. „…dein Verstand und dein Herz sprechen noch nicht eine Sprache, aber glaube mir, du bist auf einem guten Weg. Das sieht man dir immer mehr an. Du wirkst ruhiger und damit meine ich nicht deine ständige Grübelei in der letzten Zeit."

Tief atmete er durch. „Ja, Verhandlungen über einen Vertrag fallen mir leichter."

„Da kannst du ja auch wunderbar deine Gefühle ausschalten."

„Dann ist das mein Vorsatz für dieses Jahr. Mehr Geduld mit mir zu haben."

„Und einen Brief an Bridget zu schreiben. Einen ganz normalen Brief."

Er lachte. „Auch das werde ich machen."

Sie schlang die Arme um ihn und lehnte sich an. Ganz langsam legte auch Adam die Arme um Koko. „Ich bin der festen Überzeugung, spätestens mit dreißig hast du deine Ziele alle erreicht."

Wieder musste er lachen. „Ich werde dich daran erinnern….Koko, ich danke dir für alles und ich freue mich für dich und Hoss."

Er hatte sie immer noch im Arm als die Tür aufging. „Mensch ist das Kalt gew…"

Hoss blieb stehen und sah zu Koko und Adam. Sofort hob Adam beide Hände in die Höhe und machte einen Satz zurück. „Ich habe mich nur bedankt Hoss, mehr nicht."

Koko musste lachen, als sie Adams Reaktion sah. „Hoss, ich glaube dein Schlag damals hat bei deinem Bruder einen bleiben Eindruck hinterlassen."

Hoss schloss die Tür. „Das hoffe ich doch auch. Entspann dich großer Bruder. Koko würde mir sagen, wenn du es vergessen hättest, was ich dir gesagt habe."

Vorsichtig nahm Adam die Hände wieder herunter. „Hast du es bekommen, Hoss?"

Grinsend nickte Hoss. Daraufhin stellte sich Koko neben Adam und legte den Arm um ihn. Adam sah sie an und dann zu Hoss und ging einen Schritt zur Seite. „Adam….." Sie konnte mit dem Grinsen nicht aufhören. „…..nur weil Hoss und ich heiraten, heißt das doch nicht, dass du nun immer zwanzig Meter Abstand von mir haben musst."

Hoss stellte sich nun auch neben Adam. „Aber ich muss schon sagen, mir gefällt das, dass du so viel Respekt vor mir hast."

Adam stand in der Mitte, verschränkte die Arme und seine Augen wanderten von links nach rechts. „Ihr genießt das beide so richtig?"

„Ja."

„Hoss, du sollst nicht so gemein zu ihm sein. Adam…Hoss und ich haben uns etwas überlegt. Da du jetzt nicht mehr mit mir abends stundenlang draußen auf der Bank sitzen kannst, dachten wir uns, du brauchst einen Ersatz dafür."

„Ersatz für dich?.." Jetzt sah er die beiden direkt an. „…..ihr macht mir etwas Angst."

„Großer Bruder. Ich weiß wie gerne du mit Koko im Arm draußen gesessen hast und deswegen dachten wir uns, wir besorgen dir ein anderes Mädchen, mit dem du kuscheln kannst."

Adam lief zwei Schritte vor und drehte sich zu den beiden um. „Das könnt ihr beide ganz schnell vergessen."

„Aber Adam, du hast sie doch noch gar nicht gesehen."

„Hoss hat recht. Gib ihr doch eine Chance."

Entsetzt schaute Adam sie an. „Koko, was soll das?"

„Also ich würde sie sofort nehmen."

Jetzt sah er seinen Bruder entsetzt an. „Hoss?"

Mit einem großen Grinsen öffnete Hoss seine Jacke und holte einen kleinen Hund hervor, der nicht älter als drei Monate sein konnte. „Was….." „

Das ist Rusty und na, ja wir dachten, sie wird dir sicher genauso gut zuhören können und du wärst dann auch nicht so alleine in deinem Haus."

Hoss streckte ihm den Hund entgegen. „Hoss…ich…" Der Hund sah ihn mit großen Augen an und Adam konnte nicht anders, als ihn auf den Arm zu nehmen. Sein Bruder stieß Koko an. „Was habe ich dir gesagt. Er kann den Augen eines schönen Mädchen nicht widerstehen."

„Dann beschnuppert ihr euch mal alle und ich kümmere mich weiter um das Essen. Nicht damit ihr zwei später sagt, dass ihr bei mir verhungert."

Hoss zog sich seine Jacke aus und stellte sich dann wieder zu Adam. „Sie ist aus dem Dorf. Koko hat sie gesehen und erzählte mir davon. Du wirst sie doch behalten?" Adam hielt den Hund hoch und betrachtete ihn. „Adam sie ist ein Indianerhund. Da musst du sie doch gerne haben."

„Natürlich werde ich sie behalten, aber Hoss ich glaube, wir zwei sollten uns noch einmal unterhalten, dass es nicht dasselbe ist, wenn man einen Hund oder ein Mädchen im Arm hat geschweige denn - wie du so schön gesagt hast -…kuschelt."

Hoss lachte laut.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Little Joe verließ das Schulgebäude und stöhnte im selben Moment auf. „Was ist los, Little Joe?"

Joe drehte sich zur Seite und sah zu seinem Freund Greg. „Mein großer Bruder steht dort hinten. Sicher soll ich wieder mit raus auf die Weide. Dabei wollten wir zwei doch heute angeln gehen."

„Und wenn wir hinten herum laufen?"

„Geht nicht, mein Pferd steht doch dort und ich bin mir sicher, er hat mich auch schon gesehen."

Greg stieß mit dem Schuh gegen einen Stein. „Warum musst du denn in Moment ständig am Nachmittag mit auf der Ranch arbeiten? Das war doch sonst nicht so."

Joe lugte leicht zur Seite ob Adam immer noch auf ihn wartete. „Mein Vater ist der Meinung, da ich dieses Jahr vierzehn werde, dass es nun langsam an der Zeit ist, dass ich lerne, was alles zur Ranch-Arbeit gehört. Als ob ich das nicht wüsste."

„Aber bei Samstag bleibt es doch oder musst du da etwa auch arbeiten?"

„Nein. Da komme ich zu dir und wenn ich mich aus den Haus schleichen muss."

„Dann bis morgen, Joe."

„Bis morgen, Greg."

Betont langsam schlenderte Little Joe zu seinem Pferd. „Hallo, Little Joe."

„Adam."

„Man sieht dir die Lust so richtig an."

Joe verstaute seine Bücher in den Taschen. „Es ist jetzt schon der dritte Tag in dieser Woche, dass ich mit raus muss. Ich dachte, ich könnte heute mal etwas mit Greg machen."

„Joe, du weißt doch, dass gerade im Frühjahr eine Menge zu tun ist. Da können wir jede helfende Hand gebrauchen."

Mit gesenktem Blick nahm Joe die Zügel in die Hand. „Mein Pferd steht noch vor dem Büro vom Sheriff."

Joe nickte und lief neben Adam her, der gerade nach Rusty pfiff. „Im nächsten Leben werde ich auch Hund. Dann brauche ich nicht zu arbeiten."

Adam legte den Arm um seinen Bruder. „Also es gab mal eine Zeit, da konntest du es gar nicht erwarten, endlich ein Cowboy zu werden."

Sein kleiner Bruder schüttelte sich los. „Da ahnte ich ja nicht, dass ich in euren Augen immer alles falsch mache."

„Du machst doch nicht alles falsch, du bist nur zu ungeduldig und lässt dir ungerne etwas erklären. Besonders nicht von mir."

Little Joe blieb stehen. „Du bist ja auch immer gleich genervt, wenn ich etwas nicht sofort hinbekomme. Früher hattest du mehr Geduld mit mir gehabt."

Auch Adam lief nicht weiter. „Joe, du bist auch keine vier Jahre mehr."

Mit den Zügeln in der Hand und gesenktem Kopf stand sein kleiner Bruder vor ihm. „Ich habe aber das Gefühl, du erwartest von mir, dass ich alles sofort kann, aber…" Er schaute Adam mit traurigen Augen an. „…Ich bin nicht so wie du oder Hoss. Ich kann das alles nicht sofort."

Adam legte Joe eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Joe, das erwarte ich doch auch nicht von dir. Ich wünsche mir nur, dass du besser zuhörst und mich zu Ende reden lässt. Ich versuche, dir etwas zu erklären und du stürzt dann aber, ohne darüber nachzudenken, sofort los."

„Aber das, was du mir sagst, hört sich nie so schwer an."

„Ist es eigentlich auch nicht, aber du denkst nicht darüber nach, was du machen willst. Du tust es erst und dann fängst du an zu denken und das geht meistens schief."

Joe streichelte sein Pferd und sah auf den Boden. „Hey, Joe….Ich verspreche dir, ich werde wieder mehr Geduld mit dir haben."

Sein kleiner Bruder hob wieder den Kopf. „Und ich verspreche dir, besser zuzuhören."

Bevor Adam seine Hand von Joes Schulter nahm, gab er ihm noch einmal einen kleinen Klaps. „Wir packen das beide schon und jetzt lass uns gehen. Ich muss heute auch noch etwas mit Pa besprechen."

Adam wollte loslaufen, als Joe ihn am Arm festhielt. „Adam?..." Er blieb wieder stehen verschränkte die Arme und mit einem leichten Grinsen schaute er Joe an. „Was ist denn noch, mein Zwerg?"

Joe verzog leicht das Gesicht. „Ich…wann gehst du eigentlich mit mir mal wieder angeln? Du machst nur noch was mit Sarah. Seit ich….." Er schaute wieder nach unten. „…. Seit ich dich angeschossen habe, haben wir nichts mehr gemeinsam gemacht. Bist du deswegen immer noch wütend mit mir?"

Völlig erschrocken ließ Adam die Arme sinken und legte dann seine Hände auf Joes Schultern. „Joe, schau mich an." Joe hob den Kopf und blickte seinen Bruder an. „Joe…ich bin nicht wütend auf dich. Für mich ist die Sache schon lange vergessen. Wir haben damals darüber geredet und damit ist es erledigt. Dass ich in letzter Zeit nichts mehr mit dir alleine gemacht habe, lag nur daran, dass ich das Gefühl hatte, dass du kein Interesse daran hast, etwas mit mir zu unternehmen."

„Natürlich möchte ich wieder was mit dir machen. Ich möchte auch gerne mal wieder mit dir auf die Jagd gehen oder zusammen nach Carson City reiten und erst am nächsten Tag wieder zurückkommen und dann…"

Die Augen seines kleinen Bruders funkelten vor Freude als er aufzählte, was er gerne alles machen würde. Adam musste lachen „Stopp, Joe. Wenn wir das alles machen wollen. Dann werden wir vor deinem zwanzigsten Geburtstag damit nicht fertig werden, aber…." Adam kratzte sich am Hals und überlegte kurz. „Pass auf, ich kann dir noch nichts versprechen. Ich muss demnächst für einige Zeit verreisen. Ich werde Pa fragen, ob ich dich mitnehmen kann."

Joes Augen fielen ihm fast aus dem Gesicht. „Du willst mich mitnehmen? Nur mich? Kein Hoss? Keine Sarah?"

Adam fuhr mit der Hand durch Joes Haare. „Nur dich und Rusty. Aber wie gesagt. Ich muss erst mit Pa sprechen. Wir werden sicher fast drei Wochen unterwegs sein und ich weiß nicht, ob er es erlaubt, dass du so lange in der Schule fehlen darfst."

„Na klar wird er es erlauben. Du schaffst es doch fast immer, ihn zu überreden und was du nicht hinbekommst, das schafft dann Mum."

Adam schlug ihm leicht gegen den Kopf. „Lass das nicht Pa hören und jetzt kommt du Zwerg."

„Hey, ich werde bald vierzehn und wenn ich dann so groß wie Hoss bin, bin ich kein Zwerg mehr."

Beide liefen lachend weiter zum Büro des Sheriffs. Sie hatten gerade das Pferd von Adam erreicht, als Buck und Mitch ihnen vor die Füße liefen. „Hallo, Cartwright."

Adam verdrehte die Augen und wollte weiterlaufen, als Mitch seine Hand gegen seine Brust hielt, um ihn aufzuhalten. Mit finsterem Blick sah Adam erst auf die Hand und dann Mitch an. „Nimm die Hand dort weg."

Mitch hob die Hände hoch und ging einen Schritt zurück. „Ohhh, jetzt machst du einen auf starken Mann, Cartwright….." Joes Augen wanderten von seinem Bruder zu Mitch und wieder zurück. „…dabei hat es sich doch bestätigt, was ich schon seit Jahren sage. Nämlich, dass du eine Weichwurst bist." Er lachte laut auf und schlug seinem Freund Buck gegen den Arm. „Da lässt sich die Weichwurst doch sein Mädchen wegnehmen und dann noch von seinem schwachsinnigen Bruder."

Little Joe ließ die Zügel los und sprang zwischen Adam und Mitch. „Nimm das sofort zurück."

Ohne den Blick von Mitch abzuwenden, schob Adam Joe zur Seite. „Joe, halt dich da raus."

„Schau mal, Buck. So wie es aussieht, gibt es da wenigsten einen Cartwright, der etwas Mut in der Hose hat. Da kann ich es ja kaum erwarten, wann er seinen ersten Colt bekommt."

Adam ging einen Schritt näher an Mitch heran. Seine Augen waren nur auf die von Mitch gerichtet. Rusty setzte sich neben Joe und knurrte leise. „Wage es nicht einmal, daran zu denken."

Auch die Stimme von Mitch war nun sehr leise. „Dann lass es uns doch jetzt gleich erledigen oder fehlt dir etwa der Mut dazu? Bist du wirklich nur ein kleiner erbärmlicher Feigling?"

Adam sagte kein Wort sondern sah Mitch weiterhin nur in die Augen. „Mein Bruder ist kein Feigling. Wenn er wollte, würde er dich ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken abknallen."

„Ach wie süß, die Weichwurst muss von seinem kleinen Bruder beschützt werden."

Noch als Buck dies sagte, wollte er Little Joe den Arm und die Schulter legen, aber kaum hatte er einen Schritt näher an Joe gemacht, wurde das Knurren von Rusty lauter und Buck zuckte zurück. „Ist das so, Cartwright brauchst du immer jemanden der dich beschützt?"

„Das ist so lächerlich, was du hier seit Jahren abziehst. Ich lasse mich nicht von dir provozieren."

„Nicht? …Gut, aber du kannst mir doch später verraten, ob du deinen schwachsinnigen Bruder dann in der Hochzeitsnacht unterstützen musstest. Alleine wird er es ja nicht hinbekommen."

Adam hielt kurz die Luft an und ging dann zwei Schritte zurück. Ganz langsam, ohne den Blick abzuwenden, ließ er seine Hand in Richtung seines Holsters gleiten. Auf Mitchs Gesicht breitete sich ein dickes Grinsen aus und seine Hand war nur wenige Zentimeter von seiner Waffe entfernt.

„O.k., Jungs ich denke das reicht."

Tom wollte gerade das Büro verlassen, als er sah, was sich vor ihm auf der Straße abspielte. Mit schnellen Schritten erreichte er die beiden und stellte sich dazwischen. „Ich denke Mitch, du wirst deinen Freund nehmen und von ihr verschwinden."

Mitch Augen wanderten zu Toms Brust, an der der Stern hing. Dann schnappte er sich den Arm von Buck und lief los. „Cartwright, irgendwann ist niemand da, der dich beschützt."

Adam schüttelte den Kopf und entspannte sich wieder. „Tom, warum bist du dazwischen gegangen. Der gemeine Kerl hat Hoss beleidigt und Adam einen Feigling genannt."

„Joe, beruhige dich mal wieder."

„Nein."

Joe schlug Tom den Arm zur Seite, der ihn gerade an der Schulter anfassen wollte. „Adam hätte sich wehren müssen."

„Nein ,Joe. Es war richtig, dass Tom dazwischen gegangen ist. Es ist nie gut, sich mit jemanden nur wegen Worten zu duellieren."

„Aber jetzt denkt doch jeder, du bist ein Feigling und verteidigst nicht einmal deine Familie."

„Joe, wahre Größe und Charakterstärke zeichnet sich dadurch aus, dass man sich nicht durch solche Leute wie Mitch provozieren lässt. Wenn du dich später mit jedem anlegst, der dich oder deine Familie beleidigst, wirst du nicht alt werden und glaube mir, es gibt viele hier in Virginia City, die nur darauf warten, dass einer von uns einen Fehler macht."

„Warum das denn?"

„Weil sie neidisch darauf sind, was Pa hier erreicht hat und sie sind der Meinung, dass wir zu viel Einfluss auf das haben, was hier passiert."

Nun konnte Tom doch noch seine Hand auf Joes Schulter legen. „Adam hat recht, Joe. Ihr habt es geschafft in den letzten sechzehn Jahren die größte Ranch hier in Nevada aufzubauen und genauso viele, wie auf euch neidisch sind, genauso viele hören auf das, was dein Vater sagt. Sie haben eine hohe Meinung vom ihm und deswegen würde es solchen Leuten wie Mitch genau in den Kram passen, wenn einer von euch Jungen aus der Reihe tanzen würde und gegen das Gesetz verstößt."

Joe sah zu Adam. „Aber Adam hätte sich doch nur verteidigt. Das ist doch nicht verboten."

„Ja, eigentlich hast du recht, aber glaube mir, Mitch und Buck hätten es so gedreht, dass Adam die Schuld bekommen hätte, wenn er überhaupt überlebt hätte und ganz ehrlich, würdest du gerne deinen Bruder tot auf der Straße liegen sehen, nur weil ihn einer Feigling genannt hat?"

Joe pustete laut aus und er sah zu seinen Schuhen. „Nein."

Tom schlug ihm gegen die Schulter und drehte sich zu Adam. „Ich werde nicht immer da sein, Buddy."

Nickend gab Adam seinem Freund einen Klaps auf den Rücken. „Nein, wirst du nicht, aber ich bin mir sicher, es wird nicht zu verhindern sein. Mitch verfolgt nun solange das Ziel mir zu schaden. Er wird damit nicht plötzlich aufhören. Früher oder später wird es dazu kommen."

„Dann lass dich nicht darauf ein. Lass dich nicht von ihm weiter provozieren. Adam es sind nur Worte. Für Taten ist er zu feige."

„Tom, so ruhig wie heute bin ich noch nie geblieben, aber seinem Schicksal kann man nicht entkommen und meins wird es sein, dass es zwischen Mitch und mir zu einer letzten Aussprache kommen wird. Daran wird kein Weg vorbei führen."

„Adam…"

Adam band sein Pferd ab und stieg in den Sattel. „Tom. Es ist in Ordnung und ich danke dir, dass nicht heute dieser Tag war."

Er drehte sich zu Joe. „Komm, Joe. Hoss und Pa warten auf uns. Da sind ein paar Kälber, die wollen heute von dir ein Brandzeichen bekommen."

Joe Kopf kam nach oben. „Das soll ich machen?"

„Na, irgendwann musst du doch damit anfangen und jetzt rauf auf das Pferd."

Joe nahm die Zügel und schwang sich in den Sattel. Adam fasste sich an den Hut und nickte Tom zum Abschied zu.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Adam stellte sich zu seinem Vater an den Küchenwagen. „Joe, macht sich ganz gut."

Adam sah zu seinem kleinen Bruder, der gerade einem weiteren Kalb ein Brandzeichen setzte. „Er hat ja auch mich als Lehrer."

Ben lachte. „Komm mal ganz schnell wieder runter von deinem hohen Ross."

„Pa, ich wollte mit dir noch etwas besprechen."

Adam nahm sich eine Tasse mit Kaffee. „Um was geht es?"

„Wir kommen gut voran und ich denke, die meiste Arbeit haben wir nächste Woche erledigt."

„ Ja…"

Ben ahnte, dass etwas kommen würde, was ihn sicherlich nicht erfreuen wird. „Wir haben den Zuschlag bekommen und ich müsste kurz mal nach Kalifornien, um mir die ersten zwei Standorte für die Bahnhöfe anzusehen."

Langsam stellte Ben seine Tasse ab. „Kalifornien und kurz in einem Satz zu erwähnen sind sehr mutig mein Junge."

Adam grinste. „Na, ja ich würde sicher drei Wochen weg sein."

„Das kann aber sehr knapp mit der Hochzeit von Hoss und Koko werden."

„Nicht, wenn ich nächste Woche aufbreche. Dann habe ich immer noch zwei Wochen, falls es doch etwas länger dauern würde."

Sein Vater atmete mehrmals tief durch. „Du weißt, dass ich dich eigentlich hier brauche."

„Und du weißt, dass du dich ständig bei Emillia beschwerst, dass du hier nur noch so wenig zu sagen und zu tun hast."

Ben verschränkte die Arme. „Um so älter du wirst, um so frecher wirst du mein Junge."

„Ich war schon immer so, aber du hast mir nur nie zugehört."

„Du weißt aber schon, was du mir und Emillia damit antust?"

Verwirrt blickte Adam ihn an. „Nein."

„Na, wir können darauf warten, dass Sarah wieder krank wird, wenn du nach zwei Tagen nicht wieder da bist."

„Du kannst ihr ja jeden Abend etwas auf meiner Gitarre vorspielen. Vielleicht hilft das?"

Nun musste Ben lachen. „Ich wollte nicht aus meinem eigenen Haus geworfen werden aber gut, ich denke wir können drei Wochen auf dich verzichten. Jetzt wo Joe so gut mithilft."

Etwas verlegen kratze Adam sich an der Brust. „Ähh Pa…da wäre noch etwas…"

„Ich denke, darüber werde ich auch nicht begeistert sein."

Sein Sohn sah ihn unschuldig an. „Ich würde gerne Joe mitnehmen."

Ben öffnete den Mund und schloss ihn wieder. „Also….nicht nur, dass Schule ist….warum Joe?"

Adam sah zu seinem kleinen Bruder. „Ich denke, das würde uns beiden ganz gut tun. Wir haben schon lange nicht mehr etwas zusammen unternommen und er ist etwas eifersüchtig auf Winona. Ich möchte nicht, dass unser gutes Verhältnis, das wir vor Boston hatten, kaputt geht."

Lange sah Ben zu Little Joe und mit der Zeit musste er Adam recht geben. Ihm ist es auch schon aufgefallen, dass Joe noch nicht so damit klar kam, dass er nicht mehr der Jüngste in der Familie ist. Und gerade, was das Verhältnis von seinem Bruder und Sarah anbelangte, konnte man sehen, wie er damit zu kämpfen hatte. Vielleicht lief er deswegen in letzter Zeit so aus der Spur? „Sarah."

„Wie bitte?"

„Ihr Name ist Sarah, Adam. Nicht Winona. Ich sage ja auch nicht Wynono zu dir."

„Ich versuche, es mir zu merken."

An seinem Grinsen wusste Ben, dass er sie weiter mit dem Indianischen Namen anreden würde. „Aber bringe mir Joe nicht auch noch mit einem Indianischen Namen wieder nach Hause."

„Jetzt wo du es sagst."

Ben hob die Hand. „Danke, Pa. Joe wird sich darüber freuen."

Adam stellte die Tasse auf den Wagen und wollte wieder los. „Adam….wo wir gerade über ein gutes Verhältnis gesprochen haben. Ich würde dich gerne auch etwas fragen?"

Er schob seinen Hut etwas zurück, legte die Arme übereinander und schmunzelte seinen Vater an. „Ich höre dir zu, Pa."

Ben schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Adam…Hast du wirklich kein Problem damit, das Hoss Koko heiratet? Ich meine, ich habe schon einige Wochen gebraucht, um mich an diesen Gedanken zu gewöhnen. Die ganzen Jahre war für mich eigentlich klar, dass du der Mann von Koko wirst und nicht dein Bruder. Da frage ich mich, wie es dir dabei geht?"

Er rückte seinen Hut wieder gerade und sah seinen Vater verständnisvoll an. „Pa, Koko und ich haben uns nie richtig geliebt."

„Das sah für mich aber anders aus."

„Nein, Pa. Hoss ist der Richtige für Koko und ich freue mich für die beiden."

„Adam bist du dir sicher? Ich mag Koko, als ob sie meine Tochter wäre, aber ich möchte nicht, dass es ihretwegen zu Streitigkeiten zwischen dir und Hoss kommt."

Adam legte seinen Arm um seinen Vater. „Pa…ich glaube, du bist der einzige in der Familie, der damit noch ein Problem hat. Hoss und ich auf jeden Fall nicht."

„Habe ich überhaupt nicht. Ich wollte dir nur zeigen, dass ich mir über dich auch meine Gedanken mache."

Mit einem leicht beleidigten Gesichtsausdruck ging er einige Schritte von Adam weg. Und zeigte dann auf Rusty. „Was ist eigentlich mit dieser Landstraßenmischung. Bleibt der etwa hier wenn du mit Joe nach Kalifornien gehst?"

„Pa, du musst dich mal langsam entscheiden. Du willst doch immer, dass ich endlich eine Frau an meiner Seite habe. Ich habe ich eine und jetzt bist du schon wieder nicht zufrieden."

Mit einem frechen Grinsen lief er zurück zu seinen Brüdern und Ben stellte seine Tasse mit so viel Schwung ab, dass die Hälfte des Kaffees überschwappte.


	57. Chapter 57

Little Joe rannte die Treppe hinunter. „Pa, ist Adam schon da?"

„Joseph, wie oft habe ich dir schon gesagt, dass du im Haus nicht rennen sollst."

Noch immer mir viel Elan setzte sich Joe auf seinen Platz und wollte gleichzeitig nach der Milchkanne greifen. Dabei verschob sich sein Stuhl und er stieß er gegen die Kanne, so dass sie umkippte.

„JOSEPH."

Little Joe sprang auf, um die Kanne wieder hinzustellen, dabei riss er mit dem Unterarm seine Tasse um. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen sah er zu seinem Vater, der ihn mit hochrotem Gesicht ansah. Lachend stand Hoss auf. „Oh Little Joe, wenn du in den nächsten drei Wochen so weiter machst, wird Adam seinen Spaß mit dir haben."

Hoss lief in die Küche, um einen Lappen zu holen. „Little Joe ein Schwein."

Sarah schaute zu ihrem Bruder und lachte. „Bin ich nicht, du Zicke."

„Joseph, wenn du dich nicht sofort hinsetzt und dich wieder benimmst, dann wirst du nicht mit Adam mitgehen."

„Oh, wie ich sehe, haben wir wieder einen entspannten Samstagmorgen."

Emillia kam mit Sophie auf dem Arm die Treppe herunter gelaufen. „Little Joe ist ein Schwein."

„Sarah entschuldige dich sofort."

„Ta'ku eha he ate'?"

„Sarah sprich vernünftig."

Emillia setzte sich mit Sophie an den Tisch. „Wie ich sehe, hast du hier alles unter Kontrolle, Ben."

Ihr Mann funkelte sie böse an. Hoss war zurück, wischte inzwischen den Tisch sauber und drückte dann den Lappen Little Joe in die Hand. „Du kannst den Lappen jetzt wegbringen, aber versuche, langsam zu laufen."

Leicht murrend brachte Little Joe den nassen Lappen weg. In dem Moment öffnete sich die Haustür und Adam kam herein. „Guten Morgen."

Er legte seine Sachen ab und setzte sich an den Tisch und bekam sofort einen der typischen Blicke seines Vaters zugeworfen, wenn ihm etwas nicht passte. Aber ohne darauf einzugehen, nahm sich Adam etwas zum essen. „Und ist Joe schon fertig?"

„Ja, das ist er …Adam musst du den Hund immer mit ins Haus bringen?"

Adam drehte sich zu Rusty um, die sich vor den Kamin gelegt hatte. „Ja."

Dann widmete er sich wieder seinem Frühstück.

„Adam…" Mit schnellen Schritten kam Joe aus der Küche und ließ sich auf seinem Platz plumpsen. „…ich habe alles eingepackt. Können wir jetzt los?"

In aller Ruhe biss Adam etwas von seinem Brot ab. „Ich kann dich aber leider nicht mitnehmen."

Entsetzt sah ihn sein kleiner Bruder an. „Warum nicht?"

„Ich wollte pünktlich zur Hochzeit zurück sein, aber so wie es aussieht, werde ich es mit dir nicht schaffen."

„Natürlich. Ich werde dich nicht aufhalten."

„Doch wirst du. Denn so wie ich gesehen habe, ist dein Pferd noch nicht fertig."

Little Joe öffnete den Mund und sah erst ihn und dann seinen Vater an. „Joseph heißt das etwa auch, dass du heute früh den Stall noch nicht gemacht hast?"

Schnell schloss Joe den Mund und blickte auf seinen Teller. „Bist du dir sicher Adam, dass du deinen Bruder mitnehmen möchtest?"

„Ich will in einer guten Stunde los. Wenn er bis dahin fertig ist, nehme ich ihn mit. Wenn nicht….."

Er sprach nicht weiter, sondern schaute zu Joe. „Pa…kann ich bitte aufstehen und den Stall und mein Pferd fertig machen?"

„Beeile dich, damit du dann noch etwas essen kannst, sonst jammerst du Adam nach kurzer Zeit schon die Ohren voll."

Langsam stand Joe auf, um dann doch zur Tür zu rennen und sie mit einem lauten Krachen wieder zu schließen. Ben fuhr sich mit der Hand über den Nacken und atmete laut aus.

„ Pa, wanítukha he?"

Laut krachend schlug Ben mit der Hand auf den Tisch. „Sarah, ich habe dir schon tausendmal gesagt, du sollst vernünftig reden."

Emillia legte ihre Hand auf seinen Arm. „Ben.."

„Emillia, ich habe das Gefühl, alle machen hier nur noch, was sie wollen."

Adam sah zu seiner Schwester, die mit Tränen in den Augen auf ihre Hände starrte. Leise sprach er sie an. „Hiyú wo." Dann schob er seinen Stuhl zurück und breitete die Arme aus. Sofort stand Sarah auf und setzte sich zu ihm auf den Schoß." „Du hast recht. Pa ist bestimmt nur müde, aber du weißt doch, er versteht dich nicht, wenn du so mit ihm redest."

Auch sie sprach ganz leise mit ihm. „Pa brüllt immer."

„Du musst nicht flüstern Sarah, aber wenn du nicht darauf hörst, was ich sage, muss ich lauter werden."

Sie klammerte sich an Adam fest. „Wynono a'ya ye?"

„Ich kann dich nicht mitnehmen Aber ich verspreche dir, ich bin bald wieder zurück und Koko hat mir erzählt, dass sie dich ab und zu mit ins Dorf nimmt, damit du mit den Kindern dort spielen kannst."

Sarah kuschelte sich an ihn und sah dabei zu ihrem Vater.

„Ich gehe mal nachsehen, wie weit Joseph ist."

Ben stand auf und verließ das Haus und Emillia sah ihm nach. „So ist er schon seit einigen Tagen. Adam versprich mir bloß, Joe gesund wieder nach Hause zu bringen. Dein Vater hat damit ganz schön zu kämpfen, dass er ihn solange fort lässt."

„Wird schon schief gehen. Bis nach Nevada City ist es nicht weit und dann noch mal ein Stück weiter nach Sacramento. Da kann nicht so viel passieren und in den Städten habe ich ein Auge auf ihn."

„Also ich würde fast wetten, dass du sehr knapp zurück kommst, weil Little Joe wieder irgendeinen Blödsinn machen wird."

„Joe wird das schon machen. Wir müssen ihm auch mal was zutrauen."

Hoss lachte. „Wir sprechen uns in drei Wochen, Adam."

Adam schmunzelte und mit Sarah auf dem Schoß beendete er das Frühstück.

„Adam, warum nehmen wir kein Versorgungspferd mit?"

Adam stieg in den Sattel. „Wenn unsere Vorräte, die wir in den Satteltaschen haben, zu Ende gehen, leben wir von dem, was wir in der Natur finden."

Mit offenem Mund stieg Joe auf das Pferd, um dann sprachlos nach vorne zu sehen. Ben kam an Adams Seite. „Adam…."

Mit einem Lächeln unterbrach Adam seinen Vater. „Pa, wir werden pünktlich und gesund wieder da sein. Du hast mich alleine bis nach Boston fahren lassen, dann werde ich doch die paar Meilen auch ohne Komplikationen schaffen."

Ben nickte, aber sagt ihm nicht, dass als er nach Boston gefahren ist, nicht Joe dabei hatte und wenn sein Sohn in den drei Wochen sich nicht um hundertachtzig Grad drehen würde, würde es Komplikationen geben. Da war er sich sicher. „Passt auf euch auf."

„Machen wir, Pa."

Joe und Adam winkten zum Abschied und ritten los.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Little Joe rutschte auf seinem Sattel hin und her. Seit dem Morgen schon wusste er nicht mehr, wie er richtig sitzen sollte. Er hatte gehofft, dass sie am Nachmittag eine längere Pause machen würden, aber Adam wollte unbedingt bis zum Abend durchreiten, damit sie morgen die Sierra verlassen können, und nur weil er Angst hatte, dass es demnächst regnen würde. Dabei war der Himmel so blau wie schon lange nicht mehr. Aber nein, er musste sich einen Vortrag anhören, dass man sich in der Sierra zu dieser Jahreszeit nie sicher sein konnte, dass sich das Wetter hält.

„Joe, was ist los? Noch etwas langsamer und du kannst neben deinem Pferd herlaufen."

Am liebsten hätte Joe seinem Bruder zugerufen, dass er sich seine blöden Kommentare sparen kann. Er ist es nun mal nicht gewohnt, den ganzen Tag im Sattel zu sitzen und wahrscheinlich würde er sich nie daran gewöhnen. Nicht nur sein Allerwertester tat ihm weh, sondern auch seine Arme und sein Rücken. Eigentlich tat ihm alles weh und er war so etwas von müde. Abends konnte er nie einschlafen, weil ihm alle Knochen weh taten und am Morgen wurde er so früh von Adam geweckt, dass er das Gefühl hatte, nicht mehr als zwei Stunden geschlafen zu haben. „Adam, ich kann nicht mehr. Können wir nicht eine Pause machen? Und Hunger habe ich auch."

Adam stoppte, drehte sich zur Seite und wartete, bis Joe auf seiner Höhe war. „Joe, wir haben es gleich geschafft. Aber wir können jetzt keine Pause einlegen. Wenn du jetzt aus dem Sattel steigst, bekomme ich dich heute nicht wieder auf das Pferd. Halte noch eine Stunde durch, dann suchen wir uns einen Platz für die Nacht."

„Eine Stunde?"

„Versprochen, aber nur, wenn du jetzt einen Zahn zulegst."

Mit einem tiefen Seufzer ließ Joe sein Pferd antraben und Adam musste schmunzeln als er sah, wie er versuchte, den Sattel nicht zu berühren. Adam dachte an seinen ersten Viehtrieb und wie sehr er gelitten hatte, aber er konnte wirklich nicht noch langsamer reiten. Sie würden sonst bei diesem Tempo nicht nur zu spät zu seinem Termin kommen, sie würden auch die Hochzeit verpassen. Aber wenn Joe jetzt noch einmal die Zähne zusammenbeißt, dann würden sie in einer guten Stunde sicher einen perfekten Platz für die Nacht finden und morgen am späten Nachmittag Nevada City erreichen. Adam trabte an und schloss zu Joe auf. Wenn er mit ihm über seine Pläne in den Sommerferien reden würde, würde das Joe garantiert von den Schmerzen ablenken.

Mit einem Ruck nahm er den Sattel ab und musste aufpassen, dass er nicht nach hinten umfiel. Er schwor sich, nie wieder mit Adam auf eine Reise zu gehen. Nie hätte er gedacht, dass es so anstrengend sein konnte, wenn man einfach nur von einem Ort zum anderen reist. Warum haben sie nicht einfach eine Kutsche nehmen können? Aber das wäre wahrscheinlich nicht im Sinne der Indianer, sowie dieser super Einfall von dem zu leben, das sie in der Natur finden. So langsam konnte er seinen Vater verstehen, der hin und wieder von Adam und seiner Denkweise genervt war. Mit einem leisen Stöhnen brachte Joe den Sattel zu seinem Schlafplatz. Dann sah er zu seinem Pferd, das er nun auch noch versorgen musste. „Joe, was möchtest du lieber machen? Das Essen für heute besorgen oder dich um das Feuer kümmern?"

Adam hatte ihm einen Klaps auf den Rücken gegeben und Joe stolperte zwei Schritte nach vorne. „Adam, warum kann ich mich nicht einfach hier hin setzen und warten, bis du alles gemacht hast?"

„Weil du dann noch länger auf dein Essen warten musst und so nie lernst, wie du alleine hier draußen klarkommst."

Joe rollte mit den Augen. Warum muss bei Adam alles immer in einer Lehrstunde enden. Dann hätte er auch zu Hause bleiben und zur Schule gehen können. Das wäre dann nicht so anstrengend gewesen. „Ich brauche das nicht zu wissen. Ich werde ja nie alleine unterwegs sein, da ihr mich ohne Aufsicht nie weiter als zwei Meilen von der Ponderosa weglasst."

Schmunzelnd und nickend sah Adam ihn an. „Daran wird sich auch nichts ändern, wenn du uns nicht zeigst, dass du dazu in der Lage bist."

Böse funkelte Joe ihn an. „Weißt du Adam, ich habe wirklich gedacht, wir hätten Spaß zusammen, wenn ich dich begleite, aber bis jetzt hast du mich nur von morgens bis abends angetrieben."

„Joe wir sind schon sehr langsam geritten und hättest du dich besser um deinen Sattel gekümmert, wie ich es dir gesagt habe, wäre er auch nicht so hart. Wir hatten großes Glück, dass wir nicht in einen der starken Regengüsse gekommen sind, die im April hier noch üblich sind. Denn glaube mir, dann hättest du noch mehr geflucht, wenn du bis auf die Haut nass gewesen wärst und dann noch gefroren hättest. Wenn die Sonne nämlich weg ist, weißt du doch, wie kalt es wird." Er legte Joe die Hand auf die Schulter. „Aber jetzt haben wir den schlimmsten Teil geschafft. Morgen Nachmittag werden wir in Nevada City eintreffen und du wirst dann in einem weichen Bett schlafen können."

Überrascht schaute Joe ihn an. „Morgen schon?"

„Ja aber nur, wenn wir zusammen arbeiten und jeder eine Aufgabe übernimmt. Wenn ich alles alleine machen muss, dann kommen wir morgen erst später los und müssen noch eine Nacht im Freien verbringen."

Joe blickte sich um. „Gut, dann werde ich mich um das Feuer kümmern. Das wird nicht so anstrengend sein, als wenn ich jetzt noch irgendwelche Tiere jagen müsste."

Dann sah er seinen Bruder flehend an. „Du kommst doch mit etwas Richtigem zurück und nicht nur wieder mit irgendwelchen Pflanzen und Beeren?"

Mit einem leichten Lachen machte sich Adam auf die Suche nach dem Abendbrot. „Ich sehe mal, was sich machen lässt."

Später saßen sie am Lagerfeuer und Joe streckte die Beine aus. Er hätte nie vermutet, dass ein Erdhörnchen so gut schmecken würde. Es war zwar nicht viel, aber nach dem Abendbrot von den letzten zwei Tagen war es ein Genuss gewesen. Adam saß ihm gegenüber und lehnte an einem Stein und sah in das Feuer. Bald war sein Bruder drei Jahre wieder zu Hause, aber Joe hatte ihn irgendwie anders in Erinnerung gehabt. In seiner Erinnerung war Adam jemand, der auf alles immer eine Antwort hatte und so gut wie nie böse mit ihm war. Wenn es Ärger gegeben hatte, war er immer sofort zur Stelle gewesen und hatte ihm geholfen, aber jetzt war es irgendwie anders. So richtig konnte Joe sich aber nicht erklären, woran das lag. Irgendwie fiel es ihm jetzt leichter, mit Hoss über seine Probleme zu reden. Dabei erinnert er sich noch so gut daran, wie es war, als seine Mutter gestorben war und Adam für sie da war. Obwohl es eine traurige Zeit war, war es auch die schönste Zeit, die er mit ihm verbracht hatte.

„Adam?"

„Mh."

„War meine Mum wirklich so wie ich? Ich kann mich nur noch an ihr Lachen erinnern, aber nicht wie sonst so war."

Etwas überrascht wie Joe ist auf dieses Thema kam, überlegte Adam, was er ihm von Marie erzählen konnte. „Ja, sie hat viel gelacht. Besonders beim Essen hatten wir immer viel Spaß zusammen und sie konnte nie lange am Tisch ruhig sitzen bleiben, was Pa natürlich dementsprechend kommentiert hat. Sie stecke auch genauso wie du, voller spontaner Ideen, aber im Gegensatz zu dir, hat sie meistens vorher darüber nachgedacht, was sie tat."

Bis auf das eine Mal, aber das sagte er Joe nicht. Dafür lächelte er ihn an. „Deswegen habe ich die Hoffnung, dass du das auch noch lernst."

Joe versuchte sich an das Gesicht seiner Mutter zu erinnern, aber mit den Jahren fiel ihm das immer schwerer. Würde es nicht das Foto geben, das bei seinem Vater auf dem Tisch stand, hätte er es schon vergessen. Dann dachte er an noch etwas, das er nie so richtig verstanden hatte. „Adam….warum hast du nie Mum zu ihr gesagt?"

Adam schaute durch das Feuer hindurch zu seinem Bruder. „Du nennst auch Emillia nicht Mum? Hast du meine Mutter nicht lieb gehabt und Mum jetzt auch nicht?"

Adam schloss die Augen. Es gab hunderte von Sachen, die sein Bruder hätte ansprechen können, warum muss er ausgerechnet mit diesem Thema kommen. „Doch, hatte ich und Emillia mag ich auch."

„Aber?"

„Aber was?"

„Na, warum sagst du dann nicht Mum zu ihnen?"

Was sollte er seinem Bruder jetzt sagen? Wie sollte er ihm etwas erklären, mit dem er selber nicht so richtig klar kam. „Joe, ich bin einfach zu alt dafür, um jetzt zu Emillia Mum zu sagen. Sie ist gerade mal dreizehn Jahre älter als ich."

Joe überlegte kurz. „Aber als Pa meine Mutter geheiratet hat, warst du nur etwas älter als ich es bei Emillia war."

Adam warf einen kleinen Stein zur Seite. „Joe reicht es nicht, wenn ich dir versichere, dass ich deine Mutter sehr gemocht habe?"

„Du musst nicht gleich mit mir sauer sein. Ich wollte es ja nur verstehen."

Beleidigt legte Joe die Arme übereinander und schaute in die Flammen. Mit sehr ruhiger Stimme gab Adam ihm eine Antwort. „Joe, nur weil ich nicht Mum sage, heißt es nicht, das sie nicht auch meine Mutter war und genauso ist es auch bei Emillia und ich bitte dich, mir das einfach so zu glauben."

„Muss ich ja wohl." Joe stand auf. „Ich glaube ich gehe jetzt schlafen."

Adam stand ebenfalls auf. „Joe…"

„Es ist schon gut, Adam."

Joe hob seine Decke auf und breitete sie aus. Da es jetzt keinen Zweck hatte, mit Joe weiter darüber zu reden, wollte Adam auch seinen Platz für die Nacht fertig machen, als er in der Bewegung verharrte. Joe, der gesehen hatte, dass irgend etwas nicht stimmte, kam an seine Seite. „Was ist passiert?" Er folgte dem Blick seines Bruders und lachte laut los. „Adam, nicht nur, dass du deinen Schlafplatz immer mit Rusty teilen musst, jetzt nimmst du dir auch noch eine Schlange mit ins Bett."

Den Blick immer noch auf die Schlange gerichtet, die zusammen gerollt auf seiner Decke lag, sprach er mit leiser Stimme. „Joe, kannst du sie bitte von meiner Decke entfernen?"

Joe lachte immer noch. „Warum machst du das denn nicht selber? Die ist doch harmlos."

„Joe…..bitte…"

Joe bückte sich und nahm die Schlange in die Hand und drehte sich damit zu Adam und hielt sie ihm vor das Gesicht. Unwillkürlich wich Adam einen Schritt zurück. „Joe, lass das."

Sein Bruder stutzte. „Du hast ja wirklich vor der Schlange Angst."

„Ich habe keine Angst, ich mag sie nur nicht."

„Nein, du hast Angst und ich verstehe das nicht….." Joes Haltung und Stimme spiegelten wider, wie schockiert er darüber war. „….du trägst diese komische Kette, hast aber Angst vor Schlangen. Du hast sowieso ziemlich viel Angst bekommen, seit du aus Boston zurück bist. Vor Boston hättest du dich nicht so beleidigen lassen, wie es dieser Mitch gemacht hat. Du hättest ohne zu zögern die Ehre der Familie verteidigt und Greg hat mir erzählt, du warst sogar zu feige gewesen, dich im Saloon zu wehren; deswegen hast du dich damals so zusammenschlagen lassen. "

„Joe, das ist so nicht richtig und das mit Mitch habe ich versucht, dir zu erklären."

„In meinen Augen war das nur eine Ausrede. Greg hat mir erzählt, sein Vater hätte ihm gesagt, früher warst du eiskalt und sobald dich nur jemand schief angesehen hat, hast du ihn fertiggemacht und du warst sehr schnell mit dem Colt und jetzt?..." Er hielt wieder die Schlange hoch. „….jetzt traust du dich nicht mal mehr, eine harmlose Schlange von deiner Decke zu nehmen."

„Joe…bring die Schlange weg und ich werde es dir erklären."

„Nein, das brauchst du nicht. Ich werde jetzt die Schlange wegbringen und danach schlafen gehen. Ich bin müde."

Mit einem sehr mürrischen und enttäuschten Gesicht lief Joe davon. Als er zurück kam, wollte Adam ihn am Arm festhalten, aber Joe schüttelte sich von ihm los. „Joe, bitte…"

„Ich habe dir gesagt, ich bin müde."

Joe legte sich auf seinen Platz und drehte seinem Bruder den Rücken zu, der mit hängendem Kopf und Armen noch eine ganze Weile einfach so stehen blieb. Am nächsten Morgen versuchte Adam noch einmal, mit Joe zu reden, der aber alle seine Versuche abblockte. So setzten sie schweigend ihren Weg fort.

Sie erreichten Nevada City, wie geplant, am späten Nachmittag. Ohne größere Schwierigkeiten fanden sie einen Stall, in dem sie ihre Pferde abstellen konnten. Auf dem Weg zum Hotel kam Little Joe aus dem Staunen nicht mehr heraus. Mit offenem Mund folgte er Adam. Sein Kopf bewegte sich nur von links nach rechts. Mehrmals zuckte er zusammen, als mitten auf der Straße einfach in die Luft geschossen wurde. Er sprang einen Schritt vor, als ein Mann mit rudernden Armen aus einer Tür gestolpert kam.

„Hallo, Jungs. Ihr zwei seht aber sehr ausgehungert aus? Wollt ihr nicht reinkommen? Wir können euren Appetit sicher stillen."

Joe sah wieder nach vorne. Vor ihnen stand eine junge Frau, die sie lächelnd anschaute. „Nein danke, wir sind nicht hungrig."

Adam wollte weiter laufen, als Joe ihn am Arm festhielt. „Natürlich sind wir hungrig. Du hast mir versprochen, dass wir etwas essen gehen."

Die Frau grinste Adam an, der nur die Augen verdrehte. „Joe, dieses Essen hier verkraftest du noch nicht."

Verständnislos sah ihn sein Bruder an und war fassungslos, als dieser einfach weiter lief. Mit schnellen Schritten schloss er zu Adam auf. „Warum sollte ich das nicht verkraften? Essen die hier etwas anders als bei uns zu Hause?"

„Joe. …." Adam blieb kurz stehen. „…ich bin wie du müde und hungrig. Ich will endlich in das Hotel und raus aus den Sachen. Also um so schneller du jetzt mit mir mit kommst, um so schneller können wir etwas essen."

Murrend folgte er seinem Bruder. Zuvor drehte er sich aber noch einmal um und sah, wie die Frau ihm zuwinkte. Das nächste Mal, als er den Mund nicht wieder zu bekam, war, als sie vor dem Hotel standen. Wenn er gedacht hatte, dass das Hotel in Virginia City groß war, so wusste er nun, was groß ist. Als sie an der Rezeption standen, schweifte sein Blick durch den Eingangsbereich. Er war sich sicher, dass das Hotel bei ihnen hier dreimal hineinpassen würde. Mit dem Rücken zur Rezeption gewandt, beobachtete Joe weiter das Treiben im Eingangsbereich, als Adam sie anmeldete.

„Guten Tag. Mein Name ist Cartwright. Es müsste ein Zimmer für meinen Bruder und mich reserviert sein."

„Guten Tag, Mr. Cartwright. Wir haben sie bereits erwartet. Mr. Sundberg von der Eisenbahngesellschaft hat für sie die Suite reserviert."

Er holte einen Brief aus dem Schlüsselfach hervor und reichte ihn Adam. „Mr. Sundberg hat auch für heute Abend ein Tisch für sie im Restaurant bestellt."

Dankend nahm Adam den Brief, trug sich im Buch ein und nahm dann den Schlüssel in Empfang. „Ich denke mal, Sie wollen sich nach Ihrer Reise frisch machen. Ich schicke gleich jemanden hoch, der das Bad richtet."

„Mh…" Schnell überflog Adam den Brief und sah dann wieder den Mann an der Rezeption an. „Das ist nett. Ich würde sie auch noch darum bitten, dass unsere Sachen für heute Abend noch einmal aufgebügelt werden."

„Natürlich, Mr. Cartwright." Adam stieß Joe an und wollte loslaufen, als er noch einmal angesprochen wurde. „Ähh….Mr. Cartwright…"

Der Mann schaute über den Tresen auf Rusty. „Sie wollen doch den Hund nicht mit nach oben nehmen?"

Adam schaute auf seinen vierbeinigen Begleiter. „Doch."

„Ähhhh…das geht nicht, Mr. Cartwright."

Mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht kehrte er zum Tresen zurück und legte den Schlüssel wieder hin. „Wenn Sie dann die Freundlichkeit hätten, Mr. Sundberg auszurichten, dass wir in einem anderen Hotel abgestiegen sind und er bitte für die Zukunft auch hier kein Zimmer mehr reservieren soll."

Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde war dem Mann klar, was das für das Hotel bedeuten würde, wenn sie einen Gast, wie die Eisenbahngesellschaft verlieren würden. „Ich denke, wir können da einmal eine Ausnahme machen aber, Mr. Cartwright….." Er sah Adam bittend an. „….würden Sie den Hund bitte nicht mit in das Restaurant nehmen?"

„Natürlich wird er in der Zeit auf dem Zimmer bleiben."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Joe stand in der Mitte der Suite und drehte sich im Kreis. „Adam, ist das alles für uns?"

Sein Bruder legte seine Sachen ab. „Ja."

„Wenn ich das Greg erzähle, wird er mir das nicht glauben."

„Wenn die Eisenbahngesellschaft das hier nicht bezahlen würde, würden wir in einem ganz normalen Zimmer wohnen und auch sicher nicht in diesem Hotel."

Erstaunt sah Joe ihn an. „Warum das denn?"

„Joe, wir sind nur drei Tage hier. Dann werden wir nach Sacramento reiten. Wir werden kaum auf dem Zimmer sein, also frage ich dich, wozu brauchen wir eine so große Suite? Nur damit du damit vor Greg angeben kannst?"

Joe schleuderte seine Satteltasche auf das Sofa. „Adam, kannst du nicht mal Spaß haben? Das ist doch fantastisch hier."

„Meinen Spaß definiere ich nicht an der Größe des Hotelzimmers."

„Hää..?"

Adam warf ihm einen Wäschesack zu. „Jetzt geh bitte ins Bad und lege dort deine Sachen hinein, damit ich sie gleich in die Wäsche geben kann und lege mir dein Hemd und deine Hose, welches du heute Abend anziehst, heraus."

Joe schaute nach unten auf seine Füße. „Ich habe keine andere Hose eingepackt und nur noch ein normales Hemd mitgenommen."

Mit der Hand hielt sich Adam die Augen zu und holte tief Luft. „Hatte ich dich nicht gebeten, noch dein gutes Hemd und eine Hose einzupacken?"

Mit unschuldigen Augen sah Joe ihn von unten an. „Muss ich wohl vergessen haben."

Es klopfte an der Tür und Adam öffnete diese mit einem leicht genervten Blick auf seinen Bruder. „Guten Tag Sir. Ich soll Ihnen das Bad richten und einige Sachen abholen."

„Ja danke. Ich werden Ihnen meine Sachen gleich mitgeben. Würden Sie bitte für meinen Bruder ein Hemd und eine Hose besorgen?"

„Ja, Sir."

Der Hoteljunge lief ins Bad und Adam wandte sich seinem Bruder zu. „Little Joe, das ist etwas, was ich nicht ausstehen kann, wenn ich andere wegen deiner Vergesslichkeit arbeiten lassen muss. Ich kann diesen ganzen Aufstand, der hier fabriziert wird, sowieso nicht leiden."

Joe sah seinem Bruder an, wie ungehalten er über die ganze Situation war. „Entschuldige Adam. Beim nächsten Mal werde ich daran denken."

Mit einem kurzen Blick an die Decke versuchte Adam, sein inneres Gleichgewicht zu finden. „Joe, ich muss mich bei dir entschuldigen. Ich habe vergessen, dass du erst dreizehn bist und, dass das deine erste größere Reise ist, bei der du an vieles alleine denken solltest." Freundlich lächelte er ihn an. „Nun mach, dass du ins Bad kommst, damit wir beide rechtzeitig zum Essen fertig sind."

Joe schaute ihn schief an. „Kann ich nicht hier im Zimmer essen? Ihr werdet euch doch sicher nur über Bahnhöfe unterhalten."

Er fasste Joe an der Schulter. „Joe, ich möchte dich aber gerne dabei haben. Ich will so viel Zeit wie möglich mit dir verbringen und ich verspreche dir, wenn es dir nach dem Essen zu langweilig wird, kannst du auf das Zimmer gehen."

Bevor Little Joe im Bad verschwand, drehte er sich noch einmal zu Adam. „Können wir uns morgen an deinem Geburtstag die Stadt ansehen?"

„Morgen, wenn wir von der zukünftigen Baustelle zurückkommen, können wir das machen."

Keine drei Stunden später saß Joe mit seinem Bruder und Mr. Sundberg beim Essen. Am Anfang hatte er das Gespräch der beiden noch mit Interesse verfolgt, aber mit der Zeit verstand er kein Wort mehr, worüber die beiden redeten und eigentlich war er auch viel zu müde dazu. Irgendwann legte Adam seine Hand auf seinen Arm. „Joe, geh doch schon nach oben. Ich komme später nach. Und wenn du schnell einschläfst, können wir morgen schon früh raus zur Baustelle und haben so am Nachmittag Zeit für uns."

Adam hatte den Satz noch nicht zu Ende gesprochen, da stand Joe schon, verabschiedete sich und lief nach oben in ihre Suite. Sogar Rusty schien von der Reise kaputt zu sein. Sie freute sich nur kurz darüber, dass Joe zurück war und lief dann wieder schnell zum Kamin und rollte sich zum Schlafen zusammen. Little Joe sah noch aus dem Fenster und beobachtete das Geschehen auf der Straße. Gerne wäre er jetzt auch dort unten, um sich alles genauer anzusehen, aber er wollte keinen Ärger mit Adam haben. Auch wenn die Reise bis jetzt nicht so verlaufen war, wie er sich das vorgestellt hatte, wusste er, wenn Adam ihm versprochen hatte, dass sie sich morgen alles ansehen, dass sie das auch machen würden. So legte er sich in sein Bett und war nach wenigen Minuten fest eingeschlafen.

Der nächste Vormittag war genauso spannend wie der Abend. Adam, Mr. Sundberg und er waren mitten im Nichts. Joe konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass hier in einigen Jahren ein großer Bahnhof stehen sollte. Er konnte sich nicht einmal vorstellen, dass hier überhaupt eine Eisenbahn fahren würde. Er spielte mit Rusty, aber auch das wurde mit der Zeit sehr langweilig. Warum hätte er nicht in der Stadt bleiben können? Da hätte er sicher mehr Spaß gehabt. So hatte er sich Adams Geburtstag nicht vorgestellt. Er wusste ja, dass Adam  
\- warum auch immer - nie groß gefeiert hatte, aber so langweilig, wie dieser Tag bis jetzt gelaufen ist, hatte er ihn noch nie erlebt. Was immer auch in Boston passiert ist, es hat seinen Bruder in einen absoluten Langeweiler verwandelt.

„Joe?" Adam winkte ihn zu sich. „Wir werden alle bei Mr. Krüger vom Vermessungsbüro Mittag essen und danach gehen wir wieder zurück zum Hotel."

Joe verdrehte die Augen und stöhnte laut auf. „Also, wenn du mir gesagt hättest, dass du hier nur am reden bist, wäre ich nicht mitgekommen."

„Joe, du wusstest, dass ich hier Geschäftlich zu tun habe und wenn du nicht nur die ganze Zeit meckern würdest, dann könnten wir auch die Zeit, die wir zusammen verbringen, genießen, aber ich habe den Eindruck, egal was ich mache, du hast daran etwas auszusetzen."

„Ja, früher hatten wir mehr Spaß zusammen."

„Ich habe dir das schon einmal versucht zu erklären, du bist keine fünf mehr und ich keine sechzehn. Was erwartest du von mir? Dass wir hier Verstecken spielen? Oder dass wir ohne zu planen und nachzudenken, die Sierra durchqueren? Wenn ja, dann muss ich dich enttäuschen. Das geht nicht. Ich habe eine Verantwortung für dich und ich habe diese Reise nutzen wollen, um dich darauf vorzubereiten, was ich nächstes Jahr mit dir geplant habe. Ich hatte nämlich die Absicht, dich nächstes Jahr öfter mit heraus zu nehmen, da Hoss nach der Hochzeit mehr auf der Farm zu tun haben wird, aber um mit mir zu arbeiten, musst du mit den Grundlagen der Rancharbeit vertraut sein. Dazu gehört auch, dass ich mich auf dich verlassen muss. Ich kann dir kein Gewehr in die Hand drücken, wenn du immer nur den Spaß in allem siehst oder mal die Nacht draußen verbringen, wenn du nicht einmal ein Feuer anmachen kannst, geschweige denn, einen geeigneten Schlafplatz finden kannst. Seit Jahren versuche ich dir zu erklären, wie wichtig es ist, dass du dir über die Konsequenzen deines Handelns bewusst sein musst…" Adam wusste, dass er, wenn er wieder zu Hause ist, einige Tage auf den Berg musste, um wieder zur Ruhe zu kommen. „….aber so wie es aussieht, bist du noch nicht bereit dazu, weil du nicht willst oder nicht kannst. Wir werden jetzt zu Mr. Krüger nach Hause gehen und ich erwarte, dass du dich benimmst und ich werde sehen, ob wir uns danach noch die Stadt ansehen können."

Joe sah seinem Bruder nach, wie dieser zu seinem Pferd lief. Mit gesenktem Kopf folgte er ihm. Die ganze Zeit beim Essen dachte er über Adams Worte nach und musste ihm zu seinem Leidwesen recht geben. Er hatte gedacht, sie würden so wie früher die Zeit miteinander verbringen, aber er denkt einfach nie an die ganzen Sachen, an die Adam denkt. Er wäre einfach losgeritten und hätte sich keine Gedanken darüber gemacht, ob es regnet oder wo sie Wasser finden würden und schlafen könnten. Er hatte das Ganze als großes Abenteuer gesehen und fast die ganze Zeit hat er seinen Bruder nur kritisiert und für übervorsichtig gehalten. So nahm sich Joe jetzt vor, den Rest der Reise Adam besser zu zuzuhören und wenn sein Bruder so wie immer war, war er bereits nach dem Mittagessen nicht mehr sauer mit ihm.

Und Joe hatte recht behalten. Nach dem Essen entschuldigte Adam sich bei ihm für den harschen Ton, aber nicht für den Inhalt und Joe versprach, in Zukunft mehr aufzupassen bei dem, was Adam ihm sagte. So verbrachten sie beide einen schönen Nachmittag in der Stadt und liefen nun langsam wieder in Richtung Hotel.

„Da sind ja meine beiden hungrigen Männer wieder." Mit einem Lächeln kam sie einige Stufen von dem Eingangsbereich herunter gelaufen und blieb so stehen, dass Adam seinen Kopf heben musste um nicht nur in ihr Dekolleté sehen zu müssen. „Wie sieht es heute aus? Möchtet ihr heute mal einen Blick auf meine Speisekarte werfen?"

Erneut verstand Joe nicht, warum Adam das Angebot dankend ablehnte. „Adam warum können wir denn nicht heute Abend hier Essen gehen? Sie müssen doch auch etwas haben, was ich vertrage? Es ist doch dein Geburtstag, da können wir doch etwas Besonderes machen."

„Oh, du hast Geburtstag…" Sie grinste Adam an. „…. da würde es dann eine besondere Speisekarte für dich geben."

„Hörst du, Adam. Ist das nicht nett?" Er packte Joe, wie beim letzten Mal, am Arm und zog ihn mit. „Adam, lass mich los. Was soll das? Warum bist du so unhöflich zu ihr?"

Adam blieb stehen verschränkte zuerst die Arme und legte dann seine Hand auf den Mund, um letztendlich resigniert die Arme wieder sinken zu lassen. „Joe, wie viele Restaurants kennst du, wo du auf der Straße aufgefordert wirst, dort Essen zu gehen?"

Kurz überlegte Joe, aber zuckte dann mit den Schultern. „Ich habe nie darauf geachtet. Kann doch sein, dass man das hier so macht."

„Nein Joe, das ist hier nicht üblich."

Joe sah zurück zu der Frau, die grinsend das Gespräch der beiden verfolgte. „Aber was will sie dann von uns?"

Adam schloss die Augen, beugte sich dann zu Little Joe und flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr und mit jedem Wort mehr wurde er röter im Gesicht. Als Adam fertig war, stand dieser mit verschränkten Armen vor ihm. „Und hast du jetzt immer noch Lust, dort essen zu gehen?"

Mit rotem Kopf sah er wieder zu dem Gebäude und der Frau, deren Grinsen jetzt noch größer war. Schnell schaute er wieder zu Adam, der aber nicht weniger grinste. „Können wir dann jetzt weiter zum Hotel laufen, Joe?"

Er lief hinter Adam hinterher und sah aber immer wieder zurück. „Ähhh… Adam, aber das mit der Speisekarte habe ich aber immer noch nicht verstanden? Kann man dort trotzdem etwas essen? Und wenn ja, wie solltest du einen Blick darauf werfen? Sie hatte doch gar keine Karte in der Hand."

Ohne seinen Bruder anzusehen, antwortete Adam ihm. „Oh glaube mir, die Karte habe ich sehr deutlich vor mir gesehen."

„Echt, wo denn?"

„Joe…Themenwechsel."

Mit einem letzten Blick über die Schulter erreichten sie wieder das Hotel.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Joe lag auf dem Bett und langweilte sich. Von den ganzen Eindrücken des Nachmittags war er so aufgedreht, dass an Schlafen nicht zu denken war. Er und Adam hatten noch zusammen Abendbrot gegessen und vor gut einer Stunde hatte Adam gesagt, dass er noch verabredet war und noch nicht sagen konnte, wann er wieder zurück sein würde.

Joe sah auf die Uhr. Es war kurz nach zehn. Von der Straße hörte er wieder den Lärm aus den Saloons. Er stand auf und stellte sich ans Fenster und schaute raus. Wie gerne hätte er gewusst, wie der Saloon von innen aussah. Adam hatte heute nur gelacht, als er ihn gefragt hatte, ob sie nicht einmal hinein gehen könnten. Dann fiel ihm ein, dass neben dem Gebäude mit der Frau ein Saloon war. Vielleicht könnte er sich dort einfach mal reinschleichen und sehen, was dort alles passierte und mit etwas Glück, gab es vielleicht eine Verbindung zwischen den beiden Gebäuden, dann könnte er das eine oder andere auch noch zu sehen bekommen und wenn er das dann Greg erzählte, würde dieser sicher vor Neid erblassen. Völlig überzeugt von seiner guten Idee, zog sich Joe an und verließ die Suite.

Eine ganze Weile sah er von der anderen Straßenseite zum Saloon rüber. Auch zu dem Nebengebäude sah er hin und wieder, aber von der Frau war nichts zu sehen. Dabei hätte er sie gerne wiedergesehen, da sie doch kannst nett ausgesehen hatte. Dann endlich hatte er den Mut hinüber zu gehen. Er zog sich seinen Hut tiefer in das Gesicht und betrat den Saloon. Er war erschrocken darüber, wie laut es doch hier war und wie viele Leute sich hier befanden. Wieder wusste er nicht, wo er zuerst hinsehen sollte. In der einen Ecke wurde Karten gespielt, in der anderen tanzten einige Mädchen auf den Tischen und neben ihm brüllten sich zwei Männer an, wer von ihnen den nächsten Drink bezahlen sollte. Langsam bewegte sich Joe in die Ecke der tanzenden Mädchen. Um besser sehen zu können, schob er seinen Hut etwas höher. Mit großen Augen und einem leichtem Grinsen sah er ihnen zu. Gerade als er noch einen Schritt näher heran gehen wollte, wurde er von hinten am Kragen gepackt. „Ich glaube, du hast dich verlaufen, du kleiner Bengel."

Joe versuchte, sich aus dem Griff des Mannes zu befreien, der fast so groß wie Hoss war. „Lassen Sie mich los. Sie tun mir weh."

„Das soll auch so sein, damit du dir merkst, dass du hier nichts zu suchen hast." Joe versuchte, ihn mit den Füßen zu treten, was der Kerl mit einem müden Lächeln abtat. „Wenn aus dir ein Mann geworden ist, kannst du wiederkommen."

Little Joe wurde so unsanft aus dem Saloon geworfen, dass er mit dem Bauch auf der Straße landete. Nicht nur die umstehenden Leute lachten über ihn, sondern auch der Kerl der ihn dorthin befördert hatte. „Los du Lausejunge. Lauf nach Hause, deine Mami hat schon dein Milchkännchen warm gemacht."

Langsam stand Little Joe auf und klopfte sich den Staub von den Sachen ab. Leicht geknickt lief er einige Meter zurück in Richtung Hotel, als er von einem anderen Jungen in seinem Alter angesprochen wurde. „Da kannst du aber von Glück reden dass dich Knochenbrecher Paul nicht kalt gemacht hat." Er zeigte Joe einen Vogel. „Wie kann man so blöd sein, durch den Vordereingang zu gehen oder sind dir deine Knochen egal? Wenn du die Mädchen sehen willst, musst du durch die kleine Gasse und dann durch das Kellerfenster steigen."

Etwas zu barsch fauchte Joe den Jungen an. „Woher soll ich das denn wissen? Ich bin doch erst seit gestern hier."

„Was? Und dann hast du schon den Mut, dich dort rein zu schleichen?" Er lachte. „Ich bin Jörn."

„Joe."

„Komm ich zeige dir, von wo aus du einen guten Blick hast."

Sie liefen durch zwei kleine Gassen, bis sie sich hinter dem Saloon befanden. Jörn stand neben ihm und flüsterte ihm zu. „Also, der Saloon ist was für Anfänger, wenn du richtige Mädchen sehen willst, dann müssen wir bei Fanny rein, aber auch hier ist Knochenbrecher Paul der Rausschmeißer und wenn er dich heute zum zweiten Mal erwischt, kannst du dich von deinen Fingern verabschieden." Jörn sah ihn an. „Und willst du es riskieren?"

Natürlich sagte er ja. Er wollte ja etwas haben, was er Greg erzählen konnte und das hatte dieser sicher noch nicht zu sehen bekommen. So schlichen sie sich über den kleinen Hof zum Kellerfenster. Vorsichtig hangelte Jörn mit einem langen Draht durch eine Öffnung, um so den Riegel beiseite schieben zu können. Joe schrak vor Schreck zusammen, als Jörn mit einem Mal in die Höhe gerissen wurde. „Habe ich dir Wicht nicht gesagt, wenn ich dich hier nur noch einmal erwische, dass du nie wieder einen Brief an deine Mutti schreiben kannst? „

„Lass mich runter du Grobian."

„Ja ,ich lasse dich runter."

Er stellte Jörn auf die Beine und schlug ihm dann in das Gesicht. Mit offenem Mund verfolgte Joe, was sich gerade vor ihm abspielte. Jörn fiel zu Boden und Knochenbrecher Paul bückte sich lachend und legte Jörns Arm etwas vom Körper weg. „Und jetzt, du Lausejunge sage auf Wiedersehen zu deinem Finger."

Der Kerl hob den Fuß und Joe wusste sofort, was er mit Jörn vorhatte. Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, lief er mit einem lauten Schrei los und stürzte sich auf Knochenbrecher Paul. Dieser drehte noch den Kopf, aber konnte nicht verhindern, dass er das Gleichgewicht verlor. Ziemlich perplex rappelte sich Paul wieder hoch und schaute Joe an. Jörn war inzwischen wieder zu sich gekommen und war blitzschnell auf den Beinen und rannte davon. „Du bist doch der Bengel, den ich vorhin aus dem Saloon geworfen habe. Hast du heute zu viel Kraftfutter gefrühstückt, oder was stimmt bei dir da im Oberstübchen nicht?"

Mit einer schnellen Handbewegung packte er Joe am Hals und drückte ihn gegen die Hauswand. „Wärst du mal lieber zu deiner Mami gerannt, wie ich es gesagt habe, so wirst du heute Nacht nur noch die Engel besuchen gehen."

Laut lachend drückte er zu. Joe versuchte mit Händen und Füßen, sich aus dem Griff zu befreien. Dabei stieß er einige Fässer um, die laut scheppernd den Hof entlang rollten. „Paul lass ihn sofort los."

An der Tür stand die junge Frau, nach der Joe vorhin vergeblich geschaut hatte. Paul löste den Druck von Joes Hals, aber ließ ihn nicht los. „Yvette was mischt du dich hier ein? Hast du nichts zu tun?"

„Du lässt sofort den Jungen los."

Wieder ertönte das dreckige Lachen von Paul. „Sag mir nicht, der Junge gehört zu deinen Stammgästen?"

Sie kam einen Schritt auf ihn zu. Ihre Stimme war leise und bedrohlich. „Du weißt ganz genau, was mit dir passiert, wenn Fanny erfährt, dass du schon wieder einem Kind die Knochen gebrochen hast."

„Willst du mir etwa drohen?"

Paul holte mit der Hand aus, bevor er jedoch zuschlagen konnte, ertönte eine andere Stimme. „Das würde ich nicht tun und wenn du nicht sofort die Hand vom Hals meines Bruders nimmst, bist du ein toter Mann."

Eine Welle der Erleichterung durchfuhr Little Joe, als er seinen Bruder sah. „Ist hier heute eine Versammlung auf dem Hof? Mach, dass du wegkommst, wenn du keinen Ärger willst."

Mit einer kleinen Kopfbewegung gab Adam Yvette zu verstehen, dass sie aus dem Weg gehen sollte. „Ich wiederhole mich nur ungern. Nimm die Hand von meinem Bruder."

Paul sah zu Joe und dann wieder zu Adam. „Was glaubst du eigentlich, wer du bist? Meinst du, ich lasse mir so einfach etwas von dir sagen?"

Er nahm die Hand von Joes Hals und drehte sich zu Adam. „Keiner mischt sich ungestraft in meine Arbeit ein."

In dem Moment, als der Druck von seinem Hals nachließ, ging Joe in die Knie und versuchte, wieder richtig Luft zu bekommen. Dann jedoch sah er, wie sich Paul und Adam gegenüberstanden und seine Beine hätten sicher nachgegeben, wenn er nicht schon auf dem Boden gekniet hätte. Adam würde sich doch nicht etwa mit einem bezahlten Revolverhelden einlassen? Ängstlich sah er zu seinem Bruder und hielt die Luft an, als Pauls Hand langsam zum Holster glitt. Zwar fiel etwas Licht von der Hintertür auf den Hof, aber nicht genügend, damit Joe sehen konnte, wo sich Adams Hand befand. Das Ziehen des Revolvers von Paul und der folgende Knall waren für Joes Augen und Ohren so schnell gegangen, dass er das Ganze erst realisiert hatte, als Paul vor ihm zu Boden fiel. Instinktiv drückte sich Joe dichter an die Wand heran und dann….. ganz langsam drehte er den Kopf in die Richtung, in der Adam gestanden hatte. Dann sprang er auf die Beine und rannte zu seinem Bruder und warf sich in seine Arme. „Adam, es tut mir leid."

Adam schob ihn zur Seite, lief zu Paul und ging in die Hocke, um zu sehen, ob er noch lebte. Er schlug sich mit der Faust gegen den Mund, als er feststellte, dass für den Rausschmeißer jede Hilfe zu spät kam. „Ist er tot, Adam?"

Joe war einen Schritt näher gekommen und sah auf den Mann am Boden. „Ja Joe, er ist tot."

Langsam erhob sich sein Bruder und schaute ihn böse an. „Was machst du hier, Joe? Warum bist du nicht im Hotel?"

Joe senkte den Kopf. Er konnte Adam nicht ansehen. Er wusste ganz genau, hätte er auf ihn gehört, wäre das hier nicht passiert. „Ich…..ich konnte nicht schlafen und da….da….dachte …." Seine Stimme wurde immer leiser. „…..ich…ich…könnte mir..mal einen Saloon ansehen."

Auch Adams Stimme war sehr leise, aber mit einem sehr wütenden Unterton. „Joe, dieser Mann hätte nicht zu sterben brauchen, wenn du darüber nachgedacht hättest, was du tust. Hatten wir nicht erst heute Nachmittag darüber ein Gespräch?" Dann schrie er ihn an. „Bleibt irgendwann mal etwas länger als ein paar Minuten in deinem Gehirn?"

Yvette legte ihre Hand auf seinen Arm. „Adam, er ist doch noch ein Kind und früher oder später wäre das sowieso passiert."

Er schaute weiterhin Joe an. „Das ist aber keine Entschuldigung dafür, dass mein Bruder wieder nicht überlegt hat, was er mit seinem Handeln anrichtet. Wäre ich nicht hier gewesen, wäre er jetzt tot."

Joes Kopf fuhr nach oben. Darüber hatte er gar nicht nachgedacht. Auch er hätte jetzt hier tot im Hof liegen können und Adam war nicht sauer darüber, dass er eventuell das Duell verloren hätte, sondern dass er ihn im Leichenwagen nach Hause hätte bringen müssen. Mit Tränen in den Augen sah er seinen großen Bruder an.

„Joe, was mache ich nur mit dir?" Er breitete die Arme aus. „Komm her."

Adam nahm Joe in den Arm und hielt ihn fest. Dann sprach er ganz leise mit ihm. „Joe, ich will dich nicht auch noch verlieren. Bitte …bitte lerne endlich, erst zu denken und dann zu handeln."

Joe löste sich aus der Umarmung und mit dem Handrücken wischte er sich die Tränen weg. „Das werde ich, Adam. Das verspreche ich dir. Ich werde in Zukunft versuchen, erst zu denken."

Mit ernstem Blick schaute Adam ihn an. „Das hoffe ich, Joe. Das hoffe ich wirklich."

Dann holte Adam tief Luft und blickte noch einmal zu Paul am Boden. „Wir müssen dem Sheriff davon berichten."

Joes Augen wurden wieder groß. „Müssen wird das?"

„Natürlich. Ich habe einen Mann erschossen. Ich kann jetzt nicht einfach ins Hotel gehen und ihn hier liegen lassen." Little Joe nickte mit dem Kopf. „Gut, dann warte hier kurz, ich gehe nur schnell meine Sachen holen."

Erstaunt sah Joe ihn an. Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass sein Bruder keine Jacke und kein Hemd anhatte. Er sah zu der offen stehenden Tür und dann wieder zu Adam und Yvette, um dann ganz schnell den Blick wieder zu Boden zu richten.

Mit einem Schmunzeln sah Yvette zu den beiden Brüdern. „Du kannst hier warten. Ich bringe dir deine Sachen raus."

„Danke."

Ganz leise murmelte Joe vor sich hin. „Ich bin mir sicher, wenn Pa das wüsste, würde er brüllen wie ein Stier."

Adam legte die Arme übereinander. „Dann würde er aber auch wissen wollen, woher du das weißt."

Erschrocken sah Little Joe ihn an. „Müssen wir zu Hause über deinen Geburtstag reden?"

„Wir dürfen aber auch nicht lügen."

Trotz der Dunkelheit konnte Adam sehen, wie blass Joe wurde. Adam legte den Kopf schief und kratzte sich an der Schläfe. „Aber ich denke, wenn wir sagen, dass wir beide in einem besonderen Restaurant waren und während ich die Speisekarte studiert habe ist dir klar geworden, dass du kein kleiner Junge mehr bist. Kannst du mit der Aussage leben?"

Langsam nickte Joe mit dem Kopf. „Ich denke schon….obwohl…das mit der Speisekarte habe ich immer noch nicht so richtig verstanden."

Adam legte seinen Arm um Joes Schulter. „Wir haben ja noch einige Tage Zeit, bis wir wieder auf der Ponderosa sind. Ich denke, bis dahin werde ich dir das auch noch erklärt haben."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Keine zehn Tage später lag Joe wieder in seinem Bett auf der Ranch und dachte über die Reise nach. Was für ihn am Anfang als eine falsche Entscheidung aussah, dass er seinen Bruder begleitete hatte, stellte sich nach der Hälfte der Reise, als die beste Zeit heraus, die er mit Adam je verbracht hatte. Nachdem sie ihre Aussage beim Sheriff gemacht hatten, konnten sie einen Tag später nach Sacramento aufbrechen. Dieses Mal langweilte er sich nicht, als Adam mit den Leuten von der Eisenbahngesellschaft sprach, sondern er versuchte zu verstehen, wie sein Bruder mit ihnen redete und verhandelte.

Auf dem Weg nach Hause versuchte er, all das, was Adam ihm beibrachte, überlegt umzusetzen und als sein Bruder ihm dann noch erzählte, warum er keine Schlangen mochte, war Adam in seinen Augen kein Angsthase und Feigling mehr, sondern sehr mutig, dass er sich dann ausgerechnet eine Schlange als Schutzgeist ausgesucht hatte. Mit einem breiten Grinsen hatte Joe dann zu ihm gesagt, dass das genau das ist, was er ihm ja von klein auf an immer gesagt hatte. Dass man sich nämlich seinen Ängsten stellen muss. Adam hatte ihm zugestimmt, obwohl es Joe etwas gewundert hatte, dass sein Bruder dabei etwas traurig aussah.


	58. Chapter 58

„Adam?"

Hoss betrat das Haus und suchte seinen Bruder.

„ Ich bin hinten."

Hoss lief durch das Esszimmer nach draußen zu Adam, der dort mit seiner Gitarre saß. „Komm setzt dich."

Adams Bruder nahm auf der anderen Seite des Tisches Platz und sah zu den Bergen. Adam beobachtete ihn eine Zeitlang von der Seite. „Hoss, was ist los? Bekommst du etwa kalte Füße? Jetzt so kurz vor der Hochzeit?" Sein Bruder sah weiter auf die Berge und gab ihm keine Antwort. „Hoss?..."

„Ja…ich meine natürlich, nein. Aber…Adam, hätte ich nicht doch noch warten sollen?"

„Worauf willst du warten Hoss?"

„Ich weiß nicht, aber es ging doch jetzt recht schnell."

Adam stand auf und holte aus dem Haus eine Flasche Whisky und zwei Gläser. „Du hast kalte Füße lieber Bruder."

Hoss lief leicht rot an. „Ich weiß doch nicht, was ab Samstag auf mich zu kommt."

Adam konnte sich das Lachen nicht verkneifen. „Hoss, was soll sich denn ändern? Du bist doch jetzt schon jeden Tag bei ihr. Du wirst übermorgen nur noch deine letzten Sachen nehmen und dann dort auch noch die Nächte verbringen. Also wovor hast du Angst?"

Mit knetenden Händen und die Augen auf seine Knie gerichtet, versuchte Hoss leise, die richtigen Worte zu finden. „Ich weiß ja nicht was sie von mir am Samstagabend erwartet?"

Adam verschluckte sich am Whisky. Sein Bruder kann doch nicht erwarten, dass ausgerechnet er ihm darauf eine Antwort gibt. „Hoss…" Verlegen kratze er sich zwischen den Augen. „…vielleicht solltest du darüber lieber mit Pa reden….du weißt warum."

Geschockt schaute Hoss ihn an. „Mit Pa? Sicher nicht."

Adam lehnte sich zurück und schloss die Augen. Was sollte er seinem Bruder jetzt sagen? Es ist ja nicht so, dass Hoss nicht wusste, was auf ihn zukommt, aber so wie es aussah, wollte er wissen, wie er sich verhalten sollte. Ohne die Augen zu öffnen, atmete er tief ein. Er konnte nicht mit Hoss darüber reden ohne vor Augen zu haben, was zwischen ihm und Koko in der Nacht vor Sophies Geburt passiert ist. „Hoss ….denke nicht weiter darüber nach…lass dich einfach darauf ein. Der Rest kommt von alleine."

Er würde seinen Bruder so lange nicht ansehen, bis dieser ein anderes Thema hatte und wenn das bis morgen früh dauern würde. „Danke, Adam. Ich wusste, dass ich mit dir darüber reden kann."

Hoss nahm die Flasche und schenkte ihnen beide ein weiteres Glas ein. Langsam trank er Schluck für Schluck den Whiskey aus und sah dabei auf die Berge. „Großer Bruder ich werde wohl nie verstehen, was dich an den Bergen so fasziniert, dass du sogar dein Haus danach ausrichtest."

Adam öffnete die Augen und sah zu den Bergen, die von den letzten Sonnenstrahlen des Tages rot leuchteten. „Ich finde dort zu mir selbst, Hoss. Ich weiß, es ist schwer zu verstehen, aber wenn ich dort auf meinem Berg bin…kann ich so sein wie ich bin."

„Warum schaffst du das nicht, wenn du hier unten bist?"

„Dort oben gibt es nur mich und die Natur. Keiner der mir sagt, wie ich zu sein habe und…" Die nächsten Worte sprach er zwar sehr leise aus, aber Hoss verstand jedes Wort. „..ich brauche keine Angst vor meinen Gefühlen zu haben."

„Es liegt an Pa, nicht wahr? Und daran, was er alles von dir erwartet."

„Damit hat es sicher auch zu tun."

„Adam…ich kann mich täuschen, aber ich habe den Eindruck, dass Pa genau das gleiche Problem mit Sarah hat, wie er mit dir früher hatte."

Sein Bruder setzte sich gerade hin und sah ihn an. „Wie kommst du darauf?"

„Ist dir das noch nicht aufgefallen? Wie oft schimpft er mit ihr, wenn sie sich mit dir unterhält. Statt zu sehen, wie gut sie schon spricht und das in zwei Sprachen. Er lässt sie kaum aussprechen, wenn sie ihm etwas erklären möchte oder ist genervt, wenn sie zu viel Fragen stellt…..Adam, als du mit Joe weg warst, kam sie ganz stolz nach Hause und wollte ihm zeigen, was sie Neues im Dorf gelernt hatte, aber er hat sie es nicht erzählen lassen und hat ihr angedroht, wenn sie ihn noch einmal in der Sprache der Gosiute anspricht, sie nicht mehr in das Dorf darf."

Hoss sah, wie sein Bruder die Luft anhielt und wenn man sonst so gut wie nie eine Gefühlsregung bei Adam erkennen kann, so war ihm nun deutlich anzusehen, wie entsetzt er war. „Wenn es Pa um die Gosiute gehen wurde, dann hätte er dir damals sicher nicht erlaubt, dass du mich mit zu Koko nimmst und er würde es nicht gerne sehen, dass ich sie heirate, also denke ich, sein Problem liegt wo anders, warum er mit ihr so sauer ist…..Pa und Emillia haben sich deswegen das erste Mal richtig gestritten."

Adam drehte sich wieder zu den Bergen und in seinem Kopf liefen die Bilder der letzten Jahre ab. Ihm war es nicht bewusst gewesen, wie gut er sich eigentlich schon mit Sarah unterhalten konnte und wie sie alles, was er ihr erklärte, in sich aufsaugte und wenn er genau darüber nachdachte, kamen ihm manche Gedanken, die sie hatte, sehr vertraut vor. Sein Vater würde doch nicht schon wieder den gleichen Fehler machen? „Ich denke, ich werde in einem geeigneten Moment mit Pa darüber sprechen."

Hoss lachte los und Adam sah ihn etwas verwundert an. „Unsere kleine Schwester hat es faustdick hinter den Ohren. Als ich mit ihr letztens darüber sprechen wollte um sie zu trösten, grinste sie mich an und erklärte mir, dass Pa ihr verboten hatte, die Sprache der Gosiute zu sprechen, deswegen würde sie sich jetzt von den Kindern die Zeichensprache der Indianer beibringen lassen, um sich so mit dir zu unterhalten. Ich sehe jetzt schon das Gesicht von Pa vor mir, wenn ihr zwei das macht."

Auch Adam lachte nun auf. „Ich bin mir sicher, würde ich nicht schon hier wohnen, wäre das der Zeitpunkt, an dem er mich aus dem Haus werfen würde."

Hoss wurde wieder ernst. „Adam, ich werde nicht mehr so oft auf der Ponderosa sein…hast du ein Auge auf unseren kleinen Keks. Sie soll sich nicht so verschließen, wie du es getan hast, nur weil Pa sie - wie dich - nicht versteht."

„Das mache ich Hoss, versprochen."

„Adam….?" Adams Augen wanderten nach rechts. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er zu Hoss. Wenn er diese Tonlage hatte, würde etwas kommen, worüber Hoss lange nachgedacht hatte, bevor er den Mut hatte, zu fragen. „Mhhh.." „Du weißt, ich habe immer gedacht, du würdest Koko lieben, aber als wir über uns gesprochen haben, hat mir Koko gesagt, da gebe es jemand anderen den, du liebst, aber ich sehe dich nie länger mit einem Mädchen ausgehen. Hat es etwas damit zu tun, was du vorhin gesagt hast? Dass du Angst vor deinen Gefühlen hast?"

Er schloss die Augen. Schob all seine unnützen Gedanken zur Seite, kontrollierte seine Atmung um so nur noch seinen eigenen Herzschlag zu hören. Immer wenn er an den Tag der Hochzeit dachte, spürte er, wie unruhiger wurde. Es war ihm schon bei der Hochzeit von Tom aufgefallen, aber damals hatte er es auf seine körperliche Verfassung von der Schlägerei geschoben, aber dieses Mal hatte er keine Ausrede. Es fiel ihm so schwer, seine Freude über das Ereignis zu zeigen, wenn sein Herz vor Schmerz und Neid aufschrie. Sein Versuch, die Gefühle, die er für Bridget hatte, in eine andere Ecke seines Herzen zu schieben, um so Platz für jemand Neuem zu machen, hatte er recht bald als gescheitert ansehen müssen. Es dauerte nie lange, wenn er mit einem Mädchen zusammen war, dass er das Gesicht von Bridget vor Augen hatte und ihn das Gefühl überkam, dass er sie betrügen würde. Wie oft hat er einen Brief an sie geschrieben, aber bis zur Post hatte er es nie geschafft. Er hatte auch schon einmal ernsthaft daran gedacht, einfach nach Beardstown zu reiten, um sie zu besuchen, aber am Ende hatte ihn wieder der Mut verlassen. So würde es ihm am Samstag bei der Hochzeit wieder das Herz zerreißen. Wie oft hat er sich gewünscht, dass es endlich bricht und er so neu anfangen kann.

„Hoss, du heiratest nur. So wie du heute Abend redest, bekomme ich das Gefühl, du denkst du verlässt uns."

„Genauso fühlt es sich aber an, Adam. Es ist so, als ob mein altes Leben am Samstag endet und ein neues beginnt."

Adam lächelte ihn an. „Was habe ich dir vorhin gesagt? Es wird sich nichts ändern, nur dass du auf der Farm wohnst. Wir werden immer noch alle da sein."

„Du machst es immer noch, großer Bruder. Du weichst Fragen über dich aus."

„Es ist dein großer Tag und nicht meiner. Deswegen sollten wir nicht über mich reden."

„Du wirst also am Samstag alleine kommen?"

Adam schmunzelte. „Meine Begleitung für solche Anlässe hat an diesem Tag schon eine Verabredung, aber wenn du darauf bestehst, dass ich jemanden mitbringe, kann ich ja mit ihr reden, ob sie dem Kerl nicht absagen kann."

Adam war sich sicher, dass Hoss lautes Lachen auch auf der Ponderosa zu hören war. „Versuch es Brüderchen, und ich werde dich nur mit meinem kleinen Finger in den Boden rammen."

Sie sahen wieder eine Zeitlang auf die Berge, die jetzt im Dunkeln lagen. „Hast du sie gesehen Adam?"

„Was soll ich gesehen haben?"

„Die Sternschnuppe."

Adam streckte die Beine aus und verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf. Dann erinnerte er sich mit einem Mal was passiert ist, als er sich das letzte Mal über Sternschnuppen unterhalten hatte. Er konnte froh sein, dass sie ihm sein Verhalten damals verziehen hat und ihn nicht ausgelacht hatte, als er ihr mal wieder von dem falschen Wolf in sich erzählt hatte, aber wie gerne würde er an die Kraft von Sternschnuppen glauben, dann wüsste er sofort, was er sich wünschen würde, aber leider wird es nicht so sein wie in dem Werk von Shakespeare, das er gerade gelesen hatte.

\- Der Liebe leichte Schwingungen trugen mich; kein steinern Bollwerk kann der Liebe  
wehren. Und Liebe wagt, was irgend Liebe kann -

Vieles, das Shakespeare geschrieben hat, traf auf ihn zu. Auch sein vergeblicher Versuch, sie zu vergessen.

\- Man könnte ebenso gut Feuer im Schnee entzünden, wie den Versuch machen, das Feuer der Liebe mit Worten zu löschen.-

„Adam, man soll sich etwas Schönes wünschen, aber so wie du gerade schaust, möchte ich nicht wissen, was es ist."

Adam drehte den Kopf zu ihm. „ Entschuldige bitte, Hoss. Meine Gedanken haben sich gerade mal wieder selbstständig gemacht."

„Soll ich dir sagen, was ich mir gewünscht habe?"

Sein großer Bruder grinste ihn an. „Dann geht es doch nicht in Erfüllung."

„Wenn ich es nicht sage, wird es sicher nicht in Erfüllung gehen…ich habe mir gewünscht, dass du es endlich schaffst, diese Mauer loszuwerden."

„Ich arbeite daran, Hoss."

Er sah Adam zweifelnd an. „Machst du das wirklich, oder suchst du immer nur nach Ausreden, um dich nicht ernsthaft mit ihr zu beschäftigen?"

Er spürte, wie sich sein Herzschlag wieder beschleunigte. Seine Hand ging zur Schlange und sein Blick zu den Bergen. Wie weit ist er seit seiner Visionssuche wirklich schon gekommen? Ja er hat die Briefe von ihr gelesen, aber außer, dass die Sehnsucht nach ihr wieder größer geworden ist, hat sich nichts geändert. Er suchte immer noch nach dem richtigen Weg, um mit seinen Gefühlen klarzukommen.  
Mit einem Ruck stand er auf und lief einige Schritte nach vorne. Nicht nur Hoss hatte sich durch diese Reaktion von ihm erschrocken, auch Rusty war aufgesprungen und stand mit aufgestellten Ohren hinter ihm.

„Adam?..."

Sein Bruder drehte sich um und schaute ihn an. „Hoss, würdest du mir einen Gefallen tun?"

Ganz langsam stand Hoss auf. „Natürlich."

„Warte kurz." Adam lief ins Haus, kehrte nach kurzer Zeit zurück und reichte Hoss einen Brief. „Du würdest mir sehr helfen, wenn du ihn morgen zur Post bringen würdest."

Hoss betrachtete den Brief in der Hand und an wen er adressiert war. Der Name Francois sagte ihm zwar etwas, aber er hatte eigentlich gedacht, dass Frederics Frau einen anderen Vornamen hatte. „Ich dachte, du wolltest morgen in die Stadt. Hast du deine Pläne geändert?"

Adam atmete tief aus. „Nein, habe ich nicht, aber du würdest mir bei meinen ersten ernsthaften Schritt in MEIN neues Leben helfen."

Zwar verstand Hoss nicht, was der Brief mit der Mauer von Adam zu tun hatte, aber steckte diesen in seine Tasche und mit einer kurzen Berührung an Adams Schulter verabschiedete er sich von ihm und ging nach Hause.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mit einem breiten Grinsen standen Adam und Hoss auf der Farm und sahen zu, wie Amarok Koko zum Altar führte. Es war der Wunsch von Koko gewesen, dass ihr Vater sie nach der Tradition der Weißen zum Altar brachte, um sie an Hoss zu übergeben. Adam lehnte sich leicht zu seinem Bruder hinüber. „Noch können wir tauschen."

„Vergiss es."

Mit einem versteckten Schlag in die Seite bekräftige Hoss seine Aussage. Als er während der Zeremonie neben Koko stand, schweiften seine Gedanken mal wieder ab. Warum er gerade bei Kokos Hochzeit an die von Frederic denken musste, konnte er sich auch nicht erklären. Er konnte nicht verhindern, wie er leicht grinsen musste, als er daran dachte, wie infantil es war, dass er bei dem Ja Wort von Frederic und Giovanna zu Bridget gesehen hatte und in Gedanken zu ihr ebenfalls ja gesagt hatte. Er schloss die Augen und sein Grinsen verschwand.

An den Zaun der Koppel gelehnt, sah Adam auf die bunte Hochzeitsgesellschaft. Da die Gosiute eine Hochzeit nicht großartig feierten, gab es nur die eine Feier auf der Farm und so waren unter den Gästen Freunde und Bekannte der Familie und eine Vielzahl von Indianern. Adam wusste ganz genau, dass das ein sehr ungewöhnliches Bild war und es sicher noch lange dauern würde, bis eine Hochzeit zwischen einem Indianer und Weißen zur Normalität gehören würde. Auch Little Joe hatte ihm erzählt, dass er sich in der Schule zurzeit vermehrt Sprüche wegen Hoss anhören musste.

Er schaute gerade zu Hoss und Koko, die lächelnd tanzten, als jemand an seinem Hosenbein zupfte. Mit einem freundlichen Grinsen nahm er seine kleine Schwester auf den Arm. „Was macht denn mein Sonnenschein hier? Ich dachte, du wolltest mit den anderen Kindern aus dem Dorf spielen?"

Sie fuhr mit ihren Fingern von seinem linken Auge über die Wange zu seinen Mund. „Du lächelst…aber die Augen sind traurig." Sie wanderte mit den Fingern wieder zu seinen Augen. „Ich habe Angst, wenn deine Augen nicht lachen."

Adam drückte Sarah etwas fester an sich. „Winona, du musst keine Angst haben. Mir geht es gut." Er ließ sie wieder hinunter. „Was hältst du davon, wenn du wieder zu den anderen Kindern gehst und Rusty mitnimmst."

Sie schaute ihn noch einmal genauer an und schnappte sich dann Rusty und lief los, aber nicht zu den anderen Kindern. Sie suchte unter den Gästen nach ihrem Vater. Auf der Rückseite der Farm fand sie ihn dann endlich. „Pa.."

Ben unterbrach seine Unterhaltung und drehte sich zu ihr um. „Was gibt es denn, Sarah? Du siehst doch, dass ich mich unterhalte."

Sarah schluckte. Sie merkte sofort, dass ihr Vater nicht begeistert war, dass sie einfach dazwischen geredet hatte, aber es war doch wichtig. „Pa…ich muss…ich meine…ich…"

„Sarah, wenn du mal wohin musst, dann suche deine Mutter. Sie wird dir helfen."

„Pa.."

Er drehte seine Tochter an der Schulter um und gab ihr einen Klaps. „Geh und such deine Mutter."

Ben wandte sich wieder seinem Gespräch zu und mit hängenden Schultern ging seine Tochter wieder zurück. Dann bückte sie sich und fasste Rusty um den Hals. „Ich bin froh, dass du und Wynono da seid. Ihr hört immer zu."

„Sarah, ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?"

Sarah sah zu ihrer Mutter hoch und zuckte mit den Schultern. Emillia hockte sich neben ihre Tochter. „Was ist passiert Kleines."

„Wynono ist traurig und Pa tröste ihn nicht."

Sie nahm die Hand von Sarah und strich ihr mit der anderen über die Wange. „Es wird schon nichts Schlimmes passiert sein. Wo ist denn dein Bruder?"

Mit der Hand zeigte Sarah in Richtung der Koppel. Ihre Mutter stand auf und streichelte ihrer Tochter durch die Haare. „Dann gehe ich mal zu Adam, aber ich bin mir sicher, du musst dir keine Sorgen machen."

Sarah nickte und kuschelte wieder mit Rusty. Emillia brauchte nicht lange zu suchen. Adam stand immer noch am Zaun. „Verrätst du mir, wo du mit deinen Gedanken bist? Dann kann ich deine Schwester beruhigen und ihr sagen, dass mit dir alles in Ordnung ist."

Er lachte leicht auf. „War sie bei dir?"

„Ich denke mal, sie war zuerst bei deinem Vater, aber er hat sie mal wieder nicht verstanden."

Mit verschränkten Armen sah er zur Farm und dachte nur,.. wie so oft. „Ich bin nur etwas müde."

„Du bist ein schlechter Lügner."

Er gab ihr keine Antwort, so stellte sie sich vor ihm hin und mit dem Finger tippte sie gegen seine Brust. „Du denkst an sie. Man hat es dir bei der Trauung schon angesehen." Er strich mit der Hand über die Stirn, aber gab ihr keine Antwort. „Adam, ich weiß zwar nicht, wer sie ist, aber ich vermute, sie ist jemand, den du in Boston kennengelernt hast."

Adam blickte über sie hinweg, als sie ihre Hand auf seinen Arm legte. „Mach nicht denselben Fehler, den ich gemacht habe." Fragend schaute Adam sie an. „Hast du dich nie gefragt, wie mein Leben aussah, bevor ich deinen Vater getroffen habe?"

Als er seine Hände in die Taschen steckte, schüttelte er mit dem Kopf. „Ich dachte mir, du wirst deine Gründe haben, warum du nicht darüber redest."

Nun stellte sie sich neben ihn an den Zaun. „Meine Mutter ist gestorben, da war ich gerade sechzehn. Da mein Vater schon kurz nach meiner Geburt verstarb, wurde ich von einer Nachbarfamilie aufgenommen und was ich dann in den zwei Jahren dort erlebt habe, hat mich zu der Entscheidung gebracht, nie einen Mann näher an mich heranzulassen. Ich verließ die Familie und fing in New York ein neues Leben an. Ich wurde Krankenschwester und stürzte mich in die Arbeit. Über Jahre lehnte ich jede Verabredung mit einem Mann ab. Ich hatte nicht den Mut, es zu zulassen, obwohl ich mir immer Kinder gewünscht habe. Dann lernte ich Dr. Martin kennen, der zu Besuch in New York war. Er sah, wie sehr ich mich immer weiter zurückzog und machte mir das Angebot, bei ihm in Virginia City zu arbeiten, um auf andere Gedanken zu kommen und was soll ich sagen, es war die beste Entscheidung, die ich in meinem Leben getroffen habe." Sie machte eine kurze Pause und sah zu Ben, der gerade zu den Tischen mit den Getränken lief. „Auch wenn dein Vater sehr oft mürrisch und laut ist, gibt es bei ihm auch die mitfühlende und sehr liebevolle Seite, die es schnell geschafft hat, mein Vertrauen zu gewinnen und ich bin ihm so dankbar dafür. Er hat meinem Leben wieder einen Sinn gegeben und ich habe gemerkt, wie einsam ich doch davor war." Sie lächelte Adam an. „Mein Wunsch hat sich erfüllt. Ich habe zwei wunderschöne Töchter bekommen und auch wenn schon etwas groß, drei Söhne, auf die ich auch sehr stolz bin."

Sie tippte wieder auf sein Herz. „Du machst dein Herz zu, wie ich es getan habe, aber glaube mir, es lohnt sich, auch mal was zu riskieren sonst zerbrichst du jeden Tag ein Stück mehr und das wäre schade, weil du so ein wunderbarer Mensch bist, Adam."

„Es ist aber so schwer Emillia. Ich weiß nicht, wo ich anfangen soll." Bevor er weiter sprach, legte er den Kopf in den Nacken und sah in die Wolken. „Ich denke nicht, dass es reicht, wenn ich zu den Gefühlen stehe, die ich für sie habe."

Emillia nickte mit dem Kopf. „Das, was ich in den letzten Jahren gesehen und erlebt habe, bestätigt mich darin, was ich dir schon einmal gesagt habe." Sie schaute wieder in Bens Richtung. „Dass dir nicht nur die Mutter gefehlt hat, sondern es sind auch die Schwierigkeiten, die du mit deinem Vater hast und erst wenn du dich dem stellst, wirst du in der Lage sein, dein Herz wieder zu öffnen. Denn die Ursache, dass du diese Gefühle nicht zulässt, steht dort drüben."

Er lehnte sich auf den Zaun, so dass sein Vater sich nun in seinem Rücken befand. „Ich hatte eine Mutter, Emillia. Ich habe sie ganz tief in mein Herz gelassen und sie sogar mehr geliebt, als meinen Vater und ich weiß, sie hat mich auch geliebt, als ob ich ihr richtiger Sohn gewesen bin. In meinem Kopf habe ich mir immer vorgestellt, wie es sein wird, wenn wir unser Ziel erreicht haben. Wie es ist, mit Vater und Mutter am Tisch zu sitzen und über den Tag zu sprechen. Wie meine Mutter mich begrüßt, wenn ich aus der Schule komme…." Sein Blick war in die Ferne gerichtet. „….und dann lag sie vor mir mit dem Pfeil in ihrem Körper….in diesem Moment brach meine Welt zusammen. Alles in mir schrie vor Schmerz auf, aber mein Vater hatte mir über Jahre gesagt, ich muss den Schmerz auch mal runter schlucken. Ich soll aufhören, so weich zu sein. Also versuchte ich es. Ich versuchte, gegen den Schmerz anzukämpfen, aber er war so schlimm, dass ich es nicht mehr aushielt. Dann, als wir sie beerdigten, nahm ich meinen ganzen Mut zusammen. Mir war es egal, was mein Vater sagen würde. Ich wollte nur, dass er mich in den Arm nimmt, wenn ich den Schmerz herauslasse, aber im selben Moment sah er mich an und sagt mir, ich soll nicht weinen. Ich muss jetzt für uns beide stark sein. Ich soll ihm zeigen, dass sein Sohn schon ein richtiger Mann ist….Es hat Tage gedauert, bis ich mit dem Schmerz einigermaßen klarkam. Ich habe mir geschworen, ich werde nie wieder jemanden so in mein Herz lassen…"

Adam sah zu Emillia. „Das ist der Grund, warum ich weder zu dir oder Marie Mum gesagt habe. Nicht, weil ich euch nicht mochte, sondern weil ich wusste, wenn ich wieder diesen Schmerz erlebe, wird erneut keiner für mich da sein….und dass das nicht unbegründet war, hat sich nach dem Tod von Marie bestätigt. Nicht nur, dass ich auch dort nicht meinen Schmerz zeigen konnte, ich musste auch noch stark sein, als mich mein Vater einfach im Stich ließ."

„Du musst mit ihm darüber reden, Adam. Ihr beide müsst über eure Gefühle reden und ja ich weiß, dass es nicht einfach ist, denn nicht nur du sprichst nicht gerne darüber, auch dein Vater ist nicht gerade jemand, der mit seinen Gefühlen hausieren geht."

Er schaute wieder auf die Koppel. „Ich bezweifle, dass er mir zuhört."

„Du gibst auf, bevor du es überhaupt versucht hast."

Adam schlug mit der Faust gegen den Zaun und zeigte dann mit der Hand in die Richtung von Ben. „Er hat sich nicht geändert. Kein Stück. Was er mit mir gemacht hat, macht er auch mit Sarah. Ich weiß nicht, was bei Hoss, Joe und Sophie anders ist, aber mit uns beiden hat er keine Geduld und er gibt sich nicht die Mühe, uns zu verstehen."

„Er versucht es, Adam. Das musst du mir glauben, er versucht es, aber er hat damit ein Problem, dass Sarah eine Frage nicht nur einfach mit ja oder nein beantworten kann. Wenn sie etwas über eine Blume erzählen will, dann sagt sie nicht nur, dass es eine schöne Blume ist. Sie versucht, ihm zu beschreiben, was sie alles beim Pflücken der Blume gesehen hat und ja mit diesen langen Erklärungen hat er seine Probleme."

„Und ich kenne dieses Verhalten von ihm ganz genau und wenn er nicht aufpasst, wird sie irgendwann auch nicht mehr mit ihm reden."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, das wird nicht passieren. Denn sie hat dich und mich, die für sie da sind und ich rede sehr oft mit deinem Vater darüber, aber so wie du nicht von heute auf morgen dein Herz öffnen kannst, so kannst du nicht erwarten, dass er sein Verhalten sofort ändern kann." Sie nahm seine Hand und legte sie ihm auf das Herz. „Sprich mit ihm, sonst wirst du dort kein Frieden finden und eines Tages wirst du uns verlassen in der Hoffnung, dass du an einem anderen Ort zur Ruhe kommst, aber das Einzige was du erreichen würdest, ist, dass du vor dir selbst wegläufst….."

Sie sah ihn sehr einfühlsam an. „Auch wenn du nicht Mum zu mir sagst, bist du mein Sohn und nicht nur, weil ich dein Vater geheiratet habe, sondern weil du diesen Platz in meinem Herzen hast und wenn ich dich verliere, weil ihr beide nicht den Mut habt zu reden, werde ich mit dem Schmerz leben müssen und das würde ich nur ungern erleben und Adam….. was wird deine Schwester sagen, wenn du einfach gehst?"

Er legte die Hände in die Seite und schaute zu seinem Vater. Dann schloss er die Augen, senkte den Kopf leicht und hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund. Mit einem kräftigen Atemzug öffnete er wieder die Augen. „Aber nicht heute, Emillia."

Ihr Gesichtsausdruck hatte sich nicht geändert. „Aber du wirst es tun?"

Er nickte und langsam kehrte ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht zurück. „Ich kann ja nicht zulassen, dass mein Sonnenschein ihren Bruder verliert und…" Das Lächeln erreichte seine Augen.„…..eine Mutter ihren Sohn."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ben und Adam standen vor dem Schreibtisch und sahen sich noch einmal die Papiere für den Viehverkauf an. „Bist du sicher, dass ich dieses Jahr nicht mitkommen soll? Dadurch, dass ihr die Tiere von Lewis mitnehmt, ist die Herde doch recht groß."

„Pa, ich werde übermorgen ohne dich aufbrechen und mit den paar Tieren mehr werden wir schon zurechtkommen."

Ben wollte gerade zu einigen anderen Unterlagen greifen, als die Tür aufgerissen wurde und Sarah hereinstürmte.

„Pa….." Völlig außer Atem stand sie vor den beiden Männern. „Pa…"

„Was ist passiert, Sarah?"

Sie sah ihn etwas erstaunt an. „Nichts, aber…"

Sie versuchte, Luft zu holen. Adam streichelte ihr über den Kopf. „Bist du den ganzen Weg von der Farm bis nach Hause gerannt?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein…ich…"

„Sarah, jetzt sag schon, was los ist. Dein Bruder und ich habe noch einiges zu besprechen."

„Pa…im Dorf…ich meine, da wo das Wasser…" Sie war immer noch so außer Atem, dass sie kurz unterbrechen musste, was bei Ben einen genervten Blick auslöste. „Pa.,.sie haben Pferde…nicht nur schwarz oder …."

„Sarah, komm bitte zum Punkt. Ich weiß, das sie im Dorf Pferde haben."

Der aufgeregte Blick in den Augen von Sarah verschwand langsam. „Aber die Pferde sind wichtig und…."

Mürrisch warf Ben die Unterlagen auf den Tisch. „Sarah, ist etwas Schlimmes passiert oder willst du mir nur erzählen, was ihr im Dorf gespielt habt, wenn ja, dann werde ich mir das heute Abend anhören. Ich habe jetzt keine Zeit."

Mit traurigen Augen blickte seine Tochter zum Boden. „Ich….nichts Schlimmes, aber ich will es jetzt erzählen ….ich.."

Selbst Adam zuckte zusammen, als Bens Stimme nun lauter wurde. „Ich habe dir gesagt, dass du es mir später erzählen kannst. Adam muss gleich wieder los. Ich habe jetzt keine Zeit. Geh raus und suche deine Mutter. Der kannst du es erzählen."

Zuerst sah Sarah zu Adam, dann noch einmal kurz zu ihrem Vater, dann jedoch drehte sie sich schnell um und rannte aus dem Haus.

Adams Stimme war nicht laut, als er jetzt mit seinem Vater sprach, aber es war deutlich herauszuhören, wie ihn dessen Verhalten erzürnte. „Musste das jetzt sein?"

So finster wie Ben Adam dann ansah, hatte er seinen Sohn schon lange nicht mehr angeschaut. „Wir haben jetzt keine Zeit für einen langen Vortrag von ihr."

„Ich hätte die Zeit gehabt."

„Ja natürlich, mein perfekter Sohn hätte sich wieder die Zeit genommen."

„Du musst jetzt nicht zynisch werden, Pa."

„Dann höre du damit auf, mir ständig zu sagen, wie ich mit meiner Tochter umgehen soll. Denn du bist nur ihr Bruder. Wenn du ein Kind erziehen willst, dann schaffe dir eines an." Er schlug sich mit der Hand gegen die Stirn. „Ach ich vergaß. Dazu müsstest du dich ja mal fest an eine Frau binden."

Adam war verwundert, dass diese Bemerkung seines Vater ihn nicht sofort zur Explosion brachte, sondern, dass er merkte, wie leid er diese Diskussionen hatte. Wie müde er von den Streitigkeiten mit ihm war. So war seine Stimme auch sehr emotionslos. „Warum kannst du mich und Sarah nicht einfach so akzeptieren wie wir sind. Warum hast du mit uns nicht diese Geduld, die du mit den anderen hast?"

„Komm Adam, höre damit auf, mir wieder zu erzählen, wie schlimm deine Kindheit war und ich dich nie verstanden habe. Du weißt, dass das nicht wahr ist oder willst du im Ernst behaupten, ich hätte mich nie richtig um dich gekümmert? Dass ich mich nicht darum gesorgt habe, dass du immer etwas zum Essen hattest? Nur weil ich dir nicht jeden Nacht die Hand gehalten habe, bin ich kein schlechter Vater."

Adam lehnte sich gegen den Schreibtisch. „Pa, ich liebe seit Jahren eine Frau, aber genau aus diesem Grund, weil du mich und meine Ängste nie verstanden hast, bin ich nicht in der Lage, mit ihr zusammen zu sein. Ich kann die Vergangenheit nicht ändern, aber ich kann und werde verhindern, dass sich Sarah durch deine Ignoranz auch verschließt und später damit zu kämpfen hat."

Ziemlich verwundert und verwirrt über die Wandlung des sehr hitzigen Gespräches, sah Ben seinen Sohn einige Zeit sprachlos an. Er schrie ihn nicht an, als er seine Sprache wieder fand. „Behauptest du wirklich, ich bin schuld daran, dass du nicht heiraten kannst? Merkst du eigentlich, wie lächerlich sich das anhört?"

Er brauchte nicht zur Kette zu greifen, um sich Mut für dieses Gespräch zu holen. Er hatte ihn bereits. Adam spürte, dass heute der Tag war, an dem es sich entscheiden würde, ob die Mauer sich verstärken würde oder ob er sie zum Wackeln bringen kann. „Für mich ist es nicht lächerlich. Für mich ist es schwer, damit zu leben, dass du mir nie das Gefühl gegeben hast, dass du damit zufrieden warst, wie ich bin. Dass du es nicht zugelassen hast, dass ich dir von meinen Ängsten und Sorgen erzähle. Dass ich dir nicht zeigen durfte, wenn ich traurig war, aber das Schlimmste daran war für mich, dass du dir dieses Recht heraus nehmen durftest."

Mit den Händen in den Hüften gestemmt starrte Ben ihn an. „Was erzählst du da, Adam? Was soll dieser Unsinn?"

„Das ist kein Unsinn, Pa. Korrigiere mich, wenn mich meine Erinnerungen täuschen. Wenn du mir von meiner Mutter erzählt hast, hast du da nicht immer zu mir gesagt, ich soll nicht traurig sein. Das hätte sie nicht gewollt….?"

Sein Vater antworte nicht. Er bewegte sich auch nicht, sondern sah ihn weiter ungläubig an. So fuhr Adam fort. „Aber du hast, bis du auf Inger getroffen bist, um sie getrauert und gelitten. Jedes Jahr zu meinem Geburtstag hast du mir das Gefühl gegeben, dass es eigentlich kein Tag zum feiern war. So, dass ich angefangen habe, diesen Tag zu hassen, weil ich gesehen habe, welche Überwindung es dich gekostet hat, fröhlich zu sein. Denn ich habe nicht verstanden, was mit dir ist. Ich durfte ja nicht zeigen, dass mich das traurig macht. Sonst wäre ich in deinen Augen ja wieder zu weich gewesen. Als Inger starb, durfte ich wieder nicht traurig sein. Ich durfte dir nicht zeigen, wie groß der Schmerz in mir war. Dass meine für mich eigentlich erste richtige Mutter vor meinen Augen gestorben ist. Das machen ja starke Männer nicht. Aber du durftest deinen Schmerz und deine Trauer den anderen gegenüber zeigen. Du hast Trost bei ihnen gesucht und gefunden, während ich auf Hoss aufpassen sollte. Ich war so verzweifelt, dass ich mir vornahm, nie wieder so einen Schmerz zuzulassen. Egal, was in meinem Leben noch kommen würde. Ich habe mir gesagt, ich werde keinen mehr so nah an mich heran lassen, dass dieses Gefühl wieder Besitz von mir ergreifen kann. Denn es hat mir damals Angst gemacht. Ich habe den Sinn von diesem Schmerz nicht verstanden, weil, ich war kein Mann. Ich war ein kleiner Junge von sechs Jahren. Und dann kam Marie und obwohl ich sie nicht wie Inger in mein Herz ließ, zerbrach etwas in mir, als erneut ein geliebter Mensch vor meinen Augen starb und was hast du wieder getan, Pa…du hast mich nicht getröstet. Wieder musste ich akzeptieren, dass nur du trauern durftest, während ich wieder stark sein musste und dann bist du einfach gegangen, um mit deinen Gefühlen klarzukommen und hast mich mit meinem alleine gelassen und jetzt, Pa….." Adam lief einige Schritte auf seinen Vater zu. „….frage ich dich, wie soll ich es zulassen, dass die Frau, die ich so sehr liebe, ihren Platz in meinem Herzen einnehmen kann, wenn ich nicht weiß, ob mich nicht dasselbe Schicksal ereilt und ich nicht mit ihr alt werden kann? Wenn sie in meinen Armen stirbt und ich nicht in der Lage bin, mit dem Schmerz umzugehen, weil ich es ja nie durfte. Denn in meinem Kopf sind nicht nur sämtliche Szenarien abgelaufen, wie sie sterben könnte, nein, ich sah es auch genau vor mir, wie du deine Hand auf meine Schulter legst und zu mir sagst, ich soll mich endlich zusammenreißen und nicht so weich sein. Schließlich hast du dieses Schicksal dreimal erleiden müssen und bist nicht daran zerbrochen und sage mir nicht, dass das unsinnige Gedanken sind, denn das ist meine Art zu denken. Ich kann nicht einfach eine Entscheidung treffen, ohne dass ich in Gedanken nicht sämtliche Eventualitäten durchgegangen bin."

Adam holte sehr tief Luft und versuchte, sein inneres Gleichgewicht zu finden, um wieder ruhiger zu werden. Dann sah er seinen Vater in die Augen und wartete auf eine Reaktion von ihm. Und mit jedem Ticken der Standuhr hatte Adam den Eindruck, dass sein Vater mehr in sich zusammensackte. Ganz allmählich löste sich die Starre von Ben, aber etwas zu sagen, dazu war er noch nicht in der Lage. So lief er zu seinem Sessel und ließ sich in ihn hineinfallen. Er konnte Adam auch nicht ansehen. In seinem Kopf wiederholten sich seine Worte und Ben versuchte, sie zu begreifen. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange er darüber nachdachte, aber als er wieder zu Adam sah, der sich keinen Meter bewegt hatte, spürte er, wie die Worte seines Sohnes ihm die Kraft geraubt haben. „Habe ich alles falsch gemacht? Bin ich so ein schlechter Vater für dich gewesen? Glaubst du das wirklich, wenn du einen geliebten Menschen verlieren würdest, dass ich dich nicht tröste würde?"

„Das musst du mir sagen, ob du es heute kannst. Ich weiß es nicht, aber ich zweifle daran. Denn ich sehe, dass du, warum auch immer, auch Sarah nicht das Recht gibst, so zu sein wie sie ist. Neugierig und voller Wissensdurst. Bei mir kann ich es noch in etwa nachvollziehen, warum du keine Geduld gehabt hast. Wie waren auf einer langen Reise und du hattest den Kopf voll damit, zu sehen, dass wir das Ziel erreichen und somit dein Traum in Erfüllung gehen konnte, aber jetzt hast du Zeit. Jetzt könntest du dich auf Sarah einlassen. Aber du machst es nicht und wirst dich dann später wundern, warum sie nicht mit dir redet."

Wieder fand Ben zuerst nicht die richtigen Worte. Zu vieles musste er zunächst verarbeiten. Sein Blick kehrte zu seinem Jungen zurück. Es war wahr. Er hatte Adam nie so behandelt wie Hoss und Joe. Er hat von ihm immer erwartet, dass er stark ist, aber haben ihm nicht alle immer wieder gesagt, dass eigentlich gerade Adam die meiste Zuneigung brauchte? Aber er hatte die Worte von Inger, Marie, Aponi und Amarok immer abgetan. Sogar Emillia hatte einmal zu ihm gesagt, dass Adam nicht so stark ist, wie er vorgibt zu sein. Warum musste Adam auch immer alles so wörtlich nehmen. Wenn er ihm früher gesagt hatte, er soll nicht traurig sein oder er soll nicht weinen, meinte er doch nicht damit, dass er es überhaupt nicht mehr durfte.

„Adam…ich…ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll. Ich….wollte…." Ben stand auf und lief einige Schritte und sah seinen Sohn mit geschafften und entsetzten Augen an. „du bist mein Sohn Adam und ich lieb dich doch…ich…mir..mir ist nicht bewusst, was ich dir mit meinen unbedachten Worten angetan habe."

Ben setzte sich auf den Wohnzimmertisch und hielt sich die Hände vor das Gesicht. Bevor er weiter sprach, sah er zu Adam hoch. „Ich kann das, was passiert ist, nicht ungeschehen machen, aber ich kann versuchen, dir jetzt zu helfen und dir versprechen, dass ich immer für dich da sein werde und dass ich dir helfen kann, wenn du mit deinen Gefühlen nicht klar kommst, habe ich dir damals schon mal gezeigt. Ich denke nicht, dass du den Tag vergessen hast, als der Farmer von den Kohuana getötet wurde."

Ben war immer noch sehr blass. Zu sehr haben ihn die Worte von Adam doch getroffen. Er erhob sich wieder und stellte sich dicht vor seinen Sohn. „Adam, bitte glaube mir, wenn ich dir sage, dass ich das nicht gewollt habe und verzeihe mir, dass ich das nicht wahrgenommen habe, wie sehr du doch unter dem Tod von Inger und Marie gelitten hast. Ich werde sicher nicht jetzt hier und heute die richtigen Worte finden, um das Geschehene für dich erträglich zu machen, aber bitte gib mir eine Chance. Gib uns eine Chance und das wichtigste ….gib dir eine Chance. Lass nicht zu, weil ich blind war, dass du nicht glücklich sein kannst."

Er schaute Adam in die Augen und nahm ihn dann vorsichtig in den Arm. „Ich liebe dich doch mein Sohn."

Adam schloss die Augen.


	59. Chapter 59

„Guten Morgen."

Adam schloss die Tür hinter sich und legte seinen Hut ab.

„Wynono.." Sarah sprang vom Tisch auf und lief in seine Arme. „Wayáta he?"

Er behielt sie auf dem Arm und lief zum Tisch. „Nein, ich habe noch nicht gegessen. Ich hoffe, ihr habt mir etwas übrig gelassen."

„Ich hole einen Teller und eine wíyatke"

Er ließ sie herunter und gab Sophie einen Kuss aufs Haar. „Und wie geht es unserer anderen Prinzessin?"

Sophie schlug mit dem Löffel auf den Teller. „Da..ham ."

Sarah kam mit dem Geschirr zurück und stellte es auf Adams Platz. „Da sagt Pa immer, er versteht mich nicht. Sie brabbelt doch nur."

„Sonnenschein, du warst nicht besser. Wo wir gerade bei Pa sind. Wo ist er? Joe habe ich gerade zur Schule reiten sehen, aber alleine."

Schmunzelnd schaute Emillia ihn an. „Ich versuche, es mal nett zu umschreiben. Für euch beide war es sicher sehr gut, dass er dich auf dem Viehtrieb begleitet hat, aber sein Körper hat festgestellt, dass er sich in den letzten zwei Jahren doch sehr zurück genommen hat, was die Arbeit auf der Ranch anbelangt. Ich denke, er wird auch gleich unten sein."

Auch Adam musste grinsen, als er daran dachte, wie sein Vater auf dem Trail mit seiner Erschöpfung zu kämpfen hatte und damit, dass es keiner mitbekam. Aber Emillia hatte recht. Es hat ihnen beiden gut getan, dass Ben sich spontan zu diesem Schritt entschlossen hatte. Sie haben sich die Zeit genommen, um über vieles zu reden. Sicher wird es auch in Zukunft die eine oder andere Auseinandersetzung zwischen ihnen beiden geben, aber Adam hatte den Eindruck gewonnen, dass sein Vater ihn und seine Art zu denken, besser verstand und er hoffte, nicht nur seine. Er schaute zu Sarah und lächelte sie an.

Obwohl er schon eine Woche wieder zu Hause war, schmerzten Ben sämtliche Knochen. Mit müden Beinen lief er zur Treppe. Eines hatte er nach dem Viehtrieb beschlossen, er würde in Zukunft wieder mehr körperlich auf der Ranch arbeiten. So einer Blamage würde er sich nicht wieder hingeben, wie in den letzten Wochen. Er war sich sicher, dass Adam genau mitbekommen hatte, wie sehr er kämpfen musste. Vorsichtig nahm er die ersten Stufen und sah dann, dass sein Sohn am Frühstückstisch saß. Sofort streckte er den Rücken durch und holte tief Luft, nahm die letzten Stufen sehr beschwingt und setzte ein freundliches Gesicht auf. „Guten Morgen."

Er schlug Adam im Vorbeigehen leicht auf die Schulter. „Guten Morgen, Adam. Schön, dass du heute mit uns frühstückst."

Über den Rand seiner Tasse blickte Adam schmunzelnd zu Emillia. Die versuchte, ihr Lachen hinter der Serviette zu verbergen. Man sah Ben an, wie er vergeblich versuchte, normal zu laufen. Ben setzte sich hin und nahm sich etwas zum Essen. „Wie sieht dein Plan für heute aus?"

Langsam stellte Adam seine Tasse ab und schaute ihn ernst an. „Ich dachte, wir beide reiten hoch zum Coleman Valley, um uns dort das Land anzusehen."

Die Augenbrauen von Ben fuhren nach oben. „Coleman Valley? Haben wir darüber gesprochen, dass wir das vor haben?"

Adam senkte leicht den Kopf, um sein Grinsen zu verbergen. „Nein, aber ich dachte, es wäre ein schöner Ausflug."

Ben legte beide Hände auf den Tisch und schaute Adam mit einem vernichtenden Blick an, was dieser jedoch gekonnt ignorierte. „Emilia wärst du so freundlich, mir die Kaffeekanne zu reichen?"

„Natürlich doch, Adam. Das mache ich doch gerne." Sie reichte Adam die Kanne. „Adam, wo liegt denn dieses Valley? Kann ich euch zum Mittag einplanen?"

„Nein. Ich hoffe, wir schaffen es, rechtzeitig zum Abendbrot zurück zu sein."

„Ihr könnt damit aufhören. Adam….ich werde nicht zu dem Valley reiten. Heute nicht und auch in Zukunft nicht." Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen blickte er zu seiner Frau und dann zu Adam. Sein Gesicht zeigte deutlich, dass er das Ganze nicht so komisch fand. „Sagst du mir jetzt bitte ernsthaft, was du heute vorhast?"

„George und ich wollen raus zum Südhang, um einige Rinder zu suchen. So wie es aussieht, haben sie die Zeit genutzt als wir nicht da waren und einen Ausflug gemacht. Wir hoffen, sie dort zu finden und Pa, wenn ich bis zum Mittag nicht zurück bin, kannst du mir Joe bitte raus schicken?"

„Joe?"

„Ja. Er kann dann bei der Suche helfen."

Sein Vater sah ihn etwas zweifelnd an. „Ich denke, du willst vorankommen? Joe wird dich sicher nur wieder aufhalten."

„Natürlich wird es länger dauern, aber wenn er mir nächstes Jahr im Frühjahr helfen soll, ist das jetzt eine gute Übung für ihn zu lernen, wie man die Rinder wieder zurück zur Herde treibt. Jetzt haben wir die Zeit und die Ruhe dazu. Im Frühjahr nicht. Da erwarte ich, dass bei ihm alle Handgriffe sitzen."

„Adam, erwarte nicht schon zu viel von ihm. Er ist gerade erst vierzehn geworden und er hat bei weitem noch nicht die Kraft, die Hoss und du in diesem Alter hatten."

„Aber wenn er nicht langsam anfängt mehr körperlich hier zu arbeiten, bekommt er diese auch nicht."

„Gut, ich werde ihn nach dem Mittag zu dir schicken, aber versprich mir, sei nicht zu hart zu ihm. Er ist nun mal sehr schmächtig und nicht so ausdauernd wie ihr zwei. Er kommt da sehr nach seiner Mutter."

„Oder nach seinem Vater."

„Was hast du gesagt?"

Bens Stimme hatte einen strengen Unterton. „Oh, nichts Wichtiges. Ich habe nur überlegt, ob ich heute nicht noch in die Stadt fahre."

Sarah schaute von ihrem Teller auf. „Oyákiyake…."

Adam unterbrach seine Schwester im Satz. „Pa hat mich schon richtig verstanden."

„Aber…"

Mit einem Lächeln legte er seine Hand auf die ihre. „Yúta yo!"

Sie zog einen Schmollmund und konzentrierte sich wieder auf ihr Frühstück. Ben schlug die Hände übereinander. „Mein lieber Herr Sohn, können wir bitte zwei Regeln in meinem Haus aufstellen?"

Er wartete nicht auf eine Antwort von Adam. „Die erste Regel lautet …am Tisch wird so geredet, dass jeder es verstehen kann. Die zweite Regel ist, dass deine Landstraßenmischung ab Herbst vor der Tür bleibt. Ich möchte nicht den ganzen Dreck im Haus haben und die Ausrede, sie ist noch so klein und braucht die Wärme, trifft ja jetzt nicht mehr zu."

Sofort schoss der Kopf von Sarah nach oben. „Aber Pa. Es ist kalt draußen und sie hat keine Schuhe."

Adam lehnte sich im Stuhl zurück. „Ja, Pa. Ich habe leider keine Schuhe für Rusty bekommen. Die waren alle ausverkauft. Und du sagst doch immer, warme Füße sind das A und O im Winter."

Mit dem Messer zeigte Ben in Richtung von Adam. Dann legte er es resigniert auf seinem Teller ab. „Ach …macht doch, was ihr wollt aber…..das mit dem Sprechen, das hat Bestand."

Adam zwinkerte Sarah zu. „Ich denke, damit können wir leben, dass wir am Tisch nicht mehr in der Sprache der Gosiute sprechen. Nicht wahr, Winona?"

Sie brauchte nur kurz, um zu verstehen, was Adam damit meinte, aber dann zwinkerte sie ihm auch grinsend zu.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

George ritt auf Adam zu, der gerade einen Schluck aus seiner Feldflasche trank. „Und Adam, hast du noch welche gefunden?"

Adam setzte die Flasche ab und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, aber ich wollte noch hinten bei dem kleinen Tal nachsehen und danach weiter oben."

George drehte sich etwas im Sattel und schaute nach hinten. „ Dann werde ich noch mal runter zum Fluss reiten. Adam…" Er setzte sich wieder gerade hin. „…was ist, wenn wir es hier doch mit Viehdieben zu tun haben."

Adam lehnte sich auf das Sattelhorn und seine Augen wanderten von links nach rechts über das Land. „Das kann ich mir eigentlich so kurz nach dem Viehtrieb nicht vorstellen."

Dann stieß George ihn an. „Da kommt dein kleiner Bruder."

Adam richtete sich auf und schaute über seine Schulter zu Joe. Schon an der Art, wie er auf dem Pferd saß, konnte man sehen, dass er nicht darüber begeistert war, dass er jetzt hier sein musste und als er dann neben George und Adam zum Stehen kam, konnte man es auch seinem Gesicht ansehen. „Hallo, Joe. Schön, dass du uns helfen möchtest."

Der Gesichtsausdruck von Joe änderte sich nicht. „Du weißt genau, dass ich nicht freiwillig hier bin."

„Aber du bist jetzt hier."

Joe ließ die Schultern sinken und sah seinen Bruder mit großen flehenden Augen an. „Adam, kannst du das nicht alleine machen? Greg und ich wollten heute angeln gehen."

Adam versuchte weiterhin, ruhig zu bleiben. „Joe, es war abgesprochen, dass du mindestens zweimal in der Woche mir hilfst und du hattest in den ganzen letzten Wochen Zeit gehabt, mit Greg angeln zu gehen."

Ziemlich patzig antwortete Joe ihm. „Ach ja? Hatte ich? Ich musste doch so oft ein Auge auf deinen kleinen Liebling haben und die wollte ich sicher nicht mitnehmen, wenn ich mit Greg weggehen wollte."

Adam senkte leicht den Kopf und atmete tief durch. „Das das übertrieben ist, weißt du genau und ich möchte jetzt auch nicht weiter mit dir diskutieren, sonst erinnere ich dich daran, dass du mich schon vorgestern belogen hast, was die Unmengen an Hausaufgaben anbelangt."

„Ich habe keine Lust, irgendwelche blöden Viecher einzusammeln. Die kommen auch schon von alleine zurück."

Es war nur eine kleine Bewegung, aber Adam stand nun mit Sport ganz dicht neben Joe und funkelte ihn böse an. „Mir ist es völlig egal, ob du darauf Lust hast oder nicht. Solange du hier auf der Ponderosa wohnst, wirst du dich an der Arbeit beteiligen. Du wirst jetzt sofort in das kleine Tal reiten und nachsehen, ob dort unsere Rinder sind und wenn ich nur noch ein Wort von dir höre, wirst du mal erleben was passiert, wenn ich sauer werde."

Mit jedem Wort von Adam ist Little Joe ein Stück zurück gerutscht. Nur selten hatte er erlebt, dass sein Bruder so mit ihm geredet hat. Er wusste, jetzt war der Zeitpunkt, lieber den Mund zu halten, obwohl ihm diverse passende Bemerkungen auf der Zunge lagen. „Ich werde es machen, obwohl ich weiß, dass ich später nie auf dieser blöden Ranch arbeiten werde."

„JOE…"

Sein kleiner Bruder sah in böse an, aber dann nahm er die Zügel richtig in die Hand und wollte losreiten. „Joe. Wir treffen uns in einer halben Stunde wieder hier. Ich hoffe, du hast deine Uhr eingesteckt?"

Mit kullernden Augen griff Joe in seine Hosentasche, um dann jedoch erschrocken in die andere Hosentasche zu greifen. Als er dort seine Uhr auch nicht fand, schaute er verlegen zu Adam. „Muss ich wohl in meinem Zimmer liegen gelassen haben."

Ziemlich genervt holte Adam seine Uhr aus der Tasche und steckte sie Little Joe in die Brusttasche seines Hemdes. „Es ist jetzt kurz vor halb vier. Um vier treffen wir uns wieder hier. Hast du das verstanden, Little Joe?"

„Ja, ja .. vier Uhr."

Ziemlich wütend auf seinen Bruder ritt Joe los.

„Da hast du noch eine Menge zu tun, bis du Joe soweit hast, dass er dir richtig helfen kann und zulegen muss er auch noch eine Menge. Ein Windhauch und er fällt vom Pferd."

Noch nicht viel ruhiger, wendete Adam sein Pferd und sah zu George. „Ja, und deswegen bin ich auch so streng mit ihm. Nur weil er nichts auf den Knochen hat, können wir nicht immer Rücksicht auf ihn nehmen, sonst sieht er mit zwanzig immer noch wie ein kleiner Junge aus und wird nie hier richtig zupacken können."

„Ich glaube, du wirst bei ihm in nächster Zeit nicht in sein Abendgebet mit eingeschlossen werden."

Adam sah in die Richtung, in der sein kleiner Bruder ritt und auch ihm war klar, dass das keine leichte Aufgabe werden würde. „Los George, lass uns auch weiter suchen, sonst ist mein kleiner Bruder vor uns da und hält uns eine Predigt über Pünktlichkeit."

George lachte. „Oh, ich denke, es würde ihm gefallen, wenn er dich zurechtweisen kann."

Adam zog seinen Hut tiefer in das Gesicht und ritt los.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Immer noch innerlich aufgewühlt, ritt Little Joe zum kleinen Tal. Die ganze Zeit dachte er nur, was Adam eigentlich glaubte, wer er sei? Pa hätte ihn sicher zum Angeln gehen lassen, aber leider hörte Pa immer wieder auf Adam. Aber er hatte keine Lust zu dem blöden Tal zu reiten, besonders da Greg jetzt sicher schon auf der Ponderosa ist und auf ihn wartete. Er ritt immer langsamer und meckerte weiter leise vor sich hin, als er einen Reiter auf sich zukommen sah.

„Little Joe."

Joe setzte sich gerade hin und seine Miene hellte sich auf. „Greg."

„Mensch Joe, was für ein Glück, dass ich dich so schnell gefunden habe. Deine Mutter hat mir gesagt, dass dein Bruder dich schon wieder zum Arbeiten verdonnert hat. „ Greg schaute sich um. „Wo ist er denn? Oder bist du etwa schon fertig mit deinen Aufgaben?"

„Nein, bin ich nicht und mein toller Bruder ist irgendwo dort hinten. Ich soll im kleinen Tal und nachsehen, ob da unsere Rinder sind."

„Wie blöd ist das denn? Kann er das nicht selber machen?"

Mit zuckenden Schultern fiel Joes Blick auf den Sattel von Greg. „Was hast du denn da?"

Sein Freund grinste über das ganze Gesicht und zog ein Gewehr aus dem Schaft. „Das habe ich vorhin von meinem Vater bekommen. Er meint, ich bin jetzt alt genug, um mein eigenes zu haben. Willst du dir das mal genauer ansehen."

Joe sprang aus dem Sattel und nahm das Gewehr in die Hand. „Klar doch."

Dann hielt er es hoch und betrachtete es sich von allen Seiten und tat so, als ob er auf etwas zielte, das in der Ferne war. Langsam ließ er es wieder sinken und gab es mit neidischem Blick zurück zu Greg. „Ich bekomme sicher erst in zehn Jahren ein eigenes Gewehr."

Sein Freund packte die Waffe zurück in den Schaft. „Also ich verstehe auch nicht, warum dein Vater damit so streng ist. Meiner ist da viel lockerer."

Etwas geknickt stieg Joe wieder auf das Pferd. „Mein Pa würde es sicher erlauben, aber er hört ja immer darauf, was Adam sagt und der wird nie der Meinung sein, dass ich alt genug für eine Waffe bin."

„Ich denke seit eurem Ausflug im April verstehst du dich wieder besser mit ihm?"

Etwas verschämt spielte Joe mit den Zügeln. „Ja, ist es eigentlich auch und ich habe ihm auch versprochen, dass ich mehr mitmache, aber…..ach ich weiß auch nicht, warum ich mich immer wieder mit ihm streite. Ich weiß doch, dass er mir nur helfen will."

Greg stieß ihn an. „Weißt du was wir machen? Wir reiten rüber in das kleine Tal sehen nach, ob da eure Rinder sind und gleichzeitig probieren wir mein Gewehr aus. Was sagst du dazu?"

Augenblicklich strahlte Joe wieder. „Super Idee. Komm los. Wer als erstes da ist."

Greg zog das Gewehr aus dem Schaft und laut grölend preschte er davon.

XXXXX

„Und Glück gehabt?"

Adam schüttelte den Kopf, als er auf George zu ritt. „Und so wie du aussiehst, warst du auch nicht erfolgreicher."

George nahm den Hut ab und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. „Ich bin immer mehr der Überzeugung, dass doch irgendwer da seine Finger im Spiel hat."

„Vielleicht hat ja Joe etwas Glück gehabt. Hast du ihn schon gesehen?" Adam stieg etwas aus dem Sattel und sah sich um. „Wie spät ist es, George?" Dieser holte seine Uhr heraus und zeigte sie Adam. „Mh…geben wir in noch einige Minuten, dann reiten wir ihm entgegen."

„Meinst du, deinem Bruder ist etwas passiert?"

„Nein, noch nicht. Wenn ich ihn schlafend im Schatten finde, dann wird ihn etwas passieren. Da kann sich der junge Mann sicher sein."

Der Vormann schmunzelte. Wie unterschiedlich doch die drei Brüder waren. Er kannte sie ja alle von klein auf an und bei Joe hat man schon recht früh gesehen, dass er alles andere im Kopf hatte, als sich mal auf eine Sache zu konzentrieren und er war sich, wie Adam, sicher, dass Joe irgendwo im Schatten lag. Kein Wunder, dass sein Boss schon so viele graue Haare hatte. Als Joe nach zehn Minuten immer noch nicht da war, ritten die zwei Männer in Richtung Tal. Sie sahen sich an, als sie zwei Schüsse hörten und kurz danach zwei weitere. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, zogen sie ihre Waffen und galoppierten in Richtung Tal. Sie konnten das laute Bellen von Rusty hören, der vor ihm das Tal erreicht hatte. Das Pferd von Adam stand noch nicht richtig, als er mit entsetztem Blick aus dem Sattel sprang.

„Joe….." Er rannte zu seinem Bruder, der neben seinem toten Pferd lag. „…Joe…"

Adam kniete neben seinem Bruder und im ersten Moment wusste er nicht, was er machen sollte. Zu entsetzt war er von dem Bild vor sich. Joes Hemd war voller Blut und Adam konnte nicht erkennen, woher es kam. Ganz leise nannte er den Namen von seinem Bruder. „Joe…bitte sag etwas."

Sein Bruder regte sich jedoch nicht. Mit zitternden Fingern öffnete Adam das Hemd von Joe, um zu sehen, woher das Blut kam und ob sein Bruder noch atmete. Deutlich war eine Schusswunde auf der Brust zu sehen. Adam zerriss sein Hemd, um irgendwie die Blutung zu stoppen. „Der andere Junge ist tot. Was ist mit Joe?"

George stand neben Adam und sah zu Joe. Adam hob seinen Bruder hoch und brachte ihn zu seinem Pferd. „George, reite in die Stadt und hole den Doktor und beeile dich."

Der Vormann nickte und half Adam dabei, seinen Bruder auf das Pferd zu heben. „Ich hole auch gleich den Sheriff. So wie es aussieht, waren noch vier weitere Personen hier."

Ohne den Vormann anzusehen, ritt Adam mit Joe im Arm los. George überlegte erst noch, ob er den toten Greg mit in die Stadt nehmen sollte, aber entschied sich dann dafür, ihn erst einmal hier liegen zu lassen, weil alles andere zu lange dauern würde und so wie der junge Cartwright ausgesehen hatte, brauchte er schnellstens einen Arzt.

Als Adam die Ranch erreichte, spürte er seine Hand nicht mehr. Zu fest hatte er diese gegen Joes Wunde gedrückt. Vorsichtig ließ er sich vom Pferd gleiten.

„PA.."

Er hatte die Tür noch nicht erreicht, da wurde sie von Ben geöffnet. Sein Lächeln gefror zu Eis, als er Little Joe im Arm von Adam sah. „Joseph…."

„Er wurde angeschossen, Pa. George holt gerade den Arzt."

Adam lief an Ben vorbei und brachte Joe nach oben. Erst als Adam auf der Treppe war, löste sich die Starre von Ben. Er rannte ihn die Küche und sagte Hop Sing Bescheid, dass er warmes Wasser und Tücher nach oben bringen soll. Dann lief er so schnell er konnte, in das Zimmer von Joe. Unterwegs war er dankbar dafür, dass Emilia mit den Mädchen bei einer Freundin war.

Adam war gerade dabei, Joe das Shirt ausziehen und Ben musste kurz die Luft anhalten, als er das Einschussloch sah. „Adam…was ist passiert?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, Pa."

Ben packte ihm am Hemd. „Wie kannst du es nicht wissen? Du warst doch bei ihm." Mit aufgerissenen Augen brüllte er Adam an. „Du solltest doch auf ihn aufpassen."

Adam stieß die Hand weg und nahm Hop Sing die Schüssel und die Tücher ab und stellte sie auf den Nachttisch. Als er Joes Hemd zur Seite legen wollte, fiel seine Uhr in vielen Einzelteilen aus der Brusttasche. Adam sah kurz zu den Teilen am Boden und schubste sie dann mit dem Fuß zur Seite. Nun sah Adam seinen Vater entsetzt, an als dieser ihm das Tuch aus der Hand riss. „Ich mache das. Du kannst unten auf den Doktor warten."

„Ich bleibe."

Noch wütender als zuvor, schaute Ben ihn an und mit einer donnernden Stimme brüllte er los. „Ich habe gesagt geh…du hast schon genug angerichtet."

Ganz langsam richtete Adam sich auf und sah zu seinem Vater, der sich um Joes Wunde kümmerte. Dann verließ er das Zimmer, holte sich ein frisches Hemd und ging nach unten zum dem Schrank mit den Gewehren. Er hatte gerade eines mit frischen Patronen gefüllt, als die Haustür aufging und der Doktor und Tom hereinkamen. „Wo ist Joe, Adam?"

Mit dem Gewehrlauf zeigte Adam nach oben. Dr. Martin nahm zwei Stufen auf einmal und eilte in Joes Zimmer.

„Was ist mit Joe, Adam?"

„Ich gehe davon aus, dass er das nicht überleben wird. Dazu ist er nicht kräftig genug."

Tom hielt seinen Freund am Arm fest. „Was hast du vor, Buddy?"

Mit einem eiskalten Blick schaute Adam seinen Freund an. „Was wohl? Ich werde diese Schweine jagen, die meinen Bruder getötet haben und wenn ich dafür Jahre brauche."

Noch immer hielt Tom ihn am Arm fest. „Zuerst einmal ist Joe noch nicht tot und zum zweiten ist das meine Aufgabe, diese Leute zu finden."

Mit einem Ruck zog Adam seinen Arm zurück. „Ich habe dir gesagt, er wird sterben und somit sind das Mörder und du kannst mir nicht verbieten, auf die Jagd zu gehen und dann werden wir sehen, ob neben einem Puma mir auch noch etwas anderes vor das Gewehr läuft."

„Nein, ich kann es dir nicht verbieten, aber ich kann dich begleiten."

Adam pfiff nach Rusty und verließ das Haus. „Mach was du denkst, Tom aber aufhalten kannst du mich nicht."


	60. Chapter 60

Als sie das kleine Tal erreichten, waren George und Sheriff Rushton mit zwei weiteren Männern bereits dort. So wie es aussah, hatten sie gerade Gregs Leiche auf sein Pferd gebunden. Langsam stieg Adam aus dem Sattel und sah sich um. Als Rushton ihn sah, ging er auf ihn zu. „Wie geht es deinem Bruder?"

Adam sah am Sheriff vorbei, während er ihm antwortete. „Er wird sterben."

Dann ließ er Toms Chef stehen und lief zu der Stelle, an der er Joe gefunden hatte. Spontan wollte Tom ihm folgen, er wurde aber dann von Henry Rushton am Arm festgehalten. „Was ist mit dem Jungen? Steht es wirklich so schlecht um ihn?"

Zuerst blickte Tom zu Adam und dann zu Boden. „Ich habe ihn nicht gesehen, aber wenn Adam sagt, dass es schlecht um ihn steht, muss etwas dran sein."

Henry nickte. „Das deckt sich mit dem, was der Vormann gesagt hat. Der Kleine soll nicht gut ausgesehen haben und wir wissen alle, dass er nicht der Kräftigste ist."

Tom gab ihm keine Antwort. Er wollte sich nicht ausmalen, was es für die Familie bedeuten würde, wenn Joe wirklich sterben würde. Erneut schaute er wieder zu Adam. „Hast du schon was herausgefunden?"

Mit einem kurzen Blick sah Henry zu dem toten Pferd von Joe. „So wie es aussieht, waren neben den beiden Jungs noch vier weitere Personen hier." Er zeigte auf eine Felsengruppe etwas weiter abseits. „Dort haben wir eine Handvoll Rinder gefunden und nach den Spuren zu urteilen, sollten gerade die Brandzeichen abgeändert werden." Rushton kratzte sich am Handrücken und schaute dann Tom direkt in die Augen. „Tom, dein Freund ist ziemlich aufgebracht. Kann ich mich auf dich verlassen?"

Erstaunt schaute der Hilfssheriff ihn an. „Natürlich. Warum auch nicht?"

„Bist du bereit, deinen besten Freund hinter Gitter zu bringen, wenn es nötig ist?"

Tom zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Ich weiß, was mein Job ist und ich bin auch kein Anfänger mehr."

Der Blick von Henry blieb weiterhin ernst. „Dann wirst du auch kein Problem damit haben, ihn zum Galgen zu führen. Denn das wird deine Aufgabe sein, wenn du ihn nicht stoppen kannst."

Mit angehaltener Luft sah er erst zu seinem Chef und dann zu Adam. „So weit wird es nicht kommen. Er ist vielleicht jetzt sehr aufgebracht, aber er würde sicher nicht so weit gehen."

„Bist du dir da so sicher? Hier geht es um seinen kleinen Bruder und so, wie der Vormann es mir erzählt hat, haben sich Joe und Adam kurz davor gestritten."

„Er ist kein Mörder."

„Aber wenn es um die Familie geht, kann jeder Mann auch mal die Kontrolle verlieren und bist du dann bereit, die Waffe gegen ihn zu richten…." Er tippte mit einem Finger gegen den Stern an Toms Brust. „….um das Gesetz zu vertreten?"

Die Augen von Tom gingen nach unten und blieben an dem Stern heften. Viele Gedanken schossen ihm durch den Kopf. Dann sah er wieder zu Adam, der sich die Spuren im Lager ansah. „Ich weiß, was mein Job ist und ich weiß, dass mein Freund niemals zu weit gehen würde."

„In Ordnung, dann haben wir das ja geklärt. Ich werde den Jungen zu seinen Eltern bringen. Ich denke, in gut einer Stunde können wir uns auf die Suche machen. So haben wir noch etwas Zeit, bevor es dunkel wird." Tom hatte seine Hände auf seinem Gurt abgestützt und atmete tief durch. „Und ich werde mich noch einmal umsehen."

Henry schlug ihm auf die Schulter und lief zu seinem Pferd.

Tom ging zu Adam, der weiterhin langsam durch das Tal lief und so wie es aussah, merkte Rusty, wie aufgebracht Adam war. Sie wich keinen Meter von ihm und es war dem Hund anzusehen, dass er genauso angespannt war. „Wir brechen in gut einer Stunde auf."

Sein Freund antwortete ihm nicht sofort, sondern hockte sich hin und sah über den Boden. „So lange werde ich nicht warten."

„Doch, das wirst du."

Langsam stand Adam auf. „Willst du mich aufhalten?"

Tom verschränkte die Arme. „Das brauche ich nicht. Da du so vernünftig sein wirst, auf uns zu warten. Denn so viel Verstand wirst du ja noch haben, dass du dich nicht alleine mit vier Männern anlegen willst."

Wie so oft war die einzige Regung, die man in Adams Gesicht sehen konnte, ein kurzes Zucken der Wangenknochen. „Eine Stunde. Länger werde ich nicht warten."

Dann ließ Adam seinen Freund stehen und wanderte wieder im Tal umher. Tom zog sich den Hut tiefer in das Gesicht. Er wusste genau, dass die Suche nach den Viehdieben ihre Freundschaft auf eine harte Probe stellen wird. Aber er glaubte daran, dass Adam wusste, wie weit er gehen kann.

Bereits nach einer halben Stunde war Sheriff Rusthon zurück. Begleitet wurde er von Gregs Vater und bevor sie sich auf die Suche nach den Viehdieben machten, sprach der Sheriff noch einmal mit den Männern. Besonders Adam und Gregs Vater schaute er dabei an. „Wir werden bis zum Einbruch der Dunkelheit die Spuren verfolgen und uns dann bei Sonnenaufgang wieder auf den Weg machen. Ich möchte klarstellen, dass wir die Männer lebend zurückbringen wollen und nur, wenn es nicht anders geht, werden wir von den Waffen Gebrauch machen. Sollte jemand meinen, hier seine eigene Jagd planen zu wollen, bekommt er es mit mir oder Tom zu tun. Ich hoffe, ich brauche niemanden daran zu erinnern, wer hier das Gesetz vertritt."

Er sah noch mal in Runde und lief zu seinem Pferd.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wie schon an den Abenden davor, sprach Adam kein Wort mit den anderen und setzte sich abseits von ihnen hin. Am Anfang hatte Tom noch versucht, ein Gespräch mit ihm anzufangen, aber am vierten Abend hatte er es aufgegeben.

Jeden Morgen war Adam der Erste, der seine Sachen gepackt hatte und bereit war, die Suche fortzusetzen. Ungeduldig wartete er immer auf die anderen. Sie waren bereits den ganzen Vormittag unterwegs und verfolgten die Spuren, als sie an einem Fluss angelangten und sahen, dass sich die vier Flüchtenden getrennt hatten. Zwei von den Viehdieben sind den Fluss hoch geritten und die zwei anderen in die entgegengesetzte Richtung. Adam stieg ab und sah sich wieder hockend die Spuren an und folgte ihnen mit den Augen. Rusty hatte sich daneben gelegt und jaulte leise vor sich hin. „Tókhetkiya mníŋ kta hwo?"

Die Hündin legte den Kopf schief und stand dann auf. Mit der Nase auf dem Boden lief sie am Ufer entlang. Dann legte sie sich wieder hin und wartete auf Adam, der ihr den Kopf streichelte, als sie sich aufgesetzt hatte. „Gut, dann werden wir diesen Weg nehmen."

Tom und der Sheriff standen zusammen und besprachen die weitere Vorgehensweise. „Ich werde mit Adam und George den Spuren Fluss aufwärts folgen."

Rushton sah zu Adam. „Sollte ich nicht besser mit ihm reiten? Ich halte seine Stimmung immer noch für sehr gefährlich. Der Vater von Greg ist händelbar. Wenn er genug Autorität zu spüren bekommt, wird er keinen Unfug machen"

Tom schlug sich auf den Stern. „Ich trage den nicht aus Spaß, Henry. Ich werde das tun, was zu tun ist und wenn ich nicht in der Lage bin, meinen Freund vor einer Dummheit zu bewahren, dann habe ich den falschen Job."

Der Sheriff nahm die Zügel von seinem Pferd und stieg auf. „Ich vertraue dir, Tom. Wenn du diesen Job erfolgreich zu Ende bringst, dann muss ich mir keine Sorgen um meine Nachfolge machen."

Dann nickte er seiner Gruppe zu und die drei ritten den Fluss abwärts. Tom nahm sein Pferd und lief zu George und Adam, die bei dem Pferd vom Vormann standen. „Tom, ich kann euch nicht weiter begleiten. Mein Pferd hat ein Problem mit einem Eisen. Ich muss zurück zur Ranch, aber ich würde versuchen, euch wieder einzuholen."

Der Hilfssheriff schaute zu Adam, der bereits sein Pferd genommen hatte und zu Fuß den Spuren am Ufer folgte. „Du kannst auf der Ranch bleiben. Ich denke, du wirst dort mehr gebraucht."

„Bist du sicher, Tom? Vergiss nicht, ich kenne nicht nur Adam von klein auf an, sondern auch dich und wir beide wissen, wie Adam sein kann, wenn er sich etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hat und im Moment kennt er weder Freund noch Feind."

„Danke George, aber das muss ich auch ohne deine Hilfe schaffen und ich bin zurzeit weder Freund noch Feind für Adam. Ich vertrete hier das Gesetz und daran hat sich auch ein Adam Cartwright zu halten."

„Ganz ehrlich, Tom? Für eure Freundschaft wünsche ich mir, dass ihr die Spur der zwei verlieren werdet."

Beide schwangen sich auf ihre Pferde. „Ich bin zuversichtlich, dass wir alle zusammen, mit Little Joe, im Herbst Thanksgiving feiern können."

Mit mäßigem Erfolg versuchte der Vormann zu lächeln und mit einem leichten Tippen an den Hut ritt er zurück zur Ponderosa.

Tom und Adam liefen bis zum Nachmittag am Ufer entlang, um den Spuren zu folgen. Immer wieder waren die Flüchtigen auf die andere Seite des Flusses gewechselt in der Hoffnung, so die Verfolger in die Irre führen zu können. Trotz der Hitze legte Adam ein Tempo vor, dass Tom sich fragen musste, wie lange sie dieses durchhalten würden. Er brauchte nicht nach einer Pause zu fragen. Adam würde den Weg dann sicherlich ohne ihn fortsetzen. Dann, als die Spuren sich von dem Fluss wieder in Richtung Landesinneren entfernten, stieg Adam ohne ein Wort zu sagen, in den Sattel. Die Sonne verschwand langsam am Horizont, aber so wie es aussah, wollte Adam immer noch nicht den Pferden oder sich eine Pause gönnen. „Adam, wir sollten uns langsam einen Platz für die Nacht suchen."

Sein Freund machte jedoch keine Anstalten, auf das zu hören, was er gerade gesagt hatte. So ritt Tom neben Sport und hielt ihn so an den Zügeln fest, dass er stehenbleiben musste. „Ich habe gesagt, wir suchen uns jetzt einen Platz für die Nacht."

„Und wenn ich das nicht möchte?" „Du wirst keine andere Wahl haben. Du kannst natürlich alleine weiter reiten, aber so wie es aussieht, führen die Spuren in die Berge und wenn du dein Pferd weiter so antreibst, werde ich dich morgen leicht einholen. Denn mit einem totem Pferd wirst du nicht weit kommen."

Adam zog an den Zügeln und ritt noch einige Meter weiter, bis er einen geeigneten Platz für die Nacht gefunden hatte. Er sattelte sein Pferd ab, versorgte es und suchte dann Holz für das Feuer. Es war eine sehr dunkle und stille Nacht. Nur vereinzelt konnte man das eine oder andere Tier hören. Adam sah in das Feuer und dachte an seinen Bruder. Lebte er noch? So genau hatte sich Adam die Wunde nicht angesehen. Zu sehr war er von dem vielen Blut schockiert gewesen und von der Reaktion seines Vaters. Wie kann er wieder einmal nur denken, dass er schuld an dem ist, was passiert war? Und Adam hatte wirklich geglaubt, der Viehtrieb hätte etwas an ihrem Verhältnis geändert, aber so wie es aussah, ist nach der Kürze der Zeit wieder alles beim alten. Mit der Hand berührte er die Schlange und schloss die Augen. Er wusste, dass er gerade dabei war, vom richtigen Weg abzukommen, aber zu groß war der Hass, den er auf die Männer hatte und das einzige, was er wollte, war seine Wut an ihnen auszulassen. Wer ohne Skrupel auf Kinder schießt, hat in seinen Augen nichts anderes verdient. Er sah zu Tom. Ihre Augen trafen sich. Bis jetzt hatten sie nicht viel geredet. Adam wollte sich auch nicht auf ein Gespräch einlassen. Zu genau wusste er, was sein Freund ihm sagen würde, und dass er damit recht hatte. „Ist es das wert, Adam? Meinst du, danach wirst du dich besser fühlen?"

„Lass es, Tom. Du brauchst mir nicht zu erzählen, was ich tun oder lassen soll."

„Doch, das werde ich dir sagen oder meinst du, ich schaue einfach zu, wie mein bester Freund sein Leben in den Dreck wirft?"

Adam faltete die Hände und legte sie sich vor den Mund. Sein Blick war noch immer auf Tom gerichtet. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass sein letzter Besuch auf dem Berg zu lange her war, dass er sich nicht gegen den falschen Wolf in sich wehrte. Zuviel hatte sich in den letzten Monaten wieder angesammelt und die Gespräche mit Koko haben, seit sie mit Hoss zusammen war, auch nachgelassen. „Adam, du hast vor wenigen Tage meine Tochter im Arm gehalten und sage mir jetzt nicht, dass es dich kalt gelassen hat. Ich konnte genau sehen, welche Gedanken du in diesem Moment gehabt hast oder legst du es darauf an, weil Hoss dir Koko weggeschnappt hat?"

Adam rührte sich nicht als er sprach. „Mein Bruder hat mir nicht die Frau weggeschnappt und ich lege es auch nicht drauf an, an den Galgen zu kommen."

„Dann sage mir was mit dir los ist, dass dir scheinbar alles egal ist? Ich kenne dich zu lange, um nicht zu wissen, was du vorhast, wenn wir die Zwei erwischen."

„Reicht es nicht, wenn ich sage, sie haben Joe getötet?"

„Woher willst du wissen, ob Joe tot ist?"

„Du hast ihn nicht gesehen. Er hat nicht die Kraft, eine solche Verletzung zu überstehen."

„Ja, er ist sehr schmächtig, aber er hat wie ihr alle, einen starken Willen und ich glaube daran, dass er überleben wird."

Wieder schloss Adam die Augen. Wie Tom bereits richtig vermutet hatte, es ging nicht nur um Joe, dass er wieder diese Wut in sich hatte, sondern, dass er sich seinem Vater ganz umsonst geöffnet hatte, um gegen die Mauer in sich zu kämpfen. Dabei hatte er so gehofft, sie endlich los zu werden. Warum musste nur Tom hier sein? Warum kann er sich der Wut nicht einfach hingeben? „Dann glaub mal weiter daran. Ich weiß das er tot ist."

Adam riss die Augen auf, als Tom plötzlich los brüllte. „Verdammt, Adam. Wenn du nicht langsam wieder vernünftig wirst, weißt du, wie es enden wird. Ich werde nicht wegsehen. Ich werde, wenn es sein muss, dich wieder hinter Gitter bringen oder dich aufhalten. Egal wie."

Adam stand auf, um zu seinem Platz zu gehen. „Dann wissen wir ja, wo wir beide stehen."

Auch Tom erhob sich. „Und ich dachte immer, unsere Freundschaft könnte so leicht nichts erschüttern."

Adams Schultern sackten ein wenig nach unten, aber er lief weiter zu seinem Platz.

Als Tom am nächsten Morgen erwachte, brauchte er nicht lange, um festzustellen, dass sein Freund bereits das Lager verlassen hatte. Er hätte wissen müssen, dass Adam es so drehen würde, dass Tom nicht in einen Gewissenskonflikt kommen würde. So beeilte er sich, so schnell wie möglich, sein Pferd fertig zu machen, um so seinem Freund folgen zu können. Tom hoffte nur, dass Adam nicht die Spuren der Viehdiebe und seine vernichtet hatte. Erleichtert stellte er nach kurzer Zeit fest, dass er seinem Freund problemlos hinterher reiten konnte. Mit der Zeit musste er sich aber die Frage stellen, ob Adam das nicht mit Absicht gemacht hat. Vielleicht wollte er doch, dass er ihn aufhalten würde.

Auf einem Bein kniend betrachtete Adam die Spuren vor sich. „So wie es aussieht Rusty, hat der eine Probleme mit seinem Pferd. Sie kommen nicht so schnell voran." Er streichelte seinen Hund und sah dabei in die Ferne. „Ich denke, nicht mehr lange und wir haben sie eingeholt."

Er legte den Ellenbogen auf sein Knie und biss sich leicht in seine Faust. Sollte er auf Tom warten oder sich seiner Wut mit allen Konsequenzen hingeben? Adam sah in den wolkenlosen Himmel, aber auch dort fand er nicht die Hilfe, die er jetzt eigentlich brauchte. Mit einem Mal spürte er einen so starken Stich in seinem Herzen, dass er die Luft anhalten musste, aber so plötzlich, wie er gekommen war, war er auch wieder fort. Er sah wieder in den Himmel und erkannte einen Falken, der seine Kreise zog und er dachte an die Worte, die er vor nicht all zu langer Zeit gehört hatte.

Siehe in die Augen des Falken. Sie sind klar und betrachten ohne zu verurteilen; Siehe in die Augen der Krähe. Sie wird dir zeigen, was hinter dem Ganzen ist; Siehe in die Augen des Wolfes .Er ist deine Familie; siehe in die Augen der Schlange. Sie ist weise; siehe in deine Augen und du wirst erkennen, alles ist eins. Man braucht keine Worte, um sich mit dem Leben zu verstehen. Man sieht nur mit dem Herzen. Sieh hin und benutzte dabei mehr als das geschriebene, das gesprochene Wort…..die Gestik, das Herz, die Ohren die Nase…gebrauche alle Sinne, die dich umgeben. Sonst bist du taub für das, was dich umgibt. Spüre das Leben, das dich umgibt, nur dann wirst du sein.

War es das, dass er das Ganze mit falschen Erwartungen angegangen ist? Es ist eine Sache, zu denken, man sei auf dem richtigen Weg, eine andere, zu glauben, dieser Weg sei der einzige. Sollte er aufhören darauf zu warten, dass sein Vater die richtigen Worte findet? Sollte er mehr auf seine Gesten achten? Sehen, was das Herz seines Vaters zu ihm sagt? Kommen seine Worte nicht immer sehr unbedacht? So wie er seine Emotionen nicht einfach herausschreien kann, kann sein Vater diese vielleicht nicht einfach zurückhalten? Adam spürte, wie die Wut in ihm dabei ist, ihn zu vergiften. Er war bereit, dafür eine jahrelange Freundschaft aufs Spiel zu setzen und als Ausrede nahm er die Verletzung seines Bruders. Aber hatte es eigentlich einen Sinn, sich noch darüber den Kopf zu zerbrechen? Sein Vater würde bei aller Liebe ihm sicher nicht verzeihen können, dass Joe tot ist.

Mit einem Mal spitzte Rusty die Ohren und knurrte leise. „Toníkča he?"

Rusty lief geduckt tiefer in die Felslandschaft. Adam nahm das Gewehr aus dem Schaft und folgte seinem Hund. Keine fünf Minuten später sah er zwei Männer vor sich, die neben einem Pferd standen und sich stritten. „Hättest du nicht auf die Jungen geschossen, wären wir einfach davon geritten und hätten woanders weiter gemacht, aber da du mal wieder zu schnell deinen Finger am Abzug hattest, müssen wir jetzt sehen, wie wir unsere Haut retten können."

„Dann höre jetzt auf hier herum zu jammern und lass uns weiter reiten."

Der andere schrie seinen Partner jetzt laut an. „Klar, wir zwei auf einem Pferd. Was denkst du, wie lange es dauern würde, bis wir eingeholt werden? Ich habe dir bereits in Virginia City gesagt, besorgt dir einen anderen Gaul. Deiner wird es nicht mehr lange machen, aber wie immer, hast du nicht auf mich gehört."

„Willst du mich etwa hier alleine zurücklassen?"

„Wäre das Beste, aber ich habe ja unserer Mutter versprechen müssen, dass ich immer auf dich aufpasse."

Der Ältere sah auf die Pferde. „Dann lass uns weiterreiten, bis der Gaul unter dir zusammenbricht, da kommen wir im Moment noch schneller voran, als zusammen auf einem Pferd."

Adam wusste, er war am Ziel. Er hat den Mann gefunden, der für den Tod seines Bruders verantwortlich ist. Er stellte das Gewehr an einem Felsen ab und lief zu den beiden Brüdern. Mit erschrockenem Gesicht sahen die zwei zu Adam, der auf sie zukam. Ihre Hände gingen sofort zu ihren Waffen, aber sie zogen sie nicht. Adam zeigte auf den Älteren der beiden. „Schnalle langsam deinen Gurt ab." Er drehte sich leicht zu dem Mann, der auf Joe und Greg geschossen hatte. „Ich will nur ihn."

Die Augen des Jüngeren wurden noch größer. „Mach was… Knall ihn ab. Du siehst doch, dass er alleine ist."

Den Blick immer noch auf den jüngeren gerichtet, zog Adam seine Waffe und zielte in die Richtung des anderen. „Eine falsche Bewegung und ich puste dich, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, weg."

Mit der linken Hand öffnete er vorsichtig den Waffengurt und ließ ihn zu Boden gleiten. „PATRICK…willst du so einfach zusehen, wie er mich abknallt?"

„Howard sieh dir seinen Blick an. Er knallt uns sowieso ab. Rate doch mal warum er alleine ist?"

Inzwischen hatte Adam sich dem Jüngeren genähert. Seine Augen waren kalt. Nur wieder ein kurzes Zucken seines Wangenknochens zeigte, welche Wut in ihm war. „Warum ziehst du denn nicht deine Waffe? Traust du dich das nur bei Kindern, die sich nicht wehren können?"

Der Mann vor ihm stolperte einige Schritte zurück. Der Schweiß trat ihm auf die Stirn. Er sah Adam an, dass der nur drauf wartete, dass er nach seiner Waffe griff. „Das ist Mord, was du vor hast!"

„Hast auch du daran gedacht, als du meinen Bruder und seinen Freund erschossen hast?"

Immer weiter stolperte der Mann zurück, bis er mit dem Rücken an einen Felsen stieß. Erschrocken sah er kurz über seine Schulter, um dann seine Augen zu schließen. „Dann tu es doch endlich. Erschieß mich."

Leise fing Rusty an zu knurren und Adam konnte aus dem Augenwinkel sehen, wie sich der Ältere nach seiner Waffe bückte, um diese dann auf ihn zu richten. Bevor er jedoch wieder richtig stand, hatte Adam schon den Abzug betätigt und Patrik sank getroffen zu Boden. Ohne sich weiter um ihn zu kümmern, sah Adam wieder auf den Mann vor sich. Er packte ihn am Kragen und zog ihn runter auf die Knie und steckte ihm den Lauf in den Mund. „Mach die Augen auf. Ich will, dass du siehst, wie ich dich erschieße."

Ohne die Augen zu öffnen, schüttelte der Mann den Kopf. Es war eine schnelle kurze Bewegung. Adam zog den Lauf aus dem Mund und schlug sein Gegenüber mit der Waffe in das Gesicht. Dann packte er ihn, so dass er wieder vor ihm kniete. „Machst du jetzt die Augen auf?"

„Bitte, tu es doch einfach."

„Ja, Adam tu es einfach. Stell dich mit ihm auf eine Stufe. Sei kein Stück besser, als er es ist. Ich bin mir sicher, du wirst dich gut fühlen, wenn ich dir nach deiner Verurteilung die Schlinge um den Hals lege."

Adam sah nicht zu seinem Freund, der hinter ihm stand. Er schaute nur zu dem knienden Mann vor sich. „Worauf wartest du? Sag mir nicht, dass du doch ein Gewissen hast?"

Wieder der kurze Stich in seinem Herzen. Es war sein Gewissen, das sich bemerkbar machte. Das kleine dreieckige Ding in seinem Herzen. Das stillsteht, wenn er gut ist, aber wenn er vor hat, Böses zu tun, dreht es sich und die Kanten werden ihm Schmerzen verursachen. Die Ecken waren noch nicht abgestumpft. Adam hatte noch nie jemandem aus den falschen Motiven etwas angetan. Dann sah Adam wieder in den Himmel, ohne jedoch den Mann loszulassen.

Verliere die Beherrschung und du verlierst einen Freund. Ganz langsam senkte Adam den Kopf und schaute auf den Mann vor sich. Genauso langsam steckte er seine Waffe in das Holster zurück. Dann holte er aus und versetzte dem Mann so einen kräftigen Schlag, dass er und Tom hören konnten, wie der Kiefer zerbrach. Adam widerstand der Versuchung, dem jammernden Viehdieb noch einen Tritt zu versetzten. „Er gehört dir Tom…..." Er blieb kurz neben seinem Freund stehen. „….und, danke."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mit beiden Männern kehrten sie nach Virginia City zurück und brachten diese in die Zelle. Danach schickte Tom jemanden los, um den Doktor zu holen. „Und was ist jetzt mit mir? Sperrst du mich auch ein?"

Tom reichte Adam einen Tasse mit Kaffee. „Warum sollte ich das tun? Ich habe gesehen, wie du in Notwehr auf den Älteren geschossen hast und seine Verletzung ist nicht so schlimm, dass es eine große Untersuchung geben wird und….." Er sah Adam über den Rand seiner Tasse an und nachdem er einen Schluck getrunken hat, setzte er den Satz fort. „….ich gehe davon aus, dass du bedauerst, dass du kurz die Beherrschung verloren hast."

Adam stellte die Tasse auf den Schreibtisch und lief zur Tür. „Dann werde ich jetzt nach Hause reiten."

Bevor er jedoch das Büro verließ, sprach Tom ihn an. „Buddy,…wenn sich alles wieder etwas beruhigt hat, würde ich mich freuen, wenn du mal wieder zu uns zum Essen kommst."

Adams Blick war auf seine Hand, die auf dem Türknauf lag, gerichtet. Mit einem Ruck öffnete er dann die Tür und ohne etwas zu sagen, verließ er das Büro.

Nach über vier Wochen kehrte er nun zur Ponderosa zurück. Mit Sicherheit haben sie Joe schon beerdigt. In den meisten Nächten auf der Rücktour hatte er wach gelegen und darüber nachgedacht, was er nun machen sollte. Emillia hatte mal zu ihm gesagt, dass wenn er die Ranch verlassen würde, es nur eine Flucht vor sich selbst wäre, aber er sah das jetzt nicht so. Mit seinem Weggang würde Adam es seinem Vater leichter machen, über den Verlust von Joe hinwegzukommen. So hatte er beschlossen, als er am Grab von Greg kniete, um sich zu entschuldigen, dass er nur kurz nach seiner Familie sehen will, um dann gleich seine Sachen zu packen, um fortzugehen. Am liebsten hätte er sich gar nicht verabschiedet, um so sich den Schmerz der Trennung zu ersparen, aber er wollte unbedingt noch wissen, an welcher Stelle sein kleiner Bruder lag, um sich auch von ihm zu verabschieden und zu entschuldigen.

Als Adam das Ranchhaus sah, erkannte er, dass sein Vater davor stand. Schon von weitem sah er, wie besorgt und geschafft er aussah. Er wirkte wie ein gebrochener alter Mann. Ganz langsam brachte Adam Sport zum Stehen und stieg aus dem Sattel. Sein Vater kam näher. Seine Stimme war belegt und nur ein Flüstern. „Hast du es getan?"

Mit einem leichten Schütteln des Kopfes verneinte er die Frage, ohne etwas zu sagen. Ben holte tief Luft, schloss die Augen und senkte den Kopf. Auch Adams Worte kamen nur sehr leise über seine Lippen. „Wo ist Joe?"

Ben hob den Kopf und mit einer kleinen Bewegung sah er über die Schulter zum Haus. „Er ist in seinem Zimmer und wartet ungeduldig auf deine Rückkehr."

Adam sah zum Haus und dann zu seinem Vater. Die Worte, die er eben gehört hatte, erreichten nur sehr langsam seinen Verstand. Dann jedoch lief er zum Haus und mit jedem Meter wurden seine Schritte schneller, bis er die Treppe hoch rannte und die Zimmertür von seinem Bruder aufstieß. Er stürzte so schnell in das Zimmer, dass Emillia Mühe hatte, dass Geschirr festzuhalten, das ihr beinahe vor Schreck aus der Hand gefallen wäre. Sie sah ihn mit großen Augen an, dann jedoch verwandelte sich ihr anfängliches erfreutes Gesicht in eine besorgte Miene. „Adam, hast du…..?"

Sie sprach nicht weiter. Auch hier schüttelte er nur den Kopf. Little Joe, der an seinem Schreibtisch gesessen hatte, sprang mit einem Satz auf und rannte zu ihm in seine Arme. „Adam, endlich."

Adam konnte sich nicht auf den Beinen halten. Zu groß war die Last, die ihm gerade von den Schultern fiel. So kniete er sich mit Joe hin und hielt ihn im Arm fest. Bevor er überhaupt etwas sagen konnte, musste er mehrmals schlucken. „Du lebst?"

Joe stieß sich von ihn ab und grinste. „Na, klar. Willst du die Narbe mal sehen?"

Joe öffnete einige Knöpfe seines Hemdes und zeigte auf die Wunde, die so wie es aussah, sehr gut am Verheilen war. Plötzlich spürte Adam eine Hand auf seiner Schulter. Er sah nach oben in das Gesicht seines Vaters. „Deine Uhr hat ihm das Leben gerettet. Dr. Martin hat gesagt, wenn diese nicht die Kugel gestoppt hätte, wäre sie zu tief eingedrungen und …."

Ben sah zu Joe und sprach nicht weiter.

Adam blieb am Boden knien und legte sich die Hand vor die Augen. Langsam wurde ihm bewusst, was für einen Riesenfehler er fast begangen hätte. Emillia reichte Joe das Geschirr. „Komm, Joe. Du kannst mir in der Küche helfen. Ich denke, wir sollten deinen Vater und Adam kurz alleine lassen."

„Aber…"

Seine Mutter sah ihn mit einem leichten Lächeln an. „Joe, bitte. Du kannst Adam noch später erzählen, was im Tal passiert ist."

Mit einem doch kleinen enttäuschten Gesicht verließ Joe mit Emillia das Zimmer. Völlig geschafft erhob sich Adam und lief zum Fenster und sah hinaus.

„Ich habe die ganze Zeit gedacht er wäre tot."

„Er hat zwar viel Blut verloren, aber es sah schlimmer aus, als es war. Nach zwei Wochen konnte er bereits das Bett wieder verlassen. Er ist zwar noch hin und wieder sehr geschafft, aber in einer Woche wird er schon wieder zur Schule gehen können."

„Adam…." Ben wartete bis sein Sohn ihn ansah. „…George hat mir erzählt, wie wütend du warst. Du hast doch wirklich nichts Unüberlegtes getan?"

Adam nahm wieder die Hände vor das Gesicht und atmete tief aus. „Es hat nicht viel gefehlt, Pa und ich hätte ihn umgebracht. Wenn Tom nicht bei mir gewesen wäre…"

Ben konnte nicht verbergen, wie geschockt er von der Aussage war. „Warum, Adam? Warum bist du einfach gegangen ohne etwas zu sagen? Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, welche Sorgen ich mir gemacht habe und als dann George zurückkam und mir erzählte, wie du dich verhalten hast….."

„Ich habe unter anderem geglaubt, dass ich mich so von der Schuld befreien könnte."

„Schuld? …Junge du hast doch keine Schuld an dem, was passiert ist. Wärst du in das Tal geritten, hätten die Männer sicher auch auf dich geschossen."

Adam hob den Kopf und sah seinen Vater müde und verzweifelt an und Ben hatte Mühe, seine nächsten Worte zu verstehen. So leise waren sie. „Pa….ich kann nicht mehr."

Ben sah, wie Adam in sich zusammenfiel. Mit zwei Schritten war er bei ihm und nahm ihn in den Arm. Trotz des warmen Wetter zitterte sein Sohn und Ben fragte sich, welcher Druck in den Wochen auf seinem Sohn gelegen haben musste. Er würde Adam solange festhalten, bis er spürte, dass er sich wieder beruhigt hatte und hoffte, dass er ihn dann von den Schuldgefühlen befreien kann.


	61. Chapter 61

Leise setzte er sich auf den Rand des Bettes und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch das Gesicht. Adam wusste nicht genau, wie spät es war, aber er vermutete, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern würde, bis die Sonne aufgehen würde. Da er nicht mehr schlafen konnte, stand er auf und zog sich seine Hose an. Bevor er das Zimmer verließ, deckte er Sarah noch einmal zu. Seine Schwester hatte ihn gestern mit Tränen in den Augen angefleht, doch in seinem alten Zimmer zu schlafen und obwohl er ziemlich erledigt war, kam er ihrer Bitte nach. Ben hatte ihm erzählt, wie sehr sie gelitten hatte, dass er einfach weg gegangen war und keiner so richtig wusste, wann er wieder nach Hause kommen würde. Seine Schwester soll jeden Tag stundenlang auf der Veranda gesessen haben, ohne einen Ton zu sagen und als er sie gestern ins Bett gebracht hatte, hatte sie seine Hand nicht mehr losgelassen, bis sie eingeschlafen war. Auch in der Nacht ist sie das eine oder andere Mal aufgewacht und hatte seine Nähe gesucht.

Adam schaute zu Rusty, der zusammengerollt vor dem Bett lag. „Kommst du mit?" Die Hündin öffnete nur kurz die Augen um sie dann schnaufend wieder zu schließen. „Aber nicht, dass du gleich die Gelegenheit nutzt, um zu Winona ins Bett zu hüpfen. Pa war schon so nicht begeistert, dass du hier oben schläfst." Da die Hündin keine Anstalten machte, sich zu bewegen, zog er vorsichtig die Tür hinter sich zu und lief nach unten, wo sofort sein Blick auf die Standuhr fiel. Er hatte sich nicht getäuscht. Es war kurz nach vier und so entschied er sich, einen Kaffee zu machen und diesen dann draußen vor der Tür zu trinken.

Als er dann auf den Stufen der Veranda saß, setzte gerade die Morgendämmerung ein. So wie es aussah, würde es einen wunderschönen Sonnenaufgang geben und die Welt würde einen neuen strahlenden Tag hervor bringen. Vorbei ist der letzte Tag und somit auch das, was er getan hatte. Ob er wütend war oder freundlich. Ob er sich einen Freund oder einen Feind gemacht hatte….. Er schmunzelte. Wenn es nur so leicht wäre. Er hatte gestern nicht mehr viel mit seinem Vater gesprochen. Zu geschafft war er von den letzten Wochen gewesen, aber es hatte überraschenderweise gut getan, dass er seinen Emotionen freien Lauf lassen konnte. Es fühlte sich nicht mehr an, als ob er eine tonnenschwere Last mit sich herum trug. Überrascht war er auch davon, was Joe ihm über die Ereignisse im Tal erzählt hatte. So wie es Joe beschrieben hatte, gab es doch noch Hoffnung für seinen Bruder, dass er das eine oder andere von dem verstand, was er seit Jahren versuchte, ihm zu erklären.

Greg und Joe hatten das Tal erreicht und erkannten sofort, dass es sich bei den vier Männern um Viehdiebe handeln musste. Bevor Joe Greg sagen konnte, dass sie lieber zurückreiten sollten, um ihn und George zu holen, preschte Greg mit dem Gewehr in der Hand los und drohte den Männern, sie zu erschießen. Joe versuchte noch, seinem Freund die Waffe aus der Hand zu schlagen und ihn von der wahnsinnigen Aktion abzuhalten. Aber da fielen schon die Schüsse und Joe war nicht mehr in der Lage gewesen, aus der Schusslinie raus zu kommen.

Sein Bruder hatte ihn traurig angesehen und ihn gefragt, warum Greg das getan hatte. Die Männer hatten sie doch nicht wahrgenommen und so hätten sie ohne Probleme zurückreiten können, um Hilfe zu holen. Das Einzige, was Adam als Antwort eingefallen war, dass Greg anscheinend erst handelte und es dann für das Denken zu spät war. Man konnte es Joe ansehen, wie er über Adams Antwort nachdachte und realisierte, dass das genau die Worte waren, die sein Bruder von klein auf an immer wieder an richtete. Den ganzen Abend war Little Joe dann sehr still gewesen und ging früh zu Bett.

Adam wollte gerade überlegen, was er heute machen wollte, als er hörte, wie sich die Haustür öffnete. „Hast du was dagegen, wenn ich mich zu dir setze?"

Er rutschte ein Stück und sein Vater nahm neben ihm Platz. „Soll ich dir noch eine Tasse holen?"

„Nein, danke…." Ben sah auf seine Hände. „Adam…ich hatte gestern das Gefühl, du bist mir, als es dir wieder etwas besser ging, aus dem Weg gegangen. Ich dachte, nach unseren Gesprächen auf dem Viehtrieb wollten wir darauf achten, dass wir mehr miteinander reden."

„Du hast es schon wieder getan, Pa."

Erstaunt sah Ben ihn an. „Was habe ich getan?"

„Du hast mir wieder die Schuld gegeben, bevor du überhaupt wusstest, was passiert ist."

Ben öffnete kurz den Mund und sah dann zum Stall. „Wann habe ich dir die Schuld gegeben? Du warst doch gleich wieder verschwunden."

Leise lachte Adam spöttisch auf. „Pa, du hast mich mit den Worten, ich hätte schon genug angerichtet, aus dem Zimmer geworfen."

Die Augen seines Vaters wurden groß und sahen ihn entsetzt an. „Habe ich das so gesagt?"

Nun schaute Adam ihn erstaunt an. „Adam, ich kann mich nicht mehr so richtig erinnern, was genau bei Joe im Zimmer passiert ist. Ich weiß nur, dass ich furchtbar darüber erschrocken war, wie Joe in seinem Bett lag und ich war wütend auf den, der ihm das angetan hatte….Ja ,ich war auch anfangs wütend auf dich, aber ich glaube, ich war zu diesem Zeitpunkt auf jeden wütend, der in der Nähe von Joe war. Ich habe nie ernsthaft dir die Schuld daran gegeben. Ich weiß doch, wie sehr du auf deine Geschwister achtest und alles versuchen würdest, um zu verhindern, dass ihnen etwas passiert."

„Du hast es aber gesagt."

Ben stand auf und sah zur aufgehenden Sonne. Dann drehte er sich wieder zu seinem Sohn um und hob etwas verzweifelt beide Arme leicht hoch. „Ich…ich…wenn ich wütend bin …dann kann es sein, das ich mir nicht immer meiner Wortwahl so bewusst bin."

Adam stellte seine Tasse zur Seite und stand ebenfalls auf. „Aber wenn du das tust…." Er schlug sich mit der Faust leicht auf sein Herz. „…verletzt du mich hier. Ich sehe in diesem Moment nur, dass du mich für das Geschehene und deiner daraus resultierenden Wut verantwortlich machst. Ich fühle mich dann schuldig, obwohl ich ganz genau weiß, dass es nicht so ist."

Sein Vater stand vor ihm und schüttelte den Kopf. „Es war eigentlich völlig verrückt und verantwortungslos, was ich dir angetan habe. Dass ich mit dir alleine in den Westen gezogen bin. Ich glaube, wären wir in Boston geblieben oder ich hätte eine Frau an meiner Seite gehabt, hätten wir heute nicht diese Schwierigkeiten miteinander und du…" Ben holte Luft „….hättest eine richtige Kindheit haben können. So wie deine Geschwister."

Adam steckte seine Hände in die Taschen und schaute in den Himmel. „Wir können die Vergangenheit nicht ändern, aber…" Er sah wieder zu seinem Vater. „…ich denke allein, dass wir beide jetzt hier stehen und reden zeigt uns, dass wir auf einem guten Weg sind, um es in der Zukunft besser zu machen.

Sie sahen sich eine Zeitlang nur an. Dann berührte Ben seinen Sohn an der Schulter und kehrte mit einem Nicken zurück in das Haus.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Er war noch nicht richtig vom Pferd abgestiegen, da lag sie schon in seinem Arm. Den Kopf an seine Brust gelehnt, stellte sie ihm dieselbe Frage, wie auch Ben und Emillia. „Nein..ich habe es nicht getan, aber es war schwer…sehr schwer."

„Ich hatte solche Angst um dich, und dass du den falschen Weg wählst."

Er hielt sie weiter fest und sein Blick war dabei zum Dorf gerichtet. „Ist dein Vater hier oder unten im Dorf?"

Koko hob den Kopf und sah ihm in die Augen. „Er ist im Dorf. Ich denke, es wäre gut für dich, wenn du mal wieder einige Tage mit ihm verbringen würdest."

Betrübt schaute er sie an. „Das würde ich gerne tun, aber ich habe eigentlich keine Zeit dafür. Ich kann nicht schon wieder eine ganze Woche nicht auf der Ranch arbeiten und von meiner Arbeit an den Bahnhöfen, will ich gar nicht sprechen."

„Wynono, du musst es tun. In deinen Augen kann ich sehen, wie stark der falsche Wolf in dir ist. Auch wenn er im Moment sehr still ist, ist er zu sehen."

„Lass mich erst einmal mit deinem Vater sprechen und dann werde ich eine Entscheidung treffen." Seine Augen sahen sich um. „Ist Hoss nicht da?"

Sie musste schmunzeln. Noch immer fiel es Adam schwer, sich ihr gegenüber so zu verhalten, wie vor der Hochzeit. Ständig achtete er darauf, dass er ihr nicht zu lange zu nah war. „Er ist im Stall."

Kaum hatte sie den Satz ausgesprochen, da ließ er sie schon los und ging zwei Schritte zurück. Sie konnte sich ein kleines Lachen nicht verkneifen. „Oh, Adam. Geh bloß auf den Berg. Vielleicht bist du danach etwas entspannter. Ich werde dir und Hoss einen frischen Kaffee machen und dann kannst du ja ins Dorf gehen."

Weiter grinsend lief sie in das Haus.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Er hatte Hoss noch etwas auf der Farm geholfen und dann mit ihm und Koko zu Mittag gegessen. Danach machte er sich dann auf den Weg in das Dorf. Er brauchte nicht lange nach Amarok zu suchen. Er befand sich bei seinem Vater vor dessen Tipi. „Taŋyáŋ yahí, Wynono."

Adam begrüßte Amarok und den Häuptling. „Ich habe gehört, du warst auf einer besonderen Jagd? Da du hier vor uns stehst, kann ich davon ausgehen, dass du wie immer weise und mit Bedacht gehandelt hast?"

„Es war keine einfache Jagd und ich denke, es wird Zeit für mich, wieder einmal in mich hinein zu lauschen, um dann die Früchte des großen Geheimnisses zu ernten."

„Ja, es ist lange her, seit du auf deiner Reise warst."

Amarok sah kurz zu seinem Vater. „Wir könnten morgen aufbrechen."

„Amarok, ich würde, wenn ich könnte, sofort mit dir aufbrechen, aber ich bin gerade erst zurück. Ich kann nicht schon wieder eine Woche oder länger auf den Berg gehen."

Adam sah zu den Bergen und spürte wie wieder diese Wut in ihm emporkroch. Dass er hin und her gerissen war, zwischen der Verantwortung, dem Pflichtgefühl und dem, was seine Seele brauchte, um wieder die Stille in sich zu finden. „Ich habe es dir schon vor vielen Monden gesagt. Als du noch ein junger Krieger warst. Es wird für dich nicht einfach sein, in beiden Welten zu leben. Ich glaube, es wird Zeit, dass ich dir zeige, wie du zurück zu dir selbst finden kannst, ohne immer in die Einsamkeit gehen zu müssen." Er berührte Adam am Arm. „Komm mit, Wynono."

Adam folgte Kokos Vater in sein Tipi und nahm in der Mitte Platz, während Amarok eine Pfeife vorbereitete und sich dann zu ihm setzte.

„Sieh. Ich habe diese heilige Pfeife mit der Borke der roten Weide gefüllt. Aber ehe wir sie rauchen, musst du sehen, wie sie beschaffen ist und was sie bedeutet. Die vier Bänder, die hier am Rohr hängen, sind die vier Viertel des Alls. Das Schwarze ist für den Westen, wo die Donnerwesen wohnen, die uns den Regen senden. Das Weiße für den Norden, von wo der große, weiße reinigende Wind kommt. Das Rote für den Osten, wo der Morgenstern wohnt, der die Menschen mit Weisheit begabt. Das Gelbe für den Süden, wo der Sommer herkommt und die Gewalt des Wachstums für Pflanzen, Tiere und Menschen. Aber diese vier Geister sind am Ende nur ein Geist und diese Adlerfeder hier ist für diesen einen, der gleich dem Vater ist und sie ist auch für die Gedanken der Menschen, die sich so hoch wie der Adler erheben sollten.

Ist nicht der Himmel ein Vater und die Erde eine Mutter und sind nicht alle lebenden Dinge mit Füßen oder Flügel oder Wurzeln ihre Kinder? Und diese Tierhaut hier am Mundstück, die aus Büffelhaut ist, bedeutet die Erde, von der wir gekommen sind und an deren Brust wir wie kleine Kinder unser Leben lang saugen, zusammen mit all den Tieren und Vögeln und Bäumen und Gräsern. Und weil sie all das aussagt und dazu noch mehr als irgendein Mensch verstehen könnte, darum ist die Pfeife heilig.

Wynono, für uns ist die Pfeife nicht nur da, um bedeutende Entscheidungen zu treffen oder sie bei Auseinandersetzungen als Beschwichtigungsmittel einzusetzen. Sie ist auch ein wichtiges Verständigungsmittel, um mit dem großen Geist sprechen zu können. Du wirst sehen, dass du auch hier mit mir auf eine Reise gehen kannst, um so Antworten auf deine Fragen zu bekommen. Und es wird dir leichter fallen, wieder dein inneres Gleichgewicht zu finden. Ich bin zuversichtlich, dass diese kleine Reise dir helfen wird, die Zeit zu überbrücken, bis du wieder zu deinem Berg gehen kannst. Möchtest du mit mir auf diese Reise gehen?"

Adam sah auf die Pfeife in Amaroks Händen. Er würde lügen, wenn er jetzt sagt, er würde gerne auf diese Reise gehen. Zu präsent war es noch, was beim letzten Mal passierte, als er eine Zigarre mit Frederic geraucht hatte und Adam war sich sicher, das was sich hier in der Pfeife befand, war um ein Vielfaches stärker. „Ja, ich gehe mit dir auf diese Reise."

Amarok entzündete die Feuerstelle in der Mitte des Tipis und gab eine Prise von Kräutern hinein und es dauerte nicht lange und Adam nahm einen leichten süßlichen Geruch wahr. Amarok sprach die rituellen Worte so langsam, dass Adam diese ohne Probleme verstand. Dann zog Amarok den Pfeifenkopf durch den Rauch und reichte ihn in alle sechs Richtungen. Von Norden nach Süden und von Osten nach Westen und dann im Uhrzeigersinn….Westen, Osten, Norden, Süden nach oben zum Himmel und nach unten zur Erde. Danach legte er die Pfeife vor sich nieder und sang leise das Lied der heiligen Pfeife. Der Rauch wurde dichter, als Kokos Vater eine weitere Prise in das Feuer gab, um so den großen Geist zu ehren und damit die menschliche Stimme durch seinen Boten, den gefleckten Adler, gehört werden kann. Adam bekam langsam Kopfschmerzen von dem süßlichen Geruch und er war froh darüber, dass dieser durch einen Geruch, der er ihn an Salbei und Zeder erinnerte, abgelöst wurde. Amarok erklärte ihm, dass die negativen Geister diesen Geruch nicht vertragen. Alles Negative verflüchtigt sich in diesem Rauch. Danach wurde die Pfeife wieder in alle sechs Richtungen gereicht und durch den Rauch gezogen. Nun entzündete Amarok die Pfeife und die ersten vier Züge wurden den Großvätern der Himmelrichtungen gespendet und dann reichte er sie anschließend an Adam weiter. Schon nach dem zweiten Zug erfasste ihn ein leichter Schwindel und er war froh, dass er bereits auf dem Boden saß. Wieder gab Amarok weitere Kräuter in das Feuer. Es war Ende August und Adam rann bereits nach wenigen Minuten der Schweiß am Körper herunter. Er reichte die Pfeife zurück zu Amarok.

„Wir sollten dem großen Geist danken."

Adam nahm die Stimme von Amarok nur noch gedämpft war. Als ob sie mit Watte umschlossen ist. Seine Gedanken schweiften ab. Wofür sollte er danken? Dafür, was er alles Negative bis her erlebt hatte? Dass er immer noch das Gefühl hatte, dass alle um ihn herum ihren Platz gefunden haben und nur er immer noch auf der Suche ist und sich beim Versuch aufrauchte, die Mauer in sich zu zerstören? Dann sah er zu Amarok und er wusste, wofür er sich bedanken sollte. Er bedankte sich für alles Erlebte und Erlernte. Es hat ihn reifen lassen. Es hat ihn zu dem gemacht, was er jetzt ist. Er dankte für das Leben. Erneut nahm er einige Züge aus der Pfeife. Was um ihn herum geschah, nahm er nicht mehr wahr.

„Jetzt bitten wir den großen Geist um etwas."

Bitten? Wofür? Für wem? Für sich? Für seine Familie und Freunde? Sein Kopf hämmerte. Seine Kehle fühlte sich rau an. Sein Hemd hatte er schon lange ausgezogen. Dann wusste er, worum er bitten sollte. Dass er weiter die Kraft hatte, gegen seinen schlimmsten Feind zu kämpfen….gegen sich selbst. Es wurde immer schwerer für ihn, sich auf die Stimme von Amarok zu konzentrieren. Wie aus einer anderen Welt erklang die Stimme von Kokos Vater.

Er soll etwas geben…..etwas loslassen… Adam versuchte, in vollständigen Sätzen zu denken. Was kann er geben? Sein Wissen? Seine Liebe? Seine Energie? Wem sollt er das geben? Was sollte er loslassen? Schlechte Gewohnheiten? Negative Gedanken? Sein Blick ging nach oben. Das Tipi wirkte auf einmal so klein. Mit einem Ruck senkte er den Kopf und sah wieder in das Feuer und nahm einen weiteren Zug aus der Pfeife. Er hörte seine eigene gedämpfte Stimme. „Großer Geist hilf mir, zu geben. Hilf mir, loszulassen, was mir die rechte Sicht auf die Dinge versperrt und den Weg behindert."

Langsam fiel ihm das Atmen schwer. Sein Körper fühlte sich an, als ob er gerade aus dem Wasser gekommen ist. Adam hörte ein Zischen und die Flammen vor seinen Augen verloschen. Er schloss die Augen, um die Stille in sich zu suchen, um daraus eventuell eine Erkenntnis zu ziehen. Wird er wieder eine Vision erleben? Als er die Augen wieder öffnete, erinnerte er sich nicht mehr an sämtliche Einzelheiten wie bei seiner letzten Reise, aber das was deutlich hinter seiner Stirn zu hören war, waren die Worte … Gib niemals auf.

Amarok reichte ihm einen Becher mit einem Getränk, das sehr bitter schmeckte, aber der Durst in ihm war so groß, dass es ihn nicht störte. „Hast du etwas von dem großen Geheimnis mitnehmen können?"

Adam versuchte, sich so wenig wie möglich zu bewegen. Noch immer hatte er das Gefühl, der Boden auf dem er saß, würde sich im Kreis drehen. So versuchte er, seinen Blick nur auf den Körper von Amarok gerichtet zu lassen. Er war das Einzige im Tipi, das sich nicht bewegte. „Dass ich nicht aufgeben und nicht immer alles hinterfragen soll. Ich soll im Augenblick leben."

Als Kokos Vater mit dem Kopf nickte, schloss Adam wieder schnell die Augen und hoffte so, dass sich sein Magen es noch überlegen würde, das Mittagessen nicht für sich zu behalten.

„Wynono, es gibt vier Gesetzte, die mit dem großen Geheimnis verbunden werden. Adam öffnete wieder die Augen.

Das erste Gesetz sagt, die Person die Dir begegnet, ist die Richtige. Das heißt, niemand tritt rein zufällig in unser Leben. Alle Menschen, die uns umgeben, die sich mit uns austauschen, stehen für etwas. Entweder, um uns zu lehren oder uns in unserer Situation voranzubringen.

Das zweite Gesetz sagt, das was passiert, ist das Einzige was passieren konnte. Nichts, absolut nichts, von dem, was uns geschieht, hätte anders sein können. Nicht einmal das unbedeutendste Detail.

Es gibt einfach kein: Wenn ich das anders gemacht hätte….dann wäre es anders gekommen….Nein, das was passiert, ist das Einzige was passieren konnte und musste passieren, damit wir unsere Lektionen lernen, um vorwärts zu kommen. Alle, ja jede einzelne der Situationen, die uns im Leben widerfahren, sind absolut perfekt, auch wenn unser Verstand, unser Ego sich widersetzen und es nicht akzeptieren wollen.

Das dritte Gesetz sagt, jeder Moment, in dem etwas beginnt, ist der richtige Moment. Alles beginnt genau im richtigen Moment. Nicht früher und nicht später. Wenn wir dafür bereit sind, damit etwas Neues in unserem Leben geschieht, ist es bereits da, um es zu beginnen.

Das vierte Gesetz sagt, was zu Ende ist, ist zu Ende. So einfach ist es. Wenn etwas in unserem Leben endet, dient es unserer Entwicklung. Deshalb ist es besser loszulassen und vorwärts zu gehen, beschenkt mit den jetzt gemachten Erfahrungen.

Wynono, ich glaube, dass es kein Zufall ist, dass du gerade heute in das Dorf gekommen bist. Du bist heute hier, weil du die Voraussetzung erfüllst und verstehst, dass nicht ein einziger Regentropfen irgendwo auf dieser Welt aus Versehen auf einen falschen Ort fällt. Lebe mit deinem ganzen Sein….Sei glücklich ohne Ende. Denn denke daran, jeder Tag ist ein geschenkter Tag….. Ein guter Tag. Weil du am Leben bist. Adams Kopf folgte Amarok, als dieser aufstand. „Mein Chaska. Du hast heute eine neue Art kennen gelernt, wie du mit dem großen Geist sprechen kannst. Es war eine sehr lange und für dich sicher auch sehr anstrengende Reise. Du solltest dich nun auf den Heimweg machen.

Dankbar nahm Adam die dargebotene Hand von Amarok und ließ sich aufhelfen. Wieder musste er die Augen schließen, weil alles sich drehte. Als sich sein Magen und sein Kopf wieder etwas beruhigt hatten, öffnete er vorsichtig die Augen und sah in das lächelnde Gesicht von Amarok. „Die frische Luft wird dir gut tun."

Er hob die Lederhaut der Öffnung hoch und Adam spürte sofort die frische Luft, die ihm in das Gesicht wehte. Als er vor dem Tipi stand, nahm er einen tiefen Atemzug und sah dabei in die Abenddämmerung. Aber sofort überkam ihn ein Hustenreiz, den er nur mit großer Mühe unterdrücken konnte. „Hier, nimm diesen Trinkbeutel. Du wirst ihn auf deinem Weg nach Hause brauchen."

„Danke….."

Mehr konnte Adam im Moment nicht sagen. Zu sehr hatte er mit den Auswirkungen seiner Reise zu kämpfen. Er war froh, als er endlich den Wald erreicht hatte und alleine war. Mit beiden Händen stützte er sich gegen einen Baum. In seinem Kopf wirbelten die Ereignisse der letzten Stunden wirr herum. Mit aufgerissen Augen zog er seine Hände von dem Baum zurück. Vor seinen Augen stand dieser in Flammen und war umgeben von einer Rauchwolke. Adam fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Augen und versuchte, so wieder klar zu sehen. Dann spürte er eine Wärme auf seiner Brust und sah hinunter, um dann die Schulter sinken zu lassen. Sein Hemd lag noch im Tipi, aber Adam wollte nicht wieder in das Dorf zurückgehen. Er wollte nur nach Hause. Er sah wieder auf seine Brust, an der sich die Schlange an seiner Kette bewegte und ihn anzischte. Laut atmete er aus und versuchte, sich immer wieder zu sagen, dass das, was er sah, nicht die Wirklichkeit sein konnte. Er gab sich einen Ruck und lief weiter….

XXXXXXXXXX

Adam öffnete die Augen. Er lag in seinem alten Bett und Sarah hatte sich an ihn gekuschelt. Er legte seinen Arm auf seine Stirn. Ihm war hundeelend zumute. Sein Kopf fühlte sich an, als ob er die letzten Wochen nur im Saloon verbracht hätte. Die Erinnerungen des gestrigen Tages kehrten zurück und sofort überkam ihn wieder ein leichter Schwindelanfall. Adam hatte keine Ahnung mehr, wie und wann er nach Hause gekommen war. Das letzte, was er noch wusste, war, dass er sein Frühstück und sein Mittagessen im Wald zurückgelassen hatte. Ganz vorsichtig setzte er sich auf und hielt sich an der Bettkante fest. Als er sicher sein konnte, dass der Raum sich nicht drehen würde, stand er auf und machte sich frisch.

Zehn Minuten später saß er am Tisch und schaute minutenlang in seine Kaffeetasse. „Adam, ich will mich ja nicht in dein Leben einmischen, aber musste das sein? Hättest du mit Tom nicht an einem anderen Tag weggehen können?"

Erstaunt sah er zu seinem Vater. „Tom?"

„Na, ich gehe mal davon aus, dass du mit Tom unterwegs warst. Bei wem warst du sonst, dass du erst in den frühen Morgenstunden zurückgekehrt bist?"

Ziemlich sprachlos schaute Adam seinen Vater an. Dann wurde die Haustür aufgerissen und Joe kam herein. „Guten Morgen." Er setzte sich auf seinen Platz, nahm sich ein Brot und sah zu seinem Bruder. „Sag mal, Adam wo ist eigentlich Sport? Er steht weder in seiner Box noch draußen."

Adam lehnte sich zurück und sah von Joe zu seinem Vater und wusste nicht, was er im ersten Moment sagen sollte. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wo Sport oder Rusty waren. „Ich gehe mal davon aus, er wurde von Hoss versorgt und steht auf der Farm im Stall."

Jetzt war Ben sprachlos. Adam kam so von Hoss zurück? Und Adam nahm sich vor, nach dem Frühstück zu Koko zu reiten. Er musste mit ihr reden, wie er Amarok klarmachen konnte, ohne ihn zu beleidigen, dass er in Zukunft lieber wieder auf den Berg geht.


	62. Chapter 62

„Ich habe aber keine Lust mitzugehen."

Little Joe stand mit verschränkten Armen vor seinem Vater und sah ihn bockig an. „Joseph, wenn ich sage, du wirst deine Mutter und mich nach Reno begleiten, dann werden wir auch nicht weiter darüber diskutieren."

„Warum kann ich nicht wie Sophie und Sarah bei Adam bleiben?"

Er zeigte dabei auf seinen Bruder, der vor dem Kamin auf den Steinen saß und schmunzelnd einen Kaffee trank. „Ich kann nicht von Adam verlangen, dass er auf euch alle aufpasst."

Joe stampfte auf und sah an die Decke. „JOSEPH…."

„Ich kann auf mich alleine aufpassen. Adam wird mich nicht bemerken."

„Das bezweifle ich Joseph und damit ist das Gespräch beendet und wenn du noch ein Wort darüber verlierst, wirst du für den Rest des Jahres nicht nur den Stall ausmisten. Hast du mich verstanden?"

Joe sah zu seinem Bruder. „Adam…..sag doch auch mal was.."

Adam blies seine Backen auf und sah in die Runde. In seinen Augen konnte man ein amüsiertes Funkeln sehen. Bevor er jedoch antworten konnte, wurde die Tür aufgerissen und Sarah stürzte herein. Kurz hinter ihr folgte eine lachende quietschende Sophie. „Wynono…"

Langsam stellte Adam die Tasse ab und sah zu seiner Schwester, die über das ganze Gesicht grinste, während Sophie weiter mit den Armen in der Luft durch das Wohnzimmer rannte. „…Das Šuŋgléška …." Sahras Hände standen nicht still und sie versuchte, die richtigen Worte zu finden, die ihr vor Aufregung entfallen sind. „….waŋná….. wóžuthi…"

Adam nahm ihre Hände in die Hand und hielt sie fest und sprach mit ihr weiter in der Sprache der Gosiute. „Winona, hole Luft und denke daran, ein Gespräch sollte nie übereilt begonnen und hastig geführt werden. Nimm dir die Zeit, den Himmel zu betrachten…suche Gestalten in den Wolken. Höre dem…."

Sarah schüttelte den Kopf und wollte gerade weiter sprechen, als sie die laute Stimme von Ben unterbrach. „Adam..Sarah..habe ich euch nicht gebeten, hier im Haus so zu reden, dass wir es alle verstehen?"

Ben stand hinter dem Sofa mit den Händen in den Hüften und sah mit einem finsteren Blick zu seinen beiden Kindern. Dann verlor er beinahe das Gleichgewicht, weil Sophie immer noch durch das Zimmer rannte und Rusty, die das Ganze als ein lustiges Spiel ansah, bellend gegen seine Beine lief. „SOPHIE…."

Da seine Tochter keine Anstalten machte, auf ihn zu hören, sah er zu Adam. „Adam, kannst du bitte deinen Hund vor die Tür bringen?"

Adam tippte sich mit den Finger gegen das Ohr. „Pa, ich kann dich nicht verstehen. Es ist zu laut."

An dem Gesicht von Adam konnte Ben genau erkennen, dass er ihn sehr wohl verstanden hatte. Er wollte sich gerade wieder Sophie zuwenden, als er noch einmal zu Sarah sah. Diese stand vor Adam und machte irgendwelche schnellen Bewegungen mit ihren Händen. Als er sah, dass sein Sohn nicht mit ihr sprach, sondern auch seine Hände benutzte, wusste er, dass sich die beiden nun in der Zeichensprache der Indianer unterhielten. „Adam, das ist nicht besser was ihr da macht, und Sarah, wo in Gottes Namen ist deine Mutter?"

Little Joe, dem der Trubel sehr gelegen kam, drehte sich um und wollte die Treppe hoch laufen, aber er wurde von Ben am Arm festgehalten. „Ich bin hier. Was ist denn schon wieder los?"

Emillia betrat mit Hoss das Haus und stellte einen Korb auf den Esstisch und sah zu ihrem Mann. „Was hier los ist? Ich habe das Gefühl, ich bin der Einzige, der hier noch vernünftig ist. Der Rest macht was er will und es ist hier …." Die nächsten Worte brüllte er so laut, dass sofort sämtliche Geräusche im Haus verstummten. „….VIEL ZU LAUT."

Abrupt stoppte Sophie und schaute mit großen Augen zu ihrem Vater. Dann rannte sie zu Emillia und presste sich an sie. Rusty duckte sich ab und lief leise knurrend zu Adam und legte sich neben ihn hin. Alle zuckten zusammen, als Hoss sich laut lachend neben Adam setzte. „Bruder, weißt du wie schön es ist, wenn man das Ganze hier nur noch als Gast erleben darf?"

Sofort bekam Hoss einen strengen Blick von Ben zugeworfen, was ihn aber nicht darin hinderte, weiter mit Adam zu sprechen. „Um was geht es denn?"

„Joe will nicht mit nach Reno."

Hoss legte die Arme übereinander und sah zu seinem kleinen Bruder, der immer noch von Ben am Arm festgehalten wurde. „Kann ich gar nicht verstehen? Wird doch sicher richtig interessant. Vier Tage mit Pa und Ma. Mal so richtig abschalten."

Auch Adam verschränkte nun die Arme und schaute zu Joe. „Du hast recht Hoss. Die Gespräche, die sie führen werden, bei den langen Spaziergängen oder wenn sie am Abend zu einer Lesung gehen."

Hoss setzte sich gerade hin und schlug Adam leicht gegen den Arm. „Adam, wohnt nicht in Reno die Familie mit dem kleinen Mädchen, dass Joe nie von der Seite gewichen ist?" Hoss kratzte sich am Kopf. „Ich komme jetzt nicht auf ihren Namen."

„Hoss…. Adam, würdet ihr beide damit aufhören." Er sah wieder zu seiner Frau, „Siehst du, was ich meine? Ich werde hier nicht mehr ernst genommen."

Inzwischen hatte Emillia Sophie auf den Arm genommen. „Ich würde eher sagen, du bist im Moment etwas….unausgeglichen."

Ben hielt die Luft an. Sarah beugte sich zu Adam und fragte ihn leise, was unausgeglichen bedeutet. Als sie die Erklärung verstanden hatte, strahlten ihre Augen. „Pa, dann geh doch mit Wynono zum Berg. Das hilft."

Hoss legte seinen Arm auf Adams Schulter und lachte gleichzeitig mit ihm los. Emillia drehte sich schnell zum Tisch und suchte etwas sehr intensiv in ihrem Korb. Sarah, die am Blick von Ben sah, dass sie etwas Falsches gesagt haben musste, schaute verwirrt zu Adam. Adam stand auf und legte beruhigend seine Hand auf Sarahs Schulter. „Pa. Joe kann ruhig auch hier bleiben. Dann könnt ihr zwei euch mal vier ruhige Tage machen."

„Eine gute Idee, Adam. Dann ist Pa auch nicht mehr so angespannt."

Joe, der gerade noch vor Aufregung neben Ben zappelte, blieb ruhig stehen und grinste leicht, als dieser ihn ansah. „Das kommt nicht in Frage."

Emillia hatte sich wieder zu den anderen gewandt. „Warum nicht?"

„Weil…." Emillia hielt Bens Blick stand. „….ich Adam nicht die Verantwortung für diesen Ameisenhaufen überlassen will, während ich mich amüsieren gehe."

Adam kam an die Seite von seinem Vater und legte seinen Arm um ihn. „Da ich sehr entspannt bin, Pa, kannst du ruhig mit Emillia nach Reno fahren außer …." Er spitze frech die Lippen und schielte zu ihm hinüber. „…du willst unbedingt mit mir auf eine kleine Visionsreise gehen, damit es dir wieder besser geht."

Ben schüttelte den Arm von Adam ab und warf allen im Haus einen bösen Blick zu und ging nach draußen. Als die Tür hinter ihm zuschlug konnten alle sich ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen.

„Adam bist du sicher, dass das Ganze nicht zu viel für dich ist? Du hast mit den Mädchen schon alle Hände voll zu tun und wir wissen doch beide, dass Joe immer für eine Überraschung gut ist."

Adam sah zu seinen Geschwistern. „Emillia macht euch schöne vier Tage. Ich werde mit der Bande hier schon fertig. Die meiste Zeit werden wir auch auf der Farm sein."

Hoss schaute ihn erstaunt an. „Ach, werdet ihr das?"

„Natürlich. Es ist doch Wochenende. Da gibt es doch sicher wieder frischen Kuchen und wir können es doch nicht zulassen, dass du den ganz alleine essen musst."

Emillia drückte Adams Hand. „Danke schön. Ben kann wirklich mal etwas Ruhe gebrauchen."

Adam nickte und sah dann zu Hoss. „Los komm jetzt. Wir haben heute noch einiges zu tun."

Hoss stand auf und schlug Adam auf den Rücken. „Hey, du vergisst wohl, dass ich nur hier bin, um dir zu helfen. Also brauchst du mich nicht so anzutreiben, nur weil du deine Arbeit nicht schaffst."

Adams Blick war nicht besser als der von Ben vor wenigen Minuten.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Adam stand vor der Post und überflog gerade den Brief von Frederic, als er aus dem Augenwinkel sah, wie die ersten Kinder das Schulhaus verließen. Da er heute länger in der Stadt gebraucht hatte, wollte er die kurze Zeit jetzt noch auf Little Joe warten, um dann mit ihm gemeinsam nach Hause zu reiten. Das Ganze kam ihm nicht ungelegen, so konnte er die Zeit nutzen, um mit seinem Bruder darüber zu reden, was er gerne machen möchte, wenn Ben und Emillia in zwei Tagen zu ihrem Kurzurlaub aufbrechen würden. Adam hatte den Brief in Ruhe durchgelesen und steckte ihn in seine Satteltasche. Von Joe war aber bis jetzt immer noch nichts zu sehen. Mit einem leichten Stöhnen machte er sich auf den Weg zum Schulgebäude, Adam war sich sicher, dass Joe schon wieder nachsitzen musste. Als er vor dem Gebäude stand, verschloss Mr. Conner gerade die Tür. „Adam. Schön dich mal wiederzusehen. Was kann ich für dich tun?"

Erstaunt sah sich Adam um. „Ich suche Joe. Ich bin mir eigentlich sicher, dass ich ihn nicht verpasst habe."

„Mr. Conner setzte sich seinen Hut auf und klemmte sich die Tasche unter den Arm, nachdem er den Schlüssel weggesteckt hatte. „Er war wie so oft, einer der Ersten, der das Gebäude verlassen hatte."

Adam blickte sich um. Das Pferd von Joe stand noch angebunden bei den Bäumen, also konnte sein Bruder noch nicht auf dem Weg nach Hause sein. „Ich danke ihnen, Mr. Conner. Dann werde ich ihn mal suchen gehen. Weit kann er ja noch nicht sein."

„Mach das, und grüße deine Eltern von mir."

Adam nickte und mit in die Seite gestemmten Händen überlegte er, wo sein Bruder sein könnte. Eigentlich fiel ihm nur ein Ort ein. Aber sollte sein Bruder wirklich schon soweit sein? Mit Rusty an der Seite lief er um das Schulgebäude zu dem kleinen Schuppen. Seine Augenbrauen gingen in die Höhe als er sah, wie sein kleiner Bruder gerade ein Mädchen küsste. Adam packte Joe an der Schulter und drehte ihn zu sich hin. „Hey, was…."

Joe sah in das böse Gesicht von Adam und verstummte. Adam blickte zu dem Mädchen, das ihn peinlich berührt ansah. „Ich glaube, es ist besser, wenn du jetzt nach Hause gehst."

„Kann ich Dianne nicht noch begleiten?"

Sein Bruder legte seinen Kopf schief und ein Blick genügte, dass Joe zu Boden sah. Adam wartete bis Dianne außer Hörweite war. „Kannst du mir mal bitte erklären, was das sollte?"

Ohne Adam anzusehen, zuckte Joe mit den Schultern. „Ist ja wohl nicht verboten, ein Mädchen zu küssen."

„Kannst du mich bitte ansehen, wenn ich mit dir rede?"

Patzig schaute Joe ihn an. „Du brauchst mich nicht so anzuknurren. Ich habe nichts falsch gemacht."

Adam zeigte mit dem Arm in die Richtung, in die das Mädchen gelaufen war. „Little Joe. Dianne ist gerade einmal zwölf Jahre alt. Du kannst froh sein, wenn sie hiervon nichts zu Hause erzählt. Sonst kann ich dir versichern, dass keine zehn Minuten später Mr. Doohan auf der Ponderosa ist und du heute noch ein sehr intensives Gespräch mit Pa im Stall haben wirst."

„Aber ich finde sie doch nett. Warum darf ich sie dann nicht küssen?"

Adam verdrehte die Augen. „Haben wir uns beide nicht mal darüber unterhalten, wie man sich gegenüber Mädchen richtig verhält?"

Trotzdem er leicht rot im Gesicht wurde, sah er Adam weiter beleidigt an. „Ja und ? Du hältst dich ja auch nicht daran?"

Völlig perplex sah Adam seinen Bruder an. „Ich mache was?"

Mit weit ausladenden Armbewegungen und einer viel zu lauten Stimme redete er auf Adam ein. „Warum sollen für mich andere Regeln gelten, als für dich? Du küsst doch auch nicht immer nur das gleiche Mädchen, und dass du Yvette nicht nur geküsst hast, habe sogar ich schon verstanden."

Es kam selten vor, dass Adam sprachlos war, aber jetzt brauchte er einen Moment, um mit Joe weiter reden zu können. „Ich bin auch keine vierzehn mehr und in Gegensatz zu dir, weiß ich, was ich tue."

Sein kleiner Bruder verschränkte die Arme und sah ihn herausfordernd an. „Ich weiß auch, was ich mache."

Adam hielt kurz die Luft an und fasste dann Joe am Oberarm und zog ihn zu den Pferden. „Lass mich los. Du bist nicht Pa."

Adam blieb stehen und schaute Little Joe wütend an. „Nein, das bin ich nicht, aber wenn du nicht möchtest, dass Pa von dem hier erfährt und du nicht doch noch mit nach Reno willst, solltest du langsam anfangen, auf mich zu hören."

Zuerst wollte Joe ihm eine deftige Antwort geben, aber der Blick von Adam schüchterte ihn doch erheblich ein. So versuchte er, ihn genauso wütend anzusehen, um dann leise murmelnd zu seinem Pferd zu laufen. „Aber irgendwann bin ich genauso groß wie du und dann hast du mir nichts mehr zu sagen."

„JOE RAUF AUF DEIN PFERD."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Joe saß auf dem Zaun und sah zu den Pferden auf der Koppel. Nach dem Vorfall vor zwei Tagen war er immer noch sauer auf Adam. Er hat doch wirklich nichts anders gemacht als sein Bruder. Dazu sagte doch Pa auch nie etwas. Also musste man doch nicht mit einem Mädchen verheiratet sein, wenn man es küssen will.  
Genervt warf er einen kleinen Stein auf die Wiese. Warum musste er auch mit zu Koko und Hoss gehen? Lieber wäre er zu Hause geblieben, obwohl er dort auch nicht gewusst hätte, was er machen sollte. Nach Gregs Tod hatte er noch keinen anderen richtigen Freund gefunden, mit dem er am Wochenende etwas unternehmen konnte. „Du bist doch nicht immer noch wütend auf mich?" Joe sah kurz zur Seite, als sein Bruder sich neben ihn an den Zaun stellte. . „Joe, sag mir nicht, dass du wirklich nicht verstehst, worum es geht?"

Wieder schmiss Joe einen Stein vor sich auf den Boden. „Es geht ja nicht nur darum. Ihr alle behandelt mich genauso wie Sophie und Sarah. Ich darf nie etwas alleine machen und muss immer sagen, wo ich gerade hin will und wehe, ich komme mal zehn Minuten zu spät nach Hause."

„Dass das nicht ganz so ist, weißt du aber auch."

„Natürlich ist das so. Ich meine, ich muss mit zu Koko und Hoss gehen und Sarah lässt du zu Aponi ins Dorf."

„Joe….auf der Ranch wärst du alleine und bei Winona sind neben den anderen Kindern im Dorf noch Aponi und Amarok."

„Warum hast du ständig Angst, ich könnte etwas anstellen?"

Adam kratze sich mit dem Finger an der Stirn. „Weil du ständig etwas anstellst."

Wütend warf Joe die restlichen Steine auf den Boden. „Little Joe. Wenn du uns mal zeigen würdest, dass du bei einer Sache bleibst und das machst, um was man dich bittet, würden wir dir auch mehr vertrauen. Aber das einzige, was du zurzeit perfekt kannst, ist, dich vor der Arbeit zu drücken."

„Das ist nicht wahr."

„Joe, wie oft bist du in letzter Zeit mit mir raus geritten?"

Joe brauchte nicht zu antworten. Dass er den Blick zu Boden richtete, reichte schon. Adam atmete tief aus und schlug Joe gegen das Bein. „Pass auf, Joe. Ich hätte da etwas für dich. Wenn du es schaffst, an dieser Sache länger als zwei Wochen dran zu bleiben, werde ich dir auch mehr vertrauen."

Die Stimme von Joe spiegelte seine mangelnde Begeisterung wieder. „Und was für eine Arbeit soll ich machen? Alle Zäune auf der West-Weide reparieren?"

Adam versuchte, sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen zu lassen.

„Komm mit."

Betont langsam sprang Joe vom Zaun und folgte seinem Bruder zu der anderen Koppel. „Siehst du das Fohlen dort?"

Immer noch gelangweilt sah Joe zu den Pferden. „Das gefleckte?"

„Genau das. Ich möchte, dass du dich um das Fohlen kümmerst und wenn du es schaffst, dass man es reiten kann, gehört es dir."

Ungläubig sah Joe ihn an. „Ich soll mich alleine um ein Fohlen kümmern?"

„Genauso sieht es aus. Es ist aus dem Dorf und Joe…" er legte eine Hand auf die Schulter seines Bruders und sah ihn freundlich an. „….Winona hat es für dich ausgesucht. Sie hat vor dem Viehtrieb gesehen, wie es geboren wurde und sich dann die ganze Zeit um es gekümmert. Aber als dein Pferd im Tal getroffen wurde, hat sie sofort an dich gedacht und Amarok gefragt, ob du es nicht haben kannst."

Unsicher schaute Joe sah zu dem Fohlen und dann wieder zu Adam. „Aber ich habe mich noch nie alleine um ein Pferd gekümmert und schon gar nicht um ein Fohlen."

Adam legte nun den Arm um Joe und ging etwas dichter an den Zaun heran. „Du kannst dich in aller Ruhe mit dem Fohlen vertraut machen. Es kann erst frühestens Anfang des Jahres von seiner Mutter getrennt werden und du kannst jeder Zeit Hoss oder mich fragen und natürlich auch Koko. Wir werden dir dann alle helfen und zur Seite stehen. Meinst du, du kannst so eine Verantwortung schon übernehmen?"

Ganz langsam nickte Joe mit dem Kopf. „Dann los und freunde dich mit deinem Pferd an." Vorsichtig kletterte Joe über den Zaun und näherte sich dem Tier und Adam lehnte sich gegen den Zaun und sah seinem Bruder dabei zu.

„Meinst du, er bekommt das hin?"

Adam richtete sich leicht auf und drehte sich etwas zu Koko, die nun neben ihm stand. „Ich denke, er braucht einfach einmal eine richtige Aufgabe. Dann wird er sich sicher langsam bewusst, was es bedeutet Verantwortung zu übernehmen und dass man über Entscheidungen nachdenken muss…..Ich habe gedacht, du bleibst länger im Dorf."

„Meine Mutter und ich haben beschlossen, dass wir heute alle unten im Dorf Abendbrot essen. Deswegen bin ich jetzt schon zurück, um alles einzupacken und euch zu holen."

„In Ordnung. „ Er stellte sich gerade hin und sah zum Haus. „Sophie müsste auch gleich aufwachen. Dann können wir uns auf den Weg machen."

Koko musste nun grinsen. „Mein Vater freut sich schon auf dich. Er will mit dir später noch am Lagerfeuer sitzen." Die Augen von Adam weiteten sich. „Habe ich mir doch gedacht, dass du noch nicht mit ihm geredet hast."

Verzweifelt blickte er sie an. „Koko was soll ich ihm denn sagen? Ich weiß doch, was die Pfeife für eine Bedeutung bei euch hat und wie soll ich ihm erklären, dass ich nicht noch einmal auf eine solche Reise gehen möchte, ohne dass er von mir enttäuscht ist." Nervös lief er am Zaun entlang. „Koko, ich kann mich bis heute nicht daran erinnern, wo ich die halbe Nacht gewesen bin und ich fand es überhaupt nicht witzig, dass ich auch nicht wusste, wo ich Sport gelassen habe."

Koko konnte mit dem Grinsen nicht aufhören. „Er war doch bei uns gut versorgt. Genauso wie Rusty."

„Du findest das Ganze sehr lustig."

Sie hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund, aber an ihren Augen konnte man immer noch sehen, dass sie weiter lachen musste. „Entschuldige, Adam…aber als du am Abend noch nicht zurück warst und meine Mutter mir gesagt hat, dass mein Vater und du die heilige Pfeife raucht, um mit dem großen Geist zu sprechen, haben Hoss und ich geglaubt, dass du im Dorf schläfst. Es konnte doch keiner ahnen, wie du auf dieses Ritual reagierst und ich stelle mir einfach vor, wie du vielleicht irgendwo gesessen und den Mond wie ein Wolf angeheult hast."

Adam blieb stehen und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. „Und genau das möchte ich mir nicht vorstellen. Deswegen will ich nicht noch einmal so die Kontrolle über mich verlieren."

Sie kam ein Stück näher und nahm seine Hand. „Es wird schon nicht so schlimm gewesen sein…." Koko versuchte ernst zu bleiben. „…sonst wüssten wir sicher schon, wo du gewesen bist."

Bevor er etwas sagen konnte, legte sie ihm ihren Zeigefinger auf die Lippen. „Wynono, du bist meiner Welt seit vielen Jahren sehr nahe, aber trotzdem fließt in deinen Adern nicht das Blut der Gosiute. Dort werden die jungen Krieger schon sehr früh mit dem Ritual vertraut gemacht und sind es somit gewöhnt, aber für dich war es die erste Reise dieser Art. Mein Vater wird sicher nicht enttäuscht von dir sein, wenn du ihm von den Auswirkungen erzählst und für ihn wirst du dadurch nicht zu einem Feigling. Ganz im Gegenteil, er wird deine Offenheit als sehr mutig ansehen und du kannst nicht abstreiten, dass dir die Reise, abgesehen von den Nebenwirkungen, gut getan hat. "

Adam wusste, dass sie recht hatte, aber der Preis dafür war ihm zu hoch gewesen. „Du wirst nicht mit ihm darüber reden?"

„Nein, und du brauchst mich auch nicht wie ein verlassener Hund anzusehen. Das wirst du mit ihm alleine klären müssen." Er atmete aus und sah in den Himmel. „Du schaffst das schon und heute Abend werdet ihr sicher nicht mit dem großen Geist sprechen."

Sie beugte sich vor und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. Adam riss die Augen auf, als er sah, wie Hoss in diesem Moment aus dem Haus kam. Er stolperte zwei Schritte zurück und stieß sehr unsanft an den Zaun. Schmunzelnd legte Hoss locker seinen Arm um Adams Schulter. „Weist du Koko, ich denke, wenn mein großer Bruder endlich mal wieder einen Samstagabend in der Stadt verbringen würde und damit meine ich, nicht einen Besuch bei Tom, dann würde er auch nicht ständig so verspannt sein."

Völlig entgeistert sah Adam Hoss an und Koko musste sich schon wieder das Lachen verkneifen. „Entschuldigt mich, Jungs. Ich gehe mal lieber die Sachen packen. Ihr könnt ja weiter über eure Verspannungsprobleme reden."

Adam sah ihr nach und konnte es nicht fassen, dass er bereits das zweite Mal innerhalb einer Woche einfach nur sprachlos war.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ben schaute noch einmal auf den Vertrag in seinen Händen und nachdem er ihn unterschrieben hatte, reichte er ihn zurück an Adam. „Den Passus mit der Vertragsstrafe hättest du dir aber sparen können."

Adam sah auf den Vertrag. „Rechnest du etwa mit Lieferproblemen?"

„Nur wenn ich meinen Sohn raus werfen muss, weil dieser, seit er aus Boston zurück ist, so frech geworden ist."

Adam legte seine Hand auf die Brust und spielte den Entsetzten. „Hätte ich etwa doch mit einem anderen Holzlieferanten den Vertrag abschließen müssen?"

„Mach nur so weiter, mein Sohn." Ben lief um den Schreibtisch herum und nahm in seinem Sessel Platz. „Wie läuft es eigentlich mit der Eisenbahngesellschaft? Liegt ihr immer noch im Zeitplan?"

Adam setzte sich auf die Kante vom Tisch und spielte mit dem Briefbeschwerer herum. „Wir schon, aber ich mache mir etwas Sorgen, ob die Strecke wirklich so zustande kommen wird."

Irritiert lehnte sich Ben zurück. „Warum sollte die Gesellschaft plötzlich mit dem Bau aufhören? Sie haben doch bereits sehr viel Geld in das Projekt investiert."

Er legte den Beschwerer wieder auf den Tisch und verschränkte die Arme. „Der Konflikt zwischen dem Süden und dem Norden spitzt sich immer mehr zu. Besonders jetzt, da Kalifornien sich zum Norden bekannt hat. Sollte es zum Schlimmsten kommen, wird der Bau sicher in den Hintergrund treten."

Langsam lehnte sich Ben vor. „Du denkst doch nicht etwa, dass es zu einem Krieg kommen wird?"

Adam zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß es nicht, aber im Moment sehe ich nur, dass sich die zwei Parteien immer mehr voneinander entfernen, statt aufeinander zuzugehen."

„Das würde für deine Firma einen erheblichen Verlust bedeuten, von den ganzen anderen schrecklichen Dingen, die dann passieren würden, ganz abgesehen."

„Das wäre nicht so wild. Wir sind vertraglich gut abgesichert und außerdem bekommen wir noch genug andere Anfragen. Aber das ganze werde ich mit Frederic durchsprechen, wenn er im Frühjahr für einige Tage nach Virginia City kommt. Wir sind bald in Fremont fertig und dann reist er weiter nach Salt Lake City."

„Du siehst darüber aber nicht gerade begeistert aus? Wird dir das doch alles zu viel?"

Er nahm wieder den Briefbeschwerer in die Hand. „Ich habe mich am Anfang gefragt, warum die Eisenbahngesellschaft Frederic den Zuschlag gegeben hat, der doch gerade erst sein Studium abgeschlossen hatte, und dann, nachdem ich mit eingestiegen bin, uns so ein großes Projekt anvertraut hat."

Sein Blick war nach unten gerichtet und Ben sah ihn mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen an. „Ja und…?"

„Ich habe mich kurz nach Weihnachten mit Mr. Sundberg in Reno getroffen und wir haben uns über den derzeitigen Stand unterhalten. Da habe ich ihn direkt danach gefragt und die Antwort hat mich überhaupt nicht begeistert." Wieder machte er eine Pause, die für Ben nur schwer zu ertragen war. „Er hat mir erzählt, dass sie sich natürlich über Frederic erkundigt haben und mit wem er zusammenarbeitet….Sie haben sich mit Mr. Francois unterhalten und der hat ihnen dann auch noch den Rat gegeben, auf Frederic einzuwirken, dass ich mit in die Firma einsteigen soll."

„Das ist doch eine ganz normale Vorgehensweise. Wir würden es doch nicht anders machen, wenn wir einen größeren Auftrag vergeben würden."

Adam legte den Briefbeschwerer zurück und stand auf. „Ich kann das aber nicht leiden. Ohne das Zutun von Frederics Vater hätten wir nicht den Zuschlag bekommen und dann wieder der erfolgreiche Versuch hinten herum, mich an ihn zu binden."

Auch Ben stand auf und lief wieder vor den Schreibtisch. „Adam, so etwas wirst du nie verhindern können. Frederics Vater ist eine Größe in diesem Geschäft und auf seine Meinung hört man und sage mir nicht, dass es nicht auch für dich schon das eine oder andere Mal von Vorteil war, dass du mein Sohn bist….." Adam setzte sich in den blauen Sessel und schaute leicht vorgelehnt zu Boden. „…und es ist die Firma von Frederic und dir und nicht die von seinem Vater. Glaubst du…."

Adam hörte schon nicht mehr zu. Seine Gedanken schweiften ab und landeten bei seiner letzten Reise zum großen Geheimnis. Was hatte da Amarok zu ihm gesagt?... Nichts, absolut nichts, von dem was uns geschieht, hätte anders sein können. Nicht einmal das unbedeutendste Detail. Es gibt einfach kein: Wenn ich das anders gemacht hätte….dann wäre es anders gekommen….Nein, das was passiert, ist das Einzige was passieren konnte und passieren musste, damit wir unsere Lektionen lernen, um vorwärts zu kommen. Alle, ja jede einzelne der Situationen, die uns im Leben widerfahren, sind absolut perfekt, auch wenn unser Verstand und unser Ego sich widersetzen und es nicht akzeptieren wollen. Treffen nicht alle vier Gesetze der Visionssuche in diesen Moment zu? Dass man keine Person einfach rein zufällig trifft? Das alles im richtigen Moment geschieht? Adam lehnte sich zurück und wusste, wenn er die ersten drei Gesetze akzeptieren will, dann muss er zuerst das vierte Gesetz befolgen. Endlich loslassen, um etwas Neues beginnen zu können.

„Adam?..." Adam sah zu seinem Vater. „Hast du mir überhaupt zugehört?"

Lächelnd stand er auf. „Das habe ich Pa und du hast mir sehr geholfen."

Ben legte seine Stirn in Falten. „Habe ich das?"

Bevor Adam etwas sagen konnte, wurde die Tür aufgerissen und Little Joe stürzte herein. Dicht gefolgt von Sarah. „Kannst du mich nicht in Ruhe lassen?"

Er drehte sich zu Sarah, die ihn mit zusammengekniffenen Augen ansah. „Táku wówiȟaya ečhúŋ kiŋ óta."

Joe ging einen Schritt auf sie zu. „Was hast du gesagt? "

„UŋzéksA."

„Winona…."

Sarah drehte sich zu Adam, der sie böse ansah. Dann lief sie zu ihm hin. „Stimmt aber."

„Adam, was hat sie gesagt? Das war doch sicher eine Gemeinheit."

Ben sah die beiden an. „Könnt ihr mir mal bitte sagen, worum es hier wieder einmal geht?"

Mit verdrehten Augen sah er an die Decke. „Ich bekomme die Tür von der Sattelkammer nicht mehr auf und Madam Neunmalklug will mir erzählen, warum es nicht geht."

„Und warum kommst du nicht einfach rein und bittest um Hilfe?"

Sarah steckte ihre Hände in die Taschen und lehnte sich ein Stück vor. „Feige und uŋzéksA."

„Winona…ich habe dir schon ein paar Mal gesagt, dass man dieses Wort nicht benutzt."

Sarah sah nach unten. „Entschuldigung."

„Zicke."

„Bin ich nicht."

Ben packte Joe an der Schulter. „Ich glaube, wir beide gehen raus und sehen uns das Problem mit der Tür an und Adam, du kannst deiner Schwester mal etwas von der Geschwisterliebe erzählen. Sonst mache ich das, aber auf meine Art."

Weit sperrte Sarah die Augen auf und sah zu Adam. „Stall?" Adam nickte nur und seine Schwester schüttelte ängstlich den Kopf. „Wynono, kann ich heute wieder bei dir im Haus schlafen?"

Adam musste grinsen. „Klar. Pack deine Sachen ein und komm dann raus. Ich sage Pa Bescheid."

Freudestrahlend rannte Sarah die Treppe rauf und Adam lief nach draußen.

Sein Vater kam gerade von der Kammer zurück. „War nur halb so wild. Jemand hat nur etwas in das Schloss gesteckt, so dass der Schlüssel nicht mehr passte."

An seinem Vater vorbei sah Adam zu Little Joe. „Mhh und ich kann mir schon denken, wer das war. Der, der morgen die Kammer aufräumen soll."

Kopfschüttelnd schaute Ben zu seinem jüngsten Sohn. „Adam, wird das hier irgendwann wieder ruhiger werden? Wenn sich das nicht bald ändert, ziehe ich zu dir in das Haus."

„Pa, du bleibst schön hier in deinem Haus und wirst das Leben um dich herum genießen und denke daran, es wird noch besser werden. Jetzt wo Koko schwanger ist..…..Opa….."

Bens Kopf fuhr herum. „Noch ist das Kind nicht da."

„Ich bin so weit."

Mit einer kleinen Tasche kam Sarah aus dem Haus gerannt und Ben sah sie fragend an. „Ich habe ihr versprochen, dass sie die Nacht bei mir verbringen darf."

Ben atmete laut aus. „Es wäre schön, wenn du mich, bevor du ihr etwas versprichst, fragen würdest."

„Pa….bitte…"

Mit zusammen gepressten Lippen blickte Ben seine beiden Kinder an. „In Ordnung, aber benimm dich."

Strahlend reichte sie Adam die Tasche. „Immer doch. Wynono, darf ich Sport in den Stall bringen?"

„Klar."

Sarah lief los und nahm Adams Pferd an den Zügeln. Aber sie ging nicht in Richtung seines Hauses, sondern zur nächsten Bank. Stellte sich darauf und kletterte in den Sattel. Mit vollem Entsetzen beobachtete Ben die Szene. „Sarah….."

Adam hielt ihm am Arm zurück, als er zu ihr hin stürmen wollte. „Lass sie. Sie weiß, was sie macht."

Ben sah ihn an. „Sie ist noch viel zu jung dafür und schon gar nicht auf deinem widerspenstigen Pferd."

„Pa, entspann dich. Im Dorf sitzen alle Kinder mit drei Jahren schon auf einem Pferd und Sport hält sich bei ihr erstaunlicherweise sehr ruhig. Sie weiß, sie darf ihn nur in den Stall bringen und nicht mit ihm irgendwohin reiten."

Ziemlich sauer stellte sich Ben vor seinen Sohn. „Du scheinst schon wieder zu vergessen, dass du nur ihr Bruder bist und ich ihr Vater. Ich wünsche, dass du so etwas vorher mit mir absprichst."

„Ich versuche, daran zu denken."

„Du brauchst nicht so zu grinsen. Ich meine das ernst."

„Ich werde dann mal."

Er lief los und ohne sich umzudrehen, winkte er seinem Vater noch zu. „Adam…..ich wünsche dir mindesten drei von deiner Sorte und dann sprechen wir uns wieder."


	63. Chapter 63

Adam legte seine Jacke über den Sattel und krempelte sich die Ärmel von seinem Hemd hoch. Für Anfang März war es bereits ziemlich warm am Tage. Während er seine Jacke in die Satteltasche steckte, fiel sein Blick auf den Saloon und er beschloss, bevor er wieder nach Hause ritt, noch ein Bier zu trinken. „Komm Rusty, wir gehen noch schnell etwas trinken." Die Hündin legte den Kopf schief als sie sah, dass Adam nicht auf sein Pferd stieg, sondern los lief. Dann drehte sie sich dreimal im Kreis und rollte sich unter Sport zusammen. Adam verschränkte die Arme und sah zu seinem Hund. „Sag mal, kann es sein, dass du über den Winter faul geworden bist? Na, dann warte ab, wenn es bald wieder richtig los geht und wir das Vieh zusammentreiben. Dann ist es vorbei mit Schlafen." Er beugte sich etwas vor und stemmte die Hände die Hüften. „Du bist ein junger Hund…..du solltest herum toben….nicht den halben Tag verschlafen."

Rustys Antwort bestand aus einem tiefen Schnaufen. Adam winkte ab und ging in den Saloon. Er trank einen großen Schluck und schloss genussvoll seine Augen, als das kühle Bier seine Kehle hinunter floss. Dann stellte er das Glas auf den Tresen und war froh, dass er beschlossen hatte, in den Saloon zu gehen. Sein Blick fiel in den Spiegel hinter dem Tresen und er musste innerlich aufstöhnen. Warum konnte er nicht einfach sein Bier in Ruhe genießen.

„Schau mal, Buck. Unsere Weichwurst hat nach dem Winter wieder den Weg nach Virginia City gefunden."

Adam legte seine Hände auf den Tresen, senkte den Kopf leicht ab und holte tief Luft. Dabei schaute er auf seine Kette und bat darum, dass sein Schutzgeist ihm die Kraft gab, sich nicht provozieren zu lassen. Danach drehte er sich langsam um und stand nun, mit den Ellenbogen auf den Tresen gelehnt, seinen beiden „Freunden" gegenüber. „Wie wenig Gehirnmasse hast du eigentlich, Mitch, dass dir nie etwas Neues einfällt."

„Mehr als du, Indianerfreund." Mitch sah auf die Kette von Adam. „Nachdem dein Bruder das Halbblut geheiratet hat, spielst du jetzt ganz und gar Indianer? Malst du dich auch an und überfällst mit den Wilden die Siedler?"

Adam gab ihm keine Antwort. Er sah ihn nur an und schüttelte kaum merkbar den Kopf. Buck schlug seinem Freund gegen den Arm.

„Hey Mitch, ich glaube, Adam spricht überhaupt nicht mehr unsere Sprache, aber du musst ihn doch verstehen, wo sonst kann man mit mehreren Frauen gleichzeitig zusammen wohnen, außer bei den Rothäuten."

Laut lachte Mitch los. „Oder er kann dort die Sachen seiner Mutter tragen, ohne das es auffällt und hat nur vergessen, heute früh die Kette wieder abzumachen. Man kann ja nie wissen, was diese Wilden so alles in ihrem Dorf treiben. Ist das richtig so? Ist das Mamis Kette?"

Mitch wollte nach der Kette greifen, als Adam blitzschnell seine Hand festhielt und dann immer stärker zudrückte, dabei verdrehte er sie Stück für Stück. Die Augen von Mitch wurden immer größer, als er sich vor Schmerzen kaum noch auf den Beinen halten konnte. Er konnte nicht leugnen, dass er es mit der Angst zu tun bekam, als er in die kalten Augen von Adam sah. „…Buck…"

Sein Freund stand ziemlich sprachlos daneben und wusste zuerst nicht, was er tun sollte. Dann jedoch stürzte er vor und wollte sich gegen Adam werfen. Dieser ließ jedoch in diesem Moment die Hand von Mitch los, um ihn aber sofort am Kragen zu packen und auf einen nahe gelegenen Tisch zu drücken. Buck hatte so viel Schwung gehabt, dass er sehr schmerzhaft mit dem Kopf gegen den Tresen knallte. Adam lag nun fast auf Mitch drauf. Seine Stimme war leise und bedrohlich. „Wenn du nicht sofort aufhörst, ständig solchen Mist von dir zu geben, bist du spätestens Ende des Jahres tot."

Dreckig grinste Mitch ihn an. „Das glaubst du doch selber nicht. Dazu bist du viel zu feige. Du konntest ja nicht mal den Mörder von diesem Jungen umlegen. Du bist und bleibst eine Weichwurst, Cartwright und jetzt läufst du auch noch herum wie ein Mädchen." Das Grinsen von Mitch wurde noch größer. „Ist das der Grund, warum dein Bruder das Halbblut geheiratet hat? Weil du lieber ein Mädchen sein willst?" Wieder lachte Mitch laut los. „Sicher erfüllen dir deine wilden Freunde alle deine geheimen Wünsche. Wie ma….."

Die Augen von Mitch waren sehr groß, als Adam ihn packte und hochriss. Dann holte er aus und schlug zu. Mitch taumelte nach hinten, aber mit einem erfreuten Lachen fing er sich relativ schnell und ging auf Adam los. Es dauerte nicht lange und die beiden hatten nicht nur drei Tische zu Bruch gebracht, sondern auch sämtliche Gläser und Flaschen, die auf den anderen Tischen standen. Als Mitchs Kräfte langsam zur Neige gingen, packte Adam ihn wieder am Kragen und drückte ihn dieses Mal auf den Tresen. Mit der andern Hand hatte er seine Waffe gezogen und hielt sie Mitch vor die Nase. „Bist du immer noch der Meinung, ich bin zu feige?"

„ADAM….steck die Waffe weg….SOFORT…"

Ganz leicht drehte Adam den Kopf zur Seite. „Irgendwann Mitch werden wir unser letztes Gespräch haben und dann wirst du jammern, dass ich dich nicht erschieße, aber es wird mir ein Vergnügen sein, den Abzug zu betätigen."

Seine Stimme war so bedrohlich gewesen, dass Mitch wusste, das Adam die Worte ernst gemeint hatte. „Wir werden sehen, wer von uns jammern wird, Cartwright."

Adam steckte seine Waffe weg, ließ Mitch los und ging zwei Schritte zurück. Mitch stellte sich gerade hin und rieb sich seine Hand. Mit den Armen übereinander gelegt, sah Adam zu Tom, der sich zwischen die beiden stellte. „Und ich habe gehofft, dass ihr in diesem Jahr endlich erwachsen geworden seid. Da ich dieses Spiel ja nun schon über Jahre kenne, werdet ihr zusammen für den Schaden aufkommen." Tom drehte sich zu dem Barmann, ohne dabei jedoch Mitch und Adam aus den Augen zu lassen. „Was denkst du? Wie viel wird der Schaden kosten?"

Der Barmann sah sich um und atmete tief aus. „Ich denke, mit dreihundert kommen die Zwei gut weg."

„Also habt ihr so viel Geld dabei?"

Mitch sah zu Boden, während Adam ihn frech angrinste und sein Geld herausholte und Tom hundertfünfzig Dollar überreichte. „Ich bekomme fünfundzwanzig noch dazu."Verwundert schaute Adam ihn an. „Strafe mein Freund. Dafür, dass ihr mal wieder den Saloon auseinander genommen habt. Irgendwann müsst ihr das ja mal lernen und wenn du die nicht hast, dann kannst du gerne eine Nacht bei mir in der Zelle verbringen."

Mürrisch reichte Adam seinem Freund das restliche Geld. Als Tom es wegsteckte schaute er zu Mitch. „Und was ist mit dir?"

Mitch sah zu Buck, der sich gerade vom Boden aufrappelte und den Kopf hielt. „Wie viel Geld hast du dabei, Buck?"

Noch leicht benommen, schaute Buck in die Runde. „Ich glaube, so achtzig Dollar."

Mitch streckte ihm die geöffnete Hand hin. Mit den Augen zur Decke gerichtet, kramte Buck sein Geld zusammen und reichte es sichtlich genervt seinem Freund, der ebenso sein Geld zusammen gesucht hatte. „Hier….Ich denke mal, wir können dann gehen oder…. Hilfssheriff?"

„Ja, das könnt ihr und ich möchte euch heute ihr auch nicht mehr sehen. Ist das klar?"

„Pahh. Auch dir wird es irgendwann an den Kragen gehen."

Mitch zog Buck am Arm aus dem Saloon. Tom wartete noch einen Augenblick und stieß dann Adam Richtung Ausgang. Kaum standen sie draußen, fauchte er ihn an. „Was soll das, Adam? Soll das jetzt die nächsten zwanzig Jahre so weiter gehen?"

Adam versuchte ruhig zu bleiben und seine Wut über Mitch und sich selbst nicht an Tom auszulassen. „Was soll ich denn machen? Nicht mehr in die Stadt gehen oder wie ein Feigling die Straßenseite wechseln, wenn ich ihn sehe?"

„Dich nicht mehr provozieren lassen."

„Tom, du weißt genau, dass das nicht möglich ist. Ich kann mir nicht alles immer an den Kopf werfen lassen. Sonst habe ich wirklich eines Tages den Ruf eines Feiglings."

Nun stand Tom mit den Händen in die Seite gestemmt vor ihm. „Aber immer noch besser, als gehängt zu werden. Ich habe deine Augen gesehen, Buddy. Sag mir nicht, dass du nicht kurz davor warst, abzudrücken."

Adam biss sich auf die Lippen und sah zur Seite. „Tom, ich wollte nur ein Bier trinken und dann wieder gehen. Ich bin sicher nicht heute früh aufgewacht und habe gesagt, das ist der perfekte Tag, um Mitch zu erschießen."

Der Hilfssheriff rieb sich mit dem Handballen über die Stirn. „Ich weiß doch auch nicht, was du machen kannst, aber ich kann doch nicht zusehen, wie du dich so provozieren lässt, dass du dafür bereit bist, einen Mord zu begehen und das wäre es gewesen, wenn du es eben durchgezogen hättest."

Adam stand vor ihm mit geschlossenen Augen, die Hand vor den Mund gelegt und atmete hörbar tief ein und wieder aus. Dann ließ er die Arme wieder sinken. „Ich sollte wirklich langsam lernen, mich einfach umzudrehen und zu gehen."

„Ich würde dir gerne helfen, Buddy, aber ich habe auch keine richtige Lösung parat, aber in den nächsten Wochen werdet ihr ja nicht aufeinander treffen. Da wirst du ja kaum Gelegenheit haben, in die Stadt zu kommen."

Adam nickte und zog sich den Hut tiefer in das Gesicht. „Ich werde mich dann jetzt auf den Weg nach Hause machen."

„Sehe ich dich noch vor dem Round up?"

Sein Freund grinste. „Was gibt es denn bei euch am Sonntag zum Essen?"

Tom lachte und hob den Finger. „Sei aber pünktlich und mach dich darauf gefasst, dass dir Sybil was erzählt, weil du dich schon wieder geprügelt hast. Denn so wie dein Auge wieder aussieht, wird es garantiert schön blau."

Adam schlug seinem Freund gegen den Arm und lief zu seinem Pferd.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

„Aydo…"

Sophie kam auf ihn zugelaufen. Adam warf seinen Hut auf die Anrichte, ging in die Hocke und breitete seine Arme aus. „Na, du kleine Maus. Kannst du dich immer noch nicht entscheiden, ob du Adam oder Wynono sagen willst?"

Sie drückte ihn und lehnte sich dann an ihn heran und zeigte ihm ihre Puppe. „Da..Aydo spielen."

Er lächelte sie an. „Heute nicht, meine Maus. Ich muss noch etwas mit Pa besprechen."

„Wynono…." Sarah kam die Treppe herunter gelaufen und warf sich ihm so in den Arm, dass sie gegen Sophie stieß, die dadurch auf den Po fiel. Sofort fing sie an zu heulen und zu schreien.

„Ohhhhh…..Heulsuse."

„Winona ….. Was soll das? Entschuldige dich bei deiner Schwester."

Adam half Sophie auf und nahm sie in den Arm. Sarah sah ihren Bruder böse an. „Das hat nicht wehgetan Die heult immer so viel."

Erstaunt blickte Adam seine Schwester an. „Hey, Sonnenschein. Was ist los?"

Sarah sah von ihrer Schwester zu Adam. „Nichts."

„Sarah. Ich glaube du gehst in dein Zimmer und denkst über das „nichts" nach."

Mit den Händen in den Taschen, mit zusammengekniffen Augen und einem finsteren Blick schaute Sarah zu ihrer Mutter, die gerade aus der Küche kam. Dann drehte sie sich um und rannte die Treppe hoch. Das Knallen der Zimmertür konnte man sicher bis zum Dorf hören. Langsam erhob sich Adam und schaute Emillia fragend an, die schmunzelnd den Kopf schüttelte. „Was ist denn mit ihr nur los? Sie war schon gestern nach der Kirche so komisch zu mir."

Emillia nahm ihm Sophie ab, die immer noch leise vor sich hin schluchzte. „Man merkt, du bist nur mit Jungs groß geworden. Dein Sonnenschein ist eifersüchtig. Du hast dich gestern früh mehr um Sophie gekümmert, als um sie."

Adam zog die Augenbrauen hoch und schaute erstaunt die Treppe hoch. „Ich habe doch nur Sophie beim Anziehen geholfen."

„Ja, und dann hast du sie noch auf den Arm genommen und zum Wagen getragen." Leise musste Emillia lachen. „Das reicht aber schon, um ein kleines Fräulein eifersüchtig zu machen. Aber mach dir keine Sorgen. Das vergeht wieder und ich habe mit ihr darüber auch schon gesprochen. Du solltest nur darauf achten, dass, wenn du etwas mit Sophie unternimmst, es sich von dem unterscheidet, was du mit Sarah machst."

Ziemlich verwundert versuchte Adam immer noch zu begreifen, wo eigentlich das Problem lag. „Das wird sowieso so sein. Sophie ist ganz anders als Winona. Sie haben überhaupt nicht die selben Interessen. Sophie ist glücklich, wenn sie mit ihrer Puppe spielen kann, während Winona am liebsten mit mir unten im Dorf ist."

Emillia setzte Sophie auf den Boden, die sich mittlerweile wieder beruhigt hatte. „Deswegen achte darauf, dass das mit den Indianer etwas Besonderes zwischen dir und Sarah ist. Wenn sie merkt, dass du nicht Sophie jetzt auch ständig mit ins Dorf nimmst, wird alles wieder gut."

Adam atmete aus und kratzte sich hinter dem Ohr. „Das war aber mit Hoss und Little Joe etwas einfacher."

„Das waren ja auch Jungs. Mädchen sind nun mal kleine Damen und sehr eigen."

„Adam…." Die Tür ging auf und Ben kam herein. „…Schon zurück? Wolltest du heute nicht am Nachmittag zu den Zäunen am Nordhang reiten?"

„Ja, schon. Aber ich habe vergeblich auf Joe gewartet. Wir waren eigentlich verabredet, aber so wie ich ihn kenne, hat er es mal wieder vergessen."

Ben hatte seine Sachen abgelegt und lief zu seinem Schreibtisch. „Nein, hat er nicht. Ich habe ihm gesagt, er kann zu Hause bleiben."

Erstaunt folgte Adam seinem Vater in das Büro. „Warum das? Ich wollte ihm noch einiges zeigen, bevor wir nächste Woche mit den Arbeiten beginnen."

Ben sah ihn nicht an. „Das brauchst du nicht. Dieses Jahr wird Little Joe dir noch nicht helfen."

Adam stand jetzt direkt vor dem Schreibtisch. Die Hände auf seinem Gurt abgestützt, den Kopf leicht schief gelegt und die Stirn in Falten gezogen. „Und warum nicht?"

Ben schob einige Blätter auf seinem Tisch von links nach rechts. „Er ist noch nicht so weit."

Nun stützte sich Adam am Schreibtisch ab und lehnte sich etwas vor. Seine Stimme war nicht laut, aber sehr bestimmt. „Und wann denkst du, ist er soweit? Wenn er fünfzig ist?"

Bens Kopf kam nach oben geschossen und er sah seinen Sohn wütend an. „Du musst nicht frech werden, mein Sohn."

Adam stellte sich gerade hin. „Dann sage mir, warum er nicht wie abgesprochen mit mir draußen arbeiten soll?"

Ben wich seinem Blick nicht aus. „Weil ich das sage."

Adam stemmte die Hände in die Seite und seine Stimme wurde lauter. „Was soll das, Pa? Das hat doch nicht etwa etwas damit zu tun, was im letzten Sommer passiert ist."

„Du wirst gar nicht die Zeit haben, um auf Joe aufzupassen. Also ist es besser, wenn wir noch zwei drei Jahre warten, bis er soweit ist."

Ben lief in das Wohnzimme und Emillia hatte sich inzwischen Sophie geschnappt und war zurück in die Küche gegangen, da sie ahnte, dass das Gespräch lauter werden würde. Völlig konsterniert schaute Adam seinem Vater nach. „Zwei drei Jahre?...Joe wird dieses Jahr fünfzehn. In dem Alter habe ich schon Pferde zugeritten und du traust Joe nicht mal zu, einen Zaun zu reparieren? Geschweige mit mir das Vieh zusammenzutreiben?"

„Du brauchst hier nicht so herumzubrüllen. Ich habe eine Entscheidung getroffen und dabei bleibt es, und du kannst Jo nicht mit dir vergleichen. Du warst mit fünfzehn bereits ein halber Mann, während Joe noch ein kleiner Junge ist."

Adam hatte seine Stimme nicht gesenkt, zu fassungslos war er gerade. „Er wird auch noch in fünf Jahren ein kleiner Junge sein, wenn du ihn nicht endlich mit anpacken lässt. Wie stellst du dir das eigentlich vor? Hoss wird mir noch dieses Jahr helfen, aber auch er rechnet damit, dass Joe endlich mehr auf der Ranch macht, so dass er sich ganz seiner Arbeit auf der Farm zuwenden kann. Kommst du dafür nächste Woche mit ins Camp?"

Sein Vater stand nun vor ihm und sah ihn genauso wütend an, wie er es tat. „Joe ist mein Sohn und wenn ich sage, er ist noch nicht so weit, dann ist er noch nicht so weit und nein, ich werde nächste Woche nicht hoch kommen. Ich fahre am Donnerstag für zwei Wochen nach Carson City. Ich treffe mich dort mit einigen Holzabnehmern. Wir wollen über die diesjährigen Verträge sprechen."

Ungläubig schüttelte Adam den Kopf. „Jetzt, zu dieser Zeit? Wo genug auf der Ranch zu tun ist, fährst du weg?"

Ben stieß seinen Sohn mit dem Finger gegen die Brust. „Du wolltest doch immer mehr Verantwortung haben. Jetzt bekommst du sie und dann ist es auch wieder nicht recht? Dann solltest du dir mal überlegen, ob du deine Spielerei mit den Bahnhöfen nicht lieber aufgibst. Dann hast du auch mehr Zeit für deine Arbeit hier."

Adam spürte förmlich, wie der böse Wolf in ihm in Angriffsstellung ging aber zum Glück hatte er sich noch so weit unter Kontrolle, dass er seinem Vater nur einen bösen Blick zuwarf, dann seinen Hut nahm und die Ranch verließ.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Als Adam mit Rusty am Abend die Farm erreichte, war er immer noch mächtig geladen. Sein längerer Ausritt hatte ihn nicht beruhigen können. Er stieg vom Pferd ab und klopfte an die Tür. Kaum hatte Hoss diese geöffnet, ging er an ihm vorbei, warf seinen Hut in die Ecke und schmiss sich auf das Sofa, wo er dann mit verschränkten Armen in das Feuer sah. Hoss zog die Schultern hoch und sah fragend zu Koko. Die schnalzte mit der Zunge und drehte sich wieder zur Küche. „Ich denke, ich werde mal einen Tee aufsetzen."

Hoss setzte sich in den Sessel und wartete darauf, dass Adam anfangen würde, zu erzählen, was ihn so aufgebracht hatte. Erst als Koko sich dazu gesellte und ihm eine Tasse Tee reichte, sah er die zwei zum ersten Mal richtig an. „Warum hat er nur solche Angst um Little Joe?"

Koko und Hoss sahen sich erneut fragend an. „Was meinst du, Adam?"

Sein Bruder schaute ihn kurz an, stellte die Tasse auf den Tisch, verschränkte die Arme und blickte wieder in das Feuer? „Und der nutzt das Ganze natürlich aus und lacht sich ins Fäustchen."

Koko setzte sich neben ihn und berührte ihn am Arm und da Adam nicht von ihr wegrückte, war sie sicher, dass ein mächtiger Sturm in ihm toben musste. „Wenn du uns sagen würdest, was genau passiert ist, können wir dir auch helfen."

Adam lehnte den Kopf zurück und schloss die Augen. „Pa möchte nicht, dass Little Joe in diesem Jahr mit mir draußen arbeitet. Er meint, er ist noch nicht so weit, aber ich bin mir sicher, es hat damit zu tun, was im letzten Jahr passiert ist. Er hat einfach Angst, dass ich ihn nicht ständig im Auge habe und die Krönung ist, dass mein lieber Vater meint, er müsste gerade jetzt für zwei Wochen nach Carson City fahren."

Adam öffnete die Augen, aber sah weiter an die Decke. „Adam, du kennst doch Pa. Er hatte doch von Anfang an immer Angst um Little Joe gehabt. Deswegen konnte Joe sich auch immer mehr erlauben, als wir zwei."

Adam schaute zu seinem Bruder und knurrte ihn an. „Und heißt das, jetzt er braucht sich nie an der Arbeit zu beteiligen?"

Er spürte, wie Koko den Druck auf seinem Arm verstärkte. „Das wollte Hoss damit nicht sagen. Was er meinte war, dass du Verständnis für sein Verhalten haben sollst."

„Das kann ich aber nicht."

„Habt ihr euch wieder angeschrien?"

„Was glaubst du denn, Hoss? Ich lasse mich doch nicht wie einen kleinen Jungen behandeln."

„Hast du nicht versucht, ihm seine Angst zu nehmen?"

Er schielte zu Koko rüber. „Nein."

„Ähhh Adam…." Hoss kratzt etwas nervös an der Lehne vom Sessel. „…..meinst du nicht, du solltest vor dem Round up noch einmal auf den Berg gehen? Ich denke, danach würdest du dann auch mit Pa in Ruhe über Joe reden können."

Ganz langsam drehte Adam den Kopf zu Hoss. „Ich brauche keinen Berg, um mit Pa besser reden zu können. Er muss einfach mal sein Baby endlich loslassen."

„Wynono…" Sie wartete, bis er sie ansah. „….ich denke, Hoss hat recht und du weißt es auch. Du hättest dich sicher nicht mit deinem Vater so gestritten, wenn der falsche Wolf in dir im Moment nicht so stark wäre. Hoss und ich spüren schon seit einigen Wochen, welcher Sturm in dir wütet und ich denke, die Schlägerei letzte Woche im Saloon hat ihr übriges getan."

Adam atmete laut aus und lehnte den Kopf wieder zurück. Warum merkte er die Unruhe, die in ihm ist, immer erst zu spät? Warum versuchte er, sie ständig zu verdrängen? Angefangen hatte es schon zu Weihnachten, als sie alle zusammen auf der Ponderosa am Kamin saßen und er sich trotz der vielen Leute sehr einsam gefühlt hatte. Dann das Gespräch mit Mr. Sundberg in Reno; dass er bis heute immer noch nicht wusste, wo er nach dem Rauchen der heiligen Pfeife gewesen ist ; der Winter, und dass er sich zu wenig körperlich betätigen konnte. Die Begegnung mit Mitch und Buck war dann der berühmte Tropfen, der das Fass zum Überlaufen gebracht hatte. Wenn er ehrlich zu sich war, hatte er darauf gewartet, seine angestaute Wut an jemanden auszulassen und sein Vater hatte ihm heute einen perfekten Anlass gegeben.

„Wynono, arbeite weiter daran, deine Gefühle mehr zu zeigen oder darüber zu sprechen, was dich beschäftigt. Dann wird es auch nicht mehr so oft passieren, dass sich so viel in deinem Herzen anstaut, dass der falsche Wolf so stark zum Vorschein kommt."

Wenn jemand ein Problem erkannt hat und nichts zur Lösung des Problems beiträgt, ist er selbst das Problem. Obwohl er seit vielen Jahren danach lebt, hat er es immer noch nicht geschafft, es für sich selbst umzusetzen. „Ich kann aber jetzt nicht weg. Frederic wollte im Frühjahr vorbeikommen. Was ist, wenn er genau in dieser Woche kommt? Wir müssen uns mal sehen. Wir haben einiges zu besprechen, das wir nicht über den Postweg erledigen können."

„Adam, sollte dein Freund kommen, werde ich dich holen. Das verspreche ich dir. Aber du musst deine Ruhe wiederfinden, sonst habt ihr nach dem Round up keine Cowboys mehr, weil du sie mit deiner Laune vertrieben hast."

Adam setzte sich gerade hin und hielt sich die Hand vor die Augen. Als er sie wegnahm, konnten Koko und Hoss sehen, wie müde und geschafft er aussah. „Ich hole dir mal etwas Kräftigeres zum Trinken, als den Tee, großer Bruder. Ich denke, du kannst jetzt einen guten Schluck vertragen."

Er stand auf und ging in die Küche. Koko nahm Adams Hand und sprach nun mit ihm in der Sprache der Gosiute. „Wynono, kann es sein, dass dich deine verlorene Nacht immer noch sehr stark beschäftigt."

Er nickte. „Du weißt, wie sehr ich es hasse, wenn ich nicht die Kontrolle über mein Handeln habe."

„Aber meinst du nicht, wenn du etwas getan hättest, was andere geschädigt , belästigt oder sogar belustigt hätte, dass du es nicht schon wüsstest?"

„Koko, immer wieder kehren meine Gedanken zu diesem Abend zurück und ich schaffe es nicht, mich zu erinnern, was in dem Wald und danach passiert ist. Ich muss ja irgendwie nach Hause gekommen sein. Und auch wenn ich sehr langsam gelaufen bin, hätte ich für den Weg niemals fast sechs Stunden gebraucht."

„Du kannst das Geschehene nicht rückgängig machen. Lebe nicht in der Vergangenheit. Lebe nicht in der Zukunft. Lebe den Augenblick. Denn das ist das einzig Wahre."

Er lächelte sie an. „Das macht es nicht besser."

„Gehe auf den Berg und du wirst sehen, danach wird es besser sein. Du wirst wieder eine klare Sicht auf die Dinge haben."

Wie sehr wünschte er sich, sie jetzt in den Arm nehmen zu können. Sich dann einfach zurückzulehnen, um so wieder sein Gleichgewicht zu finden. Inzwischen war Hoss zurückkehrt und gab seinem Bruder ein Whiskyglas. „Muss ich mir Gedanken machen über das, was ihr gerade geredet habt?"

Koko schmunzelte ihren Mann an und Adam stand auf. „Ich denke, das hier ist dein Platz und ich nehme den Sessel."

„Bleibt doch sitzen, Adam. Es war nur ein Witz."

Adam setzte sich in den Sessel. „Nein Hoss, es ist besser so. Heute würde es mir nicht reichen, nur Rusty im Arm zu halten."

Im Sessel lehnte er seinen Kopf zurück und schloss die Augen und da Hoss und Koko merkten, dass Adam noch viel mehr beschäftigte, als er ihnen erzählt hatte, ließen sie ihn in Ruhe.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Joe saß auf dem Zaun vom Schulhof. Wieder hatte er ein langweiliges Wochenende hinter sich gebracht. Zuerst hatte er sich gefreut, als sein Vater ihm gesagt hatte, er brauche nicht mit Adam zu arbeiten, aber jetzt war er doch etwas enttäuscht darüber, dass sein Vater ihm das anscheinend noch nicht zutraute. Es muss auch einen heftigen Streit zwischen ihm und Adam gegeben haben, da sein Bruder heute früh überraschend zu seinem Berg aufgebrochen ist und erst am Samstag wiederkommen wollte. Er sah zu den anderen Kindern. Noch immer hatte er keinen anderen richtigen Freund gefunden. Er verbrachte zwar mit dem einen oder anderen auch mal den Nachmittag, aber so wie mit Greg, war es nicht. Das einzige, worauf er sich jetzt immer freute, war sein Fohlen. Es ist zwar schon ganz schön gewachsen, aber Pferd wollte er noch nicht dazu sagen. Joe hätte nie gedacht, wie viel Spaß es machen würde, sich so um ein Tier zu kümmern und Adam hatte ja gesagt, er kann es behalten, wenn er sich richtig darum sorgt. Zwar dauerte es sicher noch gute zwei Jahre, bis er Cochise reiten konnte, aber diese Zeit würde er schaffen.

„Hallo, Joe."

Little Joe drehte sich leicht, um zu sehen, wer hinter ihm stand. Vor Erstaunen blieb sein Mund offen stehen und er musste zwei Mal hinsehen, wer dort war. „Jörn?"Jörn grinste ihn an. „Was machst du hier?"

„Na ich habe mich bei dir noch gar nicht bedankt, dass du mich vor Knochenbrecher Paul gerettet hast."

Joe drehte sich um und sprang vom Zaun herunter. „Du bist den ganzen Weg von Nevada City bis hier her gekommen, um dich zu bedanken?" Jörn grinste ihn frech an und nickte mit dem Kopf. „Du bist ganz schön verrückt."

„Ich hatte gerade nichts anderes vor." Er schaute zum Schulgebäude. „Wie sieht es aus? Hast du Zeit, ein wenig zu quatschen?"

Auch Little Joe sah sich um. Es war ja gerade erst einmal die Frühstückspause und er hatte den ganzen Tag noch vor sich, aber auf der anderen Seite war zu neugierig, zu erfahren, was Jörn hier wirklich macht. „Warte, ich bin gleich zurück."

Er kletterte über den Zaun und lief dann sehr langsam in das Gebäude hinein. Kurz danach kam er mit hängendem Kopf wieder zurück und holte sein Pferd. Als er auf der Höhe von Jörn war, schüttelte er leicht den Kopf, weil dieser ihn erstaunt ansah. „Lass uns erst mal außer Sichtweite sein. Mr. Conner steht noch an der Tür und sieht mir sicher nach." Joe grinste ihn von der Seite an. „Ich habe ihm gesagt, ich habe furchtbare Bauchschmerzen und will nur nach Hause."

„Und da heißt es immer, ich bin gerissen."

Die beiden Jungs liefen grinsend weiter die Straße hinunter, bis sie sich sicher waren, dass Mr. Conner sie nicht mehr sehen konnte. Dann sprangen sie auf die Pferde und preschten aus der Stadt.

Etwas später lagen sie am See auf der Wiese und genossen die Märzsonne. „Nun sag schon Jörn, was führt dich wirklich nach Virginia City?"

„Habe ich doch gesagt. Ich wollte mich bei dir bedanken."

Joe drehte sich auf die Seite und stützte sich auf seinem Arm ab. „Du hättest ja auch einfach zurück in den Hof kommen können, um mir zu helfen und nicht einfach abhauen."

Jörn setzte sich hin, zog die Beine an und lehnte sich dann auf seine Knie. „Wir beide hätten doch gegen Paul keine Chance gehabt und da ich das wusste, habe ich den Sheriff gesucht, aber ich habe ihn nicht gleich gefunden. Und dann seid ihr ja sofort mit dem Sheriff mit."

„Und ich habe mich gefragt, wer dem Sheriff Bescheid gegeben hat, dass dieser so schnell im Hof war."

Jörn sah ihn von der Seite an. „Ich wollte mit dir ja noch mal persönlich sprechen, aber ihr seid ja am nächsten Tag gleich weitergeritten."

„Und woher weißt du, dass ich aus Virginia City bin? Darüber haben wir doch gar nicht geredet."

Ein großes Grinsen breitete sich auf Jörns Gesicht aus. „Das hat mir Yvette erzählt. Ich soll auch deinen Bruder schön von ihr grüßen und sie freut sich schon darauf, wenn er mal wieder in der Stadt ist."

Nun setzte sich Joe auch auf und schaute ihn mit großen Augen an. „Du hast mit Yvette gesprochen?"

„Klar doch, und sie ist richtig nett. Sie hat…." Das Grinsen verschwand aus seinem Gesicht und seine Stimme wurde etwas leiser. Er sah wieder nach vorne auf den See. „…mir geholfen, als es sonst keiner getan hat."

Joe merkte, dass doch mehr hinter der Sache stecken musste, warum Jörn jetzt hier war. „Jörn, warum bist du wirklich hier?"

Jörn setzte sich nun in den Schneidersitz hin und zupfte einige Grashalme aus. „Ich bin abgehauen."

„Abgehauen? Warum? Hast du etwas angestellt."

Der Junge zuckte mit der Schulter. „Ja….na, eigentlich nein." Er riss wie der ein Büschel von dem Gras aus. „ Meine Mutter ist vor drei Jahren gestorben und seitdem hat sich mein Vater mehr um den Whisky gekümmert, als um die Farm und kurz nachdem ihr fort wart, ist er im Suff erschossen worden. Zuerst hat sich keiner so richtig gekümmert, was mit mir ist und ich fand es auch nicht schlimm, wenn ich Hunger hatte oder reden wollte, war ja Yvette da, aber dann hat der Sheriff das Ganze mitbekommen und er wollte mich in ein Heim stecken. Ich bin dann zu Yvette und habe sie gefragt, ob ich nicht bei ihr bleiben kann, aber sie hat mir gesagt, dass würde der Sheriff nie erlauben bei ihrem Job." Er schaute wieder zu Joe. „Na, ja dann habe ich mich daran erinnert, wie witzig unsere Begegnung war und da Yvette mir auch erzählt hat, dass dein Bruder viel netter als die anderen Männer ist, die sie kennengelernt hatte, dachte ich mir, vielleicht kann ich ja bei euch beiden bleiben. Da ich aber ziemlichen Mist gebaut habe, um hierher zu kommen, hat sich das auch erledigt."

Joe wusste erst einmal nicht, was er sagen sollte. Zu abenteuerlich fand er die ganze Geschichte und dann noch die Vorstellung, dass Jörn den ganzen Weg alleine bis nach Virginia City gekommen ist, während er seit letztem Sommer nicht mal mehr alleine zum Angeln gehen darf. „Du hast Mist gebaut?"

Jörn senkte den Kopf wieder. „Ich habe ein Pferd gestohlen."

Little Joe schnappte nach Luft. „Dafür kannst du gehängt werden."

Jörn sprach wieder ganz leise. „Ich weiß, aber was sollte ich machen. Ich wollte auf keinen Fall in das Heim und der Sheriff hatte die Tiere von der Farm an die Nachbarn verkauft. Ich konnte ja schlecht hingehen und sagen, ich will das Geld haben. So habe ich mir mein Pferd wiedergeholt, mich von Yvette verabschiedet und bin los."

„Auch wenn es dein Pferd ist, war es Diebstahl."

„Deswegen muss ich mich jetzt den Rest meines Lebens verstecken. Auch wenn ich mir sicher bin, dass Yvette nicht sagen wird, wo ich bin, wird der Sheriff mich suchen lassen." Jörn stand auf und sah ihn an. „Joe, kannst du mich nicht verstecken?"

Nun erhob sich Joe auch und steckte seine Hände in die Gesäßtaschen. „Jörn, wenn man etwas angestellt hat, muss man auch dazu stehen."

Jörn stieß gegen einen Stein. „Das weiß ich auch, aber ich habe keine Lust, am Galgen zu enden und ich dachte, du wärst nicht so wie die anderen. Du wolltest dich doch auch mit mir bei Fanny reinschleichen."

Eine Weile stand Little Joe da und überlegte, was er machen sollte. Er konnte Jörn gut leiden und sicher, er hatte eine Dummheit gemacht, aber machte er das auch nicht sehr oft? „In Ordnung, ich kann dir einen Platz zum Schlafen zeigen, aber du weißt auch, dass das nicht von Dauer sein kann."

Ein kleines Strahlen kehrte auf Jörns Gesicht zurück. „Danke, Joe das werde ich nie vergessen, was du für mich machst. Ich brauche ja auch nur was für die Nacht. Die Nächte sind nämlich noch verflucht kalt."

Little Joe kratzte sich am Hinterkopf. „Du kannst, bis mein Bruder von seinem Berg kommt, bei ihm im Stall schlafen. Danach kann ich dich bei uns verstecken, da mein Pa in den nächsten Wochen in Carson City ist und meine Ma nicht in den Stall geht, wenn es nicht sein muss."

„Und ich dachte, auch du hast keine Eltern mehr und lebst mit deinem Bruder zusammen?..." Jörn ließ die Schultern sinken und sah ihn traurig an. „…Vielleicht sollten wir das Ganze dann doch lassen. Ich will nicht, dass du meinetwegen Ärger mit deinen Eltern bekommst."

Mit der Faust schlug Joe gegen die Brust von Jörn. „Blödsinn, wir machen das jetzt so und jetzt zeige ich dir, wo wir super Fische fangen können."

Joe zog ihn kurz am Arm und lief zu den Pferden und mit einem Lächeln folgte ihm sein Freund. „Dein Bruder hat einen eigenen Berg?"

Little Joe lachte laut, als er auf sein Pferd stieg. „Das werde ich dir alles erzählen, da ich denke, dass meine Bauchschmerzen noch länger anhalten werden.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Adam stand vor der Post und sah die Briefe durch. Da sein Vater seit vorgestern in Carson City war, hatte er sich spontan entschieden, bevor er nach Hause reiten würde, noch einen kurzen Stopp in der Stadt einzulegen. Aber als er die Briefe durchgesehen hatte, sah er, dass er sich das auch bis Montag hätte aufheben können. Jetzt wollte er nur noch nach Hause und ein warmes Bad nehmen, sich etwas ausruhen und dann am Abend mit einem guten Buch die Ruhe vor dem Kamin genießen. So schlenderte er langsam zurück zu seinem Pferd und sah zu Rusty, die mit hängendem Kopf neben ihm lief. „Was ist los? Du willst mir doch nicht sagen, dass dich die Tage auf dem Berg so geschafft haben? Hättest du nicht die ganze Zeit Kaninchen gejagt, wärst du jetzt auch nicht so erledigt." Rusty hob nicht einmal den Kopf sondern lief einfach weiter.

„Wynono."

Mit einem Lächeln breitete er die Arme aus und sah, wie Sarah auf ihn zu gerannt kam. Er hob sie hoch und drehte sich um die eigene Achse. „Hallo, mein Sonnenschein. Was macht ihr denn in der Stadt?"

Er lief Emillia, die Sophie an der Hand hatte, entgegen, während er mit ihr sprach. „Mum hat was zu besprechen."

„Hallo, Adam. Warst du bei der Post?" Er nickte. „Oh danke, dann kann ich mir den Weg sparen und gleich zur Kirche gehen."

Erstaunt hob Adam eine Augenbraue an. „Heute zur Kirche?"

„Wir wollen noch einiges für das Osterpicknick besprechen."

Leise flüsterte ihm Sarah ins Ohr, dass das Ganze sicher sehr langweilig werden würde, aber sie war nicht so leise, dass es Emillia nicht mitbekommen hat. „Sarah, sicher werden noch andere Mädchen heute dabei sein."

Ihre Tochter verzog das Gesicht. „Die sind aber alle uŋzéksA."

„Winona…."

Sie legte ihre Arme um seinen Hals und drückte sich an ihn. „Ich darf doch nicht blöd sagen."

„Aber das ist auch nicht besser."

„Versteht doch keiner."

Adam sah zu Sophie, die gähnend neben Emillia stand. „Emillia was sagst du dazu, wenn ich die Mädchen mit nach Hause nehme? Dann kannst du in Ruhe zu deiner Besprechung gehen."

„Adam, das kann ich nicht annehmen. Du siehst ziemlich geschafft aus."

Adam lächelte und Emillia konnte seit Wochen es wieder auch in seinen Augen sehen. „Nur äußerlich . Sonst bin ich völlig erholt. Die Tage haben mir gut getan."

Etwas zierte Emillia sich noch. Zu hin und her gerissen war sie von dem Angebot. Sie wusste aber auch, obwohl die Tage ihn immer gut taten, wie anstrengend sie auch waren. „Adam, ich weiß nicht…"

Adam setzte Sarah wieder ab und drückte Emillia die Post in die Hand und nahm dafür Sophie auf den Arm. „Deine kleine Maus schläft doch schon fast im Stehen ein. Ich kann mich heute Abend dann ausruhen."

Sie steckte die Post in ihren Korb und sah ihn dankend an. „Dafür kommst du aber heute Abend zum Essen noch schnell rüber. Einverstanden?"

„Das mache ich.

Wo ist Joe eigentlich?"

Emillia senkte leicht die Augen. „Der ist beim Angeln."

Adam konnte ein leichtes Schmunzeln nicht verbergen. „Alleine?"

Sie sah wieder nach oben und klemmte sich den Korb fester unter den Arm. „Ich denke, wenn dein Vater wieder zurück ist, sollten wir uns nochmal darüber unterhalten, dass Joe kein kleiner Junge mehr ist."

Er nahm die Hand von Sarah. „Und dieses Mal, Emillia, wird das Gespräch ruhiger verlaufen."

Sie gab ihren beiden Töchtern noch einen Kuss und sah Adam liebevoll an. „Bis später und ich werde dich so schnell wie möglich, von den beiden wieder befreien."

Sie nickten sich beide zu und Adam lief weiter zu seinem Pferd. „Wynono, kann ich dann wieder mit deinen Bahnhöfen spielen?"

Adam grinste in sich hinein. Mit dem Puppenhaus, das Pa ihr gebaut hatte, spielte sie kaum, aber mit seinem ersten Modell von dem Bahnhof konnte sie sich stundenlang beschäftigen. „Wenn du wieder so vorsichtig bist, wie beim letzten Mal."

„Bin ich." Plötzlich ließ sie seine Hand los. „Da ist Koko."

Hoss Frau kam gerade aus dem Laden von Mr. Olsen. Sarah rannte los und fiel, wie bei Adam vor wenigen Minuten, nun Koko in den Arm. Als Adam seine Schwägerin erreichte, lächelte er und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. Koko sah erstaunt zu Sophie und Sarah. „So wie du aussiehst, bist du doch gerade erst vom Berg zurück."

Adam grinste über das ganze Gesicht. „Und? Kann ich dann nicht den Nachmittag mit zwei hübschen Mädchen verbringen:"

Sie legte ihre Hand auf seine Wange und sah ihn zärtlich an. „Man spürt es nicht nur, man sieht es dir auch an, dass es dir wieder besser geht."

Er nahm ihre Hand und küsste ihre Handinnenfläche. „Ich muss dir danken, dass du mich immer wieder auf den richtigen Weg zurückbringst."

Sie lachte. „Ich schubse dich nur in die Richtung. Den Rest machst du alleine."

Koko schaute wieder zu den beiden Mädchen. „Willst du mit ihnen gerade zu dir?"

„Yep. Emillia trifft sich mit einigen anderen Damen, um über das Osterpicknick zu reden. Da dachte ich mir, ich nehme die zwei mit, damit sie ihre Ruhe hat."

„Und alle auf deinem Pferd?….Wynono…wann fängst du an, auch mal an dich zu denken?"

Er kratze sich mit dem Finger am Nasenflügel. „Habe ich das nicht die letzten vier Tage. "

Sie reichte Sarah die Hand. „Dann fahren wir mit meinen Wagen. Und kein Widerspruch."

„Das würde ich nie tun."

Er nahm die andere Hand von Sarah und gemeinsam liefen sie zu dem Wagen von Koko.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Die Kutsche erreichte Virginia City. Sie lehnte sich zurück und sah zu ihrem Bruder und zu Giovanna. Vielleicht war es doch keine so gute Idee gewesen, die beiden hierher zu begleiten. Der Brief, den sie von Adam erhalten hatte, hätte nicht förmlicher sein können, aber Giovanna hatte sie überredet, mit einer neuen Anstellung bis zum Sommer zu warten, so dass sie noch etwas Zeit zusammen verbringen konnten und als sie dem zugestimmt hatte, hatte sie ja noch nicht geahnt, dass sie bis nach Ostern in Virginia City bleiben würden. Auf der einen Seite freute sie sich, ihn wiederzusehen, aber auf der anderen Seite sollte sie sich endlich damit abfinden, dass sich seit Boston anscheinend nichts verändert hatte.

Sie holte tief Luft und nahm sich vor, die nächsten Wochen mit so viel Würde wie möglich zu überstehen. Danach musste sie aber wirklich anfangen, ihn zu vergessen und ein Leben ohne ständig an ihn zu denken, zu führen. Sie machte sich ja sonst lächerlich, wenn irgend jemand es mit bekommen würde, dass sie seit fast sieben Jahren in einen Mann verliebt ist, der aber aus irgendwelchen, ihr nicht bekannten Gründen, nicht zu seinen Gefühlen stehen kann. Die Kutsche hielt an und Frederic half seiner Frau und ihr beim Aussteigen. Mit einem lauten Hurra sprang Riccardo hinter ihr aus dem Wagen.

Bridget sah sich um und ihr Herz blieb stehen. Nun kannte sie den Grund, warum er nicht dazu stehen konnte. So wie es aussah, hatte er sie die ganze Zeit in Boston belogen. Sie brauchte nicht zwei Mal hinzusehen, um Adam zu erkennen und zu sehen, wie glücklich er war. Die Frau, die gerade ihre Hand auf seine Wange legte, war unverkennbar eine Indianerin und somit sicher Koko. Wie konnte sie nur glauben, dass er in den letzten Jahren genauso an sie gedacht hatte, wie sie an ihn. Sie blickte zu der Kutsche. Ihre Tasche befand sich noch bei dem anderen Gepäck. Sie holte wieder einmal tief Luft und sah erneut zu ihm, wie er gerade mit seinen zwei Kindern und Koko auf sie zu kam und als sie sah, dass Koko unverkennbar schwanger ist, war es beschlossene Sache.

Sie würde wieder in die Kutsche steigen und es ihrem Bruder und Giovanna zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt erklären. So drehte sie sich zur Kutsche, um wieder einzusteigen.


	64. Chapter 64

In dem Moment, als sie sich zur Kutsche drehte, konnte sie hören, wie Frederic Adams Namen sagte. Sie verharrte in der Bewegung und schloss die Augen. Sie wusste, sie hatte den Zeitpunkt verpasst, um einen einigermaßen würdevollen Abgang hinzulegen. So wendete sich Bridget wieder zu den anderen.

„Adam? Ich kann es nicht glauben."

Frederic schaute zwei Mal auf die Person, die ihm gerade entgegen kam. Der Blick von Adam ging zur Postkutsche, als er seinen Namen hörte und er blieb stehen. Auch er brauchte eine kurze Zeit, bis er begriffen hatte, wer da vor ihm stand. Er ließ Sophie von Arm hinunter und mit einem breiten Grinsen begrüßte er seinen Freund. „Frederic, du verrückter Hund. Du wolltest doch ein Telegramm schicken, wenn du kommst."

„Ich habe meine Pläne spontan geändert."

Er drehte den Kopf leicht und zeigte damit auf Giovanna und Bridget und erst jetzt registrierte Adam, dass sein Freund nicht alleine angereist war. Sofort verspannte er sich innerlich. Auf alles war er vorbereitet gewesen, wenn Frederic und er sich getroffen hätten. Er hatte sogar gehofft, dass er Giovanna und Riccardo sehen würde, aber mit IHR hatte er nicht gerechnet. Adam spürte förmlich, wie er innerlich mindestens zehn Schritte zurück wich. Ohne es bewusst wahrzunehmen, hatte er seine Hand auf die Kette gelegt. Dann wendete er sich Giovanna zu. Mit einem freundlichen Gesicht und einem Kuss auf die Wange, begrüßte er sie. Auch Bridget hieß er mit einem Kuss auf die Wange willkommen, aber so schnell wie der Anstand es zuließ, und ohne ihr in die Augen zu sehen, wendete er sich Frederics Sohn zu. „Hallo, Riccardo. Schön, dich endlich wiederzusehen."

Riccardo schaute ihn schief an. Sein Vater hatte ihm viel von seinem Patenonkel erzählt und auch immer Teile aus den Briefen vorgelesen, aber er hatte nie geglaubt, dass der beste Freund seines Vaters ein richtiger Cowboy ist. Er strahlte über das ganze Gesicht und reichte ihm die Hand. „Hallo, Onkel Adam."

Adam schob Ricardos Hut zurecht. „Darf ich euch Koko vorstellen…" Er zeigte auf Koko und hob seine kleine Schwester wieder hoch. „..diese kleine Maus hier ist Sophie und das ist…. „ Mittlerweile hatte sich Sarah dicht an ihn heran gestellt und er legte seinen Arm um sie herum. „…..Winona."

Nachdem Frederic Koko und die Kinder begrüßt hatte, sah er ihn erstaunt an. „Adam, warum hast du mir nie geschrieben, dass du eine Familie hast?"

Adams Gesichtsausdruck war ziemlich perplex, als sein Blick zwischen Frederic und Koko hin und her ging. „Familie? …." Dann lachte er kurz auf. „Nein, Koko ist meine Schwägerin und die zwei jungen Damen hier, sind meine Schwestern."

Bridget fühlte förmlich, wie sich ihre Gesichtsfarbe änderte. Die ganze Sache war ihr sehr unangenehm und so, wie Adam sie angesehen und begrüßt hatte, war er über Frederics spontane Idee überhaupt nicht begeistert gewesen. Sie war sich sicher, die nächsten Wochen werden die schlimmsten sein, die sie seit langem gehabt hatte. Auch wenn seine Begrüßung ihr gegenüber sehr kühl gewesen war, hatte es ausgereicht, dass sich ihre Gefühle für ihn wieder verstärkt haben.

„Schwestern?.." Nun musste auch Frederic lachen. „….Adam, du hast dich nicht verändert. Noch immer lässt du wesentliche Dinge, die dich betreffen aus. Das hättest du ruhig einmal schreiben können."

Etwas verlegen kratzte sich Adam hinter dem Ohr und kniff ein Auge zu. „Muss ich irgendwie vergessen haben."

Frederic schlug ihm gegen den Arm und sah auf seine Hand, als ihm eine kleine Staubwolke entgegen kam. „Bitte Adam, sage mir nicht, dass du jeden Tag so herumläufst und auch so mit Mr. Sundberg redest? Sag bitte, dass du gerade aus deinem Tal oder was auch immer du hier für ein Ort hast, kommst."

Adam brauchte nicht an sich herunter zusehen, um zu wissen, welchen Eindruck er auf Frederic und die anderen machen musste. Und die Spuren der Schlägerei mit Mitch waren auch noch nicht ganz verschwunden. „Frederic, du weißt doch, wir Wilden laufen alle hier so herum."

Frederic öffnete den Mund, aber bevor er etwas sagen konnte, legte Adam ihn beruhigend seine Hand auf die Schulter. „Hier ist es kein Tal, sondern ein Berg und ja, ich bin gerade erst zurück."

Erleichtert atmete Frederic aus. „Dann werde wir dich nicht weiter aufhalten, da ich weiß, wie groß dein Hunger danach immer ist. Kannst du uns sagen, wo wir das Hotel finden können?"

„Hotel? Du glaubst doch nicht, dass ich dich in einem Hotel wohnen lasse. Selbstverständlich wohnt ihr bei mir."

Frederic sah kurz nach unten. „Adam, wir werden nicht nur ein paar Tage hier bleiben. Ich musste unsere Pläne ändern, da es in Salt Lake City Probleme gibt und ich weiß nicht, ob dein Vater damit einverstanden ist, dass wir auf jeden Fall bis nach Ostern hier bleiben werden."

Adam legte die Arme übereinander. „Es gibt Probleme in Utah?"

„Das erzähle ich dir später, wenn wir uns auch über die ganzen anderen Sachen unterhalten, die die Eisenbahn betreffen."

„ Gut, dann last uns gehen."

Sein Freund hielt ihm am Arm fest. „Adam, was wird dein Vater sagen, wenn wir jetzt alle so lange bei euch wohnen werden?"

„Ihr wohnt nicht bei ihm, sondern bei mir."

Frederic ließ ihn nicht los und schaute zu Koko. „Ähh Adam. Es ist aber ein Haus und kein ….na, ja.."Er flüsterte jetzt. „..Zelt."

Kopfschüttelnd und lachend lief Adam los. Sie besorgten sich noch einen Buggy und machten sich auf den Weg.

Frederic, Giovanna und Bridget folgten mit dem Buggy, Koko und Adam in ihrem Wagen. Die Kinder saßen mit Rusty auf der Ladefläche hinter ihnen. Adams Blick war starr geradeaus gerichtet. Er hatte, seit sie die Stadt verlassen hatten, keinen Ton mehr gesagt. Koko lehnte sich ein Stück zu ihm rüber. „Sie ist hübsch."

Er sah sie nicht an und gab ihr keine Antwort. „Adam…"

„Ich möchte nicht darüber reden."

Koko drehte sich um und schaute zu den Kindern. Danach sprach sie mit ihm in ihrer Sprache weiter. „Stecke sie wieder zurück."

Jetzt schielte er doch zu ihr hinüber. „Was soll ich zurückstecken?"

Sie setzte sich etwas schräg hin. „Die Steine, die du anscheinend von dem Berg noch in deiner Tasche hast und jetzt gerade wieder um dein Herz legst."

„Er hat nicht gesagt, dass er sie mitbringt."

„Nun ist sie aber da und du solltest dich darüber freuen, dass du eine erneute Chance bekommen hast."

Er holte kurz Luft. „Ich bin nicht darauf vorbereitet."

Koko legte sich die Hand vor die Augen. „Ganz ehrlich, Wynono, vielleicht sollte ich Bridget sagen, sie soll ihre Sachen erst gar nicht auspacken, sondern ganz schnell das Weite suchen. Ich kann doch nicht so einfach zusehen, wie du sie behandelst. Schon, so wie du sie begrüßt hast. Ein Eisblock strahlt mehr Wärme ab, als du in diesem Moment."

„Du weißt ganz genau, dass ich versuche, mit der ganzen Sache abzuschließen."

Koko konnte nicht verbergen, wie geschockt sie war. „Du bezeichnest Bridget als Sache? Sie kann wirklich nur froh sein, dass sie heute erst eingetroffen ist. Wenn sie vor deinem Besuch auf dem Berg angekommen wäre, hättest du sie sicher eigenhändig wieder in die Kutsche gesetzt und diese dann von außen verriegelt."

Adam sah sie von der Seite an. „Ich habe sie nicht gebeten, zu kommen."

„Ich glaube, wir nutzen nun lieber die Kräfte der Stille, um den Sturm in unseren Herzen zu bändigen."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Riccardo saß im Wagen gegenüber von Sarah. „Ist sie eine echte Indianerin?"

„Nicht ganz. Ihre Mutter ist eine Weiße."

Er sah hoch zu Adam und Koko, die sich anscheinend über irgendetwas stritten, aber er verstand kein Wort von dem, was sie sagen. „Kannst du verstehen, was sie sagen?"

„ Ja, kann ich .Das ist die Sprache der Gosiute."

Riccardo sah wieder zu Adam. „Ich habe mir deinen Bruder ganz anders vorgestellt. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass er ein Cowboy ist, wenn er wie mein Vater für die Eisenbahn arbeitet."

„Die Ranch ist seine Arbeit. Die Bahnhöfe baut er meistens nur am Abend."

„Ich wünschte, mein Dad würde auch auf einer Ranch arbeiten, aber er reitet ja nicht mal gerne."

„Kannst du reiten?"

Nun schaute Riccardo sie voller Stolz an. „Das haben mir die Arbeiter auf der Baustelle beigebracht. Hast du schon mal auf einem Pferd gesessen?"

Sarah verschränkte die Arme. „Natürlich. Auch schon auf Sport…." Sie zeigte auf das Pferd von Adam, das an dem Wagen angebunden war.„…und der ist nicht einfach."

Riccardo lehnte sich zurück. „Das werden sicher super Tage hier." Mit dem Kopf leicht gesenkt und mit einem bittenden Blick schaute er sie wieder an. „Kannst du mir das Indianerdorf mal zeigen oder ist es verboten, dorthin zu gehen?"

„Möchtest du das wirklich?"

„Na, klar. Ich habe noch nie ein Dorf gesehen oder mit einem Indianer gesprochen."

Nun strahlte Sarah über das ganze Gesicht, dass es da jemanden gab, der sie nicht auslachte, dass sie mit Indianern befreundet ist. „Ich kann dir auch die Wildpferde zeigen."

Frederics Sohn setzte sich wieder gerade hin. „Auch wie sie zugeritten werden?"

„Das macht Wynono, aber erst nach dem Round Up."

„Wynono? Ist das auch ein Indianer?"

Sarah lachte. „Nein, das ist Adam."

Verwirrt sah Ricardo zu Adam. „Ich werde es dir später erzählen. Wir sind da."

Sie hielten vor dem Haus von Adam und die Kinder sprangen von dem Wagen herunter. „Wynono. Können Riccardo und ich Sport in den Stall bringen?"

Adam nickte ihr nur zu und nahm Koko Sophie ab, die auf ihrem Arm eingeschlafen war. Dann half er seiner Freundin vom Wagen und Frederic kam an seine Seite. „Das ist dein Haus?"

„Ja."

„Und du wohnst hier alleine?"

„Mit Rusty, meinem Hund."

Bridget, die neben ihrem Bruder stand, konnte sich den nächsten Satz nicht verkneifen. Noch zu enttäuscht war sie von Adams Verhalten in der Stadt. „Und wie viel Dienstpersonal benötigst du für dieses" kleine" Haus?"

Adams Kopf fuhr herum. „Ich habe keine, aber wenn du nicht ohne kannst, kann ich ja in der Stadt nachfragen, ob es extra welche für dich gibt."

Koko pustete tief durch. „Ich denke, ich nehme dir Sophie ab und du hilfst Frederic beim Abladen des Gepäcks…Wynono."

Koko warf Adam einen Blick zu, der ihm sehr deutlich zeigte, was sie gerade von ihm hielt. So gab er ihr Sophie und lief zu dem anderen Wagen. Frederic sah verwundert zu den beiden Frauen. Giovanna stemmte ihre Hände in die Seite. „Ich habe dir gesagt, du sollst ihm schreiben. Du weißt doch, dass er Probleme mit deinen spontanen Ideen hat."

„Das ist doch Blödsinn. Er hat mir mehr als einmal geschrieben, wie sehr er sich wünscht, dich und Riccardo wiederzusehen."

Giovanna verdrehte die Augen. „Ich denke, du gehst Adam helfen."

Koko sah zu Bridget. „Ich weiß nicht, welche Worte ich jetzt an dich richten kann, damit du ihn etwas verstehst."

Bridget schüttelte leicht den Kopf und lächelte. „Das brauchst du nicht. Ich kenne ihn und weiß, wie sehr es hasst, so unvorbereitet zu sein."

„Das ist trotzdem kein Grund so unhöflich zu sein."

Koko legte sich Sophie auf die andere Seite der Schulter. „Soll ich sie dir abnehmen?" Dankend nahm Koko das Angebot an. Zu sehr hatte sie Adams Verhalten aufgeregt. „Wann ist es denn soweit?"

Mit einem glücklichen Gesicht streichelte sich Koko mit der Hand über den Bauch. „So in sechs bis acht Wochen."

Frederic und Adam liefen mit den Taschen an den drei Frauen vorbei. „Kommt ihr?"

Frederic hatte kurz angehalten, während Adam weiter gelaufen war. Die Frauen sahen sich an und folgten ihm dann in das Haus.

Giovanna sah sich um und ihre Augen wurden immer größer. Dann beugte sie sich zu ihrer Freundin und sprach ihr sehr leise ins Ohr. „Ich würde mir das mit Adam nochmal genau überlegen. Du würdest den Rest deines Lebens mit Fenster putzen verbringen."

Genauso leise fiel ihre Antwort aus. „Ich denke, darüber muss ich mir keine Gedanken mehr machen."

„Ich zeige euch gleich eure Zimmer."

Adam lief die Treppe hoch und die anderen folgten ihm und Koko machte sich auf den Weg in die Küche. „Und ich gehe euch mal einen Kaffee machen."

Bridget sah sich im oberen Bereich um. „Adam, wo kann ich deine Schwester hinlegen. Ich vermute mal, sie wird noch eine Weile schlafen."

Er zeigte auf eine Tür. „Dort in meinem Zimmer. Leg sie einfach auf das Bett."

Ohne weiter auf sie zu achten, zeigte er Frederic und Giovanna ihr Zimmer. „Riccardo kann das Zimmer neben euch haben und Bridget das gegenüber. Ich werde mich schnell etwas frisch machen und dann schauen wir mal, was meine Küche sagt."

Frederic hielt seinen Freund fest, als dieser das Zimmer verlassen wollte „Adam, wir hätten wirklich im Hotel wohnen können. Ich wollte dich nicht so überfallen."

Adam senkte den Kopf und rieb sich mit zwei Fingern am Nasenflügel entlang. Dann sah er wieder zu Frederic und Giovanna. „Nein, Frederic. Es ist alles in Ordnung. Ich muss mich bei euch entschuldigen, aber so wie es aussieht, habe ich immer noch meine Probleme mit euren plötzlichen Planänderungen. Ich freue mich, dass ihr hier seid."

Frederic schlug seinem Freund gegen den Arm und beide sahen sich versöhnlich an.

Bridget legte Sophie in das Bett und deckte sie zu. Sie setzte sich an den Rand, sah ihr noch ihr eine Weile beim Schlafen zu und ging ihren Gedanken nach. Dann schüttelte sie den Kopf, als ob sie somit ihre unsinnigen Gedanken vertreiben könnte. Bridget holte tief Luft und schaute sich um. Sie konnte nicht verhindern, das sie etwas schmunzeln musste. Auch hier oben hatte Adam sich ein großes Fenster eingebaut. Sie stand auf und schaute auf die Berge und überlegte, wie es wohl ist, wenn man am Morgen aufwachte und das erste was man sah, waren die Berge, die durch die Sonne hell erstrahlten. Auch jetzt am Nachmittag, war es ein atemberaubender Anblick. Sie legte ihre Arme um ihren Oberkörper und holte tief Luft. Sie hätte nicht gedacht, wie beruhigend so eine Aussicht sein konnte. Ein Lächeln erschien auf ihren Lippen. Vergessen war die Wut und Enttäuschung, die sie bis eben noch verspürt hatte. Dann jedoch hielt sie die Luft an und alles in ihr verspannte sich. In der Scheibe des Fensters konnte sie die Silhouette von Adam sehen. Wie lang stand er schon hinter ihr an Tür und beobachtete sie?

„Ich vergesse hin und wieder auch die Zeit, wenn ich auf die Berge sehe."

Langsam drehte Bridget sich um und schaute ihn nur an. Kurz schloss sie die Augen und fragte sich was es nur war, dass sie ihn die ganze Zeit nicht vergessen konnte. Sie hatte wirklich gehofft, mit den Jahren würde sie in der Lage sein, auch mal mit einem anderen Mann auszugehen, aber meistens ist es nur bei einer Verabredung geblieben. Ständig hatte sie die Männer mit ihm verglichen und auch jetzt, so wie er nun vor ihr stand, hatte sie Mühe, ihre Gefühle unter Kontrolle zu halten und ihm nicht einfach um den Hals zu fallen und zu sagen, wie sehr sie ihn vermisst hatte. Dabei würde ihre Mutter die Hände über den Kopf zusammenschlagen, so wie er aussah. So schlimm hatte er nicht mal ausgesehen, wenn er in Boston aus dem Tal gekommen war. Vielleicht lag es auch daran, was für Sachen er an hatte, und dass er einen Waffengurt umgeschnallt hatte.

„Es tut mir leid, Bridget, dass ich so unhöflich zu dir war. Natürlich freue ich mich, dich wiederzusehen."

Er kam auf sie zu und nahm sie in den Arm. Als er spürte, wie sie sich an ihn lehnte, sah er zu den Bergen, um dann die Augen zu schließen, damit er den Augenblick ganz und gar genießen konnte. Mit einem Mal öffnete er sie jedoch wieder. Sein Kiefer tat ihm weh, weil er die Zähne so stark aufeinander gepresst hatte. Er konnte diese Gefühle nicht zulassen. Er war noch nicht so weit. So löste er sich aus der Umarmung und sah sie freundlich an. „Was führt dich nach Nevada? Hast du hier eine neue Stellung bekommen?"

Noch etwas erstaunt über seine plötzliche Stimmungsänderung, musste sie sich erst einmal räuspern. Hatte sie sich das etwa gerade nur eingebildet oder hatte Adam sie bei der Umarmung nicht stärker festgehalten und an sich gedrückt, als es sich eigentlich für eine freundschaftliche Umarmung schickte? Hatte er ihr nicht über ihren Rücken gestreichelt? Wenn sie sich das alles wirklich nur eingebildet hatte, sollte sie darüber nachdenken, ob sie nicht lieber eine Stelle in Frankreich oder England suchen sollte. Weit weg von ihm. „Giovanna hatte mich gebeten, erst nach dem Sommer etwas Neues zu suchen. Wir wollten die Zeit ausnutzen. Wer weiß, wann wir uns das nächste Mal wiedersehen. Aber ich werde jetzt schon damit anfangen, zu schauen, wo eine Lehrerin gebraucht wird."

„Es war also eine richtige Entscheidung, dass du die Ausbildung gemacht hast? Du bereust es nicht?"

Bridget legte den Kopf leicht schief. Was wollte er jetzt von ihr hören? Dass sie lieber die letzten Monate noch mit ihm in Boston verbracht hätte? „Nicht eine Minute. Es macht mir so viel Freude, mit den Kindern zu arbeiten, auch wenn sie sich erheblich unterscheiden, von denen aus Boston. Wenn ich gedacht habe, dort in meiner Schule waren sie schon ganz schön gerissen und frech, dann sind sie im Vergleich zu den Kindern hier im Westen Musterschüler gewesen."

Mit einem Lachen legte er die Arme übereinander. „Ja, die Kinder hier legen einen raueren Ton an den Tag, als die aus Boston. Aber das brauchst du hier auch. Sonst wirst du dich später nicht durchsetzen können."

„Das habe ich gemerkt. Wenn ich am Tag nur eine Schlägerei unterbinden musste, konnte ich mich schon glücklich schätzen ….." Sie machte eine kleine Pause. „….und du? Hast du deine Entscheidung bereut, dass du wieder nach Hause gefahren bist? Gerade, nachdem du dich über die Hochzeit deines Vater so geärgert hast?"

Mit einem liebevollen Gesicht sah er zu Sophie in seinem Bett und dachte an Winona. „Nein. Ich habe es auch nicht bereut, und dass mein Vater Emillia geheiratet hat, war das Beste, was er machen konnte."

Er sah wieder zu ihr und musste schlucken, als sich ihre Blicke trafen. Es war gar nicht gut, dass sie sich gerade hier in seinem Schlafzimmer unterhielten. Das machte für ihn die Sache nicht gerade leichter und als ob sie seine Gedanken erraten hatte, drückte sie noch einmal seinen Arm und lief zur Tür. „Ich lasse dich jetzt mal alleine, damit du dich umziehen kannst. Bis später."

Sie schloss die Tür hinter ihm und er atmete laut aus. Bis Ostern waren es noch gute drei Wochen und die würde er auch die meiste Zeit draußen im Camp verbringen, also würde es sicher nicht so schlimm werden. Er zog sich seine Sachen aus und war sich sicher, dass er die Zeit bis zu ihrer Abreise problemlos schaffen würde.

Ziemlich gut gelaunt, kam Adam dann später die Treppe herunter gelaufen und sah, wie Koko den Kaffee auf den Tisch stellte und ihn verwundert ansah. „Wynono, sollte ich dich fragen ob du dir die Kräuter von meinen Vater besorgt und jetzt auf deinem Zimmer deine eigene Pfeife geraucht hast?"

„Habe ich nicht, aber der Berg hat mir sehr viel Kraft zurückgegeben, auch wenn ich es kurz vergessen habe." Er nahm sie in den Arm und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Verzeihst du mir?"

Koko nahm seinen Kopf zwischen ihre Hände und legte seine Stirn an die ihre. „Wann wird der kleine Junge in dir endlich erwachsen?"

„Hast du dich nicht immer beschwert, dass der kleine Junge schon immer so erwachsen war?"

Sie sahen sich in die Augen und da war es, dieses Gefühl der Verbundenheit. Kokos Vater hatte ihnen die Geschichte der weinenden Seele erzählt. Dass es immer wieder vorkommt, dass eine Seele vor der Geburt zerrissen wird und in zwei verschiedenen Kindern seinen Platz findet. Diese Kinder werden dann immer das Gefühl haben, nicht vollständig zu sein. Sie werden ihr Leben lang auf der Suche sein, obwohl sie nicht wissen, was sie suchen. Sie werden einen Schmerz in sich haben, den sie sich nicht erklären können. Die Seele würde weinen, weil sie nicht vollständig ist. Aber einige Wenige von ihnen haben das Glück, den anderen Teil ihrer Seele wiederzufinden. Und sie werden dann in der Lage sein, sich wieder zu vereinen, aber deren Herzen werden niemals im selben Rhythmus der Liebe schlagen. Denn sie sind eins.

Frederic, Giovanna und Bridget kamen die Treppe herunter und obwohl Bridget wusste, dass Koko nicht seine Frau war, versetzte dieses Bild ihr einen Stich im Herzen. Es sah so voller Vertrauen und so…zärtlich aus.

„Stören wir?"

Adam drehte sich um und sah zu den dreien auf der Treppe. „Natürlich nicht. Nehmt Platz. Koko hat Kaffee gemacht und ich werde schnell mal nachsehen, was ich zum Abendbrot zaubern kann."

„Adam…" Er blickte zu Koko. „..ich weiß ja nicht, was du vor deinem Berg gemacht hast, aber du hast so gut wie nichts mehr zum Essen in der Küche."

„Das ist nicht möglich. Da ich nach dem Berg immer einen großen Hunger habe, achte ich darauf, dass immer etwas da ist, wenn ich zurück komme."

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und Adam blies die Backen auf. Die Vorstellung, noch einmal in die Stadt zu reiten, um einkaufen zu gehen, behagte ihm überhaupt nicht. Dazu war er eigentlich zu kaputt. „Ich habe eine Idee. Ich laufe hoch zu Emillia und sage ihr, das wir heute alle bei ihr essen. Ich werde ihr bei den Vorbereitungen helfen und ihr kommt später dann nach."

„Das geht doch nicht, Koko. Wir können Emillia doch nicht so überfallen."

„ Natürlich geht das. Gerade jetzt, wo Ben nicht da ist, freut sie sich über Gesellschaft und außerdem ist sie sicher auch gespannt darauf, deine Freunde aus Boston kennenzulernen."

Mit der Hand fuhr sich Adam über den Nacken und dachte nach. „Und Hoss?"

„Ich werde Joe sagen, er soll zur Farm reiten und ihn holen und beim Wort Essen wird er im Nu hier sein."

„Ich gebe mich geschlagen."

Giovanna und Bridget sahen sich an und standen auf. „Adam hat recht. Wir können Emillia nicht so einfach überfallen. Bridget und ich begleiten dich, Koko und helfen euch und die zwei Männer können sich in der Zeit über ihre Bahnhöfe unterhalten."

Mit einem Grinsen sah Koko in die Runde. „Ich glaube, das werden schöne Wochen mit euch."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Adam stand an seinem Pferd und las den Brief von Mr. Sundberg. Es ging um den Bahnhof in Salt Lake City. Die Arbeiten dort wurden eingestellt, bevor sie überhaupt richtig begonnen hatten. Utah wollte sich dem Süden zuwenden, um so sicherzugehen, dass sie immer einen Abnehmer für ihre Baumwolle haben werden. Die Lage dort war zurzeit sehr angespannt, so dass Frederic unter gar keinen Umständen wollte, dass seine Familie dort wohnte.

Mr. Sundberg hatte geschrieben, dass sie erst einmal mit den anderen Bahnhöfen weiter machen sollten und dann sehen, wie sich die Lage in den nächsten Monaten entwickeln würde. Er steckte den Brief in die Satteltasche, als er hörte, wie Mr. Conner seinen Namen rief. „Adam, warte doch mal bitte."

„Guten Tag, Mr. Conner."

Little Joes Lehrer musste erst einmal Luft holen. So wie es aussieht, ist er einige Meter gerannt, um Adam auf jeden Fall noch sprechen zu können. „Adam, wie sieht es mit eurer Frühjahrsarbeit aus? Habt ihr das Schlimmste jetzt geschafft?"

Adam schaute seinen alten Lehrer verwundert an. Seit wann interessiert sich Mr. Conner für die Arbeit auf der Ranch? „Wir sind dieses Jahr sehr schnell vorangekommen Die Tiere waren nicht so verstreut wie im letzten Jahr. Warum fragen Sie?"

„Na wegen Little Joe. Wann er dann wieder zur Schule kommen kann."

Zuerst zog er eine Schnute und schnalzte dann mit den Lippen. „Ich denke, Mr. Conner, ab Montag wird mein Bruder wieder auf seiner Bank sitzen. Davon können sie fest ausgehen."

„Das ist gut, Adam. Er sollte wirklich nicht so viel verpassen."

Mr. Conner verabschiedete sich und setzte seinen Weg fort.

Adam holte tief Luft und überlegte, wo sich sein Bruder aufhalten könnte. „Hey, Buddy deine Körperhaltung macht mir etwas Angst. Ist Mitch in der Nähe?"

Mit der Hand schlug Tom ihm auf den Rücken und Adam wandte sich ihm zu. „Nein, aber ich suche Little Joe. So wie es aussieht, schwänzt er seit gut zwei Wochen die Schule."

Tom zog die Luft ein. „Nicht gut. In seiner Haut möchte ich jetzt nicht stecken, weil so einen Blödsinn haben wir beide ja nie gemacht."

Adam verschränkte die Arme. „Nicht zwei Wochen am Stück mein Freund."

Tom schob seinen Hut zurück. „Natürlich nicht. Dazu warst du ja immer viel zu anständig."

Adam tippte seinem Freund auf den Stern. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher ob du wirklich der richtige Mann für diesen Job bist."

„Wenn nicht ich, wer sonst? Etwa du? Armes Virginia City…."

„Sehr witzig. Du hast ihn aber nicht zufällig gesehen?"

Tom schaute die Straße hinunter. „Ich habe ihn ab und zu mit einem anderen Jungen gesehen."

„Mit welchem Jungen?"

„Keine Ahnung, wer das ist."

Adam sah ihn böse an. „Du bist hier der Hilfssheriff. Solltest du da nicht jeden kennen?"

„Hey, bleib mal ruhig. Ich dachte, er gehört zu den Leuten, die jetzt bei dir im Haus wohnen. War da nicht ein Junge dabei?"

„Ja, aber der ist sechs Jahre und verbringt die meiste Zeit mit Winona."

Tom schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, dann war er es auch nicht. Der Junge war dreizehn oder vierzehn. Auf jeden Fall nicht viel älter als Joe…. " Tom überlegte wieder. „…ich habe sie oft bei dem kleinen Bach gesehen in der Nähe von der ….."Dann stockte er. „….diese kleinen Strolche."

„Was ist?"

„Mrs Logan hat sich bei mir beschwert, dass ihr in letzter Zeit immer der Kuchen oder etwas vom Mittagessen gestohlen wird, und wenn ich jetzt zwei und zwei zusammenzähle, fallen mir sofort zwei Jungs ein, die dahinter stecken könnten. Der Bach liegt nicht weit entfernt von dem Haus von Mrs Logan"

„Wenn das stimmen sollte, kann sich Little Joe warm anziehen."

„Na dann komm, Buddy las uns mal nachsehen."

Sie stiegen auf die Pferde und ritten zum kleinen Bach. Etwas abseits banden sie die Pferde fest und liefen die letzten Meter zu Fuß. Schon von weitem sahen sie Joe mit dem Jungen auf einer Brücke sitzen und einen Kuchen verspeisen.

„Weißt du, Adam. Dein Vater wird sehr traurig sein, wenn er Joe nur einmal im Monat im Gefängnis besuchen kann."

Die Köpfe von Joe und Jörn schossen nach oben und sie sahen, wie Tom und Adam mit verschränkten Armen an der Brücke standen. „Nur einmal im Monat?"

„Ja, Adam, aber auch nur, wenn sich Little Joe gut führt."

„Und das alles wegen Schule schwänzen?"

Tom winkte ab. „Wenn es nur das, wäre aber mehrfacher Diebstahl…..da kann ich einfach beim besten Willen kein Auge zudrücken."

Mit großen Augen sahen sich die zwei Jungs an. Dann sprang Jörn von der Brücke in den kleinen Bach und wollte weglaufen, aber Tom hatte ihn nach nur wenigen Metern eingeholt und hielt ihn am Arm fest. „Du bleibst schön hier mein Junge."

„Nein. Du kannst ihn nicht einsperren."

Little Joe rannte mit voller Wucht gegen Tom, so dass dieser Mühe hatte, Jörn festzuhalten. Sofort packte Adam seinen kleinen Bruder am Kragen und zog ihn von dem Hilfssheriff weg. „Sag mal, bist du von allen guten Geistern verlassen, Little Joe? Nicht nur, dass du die Schule schwänzt, gelogen und gestohlen hast, jetzt greifst du auch noch Tom an?"

Betrübt schaute Little Joe zu Boden. „Aber Tom darf ihn nicht mitnehmen."

„Und warum nicht?"

Joe schielte zu seinem Freund, der den Kopf schüttelte. „Es tut mir Leid. Jörn, aber ich kann meinen Bruder nicht noch mehr anlügen. Ich bekomme so schon genug Ärger und was ich dir gesagt habe, wenn man Mist baut, muss man auch dazu stehen."

Jörn fauchte ihn an. „Du kommst ja auch nicht an den Galgen, sondern nur ins Gefängnis."

Tom hob die Hand. „Ganz ruhig mit den jungen Pferden. Hier wird keiner gehängt oder hast du jemanden umgebracht, mein Junge?"

Jörn senkte wieder sein Kopf und sprach sehr leise. „Nein, Sir. Ich habe….ein Pferd gestohlen."

Tom und Adam zogen die Augenbrauen hoch. „Aber es war sein Pferd, Tom. Er hat es sich nur wieder geholt. Dafür kann er doch nicht gehängt werden."

„Ich denke, am besten ist es, wenn ihr uns einmal die ganze Geschichte erzählt und dann sehen wir weiter."

Die zwei jungen Freunde sahen sich an und Joe nickte Jörn aufmunternd zu. Dann erzählte Jörn Tom und Adam seine Geschichte. Als er fertig war, sah ihn Adam mit schiefem Blick an. „Dann hast du meine Lebensmittel gestohlen?"

„Ja, Sir."

Tom atmete tief aus „Am besten du kommst mit mir mit und wir klären das Ganze im Büro."

„Nein." Joe brüllte wieder los. „Auch wenn Jörn nicht gehängt wird, kannst du ihn nicht mitnehmen Dann muss er in ein Heim. Adam…" Flehend sah Little Joe seinen Bruder an. „…das kannst du nicht zulassen. Kann er nicht bei dir bleiben?"

Beruhigend legte Tom seine Hand auf Joes Schulter. „Joe. Jörn wird erst mal mit mir mitkommen und dann klären wir alles. Solange bleibt er in meiner Obhut. Und ich verspreche dir, wir werden eine Lösung für deinen Freund finden."

Erleichtert sah Joe den Hilfssheriff an. „Danke, Tom."

„Gut, dann kannst du jetzt mit Adam nach Hause gehen, aber morgen meldest du dich mit deinem Vater in meinem Büro."

Joes Augen weiteten sich und seine Stimme war sehr brüchig. „Muss das sein?"

„Was glaubst du denn? Ihr beide habt mehrere Diebstähle begangen. Da werde ich mir mit dem Sheriff eine Strafe für euch zwei überlegen müssen."

„Na, toll."

„Joe…" Der Blick von Adam war nicht besser, als der Blick, den er sicher später von Pa zu erwarten hatte. „….ich würde jetzt ganz schnell den Mund halten."

Joe nickte nur und folgte dann Adam zu den Pferden.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah saß neben Bridget in der Kirche und schlackerte mit den Beinen. Sie konnte es kaum erwarten, dass der Gottesdienst vorbei war und sie raus zu dem Picknick gehen konnte. Dann würde sie nämlich wieder mit Riccardo reden dürfen. In der Kirche wurden sie auseinander gesetzt, weil sie beim letzten Mal zu viel geflüstert hatten. Da sie mit der Entscheidung ihres Vaters überhaupt nicht einverstanden war, hatte sie sich aus Protest neben Bridget gesetzt. Sie sah zu ihr hoch. Sie mochte Bridget und Giovanna, aber leider würden sie ja nach Ostern wieder fahren und dabei hatte sie manchmal das Gefühl, dass Wynono Bridget sehr mag. Er sah sie ab und zu so an, wie Pa Mum ansah.

Dann schaute sie wieder zu Ricardo hinüber, der ihr zuzwinkerte und sie grinste zurück. Sie würde ihn vermissen. Die letzten Wochen hatten ihr so viel Spaß gemacht. Sie hatte ihm die Ranch gezeigt und sie waren, so oft es Ma erlaubt hatte, in das Dorf gegangen. Schnell hatte er sich mit den Kindern dort angefreundet und auch schon die ersten Wörter der Sprache der Gosiute gelernt, aber bis jetzt hatten ja Riccardos Eltern noch nicht gesagt, wann sie genau abfahren würden und vielleicht hatten sie ja dann doch noch ein bis zwei Wochen Zeit zum Spielen.

Endlich war der Gottesdienst zu Ende und alle standen auf. Gerade als Sarah losstürmen wollte, hielt sie Adam an der Schulter fest. „Du bleibst noch schön bei mir, bis wir alle draußen sind und dann gehen wir in Ruhe zu dem Picknick."

Sie presste die Lippen zusammen und nahm dann seine Hand. Vor der Tür nahm sie dann noch die Hand von Bridget und gemeinsam liefen sie zu den anderen. Sarah schielte zu Riccardo, der bei seinen Eltern an der Hand gehen musste und genauso begeistert aussah, wie sie. Der Pfarrer hielt noch eine Rede und bedankte sich bei allen für ihr Kommen und das mitgebrachte Essen. Sarah hatte das Gefühl, das Ganze dauerte genauso lange wie der Gottesdienst. Leise murmelte sie ein endlich vor sich hin, als der Pfarrer ihnen allen viel Spaß wünschte. Sofort schaute sie zu ihrem Bruder. „Wynono, darf ich?"

Adam legte den Kopf auf die Seite und sah sie übertrieben traurig an. „Ich dachte, wir spielen zusammen? Du kümmerst dich nur noch um Riccardo."

Sarah öffnete den Mund und wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte. „Sonnenschein, das war ein Witz. Natürlich kannst du jetzt zu deinem Freund."

Erleichtert atmete seine kleine Schwester aus. Dann ließ sie die Hand von Adam los und sah zu Bridget. „Kümmerst du dich um Wynono? Sonst ist er so alleine, weil Rusty ja zu Hause bleiben musste."

Sie legte die Hand von Bridget in die Hand von Adam und sah beide freudestrahlend an, drehte sich um und rannte zu Riccardo.

Adam sah auf ihre Hände und ließ dann Bridget schnell wieder los, als ob er sich die Finger verbrannt hätte. Innerlich musste Bridget mit dem Kopf schütteln. Sie hatten sich ja in den letzten Wochen selten und wenn nur am Abend gesehen, aber es war wie in Boston, wenn nicht sogar etwas schlimmer. An einem Abend wich er nicht von ihrer Seite und suchte sehr deutlich ihre Nähe und am nächsten Tag konnte er nicht weit genug weg von ihr stehen oder sitzen. „Wir sollten zu den anderen gehen."

Sie hatte kein Interesse daran, das zu tun, was er ihr sagte. Sie war ein selbständiger Mensch und hatte nicht die Absicht, ihm zu folgen wie ein Hund. „Das kannst du gerne tun. Ich habe mich aber noch mit jemandem zu einem kleinen Plausch verabredet."

Adam zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe und sah sie mit kleinen Augen an. Aber bevor er ihr eine Frage stellen konnte, drehte sie sich um und ließ ihn stehen. Er legte seine Hand auf seine Brust und spürte durch die Jacke seine Kette. Nicht mehr lange und sie würde wieder abreisen und er würde sich nicht mehr so zusammenreißen müssen. Mehrfach schlug sich Adam leicht gegen die Brust und blickte sich um. Dann lief er runter zum See, um kurz durchzuatmen. Danach wollte er dann zurückgehen und sehen, ob er Tom finden konnte.

Adam stand noch nicht lange am Ufer, als sein Blick nach links zu der kleinen Baumgruppe fiel und mit einem tiefen Seufzer ging er zu Joe der gerade dabei, war Dianne zu küssen. „Little Joe.."

Sein Bruder drehte sich nicht um, als er von dem Mädchen abließ, sondern ließ nur den Kopf hängen. Dianne sah ihn mit großen Augen an. „Ich glaube, deine Freundinnen warten oben auf dich."

„Ja, Mr. Cartwright."

Sie sprach nur sehr leise und machte ich sofort auf den Weg zu den anderen. Joe hob nicht seinen Kopf, aber seine Stimme drückte aus, wie wütend er gerade auf seinen Bruder war. „Was soll das, Adam?"

„Einen anderen Ton, Little Joe und dreh dich bitte um."

Joe brummte etwas vor sich hin und es war gut, dass Adam es nicht verstanden hatte. Dann schaute er zu ihm hoch und war erstaunt, dass dieser ihn nicht wütend, sondern verständnisvoll ansah. „Joe, ich habe sicherlich kein Problem damit, dass du dich so langsam für Mädchen interessiert, aber ich hatte gehofft, dass du mich verstanden hast, warum du nicht gerade Dianne küssen sollst."

Mit dem Schuh stocherte Joe im Sand herum. „Ist das nicht egal, welches Mädchen ich küsse?"

Adam legte seine Hand auf Joes Schulter. „Ich bin sicher der Letzte, der dir irgendwelche Vorschriften machen will, aber Dianne ist zwölf und noch nicht so weit, dass sie dich in deine Grenzen weisen könnte. Sie hat doch noch keine richtige Ahnung, was du von ihr willst. Sie schaut dich nur mit großen Augen an und sagt wahrscheinlich zu allem ja."

Verwundert schaute sein Bruder ihn an. „Was für Grenzen?"

Adam schloss die Augen. Warum muss er immer diese Gespräche führen. Er hoffte, dass seine Schwestern später nicht auch noch zu ihm kommen würden… obwohl….er sah wieder zu Joe…es wäre wohl besser. „Joe, ich dachte wir beide hätten uns im letzten Jahr darüber unterhalten, was außer Küssen noch so alles zwischen einem Jungen und einem Mädchen passieren kann."

Joe wurde rot und sah zur Seite. „Das habe ich aber nicht vorgehabt."

Auch Adam sah zum Himmel hoch und atmete tief aus. „Joe, wenn du in diesem Fall erst handelst und dann denkst, könnte das Folgen haben, über die unser Vater nicht so begeistert wäre und du kannst mir glauben, um so länger du ein Mädchen küsst, um so schwerer wird das mit dem Denken."

„Ähh?"

Wieder schloss Adam die Augen und fragte sich, wie oft er die Sache Little Joe noch erklären musste. So legte er den Arm um ihn und lief mit ihm los. „Ich glaube, ich muss dir einige Sachen noch mal etwas genauer erklären."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Joe schlenderte zu den Ständen, um Jörn zu suchen und dachte dabei an das Gespräch mit Adam. Er hatte schon verstanden, was sein Bruder ihm erklären wollte und was er mit den Grenzen gemeint hatte, aber so richtig vorstellen konnte er sich nicht, dass das mit dem Denken ab einem gewissen Punkt so schwer werden würde. Aber wenn Adam das sagt, der der doch über alles immer erst mal genau nachdachte….. Er fand Jörn am Stand mit den Getränken. „Hallo, Jörn."

Jörn strahlte über das ganze Gesicht, als er Joe erblickte. „Joe."

„Wie sieht es aus, kannst du jetzt hier weg?"

Fragend sah Jörn zu Sybil, die neben ihm stand. „Geh schon. Aber, Jörn…." Sie schaute ihn ermahnend an. „,...denk daran. Keinen Blödsinn bauen."

„Nein, Madam."

Jörn packte Joe am Arm und beiden liefen mit schnellen Schritten von den Ständen weg. „Und ich dachte schon, du musst den ganzen Tag dort helfen."

Sie setzten sich beide unter einen Baum und lehnten sich an den Stamm. „Nö. War nur noch ein Teil der Strafe dafür, dass wir den Kuchen geklaut haben."

„Na ,die Strafe hätte ich auch gerne gehabt. Ich musste das Holz für die nächsten zehn Jahre für Mrs Logan spalten."

„Dann ist sie ja versorgt. Ich musste das Holz für die anderen zehn Jahre spalten."

Sie lachten beide und schauten zu den spielenden Kindern auf der Wiese. „Wie geht es dir bei Tom und Sybil?"

„Mhhh..eigentlich ganz gut. Sie sind sehr nett, aber was soll ich mich an sie gewöhnen. Tom meint, der Richter in Nevada City wird nächste Woche Bescheid geben, was mit mir passieren wird. Dann werde ich sicher gehängt oder komme ins Gefängnis."

Joe stieß mit seinem Knie gegen das von Jörn. „Das glaube ich nicht. Adam hat gesagt, der Sheriff hätte nie das Land von deinem Vater einfach so verkaufen dürfen und somit auch nicht das Vieh und dein Pferd. Er denkt, dass du sogar das Geld von dem Verkauf bekommst."

„Und was soll mir das bringen? Auch wenn ich keine Strafe bekomme, dann komme ich in ein Heim. Aber Joe, das kannst du mir glauben. Da werde ich ganz schnell wieder abhauen."

Joe schüttelte den Kopf. „Du kommst in kein Heim. Ich meine, du gehst doch schon hier zur Schule. Die können dich doch nicht einfach woanders hinbringen."

Jörn schmiss ein paar kleine Steine nach vorne. „Ne, Joe. Wenn die Erwachsenen erst einmal eine Entscheidung gefällt haben, haben wir Kinder nichts mehr zu sagen und denke daran, ich werde dieses Jahr erst vierzehn."

„Nein Jörn, du bleibst hier und wenn ich Adam alles versprechen muss, was er von mir verlangt, ich werde ihn so lange darum bitten, dass du bei ihm wohnen kannst."

„Das wird der doch nie machen."

Joe stieß ihn mit dem Ellenbogen an. „Klar, wird der das machen und wenn nicht drohen wir damit, dass wir meinen Pa von Yvette erzählen, dann macht er das bestimmt."

Jörn lachte laut. „Nein, lass mal. Dann würde ich sicher kein entspanntes Leben bei ihm haben."

Sie schwiegen eine Weile, dann jedoch sprang Jörn auf. „Joe, hast du deine Schleuder dabei?"

„Klar doch."

Joe stand auf und zog aus seiner Tasche eine Steinschleuder hervor und auch Jörn zeigte seine grinsend. „Was wollen wir jetzt machen?"

„Komm mit, Joe."

Joe folgte Jörn zu einem Gebüsch bei den Bäumen. „Ich wette mit dir, dass ich mehr Mädchen mit den Beeren abschießen kann als du."

Joe sah zu den Beeren am Strauch vor ihnen. „Boah, wenn die ihr Ziel finden, hinterlassen sie aber Flecken die nicht ohne sind."

Jörn zuckte mit den Schultern. „Na so können wir aber sehen, ob wir getroffen haben oder nicht."

Joe überlegte nicht lange und pflückte einige Beeren ab. Sie wechselten sich ab mit dem Schießen und die ersten Versuche landeten immer daneben, aber mit der Zeit wurden sie immer besser. Die ersten Mädchen liefen schon weinend zu ihren Eltern, obwohl sie nicht wussten, woher sie die Flecken hatten. Jörn und Joe saßen hinter dem Busch und bekamen sich vor Lachen kaum noch ein. „Mensch, Joe sieh mal da ist Fran. Ich glaube, ihr weißes Kleid kann etwas Farbe gebrauchen."

Joe grinste. Fran konnte er überhaupt nicht leiden. Sie war immer so hochnäsig und sagte, er sei dumm, weil er nicht so schnell rechnen konnte wie sie. Mit einem frechen Blick legte er die Munition in die Schleuder, zielte und traf sie genau auf den Rücken. Wieder duckten sich die zwei Jungs und lachten über das verdutzte Gesicht von Fran. „Joe, wenn du ihren Hintern triffst, mache ich die nächste Woche deine Hausaufgaben."

Erneut grinste Joe ihn frech an und pflückte neue Munition. Keiner von den beiden bekam mit, dass Mr. Conner die ganze Sache beobachtet hatte und bereits auf dem Weg zu ihnen war. Als er sah, dass Joe erneut anlegte, beschleunigte er seinen Schritt und brüllte los. „Joseph Cartwright. Lass das sofort se….."

Weiter kam er nicht. Er hatte sich so beeilt zu den Jungs zu kommen, dass er nicht auf den Boden achtete und mit dem Fuß an einer Wurzel hängen blieb. Bevor er überhaupt bemerkt hatte, was passiert war, stürzte er und verdrehte sich das Bein dabei. Schmerzerfüllt schrie er auf. Sofort ließ Joe die Schulter sinken und sah mit Jörn erschrocken zu Mr. Conner, der sich am Boden wälzte und das Bein hielt. Sie sahen sich kurz an und rannten zu ihrem Lehrer. Es reichte ein Blick, um zu sehen, dass das Bein von Mr. Conner gebrochen war. „Ich hole Hilfe, Mr. Conner. Jörn, du bleibst hier."

Joe rannte los und Jörn kniete sich neben seinen Lehrer hin.


	65. Chapter 65

Es war am Nachmittag und so langsam wurden die Stände und die Reste vom Osterpicknick zusammen gepackt. Emillia mit den Kindern und Adam mit seinen Gästen, standen zusammen und waren kurz davor, nach Hause aufzubrechen, als Ben zu der Gruppe stieß und sofort Little Joe böse ansah „Ich komme gerade von Paul. Mr. Conner hat sich das Bein an zwei Stellen gebrochen und wird auf jeden Fall bis zu den Sommerferien ausfallen."

Little Joe schaute schnell zu Boden, weil er sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen konnte. Natürlich tat ihm Mr. Conner Leid, aber bis zu den Sommerferien nicht mehr zur Schule gehen zu können, war die beste Nachricht der letzten Wochen. „Joseph, du brauchst nicht so zu grinsen. Wir beide werden uns zu Hause noch einmal unter vier Augen unterhalten."

Ben schaute in die Runde und blieb mit seinem Blick bei Adam hängen. „Der Schulrat sollte sich gleich am Dienstag zusammensetzen und darüber beratschlagen, was wir jetzt machen sollen. Zu dieser Zeit einen neuen Lehrer zu finden, wird nicht einfach sein."

Kopfschüttelnd sah Adam auch zu Joe, der am liebsten das Weite gesucht hätte. Bevor Adam aber etwas zu der Problematik bei steuern konnte, übernahm Giovanna das Wort. „Ihr braucht doch gar nicht zu suchen, Adam. Bridget kann das doch machen."

Es herrschte Totenstille, als Bridget und Adam gleichzeitig nein riefen. Die beidem sahen sich an und Adam wusste sofort, als er das Funkeln in ihren Augen sah, dass sie ihre Meinung ändern würde und sicher nur, weil er so deutlich seinen Unmut geäußert hatte. Nun blickte Bridget Ben an. „Mr. Cartwright, ich meinte mit nein, dass ich das Amt nicht dauerhaft übernehmen kann, aber bis zum Sommer könnte ich ohne Probleme Mr. Conner vertreten."

Bewusst vermied sie, zu Adam zu sehen. Zu sehr ärgerte sie es, wie er sie heute wieder behandelte. Dieses ständige Hin und Her von ihm fing an, sie langsam zu nerven. Zwar hatte sie sich schon etwas auf ihre Abreise gefreut, aber da ja Frederic bald weite ziehen würde ,musste sie sich ja sowieso eine Unterkunft in der Stadt suchen und so konnte sie es ja vermeiden, ihn täglich zu sehen.

Ben nickte langsam. „Dass ich nicht selber daran gedacht habe, Miss Francois. Ich muss das natürlich dem Schulrat noch vorschlagen, aber ich denke, es wird niemand etwas dagegen haben."

Kurz sah er zu Adam, der aber seine Augen in den Himmel gerichtet hatte. „Frederic, das ist doch wunderbar. Dann können wir doch auch noch bis zum Sommer bleiben. Reno ist doch nicht so weit entfernt. Du kannst dann doch immer wieder hierher zurückkommen und direkt mit Adam über den Fortschritt sprechen."

Die Augen von Adam schossen zu Giovanna und dann zu Bridget, die ihn genauso entgeistert an sah. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie, wie er, gewusst, wenn Frederic nicht mehr da ist, dass sie in der Stadt wohnen würde, aber nun…Er konnte ja schlecht seinen Freund vor die Tür setzen. So musste er also noch bis zum Sommer mit ihr unter einem Dach leben, wenn Frederic zu Giovannas Vorschlag ja sagen würde. Wie schon mehrmals an diesem Tag legte er die Hand auf seine Brust. Sicher würde er seinen Berg in den nächsten Monaten des öfteren besuchen gehen.

„Wir werden noch bleiben, Dad?"

Frederic sah zu seinem Sohn, der neben Sarah stand und dessen Augen vor Begeisterung nur so strahlten. Etwas verlegen schaute Frederic zu Adam. Er kannte seinen Freund gut genug, um zu wissen, dass das für ihn wieder eine sehr spontane Planänderung war. „Ich denke, wir sollten erst einmal Adam fragen. Denn wenn wir uns hier eine neue Unterkunft bis zum Sommer suchen müssen, dann können wir das auch gleich in Reno machen."

„Wynono…." Bettelnd und flehend sah Sarah ihren Bruder an. „…Riccardo wäre dann auch zu meinem Geburtstag da."

Adam musste schmunzeln, als er die beiden Kinder sah und wie sie ihn ansahen und hofften, dass er ja sagt und wenn er ehrlich ist, fand er die Vorstellung, dass sie alle weiter bei ihm wohnten, gar nicht so schlimm. Es schlugen ja - was Bridget anbelangte - zwei Herzen in seiner Brust. Das eine wollte, dass sie ganz schnell wieder geht und das andere wünschte sich, dass er endlich den Mut finden würde, die Mauer zum Fallen zu bringen, damit er zu seinen Gefühlen stehen kann.

„Natürlich könnt ihr bei mir bleiben. Dann muss ich mich nicht mehr ständig rechtfertigen, warum ich mein Haus so groß gebaut habe."

Jedes weitere Wort ging in dem Freudenschrei der beiden Kinder unter. Adam sah zu Bridget und lächelte sie an. Sie aber hatte nur ein leichtes Lächeln auf den Lippen, als sie ihn anblickte, da sie aus ihm nicht schlau wurde. Vor nicht einmal fünf Minuten hätte er ihr sicher beim Packen geholfen und nun sah er sie wieder mit so einem liebevollen Blick an, dass sie fast errötete.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Joe stand mit Jörn an seinem Pferd. „Wie lange bleibt denn die Freundin von deinem Bruder noch? Doch nicht wirklich bis zu den Sommerferien?"

Joe lehnte sich gegen den Baum und verzog das Gesicht. „So wie es aussieht, ja."

Jörn steckte die Hände in die Taschen und trat in den sandigen Boden. „Verdammt. Jetzt wo mich Tom und Sybil gefragt haben, ob ich mir vorstellen könnte, bei ihnen zu bleiben."

Mit Schwung stellte sich Joe wieder gerade hin. „Und das erzählst du mir mal so nebenbei? Ich habe mir in den letzten Tagen den Kopf zerbrochen, was aus dir jetzt werden wird nachdem der Richter entschieden hat, dass du nicht ins Gefängnis musst."

Jörn zuckte kurz mit der Schulter. „Sie haben mich ja erst gestern Abend gefragt."

„Ja, und? Sag mir nicht, dass du da überlegen musst."

Jörn trat wieder in den Sand und folgte mit den Augen der Staubwolke. „Joe, er ist ein Sheriff."

Little Joe war verwirrt. „Ja, und? Außerdem ist er nur der Hilfssheriff."

„Das ist egal. Er ist das Gesetz und ..na, ja..du weißt, ich baue doch hin und wieder mal Mist. Sohn von einem Sheriff zu sein, ist genauso schlimm, wie der Sohn von einem Pfarrer zu sein. Du musst immer darauf achten, was du machst oder sagst."

Lachend stieß Joe gegen Jörns Brust. „Glaub mir, Tom wird für jeden Mist, den du baust, Verständnis haben. Mein Bruder Hoss hat mir erzählt, dass Adam und Tom auch nicht immer die Musterschüler waren und gerade Tom soll nicht ohne gewesen sein."

Nun war es Jörn, der sehr erstaunt schaute. „Tom soll früher Mist gebaut haben? Das kann ich mir kaum vorstellen."

„Doch, das kannst du mir glauben, also ich würde an deiner Stelle schnell zu dem Angebot ja sagen."

Jörn lächelte schief. „Na, eigentlich habe ich ja schon gestern Abend ja sagen wollen, aber ich war von der Frage so überrascht gewesen, dass ich erst einmal nichts gesagt habe."

„Aber du sagst ihnen heute, dass du bei ihnen bleiben willst?"

Tom schlug mit der Faust gegen Jos Brust. „Klar mache ich das, aber trotzdem haben wir immer noch das Problem mit Miss. Francois. Wir können ja nicht mal die Schule schwänzen und angeln gehen, ohne dass sie es gleich deinem Bruder oder deinem Vater erzählen wird."

„Das musst du mir nicht sagen. Weißt du, wie anstrengend es für mich ist. Ich habe ständig Sorge, dass sie etwas zu Hause erzählt. Ich traue mich ja nicht mal zu dir rüber zu sehen. Sie ist ja ganz nett, aber musste sie deswegen gleich unsere Lehrerin werden?"

„Vielleicht kommt ja Mr. Conner früher zurück?"

„Das denke ich nicht. Mein Vater hat gesagt, wir können froh sein, wenn er nach den Sommerferien wiederkommt."

„Joe, sie wird doch nicht etwa danach auch noch unsere Lehrerin sein?"

Nun konnte Joe wieder grinsen. „Nein. Dann sicher nicht mehr. Sie wird dann woanders arbeiten und ich hoffe, das ist weit weg von hier."

„Also noch etwa drei Monate. Dann sind endlich Ferien und wir sind sie wieder los."

Sie reichten sich die Hände und grinsten sich an.

„Little Joe…."

Joes Kopf ging leicht nach unten und er flüsterte Jörn zu. „Und du denkst, es ist schlimm, der Sohn vom Sheriff zu sein. Schlimmer ist, wenn du nur wenige Schritte neben deiner Lehrerin wohnst."

Bridget erreichte die beiden Jungs. „Joe, wie sieht es aus. Wollen wir zusammen nach Hause fahren?"

Joe dachte nur, was die Frage sollte. Er konnte ja jetzt schlecht nein sagen. Dann würde er sicher später Adam oder Pa Rede und Antwort stehen müssen, warum er nicht mit ihr fahren wollte. „Natürlich, Miss Francois."

„Joe. Ich habe dir doch gesagt, nach der Schule kannst du mich weiter Bridget nennen wie vorher auch."

Joe entging es nicht, wie Jörn das Grinsen unterdrücken musste. „Dann komm mit zu meinem Wagen. Binde dein Pferd an und steige auf."

Als Joe mit Bridget an Jörn vorbeifuhr, musste er seinem Freund recht geben. Mit der Lehrerin befreundet zu sein und mit ihr zusammen nach Hause zu fahren, war schlimmer als der Sohn eines Sheriffs zu sein.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Da die Geburtstage von Adam und Sarah nur wenige Tage auseinander lagen, feierten sie diese mit einem Barbecue an dem darauffolgenden Wochenende vor dem Haus von Adam. Sarah kam auf Adam zu gerannt und drückte ihn, als er in die Hocke gegangen war. „Hahó hahó philámayaye ló Wynono."

Sie sprach weiter mit ihm in der Sprache der Gosiute. „Wofür?"

Sie lachte. „Ohne dich hätte mir Pa kein Pony geschenkt."

„Ich habe nichts damit zu tun."

Sie grinste ihn an. „Doch, hast du."

Auch Adam fing an zu grinsen. „Du solltest dich aber auch bei Pa so bedanken."

„Mach ich."

Sie drückte ihn noch einmal und rannte dann zu ihrem Vater und Adam sah ihr lange nach.

„Wenn man euch beide so sieht, denkt man eher, sie ist deine Tochter und nicht deine Schwester."

Er schaute zu Bridget nach oben und stand langsam auf. „Lass das nicht meinen Vater hören. Er hat schon genug damit zu kämpfen, dass sie so an mir hängt."

„Aber nicht nur sie an dir…"

Sie brauchte nicht weiter zu reden. Adam wusste, was sie meinte und etwas verlegen kratzte er sich an der Stirn. „Ich kann dir auch nicht sagen, was das ist, aber von dem ersten Moment an, als wir uns sahen, war da etwas Besonderes zwischen uns."

„Ihr unterhaltet euch oft in der Sprache der Gosiute."

„Ja, auch das verbindet uns."

Mit leicht geneigtem Kopf sah Bridget ihn sanft an. „Du wirst sicher einmal ein liebevoller Vater sein."

Das erste Mal, seit sie hier bei ihm wohnte, schaute er ihr länger in die Augen. „Ich bin aber nicht einfach."

Sie wich seinem Blick nicht aus. „Das warst du noch nie."

Er spürte, wie er mit den Wangenknochen zuckte. „Hier ist nicht Boston."

„Hatten wir das nicht schon? Und das ist, denke ich, auch nicht der wahre Grund."

Adam holte tief Luft und schaute dann weg. Er konnte es nicht. Er würde sich das nie verzeihen, wenn ihr etwas passiert und er schuld daran wäre. „Ich hole uns etwas zu trinken."

Bridget musste sich so beherrschen, um ihm jetzt nicht laut die Meinung zu sagen. Seine ständigen Stimmungswechsel waren wirklich unerträglich. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie das zwischen ihnen beiden weitergehen sollte. „Danke Adam, das brauchst du nicht. Ich wollte sowieso gerade Giovanna suchen gehen."

Wie schon die Male davor, ließ sie ihn einfach stehen und ging davon. Adam sah ihr jedes Mal an, wie sehr er sie mit seinem Verhalten verletzte, und er bekam eine Wut auf sich und seine Mauer. Warum konnte er diese Angst nicht einfach überwinden? Er holte erneut tief Luft, lief hinter das Haus und lehnte sich gegen einen der Pfosten und sah zu den Bergen. Adam hatte den Sturm in sich wieder beruhigen können, als er die Stimme seines Vaters vernahm.

„So nachdenklich mein Sohn?"

Adam stellte sich gerade hin und lächelte seinen Vater an. „Ich musste nur kurz in Ruhe einmal über etwas nachdenken."

Sein Vater reichte ihm ein Glas und prostete ihm zu. Adam nahm einen Schluck und sah dann in das Glas, als ob dort die Lösung für sein Problem zu finden war. „Möchtest du mich an deinen Gedanken teilhaben lassen? Kann ja sein, dass ich dir helfen kann."

Sein Sohn lehnte sich wieder gegen den Pfosten und sah zu den Bergen. „Ich sollte endlich eine Entscheidung treffen, aber es fällt mir nicht leicht, weil es eine erhebliche Veränderung für mich bedeuten würde."

Ben zuckte zusammen. Adam dachte doch nicht darüber nach, mit seinem Freund mitzugehen? Was sollte er ihm jetzt sagen? Wenn das aber wirklich sein Wunsch ist, durfte er ihn nicht aufhalten. Aber die Ponderosa ohne Adam? Das war eine Vorstellung, die er eigentlich nicht weiter verfolgen wollte. „Ich weiß, dass du bevor du eine Entscheidung triffst, immer alle Möglichkeiten durchgehst, aber wenn man zu viel denkt, kann man sich auch mal schnell verirren und das eigentliche Ziel aus den Augen verlieren. Vielleicht versuchst du auch einfach mal, auf deinen Bauch und dein Herz zu hören."

Nun sah Ben zu den Bergen und hoffte, dass er seinen Sohn mit den Worten nicht zum Weggang ermutigt, hatte. „Das versuche ich doch schon so lange Pa, aber ich schaffe es einfach nicht."

Von der Seite sah Ben seinen Sohn an und erschrak etwas, als er seinen verzweifelten Blick sah, der immer noch auf die Berge gerichtet war. Nun war er sich nicht mehr sicher, ob es Adam darum ging, die Ranch zu verlassen, aber wenn es das nicht war, was war es dann? „Ich würde dir gerne helfen, wenn ich wüsste, um was es geht?"

Adam sah von den Bergen zu der Schlange auf seiner Brust. Alles beginnt im richtigen Moment, nicht früher und nicht später. Wenn wir bereit sind, damit etwas Neues in unserem Leben geschieht, ist es bereits da, um zu beginnen. Er musste einfach Geduld haben. Wenn der richtige Zeitpunkt da ist, wird er es merken. Adam hob den Kopf, sah in den Himmel und bat den großen Geist darum, dass auch Bridget diese Geduld haben wird. Danach sah er zufrieden zu seinem Vater. „Du hast mir mit deinen Worten schon geholfen, Pa."

Etwas belustigt blickte Ben ihn an. „Das war aber dann sehr leicht. Wenn wir immer alles so schnell lösen könnten, was dich bewegt, mache ich mir keine Sorgen mehr, dass sich unser Verhältnis wieder verschlechtern könnte."

Leise musste Adam lachen. „Wo wir beim schlechten Verhältnis sind….Können wir uns mal über Little Joe unterhalten?"

Nun sah Ben in sein Glas. Er wusste, dass dieses Gespräch zwischen ihn beiden geführt werden musste.

„Adam, ich habe einfach …Angst um ihn."

Adam lehnte sich weiter an den Pfosten, aber drehte sich so hin, dass er nun seinem Vater gegenüberstand. „Aber warum? Ich meine, bei mir und Hoss hattest du diese Angst nicht."

„Ich kann dir das nicht erklären. Ich denke, es liegt daran, dass Joe schon immer so zerbrechlich auf mich wirkte."

Sein Ältester musste schmunzeln. „Zerbrechlich?"

Auch Ben musste leicht grinsen. „Zerbrechlich ist wahrscheinlich nicht das richtige Wort, aber ich kann es nicht besser erklären. Als du geboren wurdest, jetzt lache bitte nicht, hatte man bereits den Eindruck, dass du - obwohl du sehr sensibel warst - auch schon sehr selbstbewusst warst und über Hoss brauchen wir wohl nicht zu reden, dass er alles andere als …zerbrechlich war. Joseph hingegen war immer sehr schmächtig gewesen und hat viel geweint. Immer, wenn ich ihn im Arm hatte, hatte ich Angst, ich würde ihn mit meinen Händen zerdrücken."

Ben sah auf seine Hände und man konnte sehen, wie seine Gedanken Jahre zurückgingen. „Pa, Joe wird jetzt fünfzehn. Er ist kein kleiner Junge mehr."

Er schaute nicht zu Adam, als er ihn antwortete. „Das weiß ich doch auch, aber dieses Gefühl ist immer noch da. Du kannst so etwas nur schwer verdrängen."

„Ich habe ihn auch im Arm gehabt und sehe ihn heute aber nicht mehr so."

Nun sah Ben ihn mit einem vielsagenden Blick an. „Du bist ja auch sein Bruder und nicht sein Vater. Glaube mir, das sind ganz andere Gefühle. Du wirst mich verstehen, wenn du deinen eigenen Sohn im Arm hältst."

Sofort schaute er auf seine Kette und wie ein Gebet sagte die Stimme in seinem Kopf, er soll Geduld haben. Der richtige Moment würde kommen und er soll der Wut keinen Platz geben. Der falsche Wolf muss nicht gefüttert werden. „Pa, lass Joe mit mir arbeiten, nur so kann er langsam erwachsen werden. Tom und ich haben doch auch weniger Blödsinn gemacht, als ich mehr zupacken musste."

Nun musste sein Vater etwas lauter lachen. „Das, was du mit Tom angestellt hast, ist ja kein Vergleich zu dem, was Joe macht."

Adam nahm einen Schluck aus dem Glas und ein amüsiertes Funkeln war in seinen Augen zu sehen. „Vielleicht haben wir uns einfach nur nicht erwischen lassen?"

Beide Augenbrauen von Ben gingen in die Höhe. „Muss ich noch nachträglich mit dir in den Stall gehen?"

Adams Antwort bestand nur aus einem frechen Grinsen. „Dann kann ich ihn jetzt zweimal in der Woche mit raus nehmen?"

„Nein."

Adam sah ihn erstaunt an. „Mach dreimal daraus."

Sie prosteten sich zu und sahen dann noch einige Minuten zu den Bergen, bevor sie zu den anderen zurückkehrten.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah und Riccardo standen am Zaun und sahen zu, wie Adam versuchte, ein Pferd zu bändigen. „Ob er es dieses Mal schafft, drauf zu bleiben?"

Sarah schaute weiter zu ihrem Bruder. „Wenn nicht, wird er sauer sein."

Auch Riccardo schaute fasziniert zu, wie das Pferd bockte und versuchte, seinen Reiter abzuwerfen. Warum das? Kann doch jedem passieren."

„Aber nicht Wynono. Nicht dreimal bei einem Pferd."

Dieses Mal schaffte es Adam, auf dem Pferd zu bleiben, bis es stand und zufrieden lief er zu den beiden Kindern. „Onkel Adam, wann kann ich das auch mal machen?"

Adam kletterte über den Zaun und lachte. „Wenn es nach deinem Vater geht…..niemals."

„Aber ich will doch ein Cowboy werden, so wie du."

Während Adam die Chaps ablegte, sah er Riccardo mitfühlend an. Die ganzen Wochen hatte er schon bemerkt, wie sehr sein Patenkind das Leben und die Arbeit auf der Ranch mochte. „Wenn du älter bist, kannst du ja wieder herkommen und dann bringe ich dir alles bei. Aber in Humboldt County werden keine Cowboys benötigt und dort werdet ihr wahrscheinlich bleiben, wenn wir den letzten Bahnhof gebaut haben."

Sarah und Riccardo sahen ihn entsetzt an. „Ich möchte da aber nicht hin."

Wütend trat Riccardo in den matschigen Boden und der Modder flog ihm in das Gesicht, aber ohne zu murren, wischte er sich den Dreck mit dem Handrücken weg.

„Kann er nicht hier bleiben, Wynono?"

Sie sah ihn mit ihren großen dunklen Augen an. „Ihr zwei macht mir Spaß. Frederic würde mir etwas erzählen, wenn ich ihm diesen Vorschlag unterbreiten würde." Er legte jedem einen Arm um die Schulter und lief mit ihnen zu seinem Pferd. „Nun macht nicht so ein Gesicht. Riccardo bleibt doch noch bis zu den Sommerferien hier. Das sind fast drei Monate. So lange werde ich dir, wenn ich Zeit habe, so viel wie möglich zeigen und das erste ist, dass ihr mein Pferd in den Stall bringen könnt."

„SARAH…."

Die drei drehten sich um und sahen zu Joe, der vom Haus zur Koppel gelaufen kam. „Tja, Sonnenschein. Ich glaube, Sport wird heute von Riccardo alleine versorgt werden. Joe soll dich sicher zum Abendbrot reinholen."

Seine Schwester und Riccardo zogen beide eine Schnute und Adam gab seiner Schwester einen Klaps auf den Hintern. „Los, geh schon. Ihr seht euch doch morgen wieder."

Seufzend zuckte Sarah mit den Schultern. „Waŋčhíyaŋke Riccardo."

„Waŋčhíyaŋke Winona."

Sarah rannte davon und Adam schmunzelte. „Riccardo, ich glaube, ich muss dich im Auge behalten. Früher hat sie mir noch tschüss gesagt."

Sein Patenkind sah in etwas verständnislos an und weiter schmunzelnd, legte Adam wieder den Arm um ihn und sie liefen zu seinem Haus, als Riccardo plötzlich stehen blieb und auf einen eingezäunten Teil der Weide zeigte, in dem sich einige Rinder befanden. „Onkel Adam, ich glaube, das Kalb dahinten steckt im Matsch fest."

Adam schaute kurz hin und nahm dann sein Lasso vom Sattel. „ Und ich glaube, jetzt kannst du mir mal zeigen, wie gut du mit dem Lasso geübt hast."

Ungläubig sah Riccardo ihn an. „Ich darf das Kalb mit dem Lasso einfangen?"

Adam reichte ihm das Seil und grinste ihn an. „Du kannst auch in den Matsch laufen und das Kalb so herausholen."

Fredrics Sohn sah auf das Kalb und dann zu dem Lasso in seiner Hand. „Nein, ich hole es mit dem Lasso. Ich habe keine Lust, richtig baden zu müssen."

Sie banden Sport fest und kletterten über den Zaun und nährten sich dem Kalb. Am Rand der riesigen Matschpfütze blieben sie stehen und Riccardo nahm das Lasso und nach mehreren Versuchen hatte er es dann wirklich geschafft, die Schlinge um den Hals des Kalbes zu werfen. Mit einem stolzen Blick sah er zu seinem Patenonkel. „Nicht schlecht. Jetzt musst du nur noch so kräftig ziehen, dass das Kalb auch herauskommt. Meinst du, das schaffst du auch noch?"

„Klar, doch."

Mit der Zunge halb draußen und einem konzentrierten Blick, zog Riccardo am Seil. Mit einem Ruck zerrte das Kalb plötzlich den Kopf zur Seite und Frederics Sohn flog in hohem Bogen in den Matsch und ließ das Lasso los. Nachdem sich der Junge von dem ersten Schreck erholt hatte, sah er zu Adam und musste dann wie dieser lachen. Adam lief ein paar Schritte vor, reichte ihm die Hand und half ihm wieder auf die Beine. „Ich denke, das werden wir in den nächsten Tagen nochmal üben."

Adam nahm das Lasso und mit zwei schnellen Bewegungen hatte er das Kalb aus seiner misslichen Lage befreit und konnte das Lasso von dem Tier wieder lösen. „Ich glaube, um ein Bad wirst du heute nicht herum kommen."

Riccardo sah an sich hinunter und schaute ihn verschmitzt an. „Hat aber Spaß gemacht."

„Na, dann los. Wir müssen aber zuvor Sport versorgen und dann kannst du dich deiner Mutter präsentieren."

Als sie im Stall fertig waren, rannte Riccardo vor in das Haus. Bridget und Giovanna, die gerade die Treppe herunter kamen, sahen ihn entsetzt an. „Um Himmelwillen Riccardo, was hast du angestellt?"

Mit einem breiten Grinsen stand Giovannas Sohn im Eingangsbereich und sah zu seiner Mutter und seiner Tante, die nach dem ersten Schock langsam die Treppen weiter hinunter liefen. „Ich habe mit Onkel Adam ein Kalb gerettet."

Adam kam herein und nahm den Hut von Riccardos Kopf und legte ihn mit seinem auf die Anrichte. „Ja, er wird später mal ein richtiger Cowboy werden."

Dann wuselte er ihm durch das Haar und wollte weiter zur Küche laufen, als er von einer lauten Stimme aufgehalten wurde. Adam sah Bridget überrascht an. „Du willst doch jetzt nicht so durch das Haus laufen?"

Verwundert blickte Adam sich erst um und sah dann an sich herunter und wusste jetzt nicht, wo das Problem lag. „Und warum nicht?"

Sie stellte sich mit den Händen in den Hüften gestemmt vor ihm hin. „Warum nicht? Die Frage hast du doch nicht ernsthaft gestellt?"

Er kratzte sich an der Brust und schaute die beiden Frauen etwas reumütig an. Riccardo lachte los. „Du bist ihnen zu dreckig. Und wenn du nicht hörst, wirst du an den Ohren gepackt und in die Wanne gesteckt."

„Du brauchst nicht so zu lachen junger Mann." Riccardo verstummte sofort, als er den Blick von seiner Mutter sah. „Bridget und ich haben den ganzen Nachmittag hier sauber gemacht und wir haben uns jetzt sicherlich nicht gewünscht, kurz vor dem Abendbrot ein Bad für dich fertig zu machen und….." Sie sah jetzt zu Adam. …...euch beiden hinterher zu putzen."

Adam verschränkte die Arme. „Aber euch beiden ist schon klar, dass man bei der Arbeit auf einer Ranch auch dreckig wird?"

Bridget tippte ihm gegen den Oberkörper. „Du musst nicht so sarkastisch sein. Das ist uns schon bewusst und wir haben ja nie etwas gesagt, wenn du nach Hause gekommen bist, aber so wie ihr zwei heute ausseht, sollte das Erste sein , dass ihr euch eure Schuhe an der Tür auszieht und danach ohne Umwege euch waschen geht."

Leicht beugte sich Adam vor und sprach nun sehr leise mit ihr. „Und wenn ich jetzt sage, das ist mein Haus und wenn ich hier so herumlaufen will, dann laufe ich hier so herum?"

„Dann sage ich dir, dass du ab sofort wieder die Hausarbeit alleine machen kannst. Und das fängt damit an, dass du in einer Stunde das Abendbrot für uns alle auf den Tisch bringst."

Adam stellte sich wieder gerade hin und setzte den Blick eines ungezogenen Schuljungen auf, der eigentlich nicht wusste, was er getan hatte. Dann zog er seine Schuhe aus und sah zu seinem Patenkind. „Los komm, Cowboy wir machen lieber, was die Ladies sagen, sonst gehen wir heute hungrig ins Bett."

Riccardo zog sich die Schuhe aus und folgte dann Adam zur Treppe. Adam stoppte noch mal kurz bei Rusty, der vor dem Kamin lag. „Jetzt weiß ich, warum du bei dem Wetter nicht mehr mitkommst. Wahrscheinlich drohen sie dir auch mit Futterentzug."

Wie zur Bestätigung, seufzte die Hündin und schaute ihn mit einem mitleidigen Blick an. Adam und Riccardo waren auf der Hälfte der Treppe, als Giovanna ihnen zurief, dass sie ihnen Wasser für das Bad warm machen würde. Mit einem schelmischen Grinsen lehnte Adam das Angebot dankend ab.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Das Abendbrot war noch nicht ganz fertig, da kam Riccardo schon frisch gebadet in die Küche gerannt. „Ma. Wenn wir in Kalifornien sind, können wir uns auch so etwas im Haus einbauen?"

„Was einbauen?"

Adam kam ihn die Küche und schaute Bridget über die Schulter, um zu sehen, was es zum Essen geben wird. Sie stieß ihn mit einem freundlich Blick sanft weg und er nahm sich etwas zum Trinken und setzte sich dann auf die Kante von dem kleinen Küchentisch.

„Na so eine Wanne, wie wir sie auch in dem Hotel in New York hatten. Das Baden macht damit viel mehr Spaß als in einem Zuber."

Bridget und Giovanna sahen zu Adam, der sie angrinste. „Du hast eine Wanne im Haus? So eine, wie sie es in den Hotels in den großen Städten gibt und hast uns trotzdem immer für ein Bad das Wasser warm machen lassen?"

Giovanna war fassungslos. „Ihr habt ja nie gefragt, was sich oben im letzten Zimmer befindet."

Die Frauen standen mit verschränkten Armen und einem bösen Blick vor ihm. „Vielleicht weil der Raum immer abgeschlossen war und wir nicht neugierig sein wollten."

„Tja, Bridget ,da könnt ihr ja von Glück reden, dass Riccardo und ich heute so dreckig waren, sonst hättet ihr für den Rest der Zeit hier weiter Eimer tragen müssen, um ein Bad nehmen zu können."

An dem Blick der beiden Freundinnen konnte er sehen, dass jetzt ein guter Zeitpunkt war, ziemlich schnell die Küche zu verlassen. Er schnappte sich einen Apfel und flüchtete sich in sein Büro.


	66. Chapter 66

Adam hob den Kopf als er hörte, wie ein Wagen vorfuhr. Er saß mit Travis auf den Arm auf der Bank vor dem Farmhaus. Seine Augenbraue ging leicht in die Höhe als er sah, dass es sich um Bridget handelte. Adam stand auf und lief ihr mit dem Sohn von Hoss und Koko entgegen. „Was führt dich hierher?"

Er reichte ihr die Hand und half ihr beim Aussteigen. „Ich freue mich auch, dich zu sehen, Adam."

Seine Wange zuckte kurz und innerlich schimpfte er mit sich, dass er sie schon wieder einmal ohne Grund so angefahren hatte. „Entschuldige bitte, aber ich wundere mich nur, warum du hier bist."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf, folgte ihm zur Bank und setzte sich neben ihn. „Ich wollte nach Travis und Koko sehen."

Sie sah seinen verwunderten Blick. „Ich glaube, es ist dir in den ganzen Jahren entgangen, dass Koko nur euch Jungs als richtige Freunde hatte und glaube mir, sie genießt es gerade jetzt, sich auch einmal mit einer Frau, außer ihrer Mutter, unterhalten zu können."

Adam wusste nicht, was er dazu sagen sollte, dass sich die zwei Frauen, die ihm so viel bedeuten, anscheinend dabei waren, sich anzufreunden. Natürlich würde er es gut finden, wenn sie ein gutes Verhältnis zueinander hätten, aber auf der anderen Seite fragte er sich, worüber sie sich wohl die ganze Zeit unterhielten. „Du hast doch nicht etwa ein Problem damit, Adam?"

Sie hatte seinen Blick sehr wohl gemerkt. „Und wenn, würde es dich nicht daran hindern, deinen Weg einfach weiter zu gehen."

Sie lächelte ihn an. „Du lernst mich immer besser kennen…." Sie blickte sich um. „….Wo sind Koko und Hoss eigentlich?"

„Hoss musste nochmal in die Stadt und Koko macht sich gerade einen Tee."

„Bridget…" Mit einer Kanne und zwei Tassen kam Koko aus dem Haus gelaufen, stellte sie auf den Tisch und reichte Bridget, die sich von der Bank erhoben hatte, beide Hände zur Begrüßung. „…schön, dass du nach der Schule noch mal vorbei schaust."

„Ich wollte doch sehen, wie es euch beiden geht. Wir haben uns doch schon wieder über eine Woche nicht gesehen."

Adam fragte sich, wie oft sich die beiden in der letzten Zeit eigentlich getroffen hatten. „Uns geht es gut. Warte, ich hole noch schnell eine weitere Tasse."

„Das brauchst du nicht..." Auch Adam hatte sich erhoben und reichte ihr ihren Sohn. „..Ich wollte sowieso gerade gehen."

Skeptisch schaute Koko ihn an und sie brauchte nicht lange, um zu wissen, dass er nur vor Bridget flüchten wollte. Sie konnte nicht verhindern, dass sie leicht die Augen verdrehte. Die Schwester von Frederic war nun über drei Monate hier und so wie es aussah, war Adam noch keinen Schritt weitergekommen, was seine Gefühle für sie anbelangte. Sie nahm Travis und gab ihm mit einem Blick zu verstehen, dass sie genau wusste, was seine Beweggründe waren. Ohne auf sie einzugehen, nahm Adam seinen Hut von der Bank und stockte kurz, als er die Augen von Bridget sah, die sich vergrößerten und auf etwas sahen, das sich hinter ihm befinden musste. So drehte er sich um und sah Amarok, der zur Farm gelaufen kam. Auch wenn Bridget seit der Geburt von Travis öfter Koko besucht hatte, begegnete sie heute zum ersten Mal ihrem Vater. Es war auch das erste Mal, dass sie einen Indianer so aus der Nähe sah. Sie stellte sich näher an Adam heran. So sehr war sie von der Erscheinung von Amarok beeindruckt. Adam, der ihr leichtes Unbehagen spürte, nahm ihre Hand und drückte sie sanft zur Beruhigung.

Amarok begrüßte seine Tochter und schaute mit sanften Augen seinen Enkelsohn an und strich ihm eine Locke des schwarzen Haares zur Seite. Travis war zwar ein sehr großes Baby, aber das war schon das einzige, das er mit seinem Vater gemein hatte. Sonst sah man sehr deutlich, dass er indianischer Abstammung war. Als ihm Bridget vorgestellt wurde, begrüßte Amarok sie und Adam mit einem Schmunzeln. „Es ist gut, dass dich der Weg heute hergeführt hat. Nicht mehr viele Monde werden es sein, bis ich zum Häuptling ernannt werde. Ich würde gerne mit dir über diese wichtigen Tage sprechen."

Wie hatte Adam ernsthaft glauben können, dass Kokos Vater diese Tage vergessen würde. Hilfesuchend sah er zu Koko, die mit einem kleinen Lächeln leicht den Kopf schüttelte. Koko hatte ihm im Winter erzählt, dass der Ältestenrat des Stammes beschlossen hatte, dass Amarok seinen Vater als Häuptling ablösen sollte. Und der Wunsch von Kokos Vater war es, dass Adam an diesen Tagen an seiner Seite stehen sollte. Amarok und Koko hatte ihm schon einige Abschnitte von der Zeremonie erläutert und dazu gehörte auch wieder das Rauchen der heiligen Pfeife, aber bis heute hatte Adam nicht den Mut gefunden, mit dem Indianer darüber zu reden, dass er diese Erfahrung nicht noch einmal machen wollte. Aber so wie es aussah, führte jetzt kein Weg mehr daran vorbei. Er musste mit ihm reden, um eine Lösung für das Problem zu finden. Wenn es die nicht geben wird, würde er es für Amarok aber noch einmal machen. Er wusste, was für eine Ehre es war, dass Amarok ihn ausgewählt hatte. Normalerweise begleitete der Sohn oder einer der älteren Krieger den zukünftigen Häuptling auf seinem Weg. „Ja, es ist gut, dass wir heute sprechen."

„Da ich sehe, dass es meiner Tochter gut geht, kannst du mich zurück in das Dorf begleiten und wir können reden."

Adam setzte seinen Hut auf, holte tief Luft und folgte Amarok.

„Ich dachte immer, er mag deinen Vater?"

Die beiden Frauen setzten sich wieder auf die Bank und Koko goss ihnen den Tee ein. „Wynono hat nur etwas mit ihm zu besprechen, was er schon sehr lange vor sich herschiebt."

Bridget lachte leise auf. „Ja ,das kann er perfekt."

Sie hatte nicht gemerkt, dass sie diese Worte laut ausgesprochen hatte. „Wenn ich sagen würde, gib ihm Zeit, wären das sicher nicht die richtigen Worte."

Mit einem tiefen Atemzug drehte sie den Kopf leicht zu Koko. „Ich denke auch, mit sieben Jahren habe schon sehr viel Geduld bewiesen."

„Und wenn ich dir sage, dass er dich liebt? Hast du dann noch weiter Geduld mit ihm?"

„Koko, das weiß ich schon seit Boston, aber irgendwann muss ich es, so schwer es mir auch fallen wird, akzeptieren, dass er nicht zu seinen Gefühlen stehen kann."

Koko legte die Hand auf ihren Arm. „Er versucht es Bridget, und er hat in den letzten Monaten schon viel erreicht."

„Ich möchte aber nicht noch einmal sieben Jahre warten."

Bridget sah zu Travis, der friedlich auf dem Arm von Koko schlief. „Weißt du, wie sehr es schmerzt, all die Kinder zu sehen, wenn man sich selber welche wünscht, aber vergeblich auf den ersten Schritt von dem Mann wartet, den man liebt? Ich will und kann auch bald nicht mehr warten, wenn ich mir den Wunsch einer eigenen Familie erfüllen möchte"

Koko sah zu ihrem Sohn und wusste, wenn sie Hoss damals nicht gesagt hätte, dass sie ihn liebt, wäre ihr Weg auch anders verlaufen und sie hätte jetzt zwar einen Mann an ihrer Seite, aber würde nicht mit ihm das Gefühl der Liebe teilen. „Du würdest für diesen Wunsch auch einen Mann heiraten, den du nicht liebst?"

Mit den Blick auf die Wiese vor dem Haus gerichtet, war ihre Stimme sehr leise geworden. „Nein. Aber ich weiß nicht, was ich noch machen soll. Als ich ihn gesagt habe, ich gehe nach New York, hat er mich gehen lassen. Ich habe ihm zwei Briefe geschrieben und musste über ein Jahr auf eine Antwort warten und die war dann so persönlich, wie mein letzter Arbeitsvertrag, den ich unterschrieben habe. Und jetzt wohne ich wieder mit ihm unter einem Dach und wenn ich sage würde, ich verlasse morgen Virginia City, würde er mich sicher noch zur Kutsche bringen…" Sie sah wieder zu Koko. „Koko, ich verstehe ihn einfach nicht. In einen Moment ist er mir so nahe, wie ich es mir nur wünschen kann, und dann, nicht einmal fünf Minuten später, habe ich das Gefühl, eine riesengroße Mauer befindet sich zwischen uns."

„Bridget glaube mir, an dieser Mauer arbeitet er schon sehr lange und hätte sie nicht immer mehr Öffnungen bekommen, würdest du heute noch auf einen Brief warten."

Fragend schaute Bridget sie an und Koko setzte sich nun etwas schräg zu ihr hin. „Ich kann dir nicht alles erzählen, da ich denke, das ist seine Aufgabe, dir von dieser Mauer zu erzählen, aber was ich dir versichern kann, ist, dass seine Gefühle für dich echt sind und dass es ihn jedes Mal schmerzt, wenn er dich wegstößt."

Bridget drehte den Kopf wieder nach vorne. „Ich habe aber keine Kraft mehr, noch länger zu warten. Es gibt Tage, da wünschte ich mir, ich wäre nie der Musik gefolgt und in den Salon gegangen."

„Welcher Musik?"

Sie lehnte den Kopf leicht zurück und ihr Blick war in die Ferne gerichtet. Sie legte die Arme um ihren Oberkörper und strich mit der Hand über den Arm, als ob es sie fröstelte. „In unserem Haus in Boston. Ich bin gerade aus meinem Zimmer gekommen und habe gehört, wie jemand auf meiner Gitarre spielte. Da ich mich darüber wunderte, lief ich zum Salon. Da saß er im Sessel und er spielte nicht nur wunderschön, sondern sang dazu noch leise vor sich hin. Ich weiß nicht, was es an ihm war, aber ich weiß noch ganz genau, wie ich anfing zu lächeln und mich fragte, ob wir eines Tages gemeinsam vor dem Haus sitzen und Gitarre spielen würden und unsere Kinder würden dazu singen. Ich wurde aus meinen Gedanken gerissen, als die Musik plötzlich aufhörte und er mich ansah. Ich war so erschrocken über meine Gedanken und Gefühle, die ich für einen Mann hatte, den ich überhaupt nicht kannte und der auch dazu noch ein Freund von Frederic war, dass ich auf dem Absatz kehrt machte und aus dem Haus flüchtete, um mich erst einmal wieder zu fangen. Die nächsten Tage und Wochen versuchte ich, diese Bilder von ihm aus meinem Kopf zu bekommen, was mir sehr schwer fiel und als ich ihn dann auf diesem Felsplateau wieder gesehen habe, wehrte ich mich wieder gegen diese Gefühle, aber obwohl er gerade aus dem Tal zurück war und alles andere als gepflegt aussah, brachte er wieder meine Gefühlswelt völlig durcheinander. Und als wir dann das Wochenende danach die Schule gebaut haben und ich den Eindruck hatte, ihm ging es nicht anders als mir, wehrte ich mich nicht mehr dagegen, sondern wartete darauf, dass die Dinge ihren Lauf nehmen würden….. und dass nun sieben Jahre."

Koko sah, wie Bridget Tränen in den Augen hatte. Sie schloss sie dann aber schnell und holte tief Luft und als sie sie dann wieder öffnete, hatte sie sich wieder gefangen. Als sie Bridget so sah, spürte Koko, wie sie eine Wut auf Adam bekam, dass er immer noch nicht in der Lage war, Stellung zu beziehen, sondern so mit den Gefühlen von Bridget umsprang. Aber sie wusste auch, dass sie nichts dagegen machen konnte. Amarok und sie hatten ihm den Weg gezeigt, wie er mit sich und seinen Ängsten klar kommen kann, aber den letzten entscheidenden Schritt musste er alleine gehen. Da konnte ihm keiner bei helfen. „Ich würde dir gerne ein paar aufmunternde Worte sagen, aber das kann ich nicht. Ich kenne Adam nun schon so lange, aber ich weiß nicht, wann er soweit ist, diese Gefühle zuzulassen. Vielleicht solltest du es deswegen wirklich tun. Vielleicht solltest du, wenn du hier nicht mehr gebraucht wirst, Virginia City verlassen. Und sollte er dich nicht aufhalten, dann mit ihm abschließen…Für dich. Damit du in der Lage bist, etwas Neues anzufangen"

Bridget schaute sie an und lächelte. „Nun weiß ich endlich, warum er immer mit dir geredet hat. Du hast so eine wunderbare Art, die einem es leicht macht, über Dinge nachzudenken und sie aus einem anderen Blickwinkel zu betrachten."

„Ich habe doch nicht viel gesagt und dir auch nicht die Worte auf den Weg geben können, um dir es mit Adam leichter zu machen."

„Doch, das hast du und ich bin froh, dass ich dich kennenlernen durfte und ich wäre dir gerne eine gute Freundin geworden. Aber ich gehe davon aus, dass ich spätestens nach den Sommerferien Nevada verlassen habe."

Koko legte wieder ihre Hand auf ihren Arm. „Ich kann dir leider bei Adam nicht viel weiterhelfen, aber du würdest auch keine gute Freundin werden…du bist eine gute Freundin."

Sie lächelten sich beide an und tranken dann schweigend ihren Tee weiter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

„Mensch, Joe wenn du mir gesagt hättest, dass wir den Stall komplett ausmisten müssen, hätte ich es mir überlegt, dir zu helfen."

Jörn schob die nächste Schubkarre mit Mist aus dem Stall. „Aber so kommen wir doch schneller an den See."

Joe folgte ihm, um ihm beim Ausladen der Karre zu helfen. Jörn knurrte zwar etwas, aber als sie die Karre entleert hatten, grinste er seinen Freund an. „Weißt du, was das einzig Gute an der Sache ist?"

Little Joe lehnte sich auf die Mistgabel und wartete darauf, dass Jörn weitersprach. Sein Freund winkelte den Arm an und betrachte seinen Oberarm. „Durch die viele Arbeit hier bekommen wir Muskeln und die Mädchen stehen darauf."

Mit verzogenem Gesicht betrachtete Little Joe seinen Oberarm. „Da muss ich wohl noch viele Schubkarren schieben."

Jörn lachte laut. „Du musst mal endlich etwas wachsen, sonst wirst du den Rest deines Lebens nur Dianne küssen…..Nein, warte…" Er schlug sich mit der flachen Hand an die Stirn. „…..sie wird ja auch eines Tages größer als du sein."

Finster sah Joe seinen Freund an. „Ich werde noch größer werden und lass Dianne in Ruhe. „

Keck grinste Jörn ihn jetzt an. „Oh, du magst sie ja wirklich, dabei dachte ich, du läufst ihr nur hinterher, weil sie dich so anhimmelt und du dadurch es einfacher hast."

Little Joe errötete und steckte die Hände in die Hosentasche. Dann jedoch schaute er seinen Freund wieder selbstsicher an. „Tja, ich habe wenigstens ein Mädchen gefunden, das ich küssen kann im Gegensatz zu dir."

Sie standen sich gegenüber und mussten dann gleichzeitig loslachen. „Komm Jörn, lass uns den Stall fertig machen, damit wir endlich zum See können."

Sie liefen wieder zurück, als Jörn mit einen Mal stehen blieb und die Schubkarre abstellte. „Was liegt denn da?" Joes Freund lief zu der kleinen Bank und nahm einen Bogen in die Hand. „Der sieht ja Klasse aus." Von allen Seiten schaute er ihn sich genau an. „Der ist doch nicht echt, oder doch? Er ist so klein."

Joe, der nun neben ihm stand, nahm ihm den Bogen aus der Hand. „Der ist echt. Den hat sicher Riccardo oder Sarah aus dem Dorf mitgebracht. Das ist ein Bogen, den die Kinder dort bauen. Mein Bruder hat mir so etwas mal gezeigt, als ich noch klein war, aber ich fand es ziemlich langweilig."

Jörn nahm einen der Pfeile, die noch auf der Bank lagen, hoch und fasste die Spitze an. „Die ist ja völlig stumpf. Damit kann man ja kein Tier erlegen, sondern nur kitzeln."

„Es geht dabei ja auch mehr darum, einen Bogen zu bauen und nicht, damit auf die Jagd zu gehen."

Jörn nahm den Bogen von Joe zurück und legte den Pfeil hinein. „Aber schießen wird man doch damit können?"

„Bestimmt…..Hey, spann ihn nicht so stark. Denk daran, der ist eigentlich für die Kleinen. Mach ihn nicht kaputt."

„Ich passe schon auf."

Er zielte auf die Stalltür und ließ die Sehne los und der Pfeil flog gegen die Tür. Die Jungs sahen sich begeistert an und Joe riss seinem Freund den Bogen aus der Hand. „Jetzt bin ich dran."

Er rannte zu der Stalltür und holte sich den Pfeil zurück, um dann auch gegen die Tür zu schießen. So ging es eine Weile zwischen den Jungs immer hin und her. „Joe, lass uns mal ein anderes Ziel suchen."

Jörn blickte sich um. „Wie wäre es mit dem Blumentopf, der auf dem Tisch von der Veranda steht?"

Joe hielt den Arm von Jörn fest, als dieser auf die Veranda zielen wollte. „Oh, lieber nicht. Wenn dabei der Topf kaputt geht, bekomme ich wieder Ärger."

„O.k.…" Dann hielt sich Jörn den Bogen über den Kopf und mit einer gespielt ernsten Stimme drehte er sich langsam um. „Oh, großer Geist lass diesen Pfeil sein Ziel finden."

Die Jungs lachten als Jörn den Bogen blitzschnell herunter nahm und wieder auf die Stalltür schoss.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Ben hatte sich das Zaumzeug für den Trail noch einmal genauer angesehen und ärgerte sich. Schon wieder waren einige etwas porös, weil sie anscheinend schlecht gepflegt wurden. Er musste noch einmal ein ernstes Wort mit George reden, dass dieser wieder mehr auf seine Männer achten muss. In letzter Zeit hatte Ben sowieso den Eindruck, dass sein Vormann langsam zu alt für den Job wird. Ben blieb kurz stehen, als ihm bewusst wurde, das George bald zwanzig Jahre bei ihm war. Er musste leicht schmunzeln. Er würde auf dem Trail mal in Ruhe mit ihm reden, wie dieser seine Zukunft sah. Goerge würde den Job eventuell noch zwei, drei Jahre machen können, aber dann? Ben würde ihm das Angebot machen, dass er ein Stück Land von ihn haben könnte und dass er, wenn er möchte, sich dann hier auf der Ranch noch den einen oder anderen Dollar dazu verdienen könne. Er schmunzelte weiter vor sich hin, als ihm bewusst wurde, wie schnell die Zeit vergangen ist und was in den Jahren alles passiert ist. Er sah weiter auf das Zaumzeug, als er aus dem Augenwinkel die Stalltür sah. Er dreht sich zu ihr und mit einem leichten Stöhnen registrierte er, dass diese schon wieder schief in der Verankerung hing. Er musste sie unbedingt vor dem Trail noch reparieren. Ben hörte den Freund von Little Joe etwas rufen, als er schon einen heftigen Schmerz in seinem Gesäß verspürte. Mit riesengroßen Augen sah er an die Stahltür und musste sich mit beiden Händen abstützen, weil ihm der Schmerz die Luft raubte.

Hoss und Adam kamen mit ihren Pferden gerade um die Ecke geritten, als sie sahen, wie Joe und Jörn mit schnellen Schritten zum Stall liefen. Die zwei Brüder folgten den Jungs mit den Blicken und als sie die Situation erfasst hatten, sprangen sie von den Pferden und rannten zu ihrem Vater, der an der Stalltür lehnte. Adam stellte sich hinter ihm und sah sich das Malheur an. Hoss, der eben noch ein sehr erschrockenes Gesicht machte, fing an, sich auf die Lippen zu beißen, um nicht zu lachen. Auch Adam musste sich räuspern. „Pa ,halte still. Es ist nicht so schlimm. Die Pfeile sind ja extra so geformt, dass sie niemanden ernsthaft verletzen können."

Sein Vater drehte den Kopf zur Seite. Sein Gesicht war nicht nur vor Schmerz so rot. An seiner Stimme war deutlich zu hören, wie sauer er war. „Hoss, ich sehe, dass du lachst. Ich finde das ganze überhaupt nicht komisch und Adam…" Er wollte sich etwas drehen, aber verzog dann schmerzerfüllt das Gesicht. „….ziehe ihn jetzt heraus…SOFORT."

„Ähh…" Adam räusperte sich wieder, um nicht laut zu lachen. „..natürlich Pa." Und mit einem Ruck zog er den Pfeil heraus.

Sein Vater gab dabei nur ein lautes Brummen von sich und fasste sich mit der Hand an die verletzte Stelle und drehte sich zu seinen Söhnen und Jörn. Die beiden Jungs standen mit gesenkten Köpfen vor ihm und sagten keinen Ton, während Hoss und Adam weiter kämpften, um nicht laut zu lachen. „Pa…" Adam holte noch einmal tief Luft. „…soll ich mir die Stelle ansehen? Wie tief sie…"

Er schluckte wieder, als Hoss neben ihm anfing, loszuprusten."„…

Mit einem bitterbösen Blick sah Ben seine beiden Ältesten an und lief sehr vorsichtig und humpelnd, mit der Hand auf dem Gesäß, zum Haus, aber nicht ohne vorher Joe an zu meckern. „Und wir zwei sprechen uns auch noch."

Nun konnten sich Adam und Hoss nicht mehr zurückhalten. Laut lachend legte Hoss seinen Arm auf die Schulter von Adam. Als Adam die beiden Jungs sah, die immer noch sehr still dastanden, versuchte er, wieder ernst zu sein. „Joe,. Jörn, könnt ihr mir mal bitte erklären, was passiert ist? Was macht ihr mit dem Bogen von Riccardo?"

Joe und Jörn hatten beide die Hände in der Tasche und man sah es ihnen an, wie erschrocken sie waren. „Er lag hier draußen und wir haben ihn nur ausprobiert…Adam, wir wollten Pa nicht treffen. Er war plötzlich da…." Joe senkte wieder den Kopf und seine Stimme war sehr traurig und leise. „..ich wollte doch nie wieder, dass jemand verletzt wird, nachdem was mit dir damals passiert ist."

Sofort wusste Adam, was seinen kleinen Bruder gerade durch den Kopf ging. Auch damals passierte das ganze vor dem Stall. So legte er die Hand auf die Schulter von seinem Bruder und sprach sehr verständnisvoll mit ihm. „Joe, das war ein Unfall. Hoss und ich hätten Riccardo sicher nicht erlaubt, sich so einen Bogen zu bauen, wenn er damit jemanden ernsthaft verletzten könnte. Ja, wenn man getroffen wird, ist es sehr schmerzhaft, aber nicht gefährlich. So sollen die jungen Krieger zuerst einmal lernen, einen Bogen zu bauen und das man dann diesen auch nur mit Bedacht einsetzt. Es handelt sich schließlich dabei um eine Waffe. Und keiner, der schon einmal so einen Pfeil abbekommen hat, wird seinen Bogen dann wieder nur aus Spaß einsetzen." Adam sah zu Jörn, der noch den Bogen in der Hand hatte und nahm diesen dann an sich. „Joe, dieser Bogen ist für die Kinder im Alter von Riccardo gedacht und hätte er diesen benutzt, wäre der Pfeil nie so tief in Pa's….." Er musste kurz durchatmen, als er sich an das Bild vor wenigen Minuten erinnerte. „…also…. es wäre weniger schmerzhaft gewesen, aber Jörn hat doch viel mehr Kraft. So konnte er die Sehne viel stärker spannen."

Nun lachte Hoss wieder laut los und fasste Joe am Oberarm an. „Und wenn du geschossen hättest Little Joe, wäre er wahrscheinlich nur von seinem Hintern abgeprallt."

Bevor Adam auch loslachen musste, schubste er Little Joe in Richtung Haus. „Geht rein und holt euch die Standpauke von Pa ab."

Hoss und Adam liefen den beiden hinter her und Hoss griff sich immer wieder an das Gesäß und hüpfte dabei hoch. Noch als sie das Haus betraten, konnten sie mit dem Lachen nicht aufhören.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Giovanna sah auf ihre Liste und dann blickte sie wieder die Straße hinunter. „Ich würde noch gerne in den kleinen Laden bei der Kirche. Dort gibt es so wunderbare Stoffe und ich muss mir ja noch ein bis zwei neue Kleider nähen."

Dabei lächelte sie Bridget an, die sie genauso schmunzelnd ansah. „Hast du es Frederic schon gesagt?"

„Nein, noch nicht. Ich musste ja auch erst mal richtig realisieren, dass es nach so langer Zeit doch noch geklappt hat. Ich habe schon nicht mehr daran geglaubt."

Bridget musste grinsen. „Bei dem Haus und der Aussicht ja kein Wunder. Da kann man ja nur zur Ruhe kommen und…"

Sie sprach nicht weiter, sondern grinste ihre Freundin wissend an. „Na, dann meine Liebe, würde ich mir es nochmal überlegen mit Adam dort weiter zu wohnen. Sonst wirst du nie wieder als Lehrerin arbeiten können, weil du neben dem Fensterputzen noch die ganze Zeit Windeln waschen musst."

Das Lächeln von Bridget erstarb so schnell, wie es gekommen ist. Ihre Freundin blieb stehen und hielt Bridget am Arm fest. „Habe ich etwas Falsches gesagt? Ich dachte nur….na im Moment geht ihr zwei so vertraut mit einander um…."

Ihr Blick war mitfühlend. Schon so lange litt sie mit ihrer Freundin mit. „Ihr seid noch keinen Schritt weiter?"

Bridget schüttelte den Kopf und die zwei Frauen liefen weiter zum Laden. „Keinen einzigen. Es ist wie schon in Boston ein Hin und Her von ihm, aber ich werde, sobald Mr. Conner wieder unterrichten kann, mich nach einer neuen Stelle umsehen und Nevada verlassen."

Fassungslos blieb Giovanna wieder stehen. „Das willst du doch nicht wirklich machen?"

„Doch ich habe keine andere Wahl. Denn so kann ich auf keinen Fall weiter machen. Ich bin ja alt und grau, bis Adam mal eine Entscheidung getroffen hat."

„Und wenn du das Heft einfach in die Hand nimmst? In Italien ist das nichts Ungewöhnliches, wenn die Herren zu feige sind, ihre Freiheiten aufzugeben."

Lachend schüttelte Bridget den Kopf, als sich gerade bildlich vorstellte, wie in Italien die Männer vor den hinterherrennenden Frauen flüchteten. „Nein. Nicht nur, dass ich so nicht erzogen bin, sondern auch, dass es ja nicht daran liegt, dass er zu schüchtern ist oder seine Freiheit nicht aufgeben möchte. Es ist etwas anderes, das ihn daran hindert, zu seinen Gefühlen zu stehen. Wir wissen beide ganz genau, was wir für einander empfinden, also muss er bereit für den ersten Schritt sein und nicht, weil ich ihn überrumple."

Giovanna fing an, laut auf Italienisch rumzumeckern. Bridget verstand, wie immer wenn das Temperament mit ihrer Freundin durchging, kein Wort, aber sie war sich sicher, dass Adam dabei nicht gut da stand. „Giovanna, lass ihn leben."

Sie liefen beide weiter. „Aber es stimmt doch."

Sie wechselten die Straßenseite und Bridget sah nach links und wollte gerade ihrer Freundin, wie so oft erklären, dass sie doch nichts verstanden hatte, als sie in der Bewegung einfror und mit offenem Mund auf das Bild sah, das sich gerade vor ihren Augen abspielte. Während Giovanna weiterlief, weil sie noch immer so in Rage war, war Bridget unfähig, sich zu bewegen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Adam verließ die Kirche, sah auf die Uhr und verdrehte die Augen. Es war schon wieder so spät. Die Bitte von Emillia, nur mal kurz dem Pfarrer Bescheid zu sagen, dass die Ponderosa auch im diesem Jahr das Fleisch für das Sommerfest spendet, hat eine Stunde gedauert. Er spürte wieder diese Unruhe und Ungeduld in sich. Eigentlich müsste er noch vor dem Viehtrieb auf den Berg gehen, aber dadurch, dass sich die Wunde von seinem Vater entzündet hatte und er noch immer nicht lange sitzen konnte, blieb die gesamte Vorbereitung an ihm hängen. Er holte tief Luft. Sein Vater würde auch nicht mit auf den Trail kommen können und Hoss hatte er vor dem Unfall mit den Pfeil versprochen, dass er dieses Jahr nicht mitzukommen braucht und sich ganz der Arbeit auf der Farm widmen kann um so auch bei Travis und Koko sein zu können. Er sah in den blauen Himmel. Es war keine einzige Wolke zu sehen. Es war jetzt schon sehr warm und wenn das Wetter sich nicht änderte, würde der Viehtrieb in diesem Jahr die reine Tortur für Mensch und Tier werden. Sie würden auch nicht so schnell vorankommen und somit sicher zwei, drei Wochen länger unterwegs sein. Der Einzige, dem das langsame Tempo entgegenkommen würde, wäre George. Auch mit ihm müsste er auf dem Trail noch reden. Sein Vater und er hatten beschlossen, dass es dort am besten ist, das Gespräch mit ihm zu suchen, wenn George selber merkt, dass seine Knochen langsam zu alt für den Job werden.

Adam steckte die Uhr weg, holte noch einmal tief Luft und ging die Treppe hinunter und dann schüttelte er innerlich energisch den Kopf. Er würde sich nicht mit ihnen anlegen. Nicht heute und nicht morgen. Und es war ihm auch egal, wenn Buck erzählen würde, er ist ein Feigling, aber er hatte keine Lust mehr auf diese Kindereien. So lief Adam einfach weiter zu seinem Pferd, das auf der anderen Straßenseite stand. „Sag Buck, ist das nicht dieser Cartwright von dem du mir ständig erzählst?"

„Ja ,das ist er und wie es aussieht, hat er die Hosen voll. Sonst würde er ja nicht versuchen so schnell zu seinem Pferd zu kommen. Hey, Adam bleibt doch mal stehen oder bist du so feige geworden, seitdem die feinen Leute aus Boston bei dir wohnen?"

Ohne auf Buck und seinen Freund zu achten, wollte Adam die Straße überqueren, als Buck ihn festhielt. „Sag mal, du kommst doch nicht gerade aus der Kirche?" Buck sah die wenigen Stufen zu dem Gebäude hoch. „Weiß der Pfarrer eigentlich, dass du auf die Kirche spuckst?"

Adam zog seinen Arm weg und wollte seinen Weg fortsetzen, als sich der Freund von Buck ihm in den Weg stellte. „Wie meinst du das, Buck? Glaubt dein Freund etwa nicht an Gott?"

Buck lachte dreckig. „Nein, der glaubt an andere Götter. Adam tanzt gerne halb nackend mit den Wilden um das Feuer und bittet darum, dass er immer genug Mädchenkleider im Schrank hat."

Schockiert sah Bucks Freund zu Adam. „Sieh doch mal genauer hin. Er trägt ganz offen eine Mädchenkette mit sich herum"

„Du bist doch nicht etwa ein Freund der roten Schweine?"

Leicht schlug Bucks Kumpel Adam gegen die Brust, um ihn so zu provozieren. Aber Adam sagte keinen Ton und machte keine unbedachte Bewegung. Nicht heute würde er den falschen Wolf raus lassen. Er wollte gerade an dem Mann vor sich vorbeigehen, als dieser nach der Kette greifen wollte. „Das ist eine verfluchte Kette der roten Schweine. Weg damit."

Bevor er aber richtig zupacken konnte, hatte Adam ihm so einen Schlag versetzt, dass dieser einige Meter rückwärts taumelte und dann zu Boden ging. Adam beachtete ihn nicht weiter und schaute auch nicht zu Buck, sondern wollte nur zu Sport und die Stadt verlassen. Dann hörte er die kreischende Stimme von Mrs Alberts aus dem kleinen Laden.

„ADAM."

Sofort drehte sich Adam um und erkannte, dass der Freund von Buck gerade wieder aufgestanden war und zu seiner Waffe griff, um auf ihn zu schießen. Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, zog Adam seine Waffe und drückte ab.

Bucks Freund hielt sich den Bauch, ging langsam in die Knie und Adam steckte, ohne den Blick von ihm ab zuwenden, seine Waffe weg und dann wich sämtliches Blut aus seinem Gesicht und sein Herz blieb stehen. Schräg hinter dem Mann am Boden stand Bridget und schaute ihn mit großen Augen an. Adam war sofort klar, wenn er nur etwas daneben geschossen hätte, wäre sie getroffen worden. Die ganzen Jahre hatte er über sämtliche Situationen nachgedacht, wie sie hier in Nevada sterben könnte, aber in keiner seiner Vorstellungen hatte er sie erschossen. Mit voller Wucht sprang der falsche Wolf hervor, als Buck ihn von der Seite ansprach. Als dieser dann mehrere Meter von ihm am Boden lag, war Adam sicher, dass Buck die nächsten Wochen nur Suppe zu sich nehmen würde. Dann spürte er ein Brennen an seiner rechten Seite. Ohne zu überlegen, riss er sich das Hemd auf und warf es zu Boden. Blut floss ihm an der Seite herunter aber sowie es aussah handelte es sich nur um einen Streifschuss. Adam lief einige Meter vor und trat mit einer so unglaublichen Wut gegen den Wischeimer von Mrs Alberts, das dieser in ihre Schaufensterscheibe flog. Danach legte er sich die Hand vor die Augen und versuchte, sich irgendwie wieder zu beruhigen.

„Adam…"

Ganz vorsichtig berührte Bridget Adam am Rücken. In den ganzen Jahren hatte sie ihn noch nie so aufgebracht gesehen. „Adam, bitte drehe dich zu mir."

Da ihre Hand immer noch auf seinem Rücken lag, konnte sie fühlen, wie er tief einatmete. Sie ging ein kleines Stück zurück, als er sich dann zu ihr drehte und sah ihn erschrocken an. „Du bist verletzt."

Adam legte seine Hand knapp über die Wunde und sah an sich herunter, um ihr dann wieder in die Augen zu sehen. Mehr als ein Flüstern war seine Stimme nicht. „Du hättest tot sein können."

Als sie ihre Hand auf seine Brust legte, fühlte sie, dass sein Herz zu schnell schlug. In seinem Gesicht und in seinen Augen spiegelten sich so viele Gefühle wider, die sie zuvor noch nie bei ihm gleichzeitig gesehen hatte. Es war eine Mischung aus Sorge, Traurigkeit, Verzweiflung, Müdigkeit, Liebe und …Angst. Sie legte den Kopf leicht schief. Ja, sie hatte auch hin und wieder Angst um ihn gehabt und besonders vor wenigen Minuten, aber die Angst, die sie in seinen Augen sah, war eine andere. Eine viel größere. Um so länger sie ihn ansah um so mehr fragte sie sich, ob das der Grund für sein Zögern ist. „Ich lebe aber."

Sie erschrak, als sich die Angst in seinen Augen in Wut verwandelte. „Aber wenn ich daneben geschossen hätte, wärst du jetzt tot."

Nun legte sie auch ihre andere Hand auf seine Brust. „Das hast du aber nicht."

Seine Wut hatte sich noch nicht gelegt. „Wie kannst du das Ganze nur so locker sehen?"

Ihr Blick fiel auf die Schlange. Adam hatte ihr bis heute nicht erzählt, welche Bedeutung sie für ihn hat, aber da es sich um eine indianische Kette handelte, musste sie so was sein, wie der Stein damals in Boston. Oft hatte sie gesehen, wenn ihn etwas beschäftigt hatte, dass er sie berührte. So legte sie behutsam zwei Finger auf die Kette. „Ich bin nicht erst seit gestern hier im Westen und glaube mir, ich habe Dinge gesehen und gehört, die ich mir vorher nie so vorgestellt habe. Die Schießerei, die hat mich nicht schockiert, sondern nur, dass du dabei warst und die Sorge, dass dir etwas passiert. Aber du hattest keine andere Wahl. Du musstest doch sofort handeln. Hättest du erst nachgedacht und dich umgesehen, würdest du nicht nur einen Streifschuss haben."

Adam legte seine Hand auf die ihre und drückte sie etwas fester an die Kette. „Ich kann das nicht so einfach sehen. Nur wenige Zentimeter daneben…."

„Adam, hast du nicht immer wieder in Boston und auch hier gesagt, die Dinge, die passieren sind passiert und es wäre verlorene Zeit, sich darüber Gedanken zu machen, was hätte anders sein können? Waren das nicht deine Worte an Frederic, als der Unfall auf der Baustelle passiert ist? Hast du nicht gesagt, er soll nicht in die Vergangenheit sehen, als er immer wieder Schmerzen in der Hand hatte? Sondern, dass er erkennen soll, was er trotz der Schmerzen noch machen kann?"

Adam schaute auf seine Brust. Er sah die Schlange nicht durch ihre Hände, aber er fühlte sie, ihre Wärme und die Wärme von Bridgets Hand und dachte an das zweite Gesetz der Visionsreise. Nichts, absolut nichts, von dem, was uns geschieht, hätte anders sein können. Nicht einmal das unbedeutendste Detail. Es gibt einfach kein: Wenn ich das anders gemacht hätte….dann wäre es anders gekommen….Nein, das was passiert, ist das Einzige, was passieren konnte und musste passieren, damit wir unsere Lektionen lernen, um vorwärts zu kommen. Alle, ja jede einzelne der Situationen, die uns im Leben widerfahren, sind absolut perfekt, auch wenn unser Verstand und unser Ego sich widersetzen und es nicht akzeptieren wollen. Er nahm seine Hand weg und legte nun seine Arme um Bridget und drückte sie an sich. Zufrieden atmete er aus, als er spürte, wie sich der falsche Wolf wieder zurückzog und der Richtige wohlwollend in seinem Herzen Platz nahm. Adam hielt Bridget weiter im Arm und entspannte sich immer mehr, aber bevor er sich Gedanken darüber machen konnte, ob jetzt der richtige Moment ist, um die letzten Steine zum Fallen zu bringen, ertönte eine laute Stimme. „Adam…."

Adam ließ Bridget los und sah zum Sheriff, der anscheinend gerade bei dem toten Mann gekniet hatte. „Was ist hier passiert?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Adam schloss die Stalltür hinter sich. Es war immer noch viel zu warm für diese Jahreszeit und so hatten sie beschlossen, schon zwei Wochen früher aufzubrechen, um so eventuell der großen Hitze zu entgehen. Deswegen würde es nun bereits in zwei Tagen losgehen. Hoss hatte ihn noch an dem Tag von dem Vorfall in der Stadt ziemlich angeschnauzt, dass er nichts davon erzählt hatte, wie viel Arbeit er hat, und dass Pa nicht mit auf den Viehtrieb gehen würde. So hatte Hoss gesagt, dass er ihn, ohne das Adam nur daran denken sollte, ihm das auszureden, auf den Trail begleiten wird und dass Adam auf jeden Fall noch davor seine Tasche packen und auf seinen Berg klettern sollte. Sonst würde er eigenhändig ihn nach dort oben schleppen.

Adam wischte sich mit dem Tuch den Schweiß von der Stirn und betrat das Haus. Schon als er die Tür öffnete, hörte er wie Giovanna laut stark in ihrer Sprache schimpfte. Betont langsam legte er den Hut ab und sah sich die Szene an. Frederic und Giovanna standen vor dem Kamin im Wohnzimmer, wobei Frederics Frau wild mit den Armen fuchtelte und sein Freund sie nur mit großen Augen ansah. Bridget saß auf dem Sofa und nähte die Knöpfe an Adams Hemd wieder an. Er setzte sich neben sie und nahm sich gleichzeitig das Glas, das vor ihr stand, und sah sie fragend an. „Du kannst ruhig einen Schluck nehmen. Der Tee ist von Koko und er schmeckt nicht nur sehr gut, sondern er ist auch noch schön kalt."

Adam trank etwas davon und schloss kurz die Augen, als die kühle Flüssigkeit seinen Hals hinunter lief. Dann beugte er sich wieder zu Bridget. „Weißt du, um was es geht."

„Nicht so richtig. Es fing damit an, dass er sagte, dass sie bald nach Reno aufbrechen werden, damit sie dann noch vor dem Winter in der nächsten Stadt sich eine Wohnung suchen können und dann legte Giovanna los."

Die Augen von Adam wanderten belustigt zwischen den beiden hin und her. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass Giovanna Frederic mal so viel Feuer unter dem Hintern bereiten konnte. Hätte sie das damals am Strand gemacht, hätte er diesen sicher nicht eher verlassen dürfen, bis er ihr gesagt hat, dass er sie sofort heiratet. „Versteht Frederic was sie sagt?"

„Kein Wort. Er hat sich bis heute nicht die Mühe gemacht, etwas Italienisch zu lernen. Und für mich spricht sie einfach immer zu schnell, wenn sie so in Fahrt ist. Aber du müsstest doch einiges verstehen? Du spricht doch etwas Spanisch."

Adam schaute zu Giovanna und versuchte, etwas von dem zu verstehen, was sie seinem Freund an den Kopf warf. Urplötzlich schnellte der Kopf von Giovanna zu Adam und nun raunzte sie ihn an, aber so, dass er sie verstehen konnte. „Haben wir dir nicht schon so oft gesagt, du sollst dich nicht so dreckig und verschwitzt auf das Sofa setzen?"

Adam presste die Lippen aufeinander und versuchte, Giovanna so unschuldig wie möglich anzusehen. Die hatte sich jedoch schon wieder ihrem Mann zugewandt. Mit dem Ellenbogen stieß Bridget Adam an. „Keine Sorge, Adam. ich werde dir etwas von dem Abendbrot abzwacken und auf dein Zimmer schmuggeln."

Sie grinsten sich beide an. „So…Hier hast du dein Hemd zurück, aber versprich, beim nächsten Mal die Knöpfe zu öffnen und nicht aufzureißen."

Sein Gesichtsausdruck wurde ernst, als er das Hemd an sich nahm. „Ich hoffe, es gibt kein nächstes Mal."

Sie sah ihn kurz an. Zwar hatte jeder im Haus mitbekommen, wie gut ihm sein Ausflug zum Berg getan hatte, aber für ihre Beziehung war es eine schlechte Entscheidung gewesen. Wenn sie in der Stadt gedacht hatte, er wäre nun endlich soweit, war er jetzt gefühlsmäßig wieder sehr weit von ihr entfernt. Er war zwar die letzten Tage nicht schroff oder unhöflich gewesen, aber er hatte genau darauf geachtet, dass er ihr nie zu nahe kam. Sie hat sich schon gewundert, dass er sich gerade neben sie gesetzt hatte. Bridget sah nach oben, weil ihr auffiel, wie still es auf einmal war. Giovanna stand mit verschränkten Armen da und sah ihren Mann herausfordernd an. „Und was gedenkst du dazu zu sagen?"

Frederic kratze sich verlegen am Kopf und sah hilfesuchend zu Adam und Bridget, die beide aber sofort die Arme hochhoben, um zu signalisieren, dass sie sich da raushalten würden. So sah er wieder zu seiner Frau. „Ich habe doch keine Ahnung, was du gesagt hast."

Giovanna verdrehte die Augen und fluchte zwar leise in ihrer Sprache, aber das hatten alle verstanden. „Ich habe dich gefragt, wie du dir das vorstellst. Riccardo muss nach den Ferien zur Schule und ich habe auch nicht die Absicht, schwanger durch das Land zu reisen."

Adam drehte den Kopf zu Bridget und sie konnte die Frage von seinen Lippen ablesen und so nickte sie nur. Seine Augenbrauen gingen in die Höhe und er brachte nur ein Oh über die Lippen. „Aber ich kann dich doch auch nicht hier alleine lassen."

„Warum denn eigentlich nicht, Frederic?"

Alle sahen ziemlich entgeistert zu Adam. „Weil sie meine Frau ist und ich sie gerne bei mir habe und von Riccardo und dem Baby, das wir erwarten, ganz zu schweigen."

„Aber Giovanna hat recht. Riccardo muss nach dem Sommer zur Schule. Du kannst nicht weiter mit ihm durch das Land ziehen."

Nun verschränkte Frederic seine Arme und sah Adam herausfordernd an. „So wie ich gehört habe, soll das nichts Ungewöhnliches sein."

Adam stand auf. „Es ist aber nicht gut und vor uns liegen doch nur noch Reno und Kalifornien. Alle Orte kannst du bequem von hier aus erreichen und du musst im Hinterkopf behalten, wenn sich der Konflikt zwischen den Norden und Süden weiter verstärkt, dann hat sich das mit den Bahnhöfen auch erst einmal erledigt."

„Seit wann bist du so pessimistisch?"

„Nicht pessimistisch. Ich denke weiter. Sollten die Arbeiten eingestellt werden, können wir ohne Probleme die ganzen anderen Anfragen annehmen. Hier im Westen wird in nächster Zeit so viel gebaut. Da werden wir uns vor Arbeit kaum retten können. Und wenn wir hier zusammen ein Büro haben, brauchen wir uns nicht mehr ständig über den Postweg auszutauschen. Wir könnten dann alle Probleme gleich direkt besprechen."

Frederic ließ die Arme sinken und sah in die Runde. „Ich weiß nicht, ob das eine gute Idee ist. Ich wollte doch nie im Westen wohnen. Zu Kalifornien habe ich mich ja schon überreden lassen, aber jetzt hier in Virginia City?"

„Denk darüber nach, Frederic. Ihr könnt auf jeden Fall noch weiter hier wohnen bleiben und wenn du dich entschieden hast, wenn ich von dem Viehtrieb zurück bin, können wir gleich mit dem Bau von eurem Haus anfangen. Dann könnt ihr Weihnachten schon in euren eigenen vier Wänden feiern."

Frederic öffnete den Mund und wollte etwas sagen, aber Giovanna war schneller. „Da gibt es nichts zu überlegen, Adam. Wir werden bleiben und den Sommer nutzen, um uns einen schönen Ort für unser Haus zu suchen."

Frederic sah zu Adam und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich glaube die Entscheidung ist gefallen. Mein Leben wird in der Wildnis enden."

Die beiden Freunde sahen sich an und lachten. Giovanna strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. „Ich denke, das müssen wir heute Abend feiern und Bridget, du wirst doch zum Ferienbeginn auch nicht gehen? Jetzt wo ihr doch in der Stadt alles geklärt habt."

Sie sah Adam und ihre Freundin mit einem wissenden Lächeln an und beide wussten sofort, dass sie die doch sehr innige Umarmung meinte. Kurz schaute Adam zu Bridget und verließ dann ohne noch etwas zu sagen, das Haus. Er kehrte noch einmal in der Nacht zurück, um einige Sachen für den Viehtrieb zu packen, aber bis zum Start verbrachte er die Tage und Nächte draußen bei dem Vieh.


	67. Chapter 67

Hoss konnte gar nicht so oft seine Flasche nachfüllen, wie sie bei der Hitze immer wieder leer war. Er sah hoch in den Himmel. Wie schon in den letzten Wochen, war keine einzige Wolke zu sehen. Sie konnten nur froh sein, dass sie George dabei hatten. Der alte Fuchs kannte die eine oder andere Wasserstelle, die noch nicht ausgetrocknet war. Sie kamen, wie erwartet, nur sehr langsam vorwärts und die Stimmung unter den Männern drohte zu kippen, aber bis jetzt hatte der Vormann sie noch gut im Griff. Hoss sah wieder nach oben. Er wusste nicht, ob er sich Regen wünschen sollte. Denn er war sich sicher, wenn etwas runter kommen würde, dann aber mit allem, was dazu gehörte und so nervös, wie die Herde bereits war, würde wahrscheinlich ein kräftiger Donner reichen, und sie hätten eine ordentliche Stampede.

Es war später Nachmittag und Hoss hoffte, dass George bald zurück war und einen geeigneten Platz für die Nacht gefunden hatte. Sie hatten zwar noch genug Wasservorräte, aber für das Vieh brauchten sie unbedingt wieder eine frische Wasserstelle. Er drehte sich um, um zu sehen, wo sich sein Bruder befand. Hoss wollte mit ihm darüber reden, wie sie verhindern könnten, dass die Stimmung unter den Männern noch schlechter würde. Auch Adam war in den letzten Tagen immer ruhiger und nachdenklicher geworden und Hoss fragte sich, was ihn schon wieder so beschäftigte. Er hatte nicht das Gefühl, dass es mit dem Trail zu tun hatte, aber im Moment hätte es keinen Sinn, mit ihm darüber zu reden. Dazu kannte er seinen Bruder gut genug, dass jetzt noch nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt war, dass er darüber sprechen würde. Durch den vielen Staub konnte er ihn nicht sehen, aber was Hoss sah war, dass George endlich zurückkam. So ließ er sein Pferd antraben und ritt ihm entgegen.

„George, sag mir bitte, dass du einen Platz gefunden hast?"

Der Vormann hielt neben ihm und nahm erst einmal einen großen Schluck aus seiner Flasche, bevor er Hoss eine Antwort gab. „Ja, habe ich und ich denke, wir können dort ruhig einen Tag Pause einlegen."

„Ein Tag Pause?"

„Sicher mein Junge, außer ihr wollt, dass sich die Männer gegenseitig an die Gurgel gehen und das Vieh noch nervöser wird."

Hoss rutschte etwas unruhig auf seinem Sattel hin und her. „Ich weiß nicht, was Adam dazu sagen wird. Er ist schon nicht begeistert, dass wir nur so langsam vorankommen und wenn wir jetzt auch noch eine extra Pause einlegen, wird er sicher nicht darüber erfreut sein."

George hängte seine Flasche wieder an den Sattel und wischte sich mit seinem Tuch den Schweiß von der Stirn. Hoss fand, dass er ziemlich blass und müde aussah und, auch wenn er anscheinend jede Wasserstelle kannte, die es im Umkreis von tausend Meilen gab, fragte sich Hoss, ob es doch so eine gute Idee gewesen war, ihn bei dieser Hitze mitzunehmen. Wenn Pa und Adam dachten, er würde den Job noch ein oder zwei Jahre machen, so sah er zur Zeit nicht danach aus.

„Mach dir über deinen Bruder keine Gedanken, auch wenn er in den letzten Tagen mal wieder sehr wortkarg ist, wird er es verstehen, wenn ich es ihm sage."

Hoss nickte und vertraute in der Sache dem Vormann. Dieser hatte schon immer, was die Arbeit anbelangte, einen guten Draht zu Adam gehabt.

Am Abend stellte sich Adam zu dem Vormann am Versorgungswagen und sah ihn sich genau an. Hoss hatte nicht unrecht gehabt, als er sagte, dass George doch sehr müde aussah. Zwar waren sie alle sehr geschafft von dem Wetter, aber sein Vormann gefiel ihm überhaupt nicht.

„George, hast du heute genug gegessen und getrunken?"

George schmunzelte. „Waren das nicht die Worte, die ich dich bei deinem ersten Trail gefragt habe?"

Adam nahm sich etwas zum Essen und nickte dem alten Cowboy zu, dass er ihm zu der kleinen Bank am Wagen folgen sollte. „Ich machen mir ja nur Sorgen. Du siehst so müde aus."

„Sind wir das nicht alle, mein Junge?"

Adam stocherte ihn seinem Essen herum. Das Gespräch war alles andere als einfach für ihn. Schließlich hat er das meiste, was die Arbeit auf der Ranch betraf, von ihm gelernt und nun musste er ihm sagen, dass er den Eindruck hat, dass er langsam zu alt für den Job ist. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er, dass George ihn angrinste.

„Das habe ich dir nicht beigebracht."

Adam sah ihn wieder an. „Was hast du mir nicht beigebracht?"

„Wie man jemandem sagt, er wird nicht mehr gebraucht."

Fassungslos ließ Adam seine Gabel in den Teller fallen. „Ich würde das nie sagen, George und das weißt du auch."

Lächelnd legte der Vormann die Hand auf Adams Schulter. „Adam, wir kennen uns nun schon so lange und auch, wenn es nicht immer einfach ist, zu erkennen, was gerade in deinem Kopf vorgeht, aber dass du mir sagen willst, dass es Zeit ist, Platz zu machen, kann ich dir schon seit Wochen ansehen."

„Aber ich würde nie sagen, dass wir dich nicht mehr brauchen. Aber wie du es richtig erkannt hast, denke ich, dass du etwas kürzer treten solltest." Adam stellte den Teller zur Seite und setzte sich nun seitlich zu dem Vormann hin. „George, wir würden dir gerne ein Stück Land auf der Ponderosa überlassen als Dankeschön, dass du uns so viele Jahre die Treue gehalten hast und uns…." Adam schloss kurz die Augen. „…..mir auch in den schwierigen Zeiten zur Seite gestanden bist. Wir wollen auch nicht, dass du uns verlässt, nur dass du etwas weniger machst und uns eventuell auch hilfst, einen neuen Vormann zu suchen."

Der Vormann zeigte auf den Teller von Adam. „Junge, du sollst essen, wenn du Zeit dazu hast, auch wenn dein Körper dir sagt, er ist zu müde dazu. Du weißt nicht, wann du das nächste mal Gelegenheit dazu hast."

Mit dem Daumen und dem Zeigefinger rieb sich Adam über die Nasenwurzel und senkte den Blick. „Mach es mir doch nicht so schwer, George."

George legte Adam die Hand auf den Oberschenkel. „Ich werde es dir nicht schwer machen. Ich denke, du wirst die Rinder in drei Wochen auf dem Markt haben und dann hast du auch die Zeit, dich nach einem Nachfolger umzusehen."

„Du wirst mir nicht dabei helfen?"

Der Vormann schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Du wirst meine Hilfe dann nicht mehr brauchen."

„Wenn ich sie aber möchte?"

Der alte Cowboy stand auf und stütze sich dabei an Adams Schulter ab. „Ich werde mich mal um die Männer kümmern und ihnen sagen, dass sie morgen sich ausruhen können."

Adam blickte zu ihm hoch. „Ach, werden sie das?"

„Ja, das werden sie. Denn die Gemüter werden sonst auch noch überhitzen. Ich werde auch etwas von dem Alkohol verteilen, aber Adam, denk immer an meine Worte. Gib ihnen nie zu viel bei so einem Wetter, sonst schlagen sie sich noch gegenseitig tot."

Adam nickte nur und sah auf die Bank. Das Gespräch war nicht so verlaufen, wie er sich das vorgestellt hatte. Aber dann werden sie halt beim einen Bier im Saloon noch einmal darüber sprechen, wenn sie das Vieh verladen haben.

Das Wetter wurde nicht besser, aber wie so oft hatte George die richtige Entscheidung getroffen. Den Männern hatte der eine Tag Ruhe wieder sehr gut getan. Zwar war der Ton immer rauer, als üblich, aber man hatte nicht das Gefühl, dass nur ein Blick reichte, damit die Stimmung aus dem Ruder lief. Auch dem Vieh hatte der Tag neue Kraft gegeben und überraschender Weise kamen sie trotz des Wetters etwas zügiger voran. Mit etwas Glück würden sie in etwas zwei Wochen die Stadt erreichen und danach kann es gerne ein Unwetter nach dem anderen geben. Adam schaute auf Rusty, die neben ihm herlief. „Oh, heute bist du mal bei mir, junge Dame? Wurdest du aus dem Wagen geworfen?"

Die Hündin hob nur kurz den Kopf und trottete neben Sport weiter. So wie Adam Rusty kannte, würde es nicht lange dauern, bis sie wieder zurück zum Wagen laufen würde, um sich dort zusammen zu rollen. Auch für den Hund war es dieses Jahr sehr anstrengend und eigentlich hatte er nicht vorgehabt, sie mitzunehmen, aber anders als sonst, war sie in den letzten Tagen der Vorbereitungen nicht von seiner Seite gewichen. So als hatte sie gespürt, dass er sich wieder über sich selbst geärgert hatte. Jetzt, Wochen danach, konnte erst recht nicht mehr nachvollziehen, warum er mal wieder einfach gegangen ist. Warum hatte er auch nicht mit ihr gesprochen, bevor er auf den Berg gegangen ist? Denn dort hatte er wieder zu viel Zeit gehabt, über alles genau nachzudenken, und dann war sie wieder da. Diese Angst, dass, wenn er zu seinen Gefühlen steht, er dann innerhalb kürzester Zeit Bridget wieder verlieren würde. Er musste kurz bitter auflachen. So wie es aussah, hatte er sie jetzt erst recht verloren. Wenn er zurückkommt, wird sie sicher nicht mehr da sein. Sie würde die Sommerferien nutzen, um sich eine andere Stellung zu suchen und so wie er sie die ganzen Monaten behandelt hatte, sicher weit weg von ihm. Sollte Bridget ihm dann keinen weiteren Brief schreiben, würde er auch nicht wissen, wo sie dann ist. Denn das Giovanna es ihm erzählen würde, daran glaubte er nicht. Er war ihr noch kurz begegnet, bevor es losging und sie hatte kein Wort zu ihm gesagt Aber ihr Blick hatte ausgereicht. Der war schlimmer als jeder Temperamentsausbruch, den er von ihr schon erlebt hatte.

Adam schaute wieder nach vorne und wollte gerade einen Schluck aus seiner Flasche nehmen, als er sah, wie sich George vor ihm im Sattel aufrichtete und dann kurz danach zu einigen Bäumen ritt und langsam von dem Pferd abstieg, um sich dort in den Schatten zu setzen. Adam ließ Sport antraben. Mit seiner Flasche in der Hand lief er zu dem Vormann und bekam einen Schreck, wie müde dieser aussah.

„George, ich habe dir doch gesagt, du sollst mehr trinken."

Er reichte ihm die Flasche, aber dieser nahm nur einen kleinen Schluck daraus. Adam kniete sich nun neben George.

„Warum reitest du nicht zum Wagen und ruhst dich auf ihm aus. Wir sind doch so gut wie da."

„Adam, ist dir eigentlich einmal aufgefallen, obwohl wir mit so vielen Tieren und Männern unterwegs sind, wie ruhig es ist? Wie friedlich? Auf einem Trail konnte ich immer über vieles nachdenken."

Beide sahen zu der Herde, die langsam an ihnen vorbeizog. „Hast du nicht zu mir immer gesagt, ich soll nicht im Sattel träumen?"

George lehnte den Kopf an den Stamm. „Ja, du hast immer genau befolgt und umgesetzt, was ich dir gesagt habe."

Besorgt sah Adam wieder zu dem Vormann. „George, was ist mit dir los?"

Der alte Cowboy sah ihm in nun in die Augen. „Das weißt du doch, mein Junge. Meine Reise ist hier zu Ende."

Adam schüttelte den Kopf und setzte sich nun dichter an George heran. „Nein, das ist sie nicht. Wenn du dich auf den Wa…."

Der alte Cowboy legte seine Hand auf Adams Arm. „Adam….du bist keiner, der sich selbst belügt und…es ist auch nicht schlimm, dass es hier auf dem Trail zu Ende geht."

Adam senkte den Kopf. Er hatte schon in den letzten Tagen geahnt, dass so etwas passieren würde. Zu schlecht hatte George ausgesehen, aber immer, wenn er ihn deswegen angesprochen hatte, hatte George ihn nur angelächelt und versichert, dass alles in Ordnung sei.

„Ich hätte dich aber gerne wieder mit nach Hause genommen."

„Adam, das hier ist doch mein Zuhause. Die Arbeit. Das Vieh und der Trail."

Adam musste schlucken. „Ich will dich aber nicht hier alleine zurücklassen."

Die Stimme des Vormannes verlor langsam an Kraft. „Ich bin doch nicht alleine. Gerade du müsstest das doch wissen. Sieh dich um. Die Natur und ich werden eins werden. Ist das nicht das, an das deine Freunde, die Indianer glauben? Dass sich die Seele überall dort wiederfindet?"

Adam hielt sich die Faust vor den Mund. „Wie du siehst, mein Junge, habe ich auch einiges von dir gelernt."

„Das macht die Sache aber nicht leichter."

„Für mich schon und außerdem kann ich von hier auch immer sehen, ob du bei deinen nächsten Viehtrieben alles richtig machst und das befolgst, was ich dir beigebracht habe." George holte tief Luft. „Adam, da ist noch etwas, was mir sehr wichtig ist…."

„George, bitte nicht…."

Plötzlich hatte die Stimme des Vormannes seine alte Kraft zurück. „Nein, du hörst mir zu, Adam. Ich weiß, dass du gerne alles mit dir selber abmachst und bevor du dich anderen öffnest, viel passieren muss. Deshalb versprich mir eines, mein Junge. Sei nicht zu stolz oder zu ehrgeizig und verliere dabei das Wesentliche aus dem Blick. Nämlich dich und… Er schlug sich jetzt leicht auf die Brust. „…dein Herz." „Das werde ich nicht." George drehte den Kopf zu ihm. „Dann versprich mir, dass du nicht den selben Fehler begehst, wie ich es getan habe."

„George, ich werde auf mich achten."

„Adam, ich habe wie du so lange gezögert, bis sie weg war. Als ich meinen Fehler erkannt habe, war es bereits zu spät. Ein anderer war schneller. Meine Reise wird zwar so enden, wie ich es mir gewünscht habe, aber hier…." Er legte wieder die Hand auf sein Herz. „…hier bin ich alleine und verdammt einsam. Und glaube mir, mein Junge, das ist kein schönes Gefühl."

Sein Kiefer tat ihm - wie so oft - weh, weil er die Zähne zu stark aufeinander presst, wenn er versuchte, seine Gefühle unter Kontrolle zu halten. Erneut hatte Adam die Faust an den Mund gelegt. Die andere Hand lag auf der Schlange. Dann nahm er ganz langsam die Hand vom Mund. So wie es aussieht, bekommt jeder in seiner Umgebung mit, was er für Bridget empfindet. Und da wurde ihm immer unterstellt, er würde zu wenig Gefühle zeigen.

„George, ich verspreche dir. Wenn ich es verhindern kann, werde ich sie nicht gehen lassen."

George sah ihm noch eine kurze Zeit in die Augen und nickte leicht. „Ich glaube dir. Nun setz dich zu mir an den Baum und begleite mich bitte auf meiner Reise."

Adam setzte sich neben George. Sie sprachen kein Wort mehr miteinander.

Hoss sah von weitem, dass Adam mit George an einen Baum gelehnt saß. Sicher redeten die beiden gerade über die Zukunft des Vormannes. Da würde er jetzt besser nicht stören, obwohl er sich fragte, ob die beiden bei dem Gespräch eingeschlafen waren. Adam hatte den Kopf nach hinten an den Baum gelehnt, während der von George an Adams Schulter lag.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln stieg Ben von seinem Pferd und sah zur Veranda. Emillia hatte vor Jahren recht gehabt. Er sollte einfach Geduld haben, dann würde sich auch sein zweiter Wunsch, die Ponderosa mit Leben zu bereichern, erfüllt haben. Er band sein Pferd fest, als Sophie mit ausgestreckten Armen auf ihn zugerannt kam. Ben nahm sie hoch und lief weiter. Dann zuckte er unwillkürlich zusammen als er sah, wie Riccardo und Sarah mit dem Bogen Pfeile auf ein Holzrad, welches mit Schnüren bespannt war, schossen. Zuerst hatte er es den beiden verbieten wollen, damit zu spielen, aber Koko hatte ihm erklärt, dass das ein Geschicklichkeitsspiel aus dem Dorf ist. Die Kinder versuchten, den Pfeil durch das Netz zu schießen. Am Anfang hatten die beiden das Rad noch gerollt, damit es schwieriger werden würde, aber das hatte Ben dann doch nicht zugelassen aus Angst, dass der Pfeil wieder das falsche Ziel treffen würde. Ben ließ Sophie hinunter und stand mit einem Schmunzeln vor dem Tisch der Veranda.

„Ist hier noch ein Platz für mich oder sind hier Männer nicht erwünscht?"

Emillia lächelte und sah zu den anderen Frauen, die mit ihr an dem Tisch saßen. Es war ein sehr spontanes Treffen gewesen. Koko war mit Travis auf einen Tee vorbeigekommen und Giovanna und Bridget haben - wie so oft - Riccardo gesucht. So hatten sie sich zusammengesetzt und haben den ersten etwas kühleren Sommertag gemeinsam genossen.

„Natürlich. Ich hole dir schnell noch eine Tasse und der Kuchen müsste auch schon so weit abgekühlt sein, dass wir ihn essen können."

Sie stand auf und Ben nahm an dem Tisch Platz und schaute zu seinem schlafenden Enkelsohn. Ben musste sich immer noch daran gewöhnen, dass Koko ihn auf eine Tragewiege bei sich trug, wie es bei den Indianern üblich war. Wenn Koko diese nicht um hatte, wurde sie nicht hingelegt, sondern hingestellt, so, dass Travis seine Umgebung wahrnehmen konnte. Wenn Ben gedacht hatte, dass in dem Moment als Adam nur noch in seinem Haus wohnt, es mit den Sitten und Gebräuchen der Indianer in seinem Leben etwas nachlassen würde und sicher auch bei Sarah das Interesse verschwinden würde, konnte er nun nach der Geburt von Travis ihnen erst recht nicht mehr entgehen. Zwar würde sein Enkelsohn, wie auch Koko, in beiden Welten aufwachsen, aber nun wurde auch Ben genau mitbekommen, wie die Kindheit eines Indianers aussah. Und, dass sich bei Sarah etwas ändern würde, glaubte er nun auch nicht mehr. Nicht nur, dass sein Ältester alles, was er von Amarok und Koko gelernt hatte, an sie weitergab, nein, durch Riccardo hatte sich ihre Begeisterung für das Leben im Dorf noch mehr verstärkt und sie suchte immer wieder einen Grund, warum sie Hoss und Koko besuchen wollte. Ben war gespannt, wie sich das weiterentwickelt, wenn Riccardo mit seiner Familie wieder weiterziehen würde. Obwohl er zugeben musste, dass ihm sicher die fröhliche Art von Riccardo fehlen wird. Ben sah in die Runde und gestand sich ein, dass er eigentlich es gerne sehen würde, wenn sie alle hier blieben. Zu sehr haben sie das Leben auf der Ponderosa verändert. Genauso wie Little Joes neuer Freund Jörn. Auch wenn er auf das eine oder andere Zusammentreffen gerne verzichtet hätte.

„Bridget schön, dass du hier bist. Ich hatte schon etwas Angst, dass du gehst, ohne dich zu verabschieden."

„Ben, das würde ich doch nicht machen. Ihr habt mich doch so lieb in eurem Kreis aufgenommen."

„Ja, und deswegen fällt es mir auch schwer, meine Bitte zu äußern, weil ich ja weiß, dass du dir gerne woanders eine Stellung suchen willst, da gerade ich das nachvollziehen kann, dass du so viel wie möglich von dem Land sehen möchtest."

Bridget versuchte, weiter zu lächeln und sah kurz zu Emillia, die sich mit dem Kuchen an den Tisch setzte. Wenn Ben wüsste, dass sie eigentlich nicht die Absicht hatte, weiter im Land herum zu ziehen, aber es für sich tun musste.

„Um was geht es denn, Ben?"

Emillia verteilte an jeden ein Stück von dem Kuchen und Ben goss sich etwas von dem Kaffee ein.

„Ich komme gerade von Paul und er hat mir gesagt, dass Mr. Conner auf jeden Fall noch gute zwei Monate braucht, bis er wieder unterrichten kann. So wollte ich Bridget fragen…." Er versuchte so freundlich zu blicken, wie es nur geht. „….ob sie nicht noch bleiben könnte und den Unterricht weiterführen kann?"

Bevor Bridget antworten konnte, hob er die Hand und schaute sie an. „Ich weiß, dass es dann für dich schwer ist, mitten im Schuljahr eine andere Stelle zu finden, aber die Schüler kennen dich und so schnell würden wir auch keinen anderen finden."

Bridget schloss kurz die Augen. Wenn Ben nur ahnen würde, dass das ihr geringstes Problem ist. Der Zeitpunkt jetzt zu gehen, wäre so perfekt. Sie hatte Adam jetzt fast 2 Monate nicht gesehen und der Abschied in der nächsten Woche wäre ihr dann nicht so schwer gefallen; aber wenn er wieder da ist und sie dann gehen muss? Sie holte tief Luft und öffnete wieder die Augen und sah die anderen Frauen an. Koko, Giovanna und Emillia sahen ihre Verzweiflung; und dass sie nicht wusste, was sie tun sollte. Jede von ihnen blickte ihr nun in die Augen und eine nach der anderen legte die Hand auf die ihre, um ihr so Mut zu machen. Bridget musste schlucken, als sie sah, wie die Augen von den dreien mit so viel Liebe gefüllt waren. Ganz langsam nickte sie mit dem Kopf. Dann würde sich ihre Abreise halt noch einmal etwas verzögern, aber danach würde sie nichts mehr aufhalten können.

„Natürlich werde ich das machen. Ich werde sicher dann irgendwo noch eine Vertretungsstelle finden, oder ich mache es doch wahr und gehe nach England oder Frankreich."

Etwas verwirrt sah Ben auf die Reaktion der Frauen, aber ging nicht darauf ein. Er freute sich nur darüber, dass er das Problem mit der Schule so schnell gelöst hatte. Giovanna lehnte sich zurück und lächelte.

„Bridget, ich freue mich so. Dann kannst du mir ja noch bei der Gestaltung von unserem Haus helfen."

Nun musste ihre Freundin auch leicht grinsen. „Dafür solltet ihr euch erst einmal auf einen Standort einigen."

Ben kam aus seiner Verwunderung nicht heraus. „Standort?"

Emillia nahm Sophie auf den Schoß, die auch etwas von dem Kuchen ab haben wollte. „Das haben ich dir ja noch gar nicht erzählt. Frederic und Giovanna bleiben hier und werden sich ein Haus bauen."

Ben blickte zu Giovanna und konnte seine Freude nicht verbergen. „Und das konnten Riccardo und Sarah für sich behalten?"

„Was konnten wir für uns behalten?"

Seine Tochter und Riccardo waren auch zum Tisch gekommen, um zu schauen, was es für einen Kuchen gab. „Ben wusste nicht, dass wir dir noch nicht gesagt haben, dass wir eine Schule für dich gefunden haben."

Sofort sahen sich Riccardo und Sarah traurig an und seine Stimme spiegelte seine " Freude" wieder. „Und wo?"

„In Virginia City."

Sarah lehnte sich auf den Tisch und Riccardos Freude hielt sich auch noch in Grenzen. „Und wann geht es dann nach Reno?"

„Also, ich hatte eigentlich nicht die Absicht, mir die Baustelle von deinem Vater und Adam anzusehen, aber wenn du das möchtest, können wir das ja in den nächsten Ferien machen:"

Riccardo schaute seine Mutter verwirrt an, rümpfte die Nase und wurde dann so heftig von Sarah in die Seite gestoßen, dass er Mühe hatte, nicht umzukippen. „Hey…."

Sie strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. „Nišnála owáŋžila"

Völlig konfus blickte Riccardo zu seiner Freundin. „Was?"

Sie schlug ihn wieder gegen den Arm. „Ihr bleibt."

„Was?"

Riccardo schaute ganz schnell seine Mutter an, die ihn mit einem warmen Blick ansah. „Ja, wir werden bleiben und bis wir unser eigenes Haus haben, werden wir weiter bei Adam wohnen."

Die Kinder sprangen in die Höhe und kreischten los. Sophie hielt sich die Ohren zu und Ben sah die beiden ermahnend an. „Geht das auch leiser?"

Die zwei nahmen ihn nicht wahr. Dann jedoch blieb Riccardo stehen und sah wieder zu seiner Mutter. „Können wir nicht ganz bei Onkel Adam wohnen? Dann können Winona und ich uns weiter sehen."

Die Erwachsenen am Tisch konnten sich ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen, als jeder vor Augen hatte, wie Adam die Augen verdrehen würde, aber so gutmütig wie er ist, zum dem Vorschlag dann ja sagt.

„Nein, wir werden uns ein eigenes Haus bauen."

Nun war es Sarah, die sie mit ihren großen Augen ansah. „Und wo? Nicht so weit weg, oder?"

„Ja Ma ,nicht so weit. Onkel Adam muss mir doch zeigen, was ein richtiger Cowboy alles können muss."

Ben lehnte sich zurück und nahm einen Schluck aus seiner Tasse und fragte sich einmal wieder, wie sein Ältester es nur schafft, immer so viel Geduld mit den Kindern zu haben. Aber es war auch schön zu sehen, wie sich die beiden über diese Nachricht freuten und es war nicht zu verleugnen, dass Sarah die Freundschaft mit Riccardo gut tat. Seitdem mit kam er mit ihr auch etwas besser klar.

„Dein Vater und ich haben uns noch nicht auf einen Ort einigen können. Alles, was wir uns bis jetzt angesehen haben, ist mir zu nah an der Stadt und dort möchte ich nicht wohnen. Ich habe in den ganzen letzten Jahre in der Stadt gewohnt und musste mir den Krach der Baustelle anhören."

Die zwei Kinder grinsten sich an. „Na ,wenn die Suche halt lange dauert, dann müssen wir halt lange bei Onkel Adam wohnen."

„Keine Sorge, mein Sohn. Sobald dein Vater nächste Woche aus Reno zurück ist, werden wir schon etwas finden. Ich will in diesem Winter schon in meinem eigenen Wohnzimmer sitzen. Dein Vater bringt nämlich nicht so viel Dreck mit ins Haus, wie dein Onkel Adam."

„Giovanna, wenn du magst, kann ich dir nachher eine Stelle zeigen, die dir sicher gefallen wird. Du ka…."

„Pa nein…" Sofort hatte Sarah ihren Vater am Oberarm angefasst. „Riccardo und ich werden auch nicht mehr so laut sein."

Ben zog die Stirn kraus. „Sarah, nicht nur dass du schon wieder einfach dazwischen geredet hast, wenn ich mich unterhalte, ich verstehe auch nicht, was du mir damit sagen willst."

„Na, weil wir immer laut sind, schlägst du sicher einen Ort weit weg von der Ponderosa vor."

Mit einem Lachen nahm er seine Tochter in den Arm. „Wenn ich das wollte, müssten Giovanna und Frederic doch nach Reno ziehen. Ich denke, Riccardo und du werdet mit dem Vorschlag einverstanden sein."

Es war wie bei ihrem großen Bruder. Wenn er sich über etwas von Herzen freute, strahlte nicht nur das ganze Gesicht, sondern auch die Augen hatten einen ganz besonderen Glanz.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Adam kam aus der Bank und atmete tief durch. Er war jedes Mal froh, wenn er das Geld vom Viehverkauf sicher nach Hause gebracht hatte. Eigentlich ging er danach immer in den Saloon und nahm noch ein Bier zu sich, bevor er nach Hause ritt, aber heute wollte er so schnell wie möglich zurück. Er wollte wissen, ob er es wirklich verbockt hatte. Adam wollte gerade auf sein Pferd steigen, als er ein Lachen hörte, das er genau kannte. Er drehte sich in die Richtung, aus der das Lachen kam. Er konnte nicht verhindern, dass sein Herz kurz aussetzte. Sie war noch da, aber so wie es aussah, nicht seinetwegen. Sie kam gerade mit einem Mann, der ihm unbekannt war, aus dem Hotel. Und es war eindeutig zu sehen, wie gut sie sich verstanden. Mehr wollte er sich nicht antun. Er stieg in den Sattel und verließ die Stadt.

XX

Gut gelaunt kam Frederic in das Büro von Adam und sah ihn, wie er in Gedanken versunken, an dem Modell für den Bahnhof in Reno stand. Er hatte zwei kleine Holzfiguren in der Hand und so wie schien, hatte Adam nicht gemerkt, wie sein Freund das Büro betrat.

„Hallo ,Adam. Es freut mich, dass du wieder zurück bist."

Frederic musste seinen Freund erst an der Schulter berühren, damit er ihn registrierte. „Oh, Adam. Schläfst du im Stehen ein? Warum bist du dann hier im Büro und nicht in deinem Zimmer?"

Adam schreckte etwas zusammen. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange er auf das Modell gestarrt hatte. „Ich bin nicht müde. Außerdem wäre ich dann wieder so früh wach und du weißt genau, dass ich sowieso nie so lange schlafen kann."

Erstaunt richtete sich Frederic auf. „Du musst mich nicht gleich so anblaffen."

Adam sah ihn kurz an und senkte dann den Kopf und rieb sich die Nasenwurzel.

„Entschuldige bitte Frederic. Ich bin einfach nur geschafft."

Frederic lächelte ihn leicht an. „Schon in Ordnung. Ich wäre wahrscheinlich nach diesen Wochen für Jahre nicht mehr ansprechbar. Sag mal…" Er zeigte auf die Figuren, die Adam in der Hand hielt. „….übertreibst du es nicht mit den Modellen."

Adam sah auf seine Hand und ein leises Lachen kam über seine Lippen. „Nein, die sind für Winona. Die habe ich auf dem Trail für sie gemacht. Ich gehe davon aus, wenn Riccardo jetzt zur Schule geht, wird meine Schwester wieder hier ihre Zeit verbringen." Er stellte die Figuren in den Bahnhof. „Und habt ihr einen Platz für euer Haus gefunden?"

„Ja, aber ich weiß nicht, ob du das so gut finden wirst?"

Adam zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Hat Giovanna etwa beschlossen, dass ich mein Haus räumen muss?"

Frederic lachte und lehnte sich an Adams Schreibtisch. „So schlimm ist es nicht, aber dein Vater hat - aus welchen Gründen auch immer - meiner Frau nicht weit von hier einen Platz gezeigt, an dem wir bauen könnten und was soll ich sagen?" Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Du kennst Giovanna. Wenn sie sich etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hat, dann ist es schwer sie wieder davon abzubringen."

„Du hast es nicht leicht mit ihr."

Sein Freund schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Adam genauso ist es richtig. Auch wenn hin und wieder mal ihr Temperament mit ihr durchgeht, möchte ich sie nicht anders haben und ohne, dass du jetzt grinsen musst, glaube ich, ich brauche das auch so."

Adam musste trotzdem grinsen, da er daran denken musste, wie Frederic gewesen war, als sie sich damals in Boston kennen gelernt haben. Von diesem Frederic war nichts mehr zu sehen.

„Da wir gerade bei dem Thema sind. Ich wollte mich ja nicht einmischen, aber sie ist meine Schwester, Adam. Läuft da zwischen euch was? Hin und wieder habe ich den Eindruck und ich habe dir schon einmal gesagt, ich hätte damit kein Problem, aber womit ich ein Problem habe ist, wenn du es nicht ernst meinst und nur die Chance nutzt, das wir alle unter einem Dach wohnen."

Ernst sah Adam seinen Freund an und wieder war nur das Zucken seines Wangenknochens zu sehen. Frederic schien noch nicht zu wissen, dass sich seine Schwester mit einem Mann traf.

„Ich habe dir schon damals in Boston gesagt, dass ich in dieser Hinsicht kein Interesse an deiner Schwester habe, aber du brauchst dir um ihren Ruf ja bald keine Sorgen mehr zu machen. Ich weiß ja nicht, wann sie Virginia City verlassen wird, aber wenn euer Haus fertig ist wird sie ja mit euch rüber ziehen."

Frederic zuckte wieder zurück, als Adam ihn erneut ihn so anblaffte. „Dann haben wir das ja geklärt. Ich denke, über Reno werden wir dann morgen sprechen?"

Adam holte tief Luft. Nun konnte er es nicht mehr abwarten, dass Amarok zum Häuptling ernannt wird, auch wenn das bedeutet, dass er wahrscheinlich sich danach wieder nicht mehr an alles erinnern kann. Die Zeremonie würde übermorgen mit zwei Tagen auf dem Berg beginnen und diese zwei Tage waren für Adam nötig und Hoss und Koko haben ihm, versprochen, dieses Mal auf ihn zu achten.

„Ja, das müssen wir auch tun, weil ich danach für die nächsten Tage im Dorf sein werde."

„Du bist doch gerade erst zurück? Wann ruhst du dich eigentlich einmal aus?"

Adam wollte gerade antworten, als die Haustür aufging und Bridget das Haus betrat, ihre Sachen ablegte und nachdem sie Frederic und Adam gesehen hatte, in das Büro kam. Mit einem Kuss auf die Wange begrüßte Frederic seine Schwester.

„Hallo, Adam. Schön, dass du wieder da bist."

Adam hatte kein Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. „Hallo."

Bridgets Augen wurden etwas größer. Mehr konnte sie nicht sagen. „Schwesterchen nimm es nicht persönlich. Mich hat er auch schon so angeraunzt. Ich denke mal, er hat einfach nur Hunger und ist müde."

Bridget schaute weiter zu Adam. Sie glaubte nicht, dass es daran lag, aber der Grund war sicher auch nicht, dass sie doch noch länger in Virginia City blieb. Wieder musste sie sich zusammenreißen, um ihn nicht anzubrüllen, um zu wissen, was es dieses Mal war, was ihn störte. Genau dieses Verhalten bestätigte sie in ihrer Entscheidung, ohne ihn ihr Leben fortzusetzen. Frederic legte ihren Arm um ihre Schulter.

„Und erzähl. Wie war dein Nachmittag mit deinem Studienfreund aus New York?"

Sie warf nochmals einen Blick auf Adam, dessen Wange kurz aufzuckte. „Es war sehr schön und lustig, aber so wie es aussieht, werden wir uns nicht so schnell wiedersehen. Er und seine Frau gehen nach England. Curt hat dort eine Stelle bekommen. Aber wir werden uns sicher oft schreiben."

Frederic und Bridget sahen zu Adam, der laut einatmete. „Entschuldigt bitte. Ich brauche etwas frische Luft."

Adam verließ das Büro durch die Tür, die zum Garten führte, um sich dort mit dem Blick auf die Berge wieder etwas zu beruhigen. Wieder einmal hatte er zu vorschnell die falschen Schlüsse gezogen. Bridget schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich glaube, ich bin an seiner schlechten Laune schuld, Schwesterchen. Ich habe wirklich geglaubt, ihr zwei seid euch näher gekommen und ich wollte ihm etwas über Anstand erklären, aber da ist ja gerade Adam die falsche Person, die man daran erinnern muss. Und außerdem hat er mir sehr deutlich an den Kopf geworfen, dass er niemals mehr als eine gute Freundin in dir sieht. Ich werde mich morgen, wenn er ausgeschlafen hat, bei ihm entschuldigen."

Bridget legte ihre Hand auf seinen Arm und sah weiter auf die Tür, die nach draußen führte. „Das brauchst du nicht. Nicht mehr lange und seine Launen werden sich legen. Da bin ich mir sicher."

Sie versuchte zu lächeln. „Dann werde ich mal sehen, was ich für uns zum Essen machen kann."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

„Mein Chaska, ich spüre, dass du Probleme hast, deine innere Ruhe zu finden und ich denke, das liegt nicht nur daran, dass anstrengende Wochen hinter dir liegen."

Amarok und Adam befanden sich bereits mehrere Stunden auf dem Berg und schauten in die Nacht. „Es sind deine Stunden Amarok, nicht meine."

„Wynono, wie kann ich mich dem großen Geist hingeben, wenn mein Sohn es nicht schafft, weil zu viele Gedanken an seinem Weg liegen."

Schon an Hand dieser Aussage, dass Kokos Vater ihn als seinen Sohn sah, würde er jederzeit wieder ihn auf eine Reise begleiten. Zuviel bedeutete ihm der Indianer und sein Stamm.

„Ich habe eine Angst in mir und schaffe es nicht, mit ihr eins zu werden, um aus ihr die Kraft positiv für mich zu nutzen."

„Du wirst in den nächsten Tagen begreifen, dass alles im Kreis verläuft, auch deine Angst befindet sich in einem Kreis. Seit ich dich kenne, ist eine Unruhe in dir. Diese Unruhe sorgt dafür, dass du die Kraft der Träume nicht nutzen kannst. Das führt wieder dazu, dass deine größte Angst so stark sein kann, dass du nicht in der Lage bist, den tiefsten Punkt der Stille in dir zu erreichen. Was dann zu deiner Unruhe führt. Mal stärker. Mal schwächer."

„Ich merke immer mehr, wie mich diese Angst wütend macht, weil ich es nicht schaffe, mit ihr zu leben."

„Und dabei ist die Lösung so nah. Du musst es nur zulassen und dann wird sich der Kreis deiner Angst verändern."

Sie schwiegen eine Zeitlang und Adam überlegte, was Amarok ihm mit diesen Worten sagen wollte.

„Wynono. Die Meditation hilft dir, die Welt unmittelbar wahrzunehmen. Grenzen verschwinden, Distanzen werden aufgehoben. So kannst du im Tal und auf dem Gipfel des Berges zugleich leben. Es steht dir frei, in Übereinstimmung mit deinem Geist zu handeln, zu sprechen und zu denken. Bekämpfe deine Furcht und die Liebe wird dir Kraft verleihen, deine Angst vor der Einsamkeit richtig zu nutzen. Es hat keinen Sinn, vor dir selbst zu flüchten, indem du dich für das wirre und lärmende Leben der Welt entscheidest. Deine Schmerzen verfolgen dich, so wie der Wolf seiner Beute folgt. Erwarte sie fest in deiner Mitte verankert, umgebe dich mit leuchtenden Gedanken, ergötze dich an der Welt wie ein Kind - dann werden deine Schmerzen dahinschmelzen wie Schnee unter der Sonne."

Adam fragte sich, ob Amarok von seinem Verhältnis zu Bridget spricht? Woher konnte er davon wissen? Koko hatte sicher nicht mit ihm darüber geredet. Auf der anderen Seite hatte Amarok schon immer gewusst, was ihn bewegte. Aber war es so einfach? Brauchte er die Gefühle nur zuzulassen, dann würden seine Ängste nicht stärker werden sondern verschwinden? Adams Atem wurde ruhiger. Sein Körper entspannte sich. Er schloss seine Augen und richtete seinen Blick auf das innere Licht in sich. Dort, in dem die Spaltung zwischen Geist und Materie, Seele und Körper nicht existiert. Er wusste, zwischen den beiden fließt derselbe Fluss der geistigen Liebe, der nichts anderes ist, als das vereinigte versöhnte Universum. Ein ozeanisches Gefühl trägt ihn hinaus zu einem größeren Licht und Frieden.

Die Sonne ging gerade auf, als Adam seine Augen langsam öffnete. Da war sie wieder, diese Ruhe in ihm, die er so brauchte. Er sah nach links, aber Amarok saß nicht mehr neben ihm. Er blickte sich um. Der Indianer stand am Rand der Schlucht und schaute in die Ferne. Adam wollte ihn nicht stören. Auch wenn man es Amarok nie anmerkte, so war er sicher auch etwas nervös darüber, was dieser Tag bringen würde. Amarok und er würden noch bis zum Mittag hier auf dem Berg bleiben, um dann in das Dorf zurück zu laufen. Dort würden dann die letzten Vorbereitungen für das Rauchen der heiligen Pfeife getroffen werden. Anders als beim letzten Mal, würde sie nicht zu zweit im Tipi sein, sondern in der Mitte des Dorfes mit den Stammesältesten und den Schamanen um das Feuer sitzen. Der restliche Stamm schloss dann einen weiteren Kreis um sie herum und würde die Zeremonie mit Gesang und Trommeln begleiten. Ob Adam sich dann morgen noch an die Ernennung von Amarok zum Häuptling erinnert würde, konnte er nicht sagen. Aber wenn es wie beim letzten Mal sein wird, dann sicher nicht.

Adam hatte Koko um zwei Sachen gebeten. Zu einem, dass sie darauf achten soll, dass er nicht alleine das Dorf verlässt und zum zweiten, wenn wieder Tänze mit Schlangen aufgeführt würden, dass er nicht daran teilnimmt und schon gar nicht eine Schlange mit nach Hause nimmt. Er hatte noch mehr Sachen aufgezählt und irgendwann hatte Koko lachend seine Hand genommen und ihm versprochen ,dass Hoss und sie auf ihn aufpassen und sie beide auch darauf achten werden, dass er nichts machen wird, was er sonst auch nicht machen würde. Adam hatte nicht gelacht. Zu präsent war es noch, dass er bis heute nicht wusste, wo er in der einen besagten Nacht gewesen war.

Adam stand auf und blickte in das Tal hinunter. Diese Nacht hatte ihm so gut getan. Auch wenn er sicher jetzt nicht nach Hause stürmen würde, um ihr zu sagen, wie seine Gefühle für sie sind, spürte er, dass er mit seiner Angst in sich anders umging. Er war jetzt bereit, den Gedanken loszulassen, dass ihn dasselbe Schicksal ereilen, würde wie seinem Vater. Es fühlte, dass er nun bereit war ,vorwärts zu gehen und, dass der richtige Moment nicht mehr weit war, und da Bridget die nächsten Monate noch bleiben würde, konnte er sich die Zeit nehmen.

„Wie ich sehe, hat dir deine Reise gut getan."

Amarok stand nun neben ihm und auch er blickte in das Tal. Er hatte Kokos Vater so viel zu verdanken. Es gab immer wieder Momente, da hatte er sich gefragt, wie sein Leben verlaufen wäre, wenn er sich nicht mit Koko angefreundet hätte. Hätte ihn seine Wut in eine ganz andere Richtung geführt? Er schüttelte den Kopf. Er soll sich doch keine Gedanke machen über das, was wäre wenn.

„Ja, das hat sie. Ich danke dir, dass du mir immer den richtigen Weg weist."

„Dann bist du bereit. Akzeptiere die Konfrontation wie eine freudige Prüfung, ein leicht zu besiegendes Hindernis. Halte dir selbst einen Spiegel vor, und lerne, darin deine Schwächen zu erkennen, deine eigene Verwirrung. Dann wird die Auseinandersetzung zu einem freudigen Tanz, und die anderen werden sich dir zuwenden mit ausgestreckten Händen, mit einem von sanftem Licht strahlenden Geist!"

„Das werde ich machen, aber jetzt denke ich, sollten unsere Worte unsere Gedanken sich mit dem beschäftigen, was vor dir liegt oder versuchst du ,davon abzulenken?"

Der Indianer lächelte ihn an und legte die Arme übereinander. „Soll ich dir noch einmal etwas über den Respekt erzählen den man vor den älteren Kriegern haben sollte?"

Adam drehte sich schmunzelnd zum Tal. „Ich denke eher, wir sollten weiter die Kraft der Stille nutzen."

Am späten Nachmittag erreichten sie das Dorf und wurden zu dem Schamanen in das Tipi gebracht. Dort wurden die heiligen Worte gesprochen, dass der große Geist Amarok auf seinem neuen Weg begleiten soll, und dass seine Entscheidungen immer weise sein werden. Auch heute bekam Adam wieder eine individuelle Gesichtsbemalung, wie schon bei den Feierlichkeiten nach der Suche seines Schutzgeistes. Die letzten Worte für den zukünftigen Häuptling wurden dann durch den Schamanen alleine an ihn gerichtet. Adam verließ das Tipi und streckte sich. Er spürte in seinen Knochen die Anstrengungen der letzten Wochen.

Dann sah er Koko, die mit Aponi und…er musste zweimal hinsehen, aber dann wusste er, seine Augen haben ihm keinen Streich gespielt haben. Neben Koko und ihrer Mutter stand Bridget. Leicht verwundert lief er zu den drei Frauen.

„Hallo, Wynono."

Aponi begrüßte Adam, indem sie ihn herzlich drückte. Er gab Koko einen Kuss auf die Wange und wandte sich Bridget zu. „Ich bin zwar überrascht, dich hier zu sehen, aber ich freue mich."

Auch ihr gab er einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Meine Mutter und ich dachten, dass die Ernennung doch eine gute Gelegenheit für Bridget ist, die Gosiute genauer kennen zu lernen…." Sie lächelte leicht. „….und was du hier machst.

Adam verzog leicht das Gesicht. „Ich weiß nicht, ob dann heute der richtige Tag dafür ist."

Aponi hakte sich bei ihm unter. „Wynono, du hast doch nicht immer noch Angst vor dem, was vor dir liegt?"

Adam zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Aponi, ich würde dich bitten, hier im Dorf nicht von Angst zu reden. Sonst bekomme ich noch einen anderen Namen."

Koko und Aponi grinsten, während Bridget sie verwirrt ansah. „Mein Namen Wynono hat mir Amarok schon als Kind gegeben, aber es ist nicht ungewöhnlich, dass die Männer im Laufe ihres Lebens auch den Namen ändern. Es richtet sich danach, was sie erlebt haben. Was für Eigenschaften oder Charakterzüge sie besitzen. So kann aus einem starken Bären schnell die weinende Maus werden. Und das würde ich mir gerne ersparen."

Koko ging einen Schritt auf ihn zu und legte ihm die Hand auf die Wange und sah ihm in die Augen.

„Wir werden auf dich achten und mein Vater hat doch gesagt, dass die Kräutermischung dieses Mal nicht ganz so stark sein wird. Versuch ,die nächsten Stunde einfach zu genießen."

„Du weißt, worum es mir geht."

„Wynono. Koko, Hoss und ich werden dir morgen alles erzählen, wie Koko bereits gesagt hat. Wir werden dich auch nicht alleine nach Hause laufen lassen und eventuell wird es ja auch nicht so schlimm, wie beim letzten Mal."

Adam konnte sehen, dass Bridget nicht wusste, um was es ging. „Als ich das letzte mal mit Kokos Vater die heilige Pfeife geraucht habe …." Adam holte kurz Luft. „…..fehlten mir danach einige Stunden. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich nach Hause gekommen bin."

Leise atmete Bridget aus. Sie wusste ganz genau, was es für Adam bedeutete, wenn er eine Situation nicht kontrollieren konnte. Dann hatte sie eine Idee, wie sie ihm eventuell helfen konnte. „Koko, ist es gestattet, wenn ich heute Abend einige Zeichnungen mache von dem Dorf und was hier passiert? So könnte Adam sich morgen alles ansehen….."

Sie lächelte ihn an. „…wenn er sich nicht mehr erinnern kann."

Koko schaute ihre Mutter an „Warum nicht. Ich finde, das ist eine schöne Idee. So bleibt etwas von diesem Tag für alle erhalten."

Dann stellte sich Koko wieder dicht an Adam heran und nahm nun sein Gesicht in beide Hände und legte ihre Stirn an seine. Sie blickte in seine Augen und da war nicht nur eine Stärke zu sehen, die zeigte, dass er nun keine Angst mehr vor den kommenden Stunden hatte, sondern dort war auch etwas anderes. Es ist ihr schon aufgefallen, als er auf sie zukam. Die Nacht auf dem Berg mit Amarok hatte ihn irgendwie verändert. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah sie, wie er lächelte. Sie redeten nun in der Sprache der Gosiute.

„Koko, mein Schutzgeist wird mir helfen."

Sie berührte die Schlange. „Und ich werde auf dich aufpassen."

Er trat einen Schritt zurück und lächelte die drei Frauen an und kehrte zu den anderen Kriegern zurück. An dem Gesicht von Bridget konnte Koko sehen, wie befremdlich die Szene gerade auf sie gewirkt haben musste. Sicher hatte ihr Adam nie genau erklärt, was sie beide für eine Verbindung zueinander haben. So ging sie auf Bridget zu, hakte sich bei ihr und ihrer Mutter unter.

„Bridget, ich denke, es wird Zeit, dass wir dir etwas von der weinenden Seele und anderen Dingen, die die Indianer und Adam betreffen, erzählen."

Bridget versuchte zu lächeln, aber da war wieder dieser Stich in ihrem Herzen gewesen, als sie Koko und Adam so gesehen hatte. „Vielleicht auch, was diese Kette für eine Bedeutung hat."

„Auch das werden Koko und ich tun. Wir haben die ganze Nacht Zeit dafür."

Langsam brach die Dunkelheit herein. Sie saßen um das Feuer und das Ritual vor dem Rauchen der heiligen Pfeife war vollzogen. Sie wurde im Kreis herumgereicht und jeder nahm vier Züge und stieß den Rauch in die vier Himmelrichtungen. Dabei sprach der Schamane über die Kraft des Kreises.

„In allem, was wir tun, finden wir die Form des Kreises wieder, denn die Kraft der Welt wirkt immer in Kreisen, und alles strebt danach, rund zu sein. Einst, als wir ein starkes und glückliches Volk waren, kam unsere ganze Kraft aus dem heiligen Ring unseres Volkes, und solange dieser Ring nicht zerbrochen war, ging es den Menschen gut. Der blühende Baum war der lebendige Mittelpunkt des Ringes, und der Kreis der vier Himmelsrichtungen nährte ihn. Der Osten gab Frieden und Licht, der Süden gab Wärme, der Westen gab Regen, und der Norden mit seinen eisigen Stürmen verlieh Kraft und Ausdauer. Alles, was die Kraft der Welt bewirkt, vollzieht sich in einem Kreis. Der Himmel ist rund, und ich habe gehört, dass die Erde rund wie ein Ball ist, so wie alle Sterne auch. Der Wind in seiner größten Stärke bildet Wirbel. Vögel bauen ihre Nester rund, denn sie haben die gleiche Religion wie wir. Die Sonne steigt empor und neigt sich in einem Kreis. Das gleiche tut der Mond, und beide sind rund. Auch die Jahreszeiten in ihrem Wechsel bilden einen großen Kreis und kehren immer wieder. Das Leben des Menschen beschreibt einen Kreis von Kindheit zu Kindheit, und so ist es mit allem, was eine Kraft bewegt. Unsere Tipis sind rund wie Vogelnester und immer im Kreis aufgestellt, dem Ring unseres Volkes – ein Nest aus vielen Nestern, in denen wir nach dem Willen des Großen Geistes unsere Kinder hegen und groß ziehen."

Nach der dritten Runde spürte Adam bereits wieder die Wirkung der Kräuter und ob er die Pfeife auch ein viertes Mal wieder in der Hand hatte wusste er dann schon nicht mehr.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bridget kam in die Küche und sah, wie Adam am Waschbecken lehnte. Er schaute aber nicht aus dem Fenster, sondern hatte den Kopf gesenkt. Sie lächelte, als sie an den gestrigen Abend und an die Nacht dachte. Sie hatte Adam noch nie so gelassen erlebt. Er hatte viel gelacht und war sehr charmant gewesen, ohne aber aufdringlich zu sein. Es war, als ruhte er in sich selbst. Adam wirkte so zufrieden und glücklich und wich nach der Zeremonie nicht mehr von ihrer Seite. Sie haben viel über die Indianer geredet und was sie ihm bedeuten und er hatte ihr Lieder der Gosiute vorgesungen. Sie hatte zwar kein Wort verstanden, aber sie haben sich nicht nur sehr schön angehört, auch der Inhalt muss außergewöhnlich gewesen sein. Denn immer wenn Koko oder Aponi kurz bei ihnen waren, lächelten sie wissend. Die ganze Zeit hatte er sie so liebevoll angesehen, wie er es in den ganzen Jahren nie gemacht hatte und gerade in den Moment, als er sie küssen wollte, kam Hoss dazu und sagte, dass es nun besser wäre, nach Hause zu gehen. Bridget wurde jetzt noch leicht rot, als sie an den Moment dachte. Sie war nicht böse auf Hoss, auch wenn es sicher ein wunderschöner Kuss gewesen wäre, aber sie wusste, dass Adam sich heute nicht mehr bewusst ist, was gestern gewesen war und das ist ja, was sie immer von ihm erwartet hatte. Das er sich seiner Gefühle bewusst ist und dazu steht. Sie drückte den Zeichenblock fester an sich ran und wünschte sich, dass er eines Tages es schaffen würde, die ganze Verantwortung, die er sich immer selber auflegte, abzulegen und so in sich zu ruhen wie gestern, aber ohne dass er dafür irgendwelche Kräuter rauchen musste. Und das sollte er nicht für sie oder jemanden anderen schaffen, sondern nur für sich selbst. Wer weiß, wenn sie in einigen Jahren mal Giovanna besuchen würde, vielleicht hat er dann dieses Ziel erreicht. Sie würde in gut zwei Monaten Virginia City verlassen und eine Vertretungsstelle in Louisiana annehmen. So wie damals sah sie mit Freude auf die letzten Wochen, die sie mit ihm und ihren Freunden verbringen würde. Zwar würde sie mit einem weinenden Auge gehen, aber wie in Boston, hatte sie einen Strich unter die Hoffnung gezogen, dass sich an dem Verhältnis zu Adam irgend etwas ändern würde. Und wieder fühlte sich diese Entscheidung richtig an. Aber sie wusste genau, dass es dieses Mal eine endgültige Entscheidung war.

„Guten Morgen, Adam."

Adam legte den Kopf schief und schaute sie an. Dann richtete er sich auf und lächelte gequält. Er musste sich einige Male räuspern, bis er seine Stimme fand.

„Guten Morgen."

„Du siehst aus, als ob du drei Tage im Saloon verbracht hättest."

„Mach drei Wochen daraus. Dann weißt du auch, wie ich mich fühle."

Sie reichte ihm den Zeichenblock und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Danke, für die schönen Stunden gestern im Dorf."

Dann drehte sie sich um und verließ die Küche und das Haus. Schlagartig war Adam hellwach und fragte sich, was sie damit gemeint hatte.

Er hat doch nicht etwa etwas getan, was …..er wollte diesen Gedanken nicht zu Ende führen und wenn er sich so, wie damals am Strand, daneben benommen hätte, wäre sie sicher nicht gerade so freundlich zu ihm gewesen. Aber was war es dann oder hatte er doch? Er war aber doch noch nicht so weit. Dann sah er auf den Zeichenblock in seiner Hand. Würde sie es gezeichnet haben, wenn etwas passiert ist? Eigentlich wollte er den Tag ruhig angehen, aber so wie es aussah, würde er seinen ersten Kaffee heute bei Koko trinken.


	68. Chapter 68

Mit den Händen in den Hosentaschen stand Riccardo auf dem Schulhof und stocherte mit der Fußspitze im Sand herum. Er fragte sich, was Winona wohl gerade macht? Sicher war sie ade im Dorf oder schaute Onkel Adam dabei zu, wie er die Pferde zuritt. Er schnaufte laut vor sich hin. Es war ja nicht so, dass ihn die ersten Wochen hier in der Schule keinen Spaß gemacht haben, aber er vermisste Winona und, dass sie fast immer den ganzem Tag machen konnten, was sie wollten. Er sah zu den anderen Kindern. So richtig hatte er noch keinen Anschluss gefunden. Die anderen waren zwar ganz nett, aber über die Gosiute konnte er nicht mit ihnen reden. Riccardo spielte mit dem Armband, das ihn Winona zum Schulbeginn geschenkt hatte. Sie hatte ihm erzählt, dass auch Adam so ein Armband einmal Koko zum Geburtstag gegeben hatte, und dass es ein Zeichen der Freundschaft sein soll.

„Was hast du denn da?"

Lewis stand mit seinen Freuden vor ihm und schaute auf das Band.

„Das ist ein Feundschaftsband."

Lewis nahm die Hand von Riccardo und schaute sich das Band genauer an. „Das sieht aber sehr indianisch aus."

„Das ist es auch. Es bedeutet auch nicht nur…."

Lewis ließ die Hand von Riccardo los. „Das war ja klar, dass du auch ein Freund der Rothäute bist. Mein Cousin hat mich schon vorgewarnt."

Frederics Sohn sah verwundert Lewis und die anderen an.

„Erzähl mal, wie ist das bei dir zu Hause. Bringt Little Joes Bruder ständig andere Mädchen aus dem Dorf mit oder reichen ihm die, die mit ihm im Haus wohnen?"

Die Verwunderung von Riccardo verwandelte sich nun in Verständnislosigkeit. „Warum sollte er das tun?"

So wie Lewis und seine Freunde nun lachten, ahnte Riccardo, dass es um etwas ging, das nicht gerade nett war.

„Na, weil ja bekannt ist, dass sie leicht zu haben sind so wie auch deine Tante. Mein Cousin hat gesagt, wer weiß, was passiert wäre, wenn damals der Sheriff nach der Schießerei vor der Kirche nicht aufgetaucht wäre."

Noch immer verstand Riccardo kein Wort von dem, was Lewis meinte, aber er war sich nun absolut sicher, dass er mit den Worten nicht nur Adam beleidigt hatte, sondern auch seine Tante. So stieß er mit beiden Händen gegen den Bauch von Lewis. „Halt die Klappe, Lewis."

Lewis lachte laut. „Willst du kleiner Wicht dich mit mir prügeln? Und das nur, weil ich sage, was die ganze Stadt denkt. Das Little Joes Bruder ein dreckiger Indianerfreund ist und deine Tante gut bei Madame Baffour arbeiten könnte?"

Riccardo wollte sich gerade wieder auf Lewis stürzen, als er von Jörn am Kragen festgehalten wurde und Joe sich vor Lewis stellte. „Ich wusste schon immer, dass du feige bist Lewis, aber dass du so feige bist, dass du dich mit einem Erstklässler anlegen musst, ist mir neu."

„Der Kleine will sich doch mit mir prügeln und nur weil ich gesagt habe, das unsere nette Lehrerin, wenn Mr. Conner zurückkommt, bei Madame Baffour arbeiten kann. So wie sie mit deinem Bruder auf der Straße rumgemacht hat, muss sie ja genug Erfahrung haben."

Little Joe atmete tief durch und ging einen Schritt näher an Lewis heran. Er wollte sich nicht mit ihm schlagen, weil er wusste, dass er dann am Wochenende sicher nicht bei Jörn übernachten durfte, aber er musste alle Kraft aufbringen, um sich zu beherrschen. „Das nimmst du sofort zurück."

„Warum? Mein Cousin meint, dein Bruder nimmt doch alles, was leicht zu haben ist. Bist du sicher, dass deine Schwestern nicht deine Nichten sind?"

Lewis hatte den Satz noch nicht richtig beendet, da hatte Joe ihm schon eine versetzt. Im Nu rollten sich beide auf dem Boden. Riccardo stand daneben und feuerte Joe an. „Mach ihn platt, Little Joe."

„Riccardo halte dich lieber zurück. Sonst hast du nach nicht einmal einem Monat Schule schon den ersten Brief."

„Brief? Was für ein Brief?"

„Hast du das noch nicht mitbekommen?" Jörn musste grinsen. „Wenn du dich daneben benimmst, gibt es einen Brief nach Hause, den deine Eltern dann unterschreiben müssen und denke bloß nicht, nur weil Miss Francois deine Tante ist, dass du so davon kommst. Auch Joe bekommt sicher heute einen mit."

„Dann bekomme ich halt einen. Lewis war gemein zu Onkel Adam und Tante Bridget."

Er stellte sich nun wieder dichter an die beiden Jungs, die sich immer noch schlugen. „Los Little Joe. Du bist doch stärker."

Joe hatte Lewis so gegen das Kinn geschlagen, dass dieser nach hinten gefallen war und nun auf dem Boden saß. Riccardo stand sofort neben ihm und brüllte ihn an. „Das hast du nicht anders verdient. Los, heul doch."

Lewis schaute gar nicht hin, sondern fuhr nur seinen Ellenbogen aus und traf damit Riccardos rechtes Auge. Nun saß dieser auf dem Boden und hielt sich die Hände vor das Gesicht. Inzwischen war Lewis wieder aufgestanden und ging weiter auf Joe los. Jörn war bei Riccardo und half ihm auf. „Riccardo, fang jetzt nur nicht an zu weinen. Du hast so eine große Klappe und hast keine Angst gehabt dich mit Lewis anzulegen, obwohl er schon fünfzehn ist, aber wenn du jetzt weinst, werden sie dich Baby nennen. Also Kopf hoch. Schütteln und nicht zeigen, dass es weh tut."

„Es tut aber weh."

Jörn fuhr ihm durch das Haar. „Nur beim ersten Mal."

„Was ist hier los? Little Joe …Lewis hört sofort auf."

Bridget zog Lewis am Arm von Joe weg und sah beide böse an. „Ich möchte für euer unmögliches Verhalten bitte eine Erklärung haben."

Riccardo preschte nach vorne. „Lewis hat….."

Jörn hatte sich hinter Riccardo gestellt und hielt ihm den Mund zu. „Jörn, du lässt sofort Riccardo los."

Nun bekam auch Toms Sohn einen bösen Blick von Bridget zugeworfen. Riccardo schielte zu Jörn nach oben, der ihn ansah und leicht den Kopf schüttelte. Danach nahm er vorsichtig die Hand von seinem Mund. „Joe…Lewis? Ich warte."

Die zwei Jungs sahen sich an. „Es war nicht wichtig."

„Nicht wichtig, Lewis? Tja, dann werdet ihr euren Eltern ja erklären müssen, warum ihr morgen eine Stunde länger bleiben müsst, weil ihr euch wegen einer Nichtigkeit geschlagen habt. Nach Unterrichtsschluss könnt ihr euch die Briefe abholen. Und jetzt geht ihr schon rein und bereitet mit mir die nächste Stunde vor. Habt ihr mich verstanden?"

Die Jungs nickten und liefen zum Schulhaus und Bridget ging zu Riccardo, hob sein Kinn an und betrachtete sich das Auge.

„Willst du mir erzählen, was passiert ist?" Ihr Neffe schüttelte den Kopf. „Gut. Dann werde ich das mit deiner Mutter heute Nachmittag besprechen."

Sie sah Jörn noch einmal an, aber da sie nicht wusste, worum es genau ging, konnte sie ihm nichts vorwerfen. So folgte sie Joe und Lewis in das Schulhaus.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

„Willst du darüber reden?"

Riccardo saß schweigend neben seiner Tante auf dem Weg von der Schule nach Hause. Er schaute auf das Armband und fuhr mit dem Finger darüber. Little Joe und Jörn haben ihm gesagt, er sollte bloß nicht erzählen, was Lewis über Bridget gesagt hat, weil sie dann sehr traurig wäre. „Warum finden es einige nicht gut, dass Onkel Adam mit den Gosiute befreundet ist?"

„War das der Grund für die Schlägerei in der Pause?"

„Auch."

Bridget sah ihn von der Seite an. Es war ihr klar, dass die zwei großen Jungen mit ihm geredet haben, damit er nicht alles erzählen sollte. „Viele von denen sind noch nie einem Indianer begegnet und Lewis plappert sicher nur alles nach, was sein Cousin ihn erzählt hat. Ich weiß, dass Adam deswegen früher schon Probleme mit Mitch in der Schule hatte."

Riccardo drehte das Band um sein Handgelenk. „Aber Lewis war nicht der erste, der so über die Gosiute gesprochen hat. Wenn sie sie nicht kennen, warum sprechen sie dann so über die Indianer?"

Bridget überlegte, was sie Riccardo sagen sollte. Sie konnte ihm ja schlecht von Überfällen auf die Trecks oder Farmer erzählen. „Das Verhältnis zwischen den Weißen und den Indianern ist nicht einfach Riccardo. Unsere Lebensweisen sind so unterschiedlich und wer weiß, ob du jemals ein Dorf besucht hättest, wenn Adam nicht so mit ihnen befreundet wäre."

„Lewis hat aber Sachen gesagt, die gar nicht wahr sind. Er hat einfach Lügen verbreitet."

„Weil er sich nicht die Mühe macht, sich damit auseinanderzusetzen, ob das, was sein Cousin ihm erzählt, der Wahrheit entspricht. Es ist einfacher, das zu glauben, was jemand sagt, als sich selbst zu überzeugen. Viele haben vor den Indianern Angst, weil sie anders sind als wir, aber du weißt dass sie sich zwar in ihrer Lebensweise von uns unterscheiden, aber sonst sind sie wie du und ich."

Sie hielt den Buggy an und drehte sich zu ihrem Neffen. „Riccardo, du wirst immer wieder erleben, dass es Menschen gibt, die andere ablehnen, nur weil sie anders sind. Deswegen ist es wichtig, dass du auf dein Herz hörst und nicht darauf, was andere versuchen, dir einzureden. Siehe auf deine eigene Familie. Wir sind alle in verschiedenen Ländern geboren, aber es ist nie ein Thema zwischen uns."

Riccardo holte tief Luft und schaute seine Tante mit großen Augen an. „Was soll ich aber machen, wenn die anderen so gemeine Sachen sagen? Einfach weg hören? Dann sagen doch die anderen Kinder, ich bin feige und wenn ich mich schlage, bekomme ich nicht nur mit dir Ärger, sondern auch mit Pa und Ma."

„Dann sprich mit Adam darüber, was er in der Schule gemacht hat. Ich bin mir sicher, er hat sich nicht ständig geprügelt, obwohl er mit Lewis Cousin in der Schule war."

Riccardo nickte. „Das werde ich machen."

Seine Tante lächelte ihn an und sie fuhren weiter nach Hause.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

„ICH GEHE ZU RICCARDO."

Ben hätte beinahe seine Kaffeetasse über den Büchern verschüttet, weil er sich nicht nur wegen des Brüllens von Sarah erschrocken hatte, sondern auch, weil sie ihre Zimmertür lauter zugeschlagen hatte, als Little Joe es je geschafft hatte. Sarah rannte die Treppe hinunter. „Win….Sarah. Wie oft habe ich dir gesagt, im Haus wird nicht gerannt und nicht gebrüllt und von der Tür möchte ich nicht auch noch reden."

„Ja, Pa."

Sie sah ihn nicht an, sondern rannte weiter zur Haustür und ließ sie dann so in das Schloss fallen, dass Ben erneut zusammenzuckte. Er holte tief Luft und versuchte, sich erneut auf seine Bücher zu konzentrieren.

„Pa?"

Little Joe kam mit einem Sandwich in der Hand aus der Küche gelaufen und stand nun vor seinem Schreibtisch. Ben ließ genervt den Stift fallen und schaute nach oben.

„Ja?"

Bevor Joe anfing zu reden, biss er nochmals in das Brot.

„Pa….ich habe…" Er stoppte, als er den Blick von seinem Vater sah und dieser auf seinen Mund zeigte. So kaute Joe auf, bevor er weiter sprach.

„Pa, kann ich in die Stadt zu Jörn reiten? Ich würde dann mit Adam zurückkommen da er später auch bei Tom ist."

„Sicher nicht, mein Sohn. Da dein Bruder nie vor Mitternacht zu Hause ist, wenn er bei Tom ist, wirst du schön zum Abendbrot hier am Tisch sitzen."

Joe ließ die Schultern sinken. Es war ein Versuch wert gewesen, aber leider hatte sein Vater geahnt, was er vorhatte. „Dann bis später."

Erneut zuckte Ben zusammen, als die Tür zugeknallt wurde. Keine fünf Minuten später wurde die Haustür wieder geöffnet und Ben schmiss den Stift mit voller Wucht auf den Tisch. „Kann man in diesem Haus nicht einmal fünf Minuten seine Ruhe haben?"

Adam kam in das Büro und schaute seinen Vater schmunzelnd an. „Schlecht gelaunt?"

Ben verschränkte die Arme und funkelte ihn weiter genervt an. „Ich frage mich, wie ich hier in Ruhe arbeiten soll, wenn ich ständig gestört werde."

Adam setzte sich auf die Tischkante. „Brauchst du mal wieder Urlaub?"

„Du brauchst nicht so zu grinsen. Was willst du?"

Adam zog die Augenbrauen hoch. Die Stimmung seines Vaters war wirklich nicht gut. „Ich dachte, wir reden endlich darüber, wer der neue Vormann werden soll. Jetzt vor dem Herbst brauchen wir jemanden, der den Posten übernimmt."

„Hast du jemanden gefunden?"

„Was ich dir schon bei unserm letzten Gespräch gesagt habe. Dass ich denke, wir sollten uns nicht einen von außerhalb nehmen. Ich würde gerne Tico den Job geben."

Ben lehnte sich vor und schaute ihn skeptisch an. „Tico? Das ist doch ein Witz."

„Nein ist es nicht."

„Er ist viel zu jung für den Job."

Adam stand auf. Er hatte geahnt, dass das Gespräch nicht einfach werden wird, aber bei der Stimmung, die sein Vater heute hat, würde es doppelt so schwer werden. „Ja, mit neunundzwanzig ist er wirklich noch sehr jung als Vormann, aber er ist über zehn Jahre bei uns und hat wie ich, wenn nicht sogar noch mehr, alles bei George gelernt, was er für den Job braucht und die Männer vertrauen ihm so wie George."

„Ja, unsere Männer vielleicht, aber was ist, wenn wir neue einstellen oder für den nächste Trail weitere brauchen. Werde sie auf einen so jungen Vormann hören, der dazu auch noch Mexikaner ist?"

Nun verschränkte Adam die Arme und versuchte, weiter ruhig zu bleiben, während sein Vater aufstand und durch den Raum lief. „Dann sind es nicht die richtigen Männer für uns."

Ben blieb stehen und zeigte mit dem Finger auf seinen Sohn. „Adam, du kannst dir das nicht immer so einfach machen. Du kannst nicht erwarten, dass jeder deine Einstellung teilt. Du musst in erster Linie an die Ranch denken, und daran, dass die Arbeit gemacht wird."

„Und das mache ich auch und deswegen sage ich, wer hier arbeiten kann und wer nicht. Und ich fange nicht an, über alles nachzudenken, was eventuell ein zukünftiger Cowboy mag oder nicht mag. Wer für die Ponderosa arbeiten will, muss unsere Entscheidungen akzeptieren."

„Dann hast du auch zu akzeptieren, dass ich sage, dass Tico nicht unser neuer Vormann wird."

„Pa, es geht doch hier gar nicht um Tico, sondern darum, dass du dich gerade unbedingt durchsetzen willst, denn wenn du ehrlich bist, weißt du genau, dass Tico der Richtige wäre."

Ben hatte sich inzwischen wieder hingesetzt und schlug nun mit der Faust auf den Tisch. „Du brauchst nicht laut und frech zu werden. Es ist meine Ranch und ich habe somit das letzte Wort."

Adam stützte sich mit den Händen auf dem Schreibtisch ab. „Höre auf damit, Pa. Immer, wenn dir die Argumente fehlen, kommst du damit, dass es deine Ranch ist. Du solltest dich langsam mal entscheiden, ob wir die Ponderosa nun gemeinsam führen, oder nicht."

Sie sahen sich beide an und keiner von ihnen machte Anstalten, den Blick abzuwenden. „Ich weiß immer noch nicht, ob du die Absicht hast, hierzubleiben."

Adam schlug mit der Hand auf den Tisch. „Was erwartest du von mir? Willst du, dass ich einen Vertrag mit dir aufsetze, in dem ich mich verpflichte, mich für den Rest meines Lebens an dich zu binden?"

„Du musst nicht sarkastisch werden."

„Dann sage mir, was du hören willst."

Ben stand auf und lief zum Kamin und stand mit dem Rücken zu seinem Sohn. „Ich weiß es nicht, Adam, aber ich bin mir bei dir nie sicher, ob du nicht von heute auf morgen deine Sachen packst, da es dir nicht reicht hier, auf der Ranch zu arbeiten."

Adam rieb sich die Stirn und versuchte, sich wieder zu beruhigen. „Pa. Ich kann dir nicht sagen, wie mein Leben in zehn oder zwanzig Jahren aussieht, aber meinst du, ich überrede Frederic hier zu bleiben, wenn ich die Absicht habe, wegzugehen? Aber ich bin auch ehrlich. Wenn du mich nicht endlich als deinen gleichberechtigten Partner ansiehst, dann kann ich hier nicht arbeiten. Wie soll ich eine Entscheidung treffen, wenn ich mir nicht sicher sein kann, dass du hinter mir stehst?"

Ben drehte sich zu Adam. „Das will ich doch…aber…" Ben setzte sich in seinen Sessel. „Ich kann dir es auch nicht richtig erklären, aber ich habe bei dir immer den Eindruck, du hast deinen Platz noch nicht gefunden. Wie soll ich dir da noch mehr Verantwortung geben. Hoss hat die Farm und wird später sicher nicht die Ponderosa weiterführen und bei Joe kann ich mir beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, dass er irgendwann den nötigen Ernst besitzt, eine Ranch zu leiten."

Adam setzte sich in den gegenüberliegenden Sessel. „Mein Platz ist hier, Pa. Im Moment sehe ich mich nicht woanders. Auch wenn ich mit Frederic eine Firma habe, schlägt mein Herz für die Ranch. Ich war bereits an vielen Orten, aber hier ist mein Zuhause."

„Es ist nicht so leicht, loszulassen mein Sohn."

„Das erwarte ich ja auch nicht, aber ich möchte nicht ständig Diskussionen darüber führen müssen, dass es deine Ranch ist."

„Hast du mit deinem Vater noch etwas Geduld?"

Adam sah auf seine Fingernägel. „Was ist mit Tico?"

Ben stand auf, lief an Adam vorbei und legte die Hand auf dessen Schulter. „Was für eine Frage . Es gibt keinen besseren Nachfolger für George."

Lächelnd schüttelte Adam den Kopf und Ben kehrte zu seinem Schreibtisch zurück.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Adam kam auf die Ranch geritten und sah Sarah auf einem der Zäune sitzen. Er stieg ab und stellte sich zu ihr. „So in Gedanken mein Sonnenschein?"

Sarah zog eine Schnute. „Warum habt ihr das gemacht?"

Adam kletterte auf den Zaun und setzte sich zu seiner Schwester. „Was gemacht?"

„So schnell gebaut."

Adam lachte. Darum ging es also. Am Vormittag hatten Giovanna und Frederic ihre letzten Sachen in das Haus gebracht und sie würden ab heute dort wohnen. „Riccardo ist doch nicht so weit weg. Ihr könnt euch doch weiter jeden Tag sehen."

„Ja, aber es ist trotzdem komisch, dass er nicht mehr bei dir wohnt."

Adam konnte nicht leugnen, dass ihm das auch sicher fehlen wird. Nach dem Viehtrieb haben sie oft alle noch abends draußen gesessen und zusammen gesungen oder sich über den Bau unterhalten. Er müsste sich jetzt erst sicher wieder an die Stille im Haus gewöhnen. Auch, dass er Bridget nun nicht mehr jeden Tag sehen würde, war ein sehr ungewohntes Gefühl für ihn. Das Verhältnis zwischen ihnen war in den letzten Monaten sehr entspannt gewesen. Jedoch hatte er es immer noch nicht geschafft, auf sie zuzugehen. Wenn aber erst einmal der Winter da ist und es auf der Ranch nicht mehr so viel zu tun gab, würde er sicher den Mut aufbringen, den entscheidenden Schritt zu machen. „Sonnenschein, sie wohnen doch keine zehn Minuten von hier."

Sie sah ihn an. „Bist du nicht traurig? Nun bist du doch wieder alleine."

Adam lächelte leicht. „Ich habe doch Rusty und du kommst mich doch auch so gut wie jeden Tag besuchen."

„Kommst du dann jetzt wieder öfter bei uns zum Essen?"

„Das werde ich sicher machen. Jetzt, wo mir das Essen nicht mehr gemacht wird." Er stieß ihr leicht in die Seite. „Los komm, wir sehen mal nach, ob Giovanna noch etwas von dem Kuchen bei mir gelassen hat oder ob sie den auch mit eingepackt hat."

Er sprang vom Zaun und hielt ihr die Arme hin. „Es wird alles so bleiben wie es war?"

„Versprochen, Sonnenschein. Wir werden uns weiterhin alle sehen und auch hin und wieder die Abende zusammen verbringen."

Sie ließ sich in seine Arme fallen und er setzte sie dann auf Sport. Gemeinsam liefen sie zum Stall und versorgten sein Pferd. Dann warf er sie über seine Schulter und lachend betraten sie das Haus. An der Tür blieb er stehen. Langsam nahm er Sarah runter und stellte sie hin. Sein Blick war auf die Treppe gerichtet. Bridget kam gerade mit zwei Reisetaschen die Treppe herunter gelaufen. „Warum hast du nicht gesagt, dass du noch Sachen hier hast? Soll ich dir helfen und dich rüber fahren?"

Sie lief weiter die Treppe hinunter. Fünf Minuten…..Nur Fünf Minuten und sie wäre weg gewesen und hätte sich nicht von ihm verabschieden müssen. Da hatte sie in den ganzen letzten Monaten keinem etwas gesagt, und jetzt fehlten ihr nur fünf Minuten. Zwar hatte sie gewusst, dass Giovanna ziemlich sauer ist, wenn sie es ihr erst am Tag der Abfahrt sagen würde, aber sie wollte nicht, dass ihr noch jemand ihre Entscheidung ausredete. Und als sie sich vorhin von ihrer Freundin verabschiedet hatte, war sie bereits nicht mehr ganz so böse, sondern nur noch traurig. Bridget stellte die Taschen ab und holte tief Luft. „Ich werde nicht bei Giovanna wohnen."

„Nicht? Warum willst du in der Stadt wohnen. Jetzt, wo Mr. Conner zurück ist, brauchst du das doch nicht mehr."

Sie versuchte, sich immer wieder zu sagen, dass sie das Richtige tat. Alles andere hatte keinen Sinn mehr. Wenn er es nicht in den letzten acht Monaten geschafft hatte, sich zu ändern, dann würde er es auch nicht in den nächsten acht Jahren schaffen. „Ich werde nicht in Virginia City wohnen…." Sie holte noch einmal tief Luft. „…..Ich werde in einer Stunde mit der Kutsche Nevada verlassen."

Entsetzt schaute Adam sie an und er war erst einmal nicht in der Lage, etwas zu sagen. Erst als sie nach ihren Taschen greifen wollte, fand er seine Stimme wieder, die aber sehr deutlich zeigte, wie geschockt er von ihrer Aussage war. „Warum?"

„Ich sehe keinen Grund mehr, hierzubleiben."

Seine Wange zuckte. „Bridget…"

„Adam, ich muss dieses Kapitel nun endlich beenden."

Wieder konnte sie bei ihm nur das Zucken der Wange sehen. „Und wenn ich nicht möchte, dass du gehst?"

„Das reicht nicht, Adam und das weißt du auch."

Sarah zog am Adams Arm und sprach sehr leise zu ihm. „Wynono. Wenn Mum nicht möchte, dass Pa abends zum Schach spielen zu Paul geht, dann küsst sie ihn. Das klappt immer. Dann geht er nie."

Adam sah wieder zu Bridget. Er wusste ganz genau, wenn er sie jetzt gehen lässt, dann hat er sie für immer verloren. Da er keine Ahnung hatte, was er jetzt sagen oder tun sollte, schaute er kurz zu seiner Schwester und ging dann einen Schritt auf Bridget zu und gab ihr einen flüchtigen Kuss. Kopfschüttelnd schaute Bridget ihn kurz an und wollte wieder zu ihren Taschen greifen. Bevor Adam darüber genauer nachdachte, zog er sie an sich heran und küsste sie dieses mal ganz zaghaft und zurückhaltend. Als sie ihn nicht wegstieß, wurde der Kuss länger und leidenschaftlicher. Und dann wehrte er sich nicht mehr dagegen. Er ließ all die Gefühle zu, die er in den ganzen Jahren unterdrückt hatte. Sarah stand neben Bridget und Adam und seufzend zuckte sie mit den Schultern. „Komm, Rusty. Wenn das wie bei Pa und Mum ist, kann das jetzt dauern."

Sie schlug sich gegen das Bein und die Hündin folgte ihr aus dem Haus. Adam hielt Bridget weiter fest in seinem Arm, als er den Kuss löste und tief ausatmete. Er flüsterte nur. „Du solltest mich jetzt in meine Schranken weisen. Sonst verliere ich noch den letzten Rest von meinem Verstand und weiß nicht mehr, was sich gehört."

Er strich ihr durch das Haar und versuchte seinen Herzschlag und seine Atmung zu beruhigen. Bridget hatte ihre Hände auf seine Brust gelegt. Auch sie sprach sehr leise. „Vielleicht habe ich nichts dagegen, wenn dein Verstand etwas vor die Tür geht, und dafür der falsche Wolf ein wenig hervor kommt."

Erneut fanden sich ihre Lippen und noch leidenschaftlicher als zuvor, küssten sie sich. Seine Hände wanderten ihren Rücken hinunter und er drückten sie noch dichter an sich heran. Sie gaben sich dem wilden Tanz ihrer Zungen hin. Schwer atmend waren dann ihre Lippen nur noch einen Hauch voneinander getrennt. Adam blickte ihr in die Augen. Dann gab er Bridget noch einen weiteren zarten Kuss, nahm ihre Hand und ging mit ihr nach oben in das Schlafzimmer.

Adam versuchte, sich immer wieder daran zu erinnern, dass es für Bridget das erste Mal war, dass sie einem Mann so nah war. Trotzdem dauerte es nicht lange, bis sie beide in seinem Bett lagen. Sanft streichelte er ihren Körper und küsste zärtlich ihren Hals. Dann sah er ihr wieder in die Augen und liebevoll lächelnd strich er ihr einige Haare aus dem Gesicht. „Auch wenn es mir schwerfallen würde, kannst du sagen, ich soll aufhören."

Sie drückte seinen Kopf zu sich heran und bevor sie ihn küsste, sagte sie nur leise, dass sie sicher nicht wieder sieben Jahre auf diesen Moment warten würde.

Auch wenn er spürte, wie ungeduldig er war, versuchte er sich so lange wie möglich zurückzuhalten, bis er merkte, dass sie so weit war, dass er weitergehen konnte. Ihre Körper schmiegten sich aneinander und er schaute ihr tief in die Augen, als er sich vorsichtig und langsam bewegte. Adam lächelte, als er in ihre grünen Augen blickte, in die er sich in Boston schon immer so verloren hatte. Wie damals, hatte er das Gefühl, sie leuchteten so grün wie eine Frühlingswiese am frühen Morgen. Immer tiefer tauchte er in ihre Augen ein, bis er den Eindruck hatte, er befand sich auf dieser Wiese und dann hörte er seinen Herzschlag, aber nicht nur seinen. Zuerst noch sehr leise und dann immer lauter war dort das Schlagen von einem anderen Herzen zu hören. Und dann endlich verstand er, was Amarok vor so vielen Jahren gesagt hatte. Er war auf seiner Frühlingswiese und hörte, wie ihre Herzen im selben Rhythmus schlugen.

Bridget lag in seinem Arm, den Kopf auf seinen Oberkörper gelegt, und strich zart über seine Brust. Adam streichelte ihren Arm und war…glücklich. Er hatte es endlich geschafft, seine Angst zu überwinden und er bereute es nicht eine Sekunde. Es war so wie Kokos Vater es gesagt hatte. Der Kreis seiner Angst hatte sich verändert. „Siehst du jetzt einen Grund, hierzubleiben?"

„Mhhh.." Sie strich ihm weiter über die Brust. „Wenn der nächste Schritt nicht auch wieder solange dauert."

„Auf keinen Fall. Wenn du willst, werde ich dich sofort morgen heiraten."

Sie drehte sich etwas und lag nun mit beiden Unterarmen aufgestützt auf seiner Brust und sah ihn an. „Adam Cartwright, also etwas romantischer hatte ich mir das eigentlich schon vorgestellt, wenn du mich fragen würdest, ob ich dich heiraten will."

Adam schmunzelte. „Also, ich finde es eigentlich sehr romantisch. Ich habe die Frau, die ich liebe in meinem Arm, sehe mit ihr auf die Berge, die gerade wunderschön im Sonnenuntergang leuchten und stelle ihr die wichtigste Frage, die man einer Frau nur stellen kann."

Sie schlug ihm leicht auf die Brust und legte sich wieder in seinen Arm. „Du bist unmöglich." Dann grinste sie. „Aber zu einem Heiratsantrag gehört noch mehr und das kannst du nicht so einfach mit Worten herbeizaubern."

Adam überlegte kurz und dann musste er auch grinsen. „Das denkst du."

Er nahm seinen Arm weg und stand auf. Holte etwas aus seiner Kommode, kehrte zu ihr zurück unter die Decke und nahm sie wieder in den Arm. „Koko hat dir doch übersetzt, was der Schamane über die Bedeutung des Kreises im Leben erzählt hat?"

Sie nickte und fragte sich auf was er hinaus wollte. Dann hielt er ihr einen Ring hin. „Auch wir beide sind ein Teil in diesem Kreis. Mit diesem Ring hat damals alles in Boston angefangen."

Sie legte den Kopf leicht schief und sah ihn an. „Das ist der Ring, den mein Vater meiner Mutter geschenkt hat, als er sie gefragt hatte. Und wenn wir es jetzt nicht ganz genau sehen, endet es wieder in Boston. „ Adam grinste wieder. „Denn hätte es damals nicht mit diesem Ring angefangen, würden wir beide jetzt nicht hier liegen und es ist ja nicht von der Hand zu weisen, dass Boston uns zusammengeführt hat."

Bridget musste lachen. „Ich glaube, du findest immer die richtigen Worte, um dir etwas so zurechtzulegen, wie du es haben willst."

Er zog eine kleine Schnute. „Das sollte jetzt eigentlich romantisch sein." Er hielt ihr den Ring hin. „Und sagst du ja?"

„Natürlich sage ich ja, aber nicht morgen."

Er steckte ihr den Ring auf den Finger. „Übermorgen?"

„Erst wartest du sieben Jahre und jetzt geht es dir nicht schnell genug."

Sie betrachtete den Ring an ihrem Finger und drehte sich dann wieder zu ihm. „Adam, ich würde gerne meine Eltern dabei haben und ich werde ihnen gleich morgen einen Brief schreiben. Es ist zwar eine weite Anreise aus Boston, aber wenn sie sofort aufbrechen, sollten sie im März hier sein können."

Erstaunt sah er sie an. „Deine Eltern leben schon seit einigen Monaten nicht mehr in Boston. Wusstet ihr das nicht?"

„Du machst einen Witz?"

„Nein, Mr. Sundberg hat mir das erzählt. Er hatte mich gefragt, ob dein Vater bei uns in die Firma eingestiegen ist, weil er in Boston alles verkauft hat und jetzt gerade in Minnesota ist."

„Minnesota? Nein, davon wissen Frederic und ich nichts. Das letzte Mal haben wir im Frühjahr von meinen Eltern gehört und da waren sie noch in Boston."

„Ist doch gut für uns. Dann müssen wir nicht ganz so lange warten."

Bridget schüttelte immer noch den Kopf. „Minnesota…."

Adam drehte sie beide so, dass er wieder über ihr lag. Zärtlich küsste er sie in die Halsbeuge und streichelte sanft über ihre Brust. „Bis sie hier sind, werden wir uns schon die Zeit vertreiben."

Seine Hand wanderte wieder tiefer. „Ich denke, ich sollte den Brief mit einem Postreiter schicken."

Seine Lippen wanderten über ihre Brüste weiter zu ihrem Bauch. „Ich denke, es wird ein Telegramm werden."

Als Adam am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, konnte er es noch immer nicht richtig glauben, aber sie lag wirklich bei ihm im Arm. Er drückte sie fester an sich. „Guten Morgen, schöne Frau."

Adam lächelte, als sie über seinen Arm streichelte. „Guten Morgen."

Ihr Blick fiel auf die Tür. Daneben standen ihre zwei Reisetaschen. „Warum hast du meine Sachen nach oben geholt? Ich muss sie doch mit zu Giovanna nehmen."

Er hielt sie noch etwas fester. „Weil ich dich nicht mehr gehen lasse."

Sie lachte leicht auf. „Adam, das geht doch nicht. Ich kann doch nicht bei dir wohnen bleiben."

„Warum nicht? Nicht mehr lange und der erste Schnee wird fallen. Wer wird es dann noch mitbekommen? „

„Deine Familie? Giovanna und Frederic?"

„Ja und? „

„Adam….."

„Es weiß doch keiner, dass du hier bist. Sie denken doch alle, du bist gestern abgefahren."

Sie drehte sich auf den Rücken, so dass sie ihm nun in die Augen sah. „Ich will mich aber hier jetzt nicht drei Monate oder länger verstecken."

„Das sollst du auch nicht, aber ich habe einmal den Fehler gemacht, dich gehen zu lassen. Ein zweites Mal mache ich das nicht."

„Dein Vater wird sehr laut werden, wenn er das mitbekommt."

„Bridget, mein Vater glaube ich, ist der Einzige, der bis jetzt nicht mal mitbekommen hat, was ich für dich empfinde. Also, wenn ich dich nicht gerade vor seinen Augen küsse, wird er es auch nicht in den nächsten Monaten mitbekommen."

Sie strich ihm sanft über die Wange und schaute ihn zärtlich an. „Dann werde ich wohl meine Taschen wieder auspacken."

„Ja, aber dieses Mal in diesem Zimmer."

Sie legte ihre Arme um seinen Hals und schloss die Augen, als er sie wieder so leidenschaftlich küsste, wie in der Nacht. „Adam, musst du nicht aufstehen."

„Die Arbeit kann auch noch etwas warten."

Sie lag gerade auf ihm und gab sich seinen fordernden Küssen hin, als sie von unten eine vertraute Stimme hörten. Mit großen Augen sah sie Adam an.

„ADAM…"

Grinsend drehte er Bridget auf den Rücken, stand auf und gab ihr noch einen schnellen Kuss. Er zog sich die Hose an, während sie rot anlief und sich die Decke über den Kopf zog.

„ADAM….BIST DU DA?"

Adam lief die ersten Stufen der Treppe hinunter und sah auf Hoss, der gerade nach oben kommen wollte. „Adam, was ist los? Wir waren doch verabredet."

Adam streckte sich. „Ich habe verschlafen."

Entgeistert sah Hoss ihn an. „Verschlafen? Du?"

Verschmitzt schaute Adam ihn an. „Für alles gibt es das erste Mal."

Hoss konnte es immer noch nicht so richtig glauben. „Aber dir geht es gut?"

„Ja, Hoss mir geht es sehr gut. „

Sein Bruder legte den Kopf schief, aber Adam grinste nur. „Hoss ich ziehe mich an und du kannst inzwischen bitte Sport fertig machen…"

Adam wollte gerade wieder hoch laufen, als er noch einmal kurz stoppte. „Und Hoss…du kannst dir ruhig Zeit lassen."

Grinsend lief Adam wieder in sein Zimmer und ließ einen ziemlich ratlosen Hoss auf der Treppe stehen.


	69. Chapter 69

Hallo, Buddy. Was führt dich in die Stadt?"

Tom schlug Adam auf den Rücken, als er sich neben ihn stellte. Sein Freund stand vor dem Telegraphenbüro und lächelte, als er das Schreiben zurück in den Umschlag steckte.

„Gute Nachrichten? Sag mir nicht, wir machen noch mehr Gewinn? Darüber wollte ich sowieso noch mit dir reden."

Adam steckte das Telegramm in seine Jackentasche und legte die Arme übereinander. „Willst du lieber, dass wir rote Zahlen schreiben?"

Tom tippte ihm mit dem Finger gegen die Schulter. „Nein mein Freund, aber ich will auch kein Geld haben, das mir nicht zusteht."

Verwirrt ließ Adam die Arme sinken. „Wir sind Partner also steht dir der Gewinn auch zu."

„Komm schon, Adam. Ich trage nichts zu dieser Partnerschaft bei. Die ganze Arbeit hast du. Ich unterschreibe hin und wieder mal einen Vertrag, aber der Rest liegt in der deiner Hand."

„Du kannst gerne das Geschäftliche übernehmen."

Lachend schüttelte Tom den Kopf. „Du weißt genau, dass ich davon keine Ahnung habe."

„Na dann bleibt alles beim alten. Du unterschreibst und ich mache den Rest."

Tom stütze seine Hände am Gürtel ab und atmete schwer aus. „Buddy. Das Geld, das ich damals investiert habe, habe ich schon längst wieder raus. Du brauchst mich doch nicht mehr."

Mit einem schelmischen Grinsen verschränkte Adam wieder die Arme. „Natürlich brauche ich dich und dein Geld. Du hast keine Ahnung, was du letztens unterschrieben hast, oder? Dabei sage ich dir immer, du sollst dir es genau durchlesen."

„Und du weißt, dass ich bereits nach dem dritten Satz so gut wie kein Wort mehr verstehe und meistens legst du mir Sachen vor, die mehr als zehn Seiten haben."

Adam schlug sich mit der Hand gegen die Stirn. „Tom, ich könnte dich um Haus und Hof bringen, wenn ich das wollte."

Tom legte seine Hand auf seine Waffe und grinste. „Das machst du aber nur einmal."

„Ja, das stimmt, weil ich immer noch schneller bin."

„O.k .Buddy, was habe ich letztens unterschrieben?"

„Wir haben Land in Nebraska gekauft." Toms Augen wurden groß und er schaute ihn entgeistert an. „Wir haben was? „

„Land gekauft. Das was wir haben, reicht nicht mehr dafür, was wir vorhaben."

„Und was haben „wir „ vor?"

„Zu einem brauchen wir noch mehr Holz. Zum anderen stehen Veränderungen in Nebraska an. Teile des Landes wollen unabhängig werden. Jetzt bekommen wir das Land noch zu einem guten Preis und können es bei Bedarf später mit Gewinn verkaufen. „

„Genau das meine ich, Adam. Du machst das alles und ich? Was steuere ich bei?" „Dein Geld. „

Adam senkte kurz den Blick und sah dann seinen Freund sehr ernst an. „Tom. Ohne dich hätte ich damals das Land nicht kaufen können, und ich werde dich jetzt, nur weil wir verdammtes Glück gehabt haben, nicht aus der Partnerschaft entlassen. Ich arbeite mit unserem Gewinn, also auch mit deinem Geld weiter, weil ich wieder weiter denke, obwohl ich eigentlich nicht genauer darüber nachdenken möchte, aber…" Er tippte Tom auf seinen Stern. „…du hast dir einen Job ausgesucht, bei dem du nicht wissen kannst, ob du morgen früh deinen Kaffee noch mit deiner Familie einnehmen kannst und sollte dieser Umstand, was ich niemals hoffe, eintreten, muss sich Sybil mit den Kindern keine Sorgen machen. Sie wäre ihr Leben lang versorgt."

Sein Freund sah ihn erst einmal sprachlos an. „Haben wir schon so viel Gewinn gemacht?"

„Nein, aber da du ja nie liest, was ich dir gebe, hast du anscheinend auch nicht gelesen, dass ich einen Teil unseres Vertrags geändert habe." Sein Freund schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Wenn dir etwas passiert bekomme ich nicht mehr deinen Anteil, sondern Sybil."

Tom öffnete den Mund, aber schloss ihn dann wieder. Dann atmete er tief durch und sah seinen Freund entgeistert an. „Warum machst du das immer? Warum denkst du ständig erst an andere."

„Mache ich das?"

„Buddy, du weißt genau was ich meine."

Der Blick von Adam war wieder ernst. „Weil möchte, dass es den Menschen, dir mir wichtig sind, gut geht und wenn ich die Möglichkeit habe, meinen Teil dazu beizutragen dann mache ich das auch."

„Ich hoffe, du denkst auch ab und zu an dich."

Nun musste Adam wieder grinsen. „Das mache ich, mein Freund. Glaube mir das und wenn wir gerade beim Gutgehen sind: Ihr kommt dieses Jahr zu Thanksgiving auf die Ponderosa?"

„Natürlich. Sybil und Jörn erinnern mich schon ständig daran, dass ich mich bloß nicht von Henry überreden lasse, an dem Tag zu arbeiten."

Adam legte nun den Arm um die Schulter seines Freundes. „Dann wäre da noch etwas. Im Januar oder Februar gebe ich eine kleine Feier und ich wollte dich dazu einladen."

Tom sah ihn schief an. „Eine Feier im Januar? Etwas ungewöhnliche Zeit für eine Party. Denkst du nicht?"

Adam kratze sich an der Stirn. „Komm, lass uns ein Bier trinken gehen."

Tom trat einen Schritt vor und sah Adam wieder ziemlich perplex an. „Sag mal, hast du Fieber? Es ist gerade mal kurz nach zehn und da willst du ein Bier trinken und redest dazu noch von einer Party im Januar?"

Adam steckte seine Hände in die Jackentasche und zuckte leicht mit den Schultern. „Ich wollte dich eigentlich bei meiner Hochzeit dabei haben, aber wenn du nicht möchtest."

Tom stieß sich mit den Finger gegen die Stirn. „Klar, doch. Du solltest wirklich mal zum Doc gehen. Du vergisst, ich bin hier der Hilfssheriff und bekomme so gut wie alles mit, was in der Stadt los ist und mir wäre sicher nicht entgangen, wenn du dich mal mehr als zweimal mit dem gleichen Mädchen verabredet hättest."

Frech grinste Adam ihn an. „Du bekommst halt, so wie es aussieht, nicht alles mit."

Eine Weile schaute Tom ihn nur an. „Das ist dein Ernst?"

Adam nickte.

„Buddy, ich denke auch, es ist eine gute Zeit ein Bier zu trinken."

„Sag ich doch."

Auf dem Weg zum Saloon sah Tom seinen Freund immer wieder kopfschüttelnd an.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

„Onkel Adam, hier."

Adam stieg von seinem Pferd ab und lief zu Riccardo und Winona, die an einem Teil des Zaunes standen. Er hatte die Zwei mitgenommen, um vor dem ersten Schnee einen Teil der Zäune und zwei Hütten am Hang der Berge zu kontrollieren. Sie waren am frühen Morgen aufgebrochen, haben in der Hütte etwas gegessen und befanden sich nun auf dem Rückweg. „Der Pfahl ist ganz morsch und umgestoßen. Den müssen wir im Frühjahr sicherlich erneuern."

Adam schmunzelte leicht, als er sah, wie Riccardo ihn mit leuchtenden Augen ansah. „Wir?"

„Na, da bin ich doch schon sieben. Da kann ich dir doch noch mehr helfen."

Er schob dem Sohn von Frederic den Hut tiefer in das Gesicht und lachte. „Das kannst du, mein kleiner Cowboy."

„Wynono.."

Adam drehte sich zu seiner Schwester, die am Boden kniete und sich etwas interessiert ansah. So ging er neben ihr in die Hocke. „Wynono, sind das Spuren von einem Wolf?"

Sarah hatte vor einigen Wochen angefangen, die Spuren von verschiedenen Tieren in ein kleines Heft zu zeichnen. Sie hatte mit stolzer Brust ihrem Vater erzählt, dass sie ein noch besserer Spurenleser werden will, als Hoss. Ben hatte diese Information mit seiner üblichen Begeisterung aufgenommen, was Sarah jedoch nicht daran hinderte, weiter zu machen.# „Nein, Sonnenschein. Die sind von einem Puma. Bei einem Wolf siehst du die vier Krallen und die zwei oberen Ballen…" Er zeigte auf die Spur „liegen bei einem Wolf dichter zusammen."

„Aber ich denke die kommen nicht so weit in das Tal?"

Riccardo hatte sich ebenfalls zu den beiden hingehockt.

„Wir sind noch immer in der Nähe der Berge und dort oben liegt schon Schnee. Ich denke mal, er ist soweit runter gelaufen in der Hoffnung, hier etwas zum Essen zu finden."

Sarah sah ihn etwas ängstlich an. „Meinst du, er ist noch hier in der Nähe?"

„Nein. Siehe dir die Spur an. Sie ist schon ganz trocken. Du musst dir keine…"

Riccardo berührte Adam am Knie und sah mit großen Augen auf etwas, das sich hinter ihm befand. Noch in der Hocke drehte sich Adam in die Richtung. Dann jedoch hielt er kurz die Luft an und stand langsam auf. Auch die Kinder erhoben sich und jeder stellte sich an eine Seite von ihm. Als die fünf Reiter wenige Meter vor ihnen stehen blieben, drückte sich Sarah dichter an Adam heran.

„Kajika. Was führt dich so weit von deinem Dorf weg und dann noch mit den Farben des Krieges."

Nicht nur die Gesichter, auch die Pferde der fünf Indianer waren bemalt, so dass jeder schon von weitem sehen kann, dass sie nicht in friedlicher Absicht unterwegs waren. Ohne Adam aus den Augen zu lassen, stieg Kajika von seinem Pferd und stellte sich vor Adam hin. Nun war auch Riccardo dichter an Adam herangerückt, während Sarah nun fast hinter ihm stand. Zu finster sah der Indianer mit der Bemalung aus und sein ganzes Auftreten unterschied sich erheblich von dem, was sie bisher im Dorf kennengelernt haben.

„Höre auf, so zu reden Sohn der Ponderosa."

Rusty war ein Stück vorgelaufen und knurrte leise. Adam gab ihr mit einem Handzeichen zu verstehen, dass sie sich hinlegen sollte. Er wusste, wie gefährlich die ganze Situation für sie alle gerade war. Kajika und er waren nie Freunde gewesen, da dieser nie verstanden hatte, warum Amarok Adam so herzlich in seinem Stamm aufgenommen hatte. Einige Male hatte Adam versucht, auch mit seinem Stamm im Herbst Geschäfte zu machen, aber jedes Mal hatte der Indianer abgelehnt. Und wenn Kajika bei den Gosiute war, konnte Adam sehen, wie sehr ihn Adams Anwesenheit gestört hatte. Die Augen von dem Indianer wanderten von dem Hund zu den Kindern.

„Wenn ich wollte, könnte ich euch jetzt alle töten und würde mit eurem Skalp in der Hand triumphierend in meinem Dorf empfangen werden."

„Wir waren nie Freunde Kajika, aber was hat diesen Sturm in deinem Herzen ausgelöst, so dass du bereit bist, dafür zu töten."

Kajika ging einen weiteren Schritt auf Adam zu. Er fühlte, wie Sarah sich an seinem Hosenbein festkrallte. Er legte eine Hand auf Riccardos Schulter, der immer blasser wurde.

„Auch wenn Amarok dich als seinen Sohn bezeichnet und du an seinem großen Tag an seiner Seite warst, bist du keiner von uns. Du kannst noch so oft mit dem großen Geist reden und glauben, auch dich würde ein Schutzgeist auf dem Weg des Lebens begleiten…"

Adam konnte nicht so schnell reagieren, wie Kajika seine Hand nahm und mit einem Messer zustach. „….in deinem Blut ist nicht ein Tropfen der Gosiute oder eines anderen Stammes meines Volkes. Du bist und bleibst ein dreckiger erbarmungsloser Weißer."

Er spuckte Adam auf die Wunde und ließ die Hand los. Adam biss die Zähne aufeinander und widerstand der Versuchung, sich sein Tuch um die Wunde zu wickeln. Er durfte schon wegen der Kinder keine Schwäche zeigen und so Kajika einen Grund geben, seine Wut weiter an ihm auszulassen. Denn, wenn er wirklich die Absicht hätte, sie zu töten, dann wären sie bereits tot.

„Ja, in meinen Adern fließt nicht das Blut deines Volkes, aber es ist genauso rot wie deines. Wissen wir beide nicht, dass der Große Geist der Gott aller Menschen ist? Des Roten und des weißen Mannes? Ich spiele nicht den Indianer. Ich glaube an das, was ich tue und sage."

Der Indianer sah ihn abfällig an. „Ich glaube dir kein Wort. Du bist nicht besser, als die anderen und ich bin mir sicher, es gibt einen Grund warum, du dich so um die Gosiute bemühst."

Das Blut aus Adams Hand tropfte auf den Boden. Er wusste, dass er sich bald etwas darum binden musste, um die Blutung zu stoppen. Er brauchte nicht hinzusehen um zu wissen, dass die Wunde sehr tief war. Seine einzige Angst im Moment war, dass er die Kinder nicht gesund nach Hause bringen würde.

„Es gibt nur einen Grund. Sie sind unsere Nachbarn und wir waren schon immer bemüht, gut mit unseren Nachbarn auszukommen. Auch mit dir, wenn du dich erinnerst."

„Oh nein, Sohn der Ponderosa. Ihr Weißen habt uns viel versprochen, mehr als ich aufzählen kann, aber gehalten habt ihr nur ein Versprechen: ihr habt geschworen, uns unser Land zu nehmen, und ihr habt es genommen und deswegen…In seinen Augen konnte Adam nur Hass sehen, als er sich mit stolzer Brust seinen Kriegern zuwandte.„….verflucht sei deine Rasse, die uns unser Land gestohlen und aus unseren Kriegern Weiber gemacht hat! Aus ihren Gräbern heraus werfen uns unsere Väter vor, Sklaven und Feiglinge geworden zu sein. Im Heulen des Windes höre ich das große Klagelied der Toten. Ihre Tränen strömen aus dem seufzenden Himmel, dass der weiße Mann untergehe! Ihr Weißen bemächtigt euch unseres Landes, ihr verderbt unsere Frauen, ihr beschmutzt die Asche unserer Toten. Wir werden euch dorthin zurücktreiben, woher ihr gekommen seid! Auf einen blutigen Pfad!"

Adam hatte keine Ahnung, was Kajika so aufgebracht hatte, dass er anscheinend bereit war, einen Aufstand anzuzetteln. „Wenn du einen Krieg anfängst, hast du schon verloren, bevor der erste Krieger tot am Boden liegt und du wirst noch mehr Leid über dein Volk bringen, als es jetzt schon gibt."

Der Indianer und Adam standen nun so dicht beisammen, dass sich fast ihre Nasen berührten. „Wo sind heute die mächtigen Stämme meines Volkes? Habgier und Gewalt des weißen Mannes haben sie dahinschwinden lassen, wie Schnee in der Sommersonne. Werde auch ich uns ohne Kampf vernichten lassen, unsere Heimstätten aufgeben, unser Land, das uns der große Geist verlieh, die Gräber unserer Toten und alles, was uns teuer und heilig ist? Ich weiß, alle meine Krieger werden mir zurufen: "Niemals! Niemals!. Ich frage dich noch einmal, Sohn der Ponderosa, was ist der Grund, dass du dich so um den Stamm der Gosiute kümmerst? Dass Amarok bereit ist, sein Gesicht zu verlieren, seine Tochter einem Weißen überlässt und dich jammernd darum bittet, Fleisch für den Winter zu bekommen, damit sein Stamm nicht hungern muss, wie wir anderen."

Adam merkte, wie ihm langsam der Schweiß auf die Stirn trat, weil er sich so zusammenreißen musste. Nicht nur, dass ihn seine Hand verflucht schmerzte und ihm langsam leicht schwindlig wurde, auch dass Sarah sich immer stärker in sein Bein krallte. „Amarok jammert nicht und wenn er jetzt vor dir stehen würde, hättest du diese Worte nie benutzt. So wie ich dir vor vielen Wintern angeboten habe, mit mir Fleisch gegen Pferde zu tauschen, machte ich auch Amarok dieses Angebot."

Im Nu hatte Kajika wieder das Messer in der Hand und hielt es Adam an den Hals. Rusty war aufgesprungen und die Kinder schrien. „Nennst du mich einen Feigling?"

Der Indianer sah auf die knurrende Hündin, die mit flechtenden Zähnen neben ihm stand. „Heute ist noch nicht der Tag, an dem du sterben wirst, aber er wird kommen und ich werde lachen, wenn Amarok weinend an deinem Grab steht."

Er zog das Messer an Adams Hals entlang. Tief genug, dass das Blut entweichen konnte, aber nicht so tief, dass Adam Angst um sein Leben haben musste. Mit einem Lachen schwang er sich dann auf sein Pferd und ritt mit lautem Geschrei davon. Sofort drehte sich Adam zu den Kindern und kniete sich hin. Sarah fiel ihm um den Hals und die Tränen liefen ihr die Wangen hinunter. Er nahm sie beide in den Arm und versuchte, sie irgendwie zu beruhigen. Riccardo weinte zwar nicht, aber er zitterte am ganzen Körper. Als sich Riccardo etwas beruhigt hatte, holte dieser tief Luft und ließ Adam los.

„Warum waren die so böse, Onkel Adam?"

Die Stimme von Frederics Sohn war sehr leise und er sah immer noch sehr blass aus. Adam hielt nun Sarah mit beiden Armen fest, die ihn immer noch umklammerte. Auch die Stimme von Adam war nicht so kräftig wie sonst. Zu groß war seine Angst gewesen, dass den beiden Kindern etwas passieren könnte. „Ihm wurde sehr viel Leid zugefügt und Kajika will sich dafür anscheinend rächen."

„Aber warum an dir? Du hast ihm doch nichts getan?"

Adam sah zu Sarah, die immer noch weinte. Er drückte sie fester an sich ran und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Haare. „Riccardo, so wie Lewis oder sein Cousin Mitch, ist es Kajika egal, wer von uns Weißen seinen Zorn zu spüren bekommt. Er verurteilt jeden Weißen, so wie Lewis und Mitch jeden Indianer hassen. Auf beiden Seiten gibt es gute und böse Menschen."

Adam überlegte, was er jetzt machen sollte. Wenn er Riccardo und Sarah jetzt so nach Hause bringt, würden weder Frederic noch sein Vater es jemals wieder erlauben, dass die Kinder wieder in das Dorf gehen dürfen. „Steig auf dein Pferd, Riccardo und nimm das von Winona an den Zügeln. Wir reiten in das Dorf."

Der Junge nickte und lief zu seinem Pferd. Adam ließ Sarah mit einer Hand los und band sich um die Wunde ein Tuch so fest er konnte. Der Schamane würde sich sicher um seine Hand kümmern. Er stand mit Sarah auf. Ihm war klar, dass sie ihn in der nächsten Zeit nicht so schnell loslassen würde. Seine Hoffnung lag jetzt darin, dass, wenn die Kinder wieder im Dorf der Gosiute sind, sie keine Angst vor allen Indianer bekommen werden und das Aponi und die anderen, die richtigen Worte finden würden.

Mit Sarah auf dem Arm erreichten sie keine zwei Stunden später das Dorf. Amarok sah sofort, dass etwas passiert sein musste und ließ seine Frau holen. Mit etwas mehr Farbe im Gesicht stieg Riccardo vom Pferd und lief dann gleich zu Adam und hielt sich an seinem Arm fest. Adam brauchte nur den Namen von Kajika erwähnen und Amarok ahnte schon, was passiert sein konnte, aber sah auch, dass Adam nicht vor den Kindern reden wollte. Aponi reichte Riccardo die Hand.

„Kommst du mit uns mit, Riccardo? Im Tipi haben wir etwas zum Essen und zu Trinken für euch und dann können wir uns auch unterhalten."

Riccardo sah zu Adam hoch. Dieser kniete sich wieder hin. „Ich komme gleich nach, Riccardo. Geh mit Aponi und den anderen mit."

Adam löste Sarahs Hände von seinem Hals und sah sie an. „Sonnenschein, gehst du bitte auch mit Aponi mit. Ich komme gleich nach, aber ich muss mit Amarok über die Sache reden."

Sarah schüttelte den Kopf und wollte sich wieder an seinen Hals klammern. Adam drückte sie sanft weg. „Rusty und Riccardo gehen auch mit und Aponi hat sicher noch was von dem leckeren Saft, den du so gerne magst."

Sie schniefte noch ein paar Mal und schaute ihn mit ihren großen dunklen Augen traurig an. Adam ballte seine Hand zur Faust. So groß war die Wut auf Kajika. Sarah sagte kein Wort, sondern nickte nur. Adam gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn und schaute ihr nach, als sie mit den anderen zu dem Tipi lief. Bevor er wieder aufstand, legte er die Faust gegen seinen Mund und versuchte, sich zu beruhigen. Beim Aufstehen musste er sich kurz am Arm von Amarok festhalten, weil ihm wieder etwas schwindlig war. Der Häuptling nahm Adams Hand und sah auf das Tuch, das mit Blut getränkt war. „Ich denke, wir werden uns im Tipi des Medizinmannes unterhalten."

Nachdem sich der Schamane um den Hals von Adam gekümmert hatte, versorgte er nun dessen Hand und Adam erzählte von der Begegnung mit Kajika. Mehrmals musste er jedoch kurz die Luft anhalten. Er vertraute dem Schamanen, aber konnte nicht abstreiten, dass das, was immer er auch auf seine Hand geschmiert und getupft bekam, nicht höllisch brennen würde. Als er ihm dann einige Blätter zum Kauen anbot, bevor er die Wunde nähen wollte, lehnte Adam dankend ab, weil er genau wusste, welche Wirkung diese hatten. So brach er wieder in Schweiß aus, als der Schamane seine Arbeit fortsetzte. „Amarok, was hat Kajika so aufgebracht? Er war weder dir und schon gar nicht mir in der Vergangenheit freundlich gesinnt, aber er war nie auf einen Krieg aus. Außerdem hatte ich auch das Gefühl, er will dir persönlich schaden."

„Wynono, vor vielen Monden haben wir über das Schicksal meines Volkes gesprochen. Seit diesem Tag hat sich nicht viel verändert. Im Gegenteil. Der Rote Mann kämpft für sein Volk, seine Familie, um Nahrungsvorräte und Jagdgebiete, um das Überleben. Der weiße Mann kämpft aus Gier nach mehr für sich und seinen Hunger nach Geld und Gold. Er denkt an sich immer zuerst. Bei den roten Männern ist der reich zu nennen, der viele Geschenke macht; Bei den weißen Männern kommt es darauf an, immer noch mehr anzuhäufen und bloß nichts wegzugeben. Der rote Mann liebt die Natur, weil er ein Teil von ihr ist. Der weiße Mann tötet die Natur, obwohl auch er ein Teil von ihr ist. Kajika fällt es von Jahr zu Jahr schwerer, für seinen Stamm Nahrung für den Winter zu beschaffen, weil der weiße Mann mehr nimmt, als er braucht und nun kam der weiße Mann in das Dorf von Kajika und sagte ihm, wenn die Natur sich in ihrer neuen Pracht zeigt, er sein Land verlassen soll. Die Wut in Kajika auf den weißen Mann lässt ihn blind werden. Er wird nicht kampflos gehen."

Adam schloss die Augen. Zu sehr schmerzte es ihn, zu hören, dass es nicht möglich ist, dass beide Völker friedlich nebeneinander leben können.

„Wynono, du kannst nicht jeden weißen Mann ändern und ich kann nicht meine Brüder davon abhalten, sich zu wehren. Aber wir beide können zeigen, dass es möglich ist, sich dieses Land zu teilen und dieses Wissen an die folgenden Generationen weitergeben. Wenn wir das schaffen, haben wir schon viel erreicht. Mein Volk wird dann nicht ganz vergessen werden."

„Hat er deswegen auch eine Wut auf dich? Weil ich dein Freund bin?"

„ Ja, und sie ist sehr groß, aber nicht, weil dich meinen Freund nenne, sondern meinen Sohn. In seinen Augen verrate ich damit unser Volk und weil ich nicht bereit bin, ihm unsere Pferde zu überlassen, damit er seine Krieger in den Krieg schicken kann, als nach einer anderen Lösungen zu schauen."

„Werden wir ihn aufhalten können?"

Kokos Vater schüttelte traurig den Kopf. „Sein Stamm hat beschlossen, diesen Weg zu gehen."

Adam sah auf seine Hand ,als der Schamane fertig war.

„Kehre zu mir zurück, wenn die Sonne sechsmal hinter deinem Haus verschwunden ist, dann werde ich sie mir wieder ansehen."

„Das werde ich machen."

Der Schamane wollte ihm wieder einige Blätter reichen. „Gegen die Schmerzen, Wynono."

Mit einem Lächeln schob er die Hand von dem Schamanen weg und er sah sehr deutlich, dass dieser auch leicht schmunzelte.

Amarok und Adam standen dann vor dem Tipi. „Amarok, ich weiß nicht, was ich Winona und Riccardo sagen kann, damit sie verstehen, dass nicht alle Indianer so sind."

„Nicht viele Worte sind nötig, Wynono aber es war gut, dass du sie gleich hierher gebracht hast. So wie du damals, werden sie sicher noch den einen oder anderen bösen Traum haben, aber schon bald werden sie wieder mit den anderen Kindern lachend durch das Dorf rennen und ich bin mir sicher, Aponi und die anderen werden diese Worte schon gefunden haben."

Adam erinnerte sich, wie lange er damals gebraucht hatte, bis er nicht mehr schweißgebadet in der Nacht aufgewacht war. Er hoffte, dass die Zwei nicht so lange brauchen würden. Sie hatten kaum das Tipi von Aponi betreten, da rannte Sarah schon auf ihn zu und wollte auf seinen Arm. Riccardo saß am Feuer und lachte schon wieder etwas. Amaroks Frau hatte sich ebenso erhoben und legte nun ihre Hand auf Sarahs Rücken und streichelte sie sanft.

„Es geht beiden schon besser. Wir haben ihnen zugehört und versucht, ihnen das Verhalten von Kajika zu erklären. Bei Winona denke ich, ist die Angst um dich am größten."

Seine Schwester hatte wieder ihre Arme um seinen Hals gelegt und kuschelte sich fest an ihn heran. Sie hatte immer noch kein Wort mit ihm gesprochen. „Ich werde die zwei jetzt nach Hause bringen und ich hoffe, ihnen beiden wird nicht verboten, weiter in das Dorf zu kommen."

Nun legte Amarok die Hand auf seine Schulter. „Auch für ihre Eltern werden wir, wenn es nötig sein sollte, die richtigen Worte finden."

„Wynono…" Sarah lehnte sich ein Stück zurück und schaute ihren Bruder an. „….. kann ich heute bei dir schlafen?"

Adam atmete leise aus. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie sein Vater auf die Geschichte reagieren würde, aber wenn er sauer ist, wird es schwer sein, ihm dann auch noch von Sarahs Wunsch zu überzeugen. „Ich werde mit Pa darüber sprechen, Sonnenschein. Riccardo, kommst du?"

Der Junge stand auf und folgte den Erwachsenen aus dem Tipi. Auf dem Weg zu den Pferden suchte Riccardo die Hand von Adam und ließ sie erst wieder los, als er in den Sattel steigen sollte.

Zuerst brachte er Frederics Sohn nach Hause und wie er nicht anders erwartet hatte, war Giovanna außer sich und beschimpfte ihn in ihrer Muttersprache, dabei drückte sie Riccardo an sich. Danach sah sie Adam mit einer Mischung aus Verzweiflung, Wut und Angst an. „Giovanna, was passiert ist, tut mir leid und ich kann dir versichern, ich hätte es den Kindern gerne erspart, aber mache jetzt bitte nicht den Fehler und verbiete ihnen in deiner Angst den Umgang mit den Gosiute. Gerade jetzt ist es wichtig, dass sie weiter ihre Freunde besuchen dürfen."

„Ja, Ma bitte lass mich weiter in das Dorf gehen. Kholaya will mir die Bedeutungen der verschiedenen Gesichtsbemalungen erklären."

Giovannas Blick ging von ihrem Sohn zu Sarah, die noch immer auf Adams Arm war. „Adam, kannst du mir versprechen, dass dieser verrückte Indianer nicht in das Dorf der Gosiute kommt."

Als Adam ihr nicht antwortete, legte sie sich die Hand vor den Mund und schloss die Augen, weil sie genau wusste, was das bedeutete. „Ich werde darüber nachdenken, Adam, aber ich kann es noch nicht versprechen."

„In Ordnung, Giovanna. Solange Frederic nicht da ist, kannst du jederzeit zu mir rüber kommen wenn du jemanden zum Reden brauchst."

„Auch darüber werde ich nachdenken, Adam."

Adam nickte und lief zur Tür. „Bis morgen, Riccardo."

„Bis Morgen, Onkel Adam."

Was Adam etwas beruhigte war, dass der Junge ihn bei diesen Worten schon wieder anlächelte.

Das Gespräch mit seinem Vater verlief nicht ganz so laut, wie das von Giovanna. Er war mehr darüber erschrocken, was es bedeuten würde, wenn Kajika seine Drohung wahrmachen würde. Aber auch er hatte etwas Sorge, zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt, die Kinder wieder in das Dorf zu schicken. Hier Zuhause war es dann das erste Mal, dass Sarah ihn seit dem Dorf wieder losgelassen hatte, aber auch nur, weil sie dann bei Emillia auf den Arm wollte. Diese war es dann auch, die seine Schwester überzeugte, dass sie doch lieber auf der Ponderosa schlafen sollte, da sie gemerkt hatte, wie geschafft auch Adam aussah. Sarah überlegte kurz und lief dann zu ihrem Bruder, der sich vor sie hinhockte.

„Ma und Pa sind doch da und passen heute Nacht auf dich auf und wenn du willst, kommst du morgen zum Frühstück zu mir runter."

Sie legte wieder ihre Arme um seinen Hals. „Du musst ja auch keine Angst haben, Wynono. Du bist ja auch nicht alleine."

Adam lächelte sie liebevoll an und gab ihr mit dem Finger einen Stups auf die Nase. „Nein, das bin ich nicht."

Ben verdrehte die Augen bei der Vorstellung, dass Adam den Hund mit in sein Zimmer nehmen würde. Sein Sohn stand auf und nahm seinen Hut.

„Ich werde dir Sarah morgen früh bringen. Vielleicht fällt für mich ja auch noch eine Tasse Kaffee ab."

Adam zog die Augenbrauen hoch und sah Emillia kurz erschrocken an, aber dann erinnerte er sich daran, dass sie es zwar nicht erzählen wollten, dass Bridget bei ihm wohnte, aber sie wollten auch kein Geheimnis daraus machen. Also, wenn Emillia morgen zum Kaffee kommen wollte, dann sollte sie es auch tun. Spätestens zu Thanksgiving würden es dann sowieso alle wissen. „Ich freue mich, Emillia. Bis morgen."

Am nächsten Morgen saßen dann nicht nur Emillia mit Sophie und Sarah mit ihnen beiden am Tisch, sondern auch Giovanna mit Riccardo. Frederics Frau war eigentlich nur herrübergekommen, um mit ihm noch einmal in Ruhe über den gestrigen Tag zu reden, aber als sie ihre Freundin erblickte, trat dieses Thema erst einmal in den Hintergrund. Es dauerte auch nicht lange, da stand Koko vor der Tür, weil sie von ihrer Mutter gehört hatte, was passiert war und nun sehen wollte, wie es ihm geht. So hatte es nicht einmal zwei Wochen gedauert, dass ihr kleines Geheimnis keines mehr war. Aber alle drei Frauen versprachen, darüber kein Wort zu verlieren, wenn es nicht sein musste. Sicherlich würden sie mit Hoss und Frederic darüber reden, aber sonst mit niemandem. Nur Emillia sagte sich, dass sie für diese Sache bei Ben den geeigneten Moment abwarten müsste, weil sie sich sicher war, dass er sich sofort seinen Sohn greifen und ihm lautstark erklären würde dass das so nicht akzeptabel ist.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Es war am Vormittag von Thanksgiving und Adam kam in die Küche, um sich eine frische Kanne mit Kaffee zu holen. Bridget stellte gerade die letzten Teller vom Frühstück weg. „Dein Kaffee ist fertig. Du kannst ihn mitnehmen."

Adam wartete, bis Bridget den Teller weggestellt hatte und zog sie dann zu sich heran. Mit einem Grinsen gab er ihr einen Kuss.

„War der für den Kaffee?"

„Auch ,und dafür, dass du immer noch bei mir bist."

Sie musste lachen. „Meinst du ich warte so lange und ergreife dann nach wenigen Wochen wieder die Flucht."

„Na, hast du nicht erst vor wenigen Tagen gesagt, ich bin hier ganz anders als in Boston? Kann ja sein, dass dir dieser Adam besser gefallen hat."

Bridget schmunzelte und gab vor, angestrengt nachzudenken. „Meinst du den Adam, der jeden Tag sehr gepflegt und mit sauberen Sachen herumgelaufen ist? Dessen Hemden nicht ständig dreckig und kaputt waren. Der sich täglich rasiert hatte und nie den gesamten Staub und Sand von den Straßen mitgebracht hat? Der wusste, wie man sich gewählt ausdrückt? Meinst du den?"

Er zog kurz eine Schnute und kratzte sich mit dem Finger hinter dem Ohr. „Ich glaube, ich brauche jetzt etwas, damit ich mit diesen Kerl konkurrieren kann."

Sanft umfasste er mit beiden Händen ihr Gesicht und gab ihr einen langen zärtlichen Kuss. Dann sah er ihr liebevoll in die Augen.

„Ich denke, du brauchst keine Angst zu haben. Ich bin mit dem Adam, den ich hier habe, sehr zufrieden."

„Wenn dir doch noch Zweifel kommen, dann sag Bescheid. Mir würde da noch das eine oder andere Argument einfallen."

„Ach, und ich dachte, du hättest mir diese schon in den letzten Wochen alle gezeigt."

Grinsend nahm er die Kanne. „Einige Dinge muss man immer wiederholen, damit sie sich einprägen."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und wurde leicht rot.

„Und was wirst du noch machen, bis wir auf der Ponderosa sein müssen?"

Sie reichte ihm eine neue Tasse aus dem Schrank. „Ich habe den Ofen angefeuert und werde mich gleich in die Wanne legen und ein schönes warmes Bad nehmen. Schon allein, dass du das hier eingebaut hast, macht dich mir sympathischer, als der andere Adam. Weil, der hat so etwas schönes nicht in seinem Haus."

„Na, da habe ich ja Glück gehabt."

Er stellte die Kanne und die Tasse zurück auf den Tisch und stand wieder ganz dicht bei ihr. „Meinst du nicht, du brauchst jemanden, der dir den Rücken einseift?"

Mit mehreren kleinen Küssen wanderte er ihren Hals entlang. Sanft drückte sie ihn von sich weg. „Das werde ich heute mal ganz alleine schaffen." Ihr Gesicht wurde ernst und sie nahm seine Hand. „Damit solltest du auch noch nicht ins Wasser. Nicht, bevor der Schamane nicht die Fäden wieder entfernt hat."

Sie schaute auch auf seinen Hals und sie schauderte bei dem Gedanken, was gewesen wäre, wenn der Indianer das Messer tiefer angesetzt hätte. Adam konnte ihre Angst sehen und nahm sie in den Arm. „Ich werde auf mich aufpassen, das verspreche ich dir."

Sie lachte kurz auf. „Das kannst du doch gar nicht versprechen." So holte sie tief Luft und trat einen Schritt zurück. „Ich habe mich für ein Leben hier im Westen entschieden und ein Leben mit dir und ich weiß, worauf ich mich dabei einlasse. Nur manchmal kann ich es halt nicht verhindern, dass mich der Gedanke überkommt, was ist, wenn du einmal nicht mehr nach Hause kommst."

Adam sagte nichts, sondern nahm sie wieder nur in seinen Arm. Er hielt sie fest und sah dabei aus dem Fenster zu den Bergen. Dann schlug sie ihm leicht gegen die Brust. „Nun nimm deinen Kaffee und geh in das Büro. Du wolltest doch heute unbedingt noch an dem einen Bahnhof weiter arbeiten."

Sie sahen sich voller Liebe an. Dann gab er ihr einen Kuss, nahm den Kaffee und ging zurück in das Büro. Adam hatte noch nicht lange an der Staffelei gestanden, als er hörte wie die Haustür aufgerissen wurde. Überrascht blickte er Frederic an, der nun mit finsterem Blick vor ihm stand. „Sag mir, dass es nicht wahr ist?"

Adam war sich sicher, dass sein Freund den Vorfall mit Kajika meinte. „Frederic, es tut mir Leid, aber ich habe den Eindruck, Riccardo hat das ganze….."

Zum ersten Mal erlebte Adam nun, dass sein Freund sehr laut werden konnte. „Ich rede nicht von Riccardo."

Dann dämmerte ihm, was Frederic meinen könnte, aber etwas verwundert war er dann doch über diese heftige Reaktion.

„Ich dachte, du bist mein Freund und dann belügst du mich so?"

„Frederic, ich habe dich nicht belogen."

„Wohnt sie hier oder wohnt sie nicht hier?"

Adam hielt die Luft an und nickte.

„Und teilt ihr euch ein Bett, oder nicht?"

Wieder nickte Adam nur. Dann erkannte er, dass es ein Fehler gewesen war, die Luft anzuhalten. Die zwei Schläge, die sein Freund ihm dann versetzte, ließen ihn nicht nur gegen die Staffelei fallen, sondern raubten ihm auch noch die letzte Luft. Adam lag am Boden und versuchte, wieder richtig zu atmen. Der Schlag in den Magen hätte sicher schon ausgereicht, dass er in die Knie gegangen wäre, aber bei dem zweiten in das Gesicht, hatte Adam keine Chance mehr gehabt, sich auf den Beinen halten zu können. Frederic machte keine Anstalten, ihm aufzuhelfen.

„Zweimal habe ich dich gefragt, ob du nur die Situation ausnutzt und zweimal hast du mir versichert, dass du keinerlei Absichten in dieser Richtung hast. Wenn das keine Lüge ist, was ist es dann?"

„Frederic?"

Bridget kam in das Büro und sah mit Entsetzen auf ihren Bruder und dann auf Adam, der versuchte, wieder auf die Beine zu kommen. Bridget war mit wenigen Schritten bei ihm und half ihm dabei, aufzustehen. Adam musste mehrmals den Kopf schütteln, damit er wieder klar wurde. Dann lief er noch etwas schwankend zu seinem Schreibtisch und setzte sich in den Sessel.

„Frederic was soll das? Was fällt dir ein, in das Haus zu stürmen und hier so eine Nummer abzuziehen?"

„Was mir einfällt, Schwesterherz? Das muss ich wohl dich fragen. Du hast uns doch genauso belogen mit der Geschichte, dass du nach Louisiana gehen willst."

„Weder ich noch Adam, haben dich belogen und wenn du Giovanna gefragt hättest, dann hättest du auch die ganze Geschichte gehört, aber so wie ich dich kenne, bist du gleich nach dem ersten Satz losgestürmt."

„Natürlich. Da erzählt mir mein lieber Freund über Jahre etwas von Anstand und Moral und dann so etwas."

Adam hätte gerne auch etwas zu dem Gespräch beigesteuert, aber noch immer hatte er damit zu kämpfen, wieder richtig atmen zu können.

„Dein lieber Freund hätte mich noch am selben Tag geheiratet, als ich beschlossen hatte, hier bei ihm zu bleiben, aber das wollte ich nicht."

„Wie bitte?"

„Ich möchte gerne, dass maman und papa bei der Hochzeit dabei sind und das ist der einzige Grund, warum wir noch warten."

„Und warum bist du dann nicht bei uns geblieben? Du kannst nicht bei ihm wohnen. Das geht nicht."

Die Augen von Bridget wurden klein und schmal. Sie ging einen Schritt näher an ihren Bruder heran. „Willst ausgerechnet du mir etwas erzählen, was man vor einer Hochzeit machen darf und was nicht? Wenn Adam nicht gewesen wäre, wärst du nie zurück zum Strand gegangen."

Frederic sah zu seinem Freund, der langsam wieder Farbe im Gesicht hatte. Er stellte sich an den Schreibtisch und grinste ihn an. „Hat es wehgetan?"

„Sag….." Adam holte nochmals tief Luft. „…nie wieder, du kannst nicht zuschlagen."

„Es sollte auch wehtun. Ja, vielleicht hast du mich nicht belogen, dass in den ganzen Jahren nichts zwischen euch gelaufen ist, aber du hast gelogen, als du mir versichern wolltest, dass du nie mehr als Freundschaft für sie empfunden hast."

„Dafür hätte aber auch ein Schlag gereicht. „ Frederic rieb sich das Handgelenk.

„Dank dir, werde ich wieder in den nächsten Wochen keinen einzigen Stift länger halten können."

Adam reichte ihm die Hand. „Freunde?"

Frederic schüttelte den Kopf und Adams Augen wurden groß. Dann jedoch ergriff Frederic die Hand. „Schwager und wehe, du behandelst sie nicht gut. Sie ist meine Schwester, vergiss das nie."

„Niemals."

„Gut, dann werde ich uns mal was zum Trinken besorgen."

Auch Bridget schüttelte den Kopf. „Männer."

Dann verließ sie das Büro und ließ die beiden alleine.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Riccardo und Sarah verteilten die Teller auf dem Tisch, als Ben vorbei kam und ihr durch das Haar strich. „Das macht ihr beide ja schon ganz gut. Nur das Besteck habt ihr falsch hingelegt. Wartet mal ich zeig euch das."

Ben war froh, dass Adam damals den Vorschlag gemacht hatte, das Esszimmer zu vergrößern. Heute werden fünfzehn Leute am Tisch sitzen, wenn er Travis noch nicht mit zählt. Mit einem Schmunzeln dachte er an die Zeit, als sie nur zu dritt an dem Tisch saßen. Adam, Hoss und er. Er wollte gerade das letzte Besteck richtig hinlegen, als er stutzte und sich den Tisch ansah. Dann zählte er nochmals durch und lächelte die zwei Kinder an. „Das ist aber lieb von euch, dass ihr auch an Travis gedacht habt, aber er kann doch noch nicht richtig mit uns am Tisch sitzen."

Sarah sah ihn an. „Wir haben nicht für Travis mit gedeckt."

„Na, dann habt ihr euch verzählt."

Ben wollte den Teller und das Besteck wegräumen. „Wir haben uns nicht verzählt. Emillia hat gesagt, wir sollen für sechzehn Leute die Teller hinstellen und das haben wir gemacht."

„Riccardo, wir sind aber nur fünfzehn. Da müsst ihr euch verhört haben."

Die Kinder schüttelten den Kopf. Ben überlegte, ob es sein könnte, dass er sich doch verzählt hatte. Dann ging er mit den Kindern jeden einzelnen Platz durch. „Seht ihr. Es ist ein Gedeck zu viel auf dem Tisch."

Wieder schüttelten die Kinder den Kopf. „Der ist doch für Bridget." „Bridget?"

Ben sah die zwei verwundert an. „Sie ist doch in Louisiana und nicht hier."

„Doch Tante Bridget ist hier und kommt heute Abend auch."

Ben stellte den Teller wieder richtig hin und war noch immer verwundert. Louisiana war doch zu weit weg, um mal eben zu Besuch zu kommen. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass sie wieder bei euch ist Riccardo."

„Ist sie ja auch nicht…" Sarah reichte ihrem Vater die Servierten zum Verteilen. „…Sie wohnt doch bei Adam."

Ben konnte gerade noch verhindern, dass er mit der Hand die Gläser umstieß. Er stellte sich gerade hin und sah zu den beiden Kindern. Dann war er sich sicher, dass er sie einfach nur falsch verstanden hatte. „Ihr meint, sie hat dort gewohnt. Ist sie zu Besuch bei euch Riccardo?"

„Ab und zu kommt sie zu uns zum Kaffee trinken."

Ben stemmte die Hände in die Seite. „Ab und zu? Das geht doch gar nicht. Louisiana ist dafür zu weit weg."

„Pa, sie ist doch nicht nach Louisiana gegangen."

„Nicht?"

Riccardo und Sarah schüttelten wieder den Kopf und Ben schloss die Augen. Er redete sich ein, dass es nicht so sein wird, wie er sich das gerade dachte. Es würde eine vernünftige Erklärung geben. „Dann freue ich mich auf Bridget, wenn sie gleich mit deinen Eltern kommt."

„Pa, können wie jetzt wieder spielen gehen?"

„Da ihr zwei so gut mitgeholfen habt, könnt ihr das."

Sarah und Riccardo liefen in das Wohnzimmer. „Kommen Bridget und Adam mit deinen Eltern zusammen?"

„Weiß nicht. Vielleicht halten sie noch bei Onkel Adam und Tante Bridget an und dann kommen sie alle gemeinsam her."

Ben warf die Servierten auf den Tisch und drehte sich in Richtung Küche.

„EMILLIA"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sie saßen alle am Tisch und Adam hatte bereits bei der Begrüßung seinem Vater angesehen, dass er Bescheid wusste, dass Bridget bei ihm wohnte und so wie sein Blick war, war es eine relativ neue Information für ihn gewesen. Er hatte sie zwar beide sehr freundlich empfangen, aber Adam kannte seinen Vater schon zu lange, um nicht zu merken, wie es in ihm brodelte. Eigentlich hatte Adam gehofft, dass bei ihm die Freude, dass er nun endlich jemanden heiraten würde, überwiegt, aber so wie es aussieht, war er überhaupt nicht amüsiert darüber, dass sein Sohn mal wieder nicht den normalen Weg ging. Adam nahm sein Glas und räusperte sich. „Da wir heute hier alle zusammengekommen sind, dachten Bridget und ich, dass wir es nun ganz offiziell bekannt geben, dass wir Anfang nächsten Jahres heiraten werden."

„Oh, schon Anfang des Jahres….

Adam schaute zu seinem Vater, der zwar wie die anderen ihr Glas erhoben hatte, um ihm zuzuprosten, aber in seinen Augen war kein freudiges Funkeln zu sehen. „…und ich nahm an, ihr wollt bis zum Frühjahr warten."

Während sich Vater und Sohn abschätzend anblickten, schauten sich die anderen Männer kurz an und senkten dann die Köpfe, um nicht zu lachen. Sie hatten sich vor dem Essen darüber unterhalten, wie lange es dauern würde, bis Ben sich nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte. Lächelnd beendete Adam den Blickkontakt. Heute würde er sich nicht mit ihm auf einen ihrer üblichen „Machtspiele" einlassen. „Wir wollen noch auf Bridgets Eltern warten. Sobald wir wissen, wann sie genau eintreffen, werden wir euch einen Termin mitteilen."

Ben nickte und stellte sein Glas ab. „Dann lasst uns jetzt das Essen genießen."

Zwar war die Stimmung während des ganzen Essen gut, aber Adam nahm genau wahr, wie er hin und wieder von Ben einen seiner Blicke zugeworfen bekam. Bridget lehnte sich etwas dichter an ihn heran. „Du hättest vielleicht doch vorher mit ihm sprechen sollen. Es hat zwar nicht den Abend ruiniert, aber dein Vater kann sich ja kaum noch beherrschen."

Adam sah sie nicht an und aß gelassen weiter. „Nein. Ich wollte es ihm so spät wie möglich sagen, weil er sonst jeden Tag bei uns ihm Haus stehen würde und mir etwas von Anstand und Moral erzählt. Jetzt muss ich mir es nicht mehr so lange anhören."

„Adam, ich glaube, du bist genauso stur und dickköpfig wie dein Vater."

Nun sah er sie doch an. „Sicher nicht….ich bin schlimmer."

Grinsend nahm er sein Glas und schaute sie frech an.

Nach dem Essen brachte Ben Sophie ins Bett und während die Frauen in der Küchen waren, hielten sich Adam und die anderen im Wohnzimmer auf. Als Adam jedem ein Glas mit Cognac gegeben hatte, stellte er sich an den Kamin und ließ den Blick in die Runde schweifen. „Ihr könnt langsam aufhören so zu grinsen."

Mit einem breiten Grienen saß Hoss auf dem Sofa. „Nein, großer Bruder, da musst du jetzt durch. Seit ich dich kenne, erzählt du jedem, der der es hören will oder nicht, etwas über Anstand und Moral und wie man sich richtig gegenüber Mädchen und Frauen benimmt und jetzt bekommst du deine Strafe, weil du dich selber kaum daran gehalten hast."

„Jetzt übertreibst du aber Hoss."

Sein Bruder lachte. „Das mache ich nicht. Nicht einmal unser kleiner Bruder darf ein Mädchen küssen, ohne das du ihm einen Vortrag hältst."

„Und ich denke nur daran, was du mir in Boston erzählt hast und mir in deiner leicht überheblichen Art versichert hast, du würdest dich nie unmoralisch einem Mädchen gegenüber verhalten."

Adam sah nach unten zu Tom, der auf den Steinen vor dem Kamin saß. „Und willst du deinen Kommentar auch noch abgeben, damit wir endlich das Thema wechseln können?"

Tom nahm zuerst noch einen Schluck aus seinem Glas. „Ich denke, ich werde hier keinen Beitrag dazu abgeben, was du mir alles an den Kopf geworfen hast und das nur, weil ich kurz darüber nachgedacht habe, ob ich Sybil nun heiraten will oder nicht. Denn dann würden wir heute Abend kein anderes Thema haben und Adam, nun mal ganz ehrlich, wenn das ein Kerl mit meiner Tochter machen würde, müsste der aber sehr schnell rennen, bevor ich ihn erwische. "

„Und ich würde Riccardo an den Ohren nach Hause ziehen und ihn nochmal kräftig in das Gebet nehmen."

„Feine Freunde habe ich hier und von dir Hoss, möchte ich gar nicht reden. Einer schlimmer als der andere, aber bei euren Kindern vergesst ihr alles, was ihr angestellt habt."

„Weißt du Brüderchen, jeder von uns war sicherlich vor der Hochzeit nicht so, wie Pa sich das immer vorstellt, aber keiner hätte sich getraut, vor dem Jawort mit der Zukünftigen über Monate unter einem Dach zu wohnen und du kannst es uns nicht verübeln, dass wir es auskosten, dass gerade du dir sicher heute noch deine Standpauke abholen wirst."

Adam schaute wieder in die Runde und verdrehte die Augen, als er sie alle lachen sah. Dann verstummten sie, als Ben die Treppe herunter kam, aber jedem war es anzusehen, wie er sich beherrschen musste, um nicht weiter zu lachen.

„Adam…" Ben schaute nicht darauf, ob sein Sohn ihm folgen würde. Er erwartete es. „….ich würde dir gerne ein Problem im Stall zeigen."

Ben hatte bereits das Haus verlassen, als Adam sein Glas auf dem Tisch abstellte, um ihm zu folgen. Als er an Hoss vorbei laufen wollte, hielte dieser ihn am Arm fest. „Hier großer Bruder, falls du auch gleich ein Problem haben wirst."

Er reichte seinem Bruder eines der dicken Sofakissen. Adam hielt das Kissen in der Hand und sah zu Hoss und dann zu den anderen. Dann drückte er Hoss das Kissen in das Gesicht und lief in den Stall. Noch durch die geschlossene Tür konnte er das laute Lachen von Hoss und den anderen hören.

Mit einem tiefen Atemzug schloss er die Stalltür. Er hatte gewusst, wenn er Bridget sagt, sie sollte bei ihm bleiben, dass dieses Gespräch mit seinem Vater kommen würde und Ben fackelte auch nicht lange.

„Kannst du mir mal bitte erklären, was in dich gefahren ist? Hast du auch nur eine Minute daran gedacht, was das für den Ruf von Bridget bedeutet? Von unserem Ruf ganz zu schweigen. Jetzt werden die Leute sich bestätigt fühlen und sagen, dass es nur einen Grund gab, warum du dir so ein großes Haus gebaut hast."

Obwohl nicht viel Licht im Stall brannte, konnte Adam sehen, wie rot das Gesicht von Ben vor Wut war. „Und ich dachte, ich hätte euch anständig erzogen."

„Wer sollte es jetzt im Winter großartig mitbekommen und wenn sie in der Stadt ist, wird jeder davon ausgehen, dass sie bei Giovanna wohnt."

„Adam höre auf damit, dir alles immer so zurechtzulegen, dass es sich nicht mehr so schlimm anhört."

Adam wollte sich nicht streiten. Nicht bei diesem Thema. So steckte er seine Hände in die Hosentasche und holte tief Luft. „Pa, es sind doch nur noch ein paar Wochen."

Ben stand vor ihm mit den Händen in die Hüften gestemmt. „Wie konntest du nur auf so eine Idee kommen. Warst du nicht in der Lage, dich noch die „paar" Wochen zu gedulden?"

„Nein."

Ben sah ihn bei der Antwort sprachlos an. Dann drehte er sich um und atmete tief durch. „Und was gedenkst du zu tun, wenn deine Ungeduld nicht ohne Folgen bleibt und Bridget Eltern sind noch nicht da? Du kannst doch nicht wissen, wie sie bei dem Wetter durchkommen. Was ist, wenn sie doch erst im Frühjahr hier sein können. Ist es dir dann auch egal, was die Leute sagen werden?"

„Sollte das der Fall sein, werden wir natürlich ohne ihre Eltern heiraten und wenn es dich etwas beruhigt, Bridget und ich sind bereits verheiratet."

Ben stand jetzt dicht bei ihm und sein Blick war immer noch sehr wütend. „Ich fand deine Scherze noch nie sehr witzig, Adam."

„Das ist kein Scherz. Ich weiß, dass es nirgendwo anerkannt wird, aber wir haben im Dorf geheiratet."

Abwertend schwenkte Ben die Hand. „Auch damit solltest du endlich aufhören. Du lebst hier und nicht im Dorf und das mit der indianischen Hochzeit ist doch genauso eine Spielerei, wie die Sache mit dem Schutzgeist."

Adam presste die Zähne aufeinander und ballte in der Tasche seine gesunde Hand zur Faust. „Und ich habe wirklich geglaubt, du hättest es verstanden, wie wichtig mir Amarok und sein Volk ist."

„Natürlich weiß ich das und ich habe auch nichts gegen die Gosiute, sonst würde ja wohl Koko nicht seit Jahren in meinem Haus ein- und ausgehen dürfen, aber in meinen Augen übertreibst du es. Sieh dir deinen Bruder an. Er ist mit Koko verheiratet, aber macht den ganzen Firlefanz nicht mit."

„Firlefanz?"

„Ja so sehe ich das, weil man kann nicht in beiden Welten leben. Du kannst nicht auf der einen Seite immer sagen, du willst die Natur schützen und sie ist dir wichtig, sowie der ganze andere Kram und dann gehst du los, kaufst Land, um damit zu arbeiten und wenn du nicht ständig im Dorf wärst ,wäre das mit Kajika auch nicht passiert."

Adam nahm die Hände aus den Taschen. „Darum geht es. Du bist doch sauer auf mich darüber, was mit den Kindern passiert ist."

„Ja ich denke, das wäre nicht passiert, wenn du nicht so eng mit Amarok befreundet wärst."

Er sprach jetzt sehr ernst und leise mit seinem Vater. „Wenn Amarok mich nicht als seinen Sohn sehen würde, wären wir alle sofort tot gewesen. Kajika würde zur Zeit jeden Weißen töten, der ihm über den Weg läuft, aber weil er weiß, wie Amarok und ich zueinander stehen, hat er uns am Leben gelassen, da er es sich im Moment nicht leisten kann, die Gosiute zum Feind zu haben. Also Pa, gerade meine Liebe zu den Indianern hat Riccardo und Sarah das Leben gerettet."

Ben sah ihn noch kurz an, dann drehte er sich weg und lief durch den Stall. „Warum kannst du nicht wie deine Geschwister sein? Warum musst du immer einen anderen Weg nehmen? Kannst du nicht einfach auch einmal das machen, was die anderen machen? Ich habe das Gefühl, du suchst immer nach einem Grund, um anders zu sein und dein Umfeld damit zu schocken und zu irritieren."

Ben zuckte zusammen, als Adam ihn jetzt anbrüllte. „Warum kannst du nicht endlich akzeptieren, dass ich so bin, wie ich bin. Es ist mein Leben und wenn andere denken, dass ich unbequem bin, dann ist das ihr Problem. Ich werde mich nicht ändern, damit alle zu dir sagen können, was für einen anständigen Sohn du hast."

Adam lief zur Stalltür.

„Adam…."

Er drehte sich wieder um. „Was ist? Willst du dich mal wieder entschuldigen. Willst du mir sagen, dass du es nicht so gemeint hast und dann in einigen Monaten wirfst du mir wieder genau dieselben Sachen an den Kopf? Nein Pa, so einfach geht das nicht mehr. Ja, ich weiß, dass es nicht angemessen ist, dass ich bereits mit Bridget unter einem Dach lebe, aber da ich genau weiß, das ich sie heiraten werde, nehme ich deine Blicke in Kauf weil ich sie nachvollziehen kann, aber alles andere von dir kann ich nicht mehr akzeptieren."

Adam drehte sich wieder zur Tür, öffnete sie und verließ den Stall.


	70. Chapter 70

Ben stand am Fenster und sah auf die Berge. Es war ruhig im Haus. Die Gäste waren schon vor einer ganzen Weile gegangen, aber Ben war noch nicht danach, ins Bett zu gehen. Er hatte, nachdem Adam den Stall verlassen hatte, sicher noch zehn Minuten einfach dagestanden und auf die Stalltür gesehen und hatte sich - wie so oft schon - gefragt, warum das Gespräch wieder so aus dem Ruder laufen musste. Danach ist er insHaus zurückgekehrt und hatte sich gewundert, dass Adam noch nicht da war, aber bevor er unangenehme Fragen beantworten musste, betrat sein Sohn ebenso das Haus. Sie blickten sich kurz an und ließen sich dann nichts davon anmerken, was wenige Minuten zuvor passiert war.„Möchtest du darüber sprechen?" Ben sah zu Emillia, die mit einer Tasse Tee hinter ihm stand. Er atmete ein paar Mal tief ein und aus. „Ich glaube ,dieses Mal bin ich zu weit gegangen."

Emillia stellte die Tasse auf den Tisch und fasste ihn am Arm an. „Ben, ich verstehe dich nicht. Er wird sie doch heiraten."

Ihr Mann zog den Arm weg und sah sie etwas wütend an. „Warum hast du mir nichts davon gesagt? Ich hatte das Gefühl, ich war der Einzige, der nicht wusste, dass Bridget bei ihm wohnt."

„Weil ich genau wusste, was du dann tun würdest. Nämlich überreagieren. Adam und ich haben gehofft, wenn du es erst heute erfährst, das die Freude darüber, dass er Bridget heiratet, bei dir überwiegen wird."

Mit wenigen Schritten war Ben beim Kamin. Dort schlug er leicht mit der Faust gegen den warmen Stein. „Emillia, wie kann ich mich darüber freuen, wenn ich genau weiß, dass Adam Bridget überhaupt nicht liebt."

Mit Entsetzen in den Augen folgte Emilia ihrem Mann in das Wohnzimmer. „Wie kommst du denn darauf? Natürlich liebt er sie."

Erschöpft ließ sich Ben in den Sessel fallen. „Nein. Ich weiß es. Er hat mir einmal gesagt, dass er seit Jahren eine Frau liebt und sich nicht traut, sie zu heiraten. Ich gehe davon aus, dass es nun zu spät ist und Bridget ist nur ein Ersatz."

Emillia setzte sich zu ihm auf die Lehne. „Oh Ben, du siehst wirklich nicht, was um dich herum alles geschieht. Bridget ist die Frau, um die es ging. Seit Adam aus Boston zurück ist, hängt sein Herz an ihr. Ich frage mich nur, woran es nur liegen mag, dass du nicht erkennst, was in deinem Sohn vor sich geht."

Erst einmal etwas sprachlos zog Ben eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. „Das ist auch der Grund, warum er nicht wollte, dass sie zu Giovanna ins Haus zieht. Er hat mir gesagt, er hat einmal den Fehler gemacht, sie gehen zu lassen und das würde er kein zweites Mal machen. Auch wenn es nur für ein paar Monate gewesen wäre."

Wieder leicht erzürnt schaute Ben sie an. „Und ich habe mich in den ganzen letzten Wochen gewundert, warum bei ihm Abends so früh das Licht gelöscht wurde. Emillia, bei allem Verständnis, ich kann es trotzdem nicht gutheißen, dass sie bei ihm wohnt.

Sie lehnte sich etwas an ihn. „Mein lieber Ben, darf ich dich daran erinnern, dass ich auch nicht wieder ausgezogen bin, als mein Arbeitsverhältnis beendet war."

Vorsichtig schielte Ben sie von der Seite an. „Das war etwas völlig anderes. Du hast mir ja bei Hoss und Little Joe geholfen."

„Du warst aber wieder gesund und davor bist du auch ohne Hilfe mit den beiden klargekommen." Leicht strich sie ihm über den Arm. „Und auch wir waren noch nicht verheiratet, als das Licht hin und wieder früher gelöscht wurde, was eigentlich…. Nun schmunzelte sie leicht. „…..auch mal wieder passieren könnte."

Mit großen Augen und etwas knurrend stand Ben auf. „Bridget war eigentlich auch nicht der Grund, warum es zwischen mir und Adam wieder so eskalierte und ich davon ausgehe, dass die Hochzeit nicht mehr hier in Nevada stattfinden wird." Jetzt ließ sich Emillia in den Sessel sinken

. „Was war es dann?"

Ben verschränkte die Arme und blickte zu Boden. „Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass er endlich mit dem ganzem Firlefanz, was die Indianer angeht, aufhören soll."

Mit geschlossenem Mund und aufgerissenen Augen sah Emillia ihren Mann an. „Ich hoffe, du hast es nicht so gesagt."

„Natürlich habe ich es so gesagt und ich meine es auch so. Nicht nur, dass er diese Kette trägt, auch dass er ständig auf den Berg geht und so die Arbeit für eine Woche liegen bleibt, weil er nach den vier Tagen immer zwei braucht, um sich zu erholen und dass er nun auch im Dorf geheiratet hat, davon will ich überhaupt nicht reden ." Wieder sah man es ihm an, wie ihn das Thema aufregte. „Du kannst mir nicht sagen, dass du es gutheißen kannst, dass er Sarah diesen ganzen Quatsch auch noch näherbringen möchte. Adam sollte endlich erwachsen werden und in dieser Welt leben."

Geschockt und kopfschüttelnd erhob sich Emillia aus dem Sessel. „Ben, das kann nicht wirklich deine Meinung sein. Hast du nach den vielen Jahren immer noch nicht begriffen, dass die Kultur der Indianer für deinen Sohn keine Spielerei ist? Soviel ich weiß, war er neun Jahre alt, als er Koko und somit die Indianer kennengelernt hat. Meinst du er würde sich fast zwanzig Jahre damit beschäftigen, wenn es nur für ihn nur, wie hast du so schön gesagt, Firlefanz ist? Hast du einmal darüber nachgedacht, dass es ihn damals geholfen hatte, mit vielen klar zukommen? Kennst du Adam eigentlich? Hast du dich einmal ernsthaft mit seinen Gefühlen beschäftigt? Warum erwartest du von ihm immer mehr, als von deinen anderen Kindern? Warum muss er in deinen Augen der perfekte Sohn sein? Ich habe ihn erst spät kennengelernt, aber ich glaube, als er sich mit Koko angefreundet hatte, war er ein kleiner einsamer Junge, der nicht wusste, wo er hingehörte und wer weiß, was aus ihm geworden wäre, wenn Amarok ihm nicht seine Kultur näher gebracht hätte." Emillia musste kurz innehalten, um nicht lauter zu werden. „Ja, Adam ist dir sehr ähnlich. Er ist genauso stur und dickköpfig, wie du es bist und hat auch gerne die Kontrolle über alles, aber im Gegensatz zu dir, ist er auch sehr sensibel. Er macht sich über vieles Gedanken und Sorgen und er ist sehr einfühlsam. Die Kultur der Indianer und Amarok haben ihm dabei geholfen, mit diesen verschiedenen Charakterzügen klarzukommen und anstatt froh zu sein, dass aus deinem Jungen ein anständiger junger Mann geworden ist, hast du ihm einmal wieder gezeigt, dass du mit seinem Leben nicht zufrieden bist und ich frage mich, warum das so ist? Was ist an Adam, dass du nie mit ihm und seinen Handlungen zufrieden bist?"

Emillia stand vor ihm und sah ihn wütend und fassungslos an. Ben brüllte nicht, aber er schaffte es, dass er zwar leise sprach, aber seine Stimme sich laut anhörte. „Weil er mein Sohn ist und nicht der von Amarok."

„Du bist doch nicht auf Kokos Vater eifersüchtig?"

Ben drehte sich um, stellte sich an die Treppe und hielt sich an dem Geländer fest. „Wie würdest du dich fühlen, wenn Aponi sagen würde, Sarah ist ihre Tochter?"

„Warum sollte sie das tun?"

Ben wandte sich wieder ihr zu. „Seit damals geht mein Sohn mit allem, was ihn beschäftigt, lieber zu Amarok und heute musste ich mir im Stall sagen lassen, dass er Adam als seinen Sohn ansieht. Weißt du wie das hier…" Er zeigte auf sein Herz. „….schmerzt?

Emillia stand mit den Händen in den Hüften vor ihm. „Und hast du dich mal gefragt, warum das so ist?"

„Fange jetzt du nicht auch noch an, mir zu sagen, dass ich alles falsch gemacht habe."

„Das werde ich nicht sagen, aber es muss ja einen Grund geben, dass er damals lieber mit Amarok geredet hat, und dass die beiden heute so eine enge Beziehung zueinander haben und ich denke, ich kann die Frage für dich beantworten. Schon damals wirst du nicht gesehen haben, wie es ihm geht und was ihn beschäftigt, aber das glaube ich, ist nicht das Hauptproblem, warum du von ihm andere Dinge erwartest, als von deinen anderen Kindern und ihn nicht so akzeptieren kannst, wie er ist."

Der Rücken von Ben versteifte sich und kerzengerade sah er seine Frau an. Dann lief er wieder zum Fenster und schaute in die Dunkelheit. „Ich habe zu Adam ein ganz anderes Verhältnis als zu seinen Geschwistern. Dadurch, dass wir alleine waren, habe ich in den ersten zwei Jahren viel mehr Zeit mit ihm verbracht, als mit den vier anderen…." Er fuhr sich mit der Hand durch das Gesicht und sah wieder zu Emillia. „Ich…ich hatte immer Angst, ihn auch zu verlieren, wie ich Elisabeth verloren habe. Ich ließ ihn so gut wie nie aus den Augen. Ich nahm ihn überall mit hin und schon recht früh bemerkte ich, wie sensibel er doch war. Wenn ich ihn auf dem Arm hatte oder er später auf meinen Schoß saß, schaute er mich immer mit seinen großen Augen an. Teilweise war es etwas unheimlich, wie tief er mir dabei in die Augen sah. „ Ben sah leicht nach unten. Man konnte es ihm ansehen, dass er die Bilder vor Augen hatte. „ Auch Sarah hatte das hin und wieder gemacht, aber nicht so intensiv wie Adam. Und obwohl er so klein war, hatte ich das Gefühl, er hatte gespürt, wie mir Liz gefehlt hat. Dann fuhr er mir ganz vorsichtig mit seinen kleinen Fingern durch das Gesicht, als wenn er mich trösten wollte. Mit der Zeit hatte ich dann die Sorge, dass er zu sensibel, zu weich für den Westen wird und so ließ ich ihn mehr alleine. Ich sagte ihm, dass er nicht bei jeder Gelegenheit weinen soll….ich wollte ihn auf das vorbereiten, was uns erwartet und ließ ihn nicht mehr so nah an mich heran. Er sollte stark werden."

Emillia konnte nicht verbergen, wie erschüttert sie war. „Erzählst du mir gerade, dass du Adam, nachdem du ihn zwei Jahre ganz nah bei dir hattest, ihn dann von dir weggestoßen hast?"

Mit den Händen fuchtelnd lief er wieder zum Kamin. „Ich wollte, dass er ein richtiger Junge wird. Ich wusste doch, wie rau das Land hier war. Adam sollte es doch hier nicht so schwer haben. Ich habe ihn doch trotzdem geliebt."

Emilias Stimme war sehr leise. „Und du wunderst dich, dass er dann mehr Amarok vertraut? Wenn Adam mit zwei Jahren nur annähernd wie Sarah war, kann ich mir sehr deutlich vorstellen, was in seinem Kopf vorgegangen sein mag." Sie stand eine ganze Weile einfach nur vor ihm und schüttelte immer wieder den Kopf. „ Aber du hast doch erreicht, was du wolltest. Er kommt in diesem Land klar und zeigt sich vor allem dir gegenüber immer sehr stark. Warum bist du schon wieder nicht mit ihm zufrieden? Warum kann Adam es dir immer noch nicht recht machen?"

Er sah in das Feuer und sah bei weitem nicht mehr so selbstbewusst aus, wie sonst. „Ich weiß ganz genau, dass ich, obwohl ich es nur gut gemeint habe, vieles falsch gemacht habe, aber was ich auch sehe ist, dass er mir in gewissen Dingen sehr ähnlich ist und ich …." Er sprach nicht weiter, sondern er schaute Emillia nur an, bis er sich wieder etwas gefasst hatte. „…..ich bin damals mit fünfzehn von Zuhause weg und bin nie wieder zurückgegangen. Was ist, wenn er auch geht und nicht wiederkommt? Wenn ich ihn doch noch verliere…." Mit den Händen in die Seite gestemmt, den Blick zur Decke gerichtet, holte er tief Luft. „Ich weiß ganz genau, wie albern das Ganze ist und bei keinem anderen der Kinder habe ich diese Angst und tue mich gleichzeitig so schwer, ihm meine Liebe zu zeigen."

Es war still im Raum. Nur die Atemgeräusche von Emillia und Ben waren zu hören. „Dann fange jetzt an, ihm deine Liebe zu zeigen. Fange an zu akzeptieren, dass ihm die Kultur der Indianer wichtig ist. Sie hat ihm geholfen, seinen Platz im Leben zu finden. Fange an, ihn so zu akzeptieren, wie er ist. Denn wenn du es nicht machst, verlierst du ihn wirklich. Wenn es nicht bereits zu spät ist. Du hast heute nicht nur ihn beleidigt, sondern auch die Indianer."

Die Augen von Ben sahen sehr müde aus. „Ich weiß nicht, wie es machen soll? Ich weiß nicht einmal, ob er bereit ist, mir noch einmal zuzuhören. Er mir sehr klar gesagt, dass er keine weitere Entschuldigung mehr von mir annehmen wird."

Sie nahm seine Hand und strich ihm über die Wange. „Wenn es von Herzen kommt, wird er es merken und dir glauben, aber du musst es auch wollen."

„Natürlich will ich es aber…wenn ich mich ärgere, dann denke ich oft nicht darüber nach, was ich sage. Dann poltere ich einfach los und sage Dinge, die ich eigentlich nicht so meine und leider passiert das bei Adam sehr häufig."

„Gehe morgen früh zu ihm. Rede mit ihm ganz offen. Frage ihn, wie ihr in Zukunft eure Probleme besprechen könnt, ohne dass es so enden muss. Aber ich denke, ihr beide solltet euch auch klar darüber sein, dass es immer wieder laut werden wird. Ihr solltet nur lernen, euch dabei nicht gegenseitig zu beleidigen und zu verletzten."

Ganz langsam nickte er mit dem Kopf. „Dann lass uns jetzt nach oben gehen. Es war ein langer Tag.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Adam stand am Fenster und sah auf die Berge, die im Mondlicht leuchteten. Was sollte er jetzt nur machen? Wie kann er jetzt hier weiter leben, wenn sein Vater es nicht schafft, ihn so zu akzeptierten, wie er ist. Wie kann er nach all den Jahren immer noch nicht verstehen, wie wichtig die Indianer für ihn sind? Warum gab er ihm schon wieder die Schuld für Sachen, für die er nichts kann? Er schloss die Augen. Kann sein Vater ihn nicht akzeptieren, weil er ihm doch die Schuld am Tod seiner Mutter gibt? Wenn das so ist, kann er doch gar nicht hier bleiben. Dann wird es für ihn keine Zukunft auf der Ponderosa geben können. Adam fühlte, wie sich zwei Hände auf seine Brust legten. Noch immer die Augen geschlossen, legte er seine Hände auf die von Bridget und nahm die Wärme ihrer Haut in sich auf. Dann öffnete er die Augen. Sie stand hinter ihm und hatte ihre Arme um ihn gelegt.

„War es so schlimm?"

Er drückte ihre Hände fester auf seine Brust. „Ich weiß nicht, ob wir weiter hier bleiben können." Sie wollte ihre Hände wegziehen, aber er hielt sie weiter fest an sich gedrückt. „Er schafft es einfach nicht, meine Art zu Leben und zu Denken zu akzeptieren."

Nicht an der Stimme und auch nicht an seinem Gesicht konnte sie sehen, wie sehr ihn das Thema aufregte. Nur an dem schnelleren Schlagen seines Herzens spürte sie seine Unruhe. „Adam, ohne dir das Gefühl zu geben, dass ich dir in den Rücken falle, aber es ist auch nicht so einfach, vieles von dem, was du machst, zu verstehen."

Seine Muskulatur verspannte sich und an den Händen zog er sie vor sich. „Hast du auch damit ein Problem?"

Sie schaute in seine Augen, die sie unsicher ansahen. „Nein, weil ich dich verstehen will. Koko und ich habe uns viel unterhalten, aber ich weiß nicht, ob dein Vater sich jemals diese Mühe gemacht hat oder ob du bereit warst, ihm zu erklären, warum du so bist, wie du bist. Warum dir der Stamm der Gosiute und ihre Art zu leben, so viel bedeuten."

Noch immer hielt er ihre Hände. Dann legte er seine Arme um sie und drückte sie an sich. „Ich frage mich, ob er mir zuhören würde?"

„Teilweise habe ich Gefühl, du willst es auch gar nicht, sondern genießt es, dich mit ihm anzulegen."

Sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich. „Ich kann mich aber auch nicht von ihm wie einen kleinen Jungen behandeln lassen."

„Das sollst du auch nicht, aber ich hatte den Eindruck, dass du es zum Beispiel sehr genossen hast, dass dein Vater der Letzte war, der von uns beiden erfahren hat."

Er umfasste sie enger und legte seine Wange gegen ihren Kopf. Er nahm die Wärme, den Duft ihres Körpers in sich auf und spürte, wie sich der falsche Wolf wieder hinlegte. „Für mich es ist teilweise die einzige Möglichkeit, dass er mich und was ich denke wahrnimmt."

„Aber das ist nicht der Grund, warum dir die Indianer so wichtig sind? Weil du genau weißt, dass du ihn damit provozieren kannst?"

„Nein. Sie sind meine Familie und ich glaube an das, was mir Amarok beigebracht hat. Ich glaube daran, dass mir mein Schutzgeist die Kraft gibt, den Weg meines Lebens zu gehen, ja und ich weiß ganz genau, dass ich den einen oder anderen damit provoziere, dass ich auch an die Kraft des Großen Geistes glaube, aber ich weiß auch, dass ich mit meiner Einstellung sehr wohl in der Lage bin, in beiden Welten zu leben."

„Und kannst du es dir wirklich vorstellen Nevada zu verlassen?"

Sein Blick fiel wieder auf die Berge. „Nein…..Hier ist mein Zuhause. Meine Heimat. Hier ist meine Familie. Ich will nicht woanders leben, aber ich kann auch so nicht weiter machen. „

„Dann höre auf, dich gegen ihn zu stemmen. Ihr Zwei seid sehr dominat und nur, wenn ihr beide aufeinander zugeht, könnt ihr hier zusammen leben und arbeiten. Fange an, ihm zu erklären warum …" Sie nahm die Kette in die Hand. „…..dein Glaube sich von dem unterscheidet, woran er glaubt. Ich weiß nicht, was zwischen euch beiden alles vorgefallen ist, aber wenn ihr nicht aufhört, euch gegenseitig zu bekämpfen, wirst du hier nicht glücklich werden. Werden wir hier nicht glücklich werden. „ Sie legte ihre Hand auf sein Gesicht und strich ihm zart über die Wange und sah ihn von Liebe erfüllt an. „Ich weiß, dass es noch sehr früh ist, aber ich gehe fast davon aus, dass wir im nächsten Sommer hier nicht mehr mit Rusty alleine wohnen werden und deswegen wünsche ich mir, dass ihr es Beide schafft, ein normales Verhältnis zueinander aufzubauen."

Ein kleines Schmunzeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht. „Du meinst…."

Sie legte ihren Finger auf seine Lippen. „Hab noch ein wenig Geduld, aber ich denke schon."

Nicht nur das Gesicht lächelte, auch seine Augen. Mit diesem Strahlen kam er näher und küsste sie so sanft und gefühlvoll, wie er zuvor noch nie eine andere Frau geküsst hat. Ihre Lippen berührten sich noch leicht. „Ich werde morgen das Gespräch mit ihm suchen."

Sie hatte ihre Arme um seinen Hals gelegt und schloss die Augen, als sich ihre Lippen wieder verschmolzen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Es war kurz nach dem Frühstück, als es an der Tür klopfte und Bridget diese öffnete.

„Guten Morgen, Bridget. Darf ich reinkommen."

„Natürlich Ben."

Ben hatte sein Hut in der Hand und sah sich um. „Ist Adam zu Hause?"

„Ja. Er ist im Esszimmer und trinkt noch seinen Kaffee."

Sein Vater legte den Hut auf die Anrichte. „Bridget, ich möchte mich bei dir für gestern entschuldigen. Ich habe dir das Gefühl gegeben, dass ich mich über die Neuigkeiten nicht gefreut habe." Er breitete die Arme aus. „Darf ich?"

Mit einem Lächeln ließ sie sich von ihm in den Arm nehmen. „Ich freue mich, dass du meine Schwiegertochter bist. Ich kann mir keine bessere Frau für meinen Sohn vorstellen."

Ben sah an Bridget vorbei, als er ein Geräusch hörte. An der Wand zum Esszimmer lehnte Adam und sah ihn mild an. Er hatte genau verstanden, was Ben zu Bridget gesagt hatte.

„Hast du Zeit für einen Kaffee ,Pa?"

Ben ließ Bridget los und nickte. Dann folgte er Adam ins Esszimmer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Adam stellte den Kragen seiner Jacke auf. Der Wind war heute sehr unangenehm und wenn er nicht in die Stadt gemusst hätte, hätte er sich das auch erspart, aber er wollte sehen, ob nun endlich ein Telegramm von Bridgets Eltern angekommen ist. Aber wie schon Wochen zuvor, war sein Weg umsonst gewesen. Sie hatten damals nur die Nachricht erhalten, dass sie auf dem Weg sind, aber mehr nicht. Adam ärgerte sich einmal wieder über seinen zukünftigen Schwiegervater. Er wusste, wie wichtig es für Bridget war, dass ihre Eltern bei der Hochzeit dabei sind und wenn sie wenigsten ungefähr wüssten, wann sie nun in Virginia City eintreffen würden, könnten sie auch besser planen. Denn sie konnten auch nicht mehr solange warten. So wie Bridget es zu Thanksgiving bereits vermutet hatte, war sie schwanger und wie es aussieht, muss es relativ früh passiert sein, so dass sie auf jeden Fall im Januar heiraten müssen, um so unnötiges Gerede zu vermeiden.

Adam ritt gerade das letzte Stück zu seinem Haus hoch, als ihm Sarah entgegen kam. So hielt er an und lehnte sich auf das Sattelhorn. „Hallo, mein Sonnenschein. Wolltest du zu mir?"

Sie nickte zur Bestätigung. „Hat Riccardo heute keine Zeit?"

„Er ist bei Koko und Hoss. Sie wollten später noch ins Dorf."

Adam schaute seine Schwester an. Sein Vater hatte ihm erzählt, dass sie seit dem Vorfall mit Kajika nicht mehr im Dorf war und wenn sie von Adam sprach, nicht mehr Wynono zu ihm sagte. So reichte er ihr die Hand. „Na, dann komm mit. Ich werde dir eine warme Milch machen und mit etwas Glück, sind noch Kekse von Weihnachten da."

Er zog sie auf das Pferd und zusammen ritten sie das letzte Stück zu ihm nach Hause. Dort setzte er sie in der Küche dann auf die Ablage und gab ihr einen Teller mit Keksen. Während die Milch etwas abkühlte, stellte er sich vor sie und sah sie freundlich an. „Wie sieht es aus, Sonnenschein wollen wir den Jahreswechsel im Dorf verbringen? Nur wir beide? Ich weiß doch, wie gerne du die Nacht in einem Tipi verbringst."

Mit gesenktem Kopf biss Sarah in einen Keks und lugte dabei zu ihrem Bruder nach oben. Ganz leicht schüttelte sie den Kopf. Adam legte seine Hände neben sie und senkte den Kopf nun so weit hinunter, dass er ihr in die Augen sehen konnte. „Warum nicht, Winona?"

Sie sprach nicht sehr laut. „Wegen Kajika."

Sie hielten weiter Augenkontakt. „Gehst du deswegen nicht mehr in das Dorf und nennst mich nur noch Adam, weil du Angst vor den Indianern hast?"

Sie schüttelte wieder den Kopf. „Ich habe keine Angst vor Indianern…..es ist nur Kajika."

„Aber bei Amarok im Dorf kann er dir nichts tun. Das würde er nie machen."

„Davor habe ich keine Angst."

Er hob ihr Kinn an. „Wovor hast du Angst?"

Sie atmete schwer ein und sah ihn traurig an. „Er hat gesagt er will dich töten…..."

Nun musste Adam auch tiefer Luft holen und stellte sich gerade hin.

„Wenn ich nicht mehr ins Dorf gehe und nur noch Adam zu dir sage, dann vergisst du sicher die Indianer und Kajika kann dir nicht mehr wehtun."

Ihr Bruder legte die Arme übereinander, fuhr sich mit der einen Hand über die Augen und überlegte, wie er mit seiner Schwester über den Tod reden kann.

„Winona, ich werde die Indianer nie vergessen. Sie sind ein Teil unserer Familie oder willst du Hoss und Koko vergessen?"

Ihr Kopf kam nach oben geschossen und ihre Augen waren noch größer als sonst. „Nein, natürlich nicht, aber…." Sie senkte den Kopf wieder und ihre Stimme war leise und kläglich. „….ich will nicht, dass du stirbst."

Kurz musste er die Augen schließen. Über die Angst vor den Indianer hätte er mit ihr sofort reden können, aber über den Tod, und dazu noch von einem geliebten Menschen, ist gerade er doch die falsche Person. Wie sollte er jetzt die richtigen Worte finden, wenn er sich selber mit diesem Thema immer noch nicht richtig auseinander gesetzt hat. So holte er nochmals tief Luft und sah sie wieder an.

„Winona, auch ich will noch nicht sterben, aber ich kann meinem Schicksal auch nicht entgehen…..keiner kann das." Ihre großen Augen sahen ihn durchdringend an. „Der Tod gehört zum Leben dazu und auch….." Er legte seine Hand auf ihr Herz. „….wenn es ihr drin schmerzt und du denkst, es wird nicht wieder aufhören, versuche dich daran zu erinnern, dass der geliebte Mensch nicht wirklich fort ist. Wenn du es zulässt, wird er weiter in deinem Herzen bleiben und so wie die Indianer, glaube auch ich daran, dass man sich überall in der Natur wiederfindet. Deswegen stehe nicht an einem Grab und weine. Der Mensch, den du verloren glaubst, ist eine der tausend wogenden Wellen des Sees, das diamantene Glitzern des Schnees, wenn du erwachst, in der Stille des Morgens, dann ist er für dich verborgen, er ist ein Vogel im Flug, leise wie ein Luftzug, das sanfte Licht der Sterne in der Nacht. Stehe nicht am Grab und weine, er ist nicht da, nein er schläft nicht, er ist hier. Überall."

Sie schaute nun auf den Teller mit den Keksen und er vernahm ihr tiefes Atmen. „Und wenn du morgen tot bist? Ich will das nicht."

„Sonnenschein, es ist immer schwer, jemanden zu verlieren, aber der Tod wird uns alle ereilen. Genauso wie der Tag der Nacht weichen muss. Alles vergeht, die Stunden, die Wolken am Himmel, das Leben der Menschen, verweht von der Geburt bis zum Tod. Hänge nicht dein Herz an den Lauf der Dinge — das ist eine schlechte Art, die Welt anzuschauen. Mache aus jeder Sekunde eine bereichernde Erfahrung, ohne dich über die Zeit zu beunruhigen. Die Gegenwart ist das Einzige, das kein Ende hat. Lebe den Augenblick. Das hat mir geholfen, mir meine Ängste zu nehmen."

„Du hast auch Angst vor dem Tod?"

„Nicht mehr. Weil, ich habe verstanden, dass er nicht das Ende bedeutet." „Ich werde aber trotzdem traurig sein, wenn Kajika dich tötet."

Sein Blick ging in Richtung der Berge, die von Schnee bedeckt waren. In vier Monaten mussten sie sich keine Sorgen mehr darum machen, dass Kajika irgendjemandem etwas antun würde. Obwohl der Indianer nur noch Hass in sich hatte, schmerzte Adam der Gedanke, dass er bereit ist, mit seinem Stamm in den Tod zu gehen, als nach einer anderen Lösung zu suchen. „Ich verspreche dir, dass ich aufpassen werde und ich denke, Kajika hat bereits vergessen, was er gesagt hat. Seine Gedanken sind im Moment woanders und nicht bei mir."

Sie sahen sich beide wieder an und Sarah breitete ihre Arme aus. Adam nahm den Teller von ihrem Schoß, hob sie hoch und drückte sie an sich. „Kann Riccardo mit im Tipi übernachten? Er hat doch noch nie im Dorf geschlafen und ein Fest mitgemacht."

Er drückte sie noch etwas fester. „Wir werden mit Frederic und Giovanna sprechen. Aber jetzt trinke deine Milch. Ich habe Sophie noch versprochen, mit ihr am Nachmittag zu spielen."

Sarah saß wieder auf der Ablage und hatte den Becher mit der Milch in der Hand. „Sie will doch nur wieder mit ihrer blöden Puppe spielen."

Ihr Bruder fuhr ihr durch die Haare. „Ich denke nicht, dass du schon wieder eifersüchtig sein musst. Sophie hätte mehr Grund dazu, da ich mehr Zeit mit dir verbringe, mein Sonnenschein."

„Trotzdem ist es eine blöde Puppe, Wynono."

Sie trank wieder einen Schluck und lächelte ihn dabei an.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mit etwas zu viel Schwung schlug Adam die Tür vom Telegraphenbüro zu. Der ganze Tag hatte schon so mies angefangen. Es hatte wieder in der Nacht geschneit und so musste er erst einmal den ganzen Schnee beseitigen, um in den Stall zu kommen und das nicht nur bei sich, sondern auch oben bei seinem Vater, weil Joe die Nacht bei Jörn verbracht hatte. Dann war auch noch Bridget mit ihm sauer, weil er Rusty danach, ohne sie sauber zu machen, in das Haus gelassen hatte. So war er schon ziemlich angefressen in die Stadt geritten, um sich seinen Anzug für die Hochzeit abzuholen, die nun in drei Tagen stattfinden sollte, um dann aber nur von Mr. Grünberg zu hören, dass dieser leider erst morgen fertig sein wird. So musste er auch morgen wieder einmal in die Stadt reiten. Um den Tag dann auch noch perfekt zu machen, war noch immer keine Nachricht von Bridgets Eltern angekommen. Adam steckte die Hände in die Tasche und schaute sich um. Wenn er schon mal hier ist, könnte er auch noch ein Bier im Saloon trinken. Denn schlimmer kann der Tag ja nicht noch werden.

„Los nimm ihn schon und zeige, dass du ein richtiger Mann bist und nicht so eine Weichwurst wie dein Bruder."

Adam hatte die Tür von Saloon noch in der Hand, als sein Atem stockte. An der Theke standen Little Joe und Mitch. Neben seinem Bruder befand sich dreckig grinsend Buck und hielt ihm seinen Waffengurt hin. Gerade als Joe danach greifen wollte, ließ Adam die Tür los und trat noch einen Schritt vor. „Wenn du den Gurt nur berührst, breche ich dir höchst persönlich jeden einzelnen Finger deiner Hand, Little Joe."

Sofort zog Joe die Hand zurück und sah mit Entsetzen Adam an. Ganz langsam drehte sich Mitch etwas und lehnte sich mit den Unterarmen auf den Tresen. Nun stand er zwischen den beiden Brüdern und lachte. „Der Tag wird ja immer besser. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich dich vor deinem großen Ereignis noch zu Gesicht bekommen, Cartwright."

„Joe ,mach das du hier raus kommst."

Joe wollte gerade auf seinen Bruder hören, da stellte sich Mitch richtig ihn und drehte ihm den Rücken zu. „Sag Cartwright, heiratest du wirklich, oder ziehst du wieder den Schwanz ein wie bei dem Halbblut? Oder noch besser…." Laut lachend schaute er jetzt seinen Freund Buck an. „..Ich weiß jetzt, was er immer macht…"

Wieder sah er zu Adam, der einen Schritt näher an ihn herangekommen war und bevor er weitersprechen konnte, ihn am Kragen packte. „Halt einfach dein dreckiges Maul. Ich habe keine Lust mehr, mir deinen Mist anzuhören."

Herausfordernd schaute Mitch ihn an. „Was ist los, Cartwright? Kannst du mit der Wahrheit nicht umgehen? Dass du anscheinend die Mädchen für deine Brüder vorbereitest, weil sie zu dämlich dafür sind. Den Job würde…"

Weiter kam er nicht, da Adam ihm einen Schlag in den Magen versetzt hatte. Mitch krümmte sich zusammen und Adam zog seine Waffe und richtete sie auf Buck. „Denk nicht mal daran….. Joe, mach das du jetzt hier raus kommst. SOFORT."

Buck legte den Waffengurt, den er noch in der Hand hielt, auf die Theke und hob die Hände hoch und ging zwei Schritte zurück. Ohne ihn aus den Augen zu lassen, steckte Adam seine Waffe weg. Da Little Joe immer noch unbeweglich da stand, ergriff Adam ihn am Arm und schubste ihn zum Ausgang. Jörn, der etwas weiter weg stand, reichte nur der Blick von Joes Bruder, um freiwillig Richtung Ausgang zu gehen. Adam wollte gerade den zwei Jungs folgen, als er aus dem Augenwinkel sah, wie Mitch seine Waffe gezogen hatte. Augenblicklich erfasste er den Arm von Mitch und versuchte nun, so ihn an dem Schuss zu hindern.

Es herrschte Stille im Saloon, als der Knall nur noch der Vergangenheit angehörte. Adam ließ den Arm von Mitch los, als dieser kraftlos nach unten fiel. Beide Männer sahen auf das Bild hinter Adam. Am Boden lag Buck und es war nicht zu übersehen, dass die Kugel ihn tödlich getroffen hatte. Mitch steckte seine Waffe zurück in das Holster und kniete sich zu seinem Freund. Adam hielt Joe wieder am Arm fest. „Lauft los und holt den Sheriff."

Die beiden Freunde sahen noch mal kurz auf den Mann am Boden und rannten dann aus dem Saloon. Vorsichtig erhob sich Mitch und blickte Adam an. „Du bist schuld an seinem Tod, Cartwright."

„Du weißt ganz genau, dass das nicht stimmt."

Mit einer unglaublichen Wut stürzte sich Mitch auf Adam und eine wilde Schlägerei startete zwischen den beiden.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Die Kutsche war mit vier Stunden Verspätung in Virginia City angekommen. Mr. Francois half seiner Frau beim Aussteigen. Und dann blickten sich beide um.

„Warum konntest du nicht in der letzten Stadt ein Telegramm an Bridget oder Frederic schreiben. So hätten sie uns jetzt abholen können."

„Weil wir doch bei dem Wetter gar nicht so genau sagen konnten, wann wir eintreffen. Ich bin ja schon froh, dass wir nicht noch drei weitere Tage auf dieser Poststation verbringen mussten."

Etwas genervt zog sich die Frau von Mr. Francois die Jacke fester zu. „Und jetzt? Du weißt doch überhaupt nicht, wo die zwei wohnen."

„Das wird ja kein Problem sein, es herauszufinden. Da sie ja fast schon ein Jahr hier in dieser Wildnis hausen, wird man sie ja wohl kennen."

Kopfschüttelnd sah sich Frederics Vater um, als einige Cowboys lautstark grölend mit ihren Pferden an ihnen vorbei ritten. „Ich hoffe wir sind nicht zu spät."

Seine Frau rollte wieder mit den Augen. „Fängst du schon wieder damit an."

„Selbstverständlich, was denkst du denn. Siehe dich doch mal um. Da kannst du sehen, was für ein Schwiegersohn dich erwarten wird. Sie wird ihre Gründe gehabt haben, warum sie nur so ein kurzes Telegramm geschrieben hat."

Sie zuckten beide zusammen als keine zwanzig Meter von ihnen entfernt, ein Mann aus dem Saloon auf die Straße stolperte und zu Boden ging und nicht mal einen Augenschlag später ein weiterer sich auf ihn warf. Mr. Francois zeigte mit der Hand auf die beiden Männer, die sich jetzt auf der Straße rollten. „Willst du so etwas in der Familie haben?"

Er sah noch einmal in die Richtung und stockte kurz, um dann den Kopf zu schütteln. Er dachte nur, dass er sich irren müsste. Das konnte er nicht sein. Adam würde sich niemals um diese Zeit in einen Saloon aufhalten und sich dann noch auf der Straße wie ein Wilder prügeln. Er wollte erneut hinsehen, aber es hatten sich nun schon so viele Leute darum versammelt, dass er die zwei Männer am Boden nicht mehr richtig sehen konnte. Er wollte gerade seine Frau am Arm nehmen, um weiterzulaufen, als sie beide durch zwei Schüsse aufschreckten. Mrs Francois hatte ihre Hand auf die Brust gelegt und sah erschrocken zum Saloon. So wie es aussah, hatte der Sheriff in die Luft geschossen und stand nun bei den beiden Männern.

„Schluss ihr Zwei. „

Tom stellte sich zwischen Mitch und Adam, die beide am Boden knieten. Sein Freund hatte seine Hände auf die Oberschenkel gelegt und versuchte, Luft zu holen. Mitch sah nicht viel besser aus und war auch am Rande seiner Kräfte. Mathew aus dem Saloon stand mit verschränkten Armen und grimmigen Blick vor der Bar. „Tom, die Beiden haben schon wieder den halben Saloon auseinandergenommen und Buck ist auch tot."

Mit offenem Mund blickte Tom zu den Zweien am Boden. „Los, hoch mit euch. Wir werden uns weiter in meinen Büro unterhalten."

Als die Beiden keine Anstalten machten aufzustehen, gab Tom einigen Männern ein Zeichen, dass sie Mitch und Adam hochhelfen sollten. „Bringt sie ins Büro….. Mathew, ich komme gleich zu dir. Ich werde die Zwei erst einmal in ihr Hotelzimmer für die Nacht bringen." Tom drehte sich zu Little Joe und Jörn. „Joe, bitte sag Bridget Bescheid, was passiert ist und du mein Sohn…."

Tom brauchte gar nicht weiter zu reden. „Ich weiß. Ich soll ja zu Hause sein, wenn du nachher kommst."

Tom nickte und folgte nun den anderen Männern und Joe und Jörn rannten zu ihren Pferden, als sich ihnen plötzlich ein Mann in den Weg stellte. „Entschuldigt, bitte Jungs. Könnt ihr uns bitte weiterhelfen?" Die Zwei bleiben stehen und sahen das Paar an. „Wir suchen unseren Sohn und unsere Tochter. Frederic und Bridget Francois. Wisst ihr zufällig, wo die wohnen?"

Kurz zögerte Joe und blickte du Jörn. „Ja, Sir. Wir können sie zu ihrem Sohn bringen. Der wohnt bei uns in der Nähe. Mein Name ist Joe Cartwright und das ist mein Freund Jörn Brookstone."

„Joe Cartwright? Bist du nicht der kleine Bruder von Adam Cartwright?"

„Ja Sir."

Mr. Francois sah seine Frau freudestrahlend an. „Das nenne ich doch einen Zufall. Ist dein Bruder zu Hause? Ich würde mich freuen, einmal wieder mit ihm zu reden. Ich denke, er wird einer der Wenigen sein, mit dem man sich hier in der Wildnis unterhalten kann. Denn das da gerade vor dem Saloon hat meine Meinung zu diesem Land nicht gerade geändert."

Die Jungs sahen sich an und ohne zu reden war ihnen beiden klar, dass sie lieber nicht darüber sprechen werden, dass es Adam war, der sich dort gerade geprügelt hatte. Sie würden auch lieber die Eltern von Bridget zuerst zu Frederic bringen, um dann zu ihr zu reiten. So holten sie einen Buggy aus dem Mietstall und fuhren los.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

„Wie lange willst du mich hier behalten?"

Tom stellte Adam einen Kaffee und Frühstück in die Zelle. „Bis der Richter entschieden hat, ob gegen euch beide Anklage erhoben wird oder nicht."

Adam lehnte sich mit schmerzerfüllten Gesicht an die Wand. „Dir ist aber schon klar, das ich in zwei Tagen heiraten will."

Tom stellte sich an die Zellentür und grinste seinen Freund an. „Bist du dir da sicher, Buddy? So wie Bridget gestern Nachmittag aussah, glaube ich eher, dass sie ihre Koffer packt und mit ihren Eltern die nächste Kutsche nach Boston nimmt."

Adam fasste sich an die Rippen und versuchte, irgend eine Stellung zu finden, wie er sitzen konnte, ohne das ihm sein ganzer Brustkorb schmerzte. „Wenn du mich endlich gehen lassen würdest, könnte ich auch mit ihr reden und sie wird sicher nicht ihre Koffer packen."

„Hast du mal in den Spiegel gesehen? „ Tom musste wieder lachen. „Als ich Sybil erzählt habe, dass du mal wieder mit einem blauen Augen vor dem Altar stehst, hat sie nur die Augen verdreht und so geschimpft, wie ich es sonst nicht von meiner Frau kenne."

Mit einer leichten Verzweiflung sah Adam ihn an. „Ich muss hier raus Tom, das weißt du."

Sein Freund zuckte mit den Schultern. „Was soll ich machen, Buddy. Das hättest du dir, bevor du zugeschlagen hast, überlegen sollen."

Adam wollte aufspringen, aber ließ sich dann mit geschlossenen Augen zurück an die Wand sinken. „Ich gebe dir Bescheid, wenn ich etwas Genaueres weiß."

Tom schloss die Tür zu und ließ Adam alleine mit seinen Gedanken zurück in der Zelle. Dieser blickte an die Decke und hoffte nur, dass er es nicht schon wieder verbockt hatte.

Erst am Tag darauf konnte Adam das Gefängnis verlassen. Er holte seinen Anzug ab und ritt langsam nach Hause. So wie es aussah, war nicht nur Bridget mit ihm sauer, sondern auch sein Vater. Bis auf Hoss hatte sich keiner mehr bei Tom sehen lassen. Vorsichtig stieg er vom Pferd ab, betrat das Haus und legte seine Sachen ab. Er schaute nicht hoch, als er ihre Stimme vernahm. „Das hast du ja richtig gut hinbekommen. Nicht nur, dass ich hier alleine meinen Eltern erklären musste, warum wir schon zusammen wohnen. Nein, ich musste es auch irgendwie hinbekommen, dass mein Vater mir glaubt, dass du der Adam Cartwright bist, den er aus Boston kennt."

Er hatte den Kopf immer noch gesenkt, drehte ihn aber leicht zu ihr und versuchte, so unschuldig wie möglich, auszusehen. „Wenn ich sage, es tut mir leid, bekomme ich dann noch eine Chance?"

Sie stellte sich zu ihm und sah ihm in das Gesicht. „Ist dir eigentlich bewusst, dass eine Hochzeit ein besonderer Tag sein soll? Ein schöner Tag?"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es war nicht meine Absicht, mich mit Mitch zu prügeln."

Sie verschränkte die Arme übereinander.

„Dir ist aber schon klar, dass ihr euch schon seit Jahren schlimmer als Schulkinder benehmt und jetzt gibt es deswegen bereits zwei Tote. Und muss ich meinen zukünftigen Mann jetzt auch noch im Staatsgefängnis besuchen?"

„Nein. Der Richter hat entschieden, dass es zwar eine Untersuchung geben wird, aber alles auf einen Unfall hinauslaufen wird. Sicher wird Mitch eine kleine Strafe bekommen, weil er die Waffe gezogen hat, aber auch das wird keine Gefängnisstrafe sein."

Sie tippe ihn gegen den Brustkorb und er versuchte, nicht ganz zu deutlich zu zeigen, wie das wehtat. „Eins hast du erreicht, Adam Cartwright. Meine Hochzeit werde ich sicher nie vergessen."

Sie sah in noch einmal in das Gesicht, schüttelte den Kopf und ließ ihn dann stehen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Adam stand in der Kirche und ärgerte sich über sich selbst, dass er sich im Saloon nicht zurückgehalten hatte. Nicht nur, das er wirklich wieder einmal mit einem ramponierten Gesicht vor dem Altar stand, sondern das ihm immer noch sämtliche Knochen wehtaten und er nicht so richtig wusste, wie er stehen sollte. Er zuckte zusammen, als ihn jemand auf den Rücken schlug. „Adam, Adam….wenn ich gewusst hätte, wie einfach es doch gewesen wäre, dich an meine Firma zu binden. Aber nun ist es ja zu spät. Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich denken, du hast so lange gewartet, bis ich sie verkauft habe."

„Nein, Mr. Francois, das habe ich sicher nicht."

„Junge, ich denke, jetzt solltest du langsam Clement zu mir sagen. Obwohl ich mir immer noch nicht ganz so sicher bin, ob ich dieser Hochzeit zustimmen sollte."

Adam Blick wurde ernster.

„Adam, was ist in den letzten Jahren mit dir passiert? Nicht nur, dass du dich anscheinend wie ein Wilder aufführst und im Gefängnis landest, nein du hast wohl auch vergessen, was Anstand ist. Nicht. dass ich mich nicht freue, dass ich in diesen Jahr gleich zweimal zum Großvater gemacht werde, aber von dir habe ich erwartet, dass du weißt was sich gehört. "

Adam wusste nicht, was er jetzt darauf erwidern sollte und so schaute er Bridgets Vater nur schuldbewusst an und zuckte wieder zusammen, als er erneut einen Schlag gegen den Rücken bekam.

„Und Clement, hast du meinem Sohn eine Predigt erteilt?"

„Ja Ben, das habe ich und da wir auf jeden Fall hier bleiben werden bis mein drittes Enkelkind das Licht der Welt erblickt, werde ich auch ein Auge auf ihn haben."

Adams Blick wanderte von seinem Vater zu Clement und er holte tief Luft, was aber ein Fehler war. Er legte kurz die Hand auf die Brust und schloss für einen Moment die Augen, um sie aber sofort wieder zu öffnen, als er den nächsten Klaps auf den Rücken bekam.

„Wie sieht es aus, Buddy. Bist du bereit?"

„Auf jeden Fall. Denn wenn mir Hoss jetzt auch noch so freundschaftlich auf den Rücken schlägt, muss ich auf allen Vieren zum Altar kriechen. „

„Und wenn es nicht um meine Tochter gehen würde, mein lieber Adam, hättest du es auch nicht anders verdient."

Zur Betätigung nickte Ben mit dem Kopf. Adam nahm Tom an den Arm und lief zum Altar. „Was meinst du, Ben? Werde sie jemals erwachsen?"

Ben schüttelte den Kopf. „Niemals."

Adam stand am Altar und konnte es eigentlich immer noch nicht glauben, dass nach so vielen Jahren es doch noch wahr wurde, was er sich damals bei Frederics Hochzeit vorgestellt hatte.

Bridget und er mussten lachen, als sie sich vor einigen Wochen darüber unterhalten hatten und beide zugaben, dass sie sich bereits dort das Jawort gegeben haben. Nun sah er den Gang hinunter und musste schlucken. Es war ein Bild, das er nie vergessen würde. Seine beiden kleinen Schwestern liefen vor Bridget her, die von ihrem Vater geführt wurde. Er wandte seinen Blick nicht ab, als Tom ihn anstieß. „Hey, Buddy dass ich dich einmal so emotional erlebe."

Adam nahm Bridgets Hand und ließ sie nicht mehr los. Bei der ganzen Zeremonie sahen sie sich in die Augen. Auch Jahre später noch, konnte er sich an kein Wort, von dem was gesagt wurde, erinnern. Nur an ihre grünen Augen. An seine Frühlingswiese. Und als er sie küsste, um ihre Liebe zu besiegeln, hörte er wieder ihre Herzen ihm selben Rhythmus schlagen.


	71. Chapter 71

Sie öffnete die Augen als sie seine warmen Lippen auf ihrem Mund spürte. „Guten Morgen, meine Schöne."

Adam saß am Rand vom Bett. Sein Blick war sanft und voller Liebe für sie. „Warum hast du mich nicht geweckt?"

„Weil ich dich heute schlafen lassen wollte. Du hast in den letzten Tagen so müde ausgesehen."

Sie richtete sich auf und lehnte sich an das Kopfende von dem Bett. „Adam, ich bin nur schwanger und nicht krank."

Er sah sie weiter fürsorglich an und schaute dann zu dem kleinen Tisch neben dem Bett. „Koko hat mir gestern Kräuter für einen Tee gegeben und ich habe dir einen Kanne davon gemacht. Bleib einfach liegen und genieße heute den Tag. Ich werde auf der Ponderosa frühstücken und dann den Vormittag mit Riccardo verbringen und ich möchte nicht, dass  
\- wenn ich heute Abend nach Hause komme - sehen, dass du wieder den ganzen Tag mit dem Haushalt verbracht hast. Nimm dir ein Buch und setzte dich einfach mal in die Frühlingssonne."

Sie streichelte über seinen Arm. „Mach dir doch nicht ständig Sorgen um mich. Mir geht es gut."

„Ich will doch nur, dass du dich auch mal ausruhst und dass du glücklich bist."

„Das bin ich doch und wenn du mich auch noch in dreißig Jahren so liebevoll anschaust, kann es mir doch nicht besser gehen."

Adam beugte sich vor und gab ihr einen Kuss. „Ich werde dich auch noch in sechzig Jahren so ansehen."

„Ich liebe dich, Adam."

Seinen nächsten Kuss hätte er nie enden lassen, wenn Bridget ihn nicht leicht von sich weg gedrückt hätte. „Wolltest du nicht frühstücken gehen?"

„Mache ich das nicht gerade?"

Sie nahm sein Gesicht in ihre Hände, schaute ihm hingebungsvoll in die Augen und gab ihm einen zarten Kuss. „Jetzt gehe endlich. Riccardo freut sich schon seit Wochen darauf, dass du mit ihm verirrte Rinder suchst. Ich werde dann heute zum Mittagessen auch auf der Ponderosa sein. Emillia hat uns alle eingeladen."

Er legte seine Hand auf ihren Bauch. „Aber versprich mir, dass du auch an euch denkst und nicht so viel machst, wie in den letzten Wochen."

„Und du hörst auf, dir immer so viele Gedanken zu machen." Nachdem er zärtlich ihren Bauch und dann sie geküsst hatte, stand er auf. An der Tür blieb er noch einmal stehen und schaute sie warmherzig an. Ich liebe dich, Bridget. Von Tag zu Tag mehr."

Mit einem letzten sanften Blick schloss er die Tür.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Adam nahm Sport an die Zügel und lief den kurzen Weg zur Ponderosa zu Fuß. Dann blieb er stehen und hielt sein Gesicht in die Frühlingssonne. Auch heute würde es sicher wieder ein warmer Tag werden. Er liebte es, wenn die Luft am Morgen nach einer regnerischen Nacht so frisch roch. In den letzten drei Wochen hatten sie die meiste Zeit draußen verbracht, um das Vieh von der Hochebene wieder zu den Weiden zu bringen und die Kälber zu markieren. Es war eine sehr nasse und kühle Arbeit gewesen und erst in den letzten Tagen hatte sich die Sonne durch die Wolken kämpfen können.

Adam hatte sich erschrocken, als er in der letzten Woche wieder nach Haus gekommen war und sah, wie geschafft Bridget ausgesehen hatte. Sie hatte ihm zwar jeden Tag versichert, dass alles in Ordnung sei, aber er konnte nicht verhindern, dass seine Angst sie zu verlieren, wieder stärker wurde. Auch wenn Koko versucht hatte, ihn zu beruhigen, weil er sich schon wieder zu viele Gedanken machte, konnte er diese nicht so einfach beiseite schieben. Er war nur froh, dass es so viele gab, die immer wieder nach ihr sahen. Besonders freute es ihn, dass sich das Verhältnis von Bridget und Frederic zu ihren Eltern verbessert hatte. Clement und Cholette hatten sich ein kleines Haus in der Nähe der Stadt gemietet. Cholette verbrachte seit der Geburt von Frederics zweitem Sohn, Fabio, die meiste Zeit bei Giovanna oder bei Bridget. Während Clement sehr oft bei Adams Vater war. Adam schmunzelte in die Sonne. Seit seiner Hochzeit verlief sein Leben so, wie er sich das immer gewünscht hatte. Bald würde er seine eigene Familie haben und die Arbeit auf der Ponderosa lief mit Tico als Vormann auch ganz nach seinem Sinne. So wie schon mit George, verstanden sie sich blind und brauchten nicht viele Worte. Ebenso kam er mit seinem Vater nach ihrem Gespräch besser zurecht, als je zuvor. Er zeigte ein Verständnis für seine Arbeit und seine Einstellung zu den Indianern, wie er es in den ganzen Jahren noch nicht gehabt hatte. Im Moment konnte es mit allem nicht besser laufen. Jetzt musste nur noch mit der Geburt von seinem Kind im Sommer alles gut gehen.

Adam band Sport fest und öffnete die Tür. Rusty rannte laut bellend an ihm vorbei zu den spielenden Kindern. Travis lachte und krabbelte erst zu dem Hund und dann auf Adam zu. Er nahm ihn auf den Arm und grinste ihn an. „Na, mein brummender Bär."

„Guten Morgen, Adam. Ich hoffe nur, dass du dein Kind wenigstens mit dem richtigen Namen ansprichst."

Lächelnd, aber kopfschüttelnd schlug Ben seinem Sohn gegen den Arm und lief zum Esstisch. „Ich habe ihm nicht den Namen Liwanu gegeben. Das waren Hoss und Koko."

Ben sagte dazu nichts. Er wusste, dass es sowieso keinen Sinn haben würde. Seine Kinder haben ihm sehr deutlich gezeigt, dass sie nun ihr eigenes Leben führten.

„Aydo sitzt bei mir."

Sophie hielt sich an seinem Hosenbein fest und sah zu ihm hoch. Sarah kam vorbei und nahm Adams Hand und zog ihn zum Tisch.

„Nein bei mir."

„Nein."

Die beiden Mädchen funkelten sich böse an. „Ladies, ich werde mich in die Mitte setzen und wenn ihr euch nicht vertragt, dann setzte ich mich zu Joe."

„Onkel Adam, müssen wir denn noch frühstücken? Können wir nicht gleich los?"

„Auf jeden Fall, kleiner Cowboy. Sonst hast du doch nachher keine Kraft, wenn wir noch einige Rinder finden."

Mit einer kleinen Schnute setzte sich Riccardo an den Tisch.

„Adam, soll ich nicht doch mitkommen?"

„Hoss, ich habe doch so eine gute Unterstützung durch unseren zukünftigen Vormann. Da brauchen wir dich nicht und außerdem willst du dich nur davor drücken, den Vormittag mit Travis zu verbringen."

Hoss sah leicht nach oben, weil sein Bruder ihn mal wieder so einfach durchschaut hatte. Koko hatte ihn mehr oder weniger rausgeworfen, weil sie sich heute Vormittag um den Frühjahrsputz kümmern wollte und Travis war zur Zeit nur auf Entdeckungstour und man konnte ihn so gut wie nie aus den Augen lassen. Ben nahm sich die Kaffeekanne und schenkte erst Emillia etwas ein und dann sich.

„Wo wollt ihr denn heute suchen?"

Fragend schaute er zu Adam. „Ich wollte nicht zu weit weg, da wir ja am Mittag schon wieder zurück sein wollen. Ich dachte, wir sehen noch mal bei der Hoover Schlucht nach. Dann kann ich mir gleich die Zäune dort ansehen."

„Dann passt auf, wenn ihr durch den kleinen Bach reitet. Durch die Schneeschmelze in den Bergen könnte es eine unangenehme Strömung geben."

„Machen wir, Pa. Ich habe nicht die Absicht, ein unfreiwilliges Bad zunehmen."

„Und ich sicher auch nicht. Ich werde schon auf Onkel Adam aufpassen."

Hoss lehnte sich ein Stück vor. „Na großer Bruder, willst du dir es nicht doch noch überlegen? Nicht, dass du noch Ärger mit deinem Cowboy bekommst."

Adam zeigte mit der Gabel auf seinen Bruder. „Keine Chance, Hoss. Der Vormittag gehört Riccardo und mir. Nicht mal Rusty nehmen wir mit."

Bens Kopf schoss nach oben und er sah auf die Hündin. „Rusty bleibt hier bei uns?"

Sofort schaltete sich Sarah in das Gespräch ein. „Sicher, Pa. Wenn mich Wynono schon nicht mit nimmt, will ich wenigstens mit Rusty spielen."

Ihr Vater verdrehte die Augen. „Wenn du aber vergisst, sie danach sauber zu machen, dann bleibt sie zum Mittag draußen und es ist mir dann egal, ob es regnet oder schneit. Verstanden Sarah?"

Durch die zusammengepressten Lippen kam ein ja, Pa.

„Verstanden Sarah…."

Sophie äffte ihrem Vater nach und schaute dabei ihre Schwester an, die ihr dann die Zunge zeigte. „Sophie…Sarah …wenn ihr euch nicht gleich benehmt, geht ihr auf eure Zimmer und kommt erst zum Mittagessen wieder runter."

Beide Mädchen sahen auf ihre Teller und sagten nichts mehr. Ben holte tief Luft und fragte sich, warum er sich nur immer auf das Wochenende freute, obwohl er wusste, wie laut und anstrengend es immer wurde. Denn irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, dass jeden Samstag und Sonntag die komplette Familie bei ihnen war.

„Los jetzt, Riccardo. Erst wolltest du nichts essen und nun brauchst du ewig."

Mit einem einzigen Happs steckte sich Riccardo das letzte Stück von seinem Brot in den Mund und nahm einen großen Schluck von der Milch. Auch Adam trank seine Tasse aus und stand auf.

„ Onkel Adam, muss ich meine Jacke mitnehmen?"

Adam setzte sich seinen Hut auf. „Nimm sie mit. Ich habe meine auch dabei, aber du kannst sie wie ich, in die Satteltasche stecken."

Adam schaute noch einmal zum Tisch und mit einem Grinsen winkte er seiner Familie zu. „Bis später.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

„Wir haben nicht ein einziges Rind oder Kalb gefunden und dabei habe ich so mit dem Lasso geübt."

Adam ließ eine Zaunlatte zu Boden fallen, die von dem vielen Regen und Schnee ziemlich morsch war. „Ja, das habe ich gesehen und auch, wie das Kalb mit dir über die Wiese gelaufen ist."

Er zog Riccardo - wie immer wenn er ihn ärgern wollte - den Hut tiefer in das Gesicht. Dieser schob ihn sofort wieder richtig und schaute seinen Onkel beleidigt an. „Ich werde aber immer besser."

Adam legte seine Hand auf Riccardos Schulter. „Das wirst du wirklich und wenn du mehr Kraft in den Armen bekommst, wirst du das Kalb auch festhalten können und es rennt nicht mit dir weg. Deswegen nicht so oft murren, wenn du den Stall ausmisten musst. So bekommst du nämlich immer mehr Kraft in den Armen."

Der Junge sah ihn pflichtbewusst an. „Das werde ich machen. Jeden Tag. Ohne zu meckern. Dann kann ich nächstes Jahr bestimmt mit euch raus zum Roundup."

Leicht schlug Adam ihm gegen die Wange. „Lass dir Zeit mit dem Erwachsen werden Riccardo. Das wird schneller passieren, als du es dir vorstellen kannst. „

„Aber wenn ich alt genug bin, dann nimmst du mich mit?"

„Ich werde doch so einen guten Cowboy nicht auf einer anderen Ranch arbeiten lassen. Nun rauf auf dein Pferd, sonst kommen wir nicht pünktlich zum Essen nach Hause."

Riccardo strahlte ihn an, als sein Arm plötzlich nach hinten gerissen wurde. Adam und Riccardo sahen ziemlich verwundert auf das Pferd von dem Jungen, das tot am Boden lag. Dann war es eine fließende Bewegung von Adam. Er schnappte sich Riccardo und setzte ihn auf Sport. Mit einem Blick hatte er gesehen, dass in dem Hals von dem Pferd ein Pfeil steckte. Er brauchte sich nicht einmal groß umzudrehen, da hatte er schon Kajika mit seinen Kriegern entdeckt, die nun laut johlend auf sie zugeritten kam.

„DREH DICH NICHT UM. BLEIB NICHT STEHEN. SAG BEN, ER SOLL ZU AMAROK GEHEN. NICHT HIERHER."

Bevor Riccardo etwas sagen konnte, gab Adam seinem Pferd einen kräftigen Schlag und Sport preschte los. Er hoffte, dass Riccardo wirklich das machte, was er gesagt hat. Zuerst wollte Adam einfach stehen bleiben und auf Kajika warten. Er brauchte keine Angst zu haben, dass der Indianer ihn auf der Stelle töten würde. Sonst würde er bereits neben dem Pferd von Riccardo liegen. Er wollte ihn lebend haben und Adam wusste genau, warum. Am Montag würde die Armee das Dorf von Kajika räumen und seinen Stamm umsiedeln. Kajika war in den letzten Wochen mehrmals im Dorf von Amarok gewesen, um ihn dazu zu bewegen, ihn beim Kampf gegen die Armee zu unterstützen, aber Kokos Vater hatte es jedes Mal abgelehnt. Nun würde Kajika - so wie es aussieht - zum letzten Mittel greifen. Er wollte Amarok mit seiner Gefangennahme erpressen. Adam schaute nach links zu einem kleinen Waldstück. Er würde es nie rechtzeitig bis dorthin schaffen, aber vielleicht konnte er die Krieger so von Riccardo ablenken. So zögerte er nicht mehr und rannte los.

Adam war nicht einmal zwanzig Meter weit gekommen, als ihn der Pfeil in den Unterschenkel traf. Nicht einen Schritt weiter konnte er rennen. In voller Geschwindigkeit zog es ihm die Beine weg und er fiel bäuchlings auf den matschigen Boden. So blieb er liegen, bis er am Kragen gepackt und auf die Beine gerissen wurde. Sofort zählte er die Krieger durch. Wenn er sich nicht irrte, war keiner von ihnen Riccardo gefolgt. Kajika stand in voller Kriegsbemalung vor ihm. Der Hass in seinen Augen war noch größer, als beim letzten Mal, als sie sich gesehen hatten.

„Sohn der Ponderosa, bist du bereit, zu sterben?"

„Ich habe keine Angst vor dem Tod, Kajika. Bist du bereit, deinen Stamm zu opfern, weil du zu stolz bist, einen anderen Weg zu gehen?"

Mit dem Gewehrkolben schlug Kajika ihn in den Magen. Adam sackte wieder zu Boden, da er sich nicht auf den Beinen halten konnte. Noch liegend wurden seine Hände gefesselt und er wurde wieder auf die Beine gestellt. „Da du ja denkst, du bist so stark wie ein Indianer, wirst du in mein Dorf laufen."

Mit einem Satz waren die Indianer auf ihren Pferden, ließen sie antraben und Adam war schon nach wenigen Metern nicht mehr in der Lage, ihnen hinterher zu laufen. So wurde er in das Dorf gezogen und kämpfte nicht nur mit den Schmerzen im Bein.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Riccardo ritt so schnell er konnte. Auch wenn er sich gerne umgedreht hätte, um zu sehen, was mit seinem Onkel passierte, war dessen Stimme so eindringlich gewesen, dass er sich das nicht traute. Er hoffte, dass Sport immer weiter lief und nicht anfing zu bocken oder einfach stehen blieb. Er hätte nicht die Kraft, das Pferd von Adam zu bändigen, wenn dieses jetzt beschließen würde, seine sture Minute haben zu müssen. Nicht mal beim Bach verringerte er die Geschwindigkeit. Zu groß war seine Angst, dass Kajika ihm seine Krieger hinterher geschickt hat. Die Tränen rannten ihm nur so das Gesicht hinunter. Riccardo war sich sicher, dass sein Onkel bereits tot war und wenn nicht, er nicht mehr lange zu leben hätte. Als er die Ponderosa erreichte, parierte er das Pferd nicht durch, sondern sprang aus dem Sattel und fiel auf die Knie und Hände. Die nächsten Meter krabbelte er zu der Tür und erst, als er diese aufstieß stand er wieder auf seinen Beinen.

Die Köpfe von Ben, Clement und Hoss schossen zu Tür. Allen reichte ein Blick auf Frederics Sohn, um zu ahnen, dass etwas passiert sein musste. Sofort war Ben bei ihm und kniete sich vor ihm hin.

„Was ist passiert? Wo ist Adam?"

Die Atmung von Riccardo war so schnell und hektisch, dass er so gut wie nicht in der Lage war, Ben eine Antwort zu geben. Sein Körper war leicht nach vorne gebeugt. Die Hände lagen auf den Oberschenkeln.

„RICCARDO…."

Er sah den Vater von seinem Onkel an und noch mehr Tränen sammelten sich in seinen Augen. Durch den Lärm in Wohnzimmer kamen die fünf Frauen aus der Küche. Mit wenigen Schritten war auch Giovanna bei ihrem Sohn. Dieser atmete immer noch vor Angst viel zu schnell, aber es reichte nur ein Wort, dass allen der Atem stockte.

„ Kajika."

Mit der einen Hand hielt sich Bridget am Stuhl fest, als sie das Gefühl hatte, dass der Boden unter ihren Füßen weggezogen wurde. Die andere Hand legte sie auf ihren Bauch. Es war totenstill im Raum. Jeder wusste, was in zwei Tagen mit dem Stamm von Kajika passieren sollte. Als Clement seiner Tochter einen Blick zuwarf, der deutlich zeigte, dass er sich in seiner Meinung über diesen Teil des Landes und der Bewohner bestätigt fühlte, bekam er einen Schlag von seiner Frau in die Seite, bevor ihn jemand wahrgenommen hatte. Ben war dann der erste der seine Stimme wieder fand. „Riccardo sag mir bitte, was genau geschehen ist?"

Giovannas Sohn sah zwischen seiner Mutter und Ben hin und her. „Wir wollten gerade nach Hause, als sie auftauchten. Sie haben Graybird getötet. Onkel Adam hat mich auf Sport gesetzt und zu dir geschickt."

Ben schloss die Augen und sammelte Kraft für seine nächste Frage. „Was ist mit Adam?"

Riccardo ließ den Kopf hängen. Er flüsterte nur. „Ich weiß es nicht. Ich sollte nur schnell weg und zu dir."

Langsam stand Ben wieder auf. Sarah rannte zu ihrer Mutter auf den Arm. Ihr Vater nahm seinen Hut und schnallte sich seinen Waffengurt um. „Ich werde nachsehen gehen."

„Ich komme mit Pa." Im Nu stand Hoss neben ihn und zog sich auch an.

„Nein."

Riccardo hielt Ben am Arm fest. „Onkel Adam hat gesagt, du sollst zu Amarok gehen und es ihm erzählen."

Ben schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir werden dort hin reiten, wo ihr zuletzt gewesen seid und nach Adam suchen.

„Ben….Adam hatte recht damit. Wir müssen zu meinen Vater." Koko stand nun bei den beiden Männern. „Es sollte sich jetzt kein weißer Mann in der Nähe von Kajikas Dorf sehen lassen. Er würde jeden von euch sofort töten. Nur mein Vater kann zu ihm ins Dorf reiten und nach Adam fragen."

Ben wollte widersprechen, als Hoss ihm die Hand auf den Arm legte. Pa las uns ins Dorf reiten. Amarok weiß was wir machen können."

Ben schaute sich im Raum um. Emillia nickte ihm zu. Bridget hatte sich inzwischen in einen der Sessel gesetzt und sah starr geradeaus. Ihre Eltern standen bei ihr. Er drehte sich um und verließ das Haus. Hoss und Koko folgten ihm. Sarah sah zu Bridget und lief von dem Arm ihrer Mutter zu ihr, um sich auf ihren Schoß zu setzten.

„Er ist nicht tot. Er hat mir gesagt, dann wäre er hier bei uns, aber ich spüre ihn nicht, also lebt er." Sarah sie mit ihren großen Augen an. „Und Wynono lügt doch nicht, oder?"

Bridget konnte ihr keine Antwort geben und so drückte sie Sarah an sich heran. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie Adam nicht lieber einen schnellen Tod wünschen sollte, als eine Gefangenschaft bei Kajika.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Er lag mit dem Gesicht am Boden. Der Pfeil in seinem Bein war längst abgebrochen und die Spitze hatte sich tiefer in die Haut gebohrt. Sein gesamter Körper schmerzte und er spuckte das Blut aus seinem Mund aus. Dann wurde Adam an den Armen hochgezerrt. Kajika stand mit einem Grinsen vor ihm und sah ihm in die Augen. „Und hast du jetzt Angst?"

„Nein. Ich habe keine Angst zu sterben, aber du hast Angst, einen anderen Weg zu gehen."

Kajika schnitt ihm seine Fesseln durch. „Noch hast du große Worte, aber bevor die Sonne das zweite Mal hinter dem Berg den Tag erblickt, wirst auch du schreien, um Gnade betteln und den Tod herbeisehnen."

Mit einem Ruck öffnete er das Hemd von Adam und zerschnitt die Kette. Er hielt sie ihm kurz vor das Gesicht und warf sie dann auf den Boden. „Du hast kein recht, so etwas zu tragen."

Adam spürte die Messerspitze an seinem Hals. „Hast du nun Angst?"

„Ich glaube, ich verstehe das Große Geheimnis besser als du. Die Kette ist nur ein Symbol, das mich an meinen Schutzgeist erinnern soll. Die Kraft kommt nicht aus der Kette. Sie ist in mir. Sie ist um mich herum. Ich werde mit stolzer Brust in die glücklichen Jagdgründe gehen, wenn meine Zeit gekommen ist. Aber ich frage mich, was du ihm erzählen wirst, wenn der Große Geist zu dir spricht. Was werden deine Worte sein, dass du lieber bereit warst, deine Krieger in den Tod zu schicken, als zu verhandeln? Wissen deine Krieger, die Frauen und Kinder, was sie erwarten wird

Die Spitze drückte sich stärker in seinen Hals. „Sie werden erhobenen Hauptes in den Tod gehen, aber zuvor wird das Blut des weißen Mannes den Boden tränken und deines wird das erste sein. Das hier ist unsere Heimat und wir werden nicht gehen, nur damit ihr eure Häuser hier bauen könnt oder Platz für eure eisernen Pferde braucht."

„Wozu brauchst du mich? Warum tötetest du mich nicht gleich?"

„Ich will so viele weiße Männer wie möglich mitnehmen und das kann ich nur, wenn Amarok an meiner Seite ist. Ich gehe nicht davon aus, dass er zusehen wird, wie ich seinen Sohn leiden lasse." Er sah Adam angewidert hat. „Würde ich nicht die Mutter Erde damit beleidigen, müsste ich vor deine Füße spucken, so schlecht ist mir, dass ich diese Worte laut ausgesprochen habe."

Er trat einen Schritt zurück und gab seinen Männern einen kurzen Befehl. Adam wurde das Hemd ausgezogen und zu den Felsen gebracht. Mit der Hand wurde er an den Stein gedrückt. Adam ahnte, was Kajika vor hatte. Es war zwar erst Frühling, aber die Sonne hatte bereits so eine Kraft, dass - wenn er hier länger an dem Stein ohne Wasser festgebunden war - Probleme bekommen würde und wenn er die Nacht hier draußen verbringen musste, würde er sich die Sonne wieder herbeisehnen. Erneut stand der Häuptling vor ihm. „Und glaubst du immer noch an den Großen Geist? Meinst du, er würde eines seiner Kinder das antun?"

Adam nickte mit dem Kopf. „Glaubst du an ihn? Wenn du ihn verstehen würdest, wäre dein Weg ein anderer und nicht der der Gewalt. Man sollte wissen, wenn man auf einem totem Pferd sitzt, bevor es zu spät ist."

Seine Zähne stießen schmerzhaft zusammen, als Kajika sein Messer - wie damals- in seine Hand stieß. Den Unterarm von Kajika an seinem Hals und den heißen Atem von ihm ganz dicht an seinem Gesicht, zischte der Indianer ihn an. „Glaubst du wirklich, dass in den letzten Monaten dein Blut sich verändert hat?"

Er drehte das Messer mehrmals in der Wunde und sah Adam dabei in die Augen, aber wie zuvor, kam kein Laut über Adams Lippen. Seine Augen zuckten nicht einmal, als Kajika das Messer heraus zog und es betrachtete. „Nein, Sohn der Ponderosa. Es ist immer noch das Blut eines erbärmlichen weißen Mannes."

Er wischte die Klinge an der Brust von Adam ab und ging davon. Adam atmete tief aus. Er versuchte, alle seine Emotionen in den Hintergrund treten zu lassen, da er wusste, dass es erst der Anfang war, was ihn in den nächsten Stunden noch erwarten würde. Kajika würde ihn töten, das war ihm klar, aber erst am Montagmorgen, wenn die Armee in das Dorf kommen würde. Aber egal, was passieren würde. Er würde dem Häuptling nicht den Gefallen erweisen und ihm seine Angst und seine Schmerzen zeigen. Niemals. Eher würde er sich selber die Zunge abbeißen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Amarok kam mit zwei seiner Krieger in das Dorf von Kajika geritten. Er sah auf den ersten Blick, wo sich Adam befand und dass er noch am Leben war. Zwar hatte er den Kopf gegen den Felsen gelehnt und die Augen geschlossen, aber deutlich konnte Amarok sehen, wie sich sein Brustkorb hob und senkte. Langsam stieg er vom Pferd und wandte sich Kajika zu.

„Ich habe schon auf dich gewartet, Amarok." „Hat der Hass deinen Geist so verwirrt?"

„Er ist hellwach, aber deiner anscheinend nicht. Erkennst du nun, dass du nur an meiner Seite für dein Volk kämpfen kannst?"

„Mein Kampf ist ein anderer, als deiner. Was denkst du, wirst du mit deinem Weg erreichen? Du glaubst doch nicht, dass deine Heldentaten am Feuer besungen werden? Man wird sich nur daran erinnern, welches Leid du über deinen Stamm gebracht hast."

Kajika sah zu Amaroks Krieger und zu seinen Pferden. „Da du nicht in den Farben des Krieges in mein Dorf gekommen bist, gehe ich davon aus, dass du dich weiter zum Sklaven der Weißen machen wirst. Aus einem starken Krieger wurde eine kleine wimmernde Maus."

„Du kannst mich nicht beleidigen. Ich habe erkannt, dass wir den Krieg gegen den weißen Mann schon längst verloren haben. Ich brauche meinen Stamm oder mich nicht in den Tod zu schicken, um dem Großen Geist gerecht zu werden. Ich habe erkannt, dass ich nun einen anderen Kampf führen muss. Den Kampf gegen das Vergessen."

„Dann verlasse mein Dorf. Hier werden nur mutige Krieger am Feuer gerne gesehen und keine schwachen Weiber, aber denke daran, du wirst schuld an seinem Tod sein…." Er zeigte auf Adam. „…. In dem Moment, wenn der weiße Mann mein Dorf betreten wird, um uns zu vertreiben, wird er sterben."

„Dann wird es so sein. Ich würde mich gerne von ihm verabschieden. Diesen Wunsch solltest du mir nicht verweigern."

Kajika sah zu einem seiner Krieger und gab ihm den Befehl, Adam zu holen. „Aber ich werde mir euer Gejammer, wie das von zwei Weibern, nicht anhören."

Zwei Krieger hatten Adam an den Armen gepackt und schleuderten ihn dann vor die Füße von Amarok. Adam hustete. Zu trocken war sein Mund und durch den Sturz, hatte er wieder Sand eingeatmet. Die Sonne hatte in den letzten Stunden schon ganze Arbeit geleistet.

„Bringt mir Wasser für ihn." Die Krieger von Kajika sahen Amarok unschlüssig an. „Kajika ist sicher nicht damit einverstanden, wenn er zu früh sterben wird."

Einer der Männer lief zu Kajika, sprach kurz mit ihm und kehrte dann mit einem Beutel mit Wasser zurück. Amarok nahm ihm den Beutel ab und setzte sich dann in den Schneidersitz auf den Boden. Er hatte gesehen, dass Adam am Bein verletzt war und sicher nicht lange stehen konnte. „Wie geht es meinem Chaska?"

Adam richtete sich auf und versuchte eine Stellung zu finden, wie er am besten ohne Schmerzen sitzen konnte. Dann musste er sich wieder vor Husten zusammen krümmen. Seine Stimme war sehr heiser. „Ich komme klar."

Amarok legte den Kopf schief, aber erwiderte nichts auf Adams Antwort. Er kannte ihn zu gut, um zu erkennen, dass er mit den Schmerzen kämpfte. „Trink etwas, Wynono. Dann wird dir das Sprechen auch leichter fallen."

Er reichte Adam den Beutel. „Aber denke daran, nur kleine Schlucke. Du bist zwar ein starker und mutiger Krieger, aber du hast den Magen eines schwachen Weibes."

Adam nahm einen kleinen Schluck und konnte sich, obwohl er sich seiner misslichen Lage sehr bewusst war, ein kleines Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen. Amarok hatte sich seit seiner ersten Visionsreise immer wieder etwas darüber lustig gemacht, dass Adam nicht gerade den stärksten Magen hatte. „Du weißt warum Kajika dich hier in seinem Dorf festhält?"

„Er will, dass du dich schuldig fühlst."

„Ich könnte mit meinen Kriegern in das Dorf kommen und dich befreien."

Adam riss die Augen auf. „Amarok, das wirst du nicht tun. Du musst mir versprechen, dass du zurück in dein Dorf gehst und keiner, nicht einer, es verlässt, bis hier alles vorbei ist."

Kokos Vater sah ihn mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht an. Nur in seinen Augen konnte Adam eine Traurigkeit erkennen. „Das würde deinen sicheren Tod bedeuten."

Adam trank noch etwas. „Ich bin nicht wichtig. Wichtig ist nur, dass ihr im Dorf bleibt. Nur dort seid ihr sicher, da das Land auf dem Papier mir gehört. Die Armee hat kein Recht, euch von dort zu vertreiben, aber mischt du dich in Kajikas irrsinnigen Kampf ein, kann ich euch nicht mehr schützen. Dann ist es egal, wem das Land gehört. Wir haben doch darüber geredet, dass unser Kampf ein anderer ist."

Der Häuptling der Gosiute nickte leicht mit dem Kopf. „Ja, unser Erbe, über das wir geredet haben."

„Wenn du den Weg von Kajika gehst, dann wird sich nach wenigen Wintern keiner mehr an den Stamm der Gosiute erinnern, so wie sich bald auch keiner mehr an den Stamm von Kajika erinnern wird." Atem holte tief Luft. „Amarok, ich werde nicht mehr lange leben, aber du kannst das Erbe weitergeben. Du kannst zeigen, dass es möglich ist, dass der weiße Mann und dein Volk sich dieses Land teilen können…" Er stockte wieder kurz. „…..Winona ist wie ich. Sie trägt die Liebe zu deinem Volk auch in ihrem Herzen. Nimm sie an die Hand. Auch, wenn sie ein Mädchen ist, zeige ihr, was du mir alles gezeigt hast. Bringe ihr deine Kultur näher. Lass sie, wenn sie es will, auch auf eine Reise gehen. Nur so können wir es schaffen, dass auch die nächsten Genrationen das verstehen und sehen, was wir beide schon längst begriffen haben."

Adam schloss die Augen. Sein Gesichts war schmerzverzerrt. Er hatte beim Sprechen vergessen, an seine Hand zu denken und hatte diese dann zur Faust geballt. Sofort floss frisches Blut wieder aus der Wunde.

„Das werde ich tun mein Sohn. Ich werde unseren Kampf weiterführen und dein Name wird mit Stolz am Feuer meines Volkes genannt werden."

„Du musst dir auch keine Sorgen um euer Dorf machen. Wenn ich eins werde mit dem Großen Geist wird auf dem Papier für das Land Hosss Name stehen. Und er wird es auch an den Richtigen weitergeben, bis dein Volk das Recht hat, auch seinen Namen auf das Papier zu schreiben."

Sie sahen sich beide an. Jeder war sich bewusst, wenn nicht noch ein Wunder geschieht, dass sie sich gerade das letzte Mal sehen und sprechen würden. Adams Stimme wurde leiser.

„Amarok…erzählst du meinem Kind, warum ich gestorben bin und warum es für uns…für mich wichtig war? Es soll verstehen, warum ich diesen Weg gewählt habe."

„Das werde ich machen, Wynono. Für deinen Nachkommen wird es eine Ehre sein, deinen Namen zu tragen."

„Und Koko soll nicht traurig sein. Wenn der Große Geist es gut mit uns meint, wird er die Seele wieder zusammen führen und sie wird nicht mehr weinen…." Seine Stimme wurde noch leiser. Sein Blick war schon längst zu Boden gerichtet. „Bridget….." Adam schloss die Augen. Er darf keine Schwäche zeigen. Kajika würde es sofort ausnutzen. „….bitte sage ihr…."

Bevor er weitersprechen konnte, wurde er wieder von dem Krieger Kajikas hochgerissen. Adam sah mit großen Augen zu Amarok. Er konnte nicht weiter reden. Er durfte es nicht. Er musste wieder stark sein. „Ich werde die richtigen Worte finden, Wynono."

Dann wurde Adam zu dem Felsen gebracht und wieder gefesselt. Amarok lief zu seinem Pferd und verließ, ohne noch einmal zu Adam zu schauen, das Dorf.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ben lief ihm Dorf der Gosiute unruhig auf und ab und wartete auf die Rückkehr von Amarok. Kurz zuvor war er aus dem Lager der Armee zurückkehrt, wo er versucht hatte, zu erreichen, dass diese nicht Montag früh in das Dorf von Kajika einrücken würde. Aber alles Flehen und Erklären hatte nicht geholfen. Der befehlshabende Offizier hatte nur mit den Schultern gezuckt und gesagt, dass er nichts für Adam tun könnte. Er könnte keine Rücksicht auf ihn nehmen. Kajika hatte jede friedliche Verhandlung im Vorfeld abgelehnt und nun hatte er den strikten Befehl, den Stamm umzusiedeln und wenn er nicht freiwillig gehen würde, müssten sie Gewalt anwenden. Alles in Ben schrie danach, selber in das Dorf von Kajika zu reiten, um Adam zu holen. Ben hielt die Luft an, als er sah, wie Amarok in das Dorf geritten kam. Dann sackten seine Schultern nach unten, als er feststellen musste, dass sein Sohn nicht dabei war. Er ließ Amarok nicht einmal richtig von seinem Pferd absteigen, da war er schon bei ihm.

„Was ist mit Adam?"

Kokos Vater legte seine Hand auf Bens Schulter und lief an ihm vorbei. Völlig entsetzt und mit geschocktem Blick folgte Ben ihm. Amarok setzte sich vor sein Tipi und schloss die Augen. Ben stand vor ihm und wusste nicht, was er sagen oder machen sollte.

„Ben, setze dich zu mir. Ich werde nicht mit dir reden, wenn du weiter hier im Dorf herum rennst wie ein wild gewordener Büffel." Ben stemmte die Hände in die Hüfte und sah zu Hoss, der ihm aber mit den Händen zeigte, dass er Platz nehmen sollte. Laut schnaufend setzte sich Ben zu Amarok.

„Wynono lebt."

Erleichtert atmeten Ben und Hoss aus. „Wie können wir ihm helfen und befreien?"

Der Häuptling der Gosiute öffnete die Augen. „Wir werden mit dem Großen Geist sprechen und ihn bitten, dass er ihn nicht lange leiden lässt."

Kein Laut kam aus Bens Mund, als er ihn öffnete. Zu fassungslos war er über das Gehörte. Er schaute zu Hoss in der Hoffnung, dass er den Indianer nur missverstanden hatte, aber da sein Sohn so gut wie keine Farbe im Gesicht hatte, zeigte ihm, dass er alles richtig verstanden hatte. „Amarok, sagst du mir gerade, ich soll einfach abwarten, bis Adam tot ist?"

„Das ist der Wunsch von deinem Sohn. Er hat erkannt, dass es etwas gibt, das wichtiger ist, als sein Leben."

Blitzschnell war Ben auf den Beinen. „Das ist nicht wahr. Er würde so etwas nicht sagen. Adam würde nie den Tod wählen. Nicht jetzt."

Hoss war an seine Seite getreten und hielt ihn am Arm fest. „Pa, bitte beruhige dich."

Flehend sah Ben ihn an. „Dein Bruder würde doch so etwas nicht sagen. Jetzt, wo Bridget bei ihm ist….er Vater wird…."

Ben sah wieder zu Kokos Vater. Seine Stimme war sehr kraftlos. „Amarok, warum sollte mein Sohn so etwas sagen?"

Der Häuptling hob den Kopf und schaute ihn mit festem Blick an. „Weil dein Sohn mehr Liebe zu meinem Volk in seinem Herzen trägt, als es Kajika wahrscheinlich je hatte."

Ben drehte sich von dem Indianer weg. Zu sehr musste er sich beherrschen, jetzt keine unbedachten Worte über die Indianer und seinen Sohn zu sagen. Er hatte es versucht. Die ganzen letzten Monate hatte er es versucht, aber wieder war es für ihn nicht zu begreifen, wie sehr Adam für die Indianer lebte, dass er sogar bereit war, für sie zu sterben. Sein Rücken versteifte sich, als er dort eine Hand spürte.

„Ben….." Aponi stand hinter ihm. „….Wynono weiß, wenn Amarok mit seinen Kriegern in das Dorf von Kajika reiten würde, dass es zu einer blutigen Auseinandersetzung kommt und es würde nicht lange dauern und die Armee würde auch hierher kommen und behaupten, sie müssen einen Indianeraufstand beenden. Du weißt, was das für die Gosiute bedeuten würde. Meinst du, Wynono könnte damit leben, dass zwei Stämme ihre Heimat verlassen müssen und viele ihr Leben dabei verlieren, nur damit er leben kann?"

„Aponi, ich kann doch nicht einfach warten und nichts tun."

Amaroks Frau berührte ihn noch immer und nickte mit dem Kopf. „Doch, Ben. Es gibt keine andere Möglichkeit. Kehre nach Hause zurück. Deine Familie braucht dich jetzt. Bridget braucht euch alle in diesen Stunden. Die Gosiute werden, bis die schweren Stunden zu Ende sind, die Trommeln schlagen, um Wynono den Übergang leicht zu machen und Amarok wird versuchen, mit dem Großen Geist zu sprechen und wer weiß…..vielleicht wird er Wynono einen Weg zeigen, weil es für ihn noch nicht die Zeit ist, diese Welt zu verlassen. Es liegt nicht mehr in unseren Händen."

„Aponi…."

Ihre Stimme war nun energisch, aber ihre Augen waren sanft. „Nein, Ben. Kehre am Montag zu uns zurück und dann werden wir sehen, was mit Wynono ist"

„Komm Pa, ich reite mit dir zur Ponderosa."

Hoss musste seinen Vater förmlich zu den Pferden ziehen. Auch wenn er ebenfalls am liebsten in das Dorf von Kajika reiten würde, wusste er, dass es reiner Selbstmord wäre. Sie müssten nun alle versuchen, bis Montag die Ruhe zu bewahren.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Adam wußte nicht, wann er mit dem Zittern aufgehört hatte. Es hatte nicht lange gedauert. Als die Sonne hinter den Bergen verschwunden war, fing er an zu frieren. Zu sehr war er von der Sonne aufgeheizt gewesen. Jetzt spürte er die Wärme von seiner Wunde am Bein und auch wenn er wusste, dass sie dabei war, sich richtig zu entzünden, war er froh über dieses wärmende Gefühl. Er schaute in die Sterne und fragte sich, ob auch Bridget gerade in den Himmel sah. Sofort schloss er die Augen. Er hatte sich doch fest vorgenommen, nicht an sie zu denken. Er musste doch stark bleiben. So holte er tief Luft und schluckte den Schmerz hinunter. Nun musste er seinem Vater doch noch dankbar sein, dass er das von ihm in seiner Kindheit immer wieder verlangt hatte. So fiel es ihm leichter, seine Gefühle in den Hintergrund treten zu lassen. Er wollte gerade versuchen, sich seiner inneren Stille hinzugeben, um so Kraft für den nächsten Tag zu schöpfen, als er ein Geräusch neben sich vernahm. Adam öffnete die Augen und sah sich um. Vor ihm stand ein kleines Indianermädchen, das kaum älter als Winona war. Er versuchte sie anzulächeln.

„Hallo"

Seine Stimme klang wieder sehr rau, da er, nachdem Amarok das Dorf verlassen hatte, nichts mehr zu trinken bekommen hatte. Das Mädchen legte den Kopf schief.

„Du bist nicht schuld."

Adam musste wieder husten, um weiter sprechen zu können. „Woran soll ich schuld sein?"

„Dass Amarok kein starker Krieger mehr ist."

„Er ist ein weiser und mutiger Häuptling."

Das Mädchen schaute zu einem Felsvorsprung, hinter dem ein kleiner Junge vorschaute. „Das ist Chesmu, mein Bruder. Mein Name ist Aiyana."

Adam überlegte kurz. „Warst du nicht hin und wieder im Dorf der Gosiute und hast mit Winona gespielt?"

Sie nickte. „Mein Vater hat viel mit Amarok gesprochen."

„Ist er ein Freund von dem Häuptling der Gosiute?"

„Ja, das war er."

„War?"

Das Mädchen sah wieder zu seinem Bruder, der noch immer bei den Felsen stand. „Er ist tot."

Adam blickte kurz zu den Sternen. „Das tut mir leid."

„Kajika hat ihn getötet, weil er mit uns in das Dorf der Gosiute ziehen wollte."

Mit Entsetzen schaute Adam zu dem Feuer in der Mitte des Lagers, an dem Kajika mit seinen Kriegern saß. Der Indianer musste seinen Verstand verloren haben, anders konnte Adam sich sein Verhalten nicht erklären. Auch wenn er den Hass, den er auf die Politik seines Landes hatte, nachvollziehen kann, konnte er aber nicht verstehen, dass er im Namen seiner Wut jemanden tötet, nur weil dieser eine andere Meinung vertrat. Kajika hob im selben Moment den Kopf und sah in seine Richtung. Dann stand er auf und kam zu ihm an den Felsen. Er legte seinen Arm um Aiyana.

„Und, siehst du es in seinen Augen, wie böse er ist? Da ist keine Liebe und Verständnis für unser Volk. Deine Eltern haben auf den Falschen gehört. Sie haben sich beeinflussen lassen von den Lügen des weißen Mannes, wie auch Amarok. Er wird über uns lachen, wenn die Soldaten in unser Dorf kommen werden, um uns zu töten. Deine Eltern könnten an deiner Seite sein, wenn du ehrenvoll in die glücklichen Jagdgründe gehst, aber er ist schuld, dass sie tot sind. Er und seine Lügen."

Die ganze Zeit hatte er Adam in die Augen gesehen. „Komm jetzt mit deinem Bruder zu mir an das Feuer. Es wird eine kühle Nacht. Ich habe mit dir noch etwas zu besprechen."

Aiyana sah wieder zu Adam. „Und er? Wird er nicht auch frieren?"

Kajika zog das Mädchen an der Schulter mit sich. „Er ist es nicht wert, das er sich an das wärmende Feuer setzten darf."

Chesmu und seine Schwester gingen mit Kajika zu den andern an das Feuer, aber kurz davor schaute sie über ihre Schulter nochmals zu Adam. Dieser lehnte den Kopf wieder zurück an den Stein und versuchte, nicht daran zu denken, dass am Montag sicher nicht nur die Krieger im Dorf sterben werden. Kajika hatte es eben gesagt. Für die Befriedigung seines Hasses war er anscheinend auch bereit, die Kinder im Dorf zu opfern. Adam blickte wieder in die Sterne. Wenn ihm nur etwas einfallen würde, wie er das Schicksal des Stammes verändern könnte.

Adam dachte, sein Herz setzte aus, als ihm eiskaltes Wasser in das Gesicht geschüttet wurde. So wie es aussah, hatte die Müdigkeit ihn doch noch übermannt. Die Wunde am Bein hatte sich weiter entzündet. Im Laufe der Nacht hatte er starken Schüttelfrost bekommen und die Schmerzen im Bein hatten sich verstärkt. Auch jetzt fühlte er, dass er Fieber hatte. Seine Fesseln wurden gelöst und hätten die Krieger ihn nicht festgehalten, wäre er sofort zu Boden gesackt.

„Und hast du jetzt Angst?"

Adam holte tief Luft und stellte sich gerade hin und sah Kajika weiter mit festem Blick an. „Du wirst sie noch bekommen. Wie jeder andere weiße Schwächling vor dir auch."

Der Häuptling kam etwas dichter an Adam heran. „Ich will mir ja nicht sagen lassen, dass ich unsere Gefangenen nicht gut behandle. Deswegen kannst du dich am Fluss waschen und etwas essen und trinken."

Die zwei Indianer brachten ihn zum Wasser, aber wie schon am Tag davor, ließen sie ihn einfach nur los und gaben ihm dann noch einen kräftigen Schubs. Adam lag noch eine Weile auf dem Bauch, bis die Schmerzen im Bein und in der Hand nachließen.

Etwas später lag er auf dem Rücken und versuchte, ruhig zu atmen. Zu anstrengend waren die letzten Minuten gewesen. Jede Bewegung hatte ihm wieder eine neue Welle von Schmerzen verursacht. Adam drehte den Kopf zur Seite, als er aus dem Augenwinkel sah, wie sich Aiyana neben ihn setzte. „Ich soll dir etwas zum Essen geben."

Adam ließ den Kopf wieder auf die Wiese sinken. „Danke, aber ich habe keinen Hunger."

„Du musst essen. Sonst hast du keine Kraft."

Er lachte leicht. Sollte er ihr sagen, dass er keine Kraft mehr brauchte, weil sie morgen um diese Zeit alle tot sein werden.

„Kajika will, dass ich dich morgen töte, weil du schuld am Tod meiner Eltern bist."

Adam legte den Kopf auf die Seite und sah sie erschüttert an und fragte sich, wie krank der Häuptling sein muss.

„Nur so kann auch ich in die glücklichen Jagdgründe kommen."

„Jeder von uns wird dorthin kommen. Dafür musst du nicht mich oder einen anderen töten."

„Meine Mutter hat gesagt, der Geist von Kajika hat den richtigen Weg des Lebens verlassen."

Übelkeit stieg in Adam empor. Er wusste nicht, ob es an seinen Verletzungen lag, oder an der Vorstellung, was Kajika seinem Stamm antat.

„Deine Eltern waren sehr weise und es schmerzt mein Herzen, zu hören, dass sie sterben mussten, nur weil sie eine andere Sicht auf die Dinge hatten, als euer Häuptling."

„Hier iss. Du brauchst Kraft, wenn der Große Geist einen anderen Weg für dich hat."

Adam drehte sich auf die Seite und nahm ihr die Schüssel ab. „Das solltest du nicht vor Kajika sagen."

„Kajika ist blind und taub vor Hass auf den weißen Mann. Meine Mutter hat mir gesagt, dass er damit unrecht hat. So wie du und Winona soll es noch mehr geben, die uns verstehen."

Adam musste schwer kämpfen, seine Emotionen in den Hintergrund treten zu lassen. Da hatte ein kleines Mädchen mehr Einsicht und Verstand als Kajika. Ein Schatten fiel auf sie beide. Adam hob den Kopf leicht an und sah in das Gesicht von Kajika. „Wie ich sehe, verstehst du dich mit deinem Schicksal sehr gut."

Er widerstand der Versuchung, die Augen zu schließen als er wieder gepackt und zu den Felsen gebracht wurde und das Pochen in seinem Bein wieder stärker wurde. Erst als ihn die Sonne blendete, kniff er die Augen zusammen. „Was ist? Willst du nicht die letzten Sonnenstrahlen in deinem erbärmlichen Leben genießen?"

„Die Frage ist, wer von uns beiden erbärmlich ist. Ich brauche keine Kinder, die für mich töten."

Selten hatte Adam einen Indianer so laut lachen gehört. „Oh, ich könnte auch einem meiner Krieger die Aufgabe geben, aber deine Geduld und Liebe zu Kindern ist nicht nur im Dorf der Gosiute bekannt. Da ist wahrscheinlich das Einzige, was du mit meinem Volk gemeinsam hast und was dich von den anderen Weißen unterscheidet. Deswegen dachte ich mir, was für ein schöneres letztes Bild es für dich geben kann. Du siehst in die Augen eines Kindes, wenn der Tod über dich kommt."

„Geht es dir überhaupt noch um das Wohl deines Stamms? Willst du dich nicht nur an Amarok rächen, dass er nicht an deiner Seite ist? Aber er wird davon nichts mitbekommen, wie ich sterbe."

Adams Kopf schlug hart gegen den Stein, als Kajika ihn wieder den Unterarm gegen den Hals drückte. „Ich denke nur an das Wohl meines Stammes, von meinem Volk. Aber das wirst du nie verstehen." Er sah Adam tief in die Augen. „Hast du jetzt Angst? Angst, durch die Hand eines Kindes zu sterben?"

„Der Tod, egal wie, kann mich nicht ängstigen."

Das Blut vermischte sich mit seinem Speichel, als er sich so stark auf die Wange biss, um nicht zu schreien, als Kajika das Messer erneut in seine Hand stach. Er zog es raus, um es jedoch gleich wieder reinzurammen. „Du bist nicht so stark wie wir. Komm, schreie und ich erlöse dich. Bleib ruhig und du wirst weiter leiden."

Nachdem Kajika mehrmals immer wieder zugestochen hatte und Adam immer noch keinen Ton von sich gab, ließ er von ihm ab. „Du wirst noch schreien, bis die Sonne das nächsten Mal über den Berg erscheint."

Erst als der Indianer von ihm weglief, schloss Adam die Augen. Seine Atmung wurde schneller und er kämpfte mit sich, den Schmerzen, seiner Wut und den Tränen.

Schon bald hatte er jedes Zeitgefühl verloren und erst, als der erste Pfeil ihn traf, öffnete er wieder die Augen, um sie doch gleich wieder zu schließen. Nicht nur die Sonne schien so stark in seine Augen, auch das Bild vor sich wollte er nicht sehen. Kajika stand mit mehreren Kindern vor ihm und sie schossen mit Pfeilen auf ihn. Es waren aber nur Pfeile, wie sie auch Riccardo benutzte. Sie drangen nicht tief ein, aber sie waren sehr schmerzhaft und nicht die Kinder zogen sie wieder heraus, sondern es war Kajika und jedes Mal fragte er ihn, ob er nicht endlich schreien will.

Am Abend brachte Aiyana ihm wieder etwas zu essen und zu trinken, aber dieses Mal nahm er nur einige Schlucke aus dem Beutel. Zum essen fehlte ihm die Kraft.

„Hasst du uns jetzt?"

Müde sah er zu dem Indianermädchen. „Nein."

„Aber wir sind doch gemein zu dir."

„Nein….nicht ihr…nur Kajika."

Sie sah wieder zu ihrem Bruder. „Chesmu hat Angst vor Kajika."

Adam schaute zu dem kleinen Jungen. „Ihr solltet keine Angst….. kennen….." Er war so müde. „…zu…..jung."

„Ruh dich aus. Du brauchst die Kraft."

Er lächelte leicht. als sie ihren Bruder an die Hand nahm und fort ging. Wozu brauchte er noch Kraft. Wenn er die Nacht einigermaßen überstehen würde, würde es nicht mehr lange dauern, bis die Soldaten im Dorf erscheinen würden. Adam fing wieder an zu zittern und das Fieber stieg erneut an.

Die letzte Nacht vor dem Angriff wurde mit viel Gesang und Trommeln begleitet. Das Blut in Adams Ohren rauschte immer lauter. Schon lange schaffte er es nicht mehr, Kraft aus der inneren Stille zu schöpfen. Irgendwann stellte er fest, dass die Geräusche in seinen Ohren nachließen und er auch das Trommeln nicht mehr wahr nahm. Vorsichtig öffnete er die Augen und musste mehrmals blinzeln. Vor ihm stand ziemlich verschwommen Amarok. Adam schnappte nach Luft.

„Was…du sollst nicht hier…."

„Weißt du noch, was ich dir über den Tod gesagt habe?"

Adam nickte nur mit dem Kopf.

„Dann musst du dich entscheiden, ob du den Tod nun an deiner Seite akzeptieren willst oder ihm sagst, du bist noch nicht bereit für den Großen Geist."

„Entscheiden…wie…"

Er schloss und öffnete immer wieder die Augen, aber das Bild vor ihm wurde nicht klarer.

„Du bist stark….stärker als mancher meiner Krieger und dein Weg muss noch nicht hier enden, aber du musst weiter an dich glauben. Du bist nicht alleine, wenn du weiter gehen willst. Dein Schutzgeist wird immer bei dir sein."

Als Adam das nächste Mal die Augen öffnete, war Amarok nicht mehr da und das Rauschen und das Trommeln wurde wieder lauter. Er zuckte zusammen, als jemand die Fesseln an seinem Handgelenk durchschnitt.

„Aiyana was machst du?"

Hektisch ließ er seine Augen durch das Dorf wandern. Bis jetzt hatte keiner gemerkt, was gerade vor sich ging. Er rührte sich nicht und nahm auch die Arme nicht herunter, als Aiyana auch die Fesseln an der anderen Hand löste.

„Hast du genug Kraft?"

So richtig glaubte Adam nicht daran, dass er weit kommen würde, aber besser jetzt zu sterben, als morgen früh durch Aiyana oder Kajika.

„Aiyana nimm deinen Bruder und versteckt euch in den Bergen. Wenn alles vorbei ist, wird dich Amarok in seinem Stamm aufnehmen. Bleibt nicht hier im Dorf, wenn die Soldaten kommen. Bitte.."

„Du hast Kraft. Geh."

Aiyana sah ihn nochmals an und ließ ihn stehen. Adam überlegte, ob er nach ihr rufen sollte, um sie mitzunehmen, aber dann schüttelte er den Kopf. Er würde sicher nicht weit kommen und dann würde Kajika sie sicher gleich zur Strafe töten. So hatte sie eventuell doch noch eine Chance, zu entkommen. Vorsichtig ließ er seinen Blick nochmals durch das Dorf wandern. Wenn er es bis zu dem Abhang schaffen würde, könnte er eventuell versuchen, herunter zu klettern…weiter wollte er nicht denken. Er konnte schon froh sein, wenn er es mit seinen Wunden bis zum Abhang schaffen würde. Er wartete noch mehrere Minuten. Dann ein letzter Blick und er stieß sich ab und humpelte los. Er mobilisierte seine letzten Kraftreserven und hatte den Rand des Abhanges erreicht, als er ein Brüllen hörte. Er sah kurz über seine Schulter. Einer der Krieger hatte seine Flucht entdeckt und richtete den Bogen auf ihn. Schnell wanderten seine Augen über den Abgrund, aber er konnte nicht sehen, wo er am besten hinunter steigen konnte und dann spürte er schon, wie der Pfeil ihn unter dem Schulterblatt traf. Wild ruderte er mit den Armen und stürzte nach vorne in die Dunkelheit. Die Ironie war, dass Kajika recht behalten hatte. Noch vor Sonnenaufgang hallte sein Schrei durch das Dorf. Er konnte es nicht verhindern. Als er das erste Mal gegen die Steinwand prallte, spürte er nicht nur, wie die Knochen brachen. Er hörte es auch. Noch zweimal stieß er gegen die Wand, bevor er auf dem Boden aufschlug. Stöhnend und wimmernd blieb er auf dem Rücken liegen. Er wusste nicht, ob er seinem Schutzgeist nun danken sollte, dass er diesen Sturz überlebt hatte. Dann wurden seine Augen groß, als er eine Hand auf seinem Mund spürte. Sein Blick wanderte zur Seite und seine Augen wurden noch größer, als er Aiyana und ihren Bruder sah. Sie legte ihre Finger auf die Lippen und zeigte dann auf eine kleine Höhle, nur wenige Meter von ihm entfernt. Nur ganz leicht nickte er mit dem Kopf. Sie steckte ihm ein Tuch in den Mund, weil sie ahnte, dass er schreien würde, wenn er versuchte, in die Höhle zu kommen. Bevor er probierte, irgendwie die wenigen Meter zu schaffen, legte sie ihre Hand auf seine Brust, so dass er in der Bewegung verharrte. Mit einem kleinen Lächeln zog sie ihm seine wieder in Ordnung gebrachte Kette über den Kopf. Er hoffte, dass sie seinen dankbaren Blick sehen konnte. Dann biss er so kräftig, wie er konnte, auf das Tuch und zog und schob sich die wenigen Meter zu dem Versteck. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit lag er dann in der kleinen Höhle. Er war schweißgebadet. Sein Herz raste und er kämpfte mit seiner Übelkeit, und dass er nicht bewusstlos wurde. Aiyana verließ noch einmal ihr Versteck und kehrte gerade rechtzeitig zurück, als er Kajika rufen hörte das sie Fackeln besorgen sollen. Das Indianermädchen hatte noch etwas Gestrüpp vor die Öffnung gezogen und dann lehnten sie und ihr Bruder sich an ihn an.

Es schien schon, dass die Stimme der Indianer immer näher an ihrem Versteck herankamen, als sie das Signal zum Sammeln der Soldaten hörten. Danach war es kurz still und dann gab Kajika den Befehl, dass sie alle ins Dorf zurück kommen sollen. Es war gespenstisch ruhig danach und Adam fragte sich, ob Kajika doch noch seine Meinung geändert hatte und mit den Soldaten verhandelte, aber dann zuckten sie alle drei zusammen, als der erste Schuss fiel. Beide Kinder vergruben ihre Gesichter an seiner Brust. Er hielt die Luft an, als er versuchte, die Arme um sie zu legen um sie beide zu beschützen. Er durfte jetzt nicht das Bewusstsein verlieren,. Sie brauchten ihn jetzt. Zuerst waren die lauten Schreie der Krieger zu hören, aber bald wurden diese durch das ängstlichen Kreischen der Frauen und Kinder aus dem Dorf übertönt. Adam spürte die Tränen von Aiyana und Chesmu auf seiner Haut, die sich aber schon bald mit seinen vermischten.

Er hielt sie immer noch fest, als es schon lange still war. Sie trauten sich nicht, sich zu bewegen und er wusste nicht, was er machen sollte. Er konnte Aiyana nicht in das Dorf schicken. Er wusste doch nicht, wer sich jetzt dort oben befand und wie die Soldaten reagieren würden, wenn ein Indianermädchen vor ihnen steht. Konnte er es schon wagen, sie zu Amarok laufen zu lassen? Dann, als es schon wieder langsam dunkel wurde, hörte er eine vertraute Stimme, die seinen Namen rief.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-

Ben und Hoss erreichten das Dorf von Kajika oder das was davon übrig geblieben war. Sie befanden sich noch am Rand, als sie von einem der Soldaten aufgehalten wurden. Bevor Ben etwas sagen konnte, erschien der kommandierende Offizier, mit dem er zwei Tage zuvor gesprochen hatte.

„Wo ist mein Sohn?"

Ben stieß den Soldaten zur Seite und lief dem Offizier entgegen.

„Mr. Cartwright, ihr Sohn ist nicht hier."

„Er muss hier sein. Ich will mit einem von den Indianern sprechen."

Der Soldat lachte. „Das ist nicht möglich, weil keiner mehr lebt."

Ben schaute zu Hoss und dann konnte er seine Erschütterung nicht verbergen. „Sie wollen mir doch nicht sagen, dass sie alle getötet haben?"

Der Offizier verschränkte die Arme. „Wir hatten keine andere Wahl. Sie haben uns angegriffen."

Nun trat Hoss einen Schritt vor. Seine Stimme war tief und voller Zorn. „Sie mussten sich gegen Frauen und Kinder verteidigen?"

Abwertend ließ der Mann die Arme sinken. „Ach, kommen sie doch, Mr. Cartwright. Seien sie doch froh, dass wir sie von dem Pack befreit haben. Wer weiß, was die mit ihrem Sohn gemacht haben. Denn im Dorf war er nicht."

Mit der Hand hielt Ben Hoss zurück, als dieser sich in seinem Zorn auf den Offizier stürzen wollte. „Ich werde mich an die geeigneten Stellen wenden und hiervon berichten. Sie sollten die Indianer umsiedeln und nicht töten."

„Ich habe nur Befehle ausgeführt und jetzt verschwinden sie von hier, Cartwright. Sie befinden sich nicht auf ihrem Land."

Ben fasste Hoss am Arm und verließ mit ihm das Dorf aber nur um zu warten, bis die Soldaten alle Indianer vergraben und das Dorf verlassen hatten. Dann kehrten sie mit Amarok, den Schamanen und einigen Kriegern der Gosiute zurück, um nach Adam zu suchen. Mehrmals riefen sie seinen Namen und Ben und Hoss standen an einem Hang und hatten die Hoffnung schon aufgegeben Adam lebend zu finden, als Hoss seinem Vater gegen den Arm stieß.

„Pa…..sieh…"

Ein Indianermädchen kam den Hang hoch gelaufen und sie lief direkt auf Hoss zu. Nahm ihn an die Hand und zog ihn mit sich.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Adam lag auf dem Boden vor der kleinen Höhle und seine Augen wanderten immer wieder von links nach rechts. Sein Verstand wollte noch nicht richtig wahrhaben, dass sie gerettet und am Leben waren. Auf der einen Seite kniete sein Vater und sprach beruhigende Worte zu ihm auf der anderen Seite war der Schamane aus dem Dorf der Gosiute und betrachtete seine Verletzungen.

„Wynono, ich weiß du kennst die Kraft der Blätter und ich weiß auch, dass du sie sonst nicht nimmst, aber du solltest es heute tun. Du warst viele Stunden stark, aber es wird für dich dadurch leichter, wenn wir dich jetzt nach Hause bringen wollen."

Adams Blick wanderte zu Aiyana und Chesmu, die bei Hoss standen und ihn besorgt ansahen.

„Hoss…"

„Adam, versuch nicht zu reden. „

Ben legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter, aber Adam schüttelte vorsichtig den Kopf.

„Hoss…beschütz sie…..ich….ich..keine Kraft…"

Adam konnte nicht mehr weiter reden. Zu groß waren die Schmerzen. Er drehte den Kopf zum Schamanen und nahm die Blätter in den Mund und als er diese kaute, sah er zu Hoss, der ihn zunickte und den Mund bewegte, aber schon zeigten die Kräuter ihre Wirkung und Adam nahm die Geräusche, die ihn umgaben, schon nicht mehr wahr. Es dauerte nicht lange und die wohltuende Dunkelheit überkam ihn.


	72. Chapter 72

Ben schaute über die Schulter und sah mit einem besorgten Blick auf seinen Sohn, der auf der Ladefläche vom Wagen lag. Während Hoss den Wagen von der Ponderosa geholt hatte, haben sie Adam am Fluss den ganzen Dreck abgewaschen und ihn dann in Decken aus dem Dorf gewickelt, die einer der Krieger geholt hatte. Ben wollte seinem Sohn eigentlich nicht das kalte Wasser antun, aber der Schamane und Amarok haben ihm gesagt, dass es für Adam besser wäre, es gleich zu machen, so lange die Wirkung der Blätter anhält, um ihm so unnötige Schmerzen zu ersparen. Die Krieger hatten im Nu auch eine Trage gebaut, auf der sie Adam festbanden, so dass der Weg zur Ranch einigermaßen erträglich für ihn wäre, wenn er aufwachen sollte, was bis jetzt zum Glück nicht der Fall gewesen ist.

Nicht mehr lange und sie würden endlich die Ponderosa erreichen, und er brauchte nur noch zu hoffen, dass Paul in der Stadt ist und so schnell zu ihnen heraus kommen könnte. Verwundert sah er dann zu Hoss, der nicht weiter zur Ponderosa fuhr, sondern zu Adams Haus. „Hoss, was machst du? Wir wollen ihn nach Hause bringen."

Sein Sohn sah ihn nicht an. „Das mache ich doch, Pa."

Ben packte ihn am Arm. „Das ist aber nicht der Weg zur Ponderosa."

Nun schaute Hoss ihn von der Seite an. „Pa, die Ponderosa ist nicht mehr sein Zuhause."

„Das ist doch Unsinn. Du kehrst jetzt um und fährst nach Hause, dort können wir uns dann um ihn kümmern."

„Nein, Pa. Ich fahre ihn zu seinem Haus und zu Bridget. Ich bin mir sicher, wenn er aufwacht, will er nicht in seinem alten Zimmer liegen und nach den zwei Tagen braucht er auch den Blick auf seine Berge. Wer weiß, wann er wieder zu ihnen gehen kann."

Ben atmete laut aus. „Seine Berge können ihm jetzt auch nicht helfen. Er sollte je…"

Die Augenbrauen von Ben gingen in die Höhe, als Hoss ihn erbost ansah und seine Stimme etwas lauter war. „Pa. Ich werde ihn nach Hause bringen. Du bist nicht mehr verantwortlich für ihn und ich weiß genau, was er jetzt braucht."

Ziemlich sprachlos sah Ben zu Hoss und dann wieder zu Adam. So erreichten sie sein Haus, ohne dass sie ein weiteres Wort noch miteinander gesprochen haben. Der Wagen stand noch nicht einmal richtig, da kamen Emillia und Bridget schon aus dem Haus gelaufen. Hoss und Amarok wollten gerade die Trage aus dem Wagen ziehen, als Bridget ihren Schwager am Arm festhielt. „Wartet."

Sie stellte sich an die Seite der Trage. Ganz vorsichtig berührte sie das Gesicht von Adam, strich ihm dann durch das Haar und kämpfte mit den Tränen, aber sie hatte sich vorgenommen, stark zu sein. Sie hatte sich für das Leben hier im Westen entschieden und so wollte sie nicht bei ihrer ersten schweren Prüfung gleich zusammenbrechen. Sie holte tief Luft und gab Hoss mit einem Kopfnicken zu verstehen, dass sie ihn nun hineintragen konnten. Gerade wollte sie den Männern folgen, als sie verwundert auf die zwei Kinder sah, die auch auf der Ladefläche saßen. Sie schaute sich um, aber die Männer und der Schamane waren bereits im Haus verschwunden und so sahen sich Emillia und sie etwas hilflos an. Dann jedoch hielt sie den Kindern die Hand hin. „Wollt ihr nicht absteigen und mit ins Haus kommen? Dort ist es wärmer?"

Aiyana legte den Kopf schief und sah von Bridget zu Emillia. Dann nahm sie ihren Bruder an die Hand und kletterte vom Wagen und lief mit den beiden Frauen in das Haus. „Maman kannst du bitte für die Kinder etwas Warmes zu trinken machen und eine Kleinigkeit zu essen. Sie sehen auch sehr geschafft aus."

Bridget führte die Kinder in das Wohnzimmer zu dem Sofa vor dem Kamin und gab jedem eine kleine Decke. Ihr Kopf ging zur Treppe, als Amarok und Hoss wieder herunter kamen. Sofort wollte Ben die Stufen hochlaufen, als Hoss ihn aufhielt. „Pa, der Schamane ist jetzt bei ihm. Er wird uns sagen, wann wir zu Adam können."

Deutlich konnte jeder hören, wie Clement ausatmete und somit seinen Unmut über die Situation äußerte. Amarok sah ihn nur kurz an und stellte sich an das große Fenster und schaute auf die Berge. Auch Ben konnte mit seinem Gesichtsausdruck nicht verbergen, was er darüber dachte, dass der Medizinmann der Gosiute jetzt oben bei seinem Sohn war.

„Hoss, was ist mit den Kindern? Warum habt ihr sie mitgebracht."

Bridget ließ sich nicht von Ben und ihrem Vater aus der Ruhe bringen. Es hätte jetzt auch keinen Sinn gemacht, mit den beiden zu diskutieren. Adams Bruder steckte seine Hände in die Hosentasche und lief vor den Kamin. Mit traurigem Blick sah er zu Chesmu und Aiyana auf der Couch. Inzwischen war Cholette mit einem Tee und kleinen Broten aus der Küche zurück und reichte sie den Kindern. „Sie haben mit uns noch nicht viel geredet, aber so wie es aussieht, haben sie Adam geholfen oder er ihnen. So genau wissen wir es nicht. Nur, das Adam gesagt hat, ich soll auf sie aufpassen."

Mit krauser Stirn sah Bridget zu den Kindern und dann wieder zu Hoss. „Warum habt ihr sie nicht bei den Indianern gelassen. Soweit konnten sie doch mit den Soldaten noch nicht gekommen sein."

Hoss schaute auf seine Füße. Als er den Wagen geholt hatte, hat er Adams Frau und den anderen nicht erzählt, was im Dorf passiert ist. Er hat nur gesagt, dass sie Adam gefunden haben und ihn gleich nach Hause bringen werden. „Die Soldaten haben keinen mitgenommen."

„Aber Hoss…" Nun war Emillia auch zum Kamin gekommen. „…warum habt ihr sie dann nicht im Dorf gelassen?"

„Der weiße Mann hat sie alle getötet. Die zwei sind die einzigen die verschont geblieben sind, weil sie bei Wynono waren."

Amarok hatte sich kurz umgedreht. Seine dunkle Stimme hallte noch in der Luft, als er schon wieder aus dem Fenster sah. Bridget hatte ihre Hand auf den Mund gelegt und sah die anderen an, die genauso von dieser Nachricht erschüttert waren. Ganz langsam nahm sie die Hand herunter und ihre Lippen formten das Wort… alle….dabei sah sie zu Hoss. Dieser nickte und blickte die Kinder an, die mit müden Augen am Brot knabberten. Bridget drehte sich zur Couch und hockte sich vor den Kindern hin. „Ihr seht sehr müde aus. Ich denke, ihr solltet nachdem Essen versuchen, etwas zu schlafen."

„Das denke ich auch….." Ben stand nun auch am Sofa. „…Hoss, du solltest sie am besten in das Dorf der Gosiute bringen, wenn Amarok nichts dagegen hat."

Der Häuptling hatte sich wieder den anderen zugewandt. „Nein. ich habe nichts dagegen. Ihr Vater war immer gerne bei uns am Feuer gesehen."

Chesmu schaute die Erwachsenen mit großen Augen an und rückte dann näher an seine Schwester heran. Bridget legte eine Hand auf sein Bein. „Hast du Angst, nach draußen in das Dunkle zu gehen?"

Der Junge klammerte sich nun an den Arm von Aiyana. „Ihr könnt aber verstehen, was wir sprechen, oder nicht?"

„Das können wir. Unsere Eltern haben uns die Sprache des weißen Mannes beigebracht, aber mein Bruder redet nur noch mit mir, seit Kajika sie aus dem Tipi geholt hat."

Bridget wollte nicht fragen, was sie damit meinte. Man sah es den beiden an, dass anscheinend nicht nur Adam schwere Stunden hinter sich hatte, sondern auch die beiden Kinder. „Dann solltet ihr jetzt mit Amarok mitgehen und morgen sehen wir dann, wie es weiter geht."

„Hiyá.."

Chesmu sah seine Schwester bettelnd an, um dann wieder Bridget anzuschauen. „Yathípi čha léna waúŋ kte."

„Ich kann nur ganz wenige Wörter eurer Sprache. Ich spreche sie noch nicht so wie Ad…Wynono."

Aiyana sah wieder die Treppe hoch. Auch hier unten konnte man leise die Stimme des Schamanen hören, wie er im Zimmer von Adam den Großen Geist um Unterstützung bat für seine Arbeit und der Heilung von Adam. „Mein Bruder möchte nicht mehr in einem Tipi schlafen. Er hat Angst."

„Aiyana, es ist aber kein einfacher Weg, den dein Bruder gehen möchte."

Das Mädchen sah Amarok an, der nun neben ihr stand. „Sie haben gesagt er ist ein Freund."

„Ja, dein Vater und deine Mutter waren sehr weise und haben auch den neuen, schweren Weg gesehen, aber ich denke, ihr seid noch sehr jung, um ihn auch zu begreifen. Wir sollten, wenn der Tag die Nacht besiegt hat, noch einmal darüber reden."

„Amarok worum was geht es hier gerade?"

Bridget hatte sich erhoben und sah den Freund ihres Mannes verwundert an.

„Was Aiyana gesagt hat. Chesmu möchte nicht mehr in einem Tipi schlafen."

Ganz langsam nickte Bridget, verständlich. „Emillia, würdest du mir helfen, oben ein Zimmer zurecht zu machen."

„BRIDGET…"

„Papa, du hältst dich da raus."

Sie reichte wieder Aiyana und Chesmu die Hand. Dieser jedoch streckte ihr die Arme entgegen und ohne weiter nachzudenken, hob sie ihn hoch, nahm dann die Hand seiner Schwester und lief die Treppe mit beiden nach oben. Mit großen Augen schaute Ben seiner Schwiegertochter und seiner Frau nach. Nur Amarok nickte wohlwollend mit dem Kopf. „Ich werde morgen früh zu euch zurückkehren."

Dann verließ er das Haus und von oben hörte man, wie die Tür von einem der Zimmer zugezogen wurde.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Leise zog Bridget die Tür hinter sich zu, atmete aus und schaute dabei zu Emillia. „Zum Glück sind sie relativ schnell eingeschlafen."

Emillia schaute zur geschlossenen Tür. „Ich denke, sie waren auch sehr erledigt. Der Junge ist ja schon fast auf dem Weg nach hier oben eingeschlafen. Bridget…." Sie nahm die Hand ihrer Schwiegertochter. „….bist du dir im klaren, welche Entscheidung du dort unten getroffen hast?"

„Emillia, es ist doch noch gar nichts entschieden, aber es war jetzt nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt, um über irgend etwas zu diskutieren. Die Kinder waren einfach nur noch müde und wenn der Junge im Moment nicht im Tipi schlafen möchte, dann ist das in Ordnung. Keiner von uns weiß doch, was in den letzten zwei Tagen wirklich passiert ist und was diese Kinder gesehen und erlebt haben."

„Du könntet aber Probleme bekommen, wenn er gar nicht mehr in ein Dorf gehen will."

„Es gibt keine Probleme. Für alles gibt es eine Lösung und sieht man keine, liegt das Problem bei einem selber."

Emillia lachte leicht auf. „Hat dich Adam auch schon mit seinen Weisheiten infiziert?"

Leicht schmunzelnd schloss Bridget kurz die Augen. „Glaub mir, wenn du sie so oft hörst, dann kannst du nicht anders, als irgendwann auch so zu reden. Obwohl es immer sehr anstrengend ist, wenn wir über etwas diskutieren und er dann mit einer schier unmöglichen Ruhe mir dann solche Sachen sagt. Da muss ich mich dann immer sehr beherrschen, dass ich ihn nicht….."

Sie schaute auf die Tür von ihrem Schlafzimmer und redete nicht weiter. Sie hielt die Luft an und versuchte, sich wieder zu fangen. Emillia nahm sie in den Arm. „Du braucht nicht dagegen anzukämpfen. Wir sind doch bei dir. Da musst du doch nicht die Starke sein."

Sie ließ sich von Emillia noch einmal fest drücken und ging dann einen Schritt zurück. „Doch, dass muss ich. Du weißt doch selber, wie Ben und mein Vater sind. Sie warten doch beide nur darauf, mir sagen zu können, was ich tun oder lassen soll, aber ich werde weiter stark sein, um so die Wünsche von Adam umsetzen zu können. Er vertraut dem Medizinmann der Gosiute. Ich weiß, er hätte es nicht anders gewollt, auch wenn es für mich selber schwer ist."

Leicht strich Emillia ihr über den Arm. „Er wird es schaffen und dir dankbar dafür sein, dass du ihn so verstehst."

Leicht fröstelnd verschränkte Bridget die Arme und schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Es ist aber nicht einfach für mich, das alles was er macht oder an was er glaubt, wirklich zu verstehen. In Boston habe ich nur einen Teil davon mitbekommen, aber jetzt hier….." Sie holte Luft und sah wieder auf die Tür. „…fast alle Entscheidungen die er trifft, versucht er im Einklang mit dem, was die Indianer ihm beigebracht haben, zu bringen und jetzt war er sogar bereit, dafür zu sterben."

„So wie er es schaffen wird, wieder auf die Beine zu kommen, so wirst du es schaffen, ihn immer besser zu verstehen. Du hast doch jetzt auch ohne zu zögern, die Kinder genommen. Du bist doch nicht anders als er. Ihr beide kümmert euch zuerst immer um das Wohl der Schwächeren. Nur, dass es in Boston bei dir nicht um Indianer ging."

Bridget holte wieder tief Luft und versuchte zu grinsen. „Aber Emillia, sollte er irgendwann nur noch in einem Tipi wohnen wollen, dann ist es bei mir vorbei."

„Oh liebe Bridget, ich glaube, auch dass würdest du noch tun, wenn er dich lieb bittet. So und nun komm mit mir runter. Ich werde dir einen von Kokos Wundertees machen und du ruhst dich am Kamin etwas aus. Die nächsten Tage werden nicht leicht für dich werden. Aber keine Angst, wir werden alle bei dir sein und dir helfen."

„Kokos Wundertee…..Irgendwann werfen uns die Männer aus dem Haus, weil sie keinen Tee mehr sehen können."

„Bridget, eines solltest du schnell lernen. Die wirklichen Herren in einem Haus sind wir Frauen."

Sie hakte sich bei Adams Frau unter und zusammen liefen sie die Treppe hinunter, als in dem Moment Paul das Haus betrat. „Paul, da bist du ja endlich."

Bridget blieb auf der letzten Stufe der Treppe stehen und blickte verwundert zu ihrem Schwiegervater. „Ben, hast du Dr. Martin holen lassen?"

Ben stand bei seinem Freund und Arzt und sah erstaunt zu ihr. „Ja, natürlich. Adam braucht ja jetzt wohl einen Arzt."

Ihre Stimme war jetzt sehr energisch. „Er hat einen Arzt und der ist gerade bei ihm im Zimmer."

„Bridget…dein Mann braucht einen Arzt und kein…..kein….was immer er auch ist."

Wütend drehte sie sich zu ihrem Vater. „Ich habe dir gesagt, du sollst dich da raus halten Papa."

Ben kam zur ihr an die Treppe gelaufen. „Er braucht einen richtigen Arzt. Hier geht es nicht um irgendwelche Kopfschmerzen. Du kannst das nicht beurteilen, da du seine Verletzungen nicht gesehen hast."

Beide standen sich jetzt dicht gegenüber. „Ich brauch sie auch nicht sehen, um zu wissen, was mein Mann braucht."

Ihre Stimme war sehr leise, aber bestimmt gewesen und sie hielt weiter den Augenkontakt mit Ben. Hoss war nun bei ihnen und legte seinem Vater die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Pa,. Adam ist immer zum Schamanen gegangen, wenn er etwas hatte. Du kannst Paul fragen, dass er so gut wie nie bei ihm war. Er vertraut dem Medizinmann."

„Aber dein Bruder war ja auch kaum krank und jetzt geht es ja wohl um sein Leben."

„Hat er Adams Hand im letzten Herbst nicht wieder hinbekommen?"

Bevor Ben seinem Sohn eine Antwort geben konnte, schaltete sich Bridget wieder ein.

„Ben, ich habe nichts gegen Paul und dass er hier ist, aber ich möchte in Zukunft gefragt werden. Du weißt eigentlich genau, was Adam wichtig ist und es tut mir leid, wenn ich das so deutlich sagen muss, aber das ist unser Haus und ich entscheide, wer zu Adam darf und wer nicht…."

Sie atmete kurz durch und hielt sich stärker am Geländer fest. „Wenn wir es möchten, werden wir immer dankbar für eure Ratschläge und Meinungen sein…." Sie schaute nicht nur Ben an, sondern auch ihren Vater. „…aber die letzte Entscheidung werden immer noch Adam oder ich treffen."

Sie wendete sich Dr. Martin zu. „Paul, du kannst gerne nach oben gehen wenn du mir versprichst, mit dem Schamanen zusammen zu arbeiten und auch seine Ansichten zu berücksichtigen."

„Das werde ich machen, Bridget….." Er blieb kurz auf ihrer Höhe stehe und fasste sie am Arm an und redete mit ihr sehr leise. „…und du machst, was ich dir gesagt habe." Sie blinzelte ihn nur kurz an. „Nimmst du die Tropfen, die ich dir gegeben habe?"

„Mit den Tee von Koko."

„Gut, dann setz dich jetzt bitte an das Feuer. Wenn ich mit Adam fertig bin, sehe ich noch einmal nach dir."

Sie biss sich auf die Lippen, aber sagte nichts weiter. Emillia sah sie an. Kaum merklich schüttelte Bridget den Kopf und nur an den Lippen konnte Emillia ablesen, dass sie jetzt nicht weiter darüber reden wollte. Sie lief zu dem Sessel am Kamin, zog sich einen Hocker heran und setzte sich hin. Von ihrer Mutter bekam sie eine Decke übergelegt. Dann sah sie in das Feuer und bekam nicht mit, wann ihre Augen eigentlich zu gefallen waren.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Koko und Bridget saßen auf der Veranda vom Haus. Die fünf Kinder spielten ausgelassen an der kleinen Quelle und genossen, wie die beiden Frauen, die warme Aprilsonne. „Du siehst so nachdenklich aus, Bridget?"

Adams Frau sah weiter zu den Kindern. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das Richtige gemacht habe, dass ich sie hier weiter habe wohnen lasse."

„Es hat ihnen beiden aber sehr gut getan und nicht nur ihnen. Ich denke Winona hätten wir sonst nie von Adams Seite wieder wegbekommen. Und schau, sogar Sophie spielt nun in der kleinen Gruppe mit."

Lächelnd hielt Bridget ihre Tasse fest. „Ja, nur dass sie wahrscheinlich kein Wort von dem versteht, was Chesmu ihr erzählt. So wie ich in letzter Zeit kaum noch etwas verstehe, wenn ihr euch alle unterhaltet…..Koko, ich weiß, der Junge versteht mich und ich freue mich auch, dass er wieder mit allen redet, auch wenn es in seiner Sprache ist, aber ich würde gerne wissen, was er an seinem ersten Abend bei uns gesagt hat. Er wiederholt es nämlich jeden Tag, wenn ich ihn ins Bett bringe."

Koko sah kurz hoch zum Schlafzimmer von den beiden. Sie hatten das Fenster aufgelassen, um so zu hören, wenn Adam wach werden sollte. „Er hat gesagt, er will in deinem Haus wohnen."

Bridget stellte die Tasse auf den Tisch und wandte sich Koko zu. „Und das meinte ich, als ich eben gesagt habe, ob es die richtige Entscheidung war. Wir können sie doch nicht behalten. Das ist nicht ihre Welt. Sie sollten bei deinem Vater leben oder bei dir. Ich weiß doch zu gut, wie gar nichts von eurer Kultur. Wie soll ich ihnen etwas über die Indianer erzählen. Und Fragen darüber werden kommen. Gerade wenn Chesmu in der Schule ist und merkt, er ist anders als die anderen Jungs."

„Wer, wenn nicht ihr, könntet den beiden die zwei Welten besser erklären? Glaub mir, Adam kennt sich mit unserer Lebensweise teilweise besser aus als ich. Ich habe schon in unserer Schulzeit nicht verstanden, wie er sich das alles merken konnte, was mein Vater ihm beibrachte."

„Aber ich kann doch diese Entscheidung nicht einfach alleine treffen und Adam wird auch in den nächsten Wochen noch nicht so weit sein, dass ich mich ernsthaft mit ihm darüber unterhalten kann. Ich bin froh, wenn er die Kraft hat, mit mir mehr als fünf Minuten zu reden."

„Bridget, denkst du wirklich, dass gerade Adam sie zwingen würde, wieder ins Dorf zu gehen, wenn sie es nicht möchten? Aiyana hat doch erzählt, was passiert ist…." Sie griff über den Tisch und hielt die Hände von Bridget fest und schaute ihr in die Augen. „…..glaubst du, nachdem Aiyana ihn befreit hat und somit sein Leben gerettet hat, und er die zwei dann stundenlang in der Höhle festgehalten hatte, um sie zu beschützen, wird er ihrem Wunsch nicht nachkommen? Die drei werden nie vergessen, was sie gesehen und gehört haben. Das wird sie immer miteinander verbinden. Die Frage ist, ob du dir es wirklich vorstellen kannst, dass sie hier bei euch bleiben? Es wird nicht einfacher werden. Du siehst es an Ben. Der zwar die Indianer akzeptiert, aber trotzdem nicht versteht, was Adam macht. Es wird Leute geben, die euch deswegen ablehnen und beschimpfen werden."

Bridget zog die Hände weg und fuhr sich dann damit durch das Gesicht. „Koko, ich kann im Moment einfach keinen klaren Gedanken fassen. Ich bin einfach nur müde."

„Du solltest dich auch mehr ausruhen. Du mußt uns nichts beweisen. Wir wissen, dass du hier im Westen klar kommst."

„Vielleicht muss ich es mir immer wieder beweisen?"

Koko stand auf und kniete sich vor sie hin. „Bridget, bitte denke jetzt auch an dich. An euch. Ich will dir keine Angst machen, aber du weißt, warum Adam so lange gebraucht hat, bis er den Mut gefunden hatte, zu sagen, du sollst bleiben. Ich kann nicht sagen, wie er vor der Sache mit Kajika reagiert hätte, wenn dir oder dem Kind etwas passiert, aber jetzt wüsste ich ganz genau, dass er sich wieder die Schuld geben würde und was er dann macht, darüber will ich lieber nicht nachdenken."

Sie lächelte leicht. „Koko, was soll ich denn machen? Wann soll ich mich ausruhen?" „ Einfach noch mehr unsere Hilfe annehmen und dich öfter mal hinsetzen und nichts machen. Das, was Dr. Martin dir gesagt hat. Nimmst du seine Medizin und trinkst den Tee von mir?"

„Ja."

Koko wollte gerade noch etwas sagen, als sie Rusty laut bellen hörten. Sofort sahen beide Frauen zum Fenster hoch. Die Hündin hielt sich nur noch im Zimmer von Adam auf und achtete auf jede seiner Bewegungen. Nur wenn sich noch jemand im Raum aufhielt, schlief sie tiefer ein oder verlässt das Haus. Deswegen war beiden sofort klar, dass irgendetwas mit Adam sein musste. Als Bridget in das Zimmer kam, hatte Koko Adam schon auf die Seite gedreht. So kniete sie sich auf das Bett hinter seinem Rücken und reichte ihrer Freundin ein Tuch. „Das sind diese Blätter. Der Schamane war vorhin hier. Koko, wir müssen ihm sagen, dass er Adam keine mehr geben soll."

„Aber sie helfen ihm, die Schmerzen einigermaßen zu ertragen. Dadurch, dass Dr. Martin das Bein und den Arm wegen der Wunden nicht eingipsen konnte, wird ihm jede Bewegung doppelt so wehtun. Da reicht es nicht aus, wie der Schamane die Brüche fixiert hat und er ist nicht so unruhig, wenn sein Fieber wieder steigen sollte."

„Nein. Keine Blätter mehr. Wenn die Schmerzen zu stark sind, kann er immer noch die Medizin von Dr. Martin nehmen. Aber so wird er keine Kraft bekommen, wenn er das wenige Essen, das er zu sich nimmt, wegen der Blätter wieder herausbringt."

Sanft strich sie ihm durch das Haar. Seine Atmung hatte sich wieder beruhigt und er sah zu Koko und dann zu ihr nach oben. „Keine…Blätter…bitte."

Vorsichtig drehten sie ihn wieder auf den Rücken. „Nein. Du wirst keine mehr bekommen. Das verspreche ich dir."

Eine Weile sahen sie sich in die Augen, bevor er sie wieder zumachte. „Wir sollten das Bett frisch beziehen, bevor er wieder richtig einschläft."

Koko sah sie besorgt an. „Sollten wir nicht warten, bis Emillia zurück ist? Sie kann mir dann helfen."

Energisch schüttelte Bridget den Kopf. „Nein. Ich werde ihn nicht hier so liegen lassen. Wir machen es jetzt."

„Dann machen wir das, aber danach machst du heute nichts mehr. Den Rest des Tages kümmern wir uns um alles."

Mit geschlossenen Augen nickte sie ihr zu.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Little Joe stand mit Jörn auf dem Schulhof und sah gelangweilt zum Schulhaus. „Jörn, wollen wir nicht einfach abhauen und angeln gehen?"

Mensch Joe, es ist doch nicht mehr lange und wir haben Schulschluss und danach wollen wir doch gleich zu euch nach Hause und uns um den Zaun beim Stall kümmern."

Laut pustete Joe die Luft aus. „Genau, deswegen dachte ich mir, dass wir einfach alles schwänzen. Den Zaun können wir auch an einem anderen Tag machen."

Ziemlich verwirrt sah Jörn ihn an. „Sag mal Joe, kann es sein, dass du dich ständig vor der Arbeit drücken willst? Vorgestern habe ich mich mehr um die Pferde bei euch gekümmert, als du."

„Sag mir nicht, du hast Spaß dabei?"

„Klar, kann ich mir etwas Besseres vorstellen, aber dein Vater brauch jetzt jede Hilfe, die er bekommen kann. Deinem Bruder geht es zwar schon wieder viel besser, aber ich denke nicht, dass er es schafft, bis zum Viehtrieb wieder ganz gesund zu werden."

„Natürlich bekommt er das hin. Es sind doch noch vier Wochen. Bis dahin ist er sicher wieder der alte. Adam war nie lange krank."

Jörn faßte sich mit dem Finger an die Stirn. „Sag mal Joe, hast du dir deinen Bruder mal richtig angesehen? Klar versucht er alles, dass man ihn das nicht anmerkt, aber er kann doch nicht einmal länger auf einem Pferd sitzen, ohne dass er Schmerzen im Bein hat und ist dir auch nicht aufgefallen, dass er immer wieder Probleme hat, ein Lasso richtig festzuhalten? Bis zum Viehtrieb bekommt er das sicher nicht hin. Dazu hat er nicht die Kraft."

Joe steckte seine Hände in die Gesäßtasche und sah zu Boden.

„Ich habe einfach nur keine Lust mehr, auf die ständige Arbeit. Joe, mach hier…Joe, mach mal dort. Joe, kannst du mal bitte."

Ziemlich unsanft stieß ihn sein Freund gegen die Schulter. „Wie kann man nur so faul sein? Denkst du eigentlich, so eine Ranch wie die Ponderosa, führt sich von alleine? Du bist wie mein richtiger Vater. Denkst auch, die ganze Arbeit macht ein anderer."

Joe stieß ihn zurück. „Hey, was soll das? Ich denke, du bist mein Freund?"

„Bin ich ja auch, aber ich glaube, du weißt gar nicht, wie gut es dir geht? Als mein Vater tot war, hatte ich manchmal keine Ahnung, ob ich irgendwo etwas zu essen bekomme und wenn Yvette nicht gewesen wäre, hätte ich sicher mit dem Stehlen angefangen. Ich kann es nicht fassen, dass du jetzt meckerst, weil du mehr auf der Ranch arbeiten musst. Was willst du eigentlich machen, wenn wir nächstes Jahr mit der Schule fertig sind? Nur herumsitzen? Kann ja auch sein, dass dein Vater sagt, du musst schon dieses Jahr mit der Schule aufhören, weil dein Bruder seine Hand nicht mehr richtig einsetzen kann."

„Warum sollte mein Bruder seine Hand nicht mehr nutzen können? Er braucht ja nur mehr Holz zu palten und den Stall auszumisten. Dann bekommt er genug Kraft. Hat er mir doch die ganzen Jahre immer wieder gesagt."

Fassungslos schüttelte Jörn den Kopf. „Joe, wach doch mal endlich auf. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie oft der Indianer in die Hand deines Bruders gestochen hat, aber siehe dir doch mal deine Hand an und überlege, wie sie aussehen würde, wenn du dir nur einmal ein Messer kräftig da hinein stoßen würdest. Ich bekomme nicht alles mit, was mein Dad meiner Mutter erzählt, wenn er von Adam kommt, aber das, was ich gehört habe, reicht mir, um zu wissen, dass er so schnell nicht wieder richtig auf der Ranch mit anpacken kann."

Joe sah wieder auf den Boden. Eigentlich hatte ja sein Freund recht. Er selber hat ja hin und wieder gesehen, wie sauer Adam mit sich war, weil er die Arbeit nicht so hinbekam wie früher und auch er hatte zu Hause das eine oder andere Gespräch zwischen seinen Eltern dahin mitbekommen, dass sein Bruder mit Sicherheit noch nicht wieder richtig gesund sein wird, um auf den Trail zu gehen.

„Entschuldige, Jörn. Ich kann dir doch auch nicht sagen, warum ich mich nie so richtig aufraffen kann. Ich will ja helfen, aber es macht mir einfach keinen Spaß."

„Meinst du mir macht es Spaß, dir ständig zu helfen? Ich würde auch lieber mit Tammy die Zeit verbringen."

„Tammy? Mit der will ich doch am Samstag zum See reiten."

Jörn fing an zu grinsen. „Nicht wahr oder? Sag mir nicht, du gehst auch mit ihr weg? Ist dir es mit Dianne zu langweilig geworden?"

Verlegen stocherte Joe mit dem Fuß im Boden herum. „Na, ja sie …sie ist wirklich noch sehr klein."

Jörn musste noch stärker grinsen. „Klar, Tammy ist ja auch so alt wie wir. Macht mehr Spaß, oder?"

„Also ich finde es nicht so Klasse, dass sie auch mit dir weg geht."

„Dann gibt es nur eine Lösung, Joe. Wir reiten nach der Schule zu dir nach Hause und ärgern uns mit dem Zaun herum und danach sehen wir, was Cochise macht. Ob er sich schon besser führen lässt."

Joe schnaufte tief durch. „Na, schön überredet, aber um Cochise kümmere ich mich. Das ist mein Pferd und ich will es alleine schaffen, dass ich später auf ihm reiten kann. Das habe ich Adam versprochen."

Sie grinsten sich an und der kleine Streit zwischen ihnen war schon wieder vergessen. Sie drehten sich um, als sie hinter sich lautes Gebrüll hörten. „Oh, nein. Das ist schon wieder Riccardo. Er hat doch schon zwei Briefe in dieser Woche mit nach Hause bekommen. Komm Jörn, wir müssen es stoppen, bevor Mr. Conner es mitbekommt."

„Zu spät, Joe. Da kommt er schon."

Ziemlich gefrustet atmete Joe aus. „Das gibt doch wieder Ärger bei Riccardo. Sein Vater ist sowieso in letzter Zeit ziemlich schlecht gelaunt."

„Wegen Riccardo?"

„Mhhhh, aber auch wegen irgendetwas anderem. Ich weiß aber nicht weswegen. Er hat auch Adam letztens ziemlich angefahren. Ich habe aber nicht mitbekommen, worum es ging."

Sie sahen zu, wie Mr. Conner Riccardo und den anderen Jungen am Arm mit ins Schulhaus führte. „Joe, ich glaube, unser kleiner Riccardo wird heute wieder sehr lange für den Heimweg brauchen."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hoss hatte gerade die Stadt verlassen, als er sah, wie sich zwei Jungs auf der Straße prügelten. Er brauchte nicht zweimal hinzusehen, um Riccardo zu erkennen. Er stieg aus dem Sattel und packte den Neffen seines Bruders am Kragen und zog ihn von dem anderen Jungen weg.

„Hey, los lassen oder…"

Riccardo sah nach oben und erkannte Hoss.

„ Und du kleiner Bursche…." Hoss sah den anderen Jungen zornig an. „….mach, dass du nach Hause kommst, sonst erzähle ich dir gleich mal etwas."

Der Junge sammelte seine Bücher auf und rannte davon. „Und nun zu dir. Was soll das? Hast du in letzter Zeit nicht schon genug Ärger zu Hause bekommen?"

„Lass mich los, Hoss."

„Ohhhh ich werde dich so lange festhalten, bis du mit mir in einem normalen Ton sprichst."

Frederics Sohn wand sich noch etwas, aber dann blieb er still stehen und senkte den Kopf zu Boden. „Schon besser. Und jetzt erkläre mir mal, was mit dir los ist."

Hoss zuckte etwas zurück, so schnell kam Riccardos Kopf wieder hochgeschossen. „Ich wünschte mir, alle Indianer wären tot."

Mit allem hatte Hoss gerechnet, was Riccardo im Moment beschäftigen konnte, aber auf keinen Fall mit so einer Aussage.

„Riccardo, weißt du was du da sagst?"

Der Junge schrie ihn fast an. „Ja, das weiß ich, aber dann hätte ich endlich meine Ruhe."

Hoss kniete sich jetzt hin und legte ihm seine Hände auf die Schulter und schaute ihn bitterernst an. „Riccardo, das kannst du nicht wirklich meinen. Nicht nur, dass meine Frau eine Indianerin ist und du bei uns ein- und ausgegangen bist, nein auch deine engsten Freunde sind Indianer."

Frederics Sohn versuchte, ihn weiter stur anzuschauen, aber dann füllten sich die Augen mit Tränen und er sah nach unten.

„Sagst du mir jetzt, was wirklich los ist? Ich merke doch seit einigen Wochen, dass etwas nicht stimmt. Auch Sarah hat es uns schon erzählt. Du kommst nicht mehr zu ihr oder zu uns und im Dorf warst du auch schon lange nicht mehr."

„Ich darf nicht."

Obwohl Riccardo fast nur geflüstert hat, hat Hoss jedes Wort verstanden. „Was darfst du nicht? Zu uns und ins Dorf."

Der Junge nickte. „Ich darf nicht mehr mit Indianern spielen."

„Wer sagt das?"

Noch immer schaute Riccardo zum Boden. „Mein Vater."

„Wieso. Wegen Adam?"

Riccardo zog die Schultern hoch. „Ich weiß nicht. Es war so ein Typ von der Eisenbahngesellschaft bei uns. Und beide haben sich über etwas ziemlich aufgeregt und kurz danach hat mein Vater dann gesagt, ich soll nicht mehr zu den Gosiute und auch nicht mehr bei …." Das Gesicht von Riccardo verzog sich. Dann sah er Hoss wieder wütend an. „Weiß du eigentlich, wie schlimm das ist? Zu Hause muss ich mir sagen lassen, ich darf nicht mal zu Onkel Adam, weil er Aiyana und Chesmu adoptieren will und in der Schule werde ich ständig verprügelt, weil meine halbe Familie bald aus Indianern besteht. Und ich verstehe nicht, warum alle so eine Wut auf sie haben? Wenn einer wütend sein müsste, ist das ja wohl Onkel Adam. Er wurde von Kajika festgehalten und nicht mein Vater oder die blöden Kinder in der Schule."

Hoss Augen waren groß. Er hatte damit gerechnet, dass Adam sich nicht nur Freunde machen würde, wenn er die zwei Kinder behalten würde, aber dass sogar sein Schwager damit ein Problem haben könnte, das hatte er nicht erwartet. „Hast du mit deinem Vater darüber gesprochen, dass dir deine Freunde wichtig sind?"

„Er will darüber nicht mit mir reden. Er meint, ich würde noch nicht verstehen, worum es geht. Er will mich nur schützen. Das ist doch Blödsinn. Er hat doch nur Angst vor ihnen, weil er sie nicht kennt. Er war doch bis heute nicht einmal im Dorf und Onkel Adam hat gesagt, was man nicht kennt, davor fürchtet man sich."

Hoss sah in das Gesicht des Jungen und merkte, wie wütend er wurde. Wütend auf Frederic und wütend auf die Kinder in der Schule. Seine Gedanken kehrten zurück in seine Schulzeit und er hatte das Gefühl, Adam stand wieder vor ihm, der es genauso nie fassen konnte, wie andere so eine Abneigung gegen die Indianer haben konnten, ohne wirklich einmal mit einem gesprochen zu haben. „Ich werde mit deinem Vater reden und ich versichere dir, du wirst wieder mit deinen Freunden spielen dürfen."

„Hoss….."

Adams Bruder konnte es nicht richtig glauben. Da stand Riccardo vor ihm, der sonst nie um Worte ringen musste, sondern ganz im Gegenteil, immer einen frechen Spruch parat hatte, und sah ihn mit kleinen traurigen Augen an. „….mein Vater überlegt, von hier wegzugehen. Zurück nach Boston." Frederics Sohn fiel Hoss um den Hals und weinte. „Ich will nicht nach Boston. Ich will hier bei euch bleiben."

Hoss legte die Arme um ihn und versuchte, Riccardo zu trösten. „Wir werden eine Lösung finden. Da bin ich mir sicher und wenn nicht, wird Adam auch noch einmal mit deinem Vater sprechen."

Riccardo stellte sich wieder richtig hin und wischte sich mit dem Arm die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. „Ich weiß nicht, ob Onkel Adam und mein Vater noch miteinander reden?"

„Warum sollten sie das nicht machen? Sind Freunde und Partner."

„Weil…..vor einigen Tagen wollte ich trotzdem zu Winona und den anderen und bin zum Haus von Tante Bridget und Onkel Adam gelaufen und da habe ich gehört, wie sich mein Vater und Onkel Adam im Büro gestritten haben. Die Tür zum Garten stand offen und sie waren sehr laut und ich habe nur noch gehört, wie mein Vater gesagt hat, dass Onkel Adam auch einmal an die Zukunft denken soll und dann ist er gegangen. Ich habe dann durch die Tür gesehen und Onkel Adam hatte einen Brief in der Hand, auf den er immer wieder schaute. Dann hat er ihn zusammengeknüllt und auf den Boden geworfen und dann…" Adams Neffe sprach wieder sehr leise. „..ich habe Onkel Adam noch nie so wütend und traurig gesehen. Er hat ganz plötzlich eines der Modelle von den Bahnhöfen genommen und an die Wand geworfen, danach stand er dann ganz still da und sah auf die Wand…Hoss…er hat geweint….."

Hoss holte tief Luft. Er hatte doch gewusst, dass seinem Bruder nicht nur seine Verletzungen zu schaffen machten, sondern dass da noch etwas anderes war. Er und Koko haben vermutet, dass es an Bridget lag und er sich wieder zu viele Gedanken um sie und die Schwangerschaft machte. Und dann war da auch noch Pa, der ihm die Adoption ebenfalls ausreden wollte. Aber so wie es aussieht, gibt es auch noch ein größeres Problem mit Frederic und ihrem Projekt.

„Hast du heute wieder einen Brief von Mr. Conner bekommen?"

Schniefend zog Riccardo den Brief aus der Tasche und gab ihn Hoss.

„Ich werde mich darum kümmern. Reite du jetzt zu Sarah und verbringe den Nachmittag bei ihr. „ Mit offenem Mund und großen Augen sah der Junge ihn an.

„Aber Hoss, dann bekomme ich doch Ärger."

Hoss stand auf und hatte wieder eine Hand auf der Schulter von Riccardo. „Nein, den bekommst du heute nicht. Nun beeile dich, dann bist du noch rechtzeitig zum Mittagessen da. Sag Ben und Emillia, ich werde es ihnen später erklären."

Noch etwas ungläubig nahm Riccardo die Zügel von seinem Pferd und stieg auf. Dann jedoch ritt er so schnell er konnte, zur Ponderosa. Hoss holte noch einmal tief Luft und stieg in den Sattel.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Überrascht öffnete Frederic die Tür. „Hoss, was führt dich hierher?"

„Nimm deinen Hut und komm mit."

„Was?"

Hoss Stimme war sehr energisch und Frederic spürte, dass Adams Bruder nicht die Absicht hatte, lange mit ihm zu diskutieren. „Ich habe gesagt, du sollst deinen Hut nehmen."

Frederic nahm sich seinen Hut und folgte Hoss zu den Pferden. „Ich habe dir ein Pferd gesattelt. Steig auf."

„Können wir nicht den Wagen nehmen?"

„Steig auf."

Hoss Auftreten war zu imposant, als dass Frederic sich nur ansatzweise trauen würde, etwas dagegen zu sagen. So stieg er in den Sattel und ritt neben Hoss her, bis sie am Rand vom Dorf der Gosiute waren. „Hoss, was wollen wir hier?"

„Sag mir, was du siehst Frederic."

Ziemlich genervt von der ganzen Sache, raunte er Adams Bruder an. „Was soll das, Hoss? Ich habe keine Lust, auf irgendwelche Spielchen."

„Frederic, das ist kein Spiel. Wenn du nicht willst, dass ich dich auf den höchsten Ast setze, den ich finden kann, dann sage mir, was du siehst."

So wie Hoss ihn ansah, zweifelte Frederic nicht daran, dass er das wirklich tun würde und so blickte er wieder in das Dorf. „Was soll ich schon sehen. Ein Indianerdorf."

„Ist das alles?"

„Ja was sonst?"

„Weißt du, was ich sehe, Frederic? Ich sehe auch Indianer wie du, aber ich sehe Kinder, die lachend hier herum laufen und spielen. Ich sehe, wie dort am Tipi wunderschöne Decken für den Winter gemacht werden und dort sehe ich, wie einigen Kindern beigebracht wird, wie man ein Kanu baut. Dort hinten kannst du sehen, wie sehr sie sich um ihre Pferde sorgen und sie pflegen. Ich sehe hier Leben Frederic. Ich sehe hier Spaß und ich sehe Freude und jetzt komm mit."

Hoss wendete sein Pferd und ritt weiter, bis sie nach einiger Zeit an einem leeren Platz stoppten. „Und jetzt sage mir wieder, Frederic. Was siehst du?"

Frederic wusste, wenn er diesen Blödsinn nicht weiter macht, würde Hoss keine Ruhe geben. „Nichts, Hoss. Hier ist wirklich nichts oder soll ich die jetzt Feldmäuse suchen und sie zählen?"

„Du hast keine Ahnung, wo du hier bist. Steig ab."

„Hoss…." Hoss brüllte ihn fast an. „Steig ab."

So stellte sich Frederic neben sein Pferd und wartete. „Vor nicht einmal vier Monaten war dieser Ort auch noch mit Leben erfüllt. So wie im Dorf der Gosiute."

Frederic schaute sich um. „Hier? Das ist doch nicht möglich. Das müsste man doch sehen."

„Ja, du kannst es auch noch sehen."

Hoss holte eine kleine Schaufel von seinem Pferd. Und reichte sie Adams Freund. „Keine zehn Schritte hinter dir, da kannst du sie finden. Die Kinder, die hier gespielt haben. Die Frauen, die Decken, Ketten und anderen Sachen angefertigt haben. Die Männer, die sich um das Essen gekümmert haben. Alle die, die hier für Leben im Dorf gesorgt haben."

„Was erzählst du da, Hoss? Was soll ich finden?"

„Ihre Leichen Frederic. Die Leiche von dem ganzen Stamm. „

„Sag mal, machst du mich gerade verantwortlich für ihren Tod? Sie sind doch selber schuld. Hätten sie sich nicht gewehrt, wären sie noch am Leben."

Hoss Gesicht war vor Zorn ganz rot. „Schuld? Sie waren schuld, weil sie sich gewehrt haben? Dann sage mir mal bitte, wie sich ein Kind im Alter von Fabio wehren kann? Kann dein Sohn schon eine Waffe halten? Wie haben sich die Babys gewehrt? Die Frauen und Alten? Bist du wirklich der Meinung, sie hätten sich lange gegen die Soldaten wehren können? Und Frederic, sie wurden einfach in diese Grube dort geworfen. Man hat sie nicht einmal nach ihrer Tradition beerdigt."

Frederic sah auf die Schaufel in seiner Hand und dann wieder auf die kleine Erhebung hinter ihnen. So kräftig wie seine Stimme noch Sekunden davor war, so leise war sie nun. „Das wusste ich nicht."

„Ja, du weißt anscheinend vieles nicht. Was bist du eigentlich für ein Freund? Statt Adam zu unterstützen, dass er die einzigen Überlebenden von diesem Massaker hier bei sich aufnimmt, verbietest du deinem Sohn, weiter mit ihnen zu spielen. Wie soll so etwas in Zukunft verhindert werden, wenn Leute wie du, ihren Kindern nicht erklären, was passiert ist. Sondern nur Verbote ohne Sinn und Verstand aussprechen. Kinder fragen nicht, wo jemand herkommt. Ihnen ist es egal. Sie freuen sich, dass sie einen Freund haben, mit dem sie spielen können? Aber ich glaube, du weißt gar nicht, was Freundschaft ist…." Hoss tippte ihm gegen die Brust. „Weißt du eigentlich, was dein bester Freund hier erlebt hat? Hast du ihn danach gefragt? Ich denke nicht. Du warst zu sehr beschäftigt damit, deine Flucht aus diesem ja so wilden Land zu planen. Ich kann dir sagen, was echte Freundschaft ist. Die zwischen Koko und Adam. Sie geht jetzt schon über so viele Jahre und ich habe nie, nicht einmal mitbekommen, dass Adam sie je in Frage gestellt hat. Egal was passiert ist, und du kannst mir glauben, es ist vieles in den Jahren passiert, was diese Freundschaft auf eine harte Probe gestellt hat. Er hat immer zu ihr gestanden, egal was andere gesagt haben. Für diese Freundschaft zu Koko und der Gosiute war er bereit, zu sterben, Frederic. Zu sterben. Könntest du so etwas machen? Nein. Dazu bist du zu feige, wie all die anderen auch. Ihr spuckt nur große Töne. Und seid sofort bereit, alle Indianer zu verurteilen. Der einzige, der im Moment hier bei uns das recht hätte, auf sie sauer zu sein, ist Adam. Aber was macht dein Freund? Verurteilt er sie? Gibt er eine jahrelange Freundschaft auf? Nein. Er nimmt die Kinder bei sich auf und legt sich sogar wieder mit seinem Vater deswegen an." Hoss schaute sich um. „Ich muss hier weg. Mir wird schlecht, wenn ich daran denke, was hier passiert ist und Frederic, du solltest einmal darüber nachdenken. Nicht jeder Indianer ist böse und nicht jeder Weiße ist gut."

Adams Bruder stieg in den Sattel und ritt davon. Frederic stand in der Mitte von dem leeren Platz und die Worte von Hoss hallten noch in seinem Ohr. Ihn fröstelte es plötzlich und seine Augen wanderten durch das ehemalige Dorf. Erst jetzt merkte er, wie still es hier ist. Es schien so, als ob nicht ein Tier sich hier aufhalten würde. Er ließ die Schaufel fallen und sah auf seine Hände. Kurz hatte er das Gefühl gehabt, als ob Blut an ihnen wäre. Der Ort wurde immer bedrohlicher und er bekam es mit der Angst zu tun. Als er ein Geräusch hinter sich hörte, stieß er einen kleinen Schrei aus und rannte zu seinem Pferd, um in vollen Galopp nach Hause zu reiten.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Adam saß auf der Bank hinter dem Haus und spielte auf seiner Gitarre. Immer wieder unterbrach er das Spiel, um seine linke Hand zu öffnen und zu schließen. Dabei sah er auf die Berge. „Man sieht es dir an. Du würdest gerne auf deinen Berg reiten."

Bridget setzte sich zu ihm auf die Bank. „Ja, aber ich weiß auch, dass ich es noch nicht schaffe. Es ist zu weit weg."

„Warum redest du dann nicht mit mir. Ich sehe doch, dass dich etwas bedrückt und das ist nicht nur deine Ungeduld."

Adam sah auf seine Hand und schloss sie zur Faust. Ohne sie anzusehen antwortete er ihr. „Ich muss in vier Wochen wieder richtig zugreifen und Kraft in der Hand haben, um mit auf den Viehtrieb gehen zu können."

Sie merkte ganz genau, dass er ihrer Frage ausgewichen ist. Sonst hätte er sie angesehen. „Warum diese Eile? Hoss geht doch mit. Keiner erwartet von dir, dass du nach diesen Verletzungen schon wieder richtig mit anpacken kannst. Glaubst du wirklich, dass wir nicht mit bekommen, wie stark deine Schmerzen teilweise noch sind?"

„Ich bekomme das schon hin."

Sie konnte nicht verbergen, dass sie langsam sauer wurde. „Adam, höre auf damit."

Er stellte die Gitarre zur Seite und stand auf. „Womit soll ich aufhören? Daran zu glauben, dass ich es schaffen werde?"

„Nein, daran zweifle ich nicht, dass du mit aller Gewalt versuchst, rechtzeitig gesund zu sein. Du sollst damit aufhören, wieder eine Mauer um dich herum zu bauen."

Bridget sah förmlich, wie er die Luft anhielt. Seine Wange zuckte und seine Augen wurden dunkler. „Warum sagst du mir nicht, was dich in letzter Zeit so beschäftigt, dass du kaum noch eine Nacht richtig schläfst."

Er biss die Zähne zusammen und ballte seine Hand zur Faust. „Es geht mir zu langsam."

„Das ist nicht der Grund, Adam. Du sagst mir nicht die Wahrheit."

Sie stand nun auch auf und konnte ihre Wut nicht mehr zurückhalten. „Sind wir wieder da, wo wir in den ganzen letzten Jahren schon waren? Hast du dich nur in den letzten Monaten zusammen reißen können, weil du genau wusstest, dass ich nicht wiedergekommen wäre?"

Er wollte sie am Arm anfassen, aber sie zog ihn weg. „Bridget, bitte reg dich nicht so auf."

„Ich soll mich nicht aufregen? Dann sage du mir, warum ich das Gefühl habe, dass du unbedingt auf diesen Viehtrieb willst. Egal, wie es dir geht. Warum freust du dich nicht, dass du so mit Sicherheit zur Geburt unseres Kindes da bist?"

Wieder konnte sie nur das Zucken seiner Wange sehen. „Du willst gar nicht hier sein, wenn es soweit ist. Du hoffst, dass es erst kommt, wenn ihr schon unterwegs seid."

Er drehte sich weg und sah zu den Bergen. „Ich kann dir doch sowieso nicht helfen."

Sie schloss die Augen und versuchte, sich nicht noch mehr aufzuregen. Sie hatte eh schon wieder zu viel gemacht und den ganzen Tag Probleme gehabt. Da half auch die Medizin und der Tee von Koko nicht mehr. „Drehe dich um Adam und sage mir jetzt, was mit dir los ist."

Mit der Hand schlug er leicht gegen den Holzpfosten, aber drehte sich nicht um. „Ich denke, ich werde alles für die Nacht fertig machen. Wir können morgen weiter darüber reden."

„NEIN." Sie schrie ihn jetzt an. „Wir reden jetzt darüber."

Zornig drehte er sich um und gerade als er ihr antworten wollte, sah er, wie sie blass wurde und sich an den Bauch fasste. Mit einem Schritt war er bei ihr.

„Bridget…..",

„Du solltest Paul holen."

Sie krallte sich in seinen Arm.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Seine Hände lagen auf dem Treppengeländer und er hatte den Kopf gesenkt. Koko stand neben ihm und legte ihre Hand auf seinen Rücken. „Adam, sie wird es schaffen. Sie ist stärker als du denkst."

Er hob den Kopf nicht. „Es ist zu früh, Koko."

„Wenn das Kind kräftig ist, wird es das auch schaffen."

Er drehte den Kopf leicht zu ihr. „Ich bin schuld. Ich habe versucht, alles von ihr fernzuhalten und trotzdem ist es passiert."

„Nein, Adam du bist nicht schuld."

Adam stellte sich nun gerade hin schaute kurz nach oben und dann wieder zu ihr. „Natürlich, bin ich das. Wenn ich nicht mit Riccardo ausgeritten wäre, wäre das alles nicht passiert."

„Adam, Kajika wollte dich haben. Du bist ihm nur entgegengekommen. Er hätte dir auf jeden Fall an diesem Wochenende irgendwo aufgelauert. Und Bridget hatte von Anfang an Probleme mit der Schwangerschaft gehabt."

Fragend schaute er sie an. „Wir haben es dir mit Absicht nicht gesagt, weil wir genau wussten, dass du dir dann noch mehr Gedanken machen würdest, als du es so schon getan hast."

Seine Hand lag auf der Kette und er versuchte, ruhig zu bleiben. „Was habt ihr mir nicht gesagt?"

Koko sah kurz zu Hoss, der am Kamin stand. „Als ihr im Frühjahr draußen gewesen seid, um die Tiere von der Hochebene zu holen, hätte sie fast das Kind verloren. Ihr seid gerade weg gewesen, als es passierte. Sie musste im Bett bleiben, bis du zurückgekommen bist und dann sollte sie sich schonen und nicht so viel machen."

Koko ahnte, was passieren wurde. Zu gut kannte sie das Blitzen in seinen Augen, aber so wie es dann kam, damit hatte sie dann doch nicht gerechnet. Das letzte Mal, als er sie so anschrie war, als Ben verschwunden war und er nur diesen kurzen Brief von ihm erhalten hatte.

„Ja, ich bin nicht schuld. Ich wollte das nicht. Ich müsste nicht hier stehen und mir Sorgen machen. Ich könnte in Ruhe draußen sitzen und auf die Berge sehen, aber ihr musstet mir ja jahrelang sagen, ich soll diese verdammten Gefühle zulassen. Ich soll die Mauer einreißen, aber ich wusste die ganze Zeit, dass genau das hier so passieren würde. Ab sofort haltet ihr euch alle aus meinem Leben raus."

Er sah ihn die Runde und jeder im Raum bekam einen bösen Blick zugeworfen. Dann verließ er sein Haus und knallte die Tür zu. Clement sah Ben fragend an und Cholette Emillia. „Hoss…."

Adams Bruder nickte seiner Frau zu und folgte Adam nach draußen. Er war nicht weit gekommen. Adam lehnte am Zaun und versuchte, sich zu beruhigen. „Das war nicht fair und das weißt du auch."

Adams Kopf fuhr herum und seine Stimme war nicht viel leiser, als eben noch im Haus. „Ich war nicht fair? Was habt ihr denn gemacht? Mir nichts davon zu sagen war das fair?"

„Ja großer Bruder, ich weiß, du machst dir Sorgen, aber ich denke nicht, dass das der Grund ist, warum du so sauer auf alles und jeden bist. Es war ein guter Anlass für dich, deine Wut jetzt rauszulassen aber…" Er zeigte mit dem Finger auf Adam. „…..etwas ganz anderes brodelt schon seit Wochen in dir."

Mit voller Wucht schlug Adam die Faust auf den Zaun. „Hoss, ich weiß nicht, was ich machen soll. Ich muss diesen Zorn, diese Wut in mir raus lassen und ich weiß nicht, wie. Ich war schon kurz davor, in die Stadt zu reiten und mich mit Mitch anzulegen."

Hoss schubste seinen Bruder weg. „Dann lasse sie an mir aus."

„Klar, ich fange jetzt eine Schlägerei mit dir an."

Er schubste Adam wieder einige Meter von sich weg. „Warum nicht? Wenn es dir erst einmal hilft."

Wieder ein Stoß gegen den Arm. „Hoss, höre auf damit."

„Nein, warum? Vielleicht ist mir heute auch mal nach einer guten Prügelei zumute."

Noch erstaunt sah Adam ihn an und hatte dann aber schon die Faust von Hoss zu spüren bekommen und so dauerte es nicht lange, und beiden rollten sich am Boden. Nach einer Weile hatte Hoss seinen Bruder im Schwitzkasten. „Und, geht es dir etwas besser und du sagst mir, was los ist?"

Adam wehrte sich noch etwas, aber dann ließ seine Körperspannung nach und er legte sich mit dem Rücken auf den Boden, als Hoss ihn losließ. „Hoss, was ist nur gerade los bei uns? Sind alle irgendwie verrückt geworden?"

Hoss setzte sich neben ihn. „Du redest aber nicht von unserer Familie?"

Adam setzte sich auf und grinste seinen Bruder an. „Die war schon immer verrückt. Das ist nichts Neues."

Sein Gesicht und sein Blick wurden wieder ernst. „Nein Hoss, ich meine dieser Krieg, der gerade zwischen den Indianern und uns tobt. Die ganzen Angriffe auf die Farmer, Trecks und der Eisenbahn. Ich habe aufgehört, die Zeitung zu lesen und zu zählen, wie viele schon dabei umgekommen sind."

„Adam, du weißt aber auch, dass es die Antwort von den Indianern darauf ist, dass zur Zeit überall im Land Stämme vertrieben und wie bei Kajika, auch der eine oder andere einfach ausgelöscht wurde."

Adam legte die Hände vor das Gesicht. „Hoss, das weiß ich. Das weiß ich ganz genau und ich stehe mitten drin, und ich habe keine Ahnung, was ich tun soll…" Er atmete in seine Hände. „….doch ich weiß eigentlich, was ich machen muss aber….."

Adam sprach nicht weiter. Hoss legte den Arm um seinen Bruder. „Was ist? Komm, rede weiter."

„Ich kann nicht mehr mit Frederic an den Bahnhöfen arbeiten. Ich kann nicht mehr für die Eisenbahn arbeiten und ich weiß genau, dass er es wieder nicht verstehen kann, warum das so ist."

„Habt ihr euch deswegen gestritten? Riccardo hat davon etwas mitbekommen und es mir erzählt."

„Hoss, weißt du warum Kajika sein Land verlassen sollte?" Hoss schüttelte den Kopf. „Weil die Eisenbahn überall Land aufkauft. Auch das Land von Kajika war darunter, da sie Virginia City mit anbinden wollen."

„Das geht doch gar nicht. Was bringt ihnen dieser Teil des Landes? So erreichen sie nie die Stadt und Pa wird sicherlich nicht etwas von unserem Land an die Eisenbahngesellschaft verkaufen, oder hat er es etwa doch getan?"

Entsetzt sah Hoss ihn an.

„Nein, hat er nicht, aber ein Tag, nachdem ihr mich nach Hause gebracht habt, kam ein Brief von Mr. Sundberg an, mit der Frage, ob ich nicht mein Land verkaufen möchte. Und ich sollte mich doch schnell entscheiden, da die Armee noch in der Nähe ist und sofort Amarok mit seinen Stamm umsiedeln könnte." Adam atmete wieder in seine Hände. „Ich habe natürlich nicht auf den Brief reagiert, als ich wieder auf den Beinen war. Ich habe dann noch ein Telegramm von Mr. Sundberg erhalten, das, wenn es am Preis liegt, wir darüber verhandeln könnten. Dann ist der gute Mann zu Frederic gegangen und hat mit ihm darüber geredet und dass es nur an mir liegen würde, wenn Virginia City keinen Anschluss an die Eisenbahn bekommen würde. Frederic hatte keine Ahnung, um welches Land es ging. Sundberg hat ihm nichts von Amarok gesagt und so stand Frederic bei mir im Büro und schrie mich an, warum ich nicht auf das Angebot eingehe. Wir hätten doch so viel Land und ob ich wieder anfange, gegen jeden Fortschritt zu sein. Er wollte mir nicht zuhören, als ihn fragte, ob er weiß, was im Moment mit den Indianern passierte. Seine Antwort war, ich soll nicht an sie denken, sondern an die Zukunft des Landes." Sein Kopf drehte sich wieder zu seinem Bruder. „Sag mir Hoss, was sollte ich machen? Ich wusste, wenn ich mich jetzt richtig mit Frederic streite und ihm sage, dass ich aussteige, was dann zwischen uns passiert .Ich habe doch gesehen, wie schlecht es teilweise Bridget ging und wie viel Arbeit sie mit Aiyana, Chesmu und mir hatte. Sollte ich sie nun auch noch damit belasten?"

„Du hättest doch mit mir reden können oder mit Koko." „Ja, hätte ich Hoss, aber es war einfacher, wieder eine Mauer zu bauen."

Hoss stand auf und zog seinen Bruder hoch. „Komm mit. Ich weiß, was dir jetzt hilft."

Während sie zurück liefen, sagte er ihm, was er tun sollte und so ging Adam im Haus sofort zu Koko. Nahm ihr Gesicht in beide Hände und legte seine Stirn an ihre. „Émičiktuŋža yo?"

Sie redeten weiter in ihrer Sprache. „Natürlich verzeihe ich dir."

„Kommst du mit mir raus auf die Bank? Ich brauche dich."

Ihre Augen wanderten zu Hoss, der leicht nickte. „Ja. Ich bin für dich da."

Er gab ihr einen kleinen Kuss auf die Lippen, legte den Arm um sie und ging mit ihr hinter das Haus. Mit fassungslosem Blick sah ihm Clement nach. „Ben, kannst du mir bitte mal erklären, was hier gerade passiert ist? Meine Tochter liegt da oben und keiner weiß, wie es ihr oder dem Kind geht, und mein Schwiegersohn küsst eine andere Frau."

Auch Ben atmete tief durch. „Clement, auch für mich ist die Beziehung zwischen Koko und Adam nicht immer leicht zu verstehen, aber ich werde versuchen, es dir zu erklären. „

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mit strahlenden Augen und einen zärtlichem Blick sah Adam Bridget an. „Du kannst aufhören so zu grinsen."

Mit gespielter Empörung riss er die Augen auf. „Ich grinse nicht. Ich sehe dich zärtlich an."

„Ich kann mich ja glücklich schätzen, dass du mich auch mal anschaust und nicht nur deine Tochter. Sie ist noch nicht mal einen Tag alt und du lässt sie nicht mehr aus den Augen. Ich sehe schon, du wirst sie zu sehr verwöhnen."

„Bist du etwa eifersüchtig?"

Sie zog eine kleine Schnute. „Ein wenig."

Er beugte sich vor und gab ihr einen Kuss. „Ich liebe dich, Bridget und es tut mir leid, was du in den letzten Monaten alles durchmachen musstest. Ich werde natürlich nicht mit auf den Viehtrieb gehen. Ich werde hier bei dir bleiben."

Sie strich ihm über den Arm. „Bitte versprich, dass du dich nicht wieder so verschließt. Dass du mit mir redest. Egal was es ist."

„Ich werde weiter daran arbeiten, dass es nicht wieder passiert. Wenn doch, werden du und Koko mir schon die passenden Worte sagen."

Mit einem Lächeln berührte er ihre Lippen und küsste sanft und lange. „Sag mir die Wahrheit, warum bleibst du hier? Wegen deiner kleinen Prinzessin oder meinetwegen?"

Mit einem frechen Grinsen biss er sich auf die Lippen. „Was ist…. So wie du schaust, kann da nichts Gutes herauskommen."

„Du hast unserer Tochter gerade ihren indianischen Namen gegeben."

„Hab ich nicht. Sie wird Emillie heißen und nicht anders."

Er zog sich die Schuhe aus und legte sich zu ihr in das Bett. „Vorhin hast du noch gesagt, sie ist so eine ruhige Seele und nun auch noch Prinzessin. Da kann ich doch nicht anders. Bei den Gosiute würde sie den Namen Neisha erhalten."

„Wir sind hier aber im Hause Cartwright."

Er kuschelte sich an sie heran. „Sollst du nicht immer auf deinen Mann hören?"

„Das werde ich aber ganz schnell vergessen, wenn der Schamane dir wieder mal Blätter verabreichen will."

Gefühlvoll sahen sie sich in die Augen und dann nahm er sie in den Arm und hielt sie so lange fest, bis sich Emillie lautstark meldete.


	73. Chapter 73

Adam kam gerade aus dem Stall und mit einem erstaunten Blick stand er an der Tür vom Esszimmer. „ Wynono tókhel aníyaŋpa he?" schallte es ihm laut entgegen.

„Mir geht es gut und so wie es aussieht, euch allen auch. Winona ..Riccardo, was macht ihr so früh hier?"

Riccardo lehnte sich halb über den Tisch und nahm sich ein Stück vom Brot. „Wir haben gestern verabredet, dass wir alle heute hier frühstücken und später dann ins Dorf reiten….Onkel Adam, kann ich noch mehr Milch haben?"

Aiyana nahm Riccardo die Kanne ab und hielt sie Adam hin. Immer noch etwas sprachlos, nahm er die Kanne und kehrte kurze Zeit später mit der gefüllten wieder zurück. Er nahm am Tisch Platz und schaute auf die fünf Kinder. „Winona, wissen Pa und Ma ,dass du mit Sophie bei uns bist?"

„ Mhhh ich soll dir von Pa sagen, er würde dich gerne heute Nachmittag sprechen."

„Und ich soll dir sagen, dass meine Eltern mit Fabio nachher auch noch vorbeikommen. Dad möchte etwas mit dir besprechen und Ma und Tante Bridget wollen später noch zu Koko."

Chesmu riss die Arme hoch und rief nur laut Kuchen. „Onkel Adam, kannst du mit mir noch in den Ferien üben, wie ich ein Kalb richtig einfangen kann, um es zu kennzeichnen?"

„Das habe ich dir doch versprochen. Ich muss nur sehen, was Ben heute noch von mir möchte und dann sage ich dir Bescheid, wann wir loslegen können."

„Wynono, muss ich wirklich nach den Ferien in die Schule?"

Aiyana sah ihn etwas ängstlich an. und Adam schaute erst zu Chesmu und dann zu ihr.

„Aiyana, ihr Zwei habt euch entschieden, dass ihr bei uns leben möchtet und das heißt dann auch, dass ihr die Schule besuchen müsst. Aber du brauchst keine Angst zu haben. Riccardo und Little Joe sind doch auch da. „

Das Indianermädchen blickte zu Sarah. „Wynono, kann ich nicht auch schon zur Schule gehen? Dann könnte ich Aiyana helfen. Ich kann doch schon lesen und schreiben."

„Sonnenschein, das habe ich doch nicht zu entscheiden."

„Aber Bridget hat gesagt, ich könnte schon dieses Jahr gehen."

„Redet ihr gerade über mich?"

Bridget war in das Esszimmer gekommen und bevor sie sich an ihren Platz setzte, gab sie Adam einen Kuss.

„Bridget wayáwa"

„Ich weiß, es fällt euch schon gar nicht mehr auf, wie ihr redet, aber noch immer kann ich euch alle nicht verstehen. Nicht nur, dass ich bei weitem noch nicht alle Worte kenne, ihr redet auch noch zu schnell."

Adam lehnte sich zu ihr und sah Bridget in die Augen. „Thečhíȟila kštó."

Die Kinder fingen an zu kichern und Bridget wurde leicht rot. „Das habe ich verstanden."

Sie stieß ihn leicht gegen die Schulter aber lächelte ihn dabei an. „Also Winona, was möchtest du von mir?"

„Du hast gesagt, ich könnte dieses Jahr schon zur Schule gehen aber Wynono will mir das nicht glauben. Dann wäre Aiyana doch nicht so alleine."

„Mein lieber Sonnenschein, ich habe nicht gesagt, dass ich dir das nicht glaube, ich habe nur gesagt, dass ich das nicht entscheiden kann. Das musst du Pa fragen, nicht mich und zum anderen ist Aiyana doch nicht alleine. Riccardo ist doch bei ihr."

„Aber Pa hört doch darauf, was du sagst. Bitte, Wynono…"

Adam lehnte sich etwas zurück und grinste sie an. „Kann es sein, dass es darum geht, dass du dann nicht mehr so alleine bist?"

Sarah schaute zu Aiyana. „Bitte, Wynono…."

„Philáičʼiya ate…."

Adam sah zu Aiyana. So wie es aussah, musste es Aiyana sehr viel bedeuten, dass Sarah nach dem Sommer auch in die Schule geht, da sie zum ersten Mal Vater zu ihm gesagt hat. Seine Augen wanderten zu Bridget, die ihm aufmunternd zunickte. „In Ordnung, ich werde heute Nachmittag mit Pa sprechen."

Die Kinder sahen sich mit einem lauten Hurra an. Mit der Hand vor dem Mund schaute Adam zu seiner Frau. „Hast du ihnen den Floh ins Ohr gesetzt? Das gibt doch wieder eine Riesendiskussion mit meinen Vater."

„Möchtest du noch etwas Kaffee, mon cheri?"

Sie hielt Adam die Kanne hin und versuchte, ihn so ernst wie möglich anzusehen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Frederic klopfte an die offenstehende Tür zum Garten. Adam saß am seinem Schreibtisch und hob den Kopf. Dann lehnte er sich zurück und sah seinen Freund an. Seit der Geburt von Emilie hatten sie noch nicht alleine miteinander geredet und das war nun auch schon wieder fast zwei Monate her. Das Gespräch musste aber endlich geführt werden. Die Arbeiten für die Eisenbahn in Reno würden demnächst beendet sein und es wurde dann weiter Richtung Kalifornien gehen. „Darf ich reinkommen oder sprichst du nicht mehr mit mir?

Adam stand nicht auf. „Komm rein."

Vorsichtig betrat Frederic das Büro und sah in die Ecke, in der sonst die Modelle von den Bahnhöfen standen. „Hast du sie alle schon verbrannt?"

„Nein, ich habe sie den Kindern gegeben. Ich brauche sie nicht mehr."

Der Bruder seiner Frau nahm im Sessel ihm gegenüber Platz. „Du bist also fest entschlossen, nicht mehr für die Eisenbahn zu arbeiten?"

Adam hatte die Hände zusammengefaltet und sein Gesichtsausdruck war emotionslos. „Für mich kommt es nicht mehr in Frage, auch nur noch einen Handschlag für die Eisenbahn zu tätigen"

Mit den Armen lehnte sich Frederic auf den Schreibtisch. „Was willst du machen? In Zukunft auch nicht mehr mit der Bahn fahren?"

Adam rührte sich nicht. Nur wer ihn genau kannte, sah das kurze Blitzen in seinen Augen. „Meinst du, es ist angebracht, bei diesem Thema zynisch zu werden."

„Adam, du machst gerade die Arbeit von vier Jahren kaputt. Ist dir das eigentlich bewusst? Und über den finanziellen Verlust fange ich erst gar nicht an, zu reden."

„Frederic hast du überhaupt ein Wort von dem verstanden, was Hoss dir erzählt und gezeigt hat?"

Laut schluckend setzte sich Frederic wieder richtig hin. „Wie stellst du dir die Zukunft von unserer Firma vor? Ich habe eine Familie zu ernähren und habe nicht eine große Ranch in der Hinterhand. Für mich war das Ganze nicht nur ein Zeitvertreib."

„Du kennst meine Einstellung zum Leben und zur Natur. Wenn du weitermachen willst, werde ich dich sicher nicht aufhalten, aber ich werde dir nicht weiterhelfen oder auch nur einen Ratschlag geben. Der Ausbau der Eisenbahn wird kein Thema mehr hier in diesem Haus sein."

„Jetzt brauchst du nicht mich so anzufahren. Du verlangst gerade von mir, dass ich meine Arbeit als einen großen Fehler ansehe."

Adam stand auf und ging zum Fenster, um auf die Berge zu schauen. Mehrmals atmete er tief durch. Wenn er sich jetzt der Wut hingibt, würden sie dieses wichtige Gespräch nicht in Ruhe beenden. Die linke Hand schloss er zur Faust und legte die rechte darüber. Egal, wie es ihm im nächsten Monat gehen wird. Er musste für einige Tage auf den Berg. Da halfen auch die Gespräche mit Koko und ihrem Vater nicht. Adam spürte, wie schnell der falsche Wolf zurzeit sich zeigte. Als er etwas von seiner inneren Ruhe gefunden hatte, wendete er sich wieder Frederic zu. „Frederic, nicht nur die Eltern meiner Kinder wurden wegen dieses ganzen Wahnsinns umgebracht. Nein, auch Hunderte von anderen Menschen mussten ihr Leben lassen, damit die Eisenbahn eine Verbindung zwischen den Küstenstädten bauen kann. Und ich rede nicht nur von den Indianern. „

„Sie sind nicht deine Kinder. Sie sind nur…"

Leicht blass sah Frederic in das Gesicht von Adam, der mit einer unglaublichen Geschwindigkeit ihn am Kragen gepackt und aus dem Stuhl gezogen hatte. „Wenn du weiter ein gern gesehener Gast und Freund in meinem Haus sein willst, dann überlege dir genau deine nächsten Worte."

Frederic hob seine Hände hoch. „Entschuldige, Adam ich…."

Adam ließ seinen Freund los und stellte sich wieder an das Fenster.

„…Ich…." Frederic musste kurz durchpusten. Zu überraschend kam die Reaktion von Adam für ihn. „…das Ganze lässt mich natürlich auch nicht kalt, aber ich…." Er stellte sich nun zu seinem Freund ans Fenster. „Adam, ich habe nicht diese Kraft, wie du sie hast, mich gegen alles und jeden zu stellen. „

Adams Blick war weiter auf die Berge gerichtet. „Was ist nur mit dir los? Seit dein Vater hier ist, erinnerst du mich stark an den Frederic aus den ersten Jahren in Boston."

Mit dem Rücken lehnte sich Frederic an das Fenster. „Das hat mir Giovanna auch schon vorgeworfen. Du kannst mir glauben, dass ich mir einiges anhören musste, als ich Riccardo verboten habe, weiter mit den anderen zu spielen."

„Hat er wieder so viel Einfluss auf dich?" Er stieß sich vom Fenster ab und lief durch Adams Büro. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, warum das so ist. Vielleicht weil er nun auch so oft bei uns zu Hause ist. Natürlich reden wir auch über das Eisenbahnprojekt und hin und wieder fühle ich mich wie ein kleiner Junge, der alles machen muss, was sein Vater ihm sagt."

„Frederic, das ist aber nur eine willkommene Ausrede für dich. Es erklärt nicht, warum du etwas gegen die Indianer hast und somit auch was gegen meine Familie"

Es dauerte eine Weile bis Frederic ihm eine Antwort gab. „Ich…ich habe Angst vor ihnen. Ich…Adam, ich kann nicht verstehen, nachdem was dieser Indianer mit dir gemacht hat, dass du sie weiter als deine Freunde siehst und sogar die beiden Kinder adoptieren willst."

Adam drehte sich um. Sein Blick war genauso finster, wie auch schon vor wenigen Minuten. „Du willst mir jetzt sagen, du hast Angst vor Kindern und vor Koko?"

„Natürlich nicht und du weißt genau, was ich meine."

„Höre auf damit, Frederic. Wenn du ein echtes Interesse an den Indianern hättest, dann wärst du einmal mit uns mitgekommen, aber das hast du nicht getan. Du hast glaube ich, auch bis heute nicht ein einziges Mal Koko zu Hause besucht. Weist du noch, was ich dir in Boston damals gesagt habe, was die drei schlimmsten Übel sind."

„Adam…."

Frederic war erneut einen Schritt zurückgegangen, weil Adam ihm wieder zu dicht kam.

„Natürlich hast du es dir nicht gemerkt. Diese drei schlimmsten Übel sind Dummheit, Faulheit und Feigheit. Du bist so dumm, auf das zu hören, was solche Leute wie Mitch auf der Straße herumbrüllen. Du bist zu faul, dir eine eigene Meinung zu bilden und das gravierende ist, dass du zu feige bist, sie näher kennen zu lernen. Ich erwarte von keinem aus meiner Familie oder meinen Freunden, dass sie so wie ich die Lebensweise der Indianer annehmen, aber was ich von ihnen erwarte ist, dass sie die Indianer mit Respekt behandeln. Ich verurteile ja auch nicht jeden Weißen, weil es unter uns welche gibt, die sich nicht immer an Recht und Ordnung halten."

Mit großen Augen sah Frederic ihn an. Selten hat er Adam so wütend erlebt und schon gar nicht auf ihn. So sprach er jetzt sehr leise mit ihm. Zu erschüttert war er von dem, was gerade zwischen ihnen beiden passierte. „Adam….ich möchte nicht, dass unsere Freundschaft so endet. Ich möchte nicht, dass sie überhaupt endet."

„Dann fange an, mich zu verstehen. Ich kann nicht für ein Unternehmen arbeiten, dem es egal ist, dass Leute sterben, nur um ein Projekt durchzusetzen. Ich weiß auch, dass wir die Eisenbahn brauchen und dass sie nicht aufzuhalten ist, aber ich werde und kann nicht weiter ein Teil davon sein. Wie soll ich es meinen Kindern später erklären, dass, obwohl ich wusste, wie hoch der Preis für den Streckenausbau war, ich weiter gemacht habe. Und, Frederic…." Wieder war Adam dicht bei ihm. „…ich kann auch nicht dein Freund weiter sein, wenn du Aiyana und Chesmu nicht als meine Kinder akzeptierst. Sie werden bald den Namen Cartwright tragen. Es ist nur noch eine Formsache und dann bist du der Onkel von den beiden. „

Frederic holte tief Luft und ließ sich in den Sessel fallen, legte die Hand an die Stirn und schaute verzweifelt zu Adam hoch. „Weißt du, wie hoch unsere Vertragsstrafe sein wird und was das für unsere Firma bedeuten könnte? Adam, wer wird uns dann noch einen Auftrag geben?"

Adam lief um seinen Schreibtisch herum und öffnete eine Schublade, zog einige Papiere heraus und reicht sie zu Frederic. „Darüber mache ich mir keine Gedanken. Ich bekomme jeden Monat mindestens eine Anfrage aus der Umgebung, obwohl es bekannt ist, wie ich zu den Indianern stehe und die Anfragen gehen an mich persönlich Frederic und nicht an unsere Firma. Und über die Vertragsstrafe rede ich mit Mr. Sundberg persönlich. Ich denke, über die Höhe ist das letzte Wort noch nicht gesprochen."

Frederic blätterte die Papiere durch und atmete laut aus und Adam stand mit verschränkten Armen neben ihm. „Aber Frederic, ich denke nicht, das dass das größte Problem gerade ist."

„Ja, ich weiß. Ich habe mal wieder alles als selbstverständlich hingenommen. Mir hätte es sofort klar sein müssen, dass mehr dahinter steckt, warum du das Land nicht an die Bahn verkaufen wolltest. Ich weiß doch, dass es dir nie ums Geld geht."

Frederic stand wieder auf und lief durch das Büro. „Adam, ich habe nichts gegen die Indianer und ich bewundere dich für deinen Mut, die zwei zu adoptieren, da es für euch alle nicht einfacher werden wird." Er blieb am Schreibtisch stehen. „Ich habe dir einmal gesagt, dass ich nie in den Westen gehen will. Nun bin ich schon einige Jahre hier und noch immer habe ich mich nicht an das Leben hier gewöhnt. Adam, ich war bis heute nicht nur noch nie bei Koko, sondern auch in keinem Saloon. Ich habe immer noch Angst, jede Minute erschossen zu werden. Mit der Mentalität von euch, komme ich einfach noch nicht klar." Er schaute etwas verlegen zu Boden. „Weißt du wie ich mich gefühlt habe, als Riccardo vor mir stand und mich angeschrien hat, dass ich feige bin und er auf keinen Fall nach Boston zurückgehen wird. Dass er dann bei dir und Bridget bleibt." Er schaute nun Adam an. „Ich bin nicht so mutig wie du. War ich nie und werde ich sicher auch nie werden. Ich hätte diese zwei Tage niemals durchgehalten und nur der Gedanke daran, was du durchgemacht hast, lässt mich erschaudern und ich würde am liebsten meine Koffer packen und von hier verschwinden, aber ich weiß auch, dass es nur eine Flucht wäre."

„Frederic, es zwingt dich keiner, hier zu leben. Es zwing dich auch keiner, das Bahnprojekt aufzugeben. Du solltest nur wieder anfangen, deine eigenen Entscheidungen zu treffen. Ich werde dir nicht sagen, was du tun sollst. Ich habe keine Lust, dass du mir dann in einigen Jahren vorwirfst, dass du nicht das erreicht hast, was du wolltest, weil ich dich in eine bestimmte Richtung gestoßen habe. Aber du wusstest, wie ich lebe und wie meine Einstellung zu gewissen Dingen ist, als du mich gefragt hast, ob ich in die Firma einsteige oder nicht." Adam fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Stirn. „ Die Freundschaft mit dir ist mir auch wichtig und ich würde es bedauern, wenn wir im Streit auseinander gehen." Er schaute seinen Freund eindringlich an. „Du hast dich letztes Jahr entschieden, hier zu bleiben. Was waren deine Gründe dafür? Hast du nur Giovanna nachgegeben? „

Frederic lief zum Fenster und schaute auf die Sommerlandschaft. „Ich bin hin und hergerissen. Ich mag es, morgens aufzuwachen und dann diese Landschaft zu sehen. Ich mag diese Ruhe, die hier herrscht. Ich liebe es, wenn die ganze Familie am Wochenende zusammen kommt und mein Herz geht auf, wenn ich sehe, wie glücklich Riccardo hier ist…." Er grinste nun leicht und schaute zu Adam. „…und ich muss in seinen Augen nicht mehr der Held und Cowboy sein. Den Part hast du jetzt ja übernommen. Adam, wie so oft fehlt mir der Mut, so einen Schritt zu gehen, obwohl ich weiß, dass es der Richtige ist. Ich habe Angst davor, was danach kommen wird."

Adam verschränkte die Arme und legte eine Hand vor seine Augen.

„Adam, werden wir neue Aufträge bekommen? Wenn nicht, wie soll ich meine Familie ernähren?"

Adam nahm die Hand von den Augen. „Du solltest ein Schritt nach dem andren machen, Frederic. Der erste sollte sein, nachzudenken, ob du wirklich hier bleiben willst. Mit allem, was dazu gehört. Du wirst wahrscheinlich nie in den Geschichtsbüchern erwähnt werden, dass du beim Bau der Eisenbahn im Westen mitgewirkt hast, aber du wirst nicht hungern müssen. Wir werden weiter Aufträge bekommen. Da bin ich mir sicher."

Frederic drehte sich wieder zum Fenster und schaute hinaus. Erst nach einer ganzen Weile sprach er wieder mit Adam. „Ich werde dir morgen Bescheid geben. Ich muss über vieles erst einmal nachdenken."

„Mach das."

Frederic schaute nicht nochmal zu Adam, sondern verließ das Büro.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Müde stand er in der Küche. Er hatte sich ein kaltes Tuch über die linke Hand gewickelt und mit der rechten massierte er die zur Faust geschlossene Hand. „Hast du wieder zu viel gemacht?"

Bridget nahm seine Hand und wickelte vorsichtig das Tuch ab. „Du sollst doch die Handinnenfläche massieren. Hast du sie mit der Paste von dem Schamanen eingecremt?"

Adam schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich bin gerade erst wieder rein."

Bridget holte die Creme und strich etwas davon auf die Innenfläche der Hand und fing an, sie zu massieren. „Sagst du mir, was du gemacht hast, dass sie wieder so angeschwollen ist?"

Er schaute ihr nicht in die Augen. „Ich habe versucht ein Pferd zuzureiten."

Sie hielt inne und sah ihn böse an. „Wie oft wurdest du abgeworfen, bist du es begriffen hast, dass du noch nicht so weit bist?"

„Reicht es nicht, wenn ich sage, ich habe es eingesehen, dass ich noch Zeit brauche."

„Warum machst du das? Warum übertreibst du es schon wieder? Morgen wirst du wieder kaum laufen können. Abgesehen davon, dass du dich hättest dabei verletzten können."

Sie fing wieder an, seine Hand zu massieren und dabei funkelte sie ihn erneut böse an. „Das macht mich wütend, Adam. Wie kannst du denken, dass du ein wildes Pferd bändigen kannst, wenn du immer noch kein richtiges Gefühl in der Hand hast und dein Bein hat auch noch nicht die Kraft wie früher."

Er schaute auf seine Hand und wie Bridget sie massierte. „Ich musste ein wenig von meiner Ungeduld loswerden Es tut mir leid. Es war dumm. Ich weiß es."

Sie ließ ihn los und wischte sich die Hand ab. Danach legte sie ihre Hände auf seine Brust. „Adam, ich will doch nur nicht, dass deine Ungeduld dich dein Leben kostet. Der Schamane hat dir doch gesagt, dass du dieses Jahr sicher nicht wieder so gesund wirst, dass du richtig auf der Ranch arbeiten kannst."

Adam fuhr sich mit zwei Fingern durch die Augen. Dann legte er seine Arme um sie und zog sie zu sich heran. „Ich werde mehr Geduld haben. Das verspreche ich dir."

Bridget legte ihre Hand auf seine Wange. „Du siehst so müde aus."

„Das bin ich auch. Ich habe vorhin mit deinem Bruder gesprochen, wie es mit der Firma weiter gehen soll und nun muss ich auch noch hoch zu meinem Vater und ich habe keine Ahnung, was er von mir möchte."

„Du ruhst dich ja auch nicht mal aus. Du schläfst sehr unruhig und zu wenig. Seit du aufstehen konntest, versuchst du mit aller Gewalt, wieder der alte zu werden und deine Entscheidung, nicht mehr für die Bahn zu arbeiten, nagt auch an dir. Soll ich noch mehr aufzählen, was sicher wieder alles in deinem Kopf herumspukt?"

„Nein."

Er drückte sie fester an sich und legte sein Kinn auf ihrem Kopf ab. „Ich finde im Moment nicht mehr meine innere Ruhe und ich habe das Gefühl, ich muss mich nur noch rechtfertigen, warum ich nicht mehr für die Eisenbahn arbeiten will und Aiyana und Chesmu als unsere Kinder ansehe."

„Ich weiß, du schaffst es noch nicht, auf deinen Berg zu gehen, aber warum verbringst du das nächste Wochenende nicht im Dorf. Amarok wird sicher nichts dagegen haben, aber du könntest vielleicht etwas zur Ruhe kommen."

Er ließ sie los und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch das Gesicht. „Ich würde dich jetzt aber ungern alleine lassen."

„Adam, wir reden von drei Tagen. Und am Wochenende ist doch die ganze Familie zusammen. Aber ich denke, du musst einfach mal raus. Weg von der Ranch. Weg von Frederic und der Bahn. Weg von deinem Vater. Versuch, einfach im Dorf mal etwas abzuschalten und an etwas anderes zu denken. Dort wird dich sicher keiner fragen, wie deine Zukunft aussieht."

Mit kleinen Augen sah er sie an und küsste sie dann. „Ich liebe dich Bridget und ich weiß nicht, wo du die Geduld mit mir her nimmst. „

Sie lächelte ihn an und legte wieder ihre Hände auf seinen Oberkörper. „Weil ich dich liebe von dem ersten Moment, als ich dich bei uns im Haus gesehen habe. Weil du ein wunderbarer Mensch bist und ich dich dafür bewundere, wie du für deine Überzeugung immer wieder kämpfst, auch wenn du dir damit nicht immer Freunde machst. Und ich weiß, was das bedeutet. "

Sie sahen sich tief in die Augen und dann küsste er sie. Als er die Augen dabei schloss, war er sich sicher, dass er wieder ihre Herzen im selben Rhythmus schlagen hörte. Er löste sich von ihr und blickte sie noch einige Minute einfach nur schweigend an. Dann nahm er seinen Hut, setzte sich ihn auf und seine Augen konnten in diesem Moment nicht noch mehr Liebe ausdrücken, wie er für sie empfand.

„Dann werde ich einmal zu meinen Vater gehen und sehen, was er von mir möchte."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Er atmete nochmal tief durch und öffnete die Tür. Sein Vater saß am Schreibtisch. Als er den Kopf hob und Adam anschaute, sah dieser sofort, dass die Laune bei seinem Vater nicht sonderlich gut war. „Du wolltest mich sprechen?"

Adam stellte sich an den Tisch und wartete. Sein Vater setzte sich in seinem Stuhl gerade hin und schaute ihn an. „Ich wollte mit dir besprechen, was mit dem Holz ist, das wir im nächsten Monat nach England verfrachten wollen? Bist du in der Lage, in das Camp zu reiten oder soll ich das übernehmen?"

Adam war sich sicher, dass sein Vater nicht deswegen so schlecht gelaunt war. „Wenn es noch Zeit hat, bis zur nächsten Woche, kann ich das übernehmen."

„Gut."

„Und?"

Die Augen von Ben waren sehr klein. „Und was?"

„Ich sehe doch, dass du dich über etwas geärgert hast und könnte wetten, es hat mit mir zu tun." Ben stand auf und stellte sich zu ihm. „Ja, es hat mit dir zu tun und deine doch manchmal sehr gewöhnungsbedürftigen Entscheidungen."

Schon ziemlich genervt, ließ Adam den Kopf hängen. „Pa, du fängst doch jetzt nicht auch noch an, mir vorzuhalten, dass ich aus dem Projekt ausgestiegen bin."

„Nein, das ist deine Sache. Da werde ich mich nicht einmischen."

Sein Vater sprach nicht weiter, sondern sah ihn nur an. Adam legte kurz die Hand vor die Augen und stemmte dann die Hände an die Seite. „Und wo wirst du dich dann einmischen?"

„Du brauchst dich nicht lustig zu machen, weil ich finde, dass es nämlich nicht witzig ist, wenn meine Frau nach Hause kommt und ziemlich erschüttert ist, dass wir bei einigen Leuten nicht mehr zu Hause erwünscht sind."

Adam holte tief Luft und schaute an die Decke. Er versuchte, schon wie so oft heute, seine innere Ruhe zu finden. Mit nur mäßigem Erfolg. „Und daran bin ich schuld?"

„Du und deine Entscheidung, Aiyana und Chesmu zu adoptieren. Hast du nur eine Sekunde darüber nachgedacht, was das für die Kinder und uns alle bedeutet? Du hast die amtlichen Papiere noch nicht in der Hand und schon wollen die ersten unserer Freunde nichts mehr mit uns zu tun haben."

Während Ben gesprochen hat, hatte Adam den Kopf gesenkt und blickte seinen Vater nun direkt in seine Augen. Langsam verschränkte er die Arme, ohne den Blick abzuwenden. „Dann sind es ja wohl keine richtigen Freunde."

Ben Stimme konnte seinen Zorn, den er auf Adam hatte, nicht mehr verberge. „Wie immer, machst du es dir sehr einfach, mein Sohn. Wer nicht deiner Meinung ist, wird schnell von dir abgestempelt."

Adams sprach sehr leise, als er seine Arme herunternahm. „Du denkst, ich mache es mir einfach?"

„Ja, das denke ich."

„Du meinst also, es ist für mich einfach gewesen, in meiner gesamten Schulzeit mich mit den anderen Kindern zu streiten und zu schlagen, weil ich Koko als meine Freundin hatte, Ich zu ihr gehalten habe, egal was andere gesagt oder gedacht haben. Ich habe es mir leicht gemacht, als du nach Maries Tod fortgegangen bist und ich mich mit den Leuten auseinander setzen musste, um die Ranch weiter zu führen. Ich habe es mir leicht gemacht, mich in Boston gegen Clement durchzusetzen, weil ich nicht mit ihm einer Meinung war. Ich habe es mir leicht gemacht, ständig gegen den Strom zu schwimmen, weil ich mich für den Stamm von Amarok eingesetzt habe. Ich habe es mir leicht gemacht, als Kajika meinen Willen brechen wollte. Ich habe mir es leicht gemacht, die Freundschaft mit meinem besten Freund aufs Spiel zu setzen, weil ich nicht weiter für die Eisenbahn arbeiten kann. Und natürlich mache ich es mir jetzt auch leicht, dass ich Aiyana und Chesmu adoptiere….." Adam musste kurz Luft holen und sich selber zur Ruhe ermahnen. „… Glaubst du wirklich, ich sehe nicht die Probleme, die auf uns und die Kinder zukommen werden? Aber ich habe mich damals für die Freundschaft mit Koko entschieden. Ich habe mich entschieden, einen Weg in meinem Leben zu gehen, der nicht einfach ist und auf jeden Meter den schaffe, ohne das ich gebrochen werde, bin ich stolz. Ich bin stolz und glücklich, dass ich eine Frau an meiner Seite habe, die mich auf diesem Weg begleitet und unterstützt und ich hoffe, dass ich von dem, woran ich glaube und von meiner Stärke, die ich habe, etwas an meine Kinder weitergeben kann. Und jetzt sage mir, Pa, dass ich es mir leicht mache, dass ich zu meiner Überzeugung stehe?"

Ben wusste erst einmal nicht, was er sagen sollte und so fuhr Adam weiter fort. „Und Pa, ich kann dich darauf vorbereiten, dass ich diesen Weg auch weiter gehen werde, auch wenn es bedeutet, dass der nächste Ärger schon auf sich warten lässt. Ich habe in der letzten Woche einen Brief erhalten, in dem steht, wie begeistert man doch davon ist, dass ich zwei Indianerkinder adoptieren möchte, und dass dieser Vorgang so schnell wie möglich bearbeitet wird und ich noch im Laufe des Monats die amtlichen Papiere erhalten werde. Ich habe den Brief mehrmals gelesen, weil ich mich über diese ungewohnte Freundlichkeit, was die Indianer angeht, gewundert habe, aber in einem zweiten Brief, den ich einen Tag später erhalten habe, wusste ich dann auch, warum das so ist. Es war ein Brief, in dem mir erklärt wurde, wie ich die Zwei auf das Leben vorbereiten soll. Sie müssen auf eine staatliche Schule gehen und nicht auf eine in einem Reservat. Ich darf ihnen nichts von ihrer Kultur oder ihrer Art zu leben, erzählen und auf gar keinen Fall darf ich sie weiter in ihrer Sprache sprechen lassen. Nur so ist gewährleistet, dass aus ihnen später anständige Erwachsene werden. Sie werden den örtlichen Sheriff von der Adoption unterrichten, der dann kontrollieren soll, ob ich diese Verhaltensregeln auch einhalte. Und nun frage ich dich noch einmal. Mache ich mir es wieder leicht? Da ich sicher nicht darauf eingehen werde, mich an diese schwachsinnigen Vorschriften zu halten, wird es bedeuten, dass ich mich auch gegen meinen anderen besten Freund stellen muss, wenn er gegen mich vorgehen sollte." Adam wartete nicht ab, ob sein Vater ihm eine Antwort geben wollte oder nicht. Zu müde war er von den ständigen Diskussionen, was seine Entscheidungen in den letzten Monaten anbelangte. „Und du regst dich auf, weil ihr nicht zu der nächsten Geburtstagsfeier eingeladen seid."

Ben setzte sich auf die Kante seines Schreibtischs. „Ich habe es schon wieder getan. Ich habe schon wieder nicht gesehen, was das alles für dich bedeutet. Adam, warum tust du dir das nur an?"

„Sie sind unsere Familie Pa. Koko ist deine Schwiegertochter. Travis ist dein Enkelsohn. Du lebst doch schon genauso lange mit den Gosiute wie ich. Sag mir nicht, ihr Schicksal ist dir egal?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht." Ben fasste sich an die Stirn. „Entschuldige bitte, Adam. Wie so oft habe ich nicht weiter, als bis zu meinen Stiefelspitzen geschaut. Ich habe mich nur so über die Burtons geärgert. Jahrelang waren wir bei ihnen zu ihrem Sommerfest eingeladen und heute musste sich Emilia in der Stadt anhören, dass wir nicht erwünscht sind, weil man es den anderen Gästen nicht zumuten könnte, wenn wir unsere Enkelkinder mitbringen sollten."

„Seid ihr auf solche Freunde angewiesen, Pa?"

Ben schloss die Augen und lächelte leicht. „Nein. Sicher nicht, aber ich denke, es werden nicht die ersten sein. Wenn Aiyana zur Schule geht, wird es noch schlimmer werden. Adam, meinst du sie wird das durchstehen?"

„Das wird sie. Sie ist ein sehr selbstbewusstes Mädchen und sie ist ja nicht alleine in der Schule."

„Ja, du hast recht. Sie hat ja noch Little Joe und Riccardo an ihrer Seite."

Adam kratze sich kurz am Kinn und versuchte dann, seinen Vater so neutral wie möglich, anzusehen. „Und Winona."

„Sarah? Ja, ab nächstem Jahr ist sie dann bei ihr."

„Sie könnte doch schon im diesem Jahr mit den anderen zur Schule gehen. Bridget geht auch davon aus, dass sie bereits soweit ist."

„Ich weiß nicht, Adam. Sie ist doch erst fünf?"

„Ja, aber sie kann bereits lesen und schreiben und ich denke, wenn wir die drei zusammen lassen, dann wird es für Aiyana auch nicht so schwer und auch Riccardo wird es leichter haben."

Ben stand auf und stellte sich an das Geländer. „Ich werde mit Emillia darüber reden. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob das so eine gute Idee von euch ist."

„Mach das und ich werde jetzt mal nach Joe sehen, wie er mit Cochise vorankommt."

Bevor er seinen Hut nahm, hielt ihn Ben am Arm fest. „Adam, du siehst müde aus. Bitte, mach auch mal eine Pause. Du hast schwere Wochen hinter dir. Übertreibe es nicht gleich wieder."

„Das werde ich nicht. Ich werde übermorgen für einige Tage in das Dorf gehen. Danach wird es mir sicher besser gehen."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Die Tage im Dorf hatten Adam zu seiner eigenen Überraschung wirklich gut getan. Amarok und er sind mit einigen anderen Kriegern zum See geritten und haben zusammen versucht, nur mit den Händen Fische für den Abend zu fangen. Auch wenn Adam mit Abstand die wenigsten Fische mit ins Dorf gebracht hatte, war es für ihn ein erholsamer Nachmittag gewesen und bereits in der ersten Nacht hatte er so gut geschlafen, wie schon lange nicht mehr, obwohl er sich nicht sicher war, ob Aponi ihn am Abend nicht irgendeinen ihrer speziellen Tees zubereitet hatte. Am nächsten Tag half er Amarok beim Bau eines Kanus, mit dem sie dann vom späten Nachmittag bis Sonnenuntergang den Fluss entlang ruderten. So war er ziemlich erholt, als er mit Riccardo am Montag auf der Koppel stand, um ihm zu zeigen, wie er mit wenigen Handgriffen ein Kalb einfangen und zu Boden bringen konnte. Adam musste grinsen, als er sah, wie verbissen Riccardo versuchte, all das umzusetzen, was er ihm erklärt hatte und er dachte sich, wenn Joe nur einen Teil von diesem Ehrgeiz hätte, müsste er sich im nächsten Frühjahr keine Gedanken um seinen Bruder machen. Immer wieder übten sie wie Riccardo das Lasso werfen musste, um das Kalb am besten zu erwischen.

„Adam…"

Adam drehte sich zum Zaun der Koppel. Dort stand Clement und winkte ihn zu sich. Er drückte Riccardo das Lasso in die Hand und kletterte über den Zaun, um dann seinen Schwiegervater fragend an zusehen.

„Adam, seit ich dich kenne, wusstest du schon immer, was du wolltest und bist dir, so wie es aussieht, wirklich die ganzen Jahre über treu geblieben, aber nun denke ich, du bist zu weit gegangen."

Adam zog sich die Handschuhe aus und steckte sie unter seinen Gürtel. „Kannst du wirklich nicht meine Entscheidung nachvollziehen?"

„Es geht hier nicht nur um dich, Adam. Wie kannst du von Frederic verlangen, dass er dieses große Projekt aufgibt, nur weil du wieder etwas siehst, was kein anderer sieht."

„Ich verlange von Frederic nichts. Er hätte auch ohne mich weiter machen können. Aber auch er sah ein, dass der Preis zu hoch ist."

„Und was ist es dieses Mal, was dir nicht passt`?"

Fassungslos sah Adam ihn an. „Clement siehst du nicht, was im Moment bei uns im Land passiert?"

„Adam, du willst dich doch mit mir jetzt nicht über das Problem mit den Indianern unterhalten?"

Adam lachte auf. „Und ich dachte wirklich, du hättest dich verändert, aber du bist genauso engstirnig wie in der Zeit in Boston."

Ernst schaute ihn Clement an. „Du hast doch das Projekt nicht wirklich wegen der Indianer aufgegeben?"

„Clement, warum fährst du nicht einfach wieder zurück nach Boston? Dann brauchst du dich nicht mit mir oder den Indianern weiter herumzuärgern und das Wichtigste ist, keiner würde dich mit deinen Enkelkindern auf der Straße sehen, wenn du sie von der Schule abholst und du brauchtest dich nicht ihretwegen zu schämen."

Völlig sprachlos schaute er Adam an.

„Opa, magst du mich nicht?"

Riccardo war auf den Zaun geklettert und sah seinen Großvater mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. Clement schaute von Adam zu seinem Enkelkind. „Natürlich habe ich dich lieb."

„Und die anderen nicht?"

Adam verschränkte die Arme und war gespannt, was Clement jetzt zu Riccardo sagen würde. „Fabio und Emillie gehen ja erst in einigen Jahren zur Schule."

„Aiyana wird nach den Ferien mit Riccardo und Winona in die Schule gehen."

Adam fixierte seinen Schwiegervater, als dieser tief Luft holte. „Du verschaffst dir nur Ärger damit."

„Damit können wir leben."

Clement kam einen Schritt auf Adam zu und tippte ihm gegen die Brust. „Wenn meiner Tochter etwas passiert, weil du hier irgend jemandem etwas beweisen musst, dann Gnade dir Gott."

Adam presste die Zähne zusammen und nahm die Arme herunter. „Ich frage mich, was in deiner Vergangenheit passiert ist, dass du völlig vergisst, wie du aufgewachsen bist…" Nun tippte Adam ihm gegen den Oberkörper. „…..auch wenn du es sicher abstreiten wirst, aber auch in deinem Leben muss es jemanden gegeben haben, der an dich geglaubt hat. Dir geholfen hat, das zu erreichen, was du erreicht hast. Und diesem Jemand war es anscheinend auch völlig egal, dass du nur ein einfacher Arbeiter warst. Er hat dich als Mensch gesehen. Schade, dass du das vergessen hast."

Clement sah noch einmal zu Riccardo, drehte sich um und lief zur Ponderosa. „Onkel Adam, ist Opa böse mit uns?"

Adam schloss die Augen, aber es gelang ihm nicht, sich auf seinen Herzschlag zu konzentrieren. Für einen kurzen Moment fragte er sich, ob es das wirklich alles wert war. Dann jedoch öffnete er die Augen und sah zu Riccardo, der noch immer auf dem Zaun saß und er wusste, dass er diesen Weg weiter gehen würde. Nur so kann er etwas dazu beitragen, dass sich etwas an dem Verhältnis zwischen den Siedlern und den Indianern ändert.

„Nicht mit euch. Nur mit mir."

„Warum? Wegen Aiyana und Chesmu?"

Adam stellte sich zu Frederics Sohn an den Zaun. Auch wenn er es versucht hatte, sie rauszuhalten, war es klar, dass die Kinder es mit der Zeit mitbekommen haben, dass nicht alle darüber begeistert waren, dass Bridget und er die zwei bei sich aufgenommen haben.

„Weißt du noch, was ich dir erklärt habe, über die Angst?" Riccardo nickte. „Riccardo, deswegen ist es wichtig, dass du so bleibst, wie du bist. Bleibe weiter so frei und werde kein Gefangener vorgefertigter Ideen. Das bringt nur Verwirrung und Unglück mit sich. Und das Wichtigste ist, dass du nicht einfach darüber urteilst, ob etwas gut oder schlecht ist, ohne vorher dein Herz zu befragen…" Er stellte sich jetzt direkt vor Riccardo. „…..Wenn die Schule in einigen Tagen wieder los geht, wird es nicht einfach für Aiyana werden und leider auch nicht für dich. Aber wenn es zu schlimm werden sollte, Riccardo habe keine Angst, zu mir zukommen. Ich werde versuchen, dann eine Lösung zu finden."

Mit den Augen auf das Lasso gerichtet drehte Riccardo es in der Hand. „Ich habe mehr Angst, dass ich einen Brief nach dem anderen nach Hause bringe."

Er schaute wieder hoch. „Onkel Adam, wie hast du das früher gemacht? Hast du dich wegen Koko auch jeden Tag mit den anderen Jungs geprügelt?"

„Nein….ich habe versucht, mich nicht provozieren zu lassen und es gab ja auch nicht jeden Tag Ärger, weil Koko und ich befreundet waren."

„Ich kann das aber nicht. Wenn jemand etwas Gemeines über die Gosiute gesagt hat, oder dass ich mit den Kindern aus dem Dorf spiele, konnte ich meine Wut nicht zurückhalten und jetzt wird meine Cousine mit mir zur Schule gehen. Ich kann doch nicht wegsehen, wenn sie geärgert wird?"

Adam holte tief Luft und lächelte ein wenig. „Ja, du hast leider das Temperament deiner Mutter in dir. Da ist es nicht einfach, die Wut zu kontrollieren, aber du hilfst damit nicht Aiyana oder Winona, geschweige dir. Versuche, deine Wut in Gesang des Sieges über dich selbst zu verwandeln. Zeige den anderen, dass Aiyana genauso ein Kind ist, wie alle anderen auch. Nimm ihnen die Angst vor dem Unbekannten."

Mit großen Augen sah Riccardo ihn an. „Bei dir hört sich das immer so einfach an, aber ob ich das kann?"

Lachend legte Adam seine Hand auf die Schulter von Riccardo. „Du wirst es nicht glauben Riccardo, das gleiche habe ich damals auch zu Amarok gesagt, aber wie du siehst, haben Koko und ich die Schulzeit geschafft…." Er wurde wieder ernster. „…..du hast das Glück, dass du nicht alleine bist. Du hast Freunde an deiner Seite, die dir helfen können. Wenn du merkst, die Wut wird zu stark in dir, dann scheue dich nicht, Joe, Jörn oder Winona um Hilfe zu bitten. „

Mit einem tiefen Atemzug nickte Riccardo. „Ich werde es schaffen."

Adam schlug ihm mit der Hand auf den Oberschenkel. „Dann los. Ich werde dir jetzt mal zeigen, wie schnell man so ein widerspenstigen Kalb zu Boden bringen kann."

Er wollte gerade über den Zaun klettern, als Riccardo ihn am Arm festhielt und den Kopf schüttelte. „Wir sollten heute nicht weiter machen."

„Warum nicht?"

„Na…." Riccardo zögerte noch, ob er weiter sprechen sollte, dann aber hob er den Kopf und ziemlich selbstbewusst sah er Adam an. „….ich habe vorhin gesehen, dass du mit deiner Hand nicht mehr richtig zugegriffen hast und Tante Bridget schimpft doch wieder, wenn du so ungeduldig bist."

Adam ballte seine linke Hand zur Faust und öffnete sie wieder. „Und du bist auch die letzten Male nicht mehr so in die Knie gegangen."

Zuerst wollte Adam lachen und sagen, dass sie ruhig weiter machen könnten, aber dann schaute er wieder auf seine Hand. „Du hast recht. „

Riccardo sprang vom Zaun und grinste Adam an.

„Wenn du öfters den Stall ausmistest und auch noch bei uns das Holz spaltest, dann kommt die Kraft auch wieder zurück."

Adam zog ihm den Hut tiefer in das Gesicht. „Und du sollst nicht so frech sein."

Riccardo schob sich den Hut wieder nach oben und beide grinsten sich an.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tom hörte das Bellen von Rusty, schon bevor die Tür von seinem Büro geöffnet wurde. „Hallo, Tom. Du wolltest mich sprechen?"

Adams Freund legte gerade einige Steckbriefe in den Schrank und schob langsam die Schublade zu. „Ja, ich habe dein Pferd vorhin vor der Bank gesehen und dich holen lassen."

Adam nahm sich einen Kaffee und setzte sich auf die Tischkante. „Haben die Jungs wieder die Schule geschwänzt?"

Verlegen kratzte sich Tom am Kopf. „Nein….ich habe deinen Schwiegervater hinten in der Zelle."

Adam verschluckte sich am Kaffee und überrascht zog er die Augenbrauen hoch. „Redest du von Clement?"

„Es ist mir etwas unangenehm, Adam aber er weigert sich, die Strafe zu zahlen weil er der Meinung ist, das er im Recht war."

Mit einem breiten Grinsen stellte Adam die Tasse auf den Tisch und legte die Arme übereinander. „Was hat der gute Mr. Francois denn angestellt?"

„Er hat Mr. Burton unter anderem die Nase gebrochen."

Adam zog eine kleine Schnute und musste weiter grinsen. „Wir reden aber immer noch von Clement?"

„Du kannst mir glauben, ich war genauso überrascht, als ich dazu kam und ihn gesehen habe." Tom nahm die Zellenschlüssel und sah Adam fragend an. „Und willst du zu ihm?"

„Yep."

Adam stand auf und folgte seinem Freund. Mit einem breiten Grienen lehnte er sich dann an die Wand vor der Zelle von Clement. „Ich lass euch dann mal alleine."

„Du brauchst nicht so zu grinsen, Adam."

Clement saß kerzengerade auf der Pritsche und sein Blick war ausdruckslos. „Willst du mir sagen, warum Mr. Burton deinen Zorn zu spüren bekam?"

„Er hat es verdient."

Adam stellte sich gerade hin. „Tom hat mir gesagt, dass du die Strafe nicht bezahlen willst. Kannst du mir sagen, warum du das nicht machen möchtest, damit ich Cholette wenigstens etwas sagen kann."

Nun sah ihn Clement doch etwas besorgt an. „Ich habe nicht genug Geld dabei."

Nun musste sich Adam etwas auf die Lippen beißen, um nicht zu lachen. „Wenn du das Tom gesagt hättest, dann wäre er doch mit dir zur Bank gegangen."

„Ich gehe doch nicht mit einem Sheriff in die Bank, damit jeder sehen kann, dass ich nicht genug Geld in meiner Tasche habe."

Adam kratze sich am Nasenflügel. „Ich vergaß, dein guter Ruf aber…." Er grinste wieder stärker. „…darum musst du dir nun keine Sorgen mehr machen. Du hast dir heute hier einen besonderen Ruf verschafft. Ich glaube, bis zu diesem Tage hat sich keiner getraut, Mr. Burton einmal so eindrucksvoll die Meinung zu sagen. Das hätte ich dir gar nicht zugetraut. Willst du mir wirklich nicht verraten, um was es ging?"

„Ich habe die Familienehre wieder hergestellt. „

„Die Familienehre? Wie kann dich Burton denn beleidigen? Ihr habt euch doch sehr gut verstanden, besonders da er auch aus dem Osten kommt und ihr in vielen Dingen doch dieselben Ansichten habt."

Clement atmete schwer ein und aus. „Ich habe erfahren, warum Ben und Emillia nicht zum Sommerfest gekommen sind und dann….." Er sah seinen Schwiegersohn mürrisch an. „…..er wollte eine Beschwerde beim Schulrat einreichen, damit du Aiyana nicht weiter auf die Schule schicken kannst. Sie würde nur Unruhe stiften und die anderen Kinder würden moralisch geschädigt werden, wenn sie mit Indianern in einer Klasse sitzen müssen. Er sagte, dass in den nächsten Jahren noch mehr von diesen Pack aus der Familie Cartwright in die Schule kommen würden und das muss rechtzeitig verhindert werden."

Mit zuckenden Wangen blickte Adam ihn an. Clement stand auf und legte seine Hände auf den Rücken. „Adam, so eine Beleidigung der Familie konnte ich nicht einfach auf mir sitzen lassen. Ich musste etwas unternehmen."

„Warum? Was hat sich in den letzten Wochen geändert?"

Clement lief zu dem Zellenfenster und blieb mit dem Rücken zu Adam gerichtet, vor der Wand stehen. „Adam, ich bin nicht so ein schlechter Mensch, wie du immer glaubst. Ich habe nur nicht diesen Mut aufbringen können, wie du. Ich habe dir einmal gesagt, dass man sich in Boston anpassen muss oder du kannst gleich wieder deine Koffer packen und die Stadt verlassen, aber ich wollte es den Zweiflern in Frankreich beweisen, dass ich es schaffe, und so passte ich mich an. Wenn ich so gegen die Arbeiter gewesen wäre, warum habe ich dann so viele bei mir im Haus beschäftigt? Nicht, weil ich sie wirklich brauchte. Ich versuchte so, ihnen eine Arbeit zu geben." Clement machte eine Pause und drehte sich langsam zu Adam. „An dem Tag, als der Unfall auf der Baustelle von dem Gouverneur passierte, war ich genauso erschüttert wie du, aber ich durfte es nicht zeigen und als ich sagte, wir geben den Familien der Toten Geld, weiß ich, dass es hart geklungen hat, aber ich wollte sicher gehen, dass sie die nächsten Monate überstehen. Ich habe mich angepasst und eine Rolle gespielt und dass nur, um meinen Kindern eine bessere Zukunft geben zu können, als ich sie hatte und dann bist du aufgetaucht…." Er hielt sich die Hand vor Augen und musste bitter lachen. „…..ich hatte das Gefühl, ich sehe mich selbst, nur mit den Unterschied, dass du es geschafft hast. Du hast dich nicht selber verraten. Ganz im Gegenteil. Du trittst noch stärker für deine Überzeugung ein und lässt dich nicht beirren." Er holte nochmals tief Luft und schaute Adam nun direkt an. „Ich bewundere dich für diesen Mut. Ich weiß nicht, wie weit meiner gehen wird, aber ich werde auch in Zukunft nicht zulassen, dass jemand meine Familie auf diese Art und Weise beleidigt. „

Noch ziemlich überrascht sah Adam Clement an. Dann verließ er den Zellenbereich. Kurze Zeit später kehrte Tom zurück und ließ Bridgets Vater aus der Zelle heraus. „Adam hat ihre Strafe bezahlt, Mr. Francois. Sie können jetzt gehen."

Clement nahm seinen Hut und lief in das Büro, wo sein Schwiegersohn am Schreibtisch des Sheriffs stand. „Danke Adam."

„Reiten wir zusammen zurück?"

„Nein. Ich habe meinen Enkelkindern und Sarah versprochen, sie heute abzuholen, um im Laden für jeden eine Tüte mit Bonbons zu kaufen."

Clement nickte dem Sheriff zu und verließ das Büro. „ Buddy, es gibt immer noch Leute, die mich überraschen."

Mit der Hand vor dem Mund sah Adam ihn an. Dann kratzte er sich an der Stirn und lehnte sich an die Tischkante. „Wir werden es sehen. So richtig überzeugt bin ich noch nicht von seinem Stimmungswandel."

Tom warf die Schlüssel auf den Tisch und holte einen Brief aus der Schublade. „Adam, da du gerade hier bist…...ich habe einen Brief aus dem Büro für Indianer Angelegenheiten bekommen."

Adam bewegte sich nicht großartig, sondern legte nur die Hand auf die Schlange und versuchte, die Ruhe zu bewahren, für das, was jetzt kommen würde. Er hatte Bridget gesagt, dass er nächste Woche auf den Berg gehen würde. Er könnte nicht mehr länger warten. Zuviel ist einfach in den letzten Monaten passiert und er musste seine innere Ruhe unbedingt finden, bevor er etwas Unüberlegtes tun würde.

„Wir wurden angehalten zu überprüfen, ob du dich an die Verhaltensweisen hältst, wie die Kinder aufwachsen sollen. Der Sheriff hat mich damit beauftragt, das zu übernehmen und den Bericht zu schreiben."

„Und ich nehme an, du wirst deine Pflicht erfüllen?"

„Natürlich, Adam. ich habe dir schon einmal gesagt, dass ich den Stern nicht nur zum Spaß trage."

„Muss ich mir das jetzt anhören?" „Ja, musst du, weil ich dich davon in Kenntnis setzen muss, was ich in meinem Bericht geschrieben habe."

Adam steckte seine Hände in die Hosentasche und sah an die Decke. „Dann lass es uns hinter uns bringen."

Tom nahm den Brief und setzte sich in seinen Sessel. „Da ich die Wahrheit schreiben muss, konnte ich mich kurz halten…ich habe geschrieben, dass sich Mr. Adam Cartwright vorbildlich um die Erziehung von Aiyana und Chesmu Cartwright kümmert und von unserer Seite keine Bedenken bestehen, dass aus ihnen anständige Erwachsene werden."

Adam ließ den Kopf hängen und schloss die Augen. Ohne den Kopf zu heben, sprach er dann mit seinem Freund. „Danke, Tom. Ich werde nie vergessen, was du heute für mich getan hast."

Mit einem Lächeln setzte sich Tom neben ihn auf die Kante vom Tisch. „Ich hoffe, du kannst mir jetzt auch etwas helfen?"

Ganz leicht wandte Adam den Kopf zu ihm. „Mr. Conner hat mich vor einigen Tagen angesprochen, um mit mir über Jörn zu sprechen. Er würde ihn gerne im nächsten Frühjahr für die Prüfung der Universitäten anmelden. Sollte Jörn die dann tatsächlich bestehen, möchte er nach Boston gehen, um Jura zu studieren."

„Jörn und Jura?"

„Was gibt es da zu schmunzeln. Schließlich vertrete ich ja auch das Gesetz."

„Und wie kann ich dir dabei nun helfen?"

„Ich wollte dich fragen, ob er dann in deinem Haus in Boston wohnen könnte. Ich würde mich besser fühlen, wenn jemand ein Auge auf ihn hat."

Adam lachte. „Und dann willst du ihn bei Pietro wohnen lassen?"

Entsetzt sah Tom ihn an. „Ist er so schlimm?"

Adam stand auf. „Ich werde ihm schreiben und fragen, ob er etwas dagegen hat, aber so wie ich ihn kenne, wird er gerne ein Auge auf Jörn haben und ich denke, die zwei werden sich sehr gut verstehen."

Rusty erhob sich, als Adam zur Tür lief und folgte ihm. „Danke, Buddy. Auch ich werde das nicht vergessen. Bleibt es bei Samstag?"

„Ja, Bridget freut sich schon." Adam verharrte noch einmal kurz, bevor er die Tür öffnete. „Tom, bist du sicher, dass wir alle zu euch kommen sollen?"

Tom stellte sich gerade hin. „Was soll die Frage? Du bist mein bester Freund und kommst uns am Samstag mit Bridget und euren Kindern besuchen und du kannst auch gerne den Rest der kleinen Bande mitbringen, wenn dein Vater und Frederic nichts dagegen haben. Und sollte jemand aus dieser Stadt damit ein Problem haben, dann soll er mir das mal in das Gesicht sagen."

Adam nickte nur und verließ das Büro.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Leise betrat Adam das Schlafzimmer. Während er sich auszog, schaute er in das kleine Bett von Emilie und lächelte. Gerne hätte er sie jetzt auf den Arm genommen, aber sie würde noch früh genug wieder wach werden, weil sie Hunger bekommen würde. Vorsichtig strich er ihr über den Kopf und schlüpfte dann unter die Decke und kuschelte sich an Bridget.

„Wolltest du nicht erst morgen vom Berg wieder kommen?" Sein Lächeln wurde größer und er rückte noch etwas näher an ihren Körper heran. „Ich habe dich einfach zu sehr vermisst."

„Es regnet oder?"

Er küsste sanft ihre Schultern. „Nein…ich habe dich wirklich zu sehr vermisst und wollte bei dir sein."

Seine Küsse wanderten hoch zu ihrem Hals. „Adam, ich bin müde."

Sie rückte etwas von ihm weg und er atmete tief aus. Die Wahrheit ist es immer wert, ausgesprochen zu werden. Fürchte dich nicht davor zu schockieren, zu provozieren, wenn die Worte ohne Zwang aus deinem Inneren kommen. „Bridget, was ist los? Wovor hast du Angst? Seit der Sache mit Kajika weichst du mir aus und das hat doch auch nichts mehr mit der Geburt von Emillie zu tun."

Sie lag mit dem Rücken zu ihm und er sah, wie sie einige Male tief einatmete. Dann drehte sie sich um und schaute ihm in die Augen. „Nein, das hat nichts mit Emilie zu tun und ja ich habe Angst."

„Wo vor?"

Sie legte ihre Hand auf seine Wange und ohne den Augenkontakt zu unterbrechen, küsste er diese sanft. „Ich liebe dich einfach zu sehr und ich habe Angst davor, was zwischen uns passieren wird, wenn ich noch einmal schwanger werden sollte."

Er brauchte nicht zu fragen, was sie damit meinte. Er wusste es genau. So drehte er sich auf den Rücken legte seinen Arm auf die Stirn und schaute zur Decke.

„Du hast dich schon bei dieser Schwangerschaft teilweise sehr verschlossen und ich bin mir sicher, dass es beim nächsten Mal schlimmer werden wird. Adam, ich komme so gut wie mit allen deinen Stärken und Schwächen klar, aber nicht damit, wenn du mich wie in Boston oder in meinen ersten Monaten hier, von dir wegstößt."

Er drehte nur den Kopf zu ihr. „Bridget, ich werde diese Mauer in mir nie richtig loswerden und ganz ehrlich….das was in den letzten Monaten passiert ist, habe ich nur Dank dieser Mauer überstehen können."

,„Du willst sie auch gar nicht richtig loswerden oder täusche ich mich da?"

Seine Antwort war nur ein Flüstern. „Nein. Ich brauche sie, um meinen Weg weiter gehen zu können."

Auch ihre Stimme war nicht viel lauter. „Und was ist mit uns? Ich kann mit dieser Mauer nicht leben."

Ein Schmunzeln huschte über sein Gesicht. „Für dich und die Kinder habe ich doch die große Tür eingebaut und ich versuche, sie immer offen stehen zu lassen und wenn sie doch mal zufallen sollte, werden du und Koko sicher mir die richtigen Worte an den Kopf werfen, damit ich sie ganz schnell wieder öffne." Er drehte sich nun zu ihr. „Ich liebe dich, Bridget und ich verspreche dir, dass ich dich nie wieder aus meinem Herzen so ausschließe, wie zu Anfang. Und solltest du wieder schwanger werden, dann sage ich Hoss Bescheid, dass er ein Auge auf mich haben soll. Er merkt immer recht früh, wenn ich anfange, mich hinter der Mauer zu verstecken und er hat sehr überzeugende Argumente, mich wieder auf den rechten Weg zu bringen."

Sie sahen sich in die Augen und nach einiger Zeit rückte er wieder näher an sie heran und sanft berührten sich ihre Lippen. Sie ließ sich von ihm auf den Rücken drehen, als seine Küsse leidenschaftlicher wurden. Bevor er mit seinen Lippen über ihren Körper glitt, schaute er sie mit einem verschmitzt lächelnden Gesicht an und ganz leise sprach er in ihr Ohr.

„Ich kann ja nicht umsonst so ein großes Haus gebaut haben."

Sie schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals und musste ebenfalls schmunzeln. „Dann solltest du dich beeilen. Denn wenn es, wie in den letzten zwei Nächsten ist, wird es nicht lange dauern und dein Sohn wird am Bett stehen, weil er schlecht geträumt hat."

Sie schloss die Augen, als er mit seinen Lippen wie ein leichter Windhauch über ihre Haut strich.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bridget lehnte an der Tür und mit einem Lächeln sah sie zu der Bank. Man sah es Adam an, wie gut ihm die drei Tage auf dem Berg getan haben…..und die letzte Nacht. Zwar war er wieder sehr früh wach gewesen, aber er hatte nicht so unruhig geschlafen, wie in den Nächten davor. Sie prägte sich das Bild ein, wie er dort saß, auf die Berge schaute und Emilie auf seiner Brust friedlich schlief. Wenn sie am Vormittag etwas Zeit hat, würde sie versuchen, sich an diesen Moment zu erinnern, um ihn dann in ihren Zeichenblock festzuhalten.

Sie setzte sich neben ihn. Als Adam seinen Arm um sie legte, lehnte sie sich an ihn an. Es dauert nicht lange und Chesmu stand mit seinem kleinen Kissen vor ihnen und schaute sie mit großen dunklen Augen an. Dann legte er das Kissen auf den Schoß von Adam. „Du bist doch noch müde, kleiner Mann."

Chesmu sagte nichts sondern kletterte auf die Bank, um sich dann auf die Beine von Bridget und Adam zu legen und ziemlich bald war er wieder eingeschlafen. Bridget konnte nicht verbergen, wie zufrieden und glücklich sie war, als kurze Zeit später dann auch noch Aiyana sich zu ihnen auf die Bank setzte und sich in ihren Arm kuschelte. Bridget schaute auf die Berge und auf die Sonne, die sich immer weiter in den Himmel schob. Sie wussten, sie werden als Familie noch eine schwere Zeit vor sich haben ,aber für Momente wie diese, würde es sich lohnen, diesen Weg zu gehen.


	74. Chapter 74

Mr. Conner drehte sich gerade zu der Klasse, als Tyler seinen Arm hob. Der Lehrer atmete tief durch, da er bereits ahnte, was kommen würde. Die Pause war noch nicht einmal fünf Minuten vorbei und es würde wieder losgehen, wie schon in den letzten Tagen. „Ja ,Tyler. Was möchtest du mir sagen?"

Tyler erhob sich von seinem Platz und sah zu Riccardo hinüber. „Riccardo, Sarah und die Squaw haben sich wieder so unterhalten, dass es keiner verstehen konnte."

Bevor Mr. Conner etwas sagen konnte, war Riccardo aufgestanden und stürzte sich auf Tyler. „Ich habe dir gesagt, dass du sie nicht so nennen sollst."

Tyler schubste ihn zurück und grinste ihn an. „Soll ich lieber Rothaut sagen?"

Plötzlich taumelte Tyler in Richtung Riccardo. Sarah war von ihrem Platz aufgestanden und hatte ihn mit beiden Hände in den Rücken gestoßen. Riccardo machte einen Schritt zur Seite und ließ den Jungen so mit voller Wucht auf den Tisch knallen. Mit einem breiten Grinsen schaute er dann zu Sarah und war stolz auf sich, dass er das genauso so hinbekommen hat, wie sein Onkel ihm das gezeigt hatte. Mit Wut in den Augen drehte sich Tyler zu Riccardo und Sarah, aber bevor er auf die beiden losgehen konnte, stand Aiyana mit verschränkten Armen vor ihm.

„Wenn du ein Problem mit mir hast, dann lege dich auch mit mir an."

Der Junge wollte einen Schritt zurückgehen, aber der Tisch hinter ihm ließ es nicht zu. „Mit dir…..?."

Seine Augen sahen verängstigt zu Mr. Conner, der aber hatte nur die Hand vor die Augen gelegt und schüttelte den Kopf. Riccardo und Sarah hatten sich nun neben Aiyana gestellt und auch ihre Arme waren übereinander gelegt. „Was ist los, hast du etwa Angst vor ihr?"

„Klar, hat er das, Riccardo. Er denkt doch, dass Aiyana in der Nacht zu ihm kommt und ihn verhext."

Adams Tochter beugte sich etwas vor und fing an, in ihrer Sprache zu sprechen. Tyler sah wieder zu Mr. Conner und kletterte langsam rückwärts auf den Tisch. Mit ziemlich leiser Stimme versuchte er, die Aufmerksamkeit seines Lehrers zu bekommen. „Mr. Conner…..bitte…"

„Aiyana höre auf damit."

Jörn stand nun hinter den drei Kindern und hatte seine Hand auf die Schulter von Aiyana gelegt. „Ich denke, er hat für heute genug. Setzt euch auf eure Plätze, damit wir weiter machen können."

Die drei Kleinen sahen hoch zu Jörn und gingen dann zurück zu ihren Bänken. Mit einem tiefen Seufzer nahm Mr. Conner Tyler an den Arm und drückte ihn wieder auf seinen Platz.

„Danke, Jörn. Du kannst dich wieder setzen und ihr Vier…." Er sah sie alle einzeln an. „…könnt euch nach dem Unterricht eure Briefe abholen. Damit jetzt hier wieder Ruhe ist, werden wir einen kleinen Test schreiben. Nehmt eure Stifte und du Randy, wirst die Blätter austeilen."

Ein Stöhnen ging durch die Klasse und alle sahen zu Tyler und den andern Dreien. Wobei nur Tyler den Kopf hingen ließ, während Riccardo, Sarah und Aiyana selbstbewusst nach vorne schauten.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

„Adam…"

Adam wollte gerade Sport losbinden, als er seinen Namen hörte. Mit einem Lächeln dreht er sich um. Mit tapsigen Schritten rannte Denise auf ihn zu. Er ging in die Hocke, nahm sie dann auf den Arm, hob sie hoch und begrüßte dann Sybil herzlich. „Hallo, Sybil. Wollt ihr zu Tom?"

„Ja, ein kleiner Mittagsbesuch. Da Henry nicht in der Stadt ist, wird er erst wieder spät nach Hause kommen und du? Bist du von zu Hause geflüchtet?"

Er musste lachen. „Nein, ich hatte in der Bank zu tun und ich habe Bridget versprochen, dass ich meine Hand einmal Paul zeige."

„Hast du immer noch kein richtiges Gefühl in den Fingern?"

Er ballte seine Hand einige Male zu einer Faust. „Nicht so richtig und wenn ich wieder zu viel mache, dann spüre ich sie überhaupt nicht mehr."

„Und was hat Dr. Martin gesagt?"

Adam musste leicht schmunzeln, da Paul genau das gesagt hatte, was er erwartet hatte. „Nichts anderes als der Schamane. Ich soll Geduld haben. Es ist ja nicht nur die Verletzung durch das Messer, weswegen ich die Finger nicht richtig spüren kann, sondern auch, dass ich mir durch den Sturz den linken Arm gebrochen hatte."

„Ich denke auch, du brauchst einfach noch mehr Zeit. Dafür, wie schwer du verletzt warst, bist du ziemlich schnell wieder auf den Beinen gewesen. Zu schnell in meinen Augen…."

Sie blickte ihn leicht vorwurfsvoll an. „Ich bin doch schon geduldiger geworden."

Sybil musste lachen. „Ach, hast du diese Woche noch nicht versucht, wieder Pferde zuzureiten oder ein neues Haus zu bauen?"

Er gab ihr keine Antwort, sondern grinste sie nur an und Sybil schüttelte den Kopf. Dann wurde ihr Blick wieder ernster. „Wie geht es mit Chesmu und Aiyana? Kommt sie gut in der Schule zurecht?"

Mit dem Daumen kratzte sich Adam an der Stirn und schaute etwas bekümmert. „Es geht. Dass es nicht einfach wird, war uns allen von Anfang an klar. Aber ich hätte mit etwas weniger Briefen gerechnet. „

„Aber hast du nicht schon vorher gesagt, dass sie sehr selbstbewusst ist und sich nicht alles gefallen lassen wird?"

„Ja schon, aber ich hatte schon gehofft, dass es leichter werden würde, wenn Riccardo und Winona bei ihr sind."

Sybil berührte seinen Arm und versuchte, ihn nun aufmunternd anzusehen. „Gib ihr Zeit. Bedenke immer, was sie wie du durchgemacht hat, und sie hat auch noch dabei ihre Eltern verloren. Sie musste sich nicht nur an euch gewöhnen, sondern auch an ein Leben in einer ganz anderen Welt."

Ein kleines Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. „Mehr Geduld?"

„Mehr Geduld…"

Auch sie lächelte. „… und was macht Chesmu, jetzt da die Großen in der Schule sind?"

Adam setzte Denise wieder hinunter, die dann sofort anfing, mit Rusty zu spielen. „Er kommt überraschender Weise sehr gut klar damit. Bridget und ich haben auch den Eindruck, dass er recht froh darüber ist, dass er nicht mehr ständig in das Dorf muss. Zwar besucht er gerne Koko und Hoss, aber wenn ich ihn frage, ob er mit zu Amarok und Aponi möchte, verneint er es immer. Seitdem schläft er auch viel besser und wacht nicht mehr jede Nacht weinend auf."

„Die zwei können einem richtig leidtun, aber ich zweifle nicht daran, dass Bridget und du das hinbekommen werden. Mit Kindern hast du ja schon immer sehr viel Geduld gehabt und sie werden das, was sie erlebt haben, dank eurer Zuneigung und Liebe schon verarbeiten können."

Noch etwas skeptisch strich er sich über seinen Drei-Tage-Bart. „Ich hoffe es und ich bin dir und Tom wirklich dankbar, dass ihr uns, ohne groß ein Wort darüber zu verlieren, so unterstützt. Bridget freut sich schon, wenn du in den nächsten Tagen wieder vorbei kommst."

„Das machen wir doch gerne, Adam. Dafür sind doch Freunde da und wir werden auch noch zu euch halten, wenn du noch mehr Kinder bei dir aufnehmen solltest. Du musst ja dein großes Haus irgendwie voll bekommen."

Sie schaute ihn mit einem frechen Grinsen an und Adam fing an, herzlich zu lachen. „Da würde sich Bridget aber bedanken. Sie hat die Hoffnung, dass sie irgendwann wieder als Lehrerin arbeiten kann, aber mit zwanzig Kindern im Haus wäre das schlecht möglich und ich würde dann sicherlich nicht mehr von meinen Berg herunter kommen, weil ich nur noch Kraft schöpfen müsste, um weiter so viel Geduld mit Kindern zu haben."

Nun mussten sie beide lachen. „Adam, ich muss jetzt weiter. Sonst geht mein Mann noch ohne uns zum Mittagessen."

„Ich muss auch los. Da ich schon in der Stadt bin, dachte ich mir, ich gehe die Kinder heute mal abholen."

„Grüß Bridget von mir."

Sie nahm Denise an die Hand.

„Mach ich."

Adam tippte sich an den Hut und nahm die Zügel von Sport und lief zur Schule.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tyler, Sarah, Riccardo und Aiyana standen vor dem Lehrerpult und warteten darauf, dass Mr. Conner ihre Briefe schrieb. Mit strengem Blick reichte er Tyler den ersten. „Und Tyler, du kannst deinem Großvater ausrichten, dass er nicht extra herkommen muss. Ich weiß, was er mir sagen will und habe es zur Kenntnis genommen."

„Ja, Sir."

„Riccardo…" Er gab Frederics Sohn seinen Umschlag. „….Ich möchte nicht wieder tagelang nachfragen müssen, wo die Antwort von deinem Vater bleibt."

„Ja, Sir."

„Sarah…"

Er wollte ihr gerade ihren Brief geben, als sie hinter sich ein Räuspern hörten. Alle drei drehten sich um, als sie Adam in der Tür stehen sahen. Nur Tyler schaute kurz über seine Schulter und blickte dann mit einem abfälligen Blick wieder nach vorne. „Wynono…..Onkel Adam….Ate'…"

Er legte kurz die Hand vor die Augen, als sie ihn alle freudestrahlend begrüßten. Mit dem Finger zeigt er ihnen dann, das sie sich wieder zu Mr. Conner drehen sollten, was sie auch sofort taten, aber nicht, ohne sich vorher nochmals anzusehen. Adam lief nach vorne und setzte sich auf die Kante von einem der Tische und wartete.

„Tyler, du kannst schon gehen."

Tyler nickte, schnappte sich seine Bücher und rannte aus dem Schulgebäude. „Riccardo, gibst du mir bitte deinen Brief noch einmal zurück."

Der Junge legte seine Stirn in Falten und mit einem fragenden Blick gab er Mr. Conner den Umschlag. „Danke, ihr könnt dann draußen auf Adam warten."

Die drei sahen sich an und holten dann auch ihre Bücher. Bevor sie jedoch nach draußen laufen konnten, stellte sich Adam ihnen in den Weg. „Ich möchte da draußen keinen Ärger haben. Verstanden?"

Sie nickten und betont langsam liefen sie aus dem Klassenraum. Adam sah ihnen noch nach und wandte sich dann Mr. Conner zu. Dieser hatte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück gelehnt und die Augen geschlossen. „Was haben sie heute angestellt?"

Mit einem lauten Seufzer öffnete der Lehrer die Augen. „Adam, wenn ich damals gedacht habe, dass ich schon viel zu tun hatte, die Streitigkeiten zwischen Buck, Mitch und dir zu schlichten, dann wurde ich in den letzten Wochen eines Besseren belehrt." Er holte wieder tief Luft. „Die drei sind wie eine Wand. Sie halten zusammen, so etwas habe ich noch nicht erlebt. Sarah, die mich sehr an dich erinnert versucht, alles erst einmal mit Worten zu schlichten und sie ist dabei sehr bestimmt, aber wenn sie damit kein Erfolg hat, braucht sie Riccardo nur kurz anzusehen und er löst das Problem dann mit den Fäusten und bin ich nicht rechtzeitig da, steht deine Tochter mit verschränkten Armen vor dem Verlierer und redet mit ihm, so dass sie keiner versteht. Und da ja Tyler verbreitet hat, dass alle Indianer hexen können, kannst du dir ja die Angst der Kinder vorstellen."

Adam legte seine Hand vor den Mund und schaute einfach nur zur Tafel und hing seinen Gedanken nach. War es doch falsch gewesen, die zwei zu adoptieren? Zieht er Riccardo und Winona durch seine Entscheidung in eine Sache hinein, deren Tragweite sie noch gar nicht überschauen können? Er selber hat doch heute noch mit Mitch zu kämpfen, und dass Buck wegen ihm und seiner Freundschaft zu den Indianern sterben musste, konnte Adam auch nicht abstreiten.

„Adam, ich kann die drei ja auch verstehen. Mit Tyler und seinen Freunden hatten sie vom ersten Tag an zu kämpfen und am Anfang haben sie ja auch noch versucht, den Streitigkeiten aus dem Weg zu gehen, indem sie viel geredet und erklärt haben, aber der Junge hat einfach nicht locker gelassen und sie immer weiter provoziert. Dabei ist es offensichtlich, dass er nur das nachplappert, was er von Zuhause hört. Jeden zweiten Tag ist sein Großvater hier und versucht, mich gegen dich und Aiyana aufzuhetzen."

Adam nahm die Hand herunter und zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. „Mr. Burton kommt wegen Aiyana hierher?"

Mr. Conner zog die Schultern hoch. „Ja, das macht er und wenn er seinen Enkelsohn nicht so anstacheln würde, gäbe es sicher nicht diese massiven Probleme. Denn eigentlich wurde Aiyana zuerst sehr gut aufgenommen. „

Adam stellte sich an das Fenster, sah nach draußen und fragte sich, warum Mr. Burton so massiv Stimmung gegen ihn und die Kinder macht. Er drehte sich um, legte die Arme übereinander und lehnte sich an das Fenster. „Ich denke, ich werde mal mit Mr. Burton reden müssen, warum er Tyler gegen Aiyana so aufhetzt."

Sofort schüttelte Mr. Conner den Kopf. „Ich glaube, das ist keine so gute Idee. Das würde die Stimmung nur noch weiter aufheizen. Ich lege die Hoffnung darauf, dass die Berichte über die Kämpfe mit den Indianern jetzt nachlassen, nachdem hier in der Umgebung wieder Gold gefunden wurde."

Adam schaute zu dem Lehrer und konnte sehen, wie die ganze Sache doch sehr an ihm zerrte. „Ich werde überlegen, was ich mache. Aber ich werde mir das natürlich nicht mehr lange einfach nur ansehen. Schon, damit hier wieder in Ruhe der Unterricht stattfinden kann."

„Mach das, Adam."

Bevor Mr. Conner ihm die Briefe der Kinder gab, rieb er sich mit der Hand nochmals über die Augen und berichtete ihm, was am heutigen Vormittag in der Schule vorgefallen war. „Würdest du bitte die Briefe mitnehmen und sie Riccardos und deinem Vater geben. Den für dich kann ich ja dann schon als erledigt ansehen."

Adam nahm die Umschläge, verabschiedete sich von Mr. Conner und lief vor die Tür.

Die Kinder standen bei den Pferden und unterhielten sich. Mit einem tiefen Atemzug begab er sich zu ihnen. „Sagt ihr mir bitte, warum es heute wieder so enden musste."

Für einen kurzen Augenblick senkte Riccardo den Kopf. Dann jedoch sah er Adam wieder mit festem Blick an. „Wir haben es erst mit reden versucht, Onkel Adam. Gestern und auch heute, aber er nennt Aiyana ständig Squaw und hört einfach nicht damit auf."

Zur Bestätigung nickten die zwei anderen mit ihren Köpfen. „Habt ihr Tyler erklärt, dass es er damit Aiyana beleidigt?"

„Das haben wir, Wynono, aber Tyler macht das doch mit Absicht. Er will doch das Riccardo sauer wird."

„Und hat euch Little Joe nicht helfen können?"

„Der war doch in den letzten zwei Tagen nicht in der Schule."

Adam nahm genau wahr, wie Sarah sofort Riccardo einen Schlag in die Seite versetzte. Da das aber nicht seine Baustelle war, ging er nicht weiter darauf ein. So sah er zu den drei Kindern und nahm dann die Zügel von seinem Pferd. „Dann lasst uns nach Hause reiten."

Als er aufsteigen wollte, sah er, dass sich die Kinder nicht bewegten. „Wynono, wirst du Pa sagen, was heute passiert ist?"

„Sicher. Wir können ihn ja nicht anlügen und ich kann nicht einfach deinen Brief unterschreiben."

Laut stöhnend stieß Riccardo gegen einen Stein. „Verdammt, und alles nur, weil Tyler so blöd ist."

Mit beiden Händen am Sattel schaute Adam über sein Pferd. „Ich werde mit Pa und Frederic reden und jetzt los. Denn wenn ihr jetzt auch noch zu spät nach Hause kommt, gibt es noch mehr Ärger."

Alle stiegen in ihre Sättel und schweigend ritten sie nach Hause.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ben ließ die Haustür mit einem lauten Krachen hinter sich in das Schloss fallen. Auch draußen hatte er Little Joe nicht gefunden. Aber da er ja im Laufe des Tages irgendwann nach Hause kommen musste, würde er sich jetzt erst einmal um das andere Problem kümmern. Noch mit einer Wut im Bauch, die eigentlich für Joe bestimmt war, stellte er sich mit den Händen in die Seite gestemmt, in die Mitte des Raumes.

„SARAH…."

„JA…..?"

Ben zog die Luft ein. Seine Jungs haben immer sofort gewusst, wenn er sie in dieser Tonlage gerufen hat, haben sie alles stehen und liegen zu lassen und augenblicklich zu ihm zu kommen. Aber bei seiner Tochter konnte er ewig darauf warten, dass sie jetzt aus ihrem Zimmer nach unten kommen würde.

„SARAH KOMM SOFORT HERUNTER."

Ben konnte sich bildlich vorstellen, wie sie ihre Augen verdrehte. Sie hatte sich eine Menge von ihrem Bruder angenommen und das bereits mit ihren fünf Jahren. Zwar hatte sich ihr Verhältnis etwas verbessert, seit Riccardo hier lebte, aber dafür hatte sie in ihrem Alter bereits ein Selbstbewusstsein entwickelt, das Ben immer wieder erstaunte, aber auch erschreckte. So schaute Ben zur Treppe, als auf dem Absatz seine Tochter stand und ihn herausfordernd anblickte. Innerlich nickte er. Er brauchte also nicht lange um den heißen Brei herum zu reden. Sie wusste, was er von ihr wollte. Mit dem Finger zeigte er auf einen unsichtbaren Punkt vor seinen Füßen. „Kommst du bitte her zu mir."

Sarah lief die Treppe hinunter und stand nun vor ihm. „Was hast du dazu zu sagen?"

Ihre Augen zogen sich zusammen. „Hat Wynono nicht schon alles gesagt?"

Wieder zog Ben kurz die Luft ein, aber seine Stimmung wurde dadurch nicht besser. „Ich rede jetzt aber mit dir und der Name deines Bruders ist Adam und nicht Wynono."

Der Brustkorb von Sarah hob und senkte sich. Sie musste sich so zusammen nehmen, um nicht aufzustampfen und ihren Vater genauso anzubrüllen. „Tyler war gemein zu uns."

„Kann es aber auch sein, dass ihr nicht ganz unschuldig an der Sache seid? Wie ich gehört habe, sollt ihr drei die anderen Kinder auch immer wieder ärgern."

Sie zog ihren Mund zu einer Schnute zusammen und funkelte ihren Vater an. „Nein."

„Nein, was?"

„Machen wir nicht."

Ben hob seinen Finger und hielt ihn vor Sarahs Gesicht. „Meine liebe Tochter, seit du zur Schule gehst hast, du anscheinend vergessen, wie man sich zu benehmen hat. Nicht nur der Ton ist völlig unangebracht und respektlos, ich kann es auch nicht akzeptieren, dass sich meine Tochter ständig in der Schule prügelt."

Sarah schaute zu Boden. Dann jedoch hob sie sehr schnell ihren Kopf wieder hoch. Ihr Blick hatte sich nicht geändert. „Ich muss aber Aiyana helfen, wenn sie geärgert wird."

„Das musst du nicht. Wenn sie Probleme in der Schule hat, muss sich dein Bruder darum kümmern und nicht du."

„Du willst, dass ich nur zusehe?"

„Ich erwarte von meinen Kindern, dass sie sich benehmen." „Wynono hat Koko auch geholfen."

Seine Stimme wurde wieder lauter. „Wir reden jetzt über dich und nicht über Adam und ich denke, dass es ein Fehler war, dich in diesem Jahr schon zur Schule zu schicken."

Die Augen von Bens Tochter wurden groß. Dann konnte sie sich nicht mehr zurückhalten. Mit bösem Blick stampfte sie mit den Fuß auf. „War es nicht."

Auch Bens Augen wurden bei ihrer Reaktion groß. „Junge Dame, du kannst schon mal in den Stall vorgehen und ich sage dir nur eins, bekomme ich nur noch einen Brief wegen Riccardo und Aiyana nach Hause, dann nehme ich dich wieder aus der Schule raus."

Böse und mit einem breiten Flunsch sah sie ihren Vater an. „Du bist so gemein. Wynono würde nie mit mir in den Stall gehen. Ich wünschte, er wäre mein Pa und nicht du."

„SARAH…"

Sie stampfte noch mal auf und lief dann aus dem Haus zum Stall und Ben schaute an die Decke und nach wenigen Sekunden folgte er ihr.

XXX

Die Laune von Ben hatte sich noch nicht verbessert. Er legte einige Papiere zurück auf den Tisch, da er im Moment noch nicht wieder die Ruhe hatte, sich seiner Arbeit zu widmen. Ben hatte nicht den Eindruck gehabt, dass Sarah etwas aus ihrer Unterhaltung im Stall gelernt hatte. Sie war danach zwar sehr still, aber ihre Augen haben ihm deutlich gezeigt, dass sie auch in der Zukunft nicht anders mit ihm reden würde, wenn es wieder nicht nach ihrem Willen geht. Er pustete durch. Ben wusste, dass er eigentlich zu heftig reagiert hatte, aber er hatte sich zu sehr darüber geärgert, als Emillia ihm erzählt hatte, was heute wieder in der Schule passiert ist und dann noch, dass er Little Joe nicht gefunden hatte, so dass Sarah seine ganze Wut abbekommen hat. Sein Blick ging zur Tür, als diese aufgestoßen wurde und Jörn und Little Joe laut lachend in das Haus gelaufen kamen.

„Hallo, Pa. Wir wollen nur etwas aus meinem Zimmer holen und dann reiten wir in die Stadt zu Jörn nach Hause."

Ben stellte sich den zwei Jungs in den Weg und holte etwas aus seiner Tasche. „Und was willst du aus deinem Zimmer holen? Etwa das hier?"

Er öffnete seine Faust und in seiner Hand lagen mehrere Münzen. Jörn schaute erst sehr erstaunt, aber dann breitete sich ein Grinsen in seinem Gesicht aus und er schlug Joe gegen den Arm. „Joe, sieh mal. Da sind ja auch zwei Marken von Yvette."

Bens Augen weiteten sich und er schaute zu Jörn. „Das sind nicht meine, Pa"

Langsam wanderten seine Augen zu seinem Sohn und er sprach betont langsam mit ihm. „Joseph Francis Cartwright….." Er holte noch einmal tief Luft. „…nicht nur, dass Sophie diese Münzen in deinem Zimmer gefunden hat, nein, so wie es scheint, kennt dein Freund diese auch und was mich mehr erschüttert…." Die Augen wanderten zurück zu Jörn." „….. ist, dass ihr beide bereits die Namen der Damen kennt."

Little Joe lief rot an und schaute verlegen zu Jörn, der genauso schnell versuchte, Bens Blick auszuweichen. „Auf was wartet ihr?"

„Pa…." Joe wusste nicht, wohin mit seinen Händen und wo er hinsehen sollte. „…die Marken…die…" Mit gesenktem Kopf und die Augen nach oben gerichtet, sah er seinen Vater verlegen an. „…die habe ich in Adams alten Zimmer gefunden."

Ben legte die Armen übereinander und blickte von einem zum anderen. „Auch wenn ich dir das glauben sollte, woher wusste dann Jörn sofort, zu wem welche Marke gehört?"

Beide Jungs sahen sich an. Ohne zu seinem Vater zu blicken, sprach Little Joe sehr leise. „Yvette ist aus Nevada City."

Ben lehnte sich etwas vor, um so seinen Sohn in das Gesicht zu sehen. „Nevada City?"

Der Mund von Ben öffnete sich und er sah Joe mit entsetzten Augen an. „Joseph, als du mit Adam in Nevada City gewesen bist, warst du erst dreizehn?"

Auch Joes Mund öffnete sich und seine Augen wurden groß, als er verstand, was sein Vater dachte. „Pa nein…ich…ich…war nicht bei Yvette...ich…"

Verzweifelt schaute er zu seinem Freund. „Das stimmt, Mr. Cartwright. Er hat sie doch erst kennen gelernt, als Knochenbrecher Paul mir die Finger brechen wollte, weil er uns erwischt hat."

Hektisch schüttelte Joe den Kopf, aber es war zu spät. Sein Vater sah wieder zu ihm und es war nicht zu übersehen, dass ihm dieser kurze Auszug aus der Geschichte nicht ausreichte.

„Jörn und ich waren in dem Hof von…." Kurz sah er nochmal zu Jörn. „….Yvette….wir haben uns….verlaufen…"

„Verlaufen?"

Ben war es deutlich anzusehen, dass er das nicht ganz glauben konnte. „…na, ja wir wurden von diesem Paul erwischt und …..er wollte Jörn die Finger brechen….da habe ich mich gegen ihn geworfen."

Joe hoffte, dass er nicht noch mehr erzählen musste, aber so wie sein Vater schaute, reichte ihm das noch nicht. „Er würgte mich danach."

Er hatte zwar nur geflüstert, aber Ben hatte ihn genau verstanden. Er ließ die Arme sinken. „Wo war Adam in diesem Moment? Er sollte doch auf dich aufpassen."

„Er….er….er war… in der Nähe."

„Joseph…."

Joe wusste nicht, was er machen sollte. Er wollte doch nicht, dass jetzt Adam den Ärger bekommt, nur weil er ohne zu fragen, die Marken aus seinem Zimmer genommen hatte. Vielleicht konnte er ja einfach einige Dinge weg lassen. „Es war abends und ich sollte eigentlich im Zimmer bleiben und Adam war verabredet, um seinen Geburtstag zu feiern. Ich habe Jörn getroffen und wir wollten…er….wollte…"

„Ich wollte ihm etwas auf dem Hof zeigen."

Jörn versuchte, irgendwie seinem Freund zu helfen, aber er fing sich nur einen bösen Blick von Ben ein, der ihm zeigte, dass er sich nicht einmischen sollte und so fuhr Joe fort. „…zuerst wollte Yvette mir helfen, aber Knochen…äh…Paul lachte sie nur aus und dann war ja schon Adam da und….er hat ihn dann erschossen."

Ben schnappte nach Luft. „Pa, Adam konnte doch nichts anderes machen. Das hat der Sheriff auch gesagt und Yvette hat ja bestätigt, dass Paul zuerst die Waffe gezogen hatte."

Ben versuchte, sich zu beruhigen. Er hatte es doch schon damals geahnt, dass die Reise von den beiden nicht ohne Probleme verlaufen ist. Dazu kannte er Joe zu gut und ihm war auch sehr wohl bewusst, warum sein Ältester nichts davon erzählt hatte. Die Marken in seiner Hand sprachen eine deutliche Sprache. Er schloss sie zur Faust, als die Haustür aufging und Adam herein kam. Leicht verwundert nahm er seinen Hut ab und schaute zu den Jungs und seinem Vater.

„Du kommst genau richtig, mein Sohn."

Langsam lief Adam zu den dreien.

„Ich denke, wir müssen uns über einige Dinge einmal unterhalten und damit fangen wir an."

Er öffnete seine Faust und zeigte Adam die Marken. Mit einem leichten Schmunzeln zog dieser die Augenbrauen hoch und sah zu Joe, der noch mit rotem Kopf zu Boden blickte. Adam verschränkte die Arme und schaute seinen Vater abwartend an.

„Was sagst du dazu? „

„Die muss ich wohl bei meinem Auszug vergessen haben."

Mit einem tiefen Atemzug griff er nach Adams Arm und packte ihm die Marken in seine Hand. „Sophie, hat sie bei Joe im Zimmer gefunden. So etwas möchte ich nicht in meinem Haus haben. Ich will mir nicht ausmalen, was gewesen wäre, wenn Sophie sie Emillia gegeben hätte und nicht mir. "

Mit dem Finger kratzte sich Adam an der Stirn und senkte den Blick.

„Du brauchst nicht so zu grinsen, Adam. Ich finde das Ganze nicht komisch."

Adam steckte die Marken in seine Hosentasche und sah seinen Vater wieder an. „Pa, ich weiß wirklich nicht, warum du dich so aufregst. Du kannst mir nicht erzählen, dass du…."

„ADAM…wir brauchen dieses Thema nicht zu vertiefen. Solche Marken haben nichts in Joseph Händen zu suchen."

Mit ernstem Blick sah er zu Jörn und Joe. „Ihr könnt nach draußen gehen und Joseph….wir beide unterhalten uns heute Abend darüber, dass du einfach in das Zimmer von deinem Bruder gegangen bist."

Ohne Adam oder seinen Vater anzusehen, verließ Joe mit seinem Freund das Haus. „Eigentlich wollte ich mich mit dir über Sarah unterhalten, aber ich denke, wir müssen auch noch über die Ereignisse in Nevada City reden."

Adam verdrehte die Augen und schaute zur Decke. „Pa, das ist doch so lange her und ich weiß wirklich nicht, warum du schon wieder so sauer auf mich bist."

„Warum ich so sauer bin?"

Ben lief zu seinem Schreibtisch. „Nicht nur, dass meine Tochter, seit sie zur Schule geht, sehr frech geworden ist und deinetwegen einen Brief nach dem anderen nach Hause bringt, nein, da erfahren ich mal so nebenbei, was auf deiner Reise mit Joseph passiert ist." Er nahm einige Unterlagen in die Hand. „ Und des weiteren hat Mr. Burton den Vertrag mit uns gekündigt. Er möchte von uns kein Holz mehr kaufen."

Adam zeigte mit dem Finger auf sich. „Ich bin schuld, dass Winona Briefe nach Hause bringt?"

Mit einer sehr lauten Stimme stand Ben nun vor seinem Sohn. „Ihr Name ist Sarah, Adam und würdest du dich darum kümmern, dass deine Tochter sich in der Schule benimmt, würden die anderen nicht diese Probleme haben."

Adam drehte sich um, da er das Gespräch mit seinem Vater nicht fortsetzten wollte. Dieser war einfach zu aufgebracht, als dass es wieder nur in einem Streit enden würde. Dann stoppte Adam und wandte sich Ben noch einmal zu. „Du fährst doch nächste Woche nach Carson City, oder haben sich deine Pläne geändert?"

Verwirrt über die Wendung des Gesprächs, nickte Ben nur zur Bestätigung.

„Gut…" Adam holte die Marken aus seiner Hosentasche, suchte eine davon heraus und drückte sie seinem Vater in die Hand. „…Vielleicht können wir ja dann nach deiner Reise in Ruhe darüber reden. Wenn du etwas entspannter bist."

Adam steckte die Münzen zurück in die Hosentasche und dann wusste er, dass er sich nun etwas beeilen musste, um aus dem Haus zu kommen. Er hatte gerade die Tür zugezogen, da hörte er schon, wie sein Vater nach ihm brüllte. Mit den Zügeln von Sport in der Hand, beschloss Adam, zu seinem Haus zu laufen, um so sich auch etwas zu beruhigen. Nicht nur, dass Ben ihm die Schuld gab an den Problemen in der Schule, sondern, dass er immer mehr den Eindruck bekam, dass Burton mit ihm persönlich ein Problem hatte und dieses nun an seiner Familie auslässt. Auch wenn Mr. Conner gesagt hat, er sollte seinen Finger nicht noch tiefer in die Wunde stecken, würde er um dieses Gespräch nicht herum kommen.

Auf halbem Weg sah er, wie Sarah am Zaun der Koppel stand und sich offensichtlich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht wischte. „Hallo, Sonnenschein."

Sie drehte sich nicht zu ihm, sondern sah weiter auf die Koppel. Adam band sein Pferd fest und stellte sich zu ihr. „Hat Pa mit dir geschimpft?"

„Wir waren im Stall."

Adam schloss die Augen und ballte seine Hand zu Faust. In den letzten Stunden überkam ihm mehr und mehr das Gefühl, dass er den falschen Weg gewählt hat. „Ich werde mit Pa reden. Er kann dich nicht dafür betrafen, nur weil du versuchst, Aiyana zu helfen."

Mit den Fingern strich sie am Zaun entlang. „Er hat mich auch bestraft, weil ich frech zu ihm war."

Er sah seine Schwester von der Seite an, die dann ganz leise mit ihm sprach. „Ich habe gesagt, dass ich dich lieber als Pa hätte, weil du nie mit mir in den Stall gehen würdest."

Jetzt verstand Adam wenigsten, warum sein Vater wieder so außer sich gewesen ist. Seit Jahren hatte er Adam ja schon vorgeworfen, dass er sich zu sehr in die Erziehung von Sarah einmischte und nun musste sie ihm so etwas auch noch ins Gesicht sagen. Und dann noch die Sache mit Burton und die Marken, die er bei Joe gefunden hatte. „Du weißt aber, dass das nicht nett war."

Mit den Handballen wischte sie sich die Tränen weg. „Er ist aber immer so laut und hört doch nie richtig zu. Ich verstehe auch nicht, warum er so sauer ist, weil ich Aiyana helfe."

Sie schaute zu ihrem Bruder. „Ist das etwa falsch, was ich mache? Muss sie alleine zurechtkommen?"

Er konnte nicht länger in ihre verweinten Augen sehen und nahm sie in den Arm. „Sonnenschein, ganz ehrlich. Im Moment weiß ich nicht, was ich sagen soll." Sie blickte zu ihm hoch. „Du hast doch früher Koko auch geholfen. Ist Pa da auch mit dir in den Stall gegangen?"

„Hin und wieder, aber er kann dich nicht bestrafen, weil ich mit den Indianern befreundet bin."

Schniefend ging sie einen Schritt zurück. „Ich werde doch nicht deinetwegen bestraft, sondern weil ich Aiyana helfe. Sie ist doch meine Freundin, so wie Koko deine Freundin ist."

Er lächelte ein wenig. Warum kann er das Ganze nicht so einfach sehen, oder machte er sich wirklich nur wieder zu viele Gedanken? Aber nur durch ihn hatte sie sich mit den Gosiute angefreundet und ohne Koko wäre das mit Kajika nicht passiert und.."

„Wynono, ist alles in Ordnung mir dir?..." Erschrocken sah seine Schwester ihn an. „….du siehst plötzlich so traurig aus."

Er holte tief Luft und versuchte, seine Gefühle wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Er kniete sich vor seiner Schwester hin. „Winona, über deine Probleme in der Schule werde ich mit Pa sprechen, aber ich möchte, dass du dich bei ihm entschuldigst, weil du frech zu ihm gewesen bist und du ihn auch sicher mit deinen Worten verletzt hast."

„Das werde ich machen. Wynono….." Ihre dunklen Augen sahen ihn direkt an. „…Pa will mich von der Schule nehmen, wenn ich noch einen Brief mit nach Hause bringe."

Er konnte nichts dazu sagen. So nahm er seine Schwester einfach in den Arm und drückte sie fest an sich. Nach einiger Zeit stand er wieder auf und legte seine Hand auf ihre Schulter. „ Mach es am besten gleich. Dann hast du es hinter dir und um alles andere kümmere ich mich."

„Danke, Wynono."

Er sah ihr noch kurz hinterher, wie zum Haus rannte. Als Adam Sport losband, richtete er seinen Blick in den Himmel, aber auch in den Wolken konnte er keine Antwort auf all seine Fragen finden und seine Zweifel verschwanden genauso wenig. So erreichte er ziemlich geschafft und von vielen Selbstzweifeln getragen, sein Haus und lief in die Küche in der Hoffnung, dass ein frischer Kaffee dastehen würde. Erleichtert sah er die Kanne auf dem Tisch stehen. Er nahm sich eine Tasse und schaute aus dem Fenster in den Garten. Dort spielten Chesmu und Aiyana mit Emilie, die in einer Trage von Koko lag. Ein wenig von seiner betrübten Stimmung verschwand als er sah, wie sehr seine Tochter über das lachen musste, was ihre Geschwister mit ihr machten. „So nachdenklich?"

Vor Schreck verschüttete Adam etwas von seinem Kaffee, als er die Stimme seiner Schwiegermutter vernahm. „Entschuldige, Adam ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken."

Sie reichte ihm ein Tuch, damit er sich seine Hand abtrocknen konnte. Er stellte die Tasse auf die Anrichte und legte das Tuch dann dazu. Danach atmete er tief durch und fuhr sich mit beiden Händen durch das Gesicht.

„Ein ziemlich anstrengendes Jahr für dich."

Ein gequältes Lächeln huschte über seine Lippen. „Ja, auf das eine oder andere hätte ich auch verzichten können."

Auch ihr Blick fiel auf die drei Kinder. „Ja, aber bei aller Tragik, ich müsste lügen, wenn ich sage, ich könnte auf Aiyana und Chesmu verzichten."

Sein erstauntes Gesicht über diese Äußerung konnte Adam nicht verbergen.

„Was siehst du mich so an? Denkst du etwa, ich bin mit euer Entscheidung nicht einverstanden gewesen?"

Adam zuckte leicht mit den Schultern. „Du hast dich ja nie großartig dazu geäußert, was du darüber denkst."

„Weil es eure Angelegenheit ist und ihr habt mich nicht um Rat gefragt. Adam, ich denke, mit Clement und Ben habt ihr schon genug Leute, die sich gerne in eure Sachen einmischen wollen. Da braucht ihr sicher nicht noch mich. Ich bin lieber da, wenn ihr mich braucht."

Er drehte sich zum Fenster legte die Hände auf die Anrichte und atmete schwer aus.

„Täuscht es mich, oder würdest du es gerade gerne sehen, wenn ich mich jetzt einmische?"

Adam drehte sich nicht um, als er mit ihr sprach. „Ich weiß nicht, ob meine Entscheidungen nicht alle zu egoistisch waren? Mache ich das alles nur, damit ich es meinen Vater und den anderen beweisen kann, dass ich auch weiter an meiner Überzeugung festhalte? Habe ich  
\- nachdem was passiert ist - nicht doch nur Angst, meinen Weg zu gehen und verstecke mich jetzt hinter den Kindern?"

Sie stellte sich zu ihm. „Adam, seit ich dich kenne, stehst ohne Wenn und Aber zu deiner Überzeugung und dir war es auch immer egal, wenn du dabei einen Freund verlierst, aber ich kann es nicht verleugnen, dass mir es schon aufgefallen ist, dass du nach der Sache im Frühjahr doch sehr nachdenklich und am zweifeln bist und ich frage mich, warum das so ist. Bist du einfach nur zu müde von den ganzen Ereignissen? Siehst du die Indianer nicht mehr als deine Freunde an? Oder hast du wirklich Angst bekommen?"

Mit gesenktem Kopf versuchte er zu begreifen, was in letzter Zeit mit ihm los war. Warum er sich ständig fragte, ob das Ganze noch Sinn hatte. „Ich habe keine Angst vor Indianern bekommen oder dass mir so etwas wie mit Kajika wieder passieren könnte. Ich habe eine andere Angst…." Er hob den Kopf und sah wieder aus dem Fenster. „…..Angst, dass ihnen etwas passiert, weil ich diesen Weg gehe. Woher kann ich wissen, dass das auch ihr Weg ist? Beeinflusse ich sie nicht nur zu viel? Sind sie überhaupt in der Lage, ihren eigenen Weg zu sehen?"

„Ja, du beeinflusst sie, aber nicht so, wie du es denkst. Du zeigst ihnen, wie sie respektvoll miteinander umgehen können. Du hast Riccardo und den anderen die Möglichkeit gegeben, die Indianer kennenzulernen und du lässt es zu, dass sie sich ihre eigene Meinung bilden können. Du zeigst ihnen einen Weg, aber du zwingst sie nicht, diesen zu gehen."

Adam drehte sich um und lehnte sich an die Ablage. „Mach ich das? Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Nehme ich Chesmu und Aiyana nicht einen Teil ihrer Kindheit, weil ich sie hier leben lasse und nicht im Dorf? Werden sie dadurch nicht schon zu früh in die Probleme, die es zwischen uns und den Indianern gibt, mit hineingezogen?"

„Ich denke, sie haben schon leider sehr früh gesehen, was es für Probleme gibt. Ich sehe das so, dass ihr ihnen gerade zeigt, dass es auch anders geht. Dass es ein Miteinander geben kann. Und Chesmu hilfst du damit, dass du ihn nicht gezwungen hast, zurück ins Dorf zu gehen. Seine Angst war anscheinend größer, als wir sie alle vorhergesehen haben. Er ist, seit er nicht mehr so oft dort ist, viel entspannter geworden und er redet nun mit uns so, dass wir ihn auch verstehen. Er öffnet sich jeden Tag mehr."

Kopfschüttelnd legte sich Adam eine Hand über die Augen. Er fühlte sich so müde. Irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, dass er Tag für Tag immer mehr an Kraft und Mut verlor. „Cholette, es sind Kinder. Riccardo darf wegen der Probleme eine Woche nicht auf der Ranch mithelfen. Mein Vater hat Winona angedroht, sie wieder aus der Schule zu nehmen und Aiyana habe ich einfach in diese Welt geschubst, ohne sie richtig darauf vorzubereiten."

Seine Schwiegermutter berührte in sachte am Arm und redete nun sehr leise mit ihm. „Adam, du machst alles richtig. Gib nicht auf. An Sophie siehst du doch, dass du keines der Kinder zu irgendetwas zwingst, was sie nicht wollen. Sie hast du auch mit ins Dorf genommen, aber wie Chesmu, spielt sie lieber hier auf der Ranch. Du bist einfach nur noch davon geschafft, was in den letzten Monaten alles passiert ist. Deswegen bist du so von Zweifeln geplagt. Die drei werden ihren Weg gehen und sich auch in der Schule behaupten können und dein Vater wird sich wieder beruhigen, wie auch Frederic. Wenn nicht, werden Emillia und ich schon dafür sorgen."

„Wir beide stehen aber wirklich hier in der Küche und reden über die Indianer, und dass ich die zwei adoptiert habe? Ich habe nicht wieder irgendwelche Blätter gegessen?"

Cholette musste lachen. „Natürlich stehen wir hier. Adam, auch wenn ich nicht immer laut meine Meinung gesagt habe, war meine Einstellung nie so weit von deiner und Bridgets entfernt. Denke immer daran, als ich Clement kennengelernt habe, war er noch im Studium und ich wusste ganz genau, wie er aufgewachsen ist, aber ich habe an ihn geglaubt und mich auch gegen meine Eltern gestellt, und sie haben bis zu ihrem Tod darauf gewartet, dass er hier in Amerika versagt. Dafür hat er aber einen hohen Preis bezahlt. Denn dadurch hätte er beinahe seine Familie verloren und es hat mich sehr viel Kraft gekostet, ihn immer wieder daran zu erinnern, wo er herkommt. Clement bewundert dich für dein Mut und deine Stärke, die er nie hatte. Deswegen verzweifle nicht, Adam und wenn du endlich einmal das machst, worum wir dich seit Wochen alle bitten, nämlich dich einmal auszuruhen, wirst du sehen, dass deine Zweifel nachlassen und du wieder mit alter Stärke zu dem stehen kannst, was deine Überzeugung ist."

Adam drehte sich wieder um und sah zu seinen Kindern. Lag es wirklich nur an seiner Müdigkeit, dass er zurzeit an allem und jedem zweifelt? „Danke, Cholette. Ich habe noch einige Termine in der nächsten Zeit, aber danach werde ich mich etwas ausruhen."

Sie legte ihre Hand auf seinen Rücken. „Das glaube ich dir erst, wenn ich dich mit einem Buch vor dem Kamin sitzen sehe. Deswegen, mein lieber Adam, wirst du dich jetzt mit mir draußen an den Tisch setzen und in aller Ruhe den Kaffee trinken und ich dulde keinen Widerspruch."

Adam nahm seine Tasse in die Hand und mit der anderen schlug er leicht auf die Ablage. „Dann werden wir das jetzt so machen."

Cholette nahm die Kaffeekanne und beide liefen nach draußen zu den Kindern.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Er lehnte sich auf das Sattelhorn und holte tief Luft. Adam war gerade zurück von einem Termin mit Mr. Tanner. Seine Idee für das neue Projekt nahm immer mehr Form an. Wenn alles so läuft, wie er sich das dachte, würden sie in einem Jahr in die richtige Planung gehen können. Jetzt konnte er nur noch hoffen, dass sich Frederic endlich entscheidet, ob er hier bleiben möchte oder zurück nach Boston geht. Adam hätte ihn nämlich gerne bei diesem Projekt dabei, aber er würde seinem Freund erst davon erzählen, wenn dieser eine Entscheidung getroffen hat. Adam wollte nicht, dass Frederic aus den falschen Motiven hier bleibt.

Mit der Hand fuhr er sich durch das Gesicht und nahm einen Schluck aus der Wasserflasche, aber es half nicht, dass er sich besser fühlte. Schon seit gestern schleppte er sich nur so durch den Tag, aber wenn er dann abends im Bett lag, bekam er kein Auge zu. Er baute sich damit auf, dass in wenigen Wochen die schlimmste Arbeit auf der Ranch geschafft ist. Dann könnte er sich wirklich endlich einmal ausruhen.

Adam setzte sich aufrecht hin und streckte sich. Gerade als er weiter reiten wollte, sah er Little Joe in dem kleinen Wald auf einem Baumstamm sitzen. Auch wenn es nicht seine Angelegenheit ist, dass Little Joe heute wieder nicht in der Schule war, atmete er tief durch und lenkte Sport zu seinem Bruder.

„Dass du mir nicht auf der Ranch helfen willst, das weiß ich ja, aber das du nun ständig die Schule schwänzt, ist mir neu."

Joes Kopf fuhr herum und er sah mit entsetztem Blick seinen Bruder an. „Adam…."

Adam setzte sich neben seinen Bruder auf den Baumstamm. „Willst du mir erzählen, warum du schwänzt? Denn es muss ja etwas sein, was nur dich betrifft, da ja Jörn in der Schule ist."

Beleidigt verschränkte Joe seine Arme. „Warum sollte ich dir das sagen? Du kümmerst dich ja lieber um Riccardo."

Nur ein kleines Oh kam über seine Lippen. Adam schob seinen Hut zurück und kratzte sich mit dem Finger an der Augenbraue. „Willst du mir also sagen, ich bin schuld, dass du die Schule schwänzt?"

Joe warf einige kleine Steine weg, die er in der Hand gehalten hatte. Dann sah Adam neben seinem Bruder seinen ersten Waffengurt liegen. „Kann es sein, dass du meine ganze alte Kiste geplündert hast?"

Joe lief rot an und schielte zu dem Gurt. „Ich weiß, es war nicht richtig. Entschuldige bitte."

Sein Bruder schmunzelte. „Hast du noch mehr in der Kiste gefunden, was für uns beide Ärger bedeuten könnte?"

Nun grinste Joe ihn an. „Sollte da noch mehr sein?"

„Ich glaube, ich muss nach diesem Gespräch mal in meinem alten Zimmer nachsehen, was ich noch so alles vergessen habe." Er nickte mit dem Kopf in Richtung des Waffengurtes. „Hat das etwas mit dem Schulschwänzen zu tun?"

„Nein….." Joe hob den Gurt auf und ziemlich wütend gab er ihn an Adam zurück. „….ich weiß nur nicht, was ich noch in der Schule soll. So richtig lerne ich ja da nichts mehr und Jörn wird bestimmt nächstes Jahr die Prüfung bestehen. So wie er jeden Tag nur noch über den Büchern hängt"

„Wolltest du ihn jetzt dafür bestrafen und erschießen?"

Adam zuckte zusammen als Joe aufsprang und ihn wütend ansah. „Du musst dich nicht über mich lustig machen. Ich kann nicht darüber lachen, dass ich nicht weiß, was ich ab nächstes Jahr machen soll und nein, ich wollte nicht Jörn erschießen, aber ich wollte es endlich lernen. Ich bin sechzehn und Pa hat mir immer noch keine Waffe gegeben, und das nur, weil du es ihm sicher ausgeredet hast, aber mit Riccardo, mit dem gehst du schießen und dabei wird er erst acht."

„Joe, ich habe mit Pa schon lange nicht mehr über dich und Waffen geredet und ja, ich habe mit Riccardo geübt, wie er ein Gewehr zu handhaben hat. Denn im Gegensatz zu dir, begleitet mich mein acht Jahre alter Neffe mindestens zweimal in der Woche raus auf die Weiden und da muss er wissen, wenn es nötig ist, wie er mit einer Waffe umzugehen hat."

Sand wirbelte auf, als Joe wütend mit seinem Schuh in den Boden trat. „Was kann ich denn dafür, das ich nicht weiß, was ich nach der Schule machen will. Adam. Mr. Conner hat mich nicht für die Prüfung vorgeschlagen und dann bleibt mir doch nur die Arbeit auf der Ranch."

„Und wäre das so schlimm?"

Mit den Händen in der Jackentasche, bohrte Joe weiter mit der Schuhspitze im Boden herum. „Ich…Adam irgendwie wisst ihr alle, was ihr wollt, sogar Riccardo weiß schon, dass er Cowboy werden möchte aber ich…..?"

„Joe, du hast doch nie richtig mit mir gearbeitet. So kannst du doch gar nicht wissen, ob dir die Arbeit nicht doch Spaß macht. Denn egal, was du auch nächstes Jahr machen willst, alles wird anders sein, als die Schule und es wird anstrengender werden."

Joe ließ sich wieder auf den Baumstamm fallen. „Adam, weißt du wie sich das anfühlt, wenn man nicht weiß, was machen soll? Was das Richtige ist?"

Adam lachte leise auf. Da wusste er ganz genau. Im Moment wusste er ja nicht mal mehr, ob er am Morgen lieber Tee oder Kaffee zum Frühstück möchte. Jede Entscheidung fiel ihm schwer und er wollte sich am liebsten über nichts mehr Gedanken machen. Mit der Hand rieb er sich die Stirn, als seine Kopfschmerzen wieder stärker wurden.

„Kann es aber auch sein, dass du einfach nur Angst hast, erwachsen zu werden? Du bist dann nämlich für den ganzen Blödsinn den du so anstellst, verantwortlich."

Sein Bruder sah ihn nun verzweifelt an. „Sag mir, was ich machen soll, Adam. „

Adam schaute zurück zu Sport. Er könnte ja aufstehen und sich seine Wasserflasche holen. Vielleicht würden dann seine Kopfschmerzen weggehen. „Als erstes wieder zur Schule gehen, denn wenn das Pa mitbekommt, dass du schwänzt, kannst du es vergessen, dass du dieses Jahr zu Thanksgiving bei Jörn sein darfst…" Mehrmals musste Adam mit den Augen blinzeln, als das Bild vor ihm verschwamm. „….und dann wirst du ohne zu meckern, mir im Frühjahr vom ersten Tag an helfen, das Vieh wieder zusammenzutreiben." Er brauchte nicht zu Joe sehen, um zu wissen, dass dieser jetzt innerlich aufstöhnte. „Danach setzen wir beide uns zusammen und reden darüber, wie du mit der Arbeit klargekommen bist, oder ob du wirklich nach der Schule etwas anders machen möchtest. Denn keiner zwingt dich, hier auf der Ranch zu arbeiten."

Joes Augen wurden riesengroß. „Pa wäre doch sicher enttäuscht, wenn auch ich nicht hier bleibe. Hoss hat doch schon die Farm und hilft nur noch ab und zu mit und wenn ich jetzt auch etwas anderes mache…."

Adam schüttelte den Kopf und fuhr sich einige Male mit der Hand über die Augen. „Joe, die Ponderosa ist der Traum von Pa. Das heißt nicht, dass wir alle denselben Traum haben müssen. Löse dich von dem Gedanken, dass du hier arbeiten musst, dann wirst du hoffentlich sehen, was du machen willst, aber, Joe….." Er sah seinen kleinen Bruder nun streng an. „Irgendetwas musst du aber nach der Schule machen. Einfach nur faul in den Tag leben, wird Pa nicht akzeptieren. Mit allem anderen wird er mit der Zeit schon klar kommen."

Mit dem Ellenbogen auf dem Knie und dem Kinn auf die Hand gestützt, schaute Joe in den Wald hinein. Nach einer Weile legte Adam die Hand auf Joes Schulter. „Joe, denke in Ruhe über alles nach und wir reden im nächsten Jahr nach dem Roundup nochmals über deine Zukunft, aber vorher musst du noch eine Aufgabe erfüllen….." Joe schielte zu seinem Bruder, der ihm den Waffengurt hinhielt. „…ab nächste Woche werde ich dir zeigen, wie du mit der Waffe umzugehen hast, aber, Joe…"

Joe schluckte. Der Blick von seinem Bruder war so finster und er war sich sicher, dass er auch ein kurzes Blitzen gesehen hatte. „….sehe ich dich vor deinem achtzehnten Geburtstag mit der Waffe in der Stadt, werde ich zum ersten Mal mein Versprechen brechen und mit dir in den Stall gehen. Hast du mich verstanden, Joe? „

Joe nickte schnell mit dem Kopf.

„Denk immer daran, wie schnell du am Boden liegen könntest oder meinst du, du hättest damals gegen Mitch bestehen können?"

Leicht verlegen zuckte Joe mit den Schultern. „Mit etwas Glück…."

„Joe, das hat nie etwas mit Glück zu tun. Es gibt nur ein schneller oder langsamer und wenn du zu langsam warst, dann kannst du nur Glück haben, das du nicht tödlich getroffen bist."

„Ich habe es verstanden, Adam."

Mit beiden Händen stütze sich Adam auf die Knie, um aufzustehen. Er wollte jetzt nur nach Hause und einen Kaffee trinken, um wieder etwa fit zu werden. „Dann lass uns jetzt nach Hause gehen."

Joe stand auf und lief zu seinem Pferd, während Adam mit schweren Schritten zu Sport ging. Er nahm die Zügel und hielt sich dann mit beiden Händen am Sattel fest. Er musste tief Luft holen, aber es war, als ob der kurze Weg von dem Baumstamm bis zu Sport ihm nun seine letzte Kraft geraubt hatte. Er wollte noch nach Joe rufen, als sich die Finger vom Sattel lösten und er zu Boden rutschte.

XXXXXXXXXX

Ganz langsam öffnete Adam die Augen und blickte an die Decke seines Schlafzimmers. Sofort spürte er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter. „Adam…." Vorsichtig drehte Adam seinen Kopf und schaute in das besorgte Gesicht seines Vaters. „Pa?..."

Adam wollte sich aufrichten, aber Ben drückte ihn zurück in das Bett. „Adam, auch wenn du dich sonst gegen alles wehrst, was ich zu dir sage, jetzt wirst du auf mich hören. Du bleibst liegen und in den nächsten Tagen möchte ich dich auch nicht draußen auf der Ranch oder auf deinem Pferd sehen. Du wirst, wie Paul es verordnet hat, im Bett bleiben und endlich zur Ruhe kommen und auch, wenn das heißt, ich muss mit einem Gewehr vor deinem Bett stehen bleiben, damit du dich daran hältst."

„Paul war hier?"

Adam wollte wieder aufstehen, aber der Blick seines Vaters und der Schwindel, der ihn erfasste, ließ ihn dann wieder in das Kissen sinken.

„Er war gerade bei mir zu Besuch, als Joe hereingestürmt kam und erzählte, dass du zusammengebrochen bist."

Besorgt legte Ben seine Hand auf den Arm von Adam. „Adam, auch wenn du die ganze Zeit nicht auf uns gehört hast, das du langsamer machen und dich ausruhen sollst, so höre jetzt bitte auf Paul. Hast du in letzter Zeit einmal in den Spiegel gesehen, wie schlecht du aussiehst? Paul hat gesagt, wenn du jetzt nicht vernünftig wirst, kann es sein, dass du Weihnachten nicht mehr bei uns bist."

Adam rieb sich die Augen. „Pa, jetzt übertreibst du aber etwas. Ja, ich bin müde und ich schlafe etwas schlecht, aber das heißt nicht, dass ich gleich sterbe."

Der Griff an Adams Arm verstärkte sich und Bens Stimme wurde ernster. „Höre auf damit, wieder alles herunter zu spielen. Du warst schwer verletzt und bist viel zu schnell wieder an die Arbeit gegangen. Und die Probleme in der Schule und mit Mr. Burton, belasten dich noch zusätzlich. Hast du nicht selber gemerkt, wie geschafft du bist? Nicht einmal dein Berg hat dir deine Kraft wiedergegeben. Ganz im Gegenteil, es hat dich noch mehr Kraft gekostet und meine Dickköpfigkeit hatte sicher auch ihren Teil dazu beigetragen….." Seine Stimme wurde wieder sanfter. „Adam, als Paul dich untersuchte, schlug dein Herz viel zu schnell und du warst klitschnass, weil du so geschwitzt hast. Du warst jetzt fast zwei Stunden bewusstlos."

Adam legte seinen Arm auf seine Stirn und nickte langsam mit dem Kopf. Dann schaute er wieder zu Ben. „Wo ist Bridget?"

„Sie ist mit Giovanna in der Stadt und wollte erst mit den Kindern zurückkommen. Ich habe sie mit Absicht nicht holen lassen, um sie nicht unnötig aufzuregen."

„Dann braucht sie auch nicht zu wissen, was passiert ist."

„Adam….." Sein Vater sprach betont langsam. „….hast du mir eigentlich gerade zugehört? „

Bens Sohn holte tief Luft. „Was ist mit den Kindern und der Schule? Ich wollte morgen mit Mr. Burton reden, was er für ein Problem er mit mir hat. Ich kann doch nicht bis zum Frühjahr warten."

Ben nahm eine Tasse von dem kleinen Tisch und gab sie Adam. „Ich werde mich darum kümmern. Ich werde mir es auch nicht länger ansehen, was für Unruhe Tyler in der Schule verbreitet. Adam, wann begreifst du endlich, dass wir hinter dir stehen und dir helfen wollen?"

Adam schaute in die Tasse und verzog das Gesicht. „Pa, du hast aber eine sehr merkwürdige Art,, mir das zu zeigen…..das ist doch nicht wieder einer von Kokos Tees…"

„Wenn du mir versprichst, im Bett zu bleiben, dann verspreche ich dir, dass ich dir, was die Indianer angeht, deutlicher zeige, dass ich auf deiner Seite bin und dich in deinen Entscheidungen immer unterstützen werde und ja, das ist ein Tee von Koko. Den hat Emillia vorbeigebracht und ich soll darauf achten, dass du ihn auch trinkst."

Mit der Hand gab sein Vater ihm das Zeichen zu trinken. So dauerte es nicht lange, nachdem er die Tasse ausgetrunken hatte, dass seine Augen schwer wurden und er einschlief.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Clement nahm das Glas vom Tisch und prostete Ben zu. „Ich danke dir für dein Angebot."

„Das habe ich doch gerne gemacht. Eine Familie sollte doch zusammen halten…."

Ben schaute verwundert zu Tür, als es klopfte. So stellte er sein Glas ab und sah dann überrascht auf Mr. Conner, der mit dem Hut in der Hand vor ihm stand. „Mr. Conner kommen sie rein. Was führt sie in den Ferien hier heraus?"

Der Lehrer nickte Clement zu. „Mr. Cartwright, der Weg ist mir nicht leicht gefallen, aber es muss sein."

Man konnte sehen, wie viel Überwindung es ihn kostete, die nächsten Worte zu sagen. „Ich habe lange überlegt, ob ich es noch bis zum Sommer schaffe, aber ich kann beim besten Willen nicht mehr. Ich werde nach den Weihnachtsferien Virginia City nicht mehr als Lehrer zur Verfügung stehen. Ich habe keine Kraft mehr, diese ganzen Streitigkeiten mitzumachen. Das sollte ein junger Lehrer übernehmen. „

„Aber Mr. Conner…" Ben schaute verzweifelt zu Clement. „…wo sollen wir so schnell einen Ersatz herbekommen und sie sind schon so lange unser Lehrer und in meinen Augen sind sie bei weitem noch nicht zu alt."

Mr. Conner lächelte. „Mr. Cartwright, darf ich sie daran erinnern, dass ich schon Adam unterrichtet habe und das ist nun auch schon bald wieder zwanzig Jahre her."

Nun erschrak Ben doch etwas, dass so viel Zeit in das Land gegangen ist. Und Mr. Conner war ja damals schon etwas älter. „Können wir Sie nicht noch überreden, wenigstens bis zum Sommer zu bleiben?"

„Nein. Wie gesagt, ich habe mir diese Entscheidung nicht leicht gemacht, aber es geht nicht mehr und ich dachte…." Er schaute kurz zu Mr. Francois. „…wenn Bridget noch mal bis zum Sommer die Vertretung übernehmen könnte."

Sofort schüttelte Ben den Kopf. „Das geht auf keinen Fall. Adam ist gerade erst wieder richtig auf den Beinen. Er kann unmöglich auf die Kinder aufpassen, wenn Bridget in der Schule ist und schon gar nicht, wenn im Frühjahr die Arbeit auf der Ranch wieder richtig losgeht."

Mr. Conner ließ die Schultern hängen. „Dann kann, wenn kein Ersatz gefunden wird, kein Unterricht stattfinden."

Ben legte die Hände in die Hüfte und atmete laut aus und Clement kam an seine Seite. „Ben. Bridget sollte es machen. Cholette und ich können Adam ja mit den Kindern helfen und im Frühjahr uns dann ganz um Chesmu und Neisha kümmern. Bis zum Sommer ist es ja dann nicht mehr so lange und wer weiß, vielleicht findet ihr ja schon vorher einen neuen Lehrer."

Bens Augen wanderten von Clement und Mr. Conner hin und her. „Wir können das jetzt nicht entscheiden. Das liegt bei Bridget und Adam, aber ich werde mit ihnen reden."

„Danke, Mr. Cartwright. Meinen Sie, Sie können mir morgen bei der Mitternachtsmesse schon etwas sagen? Ich würde dann nämlich nach Weihnachten mit guten Gewissen Virginia City verlassen können."

Ben schaute auf die Uhr. Jetzt ist eine ungünstige Zeit, zu Adam zu gehen. Die Kinder sind noch alle wach und so könnte er nicht in Ruhe mit Bridget und seinem Sohn reden. „Ich kann nicht versprechen, ob ich es noch vor morgen Abend schaffe, mit den beiden zu sprechen. Adam wird nämlich nicht zur Messe kommen."

Clement sah ihn erstaunt an. „Es geht ihm doch wieder gut. Warum wollen sie nicht mitkommen? Doch nicht wegen Neisha?"

„Nein, wegen Chesmu und Aiyana. Sie sollen erst einmal so verstehen, was das Weihnachtsfest für uns bedeutet. Wir werden uns ja dann alle übermorgen hier zum Essen sehen."

Er wandte sich Mr. Conner wieder zu. „Auch wenn wir Sie schmerzlich vermissen werden, akzeptieren ich Ihre Entscheidung. Und was auch immer Adam und Bridget sagen werden, sollten sie Ihre Pläne nicht davon abhängig machen."

Mr. Conner setzte seinen Hut auf und reichte beiden Männern die Hand. „Ich danke Ihnen für ihr Verständnis, Mr. Cartwright…..Mr. Francois."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Leise schloss Adam die Haustür und mit einem breiten Grinsen sah er in das Wohnzimmer. So wie es aussah, haben die Kinder die kurze Abwesenheit von Bridget sofort genutzt. Chesmu hockte auf dem Boden und trank den Becher mit Milch aus und Emilie lutschte an einem Keks herum. Bridget kam aus der Küche und sah Adam an der Tür stehen, wie er in das Wohnzimmer blickte. Sie stellte sich zu ihm und er legte den Arm um sie. „Aiyana schaut sich jetzt sicher schon über zehn Minuten den Baum einfach nur an."

„Und ich hatte Sorge, dass sie das Weihnachtsfest ablehnen würden."

„Adam, ich habe es dir doch gleich gesagt, dass sie damit zurechtkommen werden und nur weil wir ihnen erzählen, warum wir das Weihnachtsfest feiern, werden sie doch nicht ihren Glauben verlieren oder vergessen, und wenn du ganz ehrlich bist…" Mit einem Schmunzeln sah sie ihren Mann an. „….kommt es dir doch ganz gelegen, das wir heute nicht in die Kirche gehen."

Er hob die Augenbrauen und versuchte, ernst zu bleiben. „Ich denke, wir sollten die Kekse retten gehen, sonst verhungert ja der Weihnachtsmann heute Nacht."

„Das brauchen wir nicht. Denn wenn er mich ganz lieb bittet, werde ich ihm sagen, wo ich den einen oder anderen Keks noch versteckt habe."

Mit sanften Blick schaute er sie an und küsste sie und jetzt war es ihm egal, ob die ganzen Kekse im Bauch der Kinder verschwinden würden.


	75. Chapter 75

„Mr. Francois…."

Frederic blieb stehen und drehte sich zu der Stimme hinter sich. Er musste kurz überlegen, wer der Mann war, der winkend über die Straße lief. Erst als er kurz vor ihm stand, wusste er, dass es sich um den Vater von Tyler handelte. Sein Rücken verspannte sich sofort und er überlegte, was jetzt schon wieder in der Schule vorgefallen sein könnte. „Mr. Francois, gut, dass ich Sie heute in der Stadt treffe. Ich würde mich mit Ihnen gerne einmal unterhalten."

Frederic steckte die Briefe, die er in der Hand hatte, in seine Jackentasche. „Ich denke auch, dass es langsam nötig ist, dass wir miteinander reden."

„Ich habe gehört, dass sie darüber nachdenken, Virginia City zu verlassen, aber ich denke, Sie sollten hier bleiben, um mit uns zusammen zu arbeiten."

Leicht verwirrt legte Frederic seine Stirn in Falten. Nicht nur wunderte er sich darüber, woher Tylers Vater wusste, dass er darüber nachdachte, im Frühjahr wieder nach Boston zu gehen, sondern auch über das doch recht merkwürdige Angebot. Auch wenn Mr. Burton mit seinem Vater eine Baufirma hatte und somit auch die Arbeit eines Architekten immer wieder benötigen würde, fragte er sich, warum Tylers Vater gerade ihn fragte. „Sie wollen, dass ich für Sie arbeite?"

Nun schüttelte Mr. Burton verwirrt den Kopf. „Nicht für mich. Sondern mit uns. Schließlich hat Cartwright mit seiner übertriebenen Indianerliebe dafür gesorgt, dass auch Sie einen erheblichen finanziellen Verlust hinnehmen müssen, obwohl ich nicht ganz verstehe, warum Sie nicht einfach alleine weiter gemacht haben…." Er machte eine kurze Pause und rieb sich die Hände, um diese zu wärmen. Denn ungeachtet dessen, dass es recht kalt war, trug Tylers Vater keine Handschuhe. „….aber wie auch immer. Ich denke, Sie werden uns darin unterstützen, dass jetzt nicht noch Cartwrights Frau den Posten in der Schule übernimmt. Wenn wir ihnen jetzt nicht Einhalt gebieten, wird blad der halbe Stamm unsere Schule besuchen."

Völlig ungläubig sah Frederic Tylers Vater an. „Aber Ihnen ist schon bewusst, dass Sie von meiner Schwester und meinem Schwager und Freund sprechen?"

„Ich rede von einem Mann, der so wie es aussieht, seinen Verstand verloren hat, was aber auch kein Wunder ist, wenn man bedenkt, dass er zwei Tage in der Hand dieses verrückten Indianers war."

Frederic zog seine Jacke fester zu. „Ich denke, unser Gespräch ist hiermit zu Ende."

Adams Freund wollte weiter laufen, als ihn Mr. Burton am Arm festhielt. Mit einem strengen Blick sah Frederic auf die Hand von Tylers Vater. „Mr. Francois, Sie verzeihen ihrem Schwager doch nicht wirklich, dass Sie nun nicht mehr mit der Eisenbahngesellschaft zusammenarbeiten? Ist Ihnen der Ruhm und das Geld so unwichtig?"

„Ich würde jetzt gerne meinen Weg fortsetzten, Mr. Burton."

Die zwei Männer sahen sich in die Augen und Mr. Burton verstärkte den Griff seiner Hand. Seine Stimme war nun tiefer und mit Wut unterlegt. „Nach allem was passiert ist, stehen Sie Cartwright immer noch bei? Er hat Sie doch ruiniert, sonst würden Sie doch nicht zurück nach Boston gehen. Mr. Francois, bleiben Sie hier und unterstützen Sie uns, damit die Cartwrights nicht immer mehr das Sagen hier in der Stadt haben."

Auch die Stimme von Frederic wurde nun leiser. „Ich sage es nur noch einmal, nehmen Sie die Hand von meinem Arm."

Mit wütenden Blick nahm er seine Hand von Frederics Arm. „ Wie es aussieht, sind Sie genauso ein verfluchter Freund der Wilden, aber eines Tages wird die Armee uns von diesem Pack endgültig befreit haben und die Kinder von ihrem Freund werden schnell merken, dass sie hier nicht erwünscht sind."

Es war nur ein Reflex und Frederic konnte schon kurz danach nicht mehr sagen, wie das passiert ist, aber Tylers Vater saß vor seinen Füßen auf dem Boden und hielt sich die Nase. Mit großen wütenden Augen sah er zu Frederic hoch. „Das haben Sie nicht umsonst gemacht. Wir werden Sie fertig machen, so wie wir auch Cartwright fertig machen."

Frederic ging in die Knie und packte Mr. Burton am Kragen. „Wenn ich sehe, dass Sie den Kindern oder einem anderen Mitglied meiner Familie zu nahe kommen, dann mache ich Sie fertig. Haben Sie mich verstanden?"

Tylers Vater gab ihm keine Antwort und so stieß ihn Frederic zurück auf den kalten Boden. Danach setzte er, ohne noch einmal auf den Mann am Boden zu schauen, seinen Weg fort.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

„Adam….."

Frederic schloss die Haustür und sah sich um, aber konnte seinen Freund nicht sehen.

„Ich bin ihm Esszimmer. Wenn du einen Kaffee möchtest, bring dir gleich eine Tasse mit."

Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen sah Frederic auf die Uhr und wunderte sich, dass sein Freund um diese Zeit noch beim Frühstück saß. Mit zuckenden Schultern lief er in die Küche, um sich eine Tasse zu holen. An der Tür zum Esszimmer blieb er dann mit einem leichten Grinsen stehen. „Die Kinder bringen doch nicht etwa deinen Zeitplan durcheinander? Es ist kurz nach neun und du bist noch beim frühstücken?"

„Guten Morgen, Frederic."

Adam drehte sich nicht zu seinem Freund um, sondern gab Emillie ein weiteres kleines Stück vom Brot.

„Lekšíla Tókhel aníyaŋpa he?"

Frederic setzte sich neben Chesmu und lächelte ihn an. „Was immer du auch gesagt hast, ich wünsche dir einen guten Morgen."

Chesmu hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund und lachte. „Lekšíla hat den Kopf eines Wasserfalls."

Chesmu hob die Hände und bewegte dann die Finger sehr schnell hoch und runter und senkte dabei wieder die Arme.

„Chesmu ich bin froh, wenn ich mir merken kann, das Lekšíla Onkel heißt, aber den Rest kann ich ja nicht mal aussprechen oder richtig verstehen."

Chesmu lachte weiter und nahm sich seinen Becher mit Milch.

„Was führt dich so früh zu mir? Hat dir Giovanna nun endgültig die Nase von dir voll?"

Frederic nahm sich die Kanne, um sich Kaffee in die Tasse zu gießen. „Ich wollte mal sehen, wie du dich so alleine hier mit den Kindern anstellst." Er grinste jetzt frech. „Wenn du alles so leicht hinbekommst, dann kannst du ja Bridget auch noch nach dem Sommer arbeiten lassen und du kümmerst dich weiter um die Kinder und das Haus."

Adam nahm einen Schluck aus seiner Tasse und sah seinen Freund über den Rand ernst an.

„Das ist eine ausgezeichnete Idee mein lieber Frederic und da du ja zur Zeit keine Arbeit hast, kannst du mir ja dabei wunderbar helfen." Adam hob seinen Finger und grinste nun. „Ich würde vorschlagen, du kümmerst dich dann um die Wäsche."

Kurz blieb der Mund von Frederic offen stehen. „Nein, ich denke, wir sollten doch lieber alles beim alten lassen. Nicht, dass meine Frau auch noch auf die Idee kommt, arbeiten zu gehen, und ich muss mich dann auch um die Kinder kümmern." Er stellte seine Tasse auf den Tisch und schaute Adam nun ernst an. „Nein Ich bin hier, um mit dir über die Zukunft der Firma zu reden."

„Ja…"

Adam kümmerte sich weiter um Emillie und sah ihn dabei nicht an. „Adam, ich kann das nicht leiden, wenn du so bist."

Überrascht hob dieser eine Augenbraue. „Wie bin ich denn?"

„Wenn wir etwas Ernstes zu besprechen haben, dann habe ich das Gefühl, du ….also….du bist dann so still und man kann nicht mehr erkennen, was du gerade denkst. Du hast dann diesen Blick."

Adam legte die Hände übereinander und sah ihn mit einem leichten Lächeln an. „Besser so?"

„Nein."

Genervt lehnte sich Frederic zurück. „Wie immer, machst du es mir verdammt schwer." Er holte noch mal tief Luft und schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Adam, kannst du mich bitte anders ansehen."

Mit einem Tuch wischte Adam seiner Tochter die Hände ab. „Dein Onkel weiß auch nicht, was er möchte."

Laut ausatmend schlug Frederic die Arme übereinander. „Emillie, dein Vater weiß nur, wie er mir es immer schwer machen kann, wenn ich eine Entscheidung treffen muss."

„Ach… Adam sah ihn übertrieben erstaunt an. „…du hast es jetzt doch geschafft, nach so vielen Monaten endlich eine Entscheidung zu treffen?"

„Ja, aber so, wie du gerade mich auf den Arm nimmst, sollte ich mir das noch einmal überlegen."

„Oh, das hört sich ja an, als ob du bleiben möchtest."

„Ja, ich bleibe. Ich kann dich ja hier nicht mit meinem Vater alleine lassen, nun da er aus welchen Gründen auch immer, sich entschieden hat, hier zu bleiben."

„Das ist der Nevada Charme. So langsam solltest du das doch wissen. So meine Maus…" Adam nahm seine Tochter auf den Arm und stand auf. „Hast du bitte ein Auge auf Chesmu, damit er nicht los marschiert, um Sophie zu suchen? Ich gehe nur mit der jungen Damen nach oben, um sie richtig anzuziehen und dann können wir uns weiter unterhalten."

Frederic schielte zu Chesmu, der ihn mit einem vollgeschmierten Mund ansah. „Hast du noch mehr Hunger?"

„Hiyá"

Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen, aber einem Lächeln, hob Frederic den Finger. „Chesmu, ich weiß, dass du auch so sprechen kannst, dass ich das verstehe. Du willst mich doch nur ärgern."

„Bin fertig."

„Kiea bedeutet fertig?"

Chesmu schüttelte den Kopf und lachte wieder. „Hiyá'….nicht ja."

„Also nein."

Der Junge nickte mit dem Kopf und Frederic schob den Stuhl zurück. „Das soll sich einer alles merken. Hier großer Häuptling, wisch dir deinen Mund ab."

Chesmu nahm das Tuch von Frederic und schaute ihn mit großen Augen an. „Bin kein itȟáŋčhaŋ"

Frederic blickte an die Decke und holte Luft. Er war sich sicher, dass seine Schwester nur wieder arbeiten gegangen ist, weil sie bestimmt genauso viel versteht was Chesmu sagt, wie er. „Chesmu wisch dir einfach den Mund ab."

Es klopfte an der Tür und bevor Frederic loslaufen konnte, rannte schon Adams Sohn laut rufend an ihm vorbei. „Mami Cho….."

Leicht verwundert zog Frederic die Augenbraue nach oben. Hatte er Chesmu jetzt richtig verstanden? Er stellte den Teller zurück auf den Tisch, den er gerade in die Küche bringen wollte und folgte seinem Neffen. Die Tür war noch nicht richtig offen, da streckte Chesmu Cholette schon die Arme hin und sie nahm ihn auch sofort hoch, um ihn fest zu drücken, dabei sah sie aber verwundert zu ihrem Sohn. „Frederic, mit dir habe ich hier heute so früh nicht gerechnet."

Er begrüßte seine Mutter und nahm ihr die Jacke ab, nachdem diese Chesmu wieder herunter gelassen hatte. „Ich will mit Adam noch einiges besprechen, aber….." Mit dem Kopf nickend, grinste Frederic. „..jetzt ist mir auch klar, warum Adam das ganze so entspannt sieht, dass Bridget arbeiten ist und er hier alles machen muss. Wenn du jeden Morgen herkommst, dann hat er ja nicht viel zu tun."

Cholette nahm Chesmu an die Hand und wollte zur Küche laufen. „Frederic …Frederic. Ich will ja nicht so anfangen, wie dein Vater, aber du könntest dir ruhig einmal ein Beispiel an Adam nehmen. Das meiste macht er hier alleine. Ich komme nur vorbei, um auf die Kinder aufzupassen, damit er am Vormittag auch arbeiten kann, während du, der du ja seit dem Sommer nicht mehr arbeitet, schon überfordert bist, wenn du auf deine zwei Jungs einmal länger als eine Stunde aufpassen sollst."

Frederic schluckte und atmete laut aus. „Ich habe auch nicht so ruhige Kinder wie Adam."

„Wie sollen die auch ruhig sein bei den Eltern."

Ihr Sohn wollte gerade zu einer Antwort ansetzen, als Adam mit Emillie auf dem Arm die Treppe herunter kam. „Guten Morgen, Cholette."

Sie lief zur Treppe und nahm ihm Emillie ab. „Guten Morgen, Adam ….Bonjour, ma petite princesse."

„Mutter….." Genervt stöhnte Frederic auf. „Werden hier in dem Haus nicht schon genug verschiedene Sprachen gesprochen. Die Kinder wissen schon bald nicht mehr, wie sie reden sollen."

„Frederic…." Adam stand mit verschränkten Armen vor seinem Freund. „…darf ich dich daran erinnern, dass das hier mein Haus ist und wenn wir hier alle Sprachen der Welt sprechen, ist das unsere Sache ….. liǎojiě wǒ de péngyǒu?"

Mit den Augen wanderte Frederic zwischen seiner Mutter und Adam hin und her. Dann tippte er Adam gegen die Brust.

„Ich habe zwar keine Ahnung, was du gerade gesagt hast, aber dass das Chinesisch war, das habe ich vernommen und wenn du nun meinst, meinem Sohn das auch noch beibringen zu müssen, dann muss ich mir meine Entscheidung doch noch einmal überlegen."

Adam musste lachen und schlug seinen Freund gegen den Bauch. „Nun komm schon. Wir haben noch einiges zu besprechen." Er wandte sich nochmals zu Cholette. „Beide haben schon gefrühstückt und gut und lange geschlafen. Sie müssten also sehr ausgeruht sein."

„Danke, Adam. Dann werde ich nur schnell die Küche machen und danach zu Emillia hoch laufen. Wir essen dort auch zu Mittag."

„In Ordnung, dann weiß ich ja Bescheid. Du kannst dir heute Nachmittag mit Clement auch die Pläne für euer Haus ansehen, ob sie euch so gefallen."

„Machen wir."

Bevor sie mit den Kindern in die Küche lief, gab Adam seiner Tochter noch einen Kuss auf die Stirn und streichelte Chesmu durch das Haar. Mit einem zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck ging er dann in sein Büro. Mit der Hand rieb sich Frederic die Stelle auf seinem Bauch, folgte Adam und nahm vor dessen Schreibtisch Platz. Adam setzte sich in seinen Sessel und mit zusammengefalteten Händen vor dem Mund schaute er seinen Freund ernst an.

„Was ist los, Adam? Warum siehst du mich so an? Hättest du es etwa lieber gesehen, wenn ich nicht bliebe?"

Frederic Stimme hörte sich härter an, als beabsichtigt. Schmunzelnd nahm Adam die Hände herunter. „Du kannst ja richtig wütend werden…nein, ich freue mich, dass du bleibst aber ich frage mich, ob es wirklich deine Entscheidung war, oder du nur wieder den einfachen Weg gehst."

Frederic lehnte sich vor. „Einfach, Adam? Du nennst das Leben hier einfach?" Er ließ sich wieder zurück in den Sessel sinken. „Einfach…ich friere mir hier die Finger ab, wenn ich das Holz herein hole oder den Wagen am Morgen fertig mache und wenn ich in der Stadt bin, muss ich mich an pöbelnde betrunkene Cowboys vorbei schlängeln und mich deinetwegen prügeln und…

„Du musst was?"

Mit der Hand winkte Frederic ab. „Nichts schlimmes, aber wieder so typisch für euch aus dem Westen. Ich habe nur die Post geholt und dann meinte doch Tylers Vater, einige unangemessene Bemerkungen über dich und Bridget machen zu müssen."

Nun war es Adam, der sich vorlehnte. „Du hast dich eschlagen?"

Mit einem schelmischen Blick kratzte er sich unter dem Kinn. „Ein Schlag hat gereicht."

„Frederic, du und deine Familie überraschen mich immer mehr." „Was soll ich sagen, Adam. Mein Leben wäre in Boston sicher sehr langweilig….." Frederic konnte sich ein leichtes Grinsen nicht verkneifen. „…so Adam, wir sollten langsam zu den wichtigen Sachen kommen. Wie sehen unsere Pläne aus. Ich muss mal wieder langsam Geld verdienen, weil ich …" Sein Grinsen wurde noch breiter. „….schicke meine Frau nicht arbeiten, um über die Runden zu kommen."

„Ich glaube, dir bekommt die Luft hier im Westen nicht. Du wirst von Tag zu Tag frecher."

„Das habe ich von meinem Sohn. Der hat jemanden zum Vorbild, von dem er sich das abschaut."

Beide sahen sich freundschaftlich und vertraut an, wie schon lange nicht mehr. Dann nickte Adam, nahm eine Karte stand auf und breitete diese dann auf einem extra Tisch aus. Neugierig erhob sich Frederic und stellte sich neben Adam. „Ich habe mir überlegt, wie wir unsere Erfahrungen, die wir mit der Eisenbahn gemacht haben, anwenden können. Da nun feststeht, dass Virginia City und Carson City nicht an das Netz angeschlossen werden, dachte ich mir, wir übernehmen das."

Frederic legte den Kopf schief und sah seinen Freund unsicher an. „Du willst eine eigene Eisenbahngesellschaft aufmachen?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht. Ich hatte nur die Idee und habe schon einmal meine Fühler ausgestreckt, wer dieses Projekt mit uns in Angriff nehmen könnte."

„Uns? Adam, wozu willst du eine Bahn zwischen zwei kleinen Städten bauen. Auch wenn du immer sagst, ich soll nicht auf das Geld sehen, aber ich sehe hier nur einen Riesenverlust auf UNS zukommen."

Auch Adam legte den Kopf schief und schüttelnd schloss er die Augen. Dann holte er tief Luft und stellte sich gerade hin. „Frederic, wie so oft, denkst du nicht weiter. Schau dir die Karte an. Die Bahn wird, wenn alles gut geht, Reno mit anbinden. Das würde bedeuten, dass sämtliche Waren und Personen nur mit dem Wagen dorthin kommen können, um die Bahn dann zu nutzen. Gerade von Carson City ist das ein langer und nicht einfacher Weg."

„Aber Adam, für die paar Leute lohnt sich das, was du vor hast, nicht."

„Was passiert gerade um uns herum Frederic?"

„Adam, ich habe keine Lust, wieder auf deine Ratespiele. Sag mir einfach, was du wieder siehst, was ich nicht sehe."

Adam lehnte sich gegen den Tisch und lächelte. „Es sind mehrere Faktoren. Zum einen wurde wieder Gold gefunden und wenn die Gerüchte stimmen, dann soll es sich nicht nur um eine kleine Ader handeln. Was wieder bedeuten würde, es kommen noch mehr Siedler in den Westen. Die Bevölkerungsanzahl der Städte wird steigen. Warum glaubst, hatte sonst die Bahn so ein Interesse daran, das Land zu haben? Das zweite ist, dass sich die Spannungen zwischen Nevada und Utah verstärken und so wie es aussieht, will Nevada unabhängig werden und nun wird es politisch. Der Norden braucht Verbündete, um sich gegen den Süden durchzusetzen. Denn so wie es dort aussieht, wird es so schnell keine Einigung geben. So wird uns Washington bei der Unabhängigkeit unterstützen. Was wieder Geld in das Land bringt. Geld bedeutet, das Land wird attraktiver. Verstehst du, worauf ich hinaus möchte? Wir brauchen den Anschluss an die Bahn, aber jetzt könnten WIR bestimmen, wo sie lang fährt. Es wird eine kleine Strecke sein, aber für die drei Städte eine wichtige Verbindung. Nicht nur für die Beförderung von Personen, sondern auch, um die einzelnen Silberminen miteinander zu verbinden, um so den Abtransport zu vereinfachen. "

Ziemlich perplex sah Frederic auf die Karte und dann wieder auf Adam und atmete mal wieder laut aus.

„Ja, was soll ich sagen. Und wenn das alles nicht so eintritt? Weil…" Er zeigte mit dem Finger auf die Karte. „… ich muss kein Experte sein, um zu sehen, dass das kein Projekt ist, was in zwei Jahren abgeschlossen ist. Das erste richtige Geld wird erst in etwa fünf Jahren fließen und bis dahin ist meine Familie verhungert."

Adam lief zu seinem Schreibtisch und holte einige Unterlagen hervor. „ Mach zehn Jahre daraus, Frederic. Wir müssen durch ein Gebiet, das auch Berge hat. In meiner ersten Planung müssen wir uns mindesten durch vier Berge durchbohren."

Sein Freund öffnete den Mund, sah auf die Karte und schaute dann fragend wieder zu Adam. „Ähhhh Adam….wie kannst du das wieder mit deiner doch etwas anderen Einstellung zum Leben in Verbindung bringen? Ich meine, du kannst doch nicht auf der Hälfte der Strecke wieder aussteigen."

Auch Adam stand nun wieder an der Karte. „Deswegen gehen wir ja durch den Berg. Der Berg bleibt bestehen. Wir machen nur ein Loch hinein. Würden wir den Umweg über das Land nehmen, müssten wir viel mehr Wälder zerstören und somit auch Land für die Siedler wegnehmen. Aber die brauchen wir ja und auch die Entfernung wäre dann zu groß und das würde sich dann nicht mehr lohnen. Frederic, was ich immer sage. Ich bin nicht gegen den Fortschritt und es ist keine Frage, dass wir die Bahn zwischen den Küstenstädten brauchen, aber ich muss ich nicht mit der Art und Weise, wie ein Projekt umgesetzt wird, einverstanden sein." Adam legte die Unterlagen vor Frederic auf den Tisch. „Da wir am Anfang nur Geld in dieses Projekt hineinstecken, müssen wir auch gleichzeitig andere Projekte bearbeiten. Kleinere, aber die uns genug Geld einbringen, damit wir unsere Familien über die Runden bringen. Ich dachte mir, wir mieten ein Büro in der Stadt und stellen noch jemanden ein, der uns bei den Planungen hilft. Ich habe mich mit Professor Hauser unterhalten und er hat jemanden in seinem Jahrgang, der sehr gut sein soll und gerne in den Westen möchte."

Mit den Unterlagen in der Hand kam Frederic aus dem Kopfschütteln nicht mehr heraus. „Du hast noch Kontakt mit dem Professor? Adam, was hast du in den letzten Monaten alles gemacht? Du solltest dich erholen?"

„Das habe ich doch auch. Ich sollte nicht auf der Ranch arbeiten. Keiner hat gesagt…" Er tippte sich gegen den Kopf. „…dass ich nicht hiermit arbeiten darf."

Noch immer veränderte sich das Gesicht von Frederic nicht. „Aber, Adam…." Nun sah er seinen Freund sehr verwundert an. „….dafür, dass du nie in dem Bereich richtig arbeiten wolltest, sprichst du hier gerade über ein Riesenprojekt mit einer Menge Arbeit. Wie willst du das neben deiner Arbeit auf der Ranch schaffen?"

Mit einem Schlag verschwand das Lächeln aus Adams Gesicht und sein Ausdruck wurde kalt und emotionslos.

„Adam…?"

Adam atmete tief ein, drehte sich weg und lief zum Fenster, um auf die Berge zusehen.

„Adam….?

Adam drehte sich nicht um, als er sprach. „Frederic, du weißt, dass ich immer weiter denke und einigen Dingen nichts dem Zufall überlassen kann." Er macht eine Pause und Frederic sah, wie er seine linke Hand zur Faust ballte. „Der Schamane und Dr. Martin haben mir beide gesagt, dass ich meine linke Hand nie wieder so einsetzten kann, wie früher. Ich spüre zwar meine Finger wieder, aber es wird nicht mehr so sein, wie es vorher war und es kann weiter jederzeit passieren, wenn ich zu viel mache, dass das Gefühl für einige Tage verschwindet, aber das ist aber nicht das Hauptproblem, damit komme ich sehr gut klar…." Wieder machte er eine kleine Pause. „…aber die Verletzungen, die ich mir durch den Sturz zugezogen habe, waren schlimmer, als ich es euch bisher erzählt habe." Adam lachte leise höhnisch auf. „Wie sagte Dr. Martin so nett. Bis jetzt hilft mir mein Alter und meine Muskulatur, dass ich nicht so starke Schmerzen habe. Aber in einigen Jahren kann es sein, dass ich nicht mehr länger auf einem Pferd sitzen kann. Mein Bein und der Rücken haben einfach zu viel abbekommen und ich soll auch aufpassen, dass ich mir nicht wieder die selben Knochen breche, denn dann könnte ich die Arbeit auf der Ranch gleich vergessen….." Nun wandte sich Adam seinem Freund wieder zu. „Deswegen will ich vorbereitet sein, wenn der Fall eintreten sollte, dass ich nicht mehr in der Lage bin, auf der Ponderosa zu arbeiten. Du weißt, dass ich nie auf meinen Vater angewiesen sein will. Für mich ist es wichtig, dass ich meinen Weg, den ich gehe, auch alleine schaffe. Ich will nicht eines Tages von irgendjemanden hören, dass nur meine Freundschaft zu den Indianern schuld daran ist, dass ich nicht mehr alleine zurechtkomme und meine Familie nicht ernähren kann."

Sprachlos sah Frederic seinen Freund an. Er wusste genau, was ihm die Arbeit auf der Ranch bedeutet und was es für ihn heißen würde, wenn er diese nicht mehr ausführen kann.

„Weiß Bridget davon?"

„Nein. Das soll sie auch nicht. Ich möchte nicht, dass sie sich über etwas Sorgen macht, was eventuell gar nicht so eintreten wird. Ich will nur vorbereitet sein, wenn es so kommen sollte." Er kam einen Schritt auf Frederic zu. „Davon wissen nur Koko und du und das soll auch so bleiben. Versprichst du mir das?"

Schweigend sahen sie sich in die Augen und dann wusste Frederic mit einem Mal, dass es für ihn keine Frage mehr war, wo sein Platz ist. Hier in Nevada. Bei seinem Freund, der ohne zu zögern, damals sein Leben gerettet hat und seiner doch recht außergewöhnlichen Familie. Seiner Familie. So reichte er Adam die Hand. „Dann zeige mir mehr von deiner doch wieder sehr verrückten Idee."

„Danke, Frederic. Das werde ich dir nicht vergessen."

Sie stellten sich vor die Karte und Adam erklärte ihm seine Idee.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bridget stand an der Tür der Schule und sah auf die Kinder, die gerade in der Pause waren. Sie schüttelte den Kopf als sie sah, wie Tyler mit seinen Freunden wieder einmal zu Aiyana, Riccardo und Sarah lief. So langsam konnte sie die Entscheidung von Mr. Conner verstehen. Es verging kein Tag, an dem Tyler nicht versuchte, die drei zu provozieren und auch wenn Riccardo versuchte, sich zurück zu halten, wenn Bridget nicht aufpasste, kam es zwischen den beiden doch zu einer Prügelei. So machte sie sich mit schnellen Schritten auf den Weg zu der kleinen Gruppe, um wenigsten heute das Schlimmste zu verhindern.

XXX

Lange hatte Bridget überlegt, wie sie das Problem zwischen den Kindern lösen konnte und sie wusste, das, was sie heute vor hatte, könnte ihr eine Menge Ärger einbringen, aber ihr war sonst keine andere Lösung eingefallen. So drehte sie sich zu der Klasse und schaute Tyler an.

„Tyler, ich würde von dir gerne wissen, warum du der Meinung bist, dass Indianer nicht das Recht haben, zur Schule zu gehen und sie nicht in unserer Nachbarschaft leben sollen?"

Der Junge pustete die Backe auf und sah nach recht und links, aber keines der Kinder sagte irgendetwas, sondern sie sahen ihn nur abwartend an. Dann stand er langsam auf.

„Also….ich….na weil…sie ….nicht hierher gehören….?"

„War das jetzt eine Frage an mich Tyler?"

Bridget versuchte, ihn so neutral wie möglich, anzusehen.

„Nein…" Tyler kratze sich am Kopf und trat verlegen von einem Fuß auf den anderen. „…aber….sie sprechen nicht unsere Sprache und nehmen uns unser Land weg….." Dann wurde seine Stimme sehr energisch und er versuchte, so überzeugend wie möglich, zu klingen. „…und sie bringen Frauen und Kinder um."

Bridget nickte. „Danke Tyler, dass du uns deine Meinung mitgeteilt hast. Du kannst dich wieder setzten." Sie schaute zur Klasse. „Paul ,kannst du uns bitte sagen, wo du geboren bist?"

Der Junge stand auf und sah sich etwas verwundert um. „In Deutschland, Mrs Cartwright, aber ich war noch sehr klein, als meine Eltern nach Amerika gingen. Ich kann mich nicht mehr daran erinnern."

„Danke Paul. Dianne, kannst du mir sagen, wo du geboren bist?"

Auch sie sah sich schüchtern um.

„Hier in Virginia City."

„Und deine Eltern, haben die schon immer hier gelebt?"

„Nein. Sie sind mit ihren Eltern, als sie noch klein waren, aus Australien gekommen"

„Riccardo, bist du in Amerika geboren?"

„Ja….hast du das vergessen Tante Bridget?"

Ein leises Lachen ging durch die Klasse. „Riccardo…."

Riccardo nahm den Kopf etwas herunter. „Entschuldigung, Mrs Cartwright."

„Riccardo, wo kommen die Eltern deiner Mutter her?"

„Aus Italien. „

„Danke, Riccardo. Tyler…" Sie schaute wieder auf den Jungen, der vor ihr saß. „Bist du hier geboren?"

„Nein….ich bin in New York geboren."

„Und dein Großvater?"

„In Irland. Er ist mit meiner Großmutter und meinem Vater mit dem Schiff herübergekommen."

„Tyler, du hast gehört, dass von fast jedem deiner Mitschüler jemand aus der Familie aus einem anderen Land kommt. Meinst du, als Pauls Eltern hier herkamen sprachen, sie schon deine Sprache?"

Tyler zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß es nicht."

„Ich zum Beispiel komme aus Frankreich und habe so gut wie kein Wort verstanden, als wir in Boston ankamen. Hast du davon jetzt noch etwas gemerkt?"

„Nein ,Mrs Cartwright."

„Danke, Tyler.

Aiyana kannst du mir sagen, wo du geboren bist?"

„Am Berg des leisen Bären." Erneut ging ein Lachen durch die Klasse, was aber sofort verstummte, als sie den Blick von Bridget sahen. „Aber du bist hier in Amerika geboren?"

„Ja, das bin ich."

„Und deine Eltern?"

„Auch die sind am Berg des leisen Bären geboren."

„Aiyana, kannst du mir sagen, ob es irgendjemand aus deiner Familie gab, der nicht hier in diesem Land geboren ist?"

Sie überlegte kurz und schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Nein, unser Stamm war schon immer hier."

„Und Aiyana, hat dein Stamm schon immer unsere Sprache gesprochen?"

„Nein. Wir mussten sie erst lernen, weil der weiße Mann nicht unsere Sprache lernen wollte, aber um ihn zu verstehen, mussten wir sie lernen."

„Du kannst noch kurz stehen bleiben, Aiyana." Sie blickte wieder zu Tyler. „Tyler, du hast gesagt, du magst die Indianer nicht, weil sie nicht unsere Sprache sprechen und uns unser Land wegnehmen, war das richtig?"

Die Stimme von Tyler war nicht sehr laut. Zu unangenehm empfand er die Situation. „Ja, Madam."

„Tyler, wir sind keine große Klasse, aber du hast gehört, dass von deinen Mitschülern erst wenige Generationen hier in Amerika leben. Unsere Familien kommen alle aus unterschiedlichen Ländern so wie deine. Jetzt sprechen wir ein wenig über die Geschichte des Landes. Tyler, wer hat hier gelebt, bevor die ersten Siedler nach Amerika kamen?"

Tyler sah zu Aiyana. „Die Indianer?"

„Ja, Tyler das ist richtig und ich frage ich dich, warum denkst du, haben Pauls Eltern unsere Sprache gelernt?"

Tyler drehte sich leicht um und sah zu Paul. „Damit sich seine Eltern mit den anderen unterhalten können?"

„Ich denke auch, dass das ein wichtiger Grund war, aber Tyler, warum sprechen dann so wenig von uns die Sprache von Aiyana? Hätten nicht die Siedler, die hier hergekommen sind, die Sprachen der Indianer lernen müssen, um sich mit ihnen unterhalten zu können?"

Wieder zuckte Tyler nur mit den Schultern.

„Dann hast du noch gesagt, dass die Indianer uns unser Land wegnehmen und Frauen und Kinder töten."

Tyler nickte nur ganz leicht mit dem Kopf.

„Aiyana, warum wohnst du nicht mehr bei deinem Stamm?"

Das Gesicht von Aiyana trotze vor Selbstbewusstsein, aber nur, wer ihr genauer in die Augen sah, konnte eine leichte Traurigkeit erkennen. „Weil es meinen Stamm nicht mehr gibt."

„Ich weiß, dass es für dich eine sehr traurige Sache ist, aber ich würde gerne, dass du der Klasse erzählst, warum es deinen Stamm, deine Familie, nicht mehr gibt."

Aiyana atmete nicht durch oder zeigte irgendeine andere Regung, die darauf hindeutete, wie ihre Gefühle in diesem Moment waren. „Sie wurden alle von Soldaten getötet, bis auf meine Eltern. Die hat unser Häuptling ermordet, weil sie eine andere Meinung hatten." Es war ganz leise in der Klasse, auch Tylor sah sie mit großen Augen an. „Nur mein Bruder und ich haben überlebt, weil mein neuer Vater uns versteckt hat. Sonst wären wir auch von den Soldaten getötet worden."

„Warum?"

Obwohl Tyler nur ganz leise gefragt hatte, hörte es sich sehr laut an, da es so still im Raum war.

„Sie wollten, dass wir unser Land, auf dem schon mein Urgroßvater gewohnt hat, verlassen. Damit es verkauft werden kann."

Keiner in der Klasse sagte etwas und Tyler sah Aiyana zuerst nur an.

„Deswegen wohnst du jetzt bei den Cartwrights? Weil du keine Familie mehr hast?"

„Ja, und ich bin sehr froh darüber, dass wir dort leben dürfen, obwohl unserer Häuptling sehr böse zu meinem neuem Vater war. Denn mein Bruder möchte in keinem Indianerdorf mehr leben. Er hat Angst vor Indianern und Angst vor Soldaten."

Beide blickten sich erneut schweigend an.

„Tyler…"

Der Junge schaute zu Bridget. „Ich will heute nicht groß darüber weiter reden. Denk einfach über das, was du gerade gehört hast, einmal nach und überlege, wie du dich fühlen würdest, wenn ich zu dir kommen und sagen würde, ich will ab sofort in deinem Haus wohnen, weil es so schön ist und du sollst deine Sachen packen und gehen."

„Ja, Mrs Cartwright."

„Gut, dann nehme wieder Platz. Den Großen werde ich jetzt einige Mathematikaufgaben geben und die Kleinen kommen alle hier nach vorne und wir lesen gemeinsam eine Geschichte."

Sie drehte sich zu ihrem Pult, um die Blätter zu nehmen und hoffte, dass sie auch noch morgen hier unterrichten durfte.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Adam ritt zu seinem Haus und traute seinen Augen nicht, wer dort vor seiner Tür stand. Langsam stieg er von seinem Pferd, ohne seinen Gegenüber aus den Augen zu lassen. Er hatte ja damit gerechnet, dass Bridgets spezielle Geschichtsstunde nicht ohne Folgen bleiben würde, aber eigentlich hatte er erwartet, dass Mr. Burton zu seinem Vater gehen würde.

„Mr. Burton."

Der Großvater von Tyler sagte keinen Ton, sondern fixierte ihn nur.

„Ich nehme nicht an, dass ich Sie herein zu bitten brauche. Sagen Sie, was Sie zu sagen haben, damit jeder von uns wieder seiner Arbeit nachgehen kann."

Burton rührte sich nicht. Sein Blick war noch immer starr auf Adam gerichtet. „Du glaubst wirklich, dass dir keiner etwas anhaben kann, nur weil dein Name Cartwright ist. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich mich einmal so in einem Menschen irren kann."

„Komm Sie. Schlagen Sie zu. Deswegen sind Sie doch hier herausgekommen. „

Zum ersten Mal, seit Adam von Pferd gestiegen ist, bewegte sich Burton. Es waren aber nur zwei Schritte, die er auf Adam zu machte. „Für das, was du angerichtet hast, Adam müsste ich dich eigentlich erschießen. Ich habe schon damals, als du mit meinem Sohn noch zur Schule gegangen bist, nicht verstanden, warum dein Vater nichts gegen deine Freundschaft zu dem Indianermädchen gesagt hat, aber dass du nun auch bereit dazu bist, für diese Freundschaft eine ganze Stadt in den Ruin zu treiben, das macht mich sprach- und fassungslos."

Die Gesichtszüge Adams verhärteten sich noch mehr, als sie zuvor schon waren. „Würden Sie für die Eisenbahn auch ihre Familie opfern? Bedeutet Ihnen der Fortschritt so viel, das Ihnen ein Menschenleben egal ist? Mr. Burton, ich habe Sie einmal für einen intelligenten Mann gehalten, und ich habe auch nicht vergessen, dass Sie damals, als mein Vater für einige Monate verreist war, mit mir - obwohl ich so jung war - Geschäfte gemacht haben, aber so wie es aussieht, habe ich mich in Ihnen getäuscht."

„Du brauchst nicht wie deine Frau zu versuchen, mich bei meinen Gefühlen zu packen. Das schaffst du bei meinem Enkelsohn, aber nicht bei mir."

Nun ging Adam einen Schritt vor. „Was ist passiert, dass sie sogar Tyler dazu missbrauchen, Stimmung gegen meine Familie zu machen. Ich habe gehört, dass er für jeden Brief, den er wegen meiner Tochter nach Hause bringt, einen Dollar bekommt. Was soll dieser plötzliche Hass auf mich? Das kann doch nicht nur sein, weil ich das Land nicht an die Bahn verkauft habe."

Mit einem Mal packte Burton Adam am Kragen und drückte ihn gegen einen Pfeiler der Veranda. „Weil du mich ruiniert hast, Adam. Ich habe dir vertraut und mein ganzes Geld in das Bahnprojekt gesteckt, aber da wir nun deinetwegen keinen Anschluss bekommen, bin ich pleite. Ich kann einpacken, weil dir dein guter Ruf der Indianer wichtiger war, als Virginia City."

Er funkelte Adam noch böse an, aber dann nach und nach veränderte sich sein Blick. Kraftlos und mit einer Leere in den Augen, nahm er die Arme herunter und lief einige Schritte von Adam weg und wie sein gesamter Körper, hatte auch seine Stimme ihre Kraft verloren.

„Adam, natürlich bin ich auch nicht bereit, Menschen dafür zu opfern, aber ich habe dir und dem Mann von der Eisenbahn vertraut. Sonst hätte ich doch nicht mein Geld bei ihm investiert."

„Mr. Burton, ich weiß nicht, was Sie meinen? Dass Virginia City angeschlossen werden sollte, war noch keine amtliche Sache. Wir hatten nur den Auftrag, einen Bahnhof in Reno zu bauen. Alles andere waren nur Gedankengänge der Bahn"

Kopfschüttelnd drehte sich Burton zu Adam um. „Das war es nicht, Adam. Der Mann von der Eisenbahn hat mir gesagt, alle Verträge sind schon unterschrieben und du hättest das Land auch schon der Bahn versprochen und eine Anzahlung bekommen."

„Ich habe, was?"

Völlig ungläubig schaute Adam ihn an.

„Es sind schon Gelder geflossen und du hast nur den Vertrag nicht eingehalten, weil die zwei Kinder überlebt haben und du Angst bekommen, hast das es herauskommt, dass du an der Räumung des Indianerdorfes beteiligt warst. Mr. Sundberg hat gesagt, du wolltest eigentlich deinen Freunden von Stamm der Gosiute sagen, dass sie besser weiter ziehen sollen, bevor ihnen dasselbe Schicksal ereilt, wie dem Stamm der Palouse, um so dann, ohne das Gesicht zu verlieren, dein Land zu verkaufen."

Mit beiden Händen in der Taschen zu Fäusten geballt stand Adam stocksteif auf der Veranda. „Das hat Mr. Sundberg gesagt?"

„Ja, und dass wir nur deinetwegen nicht an das Streckennetz angeschlossen werden."

Burton legte sich die Hand vor die Augen und als er sie wieder herunter nahm, sah er noch erschöpfter aus, als noch zuvor. „Adam, ein Teil des Geldes, das ich Mr. Sundberg gegeben habe, sollte für den Bau für einen besonderen Bahnhof in Virginia City und Carson City sein, was ich dann nach der Eröffnung, wenn die ersten Gewinne für die Bahn eingefahren sind, zurückbekommen sollte. Da aber der Vertrag mit dir noch nicht abgeschlossen war, bekomme ich auch mein Geld nicht zurück, weil du abstreitest, überhaupt Geld für den Bau bekommen zu haben. Der andere Teil sollte angelegt werden, aber da nun die Eisenbahn nicht kommt, ist der Wert so sehr gefallen, dass nichts mehr von dem angelegten Geld da ist."

Die Atmung von Adam wurde schneller und er musste alle seine Kräfte zusammennehmen, um den falschen Wolf nicht zum Vorschein zu bringen und so seine Wut an der falschen Stelle auszulassen.

„Mr. Burton, ich versichere Ihnen, dass ich niemals, ich wiederhole, niemals, Geld von Mr. Sundberg bekommen habe, damit ich einen Bahnhof hier oder in Carson City bauen kann. Auch habe ich nie Geld erhalten, weil ich mein Land verkaufen wollte. Ganz im Gegenteil, ich habe den Vertrag mit der Eisenbahngesellschaft beendet, weil sie dafür verantwortlich sind, dass der Stamm der Palouse bis auf die zwei Kinder ausgerottet wurde und sie dasselbe mit den Gosiute vor hatten und dabei stand noch nicht einmal fest, ob das Streckennetz wirklich hier entlang gehen sollte. Man wollte sich diese Option nur offenhalten." Adam atmete noch einmal tief durch. „Mr. Burton, so wie es aussieht, hat sich Mr. Sundberg nebenbei etwas dazu verdienen wollen und hat in Ihnen ein gutes Opfer gefunden. Ihm war sicher klar, dass sie auf sein Angebot einsteigen werden, da er wusste, dass wir unser Holz an ihre Firma verkaufen. Wenn es nämlich die Wahrheit gewesen wäre, hätten sie ein gutes Geschäft gemacht."

Geschafft lehnte sich Mr. Burton gegen Wand von Adams Haus. „Adam, sagst du mir gerade, ich habe nicht nur mein Geld verloren, sondern ich bin noch einem Betrüger auf den Leim gegangen?"

„So wie es aussieht."

„Adam, wie soll ich das meiner Familie erklären. Ich hatte gehofft, wenn ich dich genug reize, würdest du mir mein Geld wiedergeben, damit ich dich und deine Familie wieder in Ruhe lasse."

Adam lief auf der Veranda rauf und runter und überlegte, was er jetzt machen sollte. Nicht nur das Mr. Burton sein Geld verloren hatte, sondern es ärgerte ihn auch, dass Sundberg seinen guten Namen so in den Schmutz gezogen hat und die Frage ist, wer noch auf ihn und seine Geschichten hereingefallen ist? Er hatte ja auch schon versucht, Frederic gegen ihn auszuspielen. Er stoppte seine Wanderung und legte seine Hand gegen die Stirn. Dann drehte er sich wieder zu Mr. Burton. „Ich hätte eine Idee, wie Sie ihr Geld wiederbekommen könnten, aber die ganze Sache ist nicht ganz ungefährlich und unser lieber Sheriff sollte auch besser davon nichts wissen."

„Adam….." Mr. Burton sah ihn mit blassem Gesicht an. „… ich habe nichts mehr zu verlieren."

„Gut, dann machen wir folgendes….."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

„Mr. Burton.." Mr. Sundberg kam ihm entgegengelaufen, als dieser das Hotel betrat.

„Mr. Sundberg, schön dass Sie sich für mich Zeit nehmen konnten."

Sie reichten sich die Hände und lächelten sich an. „Ich habe uns für das Gespräch die Suite reserviert."

Burton ging zur Rezeption und ließ sich den Zimmerschlüssel geben. Beide Männer liefen nach oben und sprachen erst wieder im Zimmer miteinander. Sundberg stellte seine Tasche ab und rieb sich die Hände. „Nun, Mr. Burton, jetzt müssen Sie mir erzählen, wie Sie an das Land von Cartwright gekommen sind."

Burton versuchte, so gelassen wie möglich, zu bleiben, obwohl er so nervös war, wie vor seiner Hochzeit. „Ich habe ihn dort gekriegt, wo man jeden Mann hinbekommt. Bei seiner Familie. Ich wusste, dass Sie das Land unbedingt haben wollen und so habe ich ihm und seiner Familie die Hölle heiß gemacht. Ich meine, durch den Mann habe ich eine Menge Geld verloren, und das nur, weil er an diesem Pack so hängt. Aber…." Nun schaute Burton ihn mit einem übertrieben traurigen Gesicht an. „…..ich habe ihn klein bekommen, und er ist mit den Nerven am Ende und dann war es ein Leichtes, ihm dieses Angebot zu machen. Ich bekomme das Land und lasse ihn und seine Familie in Ruhe. Die Angst in seinen Augen, als ich ihm sagte, ich hätte keine Skrupel, einem kleinen Indianerjungen die Kehle durchzuschneiden, werde ich nie vergessen. Ich habe noch nie so herzlich gelacht."

Sundberg legte seine Hand auf sein Herz und grinste dabei. „Mr. Burton…..ich muss schon sagen, ich bin entsetzt. Aber kommen wir jetzt zum Geschäft. Haben Sie die Urkunde dabei?"

„Haben Sie das Geld dabei?"

Sundberg stellte seine Tasche auf den Tisch und öffnete sie. Burton schaute hinein und nahm einige Scheine in die Hand. Dann holte er eine Besitzurkunde aus seiner Jackentasche und gab sie an Mr. Sundberg. Beide sahen sich zufrieden an und reichten sich dann die Hände. „Sie haben ja dann am Ende doch noch ein gutes Geschäft gemacht, Mr. Burton."

„Ja, ich bin zufrieden und damit sich die Reise auch für Sie gelohnt hat, habe ich noch etwas für Sie, aber zuvor schenke ich uns noch etwas zum Trinken ein."

Er ging zu einem kleinen Tisch und öffnete eine Champagnerflasche und goss Sundberg und sich jeweils ein Glas ein. Er reichte es dem Mann von der Bahngesellschaft und nahm dann einen kleinen Schluck. Mit einem leichten Schmunzeln lief er dann zur Tür und öffnete diese einen Spalt und winkte jemandem zu.

„Mr. Sundberg. Darf ich Ihnen Yvette vorstellen. Sie ist eine sehr besondere Freundin von mir und wird sie, wenn Sie möchten, bis morgen früh unterhalten."

Ein breites Grinsen breitete sich auf dem Gesicht von Sundberg aus. „Sie sollen ja nicht einen zu großen Verlust bei diesem Geschäft haben, Mr. Sundberg."

Sundberg hatte die Augen nur auf Yvette gerichtet und nahm mit einem wohlwollenden lächeln noch einen Schluck aus seinem Glas. Burton gab Yvette ein Kuss auf die Wange und hatte die Hand schon an der Tür. „Yvette, wenn du so nett zu ihm bist, wie zu mir, wird er vielleicht dein neuer Stammkunde und glaube mir, das würde sich lohnen."

Mit der Tasche voller Geld verließ er das Zimmer und hoffte, dass keiner, und speziell seine Frau, jemals etwas von dem erfahren wird, was er hier gerade gemacht oder gesagt hatte. Burton schloss die Tür und nickte Adam zu, der in einer dunklen Ecke stand. Danach lief er dann mit gemächlichen Schritt die Treppe hinunter, um das Hotel zu verlassen. Adam musste nicht allzu lange warten dann öffnete sich die Zimmertür wieder und Yvette winkte ihm zu. Er schaute sich nochmals um und betrat das Zimmer und sah mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln zum Bett.

„Adam, sollte ich lieber nicht fragen, was ihr ihm in sein Getränk getan habt?"

Er lief zum Bett und berührte Sundberg am Arm, um zu sehen, ob dieser wirklich schlief. Dann grinste er Yvette an. „Es waren nur pflanzliche Sachen. Er wird keinen Schaden davontragen."

„Und jetzt? Wie geht es jetzt weiter?"

„Jetzt werden wir es dem guten Mr. Sundberg erst einmal etwas gemütlicher machen."

Adam zog ihm die Schuhe und Hose aus und warf sie zum anderen Ende des Zimmers. „Nun bis du dran."

Yvette lächelte ihn an. „Ich hoffe, mit mir gehst du etwas sanfter um."

Adam hob den Finger und ein nur ein kleines freches Grinsen huschte über seine Lippen. „Sehr sanft sogar. Du kannst dich nämlich alleine ausziehen."

So zog einen kleinen Schmollmund. „Da bin ich aber etwas anderes von dir gewohnt."

Mit einem noch etwas größeren Grinsen lief er zu einem kleinen Schrank und nahm mehrere Flaschen heraus. Inzwischen zog sich Yvette aus und legte sich auf das Bett. Adam kam mit den Flaschen zu ihr und schaute sie an. „Na, Cowboy? Ihr habt mir für das Spiel genug gezahlt und Mr. Sundberg wird noch etwas schlafen."

Adam schluckte und schloss die Augen, um sie dann jedoch mit einem Ruck wieder zu öffnen. „Nein…..es könnte etwas kühl sein. Nicht erschrecken."

Vorsichtig schüttete Adam den Inhalt von den Flaschen über Yvettes nackten Körper. Mit einem etwas angewiderten Gesicht schaute sie an sich herunter. „Adam, sagst du mir, was das ist? Das ist doch kein echtes Blut? Oder doch?"

„Frage lieber nicht."

Er stellte die leeren Flaschen auf den Nachttisch und betrachtete sie wieder. Dann zeigte er mit der Hand, dass sie sich auf Sundberg legen sollte. Ein Schauer durchfuhr sie und mit einem doch recht mulmigen Gefühl legte sie sich auf Sundberg.

„Du musst dich etwas bewegen, damit sich das Blut auch schön verteilt. Denk daran, es muss echt aussehen. „

„Adam, weiß du, wie eklig sich das anfühlt?"

„Nein, aber es sieht gut aus."

Sie stoppte in der Bewegung und sah ihn böse an.

„Ich denke, das reicht du darfst dich wieder zu mir legen."

Sie rollte sich von Sundberg herunter und blickte Adam grimmig an. „Dafür mein lieber Adam, bekomme ich aber wenigstens einen deiner wunderbaren Küsse."

Er beugte sich zu ihr hinunter, aber kurz vor ihren Lippen nahm er den Kopf höher und küsste ihre Stirn. Lächelnd schaute Adam sie dann an. „Sie muss eine besondere Frau sein, dass du so standhaft bleibst."

Sein Lächeln breitete sich bis zu seinen Augen aus.

„Das ist sie. Und ich hoffe, dass ich sie nie verletzen werde, weil ich mich nicht unter Kontrolle habe."

Er stand auf und nahm die Flaschen vom Tisch. „Die werde ich wieder versteckten und mir dann schnell die Hände waschen. Er müsste eigentlich bald wieder wach werden. Yvette, denke daran, was auch immer passiert, bewege dich nicht und lache auch nicht."

„Adam, wird schon schief gehen und Adam…" Mit einem Schmunzeln sah sie ihn an. „…du solltest dir die Hände mit sehr kaltem Wasser waschen."

Mit zuckenden Schultern und einem Grinsen brachte er die Flaschen zurück in den Schrank. Kurze Zeit später wollte er sich gerade in den Sessel setzen, als Yvette ihm leise zu zischte. Er schaute zu Sundberg, der langsam wach wurde. Mit leisen Schritten lief Adam an seine Seite vom Bett und wartete noch einen Augenblick. Als Sundberg seine Augen öffnete, packte er ihn am Kragen, zog ihn aus dem Bett und drückte ihn in die Mitte des Raumes.

„Du Schwein, du hast sie umgebracht."

Adam hatte ihn dichter an sich herangezogen und schrie ihn nun an. Sundbergs Augen wanderten verwirrt hin und her. Noch immer war er nicht richtig klar im Kopf und schaute Adam an. „Warum hast du das getan?"

Er zog Sundberg um sich herum ,so dass er auf das Bett sehen konnte, wo Yvette in einer Blutlache lag. Bevor Sundberg aber genau hinsehen konnte, drehte Adam ihn wieder zurück, so dass er mit dem Rücken zum Bett stand.

„Ich…..ich… habe keine Ahnung….."

Sundberg stammelte nur vor sich hin und wusste nicht, was er machen sollte. Dann schubste Adam den Mann von der Eisenbahngesellschaft in die andere Ecke des Raumes, so dass er weit weg vom Bett war. „Zieh dir deine Hose an. Dein Anblick verursacht Übelkeit in mir."

Adam zeigte auf Sundbergs Hose, die neben ihm auf dem Boden lag. Mit zitternder Hand nahm dieser seine Hose und zog sie sich über. Dabei versuchte er immer wieder, zu Yvette zu sehen, aber Adam wanderte so durch das Zimmer, dass er keinen genauen Blick auf die Leiche werfen konnte. „Ich habe das nicht getan."

„Halt den Mund, du Schwein."

Mit wütendem Blick stand Adam vor ihm. „Natürlich warst du es. Du hattest ja noch das Messer in der Hand."

Langsam wurde Sundberg wieder Herr seiner Sinne und versuchte, die Kontrolle der Situation zu übernehmen. „Wer sagt mir denn, dass nicht Sie das waren? Was machen Sie überhaupt hier?"

„Ich habe Yvette gesucht und als man mir sagte, dass sie bei einem Mann von der Eisenbahngesellschaft ist, war mir sofort klar, dass sie es sein müssen."

„Ja und Cartwright? Das ist der Job von diesem Flittchen."

Adam schrie ihn wieder an. „Nenne sie nicht so….."

Er senkte den Kopf und hielt sich die Hand vor die Augen. Als er sie dann wieder wegnahm, waren sie rot und sie tränten leicht. „Ich weiß, was für einen Job sie hat und ich kann damit gut umgehen, aber nicht, wenn sie zu ihnen soll."

Abfällig lachte Sundberg ihn an. „Was soll das, Cartwright sie wollen mir doch nicht sagen, dass sie etwas für sie empfunden haben? Bei der Frau, die sie zu Hause haben?"

Mit verzogenem Gesicht lachte Adam. „Das verwöhnte französische Kind? Meinen Sie, ich hätte sie aus Liebe geheiratet? Nein, ich musste sie heiraten, sonst hätte mich ihr Bruder aus der Firma geworfen. Geliebt habe ich nur eine Frau und die hast du Schwein mir genommen. Sie war schwanger von mir und wir wollten nächste Woche Virginia City verlassen, jetzt wo ich nicht mehr in der Firma arbeite."

Adam zog seine Waffe und richtete sie auf Sundberg, der einige Schritte zurückging. Dann jedoch grinste er Adam an und schlug sich mit beiden Händen gegen die Brust. „Dann soll der Sheriff kommen. Ich habe nichts getan und so werde ich das auch sagen, aber Cartwright, man wird sich fragen, was Sie hier gemacht haben und wenn Sie sich einmal genauer ansehen, haben Sie, wie ich, Blut an Ihren Sachen. Was wird Ihre hübsche Frau dazu sagen, wenn ich vor Gericht aussage, was Sie mir gerade erzählt haben?"

Erschrocken riss Adam die Augen auf. „Das wirst du nicht tun. Weil jetzt…." Er sah kurz zu Yvette. „…kann ich ja nicht mehr gehen."

„Tja Cartwright, dann würde ich sagen, wir suchen eine andere Lösung für unser Problem."

Hektisch und leise vor sich hin murmelnd wanderte Adam durch das Zimmer. Die Waffe aber immer auf Sundberg gerichtet. „Du hast Sie umgebracht, aber ich weiß auch, was für ein Schwein du bist, und dass du meinen guten Ruf durch den Dreck ziehen wirst, also habe ich keine andere Wahl." Mit der Hand vor dem Mund schaute er wieder hin zu Yvette. „Am liebsten würde ich dich erschießen. Du Schwein hast keine Ahnung, wie sehr ich sie geliebt habe." Die Atmung von Adam wurde lauter und schneller. „In Ordnung, Sundberg. Du kannst deine Sachen nehmen und gehen. Ich kümmere mich um sie, aber Sundberg…" Er stellte sich nun ganz dicht zu ihm. „…ich habe zwei Bedingungen….als erstes ich möchte dich nie wieder hier in Virginia City sehen und die zweite….." Er hielt ihm die Waffe nun direkt unter das Kinn und etwas von der Überheblichkeit von Sundberg verschwand. „…ich möchte das Land haben. Das Land der Palouse."

Er drückte die Waffe tiefer in die Haut von Sundberg. „Das gehört mir nicht. Das gehört der Eisenbahn und …."

Er wollte Adam nicht erzählen, dass er das andere Land von Burton gekauft hat. Sundberg schluckte, als Adam den Lauf der Waffe noch stärker gegen ihn drückte. In den Augen von Adam konnte er sehen, welcher Hass dort war. Er zweifelte nicht daran, dass Adam ohne zu zögern ihn erschießen würde. Schnell überlegte er. Das Land der Palouse war nicht ganz so wichtig, wie das Land, das er von Burton gekauft hatte. Wenn er es der Gesellschaft richtig erklären würde, könnte er sie überzeugen, auf das Land zu verzichten. Es sollte sowieso nur während des Baus der Gleisanlagen von den Arbeitern genutzt werden. Danach wollte es die Gesellschaft sowieso wieder verkaufen. „Ich sehe, was ich machen kann."

„Nein….nein…nicht sehen." Adam nahm den Lauf der Waffe weg und zeigte damit auf Yvette. „Ich will es haben. In der Nähe von dem Dorf in dem kleinen Wald ….dort haben wir uns das erste Mal …." Er sprach nicht weiter, sondern schluchzte laut auf. „..ich will sie dort beerdigen. Eine Woche….." Er zeigte wieder mit der Waffe auf ihn. „In einer Woche möchte ich einen Brief haben, in dem steht, was das Land kosten soll und wohin ich das Geld überweisen muss. Und Sundberg, keine Tricks. Ich finde dich du Schwein und dann mache ich dich kalt. Ich habe nichts mehr zu verlieren."

Keine Minute zweifelte Sundberg an dieser Drohung. Die Augen von Adam waren starr auf ihn gerichtet und feuerrot. Mit lauten Atemgeräuschen sah Adam ihn an. Sundberg und Adam schreckten zusammen, als die Tür aufgerissen wurde und Tom mit gezogenem Revolver im Zimmer stand. Mit entsetztem Blick sah er erst auf das Bett und dann zu den beiden Männern. Kurz schloss Adam die Augen und fluchte. Sie hatten alles geplant, aber dass Tom hier auftauchen würde, damit haben sie nicht gerechnet. Schnell überlegte er, was er tun sollte und ihn fiel nur eine Sache ein. Tom musste verschwinden. So steckte er seine Waffe weg und lief auf ihn zu.

„Tom, du kannst dir nicht vorstellen was hier passiert ist."

Tom drehte sich leicht zu Adam, der mit dem Fuß die Tür zustieß und ihn dann schulterzuckend ansah. Bevor Adams Freund überhaupt wusste, was passierte, hatte Adam ihn schon mit der Faust so kräftig in das Gesicht geschlagen, dass er bereits bewusstlos war, bevor er den Boden berührt hatte. Schnell drehte sich Adam zu Sundberg. „Los, nehmen Sie ihre Sachen und verschwinden Sie."

Sundberg zog sich seine Jacke und Schuhe an, schaute noch einmal kurz zu Yvette und lief eilig zur Tür. Davor hielt Adam ihn nochmals am Arm fest. „Eine Woche….nicht länger…am besten schon morgen."

Sundberg nickte und verließ das Zimmer. Die Tür war kaum zu, da bückte sich Adam zu seinem Freund. „Verdammt."

Adam stand auf und lief zu Yvette, die sich gerade aufrichtete. „Der Sheriff?"

„Und Jörns Vater."

Yvette legte die Hand vor den Mund, um nicht zu lachen. „Da hast du ja gute Arbeit geleistet. Wie Jörn mir geschrieben hat, ist er dein bester Freund."

Adam fuhr sich mit beiden Händen durch die Haare. „Wir müssen uns beeilen. Irgendjemand muss ja Tom hergeschickt haben und der wird sich sicher bald fragen, wo er bleibt. Gehe du dich schnell waschen und ich kümmere mich um die Bettwäsche."

Immer ein Auge auf Tom gerichtet, zog Adam die Bettwäsche ab und stopfte sie in einen Sack. Er war gerade dabei, das letzte Kissen wieder frisch zu beziehen, als Yvette gewaschen und angezogen zurückkam. „Ich verschwinde jetzt, Adam oder brauchst du meine Dienste noch?"

Er warf das Kissen auf das Bett und schaute sie dankend an. „Yvette, du warst klasse. Ich danke dir."

„Ich habe dir zu danken, Adam für den Spaß und dafür, dass du so oft gesagt hast, wie sehr du mich geliebt hast."

Sie stellte sich dicht vor ihn hin und gab Adam einen eigentlich viel zu langen Kuss und strich danach dann mit den Finger leicht über seine Lippen. „Das kannst du mir nicht übel nehmen, dass ich dich wenigstens noch einmal berühren und schmecken wollte."

Leicht schüttelte er den Kopf und lächelte sie an. Mit einem letzten Blick auf Tom, verschwand sie aus dem Zimmer. Adam nahm den Wäschesack und verstaute darin noch die leeren Flaschen und lief dann zum Fenster. Direkt darunter stand sein Wagen. Er blickte sich um und ließ dann den Sack nach unten fallen. Er biss sich auf die Lippen, als er hörte, wie die Flaschen zu Bruch gingen. Schnell zog er den Kopf wieder ein und schaute sich um. So wie es aussah, hatten sie alle Spuren beseitigt. Auch im Waschraum war nichts mehr davon zu sehen, dass sich Yvette das Blut abgewaschen hatte. Dann sah Adam an sich herunter und fluchte wieder. Eigentlich wollte er seine Jacke einfach anziehen und dann die Stadt verlassen, aber er konnte jetzt Tom hier nicht einfach so liegen lassen. Wieder ärgerte sich Adam, dass Tom so einfach in den Raum geplatzt war, aber vielleicht würde ja sein Freund nicht so genau auf seine Hose schauen und wenn, dann würde Adam schon etwas einfallen. Adam zog sich seine Jacke an und kniete sich dann wieder zu Tom, um ihn sanft an der Schulter zu rütteln. „Tom, wach auf."

Adams Kopf zuckte zurück, als Tom die Augen öffnete und sofort wieder auf die Beine kam. Mit einer Hand packte er Adam an der Jacke und zog ihn weiter in den Raum. Dann stoppte er und sah sich um. „Adam, was ist hier passiert? Wo ist die Leiche."

So unschuldig wie möglich, schaute Adam ihn an. „Leiche? Was für eine Leiche?"

„Adam, ich habe das Mädchen gesehen, das blutüberströmt im Bett lag."

Adam zog die Schultern hoch. „Hier liegt kein Mädchen."

Er packte jetzt Adam mit beiden Händen am Revers der Jacke. „Adam, wo ist der andere Mann und sage mir nicht, hier war kein anderer Mann? Mrs Flunder von gegenüber hat durch das Fenster gesehen, wie du mit der Waffe auf einen Mann gezielt hast. Sie hat sich das sicher nicht ausgedacht. „

Die Augen von Adam wanderten zum Fenster. Sie hatte ihn bestimmt gesehen, als er durch das Zimmer gelaufen ist, um so Sundberg den Blick auf Yvette zu versperren. „Und, Adam…." Er zeigte mit einem Finger auf sein Auge. „….es muss ja auch einen guten Grund geben, warum du mir eine verpasst hast und die Schmerzen bilde ich mir garantiert nicht ein."

Mit zusammengepressten Lippen sah Adam auf den Stern von Tom und schüttelte den Kopf. Er konnte doch seinem Freund nicht die Wahrheit erzählen. Nicht nur, dass er Burton versprochen hatte, dass keiner erfährt, dass er einem Betrüger zum Opfer gefallen ist, sondern Adam wollte unbedingt das Land von Kajika haben und da für die Regierung und die Armee der Fall erledigt war, sah er keinen anderen Weg, als diesen, um an das Land zu kommen. Tom folgte dem Blick von Adam. „Buddy, hast du etwas getan, wofür ich dich ins Gefängnis stecken müsste?"

Adam überlegte kurz und schüttelte dann den Kopf.

„Gab es das tote Mädchen?"

Wieder schüttelte Adam den Kopf.

„Aber es könnte sein, dass - wenn ich die Wahrheit kenne - ich einen längeren Bericht schreiben müsste?"

Leichtes Kopfnicken bei Adam. Tom nahm die Hände von Adams Jacke und schaute ihn bitterernst an. „Adam, ist irgendwer bei dieser Geschichte zu Schaden gekommen?"

„Nein,"

„Oh, du kannst sprechen."

Tom griff nach dem Handgelenk von Adam. „Ist das echtes Blut hier an deiner Hand und an deiner Hose?"

„Ja…"

Toms Mund öffnete sich, aber bevor er etwas sagen konnte, sprach Adam schon weiter.„…aber es handelt sich hierbei um Tierblut."

„Wenn keiner zu Schaden gekommen ist und du nichts getan hast, wofür ich dich einsperren müsste, warum kannst du mir dann nicht sagen, was passiert ist?"

„Ja, wie soll ich das erklären….." Er kratzte sich mit dem Daumen an der Stirn. „Also, als Jörn das Pferd gestohlen hat, hat er zwar einen Diebstahl begangen, aber eigentlich hat er sich nur sein Eigentum zurückgeholt und na, ja, bei mir war es halt kein Pferd, aber sonst könnte man das schon mit der Sache von Jörn vergleichen und Jörn wurde dafür ja auch nicht verurteilt."

Tom blickte sich wieder im Zimmer um. „Adam, du versicherst mir, dass es keine Leiche gibt."

„Keine Leiche, Tom. Du kennst mich, ich würde nie einen Mord vertuschen."

„Gut aber….." Adam verlor zwar nicht - wie Tom - das Bewusstsein, aber er ging leicht in die Knie, als ihn die Faust seines Freundes traf. „…irgendwann möchte ich die Wahrheit wissen, was hier passiert ist."

Adam schüttelte noch seinen Kopf, um wieder klar zu werden, als Tom schon auf dem Weg nach draußen war.

„Und Buddy, wehe ihr kommt am Samstag zu spät zum Essen zu uns. Und du solltest etwas mit deinen Augen machen. Die sehen nicht gut aus."

Danach knallte Tom die Tür laut zu.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sundberg lehnte sich in das Polster der Kutsche und atmete erleichtert auf, als sie unbehelligt Virginia City verlassen hatten. Er war froh, dass er der einzige Fahrgast war. So konnte keiner sein Blut an den Händen und Sachen sehen. Er zog seine Jacke und sein Hemd aus, um sich ein frisches anzuziehen. Über die Hände würde er dann einfach die Handschuhe ziehen, bis er sie irgendwo waschen könnte. Nachdem er sich wieder die Jacke angezogen hatte, sah er auf seine Uhr und wunderte sich, dass es noch nicht so spät war. Eigentlich hatte er gedacht, dass er mit dem Mädchen so viel getrunken hätte, dass er deswegen sich an nichts mehr erinnern konnte, aber wenn seine Uhr nicht falsch geht, waren gerade einmal zwei Stunden vergangen, seit er sich mit Burton im Hotelzimmer getroffen hatte. Dann durchfuhr es ihn eiskalt und er griff in die Innentasche seiner Jacke, aber die Urkunde für das Land war weg. Wütend biss er die Zähne zusammen. So wie es aussieht, haben ihn Burton und Cartwright hereingelegt. Dann sah er wieder auf seine blutigen Hände. Das war echtes Blut. Das erkannte er sofort. Die Leiche gab also dann wirklich und das alles, nur damit Burton sein Geld zurückbekam und Cartwright das Land von den getöteten Indianern? Er schauderte bei dem Gedanken, dass die beiden Männer dafür bereit waren, einen Mord zu begehen. Sofort in der nächsten Stadt würde er sich mit der Gesellschaft in Verbindung setzen, damit Cartwright ein Angebot für das Land bekommen würde. Denn wer einen Mord begeht, hat keine Scheu, einen zweiten zu begehen, und dass Cartwright wahnsinnig war, hatte er deutlich in dessen Augen gesehen. Mit so einem Mann würde er sich nicht anlegen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

„Adam da bist du ja endlich."

Adam schloss die Tür hinter sich und nahm seinen Hut langsam ab. „Hast du vergessen, dass wir verabredet waren?"

Er drehte sich nicht zu Hoss, als er seinen Gurt ablegte. Tom hatte noch eine Weile vor dem Hotel gestanden und so hatte Adam es vermieden, zu seinem Wagen zu gehen. Er wollte nicht, dass sein Freund eventuell noch die blutige Bettwäsche sieht und er sollte auch nicht mitbekommen, wie er diese entsorgte.

„Ich wurde aufgehalten, Hoss. Entschuldige bitte. Ich werde doch nicht vergessen, dass wir zusammen einen trinken gehen wollten, weil du wieder Vater wirst."

Sofort lächelte Hoss voller Stolz über das ganze Gesicht. Noch immer drehte sich Adam nicht zu seinem Bruder.

„Hoss wo ist Bridget?"

„Sie bringt gerade Aiyana ins Bett" In einem Reflex sah Adam zur Uhr. „Jetzt schon?"

„Ich habe dir doch gesagt, es ist schon spät…Adam….." Hoss senkte den Kopf etwas, um so besser in das Gesicht von seinem Bruder zu sehen. „Was ist passiert? Hast du dich geschlagen?...Adam, was ist mit deinen Augen?"

Mit der Hand fuhr Adam über seine Augen. Er hatte gehofft, dass sie nicht mehr so rot waren, aber nach dem Ausdruck im Gesicht von Hoss war das nicht der Fall. So zuckte er nur verlegen mit den Schultern und bei den nächsten Worten seines Bruders blies er die Backen auf und sah ihn mit großen Augen an.

„Adam ist das Blut auf deinen Sachen?"

Adam packte Hoss am Arm und zog ihn mit zur Treppe. „Komm mit. Ich ziehe mich schnell um."

Als Hoss im Zimmer die blutigen Sachen von Adam sah, schaute er ihn mit einer Mischung aus Sorge und Angst an. „Adam, was hast du getan? Wenn du jemandem nur die Nase gebrochen hast, hinterlässt das nicht so viel Blut."

„Hoss, das ist nur Tierblut."

Hoss legte die Stirn in Falten. „Hast du mit Amarok wieder geraucht?"

Adam lachte. „Nein, ich war in der Stadt."

Nachdem er sich schnell das Blut abgewaschen hatte, nahm er sich ein neues Hemd und zog es an.

„Und wer hat dir dann das blaue Auge verpasst?"

„Das war Tom."

„TOM?...Adam, kannst du mir bitte jetzt sagen, was passiert ist? Ich habe das Gefühl, Little Joe steht vor mir und versucht, eine seiner Geschichten alles völlig harmlos darzustellen."

Mit der Hose in der Hand blickte Adam seinen Bruder an und dann erzählte er ihm die ganze Geschichte. Danach lachte Hoss laut los.

„Und der gute Tom hat das so geschluckt?"

„Ich gehe davon aus, dass ich nun unter besonderer Beobachtung bei ihm stehe."

Hoss legte den Arm um Adam. „Und Yvette…..?...Du hast sie einfach gehen lassen? Ich meine, du hast doch hin und wieder den weiten Weg auf dich genommen, um dich extra nur mit ihr zu treffen."

Ganz langsam und mit ernstem Blick legte Adam den Kopf schief, um Hoss direkt anzusehen.

„Ja, Adam, das würde mich jetzt auch interessieren?"

Geschockt ging Adam ein Schritt zur Seite und schaute zu Bridget, die mit verschränkten Armen im Türrahmen stand.

„Ich…..natürlich….hast du alles gehört?"

Sie lief zum Bett und nahm Adams blutige Sachen. „Genug um zu wissen, dass ich die Flecken nur sehr schwer wieder rausbekomme."

Sie zog den Gürtel aus der Hose und reichte ihn Adam. Als sie in die Hosentaschen faßte, stockte sie kurz. Dann blickte sie zu Adam, öffnete ihre Hand und zeigte ihm den Inhalt. „Ich glaube, deine Yvette hat dir ein Abschiedsgeschenk hinterlassen."

In ihrer Hand lagen zwei Marken. Adam schloss die Augen. Die musste Yvette ihm in die Tasche gesteckt haben, als sie ihn zum Abschied geküsst hatte. Da hatte sie ihre Hände überall gehabt.

„Bridget…ich…."

Seine Augen sahen sie mitleidig und hilflos an. Sie jedoch verließ das Zimmer, ohne ihn weiter zu beachten.

„Ich denke, ich werde sie zu den anderen Marken packen und du solltest besser darauf achten, was du alles so in deinen Taschen hast."

Adam ließ die Schultern sinken und sah hilfesuchend zu Hoss, der aber nur frech grinste. „Hoss, wir können heute nicht weggehen. Ich muss mit ihr reden, dass ich nicht….also."

Sein Bruder drückte die Hand gegen seinen Rücken und schob ihn aus dem Zimmer. „Großer Bruder, meinst du Bridget würde das so gelassen sehen, wenn sie nicht längst wüsste, dass die Marken schon älter sind und sie dir vertrauen kann? Was denkst du eigentlich, mit wem sie sofort geredet hat, als sie die anderen Marken von dir gefunden hat?"

Mit der Hand vor den Augen blieb Adam stehen. „Doch nicht mit Koko?" Adam lugte durch seine Finger zu Hoss, der noch immer grinste. „Ich packe meine Sachen und haue nach San Franzisco ab."

Das Lachen von Hoss hallte durch das ganze Haus. „Deine Sachen lässt du schön hier und wir beide werden zu mir reiten und Koko fragen, was der Schamane dir für ein Pulver für die Augen gegeben hat. So wie du aussiehst, kann ich in keinen Saloon mit dir gehen." Er sah seinen Bruder noch einmal in das Gesicht." Das muss doch brennen, Adam?"

„Es geht. Sie jucken nur sehr stark, so dass ich ständig daran reiben muss."

Hoss öffnete die Haustür und ließ seinen Bruder vorlaufen. „Und auf dem Weg zur Farm musst du mir noch einmal erzählen, wie du Tom erklärt hast, was in diesem Zimmer passiert ist."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ben schaute wieder aus dem Fenster. Adam stand nun sicher bereits zehn Minuten an seinem Pferd, ohne sich zu bewegen. So atmete er tief durch und lief zu ihm hinaus. „Guten Abend, Adam."

Mit den Zügeln in der Hand, aber ohne groß den Kopf zu heben, begrüßte er seinen Vater. „Adam, wir haben Ende Februar und es ist noch recht frisch. Deswegen wäre es vielleicht gut, wenn du mir gleich erzählst, was dich beschäftigt, bevor wir uns noch einen Schnupfen zuziehen."

Adam zog einen Brief aus seiner Jackentasche und gab ihm seinem Vater. Dieser pfiff leise, als er die Zeilen überflog. „Wie bist du daran gekommen? Ich habe schon seit letztem Jahr versucht, es der Eisenbahngesellschaft abzukaufen."

Erstaunt sah Adam seinen Vater an. „Denkst du, es hat mich völlig kalt gelassen, was dort passiert ist? Ich finde, auch wenn Kajika sicher einen großen Fehler gemacht hatte, als er sich mit der Armee angelegt hat, hat der Stamm es verdient, dass man sie nicht vergißt und das wird zwangsläufig passieren, wenn dort gebaut wird."

Ziemlich niedergeschlagen steckte Adam seine Hände in die Taschen. „Sagen wir, ich hatte mit einem der Herrn von der Eisenbahngesellschaft ein spezielles Gespräch."

Entsetzt sah Ben seinen Sohn an. „Adam, du hast doch nichts Illegales getan, um dieses Angebot zu bekommen?"

Adam steckte seine Hände noch tiefer in die Taschen und grinste leicht. „Wenn ich das Angebot annehme, gehört das Land ganz legal mir. Ich denke, das ist das wichtigste."

„Und wo liegt das Problem? Warum habe ich das Gefühl, du willst es nicht kaufen?"

„Pa, ich würde es sofort kaufen, aber sie verlangen einen recht hohen Preis dafür und…." Er sah wieder zu Boden und atmete laut aus. „…ich kann beim besten Willen nicht so viel aufbringen. Frederic und ich arbeiten gerade an einem neuen Projekt, da brauche ich das Geld, aber ich weiß auch, dass ich nicht mit der Eisenbahn zu verhandeln brauche. Entweder nehme ich das Angebot so an, oder lasse es bleiben."

Adam nahm die Hände aus den Taschen, lehnte sich mit beiden Händen an den Zaun und drehte seinem Vater den Rücken so zu. Dieser sah auf den Brief in seiner Hand.

„Ja, sie verlangen einen unverschämt hohen Preis für das Land, aber ich denke, in diesem Fall sollte das Geld keine Rolle spielen."

„Pa, ich kann weder von Frederic noch von Bridget erwarten, dass sie Verständnis dafür haben, dass ich fast mein gesamtes Geld für ein Land ausgebe, auf dem ich weder bauen noch arbeiten will."

Ben legte eine Hand auf den Rücken von Adam. „Du hast schon sehr viel für Aiyana, Chesmu und für die Indianer getan. Ich denke, es wird Zeit, dass sie sehen, dass sie auch von anderen Unterstützung bekommen. Ich werde das Land kaufen und wenn ich die Besitzurkunde habe, werde ich mit Aiyana dort hingehen und ihr das Land zeigen, das ihr später gehört. „

Adam stellte sich gerade hin. „Pa, das kann ich nicht von dir verlangen. Es ist mein Weg und ich ziehe schon genug Menschen damit hinein. Deswegen habe ich auch gezögert, ob ich zu dir gehen soll oder nicht."

„Adam manchmal habe ich das Gefühl, du denkst die Indianer gehören dir. Dir alleine. Das ist aber nicht so. Jeder der möchte kann dich auf deinen Weg begleiten und deshalb mein Junge kann ich auch meiner Enkeltochter ein Stück Land geben."

Bevor Adam etwas sagen konnte hob Ben die Hand. „Das kannst du mir nicht ausreden, Adam. Aiyana und Chesmu haben ein Recht auf dieses Land, und ich werde mit Aiyana besprechen, wie wir ihrem Stamm noch die letzte Ehre erweisen können. Denn es ist für mich eine grauenvolle Vorstellung, dass sie alle einfach in die Grube geworfen und dann zugeschüttet wurden."

Adam nickte erleichtert mit dem Kopf und Ben legte den Arm um ihn. „Dann lass uns hineingehen, damit ich alles zusammensuchen kann, um morgen früh gleich zur Bank gehen zu können, damit die Eisenbahngesellschaft das Geld bekommt."

„Danke, Pa."

Ben schlug ihm leicht auf die Schulter. „Adam, was ich dich schon seit einigen Tagen fragen wollte. Was hast du eigentlich mit deinen Augen gemacht? Sie sehen so entzündet aus."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zufrieden schloss Adam die Stalltür hinter sich. So wie es aussieht, ist am Ende alles doch noch gut verlaufen. Tom stellte keine Fragen mehr, sein Vater hat ihn bei dem Land geholfen und in der Schule hat der Ärger auch nachgelassen. Dafür nimmt er das Veilchen von Tom und seine noch immer leicht roten Augen gerne in Kauf. Mr. Tanner und Frederic verstanden sich auch gut und so stand dem Projekt auch nichts mehr im Weg. So kurz vor dem Frühjahr konnte es nicht besser laufen, und dass Koko und Hoss ein zweites Kind bekommen würden, freute ihn noch mehr. Kurz bevor er die Haustür öffnete, schmunzelte er leicht. Es ist Samstagabend und wenn sie Glück haben, würden die Kinder früh einschlafen. Dann könnte er sich mit Bridget noch einige schöne Stunden vor dem Kamin machen. So öffnete er gut gelaunt und mit viel Schwung die Tür, aber schon, als er seine Sachen ablegte, wunderte er sich über den Krach, der aus dem Esszimmer kam. Ziemlich sprachlos stand er dann an der Tür zum Esszimmer und sein Blick fiel auf acht Kinder, die lachend ihr Abendbrot verspeisten. Adam schaute zur Seite, als Bridget ihn am Arm berührte. „Schön, dass du es rechtzeitig zum Essen geschafft hast."

Er kratze sich an der Brust und blickte sie fragend an. „Habe ich etwas verpasst?"

„Irgendwie hat sich das am Nachmittag ergeben. Adam, es ist Samstagabend. Sie wollten alle mal in die Stadt zum Tanzen und wir haben doch genug Platz hier. Ich dachte mir, es wird dich schon nicht stören und da das Sonntagessen morgen sowieso bei uns stattfindet, können die Kinder doch gleich hier übernachten."

„Alle?"

„Ja."

Er sah kurz an die Decke. Dann zog er sie zu sich heran und legte die Arme um sie. Leise flüsterte er ihr zu. „Ja, es ist Samstagabend und ich dachte, wir beide könnten uns mal wieder vor den Kamin setzten um…"

Er redete nicht weiter, sondern liebkoste erst zärtlich ihren Hals, um dann mit den Lippen sanft zu ihrem Mund zu wandern. Als sein Kuss intensiver wurde, stieß sie ihn leicht von sich weg und sah ihn belustigt an. „Adam, die Kinder…"

Mit den Augen sah er zum Tisch, an dem es sehr still war und bis auf Emillie sahen alle Kinder sie mit einem Grinsen an. „Ich werde heute noch mit dir vor dem Kamin sitzen und wenn ich bis weit nach Mitternacht warten muss, bis die ganze Bande endlich schläft."

Sie legte die Hände an die Seite und versuchte, ihn so ernst wie möglich, anzusehen. „Und ich werde nicht gefragt, ob ich das überhaupt möchte?"

Er grinste, gab ihr einen Kuss und lief zu seinem Platz. „Nein.. da du mir ja alle meine Marken weggenommen hast, muss ich ja den Abend mit dir verbringen."

Er wusste, dass es jetzt besser war, seinen Blick für die nächsten Minuten nur auf den Tisch gerichtet zu lassen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Es war kurz vor Mitternacht und Tom hatte beschlossen, noch einmal eine kleine Runde durch die Stadt zu machen, bevor er nach Hause gehen würde. Er war noch ziemlich erledigt von dem Wochenende. Obwohl Ende Februar war, waren am Samstag viele Fremde in der Stadt gewesen. Besonders eine Gruppe hatte immer wieder für Ärger gesorgt, aber so richtig konnten Henry und er ihnen nichts vorwerfen, das gereicht hätte, sie einzusperren oder aus der Stadt zu jagen. Da er sie aber heute noch nicht gesehen hatte, war er guter Dinge, dass sie Virginia City von alleine verlassen hatten, um weiterzuziehen.

Tom zog die Jacke fester zu und schaute zur anderen Straßenseite. Dort stand ein Planwagen, der ihm am Nachmittag bereits aufgefallen war. Er wusste noch, dass ein kleiner Junge vorne gesessen und zum Laden von Mr. Norten gesehen hatte. So wie es aussah, wurde der Wagen seitdem nicht bewegt. Tom sah sich um und lief über die Straße. Der hintere Teil des Wagens war offen. Die Plane war nach oben gerollt. Er warf einen Blick hinein. Zwar war dort eine Schlafrolle ausgebreitet, aber keiner befand sich im Wagen. Sein Kopf zuckte nach links, als er Stimme in der kleinen Gasse neben sich hörte. Mit der Hand an der Waffe lief er in die Richtung der Stimmen.

„Wie kann man nur so bekloppt sein. Musstest du sie gleich umbringen?"

Tom sah, wie ein Mann einem anderen gegen die Brust schlug. „Jack, nun hab dich mal nicht so. Schließlich hattest du auch deinen Spaß gehabt."

„Ich mache aber einen Unterschied zwischen Spaß und Galgen. Aber Luke muss ja immer gleich übertreiben. Ich halte nicht meinen Hals für ihn hin. Ich haue ab."

Der Mann drehte sie um und wollte die Gasse hinunter laufen, da zog Tom seine Waffe. „Stehen bleiben und nehmt die Hände hoch."

Der Mann, der keine zwei Meter von Tom entfernt stand, zog seinen Revolver, aber bevor er den Abzug betätigen konnte, sackte er schon getroffen zu Boden. Der Hilfssheriff richtete die Waffe auf die zwei anderen Männer, die erschrocken auf ihren Freund am Boden sahen. Vorsichtig nährte sich Tom ihnen und nahm den beiden die Waffen aus dem Holster. Dann hielt er die Luft an. Hinter einigen Kisten in der Ecke lag eine junge Frau mit einem Messer im Hals. Tom schaute wieder zu den Männern und erkannte sofort, dass es sich um die zwei vom Wochenende handelte und sicher war der Mann, der ot am Boden lag, der dritte aus der Gruppe, die Henry und er am liebsten hinter Gittern gesehen hätten. Tom zeigte mit der Waffe, dass die zwei loslaufen sollten.

„Macht ihr nur eine falsche Bewegung, ist es mir ein Vergnügen, euch zu eurem Freund zu schicken. Los jetzt."

Sie hatten gerade das Ende der Gasse erreicht, als ein kleiner Junge vor ihnen stand und den einen der Männer ansprach.

„Dóonde está mi madre?"

XXXXXXXXXXX


	76. Chapter 76

Der Junge blickte den Mann an und wartete auf eine Antwort. Tom sah kurz zurück in die Gasse. Die tote Frau wird doch nicht etwa die Mutter des Jungen sein? „Kennt ihr den Jungen?"

Der Mann, der von dem Jungen angesprochen wurde, nickte leicht mit dem Kopf und antworte so leise, dass Tom ihn kaum verstehen konnte. „Er gehört zu ihr."

Dem Hilfssheriff stockte der Atem, aber es dauerte nicht lange, dann hatte er sich wieder gefangen und er stieß mit dem Lauf des Revolvers einen der Männer in den Rücken. „Los lauft weiter und du Junge, kommst mit uns mit."

Ängstlich und verständnislos sah der Junge Tom an. Dieser packte ihn dann an der Schulter und zog ihn mit sich. Er wollte auf jeden Fall verhindern, dass er die Frau in der Gasse sieht. Ob sie nun wirklich seine Mutter war oder nicht.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mit einem lauten Scheppern ließ Tom die Zellenschlüssel auf den Tisch fallen und schaute zu dem Jungen, der auf der Bank saß und ihn mit großen Augen ansah. Er überlegte, was er jetzt machen sollte. Er musste nicht nur Henry wecken, sondern auch so schnell wie möglich zurück in die kleine Gasse, bevor jemand anders die Frau finden würde. „Wie ist dein Name?"

„Bernardo."

„Bernardo, ich muss nochmal los….."

Aus einem Schrank neben dem Schreibtisch entnahm Tom eine Decke und ein kleines Kissen und brachte sie zu der Bank. „Du siehst sehr müde aus. Du solltest etwas schlafen."

Er versuchte, Bernardo so zuversichtlich wie möglich, anzusehen, als er das Kissen auf die Bank legte und die Decke ausbreitete. „Mi madre?"

Tom drückte den Jungen auf die Bank und deckte ihn zu. „Wir werden sie finden. Versuche, jetzt zu schlafen. Ich bin bald zurück."

Bernardo setzte sich wieder auf und zeigte zu den Zellen. „No…..los hombres pueden decir dónde está mi madre."

„Bitte, Bernardo ..." Tom legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. „….leg dich hin und schlafe etwas. Ich werde deine Mutter suchen und auch die Männer fragen, aber jetzt muss ich los, um den Sheriff zu holen."

Ganz langsam legte sich Bernardo auf die Bank, aber die Augen ließ er auf Tom gerichtet. Der nahm die Schlüssel von seinem Tisch und lief zur Tür.

„Bernardo, ich verlasse mich auf dich, dass du auf mich wartest."

Da ihm der Junge nicht antwortete, sondern nur mit den Augen verfolgte, betete er, dass er ihn verstanden hatte und nicht aufstehen würde, um nach seiner Mutter zu suchen, sobald er das Büro verlassen hatte.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rusthon kniete neben dem Mann, der durch die Kugel von Tom tödlich getroffen wurde und mit ernster Miene sah er zu den Kisten. „Wir hätten sie doch einsperren sollen."

„Henry, was hast du mir immer gesagt? Halte dich an das Gesetz. Sperre nicht einfach jemanden ein, nur weil dir seine Nase nicht passt."

Langsam stand der Sheriff auf, um nun einen Blick auf die Frau zu werfen. „Manchmal hasse ich mich aber für meine Ratschläge. Tom, sie könnte noch leben, wenn wir die drei am Wochenende weggeschlossen hätten."

Laut atmete Tom aus. Er wollte jetzt nicht auf die Aussage von Henry eingehen, da er wusste, er war nur müde und genauso erschüttert über die Tat, wie er selber. „Ich werde jetzt den Doc holen und dann zurück ins Büro gehen."

Die Hände auf den Gurt gelegt, sah Rusthon die Gasse entlang. „Du machst dir Sorgen wegen des Jungen?"

„Henry, ich möchte nur verhindern, dass er losläuft, um seine Mutter zu suchen und hierher kommt. Ich bin mir sicher, er ahnt bereits, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung ist."

Rusthon schlug ihm auf den Rücken und nickte mit dem Kopf.

Tom beeilte sich, Dr. Martin zu wecken und ihm kurz zu erklären, was passiert ist und machte sich dann auf den Weg zurück ins Büro, wo er erleichtert feststellte, dass Bernardo noch da war. Er lag noch immer auf der Bank, aber seine Augen waren schon sehr klein und er hob nur leicht den Kopf. „Mama….?"

Vorsichtig deckte Tom Bernardo richtig zu. „Schlaf, Junge. Wir sprechen morgen weiter."

Der Junge sah ihn noch eine Weile an, aber dann wurden die Augen so schwer, dass er einschlief. Ebenfalls ziemlich erledigt, setzte Tom einen frischen Kaffee auf und nahm hinter dem Schreibtisch Platz. Es stand außer Frage, dass in den nächsten Stunden nicht an Schlaf zu denken war.

XXX

Mit dem Rücken zum Büro und den Blick auf die Straße gerichtet, ging Rusthon in Gedanken alles noch einmal durch, was sie bisher wussten und was die zwei Männer ihnen erzählt hatten. Danach sollte es keine Probleme damit geben, was den Richter darin hindern sollte, relativ schnell ein Urteil zu fällen. Er wendete sich wieder Tom zu und sein Blick fiel auf den Jungen, der noch immer schlief. „Was machen wir mit ihm? Bis wir eine Antwort aus Mexiko bekommen, ob es noch Verwandte von dem Jungen gibt, kann es einige Wochen dauern."

Tom lehnte sich an den Schreibtisch und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Er hat mit mir nur Spanisch gesprochen obwohl ich den Eindruck habe, er hat eine Menge verstanden von dem, was ich gesagt habe."

Der Sheriff nahm die Berichte der Nacht vom Tisch, wobei er weiter auf den Jungen sah. „Wir könnten ihn solange bei Jaime unterbringen."

„Ich denke, das ist keine so gute Idee. Er würde es sicher machen, aber er bringt gerade einmal seine eigene Familie so über die Runden. Nein Henry, wir brauchen eine andere Lösung."

Mit den Unterlagen in der Hand, setzte sich der Sheriff den Hut auf. „Tom, ich werde zum Richter gehen und ihm den Sachverhalt vorlegen. Du kannst dir ja bitte mal weiter Gedanken machen und Tom…" Er blieb an der Tür stehen und sah seinen Hilfssheriff mit einem bekümmerten Blick an. „…Wenn du mit dem Jungen frühstücken warst…meinst du, du schaffst es, mit ihm zu Dr. Martin zu gehen, um sicherzustellen, dass es sich auch wirklich um seine Mutter handelt?"

Tom rieb sich die Augen, verschränkte die Arme und nickte langsam. „Ich werde das schon schaffen. Ich nehme ihn erst einmal mit zu mir zum Frühstücken und wer weiß, vielleicht fällt Sybil noch etwas ein, wo Bernardo bleiben könnte."

„Ich wusste, dass es die richtige Entscheidung war, dich zum Hilfssheriff zu machen. Du hast es im Blut. So wie es sein sollte, damit man in diesem Job überlebt. Denn es wird in nächster Zeit nicht einfacher werden, Tom. Solche Typen werden wir in Zukunft vermehrt hier haben. Gold zieht sie alle an. Die Guten wie auch die Ganoven."

Er öffnete die Tür und zog sie leise hinter sich zu, nachdem er seinem Hilfssheriff nochmal zugenickt hatte.

Lange sah Tom noch auf die geschlossene Tür. Ja, auch er bereute es bis heute nicht, dass er diese Entscheidung getroffen hatte. Auf der Ranch wäre er sicher nicht so glücklich geworden. Zwar war es mitunter sehr anstrengend und er spürte, dass Sybil jedes Mal froh war, wenn er gesund nach Hause kam, aber er würde es immer wieder so machen. Tom stieß sich vom Tisch ab, kniete sich neben die Bank und berührte Bernardo sachte an der Schulter. „Bernardo, aufwachen."

Mehrmals blinzelte der Junge mit den Augen und setzte sich dann mit Schwung auf. „Mi madre….está aqui?"

Mit der Hand auf der Schulter von Bernardo schüttelte Tom leicht mit den Kopf. „Ich möchte, dass du mit mir etwas essen gehst und danach suchen wir deine Mutter."

Der Junge legte den Kopf schief und sah ihn verwundert an. So legte Tom erst die Hand auf den Bauch und führte sie dann an den Mund. „Essen."

Bernardo senkte den Kopf und schaute mit den Augen zu den Zellen und ganz leise fragte er dann wieder nach seiner Mutter. Tom schloss die Augen. Wenn er an der Stelle von Bernardo wäre, würde er jetzt auch nicht ans Essen denken. Er würde auch wissen wollen, was mit seiner Mutter ist. So holte Tom tief Luft und entschied, dass er zuerst mit dem Jungen zu Dr. Martin gehen würde und danach zu sich nach Hause.

„Komm mit. Wir suchen deine Mutter."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ziemlich erleichtert und zufrieden betrat Tom das Büro. Die Idee hatte er beim Essen gehabt und Sybil hatte ihn noch ermutigt, es zu probieren und wie er es auch erwartet hatte, wurde er nicht enttäuscht. Es konnte keinen besseren Ort geben, an dem Bernardo verarbeiten konnte, dass seine Mutter ermordet wurde.

Denn kaum hatte der Junge den Extraraum bei Dr. Martin betreten, da hatte er schon seine Mutter erkannt. Es hatte dem Hilfssheriff in der Seele wehgetan, zu sehen, wie der Junge am Tisch stand und um seine Mutter weinte. Er hatte ihm die Zeit gegeben, aber dann gab ihm Dr. Martin ein Zeichen, dass es nun besser wäre, zu gehen. So hatte er ihn an der Schulter genommen und war mit ihm nach Hause gelaufen. So gut und behutsam wie möglich, hatte er versucht, ihn zu trösten. Er hoffte, das Sybil etwas an den Jungen herankommen würde, um ihm so beistehen zu können, bis er ihn später wieder abholen kommt.

Henry saß am Tisch und überflog ein Telegramm, das er dann an ihn weiter reichte. „So wie es aussieht, haben wir die richtigen Vögel bei uns zu sitzen. Sie werden wegen Bankraubs und diversen Überfällen auf Postkutschen gesucht."

Tom ließ sich in den Stuhl fallen und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch das Gesicht. Er sah seinem Chef an, dass dieser immer noch damit haderte, dass sie die drei Männer am Wochenende nicht eingesperrt hatten. „Henry, wir hätten es nicht verhindern können. Auch wenn wir sie hier für eine Nacht eingesperrt hätten. Wir haben keinen Steckbrief der drei gehabt und nur, weil sie etwas über die Stränge geschlagen haben, hätten wir sie auch nicht genauer überprüft."

Mit der Hand massierte sich Rusthon den Nacken. „Ich weiß es ja. Ich ärgere mich ja nur, weil wir beide wussten, dass es schräge Vögel waren und nichts machen konnten. Das einzige Gute ist, dass der Richter noch heute beurteilen wird, ob eine Verhandlung stattfinden kann, oder nicht. Tom, ich möchte, dass du dich heute Nachmittag zu Hause etwas aufs Ohr haust und dann die zweite Nachtwache übernimmst."

„Mach ich."

„Was ist mit dem Jungen? Hast du für ihn eine Bleibe gefunden?"

„Habe ich. Zurzeit ist er noch bei mir zur Hause. Ich werde ihn….." Er sah auf die Uhr. „…in etwa zwei Stunden wieder abholen, damit er noch einige Sachen für die nächsten Wochen aus dem Planwagen holen kann."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

„Hallo Little Joe".

„Dianne…."

Mit einem frechen Grinsen drehte sich Joe zu seiner Mitschülerin. „Verbringst du die Pause mit mir?"

Das Grinsen von Joe wurde noch breiter. „Gerne doch, Dianne. Komm"

Er nahm sie am Arm und zog sie mit hinter das Schulgebäude. Sie waren kaum aus der Sichtweite von den anderen Schülern, da beugte sich Little Joe vor und küsste Dianne sanft auf ihren Mund. Leicht verlegen und mit roten Wangen sah sie Joe danach an. „Das hast du schon lange nicht mehr gemacht Little Joe."

Joe lehnte sich lässig an die Wand vom Schulhaus. „Ich musste so viel auf der Ranch helfen und na, ja hier in der Schule will ich mich etwas zurückhalten, solange meine Schwägerin unsere Lehrerin ist. Sie muss ja nicht gleich alles meinem Bruder erzählen."

Mit einem schüchternen Lächeln legte Dianne die Hände auf den Rücken und sah ihn mit einem schwärmenden Blick an. „Joe…." .

„Dianne die Pause ist gleich vorbei…."

Er kam wieder näher und küsste sie erneut, aber dieses Mal etwas länger. „Das könnten wir in jeder Pause machen, Dianne."

„Joe…heißt das, du gehst mit mir in zwei Wochen zu dem ersten Frühlingstanz?"

Erstaunt zog Little Joe die Augenbrauen hoch. „Nein…da gehe ich mit Tammy hin."

„Tammy?"

Das musst du doch verstehen….." Seine Augen wanderten zu ihrem Kleid auf Höhe der Brust."…. Ich meine, du bist doch erst vierzehn und Tammy bereits siebzehn und…."

Diannes Augen weiteten sich und sie schaute dann selber auf ihren Oberkörper und wusste sofort, worum es Little Joe ging. „„Aber um mit dir hinter das Schulhaus zu gehen, reicht es aus?"

Sie hatte ihn so angefaucht, dass er zwei Schritte zurück lief und sich dann verlegen am Hinterkopf kratzte. „Ich meine…..also…."

„Du bist so gemein, Joseph Cartwright. Meinst du wirklich, ich hätte es nicht mitbekommen, dass du dich nicht nur mit Tammy getroffen hast, sondern auch noch mit Lucy und Sandra?"

Tränen sammelten sich in ihren Augen. „Ich will nie wieder etwas mit dir zu tun haben."

Sie schaute ihn nochmals an und rannte dann los. „Dianne ….."

Joe wollte sie noch festhalten, aber sie riss sich los. „… Warte doch."

Mit hängendem Kopf sah er ihr noch nach und lief dann langsam zurück und zuckte mit den Schultern, als ihn Jörn mit verwundertem Blick entgegenkam. „Was ist den passiert, Joe? Warum ist Dianne so aufgelöst"

Jörn schaute in die Richtung, in der das Mädchen gelaufen ist. „Ich…na..ich habe ihr gesagt, dass ich mit Tammy zum Frühlingstanz gehe und nicht mit ihr."

Jörn betrachtete seinen Freund genau. „Und das musstest du ihr hinter dem Schulhaus sagen?"

Joe grinste seinen Freund nur an und dieser stöhnte laut auf. „Nein, Joe oder? Du hast dich doch nicht schon wieder mit ihr geküsst und ihr dann gesagt, du gehst mit Tammy?"

„Warum nicht? Komm schon Jörn, warum bist du denn mit Tammy immer weggegangen? Doch auch nur, weil sie schon….."

Joe legte seine Hände auf seine Brust und grinste frech, aber blickte dann verwirrt seinen Freund an, als dieser ihn gegen die Schulter stieß. „Mensch, Joe siehst du eigentlich nicht, wie sehr Dianne dich mag? Sie hat doch nur Augen für dich und was machst du? Du nutzt sie nur aus."

Verlegen schaute Joe ihn an und wurde leicht rot. „Ich mag sie ja, aber sie ist doch noch ein Kind."

Jörn verdrehte die Augen." Wirklich Joe, manchmal ist es wirklich schwer, mit dir befreundet zu sein."

Jörn ließ ihn stehen und kehrte zurück zu den anderen Schülern. Mit hängenden Schultern folgte Joe ihm und nahm sich vor, sich bei Dianne zu entschuldigen. Diese jedoch hatte sich bei Bridget damit abgemeldet, dass es ihr nicht gut gehe und sie nach Hause wollte. Joe konnte sich auch in den nächsten Tagen nicht bei ihr entschuldigen, da sie über eine Woche nicht zur Schule kam.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bridget sortierte gerade die letzten Stifte in der Box ein, als Adam den Klassenraum betrat. Er warf seinen Hut auf einen Tisch und mit einem Schmunzeln kam er zum Lehrerpult.

„Adam, was machst du hier? Wo sind die Kinder?"

Er legte seine Arme um ihre Hüfte und zog Bridget zu sich heran. „Die Kleinen sind auf der Ponderosa und Aiyana ist mit Riccardo, um nach dem Essen in das Dorf zu reiten."

Zärtlich fing er an, an ihrem Ohrläppchen zu knabbern.

„Adam….." Sie konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. „…wir sind nicht zu Hause. Hier kann jederzeit jemand hereinkommen."

Mit der einen Hand drückte er ihr Becken dichter an sich heran und mit der anderen fuhr er durch ihre Haare, um dann ihren Hals mit vielen kleinen Küssen zu bedecken. „Zu Hause sind nachher wieder die Kinder da und wenn jetzt bald die Arbeit wieder los geht, werde ich doch fast drei Wochen nicht nach Hause kommen. Bridget, ich liebe unsere Kinder, aber ich vermisse unsere gemeinsamen Stunden."

Sie fing an, zu kichern." Und die willst du jetzt hier im Klassenraum haben?"

Mit einem sehr sanften und liebevollen Blick sah er sie an und näherte sich ihren Lippen." Wir können ja sagen, ich musste nachsitzen"

Sie ließ sich von ihm küssen, aber als er immer verlangender wurde und sie gegen den Tisch presste, ließ sie von ihm ab. „Adam…."

„Was…..?"

Er wollte mit seinen Lippen wieder zu ihrem Hals wandern, als sie mit ihren Händen kräftiger gegen seinen Brustkorb drückte. „Ich erwarte noch jemanden und du hast die Tür auch noch schön weit offen stehen lassen."

Adam atmete tief durch und mit einem enttäuschten Blick schaute er Bridget an. „So werden wir unser Haus nie voll bekommen."

Sie lief um den Tisch herum und nahm mit etwas zu viel Schwung die Box mit den Stiften und verstaute sie in der Schublade. „Adam…Emillie ist noch nicht einmal ein Jahr alt."

Sie schloss kurz die Augen und sammelte sich wieder, um ihn dann mit einen tiefen Seufzer warmherzig anzusehen. „Wenn du zurück bist, werden wir sicher auch mal wieder Zeit für uns haben."

Sein Blick ging an die Decke und er versuchte, sich in seiner Ungeduld zu zügeln.

„Störe ich?"

„Ja…."

Adam dachte nur, warum mußte sein Freund in letzter Zeit ständig zum falschen Zeitpunkt am falschen Ort sein.

„ Adam…."

Bridget warf ihm einen leicht bösen Blick zu und lief um den Schreibtisch herum zu Tom. „Natürlich nicht. Komm näher, ich habe doch schon auf dich gewartet."

Adam sah zu seinem Freund und zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. Vor Tom stand ein Junge der etwas älter als Riccardo war. Etwas enttäuscht über den Verlauf der letzten Minuten, nahm Adam seinen Hut und wollte das Schulhaus verlassen.

„Warte bitte."

Bridget hielt ihn am Arm fest. „Tom war heute Vormittag bei mir und hat mich gefragt, ob wir Bernardo für einige Zeit bei uns wohnen lassen können, bis seine Verwandten ihn abholen kommen."

Adam schaute von Bridget zu seinem Freund und dann auf den Jungen. „Was macht er hier alleine in Virginia City?"

Tom suchte nach den richtigen Worten. „Also seine….."

Er blickte auf den Jungen und Bridget redete für ihn weiter. „Seine húŋku wurde ahíthiktepi."

Adam zog die Luft ein. „Warum wir?"

„Adam….. Nur weil du dich gerade etwas geärgert hast, brauchst du das nicht an Tom oder dem Jungen auslassen."

Die Augen von Bridget funkelten ihn wieder böse an. Adam blickte zu dem Jungen, der ihn mit einem abschätzenden Blick anschaute. „Henry wollte ihn zu Jaime bringen, aber du weißt so gut wie ich, Adam, dass er auch immer zusehen muss, wie er seine eigenen Kinder satt bekommt. Deswegen dachte ich mir, da du ja etwas Spanisch kannst, könntet ihr Bernardo so lange bei euch aufnehmen."

Adam zog seinen Hut tiefer in das Gesicht und murmelte leise vor sich hin.

„Ich habe draußen ein Pferd zu stehen mit ein paar Sachen für die nächsten Wochen. Ich würde mich dann bei dir wegen der Verhandlung und der…". Tom strich dem Jungen über den Kopf. „…Beerdigung melden."

Adam legte seine Hände auf seinen Gurt und sah in die Runde. „Dann reite ich schon mal vor." Er sah zu Bridget. „Du kannst ja dann mit ihm nachkommen."

Bridget legte ihre Hand auf seinem Arm. „Nimm du ihn bitte schon mit. Ich muss mit Tom kurz über Jörn sprechen und Adam…" Sie schaute ihn jetzt mit sanften Augen an."…für unser kleines Problem werden wir auch noch eine Lösung finden."

Er strich sich mit der Hand über die Augen, nickte dann mit dem Kopf und legte seine Hand auf die Schulter von Bernardo, als er los lief. „Vamos."

Bernardo schaute von Tom zu Bridget. Mit einem leichten Stoß schob Tom den Jungen in Adams Richtung. „Geh mit ihm. Was ich dir gesagt habe. Er ist mein Freund und wird sich mit Bridget gut um dich kümmern."

Mit ziemlich hängenden Schultern folgte Bernardo Adam.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Riccardo und Bernardo saßen auf dem Zaun und sahen Adam beim Zureiten von den Pferden zu. „Dein Onkel macht gut."

Riccardo schlug Bernardo gegen den Arm. „ Er ist der Beste und wenn ich alt genug bin, will ich auch so gut werden."

„Gut mit Pferd, aber nicht gut mit mir."

Adams Neffe legte den Kopf schief. „Er ist nicht nett zu dir? Das kann ich nicht glauben. Adam mag Kinder."

Der spanische Junge schüttelte mit den Kopf." No..No…Mich nicht wollen und jetzt auch nicht."

Beide Jungen zuckten etwas zurück, als Adam mit dem bockenden Pferd auf ihrer Höhe war. Riccardo sprang auf. „Zeig's ihm, Onkel Adam. „

Dann sah er wieder zu Bernardo, der genauso mitfieberte. „ Er mag dich, aber er hat ein echt blödes Jahr hinter sich. Und wenn jetzt die Arbeit erst einmal wieder richtig losgeht, dann mault er auch nicht mehr so viel. Sagt jedenfalls mein Vater."

Sie setzten sich wieder hin und sahen zu, wie Adam vom Pferd stieg, sich mit Tico unterhielt und etwas aus der Wasserflasche trank. „Hast du schon etwas aus Mexiko gehört? Ob jemand kommt, um dich zu holen?"

Der Körper von Bernardo sackte leicht zusammen. „ Keiner kommt. Mama und ich alleine."

„Hast du das Onkel Adam oder Tom gesagt?"

Bernardo schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Warum nicht? Sie müssen das doch wissen. Dann brauchen sie nicht mehr zu suchen."

„Mi madre nicht alleine lassen."

„Du willst hier bleiben, da deine Mutter hier beerdigt ist?"

Si."

Mitleidig sah Riccardo den anderen Jungen an. „ Das wird nicht gehen. Mein Vater hat gesagt, wenn sie keine Verwandten finden, dann musst du in ein Waisenhaus und das nächste ist ziemlich weit weg."

„No…nunca…Ich hier bleiben."

Riccardo sah seinem neuen Freund an, welche Angst er hatte bei dem Gedanken, dass er gehen muss. „Hey…." Riccardo schlug ihm wieder gegen den Arm."…du bleibst ja auf jeden Fall noch so lange hier, bis die Verhandlung vorbei ist und mein Onkel sagt immer, du sollst den Augenblick leben und nicht ängstlich in die Zukunft sehen. Schau, er nimmt sich das nächste Pferd vor."

Die Jungs sahen wieder zu, wie das Tor geöffnet wurde und das Pferd lospreschte. „Los Onkel Adam…."

Dieses mal zuckten sie nicht zusammen, weil ihnen Adam zu nahe kam, sondern weil er ziemlich unsanft abgeworfen wurde. Er hatte so viel Schwung, dass er über den halben Platz flog und was Riccardo am meisten schockierte, war, dass sein Onkel - nicht wie sonst - gleich wieder aufstand.

Adam hatte bereits geahnt, dass dieser Ritt einer zu viel war, als er sich auf das Pferd gesetzt hatte, aber wie so oft in letzter Zeit, hörte er nicht auf die Vernunft. Unter normalen Umständen wäre er vor dem Roundup noch zu seinem Berg geritten, aber da Bridget in der Schule arbeitete, konnte er sie nicht mit den Kindern alleine lassen und erst recht nicht, seit Bernardo bei ihnen wohnte. Er ärgerte sich über sich selbst, dass er ihn nicht so behandelte, wie er es eigentlich sollte. Der Junge hatte nicht nur seine Mutter verloren, sondern er würde auch noch vor dem Gericht gegen die zwei Männer aussagen müssen und bis heute hatten sie noch keine positive Nachricht aus Mexiko bekommen.

So lag er nun am Boden und hielt die Luft an. Nicht nur der Aufprall war sehr schmerzhaft gewesen, sondern auch das Ziehen in seinem Rücken. Adam hatte das Kribbeln in den Fingern schon beim dem letzten Ritt gespürt, aber er dachte, einen würde er noch schaffen, aber in dem Moment, als das Gefühl in den Fingern weg war, flog er schon in hohem Bogen vom Pferd und wurde eines Besseren belehrt. Nun traute er sich nicht, sich zu bewegen, aber als er aus dem Augenwinkel sah, dass die ersten Cowboys zu ihm gerannt kamen, stand er so schnell wie es ihm möglich war, auf und winkte ab. Er lächelte sie an und lief zum Zaun und lehnte sich dagegen. Am liebsten hätte er laut aufgeschrien vor Wut und Schmerz, aber er fasste sich nur an die Kette und suchte die Stille in sich. Adam schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich auf seine Atmung. „Señor, Adam?"

Er öffnete seine Augen und sah in das besorgte Gesicht von Bernardo. „ Todo está bien?"

Mit einem tiefen Atemzug stellte sich Adam gerade hin. „Ja, Bernardo. Mir geht es gut. Du musst dir keine Sorgen machen."

Er blickte über seine Schulter und sah, wie die Cowboys das Pferd für den nächsten Ritt wieder fertig machten. Mit einem halbherzigen Lächeln schaute er zurück zu den Jungen. „Ich muss dann mal wieder."

Adam wollte gerade zu Tico laufen, als er von Riccardo aufgehalten wurde. „Onkel Adam…"

Frederics Sohn betrachtete ihn genau und schüttelte kaum merklich mit dem Kopf. Kein Laut kam über seine Lippen, aber Adam konnte genau ablesen wie er- bitte nicht- sagte. Dann sah Riccardo auf seine linke Hand. Adam folgte seinem Blick und völlig unbewusst machte er eine Faust und öffnete sie wieder. Dann legte er die linke Hand auf die Schlange und die rechte Hand auf die Schulter von seinem Neffen und nickte. Ohne weiter mit den Jungs zu reden, lief er zu Tico, um ihm zu sagen, dass er für heute nicht weiter machen würde und erst als er wusste, dass ihn keiner mehr sehen konnte, legte er eine Hand auf seinen Rücken.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Koko stand am Küchenfenster und blickte erstaunt nach draußen. Mit Adam hatte sie jetzt am späten Nachmittag nicht gerechnet und schon gar nicht so kurz vor dem Roundup. Sie trocknete sich die Hände an einem Tuch ab und schaute dabei weiter zu, wie er vom Pferd abstieg und erschreckte sich. Jedem anderen wäre es sicher nicht aufgefallen, aber sie kannte Adam nun schon bald zwanzig Jahre. Er brauchte es ihr nicht zu sagen oder sie musste ihm auch nicht mehr in die Augen sehen, um zu wissen, wenn ihn etwas bedrückte oder er Schmerzen hatte und so wie er gerade vom Pferd gestiegen war und jetzt noch davor verharrte, wusste sie ganz genau, dass ihrem Freund nicht nur schon wieder massenhaft Steine auf der Seele lagen, sondern, dass ihm auch etwas körperlich Schmerzen bereiten musste. Koko legte das Tuch zur Seite und lief zu Adam vor die Tür.

„Was ist passiert, Wynono?"

Adam lächelte sie an. Er wusste, so wie sie da stand und ihn anschaute, sollte er es nicht wagen, um den heißen Brei zu reden oder behaupten, dass er sie nur einfach so besuchen wollte. „Ich bin vor drei Tagen etwas unsanft vom Pferd abgestiegen."

„Von Sport?"

Nein…beim Zureiten."

Mit einem tiefen Seufzer und einem sehr bösen Blick sah sie ihn an. „Du hast wieder übertrieben und wehe, du streitest das ab. Adam, was soll das? Warum machst du damit immer weiter, dir und den anderen ständig etwas beweisen zu müssen? Vor Kajika hast du doch auch aufgehört, wenn du gemerkt hast, dass es genug war. Wieso jetzt nicht mehr?"

Er fuhr sich mit der Hand erst über die Augen und dann weiter zum Mund. Dann atmete er tief aus und ließ die Arme sinken. „Ich werde diese Unruhe in mir nicht los. Ich habe es in dem einen Jahr nur zweimal auf den Berg geschafft und jetzt vor dem Frühjahr müsste ich eigentlich auch hoch, aber ich weiß nicht, wann."

Mitfühlend sah Koko ihn an. Auch wenn er sich im Winter körperlich erholt hatte, hätte er nie die Kraft aufbringen können, für mehrere Tage auf den Berg zu gehen und dann wurde es einfach zu kalt und zu gefährlich, dort oben die Nächste zu verbringen.

„Und wo hast du jetzt Schmerzen im Bein oder im Rücken?"

„Im Rücken….es tut mir leid, Koko. Ich weiß, ich habe dir versprochen aufzupassen, aber…."

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ziehe dir schon mal das Hemd aus, ich bin gleich wieder da."

Während sie in das Haus zurück lief, öffnete er sein Hemd und legte es auf den Tisch vor die Bank. Koko kehrte mit einer Schale und einigen Tüchern und Blättern zurück.

„Wo sind eigentlich Hoss und Travis?"

Adam stützte sich mit den Armen am Tisch ab und Koko fing an, die Paste aus der Schale vorsichtig auf seinem Rücken zu verteilen. „Hoss ist mit Liwanu ins Dorf gelaufen. Er wollte noch mit meinem Vater darüber reden, wie viele Pferde wir im Frühjahr von ihm abnehmen wollen."

Nun legte sie einige Blätter auf seinen Rücken und fixierte sie mit einem Verband. „Den kannst du heute Abend wieder abmachen. Es wird jetzt etwas warm werden und wenn Bridget das in den nächsten zwei Tagen wiederholt, solltest du eigentlich ohne Beschwerden in das Frühjahr starten können."

Der Blick, den Adam ihr zuwarf, sagte ihr, dass er es Bridget nicht erzählt hatte, dass er vom Pferd abgeworfen wurde. „Adam, meinst du wirklich, sie bekommt das nicht mit? Ich verstehe nicht, warum du ihr nichts davon erzählst, sondern sie - wenn es wirklich zum Schlimmsten kommen sollte - vor vollendete Tatsachen stellen willst."

Vorsichtig zog er sein Hemd wieder an und setzte sich dann auf die Bank. „ Ich möchte einfach nicht, dass sie sich zu viele Sorgen um mich macht."

„Adam…." Sie setzte sich zu ihm. „…sie bekommt mehr mit, als du denkst, auch wenn sie dir nicht immer alles sagt, vertraue ihr doch einfach. Dann kann sie dir auch besser helfen."

Er spürte, wie sich die Wärme auf seinem Rücken ausbreitete und er schloss für einen kurzen Moment die Augen und genoss das wohltuende Gefühl.

„Und was bewegt dich noch? Ich brauche dir nicht in die Augen zu schauen, um nicht nur deine Unruhe zu sehen, sondern auch, dass der falschen Wolf sehr wachsam in dir ist."

Adam verschränkte die Arme und öffnete ein Auge, um sie von der Seite anzublicken. Sie legte den Kopf schief. „Bereust du etwa, dass du zugestimmt hast, dass Bridget wieder in der Schule arbeitet?"

Er legte den Kopf in den Nacken und blickte in den Himmel und Koko musste schmunzeln, als sie sah, wie er mit sich haderte, weiter zu sprechen. Er sah weiter zu den Wolken, als er anfing zu reden. „Wir haben so gut wie keine Zeit mehr für uns. Erst war es Chesmu, der so schlecht geschlafen hat, dann hatte Emillie mit den Zähnen so zu kämpfen und jetzt ist es Bernardo, der sehr schwer in den Schlaf findet und wenn dann endlich einmal Ruhe ist, dann …" Er suchte nach den richtigen Worten. „….ist es bereits sehr spät." Er holte tief Luft. „ Und wenn wir wirklich einmal zehn Minuten unter uns sind, werde ich…weggeschickt."

Er schaute sie weiter nicht an und sie lächelte. „Wynono, eure kleine Familie hat in ihrem ersten Jahr schon sehr viel erleben und verarbeiten müssen, und Bridget und du habt das sehr gut hinbekommen. Es konnte doch auch keiner ahnen, dass Mr. Conner zum Winter aufhört und dass Bridget auch einmal ihre Ruhe haben möchte, musst du doch auch verstehen. Sie hat von morgens bis abends Kinder um sich herum und wenn sie dann einmal durchatmen kann, kommst du. Hast du einmal überlegt, dass sie seit letztem Jahr nur für die Kinder und dich da war? Ihr beide habt ja nicht mal eine kleine Hochzeitreise gemacht, sondern seid gleich in den Alltag übergegangen und, ich schließe mich da nicht aus, ihr habt immer wieder die Kinder der anderen am Wochenende genommen, damit wir einmal in die Stadt gehen können, aber ihr? Wann warst du das letzte Mal mit Bridget tanzen oder essen?"

Eine ganze Weile sagte er gar nichts, sondern sah nur in den Himmel. „Dann hätte sie sich nicht von Tom überreden lassen sollen, dass wir Bernardo bei uns unterbringen."

In seiner Stimme spiegelte sich die ganze Unruhe und Wut wider, die er zurzeit in sich spürte. „Ich habe mich schon gefragt, wann du den falschen Wolf nicht mehr zurückhalten kannst. Ich habe bereits gehört, dass du sehr distanziert gegenüber dem Jungen bist."

Die Bank wackelte, als er ziemlich heftig aufstand und einige Schritte vom Haus weg lief. Koko ließ ihm die Zeit, sich wieder etwas zu beruhigen. Nachdem er sich dann ihr wieder zugewandt hatte, ließ er den Kopf leicht hängen und sah mit halb geschlossenen Augen zu Boden. Nachdenklich strich er sich mit dem Finger über die Stirn. „Wir haben immer noch keine Nachricht aus Mexiko und wenn das stimmt, was mir Riccardo erzählt hat, werden wir auch niemanden dort finden und sind wir ganz ehrlich, wenn es jemanden geben würde, wäre sie sicher nicht mit dem Jungen alleine im Planwagen unterwegs gewesen."

Mit der Hand schlug Koko neben sich auf die Bank. Adam stellte ein Bein vor, legte die Hände auf den Gurt und mit schief gelegtem Kopf schaute er sie an. Dann gab er sich einen Ruck und setzte sich wieder neben sie.

„Und was kann jetzt Bernardo dafür, dass er mit seiner Mutter alleine unterwegs war?"

„Natürlich nichts, aber wie soll es mit ihm weiter gehen? Ich hatte gehofft, dass die Gerichtsverhandlung vor dem Roundup beendet ist, aber dadurch, dass der Richter erkrankt ist, wird die Verhandlung erst in etwa zwei Wochen anfangen und somit wird er noch hier sein, wenn ich wieder da bin."

Etwas verwundert betrachtete sie ihn von der Seite, wie er dort mit verschränkten Armen saß und starr geradeaus blickte. „Adam, was ist los mit dir? Sonst bist du doch immer der erste, der sich um ein Kind liebevoll kümmert, wenn es Hilfe braucht, aber im Moment sehe ich nichts davon."

„ Hätte er nicht bei Tom bleiben können? Wenn die Verhandlung zu Ende ist, dann wohnt er sicherlich schon an die zwei Monate bei uns und wird dann mein guter Freund Tom oder Bridget ihn in das Waisenhaus bringen? Nein, das muss ich dann machen."

Koko spürte förmlich, wie er sich wieder aufregte und sich nur schwer zurückhalten konnte, nicht wieder aufzuspringen. Sie legte ihre Hand auf sein Bein und Adam legte den Kopf wieder nach hinten an die Wand." Lässt du deswegen keine Gefühle für ihn zu? Weil du Angst hast, du könntest ihn in dein Herz schließen?".

„So wird es dann für uns alle einfacher."

Koko setzte sich nun seitlich so zu ihm, dass sie Adam genau ins Gesicht sehen konnte. „Wynono, siehe mich an und sage mir, dass du nicht einmal daran gedacht hast, ihn bei euch zu behalten, wenn Tom keine Angehörigen ausmachen kann."

Er schaute sie nicht an, sondern schloss die Augen. „Koko, ich habe keine andere Wahl. Ich habe uns allen schon sehr viel damit zugemutet, dass ich Aiyana und Chesmu behalten habe. Ich kann das nicht schon wieder machen. Ich kann doch nicht jedes Jahr ein Kind aufnehmen." Nun drehte er mit einem kleinen Lächeln den Kopf zu ihr. „Ich kann doch nicht wie Hoss, alles was keine Eltern hat, einsammeln.

„So wie ich dich kenne, hast du mit Bridget noch nicht darüber geredet was dich bewegt."

„Hast du mir nicht eben selber gesagt, das ich ihr in dem einem Jahr schon sehr viel zugemutet habe?"

„Nein. Ich habe gesagt, dass sie sich viel um dich und die Kinder kümmern musste, aber sie hat nicht einmal bereut, dass ihr die Kinder aufgenommen habt und dieses Mal hast du den Jungen nicht mitgebracht, sondern sie und ich habe den Eindruck, die zwei kommen sehr gut miteinander aus….Wynono…." Sie hielt ihn am Arm fest und schaute ihn sehr eindringlich an. „….Mach nicht wieder den Fehler und rede nicht mit ihr darüber, was dich beschäftigt. Du hast immer noch Angst, sie zu verlieren, aber wenn du Bridget nicht an deinem Leben teilhaben lässt, dann wirst du sie verlieren. Sie wird nicht einfach zusehen, wie du wieder eine Mauer um dich herum aufbaust."

Koko erschrak, als er seinen Kopf heftig nach hinten an die Wand stieß. Sie fing sich jedoch relativ schnell und verstärkte kurz den Druck auf seinem Arm und stand auf. „Warte bitte. Ich bin gleich wieder bei dir."

Er sah ihr nicht nach, als sie ins Haus ging. Er sah auf die Wiese vor sich, die er nun schon so lange kannte und wie immer hoffte er, dort seine Antworten zu finden.

„Adam…."

Als Koko sich wieder setzte, reichte sie ihm eine Tasse mit Tee. Er roch kurz daran und verzog das Gesicht. „Koko. Was ich jetzt sage, meine ich nicht böse, aber ich kann so langsam keinen Tee mehr sehen. Tee bei uns zu Hause. Tee auf der Ponderosa, Tee bei Giovanna und jetzt fängt auch noch Cholette mit Tee an."

Genervt atmete er aus.

„Trink ihn bitte. Du wirst erst in einigen Wochen zu deinem Berg gehen können und du hast nur drei Möglichkeiten. Auf dem Roundup dich jeden Tag mit einem der Männer zu schlagen, weil er in deinen Augen etwas falsch gemacht hat, mit meinem Vater im Tipi zu rauchen oder meinen Tee zu trinken."

Adam stellte den rechten Fuß auf den Querbalken des Tisches und winkelte so das Bein an. Dann lehnte er sich zurück und sprach nun sehr leise. „Koko, ich weiß, dass ich Hoss versprochen habe, nicht mehr hier draußen zu sitzen und dich in den Arm zu nehmen aber…Koko, ich brauche dich heute…"

Sie nahm seinen Arm und legte diesen über ihre Schulter und lehnte sich an ihn. Sie mussten nicht weiter reden. Sie sah seine Dankbarkeit in seinem Gesicht und in seinen Augen. Mit den Kopf an die Wand gelehnt und geschlossenen Augen nahm er einen Schluck nach dem anderen aus der Teetasse.

An Adams Atmung merkte Koko mit der Zeit, wie er immer ruhiger wurde und sich entspannte. Sie ließ ihn auch weiter in Ruhe, als sie sah, wie Hoss auf die Farm zugelaufen kam. Auch wenn es ihm deutlich anzusehen war, dass er über das, was er sah, nicht erfreut war, sagte er kein Ton, als Koko mit einem bittenden Blick ihren Finger auf ihre Lippen legte. Kopfschüttelnd und sich fragend, was seinen Bruder nun schon wieder so beschäftigte, brachte er den schlafenden Travis ins Haus.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Adam nahm die Zügel seines Pferdes. So wie er es bereits vermutet hatte, hatte sich Gordon den Arm gebrochen und sich eine schwere Gehirnerschütterung zugezogen. Ein Moment der Unaufmerksamkeit des Cowboys hatte gereicht, und der Bulle hatte ihn vom Pferd gezogen und er prallte sehr unsanft gegen einige Felsen. Adam hatte den Mann in die Stadt gebracht und gleich noch einige Lebensmittel bestellt, die er dann morgen abholen würde. Mit dem Handrücken fuhr er sich über die Stirn. Im letzten Jahr hatte er sich über den vielen Regen beschwert und in diesem Jahr wünschte er sich ein wenig davon. Für Anfang April war es bereits sehr warm. Erst wenn die Sonne hinter den Bergen verschwand, wurde es so kühl, dass er sich die Ärmel von seinem Hemd wieder herunter krempeln musste. Er wollte gerade in den Sattel steigen, als er die Luft einzog. Sein Blick fiel auf den Laden von Mr. Norton. Und bevor er eigentlich darüber nachdenken konnte, setzten sich seine Füße von alleine in Bewegung. Es würde sicher noch eine Woche dauern, bis er endlich wieder nach Hause gehen konnte, aber so lange wollte er nicht warten und wer weiß, was dann wieder ist. Koko hatte ihm zwar versprochen, dass sie nach dem Roundup an einem Samstag einmal auf die Kinder aufpassen würde, aber darauf wollte er sich nicht verlassen und wer weiß schon, ob Bridget dann nicht wieder zu müde war. Adam schmunzelte. Die Frau, die nur noch wenige Schritte von ihm entfernt war, sah eindeutig nicht müde aus. Er legte seine Hand an den Hut und sprach sie an.

„Guten Tag, Madam. Ich sehe, Sie haben schwer zu tragen. Darf ich ihnen helfen?"

Ziemlich verwundert sah die junge Frau auf die Bücher in ihrer Hand. „Schwer?"

Adam nickte eifrig mit dem Kopf. „Da kann ich doch nicht einfach zusehen, wie Sie diese tragen müssen."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und verstaute die Bücher in ihrer Satteltasche. „Dann habe ich ja ein Glück, dass ich mein Pferd habe, das diese schwere Last für mich nach Hause tragen kann."

Adam ließ sich von ihrer schnippischen Art nicht einschüchtern. Ganz im Gegenteil, das spornte ihn an, nicht so schnell aufzugeben. „Dann denke ich, ich werde Sie nach Hause begleiten. Es sollen sich ja in letzter Zeit viele komische Gestalten hier herumtreiben."

Sie sah ihn von oben bis unten an. „Zum einem bin ich glücklich verheiratet, Mister und zum zweiten, wer sagt mir denn, das Sie nicht einer von diesen komischen Gestalten sind. So wie Sie aussehen."

Mit einem spitzbübischen Lächeln klopfte er sich etwas von dem Staub aus seinem Hemd. „Zeigt ihnen das nicht, dass ich für mein Geld hart arbeiten muss?"

Sie lehnte sich etwas vor. „Und was machen Sie dann hier? Mein Mann ist nämlich, wie die meisten anderen Rancher, gerade draußen auf den Weiden, um das Vieh zusammen zu suchen."

Sie nahm gerade die Zügel von ihrem Pferd, als Adam sie am Arm festhielt. „ Also, ich würde, wenn ich so eine hübsche Frau zu Hause hätte, diese nicht so lange alleine lassen. Geben Sie zu, ihr Mann war nicht einmal kurz zu Hause, um Sie zu besuchen."

Mit einem bösen Blick sah sie auf seine Hand, die er, als er ihren Blick sah, vorsichtig zurückzog. „Für meinen Mann sind die Tiere sehr wichtig. Dann muss die Familie nun einmal an zweite Stelle rutschen."

Adam lachte leicht laut auf. „ Also sind Sie gar nicht so glücklich verheiratet, wie Sie eben behauptet haben."

„Ach ja…." Sie tippte mit dem Finger gegen seine Brust. „…..Sie erzählen mir doch auch das Blaue von Himmel." Sie nahm seine Hand und hielt sie ihm dann vor das Gesicht. „ Sie sind doch auch verheiratet. Weiß ihre Frau davon, dass Sie einfach verheiratete Frauen auf der Straße ansprechen?"

Wenn Adam es nicht schon vorher gewusst hatte, dann jetzt. Er wollte mit dieser Frau die nächsten Stunden am See verbringen. So viel Feuer, wie sie im Blut hatte, würden das sehr aufregende und schöne Stunden werden. So setzte er das liebevollste Lächeln auf, das er zu bieten hatte und legte die flache Hand auf seine Brust. „Erwischt….aber was sollte ich denn machen? Ich habe Sie aus dem Laden kommen sehen und war von ihrer Schönheit sofort verzaubert und wer weiß, wann ich Sie wiedersehe….." Er zuckte leicht mit den Schultern. „ Ich hatte doch nur diese eine Gelegenheit."

Sie schaute ihn eine Weile an. „Von mir aus können Sie mich ein Stück begleiten, aber glauben Sie nicht, dass Sie mich bis nach Hause bringen dürfen."

Er nahm ihre Hand und ganz sanft hauchte er ihr einen Kuss auf den Handrücken. „Ich danke Ihnen, das Sie mir diese Ehre erweisen."

Dann nahm er seine Zügel richtig in die Hand und mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen, dass sein berühmter Charme ihm einmal wieder geholfen hatte, stieg er in den Sattel. Nun würde es ein Leichtes sein, sie zum See zu bekommen. So wie es aussieht, hatte er trotz der Ehe mit Bridget nichts verlernt. Noch immer reichten nur wenige Sätze - wie schon damals in der Schule - und er erreichte, was er erreichen wollte.

Und Adam erreichte alles. Es war nicht schwer gewesen, sie dann zu überreden, noch mit zum See zu kommen. Erst zierte sie sich noch, weil sie Angst hatte, dass jemand von ihrer Familie es sehen könnte, dass sie mit ihm dort hin ritt, aber Adam versicherte ihr, dass kaum einer diese Stelle kennen würde und sich dorthin verirrte. Sie würden, wenn sie es wollten, stundenlang alleine sein. Ziemlich selbstbewusst nahm er seine Decke von Sport und sah ihr zu, wie sie zum Rand des Sees lief und auf das Wasser blickte. Mit seinem Erfolg zufrieden, breitete er die Decke auf der Wiese aus und stellte sich hinter sie.

„Habe ich zu viel versprochen? Es ist doch ein traumhafter Platz, um sich einmal zu entspannen."

Sie zuckte nicht zusammen, als er seine Arme um sie legte und mit den Händen leicht über ihren Bauch strich. „ Ich frage mich nur, mit wie vielen Frauen Sie bereits hier waren?"

Mit der linken Hand strich er ihr die Haare aus dem Nacken und berührte ihren Hals leicht mit den Lippen." Nur mit einer."

Kurz hatte er das Gefühl, dass sie sich nach seinen Worten von ihm zurückziehen wollte, aber als er mit seinen Lippen weiter zärtlich ihren Hals küsste, lehnte sie sich an ihn heran und neigte den Kopf noch etwas mehr, so dass er mit seinen Küssen weiter über ihren Hals wandern konnte. Adam wusste, er konnte jetzt etwas mutiger sein und so streichelte er zuerst mit seiner Hand langsam ihren Bauch, um sich dann immer weiter hoch zu arbeiten zu ihren Brüsten. Als sie ihn dann noch immer nicht mit einer kräftigen Backpfeife in seine Schranken gewiesen hatte, drehte er sie an ihrer Schulter zu sich. Bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, presste er seine Lippen auf ihre und gab ihr einen der Küsse, von denen seine bisherigen „Opfer" immer gesagt haben, er würde ihnen damit die Sinne rauben. Mit großen Augen schaute sie ihn an. „ Ich weiß nicht, wann mein Mann mich das letzte Mal so geküsst hat."

Adam nahm sie an die Hand und wollte mit ihr zu der Decke laufen, aber sie zog die Hand zurück und blieb stehen. „Ich weiß, was du vor hast…. Aber ich weiß nicht, ob ich das kann. Ich bin noch nie so einfach mit einem Mann mitgegangen, der mich auf der Straße angesprochen hat."

Schnell nahm er ihre Hand wieder und stand so erneut dicht bei ihr. Mit einem einfühlsamen Blick sah er ihr tief in die Augen und küsste sie erneut. Er flüsterte nur, als er sich von ihr löste. „Willst du darauf wirklich verzichten….und auf mehr?"

Auch ihre Stimme war nicht viel lauter. „Was ist, wenn…wenn das Ganze nicht folgenlos bleibt? Mein Mann hat schon Probleme, unser viertes Kind zu akzeptieren."

Adams Augenbrauen gingen in die Höhe und er sah sie erstaunt an. „Du hast schon vier Kinder?"

Mit einem kleinen Lächeln nickte sie mit dem Kopf und Adam zuckte mit den Schultern. „

Dann kann er sich ja mit dem fünften ablenken."

Aufmunternd sah er sie an und strich ihr mit den Fingern durch das Haar. „Ich kann ja aufpassen." Sie konnte das Kichern nicht unterdrücken. „Ich bezweifle, dass du das wirklich kannst, wenn ich mit dir gehe."

Erneut küsste er sie, öffnete dabei ihre Bluse und zog sie aus und dann wehrte sie sich nicht mehr, als seine Küsse immer tiefer zu ihrem Dekolleté und Brüsten wanderten. So dauerte es nicht lange und er lag mit ihr auf der Decke und sie beide gaben sich ihrem Verlangen hin.

Noch etwas außer Atmen sah er ihr danach in die Augen. Er wollte sich noch nicht neben sie legen. Er wollte ihre warme Haut auf seiner spüren. Liebevoll strich er ihr eine Strähne aus der Stirn und berührte zart ihren Mund. „Ich liebe dich, Bridget. Ich wusste von der ersten Minute an, als ich dich an dem Silvesterabend in eurem Haus gesehen habe, dass du die Frau bist, mit der ich mein Leben verbringen möchte."

Sie nahm sein Gesicht in ihre Hände, um ihn ebenso zärtlich zu küssen. „ Ich liebe dich auch und bin so froh, dass ich so viel Geduld mit dir gehabt habe. Ich wäre mit einem anderen Mann nie so glücklich geworden."

Während sie sich küssten, drehte er sich auf den Rücken, so dass sie nun auf ihm lag. Fest umschlang er sie mit den Armen und wollte sie am liebsten nie wieder los lassen. Den plötzlichen Stich in seinem Herzen versuchte er schnell zu verdrängen, sowie auch den Gedanken, was wäre, wenn ihr etwas passieren würde. Wenn sie nicht gemeinsam alt werden würden. In diesem Moment wollte er nicht an so etwas denken. Lebe den Augenblick…..Lebe den Augenblick….

Später als sie angekuschelt neben ihm lag, spürte er, wie sie langsam anfing zu zittern und er schmunzelte. Sicher würde sein Vater schon wieder besorgt im Wohnzimmer rauf und runter laufen, weil Bridget so lange weg war. Denn als er mit ihr zum See geritten ist, hatte er eigentlich nicht geplant, den ganzen Nachmittag hier mit ihr zu verbringen. Doch die gemeinsamen Stunden waren für sie beide einfach zu schön gewesen, als dass sie auf die Vernunft hören wollten, um sie früher zu beenden. Adam erhob sich und holte ihre Sachen. Reichte ihr dann seine Hand und zog sie hoch. "Die Sonne wird bald hinter den Bergen verschwinden, dann wird es noch kälter."

Beim Anziehen ließ er sie nicht aus den Augen und erneut überkam ihn dieser Schmerz. Innerlich hoffte er, dass er vor ihr diese Welt verlassen wird, da er nicht wusste, wie er mit dem Schmerz umgehen sollte, wenn sie eines Tages nicht mehr da wäre.

„Was ist los, Adam? Wo bist du schon wieder mit deinen Gedanken?"

Er erschrak, da er nicht mitbekommen hatte, wie sie nun bei ihm stand und ihn am Arm berührte. Er holte tief Luft und nahm sie in den Arm. „Ich habe nur gedacht, was für ein Glück ich mit dir habe und wie sehr ich dich liebe."

Sie hätte am liebsten mit ihm jetzt noch stundenlang hier am See so stehen können, aber auch Bridget wusste, dass sie nun nach Hause musste, bevor Ben sich vor Sorge auf die Suche machte. „Adam, ich denke wenn du nächste Woche wieder da bist, sollten wir über einiges reden und das erste Thema sollte Bernardo sein und warum du so zurückhalten ihm gegenüber bist. Tom hatte gedacht, gerade du wärst der Richtige, um sich um ihn zu kümmern. Auch du hast Inger durch einen Akt der Gewalt verloren und könntest ihm so helfen, mit den Ereignissen besser fertig zu werden."

„Ja, wir werden reden und sehen, was wir machen, wenn bis nach der Verhandlung keine positiven Nachrichten aus Mexiko kommen."

Er drückte sie noch fester an sich. „Adam….du solltest mich jetzt los lassen. Auf dich warten die Rinder und auf mich die Kinder und sicherlich ein Schwiegervater, der noch mehr graue Haare in den letzten Stunden bekommen hat."

Bevor er sie endgültig losließ, küsste er sie wieder und mit einem Lächeln hob er seine Decke auf und rollte sie zusammen. Für die wenigen Schritte zu den Pferden nahm er sie an die Hand. Er wollte jede Sekunde mit ihr noch auskosten. Denn für ihn war die eine Woche, die sie noch getrennt sein werden, eine unendlich lange Zeit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Adam legte die Hand auf Bernardos Schulter und lief mit ihm vor die Tür. Dort schaute er ihn ernst an. „Bernardo, du musst dir das nicht alles anhören. Du kannst auch draußen warten, bis der Richter mit dir sprechen möchte. Ich würde dich dann holen."

„No….will hören, was passiert mit meine Mutter."

„In Ordnung, aber wenn es zu viel wird, dann sage mir Bescheid. Dann kannst du jeder Zeit den Raum verlassen."

Si. Mach ich."

„Und nun lauf schnell. Die Verhandlung wurde nur kurz unterbrochen. Du kennst den Weg zum Häuschen noch?"

Bernardo nickte und rannte los. Adam lehnte sich an die Wand vom Gerichtsgebäude, um auf ihn zu warten.

„Adam…."

Adam drehte seinen Kopf zu seinem Vater, der ebenfalls für die kurze Pause das Gebäude verlassen hatte. „…ich würde kurz gerne etwas mit dir etwas besprechen."

Adam rieb sich mit zwei Fingern die Augen und stellte sich gerade hin. Er ahnte schon, worum es gehen würde. Er hatte seinen Vater vorhin mit Mr. Doohan sprechen sehen, der wie er, im Schulrat saß. „Pa, ich werde meine Meinung nicht ändern."

„Adam, was soll das schon wieder? Es ist der dritte Lehrer, den du, bevor du ihn überhaupt einmal gesehen hast, ablehnst."

„Ich brauche ihn nicht zu sehen, wenn ich weiß, wie seine Einstellung über gewisse Dinge ist."

Ben legte die Arme an die Seite und sah seinen Sohn grimmig an. „Du erwartest schon wieder, dass jeder deine Meinung über die Indianer teilt, aber das wird so nicht gehen. Du weißt genau, dass es nicht so viele Lehrer gibt, die bereit sind, in den Westen zu gehen und schon gar nicht in so eine kleine Stadt, wie die unsere."

„Ich erwarte von einem Lehrer, dass er mit den ihm anvertrauten Kindern respektvoll umgeht und wenn ich höre, dass dieser Mann es für richtig hält, dass es Skalpprämie für jeden Indianer gibt, der sich auf dem Gebiet von Kalifornien befindet, kann ich nicht für diesen stimmen."

Ben versuchte, sich zurückzuhalten, aber er konnte nicht vermeiden, dass er laut durchatmete. „ Ich habe den Eindruck, wenn es nach dir geht, wird kein Lehrer gut genug sein, deine Kinder zu unterrichten."

„Pa…" Adam legte den Arm um die Schulter seines Vaters. „…. Du regst dich schon wieder auf, ohne darüber nachzudenken, was passieren wird, wenn wir den erstbesten Lehrer nehmen. Es geht hier jetzt nicht nur um Aiyana, sondern in einigen Jahren auch um Chesmu und Travis und wer sagt uns denn, dass wenn wir einen Lehrer einstellen, der die Indianer ablehnt, er nicht auch Kinder aus anderen Ländern ablehnt? Wir haben doch noch Zeit, jemanden zu finden. Bridget macht auf jeden Fall bis zum Sommer weiter und bis dahin wird sich schon etwas ergeben."

Ben entzog sich der Umarmung seines Sohnes. „Und wenn wir keinen finden? Was ist dann? Ihr könnt auf keinen Fall nach dem Sommer so weiter machen."

Adam legte die Arme übereinander, fasste sich kurz mit zwei Fingern in die Augen und versuchte, sich zusammenzureißen. „Wenn es keine andere Lösung gibt, werden wir so weiter machen. Es ist ja eine Sache, die Bridget und mich betrifft."

„ Nein mein Sohn, ist es nicht. Denn wer passt hauptsächlich auf eure Kinder auf?"

Es war sehr gut, dass in diesen Moment Bernardo zurückkam und zu den beiden Männern hoch sah. Adam berührte ihn an der Schulter. „Alles in Ordnung?"

„Si Señor."

„Gut, dann können wir ja wieder hinein gehen."

Er sah nochmals zu seinem Vater, dessen Laune sich nicht besonders verbessert hatte. „Ich komme heute Abend zu euch hoch, Pa und dann sprechen wir in Ruhe darüber."

Ben räusperte sich und holte tief Luft. „So wie ich dich kenne, wirst du deine Meinung bis dahin nicht geändert haben."

Adam antwortete nicht, sondern lief mit dem Jungen zurück in den Gerichtsaal. An der Tür blieb er dann stehen, als ihm das angespannte Gesicht von Tom auffiel. „ Bernardo, gehst du bitte mit Ben mit. Ich muss mich kurz mit Tom unterhalten."

Der Junge nickte und lief mit Adams Vater zu seinem Platz.

„Stimmt etwas nicht, Tom?"

Sein Freund knurrte nur leise etwas vor sich hin.

„Ich gehe davon aus, dass das ja heißt. Und was stört dich?"

Tom blieb unbeweglich stehen, nur seine Augen wanderten zu Adam. „Buddy, wenn ich dir das sage, wirst du nur wieder mit den Augen rollen."

Adam legte seine Hand auf die Brust und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich? Ich nehme dich doch immer ernst."

Tom zog die Luft ein und atmete laut aus. „ Klar sicher…nein ich…ich bin heute früh schon mit einem schlechten Gefühl im Bauch aufgewacht und es wird schlimmer und nicht besser."

Toms Blick war nur auf die zwei Männer gerichtet, die am Tisch vor dem Richterpult saßen. Adam rollte nicht mit den Augen. Dazu kannte er Tom nun schon zu gut und zu lange und meistens hatte ihn sein Bauchgefühl nicht getäuscht. „Tom, soll ich hier bei dir bleiben und mit aufpassen?"

Tom nickte kaum merklich mit dem Kopf. So lehnte sich Adam auf der anderen Seite von der Tür an die Wand und verfolgte den zweiten Teil der Verhandlung von dort aus.

Keine Stunde später wurde das Urteil gefällt, dass die beiden Männer am folgenden Tage am Galgen enden sollten. Sie hatten nicht nur hier Bernardos Mutter getötet, sondern auch in einer anderen Stadt einen Ladenbesitzer bei einem Überfall erschossen. Sheriff Rusthon kam mit den beiden Verurteilten nach hinten gelaufen und Tom und er führten die zwei dann aus dem Gebäude raus. Adam folgte ihnen einige Schritte dahinter. Was dann passierte, ging so schnell, dass es später zwanzig verschiedene Versionen davon gab, wie das Ganze wirklich abgelaufen sein soll. Adam weiß nur noch, dass ein Mann auf einem Pferd im vollen Galopp auf die kleine Gruppe zu preschte. Die zwei Verurteilten hatten, so wie es aussah, damit gerechnet und rannten im selben Moment einige Schritte vor. Tom und Rusthon verloren leicht das Gleichgewicht und stolperten nach hinten. Der Mann auf dem Pferd warf den zwei Gefangenen Waffen zu, die sie sofort auf die Menge richteten, die mit großen Augen das Geschehene verfolgten. Auch Adam hatte seinen Revolver gezogen und ein wilder Schusswechsel entstand. Innerhalb kürzester Zeit lag der Mann auf dem Pferden tödlich getroffen am Boden. Die zwei Verurteilten nutzten das Durcheinander und flüchteten die Straße hinunter. Adam wollte schon hinterher rennen, als er sah, wie sein Freund wie erstarrt einige Meter neben ihm stand und auf den Boden blickte. „Tom komm schon…."

Adam war dem Blick seines Freundes gefolgt und auch ihm blieb die Luft weg. Nicht nur der Mann vom Pferd lag auf der staubigen Straße, sondern auch Sheriff Rushton. Schnell steckte Adam seinen Revolver zurück in das Holster und kniete sich neben dem Sheriff hin. Mit hängendem Kopf atmete Adam laut aus. Dann schaute er nach oben zu seinem Freund, der noch immer den Revolver in der Hand hatte, aber bei dem jegliche Spannung aus dem Körper verschwunden war. Der Blick war immer noch starr auf den Sheriff gerichtet. Langsam erhob sich Adam und stellte sich schräg vor seinen Freund. „Tom, sie sind noch nicht weit. Wir müssen ihnen hinterher."

Sein Freund rührte sich immer noch nicht. So packte Adam ihn am Arm und drückte fest zu. „Tom….du hast eine Pflicht zu erfüllen. Komm schon."

Ziemlich langsam wanderten die Augen von Tom zu Adam. Adam zog ihn dann am Arm und rannte los in die Richtung, in die die Zwei entkommen waren. Sie wollten schon an der kleinen Straße vorbei laufen, als sie hörten, wie sich zwei Männer stritten. „Luke, warum musstest du noch auf den Sheriff schießen? Es war abgemacht, dass Norton für Ablenkung sorgt und wir dann zu den Pferden rennen können."

„Weil ich sehen wollte, wie er ins Gras beißt. Ich konnte sein blödes Grinsen nicht mehr ertragen."

„Ja, und was hat uns das wieder gebracht? Die Pferde stehen woanders und die halbe Stadt ist hinter uns her. Du bist so ein Idiot. Ich soll hängen, weil du ständig jemanden erschießt."

Adam und Tom blickten sich kurz an und jeder lief in geduckter Haltung in die Straße hinein. „Werft die Waffen weg und nehmt die Hände hoch."

Erschrocken fuhren die Männer herum und sahen auf Tom und Adam, die mit gezogenen Revolvern keine drei Meter von ihnen weg standen. Der eine von ihnen war gerade im Begriff seine Waffe auf den Boden zu werfen, als der Mann namens Luke das Feuer eröffnete. Tom und Adam sprangen zur Seite und schossen zurück. In dem Moment, als Luke zusammenbrach, rannte der andere Mann los. Den kurzen Moment, den Tom und Adam brauchten, um sicher zu gehen, dass von Luke keine Gefahr mehr ausging, reichte aus, dass der andere sich so verstecken konnte, dass sie seine Spur nicht wieder aufnehmen konnten. So liefen sie erst einmal zurück zu dem toten Luke. „Tom, er wurde nicht von einer unserer Kugeln getroffen. Er wurde von hinten erschossen. Das muss sein Freund gewesen sein."

Tom schloss die Augen und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an die Wand. „Tom, wir müssen zurück zu den anderen, um dann mit mehr Leuten die Stadt abzusuchen, bevor der Kerl sich ein Pferd schnappen kann und verschwindet."

Tom öffnete nicht die Augen. „Adam, sie haben Henry erschossen…..was soll ich jetzt machen?"

„Was du jetzt machen sollst? Na ,deinen Job, was sonst?"

Tom öffnete die Augen. „ Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das kann?"

Adam stellte sich vor seinen Freund. Seine Stimme war nicht unfreundlich, aber sehr bestimmt. „Natürlich kannst du das….schließlich bist du nun der Sheriff."

Toms Augen wurden groß und er sah auf den Stern an seiner Brust. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf. „Nein, ich bin nur der Hilfssheriff."

Adam packte seinen Freund am Kragen und zog ihn dicht zu sich heran." Du hast den Job damals angenommen, weil du gesagt hast, dass ist das, was du machen willst und Henry hätte dich nicht ausgesucht, wenn er nicht gewusst hätte, dass du das Zeug dazu hast, ihn jederzeit vertreten zu können. Henry ist tot….." Er ließ seinen Freund wieder los und redete nun etwas leiser mit ihm. „…Tom, die Stadt braucht gerade jetzt einen Sheriff, der weiß, was er macht und der stark genug ist, mit der Situation umzugehen. Ich möchte, dass wir jetzt wieder zurückgehen und du ihnen zeigst, dass du Herr der Lage bist." Er tippte seinem Freund auf den Stern." Du bist jetzt der Sheriff hier und wenn du das den Leuten da draußen nicht zeigst, dann kannst du gleich den Stern abnehmen. Dann werden sie dich auch nicht mehr als Hilfssheriff ernst nehmen."

Mit beiden Fäusten schlug Tom hinter sich an die Wand. Dann griff er zu dem Stern, nahm ihn ab und reichte ihn Adam. „Buddy, ich brauche aber, bis wir den Kerl haben, einen Hilfssheriff"

Tom wartete nicht darauf, ob Adam ihn sich ansteckte oder nicht. Er lief los, um zu dem Gerichtsgebäude zurück zu gehen.

Henry lag, wie auch der andere Mann, mit einer Decke bedeckt noch am Boden. Bevor Tom zu den umstehenden Leuten sprach, kniete er sich hin. Hob die Decke an und nahm seinem Chef und Freund den Stern ab. Leicht schlug er seinem alten Sheriff mit der Faust auf die Brust. Er sprach so leise, dass keiner der umstehenden Leute ihn verstehen konnte. „Henry, ich werde ihn bekommen, das verspreche ich dir. Ich werde ihn bekommen."

Dann erhob er sich wieder und schaute in die Runde. Dabei steckte er sich den Stern an." Einer von den Kerlen konnte uns noch entkommen, aber er muss noch hier in der Stadt sein. Ich brauche einige Freiwillige, die uns beim Suchen helfen."

Tom hatte nur kurz zu Adam geblickt und gesehen, dass auch er sich den Stern angesteckt hatte. Es meldeten sich mehrere Männer und Tom erklärte jeder Gruppe, wer wo zu suchen hatte.

Vic stand mit dem Rücken an einer Häuserwand. Sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals. Warum lief alles nur schief, seit sie diese Stadt betreten hatten. Er wollte doch Luke nicht treffen, aber irgendwie stand dieser mit einen Mal in der Schusslinie. Nun war klar, wenn sie ihn bekommen würden, dass sie ihn auf jeden Fall hängen werden. Er schaute sich um und fragte sich, warum nirgends ein Pferd stand, das er sich nehmen konnte. Die einzigen Gäule, die er gesehen hatte, standen auf der Hauptstraße und dort hin brauchte er nicht zu gehen. Dort würden sie ihn gleich erschießen. Dann fiel sein Blick auf einen Buggy und er fragte sich, warum er nicht diesen nehmen sollte. Alle rechneten sicher damit, dass er mit einem Pferd fliehen würde. Mit einem Buggy würde er sicher nicht auffallen. So schaute Vic nochmal nach links und rechts und rannte dann über die Straße. Kurz vor dem Buggy hörte er dann, wie mehrere Männer brüllten und er wusste, man hatte ihn entdeckt. Hektisch sah er sich um. In seiner Panik lief er zu der offenstehenden Tür.

„Bernardo nimm deinen Hut und komm."

Bridget nahm ihre Tasche und schob noch eine Schublade am Tisch zu. Ben hatte ihr kurz zuvor Bernardo gebracht und mit wenigen Worten erklärt, was vor dem Gerichtsgebäude passiert war. Er hatte sie gebeten, den Jungen nach Hause zu bringen, so dass er Tom bei der Suche nach dem entflohenen Gefangenen helfen kann. Sie hatte gerade die Hand auf Bernardos Rücken gelegt, um mit ihm den Klassenraum zu verlassen, als ein Mann hektisch in den Raum stürzte. Sofort richtete er die Waffe auf Bridget und Bernardo und blickte sich um. „Ist noch jemand hier?"

Bridget drückte Bernardo dichter an sich heran und schüttelte den Kopf. „Gut….Gut…."

Vic überlegte, was er jetzt machen sollte und ärgerte sich, warum er so dumm gewesen ist, in die Schule zu rennen. Hier würde er doch nicht so einfach wieder heraus kommen. Schon hörte er mehrere Stimmen vor dem Gebäude.

Es dauerte nicht lange und ein Mann kam zu Tom und Adam gerannt und erzählte ihnen, dass sich der Gesuchte in der Schule versteckt hatte. Adam zögerte keine Sekunde und rannte mit zusammengepressten Zähnen zu dem Gebäude. Auf dem ganzen Weg versuchte er, sich damit zu beruhigen, dass Bridget sicher schon auf dem Weg nach Hause war. Sein Gesicht versteinerte sich, als er hörte, wer sich noch im Klassenraum befand. Ben fasste Adam am Arm, als er sah, wie sich der ganze Körper von Adam verspannte. „ Adam, versuche ruhig zu bleiben und mach nichts Unüberlegtes."

Adam zog den Arm weg und in seinen Augen war nur Wut zu sehen. Geduckt lief er zu einem der Fenster und schaute hinein. Tom kam an seine Seite und zog fragend die Augenbrauen hoch. Ganz leise flüsterte Adam ihm zu, dass Bridget und Bernardo mit im Raum waren. Tom nickte und lief vor das Schulgebäude. „ Vic, du hast keine Chance. Das Haus ist umstellt. Komm raus oder wir kommen rein."

Es dauerte etwas, bis Tom eine Antwort erhielt. „ Verschwindet oder ich werde den Jungen und die Frau erschießen."

Tom sah zu Adam, der neben der Tür mit der Waffe in der Hand hockte. Es war nicht zu sehen, was seinem Freund gerade durch den Kopf ging. Nur, dass seine Wangenknochen zuckten, konnte Tom erkennen. „ Wenn du sie erschießt, bis du auch nicht weiter. Wir kommen auf jeden Fall rein."

Ben, der etwas weiter von Tom entfernt stand, öffnete entsetzt den Mund. Erneut verging einige Zeit, bis Vic antwortete. „ Ich meine das ernst, ich werde die zwei erschießen."

„Und ich meine es ernst, dass wir reinkommen werden. Ich gebe dir noch zwei Minuten, nicht länger."

Draußen zuckten alle zusammen, als sie hörten, wie in der Schule zwei Schüssen fielen und dann an der Seite von dem Gebäude das Glas einer Fensterscheibe splitterte. Adam und Tom blickten sich schnell an und rannten los. Auf der Höhe eines Fensters blieb Adam kurz stehen und sah in das Innere. Am Boden lagen Bridget und Bernardo und neben ihnen konnte er einen deutlichen Blutfleck erkennen. Adam spürte den Schmerz nicht, als er seine Zähne zusammenpresste. Mit wenigen Schritten hatte er Tom eingeholt. Vor ihnen lief Vic und schaute sich immer wieder um. Er war jedoch sehr langsam. So wie es aussah, musste er sich bei dem Sprung aus dem Fenster verletzt haben. So hatten die beiden Männer ihn schnell eingeholt und stießen ihn zu Boden. Jeder von ihnen packte sich Vic und hielt ihm die Waffe an den Kopf. „Tom, lass ihn los…..er gehört mir. Er hat Bridget und Bernardo erschossen."

Tom versuchte seinen Freund wegzustoßen. „ Nein Adam, er gehört mir. Er hat Henry erschossen."

Mit einer unglaublichen Wut sahen sich Tom und Adam an, während Vics Augen ängstlich von dem einen zum anderen wanderten.


	77. Chapter 77

Vic stürzte in den Raum und wusste sofort, dass es ein Fehler gewesen ist. Nicht nur, dass es sicher hier in der Schule keinen zweiten Ausgang gab, nein, es war auch noch ein Kind und eine Frau im Klassenraum. „ Ist sonst noch jemand hier?"

Die Frau schüttelte den Kopf und zog den Jungen dichter an sich heran. „Gut…Gut…."

Wieder fluchte Vic leise vor sich hin. Er erkannte sofort, dass es sich bei dem Kind um den Jungen der Frau handelte, die von Luke umgebracht wurde. Was sollte er nun machen? Raus konnte er nicht. Dort würde die halbe Stadt schon auf ihn warten. Zwar hatte er keine Ahnung, wie beliebt der Sheriff gewesen war, aber es gab sicher genug Leute, die ihn gerne am nächsten Baum hängen sehen würden.

Seine Augen wanderten wieder zu dem Jungen und der Frau. Beide beobachteten ihn genau. Sie schienen keine Angst davor zu haben, dass er seine Waffe auf sie gerichtet hatte. Er könnte sie ja eventuell als Geisel nehmen und so versuchen, das Gebäude zu verlassen, dann jedoch schloss er für einen kurzen Augenblick die Augen. Nein, das könnte er nicht. Luke war der erste gewesen, den er in seinem Leben erschossen hatte. Sein Kopf zuckte herum, als er die Stimmen von draußen hörte. An seiner Hose wischte er den Schweiß seiner linken Hand ab.

Dann hörte er den Hilfssheriff rufen. „ Vic, du hast keine Chance. Das Haus ist umstellt. Komm raus oder wir kommen rein."

Sofort beschleunigte sich seine Atmung. „Verdammt…."

Seine Augen wanderten wieder durch den Raum, aber noch immer ist ihm keine Lösung eingefallen. Er wusste nur, dass er nicht gehängt werden wollte für etwas, das er nicht getan hatte. Ja, er war bei allen Überfällen dabei gewesen und ja, er hatte seinen Spaß mit der Mutter des Jungen gehabt, aber vor Luke hatte er doch noch nie jemanden umgebracht. Nun waren nicht nur seine Hände nass, sondern er spürte, wie der Schweiß nun auch auf seiner Stirn stand. Zeit….er brauchte Zeit….. . „ Verschwindet oder ich werde den Jungen und die Frau erschießen."

Vic versuchte, die Zwei böse anzusehen, aber er war sich sicher, dass er damit nur mäßigen Erfolg hatte. Erneut ertönte die Stimme des Hilfssheriffs. „ Wenn du sie erschießt, bis du auch nicht weiter. Wir kommen auf jeden Fall rein."

Laut atmete Vic aus, da er ahnte, dass der Sheriff nicht bluffte. Die ganze Zeit, als sie im Gefängnis saßen, hatte er schon gemerkt, dass er es mit jemandem zu tun hatte, der seinen Job sehr ernst nahm. Er war nicht so hohlköpfig wie die meisten Hilfssheriffs, die er bisher kennen gelernt hatte. Dort draußen stand ein Mann, der genau wusste, was er tat und er das, was er sagte, auch in die Tat umsetzten würde. . „ Ich meine das ernst, ich werde die Zwei erschießen."

„Und ich meine es ernst damit, dass wir reinkommen werden. Ich gebe dir noch zwei Minuten, nicht länger."

Vic sah zur Tür und ließ die Schultern sinken. Im selben Augenblick bekam er einen Stoß in den Rücken und stolperte nach vorn. Seine Hände waren so feucht, dass ihm dabei seine Waffe aus der Hand fiel. Als er sich wieder umdrehte, stand der Junge mit einem sehr finsteren Blick an der Stelle, an der er gerade noch gestanden hatte und die Frau befand sich keine zwei Meter vor ihm und richtete seine Waffe auf ihn. Wild atmete Vic aus, dann wollte er nach dem Jungen greifen, um ihn zum Schutz vor sich zu stellen. Er hatte seine Hand bereits an dessen Kragen, da fiel der Schuss und traf ihn in den Oberschenkel. Der Junge wurde von Vic zu Boden gerissen und blieb liegen. Entsetzt sah Vic dann nach unten auf die Wunde und legte seine Hand darauf. Dann hob er den Kopf und wollte sich auf die Frau stürzen. Erneut hörte er einen Knall und spürte ein Ziehen im Arm. Gebannt sah er zu, wie das Blut auf den Boden tropfte, dann wurde ihm bewusst, dass er verloren hatte. Seine Augen richteten sich wieder auf die Frau. Ihre Hände zitterten so sehr, dass der nächste Schuss sicher kein gezielter sein würde. Ihm blieb nur noch eine Möglichkeit. Er griff nach dem Holzeimer für den Ofen neben sich und warf damit die nächste Fensterscheibe ein. Mit wenigen Schritten war er dort und sprang hinaus. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er nur noch, wie die Frau sich schützend über den Jungen legte.

Bernardo hob leicht den Kopf. Er sah, wie Adam zum Fenster herein sah und dann weiter rannte. Dann schaute er zu Bridget, die den Finger auf den Mund legte und ihm signalisierte, er sollte noch liegen bleiben, aber Bernardo wollte sehen, ob sie den Mann bekommen, der seine Mutter getötet hatte. Er sprang auf und rannte zu dem zerbrochenen Fenster. „Bernardo, bleib hier."

Bridget hatte sich ebenfalls erhoben und wollte zu dem Jungen. In dem Moment kam Ben mit einigen anderen Männern in den Klassenraum gerannt. „Bridget…."

Ben nahm seine Schwiegertochter in den Arm, um sie dann aber sofort wieder loszulassen und sie von oben bis unten anzusehen. „Geht es dir gut? Bist du verletzt?"

Bridget schüttelte den Kopf. „Uns geht es gut."

Sie schaute zu Bernardo, der noch am Fenster stand und sie kurz ansah. Dann richtete er den Blick wieder nach draußen und seine Augen wurden riesengroß. „NO….."

Mit einem Satz war er aus dem Fenster gesprungen und rannte los. Leicht außer Atem stand er nun hinter Tom und Adam, die beide ihre Waffe auf den Kopf des Mannes gerichtet hatten, der vor ihnen auf dem Boden kniete.

„Señores…..no….." Adam und Tom blickten gleichzeitig zu Bernardo, der sie mit offenem Mund und großen Augen ansah. „Ich alleine sein….brauche amigos und familia…bitte nicht…."

Die Augen von Vic wanderten immer noch ängstlich zwischen den beiden Männern hin und her und er betete nur darum, dass sie auf den Jungen hören würden. Denn ihre Augen sprachen im Moment nur eine Sprache. Wut und Rache.

Adams Blick ging an Bernardo vorbei und er sah, wie sein Vater mit Bridget um die Ecke des Schulhauses gelaufen kam. Ganz langsam ließ er Vic los und ohne die Augen von Bridget abzuwenden, steckte er die Waffe weg und lief zu ihr.

Tom hatte seine Waffe immer noch auf den Kopf von Vic gerichtet. Dann sah er, wie dieser mit den Augen zwinkerte, weil er geblendet wurde. Tom schaute kurz nach oben. Die Sonne war hinter den Wolken hervorgekommen. Dann sah Tom an sich herab. Vic wurde von seinem Stern geblendet, weil die Sonne direkt auf seinen Körper schien. Kurz schaute er wieder zu Bernardo, der ihn immer noch bittend ansah, um dann jedoch Vic auf die Beine zu ziehen. „Los, lauf los und wie damals schon in der Gasse, würdest du mir einen großen Gefallen erweisen, wenn du versuchst, zu fliehen."

Ängstlich hob Vic die Hände hoch. „Niemals…."

Tom stieß ihn unsanft gegen den Rücken. Als er an Bernardo vorbeilief, legte er kurz seine Hand auf dessen Schulter.

Mit schnellen Schritten lief Bridget Adam entgegen und fiel ihm dann in die Arme. Aber auch wie Ben, ließ Adam sie schnell wieder los und schaute sie besorgt an. „ Hat er dir etwas getan?"

„ Mir geht es gut. Bernardo und ich sind nicht verletzt worden."

Er nahm sie in den Arm und drückte sie fest an sich. „Bridget….wir werden von ihr fort gehen. Irgendwohin, wo es friedlicher ist."

Sie stieß ihn heftiger als beabsichtigt von sich weg. „Nein…..wir bleiben hier."

Dann sprach sie sehr sanft und leise mit ihm, als sie wieder diese Angst in seinen Augen sah, wie damals vor der Kirche, als er den Freund von Buck erschossen hatte. „Adam….du sagst immer, man kann seinem Schicksal nicht entkommen, auch wenn man versucht, davor wegzurennen. Das, was heute passiert ist, kann überall passieren." Sie legte ihre Hand auf seine Wange. „Hier ist deine Heimat…unsere Heimat. Ich will nicht woanders leben."

Bevor er sie wieder in den Arm nahm, blickten sie sich lange in die Augen. Dann schloss er die Augen, holte tief Luft und dankte dem Großen Geist dafür, dass er Bernardo rechtzeitig zu ihnen geschickt hatte.

„Deputy…" Tom blieb kurz neben Bridget und Adam stehen. „….du hast eine Pflicht zu erfüllen. Der Gefangene muss in die Zelle und Dr. Martin sollte sich um seine Wunden kümmern."

Adam ließ Bridget los, aber hatte weiter einen Arm um sie gelegt. Mit einem leichten Lächeln sah er auf seinen Stern. Dann schlug Tom ihm freundschaftlich gegen die Schulter. „ Nur so lange, bis wir diesen Kerl morgen am Galgen haben. Danach kannst du ihn wieder ablegen."

„In Ordnung, Tom."

Er wollte gerade Bridget loslassen, als sein Freund mit dem Kopf schüttelte. „Du kannst….." Er schmunzelte etwas." …..die Zeugin gleich mitnehmen. Wir brauchen ja von ihr und Bernardo noch die Aussage."

Adam ließ den Arm um Bridget gelegt und mit der anderen Hand berührte er Bernardo, der neben ihm stand, an der Schulter. „Danke, Tom."

Tom nickte nur und stieß Vic wieder den Revolver in den Rücken, damit dieser weiterlief. Mit Bernardo an der Hand und Bridget im Arm folgte er seinem Freund.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Adam stand am Fenster im Büro des Sheriffs und sein Blick war in die Ferne gerichtet. Mit einem Schaudern hörte er zu, wie Bernardo und Bridget erzählten, was in der Schule passiert ist. Leicht zuckte er zusammen, als Ben seinen Arm berührte. „Adam…es ist alles gutgegangen. Mach dir nicht wieder so viele Gedanken."

Leicht nickte Adam mit dem Kopf und versuchte, sich mit den Worten von Amarok und den Gesetzen der Visionsreisen zu beruhigen…das was passiert, ist das Einzige was passieren konnte….alles beginnt im richtigen Moment…..keiner tritt rein zufällig in dein Leben….was zu Ende ist, ist zu Ende…

„Pa…es war nun bereits das zweite Mal, dass mir so deutlich gezeigt wurde, wie schnell ich sie verlieren könnte."

Ben stellte sich neben ihn und schaute wie er aus dem Fenster. „Dann behalte das auch immer in Erinnerung, wenn du dich das nächste Mal mit ihr wegen einer Kleinigkeit streitest."

Adam legte den Kopf schief und grinste. „Wir streiten uns nicht, Pa…." Ben schielte nur zu ihm rüber. „….wir diskutieren und ich habe dann recht."

Lachend blickte Ben wieder aus dem Fenster. „Wenn du das wirklich glaubst….Adam, du kannst sie nicht vor allem und jedem beschützen. Das würde sie auch nicht mit sich machen lassen. Dafür hast du dir die falsche Frau ausgesucht. Bridget ist sehr selbstbewusst und stark und wird sich, denke ich, nie vorschreiben lassen, wie sie zu leben hat. Versuche, dich von deinen Ängsten zu befreien, weil, sonst fängst du an, sie einzuengen und dann wirst du sie verlieren, aber anders als du denkst."

Adam atmete laut aus und mit verschränkten Armen drehte er sich um und sah zu Tom und den anderen, die am Schreibtisch saßen. Der Sheriff schob die Papiere zusammen und stand auf. „ Dann werde ich das mal zum Richter rüber bringen. Aber ich denke nicht, dass sich etwas daran ändern wird, dass Vic morgen früh an den Galgen kommt. Bevor ich zurückkomme, werde ich kurz am Saloon Halt machen, um zu sehen, wie die Stimmung ist."

Ben blickte Adams Freund fragend an. „Rechnest du mit Ärger?"

Tom zuckte mit den Schultern. „ Henry war sehr beliebt und bis jetzt verhalten sich noch alle sehr still und ich hoffe, dass es auch so bleibt."

„Soll ich auch noch bleiben?"

„Nein danke, Mr. Cartwright. Im Moment reicht es, wenn Adam bis morgen hier bleibt."

Er wandte sich Bridget zu. „ Bridget…ich weiß..du würdest sicher gerne…"

Bridget schob den Stuhl zurück und erhob sich. „ Tom, es ist in Ordnung. Bevor ich nach Hause fahre, werde ich noch kurz bei Sybil halten. Sie macht sich bestimmt auch schon Sorgen. Vielleicht kann ich sie ja überreden, mit den Kindern heute Nacht zu uns zu kommen, wobei ich mir denke, dass Jörn sicherlich bei Joe übernachten möchte."

Sie schaute zu Ben, der ihr freundlich zunickte.

„ Das wird sie sicher gerne mache. Ich werde auch noch kurz bei ihr vorbeischauen."

Er drückte ihre Hand nochmals und verließ dann das Büro.

„ Ich werde mit euch zusammen nach Hause reiten….." Ben sah von seinem Sohn zu Bridget. „…. Ich warte draußen auf euch, Bridget."

Auch er nahm seinen Hut und verließ das Büro.

„In Boston wäre dein Leben nicht so nervenaufreibend."

Bridget lächelte ihren Mann an. „In Boston wären wir beide aber nicht glücklich."

Mit einem liebevollen Blick gab er ihr einen Kuss.

„Pass auf dich auf."

„Adam, das sollte ich lieber zu dir sagen." Sie tippte gegen den Stern. „ Ich hoffe nicht, dass du Gefallen an dem Job findest."

Sofort winkte er ab. „ Nein, auf keinen Fall." Dann blickte er zu Bernardo. „ Ich danke dir, Bernardo…"

Mehr brauchte er nicht zu sagen, da der Junge wusste, was Adam damit meinte. Dann legte Adam seine Hand auf die Schulter des Jungen. „ Ich denke, in den nächsten Tagen werden wir uns darüber unterhalten, wie es mit dir weitergehen sollte."

Bernardo schaute von Adam zu Bridget und nahm dann ihre Hand. „Sí, Señor."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

„Hier hat jemand gehört, dass es Frühstück gibt."

Adam kam mit Emilie in das Esszimmer und setzte sie in ihren Stuhl. Sofort streckte sie die Hände nach der Milchkanne aus. Chesmu zog die Kanne weg und grinste sie an. „EyékhiyA asáŋpi."

„Chesmu…"

Aiyana nahm ihrem Bruder die Kanne weg. „Sie kann doch noch nicht sprechen. Wie soll sie da Milch sagen können."

„Genauso es aussehen."

Bernardo zog nun Aiyana die Kanne aus der Hand und legte seinen Arm um Emilie, während er ihr einschenkte. „ Está es leche."

Bridget schüttelte den Kopf und sah zu Adam, der sich den Kaffee nahm. „Vielleicht sollten wir uns wirklich auf eine Sprache einigen. Wenigstens am Tisch. Sonst entwickelt Emillie eine sehr eigenartige Sprache, die kein anderer Mensch verstehen kann."

„Und welche sollten wir nehmen?"

Bridget schaute zu den Kindern, die sie alle mit großen Augen anblickten." Die, die jeder von uns verstehen kann."

Sofort zog Chesmu eine Schnute. „ Chesmu, das gilt nur für die Essenszeiten. Danach könnt ihr reden, wie ihr wollt, aber ich denke, das ist ein guter Kompromiss für uns alle."

Sie schaute jeden einzelnen an. Noch immer mit einer kleinen Flappe setzte Chesmu das Essen fort.

„Señor…."Bernardo knetete nervös an seinen Fingern, als er Adam ansah. „…ich würde gerne gehen mit anderen Kindern zur Schule, um zu lernen, besser sprechen und schreiben."

Adam stellte die Tasse ab und legte seine übereinandergelegten Hände vor den Mund. Er wollte eigentlich am Abend mit Bernardo darüber reden, wie es mit ihm weitergeht. Noch immer war keine positive Nachricht aus Mexiko gekommen und Adam glaubte auch nicht mehr daran, dass die kommen würde. Was dazu führte, dass Adam keine Ahnung hatte, was er nun mit Bernardo machen sollte. Seine Augen wanderten zu Bridget, die ihm lächelnd zunickte. So nahm er die die Hände herunter und atmete tief durch.

„ Deine Lehrerin hat nichts dagegen, aber heute abend werden wir dann reden, wo du in Zukunft wohnen wirst, also kann es auch sein, dass du dann in eine andere Schule gehen musst."

Bernardo öffnete kurz den Mund, aber senkte dann schnell den Kopf und schaute auf seinen Teller. Auch Aiyana schaute Adam mit großen Augen an und wollte etwas sagen, aber dann sah sie, wie Bridget kaum merklich mit dem Kopf schüttelte und sie dabei anblickte. So beendeten sie ziemlich still das Frühstück.

„ Aiyana…Bernardo. Ihr könnt schon mal eure Sache nehmen und raus gehen und für Bernardo noch ein Pferd satteln. Ich komme dann gleich nach….."

Die Kinder standen auf und Bridget reichte Chesmu ein Tuch. „….und du gehst dir bitte die Hände und das Gesicht waschen, damit du sauber bist, wenn dich dein Vater gleich zu Granny bringt."

Weiterhin leicht beleidigt, rannte Chesmu aus dem Zimmer. Adam lehnte sich im Stuhl zurück und legte die Arme übereinander. „ Und wo soll Emilie hin, damit du mir ungestört die Meinung sagen kannst? Obwohl ich nicht weiß, was ich falsch gemacht habe."

Ihre Augen funkelten ihn böse an. „ Du sagst immer, dein Vater ist unsensibel, aber du bist kein Stück besser."

Adam lehnte sich vor. „Wie bitte?"

„ Wie kannst du Bernardo sagen, dass er woanders wohnen wird und dann auch noch in einer völlig anderen Stadt."

„Ich habe gesagt, dass ich heute abend mit ihm reden werde."

„Adam…." Sie warf ihre Serviette auf den Teller. „…du willst ihn doch nicht zu anderen Leuten geben?"

Da er sie nur ansah und sie sehen konnte, wie er die Zähne zusammenpresste, wurde ihre Stimme einen Tick lauter. „ Kannst du mir bitte antworten….Ich muss gleich los zur Schule und ich will das jetzt geklärt haben. Also würde ich mich freuen, wenn wir dieses Gespräch einmal nicht in die Länge ziehen."

Als er immer noch nicht bereit war, ihr eine Antwort zu geben, stand sie auf und schob den Stuhl mit ziemlicher Wucht an den Tisch und wollte das Zimmer verlassen, aber als sie an ihm vorbeilief, hielt er sie am Arm fest. „ Entschuldige bitte…"

Er lehnte sich wieder zurück, aber noch immer hielt er sie fest. „….ich kann doch nicht sagen, wir behalten ihn. Wir haben doch schon Chesmu und Aiyana aufgenommen und wenn…." Er sah zu Emillie. „ …sie nicht unser einziges Kind bleibt….."

Auch Bridget versuchte, wieder ruhiger zu werden, bevor sie ihm antwortete. „ Adam, ich kann ihn nicht woanders hin geben und schon gar nicht in ein Heim und….." Kurz schloss sie die Augen, um sich so Mut zu machen vor den nächsten Worten. „…auch kein anderes Kind, das ohne Eltern bei uns vor der Tür steht."

Ziemlich verwirrt schaute Adam sie an. „Was für andere Kinder?"

Er hatte dies mit sehr leiser Stimme gefragt. Bridget jedoch fuhr mit kräftiger Stimme fort „Durch den Goldfund kommen viele Siedler zu uns in den Westen. Ein Kollege hat mir geschrieben, das alleine in seiner Stadt schon mehrere Kinder sind, deren Eltern auf dem langen Weg nach Kalifornien ums Leben gekommen sind und ich denke, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern wird, bis auch wir das zu spüren bekommen."

Langsam stand Adam auf und noch immer war er sehr verwirrt. „Und was soll das jetzt heißen? Dass du jetzt etwa losläufst, um Kinder einzusammeln wie Hoss seine Kaninchen?"

Bridget schüttelte den Kopf. „Du musst jetzt nicht gleich wieder so überheblich werden, mein lieber Adam. Ich habe nur gesagt, dass ich kein Kind wegschicken werde." Sie biss sich leicht auf die Unterlippe, um nicht wieder lauter zu werden." In den letzten Monaten habe ich gemerkt, wie sehr mir die Arbeit mit den Kindern gefehlt hat, aber da mir auch klar ist, dass es kein Zustand ist, dass unsere Kinder ständig bei den Großeltern sind, während wir arbeiten, dachte ich mir, ich könnte mich dann, wenn der Fall eintreten sollte, um die Kinder kümmern, die hier ohne Eltern ankommen. Das kann ich nämlich dann sehr gut hier zu Hause machen."

Weiter ungläubig schaute Adam sie an. „ Und das hast du mal so nebenbei beschlossen, ohne mit mir zureden?"

Sie atmete tief aus und versuchte, sich nicht von seiner Sturheit beeinflussen zu lassen. „ Ich habe noch gar nichts beschlossen. Es ist ja im Moment auch nur ein Gedanke und eigentlich geht es ja auch heute nur um Bernardo. Hast du eigentlich nicht mitbekommen, das er gerne bei uns bleiben möchte?"

Da er wieder schwieg, stöhnte sie nur und wollte wieder loslaufen.

„ Natürlich habe ich das mitbekommen, aber ich habe nur an dich gedacht, und dass du dann noch mehr Arbeit hast.."

Sie tippte mit dem Finger gegen seine Brust. „ Fange bloß an mit mir zu reden, sonst weiß ich nicht, wie wir beide zusammen alt werden sollen. Ich kann nicht ständig in deinen Kopf schauen und überlegen, was gerade wieder mit dir los ist."

Sie schaute ihn erneut sehr zornig an und verließ dann das Haus.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

„Aydo.."

Bevor Ben etwas sagen konnte, sprang Sophie von ihrem Stuhl und rannte zu ihrem Bruder, um ihn zu umarmen.

„Guten Morgen, meine kleine Maus. Ich habe dir wieder jemanden zum Spielen mitgebracht."

Freudestrahlend nahm Sophie Chesmus Hand und zog ihn mit sich. Kaum hatte Adam den Tisch erreicht, streckte Emilie schon ihre Arme in Richtung von Ben. Mit einem lauten Seufzer und einem Blick, der alles sagte, schaute Ben zu Rusty, die sich vor den Kamin legte. Adam wünschte Emillia und seinem Vater nur leise einen guten Morgen und nahm sich dann eine Tasse und die Kaffeekanne. Nur ein kleines Oh kam über die Lippen von Emillia, während sie leicht zu Adam hinüber sah. „Möchte die junge Dame noch einen Becher mit Milch"

Mit großen Augen sah Emilie Ben an. „Lalá"

Ben grinste stolz über das ganze Gesicht. Seit er wusste, dass lalá Großvater in der Sprache der Gosiute bedeutete, rieb er so oft wie möglich Adam unter die Nase, dass seine Tochter zuerst Opa sagen konnte und nicht Pa oder Dad. Da aber auch er heute sehr schnell gemerkt hatte, dass sein Sohn nicht gut gelaunt war, unterließ er diese kleine Stichelei. Er nahm eine Tasse und füllte diese mit Milch und reichte sie seiner Enkeltochter. „Was hast du für heute geplant, Adam?"

Ben blickte zu Adam, der wie gebannt in seine Kaffeetasse schaute. „Adam….?"

Adam hob den Kopf und sah zu seinem Vater. „Was hast du gesagt?"

Bens Augen wanderten zu seiner Frau, die ihm mit geschlossenen Augen zunickte. „Ich wollte wissen, welche Pläne du heute hast?"

„Ich wollte kurz zu Hoss hinüber reiten um zu sehen, was sie für Pferde haben ,und ob wir welche gebrauchen können und später nochmals mit Tico über unseren Bestand reden und darüber, welche Tiere wir schon aussortieren können, die wir auf keinen Fall im Sommer mitnehmen wollen."

Ben nickte. „Gut, dann werde ich…." Er sah zu den Kindern und dann zu seiner Frau. „…Kinder, was haltet ihr davon, wenn wir kurz in den Stall gehen."

Sophie riss vor Freude die Arme hoch. „Ja…." Dann stupste sie Chesmu an. „Wir haben Katzenbabys."

„igmú?"

Chesmu sah zu Adam. „Ja, eine Katze oder besser gesagt, viele kleine Katzenbabys."

Nun strahlte Chesmu über das ganze Gesicht. „Kann ich eine haben?"

Mit einem Lächeln streichelte Adam seinem Sohn durch die Haare. „Wenn sie alt genug sind und ihre Mutter nicht mehr brauchen, können wir eine haben."

Mit einem breiten Grinsen lehnte sich Chesmu zurück und sah alle an. „Na, dann kommt."

Ben erhob sich und lief mit den Kindern aus dem Haus.

Emillia nahm die Kanne und schenkte Adam noch etwas Kaffee nach. „Möchtest du darüber reden?"

Adam ließ die Tasse vor sich stehen, faltete die Hände zusammen und schlug sie kurz an seine Stirn. Dann holte er tief Luft. „Ich…" Er schloss die Augen." ….ich mache wieder alles falsch. Ich nehme mir immer vor, mit ihr über alles zu reden, doch am Ende gehe ich dann doch zu Koko."

„Und warum machst du das?"

Eine ganze Weile hatte Adam seine Augen nur auf den Tisch gerichtet. Dann lehnte er sich zurück und schaute schulterzuckend zu Emillia. „Ich kann dir das nicht einmal genau sagen. Es fällt mir einfach leichter, über einige Dinge mit ihr zu reden, als mit Bridget."

„Aber es sind sicher Sachen, die auch Bridget betreffen oder irre ich mich?"

Ganz leise gab er ihr recht.

„Wovor hast du Angst, Adam? Dass ihr euch streitet oder sie ihre Koffer packt und geht?"

Noch immer zurück gelehnt legte er seine Hand auf die Augen und schwieg zunächst, bis er sich wieder vorlehnte. „ Ich will ihr doch nur alles recht machen, damit sie sich hier wohl und sicher fühlt, aber ich habe das Gefühl, seit sie hier ist, passiert eine Katastrophe nach der anderen. Ich habe ihr nach dem Vorfall in der Schule angeboten, dass wir woanders hingehen. Dass sie ohne Angst vor wilden Schießereien, Überfällen und all den anderen verrückten Sachen leben kann."

Bens Frau musste lächeln. „ Lass mich raten? Sie hat dir sehr deutlich gesagt, dass sie hier bleiben will."

„Ja, hat sie."

Emillia wechselte den Stuhl, um so direkt neben ihm sitzen zu können. Sie legte die Hand auf seine und blickte ihn freundlich an. „Du hast recht, Adam. Ihr habt im ersten Jahr eurer Ehe schon sehr viel durchmachen müssen und vieles hat sich in eurem Leben verändert, aber was sich nicht verändert hat, sind die Gefühle, die ihr füreinander habt und du solltest nun langsam sehen, dass Bridget sich hier zu Hause fühlt. Sie ist kein naives Mädchen, das du einfach aus dem Osten mitgebracht hast. Bedenke, sie hat eine Zeit lang schon alleine hier im Westen gewohnt und kommt mit den Gegebenheiten hier sehr gut zurecht. Der Einzige, der damit ein Problem hat, bis du. Was im Moment leider wieder dazu führt, dass du eine sehr dicke Mauer um dich herum aufbaust. Adam, du kannst Bridget zehnmal am Tag sagen, wie sehr du sie liebst, aber wenn du ihr nicht vertraust, weil du denkst, du musst sie in Watte packen, wird sie eines Tages ihrer eigenen Wege gehen."

Mit der Hand drehte Adam die Tasse vor sich im Kreis. „Weißt du, dass du bereits der Dritte bist, der mir sagt, dass, wenn ich nicht aufpasse, sie verlieren werde?"

„ Dann solltest du einmal darüber nachdenken. So wie es aussieht, bekommen sehr viele mit, wie du dabei bist, dich wieder zu verschließen."

„Ich mache mir mal wieder selbst das Leben schwer."

„ Nur etwas…" Sie grinste ihn an. „…Du hast dir mit Bridget eine Frau ausgesucht, die sich nicht immer alles von dir gefallen lässt und dich nicht von morgens bis abends anhimmelt, sondern eine eigene Meinung hat. Aber so war sie schon vor eurer Ehe und daher wusstest du, was auf dich zukommt."

Adam lehnte sich wieder zurück und dachte an die Zeit in Boston und dass es genau das war, was ihm so an Bridget gefallen hatte. Dass sie - wie er - zu ihrer Überzeugung stand und dafür auch bereit war, sich gegen ihre Familie zu stellen. Dass sie eben nicht zu allem nur ja sagte und auch - wie Koko - ihm hin und wieder deutlich die Meinung sagte.

So nahm er die Tasse und trank sie mit einem Schluck aus, schob den Stuhl zurück und gab Emillia einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Ich danke dir…Ma…"

Er nahm seinen Hut und griente sie nur an, wie sie ihn kopfschüttelnd, aber mit einem Lächeln ansah.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

„Hallo, Bernardo. Wie war dein erster Schultag?"

Adam blieb vor den Kindern stehen. Er merkte sofort, wie sich die Stimmung des Jungen veränderte, als er ihn wahrgenommen hatte. Vorher hatte er noch mit den anderen gelacht, während er nun einen sehr ernsten Blick hatte. „Er war gut. Señor Adam."

Adam lächelte ihn an. „ Na dann hoffe ich, dass die nächsten noch besser werden."

Adam schaute kurz zur Tür der Schule, um dann wieder zu den Kindern zu sehen. „Aiyana und Bernardo, ihr reitet bitte mit Winona zur Ponderosa. Ihr werdet heute dort essen und nach den Hausaufgaben könnt ihr dann machen, was ihr möchtet. Sagt nur bitte Granny oder lala' Ben Bescheid."

„Ate' ich würde gerne heute nachmittag mit Tylor zu meinem Dorf reiten."

Etwas verwundert sah Adam Aiyana an. „ Mit Tyler? „

„Ja er würde gerne sehen, wo ich früher gelebt habe."

„Sprechen wir über den gleichen Tyler, weswegen ihr einen Brief nach dem anderen nach Hause gebracht habt?"

Aiyana nickte mit dem Kopf. „ Dad, du sagst doch immer, man soll nicht Angst vor dem Unbekannten haben, sondern versuchen, es zu verstehen und Tyler versucht, zu verstehen, was mit meinem Stamm passiert ist. So entsteht Vertrauen. Ist es nicht das, was Amarok und du erreichen wollt? Dass wir uns vertrauen?"

Adam schaute in die Gesichter der Kinder und dann wusste er, dass er mit Amarok schon viel erreicht hatte. Vor ihm stand eine Generation, die keine Bedenken oder Ängste vor anderen Kulturen und Gedanken hatte, und er nickte zufrieden. „ Weiß Tylers Vater, was ihr vorhabt?"

„Ja und zuerst wollte er es nicht erlauben, aber sein Großvater hat dann gesagt, dass es wichtig ist, dass Tyler erfährt, was um ihn herum passiert."

Mit einem Schmunzeln stellte er sich das Gesicht von Marc vor, wie er seinen Vater dabei verwundert angesehen hatte, dass dieser plötzlich wieder ein Freund der Cartwrights war.

„Und du, Bernardo? Was hast du heute nachmittag vor?"

Bernardo kam nicht dazu, zu antworten, da Winona sofort losredete. „Er kommt mit uns mit. Riccardo und ich wollen ins Dorf .Nayavu will mit uns ein Kanu bauen, damit wir im Sommer damit zum Angeln fahren können und da musst er natürlich mitkommen."

Sie sah Bernardo freudestrahlend an, der aber gleich wieder den Kopf senkte. „ Ich sicher im Sommer nicht mehr hier sein."

„ Klar, doch. Wo sollst du sonst sein?"

Bernardo schielte mit den Augen nach oben zu Adam. Der legte seine Hand auf dessen Schulter und lief dabei los zur Tür. „ Natürlich gehst du mit. Ich will doch im Sommer auch frischen Fisch zum Abendbrot haben. Bis später, Kinder."

Adam drehte sich nicht um, da er wusste, wie ihm Bernardo sicher hinterher schaute.

Bridget stand an der Tafel, um sie sauber zu wischen. So bekam sie nicht mit, wie sich Adam an den Tisch in der ersten Reihe setzte. Als sie sich umdrehte, um die Kreide wegzuräumen, legte sie sich vor Schreck die Hand auf die Brust, als sie ihn sah. „Adam, musst du dich immer so anschleichen?"

Mit unschuldigem Blick sah er sie an. „Ich bin doch nur hier, um meine Strafe abzuholen. Muss ich nachsitzen oder bekomme ich einen Brief nach Hause?"

Kurz sah sie ihn an und nahm dann ihren Stuhl und setzte sich damit vor den Tisch. Wie immer, konnte sie nie lange mit ihm böse sein. „Wir können uns ja auch über dein Fehlverhalten unterhalten und danach besprechen wir dann deine Strafe."

Er nahm ihre Hand, um sie zu küssen, ohne jedoch den Blick von ihr abzuwenden. „ Ich würde gerne nächste Woche für eine Nacht auf meinen Berg gehen."

„Für eine Nacht?"

„Nächste Woche haben Winona und ich Geburtstag und ich wollte ihren mit ihr dort oben feiern."

Er hielt nun ihre beiden Hände fest. „Und was sagt sie zu der ungewöhnlichen Feier und was sagt insbesondere Ben dazu?"

„Sie weiß es noch nicht und du kennst meinen Vater. Zuerst hat er wie wild geschimpft und mich gefragt, ob ich gerade aus dem Saloon komme, aber am Ende hat er dann zugestimmt mit der Bedingung, dass wir zum Mittag zurück sind, damit wir dann auf der Ponderosa mit einem Barbecue feiern können."

„ Dann macht das so. Sie wird sich bestimmt darüber freuen."

„Das denke ich auch und wenn ich schon da oben, bin kann ich auch die paar Steine, die ich in letzter Zeit wieder gesammelt habe, gleich dalassen."

Sie musste leise lachen. „Paar? Ich glaube, du solltest noch einen Packesel mitnehmen."

Er nahm ihre Hände und küsste sie zärtlich. „ Es tut mir leid, Bridget dass es mir immer so schwer fällt, mit dir über gewisse Dinge zu reden."

„Adam weißt du, wie verletzend das jedes Mal ist? Ich mag Koko. Sie ist eine liebe Freundin für mich und ich komme, denke ich, auch relativ gut mit eurer doch etwas außergewöhnlichen Freundschaft zurecht, aber wenn ich sehe, dass dich etwas beschäftigt und du dann zu ihr gehst, aber danach dann immer noch keinen Ton mit mir sprichst, ist das sehr schwer für mich."

„Ich weiß…"er musste tief ausatmen, bevor er fortfahren konnte. „…aber ich will, dass du glücklich bist und somit habe ich versucht, alles was, dir Sorgen bereiten könnte, von dir fernzuhalten…."

Er sprach nicht weiter. „Es geht hier nicht nur um Bernardo. Nicht wahr?"

Er umschloss ihre Hände nun fester und machte für einen Moment die Augen zu. „ Natürlich kann Bernardo bei uns bleiben, wenn er das möchte, aber er soll es auch wirklich wollen und nicht nur, weil seine Mutter hier beerdigt ist. Er muss sich schon bei uns zu Hause fühlen."

„Adam, das ist keine Frage, das macht er schon längst, obwohl du nicht immer sehr nett zu ihm warst."

„Ich werde, wenn ich heute Abend mit ihm spreche, ihm dann auch erklären, warum ich mich so verhalten habe…" Erneut blickte er ihr in die Augen und schwor sich, jeden Tag gegen seine Mauer anzukämpfen, damit er sich nicht wieder so vor ihr verschließt. „,..und bei dir entschuldige ich mich, dass ich heute früh so überheblich auf deine Idee reagiert habe."

„ Nein Adam, ich muss mich entschuldigen, dass ich dich damit so überrollt habe. Ich weiß doch, dass das wieder sehr spontan für dich war."

„ Es ging nicht darum, dass es zu spontan war. Ich könnte, wie du, doch auch kein Kind in ein Heim schicken oder weinen sehen, weil es nicht weiß, wohin es soll. Ich…ich habe wirklich an dich gedacht und was das für eine Arbeit und Verantwortung für dich bedeuten würde."

„ Es ist ja auch erst einmal nur eine Idee. Ich habe einfach gemerkt, dass es mir nicht reicht, nur deine Knöpfe anzunähen. Ich liebe es, mit den Kindern zu arbeiten und ich wäre auch nicht alleine. Giovanna war sofort begeistert, als ich ihr davon erzählte und…."

Sie sah seinen ernsten Blick und legte den Kopf schief. „Was ist los, Adam?"

Er konnte ihr nicht in die Augen sehen. So richtete er seinen Blick auf ihre Hände. „Bridget, bitte glaube mir, dass ich nichts gegen deine Idee habe und ich weiß auch, dass du das mit Giovanna hinbekommen würdest, aber…." Er zog seine linke Hand von ihr weg und legte sie auf die Schlange. „Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich dir dabei helfen kann."

Bridget hielt kurz die Luft an. Dann nahm sie seine Hand wieder, um sie zu drücken. „ Adam….was ist los?"

Mehr als ein Flüstern bekam sie nicht zustande. Mit dem Gedanken, den Augenblick zu leben und nicht ängstlich in die Zukunft zu sehen, versuchte er, sich Mut zu machen. Dann sah er ihr wieder in die Augen. „Du hast mich einmal gefragt, warum ich mit Frederic wieder an einem so großen Projekt arbeite…" Sie sagte nichts, sondern nickte nur mit dem Kopf. „….Dass ich die Herausforderung liebe für so eine große Sache, war nicht der einzige Grund…..es könnte sein, dass ich in einigen Jahren nicht mehr auf der Ranch arbeiten kann."

Bridget wartete vergebens darauf, dass er weiter sprach, so als ob der eine Satz schon reichen würde, damit sie alles verstand. „Adam, kannst du mir bitte jetzt genau sagen, was mit dir los ist?"

Adam senkte wieder den Blick. „ Der Bruch in meinem Bein ist nicht so verheilt, wie er eigentlich sollte und bei dem Aufprall gegen die Felswand hat mein Rücken doch mehr abbekommen, als der Schamane und Dr. Martin zuerst vermutet haben…" Mit einem bedrückten Blick hob er wieder den Kopf."…beide gehen davon aus, dass ich in einigen Jahren Probleme mit der Arbeit auf der Ranch haben werde und wenn es ganz schlimm wird, soll es Tage geben, an denen ich kaum laufen kann."

Er presste so stark die Zähne zusammen, dass seine Wangenknochen mehrmals schnell hintereinander zuckten. Dabei schloss er die Augen, um seine innere Ruhe wiederzufinden. Mit etwas mehr Ruhe in sich öffnete er sie nach einiger Zeit wieder. „Bridget, wie soll ich dich dann noch unterstützen, wenn ich selber Hilfe im Alltag brauche?"

In ihrem Blick sah er eine so große Zuneigung für ihn, dass er trotz seiner Wut, die er in sich spürte, lächeln musste. Sanft legte sie ihre Hand auf seine Wange. „ Dann werden wir das genauso gemeinsam schaffen, wie alles andere bisher auch. Adam, in deinem Kopf malst du dir schon wieder die schlimmsten Sachen aus. Was haben der Schamane und Paul gesagt? Es könnte sein. Das heißt, es muss nicht so eintreten."

„Ich kann das aber nicht so einfach verdrängen. Besonders nicht an den Tagen, an denen ich im Bein oder im Rücken Schmerzen habe."

Sie nahm seine linke Hand und massierte sanft die Handinnenfläche. „Und wann hast du diese Schmerzen? Sicherlich immer dann, wenn du zu viel gemacht hast? Weil du vorher nicht auf deinen Körper gehört hast. Wie du es auch bei deiner Hand machst. Ich kenne dich doch, Adam. Wenn der Verstand eigentlich zu dir sagt, du sollst aufhören, machst du erst recht weiter, um zu beweisen, dass es doch noch geht."

Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen und mit einem unschuldigen Blick schaute er sie an. „Adam. Ich sehe keinen Grund, warum wir das nicht schaffen werden. Du musst nur anfangen, mir zu vertrauen und nicht das Gefühl haben, ständig jedem beweisen zu müssen, wie stark du bist."

Leicht erhob er sich, beugte sich über den Tisch und küsste sanft ihre Lippen. „Manchmal frage ich mich, wo du nur die Geduld mit mir her nimmst?"

„ Das liegt nur an dem Tee von Koko."

Er stand nun richtig auf und zog sie an der Hand um den Tisch herum, um sie in den Arm zu nehmen. „Versprich mir nur, mich vorzuwarnen, dass ich - wenn ich nach Hause komme - plötzlich zehn weitere Kinder am Tisch zu sitzen habe."

Bevor sie ihn küsste, schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Es ist doch bisher nur eine Idee."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mit einem besseren Gefühl, als noch am Morgen, schwang er sich in den Sattel. Adam musste grinsen, als er an die Strafe dachte, die er gerade in der Schule erhalten hatte. Zum Glück hatte er dieses Mal daran gedacht, die Tür zu verschließen.

Er hatte Bridget nicht nur versprochen, in Zukunft besser auf sich zu achten, sondern auch wenn er zuerst mit Koko sprechen würde, danach immer das Gespräch auch mit ihr führen würde. Ebenso haben sie sich vorgenommen, mindestens einmal im Monat etwas alleine zu machen und wenn es nur ein Mittagessen in der Stadt ist.

Er wollte gerade Rusty sagen, dass sie etwas schneller nach Hause reiten würden, als er Tom mit gesenkten Schultern in sein Büro laufen sah. So wie es aussah, war Adam nicht der einzige, der einen schlechten Start in den Tag gehabt hatte. So lenkte er Sport zum Büro des Sheriffs.

Tom saß halb auf seinem Schreibtisch und blickte ins Leere, als Adam mit Rusty das Büro betrat. Adam wartete nicht, bis Tom etwas sagte, sondern lief zum Ofen und goss jedem von ihnen eine Tasse mit Kaffee ein. Dann kehrte er zum Schreibtisch zurück, öffnete die Schreibtischschublade und entnahm eine Flasche mit Whisky und schüttete jedem von ihnen einen guten Schluck in den Kaffee dazu. Danach reichte er seinem Freund eine Tasse und setzte sich auf die Bank.

Tom roch an seiner Tasse und schmunzelte, als er auf die Uhr schaute. Adam zuckte mit den Schultern, als er seinem Blick gefolgt war. „Es gibt Tage, da braucht man einen stärkeren Kaffee schon mal etwas früher. Willst du mir erzählen, was dich heute beschäftigt?"

Der Sheriff sah in seine Tasse und nahm dann einen Schluck. „ Adam….ich weiß nicht, ob ich schon so weit bin?"

„ So weit wofür? "

Tom stellte die Tasse zur Seite. „Um den Stern zu tragen. Es ist was anderes, Sheriff einer Stadt zu sein, als nur der Hilfssheriff."

„Henry hat doch nie ein Geheimnis daraus gemacht, dass er dich als seinen Nachfolger gesehen hat."

„Aber doch nicht so früh, Adam. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich schon bereit dazu bin. Was ist, wenn ich eine falsche Entscheidung treffe?"

„Hast du bisher eine falsche Entscheidung getroffen?"

Tom stand auf, lief zum Fenster und sah auf die Straße. Adam nahm noch einen Schluck aus der Tasse, stellte sie auf die Lehne der Bank und folgte seinem Freund. „ Es ist doch nicht neu für dich, die Verantwortung für die Stadt zu haben. Denk daran, wie oft Henry nicht da war, weil er einen Gefangenen überführen musste oder zu einer Aussage vor Gericht in eine andere Stadt musste. Da hast du doch auch nicht so gezweifelt."

Adam lehnte sich an die Wand und sah seinen Freund von der Seite an. „Der Stern war doch das, was du wolltest und zu meiner eigenen Überraschung machst du diesen Job sehr gut. Ich meine, wenn ich bedenke, was du früher alles so angestellt hast."

Sein Freund musste grinsen. „Wir, Adam. Wir…nicht nur ich."

Adam legte die Arme übereinander und lächelte nur. „Und gerade deswegen, Tom akzeptieren die Leute dich so. Du weißt genau, dass man auch mal einen Fehler macht, über die Stränge schlägt oder einfach mal nur einen schlechten Tag hat. Du rennst nicht mit erhobenem Zeigefinger durch die Stadt, aber du machst auch keinen Halt davor, jemanden bei dir übernachten zu lassen. Auch wenn sein Name Cartwright ist."

Adam stieß sich von der Wand ab und stellte sich nun neben Tom. „Mein Leben ist die Ranch. Deines der Stern."

Tom atmete tief durch. „Sybil ist schwanger. Ist es nicht sehr egoistisch von mir, nur daran zu denken, dass mir der Job Spaß macht?"

„ Sybil hat dich geheiratet, obwohl du bereits den Stern getragen hast."

Er legte den Arm um Toms Schulter. „ Tom, ich denke wir sollten uns nicht immer so viel Gedanken darüber machen, ob unsere Frauen mit unserem Leben klarkommen. Sie werden es uns, denke ich, sehr deutlich sagen, wenn ihnen etwas gegen den Strich geht"

Adam schlug ihm nun leicht gegen den Rücken. „So, ich muss jetzt weiter und ich möchte nicht noch einmal sehen, dass du dort draußen mit hängenden Schultern herum läufst. Das kannst du hier im Büro machen. Dort auf der Straße möchte ich, dass jeder sehen kann, wer hier für Recht und Ordnung zuständig ist und, Tom…" Adam nahm seinen Hut von der Bank und stand nun an der Tür. „ Ich habe gehört, du hast dir einen guten Hilfssheriff ausgesucht. Deswegen erwarte ich dich mit Sybil und den Kindern Samstag in einer Woche zum Barbecue auf der Ponderosa und dort feiern wir beide dann bei einem guten Schluck, dass du wieder Vater wirst."

Tom legte die Hände an die Seite. „Das machen wir….und danke, Buddy."

Adam tippte sich an den Hut und verließ das Büro.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Breitbeinig und mit einem geschlossenen Auge stand Joe vor dem Baumstamm und fixierte die Büchsen vor sich. Er atmete mehrmals tief durch und zog dann die Waffe aus dem Holster. Als sich der Rauch gelegt hatte, sah er zu den Dosen, die immer noch auf dem Stamm standen. Dann schreckte er zusammen, als er hinter sich ein Lachen hörte. „Adam, bist du sicher, dass du Joe auf den Viehtrieb im Sommer mitnehmen möchtest? So wie es aussieht, solltest du ihm lieber beibringen, mit der Munition zu werfen. Vielleicht trifft er dann etwas."

Mit einem breiten Grinsen stiegen Hoss und Adam von ihren Pferden. „ Und ich habe mir Gedanken gemacht, dass er in die Stadt geht und bei dem erstbesten Streit jemanden erschießt. Aber sein Gegenüber wird nur vor Lachen tot umfallen."

Mit verdrehten Augen steckte Joe die Waffe zurück in das Holster. Nicht nur, dass Adam ihn erwischt hatte, wie er ohne ihn üben wollte, sondern, dass sich seine beiden Brüder nun auch über ihn lustig machten, nervte ihn. Nun war er schon in den kleinen Wald geflüchtet, aber anscheinend hat er nicht einmal hier seine Ruhe vor ihnen. Sie nahmen Joe in ihre Mitte und mit verschränkten Armen sahen sie zu den Dosen.

„Adam, meinst du, er hat wenigsten eine von den Dosen gestreift?"

Adam kniff die Augen zusammen. „Nein, Hoss…." Er legte den Kopf nochmals schief."…die eine Dose hatte vorher schon diese kleine Delle."

Mit den Händen stieß Joe seine Brüder von sich weg. „Könnt ihr euch nicht über jemand anderen lustig machen und mich in Ruhe lassen?"

Joe lief einige Schritte vor und trat mit dem Fuß in den Waldboden. Hoss blickte zu Adam. „Hey, Kleiner vielleicht liegt es ja auch an deinem Lehrer."

Mit einem gespielten bösen Blick drehte sich Adam zu seinem Bruder. „Das glaube ich nicht. Bis jetzt hat es jeder gelernt…." Adam wandte sich wieder Joe zu. „…der auch die Geduld dazu hatte, aber unser kleiner Bruder will schon wieder von einem Tag zum anderen der schnellste Revolverheld von ganz Nevada werden."

Wütend sah Joe zu seinen Brüdern. „ Natürlich will ich schnell sein. Du hast doch selber gesagt, Adam, dass nur der gewinnt, der auch schnell ist."

Adam lief zu seinem Bruder und nahm ihm die Waffe aus dem Holster. „ Ja, das habe ich gesagt, aber zuerst einmal…" Er hielt Joe die Waffe vor die Augen. „ …muss du lernen, damit richtig umzugehen. Sie muss in deiner Hand liegen, ohne dass du weiter darüber nachdenkst, was du machst. Du musst das Gefühl entwickeln, wie du sie halten musst, um etwas zu treffen. Denn wenn du sie mal nutzen musst, bist du sicherlich nicht so ruhig wie jetzt. Du wirst nervös sein und du wirst Angst haben, aber alle diese Gefühle musst du in der Sekunde vergessen, wenn du dich entscheidest, zu ziehen. Sonst hast du schon verloren."

Er legte den Arm um Joes Schultern und drehte ihn zu dem Baumstamm mit den Dosen. „ Joe, du hast hier im Wald, wo du alle Zeit hattest, nicht eine Dose getroffen und warum nicht? Weil du wieder zu ungeduldig bist. Die Schnelligkeit kommt von ganz alleine. Versuche erst einmal, die Dosen zu treffen."

Adam nahm einige seiner Patronen aus dem Gurt und befüllte die Trommel von Joes Revolver neu. „Versuche es noch einmal, aber dieses Mal hältst du die Waffe in der Hand."

Die Augen von Joe wanderten von Hoss zu Adam und dann wieder zurück. „ Ich habe aber keine Lust dazu, wenn ihr mich wieder auslacht."

„Joe, Adam und ich lachen dich nicht aus. Das versprechen wir dir. Nun mach schon."

Noch immer nicht ganz überzeugt, stellte sich Joe vor die Dosen und zielte und dieses Mal traf er von den fünf Dosen drei. Er stolperte nach vorn, als Hoss ihm auf den Rücken schlug. „Na siehst du kleiner Bruder, es geht doch. Nun muss ich nicht ganz so viel Angst um Adam haben, wenn du ihn im Sommer begleitest."

„Wenn ich ihn begleite."

Mit etwas zu viel Kraft steckte Joe die Waffe zurück in das Holster. Verwundert schaute Hoss zu Adam.

„Warum solltest du nicht mitgehen Die Schule ist vorbei und so ist es doch ganz klar, dass du dann auf der Ponderosa arbeiten wirst."

„Ja für euch ist das klar, aber nicht für mich"

Joe lief zu seinem Pferd und nahm die Zügel in die Hand und wollte es aus dem Wald führen. „ Halt, kleiner Bruder." Hoss hielt ihm am Arm fest. „ Kannst du mir mal sagen, was du damit meinst?"

Joe sah nur auf den Boden und gab Hoss keine Antwort.

„ Weißt du Hoss, unser kleiner Bruder weiß nicht so richtig, was er nach der Schule machen soll. Die Arbeit beim Roundup hat ihm zwar ein wenig Spaß gemacht, aber es wäre für ihn schöner gewesen, wenn da nicht eine bestimmte Person dabei gewesen wäre."

Hoss lachte laut los. „ Lass mich raten, du kommst mit unserem sturen dickköpfigen Bruder nicht so klar?"

Joe hob den Kopf und sah zu Adam. „ In seinen Augen mache ich doch alles falsch. Es gab keinen Tag, an dem er nichts auszusetzen hatte und dann soll ich mit ihm für mehrere Wochen auf einen Viehtrieb gehen? Sicher nicht."

„Aber auf der Ranch willst du schon arbeiten?"

Joe pustete die Backen auf und blickte wieder zu Boden. „Na, ja eigentlich schon aber…"

Er schielte wieder zu Adam. „….nicht mit ihm."

Hoss legte den Arm um Joes Schultern und schüttelte den Kopf. „ Adam…Adam. Ich habe dir doch gesagt, du sollst mehr Geduld mit unserem kleinen Bruder haben. Ich glaube, es ist besser, ich werde euch beide auf dem Viehtrieb begleiten und ich verspreche dir, wenn unser großer Bruder wieder so viel meckert wie Pa, dass ich mich darum kümmern werde."

„Ach und wenn ich dich nicht mitnehmen möchte?"

Triumphierend schaute Hoss Adam an. „Das hast du nicht zu entscheiden. Wie sagt Pa immer so schön." Hoss stellte sich aufrecht hin, schob die Brust raus und sprach nun mit sehr tiefer Stimme. „ Mein lieber Adam….das ist immer noch meine Ranch und wenn ich sage, das wird so gemacht, dann wird das so gemacht. Hast du das verstanden, mein Sohn?"

Adam lachte leicht auf und ging zu seinem Pferd. „Ich denke, ich werde in diesem Sommer den Viehtrieb mit Tico und Riccardo alleine machen. Dann weiß ich wenigsten, es wird keine Probleme geben."

Erschrocken schaute Joe zu Hoss. „Das meint er doch nicht ernst, dass er lieber Riccardo als uns mitnehmen würde."

Lachend schlug Hoss seinem kleinen Bruder auf den Rücken. „ Keine Angst, Joe. Bis Riccardo uns begleiten wird, dauert es noch etwas, aber du solltest dich langsam etwas anstrengen. Sonst ist der Kleine wirklich noch der bessere Cowboy von euch beiden. Dann kann ich dir bei Adam auch nicht mehr helfen. So nun schwing dich auf dein Pferd. Sonst gibt es nur wieder Ärger mit Pa, wenn du zu spät zum Abendbrot kommst."

Joe stieg in den Sattel und schaute nochmals zu Hoss. „ Und du kommst wirklich im Sommer mit uns mit?"

„ Klar mach ich das. Ich muss doch auf euch aufpassen, damit ihr euch nicht gegenseitig die Köpfe einschlägt. Aber du, Little Joe…" Hoss sah ihn nun ernst an. „…du versprichst mir, dich auch anzustrengen und nicht nur zu meckern. So ein Viehtrieb ist harte Arbeit und wir müssen uns immer auf den anderen verlassen können."

„Versprochen und danke, Hoss."

Hoss gab dem Pferd einen Klaps. „Dafür sind doch Brüder da, Joe."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah stand am Rande des Berges und schaute vorsichtig nach unten. „Das ist ganz schön hoch."

Lachend stellte sich Adam neben seine Schwester. „Du sollst ja auch in die Ferne sehen und nicht nach unten."

Seine Schwester hob den Kopf und blickte nun nach vorn. „ Da möchte ich aber nicht lang laufen. Da ist ja gar nichts."

Mit einem Schmunzeln setzte sich Adam auf den Boden und schlug mit der Hand neben sich. Noch etwas zögerlich setzte sie sich neben ihn und ließ auch ihre Beine über den Rand baumeln. „ Ich habe gehört, du und Pa ihr streitet in letzter Zeit wieder häufiger."

Sofort schaute Sarah wieder nach unten und nickte. „Ich musste auch wieder sehr oft in den Stall."

Adam legte die Hand unter ihr Kinn und hob so ihren Kopf an. „ Siehe immer nach vorne, um ein Problem zu lösen und nicht nach unten. Dort wirst du den richtigen Weg nicht finden."

„Du schaust doch auch immer nach unten, wenn du dich mit Pa streitest."

„Nur am Anfang, um mich zu sammeln und über meine Worte nachzudenken, damit ich keine unbedachten Pfeile verschieße. Wenn ich mit ihm rede, dann schaue ich ihm in die Augen."

Sie schaute zwar nach vorne, aber spielte nervös an ihren Fingern herum. „ Ich glaube, Pa liebt mich nicht. Mit Sophie hat er mehr Geduld und….." Ihre Stimme wurde leiser. „….Neisha hat er auch lieber als mich."

Entsetzt sah Adam seine Schwester an. „Wie kommst du denn darauf?"

„Er nennt mich nie bei meinem indianischen Namen, aber sie nur."

Energisch schüttelte Adam den Kopf. „Winona, das hat nichts mit dir zu tun, dass er Emilie nur bei ihrem indianischen Namen nennt. Daran sind Bridget und ich schuld. Wir wollten uns mit dem Namen bei Mum bedanken, dass sie, während ich so krank war, Bridget geholfen hat und für vieles mehr, was sie für mich getan hat, seit ich aus Boston zurück bin und Pa redet Emilie nur mit ihrem indianischen Namen an, damit er, wenn er über sie spricht, nicht Mum vor Augen hat."

Mit den Füßen schlug Sarah gegen die Felswand und schaute schweigend in die Ferne.

„Aber trotzdem hat er mich nicht so lieb, wie die anderen. Er liest mir abends nichts mehr vor und früher war er auch immer länger bei Sophie im Zimmer zum Gute Nacht sagen, als bei mir. Er interessiert sich auch nicht so dafür, was ich mache. Er sagt nie, dass er stolz auf mich ist, wenn ich eine gute Note nach Hause bringe."

Mit einem tiefen Seufzer legte sich Sarah auf den Rücken und schaute in den Himmel zu den Wolken.

Nachdenklich blieb Adam zunächst noch sitzen und dachte an seine Kindheit und dass es ihm nicht anders erging. Wie oft hatte er gedacht, dass sein Vater ihn nicht so lieb hatte, wie Hoss. Auch bei ihm war es für Ben selbstverständlich gewesen, dass er gute Noten nach Hause gebracht hat.

„ Ich habe Pa gestern zeigen wollen, was Koko und der Schamane mir über die Kräuter, die bei uns wachsen, erzählt haben. Ich hatte alles ganz sauber in mein Buch geschrieben, aber er hat nur gegrummelt und gesagt, ich soll lieber lernen, wie man Knöpfe annäht."

Nun legte sich Adam auch auf den Rücken und blickte zu den Wolken. „Du warst bei dem Schamanen und er hat dir etwas über die heilenden Kräuter erzählt?"

Mit freudestrahlenden Augen legte sie den Kopf zur Seite und schaute zu ihrem Bruder. „Zuerst hat er mich sehr skeptisch angesehen, so dass ich beinahe Angst bekommen habe, aber dann hat er mir viel erzählt und, Wynono…." Nun strahlten nicht nur ihre Augen, sondern das ganze Gesicht. „…..er will auch, das ich einmal ein ganzes Wochenende im Dorf bleibe. Dann will er mir die speziellen Kräuter zeigen, die man nur in der Nacht sammeln darf….." Dann wurde ihr Gesicht wieder ernst und ihre Augen blickten ihn traurig an. „….aber nachdem Pa gestern so unwirsch war, traue ich mich nicht, ihn zu fragen. Er wird mich sicher auslachen."

Er nahm ihre Hand und hielt sie fest, wie es Koko früher bei ihm getan hat, wenn er sich über seinen Vater geärgert hatte. „ Ja, ich denke, leider hast du damit recht. Winona, ich weiß, Pa ist nicht einfach und er hat seine Probleme damit, zu verstehen, wie wir beide denken, aber glaube mir, er hat dich genauso lieb, wie uns andere auch. Nur kann er es dir und mir nicht so zeigen. Ich verspreche dir, du wirst dein Wochenende im Dorf mit den Schamanen verbringen dürfen. Ich werde Pa erklären, welche große Ehre es ist, dass dich der Schamane mitnimmt. Denn es passiert nicht oft, dass jemand in die Geheimnisse des Medizinmannes eingeweiht wird. Das sollte dir auch bewusst sein."

Sie schaute ihn nicht an, als sie mit dem Kopf nickte, sondern sah weiter in den Himmel. „Das weiß ich. Als ich ihm gesagt habe, wie unglaublich ich es finde, was man alles für Medizin aus den Pflanzen machen kann und ihm dann auch gezeigt habe, was ich alles schon von Koko gehört und aufgeschrieben habe, hat er mich sofort in sein Tipi mitgenommen."

„Dann pflege dieses Buch. Es wird dann immer etwas Besonderes für dich sein."

Sie drehte den Kopf wieder zu ihm. „ Wynono warum spricht Pa nie so mit mir, wie du es tust? Warum will er nicht, dass ich so viele Fragen stelle?"

Adam schloss die Augen und Bilder tauchten vor seinem inneren Auge auf. Wie er sich genau die selben Fragen gestellt hatte, wenn er nachts unter dem Wagen gelegen hatte und bis heute hatte er keine richtige Antwort darauf gefunden. „Ich kann dir das leider nicht beantworten mein Sonnenschein, aber du weißt, du kannst mit allen deinen Fragen zu mir und Bridget kommen."

„Ich bin froh, dass ihr in unserer Nähe wohnt. So kann ich mir auch immer die Bücher von Bridget ansehen, obwohl sie letzte Woche schon gestöhnt hat, weil sie nicht mehr weiß, wo sie alle hinstellen soll."

Adam musste schmunzeln, als er daran dachte, wie sehr Bridget letzte Woche geflucht hatte, als sie im Haus keinen richtigen Platz gefunden hatte, um sich auf den nächsten Tag in der Schule vorzubereiten. Am Esstisch saßen die Kinder und haben gemalt und der Küchentisch war einfach zu klein für ihre vielen Bücher. „ Verrate ihr es nicht, Sonnenschein, aber Hoss und ich wollen am nächsten Wochenende für sie unten noch einen Raum anbauen, wo sie dann ihr eigenes Zimmer hat, in dem sie sich auf den nächsten Schultag vorbereiten oder einfach vor dem Kamin ein Buch lesen kann."

„ Baut ihr dann dort auch so ein großes Fenster ein, wie in deinem Büro? Sie hat nämlich mal zu Ma gesagt, wie sehr sie es liebt, auf die Berge zu sehen. Besonders, wenn du hier oben bist."

„Natürlich machen wir das. Ich will doch, dass sie sich wohl fühlt."

Sarah fing an zu lachen. „Was ist los? Warum lachst du?"

Sie legte wieder den Kopf zur Seite, um ihn anzublicken. „ Als ihr letzten Sonntag bei uns zum Essen gewesen seid und du Bridget im Wohnzimmer geküsst hast, hat Pa nur laut gestöhnt und zu Ma gesagt, du benimmst dich wie ein kleiner Schuljunge, der frisch verliebt ist."

Nun musste auch Adam lachen. „ Also wenn das Pa auch noch in zehn Jahren sagt, dann bin ich sehr zufrieden."

Dann holte Adam eine Kette aus seiner Tasche und reichte sie Sarah, die den Anhänger sehr verwundert, aber ausgiebig betrachtete. „Was ist das?"

„ Der Anhänger soll das Labyrinth des Lebens darstellen. Es ist ein indianisches Symbol und zeigt die verschlungenen Wege, die man im Laufe seines Lebens nimmt, bis man am Ende seinen ganz persönlichen Weg oder Stil für sich entdeckt hat. Es soll dich daran erinnern, nicht gleich aufzugeben, wenn du denkst, dich hat deine Straße des Lebens in die falsche Richtung geführt. Denn es dauert lange, bis man den richtigen Weg für sich entdeckt hat und es ist nicht immer einfach, diesen dann auch zu gehen. Du wirst sicher in den nächsten Jahren oft denken, mache ich das Richtige? Sollte ich nicht lieber einen einfacheren Weg nehmen? Wenn du dich das fragst, dann schaue auf die Kette und überdenke nochmals dein Handeln und dann wirst du den richtigen Weg wieder vor dir sehen."

Eine Zeitlang betrachte Sarah weiter den Anhänger. „ Aber es ist nicht so einfach, das zu machen, was ich denke. Ich will nicht so oft mit Pa in den Stall, weil ich eine andere Meinung habe."

Adam drehte sich auf die Seite und schaute seine Schwester ernst an. „ Du sollst deine Meinung haben, Winona, aber du darfst nicht frech dabei sein und das warst du in letzter Zeit gegenüber Pa. Das ist ein falscher Weg."

Sie dachte wieder über seine Worte nach. „ Ich bin aber immer so wütend, wenn er mich nicht versteht und dann kann ich nicht auf meine Worte achten."

Ein Lächeln huschte über Adams Gesicht. „Deswegen gehe ich immer wieder auf meinen Berg. Wenn ich diese Wut oder wie ich es sage, diese Unruhe in mir spüre, ziehe ich mich zurück und denke über alles nach und danach geht es mir meistens besser."

„Aber ich kann doch nicht auf einen Berg gehen. Das würde Pa mir nie erlauben."

„Nein, Sonnenschein.." Wieder lachte Adam. „…das würde ich dir auch noch nicht erlauben. Du kannst dir aber einen Platz auf der Ponderosa suchen. Einen Baum im Garten oder im Stall der Heuboden. Little Joe hat sich früher dort oben immer versteckt, wenn er über etwas nachdenken musste."

Erneut nahm sie den Anhänger und hielt ihn in die Luft. Dann legte sie sich die Kette um den Hals und hielt den Anhänger in der Hand fest und dachte lange über seine Worte nach.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

„Ben, da kann man doch nicht einfach zusehen."

Ben schüttelte den Kopf und blickte Clement ungläubig an. „Ja, aber wir werden darauf keinen Einfluss haben und bis jetzt sind das auch nur alles Gedankengänge. Es steht ja nicht mal fest, ob wir uns wirklich von Utah lösen werden."

Die Geburtstagsfeier von Sarah und Adam näherte sich bereits dem Abend. Als seine beiden Kinder am Mittag von dem Berg zurückkamen, hatte Ben den Eindruck gehabt, dass seine Tochter sehr nachdenklich gewesen ist, aber als sie dann ihr Geschenk ausgepackt hatte strahlte sie wieder über das ganze Gesicht. Er hätte nie vermutet, dass sie sich so über ein Buch über die verschiedenen Pflanzen freuen würde. So wie es aussieht, hat Emillia damit goldrichtig gelegen. Seine Aufmerksamkeit kehrte wieder zu Clement zurück.

„Ben, natürlich wird sich Nevada von Utah lösen. So kann es nicht weiter gehen und ich verstehe auch nicht, das du das Ganze so gleichgültig hinnimmst. Gerade du müsstest doch ein Interesse daran haben, dass dann die richtigen Leute an den richtigen Stellen sitzen."

Verwundert sah Ben ihn an. „ Ich? Warum gerade ich?"

„ Also Ben, manchmal frage ich mich wirklich, ob du neben deiner Ranch noch etwas anderes siehst."

Ziemlich empört sah Ben den Vater von Bridget an. Bevor er aber lospoltern konnte, gesellte sich Adam und Bridget zu ihnen. Stören wir euch gerade?"

Adam hatte gemerkt, wie sein Vater ziemlich erbost zu Clement schaute. „ Nein, ihr doch nicht"

,Adam. Ich versuche gerade nur, deinem Vater zu erklären, dass wir nicht einfach zusehen können, dass die falschen Leute die Geschicke von Nevada übernehmen, wenn wir uns von Utah trennen. Wir können doch nicht zulassen, dass dann auch hier die Skalp Prämie eingeführt werden soll."

„Skalp Prämie?"

Irritiert schaute Ben in die Runde. „ Hast du das nicht gelesen, Ben? Man denkt dann darüber nach, dann ein Gesetz zu erlassen, dass es für jeden Indianerskalp eine Prämie gibt wie in Kalifornien. Und ich brauche dich ja wohl nicht daran zu erinnern, was das für einen Teil deiner Familie bedeutet."

Ben atmete laut aus. „ Nein, das hatte ich noch nicht gelesen. Aber was können wir dagegen machen, außer zu schauen, dass wir, wenn es soweit ist, nicht die falschen Leute wählen."

„ Wir könnten noch mehr machen, Ben…." Sie sahen alle Clement abwartend an. „…wir könnten uns selber zur Wahl stellen."

„Papa.."

Bridget musste schmunzeln. „Was ist daran so unvorstellbar. Wer, wenn nicht wir, könnten besser die Geschicke von Nevada leiten."

„ Wir?"

Ben schüttelte den Kopf. „ Ich sicher nicht. Ich schlage mich ja schon genug mit dem Problem herum, einen neuen Lehrer zu finden. Da habe ich kein Interesse daran, mich um den Aufbau eines neuen Staates zu kümmern."

Bridget schaute immer noch sehr amüsiert in die Runde. „ Ben, ich kann dir auch nicht bei der Neugestaltung des Landes helfen, aber ich glaube, ich habe einen Lehrer gefunden, mit dem auch mein lieber Ehemann leben kann. Wenn du magst, erzähle ich dir etwas von ihm."

Erleichtert sah Ben sie an. „ Oh, ja. Mach das bitte. Damit wir dieses Thema endlich vom Tisch haben. „

Während Bridget Ben von dem Lehrer erzählte, blickte Clement über den Rand seines Glases zu Adam. Beide sahen sich in die Augen und dann nickte Clement seinem Schwiegersohn zu und signalisierte ihm damit, ihm zu folgen.


	78. Chapter 78

„Ich nicht denke, das richtig ist."

Riccardo zog Bernardo am Ärmel weiter die Gasse entlang. „ Natürlich ist es richtig."

Bernardo blieb stehen und sah seinen Freund an.

„ Bernardo, du schaust doch auch immer gerne beim Zureiten der Pferde zu und das wird sicher etwas ganz Besonderes sein."

„Aber nicht richtig, nicht gehen dafür zu Schule."

Frederics Sohn verdrehte die Augen. „ Mensch, Bernardo sei doch nicht immer so anständig. Denk einfach daran, dass wir viel Spaß haben werden."

„Aber auch haben Ärger später zu Hause."

Mit den Rücken an die Wand gepresst, lugte Bernardo um die Ecke, um zu sehen, ob die Straße frei ist. „Was soll schon groß passieren. Onkel Adam und Tante Bridget werden etwas meckern, aber mehr nicht. Meine Strafe wird viel schlimmer sein. Ich darf dann wieder eine Woche nicht auf der Ranch arbeiten. Aber wie hat Little Joe gesagt, manchmal ist es den Ärger auch wert."

Verwundert blickte Riccardo zu seinem mexikanischen Freund. „Was ist los, Bernardo? Warum schaust du so betroffen? Du hast doch nicht Angst vor Onkel Adam und Tante Bridget?"

Bernardo ließ die Schultern hängen. „ Was wenn sagen, ich nicht nett und muss gehen in andere Familie. Wenn sie sein nicht wollen Eltern von mir? Du bist in familia, ich eine brauchen."

Jetzt schaute Riccardo wieder um die Ecke, aber noch immer war die Straße nicht frei. „Darüber musst du dir keine Gedanken machen. Nur weil du mal die Schule schwänzt, werden sie dich nicht wegschicken und wenn Ron recht hat, dann lohnt sich der Ärger. Es soll sich um ein richtig wildes Pferd handeln und wer es schafft, länger als zehn Sekunden drauf zu bleiben, bekommt fünfundzwanzig Dollar."

Bernardo grinste zwar, packte aber Riccardo nun am Arm. „Aber du nicht wollen mitmachen?"

Sein Freund lachte laut los. „ Oh nein, dieser Ärger, den ich dann bekommen würde, würde sich nicht lohnen. Los jetzt. Die Straße ist frei."

Geduckt liefen sie an der Hauswand entlang und rannten dann quer über die Straße zu einer anderen Gasse.

„ Aber es werden sicher einige interessante Ritte zu sehen sein. Bernardo, ich weiß nicht, wie es dir geht, aber ich kann es kaum erwarten, wann ich endlich ein Pferd zureiten darf. Onkel Adam saß mit zehn das erste Mal auf einem Wildpferd. Das möchte ich auch schaffen und wenn ich meine drei bis vier Pferde am Tag zureiten kann, gehe ich auch mit zum Viehtrieb"

„Du werden Cowboy?"

„Natürlich. Ich will nichts anderes machen. Du etwa nicht?"

„Weiß nicht, ob Señor Adam das möchte."

Riccardo stöhnte. „ Sag nicht immer Señor Adam. Er ist nun dein Dad. Wirklich, Bernardo manchmal habe ich den Eindruck, du hast Angst vor Onkel Adam."

Etwas traurig sah Bernardo auf den sandigen Boden. „Ich nie haben ein…Dad..So nicht wissen, was ich mache richtig oder nicht."

„Bleib einfach so, wie du bist und mache hin und wieder mit mir so einen Blödsinn, dann ist alles gut und du musst keine Angst vor ihm haben. Er wird dich sicher nicht zum Abendbrot verspeisen."

Riccardo rannte ein Stück vor, als er merkte, dass sein Freund ihm nicht folgte. Er drehte sich um und sah wie Bernardo ihn mit großen Augen und offenem Mund anblickte. Mit dem Blick in den Himmel gerichtet, lief Riccardo zurück. „Das war ein Scherz, Bernardo. Onkel Adam würde kein Kind zum Abendbrot essen."

Erleichtert atmete der Junge aus und wollte loslaufen, als Riccardo frech grinste. „ Das macht er nur zum Frühstück."

Bernardo nahm seinen Freund in den Schwitzkasten. „Nicht witzig sein. Ich nie wissen, ob du Scherz machst, oder nicht."

Beide Jungen konnten sich vor Lachen kaum auf den Beinen halten. „Lass mich los, Bernardo, sonst kommen wir nie zu dem wildesten Wildpferd von ganz Nevada."

Immer noch leicht kichernd, liefen sie die kleine Gasse hinunter. Vorsichtig schielte Riccardo wieder um die Ecke und zog dann seinen Freund am Arm auf die Straße.

„Jetzt ist es nicht mehr weit. Nur noch um die nächste Ecke. Dort können wir uns unter den Wagen vom Mietstall verstecken. Da haben wir…."

Weiter kam er nicht. Plötzlich spürte er eine Hand am Kragen und hatte das Gefühl, er würde in die Luft gehoben. „Hey, lass mich los."

Auch Bernardo wurde am Kragen festgehalten, wand sich und fluchte. „Maltido."

„ Könnt ihr zwei mir mal bitte sagen, was ihr um diese Zeit auf der Straße macht? Wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, solltet ihr doch jetzt in der Schule sein."

Die Jungen sahen sich an und wussten nicht, was sie sagen sollten, so versuchten sie, den Sheriff so unschuldig, wie möglich, anzuschauen. „Tom…wir…also…Bernardo hat Bauschmerzen."

„No..ich nicht haben."

„Oh man, Bernardo."

Riccardo verdrehte mal wieder die Augen. „ Ich nicht lügen. Schwänzen ja, für wildes Pferd, aber nicht lügen."

Riccardo sagte nichts mehr, sondern schaute Tom mit verschränkten Armen an.

„Ihr wolltet euch also zu Olsens Stall schleichen, um dort den Verrückten beim Ritt auf dem Pferd zu zusehen?"

Beide Jungs gaben ihm keine Antwort. Während Bernardo auf den Boden blickte, schaute Riccardo Tom weiter trotzig an. „Da ihr mir nicht antworten wollt, werde ich euch beide zurück in die Schule bringen. Mal sehen, was Bridget dazu sagen wird?"

Riccardo pustete die Backen auf und atmete dann laut aus. „ Tom, du bist so gemein. Du hast doch früher auch mit Onkel Adam die Schule geschwänzt."

„ Ja, das habe ich mein junger Freund aber im Unterschied…" Er setzte Riccardo den Hut richtig auf. „…haben wir uns nicht erwischen lassen und schon gar nicht vom Sheriff."

Er stieß die Jungs den Weg hinunter in Richtung Schule. „ Ich bin mir sicher, diese Woche wird Adam auf deine Hilfe verzichten müssen."

„ Du könntest uns auch einfach gehen lassen."

„Sicher nicht, mein Freund. Wenn du Mist baust und dich erwischen lässt, musst du auch mit der Strafe leben und jetzt los ihr Zwei."

Bernardo und Riccardo liefen mit gesenkten Köpfen vor Tom zurück zur Schule. Leicht legte Bernardo den Kopf schief und flüsterte seinem Freund zu. „ Nächstes Mal ich sage, wo lang laufen."

„Du würdest wieder mit mir schwänzen?"

„ Sí, aber erst, wenn neuer Lehrer da ist. Das klüger."

Die Jungs grienten sich an.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

„Hier fangen Sie auf."

Er musste sich beeilen, die Arme auszustrecken, um seine Reisetasche aufzufangen, die der Kutscher ihm zuwarf. Verwundert blickte er sich um. Eigentlich hatte er damit gerechnet, dass ihn Bridget erwarten würde oder hatte sie etwa sein Telegramm nicht erhalten?

„Curt…"

Sofort drehte er sich zu der Stimme und ein Lachen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus, als er Bridget sah, die auf ihn zugelaufen kam. Freudig nahm er sie in den Arm. „Bridget, ich dachte schon, du hast mich vergessen."

Sie löste sich aus seiner Umarmung. „ Curt, das würde ich doch nie. Schließlich war ich ja auch diejenige, die dir hier die Stelle besorgt hat." Ihre Gesichtszüge wurden ernst. „Curt, das mit Ashley tut mir wirklich leid."

Leicht lächelnd zuckte Curt mit den Schultern. „ Ich bin darüber hinweg. Ich bin nur froh, dass es passiert ist, bevor wir mit dem Schiff nach England übergesetzt sind. Ihre Familie lebt ja dort und nur deswegen wollte ich drüben die Stelle annehmen."

Sie betrachtete ihn skeptisch. „ Und du bist sicher schon wieder bereit, zu arbeiten? `Ihr Tod ist noch nicht einmal ein Jahr her."

Sein Lächeln wurde stärker. „ So bereit, wie nie zuvor. Ich versichere dir, ich habe genug dafür gesorgt, dass ich den Schmerz hinunterspülen konnte. Und wenn wir ehrlich sind, habe ich mich ja nur selbst bemitleidet. Meine große Liebe war nicht sie."

Für einen kurzen Moment hielt Bridget die Luft an und schloss die Augen. Mit einer starken Entschlossenheit sah sie ihn an. „ Curt. Ich dachte, das hätten wir schon damals in New York geklärt? Wenn du dir in dieser Hinsicht noch Hoffnung machst, solltest du deine Tasche nehmen und wieder in die Kutsche steigen und dir woanders eine Stellung suchen."

Curt fing an, zu schmunzeln. „Immer noch die kleine selbstbewusste Kämpferin. Nein, keine Sorge . Auch darüber bin ich hinweg. Außerdem…" Er nahm ihre Hand und berührte ihren Ehering. „….habe ich gehört, dass ich zu spät bin. Ich gebe zu, ich war sehr überrascht, als ich gelesen habe, dass du noch hier in Virginia City bist. Als wir uns das letzte Mal gesehen haben, wolltest du eigentlich bald abreisen."

Sie zog ihre Hand zurück. „ Ja. Danach hat sich einiges verändert. Ich bin glücklich verheiratet und habe vier Kinder."

Verwundert zog Curt die Stirn kraus. „Ich weiß ja, dass ich in den letzten Monaten das eine oder andere Glas zu viel getrunken habe, aber unser letztes Treffen ist nicht so lange her."

Bridget lachte. „ Emillie wird bald ein Jahr alt. Aiyana und Chesmu haben wir adoptiert und bei Bernardo warten wir nur noch auf die Papiere, damit die Adoption rechtskräftig ist."

„ Du hast dich kein bisschen verändert. Du hast ja schon immer gesagt, du willst dich weiter darum kümmern, dass so viele Kinder wie möglich eine Schule besuchen können und so wie es aussieht, hast du ja einen Mann gefunden, der deinen Dickkopf und doch zeitweisen ziemlich verrückten Ideen und Ansichten akzeptiert. Ich muss aber jetzt keine Angst haben, dass ich etwas auf die Nase bekomme, wenn ich mit dir mal essen gehen möchte?"

Nur ganz leicht schmunzelte Bridget und versuchte, ernst zu bleiben. „ Nein, auf die Nase bekommst du nichts. Er wird dich gleich erschießen, wenn du nur einen winzigen Moment vergisst, dass ich eine verheiratete Frau bin."

Curt presste erst die Lippen aufeinander und sah sie dann übertrieben ängstlich an. „ Also ist er nicht der Ladenbesitzer von der Ecke oder ein kleiner Bankangestellter?"

Bridget schüttelte nur den Kopf und grinste breit. „ Ich denke, ich zeige dir das Haus, das du mieten kannst. Es ist auch nicht weit von der Schule entfernt und am Samstagabend kommst du zu uns zum Essen und wir können dann über die Schule sprechen und danach kannst du dann ja entscheiden, ob du die Stelle nach dem Sommer annehmen möchtest oder nicht."

Curt hob seine Reisetasche auf und bot Bridget seinen Arm. Sie hakte sich bei ihm unter und sie liefen beide los. „ Natürlich werde ich bleiben. Ich habe dir schon damals in New York gesagt, dass ich mir es sehr gut vorstellen kann, mit dir an einer Schule zu arbeiten. Gut, nun ist es eine sehr kleine Schule, aber ich denke, trotzdem werden wir ein gutes Team sein und wenn in den nächsten Wochen meine Kisten mit den Büchern ankommen, wirst du begeistert sein, was zuletzt alles geschrieben wurde."

„Darauf freue ich mich schon, aber jetzt schauen wir uns das Haus an und gehen dann etwas essen. Ich habe Bescheid gesagt, dass ich erst am späten Nachmittag zurück sein werde.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Als Adam vom Pferd stieg, schaute er sich verwundert um. Hatte Hoss sein Pferd den ganzen Tag nicht benötigt? Er wird doch nicht krank sein? Er band Sport fest und noch immer sehr irritiert, lief er zur Tür und klopfte. Es dauerte etwas, dann öffnete sein Bruder die Tür und schob ihn wieder leicht zurück, als Adam hinein gehen wollte. „Was ist los, Hoss?"

Dann blieb ihm sein Herz stehen. „Ist etwas mit Koko?"

Schnell schüttelte Hoss den Kopf und flüsterte. „Nein…nein. Mit ihr ist alles in Ordnung"

Adam versuchte, an Hoss vorbei zu schauen. „Ist etwas mit Travis?"

Schwer atmete Hoss aus und versuchte, Adam weiter wegzuschieben. „Adam, ich den…."

„Ach, wen haben wir denn hier?" Koko tauchte an der Tür auf und mit verschränkten Armen und einem sehr bösen Blick funkelte sie Adam an. „Das ist ja schön, dass du uns heute Abend besuchst, Wynono. Mein lieber Ehemann hat mir gar nicht erzählt, dass du vorbeikommen wolltest."

Adams Augen wanderten zu Hoss und sicher konnte er mit seinen Blick nicht verbergen, wie erstaunt er über die ganze Situation war. Nicht nur, dass er mit seinem Bruder seit einer Woche schon für heute Abend verabredet war, sondern auch darüber, dass Koko offensichtlich mit ihm sauer war und er keine Ahnung hatte, warum das so war. Hoss drückte ihn wieder mit der Hand gegen die Brust, um ihn weiter vom Haus wegzuschieben. „ Also…äh…Adam wollte gerade…. gehen."

Adam war ziemlich unschlüssig, was er tun oder sagen sollte, aber da packte Koko ihn schon am Arm und zog ihn ins Haus. „ Das ist doch Blödsinn, Hoss und du brauchst ihn auch nicht in Schutz zu nehmen."

Adam blickte auf seinen Arm und dann auf Koko und ließ sich mehr oder weniger freiwillig weiterziehen. „Koko, kannst du…"

„Halt den Mund Adam und setz dich hin."

Sie schob ihm den Stuhl vom Küchentisch hin. Langsam setzte sich Adam hin und sah zu Hoss, der mit leicht gesenktem Kopf etwas abseits von ihm stand und mit Händen in den Taschen ihn schüchtern anschaute.

Koko lehnte sich an die Spüle und blickte ihn nur an. Adam holte Luft und wollte gerade etwas sagen, als ihn seine Freundin wieder anfuhr. „Wehe, du sagst einen Ton."

„Aber…"

Sie hob den Finger und beugte sich leicht vor. Sofort verstummte Adam und sah mit einem fragenden Blick wieder zu Hoss.

„Koko..er weiß…ich meine wie kann….."

Als der Finger von seiner Frau zu ihm wanderte, verstummte auch Hoss. Noch einige Minuten schwiegen sie und Adam versuchte, nicht seine Freundin anzusehen.

„Habt ihr Zwei auch nur eine Minute bei eurem Superplan an die Farm und an mich gedacht?"

Adams Kopf schwenkte nach links, aber Hoss Augen waren nur auf den Boden gerichtet. „Koko, du weißt, ich denke immer an dich, aber ich weiß wirklich nicht, was Hoss oder ich falsch gemacht haben."

Sie kam nun ganz dicht auf ihn zu. „Fällt dir irgendetwas an mir auf, Wynono?"

Er lehnte sich etwas zurück, als sie so dicht vor ihm stand. Dann kratze er sich an der Stirn und atmete leicht aus. „Also..du bist ziemlich …sauer."

Koko kam mit ihrem Kopf seinem sehr nahe. „ Ja, das bin ich, aber das meine ich nicht."

Flehend blickte er sie an. „Koko….bitte…"

„Ist ja klar. Ihr seid ja auch Brüder. Von dir habe ich auch nichts anderes erwartet, aber von meinen Mann schon."

Wütend wanderten ihre Augen zu Hoss, der aber nicht wagte, sie anzusehen. „Wynono, beantworte mir drei Fragen. Hast du Probleme mit deinem Rücken?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Hast du Probleme mit dem Bein?"

Erneut schüttelte er den Kopf. „ Dann die letzte Frage. Hast du Gefühl in deiner Hand?"

Adam schaute auf seine linke Hand und machte eine Faust und öffnete sie wieder. „Du brauchst mir nicht zu antworten, Wynono. Nenne mir jetzt nur einen Grund, warum Hoss dich auf dem Viehtrieb begleiten muss."

Adam atmete aus. Darum ging es also. Hoss Entscheidung, im Sommer mitzukommen. Aber er fragte sich nur, warum Koko deswegen so sauer war? Wenn sein Bruder ihn sonst begleitete, hatte sie doch auch nichts dagegen gehabt?

„Du hast keine Ahnung, warum ich so wütend bin oder?"

Vorsichtig schüttelte er den Kopf. „Weißt du, was im Sommer ist, wenn ihr unterwegs seid?"

Und dann wusste er es mit einem Mal. Er schaute erst zu Hoss und dann stand er langsam auf. „ Koko, es tut mir leid. Als Hoss also …" Er blickte wieder zu seinem Bruder. „..also als wir beschlossen haben, das er mitkommt, habe ich nicht daran gedacht."

„Das wäre ja auch noch schöner, wenn du es bewusst gemacht hättest. Adam, du weißt genau, dass ich damit keine Probleme habe, wenn Hoss dir weiter hin bei der Arbeit auf der Ranch hilft, aber ich frage mich langsam wirklich, was auf diesen Viehtrieben immer passiert, dass mein lieber Mann ohne nachzudenken, dich auch in diesem Jahr begleiten möchte, ohne dass es dafür einen richtigen Grund gibt."

Ziemlich verlegen kratzte sich Adam an der Brust und schielte leicht zu seinem Bruder hinüber. Dieser gab sich einen Ruck und stellte sich nun neben Adam. „Koko…also…Adam hat mich nicht gefragt, aber .." Er wackelte leicht mit dem Kopf und blickte Koko schüchtern an. „….er und Joe kommen einfach noch nicht so richtig miteinander klar und da dachte ich mir, ich reite lieber mit und habe ein Auge auf die beiden." Nun grinste er seinen großen Bruder an. „ Sonst verkauft der gute Adam nicht nur die Rinder am Zielort, sondern auch noch den armen Little Joe."

Adam blickte ihn schief an.

„Du kommst immer noch nicht mit Joe klar? Ich denke, seit dem Roundup ist es besser geworden?"

Erstaunt schaute Koko zu den zwei Brüdern. Ihre Stimmung wurde etwas besser. Adam atmete tief durch und kratzte sich mit zwei Fingern an der Stirn. „ Er ist immer noch sehr ungeduldig und hört mir nie richtig zu. Ich kann machen was ich will, er fühlt sich von allem was ich sage, persönlich angegriffen."

Adam lehnte sich gegen den Küchentisch und verschränkte die Arme. „ Ich denke, du brauchst einfach noch mehr Geduld mit unserem kleinen Bruder."

Genervt ließ Adam die Arme sinken.

„Ach komm schon, Hoss. Ich habe schon sehr lange Geduld mit Joe bewiesen, aber wenn ihr ihn nicht ständig alle so in Schutz genommen hättet, würde er sich auch wie ein richtiger junger Mann benehmen. Er wird im Sommer siebzehn, aber noch immer höre ich…habe mehr Geduld mit ihm, Adam. Er ist doch noch so jung, Adam. Er ist doch nicht so kräftig, Adam….."Adam holte nochmals Luft. „Er hat bis zum Frühjahr noch keinen Tag richtig auf der Ranch gearbeitet. Wie soll das nach der Schule werden, wenn wir ihn jetzt nicht endlich einmal richtig ran nehmen? Wie sollen die Männer in ernst nehmen, wenn sie ständig nur einen kleinen Jungen vor Augen haben."

Koko setzte sich an den Küchentisch und schaute zu den beiden Männern. „ Habt ihr schon mal überlegt, ob die Ranch vielleicht gar nichts für Joe ist?"

Hoss setzte sich auf den anderen Stuhl. „ Doch, das ist es. Das hat Little Joe mir letztens erst gesagt, aber er ist der Meinung, Adam würde ihn nur herumkommandieren und nur nach Fehlern bei ihm suchen."

An seinem leichten Knurren merkte man, wie genervt Adam von diesem Thema ist. Koko wandte sich ihm zu. „Adam, warum gibst du ihm nicht noch etwas Zeit? Wenn du so bist wie jetzt hier gerade, kann ich Little Joe etwas verstehen. Es ist dir sehr deutlich anzusehen, wie dich die ganze Sache nervt."

Adam schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „ Kann ich euch noch einmal daran erinnern, dass er die Schule jetzt verlässt? Wie stellt ihr euch das eigentlich vor, wenn er weiter von allen so verhätschelt wird? Wie soll er später einmal die Ponderosa leiten, wenn Pa nicht mehr lebt und mir etwas passiert? Alles, was wir in den ganzen Jahre aufgebaut haben, würde zerstört werden, weil mein kleiner Bruder nie gelernt hat, zu arbeiten."

„Ach Adam, jetzt übertreibst du aber."

Adam stellte sich an den Tisch und blickte Hoss wütend an. „ Nein Hoss, das mache ich nicht. Du hast die Farm und bist hier glücklich und so soll es auch bleiben. Ich kann nicht von dir erwarten, dass du deinen Traum aufgibst, weil Joe nicht arbeiten will."

„Wynono, du blickst schon wieder ängstlich in die Zukunft ab…"

„ Koko, höre auf. Es gibt Momente, da muss ich auch etwas voraus planen und zur Zeit sehe ich nicht, wer nach mir aus der Familie die Ponderosa weiterführen sollte. Ich kann mich nicht darauf verlassen, dass Travis später Spaß an der Rancharbeit haben wird und bei Bernardo sehe ich noch nicht, wohin der Weg führt."

Adam hatte sich mit den Händen auf dem Tisch abgestützt und sah von Hoss zu Koko. Diese legte ihre Hand auf seine und sprach nun mit sanfter Stimme. „ Wynono, du weißt nicht, was die Zukunft bringen wird und ja, ich gebe dir recht, im Moment kann ich mir auch nicht vorstellen, dass Joe die Geschäfte der Ponderosa übernehmen kann, aber es wird auch nicht schneller gehen, wenn du keine Geduld mit ihm hast und wer weiß, wir sind eine große Familie. Es muss ja nicht Joe sein, der den Traum deines Vaters weiterführen wird."

Mit einem tiefen Atemzug zog Adam seine Hand weg und stellte sich an die Küchenspüle. „Aber er muss doch endlich einmal anfangen, Verantwortung zu übernehmen und über sein Handeln nachdenken. Wie soll das auf dem Viehtrieb funktionieren, wenn ich ständig ein Auge auf ihn haben muss?"

Hoss blickte nun zu Koko. „ Deswegen würde ich gerne Adam begleiten. Nicht nur, dass es wirklich eine besondere Zeit ist, die man miteinander verbringt, sondern, dass ich mich auch um Joe kümmern kann, so dass Adam in Ruhe den Trail leiten kann und das Baby kommt doch erst, wenn wir zurück sind."

Er nahm die Hand von Koko und sah sie mit einem Hundeblick liebevoll an. „ Hoss, es ist ja nicht nur, dass dann bald das Baby kommt, sondern, dass ihr euch keine Gedanken darüber gemacht habt, wie ich hier auf der Farm zurechtkommen werde. Ich habe nicht nur die Arbeit, sondern auch Travis und du weißt genau, dass das Baby auch während des Trails kommen kann."

Adam stand nun hinter Hoss und legte die Hand auf die Schulter seines Bruders. „Koko hat recht, Hoss. Du kannst sie im Sommer nicht alleine lassen und ich werde schon mit Joe zurechtkommen."

Hoss sah schräg nach oben zu seinem Bruder und Koko stand auf. „ Ihr Zwei seid unmöglich. Ihr beide wisst doch ganz genau, dass ich nicht dabei zusehen kann, wenn ihr so bedröppt drein schaut. Ich werde mit meinem Vater reden und wenn mir dann auch noch Riccardo und Bernardo in den Ferien helfen, werden wir das auch so hinbekommen."

Mit einem sehr verlegenen Blick kratzte sich Adam hinter dem Ohr und blickte seine Freundin an. „Bist du sicher, Koko? Ich meine…"

„Wenn du nicht möchtest, dass ich wieder sehr sauer werde, dann schnapp dir jetzt deinen Bruder und macht euch einen schönen Abend, aber Adam.." Sie zeigte mit dem Messer, das sie gerade in der Küche zur Hand genommen hatte auf ihn. „….wenn ich meinen Mann morgen von Tom abholen kann, dann wirst du mal erleben, was passiert, wenn ich richtig sauer werde."

Adam zog Hoss am Arm und lief zur Tür. „ Ich werde ihn pünktlich nach Hause bringen."

Hoss schubste seinen Bruder nach vorne. „Ich brauche nicht nach Hause gebracht zu werden. Meistens habe ich dich nach Hause bringen müssen."

Als die Tür hinter den beiden Brüdern zuknallte, schüttelte Koko nur den Kopf.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Riccardo stellte die letzte Kiste neben den Wagen und schaute zum Koppelzaun. Er sah, wie sein Onkel angeritten kam. Sofort rannte er zum Zaun und setzte sich darauf und wartete. Adam hielt mit Sport neben seinem Neffen an und schaute an ihm vorbei. „Hallo, Cowboy. Wie ich sehe, warst du schon wieder fleißig. Wo ist Bernardo und Little Joe?"

Riccardo schaute über seine Schulter. „Bernardo müsste gleich kommen. Er verstaut nur noch die letzten Lassos in der Kammer, die wir kontrollieren sollten."

Da sein Neffe nicht weiter sprach und den Kopf senkte, ahnte Adam schon, wo sein kleiner Bruder sicher nicht gewesen ist. „ Riccardo, siehe mich bitte an. Wo war Little Joe? Er sollte euch bei der Arbeit doch helfen."

Ziemlich leise antworte ihm Riccardo. Er wusste, dass das wieder Ärger für Little Joe bedeuten würde und dann würde dieser seine Wut wieder an ihm auslassen. „ Er hat gesagt, er muss nach dem Mittagessen noch etwas für die Schule erledigen und kommt dann zum Zureiten hierher."

Riccardo schaute seinen Onkel wieder an, aber bei ihm war nicht zu erkennen, was er jetzt gerade dachte. Nach einem kurzen Moment lehnte er sich auf das Sattelhorn und blickte zu Riccardo. „ Gut. Dann müsste er ja gleich hier sein. Cowboy, würdest du dich um Sport kümmern, während ich mit Tico darüber rede, welche Pferde wir jetzt zuerst zureiten werden?"

„Natürlich mache ich das."

Bevor der Junge aufstand, zögerte er noch einen kleinen Augenblick. „Onkel Adam, kann ich dich etwas fragen?"

„Sicher doch."

„Warum hat dir Hoss den schwarzen Hengst gegeben und nicht behalten?"

Adam drehte sich leicht im Sattel und schaute zu den Pferden, mit denen sie gleich arbeiten wollten. „Den habe ich nicht von Hoss. Den haben uns die Flenders Brüder verkauft. Warum fragst du?"

Wieder zögerte Riccardo etwas, weil er nicht wusste, ob er schon so seine Meinung sagen durfte. „Na..ich.." Er atmete tief durch und fuhr mit kräftiger Stimme fort." Ich habe ihn mir angesehen. Ich finde, er ist zu schade für die Arbeit auf der Ranch. Er wäre eher etwas für die Zucht von Koko und Hoss. Deswegen hatte ich mich ja gewundert."

Adam richtete sich im Sattel auf. „ Du warst auf der Koppel bei den Pferden?"

„Nicht sauer sein, Onkel Adam. Ich war auch ganz vorsichtig. Amarok hat mir doch gezeigt, wie ich mich den Pferden nähern soll und worauf ich achten muss, ob sie scheuen oder nicht."

Adam wurde etwas blass. „Riccardo, wenn dein Vater mitbekommen hätte, dass du dich den Wildpferden so näherst, dann hätten wir uns beide einen anderen Ort zum Leben aussuchen können. Ich möchte nicht, dass du das nochmals machst, wenn keiner von uns dabei ist. Hast du mich verstanden?"

Mit enttäuschten Augen sah Riccardo ihn an. "Ja, Sir."

Erneut sah Adam zu dem schwarzen Hengst und stieg vom Pferd ab. „So nun nimm Sport und binde ihn fest und ich werde mich mit Tico unterhalten, mit welchem Pferd wir anfangen und danach…" Er reichte Riccardo die Zügel."….sehe ich mir den Hengst an und wenn du recht hast, werden wir ihn in den nächsten Tagen auf die Farm bringen."

Mit stolzer Brust und einem Strahlen in den Augen nahm Riccardo die Zügel. „Du wirst es sehen, Onkel Adam. Er ist super geeignet für die Zucht."

Lachend schob Adam den Hut von Riccardo hinunter. „ Ja, und du wirst dich dann gut im Sommer auf der Farm um ihn kümmern können, aber auch nur, wenn du nicht wieder die Schule schwänzt."

Ziemlich niedergeschlagen schob der Junge den Hut zurück. „ Du hast doch mit Tom früher auch die Schule geschwänzt. Das hat uns jedenfalls Jörn erzählt."

Adam hob nur den Finger. „Keine Schule schwänzen. Verstanden?"

„Ja, Sir."

Mit gesenktem Kopf lief Riccardo los, aber fing dann an zu grinsen, wie sein Onkel leise beim Weggehen noch sagte…"oder nicht so dumm sein und sich erwischen lassen. Und schon gar nicht vom Sheriff."

Adam zog sich die Handschuhe über und betrachtete das Pferd, das gerade für ihn fertig gemacht wurde. Von Joe war immer noch nichts zu sehen und so hatte er beschlossen, schon anzufangen, damit sie das Pensum, das sie sich für heute vorgenommen hatten, auch schaffen würden. Mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln sah er zu Bernardo und Riccardo, die sich auf den Zaun auf der anderen Seite setzten, um beim Zureiten zuzusehen. Warum machte er sich eigentlich so viel Sorgen um die Zukunft der Ponderosa. Er hatte da doch jemanden, der mit Leib und Seele bei der Sache war und schon ein gutes Pferd erkennen konnte. Dann würde zwar kein Cartwright mehr verantwortlich sein, aber die Ranch würde auf jeden Fall in der Familie bleiben.

Noch einmal schaute Adam in Richtung vom Haus seines Vaters, aber noch immer war von seinem kleinen Bruder nichts zu sehen. Da er aber Hoss und Koko versprochen hatte mehr, Geduld mit Joe zu haben versuchte, er seine Wut hinunter zu schlucken und konzentrierte sich nun auf seine bevorstehende Aufgabe.

Nach seinem zweiten Pferd sah er, wie Little Joe gemächlich angelaufen kam und sich neben den Jungs auf den Zaun setzte. Eigentlich wollte Adam gerade eine Pause machen, aber nun wollte er Joe nicht gleich den Gefallen erweisen und zu ihm gehen, um ihn dann auf ein Pferd zu lassen. So gab er Tico das Zeichen, dass er für ihn noch ein Pferd fertig machen soll.

Little Joe musste gut zwanzig Minuten warten, bis Adam ihn zu sich winkte. Schon gehörig gelangweilt, sprang dieser vom Zaun und lief dann zu seinem Bruder. Vorher drehte er sich jedoch noch einmal zu Riccardo und Bernardo und grinste sie beide überheblich an. „ Nun passt schön auf. Jetzt bekommt ihr mal zu sehen, wie man so einen Gaul richtig zureitet."

Kopfschüttelnd sahen sich die zwei Jungen an, weil sie die Sprüche von Joe bereits zur Genüge kannten und auch das, was meistens danach passierte. Langsam zog sich Adam seine Handschuhe aus, steckte sie unter seinem Gürtel fest und wartete auf seinen Bruder, der lässig zu ihm gelaufen kam. Er hielt für einen kurzen Moment die Luft an und versuchte, weiter ruhig zu bleiben. „ Schön, dass dein Weg dich noch hierher geführt hat, Little Joe. Ich wusste ja gar nicht, dass ihr so kurz vor den Ferien noch so viel in der Schule zu tun habt, dass du nicht einmal die Zeit hattest, den Jungens bei der Arbeit zu helfen?"

Joe zog seinen Hut tiefer in das Gesicht, weil er genau wusste, dass Adam ihm keine weitere Lüge abnehmen würde. Er brauchte ja auch nur mit Bridget reden, um zu wissen, dass es sich nur um eine Ausrede gehandelt hatte und eine ziemlich blöde noch dazu, aber als Riccardo ihn gefragt hatte, wann er den nun endlich kommen würde, ist ihm nichts Besseres eingefallen. „Jetzt bin ich ja hier."

Er hob den Kopf und sah Adam trotzig an, bei dem nur leicht der Wangenknochen zuckte. „Dann ziehe dir jetzt deine Handschuhe an und sage mir noch einmal, worauf du alles achten musst."

Joe schluckte. Die Handschuhe. Er wusste doch, er hat etwas vergessen. Die Handschuhe lagen sicher noch bei ihm auf dem Bett oder doch unten auf dem Esstisch? Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „ Ich brauche keine Handschuhe. So habe ich ein besseres Gefühl in der Hand und ich habe auch genug wiederholt, woran ich alles denken muss. Ich bin doch kein Anfänger."

Joe wollte weiter laufen, als Adam ihn sehr unsanft am Arm festhielt. „Du bist ein Anfänger, Joe. Nur weil du zweimal auf einen Pferd gesessen bist, macht dich das noch nicht zu einem Profi."

„Du bist ja nur neidisch, weil ich sie gleich zum Stehen gebracht habe und du nicht."

Joe zog seinen Arm weg und lief weiter und Adam verdrehte die Augen und schloss beide Hände zur Faust. Er wusste, dass es ein Fehler gewesen war, ihn auf Pferde zu setzen, die fast zugeritten waren. Aber ihr Vater wollte das unbedingt und weil er bei Joes erstem Ritt zugesehen hatte, konnte Adam auch kein anderes Pferd nehmen. Adam befand sich noch im Corral, als Joe das Zeichen gab, dass es losgehen konnte und bevor Adam es richtig realisierte, hatte Gus schon das Tor geöffnet. Mit schnellen Schritten brachte sich Adam in Sicherheit und sprang auf den Zaun. Mit einem bösen Blick schaute er zu dem Cowboy, der sich mit einem Schulterzucken entschuldigte. Zwar nickte Adam ihm zu, aber ein leichtes Gefühl überkam ihn, dass Gus genau mitbekommen hatte, dass Adam sich noch im Corral befunden hatte. Lange konnte sich Adam aber darüber keine Gedanken machen, da er mit einem Stöhnen zu Joe sah, der anscheinend in den letzten Tagen alles vergessen hatte, was beim Zureiten eines Pferdes wichtig war. So dauerte es auch nicht lange und sein kleiner Bruder wurde in hohem Bogen abgeworfen. Adams Geduld wurde wieder auf eine harte Probe gestellt und so versuchte er, sich auf dem Weg zu Joe etwas abzukühlen. Sein Bruder stand schon wieder und klopfte sich den Staub ab. „ Na, dem zeige ich es jetzt aber. Einen Joe Cartwright wirft man nicht so einfach ab."

„Du zeigst heute keinen mehr irgendetwas. Für dich ist jetzt Schluss."

„Was soll das, Adam? Wie soll ich etwas lernen, wenn du mir nicht die Möglichkeit dazu gibst."

„Du willst etwas lernen? Dann versuche erst einmal, die grundlegenden Sachen zu behalten. Du kannst von Glück sagen, dass du dir gerade keinen Knochen gebrochen hast und darüber, dass du das Zeichen gegeben hast, dass es losgehen kann, obwohl du genau gesehen hast, dass ich mich noch im Gefahrenbereich befand, darüber will ich gar nicht reden."

Frech grinste Joe ihn an." „Wirst du auf deine alten Tage etwa langsam, großer Bruder?"

Tief und sehr langsam atmete Adam aus." Joe, du kannst jetzt gehen"

„Und wenn ich das nicht mache?"

Es war nur ein Augenzwinkern, da hatte Adam seinen Bruder schon am Kragen gepackt und zu sich herangezogen. „Du verschwindest jetzt hier und denkst in Ruhe darüber nach, wie man sich auf einer Ranch verhält, insbesondere dann, wenn sein Name Cartwright ist."

Er ließ Little Joe los und ging zurück zu Tico. Beleidigt schaute Joe ihm noch nach, aber dann ging auch er zurück zum Zaun.

„ Mensch Joe, das war ja ein Abflug. Beim nächsten Mal musst du einfach mehr Druck auf deine Beine bringen und du solltest dir Handsc…"

Joe war mit einem Satz über den Zaun gesprungen und zog Riccardo herunter. „Willst du kleiner Knirps mir etwa sagen, wie man ein Pferd richtig zureitet? Werde du erst einmal so groß, dass du abends um acht nicht mehr ins Bett brauchst."

Riccardo schubste Joe von sich weg." Ich darf vielleicht nicht so lange wach bleiben wie du, aber dafür habe ich mehr Ahnung davon, wie die Arbeit auf einer Ranch aussieht und Pferde werde ich auf jeden Fall besser zureiten können. Weil ich weiß, wie das geht."

Mit einer Hand stieß Joe ihm gegen die Schulter. „ Und? Wird es dir etwas bringen?" Wieder stieß er gegen die Schulter des Jungen. „ Glaubst du wirklich, du wirst hier mal der Boss werden? Das kannst du aber schnell vergessen. Du bist kein Cartwright." Joe legte die Arme übereinander und schaute Riccardo überheblich an. „ Wenn du mich später ganz nett bittest, dann werde ich dir hier eventuell einen Job geben."

„Du hast hier überhaupt nichts zu sagen, Little Joe. Das machen immer noch Ben und Onkel Adam."

„Mein lieber Vater macht von Jahr zu Jahr weniger hier und dein ach so toller Onkel Adam wird hier auch nicht mehr lange arbeiten. Warum sonst glaubst du, will er unbedingt, dass ich hier arbeite? Also ziehe dich schon mal warm an du kleiner Nichtsnutz. Die Tage sind gezählt, an denen dich hier jemand ernst nimmt."

Bernardo wollte seinen Freund noch festhalten, weil er bereits gesehen hatte, wie Riccardo immer wütender wurde, aber Frederics Sohn stürzte sich bereits auf Joe und es dauerte nicht lange und die beiden Jungs rollten sich auf dem Boden herum. Obwohl Little Joe fast zehn Jahre älter war, hatte er mit Riccardo ziemlich zu kämpfen.

Tico stieß Adam an, als sie sich gerade über den nächsten Tag unterhalten wollten. Mit dem Kopf zeigte er auf die andere Seite des Corrals. Zuerst schaute Adam nur zu wie, sich Joe und Riccardo gegenseitig schubsten, aber als dann sein Neffe auf seinen Bruder losging, lief er mit verdrehten Augen los. Er war sich hundertprozentig sicher, dass Little Joe mit dem Ärger angefangen hatte, um so an jemandem seine Wut auszulassen. Adam beschleunigte seine Schritte, als er sah, dass Little Joe mehr und mehr die Oberhand gewann und immer wieder auf den unten liegenden Riccardo einschlug. Mit einer Hand schwang er sich über den Zaun, aber bevor seine Füße den Boden wieder berührt hatten, wusste er, dass es ein Fehler gewesen war. Noch in der Luft spürte er das Ziehen im Rücken das sich nach der Landung bis ins Bein ausdehnte und dabei hatte er sich doch bereits am Vormittag vorgenommen, den Rest des Tages seinem Vater nur noch im Büro zu helfen, weil er in den letzten Tagen schon so viel gemacht hatte und immer wieder ein Kribbeln in der Hand gespürt hatte.

Er erreichte die zwei Jungen und wollte Joe am Kragen von seinem Neffen herunter ziehen. In dem Moment holte Joe mit dem Arm aus und traf mit dem Ellenbogen Adam im Gesicht. Kurz taumelte dieser nach hinten, um dann aber sofort wieder nach seinem Bruder zu greifen. Mit einer Wut, die er kaum noch zurückhalten konnte, zog er Joe auf die Beine. „ Lass mich los, Adam. Ich muss dem Kleinen mal zeigen, wer hier das Sagen hat."

Auch Riccardo war schnell wieder auf den Beinen und wollte sofort Joe wieder angreifen, aber sein Lauf wurde von der Hand Adams gestoppt. „ Ihr hört beide unverzüglich mit dem Unfug auf. Was soll das hier? Was für einen Grund kann es geben Joe, dass du auf Riccardo losgehen musst?"

„Der kleine Klugscheißer meint, er weiß alles."

Little Joe versuchte erfolglos, sich aus Adams Griff zu drehen. „ Aber Riccardo sagen doch nur, was gemacht hast du falsch beim Reiten von Pferd."

Abrupt blieb Joe stehen und schaute Bernardo wütend an." Was ist los, Little Joe fällt dir jetzt nichts mehr ein, nur weil jetzt ein richtiger Cartwright mit dir spricht?"

Joe wollte sofort etwas darauf erwidern, aber er konnte sich noch bremsen, als er das entsetzte Gesicht Adams sah. „Was ist das für ein Blödsinn mit echter Cartwright und warum musst du dich mit Riccardo prügeln, wenn auch er dir nur helfen möchte?"

Nun konnte sich Joe doch von seinem Bruder losreißen und stand nun vor ihm. „ Adam, er ist erst acht Jahre alt und will mir erzählen, wie man ein Pferd richtig zureiten kann."

„Ja, er ist erst acht, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass Riccardo schon alle Grundlagen beherrscht und nicht diese Fehler machen wird, wie du."

Wütend kniff Joe die Augen zusammen. „ Klar, er ist ja dein Liebling genauso wie Sarah. Die Zwei können sich ja alles erlauben und du würdest ihnen beistehen."

Adam ließ Riccardo los und lief einige Schritte von der Gruppe weg, um sich zu beruhigen und dachte an die Worte Emillias, als er mit ihr über seine Probleme mit Joe gesprochen hatte. Auch sie hatte zu ihm gesagt, er soll Geduld haben. Dass die Aggressivität, die Joe im Moment gegen ihn hat, nichts Ungewöhnliches ist, sie sich aber normalerweise gegen den Vater richtet. Joe wäre nur in einer Phase, in der er sich seinen Platz in der Familie erkämpfen will. Er ist noch kein richtiger Mann, aber auch nicht mehr der kleine Junge. So holte Adam wieder tief Luft und drehte sich zurück zu der kleinen Gruppe. „Joe, ich denke, du solltest jetzt nach Hause gehen und morgen Vormittag versuchen wir es dann nochmals mit den Pferden."

Mit erhobenem Kopf kam Joe auf ihn zu. „ Warum nicht heute, oder bist du schon geschafft von den drei Pferden, die du zugeritten hast?"

Mit zwei Fingern faste sich Adam an die Nasenwurzel und schloss die Augen. „ Nein Joe, ich bin weder geschafft, noch müde, aber ich denke, heute würdest du mir nicht mehr zuhören."

„Aber mit ihm…" Er zeigte dabei auf Riccardo."…würdest du noch weiter machen, weil er ja so ein toller Cowboy ist. Weißt du Adam, langsam habe ich den Eindruck, dass Gus recht hat."

Verwirrt schaute Adam seinen Bruder an. „Gus?"

„Ja, er hat mir nämlich gesagt, dass Frederic nicht der Vater von Riccardo ist, sondern du und wenn ich mir den kleinen Klugscheißer so ansehe, sieht er auch mehr dir ähnlich als Frederic und dann ist mir auch klar, warum du dich so um ihn kümmerst."

Absolut fassungslos lachte Adam auf, um aber im selben Augenblick seinen Bruder todernst anzusehen. „ Mach das du nach Hause kommst und wenn ich noch einmal höre, dass du so einen Schwachsinn verbreitest, dann vergesse ich ganz schnell, dass du mein Bruder bist, Joseph."

„ Das kannst du von mir aus gleich vergessen. So einen Bruder wie du es bist, brauche ich nicht."

Adam legte die Arme übereinander und schaute nach oben. Da das Ziehen im Rücken stärker wurde, verlagerte er sein Gewicht auf das gesunde Bein. „Joe…geh einfach."

Er öffnete gerade wieder die Augen, als Joe auf ihn losstürmte und ihn mit aller Kraft gegen die Brust stieß. „Ich hasse dich mit deiner überheblichen arroganten Art."

Adam, war es nicht möglich, das Gleichgewicht zu halten, weil er sein Gewicht nur auf dem einen Bein hatte. So ruderte er mit den Armen und stolperte nach hinten weg und übersah, dass sich hinter ihm der Wagen befand. Er hatte sich noch nicht wieder gefangen, da fiel er rückwärts über die Deichsel. Sein Fall fand dann unsanft ein Ende in den vielen aufgestapelten leeren Kisten, die Bernardo und Riccardo in der letzten Stunde für den Trail zusammengesucht haben. Noch bevor er richtig auf dem Boden lag, hielt er die Luft an. Denn schon bei dem Sturz über die Deichsel war ihm ein heftiger Stich durch den Rücken geschossen. Sein Bein hatte am Anfang noch geschmerzt, aber als er nun am Boden lag, spürte er es überhaupt nicht mehr. So lag er jetzt da und schaute in den Himmel und ganz langsam entwickelte sich eine unglaubliche Wut auf seinen Bruder. Seit dem Gespräch mit Bridget in der Schule, hatte er immer genau auf seinen Körper gehört und mit dem Arbeiten aufgehört, wenn er merkte, dass es zu viel war. Jeden Tag hatte er daran gearbeitet, seine Muskulatur wieder zu stärken, um sie wieder so kräftig zu bekommen, wie vor seinen Fall von dem Abhang und nun hatte sein Bruder es mal wieder geschafft, mit einer unbedachten Aktion alles kaputt zu machen.

„ Onkel Adam…."

Adam legte den Kopf auf die Seite. Neben ihm kniete Riccardo und schaute ihn ängstlich an. Da neben hockte Bernardo mit aufgerissenen Augen und unfähig, etwas zu sagen. Adam nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und spürte, wie das Kribbeln und die Schmerzen im Bein zurückkehrten. Erleichtert, aber immer noch mit einer Wut im Bauch, drehte er sich um und stand erst einmal auf allen Vieren. „Adam….es tut mir leid."

Adam hob den Kopf und sehr vorsichtig richtete er sich auf. Die Augen waren die ganze Zeit auf seinen kleinen Bruder gerichtet, der keine drei Schritte vor ihm stand. Joe ging einige Schritte zurück, so sehr war er über die Wut, die er in den Augen seines Bruders sah, erschrocken. Mit ganz leiser, aber sehr durchdringender Stimme sprach Adam zu ihm.

„ Mach, dass du mir aus den Augen kommst. Sonst kann ich nicht garantieren, dass ich vergesse, das wir den selben Vater haben."

„Adam…"

„VERSCHWINDE JOE."

Sofort schloss Little Joe den Mund. In diesem Ton hatte Adam noch nie mit ihm gesprochen. Seine Augen wanderten zu den beiden Jungen, die ebenso erschrocken zu Adam sahen. Dann drehte sich Joe um und rannte zum Ranchhaus. Mit der Hand zur Faust geschlossen, versuchte Adam sich wieder zu beruhigen. Nach einiger Zeit sah er zu seinem Sohn und zu Riccardo. „ Jungs, könnt ihr bitte Sport in den Stall bringen und ihn versorgen? Ich brauche ihn heute nicht mehr."

Beide nickten schnell mit den Köpfen. Dann kam, noch etwas eingeschüchtert, Riccardo zu ihm und nahm seine Hand. „ Geht es dir gut, Onkel Adam?"

Mit geschlossenen Augen bejahte Adam die Frage. „ Ich brauche jetzt nur etwas Ruhe."

„Onkel Adam?..." Adam sah zu seinem Neffen, der nur geflüstert hatte."…das stimmt doch nicht, was Little Joe gesagt hat. Mein Dad ist doch mein Dad, oder?"

Immer noch sehr vorsichtig drehte sich Adam richtig zu Riccardo und berührte ihn an seinen Schultern. „Frederic ist dein Vater, Riccardo. Kein anderer. Höre nicht auf das dumme Gerede von Joe oder einem anderen. Versprichst du mir das?"

Man konnte hören, wie Riccardo schluckte. „Ja, Sir."

„Gut. Wenn mich jemand sucht, ich bin zu Hause."

Bernardo hob Adams Hut auf und reichte ihm den. „ Du kannst den Nachmittag noch mit Riccardo verbringen. Sei nur pünktlich zum Abendessen zu Hause."

„Sí, Señor."

Bridget schloss leise die Tür vom Schlafzimmer. Sie war froh, dass die Kinder heute alle so früh eingeschlafen waren. Noch immer saß ihr der Schreck in den Knochen. Als Adam am Nachmittag nach Hause gekommen war, war er sehr bleich vor Schmerzen und konnte kaum laufen. Zum Glück hatte Hoss bei seinem letzten Besuch wieder einen Topf mit der Paste für Adams Rücken mitgebracht. So konnte sie ihn damit am Nachmittag einreiben. Bis zum Abend war er dann durch das Haus gewandert, weil er weder sitzen noch liegen konnte. Erst kurz vor dem Abendbrot war er dann nach oben gegangen und hatte sich hingelegt. Er muss dann relativ schnell eingeschlafen sein. Denn sie hatte nur kurze Zeit später Emilie ins Bett gebracht und da war er schon nicht mehr wach gewesen.

Sie zog sich aus und ging ins Bett. Adam lag mit dem Rücken zu ihr und so legte sie ihre Hand nur auf seinen Arm. Er sagte kein Wort, als er ihre Hand nahm, diese dann auf seine Brust legte und fest an sich drückte. Auch als sie nach einiger Zeit merkte, dass er wieder eingeschlafen war, zog sie die Hand nicht weg. Zu sehr dachte sie an die Angst, die sie heute am Nachmittag bei ihm in den Augen gesehen hatte. Denn auch wenn sie versuchte, ihm gegenüber stark zu sein, hatte sie die selbe Angst wie er davor, dass wirklich das Schlimmste eintreten könnte.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Joe war sich sicher. Hoss oder Adam mussten bei ihrem ersten Viehtrieb nie hinten reiten. Sie waren jetzt seit drei Wochen unterwegs und bereits nach dem zweiten Tag wusste Joe, dass sich sein großer Bruder nur an ihm rächen wollte für das, was vor einigen Wochen passiert ist. Nicht einmal sein Pferd durfte er mitnehmen, obwohl er jetzt auf Cochise reiten könnte, aber nein. Adam war der Meinung,, er wäre noch nicht so weit, bei einem Viehtrieb mitzumachen. Es würde Joe nicht wundern, wenn sie zurückkommen und Cochise wäre verkauft und nur aus dem einen Grund, weil Adam es nicht verknusen konnte, dass Joe sich wirklich drei Jahre um ihn gekümmert hat. Warum hätte nicht Adam Koko heiraten können und Hoss wäre auf der Ponderosa geblieben. Dann wäre alles viel einfacher.

Er wischte sich den Staub aus dem Gesicht und trank einen Schluck aus der Flasche und fragte sich zum hundertsten Mal an diesem Tag, was er hier eigentlich macht. Er ist ein Cartwright. Er müsste den Jungens sagen, was sie tun sollen und nicht hier hinten Staub schlucken. Er steckte gerade die Flasche weg, als Hoss an seine Seite kam. „ Na, kleiner Bruder. Wie läuft es hier hinten?"

Nur leicht wandte Joe den Kopf zu Hoss. „ Du kannst Adam sagen, seine Strafe kommt sehr gut an." „Strafe?"

„ Na, warum muss sich sonst hier hinten reiten und diesen blöden Job machen."

„Weil das jeder bei seinem ersten Viehtrieb machen muss. Joe, kannst du damit endlich aufhören, bei allem was du machst, zu meckern und zu denken, dass du das nur machen musst, weil Adam dich ärgern will."

„ Welchen Grund gibt es sonst, dass ich seit drei Wochen den Staub schlucken muss. Ich gehöre zur Familie, aber werde wie einer von Ticos Cowboys behandelt. Ich wette, wenn Riccardo auf seinen ersten Trail geht, dann muss er das hier nicht machen."

Mit einem Ruck blieb das Pferd von Joe stehen. Hoss hatte in die Zügel gegriffen und es so zum Stehen gebracht. „ Little Joe, wenn du nicht sofort aufhörst, ständig über alles und jeden zu meckern, werde ich persönlich zu Adam gehen und ihm sagen, das du bis zum Ende vom Viehtrieb hier hinten bleiben musst."

Mit einem beleidigten Gesicht ließ Joe sein Pferd wieder loslaufen. „ Ich kann das doch hier nur als Strafe sehen. Adam redet doch so gut wie keinen Ton mit mir."

„Ja und warum nicht? An seiner Stelle hätte ich dich so windelweich geprügelt, dass du heute noch nicht wieder auf einem Pferd sitzen könntest."

Entsetzt schaute Joe zu seinem Bruder. Hoss konnte doch keiner Fliege etwas zuleide tun, aber so, wie er gerade mit ihm gesprochen hatte, war das sein völliger Ernst. „ Was habe ich denn falsch gemacht?"

„ Sag mal Little Joe, weißt du das wirklich nicht? Nicht nur, dass du über alles, wirklich über alles, was Adam dir sagt, meckerst, nein, da behauptest du auch noch, dass der Sohn seines besten Freundes in Wahrheit sein Sohn ist. Hast du eigentlich darüber nachgedacht, was du damit anrichten kannst?"

„Ich habe mich doch dafür entschuldigt, auch wenn er mir, glaube ich, nicht richtig zugehört hat."

„Adam versucht, dir - seit du klein bist – beizubringen, immer erst zu denken und dann zu handeln. Er versucht, dir die Grundlagen der Rancharbeit zu erklären. Er hat immer wieder sehr viel Geduld bewiesen, aber mit dieser Äußerung und dann auch noch im Beisein von Riccardo, hast du es einfach übertrieben, Joe und das war nicht das Einzige, das er dir an diesem Tag übelnimmt." Hoss fasste Joe am Arm an. „ Joe. Riccardo hat das noch Tage später beschäftigt, aber zum Glück hat er darüber mit Adam geredet und nicht mit Frederic. Meinst du nicht, der hätte sich sofort Adam gegriffen und gefragt, ob da etwas Wahres dran ist? Gerade, weil Riccardo überhaupt nicht nach ihm kommt, sondern mehr nach Giovanna und nun stelle mal Riccardo zwischen Adam und Frederic. Da würde jeder Adam als den Vater von Riccardo sehen, aber nur, weil er wie dein Bruder schwarze Haare hat und einen dunkleren Teint und dann noch das gemeinsame Interesse an der Ranch. Joe, mit so einer unüberlegten Äußerung würdest du nicht nur eine jahrelange Freundschaft zerstören, sondern auch gleich zwei bisher sehr glückliche Ehen dazu."

Eine ganze Weile sagte Joe nichts, sondern ging nur seinen Gedanken nach. Er wollte sich ja eigentlich nicht immer mit Adam streiten, aber sobald er ihn sah, konnte er sich nicht anders verhalten. Er wollte ihm nicht zeigen, dass er das meiste noch nicht konnte, besonders wenn dann auch noch Riccardo dabei war. „ Hoss, warum kommt Riccardo so gut mit Adam zurecht, während ich anscheinend alles falsch mache."

„ Weil Riccardo deinem Bruder zuhört, damit er, wenn er soweit ist, uns helfen kann. Glaube mir, hätten wir den Kleinen mitgenommen, der hätte, auch wenn er bis zum letzten Tag hier hinten seinen Posten gehabt hätte, keinen Ton gesagt. Der hätte auch dann nicht gemeckert, wenn er schon nicht mehr im Sattel sitzen könnte. Joe, du hast mir gesagt, du willst, dass dich die Männer endlich ernst nehmen und als einen Cartwright sehen, aber die werden eher auf Riccardo hören als auf dich, weil er nicht denkt, dass er schon alles kann. Du kannst ja nichts dafür, dass du in den ganzen letzten Jahren nicht so auf der Ranch helfen musstest, wie Adam oder ich, aber nun solltest du langsam anfangen zu lernen, sonst wirst du hier nie richtig Fuß fassen."

„Meinst du Adam wird mir das jemals verzeihen, was ich gesagt habe? Ich meine, er war ja schon früher mit mir sauer, aber nie so lange."

Hoss schaute nach vorne zu Adam. Nicht nur mit Joe sprach sein Bruder nicht viel. Auch mit ihm redete er seit Tagen nur das Notwendigste. Hoss wusste nicht, was mit Adam schon wieder los war, aber es war sicher nicht nur der Streit, der zwischen ihm und Joe herrschte. Hoss schaute zu Little Joe und lächelte. „ Klar doch, kleiner Bruder. Wenn du Adam ab jetzt zeigst, dass du endlich ein richtiger Cartwright bist, dann wird er auch wieder mit dir reden."

" Ich hoffe es."

Schweigend ritt Hoss noch eine Weile neben seinem Bruder her.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Er lehnte sich an Sport und rieb sich dann die Augen. Er hatte geahnt, dass es schwer werden würde, weil er immer noch nicht seine alte Kraft wieder hatte, aber nach dem Unfall mit der Wagendeichsel war es noch schlimmer, als er es erwartet hatte. Adam hatte sich bis vor einigen Tagen dagegen gewehrt, aber da er es im Vorfeld bereits vermutet hatte, dass es so kommen würde, hatte er sich kurz vor dem Aufbruch noch mit Blättern von dem Schamanen versorgt. Zuerst hatte er nur etwas davon zu sich genommen, aber jetzt musste er es sich eingestehen, dass das nicht ausreichte. Nun hatte er die Wahl, die letzten drei Wochen mit Schmerzen weiter zu machen oder ohne Schmerzen, aber dafür so gut wie kein Essen bei sich zu behalten. Er atmete tief durch, griff in seine Satteltasche und holte den Beutel mit den Blättern heraus. Mit einem weiteren Atemzug nahm er zwei von den kleinsten Blättern und steckte sie sich in den Mund. Dann würde er nur noch sehr wenig essen in der Hoffnung, dass er das dann drin behalten würde. Wieder kehrten die Bilder, wie in letzter Zeit sehr häufig, zurück von dem Tag, als er an dem Abhang stand und überlegte, wie er dort hinunter kommen sollte. Aber wie schon zuvor, fiel ihm keine andere Lösung ein, wie er Kajika anders hätte entkommen können. Mit einem Seufzer führte er sein Pferd zu den anderen und nahm sich eine sehr kleine Portion vom Küchenwagen zum Frühstück. Er dachte jedoch nur, es war eine kleine Portion. Nicht lange nach dem Frühstück teilte ihm sein Magen mit, dass sie doch zu groß gewesen war.

XXXXXXXXX

Nur noch gute zwei Wochen und sie würden ihr Ziel erreichen, wenn nicht wieder so ein Unwetter wie in der letzten Woche dazwischen kommen würde. Hoss hatte ihm gesagt, das hätte sie gut vier Tage gekostet. Joe stocherte in seinem Essen herum. Er musste jetzt zwar nicht mehr hinten reiten und sogar Tico hatte zu ihm gesagt, dass er sich langsam machen würde, aber Adam redete immer noch nicht groß mit ihm. Das meiste ließ er ihm über Hoss ausrichten, aber jetzt verstand er wenigstens, warum sein Bruder so still war. Hoss setzte sich zu ihm und stieß ihm mit der Gabel leicht in den Arm. „Hey, träumst du schon wieder, kleiner Bruder?"

Joe schüttelte den Kopf und schaute weiter nach unten auf seinen Teller. „ Hey, was ist los Kleiner?"

Er sah nicht nach oben. „Warum hast du mir es nicht gesagt, Hoss. Dann wäre ich doch anders gewesen."

Hoss schaute zwar etwas verwundert, aber es hinderte ihn nicht daran, sein Mittag weiter zu essen. „ Was gesagt?"

„Na, dass er sterben wird."

„Wer wird sterben?"

Hoss steckte sich das nächste Stück Kartoffel in den Mund und verschluckte sich dann daran bei Joe's nächsten Worten. „ Na, Adam."

Mehrmals musste Hoss husten, bevor er weitersprechen konnte. „ Adam? Warum sollte Adam sterben…ich meine ja gut, irgendwann wird jeder sterben, aber ich hoffe, unser dickköpfiger Bruder bleibt uns noch lange erhalten."

Laut scheppernd ließ Joe seine Gabel auf den Teller fallen. „ Du musst mich nicht anlügen, Hoss. Ich bin kein kleiner Junge mehr. Ich habe doch genau gehört, wie er zu dir gesagt hat, dass sei für das Grab und dann hat er dir etwas gezeigt und so wie er aussieht, wird es ja wohl nicht mehr lange dauern."

Langsam legte Hoss die Gabel weg und dachte darüber nach, was Joe meinen könnte und dann fiel es ihm ein und er musste lachen. „Joe, du kannst die Hoffnung aufgeben. Dein Bruder bleibt dir noch erhalten. Wir haben über das Grab von George geredet. Wir werden in einigen Tage daran vorbeiziehen und Adam hat etwas von George Sachen aus der Baracke mitgenommen, das er ihm dort hinlegen möchte."

„ Er wird nicht sterben?"

Erneut lachte Hoss und schlug Joe so gegen den Arm, dass dieser beinahe von der Bank gefallen wäre. „Aber…Hoss warum sieht dann Adam so schlecht aus?"

Das Lachen von Hoss verstummte sofort. Also hatte er sich nicht eingebildet, dass Adam sehr angegriffen aussah. So wie es schien, ging es seinem Bruder wirklich nicht gut.

„ Es ist ja nicht nur, dass er so blass ist, Hoss er isst so gut wie nichts mehr und wenn er etwas gegessen hat…."Joe schaute sich um ob ihn jemand hören konnte. „…behält er es nicht lange bei sich."

Ganz behäbig nickte Hoss mit dem Kopf, da er eine Vermutung hatte, was mit Adam los war. So wie es aussah, brauchte es einmal wieder ein ernsthaftes von Bruder zu Bruder Gespräch. Adam hatte ihm so versprochen, dass er, wenn er Probleme mit den Rücken bekommen würde, dann sofort Bescheid sagen würde, aber so wie es aussieht, hat er das mal wieder vergessen. Hoss nahm ein Stück Kartoffel und lächelte. „ Mach dir keine Sorgen um ihn. Sobald wir wieder auf dem Weg nach Hause sind, wird es ihm wieder besser gehen. Du wirst das verstehen, wenn du eines Tages auch so verliebt bist, wie unser Bruder und deine Frau so vermisst."

Mit einem Happs schob sich Hoss die Kartoffel in den Mund, als Joe ihn schief anblickte. „Dann liebst du Koko nicht oder warum kannst du noch essen und siehst nicht so schlecht aus wie Adam?"

Mit großen Augen sah Hoss ihn an. „Doch, natürlich. Um Himmelswillen erzähle ihr das bloß nicht so, wie ich das gerade gesagt habe. Ich…ich drücke ähhh meine ähh.." Er schaute wieder auf den Teller. „…ja ..ich drücke meine Sehnsucht damit aus, das ich noch mehr esse als sonst."

Zur Bestätigung nickte er mehrmals hintereinander mit dem Kopf und nahm die nächste Kartoffel in den Mund.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Adam kniete vor dem Grab von George und vergrub die kleine Schachtel. „ Die habe ich damals gefunden, als wir deine Sachen aus der Baracke geräumt haben." Mit einem kleinen Grinsen deckte er das Loch mit Erde wieder zu. „ Jetzt weiß ich wenigstens, was du in den ersten Tagen auf dem Trail ständig gesucht hast, und warum du danach so sauer mit dir gewesen bist, aber ich habe es ja gefunden und jetzt ist sie wieder bei dir."

Adam war sich sicher, auch wenn er keinen der Briefe gelesen hatte, dass sie von der Frau auf dem Foto waren, das ebenfalls in der Kiste lag. Georges großer Liebe.

„ Ich habe auch auf dich gehört und habe sie nicht gehen gelassen. Sie ist jetzt nur nicht nur in meinen Herzen."

Er schaute nach vorne. In der Ferne konnte er sehen, wie die Herde langsam vorbei zog. "Und ich habe auch auf deinen Rat gehört, Tico zu vertrauen. Nun werde ich sehen, was er alles von dir gelernt hat und ob er mich mehr als zwei Bier am Ende vom Trail trinken lässt."

Dann wurde Adams Blick wieder sehr ernst. „Ich könnte dich und deine Ratschläge jetzt so gut gebrauchen, um mit Little Joe zurechtzukommen. Du hättest sicher einen Tipp für mich, wie ich ihn mehr für die Arbeit auf der Ranch begeistern könnte, ohne dass er ständig denkt, dass ich etwas Böses von ihm will." Seine Stimme war fast nur ein Flüstern. „ Ich will ihm doch nur helfen, damit er nicht auch sein Leben lassen muss, weil er bei allem seinem Handeln nur an seinen Spaß denkt."

Langsam erhob sich Adam und setzte sich den Hut wieder auf. Dann sah er in den wolkenlosen Himmel. „Ich muss jetzt weiter Vormann, sonst bekomme ich ja von dir Ärger, wenn ich nicht pünktlich am Ziel ankomme und nur, weil ich schon wieder so viel gegrübelt habe." Adam wollte gerade zu seinem Pferd laufen, als er nochmals zum Grab schaute." Aber wenn du etwas Zeit hast, könntest du mir ja doch noch einen Rat geben, was ich mit Little Joe machen soll." Mit einem Lächeln nahm Adam die Zügel in die Hand, als er einen Windhauch spürte, der um ihn herumwirbelte. „ Ich versuche, es zu verstehen, George." Er schwang sich in den Sattel und tippte sich an den Hut. „ Bis nächstes Jahr alter Cowboy. Bleib anständig."

Er ließ Sport angaloppieren und hatte die Herde so recht schnell eingeholt. Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen sah er, dass sich Gus schon wieder sehr eingehend mit Joe unterhielt.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

„Adam…."

Hoss war an die Seite seines Bruders geritten und sah ihn besorgt an. „Wie lange brauchen wir noch bis zum Nachtlager? Die Tiere werden langsam ziemlich nervös."

Adam stellte den Kragen des Regencapes hoch, aber trotzdem konnte er nicht verhindern, dass der Regen seinen Rücken hinunter lief. „ Wir sollten es in der nächsten Stunde erreichen, aber der schlimmste Teil steht uns noch bevor. Wir müssen sie alle durch den kleinen Fluss bringen."

„Warum bleiben wir dann nicht bis das Wetter sich wieder beruhigt hat, einfach auf dieser Seite?"

Kurz lehnte sich Adam zurück, um zu sehen, ob die Männer es schaffen würden, trotz des starken Regens die Herde zusammenzuhalten. „ Du hast selber gesagt, die Tiere werden langsam nervös und wenn heute Nacht noch ein Gewitter dazu kommt, haben wir alle Hände voll zu tun, eine Stampede zu verhindern und wenn wir auf dieser Seite bleiben, haben sie so viel Platz zum Flüchten, dass wir Wochen brauchen würden, sie wieder zurückzutreiben. Auf der anderen Seite haben wir das Tal, aus dem sie nicht so einfach entkommen können."

„Da stehen uns aber noch anstrengende Stunden bevor."

„Du sagst es, Hoss. Deswegen werde ich gleich noch mal mit Tico reden, wie wir alle am besten und sichersten über den Fluss bekommen. Siehe du bitte nochmal nach Little Joe. Er soll auf jeden Fall in deiner oder meiner Nähe bleiben." Er fasste seinen Bruder am Arm und blickte ihn eindringlich an. „Hoss, versuche ihm klar und deutlich zu sagen, dass er jetzt keine eigenständigen Ideen ausprobieren soll."

„ Mach ich Adam und wir beide…" Nun schaute Hoss ihn ernst an."… werden uns morgen mal über deine Schmerzen und deinen Blättervorrat unterhalten."

Trotz des starken Regens konnte Hoss sehen, wie erstaunt Adam eine Augenbraue hochzog. „ Großer Bruder, wenn du so weiter machst, dann wird Bridget denken, Little Joe steht vor ihr, weil du dann nur noch so viel auf den Knochen hast, wie er." Er stieß Adam mit dem Finger gegen den Arm. „ Und ich will keine Ausreden oder anderen langen Erklärungen hören. Verstanden?"

Nur leicht nickte Adam mit dem Kopf,, um sich dann aber gleich auf den Weg zu Tico zu machen.

Der Regen wurde immer stärker und so langsam machte sich auch Hoss Sorgen, ob sie die Herde noch über den Fluss bekommen würden. Joe hatte versprochen, die ganze Zeit an der Seite von Gus zu bleiben und darauf zu hören, was man ihm sagt. Auch er schien zu merken, dass die nächsten Stunden darüber entscheiden, ob sie den Trail gut zu Ende bringen würden oder nicht. Das Wetter hatte so schnell umgeschlagen, dass sie keine Zeit gehabt hatten, sich einen anderen geschützten Platz für die Tiere zu suchen. So mussten sie, wie Adam es gesagt hatte, durch das Wasser. Denn wie es aussah, zog zu allem Pech wirklich ein Gewitter auf.

Die ersten Tiere hatten den Fluss erreicht und Hoss schloss schnell zu Adam auf, der zwar die Männer antrieb, aber trotzdem versuchte, keine Hektik aufkommen zu lassen, aber wie auch Tico schaute er immer wieder besorgt in den Himmel. „Hoss, gut dass du hier bist. Ich möchte, dass du Joe schon rüber bringst. Tico und ich gehen davon aus, dass wir es nicht schaffen, die komplette Herde rüber zu bekommen, bevor das Unwetter los geht."

Hoss richtete sich etwas in dem Sattel auf in der Hoffnung, so einen besseren Überblick zu haben. „Joe ist bei Gus. Ich werde sehen, ob ich ihn mir greifen kann."

Hoss wendete sein Pferd, als Adam ihn aufhielt. „ Joe sollte nicht so viel Zeit mit Gus verbringen. Tico und ich vertrauen ihm nicht. Nach dem Trail wollen wir ihn auch hinauswerfen."

„ Ich pass auf ihn auf, Adam."

Joe war kalt. Seit Stunden regnete es und nicht eine Stelle an seinem Körper war mehr trocken. Er ritt kurz hinter Gus und versuchte, zu verhindern, dass die Tiere aus der Reihe liefen. Hoss hatte ihm vorhin noch einmal genau erklärt, dass sie, sobald sie den Fluss erreichen, die Tiere sofort hinüber führen müssen. Er soll genau, das machen, was ihm gesagt wurde und nicht meckern oder diskutieren. Man könnte keinen retten, wenn man wegen einer Unachtsamkeit vom Pferd in den Fluss fällt. Dazu war es zu dunkel und die Strömung wurde von Minute zu Minute stärker. Joe schaute wieder zu Gus. Er fand ihn von Tag zu Tag immer komischer. Ständig versuchte er, Adam vor ihm schlecht zu machen. Nicht nur, was er Joe über Riccardo erzählt hatte, sondern auch, wie schlecht Adam angeblich die Arbeit auf der Ranch erledigen würde. Dass er am liebsten nur Befehle gibt, aber selber kaum etwas machen würde. Am Anfang hatte Joe das noch geglaubt, weil er selber gesehen hatte, dass es Tage gab, an denen Adam kaum auf der Ranch mit angepackte und das kurz vor dem Viehtrieb. Gus hatte dann immer gesagt, dass Adam der Meinung sei, ihm gehöre die Ranch und gestern wollte der Cowboy ihm erzählen, dass Adam nur so schlecht aussah, weil er hier keinen Alkohol hätte, den er so brauchte, da er hier nicht wie zu Hause, jede Nacht in den Saloon gehen könnte. Das war dann der Moment, an dem Joe anfing, an den Worten des Cowboys zu zweifeln. Ja, es stimmte, dass es für Joe nicht einfach war, mit seinem großen Bruder auszukommen, aber eins wusste er genau, dass Adam niemals zu viel trinken würde. Denn, wenn sein Bruder etwas nicht leiden konnte, war, wenn er nicht die Kontrolle über sein Handeln hatte. Das hatte Joe schon recht früh mitbekommen.

Joe ritt gerade etwas näher an Gus heran, als einer der angeheuerten Männer bei dem Cowboy erschien. Der Wind stand so günstig, dass Joe dem Gespräch sehr gut folgen konnte. Zuerst interessierte es ihn gar nicht, was die beiden sprachen, aber als er die Wortfetzen von-…gleich sind wir am Fluss, …..der Cartwright ist noch auf dieser Seite und dann gehört er dir….- vernahm, hörte er genauer hin. Danach schaute sich Joe hektisch um. Von Hoss war nichts zu sehen und ohne weiter nachzudenken, löste er sich von der Herde und ritt so schnell, wie der Boden es zuließ zum Fluss, um Adam zu suchen.

„Joe, zum Teufel was machst du hier? Wo ist Hoss und warum bist du noch nicht drüben?"

Joe versuchte, sein Pferd ruhig zu halten. Jetzt war er Adam dankbar dafür, das er Cochise nicht mitnehmen durfte. Sein Pinto wäre für so eine Nacht noch viel zu wild. „Adam, ich muss mit dir reden."

Joe musste brüllen, damit sein Bruder ihn verstehen konnte. Nicht nur der Wind war stärker geworden, auch das Rauschen vom Fluss und das Blöken der Rinder war sehr laut. Zum ersten Mal auf dem Viehtrieb überkam Joe ein leichtes Angstgefühl. „Verdammt, Joe, ich habe jetzt keine Zeit für dich und deine Beschwerden."

Adam zog Sport herum und entfernte sich von seinem Bruder, aber Joe ließ sich nicht abschütteln. „Adam warte….."

„JOE, VERSCHWINDE VON HIER."

„NEIN."

Sofort war Adam an seiner Seite und packte ihn am Kragen von seinem Regencape. „Mach, dass du jetzt hier weg kommst, Joe. Gehe an das Ende der Herde. Ich möch…."

„Adam ….Gus will die Herde erschrecken, um so eine Stampede zu verursachen. Er will dich töten."

Adam verstärkte den Griff am Kragen von Joe. „Joe, ich habe keine Zeit für die Schauergeschichten von Gus und dir."

„Das ist…"

In diesem Moment ertönte ein lauter Donner. Nicht nur die Herde erschreckte sich, auch Sport stieg in die Höhe. Adam hatte alle Hände voll zu tun, sein Pferd wieder zu beruhigen. Dann wandte er sich sofort der Herde zu und brüllte den Männern einige Kommandos zu. Mit keinem Blick achtete er noch auf Joe. Dieser stand noch an der selben Stelle und beobachtete mit Entsetzen das Bild vor seinen Augen. Erneut zuckte Joe zusammen, als es wieder donnerte, aber dieses Mal hatte er auch das Gefühl, dass dabei einige Schüsse gefallen sind. Die Herde war kaum noch zu kontrollieren. Die ersten Tiere lösten sich und ein anderer Teil lief panisch in das Wasser. Innerhalb weniger Minuten brach dann die Hölle los. Die Tiere flüchteten in alle Richtungen. Es wurde gebrüllt und er konnte die Schreie der Männer hören, die sich nicht rechtzeitig in Sicherheit bringen konnten. Wild blickte Joe sich um. Hier, wo er stand, war er - wie es aussah - einigermaßen sicher, aber er musste doch unbedingt Adam finden. Das war doch genau die Situation, auf die Gus gewartet hatte. Joe stieg etwas aus dem Sattel, um zu versuchen, irgendetwas zu sehen. Er wollte sich schon wieder setzen, als er Gus sah und er wusste, wo Gus ist, würde auch Adam sein. Er ritt etwas am Ufer entlang, immer mit dem Blick auf die durchgegangene Herde. Er wusste von Hoss, wie schnell diese plötzlich die Richtung wechselten und dann alles niedertrampelten, was ihnen im Weg war. Er hatte zwar durch den Regen und den ganzen Dreck, der durch die Tiere aufgewirbelt wurde, Gus aus den Augen verloren und musste eine ganze Weile suchen, aber dafür sah er dann Adam, wie dieser versuchte, mit zwei anderen Männern den Materialwagen aus dem Wasser zu ziehen. So wie es aussah, waren die Pferde mit diesen durchgegangen und in das Wasser gelaufen. Der Wagen stand so schräg, dass er drohte, umzukippen. Immer wieder stiegen die Pferde vor Angst in die Höhe. Auch Joe wusste, wie wichtig der Wagen war. Die Pferde könnten sie opfern, aber nicht den Wagen. So stieg Joe von seinem Pferd ab und schaute sich um, ob er irgendwo Gus sehen konnte. Er würde jetzt auf jeden Fall in der Nähe von Adam bleiben, auch wenn dieser ihn die ganze Zeit anschreien würde. Joe lief in das Wasser zu den Wagen und zu Adam. Wütend sah ihn sein Bruder an. „Du kannst brüllen wie du willst, Adam. Ich bleibe hier und helfe dir."

Adam grummelte etwas vor sich hin, aber wendete sich dann wieder den beiden Männern zu. Dann hatten sie endlich die Pferde von dem Wagen trennen können. Eines der Tiere konnten sie jedoch nicht so beruhigen, dass es sich zum Ufer führen ließ. Es stieg hoch, kippte nach hinten weg und wurde dann von der Strömung mitgerissen. Adam packte Joe an der Jacke. „Komm mit. Wir müssen versuchen, den Wagen von der anderen Seite zu stabilisieren, so dass er nicht auch noch mitgerissen wird."

Er schrie dem anderen Cowboy zu, dass er so viele Seile, wie möglich besorgen sollte. Dann entnahm er aus dem Wagen die ersten Taue und reichte zwei davon an Joe. Er beugte sich ganz dicht zu seinem Bruder, damit Joe ihn richtig verstehen konnte. „ Joe, wir müssen die Seile am Wagen befestigen und dann die Enden am Ufer an die Bäumen binden, aber Joe wenn ich sage, loslassen oder du merkst, dass der Wagen richtig abkippt, dann verschwinde so schnell wie möglich. Wenn er erst einmal in Bewegung gerät, würdest du so schnell mitgerissen werden, so schnell kannst du nicht schauen."

„Verstanden, Adam. Werde ich so machen."

Sie befestigen die Seile und liefen dann zum Ufer zurück. „ Joe, bevor wir sie richtig festmachen, lass uns zu versuchen ,so kräftig wie möglich, an den Seilen zu ziehen. Eventuell schaffen wir so gemeinsam, den Wagen wieder etwas aufzurichten."

Joe nickte nur. Wenn er gedacht hatte, dass er vorhin schon nass war, merkte er, dass es davon noch eine Steigerung gab. Kräftig zog er mit Adam an den Seilen, bevor sie diese an den Bäumen befestigten. Sie waren gerade mit dem letzten Seil beschäftigt, als Adam vor Joe plötzlich den Stand verlor und in die Knie ging. Joe war ziemlich verwundert darüber, da der Boden an dieser Stelle eigentlich nicht ganz so rutschig war, wie davor. Und es hat auch nicht so ausgesehen, dass sein Bruder ausgerutscht wäre. Dass es etwas anderes sein musste, merkte Joe dann ganz schnell da Adam nicht gleich wieder aufstand. So kniete er sich hinter seinem Bruder hin. „Adam, was ist passiert? Bist du verletzt?"

Joe sah, wie sein Bruder die Hand zur Faust ballte und mehrmals damit gegen seinen Oberschenkel schlug. „ Es geht gleich wieder, Joe. Gib mir nur eine Minute."

„Also ich finde, du kannst dort unten auch gleich etwas länger knien. Von dort kannst du dann besser um Gnade winseln."

Mit einem Ruck hoben Joe und Adam gleichzeitig ihre Köpfe und sahen zu Gus, der mit der Waffe auf Adam gerichtet, vor ihnen stand. Adam richtete seinen Oberkörper so auf, dass er damit Little Joe völlig bedeckte. „ Erfahre ich auch den Grund, bevor du mich erschießt? Am Lohn kann es ja nicht gelegen haben."

Gus beugte sich vor und schlug Adam mit der Faust ins Gesicht. „Leider habe ich keine Zeit, dir deine Überheblichkeit raus zu prügeln. Deine Männer sind leider so gut, dass sie nicht mehr lange brauchen werden, um die Herde zu beruhigen und dann wird dich dein bekloppter Bruder sicher suchen." Er ging wieder einige Schritte zurück und richtete erneut die Waffe auf Adam. „ Du hast keine Ahnung, wer ich bin und dabei hatte ich die ganze Zeit Angst, dass du mich erkennen würdest."

Adam legte den Kopf schief und schaute sich Gus genauer an und dann ganz langsam dämmerte es ihm. „Roger…?"

„Ach, wie ich sehe, kannst du dich doch noch erinnern."

Leise flüsterte Joe. „ Wer ist das, Adam?"

„Das lieber Joe ist, Roger. Der ältere Bruder von Buck. Er hat die Schule verlassen, da war ich elf. Danach habe ich ihn nur hin und wieder gesehen. So viel ich weiß, hat er nicht lange danach die Stadt verlassen."

„Genauso so ist es, Little Joe und Mitch hat mich im letzten Sommer auf einem Trail getroffen und mir alles erzählt, was in den Jahren zuvor passiert ist. Und auch, wenn es nicht dein Revolver war, der ihn getötet hat, Cartwright, so bist du schuld daran und deswegen werde ich dich mit Freuden nun erschießen."

Adam erstarrte, aber nicht, weil er genau sah, das Roger es ernst meinte, sondern weil er spürte, was Joe hinter ihm gerade machte. Kaum merklich schüttelte er mit dem Kopf. „Roger, meinst du wirklich…"

„ Halt die Klappe, Cartwright."

Roger stieß seine Waffe vor und zog am Abzug. Die Kugel verfehlte Adam um mehrere Meter. Mit ziemlich verwirrtem Blick fiel Roger zur Seite. Bevor sein Kopf den Boden berührte, war er bereits tot. In seinem Nacken spürte Adam den schnellen Atem von Joe. „Gib mir meine Waffe, Joe."

Die Augen noch auf Roger gerichtet, reichte Joe die Waffe an seinen Bruder, der sie sofort wieder in sein Holster steckte. „Adam, es tut mir leid… aber was…. ich wusste nicht, was ich sonst hätte tun sollen?"

Adam senkte den Kopf. Auch er wusste, dass er niemals rechtzeitig an seine Waffe gekommen wäre. So war es die einzige richtige Entscheidung gewesen, dass Joe den Revolver aus seinem Holster gezogen hatte. Roger war ja nur auf ihn konzentriert gewesen. So hob er den Kopf wieder. „ Joe, du hast doch alles richtig gemacht und ich danke dir. Ohne dich wäre ich jetzt tot und ob dich Roger am Leben gelassen hätte, bezweifle ich auch."

Langsam stand Joe hinter ihm auf und stellte sich vor seinen Bruder. Adam lächelte ihn an und reichte ihm seine Hand. „Würdest du einem alten Mann aufhelfen?"

Joe verschränkte die Arme und schaute ihn ernst an. „ Nein. Mach ich nicht." Joe musste nicht nur über das erstaunte Gesicht von Adam lächeln. Dann griff er nach Adams Hand. „Ich helfe meinem Bruder auf. Schließlich hast du mir einmal versprochen, wenn ich auf meinen ersten Viehtrieb gehe, dass du mir dann mein erstes Bier in einem Saloon ausgibst."

xxxxxxxxxxxx


	79. Chapter 79

Joe lag auf dem Boden und sah starr in den Himmel. Es war ihm egal, dass er im Nassen lag. Er war ja selbst bis auf die Knochen nass. Er war nur froh, dass es Sommer war und er nicht anfing, noch mehr zu frieren, und dass sich die Sonne nun endlich nach Stunden mal wieder zeigte. Mit Schrecken dachte er an die letzte Nacht zurück. Als er Adam auf die Beine gezogen hatte, hatte sein Bruder sich nicht um den toten Roger gekümmert, sondern ist sofort zu seinem Pferd gelaufen. Etwas verwundert hatte Joe ihm noch nachgesehen, aber dann ist er ihm so schnell wie möglich gefolgt. Immer wieder hatten sie versucht, die Herde erneut zusammenzutreiben, aber das Gewitter wurde immer kräftiger und die Tiere hatten sich nicht beruhigen lassen. Am Ende lag ihr Bestreben nur darin, zu verhindern, dass die Rinder in ihrer Panik wieder ins Wasser liefen. Irgendwann war dann Adam an seine Seite gekommen und hatte ihm gesagt, er solle sich hier etwas abseits von allem Schutz suchen und warten, dass es hell wird. Joe hatte nicht einmal daran gedacht, ihm zu widersprechen. Nicht nur, dass er zu erledigt war, sondern in der Nacht hatte er sehr schnell gemerkt, dass nicht alle hier das Sagen haben konnten. Um in diesem Chaos nur halbwegs etwas zustande zu bringen musste man ohne wenn und aber auf die Anweisungen hören, gerade dann, wenn es einem an Erfahrung mangelte. Joe hatte begriffen. Nur mit seiner großen Klappe hätte er diese Nacht nicht überlebt.

Ein Schatten fiel auf sein Gesicht. Joe drehte den Kopf und sah Hoss neben sich stehen. Sofort setzte er sich auf. „ Morgen, Kleiner. Wie geht es dir?"

Hoss reichte ihm die Hand und zog ihn hoch. „ Es geht."

„Du solltest hier nicht auf dem nassen Boden liegen. Nutze die Zeit lieber, dich von der Sonne trocknen zu lassen." Er zeigte mit der Hand in den Himmel hinter ihnen. „Dort kommt schon das nächste Gewitter."

Erschrocken riss Joe die Augen auf und drehte sich um. „ Noch eins? Hoss, wir haben doch gerade die Tier ruhig bekommen. Wenn jetzt gleich noch ein Unwetter kommt, verlieren wir sie doch wieder."

Hoss senkte kurz die Augen. „ Joe, die Herde haben wir jetzt schon verloren und nicht nur die…."

Nur der Mund von Joe öffnete sich leicht. „Aber…wir haben doch einige Tiere schon wieder zusammengetrieben."

Ganz sacht berührte Hoss Joe's Arm. „ Es sind aber zu wenige. Der Rest ist im Wasser umgekommen oder sie sind so schwer gestürzt, dass wir sie erschießen mussten."

Noch immer sehr erschüttert, schaute Hoss kleiner Bruder auf die andere Seite des Ufers. „Aber drüben sind doch noch einige Tiere. Die wurden doch noch rechtzeitig ins Tal getrieben."

Sein Bruder schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf. „ Joe, bis jetzt hat sich keiner von den Männern, die bereits drüben waren, am Ufer blicken lassen."

Joe brauchte etwas, bis er begriff, was Hoss mit seinen Worten meinte. Er sprach nun sehr leise. „ Du denkst sie sind tot?"

Hoss Antwort war nur ein Nicken. „Genau werden wir es erst wissen, wenn die Strömung im Fluss nachlässt und wir wieder rüber gehen können."

Joes Schultern sackten zusammen. Ihm war sehr wohl bewusst, was es hieß, eine ganze Herde zu verlieren. „Und was machen wir jetzt mit den restlichen Tieren?"

Sie liefen beide zu einer kleinen Steingruppe am Ufer und setzten sich in die Sonne. „ Wir wollen erst einmal abwarten, wie stark das nächste Gewitter wird, aber wir werden die Tiere auf keinen Fall mehr zum Markt treiben oder mit nach Hause nehmen. Der Aufwand würde sich nicht rechnen. Joe, hast du noch etwas von dem Trockenfleisch in deiner Satteltasche?"

„ Nein."

Joe schaute auf seine Hände, weil er ahnte, was gleich kommen würde. „ Little Joe habe ich dir nicht gesagt, das soll für den Notfall sein?"

Langsam nickte Joe mit dem Kopf. „ Mir war so langweilig, da habe ich angefangen, darauf herum zu knabbern und bevor ich es mitbekam, hatte ich keines mehr."

Hoss atmete schwer ein und aus. So langsam konnte er Adam verstehen, was er damit meinte, dass er keine Geduld mehr mit Joe haben würde. „ Und wie denkst du, wirst du die nächsten Tage über die Runden kommen?"

„Wir haben doch den Versorgungswagen…"

„ Nein, den haben wir eben nicht mehr, Little Joe. Der wurde von der Herde niedergetrampelt." Hoss fasste in seine Tasche und reichte seinem Bruder einige Stücke von dem Trockenfleisch. „ Teile es dir ein, Joe. Denn bis jetzt haben wir noch keinen genauen Plan, wie es weiter gehen soll. Zuerst müssen wir sehen, wie viele Männer wir verloren haben und ob wir irgendwo einige finden, die noch am Leben sind."

Die Augen nur auf seine Hände gerichtet, wurde es Joe immer mehr bewusst, dass so ein Viehtrieb kein Kinderspiel ist, wie er es früher immer gedacht hatte. Es war ihm schon klar gewesen, dass man lange im Sattel sitzen musste, aber sonst dachte er immer, man ritt nur neben der Herde her, gab sie ab und hätte dann seinen Spaß in der Stadt. Denn wenn die Männer sich über den Trail unterhalten haben, haben sie nur davon erzählt, was sie immer danach und auf dem Rückweg erlebt hatten. Die ganzen Jahre über hatte er geglaubt ,Adam würde nur übertreiben, wenn er sagt, dass so ein Trail harte Arbeit wäre, aber was er bisher erlebt hatte, hätte er sich in seinen wildesten Träumen nicht so vorgestellt. Vieles von dem, was Adam ihm immer wieder versucht hatte beizubringen, hatte er auf dem Trail gebraucht. Er sah nach oben. Oder würde es noch brauchen…. Adam? Seine Augen wanderten zu seinem Bruder. „ Hoss, wo ist Adam? Ich habe ihn seit einigen Stunden nicht mehr gesehen."

Hoss lächelte. Er wusste nicht, was in der Nacht zwischen seinen beiden Brüdern passiert war, aber so wie es aussah, war das Verhältnis der zwei nicht mehr ganz so abgekühlt, wie vor dem Unwetter. Denn auch Adam hatte ganz anders über seinen kleinen Bruder gesprochen. Dass er stolz auf ihn gewesen ist, weil er sich in der Nacht so gut auf Joe verlassen konnte.

„Er...er wollte erst noch mit Tico sprechen, wie es nun weiter geht und dann wollte er am Ufer noch nach den vermissten Männern und dem Vieh sehen, bevor das Wetter wieder umschlagen würde, aber ich denke…"

Nun sah Hoss kurz auf seine Hände. „Hoss, was ist los?"

Sein Bruder sah ihn wieder an. „ Rusty ist verschwunden und da wir eigentlich fast alle Männer gefunden haben, und Adam das weiß, denke ich, dass er das nur gesagt hatte, um nicht zuzugeben, dass er sich um sie Sorgen macht."

Mit den Augen wanderte Joe am Ufer entlang und über das Land. Auch er wusste, wie sehr sein Bruder an der Hündin hing, auch wenn er es nie so offen zugeben würde. „Hoss…"Joe schlug seinem Bruder gegen den Arm." „Rusty war doch immer beim Versorgungswagen…"

„ Dort hat er auch zuerst nachgesehen, aber da war sie nicht."

Joe senkte wieder den Blick und hoffte, dass Adam die Hündin schnell finden würde, denn lange konnte er nicht nach ihr suchen. „Nun iss etwas Joe, aber teile es dir ein, da wir nicht mehr viel zu essen haben."

„Mach ich…Hoss…" Sein Bruder wollte gerade aufstehen, als er aber den Blick von Joe sah, setzte er sich nochmals hin. „ Du hast mir gesagt….Adam…also…du hast gesagt, er wird nicht sterben, aber was ist dann mit ihm? „

„Das habe ich dir doch gesagt. Es ist nur die Seh…"

„Hoss nein…" Joe schüttelte den Kopf. „…ich habe heute Nacht gesehen, wie er plötzlich nicht mehr stehen konnte…"

Lange sah Hoss seinen Bruder an. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass Joe auf dem richtigen Weg war und so langsam begriff, was es hieß, auf einer Ranch zu arbeiten, aber er wollte nicht, dass Joe nur mit Adam zurecht kam weil er von dessen Verletzungen wusste und was sie eventuell für ihn in der Zukunft bedeuteten.

„ Joe, es geht Adam gut. Glaube mir, aber ja, er hat ein kleines Problem, aber davon sollte er dir selber erzählen, wenn er der Meinung ist, dass er es möchte. Ich versichere dir jedoch, du musst dir um ihn keine Sorgen machen."

Nicht ganz zufrieden mit der Antwort nickte Joe aber mit dem Kopf. „Dann ruhe dich noch etwas aus"

„Hoss, kann ich nicht, bis das Unwetter kommt, Adam helfen nach Rusty zu suchen? Ich bleibe auch nur in der Nähe des Ufers."

Hoss blickte in den Himmel. Es würde sicher noch eine gute Stunde dauern, bis das Wetter umschlagen würde. „Aber bitte, bleibe in der Nähe und denke daran, sobald der Wind zunimmt, dass du dich auf den Rückweg machst. Hast du mich verstanden?"

„Ja, Hoss."

„Und nicht ins Wasser gehen, Joe unter keinen Umständen. Die Strömung ist zu stark."

„Werde ich nicht, Hoss. Du kannst dich auf mich verlassen."

Zwar nickte Hoss, aber schickte mindestens zwanzig Gebete in den Himmel, dass Joe wirklich auf ihn hören würde.

Vorsichtig führte Joe sein Pferd am Ufer entlang. Schon lange hatte er aufgegeben, nach Spuren zu sehen. Zu matschig war der Boden, um eine Spur von der anderen zu unterscheiden. Immer wieder fand er ein verendetes Tier am Ufer oder im Wasser. So langsam wurde das ganze Ausmaß der letzten Nacht sichtbar. Schon als er sein Pferd geholt hatte, konnte er sehen, wie die ersten Leichen vergraben wurden. Wenn er es richtig gehört hatte, hatten siebzehn Männer diese Nacht mit ihrem Leben bezahlt und fünf sind noch verschwunden, wobei Hoss meinte, dass es sicher Freunde von Gus waren, da er sie für den Trail vorgeschlagen hatte. Deshalb ging sein Bruder davon aus, dass sie in der Nacht das Weite gesucht haben.

Der Wind nahm leicht zu und in der Ferne konnte Joe schon das Grollen des Gewitters hören. Er wollte gerade umkehren, als er weiter vorne das Pferd von Adam stehen sah. So ließ er sein Pferd nochmals antraben, um zu sehen, ob Adam Rusty gefunden hatte, um dann mit ihm gemeinsam zurück zu reiten. Schon beim Absteigen schaute er sich um, konnte aber seinen Bruder nirgends sehen. Dann legte er den Kopf schief und fragte sich, ob es der Wind war oder das Jaulen eines Hundes, das er hörte. Immer noch mit schief gelegtem Kopf folgte er dem Geräusch. Er musste sich durch ein Gebüsch am Ufer entlang kämpfen und mehrmals wäre er beinahe auf dem matschigen Boden weggerutscht. So richtig konnte er das Geräusch nun nicht mehr hören, weil das Rauschen des Wassers einfach zu laut war. Auch hier lagen am Ufer einige tote Rinder und als der Regen dann einsetzte, zögerte Joe, was er machen sollte. Hoss hatte ihm doch aufgetragen, sobald das Wetter sich verschlechterte, sofort zurück zukommen. Was ist, wenn auch Adam bereits auf dem Rückweg war? Joe blickte über seine Schulter. Durch den Lärm des Wassers würde er ihn nicht einmal rufen hören, aber auf der anderen Seite war er sich sicher, dass er einen jammernden Hund gehört hatte und das hatte sicher auch Adam gehört. Und Joe wusste eines. Das Jaulen war aus der Richtung des Wassers gekommen. So atmete er tief durch und kletterte weiter über Äste, Gestrüpp und Tierkadaver, dann gefror das Blut in seinen Adern. Er hatte Rusty gefunden. Er hatte sich etwas vom Ufer entfernt in einem Knäuel aus Ästen und anderem Unrat verfangen. Durch den Matsch und der Strömung war er nicht in der Lage, sich daraus zu befreien, aber was ihn mehr geschockt hatte war, das Adam halb im Wasser lag und sich nicht rührte. Würde die Strömung noch stärker werden und das Wasser wieder ansteigen, hätte sein Bruder keine Chance, zu entkommen. So schnell es ging, kletterte Joe vorsichtig weiter. So wie es aussah, hatte Adam ein Lasso an einen Baum gebunden, um dann sicher zu Rusty zu gelangen, aber irgendetwas muss passiert sein, dass er nicht weiter gekommen ist. Sofort als er seinen Bruder erreicht hatte, kniete er sich neben ihn hin. Er musste, wie schon in der Nacht, sehr laut sprechen. „Adam…"

Sein Bruder drehte den Kopf und sah ihn mit großen Augen an. „Joe, was machst du hier?"

„Ich habe dich gesucht." Verwundert blickte er an Adam hinab. „Bist du verletzt, Adam?"

Er sah, wie sein Bruder kurz die Augen schloss. „Nein. Ich brauche nur eine Minute, dann geht es wieder."

Der Blick von Joe fiel auf das Ende des Lassos. Anscheinend wollte Adam sich das gerade um den Bauch binden, um zu Rusty zu laufen. Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen, schnappte sich Joe das Ende und band es sich um. „Joe…nein…leg es wieder hin."

Adam versuchte, auf die Knie zu kommen, aber noch immer war sein Bein taub. Während Joe das Lasso festmachte, grinste er seinen Bruder an. „ Warum denn, Adam? Du willst mir doch nicht sagen, es wäre falsch, Rusty dort heraus zu holen? Das hattest du doch auch vor und du würdest doch nie etwas Unüberlegtes tun, nicht wahr?"

„Joe…"

Vor Wut schlug Adam mit der Faust auf den Boden, dann drehte er sich auf den Rücken, um zu sehen, wie sein Bruder mit der Strömung klar kam. Immer wieder musste Joe kurz verharren, weil er drohte, den Halt zu verlieren. Mit jedem Schritt, dem er sich der Hündin näherte, sprach er lauter mit ihr und das nicht nur, um sie zu beruhigen. „ Bleib schön ruhig, Rusty. Ich werde dich dort heraus holen, aber du darfst auf keinen Fall so viel zappeln. Nicht, dass du am Ende doch noch mitgerissen wirst."

Nach und nach entfernte er den ganzen Unrat. Dann verschaffte er sich nochmals einen festen Stand, packte sich die Hündin und zog sie heraus. „Rusty, bleib bloß still auf meinem Arm. Nicht nur, dass du ganz schön schwer bist, sondern jetzt kann ich mich kaum noch richtig auf den Beinen halten."

Nach nicht einmal fünf Schritten wurden ihm die Füße so weggerissen, dass er gar nicht so schnell reagieren konnte, wie er auf dem Rücken im Wasser lag. Verzweifelt versuchte er, nicht nur Rusty festzuhalten, sondern auch irgendwie wieder auf die Beine zu kommen. Mit einem Mal spürte er einen Ruck an dem Seil. Er schaute über seine Schulter und sah, wie Adam am Ufer saß und das Lasso zu sich heranzog. „ Siehst du Rusty, auch dein Herrchen will dich zurück haben. Der, der nie offen zeigen würde, wie gerne er dich hat."

Er drückte den Hund fester an sich und versuchte, mit den Beinen seinem Bruder zu helfen, sie beide ans Ufer zu ziehen.

Völlig erschöpft lagen Adam und Joe am Ufer. Kaum hatte Adams kleiner Bruder wieder festen Boden unter sich gehabt, da hatte er schon Rusty losgelassen. Diese hatte sich dann neben ihm kräftig geschüttelt. Danach war sie zu Adam gelaufen, der sofort die Arme um den Hals der Hündin legte und sie an sich drückte. Nun lagen alle drei für einige Minuten schweigend am Rand des Flusses.

„Joe, wir müssen zurück, bevor das Wasser wieder steigt und der Regen noch schlimmer wird."

Joe grinste. „Großer Bruder, ich glaube noch nasser kann ich nicht werden, als ich jetzt schon bin."

Er drehte den Kopf auf die Seite, um zu Adam zu sehen. „ Geht es dir gut, Adam?"

„Danke Joe, dass du mir zum zweiten Mal in kürzester Zeit geholfen hast."

Joe stand auf und reichte Adam die Hand. „ Ich musste doch Rusty da heraus holen, sonst hättest du mich doch in den nächsten Tagen wieder nur angemault."

Nur ein leichtes Schmunzeln war bei Adam zu sehen, als er sich von Joe hochziehen ließ. Aber sofort stützte er sich dann mit einer Hand an einem nahegelegenen Baum ab. Er hatte zwar wieder etwas Gefühl im Bein, aber noch nicht so, dass er sein komplettes Gewicht darauf verlagern konnte. Skeptisch schaute Joe ihn an, aber bevor er etwas sagen konnte, schlug ihm Adam auf den Rücken. „Komm, wir müssen zurück zu den anderen."

Er stieß sich vom Baum ab und lief los. Da der Boden sehr uneben war, fiel es nicht so auf, dass er noch etwas humpelte. Langsam folgten ihm Joe und Rusty. „Wir können den Weg hier durch den kleinen Wald nehmen. Dann müssen wir uns nicht am Ufer entlang kämpfen und uns der Gefahr aussetzen, in das Wasser zu fallen."

Der Regen wurde immer stärker und die Bäume im Wald konnten diesen nicht mehr abhalten. Joe fragte sich langsam, ob er jemals wieder trockene Sachen anhaben würde. „Adam ….Hoss hat gesagt, wir haben die Herde verloren. Stimmt das?"

Sein Bruder antwortete nicht gleich. „ Ja Joe, das stimmt. Mit den wenigen Tieren brauchen wir nicht weiter zum Markt zu ziehen und sie wieder zurückzutreiben, würde sich nicht lohnen."

„Und was machen wir jetzt mit ihnen? Wir können sie doch nicht einfach hier zurück lassen."

Besorgt sah Adam zu Rusty, die immer langsamer lief. „ In der Nähe gibt es eine kleine Stadt. Wenn wir wissen, wie es auf der anderen Seite des Flusses aussieht und wie viele Tiere dort überlebt haben, werden Tico und ich dort hin reiten und versuchen, ob wir den Rest verkaufen können oder sie abgeben an die, die nicht genug zum Essen haben."

Ziemlich laut pustete Joe aus. „ Was wird Pa dazu sagen?"

Adam lachte bitter, weil er genau wusste, was sein Vater zu ihm sagen wird, aber das würde er Joe nicht erzählen. „ Er wird natürlich nicht erfreut darüber sein, aber letztendlich wird auch er es verstehen."

Sie erreichten die Pferde. Adam nahm die Zügel von Sport, aber er brauchte zwei Anläufe, um in den Sattel zu kommen. „Joe, kannst du mir Rusty hochgeben?"

Joe schaute zu dem Hund, der sich auf den Boden gelegt hatte und sie beide mit kleinen Augen anblickte. Joe wollte Rusty gerade hochheben als Adam in seine Satteltasche griff und ihm einen Beutel entnahm und sich etwas von dem Inhalt in den Mund steckte. Leicht verwundert reichte Joe seinem Bruder die Hündin. Das, was sein Bruder in Mund hatte, sah nicht aus wie Trockenfleisch. Adam legte sich Rusty über die Beine und Joe stieg auf sein Pferd. „ Adam, was ist mit dir los?"

Nur die Augen wanderten zu Joe. „ Was meinst du, Joe?"

Sie ritten langsam nebeneinander zu den anderen in ihr provisorisches Lager. Auch wenn das Gewitter immer näher kam, wollte Adam nicht schneller reiten. Nicht nur wegen seiner Schmerzen, sondern auch wegen des Hundes. Er hoffte nur, dass sie sich nicht ernster verletzt hatte, sondern nur von den Ereignissen der Nacht so erschöpft war.

„ Warum konntest du in der Nacht nicht mehr aufstehen und vorhin am Fluss hast du doch auch nicht nur so im Matsch gelegen."

Joe hätte gerne seinem Bruder ins Gesicht gesehen. Denn auch, wenn es für ihn immer sehr schwer ist, dort etwas abzulesen, was Adam gerade dachte, konnte er es hin und hin wieder aber in seinen Augen sehen. „ Es ist nichts Schlimmes, Joe. Ich habe nur noch ab und zu mit dem Bein zu kämpfen, das ich mir letztes Jahr gebrochen habe. Aber es wird von Tag zu Tag besser."

Dass sein Bruder ihm nicht alles sagte, konnte Joe daran sehen, dass Adam leicht mit den Wangenknochen zuckte. Auch wenn er Adam und seine Handlungen nur selten verstand, hatte er schon des öfteren gesehen, dass, wenn Adam etwas beschäftigte, er die Zähne so zusammen biss.

„Ist das der Grund, warum du unbedingt willst, dass ich so schnell wie möglich auf der Ranch arbeite?"

Zum ersten Mal schaute Adam ihn jetzt an. „ Joe, das hat damit nichts zu tun. Ich wollte dich nur darauf vorbereiten, was auf dich zukommt, wenn deine Schulzeit vorbei ist und dass jeder, der auf der Ranch wohnt, hilft wo er kann, ist in meinen Augen eigentlich selbstverständlich."

„Ich…." Joe sackte etwas im Sattel zusammen. „….Adam ich will doch auf der Ranch arbeiten, aber….ich bin nicht Riccardo oder du. Mir geht es nicht so leicht von der Hand wie euch."

„Joe, glaubst du wirklich, ich konnte das alles von der ersten Minute an? Auch ich musste das alles erst lernen, aber im Gegensatz zu dir, hatte ich nicht so viel Zeit dazu. Pa und ich sind hier angekommen und haben sofort mit der Arbeit angefangen, aber bei dir habe ich immer das Gefühl, du hast überhaupt kein Interesse an der Ponderosa."

Noch immer schaute Joe auf seine Hände. „ Doch schon, aber es ist nicht so mein Traum wie der von Pa." Dann jedoch richtete er sich wieder auf und sah zu Adam hinüber. „Wie machst du das? Du hast doch auch immer gesagt, dass es nicht dein Traum ist, aber trotzdem arbeitest du von morgens bis abends für die Ranch und machst nichts anderes."

„ Ja ,du hast recht, es ist Pa's Traum, aber mein Traum ist es, seinen weiter am Leben zu erhalten und auch wenn ich die Arbeit auf der Ranch liebe, weißt du, dass ich auch noch die Firma mit Frederic habe." Er machte eine kurze Pause. „Joe, ich erwarte auch nicht von dir, dass es dein Traum ist, aber was ich erwarte ist, dass du bei der Sache bist und die Aufträge, die man dir erteilt, auch ausführst und dass du dir etwas sagen lässt."

„Du hast aber nie Geduld mit mir."

Joe rutschte auf seinem Sattel etwas zur Seite, als er sah, wie tief Adam durchatmete. „ Ich habe seit Jahren mit dir Geduld, Joe. Du suchst schon wieder nur die Schuld bei jemand anderem. Du bist einfach nur zu bequem dafür, etwas härter zu arbeiten. Wenn du etwas nicht sofort hinbekommst, gibst du mit einem unpassenden Spruch auf und das ist etwas, was ich nicht akzeptiere oder toleriere. Joe, du hast heute Nacht gesehen, wie wichtig es ist, dass man sich aufeinander verlassen kann und trotz der Erfahrung der Cowboys haben wir einige von ihnen verloren." Adam berührte Joe am Arm und sie beide blieben stehen. „ Joe, du bist ein Cartwright und wenn du auf der Ranch arbeitest, erwarten die Männer, dass du weißt, was du tust und auch wenn du nie die Geschäfte übernehmen möchtest, musst du aber hin und wieder die Verantwortung übernehmen und wie willst du das machen, wenn du nicht bereit bist, etwas zu lernen. Keiner von den Cowboys wird dich je ernst nehmen, wenn du dein Verhalten nicht änderst. Noch hast du bei ihnen eine Schonfrist, weil du gerade erst die Schule verlassen hast, aber in wenigen Jahren werden sie über dich lachen und, Joe…." Der Blick von Adam wurde noch ernster. „…mit dem Namen Cartwright trägst du noch mehr Last auf deiner Schulter. Solche Typen wie Robert, wird es immer wieder geben, zwar wollte er sich an mir rächen, aber es gibt genug Leute, die immer wieder versuchen werden, den Traum von Pa zu zerstören. Deswegen achte darauf, mit wem du ein Bier in Zukunft trinken gehst. Achte darauf, wie du dich in der Stadt benimmst, weil, jetzt gibt es zur Strafe keine Briefe mehr nach Hause, wenn du dich daneben benimmst. Jetzt wird sich der Sheriff darum kümmern und glaube mir eines, nur weil Tom mein Freund ist, wirst du nicht mit dem Mist den du baust, davon kommen."

„Ich werde es versuchen, Adam aber…"

„Joe, höre damit auf, ständig eine Ausrede zu suchen. Es gibt kein aber mehr. Du bist jetzt siebzehn und willst in einem Saloon ein Bier trinken, dann benimm dich nun endlich auch wie ein Mann."

Joe sagte kein Ton mehr, sondern nickte nur noch mit dem Kopf und auch Adam sprach nicht weiter. Auch wenn sie sich beide wieder etwas angenähert haben, war sich Little Joe sicher, wenn er sich nicht ändern wird, würde es nicht lange dauern, und der nächste Streit mit Adam würde nicht lange auf sich warten lassen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Little Joe atmete durch. In wenigen Minuten würden sie endlich wieder zu Hause sein und er war sich sicher, seinen ersten Viehtrieb wird er nie vergessen. So wie Hoss vermutet hatte, waren die Männer auf der anderen Seite vom See tot gewesen. Zwei von ihnen haben sie trotz langer Suche nicht wiedergefunden. Nach vier Tagen haben sie das wenige Vieh, das überlebt hatte, in die nächste Stadt getrieben. Einen Teil konnten sie verkaufen und den Rest hatte Adam zwei Farmern geschenkt, die bei dem Unwetter ebenfalls einen Großteil ihrer Tiere verloren hatten. Zuvor hatte Adam Hoss schon nach Hause geschickt, damit er rechtzeitig zur Geburt seines zweiten Kindes bei Koko ist. Den Männern hatte er den Lohn ausgezahlt und gesagt, dass sie bis zum kommenden Montag wieder zurück sein sollen. Einen Saloon hatte Adam nicht mit ihm besucht, obwohl sie auf ihrem Rückweg in zwei Städten übernachtet hatten und Joe hatte nicht gewagt, danach zu fragen. Denn um so näher sie der Ponderosa kamen, um so stiller wurde sein Bruder. Am Ende hatte Joe sich am Feuer nur noch mit Rusty unterhalten, die sich aber immer schnell zusammengerollt hatte und einschlief.

Die letzten Meter bis zur Ranch ließ Joe sein Pferd wieder angaloppieren, aber recht bald merkte er, dass Adam ihn im normalen Tempo folgte. Er zuckte nur mit den Schultern und mit einem breiten Grinsen sprang er dann aus dem Sattel. „Pa…..Ma….."

„Joe.."

Emillia kam aus der Küchentür und lief freudestrahlend zu Joe und nahm ihn in den Arm, dabei sah sie, wie Adam langsam angeritten kam. Sie brauchte nicht zu fragen, ob etwas passiert ist. Schon seine ganze Körperhaltung sagte alles aus. Dann jedoch beruhigte sie sich wieder. Beide Jungs waren gesund zurück und Hoss war bereits vor einigen Tagen angekommen, aber nun wusste sie, warum er so gut wie keine Fragen zum Trail näher beantwortet hatte. Sie schaute Joe liebevoll an und lief dann zu Adam und nahm ihn kurz in den Arm. „Schön, dass ihr wieder da seid."

„Ma, du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, was wir alles erlebt haben. Es gab…."

„JOE…" Adam senkte seine Stimme wieder. „….Joe, gehe bitte erst einmal dein Pferd versorgen. Es hat auch anstrengende Wochen hinter sich."

Ziemlich unschlüssig stand Joe zwischen Emillia und Adam. „Joe, mach was Adam dir sagt. Du kannst mir danach alles erzählen."

Schnaufend nahm Joe die Zügel und lief zum Stall. „ So schlimm, Adam?"

Er nickte nur leicht mit dem Kopf. „Ist Pa im Haus?"

„ Ja. Er wollte sich nur schnell ein frisches Hemd anziehen, aber ich bin mir sicher, er hat euch schon gehört."

„Kannst du Joe noch etwas beschäftigen. Ich denke nicht, dass es lange dauern wird und Emillia…" Er nahm ihre Hand. „….ich werde morgen wieder kommen und dann in Ruhe nochmals mit ihm reden, aber heute will ich nur noch nach Hause."

Die Augenbrauen von Emillia gingen nach oben. Wenn Adam jetzt schon wusste, dass das Gespräch aus dem Ruder laufen wird, muss es wirklich schlimm sein. Sie drückte seine Hand und nickte ihm zu. Adam holte tief Luft und ging ins Haus. Er hatte noch nicht einmal seinen Hut abgesetzt, da kam sein Vater schon mit einem riesigen Lächeln die Treppe herunter. „Adam, ich hatte euch erst nächste Woche erwartet. Dann seid ihr gut durchgekommen?"

Er nahm ihn kurz in den Arm und schlug ihm gegen den Oberarm. „ Hast du schon gehört? Du bist schon wieder Onkel geworden und erneut ist es ein Junge."

„Nein, habe ich noch nicht. Ich freue mich für Hoss."

Ben stutzte und schaute sich seinen Sohn genauer an. Dann wurde er blass. „Ist etwas mit Joseph passiert?"

Mit dem Daumen kratze sich Adam an der Stirn. „Nein, ihm geht es gut. Er versorgt nur sein Pferd." Ben legte den Kopf schief. „Was ist passiert, Adam? Wurde dir das Geld vom Viehverkauf gestohlen?" Adam holte tief Luft. „ Wir haben bei einem Unwetter mehrere Männer und das Vieh verloren."

Ben sah ihn zuerst nur an. Kein Ton kam über seine Lippen. Als er wieder sprach, war seine Stimme war zwar sehr leise, aber scharf wie ein Messer. „Wie konnte das passieren?"

Adam nahm kurz die Arme hoch und ließ sie dann wieder fallen. „Wie ich bereits gesagt habe, es gab ein Unwetter und…"

Obwohl er erwartet hatte dass sein Vater so reagieren würde, zuckte er über die Lautstärke doch zusammen. „ Wie kann man eine komplette Herde verlieren? Das Unwetter ist ja nicht plötzlich aufgetaucht. Hast du wieder versucht, deinen Kopf durch zusetzten und warst der Meinung, du kannst gegen das Wetter bestehen?"

Mit der Hand vor den Augen versuchte er ruhig zu bleiben. „ Pa, ich komme morgen nach dem Frühstück, um mit dir über alles zu sprechen."

Er drehte sich nahm seinen Hut und lief zur Tür. Mit großen Augen sah Ben seinem Sohn nach. Dann lief er ihm hinter her. „ ADAM…WIR REDEN JETZT."

Mit den Zügeln in der Hand blickte Adam leicht über seine Schulter zu seinem Vater. „ Nein, Pa. Ich werde jetzt nach Hause reiten zu meiner Familie und werde dann, wie gesagt, morgen früh vorbei kommen, um mit dir über alles in Ruhe zu reden."

„ADAM…" Ben stand nun bei ihm am Pferd. „ Was denkst du dir, einfach jetzt zu gehen. Wir reden hier nicht über eine Kleinigkeit, sondern über den Verlust einer Herde und über mehrere tausend Dollar."

„Und die Herde und das Geld werden auch noch morgen nicht wieder da sein."

Adam schwang sich auf sein Pferd, ohne noch einmal zu Ben zu sehen. Er hörte nur, wie sein Name hinterher gebrüllt wurde. Adam sah auch nicht, wie Joe mit offenem Mund an der Stalltür stand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Schon von weitem sah er wie Aiyana auf dem Boden lag und konzentriert auf etwas vor sich schaute. Verwundert war er darüber, wer neben ihr lag. Er freute sich zwar darüber, dass seine Tochter einen Freund in der Schule gefunden hatte, aber dass es - so wie es aussah - ausgerechnet Tyler war, überraschte ihn dann doch etwas. Neben den beiden hockten Chesmu und Sophie und schauten auch gespannt zum Boden. Die vier bemerkten ihn erst, als er mit Sport schon fast neben ihnen stand. Mit einem amüsierten Blick stieg er von seinem Pferd. „Aydo…"

Sophie sprang auf und fiel ihm um den Hals. Auch die anderen Kinder kamen zu ihm gerannt, als sie ihn bemerkt hatten. Er ging in die Hocke, um alle herzlich zu begrüßen. Als Chesmu ihm um den Hals fiel, hatte dieser so einen Schwung, dass Adam aufpassen musste, dass er nicht umkippte. „Habe dich vermisst"

„Ich habe euch auch alle vermisst."

Er behielt Chesmu auf dem Arm, als er sich erhob, dann schaute er zu Tyler. „ Tyler, schön dich hier zu sehen."

Nervös strich sich der Junge die Hände an der Hose ab. Noch immer war es ihm sehr unangenehm, wenn er an die ersten Monate des Schuljahres dachte, und wie er Aiyana und die anderen behandelt hatte. „Guten Tag, Mr. Cartwright."

Unsicher sah Tyler ihn an. Er wusste nicht, ob Aiyana's Vater es erlauben würde, dass er so viel Zeit hier verbrachte. Sein Vater hat ihm das ja auch nur unter der Bedingung gestattet, dass er niemals mit Aiyana bei ihnen zu Hause spielen würde. „Was spielt ihr?"

Sophie nahm ihn an die Hand und zog ihn einige Meter weiter. „Tyler hat alle Murmeln von Chesmu gewonnen. Nun holt sie Aiyana wieder."

„Sie versucht es."

Tyler stand mit verschränkten Armen neben Adams Tochter und grinste sie frech an. Sie jedoch stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und legte den Kopf nur leicht schief. „Du kannst dich von deinen schon mal verabschieden."

Mit einem Lächeln lies Adam Chesmu herunter und nahm die Zügel wieder in die Hand. „ Ich wünsche euch dann noch viel Spaß dabei und Aiyana…" Er lief an ihr vorbei und legte seine Hand auf ihre Schulter. „…denk an die Familienehre."

Stolz hob sie den Kopf. „ Ich werde einen Sieg erringen und mit meiner Beute erfolgreich zurückkehren."

Kopfschüttelnd, aber lachend führte Adam Sport in den Stall.

„Du musst dort besser machen."

„Du musst es dort besser machen."

„Habe ich doch gesagt."

Amüsiert schaute Adam nach oben zum Heuboden. Er führte Sport in die Box und stellte sich an die Treppe. „Aber ihr werdet euch nicht gleich dort oben schlagen?"

Sofort kamen zwei Köpfe nach vorne geschossen, die nach unten sahen. „ Onkel Adam…"

„..Seño..ä …"

Adam kletterte die Leiter zu den Jungs nach oben. Er hatte sich noch nicht richtig hingesetzt, da war Riccardo schon in seinem Arm. „Hallo, Bernardo."

Etwas unschlüssig saß Bernardo neben Adam und wusste nicht, wie er ihn begrüßen sollte. So sagt er nur Hallo. Adam lächelte ihn an und berührte ihn kurz am Arm. „Was macht ihr hier oben?"

„Ich baue mir einen neuen Bogen. Sieh mal."

Er reichte seinem Onkel einen Bogen, der etwas größer als der alte war. „Der sieht gut aus." Vorsichtig strich er über das Holz. „Hier musst du aber noch etwas nacharbeiten, damit er glatter wird."

„Habe ich doch gesagt."

Bernardo schaute seinen Freund an." „Und ich habe doch nur deinen Satz verbessert."

„Habe ich gesagt falsch?"

Riccardo schüttelte den Kopf. „ Bernardo hat jeden Tag in den Ferien mit Tante Bridget geübt. Er macht beim Schreiben kaum noch Fehler, nur noch ab und zu beim Sprechen."

Schüchtern blickte Bernardo nach unten, als Adam ihn ansah. „ Das freut mich, Bernardo und ich freue mich auch darüber, dass du dich anscheinend so gut bei uns eingelebt hast."

„ Sind auch all…"Er stockte kurz. „ Es sind ja auch alle nett zu mir."

Adam lächelte ihn weiter an und nahm ein noch nicht fertiges Schiff in die Hand. „ Hast du das gebaut, Bernardo?"

„ Sí, Señor. Wenn es fertig ist, möchte ich es unten am Bach ins Wasser geben."

„Lassen Bernardo."

Der Junge schaute verwirrt zu Riccardo. „Warum soll ich….es lassen?"

Riccardo verdrehte die Augen. „ Riccardo meint, du sollst es in das Wasser lassen und nicht geben."

„Ah. War wieder falsches Wort."

Adam betrachtete das Schiff. „ Das sieht sehr gut aus. Ich denke nicht, dass es untergehen wird."

Er reichte das Schiff an Bernardo. „Wo habt ihr Winona gelassen?"

Riccardo nahm den Bogen und stöhnte leise. „Die hängt nur noch über den Büchern über Pflanzen und Kräutern. Seit sie das Wochenende beim Schamanen verbracht hat, gibt es für sie kaum noch etwas anderes."

Mit einem Schmunzeln strich er seinem Neffen über die Haare. So wie es aussah, hat da jemand seine Freundin verloren. „Würdet ihr zwei euch um Sport kümmern?"

„Natürlich, Onkel Adam und er bekommt auch eine extra Portion Heu von uns."

„Danke, Jungs. Bernardo, wo ist deine…."

Nun zögerte Adam, weil er nicht wusste, wie der Junge reagieren wird, wenn er jetzt Mutter sagen würde. Er dachte daran, wie es ihm damals erging, als Marie plötzlich seine Mutter war. „Ma ist mit Mutter von Riccardo im Garten."

Beide sahen sich lange an. Dann bedankte sich Adam und kletterte die Leiter hinunter. „Mensch, Bernardo sie ist deine Tante. Tante Giovanna."

„ Ich nicht immer mir alles merken können. Eure Familie einfach zu groß."

„Ist."

„Essen?"

Adam war einfach nur froh, wieder zu Hause zu sein.

Adam lief um das Haus. Kurz blieb er dann an der Ecke stehen und lehnte sich an die Hauswand. Zufrieden schaute er in den Garten. Winona lag auf einer Decke und war völlig in einem Buch vertieft. Neben ihr schlief Emilie. Fabio und Travis spielten an der kleinen Quelle im Wasser. Bei ihnen saßen Giovanna und Bridget und unterhielten sich. Mit einem Grinsen erinnerte sich Adam an die Worte Kokos, die sie ihm vor nicht als zu langer Zeit einmal gesagt hatte. Nämlich, dass er mit dreißig alle seine Ziele erreicht hätte. Nun hatte er sie schon mit achtundzwanzig erreicht. Er wünschte sich nichts mehr. Er hatte wunderbare Kinder, eine Frau, die er über alles liebte, und sein eigenes Haus. Auch wenn es etwas größer geworden ist, als es eigentlich sein müsste.

Er stieß sich von der Wand ab und lief zu der Decke. Er hatte sie noch nicht ganz erreicht, da hob seine Schwester den Kopf und die Freude, ihn zu sehen, spiegelte sich in ihrem Gesicht wieder. Bevor sie jedoch laut aufschrie, legte er schnell seinen Finger an den Mund und zeigte auf Emillie. So ließ sie alles liegen und rannte auf ihn zu. Er nahm sie in den Arm und drehte sich mit ihr um die eigene Achse. „Endlich bist du wieder da."

Sie drückte sich fest an ihn heran. „Sonnenschein, ist mir dir alles in Ordnung?"

Sie umklammerte seinen Hals so fest, dass es schon etwas unangenehm war. Er holte tief Luft und drückte sie sachte von sich weg. „ Pa?"

Sie nickte nur. „Aber …ich…ich..bin ja selber schuld. Ich rede zu viel über die Pflanzen zu Hause."

Er zog sie wieder an sich heran. „ Dann kommst du zu uns und erzählst Bridget und mir, was du alles über die Pflanzen und Kräuter gelernt hast, aber ich denke, Ma wird dir sicher auch immer zuhören." Sanft streichelte er über ihren Rücken. „Auf jeden Fall möchte ich in den nächsten Tagen hören, was du alles beim Schamanen gelernt hast."

„Bitte, gehe nicht so oft so lange weg."

Langsam setzte er sie hinunter und kniete sich hin. Mit einem Lächeln strich er ihr einige Haare aus dem Gesicht. „Sonnenschein, du weißt doch genau, dass ich immer wieder verreisen muss, aber es gibt noch genug andere, die dir genauso zuhören, wie ich es mache."

Sie senkte kurz den Blick. „ Nicht einmal Riccardo hört mir zu."

Er nahm ihre Hände. „Auch er wird dir wieder zuhören. Da bin ich mir sicher und jetzt lach wieder. Ich bin da und bis die Schule anfängt, werden wir beiden auch noch etwas Besonderes machen und wenn es nur eine Nacht auf dem Berg ist."

Sie drückte ihn noch einmal und lief dann mit Adam an der Hand zur Decke. Langsam ging er in die Hocke und strich seiner Tochter zärtlich über den Kopf. „Sie ist erst gerade erst eingeschlafen."

„Keine Angst, Winona. Ich lasse sie schlafen."

Mit einem letzten liebevollen Blick auf seine Tochter, drehte er sich dann zu dem Bach und mit einem breiten Grinsen stand er dann auf. Bridget hatte ihn bemerkt und lief bereits ebenso mit einem Lächeln auf ihn zu. Er hob sie leicht hoch, als er sie in seinen Arm hatte und sie küsste. Sie legte ihre Hände auf seine Wange und sie blickten sich lange in die Augen. Dann ließ sie ihre Hände an seinen Armen hinunter gleiten und fing an, zu lachen. „Adam, du siehst furchtbar aus."

Er grinste nur. „ Du meinst ich brauche mal ein Bad?"

„ Nicht nur das. Eine Rasur und ein Haarschnitt könnten auch helfen."

„Nimmst du mich trotzdem noch?"

Sie betrachtete ihn eingehend. Dann drehte sie sich zu Giovanna, bei der man das Grinsen in den Augen sehen konnte. „Ich glaube, ich werde dir helfen, den Ofen für dein Bad anzumachen."

Er nahm sie an die Hand und mit einem kleinen Schmunzeln lief er mit ihr in das Haus.

Als sie später in seinem Arm auf dem Bett lag, sah sie ihn besorgt an. Du siehst doch nicht nur wegen der anstrengenden Wochen so geschafft aus?"

Zärtlich strich er ihr durch das Haar und schaute an die Decke. „Wir haben die gesamte Herde verloren und einige unserer besten Männer."

Entsetzt drehte sie sich um und legte ihre Arme auf seine Brust. „Meine Güte, Adam. Was ist passiert? Was ist mit Little Joe?"

„Wir hatten ein ziemliches Unwetter. Auch viele Farmer und Rancher in der Nähe haben ihr Vieh verloren. Es waren drei ziemlich harte Tage und Nächte, aber auch Joe ist wieder gesund nach Hause gekommen."

Sie legte ihren Kopf auf seine Brust und mit der Hand fuhr sie durch seine Haare. „Warst du schon bei deinem Vater?"

„Nur kurz ,aber es hat gereicht. Ich wollte nur noch zu euch und werde morgen mit ihm weiter reden."

Sie richtete sich wieder auf und sah in seine Augen. „ Dann werde ich mal wieder zu Giovanna gehen und mir ihre kleinen Kommentare darüber anhören, was ich so lange gemacht habe. Auch deine kleine Prinzessin wird bald wieder aufwachen."

Sie gab ihm einen Kuss, wobei er sie sofort wieder auf den Rücken drehte und sie frech angrinste. „Dann kannst du ja auch noch zehn Minuten später kommen, wenn sie sowieso weiß, was wir gerade gemacht haben."

Bridget lief rot an und versuchte, ihn von sich wegzudrücken. „Adam, du bist unmöglich. Ich bin ja froh, dass bis jetzt keines der Kinder hereingeplatzt….."

Er ließ sie nicht weiter reden, sondern gab ihr einen langen, leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

Adam lag auf dem Bett und schaute Bridget zu, wie sie sich wieder anzog.

„Hast du einen besonderen Wunsch, was du heute Abend gerne essen möchtest?"

Nur ein Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. „Adam…."

Dann wurde sein Gesicht wieder ernst. „Nur etwas Kleines. Ich habe…nicht so einen großen Hunger."

Bridget hielt in der Bewegung inne und blickte ihn ernst an. „ Sollte ich den Beutel mit den Blättern überprüfen, den du mitgenommen hast? Denn, so wie du aussiehst, hast du doch schon in den letzten Wochen nicht mehr richtig gegessen. Ich hatte mich schon gewundert, warum du dieses Mal so ausgemergelt aussiehst."

Er zuckte kurz mit den Wangenknochen, dann entspannten sich seine Gesichtszüge wieder. „Ich habe gestern das letzte genommen und jetzt hier zu Hause brauche ich sie ja nicht mehr, da du mir ja wieder den Rücken einreiben kannst und die nächsten Wochen werden sicher etwas ruhiger sein."

Er verschränkte seine Arme hinter dem Kopf. „Ich könnte ja sagen, dafür hast du es dir in den letzten Wochen sehr gut gehen lassen."

Sie schaute an sich hinab, als sie seine Worte verstand, um ihn erst böse und dann mit einem kleinen Grinsen anzublicken. „Daran bist nur du schuld."

„Ach?"

Sie sah in den Spiegel, um sich ihre Haare zu richten. „Hättest du dich nicht so daneben benommen, hätte ich dich nicht in der Schule bestrafen müssen. Nun hast du mit den Folgen zu leben."

Langsam zog er seine Arme hinter dem Kopf hervor und richtete sich auf. Als sie sich zu ihm umdrehte, wusste er, dass er sie nicht falsch verstanden hatte. So stand er auf, nahm ihre Hand und zog sie zu sich. „Dann bekommt meine kleine Prinzessin einen Bruder?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und musste aber auch schmunzeln, als sie das Glitzern in seinen Augen sah. „Vielleicht bekommt sie auch noch eine Schwester."

„ Nein. Es wird ein Junge."

„Und wenn ich aber noch ein Mädchen möchte?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf. Sie gab ihm einen Kuss und löste sich aus seiner Umarmung. „Ich sage, es wird ein Mädchen und wenn ich recht habe, dann musst du mir versprechen, dass wir beide an unserem fünften Hochzeitstag eine Reise machen."

„Und wenn es ein Junge wird, was bekomme ich dann?"

„Da es kein Junge wird, kann ich dir ja deinen Wunsch erfüllen." Sie atmete tief durch. „Dann werde ich ein Wochenende mit dir im Dorf in einem Tipi verbringen und jetzt, mein lieber Ehemann…" Sie stieß ihn gegen die Brust. „….nimmst du ein Bad und verwandelst dich wieder in einen Menschen."

Sie öffnete die Zimmertür und drehte sich noch einmal um. Sie brauchten beide nicht zu sagen, wie sehr sie den anderen liebten. Die Blicke, die sie austauschten, drückten diese Liebe schon aus.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mit einem tiefen Seufzer band Adam Sport fest. Er ahnte, was gleich auf ihn zukommen würde. Etwas hatte er ja die Hoffnung, dass es nicht so schlimm werden wird. Hoss hatte gestern, als er Travis abgeholt hatte, versprochen, dass er heute dabei sein würde, um ihren Vater etwas zu besänftigen. Auch wenn er immer noch nicht viel essen und schon gar nicht Alkohol trinken konnte, hatten sie gestern noch einige schöne Stunden mit Bridget verbracht. Erleichtert war er, als Hoss erzählte, dass er zum einen noch pünktlich zur Geburt zurück war und zum anderen, dass es Koko und dem Baby gut ging. So hatte er sich vorgenommen, den kleinen Nick und Koko am Nachmittag zu besuchen, außer er war noch zu sehr in Rage nach dem Gespräch mit seinem Vater. Denn das, wollte er dann Koko doch nicht zumuten.

Er streckte den Rücken durch und öffnete die Tür. Hoss saß auf dem Sofa und Joe kam gerade aus der Küche. Langsam nahm er seinen Hut ab und sah zu seinem Vater, der im Sessel saß und ebenso langsam seine Kaffeetasse auf den Tisch stellte.

„Guten Morgen…."Adam blickte seine Brüder an und kehrte dann mit den Augen wieder zurück zu seinem Vater. „…Pa.."

„Da deine Brüder mir nicht viel erzählen wollen, wäre es nett, wenn ich nun mal endlich erfahre, was genau passiert ist oder willst du erneut wegrennen."

Adam setzte sich auf die Sofalehne und versuchte, ruhig zu bleiben. „ Ich bin nicht weggerannt, aber ich denke, gestern hätten wir beide kein vernünftiges Gespräch führen können."

Sein Vater gab ihn keine Antwort. Er schaute ihn nur weiter finster an. Adam blickte noch einmal zu Hoss, der ihn aufmunternd zunickte. Dann erzählte Adam, was passiert war. Danach schlug er sich mit den Händen auf die Oberschenkel. „Wir hatten gegen das Wetter keine Chance, Pa."

Es dauerte eine Ewigkeit, bis Ben mit ihm sprach. „Weißt du, was das für die Ponderosa bedeutet?"

Kurz legte Adam die Hand vor die Augen. „ Ja, es ist ein großer Verlust, aber es bedeutet nicht, dass wir die Ranch verkaufen müssen und wir werden auch ohne Probleme über den Winter kommen. Ich denke ja nicht, dass wir nun auch noch Ärger bei den Holzlieferungen bekommen werden."

Adam rutschte etwas auf der Lehne zurück, als sein sich Vater ziemlich schnell sich aus dem Sessel erhob und vor ihm stand. „ Adam, hier kannst du dir die Sache nicht schön reden. Du hast den Trail in den Sand gesetzt, aber für dich ist es ja nicht so schlimm. Es ist ja nicht dein Geld und nicht dein Vieh, über das wir hier reden."

Als sich Adam langsam erhob, zuckten nur seine Wangenknochen. „Darf ich dich daran erinnern, dass für DEINE Rinder und DEIN Geld mehrere gute Männer ihr Leben gelassen haben, und ich rede hier sicher nichts schön."

Eine ganze Zeit fixierte Ben seinen Sohn, dabei hatte er die Hände in die Seite gestemmt. Dann lief er los ins Büro und holte einige Papiere und hielt sie in die Luft. „ Kannst du mir sagen, wer diese Rechnungen alle bezahlt? DU oder ICH?"

„Pa…Adam.."

Hoss war aufgestanden und hatte sich zwischen seinen Bruder und seinen Vater gestellt. „Hoss, du brauchst deinem Bruder nicht beizustehen. Er war verantwortlich für den Trail und so muss er mit den Konsequenzen leben."

„Bist du etwa der Meinung, das mache ich nicht?"

Adam war um Hoss herum gelaufen und stand nun vor seinem Vater und nahm ihm die Rechnungen aus der Hand. „Dann werde ich dir DEINE Rechnungen bezahlen, damit du bloß nicht am Hungertuch nagen musst."

Vorsichtig legte Hoss seine Hand auf Adams Schulter. Er flüsterte fast nur. „Adam…."

Adam schüttelte die Hand mit einer schnellen Bewegung ab. „ Ihr könnt auch gerne jeden Abend zu uns zum Essen kommen, wenn es nötig sein sollte."

„DU BRAUCHST NICHT SARKASTISCH ZU WERDEN, ADAM….." Er riss Adam die Rechnungen wieder aus der Hand. „ Ich werde sehr wohl in der Lage sein, meine Familie zu ernähren, aber wie ich es schon die ganze Zeit gewusst habe, nicht nur Tico war zu jung für den Posten des Vormannes gewesen, sondern dir fehlt es einfach an Erfahrung, so einen Trail zu leiten. Da konnte das Ganze ja nur schief gehen, sobald das Wetter etwas schlechter wurde."

Hoss Augen wurden riesengroß und er hielt die Luft an. Adam brüllte nicht. Seine Stimme war auch nicht enttäuscht und das war, was Hoss Sorgen bereitete. Die Stimme seines Bruders war ohne Emotionen. „Dann denke ich, es ist besser, wenn du dir einen anderen für deinen nächsten Trail suchst."

Vater und Sohn musterten sich. Dann drehte sich Adam um und nahm seinen Hut. „ Genau das habe ich erwartet, Adam, dass wenn es Probleme gibt, du mal wieder die Flucht ergreifst und dich nicht deinen Fehlern stellst."

„Pa…"

Hoss wollte seinen Vater festhalten, als dieser Adam hinterher laufen wollte. Adam blieb an der Tür stehen und wandte sich wieder seinem Vater zu.

„ICH STEHE NICHT ZU MEINEN FEHLERN..? DANN WERDE ICH DIR NUN ZEIGEN, DASS ICH ZU MEINEN FEHLERN STEHE. ICH WERDE KEINEN TAG LÄNGER HIER AUF DEINER PONDEROSA ARBEITEN."

Ben rannte seinem Sohn hinterher. „ ADAM….."

Adam schwang sich in den Sattel und verließ die Ranch. Hoss schaute von seinem Vater zu Little Joe, der ihn mit ziemlich bleichem Gesicht anblickte.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Drei Tage waren seit dem Streit mit seinem Vater vergangen. Alle Versuche von der gesamten Familie, haben nicht geholfen, dass sich die beiden noch einmal ausgesprochen haben. So hatte sich Adam in den letzten Tagen ausgiebiger um das Projekt seiner Firma gekümmert. Er saß gerade über den Plänen für den Streckenbau, als er hörte, wie jemand den Raum betrat. Er hob den Kopf und sah Bernardo im Türrahmen stehen. „Darf ich reinkommen?"

Adam lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück. „Natürlich. Komm her."

Bernardo kam langsam in das Zimmer gelaufen und stellte sich vor den Schreibtisch. „Ich habe gemacht.." Er schüttelte den Kopf. „…Ich habe alle meine Arbeiten gemacht. Kann ich….jetzt…zu Riccardo gehen?"

Adam versuchte, nicht zu sehr darüber zu schmunzeln, wie Bernardo darauf achtete, richtig zu sprechen. „Natürlich kannst du zu ihm. Denke aber daran, pünktlich zum Essen wieder zurück zu sein."

„ Danke, Señor A…Dad."

Bernardo wollte schon loslaufen, als Adam ihn aufhielt. „Bernardo, warte bitte noch einen Moment." Adam stand auf und lief um den Tisch herum zu dem Jungen. „Bernardo, würdest du mir eine Frage beantworten?"

„Sí."

„ Ich weiß, wie schwer es ist, sich an eine neue Familie zu gewöhnen und mit zehn Jahren seine Mutter zu verlieren ist nicht einfach, aber ich habe den Eindruck, es fällt dir nicht schwer, zu Bridget Ma zu sagen und dass du sie als deine neue Mutter akzeptierst ist nicht zu übersehen…warum haben aber wir beide einige Probleme, zueinander zu finden?"

Bernardo senkte seinen Blick, bevor er antwortete. „Weil du mich nicht wollen."

Adam holte tief Luft. „Ich dachte, du hast mich verstanden, als ich dir das erklärt habe, warum ich am Anfang so zurückhaltend dir gegenüber gewesen bin?"

„Sí..Habe ich aber…"Er schaute Adam nun wieder an. „…aber du sein nicht so zu mir wie zu den anderen. Du nimmst nicht mich in Arm oder lachst mit mir und du sein mein erster Vater. Habe nie ein gehabt."

Nun wandte der Junge nicht den Blick ab, sondern wartete auf Adams Reaktion. Dieser legte die Hand vor den Mund und dachte über seine nächsten Worte nach. „Ich weiß nicht, ob dir Bridget erzählt hat, das auch ich meine Mutter verloren habe und nicht nur eine, sondern es ist mir drei Mal passiert. Ich konnte nicht zu einer neuen Mutter einfach Mum sagen. Es ist mir sehr schwer gefallen, obwohl ich sie mochte." Er legte dem Jungen die Hand auf die Schulter. „Was ich damit zu sagen versuche, Bernardo ist, dass ich der Meinung war, dass du das nicht mögen würdest, wenn ich dich in den Arm nehme und mit dir so herumalbere, wie mit den anderen. Ich wollte dich nicht zwingen, mich wie einen Vater zu mögen. Wenn du mich nur als deinen Freund ansiehst, würde ich das genauso akzeptieren. Die Gefühle, die ich für dich habe, würden sich dadurch nicht ändern."

„Ich will aber sagen Dad und nicht Señor Adam, aber…."

Er zuckte mit den Schultern, weil er nicht genau wusste, was er sagen sollte. Nun legte Adam den Arm um ihn und lächelte ihn an. „ Bernardo, ich würde sagen, wir beide gehen es ganz in Ruhe an. Du willst gerne einen Vater haben und ich bin froh, dass ich so einen großen vernünftigen Sohn bekommen habe, alles andere kommt dann von selbst. Wir beide müssen uns einfach trauen, mehr aufeinander zuzugehen."

Bernardo nickte mit dem Kopf. „ Dann genieße jetzt den Nachmittag und wenn du weiter lieber Señor Adam sagen möchtest, dann ist das auch in Ordnung."

„Gracias."

„Du kannst gleich hie hinten hinaus laufen, dann musst nicht nochmal ums Haus gehen."

Er bedankte sich und wollte zur Tür zum Garten laufen, als er vor der Staffelei stehen blieb und sich die Zeichnungen betrachtete. Adam kam an seine Seite, als er ihn fragend ansah. „Das….ist..aber kein Haus."

„ Nein. Riccardos Vater und ich wollen eine Eisenbahnlinie bauen, die drei Städte verbinden soll und dazu müssen wir auch durch einige Berge." Er zeigte mit dem Finger auf eine der Zeichnungen. „Und das ist der erste Entwurf, wie wir uns eventuell durch den Berg arbeiten können."

„ Und das?"

Bernardo zeigte auf eine andere Zeichnung. „ Das ist der Entwurf für ein neues Gebäude in Carson City. Wenn Nevada ein eigenständiger Staat wird, sollen von dort die politischen Entscheidungen getroffen werden. Deshalb will man in der Stadt schon mal einen Entwurf sehen für ein Regierungsgebäude."

Der Junge sah ihn an. „Musst du..ein..Modell bauen?"

„ Ja, das werde ich wieder machen."

„ Kann ich helfen?"

Aufgeregt sah er Adam an und freute sich, als dieser nickte. Beide blickten sich an und lächelten.


	80. Chapter 80

Ben saß an seinem Schreibtisch, aber so richtig konnte er sich nicht auf die Arbeit konzentrieren. Seit gut einer Woche hat er nun nicht mehr mit Adam gesprochen, geschweige denn, ihn gesehen. Das ganze belastete nicht nur ihn, sondern die gesamte Familie. Die Kinder schlichen nur noch durch das Haus und die Gespräche am Tisch waren auf das Nötigste beschränkt. Heute nach dem Frühstück hatte ihm Emillia dann sehr deutlich gesagt, wenn er nicht endlich über seinen Schatten springen würde und zu Adam gehen, würde sie mit den Kindern zu Koko und Hoss auf die Farm ziehen und erst wiederkommen, wenn sich die Stimmung auf der Ponderosa geändert hätte. Bens Blick fiel aber wieder auf die ganzen Rechnungen und dann stand für ihn fest, dass sein Sohn den ersten Schritt machen müßte und nicht er. In seinen Augen war Adam dafür verantwortlich, dass der Trail so schief gelaufen ist und statt sich dem zu stellen, versuchte sein Sohn nun, die Schuld auf ihn zu schieben. Ben merkte, wie er wieder wütend wurde und das nicht nur auf Adam, sondern auch auf seine Frau. Emillia war schließlich diejenige, die ihn überredet hatte, Adam mehr Verantwortung zu überlassen, aber nun haben ja alle sehr deutlich gesehen, was dabei herausgekommen ist.

„Pa?"

Ben blickte nach oben und fragte sich, seit wann Joe schon an seinem Tisch stand. Sonst konnte er sich doch nie so leise von einem Ort zum anderen bewegen. „ Was kann ich für dich tun, Little Joe?"

Joes Schultern sackten nach unten. „Ach nichts, Pa."

Joe wollte sich gerade wegdrehen. „ Joseph, was wolltest du?"

Little Joe drehte sich wieder zu dem Tisch und strich mit den Fingern über die Tischplatte. „Pa…ich….also…" Joe pustete nochmal kräftig durch. „…also…warum bist du so wütend auf Adam, dass du nicht mehr mit ihm sprechen willst?"

Ganz langsam lehnte sich Ben in seinem Sessel zurück, ohne jedoch den Blickkontakt mit seinem jüngsten Sohn zu unterbrechen. „Ich denke nicht, dass du das schon verstehst, Joseph."

Little Joe konnte nicht länger den Blickkontakt mit seinem Vater aufrechterhalten und so schaute er nach unten. „ Ich glaube nicht, dass Adam etwas falsch gemacht hat."

Da Joe seinen Vater nicht anschaute, sah er nicht, wie bei ihm die Augen doppelt so groß wurden. Als Ben ihm dann antwortete, versuchte dieser, so ruhig wie möglich, zu bleiben.

„Du weißt doch gar nicht, worüber wir hier reden. Somit kannst du dir auch kein Urteil erlauben. Nur weil du deinen ersten Viehtrieb mitgemacht hast, heißt das nicht, dass du mit einem Mal Ahnung von den Geschäften der Ponderosa hast."

Joes Atmung beschleunigte sich, weil er so nervös wurde. Noch nie hatte er in den ganzen Jahren seinem Vater so widersprochen, aber dieses Mal musste er es machen, weil er der festen Überzeugung ist, dass es ein Fehler seines Vaters gewesen war, Adam so anzuschreien. „Pa, du warst nicht dabei. Adam hat alles versucht, um das Vieh zu retten."

„Es ehrt dich, dass du deinem Bruder beistehen möchtest, aber ich bin der festen Überzeugung, wenn Adam mehr Erfahrung gehabt hätte, dann hätten wir nicht die ganze Herde verloren. Tico und er haben einfach nicht rechtzeitig erkannt, was sie machen müssen, wenn das Wetter so schlecht wird."

Vorsichtig hob Joe den Kopf wieder an, um seinen Vater anzusehen. „ Das Wetter hat sich so schnell verschlechtert, dass wir gar keine Chance gehabt haben. Pa… Adam hatte noch versucht, das Vieh über den Fluss zu bekommen, aber es war einfach zu spät. Wir hatten vorher den ganzen Tag strahlenden Sonnenschein und keine Wolke war am Himmel zu sehen gewesen. Keiner konnte damit rechnen, dass wir nicht einmal zwei Stunden später so ein Chaos haben würden."

Ben schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich bin mir sicher, wäre George noch am Leben oder wenn ich dabei gewesen wäre, hätten wir die Herde nicht verloren und ich denke, damit können wir das Thema beenden, Joseph."

Kurz senkte Joe wieder den Kopf, aber dann schaute er seinen Vater entschlossen an. „ Pa, wie kannst du sagen, dass Adam keine Erfahrung hat? Er hat mir erzählt, dass er vom ersten Tag an hier auf der Ranch gearbeitet hat, um sie mit dir zu dem zu machen, was sie jetzt ist. Somit hat er sie doch mit dir zusammen aufgebaut. In meinen Augen gehört ihm die Ponderosa genauso, wie sie dir gehört."

Joes Mund war ganz trocken. Er merkte, wie er anfing zu schwitzen. Sicher würde ihn sein Vater gleich zurecht weisen, weil er es wagen konnte, so mit ihm zu reden. Als nach einiger Zeit sein Vater immer noch nichts gesagt hatte, verlagerte Joe sein Gewicht von einem Bein auf das andere. Vor Nervosität wusste er nicht mehr, wie er stehen sollte. „Joseph, es geht hier um mehr als die gemeinsame Arbeit auf der Ranch. Für mich ist es selbstverständlich, dass meine Kinder auf der Ranch mit zupacken. Das bedeutet aber nicht, dass sie euch schon gehört."

Joe ließ den Kopf hängen und sprach sehr leise. „Ich sehe das aber nicht so."

„Wie bitte?"

Ben lehnte sich vor und stützte sich mit den Armen am Tisch ab. Nur ein wenig hob Joe den Kopf. Nur so, dass sich die Augen seines Vaters und seine sich trafen. „ Ich habe gesagt, dass ich das anders sehe. Adam hat schon immer mehr auf der Ponderosa gearbeitet als Hoss oder ich. Auch wenn er immer sagt, dass die Ponderosa dein Traum ist, lebt er diesen aber genauso wie du und er hat mir auf dem Trail gesagt, dass sein Traum ist, deinen am Leben zu erhalten. Für ihn ist die Ponderosa genauso wichtig, wie für dich. Er würde sein Leben dafür geben. Deswegen kann ich nicht verstehen, dass du Adam so angebrüllt hast und ihm immer wieder sagst, dass es deine Ranch ist."

Am liebsten hätte Joe sich jetzt umgedreht und schnell das Haus verlassen, so finster schaute sein Vater ihn an. „ Da ich davon ausgehe, dass du deine Arbeiten für heute noch nicht erledigt hast, kannst du nun gehen. Weil es besser ist, wenn wir das Gespräch jetzt hier beenden."

Mit einem kräftigen Schlucken nickte Joe mit dem Kopf. „Ja, Sir."

Joe nahm sich vor, erst wieder zum Abendbrot ins Haus zukommen. Er würde versuchen, seinem Vater heute nicht mehr alleine unter die Augen zu treten. Auch beim Hinausgehen schloss Joe leise die Tür hinter sich. Er wollte seinem Vater keinen Grund liefern, ihn anzuschreien.

Wütend warf Ben den Stift, den er in der Hand hatte, auf den Tisch. Nun stellte sich auch noch Joe gegen ihn. Nicht nur, dass er sich von Emillie die ganze Zeit etwas anhören musste, auch Hoss hatte schon versucht, mit ihm zu reden und dass Sarah ihrem Bruder beisteht, war keine Frage. Seine Tochter sprach, seit sie von dem Streit wusste, kein Wort mehr als nötig mit ihm. Er lehnte sich zurück und schloss die Augen, um sich wieder zu beruhigen. Dann hörte er von draußen das Lachen von Sophie und Sarah und mit einem Mal tauchten Bilder vor seinen Augen auf, als Hoss und Joe draußen vor der Tür gespielt haben und er schmunzelte leicht. Aber schon kurz darauf legte er den Kopf schief, und er versuchte, sich zu erinnern, wann er Adam vor der Tür hat spielen sehen, als dieser klein war. Dann lachte er kurz auf. Konnte er ja nicht. Immer wenn er Adam nicht gebraucht hatte, war er ja auf der Farm bei Koko gewesen. Ben stand auf und ging zum Fenster und sah nach draußen. Mit den Händen in den Taschen schaute er seinen beiden Töchtern zu. Es war ein seltenes Bild, dass er die zwei zusammen spielen sah. Meistens war ja Sarah bei Adam, um dort mit den anderen Kindern zu spielen, obwohl sie sich in letzter Zeit ja mehr mit ihren Kräutern und Pflanzen beschäftigte. Seine Augen waren nun nur noch auf Sarah gerichtet. Um so länger er ihr zusah, um so mehr erinnerte sie ihn an Adam. Auch sie war teilweise sehr schweigsam und dachte über vieles nach, wie ihr Bruder das früher gemacht hatte. Der Unterschied zu Adam war, dass sie ihre Gefühle nicht immer zurückhalten konnte und es so oft zwischen ihnen beiden zu Streitereien kam. Seine Erinnerungen vermischten sich mit dem Bild vor ihm. Ben hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange er am Fenster stand und in Gedanken war, aber als er wieder in das Hier und Jetzt zurückkehrte, wusste er, was seine nächsten Schritte sein sollten. Er drehte sich zum Schreibtisch und räumte die Sachen weg, an denen er gerade gearbeitet hatte.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Adam lief ihn die Küche, um sich einen frischen Kaffee zu machen. Er rieb sich mit der Hand über die Augen. Den ganzen Vormittag über hatte er sich schon damit beschäftigt, wie sie sich am besten durch den Berg arbeiten könnten. Des weiteren hat er sich Gedanken darüber gemacht, wie er das Problem mit der Thermik später im Tunnel lösen könne. Mit der Kanne in der Hand blieb er in der Tür der Küche stehen. Leise seufzend stellte er die Kanne auf den Tisch. Dann legte er die Arme um Bridget, die mit dem Rücken zu ihm stand und aus dem Fenster blickte. „ Sonst bin ich doch immer der Nachdenklichere von uns beiden."

Sie lehnte sich gegen ihn und ihre Hände legte sie auf seine. „ Ich versuche, einen Weg zu finden, wie du wieder mit deinem Vater reden kannst."Adam wollte seine Hände wegziehen, aber sie hielt sie fest. „ Adam, wir können nicht einfach so tun, als ob es diesen Streit zwischen euch beiden nicht gibt. Wir sind alle davon betroffen."

Über ihren Kopf hinweg, blickte er zu den Bergen. Mit seinem Daumen strich er sanft über ihren Bauch. Auch damals, als Bridget mit Emilie schwanger war, hatte er mit seinem Vater einen großen Streit gehabt, aber im Gegensatz zu diesem Mal, konnten sie diesen bereits einen Tag später wieder beilegen. „ Bridget, was erwartest du von mir? Ich kann doch nicht zu ihm gehen und sagen, dass er recht hat. Mein Vater muss mir endlich vertrauen und begreifen, dass eine Zusammenarbeit anders aussieht. Er kann nicht sagen, ich bin sein Partner auf der Ranch, aber sobald etwas schief geht, mir an den Kopf werfen, ich zerstöre SEINE Ranch."

„Dann solltest du mit ihm darüber reden."

Er zog sie näher an sich heran, als er tief ausatmete. „Wenn es so einfach wäre."

„Natürlich ist es einfach. Du brauchst nur hochzulaufen."

Er sprach nun sehr leise. „Aber was ist, wenn er recht damit hat."

„Womit? Dass du die Herde verloren hast, weil dir die Erfahrung fehlte?"

Sie umfasste seine Hände etwas stärker, als sie spürte, wie sein Herz schneller schlug. „ Ich überlege die ganze Zeit, ob ich irgendetwas anders hätte machen können, um es zu verhindern. Ab welchem Punkt ich eine andere Entscheidung hätte fällen sollen, aber dann….sage ich mir wieder, dass nichts anderes hätte passieren können. Alles was passiert, geschieht aus einem bestimmten Grund. Es gibt kein- was hätte anders sein können-."

Ihre Stimme war nun auch sehr leise. „ Deine zwei Welten."

Er nickte leicht. „ Mache ich es mir leicht und rede es mir schön, wenn ich den Verlust der Tiere und der Cowboys so erkläre? Vermeide ich so, mich mit meinem Fehler auseinanderzusetzen?"

Sie überlegte, was sie ihm jetzt sagen könnte. Hätte er sich nicht so mit seinem Vater zerstritten, würde er nicht an seinen Entscheidungen zweifeln. „ Adam, eines Tages wirst du es verstehen, warum das passieren musste. Denn ich bin mir sicher, es muss dafür einen Grund geben. Du siehst ihn nur im Moment nicht und bedenke auch, dass es einen positiven Effekt aus diesen Tagen gibt. Little Joe hat eine andere Einstellung zu der Arbeit auf der Ranch bekommen. Sogar ich habe mitbekommen, dass er keine Ausreden mehr sucht, warum er etwas nicht machen kann."

Er legte seine Wange an ihren Kopf. „ Was soll ich nur machen, Bridget? Ich kann mich doch beim besten Willen einfach hinstellen und mir alle sein Vorwürfe einfach an den Kopf werfen lassen, dann abnicken und zur Strafe eine Woche lang den Stall ausmisten."

„Ich weiß es nicht, Adam aber so wie es jetzt ist, ist es auch kein Zustand. Die gesamte Familie leidet darunter."

Eine Weile standen sie so da und schauten aus dem Fenster. „Ma…." Chesmu kam mit seiner kleinen Katze auf dem Arm in die Küche gelaufen. „Neisha kiktá yaŋkÁ"

„Ich komme gleich mein Spatz." Sie nahm Adams Hand und legte sie sich an die Wange. „Wir werden eine Lösung finden….Wir müssen eine finden."

Bevor er sie zu sich drehte, spürte sie, wie er tief durchatmete. „ Ich werde darüber nachdenken, was ich machen werde."

Sie streichelte ihm über seinen Arm und küsste ihn. „Dann werde ich mal deine kleine Prinzessin holen, so wie es aussieht, wird ihr Mittagsschlaf immer kürzer."

Lange schaute er noch zum Fenster hinaus, aber eine Lösung zeigten ihm seine Berge nicht.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Das eine Auge geschlossen, das andere leicht zusammengekniffen, so hielt Bernardo das Stück Holz in seiner Hand ins Licht und betrachtete es ausgiebig. Dann nahm er es herunter und lief zu Adam an den Tisch, der sich gerade die Zeichnungen noch einmal ansah. „ Dad. Ich denke, ich habe….ich bin mit diesem Teil fertig."

Adam klemmte sich den Stift hinter das Ohr und nahm Bernardo das Holzstück ab. Auch er hielt es dann nach oben ins Licht, um es sich genau anzusehen. Danach fuhr er mit der Hand über das Holz. „Hast du nochmal genau nachgemessen, dass du die richtige Größe hast?"

„Sí, zweimal."

Adam reichte ihm das Stück Holz zurück und schlug ihm leicht gegen den Oberarm. „ Dann kannst du dich jetzt um das erste Teil des Daches kümmern, aber… „

Er nahm den Stift wieder in die Hand und wollte gerade seinem Sohn etwas auf der Zeichnung zeigen, als er von ihm angetippt wurde. Adam schaute ihn an und folgte seinem Blick. Sofort verspannte sich seine ganze Rückenmuskulatur und er stellte sich gerade hin. Langsam drehte er sich zur Tür der Werkstatt. Dort stand sein Vater und schaute ihn nicht weniger ernst an, als er selber sicher aussah. Eine ganze Weile sagte keiner einen Ton oder bewegte sich einen Schritt auf den anderen zu. Immer wieder schaute Bernardo von Adam zu Ben, aber auch er wusste nicht, was er nun machen sollte. „Hast du Zeit, um mit mir zu reden, Adam?"

Am liebsten hätte Adam spontan gesagt, dass es doch sowieso keinen Zweck hätte und er doch besser wieder zu seiner Ranch gehen sollte, aber da diese Worte nur der Ausdruck seiner eigenen Hilflosigkeit wären, wären es unbedachte Pfeile gewesen, die er verschossen hätte. So nickte er mit dem Kopf. „ Lass uns ins Büro gehe. Dort können wir dann in Ruhe reden."

Adam lief zur Tür, die zu seinem Büro führte und öffnete sie. Bevor er seinem Vater folgte, sah er zu Bernardo. „ Du kannst dir schon mal die Maße abschreiben und dir das passende Stück Holz heraussuchen. Die Teile für das Dach werden etwas schwieriger sein als die, die du davor angefertigt hast. Wenn du hier nicht ganz genau arbeitest, dann haben wir ein ziemlich schiefes Dach."

Eifrig nickte sein Sohn mit dem Kopf. „ Ich werde alles genau messen Señor…Dad."

Mit einem Lächeln schloss Adam die Tür.

Den Rücken ihm zugewandt, stand Ben an einen der Staffeleien und betrachtete sich die Zeichnungen. Ohne etwas zu sagen, setzte sich Adam auf die Kante seines Schreibtisches. Ben drehte sich nicht um, als er anfing zu sprechen. „ Es fällt mir schwer, die richtigen Worte zu finden, da du mir einmal sehr deutlich gesagt hast, dass ich immer dieselben finde, wenn ich mich entschuldigen möchte."

Zuerst kratze sich Adam mit dem Daumen an der Stirn, dann legte er die Arme übereinander. „ Ich denke, mit einer einfachen Entschuldigung ist es dieses Mal auch nicht getan."

„Nein ….das ist mir auch bewusst." Nun drehte sich Ben zu seinem Sohn. „Ich weiß nicht, ob du dich daran erinnerst. Wir beide hatten einmal ein Gespräch, bei dem ich dir gesagt habe, dass ich mir nie so sicher bin, ob du hier auf der Ponderosa bleibst oder nicht doch eines Tages einfach gehst."

„Ja, daran erinnere mich. Ich habe dich gefragt, was du von mir erwartest. Ob ich dir es schriftlich geben muss, aber ich weiß nicht, was das mit der jetzigen Situation zu tun hat."

„Eine ganze Menge, Adam. Denn wie damals, war ich jetzt schon wieder blind und sehe das Offensichtliche nicht. Noch immer habe ich Angst, dass du deine Sachen packst und fortgehst, obwohl ich hätte sehen müssen, dass du das nicht machen würdest."

Adam konnte nicht vermeiden, dass er leise auflachte. „Was macht dich da so sicher, gerade nach dem, was zwischen uns beiden vorgefallen ist."

Ben lief zum Fenster, aber wandte sich sofort seinem Sohn wieder zu. „Weil das hier deine Heimat ist. Du würdest vielleicht mich persönlich verlassen, aber niemals das Land. Nicht deine Familie…und damit meine ich nicht mich, sondern…Amarok."

Etwas sprachlos blickte Adam ihn an, dann stand er auf und kam einige Schritte auf Ben zu. „Ich denke, ich habe dir schon sehr oft gesagt, dass ich genau weiß, wer mein Vater ist und deine Eifersucht auf Amarok als Entschuldigung zu nehmen, finde höchst…."

Ben legte die Hand auf Adams Arm, um ihn zu unterbrechen. „ Ich nehme Amarok nicht als Entschuldigung. Ich habe gesagt, ich hätte es schon lange sehen müssen, dass er und sein Stamm für dich deine Familie und deine Heimat ist. Du hättest dir niemals so ein Haus gebaut, wenn du wirklich die Absicht gehabt hättest, von hier fort zugehen." Während Ben weitersprach, lief er zu der Staffelei. „ Mein Traum war es, eine Ranch zu haben und ich habe nie so richtig verstanden, warum du immer gesagt hast, dass es nicht dein Traum ist, aber du trotzdem hier bei mir auf der Ponderosa geblieben bist. Warum du hier gearbeitet hast, obwohl du ja eindeutig auch andere Talente hast." Er zeigte dabei auf die Zeichnungen. „ Ich weiß von Clement, was du alles für Angebote schon während deiner Zeit in Boston bekommen hast, und jeder andere Student hätte eines davon angenommen, aber du bist zurückgekommen und bist immer noch hier. Trotz unserer vielen Streitigkeiten." Laut atmete Ben aus, bevor er sich Adam wieder zuwandte. „ Little Joe hat mir erzählt, was du ihm auf dem Viehtrieb gesagt hast. Dass es dein Traum ist, meinen weiter am Leben zu erhalten und ich gebe zu, meine ersten Gedanken waren, dass du dass nicht machen musst, wenn du nicht dahinter stehst, sondern es nur aus falsch verstandenem Pflichtgefühl machst, aber dann habe ich es endlich begriffen. Es ist nicht nur mein Erbe, das du weiter führen möchtest, sondern auch das Erbe von Amarok willst du am Leben erhalten. Du bist mit dem gesamten Land hier verbunden. Deine Liebe zu den Bergen, zu den Gosiute und zu der Ponderosa ist so groß, dass du niemals von hier fortgehen würdest. Ich habe mir in all den Jahren unnötig Sorgen gemacht. Du würdest auch niemals eine Entscheidung treffen, die der Ponderosa schadet. Du warst bereit, für die Gosiute zu sterben und wie mir Joe und Hoss erzählt haben, hättest du auch dein Leben auf dem Trail gegeben, wenn du damit Schlimmeres hättest verhindern können." Für einen Moment schloss Ben die Augen. „ Du hast immer im Sinne der Ranch gehandelt. Ich denke nur an die Zeit nach Maries Tod. Du hast keinen Moment gezögert, die Verantwortung zu übernehmen und obwohl du dort sehr jung warst, hast du es gemeistert. Und wenn ich an all die Entscheidungen denke, die du getroffen hast, waren sie immer im Sinne von dem, was dir so wichtig ist, auch wenn ich es in meiner Sturheit nicht immer sofort erkannt habe." Mit den Händen auf die Hüften gelegt schaute Ben aus dem Fenster. „Ich weiß aber auch, dass wir beide nicht so weiter machen können. Dass sich in unserer Beziehung etwas ändern muss. Sonst kannst du deinen Traum nicht leben."

Inzwischen hatte sich Adam ebenfalls neben ihn gestellt und blickte zu den Bergen. Ben griff in seine Westentasche und holte ein Dokument hervor und reichte es an Adam weiter. Dieser schaute erst etwas verdutzt, aber nahm es und las es sich durch. Immer wieder blickte er auf das Schriftstück, um dann wieder zu den Bergen zu sehen. Dann reichte er es seinem Vater zurück. „ Das kann ich nicht unterschreiben und das weißt du auch."

Ben schob die Hand von Adam zurück. „Natürlich kannst du das."

Ben drehte sich nun zu Adam. „Adam, siehe mich bitte an."

Langsam wandte sich Adam ihn zu. „ Ich habe meinen Traum realisiert und nun ist es an der Zeit, dafür zu sorgen, dass er weiter geführt wird."

„Aber nicht so, Pa."

„ Doch genau so und nicht anders, sonst wird sich nie etwas zwischen uns ändern. Durch die Worte von Joe habe ich erkannt, dass es genauso deine Ranch ist, wie meine. Auch du hast von der ersten Minute an hier in Nevada an meinem Traum gearbeitet. Du hast genauso viel Blut und Schweiß eingebracht wie ich. Adam…du hast doch bereits schon fast die gesamte Verantwortung für die Ranch."

Kopfschüttelnd drückte Adam das Schriftstück Ben gegen die Brust und lief zurück zu seinem Schreibtisch. „ Nur weil ich das unterschreibe, wirst du dich doch nicht ändern. Noch immer wirst du dann alle meine Entscheidungen hinterfragen."

„Nein, das werde ich nicht." Ben kam zum Tisch und legte den Vertrag neben Adam. „ Ich werde mich in Zukunft um andere Dinge kümmern."

„Und die wären?"

Zum ersten Mal seit Ben das Büro von Adam betreten hatte, lächelte er etwas. „ Ich werde das nachholen, was ich bei euch Jungen verpasst habe. Ich werde mich mehr um Sophie und Sarah kümmern und um meine ganzen Enkelkinder." Dann lächelte er noch mehr. „ Und ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass Nick das letzte Enkelkind ist, was ich noch von euch geschenkt bekomme."

Adam lächelte nicht, sondern stand auf, um wieder zum Fenster zu laufen. „ Adam, mach es uns doch nicht so schwer."

„ Dieses Mal machst du es dir ziemlich einfach, Pa. „

Mit dem Rücken lehnte sich Adam nun an die Scheibe. „ Du glaubst wirklich, dass sich das Verhältnis zwischen uns beiden verändert, nur weil ich das dort unterschreibe? Seit ich denken kann, versuchst du, mich zu ändern und kritisierst so gut wie alle meine Entscheidungen. Ich habe keine Lust mehr darauf, mich von dir wie einen kleinen Jungen behandeln zu lassen. Denn, auch wenn ich das unterschreibe, wirst du weiterhin ein Auge darauf haben, was ich mit deiner Ranch mache und ich höre dich jetzt schon brüllen, wenn ich mit einem alten Geschäftspartner von dir nicht mehr zusammenarbeiten möchte, oder wenn ich zum Beispiel das Holzgeschäft ausbauen will."

„ Nein, das werde ich nicht. Ich werde, wenn du das möchtest, immer da sein, wenn du einen Rat brauchst. Ich werde, wenn du das möchtest, dich bei der Arbeit unterstützen, aber ich werde dir nicht mehr rein reden."

„Das kannst du nicht, Pa. Dazu lebst du zu sehr für die Ranch."

„ Ich habe doch, seit du aus Boston zurück bist, schon immer weniger gemacht, und ich werde mich doch auch nicht ganz zurückziehen, aber wir müssen jetzt klare Verhältnisse schaffen und du kannst deinem sturen alten Vater glauben, wenn ich sage, ich mische mich nicht ein. Wenn du das nicht willst, dann mache ich das auch nicht. Sicher, ich kann nicht versprechen, dass ich bei der einen oder anderen Entscheidung von dir vor Freude in die Luft springen werde und du wirst es bestimmt mir auch ansehen, dass ich eine andere Meinung habe, aber es wird nicht mehr so eskalieren, wie vor drei Wochen."

„Du erwartest jetzt aber keine sofortige Entscheidung von mir?"

Ben nahm die Papiere in die Hand. „Doch, das erwarte ich, Adam. Denn ich denke, da gibt es nichts zu überlegen. Die Ponderosa gehört dir. Wir müssen nicht warten, bis ich erst tot bin."

Adam lief an seinem Vater vorbei. „ Pa, ich kann das nicht unterschreiben."

Gemächlich drehte sich Ben um, um so seinen Sohn wieder ansehen zu können, der in der Mitte des Raumes stand und die Hand vor die Augen gelegt hatte. „ Doch, das kannst du und ich werde auch nicht eher gehen, bis wir den Vertrag abgeschlossen haben. Adam, eines Tages würde dir doch sowieso alles gehören und wenn ich morgen in der Stadt erschossen werden sollte, würdest du sie doch auch ohne zu zögern übernehmen."

Adam nahm die Hand von den Augen und blickte zu Ben. „Was ist mit Hoss und Joe?"

„Adam….Hoss hat die Farm. Er möchte die Ponderosa doch gar nicht und Joe…also über Joe denke ich, brauchen wir uns nicht zu unterhalten. Du kannst froh sein, wenn du ihn irgendwann losschicken kannst, um Vieh zu kaufen, und er kommt dann auch wirklich mit dem Vieh zurück und nicht mit irgendetwas anderem."

Ben stand nun ganz dicht bei seinem Sohn. „ Mein Junge, du weißt so gut wie ich, dass wir das machen müssen. Wir können nicht beide die Ponderosa führen und so ist es nun an der Zeit für mich, die Verantwortung abzugeben. Und wer, wenn nicht du, könnte meinen Traum weiter leben lassen." Dann lachte Ben etwas lauter. „ Und wer nach dir kommt, steht ja auch schon fest. Also, wenn du nicht noch einen Sohn in die Welt setzt, der auch diese Liebe für das Land und die Rancharbeit hat, dann wird es in Zukunft nicht mehr heißen die Cartwrights von der Ponderosa, sondern die Francois."

Nun musste auch Adam das erste mal lachen. „Also wenn ich Little Joe wirklich Riccardo vor die Nase setze, dann wird er kein Wort mehr mit mir reden. Da bin ich mir sicher."

Ben hielt Adam wieder die Papiere hin. Noch etwas widerstrebend nahm Adam ihm die aus der Hand und setzte sich in seinen Sessel am Schreibtisch. Bevor er seine Unterschrift darunter setzte, blickte er noch einmal zu seinem Vater hoch. „ Bist du dir wirklich sicher, dass du das so willst?"

„Ja Adam, das bin ich mir."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

„Schau mal einer an, wer sich hier mal wieder blicken lässt."

Hoss schlug seinem kleinen Bruder gegen den Arm. „ Wird ja auch endlich mal Zeit, großer Bruder, dass du auch mal wieder arbeiten kommst. Hoss bekommt ja schon Ärger von Koko, weil er nur noch hier aushelfen muss."

Langsam stieg Adam von Sport ab und näherte sich seinen Brüdern. „ So viel scheint ihr ja nicht zu tun zu haben, dass ihr hier beide herum stehen und mehr oder weniger kluge Sprüche klopfen könnt."

„Weißt du Joe, ich hätte ja nie geglaubt, dass es wirklich so kommen wird, aber so wie es aussieht, hatten doch alle recht behalten."

Mit verschränkten Armen lehnte sich Adam gegen einen Holzpfeiler und drehte den Kopf mal nach rechts und dann wieder nach links, um sich abwechselnd seine Brüder anzusehen. „Ja Hoss, es ist sogar noch schlimmer, als alle gedacht haben."

„Vielleicht sollten wir unseren großen Bruder mal wieder auf den Boden zurückholen, damit er wieder weiß, was harte Arbeit ist."

„Aber wie wollen wir das machen, Hoss? Ein falsches Wort und er schmeißt uns von seiner Ranch." Joe schnippte mit den Fingern." Ach ich vergaß, wir wissen ja noch nichts davon, weil unser lieber Adam nicht einmal daran gedacht hat, uns das zu sagen, damit wir ihn gratulieren können."

„Ach Joe, das musst du verstehen, im Alter ist das so. Da vergisst man so einiges. Denn das ist ja nicht alles, was er vergessen hat, uns oder Pa und Ma zu sagen und ich kann dir genau sagen, warum er das alles so vergisst."

Mit verschränkten Armen stellte sich Hoss nun neben Adam und zwinkerte Joe zu, der sich sofort auf die andere Seite von Adam stellte, und bevor Adam überhaupt reagieren konnte, hatte Hoss ihn schon in den Schwitzkasten genommen. „Er hat den Kopf einfach zu voll mit solchen unnützen Sachen, wie die verrückte Idee, ein Loch in einen Berg zu hauen, um dort dann eine Eisenbahn durchfahren zu lassen."

Joe bückte sich leicht und schaute Adam ins Gesicht, der ihn sehr gequält ansah. „ Hoss, du solltest vielleicht nicht ganz so zudrücken, ich glaube er bekommt etwas wenig Luft. Wir wollen doch keinen Ärger mit Bridget bekommen, wenn er heute zu spät zum Abendbrot nach Hause kommt."

„Nein, das wollen wir nicht." Mit einer schnellen Bewegung verstärkte Hoss den Druck um Adams Hals und drückte ihn so noch mehr in die Knie. „Ist es jetzt besser, Joe?"

Wieder bückte sich Joe, um Adam ins Gesicht zu sehen, der nun etwas rot anlief und anfing, zu schwitzen. „Ja, viel besser."

„Soll man seinen Brüdern einfach wichtige Sachen nicht mitteilen?"

Joe legte den Kopf schief und grinste Adam an. „ Adam, Hoss kann dich nicht verstehen. Du musst schon etwas lauter reden."

Adams Augen funkelten Joe böse an. Sofort schlug Joe Hoss gegen den Arm. „ Hoss, ich glaube, er wird langsam böse mit uns."

„Er mit uns? Er kann froh sein, das wir noch mit ihm reden…aber wir wollen einmal nicht so sein. Du kannst ihm sagen, wie er sich aus dieser Lage befreien kann, Little Joe."

Little Joes Augen wurden groß und er zeigte mit dem Daumen auf seine Brust. „ Ich kann entscheiden?"

„Ja, das kannst du. Er will doch immer, dass du Entscheidungen triffst, also dann kannst du ihm nun beweisen, dass du etwas gelernt hast in den letzten Wochen. Obwohl er nicht hier war."

Joe kratze sich am Hinterkopf und gab vor, nachzudenken, dann bückte er sich wieder." „Also…ich denke…" Joe hob den Kopf. „ Hoss, ich weiß nicht, ob wir ihn je wieder los lassen sollten. Er sieht nicht sehr freundlich aus."

„Ach, darüber mach dir keine Sorgen. Er braucht uns ja noch."

„Wenn du meinst….also, Adam. Hoss und ich haben überlegt, dass du eine Strafe erhalten solltest. Nicht nur, dass du uns über drei Wochen hier auf der Ranch nicht geholfen hast…nein, da erfahren wir einmal so nebenbei, dass unser lieber Herr Vater dich nun zum Besitzer der Ponderosa gemacht hat und das ist nicht nett, Adam. So geht man nicht mit seinen Brüdern um. Da du jetzt sooooo viel Geld in der Tasche hast, musst du uns am Freitag in der Stadt alles zahlen. Ein gutes Essen und mein versprochenes erstes Bier im Saloon. Was hältst du davon? Nimmst du deine Strafe an?"

Adam versuchte verzweifelt, sich aus dem Arm von Hoss zu winden. Aber sobald er sich nur etwas bewegte, verstärkte sein Bruder den Griff. „Hoss, ich glaube, er hat ja gesagt."

„Sieh noch mal genau hin, Joe damit wir absolut sicher sein können."

Mit einem weiteren Blick in Adams Gesicht von nickte Joe. „ Sicher"

Hoss wollte gerade den Griff lösen, als Joe den Arm hob. „Halt Hoss, hast du nicht gesagt, er hat uns noch mehr verschwiegen?"

„Oh, ja. Da war ja noch etwas, nicht wahr großer Bruder?"

„Hoss, er redet nicht mehr mit uns…."

„Dann müssen wir ihn einmal etwas schütteln." Hoss lief mit Adam im Schwitzkasten langsam los, als dieser ihn am Bein packte. „Hey, großer Bruder, redest du etwa wieder mit uns?" Hoss blickte zu seinem kleinen Bruder. „Weißt du Little Joe, bei den vielen Kindern, die bei unserem Bruder immer am Tisch sitzen, war er der Meinung, dass es nicht ausfallen würde, wenn in einigen Monaten noch eines mehr dabei sein wird. Deswegen hat er noch keinem erzählt, dass Pa erneut zum Großvater macht."

„Nein, das ist nicht wahr…" Joe beugte sich hinunter zu Adam. „…das würdest du uns doch nicht verschweigen? Also Adam, ich denke, dafür darf ich dann zwei Bier im Saloon trinken."

Mit den Händen auf den Oberschenkeln blickte Joe nach oben. „ Hoss, er knurrt."

„Dann werde ich ihn mal loslassen, aber ich denke, du solltest einen Schritt zurückgehen. Nicht, dass er dich gleich beißt."

Mit verschränkten Armen standen Joe und Hoss vor Adam, der sich langsam aufrichtete und sich an den Hals fasste. „ Findet ihr das witzig?"

Beide nickten nur und grinsten ihn weiter an. „Weißt du großer Bruder, du hättest Joe ruhig sagen können, dass er nun für dich arbeitet und nicht mehr für Pa."

Adam schaute nach oben und verdrehte die Augen. „ Genau deswegen habe ich nicht darüber geredet, weil ich geahnt habe, was ihr daraus machen werdet. Pa und ich haben nur die Plätze auf den Papieren getauscht, sonst nichts."

Laut lachte Hoss los und schlug Joe gegen den Arm. „Sonst nichts? Pa hat dir die Ponderosa überschrieben. Sie gehört jetzt dir. Also ich finde, das ist nicht gerade eine Kleinigkeit."

„Also ich auch nicht."

Mit geschlossenen Augen schüttelte Adam den Kopf. „ Pa hat immer noch alle Vollmachten und kann so auch die geschäftlichen Interessen der Ranch vertreten."

„ Merkst du das, Joe? Er versucht, sich vor dem Bezahlen zu drücken. Dabei hat uns doch Pa sehr deutlich zu verstehen gegeben, dass ab sofort nur Adam noch um die Ponderosa kümmert und nicht er."

Genervt hob Adam die Hände. „ Na, schön. Wir gehen am Freitagabend in die Stadt und ich zahle das Essen und Joe sein Bier, aber mehr nicht und dann werden wir dieses Thema bitte beenden."

„Ähhh Adam…" ganz vorsichtig hob Joe die Hand und zeigte seinem Bruder zwei Finger. „…ich bekomme zwei Bier. Eines für die Ranch und eines dafür, dass ich wieder Onkel werde."

„Nein, Joe dein Bruder muss dir drei Bier ausgeben."

„Drei?"

Verwundert schaute Joe ihn an. „ Natürlich. Er hatte dir ja eines für deinen ersten Viehtrieb versprochen und das hast du ja bis heute nicht bekommen."

Mit dem Finger tippte Adam sich an die Stirn. „Drei Bier für den Kleinen. Wenn ich das mache, wird Pa aber am nächsten Tag die Papiere gleich wieder zerreißen. Nein ..nein..Essen, ein Bier, eventuell zwei und dann bringen wir Joe wieder brav nach Hause."

Lange sah Hoss ihn an, um ihm dann kräftig auf den Rücken zu schlagen. „ Wir sind einverstanden, großer Bruder, aber ich…" Hoss zeigte auf sich. „…suche aus, wo wir essen gehen. Es soll sich ja lohnen."

Nun ging Adam einen Schritt auf seine Brüder zu. „ Ja, das kannst du gerne machen und damit ich das bezahlen kann… „ Er tippte nun erst Joe und dann Hoss gegen die Brust. „..werdet ihr zwei jetzt schön zur West-Weide reiten und dort die Zäune ausbessern."

„Und warum sollten wir das tun?"

Leicht legte Adam den Kopf schief. „Warum du das tun solltest, Little Joe…" Ein Grinsen breitete sich auf dem Gesicht von Adam aus. „... ganz einfach, weil ich jetzt hier das Sagen habe, wie ihr beide ja so schön festgestellt habt und wenn du am Ende des Monats deinen Lohn haben möchtest kleiner Bruder, dann solltest du auch das tun, was ich dir sage."

Mit einem noch größeren Grinsen wollte Adam gerade zum Haus laufen, als er sich noch einmal Joe und Hoss zuwandte. „ Ach ja, wenn ihr damit fertig seid, räumt bitte noch die Sattelkammer auf. Da drinnen ist es etwas staubig."

Adam brauchte sich nicht umzudrehen, als er weiter ging, um zu wissen, wie finster seine Brüder ihm nachschauten.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mit Schwung öffnete Adam die Tür und schaute verwundert in das Wohnzimmer. Sein Vater saß im Sessel und Joe und Hoss standen davor und sahen ihn verzweifelt an. „Adam, gut das du kommst." Joe kam einige Schritte auf ihn zugelaufen und fasste ihn am Arm. „Pa will mich nicht mitgehen lassen."

Langsam nahm Adam den Hut ab und schaute leicht ungläubig von seinen Brüdern zu seinem Vater. „Und warum nicht? Hast du etwas angestellt?"

„Nein, habe ich nicht und ich habe auch alle Aufgaben erledigt, die du mir aufgetragen hast."

Nun schaute Adam zu seinem Vater, der sehr grimmig in die Runde blickte." „Adam, es ist Freitagabend. Du weißt genau, was dann in der Stadt los ist. Gerade jetzt nach den Viehtrieben, wo noch nicht wieder ganz so viel zu tun ist. Da werde ich sicher nicht erlauben, dass Joe sich dort herumtreibt."

„Aber Pa…Hoss und ich sind doch dabei und passen auf ihn auf. Außerdem wollen wir ja nur etwas essen gehen und dann nur ein Bier trinken. Das habe ich Joe versprochen und… „ Ganz unschuldig schaute Adam seinen Vater an und breitete die Arme aus. „..es ist doch besser, er trinkt sein erstes Bier in einem Saloon mit uns, als alleine mit seinen komischen Freunden."

Sofort bekam Adam einen leicht verwunderten Blick von Joe zugeworfen.

„ Er ist erst siebzehn geworden, Adam."

„Ja und? Ich hatte mein erstes Bier mit fünfzehn im Saloon."

Die Augen von Ben wurden groß. Adam grinste nur frech und setzte sich seinen Hut wieder auf. „ Pa, ich verspreche dir, wir werden Joe gesund und munter wieder nach Hause bringen."

Schwer atmete Ben aus und mit den Augen sah er jeden seiner drei Jungen noch einmal sehr eindringlich an. „ Ich verlasse mich auf dich, Adam."

„Du kennst mich, Pa. Ich stelle schon nichts an."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Verwundert und völlig fassungslos schaute Hoss auf Adams Teller, um dann wieder auf sein großes Steak zu sehen. „Adam, dein Steak kommt aber noch?"

„Nein…ich bleibe bei der Suppe, Hoss."

Joe schob sich gerade ein großes Stück von dem Steak in den Mund." „Hoss….jetzt….wo er …für …das Geld verantwortlich ist…muss er es beisammen halten.. und wer weiß…. wie viele Kinder Bridget und er ….noch neben ihren eigenen adoptieren werden."

Kurz lachte Hoss auf, aber sofort schaute er dann wieder zu Adam und wurde ernst. „ Ich dachte, du hast auf dem Trail das letzte Blatt zu dir genommen?"

„ Das habe ich auch Hoss, aber ich habe sie einfach zu lange hintereinander gekaut. Ich kann zwar schon mehr essen, aber noch kein Steak und ich denke, heute wäre der falsche Zeitpunkt irgendetwas auszutesten."

Mit dem Messer zeigte Hoss auf ihn. „Ich habe ein Auge darauf, großer Bruder."

Nun schaute Adam ihn ernst an und legte seine Hand auf den Arm von Hoss. „Das brauchst du nicht, Hoss. Bridget achtet schon sehr genau darauf, dass ich esse und - wie gesagt - es ist nicht mehr so schlimm, aber Hoss…achte bitte lieber darauf, wenn ich in den nächsten Monaten wegen des Kindes wieder zu viele Steine sammle."

„Mach ich, Adam und nun iss wenigstens deine Suppe."

Angewidert widmete sich Hoss wieder seinem Essen.

Aufgeregt rieb sich Joe die Hände, als sie den Saloon betraten. Seine Augen wanderten sofort durch den ganzen Raum. Zwar wusste er ja, wie es hier aussah, aber heute war er ja mit der Erlaubnis seines Vaters hier und konnte sich so ohne schlechtes Gewissen an den Tisch setzen. Mit drei Gläsern kam Hoss an den Tisch und setzte sich. Gleich schnappte sich Joe ein Glas und wollte das Bier austrinken, aber bevor er das Glas anheben konnte, legte Adam ihm die Hand auf den Arm. Dann hob er den Finger hoch und schüttelte den Kopf. „ Nicht so schnell, Little Joe. Das erste Bier in einem Saloon muss man genießen. Es soll ja für dich ein unvergessliches Erlebnis sein."

Adam rückte nun etwas näher an Joe heran und legte den Arm um dessen Schulter. „ Du musst dir das Bier in diesem Glas genau ansehen." Starr blickte Joe auf das Bier. „Du musst hören, was es dir sagt.."

„Es redet mit mir?"

„Natürlich, Little Joe. Du musst eins werden mit dem Saft."

Mit der Hand leicht nach vorne gestreckt, sah Adam in die Ferne und räusperte sich. Joe folgte seinem Blick.

„Es lohnt, mein Sohn, beherz'ge das, der Mühe kaum das erste Glas. Man steht doch nicht auf einem Bein, drum schenk das zweite Glas dir ein. Füll dir das Glas zum dritten Mal, denk: drei ist eine heil'ge Zahl. Auf Vieren geht das Vieh einher, der Menschen Sinn steht stets auf mehr. Fünf Sinne sind des Menschen Gaben, ein Glas muss jeder Sinn doch haben. Lass dir die Warnung offenbaren: Mit Sechsen darf nur Kaiser fahren. Ein Vivat allem, was wir lieben, ein Pereat der bösen Sieben. Beim achten Glase fromm betracht: den Ketzer tut man in die Acht. Neun Musen sind auf dem Parnaß, und jeder ziemt ein volles Glas. Philister lass nach Hause gehn, der echte Bursch hält aus nach zehn. Schwankst du, so trau den guten Elfen, ein Freund wird dir nach Hause helfen. Du sollst, lass dir bei zwölf befehlen, die Gläser trinken, doch nicht zählen."

Als Joe verzweifelt zu Hoss sah, konnte der sich kaum noch vor Lachen halten. „Also, Adam, ich werde jetzt eins mit meinen Bier."

Schon hob er das Glas und trank es einem Zug leer. Kurz schaute Joe noch zu Adam und nahm dann auch sein Glas. Mit gespieltem Ernst setzte sich Adam wieder richtig hin und prostete seinen Brüdern zu. „Ihr habt keine Ahnung, wie man sein Bier richtig genießen kann."

„Doch großer Bruder, die haben wir. Nämlich genau hier genieße ich es."

Hoss zeigte auf seinen Bauch und lachte wieder laut los.

Adam stand am Tresen, um für sich und seine Brüder die dritte Runde zu holen, als Tom sich zum ihm stellte. „ So wie es aussieht, hat es Little Joe nun endlich geschafft, sein Bier zu bekommen."

Nickend sah Adam über seine Schulter zu seinem kleinen Bruder. „Ja, aber das hier ist die letzte Runde. Dann bringen wir ihn nach Hause. Er redet ja jetzt schon wie ein Wasserfall."

„Wir beide waren aber auch schon lange kein Bier mehr zusammen trinken."

„Und warum wohl?" Mit dem Finger zeigte Adam auf den Stern. „ Ich weiß ja nicht, wer von uns jetzt der Anständigere geworden ist?"

„Es würde ja auch etwas schlecht aussehen, wenn der Sheriff aus dem Saloon torkelt, Buddy."

Beide schmunzelten. "Aber eins kannst du heute mit mir hier und jetzt doch trinken…Sheriff.."

Geschockt legte Tom seine Hand auf die Brust. „Adam, du wirst doch nicht etwa heute mehr als zwei Gläser Bier trinken?"

Mit der Hand zeigte Adam dem Barmann, dass er noch zwei Bier haben wollte. „Wir gehen ja gleich nach Hause. Wie gesagt, das ist die letzte Runde."

„Na, dann."

Sie hoben die Gläser und grinsten sich an. Wie früher, machten sie daraus einen Wettbewerb, wer als erstes das Glas leer getrunken hatte. Kräftig stellte Adam das Glas vor sich ab und wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über den Mund. „ Du wirst alt, Tom. So langsam warst du sonst nie."

Tom schlug ihm auf den Rücken und er stellte sein Glas vorsichtig ab. „Nein, Buddy…"Er tippte sich an die Stirn. „…ich brauche einen klaren Kopf, falls ihr Drei noch etwas anstellt heute."

Lachend nahm Adam die drei Biere in die Hand. „Keine Chance, Tom. Ich habe nicht nur Pa versprochen, Joe rechtzeitig nach Hause zu bringen, sondern auch Bridget, dass ich nicht so spät komme. Wir wollen morgen hinunter zum See gehen und am Abend zum Tanzen."

„Dann wünsche ich euch viel Spaß. Ich werde dann mal meine Runde machen."

Sie verabschieden sich und Adam lief zum Tisch. Dabei musste er kurz tief durchatmen. Das Bier mit Tom hatte er doch etwas zu schnell getrunken und die Suppe war nun auch nicht gerade geeignet gewesen, mehr als zwei Bier zu trinken. Er war sowieso gespannt, was sein Magen zu dem Alkohol sagen würde.

„So letzte Runde Joe, dann geht es nach Hause."

XXX

Mit den Händen auf den Oberschenkeln, stand Joe in der kleinen Seitenstraße und lachte. „Mensch Adam, ich habe dich noch nie so schnell rennen gesehen."

Mit dem Kopf nach hinten gestreckt lehnte Adam an der Wand und versuchte, Luft zu holen. „Du kennst Hoss, wenn er keinen Spaß mehr versteht."

So richtig wusste Adam später nicht mehr, an welchem Punkt ihn anscheinend sein Verstand verlassen hatte. Ob es nach dem vierten Bier am Tisch war oder nach dem sechsten am Tresen mit Jeffry. Er weiß nur, dass Jeffry herein kam als sie gerade gehen wollten und sie überredete, noch auf seinen Geburtstag anzustoßen. Hoss hatte schon den Kopf geschüttelt, weil Joe nach seinem dritten Bier eigentlich genug hatte, aber mit einem tiefen Seufzer hatte Hoss dann unter der Bedingung zugestimmt, dass sie danach wirklich nach Hause gehen würden. Sie hatten jedoch das erste Glas gerade ausgetrunken, als für jeden schon ein neues vor der Nase stand und die zwei Whisky, die es noch dazu gab, hatten dann Adam völlig vergessen lassen, was er Pa versprochen hatte. An den Namen von dem Kerl konnte sich Adam auch nicht mehr erinnern, der anfing Joe zu ärgern, weil er angeblich noch zu jung für einen Saloon sei. Hoss zupfte dann die ganze Zeit an seinem Ärmel und flüsterte ihm zu, dass es nun doch besser sei, zu gehen, aber Adam hatte sich dann zu seinem Bruder gedreht und ihm gesagt, sie müssten doch Joe auch zeigen, wie man mit solchen Typen richtig umgeht. Dann dauerte es nicht lange und Adam hatte den Kerl so sehr provoziert, dass dieser zum ersten Schlag ausholte. Im Nu herrschte im Saloon eine größere Prügelei. Im Chaos schnappte sich Adam dann Joe. Nahm zwei Bier, die auf dem Tresen standen und stellte sich etwas abseits mit ihm an die Wand und erklärte ihm, so würde ein fast perfekter Freitagabend aussehen. Sein Grinsen verschwand jedoch, als sich Mathew neben ihn stellte und erklärte, dass er den Schaden bezahlen sollte, weil er die Schlägerei angefangen hätte. Kurz hatte dann Adam überlegt, was er sagen sollte. Dann fiel sein Blick auf Hoss, der gerade einen Kerl abschüttelte, der ihm permanent auf den Rücken schlug und Adam erklärte dem Barmann, dass Hoss den Schaden zahlen würde, weil er nur für das Essen und Trinken an diesem Abend zuständig gewesen war. Grummelnd lief Mathew zu Hoss und tippte ihm auf die Schulter und sprach mit ihm. Mit jedem Satz wurde das Gesicht von Hoss röter. Am Ende hob er den Barmann zur Seite und lief mit kleinen Augen und einem sehr finsteren Blick auf Adam zu. Dieser zögerte keine Sekunde und verließ mit schnellen Schritten den Saloon.

Joe richtete sich auf und schaute vorsichtig um die Ecke.

„Und ist er zu sehen?"

„Er steht weiter hinten, aber noch schaut er nicht in unsere Richtung."

Joe lehnte sich nun auch an die Wand. Sehr deutlich merkte er den Alkohol. Aber bis jetzt fühlte es sich nicht so schlimm an, wie immer behauptet wurde. Er fand den Abend sehr witzig. Noch nie hatte er Adam so betrunken gesehen und hatte mit ihm so einen Spaß gehabt, wie jetzt. Eigentlich hatte er gedacht, dass er mit Hoss so viel lachen würde, aber das gerade dieser so sehr darauf achtete, dass sie pünktlich nach Hause kommen, hätte er nie vermutet. „Adam.."

Sein Bruder öffnete nicht die Augen, als er ihn ansprach. „Mh."

„Du hast im Saloon gesagt, so würde ein fast perfekter Freitagabend aussehen. Wann ist er denn perfekt? Wenn wir bei Tom im Gefängnis sitzen?"

Adam lachte los. „ Nein, dann ist er zerstört."

„Also wie dann?"

Sein Bruder grinste zwar, aber er schüttelte den Kopf. Sofort stellte sich Joe richtig hin. „Komm schon, Adam. Mehr Ärger können wir beide doch schon nicht mehr bekommen. Pa wird doch sowieso morgen meckern, weil ich so spät nach Hause komme."

Adam öffnete nur ein Auge und stellte sich dann gerade hin. „ Na, schön. Ich zeige es dir. Aber wir trinken nur ein Bier und es wird nur geguckt mehr nicht. Verstanden?"

Mit leuchteten Augen nickte Joe mit dem Kopf. Adam packte ihn am Arm und schaute vorsichtig um die Ecke. Von Hoss war nichts zu sehen. Dann lief er los.

„ Hey, Adam…" Jeffry kam über die Straße gelaufen und grinste. „Du solltest lieber verschwinden. Der Sheriff sucht dich. Er will mit dir über den Saloon reden."

„Ja..ich denke, ich sollte meinem Freund für ein paar Tage aus dem Weg gehen."

„Ja ,das sollteste du. Wo wollt ihr zwei denn noch hin. Eure Pferde stehen doch vor dem Hotel?"

„Weißt du, Jeffry… „Adam legte den Arm um Joe. „…da mein kleiner Bruder nun siebzehn Jahre alt ist, denke ich, es wird Zeit, dass er ein besonderes Bier trinken darf….." Skeptisch schaute Jeffry ihn an. „….Ich habe gehört, dass es eine neue Bar geben soll."

Wissend fing Jeffry an, zu schmunzeln. „Du meinst Sweet Brouwer?"

Laut klappte der Mund von Joe zu, weil er sofort ahnte, um was für eine Bar es sich dabei handelte. „Meinst du, Little Joe kann das schon verkraften?"

Adams Freund lachte ziemlich laut los.

„ Er bekommt ja nicht das volle Programm. Wir trinken noch ein Bier und er kann den Mädchen beim Tanzen zusehen. Danach bringe ich ihn brav nach Hause."

„Na dann viel Spaß, Little Joe."

Mit einem kräftigen Schlag gegen den Arm von Joe verabschiedete sich Jeffry und die zwei Brüder setzten ihren Weg fort.

Vor dem Eingang hielt Adam Joe nochmals den Finger vor die Nase. „Wir gehen nur dort rein, wenn du dich an meine Regeln hältst. Ein Bier, die Tanzshow und dann gehen wir wieder. Mehr nicht."

„Versprochen, Adam."

„Gut, dann komm."

Es dauerte nicht lange und der Mund von Joe war ziemlich trocken. Im Saloon war es ihm ja schon schwergefallen, nicht ständig zu den Mädchen zu schauen, aber hier wusste er nicht, wohin er zuerst sehen sollte oder lieber nicht. Etwas erinnerte ihn an den Saloon in Nevada City, aber hier ging es viel ruhiger zu. Es gab hier nicht einen besoffenen Cowboy, der laut herumbrüllte. Ohne den Blick von der Bühne zu nehmen, ließ er sich von Adam an die Bar ziehen. Sein Bruder stand hinter ihm und reichte ihm ein Bier über die Schulter. „Joe, vergiss das Atmen nicht."

Laut schluckend trank Joe etwas.

„Wie ich sehe, ist hier jetzt jemand alt genug, um sich auch die besondere Speisekarte anzusehen."

Nicht nur Joe verschluckte sich an seinem Bier als er die Stimme hörte. Beide drehten sich zu Yvette und sahen sie mit großen Augen an, die grinsend vor ihnen stand.

„Was machst du hier in Virginia City?"

„Ich freue mich auch, dich wiederzusehen, Adam."

Doch etwas verlegen kratze sich Adam am Hals.

„ Ich brauchte mal eine Veränderung und da ich bei einem sehr besonderen Auftrag ziemlich viel Geld bekommen und genug zur Seite gelegt habe, konnte ich meine eigene Bar aufmachen."

Zum ersten Mal fand Joe seine Stimme wieder. „Das gehört dir hier?"

„Ja, auch ich muss an meine Zukunft denken, Little Joe."

Grinsend sah sie zu Adam.

„Dann bist du jetzt immer hier?"

„ Denk nicht mal daran."

Der Blick von seinem Bruder reichte, dass Joe zwei Schritte zur Seite ging. Yvette stellte sich nun zwischen die Brüder.

„ Da mir dieses Etablissement gehört, Little Joe, kann ich mir jetzt auch aussuchen, wer meine persönliche Speisekarte lesen darf und wer nicht und sei mir nicht böse, Joe du wirst nicht dazu gehören, aber ich habe da jemanden, der auch viel besser zu dir passen würde."

„Yvette…."

„Was ist, Adam…?" Sie drehte sich zu Adam und fing an, an seinen Hemdknöpfen zu spielen und mit einem Schmunzeln öffnete sie die ersten, um dann ihre Hände direkt auf seine Brust legen zu können. Sie sah wie Adam schlucken musste, als sie sich noch ein Stück dichter an ihn heranstellte. „…du willst mir doch nicht erzählen, du dachtest, das hier sei ein normaler Saloon?"

„Nein,..aber eigentlich wollten wir nur ein Bier trinken und …."

„….Und?"

Die Augen von Joe vergrößerten sich als er sah, dass sich sein Bruder von Yvette küssen ließ und dann, zwar erst noch etwas zögerlich, seine Arme um sie legte, um sie dichter an sich heranzuziehen. Seine Verwunderung über das Verhalten seines Bruders war nur von kurzer Dauer. Joe fing an zu grinsen und er rieb sich die Hände. Da Adam nun offensichtlich abgelenkt war, konnte er sich ja doch noch mal genauer umsehen. Um sich noch mehr Mut zu machen als er eigentlich schon hatte, trank er das Bier mit einem Zug aus und lief zu der Bühne. Er wollte gerade sich etwas näher mit einem der Mädchen unterhalten, als er am Kragen gepackt wurde. Schon wollte er rufen, dass er alt genug ist, um hier zu sein, da erkannte er, dass es Hoss war, der hinter ihm stand. „Joe, was machst du hier?"

„Also…ich…..Adam…." Er zeigte erst auf die Bühne und dann zur Bar, aber dort stand sein Bruder nicht mehr. „Hoss, wir haben nur noch ein Bier trinken wollen und wollten dann gehen."

„Adam ist auch hier?"

„Also er war…aber …"Er blickte nochmal zur Bar."…also dann war da Yvette und.."

Nun war es Hoss, der die großen Augen hatte. „Yvette ist hier?"

„Ja, ihr gehört die Bar."

Hoss brummte laut los. „ Das läuft ja heute wirklich perfekt. Ein Bruder, der kaum was auf den Knochen hat und schon nach dem zweiten Bier eigentlich nach Hause sollte, und der andere, der meint mit nur einer Suppe im Magen kann man mehr als zwei vertragen. Was dabei herauskommt, sehe ich ja jetzt."

Er setzte Joe auf einen Stuhl in der Nähe des Eingangs und drückte ihm noch ein Bier in die Hand. „Wenn du hier brav sitzen bleibst, darfst du das noch trinken. Verstanden?"

Joe salutierte und blieb sitzen. So langsam wollte er sich auch nicht mehr so viel bewegen.

Hoss schaute sich um. Auch wenn Adam sicher gleich mit ihm sauer sein wird, aber wenn er ihn sich jetzt nicht packen würde, würde er es auch sein, wenn er wieder nüchtern war. Denn bei klarem Verstand würde Adam sich das nie verzeihen, wenn er die nächsten Stunden mit Yvette verbringt. Dann sah er ihn, wie er gerade mit einer Champagnerflasche und Yvette im Arm zu einem Raum neben der Bar lief.

Yvette zuckte zusammen, als die Tür aufgerissen wurde und Hoss mit den Händen in den Hüften gestemmt, dort stand. Sie wollte gerade nach dem Rausschmeißer rufen, als Adam den Kopf schüttelte. „Hoss, du störst."

Hoss lief los und stellte sich zu seinem Bruder. „Nein, das denke ich nicht. Ich denke, wir sollten jetzt Joe nach Hause bringen….Adam.."

„Das können wir auch noch in einer Stunde machen."

Adam drehte sich wieder zu Yvette, um sie in den Arm zu nehmen und zu küssen. Mit rollenden Augen packte Hoss Adam am Kragen und zog ihn von Yvette weg. „Entschuldigung, Madame, aber ich denke, mein Bruder sollte langsam nach Hause, um nach seiner Frau und seinen Kinder zu sehen. Nicht wahr, ADAM."

„Du musst mir nicht so ins Ohr schreien."

„ Ist schon in Ordnung, Adam. Bringt Little Joe nach Hause. Ich bin ja auch noch in den nächsten Tagen hier…" Sie stellte sich ganz dicht zu ihm und gab ihm erneut einen sehr langen Kuss. „…und du bist hier bei mir immer gerne gesehen."

„Yvette, ich hoffe, du hast Adam nicht wieder irgendwelche Marken untergejubelt?"

Grinsend schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Hoss, dein Bruder brauch keine Marke, wenn er mich besuchen möchte."

Hoss stöhnte auf und zog Adam mit sich mit. „Ich hoffe, daran kannst du dich morgen nicht mehr erinnern."

Sie hatten den Raum verlassen und Adam wand sich aus den Griff seines Bruders." Ich kann alleine gehen, Hoss."

„Gehen würde ich das nicht mehr nennen, mein lieber Bruder."

Dann stieß Hoss Joe an, der auf dem Stuhl am Einnicken war. „ Komm Kleiner, wird Zeit, dass ich euch nach Hause bringe."

„Kann ich nicht hier sitzen bleiben und die Aussicht genießen?"

Mit einem Ruck packten Hoss und Adam Joe unter den Arm und liefen mit ihm in der Mitte zu den Pferden.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

„Meinst du, Pa hat mitbekommen, dass wir Joe erst jetzt nach Hause gebracht haben?"

Von der Seite sah Hoss seinen Bruder an. „ Wenn ihr beide nicht so laut vor der Tür gesungen hättet, dann hätten wir sicher eine Chance gehabt, aber so hat ihn wahrscheinlich nur Mum daran gehindert, dass er uns beide nicht gleich heute Nacht erschießt."

Adam holte eine Whiskyflasche aus der Satteltasche und öffnete diese. „ Was ist denn heute los mit dir, Hoss? So ernst kenne ich dich sonst nicht."

„Und ich kenne dich auch nicht so betrunken. Du hast Pa versprochen, auf Joe aufzupassen und dann zeigst du ihm heute alles, was er eigentlich nie machen soll. Trinken, prügeln und…Yvette."

Adam nahm einen Schluck aus der Flasche und reichte sie zu Hoss hinüber, der neben ihm ritt. „Hoss, ich weiß ,dass ich heute sicherlich das eine Bier zu viel habe, aber wann werden wir drei nochmals so einen Abend verbringen? In zwanzig Jahren werden wir darüber lachen."

„Hätte ich dich nicht dort heraus geholt, großer Bruder und Bridget würde davon erfahren, würdest du nie wieder lachen können."

„Mhhh …vielleicht bin ich dir morgen dankbar…woher wusstest du, wo wir waren?"

„ Jeffry.."

„Ohh.."

„Wir werden sicher nicht nur wegen Joe Ärger bekommen, Adam."

„Der Saloon?"

Hoss nickte und nahm einen großen Schluck. „..außer, dass du Mathew gesagt hast, ich soll zahlen, würde ich sagen…." Nach einem weiteren Schluck grinste er Adam an und gab ihm die Flasche wieder. „…war das bis auf das Ende ein gelungener Freitagabend."

„Hoss, ich weiß nicht, ob das so gut ist, dass Koko deine einzige Freundin war, sonst wüsstest du, wie ein perfekter Freitagabend aussehen sollte."

Schnell legte Adam die Hand auf den Mund von Hoss, als dieser laut loslachte. „ Adam, ich hoffe für dich und Bridget, dass solche Abende nur sehr selten statt finden."

Beide sahen zum Haus von Adam, aber so wie es aussah, hatte keiner mitbekommen, dass sie vor der Tür standen. So tranken sie noch die Flasche leer und Adam versuchte dann, so leise wie möglich, nach oben zu gehen. Aber es scheiterte schon daran, dass er sehr unsanft über den Sessel stolperte, was dazu führte, dass Rusty anfing zu bellen, weil sie dachte, Adam würde mit ihr spielen. So saß er nun auf dem Boden und versuchte, die Hündin dazu zu bringen, leiser zu werden.

„Schön, dass du den Weg noch nach Hause gefunden hast."

Erschrocken schaute er hinter sich und sah wie Bridget langsam die Treppe herunter gelaufen kam. „Ich…"

Ziemlich schwerfällig zog er sich am Sessel hoch, aber stolperte dann gleich einige Schritte vor und hielt sich dann am Arm seiner Frau fest. Mit einem Grinsen versuchte er, die Situation noch irgendwie zu retten. „Adam…." Sie pustete laut die Luft aus und fächerte mit der Hand vor ihrem Gesicht. „ Das waren aber mehr als zwei Bier."

Lächelnd zog er sie dichter an sich heran. „ Es könnten drei gewesen sein."

Er wollte sie gerade küssen, als sie stutzte und ihn etwas von sich wegdrückte. „ Riechst du nach Parfüm?" Sie lehnte sich vor, um nochmals an seinem Hals zu riechen. „Das ist Parfum, Adam."

„ Also, das ist jetzt nicht….ich meine…Joe..und Yvette…"

Sie stieß ihn von sich weg und er hatte Mühe, nicht nach hinten zu torkeln und erneut über den Sessel zu fallen.

„YVETTE…?"

Mit dem Finger auf den Lippen schaute er sie an. „ Nein…also…das siehst du jetzt…"

Der Whisky hatte ihm - so wie aussah - den letzten Rest gegeben, so dass er keinen richtigen Satz mehr zusammen bekam.

„Ist Yvette in der Stadt und du warst bei ihr?"

„Ja also, nein..ich…"

Er brauchte nicht weiter zu sprechen. Die Augen von Bridget sagten alles. „Du brauchst dich nicht zu bemühen, irgendwie die Treppen hochzukommen. Du wirst sowieso heute nicht in deinem Bett schlafen."

Dann drehte sie sich um und er hörte nur noch, wie oben die Schlafzimmertür kräftiger zugezogen wurde.

Er hatte nicht lange gebraucht, seinen Bruder einzuholen. Der Whisky muss auch ihn doch noch geschafft haben, so langsam wie er trabte. Mit kleinen Augen schaute er Adam verwundert an. „ Was machst du hier?"

„ Ich brauche heute Nacht ein Sofa."

„Bridget?"

„Mh…"

„Aber du hast doch genug Zimmer."

„Yvette…"

Hoss stoppte sein Pferd. „Du hast ihr es erzählt?"

„Nein…ja.."

Mit der flachen Hand schlug sich Hoss gegen die Stirn.

Sie sprachen erst wieder, als sie die Farm erreicht hatten. So leise wie möglich, schlichen sie sich ins Haus. Hoss holte noch eine neue Flasche und beide setzten sich vor den Kamin, um Pläne zu schmieden, wie sich Adam am nächsten Tag bei Bridget entschuldigen könnte. Am Ende hatten Hoss und Adam einen genauen Plan, wie ihre Flucht nach Spanien aussah und sie dort das große Geld verdienen würden.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Den Mund offen und die Augenbrauen bis an den Haaransatz gezogen, stand Travis am Sofa. Dann kletterte er über die Lehne und hockte sich neben seinen Onkel. Er erschrak etwas, als sein Vater, dessen Kopf auf der Schulter von Adam lehnte, laut anfing, zu schnarchen. Vorsichtig tippte Travis Adam gegen den Arm. Als er das mehrmals wiederholte, öffnete er ganz langsam mit zwei Fingern das rechte Auge von Adam. Aber auch dann rührte sich sein Onkel nicht. Erschrocken rannte er dann schnell zu seiner Mutter in das Schlafzimmer, um ihr zu sagen, dass sein Vater einen Bär gegessen hat und dieser nun laut im Bauch brüllte und sein Onkel nicht mehr lebte. Keine fünf Minuten später stand Koko vor den beiden Männern und schaute sie sehr finster an. Adam hatte nur kurz die Augen geöffnet, als ihn Koko sehr unsanft geweckt hatte. Hoss versuchte, sich irgendwie zu erheben, um mit ihr zu reden, aber die zweite Flasche hatte ihm in der Nacht dann auch endgültig die Füße weggezogen. „Koko.." Hoss hielt sich an der Lehne fest, als der Raum sich noch etwas drehte. „Also wir…"

Er sah zu Adam, der zur Seite wegkippte und weiter schlief. „Wolltet ihr nicht nur ein Bier trinken?"

Hoss lief rot an und schaute auf den Boden. „ Es waren etwas mehr…."

„Ja und hier habt ihr gleich weiter gemacht, wie ich sehe. Warum ist er überhaupt hier und nicht zu Hause. Ich denke mal, ihr habt doch erst Joe zur Ponderosa gebracht, dann hatte er es doch nicht mehr weit."

„mhuawiffh"

„Was hast du gesagt?"

Hoss sprach nun ganz leise. „Bridget hat ihn rausgeworfen."

Nun schaute Koko etwas verwundert zu Adam. „ Nur weil er betrunken ist? Das hätte ich jetzt aber nicht von ihr gedacht."

„Ähhh…"

„Hoss?"

„Also nicht ganz."

Koko sah, wie Hoss anfing mit den Fingern zu kneten. „Was habt ihr angestellt."

„Nichts aber …Yvette hat..also die neue Bar."

„Yvette ist in Virginia City und ihr seid bei ihr gewesen?"

Hoss hob die Hände. „Nein, ich also doch…"

Schwer atmete Hoss aus und sah sie unschuldig an. Koko schüttelte den Kopf. „ Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das hören will, und ich gehe davon, aus dass es Joe nicht viel besser geht, als euch."

Hoss flüsterte nur noch. „Nein…ich auch nicht."

Mit den Augen zur Decke gerichtet, sprach Koko weiter. „Dann bringe deinen Bruder rüber in das Zimmer und ich will euch beide erst wieder sehen, wenn ihr wieder klar denken könnt und ganz ehrlich, in eurer Haut möchte ich nicht stecken, wenn ihr wieder zu Ponderosa reitet. Von Bridget will ich gar nicht reden."

„Er hat nichts gemacht, Koko….das würde er nie…"

Koko hob die Hand. „Kein Wort mehr, Hoss.

Mit einem letzten verzweifelten Blick sah er zu Koko, aber diese lief an ihm vorbei in die Küche. Hoss schnappte sich Adam und trug ihn in das Zimmer und legte sich daneben. Es dauerte nicht lange und der Bär in seinem Bauch beschwerte sich wieder.


	81. Chapter 81

Zum Glück war es heute etwas bewölkt und die Sonne schien ihm nicht so ins Gesicht. Mit dem Kopf an der Wand gelehnt, saß er auf der Bank vor Kokos Haus. Er hörte, wie die Haustür geöffnet wurde, aber er drehte den Kopf nicht in die Richtung, um zu sehen, wer das Haus verließ. „Den soll ich dir von Koko geben."

Nur ein wenig öffnete Adam ein Auge, um zu seinen Bruder zu sehen, der ihm eine Tasse Tee entgegenhielt. „Der soll deinen Magen wieder beruhigen."

Adam schloss die Augen wieder, nahm die Tasse in die Hand und roch an dem Tee, aber sofort verzog er das Gesicht und versuchte, seinem Magen zu erklären, dass er nichts davon getrunken hat. Als Hoss sich neben ihn setzte, kniff er die Augen noch mehr zusammen, weil durch die Erschütterung sein Kopf etwas mehr schmerzte als zuvor. „Deine Sachen sollten auch gleich trocken sein, dann könnten wir zur Ponderosa reiten, um zu sehen, wie es Joe geht oder willst du zuerst zu Bridget?"

Er wollte eigentlich nirgendwo hin. Am liebsten würde er hier für immer sitzen bleiben. Was hatte ihn gestern nur geritten, mehr als zwei Bier zu trinken. Er wusste doch ganz genau, dass er gerade im Moment nicht so viel vertragen konnte und dass es meistens nie gut endete, wenn er einen über den Durst getrunken hatte, wusste er doch auch. „Wie kannst du jetzt nur daran denken, zur Ponderosa reiten zu wollen Hoss. Du weißt doch genau, was uns dort erwartet."

Ohne die Augen zu öffnen, wusste Adam, dass sein Bruder sicher auf seine Hände schaute und mit den Fingern knetete. „Ich denke, wenn wir es erst morgen machen, wird es noch schlimmer."

Nachdem Adam die Teetasse auf den Tisch gestellt hatte, fuhr er sich mit den Händen durch das Gesicht und atmete tief durch. „Ich versuche ja nur, das Unvermeidliche heraus zu zögern."

„Irgendwann musst du doch auch wieder nach Hause großer Bruder."

Adam würde lieber zehnmal zu seinem Vater gehen und sich eine Standpauke abholen, als nach Hause zu Bridget zu gehen. Den Blick, den sie ihm heute Nacht zugeworfen hatte, würde er nie vergessen. Dabei hatte er doch geschworen, sie nie zu verletzen. Leicht schlug er mit dem Kopf gegen die Wand, was er aber sofort bereute. „Hoss, ich werde nie vergessen, was du heute Nacht für mich getan hast. Ich habe keine Ahnung, was da über mich gekommen ist, dass ich so die Kontrolle verloren habe."

„Ich kann es dir sagen….wir hätten schon nach dem ersten Bier gehen sollen."

Sie schwiegen eine Zeitlang und Adam war sich nicht sicher, ob sein Bruder nicht wieder etwas eingenickt war. „Hoss?..."

Er hörte nur ein leichtes Knurren neben sich. Dann öffnete er die Augen und sah auf den Tee vor sich. Zögernd nahm er die Tasse und trank sie Schluck für Schluck leer. Mit einem weiteren tiefen Atemzug stand er auf. „Wo gehst du hin? Dein Magen wieder?"

Locker legte Adam seine Hand auf den Bauch. „Ich hoffe mal, dass der Tee hält, was er verspricht. Nein, ich laufe hinunter zum Bach und schwimme eine Runde. Ich hoffe, dann wieder etwas Leben in meine Knochen zu bekommen und um etwas klarer im Kopf zu werden."

„Du erwartest aber nicht, dass ich dich begleite?"

Leicht lachte Adam. „Das brauchst du nicht. Ich muss mir ja mal langsam Gedanken machen, wie ich mich bei Bridget entschuldigen kann."

„Ich könnte doch mitkommen und ihr bestätigen, dass du nicht gemacht hast, was sie verletzt haben könnte."

Adam streckte den Kopf nach hinten. „ Hoss, ich habe sie allein dadurch verletzt, dass ich bei Yvette war. Egal, ob ich was gemacht habe, oder nicht."

Ziemlich wütend auf sich selbst, lief er weiter zum Bach. Hoss schaute ihm nach und war froh, dass er mit seinem Bruder nicht tauschen musste.

Das kühle Wasser hatte ihm gut getan. Er wollte zwar noch keine Bäume ausreißen, aber sein Kopf war nicht mehr so schwer, wie davor. Was er aber Bridget nachher er sagen sollte, wusste er noch nicht. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass sie ihm zuhören würde. Er zog sich an und lief zurück zum Haus. Zuerst würde er sich bei Koko entschuldigen und bedanken, dass sie am Vormittag schnell seine Sachen gewaschen hatte, damit er halbwegs wieder wie ein Mensch aussah.

So wie die Augen von Koko ihn anfunkelten, fragte er sich, wie ihn dann wohl Bridget ansehen wird. Obwohl eigentlich er ganz genau wusste, wie sie ihn ansehen wird, wenn sie ihn je wieder ansehen sollte. „Ich frage mich wirklich, was dich geritten hat, ausgerechnet zu Yvette zu gehen? Hast du durch das Bier komplett den Verstand verloren?"

„ Koko, ich wusste doch nicht, dass sie in Virginia City ist."

Sie legte die Arme übereinander und schüttelte den Kopf. „ Wie bist du nur auf die Idee gekommen in eine solche Bar zu gehen? Ich dachte, diese Zeiten sind vorbei."

Verlegen zuckte er mit den Schultern. „ Ich wollte doch nur noch ein Bier mit Joe trinken."

Koko schloss die Augen. „ Dein Vater wird dir den Hals umdrehen, wenn er das erfährt."

„Ich habe nicht die Absicht, ihm das zu erzählen und ich denke, Little Joe wird darüber auch nicht sprechen."

Seine Freundin öffnete wieder die Augen. „ Und?..."

Er brauchte nicht zu fragen, was Koko damit meinte. So schaute er sie mit großen Augen flehend an. „Koko, was mache ich, wenn sie mir nicht verzeiht."

Es war nicht zu überhören, wie tief Koko Luft holte. „Warum sollte sie dir nicht verzeihen, dazu liebt sie dich zu sehr."

Langsam senkte Adam den Kopf und sprach sehr leise. „Du hast ihre Augen nicht gesehen und wie sie mich angesehen hat. Ich konnte sehen, wie sehr ich sie damit verletzt habe, dass ich bei Yvette war."

„Adam, ich werde dich weder trösten noch bemitleiden. Du hast ziemlichen Mist gebaut und nun musst du ihn auch wieder ausbaden. Ich kann dir nur den Rat geben, die richtigen Worte zu finden, damit ihr wenigstens heute Abend zum Tanzen gehen könnt. Euren Tag am See hast du ja bereits ruiniert und gerade dir war es wichtig, dass ihr auch einmal Zeit für euch alleine habt."

„Kommst du, Adam. Wir sollten langsam los."

Hoss stand an der Tür und sah nicht begeistert darüber aus, was sie beide auf der Ponderosa erwarten wird. Adam schaute wieder zu Koko. „Du sagst mir nicht, was ich Bridget sagen könnte?"

„Nein."

Mit hängenden Schultern drehte sich Adam um und lief zu Hoss. „Adam…warte." Mit einem Seufzer nahm sie seine Hand. „ Ich denke, wenn du ihr glaubhaft versicherst, dass du nie wieder zu Yvette oder in diese Bar gehst, wird sie dir verzeihen, aber so wie ich Bridget einschätze, wirst du dir in dieser Hinsicht keinen weiteren Fehltritt erlauben dürfen ."

Mit geschlossenen Augen nickte er und seine Stimme war sehr dünn. „Das weiß ich und bin schon mal glücklich, wenn sie mir heute zuhört."

Als er seine Freundin wieder ansah, nickte sie mit dem Kopf und drückte ihm zur Aufmunterung etwas fester die Hand. Leicht lächelte er zurück und dann verließ er mit seinem Bruder die Farm.

XXXXXXX

Die Tür war noch nicht richtig hinter ihnen in das Schloss gefallen, da hätte Adam schon allein wie sein Vater ihn anblickte tot umfallen müssen. Hoss hatte sich abseits von Bens Blickfeld hingestellt, so dass Adam nur noch in seinem Fokus war. „Schön, dass mein Herr Sohn sich auch mal blicken lässt. Sagt mir nicht, dass dich die Sorge um deinen Bruder hierher geführt hat?"

Die Augen von Adam wanderten die Treppe hoch. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass es Little Joe besser ging als ihm. Er legte die Hand in den Nacken und massierte ihn etwas, bevor er anfing zu reden. „Pa, ich kann nur sagen, dass es mir Leid tut, dass wir Joe so spät nach Hause gebracht haben, aber bis auf einen schweren Kopf geht es ihm doch gut. Es ist doch nichts passiert."

Die Lehne der Couch verhinderte es, dass Adam noch weiter rückwärts laufen konnte, als sein Vater ihn anbrüllte. „ Es ist nichts passiert? Dein Bruder liegt oben mit einem Veilchen im Bett, das seinesgleichen sucht und kann sich an fast nichts mehr von gestern erinnern. Dein Freund, der Sheriff, war vor wenigen Stunden hier, um dich zu suchen, weil du anscheinend den Saloon zerlegt hast und dann will ich umgehend wissen, wie das hier in die Hosentasche von Little Joe kommt."

Auch mit dem Kopf zuckte Adam zurück, als sein Vater ihm zwei Marken von Sweet Brouwer unter die Nase hielt. Augenblicklich schaute Adam Hoss fragend an. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie sein kleiner Bruder an die Marken gekommen ist und da Yvette ja mit ihm beschäftigt war, kann sie ihm die auch nicht gegeben haben, aber auch Hoss zuckte mit den Schultern und konnte sich das nicht erklären. Joe konnte die nur bekommen haben, als er alleine auf dem Stuhl beim Ausgang gesessen hat. „Ich höre immer noch…."

„Also…"

„Pa, das war so…" Hoss war an die Seite von Adam gekommen. „Es gab etwas Ärger mit einem Kerl im Saloon und wir wollten Joe dann vor den ganzen betrunkenen Kerlen beschützen…."

Kein Wort sagte Hoss mehr, als die Augen von Ben auf ihn gerichtet waren. „Hoss, darf ich dich daran erinnern, dass Tom hier war und falls du es vergessen hast. Er ist der Sheriff und auch, wenn recht zögerlich, hat er mir dann genau erzählt, was im Saloon passiert ist."

„Es ist meine Schuld gewesen." Ben schaute wieder zu Adam. „ Hoss wollte eigentlich nach dem zweiten Bier gehen, aber ich habe ihn überredet, noch zu bleiben und dann kam es etwas zu der Schlägerei. Ich werde natürlich für den Schaden aufkommen und später noch zu Tom in die Stadt reiten."

Mit in die Seite gestemmten Händen sagte Ben kein Wort und Adam kratze sich hinter dem Ohr, weil er wusste, dass sein Vater noch mehr hören wollte. „Wir haben in der Bar nur ein Bier getrunken. Mehr nicht. Ich denke, in einen unbeobachteten Moment muss einer der Da…" Adam kratze sich wieder am Ohr. „ Also ich meine, sicher hat er die gefunden."

Bens Kopf neigte sich zur Seite. „Gefunden?"

Mit der Hand vor den Augen versuchte Adam, klar zu denken. „Pa… Adam hat recht. Weder er noch ich, haben Joe die Marken gegeben und Joe war so gut wie nie eine Minute alleine dort in der Bar. Er hat ein Bier getrunken und dann…" Kurz schaute Hoss zu seinem Bruder. „…sind wir gegangen."

Was jetzt eigentlich schlimmer ist, konnte Adam nicht sagen. Wenn sein Vater brüllte oder wie jetzt schwieg. Dann drehte sich Ben um und lief zur Treppe. Sofort tauschten die zwei Brüder Blicke aus. Würde es jetzt erst richtig losgehen oder könnten sie jetzt wieder gehen? Als er die Augen gequält zusammenkniff, wusste er, dass es weiter geht. In seinem Kopf hörte sich die Stimme seines Vaters doppelt so laut an. „Ich bin so enttäuscht von dir, Adam. Wie kannst du Joseph in so einem Zustand nach Hause bringen? Weist du eigentlich, wie schlecht es deinem Bruder geht? Du vergisst anscheinend, dass er noch ein Junge ist und muss ich dir wirklich erklären, welchen Eindruck es hinterlässt, wenn der Besitzer der Ponderosa sich so dermaßen in der Stadt daneben benimmt? Muss ich mich fragen, ob es doch ein Fehler gewesen ist, dir die Ranch zu überlassen? Hast du bei deinem gestrigen Verhalten nur einen Moment an unseren guten Ruf gedacht? Hast du daran gedacht, was dein Schwiegervater für seine Zukunft geplant hat? Ich habe den Eindruck, dass mein jüngster Sohn immer vernünftiger wird und mein Ältester nachholt, was er anscheinend in seiner Jugend verpasst hat."

Während sich Adam auf die Lehne des Sessels gesetzt hat und nur zu Boden schaute, stellte sich Hoss zwischen seinem Bruder und seinem Vater. „Pa… ich gebe zu, die Sache mit dem Saloon hätte nicht sein müssen, aber sonst haben wir doch nichts anderes gemacht, was du sicher auch früher mal gemacht hast."

Die Stimmung von Ben blieb unverändert. Weiterhin sehr missmutig sah er zu Adam.

„ Und du kannst nicht Adam die alleinige Schuld geben, das wir Joe so spät und in diesem Zustand nach Hause gebracht haben und Joe wird sicher bis er achtzehn ist, keinen Tropfen Alkohol mehr anrühren."

„Soll mich das jetzt beruhigen? Ihr wisst ganz genau, dass wir in zwei Wochen unser Sommerfest veranstalten. Ich kann mir jetzt schon die Kommentare vorstellen, die ich mir anhören muss, wie sich mein Herr Sohn benimmt, seit er die Ponderosa hat."

Verwundert drehte sich Hoss um, als er den etwas lauteren Knall hörte, als sich Adam auf die Oberschenkel schlug und sich erhob. „ Du kannst ihnen ja sagen, dass du festgestellt hast, nachdem ich mal etwas Spaß mit meinen Brüdern hatte, ich doch völlig ungeeignet bin, die Ponderosa zu führen. Sag mir Bescheid, ob ich die Papiere heute noch zerreißen soll oder erst morgen."

Adam setzte sich seinen Hut auf und verließ die Ranch. Er hatte sein Pferd noch nicht erreicht, da war schon Hoss bei ihm. „Adam…Fangt nicht an, euch wieder so zu streiten."

Mit beiden Händen am Sattel drehte Adam den Kopf leicht zu seinem Bruder. „Keine Sorge, Hoss. Ich musste nur mal etwas Dampf ablassen." Dann schaute Adam zu seinem Haus. „Vielleicht sehen wir uns nachher, wenn sie mich rausgeschmissen hat."

Hoss schlug ihm auf den Rücken. „Das wird sie nicht und wenn sie dir nicht glaubt, dann schicke sie zu mir."

Mit einem tiefen Atemzug stieg Adam in den Sattel.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ziemlich langsam stieg Adam von seinem Pferd und blickte zur Haustür. Schwanzwedelnd kam ihm Rusty entgegen gelaufen, sonst war es erstaunlich still, was ihn sehr verwunderte. Da der gemeinsame Tag mit Bridget nun eindeutig ins Wasser gefallen ist, konnte er sich nicht vorstellen, dass sie die Kinder trotzdem zu ihrer Mutter und Giovanna gebracht hatte. Sehr vorsichtig betrat er das Haus. Auch hier war es still. Er schaute in jeden Raum, aber konnte niemanden finden. Als dann auch keiner im Garten war, überkam ihn langsam die Angst, dass Bridget die Kinder genommen und mit der letzten Kutsche Nevada verlassen hat. Dann atmete er tief durch und beruhigte sich, dass sie soweit sicher nicht gehen würde. Er biss sich auf die Lippen und überlegte, was er jetzt machen sollte. Sollte er jetzt zu Cholette gehen und sehen, ob sie mit den Kindern dort ist oder warten, bis sie wiederkommt? Er schaute zu den Bergen. Wenn sie wiederkommt.

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du dich heute noch nach Hause traust."

Er schreckte so zusammen, als er ihre Stimme hörte, dass er - als er sich zu ihr drehte - sehr unsanft gegen den Tisch stieß. Mit verschränkten Armen stand sie im Türrahmen des Esszimmers und schaute ihn mit einem Blick an, der ihm das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ.

„Hat deine Yvette heute keine Zeit für dich oder willst du nur deine Sachen holen?"

Unbeweglich stand er am Tisch. Sein Kopf war nicht nur durch den Alkohol leer, sondern in der Art, wie sie ihn anschaute, war er sich sicher, dass - auch wenn ihm endlich etwas einfallen würde -, er sagen konnte, was er wollte, sie würde ihm sein Verhalten von der letzten Nacht nie verzeihen. „Bridget…"

„Du brauchst mich nicht so anzusehen." Nicht nur ihr Blick war eiskalt, sondern auch ihre Stimme. „ Wie konntest du nur? Hast du sie extra eingeladen für den Abend oder was macht sie hier Virginia City?" Sie hob die Hand. „ Obwohl…Ich denke nicht, dass ich das wissen möchte. Da erzählst du mir, wie sehr du mich liebst, aber so wie es aussieht, bin ich nicht die einzige, da du ja andauernd zu ihr rennen musst."

Es zerriss ihm das Herz, als er sah, wie der eiskalte Blick von ihr sich verändert hatte. Nun konnte er sehr deutlich sehen, wie sehr er sie verletzt hatte. Er schluckte, lief um den Tisch und als er vor ihr stand, nahm er ihre Hand. Sofort zog sie diese aber zurück. „ Fass mich nicht an. Wer weiß, wo du heute Nacht deine Hände überall hattest."

Er schloss die Augen und senkte den Kopf. Mit allem konnte er umgehen. Dass Koko und sein Vater mit ihm sauer waren, und dass Tom sicher nur mit dem Kopf schüttelten wird. Mit all dem kam er zurecht, aber was er nun Bridget sagen sollte, wusste er nicht. Er konnte ihr nicht einmal ihn die Augen sehen, um ihr zu sagen, dass nichts passiert ist. Sogar für ihn selbst hörte es sich wie eine billige Ausrede an. Wie so oft in den letzten Stunden stolperte er zurück, als sie ihm gegen die Brust stieß.

„Kannst du auch mal etwas sagen?"

Ziemlich erschrocken über ihre Reaktion, öffnete er mit einem Ruck die Augen und konnte sehen, wie sich ihre mit Tränen füllten. Wieder nahm er vorsichtig ihre Hand und dieses Mal zog sie sie nicht weg. Bevor er sprach, holte er tief Luft. „Ich weiß, dass ich ziemlichen Mist gebaut und mit dem, was ich gemacht habe, dich tief verletzt habe und ich hoffe, dass du mir glaubst, wenn ich dir sage, zwischen Yvette und mir ist nicht das passiert, was du denkst. Ja, ich war in dieser Bar und ja ich habe mich nicht so benommen, wie ich es eigentlich tun sollte."

Obwohl ihre Augen eine andere Sprache sprachen, war ihre Stimme immer noch sehr emotionslos und sehr eisig. „Was macht sie hier?"

Er schloss die linke Hand zur Faust weil er wusste, dass wenn er die Frage beantwortet, sich ihre Stimmung nicht im geringsten verbessert. „Ihr gehört diese Bar."

Wie nicht anders erwartet, schaute sie ihn entsetzt an und zog ihre Hand weg. „Sag mir sofort, dass sie das nicht gemacht hat, um in deiner Nähe zu sein."

Ihre Augen wurden noch größer, als er ihr nicht gleich antwortete. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und ließ ihn stehen. Nun mit beiden Händen zur Faust geschlossen, schaute ihr nach, wie sie ins Haus rannte. Er folgte ihr in die Küche, obwohl er nicht wusste, ob er das in ihrer derzeitigen Stimmung lieber nicht machen sollte. Sie stand an der Spüle und schaute zum Fenster hinaus. Er stellte sich hinter sie, aber traute sich nicht, sie zu berühren. „Ich verspreche dir, ich werde diese Bar nie wieder betreten und ich werde versuchen, ihr aus dem Weg zu gehen,. Bridget…." Behutsam legte er seine Hand auf ihre Schulter. „...seit Boston liebe ich dich und daran hat sich nichts geändert und wird sich auch nicht ändern, auch wenn ich, bevor wir uns wiedergetroffen haben, einige Male bei Yvette war, habe ich nie etwas für sie empfunden." Sie drehte sich langsam zu ihm um. „Ich werde mich auch nie wieder so betrinken, dass ich noch einmal die Kontrolle über mein Handeln verliere. Bitte…" Er schloss die Augen und musste mit seiner Stimme kämpfen. „…verzeih mir…." Er flüsterte nur noch. „…..bitte, verlass mich nicht."

Auch als sie sich gegen seine Brust lehnte, öffnete er nicht die Augen. Er legte die Arme um sie und hielt sie einfach nur fest. Erst eine ganze Weile später drückte er sie etwas fester an sich. „Ich liebe dich, Bridget mehr, als ich es je mit Worten ausdrücken könnte."

Sie löste sich etwas aus seiner Umarmung und blickte in seine Augen. Mit den Fingern der rechten Hand strich sie zart an seinem Auge entlang und ließ dann ihre Hand auf seiner Wange liegen. „Adam, ich kann und muss damit leben, was vor uns war, aber jetzt schmerzt es so sehr, wenn du mir das Gefühl gibst, dass sie dir etwas bedeutet."

Er legte seine Hand auf ihre und drückte diese stärker an seine Wange. „Es wird nie wieder vorkommen. Das verspreche ich dir, aber.." Er nahm ihre Hand und küsste die Innenfläche und legte sie dann auf seine Brust auf Höhe des Herzens. „…sie lebt jetzt in Virginia City und so wie ich sie kenne, wird sie immer wieder einmal versuchen, dass ich zu ihr gehe." Bridget wollte die Hand wegziehen, aber er hielt sie weiter fest an sich gedrückt. „ Ich werde aber jedem Versuch widerstehen können. Das, was mir in der letzten Nacht passiert ist, wird so nie wieder passieren. Du bist mir viel zu wichtig, als dass ich es für etwas Vergnügen riskieren würde, dich zu verlieren…du bist mein Leben, Bridget."

Sie konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihr eine Träne über die Wange lief. Sie sah, wie sehr er um sie kämpfte. Um ihre Liebe und dass sie ihm wieder vertraute. Seine Augen waren so voller Schmerz und Liebe zugleich und dann konnte sie ihre Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten und als sie dann noch sah, das es ihm nicht besser ging, küsste sie ihn.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

„Willst du dir das mit Boston nicht noch einmal überlegen?"

Sofort schüttelte Jörn mit dem Kopf. „Auf keinen Fall, Little Joe. Ich kann es kaum noch erwarten, bis es im Herbst losgeht. Dein Bruder und Riccardos Mutter haben mir so viel von dort erzählt, dass ich schon ziemlich gespannt bin, was mich erwartet."

„Ich hoffe, wenn du zurückkommen solltest, dass du dich dann noch mit mir abgibst."

Kräftig schlug Jörn gegen den Arm von Joe. „ Natürlich komme ich wieder. Ich habe ja die Absicht, hier zu arbeiten."

„Wir werden sehen. Boston verändert einen. Glaube mir das. Ich habe es bei meinem Bruder gesehen."

Jörn grinste. „Ich hoffe mal, wenn ich zurück bin, dann hast auch du dich verändert."

Nun musste auch Joe grinsen. Dann schaute er sich um, ob jemand in ihrer Nähe stand. „Jörn, wie sieht es aus? Bevor du im Herbst gehst, willst du dich bei Yvette verabschieden….?" Noch einmal blickte sich Little Joe um. „…Ich würde dich auch begleiten, wenn du dich nicht alleine traust."

Wild fuchtelte Joe mit den Händen, als Jörn laut loslachte. „Joe, du hast nur noch das eine im Kopf nach eurem Ausflug vor zwei Wochen, aber ja, ich werde mich von Yvette verabschieden aber nicht so, wie du denkst und wenn du mal bei einem Mädchen bleiben würdest, dann brauchtest du auch nicht Yvette."

Joe verzog das Gesicht und schaute seinen Freund leicht beleidigt an. „Als ob du besser bist."

„Was die Mädchen angeht, auf jeden Fall. Ich habe Tammy und das jetzt schon über ein halbes Jahr."

„Tammy? Das hast du mir gar nicht erzählt."

Sein Freund grinste nur und dann zeigte er mit dem Kopf auf eine Stelle hinter ihm. „Schau mal, wer auch zu eurem Sommerfest kommt."

Little Joe drehte sich um und machte große Augen. „Tja, Little Joe. Du wolltest ja nicht warten. Also ich würde mich ja ärgern, wenn so ein Mädchen nicht mehr mit mir reden würde."

Immer wieder schielte Little Joe zu Dianne, die gerade mit ihren Eltern angekommen ist und von seinem Vater begrüßt wurde. Dann fing er wieder an zu grinsen. „Ich denke, ich werde nicht lange brauchen und sie redet wieder mit mir. Wollen wir wetten?"

Die Stirn in Falten gelegt und mit leicht geöffnetem Mund blickte Jörn ihn an. „Das wirst du doch nicht wirklich machen, Joe? Dianne ist so ein liebes Mädchen und sie ist nach deinem unmöglichen Verhalten damals hinter dem Schulhaus, mehrere Tagen nicht zur Schule gekommen, weil du sie so verletzt hast und nun willst du sie wieder nur ausnutzen? Ich dachte, du wirst endlich erwachsen."

„Komm schon, Jörn. Nur weil DU Tammy hast, muss ich doch auch nicht gleich nur mit einem Mädchen ausgehen. Ich habe nicht die Absicht, in den nächsten Jahren zu heiraten."

Jörn zuckte mit den Schultern. „ Mach was du denkst, Little Joe aber ich finde es schade, dass du so mit den Gefühlen von Dianne spielst, weil sie wirklich in dich verliebt ist, also sie ist es gewesen und ich hoffe, sie fällt nicht wieder auf dich herein. So, ich gehe nochmal zu Riccardos Mutter, um mit ihr über Boston zu reden."

Immer noch Kopf schüttelnd, blickte sich Jörn um und als er Giovanna entdeckt hatte, lief er zu ihr. Joe steckte sich die Hände in die Taschen und sah erneut verstohlen zu Dianne. Dann zuckte er mit den Schultern und ging zu ihr.

XXXXXXXX

„Und, sehen die alle nicht fantastisch aus? Der Dunkelbraune, der etwas links steht. Das ist ein Nachkomme von Ramero. Ramero ist ein Pferd, das Onkel Adam schon abgeschrieben hatte, aber Hoss und Koko haben ihn wieder gesund gepflegt." Riccardo sah sich um. „Onkel Adam will ihn Tante Bridget zum Geburtstag schenken."

Mit den Unterarmen lehnte Winona auf dem Zaun der Koppel. „Mhh. Ich weiß. Er hatte ein schlimmes Bein und Wynono wollte ihn schon erschießen, aber dank der speziellen Pflanzen haben sie die Verletzung behandeln können."

Sie drehte ihren Kopf zu ihm hin und fing an, ihn über die verschiedenen Kräuter und Pflanzen aufzuklären. Sie stoppte jedoch, als sie sah, wie Riccardo die Augen verdrehte. „Was soll das, Riccardo? Warum verdrehst du die Augen?"

„Na weil du nur noch von diesen blöden Pflanzen redest."

Nun drehte sie sich komplett zu ihrem Freund. „ Ja und? Ich höre dir doch auch zu, wenn du von den Pferden und der Arbeit mit Wynono redest."

Riccardo verschränkte die Arme und schaute zu den Pferden auf der Weide. „Das sind ja auch wichtige Sachen, aber deine blöden Pflanzen?... Wer braucht die schon?"

Er stolperte zur Seite, als ihn Sarah mit der Faust gegen den Arm boxte. „ Wer die braucht? Soll ich dich daran erinnern, wie sie dir letztens geholfen haben, als du so starke Bauchschmerzen gehabt hast? Oder an den Winter, als du mit der Erkältung im Bett bleiben musstest?"

Mit den Händen in die Seite gestemmt blickte Riccardo sie böse an. „ Das war die Medizin von Dr. Martin, die mir geholfen hat und nicht der Tee von Koko."

„Natürlich war es der Tee. Wie kannst du nur abstreiten, dass er geholfen hat? Auch Wynono glaubt an die Medizin des Schamanen."

Beleidigt zog Riccardo eine Schnute, weil er nicht wusste, was er sagen sollte. Natürlich hatte der Tee ihm geholfen, aber trotzdem fand er die Vorträge, die Sarah ihn immer hielt, sehr langweilig und konnte damit nichts anfangen. Er wollte lieber über die Ranch sprechen. Beide Kinder sahen sich in die Augen und sagten erst einmal kein Wort. Sie zuckten zusammen, als Adam plötzlich neben ihnen auftauchte und lachte. „So wie ihr beide euch anseht, muss ich mir wirklich Gedanken machen, ob ihr euch gleich prügelt."

„Seit Riccardo mit Bernardo spielt, ist er richtig blöd geworden."

Sofort fauchte Riccardo zurück. „ Bin ich überhaupt nicht und außerdem ist ja Bernardo nicht hier."

Als Adams kleine Schwester ihren Freund wieder boxen wollte, hielt er noch rechtzeitig ihre Hand fest. „ Nun beruhigt euch beide mal wieder und sagt mir doch mal, wo eigentlich das Problem liegt."

„Das kann ich dir sagen, Onkel Adam. Sie redet nur noch über Kräuter und Pflanzen."

Kurz schaute Sarah ihn noch an und dann blickte sie traurig nach unten. Tröstend legte Adam seinen Arm um sie. „Riccardo, man kann seiner Freundin auch etwas netter sagen, dass einen etwas nicht ganz so interessiert."

Nun blickte auch sein Neffe zu Boden. „ Riccardo..Winona..ihr müsst nicht immer einer Meinung sein, und euch auch nicht gleich stark für dasselbe interessieren, aber in eurem Herzen solltet ihr euch ähnlich sein und ich denke, das seid ihr zwei auch. Warum sucht ihr, wenn ihr die Zeit miteinander verbringt, nicht etwas, was euch beide verbindet?"

Nicht die Köpfe, aber die Augen der beiden gingen etwas in die Höhe, und sie schauten sich wieder an. Dann hob Riccardo den Kopf und reichte Sarah die Hand. „Entschuldige, dass ich so blöd war."

Noch etwas zögerlich blickte sie ihn an, aber dann nahm sie die Entschuldigung an. „ Und ich entschuldige mich, dass ich dich gehauen habe."

Mit einem Lächeln schlug Adam den beiden Kindern leicht auf den Rücken. „Geht doch und jetzt würde ich mich beeilen. Ihr habt den ganzen Tag auf den Kuchen gewartet, den Koko mitgebracht hat. Wenn ihr jetzt nicht aufpasst, werden die anderen Kinder vor euch da sein, und ihr beide bekommt nichts mehr ab."

Ein Blick reichte, und Riccardo und Sarah rannten zusammen los. Immer noch lächelnd, sah ihnen Adam nach. Dabei fiel sein Blick auf Bridget und etwas erstaunt hob er eine Augenbraue, aber dann schloss er die Augen und ermahnte sich, nicht schon wieder voreilige Schlüsse zu ziehen. Nicht hinter jedem Blick oder hinter jeder Geste steckt das, woran er gerade dachte. So machte er sich den auf den Weg zu seinem Vater, um ihn von Emilie zu befreien.

Sein Vater hatte Emilie auf dem Arm und stand mit Clement und einigen anderen Freunden aus der Stadt beisammen. Unwillkürlich musste Adam grinsen. Natürlich haben sie den Vertrag nicht rückgängig gemacht. Beide mussten an dem Tag vor zwei Wochen einfach nur ihrem Unmut etwas Luft machen. Sein Vater, dass Joe in diesem Zustand nach Hause gekommen ist und Adam, die Wut über sich selbst, dass er sich hat so gehen lassen. Bereits am nächsten Tag konnten sie beide in einem normalen Ton über die Ereignisse am Freitagabend reden. Sicherlich lag es auch daran, dass Adam sehr ausgeglichen und glücklich war. Der Streit mit Bridget war beigelegt und da seine Frau die Kinder trotz der Ereignisse zu ihrer Mutter und Giovanna gebracht hatte, konnten sie den Nachtmittag doch noch am See verbringen und weil das Wetter so schön war, hatten sie beschlossen, gleich die ganze Nacht dort zu bleiben und nicht in die Stadt zum Tanzen zu gehen. Sein Lächeln wurde noch größer, als er an die Stunden am See dachte. Da hatte sie ihm dann nicht mehr die Hand weg geschlagen, als er sie berührte, nachdem sie eine Sternschnuppe gesehen haben. Zwar hatte Bridget am nächsten Tag ziemlich geflucht, weil ihr der Rücken so wehtat Auf ihrem Bauch konnte sie ja nicht mehr schlafen. Schnell konnte er sie aber wieder ablenken und ihre Stimmung veränderte sich augenblicklich. Auf dem Rückweg meinte sie nur, wenn sie in Zukunft so weiter machen würden, müssten sie am Haus noch mehr Zimmer anbauen.

Adam hatte seinen Vater noch nicht richtig erreicht, da streckte ihm seine Tochter schon die Arme entgegen. Mit einem ziemlich stolzen Blick reichte Ben ihm Emilie, die sofort anfing, los zu brabbeln und dabei ihre Arme um seinen Hals legte.

„Bringst du sie jetzt zum Schlafen hinein?"

„ Ich werde ihr noch etwas zum Essen geben und sie dann hinlegen. Ich denke, sie wird schnell einschlafen, weil sie ja den Mittagsschlaf heute ausgelassen hat. Deswegen wundert es mich etwas, dass sie nicht quengelt, sondern noch so fröhlich ist."

Clement streichelte seiner Enkeltochter über den Rücken. „ Weil ihre beiden Großväter genau wissen, wie man so eine junge Dame bei Laune hält."

„Da heißt es immer, ich verwöhne sie zu sehr."

Der Rest der kleinen Gruppe konnte sich ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen, als Ben und Clement gleichzeitig sprachen. „Das machst du auch."

Adam schaute seine Tochter an und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Lass sie reden, meine kleine Prinzessin. Sie sind nur neidisch, dass ich so eine hübsche Tochter habe und sie nicht." Hinter sich hörte er ein Räuspern und ihm wurde bewusst, was er gerade gesagt hat. Ohne sich umzudrehen, fuhr er fort, „deine Mutter und deine Tanten natürlich ausgenommen."

Schnell machte er sich auf den Weg ins Haus.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

„Du siehst etwas müde aus?"

Adam stellte sich hinter Bridget und legte seine Hände auf ihren Bauch. Sie lehnte sich an ihn und schloss kurz die Augen. „Danke, dass du dich um Emilie gekümmert hast. Ich weiß auch nicht, was heute los ist. Irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, ich werde nicht richtig munter."

Zärtlich strich er über ihren Bauch. „Du solltest dich lieber etwas hinsetzten und dich ausruhen. Denk daran, was während der Schwangerschaft mit Emile passiert ist."

„Da war ich aber nicht so früh schon so erledigt."

Wieder streichelte er ihren Bauch. „ Na ,ich bezweifle, dass dieser Bauch das Ergebnis deiner Bestrafung in der Schule ist. Kann es nicht auch schon vorher passiert sein?"

Als sie lächelte, hielt sie seine Hände fest. „ Du kannst mir glauben, ich weiß genau, dass das hier die Folge der Strafe ist. Unser Mädchen liegt halt nur etwas anders als Emilie und so sieht der Bauch größer aus."

„Junge…"

Sie grinste. „Es wird ein Mädchen, du wirst es sehen."

Als er ihr einen Kuss auf die Haare gab, hielt er sie etwas stärker fest und flüsterte ihr leise zu. „Ich liebe dich und…..unseren Jungen."

Mit dem Ellenbogen schlug sie sanft in seine Seite. „Ich glaube, ich laufe schon nach Hause und lege mich etwas hin"

Als er sie umdrehte, sah er sie besorgt an. „ Ich kann die Kinder alle einsammeln und wir gehen gemeinsam nach Hause."

„Nein, das brauchst du nicht." Sie legte ihre Hand auf seinen Arm. „Es geht mir wirklich gut und die Kinder haben gerade so viel Spaß mit ihren Freunden."

Sie schauten beide zum Stall, vor denen Ihre Kinder mit Riccardo und Tyler und einigen anderen Kindern gerade mit dem Bogen von Riccardo einen Wettbewerb austrugen, wer die meisten Dosen umschießen konnte. „ Ich habe aber ein ungutes Gefühl, wenn ich dich jetzt alleine nach Hause gehen lasse."

Bridget lehnte sich an seinen Oberkörper. Sofort legte er seine Arme um sie. „Dann werde ich mich hinsetzten und etwas trinken vielleicht geht es mir ja dann wieder besser."

Adam schüttelte den Kopf. „Du wirst dich hinsetzten und wir gehen dann alle in einer halben Stunde gemeinsam nach Hause. Ich spreche nur schnell mit Emillia, ob unsere Prinzessin heute hier schlafen kann. Dann brauchen wir sie nicht noch einmal zu wecken."

Etwas blieb sie noch in seinem Arm und genoss es, wie er ihr sanft über den Rücken streichelte. Dann brachte Adam sie zu einigen Stühlen und holte ihr noch etwas zu trinken.

Nachdem er mit Emillia gesprochen hatte, wurde er noch von Toms Bruder aufgehalten, der sich mit ihm über die neuen Pferde unterhalten wollte. Während des Gesprächs schaute er hin und wieder zu Bridget und so langsam hatte er das Gefühl, dass er sich das vorhin nicht eingebildet hatte, was er gesehen hatte und er mit seiner Vermutung richtig lag. Nur noch am Rand folgte er den Worten von Simon. Deswegen schreckte er ziemlich zusammen, als Koko ihn am Rücken berührte. „ Adam, ich habe gehört, Bridget fühlt sich nicht so gut und ihr wollt nach Hause gehen?"

Ohne den Blick von Bridget abzuwenden, nickte er. „Sie ist etwas müde und auch wenn sie dieses Mal besser mit der Schwangerschaft klarkommt, denke ich mit Schrecken noch an die letzte."

„Du musst dir keine Sorgen machen. Sie ist heute einfach schon zu lange auf den Beinen. Ich mache dir einen Vorschlag. Da Nick auch gleich wieder wach werden wird und etwas essen will, bringe ich Bridget nach Hause und du kommst später mit Hoss und den Kindern nach. So kannst du dich noch in Ruhe mit Simon unterhalten."

Mit schief gelegtem Kopf schaute er sie an. „Koko…"

„Nein, kein Koko…ich mache das gerne und ich kann ihr dann auch noch einen Tee kochen und du wirst sehen, morgen wird es ihr auch schon wieder besser gehen."

Dankbar schaute er sie an und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange und sprach dann mit Simon weiter über die Pferde.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Die meisten Leute tanzten, als Adam sich neben ihn stellte. Er hatte so lange gewartet, bis er sicher war, dass er sich mit ihm ungestört unterhalten konnte. „Hallo, Adam. Wir beide haben uns ja heute noch gar nicht unterhalten."

Adam sah ihn nicht an, als er sprach. „Ich habe auch mit Absicht nicht deine Nähe vorher gesucht."

Verwunderte drehte Curt den Kopf nach links und schaute Adam von der Seite an. „Täuscht es oder kann es sein, dass du etwas sauer mit mir bist?"

„Es täuscht nicht."

Curt stellte sich nun seitlich zu Adam hin. „Du willst dich doch nicht ernsthaft darüber beschweren, dass ich Bernardo nicht eine bessere Note im letzten Test geben konnte? Dazu macht er noch zu viele Fehler in der Grammatik."

„Nein, darüber wollte ich nicht mit dir reden."

„Und was ist es dann?"

Ganz langsam drehte sich Adam um und Curt musste schlucken, als er die eiskalten Augen von ihm sah. „Ich glaube, ich muss dich noch einmal daran erinnern, dass Bridget verheiratet ist und zwar mit mir."

Mit einem leicht überheblichen Lächeln legte Curt langsam die Arme übereinander. „Das habe ich nicht vergessen."

Der Blick von Adam hatte sich nicht verändert, aber nach der Reaktion von Curt spannte Adam auch seine gesamte Muskulatur an. Er hatte nicht den Eindruck, dass es Curt unangenehm war, dass sein Verhalten ihm aufgefallen war. Ganz im Gegenteil, er schien es sogar zu genießen. „Dann würde ich dir raten, dein Verhalten ihr gegenüber schleunigst zu ändern, sonst kannst du dir für den Winter schon eine andere Stelle in einer anderen Stadt suchen….wenn du dann schon wieder sprechen kannst."

Starr blickte Curt ihn an, aber Adam senkte den Blick nicht. „Sie hat dir nie erzählt, dass du nur ein Ersatz für mich bist?"

„Lächerlich."

„Oh nein, Adam. Am Tag meiner Hochzeit hat sie sich die Augen ausgeweint. Warum denkst du, wollte sie unbedingt, dass ich hier die Stelle annehme?"

Adam ging einen Schritt dichter an Curt heran. „Was immer du dir davon versprichst, solltest du sofort wieder vergessen."

„Warum, Adam? Ich habe mit ihr mehr gemeinsam als du. Was kann sie schon mit einem Cowboy anfangen? Auch wenn du in Boston studiert hast, kannst du mir nicht das Wasser reichen und das weiß sie auch." Er fing wieder an, Adam überheblich anzugrinsen. „Du bist doch nur unterwegs mit deinen Rindern und Bridget ist keine Frau, die gerne alleine ist….du solltest dir auch nicht so sicher sein, das DU demnächst Vater wirst."

Das Grinsen und die Worte haben dafür gesorgt, dass Adam sofort vergaß, was er in all den Jahren von Amarok gelernt hatte. Der falsche Wolf sprang so schnell hervor, dass sogar Curt von der Reaktion ziemlich überrascht war. Natürlich hatte er damit gerechnet, dass sich Adam sein Verhalten und seine Art nicht gefallen lassen würde, aber das er gleich so auf ihn losstürmt, das hatte er nicht geahnt. Adam hatte so einen Schwung, dass er, als er Curt am Kragen packte, mit ihm in Richtung der Tische stolperte. Dort drückte er den Lehrer rücklings auf den Tisch. „Sehe ich dich noch einmal in ihrer Nähe, werden nur noch die Engel dein dämliches Grinsen zu sehen bekommen."

Die Augen von Curt wanderten von links nach rechts und er sah, wie immer mehr Gäste zu ihnen blickten so sprach er so leise, dass nur Adam in hören konnte. „Fühlt sich ihre Haut immer noch so zart an?"

Mit einem Ruck zog Adam Curt auf die Beine und versetzte ihm einen heftigen Schlag gegen das Kinn. Sofort kippte Curt nach hinten weg. Als Adam ihn wieder hochzerren wollte, wurde er von Hoss zurückgehalten. „Lass mich los, Hoss."

„Adam, beherrsche dich."

Sein Vater sah ihn wütend, aber auch ziemlich verwundert an, als er Curt aufhalf. Dieser rieb sich das Kinn und schaute dabei zu Adam. „Entschuldigen sie bitte, Mr. Cartwright, aber auch ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ihr Sohn nicht mit Kritik umgehen kann."

Prompt versuchte Adam, sich aus dem Griff von Hoss zu winden, der aber sofort den Druck verstärkte. Der Kopf von Ben schwenkte zwischen seinem Sohn und dem Lehrer hin und her. „Adam, kannst du mir dein unmögliches Verhalten erklären?"

Adam gab ihm keine Antwort, sondern schaute weiter Curt an. „Mr. Cartwright, ich denke es ist Adam etwas unangenehm, darüber zu reden. Wir hatten nur eine kleine Meinungsverschiedenheit über die Note von dem letzten Test von Bernardo."

Die Wangenknochen von Adam zuckten mehrmals, aber noch immer sagte er keinen Ton. Immer mehr von den Gästen versammelten sich, um zu sehen, was passiert ist. Ben schlug gegen den Arm von Curt und versuchte zu lächeln. „Ich denke auch, dass das alles nur ein Missverständnis ist, das wir in den nächsten Tagen klären können. Lasst uns wieder den Abend genießen. Mr. Winfield, ich glaube mich zu erinnern, dass wir beide nochmals über ein größeres Schulgebäude reden wollten. Sie können ja schon mal zwei Gläser von dem Punsch besorgen und ich komme dann gleich zu Ihnen."

Curt wischte sich den Staub von seinen Sachen und nickte. Dann lief er an Adam vorbei, legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter und lächelte ihn mitleidig an. „Adam, wir werden eine Lösung für das kleine Problem finden. Da bin ich mir sicher."

Wieder versuchte Adam, sich aus dem Griff seines Bruders ohne Erfolg zu winden. Kaum war Curt aus der Hörweite, stand Ben vor seinem Sohn. „Was soll das, Adam? Ich bekomme immer mehr den Eindruck, dass du vergisst, wie man sich verhält. Steigt dir das ganze doch zu sehr zu Kopf?"

Ben wartete auf keine Antwort sondern lief zu dem Lehrer.

„Du kannst mich wieder loslassen, Hoss."

„Du rennst aber nicht gleich zu Mr. Winfield?"

Es war nur ein Brummen, das Hoss hörte, aber er ging davon aus, dass es sich um ein ja gehandelt hatte und so löste er den Griff. Mit einem ziemlich finsteren Blick schaute Adam in die Richtung von Curt. „Erzählst du, was zwischen euch beiden los ist? Es geht hier doch nicht nur um eine Schulnote?"

„Nein, Hoss darum ging es nicht, aber ich gehe nicht davon aus, dass wir lange etwas von dem neuen Lehrer haben werden."

Fragend schaute ihn sein Bruder an. „Lass uns die Kinder zusammen sammeln und nach Hause gehen."


	82. Chapter 82

„Kann ich reinkommen?"

„Natürlich."

Ohne den Kopf zu heben, winkte Adam Frederic mit der Hand herein. Sein Freund setzte sich auf den Sessel ihm gegenüber und lächelte leicht. „Wird es dir etwa doch langsam alles zu viel?"

Adam lehnte sich zurück und warf den Stift auf den Tisch. Mit dem Handballen rieb er sich das rechte Auge. „ Ich würde lügen, wenn ich sage, dass es im Moment nicht eine ganze Menge ist, was ich zu erledigen habe. Gerade jetzt vor dem Herbst und Joe ist noch lange nicht so weit, dass ich ihn alleine raus schicken kann."

„Und dein Vater? Steht er noch immer hinter dir, wenn du im Büro bei ihm an den Büchern arbeitest?"

Leise lachte Adam. „Er versucht, es jetzt etwas unauffälliger, aber so ganz kann er nicht aus seiner Haut und ehrlich? Ich brauche ihn auch noch. Ich kann nicht das Büro machen und dann noch draußen aufpassen, dass alles richtig gemacht wird und da du deinen Sohn ja unbedingt weiter in die Schule schickst, muss ich ja noch etwas auf ihn warten."

Nun lachte Frederic los. „ Wenn es nach Riccardo gehen würde, würde er sofort die Schule verlassen. Adam, du siehst echt geschafft aus."

Adam schloss die Augen. „Das ist doch nicht nur wegen der Arbeit, die du im Moment hast?"

„Ich schlafe zurzeit etwas wenig."

„Noch weniger würde ja heißen, gar nicht."

Adam verschränkte seine Arme hinter seinem Kopf. „Chesmu kränkelt etwas und schläft dadurch nicht so gut und Emilie wird sowieso mehrmals in der Nacht war."

Die Miene von Frederic wurde ernst. „Ich dachte, Bridget geht es wieder besser?"

Mit einem tiefen Seufzer nahm Adam die Arme herunter. „Wenn du sie fragst, wird sie sagen, dass alles in Ordnung ist, aber sie hat ziemlich mit der Luft zu kämpfen und ist dadurch schnell müde. Am Tage sind ja zum Glück immer Giovanna oder ihre Mutter und Emillia da und in der Nacht versuche ich, ihr das meiste abzunehmen, aber ich denke, bis Januar wird es nicht besser werden."

„Wenn ich mir meine Schwester so ansehe, bezweifle ich, dass ihr bis Januar warten müsst."

Nun musste Adam auch wieder grinsen. „Sie ist der festen Überzeugung, dass es erst im Januar soweit ist, aber ich bin mir da auch nicht so sicher."

Dann wurde er aber auch wieder ernst. „Ich hoffe, dass es ihr dieses Mal etwas leichter fallen wird und nicht wieder so lange dauert."

„Na, in guten drei Monaten wird sie es überstanden haben oder früher."

Mit der Hand wischte sich Adam durch das Gesicht. „Koko sagt, ich mache mir einfach wieder zu viele Sorgen und wahrscheinlich hat sie damit auch recht. Mir fällt es nur schwer, wenn ich ihr nicht helfen kann."

„Dann lenke ich dich mal etwas ab, indem wir uns mal über unser beider Baby unterhalten. Wie sieht es aus? Hast du dir mit Mr. Tanner schon die genaue Strecke ausgesucht? Weil, langsam sollten wir mal wissen, durch wie viele Berge wir durch müssen."

Mit beiden Händen drückte sich Adam vom Tisch weg und stand auf und lief zu den Modellen. „Bevor wir über die Berge reden, habe ich hier das Modell für das Gebäude in Carson City. Du kannst es mitnehmen, wenn du nächste Woche mit den Verantwortlichen redest."

Auch Frederic war aufgestanden und stellte sich zu seinem Freund. „Das ist gut geworden. Ich denke, sie werden begeistert sein. Jetzt muss nur noch Nevada eigenständig werden."

Aus der Ecke nahm Adam eine Rolle und gab sie Frederic. „Hier hast du noch die Zeichnungen. Überrede sie einfach, auf jeden Fall das Haus zu bauen. Erzähle ihnen etwas von den vielen Siedlern, die durch die neuen Goldfunde kommen und somit die Stadt auf jeden Fall sich vergrößern wird."

Mit einem Schmunzeln legte Frederic die Rolle neben das Modell. „Willst du nicht lieber den Termin nächste Woche wahrnehmen? Du findest sicher die richtigen Worte, um ihnen alles verkaufen zu können."

„ Ich baue die Modelle und zeichne und du kümmerst dich um die Baustellen."

Vergeblich versuchte Frederic, ihn beleidigt anzusehen, aber konnte sein Grinsen nicht ganz unterdrücken. „ Ich muss ja alleine arbeiten. Ich habe ja keinen so fleißigen Gehilfen wie du."

Lachend schlug Adam seinem Freund auf den Rücken und kehrte zu seinem Tisch zurück. „Hat sich Riccardo beschwert, das sein Freund mir so oft hilft?"

„Er nicht. Ich beschwere mich."

Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen schaute Adam ihn an. „ Soll ich dir Aiyana vorbeischicken, damit sie dir helfen kann?"

„Sehr komisch, Adam. Nein, im Ernst. Was ist mit dem Studenten, der bei uns arbeiten wollte? Kommt er noch im diesem Jahr oder erst nach dem nächsten Sommer? Weil, vorher brauchen wir nicht das Büro in der Stadt zu mieten."

„Er soll im Frühjahr hier in Virginia City ankommen. Dann hätte er noch einige Monate, um sich an das Leben hier zu gewöhnen, bis wir im nächsten Sommer dann mit den ersten Arbeiten bei den Bergen anfangen."

„Du meinst, im nächsten Sommer hast du alle Probleme gelöst, die du jetzt noch siehst?"

Mit einem Berg von Papieren in der Hand blickte Adam ihn müde an. „ Ich muss. Sonst können wir den Zeitplan nicht einhalten, aber ich stehe in Kontakt mit einigen Ingenieuren in England und ich denke, mit ihnen zusammen werden wir die letzten Fragen noch klären können."

Erstaunt nahm Frederic einige der Papiere in die Hand, die ihm Adam hingehalten hatte. „Warum spricht du nicht mit den Ingenieuren hier."

Adam legte den Kopf schief. „ Muss ich dir diese Frage wirklich beantworten?"

Frederic hob eine Hand. „ Entschuldige, wie konnte ich das vergessen. Sie arbeiten für die Eisenbahngesellschaft und somit wirst du dich nicht mit ihnen in Verbindung setzen."

Das Nicken seines Freundes reichte. So legte Frederic die Papiere wieder auf den Tisch und wollte gerade aufstehen, als Chesmu in das Büro gelaufen kam. Mit seinem kleinen Kuschelkissen streckte er Adam die Hände entgegen. Adam nahm ihn auf den Schoß und streichelte ihm über den Kopf. Sein Sohn lehnte sich an ihn an und hielt sein Kissen fest an sich gedrückt.

„Was hat er denn, Adam? Er sieht ziemlich blass aus?"

„Er hat seit einigen Tagen immer wieder Fieber und klagt über Halsschmerzen und so wie er sich gerade anfühlt, ist das Fieber wieder gestiegen."

Adam stand mit Chesmu im Arm auf. „Frederic, kannst du bitte Giovanna sagen, dass sie einen Tee für Chesmu machen soll. Sie weiß schon, welcher es ist. Ich bringe inzwischen den kleinen Mann in sein Bett."

Als Adam mit Chesmu an ihm vorbei lief streichelte Frederic seinem Neffen über den Rücken.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mit einem leichten Schmunzeln schloss Tom die Tür extra laut. Sofort schreckte Adam hoch und blickte sich erstaunt um. „Buddy, ich glaube, jetzt wirst du wirklich alt. Noch nie habe ich erlebt, dass du mitten am Tag einschläfst und dann noch in meinem Büro."

Mit dem Stuhl drehte sich Adam zu seinem Freund. „Ich habe nicht geschlafen, sondern auf dich gewartet und habe nachgedacht."

„Nachgedacht? Natürlich."

Tom goss ihnen beiden einen Kaffee ein und reichte Adam eine Tasse. „Was führt dich zu mir, Buddy? Langweile kann es sicher nicht sein. Dafür habt ihr jetzt im Herbst ja eigentlich genug zu tun."

Adam trank einen Schluck und überlegte, wie er seinem Freund seinen Wunsch erklären sollte. So richtig konnte er das ganze ja auch noch nicht verstehen. Curt ist ihm nach dem Vorfall beim Sommerfest bist jetzt aus dem Weg gegangen. Natürlich hatte ihn Bridget am nächsten Tag gefragt, was zwischen ihm und ihrem Freund passiert ist, nachdem sie von den Kindern gehört hatte, dass sich die zwei geprügelt hatten. Da Adam nicht alles erzählt hatte, war sie ziemlich sauer mit ihm, dass er in seiner Eifersucht so überreagiert hat, und er die Blicke von Curt sicher nur falsch interpretiert hat. Ihr sei es nicht aufgefallen, dass Curt sich nicht korrekt ihr gegenüber verhalten hätte. Adam wollte nicht weiter auf die Einzelheiten von der Unterhaltung mit Curt eingehen und so nahm er es hin, dass Bridget mit ihm sauer war. Aber er hatte sich vorgenommen, ein besonderes Auge auf den Lehrer zu haben, weil er dem Frieden nicht traute.

So kratze er sich etwas verlegen hinter dem Ohr. „Ich wollte dich fragen, was du von Curt Winfield hältst?"

Während er den Kaffee trank, gingen die Augenbrauen von Tom nach oben. „Bekomme ich heute endlich zu hören, was auf eurem Sommerfest vorgefallen ist?"

Wie so oft bei seinem Freund, wenn er mit einem Problem beschäftigt war, dauert es etwas, bis Tom eine Antwort bekam. „Wir hatten eine kleine Meinungsverschiedenheit wegen Bridget."

„Das muss ja schon etwas mehr gewesen sein, dass du so die Beherrschung verloren hast. Wie mir Sybil erzählt hat, warst du mehr, als nur etwas aufgebracht gewesen."

Erneut gingen die Augenbrauen von Tom nach oben, als ihn Adam ziemlich kühl ansah. Dann stand sein Freund auf und lief zum Fenster. „ Er hat mir sehr deutlich gesagt, das Bridget ihm gehört und so wie ich ihn kennenlernen durfte, wird er alles versuchen, sein Ziel zu erreichen."

Bei jedem anderen hätte Tom gesagt, er bilde sich das sicher nur ein, aber bei Adam war er sich ziemlich sicher, dass dieser nicht einfach so etwas behaupten würde. „Da ich nicht nur dein Freund bin, sondern auch der Sheriff, wäre es für mich sehr hilfreich, wenn du mir genau erzählen würdest, was er zu dir gesagt hat."

Langsam drehte sich Adam zu seinem Freund. „Tom, ich möchte aber, dass das, was ich dir gleich sagen werde, unter uns bleibt. Ich möchte nicht, dass sich Bridget unnötig aufregt. Auch wenn sie es abstreitet, geht es ihr nicht so gut. Dazu kommt noch, dass Chesmu seit einer Woche krank ist und es ihm immer noch nicht besser geht. Ich weiß nicht, wie sie es verkraften wird, wenn sie das von Curt hört."

„Alles was du mir sagst, wird hier in diesem Raum bleiben und ich werde sicher nichts davon Bridget erzählen."

Bevor Adam anfing, legte er seine Hand auf seinen Mund und schaute seinen Freund nur an. Dann erzählte er ihm, was sich auf dem Sommerfest zugetragen hatte. Die Reaktion von Tom war ein leiser Pfiff und dann schaute auch erst einmal aus den Fenster, um die Worte richtig sacken zu lassen. Weiter den Blick zur Straße gerichtet, fand Tom seine Stimme wieder. „Das hätte ich dem guten Mr. Winfield nicht zugetraut."

Zuerst waren es nur die Augen, die zu Adam wanderten, dann drehte sich Tom zu ihm um. „Buddy, so wie du mir es erzählt hast, solltest du diesen Kerl nicht unterschätzen. So wie es aussieht, versucht er, ein ganz fieses Spiel mit dir zu spielen. Lass dich nicht darauf ein. Ich gehe davon aus, dass er vor hat, dich vor Bridget schlecht dastehen zu lassen und nicht nur vor ihr."

„Wirst du mir helfen?"

Adam hatte sich an den Schreibtisch gelehnt und mit verschränkten Armen schaute er seinen Freund ernst an.

„Was erwartest du von mir? Sicherlich nicht, dass ich ihn ohne Grund einsperre."

„Nein, aber ich habe gehofft, dass du vielleicht mal in New York nachfragst, ob dort etwas gegen ihn vor liegt oder wie seine Frau gestorben ist."

Laut atmete Tom aus. „Du glaubst doch nicht, dass er da nachgeholfen hat?"

Vorsichtig schüttelte Adam den Kopf. „Eigentlich kann ich es mir nicht vorstellen. Weil, er konnte ja nicht wissen, dass wir einen neuen Lehrer suchen und Bridget hat ihn erst angeschrieben, nachdem sie von einem anderen Studienkollegen gehört hat, das Curt seine Frau verloren hat und nicht nach England gefahren ist."

Beide Freunde schwiegen sich eine Zeitlang an, dann lief Tom zu seinem Schreibtisch und setzte sich in seinen Stuhl. „Ich werde sehen, was ich machen kann, aber ich kann dir nichts versprechen, Buddy."

„Danke, Tom. Mehr wollte ich auch nicht."

Adam wollte das Büro verlassen, als Tom ihn nachrief. „Adam, lass dich nicht von ihm provozieren. Versuche es, zu vermeiden, dass du mit ihm alleine bist."

Beide Hände zur Faust geballt nickte Adam. „Ich versuche es, Tom."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

„Du siehst aus, als ob du eine schwerwiegende Entscheidung treffen musst, mein Sohn."

Adam sah hoch zu seinem Vater, der vor dem Schreibtisch stand. Heute war wieder so ein Tag, an dem Adam überlegte, ob es nicht besser ist, alle Papiere, die die Ponderosa betrafen, zu sich nach Hause zu nehmen, damit er in Ruhe dort das Geschäftliche bearbeiten konnte. Den ganzen Tag streunte sein Vater schon im Wohnzimmer herum und versuchte so, immer wieder einen Blick darauf zu werfen, woran Adam gerade arbeitete. „Ja, ich habe eine Entscheidung zu treffen, ob ich dich noch bis zur Tür bringe, um dich hinaus zu befördern oder ob ich dich gleich hier aus dem Fenster werfe."

Erst wurden die Augen von Ben groß, dann stemmte er langsam die Hände in die Seite und er sprach betont langsam mit seinem Sohn. „ Ich denke nicht, dass es angemessen ist, mit mir in diesem Ton zu sprechen, nur weil ich eine einfache Frage gestellt habe."

Mit zusammengefalteten Händen, die Adam sich vor den Mund gelegt hat, schaute er seinen Vater genauso ernst an. Dann nahm er die Hände langsam wieder herunter und versuchte, ein freundliches Gesicht aufzusetzen. „ Pa, ich kann aber nicht in Ruhe arbeiten, wenn du den ganzen Tag um mich herum schleichst. Hast du Angst, ich verkaufe plötzlich die Ponderosa?"

Nachdem Ben die Augen geschlossen hatte, schaute er jetzt auch wieder etwas freundlicher zu seinem Sohn. „ Entschuldige, Adam. Ich muss mich anscheinend erst daran gewöhnen, mehr Zeit zu haben. Aber Emillia ist unten bei Bridget und Clement ist für einige Tage in Reno." Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „ Und da die Kinder alle noch in der Schule sind…."

Adam konnte nur mit dem Kopf schütteln. „Weißt nun nicht, was du machen sollst."

„Schlimm?"

„Nein. Nicht schlimm, aber anstrengend, wenn ich mich hier konzentrieren muss."

Adam stand auf und lief um den Schreibtisch herum zu seinem Vater. „Pa, warum hilfst du nicht draußen? Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass ich damit kein Problem habe, wenn du weiter auf der Ranch arbeitest. Ganz im Gegenteil. Ich bin froh, wenn du ein Auge darauf hast, ob alles in unserem Sinne gemacht wird."

Ben legte die Hand auf die Schulter von Adam und schaute dann auf einige Briefe, die auf dem Tisch lagen. „In deinem Sinne, Adam. Denk immer daran, sie gehört jetzt dir. Nein, Adam. Wie ich dir gesagt habe, ich werde dir erst nach dem nächsten Frühjahr wieder helfen. Die Männer sollen sich daran gewöhnen, dass du jetzt hier der Chef bist und alle Entscheidungen triffst und besonders Little Joe muss lernen, dass er nicht immer zu mir kommen soll, um zu fragen, ob das so richtig ist was für Aufgaben du ihm überträgst."

Verwundert sah Adam ihn an. „Macht er das immer noch?"

„Hin und wieder."

Fragend nahm Ben einen der Briefe in die Hand und schaute sich diesen genauer an. Danach versuchte er, Adam so neutral wie möglich anzusehen. „Kannst du mir den Grund nennen, warum du das Angebot nicht angenommen hast? So wie ich es verstanden habe, wären sie sogar bereit, noch mehr zu bezahlen."

Bevor er seinem Vater eine Antwort gab, legte Adam seine Hand auf die Schlange und versuchte so, ruhig zu bleiben. „Ich habe nicht die Absicht, mit der Armee Geschäfte zu machen. Da könnten sie das Doppelte für die Pferde bieten. Ich würde immer noch nein sagen."

„Adam….ich habe dir doch schon einmal gesagt, so kannst du die Ranch nicht führen, wenn du die Vergangenheit nicht ruhen lässt."

Den Kopf kurz gesenkt und die Hand an die Stirn gelegt, versuchte Adam weiter ruhig zu bleiben. „Vergangenheit, Pa? Die Probleme zwischen den Indianern und uns sind immer noch sehr präsent. Es hat sich nichts geändert und ich werde sicherlich nicht der Armee Pferde verkaufen, die diese dann nutzen, um in das nächste Dorf einzureiten."

Wütend ließ Ben den Brief auf den Tisch fallen." Was soll diese Doppelmoral, Adam. Du verkaufst doch auch Holz an die Siedler. Die wohnen auf dem Land, das vorher den Indianern gehört hat. Ist das etwas anderes?"

„ Ja, Pa, das ist etwas anderes. Ich war nicht an der Vertreibung beteiligt. Ich konnte es auch nicht verhindern. Es ist bereits geschehen, und ich kann es nicht mehr ändern. Glaube mir, es ist für mich sehr schwer, den richtigen Weg zu finden, um in dieser Welt Geschäfte zu machen, ohne meine andere Welt zu verraten, und ich werde sicher nicht immer die richtige Entscheidung treffen können, aber ich versuche es."

Mit den Augen folgte Adam seinem Vater, wie dieser zur Treppe lief und sich dort sammelte. „Es würde dir aber viel Geld bringen, wenn du die Pferde an die Armee verkaufst oder willst du nun die Ponderosa so führen, wie Hoss die Farm? Dann solltest du so langsam anfangen, zu sparen, um deine nicht gerade kleine Familie über den Winter zu bekommen."

Es kostete Adam viel Kraft, weiterhin ruhig zu bleiben. Es wunderte ihn sowieso schon, dass er es schaffte, trotz Curt, die Sorge um Chesmu und Bridget, dem wenigen Schlaf und der vielen Arbeit, den falschen Wolf so zurück zuhalten, aber wenn er nicht bald einmal die Zeit finden würde, auf den Berg zu kommen, war er sicher, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern würde, bis er hervorschoss. Und dann würde es bestimmt den Falschen treffen. „Darüber mache ich mir keine Gedanken. Ich habe genug Abnehmer für unsere Pferde. Es hat sich nämlich herumgesprochen, das wir nicht nur ausgezeichnetes Holz haben, sondern auch hervorragende Pferde. Außerdem habe ich noch mit Tom zwei Silberminen gekauft und ich gehe davon aus, dass die uns auch genug einbringen werden."

Erstaunt schaute Ben ihn an. „Tom und du? Warum hast du sie nicht im Namen der Ponderosa gekauft?"

Tief atmete Adam aus. „Da die Ponderosa jetzt mir gehört, versuche ich einige Dinge einfach getrennt zu halten. Die Ranch steht für das Vieh, Pferde und das Holz. Tom und ich arbeiten mit unserem Geld, das wir durch unser Land bekommen haben. Sollte das Geschäft mit der Silbermine nun doch nur ein Verlustgeschäft sein, geht nicht zu Lasten der Ranch."

Adam zeigte mit der Hand zum Schreibtisch. „Willst du die anderen Sachen auch noch überprüfen? Hast du Angst, dass ich dir nicht jeden Monat deinen Anteil auszahlen kann?"

Ben kam nicht dazu, zu antworten, weil es in diesem Moment an der Tür klopfte. Mit einem letzten wütenden Blick sah Ben seinen Sohn an und öffnete die Haustür.

„Mr. Doohan. Kommen Sie herein. Was führt Sie zu uns raus?"

Ben trat einen Schritt zur Seite und ließ den Vater von Dianne eintreten. Dieser nahm seinen Hut ab und blieb vor dem Sofa stehen und begrüßte Adam mit einem Kopfnicken. „Mr. Cartwright, ich muss zugeben, hätte mich meine Frau nicht abgehalten, wäre ich bereits letzte Woche zu Ihnen heraus gekommen, aber da wäre ich dann nicht so ruhig gewesen, wie ich es jetzt bin."

Verwundert schaute Ben zu Adam und dann wieder zu Mr. Doohan. „ Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, wie wir Sie verärgert haben könnten."

Man konnte es nicht nur sehen, sondern auch spüren, wie sehr sich Mr. Doohan zusammenreißen musste, um ruhig zu bleiben. „ Es geht um ihren Sohn."

Sofort schaute Ben zu Adam, der die Augen zur Decke richtete, als er den Blick von seinem Vater sah. Adam fragte sich, ob sein Vater es eines Tages schaffen würde, nicht immer gleich an ihn zu denken, wenn jemand sich beschweren kam. „Mr. Cartwright, ich bin ein Mann mit viel Geduld und ich versuche, mich nur einzumischen, wenn es wirklich sein muss, aber bei ihrem Sohn kann ich nicht anders. Hier muss ich eine Grenze setzen, bevor es zu spät ist."

Adam legte die Arme übereinander und versuchte, nicht zu seinem Vater zu sehen, der ihn immer noch anschaute. „Mr. Doohan, ich gehe davon aus, dass Adam einen Grund für sein Handeln hatte, den….."

„Mr. Cartwright, ich rede nicht von Adam, sondern von Little Joe."

Langsam nahm Adam die Arme herunter. Er ahnte bereits, worüber sich Mr. Doohan so aufregte. Bereits beim Sommerfest hatte Adam einmal wieder mit seinem Bruder geredet, nachdem er ihn mit Dianne zusammen gesehen hatte. Vielleicht sollte er mal lieber mit Doohans Tochter reden, dass sie endlich einen großen Bogen um Joe machen sollte, bis sie alt genug ist, um zu verstehen, dass Joe nicht die Absicht hatte, länger bei einem Mädchen zu bleiben.

„ Little Joe? Was hat er denn angestellt?"

„Bis jetzt hat er noch nichts angerichtet und deswegen bin ich hier. Ich möchte nicht, dass sich Joe weiter mit Dianne trifft."

Zuerst wusste Ben nicht, was er sagen sollte, weil er bis eben nicht mal gewusst hatte, dass sich die zwei überhaupt mal getroffen haben. „Mr. Doohan, ich denke Joe und Dianne sind alt genug und…"

„ Mr. Cartwright, meine Tochter ist fünfzehn und hat, warum auch immer, schon seit Jahren ein Auge auf ihren Sohn geworfen. Leider hat dieser das schon mehrmals ausgenutzt. Beim letzten Mal war meine Tochter über eine Woche nicht mehr ansprechbar, nachdem Little Joe sie so verletzt hat und ich möchte nicht, dass das noch einmal passiert."

Etwas hilfesuchend schaute Ben zu Adam, der aber nur nach unten sah und den Kopf schüttelte. „Ich weiß, dass Little Joe nicht immer die passenden Worte findet, aber ich denke nicht, dass er mit Absicht einem Mädchen weh tun würde und die beiden sind doch auch noch sehr jung. Da kann man schon einmal etwas missverstehen."

Nun wurde Mr. Doohan doch etwas lauter. „ Ich glaube, da kann man nichts missverstehen. Ihr Sohn liebt es, sich jede Woche mit einem anderen Mädchen zu treffen und denen etwas von der großen Liebe zu erzählen. Aber das hat er nur einmal mit meiner Tochter gemacht. Beim zweiten Mal werde ich nicht einfach zusehen. Sollten Sie ihn nicht in seine Schranken weisen, werde ich das machen, aber auf meine Art. Auch wenn er erst siebzehn ist."

Diannes Vater setzte sich seinen Hut auf und verließ das Haus, ohne sich groß zu verabschieden. Ungläubig stemmte Ben seine Hände in die Seite und sah von der Tür zu Adam. „Adam, weißt du, was Mr. Doohan meint? Was hat dein Bruder nur jetzt schon wieder gemacht?"

Verlegen rieb sich Adam den Nacken. „Ich denke, Little Joe nimmt es nicht ganz so ernst, wenn er mit einem Mädchen ausgeht."

„Was soll das heißen? Kannst du bitte mal Klartext reden?"

Adam steckte sich die Hände in die Hosentaschen und versuchte, seinen Vater unschuldig anzusehen. „ Das, was Mr. Doohan gesagt hat. Little Joe geht halt gerne nicht nur mit einem Mädchen aus und na, ja er ist jetzt in einem Alter, da finden das nicht alle Väter mehr so lustig und du kennst doch Little Joe. Wenn er ein Mädchen küsst, macht er sich keine Gedanken darüber, was das für Folgen hat."

Mit Schwung knallte Ben die Tür zu. „Ich denke, du hast mit ihm über das Thema geredet?"

Adam nahm die Hände aus den Taschen und konnte seine Wut nun langsam auch nicht mehr zurückhalten. „Willst du mir jetzt die Schuld an Joes Verhalten geben? Es hätte ja wohl eigentlich deine Aufgabe sein müssen, mit ihm darüber zu reden und nicht meine."

„Ja, im Nachhinein wäre das wohl besser gewesen, aber da konnte ich ja noch nicht ahnen, dass du auch eine nicht immer so vorbildhafte Einstellung zu der Damenwelt hast."

Mit dem Blick zu seiner Kette gerichtet, atmete Adam tief aus. Dann hob er den Kopf, schaute kurz zum Schreibtisch und lief dann zu Anrichte, nahm seinen Gurt und seinen Hut. „Pa, ich denke, wir sprechen heute Nachmittag weiter. Ich gehe jetzt nach Hause und sehe, ob ich Bridget beim Essenmachen helfen kann."

„ Du kannst auch direkt sagen, dass du wegrennen willst. Denn da ja Emillia bei euch ist und sicherlich auch Cholette, wird Bridget keine Hilfe benötigen."

Ziemlich schnell schloss Adam die Tür hinter sich. Er wollte dem Wolf keine Gelegenheit geben, in Aktion zutreten.

XXXXX

Den Hut und den Gurt schmiss er auf den Sessel und ließ sich mit einem leisen Stöhnen auf das Sofa fallen. Kurz schaute er sich um. Da keiner da war, legte Adam seine Füße auf den Tisch und schloss die Augen.

Er hatte Sport an den Zügeln nach Hause geführt, um sich so auf dem Weg etwas zu beruhigen. Es wäre falsch gewesen, noch länger bei seinem Vater zu bleiben. Es wäre dann ein richtiger Streit entbrannt, der so aber nicht nötig wäre. So würde Adam jetzt die Stunde bis zum Mittagessen einfach hier auf dem Sofa nutzen, um sich etwas auszuruhen. Auch in dieser Nacht hatte Chesmu sehr schlecht geschlafen und war oft wach gewesen. Adam hatte sich dann zu ihm ins Bett gelegt, was Chesmu anscheinend beruhigt hatte.

Kaum merkte Adam, wie er sich langsam entspannte, da spürte er, wie jemand auf das Sofa kletterte. Er öffnete die Augen. Chesmu hockte mit seinem Kuschelkissen neben ihm und schaute ihn mit kleinen Augen an.

„War es dir im Bett zu einsam?" Nur leicht nickte Chesmu mit dem Kopf. „Na, dann komm her."

Adam nahm seinen Sohn auf den Schoß. Der legte den Kopf an Adams Brust und drückte sein Kissen fest an sich. „Dann schlafen wir beide hier unten eine Runde bis das Essen fertig ist."

Als Adam die Arme um Chesmu legte, war dieser bereits schon wieder eingeschlafen und auch Adam schloss erneut die Augen. Jedoch nach kurzer Zeit merkte er, wie eine Decke über ihn und Chesmu gelegt wurde. Dieses Mal öffnete er aber nur ein Auge und fing gleich an, zu lächeln.

„Ich wollte dich nicht wecken."

Bridget setzte sich neben ihn und lehnte sich an seine Schulter. „Hast du nicht. Ich habe nur etwas nachdenken müssen." Besorgt strich er Chesmu über den Kopf. „Er hat wieder Fieber."

„Paul hat gesagt, er hat eine ziemlich starke Halsentzündung. Ich gebe ihm, wenn er wieder aufwacht, einen Saft, den der Schamane für ihn mitgegeben hat."

„Paul war hier?" Schief sah er sie von der Seite an. „Wegen Chesmu oder deinetwegen?"

Leicht verdrehte sie die Augen. „Adam, mir geht es gut. Mach dir bitte nicht so viele Gedanken."

Leise musste er lachen. „Ich werde dich wieder daran erinnern, wenn du nicht mehr weißt, wie du stehen oder liegen sollst."

Sie lehnte sich wieder an ihn. „Er war wegen Chesmu hier. Adam, so wie du, vertraue ich auch dem Schamanen, aber Paul hat mir im Frühjahr schon gesagt, dass wir aufpassen müssen, wenn Aiyana oder Chesmu krank werden sollten. Wir sollten ihm dann sofort Bescheid geben."

„Warum?"

Adam streichelte weiter Chesmu durch das Haar.

„Da wir nun ja doch mehr als ein Kind mit indianischer Abstammung in der Familie haben, hat sich Paul im letzten Winter mit einem Kollegen unterhalten, der sich viel mit den Indianern beschäftigt hat. Danach hat er dann mit mir geredet. Adam, gerade Chesmu und Aiyana hatten vorher nie Kontakt mit den Leuten aus der Stadt. So kennen sie die meisten Krankheiten nicht, die bei uns geläufig sind. So wie Paul mir es erklärt hat, sind viele Indianer gestorben, als die ersten Siedler in dieses Land kamen. Auch heute ist das noch so. Ihr Körper kann sich gegen viele für uns nicht so schlimme Krankheiten nicht wehren."

Adam drehte den Kopf und setzte sich etwas anders hin, so dass sich auch Bridget wieder gerade hinsetzen musste. „Was willst du mir jetzt sagen? Dass Chesmu…."

Er schaute zu seinem Sohn, der an seiner Brust schlief und leise schnarchte. Beruhigend legte Bridget ihm die Hand auf den Arm. „Wir sollen nur aufpassen und sobald es ihm noch schlechter geht, Paul holen lassen. Er meint, es ist wichtig, dass wir ihn vor dem Winter wieder richtig auf die Beine bekommen. Sonst kann eine einfache Erkältung für ihn schlimm enden."

Unbewusst drückte Adam Chesmu dichter an sich heran. Dann gab er ihm einen Kuss auf die Haare.

„Adam, er schafft das. Er ist wie Aiyana, sehr stark und dadurch, dass sie recht früh mit so vielen Kindern Kontakt hatten, stehen seine Chancen recht gut, dass wir ihn über den Winter bekommen."

„Du versuchst, mich doch gerade zu beruhigen, damit ich nicht wieder zu viel grüble."

„Du kannst es mir nicht übelnehmen, dass ich es versuche."

Er hielt jetzt Chesmu mit einem Arm fest, den anderen legte er um Bridget. „Dazu ist es schon zu spät." Er machte eine kleine Pause. „Er kann doch, nachdem was er schon durchgemacht hat, nicht an einer harmlosen Erkältung sterben."

„Das wird er auch nicht. Ich bin zuversichtlich, dass er wieder schnell gesund wird. Es tut ihm gut, dass du nachts bei ihm bist und so wie jetzt, ihn einfach in deinen Armen schlafen lässt. Ich habe das Gefühl, es erinnert ihn an die Zeit mit dir in der kleinen Höhle. Er fühlt sich sicher bei dir und ist dann ruhiger."

Adam lehnte den Kopf nach hinten und versuchte, die vielen negativen Gedanken zur Seite zu schieben, die ihm gerade durch den Kopf schossen. Er versuchte, die Wut die gerade in ihm hochstieg, nicht zuzulassen. Die Wut auf Kajika. Was er mit seiner Entscheidung angerichtet hat. Nicht nur, dass es seinen Stamm nicht mehr gab, sondern auch, was es für Aiyana und Chesmu bedeutet, nicht mehr bei ihrer Familie sein zu können und was sie durch ihn schon in ihren ersten Jahren erleben mussten. Und was die Gefangenschaft bei dem Indianer für ihn bedeutete, darüber wollte Adam eigentlich auch lieber nicht genauer nachdenken. Zwar hatte sich sein Rücken in den letzten Monaten seit dem Viehtrieb wieder beruhigt, aber er wusste genau, wenn er körperlich nur etwas abbauen würde, wären die Schmerzen und die Auswirkungen wieder da. An das Taubheitsgefühl in der Hand hatte er sich mittlerweile gewöhnt, aber wenn nun Chesmu sterben sollte, nur weil er ihn mit in seine Welt genommen hat, dann wüsste er nicht, wie er mit dieser Schuld umgehen sollte.

„Was hat Paul zu dir gesagt?"

Adam hatte den Kopf nicht herunter genommen, sondern schaute weiter an die Decke.

„Du kennst Paul. Ich soll langsam machen und brav den Tee von Koko trinken."

Sanft strich er ihr über die Schulter. „Und was hat er nun wirklich gesagt?"

Er merkte, wie sie zögerte, bevor sie ihm antwortete. „ Er geht so wie du, nicht davon aus, dass wir bis Januar warten müssen."

„Und?"

Noch immer vermied er es, sich wieder richtig hinzusetzen. Er wollte Bridget nicht in die Augen sehen. Er kannte sie zu gut, um nicht zu wissen, dass sie ihm nicht alles erzählen wird, wenn es da etwas gäbe, was ihn beunruhigen würde.

„Es könnte auch diese Mal nicht so leicht werden und ich soll mich mehr ausruhen, damit wir es eventuell doch noch bis in das neue Jahr schaffen."

Das Zucken seiner Wangenknochen konnte er förmlich spüren, da ihm sehr wohl bewusst war, dass sie ihm nicht alles erzählte hat, aber er wollte auch nicht nachfragen. Er wollte sich neben Chesmu nicht auch noch Sorgen um sie machen müssen. Vor seinem geistigen Auge konnte er sehen, wie sich immer mehr Steine auf seine Mauer legten. Dann schaute er wieder nach vorne.

„Wo ist Emilie?"

„Sie ist mit meiner Mutter und Emillia spazieren."

Mit einem tiefen Atemzug setzte er sich gerade hin. „ Soll ich Chesmu nach oben bringen oder hier liegen lassen?"

Als Bridget sich gerade hinsetzte, schaute sie Adam in die Augen. „Du kannst in hier liegen lassen. Er wird, wenn du nicht bei ihm bist, sowieso nicht oben in seinem Bett bleiben. Adam…" Sie nahm seine Hand. „..Bau sie nicht zu hoch. Es wird alles gut gehen. Du wirst es sehen."

Adam versuchte, sie anzulächeln, was ihm aber nicht so richtig gelang. So legte er Chesmu auf das Sofa und deckte ihn zu. Danach stellte er sich vor Bridget, legte die Hände neben sie auf die Rückenlehne vom Sofa und beugte sich zu ihr hinunter. „ Bitte, pass auf dich auf und versprich mir, dass du nicht mehr so viel machst."

„Ich mache doch bereits kaum noch etwas."

Er gab ihr einen Kuss und legte seine Stirn dann an ihre. „Ich weiß nicht, wie oft ich das mit dir durchstehen kann?"

Lachend gab Bridget ihm einen Kuss. „Ich werde dich bei gebender Zeit daran erinnern. So, nun hilf mir beim Aufstehen, damit ich mich um das Mittagessen kümmern kann."

„Nein, du bleibst hier sitzen und ich mache das. Für mich lohnt es sich nicht noch einmal rauszugehen oder im Büro etwas anzufangen. Ich mache dir noch einen Tee und du ruhst dich etwas aus."

Mit der Hand auf seiner Wange schaute sie ihn zärtlich an. „Ich liebe dich, Adam."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass dein Großvater euch heute abholen wollte."

Aiyana und Sarah drehten sich um und sahen, wie Ben gerade von seinem Pferd abstieg und auf sie zugelaufen kam. Aiyana blickte wieder zu Tyler. „Davon hat mein Vater auch nichts gesagt." Sofort schaut sie besorgt wieder zu Ben. „Ich hoffe, dass es Chesmu nicht wieder schlechter geht."

„Pa. Was machst du hier?"

Ben begrüßte die Kinder und legte die Hand auf die Schulter von Sarah. „Darf dich dein Vater nicht einmal von der Schule abholen?" Die Kinder sahen ihn weiter fragend an. „So wie es aussieht, muss ich das jetzt öfter machen." Er schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Nein, ich hatte etwas in der Stadt zu erledigen und dachte mir, dann kann ich mit euch gemeinsam nach Hause reiten. Wo ist Bernardo? Er ist doch nicht schon alleine los."

„Er ist noch bei Mr. Winfield"

Sofort schaute Ben Aiyana erstaunt an. „Hat er etwas angestellt?"

„Nein. Er bekommt von Mr. Winfield immer extra Aufgaben, damit er sich noch verbessern kann."

Mit einen zufriedenen Gesicht schaute Ben zum Schulhaus. So wie es aussieht, hatten sie einen guten Ersatz für Mr. Conner gefunden. „Ihr kommt gut zurecht mit eurem neuen Lehrer. Ich habe schon gehört, dass er sich gerade um euch sehr bemüht, damit ihr gut dem Unterricht folgen könnt."

Da Ben weiter zu dem Schulhaus blickte, konnte er nicht sehen, wie sich Aiyana und Sarah ansahen. „Ja, er bemüht sich um uns, Pa."

„Das freut mich. Na, dann werde ich mal reingehen und fragen, wie lange Bernardo noch braucht. Wartet hier bitte solange."

Die Mädchen sahen Ben nach, wie er zum Schulhaus lief. „Warum hast du lalá Ben nicht gesagt, dass die Augen und der Mund von Mr. Winfield nicht die gleiche Sprache sprechen."

Sarah zuckte mit den Schultern. „Du kennst ihn doch. Er versteht doch nicht, wenn ich so mit ihm rede. Du hast es ja auch nicht Wynono gesagt, obwohl er es verstehen würde."

„Er würde meine Worte verstehen, aber wenn er mich fragt, warum das so ist, könnte ich ihm ja nichts Genaueres sagen. Es ist ja nur ein Gefühl und sicher würde Dad nur denken, dass ich das erzähle, weil er sich mit Mr. Winfield auf dem Sommerfest geschlagen hat. Außerdem würde Ma sicher wieder aufregen, wenn es zu einem neuen Streit zwischen Mr. Winfield und Dad kommen würde. Sie war damals deswegen ziemlich sauer mit ihm."

„Ihr könnt doch sagen, dass er doch etwas zu sehr bemüht um euch ist. Das bekomme doch alles mit."

Riccardo stieß Tyler an. „Ja, leider bekommen das alle mit. Auch wenn er mich nicht so beachtet wie Aiyana und Bernardo, ich kann ihn auch nicht leiden."

„Na, dann bleibt nur noch eins…"Tyler grinste in die Runde. „Aiyana muss ihn verhexen."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Leise betrat Ben das Klassenzimmer. Bernardo stand vorne am Pult und stecke gerade einige Blätter in seine Bücher. „Ah, Mr. Cartwright. Wollen Sie heute die Kinder abholen?"

Mr. Winfield war aufgestanden und lief Ben mit ausgestreckter Hand entgegen. „Ich war zufällig hier in der Stadt und da dachte ich mir, ich könnte die kleine Bande mitnehmen. Aber ich wollte nicht stören. Wenn sie noch mit Bernardo beschäftigt sind…."

Freundlich sah Curt zu Bernardo. „Nein, wir sind fertig. Ich habe ihm nur noch einige Aufgaben gegeben, damit er sich noch etwas in der Grammatik verbessern kann, obwohl er schon recht gut darin geworden ist. Ich denke, das hat er Bridget zu verdanken, die so hervorragend mit ihm gearbeitet hat."

„Ja, sie ist eine gute Lehrerin und ich bin immer wieder hin und her gerissen, ob ich mich darüber freuen soll, dass sie leider den Posten hier nicht dauerhaft übernehmen konnte."

Bernardo schaute seinen Großvater erstaunt an, der ihn aber sofort anlächelte. „Bernardo, das war ein Scherz. Natürlich freue ich mich, das Bridget meine Schiegertochter ist und sich so wunderbar um meine Enkelkinder kümmert."

„Darf ich raus zu den anderen gehen?"

„Natürlich, mein Junge. Ich komme gleich nach. Ich habe nur kurz etwas mit Mr. Winfield zu besprechen."

Mit einem leichten Kopfnicken verabschiedete sich Bernardo von Mr. Winfield und verließ den Raum. „Ein kluger Junge. Wenn er weiter an sich arbeitet, kann mal etwas aus ihm werden."

Ben schaute seinem Enkelsohn hinterher. „Ja, wir sind alle froh, dass er sich so gut bei uns eingelebt hat."

Dann wandte er sich wieder Curt zu. „Ich habe mit dem Schulrat gesprochen. Es steht dem nichts im Wege, dass wir das Schulhaus vergrößern. So wie die Stadt zur Zeit wächst, werden immer mehr Kinder in der nächsten Zeit zur Schule gehen, aber in diesen Jahr werden wir das mit dem Neubau nicht mehr schaffen. Der Winter steht vor der Tür und die meisten sind jetzt mit den Vorbereitungen für Thanksgiving beschäftigt."

„Es eilt ja auch nicht, Mr. Cartwright. In Moment kommen wir ja mit den Räumlichkeiten noch aus. Aber im nächsten Jahr sollten wir es dann in Angriff nehmen und wenn dann Bridget wieder in der Schule arbeiten kann, können wir ja, wenn genug Kinder da sind, auch zwei Klassen aufmachen."

Erstaunt zog Ben die Augenbrauen hoch. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass meine Schwiegertochter wieder arbeiten möchte?"

„Natürlich will sie das. Deswegen war sie ja so erfreut zu hören, dass ich nun doch nicht nach England gegangen bin. Wir hatten schon in New York darüber gesprochen, dass wir später zusammen an einer Schule arbeiten wollen."

Noch reichlich erstaunt schüttelte Ben den Kopf und fragte sich, wie Bridget und Adam das schaffen wollten, ohne wieder die gesamte Familie mit einzubinden. Aber er würde sich hüten, Adam danach zu fragen, weil er sich dann sicher wieder anhören müsste, dass er sich erneut in sein Leben einmischen würde. „Dann lassen wir uns mal überraschen."

„Ich denke, die Kinder werden sich auch darüber freuen, wenn sie wieder zurückkommt."

Curt packte seine Tasche zusammen, nahm seinen Hut und lief mit Ben nach draußen. „Mr. Cartwright, wenn ich ihre ganze Familie sehe, frage ich mich, wie sie die alle Thanksgiving an den Tisch bekommen wollen."

Mit einem Lachen schaute Ben erst zu den Kindern und dann wieder zu Curt. „Es ist in der Tat sehr voll und teilweise sehr laut, aber ich möchte keinen von ihnen wieder hergeben. Auch wenn ich mein Esszimmer noch einmal vergrößern müsste, damit alle an den Tisch passen. Wie sehen denn ihre Pläne zu Thanksgiving aus, Mr. Winfield?"

Sie hatten inzwischen die Gruppe der Kinder erreicht. „Nichts Großes. Ich werde mir etwas Besonderes zum Essen machen und mich dann mit einem guten Buch vor den Kamin setzen."

Mr. Winfield schaute leicht betrübt in die Runde.

„Sie sind alleine zu Thanksgiving?"

Curt zuckte mit den Schultern und atmete laut aus. „Ich habe ja keine Familie hier. Ich hatte ja nur meine Frau und die…."

Er sprach nicht weiter und Ben schaute ihn entschlossen an. „ So geht das ja nicht. Dann werden Sie das Fest natürlich mit uns feiern."

„Mr. Cartwright. das kann ich nicht annehmen. Sie sind doch schon so viele Personen."

„Und deswegen wird einer mehr auch nicht auffallen. Seien Sie um vier auf der Ponderosa. Wir freuen uns auf Sie."

Curt nahm die Hand von Ben und bedankte sich. „Das ist wirklich nett. So kann ich mich auch mal wieder mit Bridget unterhalten. Jetzt. wo sie nicht mehr in die Stadt kommen darf."

Ben schlug dem Lehrer kurz auf die Schulter. „Natürlich darf sie in die Stadt kommen. aber es ist doch etwas beschwerlich für Bridget geworden und so vermeidet sie es."

Curt schüttelte den Kopf und sah kurz zu den Kindern und sprach dann etwas leiser. „Nein. so viel ich weiß. erlaubt es ihr Sohn nicht mehr. seit unserem….kleinen Streit beim Sommerfest." Der Lehrer atmete wieder tief durch und winkte mit der Hand ab. „…aber ich denke. ich kann das beim Fest mit ihm klären."

„Das kann ich mir so eigentlich nicht vorstellen. dass er so etwas macht, aber wie auch immer. Ich würde es ungerne sehen, wenn es beim Fest Ärger gibt."

„Keine Sorge, Mr. Cartwright. Ich habe ihrem Sohn an dem Tag nur auf dem falschen Fuß erwischt. Das wichtigste haben wir ja auch schon geklärt, alles andere wird die Zeit bringen."

Sie hatten inzwischen alle die Pferde erreicht und Ben nahm die Zügel in die Hand. „Dann freue ich mich, Sie zu Thanksgiving zu,sehen."

„Die Freude liegt auf meiner Seite, Mr. Cartwright."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sie hatten die Tür noch nicht richtig hinter sich geschlossen da stürzten schon Ben und Clement auf Adam zu, um ihn Emilie abzunehmen. Bridget schüttelte den Kopf und zog ihre Jacke aus und drehte sich zu Adam. „Und du fragst dich, warum ich mir noch ein Mädchen wünsche."

Adam nahm ihr die Jacke ab und sah genauso kopfschüttelnd auf die beiden Männer. die gemeinsam versuchten. Emilie auszuziehen. „Glaube mir. dann würden sie sich auch noch streiten. Deswegen wird es ein Junge."

„Natürlich. Dem du dann, bevor er überhaupt sprechen kann, schon das Lasso in die Hand drückst, damit er ja ein Cowboy wird."

Adam grinste nur frech und half dann Chesmu bei seiner Jacke. Aiyana und Bernardo waren schon seit dem Vormittag hier und hatten Sarah und den anderen bei den Vorbereitungen geholfen.

„Bridget…schön dich endlich mal wiederzusehen."

Adam kniete noch vor Chesmu und schloss kurz die Augen, als er die Stimme von Curt vernahm. Durch die Kinder hatte er zum Glück schon recht früh erfahren, dass auch er heute hier sein würde. So hatte er in den letzten zwei Tagen, wann immer es seine Zeit zuließ, auf die Berge gesehen und versucht, seine innere Ruhe zu finden. Auf jeden Fall wollte er vermeiden, dass Curt ihn heute wieder so provozieren kann, wie auf dem Sommerfest. Adam legte die Jacke von Chesmu weg und nahm ihn dann auf den Arm.

„Guten Abend, Adam. geht es dem kleinen Mann wieder besser? Er sieht noch etwas blass um die Nase aus."

Dadurch, dass Adam seinen Sohn auf dem Arm hatte, konnte er vermeiden, Curt die Hand reichen zu müssen. „Guten Abend."

Er ließ Curt links liegen und schaute zu Bridget. „Ich gehe mal nachsehen, ob Koko seinen Tee mitgebracht hat."

Ziemlich skeptisch schaute Bridget ihren Mann an. „Ja, mach das….. ja ,Curt es geht ihm eigentlich wieder recht gut. Er ist nur noch etwas geschafft und klammert sich etwas stärker an Adam, aber ich denke, das wird sich auch wieder legen. Aber wie geht es dir? Du hast uns schon lange nicht mehr besucht. Hast du so viel in der Schule zu tun?"

Etwas traurig schaute er sie an. „….Ja, ich habe so viel zu tun."

„Curt, was ist los?"

Ziemlich gequält lächelte er sie an und schaute sich um. „ Es ist schon in Ordnung, Bridget. Lass uns den Abend gemeinsam verbringen."

Sie faste ihn am Arm an. „Du sagst mir bitte jetzt, was los ist. Das hat doch nicht etwa noch wegen eures kindischen Streits beim Sommerfest zu tun."

Erneut schaute sich Curt um, ob jemand mitbekam, worüber sie redeten. „Bridget…Adam und ich haben das schon geklärt und es ist doch ganz normal dass sich Männer andere Rechte herausnehmen dürfen, als Frauen."

Völlig verständnislos schaute Bridget ihren alten Studienkollegen an.

"Wie gesagt, wir haben das beide schon geklärt und du musst dir keine Gedanken machen. Er hat mir nur gesagt, er würde es gerne vermeiden, dass ich dich zur Zeit besuche. Gerade, wenn er nicht da ist. Du musst das verstehen. Er hat zwar Koko als seine Freundin, aber es ist immer etwas anderes, wenn eine Frau einen besten Freund als Mann hat. Kann ja nicht jeder so gutmütig sein, wie sein Bruder Hoss."

„Curt, das kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, das Adam das so gesagt hat. Da musst du ihn missverstanden haben. Aber ich werde das mit ihm besprechen."

Sofort fasste er sie am Arm. „Bitte, mach das nicht, Bridget. Wir wollen doch nicht, dass wieder ein Streit ausbricht, nur wegen eines Missverständnisses. Du hast recht. Sicher habe ich ihn nur falsch verstanden. Ich möchte einfach mit dir und deiner Familie einen schönen Abend verbringen."

Noch etwas verwundert schaute sie Curt an, aber dann nickte sie mit dem Kopf. „Dann werde ich mal den Rest meiner Familie begrüßen."

Später saßen sie alle zusammen im Wohnzimmer. Emilie, Nick, Travis und Fabio schliefen bereits oben in Adams alten Zimmer und Chesmu saß zusammengekuschelt auf Adams Schoß, während die anderen Kinder draußen mit Rusty spielten.

Ben reichte jedem der Männer ein Glas mit Cognac und setzte sich dann in seinen Sessel. „Ich freue mich, dass heute wirklich die gesamte Familie hier mal zusammengefunden hat. Obwohl….wenn ich mich so umsehe, Adam hättest du nicht nur mein Esszimmer vergrößern müssen, sondern auch noch das Wohnzimmer.

Ich hoffe, Little Joe, du lässt dir noch etwas Zeit mit dem Heiraten. Du solltest dir zwar kein Beispiel an deinem Bruder Adam nehmen und so lange warten, aber bitte auch nicht so schnell wie dein Bruder Hoss. Ich weiß sonst nicht, wo wir im nächsten Jahr hier alle Platz finden sollen." Er hob das Glas und hielt es in die Runde. „Auf meine Familie, auf die ich sehr stolz bin. Auf jeden einzelnen."

Schweigend tranken sie einige Schlucke. Dann schaute Ben zu Mr. Winfield. „Mr. Winfield, ich habe mit Adam über das neue Schulhaus gesprochen. Er wird im Winter einige Zeichnungen anfertigen und sie dann mit ihnen besprechen."

„Das ist sind doch gute Nachrichten, Mr. Cartwright…..Adam, ich wusste gar nicht, dass du dazu auch noch Zeit hast. Nicht das Bridget sich irgendwann bei mir beschwert, weil sie dich gar nicht mehr zu Gesicht bekommt."

Adam stellte sein Glas auf den Tisch. Er hatte noch keinen Schluck davon getrunken. Er hatte auch nicht vor, nur einen Tropfen Alkohol heute zu trinken. Er wollte den Abend über einen klaren Kopf behalten und dass das eine richtige Entscheidung war, wusste er jetzt.

„Das Schulhaus ist kein großes Projekt. Das können Frederic und ich auch nebenbei machen. Und wenn ich wirklich so viel zu tun habe, schicke ich dir Bernardo vorbei. Der kann dir dann die Zeichnungen erklären, damit auch du sie verstehst."

Adam brauchte nicht nach links zu Bridget zu blicken, um zu wissen, dass sie ihn sicher gerade sehr finster ansah. Curt hingegen lächelte ihn weiter an. „Ja, Bernardo ist ein schlauer Junge. Das hat er sicher von seinem richtigen Vater geerbt."

Nicht nur Ben blickte zwischen den beiden Männern hin und her. Für alle im Raum war deutlich zu spüren, dass sich da gerade alles andere als eine tiefe Freundschaft zwischen den beiden entwickelte.

Bevor Adam antworten konnte, setzte Clement das Gespräch fort. „Ben, wir danken dir dafür, dass wir heute diesen Tag mit euch verbringen dürfen und Cholette und ich würden uns freuen, wenn wir uns damit revanchieren könnten, dass wir das Weihnachtsfest dann bei uns feiern. Ich dachte auch, dass wir, wenn das Wetter es zulässt, gemeinsam zur Mitternachtsmesse gehen können. Wir als eine so große bunte Familie."

Adam konnte nicht anders und grinste einen Schwiegervater an. „Bist du schon im Wahlkampf, Clement?"

Mit der Hand auf der Brust versuchte Clement ihn entsetzt anzusehen. „Adam, du willst doch nicht behaupten, ich nutze das aus, dass so viele verschiedene Nationen sich in meiner Familie befinden."

„Natürlich nicht, Clement. Deine neuen Freunde aus der Politik wissen ja auch nicht, dass du dich für die Rechte der Indianer einsetzen willst, aber dir ist schon bewusst, dass es bis zu einer Entscheidung, ob Nevada unabhängig wird, noch etwas dauert?"

„Mein lieber Schwiegersohn. Manche Weichen müssen rechtzeitig gestellt werden. Sonst verliert man den Blick auf der Straße des Lebens."

Amüsiert sahen sich beide an.

„Bridget, ich hätte dich fast gefragt, ob du auch zu Mitternachtsmesse kommst. Aber nicht nur, dass du dir sicher dann den Weg nicht mehr antun willst, sondern ich hatte völlig vergessen, dass du so gut wie nie in die Kirche gehst, seit du mit Adam verheiratet bist. Wie kommst du eigentlich damit zurecht, dass er an einen anderen Gott glaubt als du? Da ich ja dachte, dass du eigentlich immer gerne zur Kirche gegangen bist, weil du dort auch in Kontakt mit anderen aus der Gemeinde gekommen bist, was du nun ja nicht mehr hast."

Mit einem sehr mitfühlenden Blick wartete Curt auf eine Antwort von Bridget. Wieder war Adam froh, dass er auf Curt vorbereitet war und dass Chesmu bei ihm auf dem Schoß eingeschlafen ist. Sonst hätte er mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit Curt am Kragen gepackt und vor die Tür gesetzt.

„Curt, du musst dir keine Gedanken machen. Siehe dich um, ich bin alles andere als einsam. Ich habe eine große Familie und Sybil kommt mich auch oft besuchen und sicher werde ich, wenn das Kind da ist, sie auch wieder in der Stadt besuchen fahren und was den Glauben von Adam angeht, ist es für Chesmu und Aiyana gut, dass sie so beides kennenlernen. Denn sie sollen nie vergessen, was ihre eigentliche Kultur ist und das steht für Adam und mich im Vordergrund.

Außerdem kann ich mit einer der Weisheiten der Indianer sehr gut leben. Berichtige mich bitte, Adam, wenn ich sie falsch wieder gebe.

Der Tagesanbruch ist ein heiliges Ereignis und damit wird jeder Tag heilig. Du musst nicht einen Tag unter den sieben der Woche herausheben, indem du ihn zu einem heiligen Tag erklärst, denn alle Tage sind Tage Gottes."

Mit einem kurzen Blick zu Curt, beugte sich Adam zu Bridget und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Schläfe und legte den Arm um sie. „Es war alles richtig mein, Schatz."

Sein Blick ging zurück zu Curt und Adam versuchte, nicht zu überheblich zu grinsen.

„Curt, wenn du dich wirklich für die Kultur und den Glauben der Gosiute interessiert, solltest du dich mit Adam unterhalten. Wie sagt Koko so schön. Er kennt sich damit teilweise besser aus, als die Gosiute selbst."

„Das werde ich sicher machen, liebe Bridget."

Curt nahm sein Glas und lehnte sich zurück. Für heute würde er keine weiteren Spitzen in Richtung von Adam verteilen. Er wollte nicht, dass Bridget es sonst noch bemerkt, was er vor hatte. So verbrachte er den Abend noch mit weniger tiefgründigen Gesprächen.


	83. Chapter 83

„Wo ist iná?"

Aiyana setzte sich an den Tisch und schaute Adam fragend an.

„Eure Mutter ist erst in den frühen Morgenstunden richtig eingeschlafen. So habe ich sie nicht geweckt. Seit deswegen bitte nicht so laut, wenn ihr noch einmal nach oben geht, um eure Schulsachen zu holen."

Mit einem breiten Grinsen schaute Aiyana auf ihren Teller und fing dann an, in ihrer Sprache zu sprechen. „Bernardo, kannst du mir mal bitte die Milch geben?"

Die Augen ihres Bruders wurden sehr klein. Er verstand nicht viel von der Sprache der Gosiute und die von Aiyanas Stamm war zwar ähnlich, aber hatte auch noch einen leicht anderen Dialekt. Aber was er verstanden hatte, war das Wort Milch und er kannte einen Satz mit Milch, den er hin und wieder bei Chesmu gehört hatte. Er wusste zwar nicht, was er bedeutet, aber da sie ihn ärgern wollte, konnte er es auch tun.

„Asáŋpi kiŋ oškúmna."

Die Milch, die Chesmu gerade trinken wollte, spuckte er sofort aus und sie verteilte sie über den Tisch.

„Chesmu…."

Adam war aufgesprungen und schaute ihn entgeistert an, während Aiyana anfing laut zu lachen und Bernardo verlegen in die Runde schaute. Nur Emilie knabberte weiter gelassen an ihrem Brot herum.

„éyaš até…."

Chesmu schaute erst zu seinem Vater und dann zu Bernardo, der noch immer nicht wusste, was er genau gesagt hatte, dass Chesmu so reagierte. Verzweifelt blickte er zu Adam.

„Qué he dicho?"

Inzwischen hatte Adam ein Tuch genommen und angefangen, die Milch aufzuwischen. In der Bewegung stoppte er und schaute seine Kinder an.

„Hatte eure Mutter euch nicht darum gebeten, dass wir uns am Tisch nur in der Sprache unterhalten, die jeder versteht?"

„Aber sie ist doch nicht hier und du verstehst uns doch."

„Ja , ich verstehe euch und was ist mit Emilie und Bernardo?"

Aiyana schaute zu ihren Geschwistern und lächelte wieder leicht. „Na, Neisha lernt sie doch von Chesmu und von mir und Bernardo…" Nun wurde ihr Grinsen wieder breiter. „..hat ja gerade bewiesen, wie gut er sie schon beherrscht."

„HIYA`"

Chesmu griff nach der Tasse mit Milch, die Emilie gerade trinken wollte.

„Kia?"

Mit großen Augen blickte seine Schwester ihn und dann ihren Vater an. Dann schlug sie sich leicht gegen die Brust. „Mipi…"

„Chesmu, warum nimmst du deiner Schwester die Milch weg?"

„Weil Bernardo sagt, sie ist sauer."

„Das kann ich mir nicht vorstellen…" Adam nahm die Tasse, probierte einen Schluck und schüttelte mit dem Kopf. Danach gab er seiner Tochter die Tasse zurück. „…Sie schmeckt ganz normal. Wie kommst darauf, so etwas zu sagen, Bernardo?"

„Ich…also…" Sein Blick ging zu Aiyana, die immer noch grinste. Er lehnte sich zurück und senkte den Kopf. „Entschuldige, Dad. Ich gemacht Fehler."

„Aiyana?"

Seine Tochter versuchte, nicht weiter zu grinsen, da ihr das aber sehr schwer fiel, schaute sie wieder auf ihren Teller. „Ich habe Bernardo nur darum gebeten, mir die Milch zu geben und er…" Ihre Augen blickten nun ihren Bruder an und ihr Grinsen wurde wieder größer. „..muss so wie es aussieht, einige Wörter verwechselt haben."

„Ja, das haben wir alle mitbekommen."

Dann streichelte er Emilie durch das Haar und tauschte ihre Tasse gegen ein weiteres Stück Brot aus.

„Dad, können wir in der nächsten Woche im Dorf das Winterfest feiern?"

Mit der rechten Hand kratzte sich Adam unter dem linken Ohr und überlegte. Da das Fest über mehrere Tage ging und weil auch wieder Tänze mit Schlangen aufgeführt wurden, versuchte Adam immer, dieser Zeremonie fern zu bleiben. „Es ist in diesem Jahr etwas schlecht, da ich eure Mutter ungern so lange alleine lassen möchte. Das Baby könnte jederzeit kommen. Aber im nächsten Jahr können wir wieder dabei sein."

Die Enttäuschung war Aiyana förmlich anzusehen, dann jedoch hob sie wieder stolz den Kopf. „Du musst doch nicht mitkommen. Koko ist doch auch dabei. Sie kann doch auf uns aufpassen."

„Uns?"

„Na, Winona und Riccardo kommen mit und ich würde Bernardo und Chesmu auch mitnehmen."

Nun konnte Adam nicht verbergen, wie erstaunt er war. „Lalá Ben hat Winona erlaubt, beim Fest dabei zu sein?"

„Also…" Aiyana blickte zur Decke. „..wenn ich darf und du mit ihm redest….."

Eigentlich brauchte Adam nicht länger darüber nachzudenken. Bridget und er hatten sich ja vorgenommen, den Kindern es immer zu ermöglichen, ihre Kultur zu leben und dazu gehörten auch die Feste im Dorf. „Bernardo, möchtest du auch zu dem Fest?"

Der Junge schaute kurz zu seiner Schwester. „Wenn kann, würde ich lieber hier sein."

Etwas skeptisch schaute Adam zu seinem Sohn. Er war nicht darüber verwundert, dass er nicht ins Dorf wollte, sondern mehr darüber, dass er heute wieder so viele Fehler beim Sprechen machte. Sollte er das in den nächsten Tagen auch noch machen, würde er Bernardo deswegen einmal ansprechen. „Natürlich kannst du hier bleiben."

Dann schaute Adam Chesmu an. Ihn würde er lieber nicht hingehen lassen, da er nicht wollte, dass er sich eventuell eine Erkältung zuzieht, aber Koko und Bridget hatten ihn ermahnt, ihn nicht zu übervorsichtig zu behandeln. „Möchtest du mit deiner Schwester und Koko in das Dorf gehen, um beim Winterfest mitzumachen?"

Auch Chesmu schielte erst einmal zu seiner Schwester und dann schüttelte er ganz leicht den Kopf. Es war deutlich zu sehen, wie er hin- und hergerissen war. So lächelte Adam ihn bestärkend an. „Es ist in Ordnung, Chesmu. Du musst dich nicht schlecht fühlen, nur weil du nicht mitgehen möchtest. Du weißt, du kannst jederzeit in das Dorf oder zu Koko gehen, wenn du das möchtest."

„Philámayaye até"

Mit einem erleichterten Gesicht setzte Chesmu sein Frühstück fort. Adam schaute auf seine Uhr und stöhnte. Irgendwie hatte er sich in der Zeit etwas verschätzt. „Ihr müsst euch jetzt beeilen, sonst reiten Riccardo und Winona ohne euch los."

„Dad, redest du mit Lalá Ben, dass Winona mitkommen darf…" Dann sprach sie etwas leiser. „… und mit lekší Frederic?"

Mit verschränkten Armen lehnte sich Adam zurück und schmunzelte Aiyana an. „ So wie es aussieht, hat dich der Mut verlassen mit einem starken Bären und einem Biber zu reden?"

Aiyana stand auf und legte die Hände an die Seite und sah ihren Vater herausfordernd an.

„Nein, aber ich denke, du bist der starke Krieger in unserem Stamm, also musst du in den Kampf ziehen und ich kümmere mich liebevoll…."Sie legte ihre Hände auf die Schulter von Chesmu und Emilie. „…um die Kinder in unserem kleinen Dorf."

„Mach, dass du in die Schule kommst, da kannst du dich dann liebevoll um deine Matheaufgaben kümmern, aber ohne, dass dir Bernardo alles vorsagen muss."

Sofort zog Aiyana eine Schnute und schaute zu Bernardo, der aber unschuldig mit den Schultern zuckte. Dann wanderten ihren Augen zu ihrem Vater, der sie grinsend anblickte. „Du wusstest das gar nicht…"

Adam gab ihr keine Antwort, sondern lächelte sie nur weiter an. Bevor sie ihre Schulbrote nahm, umarmte sie ihn und sprach ganz leise in ihrer Sprache. „Danke, Dad das du und Ma für uns da seid."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Auf den Weg zu seinem Vater wunderte sich Adam, dass er Little Joe nirgends sehen konnte. Eigentlich hatte er heute die Aufgabe, Tico dabei zu helfen, den Unterstand der Pferde auszubessern und etwas mit dem Pferd von Bridget zu arbeiten. Aber er konnte weder seinen Bruder noch Cochise sehen.

„Adam…ich wusste nicht, dass du heute zu mir wolltest…." Ben hatte gerade das Haus verlassen und war auf dem Weg zu seinem Pferd. „Wie geht es Bridget heute?"

„Unverändert. Ich denke, sie zählt die Tage, wann sie endlich alles überstanden hat."

Adam stieg von Sport ab und stellte sich neben sein Pferd. Sein Vater schlug ihm auf den Rücken und lachte. „Also, Emillia und ich gehen davon aus, dass ihr Weihnachten einer mehr sein werdet."

Mit dem Zeigefinger kratze sich Adam an der Nase. „Ich würde es ihr wünschen. Es ist nicht leicht, zuzusehen, wie es ihr jeden Tag schwerer fällt, sich zu bewegen und ich ihr nicht helfen kann."

„Tja, mein Junge…was hast du mal zu mir gesagt…Darüber hättest du dir vorher Gedanken machen müssen."

Mit schief gelegtem Kopf versuchte Adam zu lachen, als sein Vater ihm erneut auf den Rücken schlug. „So, wolltest du noch etwas Wichtiges? Weil, ich bin mit Clement verabredet."

Adam legte die Hand in den Nacken und atmete dann tief durch. „Die Kinder würden gerne nächste Woche beim Winterfest im Dorf dabei sein."

Ben, der gerade in den Sattel steigen wollte, stoppte in der Bewegung. „Geht das nicht über drei Tage?"

Die Lippen zusammengepresst, nickte Adam. „Und du denkst, ich lasse Sarah bei diesem Wetter drei Tage in das Dorf?"

„Pa, so kalt ist es doch nicht und sie wird sich sicher genug bewegen und wenn du mal eine Nacht in einem Tipi verbracht hättest, wüsstest du, dass es dort sehr warm ist."

„Du hast es deinen Kindern natürlich erlaubt."

Mit aufgeblasenen Backen schaute Adam zur Seite und wünschte sich einmal wieder, dass ein einfaches Gespräch mit seinem Vater nicht immer in einer Grundsatzdiskussion endete. „Nur Aiyana wird daran teilnehmen. Chesmu und Bernardo bleiben zu Hause und Pa…" Adam hob die Hand. „…bevor wir uns deswegen streiten. Du weißt, wie wichtig es uns ist, dass gerade Chesmu und Aiyana nie vergessen, woher sie eigentlich kommen und ich habe dir nur eine einfache Frage gestellt, weil meine Tochter sich wünscht, dass ihre besten Freunde mit ihr das Fest begehen."

Es war nicht zu übersehen, wie Ben seine nächsten Worte hinunterschlucken musste. So nahm er die Zügel, sah seinen Sohn noch einmal sehr eindringlich an und stieg in den Sattel. „Ich werde darüber mit Emillia sprechen." Er drehte sich nochmal zu Adam, der noch immer vor seinem Pferd stand. „Reitest du heute noch in die Stadt?"

„Ja. Ich muss noch zur Post. Brauchst du etwas?"

„Nein, aber wenn du bis zum Schulschluss bleibst, dann könntest du bitte Curt sagen, dass Clement sich freuen würde, wenn er am ersten Feiertag auch zu ihm zum Essen kommen würde."

Es kostete Adam viel Kraft, den falschen Wolf zurückzuhalten und seinen Vater nicht anzuschreien. „Warum wird Curt eingeladen? Er gehört nicht zur Familie."

„Was soll das, Adam? Was für ein Problem hast du mit Curt? Er ist nicht nur ein guter Lehrer, sondern auch ein guter Freund von Bridget und soviel ich weiß, gibt es nichts Negatives, was man über ihn erzählt. Ganz im Gegenteil. Es wird nur in den höchsten Tönen über ihn gesprochen und darüber bin ich sehr erfreut. Du weißt selbst ganz genau, wie schwer es ist, einen guten Lehrer zu finden. Besonders einen, der in deinen Sinne ist."

Laut atmete Adam aus und stieg ebenso in den Sattel. „Vielleicht habe ich ja wirklich Glück und das Kind kommt zu Weihnachten."

„Adam, das habe ich gehört."

„Und ich habe damit kein Problem, dass du das gehört hast und ich werde Curt heute sicher nicht sehen."

Er wartete die Antwort von seinem Vater nicht ab, sondern verließ ziemlich schnell die Ranch.

XXXXX

Adam traute seinen Augen nicht, als er das Pferd von Little Joe vor dem Mietstall stehen sah. Langsam stieg er von Sport ab und band ihn neben Cochise fest. Leise öffnete er die Tür des Stalls. Aus dem hinteren Bereich hörte er die Stimme von Joe.

Wie schon bei den letzten Begegnungen mit Dianne schaute diese Adam mit riesengroßen Augen an, als er mit verschränkten Armen an der Box stand. Als Joe den Blick von Dianne sah, brauchte er sich nicht umzudrehen, um zu wissen, was los. Mit ziemlich roten Wangen nahm Dianne ihre Jacke und wollte mit gesenktem Kopf an Adam vorbeilaufen. Dieser hielt sie am Arm fest und versuchte, sie nicht allzu böse anzublicken. „Dianne, ich dachte, du hättest mich letzte Woche verstanden, als ich mit dir geredet habe?"

Sie schaute ihn nicht an, als sie antwortete. „ Ja ,Mr. Cartwright aber…." Ohne ihn anzusehen, schaute sie kurz über die Schulter zu Little Joe. „….er hat mir versprochen, dass er nur noch mit mir weggehen wird."

„Dianne, wie oft hat dir Joe das schon in den letzten Jahren erzählt?"

Adam stolperte einige Schritte zurück, als sein Bruder ihn mit beiden Händen von Dianne wegschubste.

„Wann hörst du endlich auf, dich einzumischen, wenn ich mich mit einem Mädchen treffen möchte?"

Sein kleiner Bruder stand vor ihm und schaute ihn böse an. „Wenn du anfängst, dich von dem Mädchen fernzuhalten. Haben Pa und ich dir nicht eindringlich erklärt, warum du sie nicht mehr sehen sollst?"

„Ich bin alt genug, um selber zu entscheiden, mit wem ich ausgehe. Als du siebzehn warst, bist du nach Boston gefahren. Da hat ja auch keiner ständig in deinem Nacken gesessen und kontrolliert, was du machst."

„Ich habe aber auch nicht die Mädchen so belogen, wie du es machst."

Joe fing schneller an zu atmen. „Ich lüge Dianne nicht an."

„Ach nein, seit wann? Seit fünf Minuten?"

Mit der einen Hand hielt sich Adam die Nase, mit der anderen hielt er Joe am Arm fest. Langsam nahm er die Hand herunter und schaute auf das Blut in seiner Handinnenfläche. Dann wanderten seine Augen zu seinem kleinen Bruder, der ihn erst noch sehr selbstbewusst anblickte, aber mit jeder Sekunde wurde ihm bewusst, was er gerade getan hatte.

„Adam….ich…"

Das Schlucken von Joe konnte man bis zur Ponderosa hören, als er in die Augen von Adam sah und das Zucken der Wangenknochen bemerkte. Schon bei dem Schlag von Joe hatte Dianne schnell den Stall verlassen, ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen. Sie ahnte, dass Little Joe nun richtig Ärger bekommen würde.

Adam packte seinen Bruder am Kragen und drückte ihn gegen die Stallwand. Ganz dicht war sein Gesicht an dem von seinem kleinen Bruder. „ Wann kommt es endlich bei dir dort oben an, dass ich dir nur helfen möchte, aber da du das ja anscheinend nicht möchtest, werde ich mich ab jetzt komplett aus der Geschichte mit Dianne heraushalten und warten, bis du an meiner Tür stehst, weil du Mist gebaut hast."

Auch wenn sich Joe gerade alles andere als wohl fühlte, schaute er Adam sehr aufmüpfig an. „Das wirst du nicht erleben. Da ich weiß, was ich mache. Ich brauche nicht, wie du, eine Frau zu heiraten, weil ich es muss."

Erneut musste Joe schlucken, als sein Bruder ihn noch stärker gegen die Wand drückte. „Du solltest aufpassen, was du sagst, Little Joe und wenn ich dich nicht nachher auf der Ranch bei der Arbeit sehe, wenn ich zurückkomme, dann kannst du dir schon mal woanders eine Stelle suchen. Dann wirst du nicht mehr auf meiner Lohnliste stehen."

Adam ließ seinen Bruder los und verließ den Stall. Vor der Tür versuchte er, sich wieder zu beruhigen. Um sich noch mehr abzukühlen, ließ er Sport am Stall stehen und lief zur Post.

XXX

Immer noch fassungslos, schaute Adam immer wieder auf den Brief. Aber der Inhalt veränderte sich auch nicht nach dem zehnten Mal Lesen. In Moment gab es nur einen in der Stadt, der ihm eventuell sagen könnte, was dieser Brief bedeutete. So machte sich Adam auf den Weg zum Büro des Sheriffs.

Tom saß an seinem Schreibtisch und seine Augen wanderten zwischen den beiden Seiten des Briefes, den er heute erhalten hatte, hin und her. Mehrmals schaute er sich die Rückseite an in der Hoffnung, dass dort noch mehr stehen würde, und dass sich dabei um einen ganz üblen Scherz handelte. Er überlegte noch, was er jetzt machen sollte, als die Tür aufgerissen wurde und Adam im Türrahmen stand und nach dem Gesichtsausdruck seines Freundes hatte er auch einen Brief vom Büro für Indianerangelegenheiten erhalten.

Adam knallte die Tür zu und schaute seinen Freund mit einer Wut an, wie Tom ihn bei ihm nur selten gesehen hatte.

„Wie ich sehe, hast du auch einen Brief erhalten. Hast du dich deswegen mit Daniel von der Post geprügelt oder was ist passiert?"

Die Hand von Adam ging kurz zu seiner Nase. „Das hatte nichts mit dem Brief zu tun. Tom, kannst du mir bitte sagen, was das Ganze soll? Warum musst du eine Untersuchung vornehmen? Ich denke, du hast ihnen geschrieben, dass es keine Bedenken gibt?"

Kurz sah Tom nochmals auf den Brief auf seinem Tisch und stand dann auf. „Adam, ich weiß auch nicht, was das Ganze bedeuten soll. So wie es aussieht, hat jemand der Behörde mitgeteilt, dass du dich nicht an die aufgestellten Verhaltensregeln hältst."

Adam brauchte nicht lange überlegen, wer dahinter stecken könnte. Zwar gab es noch genug Leute, die es nicht gerne sahen, wie sehr er sich für die Belange der Indianer einsetzte und dass er Aiyana und Chesmu adoptiert hatte, aber es wäre doch schon ein recht merkwürdiger Zufall, dass einer von denen ausgerechnet jetzt ihn anschwärzen würde. „Und ich weiß auch genau, wer dahinter steckt."

„Adam, wir können das aber nicht beweisen. Es gibt noch mehr, die das nicht gut finden, was du machst und denke daran, du gehst sehr offen damit um, dass du die Kultur der Indianer auch zu Hause lebst. Darf ich dich daran erinnern, dass du schon lange nicht mehr beim Gottesdienst gewesen bist und sicherlich auch dieses Jahr nicht zur Mitternachtsmesse kommst. Deine Kinder und du sprechen die Sprache der Gosiute nicht nur bei euch auf der Ranch, und dass du mehrere Lehrer abgelehnt hast, weil sie deine Meinung zu den Indianern nicht geteilt haben, ist auch kein Geheimnis. Also würde ich dich bitten, vorsichtig zu sein mit dem, was du behauptest."

Adam war ganz dich an seinen Freund herangetreten. „Soll ich jetzt deiner Meinung nach einfach abwarten, bis jemand von der Behörde hier auftaucht und mich überprüft?"

„Bitte Adam, zuerst einmal solltest du dich wieder beruhigen. Zur Zeit wird keiner kommen. Ich soll die Angelegenheit noch einmal überprüfen und wieder einen Bericht schreiben und das werde ich auch machen."

Mit der Hand vor den Augen, lief Adam einige Schritte durch das Büro. „Du kannst doch nicht schon wieder lügen, Tom. Wir beide wissen, dass du dieses Mal nicht einfach nur zwei Sätze schreiben kannst."

Adam nahm die Hand herunter und wandte sich seinem Freund zu. „Tom, was kann mir oder uns passieren, wenn du die Wahrheit schreibst."

Augenblicklich schaute Tom nach unten. Er wollte Adam nicht in die Augen sehen.

„Tom?..."

Sein Freund schaute weiter auf den Boden. „Wenn die gegen dich vorgeworfenen Sachen stimmen, soll ich dich für einige Tage einsperren bist du bereit bist, zu unterschreiben, dass du dich von nun an die Verhaltensregeln hältst. Wenn du danach weiter dagegen verstößt, dann werden sie dir die Kinder wegnehmen und sie in einer der öffentlichen Schulen stecken, wo sie dann vierundzwanzig Stunden am Tag auf ihr späteres Leben vorbereitet werden."

Beim Sprechen hatte Tom langsam den Kopf gehoben und konnte Adam nun direkt ins Gesicht sehen. Sein Freund stand vor ihm und sagte kein Wort. Keine Regung war in seinem Gesicht zu sehen. Nicht einmal seinen Wangenknochen zuckten. „Und was wirst du jetzt machen?"

„Sicherlich nicht dich einsperren."

„Der, der mich angeschwärzt hat,. wird sicher der Behörde mitteilen, dass du deine Pflicht nicht erfüllst."

Tom drehte sich zu seinem Schreibtisch, so dass er nun mit dem Rücken zu Adam stand. Seine Stimme war nicht so kräftig wie sonst. „Wenn es soweit ist, dass ich gegen dich in dieser Angelegenheit vorgehen muss, gebe ich den Stern ab."

Keiner der beiden Freunde bewegte sich oder sagte ein Wort. Eine ganze Zeit waren nur die Geräusche von der Straße zu hören. Tom zuckte zusammen, als Adam seinen Brief auf den Tisch knallte. „So weit wird es nicht kommen, Tom."

Der Sheriff legte den Kopf leicht schräg und blickte in die Augen von Adam. Dieser nickte ihm zu und verließ das Büro. Tom atmete tief durch. So wie Adam, war auch er sich sicher, dass Curt seine Finger im Spiel hatte, aber so lange er keine Beweise hatte, konnte er auch nicht gegen den Lehrer vorgehen. Schon gar nicht, weil er in der Stadt sehr beliebt war. Nun konnte Tom nachvollziehen, wie groß die Wut von Adam auf Curt ist. So wie es aussieht, war dieser wirklich mit Vorsicht zu genießen. Das letzte Mal als Tom seinen Freund mit diesem Gesicht und dieser Wut in den Augen gesehen hatte, war damals im Saloon…..weiter kam Tom mit seinen Gedanken nicht. Erschrocken blickte er zur Tür. Dann zögerte er keine Sekunde und rannte aus dem Büro.

Er holte Adam kurz vor der Schule ein. Sofort packte er ihn am Arm und zog ihn zu sich herum.

„Adam, mach keinen Mist."

„Tom, lass mich los. Ich werde dem jetzt ein Ende bereiten."

Adam wollte sich losreißen, aber sein Freund verstärkte den Griff um den Arm. „Das wirst du nicht. Damit änderst du doch nichts an den Vorwürfen."

„Du kannst mich nicht aufhalten."

Mit einem Ruck zog Adam den Arm weg und wollte zu seiner Waffe greifen, um dann in das Schulhaus zu gehen. Er hatte aber die Hand noch nicht mal in der Nähe des Holsters, als ihn die Faust von Tom im Gesicht traf. Augenblicklich kam seine ganze Wut, die er in den letzten Wochen in sich hatte, zum Vorschein. Nicht lange und zwischen den beiden Freunden war eine handfeste Schlägerei in Gange. Es kostete Tom viel Kraft, Adam so eine einzuschenken, dass dieser länger auf den Knien bleiben musste, um wieder richtig Luft zu bekommen. Schnell schaute Tom sich um, dann packte er seinen Freund am Kragen und zog ihn zu einem Stall, nicht weit von der Schule entfernt. Dort stieß er ihn gegen einen Heuhaufen und setzte sich daneben. Beide Männer lehnten ihre Köpfe zurück und versuchten, wieder richtig Luft zu bekommen. Sie hörten, wie die ersten Kinder das Schulhaus verließen, um nach Hause zu gehen. Ohne den Kopf nach vorne zu nehmen, stieß Tom seinen Freund an.

„Wolltest du Curt wirklich vor den Augen deiner Kinder erschießen?"

Es dauerte ziemlich lange, bis Adam ihm eine Antwort gab. „Ich kann doch nicht zusehen, wie er dabei ist, nicht nur mein Leben zu zerstören." Adam setzte sich gerade hin und schaute auf seine Hände. „Du kannst doch nicht den Stern abgeben, nur weil dieser Mistkerl mit allen Mitteln versucht, an meine Frau zu kommen."

Auch Tom setzte sich nun gerade hin. „Aber was bringt es dir, ihn zu erschießen? Nicht nur, dass wir wieder einen neuen Lehrer brauchen, sondern ich müsste dich auch noch hängen. Meinst du das ist etwas, was sich deine Familie zu Weihnachten wünscht?"

„Aber was soll ich denn machen? Du siehst doch, mit welchen Mitteln er arbeitet. Es geht doch jetzt nicht nur noch um mich. Ich muss auch an Chesmu und Aiyana denken. Ich kann doch nicht zulassen, dass man sie uns einfach wegnimmt."

„Soweit wird es nicht kommen. Ich glaube, es gibt mehr Leute hier, die dir helfen werden, als die, die dich dafür hassen, was du tust."

„Mein Schwiegervater hat Curt zu Weihnachten eingeladen. Ich kann mich doch nicht mit ihm an einen Tisch setzen und mich blöde angrinsen lassen."

„Hast du mit Bridget über ihn geredet?"

Mehrmals drehte Adam seinen Ehering am Finger herum. „Was soll ich ihr denn sagen? Ich habe doch nicht richtig Greifbares gegen ihn. Nur was er mir am Sommerfest gesagt hat, aber das wird er immer abstreiten. Und bis jetzt bin ich doch der „Böse" in diesem makabren Spiel. Du sagst doch selber, wie beliebt er bei allen ist. Deswegen denke ich, ich kann erzählen, was ich möchte, es würde sich lächerlich anhören."

„Adam gehe ihm aus dem Weg und zu Weihnachten…versuche gute Miene zum bösen Spiel zu machen. Ich weiß, das ist sicher einfacher getan als gesagt, aber behalte im Hinterkopf, Bridget liebt dich und ist mir dir verheiratet und ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass es etwas gibt, was euch beide auseinander bringen kann. Curt kann keinen Keil zwischen euch treiben, wenn du nicht etwas Unüberlegtes machst." Tom machte eine kleine Pause und stieß seinen Freund wieder mit dem Ellenbogen an. „Und mit der Indianerbehörde werden wir auch noch eine Lösung finden. Da ist auch noch nicht das letzte Wort gesprochen. Ich denke mal, die sind mit anderen Dinge beschäftigt, als sich hier vor Ort um zwei Kinder zu kümmern."

Wieder lehnte Adam den Kopf nach hinten und schaute an die Decke vom Stall. „Tom, wenn ich ihn sehe mit seinem überheblichen Lächeln, dann könnte ich einfach nur rein schlagen. Ich kann gar nicht so oft auf den Berg gehen, um mich wieder zu beruhigen."

„Na, dann gehe doch mal wieder mit Amarok eine rauchen."

Adam musste lachen. „Dann kann ich mich wenigstens nicht erinnern, wenn ich dieser Wanze den Hals umgedreht habe."

„Wie sieht es aus Buddy, wollen wir zu mir und Mittagessen? Dann können wir auch Sybil beichten, warum ich so aussehe. Sonst wird sie mir nie glauben, dass wir beide uns so geprügelt haben."

Tom stand auf und reichte seinem Freund die Hand. Adam fasste zu und ließ sich hochziehen.

„Danke, das du mein Freund bist, Sheriff."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Adam war auf dem Weg nach Hause. Das Essen bei Tom hatte ihm gut getan. Sein Freund hatte ihm weiter gut zugeredet, sich nicht so provozieren zu lassen und immer daran zu denken, dass sicherlich es niemals so weit kommen wird, dass Bridget ihre Sachen packt, um dann mit Curt durchzubrennen.

Sybil hatte beide immer wieder nur kopfschüttelnd angesehen, nachdem Tom und Adam ihr erklärt haben, warum sie etwas ramponiert aussahen. Adam hoffte nur, dass Bridget die Sache auch so gelassen sehen würde, wie die Frau seines Freundes. Leicht beugte sich Adam vor zum Hals von Sport.

„Wie sieht es aus mein Freund. Wollen wir mal beide etwas Dampf ablassen?"

Adam zog seinen Hut tiefer in das Gesicht und galoppierte los. Er war noch nicht sehr weit gekommen, als Sport plötzlich stoppte und nach oben stieg. Die Reaktion seines Pferdes kam so schnell und so unerwartet, dass Adam keine Chance hatte, sich irgendwie im Sattel zu halten. Im hohen Bogen stürzte er zu Boden und war nur froh, dass nicht auch noch Sport bei seiner Aktion stürzte. Sein Pferd stieg noch einmal hoch und rannte dann los. Adam lag auf dem Rücken. Sehr vorsichtig bewegte er erst seine Arme und dann seine Beine. Beim Aufstehen zog sich ein leichter Stich durch seinen Rücken. Ganz behutsam drückte er diesen durch. Dann blickte er sich um, aber von Sport war nichts mehr zu sehen. Er fragte sich, was sein Pferd nur so erschreckt haben konnte.

Er lief ein Stück zurück. Am Boden lag ein toter Fasan. So wie es aussah, hat Sport ihn mit seinen Hufen getroffen. Verwundert schaute sich Adam um. Nicht das es ungewöhnlich ist, auf einen Fasan zu treffen, aber dass ein einzelner so plötzlich auftauchte, dass sich Sport dermaßen erschrecken konnte, verwunderte Adam schon. Er schaute sich weiter um, dann lief er zu einigen größeren Büschen am Rande des Weges. Es war nicht nötig, in die Knie zu gehen, um die Fußspuren zu erkennen, die sich hinter dem Busch befanden. Jemand musste eine längere Zeit hinter dem Busch gestanden oder gehockt haben. Mit den Augen folgte er den Spuren, die von dem Busch wegführten. Es waren nur wenige Meter bis zu einer kleinen Baumgruppe. Hier endeten die Spuren. Dafür waren nun welche von einem Pferd zu sehen und der Reiter hatte es ziemlich eilig gehabt, den Ort zu verlassen. Wieder brauchte Adam nur eins und eins zusammenzuzählen, um zu wissen, wer hinter der Sache steckte. Aber erneut hatte er keine Beweise, dass Curt auch hier seine Finger im Spiel hatte.

Da Sport sicher zurück zur Ranch gerannt ist, machte sich Adam auf den Weg nach Hause. Dabei wischte er sich das Blut von der Stirn. Jetzt hatte er nicht nur das blaue Auge, die demolierte Nase, sondern auch noch eine Platzwunde an der Stirn Bridget zu erklären. Adam fragte sich, was an diesem Tag noch schief gehen konnte.

Seine Frage konnte er sich relativ schnell beantworten. Schon von weitem sah er, wie Curt mit Sport vor seinem Haus stand. Mehrmals atmete er tief durch. Auf keinen Fall wollte er sich nun mit dem Lehrer hier vor seiner Haustür prügeln.

„Adam, ich wollte gerade hineingehen und fragen, ob du zu Hause bist. Meine Güte, wie siehst du aus. Sag nicht, du bist vom Pferd gefallen?"

Den Kopf leicht schief gelegt und die Arme verschränkt, stand Adam dem Freund seiner Frau gegenüber. „Aber was für ein Pech, dass ich das überlebt habe. Nicht wahr, Curt?"

„Natürlich, Adam. Das wäre doch ein großer Schock für die arme Bridget gewesen, wenn sie nun plötzlich mit den Kindern alleine dastehen würde."

Curt streichelte Sport. „Das ist wirklich ein wunderbares Pferd Adam, aber ich habe gehört, du hast hin und wieder deine Probleme mit ihm. Du wüsstest nicht, wie du ihn richtig händeln sollst. Also ich bin gerade ein Stück mit ihm geritten und ich habe diese Probleme nicht."

„Ich bezweifle, dass du nur einen Meter mit ihm reiten konntest."

Da war wieder das Lächeln von Curt, das Adam zur Weißglut bringen konnte, aber wieder versuchte er, sich an Toms Worte zu erinnern. Dass er unbedingt ruhig bleiben sollte. „Da ich jetzt zu Hause bin, hat sich ja dein Besuch erübrigt und du kannst wieder gehen."

Erneut streichelte Curt Adams Pferd. „Ich weiß ja, Adam, dass du einige Probleme hast, deine Kinder richtig zu erziehen, aber zum Glück bin ich ja dabei, dir in dieser Sache zu helfen und nun hast du auch noch Probleme mit deinem Pferd, also wenn du möchtest, kann ich dir auch hierbei helfen." Ein weiteres überhebliches Lächeln. „ Und wenn du auch noch mit Bridget Probleme hast….."

Mit zwei Schritten war Adam bei ihm, aber bevor er etwas sagen konnte, hörte Curt, wie sich die Tür hinter ihm öffnete und ohne sich umzudrehen, war er sich sicher, dass es Bridget war, die gerade heraus kam. Sein Lächeln wurde breiter. „Adam, du warst doch nicht etwa an der Schlägerei im Sweet Brouwer beteiligt? So wie ich gehört habe, hatte dein Freund, der Sheriff, schwer zu kämpfen, um die Lage wieder zu beruhigen. Ich frage mich nur, was Bridget dazu sagen wird, wenn sie erfährt, dass du dich am Vormittag dort aufgehalten hast. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass sie damit so gelassen umgeht, das du solche Etablissements besuchst." Kurz schlug er sich gegen die Brust. „ Entschuldige bitte, Adam ich habe vergessen, dass du dort ja schon mehrmals gewesen bist."

Die Atmung von Adam wurde schneller als er sah, wie Bridget ihn anblickte. Er musste die Hände zur Faust schließen, damit er sich beherrschen konnte. Ohne, dass sich seine Gesichtszüge veränderten, drehte sich Curt um. Dann ging er einen Schritt zurück und schaute seine Freundin überrascht an. „Bridget….meine Güte, hast du mich erschreckt. Wie kannst du dich nur so anschleichen."

Er zeigte mit der Hand auf Sport. „ Dein Mann ist vom Pferd gefallen. Ich habe zum Glück sein Pferd gefunden und es hergebracht." Er nahm die Hand von Bridget, die aber immer wieder zu Adam schaute. „Ich hoffe, es geht dir gut?"

„Ja, Curt es geht mir gut. Danke, dass du dich um Sport gekümmert hast."

Der Lehrer ließ ihre Hand los. „Dann werde ich euch nicht weiter stören und da ich schon mal hier bin, werde ich noch einmal kurz bei deinem Schwiegervater vorbeisehen. Du musst ja deinen Mann pflegen."

Lächelnd legte er Adam die Hand auf die Schulter. „Wie gesagt, Adam ich helfe dir gerne bei allen deinen Problemen. Auch um die, die sich jetzt erst auf tun."

Elegant schwang sich Curt in seinen Sattel und ritt zur Ponderosa. Tief atmete Adam aus und lief zu Bridget. Als er ihre Hand nehmen wollte, zog sie sie weg. „Bridget, es gab keine Schlägerei in der Bar und ich war auch nicht bei ihr. Ich war am Vormittag in der Stadt und danach zum Essen bei Tom und Sybil zu Hause."

„Kann ich dir das glauben? Warum sollte Curt so etwas sagen, wenn es nicht stimmt?"

Adam überlegte, was er ihr sagen sollte. Würde sie es ihm glauben, wenn er ihr erzählte, dass Curt versuchte, sie auseinander zu bringen? „Habe ich dich schon einmal belogen?" Er kratzte sich an der Stirn. „Curt und ich…ich denke er ist in dich verliebt und macht sich Hoffnungen, dass du seine Gefühle erwiderst, wenn du nur genug sauer auf mich bist."

Ungläubig schaute Bridget ihn an. „Hast du in der Stadt getrunken? Wie kommst du auf so eine Idee? Ich habe Curt sehr deutlich gesagt, dass er sich in dieser Hinsicht keine Hoffnung zu machen braucht."

Nun schaute Adam sie verwundert an. „Gab es mal eine Zeit, in der er sich Hoffnung machen konnte?"

Bridget legte die Hände an die Seite und blickte ihn wieder entrüstet an. „Willst du mir jetzt vorwerfen, dass ich mich vor unserer Hochzeit auch hin und wieder mit einem Mann getroffen habe?"

„Du hast meine Frage nicht beantwortet?"

Mehrmals stieß sie mit ihrem Zeigefinger gegen seine Brust. „ Ich weiß nicht, was das jetzt soll Adam, aber ja ich bin in New York mit ihm einige Male ausgegangen und ja, ich habe ihn auch geküsst, aber sehr schnell habe ich festgestellt, dass meine Gefühle für dich noch zu stark waren, um mit jemand anderen etwas Neues anzufangen und wenn du jetzt ein Problem damit, hast denke ich, dass es besser ist, wenn du jetzt deiner Arbeit auf der Ranch nachgehst. Gegessen hast du ja schon, wie du mir ja so schön erzählst hast."

Sie drehte sich um und ging zurück ins Haus. Adam stand mit gesenktem Kopf neben seinem Pferd und stellte fest, dass Bridget heute die Zweite war, die den falschen Wolf zu spüren bekam. Sein Blick ging zu Sport. Er nahm die Zügel und stieg in den Sattel.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

„Atéla Wynono."

Travis kam auf ihn zu gerannt, als er vom Pferd abstieg. Adam nahm seinen Neffen auf den Arm und lief mit ihm zum Haus. „Wo ist deine Mama?"

Travis fuhr mit der Hand durch das Gesicht von seinem Onkel. „Wynono Aua?"

„Es ist nicht schlimm. Ist Mama im Haus?"

Travis brabbelte weiter, ohne ihm aber zu sagen, wo Koko ist. So lief Adam weiter zum Haus. Er wollte gerade die Tür aufmachen, die nur angelehnt war, als sie von Koko richtig geöffnet wurde. „Kleiner Mann, du sollst doch nicht immer einfach raus laufen und schon gar nicht ohne Jac…" Erschrocken schaute sie Adam an und legte die Hand vor den Mund. „Adam, ….was ist passiert?"

Adam steckte seine Hände in die Jackentasche und hob die Schultern hoch. „Wenn ich dir sage, ich bin kurz davor, mit deinem Vater im Tipi die heilige Pfeife zu rauchen, reicht das, um meinen Tag zu beschreiben?"

Schnell schaute Koko über ihre Schultern. „Hoss ist bei deinem Vater auf der Ponderosa…" Sie holte eine Jacke aus dem Haus und reichte sie Adam."… Ziehst du Travis an und ich hole Nick und wir gehen ins Dorf. Dort kann dann meine Mutter auf die Kinder aufpassen und wir beide können reden. Ich denke nämlich, da gibt es eine Menge worüber wir sprechen müssen."

„Danke, Koko."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Sie saßen am Feuer in dem Tipi von Kokos Eltern und Adam erzählte ihr von dem Tag und davon, was auf dem Sommerfest passiert ist. „Deswegen die Sticheleien zwischen euch beiden beim Thanksgiving?"

„Weißt du, Koko wie sehr ich mich damals und heute beherrschen musste?"

„Aber Curt kann doch nicht wirklich glauben, dass er so sein Ziel erreichen kann?"

Mit zusammengefalteten Händen vor dem Mund schaute Adam ins Feuer. Dann nahm er sie nur ein kleines Stück vor, aber starrte weiter in die Flammen. „Heute hat er es doch geschafft, dass ich mich mit Bridget gestritten habe."

Koko kam an seine Seite und nahm seine Hände. „Wynono, es wird mehr brauchen, als dieser kleine Streit, um euch beide auseinander zu bringen. Ich spüre und ich sehe, wie sehr du gegen den falschen Wolf kämpfst."

Verzweifelt schaute Adam sie an. „Koko, was mache ich, wenn die Indianerbehörde wirklich jemanden vorbeischickt? Ich will die beiden nicht verlieren, aber ich will mich auch nicht verstecken und anfangen, den Kindern ihre Kultur vorzuenthalten. Was ist dann das Nächste? Wird es mir als nächstes verboten, mit Bernardo Spanisch zu reden? Mit meiner Schwiegermutter nicht mehr in ihrer Muttersprache zu sprechen?"

Koko drückte seine Hände fester. „Wynono, versuche, ruhig zu bleiben. So weit wird es nicht kommen. Sollten wirklich die Leute von der Behörde hier auftauchen, dann werden wir dir helfen. Sie werden die beiden nicht finden, wenn wir es nicht zulassen."

Der Blick von Adam veränderte sich nicht. Nur sprach er jetzt noch leiser. „ Aber auch wenn ihr sie versteckt, habe ich sie verloren."

„Wie Tom schon zu dir gesagt hat, wird es noch dauern, bis jemand hierher kommt. Zuerst muss Tom den neuen Bericht schreiben und dann muss Curt mitbekommen, dass nichts gegen dich unternommen wird. Danach muss er dich erneut bei der Behörde anzeigen und ich hoffe, dass das alles so lange dauert, dass sich das Problem mit Curt erledigt hat."

Adam nahm die Hände von Koko und legte sie sich gegen die Stirn. „Koko, ich weiß nicht, wie ich das Weihnachtsfest überstehen soll, wenn dieser Kerl mit uns am Tisch sitzt. Auch wenn ich es schaffe, ihn zu ignorieren, wird er nichts unversucht lassen, um mich zu provozieren."

Koko zog ihre Hände weg und hielt nun mit ihren Händen sein Gesicht fest. Dann legte sie ihre Stirn an seine und schaute ihm tief in die Augen. „ Der falsche Wolf muss sich hinlegen, Wynono. Er soll sich jedoch nicht verstecken. Er muss weiter wachsam sein, aber er darf nichts so etwas Unüberlegtes machen, wie heute in der Stadt. Hast du mich verstanden? Denn dann hat Curt das erreicht, was er wollte. Du musst aber auch sehr vorsichtig sein, weil ich ihm zutraue, dass er, wenn er sein Ziel nicht erreicht, auch einen Schritt weiter gehen wird."

„Was ist mit Weihnachten?" Er flüsterte nur noch. „Koko, ich habe Angst, dass ich mich nicht unter Kontrolle halten kann. Ich habe so eine Wut auf ihn."

Keiner von beiden unterbrach den Blickkontakt. „Wir werden doch auch dort sein und ich werde ein Auge auf dich haben, aber ich denke, wenn du dich die ganze Zeit um Bridget kümmerst, wird er sehen, dass er keine Chance hat. Zu Thanksgiving war er doch dann auch sehr zurückhaltend, als Bridget ihn nach dem Gespräch über deinen Glauben in seine Schranken gewiesen hat. Wynono, dein Schutzgeist wird dir die Kraft geben, diese Stunden zu überstehen."

Noch lange sahen sie sich einfach in die Augen und mit jeder Minute mehr, schöpfte Adam mehr Kraft, um sich auf das nächste Hindernis, das vor ihm lag, vorzubereiten.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

„Ben, wenn mir jemand vor acht Jahren gesagt hätte, dass ich den heutigen Tag hier in Nevada mit so einer großen Familie begehe, hätte ich ihn für verrückt gehalten und erst recht, wenn er mir noch gesagt hätte, dass darunter auch Indianer sind."

Ben stand neben Clement und beide sahen in das Wohnzimmer, wo sich ein Teil der Familie befand und sich unterhielt. „Mir geht es doch nicht besser. Es ist noch nicht so lange her, da habe ich ernsthaft geglaubt, keiner meiner Söhne würde mir ein Enkelkind schenken und schon gar nicht Adam und jetzt?"

„Jetzt wissen wir beide nicht, wo wir sie bei den Feierlichkeiten alle unterbringen sollen." Clement schmunzelte nun etwas. „Und ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass das Ende schon in Sicht ist."

„Na, jetzt müssen wir erst einmal dieses eine Kind in der Welt begrüßen."

„Oder diese."

Verwundert schaute Ben ihn an. „ Weißt du mehr, als die beiden?"

„Also als ich letztes Mal so einen Bauch in dieser Größe gesehen habe, hatte ich dann Frederic und Bridget im Arm."

Ben nahm einen Schluck aus seinem Glas und schaute zu Bridget, die auf dem Sofa saß. „Also der Bauch von Hoss's Mutter war nun auch nicht viel kleiner."

Mit einem leichten Grinsen stieß ihn Clement an. „Wie wäre es mit einer kleinen Wette, Ben?"

Mit gespieltem Entsetzten riss Ben die Augen auf. „Du willst mit mir ernsthaft wetten, wie viele Kinder sich im Bauch meiner Schwiegertochter befinden?"

„Ich behaupte, wir werden uns nicht nur über einen neuen Cartwright freuen können."

Wieder sah Ben zu Bridget. „Du weißt aber Clement, dass sich so etwas nicht schickt, was wir hier machen?"

„Und?"

„Mhm…was ist der Einsatz?"

„Wenn ich recht habe, musst du mich im Mai nach Genoa begleiten, wenn ich mich mit einigen anderen wichtigen Leuten treffe, um mit ihnen über die Zukunft von Nevada zu reden."

„Und wenn ich….gewinnen sollte?"

„Dann werde ich dir im Frühjahr auf der Ranch helfen und egal, welche für Aufgaben du mir gibst, ich werde sie erledigen."

Ben lachte auf. „Dir ist aber schon bewusst, dass ich nicht mehr das Sagen auf der Ponderosa habe?"

„Oh Ben, glaube mir wenn Adam das mitbekommt, wird er dir sehr gerne ganz besondere Aufgaben geben, die ich dann auszuführen habe."

Ben zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Ich hoffe, es bekommt keiner mit, was wir hier gerade machen."

Sie stießen an und schauten beide lächelnd zu Bridget.

XXXXXX

Adam reichte Bridget ein Glas mit Wasser und setzte sich neben sie auf das Sofa. „Wir können auch nach Hause gehen."

Sie legte die Hand auf sein Bein. „Es geht schon. Ich habe meiner Mutter heute einfach zu viel geholfen."

Er legte den Arm um sie und sie lehnte sich bei ihm an. „Wenn es dir aber nicht bald etwas besser geht, werde ich die Kinder einsammeln und wir brechen auf. Auch wenn es noch recht früh ist."

„Adam, es ist Weihnachten. Die Kindern wäre ziemlich enttäuscht, wenn wir jetzt schon gehen würden und wie gesagt, ich muss nur etwas trinken und etwas durchpusten."

Bridget sah nach links, als sich Curt neben sie setzte und seine Hand auf ihre legte. „Bridget, geht es dir etwas besser?"

„Ja Curt, es geht schon wieder."

Curt schaute zu Adam und lächelte. „Adam, wenn du möchtest, bringe ich Bridget nach Hause und du kannst dann mit den Kindern hier bleiben."

Die Augen von Adam wanderten zu der Hand von Curt. Dieser sah den Blick und umschloss die Hand von Bridget noch etwas fester.

„Das wird nicht nötig sein. Wenn wir gehen, gehen wir alle."

Langsam zog Bridget ihre Hand zurück. „Danke für dein Angebot, Curt, aber ich muss nur etwas langsamer machen und dann geht es schon wieder. Ich bin ja nicht krank."

Curt hob sein Glas und hielt es in Adams Richtung. „Dann lass uns anstoßen, Adam, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern wird, bis wir den neuen Bürger von Virginia City begrüßen können."

Da ihn Curt wieder sehr überheblich angrinste, wusste Adam genau, dass dieser ihn daran erinnern wollte, dass er sich nicht so sicher sein sollte dass er der Vater von dem Kind ist. Aber zum Glück hatte Adam schon vier Tassen von einem Tee getrunken, den ihm Koko mitgebracht hatte, wodurch er bis jetzt relativ ruhig geblieben ist. Curt schaute auf den Tisch, wo die Tasse von Adam stand.

„Adam, wie konnte ich das vergessen. Du trinkst ja keinen Alkohol mehr, seit du festgestellt hast, dass du ihn nicht so verträgst und leicht die Kontrolle verlierst. Du kannst dich ja wirklich glücklich schätzen, dass der Sheriff dein Freund ist. Wie oft hast du eigentlich schon den Saloon auseinandergenommen und andere verletzt?"

Nun kostete es Adam doch erhebliche Kraft, nicht einfach aufzustehen und Curt mit dem Gesicht in den Schnee zu drücken.

„Curt, so langsam bekomme ich den Eindruck, dass du etwas gegen Adam hast."

Erneut nahm Curt die Hand von Bridget und schaute sie bestürzt an. „ Um Himmelswillen, nein. Ich bin nur etwas erstaunt, da ich immer gedacht habe, dass dir bei einem Mann es wichtig ist, dass er weiß, wie er sich zu benehmen hat und welchen Umgang er pflegt und irgendwie hast du mir Adam etwas anders beschrieben."

Mit einem freundlichen Lächeln nahm Bridget ihre Hand weg und berührte Curt leicht am Arm. „Glaube mir Curt, Adam ist genauso, wie ich mir meinen Mann wünsche. Es kann für mich keinen besseren geben. Und wenn ihr Zwei einmal etwas anderes machen würdet, als euch wie zwei kleine eifersüchtige Schulkinder zu benehmen, dann könntet ihr euch auch mal besser kennen lernen." Sie schaute beide Männer leicht wütend an und stand auf. „Ich gehe mir noch ein Glas Wasser holen und das schaffe ich auch ohne die Hilfe von einem von euch beiden."

Adam wartete, bis Bridget sie nicht mehr hören konnte. „Wenn du noch einmal deine Hand auf die von Bridget legst, dann breche ich dir alle Finger einzeln."

Curt hob den Finger und wackelte damit tadelnd vor Adams Gesicht herum. „Mein lieber Freund, du wirst doch nicht etwa die Contenance verlieren. Doch nicht zu Weihnachten und schon gar nicht vor den Augen deiner entzückenden Kinder."

„Was glaubst du eigentlich, was du damit erreichen kannst. Meinst du, Bridget bekommt nicht mit, was du versuchst?"

„Aber am Ende wird sie begreifen, dass sie mit mir die bessere Partie macht, als mit einem dreckigen Cowboy, der sich anscheinend in Boston gekonnt verstellt hat."

„Ich glaube, du hast gerade nicht richtig zugehört. Sie ist mit mir, wie ich bin, sehr zufrieden."

Kurz schaute Adam sich um, dann packte er Curt am Kragen und zog ihn dichter an sich heran. „Ich würde dir raten, keinen einzigen Fuß mehr in mein Haus zu setzen und dir so schnell wie möglich woanders eine Stelle zu suchen, sonst wirst du mal erleben, was passiert, wenn man sich mit einem dreckigen Cowboy anlegt."

Zum ersten Mal konnte Adam in den Augen von Curt so etwas wie Angst sehen, aber so schnell diese da war, war sie auch schon wieder verschwunden. „Adam, du musst nicht gleich so wütend werden. Ich werde niemandem erzählen, dass du und Koko euch nicht nur zum Teetrinken seht. Das, was ich gesehen habe, wird unter uns bleiben."

Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde hatte Adam Curt auf die Beine gezogen und wollte gerade zum Schlag ausholen, als sein Arm festgehalten wurde. „Adam, bist du von allen guten Geistern verlassen?"

Sein Vater hielt seinen Arm fest und schaute ihn erbost an. Mit zuckenden Wangenknochen schaute Adam von seinem Vater zu Curt, der sich mit einem Lächeln seine Sachen gerade rückte. „Mr. Cartwright es ist schon in Ordnung. Leider hat ihr Sohn mich schon wieder nicht richtig verstanden. Es tut mir leid, Adam. Ich habe wirklich gedacht, da du studiert hast, kann man sich mit dir auch über ernsthafte Themen unterhalten, aber so wie es aussieht, kennst du die meisten Fremdwörter nicht und fühlst dich dadurch gleich beleidigt. Aber in Zukunft werde ich so reden, dass du mich auch verstehst und wenn nicht, wird Bridget es dir erklären können."

„Du kannst mich los lassen, Pa. Ich werde kurz vor die Tür gehen und mich etwas abkühlen. Du kannst dich ja gerne in der Zeit mit deinem neuen tollen Freund unterhalten."

„Ja ,ich denke, das ist eine gute Idee und wir beide sollten uns dann morgen einmal über dein Verhalten unterhalten, was in letzter Zeit immer schlimmer wird."

Auch Adam richtete seine Sachen und blickte beim Rausgehen noch einmal zu Curt. „Adam, was ich dir letzte Woche gesagt habe. Ich bin gerne bereit, dir bei deinen ganzen Problemen zu helfen. Dafür sind doch gute Freunde da."

Adam knallte die Tür hinter sich zu und atmete tief durch. Im Haus wandte sich Ben dem Lehrer zu. „Probleme? Was für Probleme hat denn Adam?"

„Ach wissen Sie, Mr. Cartwright ich weiß nicht, ob nicht lieber Adam darüber selber reden sollte."

Ben schaute zur Tür. „Mr. Winfield, ich bin immer froh, wenn es jemanden gibt, der erkennt, was meinen Sohn so beschäftigt."

„Dann sollten wir uns setzen, Mr. Cartwright. Es könnte etwas länger dauern."

Ben blickte noch mal kurz zur Tür und legte die Hand auf die Schulter von Curt, der sich bereits hingesetzt hatte. „Ich hole uns noch etwas zu trinken und dann können wir beide reden."

Als Ben etwas später in die Küche lief, um noch ein neue Flasche von den Wein zu holen, schaute er sich verwundert um. Eigentlich hatte er gedacht, das Emillie und die anderen hier wären, um die Reste vom Essen wegzuräumen. Schulterzuckend nahm er eine Flasche aus dem Schrank, als Koko ihm entgegengelaufen kam.

„Ben, wo ist Adam?"

„Er ist schon eine ganze Weile draußen, um sich etwas abzukühlen. Er hatte mal wieder einen Streit mit Curt gehabt und im Moment will er nicht mal mit Hoss oder Frederic reden. Koko kannst…."

Weiter kam er nicht. Verwundert schaute er Koko nach, die ihn einfach stehen ließ und die Küche verließ.

Adam merkte die Kälte nicht. Zu wütend war er noch über das, was passiert ist. So stand er die ganze Zeit vor der Tür und schaute in die Sterne. Die Hände hatte er zur Faust geballt. Er ärgerte sich, dass er es nicht geschafft hatte einen Sieg über sich selber zu erringen. Adam fragte sich, wie es mit ihm und Curt weitergehen sollte. Dieser Mann war zu intelligent, als dass er ihn mit einfachen Mitteln aufhalten könnte. Adam hörte, wie hinter ihm die Tür geöffnet wurde. Sicher war es Bridget, die gehört hatte, was gerade passiert ist. Er legte die Hand vor die Augen. Wie kann er ihr nur begreiflich machen, was für ein Mistkerl ihr Freund ist.

„Adam …."

Koko berührte ihn am Rücken. „Koko. Es tut mir leid, ich habe es wirklich versucht, aber…" Er seufzte und redete nicht weiter.

„ Du hast dich mit Curt angelegt?"

Adam nickte nur und schaute dann seine Freundin verwundert an, als diese ihn anlächelte.

„Dann komm mit. Ich glaube, ich habe etwas, das den guten Curt für eine Weile sprachlos macht und dich auf andere Gedanken bringt."

Sie nahm seine Hand und zog ihn zurück ins Haus. „Koko, was ist los?"

„Komm einfach mit."

Sie ging mit ihm, aber nicht in das Wohnzimmer zu den anderen, sondern zog ihn weiter zur Treppe und lief nach oben. „Koko ,wo willst du mit mir hin? Ich habe keine Lust, Ärger mit Hoss zu bekommen."

„Denn bekommst du nicht."

Mit einem breiten Grinsen öffnete sie Tür von einem der Zimmer. Als Adam nicht weiter lief, zog sie ihn etwas kräftiger am Arm und schubste ihn so in das Zimmer. „Koko….was soll…."

Erstaunt sah er sich um. Im Zimmer waren Cholette, Giovanna und Emillia und lächelten ihn an. Verlegen kratzte er sich an der Brust und drehte sich wieder zu Koko. „Was…."

Koko legte ihre Hände an seine Arme und drehte ihn in die Richtung zum Bett. Augenblicklich wurden Adams Augen doppelt so groß und ein Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus.

Er versuchte, den Klos, der sich in seinem Hals gebildet hatte, hinunterzuschlucken. Langsam lief er zum Bett und setzte sich vorsichtig auf den Rand. Seine Augen und seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit waren nur noch auf Bridget gerichtet, so dass er nicht mitbekam, wie die anderen das Zimmer verließen und die Tür leise hinter sich zumachten.

„Ich dachte, ich hätte mein Weihnachtsgeschenk schon heute früh bekommen?"

„Und ich dachte mir, für meinen wunderbaren Mann brauche ich noch ein besonderes Geschenk."

Er beugte sich vor und gab ihr einen Kuss. Dann schaute er mit einem entzückten Lächeln auf ihre Arme. „Und warum konntest du nicht warten, bis wir wieder zu Hause sind?"

„Ich musste dich ja irgendwie von Curt ablenken, bevor ihr euch wieder so in die Haare bekommt, dass ihr das ganze Weihnachtsfest ruiniert."

Sein Lächeln verschwand augenblicklich und er sah sie nur noch traurig an. „Bridget. Es tut mir Leid, aber ich kann ihn einfach nicht ausstehen."

„Adam, lass uns nicht jetzt über ihn reden. Das können wir auch noch in den nächsten Tagen machen."

Mit dem Nicken kehrte auch das Leuchten in Adams Augen zurück. „Und musst du nun mit mir ein Wochenende im Dorf verbringen?"

„ Ja und du musst mit mir in drei Jahren eine wunderschöne Reise machen. Nur wir beide alleine."

Er schaute auf die beiden Kinder in Bridgets Armen. „Wenn wir so weiter machen, werden wir das Haus sehr schnell voll bekommen."

„Adam, wir sollten bitte jetzt nicht über die nächste Schwangerschaft reden. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich jemals wieder schwanger werden will. Die letzten Monate haben mir gereicht."

Sanft streichelte Adam über die kleinen Hände der zwei Kinder. „ Aber dafür ist es dieses Mal ja wirklich sehr schnell gegangen. Ich bin mal gespannt, was der Rest der Familie zu dieser Überraschung sagen wird."

„Bevor du deine Kinder unten stolz präsentieren kannst, sollten wir uns auf die Namen einigen."

Vorsichtig nahm Adam eines der Kinder auf den Arm. „Ist das mein zukünftiger Cowboy?" Bridget nickte.

„Ich würde ihn gerne George nennen. Ich habe unserem alten Vormann so viel zu verdanken und…"

Bridget legte ihre Hand auf seinen Arm. „Es ist schon in Ordnung, Adam. Du brauchst es mir nicht zu erklären. Ich weiß, was er dir bedeutet hat."

Wieder beugte sich Adam vor und gab ihr einen Kuss. Dann hielt er die Hand von seiner Tochter mit zwei Fingern fest. „Und wie soll unsere zweite kleine Prinzessin heißen?"

„Ich würde ihr gerne den Namen meiner Großmutter geben. Sie wollte eigentlich damals mit uns nach Boston kommen, aber sie starb kurz vor der Abreise. Frederic und ich haben sie sehr geliebt und sie wäre sicher stolz auf uns, wenn sie uns jetzt so sehen würde. Deswegen würde ich ihr gerne den Namen Claire geben."

Adam nahm nun auch seine Tochter auf den Arm und stand auf. „Dann werde ich mal George und Claire unsere kleine Familie unten zeigen."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	84. Chapter 84

Mit dem Stift tippte Sarah immer wieder auf das Blatt und versuchte, nicht auf die leise Stimme von Mr. Winfield zu hören. Schon eine ganze Weile stand er bei Bernardo am Tisch und erklärte ihm eine Aufgabe. Dabei war sich Sarah sicher, dass Bernardo überhaupt keine Probleme damit hatte. Gerade im Rechnen war er von ihnen der beste. Mit rollenden Augen legte sie den Kopf schief und schaute zu Riccardo hinüber. Der wusste sofort, warum Sarah ihn so genervt ansah. Mit den Augen schielte er auch zu dem Lehrer und steckte sich dabei den Finger in den Mund und gab vor, würgen zu müssen. Augenblicklich musste Sarah anfangen, zu kichern. Mr. Winfield dreht nur etwas den Kopf und schaute über die Schulter zu Adams Schwester, die ihn - so schnell es ging - unschuldig anlächelte. Curt lächelte zurück und wandte sich wieder Bernardo zu. Weiter genervt, ließ Sarah den Kopf auf den Tisch fallen, aber ohne einen Laut zu verursachen. Mit dem Kopf noch auf der Tischplatte, schaute sie wieder zu Riccardo. Der lehnte sich zurück und mit einer übertriebenen Geste fuhr er sich durch das Haar, wie es auch Mr. Winfield sehr oft machte. Dann versuchte er auch noch, genauso überheblich zu lächeln, wie ihr Lehrer. Als sie dann noch sah, dass Aiyana ihn auch noch nachäffte, konnte sie sich nicht mehr zurückhalten und lachte laut los.

„Sarah Cartwright, kannst du mir bitte sagen, was heute mit dir los ist, dass du schon die ganze Zeit den Unterricht störst?"

Auch mit mehrmaligem Schlucken fiel es Bens Tochter schwer, sich zu beherrschen.

„Ich habe nur…."

Weiter kam sie nicht, als sich Mr. Winfield, bevor er die Hände in die Seite stemmte, durch das Haar strich. Dann konnte sie sich vor Lachen kaum noch auf der Bank halten.

„SARAH CARTWRIGHT."

Sie presste die Lippen zusammen und versuchte, ihn ernst anzusehen.

„Nicht nur, dass du nicht aufstehst, wenn ich mit dir rede, nein auch dein Verhalten ist indiskutabel."

Langsam stand Sarah auf und senkte den Kopf etwas. Dabei flüsterte sie, dass nicht nur ihr Verhalten ja wohl so ist.

„Was hast du gesagt, Sarah?"

Sie hob den Kopf und sah ihn leicht trotzig an. „Nichts."

„Sarah, muss ich einen Brief an deinen Vater schreiben, dass du dich mal wieder sehr frech mir gegenüber verhalten hast?"

Die Augen von Sarah wurden ganz klein und der trotzige Blick verwandelte sich in einen wütenden. „Ich habe nur gelacht."

„Willst du jetzt mit mir auch noch diskutieren, Sarah?"

„Dann müsste ich Sie ja davon abhalten, Bernardo beim Rechnen zu helfen."

Mit den Händen stützte sich Mr. Winfield auf dem Tisch ab und beugte sich etwas vor. „Junge Dame, du kannst den Rest der Stunde in der Ecke die Wandfarbe mal genauer betrachten. Und zum Schulschluss kannst du dir dann den Brief abholen über den dein Vater sehr begeistert sein wird." Sarah schob ihre Sachen zusammen und wollte in die Ecke laufen. „Aber durch deinen Bruder ist er es ja sicher gewohnt, dass du wie er aufmüpfig und frech bist."

Augenblick blieb Sarah stehen, schaute ihren Lehrer finster an und legte ganz langsam den Kopf schräg. „Mein Bruder braucht sich wenigstens nicht überall einzuschleimen, wie Sie es machen."

Curt trat einen Schritt vor und stand nun sehr dicht bei Sarah. Seine Stimme war ernst und bestimmt. „Geh in die Ecke und denke über dein Fehlverhalten nach und ich bezweifle, dass du morgen zur Schule kommen kannst, wenn dein Vater den Brief gelesen hat, den ich gleich schreiben werde."

„Und ich hoffe, Sie schreiben die Wahrheit, sonst kommt mein Bruder morgen zur Schule und dann….." Sie hob den Daumen und Zeigefinger hoch. „..puff."

„SARAH CARTWRIGHT WENN DU NICHT WILLST, DASS ICH DICH GLEICH HIER VOR ALLEN KINDERN ÜBER DAS KNIE LEGE, GEHST DU SOFORT OHNE EINEN WEITEREN KOMMENTAR IN DIE ECKE."

Er stand vor ihr mit ausgestrecktem Arm, der in die Ecke neben der Tafel zeigte. Mit einem weiteren sehr bösen Blick lief Sarah dort hin. Als sie wieder die leise Stimme von Curt hörte, wie er erneut bei Bernardo stand, drehte sie sich um und streckte ihm die Zunge heraus und mit einem Lächeln wandte sie sich wieder zur Wand, als sie die triumphierende Blicke von Riccardo, Aiyana und Tyler gesehen hatte. Den Rest der Schulzeit versuchte sie, nicht daran zu denken, was sie sicher am Nachmittag im Stall erwarten wird, aber wie sagte Wynono immer. Manchmal ist es wert, das Kriegsbeil auszugraben und einige Schmerzen hinzunehmen, um einen Sieg zu erringen und wenn es nur ein kleiner ist.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

„Kannst du mich bitte ansehen, wenn ich versuche, dir etwas zu erklären? Du brauchst auch nicht zu lachen. Das sind ernsthafte Dinge, die ich hier mit dir bespreche. Wenn du nicht weißt, wie man ein Lasso richtig hält, kann das sehr unangenehme Folgen haben, wenn dich das Rind vom Pferd zieht."

Adam nahm das Lasso wieder richtig in die Hand und wollte gerade noch einmal vormachen, wie man es korrekt halten muss, um ein Tier einzufangen. „Du kannst doch jetzt nicht einfach einschlafen."

Mit den Händen an die Hüften gelegt sah er zu seinem Sohn. Als Bridget sich neben ihn stellte, zeigte er nur mit der Hand auf ihn. „Er hört mir nicht zu."

„Ganz ehrlich, Adam….vielleicht solltest du ihn erst nächstes Jahr mit zum Roundup nehmen. Dann kann er sicher schon alleine essen und muss nicht alle zwei, drei Stunden nach Hause kommen."

Laut atmete Adam aus und versuchte, nicht zu grinsen. „In Ordnung, bis nach Ostern gebe ich ihm noch Zeit, aber dann zeige ich ihm, wie er eine Axt zu halten hat." Er drehte nun den Kopf leicht zur Seite. „ Hat er heute schon genug zum Essen bekommen? Ich habe das Gefühl, Claire nimmt mehr zu."

Nun konnte Bridget sich ein Lachen nicht mehr verkneifen. Sie drehte Adam am Arm zu sich. „Dein Cowboy wird schon groß und stark werden."

Verzweifelt schaute er zu George. „Ich hoffe es. Siehe dir deinen Bruder und Little Joe an."

Sorgenvoll zog er die Augenbrauen hoch und schaute Bridget an, die noch immer über das ganze Gesicht lachte. „Du kannst doch jetzt schon sehen, dass er nicht so schlaksig ist, wie die beiden." Dann wurde sie aber etwas ernst. „Adam, mache bitte nicht den Fehler wie dein Vater und versuche, aus ihm etwas zu machen, was er eventuell nicht ist. Wenn seine Talente woanders liegen, dann lass ihn bitte auch seinen Weg gehen."

Zuerst noch etwas besorgt, schaute er zu George, um dann jedoch Bridget schelmisch anzublicken. „Dann müssen wir solange weiter machen, bis ich meinen Cowboy bekomme."

Dann legte er das Lasso um sie und zog sie dicht zu sich heran, um sie zu küssen. Mit einem sanften Blick legte sie ihre Hand auf seine Wange. „Ich hoffe nicht, dass ich jetzt noch ein Brandzeichen bekomme."

Er küsste ihre Halsbeuge. „Warum nicht."

Lachend stieß sie ihn weg, als er stärker anfing sie zu küssen. „Du bist unmöglich."

„Nein, bin ich nicht, nur immer noch so verliebt wie am ersten Tag."

Bridget gab ihm einen Kuss und versuchte, sich aus dem Lasso zu befreien. „Nun musst du mich aber wieder freilassen, sonst bekommst du heute kein Mittagessen und morgen bei deinem Vater und Emillia keinen Nachtisch."

Ziemlich schnell ließ er sie los und ohne sie weiter anzusehen, legte er das Lasso richtig zusammen. Für einen Augenblick schloss Bridget die Augen. „Was ist los ,Adam? Sag mir nicht, du willst morgen nicht dort essen, weil Curt dabei ist?"

Die Augen auf das Seil gerichtet, dachte er sofort an einen der ersten Weisheiten, die er von Amarok gelernt hatte. Die ihm zwar oft geholfen haben, aber auch ihm genauso viel Ärger eingebracht hatten. Ein kurzer Blick auf seine Kette genügte. Mit einem entschlossen Blick in den Augen drehte er sich zu Bridget. „Bridget, ich kann ihn nicht leiden und er mich nicht und das Schlimmste ist, dass er ein ganz mieser und hinterlistiger Hund ist und kaum einer von euch bekommt das mit."

Entsetzter konnten die Augen von Bridget ihn nicht ansehen. „Adam, was sagst du da? Ich kenne Curt aus New York und er ist alles andere als mies oder hinterlistig.

„Nenne mir einen Menschen außer Mitsch, den wir beide kennen, mit dem ich mich ständig anlege, weil dieser mich so provoziert."

Nur ihre Augen sahen etwas zur Seite, als sie über seine Worte nachdachte. „Aber warum macht er das? Was verspricht er sich davon?"

Adam nahm ihre Hand und schaute ihr in die Augen. „Er versucht, mich schlecht vor dir zu machen. Curt ist der Meinung, wenn er dir zeigt, wie sehr ich mich in seinen Augen in Boston verstellt habe, wirst du mich verlassen und zu ihm gehen."

Um ein lautes Lachen zu vermeiden, legte sie die Hand vor den Mund. „Was ist das denn für ein Blödsinn?"

Dann schaute sie ihn sehr ernst an. „Adam, ich frage mich, wenn das wirklich so stimmt, warum du dich so von ihm provozieren lässt? Nichts auf der Welt, nicht mal ein Curt Winfield, wird etwas an meinen Gefühlen für dich ändern können und eigentlich dachte ich, du wüsstest, wie sehr ich dich liebe."

Sie lächelte, als sie mit der Hand über seine unrasierte Wange strich und dann mit einem noch liebevolleren Blick einen Knopf an seinem Hemd berührte, der nur noch an einem Faden hing. „Und zwar genauso wie du bist. Ja, in Boston bist du etwas anderes herumgelaufen, aber ich habe es jedes Mal geliebt, dich zu sehen, wenn du aus deinem Tal gekommen bist. Weil, dann konnte man es sehr deutlich merken, dass sich dieser Adam wohler gefühlt hat." Sie legte ihre Hände auf seine Brust und schmunzelte ihn an. „Das heißt aber nicht, dass ich dich nicht auch gerne hin und wieder rasiert und in deinen guten Sachen sehen möchte."

Er legte die Arme um sie und drückte sie fest an sich. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich es immer wieder vergesse, wie gerne du hier lebst. Ich habe nur gesehen, dass er so ist, wie es sich es die meisten Frauen in Boston wünschen."

Zärtlich strich sie mit ihren Händen über seine Brust. „Und ich dachte, du hättest es gemerkt, dass ich nicht so war, wie die meisten Frauen in Boston."

„Das ist mir kaum aufgefallen."

Mit einem sanften Blick näherte er sich ihren Lippen. Dann legte er wieder das Lasso um sie und zog sie mit zu dem Sofa.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

„Wynono….." Adam drehte sich zu der Tür. Dort stand seine Schwester mit einem frischen Brot in der Hand. „Das habe ich fast ganz alleine gemacht. Mum hat mir nur ganz wenig geholfen."

„Ist das für morgen?"

Sie kam in die Sattelkammer gelaufen und Adam hob sie hoch und setzte sie auf einen kleinen Tisch. „Nein, das ist für uns. Davon bekommt Curt kein Stück ab."

Mit einem leichten Grinsen brach sie für Adam etwas von dem Brot ab, damit er es probieren konnte. „Nein…so etwas Gutes können wir ihm nicht geben." Vorsichtig sprang Sarah von dem Tisch herunter. Besorgt sah Adam sie an. „Alles in Ordnung mit dir?"

Die Augen zu Boden gerichtet, zuckte sie mit den Schultern. „Ich war heut mit Pa mal wieder im Stall."

Bevor sich Adam vor seine Schwester hinkniete, legte er das Brot auf den Tisch. Dann hob ihr Kinn. „Sonnenschein, ich habe dir doch mal gesagt, auf dem Boden findest du nicht den richtigen Weg. Siehe nach oben, dann erkennst du auch, was vor dir liegt. Also was ist passiert?"

Seufzend hob Sarah den Kopf. „Ich habe einen Brief von der Schule nach Hause gebracht."

Da sie nicht weiter sprach und wieder den Kopf senken wollte, hielt Adam sie wieder am Kinn fest. „Und?"

„Ich habe zu Mr. Winfield gesagt, du wirst ihn erschießen, wenn er nicht die Wahrheit im Brief schreibt."

Es kam selten vor, dass Adam sprachlos war, aber nun schaute er seine Schwester eine Zeitlang ziemlich erstaunt an. „Sonnenschein, warum sagst du so etwas?"

Sarah biss sich auf die Lippen, und zögerte noch etwas, dann jedoch gab sie sich einen Ruck.

„Wynono, wir können ihn nicht leiden. Er ist so…."

Sie schüttelte sich und verzog das Gesicht.

„Schlimmer als eine Nacktschnecke?"

Heftig nickte sie mit dem Kopf. „Ständig schleicht er um Aiyana und Bernardo herum und erklärt ihnen Sachen, die sie eigentlich schon längst wissen. Er macht es teilweise auch bei Riccardo und bei mir, aber nicht so schlimm wie bei den beiden."

„Und was ist heute passiert, dass du sagst, ich soll ihn erschießen?"

„Er hat wieder nur bei Bernardo gestanden und erklärte ihm die Rechenaufgaben, als ob man Bernardo da etwas erklären müsste und….na…Riccardo hat ihn etwas nachgeäfft und ich musste darüber lachen und dann hat mich Curt ermahnt. Als ich dann in die Ecke gelaufen bin, hat er etwas Gemeines über dich gesagt und dann ergab es sich, dass ich gesagt habe, dass du in die Schule kommst."

Mit der Hand massierte sich Adam den Nacken und schaute nach unten. Alles in ihm rief – Ja, das hast du gut gemacht. Ich komme morgen früh und puste ihm sein Gehirn weg- aber dann besann er sich wieder und schaute Sarah an. „Was Riccardo und du gemacht habt, war nicht richtig. Das war frech und das weißt du auch und dass man seinem Lehrer nicht sagt, er wird erschossen, geht schon gar nicht mein Sonnenschein."

Nicht der Kopf ging nach unten, sondern nur ihre Augen. „Ich weiß, Wynono, aber ich konnte mich einfach nicht mehr zurückhalten. Es ist schon furchtbar, ihn in der Schule zu erleben, aber wenn er dann auch noch ständig hier bei uns ist, dann fällt es mir einfach schwer, meinen Mund zu halten."

„Warum habt ihr denn nicht mal mit mir oder Bridget gesprochen. Wir könnten doch dann mit Mr. Winfield reden, dass er sich nicht so um euch kümmern muss."

„Bernardo will das nicht."

„Warum nicht?"

Sie steckte ihre Hände in die Hosentasche und blickte kurz an die Decke. „Er hat Angst, dass ihr ihn dann nicht mehr mögt, weil er doch ein Freund von Bridget ist. Obwohl ich ihm gesagt habe, dass du ihn sicher auch nicht leiden kannst. Sonst hättest du ihn ja nicht auf dem Sommerfest verprügelt."

„Ist das der Grund, warum Bernardo im Moment wieder so schlecht spricht?"

„Du kennst ihn doch. Wenn ihn etwas stört dann…" Ihre Stimme wurde etwas leiser. „…dann meckert er nicht so wie wir anderen. Er denkt doch immer, du schickst ihn dann in ein Waisenhaus."

Mit der Hand vor Augen schüttelte Adam mit dem Kopf. Er hatte wirklich geglaubt, dass Bernardo diese Angst endlich abgelegt hat. So wie es aussieht, müsste er, bevor er in den nächsten Wochen kaum zu Hause ist, noch einmal mit dem Jungen reden. Adam legte seine Hand auf die Schulter von Sarah. „Sonnenschein, bitte versuche, nicht noch einmal so frech zu Mr. Winfield zu sein und wenn ich vom Round up zurück bin, dann werde ich mit dem guten Curt einmal darüber sprechen, dass ihr alle seine besondere Betreuung nicht braucht."

Ohne aufzustehen nahm er das Brot vom Tisch und brach wieder ein Stück ab und gab es seiner Schwester. „War Pa sehr wütend mit dir?"

Schweigend knabberte sie an dem Brot, dann sah sie ihn mit ihren dunklen Augen an. „Wynono, kann ich nicht auch bei euch wohnen? So wie Bernardo und die anderen?"

„Komm her." Mit der Hand hatte er auf seinen Oberschenkel geschlagen und ohne zu zögern setzte sie sich darauf und legte den Arm um ihn. „Was denkst du wird Mum dazu sagen, wenn du einfach deine Sachen packen würdest und sagst, du verlässt sie jetzt?"

Traurig blickte sie auf das Brot in ihrer Hand. „Kann denn Pa bei euch wohnen?"

Laut fing Adam an zu lachen. „Du kannst ihm ja mal den Vorschlag machen. Ich glaube, seinen Mund bekommt er dann erst wieder zu Weihnachten zu."

Er streichelte ihr durch das Haar. „Nein Sonnenschein, jeder bleibt da, wo er ist und du lernst einfach, nicht immer unbedachte Pfeile zu verschießen. Ich habe dir doch erklärt, dass du genau überlegen sollst, wie du gegen jemanden vorgehen musst, der dich ärgert."

„Es ist aber verdammt schwer wohlüberlegte Pfeile zu verschießen, wenn es um diese Schleimschnecke geht."

Er drückte seine Schwester fester an sich. „Ach Sonnenschein, allein dieser Satz hätte Pa schon wieder veranlasst, mit dir in den Stall zu gehen. Sieh mich an, Winona."

Sie drehte den Kopf zu ihm. „Ich kann es dir nicht versprechen, aber ich werde alles versuchen, dass ihr nach dem Sommer einen neuen Lehrer bekommt, damit wieder Ruhe herrscht und das nicht nur in der Schule."

Erleichtert sah sie ihn an und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Du bist der beste Bruder, den man nur haben kann."

Adam setzte sie hinunter und stand auf, dann fuhr er ihr wieder durch das Haar. „Lass das bloß nicht Hoss und Little Joe hören. So nun bring das Brot zurück, sonst esse ich es noch komplett auf und schaffe meine Arbeit nicht."

Sie drückte ihn noch einmal und rannte dann zurück in die Küche.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

„Dad, können wir schon vorgehen."

Adam half gerade Chesmu beim Anziehen seiner Schuhe, als Bernardo und Aiyana schon angezogen neben ihm standen. „Macht das und dann könnt ihr gleich sagen, wir kommen einige Minuten später. Die Zwillinge sind heute nicht so kooperationsbereit, was das Anziehen betrifft."

„Was?"

Aiyana schaute verwundert zu Adam und dann zu Bernardo, der auch nur mit den Schultern zuckte.

„Wie bitte….."

„Äh?"

Adam atmete aus und schüttelte den Kopf. Er war schon den ganzen Morgen angespannt, wenn er nur an das Essen auf der Ponderosa dachte. Er musste sich sehr zusammennehmen, es nicht an den Kindern oder an Bridget auszulassen und heute würde auch nicht Koko da sein, die ihn hin und wieder beruhigen könnte. „Sagt einfach wir kommen gleich nach."

„Danke."

Sie drehten sich um und rannten los. Vergeblich wartete Adam darauf, dass gleich die Tür mit einem lauten Krachen ins Schloss fiel. Mit krauser Stirn fragte er sich, ob doch etwas bei den Kindern von dem haften blieb, was er ihnen immer sagte. Als er dann jedoch zusammen zuckte, wusste er, warum er nichts gehört hatte.

„Buddy, so wie du mit Chesmu kämpfst, sieht das aus, als ob du schon für die nächsten Wochen übst. Der Junge ist aber kein Kalb. Nicht, dass du ihm noch die Füße zusammen bindest."

Nur der Kopf drehte sich zu Tom, der mit einem breiten Grinsen im Türrahmen stand. „Du bist genau derjenige, der mir heute noch gefehlt hat. Ist Virginia City so ein verschlafenes Nest geworden, dass du heute Zeit hast, hier herauszukommen?"

Unbeweglich und weiter lächelnd blieb Adams Freund an der Tür stehen. „Wenn du mal etwas anderes machen würdest, als dich um Berge, Rinder und Kinder zu kümmern, könntest du mich ja auch mal wieder besuchen kommen."

„Als ob du weniger Arbeit hättest."

Der Sheriff setzte sich auf die Kante von Chesmu's Bett und reichte Adam den zweiten Schuh des Jungen. „Ich habe und nehme mir die Zeit. Da ich ja, bevor ich mir ein weiteres Kind ins Haus hole, das erste wegschicke."

„Sehr witzig. Aber ist Jörn wenigstens gut angekommen in Boston?"

„Ja und er hat nicht so lange gebraucht wie du damals, da er nicht überall für Wochen eine Pause eingelegt hat."

Adam hielt Chesmu die Jacke hin. „Kann es sein, dass du heute hier bist, um mich zu ärgern? Warum gehst du nicht nach Hause und spielst mit deinen Kindern?"

„Weil Dean und Denise sicher gerade jetzt erst von ihrem Mittagsschlaf aufwachen und ich dienstlich hier bin."

Kurz schaute er erst zu Tom, um dann Chesmu die Jacke zu schließen. „Du kannst nachsehen, wie weit Ma schon mit den Zwillingen ist und wenn sie noch nicht fertig sein sollte, sage ihr, ich helfe ihr gleich. Danach kannst du dann vor der Tür noch mit Rusty spielen."

Sofort klammerte sich der Junge am Bein von Adam fest. „Will aber hierbleiben."

Adam nahm seinen Sohn hoch und setzte ihn sich auf den Schoß. „Mein großer Krieger. Tom und ich haben etwas zu besprechen und es wird nicht lange dauern. Also mach jetzt bitte das, worum ich dich gebeten habe. Umso schneller sind wir hier fertig und können dann alle gemeinsam zur Ponderosa laufen."

Chesmu lehnte sich an ihn und ließ sich nochmals kräftig drücken. Dann stand er auf und mit gesenktem Kopf verließ er sein Zimmer.

„Klammert er immer noch so?"

Leicht nickte Adam mit dem Kopf. „Es wurde nach der Geburt der Zwillinge nochmal schlimmer und jetzt erst recht, weil er weiß, dass ich in den nächsten Wochen kaum oder gar nicht zu Hause sein werde."

„Der Junge scheint noch nicht vergessen zu haben, was damals passiert ist."

„Seine Angst, mich auch noch zu verlieren, ist ziemlich groß, aber ich hoffe auf die Zeit und

den Zusammenhalt der Familie, dass er sich irgendwann richtig geborgen und sicher fühlt. Aber was hat dich jetzt zu uns herausgeführt. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass meine Kinder schon so etwas Schlimmes angestellt haben könnten, dass du extra am Samstag hier heraus musst."

„Du hast mich doch darum gebeten, Erkundigungen wegen Mr. Winfield einzuholen."

Augenblicklich setzte sich Adam gerade hin.

„Buddy, bleib ruhig. Du wirst leider nicht das hören, was du dir sicherlich erhofft hast. Er hat eine weiße Weste. Es gibt so gut wie keinen, der etwas Negatives über ihn sagen konnte. Der eine oder andere sagte, dass er etwas überheblich und arrogant ist, aber das sagt man auch über dich."

Adam ballte die Hand zur Faust. „Verdammt….und der Tod seiner Frau?"

„Auch da gibt es nichts Ungewöhnliches. Sie hat sich mit Scharlach angesteckt und ist im Krankenhaus daran gestorben."

Mit geschlossenen Augen schüttelte Adam den Kopf. „Also geht es ihm hier wirklich nur um Bridget."

„Ich habe ihn auf dem Weg zu dir gesehen. Kommt er etwa auch zum Essen auf die Ponderosa?"

„Ja, mein Vater und er verstehen sich recht gut. Warum auch immer."

Laut pustete Tom aus. „Das kann ja spannend werden, so angespannt wie du heute bist."

„Erinnere mich nicht daran. Wenn ich könnte, wie ich wollte….."

Er hob den Kopf, als er ein Räuspern hörte. An der Tür stand Bridget mit den Zwillingen im Arm. Sie kam herein und gab Claire Tom und George Adam. „Ich bin doch auch noch da und werde heute mal genau hinhören, was der gute Curt so von sich gibt und du kannst dir sicher sein, wenn ich nur den Eindruck habe, er versucht, dich schlecht zu machen, dann…." Sie sprach nicht weiter, sondern lächelte ihre beiden Kinder an. „Ich werde jetzt Emilie und mich fertig machen und wenn ihr mit eurem Kriegsrat fertig seid, könnt ihr schon runter gehen und nachschauen, ob Chesmu noch vor der Tür spielt oder schon vorgelaufen ist."

Mit einem zugekniffenen Auge schaute Adam seiner Frau nach. „Was denkst du, Tom? Was wird sie bekommen, wenn sie mit ihm fertig ist."

Auch Tom sah zu der Tür. „Lebenslänglich, aber so wie ich dich kenne, wirst du es nicht zulassen, dass deine Frau dich verteidigen muss und so wirst du schneller sein."

Mit einem breiten Grinsen erhob sich Adam. „Ganz ehrlich, Tom. Sollte der gute Curt heute wieder so reizend sein und Bridget bekommt das mit, dann werde ich mich gemütlich zurücklehnen und dabei zuschauen, wie dieser von allen geliebte Mr. Winfield von meiner Frau fertig gemacht wird. Etwas Schöneres kann ich mir nicht vorstellen und danach werde ich dann vor seinen Augen Bridget in den Arm nehmen und sie liebevoll küssen und nach Hause gehen."

Mit erhobenem Finger stand Tom auch auf. „Adam, würdest du mir einen kleinen Gefallen erweisen? Nur einen….lass bitte deine Waffe zu Hause. Ich habe heute Abend frei und ich möchte nicht nochmals zu euch raus reiten, um mich dann über ein Blutbad auf der Ponderosa unterhalten zu müssen."

„Tom, es ist Samstag, da sollte ein Sheriff nie Langeweile haben müssen."

Der Sheriff folgte seinem Freund nach unten und murmelte nur leise vor sich hin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

„Curt, ich habe gehört, das Einweihungsfest für das neue Schulhaus soll nach den Frühjahrsarbeiten stattfinden?"

Ben reichte dem Lehrer eine Tasse mit Kaffee.

„Da ich mir dachte, dass auch die Rancher aus der Umgebung teilnehmen sollten, wäre es dann ein guter Zeitpunkt. Dann können alle sehen, was für gute Arbeit Mr. Francois geleistet hat. Schade nur, dass Adam sich kaum beteiligt hat."

Ein leichtes Lächeln zog sich über das Gesicht von Curt, als er zu Adam sah und einen Schluck aus seiner Tasse nahm.

„Da es sich um einen kleinen Auftrag gehandelt hatte Curt, hat es gereicht, dass nur Frederic dabei war."

Langsam stellte Curt die Tasse wieder ab und traurig blickte er zu ihm. „Aber Adam, gerade du, der du auch im Schulrat bist, sollte sich doch an so einer Sache beteiligen oder hast du einfach hier auf der Ranch so viel zu tun? Dann kannst du doch darüber reden und jemand anders könnte deinen Platz im Rat einnehmen."

„Ich bekomme das schon alles geregelt, Curt. Darüber brauchst du dir deinen Kopf nicht auch noch zu zerbrechen."

„Ach.." Curt tippte sich leicht gegen den Kopf. „…wie konnte ich das übersehen. Wie ich ja gehört habe, hast du ja einen schweren Unfall gehabt und bist noch nicht wieder voll genesen. Wahrscheinlich war es dir nur unangenehm, wenn man sieht, dass du noch nicht wieder richtig mit anfassen kannst. Es ist ja auch sicher sehr schwer, sich mit dem Gedanken abfinden zu müssen, dass man eines Tages nicht mehr laufen kann?" Seine Aufmerksamkeit richtete sich nun auf Bridget. „Und wie geht es dir damit? Du hast sechs Kinder und dann noch einen pflegebedürftigen Mann? Das hast du dir so sicher nicht erträumt."

Ohne Adam anzusehen, wusste sie, dass dieser kurz davor war, die Beherrschung zu verlieren. So legte sie ihre Hand auf sein Bein und blickte Curt gelassen an. „Ich weiß ja nicht, woher du diese Information hast, weil nicht einmal der engste Familienkreis darüber Bescheid weiß, aber wer auch immer dir davon erzählt hat, war anscheinend nicht richtig informiert. Also würde ich dich bitten, dich mit solchen Behauptungen zurückzuhalten. Und eines ist sicher Curt, sollte Adam bei irgendetwas meine Hilfe benötigen, steht es außer Frage, dass er sie von mir bekommt. Denn genauso würde er es auch für mich tun, wenn ich sie brauche und das auch noch, wenn wir noch fünf weitere Kinder hätten."

Curt hob die Hand und versuchte, betroffen in die Runde zu blicken. Besonders Ben schaute mit aufgerissenen Augen zu seinem Sohn. „Entschuldige bitte Bridget, ich dachte, das wäre bekannt, besonders weil ich ja weiß, was für eine besondere Beziehung Adam und sein Vater haben."

Bridget verstärkte den Druck ihrer Hand auf Adams Bein. „Curt, wenn du nicht augenblicklich damit aufhörst, mir vor Augen zu halten, was für ein angeblich schlechtes Leben ich hier führe, werde ich sehr schnell meine gute Erziehung vergessen und du könntest gar nicht so schnell deine Koffer packen, wie ich dich persönlich aus der Stadt jagen werde."

„Bridget…"

Mit offenem stehendem Mund schaute ihr Schwiegervater sie an. Diese hob jetzt ebenfalls ihre Hand.

„Ben, bitte entschuldige, dass ich mich als Gast in deinem Haus so aufführe, aber Curt hat in letzter Zeit eine Grenze überschritten, die ich nicht mehr so einfach hinnehmen kann. Schon gar nicht, wenn es nur gegen meine Familie und speziell um Adam geht, aber ich gehe nun davon aus, dass er meine Worte genau verstanden hat und dass jetzt alle Unklarheiten beseitigt sind…." Sie schaute wieder zu ihren ehemaligen Studienkollegen. „….nicht wahr Curt."

Dieser lehnte sich zurück und lächelte weiter, als ob nichts passiert wäre. „Natürlich, Bridget. Ich bin nur davon ausgegangen, weil wir doch sehr gut befreundet sind und uns doch mehr als das Studium verbindet, könnte ich so offen mit dir reden, aber ich werde mich in Zukunft damit zurückhalten, wenn du das wünscht."

Bridget nahm ihre Tasse und beim Trinken verstand sie nun Adam, was er meinte, er hätte Probleme damit, keine, wie er immer sagt, unbedachte Pfeile zu verschießen.

Den Rest des Nachmittages und des Abends gab es keine weiteren Kommentare mehr von Curt, die in Adams Richtung liefen.

Ben hatte sich Adam nur in einem kurzen Moment zur Seite genommen, um zu wissen, was Curt mit seiner Äußerung über seinen Gesundheitszustand meinte. Adam hatte dann seinem Vater versprochen, dass er in den nächsten Tagen mit ihm darüber in Ruhe reden würde, aber den ganzen Abend über fragte sich Adam, woher Curt seine Informationen nur hatte. Denn außer Koko, Hoss und Frederic wusste kein Außenstehender davon und Bridget hat es ihm sicher nicht erzählt.

Adam hatte gerade den Kindern im Stall Bescheid gesagt, dass sie in Kürze sich wieder auf den Heimweg machen würden, als Curt aus dem Schatten trat. „Ihr wollt schon aufbrechen, Adam?"

„Ja, das wollen wir."

Er wollte an dem Lehrer vorbeilaufen, als dieser ihn am Arm festhielt. „Wie armselig muss man sein, wenn man sich von seiner Frau verteidigen lassen muss?"

„Wie wenig Selbstbewusstsein muss man haben, wenn man zu solchen Mitteln greifen muss, nur um eine Frau zu bekommen?"

Ohne Curt aus den Augen zu lassen, zog Adam seinen Arm zurück.

„Du kannst mir glauben, Bridget ist eine gute Schauspielerin. Wir wollen doch nur, dass du beruhigt, in den nächsten Wochen bei deinen Rindern sein kannst, während ich mich um dein Haus, deine Kinder und deine….Frau kümmere."

Bevor Adam zuschlagen konnte, kamen die Kinder aus dem Stall gerannt. „Du spielst so mit deinen Leben, Curt. Ich weiß nicht, ob dir das so bewusst ist und das ist eigentlich ja nicht das, was du willst."

Beide flüsterten nur, so dass die Kinder nicht hören konnten, was sie sprachen. „Ich werde schon darauf achtgeben, dass ich dabei nicht draufgehe. Es reicht mir schon, wenn du die nächsten zwanzig Jahre verschwindest. So lange würde nicht einmal Bridget auf dich warten."

Die Kinder hatten jedoch sehr schnell gemerkt, dass das Gespräch der beiden nicht gerade sehr freundschaftlich war und so stellten sie sich alle hinter Adam. Auch Sophie, die eigentlich nicht genau wusste, worum es ging.

„Wynono, wollen wir hineingehen?"

Sarah schaute nicht ihren Bruder an, als sie mit verschränkten Armen neben ihm stand. Ihre Augen waren nur auf Curt gerichtet. Langsam nickte Adam mit dem Kopf und legte den Arm um seine Schwester. „Ja, lass uns hineingehen. Hier draußen sind wir fertig und wir müssen ja auch noch Tyler und Riccardo nach Hause bringen."

Ohne sich umzudrehen, lief er mit Sarah im Arm zum Haus. Einer nach dem anderen der Kinder lief an Curt vorbei. Aiyana mit Chesmu an der Hand war die erste und sie sprach nur einen Satz in ihrer Sprache. Dabei schaute sie ihren Lehrer kurz herausfordernd an und lief weiter. Bernardo war der nächste. „Genauso und nicht anders."

Dann folgte Riccardo mit Sophie an der Hand. „Also, ich hätte Angst."

Der letzte war Tyler, der nur grinste. „Und ich weiß ganz genau, dass sie hexen kann."

Curt schaute den Kindern nach und ahnte, dass er etwas anders vorgehen muss, um sein Ziel zu erreichen. Er hatte doch den starken Zusammenhalt der Familie unterschätzt.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Als er vom Pferd abstieg, schaute sich Adam um. Dann sah er Riccardo am Stall stehen, wie er gerade sein Pferd fertig machte. „Guten Morgen, Cowboy. So früh schon so fleißig?"

Freudestrahlend drehte sich Riccardo um und rannte zu ihm hin. „Onkel Adam."

Adam nahm seinen Neffen in den Arm und schob ihm danach den Hut wieder zurecht. „Warum hast du so traurig ausgesehen? Es ist doch Wochenende und du musst nicht zur Schule."

Riccardo steckte die Hände in die Hosentaschen und schaute mit einer Schnute zu Boden. „Seit du im Camp bist, ist es so langweilig. Die Arbeiten auf der Ranch habe ich schon alle erledigt. Es gibt ja nicht so viel zu tun, wenn ihr alle draußen seid."

Adam legte die Hände auf den Gurt und sah Riccardo ungläubig an. „Du hast die ganze Liste schon abgearbeitet, die ich dir gegeben habe?"

Stolz hob der Junge den Kopf. „Natürlich. Zu einem war es nicht viel und schon gar nicht sehr schwer."

Mit dem Finger kratzte sich Adam an der Stirn und überlegte. „Dann muss ich dir wohl nächstes Jahr mehr Aufgaben geben, aber wir sind ja auch bald fertig im Camp und dann hast du auch wieder mehr zu tun."

„Das dauert doch noch eine ganze Woche hat Tante Bridget gesagt."

Man konnte förmlich sehen, wie enttäuscht Riccardo war.

„Und, wo wolltest du nun hin?"

Riccardo blickte über die Schulter und schaute zu seinem Pferd. „Ich weiß nicht, was Pa mit mir vor hat. Er hat nur gesagt, ich soll alles fertig machen, so dass ich auch über Nacht draußen bleiben kann."

„Darüber scheinst du nicht gerade begeistert zu sein?"

Nun kratzte sich Riccardo am Haaransatz und schaute etwas verlegen zu Adam. „Onkel Adam, hast du schon mal mit meinem Vater einen Ausflug gemacht und dann noch draußen übernachtet?"

Unverzüglich schüttelte Adam den Kopf und lachte. „Nein, und ganz ehrlich, Riccardo, das ist auch eine Erfahrung, die ich nicht mit deinem Vater teilen möchte."

Schulterzuckend und mit traurigen Augen schaute der Junge ihn an. „Siehst du. Nicht einmal du willst das und du bist sein bester Freund."

Nun gab Adam vor, angestrengt nachzudenken. „Ich würde vorschlagen, dann sagst du ihm einfach, du willst das nicht und am besten gleich, weil da kommt er schon."

Erschrocken drehte sich Riccardo um, aber sagte keinen Ton.

„Guten Morgen, Frederic. Ich habe gehört, du willst das Wochenende mit deinem Sohn draußen in der freien Natur verbringen?"

„Ja, Adam…. „ Er legte den Arm um die Schulter seines Sohnes. „…ist das nicht eine ausgezeichnete Idee? Ich freue mich schon richtig darauf. Genauso wie Riccardo."

Sein Sohn seufzte nur und schaute weiter nach unten.

„Junge, was ist los? Freust du dich etwa nicht, einmal etwas mit deinem Vater zu machen?"

Frederic drehte seinen Sohn so, dass er ihn nun anschauen musste.

„Also…ich…" Hilfesuchend sah er zu seinem Onkel, der aber bei seinem Blick anfing, zu lachen.

„Frederic, jetzt quäle deinen Jungen nicht so."

Beleidigt schaute Frederic Riccardo an. „Also ein wenig verletzend ist das schon Riccardo, dass du mir es nicht zutraust, mit dir in der Wildnis zu übernachten."

„Pa, soll ich dich daran erinnern, wer bei uns immer die Spinnen aus dem Haus scheuchen muss?"

Kurz öffnete sich der Mund von Frederic und dann ganz schnell drehte er Riccardo zu seinem Pferd und stieß ihn in diese Richtung. „Nun los. Adam hat nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit, um auf dich zu warten."

In der Bewegung stoppte der Junge und wandte sich den Erwachsenen zu. „Ich gehe mit Onkel Adam mit? Mit in das Camp?"

Die Augen ganz groß. So schaute er von seinem Vater zu seinem Onkel. „Cowboy, so langsam muss ich ja mal anfangen, dir noch mehr zu zeigen, was ein guter Vormann alles können muss."

„Ich darf mit ins Camp?

Adam nahm die Zügel von Sport und schwang sich in den Sattel. „Also wenn du dort weiter stehen bleibst und weiter nur fragst, ist das Wochenende um und du hast kein Fuß in das Camp gesetzt."

Noch immer ziemlich ungläubig blickte Riccardo zu seinem Vater, der ihn aber zur Betätigung zunickte. Sofort drehte sich Adams Neffe um, rannte zu seinem Pferd und saß mit einem Satz im Sattel.

Frederic schüttelte nur den Kopf, als er die Begeisterung bei seinem Sohn sah. „Adam, bringe mir ihn bloß gesund wieder und bringe ihn mir ja wieder. Ich möchte wirklich mal wissen, von wem er diese Begeisterung für die Rancharbeit hat. Von mir auf jeden Fall nicht."

Mit einem Mal verzog sich das Gesicht von Riccardo und er blickte nachdenklich auf das Sattelhorn. Adam, der den Blick sah und ahnte, woran der Junge dachte, ritt an seine Seite und stieß ihn mit der Hand an. „Natürlich hat er das von dir. Siehe dir Bridget an. Sie mag das Leben doch auch hier. Also liegt es doch im Blut deiner Familie."

„Nur, dass ich davon keinen Tropfen abbekommen habe. Nun los ihr zwei und du mein Sohn, bleib anständig und höre darauf, was dein Onkel dir sagt."

„Hey, Cowboy. Kopf hoch. Du hörst doch immer darauf, was ich dir sage und du weißt genau, dass ich dich nie anlügen würde."

Tief atmete Riccardo durch und lächelte schon wieder etwas und auch wenn er wusste, dass sein Onkel nicht lügt, fragt er sich immer wieder einmal, ob Gus nicht doch damals recht hatte.

Einige Stunden später dachte Riccardo schon nicht mehr an die Worte von Gus. Zu beschäftigt war er damit, zuzuhören was Adam und die älteren Cowboys ihm erklärten. Im Moment saß er auf seinem Pferd und versuchte nun, ein Kalb mit dem Lasso einzufangen. Was am Boden schon nicht mehr so schwer für ihn war, gestaltete sich aber im Sattel hundertmal schwerer. Nicht nur, das Werfen war nun nicht mehr so leicht, auch musste Riccardo immer wieder aufpassen, dass er nicht vom Pferd fiel. Aber Toby war sehr geduldig mit ihm und erklärte ihm immer wieder, wie er es besser machen konnte. Adam stand am Küchenwagen und konnte nicht verbergen, wie stolz er auf seinen Neffen darauf war, wie dieser versuchte, die Anweisungen richtig auszuführen. Wenn er so weiter machen würde und auch nach der Schule auf der Ponderosa arbeiten will, dann hätten sie wirklich den Nachfolger für Tico schon gefunden.

„Du wolltest mich sprechen, Adam?"

Adam versuchte, seine Augen nicht so lange zu schließen, als er sah, wie Little Joe auf ihn zu gelaufen kam. Seit einigen Tagen war es seinem Bruder schon anzumerken, dass er von Tag zu Tag immer wieder einen Grund suchte, um nicht so viel im Camp machen zu müssen und dabei hatte sich ihr Verhältnis nach dem Viehtrieb eigentlich gebessert gehabt. Aber seit dem Vorfall im Stall war es merklich abgekühlt und Joe zeigte seine Wut, die er auf ihn hatte, bei der Arbeit. Er meckerte wieder sehr viel und führte die an ihn gestellten Aufgaben sehr widerwillig aus. Die Augen von Joe wurden noch kleiner, als er Riccardo erblickte.

„Was macht der denn hier im Camp."

Ohne zu seinen Bruder anzusehen, nahm Adam eine Tasse und goss sich etwas Kaffee ein. „Lernen. Er wird ja jetzt von Jahr zu Jahr mehr Aufgaben erhalten, so dass er uns richtig unterstützen kann, wenn er aus der Schule kommt. Dann habe ich hier einen Cowboy, dem ich nicht mehr viel erklären muss und ich kann mich sofort auf ihn verlassen."

Der Kaffee von Adam schwappte über den Rand, als Joe ihm gegen den Arm stieß. Langsam nahm Adam ein Tuch und wischte sich damit die Hand ab. „Fühlst du dich jetzt besser, Little Joe?"

„Dann sag doch, dass ich gehen soll. Du hast doch so einen tollen Cowboy hier. Dann brauchst du mich ja nicht."

„Ich habe dich nie gezwungen, auf der Ponderosa zu arbeiten. Es würde mich aber freuen, wenn du hier arbeitest und die Betonung liegt auf arbeiten."

„Ach, und was mache ich hier von früh bis spät?"

Nun schaute Adam seinen Bruder an. „Sag du es mir, Joe? Weil, ich weiß nicht, wo du am Vormittag gewesen bist? Du hattest die Aufgabe, mit Dan die Kälber zu kennzeichnen, aber da warst du nicht."

Joe verzog das Gesicht und schaute wieder wütend zu Riccardo. „Ich habe mit Frank noch nach einigen Ausreißern gesucht."

„Das war aber nicht deine Aufgabe, Joe."

Trotzig hob Joe die Schultern. „ Ja und? Ich bin ein Cartwright, so kann ich auch entscheiden, welche Aufgaben ich hier übernehme."

Etwas kräftiger stellte Adam die Tasse ab. „Joe, ich dachte, diesen Punkt hätten wir überwunden. Ja, du bist ein Cartwright und ja, die Männer sollen auch irgendwann auf dich hören, aber im Moment hast du noch auf mich zu hören. Ich habe dir gesagt, ich mische mich nicht mehr ein bei dem, was du in deiner Freizeit machst, aber hier werde ich noch genau darauf achten, was du tust und was du nicht machst. Haben wir uns dahingehend verstanden, Joe?"

Die Augen von Joe wanderten in Richtung Himmel. „Und was soll ich jetzt machen. Babysitter für Riccardo spielen?"

„Sicher nicht, weil, sonst verpasst dir der Kleine wieder ein blaues Auge, weil du meinst, ihn ärgern zu müssen. Du reitest in die Stadt und besorgst noch ein paar Dinge, die wir brauchen." Adam nahm einen Zettel aus der Tasche und notierte einige Sachen darauf und reichte ihn dann an Joe weiter. „Und, Joe. Dafür wirst du keine drei Stunden brauchen, hast du das auch verstanden?"

„Du hast ja laut genug gesprochen."

Mit den Blick auf den Zettel lief Joe zu seinem Pferd.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Joe packte die gerade die letzte Kiste auf den Wagen, als Curt neben dem Wagen auftauchte.

„Hallo, Little Joe. Was machst du hier in der Stadt? Ich dachte, ihr seid noch alle im Camp."

Verwundert schaute Joe den Lehrer seiner Schwester an. Curt hatte heute nicht wie üblich einen Anzug an, sondern war gekleidet wie ein Cowboy von der Ranch.

„Ich sollte nur noch einige Sachen besorgen, die wir noch im Camp brauchen."

„Na, sehr begeistert siehst du ja nicht aus." Joe knurrte nur etwas und verstaute die Kisten, so dass sie während der Fahrt nicht verrutschen können. „Na, ich kann mir vorstellen, es ist nicht so leicht, mit deinem Bruder zu arbeiten."

„Es geht."

Curt lehnte sich auf den Wagen. „Du brauchst mir nichts zu erzählen. Ich kann mir denken, wie er ist. Ich helfe ja seit einigen Tagen deinem Vater auf der Ranch. Zwei Pferde sind durchgegangen und haben nicht nur den Zaun bei euch zerstört, sondern auch noch den bei deiner Schwägerin und dabei hat er mir erzählt, warum nun Adam die Ponderosa führt. Na, ja und da ich sehr gut mit deinem Vater zusammenarbeiten kann, muss es ja doch an deinem Bruder liegen."

Als ihm Joe keine Antwort gab, schlug Curt ihm auf den Rücken. „Wie sieht es aus. Meinst du, du hast noch Zeit, mit mir ein Bier zu trinken? Ich lade dich auch ein."

„Ich weiß nicht. Adam hat gesagt, ich soll gleich wieder zurückkommen."

„Komm schon, Joe. Du bist doch schon erwachsen. Du wirst bald achtzehn, dann brauchst du sowieso nicht mehr auf deinen Bruder hören."

„Na, gut aber nur ein Bier. Bis jetzt bin ich noch siebzehn."

Curt lachte und schlug ihm nochmals gegen den Arm. „Sag mal, hat dein Bruder gesagt, wann er mal wieder nach Hause kommt oder bleibt er bis zur nächsten Woche im Camp?"

Sie liefen beide zum Saloon. „Soviel ich weiß, wollte er morgen am späten Nachmittag kurz zu Haue vorbei sehen, wenn er Riccardo wieder zurück bringt."

„Riccardo ist im Camp?"

„Können wir das Thema wechseln, Mr. Winfield?"

Das Lächeln von Curt wurde breiter. „Du kannst Curt zu mir sagen, Joe. Ich gehöre fast schon zur Familie. Morgen Nachmittag hast du gesagt…."

Ohne dass Joe es mit bekam ,nickte Curt leicht mit dem Kopf und grinste weiter vor sich hin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Es war am späten Nachmittag, als Adam Riccardo nach Hause gebracht hatte. Der Junge war noch nicht richtig von seinem Pferd abgestiegen, als er Giovanna schon alles erzählte, was er in den zwei Tagen erlebt hatte und wie nett alle zu ihm gewesen sind.

Giovanna wollte ihn noch zu einem Kaffee einladen, den Adam aber dankend abgelehnt hatte. Als er ihr sagte, dass er noch zu Hause vorbei sehen wollte, konnte sie sich ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen. Auch sein mehrmaliger Hinweis, dass er wirklich nur kurz Hallo sagen wollte, änderte nichts an ihrem Gesichtsausdruck. Am Ende ritt er dann genauso mit einem Schmunzeln nach Hause und fragte sich, was Bridget immer alles ihrer Freundin erzählte.

Erstaunt stieg er aus dem Sattel, als er seinen Vater bei sich an seiner Koppel stehen sah.

„Hallo, Pa. Hast du an einem Sonntagnachmittag nichts Besseres zu tun, als hier an meinem Zaun zu arbeiten?"

Ben legte das Brett, das in der Hand hielt, vorsichtig auf den Boden. „Ich hätte ja auch den Zaun so zerstört lassen können, bis du zurück bist."

Erst jetzt bemerkte Adam, dass der halbe Zaun erneuert war. „Was ist passiert?"

„Zwei der Mustangs sind durchgegangen und die halbe Herde ist ihnen gefolgt. Sie haben bei mir den Zaun mitgenommen und dann noch hier unten bei euch. Erst danach konnten sie beruhigt werden."

„Warum bist du nicht in das Camp gekommen. Dann hätte ich dir Joe und einen der Männer geschickt, die dir hätten helfen können."

Ben winkte ab. „Das war nicht nötig, Adam Ich habe Hilfe bekommen. Ausgezeichnete sogar."

„Ach, ja. Lass mich raten, Hoss?"

„Nein, Curt."

Sofort blickte er sich um.

„Er ist nur gerade zu dir hinein, um uns etwas zum Trinken zu besorgen."

Da Adam hier schon einige Zeit stand und Curt immer noch nicht zurück war, drehte sich Adam ohne einen Ton zu sagen, um und lief zu seinem Haus. Er dachte, Curt hätte verstanden, als er ihm gesagt hatte, dass er ihn nicht noch einmal in seinem Haus sehen will. Mit Schwung öffnete er die Tür und starrte auf das Bild vor seinen Augen. Curt hatte Bridget ihm Arm und küsste sie leidenschaftlich.


	85. Chapter 85

Ben schaute in den Himmel und wischte sich mit dem Handrücken den Schweiß von der Stirn. „Ich denke, noch eine Stunde, dann werden wir hier fertig sein."

Mit zwei weiteren Schlägen versenkte Curt den letzten Nagel in das Holz und lehnte sich danach an den Zaun. „Ja, das denke ich auch. Ich frag mich nur, warum es gerade heute so warm sein muss."

„So warm ist es gar nicht, du bist einfach die harte Arbeit nicht gewohnt. Hier geht es etwas anders zu als in deinem Klassenzimmer."

Curt schaute gerade zum Haus als er sah, wie Adam angeritten kam. Mit einem Lächeln stieß er sich vom Zaun ab. „Ben, es IST heute sehr warm. Ich denke, ich werde uns mal aus dem Haus etwas Wasser holen."

„Mach das und ich werde hier noch schnell die letzten zwei Bretter anbringen."

Während Ben das nächste Brett nahm, beeilte sich Curt, in das Haus zu kommen, bevor Adam ihn sehen konnte. Ohne anzuklopfen, öffnete er die Tür und schaute sich um. Die großen Kinder waren, so viel er wusste, alle oben auf der Ponderosa und um die drei Kleinen musste er sich keine Gedanken machen. „Bridget?"

Adams Frau kam aus der Küche gelaufen und schaute ihn erstaunt an. „Ich habe dich gar nicht anklopfen gehört, Curt?"

Bridget versuchte, nicht zu böse zu klingen, obwohl sie es war. Sie hatte ihm schon gestern gesagt, dass er nicht immer einfach ins Haus kommen sollte, ohne vorher anzuklopfen. Seit dem Essen auf der Ponderosa sah sie viele Dinge, die Curt sagte oder machte aus einem anderen Blickwinkel und es gefiel ihr eigentlich überhaupt nicht, dass er mit Ben zusammen den Zaun reparierte. Da sie aber wusste, dass sie nicht so lange warten konnten bis Adam und die Männer aus dem Camp zurück sind, hat sie Bens Hilfe dankend angenommen. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte sie ja noch nicht geahnt, dass Curt dabei sein würde. Es war ihr sehr unangenehm, dass er ständig ihre Nähe suchte und so zählte sie schon die Tage, bis Adam wieder zu Hause sein würde.

„Ich habe mehrmals geklopft, aber du warst anscheinend so in deine Arbeit vertieft, dass du es nicht gehört hast."

Skeptisch schaute sie ihn an. So richtig konnte sie es ihm nicht glauben, dass sie das Klopfen überhört hatte. „Und warum bist du hier? Seid ihr mit der Arbeit fertig?"

Curt lief einige Schritte auf sie zu. „Was ist nur in letzter Zeit mit dir los, Bridget? Habe ich etwas falsch gemacht? Denn ich habe das Gefühl, du bist sauer mit mir." Er legte seine Hand auf die Brust und schaute sie unschuldig an. „Ich will doch nur das Beste für dich."

So überheblich, wie er sie gerade anlächelte, fragte sich Bridget, wie sie nur damals mit ihm ausgehen konnte. Hier in Virginia City verhielt er sich ganz anders, als in New York. „Curt, bitte höre damit auf. Ich habe dir, denke ich, sehr deutlich gesagt, dass du dir keine Hoffnung zu machen brauchst, was uns beide betrifft, aber so wie es aussieht, vergisst du ständig, dass ich verheiratet bin, und zwar sehr glücklich verheiratet. Vielleicht ist es besser, wenn du dir nach dem Sommer in einer anderen Stadt eine Stellung suchst."

Mit einem Ohr lauschte Curt, ob sich jemand dem Haus näherte. Lange würde es sicher nicht mehr dauern, bis Adam hereinkommen würde. So ging er noch einen Schritt näher an Bridget heran. „Kannst du mir es verübeln, dass ich immer noch Gefühle für dich habe? Du bist nun einmal eine sehr hübsche Frau und ich denke, du hast etwas Besseres verdient, als einen Cowboy, der in einigen Jahren nur noch im Bett liegt oder im Rollstuhl sitzen kann. Ich kann dich auch noch in den nächsten dreißig Jahren glücklich machen."

Genervt und ziemlich angewidert atmete Bridget laut aus. „Curt, ich denke, am besten du verlässt sofort mein Haus und ich will dich hier auch nie wieder sehen."

„Bridget, Darling, du wirst doch nicht etwa vergessen haben, was für schöne Stunden wir zwei verbracht haben. Ich glaube, ich muss deine Erinnerung wieder etwas auffrischen."

In dem Moment, als er hörte, wie jemand die Veranda betrat, griff er nach Bridgets Arm und zog sie zu sich heran. Dann drehte er sie von der Tür weg, damit Adam nicht sofort ihren Gesichtsausdruck sehen würde. Denn, das wusste er, dieser würde nicht sehr erfreut aussehen über das, was er gleich tun würde.

Bevor Bridget überhaupt realisieren konnte, was Curt vor hatte, hatte dieser sie in den Arm genommen und presste seine Lippe auf ihre. Sie war von seiner Dreistigkeit so erschrocken, dass sie nicht mitbekam, wie sich die Haustür öffnete und Adam herein kam. Bridget riss die Augen auf und stieß Curt etwas von sich weg. Dann holte sie aus und ihre Faust traf Curts Kinn mit solcher Wucht, dass dieser einige Schritt zurück taumelte. Es dauerte aber nicht lange, dann setzte er wieder sein übertriebenes freundliches Lächeln auf. „Mein kleines Rehlein, heute so wild."

Bridgets Gesicht wurde vor Wut ganz rot. „Wenn du nicht sofort das Haus verlässt und nur noch einmal wagst, mir so nahe zu kommen, werde ich mir die nächst beste Waffe suchen und danach wirst du nie wieder eine Frau küssen können."

Belustigt und erstaunt drückte Curt den Rücken durch und mit einem Grinsen wollte er einen Schritt auf sie zumachen. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du diese kleine Spiele so magst."

„Gehst du nur noch einen Schritt näher an meine Frau heran, dann werfe ich ihr meine Waffe zu und eins sei dir gesagt, du bist nicht der erste Mann, auf den sie schießt. Also verschwinde lieber. Der letzte, der zwei Kugeln von ihr abbekommen hat, lebt heute nicht mehr."

Adam stand nur wenige Schritte von Bridget und Curt entfernt und sah den Lehrer mit einem vernichtenden Blick an. Der ließ sich jedoch nicht davon beeindrucken und lächelte weiter vor sich hin.

„Adam, du bist schon zurück? Na, dann kann ich ja die Reaktion von dir verstehen, Bridget."

Adam packte Curt am Kragen und zog ihn zur Tür. Mit einem Faustschlag, der seine sämtliche Wut der letzten Monate beinhaltete, beförderte er Curt vor das Haus. „Sehe ich dich nur noch einmal hier auf meinem Land und in der Nähe meiner Frau, wird Bridget nicht die einzige sein, die eine Waffe benutzt."

Curt saß auf dem Boden und rieb sich das Gesicht und bewegte vorsichtig den Kiefer. Er widerstand der Versuchung, das Blut, das sich in seinem Mund sammelte, auszuspucken. Vorsichtig erhob er sich vom Boden. Inzwischen hatte Ben mitbekommen, dass etwas am Haus vorgefallen sein musste und kam zu den beiden Männern gelaufen. Irritiert über die Situation, schaute er zu Adam, der mit verschränkten Armen auf der Veranda stand. So selbstsicher, wie es ihm möglich war, stand Curt auf und klopfte sich den Sand von den Sachen ab.

„Adam ich denke, wir unterhalten uns morgen in Ruhe noch einmal darüber. Ich denke, heute bist du einfach nur zu geschafft von der Arbeit im Camp."

„Kann mir mal jemand sagen, was hier los ist?"

Adam bewegte sich keinen Meter von der Stelle. „Wenn du nicht augenblicklich mein Land verlässt, dann wird morgen kein Unterricht mehr stattfinden, weil du bei deiner eigenen Beerdigung bist."

„ADAM….."

Curt berührte Ben leicht an der Schulter. „Ben, dein Sohn hat wieder einmal nur einiges missverstanden, weil…."

Ben zog seinen Arm weg und trat einen Schritt zur Seite. „Curt, so oft kann Adam dich nicht missverstehen. Was immer du auch getan hast, ich denke, es ist besser, du gehst jetzt und bis ich von Adam nicht genau erfahren habe, was zwischen euch beiden los ist, bitte ich dich auch, uns nicht weiter auf der Ponderosa zu besuchen."

Überrascht zog Curt die Augenbrauen hoch. Schon wieder hatte er den Zusammenhalt dieser Familie unterschätzt. Aber er nahm sich vor, nicht aufzugeben. In seinen Augen gehörte Bridget ihm und nur ihm alleine. „Dann werde ich mal gehen. Ich hoffe Adam, du klärst das richtig auf. Ich würde es bedauern, wenn meine gute Freundschaft zu Ben zerbrechen würde, weil du, wie so oft, nicht die Wahrheit sagst. Ich erinnere dich nur an deine Hand und deinen Rücken."

Adam trat einen Schritt vor und ließ seine Hand zum Holster gleiten. Sofort war Ben an seiner Seite und hielt seinen Arm fest. „Junge, er ist unbewaffnet. Mach keinen Blödsinn."

Curt tippte sich an die Stirn und mit einem Lachen ritt er davon. Augenblicklich drehte sich Adam um und lief zu Bridget, die im Türrahmen stand. „Bridget hat er…."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Er ist heute das erste Mal so weit gegangen."

Sie rieb sich die Knöchel ihrer rechten Hand. Vorsichtig nahm Adam ihre Hand und betrachtete sich diese. „Sie wird schön blau werden."

„Das war es aber wert."

Er nahm sie in den Arm und schloss die Augen. An Curts Reaktion ahnte Adam, dass dieser noch nicht aufgeben würde und so überkam ihn eine Angst, wenn er daran dachte, was dem Lehrer noch alles einfallen würde, um sein Ziel zu erreichen. „Ich werde in den nächsten Nächten hier bleiben und morgens dann immer ins Camp reiten."

Bridget lehnte sich stärker an Adam. Auch wenn sie sonst selten vor etwas Angst hatte, aber ihr alter Freund wurde ihr immer unheimlicher und so widersprach sie Adams Vorschlag nicht.

„Adam…Bridget..könnt ihr mal bitte erklären, was hier los ist."

Mit einem liebevollen, aber besorgten Blick ließ Adam seine Frau los und wandte sich seinem Vater zu. „Pa, wenn du uns schnell hilfst, die Kinder fertig zu machen, dann begleiten wir dich zurück nach Hause und ich werde dir dort dann alles erzählen, auch was mit mir los ist."

Leicht schlug Ben seinem Sohn auf den Rücken. „Dann mal los."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ben und Adam hatte sich in die Küche zurückgezogen, um sich in Ruhe unterhalten zu können. Adam lehnte sich an den kleinen Tisch und fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Augen. „Um es kurz zu machen, Pa unser guter Mr. Winfield hat den Wunsch, Bridget als seine Frau zu haben und dieses Ziel will er mit aller Macht erreichen. Zuerst hat er versucht, mich vor Bridget schlecht zu machen. Als er erkannte, dass er damit keinen Erfolg hat, liegt nun sein Bestreben darin, mich aus dem Weg zu schaffen, so dass er sich dann ganz ungestört an Bridget heranmachen kann."

Mehrmals atmete Ben tief durch und wanderte durch die Küche. „Auch wenn mir ja von Anfang an aufgefallen ist, dass das Verhältnis zwischen euch beiden nicht gerade gut war, kann ich mir kaum vorstellen, dass Curt so ein durchtriebenes Spiel mit uns allen spielt."

„Doch, das macht er. Deine Nähe hat er doch nur gesucht, um einen Keil zwischen uns zu treiben."

„Mhh.,ja wenn ich genauer darüber nachdenke, hat er das wirklich versucht. Wenn ich nur an Weihnachten denke. Da hat er mir einiges von dir erzählen wollen, was du angeblich für Probleme hast, aber sehr weit ist er nicht gekommen, weil immer eines der Kinder bei uns war und dann…" Nun lächelte Ben etwas. „…bist du ja mit deiner doppelten Weihnachtsüberraschung aufgetaucht."

Auch Adam lächelte, als er an den Abend dachte, aber nicht lange, dann schaute er Ben wieder ernst an. „Pa, ich halte Curt für gefährlich. Ich glaube nicht, dass ihn das heute abgeschreckt hat."

„Was ist denn heute genau passiert."

Mit wenigen Worten erzählte Adam seinem Vater, in welcher Situation er heute Curt und Bridget angetroffen hatte. Nachdem sich sein Vater von dem ersten Schock erholt hatte, schüttelte er nur noch mit dem Kopf.

„Und was hast du nun vor? Denn nachdem, was du mir alles erzählt hast, denke ich nämlich auch, dass er nicht einfach aufhören wird."

Adam zog die Schultern hoch und ließ die Arme sinken. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, Pa. Ich hoffe nur, er zieht jetzt nicht die Kinder mit in die Sache rein. Denn nur, weil er meine Frau geküsst hat, wird der Schulrat sicher nicht zustimmen, das wir ihn rauswerfen."

„Nein, das denke ich auch nicht. Dazu ist er zu beliebt und als Lehrer kannst du nichts Negatives über ihn sagen. Die meisten Kinder kommen sehr gut mit ihm klar. Hast du mit Tom schon gesprochen?"

„Habe ich. Er weiß von Anfang an Bescheid, aber auch er hat nichts in der Hand, was ausreichen würde, damit er tätig werden muss."

Noch immer konnte Ben nicht fassen, was er über den Lehrer erfahren hatte. So stand er in der Mitte der Küche, die Hände in die Seite gelegt, und schüttelte wieder ungläubig den Kopf. „Adam, es tut, mir Leid, dass ich nicht gesehen habe, was für ein Mann Curt ist."

„Es ist schon in Ordnung, Pa. Er kann sich sehr gut verkaufen. Es wird kaum einen geben, der nicht auf ihn hereinfällt."

Als Adam sich wieder die Augen rieb und ziemlich geschafft aussah, fiel Ben ein, worüber sie noch sprechen wollten. „Adam….was meinte Curt damit, dass du nicht mehr laufen kannst?"

Es war deutlich zu sehen, wie tief Adam Luft holte. „Auch das ist etwas, bei dem ich mich frage, woher Curt das weiß. Bisher wussten nur Koko, Hoss, Frederic und natürlich Bridget davon und keiner von ihnen hat mit jemand Außenstehenden darüber geredet." Bevor er wieder seinen Vater ansah, schaute er zur Decke und atmete erneut tief durch. „Meine Verletzungen, die ich bei Kajika erhalten habe, sind nicht alle so verheilt, wie ich es euch erzählt habe. In meiner linken Handfläche habe ich kein Gefühl mehr und wenn ich zu viel mache, werden die Finger auch noch taub, was sich aber zum Glück nach einigen Stunden wieder legt. Anders sieht es mit meinem Rücken aus. Hin und wieder kommt es vor, dass in meinem linken Bein das Gefühl verschwindet und Paul und der Schamane sind der Meinung, dass es in den nächsten Jahren häufiger passieren könnte und dann über Tage anhalten kann, aber ich arbeite daran, das so lange wie möglich hinauszuzögern und wer weiß, vielleicht wird es gar nicht so weit kommen."

Ben musste sich ermahnen, wieder Luft zu holen. So entsetzt schaute er Adam an, dass er dabei vergessen hatte, wieder aus- und einzuatmen. „Warum…." Ben versuchte, die richtigen Worte zu finden, was ihm sehr schwer fiel. „…Adam, warum redest du nie über so etwas mit mir? Warum kommt so etwas nur ans Tageslicht, wenn wir einen Disput haben?"

Mit geschlossen Augen tippte sich Adam mehrmals mit dem Finger gegen den Mund. Dann nahm er seine Arme wieder herunter und blickte seinen Vater mit einem kleinen Lächeln an. „Ich wollte nicht, dass meine Verletzungen einen Einfluss auf meine Arbeit hier auf der Ranch haben und wenn du davon gewusst hättest, würdest du doch vor Sorge jede meiner Bewegungen genau beobachten. Mehr, als du es jetzt bereits machst."

Etwas entrüstet stemmte Ben die Hände in die Hüften. „Ich stehe nicht mehr ständig an meinem Schreibtisch, wenn du daran arbeitest."

„Nein, das machst du nicht, aber sobald ich nur kurz den Tisch verlasse, bist du da und wirfst einen Blick auf die ganzen Papiere."

Ben öffnete den Mund, aber mit einem Schmunzeln schloss er ihn wieder. „Versprich mir nur, dass du mit mir redest, wenn dir die Arbeit zu viel wird."

„Mach ich, Pa. Versprochen."

Nachdenklich schaute Ben auf den Küchenboden. „Adam, hast du etwas dagegen, wenn ich Paul mal frage, ob er mit jemandem über deine Verletzungen gesprochen hat? Kann ja sein, dass er mit einem Kollegen geredet hat und Curt hat es nur zufällig gehört."

„Mach das. Ich gehe sowieso davon aus, dass es nicht mehr lange dauert und es wird in der Stadt bekannt sein. Denn wer weiß, wem er das alles erzählen wird, weil er sich etwas davon verspricht."

„Wir werden das schon geregelt bekommen, Adam und uns wird schon etwas einfallen, damit Curt uns zum Sommer verlassen muss, aber zuerst einmal würde ich dir gerne vorschlagen, dass ich in das Camp reite und die letzten Tage dort bleibe und du kannst dann bei Bridget sein."

„Ich denke es reicht, wenn ich nur in der Nacht hier bin."

Ben kann nun an seine Seite und legte den Arm um seinen Sohn. „Mein Junge, deine Frau hat zwar zugeschlagen wie ein Mann, aber sie hat die Hand einer Frau. Du kannst ja jetzt schon sehen, wie blau und geschwollen die Knöchel sind. Ich denke, Bridget wird in den nächsten Tagen einige Hilfe brauchen, auch wenn sie genauso dickköpfig ist wie du und es sicherlich abstreiten wird. Außerdem kann ich dann mal meinen Jüngsten wieder antreiben, weil, ich bin mir sicher dass er es dir wieder nicht leicht gemacht hat."

Mit der Hand vor dem Mund schielte Adam zu seinem Vater. „Meinst du, die Männer hören noch auf dich?"

„Wenn du frech wirst, gehen wir mal beide wieder in den Stall." 

Obwohl Adam lächelte, sahen seine Augen Ben ernst an. „Pa, da ist noch etwas, über das ich gerne mit dir reden würde."

„Puh. Es gibt noch mehr, das ich heute verdauen muss?"

„Yep….ich würde gerne mit dir über deine Gespräche mit Sarah im Stall reden."

Die Augenbrauen von Ben gingen in die Höhe und er ließ Adam los. „Ich glaube, zuvor muss ich mir noch einen Kaffee machen. Das Gespräch könnte etwas länger dauern."

„Wenn ich eine Tasse abbekomme, wird es schnell gehen. Ich verspreche es dir."

„Das denke ich mir, dass es von deiner Seite schnell gehen wird, da ich ja deine Meinung zum Stall kenne."

Beide lächelten sich an und gemeinsam bereiteten sie eine frische Kanne Kaffee.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mehrmals schaute Hoss auf den Brief. Auch wenn er kein Wort davon glauben konnte, was dort geschrieben stand, war da diese kleine Stimme in seinem Kopf die im sagte, dass es doch möglich ist. Erneut nahm er den Umschlag in die Hand, aber es war kein Absender darauf geschrieben und die Handschrift kam ihm auch nicht bekannt vor. So schüttelte er den Kopf und steckte den Brief in seine Tasche, aber den ganzen Vormittag über dachte er an die Zeilen. So fuhr erschrocken mit dem Kopf hoch, als ihm jemand auf den Rücken schlug.

„Hey Hoss, du träumst doch nicht etwa bei der Arbeit?"

Mit sehr viel Schwung warf er den Sack auf den Wagen und obwohl er es nicht beabsichtigt hatte, knurrte er seinen Bruder an. „ Ich darf ja wohl noch über einiges nachdenken oder ist das schon verboten?"

Unverzüglich hob Adam beide Hände hoch. „ Wau…hast du noch nicht gegessen oder was ist los?"

Hoss nahm sich den nächsten Sack und schmiss ihn wieder mit ziemlicher Wucht auf den Wagen. „Nein, ich habe noch nicht gegessen."

„Na, dann…." Adam hob den letzten Sack hoch und legte ihn auf dem Wagen ab. Dann griff er sich kurz an den Rücken. Sehr deutlich spürte er, dass er gestern und heute wieder einige Pferde zugeritten hat. Am Nachmittag würde er sich nur noch um den Papierstapel kümmern, der sich schon wieder angesammelt hatte und wenn er dann noch Zeit hatte, würde er sich an die letzten Vorbereitungen für den Beginn der Arbeiten am Berg setzen. „…komm mit, ich lade dich zum Essen ein."

Hoss hatte noch die Hände auf dem letzten Sack zu liegen und schaute nach unten. Dann rügte er sich selbst für seine unsinnigen Gedanken. „In Ordnung, aber ich habe nicht so viel Zeit. Ich muss noch die Sachen auf die Farm bringen bevor, ich - wie jeden Freitag - dem alten Peterson auf seiner Farm helfe."

Beide liefen über die Straße zum Hotel. „Ich habe auch nur noch eine Stunde Zeit. Dann will ich mir mit Frederic ein Büro ansehen, das wir mieten wollen, damit er dann von dort aus arbeiten kann. Wie geht es denn Peterson?"

„Ich denke, er braucht mich nur noch wenige Wochen. Dann sollten seine Rippen wieder verheilt sein."

Als Hoss das Essen aus dem Hotelrestaurant roch, verschwendete er schon keinen Gedanken mehr an den Brief.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

„Rusty ich glaube, wir haben uns ganz schön in der Zeit verschätzt. Die Arbeiten im Büro kann ich heute vergessen."

Die Hündin lag, wie so oft, zusammen gerollt unter Sport. Leicht hob sie den Kopf, um zu sehen, ob sie sich nun wirklich auf den Weg nach Hause machen würden. Als Adam sich mit Frederic die Büroräume angeschaut hatte, war sie ihm noch gefolgt, aber als er danach noch einen kurzen Halt bei Tom eingelegt hatte, ist sie zu Sport gelaufen, um dort ihren Nachmittagsschlaf zu halten. Adam schüttelte den Kopf, als er warten musste, bis sich Rusty genüsslich unter dem Bauch von Sport streckte und dann ganz langsam darunter hervor kam.

„Ich sehe schon, in diesem Jahr wirst du sicher nicht mit auf den Viehtrieb kommen."

Rusty schüttelte sich und lief gemächlich los. Adam nahm die Zügel in die Hand und schwang sich in den Sattel. Er saß noch nicht richtig, als Sport sofort anfing zu bocken und immer wieder hochstieg. Für Adam war es nicht möglich, das Pferd zu beruhigen und nach kurzer Zeit konnte er sich auch nicht mehr im Sattel halten. Ziemlich unsanft flog er zu Boden und prallte mit dem Rücken an eine Tränke. Bellend kam Rusty an seine Seite gelaufen, wie auch Tom, der gerade auf dem Weg zum Telegrafenbüro war. Bevor er sich zu seinem Freund begab, beruhigte er Sport und band ihn fest. Danach kniete er sich neben Adam, der sich langsam wieder aufrappelte.

„Alles in Ordnung, Buddy?"

Tom erhob sich und reichte Adam die Hand, der beim Aufstehen das Gesicht vor Schmerzen verzog.

„Es geht schon."

„Das sieht man…was war los?"

Ohne Tom eine Antwort zu geben, lief Adam zu Sport und schaute ihn sich genau an. Ohne Grund hatte dieser sicher nicht so reagiert. So tastete Adam sein Pferd ab und als er keine Verletzungen fühlen oder erkennen konnte, fuhr er mit der Hand unter der Satteldecke entlang. Mit Wut im Bauch und einem sehr grimmigen Blick, zog er einige Disteln unter der Decke hervor. Er legte den Kopf schief und zeigte sie Tom. Der hob sofort die Hand und sprach sehr leise mit seinem Freund.

„Du hast keine Beweise, Buddy."

Kurz legte Adam den Kopf auf den Sattel und schlug leicht mit der Faust dagegen. Er ahnte jetzt schon, dass es für ihn nicht möglich sein würde, in den nächsten zwei Tagen auf einem Pferd zu sitzen. Er konnte froh sein, wenn er sich morgen überhaupt bewegen könnte. Adam hatte sich schon gewundert, dass Curt nach der Sache mit Bridget so ruhig war. Er hatte sich weder den Kindern gegenüber unangemessen verhalten, noch gegenüber Bridget oder ihm, wenn sie sich in der Stadt über den Weg gelaufen waren. Aber so wie es aussah, war es mit dem Frieden nun nach fünf Wochen vorbei.

„Wer sollte es sonst gewesen sein."

„Adam, du warst mehrere Stunden in Virginia City, so kann es so gut wie jeder in der Stadt gewesen sein, der dir das unter den Sattel gelegt hat."

Als Tom sah, wie Adam mehrmals mit seinen Wangenknochen zuckte, legte er die Hand auf seinen Arm. „Bleibe ruhig, Buddy. Er will dich nur in eine Richtung lenken. Gib ihm nicht dieses Vergnügen und Buddy…" Tom schaute seinen Freund nun sehr ernst an. „…versuche, nur in die Stadt zu kommen, wenn es nicht anders geht. Ich habe gesehen, wie sich Mr. Winfield mit Mitch unterhalten hat und ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass die beiden nur über das Wetter gesprochen haben."

„Rusty komm."

Ohne weiter mit Tom zu reden, stieg Adam vorsichtig in den Sattel und verließ die Stadt. Auf halbem Weg nach Hause fiel ihm ein, dass er sich nicht sicher war, ob er noch genug Paste für seinen Rücken zu Hause hatte und da er sich den doppelten Weg ersparen wollte, lenkte er Sport zur Farm.

XXXXXX

Auch wenn er wusste, dass es albern war, bekam er den Gedanken den ganzen Nachmittag nicht aus dem Kopf. So beeilte sich Hoss mit der Arbeit bei Peterson, lehnte schweren Herzens den Kuchen von seiner Frau ab und machte sich auf den Heimweg. Immer wieder erschienen die Zeilen des Briefes vor seinen Augen. Und genauso oft sagte er sich, dass sich jemand nur einen schlechten Scherz erlaubt hat. Hoss hatte die Farm noch nicht erreicht, da kam ihm schon Rusty entgegengelaufen und als er dann noch Adams Pferd vor dem Haus stehen sah, glaubte er nicht mehr an einen schlechten Scherz. So stieg er aus dem Sattel und versuchte, ruhig zu bleiben und sich nicht genau vorzustellen, was ihn gleich erwarteten würde.

Als er die Tür aufstieß, drehten sich Koko und Adam erschrocken in seine Richtung. Hoss brauchte nicht zu fragen, um zu wissen, was los war. Sein Bruder stand ohne sein Hemd vor dem Sofa und Koko befand sich direkt neben ihm und hielt sich an seinem Arm fest. Nicht einmal drei Schritte benötigte Hoss, um bei seinem Bruder zu sein, ihn zu packen und bevor dieser irgendetwas sagen konnte, ihm so einen Schlag ins Gesicht zu versetzen, dass erst der Küchentisch ihn stoppte. Mit einem lauten Stöhnen schlug Adam dann auf dem Boden auf. Ohne auf Koko zu achten, wollte sich Hoss Adam erneut vornehmen. Am Arm zog er seinen Bruder vom Boden hoch, aber bevor er erneut ausholen konnte, fasste seine Frau ihn am Arm und schrie ihn, so laut sie konnte, an, dass er sofort aufhören sollte. Obwohl Adam noch ziemlich benommen war, ließ Hoss ihn einfach los und er sackte wieder zu Boden. Sofort eilte Koko zu Adam und half ihm, sich auf den Küchenstuhl zu setzten.

„Hoss, kannst du mir mal bitte sagen, was das soll?" 

Die Augen nur auf Adam gerichtet, pumpte Hoss immer noch vor Wut wie ein wild gewordener Bär. „Jetzt weiß ich wenigsten warum du nichts dagegen hattest, dass ich jeden Freitag zu den Petersons hinaus geritten bin."

„Was hat Peterson damit zu tun, dass du so auf Adam losgehen musstest?"

Hoss zog den Brief aus seiner Tasche und reicht ihn seiner Frau. Die legte sich die Hand vor den Mund und ihr Blick ähnelte dem von Hoss. „Ich hoffe, davon glaubst du kein Wort?"

„Muss ich wohl, wenn ich ihn hier so vorfinde."

Unverzüglich berührte Koko ihren Mann am Arm. „Hoss, er ist heute nur zufällig hier, da er in der Stadt vom Pferd gefallen ist und sich ziemlich den Rücken gestoßen hat. Adam wollte sich nur seine Creme abholen und ich hatte gerade die Absicht gehabt, mir seinen Rücken anzusehen, ob ich ihm jetzt schon eine Bandage herumwickele oder es reichen würde, wenn Bridget es später macht."

Nicht ganz so von den Worten überzeugt, schaute Hoss Koko an. Diese rollte mit den Augen, ging zu Adam und drückte ihn mit dem Oberkörper auf den Tisch. Was Adam nur mit einem erneuten Stöhnen kommentierte. Koko konnte nicht verbergen, wie sauer sie nicht nur über den Brief war, sondern auch darüber, dass Hoss so einem Unfug Glauben schenkte. „Wenn du denkst, ich habe mir diese Geschichte nur ausgedacht, dann kannst du ja deinen Bruder fragen, warum sein Rücken so blau und rot ist. Sicherlich wirst du deinen Teil nun auch dazu beigetragen haben, aber eine Menge davon hatte er schon davor gehabt."

Mit großen Augen schaute Hoss auf den Rücken von Adam. Dann zog er die Schultern hoch und presste die Lippen aufeinander und versuchte, Koko ziemlich schuldbewusst anzusehen. „Schau mich nicht so an, sondern kümmere dich lieber um deinen Bruder. Der Arme hat heute schon eine Menge abbekommen und dann schlägst du ihn noch halb tot."

Hoss lief zu Adam und richtete ihn wieder auf. „Hey großer Bruder, geht es wieder?"

Nicht der Kopf kam nach oben, sondern nur die Augen sahen zu Hoss. „ Warum?"

Mehr brachte er noch nicht heraus. Noch immer verlegen, knetete Hoss seine Finger. „Also…ich…der Brief…Oh Adam, es tut mir so Leid."

Koko reichte ihrem Freund ein Glas mit Wasser und ein nasses Tuch. „Vielleicht hilft dir das etwas."

Adam rieb sich mit dem Tuch über das Gesicht. Das kalte Wasser half ihm wirklich, wieder etwas klarer zu denken. Dann reichte Koko ihm den Brief von Hoss. Es kostete ihn sehr viel Kraft, nicht einfach aufzuspringen und in die Stadt zu reiten, um Curt zu erschießen. Aber wie auch mit den Disteln, hatte er auch hier keinen Beweis, dass der Lehrer dahinter steckte. So legte er den Brief auf den Tisch und atmete tief durch. „Hoss, wie kannst du nur ein Wort von dem glauben, was dort steht. Ich habe dir damals versichert, dass ich Koko nie wieder so nahe kommen werde."

Schüchtern schob Hoss den Brief auf dem Tisch hin und her. „Na ja, heute ist Freitag und der, der den Brief geschrieben hat, meinte doch, dass du jeden Freitag hier bei Koko bist, wenn ich nicht da bin und dass ihr euch dann nicht nur eine Teetasse teilt."

„Hoss, haben Adam und ich dir nur einmal das Gefühl gegeben, dass du uns nicht vertrauen kannst?"

Die Augen wanderten von seinem Bruder zu seiner Frau und dann schüttelte Hoss den Kopf. „Nein, habt ihr nicht. Ich weiß auch nicht, warum ich das nur denken konnte, aber als ich Adam so da stehen sah…."

Vorsichtig erhob sich Adam von dem Stuhl. „Hoss, es tut mir leid, dass ihr nun auch in die Geschichte mit Curt hineingezogen werdet. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie wir diese Sache beenden sollen, ohne dass jemand zu Schaden kommt."

„Wichtig ist, dass wir als Familie alle zusammenhalten und uns nicht durch solche hinterhältigen Aktionen zerstreiten. Aber besonders wichtig ist es, Wynono, dass du dich beherrscht. Ich würde wetten, dass Curt in der Stadt nur darauf wartet, dass du wutentbrannt zu ihm kommst, nachdem was heute alles passiert ist."

Mit einem sehr kleinen Lächeln schaut Adam Koko an. „Ich werde heute sicher keinen Schritt mehr machen, als nötig ist. Wenn mich nicht schon der Sturz von Sport ziemlich geschafft hätte, dann auf jeden Fall der Schlag von meinem lieben Bruder."

Koko nahm seine Hand und zog ihn zum Sofa. Dort rieb sie seinen Rücken ein und fixierte die Blätter wieder mit einem Verband. Hoss begleitete dann seinen Bruder nach Hause und entschuldigte sich auf dem ganzen Weg mindesten noch gefühlte hundertmal bei ihm dafür, dass er wirklich geglaubt hatte, dass Adam und Koko mehr als Freundschaft verbinden würde.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

„Sagt mal, was ist denn heute mit euch los?"

Tylor, Riccardo und Sarah standen mit Bernardo und Aiyana in der Pause bei den Bäumen und schauten Adams Kinder fragend an. Aiyana hob die Schultern und sah mit einem bösen Blick zum Schulgebäude. „Dad war gestern nicht beim Abendbrot und heute auch nicht beim Frühstück."

Sofort fasste Sarah sie am Arm und blickte sie besorgt an. „Was hat mein Bruder?"

„Das wissen wir nicht so genau. Aiyana hat nur gehört, dass Hoss gebracht Dad nach Hause und es ihm nicht gut ging."

Alle sahen jetzt wieder Bernardos Schwester an. Die noch immer zum Schulhaus sah. „Ich habe nicht alles verstanden, aber irgendetwas soll Mr. Winfield gemacht haben, aber sie hätten keine Beweise, um damit zum Sheriff gehen zu können."

Nachdenklich kniff Sarah die Augen zusammen. „Ich glaube, es muss auch vorher schon etwas passiert sein. Pa ist ja für Wynono in den letzten Tagen in das Camp gegangen und Mr. Winfield war seit dem auch nicht mehr bei uns zu Hause."

Aiyana legte die Arme übereinander und mit unverändertem Blick sah sie ihre Freunde an. „Er muss verschwinden. Er ist ein böser Mensch. Sein Herz kennt keine Liebe."

„Aber was sollen wir machen? Wir können ihn ja nicht skalpieren und ich denke nicht, dass er wirklich daran glaubt, dass du hexen kannst."

Sarah legte den Kopf schief. „Sie kann vielleicht nicht hexen, Tyler, aber…"

Sofort pfiff Riccardo los. „Freunde, ich würde mich schon darauf vorbereiten, dass eine heftige Strafe auf uns zukommen wird. Wenn Winona so schaut, dann kommt nichts Gutes dabei heraus."

„Nichts Gutes für Lehrer, aber gut für uns. Wenn er wieder geht."

Mit den Händen in den Hosentaschen lief Sarah im Kreis und knabberte an ihrer Unterlippe.

„Wir werden ihn zwar nicht los, aber wir könnten anfangen, ihm das Leben etwas schwer zu machen und wenn wir es gut machen, wird der Verdacht auch nicht auf uns fallen. Seit ihr dabei?"

Nur kurz schauten sich die Kinder an. Dann legte sie die Hände übereinander und grinsten.

„Dann lasst uns das Kriegsbeil ausgraben und wenn alles so funktioniert, wie ich es mir denke, können wir schon in wenigen Tagen in den Kampf ziehen."

„Wípȟemnayaŋ tʼá"

Tyler sah seine Freunde fragend an. "Was habt ihr gesagt?"

Aiyana hob stolz den Kopf. „Im Kampf zu sterben, ist wie ein Krieger sterben."

Mit großen Augen zog Tyler seine Hand zurück. „Sarah, was hast du vor?"

„Winona, ist mein Name und es wird Zeit, dass du auch einen indianischen Namen bekommst wie wir alle, die in den Krieg ziehen."

Sie zog Tyler dichter an sich heran und sie bildeten einen engen Kreis und hörten Sarahs Plan zu.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Verwundert schaute Bridget auf den Brief. „Schon wieder fällt der Unterricht aus? Warum denn nun schon wieder?"

Ohne zu Bernardo zu sehen, antwortete Aiyana ihrer Mutter. „Das wissen wir nicht so genau, aber Mr. Winfield hatte plötzlich ein ganz rotes Gesicht und seine Augen tränten und er verließ das Klassenzimmer. Später kam dann Dr. Martin und sagte, dass für den Rest der Woche der Unterricht ausfallen würde. Er sagte uns, was wir alle in den Brief schreiben sollten und dann durften wir gehen."

Noch einmal überflog Bridget die Zeilen. „Hatte Mr. Winfield nicht erst letzte Woche Probleme mit seinem Magen?"

„So wie aussieht, hat er Schlechtes gegessen."

Lange sah Bridget die beiden Kinder an und irgendwie hatte sie das Gefühl, dass die beiden mehr wussten, als sie erzählten. „Na ,schön. Dann kannst du mir in den nächsten Tagen bei der Wäsche helfen und du Bernardo, wirst dann deine Aufgaben von deinem Vater bekommen, aber ich denke, du wirst dabei Hilfe von Riccardo haben."

Dass die Kinder mehr wussten, war Bridget spätestens jetzt klar, als sie ohne zu murren, dem Gesagten zustimmten.

„Ma, können wir mit den anderen am Nachmittag zu meinem Land reiten?"

Nun verschränkte Bridget die Arme und versuchte Aiyana genauso starr anzusehen, wie sie es tat.

„Ihr seid in letzter Zeit sehr oft in deinem alten Dorf…Ich dachte, du hast die Grabstelle mit Tyler fertig gebaut?"

Ihre Tochter senkte den Blick nicht.

„Das haben wir aber….." Nun schaute sie doch nach unten, wodurch Bridget wusste, dass nun nicht die ganze Wahrheit kommen würde. „….wir spielen dort so gerne."

„Eure Spiele bedeuten aber keinen Ärger für die Familie?"

Ziemlich schnell huschten die Augen von Bernardo zu Aiyana. Die aber versuchte, weiter gelassen zu bleiben. „Nicht mehr als sonst."

„Aiyana…."

„Ma, wir machen nichts wirklich Verbotenes…Winona und ich erklären den anderen nur einige…indianische Gebräuche."

Eindringlich schaute sie die beiden Kinder an. „Ihr zwei wisst ganz genau, dass wir euch anders erziehen, als die meisten Eltern, dass ihr bei uns zur Strafe nicht in den Stall müsst, aber eines solltet ihr wissen, euer Vater hat für vieles Verständnis, aber wenn ihr etwas macht, das den guten Ruf der Familie schadet, kann er ziemlich sauer werden."

Nun sahen Bernardo und Aiyana sie stolz an. „Ma, wir werden immer die Ehre der Familie verteidigen. Sogar mit unserem Leben."

Bridget stöhnte leise und faste Aiyana an der Schulter und setzte ihren Weg ins Esszimmer fort. „Und das macht mir bei euch etwas Angst."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Koko war schon eine Stunde unterwegs, um einige Kräuter zu sammeln, damit sie den leichten Husten von Nick behandeln und für Adam den Vorrat seiner Creme auffüllen kann. Sie hatte bereits ihren halben Korb voll und wollte noch, bevor sie zu ihrem Pferd zurück kehrte, bei der kleinen Lichtung nachsehen. Kurz legte sie den Kopf zur Seite und war sich nicht sicher, ob sie nicht gerade mehrere Kinderstimmen gehört hatte. Aber dann schüttelte sie den Kopf. Kaum jemand verirrte sich hierher und schon gar nicht irgendwelche Kinder. Dazu hatten sie viel zu viel Angst vor dieser Gegend.

Sie war noch nicht ganz bei der Lichtung, als sie ein Knacken hinter sich hörte. Langsam drehte sie sich um und zuckte zusammen. Keine zehn Meter vor ihr stand Curt und lächelte sie an. Schnell versuchte Koko, sich wieder zu fangen. Auf keinen Fall wollte sie dem Lehrer zeigen, wie unwohl sie sich gerade fühlte.

„Hallo, Koko. Schön, dich mal wieder zu sehen."

Koko hielt den Korb fester an sich gepresst, aber nur aus dem Grund, um so schneller an das Messer zu kommen, was obenauf lag. „Curt…"

Mit seinem übertriebenen Lächeln schüttelte er den Kopf. „Also, ich weiß wirklich nicht, was ich falsch gemacht habe, dass ihr alle auf einmal so unfreundlich zu mir seid."

„Du erwartest doch jetzt nicht ernsthaft eine Antwort darauf?"

Er kam etwas näher und schaute ihr ins Gesicht. „Mmh, also ich habe wirklich geglaubt, dass man es sehen würde, wenn der gute Hoss so richtig sauer ist oder hat er es etwa an Adam ausgelassen? Das war zwar nicht so geplant, aber auch gut."

„Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst."

Nun lachte Curt laut los. „Natürlich weißt du es. Dein Mann ist doch extra früher von den Petersons zurückgekommen, um zu sehen, ob etwas Wahres an dem Brief ist." Er rieb sich nun die Hände. „Und das Schönste für mich war, zu sehen, dass mein guter Freund Adam nun wirklich am Freitag bei dir war. Leider konnte ich mir nicht ansehen, wie es ausgegangen ist, weil ich noch einen Termin hatte. Zu schade auch. Aber du kannst es mir ja erzählen. Heute habe ich viel Zeit."

Hastig überlegte Koko, wie sie sich Curt vom Hals schaffen konnte. Denn sie traute ihm alles zu. Auch, dass er sie hier im Wald auf der Stelle umbringen würde, nur um damit Adam provozieren zu können. Dann huschte ein Lächeln durch ihr Gesicht.

„Curt, du bist ganz schön mutig, hierher zu kommen. Weißt du nicht, was man über diesen Teil des Waldes sagt?"

Erneut lachte Curt laut los. „Denkst du wirklich, ich glaube diese Schauergeschichten?"

„Bist du sicher, dass es nur Geschichten sind? Im letzten Jahr sind zwei weiße Männer hier gestorben."

Mit den Händen in die Seite gestemmt, hörte er nicht auf zu lachen. Dann wurde sein Gesicht sehr ernst und er spuckte auf den Boden, legte den Kopf in den Himmel, wartete einen kurzen Moment und lachte dann wieder. „Siehst du Koko, deinem Großer Geist ist es egal, was ich hier mache. Ich bin kein kleines Kind, dem man damit Angst einjagen kann."

„Ich würde mir nicht so sicher sein. Der weiße Mann hat sehr viel Leid über dieses Teil des Landes gebracht und die Geister des Stammes von Kajika sind noch hier und sie werden nicht einfach zusehen, dass wieder ein weißer Mann hier sein Unwesen treibt."

Nun stand Curt nur noch wenige Meter von Koko entfernt. „Du hast nur Angst, dass ich dir etwas tue, aber das brauchst du nicht. Ich habe es jemand anderem versprochen, dass er seinen Spaß mit dir haben kann. Ich wer…."

„AKHÒGLÀ NA."

Erschrocken wich Curt einen Schritt zurück, als er eine Stimme hörte, die eindeutig von oben gekommen ist.

„WÀNCÀG"

„Was ist das?"

Obwohl Koko keine Ahnung hatte, was gerade passierte, lächelte sie. „Das ist der Große Geist. Du sollst augenblicklich den Wald verlassen, und zwar sofort und an deiner Stelle würde ich es tun. Der Große Geist wiederholt sich nicht."

Das überhebliche Lächeln war aus Curts Gesicht verschwunden. Ziemlich bleich schaute er nochmals nach oben. Nun trat Koko einen Schritt näher an ihn heran und hielt ihm ihr Messer unter die Nase. „Curt höre ich nur noch einmal wie du versuchst, Adam oder Bridget zu schädigen, werde ich dich mit dem Stamm der Gosiute in der Nacht abholen und dich hierher in den Wald bringen, und wir werden jeden deiner Angstschreie dann bejubeln und Curt…." Mit der Zunge fuhr sich Curt über die Lippen. Sein ganzer Mund war trocken und die Wut und Entschlossenheit in den Augen von Koko sorgten auch nicht gerade dafür, dass der Mut in ihn zurückkehrte. „…..ich brauche keine Beweise."

„Wakȟáŋ Tȟáŋka líla wakȟáŋ na líla wašʼáke."

Da die Stimme nun erheblich näher klang, drehte sich Curt um und rannte so schnell er konnte, zu seinem Pferd und preschte davon. Koko wartete noch bis sie sicher war, dass Curt sie nicht mehr sehen konnte. Dann verschränkte sie die Arme und blickte in den Wald hinein. „Dass der Große Geist sehr mächtig ist, habe ich gemerkt und nun würde ich ihn auch gerne sehen."

Das erste, was Koko vernahm, war ein Kichern. Dann sah sie wie Riccardo, Sarah, Tyler, Aiyana und Bernardo mit einem breiten Grinsen hinter den Bäumen hervorgelaufen kamen.

„Hallo, Koko."

„Hallo, ihr Fünf und danke. Obwohl ich mich frage, was ihr hier macht."

„Wir waren im alten Dorf von Aiyana und haben dann gesehen, dass Curt hier bei dir war und da wir hörten, dass er nicht gerade freundlich zu dir war, dachten wir uns, dass wir dir etwas helfen."

„Dafür danke ich euch auch Riccardo, aber wie…"Sie schaute nach oben.

Aiyana zog ein zusammengerolltes Blatt Papier aus ihrer Hosentasche. „Das war Bernardos Idee. Er hat gesagt, wir müssten so tun, als wenn wir der Große Geist wären. Dann würde Mr. Winfield sicher Angst bekommen. Und damit meine Stimme tiefer ist, habe ich das Blatt benutzt."

Tyler zeigte nun auf einen Baum in der Nähe. „Aiyana ist ganz schnell nach oben geklettert und hat, so laut sie konnte, gesprochen."

„Ja, das habe ich gehört."

Koko musste etwas lächeln. Sie dachte nur, wie einfach sie und Adam es damals in der Schule gehabt hätten, wenn sie auch solche Freunde gehabt hätten. Sicherlich traute sich keines der anderen Kinder etwas gegen Aiyana zu sagen, weil sie wussten, dann würden sie sich mit allen fünf anlegen müssen. „Und was habt ihr im Dorf gemacht?"

Mit einem Mal schwiegen alle und schauten sich an. Dann fiel der Blick von Koko auf den Korb von Sarah, in dem sich mehrere Blätter und Kräuter befanden.

„Sarah, kannst du mir sagen, was du mit dem Inhalt des Korbes vorhast?"

So unschuldig wie möglich, versuchte sie Koko anzusehen. „Tee?"

„Also, wenn du die für einen Tee brauchst, hast du weder mir, noch dem Schamanen richtig zugehört."

Riccardo stellte sich neben Sarah und legte den Arm um sie. „Winona und Aiyana erklären uns nur die verschiedenen Kräuter. Mehr nicht."

„Ihr Jungs interessiert euch für die Heilkräfte der Kräuter?"

Zur Bestätigung nickten die Jungs mit den Köpfen.

„Winona….du kannst mir nicht erzählen, dass du nicht weißt, was das für Blätter sind."

Koko schaute die Schwester von Adam nun sehr ernst an. Dann trat Aiyana einen Schritt vor und legte die Arme übereinander. „Wir befinden uns auf einem Kriegspfad. Wir sahen uns gezwungen, das Kriegsbeil auszugraben, um die Ehre meines neuen Stammes zu verteidigen. Meine Krieger und ich haben schon mehrere Siege errungen."

Einer nach dem anderen stellte sich nun neben Aiyana und legte so wie sie die Arme übereinander und schaute Koko mit erhobenem Kopf stolz an.

„So so…Du bist jetzt also ein großer Kriegshäuptling, Aiyana?"

„Ja, das bin ich und ich bin sehr stolz auf meine Krieger."

„Und wenn ich raten darf, ist euer Feind gerade mit wehenden Fahnen vor euch geflüchtet?" 

„Háŋ."

„Dann seid ihr auch für den in letzter Zeit etwas schlechteren Gesundheitszustand von eurem Lehrer verantwortlich?"

„Háŋ."

„Winona…" Sarah wusste, was Koko ihr jetzt sagen würde und sie schaute nach unten und lief leicht rot an. „…was war einer der ersten Dinge, die ich dir gesagt habe, als ich dir die verschiedenen Kräuter gezeigt habe?"

Zuerst war die Stimme von Sarah noch ganz leise. „ Ich soll niemals mit meinem Wissen einem anderen Schaden zufügen, aber…" Nun hob sie wieder den Kopf. „….im Krieg muss man manchmal dem anderen Leid zufügen, um ihn zum Frieden zu zwingen. Das habe ich von Wynono gelernt."

Koko nahm den Korb von Sarah und schüttete ihn aus. „Ich möchte, dass ihr damit jetzt bitte aufhört. Zwar denke ich, dass Wynono sehr stolz wäre, wenn er hört, wie ihr alle zusammen die Ehre der Familie verteidigt, aber ich bitte euch eindringlich darum, euch nicht weiter einzumischen. Überlasst das uns Erwachsenen. Kann ich mich auf euch verlassen?"

Die Kinder sahen nun alle enttäuscht auf den Waldboden.

„Aiyana du und deine Krieger habt doch heute einen großen Sieg errungen, da ich denke, dass Mr. Winfield in nächster Zeit nichts gegen euch oder einen anderen etwas unternehmen wird, aber nun ist es Aufgabe von uns, zu erreichen, dass ihr nach dem Sommer einen neuen Lehrer bekommt."

Adams Tochter atmete tief aus und hob wieder den Kopf. „Aber wenn ihr keinen Erfolg habt, werde ich das Kriegsbeil wieder ausgraben."

„Das könnt ihr machen, wenn du dir vorher den Rat von eurem Friedenshäuptling eingeholt hast."

„Dad?"

„Genau den. So, nun holt eure Pferde und dann reiten wir alle zur Farm. Mit etwas Glück hat Hoss noch etwas von dem Kuchen übriggelassen."

Bei allen fünf kehrte das Lächeln zurück und sie rannten schnell zu ihren Pferden. Koko sah ihnen nach und ihr Blick wurde ernst. Wenn sie Curt richtig verstanden hatte, arbeitete er nun nicht mehr alleine, was ihn doppelt so gefährlich machte und so wie es aussah, war sie sein nächstes Ziel.


	86. Chapter 86

„Tȟaspáŋ waŋží yačhíŋ he?".

Verwundert schaute Sophie Chesmu an. Beide saßen auf der Veranda vor dem Haus und Chesmu hielt ihr eine Schüssel mit Apfelstücken hin. „Willst du noch eins?"

Mit einem Nicken nahm sich Sophie ein Apfelstück. „Bleibst du auch zum Mittag bei uns?"

Chesmu zuckte mit den Schultern. „Weiß nicht. Até ist im Dorf bei dem Pa von Tante Koko und Ma…." Chesmu streckte die Arme auseinander. „…..hat sooooo viel zu tun."

„So wie meine Mum. Sie hat heute mit Pa geschimpft, dass sein gutes Hemd dreckig ist und sie keine Zeit hat zum Waschen."

Nachdenklich knabberte Chesmu an seinem Apfelstück herum. „Ma"s haben immer viel zu tun."

„Mmh und Pas nicht. Meiner muss nicht mehr arbeiten. Der hat immer Zeit und spielt mit uns."

Wieder reichte Adams Sohn ihr die Schüssel. „Mein Pa ist den ganzen Tag mit Little Joe unterwegs und geht mit Tom Bier trinken."

„Ich wollte Ma heute beim Abwaschen helfen, aber sie hat gesagt, ich soll lieber mit dir spielen."

„Wenn ich groß und ein Pa bin, dann werde ich immer helfen. Ist Granny abends auch immer so müde wie Ma?"

Mit einem großen Stück Apfel im Mund nickte Sophie mit dem Kopf. „Sie ist ja jeden Tag bei euch, um Bridget zu helfen, weil Aydo ja nie da ist."

Die Augen von Chesmu wanderten über den Hof. „Wir könnten ja das Hemd von lalá Ben waschen?"

Nun schaute auch Sophie zur Waschküche und freute sich dann über den Vorschlag von Chesmu. „Komm, lass uns sehen, ob das Hemd in der Küche ist."

Adams Sohn stellte die Schüssel zur Seite und beide rannten zur Waschküche.

„Hier ist es."

Sophie hielt das Hemd ihres Vaters in der Hand. Auf der Stelle war Chesmu bei ihr.

„Und was machen wir jetzt?

Fragend schaute er sie an. Sophie sah sich schulterzuckend um. „Mum macht die Wäsche immer nass und hängt sie dann auf."

Beide sahen in den Trog, in dem kein Wasser war. „Und nun?"

Schwer atmete Chesmu aus, dann erhellte sich sein Gesicht jedoch wieder. „Ich weiß, wo es Wasser in einer Tonne gibt."

„Wo?"

„Hinter dem Haus."

Auch Sophie fing wieder an, zu lächeln. „Ja…das ist noch etwas Wasser vom letzten Regen drin."

Mit dem Hemd in der Hand wollten sie gerade die Waschküche verlassen, als die Augen von Sophie auf dem kleinen Haufen mit der Wäsche hängen blieben. „Wir könnten doch gleich noch mehr Wäsche waschen. Dann freut sich Mum sicher."

Unverzüglich griff sich Chesmu einige der Sachen vom Wäschehaufen. Auch Sophie nahm sich noch etwas mit. So liefen sie ziemlich stolz zu der Regentonne hinter dem Haus. Am Anfang zögerten sie noch etwas, aber dann warfen sie die gesamte Wäsche, die sie dabei hatten, in die Tonne und warteten. „Was müssen wir jetzt machen, Sophie?"

Wieder schaute Bens Tochter auf die Wäsche. „Mum macht noch irgendetwas rein, damit es sauber wird."

„Warte…"

Chesmu sprang von der kleinen Bank, die sie vor die Tonne geschoben hatten, und kehrte mit einer Hand voll Sand zurück. „…Dad hat gesagt, man kann den Teller auch mit Sand wieder sauber bekommen. Das macht er, wenn er lange weg ist."

Er warf den Sand in die Regentonne zu der Wäsche, aber beide waren der Meinung, dass das noch nicht reichen würde und so holte jeder von ihnen noch etwas mehr Sand. „Wir brauchen einen großen Stock zum Umrühren."

„Dort, Chesmu." Sophie zeigte auf einen langen Stock, der bei den Blumen im Garten lag. Unverzüglich holte der Junge den Stock und beide rührten damit dann kräftig die Wäsche in der Tonne um. Nach einer Weile zogen sie mit Hilfe des Stocks das Hemd von Ben heraus und betrachteten es mit entsetzten Augen. Ganz leise flüsterte Chesmu. „Warum ist es nicht weiß?"

Die Stimme von Sophie war nicht viel lauter. „Vielleicht ist es nicht das richtige Hemd."

Sie blickten in die Tonne und holten ein Wäschestück nach dem anderen heraus und legten es auf den Boden. „Werden die Sachen erst wieder richtig sauber, wenn man sie aufhängt?"

Sophie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, wenn Mum sie auf die Leine hängt, sind sie schon sauber und riechen auch nicht so komisch."

Leicht beugte sich Chesmu über die Wäsche und roch daran. „Nein, so riecht die Wäsche von Ma auch nicht. Wir haben etwas falsch gemacht oder vergessen, Sophie. So sehen die Sachen nicht schön aus."

Mit hängenden Schultern betrachtete Sophie die verschmutzte Wäsche. Dann schrie sie erfreut auf. „Der Topf…"

„Topf?"

„Pa hat gesagt, der Schuppen muss mal wieder schön werden und dann hat er ihn weiß angemalt."

So schnell sie konnten, rannten sie in den Schuppen und suchten nach den Topf mit der Farbe und liefen zurück zu der Regentonne.

Ben nahm die Schüssel hoch und fragte sich, wo die beiden wohl sein konnten. Er hatte doch nur kurz mit Joe über die nächsten Wochen gesprochen. Da er bald mit Clement nach Genoa fahren wollte, hatte er sich noch einmal sehr eindringlich mit seinem Jüngsten darüber unterhalten, dass er sich wieder mehr um seine Aufgaben auf der Ranch kümmern soll, anstatt sich nur auf den nächsten Samstagabend vorzubereiten. Er hoffte, dass Joe sich daran halten würde und dass nicht, wenn er von seiner Reise zurück ist, einer seiner beiden Söhne genervt die Ponderosa verlassen hat.

Ben blickte sich um und lief dann zum Stall, aber auch dort waren Chesmu und Sophie nicht. Er wollte jetzt auch nicht in die Küche gehen und Emillia fragen, wo die Zwei sein könnten, da er sich dann sicher wieder anhören musste, dass er nicht mal in der Lage ist, sich eine Stunde um zwei kleine Kinder zu kümmern. Dann hörte er ein leises Lachen hinter dem Haus. Er lief in Richtung der Stimmen und blieb dann mit einem ungläubigen Blick stehen. Am Boden hockten Chesmu und Sophie und lachten. Ihre Hände tauchten sie immer wieder in einen Topf mit weißer Farbe und strichen damit über ein Hemd, das am Boden lag. Bevor sie wieder die Hände in den Farbeimer steckten, schmierten sie den anderen damit durch das Gesicht. Ben schloss die Augen und schüttelte wild mit dem Kopf in der Hoffnung, dass sich das Bild verändern würde, wenn er wieder zu den beiden Kindern sehen würde.

„Sophie …..Chesmu, was macht ihr da?"

Beide Kinder hoben ihre Köpfe und grinsten ihn an. „Lalá Ben, wir haben dein Hemd wieder schön gemacht."

„Ja, Pa…" Stolz zeigte Sophie ihm das Hemd. „…jetzt kannst du morgen doch noch weggehen und wenn wir mit Mums Wäsche fertig sind, gehen wir zu Chesmus Ma und helfen ihr."

Die Zwei strahlten ihn so stolz und glücklich an und Ben wusste nicht, ob er nun mit ihnen schimpfen sollte oder nicht. Mit nur zwei Fingern nahm er ihnen das Hemd ab und mit einem Blick ahnte er bereits, dass dieses Hemd nicht mehr zu retten war. Er legte jedem von ihnen eine Hand auf die Schulter und versuchte, zu lächeln.

„Ich glaube, jetzt braucht ihr eine Wäsche und darüber werden sich eure Mütter bestimmt freuen."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sehr tief musste Adam ausatmen, als er von Sport stieg. Er hatte sich geschworen, sich nicht weiter in diese Angelegenheit einzumischen und das versuchte er auch, aber er würde sofort eine Wette abschließen, dass es mit den beiden genauso enden würde, wie er es vermutet. Eines Tages wird sein Bruder vor seiner Tür stehen und ihn fragen, was er nun tun soll. Adam brauchte auch gar nicht zu versuchen, mit den beiden weiter darüber zu sprechen. Little Joe hat nicht die Absicht, ihm zuzuhören und so wie Dianne Little Joe beim Zureiten der Pferde anschaute, könnte Adam erzählen, was er wollte. Sie würde ihm nicht glauben, dass Joe am Wochenende einmal wieder mit Amy am See war.

Dianne bemerkte nicht einmal, dass sich Adam neben sie stellte. Erst als er sie ansprach, zuckte sie leicht zusammen, aber wendete nicht ihren Blick von Joe ab. „Hallo, Dianne. Schön dich zu sehen, obwohl ich mir sehr sicher bin, dass dein Vater nicht weiß, dass du hier bist."

Kurz sah sie ihn an, aber sofort wanderten ihre Augen wieder zurück zu Joe. „Guten Tag, Mr. Cartwright. Ich habe meinem Vater gesagt, dass ich etwas ausreite und da hat mich der Weg zufällig hierher geführt."

„Ganz zufällig…."

Nun drehte sie sich zu Adam hin und sah ihn leicht wütend an. „Mr. Cartwright, warum vertrauen Sie und mein Vater Little Joe nicht? Wenn er sagt, er geht nur noch mit mir weg, dann glaube ich ihm das. Er hat nämlich gesagt, er liebt nur mich und keine andere."

Es kostete Adam jede Menge Kraft, ihr nicht zu sagen, mit wem sich sein Bruder in letzter Zeit alles getroffen hat. So versuchte er, obwohl er sich ja nicht mehr einmischen wollte, so diplomatisch wie möglich zu sein. „Dianne, ihr zwei seid doch noch sehr jung. Gehe doch auch mal mit einem anderen Jungen aus und dann merkst du doch, ob Little Joe wirklich deine große Liebe ist."

Dianne lehnte sich wieder gegen den Zaun und schaute zu Joe. „Ich brauche mit keinem anderen ausgehen, um das zu wissen und Joe geht es genauso. Ihr Bruder Hoss hat doch auch schon mit neunzehn geheiratet."

Nun lehnte sich Adam auch an den Zaun, verdrehte die Augen und schaute dann schweigend zu, wie Joe das Pferd zum Stehen brachte. Mit seinem typischen Blick drehte sich sein Bruder zu Dianne und lächelte sie an, aber in dem Moment, als er Adam wahrnahm, versteinerten sich seine Gesichtszüge und mit einem sehr herausfordernden Schritt kam er auf die beiden zugelaufen.

„Hast du nichts zu tun, Adam?"

„Hallo, Little Joe."

Heute würde es Joe nicht schaffen, ihn aus der Ruhe zu bekommen, weil er sich ja nicht weiter einmischen würde. Adam würde einfach ignorieren, was zwischen den beiden ablief.

„Ich habe noch eine Menge zu erledigen, aber erst einmal wollte ich sehen, wie…."

Mit Schwung sprang Joe über den Zaun und stand nun direkt vor Adam. „Du wolltest dich wieder in mein Leben einmischen. Was hast du Dianne erzählt? Dass ich nicht gut genug für sie bin?"

Adam sah schräg nach oben und atmete tief aus.

„Komm schon. Sag es?"

„Joe…"

Nun drehte sich Little Joe zu Dianne. „Was hat er zu dir gesagt? Ihr habt doch nicht einfach schweigend nebeneinander gestanden. Ich kenne doch meinen Bruder. Der kann sich doch nie aus meinen Angelegenheiten heraushalten."

„Joe.."

Adam wollte seine Hand auf die Schulter von Joe legen, als dieser sie sofort wegschlug.

„Also Dianne, was hat er gesagt?"

Ziemlich eingeschüchtert stand Dianne da und blickte zu den beiden Brüdern. „Er…also..er hat nur vorgeschlagen, dass ich auch mal mit anderen ausgehen sollte, aber nur…"

Mit einer ziemlichen Kraft schlug Joe Adam gegen die Schulter. Dieser ließ dann nur den Kopf hängen und versuchte, weiter ruhig zu bleiben.

„Hast du das so gesagt?"

„Joe, höre doch…"

Der nächste Schlag gegen die Schulter von Adam war so kräftig, dass er einen Schritt nach hinten ging.

„Hast du das gesagt?"

„Ja, habe ich, aber.."

Bevor Joe erneut zuschlagen konnte, hielt Adam die Hand von seinem Bruder fest. „Ich werde jetzt gehen, Little Joe und du solltest dich mal etwas abkühlen. Ich war nur hier, weil ich dir sagen wollte, wie zufrieden ich mit deiner Arbeit mit den Pferden bin und da du bereits heute schon mit allem fertig geworden bist, dir den Nachmittag frei geben, aber anscheinend bist du immer noch ein kleiner Junge, der mit zu viel Freiheit nicht zurechtkommt."

In der Weise, wie Adam die Hand von Joe losließ, merkte dieser sehr deutlich, wie wütend sein Bruder war. „Adam.."

Adam hob die Hand. „Mach so weiter, Joe. Du musst mit den Konsequenzen deines Handelns leben, nicht ich." Er nahm die Zügel in die Hand und stieg in den Sattel. „Ach Joe, hast du Rusty gesehen? Ich suche sie schon den ganzen Vormittag."

Joe war hin- und hergerissen, was er seinem Bruder nun sagen sollte. Aber er spürte auch, wie stark sich Adam zusammennahm, um den Streit nicht eskalieren zu lassen. So steckte er seine Hände in die Gesäßtaschen und schaute leicht zu ihm nach oben. „Sie lief vorhin hier lang. Ich hatte das Gefühl, sie sucht etwas. Sie wirkte sehr unruhig."

„Danke."

Er nickte den beiden zu und ritt weiter zum Haupthaus.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Langsam schloss Steve die Tür und schaute aber sofort aus dem Fenster zur Straße. Ziemlich verwundert über seinen Hilfssheriff, lehnte sich Tom im Stuhl zurück und wartete darauf, dass sich dieser umdrehte, was aber nicht geschah.

„Muss ich mir um etwas Sorgen machen, was dort draußen los ist oder kam eine Kutsche mit neuen Mädchen für den Saloon an?"

„Mmhhh."

Da Steve nichts weiter sagte stand Tom auf und stellte sich neben ihn und blickte auf die Straße ohne jedoch etwas Außergewöhnliches zu sehen. „Verrätst du es mir, oder muss ich raten?"

„Der Kerl, der dort drüben am Pfeiler lehnt, ist vor drei Tagen in der Stadt angekommen. Zuerst habe ich ihn nicht weiter beachtet, weil er ein kleines Mädchen dabei hatte, aber jetzt….."

Tom schaute zu dem Mann auf der anderen Straßenseite. Für ihn machte er auch nicht den Eindruck, dass etwas Ungewöhnliches an ihm ist. „Was hat er gemacht, dass er interessant für uns werden könnte?"

„Eigentlich nichts, aber…ich weiß nicht…."

„Steve, kannst du mal etwas deutlicher werden. Irgendetwas muss er ja gemacht haben, sonst würdest du ja nicht ein Auge auf ihn haben."

„Also…" Der Hilfssheriff legte die Hände auf den Gurt und kniff die Augen etwas zusammen, um die richtigen Worte zu finden. „…er hat kaum, nach dem er sich ein Zimmer gemietet hat, schon überall Fragen gestellt und heute war er bei Doc Martin…"

Steve sah wieder aus dem Fenster und redete nicht weiter. Da Tom wusste, dass sein Hilfssheriff auch jemand war, der bereits vorher ahnte, wer Ärger machen würde und wer nicht, glaubte er ihm, dass etwas mit dem Kerl nicht stimmen musste. „Was für Fragen stellt er denn?"

„Über die Probleme in der Stadt…über dich und deine Freundschaft zu Adam Cartwright."

Im Nu stellten sich sämtliche Nackenhaare von Tom auf und er stand nun kerzengerade vor dem Fenster und mit einem völlig anderen Blick schaute er zu dem Mann und dann nickte der Sheriff ganz langsam mit dem Kopf. „Dann werde ich mich mal mit unserem Gast unterhalten."

Er nahm sich seinen Hut und verließ das Büro.

Der Mann bewegte sich nicht ein Stück, als Tom sich neben ihn stellte. Weiter schaute er zu dem Laden auf der anderen Seite.

„Ihr Hilfssheriff hat lange gebraucht, um ihnen zu sagen, dass er mich im Auge hat."

Tom schaute auch zu der anderen Straßenseite, aber aus dem Augenwinkel achtete er auf jede Bewegung, die der Mann machte.

„Ich konnte noch nie Fremde leiden, die in meine Stadt kommen und sich bei anderen Informationen über mich oder meine Freunde einholen."

Der Mann legte die Arme übereinander, aber wandte seinen Blick nicht ab. „Ich bin kein Fremder. Ich habe mich ganz offiziell bei Mrs Hawkins vorgestellt und hätte ihr Hilfssheriff dort einmal nachgefragt, wüssten Sie auch, wer ich bin."

„Ich kenne ihren Namen nicht, aber ich würde meinen Stern darauf wetten, dass Sie vom Büro für Indianerangelegenheiten sind."

„Ja, ich habe schon gehört, dass Sie zu einer anderen Sorte von Sheriff gehören, als die, die man normalerweise in so einer kleinen Stadt antrifft." Der Mann stellte sich nun gerade hin und reichte Tom die Hand. „Mein Name ist Simon Jenkins und ich komme in der Tat vom Büro für Indianerangelegenheiten. Ich habe den Auftrag, mich um ihr Indianerproblem zu kümmern."

Tom blickte auf die Hand und schüttelte sie kurz. „Sheriff Brookstone, aber ich gehe davon aus, das wissen Sie bereits und Mr. Jenkins…" Tom legte seine Hände an die Seite. „…in meiner Stadt gibt es kein Indianerproblem."

Mr. Jenkins legte den Zeigefinger an seinen Mund und hob die Augenbrauen hoch. „Nicht…ich habe da aber andere Informationen."

Tom starrte dem Mann vor sich in die Augen. „Die sind falsch. Sie können also wieder in die Kutsche steigen und ihren Vorgesetzten sagen, der Fall hat sich erledigt."

Mit einem leichten Lächeln zeigte Jenkins zum kleinen Laden auf der anderen Seite. „Wissen Sie Sheriff, ich war kurz in diesem kleinen entzückenden Laden und stellen Sie sich mal vor, was ich dort gesehen und gehört habe."

„Auf jeden Fall haben Sie nichts Verbotenes gesehen oder gehört, weswegen ich tätig werden sollte."

Kurz legte Jenkins den Kopf zur Seite. „Ich dachte, Sie nehmen ihren Job ernst, aber so wie es aussieht…Sheriff, in dem Laden waren einige Kinder und darunter war auch ein Indianermädchen, was deutlich an ihrer Kleidung zu erkennen war und nicht nur das. Nein, ich habe dazu noch kein Wort verstanden, worüber sich die Kinder unterhalten haben und nun sagen Sie mir noch einmal, dass Sie kein Indianerproblem haben."

Tom hatte nicht zum Laden gesehen, seine Augen waren weiter auf den Mann vor sich gerichtet. „Ja, wir haben kein Indianerproblem hier in der Stadt oder in der Umgebung. Männer wie Sie es sind, haben ein Problem mit Indianern und Jenkins…" Tom tippte dem Mann mit den Fingern ziemlich hart gegen die Brust. „…sehe ich Sie nur in der Nähe der Kinder oder eines anderen Indianers, vergesse ich ganz schnell, dass ich einen Stern trage und glauben Sie mir, ich rede nicht nur so daher."

Zum ersten Mal bei diesem Gespräch schaute Tom seinen Gegenüber verwundert an. Jenkins lächelte ihn an, aber es war kein überhebliches oder fieses Lächeln, sondern ein freundliches. „Daran zweifle ich keine Sekunde, Sheriff."

Erstaunt schaute Tom dem Mann nach, wie dieser die Straße hinunter lief. Was immer der Kerl vor hatte, auf jeden Fall würde Tom raus zu Adam reiten, um ihn vor Jenkins zu warnen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

„Hallo, Pelipa." Adam band Sport fest und schaute sich um. „Ist Hoss da?"

Pelipa nahm Nick auf den Arm und lief Adam entgegen. „Ja, er ist im Haus mit Koko. Ich wollte gerade mit den beiden Jungs zum See hinunter laufen."

Adam kniete sich vor Travis hin und strich ihm durch das Haar. „Bringst du mir einen Fisch mit?"

Die Augen seines Neffen wurden ganz groß. „Mach ich…will nicht essen…spielen."

Lachend stand Adam auf. „Ja, den lassen wir dann in deiner Waschschüssel schwimmen."

Auch Pelipa fing an, zu kichern. „Wynono, er glaubt dir das auch noch und Koko muss ihm dann wieder erklären, dass du nur Blödsinn gemacht hast."

„Das ist doch kein Blödsinn. Jeder Junge brauch ein Tier, um das er sich kümmern muss und Travis bekommt eben einen Fisch."

Augenzwinkernd lief Adam zum Haus. Die Tür stand etwas offen und vorsichtig betrat Adam den Wohnbereich. Er wollte schon rufen, als er Koko und Hoss in der Küche stehen sah. Auch wenn er wusste, dass sich das nicht gehörte, lehnte er sich an das Sofa, verschränkte die Arme und grinste. Adam war wie immer, wenn er die zwei so sah, selber überrascht, dass es nie einen Zeitpunkt gab, an dem es ihn gestört hatte, Koko mit einem anderen Mann zu sehen und dann noch mit seinem Bruder. Ganz im Gegenteil, er war froh, dass Hoss ihr Mann war. So brauchte er keine Angst mehr zu haben, dass ihr irgendjemand etwas antun könnte. In der Art, wie er Koko im Arm hielt und küsste, konnte sein Bruder nicht deutlicher zeigen, wie sehr er seine Frau liebte und jeder, der es nur wagen würde, sich Koko in schlechter Absicht zu nähern, den würde Hoss einen Kopf kürzer machen.

Koko hatte ihnen beiden erzählt, was im Wald passiert ist und augenblicklich war es für die Brüder klar, dass der Partner von Curt nur Mitch sein konnte. Er war der einzige, der seit Jahren versuchte, irgendwie an Koko heranzukommen, um damit Adam provozieren zu können. So hatten sie beschlossen, dass in der nächsten Zeit Koko nirgends mehr alleine hingehen sollte. Was diese natürlich vehement abgelehnt hatte.

Da es nicht so aussah, dass die Zwei mitbekommen haben, dass er im Haus war, räusperte sich Adam etwas lauter. Erschrocken schaute Hoss in seine Richtung. Koko, die ihn sofort an der Stimme erkannt hatte, lehnte ihren Kopf an die Brust von Hoss. „Wynono, hast du nichts auf der Ranch zu tun?"

Adam stieß sich vom Sofa ab und lief in die Küche, nahm sich eine Tasse und goss sich etwas von dem Tee ein. Danach setzte er sich an den Küchentisch und grinste die beiden weiter an. „Nein, ich hatte gerade etwas Zeit und dachte, ich schaue mal vorbei und sage hallo. Außerdem habt ihr ja die Jungs zum See geschickt, so können wir uns auch mal in Ruhe unterhalten."

Koko drehte sich um und funkelte ihn böse an, wobei sie sich aber ein leichtes Lächeln nicht verkneifen konnte. „Oh, glaube mir, Wynono auch ich werde mich gerne mit dir unterhalten, wenn du mit Bridget mal wieder alleine am See bist.

„Ähh, Koko…" Koko drehte nur den Kopf zu ihrem Mann. „…ich..also Adam und ich waren verabredet. Wir wollten noch in die Stadt."

Enttäuscht ließ Koko die Schultern sinken. „Warum hast du das nicht vorher gesagt. Dann hätte Pelipa nicht mit den Kindern zum See zu gehen brauchen."

Verlegen hob Hoss die Schultern. „Habe ich irgendwie vergessen."

Stöhnend schüttelte Koko den Kopf und blickte dann wieder zu Adam. „Und du kannst mit dem Grinsen aufhören."

Adam trank die Tasse leer und stand auf. „Hoss, ich gehe alleine in die Stadt. Tom hat mich sowieso gesucht und wenn er gute Laune hat, kann ich ihn sicher zu einem Bier überreden. Außerdem ist Pelipa ja gerade erst losgelaufen, da habt ihr…."

Er sprach nicht weiter, als er einen dieser Blicke von Koko zugeworfen bekam, der ihm sagte, dass es jetzt besser ist, den Mund zu halten.

„Und du bist nicht sauer, Adam?"

Langsam ging Adam an Koko vorbei, die ihn immer noch sehr vernichtend anschaute und schlug dann seinem Bruder gegen den Arm. „Nein, wir können nächste Woche in die Stadt gehen."

Hoss zog Adam am Arm zur Tür und Koko stand unbeweglich mit übereinander gelegten Armen in der Küche und schaute ihm nach.

„Bis bald, Koko…" Adam hob die Augenbrauen an und blickte zu Hoss. „…Sie ist doch nicht wirklich böse mit mir, oder?"

Beide standen nun vor der Tür und Hoss steckte die Hände in die Hosentaschen. „Du weißt doch selber, wie das ist. Auf der Farm ist viel zu tun und Travis läuft im Moment ständig weg. Na, ja und seit Nick krabbeln kann…"

„Aber jetzt wo Pelipa jeden Tag bei euch ist, ist es doch nicht mehr ganz so schlimm. Außerdem ist doch Aponi auch oft hier."

Hoss nahm seine Hand aus der Tasche und tippte Adam mit dem Finger mehrmals gegen die Schulter. „Ja, es ist immer jemand da…wie gerade in der Küche…"

Adam hob den Zeigefinger hoch und schmunzelte. „Dann solltest du in Zukunft die Tür schließen…"

„Sehr witzig, großer Bruder. Du hättest ja auch einfach gehen können…." Beide grinsten sich an „…aber du hast recht. So traurig wie es ist, werden wir dank Pelipa mehr Zeit für uns haben."

Nun schaute auch Adam sehr ernst in die Richtung vom Dorf. „Meinst du nicht, das wird sich mit der Zeit wieder geben?"

„Adam, gerade du weißt doch ganz genau, wie stur die Indianer sein können. Auch wenn jeder eigentlich weiß, dass sie ihren Mann nicht betrogen hat, bleibt ein Rest der Geschichte immer an ihr hängen. Sie kann froh sein, dass Amarok ihr erlaubt, weiter im Dorf zu wohnen, obwohl die meisten ihr aus dem Weg gehen. Leider." Traurig atmete er aus. „Wir werden sehen, wie es in den nächsten Monaten aussehen wird. Wichtig ist nur, dass sie weiter mit Respekt und höflich behandelt wird."

Nun schaute Adam zum See hinunter. „Ich hoffe für sie, dass sie wieder integriert wird. Sie hat es nicht verdient, so ausgestoßen zu werden. Erst musste sie einen Mann heiraten, den sie nicht liebt und dann verbreitet dieser so eine Geschichte, nur weil er eine andere kennengelernt hat und nun nicht sein Gesicht verlieren wollte."

Auch Hoss schaute böse zum See. Beide kennen Pelipa seit vielen Jahren aus dem Dorf und wie Adam, hatte Hoss es schwer gehabt, es zu verstehen, dass sie einen Mann heiraten musste, für den sie keine Gefühle hatte und das nur, weil dieser ihr keine andere Wahl ließ, nachdem er sie zuvor in der Nacht in ihrem Tipi aufgesucht hatte und sich das nahm, was ihm in seinen Augen zustand.

„Koko und ich sind nur froh, dass sie ihre fröhliche Art nicht verloren hat. Aber wahrscheinlich ist sie auch erleichtert darüber, dass der Kerl endlich weg ist. So nun los großer Brude,r nun mach, dass du in die Stadt kommst, damit ich wenigstens noch etwas Zeit mit meiner Frau verbringen kann."

Adam schwang sich in den Sattel und versuchte, so ernst wie möglich, Hoss anzusehen. „Ich hoffe, ich habe nichts auf dem Tisch liegen lassen….aber wenn doch, komme ich einfach noch mal zurück."

Lachend schlug Hoss seinem Bruder auf den Oberschenkel. „Adam, das wäre der Moment, an dem dich deine so geliebte Koko eigenhändig in die nächste Schlangengrube werfen würde."

Mit einem breiten Grinsen nahm Adam die Zügel richtig in die Hand und wollte schon los, als ihm noch etwas einfiel. „Hoss, habt ihr eigentlich Rusty gesehen? Ich suche sie seit gestern. Little Joe meint zwar, er hat sie heute Vormittag gesehen, aber darauf will ich mich nicht verlassen."

Während Hoss nachdachte, streichelte er Sport. „Ich denke mal, Rusty sucht sich einen ruhigen Platz."

Entsetzt schaute Adam ihn an. „So alt ist sie doch noch gar nicht."

„Großer Bruder, warum denkst du immer nur ans Sterben? Ich gehe davon aus, bei euch im Haus steht mal wieder Nachwuchs an."

„Blödsinn. Das hätten wir doch gemerkt. Außerdem hat sie doch immer jeden weggebissen, der ihr zu nahe kam."

„Einer muss wohl die richtigen Worte gefunden haben. Adam, sie ist doch schon die letzten Wochen nicht mehr mit dir mitgegangen und hat ihre Ruhe gesucht."

„Sie war schon immer sehr faul."

Kopfschüttelnd gab Hoss Adams Pferd noch einen letzten Klaps und wandte sich dann wieder zum Haus um. „Du wirst sehen, dass ich recht habe. Mach's gut, großer Bruder."

Nachdenklich schaute Adam Hoss nach, als dieser ins Haus lief. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf und machte sich auf den Weg in die Stadt.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

„Adam …."

Adam band Sport fest und schaute in die Richtung, aus der die Stimme kam. Winkend kam Dr. Martin auf ihn zugelaufen. Kaum hatte der Arzt ihn erreicht, hielt er Adam am Arm fest und schaute sich um. „Hast du einige Minuten Zeit?"

Sehr langsam nickte Adam und sofort schossen ihm hunderte Gedanken durch den Kopf, was Paul wohl mit ihm bereden wollte. Dass es um etwas Ernstes ging, war dem Arzt anzusehen. Adam merkte, dass sein Herz schneller schlug und er die Zähne zusammen presste, um seine Gefühle unter Kontrolle halten zu können. Der Arzt zog ihn in die kleine Seitenstraße und schaute sich wieder um. Als er sich sicher war, dass sie niemand hören konnte, sah er Adam wieder ernst und besorgt an.

„Adam, es geht um zwei Sachen, aber ich wette, die gehören zusammen." Adam rührte sich nicht und sagt auch keinen Ton, was Paul etwas irritierte, aber dann fuhr er fort. „Dein Vater hatte mich angesprochen, woher Mr. Winfield wissen könnte, was mit dir los ist. Dass er es von mir gehört hatte, konnte ich sofort ausschließen, da ich darüber nur mit dir geredet habe. Aber einige Tage später ist mir wieder etwas eingefallen. Ich bin eines Morgens in die Praxis gekommen und hatte so ein komisches Gefühl. So, als ob jemand in der Nacht dort gewesen ist. Ich habe mich umgesehen, aber es fehlte nichts. Das einzige war, dass mein Stuhl anders stand und ich am Abend das Öl in meiner Lampe nachfüllen musste, was mich gewundert hatte, weil ich der Meinung war, dass noch genug drin gewesen ist."

Adam holte tief Luft. „Du hast natürlich alles aufgeschrieben, was ich für Verletzungen hatte."

„Natürlich, Adam und wie die Prognosen aussehen. Sollte ich morgen umfallen, kann so mein Nachfolger sofort wissen, was los ist. Das mache ich aber bei allen meinen Patienten, Adam. Das ist nichts Ungewöhnliches."

„Und das zweite?"

Noch immer war keine große Regung bei Adam zu,sehen. Nur, dass Paul das Gefühl hatte, dass die Augen von Adam dunkler als sonst waren. „ Heute früh war ein Mann bei mir und wollte einige Informationen über dich und deine Kinder haben. Speziell über Chesmu und Aiyana."

Der Arzt brauchte nicht weiter zu reden. Adam wusste sofort, wer das war. Nun war auch klar, warum Tom ihn gesucht hat. Sicher war der Mann auch schon bei seinem Freund gewesen. „Und was hast du ihm gesagt."

Leicht empört schaute Paul ihn an. „Natürlich nichts, Adam. Ich habe gesagt, er soll mit dir persönlich reden und dann habe ich ihn rausgeworfen. Ich habe ihm sehr deutlich zu verstehen gegeben, dass ich ein Freund der Familie bin und er nicht bei mir herum zu schnüffeln braucht."

„Hat der Mann auch einen Namen?"

„Jenkins, Simon Jenkins. Er wohnt mit seiner Tochter bei Mrs Hawkins."

„Danke, Paul."

Ohne einen weiteren Blick oder ein weiteres Wort ließ Adam den Arzt in der Gasse stehen. Kurz überlegte er, ob er gleich Jenkins suchen sollte, aber dann besann er sich auf das, was er von Amarok gelernt hatte. Bevor man seine Beute erlegt, sollte man so viel möglich über sie wissen. So würde es dann nur ein kurzer Kampf werden. Deshalb machte sich Adam auf den Weg, um seinen Freund, den Sheriff, zu suchen.

Erst am nächsten Morgen konnte Adam mit seinem Freund sprechen. Am Tag zuvor war Tom unterwegs, da einer der Transportwagen zwischen Reno und Virginia City überfallen wurde. Am Abend hatte Adam noch bis tief in die Nacht draußen gesessen und auf die Berge gesehen. Nicht nur die Wut auf Winfield hinderte ihn daran, zu schlafen, sondern auch die Angst, Chesmu und Aiyana zu verlieren, raubten ihm den Schlaf. Er hatte es auch nicht geschafft, Bridget von Jenkins zu erzählen. Was ihn zusätzlich wieder geärgert hatte. So ist er später nur in einen kurzen und sehr unruhigen Schlaf gefallen.

Kaum hatte Adam die Tür vom Büro des Sheriffs hinter sich geschlossen, da schaute sein Freund erstaunt auf die Uhr. „Guten Morgen, Buddy. Wie so oft bin ich darüber erstaunt, wie schnell Nachrichten bis zur Ponderosa gelangen."

Mit einem mürrischen guten Morgen setzte sich Adam auf die Bank.

„Oh, kann es sein, dass du schlecht geschlafen hast, Buddy?"

„Jenkins…."

„Oh…." Tom setzte sich auf die Kante von seinem Tisch. „…auch das weißt du schon."

Fragend ging sehr langsam Adams rechte Augenbraue in die Höhe. „Auch..?"

Tom nahm einige Papiere in die Hand. „Ich dachte, du bist wegen Joe hier?"

Sofort schoss der Kopf von Adam nach oben und er war hellwach. „Was ist mit Joe?"

„Ruhig, Buddy…" Tom hob die Hand, als Adam von der Bank aufsprang. „ Er schläft hinten in meiner besten Zelle. Er hat gestern ein Bier zu viel gehabt und dann meinte er, wie du es ja auch gerne machst, mal eben den Saloon auseinander nehmen zu müssen."

Adam verdrehte die Augen und setzte sich wieder hin. „Du kannst ihn hier behalten, bis er seine Strafe ausgeschlafen hat. Ich zahle kein Cent für seine Eskapaden."

„Ich glaube, du solltest dir doch die Geschichte anhören. Ja, Joe hat durch seine große Klappe immer wieder Ärger, aber dieses Mal wurde seine jugendliche Naivität ziemlich ausgenutzt."

„Winfield…"

„Schön, wie wir uns beide ohne viele Worte verstehen. Nein, Scherz beiseite." Tom setzte sich in seinen Stuhl und überflog noch einmal die Unterlagen. „So wie es aussieht, hat Winfield Joe nicht nur zu einem Bier eingeladen. Er soll ihn mit der Zeit immer wieder angestachelt haben, mal zu zeigen, dass er schon ein richtiger Mann ist. So, dass dein Vater ihm die Ponderosa überschreibt, weil du nicht mehr lange in der Lage sein wirst, dort zu arbeiten. Irgendwann soll Mitch dazu gekommen sein und es dauerte nicht lange und Joe fing mit ihm eine Schlägerei an. Als ich dazu kam, hatte gerade Winfield Joe seinen Waffengurt gegeben, damit er sich mit Mitch - wie er es so schön sagte - unterhalten kann, wie es richtige Männer machen."

Ganz langsam atmete Adam aus.

„Adam, der Kerl ist so etwas von gerissen. Joe hätte keine Chance gegen Mitch gehabt und Mitch wäre aus der Sache sauber herausgekommen, weil Joe angefangen hat. Ich gehe fest davon aus, dass Winfield darauf spekuliert hat, dass du in deiner Wut auf Mitch losgegangen wärst. Dann hätte dich Winfield aus dem Weg räumen können mit dem Argument, er wollte Mitch nur helfen. Beide hätten eine saubere Weste und dein Vater hätte gleich zwei seiner Söhne beerdigen können."

Voller Hohn lachte Adam auf. „Tom, sag mir, was ich machen soll? Er versucht ständig, jemanden aus meiner Familie gegen mich aufzuhetzen und wie immer, haben wir nichts in der Hand, um ihn auf legale Weise loszuwerden."

Hilflos hob Tom die Arme. „Adam, ich habe keine Ahnung, was ich dir sagen kann. Eigentlich kann ich dir nur eines raten. Mach mit deiner Familie eine Reise durch alle Länder dieser Welt. Danach komme wieder und siehe nach, ob diese Ratte eines natürlichen Todes gestorben ist."

Für einen Moment schloss Adam die Augen, um dann wieder gestärkt seinen Freund anzublicken. „Nein, ich kehre vor keinem Hindernis um. Wir werden Curt loswerden. Mit legalen Mitteln und mit dem Mann von der Indianerbehörde werde ich auch fertig. Ich gehe davon aus, er war bereits bei dir?"

„Ich war bei ihm und ich hoffe, ich konnte es ihm verdeutlichen, dass ich seine Hilfe nicht brauche."

„Gut…" Adam schlug sich mit beiden Händen auf die Oberschenkel und stand auf. „..dann lass mich mal zu meinem Bruder."

Sehr vorsichtig öffnete Joe die Augen als er hörte, dass die Tür der Zelle aufgeschlossen wurde. Eigentlich hatte er damit gerechnet, dass sein Vater nun vor ihm stehen würde, um so erstaunter war er, dass sich Adam ihm gegenüber auf die Pritsche setzte.

„Guten Morgen, Joe. Ich gehe mal nicht davon aus, dass du mir heute mit deiner ganzen Kraft zur Verfügung stehst?"

Nur ein leichtes Lächeln huschte über Joes Lippen. „Ich denke, ich brauche heute etwas länger für alles."

„Joe, kannst du dich noch daran erinnern, was ich dir auf dem Viehtrieb gesagt habe? Worauf du achten sollst, wenn du ein Bier trinken gehst?"

Die Augen zu Boden gerichtet, versuchte Joe, so wenig wie möglich den Kopf zu bewegen. „Ich soll nicht bei Tom übernachten?"

„Das habe ich dir auch geraten, aber da war noch etwas…Dass du darauf achten sollst, mit wem du ein Bier trinken gehst."

Nur ein wenig hob Joe den Kopf. „Ich war doch mit Curt unterwegs und der ist doch ein Freund der Familie."

Adam versuchte, keine Emotionen zu zeigen, was er gerade empfand, als er in diesem Augenblick an Curt dachte.

„Wie lange hast du Curt schon nicht mehr auf der Ponderosa gesehen oder bei mir im Haus?"

„Ich glaube, es ist schon etwas länger her…."

Joe legte die Faust vor den Mund und hoffte, dass sein Magen sich wieder beruhigen würde.

„Findest du es nicht etwas sonderbar, dass Curt anscheinend immer deine Nähe sucht? Und ich denke, bei euren Gesprächen bin ich das Hauptthema."

Mit den Händen vor dem Gesicht und die Ellenbogen auf den Knien versuchte Joe, die Worte von Adam zu verstehen. Nicht nur auf Grund seines schweren Kopfes brauchte Joe etwas länger, sondern er versuchte, sich daran zu erinnern, worüber sie immer gesprochen hatten, wenn er mit Curt unterwegs gewesen war. Zwei Finger spreizte Joe auseinander und schaute zu seinem Bruder. „Er kann dich nicht leiden."

„Yep."

„Er hat versucht zu bewirken, dass ich schlecht über dich denke."

„Yep, obwohl du das ja bereits schon machst."

Joe schloss die Finger wieder und in seinem Kopf wirbelten sämtliche Erinnerungen an Curt und Adam wild hin und her. Adam stand auf und legte die Hand auf den Rücken von Joe. „Ich gehe mal deine Strafe bezahlen."

An der frischen Luft holte Joe mehrmals tief Luft. Dann sah er zu Adam, der neben ihm stand.

„Adam, warum erkenne ich es immer nicht, dass du mir nur helfen willst?"

Sein Bruder sah ihn nicht an. Er schaute geradeaus auf die Straße. „Das weiß ich nicht, Little Joe. Du musst mir sagen, warum du ständig der Meinung bist, ich will dir etwas Böses oder dir alles verbieten. Ich wollte die ganzen Jahre dich doch nur…"

Verwundert schaute Joe zu Adam, der nun mit geschlossenen Augen neben ihm stand und mehrmals mit den Wangenknochen zuckte, bevor er weiter sprach.

„…beschützen. Dass du nicht auch dein Leben lassen musst wegen einer dummen Idee."

Nun drehte sich Joe zu Adam. Er sprach sehr leise mit seinem Bruder. „Du meinst, wie meine Mutter…"

Leicht nickte Adam mit dem Kopf. „Ich konnte sie damals nicht aufhalten und du bist ihr so ähnlich. Auch du denkst ständig, es wird dir schon nichts passieren." Adam öffnete die Augen und blickte Joe an. „Ich habe Pa vorgestern gesagt, er soll dir deinen ersten Waffengurt jetzt schon geben und nicht erst an deinem Geburtstag. So, dass du ihn bereits beim nächsten Viehtrieb hast. Er wollte ihn dir gestern geben, aber du warst schon unterwegs in die Stadt…." Erneut machte Adam eine kurze Pause. „..Joe, hättest du ihn gestern schon getragen, hätte Curt sein Ziel erreicht und du hättest dich mit Mitch angelegt, bevor Tom da gewesen ist. Du wärst jetzt nicht mehr am Leben, weil du ohne nachzudenken, dich hast benutzen lassen von Curt und ich hätte damit leben müssen, dass ich Pa gesagt habe, du bist schon so weit, eine Waffe tragen zu können."

Schweigend schauten sich die beiden Brüder an. „Was will Curt erreichen? Warum kann er dich nicht leiden?"

„Er will mich aus dem Weg haben, weil er denkt, so kommt er an Bridget heran und das versucht er mit allen Mitteln."

Joe ließ den Kopf sinken. „Es tut mir Leid Adam, dass ich das nicht gesehen habe."

„Joe, schau mich bitte an." Zögerlich hob Joe den Kopf. „Joe, wir sind eine Familie. Wir sollten zusammenhalten, egal was andere erzählen oder behaupten. Ich denke, es gab nie einen Grund, das du ernsthaft geglaubt hast wir würden dich nicht lieben oder akzeptieren und wenn du wieder mal den Eindruck hast, ich will dich schikanieren oder ich nehme dich nicht ernst, suche die Hilfe nicht außerhalb. Rede darüber mit jemanden aus der Familie. Rede mit Hoss. Du vertraust ihm und ich vertraue ihm."

„Das werde ich machen, Adam. Versprochen." Verlegen schaute Joe ihm nach, wie er zu seinem Pferd lief. „ Adam…?"

Adam stieg gerade auf sein Pferd und ahnte, was sein Bruder von ihm wollte. „Nein, Joe. Bei Pa werde ich dir nicht helfen. Deine besondere Hotelsuite musst du ihm schon alleine erklären."

„Du kommst nicht mit?"

Mit einem sehr ernsten Blick schaute Adam die Straße hinunter. „ Nein, ich werde mich mit einem neuen Freund unterhalten."

XXXXX

„Wollen Sie auch einen Kaffee oder lieber einen Tee, Mr. Cartwright?

Adam stand vor dem Tisch, an dem Mr. Jenkins gerade sein Frühstück einnahm. Mrs Hawkins hielt ihm lächelnd die Kaffeekanne unter die Nase.

„Ich werde nicht lange bleiben, Mrs Hawkins."

Ohne nach oben zu schauen, hob Jenkins seine Gabel in die Luft und schluckte schnell das Stück Speck hinunter, das er im Mund hatte. „Stellen Sie dem guten Mr. Cartwright eine Tasse hin. Er wird sich nämlich zu mir setzen und mir Gesellschaft leisten. So spare ich mir den weiten Weg raus zur Ponderosa, und wir können die Sache bereits hier und jetzt klären."

Abschätzend legte Adam den Kopf schief. Jenkins machte nicht den Eindruck, dass er etwas Hinterhältiges vor hatte und wenn Adam nicht wüsste, für wem er arbeitete, würde er auch nicht sagen, dass sein Auftreten etwas Unsympathisches hatte. So ließ er sich auf das Angebot ein und nahm am Tisch Platz.

Mit den Ellenbogen auf dem Tisch und die Hände zusammengefaltet vor den Mund gelegt, schaute er Jenkins an. Dieser ließ sich von Adam nicht aus der Ruhe bringen und frühstückte unbeirrt weiter. „Haben Sie bereits gefrühstückt, Mr. Cartwright? Wenn nicht, sollten Sie das hier nicht verpassen. Ich weiß nicht, wann ich das letzte Mal so gut gegessen habe."

„Wollen Sie sich jetzt mit mir auch noch über das Wetter unterhalten?"

Wieder hob Jenkins die Gabel und zeigte damit auf Adam. „Nein, das nicht, aber über die Kette, die Sie da tragen. Ist das eine indianische Kette?"

„Ich glaube nicht, dass es nötig ist, diese Frage zu beantworten."

„Mmh…" Jenkins wischte sich mit der Serviette den Mund ab und nahm einen Schluck aus seiner Kaffeetasse. „…da es bei den Indianern kaum etwas gibt, das nicht eine Bedeutung hat, muss die Schlange für Sie auch etwas bedeuten. Verraten Sie mir, was es ist?"

Noch immer fiel es Adam sehr schwer, Jenkins einzuschätzen und er musste sich erneut ins Gedächtnis rufen, warum dieser hier in der Stadt war.

„Suchen Sie Beweise gegen mich?"

„Die habe ich schon längst. Nein, es interessiert mich einfach."

„Es soll mich an meinen Schutzgeist erinnern."

Ohne eine große Regung, goss sich Jenkins Kaffee nach und schaute Adam fragend an. Der schüttelte den Kopf und der Mann von der Behörde stellte die Kanne wieder auf den Tisch. „Sie waren also auf einer Visionsreise…"

„Wie lange wollen Sie hier noch Katz und Maus spielen?"

Nun lehnte sich Jenkins zurück und schob einen Löffel auf dem Tisch hin und her. „Ich habe gehört, dass Sie sehr verbunden mit dem Stamm der Gosiute sind und das seit gut zwanzig Jahren. Dass Sie sich vieles von ihnen angenommen haben. Aber wie es aussieht, nicht alles. Ein Indianer zeigt mehr Geduld, bevor er sich auf seinen Feind stürzt."

„Wir beide kennen doch das Ende. Sonst wären Sie ja nicht hier."

Nun hob Jenkins wieder den Kopf. „Ach, kennen wir das? Also ich kenne das Ende noch nicht."

Jenkins schob den Stuhl zurück und stand auf. „Wenn Sie mich jetzt entschuldigen würden, Mr. Cartwright. Ich habe noch einige andere Termine, bevor ich mich später noch mit dem Lehrer ihrer Kinder treffe."

Adam hielt die Luft an und versuchte, den falschen Wolf dazu zu bringen, sich wieder hinzulegen. Jenkins lächelte ihn an und verließ den Raum.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

„Und was wollen wir genau machen, wenn wir im Haus sind?"

Tyler schaute fragend in die Runde, aber so richtig konnte ihm keiner von den Vieren eine Antwort geben. Selbst Aiyana zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Vielleicht finden wir ja etwas, womit wir ihn zwingen können, zu gehen."

Sofort zeigte Riccardo Sarah einen Vogel. „Dann können uns unsere Eltern nicht nur wegen Einbruchs bei dem Sheriff abholen."

„Und wenn wir machen wieder Kräuter in Kaffee?"

Aiyana schüttelte den Kopf. „Das geht nicht Winona hat versprochen, keine Kräuter mehr gegen ihn einzusetzen."

„Wir könnten ja den Mist aus dem Stall in seinem Haus verteilen."

„Super Idee, Tyler…" Riccardo schaute nicht begeistert. „…damit sind wir ihn aber nicht los."

Sarah kletterte auf eine Kiste. „Ich schaue mal durch das Fenster. Vielleicht fällt mir dann etwas ein."

„Was macht ihr denn da?"

Die fünf drehten sich alle um und schauten zu einem Mädchen, das nur wenige Meter vor ihnen stand. Augenblicklich ging Riccardo einen Schritt auf sie zu. „Was geht dich das an?"

„Na, so erschrocken wie ihr wart, kann es doch nur etwas Verbotenes gewesen sein."

Aiyana stellte sich breitbeinig und mit den Händen in die Hüften gestemmt neben Riccardo. „Nichts Verbotenes. Wir wollen nur unseren Lehrer etwas ärgern."

„Wie kindisch ist das denn? Hat er euch zu viel Hausaufgaben gegeben?"

Sarah sprang von der Kiste und stellte sich zu den anderen. „Du bist wohl immer der Liebling in der Schule. Hauptfach ..ich verpetze die anderen."

„Sicher nicht, aber ihr könnt froh sein, dass ihr eine Schule besuchen dürft. Gerade du." Sie zeigte mit den Kopf auf Aiyana. „Du bist eine Indianerin oder täusche ich mich?"

Mit einem Schritt stand Aiyana nun ganz nah bei dem Mädchen. „Stört dich das etwa?"

„Nein. Aber viele von euch haben nicht die Möglichkeit, Lesen und Schreiben zu lernen und du willst als Dank, dass du hier zur Schule gehen darfst, noch den Lehrer ärgern. Wisst ihr, was mein Vater immer sagt…es gibt drei Dinge, die ziemlich übel sind. Das sind Dummheit, Faulheit und Feigheit. Ihr seid so dumm, bei eurem Lehrer einzusteigen, weil ihr anscheinend zu faul seid, zu lernen und zu feige, euch Hilfe zu holen, weil ihr sicher die Aufgaben nicht verstanden habt."

Verwundert schauten sich bis auf Tyler die Kinder an. Nun stellte sich Sarah neben Aiyana. „Du weißt aber schon, dass das eine Indianerweisheit ist."

„Ja und? Wenn wir den Indianern mehr zuhören würden, könnten wir vieles davon auch nutzen, aber was werden die Leute wieder sagen, wenn ihr bei eurem Lehrer einsteigt? Sicher hat das Indianermädchen die anderen angestiftet. Aber wenn es das ist, was ihr wollt."

„Du hältst dich wohl für richtig schlau." Aiyana hielt Tyler mit der Hand zurück, als dieser sich nun direkt vor das Mädchen stellen wollte.

„Wer bist du und was machst du hier in Virginia City?"

Starr war der Blick von Aiyana auf das Mädchen gerichtet, die aber genauso selbstbewusst zurück schaute.

„Ich bin für einige Tage mit meinem Vater hier und mein Name ist Sally. Sally Jenkins."

„Ich bin Aiyana. Das ist mein Bruder Bernardo. Mein Cousin Riccardo und meine …." Grinsend schaute sie zu Sarah, weil sie wusste, dass sie das, was jetzt kommt, überhaupt nicht leiden konnte. „..Tante Winona."

Sarah verdrehte stöhnend die Augen und Sally tippte sich erst mit dem Finger gegen die Stirn, um dann auf Tyler zu zeigen. „Und das ist dann sicher euer Dad. Veralbern könnt ihr euch alleine."

Beleidigt drehte sie sich um und wollte zurück zur Hauptstraße laufen, aber Aiyana hielt sie am Arm fest. „Warte bitte. Das ist die Wahrheit. Wenn du so viel über uns weißt, dann weißt du auch, dass Indianer nicht lügen."

Die Kinder standen in der Gasse und keiner sagte ein Wort. Alle warteten darauf, ob Sally ihnen glauben würde oder nicht. Dann winkte Tyler ab. „Lasst sie doch gehen. Wir brauchen sie nicht und sie hat doch selber gesagt, sie verlässt Virginia City bald wieder."

„Und wer braucht schon Freunde wie euch."

Jeder der fünf konnte sehen, wie traurig Sally nach den Worten von Tyler aussah. So riefen ihr alle nach, als sie wieder weiter laufen wollte. „Sally, nein. Bleib bitte stehen."

Riccardo stieß Tyler mit beiden Händen gegen die Brust. „Mensch, Tyler. Du weisß doch, wie wir denken. Bevor du über jemanden urteilst, siehe in sein Herz."

„Du hast doch gehört, wie sie redet. Sie ist eine blöde Angeberin."

Mit einem Ruck zog Riccardo seinen Freund mit sich zu den anderen. „Das hast du auch von uns gesagt und jetzt gehörst du mit zu unserem Stamm. Also gib ihr auch eine Chance."

Mit den Händen in den Hosentaschen, stellte sich Tyler zu den anderen. Aiyana hob den Kopf und schaute Tyler an. „Entschuldige dich bei Sally."

„Ich soll was machen?"

„Du hast in ihrem Herzen einen Sturm ausgelöst."

„Sie hat doch hier große Sprüche geklopft."

„Er braucht sich nicht zu entschuldigen. Ich bin das gewöhnt, und ihr seid sicher auch nicht anders."

Sally wollte sich an Aiyana vorbeidrücken, um endlich wieder die Gasse verlassen zu können.

„Entschuldige bitte, Sally."

Nachdem die anderen ihn alle sehr entschlossen angesehen hatten, gab sich Tyler einen Ruck, entschuldigte sich und reichte Sally die Hand. Am Anfang noch zögerlich, nahm Sally dann doch die Entschuldigung an. „Du hast nicht viele Freunde, habe ich recht?"

Sie schaute nicht Tyler an, sondern blickte nach unten auf ihre Schuhe. „Wir sind nie lange an einem Ort."

„Aber du musst doch zur Schule gehen?" Mit großen Augen sah Sarah sie verwundert an.

„Am Anfang bin ich auch in eine Schule gegangen, aber nicht lange. Das meiste bringt mir mein Vater bei."

„Ihr seid aber nicht auf der Flucht?"

Schluckend wich Tyler einen Schritt zurück. So schnell kam der Kopf von Sally nach oben geschossen, um ihn dann wütend anzusehen. „Mein Vater ist kein schlechter Mensch. Ja, er hat eine andere Meinung, als die meisten und er hat deswegen immer wieder Ärger, aber für mich ist er der beste Dad, den es gibt."

Riccardo legte den Arm um Tylers Schulter. „Also ich habe den Eindruck, Sally könnte sehr gut zu unserem Stamm passen. Wir sollten ihr eine Chance geben. Was sagt unser Kriegshäuptling dazu?"

Grinsend sah er zu Aiyana. Die wiederum sah zu Sarah. „Was sagt der Schamane?"

„Sally, wir würden dich gerne in unseren Stamm aufnehmen, wenn du magst?"

„Ich bin doch nur einige Tage hier…."

„Dann haben wir nur einige Tage gemeinsam Spaß."

Unsicher schaute Sally von einem zum anderen. „Aber ihr macht keine verbotenen Sachen. Dann wäre mein Dad nämlich sehr enttäuscht von mir, und das will ich auf keinen Fall."

„Nein, wir verteidigen nur die Ehre meiner Familie. Der Lehrer hat das Herz einer falschen Schlange. Er hat nicht mehr das Recht, hier zu sein."

Aiyana breitete die Arme aus und die Kinder bildeten ein Kreis und erzählten Sally genau, warum sie gegen Curt kämpften.

Sally biss ich auf die Unterlippe und brauchte nicht lange zu überlegen, ob sie sich den anderen anschließen sollte oder nicht. „Mein Dad hat mir einmal gesagt, man muss seinen Gegner genau kennenlernen, um zu wissen, wo er seine Schwächen und seine Stärken hat. Erst wenn ich die genau kenne und Geduld habe, wird der Sieg meiner sein."

Schräg schaute Tyler sie an. „Dein Vater ist aber kein Indianer?"

Zum ersten mal sahen sie Sally lachen. „Nein, aber ich glaube, er redet so wie einer."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Joe schaute zweimal in den Wald hinein, um sicher zu sein, was er dort sah. Ohne den Blick abzuwenden, stieg er von Cochies ab. Leise lief er durch das Gebüsch und hockte sich hinter die sechs Kindern und schaute über deren Schultern. „Passiert gleich was oder hockt ihr einfach nur so hier herum?"

Die Kinder erschreckten sich so sehr über Joe, dass sie sich beim Umdrehen auf den Hintern setzten. Sie schauten Little Joe nur an. Keiner wagte, ein Wort zu sagen. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit flüsterte Sally Aiyana ins Ohr und fragte, wer das ist. „Das ist mein Onkel, Little Joe. Der sollte jetzt eigentlich bei meinem Vater sein und nicht hier."

„Und wenn ihr euch nicht immer nach dem Stand der Sonne richten würdet, wüsstet ihr, dass es kurz vor dem Abendbrot ist."

Entsetzt sahen sich die Kinder an. „Du machst einen Witz, Joe."

„Nein, Sarah mache ich nicht. Ich hoffe für dich, du hast alle deine Aufgaben schon erledigt. Denn nochmals wird dir Pa nicht wieder deine Geschichten glauben, so wie gestern."

„Aber wir können noch nicht hier weg. Er ist doch noch dort unten in der Hütte."

Riccardo zeigte in das kleine Tal und alle schauten nach unten. „Und wer ist dort in der Hütte?"

„Der Feind."

„Der Feind…Ja, klar und wer bist du?"

„Das ist Sally. Sie gehört jetzt zu unserem Stamm."

„Aiyana, ihr heckt doch wieder etwas aus. Das sehe ich dir doch an."

„Hey, da kommt noch jemand."

Aufgeregt zeigte Tyler in das Tal und alle drehte sich auf den Bauch und schauten nach unten. Nur Joe blieb in der Hocke und versuchte, den Mann zu erkennen, der gerade vom Pferd stieg.

„Das ist doch dieser Mitch. Bernardo, wer ist da noch in der Hütte."

„Winfield."

Etwas musste Joe grinsen, als er hörte, mit wie viel Verachtung Bernardo den Namen des Lehrers aussprach.

„Was die wohl besprechen?"

„Das werden wir leider nicht erfahren Aiyana, weil ihr euch nun alle auf eure Pferde schwingt und nach Hause reitet, bevor Tom einen Suchtrupp nach euch zusammenstellen muss."

„Joe, nur noch ein…."

„Sarah, du wirst heute noch genug Ärger bekommen, also mach es nicht noch schlimmer."

Mit hängenden Köpfen und Knurren liefen sie alle zu den Pferden. Bevor jeder in eine andere Richtung reiten musste, verabredeten sie sich für den nächsten Tag nach der Schule in der Stadt.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mit seinem überheblichen Lächeln saß Curt am Tisch und begrüßte Mitch. „Na, hattest du deinen Spaß gehabt?"

Wütend warf Mitch seinen Hut auf den Tisch. „Ja, Spaß hatte ich. Den halben Tag habe ich gewartet, aber nie war sie alleine. Ständig schleicht einer um sie herum. Entweder das schwachsinnige Riesenbaby oder die Weichwurst und wenn keiner von den beiden da ist, passt einer aus dem stinkenden Dorf auf sie auf."

Laut knallte Curt mit der flachen Hand auf den Tisch. „Wie kann man nur so blöd sein. Es kann doch nicht so schwer sein, sich mal für eine Stunde diese Squaw zu schnappen."

„Dann mach es doch selber, aber der feine Herr will sich ja nicht die Finger schmutzig machen."

„Da sieht man mal wieder, warum ich das Denken für uns beide übernehme. Wenn alle wissen, dass ich dahinter stecke, erreiche ich nie mein Ziel."

„Verstehe sowieso nicht, was an der so besonders sein soll. Ich mache ja nur mit, weil es gegen Cartwright geht. Wenn es nach mir gehen würde, brauchtest du dir seine Frau nur zu schnappen, etwas Spaß mit ihr zu haben und erzählen, ich war es. Dann habe ich ihn da, wo ich ihn immer hin haben wollte." Mitch zog seine Waffe aus dem Holster und zielte dann auf das Fenster. „ Nämlich genau vor meiner Flinte."

Laut lachend steckte er die Waffe zurück.

„Wenn du mal eine Frau mit Respekt behandeln würdest, könntest du auch erkennen, warum sie etwas Besonderes ist. Aber dazu reicht es bei dir ja nicht."

Etwas zuckte Curt zurück, als Mitch ihm plötzlich die Waffe gegen den Kopf hielt. „Ich würde mit dem Gequatsche schön vorsichtig sein. Ich kann vielleicht nicht so geschwollen reden wie du, aber das heißt nicht, dass ich zu blöd bin, zu verstehen, was du meinst."

Lächelnd hob Curt beide Arme hoch. „Das habe ich doch nie behauptet, Mitch. Nur müssen wir nun sehen, wie wir doch noch an unser Ziel kommen. Weil, allmählich verliere ich die Geduld."

Curt stand auf und lief zum Fenster und schaute eine ganze Weile nach draußen. Er drehte sich nicht um, als er mit Mitch sprach.

„Stimmt es eigentlich, dass Cartwright dabei ist, die Baustelle für das Bahnprojekt einzurichten?

„Ja, die ersten Häuser für die Arbeiter stehen schon und die ersten Lieferungen für das Material sind bereits angekommen."

„Auch das Nitroglyzerin, was sie benötigen, um den Tunnel zu bauen?"

Mitch schwieg und schaute nur auf den Rücken von Curt. Nach einiger Zeit drehte dieser sich langsam um. „Was ist, hat es dir die Sprache verschlagen?"

„Nein, ich frage mich nur langsam, ob es nicht besser ist, die Zusammenarbeit mit dir zu beenden. Du bist doch wahnsinnig, wenn du zu solchen Mitteln greifen willst."

Curt verschränkte die Arme. „Und ich frage mich, wer nun die Weichwurst von euch beiden ist."

„Was hast du vor?"

„Nichts, was dir nicht auch gefallen würde. Ich brauche auch nicht die ganze Ladung. Nur eine einzige Flasche. Einen Stift und ein Stück Papier. Mehr nicht und meine Wünsche werden in Erfüllung gehen und deine auch."

„Du bist verrückt."

„Du weißt doch gar nicht, was ich vorhabe."

„Nur der Gedanke, was du mit einer Flasche schon anrichten kannst, macht mir Angst."

„Und ich dachte immer, du willst die Indianer auch loswerden. Meine Güte, Mitch. Es ist eine einfache Sache. Kein großes Risiko. Die Flaschen werden doch gut geschützt transportiert. Solange wir keine fallen lassen, kann nichts passieren. Wir besorgen uns die Flasche und schreiben Cartwright einen Brief, dass er sich von seiner Frau trennen und die Stadt verlassen soll. Wenn er das nicht macht, werden seine Indianerfreunde eine sehr schnelle Zugverbindung zu ihren Ahnen haben."

Nur der Gedanke an das Nitroglyzerin brachte Mitch zum Schwitzen. „Und was habe ich von diesem verrückten Plan."

„Ich bin sehr sicher, wenn Cartwright auf meine Forderungen eingegangen ist und du ihn vor der Stadt abfängst und nur einen richtigen Spruch ablässt, geht er hoch wie eine Stange Dynamit."

Mitch war versucht, sich die Ohren zuzuhalten, als Curt laut los lachte.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Adam kniff seine Augen zusammen als er versuchte, zu erkennen, was Emilie in der Hand hielt. Sie lief jedoch so schnell an der Küche vorbei, dass er nur gesehen hatte, dass es sich nicht um ihre Puppe handelte. Er legte das Tuch zur Seite und lief ihr hinterher. Vergeblich schaute er sich im Wohnzimmer um." Chesmu, hast du Emilie gesehen? Sie ist doch gerade hier lang gelaufen."

„Sie ist im Zimmer von Ma."

„Da sollt ihr doch nicht spielen."

„Mach ich doch nicht."

Schon reichlich geschafft vom Tag, lief Adam in das Büro von Bridget. „Emilie, bist du hier?" Langsam kam der Kopf seiner Tochter hinter dem Sessel hervor. „Was machst du da? Ihr sollt doch hier nicht spielen."

„Da…da…púŋka"

„Wie bitte?"

„Púŋka"

„Ich verstehe dich nicht."

Seine Tochter verschwand hinter dem Sessel und vorsichtig schaute Adam über die Lehne und wusste nun, wo seine Hemden geblieben sind, die eigentlich gewaschen werden sollten. Er hockte sich neben den Sessel. „Du meinst šuŋȟpúŋka. Da hast du dir aber ein besonderes Versteck ausgesucht, junge Dame, aber eine Decke hätte es auch getan und nicht meine Hemden." Die Augen der Hündin blickten ihn an und leicht wedelte sie mit ihrem Schwanz. „Hast du noch irgendwo welche versteckt Emilie oder sind hier alle Welpen?"

„Da púŋka."

Sanft streichelte Adam seine Hündin. . „ Du meinst sicher šuŋȟpála. Das heißt Welpen und šuŋȟpúŋka ist die Hündin mit Welpen."

„Púŋka"

Adam musste lachen. „Na, einen Namen haben wir ja dann schon. Púŋka und wenn du keinen versteckt hast, Emilie brauchen wir nur noch zwei."

Adam stand auf, lief um den Sessel herum und reichte seiner Tochter die Hand. „Nun sollten wir die junge Mutter in Ruhe lassen und dich so langsam ins Bett bringen."

„Púŋka..haben"

„ Púŋka ist auch noch morgen da, wenn du wieder wach wirst."

In dem Moment, als Adam seine Tochter auf den Arm nehmen wollte, ertönte ein so lauter Knall, dass Adam der Atem stockte und Emilie augenblicklich anfing, zu weinen. Als Bridget mit entsetztem Blick die Treppe herunter gelaufen kam war er kreidebleich im Gesicht. Er wusste sofort, dass es nur eine Ursache für so eine laute und heftige Explosion geben konnte.


	87. Chapter 87

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob wir das Ganze nicht lieber lassen sollten. Das ist eine Nummer zu groß für uns."

Curts Augen wurden sehr klein und sahen Mitch mit einer Mischung aus Wut und Verachtung an. „Ich und bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich mir nicht den falschen Mann ausgesucht habe. Kannst wohl doch nur große Töne spucken, aber wenn es zur Sache gehen soll, ziehst du den Schwanz ein."

Die beiden Männer standen mit ihren Pferden hinter einer Felsengruppe und beobachteten die Straße zur Baustelle von Frederic und Adam. Nach dem was sie gehört hatten, sollte heute Abend noch eine Lieferung mit Nitroglyzerin ankommen. Mit jeder Minute, die sie dort standen, wurde Mitch nervöser. „Hier geht es ja um mehr als über das, was wir am Anfang besprochen haben. Ich wollte nur Cartwright vor meiner Mündung haben, aber du redest hier über einen mehrfachen Mord. Denn so gut kenne ich dich jetzt schon. Egal, ob Cartwright auf deine Forderung nun eingeht oder nicht, du wirst das Dorf auf jeden Fall in die Luft sprengen."

Da war es wieder. Dieses Lächeln von Curt, das Mitch etwas Angst machte. In seinen Augen war Winfield wahnsinnig und wenn er könnte, würde er unverzüglich diese Partnerschaft beenden. Aber so wie er den Lehrer einschätzte, würde er ihn entweder umbringen oder überall verbreiten, was für ein Feigling er doch sei und beides wollte er nicht. „Er soll doch wissen, dass mit mir nicht zu spaßen ist und ich immer meine Ziele erreiche."

Mitch schüttelte den Kopf. „Wie konnte so einer wie du nur Lehrer werden? Ich habe selten einen Mann mit zwei solchen Gesichtern erlebt."

Ein leichtes Lachen huschte über das Gesicht von Curt. „Weißt du, was man als Lehrer verdient? Davon kann man kaum leben, aber ich bin in Kreise gekommen, von denen träumst du nur."

Jetzt lachte Mitch laut auf. „Aber es hat, so wie es aussieht, dir nicht viel gebracht."

Es war nur ein Wimpernschlag und schon hatte Curt Mitch am Kragen gepackt. „Lache nie wieder über mich. Du hast nämlich keine Ahnung. Ich hatte es geschafft, nur hatte ich das Pech, dass meine Frau gestorben ist, bevor ich an das Geld ihrer Eltern gekommen bin."

Curt ließ Mitch los und schaute wieder zur Straße. Mitch fasste sich an den Hals und schluckte, um das leicht beklemmende Gefühl wieder loszuwerden, das durch den Griff von Curt entstanden ist. „Wenn du so hinter dem Geld her bist, was willst du dann von Cartwrights Frau? Klar sind sie nicht gerade arm, aber da gibt es doch von woanders mehr zu holen."

Der Lehrer schaute nicht zu ihm hinüber, sondern blickte weiter die Straße hinunter. „Und du fragst mich, warum ich hier die Entscheidungen alle treffe? Nicht nur, dass sie eine besondere Frau ist. Nein, ihr Vater schwimmt nur so im Geld. Er war eine große Nummer in Boston und hätte sie nicht diesem Cartwright hinterher gejammert, könnte ich jetzt in einem großen Haus am Meer wohnen."

„Und du glaubst wirklich, wenn du Adam aus dem Weg räumst, dann kommt sie zu dir gerannt? Das kannst du gleich vergessen. So eine ist sie nicht. Darauf gebe ich dir Brief und Siegel."

„Das überlass mal ruhig mir. Bis jetzt habe ich alle meine Ziele früher oder später erreicht."

Auf einmal breitete sich ein breites Grinsen auf dem Gesicht von Curt aus. „ Da kommt ja das Glück auf Rädern angerollt."

Erneut schüttelte Mitch den Kopf, als er das dreckige Lachen von Curt hörte. Der Lehrer ließ sein Pferd antraben, aber stoppte kurz danach als er sah, dass Mitch ihm nicht folgte. „Was ist los, Sanders? Bist du wirklich nur ein erbärmlicher Sprücheklopfer"

Während Mitch antwortete, schüttelte er ohne Unterbrechung mit dem Kopf. „Nein. Das ist mir zu heiß. Eine falsche Bewegung und der Wagen geht in die Luft. Meinst du, die lassen sich die Ware einfach so wegnehmen?"

Curt schaute noch zu Mitch, als der Wagen die beiden passierte, ohne die Männer jedoch wahrzunehmen und wenn er genauer darüber nachdachte, musste der Lehrer Mitch Recht geben. Er wollte ja nur die eine Flasche und wenn die zwei Fahrer falsch reagieren würden, könnte wirklich die gesamte Ladung in die Luft fliegen. So ritt er zurück zu Mitch und stellte sich dicht neben ihn. Seine Stimme war leise und bedrohlich. „Du wirst jetzt mit mir zu der Baustelle reiten und dort holen wir uns die Flasche und wenn du es wagst, nur noch einmal nicht das zu machen, was ich dir sage, mache ich dich auf der Stelle kalt. Hast du mich verstanden?"

Innerlich verfluchte Mitch den Tag, an dem er sich mit Curt eingelassen hatte. Nun steckte er schon zu tief in der Sache, um einfach so wieder herauszukommen. Denn, dass der Lehrer ihn ohne zu zögern, umbringen würde, war sich Mitch sicher. So nickte er Winfield zu und beide folgten in einem Abstand dem Wagen. Kurz vor dem Lager der Baustelle stiegen sie ab und versteckten sich wieder hinter einigen Felsen. „Sie werden die Fracht bestimmt nicht gleich abladen, sondern sich erst einmal etwas erholen. In der Zeit kannst du zu dem Wagen laufen und die Flasche holen."

Mit großen Augen schaute Mitch Curt an. „Ich? Warum ich? Nein, mein Freund, du willst unbedingt dieses Zeug haben. Ich will nur Cartwright und da reicht mir eine Kugel und darauf kann ich auch noch weitere zwanzig Jahre warten. Die Flasche kannst du dir selber holen. Ich halte dir den Rücken frei."

Abschätzend blickten sich die beiden Männer an. Dann schaute sich Curt noch einmal um und lief geduckt zu dem Wagen.

XXXXXXX

„Hier geht es doch zu der Baustelle von Pa und Onkel Adam."

Fragend blickte Sally Riccardo an. „Was für eine Baustelle?"

„Mein Bruder und der Vater von Riccardo bauen eine Eisenbahnlinie und dafür müssen sie auch durch einige Berge."

„Sie wollen machen nächsten Monat erstes großes Loch in Berg."

„Bernardo, sei doch nicht so nervös. Wovor hast du schon wieder solche Angst?"

Mit der Hand stieß Aiyana ihren Bruder leicht gegen den Arm. „Ich keine Angst haben."

Tyler lachte leise los.

„Natürlich hast du Angst, Bernardo. Du wirfst wieder alle Wörter durcheinander."

Adams Sohn schaute beleidigt in eine andere Richtung und gab seinen Freunden keine Antwort.

„Aber was will euer Lehrer denn hier? Und wer ist der andere Kerl.?" Langsam folgten die sechs Kinder Mitch und Curt. „Das ist doch der, der gestern zu der kleinen Hütte gekommen ist."

Riccardo nickte Tyler und Sally zu. „Das ist Mitch, der Cousin von Lewis."

„Der Lewis, der bei uns in der Schule war?"

Verblüfft schaute Tyler ihn an. „Yep. Und Mitch hat früher sehr oft Onkel Adam und Koko in der Schule geärgert. Ich glaube, die können sich immer noch nicht leiden."

„Riccardo hat recht. Wynono hat sich immer wieder mal mit ihm geprügelt. Pa musste ihn schon mehrmals deswegen bei Tom abholen."

Nun blickten sich Aiyana und Bernardo verwundert an. „Até hat sich so geprügelt, dass er zu Tom ins Gefängnis musste? Unser Friedenshäuptling?"

„Wenn ich euch erzählen würde, was mein Bruder alles angestellt hat… Ratet mal, warum unser Pa schon so viele weiße Haare hat. Nicht nur wegen Little Joe."

„Hey, sie halten an."

Sally stoppte ihr Pferd und die anderen taten es ihr nach. Langsam stiegen sie ab und versteckten sich hinter einigen Bäumen. „Ich mich fragen, was hier wollen. Arbeiten haben noch nicht fangen an."

Bernardo hielt sich den Arm und schaute seine Schwester böse an, die ihm leise zuflüsterte. „Du bist ein Krieger. Also habe nicht immer so viel Angst."

„Ich kein Krieger sein wollen. Ich lieber bauen mit Dad Modelle. Ist nicht so gefährlich."

„Das kannst du morgen wieder machen, heute bist du ein Krieger und mein Bruder, also sei jetzt mal stark."

Tyler stellte sich zwischen die beiden und drückte sie damit auseinander. „Könnt ihr zwei mal bitte aufhören, zu streiten. Sonst war es das mit dem Anschleichen und wir fliegen auf."

Sally lachte Sarah an. „Ihr seid schon eine komische Truppe. Wenn mein Dad wüsste, wie viel Spaß ich hier habe."

„Ich hoffe, du erzählst ihm hiervon nichts?"

Mit dem Finger an der Stirn funkelte sie Riccardo an. „Sicher nicht. Die restliche zwei Tage dürfte ich dann wahrscheinlich nur noch in meinem Zimmer verbringen."

Sofort schossen alle Köpfe zu Sally. „Ihr bleibt nur noch zwei Tage?"

Nun sah sie Riccardo zwar wieder freundlich an, aber an ihren Augen konnte man sehen, wie traurig sie war. „Mein Vater hat gesagt, dass wir in zwei Tagen wieder abreisen. Er ist mit seiner Arbeit hier fertig."

Die sechs Kinder schwiegen und ihre Augen waren nur auf Sally gerichtet. „Was machen dein Vater hier in Virginia City?"

Das Mädchen zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das weiß ich nicht so genau. Er nimmt hier und da immer wieder eine Arbeit an. Eine Weile hat er auf einer Ranch gearbeitet, dann wieder in einem Mietstall und für ein halbes Jahr war er auch mal Sheriff, aber was er hier macht…..?"

Sie zuckte wieder mit den Schultern. Erneut schwiegen sie eine Zeitlang. Dann schlug Tyler Riccardo auf den Rücken und zeigte zur Baustelle. „Wo will denn unser Lehrer nur hin?"

„Verdammt, er ist um das Haus gelaufen. Jetzt können wie ihn nicht sehen und wo ist dieser Mitch nur? Wartet hier, ich schleiche mich mal etwas dichter ran."

„Nein…"

Bernardo wollte seine Schwester am Arm festhalten, aber sie schob ihn weg und raunte ihn an. „Ich bin eine echte Kriegerin und werde mich mutig dem Feind nähern und wenn du auch wirklich zu unserem Stamm gehörst, würdest du mir helfen."

Mit einem letzten Blick lief sie los, um zu sehen, wo der Lehrer hingegangen ist. Laut atmete Bernardo aus. „Ihr aber hierbleiben. Wir gleich wieder zurück sein."

Die vier nickten mit den Köpfen und schauten den Geschwistern nach.

Sie sahen noch zur der Baustelle, obwohl sie Bernardo und Aiyana schon nicht mehr sehen konnten.

„Könnt ihr mir mal sagen, was ihr hier um diese Zeit noch macht?"

Mit großen Augen sahen sie zu Little Joe, der hinter ihnen stand. „Also…" Mit dicken Backen sah Sarah erst zu ihrem Bruder und dann zu den anderen. „….wir…Joe….Winfield muss verschwinden und wir müssen doch wissen, was der Feind macht, bevor wir ihn bekämpfen."

Die Hände auf den Gurt gelegt schaute Joe die kleine Gruppe an und schmunzelte etwas. „Ich kann dir sagen, was DEIN Feind nachher sagen wird, wenn du zu Hause bist." Joe schüttelte den Kopf. „Ihr wisst wohl nicht, wie spät es ist? Abendbrot steht schon seit über einer Stunde auf dem Tisch. Pa ist so etwas von wütend auf dich, dass Mum gesagt hat, ich soll dich besser suchen gehen."

Mit ziemlich weißen Gesichtern schauten ihn die Kinder an. So wie es aussah, hatten sie mal wieder die Zeit vergessen und nicht nur Sarah würde Ärger bekommen auch Riccardo und Tyler wussten, was sie nachher hören werden, wenn sie so spät nach Hause kommen. Nur Sally hoffte, dass ihr Vater noch nicht zurück sein würde, wenn sie wieder im Zimmer bei Mrs Hawkins ist.

„Wo sind Aiyana und Bernardo und sagt ja nicht, das wisst ihr nicht. Ihr hängt doch nur noch in letzter Zeit zusammen herum."

Wild wanderten die Augen der Kinder hin und her. Dann zeigte Riccardo mit der Hand auf das Lager. „Sie sind unten auf der Baustelle um zu sehen, wohin Mr. Winfield gelaufen ist."

„Curt ist hier auf der Baustelle?"

„Und dieser Mitch muss hier auch in der Nähe sein. Wir haben gesehen, wie er mit Curt hierher geritten ist."

Joe legte eine Hand auf die Schulter von Tyler und sah in das Lager hinunter. Die Worte von seinem Bruder Adam waren ihm noch genau in Erinnerung. Dass Curt versuchte, ihm zu schaden, um an Bridget zu kommen. Also war das sicher kein Freundschaftsbesuch hier auf der Baustelle. Erst recht nicht, wenn auch noch Mitch dabei ist. Ohne auf die Kinder zu sehen, lief er los. „Hier holt eure Pferde und reitet nach Hause. Ich hole die zwei anderen."

Da Little Joe nicht auf sie achtete, reichte ein Blick und Sally, Riccardo, Tyler und Sarah stellten sich an die Bäume, um weiter zu der Baustelle zu schauen und dachten nicht daran, auf Little Joe zu hören.

Mit einen Mal japste Sally laut auf und hielt sich dann die Hand vor den Mund. Erschrocken sah sie Tyler und die anderen an. „Was ist los?"

Sie gab Tyler keine Antwort, sondern zeigte mit der Hand nach unten und flüsterte. „Mein Dad ist dort."

Die Kinder sahen in die Richtung und konnten gerade noch sehen, wie sich der Vater von Sally um ein Haus schlich.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Vorsichtig bewegte sich Curt zu den Wagen. Die beiden Fahrer waren in einem der kleinen Häuser verschwunden. Sicherlich wollten sie erst etwas essen, bevor sie die gefährliche Ladung abluden, obwohl es doch sehr gewagt ist, den Wagen mit den Pferden hier einfach so stehen zu lassen. Kurz war Curt versucht, den Pferden einfach einen Klaps zu geben und sie lospreschen zu lassen, aber das Risiko war ihm dann doch zu groß. So blickte er sich noch einmal um und hob langsam die Plane an.

Xx

Es hatte nicht lange gedauert und Bernardo hatte seine Schwester eingeholt. Sie grinste ihn nur an und zeigte mit der Hand zu einer weiteren kleinen Hütte. „Er ist dort herumgelaufen." Sie packte Bernardo an der Jacke. „Komm wir sehen mal nach. Vielleicht können wir ja auch etwas hören."

Widerwillig ließ sich Bernardo mitziehen. Er wusste, wenn sich Aiyana etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, war sie nur schwer davon wieder abzubringen. Mit dem Rücken lehnten sie sich an die Hauswand, dann nickte Aiyana ihm zu und zog ihn mit um die Ecke. Sie war sich sicher. Nur weil ihre Eltern ihr von klein auf an beigebracht hatten, nicht bei etwas Unerwartetem loszuschreien, verhinderte es, dass nicht augenblicklich sämtliche Arbeiter aus ihren Hütten gelaufen kamen. Vor ihnen stand ein Mann und schaute sie ernst an. Dann packte er sie und zog sie zurück um das Haus. Leise zischte er ihnen zu. „Was macht hier ihr?"

„No comprende nada."

Bernardo versuchte, so überzeugend wie möglich, den Mann anzusehen. Auch Aiyana hob den Kopf und schaute den Mann sehr selbstbewusst an. „Wašíču iyápi kiŋ taŋyáŋ nawáȟʼuŋ šni."

Beide Kinder öffneten erstaunt den Mund, als der Mann nicht nur anfing, spanisch zu sprechen, sondern dann auch noch die Zeichensprache der Indianer benutzte. „Ich weiß, dass ihr mich genau verstehen könnt. Ihr seid die Kinder von Adam Cartwright und Aiyana….auch wenn ich die Sprache deines Stammes nicht genau verstehe, aber die Zeichensprache versteht jeder Stamm. Also was macht ihr hier?"

Bernardo blickte zu seiner Schwester, aber auch wenn es nur sehr selten vorkam, nun wusste sie auch nicht, was sie antworten sollte. Er hatte die Kinder noch am Arm gepackt, als Little Joe plötzlich auftauchte. „Lassen Sie die Kinder los."

Der Kopf des Mannes zuckte in die Richtung von Joe. Dann legte er den Kopf schief und schaute jeden einzelnen an. Erst dann ließ er die beiden Kinder los. „Sie sind doch kein Arbeiter von meinem Bruder?"

Nur sehr wenig nickte der Mann mit dem Kopf. Joe wendete den Blick nicht ab, als er zu den Kindern sprach. Er behielt die ganze Zeit die Augen auf den Unbekannten gerichtet. Zum ersten Mal verstand er nun, was Adam meinte, was es bedeuten würde, eine Waffe zu tragen. Er konnte nicht verhindern, dass er leicht anfing zu schwitzen. Wenn der Mann zu seiner Waffe greifen würde, hätte Joe sicher keine Chance, schneller zu sein. Dazu war der Blick von seinem Gegenüber zu abgeklärt. „Lauft zurück zu den anderen und reitet nach Hause. Ich habe keine Ahnung, was Tyler und diese Sally erwarten wird, aber ihr könnt euch schon mal warm anziehen, wenn ihr nach Hause kommt."

Kurz zuckte Joes Hand, als der Mann sich mehr aufrichtete, um dann jedoch den Kopf wieder schief zu legen. „Sally Jenkins ist bei euch?" Der Mann brauchte keine Antwort. Es reichte der kurze Blickkontakt, den die beiden Geschwister austauschten. „Dann werde ich mit euch gehen, um meine Tochter mal zu fragen, was sie zu dieser Zeit noch hier draußen macht."

Zwar schaute Joe Sallys Vater sehr verwundert an, aber dann wollte er nach Adams Kindern greifen und loslaufen.

„Joe, wir können nicht gehen."

„Ach und warum nicht Aiyana?"

„Weil Winfield hier ist und sicher nicht, um Dad zu helfen."

Hin und her gerissen stand Joe da und wusste nicht, was er machen sollte.

„Wisst ihr denn wo er ist? Ich habe ihn nämlich aus den Augen verloren."

Nun blickte Aiyana Sallys Vater fragend an und wunderte sich, warum dieser den Lehrer suchte. „Ja, ich weiß, wo er ist und kann es ihnen zeigen."

„Du wirst keinem etwas zeigen, wir gehen jetzt nach Hause.

Little Joe schluckte. Er hatte nur kurz zu Aiyana gesehen und schon hatte Jenkins seine Waffe in der Hand, aber er richtete sie nicht auf ihn, sondern überprüfte die Patronen in der Trommel. Er sah Joe auch nicht an, als er mit ihm sprach. „Junge, wir werden nachsehen, wo sich Mr. Winfield befindet, denn das Mädchen hat recht. Er ist nicht hier, um deinem Bruder zu helfen. So werden uns die Kinder zeigen, wo er ist und danach…."Nun sah er zu Aiyana. „….mein junger zuyá wičháša wirst du mit deinem Bruder zurück zu den anderen gehen. Hast du mich verstanden?"

Für Aiyana war es nicht möglich, Sallys Vater in die Augen zu sehen, weil er wieder den Kopf abgesenkt hatte und einige Patronen auswechselte. Immer mehr wunderte sie sich über Jenkins. Es schien so, dass er nicht nur viele Weisheiten der Indianer kannte, sondern auch der Umgang mit der Sprache schien ihm leicht zu fallen. So sprach er die Worte nicht so aus wie die meisten Weißen. Dann blickte Aiyana wieder zu Little Joe, dem anzusehen war, dass er nicht genau wusste, was er tun sollte. „Aiyana, wenn ihr danach nicht sofort nach Hause reitet dann….dann….."

Verzweifelt hob Joe die Arme. Adams Tochter packte Bernardo am Arm und zog ihn wieder um das Haus. Joe und Jenkins folgten ihr.

XX

Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf dem Gesicht von Curt aus, als er die Plane zur Seite gelegt hatte. Auf dem Wagen befanden sich drei Kisten mit dem Nitroglyzerin. Vorsichtig öffnete er eine von den Kisten. Als er die zwölf kleinen Flaschen sah, rieb er sich vor Freude die Hände. Dann ballte er sie jedoch zur Faust und ärgerte sich. Bei seinem tollen Plan hatte er nicht darüber nachgedacht, wie er die Flasche am besten transportieren könnte. Er überlegte, ob er die anderen Flaschen herausnehmen und einfach auf die Ladefläche stellen sollte, aber wenn dann eine aus Versehen umfallen würde….? Am liebsten hätte er laut aufgeschrien, so wütend war er über sich selber. Wie konnte er nur so dumm sein. Schnell ließ er seinen Blick über die Ladefläche gleiten. Vielleicht gibt es ja etwas, wo er die restlichen Flaschen gefahrlos unterbringen konnte. Es war eine einzige Bewegung. Er hörte das Geräusch, zog seine Waffe und drehte sich um.

„Was machen Sie da? Gehen Sie sofort von dem Wagen weg."

Einer der Fahrer war aus der Hütte gekommen und schaute Curt finster an. Dieser überlegte schnell, was er nun machen sollte. Dass er an den Kisten gewesen ist, war deutlich zu sehen und einfach wegrennen, geht auch nicht. Der Mann würde ihn jederzeit wiedererkennen. So hob er seine Waffe etwas höher, um auf den Fahrer zu schießen. Mit großen Augen erkannte er, was Curt vorhatte. „ Mister, machen Sie nichts Unüberlegtes, weil…"

„Waffe runter."

Nun weiteten sich die Augen von Curt, als er Jenkins an der Ecke stehen sah und sah, wie dieser auf ihn zielte. In seinem Kopf brach das Chaos aus und verzweifelt versuchte er, eine Lösung zu finden. In seiner Panik fing er an, das Feuer auf den Arbeiter und Jenkins zu eröffnen.

Jenkins drückte sich an die Wand als der erste Schuss fiel und der Mann vor ihm getroffen zu Boden sackte. Joe schrie vor Schmerz auf, als Sally Vater ihn auf die Hand schlug, als er gerade auf Curt zurückfeuern wollte. „Junge, steck die Waffe weg. Wenn du auf ihn ballerst, gehen wir alle in die Luft."

Er zeigt auf den Wagen und Joe blieb das Herz stehen, als er die Aufschrift sah. Mit dem Arm hielt er Adams Kinder zurück, so dass sie nicht um die Ecke schauen konnten. Curt hatte inzwischen hinter den Pferden Deckung gesucht und schoss weiter in die Richtung von Jenkins und Joe. „Winfield, hören Sie damit auf. Sehen Sie nicht, wie nervös die Pferde werden?"

Inzwischen kamen immer mehr Arbeiter aus den Hütten gelaufen und schauten in ihre Richtung. „Dann sollten Sie lieber hier verschwinden. Ich habe nichts mehr zu verlieren. Meinen Vertrag als Lehrer habe ich jetzt sicher verloren."

Nervös fingen die Pferde an zu tänzeln. Zu lange waren sie heute schon unterwegs gewesen. Beruhigend sprach Curt leise auf sie ein.

„Legen Sie die Waffe weg, sonst puste ich ihnen ein Loch in das Hirn."

Keine zehn Meter neben Curt stand einer der Arbeiter mit einem Schrotgewehr in der Hand. „Verdammter Idiot. Legen sie das Gewehr weg."

Der Mann jedoch hörte nicht auf die Worte von Curt und schoss in die Luft. „Erst letzte Woche habt ihr uns einen Wagen mit Material gestohlen. Dieses mal haben wir dich erwischt."

Der Knall lag noch in der Luft, als die Pferde losliefen. Wieder handelte Curt, ohne groß nachzudenken. Er sprang auf den Wagen und versuchte, die Pferde zum Stehen zu bringen. Jenkins ahnte, was passieren würde und brüllte den rumstehenden Arbeiter eine Warnung zu. Danach packte er die Kinder und schrie Joe an, dass er so schnell wie möglich von hier verschwinden soll. So rannten die vier zurück zu den anderen Kindern und den Pferden. Innerlich hoffte Jenkins, dass Curt mit dem Wagen weit vom Lager weg sein wird, wenn die Ladung hochgeht. Dass sie nämlich hochgeht, darüber war er sich sicher. Dazu waren die Pferde zu panisch gewesen, um sich so einfach stoppen lassen.

Sie waren gerade dabei, die kleine Anhöhe hochzuklettern, als sich eine gewaltige Explosion ereignete. Jenkins konnte sich nur noch Aiyana greifen und stürzte mit ihr zusammen die wenigen Meter wieder nach unten. Schützend legte er sich über sie, als es eine zweite Explosion gab. Nicht ganz so kräftig wie die erste, aber dafür um einiges lauter und näher. Mit den Händen und seinem Körper versuchte er, Aiyana so gut wie möglich abzudecken, als die ersten Steine und Holzsplitter ihm entgegen flogen.

XXXXXXXXX

Ben und Adam sprachen kein Wort miteinander, als sie auf dem Weg zur Baustelle waren. Jeder hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach. Adam hatte, bis er auf seinen Vater traf, gedacht, dass Aiyana und Bernardo bei ihm zum Spielen und zum Essen waren. Als sein Vater ihm dann aber gesagt hatte, dass Little Joe auf der Suche nach den Kindern sei, war er nicht mehr in der Lage, auch nur noch einen Ton zu sagen. Besonders, da er den Blick von seinem Vater sehr wohl wahrgenommen und verstanden hatte. Wie immer gab er Adam, bevor er überhaupt wusste was passiert war, die Schuld an der Situation. Und dieses Mal hatte er vermutlich damit sogar recht. Für Adam stand es außer Frage, dass das Nitroglyzerin auf der Baustelle explodiert ist. Lange hatte er sich dagegen gewehrt, damit zu arbeiten und hat nach anderen Möglichkeiten gesucht, sich durch den Berg zu sprengen, aber er hatte nichts gefunden, was so effektiv wie dieser Sprengstoff war. Die Arbeiten hatten noch nicht einmal richtig begonnen und es gab bereits den ersten Unfall und Adam brauchte sich keine Hoffnung machen, dass niemand zu Schaden gekommen ist. Dazu wohnten bereits zu viele Männer auf der Baustelle. Bereits jetzt fragte er sich, wie er damit leben sollte, wenn auch eines der Kinder unter den Opfern sein sollte.

Hunderte von Steinen fielen von ihm ab, als er Riccardo, Sarah und Tyler mit einem anderen Mädchen auf sich zu rennen sah. Sport stand noch nicht richtig, da war er bereits aus dem Sattel gesprungen und lief ihnen entgegen. Adam schloss die Augen, als er Riccardo und das fremde Mädchen im Arm hielt und war dankbar, dass Sarah ihrem Vater um den Hals gefallen ist. Denn wenn sie auch noch zu ihm gerannt wäre, hätte Ben sicher seine gesamte Wut wieder am ihm ausgelassen. Als Adam wieder die Augen öffnete, bemerkte er, wie erschrocken ihn Tyler anschaute und Adam breitete die Arme aus und gab ihm zu verstehen, dass er ruhig zu ihm kommen kann. Als er den Jungen an sich drückte, konnte er spüren, wie sehr er zitterte. Vor seinen ersten Worten versuchte Adam, seine Emotionen unter Kontrolle zu bringen. „Riccardo. Wo sind Aiyana und Bernardo?"

Frederics Sohn sagte kein Wort und zeigte nur in die Richtung der Baustelle.

„Riccardo, wo sind eure Pferde?"

Der Junge schaute zu Ben. „Sie sind weg gelaufen, als es den ersten Knall gab."

„Pa, was machen wir jetzt? Ich will sie nicht mit runter nehmen, kann aber sie auch nicht einfach hier stehen lassen."

Tief atmete Ben aus und stand langsam auf. „Riccardo, ich möchte, dass ihr mit unseren Pferden zur Ponderosa reitet. Dann sagt ihr bitte Emillia, dass einer der Arbeiter zu dir und Tyler nach Hause reiten soll, um euren Eltern Bescheid zu geben, dass ihr bei uns seid. Obwohl ich mir sicher bin, dass Frederic auch bald hier herkommen wird."

Adam spürte, wie er leicht an der Hand berührt wurde. Mit verweinten Augen sah ihn das Mädchen an. Ihre Stimme war nur ein Flüstern. „Mein Dad war dort unten."

Schnell überlegte Adam, ob er das Mädchen schon zuvor bei einem der Arbeiter gesehen hatte. „Wer ist dein Vater?"

„Jenkins, Simon Jenkins…"

Adam legte sich die Hand vor die Augen und wollte sich nicht vorstellen, warum der Mann von der Indianerbehörde hier auf seiner Baustelle war. „Du reitest auch mit zur Ponderosa und bleibst da. Sobald ich weiß, was mit deinem Vater ist, werde ich dir Bescheid geben."

Er legte seine Hand auf ihre Schulter und sie schaute ihn dankbar an. Ben und Adam halfen den Kindern auf ihre Pferde und sahen ihnen noch kurz nach. Adam schaute noch auf den Boden vor sich, als Ben ihm die Hand auf den Rücken legte. „Wir werden die zwei finden Adam und wer weiß, vielleicht ist ja Joe bereits mit ihnen auf dem Weg nach Hause."

Nun war es Adam, der tief Luft holte. Er nickte, obwohl er es nicht richtig glauben konnte.

Laut zogen Ben und Adam die Luft ein, als sie am Rand des Lagers standen und nach unten sahen. Keines der Häuser stand mehr. Der ganze Platz war ein Trümmerfeld. Vereinzelt konnte man das Jammern von den verletzten Männern hören. Andere liefen umher und räumten Steine und Holzbretter aus dem Weg, um so an die Verletzten zu kommen. Ben musste seinem Sohn zweimal gegen den Arm schlagen, bevor dieser überhaupt reagierte. Dann zeigte er nach unten an den Rand der Anhöhe. Dort sahen sie Joe unter einigen Brettern liegen. So schnell sie konnten rannten sie zu der Stelle. Sie mussten einen größeren Bogen machen, um so zu verhindern, dass weitere Steine auf Little Joe herabfielen. Beide knieten sich neben Bens Sohn und entfernten vorsichtig die Bretter und Steine von seinem Rücken. „Joe …..Joe…."

Ben berührte Little Joe vorsichtig an der Schulter und drehte ihn um. Da sein Blick nur auf seinen jüngsten Sohn gerichtet war, schaute er Adam erschrocken an, als dieser einen Laut von sich gab.

„Bernardo…?

Adam zog seinen Sohn an den Achseln nach oben. Mit weiten Augen sah der Junge ihn an. „Dad…?"

Fest umklammerte Adam ihn und drückte ihn an sich. Auch Joe öffnete langsam die Augen und blinzelte seinen Vater an. „Bleib ruhig, Joe. So wie es aussieht, hast du mächtig etwas auf den Kopf bekommen."

Little Joe schloss wieder die Augen und flüsterte nur leise den Namen von Bernardo und Aiyana. „Bernardo geht es gut. War Aiyana bei euch?"

Genau wie Ben schaute Adam zu seinem Bruder, ohne jedoch den Griff um Bernardo zu lockern. Nachdem Joe nickte, schaute sich Adam und Ben um. Dann sah Adam einen größeren Haufen von Geröll. Leicht drückte er Bernardo von sich weg. „Bernardo, wie geht es dir? Bist du verletzt?"

„No…geht mir gut. Joe über mich gewesen."

Kurz drückte Adam den Jungen nochmals an sich und stand auf. „Bleib hier sitzen. Wir suchen nur noch nach Aiyana."

„Sie war mit Vater von Sally."

Verwundert hob Adam eine Augenbraue, aber sagte nichts. Vorsichtig lief er zu dem kleinen Haufen und trug nach und nach das Geröll ab. „Pa…."

Ben legte Joe vorsichtig am Boden ab und ging die wenige Meter zu seinem Sohn. Gemeinsam hoben sie ein größeres Brett von dem Rücken von Jenkins herunter. Als sie ihn vorsichtig umdrehten, stöhnte er laut auf. Ben schluckte kurz, als er das Holzstück sah, das sich in den Oberschenkel von Sallys Vater gebohrt hatte. „Adam …Aiyana ist hier…"

Adam versuchte, Jenkins vorsichtig auf den Rücken zu legen. Dann war er mit einem Satz bei seinem Vater und half seiner Tochter hoch. So wie Bernardo, schien sie außer einigen Schrammen nichts abbekommen zu haben, da der Körper von Jenkins sie vor den herumfliegenden Teilen geschützt hatte. Ziemlich erleichtert, hielt er sie im Arm und dankte dem Großen Geist, dass er ihn nicht noch damit bestraft hat, indem er ihm auch seine Kinder genommen hat. Dass das ganze eine Strafe war, darüber war sich Adam sicher. Zu groß war sein Eingriff in die Natur, mit dem, was er gerade mal wieder vorhatte.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Adam lehnte an der Standuhr und schaute zu Ben und Dr. Martin, wie sie beide an der Treppe standen und sich unterhielten. Ben und er hatten einen Wagen besorgt und einer der Cowboys von der Ranch hat dann Joe und die anderen drei zur Ponderosa gebracht. Adam war die ganze Nacht auf Baustelle geblieben, bis er sicher war, das sie alle Männer gefunden haben. Gegen Mitternacht hatte er seinen Vater nach Hause geschickt als er sah, wie sehr er sich um Little Joe sorgte.

Dr. Martin war erst vor gut einer Stunde auf der Ponderosa eingetroffen. Davor hatte er sich um die verletzten Arbeiter aus dem Lager gekümmert. Adam war nur hier, um zu hören, was mit seinem Bruder ist. Bevor er wieder zur Baustelle zurück ritt, wollte er zu Hause sehen, wie es den Kindern ging und mit Bridget reden.

Tom würde auch gleich wieder am Unglücksort sein. So wie Frederic und Adam, wollte dieser im Hellen sehen, was genau passiert ist, dass es zu so einer Explosion kommen konnte. Aiyana hatte ihm erzählt, dass Winfield und Mitch auf der Baustelle waren, kurz bevor der Unfall sich ereignete. Mehr hatte er von ihr nicht erfahren können. Zu geschockt war sie, genauso wie Bernardo, von den Ereignissen und weder Jenkins noch Little Joe waren lange genug bei Bewusstsein gewesen, um ihnen etwas Genaueres erzählen zu können.

Müde sah er Emillia an, als sie ihm eine Tasse mit Kaffee reichte. „Ich sehe es dir an. Du fühlst dich verantwortlich für das, was passiert ist."

Bitter lachte Adam leise auf. „Das bin ich auch Emillia. Ich habe mal wieder eine Idee gehabt, die nicht nur einem Menschen das Leben nahm. Wir haben bei der Explosion sieben Männer verloren und da rechne ich noch nicht Winfield und Mitch dazu. Ihre Leichen haben wir nämlich noch nicht gefunden."

„Adam, Unfälle passieren. Du hast doch sehr genau darauf geachtet, dass das Nitroglyzerin so sicher wie möglich gelagert wird. Ich habe doch mitbekommen, wie genervt Frederic darüber war, dass du nur kleine Lieferungen zugelassen hast und wenn es stimmt, dass Mitch und Curt hinter der Explosion stecken, trifft dich keine Schuld."

„Ich habe es hergebracht."

Sie legte ihre Hand auf seinen Arm. „Mach es nicht. Lade dir nicht wieder die gesamte Verantwortung auf deine Schultern. Ja, du hast einige Arbeiter verloren und es ist schrecklich, aber die Schuld liegt bei anderen und nicht bei dir."

Adam sah sie nicht an. Er war auch zu geschafft, um jetzt mit ihr weiter darüber zu diskutieren. „Wie geht es den Kindern und Joe und diesem Jenkins?"

„Die Kinder haben zum Glück nur einen gewaltigen Schreck bekommen. Sie klagen zwar alle über leichte Ohrenschmerzen, aber ich denke, das wird sich in einigen Tagen gelegt haben. Joe hat eine ziemlich große Platzwunde am Kopf und wie auch Paul sagt, eine Gehirnerschütterung. Sonst hat er nur viele blaue Flecken." Sie machte eine Pause und dachte an Jenkins. Als sie ihn versorgte hatte, hat sie seinen Stern gefunden und wusste somit, dass er für das Büro für Indianerangelegenheiten arbeitet. So war sie doch ziemlich überrascht über das, was sie sah, als sie ihm den Verband um seine Rippen wickelte. Er hatte ihr nur sehr tief in die Augen gesehen, als er bemerkte, wie sie mit angehaltenem Atem über das, was sie gesehen hatte, nachdachte. Als sie ihn dann anlächelte, machte er die Augen zu und schlief ein. „Sallys Vater hat sich zwei Rippen gebrochen. Ich habe ihm das Holzstück aus dem Oberschenkel entfernt. Die Wunde ist nicht sehr tief, aber ich gehe davon aus, dass er die nächsten Tage im Bett bleiben muss. Ich habe mit Ben beschlossen, dass er hier bleiben kann. Hoss wird seine und Sallys Sachen im laufe des Tages von Mrs Hawkins abholen."

Nun legte Adam den Kopf schief und schaute Emillia an. „Er arbeitet für die Indianerbehörde und will mir Aiyana und Chesmu wegnehmen. Ich denke nicht, dass ihr ihn hier pflegen solltet."

„Und du solltest nicht vorschnell über einen Menschen urteilen und schon gar nicht, nachdem er deiner Tochter das Leben gerettet hat."

„Nur weil eine Schlange mein Schutzgeist ist, muss ich mich nicht auch in das Nest einer Klapperschlange legen."

„Und nicht jeder Wolf, muss ein böser Wolf sein."

Adam zog die Augen zusammen, weil er nicht verstand, was Emillia ihm damit sagen wollte. Er kam auch nicht dazu, zu fragen, weil Dr. Martin und sein Vater zu ihm an die Tür kamen.

„Ben, wenn ich es schaffe, komme ich heute Abend noch einmal vorbei, aber ich denke, die zwei brauchen einfach nur Ruhe und etwas Pflege und dann sollten sie schnell wieder auf den Beinen sein. Und du, Adam…." Der Arzt sah ihn sehr eindringlich an. „….solltest dich auch etwas ausruhen. Wenn du heute am Tag weiter so mit anpackst, kannst du dich auch in den nächsten Tagen pflegen lassen."

„Ich werde schon aufpassen."

„Adam, du solltest auf Paul hören.."

Stärker als beabsichtigt raunte Adam seinen Vater an. „Wenn ich sage, ich passe auf, dann mache ich das auch." Als Emillia ihm wieder die Hand auf den Arm legte, hielt er sich kurz die Hand vor die Augen. „Entschuldige bitte. Ich bin nur etwas geschafft, ich werde nach Hause gehen und mich umziehen. Mach dir bitte um mich keine Gedanken, Pa."

Verständnisvoll nickte Ben mit dem Kopf. „Ich bin da, wenn du mich brauchst, mein Sohn."

XXXXXXXX

Adam war den zweiten Tag auf seinem Berg. Eigentlich hatte er keine Zeit, um hier oben zu sein, aber nach dem, was alles passiert ist, musste er sich wenigstens am Wochenende diesen „Luxus" erlauben.

Der Unfall auf der Baustelle lag nun zwei Wochen zurück und er fühlte sich noch nicht besser. Auch wenn alle Aussagen bestätigten, dass es nicht an der Lagerung lag, dass es zu dieser Explosion gekommen ist. Die Pferde sind in ihrer Panik von der Baustelle weggelaufen und der Wagen überschlug sich kurz dahinter und stürzte einen Berg hinunter. Die Wucht der Explosion war so stark gewesen, dass die Erschütterung eine weitere Kiste umkippen ließ, die auf der Baustelle noch nicht sicher gelagert war. Dort gab es auch die meisten Toten. Sie waren gerade dabei gewesen, die letzte Lieferung sicher zu lagern und bis auf diese eine Kiste, die zum Glück auch nicht mehr mit allen Flaschen bestückt war, waren die restlichen Flaschen sicher verstaut. Das einzige, mit dem sich Adam etwas aufmuntern konnte war, dass seine Idee mit der Art der Lagerung der Flaschen funktioniert hatte. Er wollte sich nicht ausmalen, wie es vor Ort ausgesehen hätte, wenn auch noch die anderen Flaschen in die Luft geflogen wären.

Es hatte auch nicht lange gedauert und Frederic hatte mitbekommen, wie Adam daran zweifelte, ob sie mit dem Projekt weiter machen sollten oder nicht. Natürlich brach zwischen ihnen wieder ein Streit aus, als Adam versuchte, ihm seine Gedanken und Gefühle zu erklären. Frederic sah in erster Linie wieder das Geld, das sie bereits investiert hatten und nicht wie Adam, das Blut, das in seinen Augen nun an seinen Händen klebte.

Die Kinder hatten sich von dem Schreck sehr schnell wieder erholt und freuten sich mehr darüber, dass zur Zeit keine Schule stattfand, weil so wie es aussah, Curt und Mitch bei der Explosion ums Leben gekommen sind. Man hat zwar ihre Leichen nicht gefunden, was aber nichts Ungewöhnliches ist, wenn sie in der Nähe des Wagens waren.

Die Hände in einander verschränkt und an die Stirn gelegt, saß Adam am Rand des Berges und versuchte, etwas von seiner inneren Ruhe wiederzufinden. Er hielt die Luft an. als er spürte, dass sich jemand neben ihn setzte. Aber es dauerte nicht lange und ohne hinzusehen oder dass ein Wort fiel, wusste er, dass Amarok neben ihm saß. Es verging sicher eine Stunde, bevor der Indianer das Wort an ihn richtete. „Will mein Chaska mir erzählen, was seine Seele so in Aufruhr gebracht hat, dass er nicht zur Ruhe kommt?"

Der Blick von Adam blieb in die Ferne gerichtet. „Du weißt doch, was passiert ist."

„Es gab einen Unfall, an dem du aber keine Schuld trägst."

Adam sah nach oben zu den Wolken. „ Ich habe Schuld und nicht nur ich sehe das so. Ich sehe, dass mich der Große Geist dafür bestraft hat, weil ich mich zur sehr einmische. Wenn es schon nicht richtig ist, einen Baum zu fällen dann, kann es erst recht nicht in seinem Sinne sein, das ich Löcher in Berge sprenge."

„Ich habe dir schon einmal gesagt, es wird für dich nicht einfach sein, in beiden Welten zu leben. Doch auch der Große Geist sieht wie sehr du dich bemühst, sie beide in einen Einklang zu bringen. Du hast lange darüber nachgedacht und wir beide haben viele Gespräche am Feuer geführt, wie du am besten deine Ideen umsetzen kannst, ohne dich und uns zu verraten."

Adam ließ den Kopf sinken. „Amarok, wie kann ich weiter machen, ohne an die Toten zu denken. Bin ich dann nicht genauso wie die Leute von der Eisenbahngesellschaft? Zeige ich nicht damit, dass mir ein Menschenleben nichts wert ist?"

„Du bist schon lange nicht mehr hier oben gewesen. Nur deswegen, wirbeln deine Gedanken so wild durcheinander. Du siehst deinen Weg nicht mehr. Was unterscheidet dich von den Leuten, die unser Land rauben, damit das eiserne Pferd es durchqueren kann?"

Adam schloss die Augen und holte tief Luft. Erneut versuchte er, die unnützen Gedanken zur Seite zu schieben und sich nur auf das wesentliche zu konzentrieren. Es dauert sehr lange, bis er merkte, dass sich die Ruhe in ihm ausbreitete. Nur die Anwesenheit von Amarok half ihm, sich zu entspannen. Er fühlte sich sicher, wenn Kokos Vater neben ihm war. Adam hatte jetzt keine Angst, loszulassen und auf die Stimmen die tief aus seinem Inneren kamen, zu hören. Es war bereits spät in der Nacht, als Adam wieder die Augen öffnete. Amarok war noch immer bei ihm. Sofort ging sein Blick nach oben zu den Sternen und er lächelte seit Tagen das erste Mal wieder. „Ich raube und töte nicht, um meine Ziele zu erreichen. Es war ein Unfall." Aber dann sah er ernst auf seine Hände. „Amarok, mache ich es mir nicht zu einfach, wenn ich es mir so erkläre? Habe ich nicht die Ursache gesetzt, dass dieses Unglück erst geschehen konnte?"

„Du machst es dir nicht einfach. Es ist so einfach. Denke daran. Nichts geschieht, ohne dass es dafür einen Grund gibt und wo willst du anfangen? Alles was geschieht, geschieht, weil du geboren bist. Es gibt keinen Punkt, an dem du die Ursache gesetzt hast."

„Aber kann ich so einfach weiter machen. Sollte es nicht doch ein Zeichen sein, dass ich einen falschen Weg gehe?"

„Nein mein großer Krieger, du musst diesen Weg weitergehen, sonst geht ihn ein anderer und sicher nicht in deinem oder unserem Sinne." Amarok wendete sich nun zu Adam und schaute ihn an. „Wynono, wir können uns nicht dagegen stellen oder wehren, was auf uns zukommen wird. Wir müssen lernen, damit zu leben und es zu nutzen, ohne unsere Lebensweise zu vergessen. Auch mein Volk lehnt nicht jeden Fortschritt ab. Nutzen wir nicht die Pferde, die ihr in unser Land gebracht habt? Nutzen wir nicht euer Werkzeug? Nutzen wir nicht eure Waffen, um uns zu verteidigen? Ist das nicht auch schon Fortschritt? Sicher werden auch eines Tages Frauen, Kinder und Krieger meines Volkes das eiserne Pferd nutzen, um von Ufer zu Ufer zu fahren. Deswegen Wynono, mache weiter. Nur so werden wir das erreichen, was wir beide wollen. Dass beide Welten eins werden, ohne die andere zu vergessen."

Sein Blick kehrte zurück zu den Sternen. „Das Leben war so leicht, als Koko und ich einfach nur am Bach lagen und in die Wolken sahen."

„Ist das Leben nicht noch immer einfach? Machst du es dir nicht selber schwer?"

Adam legte sich zurück auf den steinigen Boden und schaute weiter in den Himmel und die Worte von Kokos Vater ergaben einen Sinn und er verstand, was er verändern muss, um wieder sein Gleichgewicht zu finden.

XXXXXXX

Die Sonne erhob sich gerade hinter den Bergen, als Adam und Amarok zurückkehrten. Gestärkt machte sich Adam auf den Weg nach Hause und Kokos Vater war froh, dass er wieder einmal die richtigen Worte gefunden hatte, um seinen Sohn auf seinem Weg zu begleiten. Er hatte fast schon das Dorf erreicht, als er an einer Lichtung einen Mann sah, der in das Dorf schaute. Er hatte ihn schon einmal gesehen. Vor dem großen Unglück. Da hatte er sich auch in der Nähe des Dorfes aufgehalten. Da er von seiner Tochter wusste, dass ein Mann von der Indianer-Behörde in der Stadt ist , vermutete er, dass es sich dabei um diesen Mann handelte. So führte er sein Pferd zu der Lichtung und blieb neben ihm stehen. Der Unbekannte zuckte nicht zusammen. Er sah ihn auch nicht erstaunt an. Seine Augen waren weiter auf das Dorf gerichtet.

„Sehen die Augen des weißen Mannes etwas anderes als meine Augen?"

Nicht der Kopf bewegte sich von Jenkins, nur die Augen blickten nun nach unten. Auch von der Seite konnte Amarok sehen, dass sie einen traurigen Glanz hatten. „Es ist besser, wenn ich jetzt gehe."

Jenkins setzte sich aufrecht hin und nahm die Zügel in die Hand. Bevor er jedoch weg reiten konnte, hielt Amarok ihn am Arm zurück. „Du hast meine Frage nicht beantwortet."

„Was hilft es dir oder mir, wenn ich diese Frage beantworte? Wir müssen mit dem leben wie es ist und nicht wie es war."

Die Hand von Amarok lag noch immer auf dem Arm von Jenkins. „Der falsche Wolf ist sehr stark in dir."

Der Zorn in Jenkins Augen verschwand. „Nein, er ist nicht stark. Der richtige ist nur sehr müde und hat vor langer Zeit den Kampf aufgegeben."

„Dann beantworte mir meine Frage und ich kann dir helfen."

Langsam wanderten die Augen wieder zum Dorf. „Wir sollen den Augenblick leben und nicht dem Vergangenen hinterher trauern….."

Amarok lächelte, als er den Satz für Jenkins beendete. „..aber du sollst auch nicht ängstlich in die Zukunft sehen. Ich weiß nicht, was für eine Last auf deiner Seele liegt, aber alles was du dir im Geist vorstellst, wird Wirklichkeit, wenn du nicht aus dem Licht des Herzens heraustrittst."

Es dauerte, bis Jenkins wieder zu dem Häuptling der Gosiute sah. „Der Schatten auf meinem Herz bildete sich schon vor vielen Monden. Die Natur erneuerte sich immer wieder und der Schatten wurde von Mal zu Mal größer."

„Für einen weißen Mann nutzt du viele Worte meines Volkes und trotzdem versuchst du, uns unsere Kultur zu nehmen?"

Mit geschlossenen Augen lachte Jenkins. „Ich sollte nun gehen."

„Weil du Angst hast?"

Seine ganze Wut war zu sehen und zu spüren, als Jenkins sein Pferd herumzog und dicht neben Amarok stand. „Ich habe keine Angst. Hatte ich nie. Ich habe nur keine Kraft mehr, einen sinnlosen Kampf zu führen, den wir schon längst verloren haben. Man sagte mir, du bist ein weiser und intelligenter Häuptling. Wenn das so ist, dann solltest du wissen, dass das was du hier hast, nicht das ist, was du bei den anderen Stämmen zu sehen bekommst. Diese Zeiten, wie du sie hier lebst, sind schon lange vorbei. Viele von uns müssen leiden und hoffen, dass sie die Tage, in der sich die Natur zum Schlafen legt, überleben."

„Mein Stamm und ich können so leben, weil ich dem weißen Mann vertraut habe. Ich habe nicht gegen ihn gekämpft. Ich habe ihn als meinen Freund gesehen."

„Nicht jeder hat einen Adam Cartwright als Nachbarn."

„Was ist nur passiert, dass du unser Volk verleugnest. Denn du siehst aus wie ein weißer Mann, aber du redest wie einer von uns und deswegen gehe ich davon aus, das in deinem Blut das Blut meines Volkes ist."

Jenkins wendete sein Pferd so, dass er wieder in das Dorf sehen konnte. „Ich kann weder in dieser noch in der Welt dort unten leben. In beiden werde ich verachtet für das, was ich bin. Ich habe so oft meine Hand in Frieden gereicht, aber sobald sie die Wahrheit kannten, war in ihnen nur noch der Hass zu sehen."

„Es sind aber nicht alle so."

„Aber viele Amarok. Zu viele, als das ich sie alle bekämpfen kann."

„Dann beende diesen Kampf und fange einen neuen an. Einen, den du gewinnen kannst. Der Kampf gegen das Vergessen. Das ist der Kampf, den Wynono und ich führen."

„Sage mir, wie er es schafft, mit diesen beiden Welten zu leben, obwohl er nicht zu unserem Volk gehört. Warum wird er und seine Einstellung hier in Virginia City geduldet? Ich habe in keiner anderen Stadt erlebt, dass so viele Menschen jemanden dermaßen in Schutz nehmen, der sich für die Belange der Indianer einsetzt."

„Das werde ich dir sagen, wenn du mir sagst, wer du bist und zu welchem Stamm du gehörst."

Zuerst sah Jenkins noch in das Dorf, dann hob er den Kopf und sah in den Himmel. Mit einem sehr entschlossenen und stolzen Blick schaute er dann zu dem Häuptling der Gosiute. „ Der Name, den ich von meinem Großvater erhalten, habe ist Hok'ee. Und die Trommeln meines Stammes werden schon lange nicht mehr geschlagen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

„Guten Morgen."

Ausgeruht und mit bester Laune, betrat Adam das Esszimmer und streichelte den Zwillingen liebevoll über den Kopf. Verwundert setzte er sich dann auf seinen Platz, als er von den Kindern nur ein leises guten Morgen hörte. Erstaunt sah er zu Bridget, die nur mit dem Kopf schüttelte. „Habe ich etwas Wichtiges verpasst oder vergessen?"

Bridget atmete tief aus und gab Emilie ihre Tasse mit Milch und George und Clair gab sie ein Stück Brot in die Hand. Danach versuchte sie, Adam nicht zu genervt anzublicken. „Ich frage mich immer noch, wie ihr auf die Idee gekommen seid, dass Ben den Unterricht bis zu den Ferien übernehmen soll?"

Zuerst sah Adam zu den Kindern, bevor er ihr antwortete. „Willst du mir sagen, wir haben hier so eine schlechte Stimmung am Tisch, weil mein Vater seit einer Woche den Unterricht macht?"

„Hättest du Ben gerne als Lehrer gehabt?"

Adam zuckte mit den Schultern. „Er hat eine menge Erfahrung und ist es gewohnt, Kinder um sich zu haben. Es gab keine bessere Lösung. Du kannst nun wirklich nicht jeden Tag in die Stadt."

„Wir hätten ja auch weiter Ferien haben können."

„Hast du etwas gesagt, Aiyana?"

Fragend schaute Adam zu seiner Tochter.

„Ihr hättet doch auch noch etwas suchen können."

„Wir suchen auch noch weiter, aber bis wir jemanden gefunden haben, kann es noch dauern. So ist es doch nett, dass lalá Ben sich bereit erklärt hat, euch zu unterrichten."

Als nun auch noch Bernardo tief Luft holte, verschränkte Adam die Arme und lehnte sich zurück. „Bernardo, ich habe den Eindruck, auch du bist nicht mit eurem Lehrer einverstanden."

„Er….er…." Bernardo schaute auf seinen Teller. „…nicht wissen, was er macht."

„Wie bitte?"

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er, wie sich Bridget schnell die Serviette vor den Mund hielt, aber trotzdem konnte Adam sehen, wie sie schmunzelte.

„Atè. Was Bernardo meint, ist…."

Sie verstummte, als Adam den Kopf schief legte und sie ansah. „Ich denke Aiyana, das kann mir Bernardo auch sehr gut alleine erklären." Sein Blick kehrte zu seinem Sohn zurück. „Also Bernardo…"

Hilfe suchend schaute Bernardo wieder zu Aiyana, die aber mit den Schultern zuckte. „Er spricht so laut und …ich soll rechnen mit den Rindern. Ich habe keine brauchen. Ich kann es ohne."

Neben Adam musste Bridget leise lachen, als sie sah, wie die Augen von Adam groß wurden und er sich vorbeugte. „Ben bringt Rinder mit in den Unterricht?"

Sofort hob Bernardo die Hände. „No…No keine in Schule, alle draußen…."

„Mein Vater hat sie draußen vor der Schule zu stehen?"

Die Schultern und der Kopf von Bernardo sackten nach unten.

„Atè…? Darf ich erzählen?" Mit der Hand vor dem Mund nickte Adam. „Lalá Ben bringt die Klassen alle durcheinander und weiß nicht, wer was kann. Zu Bernardo sagt er, er soll die Rechenaufgaben nicht mit Zahlen lösen, sondern mit Rindern. Dann würde es einfacher für ihn sein und als Bernardo ihm sagen wollte, er kann schon richtig rechnen, musste er in die Ecke, weil er widersprochen hat. Lalá Ben hört nie richtig zu. Bei Jeffrey verdreht er die Augen, weil er noch nicht richtig lesen kann, obwohl er schon zehn ist, aber Jeffrey geht erst seit zwei Monaten in die Schule. Winona nimmt er nie dran, wenn sie eine Frage beantworten will und er ist…." Aiyana hielt sich nun die Hände an die Ohren. „…zu laut."

Nun ließ Adam mit einem tiefen Atemzug den Kopf sinken. Dann drehte er ihn zu seiner Frau. „So wie du grinst, wusstest du, dass es so kommen wird."

Langsam nahm sie die Serviette herunter und versuchte, nicht weiter zu schmunzeln. „Ich habe damit gerechnet. Adam, dein Vater meint es sicher gut, aber um zu unterrichten, gehört mehr dazu, als sich nur vorne hinzustellen und den Kindern zu sagen, was sie tun sollen. Er bereitet sich nicht groß auf den Unterricht vor und das merken die Kinder und nicht nur die Kinder sind nach einer Woche bereits geschafft, auch dein Vater soll mit den Nerven ziemlich am Ende sein. Emillia ist mit Sophie gestern Nachmittag zu mir geflüchtet, weil Ben nur noch herum gebrubbelt hat."

Nachdenklich kratzte sich Adam hinter dem Ohr. „Aber was sollen wir machen? Es sind noch gute zwei Monate bis zu den Ferien. So lange können wir doch nicht den Unterricht ausfallen lassen und dass wir vor dem Sommer einen Lehrer finden, daran glaube ich nicht."

Bridget schob die Serviette etwas zur Seite, sowie den Teller und ihre Tasse. Dabei schaute sie Adam nicht an und dieser ahnte, dass jetzt etwas kommen würde, das sein inneres Gleichgewicht ins Wanken bringen könnte. „Nein."

Der Kopf von Bridget kam nach oben und sie blickte ihn mit einem leichten Lächeln an. „Du weißt doch gar nicht, was ich vorschlagen will."

Er zeigte auf ihre Hände. „Dass das Geschirr nicht ruhig auf seinen Platz stehen darf, sagt mir, dass etwas in deinem Kopf ist, das wieder ziemlich spontan DORT seinen Platz gefunden hat und sicherlich hat es auch etwas mit mir zu tun, sonst würdest du ja einfach darüber reden können."

Sanft strich sie mit dem Finger über seinen Arm.

„Das hilft auch nicht."

„Höre es dir doch erst einmal an."

Knurrend nickte er ihr dann zu.

Drei Tage später stand Adam an der Tür zum Esszimmer und schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Und das ist das, was du dir immer gewünscht hast?"

Mit einem sehr glücklichen Gesicht stand sie neben ihm und schaute auf die Kinder, die alle im Esszimmer an dem großen Tisch saßen. „ Ja, das habe ich mir. Ein Haus voller Kinder und alle wollen etwas lernen und nun kann auch dich keiner mehr fragen warum, du das Haus so groß gebaut hast."

„Aber die gehen alle wieder nach Hause? Ich komme nicht heute Abend wieder und sie sitzen immer noch hier."

Bridget lachte leise. „Natürlich. Obwohl…."

Zuerst schaute Adam sie noch ernst an, aber dann grinste er . „Adam, es ist doch nur bis zu den Ferien. Danach werdet ihr sicher jemanden gefunden haben, der den Unterricht wieder übernimmt. Außerdem freuen sich Colette und Giovanna, mir mit den Kindern, Emillie und den Zwillingen zu helfen."

Adam beugte sich vor und gab Bridget einen Kuss und schüttelte danach den Kopf. „Aber du machst hier nicht eines Tages ein Kinderheim auf?"

Als das Grinsen bei Bridget größer wurde, hob er mahnend den Finger, aber er konnte sie dabei nicht böse ansehen. „Ich bin erst nach dem Mittag zurück. Dann hoffe ich, werde ich nur meine eigenen Kinder hier im Haus vorfinden."

Mit einem letzten Blick setzte er sich seinen Hut auf und kehrte zurück zu seiner Arbeit.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Am Nachmittag kam Adam von der Baustelle zurück. Die ersten Hütten für die Arbeiter standen wieder und mit ihrem Zeitplan hingen sie nur einige Tage zurück. Frederic war es anzusehen, wie erleichtert er war, dass Adam nicht das ganze Projekt hingeschmissen hatte. Auch wenn er jetzt von dem Studenten Unterstützung hatte, den ihnen ihr alter Professor empfohlen hatte, hätte er nie alleine weiter machen können. Der Streit hatte ihrer Freundschaft nicht geschadet, aber wieder einmal merkte Adam, dass Frederic bis heute nicht richtig verstanden hatte, wie seine Lebensweise war und welchen Einfluss sie auch auf seine Arbeit hatte.

Er lief in die Küche und wollte sich einen Kaffee machen und dann in Ruhe die Post in seinem Büro durchgehen. „Hallo Emillia. Bist du wieder vor meinem Vater geflüchtet?"

Emillia musste lachen. „Nein. Ich habe nur auf die Kleinen aufgepasst, während sich Bridget auf den Unterricht für morgen vorbereitet hat. Sie ist gerade oben bei den Zwillingen und Neisha ist bei den Welpen."

„Ist der Kaffee frisch?"

Adam zeigte auf die Kanne, die neben der Spüle stand.

„Du kannst dich noch daran verbrennen."

„Und du kannst gerne morgen wieder kommen, aber dann würde ich bitte noch ein Stück Kuchen dazu haben."

„Du bist frech mein…Sohn…"

Lachend nahm sich Adam eine Tasse aus dem Schrank und schaute dabei aus dem Fenster. „Was will der hier?"

Emillia stellte sich zu ihm. „Ich denke mal, er sucht seine Tochter."

Als er sprach, konnte Adam nicht verbergen, wie sehr es ihn störte, Jenkins zu sehen. „Warum wohnt er noch bei euch? Er ist doch schon seit über einer Woche wieder auf den Beinen."

Mit dem Rücken zum Fenster lehnte sich Emillia an die Küchenablage. „Hast du mir nicht einmal gesagt, man soll nie über jemanden ein Urteil fällen, bevor man nicht in sein Herz gesehen hat?"

Entrüstet lachte Adam auf. „Er ist hier, um mir meine Kinder wegzunehmen. Da brauche ich nicht in sein Herz zu sehen."

„Aiyana und Bernardo sind noch bei dir, obwohl er seinen Auftrag abgeschlossen hat. Er will nämlich am Montag abreisen."

„Wahrscheinlich überlässt er anderen die Drecksarbeit und schreibt nur die Berichte."

Verwundert schaute Emillia zu ihrem Stiefsohn. „Adam, so kenne ich dich nicht. Du hast dich nicht mit ihm befasst. Ich glaube, du hast dich nicht einmal richtig bedankt, dass er Aiyana beschützt hat."

Starr blickte Adam aus dem Fenster und sah, wie sich Jenkins suchend umschaute. „Er wird wieder abfahren. Ich brauche mich nicht mit ihm zu befassen."

„Doch das solltest du. Ich glaube nämlich, ihr habt mehr gemeinsam, als du denkst und wenn es nach Sally geht, reisen sie nicht so schnell ab."

Sie holte eine zweite Tasse aus dem Schrank. In beide Tassen goss sie etwas Kaffee und reichte sie an Adam weiter. „Du gehst jetzt da raus. Du musst mit ihm keine Freundschaft schließen, aber du bedankst dich wenigstens dafür, dass er Aiyana gerettet hat."

Mit sehr dunklen Augen nahm er ihr die Tassen ab und lief nach draußen. Bevor er aber zu Jenkins ging, stellte er die Tassen auf dem kleinen Tisch auf der Veranda ab. Er würde sich bei ihm bedanken, aber sicher nicht mit ihm Kaffee trinken. „Kann ich Ihnen helfen?"

Jenkins drehte sich zu Adam und ein leichtes Lächeln huschte über seine Lippen. „Ich suche meine Tochter."

Mit verschränkten Armen stellte sich Adam zu Sallys Vater. „Sie wird mit meinen Kindern und den anderen unterwegs sein."

„Würden Sie, wenn Sie sie sehen, ihr bitte sagen, dass ich sie sprechen möchte."

„Das kann ich machen, obwohl es mich doch sehr verwundert, dass Sie ihre Tochter mit meinen Kindern spielen lassen. Haben Sie keine Angst, dass sie ihr zu viel von ihrer Kultur erzählen?"

Sallys Vater drehte sich zu den Bergen. „Mein Großvater liebte die Berge. Er hat immer gesagt, dort oben kann er frei sein. Das was er dort sieht und hört, kann ihm keiner nehmen. Ich habe ihn viele Jahre nicht verstanden, bis ich er mich das erste Mal mitgenommen hat. …..Sie können mich nicht leiden, Mr. Cartwright und nur aus dem Grund, weil Sie nur das sehen, was Sie sehen wollen."

Da ihm Jenkins den Rücken zudrehte, konnte er nicht sehen, wie sehr Adams Wangenknochen zuckten. „Ich sehe, dass Sie mir meine Kinder wegnehmen wollen. Mehr brauche ich nicht zu sehen."

„Ihre Kinder sind doch noch bei Ihnen."

Adam trat nun neben den Mann von der Behörde. „Was soll das, Jenkins? Was für ein Spiel spielen Sie hier?"

Jenkins schaute weiter zu den Bergen. „Ich spiele kein Spiel, Mr. Cartwright. Meinen Bericht habe ich bereits wenige Tage nach meiner Ankunft geschrieben. Wie auch meine Kündigung."

„Kündigung? Wollen Sie mir jetzt sagen, Sie haben ein schlechtes Gewissen bei dem, was Sie machen?"

„Nein. Meine Arbeit habe ich mit einem reinen und guten Gewissen gemacht. Sie war nur kurz, aber ich konnte, wie bei Ihnen, bei zwei weiteren Familien verhindern, dass deren Kinder entzogen wurden. Nur kann ich leider nicht weitermachen. Einen vierten Bericht in dieser Art würde man mir nicht mehr abnehmen. Und wir beide wollen doch nicht, dass meine Arbeit nachträglich noch überprüft wird."

Adam stellte sich nun schräg zu Jenkins, um ihn von der Seite anzusehen. „Ich werde aus Ihnen nicht schlau, Jenkins. Was haben Sie auf meiner Baustelle gemacht?"

„Einen Feind beobachtet…" Jenkins drehte sich zu Adam. „Ich habe bei den Gesprächen mit Mr. Winfield sehr schnell gemerkt, dass er auf einem Rachefeldzug ist und als ich dann noch erfahren habe, dass Mitch Sanders sein Partner ist und dieser ja eine ganz besondere Beziehung zu Ihnen hat, war mir klar, dass er nichts Gutes vorhatte."

„Dafür, dass Sie relativ kurz erst in Virginia City sind, wissen Sie eine ganze Menge über uns."

Jenkins fing an, zu lachen. „Mr. Cartwright, wohnen Sie nur drei Tage bei Mrs Hawkins und Sie kennen jeden Bürger der Stadt und der umliegenden Farmen und Ranchen, so als wären diese ein Teil Ihrer Familie."

Sehr langsam nickte Adam mit dem Kopf. „Dann danke ich Ihnen und nicht nur dafür, dass Sie meiner Tochter das Leben gerettet haben."

Auch Jenkins nickte mit dem Kopf und drehte sich wieder zu den Bergen. Seine Stimme hatte jetzt eine andere Tonlage. Wenn Adam sie später hätte beschreiben wollen, würde er sagen, sie hatte nicht nur etwas Trauriges, sondern, sie spiegelte auch eine Sehnsucht wieder. „Mr. Cartwright, versprechen Sie mir, dass Sie sich nicht unterkriegen lassen. Führen Sie ihren Kampf fort. Kehren Sie vor Hindernissen nicht um. Seien Sie weiter so stark und schätzen Sie es, dass Sie von so vielen Leuten unterstützt werden." Von der Seite sah Adam, wie Jenkins die Augen schloss und schluckte. Dann stellte er sich aufrecht hin und reichte ihm die Hand. „Ich werde in einigen Jahren zurückkommen, um zu sehen, ob Sie weiter so ihren Weg gehen konnten. Ich wünsche ihnen viel Glück dabei."

„Mr Jenkins ich…"

"Atè….haben wir noch Mais in der Küche?"

Chesmu stand mit einem Stock in der Hand neben den beiden Männern und sah fragend zu Adam hoch. „Mais? Wozu brauchst du den?"

Adam ließ die Hand von Jenkins los und wartete verwundert auf die Antwort.

„Ich will ihn in das Feuer halten."

„Feuer? Was für Feuer?"

Chesmu zeigte mit dem Arm hinter sich. „Na das, was im Stall ist."

Jenkins und Adam reichte ein Blick und beide rannten zum Stall.


	88. Chapter 88

Hast du alles gefunden?"

Aiyana sah in Sarahs Korb. „Ich denke schon. So genau haben mir Koko und der Schamane ja nicht gesagt, was man alles dafür braucht und du kannst dich ja auch nicht mehr richtig daran erinnern."

Aiyana nahm einige Blätter aus dem Korb in die Hand und betrachtete sie eingehend. „Es sieht aber gut aus und ich denke, für unsere Zwecke wird es auch reichen. Los lass uns die anderen suchen."

Die beiden Mädchen rannten hinter das Haus zu der kleinen Quelle an der die anderen mit den Füßen im Wasser saßen. Als sie Aiyana und Sarah sahen, standen sie auf und schauten auch alle gleich neugierig in den Korb.

„Ich nicht wissen, ob das gute Idee ist?"

Aiyana verdrehte die Augen. „Bernardo, also wirklich. Was soll schon dabei passieren? Wie kann man ständig solch eine Angst haben. Ich glaube, du könntest sonst etwas anstellen, Até würde dich nie in ein Heim geben." Dann sah sie zu Riccardo. „Und hast du sie bauen können?"

Mit einem breiten Grinsen schaute sich Frederics Sohn um, dann zog er eine kleine Pfeife unter seinem Hemd hervor. „Ich konnte sie natürlich nicht so groß bauen, sonst wäre es aufgefallen, aber ich habe sie schon ausprobiert. Sie funktioniert."

Tyler stupste Sally an. „Jetzt brauchst du auch nur noch einen indianischen Namen, dann gehörst du danach - so wie ich - richtig zu unseren Stamm."

„Ihr habt alle indianische Namen?"

Stolz schaute Aiyana sie an. „Natürlich. Wer zu unserem Stamm gehört, braucht den. Das hier…" Sie legte den Arm um Bernardo. „..ist Langundo, was friedlich bedeutet. Obwohl…" Nun grinste sie ihren Bruder frech an. „…wir dich vielleicht in ängstliche Maus umbenennen sollten."

Leicht eingeschnappt, ging Bernardo einen Schritt zur Seite. „Ich nur nicht finde alle Ideen gut."

Ohne ihrem Bruder eine Antwort zu geben, zeigte sie auf Riccardo. „Das ist Matunaaga, weil er der Kämpfer bei uns ist und Matunaaga Kampf heißt. Tyler ist Kachada, der weiße Mann und Winona und meinen Namen kennst du ja bereits. Nun müssen wir uns nur einen für dich überlegen."

„Mmhh…" Sally legte den Kopf schief und dachte nach. „Mein Vater hat mich früher immer anders genannt, aber als ich ihn gefragt habe, was es bedeutet, hat er damit aufgehört. Wenn ich eure Namen so höre, könnte das auch ein indianischer Name gewesen sein."

Aufgeregt schauten sie die anderen an. „Und welcher war es? Vielleicht kennt ja Aiyana oder Sarah die Bedeutung davon?" Tyler schaute von Sally zu Aiyana. „Dann hätte sie doch schon einen."

„Er hat immer Honiahaka zu mir gesagt."

Aiyana kratzte sich am Kopf und blickte zu Sarah, die ihr gegenüber stand. Dabei murmelte sie leise den Namen vor sich hin. Sarah zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich habe das noch nie gehört."

Weiter sagte Aiyana immer wieder den Namen vor sich hin, dann schaute sie die anderen mit großen Augen an. „Einmal sind andere Kriege von weither zu uns in das Dorf gekommen. Ich weiß noch, wie mein Vater diesen Namen erwähnte, weil die Krieger für unseren Häuptling eine junge Frau mitgebracht haben und ich bin mir sicher, Honiahaka war ihr Name gewesen. Ich habe meine Mutter gefragt, was der Name bedeutete, weil Kajika sie deswegen abgelehnt hatte."

Ängstlich schaute Sally sie an. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich jetzt noch die Bedeutung wissen möchte."

Adams Tochter lachte los. „Keine Sorge. Heute weiß ich, dass Kajika nur Angst hatte, weil, Honiahaka bedeutet nämlich kleiner Wolf. Er wollte sicher nicht, dass aus ihr irgendwann ein großer Wolf wird."

„Mein Vater hat mich kleiner Wolf genannt?" In ihrem Gesicht war nicht nur zu sehen, wie erstaunt sie darüber war, sondern auch, wie enttäuscht sie über Aiyanas Erklärung war. „Na, ja vielleicht hat es ja auch eine andere Bedeutung. Es gibt so viele unterschiedliche Sprachen bei den Indianern oder es ist gar kein indianischer Name gewesen und ich habe es nur falsch verstanden."

„Hey, Sally Kopf hoch." Sarah berührte sie am Arm. „Was auch immer dein Vater sich dabei gedacht hat, heute passt er doch zu dir. Der Wolf hat einen besonderen Stellenwert bei den Indianern. Er ist nicht nur sehr intelligent und vertrauensvoll, sondern hat auch einen stark ausgeprägten Gerechtigkeitssinn. Familie ist ihnen sehr wichtig. Nur im Rudel ist er wirklich glücklich. Und das sieht man doch bei dir. Du hast uns geholfen, weil du gemerkt hast, dass unser Lehrer eine falsche Schlange ist. Du hast uns vertraut und bist ein Teil unseres Stammes geworden. Einer Familie. Und, dass du glücklich bist, sehen wir daran, dass du jeden Tag mehr lachst." Noch immer schaute Sally mehr auf den Boden als zu den anderen Kindern. „Der Wolf kann aber auch aggressiv werden und handelt manchmal etwas zu spontan und das haben wir doch am Anfang auch zu spüren bekommen, also ist es doch für dich der richtige Name."

Sally schaute nicht nach oben. „Aber was soll ich mit einem Namen? Ist doch alles nur Blödsinn. Nach dem Wochenende werden wir wieder abreisen und dann brauche ich den nicht mehr."

Sie wollte sich wegdrehen, um davon zu gehen, aber Aiyana hielt sie sofort fest. „ Bis ihr abreist, bist du ein Teil von unserem Stamm. Unserer Familie. Und wer weiß, was in den restlichen Tagen noch passiert. Wenn der Große Geist will, dass du bleibst, wird er einen Weg finden und jetzt lasst uns endlich feiern, dass wir das Kriegsbeil wieder begraben konnten. Bevor unser Friedenshäuptling nach Hause kommt und sieht, was wir Krieger machen."

Mit einem tiefen Seufzer nickte Sally ihr zu und Aiyana klatschte in die Hände und lief zum Stall. Die anderen folgten ihr. Nur Bernardo lief etwas langsamer und schüttelte mit dem Kopf.

XX

Kurze Zeit später saßen sie alle im Kreis in einer Box im Stall. Feierlich hielt Aiyana die Pfeife von Riccardo in die Luft. „Ich kenne nicht alles, was man machen muss, um dem Großen Geist zu danken, dass er uns auf unserem Kriegspfad begleitet hat, aber ich denke, wenn wir ihm nun etwas nahe kommen, wird er unseren Dank anerkennen und uns auch beim nächsten mal zur Seite stehen. Winona…"

Sie reichte die Pfeife an Bens Tochter. Diese befüllte sie dann mit einigen Kräutern und Blättern, die sie im Wald gesammelt hatte. Danach reichte sie die Pfeife an Riccardo weiter, der sie dann mit einem Streichholz anzündete.

„Matunaaga…ich als euer Kriegshäuptling gestatte dir, dass du als unser großer Kämpfer die Ehre hast, den ersten Zug zu nehmen."

Riccardo versuchte, sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, dass er nun doch etwas Bedenken hatte mit dem, was sie hier machten. Er hoffte nur, dass die Kräuter nicht ganz so bitter schmecken würden. Mit einem tiefen Atemzug nahm er die Pfeife in den Mund. Wild hustend reichte er sie dann an Tyler weiter.

Die Friedenspfeife ging mehrere Male im Kreis herum und die Kinder fingen an, sich darüber zu unterhalten, wie sie Curt besiegt haben. Es dauerte nicht lange und Bernardo stand auf der Wand der Box und erklärte stolz, dass sie es ohne ihn niemals rechtzeitig zurück zu der Anhöhe geschafft hätten.

„Aiyana, gehören zu einer Feier nicht auch Gesänge und Tänze?"

Aiyana kam gar nicht dazu, etwas zu sagen, weil sofort Riccardo einen Einfall hatte. „Natürlich Tyl….entschuldige bitte…natürlich Kachada. Ich bin gleich zurück."

Riccardo war aufgesprungen und verließ den Stall. Erstaunt schaute Aiyana ihm noch nach, aber dann nahm sie einen weiteren Zug aus der Pfeife und gab sie an Sarah weiter, die nur noch vor sich hin grinste.

Es dauerte nicht lange und Riccardo kehrte mit der Gitarre von seinem Onkel zurück. „Oh, Oh mein stolzer Krieger. Meinst du nicht, unser Friedenshäuptling wird ganz schön zornig werden, wenn er sieht, dass du seine Gitarre nimmst?"

Mit der Hand winkte Riccardo ab. „Keine Angst, Häuptling Aiyana. Er bringt mir das Gitarrenspielen nicht nur so bei. Er wäre sicher stolz auf mich, wenn er sehen könnte, wie ich unsere Feier damit begleite."

Er setzte sich in die Box und fing an, zu spielen und zu singen und bald stimmten die anderen mit ein und achteten nicht mehr auf die Pfeife, die im Stroh lag.

„Aiyana, sieh mal, jetzt haben wir auch ein kleines Lagerfeuer. Wie in einem richtigen Indianerdorf."

Sally hatte Adams Tochter am Arm gezogen und zeigte in die Box, in der das Stroh langsam anfing, zu brennen. In dem Moment kam Chesmu in den Stall gelaufen und schaute verwundert zuerst die großen Kinder an und riss dann die Augen auf, als er das kleine Feuer sah. „Was macht ihr hier?"

Ohne mit der Musik aufzuhören, rief Riccardo seinem Cousin zu. „Chesmu, besorg etwas Mais. Den können wir dann in das Feuer halten."

Sofort erhellte sich das Gesicht von Chesmu. Zu selten ließen ihn die Großen in der letzten Zeit mitspielen. Deswegen freute er sich, dass sie es heute erlaubten und dann noch, wenn sie ein Feuer gemacht haben. Sofort rannte er los, um nicht nur den Mais zu besorgen, sondern auch einen der Stöcke, die hinter dem Haus lagen.

Den Stock hatte er sehr schnell gefunden, aber Mais konnte er weder in der Küche, noch im Vorratsraum entdecken. Da auch Granny und seine Ma nicht in der Küche waren, lief er zu seinem Vater, der sich gerade im Garten mit Sallys Vater unterhielt.

"Atè….haben wir noch Mais in der Küche?"

Chesmu stand mit einem Stock in der Hand neben den beiden Männern und sah fragend zu Adam hoch. „Mais? Wozu brauchst du den?"

Adam ließ die Hand von Jenkins los und wartete verwundert auf die Antwort.

„Ich will ihn in das Feuer halten."

„Feuer? Was für Feuer?"

Chesmu zeigte mit dem Arm hinter sich. „Na das, was im Stall ist."

Jenkins und Adam reichte ein Blick und beide rannten zum Stall.

Schon von draußen konnten die beiden Männer den Rauch riechen. Adam zog die Tür vom Stall auf und sah die Kinder vor der Box stehen, die nun lichterloh brannte. Jenkins und Adam packten die sechs am Kragen und zogen sie aus dem Stall. Adam brüllte sie an, ja dazubleiben und rannte zurück, um die drei Pferde zu holen, die noch in ihren Boxen standen. Jenkins hatte bereits das erste nach draußen gebracht, dort versetzte er dem Pferd nur einen Klaps, damit es wegrennen konnte. Inzwischen hatte Chesmu gemerkt, dass das ganze doch kein so lustiges Spiel ist, obwohl die anderen Kinder lachend am Zaun saßen. So rannte er in das Haus, um seine Mutter zu suchen.

„Jenk…"

Adam brauchte nicht weiter zu sprechen. Während er das letzte Pferd in Sicherheit gebracht hatte, versuchte Jenkins bereits, das Feuer in der Box zu löschen. Aber recht schnell mussten die beiden einsehen, dass sie es mit einfachen Mitteln nicht aus bekamen. So griffen sie sich einige Eimer und rannten raus zur Pumpe. Erleichtert sah Adam, wie sein Vater und einige Männer von der Ranch zu ihnen gelaufen kamen. Mit ihrer Hilfe konnten sie so verhindern, dass das Feuer auf das Wohnhaus übergriff, aber der Stall war nicht mehr zu retten. Als sie das Feuer gelöscht hatten, war bereits die Hälfte so in Mitleidenschaft gezogen worden, dass die andere Hälfte kurz danach in sich zusammen fiel.

Ungläubig schaute Adam auf die Reste von seinem Stall. Er konnte nicht fassen, was passiert war, besonders nachdem er erfahren hatte, wie das Feuer entstanden war. Während die Männer das Feuer bekämpft haben, haben Emillia und Bridget sich um die Kinder gekümmert, die anfänglich noch lachend am Zaun saßen. Mit der Zeit wurden sie jedoch immer stiller und hatten dann erzählt, was sie im Stall gemacht haben.

Sein Vater stellte sich zu ihm, legte den Arm um seine Schultern und atmete tief durch. „Wir werden ihn wieder aufbauen, Adam. Wichtig ist doch, dass keinem etwas passiert ist. Denn ich bin mir nicht so sicher, ob die Kinder wirklich mitbekommen haben, in welcher Gefahr sie waren."

Mit zuckenden Wangenknochen schaute Adam zu den sechs Kindern, die nun mit ziemlich bleichen Gesichtern am Zaun saßen. Ben, der merkte wie aufgewühlt sein Sohn war, konnte sich bei aller Tragik ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen. „Mein Junge, ich weiß ja nicht, ob du dir im Angesicht dieser Ereignisse deine Einstellung über Gespräche im Stall nicht noch einmal überlegen willst? Ich würde dir dafür auch gerne meinen Stall zur Verfügung stellen."

Laut ausatmend legte Adam den Kopf schief und blickte zu seinem Vater und dann zu den Kindern. „Sie werden ihre Strafe zu spüren bekommen, aber nicht von mir. So wie sie aussehen, geht es ihnen bereits jetzt schon nicht mehr so gut. Spätestens morgen werden sie nie wieder eine Friedenspfeife rauchen wollen."

Ben zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich will ja jetzt nicht noch tiefer in die Wunde stechen, aber das hier wäre nicht passiert, wenn du eine etwas andere Lebenseinstellung hättest. Dann hätten wir keine Krieger, Häuptlinge und Friedenspfeifen auf der Ponderosa."

Adam verschränkte die Arme und sah seinen Vater herausfordernd an. „ Auch deine Tochter war dabei, wenn ich dich erinnern darf."

„Ja die, wenn sie mehr auf ihren Vater hören würde, als auf ihren Bruder, lernen würde wie man Knöpfe annäht und nicht, welche Kräuter sich dazu eignen, mit dem Großen Geist zu sprechen."

Adam schaute an seinem Vater vorbei und sah, wie nach und nach die Kinder mit der Hand vor dem Mund und noch weißer im Gesicht davonrannten. „Dieses Gespräch mit dem Großen Geist werden sie so schnell nicht vergessen und wiederholen. Da bin ich mir relativ sicher. Was machst du am Wochenende, Pa."

Lachend schlug Ben seinem Sohn auf den Rücken, als er dessen verzweifelten Gesichtsausdruck sah. „Ich bin Samstagabend zu einem Barbecue eingeladen…..nachdem wir dir geholfen haben, den Stall wieder aufzubauen. Aber ich erwarte dann von dir, dass ich das größte Stück Fleisch abbekomme." Bevor Ben zu seiner Frau lief, sah er nochmals zum Stall und schüttelte den Kopf. „Weißt du Adam, ich habe mal zu dir gesagt, ich wünsche dir Kinder, die alle so sind, wie du es bist, aber diese Geschichte heute hier ist viel besser. Das hat nicht mal Little Joe geschafft."

XXX

Adam stand nun zwischen den Überresten vom Stall und schaute sich um.

„Mr. Cartwright…."

Völlig verrußt und verdreckt kam Jenkins auf ihn zugelaufen. „…es tut mir leid, was hier passiert ist. Ihr Vater hat gerade erzählt, dass Sie am Wochenende den Stall wieder aufbauen wollen. Natürlich werde ich Ihnen dabei helfen und sollten wir da nicht fertig werden, werde ich unsere Abreise nochmals um einige Tage verschieben."

Erschöpft legte Adam die Hände an die Hüfte und blickte sich weiter um. „Ich danke Ihnen, Mr. Jenkins, aber es war nicht nur die Schuld Ihrer Tochter. Wenn man es genau nimmt, war es ja meine Schuld."

„Ihre…? Seine Verwunderung über die Aussage konnte Jenkins nicht verbergen. „Warum sollten Sie daran schuld sein?"

Mit der Hand fuhr sich Adam durch das Gesicht. „Hätte ich den Kindern nicht die Kultur der Indianer so nahegebracht, wären sie niemals auf die Idee gekommen, die Friedenspfeife zu rauchen."

Lächelnd kratzte sich Jenkins den Nacken. „Mr. Cartwright, also meine Tochter dürfte jede Woche den Stall abbrennen, wenn sie mir damit zeigt, dass sie die Kultur der Indianer versteht und akzeptiert."

„Jenkins, Sie werden mir, glaube ich, immer ein Rätsel bleiben. Ich bin mir bei Ihnen nie so richtig sicher, was Sie wirklich von den Indianern denken. Mal habe ich das Gefühl, Sie verstehen sie und würden alles dafür tun, dass ihre Kultur nicht in Vergessenheit gerät und im nächsten Moment habe ich den Eindruck, Sie würden alles dafür tun, wenn Sie nie wieder über Indianer sprechen müssten."

Jenkins drehte sich weg und schaute zu den Bergen. Mehrmals atmete er tief ein und aus. „Das Wichtigste es doch, dass Ihre Kinder bei Ihnen bleiben können und ich werde nächste Woche abreisen, wenn wir mit dem Stall fertig sind. Alles andere ist nebensächlich."

Adam brauchte nicht in das Gesicht von Jenkins zu sehen um zu wissen, dass er gerade mit seiner Wut zu kämpfen hatte. Der Blick auf seinen Rücken und wie verspannt dieser war, reichte. Ein weiteres Mal holte Jenkins tief Luft dann drehte er sich wieder zu Adam und lächelte ihn an. „Ich werde mich dann mal um meine Tochter kümmern. Ich glaube, sie wird noch einige schwere Stunden vor sich haben."

Adam nickte mit dem Kopf. Er sah ein, dass es im Moment keinen Zweck hatte, weiter mit dem Vater von Sally zu reden. Obwohl er gerne wissen würde, was Jenkins so beschäftigte.

Bevor er zu seinen Kinder ging, blickte sich Adam wieder um. Jenkins war stehen geblieben und blickte fragend zu ihm zurück. „Suchen Sie noch etwas, Mr. Cartwright?"

Adam schlug sich mit den Händen gegen die Oberschenkel. „Ich weiß, dass es hoffnungslos ist, wenn ich das hier sehe, aber Riccardo hat mir gebeichtet, dass er meine Gitarre mit in den Stall genommen hat. Ich hatte die Hoff…."

Er sprach nicht weiter, als er das Grinsen von Jenkins sah. „Ich habe sie auf die Veranda gestellt. Sie hat zwar etwas abbekommen, aber nichts, das man nicht mit etwas Geschick wieder richten könnte. Ich hatte sie mit herausgenommen, als ich das erste Pferd aus der Box geholt habe."

Winkend lief Jenkins los.

„Jenk.."

„Kein Dank, Cartwright. Nicht dafür."

Kurz hob Adam die Hände, aber dann lief er auch ziemlich geschafft zum Haus. Sicherlich würde er die halbe Nacht mit den beiden Kindern beschäftigt sein, die mit den Nachwirkungen ihres Abenteuers zu kämpfen haben.

XX

Adam überlegt, ob er noch etwas vergessen hatte, aber dann schüttelte er den Kopf. Er hatte alles in der Stadt erledigt, was er sich vorgenommen hatte. Er hatte auch kurz noch bei Tom vorbeigesehen, um ihn für Samstag beim Bau vom Stall mit einzuspannen. Natürlich hatte er ihn mit der Aussicht auf das Barbecue das Ganze etwas schmackhafter gemacht und so hatte sein Freund zugesagt, mit der ganzen Familie am Samstagvormittag auch herauszukommen.

Tylers Vater hatte sich einen Tag nach dem Brand bei Adam gemeldet und ihm angeboten, dass er das Holz bereitstellen würde als Entschädigung für den Schaden, den sein Sohn angerichtet hat. Aber so wie Marc ihn angesehen hatte, war er nur auf Order seines Großvaters zur Ponderosa gekommen. Noch immer sah er es nicht so gerne, dass sich sein Sohn mit Aiyana traf, aber er hatte auch nicht den Schneid, sich gegen seinen Vater zu stellen.

So machte sich Adam auf den Weg zu Sport, den er in der Nähe des Mitstalls stehen gelassen hatte. Er passierte gerade eine kleine Straße, als er am Arm gepackt und ziemlich unsanft gegen eine Hausmauer geschubst wurde. Er musste mehrmals hinsehen, um die jungen Männer zu erkennen, die vor ihm standen. Adam stellte sich gerade hin und rieb sich den Oberarm. „Du bist doch Lewis, nicht wahr? Der Cousin von Mitch."

Wütend kam der Junge, der kaum älter als Little Joe war, auf ihn zu. „Ja, das bin ich. Und ich werde dich fertig machen dafür, dass du Mitch auf dem Gewissen hast."

„Mach dich nicht unglücklich, Junge. Ich habe Mitch nicht gebeten, auf die Baustelle zu kommen."

Lewis trat einen Schritt zurück und legte die Hand an die Waffe. „Komm schon, Cartwright. Was mein Cousin nicht geschafft hat, werde ich heute für ihn erledigen."

„Du wirst hier heute gar nichts erledigen. Das einzige, was du zu erledigen hast, ist deine Beine in die Hand zu nehmen und nach Hause zu laufen."

Mit Schwung drehte sich Lewis um und schaute zu Jenkins, der am Ende der Straße stand. „Was mischen Sie sich hier ein? Ich sorge doch nur für Ordnung, so wie Sie auch."

Langsam kam Jenkins näher. „Ich wiederhole mich nicht gerne."

„Lewis, mach das du nach Hause kommst, bevor das hier noch böse endet."

Die Augen von Lewis wanderten von Jenkins zurück zu Adam, der inzwischen seine Hand auch am Holster zu liegen hatte. Lewis Freunde waren einige Schritte zurück gewichen, weil ihnen die Sache immer unheimlicher wurde.

„Ich verstehe Sie nicht, Mister. Mein Cousin hatte mir gesagt, dass er froh ist, dass Sie endlich da sind und nun dafür sorgen, dass wir von diesem Pack befreit werden und jetzt helfen Sie diesem Indianerfreund?"

Immer näher kam Sallys Vater auf Lewis zugelaufen, bis er ganz dicht bei ihm stand. „Wie alt bist du, siebzehn…achtzehn? Hast du dich irgendwann einmal mit den Indianern beschäftigt oder plapperst du nur nach, was dein Cousin für einen Müll von sich gegeben hat?"

Lewis richtete sich mehr auf, um nicht zu zeigen, dass er so langsam die Kontrolle über die Situation verlor. Er durfte, nachdem er zuvor vor seinen Freunden so den Mund aufgerissen hatte, jetzt nicht wie ein Feigling dastehen. „Was hat Cartwright Ihnen versprochen, dass Sie plötzlich auf seiner Seite sind? Freie Auswahl, was die Squaws in seinem Dorf angeht?"

„Lewis, verschwinde jetzt von hier, sonst….."

Jenkins schob Adam mit der Hand ein Stück zu Seite, ohne jedoch den Blickkontakt mit Lewis zu unterbrechen. „Cartwright, ich werde das hier erledigen." Dann stieß er Mitchs Cousin sehr unsanft gegen die Schulter. „Du willst dich wirklich mit mir anlegen? Meinst du, du hast eine Chance gegen mich? Du bist so ein erbärmliches Nichts. Wegen solcher Typen wie du es bist, müssen andere Menschen sterben. Was zeichnet dich aus, dass du denkst, dass du besser als ein Indianer bist? Deine Intelligenz kann es auf jeden Fall nicht sein."

Immer wütender wurde Jenkins und Adam ahnte, worauf es Sallys Vater anlegte. „Jenk…"

„Halten Sie den Mund, Cartwright. Solche Kerle sind es, die mein Leben zu dem machen, was es ist. Komm schon du kleine erbärmliche Ratte, zeig dass du ein Mann bist."

Jenkins lief einige Schritte zurück. Die Hand lag nur wenige Zentimeter über seiner Waffe. Bevor Lewis zu seiner greifen konnte, stellte sich Adam zwischen die beiden. Mit dem Rücken stand er zu Jenkins. Er hatte inzwischen seine Waffe aus dem Holster gezogen und zielte damit auf Lewis. „Mach, dass du von hier verschwindest, Lewis."

Der Junge brauchte nicht zweimal darüber nachzudenken. Er wusste, dass er verloren hatte. „Dann holen wir das an einem anderen Tag nach, Cartwright und ….." Er zeigte nun auf Jenkins. „…ihr Gesicht werde ich mir auch merken."

Er wendete sich seinen Freunden zu und verließ die Gasse.

„Was soll das, Cartwright? Warum mischen Sie sich in Sachen ein, die Sie nichts angehen?"

Wütend drehte sich Adam zu Sallys Vater. „Die mich nichts angehen? Lewis wollte sich mich mit mir anlegen und nicht mit Ihnen. Ich sollte lieber Fragen, was mit Ihnen los ist? Haben Sie überhaupt nachgedacht, was Sie gerade vorhatten? Sie wären im Gefängnis gelandet, wenn ich nicht dazwischen gegangen wäre. Ich hätte aussagen müssen, dass Sie Lewis so lange provoziert haben, bis er zur Waffe gegriffen hat. Das hätte Ihnen so sicher einige Jahre eingebracht."

In den Augen der beiden Männer spiegelte sich die Wut wieder, die sie gerade empfanden. Nur jeder von ihnen aus einem anderen Grund. Jenkins gab Adam keine Antwort, sondern sah an ihm vorbei in die Richtung, in der Lewis mit seinen Freunden verschwunden war. Dann verließ auch er die kleine Straße.

„Jenk…."

„Nicht jetzt, Cartwright."

Adam kam nicht dazu, noch etwas zu sagen. Sallys Vater war schon um die Ecke verschwunden. Als Adam ihm nachlief, konnte er nur noch sehen, wie dieser ziemlich schnell die Stadt verließ.

XXXXXX

Den ganzen Weg zur Ponderosa versuchte Jenkins, sich wieder zu beruhigen. So oft wie in den letzten Wochen, hatte er schon lange nicht mehr mit dem falschen Wolf zu kämpfen gehabt. Damit er sich wieder besser beherrschen konnte, musste er nun wirklich in den nächsten Tagen diesen Ort hier verlassen. Zu sehr wurden Erinnerungen in ihm geweckt, die er schon lange versuchte, zur Seite zu schieben. Kurz hielt er an, um die Augen zu schließen. Die Hände hatte er zu Fäusten geballt. In dieser Stimmung wollte er nicht zurück zur Ponderosa reiten. Er wollte nicht, dass seine Tochter ihn so sah.

Langsam öffnete er die Augen und erinnerte sich an den Bach, den er gesehen hatte, als er beim Dorf war. Vielleicht würde ihm das kalte Wasser und die Ruhe dort helfen, den falschen Wolf in sich wieder zu beruhigen.

Schon als er den Bach von weitem sah, kehrte ein leichtes Lächeln auf seine Lippen zurück. Er wusste, so schnell wie der falsche Wolf auftauchte, so schnell zog er sich auch wieder zurück. Nur dass er, seit er hier in Nevada war, so oft auftauchte, bereitete ihm Probleme.

In seiner Vorstellung konnte er das kalte Wasser schon spüren, als er von seinem Pferd abstieg. Dann verharrte er jedoch. Etwas abseits von ihm hockte ein kleiner Indianer Junge am Ufer und schaute gespannt auf das Wasser. Als er auf ihn zulief erkannte Jenkins, dass es sich bei dem Jungen um den Neffen von Adam handelte. Sofort schaute sich Sallys Vater um, aber konnte keinen entdecken, der mit dem Jungen hier war. So hockte er sich neben ihn und sprach Travis mit sanfter Stimme an. „Hallo, kleiner Krieger. Was machst du hier so alleine?"

Angestrengt schaute Travis weiter auf das Wasser. „Will Fisch haben. Zum Spielen."

„Du willst mit einem Fisch spielen?"

Travis nickte wild mit dem Kopf und schaute ihn jetzt an. „Wynono mir erlaubt."

Nun musste Jenkins lachen und stand auf. „Er sollte dir lieber eines seiner Welpen zum Spielen schenken und keinen Fisch. Dann brauch ich mir das Gejammer von Sally nicht anzuhören, dass wir einen nehmen." Erneut schaute er sich um, aber noch immer konnte er niemanden sehen, der mit dem Jungen hier war. „Travis, kann es sein, dass deine Mutter nicht weiß, dass du hier bist?"

Die großen Augen von Travis sahen ihn an und er zuckte mit den Schultern. Kopfschüttelnd nahm er die Zügel vom Pferd und reichte Travis die Hand. „Ich glaube, wir beide gehen zurück nach Hause. Du wirst sicher schon gesucht."

Traurig zeigte Travis zum Wasser. „Kein Fisch?"

„Kein Fisch…nicht heute."

Kokos Sohn nahm die Hand von Jenkins und gemeinsam liefen sie zu der Farm. Als Travis Koko und Pelipa sah, die ihn bereits offensichtlich suchten, ließ er die Hand von Jenkins los und rannte ihnen entgegen.

Koko kniete vor Travis und ermahnte ihn gerade, nie wieder einfach wegzulaufen, ohne Bescheid zu sagen, als Jenkins die kleine Gruppe erreichte. Koko stand auf und lächelte Jenkins an. „Wo haben Sie ihn gefunden?"

„Er war unten am Bach. Er wollte einen Fisch zum Spielen fangen."

Zuerst sah Koko kopfschüttelnd zu Travis und dann zu Pelipa. „Wynono….ich glaube, ich muss mich mal wieder ernsthaft mit ihm unterhalten.." Dann schaute sie wieder zu Jenkins. „…danke, dass Sie ihn mir wiedergebracht haben. Ich will nicht darüber nachdenken, was alles hätte passieren können."

Jenkins streichelte Travis über den Kopf. „Die Straße seines Lebens ist noch lang. Es wird immer jemand da sein, der ein Auge auf ihn hat."

Er nahm die Zügel und wollte auf sein Pferd steigen. „Mr. Jenkins, Pelipa hat gerade frischen Tee und Kuchen zubereitet. Ich würde mich freuen, wenn Sie uns zum Haus begleiten würden."

Jenkins sah die beiden Frauen an, nickte dann leicht mit dem Kopf und lief dann mit ihnen zum Haus.

„Mein Vater hat mir erzählt, dass er mit Ihnen die heilige Pfeife geraucht hat."

„Ja."

Mehr wollte Jenkins eigentlich nicht dazu sagen, aber er merkte, wie Koko ihn von der Seite ansah. „Das macht er normalerweise nicht mit jedem weißen Mann. Er muss Ihnen schon sehr vertrauen."

Sie erreichten das Haus und Koko schaute ihn an und wartete auf eine Antwort. Jenkins holte tief Luft. „Dann habe ich wohl die richtigen Worte verwendet, damit er mir vertraut."

Abschätzend blickte Koko ihn noch kurz an. „Dann werde ich mal den Kuchen holen….." Sie zeigte zu der Bank mit dem Tisch davor. „…Pelipa, du kannst ja schon mal den Tee eingießen."

Jenkins spürte, dass es doch keine so gute Idee gewesen war, mit zur Farm zu kommen. Nicht nur Kokos Stimmung war leicht abgekühlt, auch Pelipa schaute ihn nicht gerade freundlich an als sie den Tee eingoss und ihm einen Becher reichte. „Sie arbeiten für das Büro für Indianer- Angelegenheiten?"

Bei seiner Antwort schaute er in ihre Augen. „Nicht mehr."

Nur leicht hob sie die Augenbrauen nach oben. Sie beendeten den Blickkontakt erst, als Koko mit dem Kuchen zurückkehrte. Jenkins nahm einen Schluck von dem Tee und schloss sofort die Augen. Erst nach dem dritten Schluck öffnete er sie wieder und merkte den erstaunten Gesichtsausdruck von Koko und Pelipa. Er versuchte, zu lächeln. „Er war noch etwas heiß."

„Warum sind Sie so schweigsam, Mr. Jenkins und versuchen das Image des bösen weißen Mannes aufrechtzuerhalten? Denn wenn Sie das wirklich wären, hätten Sie keinen Schritt in das Dorf machen können."

„Mrs Cartwright, ich werde nächste Woche wieder abreisen. Ich muss mir hier keine Freunde schaffen."

Koko legte den Kopf schief und schaute kurz zu Pelipa. Dann reichte sie den Teller mit den kleinen Kuchenstücken zu Jenkins. Der zögerte, als er den Kuchen sah.

„Haben Sie Angst, dass er vergiftet ist, weil es sich um einen indianischen Kuchen handelt und dann noch von einer Indianerin zubereitet wurde?"

Nicht nur der Blick, auch die Stimme von Pelipa zeigte deutlich, was sie über Jenkins dachte. Jenkins stellte die Tasse auf den Tisch und nahm dann eines von den Kuchenstücken. „Ich hatte noch nie vor etwas Angst."

Ein Biss reichte und Jenkins hielt die Luft an, als eine Flut von Bildern in seinem Kopf erschienen. Mehrmals musste er schlucken, um den falschen Wolf in sich zu beruhigen. Vorsichtig legte er das Stück zurück neben seinen Becher. Sehr leise war seine Stimme, als er die beiden Frauen ansah. „Ich gehe jetzt lieber. Danke für den Tee…." Er schaute Pelipa nun direkt an. „…und den Kuchen."

„Mr. Jenkins…"

„Mrs Cartwright. Ich werde nächste Woche abreisen, alles andere hat keinen Sinn…." Er blickte sich nochmals um. „…aber Sie sollten alles versuchen, sich das hier zu erhalten."

Er stieg auf sein Pferd und ritt davon.

 **XXXXXX**

 **.**

„Na wie sieht es aus, Frederic? Willst du heute mit mir auf das Dach?"

Den Finger erhoben, schüttelte Frederic wild die Hand. „Das kannst du schnell vergessen, Adam. Das Schulhaus in Boston war ja schon eine Nummer für sich, aber dein Stall hier…" Nun stemmte er die Hände in die Hüften. „…Adam, warum muss er so groß sein?..." Er legte nun den Kopf in den Nacken und schaute nach oben. „…und so hoch?"

Adam lachte und zog sich sein Hemd aus und legte es zur Seite. Sie hatten nicht nur Glück mit dem Wetter, sondern sie kamen auch gut mit dem Bau voran. Wenn jetzt nicht noch etwas Unvorhergesehenes passierte, würden sie zum Abend fertig sein. „Frederic, ich denke wieder weiter. Wenn alle meine Kinder eines Tages ihr eigenes Pferd haben, dann hätte der alte Stall nicht mehr ausgereicht, besonders dann nicht, wenn wir das eine oder andere Pferd noch dazu brauchen."

Entsetzt schaute sein Freund ihn an. „Bridget ist doch nicht schon wieder schwanger?"

Adam schlug ihm lachend auf den Rücken. „Nein, ist sie nicht, aber irgendwann…" Adam grinste. „…wer weiß das schon."

„Du bist genauso verrückt wie sie. Hat dir das mit dem Stall nicht schon gereicht? Ich kann sowieso nicht verstehen, dass du so ruhig geblieben bist. Also Riccardo habe ich sehr deutlich zu verstehen gegeben, dass er so etwas nie wieder machen soll."

Sehr ernst schaute Adam ihn an. „Ja, das habe ich mitbekommen und du kennst meine Meinung dazu. Für mich wurden sie bereits bestraft, indem es ihnen zwei Tage hundeelend ging. Frederic, du kannst mir glauben,, meine Kinder werden sich noch genug ärgern, dass sie das gemacht haben. Bis Ende des Jahres haben sie die Ehre, den neuen Stall ganz alleine in Ordnung zu halten und sollten sie das vergessen, verlängert sich die Strafe jedes Mal um einen Monat und du hast ja selber bemerkt, wie groß er ist. Die Zwei werden viel Spaß dabei haben. Besonders wenn es wieder kalt wird."

Frederic schüttelte den Kopf. „Du hast recht. Ich werde dich und deine Einstellung, glaube ich, nie so richtig verstehen. Dazu fehlt mir auch diese Ruhe, die du immer an den Tag legst, wenn so etwas passiert. So, dann werde ich mal sehen, wie weit Little Joe und mein Vater mit den nächsten Brettern sind." Er schaute wieder hoch auf das Dachgerüst. „Und du gehst jetzt da hoch?"

„Ja. Ich werde von dort oben die wunderbare Aussicht genießen."

Lachend lief Frederic zu seinem Vater.

„Adam…"

Gerade als Adam auf die Leiter steigen wollte, um auf das Dach zu gelangen, sprach Emillia ihn an.

„Adam, würdest du mir einen Gefallen erweisen?"

Er stieg die zwei Stufen wieder hinunter, um ihr zuzuhören. Kurz schaute Emillia hoch zu den Dachbalken. „Könntest du mit Mr. Jenkins reden?"

Erstaunt und belustigt lachte Adam auf. „Zum ersten, warum sollte ich das machen und zum zweiten gehe ich nicht davon aus, dass er großartig mit mir redet. Er ist in den letzten Tagen schweigsamer als jeder Fisch, den Hoss und ich je gefangen haben."

Auch Emillia lachte etwas. „Deswegen bitte ich dich ja darum. Auch bei uns hat er die letzten Tage so gut wie keinen Ton gesagt und …" Nun veränderte sich ihre Gesichtszüge und sie schaute ihn besorgt an. „ Sally hat mir gestern beim Abwasch geholfen. Adam, das Mädchen fühlt sich hier so wohl. Sie ist sogar freiwillig zur Schule gegangen."

Adam zuckte mit den Schultern. „Und was soll ich jetzt machen? Meinst du, wenn ich mit ihm rede, bleibt er hier? Das bezweifle ich."

„Ich dachte nur, weil gerade du es doch verstehst, was es heißt, kein richtiges Zuhause zu haben. Sally hat mir gesagt, dass sie zum ersten Mal echte Freunde gefunden hat. Sie möchte nicht mehr von einem Ort zum nächsten ziehen und ich bin der festen Überzeugung, du bist der Richtige, der mit ihm sprechen kann."

Nachdenklich schaute Adam hoch zum Dach. „Emillia, das sagst du immer wieder. Warum denkst du das nur? Bis jetzt sind die Gespräche zwischen Jenkins und mir…na ja nicht gerade die freundlichsten gewesen."

Sie faste ihn nun am Arm. „Auch wenn er nicht darüber redet, weiß ich, dass ihm die Indianer auch so viel bedeuten wie dir."

„Warum?"

„Adam. Es ist heute sehr warm und besonders dort oben auf dem Dach und keiner von euch Männern hat mehr sein Hemd an außer Jenkins."

Adam schaute nach oben, aber er konnte Sallys Vater nicht sehen. „Und….was hat das mit den Indianern zu tun."

Mit einem Lächeln berührte Emillia die Kette von Adam. „Frag ihn selber und danke, Adam."

Sie drehte sich um und ging zu den anderen zurück. Sie blickte sich nicht zu ihm um, als er ihr hinterher rief, dass er noch nicht gesagt hat, dass er mit Jenkins reden würde. Aber während er die Leiter hochstieg, fragte er sich, was sie wohl mit ihren Worten gemeint hatte.

Adam brauchte nicht lange zu suchen. Jenkins saß gedankenversunken auf einem der Balken und Emillia hatte recht gehabt. Trotz der Wärme war er der einzige, der noch sein Hemd anhatte. So lief Adam zu dem Vater von Sally und setzte sich zu ihm und bemerkte, dass Jenkins nach unten zu der Quelle blickte, an der die Kinder spielten und sich die Frauen unterhielten.

„Wenn sie zusammen sind, wird es mir erst bewusst, wie viele es sind."

Jenkins schaute weiter nach unten. „Es sind vierzehn, wenn Sie Tyler und meine Tochter nicht mitzählen."

Adam merkte, wie stolz er war, als er nach unten blickte. Nicht nur auf seine Kinder, sondern auf das, was er und Amarok erreicht haben. Dort unten waren nicht nur die Kinder, sondern auch Emillia, Bridget, Giovanna und Sybil und sie unterhielten sich mit Koko und Pelipa, als ob das etwas ganz Alltägliches wäre.

„Ich wünschte mir, solche Typen wie Lewis könnten das sehen, was wir hier sehen, Mr. Cartwright. Vielleicht würden sie es dann verstehen."

„Sehen wir denn dasselbe, Mr. Jenkins?"

Jenkins ließ den Kopf sinken und hielt sich die Hand vor Augen. „Ich hätte diesen Auftrag nicht mehr annehmen sollen. Ich hätte nach dem letzten schon kündigen müssen."

„Ich habe gelernt, dass nichts ohne Grund geschieht. Das alles genauso so passieren muss, wie es passiert und ich glaube an diese Worte."

„Die vier Gesetze der Visionsreise. Ich würde auch gerne wieder an sie glauben." Er nahm die Hand von den Augen und hob den Kopf, um auf die Berge zu sehen. „Aber ich habe keine Kraft mehr dazu. Ich höre die Stimme des Großen Geistes schon lange nicht mehr."

Adam schaute Sallys Vater nicht an. Auch er blickte zu den Bergen. „Erzählen Sie mir ihre Geschichte, Mr. Jenkins?"

Genau wie bei den Gesprächen mit Amarok, dauerte es eine Weile, bis Jenkins wieder anfing zu reden.

„Ich war der Jüngste von fünf Kindern. Meine Geschwister kamen alle nach meiner Mutter, die mein Vater nur geheiratet hat, weil sie weißer als jede andere weiße Frau ist. Sie hat rote Haare und muss jeden Sommer aufpassen, wenn sie draußen auf dem Feld arbeitet, damit sie sich nicht die Haut verbrennt. Mich hat er vom ersten Tag an gehasst, weil ich ihm zu ähnlich war und er hat es mich spüren lassen. Jeden Tag. Jede Stunde, jede Minute bekam ich seinen Zorn zu spüren.

Ich war kaum älter als drei Jahre, als mir meine Geschwister erzählten, warum mein Vater so eine Wut auf mich hat. Mein Großvater war der Häuptling eines Stammes, der bei uns in der Nähe sein Dorf hatte. Ich weiß es noch ganz genau, dass ich mich gefragt habe, warum mein Vater mich und seinen Vater nicht mochte. Ich stellte mir die schlimmsten Sachen vor, was oder wie mein Großvater aussehen mag. So lief ich an einem Vormittag zu dem Dorf, um zu sehen, wie Indianer wirklich aussahen und war überrascht, dass sie keine fünf Köpfe und zehn Arme hatten aber dann fragte ich mich erneut, was war dann der Grund, dass mein Vater mich nicht lieben konnte."

Adam gab Jenkins die Zeit, zu den Bergen zu sehen, um Kraft für seine nächsten Worte zu sammeln. „Ich lief in das Dorf und suchte meinen Großvater. Es dauerte nicht lange und meine Großmutter kam auf mich zu und nahm mich in den Arm. Später hatte sie mir erzählt, dass sie, wenn sie im Wald Kräuter sammeln war, immer zu unserem Haus gesehen hat, um einen Blick auf uns Kinder werfen zu können. Deswegen hatte sie mich auch gleich erkannt. Es war für mich der schönste Tag, den ich bis dahin erlebt habe und so ging ich jeden Tag in das Dorf. Es dauerte nicht lange und mein Vater bekam mit, wo ich meine Zeit verbrachte."

Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte Adam sehen, wie Jenkins die Hände zu Fäusten ballte. „Wenn die Strafen, die ich vorher immer wegen jeder Kleinigkeit erhalten habe schon schlimm gewesen sind, so war die Strafe, die ich dann erhalten habe, weil ich im Dorf gewesen bin, etwas, was ich nie vergessen werde. Aber es hielt mich nicht davon ab, weiter zu meinen Großeltern zu gehen. Was ich dort lernte und die Liebe, die ich von meinen Großeltern bekam, war mir jeder Schlag wert, den ich am Abend danach immer erhalten habe.

Ich war sieben, als ich an einem Abend wieder aus dem Dorf zurückkehrte. Ich war froh, dass ich es rechtzeitig nach Hause geschafft habe, weil ein Gewitter aufzog. Mein Vater stand wie jeden Tag vor der Tür, um auf mich zu warten. Aber dieses Mal ging er nicht mit mir in den Stall. Er hatte ein Gewehr in der Hand und zog mich zum Zaun der Koppel. Seinen Blick und seine Worte werde ich nie vergessen. Er lachte und sagte, da er mir das Indianerblut nicht rausprügeln kann, wird er mir nun zeigen, wie Indianer leben. Er befahl mir, am Zaun stehenzubleiben und sollte ich nur wagen, mich hinzusetztn oder einzuschlafen, dann würde er mich erschießen. Er selber setzte sich auf einen Stuhl unter das Dach der Veranda mit dem Gewehr auf seinem Schoß. Auch er machte in dieser Nacht kein Auge zu. Er wartete darauf, dass er mich erschießen konnte und jeder hätte ihm geglaubt, dass er mich mit einem Pferdedieb verwechselt hätte. Aber in dieser Nacht lernte ich, wie stark man sein kann, wenn man an etwas glaubt. Wenn man überzeugt ist, dass man das Richtige macht. Bei keinem einzigen Blitz oder Donner tat ich ihm den Gefallen und zuckte. Die ganze Nacht hielten wir Blickkontakt. Ich glaube, ich habe nicht mal vor Kälte gezittert. Ich wusste nur, dass ich nichts falsch gemacht habe und er meinen Willen nicht brechen kann. Als die Sonne aufging und es hell wurde, hatte ich gewonnen. Ich lief an ihm vorbei ohne einen Ton zu sagen und ging in das Haus, um meine Sachen zu packen. Von dem Tag an lebte ich im Dorf bei meinen Großeltern und mein Vater kam nicht einmal vorbei, um mich nach Hause zu holen."

Jenkins schloss die Augen und schwieg wieder eine Zeitlang, bevor er mit seiner Geschichte fortfuhr. „Es waren sehr schöne Jahre. Glückliche Jahre, obwohl ich es in der Schule nicht immer leicht hatte, aber für mich war es wichtig, zu lernen und so ging ich jeden Tag in meine persönliche Hölle. Natürlich fragte ich meine Großeltern, warum mein Vater so einen Hass in sich trug." Jenkins schüttelte kurz mit dem Kopf. „Mein Vater hat nicht geglaubt, dass seine Mutter meinen Großvater wirklich geliebt hat. Er hörte nur, dass sie die einzige Überlebende war, als ihr Treck von Indianern überfallen wurde. Sie hätte jederzeit gehen können, aber sie blieb bei ihm im Dorf. Bis zum letzten Tag war eine Liebe zwischen den beiden, die ich bei meinen Eltern nie gesehen habe,, aber mein Vater hörte nur, was Indianer alles für schreckliche Dinge den Weißen antun und so verließ er schon recht früh das Dorf und kehrte nicht mehr zurück.

Ich war gerade mit der Schule fertig, als meine Großmutter starb und kurze Zeit danach die Armee in das Dorf kam. Sie sagten, dass der Stamm in ein Reservat umgesiedelt werden muss und wir sollten anfangen, unsere Sachen zu packen. Mein Großvater war schon durch den Tod seiner Frau nicht mehr der starke Krieger, wie davor. Auch war unser Stamm nicht mehr sehr groß. Viele sind vorher gegangen oder sind an den Krankheiten des weißen Mannes gestorben. Die Armee gab uns vier Wochen. Dann wollten sie kommen, um uns abzuholen."

Mehrmals atmete Jenkins tief durch. „Mein Großvater wollte nicht, dass ich ihn begleite. Er meinte, meine Aufgabe ist es, das was ich gelernt habe, an andere weiterzugeben und das kann ich nicht in einen Reservat machen. Außerdem glaubte er auch nicht, das er das Ziel erreichen wird. Und er hatte recht behalten. Zu weit war der Weg gewesen. Viele von dem Stamm bezahlten die Pläne der Regierung mit ihrem Leben. Die Handvoll, die im Reservat ankam, erkrankte schnell an allen möglichen Dingen. Der letzte meines Stammes starb vor drei Jahren."

Nun wendete sich Jenkins das erste Mal zu Adam. „Deswegen, Mr. Cartwright, kämpfen Sie weiter. Um das, was Sie hier haben, zu erhalten. Es ist etwas ganz Kostbares."

Sehr lange schaute Adam nach unten auf seine Familie und dachte über das Gehörte nach. „Weiß Sally, wer ihr Großvater war?"

Bitter lachte Jenkins auf. „Nein, Mr. Cartwright. Denn meine Geschichte hat leider nicht so ein Happyend wie ihre."

Mit schief gelegtem Kopf schaute Adam zu Jenkins. „Mein Rücken ist breit genug, um auch die noch zu hören."

Traurig schaute Jenkins zu seiner Tochter. „Ich habe auf einer Ranch gearbeitet, um etwas Geld zu verdienen. Damit ich meine Ziele, die ich vorhatte, zu verwirklichen. Ich habe Sallys Mutter kennengelernt und es dauert nicht lange und ich fragte sie, ob wir heiraten wollen. Heute weiß ich nicht, ob nicht der Gedanke stärker war, endlich wieder eine Familie zu haben, als das, was ich für sie empfunden habe. Auf jeden Fall sagte sie ja und blieb an diesem Abend bei mir…." Die Augen von Jenkins waren immer noch auf Sally gerichtet. „…am nächsten Morgen stellte sie mit Erschrecken fest, was meine Familiengeschichte war. Ich wiederhole nicht die Worte, die sie mir alle an den Kopf warf. Was soll ich sagen, Mr. Cartwright. Ich war gerade dabei, meine Sachen zu packen, um nach New York zu gehen, als sie vor meiner Tür stand. Sie gab mir Sally, die gerade mal drei Tage alt war. Sie wollte dieses Dreckskind nicht haben und hatte eigentlich gehofft, dass sie sterben würde und wenn sie dafür nicht gehängt werden würde, hätte sie Sally in den nächsten Fluss geworfen. So stand ich mit gepackten Koffern und einem Baby da und schaute einer Frau nach, die mich dafür hasste, wer mein Großvater war. Und sie war nicht die einzige, die mich verachtete für das, was ich bin. Am Anfang bin ich noch sehr offen mit meiner Vergangenheit umgegangen, aber mit der Zeit musste ich lernen, dass Schweigen für uns besser ist."

Er schaute auf seine Hände. „Mr. Cartwright, ich werde sicher Sally nicht erzählen, dass ihre Mutter sie nicht wollte und ich kann auch nicht mit ihr darüber sprechen, welche Beziehung ich zu den Indianern habe. Wenn mir etwas passiert, ist keiner für sie da und es hätte auch früher keinen gegeben, der sie aufgenommen hätte. Dazu gibt es zu viele Menschen wie Mitch und Luke. Und nicht nur einmal musste ich mein Leben verteidigen wegen der Engstirnigkeit der Menschen."

Es machte Adam wütend, als er über die Worte von Jenkins nachdachte. Ja, er hatte mit Amarok hier schon viel erreicht, aber so wie es aussah, war es nur ein Tropfen auf den heißen Stein. Wieder fühlte er sich bestätigt, dass es richtig war, dass er Clement davon überzeugt hat, in die Politik einzusteigen. Auch wenn sie beide wussten, dass er sicherlich nicht viel erreichen konnte. Aber vielleicht hatte er an der einen oder anderen Stelle doch etwas Einfluss, wenn es um die Belange der Indianer ging.

„Warum wollen Sie dann weiterziehen? Bleiben Sie hier. Hier brauchen Sie sich nicht zu verstecken."

Er drehte sich zu Jenkins. „Hier kämpfen Sie nicht alleine."

Mit geschlossenen Augen sprach Sallys Vater zu ihm. „Ich habe nicht nur das Vertrauen in den Großen Geist verloren, sondern auch zu den Menschen, die mich umgeben. Ich bin zu oft enttäuscht worden, Mr. Cartwright."

„Mir kann man vertrauen…" Er hielt Jenkins die Hand hin. „ Ich bin Adam. Amarok nennt mich Wynono. Für ihn bin ich sein Sohn und das würde ein Indianer nicht einfach so daher sagen."

Skeptisch schaute Jenkins auf Adams Hand. „Kann ich das Sally antun? Denn wenn ich bleibe, wird sie die Wahrheit erfahren."

Adam schaute runter zu den Kindern und lächelte. „Würde Sally ein Krieger im Stamm meiner Tochter sein, wenn sie die Indianer ablehnt?"

Jenkins schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte ebenfalls, als er nach unten blickte. Dann nahm er Adams Hand an. „Simon und mein Großvater haben mich Hok'ee genannt."

Sie ließen die Hände nicht los, als sie sich weiter lächelnd ansahen.

„Hey Adam, wollt ihr dort den ganzen Tag Pause machen oder werdet ihr euch endlich auch an der Arbeit beteiligen?"

Tom stand auf der anderen Seite vom Dach hob den Hammer in die Luft und lachte dabei. Adam stand auf und zog Jenkins mit auf die Beine. „Ich werde zu dir nur Jenks sagen. Denn bisher bin ich selten weiter als Jenk gekommen wenn ich mit dir reden wollte und noch eins…" Er tippe Jenkins gegen die Brust. „…Zieh bitte das Hemd aus, damit ich endlich weiß, was Emillia gesehen hat und somit wusste, dass du kein schlechter Kerl sein kannst." Zögerlich schaute Sallys Vater wieder nach unten. „Du willst mir vertrauen und neu anfangen. Dann beginne damit jetzt hier oben."

Langsam öffnete Jenkins sein Hemd, zog es aus und nachdem er nochmal zögerte, warf er es nach unten auf den Boden. Mit übereinander gelegten Armen zuckte Adam mit den Schultern und sah ihn fragend an. Auch Jenkins zuckte mit den Schultern und drehte sich um. Laut pfiff Adam und nahm die Arme herunter, als er den Rücken von ihm sah. „Ich dachte, nur Häuptlinge dürfen so etwas tragen?"

Jenkins schaute über seine Schulter, als er antwortete. „Normalerweise ist das auch so, aber ich wollte etwas haben, was mich immer an meinen Großvater erinnert. So gab er mir die Erlaubnis, es machen zu lassen."

„Ist das dein Großvater?" Jenkins nickte. „Und die zwei Wölfe? Wo für stehen sie?"

„Der Wolf ist mein Schutzgeist und mein Großvater wollte, dass ich mir auch den falschen Wolf auf den Rücken machen lasse. Er soll mich daran erinnern, dass es zwei gibt. In seinen Augen war der falsche Wolf immer sehr schnell bei mir." Grinsend drehte er sich wieder um. „Wie du es ja auch bei Lewis gesehen hast."

„ADAM…..soll ich erst den Sheriff heraushängen lassen?"

Mit dem Daumen zeigte Adam zu Tom, ohne ihn jedoch anzusehen. „Deinen falschen Wolf werden wir schon zähmen, sonst macht es Tom und glaube mir, in seinem Hotel willst du nicht oft übernachten." Lachend schlug Adam Jenkins auf die Schulter. „Dann lass uns mal weitermachen, sonst bekommen wir nachher zur Strafe nichts mehr beim Barbecue ab."

Adam lief zur anderen Seite, um dort weiterzuarbeiten. Jenkins stand noch eine Weile still da und blickte nach unten, bis er von Tom ermahnt wurde, sich endlich zu bewegen.

XXXXXX

Bridget und Koko standen in der Küche und stellten die Gläser auf ein Tablett. „Koko, hat dir Adam das auch schon erzählt? Jenkins reist nicht ab. Er bleibt mit Sally hier."

Koko nickte und schaute aus dem Fenster zu den anderen, die bei dem Feuer standen und sich unterhielten. „Ja, das habe ich gehört und hast du auch gesehen, was ich gesehen habe?"

„Ja, habe ich und wenn mein guter Mann nur auf die Idee kommen sollte, sich auch so etwas auf seinem Rücken machen zu lassen, packe ich unverzüglich meine Koffer."

Kokon musste laut loslachen. „Ich denke, soweit wird er nicht gehen…also …hoffe ich mal."

Ernst schaute Bridget ihre Freundin an. „Koko…ich verlasse mich da auf dich. Solltest du nur den kleinsten Verdacht haben, dass er so etwas vorhat, dann sage mir bitte sofort Bescheid."

„Das werde ich machen, versprochen." Sie musste immer noch grinsen, wenn sie sich ausmalte, was Bridget mit Adam anstellen würde, wenn er sich etwas auf den Rücken tätowieren lassen würde. „Für Sally freut es mich, dass sie bleiben. Sie hat sich hier so gut eingelebt und ich denke, es wurde auch Zeit, dass sie endlich ein richtiges Zuhause bekommt."

„Das sehe ich auch so. Sie ist ja erst seit wenigen Tagen bei mir im Unterricht, aber schon dort habe ich gemerkt, was für ein liebes und aufgewecktes Kind sie ist und was mich etwas erstaunt hat ist, dass sie genauso gut ist, wie die anderen Kinder. Man merkt es ihr nicht an, dass sie schon lange keine Schule mehr besucht hat."

„Ich denke auch, die Zwei werden sich hier gut einleben und wenn du vorhin auch noch das gesehen hast, was ich gesehen habe, könnte das Jahr für die beiden noch wunderschön enden."

Bridget schmunzelte. „Natürlich habe ich das auch gesehen, Koko aber nun lass die zwei doch erst einmal richtig hier ankommen, bevor du solche Pläne schmiedest."

Koko stellte das letzte Glas auf das Tablett und hob es hoch. „Du willst nicht, dass Adam sich tätowieren lässt und ich will nicht, dass sich Jenkins die eine oder andere Sache bei Adam abguckt. Besonders nicht, was wichtige Entscheidungen anbelangt. Nochmal sehe ich mir so etwas nicht so lange an."

Grinsend verließen beide Frauen die Küche. Bridget wusste genau, was Koko damit gemeint hatte.


	89. Chapter 89

Mit dem Arm wischte er sich den Schweiß von der Stirn und schaute in den Himmel. Nicht eine Wolke war zu sehen. Seit zwei Wochen war es schon so heiß und das Ende Mai. Wenn es wieder so ein heißer Sommer werden würde, bekam er jetzt schon Angst, wie der nächste Viehtrieb laufen würde. Sicherlich nicht besser als sein erster.

Little Joe nahm den Hammer in die Hand und holte kräftig aus. Aber noch immer war dieser verfluchte Pfahl nicht so tief in der Erde, wie er sein sollte. Wütend trat er dagegen mit dem Ergebnis, dass er umfiel und er somit wieder von vorne anfangen konnte. Schimpfend hob er ihn auf, aber ließ ihn sofort vor Schreck wieder fallen, als er angesprochen wurde.

„Hallo, Little Joe."

Mit einem breiten Grinsen drehte sich Joe um und begrüßte Dianne, die neben ihrem Pferd stand und ihn anlächelte. „Hallo, Dianne. Machst du einen kleinen Ausflug?"

Sie schmunzelte und Joe sah, wie genau sie ihn betrachtete. Sein Blick fiel kurz auf sein Hemd, das über einen der anderen Pfähle hing. Mit einem noch breiteren Grinsen stellte er sich gerade hin. „Nein. Ich komme gerade vom Haus deines Bruders. Wir haben Schulschluss."

Verlegen kratzte sich Joe am Nacken. „Stimmt, ja. Daran habe ich mich noch nicht gewöhnt, dass der Unterricht jetzt dort stattfindet."

Sie kam einen Schritt näher auf ihn zu. „Kommst du am Samstag in die Stadt zum Tanzen?"

Joe schaute sich schnell um, ob Adam schon wieder zurück war. Als er seinen Bruder nicht sehen konnte, nahm er Dianne in den Arm und gab ihr einen Kuss. Ohne sie los zulassen, antwortete er ihr. „Kann ich noch nicht sagen. Mein Vater ist im Moment verreist und so weiß ich nicht, ob meine Mutter mich gehen lässt, oder ich ihr mit den beiden Mädchen helfen soll."

Schüchtern legte Dianne ihre Hand auf Joes Brust. „Aber wenn du kommst, dann holst du mich ab?"

Ganz leise flüsterte er ein „ja natürlich" zu. Dann küsste er sie wieder. Jedoch kurz danach sprang er zwei Meter zurück und stieß sie etwas weg, als er ein Räuspern vernahm. Etwas verunsichert und sauer schaute Dianne zu Joe. Der lief sofort zu dem Pfahl, um sich sein Hemd anzuziehen. „Hallo…Hoss…äh..schön dich zu sehen."

Langsam stieg Hoss von seinem Pferd. „Hallo, Little Joe…Dianne."

Verwundert schaute Dianne zu Joe und dann wieder zu Hoss. „Dianne, ich glaube, deine Eltern warten mit dem Essen auf dich und außerdem hat Joe noch eine Menge zu tun. Nicht wahr, Joe?"

Joe nahm den Hammer wieder in die Hand. „Nein..also Ja ."

Nun etwas wütender schaute Dianne nur zu Joe. „Joe. Ich denke, es ist dir egal, was mein Vater sagt. Du hast keine Angst vor ihm."

„Also…"

Little Joe versuchte, zu lächeln. Dann legte Hoss seine Hand auf die Schulter von Dianne und schob sie leicht zu ihrem Pferd. „Little Joe hat auch leider keine Angst vor deinem Vater, aber er hat wirklich sehr viel zu tun und wenn er das heute nicht alles fertig bekommt, dann hat er Angst. Nämlich vor seinem Boss. Der zahlt ihm dann kein Lohn und so kann er dich dann nicht ausführen, weil er kein Geld hat."

Nun lachte Dianne wieder und lief zu Joe. „Dann will ich dich natürlich nicht aufhalten, mein so fleißiger Mann."

Dianne gab ihm noch einen Kuss und ritt winkend davon. Nun konnte sich Hoss mit dem Lachen nicht mehr zurückhalten. „Hat sie gerade Mann zu dir gesagt, kleiner Bruder?"

Unsanft stieß Joe Hoss gegen die Schulter. „Ich werde bald achtzehn. Wann begreift ihr endlich, dass ich kein kleiner Junge mehr bin."

Noch immer lachte Hoss sehr laut. „Wenn du nicht mehr wie einer aussiehst. Wolltest du sie mit dieser Hühnerbrust beeindrucken? Oh Joe, um das zu erreichen, musst du noch eine Menge Zäune errichten." Hoss hörte mit dem Lachen auf und schaute sich um. „Hast du das hier ganze alleine gemacht?"

Zwar noch immer etwas beleidigt, konnte Joe nicht verbergen, dass in seiner Stimme auch etwas Stolz mitschwang. „Das meiste. Am Anfang war noch Adam bei mir, aber er wollte nochmals zu seiner Baustelle. Die Arbeiten gehen heute doch richtig los. Aber er müsste gleich wieder zurück sein."

Anerkennend schlug Hoss seinem Bruder auf den Rücken. „Mensch, kleiner Bruder. Sollte aus dir wirklich langsam ein Mann und sogar noch ein Cowboy werden?"

Little Joe legte den Kopf schief und schaute Hoss böse an. „Warum habe ich das Gefühl, du nimmst mich gerade wieder nicht ernst?"

„Hey, ich wollte dich wirklich mal loben. So oft bekommst du das sicher nicht zu hören." Hoss schaute sich weiter um. „Du hast noch eine Menge zu erledigen. Erwartet Adam von dir, dass du das heute alles schaffst?"

„Er will, dass wir heute fertig werden, damit wir in den nächsten Tagen die Pferde zureiten können und schon mal anfangen, den Trail vorzubereiten."

Hoss schüttelte den Kopf. „Unser großer Bruder will wieder alles auf einmal erledigen. Der Gute ist anscheinend immer noch nicht ausgelastet mit allem, was er an der Backe hat. Pass auf Kleiner, ich werde dir hier helfen. Sonst kannst du deinen Samstagabend vergessen, weil du hier immer noch nicht fertig bist."

Keine Minute zögerte Joe, um das Angebot von seinem Bruder anzunehmen und so machten sie sich gemeinsam an die Arbeit.

„Na, hast du wieder jemanden gefunden, der für dich die harte Arbeit übernimmt?"

Joe, der gerade an einem Pfahl stand, um einen Schluck aus der Wasserflasche zu nehmen, schaute zu Adam, der auf dem Sattelhorn lehnte und ihn, ohne dass seine Mimik verriet, was er gerade dachte, ansah. „Ich habe nur eine kurze Pause gemacht und ich weiß nicht, ob du es mitbekommen hast? Es ist heute verflucht warm."

Langsam richtete sich Adam auf und stieg aus dem Sattel, ohne Joe dabei aus den Augen zu lassen. „Genug Kraft hast du aber noch, um mich so anzublaffen."

Wütend hängte Joe die Flasche weg. „Warum wohl? Weil. kaum bist du hier. unterstellst du mir. dass ich wieder faul bin."

„Habe ich das gesagt?"

Joe stand nun ganz dicht bei Adam. „Ja, hast du."

„Nein."

Mit beiden Händen stieß Joe gegen den Oberkörper von Adam, der ihn dann aber nur angrinste. Verwirrt legte Joe den Kopf schief und sah ihn fragend an. „Ich habe dich gefragt, ob du jemanden gefunden hast, der für dich die harte Arbeit übernimmt. Mehr nicht."

„Also, dass ich faul bin."

Adam kam nicht dazu, etwas zu sagen, da sich Hoss neben die beiden stellte. „Na, habt ihr euch beide wieder in den Haaren, oder habt ihr euch das so ausgedacht? Ihr Zwei könnt faul im Schatten spielen und der gutmütige Hoss macht hier alles alleine?"

Schnauzend zeigte Joe mit dem Finger auf Adam. „Er hat doch wieder angefangen. Nur weil du mir hier hilfst."

Nun schlug Hoss Adam auf den Rücken. „Großer Bruder, du kannst aber auch ein ganz gemeiner Kerl sein. Musst du den Kleinen so provozieren?" Mit einem unschuldigen Blick und grinsend, legte Adam sich die Hand auf die Brust. „Weißt du, Joe. Unser großer Bruder hat mich nämlich gestern gefragt, ob ich heute ihr herauskomme und dir helfe, weil er nicht die ganze Zeit hier sein kann, aber wie immer…" Wie es Hoss schon die ganzen Jahre tat, nahm er seinen Bruder in den Schwitzkasten, wenn er ihn ärgern wollte. „….vergisst er, wesentliche Dinge zu erzählen. Unseren armen kleinen Bruder im Glauben zu lassen, dass er das hier alles alleine machen muss." Er ließ Adam wieder los und hob den Hammer vom Boden auf. „Zur Strafe darfst du jetzt die nächsten Pflöcke in die Erde rammen."

Kurz fasste sich Adam an den Hals. Dann zog er grinsend sein Hemd aus und machte sich an die Arbeit.

Am späten Nachmittag packten die drei die Sachen auf den Wagen und schauten sich zufrieden um. „Danke, Hoss. Ohne dich hätten Joe und ich morgen sicher noch mal hier raus gemusst."

Völlig erledigt, hing Joe über dem Rand des Wagens. „Der Kleine wird sicher morgen nirgends mehr hingehen. So wie der heute geackert hat, kann er froh sein, wenn er seine Arme morgen überhaupt hochbekommt."

Lachend schlug Hoss Joe auf den Rücken und band sein Pferd an dem Wagen fest. Dann hob er Joe hoch und warf ihn auf die Ladefläche. „Hoss, das tat weh."

Mit schmerzerfülltem Gesicht rieb sich Joe den Rücken.

„Ich begleite euch noch nach Hause. Vielleicht ist ja noch etwas vom Mittag übrig."

„Sag nicht, du bekommst zu Hause zu wenig ab?"

Adam stieg in den Sattel und ritt langsam neben dem Wagen her.

„Na ja, seit Pelipa bei uns wohnt, gibt es fast nur noch indianisches Essen. Das schmeckt ja ganz gut, aber so ein richtiger Braten von Hop Sing…."

Mit geschlossenen Augen rieb sich Hoss den Bauch.

Schmunzelnd schaute Adam zu Joe, der auf der Ladefläche lag und keinen Ton von sich gab. „Sag mal, Hoss was hälst du davon, wenn wir mal wieder in die Stadt zum Essen und zum Tanzen gehen. Das haben wir schon lange nicht mehr gemeinsam gemacht und unseren kleinen Bruder nehmen wir mit. Als Belohnung für seine Arbeit heute, darf er dann mal bis Mitternacht wegbleiben."

„Das habe ich gehört, Adam. Ich brauche dich nicht mehr als Babysitter."

Joe hatte die Augen nicht geöffnet und sich auch nicht bewegt. Hoss drehte sich um und sah zu ihm. „Na, ganz so erledigt bist du anscheinend noch nicht. Dann kannst du ja gleich noch den Wagen abladen."

„Du hast mir nichts mehr zu sagen."

Mit dem Daumen zeigte Hoss zu Joe und schaute aber zu Adam. „Ganz schön frech der Kleine."

„Sag ich doch schon seit Jahren."

Hoss und Adam zwinkerten sich zu. „Eine gute Idee Adam, aber wie willst du das hinbekommen? Wir haben Pelipa, um auf die Jungs aufzupassen, aber du willst doch nicht wirklich alle deine Kinder zu Emillia geben?

„Nein, das werde ich sicher nicht machen, aber Bernardo kann bestimmt zu Riccardo und da Clement mit Pa weg ist, wird eventuell Cholette bei Emillia übernachten, wenn wir die Bande dort abgeben. Einen Versuch ist es wert."

„Sag Bescheid. Ich bin dabei, großer Bruder."

Sie erreichten die Ponderosa. Inzwischen war Joe eingeschlafen. Adam stellte sich an die eine Seite vom Wagen und holte tief Luft. „JOE….HABE ICH DIR NICHT VOR STUNDEN GESAGT, DU SOLLST DEN WAGEN ABLADEN?"

Joe riss die Augen auf und schaute erschrocken zu Adam, der ihn sehr böse ansah. Ohne genauer hinzusehen, schwang er sich über den Rand des Wagens. Da Hoss und Adam mit dieser Reaktion gerechnet hatten, hatte Hoss den Wagen an die Tränke gestellt und als Joe nicht mehr zu Adam sah, sondern schauen wollte, wo er landete, war es zu spät. Ziemlich unsanft landete er im Wasser. Lachend standen seine zwei Brüder neben ihm. „Joe, wenn du mit deinem Bad fertig bist, dann lade den Wagen ab und Joe….." Adam legte den Kopf schief und versuchte, ihn mitleidig anzusehen. „…so nass würde ich nicht ins Haus kommen. Emillia hat heute vormittag sauber gemacht." Grinsend berührte Adam seinen Bruder an der Schulter. „Komm, Hoss. Wir beide werfen mal einen Blick in die Küche."

„Und ich muss dir noch etwas erzählen. Weißt du, was Dianne heute zu unserem Kleinen gesagt hat?"

„Dianne war hier?"

Weiter konnte Joe nicht mehr hören, was seine zwei Brüder sprachen. Nur kurz danach hörte er Adam laut lachen.

XXXXXXX

Kopfschüttelnd stand Bridget am Fuß der Treppe und sah zu, wie Adam auf allen Vieren und mit Emilie auf dem Rücken durch das Zimmer lief. „Wolltest du sie nicht ins Bett bringen?"

Adam blieb stehen und drehte den Kopf zu ihr. „Wir sind doch auf dem Weg, aber ich bin so widerspenstig, dass ich einfach noch nicht in den Stall möchte."

Lachend hüpfte Emilie auf seinen Rücken herum, um ihn so zu bewegen, weiter zu laufen. „Pferdchen…los…"

Leicht genervt nahm Bridget ihre Tochter von seinem Rücken herunter. „Schafst du es dann wenigstens, den beiden Großen zu sagen, sie sollen heute nicht wieder solange im Stall herumtrödeln?"

Adam zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Sind wir etwas sauer?"

„Nein."

Der Ton in ihrer Stimme sagte aber eindeutig etwas anderes aus. Er sah ihr nach, als sie mit Emilie nach oben lief. Als er aufstehen wollte, hielt er inne, als ein stechender Schmerz durch seinen Rücken fuhr. Adam schloss die Augen und atmete mehrmals durch. Dann stützte er sich am Sessel ab und stand vorsichtig auf. Erleichtert holte er tief Luft, als der Schmerz nicht zurückkehrte. Mit einem weiteren Blick nach oben, verließ er das Haus, um Aiyana und Bernardo zu sagen, dass sie heute etwas schneller ihre Arbeit im Stall erledigen sollen.

Später am Abend, machte Adam seine letzte Runde um das Haus. Als er nach hinten kam, stand Bridget an einen Pfeiler gelehnt und schaute auf die Berge. Leise stellte er sich hinter sie und legte seine Arme um ihren Körper. „Entschuldige bitte, dass ich dir heute mit den Kindern nicht so geholfen habe."

Sie lehnte sich bei ihm an und hielt seine Hände fest. „Ich muss mich entschuldigen, dass ich …." Sie grinste etwas. „…unbedachte Pfeile verschossen habe."

„Wen sollten sie denn eigentlich treffen?"

„Tylers Vater."

„Marc?"

Sie nickte leicht mit dem Kopf. „Tyler hat in wenigen Tagen Geburtstag und er durfte einige Kinder zum Kuchen einladen und du kannst dir vorstellen, wer seine Gäste sein sollen."

Nun lächelte Adam auch. „Unser kleiner Stamm."

„Ja. Nur, dass Marc nicht will, dass auch der Häuptling dabei ist."

Stärker drückte Adam Bridget an sich heran. „Marc war schon immer so. Auch früher konnte er es nicht verstehen, dass ich mit Koko befreundet war."

„Aber Adam, Tyler geht in unserem Haus ein und aus, aber wenn Aiyana nur mal zwei Stunden bei ihm sein soll, macht Marc so einen Aufstand. Tyler hat gesagt, dass er dann auf seinen Geburtstag verzichtet, wenn Aiyana nicht kommen darf und Marc hat gesagt, dann ist das so. Wie kann man seinem Kind das nur antun?"

Im ersten Moment wusste Adam nicht, was er sagen sollte. Er schaute auf die Berge und fragte sich, wie so oft, warum gerade die Erwachsenen nicht das sehen können, was die Kinder sehen. Dass sich eine wunderbare Freundschaft zwischen den sechs Kindern entwickelt hat. Auch Sally verbrachte jede freie Minuten mit Aiyana und den anderen Kindern. Jenkins und sie waren vom Haupthaus in eines der kleinen Häuser der Cowboys gezogen. So konnte Sally immer, wenn ihr Vater länger zu tun hatte, entweder auf der Ponderosa oder bei ihnen Mittagessen. „Dann sollten wir Tyler fragen, ob er seinen Geburtstagskuchen hier mit seinen Freunden essen möchte."

Bridget drehte sich zu Adam um. „Das wird doch nur wieder Ärger geben, Adam. Würdest du dir das als Vater einfach so ansehen?"

„Ich hoffe, dass ich niemals meinen Kindern verbieten werde, sich mit ihren Freunden zu treffen."

Lächelnd legte Bridget ihre Hände auf seine Brust. „Wir sprechen uns, wenn deine kleine Prinzessin das erste Mal verliebt ist."

„Das wird noch lange dauern….sehr lange dauern….richtig lange dauern…verdammt lange dauern…" Immer noch lächelnd, legte Bridget ihren Kopf auf seine Brust. „Es ist für dich anstrengend, mit den vielen Kindern und sage jetzt nicht, dass es nicht so ist. Ich sehe es dir an, wie geschafft du jeden Abend bist."

„Es ist ja nicht mehr lange. Aber nach den Ferien brauchen wir wirklich wieder einen Lehrer."

„In den nächsten Wochen kommt sich jemand vorstellen. Er ist zwar etwas älter, aber er würde die nächsten zwei Jahre den Posten übernehmen. Wir hätten dann genug Zeit, weiter zu suchen."

Sie schaute nur leicht nach oben. „Und das soll ich dir glauben? Dass sich ein Lehrer vorstellen kommt und du akzeptierst ihn dann gleich?"

„Wir müssen doch auch einmal Glück haben."

Mit einem tiefen Seufzer löste sie sich aus seiner Umarmung. „Sei mir bitte nicht böse, aber ich bin furchtbar müde und wenn die Zwillinge die Nacht wieder so unruhig schlafen, dann wird sie sehr kurz sein."

Adam gab ihr einen Kuss und schaute ihr dabei tief in die Augen. „Ich hoffe, morgen hälst du länger durch."

Etwas gequält sah sie ihn an. „Morgen? Was ist morgen?"

„Na, ich dachte, wir gehen mal wieder schön Essen und danach Tanzen. Hoss und Koko kommen auch mit."

Entsetzt weiteten sich die Augen von Bridget. „Adam, wir können Bernardo und Aiyana mit den Kleinen noch nicht so lange alleine lassen."

„Das machen wir doch auch nicht. Bernardo geht zu Frederic und Cholette bleibt auf der Ponderosa und hilft Emillia mit den Kindern."

Zart strich sie mit der Hand über seine Wange. „Das hast du schon alles geplant und abgesprochen?"

Ohne den Blick von ihren Augen abzuwenden, küsste er ihre Hand. „Ja, das habe ich, da ich denke, dass wir beide auch mal wieder etwas ohne die kleinen Geister machen sollten und das Schönste ist, dass wir am Sonntag lange ausschlafen können. Wir treffen uns erst zum Mittag alle wieder auf der Ponderosa."

Trotz der Müdigkeit in ihren Augen, war da ein Strahlen zu sehen. „Den ganzen Sonntagmorgen und Vormittag nur für uns beide alleine?"

Adam flüsterte nur noch, bevor er sie lange und zärtlich küsste. „Nur wir beide…bis zum Mittag."

XXXXXXXXXX

Jenkins stieg vom Pferd und hockte sich vor Travis hin, der vor dem Farmhaus spielte. „Hallo, kleiner Krieger. Ist dein Vater zu Hause?"

Travis schüttelte den Kopf. „Liwanu jetzt Bär im Haus."

Mit einem Lächeln schaute Jenkins zum Haus. „Du bist ein Bär? Ist das dein Name?

Nun versuchte Travis, mit der Zeichensprache ihm zu sagen, dass er ein brummender Bär ist. Das Lächeln von Jenkins wurde größer und er nahm Travis Hände, um ihn bei den Zeichen zu helfen. „Du musst etwas langsamer machen. Dann kann dich auch jeder verstehen."

„Kann ich Ihnen helfen?"

Noch immer hatte Sallys Vater die Hände von Travis in der Hand, als er nach oben schaute. Pelipa stand mit Nick auf dem Arm hinter Kokos Sohn und an ihrem Blick konnte Jenkins wieder einmal sehen, dass sie über seinen Besuch nicht sehr erfreut war. Langsam stand er auf und streichelte dabei Travis über den Kopf. „Ich suche eigentlich Hoss."

„Der ist mit Koko in der Stadt." Keiner von beiden bewegte sich groß und der Blick von Pelipa hatte sich nicht geändert. „Wann kommt er denn zurück?"

Pelipa schaute nun zu Travis, der nach oben sah und die beiden beobachtete. „Travis, geh dir bitte die Hände waschen. Wir wollen gleich essen."

Sie wendete sich wieder Sallys Vater zu. „Heute ist Samstag. Da sie beim Tanzen sind, wird es spät werden und ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass Hoss das vergessen und Sie eingeladen hat."

Für einen kleinen Moment schloss Jenkins die Augen. Er wollte nicht, dass der falsche Wolf unbedachte Pfeile verschießt. Er konnte Pelipa es ja nicht verübeln, dass sie noch immer nicht gut auf ihn zu sprechen war. Sie hatten sich zwar kurz bei Barbecue unterhalten, warum er dieses Tattoo auf seinen Rücken hat, aber mehr, als dass es sich dabei um seinen Großvater handelt, hatte er ihr nicht erzählt. „Hoss wusste, dass ich vorbeikommen wollte, aber nicht wann. Da ich ja nun hierbleibe, brauche ich ein eigenes Pferd und so wollte ich mir eines von der Farm besorgen."

Pelipa lief zu dem kleinen Tisch auf der Veranda und setzte Nick in seinen Stuhl. Sie sah ihn nochmals an und ging, ohne etwas zu sagen, in das Haus. Travis zupfte an seinem Hosenbein und zeigte seine Hände „Gluská?"

„Wie bitte?"

„Sauber?"

Jenkins ging wieder in die Hocke und sah sich die Hände an. „Ja, sie sind schön sauber. Weißt du Travis, ich verstehe nicht alles, was du sagst. Mein Stamm hat eine andere Sprache gesprochen. Einige Wörter sind sich ähnlich, aber nicht alle. Aber ich versuche, sie zu lernen, so wie du die Zeichensprache weiter lernst und dann können wir uns beide in der Sprache deines Großvaters unterhalten."

„Ach, schämen Sie sich nicht mehr für das, was Sie sind, oder passt es besser in ihre neue Rolle?"

Tief musste Jenkins ausatmen, bevor er aufstand. Er nahm Travis an die Hand und brachte ihn zu dem Tisch. Inzwischen hatte Pelipa schon eine Pfanne mit dem Essen auf den Tisch gestellt. Sie nahm den ersten Teller und reichte ihn dann an Travis, der sich vor Freude mit der Hand über den Bauch fuhr. „čhaŋnákpa…"

Pelipa bemerkte, wie Jenkins in die Pfanne schaute und in Gedanken war. „Da die Kinder auch davon essen, ist es nicht vergiftet und Sie können etwas davon abhaben. Es ist genug da"

Jenkins reagierte nicht auf ihre Worte, zu viele Bilder waren gerade in seinem Kopf. Schon der Geruch hatte ihn augenblicklich an das Essen seiner Großmutter denken lassen. Wie Travis hatte er gebrannte Waldpilze auch immer am liebsten gegessen und so wie es duftete, muss Pelipa die gleichen Kräuter wie seine Großmutter damals, verwendet haben.

„Mr. Jenkins…."

Sallys Vater schaute erschrocken nach oben. Leise fing er an zu stammeln. „Ich gehe dann mal lieber."

„Warum? Haben Sie doch Angst, dass es die falschen Pilze sind?"

Seine nächsten Worte klangen schärfer, als beabsichtigt. „Ich habe Ihnen schon einmal gesagt, ich hatte noch nie Angst und ich habe keine Ahnung, warum Sie noch immer so wütend auf mich sind."

Inzwischen hatte sie Nick sein Essen gegeben und sich auch einen Teller hingestellt. Nun nahm sie einen weiteren Teller und stellte diesen vor einen leeren Platz. Mit der Hand zeigte sie auf den Stuhl. „Ich bin wütend darauf, dass sie anscheinend zu feige waren, zu dem zu stehen, was Sie sind und nur, wenn Sie einen Vorteil daraus ziehen können, mit ihrer Vergangenheit herausrücken. Sie haben eine neue Arbeit gebraucht und da passte es ja wunderbar, dass Wynono ein Freund der Gosiute ist."

Noch etwas widerwillig nahm Jenkins Platz. „Ich habe schon immer dazu gestanden, was ich bin, aber um meine Tochter zu schützen, musste ich leiser werden. Ich bin nur wegen meiner Vergangenheit beinahe am Galgen gelandet und ich wollte nicht, dass mir das noch einmal passiert. Jetzt kann ich wieder der sein, der ich bin. Da ich weiß, wenn mir etwas passiert, gibt es hier Leute, die für Sally da sind."

Schweigend setzten sie das Essen fort. Als sie fertig waren, stand Pelipa auf und nahm Nick wieder auf den Arm. „Travis, kommst du? Ich bringe euch ins Bett." Sie schaute zu Jenkins, der sich gerade zurücklehnte und zur ihr sah. „Erzählen Sie mir von ihrem Großvater, wenn ich zurück bin?"

Zuerst blickte Jenkins nur auf den Tisch, aber dann nickte er ihr langsam zu. Pelipa lief mit den beiden Kindern in das Haus und nach einiger Zeit räumte Jenkins den Tisch ab, trug die Sachen hinein und kümmerte sich um den Abwasch.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

„Und, bist du schon müde?"

Sie lächelte ihn an. „Nicht im geringsten."

„Dann können wir ja noch zwei Stunden weiter tanzen."

Bridget musste leise lachen. „Ich kann mich noch sehr gut daran erinnern, dass es einmal eine Zeit gab, in der du überhaupt nicht begeistert vom Tanzen warst."

Mit einem kleinen Ruck zog er sie dichter an sich heran. „Da war ich noch jung und schüchtern."

Schnell hielt sich Bridget die Hand vor den Mund. „Jung ja, aber schüchtern? Vielleicht was uns beide anbelangte, aber sonst sicher nicht. Frederic hat nicht hinter dem Berg gehalten, was ihr abends so gemacht habt."

„Ich finde, wir sollten nun die Kraft der Stille nutzen und uns auf das Tanzen konzentrieren."

Mit einem kleinen Schmunzeln gab er ihr schnell einen Kuss und lächelnd tanzten sie weiter.

„Sag mal, war Little Joe vorhin nicht mit Tammy hier?"

Adam schaute leicht über die Schulter und sah seinen Bruder mit Jennifer tanzen. „Ja, aber vielleicht musste sie schon nach Hause. Obwohl ich eigentlich gedacht habe, er würde sich hier mit Diannne treffen."

„Oh, das hat er. Hast du das nicht mitbekommen? Wir waren nicht einmal eine Stunde hier, da erschien sie auch und Little Joe konnte gar nicht so schnell gucken, wie sie ihn gepackt und vor die Tür gezogen hat und so wie er sich die Wange gehalten hat, war Dianne nicht erfreut darüber gewesen, ihn mit Tammy zu sehen."

Adam konnte nicht verhindern, dass er die Augen verdrehte. „Und so wie es aussieht, war dann auch Tammy mit ihm sauer, aber wie immer, hat mein kleiner Bruder sich schnell wieder über den Verlust hinweggetröstet."

Zärtlich berührte Bridget ihn an der Brust. „Er wird doch erst achtzehn. Ich kann ihn auch etwas verstehen, dass er nicht immer mit demselben Mädchen ausgehen möchte und wenn du ehrlich bist, wolltest du das in dem Alter auch nicht."

„Aber nicht so. Ich habe ihnen nie das Gefühl gegeben, dass ich es…." Er sprach nicht weiter und fing an zu grinsen, als er die Augen von Bridget sah. „….die Kraft der Stille?"

Mit einem Schmunzeln nickte Bridget ihm zu.

Später standen sie draußen und sahen in die Sterne. „Was denkst du, wollen die anderen noch lange bleiben?"

„Wirst du nun doch langsam müde?"

Adam ging einen Schritt dichter an sie heran. „Du brauchst nicht so unverschämt zu grinsen, Adam Cartwright. Ja, die letzten Wochen waren etwas anstrengend und du hast heute Abend eine Ausdauer beim Tanzen, die ich in der Art selten bei dir erlebt habe."

Er nahm ihr Gesicht in beide Hände und gab ihr einen langen, zärtlichen Kuss. Dann lächelte er sie an. „Ich liebe dich, Bridget und am liebsten würde ich dich Tag und Nacht in meinem Arm halten."

Sehr lange sahen sie sich in die Augen und teilten sich dabei mehr mit, als Worte je ausdrücken könnten. „Ich liebe dich auch, Adam."

Nach einem weiteren, liebevollen Kuss lehnte sich Bridget bei ihm an und fühlte sich in seinem Arm geborgen und sicher. So wie es ihm auch ging, würde sie diesen Moment für ewig genießen wollen. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah sie, wie Koko das Hotel verließ und sich ans Ende der Terrasse stellte. „Weißt du, was mit Koko ist? Sie war schon den ganzen Abend so….anders."

Adam schaute zu Koko, die den Blick in die Ferne gerichtet hatte. „Ja ,das ist mir auch schon aufgefallen…Bridget…."

Er trat einen Schritt zurück und mit einem besorgten Blick schaute er seine Frau an, die ihn aber nur anlächelte. „Es ist schon in Ordnung. Geh zu ihr und rede mit ihr."

Sie strich ihm nochmals über seine Wange und er gab ihr einen weiteren Kuss. Danach lief er zu Koko, während Bridget zurück in den Saal ging. Vorsichtig stellte sich Adam hinter Koko und berührte sie sanft an der Schulter. „Ophí-šni?"

Koko holte tief Luft, aber drehte sich nicht um. „Ja, mir geht es gut."

„Und warum siehst du mir dabei nicht in die Augen?" Leicht ließ sie den Kopf hängen. Er drehte sie an der Schulter zu sich herum und hob ihr Kinn an, so dass sie ihn jetzt ansehen musste. „Was ist los?"

Sie schaukelte mit den Kopf hin und her. „Eigentlich ist es nichts…"

Noch immer sah er ihr tief in die Augen. „…aber..?"

Mit dem Blick in den Himmel gerichtet, atmete sie tief aus. „Hoss…"

Die Augenbraue von Adam schoss nach oben. „Hoss?" Mit traurigen Augen blickte sie ihn nun an. „Wir reden hier von meinem Bruder? Der niemals einer Fliege etwas antun könnte?"

„Er hat auch nichts getan, also …ich meine…"

„Koko, nun rede schon."

Sie stellte sich mit dem Rücken an das Geländer der Terrasse und verschränkte die Arme. „Ich weiß, dass er mich liebt und er alles dafür tun würde, damit es mir gut geht, aber…" Für einen kurzen Moment schloss sie die Augen. „…. Seit der Sache mit Curt im Wald lässt er mich mehr oder weniger keine Sekunde aus den Augen. Rate mal, warum er sofort bereit war, dass Pelipa nun ganz zu uns gezogen ist? Nicht nur, weil sie sich im Dorf nicht mehr so wohl fühlt, sondern weil er weiß, dass somit immer jemand in meiner Nähe ist."

Verwundert dachte Adam nach. „Aber warum macht er das? Curt ist doch nicht mehr am Leben."

Erneut holte Koko tief Luft und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Er meint, da man die Leichen von Curt und Mitch nicht gefunden hat, kann man sich nicht so sicher sein, ob sie nicht doch noch am Leben sind und deswegen will er, dass ich ihm immer sage, wohin ich gehe und dann versucht er, mich zu begleiten oder er achtet darauf, dass jemand anderes in meiner Nähe ist." Die Augen von Koko sahen ihn geschafft an. „Adam, du kennst mich. Ich habe mich noch nie von etwas oder von jemandem einschüchtern lassen, aber das will Hoss nicht verstehen. Ich brauchen keinen, der ständig auf mich aufpasst." Sie sah zur Tür. „Es wundert mich ja schon, dass er nicht schon hier draußen ist und mich sucht."

Adam nahm Kokos Hand und mit einem Lächeln nahm er sie dann in den Arm. „Er hat doch nur Angst um dich. Mir geht es doch, seit ich dich kenne, nicht anders. Nur, dass ich damit ruhiger umgehen kann, weil ich weiß, dass Hoss bei dir ist."

Leicht schlug sie mit der Faust gegen seine Brust. „Das weiß ich doch. Deswegen war ja meine Angst immer so groß, dass du dich irgendwann doch mit Mitch auf ein Duell einlässt. Adam, ich liebe Hoss und ich kann ihn auch verstehen, aber er soll auch verstehen, dass es für mich sehr anstrengend ist, immer zu spüren, wie er mich beobachtet. Als wenn Curt und Mitch plötzlich hinter dem Haus auftauchen würden."

„Soll ich mal mit ihm reden?"

Sie gab ihm keine Antwort sondern lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Brust. So drückte er sie fester an sich und legte sein Kinn auf ihr Haar. „Ich werde morgen nach dem Mittag mit ihm sprechen."

„Danke, Wynono."

Da er den Eindruck hatte, dass sie seine Nähe noch brauchte, hielt er sie weiter fest in seinen Armen.

X

Mit großen Augen stand Hoss an der Tür und sah auf Koko und Adam. Er wollte gerade auf seinen Bruder losstürzen, als er am Arm festgehalten wurde.

„Hoss…" Sein Gesicht war tief rot, als er zu Bridget schaute. „… Du kannst ihnen vertrauen und ich bin mir sicher, sie werden mit dir reden und erzählen, was los ist und Hoss …." Ihre Augen sahen ihn freundlich an. „…was die beiden können, können wir schon lange…"Sie hakte sich bei ihm ein und zog ihn zurück ins Haus. „ …jetzt kannst du mir endlich mal zeigen, dass du ein viel besserer Tänzer bist als Adam."

Noch größer wurden die Augen von Hoss. „Ich?"

„Ja, du. Das behauptet jedenfalls Koko."

Mit einem kurzen Blick zurück zur Tür, ließ sich Hoss auf die Tanzfläche ziehen.

XXXX

Koko folgte Pelipas Blick aus dem Küchenfenster und versuchte, nicht zu sehr zu grinsen. Nicht nur das Wetter war sehr schön, so dass sie wieder draußen essen konnten, auch Hoss hatte sich nach dem Gespräch mit Adam wieder beruhigt. Zwar hatte er hin und wieder immer noch ein Auge auf sie, aber sie konnte nun wieder in den Wald gehen, ohne dass ihr der halbe Stamm folgte, um auf sie aufzupassen. Ihre Gedanken kehrten zurück zu Pelipa.

„Soll ich noch einmal Wasser aufsetzen?"

Sichtlich verwirrt schaute Pelipa sie an. „Warum solltest du das tun?"

„Na, da du nur aus dem Fenster siehst und für jeden Teller eine Stunde brauchst, wird das Wasser langsam kalt."

Pelipa schaute erst in das Abwaschbecken und dann zu Koko. „Ich…also..es ist halt so schönes Wetter draußen."

Für einen Moment drehte Koko den Kopf zur Seite, um nicht zu zeigen, wie sehr sie schmunzeln musste. „Ja, der Frühling ist schon eine wunderbare Zeit.. Die Sonne…die Blumen…die Pferde…Hoss und …." Sie schluckte noch einmal. „…Jenkins."

Koko hatte den Namen noch nicht richtig ausgesprochen, da ließ Pelipa die Tasse, die sie gerade in der Hand hatte, wieder in das Becken fallen.

„Alles in Ordnung, Pelipa?"

Nun konnte sich Koko mit dem Grinsen nicht mehr zurückhalten, als sie sah, wie verschüchtert ihre Freundin aus dem Fenster sah und dann wieder in das Becken blickte. „Ja, natürlich. Mir ist nur die Tasse aus den Händen geglitten."

„Sicher…ich kann auch hier alleine weitermachen und du kannst raus gehen und die ….Sonne ansehen."

„Ich weiß nicht, was so lustig ist, dass du so grinsen musst."

Ziemlich angesäuert nahm Pelipa den nächsten Teller in die Hand und fing an, ihn abzuwaschen. Sanft legte Koko die Hand auf ihren Arm. „Pelipa, was ist denn so schlimm daran. Wir wissen doch jetzt, warum er für die Behörde gearbeitet hat. Er wollte doch nur helfen und das hat er doch auch. So wie es aussieht, versucht er, auch wie Wynono, im Sinne der Indianer zu handeln und wie mir Travis erzählt hat, war er ja auch, als wir Tanzen waren, zum Abendbrot hier."

„Er wollte nur mit Hoss über die Pferde reden. Für mich ist es selbstverständlich, dass ein Gast auch zum Essen eingeladen wird."

Pelipa hatte die ganze Zeit angestrengt auf den Abwasch geschaut. „Pelipa, hast du Angst davor, wieder mit einem Mann zusammen zu sein? Denn deine Augen sagen etwas anderes über Jenkins, als deine Worte gerade und das war auch auf dem Barbecue schon zu sehen."

Zuerst wusch sie noch mit sehr viel Elan den Teller, den sie in der Hand hatte, ab, dann jedoch hielt sie in der Bewegung inne und schaute zu Jenkins und dann wieder zu Koko. „Ja, etwas habe ich Angst vor meinen Gefühlen. Die Jahre mit Motega habe ich nicht vergessen und ich will so etwas auch nie wieder erleben, aber das ist nicht alles." Sie schaute wieder aus dem Fenster zu Hoss und Jenkins, die bei den Pferden standen und sich unterhielten. „Zum einen weiß ich nicht, was er über mich denkt, da er, wie ich auch, sehr zurückhaltend bei unseren Gesprächen ist und nicht zeigt, was in seinem Kopf für Gedanken sind. Das andere ist, wie du selbst gesehen hast, und nicht nur hier, sondern auch am Tag, als der Stall gebaut wurde, wie er sich gegenüber den Kindern verhält. Auch er hat diese besondere Geduld wie Wynono mit ihnen."

Koko drückte ihren Arm, als sie nicht weiter sprechen wollte. „Und was willst du mir damit sagen?"

„Koko, warum ist Motega zum Glück endlich nach den ganzen Jahren gegangen? Nämlich, weil ich ihm bis zu diesem Tage kein Kind geschenkt habe und Jenkins will sicher, wenn er eine Frau hat, weitere Kinder haben."

Nun schaute auch Koko hinaus zu den beiden Männern. „Pelipa, ich kenne Jenkins noch nicht so gut. Wir haben uns nur einige Male unterhalten, aber er hat mit meinem Vater bereits drei Mal die heilige Pfeife geraucht und du kennst Amarok, das macht er nicht einfach so. Er muss Jenkins schon sehr vertrauen und in ihm etwas sehen, was er damals auch bei Wynono gesehen hat, als er das erste Mal bei uns auf der Farm war. Deswegen kann ich mir sehr gut vorstellen, dass das für ihn kein Grund wäre, um deine Gefühle nicht ernst zu nehmen und dass er dir nicht egal ist, kann man dir sehr deutlich ansehen."

Mit Schwung nahm sich Pelipa den nächsten Teller vor. „Das ist alles albern. Ich mache mir etwas vor, wegen des Frühlings und außerdem würde er, nachdem was er alles erlebt, hat sicher keine Indianerin als Frau haben wollen."

Den Kopf leicht schief gelegt, musste Koko wieder lächeln. „Ich wäre mir da nicht so sicher, denn auch wenn ihr nicht viel geredet habt beim Barbecue, sprechen seine Augen hin und wieder auch eine andere Sprache."

Pelipa versuchte, nicht wieder aus dem Fenster zu schauen. „Wir werden sehen. Ich werde sicherlich nicht einen Schritt auf ihn zu machen."

Mit verdrehten Augen nahm sie Pelipa den Teller aus der Hand, um ihn abzutrocknen. Dabei murmelte sie leise vor sich hin, dass es bitte dieses Mal nicht wieder sieben Jahre dauern soll, bis zwei Herzen zueinander finden.

XXXXXXX

Verzweifelt sah Ben zu Adam und zu Diannes Vater. Er versuchte, die richtigen Worte zu finden. „Mr. Lampert. Es wären doch nur noch zwei Jahre. Und wenn ich ihnen verspreche, dass Sie gehen können, sobald wir einen Ersatz gefunden haben, würden Sie sich dann ihre Entscheidung noch einmal überlegen?"

„Nein, Mr. Cartwright. Daran wird sich nichts ändern. Ich habe bereits in meinem Brief erwähnt, dass ich nur noch für zwei Jahre etwas suche. Danach werde ich mit meiner Frau nach Europa reisen, um diesen Kontinent besser kennen zu lernen. Es sollen für mich ruhige zwei Jahre werden und die kann ich sicher nicht hier bei Ihnen haben."

„Aber, Mr. Lam…"

Mr. Lampert hob die Hand. „Nein, Mr. Cartwright. Mein Entschluss steht fest, auch wenn er mir sehr Leid tut. Ich habe einmal erlebt, was es bedeutet, Indianer in der Klasse zu haben. Und gerade im Moment, in dem es wieder viele Angriffe auf die Siedler gibt, möchte ich so eine Klasse nicht unterrichten. Ich hatte mehr mit den aufgebrachten Eltern zu tun, als mit den Kindern und ich habe mir mehr als einmal ein blaues Auge abholen dürfen. Ich bin wirklich zu alt für so etwas."

Ben brauchte nicht hinsehen, um zu wissen, wie Diannes Vater ihn sicher ansah. Schon mehrmals hatte er sich von ihm anhören müssen, dass sie längst einen Lehrer hätten, wenn nicht Aiyana in der Klasse wäre. So schlug er nun mit beiden Händen auf den Tisch und stand auf. „Dann müssen wir ihre Entscheidung akzeptieren. Auch wenn es mir schwer fällt. Ich werde sie dann noch zur Kutsche begleiten."

Auch die anderen schoben ihre Stühle zurück und erhoben sich. Mr. Lampert reichte Diannes Vater die Hand, der dann mit einem vernichtenden Blick auf Adam und Ben den Klassenraum verließ. Mr. Lampert packte seine Sachen zusammen und die drei Männer machten sich auf den Weg zu der Kutsche. „Mr. Cartwright, ich möchte nicht, dass Sie mich falsch verstehen. Ich finde es sehr gut, was hier in Virginia City passiert. Dass Sie versuchen, die Indianer zu integrieren und sie nicht vom Unterricht ausschließen, aber vor einigen Jahren endete mein Leben beinahe an einem Baum hinter dem Schulhaus, weil ich der Meinung war, dass Indianer und die Kinder der Sklaven auch zur Schule gehen sollten, und das möchte ich nicht noch einmal erleben."

Nicht nur Adam musste bei diesen Worten tief Luft holen. „Ich kann das nachvollziehen, Mr. Lampert und um mit den Worten meines Sohnes zu sprechen…" Ben schaute kurz zu Adam. „…werden wir auch diese Sache gelöst bekommen, da es keine Probleme gibt, die man nicht beseitigen kann."

Mit einem Lächeln reichte Lampert Ben die Hand und stockte dann. Mit einem völlig erstaunten Blick schaute er zu Ben. „Mr. Cartwright, so wie ich es verstanden habe, suchen Sie einen Lehrer, der kein Problem mit anderen Kulturen hat und sich auch gegen Eltern mit einer anderen Meinung durchsetzen kann?"

„Ja und das ist nicht immer einfach, da den Richtigen zu finden."

Dabei schaute Ben zu Adam, der nur die Augen nach oben verdrehte.

„Dann frage ich mich, warum Sie noch suchen? Sie haben doch hier jemanden, der diese Stelle ohne weiteres besetzen könnte."

Ben lachte los. „Mr. Lampert, wenn wir jemanden hätten, würden Sie hier nicht stehen."

„Also, ich kann mir keinen besseren für den Posten vorstellen. Ja, er ist nicht immer einfach und manchmal geht er zu schnell in die Luft, aber niemals bei den Kindern. Seine Probleme hatte er mit den Eltern und den Bewohnern der Städte."

Fragend schauten sich Ben und Adam an. „Wir wissen leider nicht, über wen Sie gerade sprechen, Mr. Lampert."

Kurz lachte Lampert auf und zeigte dann auf die andere Straßenseite. „Na, über ihn."

Adam und sein Vater hoben beide erstaunt die Augenbrauen. „Er ist Lehrer?"

Lampert schaute nun auch etwas verwundert die beiden Männer an. „Ja, wussten Sie das nicht? Ein sehr guter sogar, aber wie gesagt, auch ein ziemlicher Dickkopf. Er war damals mein Student und wir sind uns immer wieder begegnet und hätte ich noch Kinder die zur Schule gehen müssten, würde ich diese ohne zu zögern zu ihm schicken."

„EINSTEIGEN."

Mr. Lampert schaute zu dem Kutscher und nickte ihm zu. Dann nahm er seine Tasche und reichte Ben und dann Adam die Hand. „Sprechen Sie mit ihm. Einen besseren Lehrer können Sie für Virginia City nicht bekommen."

Noch etwas sprachlos, sahen Adam und Ben zu, wie Mr. Lampert in die Kutsche stieg und die Stadt verließ. Dann drehte sich Ben zu seinem Sohn, der aber sofort die Hand hob. „Ich werde das klären."

Mit schnellen Schritten, aber sehr nachdenklich lief Adam auf die andere Straßenseite.


	90. Chapter 90

Auf dem Weg zu Jenkins fragte sich Adam, warum dieser ihnen nicht erzählt hatte, dass er Lehrer ist. Er wusste doch ganz genau, dass sie händeringend einen suchten.

Jenkins lud gerade den Wagen mit Kisten auf, die er für die Ponderosa abholen sollte, als Adam sich neben ihn stellte. „Hallo, Jenks."

Sallys Vater schob gerade eine Kiste zurecht und wandte den Kopf nur leicht zu Adam. „Hallo."

Mit verschränkten Armen lehnte sich Adam gegen den Wagen. „Sollte dir eigentlich nicht Little Joe bei den Arbeiten helfen?"

Ein leichtes Schmunzeln huschte über das Gesicht von Jenkins, als er die nächste Kiste auflud. „Er hat mir gesagt, dass er an deinem Haus etwas zu erledigen hat, was nicht warten konnte."

Adam brauchte nicht auf die Uhr sehen, um zu wissen, was sein Bruder zu erledigen hatte. Es war kurz vor Schulschluss und sicher würde er dort rein zufällig auf Dianne treffen. Wieder einmal fragte Adam sich, warum Joe nicht nur mit Dianne ausgeht, wenn er sie anscheinend so mag. Keiner hätte etwas dagegen, aber er konnte es sehr gut nachvollziehen, dass Mr. Doohan nicht darüber begeistert ist, dass Joe neben Dianne sich ständig mit anderen Mädchen trifft. So schüttelte er die Gedanken zur Seite und konzentrierte sich wieder auf das eigentliche Thema, das er mit Jenkins besprechen wollte. „Warum hast du es uns nicht erzählt?"

Jenkins hatte die Hände an der Kiste und wollte sie eigentlich gerade auf die Ladefläche zu den anderen schieben, als er in der Bewegung stoppte. Dann schaute er zu der Stelle, an der vor wenigen Minuten noch die Kutsche stand. „Er hat mich also doch gesehen?"

Auch Adam schaute auf die andere Straßenseite. „Du bist ihm extra aus dem Weg gegangen? Dabei hatte ich den Eindruck, ihr habt euch gut verstanden."

Etwas zu kräftig schob Sallys Vater die Kiste an die richtige Stelle. „Ja, ich würde ihn sogar als Freund bezeichnen."

Da es aussah, dass Jenkins nicht so einfach mit der Sprache herausrücken wollte, setzte sich Adam auf die Ladefläche, um ihn direkt zu fragen. „Warum unterrichtest du nicht mehr? Du weißt, wie schwer es ist, einen Lehrer zu finden, der auch noch unseren Vorstellungen entspricht." 

Mehrere Minuten schaute Jenkins nur auf den Boden des Wagens. Dann drehte er sich um und setzte sich neben Adam. „Es gibt mehrere Gründe. Der Hauptgrund ist, dass ich nicht weiß, ob ich nach dem Sommer noch hier bin."

Geschockt und mit großen Augen schaute Adam zu Jenkins. „Ich dachte, dass du gehst, ist kein Thema mehr. Sally und du, ihr habt euch doch so gut eingelebt."

Die Augen von Jenkins waren in die Ferne gerichtet. „Ja, das haben wir. Zu gut sogar."

„Und wo liegt dann das Problem, dass du schon wieder daran denkst, weiterzuziehen oder zu….flüchten?"

Dass Adam den Kern getroffen hatte, wusste er, da Jenkins weiter den Blick die Straße hinunter gerichtet hatte. „Adam, es ist alles so…unwirklich. Kann ich hier wirklich mit Sally in Ruhe leben? Kann ich mich auf andere einlassen? Ihnen vertrauen…" Er schloss die Augen und sprach etwas leiser. „..ihr vertrauen?"

„Es wird immer Leute geben, die ein Problem damit haben, dass die Gosiute in unserer Nähe leben. Dass Indianer die Schule besuchen werden, und dass sie ein Teil von unserem Leben sind, aber das ist nicht das, wovor du Angst hast."

Sofort schoss der Kopf von Jenkins zu Adam. „Ich habe keine Angst"

Adam hob beide Hände hoch. „Der falsche Wolf kann sich wieder entspannen, Jenks. Wenn es keine Angst ist, was ist es dann?"

Jenkins beruhigte sich wieder und seine Augen waren nach unten auf die Straße gerichtet. Dann legte er die Hand auf sein Herz. „Ich möchte nicht erneut diesen Schmerz hier spüren, wenn sich die Stimmung wieder ändert und aus Freunden plötzlich Feinde werden."

„Warum unterrichtest du nicht mehr?"

Mit geschlossenen Augen schüttelte Jenkins den Kopf. „Du lässt nicht locker, Adam."

„Nein."

„Ich hatte, seit ich Lehrer bin, schon immer Ärger gehabt, wenn herauskam, was meine Geschichte ist. Es war kurz bevor Sally in die Schule kam. Lampert und ich teilten uns eine Stelle in einer kleineren Stadt. Seine Frau hatte gerade eine schwere Krankheit überstanden und ich hatte mich um Sally zu kümmern und so war das für uns beide eine perfekte Lösung, die Stelle zu teilen. Die Leute mochten uns und die Kinder kamen mit uns beiden gut zurecht." Sallys Vater stoppte kurz und fuhr sich mit der Hand über den Hals bevor er weitersprach. „ Sally war bereits einige Monate in der Schule als Lampert und ich mitbekamen, dass sich hin und wieder die Kinder der Sklaven und der Indianer unter dem Schulfenster versteckten und zuhörten, was wir dort machten. Ich sprach mit Lampert und wir beschlossen, die Kinder in den Unterricht zu holen, obwohl wir ahnten, dass es Ärger geben würde. Da aber Lampert sowieso vorhatte, weiterzuziehen, und ich die Stelle ganz übernehmen wollte, habe ich gesagt, dass ich mich schon gegen die aufgebrachten Bürger der Stadt alleine stellen kann." Erneut schüttelte er den Kopf und sah nun auf seine Hände. „Nur waren die Leute schneller aufgebracht, als wir es uns dachten und nicht nur eine Handvoll, sondern die komplette Stadt hat plötzlich festgestellt, was für Unmenschen wir doch beide sind. Es war kurz nach Schulschluss. Lampert und ich besprachen gerade, wie wir den nächsten Unterricht gestalten wollten, als der Mob bei uns in der Klasse stand. Ich konnte gar nicht so schnell reagieren, wie sie uns gepackt und hinter das Schulhaus gezogen haben. Lampert hatte die Schlinge bereits um den Hals, als ich mich von einem der Männer losreißen konnte. Bei der Rangelei nahm mein Hemd Schaden und jeder konnte nun das Bild auf meinem Rücken sehen." Jenkins schaute zu Adam. „Ich habe schon viel erlebt, aber ich habe noch nie so einen Hass in den Augen von Leuten gesehen, als sie mitbekamen, dass ich nicht nur ein Freund der Indianer bin, sondern auch ihr Blut in mir trage. Der Rädelsführer packte mich am Hals und zog mich zu Lampert und schrie mich an, dass ich genau hinsehen soll, wie er gleich nach Luft schnappen wird, weil - sie wollten ihn nicht nur einfach hängen – nein, sie wollten, dass er langsam erstickt und mir, der Schuld an der Sache war, dabei in die Augen sieht. Denn nur ich hätte ihn auf diese wilden Ideen gebracht." Adam fragte nicht nach, als Jenkins eine weitere kurze Pause machte und den Kopf nach oben streckte. „Ich hatte so eine Wut in mir, dass ich es schaffte, mich mit dem Kerl zu prügeln. Die anderen standen nur herum und sahen zu. Irgendwie kam ich an seine Waffe….wie es genau passierte, weiß ich nicht mehr…auf jeden Fall löste sich ein Schuss und der Mann sackte tödlich getroffen zu Boden. Die Menge war geschockt und ich nutzte es aus. Ich zielte auf sie und drohte, jeden zu erschießen, der nur einen Schritt machen würde. Ich nahm Lampert die Schlinge ab und wir liefen zu unseren Häusern. Wir wussten, dass uns nicht viel Zeit bleiben würde, bis sich der Mob wieder gefangen hätte und uns erneut jagen würde. So packten wir nur das Nötigste und flüchteten mit Lamperts Frau und Sally aus der Stadt." Er fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Augen. „Wir ritten sehr lange bis wir sicher waren, dass wir weit genug entfernt waren und suchten die nächste Stadt auf. Dort gingen wir zum Sheriff und erzählten, was passiert ist. Nach einigen Wochen entschied der Richter, dass gegen uns keine Anklage erhoben würde, aber wir sollten uns im Süden besser nicht mehr sehen lassen." Jenkins zuckte mit den Schultern. „Für mich war es egal. Da ich ja kein richtiges Zuhause hatte, störte es mich nicht, weiter in den Westen zu ziehen. Die Wege von Lampert und mir trennten sich dort. Ich habe ein halbes Jahr später in einer anderen Stadt eine neue Stelle bekommen, aber es dauerte nicht einmal vier Monate und es war bekannt, wer ich bin, was ich bin und was passiert ist. Der dortige Schulrat hat mir sehr deutlich zu verstehen gegeben, dass ich nirgendwo mehr eine Stelle bekommen werde. Adam, du weißt selber, wie schnell sich einige Dinge verbreiten. Zweimal habe ich es noch versucht, aber ….." Adam hörte, wie Jenkins tief Luft holte. „..ich habe dann hier und dort verschiedene Jobs angenommen. Was gerade gebraucht wurde. Ich bin aber nie länger als drei bis fünf Monate geblieben. Ich wollte nicht wieder Ärger haben, und ich habe es vermieden, mich mit den Leuten anzufreunden."

Schweigend sahen die beiden Männer dem Treiben auf der Straße zu. „Aber warum vertraust du uns nicht? Du siehst doch, dass es hier anders ist. Auch wenn es noch nicht die Normalität ist, siehst du an meiner Familie, dass es geht. Wir können zusammen leben." Nun schaute Adam Jenkins ernst an. „Weil wir uns vertrauen. Weil wir den Mut dazu hatten."

Jenkins sprang vom Wagen herunter und nahm sich die nächste Kiste, stellte sie auf die Ladefläche und hielt wieder inne. „Ich vertraue dir, Adam und deiner Familie, aber…es ist noch etwas dazu gekommen, mit dem ich noch nicht so richtig umgehen kann und dabei denke ich auch an Sally."

Adam saß noch immer auf dem Wagen. „Was ist es?"

Man konnte Jenkins es ansehen, dass er nicht wusste, ob er darüber reden sollte oder nicht. „Der Frühling Adam, ging auch an mir nicht spurlos vorbei, aber ich weiß nicht, ob ich mich darauf einlassen sollte. Das letzte Mal, als ich diese Gefühle zuließ, stand ich mit Sally da." Wieder schloss er die Augen und ballte die Hand zur Faust. „Deswegen ist es besser, wenn ich gehe, bevor es zu kompliziert wird."

„Weiß sie über dich Bescheid?" Jenkins nickte nur mit dem Kopf, aber schaute Adam dabei nicht an. „Und? Wo liegt nun das Problem oder hat…." Adam grinste nun. „…sie den Frühling anders erlebt."

Sallys Vater grinste nicht, sondern sein Blick war unverändert ernst. Mit ziemlicher Wucht nahm er die letzte Kiste und verstaute sie, band alles fest und lief nach vorne. Bei Adam blieb er kurz stehen. „ Ja, es ist schön hier. Ich fühle mich wohl, aber ich will für mich oder Sally nicht den nächsten Ärger haben, so ist es besser, dass wir gehen. Wenn ich bleibe, setze ich vielleicht etwas in Gang, unter dem auch noch Sally zu leiden hat und sicher würde die Toleranz der lieben Bürger von Virginia City nicht so weit gehen."

Er lief weiter und schwang sich auf den Bock. Adam sprang von der Ladefläche. „Jenks…"

Wiedermal kam Adam nicht weiter. Jenkins verließ ziemlich schnell die Stadt. Adam schaute ihm nach und hielt sich dann die Hand vor Augen. „Lief nicht so, wie du es gedacht hast?"

Adam drehte den Kopf etwas zu seinem Vater. „Ich gebe nicht auf. Er wäre der Richtige. Er muss nur endlich begreifen, dass er nicht mehr davon rennen soll. Egal, was er erlebt hat."

„Lass uns nach Hause reiten. Auf dem Weg kannst du mir erzählen, wo das Problem liegt."

„Ich kann es kurz machen. Er hat einfach nur Angst."

XXXXXXXXXXX

„Er macht dir ganz schön zu schaffen, Adam…"Adam wischte den Sand und Staub von seinen Sachen ab. Zum zweiten Mal hatte das Pferd ihn sehr unsanft abgeworfen. „..du musst mit ihm reden. Du musst mit ihm eins werden."

„Du hast eine ziemlich große Klappe, Jenks. Hast du dir heute nicht auch schon den Staub auf dem Boden angesehen?"

Adam stand vor dem Zaun, auf dem Jenkins saß und beide grinsten sich an. „Ich kann ja nicht besser sein, als der Boss."

Lächelnd zog sich Adam die Chaps aus. „Dann werde mal eins mit dem Gaul."

„Was ist? Willst du etwa schon aufgeben?"

Mit einem Satz sprang Adam über den Zaun. „Nein, aber als dein Boss muss ich dich bestrafen, wenn du so frech bist."

„Dann schau gut zu, wie man das macht….Boss.."

Jenkins lief zu Tico um ihm zu sagen, dass er jetzt weitermachen würde. Während er sich noch vorbereitete, stutzte Adam, als er sah, dass Koko auf die Ranch geritten kam. Wie immer durchfuhr ihn ein kalter Schauer, wenn sie vorbeikam, obwohl sie nicht verabredet waren. Augenblicklich schob er all seine Emotionen in den Hintergrund und hielt die Zügel ihres Pferdes fest, als sie vor ihm stand. Lachend stieg Koko ab. „Adam, du kannst dich wieder entspannen. Es ist alles in Ordnung. Ich wollte nur mit dir reden."

Adam legte den Kopf schief und folgte ihr zum Zaun. Sie lehnten sich beide an und schauten Jenkins zu, wie er sich gerade auf das Pferd setzte. „ Bist du zufrieden mit ihm?"

„Das wäre ich, wenn er nicht hier, sondern in der Stadt arbeiten würde." Fragend schaute Koko ihn an. „Er ist Lehrer, aber mal wieder überlegt er, ob es nicht besser ist, weiterzuziehen. Nun ist er über zwei Monate hier und vertraut uns immer noch nicht richtig."

Das Gatter öffnete sich und das Pferd preschte los. „Lehrer?." Verwundert schaute Koko ihm zu. „Der Mann ist immer für eine Überraschung gut." Sie sah nun zur Seite und blickte Adam an. „Adam. ich denke, er hat einfach Angst. Man hat es Sally und ihm relativ schnell angesehen, wie glücklich sie beide sind, dass sie ein Zuhause und Freunde gefunden haben. Und nun wird ihm bewusst, wie weit er sich, ohne darüber nachzudenken, geöffnet hat. Er will einfach nicht wieder so eine Enttäuschung erleben."

„Aber wegrennen ist keine Lösung."

Koko stieß ihn in die Seite. „Wynono, du bist sieben Jahre vor deinen Gefühlen weggerannt und bei ihm erwartest du, dass er schon nach wenigen Wochen uns allen vertraut."

Den Blick weiter auf Jenkins gerichtet, zog Adam eine kleine Schnute. „Das kann man ja wohl nicht vergleichen."

„Doch."

Er schielte zu ihr hinüber und beide mussten grinsen. „Es würde nur so gut passen. Wir haben immer noch keinen Lehrer gefunden und Bridget kann wirklich nicht nach den Ferien weitermachen. Sie kommt jeden Abend ziemlich spät ins Bett, weil sie den Unterricht für den nächsten Tag erst vorbereiten kann, wenn die Kinder alle schlafen. Es ist kein Problem für sie, hin und wieder einzuspringen, aber sie kann die Stelle nicht auf Dauer übernehmen."

„Gib ihm Zeit. Er wird es machen. Denn ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass er wieder geht. Dazu liebt er Sally viel zu sehr und die wird sicher nicht mehr ihre Tasche packen. Besonders nicht, nachdem sie weiß, was ihre Familiengeschichte ist. Du müsstest sie sehen, wenn sie im Dorf ist, wie sie alles mit ihren Augen aufnimmt und dann ziemlich stolz nach Hause geht. Sie hat ihren Platz hier und bei dem kleinen Stamm gefunden und er wird ihn auch noch finden."

Etwas anerkennend, nickte Adam leicht mit dem Kopf, als Jenkins das Pferd zum Stehen brachte. „Ich würde mich für ihn freuen, aber dann würde ich einen guten Cowboy verlieren." Adam drehte sich um und lehnte mit dem Rücken nun an dem Zaun. „Nun zum Wichtigen. Was führt dich zu mir? Sicher willst du nicht mit mir am Samstag ausgehen."

Sie legte den Kopf leicht schief und betrachtete ihn ausgiebig. „Nein…ich habe einen besseren Mann gefunden. Der schaut nicht so oft den anderen Mädchen hinterher."

Adam legte nur die Hand auf die Brust und schaute sie belustigt an. „So etwas würde ich doch nie machen."

„Dann frage ich mich, wo Little Joe das nur her hat?"

Der Blick von Adam verwandelte sich in einen leicht geschockten Ausdruck. „Du vergleichst mich gerade mit meinem Bruder?"

Koko pustete etwas die Backen auf. „Also, ich würde sagen, in einigen Dingen seid ihr euch beide schon ähnlich…." Sie hob sofort eine Hand und fing an, zu grinsen, als Adam sich ziemlich empört hinstellte. „…Wo wir gerade bei Little Joe sind….ich wollte fragen, ob du ihn mir für zwei Wochen ausleihen kannst."

„Little Joe?"

Für einen Moment legte sich Koko die Hand vor den Mund, um nicht zu lachen. So oft wie sich der Gesichtsausdruck von Adam in den letzten Minuten verändert hatte, hatte sie das so bei ihrem Freund noch nie gesehen. „Hoss ist doch ab nächste Woche weg, um sich einige Pferde anzusehen, ob wir sie für die Zucht gebrauchen können, und ich könnte auf der Farm etwas Hilfe benötigen."

Wie auch Hoss, fing sie an, mit ihren Fingern zu kneten und schaute ihn von unten mit großen Augen an.

„Du weißt aber, dass wir dabei sind, den Trail vorzubereiten?" Ohne den Blick zu ändern, nickte sie leicht mit dem Kopf. Adam holte tief Luft und kratzte sich an der Stirn. Und dann schaute er sie auch von unten an. „Du bist sicher, du willst Little Joe haben? Ich bin froh, wenn ich so ungefähr weiß, wo er sich am Tage herumtreibt und wenigstens die Hälfte der an ihn gestellten Aufgaben erledigt."

Sehr vorsichtig fing Koko an, zu grinsen und schaute in die Richtung von Jenkins. „Also, ich würde auch jemand anderen nehmen….."

Mit den Augen folgte Adam dem Blick von Koko und zog die Stirn kraus. „ Warum habe ich den Verdacht, dass du das schon vorher gewollt hast?"

Sie presste die Lippen aufeinander und schaute ihn unschuldig an. „Du willst doch einen neuen Lehrer haben. Vielleicht kann ich dir dabei helfen zu erreichen, dass er nicht mehr an eine Flucht denkt."

Adam legte die Arme übereinander und musterte Koko. Diese versuchte weiter, ihn so harmlos wie möglich anzusehen. Dann ließ Adam die Arme sinken und reichte ihr die Zügel von ihrem Pferd. „Ich will nichts darüber wissen, was du vorhast. Das ist nämlich bestimmt besser für mich. Aber…" Er hob einen Finger an. „…wenn er nach den Ferien nicht unser Lehrer wird dann…"

Bevor er weiterreden konnte, nahm sie ihm die Zügel ab, gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und schwang sich auf das Pferd. „ Danke, Wynono. Schick ihn mir bitte ab Montag rüber."

Sie winkte zum Abschied und verließ ziemlich zügig die Ranch.

XXXXXXXXXXX

„Hallo, Adam." Ben schloss die Tür hinter sich und lief zu seinem Schreibtisch, an dem sein Sohn über den Büchern saß. „Ich habe dir die Post aus der Stadt mitgebracht."

Er reichte Adam einen Stapel von Briefen. Der hob mit einem tiefen Atemzug die Augenbrauen und warf die Post nur auf den Tisch und lehnte sich zurück. „Es wird nicht weniger, nicht wahr, mein Sohn?"

Mit zwei Fingern rieb sich Adam die Augen. „Es ist nur, wie schon im letzten Jahr. Ich müsste eigentlich an zehn Orten gleichzeitig sein. Ich kann mich zwar auf Tico verlassen, aber es ist immer gut, hin und wieder ein Auge auf alles zu haben und …." Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „…Joe hat im Moment auf vieles ein Auge aber nicht auf die Arbeit."

Ben setzte sich in den anderen Sessel und warf dabei einen Blick auf die Papiere, die auf dem Tisch lagen. Verwundert nahm er einen Vertrag in die Hand. „Du willst noch mehr Land kaufen?"

Die Finger aneinander gelegt, verzog Adam keine Miene. „Ja."

„Warum willst du das tun?"

„Ich möchte das Holzgeschäft ausbauen."

Adams Vater überflog den Vertrag und schaute dann wieder zu seinem Sohn. „Haben wir nicht schon genug zu tun mit den Rindern? Was willst du noch alles auf einmal machen? Holz, Silberminen, das Vieh und dann noch dein Projekt mit Frederic." Ben ließ die Papiere auf den Tisch fallen. „Adam, wie willst du das alles schaffen?"

Adam nahm die Hände herunter und lehnte sich etwas vor." Pa, ich sehe die Zukunft nicht in der Rinderzucht."

Nur alleine daran, wie Ben die Finger um die Lehne des Sessels legte, konnte Adam sehen, wie sich die Stimmung bei seinem Vater von einer Sekunde auf die andere veränderte. Aber als er mit Adam weitersprach, versuchte er dieses im normalen Ton. „Was sollte sich daran ändern? Und warum musst du alles verändern? Es ist doch bisher alles gut verlaufen."

„Wir müssen uns aber weiterentwickeln und mit der Zeit gehen. Du kannst nicht alles so machen wie vor zehn oder zwanzig Jahren. Die Städte hier im Westen wachsen. Die Eisenbahn wird kommen, egal wie die politische Lage gerade zwischen dem Norden und Süden aussieht. Dieser Fortschritt ist nicht mehr aufzuhalten."

„Aber was hat das mit uns und dem Vieh zu tun?"

Adam lehnte sich wieder zurück. „Irgendwann wird die Zeit der langen Viehtriebe vorbei sein. Dann werden wir die Tiere nur noch zum nächsten Bahnhof bringen, der in unserer Nähe liegt. Der Preis für die Tiere wird dann fallen. Ich möchte dann weniger Vieh haben, aber das Beste, was man hier in Nevada und in der Umgebung bekommen kann. Nicht mehr wir suchen dann den Händler aus, sondern sie kommen zu uns und wollen Geschäfte machen. Dann bestimmen wir den Preis. Genauso möchte ich mit dem Holz verfahren. Ich möchte, dass es heißt, kaufen Sie lieber das Ponderosa Holz. Das ist das Beste, was Sie zur Zeit auf dem Markt bekommen. Die Silberminen sind nur eine Sicherheit für mich, wenn etwas nicht so läuft, wie ich es mir vorstelle. Wovon ich aber nicht ausgehe"

Ziemlich sprachlos schaute Ben seinen Sohn an. Dann schüttelte er ganz langsam den Kopf. „Adam, du kannst nicht immer denken, dass alles so läuft, wie du es planst. Was ist, wenn dir etwas passiert? Was glaubst du, wer…" Er zeigte mit der Hand auf die ganzen Unterlagen auf dem Tisch. „… das dann hier alles übernehmen soll? Du redest ja nicht darüber. Wenn ich nicht gefragt hätte, hättest du alles wieder alleine in deinem Kopf geplant. Du denkst doch nicht ernsthaft daran, dass Little Joe das alles so hinbekommt, wie du es dir denkst."

Adam schloss die Augen. „Nein. Das wird er nicht. Auf jeden Fall nicht in nächster Zeit und wie die Zukunft bei ihm aussieht, weiß ehrlich gesagt auch nicht."

Ben lehnte sich auf die Kante vom Tisch. „Du spekulierst doch nicht auf Bernardo, Chesmu oder gar auf George?"

Adam öffnete wieder die Augen und schaute seinen Vater sehr selbstbewusst an. „Sicher nicht. Aber es gibt jemanden in der Familie, der genauso denkt, wie ich. Winona kann später sicher das Geschäftliche übernehmen und wenn sie dann mit Riccardo verheiratet ist, brauche ich mir auch keine Gedanken zu machen, dass die Arbeit auf der Ranch nicht in unserem Sinne erledigt wird."

Den Mund weit offen, die Augen aufgerissen, schaute Ben Adam an. Mehrmals musste er schlucken und sich räuspern, bevor er seine Stimme wiedergefunden hatte. Sehr kräftig war sie jedoch nicht. „Sag mir bitte, dass du gerade einen Scherz gemacht hast. Sarah ist sieben und Riccardo ist neun Jahre alt. Wie kannst du davon ausgehen, dass sie heiraten, geschweige denn, die Ranch übernehmen sollen."

„Weil ich das so sage. Das einzige, worüber ich mir Gedanken mache, ist, dass Riccardo, wenn er mit einem Geschäftspartner nicht weiterkommt, die Sache mit den Fäusten regelt und wenn Winona Probleme hat, diese mit irgendwelchen Kräutern löst, aber sonst…"

Ben flüsterte fast nur noch. „Adam…."

Die Mundwinkel von Adam gingen nach oben und in seinen Augen konnte man ein amüsiertes Glitzern sehen. „ Natürlich war das ein Scherz, Pa. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wer später das alles übernehmen soll. Alles was ich jetzt mache, versuche ich so gut wie möglich zu dokumentieren und hoffe einfach, dass die Straße meines Lebens noch sehr lang ist, bis jemand da ist, der freiwillig diesen Berg an Arbeit weiterführen möchte."

Nun lehnte sich Ben zurück und atmete erleichtert aus. „Manchmal frage ich mich, ob du wirklich mein Sohn bist. Du schaffst es noch mit deiner Art, mir meine eigene Ranch zu verkaufen." Er lehnte sich wieder etwas vor. „Adam, ich finde das nicht witzig, wenn du so etwas machst." Mit einem leichten Lächeln und einem Schulterzucken blickte Adam seinen Vater an. „Adam, ich denke einfach, du schaffst dir zu viele Baustellen. Wie willst du da noch den Überblick behalten."

„Es sieht jetzt nur sehr viel aus, aber mit der Zeit wirst du sehen, dadurch, dass wir einige Sachen verändern, wird die Arbeit nicht mehr werden. Nur anders. Was ich gesagt habe. Nicht mehr wir werden durch das Land ziehen, um Verträge abzuschließen, sondern sie werden zu uns kommen." Da Adam sah, wie zweifelnd sein Vater ihn anschaute, stand er auf und lehnte sich ihm gegenüber an den Tisch. „ Vertrau mir einfach, Pa. Du weißt, ich mache nichts, was ich nicht vorher genau durchdacht habe. Sicher werde ich auch den einen oder anderen Fehler machen, aber auch das habe ich einkalkuliert. Aber wenn wir uns weiterentwickeln wollen, müssen wir mit der Zeit gehen. Das Land um uns herum verändert sich und somit müssen wir uns auch verändern. Machen wir das rechtzeitig, bestimmen wir den Weg. Machen wir es zu spät, müssen wir uns anpassen und das ist etwas, was ich nicht möchte. Was ich dir immer gesagt habe. Wer mit der Ponderosa Geschäfte machen möchte, muss es zu unseren Bedingungen machen. Und das geht nur, wenn wir das Tempo und Bedingungen bestimmen."

Mit der Hand vor dem Mund schaute Ben immer wieder von seinem Sohn zu den Papieren auf dem Tisch. Zum Schluss blieb er dann mit den Augen bei Adam hängen. „Ich frage mich nur, wie du das alleine schaffen möchtest."

„Ich bin doch nicht alleine. Ich habe doch dich und ich gebe die Hoffnung nicht auf, dass mein kleiner Bruder sich irgendwann mehr für die Arbeit auf der Ranch interessiert, als für die weibliche Bevölkerung von Virginia City."

Nun musste Ben schmunzeln. „Das könnte noch einige Jahre dauern und du sagst ja selbst, die Städte wachsen." Dann wurde der Blick von Ben jedoch wieder ernst. „Wie soll ich dir dabei helfen. Ich bin mir sicher, du hast bereits so viel verändert, dass ich nur noch die Hälfte davon verstehe."

Adam stand auf und suchte einen Brief unter seinen ganzen Unterlagen heraus. „Wenn wir auf dem Trail sind, werden uns zwei Bullen gebracht. Ich würde dich bitten, diese in Empfang zu nehmen und noch einmal zu begutachten. Das Geld ist schon in der Kasse hinterlegt. Es sind zwei sehr gute Tiere, mit denen wir die Zucht verbessern können. Sie sind nicht gerade billig, aber wenn sie gesund sind, dann haben wir in kurzer Zeit das Geld verdoppelt."

Ben las sich den Brief durch und pfiff dann leise. „Für den Preis werde ich sie mir aber genau ansehen."

„Mach das. Ich habe sie mir im März angesehen und da waren sie gesund und kräftig. Also solltest du nur den kleinsten Zweifel haben, dann schließe das Geschäft nicht ab."

Adams Vater legte den Brief zurück auf den Tisch. „Hast du sonst noch etwas, was ich für dich erledigen kann?"

Mit einem breiten Grinsen setzte sich Adam wieder in seinen Sessel. „Clement ist über den Sommer wieder auf Reisen?"

„Ja. Das ist er. Somit wird Cholette wieder oft hier bei uns sein und dann wird auch meine Frau keine Zeit für mich haben."

„Du hast es nicht leicht, Pa."

Lächelnd sahen sich beide an. Adam hätte nie gedacht, dass sein Vater es schaffen würde, sich wirklich so aus den Geschäften der Ponderosa herauszuhalten. Ihr Verhältnis war seit der Änderung des Vertrages so entspannt, wie er es in den ganzen Jahren davor selten erlebt hatte. „Ich habe Riccardo eine etwas größere Liste gegeben mit den Aufgaben, die er erledigen soll, bis wir zurück sind. Vielleicht hast du ein Auge auf ihn und kannst ihm einige Tipps geben. Nimm ihn mit, wenn du dir die Bullen ansiehst. So lernt er, worauf er achten muss, wenn man gutes Vieh kaufen will."

„Das mache ich gerne, aber du sollst nicht vergessen, dass er noch ein Junge ist. Ich habe den Eindruck, du willst ihn ziemlich schnell groß werden lassen. Er wird dieses Jahr erst zehn."

„Und? Da habe ich mein erstes Pferd zugeritten."

Ben lachte laut auf. „Erinnere mich nicht daran. Mein Herz setzt immer noch bei dem Gedanken aus. Ich war kurz davor, George zu feuern."

„Keine Sorge. Er wird noch genug Zeit haben, mit dem kleinen Stamm viel Unsinn anzustellen."

„Na, das können sie zur Abwechslung auch mal bei Frederic machen. Was macht eigentlich unsere Suche nach einem Lehrer?"

Mit seiner typischen ausdruckslosen Miene schaute Adam ihn an. „Darum kümmert sich Koko."

„Koko?"

Da der Gesichtsausdruck von Adam sich nicht änderte, erhob sich Ben aus dem Sessel und nahm die Hände hoch. „Ich sollte besser nicht fragen?"

Adam nickte mit dem Kopf. „Manchmal frage ich mich, ob es nicht besser gewesen wäre, weiter zur See zu fahren."

Mit einem letzten Blick auf seinen schmunzelnden Sohn verließ Ben das Haus.

XXXXXX

Jenkins kniete sich hin, als Travis ihm den Hund hinhielt. „Ist das eins von Rustys Welpen?"

„Spot"

Sallys Vater streichelte dem Hund über den Kopf. „Da hast du dir aber einen ganz besonderen ausgesucht. Ist auch weicher als ein Fisch."

Travis lachte. „Und Pa kann ihn nicht essen."

Lachend stand Jenkins auf. „Ich nehme auch lieber den Fisch als den Hund zum Mittag." Dann wendete er sich der Koppel zu. „Wie sieht es aus, Travis. Magst du mir helfen? Ich suche immer noch ein Pferd für mich, aber so richtig kann ich mich noch nicht entscheiden."

Eifrig nickte Hoss's Sohn mit dem Kopf und lief zum Zaun. Er zeigte mit dem Finger auf ein Pferd, das nicht älter als ein Jahr war. „Das ist lieb."

Auch Jenkins lehnte sich an den Zaun. „Ja, das ist ein schönes Tier aber noch zu jung, als das ich es für die Arbeit nutzen könnte. Ich müsste noch zwei oder drei Jahre warten." Er drehte den Kopf zu dem Jungen. „Oder soll ich es einfach machen, so lange zu warten?"

„Das wird nicht möglich sein." Etwas stärker umfasste Jenkins mit beiden Händen den Zaun. Dann stieß er sich ab und drehte sich zu Pelipa. „Das Pferd bekommt Riccardo zu seinem nächsten Geburtstag geschenkt. Es war das erste Fohlen von einem Hengst, das Riccardo für die Farm entdeckt hat."

„So wie es aussieht hat der Junge einen Blick für Pferde. Ich könnte es sowieso nicht für meine Zwecke gebrauchen."

Mit dem Welpen unter dem Arm schaute Travis zwischen den beiden Erwachsenen hin und her, die sich schweigend ansahen. Schließlich nahm er die Hand von Pelipa und blickte sie mit seinen dunklen Augen an. „Spot hat Hunger."

Lächelnd strich Pelipa Travis über den Kopf. „Spot hat doch gerade etwas gegessen, aber du hast sicher Hunger. Das Essen ist auch gleich fertig. Ich wollte euch auch gerade holen."

Das Gesicht von Travis hellte sich auf und mit der Hand strich er sich über den Bauch. Seine Zunge fuhr über seine Lippen.

Der Blick von Jenkins ging an Pelipa vorbei, als er sah, dass Sally zur Farm geritten kam. Erstaunt legte er den Kopf schief und lief seiner Tochter entgegen. Pelipa folgte ihm mit Travis an der Hand. „Du kannst Spot jetzt laufen lassen und dir dann die Hände waschen. Denn so wie sie aussehen, hast du doch schon wieder nach Käfern und Würmern gebuddelt."

Travis ließ den Hund hinunter und betrachtete seine Hände. Dann wischte er sie sich an der Hose ab und zeigte sie wieder Pelipa. „Sauber?"

Diese schüttelte den Kopf und laut schnaufend machte sich Travis auf den Weg zur Pumpe.

Mit einem Grinsen über das ganze Gesicht, umarmte Sally ihren Vater. „Bin ich noch rechtzeitig zum Essen da?"

Sehr langsam sprach Jenkins die nächsten Worte aus. „Ja, das bist du. Womit habe ich die Ehre verdient, dass du heute hier mit uns essen willst und nicht bei Winona oder bei Aiyana?"

Fröhlich lief Sally zum Tisch und begrüßte die anderen. „Ich habe heute einen Test wiederbekommen und den wollte ich dir jetzt schon zeigen."

Sie zog ein Blatt aus ihrer Hosentasche und gab es an ihren Vater weiter.

„Muss der so aussehen?" Die Augen von Jenkins sahen sie etwas streng an, als er das Papier auseinander faltete. Er lächelte aber wieder, als er ihr die Arbeit zurück gab. „Sehr gut, wenn du es jetzt noch schaffst, deine Sachen nicht immer in der Hosentasche zu transportieren, bin ich zufrieden."

Sally lehnte sich etwas über den Tisch und nahm den Duft des Essens in sich auf. „Das riecht lecker, Koko. Ist das eine indianische Mahlzeit?"

Koko tat ihr etwas auf und reichte ihr dann die Schüssel hinüber. „Ja, ist es. Es kommt von den Stämmen aus dem Südosten. Pelipa hat es gekocht. Wenn ich koche, gibt es meistens das, was Hoss von Hop Sing kennt. Er sagt immer, von dem Essen aus dem Dorf wird er nicht richtig satt."

Verblüfft schaute Sally auf das Essen vor sich. „Also, ich werde davon satt." Dann lachte sie. „Wahrscheinlich würde Hoss am liebsten jeden Tag einen ganzen Büffel essen wollen."

Wie auch die anderen, konnte Koko sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. „Aber zum Glück überlässt er das Kochen noch uns. Die Büffel sind auch dafür dankbar."

Nach wenigen Bissen schielte Sally zu ihrem Vater. „Dad, ich habe, bevor ich hergekommen bin, die Wäsche von der Leine genommen und weggepackt."

Ihr Vater sah sie jedoch nicht an, sondern nickte nur mit dem Kopf. Sie senkte wieder den Blick auf die Schüssel und schob das Essen mit der Gabel etwas hin und her. „Wann kommst du heute nach Hause? Ich könnte das Abendbrot schon vorbereiten."

Weiterhin schaute er sie nicht an. „Ich werde zur selben Zeit wie gestern zu Hause sein und wie die Tage davor."

Sie nahm den Becher und trank einen Schluck. Dabei lugte sie wieder zu ihrem Vater, der es aber vermied, sie anzusehen. „Soll ich am Wochenende die Fenster putzen?"

Koko und Pelipa schauten sich kurz an und versuchten, nicht loszulachen. Es war offensichtlich, dass Jenkins Tochter irgendetwas erreichen wollte, von dem sie wusste, dass er darüber nicht begeistert sein würde. So atmete Jenkins laut aus und legte das Besteck zur Seite. Danach drehte er den Kopf leicht zu Sally, die ihn anstrahlte. „Nein, du bekommst keinen."

Augenblicklich verwandelte sich der Gesichtsausdruck von Sally. „Aber Dad, du kannst doch gar nicht wissen, um was es geht."

„Natürlich weiß ich es. Meinst du nicht, Adam und ich reden miteinander?"

Mit einer Mischung aus Enttäuschung und Wut lehnte sie sich zurück. „Du hast mal gesagt, wenn wir ein Zuhause haben, dann bekomme ich einen Hund und Adam hat doch nur noch den einen. Travis hat einen bekommen und einen hat Neisha. Er würde mir den letzten geben, wenn du ja sagst."

Jenkins nahm wieder das Besteck in die Hand und wandte den Blick von seiner Tochter ab. „Wir haben aber noch kein Zuhause. Wir wohnen in einem kleinen Haus auf der Ponderosa und ich habe keine Ahnung, wie lange ich dort noch arbeiten werde."

Entsetzt klappte Sally den Mund auf. Da sie aber ihren Vater zu gut kannte, wusste sie, dass sie ihn erst einmal einige Minuten in Ruhe lassen sollte, bevor sie weiter über das Thema sprach. So legte nach kurzer Zeit Jenkins das Besteck wieder zur Seite. „Ich werde Adam auf dem Viehtrieb begleiten. Du kannst dir aussuchen, wo du in der Zeit wohnen möchtest."

Nun war es Sally, die ihren Vater nicht ansah, sondern im Essen herumstocherte. „Ich denke, ich werde bei Aiyana wohnen. Sie kann mir dann noch mehr über das Leben der Indianer erzählen und ich lerne weiter die Sprache der Gosiute."

„Dann werde ich morgen darüber mit Adam sprechen. Habt ihr schon Pläne, was ihr im Sommer machen wollt?"

Sally schielte zu Koko, die ihr gegenüber saß. „Eigentlich wollten wir ein weiteres Kanu bauen und dann mit einigen Kindern aus dem Dorf und Aponi einen größeren Ausflug machen."

„Das ist doch eine nette Sache, warum hörst sich das nicht so begeistert an?"

Seufzend schaute sie ihn an. „Tyler darf nicht mit. Sein Vater hat einen halben Anfall bekommen, als Tyler ihn gefragt hat, und dann hat er ihm auch noch verboten, dass er nicht nur Aiyana nicht mehr mit nach Hause bringen darf, sondern ich soll ihn auch nicht mehr besuchen. Er hat sogar gesagt, das er darüber nachdenkt, Tyler ganz und gar den Umgang mit uns allen zu verbieten, weil er in seinen Augen zu oft hier im Dorf und auf der Ponderosa ist."

Sofort schaute Jenkins Pelipa an und nur mit Mühe konnte er den falschen Wolf in sich zurückhalten. „Dad, warum sagt Tylers Vater so etwas? Ich bin doch jetzt nicht anders, als ich davor war. Nur, dass ich nun weiß, wo du groß geworden bist und das es einen echten Häuptling in meiner Familie gab."

Jenkins schloss die Augen und atmete mehrmals tief durch. Er wusste nicht, wie er es Sally erklären sollte, ohne dass zu viel Wut in seinen Worten ist. Koko die sah, wie er mit seinen Emotionen kämpfte, schaute Sally mitfühlend an. „Sally, der Vater von Tyler hat Angst. Angst vor dem Unbekannten. Solange ich ihn kenne, hat er sich nie mit uns unterhalten oder sich das Dorf mal angesehen. Als ich noch mit ihm zur Schule gegangen bin, hat er nur sehr wenig mit mir gesprochen. Im Gegenteil, er hat Adam immer wieder gefragt, warum er mit mir befreundet ist."

„Aber wenn man vor etwas Angst hat oder nicht versteht, dann soll man fragen und versuchen, es kennenzulernen. Das sagst du doch immer, Dad. Warum macht das Tylers Vater nicht? Sieht er nicht, was für einen Spaß wir alle haben,?"

„Machst du das denn immer Sally?"

Nachdenklich drehte Sally den Kopf zu Pelipa. „Ich denke schon."

„Was war mit der Spinne, die du letzte Woche hier bei uns gesehen hast?"

Die Augen von Sally weiteten sich, als sie an diesen Tag dachte. „Die war groß und ekelig."

„Ja, sie war groß, aber sonst sah sie aus wie jede andere Spinne auch. Was hat die Spinne getan, dass du sie verscheucht hast? Dass sie nicht weiter in der Ecke sitzen durfte?"

„So wie sie aussah, war sie eine giftige Spinne."

„Weißt du das?"

Erneut dachte Sally nach und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe so eine Spinne noch nie gesehen."

„Und warum hast du sie dir dann nicht angesehen? Hast versucht, zu verstehen, was sie gerade macht? Du hast über sie ein Urteil gefällt, ohne dass du dich mit ihr beschäftigt hast."

Etwas verzweifelt schaute Sally nun zu Koko und dann zu ihrem Vater. „Es war eine Spinne, Pelipa."

„Ja, das war sie. Aber genauso wie du sehr schnell für dich festgestellt hast, dass sie kein Recht darauf hat, dort zu bleiben wo sie war, genauso schnell hat Tylers Vater über dich und die Indianer geurteilt. Er hat sich nicht die Zeit genommen, sich mit etwas auseinanderzusetzen, was er nicht kennt."

Das Gesicht immer noch leicht verzogen, nickte Sally verständlich mit dem Kopf. „Beim nächsten Mal werde ich sie mir genau ansehen und versuchen, zu verstehen, wie ihr Leben aussieht, aber Pelipa, ich muss mich doch nicht mit Spinnen anfreunden, um sie zu akzeptieren, oder?"

Pelipa lächelte sie an. „Nein. Wenn du sie das nächste Mal hier siehst und sie dir genug angesehen hast, werden wir sie gemeinsam verscheuchen. Denn sie kann gerne überall ihren Platz haben, aber nicht in meiner Nähe."

Erleichtert lachte Sally Pelipa an, die genauso lächelte. Es dauerte jedoch nicht lange und die Augen von Sally sahen wieder traurig aus. Sie blickte zu ihrem Vater, der immer noch keinen Ton gesagt hat. „Dad…." Ihre Stimme wurde immer leiser. „…du hast gesagt, wir haben noch kein Zuhause und du weißt nicht, wie lange du auf der Ponderosa arbeiten wirst. Bedeutet das, dass wir wieder von hier fortgehen?"

Die Wut in Jenkins auf die Vorurteile von Tylers Vater hatten sich noch nicht gelegt. Wie so oft in den letzten Minuten, schaute er zu Pelipa. Wenn Sally es schon zu spüren bekommt, dass sie anders behandelt wird, weil bekannt ist, wer ihr Urgroßvater war, was wird dann erst sein, wenn er bleiben würde? Denn wenn sie hier ihr Zuhause finden würden, müsste er nicht nur zu seiner Abstammung stehen.

„Dad?..."

Ohne den Blick von Jenkins abzuwenden, legte Pelipa ihre Hand auf Sallys Arm, die ihren Vater verwundert ansah. „Sally ihr werdet nicht wieder gehen. Dein Vater hat einen guten Grund, hierzubleiben. Denn so wie du, möchte er auch glücklich sein."

Kopfschüttelnd schob Jenkins den Stuhl weg und stand auf. Ohne ein weiteres Wort, lief er Richtung Bach. Da Sally nicht verstand, was gerade passierte, sah sie Koko und Pelipa ziemlich ratlos an. Nun stand auch Koko auf. „Ich werde ihm nachgehen."

„Nein." Pelipa holte tief Luft. „Das muss ich machen."

Koko sah ihrer Freundin nach, wie sie Jenkins folgte. Dann setzte sie sich zu Sally, die immer verzweifelter ihrem Vater nachschaute. „Mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich gehe auch davon aus, dass ihr nicht wieder geht. Pelipa wird schon die richtigen Worte für deinen Vater finden."

„Koko, ich verstehe ihn nicht. Seit wir hier sind, haben wir so einen Spaß, wie schon lange nicht mehr. Auch wenn er immer noch sehr viel nachdenkt, hat er auch viel gelacht. Nur in den letzten Wochen ist er wieder stiller geworden, aber ich dachte, dass er Angst hatte, weil er nicht wusste, was er mit mir machen soll, wenn er auf den Viehtrieb geht. Niemals hätte ich gedacht, dass er wieder weiterziehen will." Tränen sammelten sich in ihren Augen. „Ich will nicht von hier fort, Koko. Ich habe endlich richtige Freunde gefunden."

Koko nahm die Hände von Sally und lächelte sie aufmunternd an. „Sally, dein Vater will eigentlich auch nicht von hier weggehen, aber er hat Angst um dich."

„Um mich?"

„Weil es nicht einfach ist, das Blut eines Indianers in sich zu haben. Das hast du doch bei Tylers Vater gesehen. Bis vor kurzem durftest du deinen Freund noch besuchen und jetzt?"

„Aber das ist doch nur Tylers Vater. Die anderen behandeln mich genauso wie vorher."

Etwas stärker drückte Koko die Hände von Sally. „Wenn ihr aber bleibt, könnte es sein, dass sich in deinem Leben noch mehr ändert würde….es könnte sein, dass du dann nicht nur einen Hund bekommst, sondern auch…..eine Mutter."

Vorsichtig zog Sally ihre Hände zurück und legte sie auf ihren Schoß. „Eine Mutter?"

„Ja, das könnte passieren."

Sally sah zu Nick und Travis und dachte an die Essenszeiten bei Winona und Aiyana. Wie schön es war, mit einer großen Familie an einem Tisch zu sitzen. Wie viel gesprochen und gelacht wurde. Dann schaute sie wieder zu Koko. „Aber warum hat er dann Angst um mich? Wenn es eine böse Mutter ist, dann braucht er sie doch nicht zu heiraten?"

Koko sah den Weg entlang, der zum Bach führte und fragte sich, ob sie dieses Gespräch mit Sally führen sollte oder nicht. Sie wussten doch gar nicht, wie sich das Verhältnis zwischen Pelipa und Jenkins entwickeln würde. Was ist, wenn sie etwas in Gang setzt, das eigentlich nicht nötig ist. Dann jedoch dachte sie an die letzten Tage und wie sich die beiden immer wieder angesehen und wie sie miteinander gesprochen haben. Sally, die die ganze Zeit Koko beobachtet hatte, sah nun auch zu dem kleinen Weg. „Pelipa?...Pelipa könnte meine Mutter werden?"

„Deswegen hat dein Vater Angst um dich. Er will nicht, dass du unglücklich bist, nur weil andere uns nicht akzeptieren. Sally, die ganzen Jahre seid ihr von einem Ort zum nächsten gezogen, weil dein Vater immer wieder Probleme bekommen hatte, weil nicht nur das Blut der Weißen in ihm fließt. So weiß er ganz genau, was es für dich bedeuten würde, eine Mutter zu haben, die Indianerin ist."

Sally lehnte sich zurück und legte die Arme übereinander. Ihre Augen wanderten wieder zu Travis und Nick. Mit einem starken selbstbewussten Blick schaute sie dann zu Koko. „Du hast doch auch einen Weißen geheiratet. Aiyana und Chesmu leben in einem Haus von Weißen, warum soll es dann bei mir etwas anderes sein. Für mich ist es nur wichtig, dass sie nett ist, aber…." Sie sprach jetzt etwas leiser und nahm ihre Arme herunter. Der selbstbewusste Blick verschwand und verwandelte sich in einen ängstlichen. „…ich hatte doch nie eine Mutter. Was ist, wenn sie mich nicht mag?"

Sally zog ihre Hände nicht weg, als Koko wieder danach griff. „Hast du bisher den Eindruck gehabt, dass Pelipa dich nicht mag?"

„Sie war immer nett zu mir…" Sie fing an, etwas zu lachen. „..und sie mag keine Spinnen, so wie ich."

XXXX

Mit den Händen zu Fäusten geballt, schaute Jenkins auf das Wasser. Er ärgerte sich, dass er seine Wut nicht kontrollieren konnte. Er war so froh gewesen, endlich einen Ort gefunden zu haben, wo er sich nicht dafür rechtfertigen musste, was er ist. Dass er auch wieder die Möglichkeit hatte, an einem Dorfleben teilhaben zu können. Die Abende, die er mit Amarok am Feuer verbracht hatte, haben in ihm diese Ruhe zurückgebracht, die er schon längst verloren glaubte. Es könnte alles so perfekt sein, wenn da nicht Pelipa wäre. Lange hatte er versucht, die Gefühle, die er für sie hatte, zu verdrängen, aber die letzte Woche auf der Farm machten ihm das immer schwerer. Wenn Sally nicht wäre, würde er den Mut aufbringen können, diesen Schritt zu gehen, aber er kann ihr das nicht antun. Nicht, nachdem er selbst erlebt hatte, was es bedeutete, einen Indianer als Vater zu haben.

„Heute ist ein guter Tag, um darüber zu reden." Noch stärker ballte er die Fäuste und schloss die Augen. „Denn wir müssen reden."

Er drehte sich nicht zu ihr um. „ Müssen wir das? Wir können es auch genauso gut ignorieren."

„Du sagst immer, du hast vor nichts Angst, aber wenn wir nicht reden, dann nur, weil du Angst hast…..Hok'ee auch ich habe Angst, aber ich werde nicht davor weglaufen."

Wütend drehte er sich zu ihr um. „Ich habe keine Angst vor meinen Gefühlen. Ich habe auch keine Angst davor, eine Indianerin als Frau zu haben…" Er stand jetzt ganz dicht bei ihr, aber seine Wut wurde nicht weniger. „…ich habe Angst vor der Schuld. Ich habe Angst vor den Augen von Sally. Die mich ansehen, weil irgend ein Verrückter meinte, ihr etwas antun zu müssen, nur weil ihre Mutter eine Indianerin ist. Ich will nicht in die toten Augen meines Kindes sehen."

„Sally hat diese Angst nicht. Für sie war es von Anfang an unwichtig, wer ihre Freunde sind. Auch jetzt, seit sie weiß, was für Blut in ihren Adern fließt, hat sie keine Angst. So wie du, kann sie damit leben und groß werden. Auch sie trägt diese Stärke in sich, wie du sie hast. Mache nicht den selben Fehler wie dein Vater. Lass dein Leben nicht von anderen bestimmen. Denn dann wird die Angst immer dein Begleiter sein und dein Handeln von Tag zu Tag mehr übernehmen."

Er öffnete und schloss die Hände mehrmals. Dann drehte er sich wieder zum Bach. So vorsichtig wie sie sich neben ihn stellte, so vorsichtig nahm er kurz danach ihre Hand. Lange schauten sie auf das Wasser. Sie sprachen immer noch kein Wort, als er dann zu ihr sah. Mit einem kleinen Lächeln beugte er sich zur ihr und gab ihr den ersten zarten Kuss von vielen, die in nächster Zeit noch folgten sollten.


	91. Chapter 91

Die Hände auf den Gurt gelegt und mit einem breiten Grinsen schaute Joe zu Johane, Susan und Carmen. Joe war gerade mit Adam und Jenkins aus dem Saloon gewesen, um auf seinen achtzehnten Geburtstag anzustoßen. Während Adam zur Bank wollte und Jenkins noch etwas für seine Tochter besorgen wollte, sollte Joe eigentlich zwei Sättel abholen, die zur Reparatur waren. Auf dem Weg dorthin kamen ihm seine alten Schulfreundinnen entgegen, um ihn zum Geburtstag zu gratulieren. Jede von ihnen gab ihm ein Kuss auf die Wange und drückte ihn kurz. Sofort hatte Joe vergessen, was eigentlich seine Aufgabe war, und er unterhielt sich mit den drei Mädchen über seine Pläne für die nächsten Tage und ob er es noch schaffen würde, am Samstag in die Stadt zum Tanzen zu kommen.

„Little Joe, wenn du Zeit hast und in die Stadt kommst, wirst du doch an mich denken und daran, dass du mir versprochen hast, dass ich dich beim nächsten Mal begleiten werde."

Das Grinsen von Joe wurde noch größer, als er den Blick von Susan sah. Er verstand sofort, dass sie es auch gerne sehen würde, wenn er sie danach noch nach Hause begleitete. Dann sah er aber die Blicke der beiden anderen Mädchen, die genauso wollten, dass er sie am Samstag ausführen würde. Verlegen kratzte er sich am Nacken und versuchte, weiter zu lächeln. Wie sollte er jetzt erklären, dass er ihnen allen dasselbe erzählt hatte. In diesem Moment sah er, wie Dianne auf die Gruppe zulief. Nun fing er erst recht an zu schwitzen. Beim letzten Mal hatte sie ihm sehr deutlich zu verstehen gegeben, dass - wenn er sich wieder mit den anderen verabredet und nicht mit ihr -, sie in Zukunft auf seine Begleitung verzichten wird. Und wie sie ihn dabei angesehen hatte, war es Joe klar, dass sie es damit sehr ernst meinte.

„Hallo, Joseph."

Joe schluckte, als er das Funkeln in ihren Augen sah. Irgendwie musste er jetzt ganz schnell die richtigen Worte finden. „Hallo, Dianne….ich….ich war gerade auf dem Weg zu dir, aber….." Sein schelmisches Grinsen kehrte zurück. „…dein Vater stand bei euch vor der Tür und sprach mit Mr. Burton. Ich wollte nicht, dass du Ärger bekommst."

Noch etwas skeptisch schaute Dianne zu den anderen Mädchen. So richtig hatten sie die Worte von Joe noch nicht überzeugt. „Aber du sagst doch ständig, du hast keine Angst vor meinem Vater."

Joe fasste Dianne am Arm. „Habe ich doch auch nicht. Ich möchte doch nur verhindern, dass du meinetwegen Probleme mit deinem Vater hast." Er lächelte den anderen Mädchen zu. „Entschuldigt mich bitte. Dianne und ich haben etwas Wichtiges zu besprechen."

Bevor die drei antworten konnten, zog Joe Dianne am Arm weiter. An der nächsten Ecke blieb er kurz stehen und schaute sich um. Dann ging er mit ihr in die kleine Seitenstraße. Dort nahm er sie in den Arm und küsste sie. „Du hast doch nicht wirklich gedacht, ich gehe auf den Trail, ohne mich von dir zu verabschieden."

Sie legte den Kopf schief und schaute ihm in die Augen. „Joe, ich bin mir manchmal nicht sicher, ob mein Vater nicht doch recht hat, was dich angeht."

„Aber, Dianne…." Mit seinem typischen jungenhaften Lächeln küsste er sie wieder. „….meinst du, ich würde so ein anderes Mädchen küssen?"

Etwas überrascht hob Joe beide Augenbrauen hoch. Anders als sonst, lächelte Dianne ihn nicht verliebt an. „Aber warum habe ich dann den Eindruck, dass du dich auch gerne mit anderen Mädchen verabredest? Es ist ja nicht das erste Mal, dass ich das mitbekomme."

„Also…." Unsicher und ziemlich nervös verlagerte Joe sein Gewicht von einem Bein auf das andere. Bisher hatte Dianne ihm seine Worte immer abgekauft, aber seit dem letzten Vorfall dieser Art hatte sie sich verändert. Sie nahm ihm nicht mehr so einfach alles ab, was er ihr sagte. Auf der einen Seite könnte es ihm ja egal sein, da es genug andere Mädchen gab, die ohne weiter nachzudenken mit ihm ausgehen würden, aber auf der anderen Seite wollte er auch nicht Dianne verlieren. Sie kannten sich schon so lange und irgendwie war es ihm wichtig, dass sie seine Freundin war. Aber so wie es aussieht, wird es langsam etwas komplizierter. Immer wenn er wusste, dass er ein wenig Mist gebaut hatte, kratzte er sich im Nacken. „Dianne …ich..ich mag dich, aber ich bin doch erst achtzehn geworden und…."

Er schaute ihr noch nach, wie sie schnell zur Hauptstraße lief. Eigentlich hatte er von ihr zu seinem Geburtstag etwas anderes erwartet. Mehrmals rieb er sich über seine Wange, die noch mehr weh tat, als beim letzten Mal, als sie ihm eine Backpfeife verpasst hatte. Seufzend erinnerte er sich, was er eigentlich erledigen sollte. So lief auch er zurück zur Hauptstraße.

XXX

Tom stand vor dem Telegraphenbüro und schaute wieder und wieder auf den Zettel in seiner Hand. Es gab immer Dinge in seinem Job, die er gar nicht mochte und das gehörte definitiv dazu. Hätte das Ganze nicht erst nächste Woche passieren können? Dann hätte er genug Zeit gehabt, in der anderen Richtung die Fragen zu stellen. Aber so musste er vor dem Trail tätig werden. Er schaute nach oben in den Himmel und atmete tief durch. Warum konnten es die Leute nicht einfach akzeptieren? Warum muss im Leben eines Mannes so lange gesucht werden, bis etwas gefunden wird? Tom schaute wieder die Straße hinunter und zuckte zusammen. So wie es aussah, lief alles gegen diesen Mann. Musste er jetzt auch gerade in der Stadt sein? Nun konnte er sich nicht einmal Gedanken darüber machen, was genau er sagen sollte. Denn das genau beobachtet wurde, was er in dieser Angelegenheit macht, war sich der Sheriff sicher. Er steckte das Schreiben in seine Tasche und lief über die Straße.

„Hallo, Simon."

Jenkins packte ein Buch in seine Satteltasche und wandte sich dann Tom zu. „Hallo, Tom." Jenkins konnte sich ein kleines Lächeln nicht verkneifen, als er das Gesicht von Adams Freund sah. „So wie du aussiehst, überlegst du gerade den Job zu wechseln. Willst du uns doch auf dem Trail begleiten?"

Der Sheriff schaute nach unten auf den Boden. Gerade weil er wusste, wie schwer Jenkins es gehabt hatte, ihnen allen zu vertrauen fiel, es ihm überhaupt nicht leicht, in diesem Moment das Gesetz zu vertreten. „Simon…Ich finde es sehr gut, dass du dich nun doch entschlossen hast, nach dem Sommer den Posten als Lehrer zu übernehmen und dass du trotzdem noch mit auf den Trail gehst…" Augenblicklich spannte Jenkins sämtliche Muskeln an. Wie Tom mit ihm sprach und ihn ansah, wusste er, dass etwas kommen würde, das er nur zu gut kannte. Seine Hände schlossen sich zur Faust. „…deswegen fällt es mir etwas schwer, jetzt mit dir darüber zu reden, aber ich kann damit nicht warten."

Er wollte Jenkins am Arm anfassen, der diesen aber sofort zurückzog und einen Schritt nach hinten ging. „Ich weiß nicht, worüber wir beide reden müssten."

Auch Tom nahm nun eine andere Haltung ein. Er hätte wissen müssen, dass Simon es nicht einfach so hinnehmen würde, dass anscheinend wieder etwas gegen ihn vorlag. „Simon, lass uns beide ins Büro gehen, um in Ruhe darüber zu reden."

„Sicher nicht, Sheriff. Ich habe nichts getan und deswegen werde ich nicht mitgehen."

„Jenkins, du wirst jetzt mit mir kommen. Entweder machst du es uns beiden einfach, oder du lernst mich mal von einer anderen Seite kennen, aber wie auch immer du dich entscheidest, am Ende werden wir das Gespräch in meinem Büro führen."

Den Blick starr auf den Sheriff gerichtet, bewegte sich Jenkins kein Stück. Er hatte nicht die Absicht, Tom zu begleiten. Er hatte sich nichts zuschulden kommen lassen. Da war er noch keinen Tag als Lehrer tätig und schon stand der nächste Ärger vor der Tür. Wie wird es dann erst sein, wenn er Pelipa wirklich nach dem Trail heiratet? Seit gerade einmal zwei Wochen ist es erst bekannt, dass er den Posten übernehmen wird und darüber, dass er sich mit Pelipa eine gemeinsame Zukunft vorstellen konnte, machten sie beide auch kein Geheimnis. Aber dieses Mal würde er sich nicht alles kaputt machen lassen. Auf den Posten als Lehrer könnte er verzichten, aber das mit Pelipa konnte ihm keiner mehr nehmen. So schüttelte er langsam den Kopf und wollte nach den Zügeln seines Pferdes greifen. „Ich werde jetzt nach Hause reiten. Du kannst den Schwachköpfen, die meinen, mal wieder mein Leben zerstören zu wollen, einen schönen Gruß bestellen. Sie sollen persönlich mit mir ihr letztes Gespräch führen."

In dem Moment, als Tom nach seiner Waffe greifen wollte, sprang Jenkins vor und schlug ihm mitten ins Gesicht. Rückwärts taumelnd versuchte Tom, auf den Beinen zu bleiben. Dass Simon nicht ein typischer Lehrer ist, wusste er ja, aber dass in ihm diese Kraft steckte, hatte er nicht erwartet. Er versuchte, Jenkins am Kragen zu packen, aber bevor er die Hände richtig am Hemd hatte, schlug ihm Sallys Vater diese weg und versenkte mit der Faust mehrere Treffer im Magen von Tom. Da sich der Sheriff aber rechtzeitig von ihm weggedreht hatte, bekam er die gesamte Wucht der Schläge nicht zu spüren. Dass er nun etwas Luft holen könnte, konnte Tom vergessen. Er hatte sich noch nicht richtig aufgerichtet, da hatte Jenkins ihn am Hals gefasst und riss ihn herum, um ihn sofort wieder ins Gesicht zu schlagen. Tom kam gar nicht dazu, sich darüber zu ärgern, dass er Simon völlig unterschätzt hatte. Irgendwie schaffte er es, seine Arme hoch zu bekommen, um so zu verhindern, dass er weitere Treffer im Gesicht einstecken musste, aber zur Ruhe kam er nicht. Nun wurde wieder sein Magen bearbeitet. Wenn er nicht schnell die Kontrolle über die Situation zurückerlangte, würde das ein übler Tag in seinem Leben als Sheriff werden. Er mobilisierte noch einmal alle seine Kräfte und schob seine Schulter vor und traf damit Jenkins am Kinn. Da die Reaktion sehr unerwartet kam, hatte dieser nun das Problem, nicht nach hintenweg zu stolpern. Augenblicklich verschaffte Tom sich etwas Distanz zu Jenkins. „Jenkins…."

Kein Wort weiter konnte Tom sprechen, er hob die Hände hoch, um so den nächsten Angriff von Simon abzuwehren. Beide stürzten zu Boden. Immer noch hatte der Vater von Sally so eine enorme Kraft, dass Tom das Blatt nicht zu seinen Gunsten wenden konnte. Er wehrte gerade wieder eine Vielzahl von Schlägen ab, als Jenkins nach oben gezogen wurde. Sein Hilfssheriff hatte Jenkins gegriffen und schickte ihn mit zwei kräftigen Schlägen wieder zu Boden. Den Blick weiter auf Jenkins gerichtet, reichte Steve seinem Boss die Hand und zog ihn hoch. Wenn sie beide aber nun gedacht haben, dass Jenkins aufgeben würde, hatten sie sich getäuscht. Tom stand noch nicht richtig, da hatte sich auch Jenkins schon erhoben, warf ihm noch einen sehr bösen Blick zu und wollte dann zu seinem Pferd laufen. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er, wie die beiden Gesetzeshüter nach ihren Waffen greifen wollten. Erneut, mit einer unglaublichen Geschwindigkeit, war er bei den beiden und versuchte, sie mit seinem Körper umzustoßen. Letztendlich gelang es Steve und Tom irgendwie, Jenkins von der Straße in eine Zelle zu befördern. Es brauchte noch mehrere Schläge, bis der letzte Faustschlag von Tom in das Gesicht von Simon diesen in das Reich der Träume schickte.

XXX

Die Tür vom Büro des Sheriffs öffnete sich und Rusty rannte sofort zu Tom. Dieser wusch sich gerade das Gesicht in der Waschschüssel. Adam schloss die Tür hinter sich und schaute sich erstaunt um. „Hallo, Tom. Mir wurde gesagt, dass Jenks bei dir ist. Ist er schon wieder los?"

Ohne sich zu seinem Freund zu drehen, griff Tom nach einem Handtuch und trocknete sich das Gesicht ab. Mit einem tiefen Atemzug legte er es dann zur Seite. „Nein, er ist noch hier."

„Ach, und wo hast du ihn versteckt?" Adam hielt die Luft an, als sich Tom zu ihm drehte. „Tom, unter welche Postkutsche bist du denn geraten?"

Der Sheriff nickte nur mit dem Kopf und lief in den Zellenbereich. Zögerlich folgte Adam ihn. Langsam ahnte er, was Tom ihm zeigen wollte, aber als er dann Jenkins auf der Pritsche liegen sah, überkam ihn eine kleine Wut. „Tom, was soll das? Was immer auch passiert ist, denke ich nicht, dass das nötig ist."

Adam zeigte mit der Hand in die Zelle. Jenkins war nicht nur immer noch bewusstlos, sondern Tom hatte seine Hände mit Fesseln fixiert und diese dann an den Gittern befestigt. Für Jenkins war es so nicht möglich, sich zu drehen oder aufzustehen.

Tom lief zurück in sein Büro und Adam schaute noch einmal kopfschüttelnd zu Jenkins, bevor er ihm folgte.

„Bekomme ich auch zu erfahren, was passiert ist? Es muss ja schon mehr sein, dass ihr beide so ausseht und du ihn so behandelst. Dabei dachte ich auch, du wärst sein Freund."

„Wäre ich nicht sein Freund, dann würde er nicht in der Zelle liegen, sondern beim Bestatter."

„Tom…."

Wie geschockt Adam über diese Aussage war, konnte man nicht nur an seiner Stimme hören. Auch in seinem Gesicht war es deutlich abzulesen.

Geschafft ließ sich Tom in seinen Stuhl fallen. „Adam, ich wollte nur mit ihm reden, mehr nicht. Meinst du, dass ich das wollte? Aber ich glaube, sogar Hoss hätte seine Not mit ihm gehabt. Selten habe ich jemanden erlebt, der in seiner Wut so schwer zu bändigen war. Adam, nicht nur Simon und ich sehen so aus. Steve ist gerade beim Doc. Ich gehe davon aus, dass zwei Finger mindestens gebrochen sind, wenn nicht sogar die ganze Hand."

Weiterhin fassungslos stand Adam am Schreibtisch von Tom. „Warum…."

Die Augen erst auf Adam gerichtet, zog er dann eine Schublade auf, nahm zwei Gläser und eine Whisky Flasche und stellte sie auf den Tisch. Das gefüllte Glas schob er seinem Freund zu und trank seines in einem Zug leer. Adam rührte das vor ihm stehende Glas nicht an. Er hatte vorhin mit Joe und Jenkins bereits zwei Bier im Saloon getrunken. Aber Tom achtete überhaupt nicht darauf, sondern lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. „Vor drei Tagen kam Marc in mein Büro und meinte, ich sollte doch mal unseren zukünftigen Lehrer genauer unter die Lupe nehmen. Mr. Doohan hat erfahren, dass er eigentlich nirgend mehr eine Stelle bekommen sollte, weil er nicht nur ein Unruhestifter ist, sondern dass er auch einen Mann kaltblütig erschossen haben soll und nicht dafür belangt wurde." Tom lehnte sich nun vor und schaute seinen Freund ernst an. „Buddy, du weißt genau was los ist, wenn ich dem nicht nachgegangen wäre. Gerade Marc und Mr. Doohan würden verbreiten, dass ich nur wieder einen Freund der Cartwrights decken würde. Besonders, da er ein Indianer ist."

Adam legte die Arme übereinander und sein Gesichtsausdruck war wie immer emotionslos, wenn er sich über etwas ärgerte. „Dass das ein ausgemachter Blödsinn ist, weißt du doch ganz genau und außerdem war sein Großvater ein Indianer."

„Natürlich weiß ich das. Aber ich muss diesen Vorwürfen auch nachgehen und das weißt DU ganz genau und….." Er zeigte zum Zellenbereich. „…hätte Simon nur fünf Minuten mit mir geredet, dann denke ich, hätten wir die Sache aus der Welt schaffen können. Denn, das habe ich schnell bei ihm gemerkt, dass er zu seinen Fehlern steht und hätte er wirklich einen Mann erschossen, dann würde er sich der Verantwortung stellen. Aber so….."

Adam schlug mit der flachen Hand auf den Tisch und drehte sich weg. Er ließ den Kopf sinken und legte die Hand vor die Augen. Als er dann mit seinem Freund sprach, hatte er sich wieder beruhigt. „Du kennst ihn doch Tom und wie schnell er in die Luft geht, wenn er sich bedroht fühlt. Aber wenn man die richtigen Worte findet…."

Tom hob die Hand und unterbrach Adam. „Buddy, soweit bin ich gar nicht gekommen. Ich wollte hier im Büro mit ihm reden, aber es ging ja schon auf der Straße los."

Nachdenklich schaute Adam zu den Zellen. „Wie lange wirst du ihn hier behalten?"

„Bis er mit mir redet und mir sagt, was an der Geschichte dran ist."

Noch immer schaute Adam zu den Zellen und dachte nach. Dann legte er seine Stirn in Falten und schaute seinen Freund an. „Wo und wann soll er denn einen Mann erschossen haben?"

Nachdem er einige Unterlagen zur Seite geschoben hatte, zog er den Bericht hervor, den er in der Sache angefertigt hatte und reichte ihn an Adam weiter. Mit zusammengepressten Zähnen überflog Adam die Zeilen. Es war eine fließende Bewegung. Er legte den Bericht zurück auf den Tisch, nahm das Whiskyglas und trank es, wie Tom zuvor, in einem Zug aus und knallte es zurück auf den Tisch. „Die Sache ist schon erledigt…." Adam nahm einen Stift und schrieb eine Adresse auf. „…Wenn du mit Mr. Lambert Kontakt auf nimmst, der vor einigen Wochen sich hier als Lehrer vorgestellt hat, wirst du auch den Namen von dem Richter erfahren, der über den Fall entschieden hat und mach es bitte gleich. Wir wollen am Montag los und ich brauche ihn auf dem Trail."

Mit einem leisen Pfiff gab Adam seinen Hund das Zeichen, dass sie jetzt gehen wollten.

„Buddy, es tut mir leid. Ich mache nur meinen Job."

Bevor Adam die Tür öffnete, blieb er nochmals stehen. „Ich mache dir doch keinen Vorwurf. Es ärgert mich nur, dass man ihn keine Chance geben will."

„Aber auch er muss uns eine Chance geben, Adam und das was heute passiert ist, wäre so nicht nötig gewesen."

Mit der Hand am Türgriff schaute Adam zu Tom. „Wir müssen ihm noch Zeit geben. Der falsche Wolf wird ruhiger werden. Spätestens, wenn er mit Pelipa verheiratet ist und er wieder eine Familie hat und Tom…." Adam lächelte wieder. „…danke, dass du die Trauung der Beiden übernehmen wirst, damit sie amtlich ist."

Der Sheriff lehnte sich wieder zurück und auch er lächelte schon wieder etwas. „Die Frage ist nur, ob er das noch so will….ich meine, dass ich das mache."

„Natürlich will er das. So schnell wie der falsche Wolf zum Vorschein kommt, so schnell ist er auch wieder verschwunden. Ich gehe davon aus, wenn er wach wird, hat er sich schon wieder beruhigt."

„Das hoffe ich für uns beide."

Nickend schloss Adam die Tür hinter sich. Vor dem Büro schaute er sich um. Noch immer war er darüber sauer und enttäuscht, dass Mr. Doohan und Marc versuchten, Stimmung gegen Jenks zu machen, bevor dieser überhaupt einen Tag unterrichtet hat. „Rusty, ich denke, wir sollten dem guten Marc mal einen Besuch abstatten und mit ihm nicht nur über Jenks reden."

Er schwang sich in den Sattel und machte sich auf den Weg zum Haus von Tylers Vater.

XX

„Adam, was führt dich zu mir?"

Überrascht hatte Marc die Tür geöffnet und Adam hereingelassen. „Ich dachte, wir beide unterhalten uns mal über einige Sachen?"

„Gibt es Probleme bei dem Bau in Carson City?"

Mit Bedacht nahm Adam seinen Hut ab. Er wollte bei dem Gespräch seine Emotionen unbedingt unter Kontrolle halten und das nicht nur wegen der Kinder, sondern weil die Zusammenarbeit mit dem Vater von Marc sehr gut lief. Beides wollte er nicht gefährden, nur weil er eventuell eine falsche Wortwahl benutzen würde. „Nein, dort läuft alles nach Plan. Ich bin aus einem anderen Grund hier."

Die Gesichtszüge von Tylers Vater verhärteten sich. „Haben die Kinder wieder etwas angestellt?"

„Nein, die sind im Gegensatz zu manch anderen sehr vernünftig."

„Dass du nicht zu einem kleinen Plausch vorbei gekommen bist, wissen wir doch beide. Also raus mit der Sprache, worum geht es?"

„Wenn du Fragen hast, oder irgendein Problem mit einem unserer Männer auf der Ponderosa, würde ich dich doch bitten, in Zukunft erst mit mir zu sprechen und nicht gleich zum Sheriff zu rennen."

Die Mundwinkel von Marc zuckten nach oben und er fing an, hämisch zu lächeln. „Darum geht es also. Dass dein Indianerfreund doch nicht der ist, für den er sich ausgibt."

Mal wieder merkte Adam, dass er seinen Kiefer zu stark zusammen presste, aber noch immer blieb er ruhig. „Marc, was soll das? Ich weiß, dass wir nie die besten Freunde waren und du auch nie verstanden hast, warum ich mit Koko befreundet bin, aber langsam solltest du dich doch daran gewöhnt haben und nenne mir nur ein Ereignis, bei dem es Probleme mit Koko und ihrer Familie gab oder mit dem Stamm der Gosiute."

„Nein, mit ihnen gab es keine Probleme, aber du kannst ja nicht abstreiten, dass es sonst immer wieder Ärger mit den Indianern gibt. Du selber hast es doch zu spüren bekommen, wie sie sein können. Von Menschlichkeit kann man da ja wohl nicht reden."

Adam versuchte, sich auf seinen Herzschlag zu konzentrieren, um so seine innere Ruhe beizubehalten. „Im Gegensatz zu dir, verurteile ich nicht gleich alle Indianer und bei Jenkins kannst du ja nun wirklich nicht behaupten, dass man gleich erkennt, wo er aufgewachsen ist."

Lachend drehte sich Marc weg und lehnte sich dann an eine Kommode. Die Arme vor dem Körper verschränkt, schaute er Adam abwertend an. „Meinst du, wir nehmen es einfach hin, dass so einer Lehrer wird? Zumal ja alle wissen, dass er mit dieser Squaw zusammen ist und darüber nachdenkt, sie zu heiraten. So etwas wird sicher nicht unsere Kinder unterrichten und wenn es stimmt, dass er jemanden erschossen hat, kommt er sowieso an den Galgen."

Später fragte sich Adam, wie er es eigentlich geschafft hatte, so lange ruhig so bleiben, bis auch er an diesem Tag den falschen Wolf nicht mehr zurück halten konnte. Er rührte sich nicht, als er mit Marc sprach. „Und was ist deine Erklärung dafür, dass Tyler nicht mehr mit seinen Freuden spielen darf? Und ich spreche noch nicht davon, dass meine Tochter und Sally nicht dein Haus betreten dürfen."

Marc machte einen Schritt auf Adam zu. „Ich möchte, dass aus meinem Jungen ein anständiger Mann wird. Was deine Kinder für einen schlechten Einfluss auf ihn haben, hat man ja bei deinem Stall gesehen und sicherlich werde ich nicht dabei zusehen, wie dieses Pack in mein Haus kommt. Ich möchte mein Eigentum gerne noch behalten."

Die Augen von Marc wurden doppelt so groß, als Adam ihn mit der linken Hand am Revers packte und mit der rechten zuschlug. Ziemlich schnell fing sich Tylers Vater jedoch, und wehrte den nächsten Faustschlag von Adam ab. Beide Männer befanden sich in einer wilden Schlägerei, als Marcs Frau kreischend im Türrahmen stand und der Großvater von Tyler einige Sekunden brauchte, um zu realisieren, was gerade im Eingangsbereich seines Hauses stattfand. Die laute Stimme dröhnte durch den Raum. Marc, der gerade wieder ausholen wollte, stoppte in der Bewegung und schaute zu seinem Vater. Adam, der nach einem Schlag in den Magen dabei war, wieder richtig atmen zu können, streckte seinen Rücken durch und holte einige Male tief Luft. „Könnt ihr zwei mir mal bitte erklären, was hier los ist?"

Marc schaute auf den Boden und Adam blickte an die Decke. Die Stimme von Mr. Burton wurde wieder etwas lauter. „Marc?"

„Wir haben eine andere Meinung darüber, wer den Posten als Lehrer übernehmen soll."

Ungläubig schaute Mr. Burton zwischen den Männern hin und her. „Und deswegen schlagt ihr euch wie die Kinder? Adam, von dir hätte ich etwas anderes erwartet."

Adam hob seinen Hut auf und blickte Tylers Großvater betreten an. „Ich entschuldige mich für mein ungebührliches Verhalten."

„Adam, hier ging es doch mehr als um den Lehrer. Du bist doch kein Mensch, der sich deswegen gleich prügelt, besonders, da Marc nicht mal im Schulrat sitzt."

Der Blick, den Marc und Adam austauschten, zeigte, dass sie in der nächsten Zeit sicher nicht gemeinsam ein Bier im Saloon trinken würden. Adam kratzte sich mit dem Finger an der Stirn und vermied es, den Vater von Marc anzusehen. „Wir haben auch verschiedene Ansichten darüber, wer die Freunde von Tyler sein sollen."

Erneut brauchte Mr. Burton etwas, bevor er verstand, was Adam meinte. Dann schaute er zu seinem Sohn. „Marc, was meint Adam damit? Doch nicht etwa, dass du immer noch ein Problem damit hast, dass sich Tyler mit seinen Kindern trifft."

Der Kopf von Marc schoss nach oben. „Das sind nicht seine Kinder. Er hat doch die Gören nur aus Mitleid aufgenommen."

So schnell wie der Kopf von Marc hochgeschossen war, so schnell stellte sich Mr. Burton zwischen die beiden Männer, bevor Adam etwas Unüberlegtes tun würde. „Marc, was soll das? Ich dachte, darüber hätten wir uns bereits nach Tylers Geburtstag ausführlich unterhalten. Du wirst dich unverzüglich bei Adam entschuldigen."

„Aber …."

Wütend schaute Mr. Burton seinen Sohn an. „Kein aber…"

Adam setzte sich seinen Hut auf und machte sich auf den Weg zur Haustür. „Mr. Burton, Marc braucht sich nicht zu entschuldigen, wenn er es nicht auch so meint, aber ich würde mich freuen, wenn Tyler den Sommer mit seinen Freunden verbringen dürfte und das heißt auch, dass er bei dem Ausflug mit Aponi dabei ist."

Mr. Burton achtete schon nicht mehr auf seinen Sohn, als er Adam antwortete. „Natürlich wird mein Enkel den Sommer mit seinen Freunden verbringen dürfen, Adam."

Adam nickte Mr. Burton zu und verließ das Haus. Auf dem Weg zu Sport überlegte er bereits, was er Bridget erzählen sollte. Denn ohne in den Spiegel zu sehen, wusste er, dass diese kleine Auseinandersetzung Spuren hinterlassen hat.

XXXX

Hatte er wirklich geglaubt, sie würde es so einfach hinnehmen? Er hob den Kopf nicht hoch als er hörte, wie sie sein Büro betrat. „Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir? Nicht nur, dass du sehr still warst, als du nach Hause gekommen bist. Jetzt sagt mir auch noch Aiyana, dass du nicht mit uns Kaffee trinken möchtest."

Er schaute seine Frau immer noch nicht an. „Ich habe noch einiges zu tun."

Bridget lief zu seinem Schreibtisch und schaute ihn verwundert an. „Warum kann ich das nicht glauben? Gerade du wolltest doch, dass wir alle in den nächsten Tagen so viel Zeit wie möglich miteinander verbringen, bevor es am Montag losgeht."

Es war doch auch sehr kindisch von ihm zu glauben, er könnte ihr bis Montag aus dem Weg gehen. So schaute er sie an und versuchte, so unschuldig wie möglich, sie anzusehen. Bridget öffnete kurz den Mund, um ihn dann aber gleich wütend anzublicken. „Da du mir das verheimlichen wolltest, muss es ja etwas sein, worüber du dich selber ärgerst und ich nicht begeistert sein werde."

„Ja, du hast recht…." Adam stand auf und lief um den Tisch herum, um so direkt vor ihr zu stehen. „…ich wollte eigentlich nur mit ihm reden. Mehr nicht, aber dann ergab ein Wort das andere…."

Adam zuckte mit den Schultern. Bridget schüttelte den Kopf und sah ihm in die Augen. „Und wer hat den falschen Wolf zu spüren bekommen?"

Er kratzte sich unter dem Kinn und versuchte, ihr nicht weiter in die Augen zu blicken. „Tylers Vater…"

Nicht anders als er es erwartet hatte, war sie entsetzt. „Marc? Warum? Doch nicht etwa immer noch, weil die Geburtstagsfeier ausgefallen ist."

Die Lippen aufeinander gepresst, schüttelte er den Kopf. „Eigentlich wollte ich nur mit ihm reden, weil seinetwegen Jenks bei Tom im Gefängnis ist und er…."

„Simon ist im Gefängnis?" Sie stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. „Habt ihr heute beide den Verstand verloren? Und was ist mit Little Joe? Ist er bei Yvette? Ihr wolltet doch nur ein Bier im Saloon trinken?"

„Little Joe ist oben auf der Ponderosa und er hat nichts mit der Sache zu tun. Marc und Mr. Doohan haben die alte Geschichte von Jenks ausgekramt, bei der er einen Mann erschossen hat. Bridget, ich wollte die Gelegenheit gleich nutzen, um mit ihm auch darüber zu reden, warum Tyler nicht mehr seine Nachmittage mit den anderen verbringen darf. Meine Intention lag nicht darin, mich mit ihm zu prügeln."

Seufzend schaute sie ihn an und strich ganz vorsichtig an seiner blauen Stelle im Gesicht entlang. „Und was ist jetzt mit Simon? Lässt ihn Tom heute noch gehen? Ich kann Sally nachher nicht nach Hause schicken, wenn sie dann alleine ist….Adam, ich kann ihr ja nicht mal erzählen, dass ihr Vater im Gefängnis ist."

Adam hob die Hände hoch. „Das kann ich dir nicht sagen. Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass er sich mit Mr. Lambert in Verbindung setzen soll. Der könnte bestätigen, dass die Sache damals untersucht wurde und Jenks sich nicht auf der Flucht befindet."

Zum wiederholten Male schloss Bridget die Augen. „So wie ich Simon bisher kennengelernt habe, wird er doch nicht freiwillig mit Tom mitgegangen sein."

„Ja, auch er hatte heute etwas mit dem falschen Wolf zu kämpfen."

„Ihr zwei solltet doch wirklich langsam ruhiger werden. Sonst bekommt ihr die Rinder nie zum Zielort gebracht."

„Sollte er heute nicht freigelassen werden, dann werde ich morgen mit Tom sprechen und er ist doch schon ruhiger geworden und …" Er beugte sich leicht vor und gab ihr einen Kuss. „..ich doch auch."

„Bist du das?"

Er fing an zu grinsen. „Ja, früher hätte ich Marc gleich nach dem ersten Satz eins auf die Nase gegeben."

Lachend schlug sie ihn sanft gegen die Brust. „Du bist wirklich unmöglich, Adam."

Adam legte den Arm um Bridget und lief mit ihr aus dem Büro. „Was für einen Kuchen gibt es?"

„Du willst schon wieder ablenken."

„Ich doch nie."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Von allen hatte er sich schon verabschiedet, aber seine Schwester war nicht wie die anderen vor dem Haus gewesen. Da er sich schon denken konnte, wo sie war, lief er in den Stall und schaute nach oben zum Heuboden. Dass er recht hatte, wusste er, da er ein Rascheln von oben vernahm. So kletterte er die Leiter hoch und sah Sarah in der Ecke sitzen. Die Beine angezogen und die Arme auf die Knie gelegt. Adam setzte sich daneben und stieß leicht mit seinem Bein gegen ihr Bein. „Wir brechen gleich auf, aber ich würde mir die Zeit nehmen, wenn du mit mir darüber reden möchtest."

„Mhhh…"

Sie hob den Kopf nicht hoch, sondern umklammerte ihre Beine stärker. „Ich würde mich gerne von dir richtig verabschieden."

Zögerlich hob seine Schwester den Kopf an, aber in dem Moment, als sie in Adams Augen sah, fiel sie in seine Arme und drückte sich fest an ihn heran. „Ich möchte nicht, dass du gehst."

Er legte die Arme um sie und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Haare. „Wir sind doch dieses Jahr nicht so lange weg."

„Kann nicht Pa gehen und du bleibst hier?"

Leise musste Adam lachen. „Sonnenschein, in einigen Wochen bin ich wieder da und du hast doch den kleinen Stamm. Ihr habt euch doch so schöne Sachen für die Ferien überlegt und du solltest auch unbedingt dabei sein, weil nach den Ferien werden Kono und Halona nicht mehr mit euch spielen können."

Sarah setzte sich so hin, dass sie Adam nun ansehen konnte. „Warum das?"

„Sie werden bald zwölf Jahre alt und bei den Gosiute bedeutet das, dass sie keine Kinder mehr sind. Jungen und Mädchen dürfen dann nicht mehr gemeinsam miteinander spielen. Sie sollen dann auf ihr Leben als Erwachsene vorbereitet werden."

„Aber sie können doch trotzdem mit uns noch spielen."

Adam schüttelte den Kopf. „Ist dir das im Dorf nie aufgefallen? Dass die größeren Mädchen keinen Kontakt mehr mit den Jungs haben?"

Sarah zog die Augen zusammen und dachte nach. „Ich habe sie noch hin und wieder reden sehen, aber nicht mehr so wie davor."

„Das Leben der größeren Kinder unterscheidet sich erheblich von dem Leben, das du in dem Alter führen wirst. Die Mädchen werden schon recht früh darauf vorbereitet, was von ihnen erwartet wird, wenn sie heiraten."

„Also ich kann später noch mit Riccardo und den anderen Jungs spielen?"

„Natürlich kannst du das, aber…."Adam fing an zu grinsen. „…es wird auch der Zeitpunkt kommen, an dem ich auch genauer hinsehe, was du mit Riccardo machst."

Die Augen von Sarah wurden groß. „Wieso das?"

Weiter grinsend wuschelte Adam seiner Schwester durch das Haar. „Darüber reden wir in einigen Jahren."

„Wynono, warum muss sich nach den Ferien so viel ändern? Warum muss sich überhaupt ständig etwas ändern?"

„Was ändert sich denn alles?"

Sarah saß im Schneidersitz und spielte mit einigen Halmen vom Stroh und schaute dabei auf ihre Hände. „Na, dass nicht mehr alle im Dorf mit uns spielen dürfen. Dass der Unterricht wieder in der Stadt stattfindet und Bridget nicht mehr unsere Lehrerin ist und Sally wird sicher nicht mehr lange hier auf der Ranch wohnen."

„Sonnenschein, Veränderungen gehören zum Leben dazu und wir mögen sie nur nicht, weil wir nicht wissen, was sie für uns bedeuten. Wir haben Angst vor dem, was auf uns zukommt. Aber du musst keine Angst haben, wenn du die Veränderungen nicht als deinen Feind siehst. Wenn du sie als eine Herausforderung für dich erkennst." Adam lächelte sie nun liebevoll an. „Du musst doch keine Angst vor Sallys Vater haben. Ihr kennt ihn doch und er wird sicher nicht so sein wie Curt, und ich denke nicht, dass sie in die Stadt ziehen. Wenn Pelipa und Jenks heiraten, dann werden sie weiter hier in der Nähe von uns und Koko wohnen."

Noch immer sahen die Gesichtszüge von Sarah nicht freudiger aus. „Meine größte Angst ist aber nicht diese Veränderung."

Adam hob ihr Kinn an. „Was ist deine Angst?"

So traurig wie die Augen von seiner Schwester ihn ansahen, zerriss es Adam fast das Herz. „Ich habe Angst, dass du nie wiederkommst. Hoss ist doch nicht bei dir um auf dich aufpassen."

Trotz der Angst von Sarah, musste Adam darüber lächeln, dass Sarah daran glaubte, das ihr Bruder wegen seiner Größe immer alle Gefahren von ihm abhalten könnte. „Sonnenschein, ich habe dir doch mal erklärt, dass der Tod nicht das Ende bedeutet und auch ohne Hoss hoffe ich, dass die Straße meines Lebens noch sehr lang sein wird."

Es sammelten sich Tränen in den Augen seiner kleinen Schwester und Adam zog sie wieder an sich heran. „Ich werde diese Angst aber nicht so einfach los. Auch wenn du sagst, dass du dann trotzdem bei mir sein wirst, bist du doch nicht da. Jetzt kann ich dich sehen, dich anfassen und mit dir sprechen und…" Sie musste mehrmals schlucken. „…ich bekomme eine Antwort."

Auch Adam musste tief durchatmen, bevor er weitersprechen konnte. „Ich kann dir keine Antwort geben, die dir deine Angst richtig nehmen kann, weil, du willst von mir hören, dass ich gesund wiederkomme, aber das kann ich dir nicht versprechen. Was ich dir aber versprechen kann ist, dass ich auf mich aufpassen werde und mich in keine unnötigen Gefahren begebe und dass ich - so oft wie möglich - an dich denken werde."

„Ich möchte dich nicht vergessen….. Little Joe hat mir erzählt, dass er sich an seine Mutter nicht mehr richtig erinnern kann. Was ist, wenn ich…."

Adam legte seinen Finger auf die Lippen von Sarah. „Sonnenschein….bitte höre auf, dir solche Gedanken zu machen. Wenn du dein Herz nur mit diesen traurigen Gedanken füllst, wirst du den Sonnenschein deiner Seele nicht mehr sehen können."

„Aber was kann ich machen, wenn du nicht weiter bei mir bist?"

Nach einigen Überlegungen hatte Adam eine Idee und hoffte, dass er seine Schwester damit etwas aufmuntern konnte. „Hast du noch das kleine Buch, das dir Mum vor einiger Zeit geschenkt hat?"

„Das was ich nehmen soll, wenn mein anderes Kräuterbuch vollgeschrieben ist?"

„Genau das meine ich. Mum wird nichts dagegen haben, wenn du das Buch auch für etwas anderes nutzen wirst. Auch ich habe ein Buch dabei und ich werde jeden Tag etwas hineinschreiben. Über das, was ich erlebt und gesehen habe und du wirst auch in dein Buch schreiben, was du während meiner Abwesenheit erlebst und wenn ich zurück bin, tauschen wir die Bücher aus. So bin ich dann bei dir und du bist bei mir."

Noch immer veränderte sich der Blick von Sarah nicht, als sie über die Worte von Adam nachdachte. „Und wenn du nicht mehr lebst?"

„Dann wirst du das Buch trotzdem bekommen. Joe oder Jenkins wird es dir geben und deines liest du mir dann an meinem Grab oder auf meinem Berg vor. Ich werde bei dir sein und es hören."

Erneut ließ sich Sarah in seine Arme fallen und sie hielten sich einige Minuten einfach nur fest. Sie ließ ihn erst los, als sie von unten hörten, wie Joe nach Adam rief, dass sie nun langsam los wollen.

Mit beiden Händen drückte Adam sie etwas von sich, um ihr wieder in die Augen zu sehen. „Du wirst sehen. Die Zeit wird schnell vorbeigehen und wir beide werden uns wieder in die Arme nehmen."

Sie nickte mit dem Kopf und wischte sich einige Tränen aus dem Gesicht und versuchte, zu lächeln. Dann kletterten sie beide die Leiter hinunter und verließen den Stall. Davor warteten bereits Joe und Jenkins mit ihren Pferden auf Adam. Er drückte nochmals seine Schwester und lief dann zu Sport.

Auch Sally befand sich vor dem Stall und verabschiedete sich gerade von ihrem Vater. „Bleib anständig und mach nichts, was ich nicht auch machen würde."

Sally lachte los. „Ich soll wirklich den Sheriff verprügeln?"

Jenkins schlug ihr freundschaftlich gegen den Kopf. „Sicher nicht, junge Dame. Pass auf dich auf, mein kleiner Wolf."

„Ich doch immer. Ich mach nicht mehr Blödsinn als sonst auch."

Er nahm die Zügel von seinem Pferd in die Hand und lächelte ihr zu. „Das beruhigt mich nicht gerade….du kannst dir ja mit Pelipa schon mal einen schönen Platz aussuchen, an dem wir unser Haus bauen wollen."

Sally steckte die Hände in die Hosentaschen und schaute auf den Boden. „Müssen wir denn hier ausziehen? Können wir nicht in dem Haus wohnen bleiben?"

Er kam wieder auf sie zu und legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Ich werde nach dem Trail nicht mehr auf der Ponderosa arbeiten und da wir nun endgültig hier unser Zuhause gefunden haben, möchte ich auch, dass wir unser eigenes Haus haben, wo wir als Familie zusammen wohnen."

Von schräg unten schaute sie ihn an. „Und Pelipa und ich können den Ort aussuchen? Egal, wo er ist, du wirst damit einverstanden sein?"

„Jetzt machst du mir wirklich etwas Angst, junge Dame."

Er schwang sich in den Sattel und gab seiner Tochter einen Luftkuss. Dann sahen sich alle drei Männer an und verließen die Ponderosa.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ben konnte nicht anders. Er stöhnte leise vor sich hin, als er Riccardo am Zaun bei den beiden Bullen stehen sah. Seit zwei Wochen nun arbeitet Riccardo mit sehr viel Elan an der Liste, die Adam ihm gegeben hat. Als Ben gedacht hatte, dass er Riccardo einige Tipps geben könnte, musste er sich eines Besseren belehren lassen. Bei jedem zweiten Satz bekam er zu hören, dass Adam ihm das aber anders gezeigt hätte. Und er konnte dann auch nicht sagen, dass es nicht richtig ist. Ganz im Gegenteil. Bei den Sachen, die Frederics Sohn anders machte, musste sich Ben eingestehen, dass es so besser, schneller und effektiver war. Nur bei der Berechnung, wie viel Holz sie brauchten, um nach den Ferien einige Zäune auszubessern, konnte Ben dem Jungen helfen, weil ihm das Rechnen leichter fällt. Ben stellte sich neben Riccardo und schaute mit ihm auf die Bullen. „Das sind zwei prächtige Burschen, Riccardo. Hast du dir gemerkt, worauf du achten musst, wenn du Vieh kaufst?"

„Mhhh…."

Verwunderst schaute Ben zu dem Jungen, der mit beiden Armen auf dem Zaun lehnte. „Alles in Ordnung, Riccardo?"

„Mhhh…ich bin schon eine ganze Zeit hier und habe mir die beiden angesehen…" Ben konnte erneut nicht verhindern, dass er die Augen verdrehte. Hatte er etwas anderes erwartet. Wahrscheinlich war der Junge schon vor seinen Eltern wach gewesen und hatte nicht richtig gefrühstückt, nur um schnell hier auf der Ranch sein zu können. „…Ben…ich finde der etwas kleinere ist etwas komisch."

„Komisch?" Ben schaute zu den Bullen. „Das ist jetzt aber keine Aussage, die du verwenden solltest, wenn du Vieh kaufen möchtest."

„Ich kann es aber nicht besser beschreiben. Ich habe sie ja nur beobachtet. Wie er sich bewegt und den Kopf hält. Ich würde ihn nicht kaufen."

Ben schlug mit der Hand auf den Zaun. „Riccardo, du bist neun Jahre alt und lebst erst seit einigen Jahren hier auf der Ranch. Du kannst noch gar nicht beurteilen, ob dieser Bulle seinen Preis wert ist oder nicht."

Riccardo sah nicht zu Ben hoch. Zu laut hatte dieser mit ihm gesprochen. Adam hatte mal zu ihm gesagt dass er sich wünscht, dass er immer sagt, was er denkt und auch wenn es nur ein Gefühl im Bauch war, was ihn beschäftigte. So hatte ihn die Reaktion von Ben doch etwas überrascht und nun hatte er Angst, noch etwas über den Bullen zu sagen.

„Das sind zwei erstklassige Tiere und wenn die beiden Männer nachher aus der Stadt kommen, werden sie ihr Geld erhalten und du mein Junge, solltest lernen, mehr zuzuhören und nicht zu denken, du weißt schon alles. Adam sollte dich nicht so oft loben. Anscheinend bekommt dir das nicht. Ich denke du solltest dich jetzt lieber um den Stall kümmern. Das hast du bisher nicht gemacht."

„Ja, Sir."

Mit hängendem Kopf lief Riccardo zum Stall.

XXXX

Am frühen Nachmittag spielten die Kinder alle bei Sarah in der Nähe vom Haupthaus. „Riccardo, was ist nur heute mit dir los?" Sarah stellte sich zu ihrem Freund und schaute ihn besorgt an. „Du schaust schon die ganze Zeit so traurig aus."

Mit dem Fuß stocherte Riccardo im Boden herum. „Ach, dein Vater hat mich heute früh etwas angemeckert."

„Was hast du denn gemacht?"

„Ich wollte ihm zu den Bullen etwas sagen. Er sollte sie sich noch einmal ansehen, bevor er den Männern nachher das Geld gibt."

Sarah schaute zu den beiden Bullen, die hinter dem Zaun standen. „Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung mit ihnen?"

Der Junge zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Der eine verhält sich ab und zu so komisch, aber dein Vater wollte mir nicht zuhören."

Sarah lachte auf. „Das kenne ich. So richtig hört er mir noch immer nicht zu, obwohl es schon besser geworden ist, seit er nicht mehr so viel auf der Ponderosa arbeitet."

„Ich weiß nur, dass Onkel Adam sehr viel Geld für die beiden Tiere ausgeben will und deswegen sollte sich Ben die lieber noch einmal ansehen."

Wieder schaute Sarah zu den beiden Tieren. „Also für mich sehen die ganz normal aus."

„Ja, jetzt. Er macht das ja auch nicht ständig. Nur wenn du ihn länger ansiehst, fällt es auf."

„Hey, spielt ihr nicht mehr mit?"

Sally schlug Riccardo auf den Rücken. „Du bist dran."

Nun fing Sarah an zu grinsen. „Ich wette mit dir, dass wir Mädchen schneller sind und du uns nicht bekommst."

Nach kurzem Zögern und einem letzten Blick auf die beiden Bullen rannte Riccardo Sarah und Sally hinterher und versuchte, sie zu fangen.

Sophie hatte Chesmu an der Hand und zog ihn in die Richtung der beiden Bullen. „Du musst sie dir ansehen. Sie sind richtig groß."

Chesmu wollte nicht so dicht an den Zaun heran. Zu viel Respekt hatte er noch vor den Rindern auf der Ranch. „Sie sind auch sehr laut."

Er hielt sich die Ohren zu und schaute ängstlich zu den Tieren. Auch Sophie war etwas anders zumute. Als sie sich die Tiere vorher angesehen hatte, waren sie noch nicht so laut. Mit einem Mal lief der eine von den Bullen auf den Zaun zu. Mit jedem Schritt wurde er schneller, bis er so schnell war, dass er ohne Probleme den Zaun mit seinem Gewicht durchbrechen konnte. Sophie und Chesmu standen wie erstarrt und sahen zu, wie der Bulle auf sie zu gerannt kam. Die anderen Kinder sahen mit Entsetzen auf die beiden Kleinen und auf den Bullen. Keiner von ihnen war in der Lage, sich zu bewegen oder ihnen etwas zuzuschreien. Sie schreckten jedoch zusammen, als Rusty laut bellend an ihnen vorbeilief. Die Hündin jagte zu dem Bullen und rannte ihm zwischen die Beine. Durch das Gebell und dass Rusty versuchte, ihm in die Beine zu beißen, änderte das Tier die Richtung und schlug mit den Hinterbeinen aus. Ben, der durch den Lärm verwundert aus dem Stall gelaufen kam, blieb vor Schreck das Herz stehen. Es dauerte jedoch nicht lange und er rief nach den wenigen Männern, die auf der Ponderosa geblieben sind.

Der Bulle hatte durch Rusty die Richtung geändert und preschte nun davon. Die Kinder lösten sich aus der Starre und rannten zu Sophie und Chesmu. Sie hatten die beiden noch nicht erreicht, als bei Sarah sämtliche Farbe aus dem Gesicht verloren ging. Wenige Meter von den beiden Kleinen lag Rusty und rührte sich nicht mehr.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

„Tyler, bist du endlich fertig? Wir wollen langsam los."

Tyler legte seine Satteltasche über sein Pferd und löste die Zügel. „Bin doch schon so weit. Meine Mutter hatte mich nur ständig gefragt, ob ich auch genug Sachen dabei habe. Dabei sind wir doch nur eine Woche weg."

Die anderen fünf fingen an zu lachen. Da sie Tylers Mutter sehr gut kannten, konnten sie sich so ungefähr vorstellen, was sich ihr Freund am Vormittag alles anhören musste. „Ich will nur noch schnell am Laden von Mr. Norton anhalten. Mein Großvater hat gesagt, da ist ein Päckchen für mich."

Die Kinder schwangen sich in den Sattel und erreichten nach kurzer Zeit den Laden. „Aber beeile dich, Tyler. Aponi und die anderen warten schon auf uns."

Tyler winkte Aiyana zu und verschwand im Laden. Die anderen waren abgestiegen und schauten sich inzwischen die Sachen im Schaufenster an.

„Hallo, Kinder." Die fünf drehten sich um und sahen zu einer Frau, die vor ihnen stand und sie anlächelte. „Ich suche eine Sally Jenkins. Man sagte mir, eine von euch wäre es."

Die Kinder antworteten nicht gleich, sondern sahen sich erst einmal überrascht an. „Ich bin Sally Jenkins."

Das Lächeln der Frau wurde größer. „Das habe ich mir schon gedacht. Du siehst deinem Vater sehr ähnlich. Kannst du mir sagen, wo ich ihn finde?"

Wieder antworte Sally nicht gleich. Irgendetwas störte sie an der Frau, aber sie konnte nicht sagen, was es ist. „Er ist im Moment auf einem Viehtrieb und kommt erst in zwei Wochen zurück."

„Danke dir, mein Kind." Sie fing an zu lachen. „Du hast den gleichen skeptischen Gesichtsausdruck wie er, wenn ihm etwas nicht ganz geheuer ist. Ich habe noch woanders etwas zu tun. Ich werde dann nach dem Sommer noch einmal vorbeikommen, um mit ihm zu reden. Wiedersehen, Kinder."

Sally schaute ihr noch so lange hinterher, bis Tyler aus dem Laden kam. „Seht mal, was ich bekommen habe. Ein Taschenmesser."

Er zeigte den anderen das kleine Messer und Sally hatte die Frau recht schnell wieder vergessen.

XXXX

Die sechs Kinder lagen am Ufer und ließen sich die Sonne auf den Bauch scheinen. Sie waren jetzt seit vier Tagen unterwegs und wollten sich morgen auf den Rückweg machen. Sie waren immer den halben Tag mit dem Kanu auf dem Wasser und suchten dann für die Nacht eine Bucht an der sie dann ihr Lager aufschlugen.

In den vier Tagen hatten sie schon eine Menge von den anderen Kindern aus dem Dorf gelernt. Nicht nun wie sie ein Lagerfeuer machen konnten ohne dass es zu stark qualmte, sondern auch, wie sie mit einfachen Mitteln Fische fangen und Fallen bauen konnten. Aponi hatte ihnen auch gezeigt, wie sie ihre Kanus verstecken mussten, um sie trotzdem wieder schnell zu Wasser zu lassen, wenn es nötig sein sollte.

Mit einem Ruck richtete sich Tyler auf. „Ich habe euch noch gar nicht erzählt, was ich vorhin beim Holzsammeln entdeckt habe." Die anderen blieben liegen, aber öffneten ihre Augen und sahen ihn fragend an. „Hinter dem Wald gibt es ein kleines Tal. Dort habe ich eine Hütte gefunden. Habt ihr Lust, diese mal zu besichtigen? Vielleicht hat ja ein Bankräuber dort seine Beute versteckt."

Aiyana fing an zu lachen. „Tyler, hat dein Vater dir wieder zu viel aus der Zeitung vorgelesen?"

„Hat er nicht, aber auch bei uns in Virginia City wurde die Bank schon mal überfallen und der Sheriff hat die Räuber bis heute nicht gefunden. Stellt euch vor, wenn wir die Beute finden würden, weil in der Hütte nur noch das Skelett des Räubers liegt."

Sally drehte sich auf die Seite und schaute zu Tyler hinüber. „Und du denkst, was der Sheriff nicht geschafft hat, schaffen wir, weil du ein paar Stöcke für das Lagerfeuer gesucht hast."

Beleidigt legte Tyler die Arme übereinander und sah zum Wasser. „Es war ja auch nur eine Idee, was wir bis zum Essen noch machen könnten, aber wenn ihr keine Lust habt."

Erschrocken blickte Tyler zur Seite, als Riccardo aufsprang. „Also, ich komme mit dir mit, Tyler. Denn wenn wir die Beute finden, bekommen wir eine Belohnung. Dann kann ich die Onkel Adam geben und er kann sich die besten Bullen kaufen, die es zwischen Kalifornien und New York gibt."

Auch Tyler stand auf und legte den Arm um die Schultern seines Freundes. „Genauso machen wir das, und ich werde mir den besten Sattel kaufen, den es überhaupt gibt. Wie sieht es aus, Bernardo bist du dabei? Die Mädchen wollen ja hier weiter liegenbleiben, während wir zu den Helden von Virginia City werden. Ist sowieso auch ein Job für echte Männer."

Bevor Bernardo aufstehen konnte, waren die drei Mädchen aufgesprungen und stellten sich vor Riccardo und Tyler. „Ohne uns mein Lieber, würdet ihr doch noch mit Murmeln im Sand spielen…." Aiyana sah ihre zwei Freundinnen an. „…kommt. Jetzt zeigen wir den Jungs mal, wie man ein Abenteuer erlebt."

„Tyler, ich glaube, du hast unseren Häuptling in seiner Ehre verletzt." Riccardo hielt Bernardo die Hand hin und zog ihn hoch. „Komm schon, wir dürfen ihnen keinen so großen Vorsprung lassen."

Bernardo blickte in den Himmel. „Das geht doch wieder schief."

„Riccardo, aus Bernardo wird kein Krieger mehr. Das können wir vergessen."

Bernardo konnte nicht mitlachen, als die beiden anderen den Mädchen hinterherrannten.

Die sechs hatten den Wald kaum verlassen, als sie schon am Rand vom Tal standen. Etwas weiter weg befand sich eine kleine Hütte. Vor der Hütte war ein Pferd festgebunden. Von dem Reiter war aber nichts zu sehen. Unverzüglich legten sich die Kinder auf den Bauch und beobachteten so die Hütte.

„Tyler, dein Skelett scheint noch am Leben zu sein."

„Sehr witzig, Sally. Als ich vorhin hier war, stand das Pferd noch nicht da."

„Und was machen wir jetzt?"

Sarah lag in der Mitte und schaute erst nach rechts und dann nach links. Aber die anderen zuckten mit der Schulter. „Wahrscheinlich ist es nur ein Trapper und sucht Fallen."

„Also wirklich, Bernardo ich weiß nicht, was ich mit dir machen soll. Ich kann doch niemandem erzählen, dass du mein Bruder bist. Wir sind noch so weit von der Hütte entfernt und du hast schon wieder eine Heidenangst."

„Ich habe keine Angst, aber immer passiert was, wenn so etwas ist."

Die fünf anderen sahen ihn an und sprachen alle gleichzeitig. „Bernardo, du hast Angst."

Aiyanas Bruder legte die Stirn auf den Boden und schloss die Augen. „Ich aber immer haben recht und jetzt sicher auch bedeuten Ärger."

„Ich glaube, Bernardo hat wirklich Recht….."

Verwundert hob Bernardo den Kopf und sah, wie die anderen erstaunt zu Sarah, die ganz leise gesprochen hat. Diese zeigte zu der Hütte. Dort hatte gerade ein Mann das Haus verlassen und stieg auf das Pferd. Aus den Mündern der Sechs war ein leises Japsen zu hören, als sie dem Reiter nachsahen, der in Richtung der Berge verschwand. Sie drehten sich auf den Rücken und schauten in den Himmel. „Wir sind ja noch ziemlich weit weg von der Hütte. Vielleicht war er das gar nicht."

Riccardo drehte den Kopf nicht zu Sarah, als er ihr antwortete. „Aber haben wir nicht alle an den selben gedacht?"

Bernardo fing ganz leise an zu sprechen. Und einer nach dem anderen nannte den Namen des Mannes, den er gesehen hatte.


	92. Chapter 92

Leise schloss er die Tür von Neishas Zimmer. Sie war - wie die drei anderen - heute ziemlich schnell eingeschlafen. Sie war wahrscheinlich geschafft von ihrem gemeinsamen Ausflug. Adam war mit ihnen allen nochmals zwei Tage mit dem Kanu unterwegs gewesen und sie sind erst am späten Nachmittag nach Hause zurückgekehrt, was ihm einen Seitenblick von Bridget eingebracht hatte, da morgen der erste Schultag nach den Ferien war. Bevor Adam nun nach unten lief, sah er noch einmal nach Clair und George. Vorsichtig betrat er das Schlafzimmer und schaute in das Bett. Auch die beiden waren heute sehr früh „weg" gewesen. Wahrscheinlich hatten sie es ausgekostet, dass sie mit Bridget in den letzten zwei Tagen alleine waren. Lächelnd streichelte er den Zwillingen über den Kopf. Noch immer schliefen sie ruhiger, wenn sie zusammen in einem Bett lagen und wenn sich das in nächster Zeit nicht geben sollte, müsste er den beiden so langsam ein größeres Bett bauen.

Auch hier schloss er die Tür leise hinter sich zu und ging gut gelaunt nach unten. Er blieb am Fuß der Treppe stehen, als er sah, dass Bridget gerade aus ihrem Büro kam. „Schlafen sie alle?"

„So ruhig und friedlich wie schon lange nicht mehr." Mit einem breiten Grinsen lief er zu ihr und legte seine Hände um ihre Hüften und zog sie zu sich heran. „Wir hätten also den ganzen Abend mal Zeit für uns."

Zärtlich schaute sie ihm in die Augen und ließ sich von ihm küssen. Dann legte sie ihre Hände auf seine Brust und lächelte ihn an. „Ich würde gerne den Abend mit dir verbringen, aber ich bin schon leider mit einem anderen Mann verabredet."

Schmunzelnd zog Adam eine Augenbraue hoch. „Doch nicht schon wieder mit Jenks? Du warst doch erst vor vier Tagen bei ihm. Muss ich etwa eifersüchtig werden?"

„Wenn du nicht diese Superidee mit dem Ausflug gehabt hättest und Tom und Simon dich nicht auch noch unbedingt begleiten sollten, hätten Simon und ich schon alles besprochen, was er wissen sollte, bevor er morgen mit dem Unterricht beginnt."

Erneut gab er ihr einen langen Kuss und blickte ihr dann liebevoll in die Augen. „Wenn du heute nicht zu spät nach Hause kommst, bekommst du davon noch viel mehr."

Nun schlug sie ihm gegen die Brust und löste sich aus seiner Umarmung. „Du bist wie immer unmöglich. Wirst du noch im Büro arbeiten?"

„Da ich ja ein einsamer verlassener Ehemann bin, werde ich mich mit einer guten Flasche Whisky nach draußen setzen und traurig auf meine Berge sehen, um mich dem Schmerz hinzugeben."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und lief zur Tür. „Warum bin ich damals nur nicht in die Kutsche gestiegen?"

Adam lächelte nur, als sie kopfschüttelnd das Haus verließ. Dann lief er in die Küche, holte sich ein Glas und eine Flasche Whisky, machte dann einen Umweg durch sein Büro, um noch ein Buch zu holen, und setzte sich dann draußen auf die Bank. Zuerst trank er einige Schlucke und schaute auf die Berge und dankte dem Großen Geist für seine Familie und dass sein Leben so verlief, wie er es sich wünschte. Seit seinem letzten Besuch auf dem Berg nach der Explosion hatte er seinen Weg nicht mehr aus den Augen verloren. Der Viehtrieb war sehr gut verlaufen und sogar mit Little Joe hatte es keine Probleme gegeben. Er hatte alle die an ihn gestellten Aufgaben erledigt, ohne einmal zu murren. Wann immer es die Zeit zugelassen hatte, haben Jenks und er sich an das Feuer gesetzt und geredet und mit jedem Tag war zu bemerken, wie Jenkins immer mehr die Ruhe in sich wiederfand. Wenn jetzt in seinen ersten Tagen als Lehrer nicht gleich wieder etwas passiert, würde der falsche Wolf sich bei ihm auch immer weiter zurückziehen und nicht mehr so schnell vorkommen.

Adam stellte das Glas zur Seite und nahm das Buch zur Hand. Er lächelte. Wie er es nicht anders erwartet hatte, hatte Winona jeden Tag etwas hineingeschrieben und nicht nur ein paar Sätze. So wie er auch in diesem Alter, war sie in der Lage, Sachen so ausführlich zu beschreiben, dass man den Eindruck hatte, man wäre auch an diesem Ort gewesen. Gespannt, was alles in seiner Abwesenheit passiert ist, schlug er das Buch auf und fing an zu lesen…

Xxxx

….Heute hätte ich Riccardo am liebsten gesagt, er könnte vergessen, dass er mit zum Ausflug kommen darf. Wieder hat er den ganzen Tag nur auf der Ranch gearbeitet und uns nicht beim Bau der Kanus geholfen. Dabei soll es doch nächste Woche losgehen. Ich bin mal gespannt, ob er morgen wenigstens Zeit hat, mit uns hier auf der Ponderosa zu spielen. Morgen wollen wir nämlich ein kleines Barbecue machen. Cholette und Clement kommen, wie auch Giovanna und Frederic. Natürlich ist auch Bridget dabei und Hoss und Koko kommen mit Pelipa auch noch.

Wir waren nicht nur im Dorf, um die Kanus fertig zu bekommen, heute sind auch die zwei Bullen angekommen, auf die Pa die ganze Zeit gewartet hatte. Ich glaube, ich habe noch nie zwei so große kräftige Tiere gesehen. Ich hatte den Eindruck, sogar Riccardo hatte etwas Respekt vor ihnen. Er hat sie nur mit großen Augen angesehen und keinen Ton gesagt. Sicher hat er sich vorgestellt, wie es sein müsste, diese einzufangen und zur Herde zu treiben. Bis er das schafft, muss er noch sehr viele Ställe ausmisten. Ich werde auf jeden Fall nicht näher an die beiden heran gehen.

Pa hat mich ganz verwundert angesehen, dass ich heute so schnell nach dem Abendessen in mein Zimmer gegangen bin, aber es war heute richtig anstrengend im Dorf. Ich habe noch nie so viel Leder bearbeiten müssen, wie in den letzten Tagen. Ich werde mich jetzt hinlegen und noch etwas lesen.

….Riccardo hatte mich gerade am Rücken berührt, als es hinter uns heftig donnerte. Erschrocken hatten wir uns alle umgedreht. Einer der Bullen hatte den Zaun durchbrochen und rannte auf Sophie und Chesmu zu, die vor dem Zaun standen. Ich war unfähig, irgendetwas zu machen und schaute verzweifelt zu Riccardo, aber auch er bewegte sich nicht. Er hatte mir gerade erst erzählt, dass er den einen von den beiden komisch fand, aber Pa nicht auf ihn hören wollte. So wie wir alle erstarrt dastanden, so standen auch Sophie und Chesmu da. Ich zuckte zusammen, als Rusty bellend an uns vorbeilief und auf den Bullen zu rannte. Meine Finger hatten sich in den Arm von Riccardo gekrallt. Mein Herz schlug bis zum Hals. Irgendwie schaffte es Rusty, dass der Bulle in die andere Richtung davonlief. Ich war so froh, dass Rusty dieses Jahr nicht mit dir auf den Trail wollte. Wir alle haben so gelacht, dass sie zwar einige Meter mitgelaufen ist, aber dann ganz schnell umkehrte, um nach Hause zu gehen….

Entschuldige Wynono, ich musste eine kurze Pause machen…..

Kaum war der Bulle in die andere Richtung verschwunden, rannten wir zu Sophie und Chesmu…..Wynono, es fällt mir nicht leicht, über den heutigen Tag zu schreiben. Ich fange immer noch an zu weinen, wenn ich daran denke, was passiert ist. Pa kann so gemein sein. Wenn er es wirklich getan hätte, hätte ich nie wieder ein Wort mit ihm gesprochen und wäre zu dir gezogen. Er hat sich Rusty nur kurz angesehen und wollte dann gleich das Gewehr holen. Ich bin nur froh, dass er seinen Waffengurt nicht umgehabt hat. Sonst hätte er sie sofort erschossen. Rusty rührte sich nämlich nicht mehr, als wir zu Sophie rannten. Ich habe mich zur ihr gekniet und sie angesprochen, aber sie gab keinen Laut von sich. Erst als ich sie ganz sanft berührte und sie etwas schüttelte, fing sie an, zu wimmern. Sie wollte aber nicht aufstehen. Sie hob nicht einmal richtig den Kopf. Auch die anderen setzten sich zu mir und wir wussten nicht, was wir machen sollten. Keiner von uns traute sich, sie anzuheben und zum Haus zu bringen. Chesmu lief dann los, um Ma oder Bridget zu holen, aber inzwischen hatte Pa den Bullen wieder eingefangen und kam zu uns. Er schaute kurz zu Rusty und sagte dann, dass man nichts mehr für sie tun könnte, weil sie aus der Nase blutet und bestimmt nicht nur am Kopf verletzt ist. Es wäre für sie eine Erleichterung, wenn man sie von den Schmerzen befreite.

Erst habe ich noch ganz leise mit Pa gesprochen, aber er meinte, ich sollte doch so langsam wissen, wie das Leben auf einer Ranch ist. Dann schrie ich ihn an, dass er gemein ist, und er sich nicht einmal die Mühe macht, sich um Rusty zu kümmern. Zum Glück kam dann Ma und sah sich Rusty genauer an. Sie war es dann auch, die gesagt hat, dass wir sie zu Hoss und Koko auf die Farm bringen sollen und wenn Hoss sagt, dass es keinen Zweck mehr hat, dann kann man wirklich nichts mehr für sie tun. Auf dem ganzen Weg zur Farm habe ich bei Rusty gesessen und mit ihr geredet. Sie kann doch nicht einfach sterben. Schon gar nicht, wenn du nicht bei ihr bist. Ich wollte gar nicht zurück nach Hause gehen, aber Aponi hat mir versprochen, dass sie mir sofort Bescheid sagt, wenn sie nichts mehr für sie machen können. Mit Pa habe ich heute nicht mehr gesprochen; zu wütend bin ich noch auf ihn. Er weiß doch ganz genau, was Rusty dir bedeutet. Aber Riccardo war ganz lieb. Er hat mich die ganze Zeit getröstet und ist erst gegangen, als Giovanna gesagt hat, dass er nun nach Hause kommen soll.

Ich kann immer noch nicht richtig schlafen, deswegen bin ich wieder aufgestanden, um doch noch zu schreiben, was heute passiert ist. Natürlich ist das Barbecue ausgefallen, weil keiner von uns mehr so richtig Lust darauf hatte. Ich hätte sowieso keinen Bissen herunter bekommen. Ich werde auch nichts mehr essen, bis ich weiß, dass es Rusty gut geht und ob ich je wieder mit Pa spreche, weiß ich auch noch nicht. Nachdem ich das jetzt alles geschrieben habe, bin ich wieder richtig sauer auf ihn. Ich glaube auch, auf den Ausflug in der nächsten Woche werde ich nicht mitgehen. Ich kann doch Rusty nicht alleine lassen und ic…

Pa ist gerade hereingekommen und hat mit mir geschimpft, weil ich noch nicht im Bett bin. Ich schreibe morgen weiter. Ich habe keine Lust, heute noch in den Stall zu gehen….

Adam legte das Buch zur Seite und atmete tief durch. Ein kalter Schauer durchfuhr ihn, als er über die Worte seiner Schwester nachdachte. Irgendwie musste er in diesem Moment an die Katze auf dem Fass denken, die damals von den Männern erschossen wurde. Er konnte so sehr gut nachvollziehen, wie sich Winona an diesem Tag gefühlt haben muss. Auch konnte er sich vorstellen, wie sich ihr Vater verhalten hatte. Adam ist ja der letzte, der ein Tier leiden lassen würde, aber er würde es den Kindern so erklären, dass auch sie verstehen, dass es keinen anderen Weg mehr gibt. Aber zum Glück war ja Hoss da gewesen. Lächelnd schaute er auf seine Füße. Rusty hatte sich darüber gelegt und schlief. Seit er zurück war, war sie nur noch an seiner Seite. Sein Bruder hatte ihm erzählt, dass Koko und er die ersten zwei Tage nicht daran geglaubt haben, dass sie es schaffen würde. Aber am dritten Tag hob sie schon wieder den Kopf und versuchte, alleine etwas zu trinken. Danach ging es ihr von Tag zu Tag besser. Heute merkte man ihr nur noch sehr selten an, was vor wenigen Wochen mit ihr passiert war. Hin und wieder humpelte sie etwas und schonte ihre linke Vorderpfote, aber Adam war sich nicht sicher, ob sie das nicht bewusst machte, weil sie dann wusste, dass sie von den Kindern und Bridget verwöhnt wurde und eine extra Portion Fressen bekam.

Bevor er sich wieder dem Buch widmete, schaute er eine Zeitlang zu den Bergen…

…..Bevor wir ins Dorf liefen, um mit Aponi auf den Ausflug zu gehen, schaute ich noch einmal bei Rusty vorbei. Es ging ihr schon viel besser. Nur laufen konnte sie noch nicht richtig. Hoss sagte, das sie den halben Tag schläft, aber schon wieder isst, was ein gutes Zeichen ist. Ich hoffe, wenn du zurück bist, dass sie dann schon wieder bei euch zu Hause ist.

….Wir waren den halben Tag auf dem Wasser. Ich kann meine Arme nicht mehr bewegen. Das Paddeln war ganz schön anstrengend. Aber es hat schon Vorteile, dass ich die Kleinste in der Gruppe bin. So haben die Großen das Holz gesucht und ich habe mit Aponi das Lager vorbereitet. Dann haben wir gewartet, bis es dunkel wurde. Aponi ist dann mit uns losgezogen, und wir haben Zikaden gesucht, um diese dann zum Abendbrot zu essen. Zuerst wusste ich nicht, was damit gemeint war, aber als wir die erste gefangen haben, wusste ich, dass Zirpen gemeint waren. Sie wurde dann angebraten und gegessen. Am Anfang habe ich nur die Früchte gegessen, die wir zuvor gesammelt hatten, aber als sogar Bernardo die Zikaden probierte, habe ich es dann auch versucht. Sie schmeckten nicht schlecht, aber ich konnte nicht vergessen, was ich da gerade im Mund hatte. Ich werde sie sicher nur nochmal essen, wenn ich richtig Hunger habe. Ich bin extra ganz früh aufgestanden, um dir von dem gestrigen Tag zu berichten. Die anderen schlafen noch. Heute Nachmittag will Aponi uns zeigen, wie wir unsere Kanus so verstecken können, dass sie vom Wasser aus nicht mehr zu sehen sind, aber wir sie bei Gefahr wieder ganz schnell nutzen können. Auch wollen wir heute Verstecken auf dem Wasser spielen und üben, wie man sich lautlos den anderen nähern kann…

….ich habe mich so erschrocken, als ich zu der Hütte sah. Ich sagte mir immer, das kann er nicht sein. Ich musste mich doch irren. So oft hatte ich ja ihn auch eigentlich nie gesehen. Zwar haben die anderen sehr viel über ihn erzählt und dass er nicht dein Freund war, aber er kann doch nicht mehr am Leben sein.

Wir haben alle noch lange auf dem Rücken gelegen und nach einiger Zeit sagte jeder, dass er der Meinung war, dass es Mitch gewesen ist, der von der Hütte weg geritten ist. Wynono, ist es möglich, dass wir uns alle geirrt haben? Wir waren so erschrocken, dass wir uns nicht mehr getraut haben, zu der Hütte zu laufen und ich habe auch sehr lange überlegt, ob ich dir von diesem Tag schreibe. Denn Wynono,….wenn er lebt….lebt dann nicht auch Mr. Winfield?...

Unbeweglich saß Adam auf der Bank und sah zu den Bergen. Nach einiger Zeit merkte er, wie er die Luft anhielt. Die Kinder müssen sich irren. Es kann gar nicht anders sein. Sie können nicht mehr am Leben sein…..Sie dürfen nicht. Nur sehr langsam beruhigte sich sein Herzschlag wieder. Er musste sich keine Sorgen machen. Curt würde sich niemals wieder hier sehen lassen. Er würde sich nicht nur verantworten müssen wegen der Explosion, sondern auch dafür, dass er den Mann auf der Baustelle erschossen hat. Bei Mitch sah es etwas anders aus. Ihm konnte man mal wieder nicht nachweisen, dass er etwas mit der Explosion zu tun hatte. Auch wenn er in den nächsten Stunden noch auf die Berge sieht, er würde keine Antwort erhalten und sie konnten die kleine Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf ebenfalls nicht zum Schweigen bringen. Auf jeden Fall würde er in den nächsten Tagen zu dieser Hütte reiten und selber nachsehen. Nachdem er noch zwei Whisky getrunken hatte, nahm er das Buch wieder in die Hand.

….Ich weiß, dass du schon seit zwei Tagen zurück bist, aber da wir uns geeinigt haben, die Bücher erst nach der Hochzeit von Pelipa und Simon zu tauschen, kann ich ja so lange noch weiter schreiben. Es macht nämlich Spaß, am Ende des Tages noch einmal über alles nachzudenken, also mache ich einfach weiter.

Unser Stamm hat lange darüber geredet, an welchem Ort das Haus von Sally stehen soll. Es war gar nicht so leicht. Es sollte ja nicht so weit weg von uns allen sein, aber es konnte ja auch nicht bei uns auf dem Land sein und Pelipa will auf keinen Fall in der Stadt wohnen. Wir haben zwei Orte gefunden, aber der eine, der in der Nähe von Koko ist, liegt auf deinem Land. In meinen Augen ist es auch der schönere Platz von den beiden. Ich hoffe, du kannst dich mit Sallys Vater einigen, dass er das Stück Land haben darf und sie auch schnell mit dem Bau beginnen können. Wir haben auch endlich einen Namen für ihren Hund gefunden. Chayton. Das war der Name von Sallys Urgroßvater. Ich kann es gar nicht erwarten, wenn wir uns alle wiedersehen, was Simon zu dem Namen gesagt hat. Ein wenig bin ich ja neidisch, dass ich keinen eigenen Hund habe, aber Pa würde sicher nicht erlauben, dass ich ihn dann mit ins Haus nehme. So borge ich mir lieber Rusty ab und zu aus. Da sagt Pa nämlich nichts und schon gar nicht, seit Rusthy Sophie und Chesmu das Leben gerettet hat. Oh, ich habe gerade gesehen, wie spät es schon wieder ist. Ich lösche lieber schnell das Licht, bevor Pa wieder herein kommt…

…Wynono, ich kann nicht mehr. Ich bin so müde. Es war ein unglaublicher Tag. Pelipa sah wunderschön aus. Ich glaube, wenn ich mal heirate, will ich das auch in einem Kleid der Indianer machen. Und die Ketten und Armbänder, die sie getragen hat…. Ich musste immer wieder hinsehen. Aiyana muss mir unbedingt zeigen, wie diese gemacht werden. Die Idee, dass sich Tom und Amarok mit der Trauung abwechselten, war einmalig . So habe ich eine Hochzeit noch nie erlebt. Und du hast dich immer gesorgt, dass es keinen Frieden zwischen den Weißen und den Indianern geben kann, aber war das heute nicht schon ein wichtiger Schritt, dass wir alle friedlich zusammenleben können? Ich bin schon gespannt wie es sein wird, wenn Simon nach den Ferien unser Lehrer ist. Wird es Ärger geben, weil er Pelipa geheiratet hat? Tyler hat uns erzählt, dass sein Vater damit überhaupt nicht einverstanden ist, aber das nur sagt, wenn Tylers Großvater nicht in der Nähe ist. Ich glaube, der Vater von Tyler ist genauso so blöd wie dieser Mitch. Waren die beiden eigentlich in der Schule Freunde?

Morgen werden wir ja die Bücher tauschen und ich bin einfach zu müde, um alles aufzuschreiben, was ich heute noch alles bei der Feier erlebt habe. Ich kann nur sagen, es waren die schönsten Ferien, die ich bisher erlebt habe.

….Adam klappte das Buch zu, lehnte sich zurück und schloss die Augen. Nach einiger Zeit lächelte er über das ganze Gesicht. Er erinnerte sich an die Worte, die er einmal zu Emillia gesagt hat. Dass, wenn Winona älter ist, sie sich sicher an Little Joe halten würde, aber daran glaubte er nicht mehr. Das Band zu seiner Schwester wurde von Jahr zu Jahr stärker. Erklären konnte er aber nicht richtig, was das Besondere zwischen ihnen war. Nur, weil sie sich in vielen Dingen so ähnlich sind? Er nahm das Glas in die Hand und schaute sich die Flüssigkeit eine Weile an, bevor er sie in einem Zug austrank. Er stellte das leere Glas zurück auf den Tisch und zog die Augenbrauen nach oben. Er hatte die Hälfte der Flasche beim Lesen ausgetrunken. Gerade wollte er aufstehen und den Abend beenden, als er hörte, wie die Haustür zuschlug. Mit einem breiten Grinsen stand er auf, um zu Bridget zu gehen.

XXXXX

„Meint ihr, es wird bald schneien?"

Aiyana sah ihre Freunde an. Sie führten ihre Pferde an den Zügeln die Straße entlang. Sie hatten sich angewöhnt, nach der Schule bis zum Haus von Tyler zu laufen und dann erst auf ihre Pferde zu steigen.

„Ich hoffe nicht." Besorgt schaute Sally in den Himmel. „Die letzten Arbeiten am Haus sollen an diesem Wochenende gemacht werden, damit wir endlich dort einziehen können. Es hat schon lange genug gedauert, weil Dad ja in der Schule ist und Adam so viel auf der Baustelle bei Frederic zu tun hatte und dann noch die Ranch. Sie müssen am Wochenende fertig werden."

Die anderen grinsten, weil Sally es kaum noch erwarten konnte, endlich in ihr größeres Zimmer zu ziehen. Das kleine Haus auf der Ponderosa war nicht dafür geeignet, dass ein Lehrer mit vielen Büchern dort wohnt. Es war ein Haus für Cowboys. So hatte es nach dem Sommer nicht lange gedauert, und Jenkins hatte auch ihr Zimmer in Beschlag genommen, um sich auf den Unterricht vorzubereiten.

„Wollen wir uns dann alle am Samstag bei euch am Haus treffen?"

Schon ein Blick in die Runde reichte und es war beschlossene Sache, dass sie sich am Samstag am neuen Haus von Sally wiedersehen würden.

„Sally…."

Jenkins Tochter drehte sich nicht um, sondern sah genervt in den Himmel. Leise flüsterte sie Bernardo, der vor ihr stand, zu. „Sag mir nicht, dass es wieder diese merkwürdige Frau ist?"

Wie auch Bernardo, nickten ihr die anderen zu. Seit einigen Wochen tauchte die Frau immer wieder auf und suchte die Nähe der Kinder und ganz speziell von Sally. Langsam drehte sich Sally um und versuchte, zu lächeln.

„Sally schön, dass ich euch alle hier noch sehe. Wie war die Schule?"

Tyler stellte sich neben Sally und legte die Arme übereinander. „Die Schule war wie immer sehr lehrreich. Wollten Sie nicht die Stadt verlassen?"

Die Frau lachte los. „Da hast du dir aber einen netten jungen Mann als Freund ausgesucht."

Sie wollte Sally über den Kopf streicheln, aber diese ging einen Schritt zurück.

Ohne sich etwas anmerken zu lassen, lächelte die Frau die Kinder weiter an. „Wisst ihr, euer kleines Städtchen gefällt mir so gut, dass ich darüber nachdenke, hier zu bleiben, aber ich muss vorher noch mit deinem Vater reden. So wie ich gehört habe, ist er euer Lehrer?"

Nun trat Sally wieder einen Schritt vor. „Mein Vater ist schon auf dem Weg nach Hause. Meiner Mutter ging es heute früh nicht so gut."

Zum ersten Mal lächelte die Frau nicht mehr. „Deine Mutter? Du lebst doch mit deinem Vater alleine."

„Nein."

„Sie kann nicht deine Mutter sein. Also, ich meine, also …" Es sah aus, als ob sie sich etwas schüttelte und dann hatte sie sich wieder gefangen und das Lächeln kehrte zurück. „Dann muss ich da etwas falsch verstanden haben. Ist sie eine Frau hier aus der Stadt?"

Sie legte den Kopf schief und schaute die Kinder mit dem gespielten Lächeln weiter an. Es war das vierte Mal, dass die Frau sie in den letzten Monaten angesprochen hatte und jedesmal wurde sie den Kindern unsympathischer. Heute würde sie ihrem Vater von der Frau erzählen. Weil, irgendetwas stimmte an ihr nicht und dass sie auch ständig nach ihrem Dad fragte, fand sie doch sehr sonderbar. Warum ging sie nicht gleich zu ihm, wenn sie etwas von ihm wollte? „Nein. Meine Mutter ist - wie mein Vater - Indianer."

Die Augen der Unbekannten wurden groß und es war nicht zu übersehen, wie geschockt sie war. „Meine Freunde und ich müssen jetzt nach Hause. Wenn Sie mir ihren Namen sagen, kann ich meinem Vater sagen, dass Sie ihn sprechen wollen."

Die Kinder stiegen auf ihre Pferde und Sally blickte die Frau abwartend an. Sie hatte den Eindruck, dass diese sich nun Mühe geben musste, ihre Wut nicht zu deutlich zu zeigen. „Das brauchst du nicht. Ich werde mich alleine darum kümmern."

Sally zog die Zügel herum und ritt mit den anderen davon.

XX

Adam stellte den Kragen seiner Jacke auf. Der Wind hatte zugenommen und so wie es aussah, würde es bald anfangen zu schneien. Aber es war ja nicht mehr weit. Wenn der Niederschlag nicht zu heftig wird, kann er in ein bis zwei Stunden zu Hause sein. Da die Gespräche in Carson City ohne Probleme verlaufen sind, war er schon zwei Tage früher zurück, als erwartet. So könnte er, wenn er Cholette fragt und der Schnee nicht zu hoch ist, mit Bridget morgen Abend in die Stadt zum Essen fahren und dort eventuell auch die Nacht verbringen.

Er zog sich den Hut tiefer ins Gesicht, um sich noch besser vor dem Wind zu schützen und wie er es nicht anders erwartet hatte, fielen nach kurzer Zeit die ersten Schneeflocken, aber zum Glück kam er weiterhin gut voran.

Xxx

Koko stand in der Küche und legte sich das Gemüse zurecht, das sie für das Abendbrot waschen und schneiden wollte. Sie nahm gerade eine Schüssel aus dem Schrank, als ein kalter Schauer durch ihren Körper fuhr. Nur mit Mühe konnte sie die Schüssel festhalten. Zu sehr hatte sie sich erschrocken. Der Blick ging sofort ins Wohnzimmer, aber beide Kinder saßen friedlich auf dem Boden und spielten. Koko schüttelte den Kopf und widmete sich wieder dem Gemüse.

XXXX

Er hob den Kopf. Sollte er heute doch Glück haben und etwas zum Essen finden? Schon lange hatte er gesucht und sich weit von seinem eigentlichen Jagdgebiet entfernt. Geduckt lief er dem Geräusch entgegen.

XXXX

Wenn es heftiger geschneit hätte, wären die Spuren verdeckt gewesen. Adam hielt an und stieg aus dem Sattel und kniete sich hin. Es waren eindeutig Spuren von einem Puma. Der Blick Adams ging zu den Bergen. Das Tier war ziemlich weit in das Tal gekommen. Kokos Farm wäre für das Tier schnell zu erreichen und die Pferde wären eine gute Beute für den Puma. „Sport, lass uns den Spuren etwas folgen. Vielleicht ist er ja schon wieder zurück zu den Bergen gelaufen. Sollte es nicht der Fall sein, dann werde ich morgen mit Hoss auf eine kleine Jagd gehen."

Er nahm die Zügel und lief weiter, um den Spuren zu folgen.

XX

Er hatte sich nicht geirrt. Es kam jemand in seine Richtung gelaufen. Er legte sich auf den Felsvorsprung und wartete. Wenn er sich jetzt noch etwas geduldete, würde er doch noch mit etwas zum Essen zurückkehren. Sein Magen war so leer, dass er alles nehmen würde, egal was ihm gerade entgegen kam.

XXXX

Mit beiden Händen musste sich Koko am Becken festhalten. So sehr blieb ihr die Luft weg. Sie spürte, wie sämtliches Blut aus ihrem Gesicht wich. Ihre Hände fingen an, zu zittern. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, was gerade mit ihr passierte. Sie versuchte, ihren Herzschlag zu beruhigen.

XXXXX

Vorsichtig hob er den Kopf und versuchte, den Geruch zu identifizieren. Er musste zweimal eine Nase nehmen und dann war er sich sicher. Es war nicht nur ein Pferd, das auf ihn zugelaufen kam. Auf dem Bauch robbte er weiter an den Rand. Um so näher sein Opfer kam, um so mehr bereitete er sich auf den Angriff vor.

XXXX

Adam ließ die Zügel los und lief einige Schritte vor. Durch den Schnee konnte er nicht sehen, wo sich die Felsspalten befanden. Er kannte die Gegend gut und immer wieder waren hier Stellen, an denen es plötzlich einige Meter abwärts ging. Er ging in die Hocke, aber die Spur hatte er durch den vielen Neuschnee verloren. Es würde sich jetzt auch nicht lohnen, weiter zu suchen, da Adam vor Einbruch der Dunkelheit zu Hause sein wollte. Die Hände auf den Oberschenkel gelegt, wollte Adam gerade aufstehen, als er einen Schatten auf seiner rechten Seite sah.

XXX

Starr waren seine Augen auf die Person gerichtet, die nur wenige Meter von ihm entfernt hockte. Der Körper war angespannt und seine Konzentration lag nur bei seiner Beute. Sehr langsam bereitete er sich auf den Sprung vor. In dem Moment, als sich seine Beute wieder aufrichtete, legte er seine gesamte Kraft auf seine Hinterpfoten…

XXXX

Sie hatte so laut aufgeschrien, dass die Kinder im Wohnzimmer verstummten und in die Küche sahen. Die Schüssel, die sie eben noch in der Hand hatte, lag zerbrochen auf dem Boden. Noch immer hatte Koko keine Ahnung, was los ist, aber in ihr war eine Stimme, die ihr immer wieder sagte, dass sie nach draußen gehen sollte. Sie blickte wieder zu Travis und Nick und ohne weiter nachzudenken, traf sie eine Entscheidung. Sie lief an den Scherben vorbei und zog die Kinder an.

Später stand sie vor dem Haus von Pelipa und überlegte, was sie nun machen sollte. Zum Glück hatte Pelipa die Kinder genommen, ohne weiter zu fragen. Immer noch konnte sie sich nicht erklären, was los ist. Dass etwas mit Hoss passiert ist, konnte sie sich nicht vorstellen. Es fühlte sich anders an. Koko setzte sich in den Sattel und ritt los.

XXXX

Blitzschnell hob Adam beide Arme hoch, aber den Zusammenstoß mit dem Puma konnte er nicht mehr verhindern, geschweige denn, nach seiner Waffe greifen. Das Maul des Tieres war nur wenige Zentimeter von seinem Gesicht entfernt. Adams Hände hatten sich in das Fell vom Hals des Pumas gekrallt und er versuchte, ihn so von sich wegzudrücken. Der Schweiß stand auf seiner Stirn und wo immer er auch die Kraft hernahm, nach einigem Ringen schaffte er es, das Tier zur Seite zu schleudern. Danach hatte er nur einen Gedanken, schnell auf die Beine zu kommen und zu seinem Gewehr zu laufen. Sport war beim Angriff des Pumas einige Meter weiter gelaufen, aber mit etwas Glück konnte er ihn noch erreichen. So richtig stand er noch nicht, als er schon losstolperte. Ziemlich unsanft knallte er mit dem Gesicht auf den Boden, als der Puma seine Krallen in seinen Rücken grub. Sein Glück war, dass die Steine unter ihm durch den Schnee sehr glatt waren, und er zur Seite wegrutschte. Der Puma fand in diesem Moment auch keinen richtigen Halt. Auf allen Vieren krabbelte Adam von dem Tier weg und versuchte dabei, an seine Waffe zu kommen, und er musste unbedingt verhindern, dass der Puma sich wieder hinter ihm befand. Einen weiteren Angriff dieser Art würde er nicht überleben. Mit der Waffe in der Hand richtete er sich auf und drehte sich dabei um. Es war aber zu spät. Erneut flog der Puma auf ihn zu. Die Hände wieder um den Hals gelegt, taumelte Adam zurück. Mehrmals blinzelte er mit den Augen, weil ihm das Blut aus einer der Wunden an seiner Stirn die Sicht nahm. Der Schrei, der nun über seine Lippen kam, war sicher meilenweit zu hören. Beim Kampf mit dem Puma war er weiter rückwärts gelaufen und dann verlor er den Boden unter sich und stürzte mit dem Tier in die Tiefe.

Auch wenn er diesmal nicht so weit nach unten stürzte, wie damals bei Kajika, so schlug er auch hier wieder gegen mehrere Felsen, bevor er am Boden liegen blieb. Sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich und verzweifelt versuchte er, sich und seine Atmung zu beruhigen, um wieder auf die Beine zu kommen, bevor der Puma erneut angreifen würde. Zuerst wischte er sich mit dem Handrücken den Schweiß und das Blut aus dem Gesicht. Dann wollte Adam nach seiner Waffe greifen. Seine Atmung setzte aus, als er ins Leere griff. Die Waffe musste er entweder beim Gerangel oder beim Sturz verloren haben. Nun musste er auf jeden Fall sofort auf die Beine kommen. Der Schrei, den er nun von sich gab, war nicht so laut wie der erste, als er sich aufrichten wollte. Panik breitete sich aus, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er seine Beine nicht bewegen konnte…dass er sie nicht einmal spürte. Nur in seinem Rücken war dieser höllische Schmerz, wenn er sich bewegte. Laut atmend wartete er auf den nächsten Angriff des Pumas.

Sämtliches Zeitgefühl hatte er verloren, als sich ein wärmendes Gefühl auf seiner Brust ausbreitete. Seine rechte Hand legte Adam auf seine Kette und ganz langsam beruhigte er sich wieder. Schritt für Schritt erinnerte er sich daran, was er von den Gosiute gelernt hatte und wie man sich in einer scheinbar aussichtslosen Situation verhält. Nicht nur seine Atmung verlangsamte sich, auch sein Herz schlug nicht mehr so schnell. Die Arme lagen nun neben seinem Körper. Mit den Handflächen berührte er den Boden und spürte den Schnee und die Kälte. Dann schloss er die Augen und suchte seine innere Ruhe, um seine unnützen Gedanken beiseitezuschieben. Als er wieder eins mit sich war, öffnete er wieder die Augen. Seinen Kopf drehte er nach links. Zwanzig Meter von ihm entfernt lag der Puma und rührte sich nicht mehr. Somit hatte Adam ein Problem weniger. Nun konnte er sich um seinen Körper kümmern, Kopf, Arme konnte er bewegen. Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen versuchte er, sich auf den Bauch zu drehen. Es schmerzte nicht so wie noch kurz davor und wenn er sich mit Bedacht bewegte, hielt sich der Schmerz in Grenzen. Mehrmals versuchte er, in den Vierfüßlerstand zu kommen. Aber seine Beine bewegten sich keinen Meter. Nicht einmal das übliche Kribbeln, das er sonst, wenn er zu viel gemacht hatte, war zu spüren. Adam schaute sich nun um, ob er Sport irgendwo sehen konnte, aber wahrscheinlich war sein Pferd vor Schreck davongelaufen. Wenn er etwas Glück hat, dann ist er auf dem Weg nach Hause. Sonst standen seine Chancen sehr schlecht, dass ihn jemand finden würde, da man ihn erst in zwei Tagen zurückerwartete. Noch immer schneite es und so wie der Himmel aussah, würde es auch nicht so schnell wieder aufhören, was seine derzeitige Situation nicht verbesserte. Sein Blick wanderte über die Landschaft. Etwas schneller atmete er wieder, da es nicht eine Stelle gab, die er einfach erreichen konnte. Die kleine Anhöhe hochzukommen, konnte er vergessen. Unter normalen Umständen wäre es kein Problem gewesen, aber jetzt? Lachend ließ er den Kopf in den Schnee fallen. Da hatte er in den letzten Jahren Angst davor gehabt, den Rest seines Lebens im Rollstuhl verbringen zu müssen und nun wird es sich in dieser Nacht erledigt haben. Denn wenn nicht noch ein Wunder geschieht, wird er in wenigen Stunden erfroren sein. Mit schmerzerfülltem Gesicht drehte er sich wieder auf den Rücken. Vielleicht hat er ja etwas Glück und der kühle Boden sorgte dafür, dass das Gefühl in seinen Beinen zurückkommt.

Adam schaute in den Himmel und seine Gedanken wanderten zu seiner Familie. Noch war nicht diese Ruhe in ihm, dass er diese Welt verlassen konnte, ohne den Schmerz des Abschiedes zu spüren. Aber dieser Punkt würde noch kommen. Mit einem tiefen Atemzug realisierte er, dass er den ersten Geburtstag von Claire und George nicht mehr erleben wird und ob Winona ihren Wunsch umsetzen kann, noch mehr über die Medizin der Indianer lernen zu können. Der Kiefer schmerzte, als er versuchte, den Schmerz hinunterzuschlucken. Er wollte auf keinen Fall an Bridget denken. Ob es das Blut war oder eine Träne, die gerade seine Wange hinunterlief, wusste er nicht. Es war auch nicht mehr wichtig. Wichtig war nur noch, dass er es schafft, die Stille in sich zu finden, um loslassen zu können. Die Gedanken fingen an, durcheinander zu wirbeln und dann, erst noch sehr verhalten, fing er an, zu lächeln. Koko erschien vor seinem geistigen Auge. Die Geräusche verschwanden um ihn herum. Die Flocken, die in sein Gesicht fielen, störten ihn nicht mehr. Die Kälte, die schon längst Besitz von seinem Körper ergriffen hatte, war verschwunden. Er sah nur noch Koko vor sich und wie sie ihn beruhigend anlächelte und dann war sie da….Die Ruhe, die er brauchte, um gehen zu können. Koko würde an seiner Seite sein und ihn begleiten und ihre Seelen würden sich wieder vereinen. Adam bekam nicht mehr mit, wie die Nacht langsam über den Tag siegte.

XXXXX

Ziellos ritt Koko durch den Schnee. Es war Wahnsinn, was sie hier machte, aber sie konnte nicht umkehren. Etwas in ihr ließ sie immer weiter reiten. Nicht mehr lange und es würde dunkel werden. Dann war es bei diesem Wetter lebensgefährlich, weiter zu reiten. Der Verstand sagte, sie sollte umkehren. Ihr Körper sprach eine andere Sprache. So ritt sie weiter. Sie stoppte, als sie in den Bereich kam, bei dem sie wusste, das es hier vermehrt kleine Felsspalten gab. Durch den Schnee und der einsetzenden Dunkelheit konnte sie diese aber nicht sehen. So stieg Koko aus dem Sattel und lief etwas umher. Dann konnte sie ihren Herzschlag förmlich hören. Wenige Meter vor ihr waren trotz des Neuschnees Spuren von einem Kampf zu sehen. Über den Boden war Blut verteilt. Was aber ihren Herzschlag so beschleunigte war, dass sie die Waffe, die im Schnee lag, sofort erkannte. Es war die Waffe von Adam.

Zitternd hob sie die Waffe hoch und schaute sie an. Nur etwas hatte sie sich beruhigt, als sie sich umsah, um zu erkennen, was hier passiert war. Ein erneuter Schauer durchfuhr sie, als sie Spuren eines Pumas erkannte. Koko folgte vorsichtig dem Blut und den Fußspuren, bis sie plötzlich abbrachen. Deutlich war zu erkennen, dass es hier einige Meter abwärts ging. Ihre Augen wanderten über den Boden vor ihr. Um einen Schrei zu unterdrücken, legte sie die Hand vor den Mund. Im Schnee lag nicht nur der tote Puma, sondern auch Adam, der sich nicht mehr bewegte.

„Wynono?..." Ganz leise sprach Koko ihren Freund an, als sich neben ihn kniete und vorsichtig seinen Kopf berührte. „Wynono?.."

Noch immer lächelte Adam, als er die Augen einen Spalt öffnete. Nun war es soweit. Der Große Geist würde nun kommen und ihn holen. Er wusste von Amarok, dass er sich in vielen Gestalten zeigte, wenn der Zeitpunkt da war, diese Welt zu verlassen, um in eine andere zu gehen. Bei ihm war er nun in der Gestalt von Koko erschienen. Nur die Lippen von Adam bewegten sich, als er Kokos Namen aussprechen wollte.

Erleichtert atmete Koko aus, als Adam die Augen öffnete. „Wynono, du musst aufstehen, damit ich dich nach Hause bringen kann."

Das Lächeln in seinem Gesicht wurde größer. Nun sollte er keine Probleme mehr haben sich zu erheben. Leid, Schmerzen, Krankheiten spielten keine Rolle mehr. An dem Ort, an den er jetzt geht, würde er nichts mehr davon spüren oder wissen. So zog er die Beine an, um…..Die Augen von Adam waren nun weit aufgerissen, als er den Kopf hob und auf seinen Körper blickte. Die Beine lagen immer noch ausgestreckt auf dem Boden. Sie hatten sich kein Stück bewegt. Verzweifelt drehte er den Kopf zu Koko. Im selben Augenblick kehrte die Kälte und der Schmerz im Rücken zurück. „Koko.?"

Den Klos in ihrem Hals und die Tränen versuchte Koko, zu unterdrücken. Sie legte ihre Hand auf seinen Oberkörper und beugte sich zu ihm hinunter, um ihre Stirn an seine zu legen. „Ich bin bei dir, Wynono. Ich werde dich nach Hause bringen. Steh bitte auf. Es wird bald richtig dunkel und noch kälter werden."

Kraftlos flüsterte er ihr zu. „Ich kann nicht. Meine Beine….." Seine Augen sahen sie mit einer Mischung aus Verzweiflung und Angst an. „…mein Rücken…Koko…ich kann sie nicht mehr spüren."

Weiter Stirn an Stirn sprach sie mit ihm.

„Du musst keine Angst haben. Ich bin bei dir und wir werden eine Möglichkeit finden, wie ich dich nach Hause bringen kann."

„Geh nach Hause, Koko. Es wird zu kalt, um die Nacht hier zu verbringen."

„Sieh mich an, Wynono." Sie hatte den Körperkontakt unterbrochen und hatte nun beide Hände an seine Wangen gelegt und blickte in seine Augen. „Wir werden nur gemeinsam nach Hause gehen. Ich werde dich auf keinen Fall hier alleine lassen. Wynono, bei dem Wetter wäre es Wahnsinn, im Dunkeln zur Farm zu reiten. Du weißt, wie schnell man gerade in dieser Gegend vom Weg abkommen kann."

„Koko…wir werden diese Nacht hier draußen nicht überstehen."

„Dann werden wir gemeinsam in die glücklichen Jagdgründe gehen. ICH BLEIBE HIER BEI DIR."

Sie hatte nicht laut gesprochen, aber wie sie es gesagt hatte, würde Adam nicht mehr widersprechen. So nickte er nur mit dem Kopf. Auch Koko nickte ihm zu und blickte sich um. Es gab keinen Ort, an dem sie ein Nachtlager errichten konnte, um sich so vor dem Schnee und der Kälte zu schützen. Sie hatte nichts mitgenommen, was ihr großartig helfen konnte. Nur eine Decke war auf ihrem Pferd, die aber sie beide nicht lange wärmen würde. Ein Feuer bei dem Wetter zu machen, konnte sie auch vergessen. Es würde nicht lange brennen. „Wynono meinst du, du kommst bis zum Rand der Anhöhe? Ich kann auch versuchen, dich dort hinzuziehen."

Adams Kopf drehte sich zu der Anhöhe. So weit war es nicht. Er biss die Zähne zusammen, drehte sich auf den Bauch und robbte die wenigen Meter zu den Felsen. Koko war inzwischen aufgestanden, nahm den Sattel und die Decke von ihrem Pferd und gab ihm dann einen Klaps, so dass es davonlief. Sie hatte die Hoffnung, dass es den Weg nach Hause finden würde und Hoss so wusste, dass etwas passiert sein musste und sich, wenn es hell ist, auf die Suche macht. Mit der Decke und dem Sattel kehrte sie zurück zu Adam. Dann lief sie zu den wenigen Bäume und schnitt einige Zweige ab. „Wynono, kannst du auf der Seite liegen oder sind die Schmerzen dann zu groß?"

„Es geht schon."

Sie lächelten sich an und beide wussten, dass er gerade nicht die Wahrheit gesagt hat, aber sie wussten auch, dass sie sich so am besten gegenseitig Wärme spenden konnten. Die Zweige legte Koko an die Felsen und auf den Boden. Um sich gegen den Wind zu schützen und so viel Wärme wie möglich zu bekommen, packte sie den Puma an den Beinen und zog ihn zu ihren kleinen Lager. Adam legte sich so hin, dass er an die Felswand schaute. Nach mehreren Versuchen hatte sie den Puma so postiert, dass er in ihrem Rücken lag. Koko breitete die Decke über Adam und sich aus. Danach umschlang sie den Körper ihres Freundes mit den Armen und schmiegte sich dicht an ihn heran. „Koko…"

Sie drückte ihre Hand dichter an seine Brust, als sie die Angst in seiner Stimme hörte. „Wir schaffen das, Wynono." Sie konnte fühlen, wie sich seine Atmung wieder beruhigte.

„Ich….ich will nicht schuld an deinem Tod sein."

Ganz dicht legte sie ihr Gesicht an seinen Kopf. Zärtlich gab sie ihm einen Kuss. „ Das wird nicht passieren und wenn, werden wir doch beide eins sein. Ich werde nie ohne dich sein und du nie ohne mich. Wir gehören zusammen bis nach dem Tod."

Eine ganze Zeitlang schwieg Adam und spürte die Wärme ihres Körpers und wie gut es sich anfühlte, dass sie bei ihm war. „Koko, wie hast du mich gefunden?"

„Der Große Geist hat…"

„Koko…die Wahrheit…"

Das Gesicht von Adam brauchte sie nicht sehen, um zu wissen, wie er lächelte. Seit zwanzig Jahren war er nun ein Teil ihres Lebens und die Liebe, die sie miteinander verband, hatte nichts und niemand in all den Jahren erschüttern können. Und so wie sie wusste, dass heute etwas passiert ist, so wusste sie in diesem Moment auch, dass sie diese Nacht überstehen würden, und ihre Seelen noch mehr miteinander verbunden sein werden. „Ich habe gespürt, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung ist. Ich wusste nicht, dass du es bist, aber was ich gefühlt habe, war, dass jemand in Gefahr ist und dass es sich nicht um Hoss gehandelt hatte. Ich bin diesem Gefühl bis hierher gefolgt."

Seine Atmung wurde etwas schneller, aber sehr bald beruhigte er sich wieder. „Die weinende Seele….Koko…ich..ich mochte diese Geschichte immer um zu erklären, was das zwischen uns ist, aber.. ich habe nie richtig daran geglaubt….." Zwei tiefe Atemzüge später sprach er weiter. „Bis heute…. Koko als ich hier am Boden lag, habe ich an dich gedacht…ich hatte das Gefühl, du warst bei mir und ich hatte keine Angst mehr. Ich habe mir das nicht nur eingebildet…ich habe dich gespürt…."

Beide redeten nicht weiter. Er legte seine Hand auf ihre und drückte sie sanft an sich heran.

Erleichtert richtete Koko den Blick nach oben, als es immer heller wurde. Sie hatten es wirklich geschafft. Sie haben die Nacht überstanden. Zwar musste sie Adam immer wieder daran hindern, einzuschlafen, aber er hatte nicht aufgehört, zu kämpfen. Auch dann nicht, als das Fieber bei ihm einsetzte und er nur noch schlafen wollte. Zuerst hatte Koko noch überlegt, ob sie sich die Wunden, die durch den Puma entstanden waren, ansehen sollte, aber da sie in der Nacht sowieso nichts hätte dagegen tun können, blieben sie weiter eng aneinander geschmiegt liegen. Das Positive an Adams Zustand war, dass ihr durch sein Fieber nicht mehr so kalt war.

„Wynono,…hörst du mir zu?"

Leise brummte er vor sich hin. Seit einiger Zeit redete er weniger und seine Antworten waren nur einsilbig. Schon deswegen war Koko froh, dass die Nacht vorbei war. Sie musste ihn nun so schnell wie möglich nach Hause schaffen. „Ich werde jetzt aufstehen und sehen, wie ich dich von hier wegbekomme."

„Bin müde…"

Sie streichelte ihm nochmals über den Kopf und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Ich weiß und bald kannst du schlafen."

Auch wenn er immer noch durch das Fieber sehr warm war, wickelte sie die Decke um ihn herum und schob den Puma nun dicht an seinen Körper heran. Dann stand sie auf und überlegte, was sie nun machen sollte. Eine Trage zu bauen, konnte sie vergessen. Auch wenn sie das ohne Probleme machen könnte, würde sie es niemals schaffen, Adam die Anhöhe hoch und bis nach Hause zu ziehen. Zu Fuß würde sie bei dem Wetter sicherlich zwei bis drei Stunden brauchen. So schloss sie die Augen und bat den Großen Geist darum, dass ihr Pferd den Weg nach Hause gefunden hat und Hoss schon auf der Suche nach ihr ist. Ihre Augen öffneten sich und mit einem Mal fragte sie sich, ob eventuell Sport noch in der Nähe ist. Er rannte eigentlich nie so schnell weit weg. Sie lief den schmalen Weg nach oben zu dem Platz, an dem Adam mit dem Puma gekämpft hatte. Spuren von Sport waren natürlich nicht mehr zu sehen, auch dass gestern Adam hier um sein Leben gekämpft hatte, konnte man nicht mehr erkennen. Mehrmals rief sie nach seinem Pferd und suchte die Umgebung nach ihm ab. Sie wollte schon aufgeben, als sie ein leises Wiehern vernahm. Sport stand geschützt unter einer Baumgruppe und es zwar ihm deutlich anzusehen, wie nervös er war. Vorsichtig trat Koko an ihn heran und sprach beruhigend auf ihn ein. Nach einiger Zeit konnte sie die Zügel nehmen und ihn zu Adam führen. Sofort löste sie Adams Decke vom Sattel und legte sie über ihren Freund. „Ich habe Sport gefunden. Nun kann ich doch eine Trage bauen und er kann uns dann nach Hause bringen." Sie schluckte, als Adam ihr keine Antwort gab. Er hatte den Kampf gegen die Müdigkeit verloren. Nun musste Koko sich beeilen, damit er endlich von dem kalten Boden wegkam.

Es dauerte noch sicherlich zwei Stunden, bis sie eine Trage gebaut hatte, die das Gewicht von Adam aushielt. Immer wieder hatte sie besorgt zu ihm gesehen. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange er bereits gestern im Schnee gelegen hatte, aber wenn es seit dem Zeitpunkt war, seit dem sie sich schlecht gefühlt hatte, war es schon viel zu lange. Erneut sprach sie leise mit Sport und hoffte, dass er nicht zu nervös war, und er mit der ungewohnten Situation zurechtkommen würde. Danach kniete sie sich zu Adam und berührte ihn an der Schulter, um ihn zu wecken. „Wynono,….du musst die Augen aufmachen. Wir gehen jetzt nach Hause."

Auch nach mehrmaligem Rütteln öffnete er nicht mehr die Augen. Koko musste ihre letzten Kraftreserven mobilisieren, um ihn bis zur Trage zu ziehen und ihn dann darauf festzubinden. Am liebsten hätte sie sich in den Sattel gesetzt und wäre losgeritten, aber es war sicherer, Sport an den Zügeln zu führen. Nicht nur, dass er es noch immer nicht mochte, wenn andere auf ihm saßen, auch kannte er es nicht, jemanden hinter sich herzuziehen und so angespannt wie er war, würde wahrscheinlich eine Kleinigkeit genügen, und er würde in Panik davonlaufen. Mit einem letzten Blick auf Adam lief Koko los.

XXXXX

Der Arm lag auf seiner Stirn und langsam öffnete er die Augen, nur um dann an die Decke zu starren. Adam war bereits seit einiger Zeit wach, aber so richtig konnte er sich nicht aufraffen, aufzustehen. Da es noch dunkel draußen war, brauchte er nicht auf die Uhr zu sehen, um zu wissen, dass es noch sehr früh am Morgen ist. Heute war wieder so ein Tag, an dem er sich wünschte, Koko hätte ihn nie gefunden. Es würde nämlich ein grauenvoller Tag für ihn werden. Wie auch n den Wochenenden wird es ihm heute seine gesamte Kraft kosten, sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, was für eine Wut in ihm ist. Wut auf Kajika. Wut auf sich selbst, dass er den Spuren gefolgt ist. Wut auf sein Schicksal. Nach über sechs Wochen hatte er zwar schon wieder etwas Gefühl im rechten Bein, aber im linken war bis heute nichts zu spüren. Der Schamane und Dr. Martin beruhigten ihn immer, dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit war, bis das Gefühl zurückkommt. Es war nichts gebrochen. Nur musste er sehr unglücklich auf den Rücken gefallen sein. Wenn die Verletzungen dort richtig ausgeheilt sind, wird das Gefühl auch in den Beinen zurückkehren. Alle glaubten daran nur er selber nicht. Kurz nachdem er kein Fieber mehr hatte bat er Hoss dass er ein Bett in sein Büro stellen soll, damit er hier unten schlafen kann. Er wollte auf keinen Fall, dass ständig einer kommen muss, der ihn die Treppen hoch und runter trägt. Auch lehnte er, so oft es ihm möglich war, jede Hilfe ab. Was dazu zu führte, dass das Verhältnis zwischen ihm und Bridget sehr angespannt war.

Letztendlich gab er sich einen Ruck und setzte sich an die Bettkante. Er wollte fertig sein, bevor die Kinder und Bridget nach unten kommen. Das Anziehen war kein Problem mehr für ihn. Schnell hatte er Wege gefunden, wie er das bewerkstelligen konnte, ohne dass ihm jemand dabei helfen musste. Mit einem genervten Blick zog er den Stuhl dichter an die Kante und hievte sich hinüber. Bevor er aus dem Zimmer fuhr, schaute er nochmals an die Decke und fragte, wo hier der Grund lag, dass das geschehen musste. Im Moment konnte er diesen nicht erkennen.

Er stellte sich mit dem Rollstuhl vor den Kamin und schaute zu dem Weihnachtsbaum. Es war heute nicht nur der erste Feiertag, sondern auch der erste Geburtstag von George und Clair. Adam biss die Zähne zusammen. George hatte vor zwei Tagen seine ersten Schritte gemacht. Sein Sohn würde das Laufen und Reiten nun nicht mehr von ihm lernen. Sein Kopf ging nach oben, als er hörte, wie Bridget die Kinder fertigmachte und sie ermahnte, nicht ganz so laut zu sein, um ihn nicht zu wecken, falls er noch schliefe. Adam ballte die Hände zur Faust. Er wusste genau, wie viel Bridget oben zu tun hatte, um die Kleinen fertigzumachen. Zwar halfen ihr Bernardo und Aiyana dabei, aber das sollte nicht ihre Aufgabe sein und schon gar nicht an Weihnachten. Normalerweise müssten sie schon die Treppe heruntergerannt kommen in der freudigen Erwartung, ob der Weihnachtsmann in der Nacht dagewesen ist.

Tief holte Adam Luft und setzte ein Lächeln auf, als nach einiger Zeit seine Familie herunter kam und ihn begrüßte.


	93. Chapter 93

Bridget stand in der Küche, atmete tief durch und blickte auf die Berge. Gerade hatte ihr Bernardo gesagt, dass Adam nicht mit ihnen Abendbrot essen wollte. Es war Anfang Januar und mit jedem Tag mehr fiel es ihr schwerer, weiter mit ihm Geduld zu haben. Sie fragte sich, warum sie in der Zeit vor dem Unfall so viel darüber geredet haben, was sie machen werden, wenn der schlimmste Fall eintreten sollte. Wenn sie jetzt schon diese Probleme miteinander haben, wie wird es erst sein, wenn es wirklich so weit kommen sollte. Dabei machte er doch Fortschritte. Das Gefühl im rechten Bein kehrt immer mehr zurück. Nur mit dem linken hatte er noch zu kämpfen, was aber nicht verwunderlich ist, weil er dort immer die meisten Probleme gehabt hatte. Auch schon vor dem Unfall mit dem Puma. Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe und machte sich auf den Weg ins Büro.

XXX

Adam saß am Schreibtisch und sah gedankenverloren auf die Papiere vor sich. Er bekam nicht einmal mit, wie sich Bridget in den Sessel vor dem Tisch setzte. Sie versuchte, ganz in Ruhe mit ihm zu reden, obwohl sie innerlich ziemlich aufgewühlt war.

„Hast du so viel zu tun, dass du nicht mit uns essen kannst?"

Sehr langsam richtete Adam seinen Blick auf seine Frau, um ihn aber sehr schnell wieder abzuwenden. „Ich habe noch einiges zu tun."

„Den Tisch anzustarren ist natürlich wichtiger, als mit seiner Familie zu essen."

Augenblicklich kam der Kopf von Adam wieder nach oben geschossen. „Du hast keine Ahnung, was in den letzten Wochen alles liegengeblieben ist."

„Mir war nicht bewusst, dass ich die Grundlage dafür gelegt habe, weil, sonst kann ich es mir nicht erklären, warum du mich so anfahren musst."

Bridget konnte nur mit dem Kopf schütteln, als sie sah, wie die Wangenknochen von Adam zuckten, er aber nicht bereit war, mit ihr zu reden. „Wie lange soll es so mit uns weitergehen, Adam?"

Noch dunkler als sonst waren Adams Augen. Er lehnte sich zurück, ohne den Blick von ihr abzuwenden. „Bin ich dir nach nicht einmal drei Monaten schon eine Last?"

Fassungslos schaute Bridget ihn an. Heute würde sie sich nicht von ihm provozieren lassen. „Solltest du es dir noch überlegen, in einer halben Stunde ist das Essen fertig. Danach musst du dir dann selbst etwas machen, aber das sollte ja für dich kein Problem sein."

Bridget erhob sich und ohne ihn noch einmal anzusehen, verließ sie das Büro. Wütend schlug Adam mit der Hand auf die Lehne und fluchte vor sich hin. Dann lehnte er sich vor, stützte die Ellenbogen auf die Tischplatte und hielt sich die Handflächen vor die Augen. Wieder einmal ärgerte er sich, dass er seine Wut an ihr ausließ. Warum kann er ihr nicht sagen, wie er sich fühlt? Was seine Ängste sind? Er hatte ihr doch versprochen, sie nicht mehr so auszuschließen. Mit dem Blick zur Decke gerichtet, lehnte er sich zurück und erst weit nach Mitternacht ging er zu Bett.

XXX

Koko brauchte nicht lange zu suchen. Wie Bridget ihr gesagt hatte, hielt sich Adam die meiste Zeit in seinem Büro auf und wenn er nicht dort war, war er draußen und sah auf die Berge. Sie klopfte an den Türrahmen, aber wartete keine Antwort ab. „Hallo, Wynono. Ich habe dir einen neuen Topf mit deiner Creme mitgebracht. In deinem alten sollte ja nicht mehr viel drin sein."

„Ich habe noch genug."

Wie auch Bridget am Tag zuvor, setzte sie sich in den Sessel und schaute ihn dann abschätzend an. „Wenn du jeden Tag deinen Rücken damit behandelst, solltest du eigentlich nicht mehr genug haben."

Er nahm sich einen Brief und schenkte Koko keine große Beachtung. „Du kannst ihn ja in die Küche stellen."

Behutsam und kaum merklich nickte Koko mit dem Kopf. Dann schaute sie sich im Büro um. „Du hast es dir ja hier richtig gemütlich gemacht."

Noch immer sah er sie nicht an. „Hast du nichts auf der Farm zu tun?"

„Nein."

Nicht nur in den Augen konnte Koko den falschen Wolf sehen, auch in der Stimme ihres Freundes war er deutlich zu vernehmen. „Aber ich habe zu tun und keine Zeit, dir deine Zeit zu vertreiben. Du kannst ja nachsehen, ob Bridget mit dir Tee trinkt und über so wichtige Sachen, wie das Wetter reden möchte."

Es war nur ein Zischen, aber Adam verstand Koko ganz genau. „Höre damit auf, Wynono."

Auch seine Stimme war nicht viel lauter, als er sich vorlehnte und ihr antwortete. „Warum gehst du nicht einfach. Du hast mir schon genug geholfen."

Beide lehnten mit den Armen auf dem Tisch und fixierten sich. „Wo liegt dein Problem, Wynono? Wir haben die Nacht in der Kälte überstanden. Deine Verletzungen waren nicht so schwer. Du hast unglaubliches Glück gehabt und trotzdem stößt du jeden gegen den Kopf, der dir helfen möchte."

„Ja, was für ein Glück ich hatte, dass du mich gefunden hast. Ich werde dir ewig dankbar sein, dass ich den Rest meines Lebens hier in diesem Stuhl sitzen darf. Wie hast du einmal gesagt? Mit dreißig habe ich meine Ziele alle erreicht." Koko konnte nicht verhindern, dass sie sich zurück lehnte, als Adam sie anbrüllte. " Was für ein wunderbares Ziel. Genau so habe ich mir mein Leben vorgestellt."

Deutlicher konnte es nicht sein. Adam legte es darauf an, sich zu streiten. Seine Wut endlich an jemandem auszulassen und Koko musste ihre gesamte Kraft aufwenden, nicht darauf einzugehen. Sie atmete tief aus und stand auf, um sich über den Tisch zu beugen. „Sag mir nicht, dass du es lieber gesehen hättest, wenn ich dich nicht gefunden hätte, und du wärst in dieser Nacht gestorben?"

„Besser als dieses Leben."

Zur Bestätigung schlug er mit der Hand auf die Lehne des Rollstuhls.

„Dann höre auf, in Selbstmitleid zu baden und fange an, zu kämpfen."

,„Wozu? Du weißt ganz genau, dass es keinen Zweck hat. Auch wenn ich jetzt aus dem Stuhl komme, kann ich meinem Schicksal nicht entgehen."

Dass er von ihrem Ausbruch nun überrascht war, konnte sie daran sehen, dass er seine Augenbrauen hochzog und erstaunt die Luft anhielt. „ Was glaubst du eigentlich, wer du bist, dass du dein Schicksal schon kennst? Bist du die Verkörperung des Großen Geistes, dass du nun so weise bist? Soll ich dir deine Waffe holen, damit du dir gleich eine Kugel in den Kopf jagen kannst, und das nur, weil du nicht zugeben möchtest, dass du Angst davor hast, nicht über alles die Kontrolle haben zu können? Dass du auf andere angewiesen bist? Dass es nicht du bist, der über dein Leben bestimmt? Keiner kennt sein Schicksal, aber es ist wunderschön, es als Ausrede zu nehmen, wenn man feige und so dumm ist, zu denken, alle anderen glauben es auch noch."

Es dauerte einige Zeit bis er ihr antwortete. „Du hast etwas vergessen. Das ich noch faul bin."

„Wie ich sehe, verstehen wir uns mal wieder. Ja, ich könnte sagen, du bist zu faul, deine Übungen zu machen."

„Vielleicht ist es besser, wenn du jetzt gehst."

Sie rührte sich nicht, sondern hielt weiter den Blickkontakt mit ihm. „Warum, weil du es nicht verträgst, wenn dir jemand mal die Wahrheit sagt?"

„Koko, geh deine Kräuter sammeln und koch dir einen Tee, dann beruhigst du dich wieder"

Es war Adam, der den Blickkontakt unterbrach, um dann aus dem Fenster zu sehen. Am liebsten hätte Koko ihm eine schallende Ohrfeige gegeben, aber diesen Gefallen wollte sie ihm nicht tun. Sie kannte seine arrogante und überhebliche Art genau und was er damit immer erreichen will. „Wynono, du hast recht. Du wirst mit dreißig deine Ziele nicht erreicht haben, du wirst ein einsamer und sehr verbitterter Mann sein."

Ohne abzuwarten ob er ihr antwortet, verließ sie das Haus.

XXXXX

Wie lange er einfach aus dem Fenster gesehen hat, konnte er nicht sagen. Die Wut in ihm wurde immer größer, und er war nicht in der Lage, etwas dagegen zu tun. Oder wollte er es nicht? Am liebsten hätte er seine ganzen Gefühle einfach herausgeschrien, aber wie so oft, war er dazu nicht in der Lage. Wie gerne würde er Bridget in den Arm nehmen und seinen Gefühlen einfach freien Lauf lassen. Adam merkte, dass er schon wieder zu wenig gegessen und getrunken hatte und da Bridget ihm seit gestern aus dem Weg ging, brauchte er sie auch nicht zu suchen, um sie zu fragen, ob sie ihm etwas machen würde. Mit einem tiefen Atemzug wendete er den Rollstuhl und fuhr in die Küche. Etwas überrascht war er, dass eine Kanne mit frischem Kaffee auf dem Tisch stand. Er stellte sich dicht an den Schrank heran und öffnete die Tür, um eine Tasse herauszuholen. Da die Tassen sehr weit oben standen, stand er etwas auf, aber er hatte immer noch nicht genug Kraft, um sein Gewicht auf das rechte Bein zu legen. Die Fingerspitzen waren schon an der Tasse, als er sich nicht mehr halten konnte und wieder zurück in den Stuhl fiel. Die Tasse fiel zu Boden und zersplitterte. Wie schon mehrmals in den letzten Tagen fluchte er laut los.

„Wenn das Pa gehört hätte, wäre er sicher mit dir in den Stall gegangen."

„Was machst du hier?"

Selbst über seinen scharfen Ton überrascht, schaute er Winona erstaunt an. Seine Schwester legte den Kopf schief und betrachtete ihn. „Ist das der falsche Wolf in dir, der jetzt gerade mit mir redet?"

Er konnte ihr nicht weiter in die Augen sehen. Er lehnte sich zurück, ballte die Hand zur Faust und schloss die Augen. „Entschuldige, Sonnenschein."

Sie ging einen Schritt auf ihn zu und legte ihre Hand auf seine Faust. „Warum bist du so wütend? Ist es meine Schuld? Habe ich etwas falsch gemacht? Ich wollte dir doch nur etwas erzählen."

Ein kalter Schauer durchfuhr ihn, als er ihre Worte vernahm und verstand. In all den Jahren hatte er sich geschworen, nie so zu werden wie sein Vater. Nie in seiner Wut und in seinem Schmerz andere mit seinen Taten und seinen Worten zu verletzen, aber in den letzten Wochen war er nicht besser als er. So öffnete er die Faust, nahm ihre Hand und hielt sie fest. „Du hast nichts falsch gemacht und ich freue mich, dass du mich besuchen kommst."

Da er die Augen wieder geöffnet hatte, sah sie ihn erst eine Weile an, bevor sie mit ihm redete. „Du sagst nicht die Wahrheit."

„Die Wahrheit ist nicht immer so einfach zu verstehen."

Die Augen von Sarah wanderten zu ihrer Hand, die von Adam noch immer festgehalten wurde. „Du bist wütend und Bridget ist traurig. Warum?"

Adam konnte nicht verhindern, dass sein Herz schneller schlug. Sich mit Bridget oder mit Koko zu streiten und seine ganzen negativen Gefühle an ihnen auszulassen, war einfach, aber bei Sarah konnte er das nicht machen. „Ich bin gerade etwas unzufrieden."

„Weil du noch nicht laufen kannst?"

Er konnte gar nicht so stark die Zähne aufeinander pressen, wie seine Gefühlswelt gerade durcheinander wirbelten. „Sonnenschein, ich werde nie wieder laufen können."

Verwundert zog Sarah die Stirn kraus. „Warum solltest du es nicht können?"

„Weil es nicht mehr geht."

Sarah zog ihre Hand weg und stemmte die Hände in die Seite. „Der Schamane hat also doch recht. Du hast den Glauben an den Großen Geist verloren und gibst dich dem falschen Wolf hin. Du wählst den einfachen Weg."

Erneut schloss er seine Hand zur Faust, und er konnte seine Schwester auch nicht länger ansehen. Seine Atmung wurde schneller und er lehnte den Kopf zurück. „Es gibt Sachen, die du nicht verstehen kannst, Sarah."

Es war nun Sarah, die ihre Zähne aufeinander presste, und sie kämpfte mit ihren Tränen. Sie wusste von Aiyana, dass es ihrem Bruder seit dem Unfall nicht so gut ging, und er sich sehr zurückgezogen hatte, aber dass es ihm wirklich richtig schlecht gehen musste, merkte sie daran, dass er Sarah zu ihr gesagt hat. Das hat er in den ganzen Jahren noch nie gemacht, auch wenn sie etwas angestellt hatte und er darüber nicht so erfreut gewesen ist. „Ja, ich verstehe noch nicht alles und ich muss noch viel lernen, aber was ich verstehe ist, dass du mir erzählen willst, dass alles, was du mir bisher beigebracht hast, falsch ist. Somit ist es auch falsch, mit den Gosiute befreundet zu sein? Darf dann Aiyana auch nicht mehr in das Dorf, damit sie vergisst, wer sie ist? Weil, es ist ja falsch." Adam hatte die Faust so fest geschlossen, dass seine Knöchel weiß hervortraten. „Du hast mir einmal gesagt, alle Tiere haben Mächte in sich, denn der Große Geist wohnt in allen. Auch in der kleinen Ameise, in einem Schmetterling, in einem Baum, in einer Blume und in einem Felsen. Somit war er auch in dem Puma, der dich angegriffen hat. Es wird also einen Grund geben, warum das passieren musste und nur, weil du ihn noch nicht verstehst, kannst du doch nicht gleich sagen, alles was bisher war, war nicht richtig."

Die Faust noch fest verschlossen, sprach Adam nun sehr leise. „Nein…es ist nicht alles falsch und ich will weiter daran glauben, was mich die ganzen Jahre begleitet hat, aber ich will auch wieder laufen können." Er richtete den Blick wieder zu seiner Schwester. „Ich kann mich nicht damit abfinden, in diesem Stuhl zu leben Winona."

„Und warum lässt du dann diese Wut zu?"

Zuerst ließ sie die Arme sinken, dann legte sie vorsichtig ihre Hand auf seine Faust. „Der Schamane sagt, die Wut in dir ist so groß, dass sie dich daran hindert, wieder zu laufen."

„Nein, dass ich kein Gefühl in meinem Bein habe sorgt dafür, dass diese Wut so stark ist."

Mit ihrer kleinen Hand umschloss Sarah die Faust von Adam. „Warum machst du diese Faust, Wynono?"

„Weil ich so wütend bin."

„Kannst du jetzt deine Finger bewegen?"

Das erste Mal seit sie hier war, lächelte er etwas. „Natürlich nicht."

Sie strich über die Faust nahm, dann seine Finger, damit er nun seine Hand wieder öffnete. „Jetzt ist deine Hand entspannt und du kannst deine Finger wieder bewegen und genauso wird es auch mit deinem Bein sein."

Das Lächeln von Adam wurde breiter. „So einfach ist es nicht, mein Sonnenschein."

„Doch, das ist es. Das sagt jedenfalls der Schamane."

„Wann hast du denn mit ihm gesprochen?"

Nun war es Sarah, die über das ganze Gesicht lächelte. „Ich habe das letzte Wochenende wieder bei ihm verbringen dürfen. Deswegen bin ich ja hier. Um dir davon zu erzählen, und dir auch was zu zeigen." Sie nahm einen Beutel von ihrem Gürtel und gab ihn ihrem Bruder. „Ich sollte mir meinen eigenen Medizinbeutel machen und der Schamane sagte mir, was ich immer bei mir haben sollte, um kleine Verletzungen behandeln zu können. Am Abend sind wir dann in den Wald gegangen und ich musste die richtigen Sachen für meinen Medizinbeutel suchen."

Mit dem Daumen fuhr Adam über den Beutel. Er konnte nicht verbergen, wie stolz er auf seine kleine Schwester war. Dann wurde sein Blick jedoch wieder ernst, als er ihr den Beutel zurückgab. „Und dabei habt ihr dann auch über mich gesprochen?"

Nickend band sie den Beutel wieder an ihren Gürtel. „Ich wollte verstehen, warum du noch nicht laufen kannst und da hat er mir das mit der Faust erklärt. Dass dein ganzer Körper wie deine Hand zur Faust geballt ist, somit kann sich dein Rücken nicht entspannen und die Beine sich nicht bewegen." Sie lief zu dem Tisch und nahm einigen Blätter aus dem Korb, den sie mitgebracht hatte. „Ich soll dir diese Blätter geben. Sie würden dir helfen, dass dein Rücken keine Faust mehr ist."

Sofort schob Adam ihre Hand mit den Blättern von sich weg und blickte sie freundlich an. „Du weißt doch, dass ich keine Blätter zu mir nehme, wenn ich es vermeiden kann."

Lachend hielt sie ihm die Blätter wieder hin. „Genau das hat der Schamane gesagt. Dass du sie nicht willst, weil du nicht immer ein starker Krieger bist, aber ich soll dir sagen, dass diese Blätter anders sind. So, dass auch du sie nehmen kannst. Sie sollen dir ja nicht die Schmerzen nehmen, sondern die Faust öffnen."

Abwartend schaute sie ihn an und wartete, was er nun machen würde. Noch immer zögerte Adam. Es waren nicht nur die Nebenwirkungen der Blätter, die ihn hinderten, sie seiner Schwester abzunehmen. Es waren auch die vielen Fragen, die er sich gerade stellte. Was war eigentlich der wirkliche Grund, dass er diese Wut in sich hatte? Warum fiel es ihm immer noch schwer, Bridget zu vertrauen und ihre Hilfe anzunehmen? Warum wurde diese Angst in ihm immer so groß, dass er alle die ihn lieben und ihm helfen wollen, von sich weg stieß? Und dann wusste er es. Wenn er auf all diese Fragen Antworten haben möchte, dann ist der erste Schritt der, dass er aus diesem Stuhl kommt und wieder zurück auf die richtige Straße seines Lebens geht. So nahm er seiner Schwester die Blätter ab und gleichzeitig zog er sie an der Hand zu sich heran und drückte sie an sich. „Ich danke dir, mein Sonnenschein und ich bin dem Großen Geist dankbar, dass es dich gibt."

Sie grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen. „Ich habe dich auch lieb, Wynono."

XXXXXXX

Jenkins schloss das Fenster und kehrte zum Lehrerpult zurück. Dort packte er seine Bücher in die Satteltasche und hob verwundert den Kopf als er hörte, wie die Schultür geöffnet wurde. Der Unterricht war schon seit einer Stunde zu Ende und er hatte heute auch mit keinem der Eltern einen Termin. So legte er den Kopf leicht schief und überlegte, von welchem Kind es die Mutter war, die die Tür hinter sich schloss. Dann jedoch brauchte er keinen weiteren Blick um zu wissen, wer sie war. Sämtliche Nackenhaare stellten sich bei ihm auf und sofort spürte er, wie der falsche Wolf in Stellung ging. Dass sie hier in Virginia City war, konnte nur bedeuten, dass es Ärger geben würde. Er konnte sich sonst keinen anderen Grund vorstellen, warum sie hier war. Nun war ihm auch klar, wer diese unbekannte Frau war, die im letzten Jahr immer wieder die Nähe zu Sally gesucht hatte. Schon das sagt ihm, dass das hier kein Freundschaftsbesuch sein wird.

„Hallo, Simon."

Sie zog ihre Handschuhe aus und lächelte ihn an.

„Was willst du?"

Weiter lächelnd, lief sie auf ihn zu. „Es gab mal eine Zeit, da hast du mich freundlicher begrüßt."

Sie wollte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange geben, aber er wich einen Schritt zurück und stellte sich dann hinter den Tisch.

„Mara, was möchtest du hier und sag mir nicht, dass du plötzlich Muttergefühle entwickelt hast?"

Unschuldig blickte sie ihn an. „Vielleicht habe ich doch festgestellt, wie sehr ich dich liebe und bereue meinen Fehler nun."

Laut lachte Jenkins auf. „Bitte Mara, höre auf. Wir sind keine achtzehn Jahre mehr. Damals hätte ich dir das noch geglaubt. Heute weiß ich auch, dass du nur mit mir zusammen warst, weil ich so gut mit deinem Vater klar gekommen bin."

„Ja du hast recht, wir sind keine achtzehn mehr und ich sehe heute vieles anders. Ich hätte dich nicht verlassen sollen und schon gar nicht…."Sie nahm ein Tuch aus ihrer Tasche und tupfte sich damit leicht über ihr linkes Auge. „…hätte ich dich mit Sally alleine lassen sollen."

Jenkins beugte sich über den Tisch und schaute sie wütend an. „Schluss mit diesem Theater und du brauchst auch nicht auf die Tränendrüse zu drücken. Was ist passiert? Hast du noch immer keinen Mann gefunden und dein Vater hat es wahr gemacht, und du erbst die Ranch nur, wenn du eine Familie hast?"

In ihren Augen blitzte es auf und ein Zucken konnte er dort sehen. Das war die einzige Reaktion auf seine Worte, aber er wusste ganz genau, dass er den Kern getroffen hatte. Ihr Vater hatte ihm schon damals erzählt, dass es seine Bedingung war, damit sie die Ranch erben kann. So wollte er sicherstellen, dass er noch zu Lebzeiten sehen kann, wer seine Ranch weiterführen wird. Wenn sie bis zu seinem Tode nicht verheiratet ist und Kinder hat, hatte er verfügt, dass der Besitz verkauft wird, weil in seinen Augen eine Frau nicht die Geschäfte einer Ranch leiten kann.

Schnell hatte sie sich jedoch wieder gefangen und berührte ihn mit der Hand an der Wange. „Simon, hast du noch nie einen Fehler gemacht? Wir beide hatten doch eine schöne Zeit zusammen."

Ganz langsam richtete er sich wieder auf. Sichtlich verwirrt war sie nun, als er anfing zu grinsen. „Oh ja, wir beide hatten eine schöne Zeit zusammen und das schönste Geschenk, was du mir machen konntest war, dass du gegangen bist und Sally bei mir gelassen hast und nun bitte ich dich, zu gehen, denn ich habe immer noch das Blut eines Indianers in mir, aber nicht die Gefühle, die du dir erhoffst. Außerdem bist du zu spät. Ich bin glücklich verheiratet und wir erwarten im Sommer unser erstes Kind. Für dich ist in unserem Leben kein Platz."

So schnell konnte er gar nicht schauen, wie sich die Gesichtszüge von Mara veränderten. Wütend sah sie ihn nun an. „Du bist immer noch so von dir überzeugt wie früher, und wie immer hast du recht. Ich habe dich nicht eine Sekunde geliebt, aber mein Vater hätte dich gerne als Schwiegersohn gehabt, weil ihr euch beide stundenlang über Pferde unterhalten konntet. Ich hätte es auch mit dir ausgehalten, aber was ich niemals ertragen konnte, war der Gedanke, ein Kind im Arm zu haben, bei dem man eventuell sofort erkennen kann, dass ich mich mit einem Mann eingelassen habe, der zu diesem Dreckspack gehört."

„Geh."

Eigentlich hätte Mara nun Angst bekommen müssen, so bedrohlich hatte Jenkins gesprochen, aber sie lächelte ihn weiter überheblich an und streifte sich ihre Handschuhe über. „Ich brauche dich auch nicht, um meine Ziele zu erreichen. Du wirst nicht verhindern können, dass ich Sally erzähle, das ICH ihre Mutter bin und ich bin mir sicher, sie möchte die nächsten Jahre mit mir verbringen."

„Das bezweifle ich. Meine Tochter ist zu intelligent, um auf dich hereinzufallen."

„Du wirst sehen. Ich werde an mein Erbe kommen, und wenn ich dich dafür aus dem Weg schaffen muss…." Sie kam wieder einen Schritt näherer an ihn heran. „….denn jeder wird danach Verständnis haben, dass mein Fleisch und Blut nicht unter Wilden aufwachsen darf."

Grinsend verließ sie das Schulhaus und Jenkins schlug mit der Faust auf den Tisch.

XXXXXXX

Es waren nur noch drei Wochen, bis sie mit den Vorbereitungen für den Round up anfangen würden. Er hatte es wirklich geschafft, wieder soweit auf die Beine zu kommen, dass er mit ins Camp gehen kann. Noch hatte er etwas Probleme, wenn er den ganzen Tag im Sattel saß und ein Pferd zuzureiten, würde er wahrscheinlich erst wieder frühestens im Mai können.

Noch immer war er seiner Schwester dankbar, dass sie ihn im Januar wachgerüttelt hatte. Wenn er sich seiner Wut weiter hingegeben hätte, hätte er nicht nur seinen Stolz verloren. Noch am selben Tag hatte er sich bei Bridget entschuldigt und mit ihr geredet. Auch wenn es ihm schwer gefallen ist, hat er ihr von seinen Ängsten erzählt, und warum er sich ihr gegenüber so verhalten hat. Es war Bridget anzusehen, dass sie ihm nicht so einfach verzeihen konnte. Mal wieder hatte er sie mit seinem Verhalten verletzt. Zwar konnte sie seine Ängste verstehen, aber nicht, dass er sie trotz ihrer vielen Gespräche im Vorfeld so ausgeschlossen hat. Noch immer war es zu spüren, dass sie die Wochen nach dem Unfall nicht richtig verarbeitet hat. Adam war nur dankbar, dass ihre Liebe so stark zueinander war und sie beide versuchten, das verlorene Vertrauen wieder aufzubauen. Sich bei Koko zu entschuldigen, ist ihm genauso schwer gefallen. Sie war zwei Tage, nachdem er sie hinausgeworfen hatte, wieder vorbei gekommen. Koko hatte ihn sehr lange angesehen und kein Wort gesagt, was Adam als besonders schlimm empfand. Sie hatte ihr Leben aufs Spiel gesetzt, um seines zu retten und wie so oft, war es für ihn einfacher gewesen, eine Mauer um sich zu errichten, als über seine Gefühle zu reden.

Für seine Familie hoffte er, dass er diese Zeit nie vergessen wird und sich nicht noch einmal so verirrt. Vor dem Round up wollte er auf jeden Fall noch einmal auf seinen Berg, und er bat den Großen Geist darum, dass dieses Jahr doch einmal etwas ruhiger verlaufen sollte, und er nicht erneut mit einer Masse an Hindernissen zu kämpfen haben wird. Er atmete tief durch und freute sich auf den heutigen Abend. Also er hoffte, dass Hoss sich über seinen spontanen Besuch freuen würde. Er passierte den Weg am Bach entlang, als er unten auf den Steinen Jenkins sitzen sah. Er ritt das kurze Stück zum Wasser und stieg aus dem Sattel. Schmunzelnd setzte er sich neben Sallys Vater. „Bist du rausgeworfen worden und lebst schon seit Tagen hier am Bach?"

„Nein…" Er musste genauso so lachen, wie auch Adam, weil er genau wusste, wie er aussah. „Ich habe mir mal für drei Tage deinen Berg ausgeliehen und bin gerade zurück."

„Ach, deswegen ist am Freitag der Unterricht ausgefallen?"

Die Lippen aufeinander gepresst, nickte Jenkins seinem Freund zu. „Der falsche Wolf war so stark, dass, wenn ich am Freitag in der Stadt gewesen wäre, ich sicherlich für einige Tage bei Tom übernachtet hätte und das ist eine Erfahrung, die ich eigentlich nicht so schnell wiederholen wollte."

Nur die Augenbraue von Adam ging nach oben und er schielte zu Jenkins hinüber, der ihn genauso von der Seite anblickte. „Und die Tage haben nicht ausgereicht? Du traust dich immer noch nicht nach Hause?"

Wieder lachte Jenkins. „Nein, keine Sorge, mit Pelipa und mir ist alles in Ordnung….." Er atmete tief durch und schaute auf das Wasser, bevor er weiter sprach. „…..Sallys Mutter ist am Donnerstag zu mir in die Schule gekommen."

„Oh…..ein Freundschaftsbesuch?"

„Sicher nicht. Sie hat ihre Muttergefühle wieder entdeckt."

Adam drehte sich nun zu seinem Freund und wurde ernst. „Warum ist sie hier, Jenks?"

Leise lachte er auf. „Geld."

„Geld?"

„Ihr Vater und sie haben nie eine richtige Beziehung zueinander aufbauen können. Sie war die Tochter von einem anderen Mann, aber es war das einzige Kind, das er und seine Frau hatten. Schon recht früh hatte er beschlossen, dass sie nur sein Erbe bekommt, wenn sie eine Familie hat und einen Mann an ihrer Seite, der in seinem Sinne ist. Ich habe bei ihm gearbeitet und bin sehr gut mit ihm ausgekommen, aber damals war die Gier von Mara nach dem Geld noch nicht so groß ,dass sie mich und meine Vergangenheit akzeptiert hätte, aber irgendetwas muss passiert sein, denn als sie festgestellt hat, dass ich nicht sofort auf ihre schöne Augen reinfalle, versucht sie nun, an Sally ranzukommen."

„Hast du Sally von ihr erzählt?"

„Noch am Donnerstag, bevor ich zum Berg geritten bin, habe ich mit ihr gesprochen." Wieder waren seine Augen zum Wasser gerichtet. „Ich muss mir keine Gedanken machen, dass sie ihre Koffer packt und mit ihr geht. Mara hatte im letzten Jahr einige Mal den Kontakt zu ihr und den kleinen Stamm gesucht, aber sie hatte keinen guten Eindruck hinterlassen. Ich habe mehr Angst davor, was sie machen wird, wenn sie ihre Ziele nicht erreicht."

Leise stieß Adam einen Pfiff aus. „Denkst du, sie wird Sally etwas antun?"

„Nein. Davon gehe ich nicht aus. Ich sorge mich mehr um den falschen Wolf in mir."

Kurz trafen sich ihre Blicke und beide fingen an, zu schmunzeln. „Weißt du Jenks, ich mag den falschen Wolf. Es klingt besser, als zu sagen, ich habe so eine Wut in mir, dass ich jemanden mal gründlich die Visage polieren muss."

„Das ist auch noch sehr nett ausgedrückt. Ich würde es etwas anders sagen."

Grinsend sahen beide auf das Wasser und schwiegen. Dann zog Jenkins eine kleine Pfeife aus der Tasche und hielt sie Adam fragend hin. „Wie sieht es aus? Hast du noch etwas Zeit? Wir beide haben noch nie zusammen geraucht."

Mit großen Augen sah Adam auf die kleine Pfeife. Amarok wollte ihm immer wieder zeigen, wie er sich seine eigne Pfeife bauen kann um dann, wenn er auf dem Berg ist, etwas zu rauchen und es so für ihn einfacher würde, eine Vision zu erleben. Erstaunt schaute ihm Jenkins nach, als er aufstand und eine Flasche aus seiner Satteltasche holte. Danach setzte er sich wieder auf den Stein. „Ich ziehe lieber einen guten Schluck vor. Eigentlich wollte ich Hoss mit der Flasche überraschen, aber ich würde den Abend auch mit dir hier verbringen."

„Also…." Verlegen kratzte sich Jenkins am Kinn. „..ich vermeide es, Bier und Whisky zu trinken. Ich komme da doch sehr stark nach meinem Großvater."

„Und ich….."Adam zeigte auf die Pfeife. „…komme da nach unseren Kindern."

Abschätzend betrachtete Jenkins die Pfeife und dann die Whiskey Flasche. „Dann teilen wir doch. Ich trinke nur etwas aus deiner Flasche, und du nimmst nur einige Züge und der Inhalt meiner Pfeife wird sich doch erheblich unterscheiden von dem, was die Kinder damals hatten."

Das Gesicht von Adam war noch immer sehr skeptisch, als er an die Auswirkungen dachte. „ Es ist nicht nur, dass ich Probleme mit meinem Magen habe, ich vergesse auch, was ich in den Stunden danach gemacht habe."

Lachend legte Jenkins den Arm um Adam. „Da kannst du mir vertrauen. Ich habe meine erste Pfeife mit sechs Jahren geraucht. Ich kann mich sehr genau erinnern, was ich danach immer mache. Ich werde dich schon nach Hause bringen, wenn du den Weg nicht mehr findest." Da er sah, dass Adam noch immer zögerte, nahm er ihm die Flasche aus der Hand, öffnete sie und trank einen großen Schluck. „Man muss sich seinen Ängsten stellen und wenn du soweit bist, können wir uns auch mal über deine Mauer unterhalten."

Grinsend stopfte er einige Blätter und Kräuter aus einem kleinen Beutel in die Pfeife und zündete sie an.

„Das ist doch nicht deine erste Pfeife, die du heute rauchst?"

Jenkins nahm einige Züge und reichte sie dann an Adam weiter. „Nein, es ist meine zweite heute. Seit ich auf unserem Trail die Ruhe in mir gefunden habe, nutze ich sie wieder."

Sehr zögerlich nahm Adam die Pfeife, aber dann sagte er sich, zwei Züge würden nicht reichen, dass er erneut die Kontrolle verlieren würde. Dass er falsch lag, war ihm eigentlich schon nach dem ersten kräftigen Zug bewusst und Bridget sagte ihm später, dass ihm doch hätte klar sein müssen, dass Jenkins viel stärkere Sachen raucht, als Amarok. Amarok hatte doch schon immer darauf Rücksicht darauf genommen, dass er ein Weißer war und keinerlei Erfahrung damit hatte.

Nach dem zweiten Zug war Adam schon alles egal und die Mischung von Whisky und der Pfeife sorgte sehr schnell dafür, dass sie den Abend nicht beendeten, als es bereits dunkel wurde.

„Ich kann dir sagen, warum du nach dem Angriff von dem Puma so an dem Großen Geist und an dir gezweifelt hast."

Sie saßen nun angelehnt an den Steinen und während Adam einen weiteren Zug aus der Pfeife nahm, sah er zu den Sternen. „Du meinst, du kannst mir eine Antwort auf all meine Fragen geben und ich brauche nicht mehr auf meinen Berg zu gehen?"

Jenkins schlug mit der halbleeren Flasche gegen die Brust von Adam. „Du bist einfach ständig zu verspannt und nimmst alles zu ernst. Du bist ja mehr Indianer, als alle Indianer zusammen." Nun schlug er ihm gegen den Bauch. „Du musst mehr Gefühle zulassen. Auch einfach aus dem Bauch entscheiden und, Wynono…." Er hielt Adam nun den Zeigefinger vor die Nase. „Es gibt nichts Schöneres, als sich von einer Frau trösten zu lassen und du hast sogar zwei, die sich um dich sorgen." Laut lachend legte Jenkins den Kopf in den Nacken. „Also, ich kann mir wirklich Schlimmeres vorstellen. Ich würde ihnen jedes Wochenende mein Herz ausschütten."

Zwar hatte Adam nach unten gesehen, als Jenkins ihn schlug, aber nun war sein Blick wieder bei den Sternen. „Es ist aber nicht so einfach, Gefühle zuzulassen. Jedes Mal wenn ich es getan habe, passierte etwas, bei dem ich der Meinung war, dass es meine Schuld ist. Auch bei der Sache mit dem Puma bin ich selber schuld. Es war Wahnsinn, den Spuren alleine zu folgen und das bei dem Wetter; und wenn ich mich nicht mit Koko angefreundet hätte, wäre ich nie in den Focus von Kajika geraten."

Leicht fiel Adam zur Seite, als Jenkins ihm heftig gegen den Arm schlug. „Genau das meine ich, Wynono. Wie kannst du dir darüber Gedanken machen? Was passiert ist, ist passiert. Warum haben sich deine Eltern damals ineinander verliebt? Warum geht jeden Tag die Sonne wieder auf? Warum meinte der Große Geist, diese Welt erschaffen zu müssen? Hast du darauf eine Antwort?"

„Nein. Wie kann ich…." Er hielt Jenkins die Pfeife hin. „…dein Kraut ist ja alle."

„Auch damit wirst du diese Fragen nie beantworten können. Was passiert, passiert einfach und es ist vergeudete Zeit, sich darüber den Kopf zu zerbrechen. Genieße den Augenblick und finde dein Glück hier." Jenkins schlug sich gegen das Herz.

Nun lachte Adam so laut, wie es Jenkins bei ihm noch nie erlebt hatte. „Also vor einem Jahr hast du noch anders geredet und hättest jeden erschossen, der dir ans Leder wollte."

Jenkins erhob sich und hielt Adam die Hand hin. „Lass uns Nachschub besorgen."

Adam ließ sich hochziehen und hielt sich dann am Arm von Sallys Vater fest, als der Boden unter ihm wankte. „Jenks, ich bezweifle, dass ich noch nach Hause komme."

Grinsend lief Jenkins zu den Pferden. Sattelte sie ab, drehte sich um und heulte plötzlich wie ein Wolf los. Nicht nur Adam erschreckte sich, auch die Pferde scheuten und rannten los. Mit einer Hand auf dem Oberschenkel, lachte Jenkins wieder los. Mit der anderen zeigte er zum Himmel. Verwundert folgte Adam mit den Augen der Hand. „ Wynono, wir haben Vollmond. Wir können den falschen Wolf mal richtig jaulen lassen."

Er richtet sich wieder auf und schlug Adam beim Vorbeigehen auf den Rücken. „Die perfekte Nacht, um den besten Stoff zum Rauchen zu finden."

Leise jaulend folgte Adam Sallys Vater.

XX

Sie schreckten zusammen, als sie im Wald hinter sich ein Geräusch vernahmen. Sie drehten sich um und blickten überrascht zu dem Schamanen, der aus dem Gebüsch auftauchte. „Hok'ee..Wynono nutzt ihr beide auch den Vollmond, um die richtigen Kräuter und Blätter zu sammeln?"

Grinsend hielt Jenkins seinen kleinen Beutel hoch. „Wir haben schon alles gefunden, was wir für die Nacht heute brauchen."

Der Schamane stellte sich dicht vor die beiden Männer und blickte ihnen in die Augen und fing an zu schmunzeln. „Ihr habt den Vollmond für euch schon genutzt. Wynono, dann kannst du mir ja wieder helfen, wie damals. Jetzt, wo du in dieser Nacht deine Angst besiegt hast."

Den Kopf zur Seite gelegt, sah Jenkins Adam fragend an. Der aber zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Dann liefen Jenkins und Adam dem Schamanen hinterher, der tiefer in den Wald ging.

XX

„Können wie jetzt mal eine kleinere nehmen?"

Etwas gequält schaute Jenkins Adam an. „Du hast doch nicht etwa Angst vor Schlangen, Jenks?"

„Ich habe die Schlange nicht als mein Totem."

Beherzt packte Adam die Schlange hinter dem Kopf und drückte sie dann auf das Gefäß, das ihm der Schamane gegeben hatte. „Man muss nur wissen, wie man sie richtig festhält. Dann kann auch nichts passieren."

„Wie oft gehst du mit dem Schamanen, um Schlangengift zu sammeln?"

Jetzt stoppte Adam in der Bewegung und dachte nach. Vorsichtig legte er die Schlange wieder weg, als er genug von dem Gift hatte und wendete sich wieder Jenkins zu. „Ehrlich gesagt, weiß ich das nicht so genau. Eigentlich kann ich mich gar nicht daran erinnern, dass ich das schon mal gemacht habe."

„Dafür machst du das aber sehr gekonnt."

Nun kam der Schamane an ihre Seite und lächelte Adam an. „Wynono hat mich vor einigen Jahren schon einmal begleitet und es war eine sehr lehrreiche Nacht für ihn gewesen."

Wieder zuckte Adam nur mit den Schultern und reichte dem Schamanen das Gefäß mit dem Gift.

„Durch eure Hilfe sind wir früh fertig geworden. Mehr benötige ich nicht. Nun können wir die Zeit und den Vollmond noch nutzen, um mit dem Großen Geist zu sprechen."

Die drei Männer liefen zu den nahen Bergen und setzten sich auf ein Plateau. Jenkins reichte Adam die Pfeife, die er zuvor mit den frisch gesammelten Kräutern gefüllt hat

XXXX

Auch noch drei Wochen später hatte Adam mit den Nachwirkungen der Nacht mit Jenkins zu kämpfen. Wie auch bei seiner ersten Erfahrung mit dieser Art der Visionsreise, wusste er nicht mehr, wie er nach Hause gekommen war, noch was in der Nacht alles geschehen war. Das erste, an das er sich wieder erinnerte, war, dass er auf dem Sofa im seinem Wohnzimmer lag. Bridget stand kopfschüttelnd vor ihm. Sie hatte ihm dann erzählt, dass Rusty am späten Abend mit Sport nach Hause gelaufen kam. Am Anfang hatte sie sich noch gesorgt, dass was passiert sein könnte, aber da sie wusste, dass er mit einer Flasche Whisky zu Hoss wollte, ahnte sie schon, dass es nicht nur bei einem Glas geblieben ist, aber dass er die Nacht mit Jenkins verbracht hat, damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet.

Zwei Tage hatte er gebraucht, um wieder einigermaßen ansprechbar zu sein. Erleichtert war er nur, dass Jenkins in dieser Nacht bei ihm war und ihm somit erzählen konnte, was sie gemacht haben. Das Positive, das er aus der Nacht für sich verbuchen konnte, war, dass er nun wusste, was er damals gemacht hatte, als ihm die Stunden fehlten, aber auf der anderen Seite schüttelte er sich bei dem Gedanken an die Schlangen.

Adam war gerade auf dem Weg nach Hause zum Abendbrot. Nur bei dem Wort" Essen" legte er sich sofort die Hand auf den Bauch. Er konnte zwar schon wieder etwas zu sich nehmen, aber nur in Maßen. Was auch immer sie geraucht haben, es war nicht nur um einiges stärker, sondern auch viel zu viel. Der Whisky hat ihm dann sicherlich noch den letzten Rest gegeben. Adam hoffte nur, dass er nach dem Round up das ganze überstanden haben wird. Außerdem musste er sich jetzt nicht nur von Amarok hin und wieder einen Spruch über seinen empfindlichen Magen anhören, nun rieb ihm Jenkins das auch noch unter die Nase. Dass Pelipas Mann das Rauchen gewöhnt war, war daran zu merken, dass er am nächsten Tag pünktlich in der Schule gewesen ist und kein Problem gehabt hatte, zu unterrichten. Tief atmete Adam die frische Frühlingsluft ein und ein kleines Lächeln huschte über seine Lippen. Nach dem Round up würde er mit Bridget über seinen Geburtstag nach San Franzisco reisen. Nur sie beide alleine. Anfänglich zögerte Bridget noch, als Adam mit ihr darüber geredet hatte. Sie war sich etwas unsicher, ob sie die Kinder so lange alleine lassen konnten, aber nicht nur ihre Mutter bestärkte sie in der Sache, dass sie sich darüber keine Gedanken zu machen brauche. Es waren genug aus der Familie da, die sich gerne um die Kinder kümmern würden und gerade nach dem, was alles in dem letzten Jahr und im Winter passiert war, solle sie die Zeit mit Adam in San Franzisco genießen.

Adam hatte keine Probleme damit gehabt, dass sie die Kinder hierlassen würden. Wofür er aber etwas Zeit brauchte, war der Gedanke, dass Little Joe sich in den zwei Wochen um sein Haus und die Tiere kümmern würde. Als dann Aiyana noch fragte, ob sie mit Bernardo nicht bei Joe bleiben könnten, schossen sofort alle möglichen Szenarien durch seinen Kopf, was mit seinem Haus und dem Land passieren könnte. Am Ende hatte er zugestimmt, dass Joe im Haus wohnen darf, aber auf keinen Fall mit den beiden Kindern. Aiyana dachte zwar, bevor sie etwas machte, immer genau darüber nach und handelte nicht so impulsiv, wie Little Joe, aber wenn sie und ihr kleiner Stamm aktiv wurden, kam selten etwas Gutes dabei heraus. Und die Mischung, Aiyana und Little Joe zwei Wochen alleine, ohne eine weitere Aufsicht, wollte er Nevada nicht antun.

Adam stieg aus dem Sattel und band Sport fest. Sein Lächeln wurde größer und es wurde ihm warm ums Herz, als er die Stimmen der Kinder aus seinem Haus hörte. Wieder einmal musste er auf eine sehr harte und schmerzhafte Weise lernen, dankbar zu sein für das, was er hatte. Auch wenn er in Zukunft immer noch nicht in der Lage war, gleich zu zeigen, was er fühlte und wie es in ihm aussah, versuchte er, Bridget so oft wie möglich zu sagen oder zu zeigen, was ihn bewegte. Seit einigen Tagen verdrehte sie dabei schon die Augen, wenn sie seinen Blick sah, aber auch heute würde er ihr sagen, dass er mit dem Schmerz nicht klarkommt, dass die Sonne hinter den Bergen verschwindet und er unbedingt ihre Hilfe braucht, um mit diesen Verlust klar zu kommen.

Grinsend gab er Sport einen Klaps und öffnete die Haustür.


	94. Chapter 94

Bridget lag auf der Decke neben Adam und schaute in den Himmel. „Sollten wir nicht langsam wieder zurück zu den Kleinen gehen?"

Adam beugte sich über sie und gab ihr einen Kuss. Danach blieb er auf den Ellenbogen aufgestützt liegen und lächelte sie liebevoll an. Nur kurz hatte er zu den anderen geschaut. Es war Sonntag und sie hatten die ersten richtig warmen Tage genutzt, um sich spontan mit der gesamten Familie am See zum Picknick zu treffen.

„Die werden so gut von ihren Großeltern versorgt, da sollten wir nicht stören. Außerdem ist es eine gute Vorbereitung für sie, wenn wir in zwei Tagen losfahren."

„Erinnere mich nicht daran. Ich muss noch so viel einpacken und nicht nur für uns. Ich muss auch die Taschen für die Zwillinge packen und die für Emillie. Dann muss ich noch aufschreiben, welche Medizin Chesmu bekommen soll, wenn er wieder eine Erkältung bekommt und nicht zuverg…."

Weiter kam sie nicht, weil Adam sie erneut küsste. „Wir sind doch in spätestens drei Wochen zurück, und wir geben doch nicht zum ersten Mal die Kinder weg."

„Ja, aber zum ersten Mal lassen wir sie so lange alleine. Um die Großen mache ich mir auch nicht solche Sorgen, aber Chesmu hängt doch so an dir, und immer wenn du auf dem Trail bist, schläft er schlecht und kränkelt und nun sind wir beide fort. Emillie versucht ständig, Punka mit ins Bett zu nehmen und seit George und Clair laufen können, ist nichts mehr vor ihnen sicher." Sie stockte kurz und schaute ihn erschrocken an. „Hast du die Karten für die Kutsche schon besorgt?"

Inzwischen hatte sich Adam seine Gitarre genommen, lehnte sich an den umgekippten Baumstamm und fing leise an zu spielen, dabei schaute er sie mit einem schelmischen Grinsen an.

„Adam."

Auch wenn sie versuchte, ihn empört anzublicken, konnte sie ein Schmunzeln nicht unterdrücken. „Wie kannst du nur so ruhig sein? Musst du nicht auch noch einiges vorbereiten, bevor wir fahren? Hast du mit deinem Vater schon über alles gesprochen und mit Frederic?"

„Bridget, wenn ich im Sommer auf dem Trail bin, bricht doch auch nicht alles zusammen, und da bin ich länger unterwegs. Mein Vater weiß, wie er eine Ranch zu führen hat und dein Bruder…."

Er schaute an ihr vorbei zu Frederic, der bei Ben saß und sich mit ihm unterhielt. Wahrscheinlich regten sie sich beide gerade wieder auf, dass Adam nun wirklich fahren wollte. Frederic und Ben sprachen in den letzten Tage über nichts anderes mehr und dass es doch ein völlig unpassender Zeitpunkt ist, um Urlaub zu machen. Besonders, weil Adam sich weigerte, zu sagen, wo sie in San Franzisco wohnen würden. Er hatte es nur Emillia und Cholette gesagt und beide haben versprochen, es für sich zu behalten und ihn nur zu kontaktieren, wenn etwas mit den Kindern sein sollte. Sie haben verstanden, wie wichtig es für ihn ist, diese Tage mit Bridget in Ruhe verbringen zu können.

„…habe ich doch einen pfiffigen jungen Mann an die Seite gestellt. Er wird schon nicht die Berge verwechseln und die Karten habe ich bereits vor zwei Wochen besorgt."

Kurz unterbrach er sein Spiel und legte die Arme auf der Gitarre ab. „Bridget, ich werde mich von der Hektik meines Vaters und deines Bruders nicht anstecken lassen. Ich werde die nächsten Wochen mit dir in San Franzisco verbringen und nicht eine Minute an die Ponderosa oder an die Firma denken und…" Nun fing er an zu grinsen. „…einzupacken brauchst du nicht viel. Das, was ich brauche, sitzt direkt vor mir."

Schweigend schauten sie sich an und dann beugte sich Bridget vor und gab ihm einen Kuss.

XXX

Ben verdrehte die Augen, als er zu Adam sah. „Frederic, hättest du nicht noch mal mit ihm reden können? Warum fahren sie nicht im Herbst, wenn die meiste Arbeit erledigt ist?"

Frederic zuckte mit den Schultern und blickte auch zu seiner Schwester und Adam. „Du kennst doch Adam. Wenn er sich etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hat, dann weicht er kaum davon ab. Ich habe es aufgegeben, aber was mich mehr ärgert ist, dass er mir nicht sagen möchte, wo ich ihn im Notfall erreichen kann. Weißt du etwas Genaueres, Ben?"

Die Augen weiter auf seinen Sohn und seine Schwiegertochter gerichtet, schüttelte Ben den Kopf. „Nein. Er meinte nur zu mir, wenn etwas passiert, was es nötig macht, dass er davon wissen muss, würde ihm der Große Geist das schon mitteilen."

Entsetzt blickte Frederic ihn an. „War er wieder mit Amarok oder Jenkins rauchen? So ruhig wie er im Moment ist, habe ich den Eindruck, er besucht die beiden täglich."

Wie ein Bär knurrte Ben und wendete den Blick von seinem Sohn ab. „Das ist ein Thema, darauf möchte ich nicht weiter eingehen, da ich froh bin, dass wir einen Lehrer haben, mit dem es, so wie es aussieht, einmal keine Probleme gibt ,auch wenn ich nicht alles gutheißen kann, was dieser in seiner Freizeit macht."

Da Frederic seiner Frau versprochen hatte, sich nicht weiter über Adam aufzuregen, wechselte er das Thema. „Ben, ich würde gerne morgen Vormittag bei dir vorbei kommen, um über eine neue Holzlieferung zu sprechen."

Ben atmete tief durch. „Mach das, ich werde auf der Ponderosa sein und mich schon mal durch den ganzen Papierwust zu arbeiten. Ich habe ja nur noch den morgigen Tag, um meinen Sohn zu fragen, wenn ich etwas nicht nachvollziehen kann."

XX

„Ich nicht glauben, dass sie kreischen?"

Riccardo versuchte, nicht die Augen zu verdrehen. Er mochte Bernardo, aber hin und wieder war es doch etwas anstrengend mit ihm, weil er ständig Angst hat, dass er Ärger bekommt, wenn sie etwas anstellen. Aber in den nächsten Wochen, wenn sein Cousin bei ihm wohnt, wird er ihm schon beibringen, dass Blödsinn machen zum Großwerden dazu gehört. „Little Joe hat gesagt, alle Mädchen kreischen, wenn man ihnen eine Kröte vor die Füße wirft."

Beide Jungs liefen am Ufer entlang und schauten in die Büsche und bei den Steinen, ob sie dort einige Kröten finden würden.

„Aber nicht Aiyana und Sarah."

„Natürlich nicht…." Riccardo fing an zu grinsen. „..aber Sophie und Neisha."

Bernardo stoppte in der Bewegung. „Lala Ben wird brüllen."

„Ja und? Aber die Mädchen werden kreischen." Mit einem breiten Grinsen suchte Riccardo weiter und Bernardo folgte ihm. „Und nächste Woche werden wir, statt zur Schule zu gehen, uns in die Berge schleichen."

„QUÉ?"

Die Augen von Bernardo wurden so groß, dass Frederics Sohn laut loslachen musste. „Wir werden nächste Woche die Schule schwänzen, um zu sehen, wie die Krieger von Amarok Wildpferde für Hoss einfangen."

„Wir nicht können Schule schwänzen."

„Natürlich können wir das. Da du bei uns wohnst, wird es nicht auffallen. Wir sagen einfach, wir mussten auf der Ranch helfen."

„LÜGEN?"

„Bernardo brüll doch nicht so!"

Hektisch schaute Riccardo über seine Schulter, ob jemand Bernardos Reaktion mitbekommen hatte. Erleichtert sah er dann wieder zu seinem Cousin. „Komm schon, Bernardo. Was soll schon passieren. Wenn jemand Ärger bekommt, dann werde nur ich das sein; mein Vater wird sicher nicht mit dir in den Stall gehen, weil er weiß, dass Onkel Adam ihm das nicht verzeihen würde."

Unschlüssig, was er nun sagen und machen sollte, schaute Bernardo auf seine Füße. Es ist ja nicht so, dass er nicht gerne sehen würde, wie die Gosiute die Pferde einfangen, aber er wollte seinen Vater auch nicht enttäuschen. Er war seinen Eltern immer noch dankbar, dass sie ihn bei sich aufgenommen haben, so dass er sich geschworen hatte, ihnen nie Anlass zu geben, dass sie diese Entscheidung bereuen. Bevor er weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, bekam er von Riccardo einen Schlag in die Seite.

„Da ist eine richtig große."

Er hatte den Satz noch nicht beendet, da hatte er sich die Kröte schon gegriffen und schaute nach den beiden Mädchen.

XX

Sarah und Aiyana saßen auf einem Baumstamm, der halb im See lag und warfen kleine Steine in das Wasser. „Warum willst du die nächsten Wochen lieber bei Sally wohnen, als bei uns?"

„Bist du deswegen sauer mit mir?"

Sarah warf einen größeren Stein ins Wasser und zählte die Ringe, die auf der Oberfläche zu sehen waren. „Ich bin nicht sauer. Nur etwas traurig. Ich hatte mir schon so schön ausgemalt, welchen Spaß wir haben würden."

„Ich habe auch lange überlegt, weil ich mir schon gedacht habe, dass du dich freust, wenn ich in den nächsten Wochen bei euch wohne, aber ich wollte…"

Es passierte nicht oft, dass Aiyana traurig oder so…einsam aussah. Besorgt drehte sich Sarah zu ihr. „Aiyana, was hast du?"

Die restlichen Steine, die Adams Tochter in der Hand hatte, warf sie alle auf einmal ins Wasser. Zuerst zögerte sie noch, aber dann wendete sie sich zu Sarah. „Ich weiß nicht, ob du es verstehen kannst….auch wenn ich oft im Dorf bin, fällt es mir immer schwerer, mich an die Zeit mit meinen richtigen Eltern zu erinnern und an die Rituale, die wir hatten. Ich hoffe, wenn ich bei Pelipa und Simon wohne, können sie mir noch mehr von meiner Kultur erzählen und besonders Pelipa, weil sie meine Eltern kannte. Winona, ich habe Angst, sie ganz zu vergessen."

Die beiden Mädchen schauten sich in die Augen, dann nahm Sarah sie in den Arm und drückte sie fest. Als Sarah sie wieder losließ, kam ihr spontan eine Idee. „Aiyana, warum redest du nicht mit Bridget?"

Verwundert legte Aiyana die Stirn in Falten. „Ma?"

„Ja, sie kann doch so gut zeichnen. Wenn du ihr erzählst, wie deine Eltern ausgesehen haben, kann sie sicher ein Bild von ihnen malen und dann vergisst du sie nicht."

„Meinst du, sie wird das machen?"

„Natürlich. Ihr ist es doch genauso wie Wynono wichtig, dass Chesmu und du nie vergesst, wo ihr geboren seid und wer euer Stamm war. Warum haben sie sonst das Land gekauft, damit ja keiner dort bauen kann."

Aiyana blickte zu Adam und Bridget und vorsichtig kehrte das Lächeln bei ihr zurück. „Das werde ich machen, sobald sie zurück sind. Danke …" Nun lächelte sie wieder richtig und es verwandelte sich langsam in ein dickes Grinsen. „…Tante Sarah."

Unverzüglich stand Aiyana auf, da sie wusste, wie sehr sich Sarah ärgerte, wenn sie sie so nannte. Beide Mädchen blieben jedoch stehen, als sie ein wildes Kreischen hörten und sahen, wie Sophie und Neisha vor Bernardo und Riccardo wegrannten.

XXXX

Little Joe rieb sich die Hände als er sah, wie die Kutsche Virginia City verließ. Er hatte seinen Bruder und Bridget in die Stadt gefahren und sollte dann noch einige Einkäufe erledigen. Fast drei Wochen würde er nun auf das Haus von Adam aufpassen. Seine Eltern würden sicher immer wieder mal sehen, wie er klar kommt und zu den Essenszeiten wird er auf der Ponderosa sein, aber sonst…..? Wenn er ihnen in den ersten Tagen zeigt, dass sie sich auf ihn verlassen konnten, würden sie bestimmt ihre Kontrollbesuche auf ein Minimum reduzieren. Danach könnte er dann auch abends mal einen seiner Freunde einladen.

Gerade als er sich auf den Wagen schwingen wollte, sah er Dianne auf der anderen Straßenseite entlanglaufen. Nach dem Desaster an seinem achtzehnten Geburtstag hatten sie gut wie nicht mehr miteinander gesprochen, aber sie konnte nach so vielen Monaten nicht wirklich noch mit ihm so sauer sein, dass sie nicht mit ihm reden würde. So lief er über die Straße und mit einem liebevollen Lächeln stellte er sich ihr in den Weg.

„Hallo, Dianne."

„Hallo, Joseph."

Sie schaute ihn nur kurz an und lief dann weiter. Sofort folgte er ihr und versuchte, sie weiter so freundlich wie möglich anzusehen. „Wie geht es dir denn?"

Ohne anzuhalten, antwortete sie ihm. „Gut."

Little Joe wollte nicht aufgeben und so lief er weiter neben ihr her. „Ich dachte, wir könnten mal wieder etwas gemeinsam machen."

Sie blieb so abrupt stehen, dass Joe einige Schritte wieder zurücklaufen musste. „Hat keine deiner anderen Freundinnen gerade Zeit für dich."

„Dianne….." Er kratze sich am Hinterkopf und blickte sie mit leicht abgeknicktem Kopf von unten verlegen an. „Ich habe mich geändert….ich habe mich schon lange nicht mehr mit einem anderen Mädchen getroffen."

Er hoffte, sie würde ihm das glauben. Natürlich hätte er sofort eine von seinen Freundinnen fragen können, ob sie mit ihm tanzen gehen wollte, aber er hatte in den letzten Wochen keine Zeit gehabt, am Wochenende in die Stadt zu gehen und wer weiß, wenn Dianne erst einmal sieht, wo er im Moment wohnt, würde sie bestimmt wieder mit ihm ausgehen.

„Joe….,ich habe dir das so oft geglaubt."

Zufrieden stellte Joe fest, dass Dianne ihn nicht mehr ganz so böse anblickte. So nahm er ihre Hand und schaute sie so unschuldig wie möglich an. „Dianne, ich weiß, dass ich immer wieder sehr viel Mist gebaut habe, aber ich bin nicht mehr der kleine Junge. Ich habe jetzt sogar die Verantwortung für die Ponderosa solange mein Bruder in San Franzisco ist. Er vertraut mir sogar so sehr, dass ich mich um sein Haus kümmern soll. Du kennst ihn doch, das würde er nicht so einfach machen."

Es war deutlich zu sehen, wie beeindruckt sie von Joes Worten war. „Das kann ich eigentlich kaum glauben. Du hast die Verantwortung für die Ranch?"

Nun stellte sich Little Joe aufrecht hin und holte tief Luft, so dass sein Brustkorb kräftiger aussah. „Mein Bruder hat ja noch seine Firma und den Bau der Bahnstrecke. Da ist es gut möglich, dass er eines Tages gar nicht mehr die Zeit hat, für die Ponderosa zu arbeiten. Dann muss ich bereit sein, alles zu übernehmen und deswegen sind die nächsten Wochen eine gute Übung für mich, um zu zeigen, dass ich dazu jederzeit in der Lage bin."

Noch immer hielt er die Hand von Dianne fest. „Und hast du Lust, mich nächste Woche mal in meinem Haus zu besuchen?"

Nun konnte Dianne sich das Lachen nicht verkneifen. „Dein Haus?"

„Na, wer weiß…." Joe schmunzelte. „….Du kennst meinen Bruder und wie wichtig die Gosiute für ihn sind. Kann ja sein, dass er mit seiner Familie ganz in das Dorf zieht, dann werde ich in seinem Haus wohnen und wenn nicht, wird mein Haus später noch schöner als seins sein."

„Ich weiß nicht Joe.. mein Vater.."

„Sag ihm doch einfach, du willst Lisa besuchen. Das wird er dir schon glauben, und er wird sie sicher nicht fragen, ob du wirklich bei ihr gewesen bist."

Noch zögerte sie etwas, aber als er sie noch immer so lieb ansah, verabredeten sie sich für die nächste Woche. Mit sich und der Welt zufrieden, lief Joe zurück zum Wagen.

XXXX

Der Kellner frage sie, ob er das Frühstück nun auf der Terrasse servieren kann. Bridget bat ihn, noch zehn Minuten zu warten, als sie zu Adam schaute, der bereits draußen saß. Sie waren jetzt seit vier Tagen in San Franzisco und es waren bisher wunderschöne Tage gewesen. Wie Adam es versprochen hatte, hat er nicht einmal an die Ponderosa oder an die Firma gedacht. Er hatte keinen einzigen Termin mit einem ihrer Geschäftspartner ausgemacht. Aber so, wie er da nun auf der Terrasse saß und auf das Meer blickte, ahnte sie, dass er schon wieder über etwas grübelte. Bridget blieb an der Tür, die nach draußen führte, stehen und dachte an die letzten Monate. Es gab einen Moment, an dem sie ernsthaft darüber nachgedacht hatte, einfach ihre Sachen zu packen und zu gehen, aber die Gespräche mit Koko hatten ihr geholfen, über die schwere Zeit im Winter hinwegzukommen. Besonders ihr letztes Gespräch, hatte ihr eine andere Sicht auf die Dinge gegeben. Die ganzen Jahre hatte sie eine der Weisheiten von Adam nie so richtig nachvollziehen können, aber seit zwei Monaten half diese ihr, mit ihm und seiner Mauer besser klarzukommen.

Wenn du ein Problem erkannt hast und nichts zur Lösung des Problems beiträgst, wirst du selbst ein Teil des Problems.

Sie hatte Adam einmal gesagt, sie kann mit der Mauer nicht leben, aber sie hatte ihn doch bereits damit kennengelernt und nun ist es ihr klar geworden, wie sehr er sich auch anstrengte, die Mauer wird immer ein Teil von ihm sein. Er würde es nie schaffen, sie ganz abzulegen, auch wenn er es immer wieder versuchte. Die Mauer half ihm, mit der ganzen Verantwortung, die er sich zum größten Teil immer wieder selber auferlegt, klarzukommen. Sie musste sich bewusst machen, dass er, wenn er sie so ausschließt, es nicht macht, weil er sie damit verletzten will. Er konnte nicht anders. Es war seine Art, sich mit seinen Gefühlen auseinanderzusetzen. Sie konnte nur versuchen, ihm immer wieder die Hand zu reichen und ihre Hilfe anzubieten. Lange hatte sie mit Koko darüber gesprochen, wie sie beide damit klarkommen, wenn in Zukunft so etwas wieder passieren sollte. Wie sie sich beide gegenseitig Kraft spenden können, um diese Zeit zu überstehen. Natürlich hatte sie auch mit Adam darüber geredet, aber sie war sich sicher, auch wenn er versprach, es nicht wieder so eskalieren zu lassen, dass, wenn erneut etwas passierte, was ihn dermaßen belastetet, wird er alles versuchen, es mit sich alleine abzumachen. Aber die Liebe, die sie für ihn empfand, überwog einfach zu sehr, als dass sie ihn wegen dieser Mauer verlassen würde.

Nun schaute sie auch auf das Meer zu den Schiffen, die auf dem Weg in den Hafen waren. Auch heute würde es ein warmer, sonniger Tag werden. Sie lief zum Tisch und küsste ihn auf die Wange. Sie musste lächeln, wie sehr er sich erschrak. Sie hatte damit recht gehabt, dass er schon wieder tief in Gedanken gewesen ist.

„Guten Morgen. Was hat dich denn heute schon wieder so früh geweckt?"

Sie setzte sich auf den Stuhl ihm gegenüber und wie glücklich sie zurzeit war, konnte man an dem Glitzern in ihren Augen sehen. Adam faltete die Zeitung, die er in der Hand hatte, zusammen und legte sie auf den Tisch. Dann sah er sie einfach nur an und lächelte dabei.

„Guten Morgen, hübsche Frau."

Schmunzelnd schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Du hast doch gerade wieder etwas geplant. So wie du in Gedanken warst."

Man konnte sehen, wie tief er Luft holte und auf die Zeitung sah. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich dankbar dafür sein sollte, dass wir zu Hause nicht täglich eine Zeitung bekommen."

„Adam, du nimmst dir doch gerade nicht alles zu Herzen, was in der Zeitung steht?"

Bevor er antwortete, sah er zu den vielen Schiffen, die an der Hotelterrasse vorbeisegelten. „Jenks hat mir einmal gesagt, dass die Welt um uns herum anders aussieht und es nicht überall so friedlich zugeht, wie in Virginia City und wenn ich das hier lese…" Er legte eine Hand auf die Zeitung. „..muss ich ihm recht geben und ich frage mich, ob ich weiter in meiner heilen Welt leben und vor einigen Dingen einfach weiter die Augen verschließen sollte."

Das Glitzern in ihren Augen verwandelte sich in einen besorgten Blick. „Adam, worüber sprichst du?"

„ Über die Präsidentschaftswahlen und was sie für das Land bedeuten."

„Was hat das mit dir zu tun?"

Er lehnte sich zurück und seine Augen waren nur auf das Meer gerichtet. „Wenn es nur um die wirtschaftlichen Probleme gehen würde…, nein die Leute fangen an, sich gegenseitig umzubringen, weil jeder seine politische Meinung vertreten möchte. Die Union gewinnt an Stimmen und der Süden verliert seine Mehrheit. Das, was unterschwellig schon seit Jahren brodelt, wird immer offener ausgetragen. So wie es zurzeit aussieht, wird der Süden es nicht akzeptieren, wenn Lincoln die Wahl gewinnt. Der Süden hat nicht nur vor den wirtschaftlichen Folgen Angst, sondern auch, dass sie Einschränkungen in der Sklaverei hinnehmen müssen. Hinter vorgehaltener Hand wird schon gesagt, sollte Lincoln gewinnen, wird der Süden aus den Vereinigten Staaten austreten und ich weiß nicht, ob dir klar ist, was das bedeutet."

Nun lehnte sich auch Bridget in ihrem Stuhl zurück. „Das, was du schon im letzten Jahr gesagt hast? Dass es zu einem Krieg kommen könnte?"

„Bridget, kann ich einfach weiter in Nevada leben, wenn es zu solchen Veränderungen im Land kommt? Muss ich nicht alles versuchen, damit es nicht so weit kommt?"

„Adam, um Himmelwillen, was spukt da gerade wieder in deinem Kopf herum?"

Wieder atmete er tief durch. „Sollte ich mich nicht politisch aktiver für die Belange der Union einsetzen?"

Sprachlos schaute sie ihn an. Unfähig, irgendetwas zu sagen. Sie mussten erst einmal seine Worte sacken lassen.

„Ich kann doch nicht dabei zusehen, wie alles um mich herum zusammenbricht."

„Adam…." Zweimal musste sie ansetzen, bevor sie weiterreden konnte. „..meinst du, du wirst irgendetwas verändern können, wenn du im Krieg stirbst? Oder glaubst du etwa, dass du die rechte Hand von Lincoln wirst?"

„Ich kann doch nicht einfach zusehen?"

Bridget spürte, wie ihr Herz schneller schlug. In ihrem Kopf wirbelten die Gedanken wild umher. Wenn sie jetzt nicht die richtigen Worte findet, würde Adam ziemlich schnell seine Koffer packen, weil er der Meinung ist, er muss auch dafür die Verantwortung übernehmen.

„Du kannst nicht die ganze Welt verändern, Adam." Erneut musste sie nachdenken. „Du führst doch schon einen Krieg. Der Krieg gegen das Vergessen. Amarok und du, ihr habt schon viel erreicht. Du kannst ihn jetzt nicht dabei alleine lassen. Ohne dich, kann er das nicht schaffen und die Kinder sind noch lange nicht soweit, um zu verstehen, um was es euch geht. Soll alles, wofür du in den letzten einundzwanzig Jahren gelebt hast, umsonst gewesen sein? Nenne mir eine andere Stadt, in der so viele Indianer die Schule besuchen und ein Stamm mehr oder weniger so akzeptiert wird, wie bei uns zu Hause?"

Sie hielt die Luft an und versuchte, in seinem Gesicht zu lesen, was er gerade dachte. Ohne es bewusst zu machen, hatte sie die rechte Hand zur Faust geschlossen. Ihr war schon klar, dass bei ihr im Vordergrund ihre eigene Angst stand, und sie hatte Amarok und seinen Stamm eigentlich nur als gute Begründung angeführt, um ihn von seiner wahnsinnigen Idee abzubringen. Noch immer gab er ihr keine Antwort, und sie konnte keinerlei Emotionen bei ihm erkennen. „In Washington oder auf dem Schlachtfeld wirst du nichts verändern, aber bei uns Nevada kannst du das. Für eine politische Kariere hättest du gleich nach deinem Studium diesen Weg gehen müssen. Jetzt ist es zu spät und denke auch an deine Verletzungen. Wie weit würdest du damit kommen?"

Erst als ihnen das Frühstück serviert wurde, hatte Bridget den Eindruck, dass Adam aus seinen Gedanken gerissen wurde. Die ganze Zeit hatte er auf das Meer gesehen und es war nicht eine Reaktion auf ihre Worte von ihm gekommen. Da sie genau wusste, wie stur und dickköpfig Adam sein konnte, war es ihr nicht möglich, ruhig zu atmen. Er konnte doch nicht im Ernst daran glauben, dass er mit seiner Anwesenheit die Differenzen zwischen dem Norden und dem Süden verhindern kann. Sie musste mit den Tränen kämpfen. Sie wollte nach dem, was alles passiert ist, ihn nun nicht verlieren. Bei all seinen Überlegungen muss er doch auch an sie und die Kinder denken.

„Du hast recht. Ich kann nicht alles verändern und ich hoffe darauf, dass der Süden nicht so weit gehen wird."

Sein Lächeln kehrte wieder zurück, und er schaute sie wieder so verliebt an, wie schon in den ganzen letzten Wochen. „An der Rezeption habe ich erfahren, dass es noch Karten für die Oper heute Abend gibt. Wollen wir dort hingehen?"

Mit einem tiefen Atemzug atmete Bridget erleichtert aus, aber im gleichen Moment fragte sie sich, ob Adam wirklich ganz mit diesem Thema abgeschlossen hat. Zu schnell hatte er für ihren Geschmack das Thema gewechselt. So nickte sie leicht mit dem Kopf und ohne ihn aus den Augen zu lassen, nahm sie ihre Kaffeetasse in die Hand.

XXX

Sie wusste nicht genau, wie spät es war. Als sie den Kopf zum Fenster drehte, war vom ersten Sonnenlicht noch nichts zu sehen. Zuerst überlegte sie, ob sie noch liegen bleiben sollte, aber dann fiel ihr Blick auf den Tisch. So stand sie auf, nahm sich eine der Zigaretten, die er sich schon gedreht hatte. Danach stellte sie sich ans Fenster und nachdem sie die Zigarette angezündet hatte, nahm sie einen tiefen Zug. Es hatte die ganze Nacht geregnet und wenn das Wetter nicht besser werden würde, wusste sie schon, wie sie den Tag wieder verbringen würde. Mit einem Lächeln, bei dem man nicht genau erkennen konnte, ob es jetzt ihre Macht widerspiegeln sollte, oder ob sie sich auf das freute, was dann vor ihr lag, schaute sie zum Bett. Trotz des Regens war es eine sehr milde Nacht und so war der Mann, der dort lag, nur mit einem Laken leicht bedeckt. So richtig sicher sein konnte sie nicht, ob er wirklich schläft, weil, das hatte sie in den wenigen Wochen seit sie sich kannten, recht schnell gelernt, dass er genauso gerissen und egoistisch wie sie war. Genauso wie sie, war er in der Lage, sein Umfeld wunderbar zu manipulieren und zu täuschen. So hatten sie, nachdem sie gemerkt haben, dass sie fast dasselbe Ziel verfolgten, sich zusammengetan. Was keiner von ihnen allein geschafft hatte, würden sie als Team wunderbar hinbekommen, und dass sie, wie in dieser Nacht, auch ihren Spaß dabei haben, war auch eine sehr angenehme Begleiterscheinung. Und wieder hatte sie ihn richtig eingeschätzt. Er lag auf dem Bauch. Der Kopf war zu ihr gedreht. Nur mit der flachen Hand und ohne die Augen zu öffnen, schlug er auf das Bett. Mit einem süffisanten Lächeln drückte sie die Zigarette aus, legte sich auf seinen Rücken und flüsterte ihm einige Worte ins Ohr, wobei er langsam anfing zu grinsen.

XXXXXX

Die sechs Kinder schlichen sich an das Haus heran. Vorsichtig schauten sie um die Ecke. Augenblicklich zogen sie ihre Köpfe zurück und fingen an, leise zu kichern.

„Und glaubt ihr mir nun?" Ganz leise hatte Riccardo mit den anderen gesprochen. „Sie ist seit einer Woche jeden Nachmittag da und geht erst sehr spät nach Hause."

Sarah schob den Kopf wieder etwas vor und schielte noch einmal auf die Veranda. Dort stand Little Joe mit einem Glas Cognac in der Hand und erzählte Dianne, was er heute alles auf der Ranch gemacht hat. Dianne, die auf der Bank saß, lauschte seinen Worten mit verliebtem Blick. Sarah kicherte wieder los und lehnte sich an die Hauswand. „Stimmt das, Riccardo? Hat er heute wirklich sieben Pferde zugeritten und ist nicht einmal abgeworfen worden?"

Riccardo schüttelte belustigt den Kopf. „Es waren vier und Tico hatte mit ihm vorher schon gearbeitet."

Unvermittelt packte Tyler Sallys Hand, zog sie mit und stellte sich mit ihr so hin, dass Little Joe sie sehen musste. Mit den Rücken zu Adams Bruder hatte er Sally an sich gezogen und tat so, als ob er sie küssen würde. „ Oh Sally, meine Küsse sind viel schöner, als die von Little Joe. Da kannst du Dianne fragen…."

Tyler hatte so laut gesprochen, dass Joe beinahe das Glas fallengelassen hatte. Aber bevor er etwas sagen konnte, kamen die vier anderen hinter der Ecke vor und stellten sich genauso hin wie Sally und Tyler und von allen hörte er nur das eine. „Oh Joe, wie gut du küssen kannst."

Wütend stellte Joe das Glas auf den Tisch und rannte zu den Kindern. Die nahmen die Beine in die Hand und rannten nach oben zur Ponderosa. Joe lief ihnen nur einige Meter hinterher, dann stoppte er und ging zurück zu Dianne. Schulterzuckend stand er vor ihr. Sie hatte die Hände vor das Gesicht gelegt. Trotzdem war deutlich zu erkennen, wie rot sie im Gesicht war. „Joe, weißt du, wie peinlich das ist? Was ist, wenn sie das jetzt deinem Vater erzählen?"

So gelassen wie möglich, lehnte sich Joe an den Pfeiler. „Und wenn schon. Wir haben doch nichts gemacht."

„Ja, jetzt. Wer weiß, wie lange uns die sechs schon beobachten und was sie alles gesehen haben."

Noch immer versuchte Joe, nicht zu zeigen, wie nervös er selber war. Sonst haben sie sich ja nur im Haus aufgehalten und erst seit gestern waren sie so mutig gewesen, sich auch mal nach draußen zu setzen. „Ach, ich denke, sie werden nur vorhin gesehen haben, wie ich dich hier draußen geküsst habe, sonst nichts."

Als Dianne ihn nun ansah, strahlte sie über das ganze Gesicht. Verwundert über diesen plötzlichen Stimmungswechsel, stellte sich Joe gerade hin. „Auf der anderen Seite ist es doch auch egal, was sie gesehen haben oder, Joe?"

Sie stand nun von der Bank auf und mit einem leichten Lächeln stellte sie sich ganz dicht zu ihm. Joe kratze sich unsicher unter dem Kinn. „Na ja …so prickelnd würde ich es jetzt nicht finden, wenn mein Vater mitbekommen würde, dass du in den letzten Tagen hier gewesen bist."

Dianne zog eine Schnute und spielte mit ihren Fingern an einem der Knöpfe von Joes Hemd. „Und wenn er es jetzt schon erfährt, ist es doch nicht so schlimm. Du hast doch gesagt, wenn dein Bruder wieder da ist, dann gehen wir auch zum Tanzen in die Stadt. Dann würden es doch alle sehen, dass wir zusammen sind."

„Also…mh…wir sollten wirklich warten bis Adam wieder hier ist, weil….." Nun hatte Little Joe seine alte Selbstsicherheit wieder zurück. „….wenn wir es jetzt schon sagen, dann kannst du mich hier bestimmt nicht mehr alleine besuchen und schon gar nicht so lange."

Dianne schaute ihn skeptisch an und ging einen Schritt zurück. „Joseph Cartwright, wir sind doch so gut wie verlobt. Du hast doch nicht schon wieder nur Geschichten erzählt?"

Joes Schlucken war deutlich zu sehen und zu hören. „Also, ist das nicht etwas früh, von Verlobung zu sprechen? Ich meine…..Dianne….warte…"

Mit der Hand an der Wange rannte er ihr nach.

XXXXXX

„Clement …Clement. Du bist intelligent, kannst gut reden und hast eine Menge Geld, aber weißt du, warum du sicherlich nicht einen der Posten in der ersten Reihe bekommen wirst, wenn Nevada unabhängig ist?"

Mr. Bexter reichte Clement eine Zigarre und setzte sich in den Sessel ihm gegenüber. Beide saßen in einem der Hinterzimmer vom Sweet Brouwer und sprachen sicher schon seit einer Stunde über die politischen Entwicklungen in Nevada und dem Rest des Landes. Clement blies den Zigarrenqualm an die Decke. „Und warum wird das so sein, Bexter?"

„Deine Freundschaft zu Adam Cartwright wird dich an der ganz großen Kariere hindern."

Clement hatte lange genug in Boston gelebt und beherrschte es immer noch sehr perfekt, nicht zu zeigen, wenn ihn etwas erstaunte. Weiterhin sehr gelassen, rauchte er die Zigarre und nahm, bevor sich äußerte, einen Schluck von dem sündhaften teuren Cognac. „Mich verbindet mit Adam Cartwright mehr als Freundschaft und das weißt du doch genau."

„Nein, ich sagte bewusst, Freundschaft. Seinen Schwiegersohn muss man nicht akzeptieren oder mögen."

„Was würde sich denn ändern, wenn er nicht mein Freund wäre?"

„Dass alle denken, dass du seine Einstellung zu den Indianern teilst."

Behäbig nickte der Vater von Bridget mit dem Kopf. Schon lange hatte er es geahnt und auch mitbekommen, dass viele seiner politischen Freunde nicht darüber begeistert waren, was in Virginia City und in der Umgebung passierte. „Auch wenn Adam nicht mein Freund wäre, kann ich die Einführung einer Skalpprämie nicht gutheißen."

Bexter lehnte sich vor. „Es geht nicht nur um die Sache mit dem Skalp. Es geht allgemein um die Indianer. Sie behindern den Ausbau des Landes und Adam unterstützt das auch noch. Nicht nur, dass er hier die Indianer auf seinem Land leben lässt, auch auf seinem ganzen anderen Grund und Boden lässt er sie hausen. Ist dir eigentlich bewusst, wie viel Land dein Schwiegersohn in den letzten Jahren gekauft hat und das nicht nur hier in Nevada?"

Nur ganz kurz war es Clement anzusehen, dass er nun doch etwas erstaunt war. Obwohl er mit Adam seit seiner Entscheidung, in die Politik zu gehen, oft gesprochen hat, worauf alles geachtet werden sollte, wenn Nevada unabhängig wird, hatte Adam ihm nie von seinen Landkäufen erzählt. „So häufig sprechen wir nicht über die Indianer, wenn wir uns sehen. Es gibt andere und wichtigere Themen, aber ich frage mich, was ihr vorhabt, dass ihr denkt, ich könnte scheitern, nur weil Adam mein Freund ist."

Nun ließ sich Bexter Zeit mit seiner Antwort. „Wir brauchen das Land und die Indianer sind nicht bereit, es an uns zu verkaufen. Gerade jetzt nach dem letzten großen Goldfund werden in nächster Zeit immer mehr Siedler nach Nevada kommen und diese brauchen wir auch. Sonst bekommen wir nie die nötige Bevölkerungsanzahl, um uns von Utah lösen zu können. Weil, zurzeit fehlt uns noch eine erhebliche Anzahl, um dieses Ziel zu erreichen."

Der Blick von Bexter wurde sehr ernst. „Clement, wir würden dich gerne ganz vorne sehen, wenn nicht sogar als Senator, aber wir können dich nicht unterstützen, wenn du uns nicht unterstützt. Kein Land für uns….kein Senatorenposten für dich. Wenn du alle Gesetzesvorlagen ablehnst, weil sie nicht im Sinne der Indianer sind, kannst du eigentlich gleich deine Ambitionen, in der Politik etwas erreichen zu wollen, einstellen."

Sehr langsam zog Clement an der Zigarre und dachte über die Worte nach, die er gerade gehört hatte. Heute wurde ihm zum ersten Mal gesagt, dass sie ihn sogar als Senator sehen würden. Nie hatte er wirklich daran geglaubt, dass das möglich sein könnte. Gerade er, der erst seit kurzen hier in Nevada lebte. Aber das wäre genau das, was er sich wünschte, wieder eine angesehene Stellung zu haben, wie in Boston. Nicht, dass es ihm gefallen hatte, sich dort ständig verstellen zu müssen, aber das Ansehen, das er dort hatte, fehlte ihm hier etwas. Schon alleine solche Abende wie heute, vermisste er, aber dafür müsste er sich gegen Adam stellen. Er schaute zu Bexter, der umso länger Clement nachdachte, mehr grinste.

„Bei so einer Aussicht fängt man an, über seine Freunde genauer nachzudenken. Nicht wahr, Clement?"

Die Tür öffnete sich und Yvette gesellte sich zu den beiden Männern. „Guten Abend, meine Herren. Schön, dass Sie uns mal wieder besuchen. Sind Sie mit allem zufrieden oder gibt es noch etwas, was ich für Sie tun kann?"

Lächelnd zog Bexter an seiner Zigarre und blickte zu Yvette. „Wie immer, Madame Brouwer gibt es nicht auszusetzen, und wir können nun zum gemütlichen Teil übergehen, oder gibt es noch etwas zu besprechen, Clement?"

Mr. Francois nahm die Zigarre aus dem Mund und lächelte. „Nein, bis auf eine Sache….bei der Prämie werde ich mein Veto einlegen, bei allem anderen nicht."

Yvette lief zu einer anderen Tür und öffnete diese. „Dann darf ich bitten, meine Herren. Ihre Damen warten schon auf Sie."

XXXXX

Tom streckte seine Arme in die Höhe und gähnte laut. Das Wochenende war wieder sehr lang und sehr laut gewesen. Geschlafen hatte er nur ein paar Stunden in einer seiner Zellen. Wenn noch mehr Goldsucher nach Nevada kommen, dann muss er darüber nachdenken, noch einen Hilfssheriff einzustellen. Mehrere Wochenenden, wie das letzte, wird er mit Steve alleine nicht mehr bewältigen können. Es waren ja nicht nur die Schlägereien im Saloon, da gab es ja auch noch die alltäglichen Arbeiten.

Gestern war Mr. Gordon bei ihm und zeigte an, dass ihm drei Fohlen gestohlen wurden und er schon seit einiger Zeit das Gefühl gehabt hatte, dass jemand auf seinem Land herumschleicht. Was Gordon am meisten geärgert hatte, war, dass die Fohlen noch nicht ihr Brandzeichen hatten. So konnte er nicht mehr nachweisen, dass es seine Tiere waren, auch wenn Tom sie finden würde. Heute war es aber bereits zu spät, um nach den Pferden zu suchen und außerdem wollte Tom endlich mal wieder mehr als vier Stunden am Stück schlafen.

Das einzige, was er noch machen wollte, bevor er nach Hause geht, war, dass er noch kurz im Saloon nachschaut, ob es heute etwas ruhiger dort zugeht. Er hatte keine Lust, dass er gerade im Bett liegt und es schon wieder an der Tür donnerte, da es dort Ärger gibt.

Er gähnte noch einmal laut, schob müde den Stuhl zurück und erhob sich etwas schwerfällig. Vor der Tür blieb er stehen und schnallte sich seinen Gurt um. Dabei schaute er die Straße hinunter. Es war schon dunkel und die meisten Bewohner der Stadt lagen schon in ihren Betten. Genauso, wie er es mochte. Noch einmal streckte er seinen Rücken durch und lief gemächlich zum Saloon. Wenn nicht viel los war und Matthew stand hinter der Theke, würde er zum Feierabend mit ihm noch ein Bier trinken. Da der Himmel sehr bewölkt war, war es dunkler als sonst zu dieser Zeit. Tom wusste nicht, ob es an seiner Müdigkeit lag oder weil die letzten Tage doch etwas anstrengender waren, und er ständig auf der Hut gewesen ist, dass er plötzlich ein so ein flaues Gefühl im Bauch hatte. Mehrmals blickte er zur anderen Straßenseite, aber so richtig konnte er nichts erkennen. Bis auf zwei streunende Hunde war keiner auf der Straße zu sehen.

Bevor Tom den Saloon betrat, schaute er sich noch einmal um, aber noch immer war nichts Auffälliges zu sehen. Seine Laune verbesserte sich, als er sah, dass wirklich Mathew heute Abend hier arbeitete. „Hallo Mathew, machst du uns zwei Bier?"

Auch der Barmann freute sich, den Sheriff zu sehen. Er nickte ihm zu und nahm zwei Gläser. Tom stellte sich an den Tresen und stützte sich auf seinen rechten Ellenbogen und blickte sich um. Als seine Augen die hintere Ecke des Raumes erreichten, richteten sich nicht nur seine Nackenhaare auf. Er stellte sich gerade hin und vergewisserte sich mit einem weiteren Blick, dass er sich nicht getäuscht hatte. Langsam lief er zu dem Tisch in der Ecke.

„Guten Abend, Mitch."

Grinsend stellte Mitch sein Bierglas auf den Tisch. „Hallo, Sheriff. So wie es aussieht, hat dich noch immer keiner erschossen. Was für ein Glück für die Stadt."

Abschätzend betrachteten sich die beiden Männer. „Ich bin etwas überrascht, dich hier zu sehen. Man hat gemunkelt, du seist bei der Explosion umgekommen."

„Explosion? Was für eine Explosion?"

So wie Mitch grinste, glaubte Tom nicht, dass dieser nicht wusste, worüber sie gerade sprachen. „Wo warst du die letzten Monate, Mitch?"

Mit einem überheblichen Blick nahm Mitch wieder sein Glas und nahm einen Schluck. „Da ich nicht davon ausgehe, dass du mich vermisst hast, frage ich dich, ob es einen Steckbrief von mir gibt, weil, sonst brauche ich diese Frage nicht zu beantworten."

Leider hatte Mitch recht. Tom hatte nichts gegen seinen alten Schulkameraden in der Hand. Es konnte ihm nie nachgewiesen werden, dass er etwas mit der Explosion zu tun hatte, noch dass er wirklich mit Curt zusammengearbeitet hat. Der Sheriff widerstand der Versuchung, die Augen zu schließen. Wenn Mitch am Leben ist, ist dann eventuell auch Curt am Leben? Für die Stadt und Adam hoffte Tom , dass das nicht der Fall ist. „Sollte es einen Steckbrief von dir geben?"

„Wenn du das nicht weißt….dann hast du eventuell den falschen Job?"

Mit beiden Händen stütze sich Tom auf dem Tisch ab. Sein Blick war eiskalt. „Ich will keinen Ärger hier haben, Mitch. Du kannst gar nicht so schnell schauen, wie ich dich einsperre."

Mitch hob beide Hände hoch. „Ich suche keinen Ärger, Sheriff, aber das solltest du auch deinem Freund sagen, oder hat die Weichwurst das Zeitliche gesegnet?"

Nur mit Mühe konnte sich Tom zurückhalten, um Mitch nicht einfach zu packen und ihm seine Visage zu polieren. „Ich habe ein Auge auf dich."

Tom drehte sich um und kehrte zurück zur Theke, obwohl ihm die Lust auf ein Bier vergangen ist. Noch hatte er einige Tage Zeit, um sich zu überlegen, was er Adam sagen sollte. Er holte tief Luft, als Steve in den Saloon stürzte. „Tom…..die Schule brennt."


	95. Chapter 95

Mit den Händen in den Hosentaschen und den Blick auf den Boden gerichtet, lief Tom durch die Überreste der Schule. Auch wenn das Feuer in der Nacht relativ schnell bemerkt wurde, war es ihnen nicht möglich gewesen, die Schule zu retten und erst jetzt, am frühen Vormittag, konnte er sich alles genauer ansehen um festzustellen, was die Ursache des Feuers gewesen sein könnte. Zum Glück waren die meisten Bewohner an ihre tägliche Arbeit zurückgekehrt, so dass sich Tom hier in Ruhe umsehen konnte. Die einzigen, die es gefreut hatte, dass für die nächsten Tage der Unterricht ausfiel, waren die Kinder.

Mit der Fußspitze schob Tom etwas von dem verbrannten Holz zur Seite. Dann bückte er sich und hob einen größeren Balken hoch. Vorsichtig nahm er den Beutel, der dort darunter gelegen hatte, in die Hand und wischte die Asche und den Ruß ab. Als er den Beutel erkannte, schloss er sofort seine Faust darum. Noch immer stand eine Handvoll Neugieriger in der Nähe des ehemaligen Schulhauses herum und beobachtete genau, was er dort machte. So ließ er es sich nicht anmerken, dass er etwas gefunden hatte und stocherte mit einem kleinen Holzstück weiter in der Asche herum.

„Und, schon was gefunden?"

Ohne dass Jenkins es bemerkte, steckte Tom den Beutel in die Tasche und richtete sich wieder auf. „Bis jetzt weiß ich noch nicht, was oder wer für das Feuer verantwortlich ist."

Der Blick von Jenkins schweifte über den Brandort. „Du meinst, es wurde absichtlich gelegt?"

„Da wir Mai haben, gehe ich nicht davon aus, dass du den Ofen angelassen hast."

Leicht legte der Lehrer den Kopf schief. „Täusche ich mich, oder gibst du mir die Schuld am Feuer?"

Mit Absicht richtete Tom den Blick nicht auf Adams Freund. „Das habe ich nicht gesagt. Hätte ich aber einen Grund, das zu denken?"

Der Sheriff brauchte nicht zu Jenkins zu sehen, um zu wissen, wie dieser tief Luft holte. „Du solltest dich lieber fragen, wer von deinen lieben Mitbewohnern in der Stadt etwas dagegen hat, dass ich hier unterrichte. Ich habe mich schon gewundert, dass es in den ganzen Monaten so ruhig war. Auch wenn Virginia City sich doch von den anderen Städten unterscheidet, gibt es immer noch genug, die es nicht tolerieren, wie mit den Indianern hier verfahren wird."

Noch immer schaute Tom nicht zu dem Lehrer. „Oder es war einigen zu ruhig und die können mit der Tatsache nicht umgehen, dass es auch friedliche Orte gibt, an denen man leben kann?" Langsam wendete sich Tom Jenkins zu. „Was ist mit deinem Arm passiert, Simon?"

Tom wollte nach dem linken Arm von Jenkins greifen. Der zog ihn sofort weg und ging einige Schritte zurück. „Was soll das, Tom? Glaubst du im Ernst, dass ich, nachdem ich hier mein Zuhause gefunden habe, alles auf Spiel setze, weil es mir hier zu friedlich ist?"

Mit dem Finger zeigte der Scheriff wieder auf den Arm. „Was ist da passiert? Das sieht nach einer Verbrennung aus, und du warst erst heute früh hier und hast dir alles angesehen."

Beide Männer fixierten sich und Tom sah und spürte, wie Jenkins mit sich und seiner Wut kämpfte. So war der Sheriff auf alles vorbereitet. Noch einmal würde er sich von dem Lehrer nicht so vorführen lassen, wie im letzten Jahr. Aber so wie es aussieht, hatte Adam damals recht gehabt. Jenkins hatte gelernt, seinen Freunden zu vertrauen und auch, wenn man ihm seine Wut noch ansehen konnte, überreagierte er dieses Mal nicht.

„Pelipa und ich haben gestern nach einer alten Tradition das Abendessen zubereitet und es gab einen Moment, da habe ich mich ablenken lassen und war nicht ganz bei der Sache. So habe ich mich am Feuer verbrannt."

„Und natürlich kann das nur Pelipa bezeugen."

Mit zur Faust geballten Händen nickte Jenkins. „Die Mädchen waren unten am Bach und sind erst zum Essen nach Hause gekommen."

„Gut."

Verwundert schaute Jenkins seinen Freund an, als dieser sich entspannte und weiter durch die Überreste lief. „Gut? Ist das alles? Erst beschuldigst du mich und jetzt ist es gut?"

Tom blieb stehen und lächelte den Lehrer an. „Du kannst den falschen Wolf nach Hause schicken, Simon. Ich habe dich nicht beschuldigt, ich habe nur Fragen gestellt und das ist mein Job. Ich versuche herauszufinden, was hier passiert ist und Simon, dir müsste doch klar sein, wenn deine Freunde sehen, dass du diese Verletzung hast, und ich dich nicht gefragt hätte, wären diese wieder einmal ganz schnell dabei, zu behaupten, ich schütze die Cartwrights und ihre Indianerfreunde."

Kurz schloss Simon die Augen. „Entschuldige, Tom. Ich hatte selten einen Sheriff als Freund. Wahrscheinlich reagiere ich deswegen so, wenn du mit mir auf diese Art sprichst."

Erneut schaute sich Jenkins die Überreste an. „Meinst du, wir können die Schule am Wochenende wieder aufbauen? Der Unterricht sollte nicht so lange ausfallen."

Bei seiner Antwort konnte man die Skepsis von Tom heraushören. „Sollten wir nicht noch warten, bis wir genau wissen, was hier passiert ist? Ich habe Sorge, dass die, die dafür verantwortlich sind, erneut zuschlagen werden."

„Tom, ich habe mich noch nie unterkriegen lassen, auch nicht von einem Feuer und es steht ja auch nicht fest, dass es meinetwegen gelegt wurde. Ich weiß nicht wieso, aber ich habe das Gefühl, hier ging es nicht darum, dass ich hier unterrichte."

„In Ordnung. Ich werde mit den Verantwortlichen sprechen und wir geben dir dann Bescheid."

Tom erwähnte nicht, dass er genau dieselben Gedanken hatte, nämlich, dass es hier nicht nur darum ging, dass Jenkins der Lehrer ist. Weil diese Leute, die aus solchen Motiven handeln, stets etwas hinterlassen, an dem klar und deutlich zu erkennen ist, an wen diese Botschaft gerichtet ist. Toms Kopf drehte sich in die Richtung vom Saloon. Gerne würde er sagen können, dass Mitch hinter der Sache steckte. Aber dafür gab es nicht einen Beweis. Aber es war doch schon ein recht merkwürdiger Zufall. Dieser Windhund taucht nach Monaten unerwartet hier auf und augenblicklich steht die Schule in Flammen. Die Hand von Tom ging zu seiner Tasche und er fühlte den Beutel. Noch würde er mit niemandem darüber reden. Er wollte lieber sehen, was sich in den nächsten Stunden und Tagen noch ergeben wird.

XXX

„Tom, Sie haben doch nicht etwa meine Fohlen gefunden?"

Der Sheriff stieg von seinem Pferd und begrüßte Mr. Gordon, der - nachdem er gesehen hatte, wie Tom angeritten kam - das Ranchhaus verlassen hatte.

„Nein, leider noch nicht. Deswegen wollte ich mich hier mal umsehen. Vielleicht finde ich eine Spur."

Mr. Gordon lachte auf. „Sheriff, glauben Sie mir, meine Männer und ich haben hier jeden Stein umgedreht, um etwas zu finden. Nichts. Nicht einen Fussel. So, als ob sie der Boden auf der Koppel verschluckt hätte."

„Die Pferde standen dort hinten auf der Koppel?"

„Ja…" Gordon zeigte auf eine der Koppeln, die in der Nähe der Scheune war. „…Auf der ganz hinteren. Dort war der Boden am besten und so bestand nicht die Gefahr, dass sie beim Herumrennen in ein Erdloch treten."

„Mh…." Tom nahm die Zügel von seinem Pferd und lief los. „…ich sehe mich dann mal um. Sollte ich etwas finden, dann melde ich mich."

„Machen Sie das, Sheriff, aber ich habe die Hoffnung aufgegeben, dass ich sie zurückbekomme. Ohne Brandzeichen ist die Chance gleich null."

Kopfschüttelnd blickte der Rancher dem Sheriff hinterher.

Tom lehnte sich an den Zaun der Koppel und schaute sich eine ganze Weile nur die Umgebung an. Er ließ das, was er sah, auf sich wirken und wartete, was ihm sein Gefühl sagen würde und ob es überhaupt etwas sagen würde. Immer wieder wanderten seine Augen umher. Dann erinnerte er sich daran, was ihm Gordon am Tag der Anzeige erzählt hatte. Dass er schon länger das Gefühl gehabt hatte, dass jemand auf seinem Grundstück herumschlich. Tom fragte sich, warum das ein Pferdedieb machen würde. Vielleicht in der Nacht davor, aber sicher nicht über mehrere Tage. Das Risiko wäre zu hoch, dass er dabei erwischt werden würde. Im Kopf ging er noch einmal den Bericht durch, den er in der Sache angefertigt hatte und da war noch etwas, das ihm schon beim Schreiben aufgestoßen war. Aber da hatte er es noch unter Dusseligkeit abgelegt, aber so langsam sagte ihm sein Bauch, dass es vielleicht Absicht gewesen ist. So schwang er sich auf sein Pferd und ging seinem Verdacht nach in der Hoffnung, dass er sich irren würde. Weil, wenn er recht hatte, würde es bedeuten, dass eine Menge Ärger auf ihn zukommen würde.

XX

Es kostete ihn sehr viel Kraft, seine Wut unter Kontrolle zu halten. Immer mehr wurde es deutlich, dass es wieder losging. Und dieses Mal geplanter und schlimmer. Es war ihm schon am Abend im Saloon eigentlich klar gewesen. Wenn Mitch die Explosion überlebt hatte, dann sicher auch Curt. Das, was in den letzten Tagen passiert ist, kann nur auf sein Konto gehen. Zu offensichtlich führten die Spuren in Richtung von Adam.

Tom stand am Rand des Dorfes der Gosiute und schaute zu den Pferden. Dort standen die drei verschwundenen Fohlen. Nun war dem Sheriff auch klar, warum gerade die drei Fohlen, die am auffälligsten gescheckt waren, gestohlen wurden. Nämlich nur aus dem einen Grund, dass man sie auch ohne Brandzeichen sofort erkennen konnte.

Tom dachte darüber nach, was er nun machen sollte. Natürlich rechnete Curt, wenn er dahinter steckte und woran Tom keine Sekunde zweifelte, dass Tom die Pferde wieder zurückbringen und die Gosiute zur Rechenschaft ziehen würde und was das für die Indianer bedeuten würde, war auch klar. Die Armee würde sich die Hände reiben, wenn sie nun einen Grund hätten, die Gosiute in ein Reservat stecken zu können und Pferdediebstahl war ein sehr guter Grund. Adam hätte keine Chance mehr, Amarok und seinen Stamm zu schützen.

Und nun wusste Tom auch, warum der Beutel mit den Kräutern und die Pfeife von Jenkins so platziert waren, dass er sie finden musste. Die Frage ist nur, war es Zufall, dass Jenkins sich am Abend vorher verbrannt hatte, oder wurde er beobachtet und dann kam erst die Idee mit dem Feuer? Sollte Jenkins wirklich beobachtet worden sein, dann würde er sicher auch jemanden im Nacken haben, der alle seine Schritte verfolgt.

Soviel Tom wusste, kamen Bridget und Adam in drei Tagen zurück. Bis dahin wäre die Stimmung gegen die Indianer und Jenkins so angeheizt, dass Adam es kaum schaffen würde, eine friedliche Lösung zu finden. Dann würde nur noch eine Kleinigkeit reichen, und Adam würde sich sicherlich zu einer unüberlegten Tat provozieren lassen. Mitch und Curt hätten ihr Ziel erreicht. Tom biss sich auf die Lippen und schüttelte den Kopf. Irgendetwas stimmte noch nicht bei seinen Überlegungen. Auch wenn Adam aus dem Weg war, Bridget würde niemals - nach allem was passiert ist - mit Curt mitgehen. Und das war ja, was Curt wollte, dass sie freiwillig mitgeht. Sonst hätte er sich Bridget ja schon längst einfach schnappen können. Also was war dann das Ziel des ehemaligen Lehrers? Wie auch immer. Tom musste jetzt sehr besonnen an die Sache herangehen, damit nicht das passiert, was sich Curt erhofft. Auf keinen Fall würde er nun ins Dorf reiten. Auch wenn er Amarok schon viele Jahre kannte, und auch mit Adam hin und wieder einmal bei ihm war, würde der Häuptling sich nicht sagen lassen, er sei ein Pferdedieb oder, dass man das über ihn und seinen Stamm denkt. Im Moment gab es nur einen, der ihm in dieser Sache helfen konnte. So wendete er sein Pferd und ritt zu Koko auf die Farm.

XXXXX

Beide sahen zu, wie der Reiter die kleine Hütte verließ und nach Virginia City zurückkehrte.

„Da ist dein toller Plan wohl nicht aufgegangen."

Sofort packte Curt Mara am Hals und drückte sie gegen die Wand der Hütte. Bedrohlich schaute er ihr in die Augen. „Ich habe dir schon einmal gesagt, du sollst nicht in diesem Ton mit mir reden."

Mara aber ließ sich weder von seinem Blick, noch von seiner Tonlage einschüchtern. „Und ich habe dir schon mal gesagt, wenn wir unser Ziel erreichen wollen, musst du mich als deinen Partner ansehen und auch auf mich hören."

Beide grinsten sich dreckig an und das Grinsen bei Mara verschwand auch nicht, als Curt fester zudrückte. „Ach du meinst, ich sollte auf dich hören? Du magst es doch, wenn ich über dich bestimme."

„Die Frage ist, wer hier über wen die Macht hat?"

Keiner von ihnen unterbrach den Blickkontakt. Dann küsste Curt Mara grob auf den Mund und ließ sie dann los. „Dann erzähl von deinem tollen Plan."

Lächelnd nahm sich Mara eine von Curts Zigaretten. Dann setzte sie sich auf die Bank und lächelte ihn überheblich an. „Was du machst, sind Kleinejungenstreiche. Wir müssen das Ganze größer aufziehen und den größten Feind für uns gewinnen."

„Den größten Feind?"

Sie blies den Qualm in seine Richtung und ganz langgezogen sprach sie das Wort aus.

„Angst….."

Dann lachte sie so böse, wie er es nur selten bei ihr gehört hatte. „Meine liebe Mara, du kennst Adam Cartwright noch nicht so lange, denn sonst wüsstest du, dass er so schnell nicht vor etwas Angst hat."

„Ich rede auch nicht von Adam, sondern von den Leuten, die ihn umgeben. Am Ende wird er alles machen, was wir wollen, nur damit wieder Ruhe im schönen Nevada herrscht."

Auch Curt lächelte nun wieder. „Mara, ich glaube, du bist böser als der Teufel persönlich."

„Ich bin der Teufel."

Curt trat an die Bank heran, zog Mara hoch und küsste sie erneut. „Und ich bin froh, dass ich dem Teufel begegnet bin."

„Und du wirst sehen, die Angst wird dafür sorgen, dass wir in wenigen Monaten ein unbeschwertes Leben auf meiner Ranch führen können. Und nicht nur die Angst wird uns helfen. Auch die Macht der Gerüchte."

Kräftig umschloss Curt den Arm von Mara. Jede andere Frau hätte schon längst vor Schmerz aufgeschrien, aber nicht sein neuer Partner. „Unsere Ranch, Süße….aber das werde ich dir noch beibringen."

Lachend ließ sie sich von ihm in die Hütte ziehen.

XXXXXX

„So, ma petite Princesse."

Cholette zog das letzte Zopfband fest und schaute Emillie lächelnd an. Vorsicht berührte ihre Enkeltochter die vielen Zopfbänder, die sie im Haar hatte. „"War das Haare waschen jetzt so schlimm?"

Mit ihren großen hellen Augen schaute Emillie sie an und nickte wild mit dem Kopf. „Augen brennen."

„Aber jetzt doch jetzt nicht mehr und eine kleine Prinzessin, die fast drei Jahre alt ist, schreit und tobt auch nicht mehr so herum. Du bist doch bald eine kleine Dame."

Emillie saß auf einem Hocker und wackelte mit den Füßen, dabei spielte sie immer noch mit einem der vielen Zöpfe. „Will Prinzessin sein."

Lachend nahm Cholette Bridgets Tochter auf den Arm und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Du wirst immer meine petite Princesse sein und ich…." Cholette stockte und schaute Emillie in die Augen und drückte sie dann fest an sich. Sie holte tief Luft und lächelte sie wieder an. „…werde dich immer lieb haben, aber nun geht es ins Bett."

Ihr Enkelkind legte ihr ihre kleinen Arme um den Hals und gab ihr einen langen Kuss auf die Wange. „Hab Mamie Cho lieb."

Kichernd ließ sich Emilie ins Bett legen und zudecken. „Und du wirst sehen, wenn wir morgen die Zopfbänder herausmachen, hast du so viele Locken, wie eine petite Princesse braucht."

Ganz weit breite Emillie die Arme auseinander. „Sooo viele?"

„Mehr als jedes andere Mädchen vor dir gehabt hat und jetzt…" Cholette nahm ein Buch vom Nachttisch. „..werden wir die Geschichte vom kleinen Glasschuh weiterlesen."

Mit einem freudigen Glitzern in den Augen, schlief Emillie nach nicht einmal vier Seiten glücklich ein. Sehr behutsam schloss Cholette das Buch und strich sanft über den Einband. Das Buch hatte sie von ihrer Oma geschenkt bekommen. Auch sie hatte damals nie oft genug diese Geschichte hören können. Lange hatte auch sie daran geglaubt, dass eines Tages ein Prinz kommen und sie mit in sein Schloss nehmen würde. Nun war Clement alles andere als ein Prinz gewesen, aber das Haus in Boston war dem Schloss der Fantasie in ihrer Kindheit doch sehr nahegekommen. Zärtlich strich sie ihrer Enkeltochter eine ihrer wilden Strähnen aus der Stirn. Wenn wenigstens die Hälfte der Zopfbänder bis morgen halten würde, könnte sie schon froh sein. Cholette schaute zur Tür, als diese leise geöffnet wurde und Bridget hereinkam.

„Schläft sie etwa schon?"

„Ja, aber auch kein Wunder, so wie sie heute mit Punka herumgetobt ist."

Bridget setzte sich auf die andere Seite vom Bett und schaute, so wie ihre Mutter zuvor, Emillie mit einem liebvollen Blick an.

„Sie sieht dir so ähnlich, Bridget. Auch deine Haare waren in dem Alter schwer zu bändigen."

„Aber ich habe nie so geschrien, wenn ich sie waschen musste."

„Stimmt, du warst lauter."

Mutter und Tochter schauten sich lächelnd an. Dann fiel der Blick von Bridget auf das Buch in der Hand ihrer Mutter und sie musste schmunzeln. „Dein Lieblingsbuch. Meinst du, sie versteht, was du ihr vorliest?"

Erneut strich Cholette sanft über das Buch. „Unser Lieblingsbuch. Auch du wolltest es jeden Abend vorgelesen haben und ja, sie versteht schon eine Menge von dem, was ich ihr erzähle, weil ich mit ihr eigentlich fast nur französisch geredet habe und wenn du es auch so weiter machst, dann wird auch sie mit beiden Sprachen aufwachsen, so wie Frederic und du."

„Na, bald kannst du es auch Clair vorlesen. Dann hast du zwei kleine Prinzessinnen, die dir lauschen."

Ein Schatten huschte kurz über das Gesicht von Cholette, dann lächelte sie wieder. „Dann müsste sie auch einmal etwas machen ohne ihren Bruder. Sie klebt ja förmlich an ihm. Egal wo George hinläuft, Clair folgt ihm."

„Waren Frederic und ich anders?"

Seufzend schaute Cholette an die Decke und dachte nach. „Ihr habt zwar auch viel gemeinsam gemacht, aber ziemlich schnell habt ihr beide eure Umgebung alleine erforscht. Was es für das Kindermädchen nicht immer leicht gemacht hat, aber Clair und George sind auch ganz anders. Gerade bei George kannst du sehen, das er sehr viel von Adam hat."

Bridget musste lachen. „Und glaube mir, wie erleichtert er darüber ist. Er hat es ja nie richtig zugegeben, aber seine Angst war schon recht groß, dass George wie Frederic wird. Du weißt, wie sehr er sich SEINEN Cowboy gewünscht hat."

Auch Cholette lachte. „Auch Frederic kann darüber froh sein, sonst hätte Adam sicher George gegen Riccardo eingetauscht."

Bridget legte ihre Hand auf die ihrer Mutter. „Maman, ich bin froh, dass du hier geblieben bist und ihr nicht wieder zurückgegangen seid."

Trotz des Lächelns, sahen die Augen ihrer Mutter traurig aus. Bridget schaute sie verwundert an. „Maman, willst du mit mir nicht darüber sprechen? Seit wir aus San Franzisco zurück sind, habe ich den Eindruck, dich beschäftigt etwas."

Laut atmete Cholette aus und drückte Bridgets Hand etwas fester, ohne sie dabei aus den Augen zu lassen. „Schlafen die Zwillinge und Chesmu?" Bridget nickte langsam mit dem Kopf. „Und die Großen?"

„Die sind mit Adam bei Simon. Er wollte mit ihm noch etwas besprechen, und er sollte fragen, ob Pelipa noch etwas braucht, weil ja bald das Baby kommen müsste."

„Dann lass uns auf die Bank gehen. Ich mag den Blick auf die Berge von dort."

Mit gemischten Gefühlen folgte Bridget ihrer Mutter.

XXXXXXX

Riccardo lag im Bett und schaute an die Decke. Noch immer konnte er nicht einschlafen und das lag nicht nur daran, dass er noch immer Schmerzen hatte nach der Unterhaltung mit seinem Vater im Stall.

Er ärgerte sich darüber, dass er sich von William hat so provozieren lassen. Er hatte auch gar nicht so stark zuschlagen wollen, aber irgendwie hatte er seine Kräfte unterschätzt. Noch immer zuckte er zusammen, als er daran dachte, wie sich das angehört hatte, als Williams Kiefer knackte. Warum musste dieser Idiot auch behaupten, dass sein Vater ein Feigling ist, nur weil er noch nie einen Saloon besucht hat. Und ob Riccardo sicher ist, dass dieser auch sein richtiger Dad ist. Riccardo schaute nach draußen. Es war Neumond und somit sehr dunkel, sonst hätte er sich aus dem Fenster geschlichen und wäre etwas runter zum Bach gegangen. Das machte er oft, wenn er sich mit seinem Vater gestritten hat und das passierte im Moment leider sehr häufig. Manchmal hatte Riccardo das Gefühl, dass sein Vater es nicht gerne sah, dass er so viel auf der Ponderosa arbeitete. Mit Fabio schimpfte er nicht so oft. Dieser interessierte sich auch mehr für das, was ihr Vater machte und…Riccardo schluckte laut und biss die Zähne aufeinander…..er sah seinem Dad sehr ähnlich.

In letzter Zeit dachte er oft daran, seine Sachen zu packen und zu Bernardo zu ziehen. Dort würde er nicht nur mehr in den Stall müssen, dort würde dann keiner mehr irgendwelche dämlichen Bemerkungen über seinen Vater machen. Es knackte draußen und er schaute zum Fenster. Hat sich etwa wieder ein Biber vom Bach bis zum Haus gewagt? Als es abermals knackte, stand er auf und schaute nach draußen. Er sah einen Schatten, der hinter dem Schuppen verschwand. Kurz überlegte Riccardo, dass dieser eigentlich zu groß für einen Biber gewesen ist. Aber da es so dunkel war, kann er sich das auch nur eingebildet haben. Etwas stand er noch am Fenster und schaute einfach in die Dunkelheit der Nacht. Da er immer noch nicht schlafen konnte, lief er leise nach unten in die Küche, um etwas Milch zu trinken. Bereits auf dem Weg dorthin, hörte er Geräusche von dort. Hatte er etwa doch geschlafen und es war schon so früh, dass seine Mutter in der Küche das Frühstück vorbereitete? Dann fasste er sich an sein Gesäß und schüttelte den Kopf. So wie dieses noch schmerzte, war die Unterhaltung mit seinem Vater noch nicht mehrere Stunden alt. Dann fing er an zu grinsen. Wahrscheinlich hatte sich auch Fabio in die Küche geschlichen. Riccardo bog um die Ecke und erstarrte. Der Herd und alles, was sich in seiner Nähe befand, stand in Flammen. Wie gebannt waren die Augen von Giovannas Sohn auf die Flammen gerichtet. Unfähig sich zu bewegen, schaute er dem Feuer zu. Erst als einige Teller, die in dem Schrank waren, laut scheppernd zu Boden fielen, löste sich seine Starre und er rannte in das Schlafzimmer seiner Eltern.

Die Sonne war noch nicht ganz aufgegangen und Frederic schaute fassungslos auf die Trümmer seines Hauses. Immer wieder fragte er sich, wie das passieren konnte. Zuerst hatte er Riccardo beschuldigt, dass er sich in der Nacht etwas kochen wollte, aber Giovanna konnte ihn davon überzeugen, dass ihr Sohn das zugeben würde, wenn er Schuld am Feuer wäre. Riccardo hatte ihn nur wütend angesehen und gefragt, in welchen Stall er den nun gehen soll. Bevor Frederic ihm dann zeigen wollte, dass man so nicht mit seinem Vater redet, war Adam dazwischen gegangen und meinte, dass sich im Hellen schon alles klären würde.

Frederic zuckte zusammen, als Adam seine Hand auf seinen Rücken legte und sich neben ihn stellte. „Frederic, das Haus können wir wieder aufbauen. Wichtig ist doch, dass Riccardo euch geweckt hat und keinem etwas passiert ist."

Zwar nickte Frederic, aber das baute ihn nicht richtig auf. „Adam, du weißt genau, dass ich im Moment keine Zeit habe, ein Haus zu bauen und du bist mitten in den Vorbereitungen für den Viehtrieb."

„Dann bauen wir das Haus halt später wieder auf, außer du willst nicht bei mir wohnen. Dann stellen wir dir hier ein Tipi auf, aber ich denke, da wirst du dann alleine darin wohnen müssen, weil, ich hatte den Eindruck, dass Giovanna und Riccardo es nicht so schlimm fanden, dass sie in nächster Zeit bei uns wohnen."

Böse funkelte ihn Frederic von der Seite an. „Adam, ich finde das Ganze nicht witzig."

„Und ich habe keinen Scherz gemacht."

„Ich werde sicher nicht in einem Zelt wohnen und dass wir, bis ich wieder ein Haus habe, bei dir bleiben, darüber ist auch noch nicht das letzte Wort gesprochen."

Nun legte Adam den Kopf schief und verwundert, aber ganz genau schaute er seinen Freund an. „Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?"

„Ob mit mir alles in Ordnung ist?" Frederic konnte sich kaum noch beherrschen. „Du fragst mich, ob alles in Ordnung ist? Mein Haus ist gerade abgebrannt und ich kann froh sein, dass wir alle noch am Leben sind, und mein Freund findet die ganze Situation nur witzig."

Nun holte Adam tief Luft. „Frederic ich…"

Mit der Hand winkte Frederic ab und unterbrach Adam beim Reden. „Lass mich einfach in Ruhe, Adam. Ich werde jetzt die Pferde nehmen und zu meiner Familie gehen. Du kannst dich ja weiter darüber freuen, dass ich mal wieder von vorne anfangen kann. In Boston wäre das sicher nicht passiert."

Ohne etwas zu erwidern, sah Adam seinem Freund nach. Es war offensichtlich, dass Frederic in seiner Angst und Wut unbedachte Pfeile verschoss und Adam hatte nur versucht, sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie wütend er selber war. Er würde nämlich sehr viel Geld darauf wetten, dass Curt hinter der Sache steckte. Tom hatte ihm nach seiner Rückkehr erzählt , was passiert ist und es ist doch recht ungewöhnlich, dass schon wieder ein Haus einfach abbrennt.

Adam wollte schon zu seinem Pferd laufen, als er nochmals stoppte. Etwas in der Asche hatte seine Aufmerksamkeit erregt. So kehrte er noch einmal zurück und ging in die Knie. Sehr langsam ballte er die Hand zur Faust und presste die Zähne aufeinander. Er versuchte, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Denn wie Tom, glaubte auch er, dass jemand genau beobachtete, was hier passierte. In der Asche lag seine Satteldecke, die er von Aiyana zu seinem Geburtstag geschenkt bekommen hatte. Er hatte sich schon gewundert, dass er sie vorhin nicht an ihrem Platz gefunden hatte, aber nun kannte er den Grund. Und der, der das Feuer gelegt hatte, musste auch beim Löschen dabei gewesen sein. Weil, die Decke war nur halb verbrannt. Wenn sie von Anfang an hier gelegen hätte, wäre nichts von ihr übriggeblieben. Sie sollte also gefunden werden. Zuerst wollte er die Decke mitnehmen, aber dann zündete er ein Streichholz an und hielt es an die Decke. Er wartete, bis auch sie nur ein Haufen Asche war. Erst dann verließ er den Ort und ritt zu sich nach Hause.

XXXXX

Ben konnte nicht verhindern, dass er schmunzeln musste, als er sah, wie Adam mit den Kindern zu ihn hochgelaufen kam. Dafür, dass nun auch noch Frederic mit seiner Familie seit vier Tagen bei ihm wohnte, war sein Sohn sehr entspannt.

„Emillia….." Ben drehte den Kopf zur Seitentür der Küche und rief nach seiner Frau. „…ich glaube, wir bekommen größeren Besuch zum Kaffee."

Lachend steckte Emillia nur den Kopf zur Tür heraus. „Und du fragst mich, warum ich immer so viel Kuchen backe."

Weiterhin schmunzelnd, lief Ben seinem Sohn entgegen, um ihn wenigstens von einem der Zwillinge zu befreien. Bevor er ihm aber Clair abnehmen konnte, wurde er von den anderen stürmisch begrüßt, die aber bei der Erwähnung von Kuchen gleich weiter zum Haus rannten. Mit einem breiten Grinsen nahm er dann seine Enkeltochter auf den Arm. „Ist es jetzt passiert, mein Sohn? Hat dich deine Frau mit den ganzen Kindern sitzengelassen oder etwa hinausgeworfen?"

Ohne, dass sich seine Mine veränderte, schaute Adam ihn ernst an. „Woher weißt du das? Aber auch egal, dann brauche ich ja nicht lange drum herumzureden, dass wir ab sofort alle bei dir wohnen."

Mit der Hand hielt er Adam am Arm fest, als dieser weiterlaufen wollte. Mit großen Augen schaute er ihn an. Als er dann jedoch sah, wie Adam leicht die Lippen spitzte und die Augenbrauen mit einem unschuldigen Blick hochzog, wusste er, dass er mal wieder von ihm auf den Arm genommen wurde. „Adam, wann wirst du endlich erwachsen. Ich kann diesen Humor von dir nicht leiden."

„Ich schon….nein Bridget und Giovanna wollten mal etwas durchatmen und in Ruhe darüber sprechen, wie es nun weitergeht. Weil, wir werden es wirklich nicht schaffen, in nächster Zeit ein Haus für Frederic und seine Familie zu bauen."

Skeptisch blickte Ben ihn von der Seite an. „So wie ich dich kenne, hast du doch angeboten, dass sie bei euch wohnen können."

„Natürlich und warum auch nicht. Riccardo, Giovanna und Fabio sind doch auch so schon oft bei uns zu Besuch."

Es war für Ben nicht zu verbergen, was er davon hielt, aber eigentlich war es nur sein Unverständnis darüber, woher sein Sohn immer die Geduld nahm. Es kann doch nicht wirklich einzig und allein an den Besuchen auf seinem Berg liegen, dass ihn so selten etwas aus der Ruhe bringen konnte. „Du wirst schon wissen, was du machst."

Als Ben weiter zum Haus laufen wollte, hielt ihn nun Adam auf. „Pa, können wir uns kurz über die Ponderosa unterhalten?"

So ernst wie Adam ihn nun ansah, verspannten sich sofort alle Muskeln bei Ben. „Was ist passiert?"

„Nicht…noch nichts. Deswegen will ich ja mit dir sprechen."

Fragend wartete Ben ab, bis Adam weitersprach. „Tom und ich gehen davon aus, dass Curt die Explosion im letzten Jahr überlebt hat."

Nicht nur ein kalter Schauer durchfuhr Ben, auch konnte er nicht verhindern, dass man sah, wie geschockt er war. „Adam, darüber macht man keine Scherze."

Auch wenn er nicht daran glaubte, so hoffte er, dass sein Sohn ihn gleich frech angrinsen würde, aber nichts in dieser Richtung passierte.

„Bei Curt würde ich nie einen Scherz machen. Pa, das Feuer in der Schule und bei Frederic geht höchst wahrscheinlich auf seine Rechnung und nicht nur das."

Ben schluckte. „Was ist noch passiert?"

„Mr. Gordon wurden drei Fohlen gestohlen und die Spur führte zu den Gosiute. Nur weil Tom da schon geahnt hatte, dass Curt seine Finger im Spiel hatte, konnte er Schlimmeres verhindern. Amaroks Krieger hatten die Fohlen in der Nähe vom Dorf gefunden und weil sie keine Brandzeichen hatten, haben sie diese mitgenommen. Was gegen kein Gesetz verstößt. Amarok hat die ganze Tragweite verstanden, was es bedeuten würde, wenn sie wegen Pferdediebstahls angezeigt werden würden. So hat Hoss die Pferde zu Mr. Gordon gebracht und ihm erzählt, dass er diese gefunden hat, und weil er von dem Diebstahl gehört hat, hätte er gleich gewusst, wer der Besitzer ist. Wir können von Glück reden, dass Mr. Gordon diese Geschichte geglaubt hat."

Ungläubig schaute Ben ihn an. „Was will Curt mit all diesen Aktionen erreichen? Seid ihr euch sicher, dass er dahinter steckt?"

Zur Bestätigung nickte Adam. „Das ist eindeutig seine Handschrift und außerdem ist Mitch in der Stadt aufgetaucht und wenn er am Leben ist, dann sicherlich auch Curt…." Nun zuckte Adam mit den Schultern. "…aber was er damit erreichen möchte, erschließt sich Tom und mir noch nicht so ganz. Wir beide denken, es geht hier nicht mehr um Bridget. So wie es aussieht, versucht Curt meine Freunde und die, die mich bisher auf meinem Weg begleitet haben, gegen mich aufzubringen. Die Armee und die Eisenbahngesellschaft wartet doch nur darauf, einen Grund zu haben, die Gosiute von meinem Land zu vertreiben und dass es genug Leute gibt, die auf einen Fehltritt von Jenks warten, weißt auch du."

Es brauchte eine Zeit, bis Ben das Gehörte verdaut hat. „Und was machst du jetzt und wie kann ich dir helfen?"

Adam ließ George vom Arm herunter und ließ ihn zu Rusty und Punka laufen. „Ich müsste eigentlich nächste Woche nach Sacramento, um einen neuen Holzvertrag zu besprechen, aber ich würde ungern zur Zeit Bridget und die Kinder alleine lassen und so wollte ich fragen, ob du nicht nach Sacramento fahren könntest? Du könntest auch Emillia mitnehmen und die Mädchen bei mir lassen. Dann könnt ihr euch dort gleich einige schöne Tage machen."

Auch Ben hatte Clair zu den Hunden laufen lassen und legte den Arm um Adams Schulter und lief mit ihm zur Veranda vom Haus. „Adam, du musst mir die Sache nicht schmackhaft machen. Natürlich werde ich dir helfen, aber was willst du machen, wenn Tom bis zum Viehtrieb Curt noch nicht geschnappt hat? Du kannst Joe und Tico nicht alleine losschicken."

Es kam nicht oft vor, dass Ben seinen Sohn verzweifelt sah, aber die gesamte Körperhaltung von Adam zeigte deutlich, wie nahe ihm das Ganze ging. „Ich hoffe einfach, dass er bis dahin hinter Gitter oder am Galgen ist und wenn nicht….."

„Wenn nicht, werden wir auch dafür eine Lösung finden."

Er gab Adam einen Klaps auf den Rücken. „Wie geht es eigentlich Frederic? Hat er sich wieder beruhigt? Emilia hat mir erzählt, dass er doch sehr aufgebracht war."

„Er ist den anderen gegenüber wieder ruhiger geworden, aber mit mir redet er kaum und wenn, merke ich, wie wütend er mit mir ist, und eigentlich kann ich mir den Grund dafür nicht erklären. Bisher wissen von Curt nur Tom, Jenks, Hoss, Koko und jetzt du. Also kann ich nicht sagen, warum er mir die Schuld am Feuer gibt, aber ich werde am Wochenende mit ihm darüber sprechen."

„Adam, Kopf hoch. Auch das werden wir gemeinsam überstehen. Jetzt werden wir….." wieder mit einem leichten Lachen im Gesicht. „….alle den Kuchen von Emilia essen."

Adam schaute zu Boden, als er mit dem Kopf nickte.

„Joe hat mir erzählt, dass er morgen mit Hoss nach einigen Rindern suchen soll?"

Nachdem sein Vater zugesagt hat, ihn zu unterstützen, kehrte bei Adam langsam seine gewohnte Selbstsicherheit zurück. „Ja, ich vermisse zwei meiner besten Bullen und im Moment möchte ich keinen von der Familie alleine irgendwo hinschicken. So hat sich Hoss angeboten, Little Joe zu begleiten."

„Ja, ich denke auch, dass das besser so ist und…"

Ben sprach nicht weiter als Emilia mit einem Tablett aus der Küche kam und es auf den Tisch stellte.

„Ihr zwei könnt schon mal die Teller hinstellen und die Kinder einfangen gehen."

Vater und Sohn sahen sich an und beide verständigen sich ohne Worte darüber, dass sie das Gespräch zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt fortsetzen würden. Zwar noch etwas besorgt, aber doch schon wieder ein wenig erleichtert, verteilte Adam die Teller, während Ben die Kinder einsammelte.

XXXXX

Rose hob den Kopf und schaute in den Himmel. Heute wird es sicher wieder so warm wie gestern werden. Sie nahm Eaton hoch und lief mit ihm zurück zum Wagen. Lächelnd drehte sich Anton um, als er seine Frau und seinen Sohn in dem kleinen Spiegel sah. Er legte das Rasiermesser zur Seite und nahm Rose den Jungen ab. „Na mein Großer, hast du deine Mutter heute Nacht wieder nicht schlafen lassen?"

Zärtlich streichelte Rose ihrem Sohn über den Kopf. Dieser lachte und drückte seinen Mund fest gegen die Wange seines Vaters. „Er hat wieder mit seinem Zahn zu tun gehabt. Ich kann ihm gar nicht so viel Leder geben, wie er in dieser Nacht wieder zerkaut hat."

Anton lachte los. „Eaton, du übst schon dafür, dein Steak von unseren eigenen Rindern zu essen."

„Sollten die nicht schön zart sein?"

Er gab seiner Frau einen Kuss auf die Wange und gab ihr Eaton zurück. „Es wird das beste Fleisch werden, das es je im Westen gegeben hat."

„Dafür müssen wir erst einmal ankommen. Ziehen wir heute weiter oder machen wir noch einen Tag Pause?"

„Es soll erst morgen weitergehen. Die Tiere sollen sich noch etwas erholen. Ich werde heute Frank bei seinem Wagen helfen. Sie haben wieder Probleme mit dem hinteren Rad." Er kniff seinem Sohn leicht in die Wange. „Und was werdet ihr mit dem freien Tag machen?"

„Ich denke, ich werde mit Gudrun und den Kindern zum See gehen, die Wäsche machen und die Kinder etwas im Wasser spielen lassen."

„Na, dann wünsche ich euch viel Spaß dabei und ihr könnt ja überlegen, ob wir heute Abend gemeinsam Abendbrot essen wollen. In den nächsten Wochen werden wir dazu nicht mehr kommen. Ich gehe davon aus, dass James nichts dagegen haben wird."

„Das werde ich machen."

Rose freute sich schon darauf, den Tag wieder mit ihrer Freundin verbringen zu können. Gudrun und sie haben sich relativ schnell auf dem Treck angefreundet und was die beiden Frauen besonders gefreut hat ist, dass sich ihre Männer auch sehr gut verstanden. So gut sogar, dass sie bereits überlegten, am Zielort Nachbarn zu werden.

Am Vormittag waren die beiden Frauen am See und schauten den Kindern beim Spielen zu. „Ach Rose, weißt du wie froh ich bin, dass Craig den Tod seiner Eltern so gut verkraftet hat. Ich war so in Sorge, dass er nur weinen würde."

Rose blickte zu dem Jungen. Sein Vater war der Schwager von Gudrun gewesen und noch immer saß bei allen der Schreck sehr tief, als sie an den Tag vor vier Monaten dachte. Es hatte sehr viel geregnet und ein Teil vom Treck hatte bereits am Tag davor den kleinen Fluss überquert. Der Wagen von Craigs Eltern war, wie drei andere, nicht mehr hinüber gekommen und sollte darauf warten, bis die Strömung wieder nachließ.

Da der Vater von Craig bereits geahnt hatte, dass es gefährlich werden könnte, hatte er Craig davor zu seinem Bruder auf den Wagen gesetzt, weil dieser am Anfang vom Treck fuhr. So wollte er sichergehen, dass er beim Überqueren des Wassers nicht noch ein Auge auf seinen Sohn haben muss. Seine Frau und er hätten genug zu tun gehabt, den Wagen sicher zur anderen Seite zu bringen. Als sie mit ihrem Wagen an der Reihe gewesen wären, entschied der Treckboss, dass es zu gefährlich ist und sie warten sollen.

Am nächsten Nachmittag hatte Craigs Vater dann keine Geduld mehr und gegen den Rat der anderen wollte er über den Fluss zu seinem Sohn. Sie waren nicht einmal bis zur Hälfte gekommen, als der Wagen von der Strömung mitgerissen wurde. Craig, der das Ganze vom Ufer verfolgt hatte, hörte erst nach mehreren Tagen mit dem Weinen auf. Sein Onkel musste ihn anschreien und unter den Arm nehmen, um ihn von dort wegzubekommen, damit sie weiterfahren konnten.

Jetzt nach vier Monaten merkte man es dem Jungen nicht mehr an, dass er so unter dem Verlust seiner Eltern gelitten hatte. Alle hofften darauf, dass er mit seinen fünf Jahren einfach vergessen würde, was passiert ist. Craig bespritzte laut lachend seine beiden neuen Geschwister mit Wasser aus dem See. Amy und Robert rannten kreischend von ihm weg und versteckten sich hinter ihrer Mutter. Eaton saß zwischen den beiden Frauen und lachte jedes Mal, wenn die zwei loskreischten.

„Oh Rose, ich hoffe, wir werden bald unser Ziel erreicht haben. Ich kann es kaum erwarten, dass die Kinder alle vor dem Haus spielen und ihren Spaß haben werden. Wir müssen auf jeden Fall aufpassen, dass unsere Häuser nicht so weit auseinander liegen."

„Darauf müssen wir auf jeden Fall achten. Du brauchst doch meine Hilfe bei deiner großen Familie."

Mit einem wissenden Lächeln schaute Rose ihre Freundin an. „Hast du es James schon gesagt?"

Schnell schüttelte Gudrun den Kopf. „Ich will noch etwas warten; bis wir noch ein Stück weiter sind. James hat mal gesagt, wenn ich nochmal schwanger werde, zieht er nicht weiter, sondern sucht sich dann dort ein Stück Land und …." Grinsend fasste sie Rose an den Arm. „…wir wollen ja Nachbarn werden."

Beide Frauen fingen an zu lachen. „Lass das bloß nicht James jemals mitbekommen, was wir hier gerade planen. Er ist doch so schon ständig besorgt, dass er euch nicht alle gesund bis nach Kalifornien bekommt."

„Es sind doch nur noch wenige Monate, dann haben wir es geschafft. Und wenn ich es ihm erst in einigen Wochen erzähle, dann wird er auch bis zum Ende weiterfahren."

Die sechs verbrachten noch einige Zeit am See, bevor sie zum Mittag in das Lager zurückliefen.

XXX

Sie waren seit den frühen Morgenstunden auf dem Weg. Der alte Indianer wollte den jungen Kriegern zeigen, an welchen Orten sie am besten die Büffel jagen konnten, wenn diese in wenigen Wochen an ihnen vorbeiziehen würden. Sie waren zu Fuß durch den Wald unterwegs. Die Krieger sollten durch den langen Marsch darauf vorbereitet werden, wie anstrengend die kommende Jagd sein wird. Es sollte ihre erste Jagd dieser Art sein. Dort sollten sie zeigen, was sie in den letzten Jahren alles gelernt haben und den Kriegern war es bewusst, was für eine Verantwortung auf ihren Schultern lastete. An ihnen lag es, ob der Stamm bald genügend Fleisch, Leder und Knochen für die Werkzeuge nach Hause bringen würden.

Amaroks Vater überlegte gerade, an welchem Ort sie eine Pause einlegen könnten, als er ein ihn bekanntes Klicken hörte. Sein Zögern war nur von kurzer Dauer und wurde von dem Verursacher des Geräusches nicht wahrgenommen. So drehte sich der alte Indianer sehr langsam um. Aufrecht und mit stolzem Blick schaute er in die Mündung des Gewehrs. Er war darauf vorbereitet, dass sein Besuch in dieser Welt sich dem Ende neigte. Aber er hatte keine Angst, weil, er wusste, dass er ja nur ein Gast hier in den ganzen Jahren war. Nun war es an der Zeit, in eine andere Welt zu gehen. Als der Schuss fiel, wunderte sich der Schütze, warum er bei dem alten Mann keine Regung in den Augen gesehen hat.

XXXX

„Stört dich schon wieder der Zahn?"

Rose verließ mit Eaton den Wagen und lief einige Zeit mit ihm auf dem Arm hin und her.

„Sein Zahn wieder?"

Rose drehte sich zu Gudrun, die vor ihrem Wagen stand. „Wenn ich nicht bald wieder eine Nacht durchschlafen kann, dann….dann…" Obwohl sie so müde war, lachte sie leise bei ihren Worten. „Was machst du hier in der Nacht draußen?"

„Amy hat etwas Schlechtes geträumt und davon ist dann auch noch Robert aufgewacht. Aber zum Glück konnte ich sie beruhigen, bevor James und Craig davon wach wurden."

Gudrun sah zu Eaton und legte den Finger an den Mund. „So wie es aussieht, musst du nicht wieder Stunden mit ihm hier draußen herumlaufen."

„Ich warte lieber noch einige Minuten, bis ich ihn hinlege. Nicht, dass ich wieder von vorne anfangen muss."

Gerade als sich die beiden Frauen verbschiedet haben, um auf ihre Wagen zu steigen, hörten sie ein Zischen neben ihren Ohren. Verwundert schauten sie sich um, um dann jedoch laut los zu japsen. In einem der Wagen steckte ein brennender Indianerpfeil und steckte die Plane in Brand.


	96. Chapter 96

Innerhalb kürzester Zeit herrschte im Lager das Chaos. Überall rannten schreiend die Leute umher. Rose drehte sich mit Eaton im Arm im Kreis und blickte sich um. So gut wie jeder Wagen brannte. Es wurde geschossen, aber woher die Schüsse genau kamen, konnte sie nicht sagen. Mit einem Mal war Anton neben ihr und schrie sie an, sie soll sich mit Eaton verstecken. Hektisch dachte sie nach, wo sie mit ihrem Sohn hin sollte. Dabei fiel ihr Blick auf den Wagen von Gudrun und dass ihn diese gerade mit Amy auf dem Arm verlassen hatte. Auch sie stand mit den drei Kindern davor und suchte ängstlich die Umgebung ab. Sofort rannte Rose zu ihrer Freundin.

„Gudrun, unten am See können wir uns verstecken. Dort hinter den Büschen, wo wir gestern Robert so lange gesucht haben."

Ihre Freundin bewegte sich kein Stück. Noch immer schaute sie mit großen Augen auf die Bilder, die sich vor ihren Augen abspielten. Mehrmals musste Rose Gudrun schütteln. „Wir müssen hier weg."

Endlich erwachte James Frau aus ihrer Starre. „Sollten wir nicht hier bleiben und den anderen helfen, das Lager zu verteidigen?"

„Gudrun schau dich um. Wir wissen doch gar nicht, wer uns angreift und wir haben keine Waffen. Desweiteren…" Sie zeigte auf die Kinder. „…was sollen wir mit ihnen machen. Sie sind zu klein, um sich verteidigen zu können."

Die Frauen nickten sich zu und liefen - so schnell sie konnten - zum See. Bevor sie das Lager verließen, versteckten sie sich kurz hinter einem der Wagen und schauten sich um. Aber es waren keine Indianer zu sehen oder zu hören. Geduckt rannten sie weiter, bis sie die mächtigen Büsche am See erreichten. Schnell versteckten sie sich dahinter und ermahnten die Kinder eindringlich, ruhig zu sein und keinen Ton zu sagen. Auch wenn Rose es versuchte, sie konnte nicht verhindern, dass sie zitterte und bei jedem Schuss oder lauten Schrei zusammenzuckte. Als es etwas ruhiger wurde, flüsterte ihr Gudrun zu. „Meinst du, ich kann mich zurück ins Lager schleichen und nachsehen, was dort los ist?"

Wie gebahnt schaute Rose zum Lager und versuchte, etwas zu erkennen. Aber im Moment herrschte eine gespenstische Ruhe. Nur das Knistern des Feuers war zu hören. „Sollten wir nicht beide gehen?"

Gudrun sah zu den Kindern und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Nicht, dass die Kinder uns noch hinterherlaufen." Gudrun wandte sich ihren Kindern zu. „Ihr bleibt hier bei Rose. Mama kommt gleich wieder zurück."

Sie strich Amy noch einmal über den Kopf und lief dann gebückt zurück zum Lager. Nervös knetete Rose ihre Finger. Zum Glück war Eaton wieder eingeschlafen. Die drei anderen Kinder hatten auch schon kleine Augen, obwohl man ihnen ansah, dass sie nicht verstanden haben, was gerade passiert war. Erneut zuckte Rose zusammen, als sie einen Schuss hörte und dann das laute Lachen eines Mannes. Dann war es wieder still. Unschlüssig, was sie jetzt machen sollte, wanderten ihre Augen zwischen dem Lager und den Kindern hin und her. Als ihre Freundin nach zwanzig Minuten nicht wieder am See war, konnte Rose nicht mehr still sitzen bleiben. Mit einem letzten Blick auf die Kinder, die inzwischen alle schliefen, schlich sie sich zum Lager. Ohne Probleme erreichte sie einen der Planwagen und konnte sich dahinter verstecken. Beinahe jeder der Wagen war ein Opfer der Flammen geworden und ein furchtbarer Geruch lag in der Luft. Nicht alle haben es rechtzeitig aus den brennenden Wagen geschafft. Vorsichtig schaute sie durch die verkohlten Reste zur Mitte des Lagers. Sie musste sich die Hand vor den Mund legen, um nicht loszuschreien. Überall lagen Leichen auf dem Boden verteilt herum. Ihre Freundin Gudrun lag kurz vor dem Wagen, hinter dem sich Rose gerade befand. Aber was sie am meisten überraschte war, dass in der Mitte des Lagers keine Indianer standen, sondern vier Weiße und bei der einen Person war sich Rose sicher, dass es sich um eine Frau handelte. Sie kniff die Augen zusammen und so sehr sie sich auch anstrengte, sie konnte nirgends einen Indianer entdecken. Wer auch immer diese Leute waren, sie waren mit verantwortlich für das, was hier passiert ist und Rose würde sich hüten, sich zu erkennen zu geben. Sie wollte sich wieder zurück zum See schleichen, als sie dieses laute Lachen wieder hörte. So kehrte ihre Aufmerksamkeit zurück zu den vier Personen.

Lewis lachte so laut und so oft, dass es Curt langsam anfing zu nerven. „Kannst du nicht mal die Klappe halten, Junge?"

„Warum sollte ich das tun…"Er lachte erneut los. „..außerdem kann mich doch hier keiner hören." Curt packte Lewis am Kragen und zog ihn zu sich heran. „Ich kann es aber hören und es nervt mich."

„Aber Curt…." Mara berührte Curt am Arm und lächelte dabei Lewis süffisant an. „Unser junger Freund ist doch nur erleichtert, dass alles genauso so geklappt hat, wie wir es geplant haben."

Mara streichelte Lewis zuerst über die Wange und hauchte ihm dann einen Kuss auf, ohne diese jedoch mit ihren Lippen zu berühren. Dann wanderte sie mit ihrem Mund zu seinem Ohr und auch dort sprach sie mit einer sanften Stimme. „Das hast du sehr gut gemacht, aber du bist nicht ganz fertig geworden."

Lewis fing an, dreckig zu grinsen und drehte sich zu Norton. „Norton weißt du schon, was du mit deinem ganzen Geld machen wirst?"

Verwundert legte der junge Mann den Kopf schief. „Nein, darüber habe ich noch nicht nachgedacht, aber wo sind eigentlich die anderen? Ich dachte, wir wollten uns hier wieder treffen, wenn wir alle Siedler erledigt haben. Sind die Jungs schon wieder zurück zur Stadt?"

Lewis fing an zu lächeln. „Ja, sie sind schon vorgegangen, aber du kannst ihnen gleich folgen."

Curt verdrehte die Augen. „Lewis höre auf zu quatschen, du hast einen Auftrag."

„Was für einen Auftrag?"

Verwirrt sah Norton die drei anderen an. Seine Pupillen vergrößerten sich, als er sah, wie Lewis seine Waffe zog.

„Das ist mein Auftrag."

Bevor Norton was sagen konnte, hatte er ein Loch in der Stirn und fiel nach hinten um, und wieder lachte Lewis los. Dann steckte er die Waffe zurück ins Holster und drehte sich zu Mara. „Bekomme ich jetzt meine Belohnung?"

„Ja, die bekommst du…" Mara fuhr mit beiden Händen über den Brustkorb von Lewis. „…aber nicht jetzt. Wir haben noch eine Menge zu erledigen, bis wir unser Ziel erreicht haben und wenn du so lange Geduld hast, winkt für dich nicht nur viel Geld, sondern winken auch Stunden, die du nie vergessen wirst."

Auch wenn das Feuer nicht mehr so hoch brannte und es um sie herum wieder dunkler wurde, konnte man immer noch sehen, wie Lewis vor Aufregung anfing zu schwitzen. „Und nun mein Guter, kannst du deinen Spaß haben, so lange Curt und ich den Rest erledigen. Sei aber in zwanzig Minuten fertig, dann müssen wir von hier verschwinden."

Curt sah genervt Lewis hinterher, wie dieser zu der am Boden liegenden Gudrun lief. „Du willst ihm doch nicht wirklich etwas von dem ganzen Geld abgeben und mit uns beiden dann auf der Ranch leben?"

„Was ist los Curt…" Mara wendete sich Curt zu und wie so oft, lächelte sie ihn überheblich an. „…du bist doch nicht etwa auf diesen kleinen Jungen eifersüchtig?"

Abfällig atmete Curt aus. „Auf den? Sicher nicht. Er nervt mich nur und dazu ist er noch dumm. Wenn der richtig in die Mangel genommen wird, singt er los wie ein Kanarienvogel. Ich habe sowieso nicht verstanden, warum er mit seinen Freunden bei uns mitmacht. Bei seinem Cousin hat man doch schon gesehen, dass die Familie nur eine große Klappe hat, aber sonst zu feige ist, mal etwas zu riskieren."

„Aber Curt, so kannst du das nun nicht sagen. Er hat ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken in den letzten Tagen mehr Männer erledigt, als wir beide zusammen. Aber keine Angst. Er wird nicht unser Stallbursche werden. Wenn wir ihn nicht mehr brauchen, dann wird er Norton und den anderen Gesellschaft leisten."

Sie gab Curt einen Kuss und lief dann an ihm vorbei. „Und jetzt komm. Wir haben noch einiges zu erledigen, damit Adams Indianerfreunde recht bald Besuch von der Armee bekommen."

Mit einem weiteren genervten Blick zu Lewis folgte Curt dann Mara.

Lewis hatte inzwischen Gudrun erreicht. Er zog sie am Arm hoch und schleifte sie hinter einen der Wagen. Rose biss sich in die Hand, als sie ihre Freundin vor Schmerzen stöhnen hörte. Der Mann mit den Namen Lewis und Gudrun waren keine fünf Meter von ihr entfernt. Rose wagte es nicht, sich zu bewegen oder zu atmen. Sie hatte auch nichts in ihrer Nähe, mit dem sie Lewis hätte unschädlich machen könnte und wenn sie etwas hätte, würde es sicher nicht lange dauern und die zwei anderen würden sie genauso umbringen, wie die anderen Siedler. Aber sie musste doch am Leben bleiben. Sie muss doch die Kinder nach Kalifornien bringen. Rose schloss ihre Augen, als sie nicht mehr mit ansehen konnte, was Lewis gerade mit ihrer Freundin machte. Sie riss sie erst auf als sie einen Schuss hörte. Lachend stand Lewis vor Gudrun. Seine Waffe war noch auf ihren Kopf gerichtet.

Die Augen von Rose hafteten noch immer auf Gudrun, als Lewis und die zwei anderen bereits das Lager verlassen haben. Ganz langsam und leise fing sie dann an zu summen. Ihre Beine bewegten sich von alleine zurück zu den Kindern. Sie setzte sich zu ihnen, nahm Eaton und wiegte ihn in ihren Armen. Dabei summte sie noch immer vor sich hin. Wenn sie einfach nicht mehr zum Lager geht oder dort hinsieht, dann ist das auch sicher alles nicht passiert. Sie wird irgendwann aufwachen und Anton wird sie mit einem Kuss begrüßen. Denn das Ganze kann nur ein Traum gewesen sein. Kein Mensch kann so böse sein wie die, die sie gerade gesehen hat.

XXXX

„Joe, wo bist du schon wieder mit deinen Gedanken?"

Hoss kleiner Bruder fuhr im Sattel zusammen. „Ich…warum mussten wir so früh los, Hoss. Ich konnte nicht mal in Ruhe frühstücken."

„Wenn du dich nicht immer so lange in der Stadt herumtreiben würdest, wärst du am nächsten Tag auch nicht so erledigt, aber du hast doch gerade über etwas gegrübelt. Versuchst du, unserem Bruder nachzuahmen?"

„Sicher nicht. Ich will ja Spaß haben in meinem Leben."

Hoss lachte los. „Und an was hast du nun gedacht?"

„Ich…warum hast du Koko geheiratet?"

Verwundert schielte Hoss zu seinem Bruder. „Weil ich sie geliebt habe und noch immer liebe."

„Aber ihr habt relativ schnell geheiratet, obwohl du das gar nicht hättest machen müssen."

„Little Joe, was ist los?"

Hoss hatte sein Pferd zum Halten gebracht und Joe zögerte noch. „Hoss, warum ist es so schlimm, dass ich nicht jedes Mal mit demselben Mädchen zum Tanzen gehen möchte?"

„Es wäre nicht schlimm, wenn du ihnen nicht immer etwas von der großen Liebe erzählen würdest, aber dann würde wahrscheinlich keine mit dir zum Tanzen gehen."

Nachdenklich blickte Joe ins Leere. „Ich möchte aber noch nicht heiraten. Adam ist doch auch nicht nur mit Koko weggegangen, und er hat deswegen nicht ständig Ärger bekommen wie ich."

Mit dem Finger tippte sich Hoss an den Kopf und grinste dabei. „Ja, unser großer Bruder ist ein schlaues Kerlchen gewesen. Er hat nicht, wie du, so viel Lärm darum gemacht, wenn er mit einem Mädchen weggegangen ist, und er hat ihnen nicht irgendwelche Geschichten erzählt." Nun tippte Hoss Joe mit dem Finger gegen die Brust. „ Und sobald er gemerkt hat, dass es zu kompliziert werden könnte, hat er die Sache sehr schnell beendet. Mit seiner typisch charmanten Art, so dass nie eines der Mädchen sauer auf ihn war."

Joe ließ die Schultern etwas sinken. „Und sie sind alle darauf reingefallen. Ja, Ja, Adam wusste schon immer, wie er die Leute auf seine Seite ziehen konnte."

„Oh, oh Little Joe, das hört sich jetzt etwas hart an. So etwas kannst du über ihn nicht sagen. Ja, seine Einstellung zu den Mädchen war nicht immer so, wie sich das Pa wünschte, aber er hat nie irgendjemanden so beeinflusst, um ihn auf seine Seite zu ziehen. Unser Bruder ist einer der ehrlichsten Menschen, die ich kenne."

Noch immer wirkte Joe sehr nachdenklich und als Hoss ihm gegen den Arm schlug, wäre er beinahe aus dem Sattel gefallen. „Joe, siehst du das?"

Joe folgte mit den Augen dem ausgestreckten Arm seines Bruders. In der Ferne sah er Qualm in den Himmel steigen. Irgendetwas Größeres muss dort gebrannt haben. Ein kurzer Blickkontakt reichte und beide galoppierten los.

XXXXXX

Während Little Joe sich mit offenem Mund und ziemlich bleich umblickte, presste Hoss die Lippen aufeinander. Der Anblick, der sich ihnen beiden bot, war so unwirklich. Schockiert und sprachlos, standen sie in der Mitte des Lagers und drehten sich immer wieder im Kreis und betrachteten das schreckliche Bild. Jeder von ihnen ahnte, was die Siedler in ihren letzten Stunden erleiden mussten.

Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis sie ihre Sprache wiederfanden. „Hoss, warum haben sie das getan? Ich dachte, bei uns in der Gegend hätte sich das mit den Indianern gegeben. Es gibt doch hier keinen Stamm mehr, der Siedler oder Farmen angreift. Seit der Sache mit Kajika haben wir doch mit ihnen friedlich zusammengelebt."

Hoss lief zu einem der Wagen und hob einen halbverbrannten Pfeil auf. Wütend zerbrach er ihn in viele kleine Teile. Dann drehte er sich wieder zu seinem Bruder. „Joe, das waren keine Indianer, die das getan haben."

Verwundert und erstaunt schaute sich Joe um, um dann wieder zu Hoss zu sehen. „Natürlich waren es Indianer. Hier liegen doch überall Pfeile herum und da…dort liegt sogar ein Bogen."

Ziemlich unsanft packte Hoss seinen kleinen Bruder am Arm und zog ihn mit sich. Es war Kokos Mann anzumerken, wie sehr er sich zusammennehmen musste, um seine Wut und seinen Schmerz unter Kontrolle zu halten. „Joe, siehst du nur einen Siedler, der hier überlebt hat?"

Zu beeindruckt von dem, was er gesehen hat und auch zu geschockt darüber, wie sein Bruder mit ihm sprach, schüttelte Joe nur mit dem Kopf.

„Dann sage mir, warum die Indianer ihre toten Krieger erst zusammengesammelt und sie dann hier einfach liegen gelassen haben?"

Hoss zeigte auf sieben Indianer, die etwas abseits vom Lager lagen. Er wollte gerade zu Joe sehen, als seine Augen an einem der Indianer hängen blieb. Tief holte Hoss Luft und ging auf die leblosen Körper zu. Sein Herz schlug bis zum Hals und leise betete er, dass es nicht wahr ist, was er gerade gesehen hatte. Auch Joe ging zu der Stelle, an der die Indianer lagen.

Erst noch leise, dann aber sehr laut, fluchte Joes großer Bruder los. „Verdammt….verdammt."

„Hoss, was ist los?"

Hoss packte Joe am Kragen und zog ihn dichter an die Toten heran. „Joe, erkennst du ihn nicht?"

Laut schluckend flüsterte Joe nur. „Ich weiß nicht, wer das ist."

„Das ist der Vater von Amarok."

Er ließ seinen Bruder los und wanderte auf und ab.

„Warum sollte Amarok die Siedler angreifen?"

Mehrere Schritte stolperte Joe zurück als Hoss losbrüllte. „Joe, begreifst du es immer noch nicht? Das waren nicht die Gosiute oder ein anderer Indianerstamm. Nicht nur, dass sie ihre Toten nicht einfach zurücklassen würden, hast du hier nur ein unbeschlagenes Pferd gesehen? Oder Spuren? Hast du hier überhaupt ein totes Pferd gesehen? Starb irgendein Siedler durch einen Pfeil der Indianer?"

„Aber…." Noch immer hatte Joe seine Emotionen nicht wieder im Griff. „…Warum soll man denn denken, dass es die Indianer waren und was macht Amaroks Vater hier?"

„Verdammt , Joe bekommst du wirklich nur mit, wenn ein neues Mädchen in die Stadt zieht und nichts davon, was um dich herum alles so passiert?"

„Hoss…."

Mehrmals atmete Hoss tief durch und legte dann seine Hand auf die Schulter von Joe. „Entschuldige bitte, Joe. Ich ..ich bin einfach nur so erschüttert darüber, was hier passiert ist und wenn wir nicht schnell handeln, was dann noch alles passieren wird."

„Ich verstehe nicht was du meinst, Hoss."

„Joe, so wie du wird man sofort denken, dass die Indianer dafür verantwortlich sind, und sie werden auch recht bald wissen, dass es sich hier…" Er zeigte auf den alten Indianer. „…um die Gosiute handelt. Keiner würde sich die Mühe machen, genau nachzufragen, warum sie das gemacht haben, sondern man würde sofort nach Rache und Vergeltung schreien. Und muss ich dir wirklich erklären, was das bedeutet?"

Die Atmung von Joe wurde schneller. „Das Dorf…"

„Die Armee hätte keine Probleme mehr, das Dorf der Gosiute zu räumen, weil es kaum noch Indianer geben wird. Diese wären zuvor von dem aufgebrachten Mob schon umgebracht worden und Amarok wird sicherlich nicht zusehen, wie sein Stamm angegriffen wird."

Als Joe das ganze Ausmaß bewusst wurde, musste er mit seiner Übelkeit kämpfen. „Warum?...Wer…"

Hoss gab ihm keine Antwort. Natürlich hatte er einen Verdacht. Aber würde Curt soweit gehen und wenn ja, dann würde es bedeuten, dass er nicht mehr alleine arbeitet. Denn nur er und Mitch hätten das hier nicht alleine bewerkstelligen können. Dazu muss er Hilfe gehabt habe. Wie auch Adam, fragte sich Hoss, was das Ziel von Curt ist. Was will er am Ende erreichen? Adams guten Ruf ruinieren? Aber was hätte er davon? Reicht Genugtuung als Grund aus für dieses Massaker? Hoss wusste, er hatte jetzt nicht die Zeit, um genauer darüber nachzudenken. Er musste jetzt erst einmal die Spuren beseitigen, die zu den Gosiute führen. Nur so würden sie noch Schlimmeres verhindern können.

„Joe….wir müssen uns jetzt beeilen, bevor andere darauf aufmerksam werden, was hier passiert ist."

Mit der Hand auf dem Bauch sah Joe seinen Bruder mit großen Augen an. „Was soll ich machen?"

„Wir müssen sehen, ob wir einen der Wagen fahrbereit bekommen. Dann sammeln wir alles ein, was auf die Indianer hinweist und bringen die Leichen erst einmal zur Farm. Du reitest anschließend zu Adam und sagst ihm, er soll sofort zu mir kommen."

Immer mehr musste Joe mit seiner Übelkeit kämpfen. Bei dem Gedanken, dass er nun das Lager absuchen muss, konnte er sich nicht mehr zurückhalten. Er rannte zum nächsten Baum, stützte sich ab und leerte seinen Magen. Schwer atmend und stark schwitzend, stand er mit den Händen auf den Oberschenkeln noch eine zeitlang einfach da. Hoss war kurz bei ihm gewesen und hat gesagt, er soll sich die Zeit nehmen, um sich wieder zu sammeln. Er würde schon anfangen, die Spuren zu beseitigen. Nur sehr langsam richtete sich Joe auf. Immer wieder musste er tief ein und -ausatmen, bis er sich einigermaßen beruhigt hatte.

Er drehte sich wieder zu dem ehemaligen Lager und sah, wie Hoss die letzte Leiche des Indianers gerade auf den Wagen gelegt hatte. Noch ziemlich blass, stellte er sich zu seinem Bruder an den Wagen. „Ich kann dir jetzt helfen. Was soll ich machen?"

Unfähig die Augen von den Leichen zu nehmen, wartete Joe darauf, was er nun tun sollte.

„Du bist noch ganz schön weiß um die Nase. Du kannst runter zum See gehen und dich etwas frisch machen. Ich werde mich jetzt noch einmal umschauen, was ich noch finde, das auf die Gosiute hinweist."

Joe konnte nicht abstreiten, dass er dankbar dafür war, dass sein Bruder die ganze Arbeit übernommen hat. Nicht weil Joe zu faul war, aber er hatte doch ganz schöne Probleme mit den Bildern, die er hier sah und mit diesem Geruch, der immer schlimmer wurde. So lief er runter zu dem See, um sich etwas Wasser ins Gesicht zu schütten und sich den Mund auszuspülen, um diesen üblen Geschmack loszuwerden.

Immer wieder tauchte er die Hände ins Wasser und legte sie sich auf das Gesicht. Mit der Zeit verstand er immer mehr, was das Ganze hier bedeutete und nun begriff er auch, wovor Hoss Angst hatte. Auch wenn sie es schaffen, dass es keine Hinweise mehr auf die Gosiute gibt, war die große Frage, wie Amarok reagieren wird, wenn er erfährt, dass sein Vater umgebracht wurde. Joe hatte sich nun so weit gefangen, dass er zu Hoss zurückgehen konnte, um ihm zu helfen. So erhob er sich und blieb verwundert stehen, als er ein leises Summen vernahm. Erstaunt folgte er dem Geräusch. Wieder einmal blieb sein Mund offen stehen, als er hinter den Busch sah.

„Hoss…." Es war nur ein Flüstern. Mehr brachte Joe nicht heraus. „Hoss….." Natürlich würde Hoss ihn so nicht hören. Er würde ihn auch nicht hören, wenn er lauter rufen würde. Dazu war er zu weit weg. Joe drehte sich um und rannte, so schnell er konnte, zurück ins Lager.

Sie hatten den Wagen hinunter zum Fluss gefahren. Die Leichen der Indianer hatte Hoss so gut wie möglich zugedeckt, damit man nicht gleich erkennen konnte, was sich hinten auf der Fläche befand. So behutsam wie möglich, hatte Hoss die Kinder auf den Wagen gesetzt. Als er jedoch das Kind aus dem Arm der Frau nehmen wollte, drückte sie dieses fest an sich und schaute ihn mit kleinen Augen böse an. So entschied sich Hoss, das Kind lieber bei ihr zu lassen. Wie bei den Kindern, konnte man auch bei ihr die Angst und die Unsicherheit sehen, da sie alle nicht wussten, was nun mit ihnen passiert.

Bevor Joe auf sein Pferd stieg, stellte er sich zu seinem Bruder und sprach sehr leise mit ihm. „Wir können doch die Siedler nicht einfach so zurück lassen, was machen wir ihnen?"

Nur kurz zeigte er mit einer Kopfbewegung zu der Frau und den vier Kindern.

„Joe, wir können sie jetzt nicht begraben. Dazu haben wir keine Zeit. Wir müssen nicht nur die Gosiute wegschaffen, auch die Überlebenden. Es darf keiner wissen, dass es sie gibt."

Ernst schaute Hoss seinen kleinen Bruder an. „Joe, es sind die einzigen Zeugen, die bestätigen können, dass es nicht die Indianer waren und wer weiß, ob die Frau die Leute wiedererkennen kann, die dafür verantwortlich sind. Somit sind sie in großer Gefahr. Deswegen müssen wir jetzt ganz vorsichtig sein. Ich werde sie zu Adam bringen und du reitest in die Stadt und holst Tom und Doc Martin. Aber Joe…" Mit einem sehr eindringlichen Blick schaute Hoss ihn an. „…versuche, so wenig Aufmerksamkeit wie möglich zu verursachen. Sollte dich jemand fragen, denk dir etwas aus. Adams Rücken oder einer der Arbeiter, der sich verletzt hat und Tom wollte schon immer ein neues Pferd haben…hast du mich verstanden? Es geht hier um mehr als ein Menschenleben."

Hoss schlug seinem Bruder gegen den Arm und blickte ihn nun aufmunternd an. „Joe, du schaffst das. Du bist kein Kind mehr. Du kannst uns jetzt zeigen, dass du ein Mann bist."

Mit sehr gemischten Gefühlen stieg Joe in den Sattel. Beide schwiegen, bis sich ihre Wege trennten. Joe ritt in die Stadt und Hoss weiter zum Haus seines Bruders.

XX

Nicht anderes hatte Hoss erwartet. Als er seinem Bruder erzählte, was passiert war, war bei Adam nur das Zucken der Wangenknochen zu sehen. Die Brüder standen vor dem Haus, während Giovanna und Bridget die Frau und die Kinder hineingebracht haben. Alle fünf hatten während der ganzen Fahrt kein Wort gesagt. Wobei die zwei Jungs sicher genauer erzählen könnten, was passiert ist. Hoss hat sie auf etwa vier oder fünf Jahre geschätzt. Aber die gesamte Hoffnung lag bei der Frau. Wenn sich der Schock bei ihr gelegt hat, könnte sie sicher berichten, was sie gesehen hat. Hoss sah, wie Adam ganz vorsichtig die Decke, die über den Leichen lag, anhob. Immer schneller bewegten sich seine Wangenknochen. Dann ließ er die Decke los und entfernte sich vom Wagen.

„Adam…"

Ohne auf seinen Bruder zu achten, lief Adam weiter. Bridget, die inzwischen wieder aus dem Haus gekommen war, schaute Hoss fragend an. „Wer liegt da auf dem Wagen, Hoss?"

„Amaroks Vater."

Bridget versuchte, ruhig zu bleiben. „Wer sind die Frau und die Kinder?"

Kurz fasste Hoss zusammen, was sie entdeckt hatten, und dass Joe auf dem Weg in die Stadt ist, um den Doc und Tom zu holen. Bridget sah zu Adam, der etwas entfernt vom Haus stand, die Hand vor den Augen und den Kopf gesenkt. Bridget zuckte, wie auch Hoss, zusammen, als Adam plötzlich den Kopf in den Nacken legte und laut los schrie. Sofort wollte Bridget zu ihm laufen, als Hoss sie festhielt. Seine Schwägerin zog den Arm weg.

„Bridget, du kennst ihn. Er mag es nicht, wenn jetzt jemand bei ihm ist. Er macht das mit sich alleine aus."

„Ja, wenn ich jetzt nicht zu ihm gehe, macht er es wieder mit sich alleine aus. Du kannst jetzt schon sehen, dass er eine große dicke Mauer aufbaut, aber Hoss, dieses Mal werde ich auf der richtigen Seite sein. Denn nicht nur er wird mich in den nächsten Wochen brauchen, sondern ich brauche ihn auch."

Ohne darauf zu warten, dass Hoss ihr eine Antwort gab, lief sie zu ihrem Mann. Verwundert was Bridget mit ihren Worten meinte, schaute er ihr nach.

XX

Den Kopf hatte Adam noch immer in den Nacken gelegt. Seine Atmung ging viel zu schnell, aber es hatte gut getan, die ganze Wut und den Schmerz der in ihm war, einfach raus zu schreien. Er sah wieder nach vorne, als er spürte, wie jemand seine Hand sanft berührte. Bridget stand vor ihm und schaute ihm betroffen in die Augen. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, nahm er sie in den Arm und drückte sie fest an sich. Adam presste nicht nur die Zähne aufeinander, sondern auch seine Augen fest zusammen. Nach einer Weile löste Bridget sich aus der Umarmung und legte ihre Hände auf seine Wangen und zog sein Gesicht dicht zu sich heran. Ganz leise sprach sie mit ihm. „Adam…wir werden auch diese Zeit überstehen. Gemeinsam werden wir das schaffen."

Langsam öffnete Adam die Augen. Seine ganzen aufgewühlten Emotionen waren dort zu sehen. Behutsam wischte sie ihm eine Träne unter dem linken Auge weg. „Sie haben seinen Vater umgebracht. Sie haben ihn einfach getötet, um mich zu treffen…." Für einen Augenblick war er nicht in der Lage, weiterzusprechen. „..und nicht nur er musste sterben. Hunderte von Siedlern wurden getötet und ich weiß nicht, warum. Warum kommt der Mistkerl nicht zu mir und fordert mich einfach heraus?"

So wie Adam, so musste auch Bridget mit ihren Emotionen kämpfen. Auch ihr war sehr deutlich bewusst, was es bedeutet, wenn Adam nachher den Vater von Amarok und die Krieger in das Dorf bringt. Nicht nur, dass die Gefahr bestand, dass doch noch etwas bei den Siedlern war, das auf die Gosiute hinwies, sondern es war auch die Frage, wie der Häuptling der Gosiute nun reagieren würde. Kann er einfach schweigend hinnehmen, was passiert ist, oder wird es zu einem Aufstand kommen?

„Ich habe auch keine Ahnung, was er damit erreichen möchte, aber was ich sehe ist, dass er versucht, dass du die Kontrolle über alles verlierst, was dir wichtig ist und das darfst du nicht zulassen. Bau dir deine Mauer auf. Schütze dich. Nur so haben wir eine Chance, zu verhindern, dass er gewinnt."

Adam legte seine Stirn an die von Bridget und wackelte leicht mit dem Kopf. „Du sagst mir, ich soll eine Mauer bauen?"

„Anders werden wir das nicht schaffen. Weil, wenn Curt merkt, dass er sein Ziel nicht erreicht hat, dann wird er wieder zuschlagen und eigentlich möchte ich mir nicht vorstellen, was er dann macht. Was kann eine Steigerung sein von dem, was er mit den Siedlern und den Indianern gemacht hat?"

Wieder stieg diese Wut in Adam auf, mit der er sein ganzes Leben immer wieder zu kämpfen hatte. Bevor er aber heute zu Amarok geht, muss er diese Wut wieder unter Kontrolle bekommen. Sonst würde er nie die richtigen Worte finden, um Kokos Vater davon abzuhalten, etwas Unüberlegtes zu machen. Dieser war schon nach der Sache mit den Fohlen in seiner Ehre sehr verletzt gewesen. Es ging ja auch nicht nur um ihn, sondern auch darum, was der Stamm sagt. Auch wenn Amarok die bittere Pille schluckt und den Tod seines Vaters nicht rächt, heißt es nicht, dass der Stamm der selben Meinung ist. Wenn der Ältestenrat mehr auf den Kriegshäuptling hört, kann Amarok auch nur noch zustimmen. So musste nicht nur Adam die richtige Worte finden, sondern auch Kokos Vater.

„Habe ich denn noch eine Chance, Bridget? Du siehst es doch an deinem Bruder. Er redet mit mir nur noch über Sachen, die die Firma betreffen und ich weiß nicht einmal, warum das so ist."

„Du musst weiter kämpfen. Du kannst gerade jetzt nicht aufgeben. Hier geht es um mehr, als um ein Stück Land oder einen Stamm. Adam, hier geht es um Vertrauen, Freundschaft und gegenseitigen Respekt. Amarok und du könnt nicht einfach zulassen und zusehen, wie Curt etwas zerstört, das ihr beide seit Jahren aufgebaut habt. Siehe dir unsere Familie an. Unsere Kinder…wenn ihr beide nicht zusammen kämpft, all das zu erhalten, wie soll dann unsere und ihre Zukunft aussehen? Wie soll die von Hoss's und Simons Familie aussehen? Wie soll die von den Gosiute aussehen?" Nun musste Bridget eine kleine Pause machen. „…Und das mit Frederic wird sich auch klären. Irgendwann muss er darüber reden. Lange wird sich das auch Giovanna nicht mehr mit ansehen. Es ist ja nicht nur, dass er nicht mit dir redet, er ist ja so gut wie nie hier."

Adam schloss wieder die Augen und zog Bridget an sich heran. „Bridget, ich habe Angst. Angst, dass alles zusammenbricht. Angst, dass ich…dass wir das nicht schaffen."

Sie lehnte sich stärker an ihn. „Du bist stark. Du schaffst das. Wir schaffen das. Alle gemeinsam."

Er holte tief Luft und nachdem er ihr nochmals in die Augen gesehen hatte, gab er ihr einen Kuss, um sich dann dem Haus zuzuwenden. „Lass uns hineingehen, um auf Tom und Paul zu warten. Vielleicht kann uns die Frau noch etwas sagen."

Arm in Arm liefen beide zum Haus.

XXXXX

Mit sehr gemischten Gefühlen lenkte Adam den Wagen in das Dorf. Hoss hatte sich angeboten, ihn zu begleiten, aber er hatte das abgelehnt. Hier musste er alleine durch. Adam würde Amarok alles erzählen. Auch, dass er davon ausgeht, dass auch hier wieder Curt seine Finger im Spiel hatte. Die nächsten Stunden würden entscheiden, wie die Zukunft der Gosiute aussieht. Wenn sie sich für den Weg der Rache entscheiden, könnte Adam nichts mehr für sie tun. Die Armee würde keine Rücksicht darauf nehmen, wem das Land gehört, auf dem die Indianer leben.

In den Moment, als Adam mit dem Wagen anhielt, kam schon Amarok auf ihn zugelaufen. Und nicht nur er. Alle spürten, dass etwas passiert sein muss. So wie Adam in das Dorf gefahren kam, handelte es sich nicht um einen Freundschaftsbesuch. Sehr langsam band Adam die Zügel fest und stieg ab. Nur mit sehr viel Mühe schaffte er es, den Blick nicht zu Boden zu richten, sondern dem Häuptling in die Augen zu sehen.

„Was führt dich zu mir, Wynono?"

Er wusste es schon…irgendwie hatte Adam das Gefühl, dass Amarok es schon wusste. Nun musste er es schaffen, Ruhe zu bewahren. Nicht zu zeigen, welche Unruhe in ihm war. „Ich bringe dir einige deiner jungen Krieger und…" sein Kiefer zuckte,"…deinen Vater."

Nicht eine Regung war bei Amarok zu sehen oder zu spüren. Wie eine Ewigkeit kam es Adam vor, bis der Indianer den Blick von ihm abwandte. Dann schritt er, den Kopf voller Stolz erhoben, zu der Ladefläche und zog die Decke weg. Zuerst war nur ein leises Murmeln von den umstehenden Kriegern zu hören, das nach und nach lauter wurde. Erst als Amarok seine Hand hob, kehrte wieder Stille ein. „Ich werde dir zuhören, Wynono."

Der Häuptling hatte Adam nicht angesehen. Sein Blick war weiter auf die leblosen Körper auf dem Wagen gerichtet.

„Sie wurden erschossen."

Natürlich reichte diese Aussage dem Häuptling nicht. Er drehte sich zu Adam und dann schaute er ihn mit einem Blick an, den Adam so noch nie bei Kokos Vater gesehen hatte. Bridget hatte recht. Heute würde es um mehr, als um das Schicksal der Gosiute gehen. Heute würde sich auch entscheiden, wie die Beziehung zwischen Adam und Amarok weitergehen wird.

„Sie wurden erschossen und benutzt, um einen Indianerüberfall auf einen Siedlertreck vorzutäuschen."

„Kennst du die Männer, die dafür verantwortlich sind und befinden sie sich schon bei deinem Freund im Gefängnis?"

Sehr langsam schüttelte Adam den Kopf. „Nein, sie sind noch nicht festgenommen worden, weil wir noch nicht genau wissen, was passiert ist und ja, ich denke, ich kenne den Mann, der deinen Vater und die jungen Krieger getötet hat."

„Und warum ist er dann nicht bei deinem Freund, dem Sheriff?"

„Es gibt keine Beweise, die ihn belasten."

„Sieben Männer können keinen ganzen Treck überfallen haben. Somit wird es sicherlich Zeugen geben oder ist der weiße Mann zu feige, gegen seine eigene Rasse auszusagen?"

Nun fing es an. Nun musste Adam seine Worte mit Bedacht wählen. Nicht nur die Trauer beherrschte den Mann, der für Adam so wichtig wie sein eigener Vater war. Nun musste Amarok auch seinem Stamm zeigen, dass er nicht nur ein weiser Häuptling ist, sondern auch ein starker.

„Es gibt nur fünf Überlebende des Trecks. Vier kleine Kinder und eine Frau, aber bis jetzt haben sie noch nicht mit uns gesprochen."

„Amarok, lass mich die besten Krieger nehmen und den Mann suchen, der keine Ehre hat. Wir brauchen nicht erst Beweise wie der weiße Mann, um mutig zu sein."

Die Krieger der Gosiute bejubelten die Worte von Kwahu, der neben den Häuptling getreten war. Sein Blick war nicht anders als der von Amarok. Immer mehr Krieger stellten sich zu den beiden Indianern und zeigten damit ihre Zustimmung, um auf die Jagd nach Curt und seinen Männern zu gehen. Zu sehr fühlten sie sich durch seine Taten in ihrer Ehre verletzt, und der Tod der jungen Krieger und der von Amaroks Vater sollte nicht ungesühnt bleiben.

Zum ersten Mal in all den Jahren fühlte Adam sich unbehaglich im Dorf. Alles lag nun an Amarok.

„Wann wird die Armee zu uns in das Dorf kommen, um uns ohne, für den weißen Mann immer so wichtige Beweise, zu vertreiben?"

„Sie werden nicht hierher kommen. Hoss hat alle Spuren, die auf einen Angriff durch Indianer schließen könnten, beseitigt."

„Wie kannst du so sicher sein, dass nichts übersehen wurde? Hast du dich persönlich davon überzeugt?"

„Kwahu hat recht, Wynono. Bist du an dem Ort gewesen? Wie kannst du dir sicher sein, dass nicht bereits noch mehr Unwahrheiten über meinen Stamm verbreitet wurden?"

„Ich war nicht dort und ich vertraue Hoss, dass er nichts übersehen hat und nein, ich weiß nicht, was noch behauptet wurde oder wird."

„Amarok, es ist bereits das zweite Mal, dass unsere Ehre beleidigt wurde und nun mussten dafür auch dein Vater und unsere jungen Krieger ihr Leben lassen. Wir können nicht mehr einfach dabei zusehen, was der weiße Mann mit uns macht. Wir lassen uns schon genug vorschreiben. Wir können nicht weiter schweigen. Der weiße Mann hat unser Land genommen. Er hat ganze Stämme vernichtet. Er hat dafür gesorgt, dass wir nicht mehr dort hinziehen können, wohin wir wollen. Und nun willst du einfach zusehen, wie er uns auch noch unseren Stolz nimmt?"

Kwahu ging einen Schritt auf Adam zu. „Wie weit willst du deinem Chaska noch vertrauen? Meinst du, er wird sich gegen seine eigene Rasse stellen, wenn sie kommen und sagen, wir müssen in ein Reservat, weil wir Mörder und Diebe sind?"

Erneut wurden die Worte von Kwahu bejubelt und erst als Amarok wieder die Hand hob, schwiegen die Krieger wieder. Nun war es Amarok, der sich ganz dicht vor Adam stellte. Ihre Augen waren nur aufeinander fixiert. Sie tauschten keine Worte aus. Ihre Augen sprachen miteinander. Aber als Amarok das Wort wieder an seine Krieger richtete, wusste Adam nicht, ob sie sich gerade verabschiedet haben, oder ob sie ihren gemeinsamen Kampf weiterführen würden.

„Ich werde mich mit dem Ältestenrat und dem Kriegshäuptling beraten. Wir werden das Tipi nur verlassen, um unseren Brüdern und unserem alten Häuptling die letzte Ehre zu erweisen."

Der Stamm begrüßte diese Entscheidung ihres Häuptlings und unverzüglich begannen sie mit den Vorbereitungen, um sich nach ihrer Tradition von den Toten zu verabschieden. Amarok stand nun alleine bei Adam. Noch immer hatten sie den Blickkontakt nicht beendet. „Du wirst jetzt unser Dorf verlassen und nicht zurückkehren. Du wirst hören, welche Entscheidung der Rat getroffen hat."

Adam holte tief Luft. Seine Stimme konnte seine Wut nicht verbergen. „Amarok, mach es nicht. Gib dich nicht der Wut hin. Mach nicht denselben Fehler wie Kajika."

So wie Adam seine Emotionen nicht unterdrücken konnte, so war auch bei dem Indianer zu hören, wie sehr er das Geschehene verachtete. „Was soll mein Volk noch ertragen. Ich habe lange geschwiegen. Ich habe lange den Zorn, den die jungen Krieger in sich tragen, bei ihnen zurückhalten können, aber Wynono, nun ist der weiße Mann zu weit gegangen. Kwahu hat die richtigen Worte gewählt. Der weiße Mann kann uns viel nehmen, aber nicht unseren Stolz."

„Dann war alles umsonst?" Adams Stimme wurde lauter. „Dann war alles, was du mir beigebracht hast, nur eine Lüge. Vergeudete Zeit? Habe ich umsonst die Wut in mir immer wieder bekämpft, um sich am Ende ihr doch einfach hinzugeben? War es umsonst, dass ich mehr als einmal mein Leben fast gelassen habe, um euch zu schützen? Um eure Kultur gegenüber den weißen Mann zu verteidigen?"

Obwohl die Atmung von Adam sehr schnell war, sprach er wieder leiser und hatte nun seine Gefühle unter Kontrolle. „Habe ich mich umsonst immer wieder gegen meinen eigenen Vater gestellt, um meinem anderen Vater beizustehen?" Ganz langsam schüttelte Adam den Kopf. „Auch wenn dir mit einem Mal das alles nicht mehr wichtig ist, würde und werde ich das immer wieder tun. Weil nur dieser Weg der richtige Weg ist, und ich werde ihn weitergehen, auch ohne dich."

Noch immer rührte sich Kokos Vater nicht. „Verlasse jetzt das Dorf, denn wenn wir den Weg nicht mehr gemeinsam gehen, werden wir auf keinen weißen Mann mehr Rücksicht nehmen."

„Ja, ich werde gehen, Amarok, aber bedenke, in der letzten Nacht haben nicht nur unschuldige Indianer ihr Leben verloren."

Adam lief an Amarok vorbei zu dem Wagen. Es wurden gerade die letzten zwei Leichen heruntergenommen, als sich Aponi zu ihm stellte. „Wynono, seine Seele weint in diesem Moment genauso wie deine Seele. Auch er sieht, was es für seinen Stamm und euch beide bedeutet, wenn der Rat den falschen Weg wählt. Aber es liegt nicht mehr in seiner Hand. Er konnte nicht einfach darüber hinweggehen, dass die Gosiute benutzt werden, um dich zu vernichten. Hätte er sich jetzt gegen seine Krieger gestellt, wäre der Stamm auseinandergebrochen und es wäre auf jeden Fall zu einem Aufstand gekommen. So hat aber nun die Möglichkeit, die richtigen Worte zu finden, damit ihr euren Weg gemeinsam forstsetzen könnt, aber Wynono…" Fest drückte sie seine Hand. „…..Ihr müsst diesen Curt schnell finden. Sollte er nämlich ein weiteres Mal die Gosiute für etwas beschuldigen, das sie nicht getan haben, wird Amarok dir nicht mehr beistehen können."

Adam schaute an Aponi vorbei zu dem Zelt, in dem gerade über das Schicksal der Indianer beraten wurde. „Ich weiß Aponi, und das ist etwas, wovor ich Angst habe. Ich würde meine Familie verlieren."


	97. Chapter 97

„Na mein Sonnenschein, wie war die Schule?"

Adam hatte gerade Sport vor dem Haus seines Vaters festgebunden, als Sarah aus der Tür kam. Sie hatte den Kopf gesenkt und gab ihm keine Antwort. Besorgt kniete sich Adam vor ihr hin und hob ihr Kinn hoch. „Was ist los, Winona? Hast du wieder Ärger mit Pa gehabt?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte, ihm nicht in die Augen zu sehen. „Wenn du mir nicht sagst, was deine Seele so in Unruhe bringt, kann ich dir nicht helfen. Und du weißt doch, wenn man selber den richtigen Weg nicht sieh…."

Sie stieß ihn so heftig gegen den Brustkorb, dass er nach hinten wegkippte und nur mit Mühe verhindern konnte, dass er nicht auf dem Boden landete. Sarah hatte inzwischen den Kopf wieder herunter genommen und ihre Hände zu Fäusten geballt. Da konnte er sich vorstellen, womit seine Schwester gerade zu kämpfen hatte. Er stand auf, nahm sie auf den Arm und setzte sie dann auf den Tisch der Veranda. „Es geht um die Gosiute? Nicht wahr?"

Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe und nickte mit dem Kopf und Adam fragte sich, was die Kinder alles mitbekommen haben. Denn eigentlich hatten sie beschlossen, ihnen nur zu sagen, dass diese gerade mitten in den Vorbereitungen für ein großes wichtiges Fest sind und so keine Fremden und Weißen ins Dorf kommen dürften, dass nicht einmal er selbst oder Hoss in dieser Zeit Amarok besuchen können. Aber schon wie Aiyana ihn dabei angesehen hatte, wusste er, dass sie ihm seine Worte nicht so richtig glaubte. Gestern hatte er auch gesehen, wie sich der kleine Stamm in den Stall zurückgezogen hatte. Es hatte eine ganze Zeit gedauert, bis er sie wieder draußen gesehen hat und die Stimmung der sechs Kinder war nicht besser als zuvor gewesen. Auch beim Abendbrot waren Bernardo und Aiyana dann sehr still.

„Sonnenschein, du wirst sehen, bald könnt ihr auch wieder zu euren Freunden ins Dorf gehen."

„Du hast uns angelogen."

Sie hatte nicht den Kopf gehoben. Erst als sie hörte, wie er tief Luft holte, hob sie ihn langsam an. Sehr ernst schaute sie nun ihrem Bruder in die Augen. „Du hast MICH angelogen. Aiyana sagt, du bist der Sohn von Amarok und wenn das so ist, darfst du an jeder Zeremonie und an jedem Ritual teilnehmen. In den Augen der Indianer bist du einer von ihnen. Sie würden niemals den Sohn des Häuptlings ausschließen außer, sie sehen dich nicht mehr als einen von ihnen an."

Adam legte die Hand vor seine Augen und dachte darüber nach, was er nun seiner Schwester sagen sollte. Die ganze Wahrheit konnte er ihr nicht erzählen. Schon gar nicht, was mit den Siedlern passiert ist, aber ihnen allen hätte klar sein müssen, dass die Kinder recht schnell hinterfragen würden , warum sie nur nicht mehr in das Dorf dürfen, sondern auch, warum sie zur Zeit nicht mehr alleine in dem Wald und in dessen Nähe spielen sollen. Er nahm die Hand herunter und schaute in die Handinnenfläche, so als wenn dort stehen würde, was er Sarah nun sagen könnte.

„Ja, du hast recht. Ich habe nicht ganz die Wahrheit gesagt, aber ich habe nicht gelogen. Amarok und sein Stamm führen gerade ein Ritual aus. Sie folgen einer langen Tradition. Es muss eine wichtige Entscheidung getroffen werden, und so beraten sie seit einigen Tagen darüber. Der Ältestenrat und Kokos Vater haben sich zurückgezogen und dürfen bei den Gesprächen nicht gestört werden. Nicht mal Koko oder ihre Mutter dürfen jetzt zu Amarok gehen, und da ich nicht im Dorf lebe, konnte ich meine Meinung dazu zwar sagen, aber ich darf nicht bei der Entscheidung mitwirken. Das dürfen auch nicht die Krieger aus dem Dorf. Wir alle müssen warten, bis Amarok das Wort wieder an uns richtet."

Mit zusammengekniffen Augen, die Lippen fest aufeinander gepresst, schaute Sarah ihn prüfend an. „Sagst du mir, worum es geht?"

„Das kann ich nicht, mein Sonnenschein."

Die Haltung seiner Schwester hatte sich noch nicht geändert. „Sind deswegen alle Erwachsenen so still und komisch? Sally hat erzählt, dass sie sich zwar alle über das Baby gefreut haben, aber dass ihre Mutter auch sehr viel geweint hat, und Simon auch nicht sehr glücklich ist. Sogar Koko ist so anders."

Adam legte seine Hand auf die Schulter von Sarah und sah sie nun sehr ernst an. „Winona, auch bei eurem kleinen Stamm gibt es hin und wieder einen Streit, und auch wenn ihr alle im ersten Moment wütend aufeinander seid und jeder erst einmal seinen eigenen Weg geht, so setzt ihr euch, wenn der erste Sturm sich gelegt hat, wieder zusammen und besprecht, wie ihr beim nächsten Mal einen anderen Weg gehen könnt. Genauso ist es im Moment bei den Gosiute. Es gibt einen Streit und nun muss ein Weg gefunden werden, um diesen wieder zu beizulegen. Wir müssen einfach Geduld haben, bis Amarok den Sturm, der zur Zeit über dem Dorf liegt, bekämpft hat."

Die Worte ihres Bruders brauchte Sarah nicht lange zu verarbeiten, bis sie begriff, dass es sich um einen sehr starken Sturm handeln musste, denn noch nie hatte sie ihren Bruder oder die anderen so besorgt gesehen. „Und wenn der Sturm gewinnt? Können wir dann nie wieder ins Dorf?"

Mit der Hand an der Kette richtete Adam seinen Blick in den Himmel. Wie schon in den letzten Tagen, bat er den Großen Geist darum, dass er es nicht zulassen solle, dass der falsche Weg gewählt wird und da die Gespräche schon recht lange gingen, war das ein Zeichen, dass sie nicht alle einer Meinung waren. „Ich vertraue Amarok und darauf, dass er die richtigen Worte findet, um mit diesem Sturm klarzukommen. Ich glaube daran, dass ihr auch in diesen Sommerferien wieder mit den Kanus einen Ausflug machen könnt."

Auch wenn er versucht hatte, mit ihr so zuversichtlich wie möglich, zu sprechen, konnte Sarah genau sehen, wie besorgt Adam war. „Wynono, nimmst du mich in den Arm? Ich habe Angst."

So hob er sie von dem Tisch hoch und drückte sie an sich. „Es wird wieder alles gut. Wir müssen einfach nur fest daran glauben, mein Sonnenschein."

XXXX

Adam hatte sich mit seiner Schwester noch einige Zeit auf die Veranda gesetzt, und sie einfach weiter im Arm gehalten. Viel hatten sie nicht gesprochen, aber er hatte gemerkt, dass es Sarah schon geholfen hatte, dass er bei ihr war und sie festhielt. Dann konnte er sie überreden hinunter zu seinem Haus zu laufen und Little Joe und dem kleinen Stamm bei dem Bau der Tipis zu helfen. Da sie nun nicht mehr ins Dorf gehen konnten, hatte Adam ihnen den Vorschlag gemacht, dass sie zwei Tipis in den Garten stellen könnten. Mit der Hilfe von Little Joe und mit ganz viel Eifer würde heute  
\- mit etwas Glück - das erste fertig werden.

Erst noch recht zögerlich, aber dann doch mit etwas besserer Laune rannte Sarah zu ihren Freunden. Mit den Händen in den Hosentaschen, schaute er ihr nach und ließ seinen Gedanken freien Lauf. So schreckte er ziemlich zusammen, als sein Vater ihn an der Schulter berührte.

„Wolltest du zu mir mein Sohn, oder nur deine Schwester besuchen?"

„Ich wollte zu dir." Er nahm seine Hände aus den Taschen und lächelte seinen Vater an. „Ich wollte dir die letzten Unterlagen bringen und fragen, ob ich schon die ersten Sachen der Mädchen mitnehmen soll. Sie können auch schon heute bei uns schlafen. Dann könnt ihr euch morgen ganz in Ruhe fertig machen, bevor ich euch in die Stadt fahre."

Ziemlich besorgt schaute Ben ihn an. „Adam, soll ich nicht doch lieber hier bleiben oder wenigstens Emillia?"

Energisch schüttelte Adam den Kopf. „Nein Pa, der Vertrag ist zu wichtig und ich komme hier schon klar."

„Adam, seit du mich gefragt hast, ist viel passiert. Ich habe ein schlechtes Gewissen, dass jetzt auch noch Sophie und Sarah bei euch wohnen. Wird das nicht auch Bridget langsam zu viel?"

Nun steckte Adam seine Hände in die Gesäßtaschen und drehte sich zu seinem Haus. „Ja, es wird langsam voll bei uns, aber du weißt auch, dass gerade Bridget immer diejenige war, die für jeden, der unsere Hilfe braucht, die Tür geöffnet hat und mit der Hilfe von Giovanna und Cholette bekommen wir das alles schon geregelt."

Nun war es Ben, der mit dem Kopf schüttelte. „Siehst du die Probleme nicht, oder verdrängst du einfach alles, was auf dich gerade einbricht?" Ben zeigte mit der Hand zum Haus von Adam. „Du hast eine Frau und vier Kinder bei dir zu wohnen, die - weiß Gott was - erlebt haben, du hast einen Schwager, der kein Wort mit dir redet. Der nicht einmal darüber spricht, wann er sich wieder ein Haus baut. Du hast einen Wahnsingen im Nacken, der dich zerstören und höchstwahrscheinlich umbringen will, und von dem kleinen, bevorstehenden Indianeraufstand, der meine halbe Familie in Mitleidenschaft zieht, muss ich nicht auch noch reden."

Weder hat er seinen Vater dabei angesehen, noch hatte sich Adam bewegt. Weiter waren seine Augen nur auf sein Haus gerichtet. „Ich sehe das alles sehr genau, aber ich lasse mich davon nicht unterkriegen. Ja, es ist keine einfache Zeit, aber ich werde Curt nicht den Gefallen erweisen und zusammenbrechen. Ich verzweifle nicht, wenn ich an das alles denke, was geschehen ist oder noch geschehen wird. Die Tage vergehen wie das im Wind fliegende Herbstlaub und die Tage kehren wieder mit dem reinen Himmel und der Pracht der Wälder. Aufs Neue wird jedes Samenkorn erweckt und genauso verläuft das Leben."

Er nahm die Hände aus den Taschen und wandte sich zu seinem Vater. „Das, was gerade um mich herum passiert, wird auch wieder enden, und ich werde gestärkt daraus hervorgehen. Denn auch, wenn sehr viel Leid über uns hereingebrochen und das Ende sicherlich noch nicht in Sicht ist, werde ich in diesen Tagen eine Menge lernen, das ich für meinen Weg noch brauchen werde."

Ben richtete sich auf und atmete schwer aus, aber bevor er etwas sagen konnte, fuhr ihn Adam wütend an.

„Pa, du willst mir doch nicht wieder erzählen, dass das alles, was ich mache, nur - wie hast du das so schön gesagt -, Firlefanz ist? Ich…"

Mit der Hand auf dem Arm seines Sohnes, lächelte Ben leicht. „Bitte beruhige dich, Adam. Glaubst du, nach all den Jahren habe nicht ich sogar langsam begriffen, was das alles für dich bedeutet? Deswegen auch meine Frage, ob ich nicht lieber hier bleiben soll. Nicht nur wegen Sarah und Sophie, auch deinetwegen." Doch recht verwundert über die Reaktion von Ben, legte Adam den Kopf schief. „Auch wenn du in Moment den Eindruck machst, sehr stark und kontrolliert zu sein, weiß ich genau, was es für dich bedeutet, wenn Amarok die falsche Entscheidung trifft."

Dass er richtig lag, konnte Ben daran sehen, dass sein Sohn die Augen schloss und den Kopf leicht absenkte. So legte er nun die Hand auf dessen Schulter. „Ich würde dann gerne bei dir sein und dir helfen, damit fertig zu werden."

Dieses Mal fiel es Ben nicht schwer, mit der langen Pause umzugehen, bis Adam wieder die Augen öffnete und mit ihm sprach. „Danke Pa…..aber du hilfst mir wirklich, wenn du nach Sacramento fährst, und ich glaube fest daran, dass Amarok den richtigen Weg gehen wird."

Mehrmals schlug Ben Adam zur Aufmunterung gegen den Arm. „Gut, dann bleibt es dabei und du bringst uns morgen zur Kutsche."

„Yep."

Bens Kopf wanderte wieder zum Haus von Adam. „Hat die Frau mit euch inzwischen schon geredet?"

„Nein, leider noch nicht. Ihr Name ist Rose. Craig, der älteste von den Kindern, hat uns ihre Namen genannt. Mehr leider noch nicht. Wir kennen nicht einmal ihre Nachnamen, so dass es Tom natürlich schwer hat, etwas herauszufinden."

„Hat der Junge nicht wenigstens erzählt, was passiert ist?"

„Wie gesagt, er redet nicht viel, aber es muss schlimm gewesen sein. Das siehst du an Rose. Sie kümmert sich liebevoll um die Kinder und hilft Bridget und den anderen wo sie nur kann, aber sie sagt keinen Ton. Sie summt nur leise vor sich hin. Craig sagt nur das Nötigste und drückt seinen Schmerz darin aus, dass er sich ständig mit Chesmu streitet und nicht auf Bridget oder mich hören will. Amy ist sehr leise und schaut immer nach draußen, als ob sie auf jemanden wartet. Nur Robert scheint mit allen gut zurechtzukommen. Na ja, und Eaton ist einfach zu klein, um so richtig zu wissen, was passiert ist."

Wieder schaute Ben nur seinen Sohn eine Zeitlang an und betrachtete ihn genau. „Du hast dir schon wieder sehr viel Verantwortung auf deine Schultern gelegt, aber ich bin froh, dass du dir dieses Mal helfen lässt. Also zögere nicht, mich zu fragen, wenn du Unterstützung brauchst. Ich werde da sein. Gerade jetzt, da die Vorbereitungen für den Viehtrieb ihren Höhepunkt erreichen."

„Ich werde sicherlich deine Hilfe brauchen, Pa."

„Gut. Dann lass uns jetzt hineingehen und die letzten Formalitäten für Sacramento besprechen."

XXX

Stolz und ohne eine große Regung hob er die Lederhaut an und betrat das Tipi. Augenblicklich waren aller Augen auf ihn gerichtet und ein Raunen war zu hören. Er wusste, was er gerade tat, widersprach allen Regeln, die bei so einem Prozess einzuhalten sind. Aber da, nach über einer Woche, immer noch keine Entscheidung getroffen wurde, hatte er sich für diese Aktion entschieden. Er hatte sich ganz bewusst so gekleidet, wie er es aus seiner Kindheit nicht anders kannte. Wie früher im Sommer, hatte er nur seine Hose an. Um den Hals hatte er einige seiner Ketten gelegt. So stand er nun am Eingang und blickte zu den Männern, die im Tipi saßen.

Langsam erhob sich Amarok und kam auf ihn zu. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich sagen soll, du bist mutig hierherzukommen oder du bist töricht und ohne Verstand, dass du uns störst."

„Nein, ich bin ganz bewusst hierhergekommen, und ich bin noch Herr meiner Sinne, aber euer Geist scheint vernebelt zu sein, dass ihr nicht seht, was ihr anrichtet."

Wieder ging ein Raunen durch das Tipi und Amarok war es anzusehen, wie er sich zusammenreißen musste. Jenkins schnallte sich die Trage ab und stellte sie an die Wand vom Zelt, dann sah er wieder zu dem Häuptling. „Ihr redet von Stolz und Ehre und ich frage mich, wer diese Worte in einigen Wochen von euch noch aussprechen kann, ohne sich zu schämen."

„Nur weil du ein guter Freund meines Stammes bist und in deinen Adern das Blut meines Volkes fließt, werde ich dir diese Worte verzeihen, aber es ist nun besser für dich, zu gehen."

Jenkins bewegte sich kein Stück. Er ließ sich auch nicht von den Worten des Indianers beeindrucken. „Amarok, kannst du dich noch an unsere erste Unterhaltung erinnern. Dort habe ich zu dir gesagt, dass du ein intelligenter und weiser Häuptling bist und somit wissen solltest, dass das, was du hier hast, so gut wie nicht mehr existiert."

Pelipas Mann ging zur der Trage und nahm das Kind, das dort darin schlief, heraus und reichte es dem Häuptling. „Das ist der richtige Weg, um gegen den weißen Mann zu kämpfen. Ihm zu zeigen, dass wir zu klug und zu stolz sind, uns auf seinen Weg zu begeben. Denn die Frage ist, wer der Wilde von uns ist. Der, der ohne nachzudenken tötet, oder der, der versucht, den friedlichen Weg zu gehen."

Nun zeigte er auf das Kind in den Arm von Amarok. „Das ist Tiponi. Ohne dich und Wynono würde es sie nicht geben. Ohne euch würde es Travis und Nick nicht geben und ohne diese Kinder wird es euren Stamm eines Tages nicht mehr geben."

Die Miene des Indianers war immer noch ohne Regung. „Schöne Worte Hok'ee, aber sie werden nicht von den richtigen Leuten gehört und wenn doch, dann sicher nicht verstanden. Der weiße Mann möchte keinen Frieden mit uns haben. Er verfolgt nur ein Ziel, uns und unsere Kultur zu vernichten."

„Ich gebe dir und deinen Worten recht, aber du hast schon lange dein Dorf nicht mehr verlassen, um andere Stämme zu besuchen, sonst würdest du etwas sehen, was ich sehe."

Die Stimme von Amarok wurde etwas lauter und tiefer. „Und warum kann ich meine Brüder und Schwestern nicht mehr besuchen? Weil der weiße Mann uns vorschreibt, wo wir zu leben haben und meine Krieger und ich, nicht mehr unbeschwert durch die Prärie reiten können."

„Amarok, wenn du willst, dass deine jungen Krieger auch noch in vielen Genrationen Büffel jagen können, was mußt du dafür tun?"

Etwas abfällig schnaubte Amarok. „Es wird da keine Büffel mehr geben, weil der weiße Mann sie aus Spaß und Machtgehabe getötet hat. Er brauch das freie Land für sein eisernes Pferd."

Jenkins trat einen Schritt vor. Seine Stimme war abgesenkt. „Es ist nicht schlimm, dass es keine Büffel mehr gibt Amarok, weil es auch keine jungen Krieger mehr geben wird."

„Wir können aber auch nicht schweigen und einfach hinnehmen, was passiert ist. Wir müssen im Kampf zeigen, dass wir ein stolzes Volk sind und man uns nicht einfach für barbarische Zwecke missbrauchen kann."

„Du führst doch bereits einen Kampf, einen sehr wichtigen Kampf."

Für Jenkins war es gut, dass er unter Indianern aufgewachsen ist, so kannte er ihre Reaktionen und ließ sich nicht durch ihre Blicke oder Gesten einschüchtern. Er fühlte sich in der Situation auch nicht unwohl, denn, wenn Amarok ihm nicht zuhören wollte, wäre er schon längst aus den Zelt geworfen worden.

„Und was habe ich erreicht? Nicht sehr viel. Eine Tat und mein Volk würde jetzt ohne das rechtzeitige eingreifen von dem Mann meiner Tochter leiden müssen."

„Schau in deinen Arm, blicke dich um. Du hast bereits eine Menge erreicht und das nur, weil du einem kleinen Jungen das Vertrauen geschenkt hast. Mit ihm zusammen hast du etwas geschaffen, was eine Zukunft hat, wenn du nicht bei DEINER ersten schweren Prüfung aufgibst. Amarok, der Friede stellt sich niemals überraschend ein. Er fällt nicht vom Himmel wie der Regen. Er kommt zu denen, die ihn vorbereiten."

Seit er das Tipi betreten hatte, war es das erste Mal, dass er den Häuptling nachdenklich sah. Nun wusste Jenkins, er war auf dem richtigen Weg. Er konnte noch mutiger werden. Amarok hatte seine Augen noch auf Tiponi gerichtet. „Wynono und du könnt mit Stolz sagen, dass ihr doch in einer recht kurzen Zeit geschafft habt, eine Generation zu schaffen, die eure Kultur akzeptiert und sie auch lebt. Ich bin weit im Land herumgekommen und habe noch nie so viele Kinder des weißen Mannes gesehen, die die Sprache unseres Volkes sprechen, die verstehen wollen, was hinter unseren Worten steht, die keine Angst haben, in ein Dorf zu kommen, um das für sie unbekannte Leben kennenzulernen. Nein, diese Kinder haben Angst, dass sie das in Zukunft nicht mehr können, weil du wegen eines Mannes den falschen Weg nimmst."

Sanft strich Jenkins seiner Tochter über den Kopf. „Ich bin Wynono sehr dankbar, dass er mit dir diesen Weg gegangen ist und ihn auch weiter gehen wird. Du misst gerade der Tat eines Mannes mehr Bedeutung bei, als den Taten deines Sohnes. Weißt du eigentlich, dass er sich gegen meinen Rat, im letzten Jahr erneut in Gefahr begeben hat, um euren Weg weiterzugehen und den Frieden zwischen unseren Völkern vorzubereiten?"

Verwundert schaute ihn Amarok an. „Ich weiß nicht, wovon du sprichst, Hok'ee."

„Wynono hat im letzten Jahr Land gekauft. Viel Land, aber nicht alles Land, das er gekauft hat, hat er gekauft, damit er damit arbeiten kann. Er hat auch Land gekauft auf dem Stämme leben, die vertrieben werden sollten. Und dann ist er zu ihnen in das Dorf geritten, unbeachtet dessen, dass er als Weißer von Glück reden kann, dass er es bis dorthin überhaupt geschafft hat. Er hat ihnen erzählt, dass er für die Mutter Erde dieses Land gekauft hat, um es ihr wieder zurückzugeben und nun kann der Stamm selber entscheiden, welchen Weg er geht. Den alten Weg und weiter gegen den weißen Mann mit Gewehren kämpfen, um am Ende doch zu verlieren, oder mit stolzer Brust zu sagen: ja, ihr versteht uns und unsere Kultur nicht, aber wir werden sie weiter leben auf unserem Land. Wir können zwar nicht mehr die Weite der Prärie nutzen, aber hier haben wir fruchtbaren Boden und unsere Heimat. Auch in Generationen wird man unseren Stamm noch kennen."

„Der Mann mit dem Namen Curt hat unsere jungen Krieger und meinen Vater getötet nur aus dem Grund, um Rache an Wynono zu nehmen. Ihr Tod war völlig sinnlos. Er war feige und abscheulich."

„Das war er und die vier kleinen Kinder, die zurzeit bei Wynono wohnen, werden es später sicher genauso sehen und verurteilen. Sie werden nicht verstehen, warum sieben stolze Krieger und hundert unschuldige Siedler in dieser Nacht, wegen eines Mannes sterben mussten."

Es war still im Tipi. Nicht nur Amarok dachte über die Worte nach, die in den letzten Minuten zwischen ihm und Jenkins gefallen waren.

„Du hast Wynono die Hand gereicht, und er hat sie angenommen und nun reicht er unserem Volk die Hand. Und trotz allem, was er bis heute erlebt hat, zieht er sie nicht weg. Er wird das, was er von euch gelernt hat, immer weitergeben und seine Kinder und deren Kindern werden es auch weitergeben, aber wenn du die Hand wegziehst, werden es nur noch Geschichten sein. Seine Kindeskinder werden niemals die Möglichkeit haben, das Leben in einem Dorf selber kennenzulernen. Weil es kein Dorf mehr gibt."

Jenkins nahm seine Tochter und legte sie in die Trage. Er schnallte sie sich aber nicht um, sondern hielt sie in der Hand und ging zum Ausgang des Tipis. Mit den Rücken zu den Männern und Amarok gewandt, blieb er stehen. Er drehte sich nicht um, als er redete. „Mein Stamm hatte nicht das Glück, einen Mann wie Wynono bei sich zu haben. Wenn die Straße meines Lebens endet, gibt es keinen mehr, der meinen Stamm und das Leben in meinem Dorf mit eigenen Augen gesehen hat. Mein Stamm ist dann nur noch ein Teil einer Geschichte, wie das Bild auf meinem Rücken und ich muss darauf hoffen, dass sie mit Stolz immer weitergetragen wird und wir so nicht vergessen werden. Wenn ihr den falschen Weg geht und euren jungen Kriegern nicht erklärt, dass der Sieg nicht mit Waffen erreicht werden kann, sondern der Feind erst dann besiegt ist, wenn man ihn als Freund gewinnen konnte, dann könnt ihr nur noch darauf hoffen, dass es jemanden gibt, der eure Geschichte erzählt."

Jenkins hob die Lederhaut an und verließ das Tipi.

XXXXXXX

Adam schaute der Kutsche hinterher und dabei fiel sein Blick auf den Saloon. Er hatte zwar heute noch eine Menge zu erledigen, aber Zeit für ein Bier konnte er noch schnell aufbringen. Trotz der frühen Stunde war der Saloon gut besucht. Nun ging es auch an Virginia City nicht mehr spurlos vorbei, dass in der Nähe so viel Gold gefunden wurde. Frederic und er konnten sich darüber nicht beklagen. Ihre Auftragsbücher waren so gut bestückt, dass sie in den letzten Monaten zwei neue Mitarbeiter einstellen konnten. Wenn das so weiter gehen würde, müssten sie sich bald nach einem neuen Büro umsehen. Mit einem bitteren Lächeln trank er einen Schluck von seinem Bier. Dazu müsste Frederic aber einmal mehr als zwei Sätze mit ihm sprechen. Bis heute gab es nicht eine Gelegenheit, dass sie über Frederics Problem reden konnten und bis jetzt hatte Adam keine Ahnung, was mit seinem Freund los war.

Bei seinem nächsten Schluck schaute er in den Spiegel hinter der Theke und musste den falschen Wolf, der mit einem Satz in den Vordergrund gesprungen war, mit all seiner Kraft zurückhalten. So trank er sein Bier aus und drehte sich langsam um. Nicht nur, dass an dem Tisch sein guter Freund Mitch saß, was Adam schon leicht aus der Ruhe gebracht hätte, der Grund, warum der falsche Wolf so plötzlich da war, war Lewis, der neben ihm saß und das, was Adam an ihm gesehen hat. Sehr kontrolliert lief Adam zu dem Tisch. In den Moment, als Lewis nach seinen Glas greifen wollte, griff Adam dessen Handgelenk und drückte es auf die Tischplatte. Seine Stimme war sehr leise und sehr bedrohlich. „Wir beide wissen, wo du dieses Armband her hast und wem es gehörte, und ich schwöre dir, wenn der Zeitpunkt gekommen ist, dass ich nicht mehr schweigen muss, dann werde ich dir jeden Zahn einzeln ausschlagen und dich danach zu den richtigen Leuten bringen und damit meine ich nicht den Sheriff."

Lewis lachte los. „Bist du zu feige, es gleich zu machen? Weichwurst."

Dabei schaute er triumphierend zu seinem Cousin. Mitch aber blickte nur etwas verwundert zwischen Adam und Lewis hin und her und sagt keinen Ton.

„Sicher nicht, aber ich habe Geduld und ich weiß, dass du jetzt schon anfängst zu schwitzen."

Das Lachen von Lewis wurde nicht leiser. „Weißt du, wie sie um Gnade gejammert haben?"

Adam ließ das Handgelenk los und betont langsam verschränkte er die Arme und blieb so vor dem Tisch stehen. „Du willst mich provozieren, um es heute zu erledigen? Keine Chance, Kleiner."

Nun sah er zu Mitch. „Hallo, Mitch. So wie du aussiehst, ist es dir in den letzten Monaten nicht schlecht ergangen. Hast du gut schlafen können, oder hast du noch ein Pfeifen in den Ohren?"

Kurz war Adam irritiert, weil Mitch Konzentration noch immer bei Lewis lag. „Ja mir geht es gut, Cartwright. Hast du nichts auf deiner Ranch zu erledigen dass du dich hier am Vormittag im Saloon herumtreiben kannst?"

„Mitch höre auf mit dem Gelaber, komm Weichwurst zieh."

Lewis war aufgesprungen und hatte seine Waffe gezogen. Unbeweglich stand Adam am Tisch und schaute ihn mit dunklen Augen an. Mitch hatte die Hände gehoben und sich nach hinten gelehnt.

„Steck den Revolver weg, Lewis."

Adams Augen wanderten nach links. Dort stand Tom mit seiner Waffe in der Hand und zielte damit auf den Cousin von Mitch. Nur kurz erstarb das Lachen von Lewis dann lächelte er nur leicht und steckte seinen Colt zurück in das Holster.

„Ganz ruhig, Sheriff. Cartwright und ich haben nur einen kleinen Scherz gemacht. Nicht wahr, Cartwright?"

Adam nahm die Arme herunter, stütze sich mit den Händen am Tisch ab und beugte sich vor. „Sicher nicht, Lewis. Genieße dein Bier noch. Viele wirst du davon nicht mehr trinken können."

Er richtete sich wieder auf und verließ den Saloon. Auf der Höhe von Tom blieb er kurz stehen. „Ich warte draußen auf dich."

Tom nickte ihm zu, ermahnte Mitch und Lewis noch einmal, keinen Blödsinn zu machen, wenn sie nicht unbedingt bei ihm eine Nacht verbringen wollten. Danach lief er zu seinem Freund, der vor dem Saloon auf ihn wartete.

Mitch lehnte sich wieder vor als er sah, wie Tom aus dem Saloon ging. Das Lachen von seinen Cousin verstarb augenblicklich, als Mitch sich die Hand von ihm griff und verdrehte. „Was ist das für ein Armband und wo hast du es her?"

„Mitch, du tust mir weh."

„Dann antworte mir. Sofort."

„Ich habe es von einer alten dreckigen Rothaut, die ich umgelegt habe. Au Mitch, was soll das?"

Bitterböse blickte Mitch ihn an. „Du erzählst mir sofort die ganze Geschichte."

„Warum soll ich. War doch deine Entscheidung, dass du nicht mehr mi….Au…. schon gut, ich erzähle ja."

Mitch ließ die Hand los und während Lewis erzählte, rieb er sich die Hand. „Mara hatte die Idee, die Siedler zu überfallen und es den Indianern in die Schuhe zu schieben. Und wie der Zufall es wollte, sind uns einige Tage später sieben von diesen Schweinen über den Weg gelaufen und dem Alten von ihnen gehörte das Armband. Ich fand es irgendwie ganz schick. Deswegen habe ich es behalten. Mit der Kugel in der Stirn, konnte er ja sowieso nichts mehr damit anfangen."

Fassungslos schaute Mitch ihn an. „Mara, Curt und du…ihr habt die Siedler überfallen?"

Mit dem Bierglas in der Hand lehnte sich Lewis zurück und grinste. „Es waren noch einige andere dabei, aber die brauchten wir danach nicht mehr, also haben wir uns auch von ihnen verabschiedet."

„Sag mal, hast du dir dein Gehirn schon so weggesoffen oder merkst du nicht, was du mir da gerade erzählt hast? Wie konntest du bei so etwas mitmachen?"

„Was ist mir dir los, Mitch? Hast du wirklich nur so eine große Klappe wie Mara sagt?"

„Nein, mein Freund. Ich habe noch etwas Verstand hier oben." Er tippte sich mit dem Finger gegen die Stirn. „Curt und Mara sind verrückt. Sie bringen jeden um, der ihren Zielen im Weg steht und wenn sie dich nicht mehr brauchen, dann wirst du den Siedlern Gesellschaft leisten. Was haben sie dir versprochen, das du bereit bist, dafür an den Galgen zu gehen?"

Abfällig atmete Lewis laut aus. „Dafür müssen sie mir erst einmal etwas beweisen können. Geld, mein Lieber. Viel Geld. Mehr, als du dir vorstellen kannst."

„Ach, das was die Siedler bei sich hatten, oder was? Für eine Handvoll Dollar bringst du Hunderte von Leuten um?"

Erneut lachte Lewis laut los. Dann beugte er sich vor und senkte seine Stimme. „Du hast keine Ahnung. Wir wollen das Geld von der Weichwurst."

„Mein lieber Lewis, auch wenn Adam keine arme Kirchenmaus ist, würde ich nicht für ein paar tausend Dollar mein Leben aufs Spiel setzen."

„Oh Mitch, wärst du mal lieber bei uns geblieben. Dein guter alter Freund Adam hat etwas mehr als ein paar tausend Dollar auf der Bank zu liegen. Es weiß so gut wie keiner etwas darüber, weil er damit natürlich nicht hausieren gegangen ist, aber Mara hatte letztes Jahr etwas mit dem Kerl von der Bank zu laufen und rate mal, was sie da zufällig erfahren hat."

Mitch schüttelte den Kopf. „Lewis, Mara erfährt nie etwas zufällig; alles was sie sagt oder macht, ist genauestens durchdacht und geplant. Wenn du dich mit dieser Frau einlässt, dann bist du schon so gut wie tot."

Mit krauser Stirn sah Lewis auf seine Hände. „Dann hatte der Kerl von der Bank etwa keine Herzprobleme?"

„Bestimmt nicht. Ich bin mir sicher, ohne Mara hätte er noch ein langes erfülltes Leben gehabt."

Schulterzuckend grinste Lewis wieder. „Sein Pech. Aber zurück zu deinem Freund und die Chance, die du verpasst, weil du nicht mitmachen wolltest. Die Weichwurst hat vor einigen Jahren einige Silberminen gekauft und konnte davon auch gut leben, aber seit letztem Jahr sprudelt die eine ihm Woche für Woche ein nettes Sümmchen auf sein Konto. Cartwright hat ausgesorgt. Er müsste den Rest seines Lebens keinen Finger mehr rühren. Er könnte da draußen auf seiner Ranch sitzen und andere für sich arbeiten lassen."

Mit den Fingerspitzen kratze sich Mitch unter dem Kinn. „Und du glaubst, Adam wird euch so einfach das Geld geben? Da kennt ihr ihn schlecht. Vorher macht er euch kalt. Denn die Weichwurst ist nie eine Weichwurst gewesen. Wenn er will, würde er dich abknallen, ohne nur einmal mit den Augen zu blinzeln. Danach würde er seine Waffe wegstecken und ein Steak essen gehen."

„Dafür bist du eine Weichwurst geworden oder was faselst du da? Natürlich wird er es uns nicht so einfach geben, und wir wollen nicht nur die Mine, sondern auch das Land, auf dem diese dreckigen Indianer leben. Die Eisenbahn ist bereit, uns das Doppelte zu zahlen, wenn wir auch noch das Pack da drauf für sie vertreiben."

Nun begriff Mitch langsam, was die Sache mit den Siedlern sollte. „Aber euer Plan ist nicht ganz aufgegangen, wie es aussieht. So wie ich gehört habe, geht man davon aus, dass die Siedler von Comancheros überfallen wurden. Was auch immer ihr gemacht habt, Indianern hat man die Schuld nicht an dem Überfall gegeben."

Knurrend schlug Lewis mit der Hand auf den Tisch. „ Ja, keine Ahnung was passiert ist, nachdem wir weg waren, aber wir hatten eigentlich die Indianer dort liegenlassen. Deswegen sollte ich ja in die Stadt kommen, um zu hören, was passiert ist. Besonders, weil das Gerücht im Umlauf ist, dass einige den Überfall überlebt haben und jetzt bei den Cartwrights wohnen."

Nun lachte Mitch los. „Du solltest dich umhören….. Du bist so naiv, Lewis. Wenn die Leute, die bei Adam wohnen, wirklich Siedler sind, sind sie Zeugen dessen, was passiert ist und somit könnten sie auch sagen, wer daran beteiligt war, und dass sie etwas wissen, siehst du daran, dass nicht offiziell über sie geredet wird. Die gute Mara und der Curt haben dich nur aus einem Grund in die Stadt geschickt, um zu sehen, ob du gleich verhaftet wirst. So lange du frei herumläufst, haben sie nicht zu befürchten, dass man auch über sie Bescheid weiß."

Kopfschüttelnd schob Mitch seinen Stuhl weg und stand auf. „Lewis, ich würde schon mal mein Testament machen, weil, du wirst sicher nicht mehr lange leben. Sobald die zwei dich nicht mehr brauchen, bist du ihnen nur noch im Weg und Lewis, das war das letzte Bier, das wir gemeinsam getrunken haben. Mit jemandem, der unschuldige Frauen und Kinder umbringt, will ich nichts zu tun haben."

Lachend brüllte Lewis seinem Cousin hinterher. „Dann geh doch zu der Weichwurst, du Angsthase. Vielleicht werdet ihr auf eure alten Tage noch beste Freunde."

Kopfschüttelnd und mit einem finsteren Blick, verließ Mitch den Saloon. Davor stand Adam und unterhielt sich mit Tom. Beim Vorbeilaufen versetzte Mitch Adam einen heftigen Schlag in den Rücken, so dass dieser einige Schritte nach vorne stolperte, aber bevor er sich zu Mitch drehen konnte, war dieser weiter gelaufen und Tom hielt seinen Freund fest, damit er nichts Unüberlegtes tun würde.

„Bleib ruhig, Buddy. Du kannst es dir im Moment nicht erlauben, mir für die nächsten Tage Gesellschaft zu leisten."

Adam schaffte es wirklich, sich so unter Kontrolle zu bringen, dass er bei Tom blieb und nicht Mitch hinterherlief. „Tom, einen kurzen Augenblick wollte ich mir diesen Lewis einfach nur nehmen und zudrücken. "

„Ich kann dich verstehen Buddy, aber wir müssen Geduld haben, bis diese Rose mit uns spricht. So lange haben wir keinen Beweis, dass Curt hinter dem Überfall steckt. Das Armband beweist gar nichts und wenn wir es erwähnen, müssten wir von den Gosiute erzählen. Aber so angespannt, wie diese im Moment sind, braucht nur eine Kleinigkeit vorzufallen und Amarok könnte seine Krieger nicht mehr aufhalten. Adam, wie lange dauern solche Gespräche normalerweise?"

„Unterschiedlich…" er fuhr sich mit der Hand über den Mund und blickte über die Schulter von Tom hinweg und dachte nach. „…es kommt vor, dass sie sich bereits nach wenigen Stunden einig sind, aber es ist auch nicht ungewöhnlich, wenn sie über mehrere Wochen noch zu keiner Lösung gekommen sind. Dann ziehen sich in die Einsamkeit zurück, um mit dem Großen Geist in Ruhe zu sprechen."

Der Sheriff nickte und legte seine Hände auf den Gurt. „Dann werte ich das mal als gutes Zeichen, das sie noch immer reden."

Adam legte den Kopf schief und lächelte leicht. „Du siehst ganz schön geschafft aus und wenn ich mir dein Gesicht ansehe, hast du in den letzten Tagen mehr als eine Faust zu spüren bekommen."

„Siehe dich um, Buddy. Es kommen immer mehr Leute in die Stadt. Wir haben so viel zu tun, dass ich noch einen Deputy einstellen musste und Steve und ich überlegen bereits, einen weiteren zu suchen. Viele, die sich Hoffnung auf das schnelle Geld gemacht haben, sind jetzt in der Realität angekommen und lassen ihren ganzen Frust nun hier in der Stadt aus. Erst letzte Woche mussten wir wieder zwei von den Typen an den Galgen bringen. Wenn wir nicht aufpassen, dann gleitet mir hier alles aus der Hand und die Stadt wird von solchen Typen wie Curt und Mitch beherrscht."

Besorgt blickten sich die Freunde an. „Tom, du weißt, du musst das hier nicht mehr machen. „ Adam tippte auf den Stern an der Brust seines Freundes. „ Den Job könnte ein anderer jetzt übernehmen."

Der Sheriff blickte an sich herunter und nahm dann den Stern ab. Lange betrachtete er das Abzeichen in seiner Hand. Dann schloss er die Hand zur Faust. „Nein Buddy, das ist mein Leben." Er öffnete die Hand und steckte sich den Stern wieder an die Brust. „Ich würde nicht glücklich werden, wenn ich den ganzen Tag in einem Büro sitzen und Papiere durcharbeiten müsste. Außerdem verstehe ich nichts von den Geschäften, die wir machen." Tom lief einige Schritte vor und blickte die Straße hinunter. „Buddy, ich bin dir wirklich dankbar, dass du mich damals überredet hast, dein Partner zu werden und obwohl ich so gut wie nichts dazu beitrage, du mich auch als solchen weiter ansiehst, aber ich kann das hier nicht aufgeben. Das ist das, was ich so lange machen will, bis mein Kopf und meine Knochen mir sagen, ich werde langsam zu alt für den Job und wenn ich das Glück habe, so lange am Leben zu bleiben bis es soweit ist, erst dann werde ich mir mit meinem Anteil ein schönes Leben machen. Jetzt ist es ein gutes Gefühl zu wissen, dass, wenn mir etwas passiert, Sybil und die Kinder ausgesorgt haben." Grinsend schaute er Adam an. „Du hörst ja auch nicht auf und sitzt nur noch auf deiner Bank und siehst auf deine Berge."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort gaben sie sich die Hand und lächelten nur. Dann pfiff Adam nach Rusty und wollte zu seinem Wagen laufen, als Tom ihm nochmals hinterher rief. „Buddy, sobald ich Genaueres über die Kinder und Rose in Erfahrung gebracht habe, komme ich zu euch raus und Adam…" Sein Gesicht wurde etwas ernster. „Achte darauf, dass dein kleiner Stamm immer gemeinsam in die Schule reitet. Die alteingesessenen Bürger von Virginia City kennen Aiyana, aber das, was hier im Moment ankommt, hat keine gute Meinung über Indianer. Ich hoffe, nach dem Sommer, wenn Chesmu in die Schule kommt, haben wir hier wieder etwas mehr Ruhe."

„Danke Tom und ich habe volles Vertrauen, dass unser Sheriff das schon hinbekommt. Pass auf dich auf, mein Freund."

Er winkte Adam zu und verdrehte dann jedoch die Augen, als er hörte, wie im Saloon schon wieder Schüsse fielen.

XXXXX

Gemächlich näherte sich Adam seinem Haus. Er musste schmunzeln, als er aus dem Sattel stieg und Sport festband. Obwohl sie schon seit einigen Wochen wieder ins Dorf konnten, hatten sie die zwei Tipis stehengelassen und die Kinder spielten nun beinahe jeden Tag nach der Schule hier und wenn die Großen nicht da waren, wurden die Zelte von den Kleinen in Beschlag genommen. Neisha lief in letzter Zeit nun noch in der Kleidung der Indianer herum, die sie von Pelipa geschenkt bekommen hatte.

Adam war so erleichtert gewesen, als er von Koko gehört hatte, dass der Rat entschieden hat, nicht den Weg der Rache zu nehmen. Bis heute hatte Amarok noch nicht mit ihm geredet und er selber war nicht ins Dorf gegangen. Koko hatte ihm gesagt, er soll warten, bis ihr Vater soweit war, mit ihm zu sprechen. Zu nahe ist es dem Häuptling gegangen, was mit seinem Vater passiert ist und was das für Adam und ihn beinahe bedeutet hätte. Erst als wieder Ruhe im Dorf war und Amarok wusste, dass er nun sich seinem eigenen Schmerz hingeben konnte, war er in die Berge geritten und bis heute nicht wiedergekommen. Aber Adam würde weiter Geduld haben. Zuviel verband ihn mit dem Häuptling, als dass er mit ihm sauer sein konnte wegen dem, was zwischen ihnen war.

Adam streckte sich und versuchte, seinen Rücken zu entspannen. Deutlich merkte er, dass er in den letzten Tagen wieder zu viel gemacht hatte. Mehrmals öffnete und schloss er die linke Hand, damit das leichte Kribbeln in den Finger wieder weggehen würde. In zwei Wochen würde der Trail losgehen und er hatte lange mit seinem Vater geredet, was er nun machen sollte. Seit dem Überfall auf die Siedler ist es sehr ruhig um Curt geworden, so als ob er warten würde, ob Rose irgendwann etwas von der Nacht erzählte. Aber noch immer sprach sie sehr wenig. Sie kümmerte sich mit um die Kinder, aber hielt alles andere weiter von sich weg. Ben und er waren sich sicher, dass Curt erst nach dem Trail wieder zuschlagen würde. Da Adam ja genau mitbekommen sollte, was passiert. Da er trotzdem sehr besorgt um seine Familie war, hatte Hoss versprochen, die ganze Zeit ein Auge auf sie zu haben. So würden vor Adam nicht nur anstrengende Wochen liegen, sondern auch die Angst würde sein Begleiter auf diesem Trail sein. Die Angst, was ihn erwarten wird, wenn er wieder nach Hause kommt.

Er öffnete die Tür und warf den Hut auf die Anrichte. Bis zum Abendbrot war noch genug Zeit. Er würde nun noch eine Stunde im Büro arbeiten und sich dann mit dem Teufel von Pferd beschäftigen, das ihn gestern viermal abgeworfen hat. Heute würde ihm das nicht passieren. Also, das hoffte er. Grinsend lief er ins Büro, als er Amy im Esszimmer am Fenster stehen sah. Wie immer blickte sie traurig nach draußen. So lief er zu ihr und kniete sich neben sie.

„Hallo, Amy. Warum bist du bei diesem schönen Wetter nicht draußen und spielst mit Neisha und den anderen?"

Das kleine Mädchen schaute weiter aus dem Fenster. „Soll warten. Auf Mama."

Adam schloss die Augen und legte die Hand vor den Mund. Dann gab er sich einen Ruck. Irgendwann muss man ihr es sagen. Er wusste zwar von Craig, dass der Name ihrer Mutter Gudrun war, aber bis heute war es Tom und den anderen nicht möglich gewesen, zu sagen, ob die Mutter der Kinder unter den Toten war. Aber alle gingen davon aus, dass wirklich nur Rose und die Kinder den Überfall überlebt haben. So nahm er die Hand von dem Mädchen und sprach so sanft und liebevoll wie möglich mit ihr. „Amy, du brauchst nicht mehr zu warten. Deine Mutter hat einen anderen Weg genommen. Sie kann dich in nächster Zeit nicht abholen."

Amy schaute ihn mit ihren großen Augen an. „Soll warten. Auf Mama."

Adam musste schlucken. „Ja, das hat sie gesagt und es ist auch richtig, dass du das machst, aber sie musste ganz schnell woanders hin und nun sollen Rose und wir auf dich aufpassen."

Die Augen von Amy wurden nun kleiner und sie drückte ihre Puppe fester an sich heran. Die Hand von Adam hielt sie aber weiter fest. „Mama kommt nicht?"

Langsam schüttelte Adam den Kopf. „Aber es geht ihr gut Amy und sie würde sehr traurig sein, wenn sie wüsste, dass du nur aus dem Fenster siehst, um auf sie zu warten. Sie würde sich wünschen, dass du mit den anderen Kindern spielst und mit ihnen Spaß hast." Er fuhr ihr mit dem Finger leicht über den Mund. „Sie würde gerne sehen und hören, wie du wieder lachst. Weil du so ein schönes Lachen hast."

„Mama hört es?"

„Ja, sie hört es …" Er legte ihre Hand auf sein Herz. „..sie wird immer mit ihren Herzen bei dir sein und es hören."

Noch einmal blickte das Mädchen aus dem Fenster und dann lächelte sie das erste Mal leicht. „Wenn Mama kommt, rufst du."

„Dann rufe ich dich mein Spatz und jetzt gehe zu den anderen spielen."

Sie nickte und drückte ihn kurz und rannte nach draußen. Adam blieb in der Hocke mit der Hand vor den Augen und atmete mehrmals tief ein und aus.

„Ičáya oyáȟʼaŋ."

Adam nahm die Hand von den Augen, als er Chesmu laut meckern hörte. Stöhnend erhob er sich, weil er sich schon vorstellen konnte, was los ist. Er schaute um die Ecke. Draußen vor der Bank standen sich Chesmu und Craig gegenüber, wobei Chesmu den grinsenden Craig wütend ansah.

„Was ist hier los, Chesmu?"

Noch immer wütend und mit einer Schnute, schaute Chesmu seinen Vater an. Dann zeigte er mit der Hand auf Craig. „Er ist ein böser Junge."

Mit der flachen Hand stieß Craig gegen den Oberkörper von Chesmu, so dass dieser nach hinten auf die Bank fiel. Bevor Chesmu wieder stand, um Craig zu schlagen, stand Adam zwischen den beiden Jungs.

„Chesmu, du gehst am besten zu den anderen und ich rede mit Craig."

„Er ist böse, até."

Aufmunternd strich Adam seinem Sohn über die Haare. „Bitte geh, Chesmu."

Mit einen letzten finsteren Blick ging Chesmu zu den anderen Kindern. Adam setzte sich auf die Bank und schaute zu Craig, der mit verschränkten Armen und einem sehr bockigen Blick vor ihm stand. So wie der Junge erzählt hatte, war er fünf Jahre alt, aber wann er genau Geburtstag hatte, konnte er nicht sagen, so wie er auch bei den anderen nicht genau wusste, wie alt sie waren. Auch in dieser Sache lagen ihre Hoffnungen bei Rose. Craig hatte sich bis heute hier nicht richtig eingelebt. Wenn das alles so stimmte, was er berichtet hatte, hatte er erst vor kurzem seine Eltern verloren und nun seinen Onkel und seine Tante. Somit ist es eigentlich kein Wunder, dass er solch eine Wut in sich hatte.

„Hilft es?"

Der Blick von Craig blieb unverändert.

„Was?"

Adam tippte dem Jungen gegen die Brust. „Dass es hier nicht mehr so weh tut."

Craig drehte sich weg und schaute in eine andere Richtung. Adam stand auf und kniete sich vor ihm hin. Vorsichtig nahm er die Arme von Craig herunter. Die eine Hand hielt er fest und legte sie an sein Herz. „Weißt du Craig, auch bei mir war einmal diese Wut und dieser Schmerz in meinem Herzen. Auch ich habe meine Mutter verloren und nicht nur eine."

Der Junge blickte auf seine Hand und auf die Brust von Adam. Mit traurigen Augen schaute er dann nach oben. „Es geht nicht weg."

„Nein, so schnell hört es nicht auf. Aber es geht auch nicht schneller, wenn man anderen weh tut. So wie du Chesmu und den anderen immer wehtust."

Man konnte sehen, wie sich die Tränen in den Augen des Jungen sammelten. „Mama hat geschrien. Sie hat mich gerufen und ich konnte nicht helfen."

„Auch ich konnte meiner Mama nicht helfen, Craig. Ich war zu klein, so wie du. Ich musste genauso wie du zusehen wie sie starb, aber Craig, auch wenn du Größer gewesen wärst, hättest du nichts machen können. Auch meine andere Mutter starb wieder vor meinen Augen und obwohl ich schon viel älter war, konnte ich wieder nichts machen. Aber ich habe gelernt, mit dieser Wut und diesem Schmerz in meinem Herzen zu leben und heute ist da nur noch Liebe, wenn ich an sie denke."

Mit der anderen Hand wischte sich Craig die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. „Tante Gudrun kommt auch nicht wieder oder, Adam?"

Statt einer Antwort schüttelte Adam nur den Kopf. „ Es soll aufhören wehzutun, Adam."

„Das wird es, wenn du aufhörst, die anderen Kinder zu ärgern und dir von uns helfen lässt."

Laut atmete Craig aus und zog die Nase hoch. „Bitte …es soll aufhören…"

Adam nahm Craig in den Arm und hielt ihn fest. „Du kannst den Schmerz herausweinen. Jederzeit. Ich und Bridget werden bei dir sein und dich in den Arm nehmen, und du wirst sehen, die Wut und der Schmerz werden sich irgendwann verwandeln. Dann wirst du nur noch mit Liebe an deine Eltern und deinen Onkel und Tante denken. Dein Herz wird wieder lachen können."

Adam lies Craig die Zeit, die er brauchte, bis er sich wieder beruhigt hatte. Die ganze Zeit über hatte er den Jungen fest im Arm gehalten. Er selber hatte die Augen geschlossen, um sich vor seinen eigenen Gefühlen zu schützen.

XXX

Geschafft, aber doch sehr erleichtert, lief Adam in die Küche. Craig ist, nachdem er sich beruhigt hatte, und sie noch etwas miteinander geredet haben, zu Chesmu gelaufen, um sich bei ihm zu entschuldigen. Bridget stand mit einer Schüssel in der Hand vor dem Fenster und schaute in den Garten. Mit einem Grinsen stellte er sich hinter sie und küsste sie in den Nacken. „Hast du etwa deine Meinung geändert und möchtest doch gerne eine Nacht im Tipi mit mir verbbringen? Die Kinder würden uns sicher eines zur Verfügung stellen."

Lachend schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Ich würde gerne wissen, warum du so dahinterher bist, dass wir in einem Tipi übernachten."

Leise flüsterte er ihr zu. „In einem Tipi können die geheimnisvollsten Sachen passieren."

„Mein lieber Adam, ich frage jetzt lieber nicht, was du damit meinst und schon gar nicht, vorher du das weißt."

Adam drehte sie um und schaute ihr in die Augen. „Du siehst müde aus. Wird es alles zu viel für dich?"

Sie versuchte zu lächeln, aber man merkte es ihr deutlich an, wie schwer es ihr fiel. „Ich habe eigentlich genug Hilfe, aber Craig macht mir ganz schöne Probleme. Heute Vormittag hat er die Mädchen geärgert und als ich mit ihm darüber sprechen wollte, hat er das Frühstücksgeschirr zu Boden geworfen. Du merkst, wie wütend er ist und ich weiß nicht, wie ich ihm helfen kann."

Zärtlich schaute Adam seine Frau an und nahm sie dann wieder in den Arm. „Ich habe mit ihm eben gesprochen und ich denke, ich habe die richtigen Worte gefunden, damit er mit seiner Wut anders umgehen kann. Es wird sicher nicht gleich besser werden, aber wenn wir ihm dabei helfen, wird es für uns jeden Tag leichter."

Kräftig und lang amtete sie aus. „Ich habe nur das Gefühl, das Chaos um uns herum wird nicht enden. Adam, ich hatte heute Besuch von Dianne."

Erstaunt drückte Adam Bridget von sich weg. „Dianne? Was wollte sie hier?"

Bridget schloss die Augen und holte noch einmal tief Luft. Dann nahm sie seine Hand und schaute ihn bittend an. „Adam, versprich mir ruhig zu bleiben und deinen Bruder nicht gleich an den höchsten Baum zu knüpfen."

Nun war es Adam, der die Augen schloss. Bridget brauchte nicht weiter zu reden. Er konnte sich schon sehr gut vorstellen, was Dianne hier wollte. „Sag mir bitte, dass sie nur hier war, um sich auszuweinen, weil Joe am Samstag nicht mit ihr beim Tanzen war."

„Soll ich lügen?"

Adam ließ ihre Hand los und wanderte durch die Küche und versuchte, ruhig zu bleiben. „Wissen es Joe und mein Vater schon?"

„Nein. Sie hat mit keinem bisher darüber geredet. Adam, sie ist völlig verzweifelt und weiß nicht, was sie machen soll. Sie ist gerade oben und ruht sich etwas aus, und ich wollte ihr einen Tee machen. Sie hat enorme Angst, es ihrem Vater zu sagen, weil dieser sie ja schon immer vor Joe gewarnt hat."

Mit den Händen in die Seite gestemmt, schaute Adam sie fassungslos an. „Weißt du Bridget, hin und wieder erinnert mich mein Bruder an Frederic. Beide stürzen sich gedankenlos von einem Chaos in das nächste und am Ende sind alle anderen daran schuld."

„Nun ist es aber halt passiert und wie bei Frederic, werden wir auch hier eine Lösung finden."

„Wie immer. Dann werde ich mal meinen Bruder suchen gehen."

XX

Adam schwang sich in den Sattel und ritt zur Ponderosa. Auf dem Weg hielt er kurz bei Tico und sagte ihm, dass er in etwa einer Stunde das Pferd von gestern fertig machen soll. Mit dem Gefühlschaos, das er gerade in sich hatte, würde er den Teufel recht schnell zum Stehen bringen. Adam brauchte seinen Bruder nicht lange suchen, er kam gerade angeritten und mit einem breiten Grinsen begrüßte er Adam.

„Hey Adam, ich habe alles in der Stadt bekommen. Ich konnte es kaum glauben, dass die Lieferungen mal pünktlich angekommen sind. Hast du eigentlich gesehen, dass schon wieder ein neuer Saloon auf…hey, was soll das?"

Adam hatte Joe am Arm gepackt und zog ihn in den Stall. Dort schubste er ihn ziemlich unsanft an die Wand. „Sag mir nicht, dass es in meinem Haus passiert ist, als du dort gewohnt hast?"

Joe rieb sich die Stelle, an der sein Bruder ihn gepackt hatte und schaute ihn verwundert an. „Was soll wo passiert sein?"

Wütend lief Adam im Stall auf und ab. „Wie kann man nur so dämlich sein, Joe? Kann man dich wirklich nicht eine Minute alleine lassen? Denkst du nur einmal darüber nach, was du machst?"

Nun stand Adam ganz dicht vor ihm. „Jahrelang habe ich immer wieder mit dir darüber gesprochen und die ganze Zeit hast du mich nicht ernst genommen und jetzt haben wir den Schlamassel."

Ziemlich sauer richtete Joe sich in voller Größe auf. „Wenn du mir mal sagen würdest, was ich in deinen Augen wieder falsch gemacht habe, könnte ich auch etwas dazu sagen. Stehen die Zäune wieder nicht dort, wo du sie gerne gehabt hättest? Ist die Farbe deiner Satteldecke nicht…"

„Halt den Mund, Joe…" Nachdem er tief Luft geholt hatte, schaute Adam seinen Bruder übertrieben freundlich an. „Dianne ist bei uns im Haus. Kannst du dir vorstellen, warum sich die Gute gerade die Augen ausweint?"

Erst noch verwundert, dann aber immer bleicher, öffnete Joe den Mund und schloss ihn aber wieder gleich.

„Wie ich sehe, hast du mich verstanden."

Die Stimme von Joe war nur ein Flüstern. „Was soll ich jetzt machen, Adam?"

„Natürlich, Joe. Jetzt soll ich mir einfallen lassen, wie du dein Problem lösen kannst. Was für ein Pech, dass ich sie nicht heiraten kann." Mehrmals tippte sich Adam mit dem Finger gegen die Stirn. „Erst denken, Little Joe und dann den großen Macker spielen."

„Hör doch auf, Adam. Du warst doch nicht besser. Auch du musstest heiraten, weil du nicht nachgedacht hast."

Adam schlug sich die Hände vor den Kopf. „Joe, du kannst nicht mein Bruder sein. Der wüsste nämlich, was er macht. Joe, Bridget und ich wollten auf jeden Fall heiraten, aber du weißt ja nicht einmal, ob du Dianne wirklich liebst."

„Natürlich mag ich sie. Sonst wär ich ja nicht immer mit ihr weggegangen."

„Joe, hier geht es nicht um mögen. Ich mag auch Giovanna, aber trotzdem habe ich nicht bei ihr meinen Spaß gesucht."

Little Joe steckte seine Hände in die Taschen und schaute zu Boden. „Ich mag Dianne schon mehr als die anderen, aber…Mensch, Adam ich wusste doch, wie sehr sie mich liebt, aber ich wollte einfach noch nicht heiraten. So in drei vier Jahren vielleicht, aber doch nicht jetzt."

Adam legte die Arme übereinander. „Tja, nun wird wohl kein Weg daran vorbei führen und ich wünsche dir jetzt schon viel Spaß bei dem Gespräch mit Pa und von Mr. Doohan ganz zu schweigen."

Zögerlich kam der Kopf von Joe nach oben. „ Adam, kannst du das…."

Laute lachte Adam los. „Aufführen wie ein Mann, aber wenn es ernst wird, wieder den großen Bruder um Hilfe bitten? Kannst du vergessen. Ich komme noch mit ins Haus und passe auf, dass er dich nicht gleich erschießt, aber so wie ich Pa kenne, wird er das dir auch schneller verzeihen, als er es je bei mir oder Hoss gemacht hätte."

Er stieß Joe in den Rücken und schubste ihn zur Stalltür hinaus. „Ich habe nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit."

Adam schloss die Haustür und zog sich am Ohrläppchen. Er wusste nicht, was lauter gewesen war. Das Brüllen seines Vaters oder das Lachen von Hoss, der gerade da war. Auf jeden Fall war er heilfroh, dass er in seinem eigenen Haus wohnte. Denn das, was sich sein kleiner Bruder heute noch anhören dürfte, würde sicher nicht im leisen Ton besprochen werden. Emillia hatte ihn gerade noch zur Seite genommen und gesagt, dass sie nachher hinunter kommt, um Dianne zu holen, damit sie über alles sprechen können, wenn sich Ben wieder etwas beruhigt hat.

Adam lief zu seinem Pferd, als sämtliches Blut in seinen Adern gefror, als er den Schrei von Riccardo hörte. Sein Kopf schoss in die Richtung der Koppel, zu der er gerade wollte, um mit dem Wildpferd zu arbeiten.

XXXX

„Ich nicht denken, das ist gute Idee."

„Bernardo, natürlich ist das eine gute Idee."

Schnell blickte sich Riccardo um. „Das ist doch die Gelegenheit. Tico kommt erst in einigen Minuten zurück und du wirst sehen, wie stolz Onkel Adam ist, wenn ich es geschafft habe, ein Pferd zuzureiten."

„ Er nicht werden sein stolz, sondern sehr sauer."

„Blödsinn, wird er nicht. Alle sagen doch, ich bin ihm so ähnlich und er hat sein erstes Pferd mit…"

Bernardo hob genervt die Hand. „Ja, ja , das wir doch wissen alle. Mit zehn sein erstes Pferd zugeritten. Das erzählen du uns jeden zweiten Tag. Aber du nicht sein Dad. Du bist Riccardo."

Riccardo hielt seinem Cousin den Arm hin. „Aber ich habe schon richtig kräftige Arme und Onkel Adam hat selbst zu mir gesagt, wie erstaunt er darüber ist, wie gut ich mit der Axt arbeiten kann und denke daran, wie ich William mit nur einem Schlag den Kiefer gebrochen habe."

Mit der Hand zeigte Bernardo auf das Pferd, das schon im Gatter bereitstand. Tico hatte die Jungs kurz gebeten, aufzupassen. Er wollte sich nur schnell ein neues Paar Handschuhe holen. „Das aber nicht sein Holz…das ist Pferd. Wildes Pferd."

Mit Schwung kletterte Riccardo den Zaun hoch und stellte sich in Stellung. „Du bist halt kein Cowboy so wie ich. So nun geh und mach das Tor auf, wenn ich dir das Zeichen gebe."

Widerwillig stellte sich Bernardo in Position. Sehr vorsichtig ließ sich Riccardo in den Sattel gleiten. Mehrmals wickelte er sich das dicke Seil um die Hand. Genauso wie er es immer bei den Cowboys und bei seinen Onkel gesehen hatte. Dann mit dem Blick nur auf den Hals des Pferdes gerichtet, gab er Bernardo das Zeichen. Augenblicklich preschte das Pferd vor und der Kopf des Jungen flog nach hinten, um dann sofort wieder nach vorne geschleudert zu werden. Riccardo kam gar nicht dazu, sich auf seine Beine oder Arme zu konzentrieren, weil er nach nicht mal drei Sekunden abgeworfen wurde und im hohen Bogen durch die Koppel flog. Schreiend schlug er hart auf dem Boden auf. Aus Reflex hob er den Arm, weil das Pferd mit wilden Sprüngen auf ihn zukam.

XXXXXX

Starr war der Blick von Adam aus dem Fenster gerichtet. Er stand im Wohnzimmer und schaute auf die Berge. Noch immer zitterte er innerlich, wenn er an den Schrei von Riccardo dachte. Er wollte sich nicht ausmalen, was noch alle hätte passieren können, wenn Tico nicht in diesem Moment wieder bei der Koppel gewesen wäre. In letzten Augenblick konnte er das Pferd einfangen und bändigen, bevor es den Jungen totgetreten hätte. So würde sein Neffe wahrscheinlich nur mit sehr vielen blauen Flecken und einem gebrochenen Arm davonkommen. Im Moment war gerade Doktor Martin bei ihm, um ihn sich genauer anzusehen. Auch Tom war mit herausgekommen, um zu sehen, ob Rose heute mit ihm sprechen würde.

„Adam, es geht ihm doch einigermaßen gut und du hast keine Schuld an dem Unfall."

Bridget hatte ihre Hand auf seinen Rücken gelegt und stand hinter ihm. „Ich habe ihn aber immer ermutigt, ein Cowboy zu werden."

„Und das war auch nicht verkehrt und wir alle wissen, dass Riccardo von seinem ersten Tag an hier auf einem Wildpferd sitzen wollte. Er war schon immer fasziniert von der Arbeit mit den Pferden. Da ist es doch ganz normal, dass er so langsam ungeduldig wird. Besonders, wenn er seinem großen Vorbild nacheifern will, der mit zehn sein erstes Pferd zugeritten hat."

„Er hätte dabei sterben können."

„Das hätte dir damals auch passieren können."

„Ich hatte George bei mir."

„Dann spreche mit ihm darüber. So genau kennt er die Geschichte doch gar nicht. Er weiß nur, dass du ein Wildpferd zugeritten hast. Mehr nicht."

Mehrmals fuhr sich Adam mit den Händen durch das Gesicht. „Du siehst das mal wieder sehr entspannt. Frederic wird mich, wenn er davon hört, einen Kopf kürzer machen, weil er mir sicher wieder die Schuld geben wird."

„Na das ist doch wunderbar, wenn er das macht." Erstaunt hob Adam die Augenbrauen an. „Na dann hast du endlich die Gelegenheit, mit ihm zu reden."

Stöhnend und leise lachend nahm er seine Frau in den Arm.

„Adam…Bridget, kann ich kurz mit euch sprechen?"

Adam trat einen Schritt zurück, hatte aber den Arm weiter um Bridget gelegt. „Natürlich Tom, worum geht es?"

Nervös spielte Tom mit seinem Hut in der Hand. „Rose hat auch heute nicht mit mir geredet und uns ist es einfach nicht möglich, die Sachen, die durch das Feuer nicht zerstört wurden, irgendwelchen Leichen zuzuordnen. Wir müssen nun darauf hoffen, dass wir an der Station, an der der Treck sich zusammengetan hat, die Bücher finden, wer alles dabei war. So, dass wir wenigstens wissen, wer die Kinder sind. Aber das kann noch einige Zeit dauern."

Adam zuckte mit den Schultern. „Dann ist das halt so."

Der Sheriff blickte zu Boden. „Ich….ich habe noch ein Telegramm bekommen. Die Waisenhäuser in Kalifornien sind alle recht überfüllt. Ich kann die vier nicht alle in ein Heim geben. Ich muss sie aufteilen und Rose könnte in einem speziellen Krankenhaus in San Franzisco untergebracht werden."

Adam blickte zu Rose, die im Wohnzimmer mit Eaton spielte. Da sie in diesem Moment auch zu ihm sah, wusste Adam, dass sie genau mitbekommen hatte, was Tom gesagt hatte. Erwartungsvoll schaute sie ihn an. „Wir können sie nicht auseinanderreißen und Rose sollte auch eine vertraute Umgebung haben und auf keinen Fall sollte man ihr Eaton wegnehmen. Denn auch, wenn sie nicht mit ihm spricht, bekommt er all ihre Liebe zu spüren." Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er, wie Rose lächelte und sich wieder Eaton zuwendete. „Sie können alle bei uns bleiben."

Nicht nur Adam, auch Tom sahen ziemlich verwundert zu Bridget, die sich aus der Umarmung von Adam löste und sehr laut Nein sagte. „Sie können nicht bei uns bleiben. Das geht nicht."

„Bridget….?"

Gerade als er ihren Arm berühren wollte, schüttelte sie den Kopf und rannte nach draußen.

„Sie müssen ja nicht gleich heute fortgebracht werden, Adam."

Noch immer sehr perplex über die Reaktion seiner Frau, nickte Adam seinem Freund nur zu.

„Und Buddy, bedenke bei deiner Entscheidung auch, dass ihr diese Kinder so lange nicht adoptieren könnt, bis wir nicht genau wissen, wer sie sind. Also es kann auch sein, dass sie wieder zu ihren Familien zurückkehren, wenn wir welche finden."

Adam schlug Tom leicht auf den Rücken, als er im Begriff war, seiner Frau zu folgen. „Ich werde mich bei dir melden, Tom."

Er verabschiedete sich nicht von seinem Freund, noch schaute er ihn an. Zu sehr war er damit beschäftig sich zu fragen, was mit Bridget los ist.

Sie stand draußen, die Arme fest um den Körper geschlungen und sah zu den Bergen. Adam fasste sie an der Schulter und drehte sie behutsam zu sich herum. Wieder erschreckte er sich, als er sah, dass sie geweint hatte. Sie sagte kein Wort, sondern ließ sich von ihm in den Arm nehmen und festhalten. Mit der Zeit hatte sie sich wieder gefangen und legte ihre Hand auf sein Herz, aber sah ihn noch nicht an.

„Wie machst du das nur, Adam? Wenn es um deine Gefühle geht, weißt du nicht, wie du dich verhalten sollst und stößt jeden von dir weg, aber wenn alle um dich herum die Kontrolle verlieren, und eine Katastrophe nach der anderen sich ereignet, habe ich den Eindruck, du stehst in der Mitte und nichts kann dich aus der Ruhe bringen."

Lächelnd gab er ihr einen Kuss auf das Haar. „Einer muss ja der Kapitän auf diesem Schiff sein und uns aus diesem Orkan führen."

Seufzend lehnte sie ihren Kopf an seine Brust. „Willst du nicht endlich mit mir darüber reden, was dich seit Wochen schon beschäftigt. Es sind doch nicht nur die Ereignisse rund um Curt, dass du immer wieder mit den Tränen zu kämpfen hast. Meinst du, ich bekomme das in der Nacht nicht mit?"

Er spürte, wie sie wieder anfing zu weinen, und er drückte sie noch etwas fester an sich und streichelte zart ihren Rücken.

„Sie wird sterben, Adam."

In Bruchteil einer Sekunde verspannte sich seine gesamte Muskulatur. „Wer wird sterben?"

Mehr als ein Flüstern war es nicht von Bridget. „Meine Mutter."

Nachdem er ihre Worte verarbeitet hatte, schob er sie leicht von sich weg. „Wann?"

Es brach ihm das Herz, zu sehen, wie sehr Bridget litt. Sie war sonst bei allem, was bisher geschehen ist, so stark gewesen und nun hatte er den Eindruck, ihre gesamte Willenskraft war verschwunden.

„Paul hat ihr gesagt, dass sie den nächsten Frühling nicht mehr erleben wird. Irgendetwas stimmt mit ihrem Herz nicht und es wird immer schwächer. Wenn sie im Winter eine Erkältung bekommt, wird sie sich davon nicht mehr erholen, und sollte sie Widererwarten den Winter überstehen, dann wird sie es trotzdem nicht mehr bis Ostern schaffen."

Adam zog sie wieder zu sich ran. „Es tut mir leid, Bridget."

Sie schwiegen einen Moment und Bridget tat es gut, sich einfach bei Adam fallen lassen zu können. „Wie geht Clement damit um?"

„Er weiß es nicht. Nur Koko und jetzt du. Sie will es so. Mein Vater würde sofort alle seine politischen Ziele einstellen, um bei ihr zu sein, aber es ist ihr wichtig, dass er dabei ist, wenn Nevada unabhängig werden sollte. Damit ihr beide euch weiter für die Belange der Indianer einsetzen könnt."

„Bridget, das kann sie ihm doch nicht antun. Er sollte das wissen."

Nun sah sie ihn zärtlich an. „Adam, mein Vater und meine Mutter verbindet schon lange nicht mehr diese Liebe, die uns beide verbindet. Er hätte sie schon in Boston alleine gelassene, wenn das nicht ein schlechtes Licht auf seinen Ruf geworfen hätte. Du hast ihn doch so kennengerlernt, dass sein Status in der Bostoner Gesellschaft für ihn wichtiger als seine Familie war."

„Ich hatte den Eindruck, er hat erkannt, was das Wichtigste im Leben ist."

„Dazu hat er das Leben in Boston zu sehr gelebt und geliebt. Nicht ohne Grund ist er sofort auf deinen Vorschlag eingegangen, hier in die Politik zu gehen. Er erhofft sich dadurch, wieder diese gesellschaftliche Stellung einzunehmen, wie in Boston."

Mit der Hand strich er ihr zart über die Wange und gab ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen. „wir schaffen das, Bridget. Ich werde bei dir sein…." Für einen kurzen Moment stoppte er. „..du wirst nicht alleine damit klarkommen müssen."

„Ist Tom schon wieder los?"

„Ja, ich denke schon."

Sie nahm seine Hand und schloss wieder für einen kurzen Moment die Augen. „Entschuldige bitte, dass ich eben im Wohnzimmer so reagiert habe. Mich überkam kurz die Panik, dass wir das alles nicht schaffen werden. Curt, meine Mutter, Rose, die Kinder, der Streit mit dir und Frederic…" Sie drückte seine Hand und holte noch einmal tief Luft. „..es wird sich noch mehr verändern, Adam und im Moment habe ich das Gefühl, ich werde das nicht alles geregelt bekommen. Ich weiß nicht, wo mir der Kopf steht."

„Bridget, solange du mir nicht sagst, du packst deine Koffer und gehst zurück nach Boston, werden wir auch den schwersten Sturm gemeinsam überstehen."

Sie machte die Augen zu und richtete den Kopf nach unten. Ganz leise sprach sie die Worte aus. „Ich bin schon wieder schwanger."

Sie wollte ihm nicht in die Augen sehen. So wie sie, wird er sicher auch über den Zeitpunkt nicht begeistert sein, aber die Tage in San Franzisco haben ihre Spuren hinterlassen. Sie fühlte seine Finger an ihrem Kinn und wie er ihren Kopf hochhob. „Schau mich an, Bridget."

Langsam öffnete sie ihre Augen. „Haben wir nicht mal gesagt, dass wir nie ein Kind wegschicken, das an unsere Tür klopft? Wir haben nie genau gesagt, um welche Tür es sich handelt. Nun haben wir - so wie es aussieht - fünf Kinder, die ein Zuhause suchen und wir werden keines davon fortgeben. Ich werde mit Hop Sing reden. Sicher wird es irgendwo einen Cousin geben, der uns hier helfen kann und wer weiß, vielleicht bekommt Tom doch noch etwas über die Familie der vier heraus und sie werden uns schneller verlassen, als uns lieb ist."

Nicht einen Moment länger konnte sie in seine Augen sehen. So ließ sie sich wieder in seinen Arm fallen und schlug leicht mit den Fäusten gegen seinen Körper. „Du bist doch selber Schuld, Bridget."

„Wie bitte?"

Da sie nicht wusste, ob sie sich verhört hatte, versuchte sie ihre aufkommende Wut zurückzuhalten. Als sie sein leichtes Grinsen sah, war sie noch verwirrter. „Wärst du mir nicht hinterhergerannt, würdest du jetzt alleine in irgendeiner kleinen Stadt in einem kleinen Haus sitzen und den nächsten Unterricht vorbereiten."

Ganz langsam und sehr betont sprach sie die nächsten Worte aus. „Ich bin dir hinterhergerannt?"

Schmunzelnd strich er ihr die Haare hinter das Ohr. „Wer hat mir denn die Briefe geschrieben und als ich mich dann immer noch nicht gerührt habe, mich hier persönlich aufgesucht."

„Adam Cartwright…."

Weiter kam sie nicht, weil er sie mit den Händen an sich heran gezogen hatte und sie nun zärtlich küsste. „Ich liebe dich Bridget, und wir werden das, was in der nächsten Zeit auf uns zukommt überstehen und deine Mutter ist eine Kämpferin, auch sie wird nicht so einfach aufgeben."

Obwohl ihr wieder zum Weinen zumute war, lächelte sie ihn an. „Ich liebe dich auch, obwohl du ein unmöglicher Mensch bist. Natürlich werden WIR das schaffen. Du bist doch die meiste Zeit des Tages unterwegs und darf ich dich daran erinnern, dass du die nächsten Wochen überhaupt nicht nach Hause kommst? Aber WIR schaffen das…"

Zärtlich blickten sie sich in die Augen und er wusste, dass sie nicht im ernst mit ihm sauer war.

„ADAM…."

Adam blies die Wangen auf und legte seine Stirn an die von Bridget. „Die ganze Zeit lässt er sich so gut wie nie hier sehen. Hätte er nicht morgen hier aufkreuzen können? Bridget, lass diesen Tag bitte endlich enden."

Sie legte sein Gesicht zwischen ihre Hände. „Versuche ruhig zu bleiben und lasse dich nicht von seiner Wut anstecken. Vielleicht erfahren wir dann heute endlich, was mit ihm los ist."

Adam versuchte, seine innere Ruhe zu finden und lief in das Wohnzimmer zurück.

Aufgeregt lief Frederic im Wohnzimmer auf und ab. Als er sah, wie Adam den Raum betrat, blieb er stehen und brüllte ihn sofort an. „Wie konnte das passieren? Wo warst du? Wie konntest du ihn alleine lassen?"

„Hallo, Frederic. Schön, dich heute hier zu sehen. Könntest du etwas leiser sprechen? Ich möchte nicht, dass die anderen Kinder Angst bekommen."

Frederic wurde nicht viel leiser. „Du brauchst nicht in deiner üblichen arroganten Art mit mir zu reden. Ich habe dich schon lange durchschaust und auch, was du für ein Spiel hier treibst. Was hast du Bridget erzählt, wo diese vier Kinder her sind?"

Konfus sah Adam seinen Freund an. „Ich verstehe nicht was du meinst, Frederic?"

Sein Freund kam ein Schritt auf ihn zugelaufen. „Natürlich verstehst du mich ganz genau. Die ganzen Jahre hast du auf unschuldig gemacht und hast von allen, die dich umgeben erwartet, dass sie deinen hohen moralischen Ansprüchen gerecht werden, aber selber bis du so ein hinterhältiger Hund."

„Frederic, noch immer weiß ich nicht, worüber du sprichst, aber ich dachte, du bist wegen Riccardo hier. Er ist oben in seinen Zim…"

„Ja, ich bin auch wegen Riccardo hier, weil wir endlich einmal etwas klären sollten."

Adam legte zwei seiner Finger an die Nasenwurzel und versuchte, weiter ruhig zu bleiben. „Frederic, du willst dich doch nicht schon wieder darüber auslassen, dass dein Sohn gerne hier auf der Ponderosa ist und später ein Cowboy werden will. Du wirst ihn auch mit Gewalt nicht ändern können."

Wütend presste Frederic die Lippen zusammen. Dann nickte er ganz langsam mit dem Kopf. „Ja, ich werde ihn nicht ändern können. Riccardo wird sicher später ein Cowboy werden, wie sein Vater."

Es dauerte eine Weile bis Adam verstand, was sein Freund ihm gerade ins Gesicht gesagt hat. Nur mit sehr viel Kraft gelang es ihm, weiter ruhig zu bleiben. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, was seit dem Feuer mit dir los ist Frederic, aber ich werde mir nicht noch einmal eine solche Unterstellung von dir anhören."

„Unterstellung? Nein, Adam die Wahrheit. Lange habe ich es verdrängt und wirklich geglaubt, dass Riccardo einfach nur mehr von seiner Mutter hat, aber wenn mich schon wildfremde Leute in der Stadt deswegen ansprechen, kann ich mich nicht mehr selbst belügen."

Die rechte Hand hatte Adam schon zur Faust geschlossen. Zu wütend machte ihn das Gespräch mit dem Bruder von Bridget. „Du glaubst also fremden Leuten mehr als mir?"

Nur wenige Zentimeter standen die Freunde auseinander. In den Augen von Frederic war nur Wut und Verachtung zu sehen. „Das tue ich, ich habe dich durchschaut, Adam Cartwright. Du hast uns alle seit Boston betrogen und belogen."

„Frederic, höre damit auf."

Bridget stellte sich neben die zwei Männer. Sie hatte mitbekommen, was ihr Bruder kurz zuvor in den Raum gestellt hat.

„Bridget, siehst du nicht, dass er dich nur benutzt, um in der Nähe von Giovanna zu sein?"

Unverzüglich trat Adam einen Schritt vor und Frederic lachte hämisch los. „Was ist Adam, hast du Angst, dass sie die Wahrheit erfährt? Mein liebes Schwesterchen, hast du dich nicht einmal gefragt, warum Adam solange gebraucht hat, dir seine Gefühle mitzuteilen?"

Frederics Augen wanderten von Bridget zurück zu Adam. „Nämlich nur aus dem einen Grund, weil er sonst seine Giovanna nicht wiedergesehen hätte."

„Frederic, wenn du nicht willst, dass ich meine Beherrschung verliere, solltest du jetzt besser gehen."

„Ich werde gleich gehen, aber du solltest meiner Schwester einige Fragen beantworten. Die erste …" Frederic hob einen Finger. „Woher hast du gewusst, dass Giovanna schwanger war? Und komme nicht wieder mit der Geschichte, dass du es mir angesehen hast. Ich bin davor auch hin und wieder sehr aufgewühlt nach Hause gekommen. Zweitens…" der zweite Finger ging in die Höhe „… warum wolltest du unbedingt, dass ich in den Westen komme und drittens…warum wolltest du unbedingt, dass wir uns hier niederlassen?" Er kam wieder einen Schritt auf Adam zu. „Willst du sie beantworten oder soll ich das machen?"

Er drehte sich zu seiner Schwester um. „Ich denke, es ist besser, wenn ich das mache, weil der so anständige Adam sicher wieder alles mit seinen Worten gekonnt verdrehen wird. Er wusste es, weil Giovanna ihm es vor mir gesagt hat und dann haben sie sich einen schönen Plan zurechtgelegt, wie sie mir das Kind unterjubeln konnten und die anderen Fragen sind auch ganz schnell beantwortet. Er wollte, dass Giovanna mit Riccardo in seiner Nähe ist und damit es nicht so auffällt, hat er dich dann geheiratet."

Frederic hatte den Kopf noch nicht ganz zu Adam zurückgedreht, als ihn die Faust seines Freundes schon mitten ins Gesicht traf. Bridgets Bruder taumelte rückwärts und fiel über einen der Sessel. Mit der Hand auf der blutenden Nase schaute er zu Adam hoch, der vor Wut pumpend vor ihm stand. Bridget hatte den Arm von Adam gegriffen, um ihn davon abzuhalten, erneut Frederic zu schlagen. Ohne die Augen von Adam abzuwenden, stand Frederic auf. „Bevor du mein Haus verlässt, denke über eine Sache nach Frederic. Wenn das alles so stimmen sollte, warum habe ich nicht einfach Giovanna geheiratet?" Adam hob die Hand „Obwohl, es wird besser sein, wenn du jetzt gar nichts mehr sagst und einfach nur gehst, und ich möchte dich auch in den nächsten Tagen hier nicht mehr sehen."

„Das wirst du auch nicht, Adam. Keine Sorge. Ich bin hergekommen, weil mir gesagt wurde, mein Sohn ist vom Pferd gefallen und zu meiner Erleichterung habe ich ja gerade erfahren, dass es sich um Riccardo gehandelt hatte und nicht um Fabio. Ich werde meine Sachen packen, meinen Sohn nehmen und zurück nach Boston gehen. Meine Anwälte werden sich dann bei dir melden, wie wir am schnellsten unsere Partnerschaft beenden können."

Frederic wollte zur Treppe laufen, als sich ihm Bridget in den Weg stellte. „Frederic, das kannst du nicht machen. Du kannst jetzt nicht gehen."

„Bridget, gehe mir aus dem Weg, sonst vergesse ich auch noch, dass du meine Schwester bist."

Geschockt legte sich Bridget die Hand vor den Mund. Sofort war Adam an ihrer Seite und hatte die Hand auf seine Waffe gelegt. „Ich würde nicht mal daran denken, Frederic."

Abwertend schaute Frederic die beiden an. „Den Gefallen erweise ich dir nicht, Adam, dass du mich abknallen kannst wie einen räudigen Hund. Ich werde jetzt Fabio holen."

Während Frederic die Treppe hochlief, blickte Bridget Adam mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. „Adam, das kannst du nicht zulassen. Er kann doch nicht einfach Fabio nehmen und verschwinden."

Wütend und mit zuckenden Wangenknochen schaute Adam nach oben. „Er hat das Recht dazu, ihn mitzunehmen. Bridget, wenn ich versuche, ihn davon abzuhalten, wird es Verletzte geben und wenn er ihn heute nicht bekommt, dann wird er sich ihn mit Gewalt holen."

„Ich gehe Giovanna suchen."

Bridget wollte loslaufen, als Adam sie festhielt. „Nein, mach es nicht. Dadurch würde es für Fabio noch schlimmer werden. Bridget, du weißt so gut wie ich, wenn er sich von Giovanna trennt, kann er die Kinder bei sich behalten. Kein Sheriff oder Richter würde ihr die Kinder lassen, wenn Frederic dem nicht zustimmt. Wenn wir ihn jetzt gehen lassen, habe ich die Hoffnung, dass er sich wieder beruhigt, seinen Verstand wieder einsetzt und zurückkommt."

„Oh Gott Adam, was ist im Moment nur los."

Sie ließ sich in seinen Arm fallen und sie konnten nur zusehen, wie Frederic mit Fabio auf dem Arm das Haus verließ.

XXX

Noch immer hatte er kein Auge zu bekommen. Zu sehr kreisten seine Gedanken um das, was heute alles geschehen ist. Sie hatten bis spät am Abend gebraucht, Giovanna einigermaßen zu beruhigen. Immer wieder versuchten sie, sie damit aufzubauen, dass Frederic wieder zur Besinnung kommen würde und mit Fabio nach Hause kommt. Aber wenn Adam ehrlich war, glaubte er nicht wirklich daran. Zu entschlossen war Frederic in seinen Augen gewesen. Er drehte den Kopf zu Bridget, die heute auch sehr lange gebraucht hatte, einzuschlafen. Adam war nur dankbar, dass sie den Worten ihres Bruders keinen Glauben geschenkt hatte. Da es noch dauern würde, bis er etwas schlafen konnte, stand er auf, zog sich seine Hose an und verließ leise das Schlafzimmer. Bevor er nach unten ging, schaute er nochmals nach allen Kindern. Beruhigt stellte er fest, dass sie tief und fest schliefen. Riccardos Zimmer war das letzte, in das er ging. Bei ihm setzte sich Adam an den Rand des Bettes und schaute ihn beim Schlafen zu. Lächelnd schüttelte er den Kopf. Obwohl Riccardo ein ziemlich blaues Auge und einen eingegipsten Arm hatte, sah er sehr glücklich aus. Adam würde darauf wetten, dass er, obwohl er sehr unsanft auf die Nase gefallen ist und genau wusste, dass es falsch war, was er gemacht hatte, innerlich stolz und zufrieden mit sich war, dass er nun erzählen konnte, dass er schon mit neun Jahren auf einem Wildpferd gesessen hat. Liebevoll strich er Riccardo die Haare zur Seite und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Dann verließ er das Zimmer und lief nach unten in sein Büro. Dort nahm er einen Brief aus seinem Schreibtisch und stellte sich an das Fenster, um auf die Berge zu sehen. Er brauchte ihn nicht zu öffnen. Er wusste genau, was dort geschrieben stand. Zu oft hatte er ihn in den letzten Wochen gelesen. Seine Augen richteten sich auf den Umschlag. Deutlich war das Emblem des Navy Department zu sehen. Man hatte sich für seinen Antrag bedankt, und er sollte sich zum Herbstbeginn in Washington melden. Dort sollte er darauf vorbereitet werden, dass er im Frühjahr seinen Dienst auf einem der vielen Segelschiffe der Navy beginnen kann.

Das, was für ihn in San Franzisco noch als der einzige und richtige Weg erschien, hatte sich in den letzten Wochen immer stärker als der falsche herauskristallisiert. Bridget hatte dort auf der Terrasse recht gehabt. Er kann nicht die ganze Welt verändern. Und nur durch seine Beteiligung an den bevorstehenden Auseinandersetzungen zwischen den Norden und Süden wird dort auch nicht schneller eine Lösung gefunden werden. Aber hier in Nevada, seiner Heimat, kann er etwas verändern. Hier wurde er gebraucht. Sehr deutlich ist ihm das in den letzten Wochen geworden. Hier gab es genug Menschen, die seine Hilfe brauchten und mit Clements Unterstützung würden sie mehr erreichen, als irgendein anderer Staat. Nevada würde Vorbild werden. Hier würde man sehen können, dass verschiedene Kulturen und Lebensweisen friedlich nebeneinander wohnen können. Und nicht nur die Gosiute brauchten ihn, auch seine Familie würde er nicht mehr verlassen können. So zerriss er den Brief in viele kleine Schnipsel. Dann nahm er sich einen Whisky und setzte sich damit auf seine Bank. Dann wartete er darauf, dass die Sonne hinter den Bergen aufgehen würde und dabei dachte er an Inger…..

Wenn der Tag vorüber ist, denke ich an alles, was ich getan habe. Habe ich den Tag vergeudet, oder habe ich etwas erreicht? Habe ich mir einen neuen Freund gemacht oder einen Feind? War ich wütend auf alle, oder war ich freundlich? Was ich auch getan habe, es ist vorbei. Während ich schlafe, bringt die Welt einen neuen strahlenden Tag hervor, den ich gebrauchen kann, oder vergeuden, oder was immer ich will. Heute Abend nehme ich mir vor: Ich werde gut sein, ich werde freundlich sein, ich werde etwas tun, was wert ist, getan zu werden.


	98. Chapter 98

„ADAM…."

Ein Pfiff ertönte hinter ihm und Adam drehte sich um. Jenkins kam über die Straße gelaufen und winkte ihm zu. So lief er seinem Freund entgegen und wusste nun nicht, ob er sich freuen oder besorgt sein sollte. „Jenks, sag mir nicht, dass der kleine Stamm heute wieder etwas angestellt hat."

Leicht lachte Simon auf. „Im Moment herrscht ziemliche Ruhe, aber sie sind etwas angespannt, weil ihr bester Krieger in einer sehr schlechten Stimmung ist. Nein, im Ernst Adam, du solltest dich vor dem Trail noch mit Riccardo unterhalten. Normalerweise hätte er in den letzten Tage mindestens zehn Briefe mit nach Hause bringen müssen."

Laut ausatmend kratzte sich Adam an der Schläfe. „Das hätte ich mir denken können, dass das Ganze nicht spurlos an dem Jungen vorbeigegangen ist. Zu Hause ist er zwar etwas stiller als gewöhnlich, aber ich hatte gehofft, dass es sein schlechtes Gewissen war. Aber wie es aussieht, geht ihm das mit Frederic doch sehr nahe."

„Eventuell war es doch nicht so gut, ihm die Wahrheit zu sagen."

„Simon, nachdem Frederic auf der Baustelle und im Büro alle seine Sachen eingepackt hat und ich von Tom gehört habe , dass er am nächsten Tag mit der Kutsche die Stadt verlassen hat, gibt es keine Hoffnung mehr, dass er in nächster Zeit wiederkommt. Frederic hat Nevada nie als seine Heimat gesehen. Das ganze Leben im Westen war nicht das, was er wollte. In meinen Augen waren die Gerüchte für ihn eine willkommene Gelegenheit, wieder zurückzugehen."

Nachdenklich schüttelte Simon den Kopf. „Ich frage mich nur, warum er nicht mit Giovanna und dir darüber geredet hat, dass er sich hier nicht zurechtfindet."

„Leider hat Frederic immer den einfachen Weg gesucht und ist Konflikten lieber aus dem Weg gegangen und Giovanna hätte - denke ich - nicht gleich zugestimmt, dass sie wieder nach Boston gehen. Dazu ist sie zu gerne hier und dann ist da auch noch Riccardo. Er hat seinem Vater mehr als einmal gesagt, dass er niemals die Ponderosa verlassen wird."

Der Lehrer senkte leicht den Kopf und blickte Adam von unten an. Mit der Hand fuhr er sich über das Kinn. „Adam…..ist da etwas an den Gerüchten daran,..dass du…Riccardo.."

Sichtlich genervt schaute Adam in den Himmel. Jenkins hob seine Hände hoch, als er die Reaktion seines Freundes sah. „Entschuldige bitte, Adam. Ich weiß doch nicht, was du früher so gemacht hast, aber dass du einen gewissen Ruf hast, was die Damenwelt angeht, kannst du nicht abstreiten und eigentlich ist es mir auch egal, aber für Riccardo wäre es wichtig, dass er auch in dieser Sache die Wahrheit kennt, damit er in der Schule wieder Ruhe hat und sich nicht weiter irgendwelche Sprüche anhören muss."

„Ich werde mit ihm heute Nachmittag reden und Jenks, jeder der mich besser kennt, weiß, dass ich mich niemals so verhalten hätte. Ich hätte ohne zu zögern zu meiner Verantwortung gestanden, aber Giovanna und mich verbindet nur eine harmlose Freundschaft mehr nicht und ich hoffe, damit können wir dieses Thema endlich beenden."

Mit der Hand rieb sich Jenkins den Nacken und sprach sehr zögerlich weiter. „Adam, ich habe das Gefühl, diese Gerüchte sind nicht einfach so aufgetaucht, sondern Frederic wurde beeinflusst. Er hat sich in letzter Zeit sehr oft mit einem der Arbeiter, der für die Baufirma von Tylers Vater arbeitet, unterhalten und dieser Kerl wieder hat, wie Tom mir erzählt hat , desöfteren mit Lewis ein Bier getrunken."

„So etwas habe ich mir schon gedacht, aber ich gehe davon aus, dass das bereits vor dem Feuer angefangen hat. Auch schon zu dieser Zeit war Frederic etwas zurückhaltender mir gegenüber gewesen und hat sich vermehrt darüber mokiert, dass Riccardo so oft auf der Ranch arbeitet."

„Ich frage mich nur, was Curt eigentlich mit der ganzen Sache erreichen möchte. Deinem Ruf wird er damit nicht schädigen können. Ja, die Gemüter würden kurz hochkochen, aber das war es dann gewesen, und dass Frederic nun nicht mehr auf der Baustelle arbeitet, gefährdet auch nicht das gesamte Projekt."

Adam legte einen Finger auf den Mund und nahm ihn dann leicht resigniert wieder weg. „Ich weiß es nicht. Ich sehe auch noch nicht, was für eine Absicht dahinter steckt. Auch wenn es zu einem Aufstand gekommen wäre, hätte er mich damit nicht erledigen können. Wir müssen einfach abwarten, was nach dem Trail noch passiert."

Nun nickte Simon mit dem Kopf. „Ich werde meine Augen und Ohren offenhalten, Adam und wie auch Hoss, werden wir immer wieder nach Bridget und den Kinder sehen und Pelipa wird während du nicht da bist, den Frauen zur Hand gehen"

,„Danke Jenks ,aber ich denke, Curt wird erst nach dem Sommer wieder aktiv werden und dann werden wir hoffentlich endlich wissen, was er mit allem bezweckt."

Die zwei nickten sich zu. „Hast du in der Stadt noch zu tun oder wollen wir zusammen nach Hause reiten?"

Adam musste lachen. „Ja, ich habe noch etwas zu tun. Ich habe die Absicht, ein kleines Gespräch mit Mr. Doohan zu führen."

„Oh, Diannes Vater. Little Joe macht doch nicht noch einen Rückzieher?"

Die Hände auf den Gurt gelegt, konnte sich Adam ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. „Das würde er sich nicht trauen. Mein Vater hätte ihn schneller am Kragen gepackt, als er Amen sagen könnte. Nein, ich werde versuchen, Diannes Vater zu überzeugen, doch zur Hochzeit zu kommen. Denn auch wenn ich Joe jahrelang gesagt habe, er soll die Finger von Dianne lassen, war der Grund nicht, dass sie nicht gut genug für Joe gewesen wäre, sondern nur, weil ich gewusst habe, dass Joe sich noch lange nicht bewusst ist, was es für eine Verantwortung ist, eine Familie zu haben. Dianne ist erst siebzehn und Joe…ja, Joe. Ich glaube, auch mit zwanzig ist Joe sich noch nicht klar darüber, dass er die Konsequenzen seines Handelns zu tragen hat, aber gut, nun ist es zu spät und es wäre schade, wenn es für Dianne ein trauriger Tag wird, weil ihr Vater nicht dabei ist."

Auf Jenkins Gesicht breitete sich ein Grinsen aus. „Also ganz ehrlich, Adam, ich hoffe, unsere Mädchen werden nie an so einen Kerl wie Little Joe geraten."

Lachend klopfte Adam auf sein Holster. „Der würde nur einmal an unsere Tür klopfen."

Jenkins schlug Adam gegen den Arm. „Dann viel Erfolg. Wir sehen uns am Samstag bei der Hochzeit."

„Bis Samstag."

Mit einem tiefen Atemzug machte sich Adam bereit für das Gespräch mit Mr. Doohan."

XXX

„Was wollen Sie, Adam?"

Die Laune von Mr. Doohan hatte sich in der einen Woche nicht wesentlich verbessert. Sehr deutlich hatte er Little Joe und seinem Vater seine Meinung zu der Hochzeit gesagt und was er von seiner Tochter hält. Er hatte dann wortlos eine Tasche zusammengepackt und diese dann Joe gegeben. Das einzige, was er zum Abschied geäußert hatte war, dass seine Tochter nicht mehr vorbeizukommen brauche.

„Ich würde gerne mit Ihnen über die Hochzeit reden."

Unbeweglich und mit einem sehr ernsten Blick stand der Vater von Dianne vor Adam. „In der Angelegenheit ist alles gesagt."

„Mr. Doohan, wollen Sie das ihrer Tochter und ihrer Frau antun?"

„Ich weiß nicht, was Sie das angeht?"

Fast unmerklich nickte Adam mit dem Kopf. „Eine Menge…Mr. Doohan, ob Sie wollen oder nicht, ab Samstag sind wir eine Familie."

Tief holte Mr. Doohan Luft und wirkte dadurch noch einmal einige Zentimeter größer.

„Mr. Doohan, als Vater von nicht nur einer Tochter kann ich verstehen , dass sie nicht immer darüber begeistert waren, wie sich mein Bruder gegenüber Dianne verhalten hat, aber ich habe auch gesehen, dass er genau wusste, wie sehr Dianne ihn liebt und auch für ihn bedeute sie mehr als irgendeines der Mädchen, mit denen er sich getroffen hat. Ihm war jedoch bewusst, dass sie beide noch zu jung waren, um die Beziehung zu vertiefen. Deswegen hatte er sich immer wieder von Dianne zurückgezogen. Wenn er wirklich nur seinen Spaß hätte haben wollen, hätte er das auch mit einem der anderen Mädchen haben können."

„Adam, hören Sie damit auf. Ich weiß, wie gut Sie mit Worten umgehen können, so dass sich am Ende alles nicht mehr so schlimm anhört. Weder meine Tochter noch Joe ist so weit, die Verantwortung für ein Kind zu übernehmen. Jeder weiß doch, wie Sie selber mit ihrem Bruder ihre Probleme auf der Ranch haben, dass dieser mal drei Tage arbeitet, ohne eine Ausrede zu haben, warum er wieder die Hälfte nicht geschafft hat."

„Da gebe ich ihnen recht, aber er hat jetzt - ohne eine Ausrede - sofort zu seiner Verantwortung gestanden und ich bin sehr zuversichtlich, dass die beiden es schaffen, eine wundervolle kleine Familie zu werden."

Die Augen von Mr. Doohan wurden klein und mit verschränkten Armen drehte er sich dann von Adam weg, „Es geht doch hier gar nicht nur um Little Joe. Sie haben ein Problem damit, dass ich mit zu dieser Familie gehöre."

Mit Schwung drehte sich Diannes Vater um. „Sie ist mein einziges Kind und sie muss sich ausgerechnet in Joe verlieben. Am Anfang hatte ich noch die Hoffnung, dass es sich nur um eine Schwärmerei gehandelt hat, aber mit der Zeit musste ich leider feststellen, dass sie wirklich in ihn verliebt ist. Sie heiratet in eine Familie, die zur Hälfte aus Indianern besteht. Da gehe ich mit ihr jeden Sonntag in die Kirche und nun wird sie mit Wilden zusammenleben. Wahrscheinlich werden am Samstag mehr von diesen Indianern da sein, als normale Gäste. Wird meine Tochter überhaupt vor den Augen Gottes das Ja Wort geben? Und wie lange wird sie noch leben?"

Wütend schaute er Adam an. „Ich habe bis heute nicht verstanden, warum Ben einfach nur zugesehen hat, wie Sie sich mit dem Indianermädchen angefreundet haben. Alle sehen doch, was daraus geworden ist. Wann waren Sie das letzte Mal mit ihrer Familie in der Kirche, Adam? Und dass Sie das mit der Ehe auch nicht so wichtig nehmen, sieht man ja an ihrem Schwager und dem Jungen, und bei all dem soll ich der Hochzeit meiner Tochter zustimmen? Weiß ich, was mit ihr danach passiert?"

Zuerst wollte Adam Mr. Doohan einfach nur anbrüllen und ihm erklären, was für einen Schwachsinn er erzählt, aber dann wurde ihm klar, dass Diannes Vater einfach nur Angst vor dem Unbekannten hat und so beruhigte er sich wieder.

„Mr. Doohan kommen Sie mit ihrer Frau am Samstag raus zur Ponderosa. Dann werden Sie sehen, dass wir genauso leben, wie sie hier in der Stadt. Ja, ich gebe ihn recht, dass sich mein Glauben etwas unterscheidet von ihrem Glauben, aber wenn Sie sich die Mühe machen würden, etwas von der Lebensweise der Indianer kennenzulernen, würden Sie sehen, dass es nicht allzu viele Unterschiede gibt und die Sache mit meinem Schwager.." Adam machte eine kurze Pause, um sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen zu lassen bei dem Gedanken an Frederic. „…Mr. Doohan Sie kennen mich über viele Jahre, und wenn Sie in sich gehen und genau nachdenken, müssten Sie, wenn Sie ehrlich zu sich sind, feststellen, dass ich mich noch nie vor einer Verantwortung gedrückt und immer zu meinen Fehlern und Fehlentscheidungen gestanden habe. Sollte nur ein Funken Wahrheit an den Gerüchten sein, würde ich auch dazu stehen, mit allen Konsequenzen."

Die Stimme von Adam wurde nun sanfter. „Mr. Doohan machen Sie nicht den Fehler und kommen Sie nicht zu dem wichtigsten und schönsten Tag ihrer Tochter. Er wird sich nicht wiederholen und gerade, weil Dianne ihr einziges Kind ist. Wenn Sie dann feststellen, dass Sie mit ihrer Meinung recht haben, dass wir nur Wilde sind, dann können Sie mit ihr brechen, aber nicht am Samstag."

Nur ein Zucken unter den Augen konnte man bei Mr. Doohan sehen. Dann öffnete er die Tür. „Sie sollten jetzt besser gehen, Adam und wir werden sehen, was Samstag ist. Guten Tag."

Adam setzte seinen Hut auf und verließ das Haus von Diannes Vater in der Hoffnung, die richtigen Worte gefunden zu haben.

XXXX

„Ich werde Sam am Freitag noch einmal in die Stadt schicken, damit er die letzten Sachen abholen kann. Dann sollten wir alles haben und können am Montag pünktlich starten."

Tico stand mit Adam am Zaun der Koppel und beide haben noch einmal besprochen, ob sie alles für den Trail vorbereitet haben. Adam schlug Tico leicht gegen den Arm. „Gut Tico, dann kannst du die Männer am Samstag in die Stadt schicken, aber sie sollen am Montagmorgen ja wieder fit sein. Hängt einer durch, kann er gleich seine Sachen packen und gehen. Wir haben schon nicht so gute Leute bekommen, wie im Jahr davor und da habe ich keine Lust, noch irgendwelche Suffköpfe mitzuschleppen."

Skeptisch schaute Tico seinen Chef an. „Du bist dieses Jahr nicht damit zufrieden wie es läuft?"

„Überhaupt nicht und ich weiß nicht, ob es nur an dem Gold liegt oder wir auch noch meinem speziellen Freund Curt zu verdanken haben, dass so „gute" Leute dieses Jahr bei uns angeheuert haben."

Tico wusste, dass Adam recht hatte. Er selber hatte sich ja bereits über den einen oder anderen der Neuen geärgert. So dachte er kurz nach, was es noch für eine Lösung geben könnte. Dann sah er Adam mit etwas mehr Zuversicht an. „Und wenn du Hoss und Simon fragst, ob sie uns wieder begleiten?"

Sofort schüttelte Adam den Kopf. „Nein, das geht nicht. So lange Curt nicht geschnappt ist, möchte ich, dass jemand hier ist, der auch immer wieder ein Auge auf meine Familie hat. Auch schon wegen Rose und der vier Kinder. Ich traue dem Frieden noch nicht so ganz."

„Dann werden wir das auch so schaffen, Adam. Wie sagst du immer, es gibt keine Probleme, die nicht gelöst werden können, sonst sind wir ein Teil des Problems."

Adam konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Dann blickte er an Tico vorbei und sah, wie sich Riccardo auf einen der Zäune setzte, um auf die Koppel zu sehen. So lief er an dem Vormann vorbei und legte kurz seine Hand auf dessen Schulter. „Du kommst hier klar, Tico? Ich müsste noch ein Gespräch führen."

Der Vormann schaute hinter sich und verstand sofort, was Adam meinte. „Natürlich….Adam, er wird es verstehen. Er ist kein dummer Junge."

Adam nickte nur und machte sich auf den Weg zu seinem Neffen.

Riccardos Augen waren in das Nichts gerichtet. Er hatte keine Lust, mit den anderen zu spielen geschweige denn, auf der Ranch zu helfen. Zuerst hatte er noch gewartet, ob Simon vorbei kommen würde, weil er sich heute wieder mit Albert geschlagen hat, aber bis jetzt war Sallys Vater noch nicht hier gewesen.

„So in Gedanken, Cowboy?"

Adam hatte sich auf den Zaun neben Riccardo gesetzt und beide blickten in die Ferne. Riccardo gab ihm aber auch nach einigen Minuten keine Antwort.

„Wir müssen darüber reden, Riccardo. Schweigen wird das, was dich beschäftigt und was passiert ist, nicht ungeschehen machen."

„Haben die Kinder in der Schule recht? Hatte Little Joe damals recht?" Der Junge drehte den Kopf zu Adam und sah ihn mit festem Blick an.

„Habe ich dich schon einmal angelogen?"

Riccardo Stimme wurde lauter. „Ich will es genau wissen. Ja oder Nein. Bist du mein richtiger Vater, oder nicht?"

„Nein. Ich bin nicht dein Vater. Frederic ist dein Vater und kein anderer."

„Und warum sagen alle ,ich bin dir so ähnlich? Warum ist mein Vater mit Fabio einfach gegangen, wenn du die Wahrheit sagst? Er ist doch dein Freund."

„Worin sind wir uns ähnlich, Riccardo? Doch nur, dass wir beide die Arbeit auf der Ranch lieben. Dass wir das Land lieben. Aber sonst?"

Der Junge schaute auf seine Hände und dachte wieder nach. „Warum glaubt Dad das denn? Warum hat er nicht mit dir geredet? Ich dacht , ihr seid Freunde?"

„Das kann dir nur dein Vater beantworten. Ich verstehe ihn auch nicht, aber ich habe die Hoffnung, dass ihm in einigen Monaten bewusst wird, was er gemacht hat."

Mit einem Mal sprang Riccardo vom Zaun und brüllte Adam an. „Wie kann er nur so egoistisch sein. Hat er auch mal an Mama gedacht? Sie ist so traurig. Ich habe gesehen, wie sie geweint hat, weil Fabio nicht mehr da ist, und er braucht auch nicht mehr zurückzukommen. Weil, ich liebe ihn genauso wenig, wie er mich liebt."

Auch Adam sprang vom Zaun und nahm seinen Neffen in den Arm. „Es tut mir so leid Riccardo, aber wir werden die Zeit überstehen, und deine Mutter wird auch bald nicht mehr ganz so traurig sein. Es wird sie zwar immer begleiten, dass Fabio nun nicht mehr bei euch ist, aber dein Vater muss sich bei euch wieder melden oder bei mir und dann haben wir eine Chance, noch einmal mit ihm zu reden."

„Ich hasse ihn, Adam. Ich hasse ihn dafür, was er mit Mama macht."

Immer noch hielt Adam seinen Neffen im Arm. „Dein Vater hat einen Weg eingeschlagen, den keiner von uns verstehen kann. Wir müssen Geduld haben, bis er mit uns spricht. In der Zeit müssen wir weiter machen, Riccardo. Es wird nicht helfen und auch nicht schneller deinen Vater zurückbringen, wenn du jetzt auch noch den richtigen Weg verlässt."

Schüchtern kam der Kopf von Riccardo nach oben. „Sallys Vater hat mit dir gesprochen?"

„Das hat er und ich war, obwohl ich deine Wut verstehen kann, doch etwas enttäuscht, dass du sie auf diese Weise herauslässt. Du kannst dich nicht ständig mit den anderen Kindern schlagen."

„Aber sie sagen gemeine Sachen über mich und meinen Vater."

„Ich weiß, dass es nicht leicht ist, besonders wenn man seine Ehre verteidigen muss, aber bedenke, klug ist der, der erkennt, wenn die Worte seines Widersachers, ohne Verstand ausgesprochen werden. Ohne Grundlage jeglichen Wissens über die Wahrheit. Dann kannst du mit einem guten Gewissen mit den Schultern zucken und ihn stehen lassen. Denn auch mit einer gebrochenen Nase wird er die Wahrheit nicht auf einmal erkennen."

Riccardo fing an zu lachen. "Hast du das auch immer gesagt, wenn du dich mit diesem Mitch geschlagen hast?"

Lachend fuhr Adam seinem Neffen durch das Haar. „Jedes Mal, aber irgendwie hat meine Faust nicht auf mich gehört."

Sie lachten sich noch an, aber dann wurde Riccardo wieder ernst. „Onkel Adam, Mama hat gesagt, wir können nicht für immer bei euch wohnen und sie hat noch keine Ahnung, was sie machen soll. Sie meint, es kann auch sein, dass wir wieder nach Boston zu ihrer Familie gehen."

Die Augen von Riccardo wurden dunkler und größer. „Ich will nicht mehr zurück, aber ich kann doch nicht auch noch Mama alleine lassen."

„Riccardo du sollst den Augenblick leben. Ich möchte, dass du dich wieder in der Schule benimmst, dass du wieder mit deinen Freunden spielst und dann werden wir auch sehen, wie es weitergeht. Wir werden uns nach dem Viehtrieb zusammensetzen und darüber sprechen. Wir müssen ja auch sehen, was mit Rose und den anderen Kindern ist, aber Riccardo.." Er sah ihn jetzt mit einem sehr sanften und verständnisvollen Blick an. „Was auch die Zukunft bringen wird, ich verspreche dir, immer auf dich und deine Mutter aufzupassen und euch zu helfen, so gut ich kann. Ich weiß, wie gerne ihr beide hier in Nevada seid, so werden wir auch eine Lösung finden, mit der alle zufrieden sind."

Fest bis sich Riccardo auf die Lippen und ließ sich dann in die Arme von Adam fallen. „Danke, Onkel Adam."

„Und jetzt mein Cowboy müssen wir uns über wichtige Sachen mal unterhalten."

Adam schob Riccardo etwas von sich weg. „Wenn ich weg bin, bist du der Mann bei mir im Haus und auf der Ranch. Ich erwarte von dir, dass du nicht nur deine Liste abarbeitest, sondern auch ein Auge auf alles hast und besonders darauf, dass Ben nicht alles auf den Kopf stellt."

Nu sahen ihn die Augen von dem Jungen entsetzt an. „Ich soll Ben sagen, wenn er etwas falsch macht?"

Mit ernstem Blick verschränkte Adam die Arme. „Hast du etwa Angst vor ihm?"

„Ja."

Lachend nahm Adam die Arme herunter. „Gut. Denn er wird dich an den höchsten Baum hängen, wenn du noch einmal so einen Blödsinn machst, wie mit dem Wildpferd. Hast du mich verstanden, Riccardo?"

„Ja, Sir."

„Dann haben wir uns verstanden und Ben wird mir sagen, ob du deine Aufgaben auch richtig und vernünftig erledigt hast, sonst bekommst du deinen Lohn nicht."

„Ich bekomme Lohn?"

Nun stemmte Adam seine Hände in die Seite. „Natürlich. Meinst du etwa, ihr könnt ganz umsonst bei mir wohnen und essen? Du bekommst deinen Lohn und am Ende des Monats bekomme ich davon etwas für die Miete."

Das freudige Strahlen in den Augen von Riccardo war wieder da und er lächelte über das ganze Gesicht. „So, und nun such deinen Stamm und Riccardo….."

Streng zeigte er mit dem Finger auf ihn. „Ich möchte als Ausrede nicht hören, du konntest wegen deines Armes nicht deine Aufgaben erledigen."

„Nein, Sir."

Zufrieden schaute er Riccardo hinterher, als dieser zum Haus rannte.

XXXX

„Hast du Angst?"

Zärtlich nahm Joe die Hand von Dianne und schaute sie liebevoll an. Dianne holte Luft und nickte.

„Warum?"

Sie musste laut seufzen. „Wenn mein Vater recht hat, dann heiraten wir ja nur, weil wir müssen und nicht, weil du mich liebst."

„Dianne..." Er nahm nun auch die andere Hand von ihr. „…ich weiß, dass ich nicht immer so zu dir war, wie du es dir gewünscht hast, aber was sollte ich machen. Ich wollte doch noch nicht heiraten, aber trotzdem warst du mir wichtig."

„Wichtig?"

Ihre Augen sahen ihn traurig an. „Ja, wichtig…weil…" Er beugte sich vor und gab ihr einen Kuss. „..ich dich doch genauso liebe, wie du mich, aber ich konnte dich doch nicht schon mit sechszehn heiraten."

Sie hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund und kicherte leise vor sich hin. „Da war ich vierzehn. Da hätte mein Vater dich sofort erschossen."

Zärtlich legte er seine Hand auf ihren Bauch. „Ich verspreche dir, dass ich für unser Kind ein lieber Vater werde und für dich ein treuer und fürsorglicher Ehemann und euch beide immer lieben werde."

Zuerst schaute sie ihn mit einem verliebten Blick an und wurde bei seinen Worten leicht rot im Gesicht, als sie aber an ihren Vater dachte, wurde sie wieder traurig. „Meinst du, er wird heute doch noch kommen?"

„Natürlich."

„Wie kannst du nur so zuversichtlich sein?"

Joe zeigte nach draußen. „Weil er dort gerade mit deiner Mutter angefahren kommt."

Schnell drehte sich Dianne um und rannte aus dem Stall zu dem Buggy ihrer Eltern. Langsam folgte ihr Joe. Mit den Händen in den Gesäßtaschen und einem doch recht mulmigen Gefühl, stellte er sich neben Dianne und ihre Eltern.

„Junger Mann, begrüßt man so seine zukünftigen Schwiegereltern?"

Unverzüglich nahm Joe die Hände aus den Taschen und reichte Mr. Doohan die Hand. Der verdrehte die Augen und stöhnte leise. „Eins sage ich dir, mein Freund. Sollte ich nur einmal mitbekommen, wie du einem anderen Mädchen schöne Augen machst, dann erschieße ich dich doch noch."

Etwas bleich um die Nase macht Joe nur große Augen. Mrs. Doohan hakte sich bei ihrer Tochter ein und lief zum Haus. „Lass die zwei sich mal unterhalten und wir werden hinein gehen und dich für nachher hübsch machen."

Glücklich folgte Dianne ihrer Mutter.

XXXX

Erleichtert atmete Adam aus, als Joe und Dianne sich das Eheversprechen gegeben haben. Besonders hatte es ihn gefreut, dass Mr. Doohan nun doch zur Hochzeit gekommen ist. Er musste grinsen, als er sah, wie stolz sein kleiner Bruder die Glückwünsche der anderen annahm. Vielleicht war es, wie es nun passiert ist, das Beste für die beiden. Joe wäre wahrscheinlich auch mit zweiundzwanzig noch nicht bereit gewesen, zu heiraten. Nun könnte das ganze ihm dabei helfen, endlich erwachsenen zu werden und er erkennt, dass das auch bedeutet, Verantwortung zu übernehmen. Vernünftig war die Entscheidung von Joe und Dianne, erst einmal auf der Ponderosa zu wohnen bis das Baby da ist und dann zu sehen, wie sie mit allem klarkommen.

„Dass ich das erlebe, dass du auf deinen kleinen Bruder stolz bist."

Tom schlug Adam auf den Rücken und stand mit Jenkins neben ihm, der nicht weniger grinste. „Also, man könnte glatt meinen Adam, dass du das irgendwie arrangiert hast."

Tom schlug nun Simon gegen den Bauch. „Meinst du etwa, er hat etwas von Kokos Kräuter im Haus verteilt, als Joe dort gewohnt hat? Somit hatte der Kleine gar keine Schuld, dass das passiert ist."

„Tom, dann musst du aber einschreiten. Dann hat er doch sicher gegen irgendein Gesetz verstoßen."

Adam verzog das Gesicht. „Sehr witzig. Wer hat euch zwei eigentlich eingeladen? Ich denke, es gibt so viel in der Stadt zu tun, Sheriff und hast du nicht gesagt, du suchst noch einen Deputy? Ihr versteht euch anscheinend nicht nur sehr gut, sondern Jenks hat ja in diesem Job auch schon die eine oder andere Erfahrung gemacht. Also worauf wartet ihr und außerdem frage ich mich langsam, warum ich noch mit euch beiden befreundet bin. "

„Das kann ich dir sagen, mein Freund, weil Tom und ich die einzigen sind, die dich nicht so ernst nehmen, da wir dich auch anders kennen."

Jenkins zwinkerte dem Sheriff zu und tat so, als wenn er etwas trinken und rauchen würde. Adam verschränkte die Arme und schaute seine Freunde mit gespieltem Ernst an. „Nun ist es soweit. Nun bin ich mir sicher. Virginia City ist nicht mehr zu retten, wenn ich sehe, wie weit wir schon gekommen sind. Ein Sheriff, der in seiner Jugend die Schule als überflüssig ansah und seine Zeit mehr im Saloon verbracht hat, und ein Lehrer, der den Sheriff so zusammengeschlagen hat, dass er ankettet werden musste. Wer wird dann der nächste Bürgermeister der Stadt werden? Etwa Little Joe?"

Die drei sahen sich an und fingen an zu grinsen. „Da ihr zwei gut miteinander auskommt, kann ich euch für einen Moment alleine lassen." Besorgt sah Adam nun zum Haus. „Ich möchte kurz nach Bridget sehen. Ich hatte bei der Trauung den Eindruck, dass es ihr nicht so gut geht."

Mit der Faust schlug Tom leicht gegen die Schulter von Adam. „Buddy, du musst dir keine Sorgen machen. Wir werden ein Auge auf Bridget und die Kinder haben."

„Tom hat recht. Da ich in den Ferien Zeit habe, werde ich mit Pelipa oft bei dir zu Hause sein und Tom kommt, wenn er es einrichten kann, auch heraus und wir sind uns doch alle einig, dass Curt erst nach den Ferien wieder zuschlagen wird."

Erleichtert darüber, dass er solche Freunde gefunden, hat schlug er beiden dankbar gegen den Arm. „Ich danke euch. Ich gebe euch nachher noch einen aus und dann trinken wir darauf, dass wir auch noch in zwanzig Jahren so gute Freunde sein werden."

Seine Freunde nickten ihm zu und Adam ging, um seine Frau zu suchen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Es war ein warmer Tag und Bridget war froh, dass sie bereits am Vormittag in die Stadt geritten sind. So würden sie, wenn sie jetzt im Laden nicht lange brauchen, pünktlich zum Mittagessen zu Hause sein. Lächelnd sah sie zu Rose. „Ich hoffe, die neue Stoffe sind schon da, Rose, damit wir für die Mädchen ein paar schöne Kleider nähen können, obwohl ich bezweifle, dass Neisha etwas anderes trägt als das, was Pelipa ihr mitgebracht hat."

Wie immer lächelte Rose nur. Hin und wieder sprach sie zwar etwas, aber nur, wenn es die Kinder oder den Haushalt betraf. Sonst erzählte sie noch immer nicht, was passiert ist oder wer sie eigentlich war.

„Bridget…"

Tom hatte sie mit wenigen Schritten eingeholt und tippte sich zur Begrüßung an den Hut. „Hallo, ihr Zwei. Was führt euch bei dem Wetter in die Stadt?"

„Wir waren bei Dr. Martin und wollen jetzt noch einige Kleinigkeiten einkaufen."

Tom kratzte sich am Arm und suchte nach den richtigen Worten. „Bridget, ihr solltet in Moment nicht alleine in die Stadt kommen."

„Tom…." Leicht verdrehte Bridget die Augen. „Ich lasse mich von den Kerlen, die sich hier herumtreiben, nicht abschrecken und ich weiß, dass wir einen guten Sheriff haben, der die Lage auch wieder in den Griff bekommt."

„Ich mache mir doch nur Sorgen. Ich kann mit Steve nicht überall sein, auch wenn ich sehr zuversichtlich bin, dass ich die Lage in wenigen Wochen wieder unter Kontrolle habe"

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah der Sheriff, wie Rose zusammenzuckte und er selber verdrehte die Augen, als er das laute Lachen von Lewis hörte. „Das meine ich, Bridget. Solche Typen wie Lewis wissen ganz genau, wie weit sie gehen können, ohne dass Steve und ich sie einsperren können."

„Ich verstehe dich ja Tom, aber ich kann mich nicht nur verstecken. Weder zu Hause wegen Curt, noch hier wegen solcher Kerlen wie Lewis."

Die Augen von Tom waren noch immer auf Lewis gerichtet, der neben Mitch auf der anderen Straßenseite stand. „Seid bitte nur vorsichtig." Nun sah er zu Rose. „Habt ihr eigentlich bevor Adam los musste, euch darüber unterhalten, wie es mit Rose und den Kindern weitergeht?"

Bridget kam nicht dazu, dem Freund ihres Mannes zu antworten, weil Rose sich dichter zu ihnen stellte und ganz leise sprach. „Ich kann noch nicht mit den Kindern woanders hingehen. Ich muss weiter auf sie aufpassen. Wir können erst weiterziehen, wenn das Böse nicht mehr da ist."

Fragend legte Tom den Kopf schief. So wie Bridget, war er ziemlich erstaunt, dass Rose plötzlich mit ihnen sprach. „Das Böse? Was meinst du damit, Rose?"

Langsam hob Rose den Arm und zeigte dann auf Lewis. „Dort. Er ….er ist das Böse."

Hektisch wanderten die Augen von Tom zwischen Rose und Lewis hin und her. „Rose, war der Mann bei dem Überfall dabei?"

Immer noch sprach Rose sehr leise. „Er und zwei andere."

Nur noch auf Lewis konzentriert, fasste er Bridget am Arm. „Bring Rose nach Hause und sage Simon, er soll sehr gut aufpassen. Ich werde mich so schnell wie möglich bei euch melden."

Er wartete nicht ab, was sie antworten würde, sondern überquerte die Straße.

Mitch atmete tief aus. „Lewis, ich habe keine Lust mehr, mir deine Geschichten anzuhören. Geh doch zu deinen Freunden und labere die voll."

Lewis lachte laut los. „Ich soll brav in der Stadt bleiben und abwarten, und ich hatte noch nie so viel Spaß". Mara und Curt zahlen mir alles. Soll ich dich zu einem Bier einladen? Ich zahle auch die Mädchen später oder wir mischen den Saloon mal wieder auf."

Mitch fing an zu grinsen. „Also so, wie der gute Tom aussieht, bist du heute das einzige, was aufgemischt wird. Denn diesen Blick kenne ich von ihm noch genau aus der Schulzeit, wenn er richtig sauer war und sich mit Buck und mir prügeln wollte."

Lewis drehte sich um und sah, wie der Sheriff auf sie zugelaufen kam. Die rechte Hand lag kurz über dem Holster. Schnell schaute Lewis zu seinem Cousin. Der hatte die Hände leicht erhoben und war einige Schritte zurückgetreten. „Ich sage schon mal auf Wiedersehen, Lewis."

Dabei fasste sich Mitch an den Hals und grinste.

Lewis fing an zu schwitzen. Es war deutlich zu sehen, dass der Sheriff nicht mit ihm über das Wetter sprechen wollte. So war es von ihm eine fließende Bewegung, der Blick zu seinem Pferd und der Griff zu seinem Colt.

Tom sah, wie Lewis nach seiner Waffe fasste und sofort zog er seine aus dem Holster. In dem Moment, als er den Abzug betätigen wollte hörte er schon den Knall. Ob er selber noch geschossen hatte, wusste er nicht mehr, weil es um ihn herum dunkel wurde.

XXXXX

Müde setzte sich Bridget auf die Bank vor Kokos Haus und schloss die Augen. Nach einiger Zeit setzte sich Koko neben sie. „Trinke ihn am besten warm. Dann ist die Wirkung der Kräuter am besten "

Koko reichte ihr eine Tasse, Bridget legte beide Hände darum und lehnte ihren Kopf gegen die Wand

„Du musst dich mehr ausruhen, Bridget. Hast du nicht nur meinen Tee getrunken, sondern dir auch immer etwas von den Kräutern in das Essen getan?"

„Den Tee trinke ich, da ich aber nicht so einen Hunger habe, habe ich noch genug von den Kräutern übrig."

Mit einem doch recht besorgten Blick nahm Koko die Hand von Bridget. „Du musst mehr essen. Nicht nur für dich. Adam wird, wenn er in der nächsten Woche wiederkommt, einen Schreck bekommen. Du sollst zunehmen und nicht abnehmen. Was hat Dr. Martin gesagt? Du warst doch nochmals bei ihm?"

„Was du auch sagst, ich soll mich mehr ausruhen und nicht nur das."

„Bridget?"

Adams Frau hatte ihren Kopf wieder an die Wand gelegt und sah in den Himmel. „Es könnte wieder passieren Koko."

Koko drückte die Hand von Bridget fester. „Du meinst wie im letzten Jahr?"

Mehrmals musste Bridget schlucken, bevor sie weiter sprechen konnte. „Er sagt, dass ich mich auf keinen Fall so aufregen soll wie im letzten Jahr." Ihr Lachen hörte sich leise und abfällig an. „Als wenn ich mir das ausgesucht habe, dass Adam von diesem Puma angefallen wird."

„Hast du es ihm eigentlich jemals erzählt, dass du ein Kind verloren hast?"

Sie schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Da ich ihm nicht erzählt habe, dass ich schwanger war, und er durch das Fieber gar nicht mitbekommen hat, was passiert ist, habe ich mit ihm nicht darüber gesprochen. Du weißt doch, wie er in dieser Zeit war. Da wollte ich nicht auch noch damit kommen."

Bridget schloss die Augen. „Ich mache mir ja nicht nur darüber Gedanken, ob ich dieses Kind gesund zur Welt bringen kann. Paul hat mir eindringlich geraten, nicht nochmals schwanger zu werden und wenn schon, gar nicht wieder so schnell."

Erneut lachte Bridget traurig und blickte Koko an." Kannst du mir mal sagen, wie ich das machen soll? Soll ich die nächsten Jahre nach Boston gehen? Adam braucht mich doch nur schief ansehen, und ich bin schon wieder schwanger."

Ihre Freundin schüttelte nur den Kopf und lächelte leicht. „Du bist ja nicht so oft im Dorf, aber hast du dich nie gefragt, warum nicht aus jedem zweiten Tipi zwanzig Kinder gelaufen kommen?"

„Ehrlich gesagt, habe ich darauf nie geachtet."

Aufmunternd drückte sie wieder ihre Hand. „Wenn das Kind da ist, dann sprechen wir noch einmal darüber. Die Yams Wurzel schmeckt nämlich nicht nur sehr gut, sie hat auch noch den einen oder anderen hilfreichen Nebeneffekt. Es kann zwar immer noch etwas passieren, aber wenn man die richtige Mischung gefunden hat, hilft sie im allgemeinen sehr gut. Und ich werde dir dann auch noch einige andere Geheimnisse aus der Kräuterküche der Gosiute verraten, denn du musst auch an dich denken."

„Danke, Koko. Ich bin froh, dass du seine Freundin bist. Wenn ich bedenke, wie sehr du uns immer wieder hilfst. Das können wir nie wieder gut machen."

„Es bedeutet mir schon sehr viel, dass du so gut mit meiner Freundschaft zu Adam umgehst."

Lächelnd holte Bridget tief Luft. „Koko, gibt es eigentlich irgendetwas, für das du nicht etwas in deiner Kräuterküche hast?"

Koko setzte sich gerade hin und dachte nach. „Wenn es mir einfällt, dann sage ich dir Bescheid."

Nun zeigte Koko auf die Tasse in der Hand von Bridget. „Du sollst ihn trinken, solange er noch warm ist."

Bridget trank einige Schlucke und lächelte Koko über den Rand an.

„Und wie läuft es bei euch Zuhause? Jetzt, wo Rose über alles spricht."

Müde atmete Bridget aus. „Ich bin wirklich dankbar, dass entweder Simon oder Hoss bei uns ist und aufpasst, aber ich hätte auch gerne wieder einmal etwas Ruhe im Haus. Ich habe etwas Angst, wenn Adam wieder da ist, weil Curt dann sicher zuschlagen wird und eigentlich hätte ich es auch gerne gesehen, wenn Steve sich doch auf die Suche nach Lewis und Curt gemacht hätte." Noch einmal atmete sie tief durch. „Ich kann aber auch verstehen, dass er jetzt nicht die Stadt alleine lassen konnte. Virginia City braucht jetzt eine starke Hand und er hat ja auch recht. Lewis wird mit Curt wegen der Sache mit Tom nicht das Weite suchen. Sie werden ihr Ziel weiterverfolgen."

„Hat Mitch nicht etwas erzählt?"

„Du kennst doch Mitch. Er nur gesagt, er hat mit der Sache nichts zu tun und hat Curt das letzte Mal im Herbst gesehen, als dieser nach der Explosion wieder auf den Beinen war. Steve hat nichts gegen ihn der Hand. So musste er ihn wieder laufen lassen."

Still und in Gedanken versunken, saßen sie beide auf der Bank und sahen auf die Wiese. Dann stand Koko wieder auf. „Ich werde noch für dich und deine Mutter einige Kräuter zubereiten und du bleibst hier sitzen und ruhst dich weiter aus. Hoss wird dich dann später nach Hause fahren."

Bevor Bridget etwas erwidern konnte, hob Koko die Hand. „Keine Widerrede. Hoss fährt dich nach Hause."

Schweigend trank Bridget ihren Tee weiter.

XXXXXXXX 

Wie Koko es erwartet hat, war Adam geschockt, als er nach Hause kam und Bridget sah. Wie immer versuchte sie, es herunterzuspielen und sagte nur, dass er nicht besser aussah und sicherlich wieder nach der Hälfte der Zeit Blätter gekaut hat. Auch wenn sie recht damit gehabt hatte, hatte er nach einigen Wochen wieder richtig essen können, aber bei Bridget hatte er den Eindruck, dass nicht nur die Ereignisse der letzten Monate ihr zu schaffen machten, sondern dass die Schwangerschaft ihr ihre restliche Kraft nahm. Auf jeden Fall hatte er darauf geachtet, dass sie sich mehr helfen lässt und sich mehr ausruht.

Fassungslos war er auch darüber, was in der Stadt mit Tom passiert ist. Zwar freute er sich darüber, dass Rose wieder zu sich zurückgefunden hat, aber dass dafür sein Freund beinahe sein Leben lassen musste, hatte ihn geschockt. Erleichtert war er aber dann darüber, dass Tom nach wenigen Wochen wieder auf den Beinen war und bereits jetzt schon wieder für Ruhe in der Stadt sorgte. Er hatte auch nach Lewis und Curt in der Umgebung gesucht, aber Adam hat ihm gesagt, sie brauchten nur warten. Die Zwei würden von alleine wieder auftauchen. Adam rechnete jeden Tag mit ihnen.

Adam war er der festen Überzeugung, dass Curt einige Männer bezahlt hat, die den Trail sabotieren sollten. Fünf von ihnen hatten Tico und er schon kurz nach dem Start rausgeworfen, weil sie nur betrunken waren und ständig Ärger mit den anderen Cowboys gesucht haben. Von vier weiteren haben sie sich dann nach der Hälfte der Zeit verabschiedet. So waren sie am Ende alle ziemlich geschafft. Sogar Joe war zu erledigt, um die halbe Nacht im Saloon den Abschluss zu feiern. Was Adam sehr gelegen kam. So musste er nicht aufpassen, dass der frisch gebackene Ehemann wieder Mist baut.

Überrascht war er, dass Mitch angeblich mit der ganzen Sache nicht zu tun haben sollte und nun Lewis mit Curt zusammenarbeitete. Rose hatte ihnen noch erzählt, dass eine Frau bei dem Überfall dabei gewesen ist und Adam konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, welche Frau bei so einer Tat mitmachen würde.

Wenn seine letzten Informationen stimmten, hatte sich Mitch ein Haus vor der Stadt gekauft und versuchte sich nun in der Rancharbeit. Mit seiner Rolle in der ganzen Geschichte kam Adam überhaupt nicht zurecht. Schon wie er sich vor dem Trail im Saloon verhalten hatte, war ihm sehr suspekt gewesen.

Er gab dem Pferd einen Klaps und ging ins Haus, um Bridget und ihrer Mutter zu sagen, dass sie nun zu Koko fahren können. Beide wollten sich wieder ihre Kräuter abholen und die Ruhe dort genießen. Riccardo war gleich nach dem Frühstück zur Farm geritten, da er dort immer noch seine Strafe wegen des Ritts auf dem Wildpferd abarbeiten musste. Bis zum Herbst musste er sich dort mit Hoss neben seiner Arbeit auf der Ranch um die Pferde kümmern, obwohl Riccardo das ganze bestimmt nicht als Strafe ansah.

So machten sie sich nach zehn Minuten auf den Weg zu Kokos Farm.

XXXXXXXXX

Ob er mehr genervt oder mehr wütend war, konnte Curt nicht sagen. Auf jeden Fall war er sicher nicht eifersüchtig, wie es Mara gerne behauptete.

So stand er in der Hütte und wartete darauf, dass Mara sich richtig angezogen hat. Lewis war kurz davor mit einem frechen Grinsen aus ihrem Zimmer gekommen und während er die Hütte verließ, zog er sich sein Hemd wieder an. Curt stellte sich an den Türrahmen und schaute Mara an, die sich betont langsam anzog. „Warum machst du das? Ich dachte, du stehst auf Männer und nicht auf Jungs, die noch grün hinter den Ohren sind?"

Süffisant lächelnd stand Mara vom Bett auf stellte sich zu Curt. Ihre Gesichtszüge veränderten sich nicht, als sie mit ihren Fingern über sein Hemd fuhr. „Natürlich kann er dir nicht das Wasser reichen, aber wir müssen ihn bei Laune halten. In Moment brauchen wir ihn noch."

„Wozu? Wir wissen doch nun, dass der Sheriff Bescheid weiß. Worauf wartest du noch? Adam ist schon seit einigen Wochen zurück und Brookstone ist wieder auf den Beinen. Willst du, dass man uns schnappt"

„Cürtilein…du bist wieder so ungeduldig. Kannst du nicht erwarten, dass wir endlich heiraten?"

Seine einzige Antwort war ein abfälliges Knurren. Lachend ließ Mara ihn stehen und holte sich etwas zu trinken aus der Küche. „Nein natürlich nicht, aber ich liebe es, wenn die Leute vor Angst schwitzen und nervös werden. Adam weiß genau, dass wir wieder zuschlagen werden, aber nicht wann und wo und das ist die Macht, die ich so liebe. Ich habe es in der Hand. Ich kontrolliere die Situation"

„Sehr schön Mara, aber ich denke, du hast jetzt lange genug da drin gebadet. Es wird mir hier langsam zu heiß. In der Stadt ist es ruhiger geworden. Brookstone kann sich bald einige Männer nehmen und uns suchen."

Mara stellte das Glas weg, ging zu ihrem Waffengurt und zog den Colt aus dem Holster. „Dann werden wir heute zuschlagen, mein lieber Curt. Wir schnappen uns erst Simon, holen uns die Göre und dann werden wir Adam davon überzeugen, uns die Mine und das Land zu überschreiben und dann….." Nun strich sie Curt mit der Waffe über den Oberkörper. „… werden wir heiraten, zu meinem Vater reiten und uns um seine Gesundheit kümmern. Dann können wir unser unbeschwertes Leben im schönen Süden des Landes genießen."

„Und was machen wir mit dem Kind? Ich habe keine Lust, einen auf Papa zu machen."

Angewidert verzog Mara das Gesicht. „Da musst du keine Bedenken haben. So wie du, kann ich keine Kinder ausstehen. Sobald die Ranch uns gehört, wird sie auch einen anderen Weg gehen."

Grob packte Curt den Kopf von Mara und zog sich dicht an sich heran, um sie zu küssen. „Dann sind wir uns ja einig"

XXXXXXX

Eigentlich wollte Jenkins mit Sally heute in die Berge reiten, aber sie hatte ihm am Morgen einen Korb geben. Sie wollte den Tag lieber mit dem kleinen Stamm verbringen. Der Stamm wollte, bevor es zu kalt wird, noch einmal in den Tipis bei Adam übernachten. So hatte er den Vormittag mit Pelipa und Tiponi verbracht und war dann nur für einige Stunden zu einem kleinen Bach geritten, um dort etwas in sich zu gehen. Nun war er auf dem Weg nach Hause. Wahrscheinlich lag es daran, dass er am Wasser seine Pfeife geraucht hat, dass er einige Zeit brauchte, bis er die drei Reiter, die plötzlich auf dem Weg vor ihn standen, erkannte.

„Hallo, Simon."

Jenkins schüttelte nur den Kopf und wollte weiter reiten, als Mara ihre Waffe zog und auf ihn schoss. Wieder konnte Jenkins nicht so schnell reagieren, so das der Knall noch nicht ganz verpufft war und er schon am Boden lag. Langsam stand er auf und hielt sich den Arm. „Was willst du von mir."

„Von dir…." Sie kam einen Schritt näher. „…nichts. Ich habe dir im letzten Jahr schon gesagt, ich werde mich jetzt um unsere Tochter kümmern."

Mit Verachtung in den Augen antwortete er ihr. „Nur über meine Leiche."

Lachend richtete Mara die Waffe auf ihn. „Nichts anderes habe ich mit dir vor."

XXXXX

„Wynono, versprich mir, weiter gut auf Bridget aufzupassen. Auch wenn es ihr im Moment etwas besser geht, sollte sie es nicht übertreiben."

Koko und Adam standen am Buggy und warteten auf Hoss und die anderen, die gerade Travis und Nick fertig machten.

„Das werde ich Koko. Da kannst du dir sicher sein. Ich habe mich so erschrocken, als ich vom Trail kam und sie gesehen habe. Ich versuche, ihr so viel wie möglich abzunehmen und dadurch, dass Pelipa uns nach den Ferien auch noch weiter geholfen hat, konnte sie sich oft ausruhen."

„Habt ihr schon darüber geredet, wie es bei euch weitergehen soll, oder hat sich Frederic bei dir gemeldet?"

Wütend schlug Adam gegen den Buggy. "Nein, hat er nicht. Für ihn wäre es auch besser, wenn er mir nicht über den Weg läuft." Adam holte tief Luft und versuchte, sich wieder zu beruhigen. „Wir haben schon eine Idee, wie es mit Giovanna und Rose weiter gehen soll, aber zuerst müssen wir abwarten, was mit Curt ist. Ich vertraue darauf, dass Tom ihn bald festnehmen kann. Solange er nicht gefasst ist, könnte ich Rose nicht mit ruhigen Gewissen ziehen lassen."

„Es wird bald vorbei sein. Ich habe so ein Gefühl."

Lachend nahm Adam seine Freundin in den Arm. „Du und deine Gefühle. Du solltest deine Gefühle heute alle auf Hoss richten. Macht euch einen schönen Abend. Schaut in die Sterne und wie Hoss immer so schön sagt, kuschelt mi…Au."

Sie hatte ihn gegen den Arm geboxt und versuchte, ihn böse anzusehen. „Koko, ich meine das ernst. Ihr habt uns in den letzten Wochen so unterstützt, nun solltet ihr auch einmal etwas alleine machen."

Nun lächelte Koko und gab ihm einen kleinen Kuss. „Ich danke euch, dass ihr die Kinder auf die Ponderosa bringt. Dann können Hoss und ich noch zum Bach hinunter laufen, bevor es dunkel wird."

„Das ist doch selbstverständlich. Ist doch kein Umweg für uns und ich danke dir, dass wir heute den Nachmittag bei dir verbringen konnten. Bridget und Cholette brauchen hin und wieder die Zeit nur für sich. Gerade auch wegen Frederic. Das hat sie beide doch geschockt, dass er, wenn er sich nicht meldet, nicht da sein wird, wenn es soweit ist."

„Die Medizin vom Schamanen hilft ihr sehr gut. So wird sie eventuell einige Monate mehr haben und somit besteht die Chance, dass wir doch wissen wo Frederic ist."

„Für Cholette hoffe ich es."

„Mama…"

Travis kam aus dem Haus gerannt und Koko nahm ihn auf den Arm. „Hast du alles eingepackt?"

Nickend schlang er dir Arme um den Hals von Koko. „Kommst du auch zu lalá Ben und uŋčí Emillia?"

„Natürlich kommen wir morgen Mittag zur Ponderosa. Wir wollen doch alle dort essen."

„Ich reite mit Riccardo."

„Du darfst auf seinem Pferd mitreiten?"

„Háŋ."

Sie streichelte ihm durch das Haar und schaute ihn zärtlich an. „Halte dich aber gut fest. Ich möchte nicht, dass du runterfällst"

Auch Adam wuschelte Travis durch das Haar. „Wir passen schon auf deine zwei auf."

Koko drückte ihn noch einmal fest an sich und brachte ihn dann zu Riccardo, der mit dem Rest aus dem Haus gekommen war. Sie setzte ihn zu Giovannas Sohn auf das Pferd. „Versprich mir, lieb zu sein und darauf zu hören, was Ben und Emillia dir sagen."

„Mach ich, Mama."

Sie lief zu Nick, der bereits bei Bridget und Cholette im Buggy saß. „Und du bist auch lieb."

Auch er bekam von ihr einen Kuss.

„Koko, wir sehen sie doch morgen wieder. Wenn man dich sieht und hört, dann bekommt man den Eindruck, die beiden verlassen uns für Wochen."

Hoss hatte sich zu Koko gestellt und hatte den Arm um sie gelegt. Koko lehnt sich bei ihm an und versuchte zu lächeln. „Wir haben sie noch nie über Nacht woanders gelassen. Wenn, waren wir unterwegs, und sind dann abends zurückgekommen."

Hoss drückte Koko fester an sich heran und Adam fing an, zu grinsen. „Hoss, du solltest Koko auf andere Gedanken bringen."

Weiter grinsend stieg er in den Buggy und auch Hoss lächelte. Nur Koko verdrehte genervt die Augen. „Das werde ich, und nun los mit euch, sonst überlegt sich Koko das mit den Kindern wieder."

Adam schnalzte mit der Zunge und fuhr los.

XXXXXX

Bevor Mara den Abzug durchzog, hörte sie ein Kinderlachen und das Schnauben eines Pferdes. Sie zog die Waffe herum und sah, wie zwei Jungen den Weg entlanggeritten kamen. Kurz dahinter folgte ein Buggy. Zuerst ärgerte sie sich, dass ihre Pläne durchkreuzt wurden, aber dann erkannte sie, wer in dem Buggy saß und sie fing an zu grinsen. „Pass auf ihn auf."

Sie lief einige Schritte vor und richtete die Waffe auf die Kinder. „Steigt ab."

Riccardo hatte sein Pferd angehalten und schauten nach hinten zu Adam, der mit dem Buggy angefahren kam."

„Los, mach schon."

Grob zog Mara am Bein von Travis und riss ihn von Pferd herunter. Augenblick sprang Riccardo auch aus dem Sattel und half Travis beim Aufstehen. Kokos Sohn schniefte und hielt sich das Knie.

„Höre auf zu heulen, sonst wirst du gleich für immer schweigen."

Sie schwang den Revolver wieder zu seinem Kopf. Riccardo legte die Arme um Travis und zog ihn an sich heran. Inzwischen hatte der Buggy auch den Platz erreicht. Adam kam gar nicht dazu, nach seiner Waffe zu greifen. Er war kaum auf der Höhe von Riccardo, da hatten Lewis und Curt schon ihre Waffe auf ihn, Bridget und ihre Mutter gerichtet.

„Los, aussteigen."

Mara zeigte mit der Waffe auf die Stelle, an der auch Simon stand. Adam half den beiden Frauen beim Aussteigen, ohne dabei Mara und die zwei anderen aus den Augen zu lassen. Als er an Riccardo vorbeilief, fasste er ihn an der Schulter und zog ihn und Travis mit sich mit.

Sie standen alle im Halbkreis und Curt, Mara und Lewis in der Mitte. „Leg deinen Gurt ab, aber sehr langsam."

Adam öffnete den Gürtel und ließ ihn langsam neben sich zu Boden gleiten. Dabei sah er zu seinen Freund. „Wie geht es dir, Jenks?"

„Halt die Klappe, Cartwright."

Curt wollte gerade zuschlagen, als Mara seinen Arm festhielt. „Curt, wir wollen doch den armen Adam nicht verletzen. Wir brauchen ihn doch noch."

Sie drehte sich zu Simon. „Komm. Du kannst ihm antworten."

Simon nickte Adam nur zu und versuchte, leicht zu lächeln.

„Was wollt ihr?"

Emotionslos und mit einem eiskalten Blick fixierte Adam das Dreiergespann. Er war sich bewusst, wie gefährlich die Situation gerade für alle war. Curt war schon eine Nummer für sich gewesen, aber wenn er sich Mara so ansah, war sie nicht besser und Lewis würde alles machen, nur weil er denkt, dass er dann ein richtiger Mann wäre.

„Aber Mr. Cartwright, seien Sie doch nicht so ungeduldig. Durch ihr plötzliches Erscheinen haben sie meine Pläne schon etwas durcheinander gebracht. Eines nach dem anderen; erst einmal ist mein lieber Fast-Ehemann dran."

„Mara ich weiß, du liebst die Gefahr, aber wir sollten uns hier nicht so lange aufhalten. Wer weiß, wer noch die Straße hier entlang kommt."

Mara lachte, wie Lewis, laut los. „Der Curt hat schon wieder die Hose voll."

„Lewis, du sollst nicht immer unseren Curt ärgern. Seit der Explosion ist er etwas nervös….Curt, du hast ja recht. Wir sind schon lange genug hier in der Gegend."

Mit einer schnellen Bewegung wandte sie sich Jenkins zu, hob die Waffe an und schoss. Der Knall vermischte sich mit dem Aufschrei der Kinder und der Frauen. Nick klammerte sich fest an Bridget und Travis an Riccardo, der etwas dichter an Adam herangerückt war. Simon lag auf dem Boden und sagte kein Wort. Vor seinem Körper bildete sich ein See aus Blut. Mara wendete sich wieder Adam zu. „So Mr. Cartwright, nun kommen wir zu dem Geschäftlichen."

Sie steckte ihre Waffe weg und schnippte mit den Fingern. Sofort reichte ihr Lewis zwei Dokumente und einen Stift. „Sie haben etwas, das ich gerne hätte und ich denke, in den letzten Monaten haben Sie feststellen können, dass ich immer das bekomme, was ich möchte und wenn man mir es nicht freiwillig gibt, dann nehme ich es mir."

Adam verschränkte die Arme und versuchte, sie weiter so ruhig anzusehen, wie zuvor. „Was wollen Sie?"

„Die Mine und das Land, auf dem die Gosiute leben."

„Nein."

Die Mundwinkel von Mara gingen nach oben und leise lachte sie. „Sie denken, ich scherze nur. Hat Sie das mit ihrem Freund noch nicht überzeugt?"

Sie zeigte auf Simon und packte im selben Moment Travis und stieß ihn zu Lewis. „Sie können weiter auf stur machen Cartwright, aber das kann ich auch."

„Sie können nicht gewinnen. Wenn Sie mich erschießen, kommen sie auch nicht an ihr Ziel."

„Das ist auch nicht meine Absicht gewesen."

„Mara…"

„Ruhig Curt…gleich haben wir ihn da, wo wir ihn haben wollen."

„Cartwright, ich bin ja kein Unmensch. Ich lasse Ihnen die Wahl, zu entscheiden, was Ihnen ihre Sturheit wert ist. Wenn soll ich zuerst erschießen? Ihre Frau oder ihre Schwiegermutter?"

„Mara.."

Nun hob Mara genervt die Hand und fasste sich an die Stirn. „Ja, das habe ich ja vergessen. Mein zukünftiger Ehemann möchte ja seine große Liebe am Leben lassen. Gut, dann Schwiegermutter oder dieser kleine süße Indianerjunge."

Sie ging zu Kokos Sohn und hob sein Kinn an. Wie ist dein Name, mein Junge?"

Schluckend schaute Travis zu Adam und dann zu Bridget. Ganz leise gab er Mara eine Antwort. „Travis."

Sie tätschelte seine Wange. „Also Cartwright, wenn soll Lewis von diesem Leben befreien? Ich denke, einer wird reichen, damit Sie merken, dass ich es ernst meine und so, wie Curt Sie beschrieben hat, werden Sie mit der Schuld nicht leben können, dass jemand Ihretwegen sterben musste."

Cholette hatte unbemerkt die Hand von Bridget ergriffen und drückte sie nun fest. Dann lächelte sie ihre Tochter an. Diese verstand sofort, was sie vorhatte und schüttelte den Kopf. Auf Französisch flüsterte sie ihr zu. „Das ist besser, als langsam über Wochen darauf zu warten."

„Maman.."

„Ich liebe dich. Adam, mach es nicht. Lass dich nicht erpressen. Sie werden die Gosiute umbringen, um das Land dann zu verkaufen."

Adam sah zu seiner Schwiegermutter, die ihm lächelnd zunickte. Auch er schüttelte kaum merklich mit dem Kopf. Seine Augen wanderten zu Bridget, die in ihre Faust biss. „Das ist mein Weg, Adam."

Die Wangenknochen von Adam fingen an zu zucken. „Curt hat recht, es wird hier zu viel gelabert."

Lewis hatte seine Waffe gezogen und schoss auf Cholette, die mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen tödlich getroffen zu Boden sackte. Dann richtete Lewis den Colt an die Stirn von Travis. „So Adam, unterschreibst du jetzt die Papiere, oder soll ich auch noch den Jungen abknallen?"

„Die Mine gehört mir nicht alleine. Auch wenn ich sie euch überschreibe, braucht ihr noch die zweite Unterschrift."

Unsanft stieß Mara ihn gegen den Brustkorb. „Du lügst."

„Nein."

„Erschieß den Jungen."

Bridget schrie auf. „Adam…"

Lewis hatte den Finger am Abzug und wollte ihn gerade nach hinten durchziehen, als ein Schuss ertönte. Hektisch schauten Mara und Curt sich um. Adam stieß sie zur Seite und schnappte sich Travis, der laut anfing zu weinen. Er schubste ihn ziemlich unsanft zu Bridget, dann wendete er sich wieder Mara zu, die ihre Waffe gezogen hatte und nun auf ihn zielte. Sie wusste, sie haben höchst wahrscheinlich verloren. Jemand war hier und machte ihnen einen Strich durch die Rechnung, aber bevor sie fliehen oder sich ergeben musste, wollte sie Adam fertigmachen. Mara kam aber nicht dazu, das Vergnügen zu haben, Adam sterben zu sehen. Vorher hörte sie einen Knall und spürte einen Schmerz in der Brust. Sie schaute nach unten und sah das Blut, das aus der Einschusswunde trat. Dann hob sie wieder den Kopf und blickte in die Richtung, aus der die Kugel gekommen sein musste. Vor ihr stand Riccardo mit der Waffe aus Adams Gurt in der Hand. Der Qualm vom Mündungsfeuer war noch am Lauf zu sehen. Sie streckte die Hand aus, aber konnte keinen Schritt mehr machen. Ihre Beine gaben nach und die Welt um sie herum verschwand.

Völlig Konfus stand Curt in der Mitte und wusste nicht, was geschah. Alles war so schnell gegangen. Er hatte seine Waffe gezogen und drehte sich im Kreis. Als er sah, wie Mara zu Boden ging, schaute er geschockt zu ihr auf den Boden, um dann auch wieder zu Lewis zu sehen. Nun war auch ihm klar, dass er ganz schnell verschwinden musste, wenn er nicht auch so enden wollte. Zuvor würde er aber Adam in die Hölle schicken. Aber erst jetzt registrierte er, dass Adam sich die Waffen von Mara gegriffen hat und diese nun auf ihn richtete. Langsam kam er Schritt für Schritt näher. Curt fing an, zu schwitzen.

„Durch dich haben viele Menschen ihr Leben verloren. Du hast mehr als eine Familie zerstört. Nenne mir einen Grund, warum ich dich am Leben lassen soll. Nur einen."

Beide standen sich gegenüber und hatten die Waffen aufeinander gerichtet. „Wenn du abdrückst, drücke ich auch ab. Dann erwischt es nicht nur mich."

Langsam nickte Adam. „Dann lass es uns auf die altmodische Weise erledigen."

Hinter sich hörte er, wie Bridget leise seinen Namen rief. „Woher soll ich wissen, dass es fair zugeht und du mich sofort abknallst, wenn ich die Waffe wegstecke?"

„Weil ich aufpassen werde."

Als Adam die Stimme erkannte, zuckte er leicht zusammen. Mitch trat mit einem Gewehr aus dem Schatten heraus. Adam fragte sich, ob er der Unbekannte war, der Lewis erschossen hat. Würde Mitch seinen eigenen Cousin erschießen?"

„Mitch, du kommst genau richtig. Leg die Waffe weg, Adam. Du hast verloren. Du wirst mir jetzt das Land überschreiben und dann verschwinde ich aus deinem Leben."

„Nein.." Mitch stand neben Adam und reichte ihm seinen Gurt. Das Gewehr hatte er immer noch auf Curt gerichtet. „Cartwright hat dir gesagt, wie ihr die Sache zu Ende bringt. Schnall ihn um. Und sollte einer meinen, den anderen austricksen zu können, werde ich denjenigen umlegen."

„Mitch?.. Was soll das. Du hast doch nicht etwa Lewis erschossen?"

„Doch habe ich. Ich habe dir damals schon gesagt, dass ich bei deinen verrückten Plänen nicht mitmachen werde. Ich habe schon viel Mist in meinem Leben gebaut, aber ich werde nicht zusehen, wie Kinder vor meinen Augen erschossen werden. Los Cartwright, ich habe keine Lust, noch bis Weihnachten hier zu stehen oder bist du doch eine Weichwurst?"

Die Augen nur auf Curt gerichtet, legte Adam den Gurt an und schnürte das Band um seinen Oberschenkel. „Riccardo, gib mir meine Waffe."

Maras Revolver ließ er zu Boden fallen. „Geh zu deiner Tante, Riccardo. Du musst sie zur Farm bringen, wenn ich es nicht kann."

„Ja, Sir."

Rückwärts lief Riccardo zu Kokos Kindern und Bridget, die mit bleichem Gesicht zu den drei Männern sah.

„Gut, dann steckt die Waffen in die Holster und bringt die Sache zu Ende."

Auf der Stirn von Curt bildete sich ein kleiner Schweißfilm. Er hatte eigentlich keine Angst zu sterben, aber es machte ihn doch recht nervös, wie kalt ihn Adam anblickte. Bei ihm war nicht zu sehen, was er dachte oder was er fühlte. Nicht mal in den Augen war zu sehen, ob er Angst hatte. Die Hand von Curt lag über der Waffe und dann konnte er den Blick von Adam nicht mehr ertragen und zog den Colt aus dem Holster. Seine Waffe flog in hohen Bogen auf den Boden, als seine Schulter zurückgerissen wurde. Adam hatte seine Waffe so schnell gezogen, dass Curt es nicht einmal mitbekommen hatte. Jammernd ging er in die Knie und hielt sich die Schulter.

„Warum hast du ihm nicht das Licht ausgeblasen, Adam?"

Mitch hatte sich neben seinen alten Klassenkameraden gestellt und schaute mit ihm auf den wimmernden Curt. „Ich möchte, dass die Leute von ihm hören, was er gemacht hat. Ich möchte, dass die Familien sehen können, wer schuld an dem Tod von so vielen unschuldigen Menschen ist. Er hat keinen schnellen Tod verdient."

Es war ein bitteres Lachen von Mitch. „Ich werde dich nie verstehen, Cartwright. Ich verschwinde jetzt."

„Warum, Mitch? Warum hast du deinen Cousin erschossen, um mir zu helfen?"

Wieder lachte Mitch los. „Cartwright, dir hätte ich nie geholfen. Noch immer kann ich dich nicht leiden und ich würde dir lieber die Visage polieren, als jetzt mit dir hier zu quatschen, aber was ich Curt gesagt habe. Ich konnte nicht zusehen, wie der Junge erschossen werden sollte. Also…"

Er stieß mit dem Gewehrkolben Adam gegen den Brustkorb. „Mach dir keine Hoffnung. Du bist für mich immer noch eine Weichwurst."

Dann schaute er sich noch mal kurz um und ließ Adam mit den anderen alleine zurück. Mit hängenden Schultern drehte sich Adam zu Bridget und ging zu ihr, um sie in den Arm zu nehmen.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Die Sonne schien. Keine Wolke war am Himmel zu sehen. So, als wenn Cholette ihnen sagen wollte, sie sollen nicht traurig sein. Dass sie es genauso so wollte, wie es passiert ist. Das es schnell geht und sie keine Schmerzen hat und dass sie sich nicht von allen verabschieden musste. Adam hatte immer wieder mit Bridget darüber geredet, dass es falsch war, dass er gezögert hat. Er hätte einen anderen Weg finden müssen. So schwer, wie es Bridget auch gefallen war, sie hatte Adam immer wieder versichert, dass ihre Mutter sich gewünscht hatte, dass sie nicht leiden muss. Dass sie in ihren letzten Tagen oft gemeinsam darüber gesprochen haben, aber noch immer konnte Adam sich nicht ganz von der Schuld freisprechen.

Adam hatte Riccardo zur Farm zurückgeschickt, damit er Hoss holen konnte. Dann hatte er sich um Simon gekümmert, als er festgestellt hatte, dass dieser noch am Leben war. Er würde zwar noch einige Wochen brauchen, bis er wieder auf den Beinen ist, aber der Schamane hatte gesagt, dass er ziemliches Glück gehabt hat. Die Kräuter, die er an dem Tag am Bach geraucht hatte, hatten dafür gesorgt, dass seine Verletzung nicht so stark geblutet hat. Wenn sich die Wunde nicht noch entzündete, würde er im Herbst wieder den Unterricht übernehmen können.

Curt wartete in der Stadt noch auf seine Verhandlung, aber keiner in Virginia City glaubte daran, dass der Richter etwas anderes entscheiden würde, als das, dass Curt an den Galgen kommen würde. Er hatte bei Tom ein volles Geständnis abgelegt. Der Sheriff hatte erzählt, dass von dem überheblichen Curt nichts mehr zu sehen war. In der Zelle saß nur noch ein Nervenbündel, das wollte, dass es endlich vorbei ist. Zu groß war die Angst von Curt, dass das Gefängnis gestürmt und er am nächsten Baum aufgeknüpft würde.

Die drei Kinder hatten sich von den Ereignissen mehr oder weniger gut erholt. Travis war Koko in den ersten Tagen nicht mehr von der Seite gewichen und ob er in nächster Zeit alleine irgendwo übernachten wird, bezweifelte Adam. Mit Riccardo hatte Adam darüber gesprochen, wie er sich gefühlt hat, als er seinen ersten Menschen erschossen hat und so wie es scheint, konnte Giovannas Sohn gut damit umgehen, dass er - wie Adam damals - keine andere Wahl gehabt hatte.

Adams Gedanken kehrten in das Jetzt zurück und er sah auf das Grab von Bridgets Mutter. Die anderen waren schon zum Ausgang vom Friedhof gelaufen. Er kniete sich kurz davor, nahm etwas Erde in die Hand und ließ sie dann durch seine Finger rieseln. „Ich werde auf sie und deine Enkelkinder aufpassen. Das verspreche ich dir. Ich werde niemals zulassen, dass ihr etwas passiert."

Er stand auf und wollte zu den anderen gehen, als Clement vor ihm stand. Er sagte keinen Ton und Adam wusste nicht, was er ihm jetzt sagen sollte. Sie hatten die letzten Tage kaum miteinander gesprochen. Er hatte auch nicht gewollt, dass Adam ihm bei den Vorbereitungen zur Beerdigung half. So erschreckte er sich ziemlich, als Clement ihn am Kragen packte und zu sich heranzog. In seiner Stimme war die ganze Wut, die in ihm war, zu hören.

„Ich hätte dir nie vertrauen sollen, Adam. Du hast meine ganze Familie zerstört. Mein ganzes Leben kaputt gemacht."

Adam versuchte, die Hände von Clement nach unten zu drücken. „Clement, ich kann dich…"

„Höre auf damit auf, Adam. So wie Frederic, so falle auch ich nicht mehr auf deine Worte herein. Zuerst hast du dafür gesorgt, dass meine Kinder ihre sichere Heimat verlassen und immer mehr in die Wildnis ziehen. Dann zerstörst du die Ehe meines Sohnes, so dass er mit meinem Enkelsohn verschwindet und keiner weiß, wo er ist und ob er jemals wiederkommt. Du hast dafür gesorgt, dass ich deinen Worten geglaubt habe und habe diesen idiotischen Entschluss gefasst, alles zu verkaufen, um ein anderes Leben zu führen. So wie meine Kinder, hast du mich hier in die Wildnis gelockt. Jetzt musste meine Frau deinetwegen sterben."

Er ließ Adam los und brüllte ihn jetzt an. „Du hast einfach zugesehen, wie sie erschossen wird, nur weil dir diese Indianer wieder wichtiger waren."

Clement holte aus und traf Adam am Kinn. Dieser holte Luft und ließ sich von Clement nicht zu einer unbedachten Aktion provozieren. „Ich werde jetzt gehen um…"

Sein Schwiegervater packte Adam wieder am Kragen. „Was hast du nun vor? Mir auch noch meine Tochter zu nehmen? Ich werde nicht dabei .."

„Papa…"

Bridget stand hinter ihrem Vater und sah die beiden Männer fassungslos an. Wenn Adam gedacht hat, dass sie schon die ganze Zeit sehr blass ausgesehen hat, dann wusste er jetzt, was wirklich blass war. Sie konnte nicht mehr weitersprechen und Adam stieß seinen Schwiegervater zur Seite und konnte sie gerade noch in den Arm nehmen, als ihre Beine nachgaben und sie das Bewusstsein verlor.


	99. Chapter 99

Die Hände vor das Gesicht gelegt, die Ellenbogen auf die Knie gestützt, so schüttelte Adam immer wieder mit dem Kopf. Clement konnte von Glück sagen, dass er recht bald die Praxisräume von Dr. Martin wieder verlassen hatte, sonst hätte er sicher Adams gesamte Wut abbekommen. Noch als er Bridget zum Wagen getragen hatte, hatte ihm sein Schwiegervater wieder Vorwürfe gemacht und ihm die Schuld an Bridgets Zustand gegeben. Wäre Ben nicht dazu gekommen, würde nicht nur Bridget bei Paul auf der Liege liegen, sondern auch Clement.

Immer wieder versuchten Ben und Emillia, Adam mit beruhigenden Worten aufzubauen, aber er hatte sie weder angesehen, noch ihnen geantwortet. Zu sehr versuchte er, die Gedanken in seinem Kopf zu ordnen und zu beruhigen. Schon seit dem Tag, als sie auf Mara und Curt getroffen waren, ging es Bridget immer schlechter und Adam hatte die Beerdigung förmlich herbeigesehnt, damit sie danach endlich zur Ruhe kommen würde. Würde Clement recht behalten und Adam würde in diesem Jahr noch mehr verlieren als Amarok, Cholette und die Freundschaft zu Frederic? Dass dieser wieder zurückkommen würde, daran glaubte Adam kein bisschen mehr. Wie so oft stellte er sich die Frage, ob das, was er macht, alles so richtig ist. Um ihn herum leiden so viele Menschen wegen seiner Entscheidungen. Am liebsten hätte er bei diesen Gedanken laut aufgeschrien. Für das Land, das er vor fünfzehn Jahren gekauft hat und auf dem die Gosiute in Frieden leben konnten, mussten bereits so viele sterben. Und nicht nur für dieses Stück Land. War er der einzige, für den ein Menschenleben etwas wert war? Wie konnten immer wieder Leute wie Curt oder die Männer von der Eisenbahngesellschaft über Leichen gehen, nur wegen eines Stücks Land? Dass er eine Mitschuld hat an den ganzen Ereignissen, sah er doch an Hoss. Dieser lebte mit Koko und den Kindern friedlich auf der Farm und wurde nur durch ihn immer wieder in diese Probleme mit hineingezogen. Aber er kann nicht so leben wie Hoss und Koko. Es würde ihn nicht…Adam stockte kurz und es schauderte ihn etwas…glücklich machen, sich nur um die Arbeit auf der Ranch zu kümmern. Er konnte nicht wegsehen und alles verdrängen, was um ihn herum passierte.

Tief atmete er in seine Hände. Als die Tür zu den Behandlungsräumen auf ging und Paul herauskam, war Adam sofort auf den Beinen. Kein Wort sagte Adam. Seine Augen sahen den Doktor nur fragend und flehend an.

Ein kleines Lächeln huschte über das Gesicht von Paul und er legte Adam beruhigend die Hand auf die Schulter. „Deine Frau hat genauso einen Dickkopf wie du, Adam. Ich wollte eigentlich, dass sie die nächsten Tage hierbleibt, aber sie will unbedingt nach Hause. Ich habe dem aber nur unter der Bedingung zugestimmt, dass sie sich die Berge ja nur vom Bett aus ansieht."

Der Arzt schaute nun zu Emillia. „Kannst du zu ihr gehen und ihr bitte etwas helfen, und lass dich nicht von ihr wegschicken."

Nun lächelte auch Bens Frau das erste Mal wieder etwas. „Ich habe Erfahrung, wie man mit sturen uneinsichtigen Leuten klarkommt. Jahrelange Erfahrung."

Kurz sah sie zu Ben und Adam und lief dann zu Bridget.

„Ich werde draußen den Wagen fertig machen und Hoss vorschicken, damit er Koko Bescheid sagen kann, dass wir kommen."

Mit dem Hut in der Hand, verließ Ben die Praxis. Als Adam zu Bridget gehen wollte, hielt Paul ihn am Arm fest. „Adam, ich habe gesagt, sie ist sehr dickköpfig und das meinte ich nicht nur im Scherz. Auch wenn sie dir sicher wieder erzählen wird, dass alles in Ordnung ist, sollte sie in den nächsten Wochen unbedingt im Bett bleiben, sonst wird sie, wie im letzten Jahr, das Kind verlieren. Nur, dass sie es dieses Mal höchstwahrscheinlich auch nicht überleben würde. Dazu ist ihr Körper im Moment nicht stark genug."

Fassungslos sah Adam den Arzt an. Für einen kurzen Moment schloss er die Augen und wiederholte für sich die Worte, die er gerade gehört hat. Mit zusammengepressten Zähnen öffnete er die Augen und schaute Paul mit unbeweglicher Miene an. „Wann ist das passiert?"

Nun war es Paul, der erstaunt die Augenbrauen hob. „Kurz nach dem dich der Puma angefallen hat…..hat sie dir das nicht erzählt?"

Der Blick von Adam war nun auf die Tür der Behandlungsräume gerichtet. „Nein."

Paul konnte nicht verbergen, dass er etwas überrascht war, dass Bridget nicht mit ihm darüber geredet hat, aber er kannte sie ja nun bereits einige Jahre und hatte feststellen können, dass sie teilweise genauso stur wie Adam sein konnte. Sicherlich würde sie ihm dann jetzt auch nicht alles erzählen. „Adam,.." Sein Blick war nun sehr ernst und er verstärkte etwas den Griff um Adams Arm. „..sie braucht wirklich absolute Ruhe. Ich kann dir leider nicht sagen, warum das so ist, aber bereits bei Emillie hat die Schwangerschaft ihren Körper sehr geschwächt. Sie nimmt ihr jede Kraft, so als wenn der Körper gegen das Kind ankämpft, wie bei einer Grippe oder Verletzung und da bei euch so gut wie nie Ruhe herrscht, vereinfacht die Sache nicht gerade."

Paul sah, wie Adam erneut die Augen schloss und leicht mit dem Kopf schüttelte. „Sollte sie diese Schwangerschaft überstehen, Adam, sollte das erstmal die letzte gewesen sein. Ich gehe nicht davon aus, dass sie eine weitere schaffen würde. Auf jeden Fall nicht in den nächsten Jahren. Ihr Körper muss erst wieder richtig zu Kräften kommen. Da helfen auch Kokos Kräuter nicht."

Mit einem Nicken wollte Adam weiterlaufen, aber Paul hielt ihn noch immer fest. „Ich war in den letzten Tagen bei deinem Vater auf der Ponderosa und habe dich bei der Arbeit gesehen. Adam,…wenn sie sich wieder Sorgen machen muss, weil du neben ihr liegst, hilfst du ihr damit nicht und es würde mich freuen, wenn du neben dem Schamanen auch mal wieder zu mir kommen würdest, damit ich einen Blick auf deinen Rücken werfen kann, da ich dachte, dass du dir von uns beiden helfen lassen willst."

Sehr tief musste Adam einatmen, um auf seinen Herzschlag zu hören um sich etwas zu beruhigen. „Ich komme in der nächsten Woche vorbei."

Dann öffnete er mit einem Ruck die Tür und ließ einen nachdenklichen Paul im Zimmer zurück.

XXXX

Finn legte die Zeitung zur Seite und schaute auf das Frühstück, das der Kellner ihm gerade serviert hatte. Er war hin und her gerissen, ob er etwas davon essen sollte. In Moment war das Wetter ja sehr gut, aber wenn sie erst einmal den Hafen verlassen haben würden, würde er jede Welle wieder einzeln spüren. Aber wenn er nicht frühstücken würde, würde es ihm auch nicht besser gehen. So versuchte er, zu verdrängen, dass er in den nächsten Wochen keinen festen Boden unter den Füßen haben würde und sicher wie bei der Hinfahrt, die meiste Zeit in der Kabine verbringen wird. Der einzige, den es freuen wird, dass das wahrscheinlich seine letzte Schiffsreise gewesen ist, war sein Vater. Er hatte schon nicht verstanden, warum er nur wegen eines Vortrages nach New York fahren musste. In seinen Augen war es vergeudete Zeit. Wenn er noch mehr darüber wissen will, wie man sich am besten durch einen Berg arbeitet, hätte er das auch zu Hause in England machen können. Er verstand sowie so nicht, warum er sich mehr dafür interessierte und sich nicht aktiver, wie seine Brüder, am Schiffbau beteiligte. Dort sah sein Vater die Zukunft, dass es eine schnellere Verbindung zwischen England und der neuen Welt gab. Im letzten Jahr hat sein Vater in der Firma alles verändert und sein Hauptaugenmerk darauf gerichtet und konnte seinen Sohn nicht verstehen, dass dieser lieber weiter an der Eisenbahn arbeitete. Es war für ihn so unverständlich, dass er Finn gesagt hat, dass er die Reise nach New York von seinem eigenen Geld bezahlen müsse, weil er nicht bereit sei, dafür Geld von der Firma zu nehmen. Finn hatte es mit einen Lächeln hingenommen und am selben Tag noch eine Passage auf dem Schiff für die Überfahrt gebucht. Es war nicht nur der Vortrag, der ihn gereizt hatte, sondern er wollte auch unbedingt das Land kennenlernen. Am Anfang bestand der Briefverkehr zwischen ihm und Adam Cartwright nur aus Fragen und Ideenaustausch, wie dieser den Bau seiner Eisenbahnstrecke bewältigen kann. Mit der Zeit wurden die Briefe persönlicher und Adam beschrieb ihm, wie sich das junge Land immer weiter entwickelte und was es alles noch für Möglichkeiten gab, sein Wissen hier anzubringen. Nun hatte er nicht wirklich viel von dem Land gesehen außer New York, aber auch das war schon sehr beeindruckend gewesen. Länger konnte er aber nun nicht mehr bleiben, weil sicher nicht nur sein Vater zu Hause schon drängelte, auch sein Geld neigte sich langsam dem Ende zu.

Gesättigt schob Finn den Teller zur Seite und goss sich noch etwas Tee nach, um sich noch einmal der Zeitung zu widmen.

„Mr. O'Sullivan?"

Finn hob den Kopf und sah zu dem Hotel Boy. „Ich habe hier einen Brief für Sie, und wenn Sie wollen, dann bringe ich ihren Koffer schon zu der Kutsche. Das Schiff soll pünktlich auslaufen."

„Ja, machen Sie das. Ich komme gleich nach."

Der Hotel Boy nahm dankend das Trinkgeld von Finn entgegen und lief wieder in die Hotellobby zurück. Finn sah auf seine Uhr und war überrascht, wie lange er sich doch Zeit für das Frühstück genommen hatte. Dann öffnete er den Brief, nachdem er den Absender gelesen hatte. Lachend steckte er ihn danach in die Tasche, holte seine Sachen und lief zu der Kutsche. Immer noch leise lachend über so eine absurde Idee, lehnte er sich in das Polster der Kutsche zurück und ließ sich zum Hafen fahren.

Der Koffer stand neben ihm und Finns Augen wanderten an dem großen Schiff entlang. Hektisch liefen Leute umher. Hier und da wurden Kommandos gebrüllt. Das Schiff würde in gut einer Stunde auslaufen. Unbewusst legte Finn die Hand auf seinen Magen. Er hatte seiner Mutter versprochen, auf jeden Fall vor dem Winter wieder nach England zu kommen, bevor die Stürme anfingen. Nun war es bereits Herbst und der Sturm, den er in der letzten Woche hier erlebt hatte, hatte ihm schon einen Vorgeschmack gegeben, was ihm eventuell auf dem Meer bevorstand. Er griff in seine Jackentasche, um sein Ticket hervorzuholen. Aber stattdessen hatte er den Brief in der Hand. Lange schaute er darauf und fragte sich, ob die Amerikaner doch nicht so verrückt waren. So absurd kam ihm der Brief nun nicht mehr vor. Erneut sah er zu dem Schiff und dachte darüber nach, was ihn in England erwarten würde. Lange nervenaufreibende Diskussionen mit seinem Vater und seinen Brüdern. Dort hat er nicht die Möglichkeiten, seine Ideen umzusetzen und Neues auszuprobieren, aber in diesem recht jungen Land schon. Hier wäre er dann sein eigener Chef und was hatte er schon zu verlieren, außer seinem Stolz, wenn es nicht funktionieren sollte und er zurück zu seinem Vater kriechen müsste. Aber wenn er es schafft, dann wäre dieser eventuell das erste Mal sprachlos, dass sein Jüngster doch mal etwas zustande gebracht hat.

Entschlossen steckte er den Brief zurück in die Tasche, nahm den Koffer und winkte nach einer Kutsche.

„Zum Bahnhof bitte und wenn Sie an einem Telegraphenbüro vorbeikommen, halten Sie bitte kurz an."

XXXXX

Leise stellte Adam das Tablett auf den Nachtisch und wollte das Zimmer verlassen, als Bridget nach seiner Hand griff und sie festhielt. Mit einem Lächeln setzte er sich dann auf den Rand des Bettes.

„Sind wir unten wieder zu laut?"

Schmunzelnd schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Nicht mehr als sonst auch."

„Es ist ja nicht mehr lange und es wird etwas ruhiger werden."

„Wenn du mich aufstehen lassen würdest, könnte ich dort unten für Ruhe sorgen."

Sofort hob er den Zeigefinger. „Auf keinen Fall. Du bleibst hier schön weiter im Bett liegen und siehst dir die Berge an."

Zärtlich streichelte Bridget am Arm von Adam entlang. „Mir geht es doch schon wieder besser. Und ich kenne mittlerweile jede Stelle von diesen Bergen ganz genau."

„Nein. Nicht nur Paul hat gesagt, du sollst im Bett bleiben auch Koko ist dieser Meinung und auf sie wirst du doch hören. Was denkst du, was sie mir erzählen wird, wenn sie nachher vorbeikommt und dich unten herumlaufen sieht."

„Aber ich bekomme doch mit, dass es nicht ganz so rund mit den Kindern läuft. Ich höre es nicht nur, ich kann es dir abends auch genau ansehen, dass der Tag Spuren bei dir hinterlassen hat."

Er strich ihr einige Haare aus der Stirn, sah ihr dann in die Augen und lächelte. „Ja, es ist nicht einfach. Auch wenn Giovanna und Rose eine große Hilfe sind, ist es für mich leichter, eine Herde Rinder zusammenzuhalten, als diese Bande dort unten. Aber ab Montag kann ja wieder der Unterricht losgehen und dann kommen die Kinder auch wieder etwas zur Ruhe."

„Ihr habt eine Vertretung für Simon gefunden? Aber doch nicht etwa wieder dein Vater?"

„Nein, das wollten er und die Kinder sich nicht wieder antun. Unser neuer Pastor hat sich bereit erklärt, bis Simon wieder voll genesen ist, den Unterricht zu übernehmen."

Schweigend nickte Bridget langsam mit dem Kopf, ohne Adam dabei aus den Augen zu lassen.

„Was ist? Siehst du schon wieder Probleme, die ich nicht sehe?"

„Jaaa….zum einen wundert es mich, dass ihr so schnell jemanden gefunden habt, mit dem DU einverstanden bist und dann frage ich mich, ob das so eine gute Idee ist, einen Pastor den Unterricht machen zu lassen. Bei unserem kleinen Stamm sucht dieser doch sicher recht schnell das Weite."

„Es ist doch nur für einige Wochen. Was soll da schon Großartiges passieren und ganz ehrlich…" Adam legte sich die Hand auf die Brust. „…mich stört es nicht, wenn er das Weite sucht. Da ich auch in diesem Jahr nicht einmal an einem Sonntag dort war und sicherlich auch nicht die Messe zu Weihnachten besuchen werde, habe ich nicht so viel mit ihm zu tun."

„Ich gehe davon aus, du wirst recht bald mit ihm zu tun haben, wenn er unsere Kinder sieht."

Nur die Schultern von Adam zuckten und er grinste etwas.

„Wie geht es eigentlich Simon?"

Kurz sah Adam zu den Bergen. „Es geht ihm schon besser. Das Schlimmste hat er, denke ich überstanden. Er hat verdammtes Glück gehabt, dass Koko und der Schamane ihm so schnell helfen konnten und er ist ein harter Hund. Er wird sicher noch einige Wochen brauchen, aber bei Pelipa ist er ja in guten Händen."

Bridget legte den Kopf schief und betrachtete Adam genau. „Hast du ihn besucht und hast dir gleich seine Pfeife ausgeborgt oder warum habe ich den Eindruck, du nimmst das alles sehr gelassen. Es ist so viel passiert, was normalerweise dich doch sonst immer sehr stark ins Grübeln bringt, aber davon merke ich nichts."

Er atmete tief durch und zog sich die Schuhe aus. Dann setzte er sich neben sie auf das Bett und legte den Arm um sie. Adam schaute aus dem Fenster zu den Bergen. „Die letzten Wochen haben mich daran erinnert, was eigentlich wichtig ist in meinem Leben. Ja, ich kann mir wieder Schuld an allem geben was passiert ist, aber es würde sich dadurch nichts ändern oder ungeschehen machen. Ich hätte das alles nicht verhindern können. Die Entscheidungen, die ich getroffen habe, waren alle richtig und ich würde es wieder so machen. Es war die Entscheidung deiner Mutter, diesen Weg zu gehen. Vielleicht hätte Lewis sie trotzdem erschossen, aber sie ist ihm zuvor gekommen, weil sie es so wollte. Tom wurde nicht meinetwegen angeschossen, er hat seinen Job gemacht. Er wollte die Verantwortlichen für das Massaker an den Siedlern zur Rechenschaft ziehen und Jenks hat vor über zehn Jahren einer falschen Frau vertraut."

Skeptisch blickte ihn Bridget von der Seite an. „Und Frederic?"

Adam lehnte den Kopf zurück an die Wand und schaute an die Decke. „Seit ich deinen Bruder kenne, ließ er sich leider immer recht schnell von anderen beeinflussen. Ja, er ist leider ein Opfer von Curt und Mara geworden, aber er ist alt genug und kennt mich so lange, dass ihm eigentlich klar sein müsste, dass in den Gerüchten kein Funken Wahrheit steckt."

Nun sah er wieder zu Bridget. „Du hast mir damals in Boston gesagt, ich kann nicht immer auf ihn aufpassen und ihm alle Verantwortung abnehmen und damit hattest du recht. So wie Little Joe lernen muss, bei seinen Entscheidungen mit den Konsequenzen zu leben, so muss dein Bruder das auch machen. Er hat eine Entscheidung getroffen und muss mit den Folgen nun klarkommen."

Traurig schaute Bridget ihn an. Dann lehnte sie sich wieder an seine Schulter. „Hat Amarok mit dir geredet?"

Beruhigend legte sie ihre Hand auf seine Brust, als sie spürte wie sich sein Körper verspannte. So selbstbewusst wie noch zuvor, klang seine Stimme nun nicht mehr. „Nein."

„Warum gehst du nicht ins Dorf und redest mit ihm?"

Es dauerte eine ganze Weile bis Adam weiter sprach. „Aponi hat gesagt, ich soll warten bis er zu mir kommt. Das Ganze hat ihn ziemlich mitgenommen."

„Ich kann das ja verstehen, er hat seinen Vater verloren, aber dass er deswegen solange nicht mit dir spricht?"

Erneut spürte Bridget, wie sich der Körper von Adam verspannte. „Er hat an dem Tag, als ich ihm seinen Vater zurückbrachte, fast noch mehr verloren."

Mehrmals hob und senkte sich der Brustkorb von Adam, als er tief ein und ausatmete. „Bitte, sprich nicht mit Koko darüber, was ich dir jetzt erzähle. Das müssen Amarok und Aponi machen, wenn sie der Meinung sind, es ist die richtige Zeit."

Bridget schaute ihn nicht an als sie dem zustimmte, sondern überlegte, was er ihr jetzt wohl erzählen mag.

„Der Stamm von Amarok hat, wie du weißt, nicht immer hier gelebt. Koko war noch nicht geboren, als die Gosiute ihre alte Heimat verlassen mussten. Die Armee begleitete sie bis hierher. Das ganze passierte im Winter und viele der Älteren, wie auch einige der Kinder, überlebten diesen Weg nicht. Wie Aponi mir erzählt hat, sind einige von ihnen einfach erfroren, weil sie nicht genug Decken hatten, um sich zu wärmen. Es gab zu wenig zu essen und Holz für ein Feuer war schwer zu finden. Die Soldaten teilten ihre Vorräte nicht mit den Indianern. Sie sahen zu, wie diese jeden Tag aufs Neue um ihr Leben kämpfen mussten. An einem Morgen wachte der Sohn von Amarok und Aponi nicht mehr auf. Sie mussten ihn in seiner Decke einfach zurücklassen. Die Armee ließ nicht zu, dass die Gosiute sich nach ihrer Tradition von den Toten verabschieden konnten. Die Körper wurden auf dem Weg einfach an den Stellen zurückgelassen, an denen sie gestorben waren. Sie erreichten ihr Ziel und Amarok baute mit Aponi die Farm auf. Ein Jahr später wurde Koko geboren. Sie haben ihr nie von ihrem Bruder erzählt, weil Koko die Welt von Aponi unbefangen kennenlernen sollte. Dann wurden Koko und ich Freunde und der Sohn von Amarok wäre zu dieser Zeit, wie ich auch, neun Jahre alt gewesen. Er soll die dunklen Haare von Amarok gehabt haben, aber sonst kam er mehr nach Aponi. Es war ihm anzusehen, dass seine Mutter eine Weiße war. Amarok soll an dem Tag, als ich das erste mal bei ihm auf der Farm gewesen bin, sehr nachdenklich gewesen sein und umso stärker meine Freundschaft zu Koko wurde, umso mehr wurde ich Amaroks Sohn. Er brachte mir nicht nur alles bei, damit ich sein Volk verstehe, es war seine Art mit dem Verlust umzugehen. Ich habe damals einen Vater gebraucht, der mich versteht und er hat einen Sohn gebraucht, um wieder in die Zukunft sehen zu können."

Adam musste eine Pause machen, um sein Gleichgewicht in sich nicht zu verlieren. „An dem Tag, als ich in das Dorf kam und ihm erzählte, was passiert ist, wurde ihm bewusst, dass wieder andere über das Schicksal seines Sohnes bestimmen, und er hätte nur zusehen können oder sich gegen seinen gesamten Stamm stellen müssen. Er wusste genau, was er alles verlieren wird und bereits verloren hat und dabei wünscht er sich nur, wie ich, dass beide Welten in Frieden zusammen leben können."

Noch enger schmiegte sich Bridget an ihn heran. Mal wieder wurde ihr deutlich, in welch heiler Welt sie doch groß geworden ist, aber trotzdem würde sie nie auf den Gedanken kommen, von hier fortzugehen. „Habe Geduld, ich glaube fest daran, dass er zu dir kommen wird."

Ihre Gedanken kreisten um das Gehörte und sie fing an, zu frösteln und als sie ihre Frage stellte, sprach sie sehr leise. „Adam, was ist mit meinem Vater? Alle haben mich besucht. Er jedoch war nicht einmal hier."

Da sie keine Antwort bekam, rückte sie etwas von ihm weg, um so in sein Gesicht blicken zu können.

„Adam?"

„Bridget, ich möchte nicht, dass du dich aufregst."

„Aber ich rege mich auf, wenn du mir nicht sagst, was los ist."

Mit der Hand fuhr er sich durch das Gesicht und ließ sie dann einen Moment vor dem Mund liegen. „Das ist einer der zwei Punkte, mit denen ich noch nicht klarkomme…..Bridget durch mich und dass wir hier in Nevada leben, hast du eigentlich deine gesamte Familie verloren. Hätte ich mich nicht mit Frederic damals angefreundet, würdet ihr noch alle zusammen sein."

„Was ist mit meinem Vater, Adam?"

„Er hat, wie Frederic, seine Sachen gepackt und ist gegangen. Er gibt mir die Schuld daran, dass seine Familie zerbrochen ist und er will nicht zusehen, wie ich auch noch dich auf dem Gewissen habe."

In ihren Augen konnte man sehen, wie erschüttert sie war. „Er ist zurück nach Boston gegangen?"

„Nein, er wohnt in Carson City. Er hat mir die Schlüssel für das Haus gegeben und gesagt, ich kann damit machen, was ich möchte; er braucht es nicht mehr. Hin und wieder ist er in Virginia City, um sich mit seinen Freunden aus der Politik zu treffen. Daran hält er nämlich weiter fest. Um dort Fuß zu fassen, wenn wir eigenständig werden sollten."

Sie lehnte sich wieder bei ihm an und sah starr auf die Bettdecke. „Wie immer denkt er nur an sich und sucht die Schuld bei anderen. Wie mein Bruder. Adam, weder du, noch irgendwer anders ist dafür verantwortlich, welche Wege mein Vater oder mein Bruder gehen. Wenn mein Vater meint, dass meine Mutter gestorben ist, nur weil sie hier war, dann soll er das glauben. Ich weiß, auch in Boston hätte man ihr nicht helfen können. Ja, ich bin traurig und auch etwas wütend darüber, dass sie mir durch Lewis nun früher genommen wurde. Auf der anderen Seite weiß ich, wie froh sie darüber war, dass es so schnell passierte und sie nicht lange leiden musste und wenn wir ehrlich sind, wäre ich mit Curt nicht damals ausgegangen, wäre das alles nicht so passiert." Energisch schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Adam, keiner von uns beiden hat eine Schuld an dieser Sache. Wir können uns nicht verantwortlich fühlen für die Dinge, die Curt und Mara angerichtet haben. Wenn nicht wir ihre Opfer gewesen wären, dann wären es andere gewesen. Sie waren Menschen, die kein Mitgefühl für andere haben. Sie haben nur an ihren Vorteil gedacht und daran, wie sie ihre Ziele erreichen können. Wir hätten nichts anders machen können, um das zu verhindern."

Adam nahm sie stärker in den Arm und küsste sie auf das Haar. Mit der Zeit merkte er, dass Bridget ihre Augen nicht mehr öffnete. Er wollte den Arm wegziehen und sie richtig hinlegen, als Bridget ihn festhielt und sich wieder an ihn schmiegte. Ohne die Augen aufzumachen, sprach sie mit ihm. „Noch fünf Minuten bitte. Solange müssen die Kinder und die Ponderosa noch ohne dich auskommen."

Lächelnd legte er sich mit ihr nun richtig hin und hielt sie solange fest, bis es leise an der Tür klopfte. Vorsichtig wurde sie geöffnet und Koko schaute herein. Adam legte den Finger an die Lippen und stand auf. Fürsorglich und mit einem liebevollen Blick deckte er Bridget zu und ging dann zu Koko. Leise schlossen sie die Zimmertür hinter sich.

„Wie geht es ihr?"

In gedämpftem Ton unterhielten sie sich auf dem Flur vor dem Schlafzimmer. „Es geht ihr schon etwas besser, aber sie ist noch immer sehr schnell geschafft. Wir haben uns nicht einmal eine halbe Stunde unterhalten und jetzt ist sie schon wieder eingeschlafen."

„Hast du ihr von Clement erzählt?"

Adam nickte und sah dabei an Kokos Schulter vorbei. Zu wütend war er über seinen Schwiegervater, weil dieser Bridget im Stich ließ.

„Und wie hat sie es aufgenommen?"

„Wie immer lässt sie sich nicht anmerken, was sie wirklich darüber denkt, aber ich hatte den Eindruck, sie regt sich nicht so auf, wie ich es vermutet habe."

Koko legte nun ihre Hand auf seinen Arm. „Du hast aber mit ihr nicht über letztes Jahr gesprochen und was Dr. Martin dir erzählt hat?"

Erneut sah Adam an die Wand am Ende des Flures. Kurz presste er die Zähne zusammen. Er schaute Koko nicht an, als er antwortete. „Nein. Darüber werde ich erst mit ihr sprechen, wenn wir das überstanden haben. Wie auch immer es ausgeht. Das ist ein Thema, das für uns beide nicht einfach sein wird und da wird sie sich sicher aufregen."

„Wynono, verzweifle niemals. Die Tage vergehe….."

Adam nahm sie in den Arm und hielt sie fest an sich gedrückt. „Koko, manchmal ist die Macht der Stille stärker, als jede Weisheit."

Wie lange sie dort standen und schwiegen, wusste er nicht. Sie beendeten die Umarmung erst, als es unten wieder lauter wurde.

„Ich werde mal nach unten gehen und Rose und Giovanna helfen und dann das Mittagessen vorbereiten. Dabei werde ich den Großen Geist darum bitten, dass der Regen endlich aufhört, damit wir die Kinder wieder rausschicken können."

„Danke, Koko. Für alles."

Er legte den Arm um sie und beide liefen nach unten.

XXX

Riccardo beugte sich zu Sarah hinüber. „Wie war sein Name nochmal?"

„Billinghurst. Mr. Marcus Billinghurst."

Riccardo sah wieder zu dem Lehrer, der mit dem Rücken zu den Kindern an der Tafel stand. „Ich glaube nicht, dass ich ihn mag. Sarah, der ist doch nicht älter als Little Joe."

Bens Tochter legte den Kopf schief und betrachtete ihren Vertretungslehrer. Sie hatte ihn ja schon zweimal beim Gottesdienst gesehen, aber da hatte sie ihn sich nicht genau angeschaut und schon gar nicht, genau zugehört. „Meine Mutter hat gesagt, wir sollen ja nett zu ihm sein und nicht gleich am ersten Tag einen Brief nach Hause bringen."

Etwas verzog Sarah nun das Gesicht. „Ich soll an unseren guten Ruf denken. Ein Pfarrer ist eine wichtige Person in der Gemeinde."

„Sally…" Riccardo hatte sich nun nach hinten gelehnt und sprach im Flüsterton mit ihr. „..wann kommt dein Vater wieder?"

Auch Sally blickte mit großen Augen zu dem Mann an der Tafel. „Das weiß ich nicht so genau. Er ist gestern erst das erste Mal wieder aufgestanden."

„Puhhh."

Riccardo schüttelte den Kopf. „Das werden sicher keine einfachen Wochen."

„So…." Mr. Billinghurst legte das Stück Kreide auf den Tisch und wendete sich den Kindern zu. „..dort könnt ihr lesen, wie mein Name geschrieben wird. Dann wollen wir mal sehen, wer ihr alle seid. Die meisten von euch kenne ich ja schon aus dem Gottesdienst."

Er lächelte einige der Kinder an, die ihn schon kannten. Dann stellte er sich zu Chesmu an die Bank. „Und wie ist dein Name, junger Mann? Kannst du überhaupt verstehen, was ich sage?"

Die dunklen Augen von Chesmu sahen ihn ungläubig an.

„Du musst aufstehen und antworten."

Laut hatte Sarah in der Sprache der Gosiute mit Chesmu gesprochen. Augenblicklich blickte sie der Pfarrer erstaunt an und genau damit hatte Sarah gerechnet. Obwohl sie wusste, dass sie sicher Ärger bekommen würde, wenn sie gleich am ersten Tag einen Brief nach Haus bringt, konnte sie sich nicht zurückhalten. Langsam war Chesmu inzwischen aufgestanden.

„Chesmu."

Mr. Billinghurst Augen wanderten zurück zu Adams Sohn. „Chesmu und lebst du in dem Dorf, das sich hier in der Nähe befindet oder kommst du von weiter weg?"

„hiyá"

„Wie bitte?"

Verzweifelt schaute Chesmu erst zu Sophie und dann zu seiner Schwester. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was er machen oder sagen sollte. Er war doch erst einige Wochen in der Schule gewesen, bevor Simon angeschossen wurde und der wusste doch, wer er war und wo er wohnte.

„Das erste, was du zu lernen hast, ist unsere Sprache, damit dich alle verstehen."

„Lernen Sie dann auch unsere Sprache, damit Sie ihn verstehen?"

Aiyana war nicht aufgestanden. Sie sah den Pfarrer nur herausfordernd an. Mr. Billinghurst schaute mit strengem Blick zu ihr. „Nicht nur, dass du einfach dazwischen geredet hast, als ich im Gespräch mit Chesmu war, nein, du bist auch noch frech und stehst nicht auf, aber auf der anderen Seite, was will ich erwarten. Da wo du lebst, gibt es diese Regeln ja nicht. Wie ist dein Name?"

Langsam stand Aiyana auf. Ihr Blick war unverändert. Sie hatte ihrem Vater versprochen, dass der kleine Stamm ihrem Vertretungslehrer eine Chance geben soll, bevor sie wieder das Kriegsbeil ausgraben und dass sie daran denken soll, dass in einigen Wochen Simon wieder den Unterricht leitete. „Mein Name ist Aiyana Cartwright und das ist…" Sie zeigt auf Chesmu. „..mein Bruder. Chesmu Cartwright."

„Cartwright? Das hast du dir doch gerade ausgedacht. Du bist doch nicht mit Sarah verwandt. Du weißt schon, dass Lügen eine Sünde ist?"

Nun legte er sich kurz die Hand an die Stirn. „Das kannst du ja gar nicht wissen, aber das werde ich euch auch noch beibringen."

Die Augen von Aiyana wurden klein. „Ich lüge nicht. Sarah ist, wie Sophie, meine Tante und Chesmu und Bernardo sind meine Brüder."

Bevor Mr. Billinghurst antworten konnte, war Riccardo aufgesprungen. „Und ich bin ihr Cousin."

Mit einem Grinsen nahm er wieder Platz. Sally und Tyler konnten sich vor Lachen nicht mehr auf den Bänken halten.

„Ruhe …Er schaute zu Sally. „Und wer bist du? Dich habe ich auch noch nicht am Sonntag im Gottesdienst gesehen."

„Ich bin Sally Jenkins…." Sally war aufgestanden und schaute mit stolzem Blick den Pfarrer an. „Wir gehen nicht in die Kirche, weil meine Eltern Indianer sind und an den Großen Geist glauben."

Mit offenem Mund schaute der Pfarrer die Kinder an. Dann wurde seine Stimme sehr ernst. „Wenn ihr denkt, ihr kommt mit Lügen weiter, habt ihr euch getäuscht. Für eure Frechheiten und Lügen könnt ihr euch nach dem Unterricht einen Brief für eure Eltern abholen und Aiyana…." Er stand nun bei ihr am Tisch. „…da ich nicht davon ausgehe, dass dein Vater lesen und schreiben kann, wirst du ihm sagen, er soll morgen nach dem Unterricht zu mir kommen, da möchte ich dann mit ihm sprechen. Da du unsere Sprache ja sehr gut beherrschst, hoffe ich, dass er mich auch verstehen wird."

„Ich werde es ihm sagen, aber ich weiß nicht, ob er Zeit hat. Im Moment muss er sich neben seiner Arbeit noch um die ganzen Frauen und Kinder kümmern, die bei uns alle wohnen."

Mit entsetztem Blick gab er Aiyana zu verstehen, dass sie sich wieder setzen konnte. Niemals hatte er geahnt, womit er es hier in Virginia City zu tun haben wird. Bernardo atmete laut aus und schüttelte den Kopf. „Das werden wieder geben nur Ärger."

XXXXX

Nachdem Adam aus dem Sattel gestiegen ist, blieb er kurz noch an Sport stehen und drückte seinen Rücken durch. Geschafft legte er den Kopf gegen den Sattel. Er hatte das Gefühl, heute ist nicht nur alles auf der Baustelle schiefgelaufen, auch hier auf der Ranch hätte er an zehn Orten gleichzeitig sein müssen. Im Büro müsste er eigentlich auch wieder etwas arbeiten, aber im Moment war es einfach zu laut im Haus. Er hörte hinter sich die Tür zuschlagen. So stieß er sich von Sport ab und lief seinem Bruder entgegen. „Guten Abend, Hoss. Wenn du Koko suchst, die ist unten bei uns."

„Ich weiß, wo meine Frau ist."

Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen ging Adam einen Schritt zurück. „Hast du dich gerade mit Pa gestritten? Dann sollte ich lieber jetzt nicht zu ihm hineigehen."

„Nein, habe ich nicht."

„Was ist dann mit dir los?"

Mehrmals stach Hoss mit dem Finger gegen Adams Brust. „Warum musst du dich überall immer einmischen?"

Mit der Hand fuhr sich Adam dann über die Stelle und verzog leicht das Gesicht. „Was habe ich denn gemacht."

Hoss ließ den Kopf hängen, steckte die Hände in die Hosentaschen und lief vor der Veranda auf und ab. „Entschuldige, Adam. Aber sobald du irgendwo länger als fünf Minuten bist, gibt es Ärger. Ich könnte so ein friedliches und ruhiges Leben mit Koko auf der Farm haben, aber wer mit dir befreundet ist, kann darauf warten, dass es jemanden gibt, der dir das Leben schwermachen will."

„Hoss, du weißt genau, dass ich immer versuche, euch daraus zu halten."

Hoss stand wieder vor ihm und schaute ihn mit einer Mischung aus Wut und Sorge an. „Adam, Travis erzählt jeden Abend davon, was an dem Tag passiert ist."

Nun schaute Adam auf den Boden. „Hoss, es tut mir leid."

„Wenn Mitch nicht gewesen wäre….."

„Hoss, er war aber da und das ist das Wichtigste. Es macht ihn mir nicht sympathischer, aber ich bin ihm dankbar, dass er, warum auch immer, das getan hat."

Noch immer sah Hoss ihn ziemlich geknickt an. „Pass auf, Hoss. Heute Abend muss ich noch mit Pa etwas besprechen, aber morgen Abend kommst du zu uns und wir essen alle zusammen Abendbrot. Und danach probieren wir den neuen Whisky, den ich mir gekauft habe, aus und reden."

Kräftig schlug Hoss seinem Bruder auf die Schulter und lief zu seinem Pferd. „Das machen wir."

Adam schaute Hoss noch nach wie er hinunter zu seinem Haus ritt, um Koko und die Kinder abzuholen.

Dann drehte er sich um und ging ins Haus zu seinem Vater. Dieser saß mit der Zeitung vor dem Kamin und hob erstaunt den Kopf, als Adam hereinkam.

„Guten Abend, Adam. Hoss hast du gerade verpasst."

„Ich habe ihn draußen noch getroffen."

Er legte seine Sachen ab und stellte sich vor den Kamin. „Wie geht es dir, Pa?"

Skeptisch faltete Ben behutsam die Zeitung zusammen und legte sie auf den Tisch. „Gut. Danke der Nachfrage."

Nickend setzte sich Adam nun auf den Tisch und blickte in das Feuer. Geduldig wartete Ben darauf, dass Adam mit ihm sprach. Aber als sein Sohn nach zwanzig Minuten immer noch schwieg, konnte er sich nicht mehr zurückhalten. „Ich freue mich ja, dass du mich besuchen kommst, aber noch mehr würde es mich freuen, wenn wir uns auch unterhalten würden."

Den Blick nun auf seine Finger gerichtet, fing sein Sohn an, zu sprechen. „Wie geht es unserem jungen Ehepaar?"

„Es ist nicht ganz einfach und es kostet mich hin und wieder einige Nerven, aber sie werden ihren Weg noch finden, wenn Hop Sing nicht vorher Dianne nach China schickt, weil sie in seinen Augen die ganze Küche auf den Kopf stellt. Aber für diese Frage bist du nicht hergekommen."

Leise lachte Adam auf. „Nein. Bin ich nicht. Ich brauche deine Hilfe, Pa."

„Ich habe dir gesagt, ich bin da, wenn du mich brauchst. Was soll ich machen? Willst du, dass wir die Kinder für einige Tage nehmen, damit im Haus mal etwas Ruhe ist?"

Ben konnte sehen, wie sehr sein Sohn mit sich haderte. Wieder sah dieser lange in die Flammen, bevor er weiter sprach. „Ich hatte gestern einige Probleme mit meinem Rücken und konnte erst nach einer Stunde wieder richtig laufen, Pa…"

Adam drehte sich nun zu seinem Vater. „..Ich brauche dich hier auf der Ranch wieder. Ich schaffe es in Moment nicht, alles alleine zu bewältigen. Die Baustelle, das Haus von Clement, die Ranch, Bridget, die Kinder und auf meinem Tisch im Büro und hier bei dir stapeln sich die Briefe. Dann wird morgen auch noch das Urteil von Curt vollstreckt. Da sollte ich eigentlich auch in der Stadt sein."

Adam legte die Hände in den Nacken und blickte zum Boden. Ben stand auf und legte seine Hände auf die Schulter von Adam. „Sag mir, was ich machen soll? Soll ich morgen in die Stadt gehen?"

Laut atmete Adam aus. „Das mache ich schon. Obwohl ich immer hin und hergerissen bin, ob der Galgen die richtige Bestrafung für so einen Mann wie Curt ist. Ob nicht das Gefängnis eine härtere Strafe wäre."

„Adam, er hat nicht nur einen Menschen auf dem Gewissen."

„Ja, aber für ihn ist die Sache in wenigen Minuten vorbei, für uns alle andern nicht. Im Gefängnis müsste er bis zu seinem letzten Tag darüber nachdenken und auch damit leben wie wir. Aber darüber will ich mir in Moment nicht auch noch den Kopf zerbrechen. Pa, kannst du bitte wieder voll bei der Ranch mitarbeiten? Ich würde mich in nächster Zeit dann um die Büroarbeit kümmern und ich arbeite bereits daran, für alles eine Lösung zu finden, damit hoffentlich in ein bis zwei Monaten hier wieder Ruhe ist. Aber dafür muss ich mich bewegen können. Wenn mein Rücken jetzt versagt, dann weiß ich nicht, wie es weiter gehen soll."

„Natürlich helfe ich dir und ich freue mich auch darauf, mal wieder Little Joe etwas antreiben zu können."

Etwas drehte Adam den Kopf zu seinem Vater, der ihn grinsend ansah. „Dein Bruder sieht noch immer alles sehr locker. Auch seine Ehe mit Dianne. Die Besuche in der Stadt sind ihm teilweise wichtiger, als den Abend hier zu verbringen und wenn ich sehe, wie er draußen arbeitet, bekomme ich noch mehr graue Haare."

„Kann es sein, dass du dich richtig darauf freust, wieder mehr zu machen?"

„Ja, natürlich. Was habe ich sonst noch zu tun. Meine Frau ist täglich bei dir im Haus. Sophie und Sarah sind in der Schule und Clement hat das Weite gesucht. Ich habe nicht große Lust, mich den ganzen Tag mit Dianne zu unterhalten, obwohl sie ein sehr liebes Mädchen ist."

Er gab Adam einen Klaps auf den Rücken. „Ich hole uns mal etwas zu trinken und du sagst mir, was alles zu tun ist."

Adam sah seinem Vater nach, wie dieser ihnen beiden einen Cognac einschenkte und fragte sich, ob es nicht doch ein Fehler ist, ihn wieder mehr einzubinden.

XXXXXXX

Mit der Post unter dem Arm, öffnete Adam das Telegramm und atmete erleichtert aus. So wie es aussieht, läuft nicht alles schief. Er steckte das Telegramm in seine Tasche und überflog schnell die Post. Bei einem der Briefe zog er erstaunt die Augenbrauen hoch. Er öffnete ihn und war noch mehr überrascht, als er die ersten Sätze las. Da es aber ein etwas längerer Brief war, steckte er ihn zurück in den Umschlag und nahm sich vor, ihn später nach dem Essen zu lesen. Nachdem er die Post in der Satteltasche verstaut hatte, schwang er sich in den Sattel, was er aber gleich bereute. Er fasste sich an den Rücken und hoffte, dass Koko schon bei ihm ist, wenn er nach Hause kommt. Sie könnte ihm dann wieder den Rücken eincremen. Denn Giovanna oder Rose würde er auf keinen Fall darum bitten und Bridget sollte sich nicht unnötig Sorgen machen.

„Na komm, Rusty. Lass uns hier verschwinden, bevor es zu spät ist."

Der Galgen war in der Mitte der Hauptstraße aufgebaut. Langsam ritt Adam vorbei und hielt neben Tom an, der die letzten Handgriffe sich ansah. „Adam, du bist schon hier? Es geht doch erst in einer halben Stunde los. Du willst dir doch nicht einen Platz in der ersten Reihe sichern?"

Aufgelehnt auf das Sattelhorn, betrachtete Adam sich den Galgen. „Ist er nervös?"

„Er hat in den letzten Stunden alles durchlebt, was die Gefühlswelt zu bieten hat. In Moment ist er wütend. Wütend auf dich. Du hättest sein Leben zerstört. Ohne dich wäre er jetzt glücklich in einem Haus am Meer in Boston. Was immer er damit auch meint."

Adam konnte nur abfällig darüber lachen, wie viele Leben er angeblich in diesem Jahr schon zerstört hat. Dabei war er derjenige, der anderen kein Leid zufügen würde, wenn es nicht sein müsste. „Wie geht es dir dabei Tom?"

„Es ist mein Job, Buddy. Es gehört nicht zu den schönsten Aufgaben, aber es muss erledigt werden. Ich hätte es gerne nur wieder bei mir im Hinterhof gemacht und nicht hier, aber die Leute wollen sehen, wie er hängt. Zu groß ist die Wut auf ihn und darauf, was er unter anderem den Siedlern angetan hat. Die Leute haben ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil sie ihm vertraut haben und der eine oder andere dich wegen deiner Vorwürfe gegen ihn belächelt hat. Aber in einer Stunde ist der Spuk vorbei und Curt gehört der Vergangenheit an."

Tom trat näher an Sport heran. „Adam, du kannst gerne in mein Büro gehen und nochmal mit ihm reden, wenn du das magst."

Die Augen hatte Adam immer noch auf den Galgen gerichtet. „Ich habe ihm nichts mehr zu sagen, und nun sollte ich langsam von hier verschwinden. Nicht nur, weil ich mir dieses Spektakel nicht ansehen will, sondern ich sehe dort auch unseren Vertretungslehrer kommen."

Tom lachte los. „Ja, ich habe schon gehört, dass der kleine Stamm ihn freundlich begrüßt hat."

„Ich habe ihm ausrichten lassen, dass ich diese Woche keine Zeit habe und erst nächste Woche in die Schule komme. Dann werde ich wieder genug Ruhe für dieses Gespräch haben."

„Weiß er schon, wer du bist oder glaubt er immer noch, die Kinder hätten ihn angelogen?"

Adam zog sich den Hut tiefer ins Gesicht. „Keine Ahnung. Das werde ich nächste Woche sehen. Mach's gut, Tom."

Der Sheriff tippte an seinen Hut und sah Adam kurz hinter her. Dann machte er sich auf den Weg zum Gefängnis.

XX

Adam stand auf der Anhöhe und sah hinunter in die Stadt. Von hier konnte er den Galgen und die Leute, die darum standen, sehen, aber er konnte sie nicht hören. Er hörte nur den Wind, der in den Bäumen rauschte. Er wollte nicht hören, wenn das Genick brach oder Curt nach Luft schnappte. Auch wenn die Luke sich schnell öffnete, kam es immer wieder vor, dass der Gehängte nicht sofort starb, sondern noch minutenlang um sein Leben kämpfte. Das waren Bilder, die er nicht gerne sah. Aber Adam wollte sichergehen, dass sie nun endgültig vor Curt Ruhe haben. Er richtete sich im Sattel auf, als er sah, wie Steve und Tom Curt zum Galgen führten. Sie mussten ihn förmlich die Treppe hochschubsen. So, wie die umstehenden Leute die Arme hochrissen, konnte sich Adam vorstellen, wie laut es dort unten jetzt sein musste. Für kein Geld der Welt würde er jetzt mit Tom tauschen wollen. Tom und Steve mussten beide Curt festhalten, damit die Schlinge um seinen Hals gelegt werden konnte. Dann stellte sich Tom an den Rand und hatte einen Zettel in der Hand. Wahrscheinlich verlass er noch einmal laut das Urteil. Nicht nur Sport, auch Rusty und Adam, zuckten zusammen, als sie einen Schuss hörten. Tom hatte, wie es aussah, seine Waffe gezogen, weil immer wieder Sachen auf Curt und ihn geworfen wurde. Adam konnte nur den Kopf schütteln über das Verhalten einiger Bürger von Virginia City. Vor einem Jahr hätten sie den ehemaligen Lehrer alle noch zum Mittag eingeladen und jetzt konnten sie ihn nicht schnell genug hängen sehen. Tom wendete sich noch einmal zu Curt und verließ dann die Plattform.

In dem Moment, als sich die Luke öffnete, zuckten Adams Wangenknochen, aber er wandte den Blick nicht ab. Einige Zeit sah er noch zu, wie der Körper von Curt hin und her schwang. Dann nahm er die Zügel und verließ die kleine Anhöhe.

XXXX

Adam setzte sich hinter seinen Schreibtisch und holte den Brief hervor. Schmunzelnd zog er das Papier aus dem Umschlag. Es war der erste Brief, den er von Jörn erhalten hatte. Sonst hörte er nur von Tom, was der Junge in Boston alles erlebte. Er lehnte sich zurück und fing an zu lesen.

Lieber Adam

Ich dachte mir, jetzt ist mal ein guter Zeitpunkt, dir zu schreiben und mich persönlich mit ein paar Zeilen bei dir zu bedanken. Aber fangen wir mit einer Überraschung an. Also für mich war es eine und für Pietro sowieso. Aber so wie Frederic reagiert hat, gehe ich davon aus, dass ihr nichts davon wusstet, dass er jetzt wieder hier ist. Er stand mit Fabio eines Tages vor der Tür und fragte nur, ob Pietro für einige Stunden auf seinen Neffen aufpassen könnte. Du kannst dir vorstellen, was für Augen Pietro gemacht hat. Er fragte ihn, was er hier macht und wo Giovanna und Riccardo sind. Frederic hat mit den Schultern gezuckt und ohne eine Gefühlsregung gesagt, dass diese falsche Schlange – das waren wirklich seine Worte - mit ihrem Bastard in Nevada ist. Pietro hatte keinen Ton gesagt. Dafür bewundere ich ihn heute noch. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das gekonnt hätte. Er nahm ihm Fabio ab, brachte ihn zu Frederica und kehrte dann zurück. Und dann ging es sehr schnell. Bevor ich etwas sagen oder machen konnte, lag Frederic schon am Boden und hielt sich das Auge. Pietro hatte ihn dann am Kragen wieder hochgezogen und gegen die Zimmerwand gedrückt. Dann hatte er ihm gedroht, dass er ihm alle Eingeweide rausreißt, wenn er nicht augenblicklich erzählt, was passiert ist. Pietro hat am Ende nur laut gelacht und ihm gesagt, was für ein erbärmlicher Wurm er ist. Er wollte ihm auch Fabio nicht wiedergeben, aber als am nächsten Tag Frederic mit der Polizei vor der Tür stand, sah auch Pietro ein, dass er keine andere Wahl hat. Er gab ihm nur noch mit auf den Weg, sich genau umzusehen, wenn er jemals wieder das Arbeiterviertel oder das Fischerdorf betreten würde. Adam, ich hätte Giovanna gerne Fabio zurückgebracht, da ich mir denken kann, wie es ihr nun geht, aber uns waren die Händen gebunden. Du kennst die Gesetze. Sag ihr bitte, wie unendlich leid es mir tut. Ich gehe jedoch davon aus, dass auch Pietro ihr bereits einen Brief geschrieben hat.

Demnach, was ich in der Universität gehört habe, soll Frederic hier Boston ein Büro aufgemacht haben, aber wo genau er jetzt wohnt, kann ich dir nicht sagen, aber wenn du das möchtest, kann ich es für dich herausfinden.

Kurz wendete Adam seinen Blick von dem Brief ab und fragte sich, was nur in Frederic gefahren ist. Er kann doch nicht wirklich geglaubt haben, dass Giovannas Familie ihm Geschichte abnehmen würde. Immer mehr bekam er den Eindruck, dass sein ehemaliger Freund den Verstand verloren hat. Fassungslos richtete Adam seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Brief zu.

Nun zu ein paar erfreulichen Dingen. Ich komme sehr gut zurecht hier in Boston und bin dir sehr dankbar, wie schon gesagt, für deine ganzen Ratschläge. Am Anfang habe sie nicht so richtig verstanden oder glauben wollen, aber mit der Zeit habe auch ich begriffen, wonach die meisten Mädchen hier schauen. Besonders, nachdem Tammy mir geschrieben hatte, dass sie nicht auf mich warten würde, habe ich mich desöfteren abends verabredet, aber mit der Zeit erinnerte ich mich dann an deine Worte und kehrte zurück zu meinen Büchern. Und Adam, danke für die Marken, aber ich muss mich fragen, wie du dir diese leisten konntest. Ein sehr schöner Club, aber für mich eindeutig zu teuer.

Lächelnd schaute Adam an die Decke. Am liebsten hätte er Jörn jetzt gesagt, er soll da ja auch nicht jede Woche hingehen. Aber die drei Marken, die er noch übrig gehabt hatte, hatte er ihm gerne gegeben. Weil, so schnell würde er nicht mehr nach Boston kommen und wenn, würde ihm Bridget etwas erzählen, wenn er nur daran denken würde, in diesen Club zu gehen.

Mit meinem Studium werde ich wie geplant fertig werden und so hoffentlich in drei Jahren wieder in Virginia City sein. Wie du, kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, hier zu bleiben. Außerdem muss ich doch sehen, ob sich Little Joe nun Tammy geschnappt hat, nachdem sie nicht mehr mit mir zusammen ist.

Wieder musste Adam schmunzeln. Jörn würde bald erfahren, was mit Little Joe ist und auch eventuell, mit wem Tammy zurzeit ausgeht. Aber Adam konnte nicht verheimlichen, dass er eigentlich ganz froh war, dass Tammy diese Entscheidung getroffen hat. Jörn wäre für sie nicht der Richtige gewesen. Der Mann, der mit ihr jetzt einige Male beim Tanzen war, passte besser zu ihr.

Am Wochenende werde ich mit Pietro und seinem Bruder zum Fischen raus fahren und danach in einer der vielen Hafenbars einkehren. Ich bin froh, dass ich Giovannas Bruder kennenlernen konnte. Er ist mir ein guter Freund geworden. So wie du. Noch einmal möchte ich dir danken, was mir durch dich alles ermöglicht wurde. Ich habe mit Tom und Sybil nicht nur wieder eine neue Familie gefunden, auch dass ich die Möglichkeit habe, hier zu studieren, habe ich dir zu verdanken. Wenn mein Vater und du mir damals keine Chance gegeben hätten, weiß ich nicht, wie mein Leben verlaufen wäre. Das werde ich nie vergessen, Adam.

So, bevor der Brief zu sentimental wird, werde ich ihn lieber hier beenden.

Grüße bitte alle von mir

Jörn

Glücklich und erleichtert, dass Jörn so gut in Boston zurechtkam, steckte Adam den Brief zurück in den Umschlag, aber über Frederic konnte er sich nur wundern, obwohl er es nicht anders erwartet hatte. So war seine Idee, die er auf dem Trail gehabt hatte, die richtige gewesen. Nun konnte er nur noch auf Post von Frederic warten, dass dieser seinen Anteil an der Firma haben wollte. Zum Glück hatte er bereits mit seinem Anwalt in der Stadt darüber geredet, wie sie am besten die Partnerschaft beenden konnten. Er fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Augen und wollte sich gerade an die Arbeit auf seinem Tisch machen, als Craig mit bleichem Gesicht ins Büro gerannt kam. Sofort sprang Adam aus dem Stuhl, weil er mit dem Schlimmsten rechnete, so wie der Junge ihn ansah.

„Was ist passiert, Craig?"

Der Junge hielt ihm nur die Hand hin und zog ihn dann mit zur Tür. Tief holte Adam Luft als er sah, wer auf das Haus zugeritten kam. Er legte Craig die Hand auf die Schulter. „Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben. Er gehört zur Familie."

Adam lief vor das Haus und wartete, bis Amarok vom Pferd gestiegen war. „Hat mein Chaska Zeit, um mit mir zu reden?"

„Ja, die habe ich."

„Ich werde am Bach auf dich warten."

Amarok schwang sich wieder auf sein Pferd.

„Und ich werde Koko Bescheid sagen, dass ich bei dir bin und dann komme ich nach…até."

Nur wer genauer hinsah, konnte sehen, wie erleichtert sie beide darüber waren, dass die Zeit des Schweigens nun vorbei war.

XXXX

„Hallo, Tom."

Jenkins stellte sich neben den Sheriff und schaute mit ihm die Straße hinunter. „Gibt es etwas zu sehen?"

„Ich mache hier meinen Job."

Mehrmals sah Jenkins die Straße hoch und runter, aber konnte nichts Auffälliges sehen. „Es ist kaum einer auf der Straße, Tom. Es ist zu kalt."

„Sage ich dir, wie du die Kinder unterrichten sollst?"

„Haben wir schlechte Laune?"

„Du nervst, Simon."

„Hallo, ihr Zwei."

Adam kam aus dem Laden gelaufen und stellte sich zu seinen Freunden. Sofort hob Jenkins die Arme hoch. „Adam, sei vorsichtig. Unser Sheriff ist nicht gut gelaunt."

Tom sagte kein Wort. Man hörte nur, wie er laut ausatmete. „Werdet ihr beide nicht zu Hause erwartet?"

„Ich habe doch gar nichts gesagt."

Mit übereinandergelegten Armen sah Adam schmunzelnd zu Simon. Tom drehte sich zu seinen Freuden und es war deutlich zu sehen, wie genervt und angespannt er aussah.

„Weißt du, was unserem Sheriff fehlt? Mal wieder ein Abend mit seinen beiden Freunden und das ganz ohne Stern."

Tom legte den Kopf schief und verzog das Gesicht. „Super Idee, Simon. Ich lege den Stern ab, gehe in den Saloon, nehme ihn auseinander und übernachte dann in einer meiner Zellen und am nächsten Tag bin ich dann wieder der verantwortungsvolle Sheriff."

Leise pfiff Adam. „Jenks, das Problem scheint etwas größer zu sein."

„Passt auf, Jungs. Am Freitagabend kommt ihr zu mir heraus und dann machen wir uns einen gemütlichen Abend. Nur wir drei."

Adam kratzte sich hinter dem Ohr und schaute etwas verzweifelt. „Ich bin in Moment lieber zu Hause wegen Bridget."

Jenkins schlug ihm gegen den Bauch. „Komm schon. Nur für ein paar Stunden. Es muss ja nicht so ausarten, wie beim letzten Mal."

„Und ich weiß nicht, ob ich die Stadt alleine lassen kann."

Genervt verdrehte Jenkins die Augen. „Was ist mit euch beiden los? Werdet ihr langsam alt? Natürlich kannst du die Stadt alleine lassen. Steve hat doch gezeigt, dass er alles im Griff hat, wenn du nicht da bist oder warst du nicht mit ihm zufrieden, als du dich im Bett ausgeruht hast?"

Tom und Adam sahen sich an. „In Ordnung, Jenks. Ich werde mit Koko reden, ob sie an dem Tag etwas länger bei uns bleiben kann, aber wir werden nicht wieder rauchen und ich werde vor Mitternacht nach Hause reiten und nicht laufen müssen."

„Tom?"

Jenkins schaute zum Sheriff, der erneut tief Luft holte. „Ich werde da sein, aber ich muss am nächsten Tag wieder klar im Kopf sein."

„Ja, ja. Ihr werdet pünktlich bei euren Frauen sein, aber Tom…" Er tippte auf den Stern. „…der bleibt hier in der Stadt. Ich möchte am Freitag nur meinen Freund Tom bei mir haben."

Sie nickten sich alle zu und verabschiedeten sich.

XXXX

„Entschuldigt, dass ich etwas spät bin, aber Neisha wollte unbedingt vor dem Schlafen noch etwas aus ihrem Lieblingsbuch vorgelesen bekommen."

„Das mit dem Schuh?"

Adam nickte und Jenkins fing an, zu grinsen. „Ja, das sollte ich ihr auch immer vorlesen, als ihr im Sommer auf dem Trail gewesen seid. Ich glaube, sie hat bis jetzt nicht verstanden, warum ich kein Französisch kann."

„Eigentlich hat es auch Bridget sonst gemacht, aber heute ist sie nur kurz aufgestanden und vor den Kindern wieder eingeschlafen. Deswegen lasst uns anfangen. Ich will nicht zu spät nach Hause gehen. Auch wegen Koko. Hoss ist zwar auch bei uns, aber sie ist ja nun jeden Tag bei Bridget. Da will ich es nicht übertreiben."

„Es sind doch nur noch sechs bis acht Wochen, Buddy. Dann habt ihr es geschafft und es ist doch jetzt ruhiger bei euch im Haus."

Tom stellte Adam ein Glas vor die Nase und schenkte dieses bis zum Randvoll mit Whisky. „Noch mehr ging nicht?"

„Buddy, du musst aufholen. Ich bin schon seit dem Abendbrot hier."

Jenkins und Tom grinsten sich an und Adam schaute seinen Freund genauer an. „Sag mal, Tom, hast du mit ihm schon geraucht?

Mit dem Daumen hatte Adam auf Simon gezeigt, der sich grinsend zurücklehnte.

„Auf uns, Buddy."

Tom hatte sein Glas gehoben und hielt es Adam hin. „Wir wollten doch heute Abend darauf verzichten, Jenks."

Simon beugte sich vor, nahm sein Glas in die Hand und hielt es genauso hoch. „Du wolltest darauf verzichten. Ich nicht und Tom wollte es mal ausprobieren und siehe ihn dir an. Er ist nicht mehr mürrisch und übel gelaunt und außerdem…" Er hielt das Glas etwas schräg. „..wenn ich schon davon etwas mittrinken muss, dann könnt ihr auch mit mir rauchen." Sofort hob er die Hand, als er Adams Blick sah. „Ich habe dieses Mal extra nicht so starke Kräuter und Blätter gesucht. Versprochen. Du wirst alleine deinen Weg nach Hause finden, ohne einen Umweg zu den Schlangen zu machen."

Bei dem Gesicht, das Adam jetzt machte, lachten seine beiden Freunde laut los. „Komm schon Buddy, lass uns einen schönen Abend haben. Mal alles vor der Tür lassen und vergessen, was war. Einfach wie früher, nur Spaß haben."

„Warum suche ich mir nur immer die falschen Freunde aus."

Nu hob auch Adam sein Glas. Schweigend prosteten sie sich zu. Mit einem lauten Knall stellte Jenks dann das leere Glas auf den Tisch ab. „So, nun kommt meine Runde."

Er nahm die Pfeife und den Beutel mit dem Gemisch aus Kräuter und Blättern.

„Und Buddy, fehlt dir der Lärm zu Hause schon? Es muss ja jetzt richtig ruhig sein, nachdem Rose und Giovanna mit den Kindern ausgezogen sind."

Mit hinter dem Kopf verschränkten Armen lehnte sich Adam zurück. „Ich gebe zu, ich habe mich schon zweimal dabei erwischt, wie ich nachsehen gegangen bin, was die Bande wieder angestellt hat, weil es so ruhig im Haus war."

„Aber siehst du es jetzt, Adam, dass alles seinen Sinn hat?"

Simon war inzwischen mit der Pfeife fertig und nahm die ersten zwei Züge.

„Aber auf einiges hätte ich verzichten können."

Nun reichte der Lehrer die Pfeife an Tom weiter und lehnte sich wieder vor. „Aber alles fügt sich irgendwie zum Guten. Ihr hättet doch nicht alle so weiter wohnen können und Rose hätte niemals alle Kinder behalten dürfen und denk an Giovanna. Sie ist keine Frau, die einfach die Hände in den Schoß legt und zusieht, wie sie auf dich angewiesen ist. Eher wäre sie nach Boston zurückgegangen, obwohl sie wahrscheinlich dann Riccardo auch noch verloren hätte."

Tom reichte die Pfeife an Adam weiter. „Und die Bürger von Virginia City konnten weiter ihr schlechtes Gewissen befriedigen."

Bevor Adam einen Zug aus der Pfeife nahm, schaute er sie genauer an. „Es ist dieses Mal wirklich nicht so stark, Jenks?"

Als Simon mit dem Kopf schüttelte, nahm Adam einen tiefen Zug aus der Pfeife. „Und Buddy, für mich ist es jetzt auch einfacher, wenn ich wieder ein Kind im Büro habe, das nicht weiß, wohin es soll. In der ganzen Umgebung gab es kein Waisenhaus und die in Kalifornien sind hoffnungslos überlaufen. Es war das Beste, was ihr aus der Situation machen konntet. Die Kinder können so zusammen bleiben."

„Und wie ich gehört habe, sind genug Spenden zusammengekommen, so dass Rose und Giovanna ohne Probleme über den Winter kommen."

Tom schenkte für sich und Adam noch einmal etwas von dem Whisky nach. „Dein Schwiegervater hat doch gesagt, du kannst mit seinem Haus machen, was du willst und der Umbau hat doch nicht lange gedauert. Wir haben wirklich hier in Nevada ein eigenes Waisenhaus gebraucht."

Dankend nahm Adam das Glas ab. „Ja, dank euch. Nein, ihr habt recht. Es ist eine gute Lösung für uns alle. Giovanna und Rose verstehen sich sehr gut und Giovanna kann auf eigenen Beinen stehen und muss nicht darauf warten, dass Frederic zurückkommt. Nur Riccardo muss sich noch etwas daran gewöhnen. Er wäre lieber bei uns geblieben."

„Das wird er schon. Der kleine Stamm steht hinter ihm und bis jetzt macht er auch keine Probleme in der Schule."

Nachdenklich sah Adam auf sein Glas. Dann hob er es hoch und zeigte Tom, dass er noch einmal nachschenken sollte. Mit der anderen Hand schob er das Glas von Jenks auch zu Tom. „Ich will mich bei euch nicht nur dafür bedanken, dass ihr mir beim Umbau und dem Umzug geholfen habt, sondern auch, dass wir nach der Geschichte mit Curt, hier noch als Freunde zusammensitzen. Ihr beide hättet eure Freundschaft zu mir beinahe mit dem Leben bezahlt."

„Blödsinn, Buddy. Du hast damit nichts zu tun gehabt. Die hübsche Mara hätte sich irgendwann, irgendwie auch so an Simon gerächt und ich…ich habe nur meinen Job gemacht. So etwas wie mit Lewis kann mir jeden Tag passieren."

Lächelnd schaute Adam von Tom zu Jenkins. „Trotzdem danke, dass ihr meine Freunde seid."

Erneut ließ Jenkins das Glas auf den Tisch knallen. „Wisst ihr was…uns verbindet eine ganze Menge und wir haben erfolgreich einen Kampf geführt. Wir sind auch so etwas wie der kleine Stamm. Aber uns sollte noch mehr verbinden."

Lachend nahm Adam einen weiteren Zug aus der Pfeife, bevor er sie an Tom zurückgab. „Also die Friedenspfeife rauchen wir ja schon."

Simon winkte ab. „Nein, die brauche wir nicht. Obwohl …." Er legte den Kopf etwas schief. Nahm Tom die Pfeife ab und reicht sie wieder an Adam. „… nimm mal noch zwei, drei Züge."

„Was hast du vor, Jenks?"

„Adam, du weißt doch, dass die Federn, die die Indianer tragen, alle eine Bedeutung haben."

„Mhhh."

„Keine Angst Freunde, ihr sollt jetzt nicht mit Federn auf dem Kopf herumlaufen, aber auch wir haben uns eine verdient."

„Jenks…?"

Mit der rechten Hand schlug sich Simon auf den Unterarm. „Hier kommt sie hin. Unsere Feder, die uns drei verbindet. Eine rote Feder die zeigt, dass wir alle im Kampf gegen den Feind verwundet wurden."

Langsam hob Adam den Finger und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht nur, dass es eine absurde Idee ist, ich habe dieses Mal nichts abbekommen. Nicht einmal ein blaues Auge."

„Aber im letzten Jahr musstest du wegen Curt eine Menge einstecken. Los nimm noch einen Zug, dann findest du die Idee auch gut."

Tom sprang vom Stuhl auf. „Hey Buddy, ich finde die Idee Klasse und bin dabei und wenn du Angst hast, dass die Leute dich schief ansehen, weil du eine Zeichnung auf dem Arm hast, dann machen wir die Feder eben hier hin."

Er drehte sich um und schlug sich mit der flachen Hand auf das Gesäß. Adam machte große Augen und Jenkins bekam sich kaum ein vor Lachen. „Ich hole mal die notwendigen Sachen und sage Pelipa Bescheid, dass sie uns helfen soll. Wir haben ja nicht die ganze Nacht Zeit."

Adam fasste sich an die Stirn. „Tom, du hast einen Knall."

Grinsend ließ sich der Sheriff wieder auf den Stuhl fallen. „Nö. Ich habe nur meinen Spaß, wie früher. Komm schon, Adam. Denk an den ganzen Mist, den wir immer in den Bergen gemacht haben. Lass und heute mal nicht so verdammt erwachsen und anständig sein."

„Ich habe auch noch nicht so viel geraucht wie du."

Sofort reichte Tom ihm die Pfeife. „Na, dann hole mal auf, vielleicht kann ich dich dann noch für meinen Vorschlag begeistern."

Grinsend schlug er sich wieder gegen das Gesäß. Inzwischen waren Jenkins und Pelipa wieder bei ihnen am Tisch. „Los, zieht eure Hemden aus."

Kräftig schlug Tom seinem Freund gegen den Arm, als dieser noch zögerte. Wenn der Alkohol oder die Pfeife nicht schon seine Wirkung gezeigt hätten, hätte Adam sicher zu diesem Vorschlag bis zum Schluss nein gesagt, aber so zog er sich langsam das Hemd aus und reichte Jenkins den Arm. „Bridget wird ihre Koffer packen, wenn sie das sieht."

Schmunzelnd strich Pelipa über die Handfläche von Tom. „Wenn ihr die richtigen Worte findet und noch etwas mutiger seid, dann werden eure Frauen das schon verzeihen und verstehen, was die Feder den Indianern bedeutet."

„Also, ich bin so was von mutig."

Mit der Zunge schnalzend zeigte Tom wieder auf seinen verlängerten Rücken. „Jenks, ich denke Tom sollte heute lieber nichts mehr von deinen Kräutern bekommen."

„Hier, ich habe sie neu befüllt. Nimm lieber noch zwei Züge, weil es ist mit etwas Schmerzen verbunden."

„Hok'ee, wir sollten die Feder mit etwas Besonderem verbinden. Wir könnten sie bis zur Handinnenfläche führen und sie dort an den Anfangsbuchstaben von Sybil und Bridget hängen lassen."

Sofort sah sich Simon Adams Handinnenfläche an und fing an, zu grinsen. „Siehst du, Wynono auch hier ergibt es einen Sinn, warum du kein Gefühl mehr in der Hand hast. So kann ich dir ein wunderschönes B machen."

Schluckend sah Adam auf seine Hand. „Sprachen wir nicht von einer kleinen Feder?"

Schelmisch blickte Sallys Vater ihn nun an. „Es war ein langer Kampf."

Er ließ die Hand los und nahm ein kleines Messer. „Bevor wir anfangen, fehlt uns bei der Farbe noch ein wichtiger Bestandteil."

Er zog sich das Messer durch seine Handinnenfläche und ließ das Blut in den Topf mit roter Farbe tropften. Da Adam ahnte, was jetzt kommen würde, trank er noch was von dem Whisky und griff nach der Pfeife.

„Das Blut hat natürlich nur einen symbolischen Charakter. Es soll uns miteinander verbinden. Für die Farbe ist es nicht wichtig, aber nun lasst uns anfangen."

Jenkins reichte das Messer an Adam weiter.

Es war kurz nach Mitternacht, als Adam sich seinen Arm ansah. „Jenks, wir müssen uns mal über den Begriff klein unterhalten."

Vorsichtig fuhr Adam mit dem Finger an dem Tattoo entlang. Er konnte nicht abstreiten, dass es eine sehr gute Arbeit war, was Jenkins gemacht hat und das B in seiner Handinnenfläche passte wunderbar zu der Feder, aber diese reichte nun von der Hand bis kurz vor die Ellenbogenbeuge. Auch die Arbeit von Pelipa sah bei Tom sehr gut aus und der hielt Adam ziemlich stolz seinen Arm hin. „Buddy, wenn das unsere Väter sehen, gehen sie sofort mit uns in den Stall."

Lachend trank er sein Glas leer. „Ich mache mir mehr Gedanken, was Bridget dazu sagen wird und was ICH, wenn ich wieder bei Verstand bin, dazu sagen werde."

Pelipa hatte die Sachen weggebracht und kehrte mit zwei kleinen Töpfen und Blättern zurück. Noch einmal nahm sie den Arm von Tom und schob ihrem Mann einen der Töpfe und zwei von den Blättern hin. „Die Blätter solltet ihr bis morgen Abend auf dem Arm lassen. Danach cremt das Tattoo hiermit ein." Sie zeigte auf den kleinen Topf. Dann wickelte sie einen Verband um den Arm von Tom und um seine Hand. „Auch den Verband solltet ihr für eine Woche darum lassen. Dann kommt noch einmal her und ich schaue mir das Tattoo an, ob ich noch etwas ausbessern muss."

„Machen wir und jetzt bist du dran Simon."

„Keine Sorge, Tom auch ich bekomme meine Feder, aber das wird Pelipa morgen in Ruhe machen. Wir sollten jetzt lieber feiern, dass ihr so mutige Krieger seid."

Adam fasste sich mit zwei Fingern an die Nasenwurzel und schüttelte mehrmals den Kopf. „Ich werde jetzt besser gehen. Noch habe ich etwas Verstand in mir. Ich muss morgen wieder früh raus. Die Zwillinge schlafen noch nicht so lange wie die anderen."

„Eine Runde noch Buddy. Auf uns und die Feder."

„Ein Glas und dann bin ich weg."

Tom stellte gerade die Gläser zurecht, als es an der Tür klopfte. Verwundert stand Pelipa auf und öffnete. In dem Moment, als Hoss im Raum stand, stand auch Adam auf seinen Beinen. Der Blick von seinem Bruder ließ ihn sofort nüchtern werden.

„Adam, du musst nach Hause kommen. Joe ist schon auf dem Weg in die Stadt um den Arzt zu holen."

„Bridget?"

„Ja, komm schon."

„Hoss, es ist zu früh."

Hoss packte seinen Bruder am Arm und zog ihn mit sich. „Ob zu früh oder nicht, du solltest jetzt kommen."

„Ich komme mit euch. Koko kann meine Hilfe jetzt brauchen."

Pelipa packte schnell einen kleinen Beutel zusammen und folgte Hoss und Adam.

Jenkins legte den Arm um Tom und lächelte leicht. „Die packen das. Bridget ist genauso stark und dickköpfig wie Adam und das Kind wird es auch schaffen."

„Meinst du?"

„Klar."

Tom und Simon sahen den dreien noch zu, wie sie in der Dunkelheit verschwanden.


	100. Chapter 100

Mehrmals schüttete sich Adam das kalte Wasser ins Gesicht, aber wie schon vor einer Stunde, würde es nicht lange dauern, und es würde ihm wieder schlechter gehen. Die Hände hatte er nun auf die Ablage gestützt und mit abgesenktem Kopf stand er in der Küche. Aber recht bald musste er sich wieder richtig hinstellen, weil seine rechte Handfläche zu sehr unter dem Druck schmerzte. Wenn der kleine Schnitt schon auf der rechten Seite so unangenehm war, so konnte er froh sein, dass er in der linken kein Gefühl mehr hatte. Bereits jetzt, obwohl er noch nicht wieder richtig klar im Kopf war, fragte er sich, was ihn nur geritten hatte, sich dieses Tattoo machen zu lassen. Bridget wird außer sich sein, wenn sie es sieht. Mehrmals hatte sie ihm gesagt, er solle ja nicht auf die Idee kommen, sich so ein Tattoo machen zu lassen, wie Jenkins es getan hatte. Bitter musste er auflachen. Noch immer hatte er nämlich noch nichts von Koko und Paul gehört. Nicht einmal Pelipa ist noch einmal heruntergekommen und Adam wusste genau, umso länger es dauerte, umso geringer wurden die Chancen, dass Bridget es schaffen würde. Sie hatte nicht die Kraft, um eine lange Geburt durchzustehen. Und bei dem Kind konnte er nur hoffen, dass es bereits genauso kräftig ist, wie es Emillie damals war, aber eigentlich wusste er, dass es eigentlich nicht möglich war. Zwar hatte Bridget nicht weiter an Gewicht verloren, aber sie hatte auch nicht so zugenommen, wie es bei einer Schwangerschaft eigentlich sein sollte.

Sein Blick ging zu den Bergen, die im Dunkeln lagen und er fragte sich, wie er weitermachen sollte, wenn er Bridget verlieren würde. Die Wut in ihm war jetzt schon so stark, dass er nicht wusste, wie er diese kontrollieren sollte, wenn sie sterben würde. Adam hörte, wie jemand in die Küche kam, aber er traute sich nicht, sich umzudrehen. Er wollte nicht hören, dass sie es nicht geschafft hat.

„Adam…" Hoss legte die Hand auf den Rücken seines Bruders. „…sie wird es schaffen, auch wenn es ihr in den letzten Monaten nicht gut ging; ist sie eine starke Frau."

Adam war nicht in der Lage, eine Antwort zu geben. Er legte sich die Hand vor die Augen, aber da er sich bei Jenkins nicht zurückgehalten hatte, war er nicht in der Lage, seine innere Ruhe zu finden, um sich von dort die Kraft zu holen für die kommenden Stunden.

„Komm mit hinüber zu den anderen. Du solltest nicht hier in der Küche wieder alles mit dir alleine ausmachen. Wir sind da, um dir zu helfen."

Als sein Bruder die Hand von den Augen nahm und ihn ansah, konnte sich Hoss gerade noch zurückhalten, um nicht zu zeigen, wie sehr er darüber erschrak, wie hoffnungslos der Ausdruck in Adams Augen war. Sonst war Adam immer derjenige gewesen, der ihnen in allen Lebenslagen Mut gemacht hat und immer sagte, dass man nicht ängstlich in die Zukunft sehen sollte. So wie der Blick war, so war auch die Stimme von Adam. Leise und ohne Hoffnung. „Hoss, was soll ich machen, wenn sie stirbt? Wie soll ich weiter machen?"

„Adam…."

„Hoss, ich will sie nicht verlieren. Ich liebe sie doch so sehr."

Ohne einen Moment zu zögern, nahm Hoss seinen Bruder in den Arm. Nicht nur um ihn zu zeigen, dass er bei ihm ist, sondern auch, weil die Angst von Hoss genauso groß war und er nicht wollte, dass sein Bruder es mitbekam. Selten hatte er Adam so emotional gesehen. Bestimmt lag es auch an dem Abend mit Simon und Tom, das sein Bruder so offen seine Gefühle zeigte.

„Du wirst sie nicht verlieren, Adam. Bridget will dich auch nicht verlieren, deswegen wird sie kämpfen und es schaffen."

Mehrmals schlug Adam mit der Faust gegen den Arm von Hoss. Dann trat er einen Schritt zurück und der Moment, in dem er seine Gefühle so deutlich gezeigt hatte, war nun vorbei. Mit einem tiefen Atemzug schaute er Hoss wieder mit seinem typischen ausdruckslosen Blick an. „Lass uns wieder rüber gehen Hoss."

Er lief an seinem Bruder vorbei, aber blieb dann noch einmal kurz stehen. Er drehte sich jedoch nicht zu ihm um. „Danke, Hoss."

Hoss legte seine Hand auf die Schulter von Adam und beide verließen die Küche.

X

Die Hand am Türgriff, stand Adam vor seinem Schlafzimmer. Paul war kurz davor nach unten gekommen, um ihn zu holen und um mit ihm zu sprechen. Nun musste er versuchen, seine Gefühle unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Auf keinen Fall wollte und konnte er jetzt zeigen, wie es nun in ihm aussah. Es fiel ihm nur verdammt schwer, sich zuversichtlich zu zeigen. So schloss er die Augen und presste die Zähne zusammen. Dann öffnete er die Tür und betrat leise das Zimmer. Sehr zögerlich schloss Adam die Tür hinter sich. Koko stand vom Bett auf, kam an seine Seite und drückte seine Hand. Danach verließ sie mit Pelipa zusammen das Zimmer.

Bridget drehte den Kopf zu ihm, schaute ihn mit kleinen Augen an und versuchte, etwas zu lächeln. Aber es war ihr anzusehen, wieviel Kraft sie in den letzten Stunden verloren hatte. Er setzte sich nicht auf das Bett, sondern kniete sich davor. Dann nahm er ihre Hand und nachdem er diese zart geküsst hatte, hielt er sie weiter fest. Er wollte stark sein, aber es fiel ihm so unendlich schwer. So legte er ihre Hand an seine Stirn und senkte den Kopf. Nachdem er sich wieder gefangen hatte, versuchte er nun, auch etwas zu lächeln. Adam stand auf und setzte sich an den Rand des Bettes. Sehr vorsichtig schob er die Decke etwas zur Seite und fuhr mit dem Daumen behutsam über die Stirn des Kindes, das im Arm von Bridget lag.

„Sie ist so klein."

Liebevoll schaute Bridget ihre Tochter an. „Aber sie ist ein Kämpferin. Sie hat nicht aufgegeben und …" Ihr Blick wurde nun etwas schwermütig, als sie kurz stockte. „…sie wird auch nicht aufgeben."

Bridget sah nun zu Adam und versuchte, wieder zu lächeln. „Schließlich ist sie eine Cartwright und die geben bekanntlich nicht so schnell auf."

Geschafft lehnte sich Bridget wieder zurück in das Kissen. Als er leise mit ihr sprach, nahm er Bridget das Kind ab. „Dann denke bitte daran, dass auch du eine Cartwright bist und gib auch nicht auf."

Die Augen hatte Bridget noch geschlossen, als ihr einige Tränen hinunterliefen. Behutsam legte Adam seine Hand auf ihre Wange. Zärtlich wischte er einige Tränen weg.

„Adam…." Sie öffnete nicht die Augen und ihre Stimme war schwach und sehr leise. „..in der Kommode ganz unten ist eine Schachtel."

Erneut konnte sie ihre Tränen nicht zurückhalten. „Sie hat es extra genäht. Sie war so zuversichtlich, dass sie unser Kind noch in den Armen halten und sehen kann."

Vorsichtig legte Adam seine Tochter neben Bridget. Dann kniete er sich wieder vor das Bett. Er nahm ihre Hand und seine andere Hand legte er ihr auf den Kopf und strich ihr behutsam durch das Haar. „Sie sieht sie doch. Sie ist doch hier bei uns."

Ein wenig öffnete Bridget die Augen. „Ich vermisse sie, Adam."

„Sie wird immer ein Teil von dir sein. Somit wird auch unsere kleine Maus immer ein Teil von ihr sein. So kannst du sie gar nicht vergessen."

Bridget versuchte, die Hand zu heben, um die Kette von Adam zu berühren. „Bitte…sprich mit dem Pastor. Er soll sie heute noch taufen, denn wenn sie es nicht schafft, dann soll…."

Unverzüglich legte Adam seine Stirn an die von Bridget. „Sie wird es schaffen und du auch."

„Sie soll das Taufkleid tragen, das meine Mutter für sie genäht hat…"

Mehrmals musste Adam schlucken. „Ich werde mit ihm sprechen, dass er herkommt und sie wird es tragen."

Adam merkte, wie Bridget erleichtert aufatmete. Er blieb weiter vor dem Bett knien und hielt ihre Hand fest. Als er schon dachte, sie sei eingeschlafen, sprach sie wieder mit ihm. „Wir brauchen einen Namen…"

Er sah zu seiner Tochter, die auf dem Bett friedlich schlief. Er hatte das Gefühl, sie würde lächeln, so entspannt waren ihre Gesichtszüge. Sie war so zart und musste bereits so viel durchmachen. So viele Gedanken wirbelten gerade durch seinen Kopf. Ob er ihr - wie Neisha - auch später das Buch von Cholette vorlesen muss? Er musste lächeln. So wie es aussah, waren Clair und George die einzigen, die etwas nach ihm kamen. Und dann wusste er, wie seine Tochter heißen soll. Er wendete sich wieder Bridget zu und berührte sie zärtlich an der Stirn. „Wir sollten sie nach deiner Mutter nennen."

„Meine Mutter?"

„Da ich daran glaube, dass die Seele von den Toten sich in allem wiederfindet, was uns umgibt, in dem Rauschen der Blätter, dem Glitzern des Wassers im Morgenlicht und auch in den Schneeflocken, die gerade vor unseren Fenstern sind, glaube ich auch daran, dass sie sieht, was für eine wunderschöne Enkeltochter sie bekommen hat, und es wird sie glücklich machen, wenn sie spürt, dass wir sie nicht vergessen und so auch noch in vielen Jahren an sie denken."

Dass Bridget wirklich am Ende ihrer Kräfte war, konnte er daran sehen, dass sie noch immer nicht die Augen aufmachte und ihr erneut die Tränen über die Wangen liefen. Noch leiser als zuvor war ihre Stimme. „Ich liebe dich, Adam…aber auch deine Mutter ist dann hier…auch sie…"

Sie hatte nicht die Kraft, weiterzusprechen. „Dann wird unsere Tochter Cholette Elizabeth heißen und da wir beide in guter Erinnerungen behalten werden, wird ihr indianischer Name Sitala sein."

Nur etwas drückte Bridget die Hand von Adam. Aber weder sagte sie etwas, noch öffnete sie die Augen. Mit beiden Händen hielt Adam nun ihre Hand und blieb vor dem Bett knien. Er hielt seine Emotionen nicht mehr zurück, als sie eingeschlafen war. Er war so in Gedanken, dass er nicht merkte, dass Koko das Zimmer betrat und zuckte nur etwas zusammen, als sie ihre Hand auf seinen Rücken legte. Ohne Bridget los zulassen, schaute er nach oben zu Koko. Er holte tief Luft, küsste zart die Hand von seiner Frau und stand langsam auf. Koko nahm seine Hände und schaute ihm in die Augen. „Gib die Hoffnung nicht auf, Wynono."

Der Blick von Adam wanderte erst zu Bridget und dann zu seinem Kind. „Sie sind beide so schwach."

„Wynono, siehe mich an…" Adams Augen kehrten zurück zu ihr. „..Pelipa und ich werde jeden Tag hier sein und mit jeder Stunde steigen die Chancen, dass ihr euch im Frühling zusammen draußen die Berge ansehen könnt. Dr. Martin hat doch gesagt, die nächsten Stunden werden die entscheidenden sein."

Adam konnte ihr nicht mehr in die Augen sehen. Erst ging sein Blick an die Decke und dann zum Fenster. „Koko, der Winter ist noch so lang. Wenn sie eine Grippe…."

Koko legte ihren Finger an seine Lippen. „ Pelipa und ich werden alles versuchen, dass sie beide wieder zu Kräften kommen. Siehe nicht ängstlich in die Zukunft."

„Es ist aber so schwer, Koko."

„Denk jetzt auch deine anderen Kinder. Wenn sie aufwachen, werden sie wissen wollen, was mit ihrer Mutter ist. Denk an deine Ängste und Gefühle, die du damals hattest, als Hoss, Little Joe und Sophie geboren wurden und wie sehr du dir gewünscht hast, dass dein Vater dir diese Angst nimmt."

Mit zuckenden Wangenknochen presste Adam die Augen zusammen. Dann nickte er mit dem Kopf und schaute Koko nun etwas zuversichtlicher an. „Ich werde mir einen Kaffee machen…"

„Ich bin auch für dich da, Wynono."

Erneut nickte Adam mit dem Kopf. Dann schaute Koko verwundert auf seine Hände, die sie noch immer festhielt. „Was ist passiert?"

Adam ließ sie los und drehte die Hände so, dass er seine Handinnenflächen sah. Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nichts Schlimmes. Verheilt alles wieder."

Skeptisch legte Koko den Kopf schief, aber Adam atmete nur aus und ging zum Bett. Vorsichtig deckte er erst Bridget zu und nahm dann Cholette in den Arm. Wieder zuckten die Wangenknochen als er fühlte, wie leicht und wie dünn sie doch war. „ Ich werde kurz mit ihr hinunter gehen."

Koko und Adam tauschten Blicke aus, die mehr sagten als Worte. Auch wenn Koko versucht hatte, stark zu sein, konnte Adam sehen, dass sie genauso besorgt war wie er.

XXXXX

Auf dem Weg in die Stadt kehrten Adams Gedanken immer wieder zurück zu Bridget und seiner kleinen Tochter. Die ersten Stunden hatten die zwei gut überstanden. Beide haben etwas gegessen, aber waren danach auch gleich wieder eingeschlafen. Bridget hatte ihm davor nur dankend angesehen, als er ihr erzählt hatte, dass es den anderen Kindern gut geht und er nach dem Mittag zum Pfarrer in die Stadt reiten würde. Auch wenn sie, seit sie mit verheiratet ist, immer seltener in der Kirche war, wusste Adam, wie wichtig es ihr war, dass die Kinder getauft wurden. Er war froh, dass sie beide der gleichen Meinung waren, dass ihre Kinder beide Seiten kennenlernen sollten. Den Glauben der Indianer und den der Weißen. Auf das Gespräch heute jedoch, hätte er gerne verzichtet. Nicht nur wegen der Umstände, sondern auch, weil das erste Zusammentreffen zwischen Mr. Billinghurst und ihm nicht gerade das beste gewesen ist. Sie hatten sich bei der Unterhaltung in der Schule nicht gestritten, aber es war dem Pfarrer sehr deutlich anzusehen gewesen, wie entsetzt er über die Zustände bei Adam zu Hause war. Zuerst war er überrascht gewesen, als er erfuhr, dass Adam wirklich der Vater von Bernardo, Chesmu und Aiyana war, aber als Adam ihm dann sagte, dass er nicht die Absicht hatte, Aiyana und Chesmu ihre Kultur und ihren Glauben zu nehmen, sondern  
\- ganz im Gegenteil -, dass er die beiden weiter darin unterstützen wird, dass sie diese nicht vergessen, konnte Billinghurst nicht verbergen, wie erschüttert er darüber war.

Bevor er an der Tür des Pfarrhauses klopfte, versuchte er noch einmal, sein inneres Gleichgewicht zu finden. Es war nicht nur, dass die Meinungen von Billinghurst und ihm auseinandergingen, was seinen Glauben anbelangte, Adam hatte auch einige Probleme damit, den Pfarrer ernst zu nehmen. Er schätzte ihn auf drei oder vier Jahre älter als Little Joe und trotzdem wollte dieser ihm erklären, wie er seine Kinder zu erziehen hätte.

Wie nicht anders erwartet, blickte der Pfarrer erstaunt, als er Adam erkannte.

„Mr. Cartwright, was führt Sie zu mir? Sie haben doch nicht etwa ihre Meinung in einigen Dingen geändert?"

Die linke Hand schloss Adam zur Faust, um sich so etwas zu beruhigen. Der Abend mit Tom und Jenkins und die Nacht ohne Schlaf hinterließen ihre Spuren an seinem Gemüt.

„Mr Billinghurst, ich habe nicht so viel Zeit und würde ungern mit Ihnen wieder so eine Diskussion führen, wie in der Schule."

„So wie Sie aussehen, scheint es ja ein größeres Problem zu sein, aber dafür bin ich da, um den Mitgliedern meiner Gemeinde in der Not zu helfen. Auch denen, die nicht am Sonntag zu mir kommen."

Schwer atmete Adam aus. Fasste sich mit Daumen und Zeigefinger an die Nasenwurzel und versuchte, Ruhe zu bewahren und nur daran zu denken, wie wichtig es für Bridget ist, dass er ihren Wunsch erfüllt. „Meine Tochter wurde heute Nacht geboren und da wir nicht wissen, ob sie und meine Frau die nächsten Tage überstehen werden, würden wir gerne unsere Tochter heute noch taufen lassen."

Überheblich schaute ihn der Pfarrer schweigend an. Und so länger die Stille zwischen den beiden herrschte, umso mehr schmerzte Adam der Kiefer. „Ihre Frau habe ich auch noch nicht an einem Sonntag bei mir gesehen. Sie ist aber keine Indianerin?"

Mit einem Schritt stand Adam dicht vor dem Pfarrer. Es fiel ihm verdammt schwer, sich so zurückzuhalten, dass er Billinghurst nicht einfach am Kragen packte, ihn über den Sattel warf, um dann mit ihm nach Hause zu reiten. „Sie können sie auch noch nicht gesehen haben, weil sie, seit Sie bei uns sind, im Bett liegen musste und nein, sie ist keine Indianerin. Und nun frage ich Sie nur noch einmal, ob Sie zu uns herauskommen oder nicht, weil ich sonst nach Carson City hinüber reite. Dort muss ich keine langen Erklärungen abgeben."

„Natürlich werde ich mitkommen. Ein Moment bitte."

Er drehte sich um und lief ins Haus und Adam ging zu seinem Pferd. Er hörte trotzdem noch, wie der Pfarrer leise vor sich hinmurmelte, dass das mal eine gute Gelegenheit ist, sich selber einen Eindruck zu machen, wie es bei Adam zu Hause aussieht. Adam verdrehte nur die Augen und stieg in den Sattel.

XXXXX

„Bist du sicher, dass wir nach oben zum Essen gehen sollen? Ich möchte nicht, dass du dich überanstrengst."

Bridget hielt sich am Arm von Adam fest, als sie gemeinsam die Treppe hinunterliefen. „Wir gehen doch nur ein, zwei Stunden zu Emilia und Ben und ich muss mal etwas anderes sehen, als unser Haus und die Berge. Ich habe schon Weihnachten nicht bei euch sein können."

Bridget schaute sich um. „Sind die Kinder schon vorgelaufen?"

„Sind sie. Sie haben sich in den letzten Wochen wunderbar um Clair, George und Neisha gekümmert." Er brachte Bridget zum Sofa. „Du kommst ja nicht auf den Gedanken, alleine vorzulaufen. Ich hole jetzt Cholette und dann fahren wir gemeinsam hoch."

„Fahren?"

„Ja, fahren. Bernardo hat den Buggy schon fertig gemacht. Du wirst es vielleicht hin schaffen, aber zurück denke ich, wirst du zu erledigt sein. Denke daran, es ist das erste Mal, dass du das Haus so weit und so lange verlässt. Außerdem sollte unser petite puce auch noch nicht so lange in der Kälte sein."

Lächelnd sah Bridget Adam an, wie dieser wieder nach oben lief. Nach fast sieben Wochen würde sie endlich einmal wieder das Haus verlassen. Natürlich war ihr bewusst, dass der Nachmittag sehr anstrengend werden würde, aber sie wollte endlich einmal wieder mit den anderen am Tisch sitzen. Obwohl sie sich sicher zusammennehmen musste, um nicht zu sehr die Augen zu verdrehen. So wie Adam berichtet hatte, brauchte Dianne in Moment nur mit dem Finger auf etwas zu zeigen und Joe würde sofort losspringen. Nicht, dass sie kein Verständnis dafür hätte, weil es ja bei Dianne auch jederzeit soweit sein kann, aber so, wie es Adam erzählt hatte, verhielten sich die zwei schon seit Weihnachten so. Emillia meinte zwar, dass sei Diannes Art, um Joe daran zu hindern, ständig zu seinen Freunden in die Stadt zu gehen, aber Joe sah das nicht so. Noch immer ging er mehrmals in der Woche am Abend in den Saloon.

Bridget war nicht nur Koko und Pelipa dankbar, dass sie in den letzten Wochen jeden Tag hier gewesen sind, sondern auch, dass sie mit Adam einen Mann hatte, der an erster Stelle immer an seine Familie dachte und daran, dass es ihnen allen gut ging. Und ist es auch hin und wieder nicht gerade einfach mit ihm, bereute Bridget keine Sekunde, dass sie damals geblieben ist. Bridget wusste genau, wenn sie nach der Geburt von Cholette gestorben wäre, wäre es eine harte Zeit für Adam gewesen, aber er hätte niemals die Kinder im Stich gelassen. Er hätte ihnen geholfen, über den Verlust hinwegzukommen. Genau hatte Bridget mitbekommen, wieviel Angst gerade Bernardo in den letzten Wochen gehabt hatte, dass er schon wieder eine Mutter verlieren könnte. Zu präsent waren bei ihm noch die Ereignisse rund um den Tod seiner Mutter. Chesmu kann sich kaum noch an seine richtigen Eltern erinnern, so hatte sich seine Angst in Grenzen gehalten. Außerdem hing er auch mehr an Adam. Wenn ihm etwas passieren würde, würde es bei Chesmu sicher anders aussehen. Aiyana vermisste sicher ihre Eltern, auch wenn es ihr immer schwerer fiel, sich an die Zeit mit ihnen zu erinnern. Aber für sie sind ihre Eltern in einem Kampf gestorben und somit war Aiyana der Meinung, darüber brauche sie keine Tränen zu verlieren, weil sie ehrenvoll gestorben sind. Und die drei Kleinen haben gar nicht richtig mitbekommen, was los war. In ihren Augen war Bridget einfach nur etwas krank.

Erneut musste sie lächeln, als sie sah, wie Adam mit Cholette im Arm herunterkam. Er war so besorgt um sie. Jede Nacht stand er mehrmals auf, um nach ihr zu sehen. Genau achtete er darauf, ob sie etwas isst und auch zunimmt. Bei George war er ja nur besorgt gewesen, dass er kein Cowboy wird, aber bei seinem petite puce hatte er ständig Angst, dass sie es doch nicht schaffen würde. Bridget schmunzelte. Seine Tochter wird ihn hassen, wenn er sie den Rest ihres Lebens „mein kleiner Floh" nennt. Trotzdem war es schön zu sehen, wie sehr er sich um sie sorgte. Auch wenn er es leicht übertrieb. Sie brauchte nur einmal zu niesen und er schaute sie sofort ängstlich an. Koko und Pelipa haben Adam schon mehrmals aus dem Zimmer geworfen, weil er sie am liebsten Tag und Nacht im Arm gehalten hätte, um sie gegen alles und jeden zu beschützen.

Er reichte ihr die Hand und half ihr beim Aufstehen. Zärtlich sah sie erst Cholette an und dann ihn. Dann gab sie ihm einen Kuss. Erstaunt blickte Adam sie an.

„Womit habe ich den verdient?"

„Nur so."

Er grinste und beide liefen nach draußen zum Buggy.

XXX

Finn blickte aus dem Fenster der Kutsche und konnte es nicht glauben. Nach so vielen Wochen, oder besser gesagt Monaten, ist er nun endlich in Virginia City angekommen. Das, was er jedoch sah, machte es ihm wirklich schwer, zu entscheiden, ob er gleich auszusteigen soll oder lieber nicht. Umso weiter er nach Westen gefahren ist, um so öfter fragte er sich, ob er die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hatte. Gerade weil sich die politischen Spannungen in dem Land immer weiter verstärkten. Und nachdem der Süden nun endgültig die Union verlassen hatte, sprachen alle Zeitungen nur noch von einem baldigen Kriegsbeginn zwischen dem Norden und dem Süden. Zu spüren hatte Finn das bereits bekommen. Einer der Züge, mit dem er unterwegs gewesen ist, blieb mitten auf der Strecke stehen, weil der Zugführer der Meinung war, dass er keinen Meter weiter in das Gebiet der Union fahren würde und sicher auch keine Nordstaatler transportieren wolle. Sie sollen doch selber sehen, wie sie ihre Reise zu Fuß fortsetzen können. Der Zugschaffner ging dann herum, jedoch nicht, um die Fahrausweise zu kontrollieren, sondern um zu sehen, wer seiner Meinung nach aus dem Norden kam. Da Finn eine Zeitung in der Hand hatte, die nach Ansicht des Schaffners, zu sehr für den Norden schrieb, fand sich Finn sehr schnell vor dem Zug wieder. Mit seinem Koffer in der Hand, konnte er mit seinen Leidensgenossen nur zusehen, wie der Zug wieder zurückfuhr.

Die Kutschen, die er nehmen musste, waren nicht einmal pünktlich. Zweimal durfte er das Vergnügen haben, dass die Kutsche, in der er war, überfallen wurde. Sein Glück war, dass er so gut wie kein Geld bei sich getragen hatte. Den Verlust seiner Taschenuhr hatte er hingenommen. An die Hotels, die mit jeder Stadt beeindruckender wurden, wollte er auch nicht mehr denken. Und dann kam es immer wieder vor, dass er nicht verstand, wenn jemand mit ihm sprach. Das, was teilweise hier gesprochen wurde, hatte nichts mehr mit der englischen Sprache zu tun. So fragte er sich, was ihn hier in Virginia City, Nevada, erwarten würde. Seinen Tee würde er sich wahrscheinlich aus New York kommen lassen müssen. Wenn die Post überhaupt bis hierher kam.

Nun musste Finn sich zur Ordnung rufen. Er war nicht gerecht gegenüber diesem jungen Land. Die Post musste ihren Weg auch hierherfinden, sonst hätte er sich ja nicht mit Adam Cartwright per Brief austauschen können. Jedoch hatte er sich schon gefragt, ob es eventuell noch ein zweites Virginia City geben würde. So richtig vorstellen konnte er sich nicht, dass jemand, der so schreibt wie Adam, hier leben würde, geschweige denn, eine Eisenbahn bauen will. Kurz hielt Finn inne. Kann es sein, dass das Projekt die Größe einer Jahrmarktseisenbahn hat? Hatte er den ganzen Weg auf sich genommen, um einen Lachanfall zu bekommen?

Die Kutsche hielt an und freundlich wurde ihn mitgeteilt, dass er nun aussteigen müsse. So stand er nun vor der Kutsche, schlug sich den Staub aus den Sachen und schaute sich um. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wo er jetzt seinen zukünftigen Partner finden würde. Höchstwahrscheinlich nicht in der Stadt, sondern draußen auf seiner Ranch. Aber sollte er sich ein Pferd mieten und zur Ponderosa reiten? Was ist, wenn es hier Indianer gibt. Die sind ihm nämlich auch auf seiner Reise begegnet. Sie standen aber nur in einiger Entfernung und sahen der Kutsche hinterher. Das hatte aber gereicht, um die Herzfrequenz von Finn zu erhöhen. Er schaute die Straße hinunter und schüttelte wieder den Kopf. Nein, es war die richtige Entscheidung, die er in New York getroffen hatte. Er wusste, dass es hier anders zugeht, als in London. Er wusste, dass die Amerikaner nicht im geringsten so waren, wie die Engländer. Denn anscheinend haben die meisten bei ihrer Überfahrt den Anstand und das gute Benehmen über Bord geworfen. Finn lachte los. Ob sein Vater das auch von ihm behaupten wird, wenn er erst einmal einige Jahre hier gelebt hat?

„Kann ich Ihnen helfen?"

Finn drehte sich um und betrachtete den Mann, der vor ihm stand von oben bis unten. Kein Gesetzeshüter in London würde so herumlaufen, wie dieser Sheriff. Aber der Stern sah echt aus, also sollte es sich hier wirklich um einen Mann handeln, der sich hoffentlich an die Buchstaben des Gesetzes hält. Auch ein Punkt, den er schmerzlich auf seiner Fahrt erleben durfte. Der Sheriff, mit dem er Kontakt gehabt hatte, nach einem der Überfälle auf die Kutsche, konnte weder schreiben noch lesen. Und hat sich mehr darum gekümmert, dass den neuen Damen für den Saloon nichts passiert ist und als Finn ihn auf das eigentliche Thema hinweisen wollte, fand er sich mit einer blutenden Nase auf dem Boden wieder. Den freundlichen Hinweis, dass er eine Stunde Zeit hätte, die Stadt zu verlassen, hatte er gratis vom Sheriff bekommen. Worauf sich Finn nun die Frage stellte, ob er nach Adam Cartwright fragen sollte. Nicht, dass es wieder wichtigere Themen in dieser Stadt gab. So zeigte Finn auf die Kutsche. „Ich bin gerade erst angekommen."

„Ja, das habe ich gesehen. Aber auch, das Sie nicht erwarten werden, und das Sie anscheinend nicht wissen, wo Sie jetzt hin sollen."

Finn war beeindruckt. Der Sheriff hatte zwei ganze Sätze mit ihm geredet, ohne zu fluchen. Was für ein Fortschritt. Also konnte er etwas mutiger werden. „Da ich nicht die Möglichkeit gehabt habe, meine genaue Ankunftszeit mitzuteilen, weil ich mich immer wieder überraschen lassen musste, ob überhaupt eine Kutsche den Weg nach Virginia City finden würde, wäre es Zeit und Geldverschwendung gewesen, telegraphisch mitzuteilen, dass ich auf dem Weg bin."

Nun war es Tom, der langsam den Mund schloss. Noch nie hatte er jemanden in diesem Ton sprechen hören. Er schob seinen Hut etwas nach hinten und legte die Hände an die Seite. „Ja,….nun sind Sie aber hier und ich frage mich, was ausgerechnet SIE hier zu tun haben."

In Toms Augen muss es sich bei dem Mann um einen Betrüger handeln. So redete sonst keiner. Auf jeden Fall keiner hier in Virginia City oder Umgebung. Tom streckte den Kopf etwas vor und schaute Finn direkt ins Gesicht. „Kommen Sie eventuell aus Boston?"

Das war der einzige Ort, den Tom sich vorstellen konnte, wo man so redet.

„Um Himmelswillen, nein. Ich bin doch kein Amerikaner. Ich bin Engländer und komme aus London."

„Aha..alles klar. Und was wollen Sie hier?"

„Arbeiten."

„Als was?"

Nun war sich Finn nicht mehr sicher, ob dieses Gespräch nicht auch so enden würde, wie das letzte mit dem anderen Sheriff. Der Ton des Mannes vor ihm hatte sich leicht ins Negative verändert. „Hätten Sie die Freundlichkeit mir, zu sagen, wo ich eine geeignete Unterkunft für die nächsten Wochen finden kann? Und bitte, ich würde gerne, wenn die Möglichkeit besteht, mir das Zimmer nicht mit Hühnern, Hunden, Katzen oder betrunkenen Herumtreibern teilen müssen."

Lachend schaute Tom sein Gegenüber an. „Mister, so wie Sie reden, werden Sie das Zimmer nur für zwei Tage brauchen. Danach sind bereits erschossen worden, wenn Sie weiter so reden."

Finn war sichtlich verwirrt. „Habe ich etwas Falsches gesagt, oder mich unverständlich ausgedrückt? Soll ich langsamer sprechen?"

Der Sheriff atmete aus und überlegte, ob er Steve zur Sicherheit von diesem Engländer abstellen sollte. Er bezweifelte nämlich, dass er es überhaupt bis zu seiner Unterkunft, ohne ein blaues Auge zu bekommen, schaffen würde. Die Goldgräber in der Stadt würden ihm nicht so lange zuhören, wie er gerade.

„Ich denke, es ist besser, wenn ich Sie persönlich zu Mrs. Hawkins bringe."

„Das ist nicht nötig. Ich bin durchaus in der Lage, den Weg zu finden, wenn Sie ihn mir richtig beschreiben."

Tom winkte nur mit der Hand, dass Finn ihm folgen sollte und lief los. Zögerlich folgte dieser. „Sie haben mir nicht verraten, was Sie hier arbeiten wollen und wie ihr Name ist."

„Ich denke, dass es unerheblich ist, welchen Geschäften ich nachgehe und nach meinen Namen haben Sie nicht gefragt, ergo, habe ich Ihnen diesen auch nicht genannt, da ich auf meiner Reise hierher sehr schnell erfahren musste, dass auf den Austausch von Höflichkeiten hier gerne verzichtet wird."

„Ich würde ihn gerne wissen."

„ O'Sullivan. Mr. Finn O'Sullivan aus London, England und mit wem habe ich die Ehre?"

Augenblicklich blieb Tom stehen und schaute Finn an. „Sie sind O'Sullivan? Der Ingenieur aus England?"

„Meine Güte…" Finn legte seine Hand auf seine Brust. „..Sie kennen mich hier in diesen kleinen Ort?" Dann erschrak er sich. „Ich habe doch nicht etwa gegen ein Gesetz verstoßen und es gibt einen Haftbefehl gegen mich?"

Laut lachte Tom los und griff sich den Arm von Finn. „Ich kenne da jemanden, der sehnsüchtig auf Sie wartet. Aber ob diese Partnerschaft besser ist, als seine letzte, das weiß ich noch nicht."

Finn versuchte, sich aus dem Griff von Tom zu winden. Der hatte ihn aber so gepackt, dass er keine Chance hatte. So ließ er sich in den Saloon zerren.

„Buddy, ich habe hier etwas für dich."

Adam stand mit Hoss am Tresen und stellte langsam sein Bierglas ab, als er Tom und Finn sah. Dann hob er seinen Finger und schüttelte den Kopf. „Tom, dass ist keines meiner Kinder und für das Waisenhaus ist er eindeutig zu alt."

Endlich konnte sich Finn aus dem Griff von Tom befreien. „Können Sie mir ihr ungebührliches Verhalten bitte erklären? Ich habe Sie nur höfflich nach einer Unterkunft gefragt. Mehr nicht."

Grinsend lehnte sich Tom an den Tresen. „Buddy, das ist Mr. O'Sullivan. Finn O'Sullivan. Dein Ingenieur aus England."

Nun lachte auch Hoss neben Adam los, als er sich Finn genauer ansah. „Adam, mal wieder hast du bewiesen, wie gut du bist. Erst einen Franzosen, der nicht hierher passt und nun ein Engländer, der nicht einmal richtig sprechen kann. Aber ihn hast du schon mal in einen Saloon bekommen."

Böse blickte Adam erst seinen Bruder an und dann Tom. Danach reichte er Finn die Hand. „Finn, schön, dass Sie endlich hier sind."

Erstaunt nahm Finn die Hand an. „Und mit wem habe ich das Vergnügen?"

Adam grinste über das ganze Gesicht. „Cartwright, Adam Cartwright."

Die Augen von Finn wurden dreimal so groß, als er sich Adam genauer ansah. Dieser hatte zuvor Hoss geholfen, den Zaun an einer seiner Koppeln auszubessern und jetzt, Ende Februar, war der matschige Boden und der ständige Regen ein täglicher Begleiter bei der Arbeit. Mit Bedacht schüttelte Finn die Hand von Adam und sagte sich mehrmals, dass alles gut wird. Die Briefe, die er mit Adam ausgetauscht hatte, haben ihm gezeigt, dass er es mit einem gebildeten und höflichen Menschen zu tun hat. Da er nicht mehr davon ausging, dass es zwei Virginia City gibt, in dem dann auch noch zwei Adam Cartwrights wohnen, muss alles gut werden. „Ich bin hoch erfreut, dass wir uns nun endlich persönlich kennenlernen können und freue mich auf die bevorstehende Zusammenarbeit."

„Hoss.." Adam drehte sich kurz zu seinem Bruder. „…Ich werde Finn schnell zeigen, wo er in der nächsten Zeit wohnen kann und wo unser Büro ist. Ich bin bald zurück."

„Lass dir Zeit. Ich bekomme zu Hause keinen Ärger, wenn ich zu spät komme."

Mit den Augen zur Decke gerichtet, lief Adam zum Ausgang. Kurz vor dem Ende der Theke jedoch, stellte sich plötzlich Mitch ihnen in den Weg und schaute lachend Finn an. „Also du überrascht mich immer wieder, Weichwurst. Nun warst du den einen Waschlappen endlich los, nun holst du dir den nächsten auf deine Baustelle. Das sehe ich doch jetzt schon, dass ihr beide nicht zusammen passt."

„Lass es gut sein, Mitch. Nicht heute."

„Was ist los Cartwright, muss ich erst wieder was gegen deine kleine Indianer Fr.. „ Er sprach nicht weiter als er sah, wie Hoss in ihre Richtung schaute. Seine Augen wanderten zurück zu Finn. „Ich gebe dem Kerl zwei Wochen, Cartwright, dann haut er auch ab."

Finn hielt sich die Hand vor die Augen und wunderte sich einmal wieder, was aus den ganzen Leuten geworden ist, die dieses Land hier besiedelt haben. „Mister…."

Fragend schaute Finn Mitch an, der noch immer abfällig lachte. „Hast du das gehört, Weichwurst? Dein neuer Freund nennt mich Mister." Mitch legte die Arme übereinander und er versuchte, ganz ernst Finn anzusehen. „Sanders, Mister Mitch Sanders und was sind Sie."

„Wer sind Sie.."

„Habe ich doch gesagt. Sanders, Mitch Sanders. Haben Sie mir nicht zugehört."

„Doch, das habe ich. Ich habe sie nur korrigiert, da ihre Fragestellung falsch war."

Sachte berührte Adam Finn am Arm. „Wir sollten jetzt gehen."

Hinter Adam am Tresen bekam sich Tom vor Lachen kaum ein. Mit Hoss hatte er schon leise gewettet, wann Mitch der Geduldsfaden reißt und er Finn eine einschenkt. „Ich würde ja gerne weitergehen, aber der freundliche Mister Sanders steht mir im Weg."

Mitch beugte sich etwas vor. „Dann geh doch an mir vorbei, du aufgeblasener Gockel."

„Nein. Sie haben sich uns gegenüber unhöflich verhalten, indem Sie sich einfach in den Weg gestellt haben und nur weil Sie mich beleidigen, habe ich keine Angst vor Ihnen."

„Finn…."

Dezent schob Finn die Hand von Adam weg. „Nein Adam, nur weil Mister Sanders meint, mit seinem Auftreten, das dem eines Gorillas gleicht, hätte ich Angst vor ihm? Da täuscht er sich. Würden Sie jetzt bitte zur Seite treten, Mister Sanders? Ich würde ungerne an meinem ersten Tag bereits auffallen wollen, weil ich ihrer Nase eine neue Form verpassen musste."

Das Gesicht voller Fragezeichen und die Augen sehr klein, schaute Mitch von Finn zu Adam. „Cartwright, was quatscht der da?"

„Mitch, lass uns einfach vorbei."

Mit der flachen Hand stieß Mitch nun gegen den Brustkorb von Finn. „ Ich weiß ja nicht, wo du feiner Pinkel herkommst, aber hier werden solche Typen wie du, noch vor dem Frühstück an das Vieh verfüttert."

In dem Moment, als Mitch wieder gegen die Brust von Finn stoßen wollte, hatte dieser mit der linken Hand das Handgelenk von Mitch gepackt und verdreht. Mit der rechten schlug er ihm kräftig auf die Nase.

Nach Luft schnappend, kniete Mitch nun am Boden vor Adam und Finn. „Mister Sanders, ich bin ein überaus höflicher Mensch und ich versuche, solchen Situationen gewöhnlich aus dem Weg zu gehen, aber wenn man mich nicht ernst nimmt, nur weil ich einige Dinge anders ausspreche, und nicht aussehe wie ein kleiner Junge, der gerade auf dem Hof im Dreck gespielt hat, bedeutet das nicht, dass man mich unterschätzen sollte. Ich wünsche Ihnen noch einen schönen Tag."

Finn lief an Mitch vorbei und hielt Adam die Saloontür auf. Grinsend schaute Adam erst zu Mitch und dann zu Tom, der nur abwinkte. Weiter grinsend folgte Adam dann Finn.

Xxxxx

Mit einem tiefen Atemzug und geschlossenen Augen stand Bridget vor der Tür von Dr. Martin. „Bridget…ist das schön, dich hier in der Stadt mal wieder zu sehen."

Sie öffnete die Augen und strahlend begrüßte sie Sybil. „Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, wie froh ich bin, endlich mal wieder länger als drei Stunden am Tag auf den Beinen sein zu können."

Aber übertreibe es nicht gleich wieder. Als wir letzte Woche bei euch waren, hat man es dir deutlich angesehen, wie anstrengend alles noch für dich ist. Musst du gleich los oder hast du noch Zeit für einen kleinen Plausch?"

Bridget schaute sich um. „Da Adam, so wie es aussieht, noch nicht mit seinen Erledigungen fertig ist, habe ich noch Zeit."

Die Frauen liefen zu dem Buggy, der vor der Praxis stand. Bridget gab Cholette zu Sybil, um so besser in den Wagen steigen zu können. Dann nahm sie ihr das Kind wieder ab und ihre Freundin setzte sich neben sie. „Was hat Doktor Martin gesagt? Er müsste doch mit euch beiden zufrieden sein?"

„Du kennst doch Paul. Am liebsten hätte er gesehen, wenn ich den Rest des Jahres nach Boston ans Meer fahren würde, um mich richtig zu erholen."

Glücklich streichelte sie Cholette über den Kopf. „Aber du hast recht. Gerade heute hat er zugegeben, dass er nicht wirklich daran geglaubt hat, dass wir sie durchbekommen und ich mich, in seinen Augen, doch recht schnell erholt habe. Sybil, du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie dankbar ich Koko und Pelipa bin. Sie waren in den ersten Wochen nach der Geburt Tag und Nacht bei uns. Ohne sie…"

Bridget konnte nur mit dem Kopf schütteln und Sybil lächelte sie an. „Koko ist schon etwas Besonderes. Das war sie auch schon in der Schulzeit."

„Ich muss bei dem Gedanken immer etwas schmunzeln, Sybil. Mir fällt es etwas schwer, mir vorzustellen, wie Tom, Koko, Adam und du in der Schule gewesen seid. Besonders, wenn ich mir unsere Kinder ansehe, was sie alles dort anstellen."

Sybil hob den Kopf und sah die Straße hinunter und dachte nach. Ein amüsiertes Funkeln erschien in ihren Augen. „Koko und ich waren in der Schule befreundet, aber richtige enge Freunde waren wir nicht. Ich denke, neben Adam hätte auch keine andere Freundin Platz gehabt. Koko hatte damals ziemlich zu kämpfen, als Adam mehr mit Tom am Nachmittag unterwegs war. Aber nicht nur sie. Natürlich war ich nie sauer mit Tom, sondern gab immer Adam die Schuld, dass Tom keine Zeit für mich hatte. In der Zeit haben die beiden auch ziemlich oft die Schule geschwänzt und nicht einer hätte einen Dollar dafür gegeben, dass Tom mal der Sheriff wird."

Sybil hielt inne und legte die Hand auf den Arm von Bridget. „Aber bevor ich es vergesse, was macht eigentlich Dianne und ihr Kind?"

„Willst du das wirklich wissen?"

Toms Frau lachte los. „Immer noch so schlimm?"

„Ich versuche, es nett auszudrücken, Adam gibt seinem Vater noch bis zum Roundup. Spätestens dann wirft er sie aus dem Haus."

„Ich dachte, nach der Geburt von Mary-Beth ist es besser geworden."

„So wie Emillia und Adam es erzählt haben, fing es ja schon vor Weihnachten an. Dianne hat alle Tätigkeiten im Haus eingestellt, und Little Joe hat ihr jeden Wunsch von den Augen abgelesen, wobei er das wahrscheinlich nur macht, damit er ohne schlechtes Gewissen in die Stadt gehen kann. Emillia hat nichts gesagt, weil Dianne ja doch noch sehr jung ist und bei sich zu Hause früher auch nicht so viel machen musste, aber nun ist Mary-Beth bald zwei Monate alt und Dianne beteiligt sich immer noch nicht am Haushalt. Ben soll schon letztes Wochenende kurz vor dem Platzen gewesen sein, als Joe Mary-Beth nach unten brachte, um sich dann von Hop Sing, für sich und Dianne das Frühstück ins Zimmer bringen zu lassen."

„Da haben sich zwei gefunden, die beide ziemlich schnell lernen sollten, was es heißt, erwachsen zu werden."

„Dianne denke ich, würde es sehr schnell begreifen, wenn Little Joe etwas anders wäre. Sie genießt es einfach, dass er sie so umsorgt und Joe ist halt Joe. Denkt, die Arbeit wird schon irgendwer machen. Ich bin sehr gespannt, wie es wird, wenn Ben dieses Jahr wieder beim Roundup mit macht."

„Ben geht mit? Ich ging davon aus, jetzt, wo Adam wieder jemanden für die Baustelle hat, würde er Ben nicht mehr brauchen? Bridget, ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass Ben das macht, was Adam ihm sagt."

Bridget seufzte laut. „Jaaa…was soll ich auch darüber sagen? Mein lieber Mann hatte gedacht, dass sein Vater es schon merken würde, wenn er ihn nicht mehr so braucht, aber Ben hat sich mit solchem Eifer wieder an die Arbeit gestürzt, dass Adam noch nicht so richtig weiß, wie er ihn jetzt wieder stoppen soll, ohne dass es zum Streit kommt. Zur Zeit ist es für Adam noch nicht ganz so schlimm, weil sich Finn noch etwas einleben muss. So ganz rund läuft es noch nicht auf der Baustelle. Nicht, weil es Finn an Erfahrung fehlt, sondern die Arbeiter haben so einige Probleme mit seiner Art der Kommunikation. Dann hilft Adam mir natürlich auch noch sehr viel mit den Kindern, aber wenn es jetzt bald wieder richtig losgeht, dann denke ich auch, dass es wieder zu einem der besonderen Gespräche zwischen Ben und Adam kommen wird."

„Oh ja, ich habe auch schon gehört, dass Mr. O'Sullivan sehr englisch sein soll. Es wundert mich eigentlich, dass er dann mit Adam so gut auskommt."

„Ich habe das Gefühl, so englisch ist Finn gar nicht, sondern er liebt diesen Ruf und versucht so, seinen Platz hier zu finden. Aber er hat sich sofort in Koko und ihre Teesorten verliebt. Er fragt zwar immer Adam nach Nachschub, weil er sich noch nicht in die Nähe des Dorfes traut, aber Adam hat schon gesagt, nach dem Roundup wird er ihm den Weg zu Koko zeigen und nicht einen einzigen Topf mit Tee mehr für ihn mitbringen. Die zwei werden schon zurechtkommen. Der Humor zwischen den beiden ist teilweise sehr ähnlich."

„Dann bin ich mal gespannt, ob er auch ein Mitglied in dem neuen Stamm wird."

Verwundert schaute Bridget ihre Freundin an. „Neuer Stamm?"

„Hat dir Adam nichts davon erzählt? Ich habe so mit Tom geschimpft, weil ich im ersten Moment geglaubt habe, Cholette ist so früh gekommen, weil du gesehen hast, was die drei wieder angestellt haben und hast dich deswegen so aufgeregt."

„Ich kann dir gerade nicht so folgen."

„An dem Abend, als eure Tochter geboren wurde, waren doch unsere Männer bei Simon und wenn ich könnte, würde ich Tom jeden Umgang mit unserem Lehrer verbieten. Tom und Adam waren ja schon immer eine Nummer für sich, aber mit Simon zusammen, übertreffen sie alles, was sie jemals angestellt haben."

„Sybil, jetzt sei doch nicht so streng. Es stimmt, wenn Adam mit Simon unterwegs ist, dann geht es ihm danach nicht ganz so gut, aber ich bin froh, dass er so gute Freunde in den beiden hat und dort auch mal aus sich herauskommt und seinen Spaß hat und der Abend war ja nicht ganz so wild. Ich habe Adam schon anders erlebt, wenn er von Simon kam."

Entsetzt schaute Sybil sie an. „Du siehst das ganz schön gelassen. Dabei dachte ich, auch du magst das nicht und der Abend soll nicht schlimm gewesen sein? Also Tom kam erst am nächsten Nachmittag nach Hause und ich habe ihn schon mehrmals erlebt, wenn er etwas zu viel getrunken hat. Besonders, bevor er den Job als Sheriff angenommen hat, aber das, was da, bei mir im Wohnzimmer stand, war nicht mein Mann. Ich habe ihn nur ins Bett geschickt und erst am Montag war er wieder in der Lage, ins Büro zu gehen und nachdem ich diesen Schock verdaut habe, folgte einige Tage später der nächste und was ich dann zu Weihnachten zu Gesicht bekam, hat mir die Sprache verschlagen."

Sie hob die Hand und pustete laut aus. „Ich rege mich schon wieder viel zu stark darüber auf."

„Du bist so sauer mit ihm, weil er etwas zu viel getrunken hat und, ich gehe davon aus, sicher auch etwas geraucht hat?"

Kopfschüttelnd lehnte sich Sybil zurück. „Ich glaube, du weißt wirklich nicht, worüber ich spreche? Da ich mir nicht vorstellen kann, dass Tom mich belügt, müsste doch Adam genauso aussehen."

Fragend legte Bridget den Kopf schief und gab so Sybil zu verstehen, dass sie ihr immer noch nicht folgen kann.

„Meine liebe Bridget, wann hast du dir deinen Mann das letzte Mal genauer angesehen. Angefangen von seinen Armen, seinen Händen und dem Rest seines Körpers."

Leicht wurde Bridget rot. „Sybil, worüber reden wir hier gerade?"

Leicht räusperte sich Sybil. „ Ich fange harmlos an. Seine Hände?"

„Die sehe ich jeden Tag. Da ist nichts Ungewöhnliches."

„Innenflächen?"

Erneut zuckte Bridget mit den Schultern.

„Arme?"

„Sybil, sag doch einfach, was du meinst. In den letzten Monaten habe ich mir alles andere angesehen, aber nicht den Körper meines Mannes."

„Sag mir nicht, dass er keine Feder auf seinem linken Arm hat."

„Feder?" Bridget dachte an die letzten Monate und an Adam. „Ich habe seine Arme in letzter Zeit nicht richtig gesehen. Er hat ja das Hemd an und kommt immer sehr spät ins Bett und steht vor mir auf."

Nun schüttelte Sybil den Kopf. „Bridget, seit ich Adam kenne, hat er beim ersten Sonnenstrahl und im Haus nach zwei Minuten seine Ärmel hochgekrempelt nun sage mir nicht, dass er damit plötzlich aufgehört hat."

Es dauerte eine Zeit, bis Bridget antwortete, da sie überlegte, wann sie Adam das letzte Mal so gesehen hat. Ganz langsam wanderten ihre Augen zu Toms Frau. „Was für eine Feder?"

„Unsere lieben Männer haben sich, weil sie im Kampf gegen Curt verwundet wurden, eine rote Feder auf den Arm tätowieren lassen und ich rede nicht von einer kleinen Feder, die man kaum sieht. Sie geht von hier bis hier." Mit dem Finger zeigte sie den Arm entlang. „In der Handinnenfläche hat Tom nun ein schönes S zu stehen. Ich gehe davon aus, dass bei Adam ein B steht, aber so sicher bin ich mir nicht. An dem Abend muss der Verstand komplett bei den dreien ausgesetzt haben."

Sprachlos schaute Bridget ihre Freundin an. Als sie ihre Stimme wieder gefunden hat, war sie nicht sehr laut. „Sag mir bitte sofort, dass das ein Scherz ist. Adam weiß genau, was ich davon halte."

„Leider ist es kein Scherz. Damit wollen sie zeigen, wie erfolgreich sie im Kampf waren."

Bridget holte tief Luft. „Was haben sie noch gemacht? Weil du meinst, der Verstand war komplett ausgeschaltet? Was kann noch schlimmer als das sein?"

Sybil setzte sich gerade hin und versuchte, ruhig zu bleiben. „Als Tom wieder ein halber Mensch war, habe ich mich gewundert, dass er in den folgenden Tagen die Mahlzeiten nicht mehr mit uns einnahm und selten in der Nacht nach Hause gekommen ist. Zuerst habe ich vermutet, dass es sein schlechtes Gewissen wegen der Feder war, aber dann…" Es war Toms Frau anzusehen, wie sehr sie sich beherrschen musste. „..Wir waren zu Weihnachten bei Toms Eltern eingeladen und er hat sich gerade fertig gemacht, als ich ein Blick auf seinen…. „ Sie stockte. „….auf jeden Fall war die Feder nicht das einzige Tattoo, was an diesem Abend gemacht wurde."

Ganz langsam sprach Bridget und es war fast nur ein Flüstern. „Was noch?"

„Simon war der Meinung, da Tom ja nicht ohne seinen Stern mehr leben kann, sollte er ihn immer bei sich haben und jetzt hat mein Ehemann auf ewige Zeiten einen großen Stern auf seinem…."

Sie sprach es nicht aus, sondern zeigte mit der Hand auf ihren verlängerten Rücken. Entsetzt schlug sich Bridget die Hand vor den Mund.

„Und da die Männer anscheinend nicht mehr wussten, was sie machen, traue ich Simon zu, dass er Adam überredet hat, neben der Feder auch Koko auf sich verewigen zu lassen, weil sie ja eine Seele haben, wie Adam immer so schön sagt. Simon ist ein sehr guter Lehrer, aber in seiner Freizeit hat er nur dumme Ideen."

Mit der Hand vor dem Mund schüttelte Bridget ganz schnell den Kopf. „Nein, das würde er doch nicht tun."

„Ich weiß nicht, was sie alles an diesem Abend gemacht haben, aber ich traue ihnen alles zu."

„Hallo, meine Damen."

Adam war zum Wagen gekommen und lächelte die beiden an. „Dann muss ich ja kein schlechtes Gewissen haben, das ich etwas länger bei Finn im Büro gebraucht habe. Ich hoffe, ihr habt euch gut unterhalten?"

Bridget holte tief Luft und atmete laut aus. „Ja, es war schön, sich mal wieder so lange ungestört mit Sybil zu unterhalten. Ich habe viel neuen Klatsch und Tratsch aus der Stadt erfahren."

Adam reichte Sybil die Hand, um ihr behilflich zu sein, als sie den Buggy verließ. „Das freut mich, aber so viel kann es ja nicht gewesen sein. Das einzige Thema ist ja nur Finn und seine Art im Moment."

Sybil fasste Adam am Arm. „Ich bin mir sicher, Bridget wird dir alle Neuigkeiten erzählen und Adam…" Sie lächelte, aber in einer Weise, die Adam etwas stutzig machte. „..Tom hat heute Abend keine Zeit.

„Ich hatte eigentlich nicht die Absicht, heute Abend wegzugehen."

„Da wäre ich mir heute nicht so sicher." Sie schaute zu Bridget. „Ich bin morgen kurz bei Toms Eltern auf der Ranch. Soll ich danach bei dir vorbeischauen?"

„Ich denke, das ist eine gute Idee. Wir können dann einen von Kokos Tees trinken."

Sie nickte Adam zu und dieser stieg noch etwas verwundert in den Buggy. „Habe ich etwas verpasst?"

Bridget hakte sich bei ihm unter und lehnte sich etwas an seine Schulter. „Ich werde dir davon erzählen. Heute abend. Ich freue mich, dass du zu Hause bist. Wir hatten schon lange keine Zeit mehr für uns beide alleine."

Sehr skeptisch schaute Adam Bridget von der Seite an und fuhr los.


	101. Chapter 101

„Até, das Essen ist fertig. Ich soll dich holen kommen."

Adam schaute von seinem Schreibtisch hoch zu Aiyana, die in der Tür des Büros stand. Er wusste genau, dass das Essen seit zehn Minuten schon fertig ist. Er hatte ja gehört, wie Bridget nach den Kindern gerufen hat, aber da sie seit ihrer Rückkehr so merkwürdig war, verspürte er nicht die Lust, in ihrer Nähe zu sein. Dass es etwas war, was Dr. Martin ihr gesagt hatte, schloss er aus. Dann wäre sie anders. Sie machte den Eindruck eines Pumas, der um seine Beute schlich. Sie war sehr freundlich zu ihm. Zu freundlich eigentlich. Und der Grund war sicher nicht der, dass sie sich wirklich heute Abend auf ungestörte Stunden mit ihm freute. So schob er den Stuhl zurück und begab sich in die Höhle des Löwen und dachte weiter darüber nach, was er getan haben könnte.

Sein erster Gedanke war „Henkersmahlzeit", als er sich an den Tisch setzte. Bridget hatte eine seiner bevorzugten Speisen zubereitet, und zwar eine, die sich sonst weit unten auf ihrem Speiseplan befand, da sie sie nicht so gerne mochte. Mit einem liebevollen Lächeln tat sie ihm etwas auf und reichte ihm den Teller.

„Warst du so in deine Arbeit vertieft, dass du nicht mitbekommen hast, dass das Essen fertig ist mon chéri?"

Den Blick weiter auf Bridget gerichtet, nahm er ihr den Teller ab. „Ich war etwas in Gedanken."

„Gibt es etwa Probleme auf der Baustelle?"

Den Kopf leicht schief gelegt, blickte er sie an. Sie jedoch lächelte weiter liebevoll. Und dann traf es ihn wie ein Blitzschlag. Das erste, was ihm durch den Kopf schoss war Sybil. Das zweite war Tom. Sybil muss Bridget von dem Tattoo erzählt haben. Adam widerstand der Versuchung, sich an den Arm zu fassen. Aber sein Blick hatte anscheinend ausgereicht, dass Bridget nun wusste, dass er wusste worum es ging. Sie hob das Glas hoch und ihr Lächeln verwandelte sich in ein Grinsen. „Auf unseren gemütlichen Abend heute."

Alles arbeitete an diesem Tag gegen ihn. Mit einem tiefen Atemzug setzte er sich neben Bridget auf das Sofa. Bernardo hatte heute so schnell seine Pflichten im Stall erledigt, wie an keinem anderen Abend zuvor. Chesmu hat Bridget beim Abwasch geholfen und Aiyana hatte mit ihm die Kleinen ins Bett gebracht. Sogar Clair und George, die sonst jeden Abend eine gefühlte Ewigkeit brauchen bis sie eingeschlafen waren, sind heute sehr schnell ruhig gewesen. So war es noch nicht einmal neun Uhr und es war still im Haus. Und dass Bridget dieses nutzen würde, um sich etwas früher hinzulegen, konnte er recht schnell vergessen. So saß er nun neben ihr und schielte zu ihr hinüber.

„Und?"

Sie setzte sich etwas schräg hin, so dass sie ihn nun von der Seite her ansehen konnte. Noch immer fiel ihm nichts ein, was er sagen konnte. Besonders schwer machte es das Ganze für ihn, dass sie nicht mit ihm schimpfte oder ihn böse ansah. Noch länger konnte er so nicht neben ihr sitzen bleiben. Er stand auf und stellte sich vor den Kamin. Mit den Augen folgte Bridget ihm und schmunzelte vor sich hin als sie sah, dass ihr Plan genauso aufgegangen war, wie sie es sich vorgestellt hatte. Im ersten Moment, nachdem sie die Geschichte von Sybil gehört hatte, wollte sie ihn eigentlich anschreien und fragen, was ihn geritten hatte, so etwas zu machen, aber damit hätte sie ihm nur in seine Karten gespielt. Er hätte ihr dann in seiner überheblichen Art sicher erklärt, dass es gute Gründe dafür gegeben hat, die sie nur nicht versteht. So aber wusste er nicht, was er sagen sollte, weil er mit so einer Reaktion von ihr niemals gerechnet hatte und so nicht darauf vorbereitet war.

„Zeigst du es mir oder hast du vor, auch im Sommer dein Hemd Tag und Nacht anzulassen?"

Schweigend krempelte er den linken Ärmel hoch und zeigte dann seinen Unterarm. Noch immer sagte sie keinen Ton darüber, was sie dachte, was Adam immer mehr verunsicherte.

„Und gibt es noch ein weiteres außer diesem?"

„Ein weiteres?"

Verwundert hob sich seine linke Augenbraue.

„Ja, ein weiteres. So wie bei deinem Freund Tom."

Nachdenklich kratzte er sich mit dem Zeigfinger unter der Nase und dachte über den Abend nach. Aber so weggetreten war er doch nicht gewesen, dass er sich ein weiteres gemacht hätte. Außerdem hätte er es ja am nächsten Tag nicht nur gesehen, sondern auch gemerkt. So schüttelte er den Kopf. Mehrmals blinzelte sie mit den Augen. „Kann ich dir das glauben?"

„Natürlich. Ich glaube, ich habe dich noch nie belogen, aber bitte, wenn du mir nicht vertraust…"

Er fing an, sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen. „..wo hat mein Freund den sein anderes Tattoo? Auf dem Rücken?"

Nun schüttelte Bridget den Kopf und verfolgte, wie Adam sein Hemd auszog und es auf den Sessel warf. Er wollte sich gerade umdrehen, um ihr seinen Rücken zu zeigen, als seine Augen groß wurden als er sah, wie sie ihm zeigte, an welcher Stelle sich Toms Tattoo befand.

„Nein, hat er nicht…"

„Doch, hat er.."

Nun war es Adam, der grinsen musste und dann schaute er Bridget an und ganz langsam öffnete er den Gürtel seiner Hose. Lachend hob Bridget ihre Hand. „Adam, hör auf. Du willst dich doch nicht hier im Wohnzimmer ganz ausziehen. Wenn eines der Kinder…"

„Ich denke, du willst Beweise sehen."

Er öffnete noch den Knopf und tat so, als wenn er nun auch die Hose ausziehen würde, aber stoppte, als er das Gesicht von Bridget sah, was eine Mischung aus Entsetzen und Lachen war. Da er nicht den Eindruck hatte, dass sie wirklich richtig böse mit ihm ist, setzte er sich wieder neben sie. „Bridget, ich weiß, dass du mir immer gesagt hast, dass ich nicht auf den Gedanken kommen soll, mir ein Tattoo machen zu lassen und hätte ich an dem Abend nicht ein Glas zu viel gehabt, hätte ich auch dazu nein gesagt, aber…"

Als er sah, wie sie ihn anblickte, nahm er ihre Hand. „..ich werde es nicht als Entschuldigung nehmen, dass ich mich mal wieder nicht so zurück gehalten habe, wie ich es mir eigentlich vorgenommen habe."

Er drehte den Unterarm so, dass sie beide nun die Feder sehen konnten. „Die ersten Wochen habe ich mich geärgert, dass ich es getan habe, aber mit der Zeit teile ich die Meinung von Jenks."

Mit der Hand fuhr er über die Zeichnung und öffnete die Hand so, dass Bridget auch das „B" sehen konnte. „Die Feder erinnert mich an eine Zeit, die für uns beide nicht einfach war. Nicht nur, dass durch Curt eine Menge Menschen sterben mussten, nein, auch unsere Liebe zueinander wurde auf eine harte Probe gestellt und hätten wir uns nicht so vertraut, weiß ich nicht, wie das ganze ausgegangen wäre."

Nun strich er über das B. „Es ist nicht nur die Bedeutung der Feder, dass ich im Kampf gegen den Feind verwundet wurde, sie ist viel mehr für mich. Es soll mich darin erinnern, was das Wichtigste in meinem Leben ist." Sein Blick war nun so voller Liebe, als er sie ansah. „Nämlich du und die Kinder. Jeder einzelne Stich, den Jenks mir zugefügt hat, um die Feder zu stechen, werde ich nicht vergessen und auch nicht diese Zeit. Die letzten zwei Jahre haben mir immer wieder vor Augen gehalten, wie schnell ich dich verlieren könnte und wie schnell ich auch in meiner Wut vom richtigen Weg abkommen kann. Die Feder ist, wie die Kette, nun mein ständiger Begleiter und soll mich darin unterstützen, nie den Blick auf das Wesentliche zu verlieren. Auch das B hat für mich eine wichtige Bedeutung. Es hält die Feder fest. Es ist bei ihr und lässt sie nicht los, auch wenn der Kampf noch so schwer ist und viele Opfer mit sich zieht. Bridget, durch mich bist du nicht das erste Mal in Gefahr geraten und hättest deine Liebe zu mir beinahe mit dem Leben bezahlt. Durch mich hast du auch viele Opfer bringen müssen. Du hast deine gesamte Familie verloren, aber trotz allem bist du immer noch bei mir. Du weißt, wie sehr ich dich liebe, und ich könnte es dir auch jeden Tag mehrmals sagen, aber mit dem B in meiner Hand zeige ich dir, dass du immer ein Teil von mir sein wirst und ich dich mit meiner Liebe fest umschließen werde, um dich so vor allem und jedem zu beschützen."

Er schloss die linke Hand vorsichtig. Bridget legte zuerst ihre Hand auf seine Wange. Dann beugte sie sich vor und küsste ihn. „Bei jedem anderen hätte ich gesagt, er hat sich diese Worte schnell ausgedacht, aber bei dir weiß ich, dass sie tief aus deinem Herzen kommen."

Sie nahm seine linke Hand und fuhr nun auch sanft mit zwei Fingern über das Tattoo. „Sie sieht wunderschön aus und ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich das sagen würde, aber Adam, bitte kein weiteres und schon gar nicht an der Stelle, an der Tom sein zweites hat."

Leise lachte Adam und fragte sich, wie es seinem Freund am nächsten Tag wohl gegangen ist. Tom stand ja schon neben sich, als er noch da war, aber so langsam hatte er eine Vorstellung davon, was seine beiden Freunde in der Nacht noch alles angestellt haben. „Hat er sich wirklich noch eine Feder machen lassen?"

Bridget schloss die Augen und versuchte, nicht zu sehr zu lachen. „Keine Feder. So wie es aussieht, hatte Tom Angst davor, mal das Haus ohne seinen Stern zu verlassen. Nun hat er ihn immer bei sich und kann ihn nicht mehr verlieren."

„Das hat er nicht wirklich gemacht?"

„Das ist das, was mir Sybil erzählt hat. Deswegen hatte ich ja etwas Angst, dass auch du nicht nur mit einer Feder nach Hause gekommen bist und da du ja die wildesten Sachen machst, wenn du mit Simon unterwegs bist, hätte es ja gut sein können, dass ich mir in Zukunft das Schlafzimmer mit Koko, oder sogar mit Yvette hätte teilen müssen."

Sein Lächeln wurde nun ein Grinsen und zärtlich küsste er ihren Hals. Sanft flüsterte er in ihr Ohr. „Du kannst ja mal nachsehen, ob ich nicht etwas übersehen habe."

Lachend versuchte sie, ihn von sich weg zu schieben, als er sie mit seinem Körper langsam nach unten drückte. „Adam, die Kinder."

„Die schlafen."

Schon nach kurzer Zeit wehrte sie sich nicht mehr gegen seine Küsse.

XXXXX

Ungläubig und kopfschüttelnd stand Adam am Schreibtisch auf der Ponderosa. Mehrmals nahm er den Brief und überflog die Zeilen. Aber noch immer stand dort nicht anderes als vor zehn Minuten. Immer wieder versuchte er, seine innere Ruhe zu finden und sich zu sagen, dass ja noch nichts passiert ist. Er musste unbedingt runter kommen, bevor sein Vater zurück ist, sonst würde das Gespräch recht schnell aus dem Ruder laufen. Aber schon hörte er, wie sich die Tür öffnete.

„Ist das ein Wetter draußen. Wir können nur hoffen, dass es nächste Woche besser wird, wenn die Arbeiten im Camp anfangen."

Ben schüttelte den Hut aus und hängte das Regencape an den Haken. „Und wie sieht es bei dir aus? Hast du alles auf das Laufende bringen können?"

Noch immer mit dem Rücken zur Tür, legte Adam seine linke Hand auf die Kette und dachte an seinen Berg. Erst als seine Atmung etwas ruhiger wurde, drehte er sich um. „Es ist alles bereit, so dass wir ohne Probleme am Montag mit den Arbeiten anfangen können."

Mit dem Brief in der Hand lief er seinem Vater entgegen. Bevor er sprach, kratzte er sich mit dem Daumennagel an der Stirn und schaute zu Boden. „Pa, als wir darüber gesprochen haben, dass du mir etwas unter die Arme greifst, hatten wir da nicht abgemacht, ich kümmere mich um das Büro?"

Inzwischen hatte sich Ben ein Tuch aus dem Schrank genommen und trocknete sich damit die Hände und das Gesicht ab. „Genauso haben wir es doch auch gemacht. Ich habe mich nur um die Post gekümmert, als es Bridget nach der Geburt so schlecht ging. Wieso fragst du? Gibt es Ungereimtheiten?"

Wie immer, wenn er sich etwas beruhigen wollte, legte er, bevor er seinem Vater antwortete, zwei Finger an die Nasenwurzel. Aber noch immer war er nicht in der Lage, ihm eine ruhige Antwort zu geben und keine unbedachten Pfeile zu verschießen. So reichte er ihm einfach nur den Brief. Erst erstaunt, aber dann erfreut über die Zeilen, schaute er freundlich seinen Sohn an. „Das ist doch wunderbar, dass sie mit uns Geschäfte machen wollen."

Es war deutlich hörbar, wie tief Adam einatmete. „Es ist wunderbar? Du findest es wunderbar, dass wir auf Kosten von Menschleben Geld verdienen?"

Sofort veränderten sich die Gesichtszüge von Ben. „Was soll das, Adam? Natürlich finde ich es nicht gut, was gerade bei uns im Land passiert, aber wenn ich so eine Anfrage bekomme, würde ich kein guter Geschäftsmann sein, wenn ich diese nicht annähme."

Die Stimme von Adam wurde lauter. „Du weißt genau, wie ich zu der Armee stehe."

Auch Bens Tonlage wurde schärfer. „Hier geht es ja nicht um die Indianer."

„Das ist mir egal. Ich habe dir damals schon gesagt, dass ich niemals unser Holz oder unsere Pferde an sie liefern werde"

Wütend warf Ben das Tuch auf den Tisch. „Hast du dir mal angesehen, was sie bereit sind, zu zahlen? Du musst auch an die Zukunft der Ranch denken, denn wir wissen nicht, wie sich der Krieg auf unsere Geschäfte auswirken wird."

Adam zeigte auf den Brief. „Ich bin nicht auf die Armee angewiesen."

Beide brüllten sich nur noch an, um ihren Standpunkt zu vertreten. „Ja, jetzt noch nicht, aber weißt du, ob wir im Sommer überhaupt unser Vieh verkaufen können? Ob es uns möglich ist, unser Holz in alle Teile des Landes liefern zu können?"

„Du solltest mir draußen helfen und nicht hier im Büro. Auch wenn sich eventuell einige Dinge durch den Krieg verändern, werde ich die Ponderosa auch ohne die Armee am Laufen halten können. Du mischt dich in Sachen ein, obwohl du gar keinen Überblick hast, wie es in unseren Büchern aussieht."

„Ich habe dir die Ranch überschrieben, aber du scheinst vergessen zu haben, dass ich immer noch alle Vollmachten habe, und so auch hin und wieder ein Wort mitreden kann. Ich sehe doch nicht zu, wie alles, was ich aufgebaut habe, vernichtet wird, nur weil du so stur bist."

„Und ich habe mich gefragt, wie lange es dauert, bis du dich wieder einmischt."

„Könnt ihr euch nicht woanders streiten oder leiser sein. Dianne und Mary- Beth ruhen sich etwas aus."

Sofort schossen die Köpfe von Ben und Adam in die Richtung von Little Joe, der auf den Absatz der Treppe stand und beide wütend anblickte. Sehr langsam lief Ben zum Fuß der Treppe. Seine Stimme war nicht sehr laut, aber deutlich war herauszuhören, wie es in ihm brodelte. „Mein lieber Herr Sohn, hast du mal auf die Uhr gesehen? Da ich nicht davon ausgehe, dass Dianne oder du krank seid, frage ich mich, was ihr beide oben im Zimmer macht."

„Ich helfe Dianne."

„Wobei? Wie Mary-Beth schläft? Warum bist du nicht draußen und bringst den Wagen hoch in das Camp, was deine Aufgabe war."

Patzig blicke Joe seinen Vater an. „Dianne braucht mich hier. Mary-Beth hat heute Nacht sehr unruhig geschlafen und den Wagen habe ich noch nicht ins Camp gebracht, weil es regnet."

„Oh, Mann."

Little Joe schaute zu seinem Bruder, der sich sichtlich genervt wegdrehte. Kurz war Ben sprachlos über die Dreistigkeit von Joe. Noch war seine Stimme mehr ein Flüstern, aber wer Ben kannte, wusste, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern würde, bis sein Geduldsfaden reißen würde.

„Joseph, sagst du mir gerade, du bist nicht auf dem Weg in das Camp, weil du nicht nass werden möchtest?"

Nun zeigte Joe auf Adam. „Er ist ja auch im Haus und nicht draußen."

Sogar Adam, der nicht im Focus von Ben stand, zuckte nun zusammen. Es war schon sehr lange her, dass er seinen Vater so laut losbrüllen hörte. Wenn Mary-Beth davon nicht wach werden würde, brauchten sich Dianne und Joe keine Sorgen zu machen, dass ihre Tochter einen leichten Schlaf hat.

„JOSEPH FRANCIS CARTWRIGHT….DU WIRST AUGENBLICKLICH DEINE SACHEN HOLEN UND DEINE AUFGABEN ERLEDIGEN UND DU WIRST DEINER FRAU SAGEN, WENN IHR DREI NOCH EINE MAHLZEIT IN DIESEM HAUS ZU EUCH NEHMEN WOLLT, DASS SIE SOFORT ZU IHRER SCHWIEGERMUTTER GEHT, UM IHR BEI DER HAUSARBEIT ZU HELFEN."

Little Joe war mehre Schritte zurückgewichen und beinahe über die Treppenstufen gestolpert. „Ich….also.."

„JOSEPH!"

Auf dem Absatz drehte sich Joe um und rannte nach oben. Kurze Zeit später kam er mit Dianne an der Hand wieder die Treppe heruntergelaufen.

„Joseph, Dianne kann alleine laufen."

„Ja, Sir."

Kurz blickte Joe noch zu Dianne, die mit gesenktem Kopf die Treppe herunterlief. Als sie neben Ben stand, war sie kaum zu hören, weil sie so leise sprach. „Ich habe die Tür aufgelassen, wenn Mary-Beth aufwachen sollte…"

Die Hände hatte Ben in die Seite gestemmt und schaute seine Schwiegertochter genauso an, wie seinen Sohn noch kurz davor. „Wir werden sie hören. Genauso wie alle anderen Kinder auch, die in diesem Haus schon geschlafen haben."

Dianne nickte schnell und verschwand in der Küche. Die Tür hatte Joe kaum hinter sich zugeknallt, da wandte sich Ben schon seinem Ältesten zu. „Sag mir, was ich mit ihm machen soll."

Adam setzte sich auf die Kante von dem kleinen Tisch neben der Treppe und legte die Arme übereinander. Dann hob er die rechte Hand und zuckte etwas mit den Schultern. „Ich gebe zu, ich habe genauso gehofft, dass er es begreifen würde, sobald er verheiratet ist, aber so wie es aussieht, hat er nur wieder eine neue Ausrede gefunden, warum er uns nicht seine volle Arbeitskraft zur Verfügung stellen kann."

Fassungslos schaute Ben zur Haustür. „Weil es regnet…Adam, so kann es aber nicht weitergehen. Jetzt habe ich nicht nur Joe, den ich antreiben muss, sondern nun habe ich auch eine Schwiegertochter die glaubt, die Arbeit auf einer Ranch erledigt sich von alleine."

Behutsam kratzte sich Adam hinter dem Ohr und kniff ein Auge zu. „Er sollte vielleicht doch einfach ins kalte Wasser geschubst werden."

Ziemlich entrüstet bekam Adam einen der typischen Blicke von Ben zugeworfen. „Nicht nur, dass wir keine Zeit haben, für Joe ein Haus zu bauen, so können wir das auch nicht Mary-Beth antun."

„Wir brauchen doch kein Haus zu bauen. Er kann hier wohnen bleiben, nur das keiner da sein wird, der für ihn alles macht."

„Und wie stellst du dir das vor? Sollen Emillia und ich unsere Koffer packen und zu dir ziehen?"

Adam stand auf und lief zu seinem Vater, so dass er nun neben ihm stand. „Eure Koffer sollt ihr packen, aber bei mir kommt ihr nicht unter. Aber vielleicht denkst du mal darüber nach, was dieses Jahr ist."

Inzwischen hatte Adam seinen Arm um die Schultern von Ben gelegt, der ihn aber sofort wieder abschüttelte. „Ich bin nicht in Stimmung für deine Ratespiele."

„Ich kann dir mit Sicherheit sagen, wenn du diesen Tag vergisst, werden dir die Koffer gepackt."

„ADAM."

„Dann überlege doch mal, was du im Sommer vor zehn Jahren gemacht hast."

Nur wenige Sekunden später schaute Ben ihn mit großen Augen an. „Ist das schon wieder zehn Jahre her?"

Schmunzelnd nickte Adam.

„Es wäre doch ein schönes Geschenk zum Hochzeitstag. Nur ihr beide macht eine schöne lange Reise."

Nun legte Ben seine Arme übereinander und schaute seinen Sohn skeptisch an. „Kann es auch sein, dass du mich von der Ranch weg haben willst?"

„Ein angenehmer Nebeneffekt. Nein Pa, so werden wir Joe dazu bewegen, ganz schnell Verantwortung zu übernehmen, oder ich stehe jeden Morgen hier und brülle das Haus zusammen. Und keiner wird merken, dass es genauso geplant war."

Ben wanderte durch das Wohnzimmer und dachte über den Vorschlag nach. „Adam, was ist mit Sophie und Sarah. Ich habe kein gutes Gefühl, sie beide bei Joe zu lassen."

„Die Zwei wissen sich schon zu helfen und wenn nicht, bin ich auch noch da."

Ben schüttelte den Kopf. „Das geht nicht. Du musst auch an Bridget denken. Sie hat mit euren sieben Kindern schon genug zu tun und…"

„..und da fallen zwei mehr oder weniger auch nicht auf und wenn nicht, haben wir ja noch das Waisenhaus."

Erneut schaute Ben seinen Sohn mit einem leicht grimmigen Blick an, weil er seine Witze selten zum Lachen fand.

„Ich werde darüber nachdenken und es mit Emillia besprechen."

„Du kannst gerne nachdenken, aber es sollte eine Überraschung für sie sein. Ich kenne dich, Pa. Du suchst dann nur wieder nach Ausreden, warum du Joe nicht alleine lassen kannst, aber auch du musst endlich mal loslassen."

Brummend setzte Ben seine Wanderung durch das Wohnzimmer fort. Dann fiel sein Blick auf seine Hand. Noch immer hatte er den Brief von der Armee bei sich. Er wurde jedoch durch seinen Wutausbruch ziemlich in Mitleidenschaft gezogen. Vorsichtig faltete er ihn auseinander und reichte ihn wieder an Adam. „Was machen wir jetzt damit?"

„Die Ponderosa wird keine Geschäfte mit der Armee machen. Niemals."

Ben holte tief Luft. „Pa, du musst dir keine Gedanken um die Zukunft der Ranch machen. Ja, es stimmt, wir haben durch den Krieg einige Partner und Kunden verloren, aber das fangen wir wieder auf, weil die Geschäfte hier im Westen immer mehr werden. Durch den Vertrag, den du letztes Jahr in Sacramento abgeschlossen hast, haben wir alleine fünf weitere Aufträge bekommen. Auch wenn wir in den nächsten Monaten keine neuen Aufträge bekommen, haben wir genug in der Hinterhand, um die Ranch für mehrere Monate am Laufen zu halten. Pa, …." Versöhnlich schaute er seinen Vater nun an. „…wenn es immer jemanden in der Familie gibt, der die Liebe zur Ponderosa und zu diesem Land teilt, wird es die Ranch auch noch in hundert Jahren geben."

Nun musste Ben lachen. „Mein lieber Sohn, du kannst zwar immer sehr gut vorhersagen, wie das eine oder andere Geschäft ausgehen wird, aber hundert Jahre in die Zukunft sehen, kannst nicht einmal du."

„Dann haben wir ja alles geklärt. Ich werde mich wieder an die Post machen und du…"Adam holte die Jacke von seinem Vater. „….gehst raus und siehst nach deinem kleinen Baby."

Mit einem kräftigen Ruck nahm er Adam die Jacke ab. „Ich denke es wäre gut, wenn wir beide mal wieder einen netten Plausch vor dem Kamin haben, mein Sohn."

Mit einem Grinsen lief Adam zum Schreibtisch. Dabei warf er den Brief von der Armee in den Papierkorb.

XXXXXXXXXXX

„Little Joe. Kannst du mir bitte kurz helfen."

Riccardo war dem Bruder von Adam entgegengelaufen, als dieser gerade von seinem Pferd stieg. Aber schon als er Riccardo sah, verdrehte Joe die Augen. „Was gibt es denn?"

„Ich sollte die Pferde, die heute Nachmittag eventuell verkauft werden, zu der Koppel rüber bringen. Dabei ist mir bei dem einen Hengst aufgefallen, dass etwas mit dem Eisen vorne links nicht stimmt."

„Ist es lose?"

Riccardo hob die Schultern. „Naja, nicht so richtig, aber ich…"

„Was nun? Ist es lose oder nicht?"

Riccardo steckte die Hände in die Tasche und versuchte, seine aufkommende Wut über Joe zurückzuhalten. Mal wieder merkte er sehr deutlich, dass Joe ihn nicht ernst nahm. „Kannst du es dir nicht einfach ansehen?"

„Mach ich nach dem Mittagessen."

Joe wollte zum Haus laufen, als Riccardo ihn am Arm festhielt. „Nein Joe, du musst es jetzt machen. Nach dem Essen kommt der Rancher."

Wütend zog Joe den Arm weg. „Ich muss gar nichts und du sollst dich hier nicht immer wie der Boss aufführen."

Nun konnte sich Giovannas Sohn auch nicht mehr zurückhalten und blaffte Joe genauso an. „Ich mache nur meine Arbeit und du kannst dir doch einfach einmal das Pferd ansehen. Es steht keine fünf Meter von dir entfernt. Du muss dich also nicht mal viel bewegen."

Grob stieß Joe mit der flachen Hand gegen die Schulter von Riccardo. „Kleiner, du bist ganz schön frech. Du hast keine Ahnung, was richtige Arbeit ist. Nur weil mein Bruder dich hier spielen lässt, bedeutet das nicht, dass du ein Cowboy bist. So, ich gehe jetzt rein. Ich habe mich nämlich um meine Frau und mein Kind zu kümmern, während du noch mit Holzpferden spielst."

Ohne Riccardo eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen, ging Joe ins Haus. Wütend blickte ihm Adams Neffe nach. Dann schaute er wieder zu dem Pferd. „Dann mache ich es alleine."

Selbstsicher ging er in den Stall, um alles zusammenzusuchen, was er benötigt, um das Pferd neu zu beschlagen. Nachdem er das Feuer entzündet hatte, machte er sich dran, das alte Eisen zu entfernen. Mit verbissenem Blick und völlig auf die Arbeit konzentriert, versuchte Riccardo das Eisen zu lösen.

„Kannst du mir mal verraten, was du hier machst?"

Ohne den Kopf zu heben antwortete Riccardo. „Das Pferd braucht ein neues Eisen."

„Und warum machst du das? Joe ist doch schon vor einer halben Stunde auf dem Weg nach Hause gewesen. Hast du ihn nicht fragen können?"

„Habe ich doch. Aber er hatte nicht mal die Zeit, um zu sehen, ob es wirklich nötig ist und da Onkel Adam auf der Baustelle ist und ihr alle mit der Vorbereitung für den Roundup beschäftig seid, musste ich es doch machen. Die Pferde sollen doch heute noch verkauft werden."

Tico legte seine Hand auf die Schulter des Jungen. „Dann lass mich mal sehen."

Riccardo richtete sich etwas auf, so dass der Vormann einen Blick auf das Eisen werfen konnte. „Ich habe die Pferde auf die andere Koppel gebracht, wie Onkel Adam es mir aufgetragen hatte. Dabei habe ich sie mir dann alle noch einmal angesehen, weil ich ja weiß, dass der Mann zum ersten Mal von uns kauft und wenn er zufrieden ist, ein guter Abnehmer werden kann. Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass das Eisen nicht mehr richtig sitzt und brechen könnte."

Die ganze Zeit hatte sich Tico das Eisen angesehen und ließ nun den Huf des Pferdes los. „Und warum willst du es sofort wechseln? Meinst du nicht, es würde noch bis morgen halten?"

Sofort schüttelte Riccardo den Kopf. „Ich habe doch gesehen, wie Onkel Adam und du euch immer die Pferde anseht, die ihr für die Arbeit auf der Ranch nehmen wollt. Wenn das der Rancher heute Nachmittag auch so macht, sollte das Pferd im besten Zustand sein. Was ist, wenn er gerade im vollen Galopp ist oder sehen will, wie es reagiert, wenn es ein Rind von der Herde abtrennen soll und dann bricht das Eisen. Nicht nur der Reiter kann sich verletzen, auch das Pferd kann bei dem Boden, den wir zur Zeit haben, stürzen. Und das hier ist das Beste von allen, die wir verkaufen wollen."

„Hast du schon mal ein Eisen angefertigt?"

„Nein."

„Und dann gehst du einfach davon aus, du kannst das?"

„Was sollte ich denn machen. Ich weiß, wie wichtig der Termin heute Nachmittag ist und so wollte ich schon mal anfangen. Ich kann doch nicht einfach nach Hause gehen und hoffen, dass alles gut geht."

Tico krempelte sich die Ärmel von seinem Hemd hoch. „Dann mach mal weiter, Cowboy. Denn wir wollen alle pünktlich essen."

Erneut griff sich Riccardo den Huf und versuchte wieder, das Eisen zu lösen. Währenddessen machte sich Tico daran, ein neues Eisen zu schmieden. Der Schweiß lief dem Jungen die Stirn hinunter, als er einen Nagel nach dem anderen entfernte. Als er das Eisen endlich ab hatte, zitterten nicht nur seine Arme, sondern auch seine Beine.

„An meinem Pferd hängt noch eine Flasche. Trink einen Schluck und komm dann zu mir."

Völlig geschafft nahm Riccardo einen großen Schluck und lief dann mit wackligen Beinen zu dem Vormann, der ihm den Hammer in die Hand drückte. „Dann zeig mal, wie kräftig du zuschlagen kannst."

Ohne zu murren, nahm der Junge den Hammer in die rechte Hand und mit der linken nahm er das Eisen aus dem Feuer. Bereits nach dem zweiten Schlag hatte er eigentlich keine Kraft mehr, um einen weiteren richtigen Schlag anzusetzen. Als er ausholte, spürte er, wie Tico sein rechtes Handgelenk anfasste. Die andere Hand legte er auf Riccardos linke Hand, so dass sie gemeinsam das Eisen festhalten konnten. Dann schlugen sie zusammen auf das Eisen. „Du arbeitest zur sehr mit dem gesamten Arm. Das kostet zu viel Kraft."

Mehrmals schlugen sie zusammen auf das Eisen, bis Tico es dann probehalber anlegte. „Ich mach den Rest, du kannst den Huf schon mal vorbereiten."

Mit der Feile in der Hand, legte sich Riccardo wieder den Huf zurecht. Sein Hemd war klitschnass, als Tico kam, um zu überprüfen, ob er nun das Eisen anlegen konnte. „Hier musst du noch ein wenig nacharbeiten."

Die Zunge halb draußen, machte Riccardo das, was ihm gesagt wurde. Danach schaute er zu, wie Tico das Eisen am Huf anbrachte. „Das Essen haben wir uns heute aber verdient, mein Junge."

Tico tätschelte das Pferd, als er an ihm vorbeilief und die Sachen auf dem Amboss ablegte. „Aber bevor du nach Hause gehst, würde ich gerne von dir wissen, was du schon hier machst? Die Schule kann doch nicht schon wieder früher aus sein."

Verlegen schaute Riccardo nach unten. „Ich bin nach der Pause gegangen."

„Warum?"

Schulterzuckend schaute der Junge schräg nach oben. „Was soll ich in der Schule? Nur hier lerne ich, was ich als Cowboy wissen muss. Ich möchte endlich mit ins Camp gehen und Pferde zureiten."

Nun schaute er den Vormann richtig an. „Tico, ich werde in diesem Jahr schon elf. Da hat Onkel Adam schon viel mehr hier gearbeitet."

„Er hat aber nicht die Schule geschwänzt und du machst doch schon sehr viel. Riccardo, du musst Geduld haben, auch wenn du schon genau weißt, was du tun musst, um ein Pferd zuzureiten, fehlt dir noch etwas Wichtiges dazu."

Fragend sah der Junge ihn an. Der Vormann tippte mit dem Finger gegen die Brust von Riccardo. „Du hast bereits alles, was ein guter Cowboy braucht. Du bist mit deinem Herzen und deinem ganzen Eifer bei der Sache. Du hast das, was einen Cowboy ausmacht im Blut. Du hast schon eine erstaunliche Kraft in den Armen und auch schon in deinen Beinen, aber das reicht nicht aus, um ein Wildpferd zum Stehen zu bringen."

„Nicht?"

„Die ganze Kraft nützt dir nichts, weil deine Beine einfach noch nicht lang genug sind. Du kannst den Druck nicht an den richtigen Stellen anbringen. Vielleicht wirst du dich länger drauf halten, als bei deinem ersten Versuch, aber du wirst nicht richtig mit dem Pferd arbeiten können. Also hab Geduld, bis aus dir ein junger Mann geworden ist. Desweiteren ich gehe davon aus, dass dein Onkel dich auch in diesem Jahr für einige Tage ins Camp holen wird und ich glaube, gehört zu haben, wenn du alleine ein Kalb einfängst und es zu Boden bringen kannst, wirst du es auch selber brennen dürfen, aber…" Er hob den Finger. „…das hast du nicht von mir gehört…"Über das ganze Gesicht von Riccardo breitete sich ein freudiges Strahlen aus. „..aber das alles kannst du vergessen, wenn du weiter die Schule schwänzt. Simon und Adam sind gute Freunde und so wird dein Onkel sehr schnell davon erfahren, was du machst."

Beschämt schaute Riccardo nach unten. „Aber alles, was ich in der Schule lerne, kann ich nicht hier auf der Ranch brauchen."

„Ich habe dir gesagt, du hast das Herz und die Kraft, die ein Cowboy braucht, aber um ein guter Vormann zu werden, brauchst du noch etwas mehr. Nämlich…" Nun tippte er dem Jungen gegen die Stirn. „… auch noch Köpfchen."

Tico musste lächeln, als ihn Riccardo erstaunt ansah. „Eine Ranch ist nur so gut, wie der Vormann ist."

„Ich dachte, immer nur wie der Boss ist."

„Der Boss trägt natürlich auch einen wichtigen Teil dazu bei. Riccardo, du musst dir eine Ranch wie einen Apfel vorstellen. Der Besitzer kann den Apfel polieren und pflegen. Er wird von außen wunderbar aussehen, obwohl zur selben Zeit ihn eine Made von innen ungenießbar macht und wenn man es merkt, ist es bereits zu spät. So ist es auch bei der Ranch. Der Boss kann noch so gut sein, aber befindet sich nur eine Made unter den Cowboys, kann dieser einen schlechten Einfluss auf die ganze Arbeit haben. So ist es wichtig, jemanden zu haben, der aufpasst, dass sich keine Made in den Apfel schleicht, da der Boss unmöglich überall sein kann. Das ist die Aufgabe von einem Vormann. Er achtet darauf, dass die Arbeit so gemacht wird, wie der Boss es erwartet und die Cowboys sollten ihrem Vormann vertrauen, aber auch Respekt vor ihm haben. Ein guter Vormann sollte auch immer drei Schritte weiterdenken, als der Boss. Und glaube mir, das ist nicht immer einfach und schon gar nicht bei deinem Onkel."

Nun legte er den Arm um Riccardo und zeigte auf das Pferd. „Mein Junge, seit du hier auf der Ponderosa wohnst, ist dein einziger Wunsch, Cowboy zu werden und wenn sich daran nichts ändert, gehe ich davon aus, dass du später meinen Posten übernehmen wirst. Denn du kannst mehr, als ein gewöhnlicher Cowboy. Du weißt jetzt schon, worauf es ankommt, um eine Ranch zu führen. Du hast nicht einfach nur den Auftrag ausgeführt und die Pferde auf die Koppel gebracht. Nein, du hast, obwohl du erst zehn bist, erkannt, dass der Termin, den dein Onkel heute Nachmittag hat, sehr wichtig ist. So hast du dir die Pferde nicht nur aus der Sicht des Verkäufers angesehen, sondern auch aus der Sicht des Käufers. Du hast erkannt, wie wichtig der erste Eindruck ist. Sowie du damals erkannt hast, dass der schwarze Hengst besser für die Zucht geeignet ist, als für die Arbeit auf der Ranch. Und nicht nur ich sehe dein Talent und deine Liebe zu der Arbeit. Auch dein Onkel sieht es und du wirst deinen Weg hier schon gehen, wenn du Geduld zeigst und auch zur Schule gehst. Du sagst mir, du lernst dort nichts, was du hier gebrauchen kannst. Das ist so nicht richtig Riccardo. Wenn dein Onkel dich später losschickt, um Vieh zu kaufen und dir sagt, du kannst bis zu zwanzig Prozent über den Marktwert gehen, musst du wissen, was er meint. Wenn er zu dir sagt, du sollst ein Drittel der Herde absondern, musst du ihn verstehen. So wird er mit dir reden und wenn du meinen Job machst, wird er sehr hohe Anforderungen an dich stellen. Dein Onkel ist nicht einfach. Er redet nicht viel darüber, was er erwartet. Er setzt es voraus, dass ich es als Vormann weiß. Du hast das Glück, so wie ich es gehabt habe, ihn schon sehr lange zu kennen, wenn du den Job später übernimmst, so wird es dir nicht schwerfallen, ihn zu verstehen. Wissen und Erfahrung werden dir später dabei helfen, mit dem Boss, den Cowboys und mit den Geschäftspartnern einer Ranch klarzukommen. Du musst die Sprachen von allen dreien sprechen können. Sie ähneln sich, aber sind nicht gleich. Mit einem Cowboy kannst du nicht so sprechen, wie mit einem Geschäftsmann und mit deinem Boss solltest du nicht so reden, wie mit einem deiner Jungs. Es liegt nun an dir, was du möchtest. Reicht es dir, ein einfacher Cowboy zu sein oder willst du ein guter Vormann werden? Natürlich kannst du in zwei Jahren die Schule verlassen, aber dann wird ein anderer später meinen Job machen."

Nun ließ Riccardo die Schultern hängen und atmete geschafft aus. „Ich muss noch sechs Jahre zur Schule gehen?"

Tico musste lachen, als er das Gesicht von Riccardo sah. „Kopf hoch, mein Junge. Auch dein Onkel ist schon zum ersten Trail mitgegangen, als er noch zur Schule ging. Also wenn die Mädchen langsam für dich interessanter werden, als die Rinder, wirst auch du mit uns kommen. Da bin ich fest von überzeugt."

Seufzend nickte Riccardo. „Dann bringe das Pferd jetzt zurück zu den anderen und, mein Junge.." Nun blickte ihn der Vormann streng an. „..bekomme ich nur noch einmal mit, wie du die Schule schwänzt, wirst du keinen Fuß in diesem Jahr in das Camp setzen. Ist das bei dir angekommen?"

Riccardo nahm die Zügel von dem Pferd. „Ja, Sir."

„Gut, dann sehen wir uns nach dem Essen wieder."

„Ja, Sir."

Mit gemischten Gefühlen brachte Riccardo das Pferd zurück zur Koppel.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

„Linke oder rechte Hand?"

„Adam…."

Die Köpfe von Craig und Amy schossen nach oben. Beide Kinder saßen im Buggy und freuten sich, ihn zu sehen. Amy sprang sofort vom Wagen herunter in seinen Arm. Adam musste schnell seine Arme vornehmen, damit er das kleine Mädchen festhalten konnte.

„Zuckerstange."

Erwartungsvoll schaute Craig auf die Hände von Adam. In jeder hatte dieser eine kleine Zuckerstange. Schmunzelnd gab er dann eine Amy und eine Craig. „Ich dachte mir, dass das Warten damit für euch etwas angenehmer wird. Wer ist denn mit euch hier? Rose oder Giovanna?"

„Giovanna. Sie ist noch kurz bei der Post."

Adam schaute die Straße hinunter und sah, wie Giovanna mit einer Kiste in ihre Richtung lief. Sofort eilte er ihr entgegen, um ihr beim Tragen zu helfen. „Hast du einen Großeinkauf gemacht?"

Giovanna lachte los. „Nein, das sind alles Spenden, die bei der Kirche für uns abgegeben wurden."

Langsam liefen sie zum Buggy und Adam stellte die Kiste auf dem Sitz ab. „Und du hast dir Sorgen gemacht, dass ihr nicht über die Runden kommt."

Kopfschüttelnd schaute sie Amy und Craig an. „Von wem habt ihr das denn schon wieder bekommen?"

Genüsslich leckte Amy an der Zuckerstange und zeigte auf Adam, der Giovanna frech angrinste. „Adam, du sollst doch die Kinder nicht ständig so verwöhnen."

Seine Antwort bestand darin, dass sein Grinsen noch größer wurde. „Du bist unmöglich. Du hast schon so viel für uns getan, dass ich dich gar nicht so oft zum Essen einladen kann, um mich für alles zu bedanken."

„Das musst du doch auch gar nicht machen. Ich bin einfach nur froh, dass wir für Rose und dich eine Lösung gefunden haben."

Man konnte Giovanna ansehen, wie gut es ihr ging und wie erleichtert sie war. „Als Frederic verschwand, wusste ich wirklich nicht, wie es weitergehen soll und jetzt geht es mir so gut, wie schon lange nicht mehr."

Sie hatte kaum den Satz beendet, da wurde ihr bewusst, was sie gerade gesagt hatte. „Adam, verstehe mich bitte nicht falsch. Natürlich vermisse ich Fabio und ich wünsche mir nichts mehr, als ihn wieder in meine Arme schließen zu können, aber.."

Sie sprach nicht weiter. Adam ahnte, was sie meinen könnte. Er nahm sie in den Arm, um mit ihr so reden zu können, dass nur sie es hören konnte. „Es ist in Ordnung, Giovanna. Ich werde dich nicht für diese Gedanken verurteilen. Ich kann sie sogar etwas verstehen."

„Ich habe Frederic geliebt, Adam, aber seit zwei Jahren war es nicht mehr so einfach mit ihm. Ich hatte das Gefühl, wir leben in zwei verschiedenen Welten. Er wurde immer unzufriedener und für mich wurde Nevada immer mehr mein Zuhause. Ich fühle mich jetzt so…" Ihre Stimme wurde noch leiser. „…frei, wie schon lange nicht mehr."

Adam ließ seine Schwägerin los und nickte ihr aufmunternd zu. „Du wirst sehen, alles hat seinen Grund, warum es so kommen musste und wie ich von Pietro gehört habe, soll es Fabio gut gehen."

Zwar war es Giovanna anzusehen, wie traurig sie war, als sie an ihren Sohn dachte, aber sie lächelte auch etwas. „Ich habe auch einen Brief von Pietro erhalten. Ich bin so erleichtert, dass Frederic anscheinend nicht mitbekommen hat, dass sein Kindermädchen die Frau von einem Cousin von uns ist. So kann ich mir sicher sein, dass er in guten Händen ist. Und Pietro hat auch noch geschrieben, dass sie mit Fabio immer über mich und Riccardo redet, so dass er uns nicht vergessen wird."

Obwohl sie bei ihren Worten lächelte, musste sie schlucken. Zu sehr schmerzte sie doch die Erinnerung an Fabio. „Aber du hast recht. Alles ist und wird gut gehen. Rose und ich sind so zufrieden in dem Haus und die Kinder sind glücklich. Wir bekommen nicht nur immer wieder Spenden von unserem neuen Pastor und der Gemeinde, sondern wir erhalten auch jeden Monat zwei größere Geldbeträge. Mr. Forster von der Bank kann uns zwar nicht sagen, von wem das Geld ist, da es immer bar bei der Bank in Reno eingezahlt wird, aber Rose und ich sind glücklich über diese Spende."

„Na, dann könnt ihr ja ohne Probleme weitere Kinder aufnehmen."

„Wenn welche kommen, werden wir sie aufnehmen, aber eigentlich bin ich im Moment sehr froh darüber, dass wir erst einmal alleine sind. Riccardo hat mit den Veränderungen schon genug zu kämpfen. Adam…" Sie legte ihre Hand auf seinen Arm. „..Kannst du nicht mal mit ihm reden? Nicht nur, dass er erst zum Abendbrot nach Hause kommt, weil er den halben Tag bei euch ist, ich habe auch gehört, er soll immer wieder die Schule schwänzen oder einfach früher gehen."

„Riccardo wird sich schon fangen und auch wieder mehr zu Hause sein und das mit der Schule ist bereits geregelt. Tico hat sich ihn schon zur Brust genommen."

„Tico?"

Der Gesichtsausdruck von Adam wurde ernst. „Giovanna, ich werde immer für dich und Riccardo da sein und euch helfen, wo ich kann, aber ich bin sehr froh, dass Tico es übernommen hat, mit deinem Sohn zu reden. Ich will und kann nicht die Vaterrolle für ihn übernehmen. Denk an die ganzen Gerüchte, die es wegen Riccardo und mir gab. Wenn ich jetzt seinetwegen auch noch in die Schule gehe oder mich in seine Erziehung einmische, könnten sich einige wieder bestätigt fühlen. Du weißt, ich gebe sonst nichts auf das Gerede der Leute, aber hier denke ich auch an Rose und das Waisenhaus und so wie es aussieht, hört Riccardo auf das, was Tico ihm sagt. Jenks hat mir erzählt, dass Riccardo seit dem Gespräch nicht mehr die Schule geschwänzt hat."

„Natürlich finde ich es gut, dass sich so viele um Riccardo kümmern. Ich habe nur an Ben gedacht, der ihn hin und wieder zurechtweist. Dass Tico das macht, wäre mir nie in den Sinn gekommen."

„Also, ich finde das sehr gut, weil Tico sich in nächster Zeit auch immer mehr um unseren Cowboy kümmern wird. Er soll ja in wenigen Jahre auf meiner Lohnliste stehen."

Lachend stieg Giovanna in den Buggy. „So wie es aussieht, ist nicht nur mein Sohn ungeduldig, dass er endlich ein richtiger Cowboy wird, sondern auch sein Onkel kann es nicht abwarten, dass er mit der Schule fertig ist."

Grinsend tippte sich Adam an den Hut und schaute dem Buggy nach, als Giovanna losfuhr.

„Solltest du jetzt eigentlich nicht im Camp sein und Rinder suchen und nicht hübschen Frauen nachsehen, die dazu noch verheiratet sind?"

Adam legte den Kopf leicht schief. „Und musst du nicht aufpassen, dass die Kinder brav zur Schule gehen und nicht schwänzen?"

Die Freunde lachten sich an und Adam schlug Tom gegen den Arm. „Mein Pferd steht in der Nähe von deinem Büro."

„Und läuft alles im Camp?"

„Ich bin zufrieden."

„Auch mit deinem Vater und Joe? Ich habe schon damit gerechnet, dass ich gerufen werde, weil du eventuell etwas ungehalten bist."

„Ich suche mir hin und wieder eine ruhige Ecke. Wie jetzt gerade."

Laut lachte Tom los. Sie hatten das Büro noch nicht erreicht, als Sue rufend angerannt kam. „Tom….Tom, bitte komme schnell, bei uns gibt es Ärger."

Ein kurzer Blick reichte und Tom wusste, dass Adam mitkommen würde. „Sue, Steve müsste im Büro sein. Sag ihm auch Bescheid."

Der Sheriff rannte los, ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten. Wenn Yvette jemanden schickt, um ihn zu holen, muss es schon heiß hergehen. Tom stürzte in die Bar und bekam sofort einen Faustschlag ins Gesicht. Er taumelte mit sehr viel Schwung zurück und stieß gegen Adam, der wiederum mit dem Kopf gegen die Türkante prallte. Kurz schüttelte sich Tom und packte sich den Kerl, der ihm den Faustschlag verpasst hatte. Mit Hilfe von Adam konnten sie den Mann auf einen Tisch drücken. Langsam beruhigte sich dieser und wehrte sich nicht mehr. In dem Moment kam Steve dazu und zusammen mit seinem Chef stellten sie den Mann auf die Beine. Mit einem ziemlichen wütenden Blick stand Yvette vor dem Sheriff.

„Was ist passiert, Yvette?"

„Nicht hier, Tom. Kommt mit."

Yvette lief vor und Steve und Tom folgten ihr mit dem Delinquenten im Schlepptau. Adam fasste sich gegen die Stirn und verzog leicht das Gesicht. Dann stellte er einen Stuhl, der am Boden lag, wieder richtig hin. Dabei blickte er zur Bühne, auf der das Programm nun wieder weiterlief. Grinsend schaute er in die Richtung, in die der Sheriff verschwunden war. Wenn er schon mal hier war, konnte er auch ein Bier trinken, bis Tom fertig ist. So lehnte er keine zwei Minuten später mit einem Bier in der Hand an einem Pfeiler und schaute den Mädchen auf der Bühne zu. Seine Augenbrauen gingen in die Höhe, als sich etwas später zwei Händen auf seinen Brustkorb legten und sich jemand gegen seinen Rücken presste. Die Hände wanderten weiter hinunter und er wusste, zu wem sie gehörten. „Yvette…nimm deine Hände dort weg."

Schmunzelnd kam sie um ihn herumgelaufen. Dabei strich sie mit ihrem Zeigefinger an seinem Arm entlang weiter zu seiner Brust. Dort malte sie mit dem Finger dann kleine Kreise. „Dass ich dich hier noch einmal sehe."

„Ich warte nur auf Tom."

„Der befördert den Kerl gerade zur Hintertür raus."

Yvette stellte sich auf die Zehnspitzen und küsste ihn. Vorsichtig wollte Adam sie wegschieben, aber sie hatte ihre Hand an seinen Hinterkopf gelegt und drückte ihn an sich. Weiter lächelnd flüsterte sie ihm leise zu. „Spiel mit, Adam. Ich muss mit dir reden. Es ist wichtig."

Auch wenn Yvette einer Arbeit nachging, die der Pastor sicher nicht gut heißt, wusste Adam, dass sie ihn nicht anlügen würde, um etwas zu erreichen, was sie sonst nicht mehr bekommen würde. So ließ er sich auf das nicht gerade unangenehme Spiel ein. Das Grinsen, das sie nun ihm Gesicht hatte, zeigte deutlich, dass sie merkte, dass auch Adam etwas Spaß an der Sache hatte. Sie nahm seine Hand und lief mit ihm zu ihrem Büro. Dort ließ sie ihn los, goss ihm einen Whisky ein und reichte ihm das Glas. „Wir würden ein gutes Team abgeben."

Die Augen von Adam lachten, als er einen Schluck aus dem Glas nahm. „Ich würde nicht lange am Leben bleiben, wenn Bridget von unserer Partnerschaft erfährt."

„ Ich habe sie letztens mit eurem Baby in der Stadt gesehen. Ich freue mich für dich, dass es ihr wieder gut geht."

„Danke. Es waren keine einfachen Monate."

Yvette stellte ihr Glas auf dem Tisch ab. „Adam, ich muss mich bei dir bedanken. Nicht nur, dass du mich vom ersten Tag an, seit wir uns kennen, immer sehr respektvoll behandelst, sondern auch, dass ich durch dich die Möglichkeit bekommen habe, diese Bar aufzumachen."

„Das hast du ganz alleine erreicht. Durch mich nur ein oder zwei Jahre früher. Aber deswegen sind wir doch nicht hier?"

Erstaunt blickte Adam Yvette an, als sich ihre Gesichtszüge veränderten und sie ziemlich ernst auf ihre Hände schaute. „Ja, ich bin sehr stolz darauf, dass ich hier eine Bar aufmachen konnte, die sich doch von einem normalen Saloon abhebt. So ein Kerl wie eben, verirrt sich zum Glück nur sehr selten hierher. Unsere Kunden legen auf die Ruhe und die Diskretion, die sie hier haben, sehr viel Wert und Verschwiegenheit gehört zu einer der wichtigsten Regeln in diesem Haus." Wieder zögerte sie etwas, bevor sie weitersprach. „Wir haben Stammkunden, die nicht nur aus Virginia City kommen. Dazu gehören auch einige Senatoren. Unter anderem auch dein Schwiegervater."

Nun änderte sich auch Adams Körperhaltung. Seit Clement ihm die Schlüssel für das Haus damals gegeben hat, hatte er nichts mehr von ihm gehört. Nur aus der Zeitung wusste er, dass er zum Senator ernannt wurde, nachdem Nevada sich von Utah getrennt hatte. „Ich gehe davon aus, das ist nicht alles, was du mir sagen willst."

„Bevor die Herren Senatoren sich mit den Damen zurückziehen, sitzen sie noch beisammen und lassen es sich bei einem guten Schluck gutgehen. Sie reden viel darüber, wie sie das Land gestalten wollen. Besonders, da sie eine Menge Rückhalt wegen unserer großen Silbervorkommen aus Washington haben. Adam, ich habe nicht alles verstanden, aber was ich verstanden habe, ist, dass sie die wenigen Stämme, die es hier noch gibt, in einem Reservat unterbringen wollen. Auch die Gosiute sollen dazugehören. Sie wollen erreichen, dass sie an dein Land kommen und wenn sie es sich durch ein neues Gesetz aneignen können."

Tief holte Adam Luft und sein Kiefer zuckte kurz. Anscheinend hatte Clement seine Meinung geändert, was die Indianer anbelangte, und dass er sich für ihre Belange einsetzen wollte. Dann wurde ihm klar, was für ein Risiko Yvette einging, ihm davon zu berichten. „Yvette, ich danke dir und dafür, dass du mir so vertraust, aber bitte sei vorsichtig. Ich kann nicht nur Clement nicht mehr richtig einschätzen, auch die anderen Herren werden sicher unangenehme Leute beseitigen, die ihnen im Weg stehen und zu neugierig sind."

„Mach dir um mich keine Sorgen. Ich habe seit vielen Jahren mit solchen Gestalten zu tun. Du musst vorsichtig sein. Dein Schwiegervater ist nicht gut auf dich zu sprechen."

Adam nickte nur und legte die Hand auf die Türklinke. „Du bist eine klasse Frau Yvette und ich würde mir wünschen, dass man dir hier in der Stadt mehr Respekt entgegenbringen würde."

Dankbar lächelte sie ihn an, als sie beide das Büro verließen. Vor der Tür küsste er sie noch einmal, als er von Tom am Arm gepackt wurde, der ihn grinsend von ihr wegzog.

„Mach`s gut, Yvette. Ich werde dir deinen Lieblingskunden jetzt wegnehmen und Yvette….besorge dir endlich einen neuen Rausschmeißer."

„Das werde ich machen, da man doch immer auf einen Sheriff hören sollte. Bis zum nächsten Mal, Adam."

Tom kam aus dem Grinsen nicht mehr heraus, als sie beide vor der Tür standen und er sah, wie Adam sein Hemd bis auf die letzten zwei Knöpfe wieder zumachte. „Jetzt weiß ich, warum du sofort bereit warst, mich zu begleiten, Buddy."

„Es ist nicht so, wie es aussieht."

„Nein, natürlich nicht. Ich würde gerne dabei sein, wenn du Bridget dein blaues Auge erklärst."

Nun grinste Adam. „Das brauche ich nicht, da ich erst nächste Woche wieder nach Hause gehe und im Camp wird mich sicher keiner danach fragen."

Beide lachten sich an und der Sheriff schlug ihm gegen die Brust. „Und jetzt will ich sofort wissen, was du mit Yvette im Hinterzimmer gemacht hast."

„Lass uns in dein Büro gehen. Dort erzähle ich dir dann alles, was passiert ist."

„Alles?"

„Alles."

Grinsend rieb sich Tom die Hände. „Darauf freue ich mich jetzt schon."

Weiter lachend liefen sie zu dem Büro von Tom. Sie merkten nicht, dass die Frau vom Pfarrer auf der anderen Straßenseite stand und mit entsetztem Blick beobachtet hatte, aus welchem Gebäude Adam und Tom gerade gekommen sind.

XXX

Noch immer musste Yvette leise lachen, als sie das Gesicht von Tom vor ihrem geistigen Auge sah und was dieser sicher gedacht hat, als sie mit Adam aus dem Zimmer gekommen ist. Sie stellte sich an die Bar und blickte sich um. Für diese Uhrzeit waren schon recht viele Kunden da. Auch wenn nicht alle nach oben gehen würden, würden sie genug Geld für die Getränke hier lassen.

„Was sollte das? Ich denke, du kümmerst dich nur noch um die Bücher?"

Ein Mann trat aus dem Schatten heraus und stellte sich zu Yvette an die Bar.

„Und ich dachte, wir haben das geklärt, dass du nicht nach meinen Kunden fragen sollst. Ich habe keine Lust auf irgendwelche Eifersuchtsspiele."

„Ich habe ja auch nicht gefragt. Ich habe es gesehen und du hast mir versichert, dass du nicht mehr mit einem anderen Mann ins Hinterzimmer gehst."

„Du bist ja wirklich richtig eifersüchtig."

Zuerst schaute sie der Mann nur an. Dann trat er noch einen Schritt näher an sie heran. „Ich kann damit leben, was du gemacht hast, bevor wir uns kennengelernt haben, aber jetzt werde ich nicht einfach dabei zusehen und schon gar nicht, wenn du mit IHM verschwindest."

Beruhigend legte sie ihre Hand auf seine. „Du solltest lernen, mir zu vertrauen. Sonst kannst du das Ganze mit uns ganz schnell vergessen. Und eins kannst du mir glauben, sollte ich mal wieder das Vergnügen haben, dass Adam nicht daran denkt, dass er jetzt glücklich verheiratet ist, würde ich mit ihm länger im Zimmer bleiben. So schnell ließe ich ihn dann nicht wieder gehen."

Skeptisch schaute der Mann Yvette an. Ganz langsam verstand er die Worte von ihr. „Erzählst du mir gerade, du kennst Adam bereits so gut, wie ich dich kennenlernen durfte?"

„Ich kenne Adam schon sehr lange, auch schon bevor er verheiratet war. Mehr werde ich dazu nicht sagen."

Yvette zuckte etwas zurück, als der Mann das Glas, das auf dem Tresen stand, nahm und mit voller Wucht auf den Boden warf. Dann schlug er mit der flachen Hand auf die Theke. „Gibt es eigentlich irgendetwas, wo der Kerl seine Finger nicht dran hatte?"

Erneut wollte Yvette nach der Hand des Mannes greifen. Der jedoch zog sie sofort zurück. „Lass mich in Ruhe."

Belustig sah sie ihm hinterher, wie er die Bar durch den Hinterausgang verließ. Es gefiel ihr, dass er so eifersüchtig war. Das zeigte ihr, dass er wirklich Gefühle für sie hatte und nicht nur mit ihr spielte.

XXXX

Der Pfarrer schüttelte mit dem Kopf als er sah, dass Adam mit seiner Familie zum Osterpicknick kam. Natürlich hatte er nicht vorher den Gottesdienst besucht. Nur seine Frau war mit ihren Schwiegereltern da gewesen. Noch mehr musste Billinghurst sich zusammen nehmen, als hinter dem Buggy auch noch sein Bruder mit seiner Frau, dieser Indianerin, erschien. Aber gut. Er ist ja hier um auch denen, die sonst taub für seine Worte waren, den richtigen Weg zu zeigen. Und auch Indianer können bekehrt werden. „Hast du gesehen. Mr. Cartwright ist mit seinen Kindern vorgefahren. Du wirst doch mit ihm reden und auch mit dem Sheriff."

„Das werde ich machen. Beide sind wichtige Personen in Virginia City. Sie sollten wissen, was sich gehört und ich werde auch mit Ben Cartwright reden. Wir müssen über einen anderen Lehrer nachdenken. Es geht nicht, dass jemand, der nicht an die Heilige Schrift glaubt, Kinder unterrichtet."

„Mit Gottes Hilfe werden wir hier schon Ordnung schaffen."

Mit durchgedrücktem Rücken machte sich der Pfarrer auf den Weg zu Adam.


	102. Chapter 102

Mit energischem Schritt und durchgestrecktem Rücken lief der Pastor zum Buggy von Adam und Hoss. Wie immer, hatte seine Frau den Kern des Problems erkannt. Schon deswegen hatte er Eleonora gerne geheiratet, nachdem ihr Mann verstorben war. Sie war in seiner letzten Gemeinde stets vor den anderen Gemeindemitgliedern in der Kirche, um ihm bei der Vorbereitung der Messe zu helfen, und soweit er sich erinnern konnte, hatte sie an keinem Sonntag gefehlt. Eleonoras Mann war ein Opfer der schrecklichen Grippewelle, die über das kleine Städtchen eingebrochen war, wie über die Hälfte der anderen Bewohner auch. Nachdem die schlimmste Welle vorbei gewesen war, verließen nach und nach immer mehr den Ort, so dass am Ende nur noch eine Handvoll Einwohner übrigblieben war. Darunter war auch Eleonora mit ihrem Sohn Jeremiah. Da sie nicht wusste, wie es nun mit ihr weitergehen sollte und es abzusehen war, dass auch noch der klägliche Rest die Stadt verlassen würde, fragte er Eleonora, ob sie ihn als seine Ehefrau nach Virginia City begleiten würde. Natürlich war sie anfangs etwas verunsichert. Sie hatte Angst wegen des Geredes, das zwangsläufig entstehen würde, da sie über zehn Jahre älter war als er. Marcus hatte sie dahin beruhigt, dass die Leute in erster Linie sehen würden, dass sie eine gute Christin ist und ihn bei seiner schweren Aufgabe hier im Westen unterstützen wird. Für ihn war es gut, dass er eine Frau an seiner Seite hatte, die er nicht erst erziehen musste, was er sicher hätte tun müssen, wenn er sich eine Frau in seinem Alter gesucht hätte. So ein junges Mädchen hätte sicher auch nicht die Tragweite dessen erkannt, was es bedeutet, wenn der Sheriff einer Stadt und einer der wichtigsten Rancher an einem Vormittag aus einem Etablissement dieser Art torkelten. Und so, wie es Eleonora berichtet hatte, waren beide mehr als angeheitert gewesen und mussten ihre Kleidung vor der Tür erst wieder in Ordnung bringen.

Dass sich beide so benahmen, lag sicher an dem großen Einfluss der Indianer. So wie er Adam Cartwright so gut wie nie bei einem Gottesdienst sah, war auch der Sheriff nur selten anwesend. Marcus hatte keine Ahnung, was sein Vorgänger hier gemacht hatte, aber anscheinend hatte er in den ganzen Jahren zugesehen, wie die Stadt immer mehr verkam. Schon, dass ein Mann wie Jenkins den Posten des Lehrers übernehmen konnte, war für ihn als Pastor eine Zumutung. Die Schule war  
\- wie auch die Kirche - das Aushängeschild einer Stadt. Er würde Ben Cartwright später den Vorschlag machen, dass sie außerhalb der Stadt einen Ort suchen würden, an dem die Indianer unterrichtet werden könnten. Sie haben nichts in der normalen Schule zu suchen, weil sie die anderen Kinder mit ihrem wilden Verhalten nur vom Unterricht ablenken. Gerne könnte Jenkins dort versuchen, ihnen das Lesen und Schreiben beizubringen. Hier in der Stadt brauchen sie einen Lehrer, der seinen Unterricht nach der Bibel ausrichtet.

Marcus Billinghurst atmete tief durch, als er nun bei Adam und seiner Familie stand. „Guten Tag Mr. Cartwright. Ich freue mich, dass auch Sie heute zu unserem Picknick kommen. Ich hätte mich aber auch gefreut, Sie heute beim Gottesdienst zusehen."

Jedes Jahr freute sich Adam auf das Osterpicknick. Es war eine der wenigen Möglichkeiten, einmal wieder mit allen Freunden und Bekannten aus der Stadt und den umliegenden Farmen und Ranchen zusammenzukommen, aber in diesem Jahr hätte er gut und gerne darauf verzichten können. Er hatte Bridget schon vor einigen Tagen gesagt, dass es sicher nicht lange dauern würde, bis Billinghurst eines seiner besonderen Gespräche führen würde. Nämlich jedes Mal, wenn dieser Adam sah, versuchte er, ihm zu erzählen, wie wichtig es doch gerade für ihn und seine Kinder wäre, wenn er regelmäßig sonntags den Gottesdienst besuchen würde. Adam hatte jedoch gehofft, dass er noch in Ruhe aussteigen könnte, bevor der Pastor wieder auf ihn einredete.

„Guten Tag, Mr. Billinghurst. Bei diesem schönen Wetter war es keine Frage, dass wir, wie auch in den letzten Jahren, vorbeikommen."

Adam nahm Aiyana die schlafende Cholette ab und schaute sie freundlich an. „ Wakȟáŋyeža kiŋ lená awáŋwičhablakiŋ kte. Lá yačhíŋ he?"

Sie zeigte zu einer Baumgruppe, wo bereits der Rest vom kleinen Stamm stand und ihr zuwinkte. „Háu mníŋ kte."

Adam nickte ihr zu und brauchte erst gar nicht zu dem Pastor zu sehen, um zu wissen, was er davon hielt, dass Adam in dieser Art und Weise mit seinen Kindern sprach. Aber wenn Adam nun gehofft hatte, dass der Pastor beleidigt weggehen würde, wurde er enttäuscht. Hartnäckig wartete dieser bis Adam auch Chesmu erlaubt hatte, zu seinen Freunden zu gehen. Kurz wechselten Hoss und Adam Blicke, um sich dahin zu verständigen, ob Adams Bruder mit seiner Familie bei ihm bleiben oder schon zu Ben und Emillia gehen solle.

„Clair, George, geht bitte mit eurem Onkel mit. Ich komme gleich nach."

Unverzüglich nahm Travis Clair an die Hand und lief mit ihr los. George fasste Kokos Hand an und folgte seiner Schwester. „Mr. Billinghurst, Sie wollen sich doch nicht schon wieder mit mir darüber unterhalten, warum ich nicht zu Ihrem Gottesdienst komme?"

Bevor der Pastor etwas sagen konnte, hob Adam seine linke Hand. „Wir können das Ganze abkürzen. Es ist, wie ich es Ihnen schon mehrmals gesagt habe, nichts Persönliches. Ich besuche schon seit einigen Jahren nicht mehr den Gottesdienst, und wenn Sie sich einmal etwas mit dem Glauben der Gosiute beschäftigen würden, würden Sie erkennen, dass es viele Parallelen gibt. Wenn Sie mich nun entschuldigen würden, ich möchte gerne zu meiner Familie."

„Mr. Cartwright…"

Die Tonlage seiner Stimme bewirkte, dass Adam nicht weiterlief. Sie hatten sich ja bereits öfter über seinen Glauben unterhalten, aber so energisch wie gerade eben, hatte Billinghurst noch nie mit ihm gesprochen.

„Heute habe ich ein anderes Anliegen und da können Sie sich nicht mit ihrem Glauben rausreden. Ganz im Gegenteil, würden Sie sich mehr damit beschäftigen, was Familie bedeutet, hätten Sie es nicht nötig, eine solche Örtlichkeit aufzusuchen."

Verwirrt schaute Adam den Pastor vor sich an. Gerade noch konnte er ein Stöhnen unterdrücken, bevor er dem jungen Mann antwortete. „Mr. Billinghurst, ich bin ein sehr geduldiger Mensch und habe mich niemals davor gedrückt, wenn Sie das Gespräch mit mir gesucht haben, aber heute bitte ich Sie, mich in Ruhe zulassen und jemand anderen mit ihrer Anwesenheit zu erfreuen."

Der Pastor legte die Fingerspitzen aneinander und schaute Adam nun mitleidig an. „Natürlich kann ich verstehen, dass Ihnen das Ganze nun sehr unangenehm ist, Mr. Cartwright, aber daran hätten Sie und der Sheriff im Vorfeld denken sollen."

„Wie bitte? Worüber sprechen wir gerade?"

Mehrmals schaute der Pastor nach rechts und links. „Meine Frau hat gesehen, wie Sie aus dem Haus am Ende der Stadt gekommen sind. Deutlich angeheitert und noch nicht wieder richtig angezogen."

Zuerst öffnete Adam den Mund, um etwas zu erwidern. Dann jedoch lachte er kurz leise auf und ließ Billinghurst stehen, um zu Bridget zu gehen. Er blieb auch nicht stehen, als der Pastor seinen Namen rief. Etwas ratlos darüber, was er nun machen solle, sah Marcus hinter Adam her.

„Und, was hat er gesagt? Sieht er ein, dass er sich so auf den falschen Weg begibt?"

Eleonora hatte sich neben ihren Mann gestellt. „Er hat nichts dazu gesagt. Er ist einfach weggegangen. Wie kann so jemand, für den offensichtlich Moral und Anstand nichts bedeuten, einen so guten Ruf haben?"

„Ich frage mich mehr, wie seine Frau damit leben kann. Sie weiß doch sicherlich, was ihr Mann so treibt."

„Können wir uns da so sicher sein?"

Mit großen Augen legte Eleonora ihre Hand auf den Arm ihres Mannes. „Natürlich. Die arme Frau weiß gar nicht, was ihr Gatte den ganzen Tag macht."

Sie blickte sich um, um zu sehen, wo sich Bridget befand. „Sobald ich sie einmal alleine sprechen kann, werde ich ihr alles erzählen, und ihr meine Hilfe anbieten. So wie ich gehört habe, hat sie im letzten Jahr ihre Mutter verloren, und ihr Bruder hat die Stadt verlassen, weil sein Sohn das Ergebnis einer fleischlichen Lust zwischen seiner Frau und ihrem Schwager ist. Und da ihr Vater sicher nicht mehr ertragen konnte, was seine Tochter alles erleiden musste, verließ er auch die Stadt. Jetzt hat sie keinen mehr, der ihr zur Seite steht. Du brauchst sie dir doch nur anzusehen, um festzustellen, wie schlecht es ihr geht. Eine gesunde, glückliche Frau sieht nicht so mitgenommen aus."

Zur Bestätigung nickte der Pastor mit dem Kopf. „Ja, wir können von Glück reden, dass wenigstens Giovanna den rechten Weg zurück gefunden hat und sich für die armen Seelen einsetzt, die von ihren Eltern zu früh verlassen wurden. Aber nun lass uns zu den anderen gehen. Ich habe nämlich gesehen, dass diese Indianerin von unserem Lehrer etwas zum Essen mitgebracht hat. Wir sollten überprüfen, ob es auch genießbar ist."

Billinghurst und seine Frau liefen zu den Tischen mit dem Essen und den Getränken.

XXX

„Los, kommt."

Aiyana blickte die anderen fünf an und nickte mit dem Kopf nach links zum kleinen See. Dort saß Jeremiah und schaute auf das Wasser.

Völlig entgeistert sah Tyler Aiyana an. „Was wollen wir denn bei dem?"

„Mit ihm reden und fragen, ob er mit uns spielen möchte."

„WAS?"

Nun war es Aiyana, die erstaunt die Augenbrauen hob, weil alle fünf sie entsetzt ansahen und ihren Unmut kundtaten. „Muss ich meinen Stamm daran erinnern, was wir uns vorgenommen haben? Wir wollen jedem, der neu bei uns in der Schule ist, eine Chance geben."

Riccardo verschränkte die Arme und schaute skeptisch zu Jeremiah. „Aber doch nicht dem Sohn vom Pastor. Sieh ihn dir doch mal an. Wahrscheinlich steht seine Mutter jeden Morgen eine Stunde früher auf, um ihm die Haare so zu richten. Was sollen wir denn mit dem spielen? Der läuft doch sofort zu seinem Papi und verpetzt alles."

Adams Tochter konnte es nicht fassen. Alle gaben mit ihren Blicken Riccardo recht. Sogar Bernardo stimmte dem zu. „Tyler, Sally, darf ich gerade euch beide daran erinnern, dass wir auch euch eine Chance gegeben haben? Er muss ja nicht ein Mitglied in unserem Stamm werden, aber wir sollten zu ihm nett sein, weil er bis heute keinen einzigen Freund in der Schule gefunden hat."

„Und warum ist das so?" Sally schüttelte bei ihren Worten mit dem Kopf. „Ständig versucht er, meinem Vater alles recht zu machen…..-Mr. Jenkins, soll ich die Blätter austeilen….Mr. Jenkins, soll ich die Tafel abwischen…Mr. Jenkins, soll ich…"

Böse funkelte Aiyana ihre Freundin an. „Höre damit auf, Sally. Es ist nie einfach, wenn man in einer Stadt neu ist und dann noch solche Eltern hat."

Sie legte den Kopf leicht schief und sah zu Sarah. „Was sagst du dazu?"

Bens Tochter holte tief Luft. „Wir können ja mal mit ihm reden, aber wenn er weiter so blöd ist, dann hat er Pech gehabt."

Aiyana wartete gar nicht ab, ob die anderen ihr folgten. Mit schnellen Schritten lief sie zum See. „Hallo, Jerry."

Erschrocken nahm der Sohn von Billinghurst den Kopf hoch und sah Aiyana ängstlich an.  
„Ha..ll..o."

Der Junge saß nun in der Mitte, da der kleine Stamm einen Kreis um ihn gebildet hatte. Weiterhin sprach nur Adams Tochter mit Jeremiah. „Wie geht es dir heute?"

Hektisch wanderten die Augen des Jungen von einem zum anderen. „Gut."

„Hast du Lust, mit uns etwas von dem Kuchen zu holen, und diesen dann mit uns gemeinsam hier zu essen?"

Jeremiahs Schultern zuckten nach oben. Noch immer verstand er nicht, warum gerade Aiyana mit ihren Freunden ihn angesprochen hatte. Gerade sie hatten doch, als sein Vater damals den Unterricht übernommen hatte, gezeigt, dass sie ihn nicht mochten. Desweiteren haben sie auch so gut wie nie mit ihm geredet. Also fragte er sich, was sie heute von ihm wollten. Sein Stiefvater hatte ihn mehrmals vor Aiyana und ihren Freunden gewarnt. Gerade Aiyana soll eine Wilde sein, die nicht wüsste, wie man sich unter anderen, anständigen Menschen benahm. Noch erstaunter war er, als Aiyana ihm ihre Hand reichte, um ihm aufzuhelfen. Zögerlich, und ohne den Blick von ihr abzuwenden, ließ er sich hochziehen.

Keine zehn Minuten später saßen sie alle auf der Wiese und verspeisten den zuvor besorgten Kuchen.

„Sag mal Jerry, warum musst du jeden Tag so in die Schule kommen, als wenn du in die Kirche gehst? Hast du keine normalen Sachen?"

Verschüchtert schaute Jeremiah zu Tyler. Besonders vor ihm und Riccardo hatte er Respekt. Mehr als einmal hatte er gesehen, wie sie sich mit den anderen Jungen geschlagen hatten. „Meine Mutter legt mir die Sachen heraus."

„Stehst du deswegen in der Pause immer nur in der Ecke und spielst nicht mit uns, weil du deine guten Sachen nicht dreckig machen darfst?"

„Was wollt ihr von mir, Riccardo? Wollt ihr euch über mich nur lustig machen?"

Sarah lächelte Jeremiah an. „Nein, wir wollen unsere Zeit mit dir verbringen, um dich besser kennenzulernen. Du hast doch noch keine richtigen Freunde gefunden."

Lachend, aber traurig schaute er nach unten. „Wer will schon mein Freund sein?"

„Wenn du mit den anderen redest, wirst du auch Amigos finden."

„Bernardo, keiner möchte der Freund von einem Kind sein, dessen Vater ein Pastor ist und schon gar nicht so einer, wie mein Stiefvater."

Die sechs Kinder schauten sich an. Sie dachten immer, Jeremiah wäre der richtige Sohn vom Pastor, aber so wie es aussah, mochte Jeremiah den Mann seiner Mutter nicht. Sally war die erste, die ihre Stimmer wiederfand. „Du machst es aber uns allen nicht gerade leicht, dass wir dich gerne kennenlernen wollen."

„Ich brauche keine Freunde. Sobald ich vierzehn bin, haue ich sowieso ab."

Tyler lachte laut los. „Das dauert aber noch eine Weile. Du bist doch gerade erst acht geworden. Ist eine verdammt lange Zeit, so ohne einen Freund."

„Ich bezweifle, dass gerade ihr meine Freunde sein wollt. Ihr seid doch viel älter wie ich."

„Du musst ja nicht mit uns deine Zeit verbringen, aber siehe, dort am Wasser spielen mein Bruder, Craig und Travis. Chesmu ist doch in deinem Alter und Craig kommt nach den Ferien in die Schule."

Während Jeremiah zu Chesmu und den anderen blickte, ließ er wieder die Schultern hängen. „Mein Stiefvater hat mir verboten, mit Indianern zu spielen und schon gar nicht mit den Kindern, die etwas mit deinem Vater zu tun haben."

Beim Aufstehen zog Aiyana Jeremiah hoch. „Das ist doch Blödsinn. Wir sind nicht anders, als alle anderen Kinder auch."

Sie liefen zu Chesmu und den anderen ans Wasser. „Ich habe euch jemanden mitgebracht, der gerne mit euch mitspielen möchte."

Chesmu öffnete den Mund und sah erst seine Schwester fragend an und dann Jeremiah. „Jerry, hast du deine Murmeln dabei?"

„Ich habe keine Murmeln."

„Was?"

Craig nahm einige Murmeln vom Boden und reicht sie Jeremiah. „Du kannst solange mit meinen spielen. Wir wollen sie hier vom Sandhügel hinunterkullern lassen und bauen gerade eine kleine Brücke aus den Stöckern. Wessen Murmel dann ins Wasser fällt, hat verloren."

Skeptisch schaute Jeremiah auf den Sandhügel und den kleinen Wassergraben, den die andern Jungen darum herum gebaut haben. Dann hielt er Craig die Murmeln wieder hin. „Ich kann nicht mitspielen. Ich darf mich nicht auf den Boden legen und schon gar nicht meine Hände in Matsch stecken."

Sofort hob Travis seine Hände hoch, die schwarz von dem ganzen Matsch waren. Stolz zeigte er den anderen einen Regenwurm. „Ich habe schon wieder einen gefunden. Warum darfst du das nicht machen? Es macht doch Spaß und nur mit richtig nassem Sand können wir eine große Murmelbahn bauen."

Traurig schaute Jeremiah zu der kleinen Bahn. „Als mein richtiger Vater noch gelebt hat, war er oft mit mir angeln und ich durfte immer die Würmer suchen, aber jetzt darf ich nicht einmal mehr beim Essen lachen oder reden."

Sarah schaute zu dem Pastor, der gerade bei ihrem Vater stand. „Seit wann ist er denn dein Vater und was ist mit deinem richtigen Vater passiert?"

„Meine Mutter hat den Pastor letzten Sommer geheiratet, nachdem viele aus der Stadt gestorben sind. Wie auch mein Dad. Ich glaube, meine Mutter hat schon immer den Pastor mehr gemocht, als meinen Dad. Sie hat immer mit ihm geschimpft, wenn er zu spät nach Hause gekommen ist, oder wenn er mit seinen Freunden im Saloon etwas getrunken hat."

Nun lächelte Jeremiah, als er an seinen Vater dachte. „Beim Angeln hat er mir immer gesagt, dass er mir später zeigen wird, wie schön und lustig das Leben sein kann, und dass Gott niemals einen Saloon geschaffen hätte, wenn man sich in diesem nicht auch amüsieren dürfte."

Wieder einmal ließ der Junge die Schultern sinken. „Aber jetzt kann er mir es leider nicht mehr zeigen."

Riccardo atmete laut aus. „Also, ich muss ja mit meiner Mutter auch sonntags in die Kirche gehen, aber ich darf trotzdem meinen Spaß haben und dreckig nach Hause kommen." Er drückte Jeremiah an der Schulter nach unten. „Du wirst jetzt mit Chesmu und den anderen spielen. Was soll deine Mutter schon machen, außer dich danach zu baden?"

Am Boden hockend, schaute der Junge zu Riccardo. „Ich muss zur Strafe Bibelverse abschreiben und aufsagen."

„Ja, und. Dann machst du das eben. Mein Onkel sagt immer: „Um einen Sieg zu erringen, muss man hin und wieder auch einige Schmerzen ertragen."

Mehrmals schaute Jeremiah auf die Murmeln in seiner Hand. Dann legte er sich auf den Bauch und half Chesmu und den anderen, die Bahn fertigzubauen.

Stolz schaute Aiyana ihren Stamm an. „Wieder haben wir einen Kampf erfolgreich zu Ende bringen können. Nun lasst uns Paul und seine Freunde suchen. Ich glaube, die müssen auch mal zu spüren bekommen, dass sie sich nicht mit dem Stamm anlegen sollten."

Sofort hielt Bernardo seine Schwester am Arm fest. „ Nicht gut Idee. Paul schon vierzehn und sehr groß."

Ohne weiter auf ihren Bruder zu achten, lief Adams Tochter los. „Ja ist er, aber er hat in der letzten Woche Tylers Hausaufgaben gestohlen und zerrissen, so dass dieser eine Strafe bekommen hat, und dann hat er auch noch Riccardo aufgelauert, um ihn zu verprügeln. Wir müssen die Ehre des Stammes wieder herstellen."

Mit gesenktem Kopf folgte Bernardo den anderen. Mit jedem weiteren Tag wusste er, dass er den Sommer nicht mit den anderen verbringen möchte. In den nächsten Tagen würde er mit seinem Vater über die Sommerferien reden, aber jetzt war er noch ein Mitglied im Stamm und so musste er den fünf folgen.

XXX#

Mit einem breiten Grinsen lief Simon zu Tom und Adam, die etwas abseits der anderen standen. „Was hat euch denn die gute Laune verdorben?" 

Tom nickte nur zum Pastor, der sich gerade mit Tylers Vater unterhielt. Jenkins Grinsen wurde noch größer. „Ihr nehmt doch dieses Milchgesicht nicht ernst? Hat er euch ausgeschimpft, weil ihr heute nicht beim Gottesdienst gewesen seid?"

„Warte nur, Jenks, du bekommst dein Fett auch noch ab."

Lachend sah er Adam an. „Du meinst, seine Idee, mich durch einen anderen Lehrer ersetzen zu lassen?"

Erstaunt sahen ihn seine beiden Freunde an. „Dein Vater hat mir eben erzählt, dass ihn der Pastor deswegen angesprochen hat, aber im Moment muss ich mir in dieser Hinsicht keine Gedanken machen. Noch ist Mr. Billinghurst nicht sehr beliebt und dein Vater hat ihm mit netten Worten erklärt, dass er auch noch keine Beschwerden wegen seiner Enkelkinder gehört hat."

„Nein, noch nicht. Aber er weiß schon, mit welchen Leuten er reden muss, um sie auf seine Seite zu bekommen."

Tom zeigte mit dem Kopf zu Marc, der sich noch immer sehr angeregt mit dem Pastor unterhielt. Aber auch davon ließ sich Jenkins nicht beindrucken, sondern lächelte weiter vor sich hin.

„Sag Jenks, wie kannst du das nur so gelassen sehen? Hast du heute früh schon wieder geraucht? Es gab mal eine Zeit, da wärst du schon mit gezogener Waffe auf ihn losgegangen."

„Das letzte Mal habe ich vor zwei Monaten geraucht und ich sehe das so entspannt, weil ich ganz andere Situationen erlebt habe. Billinghurst ist kein Mann, der eine ganze Stadt auf seine Seite ziehen kann. Ja, er kann hier und da etwas Stimmung machen, aber nicht so schlimm, dass ich deswegen meine Sachen packen müsste. Aber nun sagt mal, warum ihr anscheinend eure private Sonntagspredigt bekommen habt."

Der Sheriff und Adam wechselten Blicke. Dann holte Tom tief Luft. „Die nette Frau von unserem Pastor meinte, doch mit Sybil und Bridget ein Gespräch über unser unmoralisches Verhalten führen zu müssen."

„Uhhh. Was habt ihr Böses gemacht? Ein Bier im Saloon getrunken?"

Wieder schauten sich Adam und Tom an. „Sie hat uns vor einigen Wochen gesehen, als wir zusammen das Sweet Bravour verlassen haben."

Schmunzelnd sah nun Jenkins von Tom zu Adam. „Also, ich habe genug Schlafplätze bei mir, wenn ihr die braucht."

Etwas genervt lehnte sich Adam an den Baum.

„Wir brauchen keine Unterkunft. Es gab dort eine Schlägerei und Adam hat mir nur geholfen. Das habe ich schon Sybil am selben Abend erzählt. Das mache ich immer, wenn ich mit einem Veilchen nach Hause komme und Sybil weiß genau, dass ich hin und wieder zu Yvette muss."

Nun legte Jenkins den Kopf schief und grinste Adam an. „Und was ist mit dir? Ich habe gehört, du und Yvette habt eine ganz besondere Beziehung zueinander und Bridget sieht das, glaube ich, nicht so gelassen wie Sybil."

„Doch Jenks, das macht sie, da ich nicht mit dir da war." Lächelnd zog Jenkins die Augenbrauen hoch. „Sie hat mich natürlich augenblicklich nach der Unterhaltung mit Frau Pastor angesprochen, weil sie sich schon gedacht hatte, dass die Geschichte etwas anders abgelaufen war und weil Tom dabei gewesen war. Sie meinte, wenn du dabei gewesen wärst, wäre sie sich da nicht so sicher, da es ja wieder eine deiner wilden Ideen gewesen sein könnte."

Bestürzt legte sich Simon die Hand auf die Brust. „Dabei hatte sie doch einmal eine so gute Meinung von mir."

„Die Betonung liegt auf „hatte". Nach der Sache mit dem „besonderen Sheriffstern", sieht sie das etwas anders."

Adam lugte zu Tom, der er seine Augen sofort in den Himmel richtete, aber dann sahen beide wieder zu Simon, der erneut laut lachte. „Tom, du kannst ja den Pastor zeigen, wie wichtig dir dein Job ist und du jederzeit für Recht und Ordnung sorgen wirst und kannst. Egal wo du gerade bist. Der Stern ist immer an deiner Seite."

„Können wir das Thema wechseln, Simon?"

„Wann bekomme ich Jenks Kunstwerk denn mal zu sehen?"

„Niemals, Buddy."

Nun mussten auch Tom und Adam grinsen. „Ihr Zwei macht euch doch nicht wirklich Gedanken wegen Billinghurst? Ich meine, wir haben Curt und Mara erfolgreich bekämpft, dann werden wir doch wohl mit so einem klarkommen."

Adam kratzte sich hinter dem linken Ohr. „Jenks, es geht mir eigentlich um das Gerede, das die beiden verbreiten. Es ist nicht nur so, dass sie versucht haben, Bridget zu erklären, was für ein unmoralischer Ehemann ich bin, Mrs. Billinghurst wollte auch wieder mit Riccardo anfangen und wer sein richtiger Vater sei. Ich hatte so gehofft, dass in dieser Hinsicht endlich Ruhe ist. Ich kann mich nur glücklich schätzen, dass ich mit Bridget eine Frau habe, die mir so vertraut."

Nachdenklich schaute Jenkins in die Richtung von Billinghurst. „Vielleicht sollten wir dafür sorgen, dass sich Mrs. Billinghurst einmal über die Moral ihres Mannes Gedanken machen muss."

In ersten Moment wusste Adam nicht, ob er seinen Freund nun entsetzt oder belustigt ansehen sollte. „Jenks, es gibt Tage, da fällt es mir nicht leicht, mir vorzustellen, dass meine Kinder bei dir in der Schule etwas Vernünftiges lernen."

„Sie sollen etwas Vernünftiges lernen? Meine Güte, das hättet ihr mir wildem Mann doch erklären müssen."

Nun schaute Tom Simon ins Gesicht. „Du hast sicher heute noch nichts geraucht?

Erneut breitete sich ein Grinsen auf Jenkins Gesicht aus. Dabei zog er seinen Tabakbeutel aus der Tasche heraus. „Noch nicht, aber wenn ihr Lust habt. Ich habe genug mit."

Mit großen Augen sahen Tom und Adam auf den Beutel.

XXXXXXXXXXX#

Schon von weitem musste Hoss schmunzeln, als er sah, wie geschafft Adam auf dem Pfahl lehnte. So wie Tico ihm erzählt hatte, war Adam schon kurz nach dem Frühstück hinaus zu der kleinen Brücke geritten, um diese in Ordnung zu bringen und jetzt, kurz nach dem Mittag, war es brütend heiß. Tico hatte aber auch gesagt, dass Adam keine Hilfe haben wollte, weil noch so viel für den Trail vorbereitet werden müsse. Hoss ließ sein Pferd im Schatten stehen und lief an den Rand des Baches. „Machst du etwa eine Pause, großer Bruder?"

Adam legte den Kopf zur Seite und blickte seinen Bruder an. „Hättest du damals den Pfahl nicht so tief in den Grund gerammt, müsste ich mich jetzt nicht so damit abmühen."

„Dann geh mal zur Seite und lass das einen Mann machen."

Hoss kam ins Wasser gelaufen, aber Adam trat nicht zur Seite. So schlug ihn Hoss gegen den Arm, was jedoch nur dazu führte, dass Adam ihn anknurrte. Etwas verwirrt schaute Hoss ihn an. „Was ist los?"

Es war Adam anzusehen, wie wütend er war. „Mein Rücken."

„Verdammt, warum hast du das nicht gleich gesagt. Seit wann stehst du hier?"

„Noch nicht lange."

Hoss blickte auf Adams Rücken und schaute ihm dann ins Gesicht. „Nicht lange? Klar, deswegen ist dein Rücken auch so rot von der Sonne und der Schweiß läuft dir so im Gesicht herunter. Kannst du dich etwas aufrichten."

Adam nickte. „Aber ich habe noch kein richtiges Gefühl im Bein."

Kräftig packte er Adam am Arm und brachte ihn in den Schatten. Dann holte er seine Wasserflasche und reichte sie ihm. „Hast du es in letzter Zeit wieder übertrieben?"

Sichtlich geschafft von der Hitze, legte sich Adam auf den Rücken, nachdem er die ganze Flasche ausgetrunken hatte. „Eigentlich nicht, aber dieser Pfahl hat mich in die Knie gezwungen."

Sein Bruder legte sich neben ihn und schaute, wie er, in den Himmel. „Du hast damals zu mir gesagt, ich soll ihn so fest einsetzen, dass er auch die nächsten fünfzig Jahre dort stehen wird."

„Habe ich das gesagt?"

„Hast du."

Schweigend lagen sie eine Zeitlang nebeneinander. „Weißt du, Adam, wenn ich hier so liege, dann kann man vergessen, dass wir erwachsen sind. Es erinnert mich an früher, als wir mit Koko am Bach lagen und in die Wolken gesehen haben."

„Darf ich dich daran erinnern, dass du nie lange bei uns geblieben bist. Meistens bis du losgelaufen und hast irgendwelche Käfer gesucht."

„Trotzdem war vieles leichter."

„Na, ja …"

„Koko und Pelipa hatten gestern eine Begegnung mit Mrs. Billinghurst."

„Oh, was läuft den jetzt schon wieder nicht nach ihrer Nase?"

„Zuerst wollte sie Pelipa und Koko beim Einkaufen helfen, falls sie nicht alles verstehen oder lesen könnten, was auf der Ware steht. Dann hatte sie darum gebeten, dass Travis nicht mehr mit Jeremiah spielt. Sie hatte dann auch Koko den Auftrag erteilt, so hat sie es wirklich gesagt, dass ich mit dir rede solle, dass auch Chesmu nicht mehr mit ihm in der Pause spielen soll. Seitdem würde er nämlich nur noch mit kaputten und dreckigen Sachen nach Hause kommen."

„Der Mann und seine Frau werden langsam etwas anstrengend."

„Ich kann nicht abstreiten, dass ich unseren alten Pastor vermisse. Er hat uns so akzeptiert, wie wir sind. Weißt du, dass Billinghurst auch im Dorf war und Amarok etwas von der Bibel erzählen wollte?"

Nun blickte Adam ihn an. „Und, er lebt noch?"

Laut lachte Hoss los. „So schnell wie er im Dorf war, verschwand er auch wieder, als der Schamane laut redend auf ihn zulief. Ich denke, so schnell kommt er nicht wieder zu Amarok."

„Ich hoffe wirklich, er wird bald ruhiger werden und sich auf seine eigentliche Aufgabe konzentrieren."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass er so beliebt werden wird, wie sein Vorgänger. Was macht das Bein?"

Vorsichtig zog Adam das linke Bein an. „Geht wieder."

Beide machten aber keine Anstalten, aufzustehen, um an der Brücke weiterzuarbeiten. „Adam, kann ich dich mal etwas fragen?"

„Mhhh.."

„Gab es nicht einen Moment, in dem du doch Koko heiraten wolltest? Irgendwie fällt es mir immer noch schwer, eure Beziehung zu verstehen. Besonders nachdem, was mit dem Puma passiert ist."

Erneut schaute Adam eine Zeitlang in den Himmel, bevor er antwortete. „Koko bedeutet mir sehr viel und ja, es gab auch Momente, in denen ich geglaubt habe, dass ich sie heiraten werde. Und ja, noch immer sitze ich gerne mit ihr Arm in Arm auf „unserer" Bank, auch wenn ich weiß, dass du das nicht so gerne siehst, aber das sind ganz andere Gefühle, die ich dabei habe, als wenn ich Bridget im Arm halte. Hoss, Koko und ich wären nie so glücklich geworden, wie du mit ihr bist. Ich brauche ständig eine gewisse Herausforderung und Koko braucht Ruhe und Harmonie um sich. Du weißt doch, wie oft ich mich mit ihr gestritten habe, und meistens ging es entweder um die Farm, oder weil ich unbedingt etwas erreichen wollte, und sie nicht verstand, warum ich dann so stur war. Ich liebe Koko, aber nicht so, wie Bridget, Sarah oder Sophie. Sie ist ein Teil von mir und nach meiner Begegnung mit dem Puma, glaube ich wirklich daran, dass wir eine Seele haben. Dass wir eins sind. Ich weiß sonst nicht, wie ich es erklären soll, dass Koko mich gefunden hat."

„Manchmal bin ich auf das, was euch beide verbindet, etwas eifersüchtig. Ich sage mir dann, dass das kindisch ist, weil sie ja bei mir ist und nicht bei dir."

Wie zuvor schon, drehte Adam den Kopf zu seinem Bruder. „Bitte Hoss, glaube mir, Koko liebt dich so, wie ich Bridget liebe. Vielleicht solltest du mit ihr einmal wieder einen schönen Abend verbringen, damit du siehst, wie sehr sie dich liebt.

Kräftig schlug Hoss gegen Adams Arm „Und natürlich wirst du uns Travis und Nick abnehmen, und ich muss mir dann wieder wochenlang deine kleinen doppeldeutigen Bemerkungen anhören."

Nur ein freches Grinsen war auf Adams Gesicht zu sehen. „Kümmere du dich mal lieber um Bridget. Sie sieht immer noch ziemlich geschafft aus. DU solltest mit ihr mal wieder einige schöne Stunden verbringen."

Die Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkt, richtete Adam seine Augen wieder zum Himmel. „Emillia kommt vormittags vorbei, um ihr zu helfen, aber man merkt schon, dass Giovanna und Rose nicht mehr bei uns wohnen."

„Wann fahren Pa und Ma los?"

„Nächste Woche."

„Soll ich mit Koko reden, dass sie dann Bridget helfen soll?"

„Nein, Koko hat uns schon so oft geholfen. Wir müssen uns langsam daran gewöhnen, dass wir alleine klarkommen müssen. Wir sind in den letzten Jahren einfach zu verwöhnt gewesen; immer war jemand da"

Nachdenklich schaute Hoss seinen Bruder von der Seite an. „Ähhh, Adam, du gehst bald auf den Viehtrieb. Dann ist sie ganz alleine."

Nun drehte auch Adam den Kopf zur Seite. „Sie ist doch nicht alleine. Die Großen sind doch da und können ihr helfen und in den Ferien ist doch der kleine Stamm nur unterwegs."

„Ob Bridget das auch so sieht?"

„Natürlich, waru….."

„KÖNNT IHR ZWEI MIR MAL SAGEN, WAS IHR HIER MACHT?"

Gleichzeitig hoben Hoss und Adam ihre Köpfe und sahen in das wütende Gesicht von Ben. Daneben stand Little Joe und grinste vor sich hin.

„Pa, ich arbeite nicht mehr auf der Ponderosa."

Die wütenden Augen sahen Hoss so durchdringend an, dass dieser etwas zurückrutschte. „Dann halte deinen Bruder nicht von der Arbeit ab."

Als Hoss etwas erwidern wollte, legte Adam seine Hand auf dessen Brustkorb und hielt ihn zurück. „Gegen eine kleine Pause ist ja wohl nichts zu sagen."

Mit der Hand zeigte Ben auf die Brücke. „Du bist schon seit Stunden hier und zu sehen ist davon aber noch nichts. Wir haben genug mit den Vorbereitung für den Trail zu tun."

Adam nickte Hoss zu, dieser stand auf und reichte Adam die Hand, um ihm aufzuhelfen. „Wir sind hier bald fertig, Pa, dann komme ich zur Ranch."

Noch einmal schaute Ben seine beiden Söhne böse an und lief dann zu seinem Pferd. Grinsend stand Joe vor Adam. „Wirst du auf deine alten Tage faul, großer Bruder?"

Den Kopf schief gelegt und mit einem überheblichen Lächeln nickte Adam ganz leicht. „Mein lieber Joe, wir sprechen uns nächste Woche, wenn Pa und Emillia nicht mehr da sind."

„JOSEPH, KOMMST DU!"

Etwas verunsichert schaute Joe seinen Bruder an. Dann beeilte er sich, zu seinem Pferd zu kommen.

„Was ist denn mit Pa los?"

Adams Blick war immer noch auf seinen Vater gerichtet, der mit Joe davonritt. „Er ist ziemlich nervös, weil er Sophie und Winona mit Joe alleine lässt."

„Er ist doch nicht alleine. Du bist doch da."

„Du kennst doch Pa und seine Angst, dass etwas mit Joe ist." Er schlug Hoss gegen den Arm. „Nun komm. Zieh mir diesen Pfahl raus, damit ich hier endlich fertig werde."

Beide liefen ins Wasser und machten sich an die Arbeit.

XXX

Giovanna wusste schon nicht mehr, wo sie noch suchen sollte. Bernardo hatte ihr doch gesagt, dass Riccardo zur Ponderosa wollte. So stand sie vor dem Stall und suchte mit den Augen wieder die Umgebung ab.

„Hallo."

Giovanna drehte sich zu Tico um, der gerade von seinem Pferd abstieg. „Hallo, Tico."

„Suchst du mal wieder unseren Cowboy?"

„Ich kann darüber langsam nicht mehr lachen, Tico. Er war schon wieder nach der Schule nicht zu Hause, sondern ist gleich wieder hierher geritten. Dabei sollte er sich heute um das Brennholz kümmern."

„Wusste er, dass er das heute machen sollte?"

Verzweifelt schüttelte Giovanna den Kopf. „Rose hat heute früh mit ihm gefrühstückt. Ich habe mich um unseren Neuzugang gekümmert. Sie ist sieben und hat die halbe Nacht geweint."

Tico sah an ihr vorbei und blickte ins Nichts und dachte nach, wo sich Riccardo befinden könnte. Dann schaute er wieder zu Giovanna, die besorgt ins Leere blickte. „Du machst dir zu viele Gedanken um ihn."

Ohne den Vormann anzusehen, schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Ich denke, es war ein Fehler das Waisenhaus aufzumachen. Riccardo hat doch mehr mit dem Verschwinden von Frederic und Fabio zu kämpfen, als ich gedacht habe."

„Er war doch schon davor ständig bei uns. Das hat nichts mit seinem Vater zu tun. Riccardo denkt nur, er ist jetzt der Mann bei euch im Haus und vergisst ständig, dass er erst elf wird."

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das so einfach sehen kann. Ich habe das Gefühl, er macht nur noch, was er will. Adam sollte mal mit ihm reden, weil ich nicht mehr weiß, was ich machen soll."

„Kurz berührte Tico den Arm von Giovanna. „Ich werde ihn suchen und mit ihm reden und wenn er dann immer noch nicht wenigstens zum Mittag nach Hause geht, dann kann Adam immer noch mit ihm sprechen."

„Danke Tico, aber ich muss sowieso noch mit Adam reden. Beim letzten Sturm ist ein Ast auf unser Dach gefallen und so wie es aussieht, ist doch mehr kaputtgegangen, denn es hat vorgestern leicht durchgeregnet."

„Adam kommt heute erst spät zurück. Er hat mit Mr. O'Sullivan noch einiges auf der Baustelle zu erledigen. Wenn ich Riccardo gefunden habe, bringe ich ihn nach Hause, damit er sich um das Brennholz kümmern kann, und ich sehe mir das Dach einmal an."

Zwar sah Giovanna immer noch verzweifelt aus, aber sie versuchte, Tico ein wenig anzulächeln. „ Ich danke dir."

XXXXX

„Guten Morgen."

Gut gelaunt setzte sich Adam an den Tisch und wollte nach der Kaffeekanne greifen. Aber vergeblich suchte er sie auf dem Tisch. In dem Moment setzte sich Bridget an ihren Platz und nahm sich den Brotkorb, um die Schulbrote für die Kinder fertig zu machen.

„Du hast den Kaffee in der Küche vergessen."

Die linke Augenbraue von Adam zog sich leicht nach oben, als er den wütenden Blick von seiner Frau sah. „Er ist noch nicht fertig."

„Du bist doch bereits vor mir aufgestanden."

Nun wusste er auch, warum die Kinder heute am Tisch so leise waren. Anscheinend haben sie die schlechte Laune von Bridget auch schon zu spüren bekommen.

„Ich bin aufgestanden, weil Cholette geweint hat und nicht, weil ich dir deinen Kaffee machen wollte."

„Habe ich etwas falsch gemacht?"

Noch immer konnte man an ihrer Stimme hören, dass sie sich über irgendetwas geärgert hatte.

„Nein, du hast NICHTS gemacht, aber vielleicht kannst du mir heute sagen, ob wir dich zum Mittag erwarten können, oder nicht."

Adam hatte keine Ahnung, was die Ursache sein könnte, dass Bridget so schlecht gelaunt war. „Das kommt darauf an, ob ich Joe wieder den halben Tag lang suchen muss."

„Dann werden wir uns mal wieder überraschen lassen."

Schweigend setzten sie das Essen fort. „Hast du mein Hemd gewaschen, das ich dir vorgestern hingelegt habe?"

„Nein."

„Ich brauche es aber morgen."

„Dann nimm ein anderes. Du hast ja genug."

Skeptisch schaute er Bridget an. Sie sah nicht nur sehr wütend aus, sondern auch sehr müde. Vorsichtig nahm er ihre Hand. „Du solltest heute Abend etwas früher ins Bett gehen. Du siehst sehr müde aus."

Sie zog die Hand weg und blickte ihn leicht genervt an, aber sagte nichts. Adam lehnte sich zurück und schaute in Richtung Küche. „Meinst du, der Kaffee ist schon fertig?

Mit Schwung schob Bridget den Stuhl zurück und lief ihn die Küche. Ernst schaute Adam seine Kinder an. „Ihr solltet heute am besten immer gleich machen, was eure Mutter sagt. Sie scheint heute Nacht etwas schlecht geschlafen zu haben."

Sie nickten ihm zu und Adam lächelte Bridget an, die mit der Kanne aus der Küche kam, und ihm den Kaffee eingoss.

XXXX

Nicht einmal drei Tage nach Ferienbeginn ist genau das eingetreten, was Adam erwartet hatte. Sarah und Sophie hatten ihre Taschen gepackt und waren zu Koko geflüchtet. Mit Hoss hatte er dann vereinbart, dass Sophie die letzten Tage bei ihnen bleiben kann, bis ihr Vater von der Reise zurück ist und Winona durfte in dieser Zeit ins Dorf zum Schamanen gehen. Adam war froh, dass es so einfach gewesen ist, seine Schwestern unterzubringen. Übermorgen würde der Trail losegehen, und er hätte ungern die zwei bei Bridget gelassen. Ihre Stimmung hatte sich zwar etwas gebessert, aber zum ersten Mal hatte er den Eindruck, dass sie sich darüber freute, dass er endlich mehrere Wochen nicht zu Hause sein wird.

Sollte sie nach dem Trail immer noch so schlecht gestimmt sein, würde er mal Koko fragen, ob sie weiß, was mit ihr los ist. Nun würde er aber erst einmal seinen Bruder suchen. So wie es aussah, hatte er noch nicht bemerkt, dass er zwei Kinder verloren hatte.

XXX

Fröhlich öffnete Joe die Tür, warf seinen Hut auf das Sofa und ließ sich daneben in die Kissen fallen. Er schnappte sich einen Apfel und legte die Füße auf den Tisch. Er hatte den Nachmittag mit Daniel verbracht und sie hatten sich noch für den Abend in der Stadt verabredet.

„Oh, hallo meine Zuckerschnute. Was gibt es zu essen?"

„Das, was du dir machst."

Dianne war aus der Küche gekommen. Ihre Haare standen wild durcheinander und ihr Gesicht war leicht gerötet. Joe stand auf und schaute sie mit seinem typischen Dackelblick an. „Du wirst mich doch nicht verhungern lassen? Also, was hast du Feines gezaubert?"

Schnaufend lief Dianne zurück in die Küche und kehrte kurz danach mit einem Teller, auf dem ein Stück trockenes Brot lag, und einer Tasse zurück. Beides stellte sie ziemlich unsanft auf dem Tisch ab.

„Zuckerschnute, wer hat dich denn heute so geärgert?"

„Du."

„Ich … ? Was habe ich denn getan?"

„Ich habe mit dem Mittagessen auf dich gewartet. Wo bist du gewesen?"

„Ich … ich hatte draußen zu tun?"

„Ach ja? Und warum hat dich dann dein Bruder überall gesucht?"

Verlegen kratzte sich Joe am Nacken. Er konnte ja nun schlecht zugeben, dass er den Nachmittag bei Daniel gewesen war und auch dort gegessen hatte. „Wir müssen uns verpasst haben. Süße, du hast doch etwas zu essen gemacht. Sarah und Sophie haben doch auch Hunger."

Die Augen von Dianne wurden groß. Durch die ganze Arbeit im Haus und Mary-Beth, die den halben Tag gequengelt hatte, hatte sie die beiden Mädchen völlig vergessen. „Die sind sicher bei deinem Bruder. Ich habe sie seit dem Frühstück nicht mehr gesehen."

Mit einem verliebten Lächeln näherte er sich Dianne. „Wahrscheinlich hat mich deswegen Adam gesucht. Um mir zu sagen, dass die zwei bei ihnen sind und auch dort Abendbrot essen. Dann haben wir ja etwas Zeit für uns."

Er wollte sie in den Arm nehmen, aber sie entzog sich seiner Umarmung. „Du bist doch nicht wirklich wütend mit mir? Wir sollten die Zeit nutzen, solange Mary-Beth schläft und Sarah und Sophie noch nicht zurück sind. Essen kann ich dann später auch noch in der Stadt."

Erstaunter konnte ihn Dianne nicht ansehen, wie in diesem Moment. „Du willst heute noch in die Stadt?"

„Die Jungs und ich wollen vor dem Trail noch etwas trinken."

„Der Trail geht in zwei Tagen los, und du willst die letzten Abende lieber mit den Jungs verbringen?"

Wieder wollte er sie in den Arm nehmen, aber sie lief einige Schritte zurück. „Deshalb will ich ja jetzt mit dir die Zeit verbringen."

Sein Blick ging zur Uhr. „Und wir sollten uns beeilen. Dann kannst du mir noch vorher mein Hemd bügeln."

„WIE BITTE?"

„Zuckeschnütchen….."

Mehr konnte er nicht sagen, weil in diesem Augenblick Dianne zu der Tasse griff und diese nach ihm warf. Schnell duckte sich Joe, legte die Hände schützend über den Kopf und die Tasse flog über ihn hinweg. Statt aber das Zersplittern der Tasse zu hören, hörte er erst, wie die Haustür aufging und dann ein lautes Poltern.

Xx

Den ganzen Nachmittag schon hatte er nach seinem Bruder gesucht, und dann stand sein Pferd vor der Ponderosa. Die Wut, die er auf Joe hatte, konnte dieser ihn nur nehmen, wenn er ihm jetzt sagte, dass er die ganze Zeit nach Sophie und Sarah gesucht hatte. Adam öffnete die Haustür und wunderte sich, warum sich sein Bruder abduckte. Als er erkannte, was ihm gerade entgegen geflogen kam, war es zum Ausweichen bereits zu spät. Die Tasse traf ihn genau zwischen der Nase und dem linken Auge. Der Kopf schnellte zur Seite und mit der Stirn knallte er gegen die halb offen stehende Tür. Nun konnte Adam sich nicht mehr auf den Beinen halten. Er ging in die Knie und hielt sich mit der einen Hand das Auge zu und mit der anderen fasste er sich an die Stirn.

„Adam …. Adam…bist du getroffen worden?"

„Nein, Joe. Ich knie hier am Boden, um zu sehen, ob ihr sauber gemacht habt."

„Adam …"

Nun war auch Dianne bei ihm und berührte vorsichtig seine Schulter. „Adam ….. es tut mir leid. Das wollte ich nicht."

Knurrend stand Adam auf und schaute auf seine Hände. An beiden war Blut zu sehen. Er ließ Joe und Dianne stehen und lief zur Anrichte, um sich ein Tuch zu holen. Unverzüglich rannte Joe los und wollte Adam zuvorkommen, um ihm zu helfen. Dabei schaffte er es nicht, vor Adam an der Ecke zum Essbereich zu sein. So stieß er gegen Adams Schulter und stieß ihn voller Wucht gegen die Ecke der Wand. Sogar Joe verzog nun schmerzerfüllt das Gesicht, als er sah, wie Adam erneut mit dem Kopf dagegen schlug. Sehr langsam, aber mit schneller Atmung drehte Adam den Kopf zu seinem Bruder. Dieser versuchte, ihn so schuldbewusst wie möglich, anzublicken. Inzwischen hatte Dianne ein Tuch aus dem Schrank genommen und hielt es zögerlich Adam hin. Ohne einen Ton zu sagen, tupfte sich Adam die betroffenen Stellen ab.

„Joe, wo sind deine Schwestern?"

Hektisch blickte Joe zu Dianne. Wütend warf Adam das Tuch auf den Tisch. „Du hast keine Ahnung, wo sie sein könnten."

„Also…ich…ich war ja nicht hier und Dianne…"

„Joe, verdammt. Wann wirst du endlich erwachsen? Sie sind seit heute früh bei Koko und versuche gar nicht erst, die Schuld auf Dianne zu schieben. Sie hat sich heute den ganzen Tag um euer Kind und den Haushalt gekümmert, während du bei Daniel gewesen bist, statt uns bei den letzten Handgriffen für den Trail zu helfen."

Adam nahm sich erneut das Tuch, weil noch immer Blut sein Gesicht hinunterlief. „Wie wollt ihr irgendwann in eurem eigenen Haus wohnen, wenn ihr jetzt nicht einmal die wenigen Wochen klarkommt? Ich muss mich verbessern, wie willst du klarkommen. Ich habe nämlich das Gefühl, Dianne hat in den letzten Wochen begriffen, was es heißt, eine Familie zu haben. Während sie immer mehr Verantwortung übernimmt, machst du immer weniger."

„Das ist so nicht richtig. Du bist ja auch nicht den ganzen Tag zu Hause und hilfst Bridget. Schließlich arbeiten wir dafür draußen. Dann kann ich ja wohl erwarten, dass mein Essen auf dem Tisch steht und sie sich auch um alles andere kümmert, was im Haus anfällt."

Mit kleinen Bewegungen nickte Adam mit dem Kopf und wischte sich wieder das Blut ab, was ihm an der Nase hinunterlief. „Und warum erzählst du Tico ständig, du musst los, weil Dianne deine Hilfe brauche?"

Joe blies die Backen auf und wusste nicht mehr, was er sagen sollte.

„Morgen früh erwarte ich dich pünktlich draußen bei Tico, damit wir noch einmal alles durchsprechen können und wenn du nicht da bist, wirst du uns nicht auf dem Trail begleiten und auch nicht auf dem im nächsten Jahr. Hast du mich verstanden, Joe?"

„Du hast ja laut genug gesprochen."

Adam machte einen Schritt auf Joe zu, aber dann warf er das Tuch auf den Tisch und verließ das Haus.

„Das hat bestimmt wehgetan."

Allein bei dem Gedanken, was Adam in den letzten Minuten abbekommen hatte, verzog Joe erneut das Gesicht. „Das wird sicher auch noch einige Tage wehtun."

Er nahm das blutige Tuch vom Tisch und blickte zu Dianne. „Ich mach uns etwas zu essen und weiche das Tuch gleich ein."

„Und ich werde dir dein Hemd bügeln."

Joe schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Das brauchst du nicht. Ich bleibe zu Hause. Die Jungs sind auch noch nach dem Trail da."

Bevor er in die Küche ging, gab er ihr einen Kuss.

XXXX

Bernardo stand im Büro seines Vaters und Finns in der Stadt. Er schaute sich die Pläne an, die Finn auf einem Tisch ausgebreitet hatte. So richtig konnte er noch nicht glauben, dass sein Vater wirklich erlaubt hatte, dass er in den Ferien an drei Tagen in der Woche hier arbeiten durfte. Aiyana hatte zwar nicht verstanden, warum er nicht die Ferien wieder mit dem Stamm verbringen wollte, aber er wusste genau, dass es sicher wieder Ärger geben würde, wenn sie alle unterwegs wären. Dazu kannte er seine Schwester und Winona zu genau, und er wollte nicht wieder dabei sein, wenn ein Stall abbrennt oder etwas in die Luft flog. Es machte ihm mehr Spaß, die Bücher zu lesen die sie zu Hause hatten oder hier im Büro zu arbeiten. Sein Vater hatte ihm auch angeboten, dass er mit Riccardo auf der Ranch arbeiten könne, aber auch das war nicht das, was er wollte. Er mochte es, wie ruhig es hier war und wie geduldig ihm Finn versuchte, alles zu erklären.

Am Ende der Ferien sollten sie es endlich geschafft haben, dass sie sich durch den ersten Berg gearbeitet haben und nun die Gleise verlegen könnten. Heute wollten sie hinaus zur Baustelle reiten, um noch einmal zu überprüfen, ob die Berechnungen für das Holz alle so korrekt waren.

Bernardo hob den Kopf, als sich die Tür vom Büro öffnete und ein ihm unbekannter Mann sich suchend umsah. Da Finn noch nicht zurück war, sprach er ihn an.

„Kann ich Ihnen helfen, Señor?"

Etwas verwirrt betrachtete der Mann Bernardo von oben bis unten. „Ich suche einen Mr. Cartwright."

„Mein Name ist Cartwright."

Nun war der Mann noch verwirrter. „Du bist Adam Cartwright?"

„No, Señor. Ich bin Bernardo Cartwright. Adam Cartwright ist mein Vater."

„Und wo kann ich deinen Vater finden?"

„Er ist zur Zeit auf dem Viehtrieb und kommt erst in vier bis sechs Wochen zurück."

Ein kleines Lächeln huschte über das Gesicht des Mannes. „In der Zeit führst du das Büro hier und überwachst die Arbeiten auf der Baustelle?"

„No, Senor. Das macht Mr. O`Sullivan. Er müsste auch gleich zurück sein."

Gerade in diesem Moment betrat Finn wieder das Büro. Abschätzend schaute er den Mann an, der bei Bernardo stand. „Guten Tag, Mr. …?"

Der Mann legte seine Tasche auf den Tisch und hielt Finn die Hand hin. „Johnson. Mike Johnson und Sie sind …?"

„Mein Name ist O'Sullivan und ich bin der Partner von Mr. Cartwright. Wie kann ich Ihnen behilflich sein?"

Der Mann schüttelte kurz die Hand von Finn, öffnete dann seine Tasche und zog einige Dokumente hervor. „Ich bin Anwalt und vertrete zur Zeit die Angelegenheiten von Nevada. Ihre Firma hatte vor einigen Jahren Land gekauft, um eine Eisenbahnverbindung zwischen Carson City, Virginia City und Reno zu bauen. Ist das richtig so, Mr. Sullivan?"

Bereits nach den wenigen Sätzen wusste Finn, dass es mit diesem Mann Ärger geben würde. „O`Sullivan, nicht Sullivan."

„Entschuldigen Sie bitte."

Es war Johnson anzumerken, dass er mit purer Absicht den Namen von Finn falsch ausgesprochen hatte.

„Sie haben recht, die Firma hat für den Bau sehr viel Land gekauft. Es wäre von Vorteil, wenn sie genau definieren könnten, über welchen Teil Sie gerne mit mir sprechen möchten."

Fasziniert verfolgte Bernardo das Gespräch der beiden Männer. Er liebte die Art, wie Finn mit anderen Leuten redete und seinen Akzent mochte er genauso. Auch wenn er immer genau mitbekam, wie Finn hin und wieder deswegen belächelt wurde.

Mr. Johnson suchte aus den Unterlagen ein Schriftstück hervor und reichte es an Finn weiter. „Es geht um dieses Stück Land. Es wurde damals von einem gewissen Frederic Francois gekauft. So viel ich weiß, ist er auch ein Partner von Mr. Cartwright."

Lange schaute Finn auf das Schriftstück, aber nicht, um es mehrmals zu lesen, sondern um genauso mit Johnson zu spielen, wie er mit ihm spielte. Finn zweifelte keine Sekunde daran, dass Johnson bereits wusste, das Mr. Francois nicht mehr der Partner von Adam war. So reichte er nach einer gewissen Zeit, ohne jedoch die Miene zu verziehen, das Schreiben an den Anwalt zurück. „Mr. Francois hat die Partnerschaft Ende letzten Jahres beendet."

Mit gespieltem Entsetzen legte sich Mr. Johnson die Hand an die Stirn. „Das habe ich befürchtet. Nun haben wir ein Problem."

„Haben wir das, Mr. Johnson?"

„Wenn Sie sich das Schreiben genau angesehen haben, dann ist Ihnen sicher aufgefallen, dass das Land nicht im Namen der Firma gekauft wurde, sondern von Mr. Francois persönlich. So muss ich Sie auffordern, die Baumaßnahmen sofort einzustellen, weil Sie nicht die Genehmigung haben, auf dem Privatbesitz von Mr. Francois zu bauen."

Erneut zog Johnson ein Schriftstück hervor und reichte es an Finn weiter. Es war ein amtliches Dokument, das von einem Richter in Carson City unterzeichnet war. „Sie sagten, Sie arbeiten für das Nevada Territorium? Wie können Sie dann wissen, dass Mr. Francois nicht damit einverstanden ist, dass wir auf seinem Land bauen?"

„Wir gehen davon aus, weil uns der Vater, Senator Francois, gesagt hat, dass sein Sohn dieses Land für seine Frau und seine Kinder gekauft hätte und niemals gewollt hätte, dass eine Eisenbahn an seinem zukünftigen Haus vorbeifährt."

Da Finn wusste, warum die Partnerschaft von Adam und Mr. Francois beendet wurde, glaubte er davon kein Wort. Zwar fragte er sich, warum das Land nicht im Namen der Firma gekauft wurde, aber Adam war so ein gründlicher und genauer Mensch, dass er niemals so ein Projekt starten würde, wenn er zuvor nicht alles genau durchdacht hätte. Also muss es einen Grund geben, warum das Land nicht der Firma gehörte.

„Dann werden wir das klären."

„Ich würde mich aber beeilen, da das Land Nevada bereits ein Kaufangebot an Mr. Francois abgegeben hat."

Finn musste ein Lächeln unterdrücken, als er sah, wie verwirrt und auch etwas nervös Johnson ihn betrachtete. Finn hatte sich nämlich noch immer nicht anmerken lassen, was er über die ganze Sache dachte. Bei dem Stück Land handelte es sich mit um eines der wichtigen Teilabschnitte, sie waren zwar noch nicht dort angelangt, aber es würde für sie doch größere Probleme bedeuten, wenn sie dieses Stück verlieren würden.

„Natürlich werden wir, solange die genauen Eigentumsverhältnisse nicht geklärt sind, dort nicht bauen, aber aus eigenem Interesse und nicht, weil man es uns vorschreibt. Außerdem ist Ihnen leider ein Fehler unterlaufen."

„Ein Fehler?"

„In ihrer Verfügung haben Sie den Antrag gestellt, dass es für die gesamte Baustelle einen Baustopp geben soll, ohne jedoch speziell das Stück Land von Mr. Francois hervorzuheben. Sie geben als Begründung ungeklärte Eigentumsverhältnisse an. Da dies so nicht richtig ist, weil ich Ihnen sofort belegen kann, dass es sich bei den restlichen Gebieten der Baustelle definitiv um das Land unserer Firma handelt, würde der Richter diese Verfügung als nicht rechtens deklarieren."

Kurz biss sich Johnson auf die Unterlippe. Wahrscheinlich hatte er gedacht, mit seinem Auftreten und den ganzen Papieren würden er Finn verwirren, verängstigen und beindrucken können, aber Finn hatte schon zu lange in der Firma seines Vater gearbeitet und kannte die Tricks der Anwälte genau. So nahm er mit einem Lächeln die Papiere an sich. „Ich werde natürlich auf jeden Fall gleich unseren Anwalt aufsuchen, der sich darum kümmert, auch wenn es eigentlich überflüssig ist. Aber wir wollen ja, dass alles korrekt vonstattengeht. Wir möchten uns ja nicht mit dem Nevada Territorium anlegen."

Zähneknirschend reichte ihn Mr. Johnson die Hand und verließ mit einem gezischten „Auf Wiedersehen" das Büro.

Finn dachte schnell nach, was er jetzt tun sollte. So wie es aussah, wollten einige Senatoren nicht, dass die Bahnlinie gebaut wird. Auf jeden Fall würde er wirklich gleich zu ihrem Anwalt gehen und eigentlich müsste er auch mit Adam Kontakt aufnehmen, aber dieser war mitten im Nirgendwo und bis er das Telegramm am Zielort lesen würde, wäre es zu spät. „Bernardo, wir müssen unsere Pläne etwas ändern. Pack deine Sachen zusammen. Es ist eine Fügung, dass du heute hier bist, denn wir müssen raus zu deiner Tante reiten. Ich alleine hätte den Weg nie gefunden."

„Wir müssen zu Koko?"

„Nein, zu deiner anderen Tante. Die ,mit dem Waisenhaus. Wir müssen sie fragen, ob sie etwas über das Land weiß, und wo ihr Mann sich zur Zeit aufhält."

Finn schnappte sich seinen Hut und mit Bernardo verließ er das Büro.

XXXXX

Erleichtert und gleichzeitig ziemlich geschafft, warf sich Adam die Satteltasche über die Schulter und klemmte sich die Schlafrolle unter den Arm. Die letzten zwei Wochen auf dem Trail waren wieder die Hölle gewesen. Die Sonne hatte so gebrannt, dass man sich nicht einmal bewegen musste, um zu schwitzen. Was Adam aber trotz des heißen Wetter gefreut hatte, war, dass Joe, so wie noch nie zuvor, mit angepackt hatte. Anscheinend hatte sein kleiner Wutausbruch kurz vor dem Trail doch etwas bewirkt. Wenn sich das jetzt auch hier auf der Ranch bemerkbar machen würde, dann hatten sich die Kopfschmerzen, die ihn noch über eine Woche begleitet hatten, gelohnt. Nun konnte er nur hoffen, dass sich auch Bridget darüber freute, dass er wieder zurück war und ihn etwas freudiger begrüßt, als sie ihn verabschiedet hatte.

Lächelnd öffnete er die Tür und streichelte Rusty ausgiebig, die sofort auf ihn zugelaufen kam und sich überschwänglich freute. Auch in diesem Jahr, ist die Hündin nur etwas mitgelaufen und rannte dann aber bereits am selben Tag wieder zurück zur Ranch. Als Adam ein Knarren auf der Treppe hörte, richtete er sich auf in der Hoffnung, dass Bridget gerade herunter gelaufen kam. Seine Bewegungen wurden langsamer und seine Augen größer.

„Bonjour, Monsieur. Darf ich Monsieur die Sachen abnehmen? Ich werde Monsieur sofort ein warmes Bad einlassen."

Der Mann war inzwischen die Treppen herunter gelaufen und hob die Satteltasche und die Schlafrolle vom Boden auf, die Adam fallengelassen hatte, als Rusty ihn begrüßt hatte. Noch immer versuchte Adam zu begreifen, was gerade los war. Der Mann war ihm nicht nur völlig unbekannt, er hatte mit ihm auch die ganze Zeit Französisch gesprochen.

„Benötigen Monsieur bei der Rasur Hilfe, oder soll ich für Monsieur die Utensilien nur ins Bad legen?"

Mit offenstehendem Mund schaute Adam zu Bridget, die gerade aus der Küche kam.


	103. Chapter 103

Mit einem Lächeln lief Bridget auf Adam zu, der sie jedoch sehr verhalten in den Arm nahm und begrüßte. Die ganze Zeit waren seine Augen auf den Mann gerichtet, der seine Sachen in den Händen hielt. Als dieser loslaufen wollte, griff Adam schnell nach seiner Satteltasche und zog sie dem Mann vorsichtig aus der Hand. „Die räume ich selbst weg."

„Natürlich, Monsieur. Wenn Monsieur das wünschen."

„Henri, bevor sie die Decke in die Waschküche bringen, schütteln Sie diese draußen noch einmal aus. Hin und wieder hat sich doch noch ein Tier einen warmen Platz gesucht."

Schmunzelnd schaute sie zu Adam. „Eine kleine Schlange zum Beispiel."

„Natürlich, Madame."

Henri lief nach draußen und Adam ging einen Schritt von Bridget weg. Nicht nur seine Mimik spiegelte wider, was er von Henri hielt, auch der Klang seiner Stimme zeigte deutlich, dass er ihn nicht als einen Freund ansah. „Wer ist das?"

Noch immer lächelte Bridget und nahm wieder seine Hand. „Komm mit in die Küche."

Leicht wütend zog Adam seine Hand weg. „Ich will nicht in die Küche."

„Da du wissen willst, wer Henri ist, musst du mitkommen. Wir wollen kein angebranntes Essen haben."

Sie ließ ihn stehen, um in die Küche zu gehen. Mit einem letzten Blick in die Richtung, in die Henri gelaufen war, folgte er ihr.

Dort schmiss er seine Satteltasche auf den Küchentisch. „Und? Ich höre."

Bridget stellte einen Topf auf den Herd und ließ sich durch ihren Mann nicht aus der Ruhe bringen. „Wir haben dich erst nach dem Wochenende erwartet. Dann scheint ja alles gut gelaufen zu sein?"

„Wer ist dieser Mann?"

Adam stand inzwischen neben ihr und zeigte mit der Hand nach draußen.

„Das ist Henri und er arbeitet hier."

Mit zuckenden Wangenknochen schaute er Bridget eindringlich an. „Und warum? Kannst du doch nicht ohne Dienstpersonal?"

Noch immer versuchte Bridget, sich nicht von der schlechten Laune Adams anstecken zu lassen. „Ja, ich weiß, Wir schaffen das hier alles. WIR kümmern uns um den Haushalt von unserem KLEINEN Haus. WIR kümmern uns um die Kinder, besonders um die vier Kleinen. WIR kümmern uns um die Wäsche und WIR kümmern uns auch darum, dass immer rechtzeitig das Essen auf dem Tisch steht."

Sie holte kurz Luft, um sich nicht in Rage zu reden. „Adam, ich weiß, du hilfst mehr als andere Männer hier im Haus und bei den Kindern, aber du bist die meiste Zeit des Tages unterwegs und so bleibt die hauptsächliche Arbeit mir überlassen." Nun schüttelte sie mit dem Kopf. „Du weißt genau, ich bin die Letzte, die sich bedienen lässt, weil ich zu bequem bin, um zu arbeiten, aber das Ganze ist kaum zu schaffen, ohne dass etwas zu kurz kommt. Entweder die Wäsche, das Essen oder der Haushalt und dann gehst du noch los und sagst Emillia, sie brauche uns nach ihrem Urlaub nicht mehr zu helfen, so wie auch Pelipa und Koko."

„Darf ich auch einmal etwas sagen?"

Seine Laune hatte sich noch nicht gebessert. „Du kennst meine Einstellung in der Hinsicht, dass ich es nicht mag, wenn jemand in meinem privaten Bereich für mich arbeiten muss. Koko und Pelipa kommen auch alleine zurecht; genauso wie Sybil"

Für einen Moment kümmerte sich Bridget wieder um das Essen, aber nicht, weil es gerade notwendig war, sondern um das Gespräch nicht in die falsche Richtung laufen zu lassen. Danach wandte sie sich ihm wieder zu. „Glaubst du wirklich, ich bin nur zu bequem?"

Sie wusste, nur so würde sie ihn dazu bringen, über alles nachzudenken und dann würde auch er erkennen, dass es nichts Schlimmes ist, sich mit sieben Kindern etwas Hilfe ins Haus zu holen. Bereits jetzt konnte sie ihm ansehen, wie es in ihm arbeitete.

„Nein."

Mit den Händen in den Hosentaschen lief er zur Tür, die nach draußen in den Garten führte und schaute auf die Berge. Bridget legte den Löffel zur Seite, stellte sich hinter ihn und legte ihre Hände auf seinen Bauch. Er legte aber nicht seine Hände auf die ihren, wie er sonst immer machte, sondern zog sie zu sich herum und nahm sie richtig in den Arm.

„Ich werde aber meinem Vater nicht immer ähnlicher und blind für gewisse Dinge?"

Sie lehnte sich stärker bei ihm an und schmunzelte darüber, wie gut sie ihn und seine Denkweise kannte. Hätte sie sich von ihm provozieren lassen, hätten sie sich am Ende nur angeschrien und dann in den folgenden Tagen kein Wort mehr darüber verloren. In seiner Sturheit hätte er dann wahrscheinlich Henris Sachen gepackt und ihn vor die Tür gesetzt. Nun aber können sie in Ruhe über das „Problem" Dienstpersonal sprechen.

„Ich sorge schon dafür, dass das nicht passieren wird. Adam, Koko hat ihre Mutter und das halbe Dorf das sie unterstützt, wenn sie Hilfe braucht und denke daran, dass Pelipa sogar eine Zeit lang bei ihr gewohnt hat. Noch immer helfen sich Koko und Pelipa gegenzeitig und Sybil hat ihre Eltern in der Stadt. Ihre Mutter war in der Zeit, als Denise und Dean noch so klein waren, jeden Tag bei ihr. Und erinnere dich bitte. Als Mr. Conner uns verlassen hatte und ich den Unterricht übernommen hatte, hast du jeden Tag Unterstützung von Emillia oder meiner Mutter bekommen und da waren nur Neisha und Chesmu am Vormittag zu Hause."

Sie drückte sich etwas von ihm weg, um ihm in die Augen sehen zu können. „Und eines hast du anscheinend vergessen, auch du bist mit Dienstpersonal groß geworden. Ich sage nur Hop Sing."

Erstaunt blickte er sie an. „Hop Sing? Er gehört zur Familie. Er ist kein Butler."

Mit einem liebvollen Lächeln legte sie den Kopf schief. „Warum hat dein Vater ihn damals angestellt? Und bedenke, zu diesem Zeitpunkt, gab es nur deinen Vater, Hoss und dich auf der Ponderosa. Wobei du deinem Vater schon sehr viel abgenommen hast."

Verlegen zog er sich leicht an seinem Ohr und versuchte, sie gutmütig anzusehen. „Aber wo hast du diesen Henri her? Hast du ihn extra aus Boston kommen lassen?"

Lachend lehnte sie sich wieder bei ihm an. „Den haben mir Ben und Emilia mitgebracht."

Erneut drückte er sie sanft von sich weg. „Wie bitte?"

„Sie haben ihn auf ihrer Reise kennengelernt. Er ist mit einer Familie vor vier Jahren aus Frankreich gekommen. Diese haben jedoch hier nicht richtig Fuß fassen können und sind mit ihren letzten Ersparnissen wieder zurückgegangen, aber das Geld hat nicht mehr gereicht, um Henri mitzunehmen. Er selbst konnte auch nicht genug aufbringen, um die Passage auf dem Schiff bezahlen zu können. Da Emillia wusste, dass ich hier Hilfe gebrauchen kann, haben sie ihn gefragt, ob er sich vorstellen könnte, in Nevada zu leben. Wir haben uns auf eine Probezeit bis Ende des Jahres geeinigt, um zu sehen, ob wir miteinander klarkommen."

„Muss er so geschwollen reden und dann noch die ganze Zeit auf Französisch?"

„Hop Sing hat doch auch oft mit dir in seiner Sprache gesprochen."

Sie schmiegte sich an ihn an und strich ihm leicht über die Brust. „Ich finde es gut, dass er so redet. Neisha kann bereits durch meine Mutter sehr gut Französisch. Es wäre schade, wenn sie es wieder vergessen würde, und die anderen kommen sehr gut mit ihm klar. Wenn sie ihn einmal überhaupt nicht verstehen, dann vergisst er auch einmal seine Herkunft und erklärt ihnen ganz in Ruhe in beiden Sprachen, was er von ihnen möchte."

Noch immer konnte sie spüren, wie schwer er sich mit dem Gedanken anfreunden konnte, dass Henri nun hier arbeitete. „Er ist doch nur am Tage hier. Dein Vater hat ihm eines der Häuser der Cowboys gegeben, in dem er wohnen kann. So wie es mir sofort klar war, wusste auch Emillia, dass du ihn nicht gerne vierundzwanzig Stunden um dich haben willst. Dazu ist er zu sehr Butler."

„Bis Weihnachten?"

„Bis Weihnachten und dann sehen wir, wie es weitergeht. Gib ihm bitte eine Chance. Er ist hinter seinem Butler Image ein sehr netter Mann."

Sie musste grinsen, als er sie nun mit einer kleinen Schnute anblickte. „Hast du mich wenigstens etwas vermisst? Obwohl ich so ein schlimmer Ehemann bin?"

„Ich habe mir ja Ersatz gesucht."

„Ach, ja? Er hat mich in allen Dingen ersetzen können? Auch in diesem Bereich?"

Schmunzelnd näherte er sich ihren Lippen und gab ihr zuerst einen sehr verhaltenen Kuss, der immer länger und sinnlicher wurde. In Bridgets Augen war zu sehen, wie glücklich sie war, dass Adam wieder bei ihr war.

„Mh… so langsam erinnere ich mich wieder an diesen Mann, der so wunderbar küssen kann, aber ich denke, ich muss das ein-, zweimal wiederholen, bis ich mir absolut sicher ein kann."

Als Adam ein leises Räuspern vernahm, konnte er nicht verhindern, dass sein Blick an die Decke ging.

„Monsieur…. Das Bad von Monsieur ist gerichtet."

„Danke schön…,Henri."

„Wenn Monsieur meine Hilfe benötigt, findet mich Monsieur im Wohnzimmer."

Adam nickte nur mit dem Kopf. Henri verließ die Küche und Adam atmete laut aus. „Wenn er damit nicht aufhört, brauchen wir nicht bis Weihnachten zu warten, um über eine Festanstellung zu sprechen. Ich habe ihn vorher erwürgt."

Lachend kehrte Bridget zurück zum Herd. „Ihr werdet beide schon einen Weg finden. Behandle ihn aber bitte mit Respekt."

Entrüstet schaute Adam zu seiner Frau. „Das mache ich doch bei jedem."

„Du hast ihn nicht angesehen, als du gerade mit ihm gesprochen hast."

Mit einem gespielt mürrischen Blick, wollte Adam seine Satteltasche vom Tisch nehmen, als er innehielt. Dann stellte er sich hinter Bridget und sprach ihr leise ins Ohr. „Kannst du nicht mit Henri tauschen. Er übernimmt das Kochen und du übernimmst das Rasiermesser."

„Adam…" Mit den Ellenbogen stieß sie ihn in die Seite. „.. Nicht nur, dass sich Henri sicher denken kann, warum wir das machen, auch Emillia müsste demnächst mit den Kindern wiederkommen."

Noch immer hielt er sie fest und bedeckte ihren Nacken mit vielen kleinen Küssen. „Sonst hast du mir doch auch nach dem Trail immer dabei geholfen, meine Satteltasche auszupacken. Da hat es dich auch nicht gestört, wer alles im Haus war."

Er musste schmunzeln als er sah, wie sie etwas errötete. Seine Küssen wanderten an ihrem Hals entlang zu ihren Ohrläppchen, an denen er sanft knabberte. Gleichzeitig wanderte seine Hand von ihrem Bauch etwas weiter nach oben.

„Du bist unmöglich, Adam."

Mit einem breiten Grinsen ließ er sie los. Mit der einen Hand griff er nach seiner Satteltasche, mit der anderen zog er Bridget mit sich aus der Küche.

„Henri…."

XXXXX

Giovanna wollte gerade zur Satteldecke greifen, als sie ein Geräusch hinter sich hörte. Erschrocken schaute sie den Mann an, der dort stand. „Was machst du hier?"

Der Mann verschränkte die Arme und schaute etwas betroffen. „Und ich dachte, du würdest dich freuen, mich nach so langer Zeit wiederzusehen."

Sie schaute ihn betont ausdruckslos an. „Deswegen musst du mich hier im Stall so erschrecken."

Er ging einen Schritt auf sie zu. „Es ist besser, wenn nicht gleich jeder sieht, dass ich zurück bin."

Giovanna machte einen Schritt zurück. „Du bist einfach gegangen, ohne dich zu verabschieden."

Er zuckte mit der Schulter. „ Ja, es ging alles sehr schnell, und du warst auch nicht zu Hause, als ich kurz da war."

Erneut näherte er sich ihr vorsichtig. „Wie geht es Riccardo?"

„Gut. Er hat dich vermisst."

Nun stand er ganz dicht bei ihr. Mit einem frechen Grinsen küsste er sie auf den Mund. Sein Kopf schnellte zur Seite, als sie ihm eine kräftige Ohrfeige versetzte. „Ich glaube, du hast schon wieder etwas Wichtiges vergessen."

Zuerst sah er sie mit großen Augen an, aber dann drückte er sie langsam gegen die Stallwand, als sie ihn nun so küsste, wie er es von ihr kannte, und wie er es die ganze Zeit vermisst hatte.

XXX

Jenkins stand vor dem Laden und schaute auf die kleine Liste in seiner Hand. Er war leicht ungehalten, als Pelipa sie ihm heute früh gegeben hatte. Jedoch nicht, weil er für sie einkaufen gehen sollte, sondern als sie ihm den Grund nannte, weshalb sie heute nicht selbst in die Stadt gehen wollte. Pelipa hatte ihm gesagt, dass sie nur noch mit Koko nach Virginia City reitet, da sie sonst dem guten Herrn Pastor irgendwann die Augen auskratzen würde. Jedes Mal, wenn sie einkaufen war, dauerte es nicht lange, dass er oder seine Frau bei ihr auftauchten. Am Anfang wollten Mrs. Billinghurst ihr immer bei ihren Einkäufen und ihren „Sprachschwierigkeiten" helfen. Dann fingen beide an, auf sie dahin einzureden, dass sie Tiponi unbedingt taufen lassen solle und dass Sally die Sonntagschule besuchen müsse. Nachdem sie damit keinen Erfolg hatten, versuchten sie, sie davon zu überzeugen, dass sie doch in einem Reservat ein besseres Leben führen könne. Nicht nur Pelipa war genervt von den beiden, auch er musste sich bei jedem Zusammentreffen immer mehr zusammenreißen. So stark hatte Simon den falschen Wolf schon lange nicht mehr in sich gespürt.

Mehrmals hatte ihn der Pastor in der Schule aufgesucht und ihn gebeten, dass er doch einmal in der Woche eine Bibelstunde unterrichten könnte. So könnten auch die, die von ihren Eltern am Sonntag nicht in die Kirche geschickt würden, das Wort Gottes kennenlernen. Simon hatte ihm am Anfang noch sehr freundlich erklärt, dass er das nicht möchte, und zwar aus dem einfachen Grund, dass er so viele Kinder verschiedener Religionen in der Klasse hätte, so dass er für jeden Glauben eine Stunde vom eigentlichen Unterricht abzwacken müsste. Das hätte dann zur Folge, dass er nicht mehr die Zeit hätte, den eigentlichen Stoff zu vermitteln. Nach dem dritten Besuch hatte er den Pastor doch sehr energisch vor die Tür befördert und ihm deutlich zu verstehen gegeben, dass er ihn nur noch in der Schule sehen will, wenn es um Jeremiah gehen würde. Sonst nicht.

Er nahm den Kopf hoch, schaute die Straße entlang und stöhnte sofort los. Dann jedoch legte er den Kopf schief, als er sah, dass Billinghurst mit einer Liste von einem Bewohner der Stadt zum nächsten lief. Sein Instinkt sagte ihm, dass es sicher wieder etwas gegen ihn oder gegen die Indianer war. Ohne die Augen abzuwenden, steckte er seinen Einkaufszettel in die Hosentasche und lief dem Pastor entgegen.

„Mr. Silver, Sie können ja noch einmal in Ruhe darüber nachdenken, aber für den Frieden in der Stadt würde es besser sein."

„Wer stört denn schon wieder Ihren Frieden, Billinghurst."

Der Pastor drehte sich zu dem Lehrer um und blickte ihn ernst an. „Mr. Billinghurst, Mr. Jenkins, so viel Zeit und Höflichkeit sollte schon sein."

„Sie sprechen von Höflichkeit? Das vergessen Sie gerne, wenn jemand nicht Ihren Glauben hat."

„Wir beide werden nie dieselbe Sprache sprechen, was das anbelangt. Das habe ich nach fast einem guten Jahr auch einsehen müssen. Deswegen müssen wir nun andere Wege gehen."

„Andere Wege?"

Schweigend, aber mit einem erhabenen Blick reichte Billinghurst Jenkins die Liste. Immer mehr Leute sammelten sich um die beiden und verfolgten das Schauspiel. Die meisten wussten bereits, welche anderen Wege der Pastor gehen will. Leicht lächelnd gab Jenkins die Liste zurück an den Pastor.

„Und Sie meinen, mit der Petition haben Sie Erfolg."

„Natürlich. Wir haben bereits gesehen, dass es besser ist, wenn die Indianer alle unter sich in einem Reservat sind. So kann jeder ungestört leben, ohne das Leben des anderen zu beeinträchtigen."

„Waren Sie schon einmal in einem Reservat?"

„Sie wissen doch ganz genau, dass wir Weiße doch nicht hinein dürfen."

Simon stellte sich ganz dicht vor Billinghurst und sprach so leise mit ihm, dass nur der Pastor seine Worte verstehen konnte. „Dann sollten Sie sich endlich nur noch um Sachen kümmern, bei denen Sie sich auch auskennen. Damit wären Sie eigentlich ausgelastet genug, und Sie sollten sich noch einmal ganz genau überlegen, ob Sie sich mit mir anlegen wollen. Sie könnten dabei nämlich nur verlieren."

Marcus sprach genau so leise, wie der Lehrer zuvor. „So und nicht anders, kenne ich die Wilden. Wenn ihr nicht weiter wisst, droht ihr uns Weißen."

Simons Hand war schon zur Faust geballt, als mit einem Mal Tom neben ihnen stand. „Gibt es hier ein Problem?"

Tom brauchte seinen Freund gar nicht genauer anzusehen. Schon die gesamte Körperhaltung von Simon machte deutlich, dass dieser kurz davor war, die Beherrschung zu verlieren. Billinghurst setzte sein Sonntagslächeln auf und ging einige Schritte zurück. „Nein, Sheriff. Mr. Jenkins und ich haben uns nur einmal wieder über unsere Lebensauffassung unterhalten."

Toms Blick fiel auf die Liste in der Hand des Pastors. „Hatte ich Ihnen nicht gesagt, Sie sollten damit aufhören? Ich will keinen Ärger in meiner Stadt haben."

„Wir können aber auch vor den Problemen nicht unsere Augen verschließen."

„Wir hatten bisher keine Probleme hier."

„Und was ist mit den Pferden, die von der Norten Ranch gestohlen wurden? Da steckten doch wieder die Indianer dahinter."

Mit der Schulter stoppte Tom seinen Freund, der bei den Worten des Pastors sofort auf ihn losgehen wollte. „Mr. Billinghurst, wenn Sie nicht unverzüglich mit dieser Stimmungsmache aufhören, dann können Sie einmal eine Nacht bei mir in der Zelle darüber nachdenken, wie ich hier mit Unruhestiftern umgehe."

„Ich ein Unruhestifter? Ich denke, die finden Sie woanders Sheriff."

Nun war es Tom, der einen Schritt auf den Pastor zu machte. „Fordern Sie mich nicht heraus, Mr. Billinghurst."

So langsam sah auch der Pastor ein, dass er sich nicht weiter aus dem Fenster lehnen sollte, wenn er nicht wirklich die Nacht beim Sheriff verbringen wollte. „Ich habe verstanden, Sheriff, aber der Bürgermeister sollte sich nicht nur über den Posten des Lehrers Gedanken machen, wenn auch der Sheriff mit den zwei größten Unruhestiftern befreundet ist und genauso wie sie, wie ein Wilder herumläuft."

Er zeigte mit der Hand auf den Arm von Tom. Deutlich war dort die rote Feder zu sehen. Bevor jedoch der Sheriff noch etwas erwidern konnte, verabschiedete sich der Pastor und ging davon.

„Ihr könnt weitergehen. Die Show ist zu Ende."

Tom blickte noch einmal auf die umstehenden Leute, packte dann Simon am Arm und zog ihn mit sich. Nach wenigen Metern schüttelte sich Simon los. „Machst du mich dafür verantwortlich, was gerade passiert ist?"

„Nein, mache ich nicht, aber ich habe selbst zu spüren bekommen, wenn der falsche Wolf bei dir losgelassen wird und erzähle mir nicht, dass du nicht kurz davor gewesen bist, ihm eine einzuschenken."

Mehrmals atmete Simon tief durch und nickte dann langsam mit dem Kopf. „Dann sage mir, was ich machen soll. Seit einem Jahr müssen wir uns sein Gequatsche anhören und es wird immer schlimmer. Jetzt will er alle Stämme und jeden, der nur einen Tropfen Indianerblut in sich trägt, in ein Reservat stecken. Wie soll ich da noch ruhig bleiben?"

„Aber wenn du ihn verprügelst, gewinnst du auch nichts, außer dass er sich bestätigt fühlt. Wir müssen ihn mit seinen eigenen Waffen schlagen, aber frage mich bloß nicht, wie. Ich will mir auch im Moment keine Gedanken darüber machen. Ich habe genug mit den Pferdedieben zu tun, die gerade die Umgebung unsicher machen."

Nachdenklich schaute Simon die Straße hinunter und langsam kehrte ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht zurück.

„Simon…? Denk nicht mal daran."

„Du weißt doch gar nicht, was ich denke."

„Nein, das weiß ich zum Glück nicht, aber ich kenne deinen Blick, wenn du etwas planst, das nicht bei allen für Begeisterung sorgt."

Freundschaftlich schlug Jenkins seinem Freund auf den Rücken. „Ich muss jetzt los. Pelipa wartet schon sicher mit dem Essen auf mich."

Grinsend ließ Simon einen ratlosen Sheriff zurück.

XXXX

Nach einem großen Schluck, hängte Adam die Wasserflasche zurück an den Sattel. Bevor er aufstieg, schaute er sich noch einmal um, aber von den Pferden war nichts zu sehen. Er glaubte auch nicht daran, sie wiederzufinden. Nun waren sie auch Opfer der Pferdediebe geworden. Er würde noch morgen zu Hoss reiten, um ihm zu sagen, dass er genau aufpassen und Koko und die Kinder besser nicht mehr alleine lassen solle. Koko würde das natürlich nicht so sehen, aber auf der Farm waren zur Zeit die besten Pferde zu holen und die Diebe werden sich sicher nicht nur mit dreien oder vieren von ihnen zufriedengeben. Um an alle heranzukommen, brauchten sie Zeit und somit erhöhte sich die Gefahr, dass sie entdeckt würden. Dieses Risiko könnten sie nur vermeiden, wenn sie eventuelle Zeugen zuvor ausschalten würden. Vielleicht sollte er auch Tico zur Sicherheit für einige Tage auf die Farm schicken…Obwohl… ,das könnte auch keine so gute Idee sein, da Tico im Moment sehr still ist, und er ihn schon mehrmals beim Tagträumen erwischt hat. Wahrscheinlich hat ihn das neue Mädchen im Saloon den Kopf verdreht, wie auch der Hälfte der anderen Cowboys. Mathew aus dem Saloon hat ihm letztens erzählt, dass, seitdem Kathy da ist, sich sein Umsatz verdoppelt hat. Grinsend schwang er sich in den Sattel, als er sie vor seinem geistigen Auge sah. Sie sah aber auch verdammt gut aus. Weiterhin grinsend, lenkte er Sport hinunter zum See. Dort würde er noch nach den Pferden sehen, aber danach würde er dann zurück zur Ranch reiten.

Verwundert blickte Adam zum Ufer des Sees. Mit allem hatte er gerechnet, das er finden könnte, aber damit nicht. Seine Verwunderung verwandelte sich erst in ein Erstaunen, dann war er nur noch besorgt. Es muss etwas vorgefallen sein, anders konnte er sich das nicht erklären. Langsam stieg er aus dem Sattel, ohne den Blick vom Ufer abzuwenden. Dann setzte er sich neben seine Schwester, aber sprach sie nicht an. Schweigend sahen sie beide eine Zeitlang nur auf das Wasser.

„Wirst du es Pa sagen?"

„Ist es heute das erste Mal, dass du die Schule schwänzt?"

Sie nahm den Kopf herunter und schaute in den Sand. „Es ist der zweite Tag?"

„Und Sophie lügt für dich?"

„Ich habe ihr drei Dollar gegeben, damit sie sagt, ich bin krank."

Ihr Bruder legte den Kopf schief und schaute sie von der Seite an. „Was ist passiert? Du lügst sonst nicht und schwänzt auch nicht die Schule und schon gar nicht stiftest du andere zum Lügen an."

„Ich brauche nicht mehr zur Schule zu gehen. Alles was ich brauche, wenn ich groß bin, weiß ich jetzt schon."

„Sonnenschein, du bist erst neun. Du wirst noch eine ganze Menge in den nächsten Jahren lernen."

Den Stein, den Sarah gerade noch in der Hand gehalten hatte, warf sie wütend ins Wasser. „Fürs Kochen und Wäschewaschen brauche ich nicht mehr zu wissen. Da reicht das, was ich bereits weiß."

Ziemlich überrascht über den Wutausbruch, schaute Adam dem Stein nach, um dann wieder zu seiner Schwester zu sehen, der einige Tränen hinunterliefen. „ Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass du später nicht irgendetwas anderes machen wirst."

Mit dem Handballen wischte sich Sarah durch das Gesicht und fing an, bitter zu lachen. „Ja, natürlich. Wenn ich einer Arbeit nachgehen möchte, dann kann ich beim Schneider arbeiten. Ich freu mich schon darauf, aber auch dafür brauche ich nicht weiter zur Schule zu gehen, da ich ja nicht einmal mein Geld alleine verwalten darf."

Langsam fragte sich Adam, was Jenks den Kindern in der Schule erzählte, aber auf der anderen Seite konnte er sich nicht vorstellen, dass gerade sein Freund nicht auch die Mädchen in der Klasse ermutigte, mehr zu lernen. Er hatte nicht den Eindruck gewonnen, dass Jenks Sally nicht später das machen lässt, was sie gerne möchte.

„Was auch immer Jenkins euch in der Schule erzählt hat, du kannst nach der Schule machen, was immer du magst, sofern es im Bereich des Möglichen ist."

Der Kopf und die Augenbrauen von Adam gingen nach oben, als Sarah aufsprang und ihn anschrie. „Das kann ich nicht. Pa hat mir gesagt, ich werde mich später brav um meine Familien kümmern und um nichts anderes. Das ist meine Aufgabe. Alles andere soll ich meinem Mann überlassen, wenn ich überhaupt einen finden sollte, der mich mit meinen ganzen verrückten Ideen überhaupt haben will. Sonst werden sich, wenn er nicht mehr da ist, meine lieben Brüder um mich kümmern. Also sage du mir jetzt, wofür ich überhaupt noch in die Schule gehen soll, wenn ich nicht selber über mein Leben bestimmen darf."

Leise atmete Adam aus. Was immer zwischen seiner Schwester und ihrem Vater vorgefallen ist, es hat sicher sein Ende im Stall gefunden. Wenn Sarah jetzt schon bei ihm so aufgebracht ist, dann wird sie nicht viel ruhiger bei ihrem Vater gewesen sein. „Als erstes versucht du, den Sturm der in dir ist, zu bändigen, sonst werden wir beide kein sinnvolles Gespräch führen können."

Weiter vor sich hin brummelnd, setzte sich Sarah wieder neben ihren Bruder. Er ließ ihr Zeit, dass sie mehrmals durchatmen konnte, um sich etwas zu beruhigen. „Magst du mir erzählen, worum es genau geht und warum Pa so etwas zu dir gesagt hat?"

Böse schaute sie ihn an. „Pa ist so gemein und so…so…." Sie nahm die Hände hoch und fuhr sich durch die Haare. „…er sieht nur die Ponderosa und sonst gibt es nichts anderes für ihn. Manchmal denke ich, er weiß überhaupt nicht, dass es noch etwas anderes als Rinder gibt."

Adam versuchte, nicht zu lachen. Wie oft hatte auch er das über seinen Vater gedacht. Er nahm die Hand von Sarah und blickte sie an. Ganz ruhig sprach er mit ihr. „Versuche deine Gedanken zu ordnen, damit du den Weg vor dir wieder erkennen kannst."

Kein bisschen weniger aufgebracht, knurrte sie Adam an. „Ich kann das aber nicht, wenn ich wütend bin und wenn ich daran denke, werde ich noch wütender."

„Aber dann werden wir die Lösung nicht sehen, auch wenn sie direkt vor uns liegen sollte."

Schnaufend legte sie die Ellenbogen auf die Knie und stützte sich auf ihre Fäuste. Noch zweimal schnaufte sie laut. „Ich war vor zwei Wochen wieder am Wochenende im Dorf beim Schamanen. Wir sprachen darüber, was ich bisher von ihm gelernt habe und ob ich noch mehr über die Geheimnisse der Natur wissen möchte. Er meinte, er würde mir noch mehr beibringen, aber nur, wenn ich mir sicher bin, dass mich mein erlerntes Wissen auch in den nächsten Jahren begleiten soll."

Sie ballte die Hand zur Faust. „Ja, ich weiß, dass ich erst neun Jahre alt bin, aber warum darf ich nicht wissen, dass ich alles lernen möchte, was der Schamane mir beibringen will. Riccardo darf doch auch die ganze Zeit sagen, dass er Cowboy werden möchte und alle glauben ihm das. Nur weil ich ein Mädchen bin, kann ich noch nicht soweit denken?"

„Hat Pa dir nicht mehr erlaubt, zu dem Schamanen zu gehen?"

„Nein. Ich darf weiter zu ihm spielen gehen, wie er es so schön gesagt hat."

Adam war sich sicher, so wie seine Schwester ihn gerade ansah, würde jedes Kind in der Schule ihr aus dem Weg gehen. „Wynono, für mich ist das kein Spiel. Warum versteht er das nicht? Das sind wichtige Sachen, die ich dort lerne. Damit hilft der Schamane denen, die krank oder verletzt sind. Ma verwendet doch auch die Kräuter von Koko, wenn einer von uns sich nicht so wohl fühlt. Darüber lacht er doch auch nicht."

„Und was hat dich jetzt so aufgeregt? Doch nicht etwa, dass Pa das so gesagt hat? Du kennst ihn doch und sonst hat dich das auch nicht mehr so gestört."

Sie schielte kurz zu ihm hinüber, bevor sie weitersprach. „ Ich habe mich mit dem Schamanen auch darüber unterhalten, was ich machen möchte, wenn ich mit der Schule fertig bin. Zuerst wusste ich es nicht genau. Dann habe ich ihm gesagt, dass ich das, was er mir beigebracht hat, gerne an andere weitergeben möchte, und so wie Koko, anderen damit helfen will. Wynono, er hat mich angelächelt, was er sehr selten macht. Sonst ist er immer sehr ernst, wenn er mir etwas erklärt oder zeigt. Dann nahm er meine Hand und meinte, ich sollte das nutzen, was in mir ist. Die Liebe zu den Indianern und ihrer Kultur und dass in meinen Adern das Blut der Weißen fließt. Ich habe nicht verstanden, was er damit meinte und dann blickte er mir in die Augen. Ganz tief und schaute so ernst, wie ich es von ihm kenne. Er fragte mich, ob ich weiß, was Amarok und du für einen Krieg führt und was ihr für ein Ziel damit verfolgt. Ich weiß, dass ihr erreichen wollt, dass beide Welten eins werden, ohne jedoch die jeweils andere dabei zu vergessen."

Sie atmete wieder tief ein und schaute auf ihre Hände. „Der Schamane meinte, ich bin so wie du. Neugierig für alles Neue und habe keine Angst vor dem Unbekannten. Wenn ich mit der Schule fertig bin und in den nächsten Jahren weiter seinen Worten lausche, weiß ich alles, was ein guter Schamane wissen sollte. Aber ich sollte dann lernen, was ein guter weißer Arzt wissen sollte, um am Ende beide Welten zu vereinen. So kann ich zeigen, dass wir eins sind."

Sie setzte sich in den Schneidersitz und nahm einen Stein in die Hand. Deutlich war zu sehen, wie sie über ihre eigenen Worte nachdachte, bevor sie weitersprach. Adam stellte keine Fragen, weil er ahnte, dass sie noch lange nicht fertig war. „Ich habe lange darüber nachgedacht, was der Schamane genau meinte, und was ich machen soll. Dann bin ich nach der Schule einfach mal zu Dr. Martin gegangen und habe ihn gefragt, ob auch Frauen zur Universität gehen dürften, um Arzt zu werden."

Sie drehte sich zu Adam und da war wieder dieses Feuer in ihren Augen, wenn sie sich für etwas begeisterte und unbedingt mehr darüber wissen wollte. „Wynono, kennst du Elizabeth Blackwell? Dr. Elizabeth Blackwell?"

Lächelnd schüttelte Adam den Kopf. „Der Name sagt mir nichts."

„Dr. Martin hat mir von ihr erzählt. Sie war die erste Frau, die bei uns an einer Universität Medizin studieren durfte. Sie hatte sich davor an ganz vielen anderen Universitäten beworben, aber alle haben sie abgelehnt. In New York wurde sie nur angenommen, weil die anderen Studenten befragt wurden, ob sie damit einverstanden sind, dass eine Frau Medizin studieren darf und sie haben zugestimmt. Dr. Blackwell hat dann als Beste in ihrem Jahr abgeschlossen."

Umso mehr seine Schwester über Dr. Blackwell sprach, umso fröhlicher wurde sie wieder. Ihre Wangen wurden vor Aufregung ganz rot. „Nach dem Studium hatte sie es immer noch nicht leicht, eine Stelle zu finden, weil keiner sie einstellen wollte und so war sie kurz in Europa und kehrte jedoch recht schnell wieder zurück. Dr. Martin ist nicht ganz sicher, aber er meint, gehört zu haben, dass sie in New York ein Universitätskrankenhaus aufgemacht haben soll, an denen nur Frauen Medizin studieren können."

Inzwischen war Sarah aufgestanden und lief vor Adam auf und ab. „Wynono, ich könnte es machen. Ich könnte wirklich nach New York gehen und Medizin studieren. Dann könnte ich beide Welten zusammenführen."

Dann blieb sie stehen und ihre Gesichtszüge veränderten sich. „Wenn Pa nicht wäre."  
Sichtlich enttäuscht setzte sie sich wieder neben ihren Bruder. „Du hast mit ihm darüber gesprochen?"

„Ich hätte es lieber gelassen, aber ich war so aufgeregt, nachdem ich mit Dr. Martin gesprochen habe. Ma war nicht da und da habe ich es ihm erzählt."

An ihrer ganzen Körperhaltung konnte man sehen, wie traurig sie war. „Er hat nur gelacht, als ich gesagt habe, was ich nach der Schule vorhabe. Eine Frau als Arzt, das ist das letzte, was er sich vorstellen kann. Er meinte auch, wenn eine Frau so etwas Absurdes machen würde, würde sie nicht lange etwas davon haben. Ich solle mir Ma und Bridget ansehen. Beide arbeiten auch nicht mehr. Eine Frau hat andere Aufgaben zu erfüllen. Und als ich ihn fragte, welche er meint, erklärte er mir das mit dem Kochen und der Wäsche."

Sarah sprach nicht weiter und schaute nur auf ihre Hände. „Ich gehe davon aus, damit war das Gespräch zwischen euch beiden noch nicht zu Ende."

Ganz langsam bewegte seine Schwester den Kopf. Ihre Stimme war nun nicht mehr so selbstbewusst wie zuvor noch. „Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass ich das aber nicht machen werde. Ich werde nicht heiraten und nur kochen und waschen. Ich werde nach New York gehen, ob er es mir erlaubt oder nicht." Sie knabberte etwas auf ihrer Unterlippe herum. „Er hat erst gelacht und mich dann mit seinem typischen Blick angesehen. Wie ich mir das vorstelle, so ganz ohne Geld. Ich soll dich mal fragen, was so ein Studium kostet und dass er mich sicherlich nicht alleine nach New York schicken würde. Ich würde ja nicht mal die Aufnahmeprüfung bestehen. Er wird meine wilden Ideen auf keinen Fall unterstützen und wenn ich ihn weiter damit nerve, darf ich auch nicht mehr zum Schamanen gehen."

„Und….?"

Erneut schielte Sarah zu ihm hinüber. „ich habe mit dem Fuß aufgestampft, gesagt wie blöd er ist und ihm die Zunge herausgestreckt."

„Korrigiere mich, wenn ich mich irren sollte, aber es endete so, wie es immer endet, wenn du Pa die große Show lieferst?"

„Nur, dass ich nicht vorlaufen musste. Er hat mich gleich am Kragen gepackt."

In dem Augenblick, als Adam etwas sagen wollte, schaute sie ihn schon an. „Ich weiß, dass ich frech war und es falsch gewesen ist, was ich gemacht habe, aber ich war so wütend. Ich habe doch davor nichts Schlimmes gesagt oder getan. Ich habe doch nur gesagt, was ich gerne nach der Schule machen möchte."

Nun zuckte sie mit den Schultern. „Ich habe Simon gefragt, wie viel Geld man braucht, wenn man studieren will. Also warum soll ich noch zur Schule gehen, denn so viel Taschengeld kann ich gar nicht sparen."

Adam schaute auf das Wasser und konnte es nicht glauben. Wie konnte sein Vater nur über die Träume und Wünsche eines Kindes so lachen. In dieser Hinsicht wird er ihn nie verstehen. Adam hatte so gehofft, dass sein Vater endlich verstanden hätte, dass auch Sarah viele Dinge anders sah und dachte. Er muss doch merken, dass sie ganz anders als Sophie ist. Er versuchte, die in ihm aufkommende Wut zu unterdrücken. Bilder seiner eigenen Kindheit tauchten wieder auf und wie oft sein Vater auch über seine Gedanken gelacht hatte. Er schaute weiter auf das Wasser und überlegte, was er ihr nun sagen konnte.

„Sonnenschein, ist es noch immer dein Wunsch, nach New York zu gehen?"

„Es hat sich doch erledigt. Pa hat es mir sehr deutlich gesagt und gezeigt was er davon hält."

Adam nahm seine Kette unter dem Hemd hervor und umschloss die Schlange mit der Hand. „ Erinnerst du dich noch, was ich dir damals zu deinem Geburtstag auf dem Berg geschenkt habe?"

Mit einem Seitenblick zu ihrem Bruder nahm auch sie ihre Kette hervor. „Wie kann ich das vergessen. Ich trage sie ja Tag und Nacht."

„Dann erinnerst du dich sicher auch daran, was ich dir dazu gesagt habe."

„Dass die Straße meines Lebens nicht immer gerade verläuft und das es viele verschlungene Wege gibt. Es kann dauern, bis ich meinen ganz persönlichen Weg oder Stil entdeckt habe."

„Und was weißt du noch, was du machen kannst, wenn du vor einem Hindernis stehst?"

Nun zog Sahra eine kleine Schnute und schaute ihn etwas bockig an. „Pa ist aber ein verdammt großes Hindernis. Da kann man nicht einfach darum herum laufen."

Adam musste auflachen, aber rechtschnell sprach er in einem ruhigen sanften Ton mit ihr weiter. „Aber du gibst auf, bevor du überhaupt angefangen hast, zu kämpfen. Weißt du, was die Zukunft für dich bereit hält? Wenn du jetzt aufgibst und nicht mehr zur Schule gehst, verbaust du dir die Möglichkeit, dein Ziel zu erreichen, wenn du eine Lösung gefunden hast, wie du an dem Hindernis vorbeikommst."

„Es hat mir aber gereicht, was vorgestern im Stall passiert ist."

„Sonnenschein, warum war Pa mit dir im Stall? Wegen deines Wunsches nach New York zu gehen, oder weil du frech gewesen bist?"

Das Knurren beim Sprechen konnte man bei Sarah noch immer hören. „Ich habe verstanden."

Nun wurde die Stimme von Adam sehr ernst. „Sonnenschein. Das, was du vorhast, ist kein einfacher Weg und du wirst, wenn du diesen gehst, noch auf viele Hindernisse treffen. Gerade bei deinem Wunsch, musst du lernen, nicht immer gleich so in die Luft zu gehen. Du musst deine Emotionen kontrollieren und den Sturm in dir nicht zum Orkan werden lassen. Dein erster Schritt ist, dass du ab morgen wieder zur Schule gehst und der zweite ist, dass du dich auf den Hosenboden setzt, um so gute Noten zu bekommen, dass du zur Prüfung zugelassen wirst. Wenn du dann alle Hindernisse geschafft hast und wirklich einen Platz auf der Universität bekommst, dann werde ich dir dein Studium bezahlen, wenn Pa immer noch so stur ist. Aber, wenn du weiter so frech zu Pa bist und die Schule schwänzt, werde ich es nicht machen."

Zuerst schaute sie mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an. Dann jedoch fiel sie ihm um den Hals und drückte ihn. „Ich bin so froh, dass du mein Bruder bist."

Adam erwiderte nichts, sondern dachte nur, wie froh er ist, dass er damals zurück nach Hause gekommen und nicht in seiner Wut auf seinen Vater in Boston geblieben ist.

XXXXX

In den Augen von Adam wurde Kathy nun langsam doch zu einem Problem. Nicht nur, dass es unter den Cowboys kein anderes Thema mehr gab, auch Tico war nicht mehr so konzentriert, wie sonst. Langsam stieg er von Sport ab und stellte sich neben seinen Vormann, der am Baum lehnte und einen Brief las. Zuerst kratzte er sich mit dem Fingernagel vom rechten Zeigefinger unter der Nase und dann räusperte er sich ganz leise, weil Tico ihn noch immer nicht wahrgenommen hatte.

Erschrocken fuhr der Kopf von Tico herum. „Adam…."

Adam zeigte auf den Brief. „Hast du eine Erbschaft gemacht und verlässt uns bald?"

Verwirrt sah ihn Tico an. „Erbschaft?"

„Ich kann mir nur zwei Gründe vorstellen, warum du hier stehst und es dich nicht interessiert, dass die zehn Rinder, die wir heute Vormittag aussortiert haben, sich gerade wieder auf dem Weg zur Weide befinden. Der eine ist eine Erbschaft, und du bist nicht mehr auf deinen Lohn angewiesen, oder du überlegst gerade, wie du Kathy einen Heiratsantrag machen kannst."

„Kathy?"

„Mensch, Tico."

Adam Stimme wurde etwas lauter. Er zeigte zu der Koppel, die leer war. „Irgendjemand muss das Tor nicht richtig zugemacht haben, und da du der letzte warst, der bei den Rindern war, musst du es gewesen sein. Tico, ich weiß, dass sie ein sehr hübsches Mädchen ist, und dass man sich mit ihr über mehr unterhalten kann, als über das Wetter, aber ich habe mir das jetzt über mehrere Wochen angesehen. Entweder schaffst du jetzt klare Verhältnisse, oder Riccardo wird jetzt schon deinen Job übernehmen, denn er interessiert sich sicherlich noch nicht für Kathy."

„Kathy?"

Adam musste die Augen schließen, um seine innere Ruhe zu finden. So hatte er Tico noch nie erlebt. Hin und wieder hatte ihm ja schon einmal ein Mädchen den Kopf verdreht, aber Kathy muss bei ihm richtig eingeschlagen sein. So holte er tief Luft und öffnete wieder die Augen. „Tico, wenn du so in sie verliebt bist, dass ihr euch schon Briefe schreibt, denn es ist ja nicht der erste, den du schon von ihr bekommen hast, dann frag sie endlich. Jetzt haben wir auch Zeit, dir ein kleines Haus zu bauen oder du ziehst in eines von unseren, aber bitte mach etwas. Ich brauche einen Vormann, der mit seinen Gedanken bei der Ranch ist und nicht bei seinem Mädchen."

Tico schaute auf den Brief und steckte ihn dann in seine Tasche. „Entschuldige, Adam. Wird nicht wieder vorkommen."

Nun war es Adam, der etwas verwirrt war. Tico sah nun nicht mehr aus wie ein Mann, der über beide Ohren verliebt war, sondern mehr, als ob eine tonneschwere Last auf seinen Schultern lag. „Standen etwa keine guten Nachrichten in dem Brief?"

Tico schaute zur Koppel und vermied es, Adam anzublicken. „Es ist nur etwas komplizierter."

„Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen?"

Nun sah ihn der Vormann doch an und lachte etwas. „Nein. Das muss ich ohne deine Hilfe geregelt bekommen."

Erneut sah er zu der leeren Koppel. „Ich werde dann mal die Biester wieder einfangen."

„O.k., aber du weißt, ich bin da, wenn du mich brauchst."

Tico nickte nur, lief zu seinem Pferd und Adam nahm die Zügel von Sport in die Hand. „Ich gehe nur noch einmal zu meinem Vater, dann komme ich, um dir zu helfen."

Tico saß auf seinem Pferd und zog sich den Hut etwas tiefer ins Gesicht. „Danke, Adam."

Kopfschüttelnd lief Adam weiter zum Haus. Sein Vater kam gerade die Treppe herunter gelaufen, als Adam das Haus betrat.

„Hallo, Adam. Schön, dass du vorbeischaust. Dann können wir darüber sprechen, was wir vor dem Winter noch unbedingt erledigen müssen."

Adam legte sich die Hand vor die Augen. Noch immer hatte er mit seinem Vater nicht gesprochen, dass er ihn eigentlich nicht mehr brauchte, aber bis heute hatte es nicht den richtigen Zeitpunkt dafür gegeben. Außerdem war er heute auch aus einem anderen Grund hier.

„Hallo, Pa. Das können wir auch noch machen, aber ich wollte zuerst gerne über etwas anderes mit dir sprechen."

„Hallo, Adam."

Adam drehte sich um und lächelte Emillia an, die gerade aus der Küche kam. „Bleibst du zum Kaffee?"

„Das geht leider nicht. Ich muss gleich raus und Tico noch etwas helfen. Ich wollte nur kurz etwas mit Pa besprechen."

„Aber am Freitag kommt ihr alle zum Abendbrot?"

„Ich werde doch den Geburtstag meiner Mutter nicht vergessen."

Emillia hob kurz die Hand und lachte. „Du bist unmöglich….mein Sohn."

Inzwischen hatte sich Ben seinen Gurt umgeschnallt und blickte Adam abwartend an. „Wollen wir das draußen besprechen, worüber du reden willst?"

„Ich würde gerne hier bleiben, weil die Kinder draußen spielen."

„Gut. Worum was geht es?"

Adam legte seine Hände auf den Gurt und schaute kurz zu Boden. „Ich habe gestern mit Winona gesprochen. Sie hat mir von eurem Gespräch erzählt."

Nun war es Ben, der tief Luft holte. „Ich denke nicht, dass es nötig ist, dass wir beide darüber sprechen."

„Das sehe ich etwas anders. Wie konntest du nur so mit ihr reden?"

„Du würdest natürlich ihre absurde Idee unterstützen."

Beide waren nicht mehr in der Lage, in einem ruhigen Ton miteinander zu reden.

„Natürlich. Warum auch nicht. Wenn Winona etwas wirklich möchte, wird sie auch alles dafür tun, um es zu erreichen."

Ben stand nun sehr dicht vor Adam und funkelte ihn böse an. „Ihr Name ist Sarah und schon wieder scheinst du zu vergessen, dass du nur ihr Bruder bist und nicht ihr Vater."

„Das habe ich nicht vergessen, aber du scheinst zu vergessen, dass Winona sich nicht erst seit gestern für die Heilkräfte der Indianer interessiert."

Mit dem Finger tippte sich Ben gegen die Stirn. „Du nimmst doch ihre Spielerei mit dem Schamanen nicht wirklich ernst."

Um dem falschen Wolf nicht die Oberhand zu überlassen, drehte sich Adam erst einmal von seinem Vater weg und holte mehrmals tief Luft. „Ich kann es nicht glauben. Du machst es schon wieder."

Mit in die Seite gestemmten Händen stand Ben in der Mitte des Raumes. „Was mache ich schon wieder?"

Langsam wandte sich Adam seinem Vater wieder zu. „Du siehst nicht, was die Indianer Winona bedeuten. Wie du es bei mir getan hast."

„SARAH…IHR NAME IST SARAH."

„Das ist doch jetzt unerheblich. Wie kannst du ihr sagen, sie darf nicht nach New York gehen, und sie soll sich um wichtigere Dinge kümmern. Für sie ist im Moment wichtig, was der Schamane ihr beibringt, und wenn du einmal zuhören würdest, was sie so erzählt, würdest du mitbekommen, wieviel sie schon über die Arbeit des Schamanen weiß."

„Spielereien…alles nur Spielereien. Sie sollte…."

„Könnt ihr zwei sofort damit aufhören."

Emillia hatte sich zwischen Vater und Sohn gestellt und schaute beide genervt an. „Ihr beide müsstet euch einmal zuhören. Sarah ist neun Jahre alt, aber wenn man euch reden hört, denkt man, sie will morgen schon ihre Koffer packen."

Nur sehr schwer beruhigte sich Ben wieder. „Emillia, du unterstützt doch Sarah nicht bei dieser verrückten Idee, obwohl…." Wütend schaute er zu Adam. „… mir hätte klar sein müssen, dass du wieder auf seiner Seite bist."

„Ich bin auf gar keiner Seite, aber du solltest wirklich einmal deiner Tochter mehr zuhören und sehen, was sie nach der Schule macht. Sie nimmt es, wie Adam gesagt hat, sehr ernst mit dem, was sie beim Schamanen lernt."

Ben verdrehte die Augen und über Adams Gesicht huschte ein kleines Lächeln. Sofort wandte sich aber Emillia ihm zu, da sie genau das wahrgenommen hatte. „Und du brauchst nicht so zu grinsen. Dein Vater hat damit recht, dass du nur ihr Bruder bist und nicht ihr Vater. Du musst nicht immer sofort hier hereinplatzen, wenn du der Meinung bist, dein Sonnenschein wird ungerecht behandelt. Ihr redet beide über etwas, das erst in sieben Jahren sein wird und wenn es soweit ist, werden Ben und ich noch einmal in Ruhe darüber reden."

„Emillia, aber Ben kann…"

Emillia hob die Hand und ihr Blick sagte sehr deutlich, dass er ja nicht weitersprechen sollte. „Ja, dein Vater hätte mit Sarah in einer anderen Art sprechen sollen, und ihr das eine oder andere auch etwas anders erklären können, aber dein Sonnenschein ist auch nicht immer ganz so unschuldig daran, dass die Gespräche zwischen ihr und Ben so enden."

Ziemlich frustriert über den Verlauf des Gespräches, nahm Adam seinen Hut und lief zu der Tür. „Ich weiß, dass Winona ihre Emotionen nicht immer unter Kontrolle hat, aber ich werde nie verstehen, wie man die Träume eines Kindes so mit Füßen treten kann."

Adam öffnete die Tür, aber bevor er sie hinter sich zuzog, konnte er seinen Vater noch hören.

„Sarah. Ihr Name ist Sarah."

XXXXX

Joe stand händereibend vor dem Saloon und grinste breit.

„Ein Bier, mehr nicht."

„Ja, ich weiß. Das hast du mir jetzt schon zum fünften Mal gesagt, Adam."

„Das heißt aber noch nicht, dass es bei dir auch so angekommen ist."

Mit der flachen Hand schlug Joe seinem Bruder gegen den Bauch. „Vertrau mir einfach."

Adam lachte auf. „Das versuche ich seit zwanzig Jahren….. Ich werde schnell noch hinüber zur Post gehen. Joe, bitte mache keinen Mist. Emillia hat heute Geburtstag und wir wollen alle heute mit ihr einen schönen Abend verbringen, und ich will ihr nicht sagen müssen, dass du die Nacht bei Tom verbringen musst."

„Ich baue schon keinen Mist. Pass du lieber auf, dass du nicht bei Tom landest."

Adam legte den Kopf schief und schaute seinen Bruder mit einem humorlosen Blick an. „Ich gehe zur Post und hole dich dann hier wieder ab. Was soll mir da schon passieren, dass Tom einen Grund hätte, mich einzusperren. Mein Name ist ja nicht Joe Cartwright."

„Meistens bin ich völlig unschuldig, wenn so etwas passiert."

„Natürlich. Und warum passiert so etwas nicht auch ständig Hoss und mir?"

Verlegen kratzte sich Joe an der Schläfe und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ist auch besser, wenn du dazu nichts sagst. Bestell mir schon mal ein Bier. Ich bin gleich bei dir."

Adam lief über die Straße zur Post. Er hoffte, dass endlich ein Brief oder ein Telegramm von Frederic angekommen ist. Noch immer verstand er nicht, warum Bridgets Bruder das Stück Land in seinem Namen gekauft hat und nicht für die Firma. Er hatte doch alle Vollmachten gehabt. Niemals hätte er gedacht, dass es besser gewesen wäre, die Arbeiten von Frederic noch einmal nachzuprüfen. Er hatte sich blind darauf verlassen, dass sein Freund alle Entscheidungen im Sinne der Firma getroffen hatte. Nun konnte er nur hoffen, dass nicht noch mehr unangenehme Überraschungen auftauchen würden.

Fünf Minuten später stand er vor der Post und ärgerte sich. So wie es aussah, musste er die Angelegenheit doch über die Anwälte regeln lassen. Frederic hatte auch nicht auf sein zweites Telegramm reagiert. Dann würde er jetzt schnell noch sein Bier mit Joe trinken und dann nach Hause reiten. In zwei Stunden will sich die gesamte Familie auf der Ponderosa treffen, um den Geburtstag von Emillia zu feiern. Mit ihr hatte er nach ihrem kleinen Streit am Anfang der Woche geredet und sich entschuldigt, dass es zwischen ihm und seinem Vater wieder so laut geworden war. Ben und er haben sich darauf geeinigt, dass, wenn Winona mit fünfzehn immer noch den Wunsch haben wird, zu studieren, sie dann noch einmal in Ruhe darüber reden würden.

Er wollte gerade zum Saloon gehen, als er Jenkins am Ende der Straße entlang laufen sah. Aber das war nicht das, was seine Aufmerksamkeit erweckt hatte, sondern, wer neben ihm herlief. Und dann wurden seine Augen noch größer, als er sah, wo die beiden gerade hineingingen. Unverzüglich machte er sich auf den Weg zu seinem Freund.

Adam betrat das Sweet Bravour und schaute sich um. Dann sah er Jenkins am Tresen stehen. Mit schnellen Schritten war er bei ihm. „Wo ist er?"

„Adam?"

Simon stellte sich gerade hin und schaute seinen Freund verwundert an. „Was machst du hier?"

„Ich versuche, dich vor einer Dummheit zu bewahren. Also, wo ist er?"

Simon fing an zu grinsen und zeigt mit dem Kopf zu einem Tisch in der Nähe der Bühne.

„Er ist doch nicht freiwillig hier."

„Doch."

„Jenks…"

Sallys Vater drehte sich um, so dass er nun mit dem Rücken zur Bühne stand. „Ich habe heute mit ihm Kaffee getrunken und Kuchen gegessen. Dabei habe ich festgestellt, dass er sich doch sehr entspannen kann, wenn man ruhig mit ihm redet."

Adam sprach jetzt sehr leise. „Jenks, sag mir nicht, dass DU den Kuchen mitgebracht hast."

Frech grinste ihn sein Freund an und Adam schaute über seine Schulter zu dem Tisch an der Bühne. „Bist du wahnsinnig, Jenks. Er sucht doch nur nach einem Grund, um dich loszuwerden und nun lieferst du ihm einen auf dem Präsentierteller."

„Adam, meinst du, er will dass seine Frau hiervon erfährt oder jemand anderes aus der Gemeinde? Er wird schön den Mund halten und solange er auch bei anderen Dingen den Mund hält, werde auch ich den Mund halten."

„Das wird schiefgehen. Du musst ihn hier herausbringen."

„Das werde ich nicht machen."

Adam schlug mit der Faust auf die Theke. „Jenks, wie weit willst du es treiben. Bis er mit einem Mädchen verschwindet?"

Das Grinsen von Jenks wurde noch größer, als er über seine Schulter blickte. „Darauf brauchen wir nicht mehr zu warten. Unser netter Pastor wird sich in wenigen Minuten einmal richtig gehen lassen können."

Unverzüglich drehte sich Adam um und seine Augen wanderten hektisch durch den Raum, aber nirgends konnte er Billinghurst sehen. „Wir müssen ihn suchen."

„Warum? Lass ihm doch seinen Spaß."

Adam verdrehte die Augen und zog Jenkins mit sich mit. „Wir müssen nicht bis zum äußersten gehen. Es reicht schon, wenn er hier war. Das wird ihm unangenehm genug sein. Du nimmst die Zimmer auf der linken Seite und ich die auf der rechten."

Noch etwas widerwillig öffnete Jenkins die Tür vom ersten Zimmer. Es dauerte nicht lange und es entstand ein Höllenlärm in der oberen Etage. Im vorletzten Zimmer fand Adam dann den Pastor und war erleichtert, dass er ihn noch rechtzeitig gefunden hatte.

„Sorry, Lady. Wir müssen die Sache leider beenden, bevor sie anfängt."

Er wollte Billinghurst gerade am Arm packen, als er nach hinten gerissen wurde. Adam versuchte, auf den Beinen zu bleiben, als ihn aber schon der erste Faustschlag im Gesicht erwischte. Er torkelte zurück und prallte gegen den Pastor, der wiederum einfach nach hinten umfiel. Dort saß er auf dem Boden und lachte laut los. „Cartwright, ich wusste doch, dass ich sie hier treffen würde."

Adam kam jedoch nicht dazu, irgendetwas zu sagen, weil er schon wieder am Kragen gepackt wurde. Erstaunt schaute er in das Gesicht von Mitch. Dieser holte gerade zu einem weiteren Schlag aus, als er nach vorne stolperte und mit Adam zusammen zu Boden stürzte. Jenkins war in den Rücken von Mitch gesprungen und schlug nun auf ihn ein. Mitch bearbeitete aber unverzüglich den unter sich liegenden Adam mit den Fäusten. Als Jenkins, Mitch am Hals packte, um ihn zur Seiten wegzudrehen, blieb ihm die Luft weg. Das Mädchen, das mit dem Pastor aufs Zimmer gegangen war, hatte ihn mit einem der Stühle auf den Rücken geschlagen. So war nun Mitch wieder in der Lage, auf die Beine zu kommen. Dabei zog er Adam mit sich hoch. Sofort rammte dieser Mitch seine Schulter gegen den Brustkorb. Die Schlägerei zwischen den beiden verlagerte sich nun auf den Flur. Jenkins packte sich den lachenden Pastor und folgte Mitch und Adam nach draußen. Das Lachen verstummte aber sofort, als das Mädchen von eben erneut Mitch helfen wollte und nun mit einem weiteren Stuhl nach Adam schlug. Der drehte sich jedoch gerade weg und der Stuhl traf das Gesicht von Billinghurst. Stöhnend sackte dieser wieder zu Boden. Simon stockte kurz und wusste nicht, ob er jetzt lachen sollte oder nicht. Das Mädchen klammerte sich nun an den Rücken von Adam und schrie ihn an, Mitch in Ruhe zu lassen. Vergeblich versuchte Adam, das Mädchen abzuschütteln und gleichzeitig den Schlägen von Mitch auszuweichen. Wieder nahm Simon den Pastor an die Hand und mit ihm zusammen rannte er gegen Mitch. Der musste sich an Adam festhalten, um nicht hinzufallen. Am Ende hatten sie jedoch so viel Schwung, dass sie alle fünf die Treppe hinunterrollten. Weinend und laut schreiend blieb das Mädchen auf dem ersten Absatz sitzen, während Adam und Mitch bis nach unten fielen. Etwas benommen versuchte Adam, schneller auf den Beinen zu sein als Mitch.

„Jenkins, Sie hatten recht. Hier kann man richtig Spaß haben."

Mit einem lauten Schrei sprang der Pastor die letzten Stufen hinunter und riss Mitch und Adam mit sich, die vor der Treppe standen. Alle drei krachten auf einen der Tische und blieben dann auf dem Boden liegen.

„Die Runde ging wohl an uns."

Jenkins wollte gerade Mitch von Adam herunter ziehen, als er etwas Kühles an seiner Schläfe spürte. „Wenn du ihn anrührst, dann drücke ich ab."

Eines der Mädchen stand mit einem Gewehr in der Hand vor ihm und zielte nun damit auf seinen Brustkorb. Langsam nahm Simon die Hände hoch. Zur selben Zeit trafen Tom und Steve ein.

„Was ist hier los?"

„Die haben den Laden auseinandergenommen."

Erst jetzt erkannte Tom seinen Freund und als sein Blick auf Mitch und Adam fiel, die immer noch am Boden lagen, war er völlig perplex und als er dann noch den Pastor erkannte, wusste er gar nicht mehr, was er sagen oder denken sollte. „Wir nehmen sie alle mit."

„Nein."

Das Mädchen zeigte auf Mitch. „Ihn nicht. Er gehört zu uns. Er ist unschuldig an dem, was passiert ist."

„Süße, bei einer Schlägerei zwischen den beiden…." Er zeigte auf Adam und Mitch. „…ist Mitch nie unschuldig."

Er stieß Jenkins in den Rücken. „Du kennst den Weg."

Dann griff er sich Mitch und Steve kümmerte sich um Adam und den Pastor.

XXXX

Adam stand an der Wand der Zelle und schaute ziemlich finster zu Jenkins, der auf der Pritsche lag und nicht den Eindruck machte, dass er ein schlechtes Gewissen hatte, bei dem was passiert war. Mitch saß in der Nachbarzelle und sah genauso finster aus. Die Köpfe von ihnen gingen zur Tür, als diese aufgeschlossen wurde und Tom und Yvette hereinkamen. Wütend blickte sie die Männer an. Als Tom die Zelle von Mitch aufsperrte, stand dieser bereits an der Tür.

„Na, endlich. Was hat denn so lange gedauert?"

Die wütenden Augen von Yvette wanderten von Jenkins zu Adam und dann zu Mitch. „Ich musste mir ja erst einmal ansehen, was ihr angerichtet habt."

„Wir? Schuld sind doch diese beiden Idioten."

„Höre auf Mitch. Ich weiß genau, dass du nur auf eine Gelegenheit gewartet hast, dich mit Adam anzulegen, aber ich habe dich gewarnt, dass du das niemals in meiner Bar machen sollst."

„Ach, sollte ich einfach zusehen, wie sie deine Mädchen bei der Arbeit stören?"

„Hast du Adam mal gefragt, was das sollte? Nein, sicher nicht. Du wirst gleich zugeschlagen haben."

Adam lief zu der Zellentür. „Was hast du mit IHM zu tun?"

Nicht nur der Blick von Mitch war überheblich, auch sein Grinsen zeigte, dass er sich Adam überlegen fühlte. „Sie ist jetzt mein Mädchen. Sie will nämlich einen Mann an ihrer Seite haben und keine Weichwurst, also merke dir das für die Zukunft. Finger weg."

„Yvette…"

Ungläubig schaute Adam zu ihr. „…Nicht Mitch."

Yvette schloss die Augen. Dann stellte sie sich ganz dicht vor Mitch. „Merke dir eins. Ich gehöre niemandem und wenn du nicht sofort mit deiner Eifersucht aufhörst, werde ich Tom sagen, dass du doch die Nacht hier verbringen kannst."

Mit einem letzten wütenden Blick verließ Yvette den Zellenbereich. Grinsend und mit den Daumen auf sich gerichtet, flüsterte er Adam zu. – Meine-. Danach folgte er Yvette.

Mit einer unglaublichen Wut schlug Adam gegen die Gitter, als Tom ohne ein Wort zu sagen, die Tür wieder zuschloss.

„Entspann dich, Adam."

„Ich soll mich entspannen? Ist dir eigentlich bewusst, was für einen Mist du gebaut hast?"

„Mist?"

Jenkins richtete sich auf und setzte sich an den Rand der Pritsche. „Ich habe keinen Mist gebaut. Ich habe für Wirbel gesorgt, aber genau das erreicht, was ich wollte."

„Ach, was denn? Dass du deine Sachen packen kannst?"

Nun zeigte Simon auf den vor sich hin lächelnden Pastor, der in der anderen Zelle auf der Pritsche lag. „Ich gehe davon aus, dass seine Frau bald hier auftauchen wird, und meinst du wirklich, einer von beiden will, dass herauskommt, was er bei Yvette gemacht hat? Er wird sich nicht mehr daran erinnern, dass er mit mir Kuchen gegessen hat und wenn, wird er es nicht damit in Verbindung bringen. Sie werden uns aus der Hand fressen, damit wir ja nichts sagen werden."

Noch immer war Adam wütend auf seinen Freund. „Was soll das, Jenks? Warum musst du zu solchen Mitteln greifen?"

„Warum?"

Auch Adams Freund wurde leicht wütend. Er stand langsam auf und lief zu den Gittern. „Adam, solche Typen wie Billinghurst sind es, die die Probleme machen. Sie versuchen, uns schlecht zu machen. Sie erzählen, dass wir die Wilden sind. Dass wir nicht wissen, wie wir uns zu benehmen haben. Dass wir Unruhe stiften und das alles nur, weil wir an einen anderen Gott glauben. Und solche Menschen wie Tylers Vater schenken diesen Worten auch noch Glauben. Aber hast du nur einmal erlebt, dass der Schamane oder ein anderer der Gosiute hier in der Stadt war, um etwas von dem Großen Geist zu erzählen? Dass wir versuchen, unseren Glauben anderen aufzudrängen?"

„Du erzählst mir nichts Neues Jenks, aber das rechtfertigt nicht, was du gemacht hast."

„Nicht? Doch, denn er hätte keine Ruhe gegeben und es war der einzige Weg, wieder für Ruhe zu sorgen, ohne dass jemand verletzt wird. Er wird sicherlich keine andere Meinung über die Indianer haben, wenn es ihm wieder besser geht, aber er wird uns in Ruhe lassen. Ja, ich erpresse ihn, aber um Frieden zu schaffen, muss auch mal das Kriegsbeil ausgegraben werden, wenn…."

Adam hob die Hand. „Du hättest es doch nicht bis zum Ende durchgezogen?"

„Warum nicht. Mit seiner Frau hat er sicher nicht diesen Spaß, wie er es mit dem Mädchen bei Yvette gehabt hätte und hättest du nicht einen auf Moralapostel gemacht, würden wir jetzt nicht hier sitzen."

Adam öffnete den Mund. „Jetzt bin ich Schuld an der Sache?"

Jenkins ließ sich wieder auf die Pritsche fallen und schloss die Augen. „Du musstest dich ja mal wieder einmischen."

Sprachlos und doch ziemlich geschafft von den Ereignissen, setzte sich Adam auf die andere Pritsche. Kurze Zeit später öffnete sich wieder die Tür und dieses Mal kam Tom mit Joe im Schlepptau herein. Es dauerte keine Minute, und Adams kleiner Bruder fing an zu lachen. „Bitte Adam, du musst mir erzählen, wie du in diese Sache geschlittert bist."

„Ich werde dir überhaupt nichts erzählen."

Tom schloss die Zelle auf und stieß an die Pritsche, auf der Jenkins lag. „Du kannst gehen, Simon. Little Joe hat deine Strafe bezahlt."

Mit Schwung stand Jenkins auf und schlug Joe gegen den Arm. „Danke schön."

Adam wollte seinem Freund folgen, aber Tom stellte sich Adam in den Weg und schob ihn mit der Hand wieder zurück. „Du nicht."

„Wie bitte?"

Tom verschloss die Tür wieder. Noch immer war er alles andere als begeistert über das, was passiert war. „Du wirst über Nacht bei mir bleiben."

„Warum?"

„Ganz einfach. Die Strafe, die Mitch und Jenkins bezahlen müssen, ist sehr hoch und es reißt bei beiden ein kleines Loch in die Haushaltskasse und nun sage mir, wie hoch deine Strafe sein sollte, damit es für dich auch wirklich eine Strafe ist? Nein, Buddy mit Geld wirst du daraus keine Lehre ziehen, aber wenn ich dich heute bei mir behalte, wirst du dir merken, wie man sich benehmen sollte."

„Ich kann nicht hierbleiben. Emillia hat heute Geburtstag."

„Noch besser."

Wieder lachte Joe laut los. „Das wird ein lustiger Abend, wenn ich erzähle, warum du nicht kommen kannst."

„Joe, halte einfach die Klappe."

„Nein. Warum auch? Weißt du wie schön das ist, dass ich mal nicht derjenige bin, der für Gesprächsstoff zu Hause sorgt? Und eigentlich würde ich gerne dabei sein, wenn du Bridget erklärst, wie du nicht nur das blaue Auge bekommen hast, sondern wie du auch zu den Kratzern im Gesicht gekommen bist. "

„Schon lange schaute Adam nicht mehr zu seinem Bruder. „Tom schaffe ihn raus, sonst muss ich noch länger bei dir bleiben, weil ich ihn umgebracht habe."

Wütend trat Adam gegen die Pritsche, als er Joe draußen vor der Tür wieder lachen hörte.

XXXX

Hoss reichte Koko die Hand, als sie über den Holzstamm stieg. „Wir hätten doch auf dem Weg bleiben sollen."

Liebevoll lächelte Koko ihn an. „Hoss, wie komme ich nur zurecht, wenn ich alleine im Wald unterwegs bin."

Etwas erstaunt schaute Hoss sie an. „Bleibst du da nicht immer auf dem Weg?"

Sanft blickte sie ihren Mann an. „Die Blätter, die ich suche, wachsen selten auf dem Weg und das weißt du doch genau."

„Ich möchte darüber nicht nachdenken."

„Du musst dir doch nicht immer solche Sorgen um mich machen."

„Mache ich aber."

Hoss nahm Kokos Hand und beide liefen weiter durch den Wald. „Warum wolltest du heute eigentlich den langen Weg ins Dorf nehmen?"

Verlegen musste Hoss etwas grinsen. „Weil ich auch mal wieder etwas mit dir alleine sein wollte."

„Aber dafür müssen, wir doch nicht diesen Weg nehmen. Wir waren doch die letzten Stunden alleine. Du hättest doch nur etwas früher hereinkommen müssen. Dann hätten wir auch noch Zeit für uns haben können, bevor wir die Kinder abholen müssen."

„Wann sind wir schon einmal alleine, wenn wir zu Hause sind? Wenn nicht Pelipa oder jemand aus dem Dorf bei uns ist, dauert es nicht lange und Adam steht an der Tür."

„Hoss…" Koko konnte nicht anders. Sie musste lachen, als sie das Gesicht von Hoss sah. „..So ganz stimmt das nicht und Adam wird bestimmt nicht in den nächsten Tagen, nach seinem besonderen Besuch bei Yvette, bei uns auftauchen. Er wird in nächster Zeit damit beschäftigt sein, jeden Wunsch von Bridgets Augen abzulesen."

Hoss schaute sie von der Seite an. „Noch mehr als sonst?"

Beide mussten leicht schmunzeln. Als Koko nach links zum Dorf weiterlaufen wollte, zog sie Hoss in die andere Richtung. „Wir müssen da entlang oder willst du noch einen größeren Bogen laufen?"

„Ich dachte, wir laufen noch zu der kleinen Quelle."

Die Verwunderung war Koko ins Gesicht geschrieben. „Aber da hätten wir doch gleich hinlaufen können. Nun gehen wir ja wieder zurück."

Hoss zuckte nur mit der Schulter. „Wir haben doch noch Zeit."

„Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?"

„Mhh."

Koko fragte nicht weiter nach, sondern schaute ihn immer wieder verwundert an. Kurz vor der Quelle blieben sie stehen. „Oh…Oh…Das wird Ärger geben."

Nun war Hoss etwas verwirrt. „Warum?`"

„Warum? Ich denke mal, wir beide haben gerade dasselbe gesehen."

„Ja, und? Sie haben sich doch nur verabschiedet."

„Also…" amüsiert schaute Koko ihm in die Augen. „..wenn du das als normale Verabschiedung ansiehst, dann kann ich mich ja demnächst auch so von Adam verabschieden."

„Es war doch nur ein Kuss unter Freunden."

„Du meinst also, das war ein harmloser Kuss?"

Hoss schaute den beiden nach, die in verschiedenen Richtungen davonritten. „Also für mich sah es so aus."

Koko stellte sich auf die Zehnspitzen und gab Hoss einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Wange. „Also für mich ist das ein harmloser Kuss und auch dazu würde ich noch harmlos sagen….." Sie küsste ihn nun kurz auf den Mund. Dann zog sie ihn dichter zu sich heran und gab ihm einen sehr langen Kuss, der ihm sehr deutlich zeigte, wie sehr sie ihn liebte.

Weiter lächelnd schaute sie wieder in seine blauen Augen. „…und bist du noch immer der Meinung, dass das ein harmloser Kuss unter Freunden ist?"

„Ich bin mir noch nicht so sicher, ob sich die beiden sich wirklich genauso geküsst haben."

Erneut küsste Koko ihn wie gerade zuvor. „Also, ich würde mich jetzt sehr ungerne von dir verabschieden müssen."

Hoss hatte die Arme um Koko gelegt und sehr dicht an sich herangezogen. „Koko, du weißt doch ganz genau, dass ich bereits in der Schule Probleme gehabt habe, immer alles gleich zu verstehen. Ich denke, ich sollte es auch einmal probieren und du sagst mir dann, ob es so richtig ist. Aber es könnte sein, dass wir es einige Male wiederholen müssen, bis ich wirklich den Unterschied zwischen einem harmlosen Kuss und einem richtigen Kuss kenne. "

Ihre Lippen trafen sich und schon recht bald dachten Hoss und Koko nicht mehr an die beiden, die vor ihnen an der Quelle waren. Nick und Travis haben sie dann erst am nächsten Morgen abgeholt.


	104. Chapter 104

„Hast du dich mit deinem Vater gestritten?"

Tyler und Sally standen bei den Bäumen und warteten, dass die anderen auch zur Pause gehen durften. Sie hatten gerade einen Test im Fach Rechnen geschrieben und wer mit den Aufgaben fertig war, durfte schon vor die Tür gehen.

„Nein."

„Was ist dann mit dir los? Du bist schon seit gestern so komisch."

„Hat DEIN Vater noch nicht mit dir gesprochen?"

Stöhnend steckte Tyler seine Hände in die Taschen und schaute in den Himmel. „Hat er sich schon wieder darüber beschwert, dass wir das gesamte Wochenende bei dir waren?"

Sally lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an den Baum und schaute zum Schulhaus. „Das wäre ja nichts Neues und kein Grund, dass ich so sauer auf ihn bin."

„Was ist es dann? Er hat doch sonst kein Thema außer, dass es zu viele Indianer bei uns gibt und dass dein Vater unser Lehrer ist, dass die Cartwrights zu viel Macht haben, der Sheriff unfähig ist, der Pastor feige geworden ist und…"

Sally hob die Hand und lachte los. „Tyler bitte, höre auf. Ich frage mich, wie du es mit ihm nur aushältst."

Dann wurde sie jedoch wieder sehr ernst. „Er hat mit meinem Vater darüber gesprochen, dass du vor dem Winter eine Prüfung schreiben sollst und er einen Lehrer aus Carson City kommen lassen wird, damit ja alles mit rechten Dingen zugeht."

Verwundert nahm Tyler langsam seine Hände aus der Tasche und legte den Kopf schief. „Eine Prüfung? Was für eine Prüfung?"

Im nächsten Sommer sollst du nach England auf ein Internat gehen, damit du endlich mit vernünftigen Leuten in Kontakt kommst. Er hat keine Lust, irgendwann eine Wilde als Schwiegertochter zu haben, weil du sie heiraten musst."

„Was soll ich machen?"

„Du sollst im nächsten Jahr nach England gehen."

„Das kann er ganz schnell vergessen, ich werde nirgendwo hingehen. Und was soll das Gerede von heiraten. Ich werde im nächsten Jahr vierzehn und nicht achtzehn."

„Aber was willst du machen? Dein Vater hat nicht den Eindruck gemacht, dass er mit sich darüber reden lässt."

Wütend trat Tyler gegen den Baum. „Ich werde mit meinem Großvater reden. Der wird sicher nicht zulassen, dass ich nach England gehe und wenn doch, dann falle ich eben durch die Prüfung. Wenn ich alles falsch mache, dann werden sie mich nicht nehmen."

„Dann möchte ich nicht in deiner Haut stecken. Dein Vater weiß doch, wie du in der Schule bist. Da wird er recht schnell merken, dass du die Prüfung mit Absicht in den Sand gesetzt hast."

Völlig geknickt schaute Tyler sie an. „Aber was soll ich dann machen? Ich will nicht von hier weg. Ihr seid doch alle hier…" Nun verzog er noch mehr das Gesicht. „… und dann noch nach England."

Sally schlug ihrem Freund gegen den Oberarm. „Wir sollten den Augenblick leben und jetzt freuen wir uns darauf, dass wir nächste Woche einige Tage frei haben und etwas mit dem Stamm unternehmen können und wer weiß, mein Vater meinte, die Prüfungen für die Schulen in England sind nicht so einfach. Vielleicht musst du dich gar nicht so dumm stellen."

So richtig konnte Sally ihren Freund mit ihren Worten nicht aufbauen. Noch immer war ihm anzumerken, dass er ziemlich sauer auf seinen Vater war. Besonders ärgerte es Tyler, dass sein Vater noch nicht mit ihm darüber gesprochen hatte. Er hatte einfach eine Entscheidung getroffen und sicherlich nur, weil es ihm nicht passte, wer seine Freunde waren.

Als der Rest des kleinen Stammes auch auf dem Hof war, waren diese genauso über diese Neuigkeiten erschüttert, wie Tyler zuvor. Am Ende wünschten sie alle Tyler Glück, damit er die Prüfung nicht bestehen würde. Dann sprachen sie darüber, was sie an den drei freien Tagen in der nächsten Woche machen wollten. Aiyana hatte die Idee, dass sie ihre Eltern fragen sollten, ob sie die Tage draußen auf ihrem Land verbringen dürften. Sie würden auch Rusty und Chayton mitnehmen, die dann auch auf sie aufpassen würden. Tyler und Sarah schauten sich kurz an. Beide waren sich bewusst, dass ihre Eltern dieser Idee sicher nicht so schnell zustimmen würden.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sie hockten vor dem Feuer und tranken ihren Kaffee. „Roy, wie sieht dein Plan aus? Verschwinden wir jetzt von hier?"

Der Mann mit dem Namen Roy schaute in die Tasse und dachte nach. „Roy….. Wir haben doch die letzten Gäule gut verkaufen können. Wir sollten lieber von hier verschwinden. Du hast doch selbst gehört, dass der Sheriff schon einen Verdacht hat. Der ist nicht so dumm wie der letzte. Der hat sicher nicht einmal gewusst, warum du ihm eine Kugel in den Kopf gejagt hast."

Roy schaute von dem Feuer hoch und blickte in die Ferne. „Du hast doch die Pferde auf der Farm gesehen. Wir würden für sie einen Haufen Kohle bekommen. Wir könnten dann bis zum Sommer die Füße hochlegen."

„Das sind aber verdammt viele. Die können wir mal nicht eben so in der Nacht holen und verschwinden, und ich habe nicht nur die Pferde gesehen, sondern auch die Hunde und der Kerl der dort wohnt, ist nun nicht gerade eine winzige Person."

Nun blickte Roy den anderen direkt an. „Ob groß oder klein. Mit einer Kugel in der Birne läuft keiner mehr einen Schritt weiter."

Sehr skeptische Augen schauten Roy nun an. „Dass wir den Sheriff umgelegt haben, war ja in Ordnung, aber was du nun vorhast…. Roy, da ist nicht nur noch die Frau, sondern auch die zwei kleinen Jungen."

„Hast du Skrupel?"

„Das sind Kinder, Roy. Mir ist klar, dass ich bei dem, was wir machen, am Galgen landen kann, aber zwei unschuldige Kinder umzubringen, ist schon ein anderes Kaliber."

„Denk an das Geld, das wir bekommen. Dafür schicke ich auch gerne einmal ein paar Kinder in die glücklichen Jagdgründe."

Mehrmals nickte der andere Mann mit dem Kopf. „Das ist das nächste. Die Frau ist die Tochter von diesem Indianerhäuptling. Der wird sicher nicht einfach nur zusehen, wie der Sheriff seinen Job danach macht, wenn er unseren Spuren folgt."

Roy schüttete den Rest vom Kaffee ins Feuer und stand auf. „Das Risiko bin ich bereit, einzugehen. Wir müssen nur den richtigen Zeitpunkt abpassen. Die Indianer feiern bald ein Herbstfest und wenn wir dann noch genau wissen, wann der Dicke nicht auf der Farm ist, schlagen wir zu. Wenn alles dann nach Plan läuft, haben wir genug Vorsprung."

Auch der andere erhob sich langsam, aber er war nicht ganz so zuversichtlich, was den Plan betraf, wie sein Boss.

XXXXXXXXXX

Leicht zuckte das linke Auge von Finn in die Höhe, als ihm die Tür geöffnet wurde.

„Guten Tag, Monsieur."

Finn beugte leicht den Oberkörper nach hinten und schaute noch einmal, ob er auch vor dem richtigen Haus stand. Eigentlich war diese Aktion völlig überflüssig. Da er sich in den letzten Stunden und Tagen keine Kopfverletzung zugezogen hatte, wusste er, dass er sich vor dem richtigen Haus befand. Er hatte auch keinen anderen Weg genommen, als den, den er kannte. Zu groß war seine Angst, plötzlich in einem Indianerdorf zu stehen. Oder vor einem Puma, oder… Finn ermahnte sich, dass er sich wieder mit der eigentlichen Situation auseinandersetzen sollte. So schaute er den Mann vor sich an und nahm seinen Hut ab.

„Guten Tag. Ich würde gerne mit Mr. Cartwright sprechen."

Henri hob sein Kinn und schaute Finn mit einem schnellen Blick von oben bis unten an.

„Wen darf ich bitte melden und mit welchem Anliegen?"

Ein erneutes Zucken bei Finns linkem Auge. „Mr. O'Sullivan. Ich bin der Geschäftspartner von Mr. Cartwright."

„Finn…"

Freundlich lächelt kam Adam zur Tür und reichte seinem Partner die Hand. Henri öffnete die Tür etwas weiter und nahm Finn dann den Hut ab.

Als Adam und Finn in das Büro liefen, schaute Finn immer wieder über die Schulter zu dem Franzosen.

„Adam…ich bin etwas erstaunt und leicht irritiert."

„Weshalb? Ist etwas auf der Baustelle nicht so gelaufen, wie wir uns das vorstellen?"

Er zeigt auf einen der Sessel in seinem Büro. „Kaffee?"

Finn nahm Platz und blickte etwas skeptisch auf die Kanne. „Ich würde, wenn es dir keine Umstände bereitet, lieber einen Tee bevorzugen."

„Henri…!"

Während Adam auf Henri wartete, hatte er sich etwas Kaffee eingegossen und setzte sich Finn gegenüber."

„Monsieur hat gerufen?"

Abwartend stand Henri in der Tür. „Mr. O'Sullivan hätte gerne einen Tee. Meine Frau weiß, welchen er bevorzugt."

„Ich werde mich darum kümmern, Monsieur."

Über die Sessellehne gelehnt, schaute Finn verwundert Henri hinterher. Dann wandte er sich wieder Adam zu und hielt seinen Finger etwas in seine Richtung. „Du nimmst mich gerade wieder auf den Arm? Aber ich lasse mich nicht von dir veralbern. Was hast du ihm bezahlt, dass er das so hinbekommt, ohne dass er lachen muss."

Schmunzelnd trank Adam seinen Kaffee. „Also, zumindest habe ich es geschafft, dass du einmal nicht so englisch redest."

„Aber nur sehr kurz, mein lieber Adam. Ich werde meine Herkunft nie vergessen. So wie ich es mir auch nicht angewöhnen werde, in jedem zweiten Satz zu fluchen."

„Spätestens wenn dir eine unserer Frauen den Kopf verdreht hat, dann wirst auch du hin und wieder fluchen."

Finn lehnte sich zurück und legte die Fingerspitzen aneinander. „Das werde ich sicher nicht machen."

„Was wirst du nicht machen? Dir von einer Frau den Kopf verdrehen zu lassen oder zu fluchen?"

„Beides."

„Wollen wir wetten?"

„Ich wette nur mit Ehrenmännern."

Erst strich sich Adam mit der Hand über das Kinn und dann schaute er betont lange in seine Handinnenfläche. Er versuchte, Finn nicht anzusehen, aber das Lächeln, das über seine Lippen huschte, konnte er nicht vermeiden. „Willst du etwa behaupten, ich bin kein Ehrenmann?"

„Du bist ein Amerikaner und ein Cowboy noch dazu."

Nun lehnte sich Adam etwas vor. „Du scheinst etwas zu vergessen, Finn…..wenn du hier bleibst, bis es dunkel ist, wirst du nicht mehr nach Hause finden."

Mit einem Tablett in der Hand, erschien Henri wieder im Büro. Auf einem kleinen Tisch neben Finn stellte Henri eine Kanne und eine Tasse ab. „Monsieur sollte den Tee noch sieben Minuten ziehen lassen. Dann entfaltet er seinen ganzen Geschmack."

Seinen Kopf drehte er nun Adam zu. „Hat Monsieur noch einen Wunsch?"

Erneut fuhr sich Adam über seinen leichten Bartansatz, aber wie so oft in letzter Zeit, widerstand er der Versuchung, einfach zu sagen, was er dachte. „Nein Henri, wir haben alles, was wir brauchen."

„Sollte Monsieur mich doch noch benötigen, finden mich Monsieur in der Küche. Sollte ich Monsieur doch die Klingel bringen?"

„Nein."

Henri ließ sich nicht anmerken, was er von dem doch etwas härteren Ton von Adam dachte. Mit einem freundlichen Kopfnicken verließ er das Büro.

„Henri ist doch nicht echt?"

Seufzend lehnte sich Adam zurück. „Leider doch. Meine Eltern haben ihn von ihrer Reise mitgebracht, weil sie Bridget etwas Gutes tun wollten."

„Deine Eltern mögen dich nicht?"

Lachend nahm Adam einen weiteren Schluck aus der Tasse. „Sie haben es wirklich gut gemeint und sie hatten ja auch recht, dass wir hier etwas Hilfe brauchen."

Verwundert schaute Finn ihn an. „Ich bekomme genau mit, wie du schon bei mir hin und wieder die Augen verdrehst, obwohl wir sehr gut miteinander auskommen, und dein Henri kommt einem englischen Butler schon sehr nahe. Musstest du alle deine Waffen abgeben? Denn damit seid ihr ja sehr schnell hier in Virginia City, wenn euch etwas nicht passt."

„Sagen wir so, wir haben eine Probezeit bis Weihnachten ausgemacht. So lange werde ich die Stille sehr tief in mir suchen und nutzen, aber dann werde ich ihn mitsamt seiner Sachen vor die Tür setzen oder ihn erwürgen, wenn er nur noch einmal Monsieur sagt."

Adam hatte das in einem so ruhigen und gelassenen Ton gesagt, als wenn er über das sonnige Wetter eines Augusttages sprach. Finn hatte Mühe, den Tee, den er sich gerade eingoss, nicht vor Lachen zu verschütten. „Er bringt dich also zur Weißglut."

„Er macht mich wahnsinnig."

„Dann können wir ja jetzt mit wichtigen Dingen weitermachen, und so dafür sorgen, dass dir langsam die Haare vor Wut ausgehen."

Mit nach oben gezogenen Mundwinkeln griente Adam vor sich hin, aber recht schnell wurde er ernst, da er wusste, worüber Finn mit ihm reden wollte. „Bevor du fragst. Nein, ich habe immer noch nichts von Frederic oder seinem Anwalt gehört. Was ich aber erfahren habe, ist, dass er dem Anwalt, der im Sommer bei dir war, geschrieben hat, dass er am Verkauf interessiert ist, aber sie noch einmal über den Preis verhandeln müssten."

„Er will dir schaden."

Adam presste die Lippen zusammen und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. „Ich hatte so gehofft, dass er mit der Zeit zur Vernunft kommt. Aber er hält so an den Gerüchten fest. Er beantwortet nicht einmal die Briefe von Giovanna. Da sie weiß, dass er sie aber liest, hat sie im letzten geschrieben, dass sie die Ehe richtig beenden möchte. Aber nicht einmal das hat ihn dazu bewegt, zu antworten." Schwer atmete Adam ein. „Wir kennen uns seit meiner Zeit in Boston…." Nun legte er seine Hand vor die Augen. „… es hat ihn nicht einmal interessiert, dass seine Mutter gestorben ist."

Langsam nahm Adam die Hand herunter und holte noch einmal tief Luft. Erschrocken über sich selbst, dass er so offen mit Finn über Frederic gesprochen hatte, versuchte er, wieder die Kontrolle über seine Emotionen zu erlangen. So wie es aussah, war es einmal wieder an der Zeit, einen Abend bei Amarok zu verbringen oder noch besser, einige Tage zu seinem Berg zu reiten. Auf jeden Fall sollte es weit weg von Henri sein. „Wir müssen uns eine andere Lösung überlegen. Ich werde zwar weiter versuchen, Frederic zu erreichen, aber wenn wir damit keinen Erfolg haben, müssen wir über etwas anders nachdenken."

Nachdenklich blickte Finn an die Decke. „Das wird nicht einfach sein. Die Strecke würde dann nicht mehr so effektiv und attraktiv sein. Die Gefahr besteht, dass sich das Ganze dann nicht mehr rentieren würde."

Nur die Pupillen von Finn vergrößerten sich leicht, als Adam mit der Faust wütend auf die Lehne schlug. Dann stand er auf und schaute aus dem Fenster zu seinen Bergen. Er hörte, wie Finn aufstand.

„Adam, hast du hier auch eine Karte von dem Gebiet, oder gibt es nur die bei uns im Büro?"

Langsam wandte sich Adam wieder um. Dann lief er zu seinem Schreibtisch und nahm eine der Rollen, die dort auf dem Tisch lagen. Die Karte, die sich dort darin befand, breitete er auf seinem großen Tisch, aus der bei der Staffelei stand. Lange schauten die beiden auf die Karte. Dann zeigte Finn mit dem Finger auf ein Gebiet. „Was ist mit diesem Stück Land? Es wäre eine Ausweichmöglichkeit. Wir müssten uns zwar dann doch noch durch den vierten Berg arbeiten, aber wir würden dann von der ursprünglichen Strecke nicht so stark abweichen."

Ein kurzer Blick zu Adam reichte, und es war deutlich zu sehen, dass es mit diesem Stück Land auch ein Problem geben könnte. Mit der zur Faust geschlossenen Hand schaute Adam nach oben.

„Das Land wird zwar nicht mehr genutzt, aber es gehört jemandem, der es uns sicher nicht verkaufen wird."

„Und wenn ich mit demjenigen rede? Vielleicht finde ich die richtigen Worte."

Adam lachte los. „Mit dir wird er erst recht nicht ein Wort reden. Das Land gehört Mitch Sanders."

„Oh…" Finn musste schmunzeln. „… der nette Herr, dem ich im Saloon etwas von Höflichkeit erzählt habe?"

„Ja."

„Puhh. Dann wird es schwer."

Adam nahm seine Hände etwas hoch. „Alles hat seinen Grund. Nichts geschieht einfach so. Alles was passiert, passiert, weil es genauso passieren muss."

Verwundert sah Finn ihn an. „Es steht mir ja nicht zu, mich in dein privates Leben einzumischen, aber es würde doch von Vorteil sein, wenn du deine Besuche im Saloon nur auf den Abend beschränken würdest."

„Ich bin nicht betrunken. Ich versuche nur, mich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen zu lassen, weil mein hochgeschätzter Schwager, aus Gründen, die sich mir bis heute nicht erschließen, dieses Land nicht für die Firma gekauft hat und somit ein Projekt, das doch den Bau eines Schulhauses übersteigt, gefährdet."

Finn schaute wieder auf die Karte. „Du hast recht. Wir werden eine Lösung finden, und wir sollten auch die Hoffnung nicht aufgeben, dass sich dein Schwager meldet."

Adam nickte nur mit dem Kopf und schaute dabei weiter auf die Karte.

„Mh…" Finn legte wieder die Fingerspitzen aneinander und mit einem sehr freundlichen Blick sah er zu Adam. „… Adam, ich habe gehört, dass du heute noch zu deiner Freundin gehst."

Mit spitzen Lippen versuchte Adam, nicht zu lachen. Er schenkte sich dann noch etwas Kaffee nach und drehte dabei Finn den Rücken zu. „Du willst mit zu Yvette kommen?"

„Dort gehe ich, wenn mich einmal mein Weg dahin führen sollte, sicherlich nicht mit dir hin. Eine Übernachtung im Etablissement deines Freundes möchte ich nicht in Anspruch nehmen, und das soll ja mit dir an der Seite, recht schnell passieren."

Er lief zu Adam und stellte sich direkt neben ihn, so dass er ihm ins Gesicht sehen konnte. „Du weißt genau, dass ich Koko meine."

Weiter die Augen nur auf die Kaffeekanne gerichtet, fiel es Adam schwer, ernst zu bleiben. „Ach, du meinst Koko….ja, ich wollte heute kurz zu ihr. Warum fragst du? Möchtest du mitkommen? Ich wollte danach noch ins Dorf gehen."

„Warum machst du das, Adam? Ich meine, du gehst doch zu ihr. Dann kannst du mir doch auch meinen Tee mitbringen."

Nun drehte sich Adam doch zu seinem Partner und lächelte ihn an. „Du willst mir doch nicht erzählen, dass du dir den Weg zu ihr nicht merken kannst?"

„Du musst dich nicht darüber lustig machen. Du bekommst ja auch vor Schreck keine Herzattacke, wenn plötzlich ein Indianer aus dem Busch hervorspringt, aber in meinem bisherigen Leben ist mir eventuell einmal ein Hund vor die Füße gelaufen, aber sonst ging es etwas friedlicher zu, als hier bei euch. Ich kann mich ja schon glücklich schätzen, wenn ich auf dem Weg ins Büro am Morgen nicht erschossen werde."

„Du hast aber nicht vor, unsere Partnerschaft wieder zu beenden, weil wir dir zu wild sind."

Finn trank den letzten Rest von seinem Tee aus. „Mach dir keine Hoffnung. Ich sehe meine Aufgabe hier nicht nur darin, eine Eisenbahnstrecke zu bauen, sondern euch wieder daran zu erinnern, wo ihr alle herkommt."

Adam lachte laut auf und schlug Finn auf den Rücken. „Dann werden wir das Projekt zu Ende bekommen, denn bevor du es schaffst, aus uns Engländer zu machen, werden wir dich vorher zum Fluchen bringen."

Mit einem entrüsteten Blick folgte Finn Adam aus dem Büro. „Niemals. Das wirst du nie erleben, dass es jemals einen Grund geben wird, dass ich so meine Erziehung vergesse."

Adam reichte Finn seinen Hut. „Wir werden sehen. Jetzt reiten wir beide erst einmal zu Koko und im nächsten Monat wirst du mich zu einem Fest im Dorf begleiten und sehen, dass die Indianer nicht anders sind, als ihr Engländer."

„Du warst heute doch schon im Saloon, Adam. Gib es zu."

Lächelnd zog Finn die Tür hinter sich zu.

XXXXXXXXX

„Komm schon, Hoss. Nur ein Bier."

„Ich weiß nicht, Joe. Ich wollte nicht so spät zurück sein."

Am Arm zog Joe seinen Bruder weiter zum Saloon. „Du hast doch gesagt, dass Adam heute Nachmittag bei euch vorbeikommen will. Dann ist sie doch nicht alleine."

Hoss presste die Lippen aufeinander und tippte Joe sehr unsanft gegen die Brust, so dass dieser einige Schritte zurücklaufen musste. „Nur ein Bier und du wirst die Finger von Kathy lassen. Dianne hat dich gewarnt. Wenn sie noch einmal hören muss, dass Kathy auf deinem Schoß saß, wirst du in nächster Zeit auf der Veranda schlafen können."

Verlegen hob Joe die Schultern. „Sie saß doch nicht lange bei mir. Die Cowboys auf der Ranch haben da etwas übertrieben."

„Joe…"

Schnell hob Joe die Hand und streckte einen Finger in die Höhe. „Ein Bier. Versprochen, Hoss."

„Dann komm, Kleiner."

Mit einem breiten Grinsen lehnte Joe mit dem Rücken am Tresen und schaute zu Kathy, die gerade mit einigen Cowboys flirtete, die auf der Ranch von Toms Bruder arbeiteten. Als sie jedoch den Blick von Joe bemerkte, schlenderte sie auf ihn zu.

„Hallo, Little Joe. Dachte schon, du hast Nevada verlassen. So lange habe ich dich schon nicht mehr gesehen."

„Jetzt im Herbst haben wir immer sehr viel zu tun und dann sind da auch noch die Pferdediebe. Wir müssen jetzt immer nachts Wachen aufstellen."

Sie stellte sich zwischen Hoss und Joe. „Hallo, Hoss."

Mit einem Lächeln, das Joe ins Schwitzen brachte, schaute Kathy die beiden Brüder an. „Haben diese bösen Jungs schon auf der Ponderosa zugeschlagen?"

Joe drehte sich zur Seite und stützte sich auf seinem Arm auf, so dass er Kathy von der Seite ansehen konnte. „Ja, das haben sie, aber wir wollen sichergehen, dass sie nicht wiederkommen und dann muss ich auch sehr oft bei meinem Bruder auf der Farm aufpassen."

„Ach, ihr habt auch Pferde bei euch auf der Farm?"

Bevor Hoss etwas sagen konnte, übernahm Joe wieder das Wort. „Es ist ja eine Pferdefarm und sie haben die besten Pferde, die du zurzeit hier in Nevada und Umgebung bekommen kannst."

„Oh, das wusste ich ja gar nicht. Dann solltet ihr besonders aufpassen. Da reicht es sicher nicht, nur eine Wache in der Nacht aufzustellen."

„Wir werden damit in der nächsten Woche aufhören, weil es zu kalt wird. Da werden die Pferdediebe nicht mehr zuschlagen."

Fragend sah ihn Kathy an. „Weil es zu kalt ist?"

„Wenn sie sich die Pferde holen, werden sie sich nicht nur zwei oder drei holen und dann müssen sie mit ihnen über die Berge, um ihre Spuren zu verwischen. Sie werden aber nicht so schnell vorankommen. Das bedeutet wieder, dass für sie die Gefahr besteht, dass sie mit den Pferden in den ersten Schnee dort oben geraten. So verrückt werden sie nicht sein."

Kathy stellte sich vor Joe und strich mit ihren Händen über seinen Brustkorb. „Dann kannst du ja wieder öfter vorbei kommen."

„Also…ich…"

Hoss packte seinen kleinen Bruder am Arm. „Wir sollten jetzt besser gehen."

„Ich.." Joe nahm sein Bierglas. „… habe noch nicht ausgetrunken."

Hoss nahm das Glas und leerte es in einem Zug. „Jetzt schon."

Ohne weiter auf Kathy zu achten, verließ Hoss den Saloon. Seinen Bruder hatte er dabei hinter sich hergezogen. „Hoss, was hast du denn?"

Sichtlich angesäuert, stieß er Joe in den Rücken, so dass dieser in Richtung der Pferde stolperte. „Joe, kannst du nicht einmal einfach die Klappe halten."

„Was habe ich denn falsch gemacht?"

„Wir können ja nur froh sein, dass du nicht noch ausgeplaudert hast, wieviel Wachen wir wo aufstellen."

„Ich habe doch nur mit Kathy gesprochen. Sie ist doch keine Pferdediebin."

„Joe,…." Hoss blieb vor den Pferden stehen und schaute seinen Bruder kopfschüttelnd an. „..du warst mit ihr aber nicht alleine im Saloon. Weißt du, wer euer Gespräch alles gehört hat?"

Verwundert und verblüfft schaute Joe zum Saloon. Dann verzog er das Gesicht und legte seine Hand in den Nacken und schaute verlegen zu Boden. „Daran habe ich nicht gedacht."

„Und warum nicht? Weil du dir von Kathy den Kopf verdrehen lässt. Joe, sei einfach etwas vorsichtig, mit wem du redest. Adam und Tom gehen davon aus, dass irgendjemand den Pferdedieben genau sagt, wann und wo die wenigsten Wachen sind. Es ist nämlich sehr auffällig, dass sie immer genau wissen, wann für sie die geringste Gefahr besteht, wenn sie zuschlagen."

„Ich werde daran denken. Entschuldige, Hoss."

„Schon in Ordnung, Kleiner. Nun lass uns endlich nach Hause reiten."

Beide stiegen auf die Pferde und verließen die Stadt.

XXXX

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass wir wirklich hier sein dürfen."

Sally hielt einen Stock in das Lagerfeuer und schaute die anderen an. Stolz glitzerten die Augen von Aiyana. „Ich habe auch nicht daran geglaubt, aber até hat lalá Ben überredet und ihm gesagt, er soll uns vertrauen. Bernardo und ich mussten aber versprechen, dass wir immer ein Auge auf Winona haben."

Sofort verdrehte Sarah die Augen. „Ich kann auf mich alleine aufpassen."

Sie streichelte Rusty, die neben ihr lag und den Kopf auf ihre Beine gelegt hatte. Sie war von dem Tag genauso geschafft, wie auch die Hündin von Sally. Beide waren nur unterwegs gewesen und haben nach Kaninchen und anderen Tieren gesucht. Riccardo schlug dem neben sich sitzenden Tyler in die Seite. „Hey Tyler, lach doch mal. Noch hast du die Prüfung nicht geschrieben und bestanden."

„Ich möchte aber nicht von hier weggehen. Was soll ich in England? Dort kenne ich keinen."

„Du wirst dort auch Freunde finden."

Nicht nur Tyler schaute Bernardo erstaunt an. Auch die anderen sahen ihn verwundert an. „Hast du das Ganze nicht richtig verstanden, Bernardo? Tyler soll bis zum Ende der Schulzeit nach England gehen. Nicht nur in den Ferien."

„Natürlich habe ich verstanden alles, Riccardo. Aber, Schulen in England sind sehr gut. Wenn du dort Abschluss hast, kannst du hier studieren."

Nervös schaute Aiyanas Bruder auf seine Hände. Er ahnte, dass er als einziger die Sache mit der Schule anders sah, als die anderen. Aber in letzter Zeit sah er so einiges anders, als der Rest des Stammes. Er hatte eigentlich auch keine richtige Lust gehabt, die zwei Tage hier draußen zu übernachten. Lieber wäre er mit Finn auf die Baustelle gegangen, und dann hätte er sich auch gerne mit Joan verabredet. Schon bei dem Gedanken daran merkte er, wie seine Wangen warm wurden. Schnell senkte er den Kopf, bevor die anderen das noch mitbekommen und ihn fragen, warum er errötete.

„Ich will aber nicht studieren."

„Du nicht willst in der Firma von Vater arbeiten?"

Mit der Hand musste sich Bernardo am Boden abstützen, um nicht umzufallen. So stark hatte Aiyana gegen den Körper ihres Bruders geboxt. „Was ist nur in letzter Zeit mit dir los? Warum bist du ständig so nervös?"

„Gar nichts. Ich finde nur nicht schlimm, dass Tyler gehen kann nach England."

Sally rückte etwas näher an Tyler heran, der immer noch sehr geknickt ins Feuer blickte. „Bedenke aber, Bernardo, Tyler geht nicht nach England, weil er das möchte, sondern nur, weil sein Vater nicht will, dass er weiter seine Zeit mit uns verbringt und außerdem würdest du nie freiwillig nach England gehen. Du hast ja schon Angst, wenn dich dein Vater im Dunkeln noch einmal in den Stall schickt."

Die anderen lachten los und Bernardo wollte beleidigt aufstehen, aber Aiyana hielt ihn fest. „Wir wollen uns nicht wieder streiten. Wir haben das unglaubliche Glück, dass Tylers Vater und lalá Ben zugestimmt haben, dass wir diese Tagen gemeinsam hier verbringen dürfen, und wir sollten sie nutzen. Wenn Tyler nächstes Jahr geht, werden wir so als Stamm die Sommerferien nicht mehr miteinander verbringen. Wir sollten lieber darüber reden, was wir morgen machen wollen. Wollen wir fischen gehen, oder wollen wir versuchen, ein größeres Tier zu fangen?"

Riccardo kratzte sich an der Stirn. „Fangen ist ja die eine Sache, aber wer bereitet es dann zum Essen vor? Ich habe das noch nie gemacht."

Er blickte in die Runde und am Ende sagten sie fast alle gleichzeitig „Fisch".

„Gut. Dann werden wir morgen zu dem Bach dort hinten im Berg reiten." Aiyana zeigte zum Berg des Schlafenden Bären. „Dort gibt es zu dieser Jahreszeit die besten Fische."

„Dann sollten wir jetzt…" Sarah stand auf und Rusty blieb gähnend liegen. „… in unsere Schlafrollen schlüpfen, damit wir morgen nicht so spät aufbrechen."

Sie nahmen alle ihre Schlafrollen und suchten sich einen Platz in der Nähe des Feuers. „Sally, schläfst du neben mir? Dann können wir noch etwas über nächstes Jahr reden."

Kurz blickte Sally zu Sarah und Aiyana, die sich auf die andere Seite vom Feuer legten, dann breitete sie ihre Schlafrolle neben Tyler aus. Beide sprachen noch über England, als die anderen bereits schon lange schliefen.

XXXX

„Und du meinst, heute sollten wir zuschlagen?"

Mit den Zügeln in der Hand schaute Roy über das Land. „Der Dicke will heute in die Berge, um sich einige Wildpferde anzusehen. Und er will alleine dort hin. Also können wir ihn leicht aus dem Weg räumen. Er wird sicher nicht so schnell vermisst werden, wenn er nicht pünktlich zum Essen kommt. So müssen wir nur noch die kleinen Blagen und die Indianerin aus dem Weg räumen."

„Roy…. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das kann…ich habe noch nie auf Kinder geschossen."

Roy schwang sich in den Sattel. Dann kümmerst du dich um die Frau, und ich erledige den Rest. Aber jetzt kümmern wir uns erst einmal um diesen Cartwright."

XXXX

Sanft tätschelte Hoss sein Pferd. „Wir kehren bald wieder um. So wie es aussieht, sind die Pferde bereits weitergezogen. Im Frühjahr werden wir sie sicher wiederfinden. Jetzt brauchen wir ja auch eigentlich keine neuen Pferde."

Hoss füllte seine Wasserflasche auf, hängte sie wieder an den Sattel und stieg auf. Vorsichtig ritt er dann die kleine Anhöhe hoch. In dem Moment, als er oben angekommen war, sah er aus dem Augenwinkel etwas von rechts auf sich zukommen. Bevor es seine Sinne richtig realisiert hatten, stürzte er schon aus dem Sattel und rollte den Abhang wieder hinunter. Da er durch den Schlag sehr benommen war, konnte er seinen Fall nicht stoppen. So endete der Sturz im Wasser. Dort wurde er sofort von der Strömung mitgerissen.

Roy und sein Freund waren an den Rand der Anhöhe geritten und schauten zu, wie Hoss im Wasser mit der Strömung kämpfte.

„Hätten wir ihn besser nicht erschießen sollen?"

Roy schüttelte den Kopf. „Du hast doch das verlassene Lager gesehen. Wir wollen doch so wenig Aufmerksamkeit wie möglich erregen, und wir wissen doch nicht, wo diese Leute jetzt sind, aber weit weg können sie nicht sein, da das Feuer erst heute Morgen gelöscht wurde. Wir müssen uns keine Gedanken darüber machen, dass wir den Plan etwas verändert haben. Denn auch wenn der Dicke es schafft, irgendwie aus dem Wasser zu kommen, braucht er, bis er wieder zu Hause ist, mehrere Stunden. Das reicht uns."

Mit einem dreckigen Grinsen warf er den dicken Ast, mit dem er Hoss vom Pferd geholt hatte, den kleinen Berg hinunter. „Los jetzt. Da warten einige Pferde auf uns."

XXX

„Wir sollten langsam wieder zurückreiten."

Riccardo biss in einen Apfel und setzte sich neben Bernardo auf den Stein. „Wir haben doch noch Zeit. Wir sollen doch erst am späten Nachmittag zu Hause sein."

„Es nicht richtig war, dass wir übernachtet haben hier. Es war abgesprochen, dass wir auf Land von Aiyana bleiben.

„Oh Bernardo, du lebst schon so lange hier in Nevada und noch immer hast du Angst. In letzter Zeit habe ich sogar den Eindruck, es ist schlimmer geworden."

Tief atmete Bernardo aus und schaute nach unten. „Ich habe keine Angst. Ich…mir macht es einfach nicht mehr so viel Spaß, wenn wir alle zusammen sind. Wenn du die Wahl hast, dann würdest du doch auch auf der Ranch arbeiten."

„Ich mache auch gerne etwas mit euch." Skeptisch schaute Riccardo seinen Cousin von der Seite an. „Du bist gerne bei Onkel Adam im Büro und auf der Baustelle, richtig?"

„Mhh..Si. Mr. O'Sullivan erklärt mir sehr viel und was man alles machen muss, um so eine große Baustelle zu leiten, und mein Vater lässt mich schon an einigen wichtigen Modellen arbeiten. Letztens durfte ich sogar eine Zeichnung anfertigen für einen neuen Auftrag. Es war nur ein kleiner Auftrag, aber ich konnte sehen, wie stolz Pa war, dass er nur sehr wenig ändern musste, und ich alles so umgesetzt habe , wie er es erwartet hatte."

Grinsend biss Riccardo wieder in den Apfel. „Dann wirst du später mit mir nicht auf der Ponderosa arbeiten?"

„Ich denke, nicht. Ich will in drei Jahren, wie mein Vater, studieren und dann hier an der Eisenbahn arbeiten."

„Du hast es gut. Du bist in drei Jahren fertig. Ich muss auf jeden Fall noch fünf zur Schule gehen und auch nur, wenn ich mit sechzehn schon auf der Ranch arbeiten darf."

Nun schaute Riccardo zu Sally und den anderen, die am Ufer des Baches standen. „Ob wir alle im nächsten Sommer wieder mit den Kanus unterwegs sein werden?"

„Tyler wird nicht dabei sein."

„Du glaubst, dass Tyler die Prüfung bestehen wird?"

„Er ist sehr gut in der Schule, und er wird sich nicht trauen, die Fragen falsch zu beantworten. Sein Vater würde sehr böse werden."

„Und du?"

Bernardo schwieg zuerst und blickte zu den anderen. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf.

Etwas traurig blickte Riccardo ihn an. „Wird der Stamm auseinanderbrechen?"

„Wir sind doch eine Familie und Tyler und Sally werden immer unsere Freunde bleiben."

Erst noch sehr nachdenklich, sprang Riccardo dann von dem kleinen Felsen hinunter. „Dann lasst uns, wie Aiyana gesagt hat, diese Tage wirklich noch fröhlich miteinander verbringen. Auch noch die letzten Stunden."

XXXX

Nervös lief Ben im Wohnzimmer auf und ab und schaute immer wieder zu der Standuhr. Mit jeder Minute, die verging, wurde seine Wut auf Adam immer größer. Um kurz nach fünf konnte er sich nicht mehr zurückhalten. Es muss etwas passiert sein. Zuerst hatte er ja noch geglaubt, dass sie nur später nach Hause kommen würden, weil es seit dem Nachmittag ziemlich stark regnete. Aber nun ahnte er, dass sie mal wieder nur ihren Kopf durchsetzen wollten. Bald würde es so dunkel sein, dass man seine Hand vor Augen nicht mehr sehen würde.

„JOSEPH….!"

Es dauerte nicht lange, und sein jüngster Sohn stand vor ihm am Treppenabsatz. „Deine Schwester ist noch nicht zurück und ich gehe davon aus, dass sie einfach noch eine Nacht draußen bleiben wollen, obwohl wir ihnen nur zwei erlaubt haben. Ich werde zu ihrem Lagerplatz reiten und sie holen. Sag bitte Emillia Bescheid, wenn sie von Bridget kommt."

„Mach ich, Pa."

Als Joe sah, wie sein Vater seinen Gurt umschnallte und seine Jacke anzog, wollte er nicht in der Haut seiner Schwester stecken. Mit einem lauten Knall schlug Ben die Tür hinter sich zu.

XXXX

Kurz bevor es richtig dunkel wurde, erreichte Ben das ehemalige Land von Kajika. Verwundert stieg er von seinem Pferd ab. Sehr schnell fand er die Stelle, an der die Kinder eine Feuerstelle errichtet hatten aber es sah nicht so aus, als dass es von heute war. Obwohl es schon seit einigen Stunden geregnet hatte, müsste er eigentlich irgendwelche Spuren finden. Er drehte sich im Kreis und fragte sich, wo die Kinder sein könnten. Wahrscheinlich haben sie sich Schutz bei Koko oder im Dorf gesucht. So stieg er wieder in den Sattel und ritt zu seiner Schwiegertochter.

XXX

Jenkins öffnete die Tür und schaute erst Tico und dann seine Tür verwundert an. „Ich habe das Klopfen auch beim ersten Mal gehört. Ich kann ja froh sein, dass du kein Loch reingeschlagen hast."

Tico lief an Jenkins vorbei und blieb in der Mitte des Raumes stehen. „Ich bin nicht zum Scherzen aufgelegt."

Simon ließ die Tür zufallen und schaute zu dem besorgten Vormann von Adam. „Was ist passiert? Haben die Pferdediebe wieder bei euch gewildert?"

„Sag mal, vermisst du nicht irgendetwas?"

„Nein."

„Deine Tochter?"

„Sally?"

„Hast du geraucht?"

Beide standen sich gegenüber. Jenkins, sehr ruhig und gelassen und Tico war anzusehen, wie erregt er war.

„Nein."

Tico atmete tief durch. „Hast du schon geschlafen?"

Mit einem schelmischen Grinsen schaute Jenkins an sich herunter. Als er das Klopfen gehört hatte, hatte er sich nur schnell die Hose übergezogen. „Tico, können wir jetzt zum Punkt kommen. Sally müsste gleich nach Hause kommen, und wir wollen dann Abendbrot essen."

„Das Abendbrot kannst du vergessen. Die Kinder sind verschwunden."

„Blödsinn. Sie verspäten sich nur durch den Regen."

„Simon, du weißt doch ganz genau, dass sie Adam versprochen haben, pünktlich wiederzukommen. Bernardo hat es als Ältester sehr ernst genommen, dass er die Verantwortung hat. Und alle haben versichert, dass - nachdem Adam sich so bei seinem und Tylers Vater für sie eingesetzt hat - sie sich an die aufgestellten Regeln halten wollten, um ihn nicht zu enttäuschen."

Jenkins blickte zum Fenster. Draußen war es bereits dunkel. Normalerweise machte er sich keine Gedanken, wenn Sally etwas später nach Hause kam. Sie wusste genau, wie sie draußen zurechtkommt und was sie machen kann, wenn das Wetter so schlecht ist, dass sie nicht weiterreiten kann. Er traute ihr auch ohne weiteres bereits zu, alleine eine Nacht im Freien zu verbringen. Dann sah er wieder zu Tico und so langsam musste er ihm Recht geben. Die Kinder waren so glücklich gewesen, dass Ben und Mr. Bourton am Ende, zwar zähneknirschend, dem Ausflug zugestimmt haben. Sie würden dieses Vertrauen, das Adam in sie gesetzt hat, nicht missbrauchen, nur um eine Nacht länger dort bleiben zu können.

„Ich ziehe mir schnell etwas an."

Schnell hatte sich Simon Socken und Schuhe angezogen. Dann lief er mit dem Hemd in der Hand wieder zurück zu Tico. „Wo fangen wir an, zu suchen? Auf Aiyanas Land?"

„Wir wollen uns alle dort treffen. Ich war mit Adam zuerst auf dem Land und als wir dort weder eine Spur von den Kindern, noch von Ben gefunden haben, ahnten wir, dass etwas passiert sein muss. Adam wollte nur zur Sicherheit noch bei Koko vorbeisehen, ob sie nicht doch dort sind, aber dann hätte uns Hoss schon Bescheid gesagt, da auch er weiß, wie schwer sich Mr. Cartwright getan hat, Sarah mitgehen zulassen."

Die Gesichtszüge von Simon wurden ernst. Er schnallte sich seinen Gurt um und nahm seine Jacke. "Dann lass uns keine weitere Zeit verlieren."

XXXXX

Marcs Pferd stand noch nicht richtig, da sprang er schon aus dem Sattel und stürzte auf Adam zu. „Ich bringe dich um. Ich schwöre dir, wenn meinem Jungen etwas passiert ist, mache ich dich fertig."

Er hatte Adam am Kragen gepackte und wollte gerade zuschlagen, als Jenkins und Tom ihn von Adam wegzogen. Tom packte Marc und blickte ihn wütend an. „Reiße dich zusammen Marc. Bis jetzt wissen wir nicht, was passiert ist und wenn etwas passiert ist, ist sicherlich nicht Adam daran schuld. Also wenn du jetzt keinen kühlen Kopf behältst, kannst du gleich wieder nach Hause reiten."

Der Sheriff stieß Marc von sich weg und wandte sich dann seinem Freund zu. „Adam, hast du bei Koko etwas erfahren können?"

Eigentlich hätte Tom diese Frage nicht zu stellen brauchen. So wie der Blick seines Freundes war, konnte er den falschen Wolf förmlich hören und nicht nur sehen. Und nicht nur bei ihm. Auch bei Jenkins war er deutlich erkennbar. Tom atmete innerlich tief durch. Das kann ein Suchtrupp werden. Ein Vater, der nur einen Grund sucht, um Adam und Jenkins das Leben zur Hölle zu machen, und zwei Freunde, die in ihrer Wut doch recht schnell einmal vergessen, wer ihnen eigentlich nur helfen möchte. Seine Augen wanderten zu Tico und Joe. Tico wirkte zwar auch sehr besorgt, aber wahrscheinlich war er der Einzige, auf den er sich wirklich verlassen konnte, dass dieser kein Blödsinn machen würde. Auf Joe wollte und konnte er sich sicher auch nicht verlassen. Wenn etwas mit Ben passiert wäre, würde der Junge auch recht schnell die Nerven verlieren.

„Die Pferdediebe waren auf der Farm."

Sofort hatte Adam die volle Aufmerksamkeit von allen und Tom ging einen Schritt auf ihn zu. „Erzähle, was passiert ist?"

Adam blickte seinen Freund nicht direkt an. Sein Blick ging am Sheriff vorbei ins Leere. „Koko und die Kinder waren zum Glück nicht da, als die Pferde gestohlen wurden. Die Männer sind sehr skrupellos vorgegangen. Sie haben zwei von den Hunden getötet. Es muss am Nachmittag passiert sein. Koko ist kurz vor dem Regen ins Dorf gelaufen und traf gleichzeitig mit mir auf der Farm erst wieder ein."

Adam musste eine Pause machen, um seine Wut zu kontrollieren. „ Joe, kannst du bitte zur Farm reiten. Hoss ist noch nicht zurück. Er wollte sich heute einige Wildpferde ansehen und wird sich wahrscheinlich irgendwo einen Unterschlupf gesucht haben und erst morgen zurückkommen."

„Was macht dich sicher, dass er nicht auf der Farm war, als die Pferdediebe zugeschlagen haben."

Nun sah Adam den Sheriff an. „Tom, du kennst Hoss. Bei so einem Wetter würde er sein Pferd nicht vor der Tür stehen lassen. Er würde Chub sofort in den Stall bringen und versorgen, und hätte er die Pferddiebe überrascht, hätten die kurzen Prozess mit ihm gemacht. Einem der Hunde haben sie die Kehle durchgeschnitten. Diese Kerle nehmen keine Rücksicht."

Wütend auf sich und die Pferdediebe, schob Adam seinen Freund zur Seite und zog Joe nun zu seinem Pferd. „Du sollst zu Koko reiten. Bleib die Nacht bei ihr oder versuche, sie zu überreden, dass sie zu Bridget geht. Ich möchte nicht, dass sie alleine auf der Farm ist."

„Adam, die Kerle werden nicht zurückkommen, wenn sie die Pferde haben."

Wütend stieß Adam seinen Bruder nun gegen Cochies. „Mach, was ich dir sage."

Joe schluckte und schwang sich auf das Pferd. „Wenn Hoss morgen früh zurück ist, sage ihm, er soll warten. Wenn ich Pa und die Kinder nicht gefunden habe, werde ich zur Farm kommen. Denn dann brauchen wir auch die Hilfe von Amarok bei der Suche."

Joe nickte seinem Bruder zu. Es würde in seiner Stimmung keinen Sinn machen, Adam etwas anderes vorzuschlagen.

Kurz schaute Adam seinem Bruder noch nach. Dann wandte er sich wieder den anderen zu. „Die Spuren führen zu den Bergen. Dort sollten wir mit der Suche anfangen."

Mit drei Schritten stand Marc zwischen Tom und Adam. „Was soll das? Wir wollen die Kinder suchen und nicht die Pferdediebe. Nur weil es um deine Koko geht, werden wir nicht plötzlich diese Kerle verfolgen."

Tom ging gar nicht auf seinen alten Schulkameraden ein. „Denkst du, dass das Verschwinden der Kinder und von Ben etwas mit den Pferdedieben zu tun hat?"

„ In meinen Augen kann es kein Zufall sein. Sie werden mit den Pferden bei dem Wetter auch nicht so schnell vorankommen. Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass die Kinder etwas gesehen haben, was sie besser nicht hätten sehen sollen. Wie auch mein Vater."

Schnell überlegte Tom, was sie nun machen sollten. Im Vordergrund standen für ihn die Kinder, aber an dem, was Adam gerade gesagt hatte, könnte etwas dran sein. „Ich gehe auch davon aus, dass alles irgendwie zusammenhängt, aber im Moment können wir nicht viel machen. Bei dem Wetter und dann noch im Dunkeln in die Berge zu reiten, wäre reiner Selbstmord."

„Du willst bis morgen die Hände in den Schoß legen?"

„Marc, ich will die Kinder auch so schnell wie möglich finden, aber wir können ihnen schlecht helfen, wenn wir in einer Felsspalte stecken oder abstürzen. Was wir aber machen können, ist, dass wir bis zum Rand der Berge reiten und dort auf das erste Sonnenlicht warten."

Der Sheriff brauchte gar nicht zu fragen, ob alle damit einverstanden sind. Bevor er überhaupt die Zügel seines Pferdes in der Hand hatte, saßen die vier anderen bereits im Sattel. Als sie zu den Bergen ritten, nahm sich Tom den Vormann zur Seite und sprach mit ihm über den nächsten Tag.

XXXXX

Es war kurz nach dem Sonnenaufgang. Der kleine Stamm saß an einen Felsen gelehnt und die Kinder sahen zu den acht Männern, die am Feuer standen. Lange haben sie in der Nacht darüber geredet, wie sie in diese Situation geraten sind.

Sie hatten gerade ihre Sachen gepackt, als das Wetter umschlug. Der Regen war so stark, dass sie Schutz in dieser kleinen Talsenke gesucht hatten. Als die Pferde in das Tal preschten, war es für die Kinder nicht mehr möglich, unbemerkt zu flüchten. Es dauerte nicht lange, und die Männer hatten sie entdeckt. Das schlechte Wetter hatte dafür gesorgt, dass die Pferdediebe ihre Pläne ändern mussten und sie sehr nervös waren. Dass sie dann noch auf die Kinder getroffen sind, hat ihre Stimmung nicht verbessert. Nun musste der kleine Stamm abwarten, wie es weitergehen würde. Es regnete zwar nicht mehr ganz so stark wie noch am Tag davor, aber noch immer sah es nicht so aus, dass sich die Sonne in den nächsten Stunden zeigen würde.

„Burgess, wir werden hier nicht länger warten, bis der Sheriff unsere Spur aufgenommen hat oder sogar dieser Indianerstamm uns findet."

Roy schüttete seinen Kaffee ins Feuer und zeigte nicht, was er selbst über das ganze dachte. Von Anfang an lief alles schief. Im ersten Moment war Roy erleichtert, dass die Frau mit den Kindern die Farm verlassen hatte und kein anderer sich dort aufhielt. Dann jedoch fingen die Probleme an. Zwei der Hunde rannten sofort auf sie zu. Jeff konnte den einen mit einem ordentlich Tritt gegen den Kopf zum Schweigen bringen. Der andere verbiss sich aber sofort in seiner Wade. Zuerst wollte Roy nach seiner Waffe greifen, aber dann hatte er doch Angst, dass man den Schuss bis ins Dorf hören würde. So zog er sein Messer und schnitt dem Hund die Kehle durch. Der Biss war nicht so tief bei Jeff, aber die Wunde blutete sehr stark. Während einer der Männer Jeff versorgte, kümmerten sich die anderen um die Pferde. Alles ging sehr schnell, und sie waren auf dem Weg in die Berge. Dann jedoch setzte der Regen ein. Und nicht nur ein leichter Regen. Nein, es fing an, zu stürmen und sie konnten kaum noch sehen, was vor ihnen lag. So konnten sie die Pferde nicht über die Berge bringen. Weiter oben könnte der Regen sich sehr schnell in einen unangenehmen Eisregen verwandeln. So mussten sie den unfreiwilligen Stopp in dem Tal einlegen. Dann erwartete sie die nächste Überraschung. Die sechs Kinder und recht schnell erkannten sie auch einige von ihnen. Roy hatte keine Ahnung, wie es nun weiter gehen sollte, aber das durfte er auf keinen Fall den Männern zeigen.

„Wenn wir nicht weiter können wegen des Regens, dann wird es auch dem Sheriff nicht gelingen, unsere Spur hier in den Bergen zu finden."

„Und was machen wir mit den Kindern? Ich stehle Pferde und mache auch noch andere Dinge, die gegen das Gesetz verstoßen, aber ich werde mich nicht hinstellen und Kinder umbringen."

Mit eiskaltem Blick schaute Roy in die Runde. „Ich dachte, ich hätte mir damals echte Männer ausgesucht, aber sobald es einmal nicht so rund läuft, bekommt ihr es mit der Angst zu tun."

„Es war von Beginn an Wahnsinn, dass wir uns die Pferde von der Farm noch holen wollten. Das hätten wir auch im nächsten Jahr machen können."

„Schaut euch die Pferde an. Wenn wir sie über die Berge bekommen, bekommen wir eine Stange Geld. Vertraut mir…."

Alle Männer zogen zur selben Zeit ihre Waffen aus dem Holster, als sie einen Schuss hörten. Sie blickten in die Richtung, aus der der Knall kam. Dann liefen sie den zwei Männern entgegen, die eine dritte Person zwischen sich mitzogen. Roy steckte seine Waffe zurück, als deutlich zu sehen war, dass der Mann sich nicht mehr wehren konnte. „Wer ist das?"

Kurz wechselten die beiden Männer Blicke. „Wir haben ihn dort hinten erwischt, wie er hier herumschnüffelte. Er wollte gerade abhauen. Das mussten wir doch verhindern."

„Verdammt."

Mit einem lauten Scheppern knallte der Becher auf den Boden, den Roy gerade noch in der Hand gehalten hatte. Er war nicht nur über die Dusseligkeit seiner Männer wütend, sondern darüber, dass die Pechsträhne weiter anhielt.

„Hättet ihr ihn nicht anders stoppen können? Wenn der Sheriff unsere Spuren nicht gefunden hat, weiß er aber nun, wo er suchen muss."

„Das reicht. Ich haue jetzt ab."

Der Mann, der schon den ganzen Morgen darüber gemeckert hatte, dass alles schief lief, schaute die anderen an. „Wer von euch kommt mit?"

Am Ende waren nur noch Roy, sein Freund und drei weitere Männer im Tal. Der Rest war geflüchtet aus Angst, erwischt zu werden. Der angeschossene Mann wurde zu den Kindern gebracht. Dann zogen sich Roy und die vier anderen wieder zurück zu dem Feuer.

Sarah sah mit großen Augen auf den Mann, der vor ihnen lag. Ihre Stimme war nur ein Flüstern. „Pa….."

Langsam öffnete Ben seine Augen. Erst ungläubig, aber dann sehr erschrocken schaute er die Kinder an. Als er die Pferde im Tal entdeckt hatte, hat er die Kinder nicht gesehen. „Sarah…."

Er wollte sich aufrichten, aber sofort sackte er mit einem Stöhnen zurück auf den Boden. Mit seinen Händen umklammerte er seinen rechten Oberschenkel.

„Pa, bist du angeschossen worden?"

Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht nickte Ben leicht mit dem Kopf. Sofort schaute Sarah zu der Wunde am Bein. Vorsichtig schob sie die Hände von ihrem Vater weg. „Bitte, Pa, ich will nur kurz einmal nachsehen."

„Sarah du…..kannst da nichts…machen."

„Bitte, Pa."

Im ersten Moment konnte Sarah nichts sehen und fluchte leise, dass die Männer ihnen das Messer weggenommen hatten. So konnte sie nicht das Hosenbein ihres Vaters aufschneiden. Dann sah sie zu Bernardo. „Kannst du die Hosen etwas aufreißen, so dass ich die Wunde sehen kann?"

Erst zögerlich, aber dann doch sehr beherzt, zerriss Bernardo die Hose an der Stelle, an der Ben von der Kugel getroffen wurde. Recht bald konnte Sarah die Einschussstelle sehen. Dann öffnete sie ihren Medizinbeutel und holte einige getrocknete Blätter heraus. Bevor sie diese auf die Wunde legte, ließ sie eine dunkle Flüssigkeit aus einer kleinen Flasche in die Wunde tropfen. Dann legte sie die Blätter auf die Wunde und band alles mit einem Tuch fest. Nun hatte sie zum ersten Mal selbst mitbekommen, wie wichtig es ist, dass der Medizinbeutel immer aufgefüllt wird und wenn man länger vom Dorf weg ist, die wichtigsten Sachen für die Behandlung einer Verletzung dabei hatte. Sie konnte es nicht erwarten, dass sie davon dem Schamanen berichten konnte. Dann wurde ihr aber bewusst, dass sie dafür erst einmal aus diesem Tal herauskommen müssten. Aus einer Dose nahm sie ein kleines Blatt und berührte ihren Vater an der Schulter. „Pa…."

Ben öffnete die Augen und drehte den Kopf zu ihr. „Pa., ich habe etwas in die Wunde getan, damit es aufhört zu bluten und sich nicht sofort entzündet. Die Kugel ist zu tief. So etwas kann ich noch nicht, aber ich kann dir etwas gegen die Schmerzen geben."

Sie reichte ihm das Blatt. Ihr Vater lächelte leicht, nahm ihr das Blatt ab und steckte es sich in den Mund. „Gebt mir noch einige Minuten, dann können wir überlegen, wie wir hier herauskommen."

„Lalá Ben, der Große Geist wird uns einen Weg zeigen. Ruhe du dich noch etwas aus."

„Der Große Geist…."

Ben schloss die Augen, bevor die Kinder sehen konnten, wie er diese verdrehte. Das würde ihn wahrscheinlich den Rest seines Lebens begleiten. Wenn man nicht weiter weiß, dann würde der Große Geist einem den Weg schon zeigen. Kann man nicht einfach nur sagen, dass die Situation sehr hoffnungslos ist. Auch wenn die Schmerzen im Bein nachließen, würde er es nie schaffen, über die Berge zu klettern und dass sie durch den Eingang vom Tal davonlaufen könnten, bezweifelte er.

Aiyana nickten den anderen zu und sie setzten sich in einem kleinen Kreis etwas abseits von Ben auf den Boden. „Winona, was hast du alles in deinem Beutel dabei?"

„Alles was ich brauche, um eine Wunden zu versorgen oder für das eine oder andere kleine Wehwehchen."

Adams Tochter schaute zu den Pferdedieben und dachte nach. „Wir müssen hier raus und Hilfe für Pa holen."

„Wie wollen wir das machen." Mit dem Kopf nickte Tyler zu den Männern. „Sie sehen doch ständig zu uns. Und jetzt am Tage fällt es auf, wenn einer von uns die Felsen hochklettert."

„Dann wir müssen ablenken."

„Bernardo, wirst du doch noch ein Krieger?"

Riccardo konnte nicht verhindern, dass er seinen Cousin angrinsen musste. Sally rückte näher an Aiyanas Bruder heran. „Hast du eine Idee?"

„Sí. Wir müssen machen großes Durcheinander."

„Wie willst du das machen, mein lieber Bruder? Wir sind nur ein kleiner Stamm und nicht hunderte Krieger."

Bernardo drehte sich etwas um und zeigte auf die Pferde. „Das sind unsere Krieger."

Alle sahen zu den Pferden und Riccardo war der erste, der verstand, was Bernardo vorhatte. „Bernardo, das ist die Idee. Wenn wir die Pferde aufscheuchen und alle wild durcheinander rennen, kann sich einer von uns davonschleichen. Sie werden zu beschäftigt sein, um sofort zu merken, dass einer fehlt."

„Aber wer von uns soll versuchen, zu fliehen? So gut kenne ich mich hier in den Bergen nicht aus."

„Das brauchst du auch nicht, Tyler. Ich werde gehen. Ich bin hier aufgewachsen. Ich kenne mich in den Bergen aus."

„Ich dich begleiten."

„Nein. Wenn ich alleine gehe, bin ich schneller. Aber ich bin stolz auf meinen Bruder, dass er doch ein Krieger ist und keine wimmernde Maus."

Leicht sackte Bernardo zusammen, aber dann wurde er sich seiner Verantwortung wieder bewusst. Dass er versprochen hatte, auf die anderen aufzupassen. „Dann werden wir das Durcheinander machen."

„Winona…" Aiyana fasste Sarah am Arm an. „…der Mann, der hier das Sagen hat, trinkt viel Kaffee. Hast du etwas dabei, was wir in den Kaffee tun können?"

Die Stirn in Falten gelegt, überlegte Sarah, was sie alles in ihrem Beutel hat. „Ich könnte ihm etwas von den Tropfen in den Kaffee schütten, aber ich weiß nicht, wie sie wirken, wenn man sie trinkt."

„Versuche es. Wenn nichts passiert, dann passiert nichts, aber wenn wir Glück haben, bekommt er Probleme mit seinem Magen."

Sie schauten sich an und dann war es beschlossene Sache. Kurz sprachen sie noch darüber, wie sie vorgehen wollten, aber recht schnell hatten sie den genauen Plan zurechtgelegt.

„MEIN PA…..MEIN PA…"

Mit wild rudernden Armen rannte Sarah zu den Männern am Feuer. Die sahen sie mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. „Mein Pa stirbt….er verblutet…"

Sie lief weiter mit rudernden Armen vor den Männern auf und ab. Sprachlos sahen sie Sarah zu, wie sie vor dem kleinen Felsvorsprung hin- und herrannte. Ihre Aufmerksamkeit war nur noch auf Bens Tochter gerichtet. So bekamen sie nicht mit, wie Aiyana die Felsen hochkletterte und die anderen geduckt zu den Pferden liefen. Dann ging es sehr schnell. Die Kinder fingen an zu schreien und versetzten einigen Pferden solch einen Klaps, dass sie losliefen. Rusty und Chayton liefen zwischen den Pferden umher und durch ihr Bellen versetzten sie die Pferde noch mehr in Panik. Als sich die Herde in Bewegung setzte und nicht mehr zu kontrollieren war, zogen sich die Kinder mit den Hunden wieder zurück.

Die Pferdediebe versuchten, die Tiere zu beruhigen und daran zu hindern, aus dem Tal zu rennen. Inzwischen wollte Sarah etwas von den Tropfen in den Kaffee schütten. Sie hockte sich gerade hin, als sie am Arm hochgerissen wurde. „Was machst du hier?"

Sie blickte in die zornigen Augen von Roy. „Ich….ich wollte meinem Vater etwas zu trinken bringen."

„Ich denke, dein Vater stirbt."

Er zog Sarah weg von dem Felsvorsprung und schaute zu Ben, der aber nicht mehr an der Stelle lag, wie noch vor einigen Minuten. Sie hatten Ben gesagt, er soll sich hinter einem der Felsen verstecken, damit er nicht von den durchgehenden Pferden zertrampelt würde. Roy zog seine Waffe und richtete sie auf Sarah. „Wo ist dein Vater?"

Seine Augen wanderten hektisch weiter durch das Tal. „Und wo sind deine Freunde?"

Dann fielen Schüsse und wieder sah sich Roy um, aber durch die Pferde, die immer noch im Tal hin- und herrannten, konnte er nicht sehen, was genau vor sich ging. Aber was er wusste war, dass es jetzt doch besser wäre, zu verschwinden. Er packte Sarah am Arm und zog sie mit sich. Mit der Waffe in der einen Hand und Sarah in der anderen, erreichte er sein Pferd, das aber sehr unruhig tänzelte und als er dicht bei ihm stand, stieg es in die Höhe. Roy war nicht in der Lage, sein Pferd so zu beruhigen, dass er in den Sattel steigen konnte.

„Verdammt. Komm mit."

Weiter zog er Sarah mit sich und wollte nun zu Fuß aus dem Tal flüchten. Er stieß Sarah so in den Rücken, dass sie die Felsen vor sich hochklettern solle. Als er ihr folgte, schaute er sich immer wieder um, aber noch immer konnte er nicht genau erkennen, was im Tal passierte. Sarah hatte den oberen Rand erreicht. Mit einem letzten Blick in das Tal, zog sich Roy über den Rand. Sofort war er auf den Beinen, aber Sarah konnte er nicht mehr sehen. Der Regen war wieder stärker geworden, was es schwer machte, wieder zu erkennen, was weiter weg war. Dann fuhr er herum, als er ein Klicken hörte.

„Lass deine Waffe fallen."

Roy blinzelte und schaute leicht verwirrt den Mann vor sich an. „Warum sollte ich das tun. Ich habe nichts mehr zu verlieren. Wie sieht es mit dir aus?"

Adam ging einen Schritt auf ihn zu und Roy ging einen Schritt zurück. „Ich habe keine Angst zu sterben. Aber weißt du, wie es sich anfühlt, wenn die Kugel in deine Brust einschlägt und dir die Luft wegbleibt?"

Einen weiteren Schritt musste Roy zurückgehen, weil ihm Adam wieder näher kam. „Du stirbst aber nicht sofort. Das Blut sammelt sich in deinem Mund. Du versuchst Luft zu holen, aber es funktioniert nicht…"

Wieder ein Schritt zurück.

„…du wirst langsam in die Knie gehen, weil du keine Kraft mehr hast, zu stehen."

Roy musste schlucken und dann trat sein rechter Fuß ins Leere. Sein Kopf ruckte nach rechts, aber da fiel er schon nach unten. Adam kam zum Rand gelaufen und schaute Roy nach, wie dieser die Felswand hinunter fiel. Es war nicht sehr tief, aber für Adam war es nicht möglich, an dieser Stelle  
\- ohne sich selbst in Gefahr zu bringen - hinunterzusteigen. So steckte er die Waffe ins Holster und lief zurück in das Tal zu den anderen.

Bevor Sarah am Rand der Felsen aufgetaucht war, wollten Tico und er eigentlich gerade von der Seite ins Tal steigen. Sie hatten jedoch gesehen, dass sich Roy Sarah geschnappt hatte, als Tom von der anderen Seite ins Tal lief und, wie es schien, das Feuer eröffnen würde. So hatten sie gewartet, bis Sarah den Rand erreicht hatte. Tico hatte dann Sarah genommen, um sie in Sicherheit zu bringen und Adam hatte auf Roy gewartet.

Vorsichtig stieg Adam ins Tal. Durch den Regen war der Boden so glitschig, dass er aufpassen musste, um nicht zu stürzen. Kokos Pferde hatten das Tal verlassen und Adam hoffte nur, dass sie wieder zurück zur Farm laufen würden. Wenn nicht, würden sie Tagen brauchen, sie wieder einzufangen. Überaus glücklich war er, als er sah, dass es den Kindern gut ging. Bevor er zu seinem Vater ging, der nun auf einem Felsen saß, lief er zu dem kleinen Stamm und nahm sie in den Arm. Er sprach aber nicht viel mit ihnen. Das würde er dann in den nächsten Tagen machen. Jetzt war es ihm relativ egal, wie sie hier in die Berge gekommen und nicht - wie versprochen - auf dem Land geblieben sind. Für ihn war es nur wichtig, dass keinem von ihnen etwas passiert ist. Erst jetzt lief er zu seinem Vater, um sich zu erkundigen, wie es ihm geht. Auch wenn es ihm leid tat, dass er angeschossen wurde, war es für sie gut gewesen. So hatten sie recht schnell die Spur zu den Pferdedieben aufnehmen können und da Adam wusste, dass es hier in den Bergen nicht viele Stelle gab, an denen man so eine große Herde verstecken konnte, fiel ihm sofort dieses Tal ein, als er den Schuss gehört hatte.

„Wie geht es dir, Pa?"

„Gut. Dank unserem kleinen Schamanen."

Lächelnd sah er zu Sarah.

Fragend schaute Sarah Aiyana an. „Wie konntest du so schnell Hilfe holen? Wir haben doch gerade erst die Pferde aufgeschreckt."

„Ich war gerade oben angekommen, als mir Sallys Vater den Mund zuhielt. Sie hatten uns schon beobachtet und wollten gerade ins Tal gehen, als sie mich gesehen haben. Und dann ging es recht schnell. Tom und die anderen nutzten das Chaos aus, das wir durch die Pferde geschaffen haben. So konnten sie sich an die Männer heranschleichen. Aber die haben dann, als sie Tom gesehen haben, sofort auf ihn geschossen."

Sarah sah zu den zugedeckten Leichen. „Sind alle tot?"

Riccardo hatte sich nun zu ihr gestellt. „Ja, sind sie. Was ist mit Roy? Hat Onkel Adam ihn erwischt?"

„Weiß nicht. Ich denke schon. Er ist ja ohne ihn zurückgekommen."

„Tyler, kommst du. Wir wollen nach Hause."

Die Kinder sahen zu Marc, der bei Tom stand und dessen Gesichtsausdruck zeigte, dass sich seine Meinung über die Freunde seines Sohnes nicht geändert hatte. Es war ihm nicht anzusehen, dass er sich - wie die anderen - darüber freute, dass es den Kindern gut ging.

Tyler drehte sich wieder zu dem kleinen Stamm. Sie sahen sich an und ihnen wurde bewusst, dass die zwei Tage einiges verändert hatten. Dass der Stamm sich verändert hat. Aiyana war die erste, die das Wort ergriff, und sie rückten näher zusammen. „Wieder hat der Stamm einen Sieg errungen. Ich bin stolz auf meine Krieger. Auch wenn es in Moment für uns nicht einfach ist, haben wir, als es wichtig war, zusammengehalten."

„Ich werde euch vermissen, wenn ich nach England gehen sollte."

„Du wirst immer zu uns gehören."

„Danke, Sally."

„Auch ich werde den Stamm verlassen."

Alle Augen waren auf Bernardo gerichtet. „Warum, Bernardo? Jetzt wo du gezeigt hast, dass du doch ein großer Krieger bist."

„Riccardo, ich möchte, wenn ich frei habe, andere Sachen machen."

„Ach, was denn? Die Bücher von Joan nach Hause tragen?"

Mit rotem Kopf und großen Augen sah Bernardo zu Tyler, der frech grinste.

„Du magst Joan?" Erstaunt drehte Aiyana ihren Kopf zu ihrem Bruder. „Du willst ihre Bücher nach Hause tragen?"

„Aiyana, das wirst du verstehen, wenn du Randy endlich erlaubst, dass er deine Bücher für dich tragen darf."

Noch erstaunter schaute Adams Tochter nun zu Sally. „Randy will was?"

Als der Rest des Stammes anfing zu grinsen, funkelte sie alle böse an. „Ich kann meine Bücher alleine tragen. Das muss kein Junge für mich machen."

Als die anderen aber lächelten, fing sie an zu schmunzeln. Riccardo lehnte sich leicht zu Sarah. Leise flüsterte er ihr zu. „Soll ich deine Bücher nehmen?"

„Vergiss es. Ich werde mich nie mit einem Jungen verabreden. Denn ich werde nicht heiraten. Ich will zur Universität gehen."

„Was immer der Große Geist für uns vorsieht und auch einige von uns einen anderen Weg gehen werden, werden wir immer ein Stamm sein und deswegen sollten wir uns eines versprechen…..Wenn einer von uns Hilfe braucht, werden wir da sein. Wir werden zusammenhalten und gemeinsam dann in den Kampf ziehen."

Sie schlossen den Kreis, indem sie noch dichter zusammenrückten. Nun war es Bernardo, der die nächsten Worte an den Stamm richtete." Ich will zwar nicht im Kampf sterben, aber wenn, dann wie ein Krieger."

Und mit einem ernsten Gesicht sprachen sie alle gleichzeitig ihren Leitspruch, aber dieses Mal in der Sprache von Aiyana. „ Wípȟemnayaŋ tʼá"

„Ich werde unseren Stamm nie vergessen, auch wenn mein Vater mich nach Australien schickt. Und ich bin…"

Tyler konnte nicht weiter sprechen, weil Marc ihn am Kragen gefasst hatte und ihn so aus dem Kreis zog. „Wir gehen jetzt nach Hause und dann erkläre ich dir, was wirklich wichtig im Leben ist und dazu gehören sicher nicht diese Spielereien mit deinen komischen Freunden. Was dabei herauskommt, haben wir jetzt mehr als einmal zu sehen bekommen."

Unsanft stieß Marc seinen Sohn zu den Pferden. Bevor sie davonritten, schaute Tyler noch einmal zurück zu dem Stamm.

XXX

Auch wenn Koko in den letzten Wochen allen gegenüber gezeigt hatte, wie stark sie ist, wusste Adam, dass sie innerlich vor Sorge beinahe zerbrach. Denn das letzte Mal, als er sie so lange wie heute im Arm hielt, war schon sehr lange her.

Die Kinder waren im Dorf bei Aponi und Koko versuchte mit Hilfe von ihrem Vater, Riccardo, Bernardo und Little Joe die Farm am Laufen zu halten. Denn, nachdem Hoss auch nicht nach zwei Tagen zurückgekommen war, ahnten alle, dass etwas passiert sein musste. Auch wenn Hoss einer Spur gefolgt war, die in seinen Augen noch so interessant war, kehrte er immer vorher zurück, um Koko Bescheid zu sagen, dass er auf eine längere Jagd gehen würde. In den ganzen Jahren stand sie an erster Stelle bei Hoss und er hätte auch das beste Pferd stehengelassen, wenn nur ein Hauch der Gefahr bestand, dass seine Frau sich um ihn sorgen könnte.

Sie hatten überall gesucht. In den Bergen, in den Städten und im Wald. Amarok war mit seinen Kriegern den Wildpferden, die Hoss sich eigentlich ansehen wollte, bis weit in die Berge gefolgt, aber sie hatten nicht eine Spur gefunden. Chub war nach einer Woche alleine auf der Farm aufgetaucht. Aber auch an ihm war kein Hinweis zu finden, wo sich Hoss aufhalten könnte.

Adam schloss die Augen und ganz unbewusst drückte er Koko fester an sich. Er hatte eine Spur gefunden und es keinem bisher erzählt. Er weiß noch, wie er am Rand des Flusses kniete und den Hut seines Bruders an sich presste. Hoss muss ins Wasser gefallen sein, sonst gab es keine Erklärung dafür, warum der Hut dort gelegen hatte. Und da etwas Blut an der Krempe zu sehen war, ging Adam davon aus, dass sein Bruder gestürzt und auf den Kopf gefallen sein musste. Dass er von einem Tier angefallen wurde, schloss er aus. Auch dann hätte er irgendetwas gefunden. Hoss war einfach zu groß und zu schwer, als dass er tiefer in die Berge hätte gezogen werden könnte. Und dass er auf die Pferdediebe gestoßen war, schloss Adam auch aus. Die hätten sich nicht die Zeit genommen, um die Leiche zu beseitigen. Natürlich hätte er gerne einen von ihnen dazu befragt, aber sie wurden alle im Tal bei dem Kampf erschossen und der Mann, der vor Adams Augen die Felsen hinunter gefallen war, wurde nicht gefunden. Das Wetter wurde dann wieder so schlecht, dass Tom seiner Spur nicht weiter folgen konnte. Darüber machte sich aber der Sheriff keine Gedanken. Durch den kleinen Stamm wusste er, um wen es sich bei dem Mann handelte und es existierte bereits nicht nur ein Steckbrief seinetwegen. Eines Tages würden sie ihn schon erwischen.

Morgen würde er mit Little Joe aufbrechen, um nach Hoss zu suchen. Nicht nur für Koko war es wichtig, seine Leiche zu finden, auch sein Vater war nur noch ein Schatten seiner selbst. Die Kugel war zwar sehr tief eingedrungen, aber dadurch, dass Sarah ihm schnell helfen konnte, hatte sie sich nicht so stark entzündet. Aber die Wunden, die durch das Verschwinden von Hoss in seinem Vater waren, konnten nicht mit Tee und Blättern behandelt werden.

Dass Hoss den Sturz ins Wasser überlebt hatte, bezweifelte Adam. Nicht nur, dass es bereits sehr kalt gewesen war, auch die Strömung war durch den vielen Regen sehr stark an diesem Tagen gewesen und es war schon schwer, sich so im Wasser zu halten. Mit einer Kopfverletzung war es eigentlich unmöglich. So hatte Adam mit Bridget besprochen, dass er so lange suchen wird, bis er Hoss gefunden hat. Und wenn er dem Fluss bis weit nach Kanada folgen müsste.

Sanft schob er Koko etwas von sich weg. Dann nahm er ihr Gesicht in seine Hände und schaute tief in ihre Augen. „Ich werde dir Hoss zurückbringen. Das verspreche ich dir. Ich werde nicht vorher zurückkommen und du weißt, ich halte immer meine Versprechen."

Koko senkte die Augen nicht. Stark und selbstbewusst schaute sie ihn weiter an, obwohl sie ihre Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte. Zärtlich strich Adam mit den Daumen unter ihren Augen entlang. Vergebens versuchte sie, dass ihre Stimme genauso stark klang, wie ihr Blick war. „Wynono, wie oft habe ich dir gesagt, dass du nicht immer etwas versprechen sollst, wenn du nicht weißt, wie die Zukunft aussieht."

„Und wie oft habe ich dir immer gesagt, ich lebe den Augenblick, und ich werde meinen Weg gehen und eine Lösung finden. Wenn ich etwas verspreche, werde ich alles dafür tun, dass ich es auch halten kann. Ich bringe dir Hoss zurück. Dass er hier bei dir ist. Er soll sehen, wie seine Kinder große stolze Krieger werden, und sie sollen immer wissen, wo sie ihn finden können, wenn sie ihn brauchen."

Auch wenn er Koko nichts von dem Hut erzählt hatte, konnte er sie nicht belügen und sagen, dass er seinen Bruder lebend zurück bringen würde.

Nun senkte Koko doch die Augen und schaute auf ihren Bauch. Leicht strich sie mit der Hand darüber. Sie hatte Hoss noch nicht gesagt, dass sie ein weiteres Kind erwarten und unter vielen Tränen hatte sie es nur Adam in der letzten Woche erzählt.

Ein ganz kleines Lächeln huschte über das Gesicht von Koko. „Ich hoffe, dass es ein Mädchen wird. Das hatte er sich immer gewünscht und ich wünsche mir, dass es zu sehen ist, wer ihr Vater war."

Nun musste auch Adam leicht schmunzeln. „Du willst ein Mädchen haben, das wie Hoss aussieht? Na dann müssen sich Travis und Nick keine Sorgen machen. Dann werden sie nicht ihre Schwester beschützen, sondern ihre Schwester wird sie beschützen."

Koko schlug ihrem Freund gegen die Brust, aber sofort legte sie die Hand vor die Augen, um nicht zu zeigen, dass sie bei dem Gedanken wieder stärker anfangen musste, zu weinen. Adam nahm sie wieder in den Arm. Wie lange sie so im Wohnzimmer noch standen, wusste er nicht. Er kehrte jedoch erst sehr spät am Abend nach Hause zurück.

XXXXX

Tief durchatmend tauchte Tico wieder auf und strich sich mit den Händen durch das Gesicht. Sie hatten es endlich geschafft. Sie hatten die letzten Tiere in die Hochebene getrieben. Es war auch höchste Zeit. Durch das Verschwinden von Hoss war alles ziemlich durcheinander geraten. Adam und Joe waren nur selten auf der Ranch gewesen, um ihnen bei der Arbeit zu helfen und Mr. Cartwright erholte sich noch immer von seiner Verletzung und das anhaltende schlechte Wetter machte die Arbeit auch nicht leichter. Deswegen war er nur froh, dass sie nun endlich mit der schlimmsten Arbeit fertig geworden sind. So wie es im Moment aussah, würde der Winter in diesem Jahr sehr früh beginnen.

Wie jedes Jahr zum Abschluss eines Jahres, hatte sich Tico eine Wanne fertig gemacht, um sich einfach die nächste Stunde vor dem Kamin seinen Gedanken hinzugeben. Neben ihm stand ein Stuhl, auf dem eine Flasche Whisky stand und eine Zigarre lag. Auch wenn seine Gedanken natürlich über den Verbleib von Hoss kreisten, wollte er mit diesem Ritual nicht brechen. Adam war mit Joe nun seit einer Woche unterwegs, um nach ihrem Bruder zu suchen. Er hoffte, dass sie ihn noch vor dem ersten Schneefall finden würden. Sonst würde es verdammt schwer werden, vor dem Frühling eine Leiche zu finden. Keiner von den Cowboys glaubte daran, dass Hoss noch am Leben sei. Er war ein Mensch der, so stark er auch verletzt war, sobald er nur etwas sprechen konnte, dafür sorgen würde, dass seine Familie Bescheid wüsste, wo er ist.

Seufzend goss sich Tico etwas Whisky ein und stecke sich die Zigarre in den Mund. Dann hangelte er nach seiner Hose, um an die Streichhölzer zu kommen. Er konnte die Packung schon fühlen, als er auch noch etwas anderes ertastete. Verwundert zog er einen kleinen Briefumschlag aus der Tasche und fragte sich, warum sie ihm den nicht persönlich geben hatte. Sie hatten sich doch heute gesehen. Zwar nur kurz, aber sonst gab sie ihm doch die Briefe auch immer mit einem geheimnisvollen Lächeln persönlich. Wenn er recht darüber nachdachte, war sie heute sowieso etwas merkwürdig gewesen. Stiller als sonst. Mit Schrecken schaute er auf den Umschlag. Sie würde ihm doch nicht geschrieben haben, dass sie sich nicht weiter sehen könnten. Sofort öffnete er den Umschlag und überflog die Zeilen. Dann lehnte er sich zurück und grinste, aber gleichzeitig schlug er mit der Faust in Wasser. Erneut blickte er auf den Brief.

„Verdammt."

Er legte den Brief auf den Stuhl, zündete sich die Zigarre an und nahm einen tiefen Zug. Das war ein sehr unpassender Zeitpunkt. Adam wird ihn erschießen, wenn er die Wahrheit erfährt. Aber wie sagte sein Boss immer. Nichts passiert einfach so. Alles passiert aus einem bestimmten Grund, zu einer bestimmten Zeit. Und für Tico war es keine Frage, dass er dazu steht, was passiert ist. Denn auch, wenn er sich nun mit Adam anlegen müsste, wird er an einen weiteren Spruch von ihm denken. Manchmal muss das Kriegsbeil ausgegraben werden, um einen Sieg zu erringen. Und wer weiß. Sie haben solange nichts von ihm gehört, weil er so plötzlich verschwunden war. Wenn er gestorben ist, dann hat sich das größte Problem damit auch erledigt. Morgen würde er zu ihr reiten und ihr sagen, dass sie sich keine Sorgen machen müsste. Mit sich und der Welt zufrieden, nahm er einen weiteren Schluck aus dem Glas.


	105. Chapter 105

„Du musst auch weiter rühren, wenn der Teig heute noch fertig werden soll."

Die Augen von Dianne wanderten nach unten zu der Schüssel die vor ihr stand. Dann schaute sie nach links zu Bridget. „Warum muss der Schnee in diesem Jahr nur so früh kommen?"

Nun schaute auch Bridget aus dem Fenster. Seit dem Morgen schneite es so stark, dass wahrscheinlich in den nächsten Tagen die Kinder nicht in die Schule gehen konnten. Es war Samstagvormittag und sie hatten sich heute alle auf der Ponderosa zum Essen verabredet. Sie wollten trotz der Umstände versuchen, den Kindern nicht allzu sehr zu zeigen, wie besorgt doch alle waren. Auch wenn Ben schon seit zwei Wochen wieder aufstehen konnte und auch schon wieder etwas auf der Ranch arbeitete, konnte er nicht verbergen wie sehr er mit sich haderte, dass er nicht in der Lage gewesen war, Joe und Adam zu begleiten, um nach Hoss zu suchen. Beide waren jetzt schon über drei Wochen unterwegs, und so wie das Wetter war, hoffte Bridget nur, dass Adam so vernünftig war, die Suche abzubrechen. Es wäre keinem geholfen, wenn die beiden nun auch noch verschwinden würden. Aber Bridget hatte sich geschworen, sich von den anderen nicht anstecken zu lassen. Mit Emillia zusammen versuchte sie, den Alltag so normal wie nur möglich zu gestalten. Sie mussten nicht nur Ben auf andere Gedanken bringen, auch Koko brauchte die Unterstützung von ihnen allen. Auch wenn sie nach außen sehr stark wirkte, konnte man ihr es immer wieder anmerken, wie dankbar sie doch war, wenn einer von ihnen bei ihr war. Pelipa, die am nächsten von der Farm wohnte, besuchte sie jeden Tag. Bridget versuchte mindestens drei Mal in der Woche zu ihr zu fahren. Bei diesem Wetter würde es aber in nächster Zeit immer schwerer werden. Sie konnte aber auch verstehen, dass Koko mit den Kindern nicht zu ihnen ziehen wollte. Da das Dorf auch bei diesem Wetter zu Fuß zu erreichen war, mussten sie sich keine Sorgen um Koko und die beiden Jungs machen. Aponi und Amarok würden auch beim stärksten Schneefall zur Farm laufen.

Mit einem Lächeln schaute sie wieder zu Dianne. „Du musst dir keine Gedanken machen. Adam und Joe werden bereits auf dem Rückweg sein. Bei diesem Wetter wird auch Adam einsehen, dass es keinen Zweck hat weiter nach Hoss zu suchen."

Sie ging nicht davon aus, dass sie Hoss noch lebend finden würden. Schon seit Wochen war es sehr kalt in den Nächten, so dass keiner, der verletzt war, draußen nur eine Nacht überleben könnte, und Hoss war nun schon so lange vermisst. Noch immer war es auch für sie sehr schwer sich vorzustellen, dass ihr Schwager nicht mehr unter ihnen war. Bridget machte sich nicht nur Gedanken um Ben und Koko, sondern auch um Adam. Nach dem offensichtlich war, dass etwas mit Hoss passiert sein musste, wurde er immer stiller. Erst als er den Hut am Fluss gefunden hatte, sprach er mit ihr über seine Gefühle. Es war nicht nur für Koko wichtig zu wissen, was genau geschehen war. Auch Adam brauchte die Gewissheit. Wieder einmal gab er sich die Schuld, dass er nicht auf seinen Bruder aufgepasst hatte, als dieser ihn gebraucht hatte. Wenn er ihn nicht fand, würde er sehr lange brauchen bis er zu seinem Gleichgewicht zurück fand.

„Wie machst du das, Bridget? Wie kannst du so ruhig bleiben? Ich denke jede Minute an Joe und wie es ihm wohl jetzt geht. Die Nächte sind doch so kalt, und je weiter sie Richtung Kanada kommen, um so kälter wird es, und der ganze Schnee, wenn …"

Bridget legte ihre Hand auf den Arm von Dianne. „Dianne, du musst lernen dich von deinen Ängsten zu befreien. Wenn du dir ständig Gedanken machst, ob Joe draußen alleine klar kommt, wirst du eines Tages durchdrehen. Joe wird in Zukunft öfter mal länger verreisen müssen, und nicht immer werden Adam oder Tico dabei sein. Irgendwann wird er sicher auch mal den Viehtrieb alleine leiten."

Sie versuchte Dianne so zuversichtlich wie möglich anzusehen. Sie konnte verstehen, dass sie sich um Joe sorgte. Ihr Vater arbeitete in der Stadt, so dass sie es gar nicht kannte, dass jemand länger von Zuhause weg war. Auch wie das Leben genau auf der Ranch aussah, hatte sie erst in diesem einen Jahr richtig kennengelernt, und obwohl es am Anfang überhaupt nicht so aussah, gewöhnte sie sich immer besser daran. Nun musste nur noch Joe lernen, was es bedeutete eine Familie zu haben. Noch immer achtete er nicht darauf, dass er Dianne damit verletzt, wenn er sich wie vor kurzen, zu intensiv mit den Saloon-Mädchen beschäftigte.

Nun musste Bridget kurz die Augen schließen, als sie daran denken musste, wie groß ihre Angst damals gewesen war, als Adam nach ihrer Hochzeit von Kajika gefangen wurde. Dass sie geglaubt hatte, ihn nie wieder zu sehen. Wie oft sie sich auch noch heute hin und wieder dabei ertappte, dass sie, wenn Adam sich etwas verspätete, immer aus dem Fenster schaute. Mit der Zeit hatte sie jedoch auch gelernt mit dieser Angst klar zukommen, und auch Dianne würde das schaffen. Sie war gerade erst achtzehn, und da es in dieser Familie selten ruhig zuging, würde auch sie bald mit ihren Ängsten zurechtkommen.

Erneut schaute Dianne aus dem Fenster und holte tief Luft. „Du kennst doch Little Joe, wie schwer es ihm immer fällt auf Adam zu hören, und was passiert, wenn Adam dann keine Geduld mehr mit ihm hat. Ich sehe ihn schon alleine durch den Schnee laufen, weil sich die beiden mal wieder gestritten haben."

Etwas musste Bridget lachen. „Das wird er nicht. Auch wenn sich die beiden hin und wieder in den Haaren haben, so halten sie, wenn es um die Familie geht, zusammen. Sie werden zusammen suchen und auch zusammen zurückkommen, auch wenn Joe es im ersten Moment nicht einsehen wird, dass es besser ist, die Suche im Frühjahr fortzusetzen."

Nun drehte sich Dianne zu Bridget. „Denkst du, dass Hoss doch noch leben könnte?"

Ganz langsam schüttelte Adams Frau den Kopf. „Wenn, dann müsste er hier in der Nähe sein, und dann hätte uns irgendwer schon davon in Kenntnis gesetzt. Er kann eventuell eine Nacht draußen überlebt haben. Mit viel Glück auch zwei, aber auf keinen Fall länger als eine Woche."

„Ich kann mir das nicht vorstellen, dass er nicht mehr da ist. Hoss war immer so stark und so gutmütig und nicht einer in der Schule konnte ihn besiegen."

„Wir werden auch diese Zeit überstehen, und zwar aus dem Grund, dass wir als Familie zusammenhalten. Wir werden Ben und Emillia nicht alleine lassen, und wir werden Koko zur Seite stehen."

Langsam fing Dianne an wieder den Teig in der Schüssel umzurühren. „Irgendwie war das Leben, bevor ich Joe geheiratet habe, einfacher."

„Es hat sich nichts geändert. Nur dass du jetzt so langsam siehst, was es heißt erwachsen zu werden. Du bist nun verantwortlich für das was du machst und musst eigene Entscheidungen treffen."

Sehr zuversichtlich schaute sie Dianne immer noch nicht an. „Du wirst sehen. Im nächsten Winter siehst du viele Dinge schon anders, und irgendwann bist du auch in der Lage anderen Mut zu zusprechen, wenn es nötig sein sollte. So, nun müssen wir uns ran halten, sonst bekommen wir das Mittagessen erst am Abend auf den Tisch."

Nachdenklich schaute Dianne beim Zubereiten des Essens auch noch die nächste Stunde aus dem Fenster.

XXX

Es kam nicht sehr oft vor, dass Joe zugeben musste, dass er dankbar dafür war, dass Adam so viel von den Indianern gelernt hatte. Aber sein Wissen darüber, wie man bei noch so schlechtem Wetter, es sich so angenehm wie möglich in der Nacht machen konnte, machte es etwas einfacher, diese Stunden zu überstehen. Sie waren jetzt fast zwei Wochen unterwegs und hatten aber bisher keine Spur oder Hinweis auf Hoss gefunden. Aber wie Adam schon am Anfang meinte, durch die starke Strömung, die damals herrschte konnte ihr Bruder ziemlich weit abgetrieben worden sein. Auch konnte es sein, dass sie längst an ihm vorbeigeritten waren. Es hatte vor einigen Tagen angefangen zu schneien, und so könnte Hoss bereits unter einer Schneedecke liegen, aber Adam wollte noch nicht aufgeben. So lange die Pferde vorankamen, wollte er nicht umkehren.

Joe hockte am Feuer und trank seinen Kaffee. Dabei blickte er zu Adam, der am Ufer stand und in die Ferne sah. Gerne würde er wissen, was gerade in seinem Kopf vorging. Zwar sprachen sie über viele Dinge, aber immer wenn Joe versuchte das Thema auf Hoss zu lenken, wurde sein Bruder ganz still und gab nur einsilbige Antworten. Dabei hätte er sich gerne mit ihm über Hoss unterhalten, da es für Joe noch immer unbegreiflich war, dass er mit Hoss nun nicht mehr sprechen könnte. Er konnte es nicht begreifen und wollte es auch nicht richtig glauben, dass sein großer Bruder, der stets alle Gefahren abwenden konnte, einfach im Fluss ertrunken sein sollte. Auch wenn alle etwas anderes dachten, so glaubte Joe noch nicht daran, dass Hoss tot war. Erst wenn er es mit eigenen Augen sehen würde, dann würde er damit abschließen können.

Fest umschloss Adam den Stein und blickte auf das Wasser. Dann hob er seinen Kopf und schaute in den Himmel. Die Wolkendecke war so dicht, dass er nicht einen Stern sehen konnte. „Koko …." Er musste schlucken. „… ich hätte ihn dir gerne heute an deinem Geburtstag nach Hause gebracht, aber ich habe ihn noch immer nicht gefunden."

Ob sie daran gedacht hatte, heute auch vor die Tür zu gehen um in die Sterne zu sehen? Er würde es ihr nicht verdenken, wenn sie es nicht getan hatte. Noch fester drückte er die Faust zu. Wie sollte es nur weiter gehen? Wie konnte er damit weiterleben, dass er nicht in der Nacht daran gedacht hatte, dass auch sein Bruder in Gefahr sein könnte. Adam konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass Hoss einfach vom Pferd gefallen war, und der Platz an dem er den Hut gefunden hatte, war auch nicht so uneben, dass er hingefallen sein könnte, um dann ins Wasser zu stürzen, und dass Hoss den Abhang hochgeklettert sein könnte, und dann runter gefallen war, daran glaubte er auch nicht. Da aber Blut am Hut war, war Hoss sicher auf die Pferdediebe gestoßen und die hatten es, wie auch immer, geschafft, ihn in den Fluss zu befördern. „Ich weiß nicht, wie ich das je wieder gut machen soll, Koko, wenn ich es nicht schaffe, ihn wieder nach Hause zu bringen. Ich habe nicht auf ihn aufgepasst, und nun bin ich nicht mal in der Lage ihn zu finden."

Ganz langsam ging er in die Knie und hielt nun den Stein mit beiden Händen fest. Mit dem Kopf nach unten gesenkt, drückte er sich den Stein gegen die Stirn und schaute in den Schnee vor sich. Ganz leise war seine Stimme. „Hoss …" Nun hob er den Kopf und hockte sich auf seine Hacken. „.. bitte … ich muss dich finden. Ich sollte doch auf dich aufpassen. Das habe ich damals Ma versprochen."

Er musste die Augen schließen, weil ihn der Schmerz so übermahnte. Mehrmals atmete er tief ein und aus. Dann war er in der Lage den Schmerz herunter zu schlucken und seine Gefühle wieder zu kontrollieren. Er hatte Koko versprochen ihn zu finden. Also würde er es auch schaffen. Er durfte sich nicht mit diesen unnützen Gedanken von der Suche ablenken lassen. So stand er auf, schaute noch einmal auf das Wasser und steckte den Stein wieder in die Jackentasche. Danach kehrte er zu Joe an das Feuer zurück.

XXX

Obwohl es so kalt war, rann Joe der Schweiß die Stirn herunter. Schon seit zwei Tagen konnten sie die Pferde nur noch an den Zügeln führen. Zu tief war der Schnee, und um so weiter sie nach Norden liefen, um so schlechter wurde das Wetter und der Schnee schlimmer. Mit schweren Beinen versuchte Joe zu seinem Bruder aufzuschließen. Wenn er die Tage zuvor schon gedacht hatte, dass er sehr still war, so war er in den letzten Tagen so schweigsam wie er ihn noch nie erlebt hatte. Nicht mal mehr über Sachen konnte er mit ihm reden, die nichts mit Hoss zu tun hatten. Aber heute musste er mit ihm sprechen. Sie konnten nicht weiter gehen. Das musste auch Adam endlich einsehen.

„Adam, bleib doch bitte mal stehen."

Joe hielt seinen Bruder am Arm fest, als dieser weiter laufen wollte.

„ADAM…."

Sehr langsam drehte Adam den Kopf zu Joe. Dieser ging einen Schritt zurück und musste schlucken. So, wie er gerade von seinem Bruder angesehen wurde, sollte er es sich doch noch einmal überlegen, ob er mit ihm reden sollte. Dann gab er sich einen Ruck und nahm all seinen Mut zusammen.

„Adam, ….. wir können nicht weiter gehen."

In schnellen Intervallen zuckten die Wangenknochen bei Adam. Im Moment als er sich von Joe abwenden wollte, hielt dieser ihn wieder fest.

„Adam, …."

Fest presste Adam die Lippen aufeinander und verharrte. Mit weiter zuckenden Bewegungen im Kieferbereich blickte Adam in den Himmel. Da Joe nun die Aufmerksamkeit seines Bruders hatte, sprach er mit ihm in einem leiseren Ton.

„Adam, … wir können nicht weiter suchen. Siehe dich um. Wir können ja gar nicht mehr erkennen, wo wir genau lang gehen. Schon vor Tagen könnten wir an Hoss vorbei gelaufen sein, ohne dass wir es gemerkt haben. Durch den vielen Schnee kann man den Verlauf des Flusses auch gar nicht mehr sehen."

Den Blick weiter in den Himmel gerichtet, war sich Adam bewusst, dass es Wahnsinn war nur noch einen Schritt weiter zu laufen. Aber er hatte es doch Koko versprochen. Vorsichtig berührte Joe ihn wieder am Arm.

„Im Frühjahr werden wir wieder nach ihm suchen, aber das können wir Pa nicht antun, wenn er auch noch damit leben muss, dass uns beiden etwas passiert."

„So bald es taut, reite ich wieder los. Wenn es sein muss auch alleine."

Erst jetzt schaute Adam seinen Bruder an.

„Ich werde dich dann begleiten, aber jetzt lass uns nach Hause reiten."

Joe musste sicher noch eine halbe Stunde warten, bis Adam endlich zurück lief. Vorher hatte er die ganze Zeit auf den Weg vor sich gesehen.

XXXXX

Als sie die Ponderosa wieder erreichten, konnte Joe seinen Bruder verstehen, dass dieser diesen Zeitpunkt so lange wie möglich hinausgezögert hatte. Mit einem riesigen Kloß im Hals stieg er aus dem Sattel. Auch wenn allen bewusst gewesen war, dass sie Hoss nicht mehr lebend finden würden, fiel es Joe nun sehr schwer seinen Vater in die Augen zu sehen. Es hatte so etwas Endgültiges. Joe blickte über seine Schulter, als er vor der Tür stand. Adam befand sich immer noch bei Sport und schaute zum Stall. Joe zuckte zusammen, als die Tür vor ihm aufgerissen wurde, und sein Vater ihn anblickte. Mit wenigen Schritten war Joe bei ihm und fiel ihn um den Hals. Ohne sich zu schämen gab er sich seinen Emotionen hin.

Ganz fest hielt Ben seinen Jüngsten. Seine Augen waren jedoch zu Adam gerichtet. Mit kleinen Schritten und den Kopf leicht gesenkt kam er zum Haus gelaufen. Mit dem Handrücken wischte sich Joe über die Augen, als er sich aus der Umarmung löste. „Pa, wir konnten nicht weiter suchen. Da war zu viel Schnee."

Ben und Adam sahen sich nun in die Augen. Sie sprachen nicht miteinander, und Adam hatte den Eindruck, dass sein Vater ihm mal wieder die Schuld am Verschwinden von Hoss gab.

Ben schüttelte den Kopf, als er sah wie sich Adam wieder verantwortlich fühlte, dass er seinen Bruder nicht gefunden hatte. Dabei wusste doch keiner, was wirklich mit ihm passiert war. Behutsam und mit einem kleinen Lächeln sah Ben seinen Jüngsten an. „Ihr habt getan was ihr konntet. Keiner konnte damit rechnen, dass der Winter im diesen Jahr so früh einbricht, und Hoss jetzt noch zu finden, ist wie die Suche nach der Nadel im Heuhaufen."

Sein Lächeln wurde noch größer. „Aber nun solltest du nach oben gehen. Dianne und Mary-Beth warten schon auf dich. Ich werde inzwischen mit Adam darüber sprechen was wir jetzt machen."

Joe blickte zu Adam, der immer noch bewegungslos im Raum stand. Dann rannte er die Treppe hoch zu seinem Zimmer. Ben lief zum Kamin und vermied es Adam anzusehen. Die Stimmung zwischen ihn beiden war angespannt, obwohl sie bisher kein Wort miteinander gewechselt haben.

„Wie geht es deinem Bein?"

„Gut. Wenn du noch einige Tage gewartet hättest, hätte ich euch begleiten können."

Den Kopf leicht schief gelegt und mit dunklen Augen, sah ihn sein Sohn an. „Du meinst wir haben ihn nicht gefunden, weil du nicht dabei gewesen bist?"

Ben hob die Hand und wollte die Diskussion nicht in einen Streit enden lassen. „Was machen wir jetzt Adam? Es sollte dir ja auch klar sein, dass wir deinen Bruder nicht mehr lebend finden werden. Sollten wir uns nicht von ihm verabschieden? Wir könnten ein Kreuz an der Stelle hinstellen, an der du den Hut gefunden hast."

„Ich werde das mit Koko besprechen."

Ben zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Sollten nicht wir das entscheiden?"

Ruckartig öffnete Adam die Haustür. „Nein."

Dann knallte er die Tür hinter sich zu und ließ einen ziemlich geschafften Ben zurück.

XXX

„Soll ich dich nicht noch ins Dorf begleiten?"

Koko nahm die leere Teetasse, brachte sie in die Küche und Adam folgte ihr. „Du solltest nach Hause gehen. Du bist schon so oft hier bei mir. Ich möchte nicht, dass du dich mit Bridget meinetwegen streitest."

Adam nahm ihre Hand und zog sie zu sich ran. „Ich werde so lange bei dir sein, wie ich der Meinung bin, das du mich brauchst."

„Wynono …"

Er nahm sie in den Arm und legte sein Kinn auf ihren Kopf. „Koko, ich konnte mein Versprechen nicht halten und habe dir Hoss nicht wieder gebracht. Aber was ich machen kann, ist bei dir zu sein. Dir Mut zu machen, und dir mit Travis und Nick zu helfen. Ich lasse dich nicht alleine."

Sie hob den Kopf an um ihn in die Augen sehen zu können. „Du hast deine eigene Familie. Sie braucht dich auch. Nicht nur, dass ihr bald das Weihnachtsfest feiert, da ist auch der Geburtstag von George und Clair. Du warst schon beim ersten Geburtstag von Cholette nicht da."

Nun legte er seine Stirn an ihre Stirn. „Ich kann dich doch nicht alleine lassen."

„Ich bin doch nicht alleine. Meine Eltern sind jeden Tag hier. Travis und Nick, und Pelipa kommt mit Tiponi auch täglich vorbei, und ….." Sie holte tief Luft. „… und Hoss ist doch auch hier bei mir. Deswegen Wynono, …." Sie legte ihre Hand auf seine Wange. „…. mach dir bitte keine Vorwürfe, dass du dein Versprechen nicht halten konntest. Du weißt doch, wir brauchen keinen bestimmten Ort um mit den zu sprechen, die von uns gegangen sind, und wer weiß ….."

Lange sahen sie sich in die Augen, und dann lächelte Adam sie an. „Du wirst immer einen besonderen Platz in meinen Herzen haben."

„So wie du in meinen Herzen."

Keiner von ihnen unterbrach den Blickkontakt. Weiter sahen sie sich mit einem Lächeln an, was ihre tiefe Verbindung wiederspiegelte, welche zwischen ihnen schon so lange bestand. Und dann küsste er sie genauso gefühlvoll wie er sie auch zuvor angesehen hatte. Koko schloss die Augen und ließ dieses Gefühl der Geborgenheit und Verbundenheit für einen kleinen Augenblick zu. Dann trat sie einen Schritt zurück und strich ihm wieder über die Wange. „Du solltest jetzt besser gehen, bevor wir beide wieder vergessen, in welchen Rhythmus unsere Herzen eigentlich schlagen."

Adam sagte kein Wort. Er nahm sich seinen Hut und mit einem letzten Blick auf Koko verließ er das Haus.

XXXXX

Bridget schüttelte den Kopf. Jetzt war Adam zwar nicht mehr jeden Tag über Stunden bei Koko, aber noch immer kam er sehr spät nach Hause und sprach mit ihnen nur das Nötigste. Weihnachten war für sie alle schon sehr schwer gewesen und wie schon im letzten Jahr, war der Geburtstag der Zwillinge ein reiner Kampf. Ständig war Adam mit seinen Gedanken woanders. Bridget merkte zwar, dass er sich bemühte, dass der Alltag weiter ging, aber sobald er sich dabei ertappte, dass er lachte oder Spaß hatte, wurde er unverzüglich ernst und zog sich in sich zurück. Auch wenn sie alle um Hoss trauerten, mussten sie nun langsam damit anfangen, wieder ein normales Familienleben zu führen. Auch sollten Ben und Adam endlich einen Weg finden, wie sie miteinander reden konnten, ohne dass jedes Gespräch in einem Streit endete. Sie atmete tief durch. Und dann war da auch noch die Sache mit Tico. Die musste auch langsam geklärt werden, aber sie hatte dem Vormann geraten bis Januar zu warten.

Er stand mit dem Rücken zu ihr gerichtet im Wohnzimmer und blickte aus dem Fenster. Wie schon in den letzten Wochen, war es sehr spät und die Kinder schliefen schon alle. Sie berührte ihn leicht am Rücken und stellte sich dann neben ihn. Auch sie schaute zu den Bergen.

„Warum?"

Er schaute sie nicht an. Sondern sah weiter nur in die Dunkelheit. „Warum was?"

„Warum baust du sie wieder so hoch?"

Noch immer vermied er es sie anzusehen. „Er war mein Bruder."

„Er wird auch immer dein Bruder bleiben, aber wir müssen weitermachen. Er hätte es sicher nicht gewollt, dass du dich wieder so verschließt."

Im Fenster konnte sie sehen wie Adam die Augen schloss und die Lippen so fest zusammen presste, dass auch wieder seine Wangenknochen zuckten. „Ich sollte doch auf ihn aufpassen."

Er legte sich die Hand vor die Augen und noch schneller wurde das Zucken seines Kiefers. Verwundert drehte Bridget nun den Kopf zu ihm. „Du solltest auf Hoss aufpassen? Hat das Koko so zu dir gesagt?"

„Inger, …. Inger hat es damals zu mir gesagt. In der Station als sie mir Hoss gab."

„Adam, … „ Sie sprach sehr leise mit ihm. „…das war vor gut fünfundzwanzig Jahren."

Langsam nahm er die Hand von den Augen und schaute sie an. Man sah es ihm deutlich an wie geschafft er von den ganzen Ereignissen war, und was er sich wieder für eine Last auf die Schulter gelegt hatte.

„Er ist doch mein kleiner Bruder."

Kurz musste sie lachen. „Dein kleiner Bruder war einige Köpfe größer als du und …." Sie nahm seine Hand. „… und er war erwachsen. Adam, du kannst dich nicht mehr verantwortlich für deine Brüder fühlen. Hoss wusste was er tat, und du konntest doch nichts machen. Du hast doch nicht mal gewusst, dass er in Gefahr ist."

„Hätte ich es nicht spüren müssen? Hätte ich nicht darauf kommen müssen, dass die Pferdediebe auch auf ihn getroffen sind?"

„Sagst du nicht immer zu deinem Vater, dass er loslassen soll? Dass er Joe nicht mehr wie ein kleinen Jungen behandeln soll?"

Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Du machst dasselbe wie er. Du achtest immer noch genau darauf was sie machen. Hoss war doch nicht das erste Mal ohne dich unterwegs. und auch du bist doch oft alleine draußen. Wie oft hast du dich mit deinem Vater gestritten, weil er wissen wollte, wo du hin gehst. Ihr beide seit euch so ähnlich, nur dass man es bei dir nicht auf den ersten Blick sieht. Ihr beide wollt gerne die Kontrolle über alles und jeden haben, aber das geht nicht, Adam. So wie du dein eigenes Leben führen willst, so wollte das auch Hoss."

„Nein Bridget, …. „ Er nahm die Hand weg und lief zu dem Kamin. „… so einfach ist das nicht. Ich sehe doch wie mein Vater mir wieder die Schuld gibt, dass ich nicht richtig aufgepasst habe, und nicht nur das, ….. ich war nicht mal in der Lage ihn nach Hause zu bringen. Was ist, wenn er irgendwo liegt und meine Hilfe braucht."

Mit müden und geschafften Augen schaute er seine Frau an. „Adam, … du musst abschließen. Du musst …." Die rechte Hand legte sie auf sein Herz. „…. die Gefühle zulassen. Auch wenn es schmerzt. Du zerbrichst sonst daran, wenn du sie runter schluckst und versuchst sie zu verdrängen, und dein Vater gibt dir nicht die Schuld. Ganz im Gegenteil. Er war vor einigen Tagen bei mir und hat mich gefragt, was er machen soll. Er sieht es dir an, dass du dir wieder die Schuld gibst, aber er kommt nicht an dich ran, um mit dir darüber zu reden, weil du alle Gespräche, die Hoss betreffen, ablehnst."

Die Atmung von Adam wurde schneller aber seine Stimme verlor an Kraft. „Wenn ich sie zulasse, dann lasse ich auch den Gedanken zu, dass er wirklich tot ist." Mit einem schnellen Griff nahm er sie in den Arm und drückte sie fest an sich. „… und das will ich nicht. Ich will und kann es nicht akzeptieren, dass er nicht mehr nach Hause kommt."

„Adam, keiner von uns kann es bis heute richtig glauben, dass er nicht wieder kommt, aber wir müssen auch das Ganze realistisch sehen. Bei dem Wetter und nach fast zwei Monaten kann Hoss nicht mehr am Leben sein, wenn er nicht von irgendjemand gefunden wurde, und wenn er gefunden wurde, hätten wir schon eine Nachricht erhalten. Tom hat alle Städte in der Umgebung benachrichtigt, dass wir ihn suchen. Und auch Hoss hätte uns schon eine Nachricht zukommen lassen. Adam, er kann bei diesem Wetter nicht so lange im Wasser überlebt haben, wenn er in einer Gegend gefunden wurde, wo ihn keiner kennt."

„Was soll denn nun aus Koko werden?"

„Koko ist sehr stark und hat ihre Familie, die Gosiute und dich. Auch sie wird, wenn der erste Schmerz vorbei ist, damit zurecht kommen."

„Es ist so schwer …."

„Denk daran, als Hoss Amaroks Vater hergebracht hat, wie gut es dir getan hat deinen Schmerz zuzulassen. Auch wenn du deinen Emotionen freien Lauf lässt, heißt es nicht, dass du nicht noch ein wenig Hoffnung in dir haben darfst."

Schweigend hielten sie sich weiter fest, und mit der Zeit spürte Bridget wie Adam nach und nach die Gefühle, die ihm immer so eine Angst bereiteten, zuließ.

XXX

Adam stand im Garten und schaute auf die Berge. Bridget war schon ins Bett gegangen. Er hatte noch seine abendliche Runde um das Haus und im Stall gemacht und war dann im Garten hängen geblieben. Ja, er fühlte sich, nach dem er die Gefühle zugelassen hatte, etwas besser, aber noch immer wirbelten so viele Gedanken in seinem Kopf herum. Er war nicht in der Lage die Ruhe in sich finden, die er schon seit Wochen suchte. Wie konnte er mit seinen Vater über Hoss reden, wenn diese Wut in ihm war. Er hob den Kopf und versuchte die Berge zu erkennen. Immer wieder holte er tief Luft, aber noch immer waren diese vielen Bilder in seinen Kopf und eine Unmenge an Fragen, auf die er eine Antwort suchte. Dann zog er sein Hemd aus und ließ es in den Schnee fallen. Er wollte die Kälte auf der Haut fühlen, damit er all seine unnützen Gedanken zur Seite schieben konnte. Er wollte nur noch seinen Körper spüren um so die Stille tief in sich zu erreichen. Er brauchte endlich wieder eine klare Sicht auf die Dinge, die ihn umgaben und die geschehen waren. Die Bilder und Stimmen hinter seiner Stirn waren sehr laut, als er sich auf seinen Herzschlag konzentrieren wollte. Doch dann schaffte er es endlich. Er konnte die Kälte nicht mehr spüren, und ganz leise war da nicht nur das Schlagen seines Herzen zu hören, sondern auch die Stimme von Amarok.

„Denke immer an die vier Gesetze der Visionsreise. Du hast verstanden was sie bedeuten, und dass sie ein wichtiger Bestandteil in deinem Leben sind. Durch sie kannst du begreifen, dass du nur ein Teil vom Ganzen bist. Nicht du bestimmst wie dein Leben während deines Besuches hier auf Mutter Erde sein wird, sondern es ist dein Schicksal, das dein Leben bestimmt. Und wenn du das begriffen hast, und dein Schicksal akzeptierst, dann wirst du auch verstehen, warum der Große Geist dich auch durch ein tiefes Tal gehen lässt. Weil er weiß, das du gestärkt aus diesem wieder heraus kommst."

Ganz langsam öffnete er wieder die Augen und ein kleines Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht. Ein echtes Lächeln. Er hatte seine Ruhe wieder gefunden. Und nun konnte er es akzeptieren. Das vierte Gesetz der Reise.

„Was zu Ende ist, ist zu Ende. So einfach ist es. Wenn etwas in unserem Leben endet, dient es unserer Entwicklung. Deshalb ist es besser loszulassen und vorwärts zu gehen, beschenkt mit den jetzt gemachten Erfahrungen."

Adam hob sein Hemd auf, und bevor er in das Haus ging, schaute er noch einmal auf die Berge. Auch wenn das zweite Gesetz sagt, das was passiert, das Einzige ist was passieren konnte. Das nichts, absolut nichts, von dem, was uns geschieht, hätte anders sein können. Nicht einmal das unbedeutendste Detail. Das einfach kein, „Wenn ich das anders gemacht hätte …. dann wäre es anders gekommen …," gibt, sondern das, was passiert, ist das Einzige, was passieren konnte und passieren musste, damit wir unsere Lektionen lernen, um vorwärts zu kommen. Alle, ja jede einzelne der Situationen, die uns im Leben widerfahren, sind absolut perfekt, auch wenn sein Verstand, sein Ego sich widersetzten, und er es erst noch akzeptieren musste, würde es ganz weit hinten in seinem Herzen noch ein Fleck geben, der die Hoffnung nicht auf gab, dass sein Bruder doch einen Weg gefunden hatte zu überleben. Und mit diesem kleinen Hoffnungsschimmer und der Stille, die er wieder gefunden hatte, konnte ihn jetzt nichts mehr so leicht aus dem Gleichgewicht bringen.

So lief er die Treppe hoch, und bevor er in das Schlafzimmer ging schaute er wie jeden Abend nach den Kindern und wünschte ihnen leise eine gute Nacht. Dann zog er sich aus und schlüpfte unter die Decke und schmiegte sich an Bridget an. Mit einem leisen Kreischen rückte sie jedoch sofort von ihm weg.

„Adam, wo bist du gewesen? Hast du ein unfreiwilliges Bad draußen bei der Quelle genommen? Du bist so kalt."

„Ich war noch etwas im Garten und habe nachgedacht."

Er rückte wieder dichter heran um sie erneut in seine Arme zunehmen. „Bridget, bitte glaube mir, dass ich dich liebe und nur dich."

„Ja, das glaube ich dir und das weiß ich auch, aber nun lass mich bitte los. Ich war froh, dass mir gerade warm war."

Zärtlich küsste er ihren Nacken. „Ich kann dafür sorgen, dass dir schnell wieder warm wird."

Lachend versuchte sie sich aus seinen Armen zu befreien. „Mir war warm und OHNE dich wird mir auch nicht wieder kalt."

Seine Küsse wanderten über ihre Schulter zu ihrem Arm. „Ich danke dir auch, dass du immer dafür Verständnis hast, dass Koko mir so viel bedeutet, und dass du mir, was sie betrifft, so vertraust."

„Adam …., ich weiß nicht, ob das der richtige Moment ist über Koko zu reden, wenn ich so von dir geküsst werde und fühle, wo du gerade mit deiner Hand lang streichst."

Sie drehte sich auf den Rücken und sah ihm in die Augen und recht bald war beiden nicht mehr kalt.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tyler schaute auf das Blatt, welches vor ihm auf dem Tisch lag. Wenn er den Stift einfach nicht in die Hand nahm, konnte er den Test auch nicht bestehen. Er schaute nach oben und sah zu Jenkins, der ihn so ernst ansah wie er es bei ihm noch nie gesehen hatte. Eigentlich war er auch etwas sauer mit seinem Lehrer. Das er heute den Test schreiben sollte, wusste er nicht.

„Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung, Tyler?"

Wütend verschränkte Tyler die Arme. „Das weißt du doch ganz genau. Ich will nicht nach England."

„Und du meinst, wenn du mir jetzt ein leeres Blatt zurück gibst, wirst du nicht gehen müssen?"

„So sieht es aus."

Simon setzte sich auf die Kante des Tisches, der vor Tyler stand. „Auch wenn du diesen Test nicht bestehst, wird dich dein Vater nach England schicken. Dann wird es nur eine andere Schule sein, und du wirst nicht in einem Internat wohnen, sondern bei einer Familie. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass das besser ist. Denn dein Vater wird genau hinsehen, dass es eine Familie ist, die in seinem Sinne ist. Ich denke mir, dass du, wenn du in der Schule wohnst, etwas mehr Freiheiten haben wirst."

„Vielleicht sollte ich einfach abhauen."

„Meinst du das ist der richtige Weg?"

„Ich soll doch nur gehen, weil mein Vater meine Freunde nicht mag. Es geht doch nicht darum, dass ich eine gute Schule besuchen soll, sondern nur darum, dass ich weit weg von Nevada bin."

„Hast du schon mal darüber nachgedacht, dass du nicht nur weg von deinen Freunden bist, sondern auch von deinem Vater?"

Nachdenklich schaute Tyler auf den vor ihm liegenden Test. „Ich habe meinen Großvater, der mir immer hilft, wenn ich Probleme mit meinem Vater habe."

„Ja, das macht er, aber du weißt auch, dass es ihm in letzter Zeit nicht so gut geht, und dein Vater bereits die Geschäfte der Firma ganz übernommen hat."

Nun stand Jenkins auf und legte die Hand auf die Schulter von Tyler. „Mein Junge, bedenke du bist in drei Jahren mit der Schule fertig. Dann kannst du wieder zurückkommen. Das hört sich zunächst sehr lange an, aber du wirst sehen, wie schnell die Zeit vergeht. Du kannst Sally und den anderen schreiben und verlierst so nicht den Kontakt zu ihnen, aber versuchst du mit allen Mitteln hier zu bleiben, wird der Ärger, den du mit deinem Vater bekommst, nur noch größer."

Wütend nahm Tyler den Stift in die Hand und fing mit dem Test an.

XXXXXXXXX

Bridget stand mit Cholette auf dem Arm am Rand der Treppe und konnte nur den Kopf schütteln. Unten kämpften am Boden Chesmu, George, Clair und Emilie mit Adam. Immer wieder sprangen sie auf ihn rauf und versuchten auf seinem Rücken sitzen zu bleiben. Sie hatte sich schon beim Anziehen gewundert, warum es unten so laut war. Rusty und Púŋka liefen bellend um die Kinder und Adam herum. Wenn die Kinder weiter so auf Adams Rücken rumspringen würden, konnte er sicher in den nächsten Tagen wieder nicht richtig laufen, aber auf der anderen Seite freute es sie, dass im Haus wieder so gelacht wurde.

„Guten Morgen."

Ohne ihren Bodenkampf abzubrechen riefen ihr die Kinder einen Guten Morgen zu. Auch Cholette wollte nun vom Arm runter und mit den anderen zusammen spielen. Mit den Händen nach oben gestreckt tapste sie zu ihren Geschwistern und ließ sich mit einem lauten Quietschen auf Adam fallen.

Bridget ging in die Küche und schaute nach, wie weit Henri mit dem Frühstück war. Nach zehn Minuten kehrte sie ins Wohnzimmer zurück, aber dort war es noch nicht leiser geworden. Sie nahm Cholette und Emillie von Adam herunter.

„So meine Lieben. Jetzt braucht euer Pferd mal eine Pause."

„Nein! …Es ist noch wild."

Mit einem Kampfschrei, der jeden Indianer vor Neid hätte erblassen lassen, stürzte sich Chesmu wieder auf seinen Vater.

„Es wird auch noch morgen wild sein, und es wäre jetzt hilfreich, wenn sich das Wildpferd wieder in einen Menschen verwandelt."

George, der noch immer auf seinem Rücken saß, legte sich Adam über die Schulter, als er aufstand.

„Sind Bernardo und Aiyana noch im Stall?"

„Ich habe die beiden heute mal schlafen lassen und wollte gerade raus, als ich überfallen wurde."

„Chesmu und Emillie, ihr geht bitte Henri beim Tisch decken helfen, und ihr zwei …." Bridget nahm Adam George ab. „…. kommt mit nach oben, damit ich euch richtig anziehen kann. Danach könnt ihr dann die Großen wecken."

Augenblicklich hatte George sein Wildpferd vergessen und rannte die Treppe hoch. „Ich hoffe, irgendwann wird er etwas ruhiger."

Sie nahm Claire an die Hand und lief nach oben. „Bevor du in den Stall gehst, kannst du Cholette bitte zu Henri in die Küche bringen?"

Cholette war schon auf dem Weg zur Treppe, als sie Adam von hinten packte. „Komm her, ma petite puce. Henri wartet auf dich."

Adam brachte sie in die Küche, schnappte sich seine Jacke und lief in den Stall.

Kaum hatte er die Stalltür hinter sich geschlossen, hörte er schon das Rascheln. Verwundert schaute Adam nach oben und fragte sich, wer sich dort versteckt haben könnte. Winona hatte sich doch nicht schon wieder mit ihren Vater gestritten? So kletterte er die Leiter hoch und war dann doch etwas überrascht, dass dort nicht seine Schwester saß, sondern Riccardo.

„Guten Morgen, Cowboy. Was führt dich an einem Sonntag so früh zu uns?"

„Warum willst du ihn umbringen?"

„Umbringen?" Erstaunt setzte er sich Riccardo gegenüber in das Stroh. „Warum sollte ich jemanden umbringen?"

„Tico. Er hat gesagt du wirst ihn sofort erschießen."

„Tico? Warum sollte ich das machen?"

Riccardo legte sein Kinn auf seine Arme, die auf seinen angezogenen Knien lagen. So wie es aussah, war Giovannas Sohn aber nicht bereit weiter über das Thema zu sprechen. „Cowboy, willst du mir nicht sagen was los ist? Wir haben doch sonst auch über alles gesprochen."

„Mhhhh."

„Mhhhh?"

„Ich sollte eigentlich schon schlafen, als ich noch einmal runter gegangen bin. Ich habe gerade mir etwas zu trinken nehmen wollen, als ich sah wie Ma und Tico vor der Tür standen. Ich habe mich gewundert, warum er um die Zeit noch bei uns war."

Riccardo setzte sich nun in den Schneidersitz. „Ich dachte, es ist etwas auf der Ponderosa passiert. So habe ich die Tür einen Spalt geöffnet."

Nun sah er nach unten auf den Boden. Deutlich war zu sehen, dass es ihm unangenehm war, dass er nun zugeben musste, dass er gelauscht hatte. „Ma hat geweint und hat zu Tico gesagt, dass sich Dad immer noch nicht gemeldet hat, und sie jetzt nicht weiß, was sie machen soll. Tico beruhigte sie, dass sie eine Lösung finden werden, und er zu ihr halten wird. Ich habe nicht verstanden um was es ging. Zuerst dachte ich, sie ist traurig, weil Dad einfach abgehauen ist."

Traurig blickte er nun weiter auf den Boden. „Ich wollte schon die Tür wieder zumachen und nach oben gehen, als Ma plötzlich Tico fragte, was sie mir sagen soll. Sie könnte es nicht mehr lange verheimlichen, und ich sei kein kleiner Junge mehr. Ich würde Fragen stellen, und später würden die Kinder in der Schule anfangen, mir schlimme Dinge an den Kopf zu werfen."

Etwas lehnte sich Adam zurück und hoffte, dass das Gespräch nicht in die Richtung verlaufen würde, an die er gerade dachte. Aber das würde erklären, warum Giovanna sie nur noch selten besucht hatte. So legte er den Kopf schief und nickte Riccardo leicht zu. Der warf die Halme, die er in der Hand gehalten hatte, auf den Boden. „Onkel Adam, ich mag Tico. Ich mag ihn mehr als Dad. Darf ich das?"

„Ich denke, es ist normal, dass du besser mit Tico klar kommst als mit deinem Vater. Nicht nur, dass er bald seit zwei Jahren weg ist, auch hat Tico immer deine Liebe zu der Arbeit auf der Ranch verstanden und dir bereits eine Menge beigebracht."

„Du magst doch Tico auch. Er hat mir erzählt, dass er schon sehr lange auf der Ponderosa arbeitet. Schon bevor du Dad kennengelernt hast war er hier."

„Das ist richtig. Er hat für einen Trail bei uns angeheuert. Da war er gerade mal achtzehn Jahre alt, und ich war auf meinen ersten Trail."

„Aber warum willst du ihn dann umbringen? Ich finde es nicht schlimm, wenn er mein neuer Dad wird."

Adam legte seine Hand auf seine Kette und versuchte Riccardo seine Unruhe nicht zu zeigen. „Hat sich Frederic bei deiner Mutter gemeldet?"

Der Junge schüttelte den Kopf. „Deswegen hat ja Mum so geweint. Sie hat zu Tico gesagt, was sie machen wollen, wenn sie nicht heiraten können bevor das Baby kommt, weil sie Dad nicht finden können. Und sie hat gesagt, dass Tico endlich mit dir sprechen soll. Da hat er dann gesagt, dass du ihn sicher erschießen wirst."

Nun schaute Riccardo ihn mit Tränen in den Augen an. „Das machst du doch nicht, Onkel Adam. Du wirst ihn doch nicht umbringen? Warum bist du sauer, wenn Mum ein Baby bekommt?"

Adam holte tief Luft. „Ich werde ihn nicht umbringen, und ich freue mich, wenn deine Mutter glücklich ist, aber Tico hat recht, dass ich nicht ganz so glücklich bin, dass sie ein Baby bekommt."

„Warum?"

Dann schaute er seinen Onkel mit großen Augen an. „Weil sie Tico mag und nicht dich? … ich meine, … ist doch, … weil …"

Sofort fasste er Riccardo am Arm an. „Darüber haben wir lange und oft geredet Riccardo. Dass daran kein Funken Wahrheit ist."

Mit der Hand vor dem Mund, überlegte er, wie er das Ganze Riccardo verständlich machen konnte. „Der Zeitpunkt ist etwas unpassend. Da wir im Moment nicht wissen, wo dein Dad ist, können wir auch nicht mit ihm reden, wie es mit ihm und deiner Mutter weiter geht. Bevor man etwas Neues beginnt, sollte das Alte zu Ende gebracht sein."

Verständnislos schaute Riccardo ihn an. Nun fasste sich Adam mit zwei Finger an den Nasenflügel.

„Du willst mir nicht die ganze Wahrheit sagen."

Nun war es Adam, der ihn erstaunt anblickte. „Wie bitte?"

Riccardo zeigte mit der Hand an die Nase. „Das machst du immer, wenn du jemandem nicht alles erzählen willst und überlegst, wie du es anders sagen kannst ohne zu lügen."

„Nein. Das mache ich nicht."

Beide lächelten sich an. Dann nahm Adam seinen Neffen in den Arm. „Mach dir keine Gedanken, Cowboy. Ich werde Tico erst erschießen, wenn du mit der Schule fertig bist. Ich brauche doch einen guten Vormann an meiner Seite, und wir werde eine Lösung finden, so dass deine Mutter nicht mehr so traurig ist und sich auf das Baby freuen kann. Und jetzt …." Er ließ Giovannas Sohn los. „… wirst du nach Hause laufen bevor du vermisst wirst."

„Danke Onkel Adam."

Er drückte seinen Onkel noch einmal und kletterte dann in Windeseile die Leiter herunter um nach Hause zu rennen. Adam dagegen stieg sehr langsam nach unten und versorgte die Pferde. Dann machte er sich auf die Suche nach dem Vormann.

Tico verließ gerade die Baracke der Cowboys, als ihn die Faust mit voller Wucht erwischte. Da der Schlag so überraschend kam, hatte er keine Chance auf den Beinen zu bleiben. Er stürzte nach hinten in den Schnee. Sein Blick ging nach oben und seine Hand zu seinem Mund.

Vor ihm stand Adam mit einem Blick, der ihm zeigte, dass sein Boss über das Verhältnis zu Giovanna Bescheid wusste. Kurz schaute er zu seiner Hand, obwohl er das nicht brauchte. Er schmeckte das Blut, welches sich in seinem Mund sammelte auch so. „Darf ich aufstehen, oder verpasst du mir gleich den nächsten Schlag?"

Adam nickte und Tico stand vorsichtig auf. „Obwohl du noch einige verdient hättest."

Der Vormann spukte das Blut aus und wischte sich mit den Handrücken über den Mund. „Wenn ich dir sage, dass das alles nicht so geplant war, macht es dann das Ganze etwas besser?"

„Tico, höre auf damit. Du bist keine fünfzehn mehr, und Giovanna ist nicht das erste Mädchen mit dem du was hattest."

Tico steckte seine Hände in die Hosentasche und zuckte leicht mit der Schulter. „Adam, glaube mir, für uns beide kam es sehr überraschend, als uns klar wurde, dass sich unsere Gefühle füreinander verändert haben. Ich kenne Giovanna seit sie hier in Nevada ist und hätte nie gedacht, dass aus uns mehr werden würde."

„Stimmt es, dass sie schwanger ist?"

„Yep."

„Verdammt, Tico. Wir stellst du dir das vor? Sie ist immer noch mit Frederic verheiratet. Nicht nur, dass sich die Leute das Maul zerreißen werden, auch der gute Ruf von dem Waisenhaus wird in Mitleidenschaft gezogen. Ich war so froh, dass trotz der Gerüchte, die es wegen mir und Riccardo gab, Rose und Giovanna es geschafft haben, dass ihre Arbeit anerkannt wird und jetzt …"

„Was sollen wir den machen Adam. Du weißt doch auch, dass Frederic seit dem Herbst verschwunden ist. Nicht einmal Pietro weiß wo er geblieben ist. Giovanna möchte doch die Scheidung von ihm."

Laut atmete Adam aus und lief nun vor Tico auf und ab. Dann blieb er kopfschüttelt vor dem Vormann stehen. „Und wenn wir Frederic nicht finden? Und wenn wir ihn finden und er der Scheidung nicht zustimmt?"

„Meinst du nicht, dass wir uns darüber schon seit Wochen Gedanken machen ….. Ich werde auf jeden Fall zu dem Kind und zu Giovanna stehen, und wenn Frederic sich nicht meldet und es hier zu viel Wind gibt, dann werden wir nach Mexiko gehen und dort neu anfangen."

„Das ist doch Blödsinn. Ich lasse doch nicht meine zwei besten Cowboys gehen."

Adam drehte sich von seinem Vormann weg und schaute zu seinem Haus. „Ich werde jemanden in Boston beauftragen, der nach Frederic suchen soll. Nicht nur ihr müsst mit ihm reden, sondern ich muss auch endlich mit ihm mal sprechen. Aber Tico …."

Das Gesicht von Adam zeigte deutlich, dass das was Adam ihm jetzt sagte sein ganzer Ernst war. „… wenn du Giovanna fallen lässt, werde ich dich finden und kurzen Prozess mit dir machen."

Mit stolzem Blick schaute Tico ihn an. „Das brauchst du nicht. Ich liebe Giovanna und werde sie sicher nicht fallen lassen."

„Gut."

Er wollte schon nach Haus laufen, als er sich noch einmal zum Vormann drehte. „Und rede mit Riccardo und versuche ihn das Ganze zu erklären. Er wird sich, wenn das rauskommt, eine Menge in der Schule anhören müssen."

„Mach ich, Boss."

XXXX

Nicht mehr lange, und sie würden mit den Vorbereitungen für den Roundup beginnen. Er hatte heute schon die ersten Sachen in der Stadt bestellt und im Büro nachgesehen, ob endlich ein Brief von Frederic eingetroffen war, aber noch immer war er unauffindbar. Dann musste er, so wie es aussah, wirklich in den sauren Apfel beißen, um mit Mitch über das Stück Land zu sprechen. Noch immer fiel es Adam schwer damit umzugehen, dass Yvette mit Mitch zusammen war. Sie aber hatte ihm lachend versichert, dass Mitch eigentlich kein schlechter Kerl war, wenn man ihn genauer kannte. Aber auch wenn Yvette ihm das noch zehnmal erzählen würde, konnte er das nicht glauben, und Adam hoffte noch immer, dass sie eine andere Lösung für das Landproblem finden würden. Nun würde er sich aber erst einmal um die Frühjahrsarbeit kümmern. In diesem Jahr würde sein Vater mit in das Camp kommen. Zwar konnten beide schon wieder miteinander sprechen, ohne dass sie sich nach kurzer Zeit stritten, aber beide vermieden es, sich über Hoss zu unterhalten. Zu sehr schmerzte die Erinnerung noch an ihn. Vielleicht würden die Wochen im Camp ihnen helfen über ihre Gefühle zu sprechen.

Jetzt aber würde er sich über einen schönen Abend mit Simon freuen. Sie wollten Essen gehen und dann noch eventuell zum Bach reiten. Adam gab Sport einen Klaps und betrat das Schulhaus.

Sein Freund saß am Lehrerpult und hatte einen Stapel Bücher vor sich zu liegen. „Hallo Jenks, waren wir nicht verabredet?"

Erschrocken schaute Jenkins nach oben zu Adam und zog dann seine Uhr aus der Tasche. „Da habe ich wohl die Zeit verpasst."

Er steckte die Uhr wieder zurück und legte den Stift auf den Tisch. „Bereitest du wieder einen Test vor?"

„Ja und Nein."

Er nahm einige Blätter und gab sie Adam. „Durch den langen Winter, konnte der Lehrer, der Tyler prüfen sollte, nicht kommen. So habe ich den Test mit der Post erhalten und soll ihn Tyler schreiben lassen. Denn wenn wir noch länger warten, dann kann Tyler nicht auf die Schule gehen, an die ihn sein Vater gerne schicken möchte."

Adam setzte sich auf einen der Tische und überflog die Prüfungsfragen. „Tyler hätte nichts dagegen."

„Nur das es ihn nichts bringen würde. Mr Burton will ihn auf jeden Fall nach England schicken und ganz ehrlich, Adam, … für Tyler wäre es auch besser."

Erstaunt reichte Adam die Prüfungsfragen zurück. „Warum das?"

Simon lehnte sich zurück. „Wenn der kleine Stamm nicht gemeinsam unterwegs ist, ist Tyler bei uns draußen, und so wie er es Sally erzählt hat, wird das Verhältnis zu seinem Vater immer schlechter. Besonders seit sein Großvater durch seine Krankheit ihm nicht mehr so beistehen kann. Tyler ist ein netter Junge, aber hin und wieder kann er mit seiner Wut nicht richtig umgehen, und ich weiß nicht wie es ausarten würde, wenn er weiter hier bleibt, und er sich weiterhin mit dem kleinen Stamm trifft."

„Jenks, du denkst doch nicht wirklich, dass sich Tyler und sein Vater so streiten würden, dass Tom sich einmischen müsste."

Der Lehrer kratzte sich am Kinn und nickte anschließend mit den Kopf. „Der Junge entwickelt von Tag zu Tag eine größere Wut auf seinen Vater, und ich würde es nicht gerne sehen, wenn er in seinem jugendlichen Leichtsinn einen Fehler begeht."

„Meinst du nicht du übertreibst ein wenig? Tyler wird erst vierzehn."

„Ja vierzehn, und ich erlebe ihn seit einige Monaten nicht nur hier in der Schule sondern auch am Wochenende bei mir Zuhause."

„Kann es sein, dass du ihn nur von Sally weghaben willst?"

Grinsend legte Simon den Kopf schief. „Pass du mal lieber auf deinen Bernardo auf. Nicht mehr lange und er wird die Pausen mit June hinter dem Schulschuppen verbringen."

„Bernardo?"

Noch immer grinsend blickte Jenkins wieder auf die Uhr. „Heute habe ich aber wirklich die Zeit vergessen. Ich muss noch schnell in den Laden, was für Pelipa abholen. Das habe ich ihr schon gestern versprochen. Aber du kannst mir einen Gefallen erweisen."

Er suchte einige Blätter auf dem Tisch und stand auf und gab sie Adam. „Ich habe Tyler vor einigen Wochen einen Test zur Probe schreiben lassen. Wenn es der richtige Test gewesen wäre, wäre der Junge durchgefallen. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob er es mit Absicht gemacht hat. Ich hatte versucht mit seinem Vater darüber zu sprechen. Der hat natürlich mir die Schuld gegeben und als er mir sämtliche Arten, wie er mich fertig machen wird, wenn Tyler durchfällt, an den Kopf geworfen hatte, habe ich ihn stehen lassen. Kannst du dir den Test mal ansehen und mir dann sagen, was du darüber denkst? Ich würde dann schnell die Sachen von Pelipa abholen, und dann gehen wir Essen."

„Aber beeile dich. Ich habe einen Bärenhunger, und wenn dir Tom über den Weg läuft, frag ihn, ob er später mit uns mitkommt."

„Mach ich."

Adam setzte sich an das Pult und schob einige der Bücher zur Seite. Er hatte noch nicht mal die Hälfte angesehen, als er hörte, wie die Tür wieder geöffnet wurde. Doch erstaunt wie schnell sein Freund wieder zurück war, hob er nur kurz die Augen um sich dann weiter die Aufgaben anzusehen. Dann jedoch hob er den Kopf langsam an. Der letzte der vier Männer schloss gerade die Tür hinter sich. Mit gespitzten Lippen schätzte er die Männer ein, die sich im Raum verteilten und auf ihn zu liefen. Auch wenn er seine Waffe ziehen würde, hätte er keine Chance. Die vier waren bezahlt dafür, dass sie hier eine dreckige Arbeit erledigen sollten. Die ließen sich nicht durch einen Colt abschrecken. Wie auch immer das ausgehen würde, Adam würde mal wieder mit einem blauen Auge nach Hause kommen. Behutsam schob er den Stuhl zurück und stand auf. Auf keinen Fall wurde er es den Männern leicht machen.

Die ersten Schläge konnte er noch abwehren, als er jedoch einen Schlag mit dem Gewehrkolben in die Kniekehle bekam, wusste er, dass er nun nur noch hoffen konnte, dass es schnell vorbei sein würde.

Er hatte schon mehrere Schläge einstecken müssen, als der nächste ihn so stark im Gesicht erwischte, dass er rücklings über den Tisch flog. Unsanft landete er auf der Bank, die unter ihm zusammenbrach. Ein stechender Schmerz durchfuhr ihn, aber verursachte zum Glück nur ein leichtes Kribbeln in seinem Bein. Eigentlich hätte er liegen bleiben sollen, aber trotz besseren Wissens versuchte er wieder auf die Beine zu kommen, um sich gegen die Männer zu wehren. Er war gerade auf den Knien, als er einen Tritt in den Magen bekam. Sofort sackte Adam wieder zusammen und rang am Boden nach Luft. Noch weit von einer normalen Atmung entfernt, hörte er eine Stimme an seinem Ohr. „Wir hoffen mal, dass du unter dem nächsten Test „Bestanden" schreibst. Hast du das verstanden, du dreckige Rothaut, oder müssen wir dir das noch mal deutlicher erklären?"

Etwas hob Adam den Kopf an. „Unter deinem Test? Niemals."

Später fragte er sich, warum er nicht einfach den Mund gehalten hatte. Nach dem zweiten Tritt in den Rücken schrie er nicht mal mehr auf.

XX

Tom hatte er nicht gesehen, aber Sibyl hatte er im Laden getroffen und ihr gesagt, dass Adam und er noch die Absicht hatten, Tom für einige Stunden zu entführen. Sibyl bat nur darum, dass er dieses Mal in einem besseren Zustand nach Hause kommen würde als bei ihren letzten Treffen, und dass es auf keinen Fall ein Tattoo geben dürfte. Er versprach ihr, dass Adam und er auf Tom aufpassen würden, was Sibyl aber keineswegs beruhigt hatte.

Noch immer leicht grinsend öffnet er mit Schwung die Tür der Schule. „So, wir …."

In einer unglaublichen Geschwindigkeit wanderten die Augen von Simon durch den Raum. Als er Adam am Boden liegend entdeckte, war er sofort an seiner Seite.

„Adam …."

Er berührte ihn an der Schulter und drehte ihn leicht auf die Seite. „Verdammt, was ist passiert?"

Dreimal musste Adam ansetzen bevor seine Stimme wenigstens so viel Kraft hatte, dass Simon etwas verstand. „Du …. nächster Test ...Tyler soll bestehen, wenn ….."

Simon schaute zum Pult und dann wieder zu seinem Freund am Boden. Sofort wusste er, dass er eigentlich hier liegen sollte, und dass es eine Nachricht von Burton an ihn war.

„Adam, komm hoch. Ich bringe dich nach Hause."

Mit geschlossenen Augen schüttelte Adam etwas den Kopf. „Kann nicht …. Rücken .."

Wütend legte Jenkins den Kopf in den Nacken. Zu genau wusste er über Adams Verletzung Bescheid. Wenn er nun seinetwegen wieder nicht laufen konnte? ….. Weiter wollte er darüber nicht nachdenken. Er sah wieder zu seinem Freund und legte seine Hand auf dessen Schulter. „Ich besorge einen Wagen, und dann bringe ich dich nach Hause. Ich bin gleich wieder zurück."

Adam gab ihm keine Antwort, und Jenkins beeilte sich um einen Wagen zu holen. Er lief gerade über die Straße zum Mietsstall, als er aus dem Augenwinkel sah, wie Tylers Vater in den Saloon lief. Nun konnte und wollte er den falschen Wolf nicht mehr zurückhalten. Mit schnellen Schritten folgte er Burton in den Saloon. Dort bestellte Marc gerade ein Bier.

„Ich habe Ihre Nachricht bekommen, Burton."

Verwundert wandte sich Marc ihm zu und schaute ihn von oben bis unten an. „Sieht mir aber nicht so aus."

„Weil sie Adam zuerst erhalten hat, aber ich habe die passende Antwort."

Bevor Burton reagieren konnte hatte Simon ihn schon am Revers gepackt und schlug zu.

XX

Tom stand an der Ecke und unterhielt sich gerade mit Mr. Frazer vom Gemischtwarenladen, als ein Stuhl mit lautem Krachen durch den Eingang des Saloons geflogen kam. Als er dann noch ein lautes Geschrei hörte, rannte er über die Straße und ärgerte sich bereits jetzt darüber, dass wieder zwei betrunkene Goldgräber bei ihm übernachten würden. Dabei hatte er gehofft, dass mal keiner von ihnen die Nacht im Büro verbringen musste.

Er öffnete die Tür und erfasste blitzschnell die Situation. Noch als er Jenkins am Kragen von Marc herunter zog, fragte er sich, was dieser hier im Saloon machte. Normalerweise vermied es Simon hierher zu gehen, da er genau wusste, dass er nicht so viel Alkohol vertrug.

„Schluss jetzt."

Pumpend stand Jenkins neben hin und schaute mit einem sehr finsteren Blick zu Marc, der langsam auf die Beine kam.

„Was ist hier los?"

Ohne den Blick von Tylers Vater abzuwenden antwortete Jenkins dem Sheriff. „Nichts Wichtiges. Mr. Burton und ich haben nur Nachrichten ausgetauscht. Nicht wahr, Mr. Burton?"

Marc richtete seine Kleidung ohne dabei ebenfalls den Blick von dem Lehrer abzuwenden. „Ja. Leider muss ich in dieser Hinsicht Jenkins recht geben."

Tom ahnte das viel mehr hinter der Sache steckte, aber wenn keiner von beiden gegen den anderen aussagte, konnte er nichts machen. Der Saloon sah auch nicht danach aus, dass es ausreichte, dass er die beiden mitnehmen musste. Trotzdem schaute er, bevor er Simon richtig los ließ, zu dem Barkeeper.

„Mathew, ist was zu Bruch gegangen, was sie ersetzen müssen?"

„Schaff sie nur hier raus, Tom. Ich will wenigstens an einem Abend mal Ruhe haben."

„Ihr habt gehört."

Marc hob seinen Hut auf und mit einem letzten Blick auf Jenkins verließ er den Saloon. Dann schubste der Sheriff seinen Freund zur Tür. Bevor er ihm aber auf der Straße seine Meinung sagen konnte, packte Jenkins ihn am Arm.

„Du musst mir helfen. Sie haben Adam übel zusammengeschlagen. Ich brauch einen Wagen um ihn nach Hause zu schaffen. Er liegt in der Schule. Geh du zu ihm, und ich komme dann gleich nach."

Tom fragte gar nicht, ob das ein schlechter Scherz war. Dazu war der falsche Wolf zu deutlich bei seinem Freund zu erkennen. So rannte Jenkins wieder zum Mietsstall und Tom zur Schule.


	106. Chapter 106

Mit beiden Händen stützte er sich am Bettpfosten ab und holte mehrmals tief Luft. Das Aufstehen und Anziehen hatte ihn wieder sehr viel Kraft gekostet. Adam schaute auf das Hemd, welches noch auf dem Sessel lag. Es würde sich aber nicht lohnen es sich anzuziehen, da Bridget ihm noch den Rücken eincremen und mit einigen von Kokos Blätter einbandagieren wollte. Mit einem weiteren kräftigen Atemzug stieß er sich vom Pfosten ab und hinkte zum Fenster. Leicht lächelnd schaute er in den Garten. Neisha und Clair spielte vor dem Tipi, das noch immer im Garten stand. Beide hatten sich heute wieder Sachen angezogen, die ihnen Pelipa genäht hatte. Clair würde eventuell ja noch als eine Indianerin durchgehen, aber Neisha mit ihren langen blonden Haaren würde in jedem Dorf sofort auffallen.

An den Tagen, an denen er noch nicht aufstehen konnte, bat er Bridget immer darum, dass sie das Fenster offen lassen sollte. Er brauchte die Stimmen der spielenden Kinder im Garten, um sich nicht wieder zu viele Gedanken zu machen.

Die ersten zwei Tage hatte er mehr geschlafen, als dass er überhaupt richtig realisiert hatte, dass er mal wieder nicht richtig laufen konnte. Auch waren seine Erinnerungen an die Ereignisse sehr verschwommen. Adam konnte sich erinnern, dass er auf Jenks gewartete hatte, und dann mehrere Männer im Raum standen. Aber so sehr er es auch versucht hatte, er konnte Tom keine Beschreibung von ihnen abgeben. Dann wirbelten die Bilder nur so durcheinander, wenn er an die Schlägerei dachte. Dass er mit einem von ihnen geredet hatte, wusste er noch, und die Stimme würde er auch unter vielen sicher wieder erkennen. Danach waren es nur Fragmente an die er sich erinnerte. Wie Bridget ihm später erzählt hatte, hatten Tom und Jenks ihn nach Hause gebracht. Jenks war dann ins Dorf geritten um den Schamanen zu holen. Dr Martin war an diesem Abend nicht in der Stadt gewesen und kam drei Tage später vorbei, um sich nicht nur seinen Rücken anzusehen. Neben vielen blauen Flecken, Prellungen hatte er auch eine starke Gehirnerschütterung erlitten. Als die Kopfschmerzen endlich nachließen, und er nicht ständig mit der Übelkeit zu kämpfen hatte, spürte er auch das altbekannte Kribbeln in seinem linken Bein wieder, und seit drei Tagen konnte er schon wieder etwas laufen. Es würde aber sicher noch ein bis zwei Wochen dauern, bis er das Bein komplett spürte und sein gesamtes Gewicht darauflegen konnte. Auch sein Rücken, würde dann sicher nicht mehr bei jeder Bewegung so schmerzen. Adam legte die Stirn an die Fensterscheibe. Diese war schön kühl. Mit einem leichten Schaudern dachte Adam daran, dass er gleich nach unten gehen wollte. Bridget hatte zwar gesagt, keiner würde es ihm verdenken, wenn er noch einige Tage im Bett bleiben würde, aber er wollte unbedingt wieder am Familienleben teilhaben, und mit Sicherheit würde auch eine Menge Arbeit auf seinem Tisch liegen. Finn war einige Male bei ihm gewesen, um über die Fortschritte auf der Baustelle zu reden, und es war auch besser, wenn sein Vater nicht zu lange die Geschäfte der Ponderosa übernahm. Nicht dass er wieder auf die Idee kam, mit der Armee zu verhandeln. Denn noch immer schrieben sie ihm Briefe, wegen der Pferde und dem Holz. Nach dem letzten Brief hatte Adam ihnen sehr deutlich geschrieben, dass sie es in Zukunft unterlassen sollten, weitere Anfragen zu stellen. Er würde niemals mit ihnen Verträge abschließen. Aber so wie er die Armee kennengelernt hatte, scherte sie sich einen Dreck darum, was er wollte.

Noch immer hatte er seine Stirn an die Scheibe gelegt, als er hörte wie die Tür geöffnet wurde. Ohne den Kontakt mit der Fensterscheibe zu unterbrechen, drehte er den Kopf leicht nach links.

„Waren wir mal wieder ungeduldig?"

Freundlich schaute er sie an. „Ich wollte dir nur etwas helfen."

Mit der rechten Hand stützte er sich an das Fenster und stellte sich gerade hin. „Hast du Cholette und George zur Ponderosa gebracht?"

„Ich konnte es Henri nach dem gestrigen Tag nicht wieder zumuten, die ganze Zeit auf George aufzupassen, und solange du ihn nicht eine Minute aus den Augen lassen kannst, ist er bei Emillia und Ben besser aufgehoben, und Dianne hat sich gefreut, dass Mary-Beth jemanden zum Spielen hat."

Sie strich ihm leicht über den Rücken. „Kannst du so noch etwas stehen bleiben oder willst du dich lieber auf das Bett legen?"

Skeptisch schaute Adam zum Bett. „Ich bleibe lieber stehen, sonst komme ich nicht wieder hoch."

Bridget nahm etwas Creme aus dem Topf, den sie in der Hand hatte und massierte damit seinen Rücken ein. „Was nicht so schlimm wäre, wenn du es mal etwas langsamer angehst."

„Mache ich doch. Ich habe Tico nicht gesagt, dass ich mit ihm nächste Woche die ersten Pferde zureite."

Bevor Bridget ihm die Blätter auf den Rücken legte, wischte sie sich die Hände an einem Tuch ab. Dabei schaute sie Adam von der Seite an.

„Was ist? Vertraust du mir nicht?"

Während er lächelte blickte sie ihn argwöhnisch an. Sie traute dem Frieden nicht. Es gab nur einen kurzen Moment, an dem Adam sehr nachdenklich und wortkarg gewesen war, aber seit er länger wach war und aufstehen konnte, wirkte er trotz der Schmerzen, die er noch hatte, sehr entspannt.

„Ich bin nur etwas verwundert. Beim letzten Mal, als du Probleme mit dem Rücken hattest, konnte man mit dir über Wochen hinweg nicht sprechen, und du hast jeden, der dir helfen wollte, angeknurrt und weggestoßen, und dieses Mal … Hast du keine Angst mehr davor was dich eventuell erwarten könnte?"

Der entspannte Gesichtsausdruck von Adam verschwand augenblicklich, und er schaute in den Garten zu seinen beiden Töchtern. „Nein … Noch immer habe ich mich nicht damit abgefunden, dass ich eventuell den Tag mehr in einem Rollstuhl verbringen werde, als auf meinen eigenen Beinen, aber ich werde am Leben sein. Ich werde noch immer bei dir sein können und den Kindern mit meinen Ratschlägen zur Seite stehen können. Sie können, wenn sie wollen, jeder Zeit zu mir kommen, und ich kann ihnen sagen, wie viel sie mir bedeuten. Alles das, was Travis und Nick nicht mehr können. Hoss hatte nicht die Möglichkeit sich von den beiden zu verabschieden. Das Kind, das Koko erwartet, wird seinen Vater nie kennenlernen."

Bridget nahm seine Hand als sie sah, wie er wieder die Zähne so stark aufeinander presste. Adam ließ ihre Hand los und legte den Arm um sie und beide sahen in den Garten. „Wie sagst du immer so schön, Adam …. WIR werden das schon schaffen. Ich werde dir immer beistehen. Ganz gleich was auf uns zukommt. Nur, du musst es zulassen, dass ich dir helfen darf."

Schweigend schaute er noch eine Zeit aus dem Fenster. Dann gab er ihr einen Kuss und nahm ihre Hand. „Dann kannst du mir ja helfen die Treppe herunter zukommen."

„Und bei einem Kaffee unterhalten wir uns endlich mal über Henri. Er sollte nun langsam wissen, ob er bleiben kann oder nicht."

Zuerst zog Adam die Augenbrauen hoch, und dann wurden seinen Augen ganz klein, und er schaute zum Bett. „Eventuell ist es doch besser, hier oben zu bleiben."

Lachend nahm sie die Blätter und legte sie auf seinen Rücken und band sie fest. Dann half sie ihm beim Anziehen seines Hemdes. Gemeinsam liefen sie dann ganz langsam nach unten.

XXXX

Jenkins hatte gerade die Tür vom Schulhaus geschlossen, als sein Blick auf Tyler fiel, der auf dem Zaun saß. Er stecke den Schlüssel in die Tasche und lief zum Freund seiner Tochter.

„Dein Vater wieder?"

Zögerlich nickte Tyler mit dem Kopf. „Er hat mir gestern gesagt, dass er nun alle Unterlagen zusammen hat, und die Überfahrt bereits gebucht ist."

Er hob den Kopf an und schaute Simon sichtlich betrübt an. „Wir fahren im Mai schon los … Simon, das sind nicht mal mehr vier Wochen."

Seufzend lehnte sich Simon mit den Armen auf den Zaun und überlegte, was er Tyler nun mit auf den Weg geben konnte. „Was bedrückt dich mehr ,Tyler. Dass du von hier fort musst, oder die Angst vor dem was dich erwartet?"

Der Junge schaute nur auf seine Hände. „Ich bin eigentlich nur wütend auf meinen Vater, und dass meine Mutter zu allem was er macht ja sagt. Simon, kann ich nicht bei euch bleiben? Muss ich denn noch auf meine Eltern hören?"

Er hob den Kopf und schaute seinen Lehrer an. „Sally hat mir erzählt, du bist auch einfach von Zuhause weggegangen, und da warst du erst sieben Jahre."

Nun war es Jenkins, der auf seine Hände blickte. „Tyler, mein Vater wollte mich umbringen. Wäre ich noch länger dort geblieben, hätte er irgendwann sein Ziel erreicht. Soweit wird dein Vater hoffentlich nie gehen."

Eine Zeitlang schaute Tyler ihn noch an, dann jedoch sprang er vom Zaun und erheblich aufgewühlt lief er am Zaun entlang. „Warum ist er so? Warum kann er nicht so sein wie mein Großvater?"

Mit hängendem Kopf blieb Tyler stehen. Simon stellte sich zu ihm und berührte ihn an der Schulter. „Siehe mich an, Tyler."

Zaghaft kam der Kopf des Jungen nach oben. „Du wirst in wenigen Wochen vierzehn Jahre alt. Du bist kein kleiner Junge mehr, und ich merke es sehr deutlich bei dir, wie die Wut in dir immer stärker auf deinen Vater wird." Er lächelte Tyler nun an. „Ich mag dich und freue mich, dass du so gut mit dem kleinen Stamm auskommst, und du dich bei uns zu Hause so wohl fühlst. Deswegen bin ich etwas in Sorge. In meinen Augen wird es nicht mehr lange dauern, und du wirst dich nicht nur mit Worten gegen deinen Vater wehren, und ich weiß nicht wie groß deine Wut dann ist. Ob du in der Lage sein wirst, dich dann so zu beherrschen, dass der Sheriff nicht einschreiten muss."

In den Augen von Sallys Freund sammelten sich die Tränen. „Simon, ich habe es immer wieder versucht ihn zu mögen, aber ich kann nicht mal mehr mit ihm am Tisch sitzen ohne dass ich ihn am liebsten ….."

Er redete nicht weiter und blickte wieder zu Boden.

„Du bist doch mit siebzehn mit der Schule fertig. Dann kannst du wieder zurückkommen, wenn du das willst."

Nun hob Jenkins das Kinn von Tyler an. „Und wenn du dann noch immer ein Zuhause suchst, bist du bei uns immer willkommen."

Ein ganz kleines Lächeln war bei Tyler zu sehen. „Simon, sind dort alle wie Mr O'Sullivan? Und reden die dort auch alle so komisch?"

Simon musste nun auch lachen. Dabei wuschelte er Tyler über den Kopf. „Ich war noch nie dort, aber wer weiß, vielleicht kommst du genauso wieder und kannst damit deinen Vater dann in den Wahnsinn treiben."

Obwohl Tyler lachte, konnte er seine Tränen nun nicht mehr zurückhalten. Ohne dass Simon etwas sagen musste, lehnte sich der Junge bei ihn an, und Simon legte die Arme um ihn um ihn an sich zu drücken.

„Was machen Sie mit meinen Sohn, Jenkins? Versuche Sie ihn wieder gegen mich aufzuhetzen?"

Nicht nur Tyler verspannte sich, als er die Stimme von Marc hörte. Auch Jenkins richtete sich auf und ließ den Jungen los. Sofort wurde dieser von Marc am Oberarm gepackt und von Simon weggezogen.

„Warum bist noch nicht zu Hause? Deine Mutter wartet mit dem Essen auf dich."

„Ich habe mich mit Tyler über England unterhalten. Er wollte jetzt auch nach Hause gehen."

Das Lächeln, das Marc nun aufsetzte, war an Überheblichkeit nicht zu überbieten. „Ich hätte niemals gedacht, dass ich Sie dazu bringe, meine Nachrichten richtig zu lesen …. Jenkins."

Auf keinen Fall wollte sich Simon von Tylers Vater provozieren lassen. Das hatte er nicht nur Pelipa versprochen, sondern auch Adam. Zwar wurde er als Lehrer in der Stadt akzeptiert, aber noch immer gab es genug Leute, die nur auf einen Grund warten, dass er durch einen anderen Lehrer ersetzt werden könnte.

„Tyler hätte die Prüfung auch so bestanden, und ich lasse mich von niemandem beeinflussen, auch nicht durch Sie und Ihre Handlanger."

Abfällig lachte Marc auf und blickte seinen Sohn an. „Ohne Ihr Zutun hätte er die Prüfung nicht geschafft. Dazu war sie zu schwer. Sie wollen ja nur nicht zugeben, dass Sie Angst hatten genauso zu enden wie Adam. Auf dem Boden. In Ihrem eigenen Blut."

Fassungslos schaute Tyler von seinem Vater zu seinem Lehrer. Jenkins packte Marc innerhalb eines Wimpernschlages am Kragen und hatte dabei seinen Revolver gezogen. Ängstlich blickte Marc auf den Lauf, den Jenkins ihm an den Hals drückte. „Dafür sollte ich Sie nachträglich noch kalt machen, und Tyler ist kein dummer Junge. Er brauchte weder meine Hilfe noch ihre fragliche Unterstützung."

„Los, drücken Sie ab. Dann hat die Stadt ein Problem weniger."

Simon verstärkte den Griff am Hemd von Marc. Mit einem Mal stand Tyler zwischen den beiden Männern. „Ist das wahr? Hast du den Vater von Aiyana zusammenschlagen lassen?"

Marc wandte den Blick nicht von Simon ab. „Er ist nicht der Vater von diesem Pack, und du mischt dich nicht in Sachen ein, die nur Erwachsene angehen."

Ein Schauer durchfuhr Tyler, als er sah, wie Simon langsam den Abzugsbügel nach hinten drückte. Mit voller Wucht stieß er gegen den Oberkörper seines Vaters. Dann drehte er sich sofort zu Simon und schlug ihm gegen den rechten Arm. Seine Stimme überschlug sich, als er Simon anbrüllte.

„Du willst nicht, dass ich die Kontrolle verliere, aber ich will auch nicht, dass du sie verlierst."

Weiter die Augen auf Marc gerichtet steckte Jenkins die Waffe zurück ins Holster. Erst dann drehte sich Tyler zu seinem Vater der hochrot vor Wut im Gesicht war. „Und dich hasse ich. Ich schäme mich dafür, dass du mein Vater bist."

Tylers Kopf schlug nach rechts weg, als er eine kräftige Ohrfeige von Marc erhielt. Bevor nun Tyler etwas Unüberlegtes machen konnte, hielt ihn Simon von hinten an der Schulter fest.

Marc bebte vor Zorn, was sich auch in seiner Stimme wiederspiegelte. „Mach, dass du nach Hause kommst."

Der Junge bewegte sich keinen Meter. So verstärkte Jenkins den Druck auf seiner Schulter. Mit einem Ruck schüttelte er die Hand des Lehrers ab und trat einen Schritt auf seinen Vater zu. „Ich werde nach England gehen, aber die restlichen Wochen werde ich nur noch abends nach Hause kommen. Den Rest des Tages werde ich bei meinen Freunden verbringen."

„Das wirst du sicher nicht machen, und wenn doch, werde ich dir mal zeigen, wo dein Zuhause ist."

Erneut packte Marc Tyler am Arm und stieß ihn nach vorne weg in Richtung Hauptstraße. Noch beim Stolpern schaute Tyler über seine Schulter zu Simon, der ihm aufmunternd zunickte. Gerne hätte Simon dem Jungen geholfen, aber auch er wusste zu genau, dass er dazu kein Recht hatte. Er baute sich damit auf, dass Tyler in wenigen Wochen Ruhe vor seinem Vater haben würde, und wenn er in drei bis vier Jahren zurückkam, brauchte er nicht mehr auf ihn zu hören und konnte dann seine eigenen Wege gehen. Jenkins würde aber nie vergessen, dass Tyler ihn gerade vor einem großen Fehler bewahrt hatte. Er holte seine Satteltasche vom Zaun und lief zu seinem Pferd.

XXXXX

Tom schob den Hut etwas zurück. Er stand vor seinem Büro und blickte die Straße herunter. Es war die letzten Tage sehr ruhig gewesen. Die Cowboys waren alle unterwegs, die Tiere wieder zusammen zutreiben und die Kälber zu brennen. Die Goldgräber waren bei ihren Claims um das gute Wetter auszunutzen. Tom holte seine Uhr aus der Tasche. Eigentlich könnte er auch zu Adam raus reiten. Sein Freund würde sich sicher über einen Besuch freuen. Zwar konnte er schon wieder sehr gut laufen, aber noch immer war er nicht soweit auf einem Pferd zu sitzen oder mit dem Wagen in die Stadt zu fahren, und so wie er Adam kannte, würde diesem schon die Decke auf den Kopf fallen. Tom war nur, wie auch Simon, froh, dass Adam den Überfall in der Schule mehr oder weniger gut überstanden hatte. Sicher war er darüber nicht erfreut, dass er nicht mit ins Camp konnte, aber die Sache hätte auch schlimmer für Adam ausgehen können. Darüber war Tom erheblich sauer. Es gab keine eindeutigen Beweise, die Marc für den Angriff auf Adam verantwortlich machten, und so würde Tylers Vater, wie es aussah, davon kommen.

Mit einem weiteren Blick auf die Hauptstraße war es für Tom eine beschlossene Sache, den Nachmittag bei seinem Freund zu verbringen. Er würde nur noch schnell Steve Bescheid sagen und Sybil, dass es heute etwas später werden könnte. Keine zwanzig Minuten später saß er im Sattel und ritt langsam die Straße der Stadt entlang.

„Sheriff ….."

Pat sprang von seinem Platz auf der Kutsche herunter und stellte sich neben das Pferd von Tom. „Das erspart mir den Weg. Ich habe eine Fracht für dich."

„Fracht?"

„Komm ich zeige sie dir."

Tom stieg aus den Sattel und band sein Pferd fest. Dann ging er zur Kutsche zurück. Pat hatte inzwischen die Tür geöffnet und zeigte mit dem Kopf ins Innere. Verwundert schaute Tom erst auf den Sitz und dann wieder zu Pat. Der reichte ihm einen großen Umschlag. „Den soll ich dir von Sheriff Logan geben."

„Logan?"

Dadurch hatte sich die Verwunderung von Tom noch verstärkt. Warum machte Logan das? Kalifornien war doch in wenigen Stunden von seiner Stadt aus zu erreichen. In dem Umschlag befand sich neben einigen Papieren auch ein Brief. Ziemlich laut pfiff Tom, nachdem er die Zeilen gelesen hatte. Dann schaute er wieder in die Kutsche. „Na, das kann ein Spaß werden."

Er klemmte sich den Umschlag unter den Arm. „Dann werde ich dich mal von deiner Fracht befreien."

XX

„Tom, was führt dich zu mir? Langweile im Büro?"

„Das wäre mir lieber."

Yvette wurde blass, und sie hielt sich mit einer Hand an ihrem Schreibtisch fest. „Ist etwas mit Jörn passiert?"

Schmunzelnd schüttelte der Sheriff den Kopf. Auch nach all den Jahren fühlte sich Yvette noch verantwortlich für Jörn, aber Tom wusste auch, dass, seit er damals Jörn adoptiert hatte, sich die beiden immer geschrieben hatten. Nicht einmal hatten Tom oder Sybil deswegen etwas gesagt. Dazu war Yvette für Jörn zu wichtig gewesen, da sie ihm als einzige nach dem Tod seines Vaters geholfen hatte. Wie auch Adam, war Tom der Meinung, dass Yvette eine sehr sympathische und verantwortungsbewusste Frau war, und er würde ihr, wie auch Adam, jederzeit vertrauen, obwohl er ebenfalls nicht verstehen konnte, was sie in Mitch sah.

„Ihm geht es gut, und er freut sich schon, dass er bald mit dem Studium fertig ist."

Erleichtert atmete Yvette auf, und dann sah sie den Sheriff belustigt an. „Also doch Langeweile, und du willst dir die Zeit bei uns vertreiben?"

„Ich suche Mitch."

Schlagartig veränderte sich der Gesichtsausdruck von Yvette. „Was hat er angestellt?"

Sofort hob Tom beide Hände hoch. „Bringe ihn nicht gleich um, obwohl das der eine oder andere gerne sehen würde."

Ohne dass sich der Gesichtsausdruck von Yvette veränderte, wartete sie darauf, dass Tom nun sagte, was er von Mitch wollte.

„Ich muss mit ihm reden."

„Warum?"

Vielleicht sollte sich Tom so langsam fragen, was sein alter Schulkamerad an Yvette fand und nicht umgekehrt. So wie es schien, hatte er es sicher nicht einfach mit ihr, wenn er es nur wagen würde sich daneben zu benehmen. Schon als sie ihn damals nach der Schlägerei mit dem Pastor aus dem Gefängnis geholt hatte, war zu sehen, dass sie ihm einiges erzählen würde.

„Sag mir einfach, wo ich ihn finden kann."

„Tom ….."

„Yvette …"

Beide fixierten sich, und dann gab Yvette letztendlich nach. „Ich werde ihn holen lassen."

Sie verließ das Büro um mit jemandem an der Theke zu reden. Dann konnte Tom sehen, wie sie stockte, und da wusste er, sie hatte die „Fracht" von Pat entdeckt. Schon hörte er sie seinen Namen rufen.

Xx

Mit verschränkten Armen stand Mitch im Büro von Yvette. „Das kannst du gleich wieder mitnehmen … Sheriff."

„MITCH."

Schnell legte sich Tom die Hand vor dem Mund, damit Mitch sein Grinsen nicht sehen konnte. Nun war es eindeutig, wer das Sagen in dieser doch sehr merkwürdigen Beziehung hatte.

„Yvette, was soll ich damit?"

„Was du DAMIT sollst?"

Mehrmals tippte sie ihm ziemlich heftig gegen die Brust. „Mehr als einmal habe ich dir gesagt, du bist verantwortlich für die Dinge, du machst, und wenn du weiter hier bei mir nicht nur als Gast ein und ausgehen willst, solltest du dich auch daran halten."

„Das geht nicht …. Ich habe dafür keine Zeit."

„Dann musst du dir die Zeit nehmen. Ich werde sie dir geben und deine kleine Ranch wolltest du sowieso aufgeben."

Zuerst wollte Mitch etwas sagen, aber dann erinnerte er sich daran, dass Tom neben ihm stand, und so hielt er sich zurück. Er konnte es nicht leiden, wenn sie in diesem Ton mit ihm sprach, und sie hatten sich nicht nur einmal schon deswegen gestritten. So finster wie Mitch nun Tom ansah und ihm den Umschlag aus der Hand nahm, fragte sich Tom, ob das wirklich so eine gute Idee war, den Jungen hier zu lassen. Noch immer schlief dieser auf der Couch von Yvette.

„Ich kann ihn auch ins Waisenhaus bringen, wenn du ihn nicht bei dir behalten ….."

Nun sprach auch Tom nicht weiter, als er einen Blick von Yvette zugeworfen bekam, der ihn eigentlich augenblicklich töten könnte. „Yvette, … noch ist er sehr klein. Bis jetzt weiß er nicht, dass Mitch sein Vater ist und bei Giov…"

„Tom, … ich habe damals Jörn nicht helfen können, aber jetzt habe ich das Geld und die Möglichkeit dazu, und wenn mein Mann meint, er kann sich so einfach aus der Affäre ziehen und den Kleinen abschieben, dann hat er sich getäuscht."

Etwas legte Tom den Kopf schief. Sie wird Mitch doch nur so als ihren Mann bezeichnet haben. Die beiden hatten doch nicht geheiratet? Auf der anderen Seite würde Yvette das auch nicht an die große Glocke hängen.

Mit einem kurzen Blick auf den schlafenden Jungen, gab Mitch Yvette den Umschlag. „Bitte, wenn du gerne Mutter spielen willst, werde ich dich aufhalten, aber ich werde sicher nicht den Part des liebevollen Vater übernehmen. Ich wollte nie Kinder haben, und so ist die Sache für mich erledigt."

Mit energischen Schritten verließ er das Büro.

„Yvette, ich habe kein gutes Gefühl ihn bei Mitch zu lassen."

Yvette legte den Umschlag auf den Tisch und setzte sich neben das schlafende Kind. Zärtlich streichelte sie ihm über den Kopf. „Wie ist sein Name, Tom?"

„Scott."

Liebevoll sah sie Scott an. „Wir werden uns um dich kümmern, Scotty, und dein Vater wird auch noch erkennen wie schön es ist einen Sohn zu haben."

„Bist du dir wirklich sicher, Yvette? Bedenke, ich kenne Mitch noch aus der Schule. Ich weiß wie er ist."

Nun blickte sie wieder hoch zum Sheriff. „Was ich auch Adam schon gesagt habe, wenn man Mitch etwas besser kennt, kann man sehen, dass er kein so übler Kerl ist, und …." Tief atmete sie ein. „… ich kann auch verstehen, warum er so ist, wie er ist."

„Gut, aber eins musst du mir versprechen, Yvette."

Sie blieb sitzen und ahnte schon was Tom sagen wollte. „Sollte es nicht mit Scott und Mitch klappen, dann werde ich dir Bescheid sagen. Wie alt ist er, Tom? Drei ... vier?"

„Er wird im Herbst vier Jahre alt."

„Hallo Scotty, willkommen in deinem neuem Zuhause."

Kopfschüttelnd und mit keinem so guten Gefühl im Bauch ließ Tom die beiden alleine.

XXX

Mitch wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn ab und schaute auf die Rinder, die sich langsam zu seiner Ranch bewegten. Es hatte gut getan, sich die letzten Tage nur hier draußen mit der Arbeit auf der Ranch zu beschäftigen. Mit etwas Glück hatte sich das Problem ja auch von alleine gelöst, und wenn er zurück in der Stadt war, dann wäre der Junge auch nicht mehr da. Der Pastor und seine Frau würden sicher nicht damit hinterm Berg halten, dass kein Kind in einer Umgebung wie bei Yvette und ihm aufwachsen dürfte.

Wie konnte Linda nur seinen Namen angeben. Sie wusste doch wie seine Meinung über Kinder und Ehe war. Das war doch mit ein Grund, warum er gegangen war. Aber so wie es jetzt aussah, zu spät. In seiner Fassungslosigkeit hatte er Tom nicht mal gefragt, warum der Junge jetzt bei ihm war. Irgendetwas muss mit Linda sein, denn sie hätte nie das Kind wegegeben. Dazu hatte sie sich zu sehr eins gewünscht.

Mitch steckte das Tuch in die Tasche, und sah wie sein Vormann auf ihn zugeritten kam. In einigen Tagen würde er es ja wissen, wie es nun weiter ging, und nur weil er seine Meinung über die Ehe geändert hatte, bedeutete das nicht, dass er das auch bei dem Thema Kinder machen würde. Yvette war in dieser Hinsicht nicht so wie Linda, sonst wäre er mit ihr auch nie so weit gegangen. Nun musste er sich aber wieder auf die Arbeit hier konzentrieren. Er war noch leicht angesäuert, dass einer der Rancharbeiter von der Ponderosa zu ihm kam, und sagte, dass sie einige seiner Tiere gefunden hatten, und er sie sich aus dem Camp abholen könnte. Klar war er froh, dass sie nicht verloren waren, aber dass sie ausgerechnet von Adams Leuten gefunden werden musste, hatte ihn nicht erfreut. Erleichtert war er nur, dass Adam nicht im Camp war, als er die Tiere geholt hatte. Mit der Wut, die er zur Zeit im Bauch hatte, hätte ein dämliches Grinsen von Adam ausgereicht und er hätte ihn auf der Stelle abgeknallt.

„Mitch …."

Mitch drehte sich etwas um und sah zu seinen Vormann. „Mitch, ich habe alle Tiere durchgezählt. Uns fehlen etwa fünfzig Stück. Willst du sie noch suchen?"

Mitch wusste worauf Bob anspielte. Er hatte seinem Vormann im Winter gesagt, dass er mit dem Gedanken spielte, die Ranch zu verkaufen, um mit Yvette in der Stadt zu leben. Das Sweet Bravour brachte jeden Monat mehr ein, als die Ranch abwarf, und es war für sie beide mit weniger Arbeit verbunden. Was Mitch noch zögern ließ, war, dass er dann von einer Frau abhängig sein sollte. Sicher würde er von dem Geld, das er für das Land bekommen würde, gut leben können. Aber reichte ihm das? Nur der Rausschmeißer bei Yvette zu sein? An die Bücher ließ sie ihn nicht ran. Das hatte sie ihm sehr deutlich zu verstehen gegeben. Sie hatte zu lange dafür gearbeitet, um eine eigene Bar zu haben, um sie dann an einen Mann abzugeben.

„Wir werden die Tiere noch suchen. Es sind gute Tiere, und sie werden auch sicher auch gute Kälber bei sich haben. Da kann ich beim Verkauf noch mit dem Preis hochgehen."

Bob schob den Hut etwas zurück. „Warum willst du verkaufen, Mitch? Das ist gutes Land, und du hast ein Händchen für die Rancharbeit. Du weißt worauf du achten musst, und wie du schnell eine gesunde Herde aufbauen kannst. In der Stadt gehst du doch ein, auch wenn Yvette dich wunderbar ablenken kann."

Wütend, weil Bob ihn so gut kannte, zog Mitch sein Pferd rum. „Ich gehe am Fluss suchen. Du kannst ja auf der andern Seite der Berge im Tal noch einmal nachsehen. Wir treffen uns dann heute Abend auf der Ranch."

Bob konnte nur den Kopf schütteln, als Mitch davon preschte. Klar, war es für seinen Boss nicht einfach sich zu entscheiden. Yvette war eine hübsche Frau, genauso wie Kathy aus dem Saloon. Zu der er eigentlich heute Abend auch mal wieder gehen könnte. Bob nahm noch einen Schluck aus der Flasche und trabte dann gemütlich zum Tal.

XXX

„Ma, kann ich auf Chub reiten? Er braucht wieder etwas Auslauf."

Travis sah Koko mit seinen dunklen großen Augen an. Noch immer vermisste er seinen Vater. Anders als Nick spielte er abends noch lange vor der Tür, in der Hoffnung, dass Hoss endlich wieder kommen würde. Etwas war ja auch Koko daran schuld, dass Travis sich noch so große Hoffnung machte. Sie selber glaubte ja auch daran, dass er eines Tages vor der Tür stehen würde. In ihrem Herzen fühlte es sich noch nicht so an, dass er nicht mehr unter ihnen war, auch wenn ihr Verstand etwas anders sagte. Aber solange ihr Herz noch nicht sagte, es sei Zeit loszulassen, würde sie auch Travis diese Hoffnung nicht nehmen.

Nick dagegen fragte nur hin und wieder nach seinem Vater, litt aber nicht so darunter wie sein Bruder. Dazu war er einfach zu jung und hatte zu viel Blödsinn im Kopf. Schon öfters hatte sie sich gefragt, warum der Große Geist das Temperament ihrer Kinder nicht etwas anders hatte verteilen können. Travis war teilweise zu ruhig und interessierte sich, wie auch Hoss damals, nur für die Natur und die Tiere, die ihn umgaben, und Nick war wie drei Wildpferde, die sich nicht einfangen lassen wollten. Es machte auch nicht den Eindruck, dass sich dieser Wesenszug bei ihm noch großartig ändern würde.

Sie lächelte ihren Sohn an. „Natürlich kannst du Chub nehmen. Er freut sich doch auch immer, wenn jemand mit ihm reitet."

„Dann gehe ich ihn fertig machen."

„Stelle die Bank aber dieses Mal auf einen festeren Untergrund. Nicht das du wieder umfällst."

„Ich pass schon auf. Ich bin doch ein großer Krieger. Ich komme nach dem Sommer in die Schule."

Er bückte sich mit stolzen Blick und streichelte Spot über den Kopf. „Du musst nicht so traurig schauen. Du kommst heute wieder mit uns, und Pa wird auch bis zu meinen Geburtstag wieder da sein. Er hat ja versprochen mit mir in die Berge zu gehen um dort die Nacht zu bringen, und Pa hat noch nie ein Versprechen gebrochen."

Koko schloss die Augen, und so hörte sie nur wie Travis das Haus verließ. Sie hoffte, dass Adam bis zu Travis Geburtstag wieder so gut laufen konnte, dass er mit ihm in die Berge gehen konnte und ….

Sie drehte sich um, als es hinter ihr in der Küche schepperte. „Nick …."

Nun sah Nick sie mit großen Augen an, aber nicht ein Funken schlechtes Gewissen war dort zu sehen. Unbewusst strich sie sich über ihren Bauch. Hoffentlich würde es wirklich ein Mädchen. Ein weiterer Junge wie Nick würde ihre Geduld auf eine harte Probe stellen. So holte sie einen Besen und gab ihn Nick. „Ich habe dir so oft gesagt, du sollst nicht auf den Tisch klettern. Schon gar nicht, wenn dort Sachen stehen. Jetzt kannst du die Scherben auffegen."

Erstaunt schaute Nick auf den Besen in seiner Hand und dann zu seiner Mutter. Mit einer trotzigen Schnute reichte er ihr den Besen. „Bin zu klein."

Leicht schob Koko die kleine Hand zurück. „Wer auf den Tisch klettern kann, kann nicht zu klein sein."

Wütend ließ Nick den Besen fallen. „Nein."

„Nein? Gut, dann kannst du auch nicht mit zu unserm kleinen Ausflug kommen. Wir wollen zum Fluss um dort ein Picknick zu machen, und wenn wir Glück haben, hören wir auch die Stimme deines Vaters, der uns etwas erzählt."

Koko hatte ihnen gesagt, dass das leise Rauschen des Windes und des Flusses, die Stimmen waren von denen, die nicht bei ihnen sein konnten. Im Gegensatz zu Nick freute sich Travis immer auf diesen Ausflug. Er erzählte ihr dann immer wunderbare Geschichten, die er dort gehört haben wollte. Natürlich sprach nur sein Vater zu ihm. Travis sagte immer, alle anderen würden dann schweigen, weil Hoss so eine laute kräftige Stimme hatte.

„Ich höre ihn nicht."

„Nick, du fegst jetzt die Scherben zusammen oder ich bringe dich ins Dorf, und Travis und ich gehen alleine."

XXXXX

Koko lehnte an einem Baum und sah auf das Wasser. Irgendwo dort sollte Hoss sein? ... Nein. Das konnte und würde sie sich nie vorstellen. Nicht Hoss. Kaum einer konnte ihn besiegen. Dann würde es auch das Wasser nicht geschafft haben. Irgendwo war er in Sicherheit und hatte nur noch nicht die Möglichkeit nach Hause zu kommen. Ein Schmunzeln breitete sich auf Koko's Gesicht aus. Versuchte sie nach über fünf Monaten wirklich noch daran zu glauben? Sie schaute zu Travis, der gerade von einem Felsen aufgestanden war. Wie immer hatte er sich nach dem Essen dorthin gesetzt, um den Worten seines Vaters zu lauschen. Sie war gespannt, was er ihm heute alles erzählt hatte.

Als Travis zu ihr schaute, nickte sie ihm nur zu. Auch das machte er jedes Mal. Er lief am Ufer entlang um Würmer zu suchen, aber in Wirklichkeit hoffte er immer, etwas von Hoss zu finden. Nun musste sie doch etwas traurig seufzen. Nick hatte die Scherben nicht aufgefegt, und so hatte sie ins Dorf gebracht. Wenn er seinen Dickkopf nicht ablegte bis er zur Schule kam, dann würde nicht nur Pelipa oft bei ihr sein. Für Simon könnte sie dann sicher jeden Tag ein Gedeck mit auf den Tisch stellen, damit sie ihn bei einem Essen überzeugen konnte, dass Nick ein lieber Junge war.

Noch einmal seufzte sie und wollte gerade zum Wasser gehen, um auch etwas am Ufer entlang zu laufen, als sie einen Reiter langsam auf sich kommen sah. Skeptisch legte sie den Kopf schief. Es war kein Krieger aus dem Dorf, und um so näher er kam, erkannte Koko, dass es sich um einen Häuptling handelte. Aber dieser war ihr unbekannt. Da er aber nicht in den Farben des Krieges erschien, machte sie sich keine Sorgen und musste auch Travis keine Warnung zurufen.

Der Häuptling hielt mit dem Pferd neben ihr an, aber stieg nicht ab, was bei Koko nun doch zu einer leichten Anspannung führte. Zum einen war es der Blick und zum anderen die Frage, was ein Häuptling von einem anderen Stamm hier bei ihnen suchte, da sein Verhalten nicht das eines Gastes widerspiegelte.

„Du bist Koko? Die Tochter von Amarok?"

„Das bin ich! Suchst du das Dorf der Gosiute?"

Noch immer stieg der Indianer nicht von seinem Pferd ab.

„Ich habe dich gesucht. Die tragische Nachricht von dem tapferen Tod deines Mannes ist auch bis zu unserem Stamm vorgedrungen."

„Ich danke dir, dass du diesen weiten Weg auf dich genommen hast um mir das zu sagen, aber mein Mann ist verschwunden und somit für mich nicht tot."

„Hat nicht das Wasser ihn mit sich genommen?"

Koko's Herz schlug etwas schneller als sie sah wie eine Handvoll Krieger etwas weiter weg auftauchten. Sie musste sich erheblich zusammen nehmen, um nicht in die Richtung von Travis zu blicken. Koko vertraute darauf, dass er so schlau war, wenn er sah, dass es sich um fremde Krieger handelte, nicht zu ihr zu kommen.

„Wir wissen nicht was genau passiert ist."

„Aber er ist bereits viele Monde nicht mehr bei dir?"

„Es ist sehr unhöflich in das Gebiet eines Stammes zu kommen und sich nicht vorzustellen."

„Mein Name ist Hiamovi, und ich bin gekommen, weil mein Sohn dich zur Frau nehmen wird."

Sofort ging Koko einige Schritte zurück, aber versuchte dabei ihre Angst nicht zu zeigen. Sie wusste, dass es nichts Ungewöhnliches war, dass durch eine Hochzeit zwei Stämme zusammengefügt werden sollten, und sie konnte sich in all den Jahren glücklich schätzen, dass ihr Vater das nie von ihr verlangt hatte. Da aber Hiamovi jetzt hier bei ihr war und nicht im Dorf, um mit diesem Anliegen zu Amarok zu gehen, zeigte ihr, dass sich Hiamovi die Ehe mit Gewalt erzwingen wollte, so dass Amarok nur noch zustimmen konnte um das Ansehen von Koko nicht zu beschmutzen.

„Da mein Mann für mich und den Stamm der Gosiute noch nicht gestorben ist, werde ich dein Anliegen ablehnen und dich jetzt bitten das Gebiet der Gosiute zu verlassen und zu deinem Dorf zurückzukehren."

„Das werde wir nicht machen. Wir haben kein Dorf mehr, und das was du hier siehst ist der Rest meines Stammes, aber durch dich werde ich bald wieder ein mächtiger Häuptling in einem Dorf sein."

Er beugte sich etwas herunter. „Denn die Krieger der Gosiute werden feststellen, dass ich sie in diesen schweren Zeiten besser führen kann, als Amarok es macht."

Stolz und mit erhobenen Kopf stellte sich Koko gerade hin. „Niemals wird das passieren. Weder wird dein Sohn mein Mann werden, noch wirst du Häuptling der Gosiute sein."

Auch Hiamovi setzte sich aufrecht hin. Dann hob er die Hand, und die Krieger kamen mit lauten Geschrei auf Koko zugeritten.

XXX

Erstaunt schaute Mitch zum Fluss herunter. Dann wanderte sein Blick über den Rest der Landschaft, aber er konnte Koko nirgends sehen. Etwas näher ritt er zum Ufer und stieg dann aus dem Sattel.

„Hallo Travis. Bist du alleine hier?"

Travis hockte am Ufer und schaute zu Mitch hoch. Es dauerte einen Moment, dann wusste er wieder wer er war. Genau konnte er sich noch daran erinnern, wie er plötzlich aufgetaucht war, als damals der fremde Mann eine Waffe auf ihn gerichtet hatte, nachdem er die Mutter seiner Tante erschossen hatte. Deswegen brauchte er keine Angst vor ihm zu haben und konnte ihm vertrauen.

„Ich bin mit meiner Mutter hier. Sie ist dort hinten."

Er zeigte zu einigen größeren Felsen. Mitch konnte aber nicht sehen, wer oder was sich dahinter befand.

„Und was machst du dann hier?"

„Ich suche meinen Vater."

Auch wenn er die Cartwrights nicht leiden konnte, und insbesondere nicht Adam, musste er nun etwas schlucken, als er die Augen von Travis sah. Groß und dunkel und voller Sehnsucht sahen diese ihn an.

„Du vermisst ihn?"

Erst senkte Travis den Kopf, und dann nickte er. „Mama glaubt daran, dass er wieder kommt, und ich versuche es auch. Ich wünsche mir, dass er mich zu meinem Geburtstag in seine großen starken Arme nimmt." Er hob wieder den Kopf. „Er ist doch wie ein Bär, und die kann man auch nicht so leicht töten."

Mitch blickte über den Kopf von Travis hinweg und schaute auf das Wasser. Ja, Hoss war so stark wie ein Bär. Das hatte auch er mehr als einmal zu spüren bekommen. Dann lächelte er etwas, aber trotzdem konnte er sich vorstellen, dass Hoss ein liebevoller Vater für Travis gewesen war. Nicht so wie seiner es war. Das Lächeln verschwand, und er schaute wieder so ernst wie sonst auch.

„Hast du auch noch einen Vater?"

„Nein."

„Vermisst du ihn?"

Travis machte die Augen noch weiter auf, als er den Blick von Mitch sah.

„Du stellst zu viele Fragen."

„Aber nur dann kann man lernen. Fragen und beobachten. Das sagt mein Vater immer. Und keine Angst haben vor dem Unbekannten."

„Du kommst zur Schule nach den Ferien?"

Travis nickte.

„Dann wirst du sehen, dass das Leben nicht so friedlich ist, wie du es hier lebst und, wer zu viele Fragen stellt, wird zu spüren bekommen, dass das falsch ist."

„Ich habe keine Angst davor zu sehen wie die Weißen leben. Ich kenne sie bereits sehr gut."

Noch immer war der Blick von Mitch sehr wütend, als er sich etwas zu Travis herunter beugte. „Hier ist eure Welt und in der Stadt ist unsere Welt. Jeder sollte da bleiben, wo er hingehört."

Nun legte Travis den Kopf schief und betrachte Mitch genau, als dieser sich wieder richtig hinstellte.

„Warum trägst du eine Wut auf uns Indianer und auf deinen Vater in dir?

Leicht schubste Mitch den Jungen zu den Felsen. „Du solltest besser zu deiner Mutter gehen."

Travis jedoch blieb stehen. „Du hast Angst."

„Und du bist frech."

„Nein. Ich spreche die Wahrheit."

„Du solltest gehen. Ich hasse Kinder und verspeise sie als Nachtisch."

Laut lachte Travis los, und kurz zuckte Mitch zusammen. So wie der Junge nun vor ihm stand, erinnerte er ihn an Hoss. Wie dieser früher auf dem Schulhof gelacht hatte. Wenn man sonst nicht auf den ersten Blick sah, dass Hoss sein Vater war, so war es nun deutlich zusehen.

„Kinder kann man nicht essen."

Mit der Hand auf dem Bauch beruhigte sich Travis langsam wieder. „Hast du Kinder?"

„Nein …. doch."

Verwundert setzte sich Travis auf einen der Felsen. „Ja oder nein?"

„Habe ich nicht gesagt, du sollst zu Koko gehen?"

Ganz leise sprach Travis nun mit ihm. „Du hast sie doch nicht gegessen?"

Nun knurrte Mitch los, weil er darüber erstens nicht reden wollte, und zweitens nicht wusste, warum er sich überhaupt hier mit Kokos Sohn unterhielt.

„Nein, habe ich nicht."

„Warum magst du sie dann nicht?"

„Weil ich keinen so neugierigen und frechen Sohn haben will, wie du es bist."

„Wolltest du als Kind nicht alles wissen?"

Genervt blickte Mitch in den Himmel. „Ich durfte das nicht, und wenn, wurde mir sehr deutlich gezeigt, dass ich frech war." Er sah wieder nach unten. „Das was du nicht kennst."

„Dein Vater hat dich bestraft, weil du lernen wolltest?"

Mitch rollte mit den Augen und lief zu seinem Pferd.

„Aber du musst doch deine Kinder nicht bestrafen, wenn du das nicht magst. Sie können dann fragen und lernen."

Mit der Hand am Sattelhorn blieb Mitch noch kurz stehen. „Werde erwachsen, Junge. Dann wirst du sehen, dass das alles nicht so einfach ist."

Erstaunt schaute Mitch zu Travis, der langsam aufstand und in die andere Richtung blickte.

„Wer sind die?"

Mitch folgte dem Blick von Travis. „Die sind sicher aus dem Dorf deines Großvaters."

Energisch schüttelte Travis den Kopf. „Nein, das sind andere."

Schwungvoll schwang sich Mitch in den Sattel. „Dann statten sie euch eben einen Besuch ab."

Mit wenigen Schritten war Travis auf einen höheren Felsen gestiegen, um so besser zu sehen.

„MAMA…"

Travis war noch nicht richtig vom Felsen gesprungen, als ihn Mitch schon geschnappt hatte. In dem Moment, als sich die Krieger mit lautem Gebrüll in Bewegung gesetzt hatten, wusste auch Mitch, dass es sich nicht um einen Freundschaftsbesuch handelte. So war er mit seinem Pferd auch vorgeprescht und zog Travis zu sich nach oben, bevor dieser losrennen konnte.

Dann ritt er noch ein Stück vor und stieg dann mit Travis ab. Mitch legte den Finger an die Lippen und kletterte mit Travis über einige Felsen um so sehen zu können, wohin die Krieger ritten.

Xx

Augenblicklich rannte Koko in die entgegengesetzte Richtung los, in der sich Travis befand.

Natürlich kam sie nicht sehr weit, und sie bat den Großen Geist nur darum, dass Travis nicht mitbekommen würde, was mit ihr nun geschehen sollte.

Ziemlich schnell hatten sie die Krieger eingeholt und brachten sie zurück zum Häuptling.

„Du kannst deinem Schicksal nicht entkommen. Auch wenn du die Frau eines weißen Mannes gewesen bist, kennst du die Traditionen und Rituale unseres Volkes."

Auch wenn der Indianer versuchte freundlich zu blicken, so war in seinen Augen zu sehen, dass er nur an seinen Vorteil dachte. „Du bist eine hübsche Frau, und mein Sohn wird gut zu dir sein."

Eine kurze Handbewegung reichte und ein junger Krieger stellte sich an die Seite des Häuptlings. „Makya wird mit dir jetzt zu deinem Haus reiten, damit ihr euch besser kennenlernen könnt."

Die zwei Krieger, die Koko gerade noch festhielten, ließen sie los und stießen sie grob in die Richtung von Makya, der sie mit einem erwartungsvollen Grinsen auffing. „Du wirst recht bald nicht mehr an deinen Mann denken und dein Schicksal akzeptieren."

„Sie wird ihr Schicksal akzeptieren, aber du wirst nicht Teil davon sein."

Alle Köpfe wirbelten herum und sahen zu Mitch, der mit Travis im Arm hinter den Felsen hervor kam. Das Herz von Koko schlug schneller. Nicht nur dass Mitch hier war, sondern dass auch Travis bei ihm war irritierte sie.

„Wer bist du? Was machst du auf unserem Land?"

Der Häuptling war Mitch entgegengelaufen, und vier der Kriegern waren ihm gefolgt.

„Du gehörst nicht zum Stamm der Gosiute und somit ist das auch nicht dein Land, und ich bin …." Er zeigte auf Koko. „…. der neue Mann von Koko."

Koko's Mund wurde trocken. Nun wusste sie nicht, wovor sie sich mehr fürchten sollte. Vor dem, was der Sohn des Häuptling mit ihr vorhatte, oder vor dem, was Mitch von ihr wollte.

Der Indianer lachte los. „Du bist zu spät, oder willst du dich gegen meinen Stamm stellen?"

Jetzt setzte die Atmung von Koko völlig aus, als Travis einige Schritte vortrat. „Er soll mein Vater sein und wird dafür kämpfen."

Er stand vor Mitch, der den Indianer herausfordernd anblickte, aber keinen Ton sagte. Nun wusste Koko, worauf Mitch und Travis aus waren. Sie fragte sich nicht lange, warum Mitch das für sie machte. Er war im Moment ihre einzige Chance aus der Sache unbeschadet heraus zukommen.

„Hiamovi, ich möchte, dass dein Sohn um mich kämpft. Nach der Tradition unseres Volkes hat Mitch das Recht deinen Sohn herauszufordern. Wenn dein Sohn gewinnt, werde ich mit ihm gehen, aber sollte Mitch den Kampf gewinnen, dann werdet ihr das Land der Gosiute verlassen und nicht wiederkommen."

„Und wenn ich darauf nicht eingehe und deinen weißen Freund einfach umbringe?"

„Hast du den letzten Rest deiner Ehre verloren?"

„Ich werde den Kampf gewinnen, Vater. Er ist ein weißer Schwächling, und wenn ich gnädig bin, werde ich auch den Sohn meiner zukünftigen Frau in unser Tipi lassen."

„Gut, dann soll es so sein."

Der Häuptling trat einen Schritt zur Seite und Koko lief zu Mitch. „Hast du ein Messer dabei?"

„Nur das, was ich für die Arbeit auf der Ranch brauche."

Er holte ein Taschenmesser hervor. „Damit kannst du nicht kämpfen. Nimm meins."

Sie reichte ihm ihr Messer und schaute ihn abschätzend an. „Warum machst du das? Was versprichst du dir davon?"

Leise lachte Mitch auf und legte die Hand auf die Schulter von Travis. „Er hat gerade seinen Vater verloren, soll er sich auch noch von seiner Mutter verabschieden müssen? Du würdest es nie zulassen, dass dich dieser Indianer anfasst."

„Das ist nicht der Grund, Mitch."

Zwei Augen funkelten sie nun böse an. „Ist der Grund nicht egal? Wenn ich gewinnen, kannst du hier weiter in Frieden leben."

Er ging an ihr vorbei und stellte sich vor den Sohn des Häuptlings. Dann ging es recht schnell. Beide duckten sich etwas ab und hielten die Messer auf den Körper des anderen gerichtet. Dann hechtete der Indianer vor und stieß das Messer in die Richtung von Mitchs Bauch. Der konnte dem Angriff mit einer schnellen Bewegung nach rechts ausweichen.

Koko hielt Travis dicht an sich gepresst fest. Nach all den Jahren wünschte sie sich zum ersten Mal, dass Mitch einen Kampf gewinnen würde. Ihr Sohn schaute sie von unten an, und bemerkte ihre Angst. „Er schafft das. Er hat gesagt kein Kind sollte ohne Eltern groß werden."

Koko strich ihrem Sohn über den Kopf. Was immer die Gründe von Mitch waren, nun sollte er nur gewinnen.

Immer wenn Mitch zu Boden ging, und der Indianer sich auf ihn stürzte, drückte Koko Travis dichter an sich heran, und dann legte sie ihre Hand vor die Augen von Travis. Mitch hatte es geschafft sich aus dem Griff des Indianers zu befreien, bevor dieser zustechen konnte. Er lag zwar noch am Boden, aber mit einem kräftigen Tritt holte er Makya von den Beinen, und schon hockte er auf ihm. Mitch hob den Arm und stieß Kokos Messer mehrmals in den Bauch des Indianers. Dann stand er auf und ging einige Schritte zurück.

Langsam nahm Koko die Hand herunter, und Travis konnte sehen, dass Mitch den Kampf gewonnen hatte. Sofort lief er zu ihm. Zögerlich legte Mitch seinen Arm um ihn. „Danke, dass Mama nicht noch mehr weinen muss."

Mit stolzer Brust schaute der Häuptling auf seinen Sohn der tot am Boden lag. Dann gab er das Zeichen, dass die Krieger ihn aufheben sollten.

„Ich habe diesen Kampf verloren, aber nicht den Kampf, dass ich eines Tages wieder einen großen Stamm führen werde. Ich werde zurückkehren, Koko, und dann kannst du und dein Mann …" Er blickte zu Mitch. „…. nur auf meine Gnade hoffen."

Die Trauer um seinen Sohn war dem Häuptling auch nicht anzusehen, als er mit den Kriegern davon ritt. Erleichtert, aber ziemlich fertig, ging Koko zu Mitch. Obwohl sie ihn nie leiden konnte, war sie ihm nun unendlich dankbar dafür, was er für sie getan hatte. Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sich Mitch darüber bewusst war, dass er bereit gewesen war sein Leben nicht nur für sie und Travis zu opfern, sondern dass er mit dieser Tat auch dem gesamten Stamm der Gosiute beigestanden hatte. Kurz ließ sie sich von ihm auch in den Arm nehmen. Mit einem tiefen Atemzug löste sich Koko aus den Armen von Mitch und freundlich blickte sie ihn an. Dann jedoch weiteten sich ihre Pupillen, und sie nahm seinen rechten Arm in die Hand. „Komm mit mir ins Haus. Darum sollten wir uns gleich kümmern."

Mitch blickte auf seinen Arm. „Es ist nur eine kleine Stichwunde. Das bekomme ich alleine hin."

Er reichte ihr das Messer zurück, an dem das Blut des Indianers war. „Warum, Mitch?"

Nur die Augen wanderten zu Travis. „Du hast einen besonderen Sohn. Sei stolz auf ihn."

„So kann jedes Kind sein, wenn es nicht die Liebe und die Unschuld aus seinem Herzen ausschließt."

Kein Wort sagte Mitch mehr. Er lief zu den Felsen. Dahinter stand sein Pferd. Er saß im Sattel und ritt langsam an Koko und Travis vorbei. Zuerst wollte er zurück zur Ranch, aber dann wusste er, dass es Zeit war, zu seiner Frau und seinem Sohn zu reiten.

Xxxx

Nick stand auf dem Stuhl und schaute kurz aus dem Fenster. Er sollte gerade den Tisch decken für das Abendbrot. Er nahm die Teller aus dem Schrank und verteilte sie schnell auf dem Tisch. Dabei fielen zwei Tassen um.

„Nick, wenn du das alles etwas langsamer machst, dann passiert auch nicht so oft etwas."

Sie stellte die Tassen hin und hielt mit der anderen Hand Nick fest. „Du bleibst hier. Wir sind noch nicht fertig mit dem Tisch, und du weißt, du sollst im Moment nicht alleine draußen spielen." Dann fing sie an zu lächeln. „Dein Onkel Wynono brauch keine zwei Teller."

Nachdem Adam gehört hatte, was am Fluss passiert war, dauerte es keine halbe Woche mehr, und er kam jeden Abend mit dem Wagen vorbei. Obwohl sie sah, wie sehr sein Rücken noch schmerzte, konnte sie nicht abstreiten, wie froh sie immer über seinen Besuch war. Zwar würde der Häuptling so schnell nicht wieder einen Versuch unternehmen, seine Ziele zu erreichen, aber noch immer schaute Koko bei einem Geräusch, welches sie nicht gleich zuordnen konnte, besorgt aus dem Fenster.

„Aber, Mama …. ich ... draußen .."

„Bitte, Nick. Heute mach mal das, um was ich dich bitte. Stelle die Teller nun richtig hin, damit wir bald essen können."

„Aber …"

Koko hob den Zeigefinger und lief mit dem Teller, den Nick zu viel hingestellt hatte, zurück in die Küche. Sie stöhnte leise auf, als sie hörte wie die Haustür zugeschlagen wurde. Sie blickte aus dem Fenster und sah Nick zur Koppel rennen. Beide Hände schlossen sich erst krampfhaft um den Teller. Dann fiel er zu Boden, und die Scherben verteilten sich auf dem Küchenboden. Die Tränen liefen ihr herunter, aber sie war unfähig sich zu bewegen um Nick nachzulaufen.


	107. Chapter 107

Koko war nicht in der Lage, sich aus ihrer Starre zu lösen. Unbeweglich stand sie in der Küche und schaute weiterhin aus dem Fenster. Das kann nicht die Realität sein, was sie dort sieht. Ihr Herz schlug bis zum Hals und erst als sie die Stimme direkt vor der Tür hörte, konnte sie sich wieder bewegen. Ganz langsam bewegte sie ihre Füße und stand nun am Rand des Wohnzimmers. Weit waren ihre Augen aufgerissen und sie blickte zur Tür, die offenstand. Eine Flut Tränen liefen ihr nun das Gesicht hinunter. Sie traute sich aber nicht, mit der Hand über die Augen zu wischen. Zu groß war ihre Angst, dass das ganze nur ein Traum war und sie, sobald sie ihre Augen berührte, aufwachen würde.

Mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln und Travis auf dem Arm, der sich fest an seinen Hals klammerte, und Nick, der sich an seinem Hosenbein festhielt, stand dort Hoss.

„Bin ich noch rechtzeitig zum Essen da?"

Um nicht loszuschreien, legte sich Koko die Hand auf den Mund.

„Nun lasst mich mal eure Mutter richtig begrüßen."

Während er zu Koko lief, setzte er Travis, der sich aber wie auch Nick, sofort an seinem Bein festklammerte, ab. Hinkend näherte er sich Koko, die noch immer unbeweglich im Raum stand. Mit seinen blauen Augen, in denen sich nun auch zeigte, wie sehr er sich freute, endlich wieder bei seiner Familie zu sein, blickte er sie an. Dann ließ sich Koko in seine Arme fallen und ließ den ganzen Schmerz, den sie in den letzten Monaten versucht hatte, zu unterdrücken, aus sich heraus. Hoss legte seine Arme um sie und schämte sich für keine einzige Träne, die nun auch er nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte. Die beiden Jungs klammerten sich noch fester um seine Beine aus Angst, ihr Vater könnte sie wieder verlassen.

XXX

Laut bellend rannte Rusty vor der Tür auf und ab. Nicht nur verwundert über die Reaktion von Rusty, sondern auch darüber war Adam erstaunt, dass er heute nicht - wie sonst - von Travis draußen begrüßt wurde. Adams erste Reaktion war ein Schauer, der ihn durchfuhr, weil etwas passiert sein musste. War Hiamovi zurückgekommen und hatte nun Rache an Koko genommen? Dann sah er aber, wie Rusty sich weiter freudig vor der Tür im Kreis drehte. Niemals würde sie sich so verhalten, wenn etwas Schlimmes passiert wäre. Trotzdem ließ er seinen Blick über die Farm gleiten, als er aus dem Wagen stieg. Morgen würde er wieder mit Sport herkommen, auch wenn er jetzt schon wusste, dass Bridget dabei die Augen verdrehen würde. Aber er wollte endlich wieder im Sattel sitzen und langsam mit der richtigen Arbeit auf der Ranch beginnen.

„Beruhige dich mal wieder, junge Dame. Hat Koko heute etwas so Leckeres gekocht, dass du nicht mehr weißt, wie sich ein anständiger Hund benimmt?"

Er streichelte Rusty und öffnete die Tür. Laut bellend preschte die Hündin an ihm vorbei und rannte ins Haus. Das Bellen wurde lauter und vermischte sich mit einem Quietschen und Wimmern. Unbeweglich stand Adam in der Tür. Die Hand hatte er noch immer auf den Knauf gelegt. Fassungslos und sprachlos schaute er zu Rusty, die wild um Hoss herumlief. Der ging in die Knie und begrüßte die Hündin, indem er sie streichelte und versuchte, sie zu drücken. Über das ganze Gesicht lächelnd und glücklich, kam Koko aus der Küche und lief zu Adam. Sie hakte sich bei ihm ein und zog ihn mit ins Haus.

„Ich habe doch immer gesagt, er ist noch am Leben. Keiner bekommt unseren Hoss in die Knie außer…" Lachend sah sie zu Hoss. „…Rusty"

Mit einem etwas verlegenen Blick erhob sich Hoss und schaute zu Adam. „Hallo, großer Bruder. Hast du mich auch so vermisst, wie Rusty?"

„Hoss…"

Das war das erste und einzige, was Adam sagen konnte. Da Adam sich nicht rührte, ging Hoss zu ihm. „Als ich Koko gesehen habe, dachte ich wirklich zuerst, du hast dich zu gut um sie gekümmert."

Entsetzt schaute Adam ihn an, weil er genau wusste, was sein Bruder meinte. Es war ja nicht zu übersehen, dass Koko ein Kind erwartete.

„Hoss…"

Und da war es, das laute, von Herzen kommende Lachen seines Bruders, das er so vermisst hatte und dann lagen sich beide in den Armen. Obwohl man Hoss ansah, dass er die letzten Monate nicht das gute Essen von Koko bekommen hatte, drückte er Adam so stark, dass dieser bald nach Luft schnappen musste. Nachdem Hoss ihn losgelassen hatte, legte sich Adam kurz die Hand vor die Augen, um sich zu sammeln.

„Hey, Adam, du solltest dich freuen, mich zu sehen und nicht verzweifelt sein."

„Hoss, ich habe aufgegeben, dich zu suchen. Ich habe dich im Stich gelassen."

Hoss konnte nur den Kopf schütteln als er sah, wie sein Bruder sich schon wieder Vorwürfe machte. „Koko hat mir erzählt, dass du es versucht hast, aber nicht einmal du kannst über das Wetter bestimmen und …." nun schaute er Adam streng an. „…mit deinem Rücken wärst du jetzt auch nicht weit gekommen. Außerdem hättest du mich auch niemals dort gefunden, wo du gesucht hast."

Weiter war Adam hin und her gerissen zwischen dem Gefühl der Freude, dass sein Bruder wieder da war und seinem schlechten Gewissen, dass er die Suche nach ihm aufgegeben hatte. Hoss schlug ihn gegen den Arm. „Jetzt komm schon, großer Bruder. Ich habe einen Bärenhunger und wir haben nur noch auf dich gewartet. Beim Essen erzähle ich dir dann, wo ich in den letzten Monaten gewesen bin."

Wie auch Koko zuvor, hoffte Adam, dass er nicht gleich aus diesem Traum erwachen würde. So folgte er schweigend seinem Bruder zum Tisch.

XXXX

Lächelnd lehnte Adam an einem Pfeiler der Veranda. Hoss war umringt von den Gästen, die alle wissen wollten, was mit ihm in den letzten Monaten passiert war. Er war mit Adam am nächsten Tag zur Ponderosa geritten und wie auch Adam, war der Rest der Familie im ersten Moment sprachlos, als Hoss gesund und munter in der Tür stand. Ihr Vater hatte noch Tage gebraucht, um wirklich zu begreifen und zu glauben, dass sein totgeglaubter Sohn wieder zu Hause war. Um seine Freude und seine Erleichterung zu zeigen, hatte Ben zum nächsten Wochenende spontan zu einer Feier geladen. Jeder sollte sehen, dass seine Familie wieder komplett war. Nun stand er stolz neben Hoss und hörte die Geschichte von ihm sicherlich zum hundertsten Mal.

Auch wenn Adam überglücklich war, dass sein Bruder zurück war und die letzten Monate einigermaßen gut überstanden hatte, wollte er die Geschichte nicht noch einmal hören. Zu sehr war er darüber noch erschüttert. Er hatte ja schon von Jenks und Amarok gehört, wie es in einem Reservat aussehen soll und welche Zustände dort herrschen sollen, aber was Hoss ihm berichtet hatte, machte ihn sprachlos. Dann hatte ihm Hoss erzählt was passiert ist, nachdem er ins Wasser gefallen war. Das er sich im Wasser irgendwann an einen Baumstamm geklammert hatte. Aber wie lange er dann von der Strömung mitgerissen wurde, konnte er nicht sagen. Er war nur dankbar, dass er nie den Stamm losgelassen hatte, wenn er nicht mehr richtig bei Bewusstsein war. Wie ihm später berichtet wurde, hatten ihn einige Krieger aus dem Wasser gezogen und mit ins Dorf genommen. Als die Nachricht den Stamm erreichte, dass der Mann von Amaroks Tochter vermisst wurde, war es für sie zu spät, einen Boten mit der Nachricht zu schicken, dass Hoss bei ihnen war. Die Armee war am selben Tag in das Dorf gekommen und hatte ihnen gesagt, dass sie ihre Sachen packen sollten, um in ein Reservat gebracht zu werden. Hoss, der sich durch die lange Zeit im Wasser eine starke Lungenentzündung zugezogen hatte, bekam gar nicht richtig mit, was um ihn herum geschah. Erst als sein Fieber nachgelassen hatte, stellte er fest, an welchem Ort er sich nun befand. Die Armee hatte es nicht interessiert, was die Indianer über Hoss erzählten, und dass er vermisst wurde. Erst nach Weihnachten war Hoss wieder soweit, dass er länger auf den Beinen sein konnte. An eine lange Rückreise zu dieser Zeit war nicht zu denken, und ein Telegramm konnte er nicht schicken, weil es meilenweit keinen einzigen Ort mit einer Post oder einem Telegraphenbüro gab. So verbrachte er den Winter bei den Indianern im Reservat und da die Kälte und der Schnee in diesem Jahr bis weit in den Februar anhielt, konnte er sich erst Ende des Monats auf den Weg machen. Sobald er eine Stadt erreicht hatte, schrieb er einen Brief nach Hause, der aber bis heute nicht angekommen war. Nach der dritten Stadt hatte er die Hoffnung aufgegeben, dass die Telegraphenleitungen in den nächsten Wochen wieder funktionieren würden. So schlug er sich zu Fuß mit kleinen Arbeiten bis nach Hause durch. Hin und wieder hatte ihn jemand mit dem Wagen mitgenommen. So hatte sein Weg nach Hause fast zwei Monate gedauert.

An dem Abend bei Koko hatten sie nach dem Essen noch lange am Kamin zusammen gesessen und geredet, um zu begreifen, was passiert war. Als Adam sich dann verabschiedete, um nach Hause zu fahren, nahm ihn Hoss noch einmal zur Seite. Zuerst danke er ihm, dass er sich die ganze Zeit so um Koko und die Jungs gekümmert hatte und dann versprach er Adam, dass er ihn dabei unterstützen wird, egal in welcher Form, dass Amarok niemals mit seinem Stamm das Land verlassen muss, um in ein Reservat umgesiedelt zu werden.

„So in Gedanken?"

Bridget stand vor ihm und lächelte ihn an. Adam stellte sich gerade hin und nahm sie in den Arm. „Ich versuche nur zu begreifen, dass das nicht wirklich alles nur ein Traum ist."

Sie schmiegte sich an ihn. „Ja, es ist wie ein Traum, aber er ist wirklich wieder hier bei uns. Wie immer, hast du recht gehabt. Er ist nicht ertrunken."

„Ich freue mich so für Koko und die Jungs."

„Es ist allen anzumerken, wie erleichtert sie sind. Dein Vater wirkt gleich wieder zehn Jahre jünger."

Adam gab ihr keine Antwort, sondern drückte sie etwas fester an sich. Nach einiger Zeit stellte sie sich vor ihn und mit einem leichten Schmunzeln legte sie ihre Hände auf seine Brust. „Wie geht es deinem Rücken heute?"

Sanft legte er seine Arme um sie und mit einem frechen Grinsen schaute er ihr in die Augen. „Warum fragst du?"

„Na, ich dachte, wenn dein Vater so guter Laune ist, vielleicht könnten dann die Kinder heute bei ihm bleiben und wir beide gehen mal wieder alleine nach Hause."

Amüsiert zog Adam die linke Augenbraue hoch. „Du willst alle sieben hier auf der Ponderosa lassen?"

„Ich sagte, er wirkt zehn Jahre jünger, nicht zwanzig. Aiyana geht sicher gerne mit Winona zu Sally und Bernardo kann dann wieder mit Riccardo über June reden, ohne dass er deswegen geärgert wird."

„June?"

„Bekommst du nicht mit, wie verliebt er ist und seit Wochen überlegt, wie er sie zu dem Tanzfest im Mai einladen kann?"

Sie musste lachen als sie sah, wie Adam das Gesicht verzog. „Adam, er wird dieses Jahr fünfzehn. Vielleicht wir es langsam Zeit, dass du mal mit ihm redest."

„Ist er schon so lange bei uns?"

„Du solltest dir ihn mal genauer ansehen. Das ist nicht mehr der kleine Junge, den damals Tom zu mir in die Schule gebracht hat."

Adam schaute, ob er Bernardo irgendwo sehen konnte. Dann sah er ihn mit Wyatt am Zaun stehen und mit einem tiefen Atemzug musste er Bridget recht geben. Wyatt war sechzehn und Bernardo sah neben ihm nicht viel jünger aus. Fragend sah er dann zu Bridget.

„June?"

„Sie ist ein liebes Mädchen und ich denke nicht, dass wir uns solche Gedanken machen müssen, wie bei Little Joe, schließlich…." Schelmisch lächelnd strich sie ihm über das Hemd. „…ist er ja nicht dein richtiger Sohn. Bei George werden wir sicherlich genauer hinsehen müssen."

„Vergleichst du mich gerade mit meinem Bruder?"

„Was das Thema Frauen angeht… ja."

Empört zog er eine kleine Schnute, aber schon kurz danach sah er sie wieder liebevoll an und zog sie dichter zu sich heran. Als er dann tief Luft holte und nicht gleich wieder ausatmete, drückte sie sich von ihm weg.

„Was ist los?"

„Da ist immer noch ein Problem, für das ich noch keine Lösung gefunden habe."

Verwundert drehte sie sich um und wusste sofort, was er meinte. Tico stand mit Giovanna im Arm vor dem Haus. Zärtlich sah er sie an und gab ihr einen Kuss. Schon lange war nicht mehr zu verbergen, dass Giovanna schwanger war, und so hatten die beiden auch beschlossen, sich nicht weiter zu verstecken. Ungeachtet dessen, was die Leute sagen werden. Tico meinte, dass sowieso Gerede entstehen wird und so es eventuell nicht ganz so schlimm sein wird, wenn er zu Giovanna steht.

„Da gibt es nur eine Lösung. Nämlich die, dass sich mein Bruder endlich einmal meldet. Hat der Detektiv, den du in Boston beauftragt hast, etwas herausbekommen?"

„Nur, dass Frederic alles stehen- und liegengelassen hat und verschwunden ist. Seine Firma soll nicht so gut gelaufen sein, und es gibt eine Menge Leute in Boston, die noch Geld von ihm zu bekommen haben. Wo er jetzt aber ist….."

Adam konnte nur mit den Schultern zucken.

„Er ist wegen Geldproblemen verschwunden? Das kann ich nicht verstehen. Er hat eine nicht gerade kleine Summe von dir bekommen, damit ihr die Partnerschaft beenden könnt. Das kann er doch nicht schon wieder verschleudert haben?"

Adam konnte nur auflachen. „Du kennst doch Frederic. Er hat sich das größte Haus gekauft, das gerade in Boston frei war und hat in der kurzen Zeit dort auf sehr großem Fuß gelebt. Ich gehe mal davon aus, dass er gedacht hat, dass er dort genauso Erfolg mit seiner Firma hat, wie hier mit unserer."

„Adam…, kannst du mich bitte mit einer deiner vielen Weisheiten beruhigen? Dass alles gut wird und Giovanna nicht unter dem Getratsche der Leute leiden muss."

„Du meinst, ich soll dir sagen, nichts geschieht ohne Grund?" Nachdenklich zupfte er sich am Ohrläppchen. „Wir werden uns das dann sagen, wenn Frederic sich nicht bis zur Geburt gemeldet hat, und Tico dann zu ihr ins Waisenhaus zieht. Eventuell überhören wir dann das Geschrei der Entrüstung aus Virginia City."

„Ich möchte doch nur, dass sie endlich wieder glücklich sein kann."

„Also für mich sieht sie nicht gerade unglücklich aus, wie sie dort mit Tico steht."

Bridget stieß ihn in die Seite. „Du bist wie immer unmöglich, Adam."

„Nein. Nur neidisch und bevor du deine Frühlingsstimmung verlierst, werde ich schnell mit Jenks und meinem Vater sprechen, damit wir uns in einer Stunde davonschleichen können."

Erneut stieß sie ihn in die Seite. „In einer Stunde ist es noch nicht einmal dunkel."

Mit einem frechen Blick hauchte er ihr einen Kuss zu und machte sich dann auf die Suche nach seinem Freund.

XXX

„Sophie, kommst du? Wir sollen doch zu Até ins Büro kommen, wenn die Schule vorbei ist."

Chesmu stand mit seinen Büchern in der Hand vor ihr. Bens Tochter saß mit Jeremiah unter dem Baum und sie teilten sich gerade die Reste des Pausenessens.

„Ich komme doch gleich. Jerry und ich wollten nur noch einmal die Hausaufgaben vergleichen."

„Was wollt ihr da vergleichen? Haben wir drei nicht alle dieselben bekommen?"

Sophie winkte mit der Hand. „Du kannst doch schon vorgehen. Ich komme dann gleich nach."

„Wir sollten aber zusammen gehen, weil die Großen gleich raus zu Aiyanas Land geritten sind."

Der Sohn vom Pastor stand auf und versuchte, sich den Dreck von den Sachen zu klopfen. „Ich muss jetzt ja auch langsam nach Hause und ich möchte nicht, dass du meinetwegen Ärger bekommst, Sophie."

„Du hast ja recht. Mein Bruder macht sich ja auch Sorgen, wenn wir zu spät kommen."

Schnell half ihr Jeremiah beim Aufsammeln ihrer Bücher.

„Warum spielst du nicht mehr in den Pausen mit uns und bist ständig bei Sophie? Das ist doch langweilig. Hast du wieder Angst, dass du deine Sachen dreckig machst?"

„Habe ich nicht, aber…" Er blickte wieder zu Bens Tochter. „..ich bin gerne in der Pause bei ihr. Ihr wollt ja ständig nur Fangen- oder mit den Murmeln spielen."

Chesmu zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das macht ja auch Spaß. Mehr als mit den Mädchen die ganze Zeit zu reden. Wirst du wieder zum Langweiler und machst alles, was deine Mama sagt?"

„Ich bin kein Langweiler nur weil ich lieber die Pause mit Sophie verbringe, als mit euch."

„Doch, das bist du wieder. Craig sagt das auch."

Stärker presste sich Jeremiah die Bücher an den Bauch. „Ist mir doch egal, was Craig sagt. Ich soll sowieso nicht mehr mit ihm spielen. So wie auch nicht mit dir."

„Warum sollst du nicht mehr mit Craig spielen? Dass deine Eltern etwas gegen Chesmu haben, wissen ja alle, aber was ist jetzt mit Craig falsch?"

Fragend schaute Sophie ihn an, aber Jeremiah richtete seinen Blick sofort nach unten. „Er wohnt im Waisenhaus."

„Ja, und das war auch schon so, als du noch mit den Jungs gespielt hast."

Stur schaute Jeremiah nach unten, bis er einige Schritte zurück stolperte, weil Chesmu ihm gegen die Schulter geschlagen hatte. Vor Schreck fielen ihm die Bücher aus der Hand und er sah Adams Sohn mit großen Augen an. „Kannst du uns mal antworten?"

Schnell sammelte Jerry die Bücher wieder auf. „Meine Mutter sagt, deine Tante ist vom rechten Weg abgekommen und lebt jetzt wie ihr Wilden."

Mit bösem Blick stand Chesmu nun vor dem Sohn des Pastors. „Ich dachte, du magst uns und findest es blöd, wie deine Eltern reden?"

„ Ja, aber…."

Erneut stieß Chesmu gegen die Schulter von Jeremiah. „Was, aber?"

Jeremiah ließ die Bücher fallen und stieß nun mit beiden Händen auch Chesmu gegen die Schultern. „Hör damit auf. Es ist doch die Wahrheit, dass deine Tante ständig mit anderen Männer etwas hat und dann ein Baby bekommt, obwohl sie verheiratet ist. Erst war es dein Vater und nun ist es dieser Cowboy von euch. Wenn meine Frau das machen würde, würde ich auch abhauen."

Erstaunt und etwas verwundert, schaute Chesmu zu Sophie und dann wieder zu Jeremiah. „Was hat mein Vater damit zu tun?"

Nun wurde Jeremiah doch etwas nervös. Er mochte doch Chesmu und Sophie und wollte sich nicht mit ihnen streiten. So ging er einen Schritt zurück und stammelte leise vor sich hin. „Na ja, meine Mutter sagt, …also…Riccardo ist nicht dein Cousin, sondern dein Bruder und deswegen ist dein Onkel wieder nach Boston gegangen."

„Riccardo soll was sein? Was erzählst du da für einen Blödsinn?"

Selten hatte Sophie Chesmu so böse gesehen. Sie hielt ihn am Arm fest, als dieser einen Schritt auf Jeremiah zu machte.

„Das ist das was meine Mutter sagt. Dass…dass…"Seine Stimme wurde immer leiser. „… deine Tante mit jedem Mann mitgeht."

Obwohl Chesmu nicht genau wusste, was Jerrys Mutter damit sagen wollte, ahnte er, dass es nichts Nettes war. So stürzte er sich auf seinen Freund und brachte ihn mit einem Schlag zu Boden. Sofort warf er sich dann auf ihn und beide rollten sich am Boden. Sophie stand daneben und hielt sich beide Hände vor den Mund.

Chesmu stand erst auf wieder auf, als Jerry sich weinend die Hände vor die Augen legte. „Ich dachte, du bist unser Freund Jerry und Freunde reden nicht so miteinander."

Sophie kniete sich neben den weinenden Jeremiah. „Chesmu musstest du gleich so stark zuschlagen?"

„Er war gemein zu Até und zu Tante Giovanna."

Breitbeinig stand Chesmu vor dem Sohn des Pastors.

„Was hast du mit meinem Jungen gemacht, du ungezogenes Kind?"

Kreischend tauchte plötzlich Jerrys Mutter auf. Laut schrie sie auf, als sie ihrem Sohn aufhalf und sah, dass nicht nur die Nase blutete, sondern, dass Jeremiah sicherlich ein kräftiges blaues Auge bekommen würde. Mit beiden Händen packte sie Chesmu an den Oberarmen und schüttelte ihn. „Du bist ein unmögliches Kind. Ich wusste immer, dass du nicht anders bist als ein wildes Tier. Ich werde mit deinem Großvater reden, damit er euch endlich erzieht. Auch wenn er bei seinem ältesten Sohn versagt hat, weiß er nun genau, was er machen muss, damit Kinder wissen, wie sie sich zu benehmen haben."

Sie ließ Chesmu los und nahm ihren Sohn an die Hand. „Verstehst du nun, warum du mit diesen Wilden nicht spielen sollst. Du kannst froh sein, dass er dich nicht gebissen hat."

Immer noch schluchzend und mit hängendem Kopf lief Jeremiah neben seiner Mutter her. Sophie hatte inzwischen die Bücher von Chesmu aufgehoben und gab sie ihm.

„Das wird Ärger geben, Chesmu. Am besten erzählst du es gleich Aydo, wenn wir bei ihm im Büro sind."

Nun war sich auch Adams Sohn nicht mehr sicher, ob er nicht doch zu heftig reagiert hatte. Sagte nicht sein Vater immer, dass man zuerst versuchen sollte, Streitigkeiten mit Worten zu schlichten? Nicht gerade sehr selbstbewusst, schaute er zu Sophie. „Vielleicht versteht ja Até, warum ich das gemacht habe."

„Ich hoffe, Jerry spricht morgen wieder mit uns."

Noch einmal schaute Chesmu zu Jeremiah, der mit seiner Mutter noch zu sehen war. „Das hoffe ich auch. Er ist ja eigentlich ganz in Ordnung."

Schweigend liefen beide dann zum Büro von Adam.

XXX

Erstaunt blieb Finn an der Bürotür stehen. Dann schloss er langsam die Tür hinter sich, ohne dabei jedoch den Blick von Adam abzuwenden. „Versuchst du, mich schon wieder zu ärgern?"

Verwundert wandte sich Adam ihm zu. „Nein."

Die Stirn in Falten gelegt und den Finger etwas erhoben, lief er auf seinen Partner zu. „Du hast eine große Familie und ich bringe hin und wieder die Namen durcheinander, aber das ist kein Kind von dir."

Nun lachte Adam und schaute den kleinen Mann auf seinem Arm an. „Bist du ein Cartwright, Eaton?"

Mit einem breiten Lächeln klammerte sich Eaton um den Hals von Adam. „Bin ein großer Junge."

„Das ist der Sohn von Rose. Sie musste mit Giovanna einen Termin bei der Bank wahrnehmen und Eaton wollte heute unbedingt mit in die Stadt. Da habe ich mich mal kurz als Babysitter zur Verfügung gestellt."

Finn legte seine Tasche auf den Tisch und blickte dabei auf die Uhr. „Deine Kinder sollten nach der Schule auch herkommen, wenn mich meine Erinnerung nicht trügt."

Er lief zum Ofen, um sich Wasser für seinen Tee warm zu machen. „Das hast du richtig in Erinnerung."

Finns Augen wanderten wieder zu Adam und Eaton. „Ich müsste eigentlich noch etwas mit dir besprechen."

„Ich werde dich davon nicht abhalten."

„Ja, du nicht, aber sicherlich dieser junge Mann auf deinem Arm."

Kurz zuckte Adams Augenbraue in die Höhe. „Irre ich mich, oder hast du etwas gegen Kinder?"

„In meinen Augen haben sie nichts in einem Büro zu tun, in dem gearbeitet wird."

Sanft strich Adam Roses Sohn durch das Haar. „So wie es aussieht, kennt Finn das nicht, dass auch einmal ein Kind einem bei der Arbeit um die Beine läuft."

„Du brauchst dich nicht über mich lustig zu machen. Ja, bei uns hätte sich keiner gewagt, in das Büro meines Vaters zu gehen. Wir hatten ein Kindermädchen, das den ganzen Tag auf uns aufgepasst hat."

„Und hier kommt es hin und wieder vor, dass du mal kurz ein Auge auf deine Kinder hast."

Ohne den Blick richtig abzuwenden, holte Finn einige Unterlagen von seinem Tisch. Adam setzte Eaton

ab und stellte sich zu Finn.

„Da wir ja bis zum heutigen Tage keine richtige Begründung und Erklärung haben, warum dein Schwager das Land nicht für die Firma gekauft hat, habe ich mir mal einen kurzen Überblick verschafft, was die ganzen anderen Verträge anbelangt."

Finn stocke und schaute nach unten. Eaton hielt sich an seinem Hosenbein fest und lächelte ihn an. „Das meinte ich, Adam."

Adam folgte Finns Blick und richtete dann wieder seine Aufmerksamkeit auf die Papiere, die vor ihm lagen. „Er mag deine Stimme."

„Ich kann mich dann aber nicht konzentrieren."

„Darauf, dass du ja nicht so englisch mit mir sprichst? Mich stört es nicht, wenn du auch mal ganz normal mit mir redest."

Kopfschüttelnd versuchte Finn, den Faden wieder aufzunehmen. „Also, um es kurz zu machen, ich weiß nicht, was Mr. Francois in seinen letzten Monaten hier gemacht hat, aber auf keinen Fall war er mehr richtig bei der Sache. Nicht nur, dass er an einige Fristen nicht gedacht hat, was ich aber zum Glück noch rechtzeitig ausbügeln konnte, er hat mit einigen Firmen Verträge abgeschlossen, die über mehr als vier Jahre gehen. Was in meinen Augen nicht akzepte…." Er sah wieder nach unten. „… hast du dir gerade deinen Mund an meiner Hose abgewischt?"

Unschuldig und mit großen Augen sah Eaton ihn an. Adam sah auf die Hose hinab. „Man sieht nichts. Was für Verträge?"

Leicht schüttelte Finn mit seinem Bein. Was zur Folge hatte, dass sich der Griff von Eaton verstärkte.

„Mit einigen Zulieferern. So sind wir die nächsten Jahre an ihre Preise gebunden."

Mit einem der Verträge in der einen Hand, rieb sich Adam mit der anderen über das Kinn und versuchte, ruhig zu bleiben. „Ärgerlich, aber ich achte mehr auf die Qualität. Danach erst dann auf den Preis."

„Dann bin ich gespannt, ob du dann diesen Vertrag auch so gelassen siehst. Diesen sollte ich nach dem Sommer nicht verlängern, aber…."

Er reichte Adam den Vertrag und schaute wieder zu Eaton, weil dieser ihn los gelassen hat. „Nein."

Beide Arme von Eaton waren ihm entgegengestreckt. „Arm…"

„Nein."

„Er beißt nicht, Finn."

„Als wenn mir das nicht bewusst ist, und ich möchte auch nicht den Eindruck erwecken, dass ich keine Kinder mag, aber ich bin…."

„Arm…bitte…"

Zum Nachdruck versuchte Eaton, sich auf die Zehenspitzen zu stellen. „Ach, komm her."

Finn nahm Eaton auf den Arm und schaute ihn nun etwas freundlicher an.

„Verdammt."

Beide schauten erschrocken zu Adam, der gegen den Stuhl getreten hatte. Eaton wusste jetzt nicht, ob Adam Spaß gemacht hat, oder er nun weinen sollte, weil dieser so laut geflucht hatte. Hilfesuchend schaute er zu Finn. „Keine Angst. Adam hat sich nur am Stuhl gestoßen, weil er nicht richtig aufgepasst hat."

Inzwischen hatte Adam den Vertrag wütend auf den Tisch geworfen und war zum Fenster gelaufen. Man konnte hören, wie er tief Luft holte, um sich wieder zu beruhigen. Er blickte noch immer aus dem Fenster, als die Tür aufging und Giovanna und Rose hereinkamen.

„Mama…"

Nun streckte Eaton seiner Mutter die Arme entgegen. „Warst du auch schön lieb und hast Adam und Mr. O'Sullivan nicht zu sehr geärgert?"

Freundlich schaute sie zu Finn, als sie ihm Eaton abnahm. „Ich hoffe, er hat nicht zu sehr gestört?"

„Er hat sich, wie es sich für ein Gentleman gehört, benommen Mrs …. Entschuldigen Sie bitte, ich habe schon wieder ihren Namen vergessen."

„Miller… Das ist nicht schlimm. Wir sind uns ja nur einmal kurz begegnet, als Sie Giovanna gesucht hatten."

„Es ist trotzdem unhöflich, dass er mir entfallen ist."

Amüsiert drehte sich Rose etwas von ihm weg. Sie hatte ja schon gehört, wie seine Art war, aber es war schon etwas anderes, es dann auch zu hören. Sicherlich würde er sich noch freundlich entschuldigen, wenn er jemanden erschossen hätte.

„Adam, ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?"

Da Adam sich nur kurz umgesehen hatte, als sie hereingekommen war, und sie jetzt auch nicht weiter beachtet hatte, war Giovanna nun an seine Seite gekommen. Adam legte sich die Hand in den Nacken und schaute kurz nach oben. „Giovanna, wann hat es angefangen, dass Frederic ein Problem mit mir hat. Das war doch nicht erst kurz vor dem Feuer bei euch im Haus."

Erst zögerte Giovanna noch etwas. „Es fing eigentlich schon kurz nach der Explosion auf der Baustelle an. Zuerst hatte er wieder ziemlich Angst vor solchen Gestalten wie Curt und Mitch. Dann glaube ich, kam so was wie Neid und Eifersucht dazu. Ihm wurde bewusst, wie viel ihr doch in der Kürze der Zeit geschafft habt, aber er nie derjenige war, der die Ideen einbrachte und es wurde immer deutlicher, dass er ohne dich nur ein mittelmäßiger Architekt wäre. Wie groß auch die Probleme bei dir waren, ob nun im privaten oder im geschäftlichen Bereich, am Ende hast du alles wieder zum Laufen gebracht und standest meistens besser da, als zuvor. Er badete immer öfter in Selbstmitleid und wurde von Tag zu Tag unzufriedener. Am Anfang habe ich noch gesagt, er soll mit dir sprechen, aber er hat immer abgewinkt, dass du ihn nicht verstehen würdest und ihm nur wieder Vorhaltungen machen würdest, dass er am Jammern ist. Irgendwann habe ich dann nichts mehr gesagt, besonders, als er anfing zu überlegen, ob wir nicht wieder nach Boston gehen sollten. Das einzige was ihn noch davon abhielt war, dass er mit der Firma sehr gut verdiente, und wenn er einfach gegangen wäre, nicht so schnell einen Cent von dir bekommen hätte. Und dann müssen irgendwann die Gerüchte angefangen haben."

Ausdruckslos schaute Adam aus dem Fenster. „Giovanna, du sagst mir gerade, alles was passiert ist, ist nur passiert, weil er neidisch auf mein Leben war?"

„Das kann dir eigentlich nur Frederic beantworten, aber ich gehe davon aus, dass das mit ein Grund war. Aber dafür müssen wir ihn erst einmal finden und ganz ehrlich, Adam, im Moment möchte ich nur eines von ihm. Dass er in die Scheidung einwilligt und dann aus meinem Leben verschwindet."

Adam fasste sie am Arm an und versuchte zu lächeln. „Was hat der Termin bei der Bank ergeben?"

Giovanna legte den Kopf leicht schräg. „Ich bin mir nicht so sicher, ob unsere beiden unbekannten Spender nicht aus Virginia City kommen, und ich diese genau kenne? Denn nachdem die Kirche uns nun keine weiteren Spenden zukommen lässt, weil ich ja so ein gefallenes Mädchen bin, haben sich die monatlichen Geldeinzahlungen auf unserem Konto verdoppelt, so dass auf wir auf keinen Fall Schwierigkeiten bekommen werden."

Kurz zuckten Adams Mundwinkel nach oben. „Was ich immer sage, der Große Geist ist immer da, wenn man ihn braucht."

„Irgendwann wird mir der Große Geist die Namen nennen. Nun müssen wir aber wieder los. Emillia kann nicht so lange auf die Kinder aufpassen…. Rose. Wir sollten nun gehen."

Rose stellte die Tasse auf den Tisch und reichte Eaton die Hand. „Vielen Dank für den Tee, Mr. O`Sullivan. Er hat sehr gut geschmeckt."

Finn nahm die andere Hand von Rose und hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf den Handrücken. „Es war mir ein Vergnügen, diesen mit Ihnen zu teilen. Desweiteren war es mir ein Vergnügen, mich mit Ihnen zu unterhalten. Selten habe ich, seit ich in diesem Land bin, die Gelegenheit, mich mit jemandem über die englische Literatur auszutauschen."

„Das Vergnügen war auf meiner Seite."

Beim Hinausgehen stieß Giovanna ihr gegen den Arm. „Du hast ja ganz rote Wangen."

„Er ist so höflich."

„Er ist Engländer."

Lachend liefen sie zu ihrem Wagen.

Kurz schaute Finn noch auf die geschlossene Tür. Dann drehte er sich zu Adam um. „Und wie wirst du dich nun verhalten? Ich weiß, dass du am liebsten die Zusammenarbeit mit ihm sofort beenden willst, aber wenn wir jetzt frühzeitig aus dem Vertrag aussteigen, kommt eine sehr hohe Strafe auf uns zu. Ich verstehe nicht wie Mr. Francois so einem Vertrag nur zustimmen konnte. Ich bekomme ein wenig den Eindruck, dass er dir persönlich schaden wollte und seine Abreise nicht wirklich so spontan war, wie es auf den ersten Blick erschien."

Adam legte sich die Hand auf die Brust und schaute sich im Büro um. „So wie es aussieht, müssen wir wirklich alle Unterlagen noch einmal durchgehen. Ich möchte nicht noch mehr unangenehme Überraschungen erleben."

„Vieles haben ich mir bereits angesehen. Wenn wir uns gleich am Freitag daran setzen, sollten wir am Wochenende alles durch haben."

Schwer atmete Adam aus und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch das Gesicht.

„Und was willst du mit dem Vertrag machen?"

Finn zeigte auf die Papiere auf dem Tisch.

„Ich werde auf keinen Fall weiter mit der Firma zusammenarbeiten. Jetzt, da Marc diese komplett übernommen hat. Ich werde die Strafe bezahlen."

„Die ist aber ziemlich hoch. Ich möchte nicht meckern, aber diese Ausgabe schneidet ein ganz schönes Loch in unsere Kalkulation. Besonders, wenn man bedenkt, dass wir noch das Problem mit dem Land haben und eventuell auch noch dort Extraausgaben haben werden. "

Mit geschlossenen Fäusten stand Adam vor dem Schreibtisch. „Ich habe nicht aufgepasst, sondern habe mich blind darauf verlassen, dass alles seinen richtigen Weg geht. Nun muss ich dafür auch geradestehen und dass ich nicht weiter mit der Firma von Marc arbeiten will, hat ja auch mehr persönliche Gründe. Ich werde die Strafe von meinem privaten Geld nehmen."

„Adam…."

Wütend nahm Adam seinen Hut und die Papiere. „Sollten Chesmu und Sophie hier sein, bevor ich von der Bank und vom Anwalt zurück bin, beschäftige sie bitte. Du hast ja nun Erfahrung mit Kindern."

Finn konnte nur noch die Hand heben, da war Adam schon nicht mehr im Büro.

XXX

Die sechs hielten mit ihren Pferden an dem kleinen Weg, der zu Sallys Haus führte. „Ja…dann ist es nun wohl soweit."

Unruhig rutschte Sally auf dem Sattel hin und her. Etwas verlegen blickte Tyler in die Runde. „Ich….ich bringe dich noch bis nach Hause."

Sofort lief Sally etwas rot an und senkte schnell den Kopf.

„Gut, dann machen wir alle einen kleinen Umweg."

Aiyana wollte gerade in Richtung Sallys Haus reiten, als Bernardo sich vorbeugte und ihre Zügel festhielt.

„Wir reiten mit Winona und Riccardo nach Hause."

„Warum das denn? So können wir doch noch etwas Zeit mit Tyler verbringen."

Mit rollenden Augen schaute Bernardo zu Winona. „Weil wir uns JETZT von Tyler verabschieden."

Er stieg vom Pferd und lief zu seinem Freund. Langsam stieg auch Tyler aus dem Sattel. „Ich wünsche dir viel Glück in England und wir freuen uns auf deine Briefe."

Beide nahmen sich kurz in den Arm. Wie auch Bernardo, waren die anderen, bis auf Sally, von ihren Pferden abgestiegen. Riccardo schlug ihm mit der Faust gegen die Schulter. „Zeig den Engländern mal, was ein richtiger Cowboy ist."

„Das werde ich, Riccardo. Sie werden zu spüren bekommen, wie wir hier Sachen regeln."

Mit der geschlossenen Faust schlug sich Tyler in die linke Hand. Aiyana legte ihre Hand auf die von Tyler.

„Bitte vergiss nicht, dass du ein Mitglied unseres Stammes bist, und wir regeln Angelegenheiten nicht sofort mit den Fäusten."

„Keine Angst, Aiyana. Ich werde die Ehre des Stammes nicht beschmutzen. Mit Stolz werde ich unsere Geschichten dort erzählen."

Mit verschränkten Armen und leicht angehobenem Kopf griente er Aiyana an. Aber dann lachte er los und umarmte auch sie. Dann schaute er zu Winona. „Ich werde dich und deine wilden Ideen vermissen, kleiner Schamane."

Bens Tochter versuchte, ihre Tränen zurückzuhalten. Alle anderen waren so stark. Da konnte sie doch nicht als einzige anfangen, loszuweinen. Auch sie wurde von Tyler herzlich gedrückt. „Und pass mir auf Riccardo auf, dass er nicht so oft einen Brief nach Hause bringt und sich ständig mit den anderen Jungs prügelt."

Erst als sie den großen Kloß in ihrem Hals hinuntergeschluckt hatte, konnte sie ihm antworten. „Das werde ich machen. Wenn nicht, wird er auch nach England geschickt."

„Oh, das wäre etwas. Der ganze Stamm im Internat."

Zwar lachten alle, aber es war ein sehr kurzes Lachen. Tyler nahm die Zügel von seinem Pferd und schwang sich in seinen Sattel. „Nun haut ab. Es wird nicht einfacher, wenn wir uns noch länger verabschieden."

Noch einmal lächelte er allen zu, und dann schaute er zu Sally. Beide machten sich dann auf den Weg zu ihrem Haus.

„Und warum sind wir nun nicht alle zu Sally geritten?"

Ungläubig blickte Bernardo zu Aiyana. „Hast du nicht mitbekommen, dass Tyler und Sally sich sehr gerne haben."

„Haben wir nicht alle Tyler gerne?"

Bernardo schüttelte den Kopf. „Winona, ich meine….ach…"

Genervt trabte er mit seinem Pferd los und Winona schaute verwundert zu Aiyana und Riccardo, der nun frech grinste. „Er meint damit, dass Tyler Sally so mag wie er June."

Beide Mädchen riefen gleichzeitig los und schauten in die Richtung von Sallys Haus.

„WAS…?"

„Los, kommt schon. Sonst holen wir Bernardo nicht mehr ein."

Aiyana und Sarah folgten nicht gleich den Jungs, sondern schauten sich kurz an und erst dann ritten sie ganz langsam los.

„Also eins ist sicher. Ich werde mich nie verlieben. Ich gehe nach New York und werde Ärztin. Mir wird nie ein Mann sagen, was ich tun oder lassen soll."

„Ich werde mir auch nie vorschreiben lassen, was ich mache. Aber ich muss mir auch darüber keine Gedanken machen. Ich werde später nicht in einem Dorf leben und kein weißer Mann würde mich als Frau haben wollen."

„Warum denkst du das? Koko ist doch auch eine Indianerin."

Aiyana verzog etwas das Gesicht. „Sie ist mit deinem Bruder verheiratet. Sag mir, wie viele Jungs du noch kennst, die wie Hoss sind?"

„Und was willst du dann später machen?"

„Na, was wohl? …." Ein verräterisches Blitzen war in ihren Augen zu sehen. „… ich warte, bist du wieder zurückkommst und dann werden wir beide auf meinem Land leben und die Medizin meines Volkes an die Weißen verkaufen."

Verwundert hielt Sarah ihr Pferd an. „Ich dachte immer, euch ist Geld, Reichtum und Macht nicht wichtig?"

„Darum geht es mir ja auch nicht. Ich werde das Geld dann nehmen und wie Até Land kaufen, so dass kein Stamm mehr in einem Reservat leben muss."

Anerkennend nickte Sarah ihr zu. „Das ist eine gute Idee. Da mache ich dann mit. Wer braucht schon Jungs zum Leben. Das schaffen wir auch alleine."

Aiyana reichte ihr die Hand und Sarah schlug ein. Dabei schauten sie sich verschwörerisch an. Mit einem lauten Kampfschrei versuchten sie, Bernardo und Riccardo einzuholen.

Xx

Sally stand vor dem Haus und schaute schüchtern Tyler an. Sie hasste es, dass sie nicht irgendetwas Lustiges sagen konnte, wie sonst auch. Aber in letzter Zeit ist ihr das immer schwerer gefallen, wenn sie mal mit Tyler alleine war. So hatte sie stets versucht, dafür zu sorgen, dass einer vom kleinen Stamm dabei war, obwohl sie auf der anderen Seite auch gerne mit ihm alleine gewesen wäre.

„Du kommst morgen nicht zur Kutsche, um mich zu verabschieden?"

Sally schüttelte den Kopf. „Besser nicht. Du kennst doch deinen Vater. Er würde doch sofort wieder einen Anfall bekommen."

„Schreibst du mir, wenn ich dir schreibe?"

„Natürlich schreibe ich dir, sobald ich deine Adresse habe."

Nervös stocherte Tyler mit der Schuhspitze im Boden herum. „Ich… ich werde dich…. also… „ Er holte tief Luft. „.. ich habe etwas für dich, aber sicher wirst du mich auslachen."

„Niemals…"

Sally hatte hochgeschaut, aber als sich ihre Blicke trafen, sah sie schnell wieder nach unten. Tyler holte etwas aus seiner Satteltasche und stellte sich dann dichter vor Sally hin. Zögerlich reichte er ihr ein Holzpferd.

„Das habe ich von meinem Großvater zu meinem ersten Geburtstag bekommen. Ich habe es immer bei mir gehabt und … ich dachte… also.. es bedeutet mir sehr viel, besonders da ich nicht weiß, wie lange mein Großvater noch da sein wird und …"

Er sah nach oben in die Wolken und steckte dann seine Händen in die Hosentasche. „Ist blöd und kindisch oder…?"

Unsicher schaute er sie an. Sally betrachte das Pferd in ihrer Hand. „Nein..., ich finde das so süß."

Dann bekam sie wieder ein rotes Gesicht und reichte ihm das Pferd. „Das kannst du mir nicht geben. Ich weiß doch, wie viel dir dein Großvater bedeutet."

Vorsichtig schob er ihre Hand zurück. „Deshalb sollst du es ja haben. Damit du an mich denkst, wenn du es dir ansiehst."

Lächelnd nahm sie das Pferd zurück. „Weißt du, was das Pferd für eine Bedeutung hat?"

„Nein."

„Das Pferd steht natürlich als erstes für die Freiheit und dann noch für Macht, Ausdauer, Kraft und Stärke. Aber auch für einen gewissen Grad an Starrsinn. Pelipa hat mir das erklärt, weil… also…" nun zog sie etwas aus ihrer Hosentasche, aber hielt es noch in der Faust vor Tyler versteckt. „.. ich wollte dir auch etwas mitgeben, was dich an den Stamm und …" Ihre Stimme wurde etwas leiser. „… an mich erinnert."

Sie öffnete die Hand. Dort hatte sie ein Armband. „Es ist ein Armband, das dich an deine Heimat erinnern soll. Ich habe mit der Hilfe von Pelipa das Pferd in das Leder gearbeitet, weil die Eigenschaften des Pferdes mich an dich erinnert haben."

Sie reichte ihm das Armband. „Ich weiß, dass du die drei Jahre schaffen wirst."

Mit dem Daumen strich Tyler über das kleine Lederstück mit dem Pferd. Dann legte er sich das Armband an. „Du gibst mir ein Pferd… ich gebe dir eins….."

Tyler wusste nicht, was er noch sagen könnte, und so schaute er sie nur an und Sally lächelte etwas verlegen. Unsicher, was er jetzt machen sollte, kratze sich Tyler am Kopf. „Ich muss nun langsam los…."

Mit einem Satz umarmte Sally ihren Freund. Dann gab sie ihm mit Tränen in den Augen einen schnellen Kuss auf die Lippen und rannte zu dem kleinen Wald.

Seufzend schaute Tyler ihr nach. Traurig und mit hängenden Schultern stieg er auf sein Pferd und ritt nach Hause.

Mit sehr ernstem Blick stand Simon am Fenster und sah zu seiner Tochter und Tyler. Pelipa stellte sich zu ihm und ein Lächeln erschien auf ihrem Gesicht, als sie die beiden Kinder sah und dann den Blick von ihrem Mann. „Ich habe den Eindruck, nicht nur Sally wird Tyler vermissen."

„Er ist ein netter Junge."

„Aber seine Seele ist noch sehr unruhig und wild. Wie du denke ich, dass es ganz gut ist, dass er von hier fort geht, auch wenn du jetzt wieder alleine zum Angeln gehen musst."

Simon brummte nur. Er wollte nicht zugeben, dass ihm das wirklich fehlen würde. Sally hatte ihm im letzten Jahr schon gesagt, dass sie am Nachmittag lieber etwas mit ihren Freunden machen wollte, als mit ihm. In den letzten Monaten war sie nur mitgekommen, weil Tyler dabei gewesen ist.

Dann wurden seine Augen groß und sein ganzer Körper verspannte sich. Pelipa konnte nicht anders, als anfangen zu lachen. „Hast du das nicht kommen sehen?"

Fassungslos schaute Simon seiner Tochter nach, wie sie in den nahegelegenen Wald rannte. „Dein kleiner Wolf ist wird so langsam eine schöne Wölfin."

Simon öffnete den Mund und schloss ihn dann aber wieder. Dann wollte er zur Tür laufen, aber wurde sofort, von Pelipa festgehalten. „Du willst ihr doch nicht nachlaufen."

„Natürlich. Sie braucht mich jetzt."

Seine Frau schüttelte den Kopf. „Ja, sie braucht jetzt jemanden zum Reden, aber nicht dich. Ich werde zu ihr gehen."

„Ich bin ihr Vater."

„Und du wirst sicher die richtigen Worten für sie jetzt finden."

„Das habe ich immer."

„Ich kann mir vorstellen, welche Worte du zu ihr sagst. Dass sie nicht weinen soll, und es noch viele andere Jungs in ihrem Leben geben wird."

„Und was ist daran jetzt falsch, außer dass ich sicherlich darauf achten werde, dass es nicht viele sein werden, also nur einer… aber viel, sehr viel später und nur…."

Lachend legte sie ihren Finger auf seine Lippen. „Und genau das möchte sie jetzt sicher nicht hören. Ihr Herz weint jetzt nur wegen Tyler und da hat kein anderer Junge Platz. Ich werde gehen, und du passt auf deine andere Tochter auf. Da wirst du noch die richtigen Worte finden."

Sprachlos sah er Pelipa nach, wie sie das Haus verließ. Als Tiponi anfing, vor sich hinzubrabbeln, nahm er sie hoch und hielt sie sich über den Kopf. Sofort lachte sie und kreischte vor Vergnügen los, als er sich mit ihr im Kreis drehte. Simon blieb stehen und blickte aus dem Fenster und dann fing er wieder an zu lächeln. „Da wird deine Schwester mit großen Schritten eine junge Dame."

Er schüttelte den Kopf. Wie konnte er nur vergessen, dass sein kleiner Wolf, wie auch Tyler, bald ihren vierzehnten Geburtstag feierte. Dann verwandelte sich sein Lächeln in ein Grinsen. „Tiponi, wenn uns der eine kleine Wolf verlässt um erwachsen zu werden, wird es Zeit, dass wir uns mal um einen Neuen kümmern und dieses Mal…" Er ließ seine Tochter wieder über seinen Kopf fliegen. „… wird es ein kleiner Wolf, der später zu einem großen Wolf wird und wenn nicht, dann werden wir so lange weitermachen, bis ich meinen Wolf bekomme. Ich brauche jemanden, der mit mir Angeln geht."

XXX

Zufrieden kuschelte sich Koko in den Arm von Hoss. Beide saßen auf der Bank vor dem Haus und sahen in den sternenklaren Nachthimmel. „Ich habe immer in die Sterne geschaut und gehofft, dass auch du an mich denkst."

Noch enger schmiegte sich Koko an Hoss heran. „Ich habe jeden Tag, jede Stunde, in allen Momenten an dich gedacht."

„Ich war so verzweifelt, dass ich dir nicht sagen konnte, dass ich noch am Leben bin. Koko…ich.."

Hoss wusste nicht, wie er nun Koko die Frage stellen sollte, die ihn die ganze Zeit beschäftigt hatte, ohne dass sie es falsch verstehen würde. Koko, die spürte, dass ihn etwas bewegte, streichelte sanft über seine Hand, die sie festhielt. „Sag es einfach, Hoss."

„Ich… ich habe mich gefragt, ob du, wie bei Adam damals, gespürt hast, dass ich Hilfe brauche."

Im Dunkeln konnte er nicht sehen, wie sie lächelte. Auch wenn Hoss es nie laut sagen würde, aber nach so vielen Jahren, war er doch noch eifersüchtig auf seinen Bruder. „Du hast mein Herz nicht einmal verlassen und ich habe gewusst, dass du den Weg wieder zu mir finden wirst."

Mehrmals holte Hoss tief Luft. „Aber du hast es nicht gefühlt, wie bei Adam."

„Nein…"

Sie merkte, wie Hoss enttäuscht in sich zusammensackte. So drückte sie seine Hand stärker. „… weil Adam nicht diesen Platz in meinem Herzen hat, wie du. Dich liebe ich und Adam ist meine Seele. Niemals werde ich diese Gefühle für ihn haben, die ich für dich habe."

Sie hob den Kopf, schaute in seine blauen Augen und küsste ihn dann. „Nur du erzeugst jeden Tag aufs Neue die Schmetterlinge in meinem Bauch. Das ist etwas, was dein Bruder nie geschafft hat."

Langsam kehrte das Lächeln in seine Augen zurück und zärtlich berührte er den Bauch von Koko. „Hast du schon einen Namen für unser Mädchen ausgesucht?"

Koko legte ihre Hand auf die von Hoss. „ Bist du dir so sicher, dass es ein Mädchen wird?"

Gemeinsam mit ihr fuhr er über den Bauch. „Das kann man doch fühlen. Ganz zart ist sie und so hübsch wie ihre Mutter."

Sie kuschelte sich wieder in seinen starken Arm und blickte in die Sterne. „Enola soll ihr Name sein."

„Enola? Was für eine Bedeutung hat der Name."

„Einsam."

„Einsam? Ist das nicht ein wenig traurig für unser Mädchen?"

„Er ist genau richtig. Sowie ich in den letzten Monaten ohne die Liebe meines Lebens war, so konnte auch sie in ihren ersten Monaten nicht die Liebe ihres Vaters spüren."

Da Hoss keine Antwort auf diese, für ihn wunderschönen Worte fand, drückte er Koko ganz dicht an sich heran.


	108. Chapter 108

Bridgets Augen wanderten hoch und runter. „Wolltest du heute nicht noch bei uns im Büro arbeiten?"

Leicht klopfte Adam seine Handschuhe an der Hose ab und steckte sie sich dann hinter seinem Gürtel fest. „Daran hat sich auch nichts geändert."

Erneut betrachtete Bridget ihren Mann. „Du willst aber nicht so durch das Haus laufen und dich dann hinter deinen Schreibtisch setzen?"

Nun schaute auch Adam an sich herunter. Schmunzelnd sah er sie dann an. „Ich ziehe vorher meine Schuhe aus."

„Das reicht wohl heute nicht."

„Ach, wie konnte ich das vergessen."

Er schlug sich mit der flachen Hand gegen die Stirn und machte einen Schritt auf sie zu. „Zuerst muss ich dich ja in den Arm nehmen und dir sagen, wie sehr ich dich liebe."

Unverzüglich machte Bridget einen Schritt zurück und streckte ihre Hand in Richtung seiner Brust aus. „Wage es nicht..."

Lachend blieb er stehen und verschränkte die Arme. „Dass ich den Tag erlebe, an dem du von mir nicht mehr in den Arm genommen werden willst."

„Das können wir gerne heute Abend nachholen, wenn du frisch gebadet bist und dich auch mal wieder rasiert hast."

„Ach….." Adam fuhr sich mit der Hand über das Kinn und den Mund. „…Ich dachte, ich lasse mir mal einen Bart wachsen."

Seine Frau schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf. „Nein."

„Nein?"

„Das wird kein Punkt sein, über den wir lange reden müssen. Ein „nein" von meiner Seite reicht da völlig aus."

Nachdenklich richtete Adam seinen Blick nach oben und kratzte sich am Hals. „Dann denke ich, ich warte mit dem Bad und dem Rasieren, bis du aus der Stadt zurück bist. Dann kannst du mir helfen."

Grinsend schaute er sie wieder an.

„Denk daran, du wolltest heute einiges im Büro schaffen, damit ihr euch in der nächsten Woche um die Pferde kümmern könnt, obwohl ich nicht darüber nachdenken möchte, was du damit wieder deinem Rücken antust."

Mit einem zärtlichen Blick und mit nur einem Schritt war er bei ihr und legte seine Hand auf ihre Wange. „Mir geht es gut und ich höre sofort auf, wenn ich spüre, dass es nicht mehr geht; ob im Rücken oder in meiner Hand. Jetzt wo Joe, gerade beim Zureiten so gut mitmacht, muss ich mich nicht mehr auf so viele Pferde setzen. Und in drei oder vier Jahren haben wir doch Riccardo. Ihn müssen wir dann sicherlich, wenn es dunkel ist, von den Pferden ziehen."

„Pass bitte nur auf dich auf. Ich habe genau gemerkt, dass du dieses Mal mehr mit den Schmerzen zu kämpfen hattest und nicht nur damit, dass du nicht laufen konntest."

„Das mache ich doch, aber du passt bitte heute auch auf dich auf. Der Weg in die Stadt ist durch den vielen Regen in der Nacht nicht so einfach zu befahren."

„Henri war heute früh in der Stadt und sagt, es ist nicht ganz so schlimm. Ich soll nur langsam fahren."

Ziemlich ernst sah Adam in den Himmel. „Willst du nicht lieber morgen fahren? Es sieht so aus, als ob wir mit noch mehr Regen rechnen können."

„Ich habe Sybil versprochen, ihr heute zu helfen, den Geburtstag ihrer Mutter vorzubereiten. Sie erwarten morgen so viele Gäste, da sind die Vorbereitungen nicht alle alleine zu schaffen. Ich mache mir mehr Gedanken, ob du mit den Kindern heute Nachmittag klarkommst, wenn es wirklich noch anfängt zu regnen."

„Warum sollte ich das nicht schaffen? Zum einen ist Henri da und zum anderen sind ja auch nicht alle bei mir. Aiyana will heute mit Winona ins Dorf. Chesmu geht zu Sophia, weil bald das Fohlen kommen soll und Ben versprochen hat, dass sie dabei sein können und da Bernardo nach der Schule noch zu Finn ins Büro will, habe ich nur die Kleinen."

„Nur.." Über das ganze Gesicht breitete sich ein Lachen aus. „… da bin ich aber mal gespannt, ob du das heute Abend auch noch so gelassen siehst. Besonders, da du Hoss ja so großzügig angeboten hast, Nick bei uns zu lassen."

Adam zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und schaute sie erstaunt an. „Was ist daran jetzt falsch?

„Also, George alleine ist teilweise nicht sehr einfach, aber mit Nick zusammen, kannst du dich freuen, wenn du überhaupt zu deiner Arbeit im Büro kommst."

„Du hast vergessen, ich bin mit Little Joe groß geworden, da werde ich ja wohl mit meinem Sohn zurechtkommen und Nick…. ja, er ist etwas temperamentvoller als Travis, aber nichts im Vergleich dazu, wie mein kleiner Bruder in diesem Alter war."

Bridget senkte den Blick und schaute auf ihre kleine Tasche. „Wir sprechen uns beim Abendbrot."

Sie machte sich auf den Weg zu dem Buggy und Adam half ihr beim Einsteigen. „Du wirst sehen, wenn du nach Hause kommst sitzen alle Kinder brav am Abendbrottisch, und ich habe meine Arbeit im Büro erledigt und damit du siehst, wie ich das auch ohne dich schaffe, gebe ich Henri heute Nachmittag frei."

Bridget nahm die Zügel in die Hand und versuchte, nicht zu sehr zu kichern. „Du willst ihn ja nur aus dem Haus haben, aber heute musst du auch mit ihm auskommen. Henri soll George die Haare schneiden. Kannst du ihm bitte sagen, wie kurz sie sein sollen?"

„Warum soll er das machen? George sieht doch so ganz gut aus."

„Mein lieber Adam. Unser Sohn ist kein Indianer und auch, wenn er gerne die Haare so hätte wie Nick, möchte ich das nicht. So wie ich es auch nicht möchte, dass du dir einen Bart wachsen lässt."

Er zwinkerte ihr zu und sie beugte sich zu ihm, um ihm einen Kuss zu geben. „Versprich mir aber bitte, dass du, wenn es wieder so stark regnet wie heute Nacht, mit Bernardo zusammen nach Hause fährst. So kann er dir helfen, wenn du stecken bleibst."

„Das mache ich und du versprichst mir, Geduld mit George und Nick zu haben."

„Die habe ich doch immer."

„Ja, wenn du sie einzeln hast."

Sie lächelte ihm noch einmal zu und fuhr dann los. Adam schüttelte nur den Kopf, zog sich die Handschuhe wieder an und kehrte zurück zu Tico.

XXX

Wütend ließ Mitch die Zaunlatte fallen. Schon wieder hatte sich ein Puma so weit von den Bergen herunter gewagt und mehrere Kälber gerissen. Langsam sollte er doch darüber nachdenken, sich einige Hunde anzuschaffen, die dann wenigstens in der Nacht anschlagen würden, so dass Bob nachsehen kann, was los ist, wenn er selbst in der Stadt sein sollte. Er schob sich den Hut zurück und schaute über sein Land. Und er muss endlich noch eine andere Entscheidung treffen. Jetzt, wo Scotty bei ihnen lebt, kann er nicht mehr ständig zwischen der Stadt und dem Land hin und her pendeln. Außerdem hat er Yvette ja nicht geheiratet, um sie dann nur einmal im Monat zu sehen. Er schwenkte den Kopf nach rechts. Noch immer konnte er sich mit dem Gedanken nicht anfreunden, das Land zu verkaufen. Zu lange hat er dafür gespart, um es haben zu können. Weit in die Ferne waren seine Augen gerichtet. Irgendwo dort hinten müsste das Grab sein. Die richtige Stelle hatte er aber bis heute nicht gefunden. Zu lange war das Ganze schon her und zu viel hatte sich verändert. Leicht begannen seine Augen zu tränen, weil er zu lange auf einen Punkt geschaut hatte. Eigentlich hatte er ja gar keine andere Wahl. Yvette würde niemals das Sweet Bravour aufgeben, auch wenn die Frau vom Pastor jeden zweiten Tag bei Tom im Büro stand und ihn aufforderte, etwas zu unternehmen, da ein Kind unmöglich in so einer Umgebung aufwachsen dürfe. Leicht grinsend verzog er das Gesicht. Tom konnte er genauso wenig ausstehen, wie auch Adam. Aber er musste zugeben, dass dieser seinen Job als Sheriff sehr ordentlich machte. Nie hatte Tom ihn bis heute spüren lassen, dass sie nie gute Freunde gewesen waren, wenn er als Sheriff mit ihm zu tun hatte. Erst letzte Woche war er bei ihnen und hatte Yvette und ihm versichert, dass er keinen Grund sähe, Scotty in das Waisenhaus zu bringen. Zähneknirschend musste Mitch zugeben, dass es ihm auch schwerfallen würde, sich jetzt wieder von Scotty zu trennen. Nicht nur Yvette hatte ihr Herz an den Jungen verloren, auch Mitch mochte den kleinen Mann.

Mit finsterem Blick schaute er wieder auf den zerstörten Zaun. Es würde nach dem Regen in der Nacht eine ziemlich dreckige Arbeit werden, den wieder herzurichten und wenn er sich den Himmel so ansah, würde es auch bald wieder anfangen, zu schütten.

„Bei dem Wetter kann man sich etwas Besseres vorstellen, als einen Zaun zu errichten."

Mit der Hand an der Waffe drehte sich Mitch zu der Stimme um. Überrascht, aber noch immer die Hand an der Waffe, nickte er mit dem Kopf. „Was für eine Überraschung. Haben Sie sich verlaufen?"

Die Mimik seines Gegenüber veränderte sich nicht. Ausdruckslos sah er Mitch an. „Ich habe eigentlich damit gerechnet, dass Sie sich schon die Blumen von unten ansehen."

Weiterhin angespannt, stand Mitch nur wenige Meter von dem Mann entfernt. Auch wenn er ihn nie als Bedrohung angesehen hatte, war da nun etwas in seinem Blick, das Mitch dazu bewegte, ihn nicht aus den Augen zu lassen und ihn auch nicht zu unterschätzen. Das er damit recht hatte, dass etwas nicht mit ihm stimmte, konnte er nun an dessen Lächeln sehen.

„Das Sie mal Rancher werden, hätte ich nie vermutet. Dachte eher an Bankräuber oder Mörder."

Die wenigen Sätze reichten schon aus, dass Mitch ziemlich genervt war. „Was wollen Sie? So wie ich Sie kenne, sicher nicht mir bei der Arbeit helfen."

Abfällig schaute der Mann auf den zerbrochenen Zaun. „Auf keinen Fall. Sie sollen etwas für mich erledigen."

„Ich?... Für Sie?"

Am liebsten hätte Mitch laut aufgelacht, aber er durfte diesen Mann nicht aus dem Blick lassen. Nicht einen Augenblick. Er konnte sich nämlich nicht erinnern, ihn je zuvor mit einem Waffengurt gesehen zu haben.

„Es würde sich auch für Sie lohnen, und Sie könnten sich nebenbei auch an ihrem Freund Adam rächen."

Wenn er nicht schon die ganze Zeit angespannt gewesen wäre, wäre er es definitiv zu diesem Zeitpunkt. „Sie wollen sich an Adam rächen?"

„Es wäre für mich ein schöner Nebeneffekt, aber meine Ziele sind andere. Aber wenn Sie mir helfen, können Sie sich genug Männer leisten, die diese Drecksarbeit für Sie machen."

„Irgendetwas sagt mir, dass der Sheriff von unserem Gespräch nichts wissen sollte."

„Das wäre von Vorteil…. für uns beide."

„Habe ich gesagt, dass ich Sie bei Ihrem Vorhaben unterstütze?"

Angewidert sah der Mann auf den Zaun und den matschigen Boden. „Ach, kommen Sie. Das ist doch nicht das, was Sie wirklich wollen. Nicht nachdem ihre hübsche Frau das gute Geld nach Hause bringt und schon gar nicht, wo Sie nun auf Familie machen."

Der Mann reichte Mitch einen Umschlag. „Das wäre Ihre Anzahlung. Wenn Sie für mich arbeiten, dann haben Sie für den Rest ihres Lebens ausgesorgt und können sich nur noch auf die Mädchen, die bei ihrer Frau arbeiten, konzentrieren."

Mitch öffnete den Umschlag und schon auf den ersten Blick sah er, dass es sich dabei um mehr als tausend Dollar handelte. Er stieß einen Pfiff aus und fuhr mit dem Daumen über die Scheine. Ohne nach oben zu blicken, gab er dem Mann eine Antwort. „Und was soll ich für Sie erledigen?"

Der Mann lachte und fühlte sich bestätigt, dass man mit Geld jeden kaufen kann.

XXXX

Mit verschränkten Armen und einer sehr großen Schnute schaute George Henri trotzig an. „Nein. Ich gehe."

Henri versuchte, weiterhin sehr ruhig und gelassen zu bleiben, obwohl er noch etwas darüber erzürnt war, dass George und Nick versucht hatten, in einem unbeobachteten Moment, Kekse zu backen und den gesamten Inhalt der Mehldose auf dem Tisch verteilt hatten. Aber mit etwas Glück würde Mr. Cartwright ja in einigen Minuten nach Hause kommen. Henri war nur froh, dass die Mädchen ihm nicht solche Probleme bereiteten. Emilie war mit Chesmu auf der Ponderosa, um auf das Fohlen zu warten. Clair und Cholette spielten zusammen im Esszimmer. Nur George und Nick durfte er eigentlich keinen Moment aus den Augen lassen. Beide würden dann sofort das machen, was ihnen zuvor verboten wurde. So hatte er sie gerade dabei erwischt, wie sie zur Tür hinausrennen wollten. Da es jedoch seit einigen Minuten wieder in Strömen regnete, sollten sie im Haus bleiben.

„S'il te plait, tu dois attendre ton père, ici. Il doit m'indiquer à quelle longueur je dois te couper les cheveux."

Die Schnute von George wurde spitzer und die Augen des Jungen kleiner. „Ich gehe, da ich nichts verstehe."

Henri senkte den Kopf. „Tu comprends bien ce que je te dis."

„Nein, mache ich nicht. Kein Wort."

Nun sprach Henri nicht mehr weiter Französisch. „Und warum weißt du jetzt, was ich gesagt habe?"

Unverzüglich senkte nun George den Kopf. Leicht stampfte er mit de Fuß auf. „Ich will jetzt raus und keine Haare schneiden."

Henri packte George an den Schultern und drehte ihn wieder in Richtung Wohnzimmer. „Du bleibst mit Nick im Haus. Es regnet und dein Vater hat heute noch genug im Büro zu tun. Er möchte euch sicherlich nicht noch baden. Also gehe mit Nick zu deinen Schwestern und spielt dort, bis ich dich zum Haareschneiden hole."

Murrend lief George zum Esszimmer und zog Nick mit sich, der Henri genauso böse ansah, wie sein Cousin zuvor. Henri holte tief Luft und ging in die Küche, um dort das Chaos zu beseitigen, dass Nick und George angerichtet hatten.

Es fing immer stärker an zu regnen, und die beiden Jungen saßen am Tisch und schauten nach draußen. Adam war kurz zuvor bei ihnen gewesen. Er wollte nur schnell ein Bad nehmen und sich trockene Sachen anziehen. Danach würde er sich um die Haare von George kümmern. Als er auf dem Weg nach oben war, wunderte er sich, welche Probleme Bridget und Henri immer mit George hatten. Wie auch die Mädchen, malte er mit Nick an einem Bild.

Nick stieß George in die Seite und zeigte nach draußen. „Siehe mal, unten an der Quelle ist eine große Pfütze."

Sofort rannte Adams Sohn zum Fenster. „Bestimmt werden unten am Wasser viele Frösche sein."

Nick grinste und schaute über seine Schulter zu den Mädchen. „Und Würmer."

Nur ein kurzer Blickkontakt reichte, und die Jungs öffneten die Tür zum Garten und liefen hinunter zu der kleinen Quelle.

Clair sah ihrem Bruder und Nick nach und schaute zu, wie sie kurz danach immer wieder in eine der Pfützen hüpften. Sie hörte das Lachen der Zwei als sie anfingen, sich gegenseitig mit Matsch zu bewerfen. Nun hielt es sie auch nicht mehr im Haus und sie folgte den Jungs in den Garten. Cholette schaute von ihren Malsachen auf und kletterte von ihrem Stuhl hinunter. Die Nase an die Scheibe gepresst, sah sie zu, wie Clair erst immer wieder durch die Pfützen rannte und sich dann in eine von ihnen setzte. Dort strampelte sie dann so mit den Beinen, dass der ganze Modder ihr in das Gesicht spritzte. Neidisch sah sie auch zu ihrem Bruder und zu Nick. Beide lagen am Rand des Wassers und suchten anscheinend etwas. Sie schaute wieder zu ihren Malsachen, aber dann sagte sie sich, dass es draußen sicher mehr Spaß machen würde zu spielen und schon rannte sie auch hinaus in den Regen. Mit lautem Geschrei setzte sie sich in die größte Matschkuhle, die sie sehen konnte.

Adam stand im Schlafzimmer und zog sich gerade ein frisches Hemd an, als er wieder das laute Kinderlachen hörte. Das erste Mal hatte er es so deutlich gehört, als er noch im Badezimmer war und da dachte er noch, dass Henri eines der Fenster im Esszimmer geöffnet hätte. Aber nun war es so laut, dass es unmöglich aus dem Haus kommen konnte. So schaute er aus dem Fenster und schloss augenblicklich die Augen. Nur sehr langsam öffnete er sie wieder und blickte vorsichtig nach unten. Dass er in den nächsten Stunden im Büro arbeiten würde, würde er nun vergessen können. Die beiden Jungs würde er sehr schnell sauber bekommen, aber wenn er an die Haare der Mädchen dachte, würde dies nicht einfach sein. Trotzdem musste Adam lächeln, als er die Kinder sah. Sie sahen so glücklich aus, was konnte er sich da mehr wünschen. Noch einige Minuten schaute er den Kindern beim Spielen zu. Wenn er gleich bei ihnen unten ist, muss er sie ermahnen, dass sie nicht auf Henri und ihn gehört haben und so sah er ihnen zufrieden weiter zu. Nach weiteren zehn Minuten gab er sich aber einen Ruck, um nach unten zu gehen, damit er die Dreckspatzen einfangen konnte. Dabei fragte er sich, warum er selber gerade ein Bad genommen hatte. Dass er nämlich sauber aus der Sache herauskommt, bezweifelte er.

Adam hatte noch nicht das Ende der Treppe erreicht, da hörte er schon, wie Henry mach den Jungs rief.

„NICHT DURCH DIE KÜCHE."

Vor Vergnügen kreischend, kamen Adam die beiden Jungs entgegengerannt. Als sie ihn erblickten, stoppten sie kurz und rannten nun ins Wohnzimmer. Bevor sie auf das Sofa springen konnten, erstarrten sie, als sie die laute Stimme von Adam hörten.

„HALT…."

Mehr brauchte er nicht zu sagen. Die Köpfe der Jungs gingen nach unten und sie blieben wie angewurzelt stehen. Laut atmend stand nun auch Henri neben Adam.

„Monsieur, ich bin untröstlich. Ich habe nur kurz die Küche aufgeräumt und da waren sie schon draußen."

Adam sagte kein Wort, sondern ging zu seinem Sohn und seinen Neffen. Beide stupste er mit nur einem Finger in den Rücken, damit sie losliefen. Sie waren nicht nur voller Schlamm, sie waren dazu auch noch klitschnass. Durch das ganze Wohnzimmer zog sich eine Dreckspur. Das Esszimmer und die Küche sahen sicher nicht anders aus. Schnell schaute Adam zur Uhr. Um die Kinder sauber zu bekommen und alle Spuren zu beseitigen, bevor Bridget zurück ist, würde es sehr knapp werden. Adam war noch in Gedanken, als mit einen mal Nick losrannte.

„Gehe zu Pa."

Mit wenigen Schritten hatte Adam seinen Neffen eingeholt und hielt ihn am Kragen fest. Wild wandte sich Nick herum, um sich so aus dem Griff von Adam zu lösen.

„Ich will nicht baden."

„Du bleibst schön hier."

Inzwischen versuchte auch George sich aus dem Zimmer zu schleichen, da Henris Aufmerksamkeit auf Adam und Nick gerichtet war.

„Henri…"

Der Kopf von Henri schoss nach links und er versuchte, Adams Sohn aufzuhalten. Er konnte ihn fast am Kragen packen, als er auf dem nun nassen und matschigen Boden ausrutschte und stürzte. So schnell wie es ging, kam er wieder auf die Beine und fing George ein, bevor er ins Büro rennen konnte. Er packte den Jungen und hielt ihn nun so fest, dass er nicht wieder weglaufen konnte.

„Pa… ich habe Púŋka gewaschen."

Adam hielt die Luft an. Clair war mit dem Hund ins Haus gekommen. Beide hatten, wie es aussah, ein ausgiebiges Schlammbad genommen. Stolz schaute seine Tochter ihn an.

„Wau…Wau…"

Mit den Händen voller Matsch lief Cholette an ihm vorbei zu Rusty, die vor dem Kamin lag.

„Nein…"

Im Kopf von Adam arbeitete es wild. Was sollte er nun zuerst machen? Wenn er Nick jetzt loslässt, um Cholette aufzuhalten, würde dieser wieder losrennen. Aber wenn er jetzt nicht gleich Púŋka vor die Tür beförderte, bestand die Gefahr, dass sie durch das Haus lief und sich oben auf ihrem Lieblingsplatz in Neishas Zimmer legte. So warf er sich den zappelnden Nick über die Schulter und lief zu Cholette. Dabei sah er zu Clair. „Du bringst sofort Púŋka vor die Tür."

„Aber es regnet."

Mit seiner freien Hand schnappte er sich seine Kleinste und klemmte sie sich unter den Arm. Sie kreischte los und verteilte lachend den Matsch, den sie in der Hand hatte, auf das Hemd und die Hosen von Adam.

„Púŋka ist bereits nass. Da stört es sie jetzt nicht."

„Sie kann doch bei Rusty l…."

„CLAIR…"

Laut schluchzend schaute Clair ihren Vater an. Selten sprach er so laut mit ihnen. Rusty, der es zu unruhig wurde, stand auf, um sich ins Büro von Bridget zu legen. Púŋka, die nun annahm, dass Rusty mit ihr spielen wollte, rannte bellend zu ihr und sprang sie an. Sofort balgten sich beide Hunde im Zimmer herum. Adam verdrehte die Augen. „Clair… du kommst jetzt mit nach oben."

Ohne zu zögern, lief sie vor ihrem Vater die Treppe nach oben. „Henri, wenn wir sie alle oben im Bad haben, gehen Sie nach unten und bringen die Hunde hinaus. Sobald ich die Kinder gewaschen habe, werde ich Ihnen beim Saubermachen helfen."

„Monsieur, noch einmal muss ich mich bei Monsieur entschuldigen. Ich hoffe, Monsieur ist nicht zu enttäuscht von mir."

„Henri, wenn Sie nur noch einmal Monsieur sagen, dann werden Sie auch gleich ein Bad draußen nehmen."

„Oui, Mon…"

Henri sagte nichts mehr, als er den Blick von Adam sah. Mit demselben ernsten Blick gab er den Kindern zu verstehen, dass sie im Bad ruhig stehenbleiben sollen, bis er die Wanne vorbereitet hat.

XXX

Der Himmel zog sich immer mehr zu und wie Bridget versprochen hatte, würde sie Bernardo Bescheid sagen, dass sie dann beide zusammen zurückfahren würden. So machte sie sich auf den Weg zur Schule, um ihn noch zu erreichen, bevor er ins Büro zu Finn ging. Chesmu kam ihr sofort entgegengelaufen, kaum dass sie das Schulgebäude betreten hatte.

„Ma…"

Sie nahm ihn in den Arm und schaute ihn etwas verwirrt an. Nicht, dass er sich sonst nicht auch freute, sie zu sehen, aber nach der Schule fiel er ihr selten in den Arm. „Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir Chesmu?"

Spätestens jetzt wusste Bridget, dass etwas passiert sein musste, da sich ihr Sohn fester an sie drückte. Fragend schaute sie zu Bernardo und Aiyana, die nun auch bei ihr waren. Aiyana legte ihre Hand auf den Rücken von ihrem Bruder.

„Chesmu komm mit mir raus."

Kurz sah Chesmu zu seiner Mutter, die ihm zunickte, da sie sofort verstanden hatte, dass Bernardo ihr erzählen würde, was passiert ist. Der wartete noch, bis Aiyana mit ihrem Bruder außer Hörweite war, und lief dann mit seiner Mutter zur Tür. „Chesmu hat in der Pause wieder mit Jeremiah gespielt, als plötzlich die Mutter von Jerry bei ihnen war. Sie schrie Chesmu an, das er die Finger von ihrem Sohn lassen solle und als Chesmu sagte, er würde auch weiter mit Jeremiah spielen, gab sie ihm eine Backpfeife und erklärte ihm, dass, wenn er nur noch einmal in der Nähe von Jeremiah ist, sie ihn persönlich in ein Reservat bringen wird. Chesmu hatte es dann mit der Angst zu tun bekommen. Er hat auch einen Brief von Simon für euch dabei, aber Simon hat auch gesagt, er wird heute Nachmittag bei uns vorbeikommen, um mit euch darüber zu reden."

Bridget konnte es nicht fassen. Nun hatten sie zwar einen Lehrer, der mit allen Kindern zurechtkam und auch die Kinder untereinander verstanden sich, da mussten sie sich nun mit der Frau des Pastors auseinandersetzen, die nicht verstand, was die Worte - liebe deinen Nächsten- bedeuten und dass sie für alle gelten sollten. Aber nun gut, Bridget würde sich mit dieser Sache in den nächsten Tagen auseinandersetzen. „Danke dir, Bernardo. Wenn du bei Finn mit deinen Aufgaben fertig bist, kommst du dann bitte zu Sybil, damit wir gemeinsam nach Hause fahren können."

Bernardo verstaute seine Bücher und nahm die Zügel seines Pferdes. „Das werde ich machen, Ma."

Inzwischen waren auch die anderen bei ihren Pferden und Bridget ging noch einmal zu Chesmu, der noch immer sehr geknickt aussah. „Du kannst auch weiter mit Jeremiah spielen ohne Angst zu haben, dass du weggeschickt wirst. Dein Vater und ich werden das mit den Eltern von deinem Freund klären."

„Sie hat mich geschlagen."

Die großen Augen von Chesmu sahen sie traurig an. Er kannte das nicht, dass er von einem Erwachsenen geschlagen wurde. Auch sonst war Chesmu kein Junge, der sich gerne mit anderen prügelte. Aber wenn jemand etwas gegen seinen Vater sagte, verlor auch Chesmu recht schnell mal die Beherrschung. Nach dem letzten Vorfall mit Jerry hatte er Tage gebraucht, um darüber hinwegzukommen, dass er seinen Freund so geschlagen hatte, dass dieser sogar blutete. Bridget legte die Hand an sein Kinn und hob seinen Kopf hoch, damit er sie ansehen konnte. „Das wird sie nicht noch einmal machen. Auch darum werden sich dein Vater und ich kümmern. Und jetzt reite schnell mit den anderen nach Hause, damit du dann mit Neisha zu lalá Ben gehen kannst."

Sarah boxte Chesmu gegen den Oberarm. „Komm schon. Von Jerrys Mutter lassen wir uns doch nicht ärgern."

Zum Abschied drückte Chesmu noch einmal seine Mutter und schwang sich dann in den Sattel. Bridget schaute den Kindern noch nach und überlegte gerade, ob sie nicht doch gleich mit Simon über die Sache mit Jerrys Mutter sprechen sollte, als sie schon die Stimme von Elenora hörte.

„Ach…da treffe ich ja genau die Richtige."

Simon hatte seine Satteltasche gepackt und verließ gerade das Schulhaus, als er Elenora und Bridget bemerkte, die vor der Schule standen. Mit einem amüsierten Blick schloss er die Tür ab und lehnte sich gegen den Pfosten. So wie die beiden Damen sich anblickten, würden sie sich nicht über die Planung des Sommerfestes unterhalten und so wie die Augen von Bridget funkelten, würde sie sich auch nicht - wie sonst - mit ihren Worten zurückhalten. Simon ging davon aus, dass sie bereits wusste, was heute zwischen Jeremiahs Mutter und Chesmu passiert war. Wie auch Adam, versuchte Bridget stets Probleme mit Worten zu regeln und versuchte, immer wieder das Gute in einem Menschen zu sehen. Aber wenn jemand eines ihrer Kinder schlug, würde sie bestimmt auch einmal vergessen, in welchen Kreisen sie doch aufgewachsen ist. So verfolgte Simon mit Spannung das bevorstehende Wortgefecht.

Elenora stand mit erhobenem Kopf und vorgestrecktem Kinn vor Bridget. In ihrer Stimme spiegelte sich die ganze Verachtung wider, die sie für die Familie von Adam empfand. Sie hatte bis heute Bridgets Mann nicht verziehen, was er damals mit Jenkins ihrem Mann angetan hatte. Da sie aber froh war, dass es sich nicht so herumgesprochen hatte, welche Rolle ihr Mann dabei gespielt hatte und er wegen der beiden Männer sogar im Gefängnis gelandet war, würde sie dieses Thema leider nicht zur Sprache bringen können, ohne ihren guten Ruf zu beschädigen. Seit diesem Tage jedoch wusste sie, dass der Familie von Bridget nicht mehr zu helfen war. Nun sah sie ihre Aufgabe darin, dass der Einfluss von ihnen in der Stadt nicht noch größer wird. Elenora dankte Gott dafür, dass er wenigstens dafür gesorgt hatte, dass Bridget in diesem Jahr nicht schon wieder ein Kind unter ihrem Herzen trug und somit nicht noch mehr von diesen wilden, unerzogenen Kindern in die Schule kommen würden. Es reichte schon, dass der Bruder von Adam demnächst Vater werden würde und somit in einigen Jahren noch eines dieser unbelehrbaren Kinder die Schule besuchen würde.

„Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass wenn ihr Sohn nur noch einmal meinen Jeremiah angreift, er in ein Reservat kommt, oder auf eine dieser Erziehungsschulen, da Sie ja nicht fähig sind, ihm Manieren beizubringen."

Bridget holte tief Luft und ermahnte sich, nicht so die Beherrschung zu verlieren, wie ihr Mann es gelegentlich tat. Aber einmal wieder verstand sie, was es bedeutete, wenn Adam vom falschen Wolf sprach. Sie hörte ihn sehr laut in sich knurren. Es kostete sie sehr viel Kraft, an ihre gute Erziehung zu denken.

„In Gegensatz zu Ihnen, Mrs Billinghurst, sind meine Kinder sehr gut erzogen. Sie wissen nämlich, wie man ein Gespräch beginnt."

„Ich soll mit Ihnen Höflichkeiten austauschen?"

Abwertend wurde Bridget von Elenora betrachtet. „Sie haben doch, seit Sie verheiratet sind, vergessen was Anstand und Sitte ist."

„Wenn Anstand und Sitte bedeutet, dass man nur mit einem grimmigen Gesicht und Vorurteilen durch das Leben läuft, habe ich die nicht vergessen, sondern niemals besessen."

„Ich werde nie begreifen, wie ein Mädchen aus so gutem Hause, dessen Vater sogar ein angesehener Senator in Nevada ist, so verkommen konnte." Nun legte sich Elenora ihre Hand auf die Brust. „Ich bin ja nur froh, dass ihr Mann die Lust an ihnen verloren hat und sich lieber in diesem Sündenhaus seine Zeit vertreibt, als dass wir noch mehr Ableger von Ihnen ertragen müssen."

Jetzt hörte Bridget den falschen Wolf nicht mehr nur knurren, sie sah ihn förmlich schon vor ihren Augen, wie er sich zum Sprung bereit machte. Aber noch immer versuchte sie, sich zurückzuhalten.

„Mrs. Billinghurst, ich bin eine sehr geduldige Frau und ich lasse mich eigentlich niemals auf solche absurden Gespräche ein, aber ich warne Sie. Sollten Sie noch einmal, eines meiner Kinder so anfassen, lernen sie wirklich einmal meine wilde Seite kennen."

Mit geschlossenen Augen legte Elenora ihre Hand auf den Arm von Bridget. Mitleidig atmete sie aus. „Man soll jedem noch eine Chance geben. Das ist das, was uns der Herr immer wieder sagt. So auch denen, die gefallen sind." Sie öffnete wieder die Augen. „Noch ist es nicht zu spät, mein Mädchen. Noch können sie wieder den richtigen Pfad beschreiten. Mein Mann und ich helfen Ihnen, sich von diesem wilden Pack zu lösen."

Entrüstet zog Bridget ihren Arm weg. „Mädchen…. ?" Sie musste kurz nach Luft schnappen. Aber ihre gute Erziehung war verloren. „Sie sehen zwar aus wie eine alte Schachtel, aber Sie sind gerade mal zwei Jahre älter als ich…" ein weiterer Atemzug, der aber nicht half. „…und ich werde meinen Mann und meine Familie nie verlassen. Ich habe ihn nämlich aus Liebe geheiratet. Ein Wort, das sie nicht kennen. Ich musste mich nicht binden, weil ich sonst nicht mit meinem Leben zurechtgekommen wäre."

„Wollen Sie etwa behaupten, ich habe meinen Mann nicht aus Liebe geheiratet?" Abfällig schüttelte Elenora den Kopf. „Wir haben zwei verschiedene Vorstellungen davon, was Liebe ist. Für mich bedeutet das Wort Liebe, was man in seinem Herzen empfindet. Für Sie ist das doch nur eine andere Bezeichnung dafür, sich dem wilden Verlangen der gottlosen Männer hinzugeben. Welchem Mann wenden Sie sich dann jetzt zu, nachdem ihr Mann sich nun anderswo vergnügen geht? Wie auch ihre Schwägerin, diesem Vormann?"

Zuerst wurde bei Simon das Grinsen im Gesicht immer größer, als er den Worten der beiden Damen lauschte. Nicht anders als erwartet, ließ sich Bridget nicht alles von Frau Pastor gefallen. Als jedoch diese aufschrie, weil sie von Adams Frau eine saftige Ohrfeige bekam, hob er erst erstaunt die Augenbrauen und das Grinsen verschwand. Und in dem Moment, in dem Elenora die Haare von Bridget packte und somit ihren Kopf nach unten zog und mit andern Hand zuschlug, ließ er seine Satteltasche fallen, und rannte zu den beiden Frauen. Bei einem wilden Wortabklatsch wäre er nicht dazwischengegangen, aber wie sich die beiden nun nicht nur sprichwörtlich in den Haaren hatten, würde das kein gutes Ende nehmen. Um Mrs. Billinghurst macht er sich da keine Gedanken, aber er wollte nicht, dass sein Freund seine Frau aus dem Gefängnis abholen müßte, weil diese der Frau Pastor eine zu deftige Abreibung verpasst hatte. So stellte er sich dazwischen, fing sich einen kräftigen Schlag von Elenora ein, aber schaffte es letztendlich, die zwei zu trennen. Wütend sah er Jeremiahs Mutter an.

„Sie gehen am besten jetzt nach Hause und ich verbiete Ihnen, noch einmal einen meiner Schüler zu schlagen. Wenn Sie irgendwelche Probleme besprechen wollen, besorgen Sie sich einen Termin bei mir, oder wenden Sie sich an den Schulrat."

Die Haare wild durcheinander zerzaust, versuchte Elenora, ihre Fassung zurückzuerlangen. „Das werde ich machen. Sie werden nicht mehr lange hier unterrichten dürfen, und Sie…" nun zeigte sie auf Bridget, die nicht viel besser aussah. „… werden hier auch bald ihre Koffer packen. Keiner wird mit ihrem Mann noch Geschäfte abschließen, wenn sie hören, was für ein verdorbener Mensch er ist."

Ein kleiner Griff an Bridgets Arm und Simon konnte sie zurückhalten, damit sie nicht noch einmal auf Elenora losging. Mit einem tiefen Schnaufen verließ Mrs. Billinghurst das Schulgelände.

Simon versuchte. ernst zu bleiben, als er sich nun Bridget zuwandte. Bei ihrem Anblick fiel ihm das aber sehr schwer. „Sagst du nicht immer, Adam soll sich beherrschen und sich nicht von irgendwelchen dummen Aussagen provozieren lassen?"

Die Augen von Bridget funkelten noch immer böse, als sie nun zu dem Lehrer sah. „Das ist eine….." Sie versuchte, die richtigen Worte zu finden und wieder ruhiger zu werden. „… böse, hinterhältige, von Hass und Neid zerfressene Frau."

Nun war es mit der Beherrschung von Simon vorbei. Er konnte das Grinsen nicht mehr zurückhalten. „Und wirst du Adam von eurem kleinen Gespräch erzählen?"

Bridget versuchte, ihre Haare und ihre Sachen so gut wie es ging, wieder zu richten. „Ich habe keine Geheimnisse vor ihm."

„Du bist meiner Frage ausgewichen."

Er hob ihre kleine Tasche auf und reichte sie ihr. „Ich werde jetzt zu Sybil gehen und was ich Adam erzähle oder nicht, geht nur uns beide etwas an."

Mit einem letzten erfolglosen Versuch versuchte sie, einige Strähnen aus ihrem Gesicht zu wischen und lief los. Dann blieb sie kurz stehen und drehte sich wieder zu dem Lehrer um. „Danke Simon, dass du dazwischen gegangen bist."

Sie wartete keine Antwort ab, sondern machte sich auf den Weg zu ihrer Freundin. Lächelnd sah ihr Simon nach.

XXX

Ängstlich drückte der Junge die Hand des Mannes. Sofort hockte der sich vor ihm ihn. „Du musst keine Angst haben. Sie tun dir nichts."

„Ich möchte aber nach Hause. Zu Mama."

Sanft und mit einem lieben Lächeln streichelte der Mann ihm über das Haar. „Ich habe dir doch erklärt, dass das jetzt noch nicht geht. Du musst noch etwas Geduld haben."

„Ich muss aber nicht wieder in diesen dunklen Wald?"

„Ich weiß nicht, wo du jetzt genau hingehst, aber sie werden auf dich aufpassen und sobald ich alles geklärt habe, hole ich dich und du kannst wieder nach Hause."

Der Junge sah an dem Mann, der vor ihm hockte, vorbei und schaute auf den großen Mann, der vor ihnen stand. Auch wenn ihm gesagt wurde, dass er ihn schon einmal gesehen hatte und er ein Freund ist, hatte er Angst. Deswegen nickte er nur ganz langsam mit dem Kopf. Sie haben ihm alle gesagt, er soll mit dem freundlich lächelnden Mann mitgehen. Er soll ihm vertrauen. Aber die ganze Reise hierher war schon so sonderbar gewesen. Meistens sind sie nur im Dunkeln unterwegs gewesen und die letzten Tage sind sie dann noch durch einen großen Wald gelaufen. Das Schlimmste war jedoch als der freundliche Mann ihn für einige Stunden dort alleine gelassen hatte. Aber er sollte ihm ja vertrauen und wie versprochen, kam er auch zurück. Nun jedoch würden sich ihre Wege trennen und er sollte mit dem großen Mann mitgehen.

Der Mann vor ihm stand auf. „Bitte, passt gut auf ihn auf und wenn ich ihn nicht nach Haus bringen kann, macht ihr es bitte, wenn es für ihn sicher ist."

Der große Mann reichte dem kleinen Jungen die Hand. „Du brauchst dir keine Gedanken zu machen. Es wird ihn nichts passieren und keiner wird wissen, dass er bei uns ist, bis der richtige Zeitpunkt kommt. Gib aber auch du auf dich acht. Lasse die Wut und den Zorn in dir nicht den Kampf um dein Herz gewinnen. Lebe zwar den Augenblick, aber denke auch an morgen. Dein Weg ist noch sehr lang und du hast dir viel vorgenommen, bei dem du eine klare Sicht auf die Dinge brauchst."

Noch einmal fuhr der Jüngere dem Jungen durch das Haar und schaute ihn lächelnd an. „Ich werde mich nicht durch meine Wut vom Weg abbringen lassen, aber ich werde auch nicht zusehen, wie andere weiter leiden müssen. Egal, welches Blut in ihren Adern fließt."

Nun wurde das Lächeln größer und er legte die Hand auf die Schulter des Jungen. „Bis bald, mein kleiner Freund. Nicht mehr lange und du kannst wieder mit deinen Freunden spielen."

Er nickte dem großen Mann zu und verschwand dann wieder im Wald. Er schaute sich auch nicht noch mal nach dem Jungen um. Er musste sich immer wieder sagen, dass er gerade das richtige getan hat.

XXX

Fest umschloss die Hand von Adam den Brief, den er gerade gelesen hatte. Ganz tief musste er in sich gehen, um die Ruhe zu finden, die ihn davon abhielt, laut loszubrüllen. Sie hatten schon damit zu kämpfen gehabt, neue Arbeiter für die Baustelle zu finden, nachdem sie den Vertrag mit Marc beendet hatten. Eine große Anzahl hatte danach ebenfalls die Arbeiten niedergelegt und war gegangen. Nun gab es den nächsten ernsten Schlag aus der Richtung von Clement. Sie hatten es wirklich wahr gemacht und ein Gesetz beschlossen, nach dem die wenigen Stämme, die es hier noch gab, in einem Reservat untergebracht werden sollten. Und da das nicht schon schlimm genug war, versuchte nun Clement auch noch, an sein Land zu kommen, auf dem die Gosiute lebten. In dem Brief stand, dass man davon ausging, dass sich dort eine große Silberader befand. So sollte das Land enteignet werden, um diese dann freizulegen. Das Silber würde für den Krieg benötigt werden und so gehe man davon aus, dass Washington diesem Vorhaben zustimmen wird. Durch den Senat in Nevada wurde die Enteignung bereits beschlossen. Man warte jetzt nur noch der Form halber auf die Zustimmung aus Washington. In dem Brief wurde Adam aufgefordert, alle nötigen Papiere bereitzuhalten und sich auf keinen Fall gegen die Umsiedlung der Gosiute zu stellen. Man werde das Land mit Hilfe der Armee räumen. Der genaue Zeitpunkt sollte ihm in einem der nächsten Briefe mitgeteilt werden.

Adam sah durch die Scheibe zu den Bergen und schüttelte den Kopf. Nein, er würde sich durch Clement nicht in Unruhe versetzen lassen. Morgen würde er gleich in der Frühe zu ihrem Anwalt gehen und besprechen, wie sie dagegen vorgehen können. Diesen Kampf wird Clement nicht gewinnen. So legte er den Brief auf den Schreibtisch und ging ins Büro von Bridget. Dort setzte er sich in den Sessel, der am Kamin stand und sah ihr zu, wie sie an einem Bild arbeitete. Sie war schon beim Essen so still gewesen und wenn er sich das Bild ansah, das sie gerade malte, spiegelte dieses sicher gerade ihre Stimmung wider.

„Ich hoffe, ich bin nicht die Inspiration für dieses düstere Bild."

„Nein."

„Henri? Können wir ihn endlich entlassen?"

Ihr Kopf drehte sich zu ihm und da war dann doch ein kleines Schmunzeln zu sehen. „Jetzt, wo ihr doch heute so gut zusammengearbeitet habt?"

Ohne sie anzusehen, kratzte er sich verlegen hinter dem Ohr. „Ich weiß jetzt nicht, was du meinst."

„Du hast doch nicht wirklich geglaubt, dass ich dir das abnehme, dass ihr den Nachmittag hier friedlich verbracht habt? Es war ja nicht nur sehr ungewöhnlich, dass alle pünktlich und brav beim Abendbrot waren als Bernardo und ich nach Hause kamen. Nein, die Hälfte meiner Kinder war auch noch frisch gebadet und hatte gewaschene Haare. Wobei du doch glatt vergessen hast, dass Henri George die Haare schneiden sollte. Da kam doch nicht etwas dazwischen?"

„Also…Neisha läuft ja auch oft mit den Sachen von Pelipa herum, warum kann dann nicht auch George die Haare etwas länger haben, wie auch Nick?"

„Mhhh… Und die Erklärung für den Wäscheberg in der Waschküche?"

Kurz presste er die Lippen aufeinander und versuchte, sie ganz unschuldig anzusehen. Dann jedoch funkelten seine Augen wieder frech. „Du lenkst ab, warum du in so einer schlechten Stimmung bist."

Sie widmete sich wieder ihrem Bild. „Ich hatte einen sehr schlechten Tag."

„Beim Kuchenbacken mit Sybil?"

„Nein."

Die Farbe auf dem Bild wurde immer dunkler. „Willst du es mir nicht lieber sagen, bevor das Bild ganz schwarz ist."

„Ich hatte heute ein Gespräch mit Frau Pastor. Sie hat in der Pause Chesmu geschlagen, weil er mit Jerry gespielt hat."

Sofort war Adam aus dem Sessel gesprungen und stand neben ihr. „Sie hat was gemacht? Warum hat er mir das nicht erzählt?"

Beruhigend legte sie ihre Hand auf seinen Arm. „Ich habe ihr schon zu verstehen gegeben, dass sie sich aus unseren Familienangelegenheiten heraushalten soll."

Skeptisch blickte er Bridget an. „Warum bekomme ich den Eindruck, dass ihr nicht nur nett geplauscht habt."

Bei ihren nächsten Worten, die nicht sehr laut waren, hatte sie den Blick nur auf das Bild gerichtet. „Das Gespräch hat eine Wendung genommen, die ich selber nicht so erwartet habe."

Da sie schwieg, ahnte Adam bereits was passiert sein konnte. „Ja…. und?"

„So schlimm war es ja dann doch nicht und Simon ist ja auch dazwischen gegangen."

„Versuchst du, mir gerade zu erklären, dass sich meine Frau in der Stadt geprügelt hat?"

Hektisch malte sie einige Striche auf das Bild. „Es war ja nur kurz."

Er nahm ihr den Pinsel aus der Hand und drehte sie an den Schultern zu sich. „Kurz?"

Sie ließ ihren Kopf gegen seine Schultern fallen. „Ich bin wirklich nicht stolz darauf, aber diese Frau ist einfach nur….. „

Sie gab nur ein knurrendes Geräusch von sich. „Haben wir wenigstens gewonnen?"

Sie lachte kurz auf. „In meinen Augen… ja. Aber sie wird sicher dasselbe von sich denken. Das war jedoch noch nicht das Schlimmste heute."

Nun schob Adam sie etwas von sich weg, um ihr wieder ins Gesicht sehen zu können. „Was kann noch schlimmer sein, als dass sich meine Frau in der Stadt schlägt?"

„Auf dem Weg nach Hause haben wir Giovanna getroffen. Sie hat einen Brief von Frederic erhalten."

„Was und das sagst du jetzt erst? Was hat er geschrieben? Wo ist er?"

Die Ruhe, die er mit Mühe in seinem Büro erlangt hatte, war nun verschwunden.

„Er ist auf dem Weg hierher und sie soll alle Sachen packen, da er sie und Riccardo mit nach Boston nehmen wird."

Erstaunt schaute er sie an.

„Wie bitte?"

„Giovanna ist völlig verzweifelt darüber, was sie jetzt machen soll. Natürlich wird sie nicht mit ihm gehen, aber sie sagte, der Brief war so emotionslos geschrieben. Er hat nur gesagt, was sie alles machen soll, mehr nicht. Nun hat sie Angst, was sie erwarten wird, wenn er da ist."

Nachdenklich wanderte Adam durch das Büro und fragte sich, was Frederic damit bezweckte. Die Liebe zu Giovanna hat ihn sicher nicht wieder herkommen lassen.

„Wann will er hier sein?"

„In den nächsten Tagen sollte er eintreffen. Adam,… auch ich habe Angst davor, was er machen wird. Er ist mit solcher Wut gegangen und der Brief zeigt, dass sich anscheinend daran nichts geändert hat."

Er reichte ihr die Hand und zog sich zu sich heran. „Ihr beide müsst keine Angst haben. Die gesamte Familie wird auf euch aufpassen. Niemals werden wir zulassen, dass er hier herkommt und meint, dann einfach mit Giovanna und Riccardo das Weite suchen zu können. Beim letzten Mal konnte ich ihn nicht aufhalten, aber dieses Mal werde ich es machen."

Er hob ihren Kopf an. „Außer du sagst, ich soll mich nicht gegen deinen Bruder stellen. Durch mich hast du schon deine Mutter verloren und dein Vater redet kein Wort mehr mit dir, weil du meine Frau bist. Kannst du auch damit leben, wenn ich die Waffe gegen Frederic ziehen muss?"

Bridget schloss die Augen und legte ihre Hände davor. Mehrmals atmete sie tief ein und aus. Sehr langsam nahm sie die Hände herunter und schaute Adam an. In ihren Augen sammelten sich einige Tränen. „Bitte sage mir, dass es nicht falsch ist, wie wir leben und woran wir glauben. Warum stellen sich so viele Leute gegen uns und unsere Art des Denkens?"

„Komm her…"

Wieder hielt er ihr die Hand hin. „So wie es viele gibt, die nicht verstehen, was wir hier machen und was wir sagen, so gibt es auch viele, die uns unterstützen und das sollten wir nie vergessen. Da ist meine Familie. Der Stamm, Jenkins, Tom und sogar Finn würde auf unserer Seite sein. Er traut sich doch jetzt schon alleine zu Koko. Und Tico wird alles daran setzen, damit er mit Giovanna und Riccardo ein glückliches Leben führen kann. Wir dürfen uns durch Leute wie die Billinghurst, Marc oder deinen Bruder nicht beirren lassen."

Zärtlich legte er seine Hand auf ihre Wange. „Du hast dich früher doch auch gegen die Engstirnigkeit der Bostoner Gesellschaft gestellt. Nur jetzt ist der Ton rauer geworden."

Sie lehnte sich wieder bei ihm an. „Bitte, versuche aber trotzdem einen anderen Weg zu finden und ihn irgendwie daran zu erinnern, dass ihr einmal gute Freunde gewesen seid."

„Ich werde nicht der erste sein, der zur Waffe greift, aber ich werde die, die ich liebe, wenn es sein muss, mit allen Mitteln verteidigen."

Sie sagte nichts, sondern versuchte weiter, in seinen Armen die Kraft für das zu schöpfen, was in den nächsten Tagen und Wochen auf sie zukommen könnte.

XXX

Tom stand vor dem Postamt und schaute zu, wer alles die Kutsche verließ. Adam war vor einigen Tagen bei ihm gewesen, um ihn zu sagen, dass Frederic in der Stadt auftauchen könnte und er rechnete damit, dass es dann Probleme geben könnte. Wie auch sein Freund, fragte er sich, was Frederic bewogen hatte, wieder nach Nevada zu kommen. Er würde doch nicht versuchen, noch mehr Geld von Adam zu bekommen? Das würde der niemals machen. Egal, welche Gerüchte Frederic noch verbreiten würde. Wollte er am Ende doch wieder in die Firma einsteigen? Tom schüttelte den Kopf. Nein, dann hätte er nicht Giovanna geschrieben, dass sie alle Sachen packen solle. Was auch immer Frederic vorhatte, auf keinen Fall würde er mit Blumen vor der Tür seiner Frau stehen. Der Sheriff wollte schon gehen, als sein Blick wieder auf die Kutsche fiel. Den jungen Mann, der dort als letzter ausstieg, kannte er doch. Zweimal musste er noch hinsehen, bis er sich absolut sicher war. Ungläubig lief er auf den Mann zu.

„Jörn?"

Freudestrahlend drehte sich Jörn um, als er die Stimme erkannte.

„Pa."

Noch immer ziemlich verwundert darüber, dass sein Sohn zurück war, schaute Tom ihn an. „Bitte, sage nicht Pa zu mir. Ich fühle mich dann so alt. Jörn, nicht nur, dass ich mich frage, was du hier machst, kannst du bitte auch aufhören mit dem Wachsen."

Jörn musste lachen. Vor seiner Zeit in Boston ist es nicht so aufgefallen, dass sein Vater gerade einmal zwölf Jahre älter war, aber jetzt musste er ihm recht geben, dass es schon merkwürdig war, zu ihm Pa zu sagen. „Dann sage ich mal lieber, hallo Sheriff."

Beide nahmen sich in den Arm und es war nicht zu übersehen, wie sehr sie sich über die unerwartete Rückkehr freuten. „Nun sag schon, was machst du hier und warum hast du nicht geschrieben, dass du kommst."

Jörn nahm seine Tasche, die ihm der Kutscher gereicht hatte und lief langsam mit seinem Vater los. „Ich habe es in Boston nicht mehr ausgehalten. Ich wollte endlich wieder nach Hause."

Entsetzt blieb Tom stehen und hielt Jörn am Hemd fest. „Du hast doch nur noch ein Jahr. Du kannst doch nicht alles einfach hinschmeißen."

„Keine Sorge, Sheriff."

Er schlug Tom gegen den Arm und lief weiter. „Ich habe alle meine Prüfungen erfolgreich abgeschlossen und zwar so gut, dass ich das letzte Jahr, das nur noch bei einem Anwalt stattfindet, hier beenden kann. Nur für die Abschlussprüfung muss ich im nächsten Jahr dann nach San Franzisco, aber auf diesen Kompromiss bin ich gerne eingegangen."

„Und das eine Jahr konntest du nicht noch dort bleiben?"

Der Blick von Jörn wurde nun ernst. „Nein. Das dort ist nicht meine Welt. Und da ich hier als Anwalt arbeiten möchte, sollte mein Abschlussjahr sich auch mit den Dingen beschäftigen, mit denen ich es auch später zu tun haben werde. Und das sind nicht die Sachen, die in Boston so verhandelt werden."

Wieder blieb Tom stehen und schaute sich Jörn an. „Ich bin stolz auf dich. Dass du deinen Weg gefunden hast und diesen auch durchhältst. Nicht jeder hätte das geschafft mit deiner Lebensgeschichte."

„Ich habe das Yvette und, mir fällt es etwas schwer das zu sagen, Little Joe zu verdanken."

„Little Joe? Ich würde doch eher sagen, Adam."

„Ohne Little Joe wäre ich an dem Abend damals nicht in den Hinterhof gegangen und hätte so Adam nicht kennengelernt."

Tom lachte los. „So kann man das auch sehen."

„Ich freue mich schon auf das Gesicht von Joe und auf die Geschichte, wie Dianne ihn sich nun doch angeln konnte."

„Das kannst du gerne machen, aber morgen. Heute werden sich deine Mutter und deine Geschwister darüber freuen, dass du wieder da bist und eins noch, Jörn…" Er tippte seinem Sohn gegen die Brust. „.. du willst ein Anwalt sein und bist dann noch mein Sohn… du und Joe solltet vielleicht jetzt nicht mehr mit euren Schleudern auf Mädchen schießen oder mit Pfeil und Bogen spielen."

„Wie ich Joe kenne, werden wir nun anderen Blödsinn machen."

„Ich will nichts weiter darüber wissen."

Mit einem Lachen öffnete Tom die Tür von seinem Haus und freute sich jetzt schon auf das Gesicht, das Sybil gleich machen würde.

XXXXX

Tico nahm einen großen Schluck aus seiner Flasche und schaute sich um. Seit heute morgen hatte er so ein unangenehmes Kribbeln im Nacken. Er nahm seinen Hut ab und goss sich das Wasser nun über den Kopf. Die ganze Sache mit Frederic machte ihm wohl doch mehr zu schaffen, als dass er sich das eingestehen wollte. Zwar versuchte er, Giovanna ständig dahin zu beruhigen, dass Frederic nicht der Typ Mann war, den man eigentlich ernst nehmen konnte, aber trotzdem hatte Tico jeden Tag aufs neue ein ungutes Gefühl in der Magengegend. Jeder wusste doch, wie groß Frederics Angst vor Waffen und Schlägereien war. Also was sollte er eigentlich dann gegen die Cartwrights und gegen ihn ausrichten können. Im Gegensatz zu Adam würde er Frederic ohne zu zögern erschießen, wenn es sein müsste. Sogar Mr. O`Sullivan war nun oft bei Giovanna im Waisenhaus, um aufzupassen, ob Frederic plötzlich vor der Tür steht und Tom wollte ihm sofort Bescheid geben, wenn Frederic in Virginia City eintreffen sollte.

Tico hängte die Flasche wieder an den Sattel und setzte sich seinen Hut richtig auf. Er wollte gerade losreiten, als er ein Blitzen aus dem Augenwinkel vernahm. Er drehte sich in die Richtung und versuchte zu erkennen, was dort war. Er hörte den Schuss nicht, sondern spürte nur den Einschlag der Kugel, die ihn dann vom Pferd holte. Er rollte über den Boden und blieb bewegungslos liegen. Wahrscheinlich ein zweiter Schuss lies sein Pferd dann scheuen und es rannte davon.


	109. Chapter 109

Schmunzelnd stellte Ben seine Tasse ab. Adam stand sicherlich schon zehn Minuten draußen. Er hatte Sport festgebunden und sich dann kein Schritt weiter bewegt. Sein Blick war nur auf die Zügel gerichtet. Ben wusste genau, immer wenn Adam sich so verhielt, würde er gerne mit seinen Vater über das reden, was ihn beschäftigte, aber er wusste nicht, wie er das Gespräch beginnen sollte. Dann würde er seinen Sohn mal helfen, die richtigen Worte zu finden.

Adam war so tief in Gedanken, dass er seinen Vater erst wahrnahm, als dieser ihn ansprach.

„Du kannst auch gerne reinkommen, und wir trinken zusammen einen Kaffee, oder hast du heute noch so viel zu tun und überlegst gerade, womit du anfangen sollst?"

Noch tiefer senkte Adam den Kopf und lächelte. Jahre hatte er seinem Vater vorgeworfen, dass er ihn nicht verstand, aber immer, wenn er so mit sich haderte, ob er über etwas sprechen sollte oder nicht, sah er ihm das sofort an. So drehte er sich um und lehnte sich an die Querstange und legte die Arme übereinander. Bevor er antwortete, fasste er sich nochmals an die Nasenflügel und rieb sich leicht die Augen. „Auf der Ranch und auf der Baustelle läuft alles so, wie ich es gerne habe. So gut, dass ich die Zeit habe, mir so viele Gedanken zu machen, was Frederic wirklich vorhat, und wann er hier endlich eintrifft."

Nun war es Ben, der, bevor er etwas sagte, einige Zeit brauchte bevor er sprach. Auch er hatte sich, seit er wusste, dass Frederic herkommen wollte, gefragt, was dessen Absichten waren. So wie alle anderen, war auch er der Meinung, dass er sich nicht wieder mit seiner Frau vertragen wollte. Auch, dass das Ganze ein Freundschaftsbesuch sein sollte, konnte er sich nicht vorstellen. „Hat er noch einen weiteren Brief geschrieben?"

Adam schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Adam, so wie ich Frederic kennengelernt habe, und was du mir von ihm erzählt hast, kann er doch eigentlich keine Bedrohung für euch sein. Du hast doch nicht wirklich Angst?"

„Angst? ... Nein. Aber ich kann ihn nicht richtig einschätzen. Als er vor zwei Jahren so plötzlich gegangen ist, war er so wütend, wie ich es vorher noch nie bei ihm erlebt habe, und der Brief war nun nicht so geschrieben, dass ich den Eindruck bekommen habe, dass sich daran etwas geändert hat. Dann weiß ich ja auch, dass er in Boston nicht das erreicht hat, was er sich vorgenommen hatte."

Adam schaute zu Boden und hielt sich die Hand vor die Augen. Mit einem tiefen Atemzug schaute er dann seinen Vater wieder an. „Was ist, wenn ich ihn, aus welchen Gründen auch immer, stoppen muss? Pa, da ist nicht nur Bridget, die durch mich ihre Familie verloren hat, da ist auch Riccardo. Was soll ich ihm sagen, wenn ich schuld am Tod seines Vaters bin? Wenn ich gegen Frederic die Waffe ziehen muss?"

Unwillkürlich zog Ben die Augen zusammen. Auch er hatte schon daran gedacht, was es für Bridget bedeuten könnte, wenn ihr Bruder sich gegen Adam oder sogar gegen das Gesetz stellen würde, aber nicht einmal hatte er dabei an Riccardo gedacht. Der Junge war schon dabei gewesen, als seine Großmutter sterben musste. Was würde er nun sagen, wenn er auch noch erleben musste, wenn seinem Vater etwas passieren würde und erneut Adam dabei im Mittelpunkt stand? „Ich bete darum, dass Frederic sich besinnt, wenn er hier ist, und er mit dir in Ruhe über seine Probleme reden kann. Sicher wird es nicht einfach sein, wenn er mit eigenen Augen sehen muss, dass seine Frau von einem anderen Mann schwanger ist und auch nicht mehr an eine gemeinsame Zukunft mit ihm denkt. Aber ich hoffe darauf, dass er nicht vergisst, dass es sich hier um seine Familie handelt, und ihr beide mal sehr gute Freunde gewesen seid."

Adam drehte sich um und legte seine Hände nun auf die Querstange und atmete tief durch. „In letzter Zeit frage ich mich immer wieder, wie tief unsere Freundschaft wirklich gewesen ist. War ich nicht eher jemand der ihm dabei geholfen hat, sich weiter durch das Leben zu schummeln? Frederic hatte nie etwas Richtiges auf die Beine gestellt. Immer nur durch die Hilfe anderer. Von alleine ist er nie auf eine Idee gekommen, wie er sein Leben gestalten soll."

Etwas irritiert über diese Aussage stellte sich Ben neben seinen Sohn. „Du hast mir doch erzählt, dass er doch nach seinem Unfall einige Schiffe gebaut hat, und nach seinem Studium hat er doch die Firma gegründet und den Auftrag der Bahn bekommen. Du bist doch erst später sein Partner geworden."

Es war nur ein leises Lachen von Adam aber Ben hatte es gehört. „Die Schiffe waren kleine Fischerboote, und den Auftrag hatte ihm Pietro besorgt, damit er seine Familie versorgen konnte, ohne seinen Vater um Hilfe bitten zu müssen, und die Firma…." Wieder ein leises Lachen. „.. die zu gründen war nicht schwer. Dafür musste er nur ein Büro anmieten. Den Auftrag für die Bahn hat er dann von einem Kollegen seines Vaters erhalten, weil dieser sich nicht mit so kleinen Projekten abgeben wollte. Die richtigen Aufträgen hat er nur erhalten, als feststand, dass ich mit in die Firma einsteige."

Adam drehte den Kopf nun zu seinem Vater. „Frederic hat bis heute keine vernünftige Entscheidung von alleine getroffen. Heute bezweifle ich sogar, dass er Giovanna damals geheiratet hätte, wenn ich nicht so auf ihn eingewirkt hätte."

„Bist du jetzt nicht etwas zu hart zu ihm?"

Langsam schüttelte Adam den Kopf. „Was seine Einstellung zur Verantwortung betrifft, …. nein, … was unsere Freundschaft anbelangt, …. könnte es durchaus sein. Ich denke, wir beide haben es verschieden gesehen, was Freundschaft eigentlich bedeutet."

Ben fasste Adam am Arm an. „Wir reden immer darüber wie es Bridget oder Riccardo gehen könnte, wenn etwas mit Frederic passieren sollte, aber was ist mit dir? Wie wird es dir gehen, wenn du ihn von etwas Unüberlegtem abhalten musst?"

Stärker umfasste Adam die Stange und ließ den Kopf hängen. Ben legte seine Hand nun auf seinen Rücken. Sein Sohn musste ihm keine Antwort geben. Seine Körperhaltung sagte alles aus. „Eventuell machen wir uns auch alle zu viel Gedanken, und Frederic will nur die Angelegenheit mit Giovanna klären und reist dann wieder ab."

Adam schaute nicht hoch. „Das glaubst du doch nicht wirklich, Pa. Nicht nach dem Brief. Die Scheidung hätte er auch von Boston aus regeln können. Er möchte an das große Geld ohne dafür viel tun zu müssen. Er möchte so ein Leben führen, wie es ihm sein Vater vorgelebt hat."

„Er wird es nicht wagen sich gegen die gesamte Familie zu stellen. Egal, gegen wen sich seine Wut richtet, er wird es dann mit der gesamten Familie Cartwright zu tun bekommen."

Mit der Hand vor den Augen richtete sich Adam wieder auf. „Es bleibt uns nichts anderes übrig als zu warten bis er hier auftaucht."

Ein kleines Lächeln huschte über das Gesicht von Adam. „Wie sieht es aus? Ich müsste raus reiten und schauen, welche Tiere wir noch mit auf den Trail nehmen. Kommst du mit mir mit?"

Freundlich schlug Ben seinem Sohn auf den Rücken. „Ich hole nur schnell meine Sachen und dann können wir los."

Adam löste die Zügel wieder, stieg in den Sattel und wartete darauf, dass sein Vater fertig wurde. Kurze Zeit später machten sie sich gemeinsam auf den Weg zur Nord-Weide.

XXX

Die Sonne wurde so langsam unangenehm und noch viel länger konnte er ohne Wasser auch nicht mehr hier liegen blieben. Vorsichtig hob er etwas den Kopf an und schaute sich um. Nicht nur sein Pferd war nicht mehr zu sehen, auch von dem, der auf ihn geschossen hatte, war nichts zu sehen. Tico drehte den Kopf zu den Felsen, von denen der Schuss gekommen sein musste. Konnte er es wagen aufzustehen, oder wartete derjenige nur darauf, erneut auf ihn feuern zu können? Nach einigen Minuten stand der Vormann der Ponderosa vorsichtig auf und blickte dabei auf sein Arm. Schmerzerfüllt verzog er das Gesicht, als er sein Tuch um die Wunde wickelte. Leise stöhnend schaute er sich dann um. So wie es aussah, war derjenige, dem er die Kugel im Arm zu verdanken hatte, verschwunden. So lief Tico auf die Felsen zu um eventuell einige Spuren zu finden. Aber wie nicht anders zu erwarten, konnte er nichts finden, was auf den Täter hinweisen konnte. Er lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an einen der Felsen und dachte darüber nach, was er nun machen sollte. Zu Fuß würde er einige Stunden brauchen. Er könnte zu der Straße laufen, die nach Carson City führte. Sollte ihm aber keiner entgegenkommen, würde es ihn noch mehr Stunden kosten, bis er wieder auf der Ponderosa war. Tico fasste sich wieder an den Arm. Die Wunde blutete zwar nicht mehr, aber dafür brannte sie jetzt. Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen stieß er sich ab und lief los. Weit kam er jedoch nicht. Zwischen dem Schlag auf seinem Hinterkopf und der Schwärze, die ihn verschlang, lag nur ein Wimpernschlag.

XXX

Simon traute seinen Augen nicht, als er aus dem Fenster sah. Sein nächster Blick ging sofort zur Uhr. Keine zwanzig Minuten mehr bis zum Schulschluss. Frederic lehnte an einem Baum und schaute zur Tür. Da Tom nicht zu sehen war, hatte dieser anscheinend nicht mitbekommen, dass Frederic in der Stadt war. Ohne dass es groß auffiel, blickte Simon zu Riccardo. Zum Glück war sein Platz in der Mitte des Raumes, so dass dieser seinen Vater nicht gleich sehen konnte. Auch der Rest vom kleinen Stamm hatte ihre Plätze so, dass sie schon sehr den Kopf drehen mussten, um Frederic zu sehen. Natürlich fragte sich Simon, was der Vater von Riccardo hier wollte. Sehr deutlich hatte er jeden wissen lassen, dass er den Jungen nicht als seinen Sohn ansah. Dann stockte Simon. Erneut sah er zu Frederic. Nun wusste er ganz genau, dass er Riccardo auf keinen Fall alleine zu seinem Vater gehen lassen würde. Er kannte ja Adams alten Freund nicht lange bevor dieser verschwand, aber er hatte ihn noch nie zuvor mit einer Waffe gesehen, und was er noch wusste, war dieser auch kein Freund davon gewesen. Er war jedem Ärger lieber aus dem Weg gegangen. Langsam lief Simon zum Schrank, in dem seine Sachen lagen. Nur soweit, dass er in die Revolvertrommel sehen konnte, zog er seine Waffe aus dem Holster. Eigentlich war diese Aktion unnötig gewesen. Seit er wusste, dass Frederic seine Rückkehr angekündigt hatte, achtete er jeden Tag darauf, dass seine Waffe immer mit genug Patronen gefüllt war. Sachte schob er die Waffe ins Holster zurück und drehte sich zur Klasse um.

„Bernardo, kannst du bitte die Aufgaben einsammeln und sie dann zu mir bringen? Wer sein Blatt Bernardo gegeben hat, packt seine Sachen zusammen. Ich schaue mir jede Arbeit kurz an, und sage dann, wer schon gehen kann."

Jenkins brauchte gar nicht zu Adams Sohn zu sehen um zu wissen, dass dieser sich sicherlich darüber wunderte, dass er die Arbeiten einsammeln sollte. Normalerweise machte dass immer einer der jüngeren Schüler. So reichte Bernardo ihm die Blätter und schaute ihn fragend an. Sein Lehrer senkte den Kopf und sprach nun auf Spanisch und sehr leise mit ihm. „Ich möchte, dass du den kleinen Stamm nach dem Unterricht zu den Pferden begleitest. Sie sollen auf keinen Fall auf Riccardo warten oder stehen bleiben. Frederic wartet vor der Tür. Reitet dann zum Sheriff und gebt ihm Bescheid. Ich werde mich solange um Riccardo und seinen Vater kümmern. Hast du alles verstanden?"

„Si Señor."

Bernardo lief zurück zu seinem Tisch und packte langsam seine Sachen zusammen. Wie alle anderen auch, wusste er darüber Bescheid, dass der Vater von Riccardo wieder aufgetaucht war, aber er hätte nie gedacht, dass er zur Schule kommen würde.

Nun konnte er nur darauf hoffen, dass die anderen auf ihn hören würden. Gerade Aiyana versuchte sich immer wieder gegen ihn durchzusetzen. Sie stürzte sich nur zu gerne in einen Konflikt. Vor allem, wenn er sich gegen die Familie oder gegen den Stamm richtete. Seine Aufmerksamkeit lag nun bei Simon, als dieser die Namen der Schüler nannte, die schon gehen durften. Dann folgte sein Name, und recht schnell danach die Namen von dem kleinen Stamm. Nur Riccardos fehlte dabei. Wie nicht anders zu erwarteten, schauten die anderen sofort zu ihren Freund, der aber nur mit den Schultern zuckte.

„Riccardo, kommst du bitte nach vorne. Ich muss mit dir über deine Arbeit sprechen."

Bernardo schnappte sich Aiyana und sagte etwas lauter, dass sie jetzt alle gehen würden. Zuerst zierte sich Aiyana, aber Bernardo sprach dann so energisch mit ihr wie sie es noch nie zuvor erlebt hatte. So nickte sie den anderen zu und folgte ihrem Bruder. Auf dem Weg nach draußen flüsterte er ihr zu, warum sie schnell zu ihren Pferden gehen sollten um dann Tom zu holen.

Riccardo stand vor seinem Lehrer und wusste nicht was er sagen sollte. Was er aber wusste war, dass er keinen Fehler gemacht hatte bei den Aufgaben. Tico und sein Onkel hatten ihm sehr deutlich gesagt, falls er wieder eine schlechte Note mitbringen würde, weil er zu faul zum Lernen war, durfte er nicht bei den Vorbereitungen für den Trail helfen. Zwar könnte er noch mehr üben, aber er achtete immer darauf, dass er wenigsten ein B erreichen konnte.

Jenkins schaute nicht vom Blatt auf, als er mit ihm sprach. „Bist du zufrieden mit deiner Arbeit, Riccardo?"

„Eigentlich dachte ich, dass ich nicht so viele Fehler gemacht habe."

Jenkins legte die Arbeit auf den Tisch und ging zum Schrank um seine Sache zu holen. Als er sich seinen Waffengurt umschnallte, verließen gerade die letzten die Klasse. Augenblicklich veränderte sich der Gesichtsausdruck von Simon.

„Riccardo, hole deinen Sachen und bleibe dann bei mir."

Sichtlich verwirrt schaute Riccardo zu, wie Simon den Tisch abräumte und seine Satteltasche über die Schulter warf. Dann versetzte er ihm einen leichten Schubs gegen die Schulter und stieß ihn zu seiner Bank. Über diese unerwartete Reaktion blickte Riccardo ihn erschrocken an. Simon holte Luft und versuchte wieder ruhiger zu werden. Er legte die Hand auf die Schulter des Jungen und versuchte ihn nun etwas zuversichtlicher anzusehen. „Riccardo, du weißt, dass dein Vater geschrieben hat, dass er nach Virginia City kommt?"

Langsam nickte Riccardo. „Er steht vor der Tür."

Zuerst hielt Giovannas Sohn die Luft an. Dann sah er zur Schultür. Sofort brach ein Gefühlschaos in ihm aus. Wut, Freude, Neugier und auch Angst und die große Frage, was sein Vater hier an der Schule wollte. Vorsichtig kehrten die Augen zu Simon zurück. „Gehst du mit mir zusammen raus?"

„Ja, das werde ich machen."

Nun blickte der Lehrer ihn wieder ernst an. „Riccardo, wir wissen nicht warum dein Vater wieder hier ist. Aber sein Verhalten in den letzten zwei Jahren lässt uns nicht hoffen, dass sich seine Wut auf deinen Onkel und auf deine Mutter gelegt hat. Und leider weißt du auch, was er über dich gesagt hat, und so frage ich mich, was er jetzt hier möchte."

„Dass er sich freut mich zu sehen, denkst du nicht?"

Simon schüttelte den Kopf. „Es tut mir leid, Riccardo."

Nur kurz konnte man sehen, dass Riccardo darüber traurig war. Dann kehrte sein stolzer und selbstbewusster Blick zurück. „Dann ist das so. Er will nicht mein Vater sein, und ich habe mit Tico einen neuen Vater. In wenigen Wochen wird er zu uns ins Haus ziehen, und dann sind wir eine richtige Familie. Wir brauchen den Mann, der dort vor der Tür steht, nicht."

Simon setzte Riccardo seinen Hut auf. „Wir schaffen das. Ich bin bei dir, und wenn du nicht mit ihm reden möchtest, dann musst du das auch nicht machen."

Ohne weiteres Wort verließen sie gemeinsam das Schulhaus. Beim Abschließen schaute sich Simon unauffällig um. Auch Riccardo ließ sich nicht anmerken, dass er bereits wusste, dass sein Vater in der Nähe war. Dann sah er ihn. Frederic kam langsam auf die beiden zugelaufen.

Die eine Hand legte Simon auf die Schulter des Jungen, so dass er ihn im Notfall hinter sich ziehen konnte. Seine rechte Hand kam nur wenige Zentimeter über seinem Holster zu liegen.

„Hallo Frederic."

Abschätzend blickten sich die beiden Männer an. Wenn Simon nicht schon bereits vorher geahnt hatte, dass Adams alter Freund nicht aus alter Liebe zu seiner Familie und seinen Freunden zurückkehrt war, so bestätigte Frederic dies nun mit seinem ganzen Auftreten.

„Bist du jetzt an der Reihe, dich um meine Frau und Adams Kind zu kümmern?"

Die Schultern von Riccardo verspannten sich sofort. So wie es schien, hatte er doch etwas die Hoffnung gehabt, dass sein Vater sich geändert hätte. „Hast du uns was Wichtiges mitzuteilen? Wenn nicht, dann wünschen wir dir noch einen schönen Tag, da wir pünktlich Zuhause erwartet werden."

„Dir habe ich nichts zu sagen, aber mit Riccardo muss ich sprechen."

Ohne einen Funken väterlicher Liebe wanderte der Blick von Frederic nun zu Riccardo. Der wollte aber nicht mit ihm sprechen und lief los. Sofort hatte er die Hand von seinem Vater auf der Brust. „Du bleibst."

Ängstlich schaute der Junge erst auf die Hand auf seiner Brust und dann zu seinem Vater. Bevor er jedoch etwas sagen konnte, trat Simon zwischen sie. Die rechte Hand lag nun ganz auf seiner Waffe. Genauso bedrohlich wie auch die Stimme von Frederic eben war, klang auch die von Simon. „Was willst du von ihm?"

Kein Schritt wich Frederic zurück. Er verschränkte die Arme und lachte Simon spöttisch an. „Willst du deine Waffe ziehen und mich umlegen?"

„Sag was du zu sagen hast und dann geh."

Ein fieses kurzes Lächeln war die Antwort von Frederic, dann sah er an Simon vorbei zu seinem Sohn. „Deine Mutter wird dir ja sicher erzählt haben, dass sie mit mir nach Boston zurück gehen wird. Ich habe nicht die Absicht, eines von Adams Kinder durchzufüttern. Du wirst also deine Sachen packen und ab morgen dann bei deinem Vater wohnen."

Die Pupillen stark vergrößert und die Augen weit aufgerissen sah ihn sein Sohn an. Sofort legte Simon dem Jungen beruhigend die Hand auf dessen Arm und hielt ihn fest. Sein Blick war aber weiter auf Frederic gerichtet. „Du brauchst deine Sachen nicht zu packen. Deine Mutter wird nicht nach Boston gehen."

„Das hast du nicht zu entscheiden. Du bist nur sein Lehrer, mehr nicht. Du kannst froh sein, dass dich bisher keiner erschossen hat, …. Rothaut …"

Ein Grinsen huschte über Simons Gesicht, das aber weit von einem freundschaftlichen Grinsen entfernt war. „Frederic, du hast dich zwar verändert und bist nicht mehr der kleine erbärmliche Feigling wie noch vor zwei Jahren, aber du willst dich doch nicht wirklich mit mir anlegen? Obwohl, …. damit wären einige Probleme schnell gelöst."

„Den Gefallen erweise ich dir und den anderen nicht. Ich werde am Ende der Woche mit meiner Frau Virginia City verlassen. Ich hoffe, dass diese Mistgeburt von Bastard auf dem Weg nach Boston auf die Welt kommt, damit ich ihn unterwegs los werden kann. Ich muss leider diese Lügnerin weiter ertragen, um in Boston bei den richtigen Leuten akzeptiert zu werden. Aber außer dass sie mich hin und wieder mal begleiten muss, wird sie kein Teil meines Lebens mehr sein, aber ich kann ihr nur raten, dort mit den Männern nicht so rum zu machen wie hier. Sonst wird sie auch meine andere Seite mal kennenlernen. Und du, Junge, …" Er zeigte mit dem Finger auf Riccardo. „Wirst genauso aus meinem Leben verschwinden wie dieses Kind, das deine Mutter gerade in ihrem Bauch hat. Und ich warne dich. Tauche niemals in Boston auf und suche uns. Du bist kein Teil meiner Familie."

Riccardo musste aufgrund der harten Worte seines Vaters schlucken. Sein Selbstbewusstsein bröckelte von Wort zu Wort mehr. Nun musste er sich bei Simon festhalten, um sich von ihm die Kraft zu holen, damit er nicht anfing zu weinen.

„Und wie ich gesagt habe. Ab morgen hast du nichts mehr im Haus deiner Mutter zu suchen. Ich werde auf dich auch keine Rücksicht nehmen, da ich noch diese Woche die Rückreise antreten muss. Ich möchte nicht durch diesen unsinnigen Krieg noch größere Umwege in Kauf nehmen müssen."

„Lass uns gehen, Riccardo. Ich denke es ist genug Unsinn geredet worden."

Simon zog den Jungen mit sich. Frederic wollte sich ihm in den Weg stellen, als er sah, wie Tom mit ernstem Blick auf die kleine Gruppe zugelaufen kam. So zeigte er wieder mit den Finger auf den Jungen. „Morgen ,… sonst kümmere ich mich darum, dass du weg bist."

Frederic sah noch einmal verächtlich auf Tom und verschwand dann hinter einem Haus.

Tom schaute ihm noch nach, als er bei Simon und Riccardo stand. „Habe ich einen Grund ihm nachzugehen?"

„Nein. Ich werde Riccardo nach Hause bringen und dann mit Adam reden. Ich gehe davon aus, dass er noch nicht weiß, dass Frederic da ist."

Nachdenklich sah Tom weiter in die Richtung in der Frederic verschwunden war. „Ich werde mich umhören, ob er in der Stadt ein Zimmer hat, und dann werde ich auch zu Adam reiten."

Besorgt sah Tom zu seinem Freund. „Zuvor werde ich aber mit Steve reden. Er soll gleich zu Giovanna reiten und dort bleiben, bis wir wissen wie wir weiter vorgehen."

Simon nickte nur und schob Riccardo dann zu seinem Pferd. Während der Lehrer und Giovannas Sohn in den Sattel stiegen, lief der Sheriff um das Haus herum um zu sehen, ob er Frederic noch zu Gesicht bekommen konnte.

XXXXX

Zuerst zögerte sie noch etwas, aber dann klopfte sie beherzt an die Tür. Es dauerte einen Moment, und es wurde ihr geöffnet. Wenn sie nun aber gehofft hatte, dass dort Adam stand oder Henri, sah sie nun in die ziemlich erstaunten Augen von Bridget. Auch wenn sie diese Begegnung gerne vermieden hätte, musste Yvette etwas lächeln, als sie sich die Frau von Adam genauer ansah. Sonst hatte sie sie ja nur in der Stadt gesehen und dann auch nur von der Ferne. Zum ersten Mal sprachen sie nun auch miteinander. So wie Bridget aussah, war sie gerade beim Kuchenbacken. An ihrer Stirn befand sich etwas Mehl wie auch in einigen Haarsträhnen, die ihr wild ins Gesicht hingen.

„Guten Tag, … ich müsste bitte mit ihrem Mann sprechen."

So wie Yvette sie betrachtete hatte, so sah auch Bridget nun die Frau an, die vor ihr stand. Sie konnte wahrscheinlich noch zehnmal mit den Augen blinzeln, Yvette würde immer noch an ihrer Tür stehen. Es kostete sie eine Menge Kraft, Yvette nicht einfach die Tür vor der Nase zuzuschlagen. So beherrschte sie sich und war froh, dass Adam nicht da war, und sie so dieses Gespräch recht schnell beenden konnte. „Er ist nicht hier und kommt erst am Nachmittag wieder."

„Es ist sehr wichtig. Wo kann ich ihn finden?"

„Irgendwo auf der Ponderosa."

Yvette überlegte, was sie nun machen sollte. Am Nachmittag hatte sie nicht die Zeit noch einmal hier rauszukommen. „Können wir beide dann reden?"

„Wir?"

Bridget war über diese Frage so erstaunt, dass ihre Stimme eine Oktave höher schoss.

„Bitte."

Nun war es Bridget, die überlegen musste, was sie nun machen sollte. Dann öffnete sie die Tür ein Stück weiter, so dass Yvette hereinkommen konnte. Es war ja nicht die Tätigkeit, der Yvette nachging, weshalb sie eigentlich nichts mit ihr zu tun haben wollte. So wie auch Adam, sah sie in erster Linie immer erst den Menschen, der vor ihr stand und urteilte über diesen nicht, was für einer Arbeit er nachging oder wo dieser herkam. Das war schon in Boston so und an dieser Einstellung hatte sich auch nichts geändert, seit sie hier im Westen lebte. Es war der Gedanke, was zwischen Adam und ihr gewesen war, die diese Eifersucht in Bridget weckte. So versuchte sie sich damit zu beruhigen, dass Adam ihr mehrmals versichert hatte, dass er nicht mehr aus diesen Gründen mit Yvette hin und wieder Kontakt hatte, und so wie er ihr erzählt hatte, war sie nun ja mit Mitch verheiratet, und obwohl es keiner so richtig nachvollziehen konnte, auch noch ziemlich glücklich dazu. So schob sie die Gedanken darüber, was mal war, zur Seite und versuchte nur die Person Yvette vor sich zusehen, die ihr etwas zu sagen hatte, was anscheinend nicht warten konnte.

Yvette betrat das Haus und schaute sich um. Von außen war sie ja schon von der Größe beeindruckt gewesen, aber als sie es nun von innen sah, wunderte sie sich doch ein wenig. Adam hatte nie den Eindruck gemacht, dass er Wert darauf legte, dass man sah, wieviel Geld er besaß. „Ich habe eigentlich gedacht, dass es hier etwas lauter zugehen würde. Wenn ich da an Scotty denken, wenn er durchs Haus rennt …."

Lächelnd strich Bridget einige Strähnen aus der Stirn. „Unsere Jüngste schläft gerade, Neisha und Clair sind mit Henri in die Stadt gefahren, und George …." Bridget machte eine kleine Pause, als sie an den Morgen dachte, und was ihr Sohn schon wieder alles angestellt hatte. „... ist bei meinen Schwiegervater."

Sie erzählte Yvette nicht, dass neben Adam, Ben der Einzige war, der George wenigstens etwas unter Kontrolle hatte. Bei den Beiden wagte er es nicht, so viel anzustellen und auch nicht so frech zu sein, wie er es teilweise bei Henri und ihr war. „Ich habe ja schon von Scott gehört. Wie alt ist er?"

„Er wird im Herbst vier. Er ist ein lieber Junge, aber er hält uns auf Trab …"

Beide Frauen schwiegen nun und sahen sich an. Dann zeigte Bridget zur Küche. Sie sagt sich, dass Adam nicht weiter Kontakt mit ihr hätte, wenn sie nicht sein Vertrauen hätte. Mit den anderen Damen, die er, bevor sie nach Virginia City kam, getroffen hatte, hat er ja auch keinen Kontakt mehr. Und auch Tom sprach nie schlecht über sie. Sie musste ja keine Freundin von Yvette werden, aber sie würde höflich zu ihr sein und versuchen ihre Eifersucht zu zügeln. „Ich muss mich weiter um den Kuchen kümmern, wenn ich damit fertig sein will, bevor die Kinder aus der Schule kommen."

Yvette folgte Adams Frau in die Küche und musste wieder etwas lächeln. Es sah so häuslich aus. Wenn sie da an ihren kleinen privaten Bereich im Sweet Bravour dachte ….. Darüber müsste sie irgendwann auch mit Mitch reden. Auch wenn sie der Frau vom Pastor nicht recht geben wollte, aber es war wirklich nicht die richtige Umgebung um ein Kind großzuziehen.

Bridget zeigte auf einen Stuhl und Yvette nahm Platz.

„Gibt es jeden Tag bei Ihnen frischen Kuchen?"

„Um Himmelswillen nein. Auch wenn die Kinder und Adam das gerne sehen würden. Wir feiern morgen den Geburtstag von Chesmu, und er hat sich seinen Lieblingskuchen gewünscht."

Bridget widmete sich dem Kuchenteig und es herrschte wieder Stille zwischen beiden. Leise lachend holte Yvette dann letztendlich Luft. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass es mir schwer fallen würde darüber zu reden, und mit Adam wäre es sicher auch etwas einfacher gewesen."

Ohne die Arbeit zu unterbrechen legte Bridget den Kopf schief. „Sie haben Angst vor mir …? Das flaue Gefühl im Magen liegt ja wohl mehr auf meiner Seite."

„Natürlich habe ich mit allem gerechnet, wenn wir beide uns zum ersten Mal begegnen. Aber auf keinen Fall, dass ich bei Ihnen in der Küche Kaffee trinke. Sie hätten mich ja auch zum Teufel jagen können. Sie haben doch gar kein Grund mich zu fürchten."

Nun hielt Bridget inne und sah Yvette ernst an. „Nicht? Ich habe mich mehrmals gefragt, warum Sie gerade hier in Virginia City ihr Geschäft aufgemacht haben."

„Sie fragen, ob ich es wegen Adam gemacht habe? Ja, habe ich …." Die Farbe aus Bridgets Gesicht verschwand augenblicklich. „… und wegen Jörn. Beide sind die einzigen Personen, die mich als Mensch gesehen haben und nicht als eine Frau, für die man bezahlt. Ich weiß, dass Adam nie mehr als Freundschaft für mich empfinden wird, aber er hat mich mit Respekt behandelt. Von unserem ersten Treffen an."

Sie atmete kurz durch bevor sie weiter sprach. „Ich hatte leider damals nur eine Wahl. Verhungern oder mein Geld auf diese Weise zu verdienen. Ich war sehr jung und wusste eigentlich nicht genau, worauf ich mich damit einließ, und so siegte der Magen vor der Angst, was mich erwarten würde. Adam hat mir die Möglichkeit eröffnet, dass ich mein Leben neu gestalten kann, dass ICH nun bestimme, wie es läuft. Das werde ich nie vergessen. Ich habe mein Geschäft hier aufgemacht, weil ich wusste, dass er mir, ohne eine Gegenleistung zu verlangen, zur Seite stehen würde, wenn es Probleme geben sollte. Des weiteren wollte ich in der Nähe von Jörn sein. Ich konnte dem Jungen in Nevada City nicht helfen und war so dankbar, dass er meine versteckten Andeutungen verstanden hatte, und nach Joe und Adam gesucht hat. Ich wusste, hier würde er die Hilfe bekommen, die er brauchte."

Bridget dachte über die Worte von Yvette nach, und dass die Art wie sie redete und wie ihr ganzes Auftreten war, sie auch einen anderen Weg hätte gehen lassen können, wenn sie damals eine richtige Unterstützung erfahren hätte, und sofort stellte sich ihr eine Frage die sie nicht verstand?

„Warum Mitch?"

Sie hob ihre Hand. „Entschuldigung. Das ist eine sehr persönliche Frage, und es steht mir nicht zu diese zu stellen. Verzeihung."

Lächelnd blickte Yvette auf den Kuchenteig, und sie fragte sich, wie weit sich ihr Leben noch verändern würde. „Sie sind nicht die Einzige, die sich wundert. Ich weiß genau was für ein Verhältnis Mitch und Adam zueinander haben, und wie entsetzt Adam darüber ist, dass ich gerade ihn geheiratet habe. Aber auch Mitch ist ein besonderer Mensch. So wie ich hatte er das Pech, schon recht früh erfahren zu müssen, dass es nicht nur sonnige Tage im Leben gibt. Hinter dieser ganzen rauen Schale gibt es einen sehr liebevollen Mann."

Noch immer setzte Bridget die Arbeit am Kuchen nicht fort. „Mir fällt das sehr schwer zu glauben. Ich weiß, was Mitch meinem Mann schon in der Schulzeit alles angetan hat, und dass Koko noch heute daran glaubt, dass es irgendwann zwischen Adam und Mitch zu einer letzten Schießerei kommen wird. Wenn ich an die Schlägerei bei Ihnen denke, hat sich Mitch nicht geändert."

Bedächtig nickte Yvette mit dem Kopf. „Ja, noch immer ist Adam für Mitch ein rotes Tuch, aber ich sehe auch wie er gegen die Wut, die er auf ihn hat, ankämpft."

„Aber warum? Sie waren Kinder!"

Das Kopfschütteln von Yvette wurde nun stärker. „Bitte verstehen Sie, dass ich darüber nicht reden werde. Mitch vertraut mir so wie ich ihm vertraue. Ich weiß, dass er mich liebt, und dass ihm es schon sehr schwer fällt zu diesen Gefühlen zu stehen. Ich werde das nicht zerstören, was zwischen uns ist, weil ich darüber rede, was er mir erzählt hat."

„Ich danke Ihnen schon, dass Sie überhaupt so offen mit mir gesprochen haben."

„Wie schon gesagt, ich habe Ihnen zu danken, dass ich hier in der Küche als Mutter und Frau von Mitch sitzen darf, und nicht, wie Mrs Billinghurst es gerne in jeden zweiten Satz erwähnt, als billiges Luder."

Kurz lächelten sich die beiden Frauen an. Dann schlug Yvette leicht auf den Tisch. „Aber mein Weg führte mich ja nicht wegen einem netten Kaffeekränzchen hierher, sondern …. ich muss Sie alle warnen."

Kerzengerade stand Bridget am Tisch. Bevor Yvette überhaupt noch etwas sagen musste, wusste sie bereits, dass es sich um ihren Bruder handeln musste. So flüsterte sie nur.

„Frederic."

Als Yvette mit dem Kopf nickte, legte sich Bridget kurz die Hand vor den Mund. Dann besann sie sich wieder, und ihr alter Kampfgeist kehrte in ihre Augen zurück. „Was hat er gemacht?"

„Er sucht jemanden, der Tico aus den Weg räumt und ihm dann dabei hilft, mit seiner Frau von hier zu verschwinden. Er hat Mitch eine nicht gerade kleine Summe angeboten, damit er diese Aufgabe übernimmt. Und dann sollte Adam auch noch einen Unfall in den nächsten Wochen haben, und er hat es Mitch überlassen, wie dieser aussehen soll. Die einzige Bedingung war, dass er auf jeden Fall bis zum nächsten Monat warten soll."

Bridget war kurz davor ihre Beherrschung zu verlieren. Auch wenn sie schon vor Wochen innerlich mit ihrem Bruder gebrochen hatte, erschütterten sie die Worte von Yvette. Yvette stand auf und legte ihre Hand auf die von Bridget. „Mitch hat das Angebot mit einigen passenden Worten abgelehnt und mir davon erzählt, aber er konnte nicht über seinen Schatten springen und es Adam sagen. Er wollte jedoch, dass Sie davon wissen."

„Warum kann er uns nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen."

Etwas fester drückte Yvette die Hand von Adams Frau. „Mitch hat gesagt, dass ihr Bruder zwar immer noch sehr feige ist und lieber andere die Drecksarbeit machen lässt, aber er hält ihn trotzdem für gefährlich. Er soll einen Waffengurt tragen und sehr wütend sein, und das ist eine sehr gefährliche Mischung."

Mit ausdruckslosem Blick schaute Bridget auf den Teig vor sich auf dem Tisch. Zu viele Gedanken wirbelten in ihren Kopf herum. Sie war nicht in der Lage Yvette zu antworten. Diese hatte nun auch nichts mehr zu sagen und schaute auf die Küchenuhr. Sie war schon viel länger geblieben als ursprünglich geplant. Nun musste sie los, um Scotty von der Ranch zu holen, bevor Mitch anfangen wurde zu knurren, dass er seine Arbeit nicht schaffen konnte.

„Ich würde nun gehen. Kann ich Sie alleine lassen?"

Tief atmete Bridget ein und wischte sich ihre Hände an einem Tuch ab. „Ich bringe Sie noch zur Tür."

„Ich finde den Weg schon. Machen Sie den Kuchen fertig, sonst wird das morgen ein trauriger Geburtstag."

Yvette verließ die Küche, und Bridget sammelte sich, aber sie konnte sich erst nach mehreren Minuten wieder auf den Kuchen konzentrieren.

XXXXX

Geschafft warf Adam seinen Gurt und den Hut auf den Sessel und lief weiter in sein Büro. Er fragte sich, wo nur Tico so lange blieb. Der wollte doch schon gestern aus Carson zurück sein. So musste er mit Joe und einigen anderen Cowboys die letzten Tiere für den Trail aussortieren. Er hatte nicht geplant gehabt, die ganze Zeit dabei zu sein. Da aber Tico noch nicht wieder zurück war, konnte er heute nicht zur Baustelle. Das musste er dann morgen gleich nach dem Frühstück erledigen. Er hatte Chesmu versprochen, ihn aus der Schule abzuholen, um mit ihm für seinen Geburtstag einige Süßigkeiten zu kaufen.

Nun wollte er noch schnell einige Briefe schreiben, bevor Bridget mit den Kindern zurück war und das Abendbrot vorbereiten würde. In Gedanken schrieb er schon die ersten Sätze, als er wie erstarrt in der Tür stehen blieb. In einem der Sessel vom Büro saß Frederic und schaute auf einen Brief in seiner Hand.

„Hallo Adam. Ich dachte schon, du kommst gar nicht mehr nach Hause."

Ein kurzen Zucken in den Wangenknochen, dann hatte sich Adam wieder unter Kontrolle. Langsam betrat er sein Büro.

„Es freut mich, dass dein Weg dich hierher geführt hat, aber du hättest auch einfach einen meiner Briefe beantworten können."

Abfälliger konnte Frederic ihn nun nicht ansehen. „Deine Jammerbriefe, warum ich das Land gekauft habe? Nein, … ich wollte dir das persönlich sagen. Aber ich habe hier etwas für dich."

Er reichte Adam den Brief. „Der ist von deinem neuen Indianerfreund. Er will dich warnen, dass ich heute vor der Schule gewesen bin und deinem Sohn gesagt habe, er soll seine Sachen packen und zu dir ziehen, damit Giovanna und ich in Ruhe nach Boston fahren können."

Adam schaute nicht auf den Brief. Er legte ihn auf den kleinen Tisch und setzte sich dann in den Sessel, der Frederic gegenüber stand. Ohne eine Regung im Gesicht schaute Adam seinen alten Freund lange an. Aber es machte Frederic anscheinend nicht mehr so nervös wie früher. Er lächelte nur.

„Warum Frederic? Warum trägst du diesen Zorn in dir? Was habe ich getan, dass du so wütend auf mich bist? Es kann doch nicht wirklich sein, dass du dieses dumme Gerede glaubst und mir zutraust, dass ich dich und Bridget die ganzen Jahre belogen habe."

„Natürlich glaube ich es. Ich habe es doch erst heute wieder mit meinen eigenen Augen gesehen und mit meinen Ohren gehört."

„Willst du mir erzählen, Riccardo hätte dir etwas in der Art vor der Schule erzählt?"

„Du hältst dich für so schlau, aber ich habe dich schon lange durchschaut. Wie oft musste ich mir in Boston anhören, dass wir zu viel Personal haben? Dass wir zu bequem sind unsere Sachen selber zu erledigen? Dass wir die Arbeiter nur ausnutzen? Aber was musste ich dann heute sehen? Da hat doch mein guter alter Freund, der ja in einem so kleinen Haus wohnt, weil er um glücklich zu sein nicht protzen muss, Dienstpersonal. Alles was du in Boston abgelehnt hast, ist mit einen Mal nicht mehr so schlimm? Weil ja der große Adam Cartwright das Sagen hat? Ich weiß jetzt auch, warum du in Boston nicht so zurecht gekommen bist. Dort haben sich die Leute nicht so manipulieren lassen wie hier im Westen. Wir waren zu intelligent für dich und deine Reden."

Erneut schwieg Adam eine Zeitlang. Er würde sich nicht durch Frederic aus der Ruhe bringen lassen. Er hatte es Bridget versprochen, dass er versuchen würde Frederic daran zu erinnern, was der richtige Weg im Leben war. „Meine Ansichten haben sich seit Boston nicht verändert. Ja, ich habe ein Haus gebaut, was für mich alleine zu groß gewesen wäre. Aber im Gegensatz zu deinem Vater wollte ich damit nicht andere Leute beeindrucken. Ich habe es so groß gebaut, weil ich es so wollte, und nun zahlt es sich aus. Ich kann hier mit meiner Familie leben ohne dass ich anbauen musste, und wenn wir das wollten, könnte auch noch das eine oder andere Kind kommen. Und ja, wir haben Henri, der uns bei den Kindern und im Haushalt unterstützt, aber auch hier besteht ein Unterschied zu den Leuten, die für euch gearbeitet haben. Ich sehe Henri nicht als jemanden, der meine Arbeit macht, weil ich zu bequem bin, und ich bezeichne ihn auch nicht als Dienstpersonal. Henri ist dabei ein Teil meiner Familie zu werden, wie auch Hop Sing zur Familie gehört."

Frederic lehnte sich zurück und lachte wieder abfällig. „Du kannst das so gut, Adam. Alles so zu erklären, dass es sich nett und lieb anhört, aber ….." Nun lehnte er sich wieder vor. „… er wäscht deine dreckige Wäsche, und somit ist er Dienstpersonal und nichts anders. Du bezahlst ihn für deine Drecksarbeit."

Nun lehnte sich Adam zurück und legte die Arme übereinander. „Was führt dich hierher? Sicherlich nicht, dass du mir deine verschobene Sichtweise der Dinge erklären kannst?"

„Geschäfte, mein Freund, …. Geschäfte. Und ich möchte meine so geschätzte Frau mit nach Boston nehmen."

„Sie wird nicht mit dir mitgehen."

„Willst du mich aufhalten?"

„Ja."

Stumm schauten sie sich an. Zum ersten Mal hatte Adam den Eindruck, dass die Fassade von Frederic bröckelte. „Frederic, noch ist nichts Ernsthaftes passiert. Noch können wir für alles eine friedliche Lösung finden. Dir kann doch nicht alles egal sein. Du hast zwar schon einiges kaputt gemacht, aber noch kannst du mit allen reden. Denk auch an deine Mutter. Sie hat sehr darunter gelitten, dass du plötzlich gegangen bist, und sie sich nicht von dir verabschieden konnte."

Sofort war wieder das verbitterte Gesicht von Frederic zurück. „Versuchst du mir jetzt auch die Schuld an ihren Tod zu geben? Du hast sie auf dem Gewissen und kein anderer. Wegen deiner übertriebenen Liebe zu den Indianern musste sie sterben. Aber mein Freund, ein Gutes hat diese Liebe, …." Grinsend lehnte sich Bridgets Bruder wieder zurück. „… wir beide können ins Geschäft kommen."

„Du willst mir das Land verkaufen, was ich bereits mit meinem Geld bezahlt habe?"

„Unser Geld, Adam. Da waren wir noch Partner, und ja, das möchte ich, und ich möchte auch noch mehr. Ich möchte wieder dein Partner in der Firma werden."

„Partner? Wir beide? Ich habe eine andere Vorstellung wie eine Partnerschaft laufen sollte."

„Du musst dich nicht sorgen, dass wir uns streiten werden. Ich werde ja nicht da sein. Ich gehe zurück nach Boston, und du überweist mir jeden Monat meinen Anteil. … Ach habe ich das erwähnt? Neunzig Prozent der Firma gehören dann natürlich mir."

„Entweder bist du betrunken oder so verrückt geworden, dass du glaubst, ich würde auf so ein Geschäft eingehen."

Das Lächeln von Frederic wurde noch größer. „Das wirst du mein Guter. Deine Liebe zu den Indianern wird dafür sorgen, dass du sofort den Vertrag unterzeichnest."

„Niemals werde ich dich wieder in die Firma lassen. Nicht nachdem ich gesehen habe, wie du in den letzten Monaten gearbeitet hast, und erst recht nicht wie dein Verhalten zur Zeit ist."

Mit erhobenem Finger rückte Adam ein Stück vor. „Ich habe dir gesagt, ich bin mir und meinen Einstellungen treu geblieben, aber du leider auch. Du bist noch immer zu faul und zu bequem so zu arbeiten, dass dabei etwas Sinnvolles herauskommt. Ich kann froh sein, dass du gegangen bist, und ich mit Finn nun einen Partner habe, auf den ich mich verlassen kann. Der weiß nämlich, dass man für den Erfolg auch etwas investieren muss und nicht nur darauf warten, dass einem alles auf einem goldenen Tablett serviert wird."

„Irrtum Adam. Ich bekomme es serviert, und du wirst derjenige sein, der es mir ermöglicht."

„Lächerlich."

Frederic zog einige Dokumente aus der Tasche. „Das hier ist die Urkunde für das Land. Natürlich habe ich mich zuerst geärgert, dass ich beim Abschluss nicht an alle notwendigen Papiere gedacht habe, und so das Land in meinem Namen kaufen musste, aber später stellte es sich ja als glückliche Fügung heraus. Du kannst es haben, wenn du diesen anderen Vertrag unterzeichnest." Er warf Adam einige Unterlagen zu. Es reichte aber nur ein kurzer Blick, und Adam legte ihn zurück auf den Tisch. „So etwas Absurdes werde ich nicht unterschreiben. Wir haben auch schon eine andere Lösung gefunden. Wir benötige das Land nicht mehr."

„Ich weiß, dass du gut bluffen kannst. Deswegen habe ich noch mein zweites Ass im Ärmel. Und nun wirst du sofort unterschreiben."

„Es ist besser, wenn du nun gehst, Frederic. Das ganze Gespräch ist eine Farce, und ich habe Wichtigeres zu tun, als deinem Unsinn zu lauschen."

Adam wollte gerade aufstehen, als Frederic den Zeigefinger erhob. „Das würde ich nicht tun, außer du willst wirklich zusehen, wie die Armee dein Land von den Indianern befreit."

Ganz langsam ließ sich Adam wieder in den Sessel sinken, und das Lächeln von Frederic breitete sich über das gesamte Gesicht aus. Die Stimme von Adam dagegen war, wie auch sein Blick eiskalt. „Ich höre."

„Als erstes mein Freund, legst du deine überhebliche Art ab. Weil ich nun die Zügel in der Hand habe, und du lernst, wie die Dinge bei uns in Boston richtig geklärt werden. Geld bedeutet Macht, und Macht bedeutet noch mehr Geld, und ich spiele ganz weit oben mit, und du wirst nun das machen, was ich verlange."

Adam schwieg und mit der Zeit wurde Frederic nun doch leicht nervös. Er hatte eigentlich gedacht, dass Adam sofort anspringen würde, wenn er die Gosiute nur erwähnte. Aber mit kaltem Blick schaute sein Schwager ihn weiter an. So versuchte er an ihm vorbei zusehen um nicht den Faden zu verlieren. „Ich kann dafür sorgen, dass dein Land nicht enteignet wird."

„Wie? Mit großen Sprüchen?"

„Ich habe Beweise, dass es keine Silberader auf deinem Land gibt. Das es nur eine Behauptung von meinen Vater und seinen politischen Freunden ist, um an das Land zu kommen, damit sie es danach für viel Geld an die Eisenbahn verkaufen können. Und nicht nur das, mein Freund, …. man will auch an dein Bahnprojekt ran, um den Gewinn und den Ruhm für sich einzufahren. Nun hast du die Wahl zwischen Pest oder Cholera. Mein Vater oder ich." Frederic lachte laut los. „Was ich immer gesagt habe, lege dich nie mit der Familie Francois an. Du kannst nur verlieren."

Die Handflächen von Frederic wurden vor Nervosität ganz nass. Adam bewegte sich nämlich nicht. Er sagte auch kein Wort. Nur seine dunklen Augen blickten ihn an. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit erhob sich Adam und verließ das Büro. Verwirrt schaute Frederic ihm nach. Mit vielem hatte er gerechnet, aber nicht mit dieser Reaktion. Seine Augen wurden jedoch noch größer, als Adam kurz danach zurückkam und sich ganz langsam seinen Gurt umlegte.

„Da du nun ja ein mutiger und mächtiger Mann geworden bist und auch verstanden hast wie wir Sachen hier im Westen regeln, …" Adam zeigte auf den Waffengurt, den Frederic umhatte, „... werden wir das nun so erledigen, wie es üblich ist. So wie du sagst, dass man sich nicht mit der Familie Francois anlegen sollte, sollte es sich auch jeder überlegen, ob er sich mit den Cartwrights anlegt. Ach ja, Frederic, …" Adam hatte seine Waffe so schnell gezogen, dass sein Schwager vor Schreck einen Schritt zurück gegangen war. Dann schaute er in die Trommel und steckte die Waffe zurück in das Holster. „… solltest du wider Erwarten schneller sein, wird ein Anderer meiner Familie dich jagen."

Adam stellte sich nun breitbeinig hin und mit abwartenden Blick sah er zu Frederic. Zuerst schluckte Frederic, aber gleichzeitig hob er beide Hände an. „Ich bin nicht nur mutig und mächtig, Adam. Ich bin auch schlau. Du wirst mich nicht erschießen. Das würde Bridget dir nie verzeihen. Ich werde am Freitag mit Giovanna die Mittagskutsche nehmen. Solange hast du Zeit den Vertrag zu unterschreiben."

Mit leicht erhobenen Händen lief Frederic aus dem Büro. Kurz blieb er bei Adam stehen. „Und am Freitag wirst du mich nicht aufhalten. Wenn doch, werde ich schießen. Und ich hatte genug Zeit zum Üben, und ich werde schneller sein."

Unbeweglich blieb Adam stehen. Auch als er hörte wie die Haustür zugeworfen wurde. Dann nahm er den Vertrag und zerriss ihn in hundert kleine Stücke. Danach lief er zu der Quelle hinter dem Haus und schaute zu den Bergen, bis er von Bernardo zum Essen geholt wurde.


	110. Chapter 110

Nicht nur Adam war beim Abendbrot sehr still gewesen, auch Bridget hatte nicht viel geredet. Nachdem die Kinder alle im Bett waren und es ruhig im Haus geworden war, setzte er sich zu ihr draußen auf die Bank. Er nahm sie in den Arm und sie lehnte sich, ohne den Blick von den Bergen abzuwenden, bei ihm an. Da sie nicht damit anfing, was sie beschäftigte, begann er mit dem Gespräch.

„Frederic ist angekommen. War er auch bei dir?"

Sie lehnte sich etwas stärker bei ihm an. „Nein, war er nicht, aber dafür hatte ich heute einen überraschenden Gast am Vormittag…." Sie machte eine kurze Pause. „…Yvette war hier." Sie musste etwas schmunzeln, als sie merkte, wie er sich sofort verspannte. „Sie wollte dich wegen Frederic sprechen."

„So wie meine Begegnung mit ihm war, können es keine guten Nachrichten sein."

Er drehte den Kopf zu ihr, um ihr direkt ins Gesicht sehen zu können. „Lebt Yvette noch oder finde ich nachher im Stall ihre Leiche?"

„Mitsamt deinen Sachen…" Entsetzt öffnete er den Mund und seine Augenbrauen schossen in die Höhe, als er den ernsten Gesichtsausdruck von Bridget sah. Das Lächeln in ihren Augen kehrte zurück, und sie nahm seine Hand. Dann legte sie ihren Kopf wieder in seinen Arm. „… Mein Bruder wollte, dass Mitch sich um Tico kümmert, so dass er ohne Probleme mit Giovanna nach Boston gehen kann, und du solltest einen kleinen Unfall erleiden."

Adam streckte den Kopf nach oben und lehnte ihn dann an die Wand. „Er war heute Nachmittag bei mir und versuchte, mir zu erklären, dass ich der Enteignung von meinem Land nur entgehen kann, wenn er wieder mein Partner wird. Natürlich zu seinen Bedingungen."

„Was ist nur passiert, dass alles so gekommen ist? Was hat bei ihm diesen Hass auf dich, auf mich und Giovanna ausgelöst. Das können doch nicht nur die Gerüchte gewesen sein. Adam, ich verstehe meinen eigenen Bruder nicht mehr."

„Es ist auch schwer zu verstehen, was in seinem Kopf vor sich geht. Ich kann mir es eigentlich nur so erklären, dass er gemerkt hat, dass er nicht das erreicht hat, was er gerne möchte. Nämlich, so zu leben wie Clement, ohne jedoch dafür so viel tun zu müssen."

Nachdenklich schaute Bridget in die Nacht. Ziemlich leise stellte sie dann ihre nächste Frage. „Was hast du gemacht? Sicherlich nicht, ihn wieder in die Firma aufgenommen."

Weiterhin hatte Adam den Kopf an die Wand gelehnt und sah in den Sternenhimmel. „Du hast Angst um ihn?"

Lauter war die Stimme von Bridget noch immer nicht. „Adam, er ist mein Bruder. Auch wenn ich nicht verstehe, was mit ihm los ist, und ich auch nicht immer verstanden habe, wie er das Leben sieht, verbindet uns doch eine Menge. Schau dir George und Clair an. Sie gehen zwar jetzt schon hin und wieder ihrer eigenen Wege und sind verschieden darin, was ihren Charakter angeht, und trotzdem haben sie zueinander ein ganz anderes Verhältnis als zu ihren Geschwistern…. Ich möchte ihn nicht auch noch verlieren. Ich hoffe und glaube daran, dass er sich wieder besinnt."

Adam schloss die Augen. Heute Nachmittag hätte er, wenn Frederic seine Waffe gezogen hätte, ohne schlechtes Gewissen geschossen, aber so wie es aussieht, hätte Bridget doch mehr daran zu knabbern, wenn Frederic etwas passieren würde. Das ist genau das, worüber er sich seine Gedanken gemacht hatte. Erst ihre Mutter, dann ihr Vater, der bis heute nicht einmal seine jüngste Enkeltochter gesehen hat, und nun auch noch Frederic. So wie er es Riccardo nicht antun konnte, dass er ihm seinen Vater nimmt, so kann er eigentlich auch Bridget nicht den Bruder nehmen. So seufzte er ganz leise. „Er war heute auch in der Schule und hat mit Riccardo darüber geredet, dass er am Freitag mit Giovanna, aber ohne ihn, nach Boston fahren wird. Da Jenks mich heute nicht angetroffen hatte, hinterließ er mir einen Brief. Bridget, dein Bruder war sehr ungehalten gegenüber Riccardo, und mir hat er auch gezeigt, dass er nicht bereit ist, einzulenken. Ich habe, ehrlich gesagt, keine Ahnung, wie ich ihn am Freitag davon abhalten kann, Giovanna mitzunehmen, ohne das es Verletzte gibt."

Langsam drehte sich Bridget zu ihm und legte ihre Hand auf seinen Oberschenkel. Flehend schaute sie ihn an, als er den Kopf herunter nahm. „Bitte Adam, versuche eine friedliche Lösung zu finden. Ich weiß, dass es nicht einfach sein wird, aber bitte, versuche es. Dann wird er eines Tages sehen, was er angerichtet hat und wieder zur Vernunft kommen….. bitte.."

Sehr lange sah Adam ihr in die Augen, und dann lächelte er und er konnte spüren, wie auch sein Herz lächelte, als ihm wieder bewusst wurde, wie sehr er Bridget liebte. Wie wichtig sie für ihn war. Bevor er sie küsste, drückten seine Augen die Liebe aus, die er für sie empfand. „Ich werde alles versuchen um zu verhindern, dass es zum Äußerten kommt. Das verspreche ich dir… ich liebe dich, Bridget."

Erleichtert gab sich Bridget dem Kuss hin. Sie war so dankbar, dass sie mit Adam einen Mann hatte, den sie nicht nur liebte, sondern der sie auch verstand und ihr immer zuhörte. Wie oft hatte sie selbst mitbekommen, wie ihr eigener Vater zu ihrer Mutter gesagt hatte, sie soll sich aus den Dingen heraushalten, die sie nicht verstehen würde.

Noch bis kurz vor Mitternacht saßen sie auf der Bank und sprachen darüber, was bis Freitag noch alles passieren könnte und was für Möglichkeiten sie hätten, um Frederic abzuhalten, Giovanna zu zwingen, mit nach Boston zu gehen.

XX

Wieder ging die Sonne auf, und er war immer noch nicht zu Hause. Er saß am Rand des Wassers und blickte kurz über die Schulter. Bald würde es Frühstück geben, aber wie schon gestern, hatte er keinen so großen Hunger. Auch mit den anderen Kindern wollte er nicht spielen. Er wollte nur endlich zu seiner Mutter. Sein Blick kehrte zum Wasser zurück. Haben sie ihn doch angelogen, wie auch sein Vater die ganze Zeit? Nur mit Mühe konnte er den Schmerz hinunter schlucken, als er an seine Mutter dachte. Dann schaute er wieder nach oben, als eine Hand seine Schulter berührte.

„Ich sehe in deinen Augen, dass deine Seele weint."

Fragend schaute der Junge den Mann an. Mit einem freundlichen Gesicht setzte er sich neben ihn. „Damit meine ich, dass du sehr traurig aussiehst."

„Ich will nach Hause. Zu meiner Mama. Hat Onkel Pietro gelogen, als er sagt, ich gehe zurück zu ihr?"

„Nein, das hat er nicht. Aber du musst noch einige Tage Geduld haben."

Schluckend senkte er den Kopf. „Ich vermisse sie so sehr."

„Die Sonne wird noch zweimal aufgehen. Dann werden wir wissen, wann du zu deiner Familie gehen kannst."

Die kleinen traurigen Augen sahen den Häuptling an. „Nur noch zweimal schlafen?"

„Dann werde ich zu deinem Onkel gehen und mit ihm reden, was wir nun machen werden."

„Warum kann ich nicht heute schon gehen?"

Der Junge folgte dem Blick des Indianers und sah dann mit auf das Wasser. „Dein Vater und deine Mutter müssen etwas besprechen und da ist es besser, wenn du so lange hier bleibst."

„Mein Vater ist hier?"

„Ja, das ist er."

Zuerst sahen die Augen des Kindes ihn noch erschrocken an. Dann sammelten sich Tränen in ihnen und er legte die Stirn auf die angezogenen Knie. „Er hat immer gesagt, Mama ist böse und ich soll sie vergessen, aber ich habe sie doch lieb."

„Und sie hat dich auch nicht vergessen. Ihr Herz ist noch voller Liebe für dich."

Der Häuptling stand auf und reichte dem Jungen die Hand. „Wir sollten nun Aponi nicht länger mit dem Essen warten lassen, und bald wirst du wieder in den Armen deiner Mutter sein."

Der Kopf von Fabio kam nach oben. Dann legte er seine kleine Hand in die große von Amarok. Zusammen liefen sie dann zum Tipi, um zu frühstücken.

XXXX

Ganz langsam öffnete Tico die Augen. Aber so richtig konnte er nichts sehen. Mehrmals schloss und öffnete er die Augen, aber noch immer fiel es ihm schwer, die Dinge, die ihn umgaben, zu erkennen. Mit der Hand wollte er sich dann durch das Gesicht wischen, aber mit Schrecken merkte er, dass seine Hände auf dem Rücken gefesselt waren. Da seine Beine frei waren, konnte er sich erheben, um sich so einen besseren Überblick zu verschaffen. Nun wusste er, warum er nichts sehen konnte. Er befand sich in einer Höhle. Er dreht sich im Kreis und konnte keine weitere Person ausmachen. So machte er sich auf den Weg zum Ausgang. Nach dem Stand der Sonne musste es kurz nach der Mittagszeit sein. Seufzend sah er erst in den Abgrund, der sich vor ihm befand, um sich dann die Felsen hinter sich anzusehen. Mit freien Händen würde er diese sofort hochklettern können, aber so….. er könnte es versuchen, aber ein Fehltritt, und er würde ziemlich tief nach unten stürzen. Dann ging sein Blick über den Boden, ob er irgendetwas finden konnte, mit dem es möglich war, die Fesseln zu durchtrennen. Nach einer Stunde des Suchens vor der Höhle und in der Höhle, setzte er sich davor auf den Boden. Mit dem Rücken lehnte er sich an die Felsen und schlug mehrmals mit dem Kopf dagegen. Tico würde seinen nächsten Lohn darauf verwetten, dass er diese Situation Frederic zu verdanken hatte. Rufen machte auch keinen Sinn. Dass sich jemand in diese Gegend verirrte, war so gut wie ausgeschlossen. Ticos Blick wanderte wieder zu der Felswand vor ihm. Seine einzige Chance war, dass er die Hände nach vorne bekommt. Dann könnte er sich wenigstens etwas festhalten. So legte er sich auf den Boden und versuchte nun, seine Arme irgendwie vor den Körper zu bringen.

XXXX

Frederic stieg aus dem Wagen und schaute sich selbstsicher um. Mit einem überheblichen Lächeln drehte er sich mit Schwung um, und wollte zur Station laufen, um zusehen, wann am Freitag die Kutsche die Stadt verlässt. Sein Schwung wurde je gestoppt, als er gegen Mitch prallte. Erschrocken trat Frederic einen Schritt zurück. Er konnte nicht vermeiden, dass sich der Schweiß auf seiner Stirn sammelte, als ihn Mitch mit verschränkten Armen ansah. Frederic hatte nicht vergessen, wie das letzte Gespräch mit Mitch endete. Nachdem er Mitch seinen Plan erläuterte hatte, fragte dieser noch, ob das sein Ernst sei. Frederic nickte nur und fand sich dann mit dem Gesicht im Matsch wieder. Mitch kniete neben ihm und drohte ihm alles Mögliche an, wenn er versuchen würde, seinen Plan umzusetzen. Um seinen Worten Nachdruck zu verleihen, stopfte er ihm den Umschlag mit dem Geld in den Mund. So sah er nun den Mann von Yvette an und versuchte, seine vorige Selbstsicherheit zurückzuerlangen.

„Sie treiben sich ja noch immer hier herum. Ich dachte, ich hätte Ihnen deutlich mitgeteilt, dass Sie verschwinden sollen."

„Ich lasse mich von Ihnen nicht einschüchtern. Ich werde meine Geschäfte hier erledigen, und ich werde mich von Ihnen nicht abhalten lassen."

Mitch machte einen Schritt vor und Frederic einen zurück. Ganz dicht kam Mitch mit seinem Gesicht an das von Frederic. „Sollte ich mitbekommen, dass Sie mich nicht richtig verstanden haben, dann machen Sie schon mal ihr Testament."

Mit einem letzten sehr finsteren Blick, ließ Mitch Frederic links liegen und lief weiter. Der Bruder von Bridget atmete aus und setzte seinen Weg ebenfalls fort.

„Guten Tag, Mr. Francois."

Frederic war nicht weit gekommen, als er von der Seite her angesprochen wurde. Es war Jörn, der aus dem Schatten trat und sich neben Frederic stellte.

Fragend zog Frederic die Stirn kraus. „Ihr Studium kann doch nicht beendet sein? Haben Sie etwa aufgegeben?"

Wie auch Mitch zuvor, schaute Jörn ihn zwar ausdruckslos an, aber in seinen Augen konnte man genau erkennen, was er von Giovannas Mann hielt. „Warum sollte ich das tun. Ich habe ja die Absicht, die Ziele zu erreichen, die ich verfolge. Und zwar aus eigenen Stücken."

„Es ist deutlich zu merken, wer zu deinen Freunden gehört. Du bist genauso überheblich, wie er es ist."

„Lieber etwas überheblich, als so eine erbärmliche Ratte zu sein, wie Sie. Was Sie getan haben, würde keiner von meinen Freunden machen. Wie konnten Sie ihn einfach alleine zurücklassen?"

Die Lippen von Frederic zuckten nach oben und seine Hand ging zur Waffe. „Was weißt du darüber?"

„Genug, dass ich weiß, dass Sie Ihren Sohn nie wiedersehen werden."

Bevor Frederic seinen Colt ganz draußen hatte, schaute er schon in den Lauf von Jörns. Trotzdem richtete er seine Waffe dann auf den Sohn des Sheriffs. „Wo ist mein Sohn?"

„Da, wo er die Liebe und Zuneigung bekommt, die er benötigt, damit er später nicht so ein miserabler Mensch wird, wie Sie es sind."

Frederic brüllte nun laut los. „Wo ist mein Junge?"

Die Waffe weiter auf Frederic gerichtet, fing Jörn an zu grinsen.

„WO?"

„JÖRN…."

Der Blick von Toms Sohn war weiter starr auf Frederic gerichtet. Der Sheriff schlug ihm den Arm herunter und stellte sich zwischen die beiden. Er drehte Jörn den Rücken, zu als er mit Frederic sprach. „Liefere mir einen Grund, warum ich dich einsperren kann."

Langsam steckte Frederic seine Waffe ins Holster zurück und hob dann beide Arme etwas an. „Ich werde in zwei Tagen mit meiner Frau abreisen und du…."Er schaute am Sheriff vorbei. „..solltest mal deinen Sohn befragen. So wie es aussieht, hat er Fabio entführt."

Als er loslief, stieß er mit der Schulter erst gegen Tom und dann gegen Jörn. Kaum war Frederic außer Hörweite, bekam Jörn einen typischen „Sheriffblick" von seinem Vater zugeworfen. „Ich höre?"

Etwas verlegen steckte Jörn seine Waffe weg und zuckte dann mit den Schultern. „Ich kann nichts dazu sagen. Habe ich meinem Klienten versprochen."

„Du bist noch kein Anwalt"

Jörn biss sich auf die Lippen und dachte nach, aber es fiel ihm keine passende Ausrede ein. „Bitte gib mir noch Zeit, bis Frederic wieder fort ist. Dann erzähle ich dir alles."

Mürrisch schaute sein Vater ihn an. Dann tippte er ihm auf die Brust. „Sobald am Freitag um elf die Kutsche mit Frederic weg ist, wirst du mir sagen, was mit Fabio ist."

„Versprochen."

„Und ich möchte nicht nochmal sehen, dass mein Sohn auf der Hauptstraße mit gezogener Waffe steht."

Jörn schielte nach oben und kratzte sich am Hinterkopf. „Also, das kann ich nicht versprechen."

„Jörn…."

„Ich muss jetzt los. Der Anwalt von Adam hat heute Zeit, damit wir beide darüber reden können, ob ich mein letztes Jahr bei ihm machen kann."

Tom hob den Finger und mit einem ganz kleinen Grinsen lief Jörn zum Büro des Anwaltes.

XXXXX

Nur noch einige Meter…das dachte sich Tico noch. Dann gaben seine Beine nach und er sackte zu Boden. Er wusste ja nicht, wie lange er in der Höhle gelegen hatte, aber was er wusste war, dass es der dritte Tag war, nachdem er dort wach wurde. Er hatte es nach einiger Zeit wirklich geschafft, seine Arme nach vorne zu bekommen. Da es aber dann dunkel wurde, versuchte er erst am nächsten Tag, die Felswand hochzuklettern. Nachdem er auch diese Aktion mehr oder weniger unbeschadet geschafft hatte, blieb er am Rand einfach liegen. Nicht nur die Schusswunde am Arm brannte. Sein gesamter Körper schien in Flammen zu stehen. Und er hatte schrecklichen Durst. Mit der Zeit musste er dann eingeschlafen sein. Er erwachte dann am nächsten Morgen. Müde und kraftlos rappelte er sich auf und lief los. Bis seine Beine dann nicht mehr wollten. Regungslos blieb er dann in der Nachmittagssonne liegen.

XXXX

Tom konnte sich ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen als er sah, wie Finn auf ihn zugeritten kam und sich immer wieder umsah. Nun war er schon so lange hier, aber noch immer mochte er es nicht, wenn er von der Baustelle alleine in die Stadt reiten sollte. So war Adams Partner anzusehen, wie erleichtert er war, als er Tom erkannte.

„Mr. Brookstone. Sind sie etwa auf dem Weg in die Stadt?"

Es kostete Tom sehr viel Mühe, nicht zu zeigen, wie sehr er sich über das Verhalten von Finn amüsierte. „Leider nicht. Ich bin auf dem Weg zu Adam. Er wollte mich sprechen, da sein Vormann sich nicht mehr gemeldet hat. Er wollte eigentlich am Montag schon aus Carson City zurück sein."

„Sie denken doch nicht, dass das Erscheinen von Mr. Francois mit der Verspätung von Mr. Ortega zu tun hat?"

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Es ist jedoch sehr merkwürdig. Tico ist jemand, auf den sich Adam hundertprozentig verlassen kann. Er hätte sich gemeldet, wenn er noch länger in Carson geblieben wäre."

„So wie es richtig vernommen habe, soll Mr. Francois seine Abreise für morgen geplant haben. Trauen Sie es ihm zu, dass er gegen das Gesetz verstoßen hat, um sich seines Nebenbuhlers zu entledigen?"

Tom lehnte sich etwas vor. „Sie meinen, ob er Tico aus dem Weg geräumt hat?"

„Habe ich mich erneut Ihnen gegenüber unverständlich ausgedrückt?"

Tom richtete sich wieder auf. „Ich weiß, dass Sie mich gerne damit ärgern wollen, aber das schaffen Sie nicht."

Etwas in einiger Entfernung erweckte die Aufmerksamkeit von Tom und er versuchte, zu erkennen, wer auf sie zugeritten kam. „Vor zwei Jahren hätte ich es ihm nicht zugetraut, aber nun…?"

„Sie wissen schon, dass es sehr unhöflich ist, mit jemandem zu sprechen und ihn nicht dabei anzusehen."

„Das ist Joe und so wie der unterwegs ist, muss es wichtig sein."

Tom ließ sein Pferd antraben und ritt Adams Bruder entgegen. Verwundert folgte ihm Finn.

„Tom…. Gut, dass ich dich treffe…." Joe hatte ihm schon von weitem zugerufen. „… wir haben Tico gefunden."

„Wo?"

Joe streckte den Arm aus und zeigte zu den Bergen. „ In der Nähe der Silver Schlucht. Piet ist bei ihm. Er ist in einer ziemlich schlechten Verfassung, weil er schon länger ohne Wasser in der Sonne lag. Piet bringt ihn auf seinem Pferd zurück und ich war auf dem Weg zu Adam, weil Tico angeschossen wurde. Das hat er sicher Frederic zu verdanken."

„Hat Tico das gesagt?"

Nicht nur Joe war ziemlich aufgebracht, auch sein Pferd merkte die Unruhe seines Reiters und versuchte, sich immer wieder sich um die eigene Achse zu drehen. „Hast du mich nicht verstanden? Er ist nicht in der Lage, uns etwas zu erzählen."

Der Sheriff hielt die Zügel von Cochies fest. „Beruhige dich, Joe. Wir haben noch keine Beweise, dass Frederic dahinter steckt."

Schnell dachte Tom nach, was er nun machen sollte. Auf jeden Fall musste er mit Tico sprechen. Aber wenn Frederic dahinter steckte, sollte jetzt schon jemand zu Giovanna reiten, um auf sie aufzupassen. „Joe, gib Mr. O'Sullivan deine Waffe."

Beide sahen ihn nicht nur gleichzeitig erstaunt an, sondern sie sprachen auch gleichzeitig.

„Was…?"

„Wie bitte…?"

Mit einem schnellen Griff zog Tom die Waffe aus Joes Holster und reichte sie Finn. Der machte aber keine Anstalten, die Waffe in die Hand zu nehmen. „Los, nehmen Sie sie. Joe und ich werden zu Adam reiten und mit ihm reden. Sie reiten zu Giovanna und passen auf, dass Frederic keinen Mist baut."

„Ich?"

Noch gerader als gewöhnlich, saß Finn im Sattel. „Nicht nur, dass ich in meinem Leben erst zweimal eine Waffe in der Hand hatte, und das nur zur Jagd, die nicht sehr erfolgreich für mich verlief, habe ich keine genaue Ahnung von der Funktionsweise einer Waffe. Wie soll ich da Mr. Francois alleine aufhalten?"

Tom versuchte, sich darauf zu besinnen, dass Finn bisher nur selten persönlich in Kontakt mit solcher Gewalt gekommen ist. „Mr. O'Sullivan, es ist erst Donnerstag, so denke ich auch nicht, dass Frederic heute dort auftauchen wird. Desweiteren werde ich Adam bitten, zum Waisenhaus zu reiten, während ich mit Joe dann Tico entgegenreiten werde. Steve müsste auch in den nächsten Stunden bei Giovanna sein, da er dort bis morgen aufpassen sollte. Sie müssen also keine Angst haben, dass sie von der Waffe Gebrauch machen müssen."

„Dann ist es doch auch nicht vonnöten, dass ich jetzt dorthin reiten muss."

Nun drückte Tom Finn die Waffe in die Hand. „Sie reiten jetzt zum Waisenhaus und warten da auf Adam."

Es war nur ein Bauchgefühl, dass er Finn dort haben wollte. So wie Finn glaubte er wirklich nicht, dass Frederic genau jetzt zuschlagen wird. Entrüstet und entsetzt schaute Finn auf die Waffe.

„Nun los, Joe. Wir gehen Adam suchen, und Sie reiten jetzt auch mal etwas schneller."

Tom gab dem Pferd von Finn einen Klaps, das dann sofort losrannte. Nur mit Mühe konnte sich Finn auf den ersten Metern im Sattel halten. Auch Joe galoppierte los, um seinen Bruder zu suchen.

XX

Mit gemischten Gefühlen stieg Finn von seinem Pferd. Er näherte sich dem Waisenhaus und blickte sich um. Einige der Kinder spielten vor dem Haus. Als Eaton, der bei seiner Mutter stand, die gerade Wäsche aufhing, ihn sah, rannte er gleich auf ihn zu. Auch Rose kam zu ihm gelaufen.

„Finn, was führt Sie zu uns?"

Irritiert sah Finn nach unten. Wie immer, wenn er bei Giovanna und Rose war, hing der Junge sofort an seinem Hosenbein. Da Finn aber recht schnell lernen musste, dass es nichts half, wenn er ihn böse ansah oder das Bein schüttelte, lächelte er nur kurz und schenkte dann Rose wieder seine volle Aufmerksamkeit.

„Finn..?"

Finn hatte mit seiner Antwort gezögert, weil er nicht so recht wusste, was er nun sagen sollte. Er wollte ja Rose und Giovanna keine Angst einjagen, aber lügen wollte er nun auch nicht. „Der Sheriff hat mich gebeten, mal vorbeizuschauen, da er sich aus guten Gründen Sorgen macht. Auch wenn Frederic ja erst etwas für den kommenden Tag angedroht hat."

Der Gesichtsausdruck von Rose wurde nun auch ernst. „Bis jetzt hat er sich hier nicht blicken lassen. Aber ich kann nicht abstreiten, dass Giovanna und ich nun doch langsam nervös werden. Ich bin sehr erleichtert, dass Steve über Nacht hier bleiben wird und morgen dann auch Tom und Adam hier sein werden."

Ein Lächeln kehrte in ihr Gesicht zurück. „Aber ich freue mich auch, dass Sie vorbeischauen. Wenn Sie kurz ein Auge auf die Kinder haben, würde ich schnell einen Kaffee machen. Ich habe auch frischen Kuchen gebacken."

Mit sehr skeptischem Blick schaute Finn nach den Kindern. Sie spielten alle ganz ruhig und Eaton hing noch immer an seinem Hosenbein. Dann holte er tief Luft und sagt sich, was sich daran schon in den nächsten Minuten ändern sollte. Aber an einen Strohhalm wollte er sich dennoch klammern. „Giovanna ist doch nicht alleine unterwegs?"

Rose senkte leicht den Kopf, um ihr Schmunzeln zu verstecken. Sie wusste genau, warum Finn sie das fragte. „Sie hat sich etwas hingelegt. Die letzten Tage haben sie doch sehr geschafft. Nicht nur, dass Frederic so plötzlich aufgetaucht ist, sondern auch, dass Tico nicht wieder zurück ist, beschäftigt sie. Gestern Abend hat sie sich schon die schlimmsten Dinge ausgemalt."

Auch wenn Finn nicht wusste, wie es dem Vormann genau ging, wollte er nicht, dass sich Giovanna noch länger Sorgen um ihn machen muss. „Tico wurde gefunden. Joe und der Sheriff bringen ihn gerade nach Hause."

Sofort fasste Rose ihn am Arm an. „Tico ist am Leben?"

„Ich gehe davon aus. Persönlich habe ich ihn nicht gesehen. Er soll zwar eine Verletzung haben, aber sonst soll es ihm nicht schlecht gehen."

Das war zwar nicht ganz die Wahrheit, aber auch nicht richtig gelogen. Aber für das freudige Glitzern in den Augen von Rose war es das wert gewesen.

„Giovanna wird erleichtert sein. Dann gehe ich mal schnell den Kaffee machen und Finn, keine Sorge, Riccardo wird gleich nach Hause kommen. Der kann Ihnen dann mit den Kindern helfen."

Finn schüttelte den Kopf. „Mit den paar Kindern werde ich doch zurechtkommen."

Rose lief ins Haus und Finn drehte sich, mit Eaton am Bein, um. Zuerst wanderten seine Augen zu den Kindern und dann in die Ferne. Auch wenn er am liebsten den Kaffee mit Rose alleine trinken würde, konnte er nicht abstreiten, dass er heute auch Adam oder Steve gerne dabei hätte. Dann zupfte es wieder an seinem Hosenbein.

„Eaton, wie oft habe ich dir schon gesagt, dass ich es nicht mag, wenn du mir ständig an der Hose ziehst. Wenn du mit mir sprechen möchtest, dann bewege deinen Mund dazu und nicht deine Hände."

Kleine blaue Augen sahen Finn schüchtern an und Eaton sprach dann ganz leise, ohne die Hände von seinem Hosenbein zu nehmen. „Ich muss."

„Und…?" Finn legte die Hände übereinander und sein Blick zeigte deutlich, wie verwundert er über diese Aussage war. „… dann geh doch und erledige, was zu erledigen ist und sage mir nicht, dass du das noch nicht alleine schaffen kannst."

Noch immer sehr schüchtern schüttelte Eaton den Kopf. „Wolf."

„Wolf? Eaton, würdest du bitte in ganzen und vor allem vollständigen Sätzen mit mir sprechen."

Nun ließ Eaton Finns Hose los und zeigt zu dem kleinen Häuschen. „Da…Wolf.."

Es war nicht zu verhindern. Finn rollte mit den Augen. „Eaton, du willst mir doch nicht gerade erklären wollen, dass dort ein Wolf ist?"

Schnell nickte Eaton mit dem Kopf. Finn nahm seine Hand und lief mit ihm zu dem kleinen Haus. „Wer hat dir so eine völlig absurde Geschichte erzählt. Auch wenn ein Wolf sich soweit hierher trauen sollte, was ich jedoch niemals hoffe, würde er sich sicher nicht dort verstecken."

„Craig."

Finn stoppte und schaute zu Eaton. „Craig hat dir so einen Unsinn erzählt. Ist diesem Jungen nicht klar, was für Angst er dir damit gemacht hat? Ich werde dir nun zeigen, dass der gute Craig sich diese Geschichte nur aus dem einen Grund ausgedacht hat, nämlich, um dich zu ärgern."

Finn fasste an den Türgriff und sprach weiter, bevor er die Tür öffnete. „Ich werde niemals verstehen, was Leute daran schön finden, andere zu ärgern und ihnen Angst einzujagen. Du kannst mir bitte glauben, dass ein Wolf sich viele Orte suchen würde, um seine Ruhe zu haben, aber nicht dort, wo du gerade hinwillst."

Mit Ruck zog Finn die Tür auf und bedeutete mit der Hand, dass Eaton nun hineingehen sollte. Der Junge blieb aber stehen und bewegte sich kein Stück. „Da ist kein Wolf. Alles leer. Du kannst also jetzt reingehen."

Ein erneutes Kopfschütteln von Eaton. „Zu spät."

„Wie bitte?"

Da Eaton sehr leise gesprochen hatte, hoffte Finn, dass nun nicht das passiert war, woran er als erstes gedacht hatte. Ein Blick auf die Hose des Jungen bestätigte aber seine schlimmsten Befürchtungen.

„Eaton, … warum bist du nicht einfach reingegangen? Wir haben doch schon davorgestanden."

Die einzige Antwort von Roses Sohn war ein Schulterzucken. „Dann gehe jetzt ins Haus und ziehe dich um."

Zuerst schüttelte er den Kopf und dann streckte er Finn die Arme hin. Entsetzt ging dieser einen Schritt zurück. „Du kannst laufen. Ich muss dich nicht tragen."

„Ist so nass."

„Natürlich ist sie nass. Du bist ja auch nicht gegangen, als ich es dir gesagt habe."

„Bitte…"

Die kleinen Arme von Eaton streckten sich ihm noch immer entgegen. Finn sah den Jungen an und sagte sich, dass ihm das in England nie passiert wäre. Dann fing er jedoch an zu lächeln. Wie vieles andere auch, was er nicht mehr missen will. So nahm er den Jungen hoch und lief mit ihm zum Haus. „Aber die Hose ziehst du dir alleine aus."

„Nein…bitte…"

Auch wenn Finn ihn etwas von sich wegdrückte, schaffte es Eaton, seine Arme um Finns Hals zu schlingen und sich fest an ihn zu pressen. Sanft streichelte ihm Finn über den Rücken. „Schon gut. Dann werde ich das auch noch machen. Mein Anzug ist ja sowieso schon ruiniert."

Die beiden betraten das Haus. Bevor sie die Treppe hochlaufen konnten, stand Rose an der Tür zur Küche und schaute sie fragend an.

„Wir hatten ein kleines Malheur, da er der Meinung war, dass ein Wolf vor ihm dran ist."

„Wie bitte?"

Rose kam zu Finn gelaufen und nahm ihm dann Eaton ab. Aber Finn kam gar nicht dazu, ihr etwas weiter zu erklären.

„Finn, so wie ich Sie kenne, haben Sie erst einmal etwas länger mit Eaton über sein Problem gesprochen."

„Nicht zu lange. Ich habe nur versucht, ihm begreiflich zu machen, dass ein Wolf nicht diesen Ort aufsuchen würde."

Lachend ging Rose die Treppe hoch. „In diesen Momenten, mein lieber Finn, sollte der einzige Satz sein. ..- dann geh aber schnell- mehr nicht. Kurze, knappe Anweisungen."

„Aber…."

„Kein aber, Finn… Können Sie sich dann bitte um den Kaffee kümmern. Ich versorge nur schnell Eaton."

Seufzend machte sich Finn auf den Weg in die Küche. So richtig wusste er nicht, was er falsch gemacht hatte.

Finn füllte gerade den letzten Rest Wasser in die Kaffeekanne und schaute dann aus dem Fenster. Sein Herz fing an zu rasen. Er fasste sich an den Rücken, wo die Waffe von Joe in seinem Hosenbund steckte. Frederic stieg gerade vor dem Haus aus dem Wagen. Mit schwitzenden Händen zog Finn die Waffe heraus und steckte sie sich an die Seite seiner Hose. Dann machte er sich auf den Weg nach draußen. An der Treppe verharrte er kurz und überlegte, ob er nach Rose rufen sollte. Aber dann sagte er sich, sie könne ihm auch nicht helfen und auf keinen Fall wollte er, dass ihr oder Eaton etwas passierte. So nahm er seinen ganzen Mut zusammen und verließ das Haus.

„Guten Tag, Mr. Francois."

Finn hatte sich an den Rand der Veranda gestellt und versuchte, seine Nervosität nicht zu zeigen. Frederic legte den Kopf schief und blieb einige Meter vor Finn stehen.

„Sie sind Mr. O'Sullivan. Mein Nachfolger und ein weiteres Opfer von den Reden des mächtigen Adam Cartwright."

„In dem Punkt, dass ich nach Ihnen in die Firma eingestiegen bin und somit ihr Nachfolger bin, gebe ich Ihnen recht, aber was Sie mir sagen wollen, mit dem was Adam mir erzählt, kann ich nicht so nachvollziehen."

Für einen kleinen Moment war Frederic sprachlos. „Sie werden es auch noch zu spüren bekommen und nun gehen Sie aus dem Weg."

„Warum sollte ich das tun. Soweit mir bekannt ist, werden Sie nicht erwartet."

„ Auch wenn Sie das nichts angeht. Ich werde meine Frau holen, um mit ihr bereits heute die Stadt zu verlassen. Also aus dem Weg?"

„Nein."

„Wollen Sie mich aufhalten?"

Frederic lachte los und zog seine Waffe. Auch Finn holte seine hervor, aber war um einiges langsamer als sein Gegenüber. Weiter lachend, wollte Frederic in das Haus laufen. Finn hob die Waffe, um sie auf Frederic zu richten. Der schubste Finn zur Seite, so dass dieser nach hinten stolperte. Dabei löste sich ein Schuss und traf Finn am Kopf. Getroffen sackte er zu Boden. Erschrocken blieb Frederic stehen und blickte auf den am Boden liegenden Finn. Auf Tico zu schießen, war eine Sache. Nicht nur, dass er eigentlich nur die Absicht gehabt hatte, den Vormann zu erschrecken und nicht zu treffen, so war Tico auch weit weg von ihm gewesen. Den Schlag, den er ihm dann auf den Kopf versetzt hatte war eigentlich nur ein Akt der Verzweiflung gewesen, weil er Angst gehabt hatte, entdeckt zu werden. Danach versuchte er nur, seine Spuren zu beseitigen und Tico so lange wie möglich aus dem Weg zu haben. Als er nun Finn mit der blutenden Wunde vor sich liegen sah, wurde ihm doch etwas anders. Bei Tico hatte er kein Blut gesehen. Wie gebannt sah er auf Finn, als ein Schrei von Rose ertönte. Sie stand in der Tür mit der Hand auf dem Mund und ihre Augen waren voller Angst. Die Gedanken im Kopf von Frederic rasten nur. Um genau so etwas zu vermeiden, hatte er sich ja entschieden, bereits heute Giovanna zu holen. Auch wenn er gedroht hatte, jeden zu erschießen, der sich ihm in den Weg stellen würde, konnte er nicht den Mut aufbringen, das auch so durchzuziehen. Zurück konnte er jetzt aber auch nicht mehr. So fauchte er Rose an. „Wo ist meine Frau?"

Rose schaute nur auf Finn und reagierte nicht auf die Frage von Frederic. Mit einem Ruck hob Frederic seine Waffe hoch und schrie Rose an. „WO IST GIOVANNA?"

Langsam hob Rose den Kopf, um Frederic anzusehen. „WO…."

In dem Moment, als Frederic Roses Arm packen wollte, war eine Hand an seinem Kragen und schleuderte ihn herum. Bevor er es richtig realisiert hatte, sah er nur noch helle Punkte vor sich, als er auf der Nase getroffen wurde. Taumelnd fiel Frederic letztendlich auf den Rücken. Er hielt sich noch die Nase, als ein Schatten auf sein Gesicht fiel. Dann blickte er in das finstere Gesicht von Adam. Sie hatten sich in den Jahren, seit sich kannten, schon mehr als einmal gestritten, weil sie verschiedener Meinung waren, aber wie sein Freund ihn nun ansah, machte Frederic Angst. Er war aber schon so weit gegangen, nun müsste er nur noch wenige Stunden durchhalten, dann würden sich seine Wünsche alle erfüllen. „Auch du kannst mich nicht aufhalten. Ich habe das Recht, meine Frau mitzunehmen."

Mit einem Satz war Frederic aufgestanden. Dabei hatte er seine zuvor auf den Boden gefallene Waffe aufgehoben. Er richtete sie nun auf Adam. Mit einem dreckigen Grinsen zog er den Hahn nach hinten. „Was ist, Adam? Wer ist nun schneller. Meinst du, ich würde nicht abdrücken, wenn du deine Waffe ziehst?"

Frederic schaute nur auf Adams Augen und achtete so nicht auf dessen Hände. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass Adam seine Waffe ziehen würde, wenn eine auf ihn gerichtet war. Aber mal wieder hatte er sich getäuscht. Nun schaute er auch in die Mündung eines Revolvers. Die Stille zwischen den beiden wurde unterbrochen durch das Schluchzen und Weinen der Kinder von Giovanna und Rose, die ängstlich das Geschehen verfolgten. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah Adam Riccardo. Der hatte die weinende Amy an der Hand. Es war dem Jungen anzusehen, wie verstört er über die ganze Situation war. In schnellen Intervallen zuckten die Wangenknochen von Adam. Er hatte ja nicht nur Bridget versprochen, eine andere Lösung zu finden, auch konnte er es wirklich Riccardo nicht antun, seinen Vater vor seinen Augen zu erschießen. Und dann waren da auch noch die ganzen anderen Kinder, die zusahen, was zwischen Frederic und ihm gerade passierte. Aber er würde auch nicht zusehen können, wie Frederic mit Giovanna nach Boston verschwindet.

„Ich will, dass du gehst und nie wiederkommst."

„Du weißt, was ich will."

Frederic ahnte, dass er im Moment die besseren Karten hatte. Auch wenn Adam ihn gerne aus dem Weg haben will, würde er ihn nicht einfach so vor den Augen von Riccardo umbringen. „Was ist, Adam? Bist du doch nur ein Weichei, wie dein Freund Mitch immer sagt? Hast du nicht den Mut, vor den Augen deines Sohnes abzudrücken?"

„FREDERIC HÖRE DAMIT AUF. RICCARDO IST DEIN SOHN. IST DIR EIGENTLICH BEWUSST, WAS DU IHM DAMIT ANTUST?"

„Es liegt nur in deiner Hand."

Der Satz von Frederic war noch nicht richtig beendet, da hatte Adam ihn schon am Hemd gepackt und drückte seine Waffe an die Wange von Riccardos Vater. Unverzüglich schrien die Kinder auf. Sogar Rose rief seinen Namen.

Mit Mühe brachte sich Adam wieder unter Kontrolle, aber die Waffe nahm er nicht herunter. Weiter hielt er Frederic fest. Seine Stimme war leise und bedrohlich. „Ich werde dich nicht wieder als mein Partner in die Firma nehmen und nun hast du die Wahl. Unterschreibe heute noch die Scheidungspapiere, und ich lasse dich am Leben. Weigere dich und setze nur einen Schritt in das Haus und du bist ein toter Mann."

Auch wenn Frederic eine verfluchte Angst hatte, wollte er nicht als Verlierer aus der Sache gehen. „Du wirst mich nicht erledigen. Das wirst du nicht Riccardo und auch nicht Bridget antun. Sie hat dir schon viel verziehen, aber ich bin ihr Bruder. Sie liebt mich. Das war schon immer so. Egal, was ich gemacht habe. Am Ende hat sie mir immer verziehen. Aber wird sie das auch bei dir machen?"

„Keine neue Partnerschaft." Tief sahen sich beide Männer in die Augen. „Warum nur Frederic…..Warum?"

„Warum?... Ich habe jeden Tag für die Firma gearbeitet, aber unter dem Strich blieb nie genug Geld übrig und du? … Du hast immer mehr Geld gehabt mit deinen ganzen anderen Geschäften, bei denen ich nie einsteigen durfte. Ich konnte die ganze Drecksarbeit machen und du? Du hast dir nie die Hände dreckig gemacht."

Beide haben sich keinen Meter bewegt oder den Augenkontakt unterbrochen. „Du wusstest genau, dass sich das Projekt erst nach mehreren Jahren rentieren wird und wir mit den anderen Aufträgen unser Geld verdienen. Warum hast du nur keine Geduld und du kannst auch nicht behaupten, dass du am Hungertuch nagen musst."

„Ja, du siehst die ganze Sache sehr entspannt, weil wahrscheinlich die ganzen anderen Gerüchte über dich auch wahr sind."

„Noch mehr Schwachsinn, dem du Glauben schenkst?"

„Schwachsinn? Nein, ich denke, das ist auch die Wahrheit. Durch deine anderen Geschäfte, solltest du eine nette Summe auf deinem Konto haben."

„Das alles geschieht nur, weil du auf mich eifersüchtig bist? Dafür machst du eine Freundschaft kaputt?"

„Waren wir jemals richtige Freunde, oder hast du mich nur ausgenutzt, weil du dadurch mit den richtigen Leuten in Kontakt gekommen bist?"

„Du meinst deinen Vater und seine Freunde? Oh Frederic, ich habe meinen Abschluss auch ohne deine Familie bekommen. Ich habe mich weder in Boston noch hier von jemandem abhängig gemacht. Alles, was ich erreicht habe, habe ich durch harte Arbeit erreicht und für mich warst du mein Freund. Bist du wieder angefangen hast, auf die falschen Leute zu hören und wieder einmal alles auf einmal haben wolltest, ohne viel dafür zu machen."

„Und das ist mein Glück. Deswegen wirst du mich gehen lassen, weil dir unsere Freundschaft so wichtig ist. Also mein Freund, was bist du bereit zu zahlen, damit ich verschwinde."

„Keinen Cent."

„Dann musst du mich erschießen oder zusehen, wie ich jetzt Giovanna hole."

Frederic wusste, als er das Zucken in Adams Gesicht sah und merkte, wie dieser zögerte, dass er gewonnen hatte. Er beugte sich etwas vor und flüsterte Adam die Summe, die er sich vorstellte, ins Ohr. Der Druck von Adams Waffe an seiner Wange wurde stärker.

„Dafür unterschreibst du auch noch die Scheidungspapiere."

„Dann lege noch mal die Hälfte obendrauf und ich unterschreibe dir die Papiere noch in der Bank."

Mit einem kräftigen Stoß schubste Adam seinen alten Freund von sich weg und steckte seine Waffe zurück ins Holster. Erleichtert sah er aus dem Augenwinkel, wie Finn langsam wieder zu sich kam. Rose kniete sich zu ihm und half ihm dabei, sich aufzurichten. Es handelte sich bei ihm, so wie es aussah, nur um einen Streifschuss. Bevor Adam zu seinem Pferd ging, blieb er bei Riccardo stehen. „Alles wird gut. Bald wirst du einen Vater haben, der dich liebt."

Bevor er in den Sattel stieg, wartete er noch, dass Frederic auch wirklich sich in den Buggy setzte. Erst dann schwang er sich auf Sport.

„Rose, kümmerst du dich um Finn?"

Finn saß bereits schon wieder und hielt sich den Kopf. „Wir kommen zurecht. Bringe nur Frederic von hier fort."

Adam nickte. Bevor er dem Wagen von Frederic folgte, schaute er nach oben. An einem der Fenster stand Giovanna. Auch aus der Entfernung konnte er sehen, wie blass sie war. Er ritt los und hielt noch mal bei Riccardo an. „Und du kümmerst dich bitte um die anderen Kindern. Bridget wird gleich bei dir sein."

Der Junge nickte nur. Adam holte Frederic schnell ein und sagte ihm, dass sie sich in einer Stunde an der Bank treffen werden. Er brauchte nicht zu befürchten, dass Frederic zu Giovanna zurückkehren würde. Dazu war die Aussicht auf das Geld zu wichtig für ihn. So beeilte sich Adam nach Hause zu kommen, um mit Bridget zu reden.

XXXX

Frederic rieb sich die Hände, als er Adam nachblickte, der gerade die Stadt verließ. Ein Teil des Geldes hatte er gleich auf sein Konto einzahlen lassen, da er mit so einer hohen Summe nicht durch die Gegend laufen wollte. Einen Teil trug er jedoch bei sich und klopfte sich mehrmals gegen seine Brieftasche. Dabei überlegte er, was er nun machen sollte. Nach Boston konnte er so nicht zurückkehren. Die Leute dort, mit denen er Geschäfte machen wollte, würden niemals akzeptieren, dass er sich von Giovanna getrennt hat. Und wegen Fabio brauchte er auch nicht zurückzugehen. Jörn hatte ihm ja zu verstehen gegeben, dass er nicht mehr dort ist. Aber das hatte er Adam nicht erzählt. Dafür, dass er auch auf seine beiden Jungen verzichtete, hatte Adam noch einmal eine nette Summe draufgelegt. Nun würde er den Abend nett ausklingen lassen und dann morgen die Stadt verlassen. Vielleicht ist ihm dann eingefallen, was er in Zukunft machen kann. Aber zu weit wollte er nicht von hier weggehen. Wenn er Adam einmal dazu gebracht hat, nachzugeben, würde er es auch ein zweites Mal schaffen, wenn er wieder Geld brauchte.

Er schaute sich um und sein Blick fiel auf das Sweet Bravour. Warum sollte er nicht dort einige nette Stunden verbringen? Genug Geld für einen speziellen Abend hatte er ja nun. Mit sich ziemlich zufrieden, überquerte er die Straße.

Nun war Frederic nicht nur zufrieden, er fühlte sich dazu auch noch sehr gut. Er brauchte doch keine Frau und keine Kinder, um ein gutes Leben führen zu können. Geld brauchte er. Wie sein Vater ihm das immer gesagt hat. Nur mit Geld hatte man die Macht und das Sagen. Und dass dies stimmte, hatte er in den letzten zwei Stunden zu spüren bekommen. Alle seine Wünsche wurden erfüllt. Jetzt lehnte er am Tresen und hatte nur noch einen letzten Wunsch. Er wollte beweisen, dass man mit Geld jeden kaufen konnte. Lange hatte er das Büro und die Bar beobachtet. Von Mitch war nichts zu sehen. Dann konnte er es jetzt probieren. Er klopfte kurz an, aber wartete keine Antwort ab.

„Guten Abend."

Verwundert hob Yvette den Kopf. Sie saß an ihrem Schreibtisch und ging gerade die Ausgaben für die nächsten Wochen durch. Als sie Frederic erkannte, war ihre Verwunderung noch größer.

„Was kann ich für Sie tun?"

„Mit mir feiern?"

„Was denn? Ihren letzten Abend, bevor Sie morgen von Adam erschossen werden?"

Lachend setzte sich Frederic auf die Kante vom Schreibtisch. „Adam wird mich morgen bei meiner Abfahrt nicht verabschieden. Das haben wir bereits heute erledigt."

Yvette stand auf und lief um den Tisch herum, ohne dabei ihren Besucher aus den Augen zu lassen. Was auch immer zwischen Adam und seinem ehemaligen Partner vorgefallen war, sie konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, dass Adam dabei den kürzeren gezogen hat. „Sie wollen bei uns Ihren Abschied feiern? Dann wünsche ich Ihnen viel Spaß dabei."

Yvette wollte zur Tür gehen, aber da stand schon Frederic vor ihr. „Ich habe mich schon einige Stunden hier vergnügt, aber für den krönenden Abschluss dachte ich mir, nehme ich mir das Beste, was das Haus zu bieten hat."

„Da muss ich Sie leider enttäuschen. Ich führe hier nur die Geschäfte. Mehr nicht."

„Wieviel verlangst du? Denke daran, es ist dein Job, nett zu mir zu sein."

„Sie sollten jetzt besser gehen."

Energisch drückte Yvette Frederic zur Seite, aber der hielt sie am Arm fest und zog sie zu sich heran. „Ich bekomme alles, was ich will. Ich bin nicht mehr der feige Kerl aus Boston. Ich habe sogar Adam Cartwright in die Knie gezwungen. Du wirst nun das machen, was ich will. Ihr habt mir alle lange genug gesagt, was ich machen soll. Nun bin ich an der Reihe zu bestimmen, wie was zu laufen hat."

Frederic presste seine Lippen auf ihren Mund und drückte sie gegen den Schreibtisch. Verzweifelt versuchte sich Yvette, aus seinem Griff zu winden. Immer zudringlicher wurde Frederic und für Yvette wurde es immer schwerer, sich gegen ihn zu wehren. Sie konnte auch nicht um Hilfe rufen, weil, wenn Frederic nicht versuchte, sie zu küssen, hielt er ihr mit der Hand den Mund zu. Mit der anderen versuchte er, ihr Kleid zu zerreißen. „Halt still, du kleines Flittchen, und ich warne dich jetzt schon. Ein Wort zu deinem Mann oder zu Adam, dann erzähle ich ihm wie gerne du deine Dienste meinem Vater und seinen Freunden noch heute anbietest und auch wenn wir beide wissen, dass dies eine Lüge ist, wird es dein Mann sicher glauben."

Frederic drückte sie weiter runter auf den Tisch, als die Tür aufging.

„Sweetie, wir sollten langsam los. Scotty wartet sch…."

Mitch brauchte keine zweimal hinzusehen, um zu begreifen, was sich gerade im Büro abspielte. Frederic war überhaupt nicht in der Lage, sich nur ansatzweise zu wehren. Mitch hatte ihn mit einem Schlag zu Boden gebracht, um ihn jedoch gleich wieder hochzuziehen. Immer wieder schlug er auf ihn ein. Die Schläge trafen seinen Körper so schnell hintereinander, dass Frederic nicht dazu kam, Luft zu holen. So ging er in die Knie, aber Mitch hörte nicht auf, ihn weiter mit seinen Fäusten zu traktieren. Nun hatte er auch keine Kraft mehr, seine Arme hochzunehmen, um die Schläge in das Gesicht abzuwehren. Frederic wusste, er war zu weit gegangen. Mitch würde sich nicht stoppen lassen. Er würde ihn ohne Reue töten. Schon sah er die Faust schon wieder auf sich zukommen, als Yvette den Arm von ihrem Mann festhielt.

„Mitch, höre auf."

„Warum? Die Ratte hat es nicht verdient, auch nur noch eine Minute am Leben zu bleiben. Wenn ich nicht hereingekommen wäre, dann…"

„Ich weiß und ich bin sehr froh darüber, und sicher wird er nicht einfach so davonkommen."

Wie ein Schluck Wasser hing Frederic an der Hand von Mitch. Alleine stehen konnte er im Moment nicht. Yvette schaute ihn verachtend an. „Ich weiß nicht, warum Adam dich hat einfach gehen lassen, aber sicher nur aus einem Grund, weil er jemand ist, der nie gegen ein Gesetz verstoßen würde, aber das gilt nicht für Mitch und mich. Wenn du dieses Büro lebend verlassen willst, dann überschreibst du Adam das Land, das er für sein Projekt braucht."

„Niemals."

Beim Sprechen spuckte Frederic das Blut, das sich in seinem Mund gesammelt, hatte aus. „Das brauche ich, wenn ich wieder Geld benötige."

„Land oder Leben."

Mitch holte mit der Faust wieder aus. Sofort hob Frederic den Arm hoch. „Gut… ich überschreibe Adam das Land."

Mehrere Minuten musste Frederic ängstlich in das Gesicht von Mitch sehen. Die ganze Zeit hatte er seinen Arm oben gelassen, weil Mitch weiter mit geballter Faust vor ihm stand. Dann wurde er mit einem Ruck auf die Beine gezogen und gegen die Wand neben der Tür gedrückt. Mitch lies sein Hemd los, um dann jedoch seine Hand um seinen Hals zu legen. Langsam verstärkte er den Druck. Mitch kam mit seinem Gesicht ganz dicht an Frederic heran, so dass dieser dessen heißen Atem auf der Haut spürte. „Sehe ich dich nur noch einmal in der Nähe meiner Frau oder hier in der Bar, werde ich nicht aufhören. Dann wirst du einen sehr langsamen und schmerzvollen Tod erleiden."

Yvettes Mann drückte immer stärker zu. Frederic musste sich langsam auf die Zehenspitzen stellen, um noch etwas Luft zubekommen. Yvette stellte sich nun neben Frederic. „Wo befindet sich die Urkunde für das Land?"

„In…..mei….Hotelzi…."

„Dort wirst du nun hingehen und sie dann Mitch geben. Und versuche es nicht mal, uns auszutricksen."

Frederic war nur noch in der Lage, zu nicken. Mitch ließ ihn los, um ihn aber nur wieder sofort am Kragen zu packen. Mit der anderen Hand öffnete er die Tür und stieß Frederic aus dem Büro. „Ich bin in zehn Minuten bei dir. Ich rate dir, in deinem Zimmer zu sein."

Mit einem lauten Knall schlug Mitch die Tür zu. Er hatte sich noch nicht richtig seiner Frau zugewandt, als er schon losschnauzte. „Was soll das? Warum hilfst du Cartwright? Ich denke, ich habe dir gesagt, dass ich nicht dabei zusehen werde, wie du dich weiter mit ihm abgibst."

Yvette sah ihren Mann nicht besser an, als dieser sie. Mehrmals tippte sie ihm mit dem Finger gegen die Brust. „Und ich habe dir immer wieder gesagt, du sollst mit dieser Eifersucht aufhören. Ich weiß, wie wichtig das Land für Adam und sein Projekt ist und wenn ich ihm irgendwie helfen kann, es wiederzubekommen, dann mache ich das. Das ist nämlich der einzige Weg, mich bei ihm zu bedanken."

„Bedanken? Wofür? Das du ihm angenehme Stunden geschenkt hast?"

Nur etwas zuckte das Gesicht von Mitch zu Seite, als er von Yvette eine Ohrfeige bekam. Wütend sahen sich beide an. Dann entspannten sich die Gesichtszüge von Yvette wieder. „Ohne Adam würden wir beide hier nicht stehen, und ich hätte nicht so einen wunderbaren Mann an meiner Seite. Ich hätte keinen Sohn, der mir jeden Tag viel Freude bereitet. Das ist etwas, was ich nie vergessen werde. Nicht Adam ist der wichtigste Mann in meinem Leben geworden, sondern… du."

Während ihn Yvette liebevoll ansah, konnte man bei Mitch noch immer die Wut sehen, die er auf Adam hatte. „Und ich werde auch nicht vergessen, was ich den Cartwrights zu verdanken habe."

„Mitch, du führst jetzt dein Leben. Alles andere ist so lange her und ich bezweifle, wenn du das bekommen hättest, was du wolltest, dass wir beide dann verheiratet wären."

Wütend drehte sich Mitch um und öffnete die Tür. Dann blieb er jedoch stehen. Er sah aber Yvette nicht an, als er nun sprach. „Ich hole die Urkunde und komme dann zurück. Scotty wartet draußen im Wagen. Du solltest dich schnell umziehen, damit er sich keine Sorgen macht und….." Er machte eine Pause und seine Schultern sackten etwas nach unten. „…Sweetie,… wir müssen heute Abend reden. Ich weiß, dass du hier noch mehr Kunden wie diese kleine Ratte hast, die meinen, mit ihrem Geld, könnten sie alles bekommen, was sie wollen und ich bin nicht immer rechtzeitig da. Ich möchte nicht, dass meine Frau und mein Sohn die meiste Zeit des Tages mit solchen Typen zu tun haben."

Wieder krachte die Tür laut zu, als Mitch sie hinter sich zuzog. Mit einem Lächeln packte Yvette ihre Sachen zusammen und nahm ein neues Kleid aus dem Schrank.

XX

Sein Herz schlug noch immer zu schnell und jede Bewegung schmerzte. Frederic lehnte an der Wand neben dem Hotel. Er hatte noch etwas gewartet, bis er sicher war, dass Mitch nicht doch noch irgendwo auf ihn lauerte. Im Zimmer hatte er, nachdem er die Urkunde in der Hand gehabt hatte, ihm noch einmal sehr deutlich zu verstehen gegeben, dass es für ihn gesünder wäre, die Stadt zu verlassen. Frederic hatte auch nicht die Absicht, noch länger hier zu bleiben. Zu vielen Leuten ist er heute auf die Füße getreten. Dass Mitch und Adam ihn am Leben gelassen haben, lag nur an ihren Frauen, nicht daran, dass sie Angst davor gehabt haben, es bis zum Ende zu bringen. Dieses Glück wollte er nicht noch länger provozieren. So hatte er schnell seine Tasche gepackt und die Rechnung bezahlt. Nun musste er nur überlegen, wo er hingehen konnte. Eine Kutsche fuhr heute nicht mehr. Er könnte mit dem Buggy nach Carson City zu seinem Vater fahren. Obwohl der mit dem, was Frederic bisher erreicht hatte, nicht zufrieden war. Dass er nicht mehr nach Boston ging, war beschlossene Sache. Hier war er mit dem Geld eine ganze Zeit ein wohlhabender Mann. In Boston würde das Geld sicher wieder nur ein Jahr reichen.

„Hallo… So wie Sie aussehen, haben sie einige interessante Unterhaltungen heute geführt. Wollten Sie nicht erst morgen abreisen?"

„Meine Pläne haben sich etwas verändert."

Schmerzhaft richtete sich Frederic auf.

„Haben Sie ihre Ziele erreicht?"

„Ich bin zufrieden."

Der Mann kam etwas näher herangelaufen. „Aber so wie aussieht, ist ihr Freundeskreis dadurch erheblich eingeschrumpft."

„Ich sollte nun gehen."

Ein lautes Lachen hallte durch die Gasse. „Sie kommen mit ihren Verletzungen keine fünf Meilen weit."

„Wir werden sehen."

Der Mann nahm ihm die Tasche ab und Frederic war nicht in der Lage, sich zu wehren. „Sie kommen mit zu mir. Meine Frau wird sich um sie kümmern und morgen reden wir beide dann mal über unsere zukünftigen Geschäfte."

„Geschäfte mit Ihnen? Warum sollte ich das machen?"

„Weil ich Ihnen schon vor einigen Jahren gesagt habe, dass wir gleich denken und hier im Westen wird es nicht mehr viele geben, die mit Ihnen Geschäften machen, wenn sie hören, dass Sie sich die Cartwrights zum Feind gemacht haben."

Frederic brauchte nicht zu überlegen. Der Mann hatte recht. Um an das große Geld zu kommen, muss man mit anderen Mitteln arbeiten, als es Adam machte. Um seine Ziele zu erreichen, muss der eine oder andere auch mal geschmiert werden. Und das hatte der Mann vor ihm schon lange begriffen. So folgte Frederic seinen zukünftigen neuen Geschäftspartner.


	111. Chapter 111

Mit den Fingern trommelte Tom auf den Tisch. Jörn versuchte, seinen Vater nicht zu beachten, aber lange würde das nicht mehr gutgehen. Zwar wusste er, dass dieser immer sehr viel Geduld mit ihm hatte, aber so langsam war diese am Ende. Warum musste auch Frederic gestern schon verschwinden, so hätte er bis zum Mittag noch Zeit gehabt, sich die passenden Worte auszudenken, damit Tom nicht zu sehr an die Decke gehen würde. Und dass sein Vater ihm eine Standpauke halten würde, das war zu hundert Prozent sicher. So hob er nun den Kopf und blickte erst seine Geschwister an. „Können wir nach dem Frühstück reden?"

Bittend blickte Jörn seinen Vater an. Der sah zu Sybil, die ihm leicht zunickte. „Ich muss jetzt rüber ins Büro. Ich erwarte dich spätestens in einer Stunde dort."

„Ich werde da sein."

Tom schob seinen Stuhl zurück, gab Sybil einen Kuss und verließ dann das Haus.

„Ist es so schlimm, Jörn?"

Ihr Sohn pustete die Backen auf und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Eigentlich nicht. Ich bin immer noch der Meinung, dass ich das Richtige getan habe, aber dafür musste ich…. naja …. ich konnte mich dabei nicht an alle Regeln halten und…"

Sybil hob die Hand und lächelte. „Wenn du mir sagst, es war richtig, dann muss man hin und wieder auch einmal andere Wege gehen, und das wird auch dein Vater sicher verstehen, wenn nicht, erinnere ihn daran, was er mit Adam an seinem vierzehnten Geburtstag gemacht hat. Dann wird er dir sicher zuhören."

Entsetzt lehnte sich Jörn zurück. „Ich soll ihn erpressen?"

„Nein, ihn nur daran erinnern, dass es auch einmal eine Zeit vor dem Sheriffstern gab."

„Ich denke, das was er und Adam gemacht haben, war nichts im Vergleich zu dem, was ich getan habe."

„Dann solltest du ihm gleich hinterher gehen, bevor er alles gelesen hat, was heute Nacht passiert ist."

Zögerlich stand er auf und machte sich selbst Mut, indem er sich sagte, dass Tom es ja sowieso früher oder später erfahren würde. „Ich werde zum Mittag nicht da sein, da ich raus zum Waisenhaus muss."

„Zu Rose und Giovanna?"

„Das hat auch mit dem zu tun, was ich Tom erzählen muss."

Nun war es Sybil, die ziemlich entsetzt war. „Jörn… du hast doch nicht etwa…"

Ihr Sohn lachte los. „Keine Angst. Ich bringe niemanden von dort mit. Ganz im Gegenteil."

Er schnappte sich seine Sachen und winkte allen zu. „Bis heute Abend."

Keine zehn Minuten später stand er im Sheriffbüro vor dem Schreibtisch. Er besann sich darauf, dass er in wenigen Jahren vor einem Richter selbstsicher und überzeugend auftreten muss. So war das hier jetzt schon mal eine gute Übung.

„Um es kurz zu machen. Ja, ich habe Fabio entführt, wenn man es im rechtlichen Sinne sieht. Menschlich habe ich aber vollkommen richtig gehandelt."

Zurückgelehnt in seinem Stuhl, verzog Tom keine Miene. „Ich höre, denn das war mir eindeutig zu kurz."

„Pietro hatte gehört, dass Frederic sein Haus zum Verkauf angeboten hat. Seine Büroräume hatte er bereits wieder aufgegeben. Dann wurde der Cousine von Pietro von einem Tag auf den anderen gesagt, sie brauche sich nicht mehr um Fabio zu kümmern. So hörte ich mich etwas um und habe recht schnell in Erfahrung bringen können, dass Frederic abgehauen ist, weil er einen größeren Auftrag in den Sand gesetzt hatte. Er hatte Fristen und Verträge angeblich nicht eingehalten und schuldete einigen Leuten deswegen Geld. Was ich aber noch erfahren habe, war, dass er Boston ohne Fabio verlassen hat und seinen Freunden gesagt hat, dass er bald wiederkomme und dann würden sie nicht mehr über ihn lachen. Wir haben dann alle Hebel in Bewegung gesetzt, um zu erfahren, was mit Fabio passiert ist. Nach zwei Wochen haben wir dann endlich eine Spur gehabt. Frederic hat ihn in das örtliche Waisenhaus gegeben, mit dem Hinweis, dass er spätestens in einem halben Jahr wieder zurück sein würde. Er soll behauptet haben, dass es keine Freunde und Verwandte in Boston gäbe, die sich um seinen Sohn kümmern könnten."

Jörn zögerte nun. Jetzt würde der Teil kommen, an dem Tom sicher nicht mehr damit einverstanden war, was Pietro und er getan hatten. Erneut stellte er sich vor, dass er ja nur die Interessen von Giovanni und Fabio verfolgt hat. Und sein Vater würde es am Ende auch so sehen. Also, das hoffte Jörn zumindest.

„Pietro und ich haben uns dann an einem späten Nachmittag zum Heim geschlichen und Fabio geholt."

Nicht mehr sagen, als notwendig. Dann den nächsten Schritt planen, wenn man sieht, wie die andere Seite reagiert. Sich alle Möglichkeiten offenhalten, ohne dabei das Ziel aus den Augen zu verlieren.

„Ich gehe davon aus, das ist nicht alles. Deswegen hast du nicht so gezögert, mir davon zu berichten und vor allem….. wo befindet sich der Junge jetzt?"

Jörn stellte sich gerade ihn und seine Stimme strotzte nur so vor Selbstbewusstsein. „Wir haben Fabio mitgenommen, ohne dass jemand davon wusste. Ich sage, wir hatten keine andere Wahl. Das Gesetz sagt, wir haben ihn entführt. Eine gute Woche haben wir ihn bei den Fischern versteckt. Denn leider wurden wir dabei beobachtet, wie wir Fabio mitgenommen haben. Es musste deswegen alles sehr schnell gehen. Ich habe es mit Hilfe eines Professors geschafft, durchzubekommen, dass ich das letzte Jahr hier absolvieren kann. Als die Polizei dann bei Pietro auftauchte, hatte ich mit Fabio bereits Boston verlassen. Wie abgesprochen, beteuerte Pietro seine Unschuld und gab an, dass er nicht wisse, wo ich mich gerade befinde und wer in meiner Begleitung sei."

Tom lehnte sich nun ganz langsam vor. „Sagst du mir gerade, dass die Behörden in Boston davon ausgehen, dass du mit Fabio auf der Flucht bist, nachdem du ihn entführt hast?"

Die Mundwinkel von Jörn zuckten nach oben und er versuchte, zu grinsen. „Dann ist noch kein Steckbrief oder Telegramm aus Boston hier angekommen?"

„JÖRN…." Tom war von seinem Stuhl aufgesprungen. „Du willst Anwalt werden und gleichzeitig gibt es einen Steckbrief von dir?"

„In Boston schon…" Er hob die Schultern etwas an und versuchte, so unschuldig wie möglich, seinen Vater anzusehen. „… das hat jedenfalls Pietro mir geschrieben."

Ungläubig schaute Tom seinen Sohn an und wanderte dann erst einmal unruhig durch sein Büro, um das Gehörte zu verarbeiten. Dann blieb er abrupt stehen und Jörn machte innerlich einen Schritt zurück. Selten bekam er von seinem Vater diesen Blick zugeworfen. Den hatte er sonst nur, wenn er jemanden einsperren musste. Auch seine Stimme spiegelte diesen Blick wider. „Und nun? Soll ich meinen Sohn an die Behörden in Boston ausliefern?" Seine Stimme wurde noch lauter. „Denkt ihr eigentlich alle, dieser Stern hier ist nur ein Spielzeug? Wenn irgendeiner davon Wind bekommt ,und ich habe nichts unternommen, weißt du genau, was hier los ist und was es für dich und deine Ziele für Konsequenzen hat, davon rede ich noch gar nicht."

Mit jedem Satz wurde Jörn wütender. So tippte er ziemlich unsanft gegen den Stern an der Brust seines Vaters. „Ich weiß genau, dass der Stern kein Spielzeug ist, und was er dir bedeutet, aber vielleicht denkst du auch einmal wieder daran, dass es hin und wieder gute Gründe gibt, warum jemand irgendetwas macht. Dass wir alle nur Menschen mit Gefühlen und Ängsten sind und Fabio hatte eine verfluchte Angst in diesem Heim. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was gerade mit ihm passiert. Hast du vergessen, dass er von einer Minute zur anderen Nevada verlassen hat? Seine Mutter, seinen Bruder, seine Freunde? Und auf einmal war dann auch noch sein Vater weg. Ja sicher, war es nicht richtig, was ich gemacht habe, und gerade ich sollte mich auch an die Gesetze halten, aber ich hoffe, ich werde nie dabei das Menschliche vergessen. In meinen Augen ist nicht jedes Gesetz durchdacht und einige wurden nur entworfen, weil es einigen in der Regierung gerade gepasst hat."

„Ach, du meinst, du kannst jetzt das Gesetz in deine eigenen Hände nehmen, und es dir immer so zurechtdrehen, wie du es gerade brauchst?"

Tief atmete Jörn durch. „Nein, das werde ich nicht. Ich werde mich an die Gesetze halten. Aber ich werde sie so ausschöpfen, um die andere Seite mit ihren eigenen Paragraphen zu schlagen. Ich habe in Boston gesehen, wie Gesetze verdreht wurden, wenn man das nötige Kleingeld hatte und andere dann darunter leiden mussten. Ich habe zwar noch keine Ahnung, in welche Richtung ich gehen werde, aber ich werde die vertreten, deren Probleme man sonst nie sieht und hört. So wie Fabio. Du kannst mir nicht sagen, dass er im Heim besser aufgehoben war, als bei seiner Mutter und dorthin werde ich ihn heute bringen."

Toms Sohn drehte sich um und verließ das Büro. Fassungslos schaute Tom ihm nach.

Laut pustete Jörn vor der Tür durch. Mit einem weiteren tiefen Atemzug machte er sich dann auf den Weg zu seinem Pferd. Er wusste ja, dass die Geschichte in Boston dazu führen könnte, dass er niemals als Anwalt arbeiten würde, weil er nie den Abschluss machen durfte, nachdem er nun ja gesucht wird. Jedoch hoffte er darauf, dass ihm noch eine Lösung einfallen würde.

Als er fast bei seinem Pferd war, bekam er einen kräftigen Schlag gegen den Rücken, so dass er zwei Schritte nach vorne stolperte. Sofort griff er nach seiner Waffe und drehte sich um.

„Heiliger Bimbam… wie nervös bist du denn?"

Little Joe hatte die Arme hochgehoben und sah seinen Freund erschrocken an. Der steckte die Waffe zurück. „Was würdest du machen, wenn dich jemand von hinten anspringt."

„Also, wenn ich nicht wüsste, dass Tom nicht dein richtiger Vater ist, würde ich sagen, du wirst ihm immer ähnlicher. Der läuft auch mit diesem Blick durch Stadt. Besonders Samstagabend immer. Wird man so, wenn man nur Paragraphen im Kopf hat?"

„Und du hast dich kein bisschen verändert. Findest immer noch alles lustig und nimmst das Leben nicht ernst. Dabei dachte ich, jetzt wo du verheiratet und Vater bist, würdest du einige Dinge anders sehen."

„Und dir würde es guttun, dich auch einmal zu amüsieren, sonst wirst du auch so ein ernster Kerl wie Tom. Nur wirst du so nie eine Frau bekommen."

Genervt verdrehte Jörn die Augen. „Es gibt noch wichtigere Sachen, als zu heiraten."

„Sag mal, was ist in Boston mit dir passiert? Hast du dort deinen Humor zurückgelassen?"

Kurz blickte Jörn nach unten, um sich wieder zu sammeln. „Entschuldige, Joe. Ich habe mich nur gerade über mich und meinen Vater geärgert."

„Oh… was hast du denn angestellt?"

„Ich habe jemanden entführt und werde steckbrieflich gesucht."

„Du machst einen Witz?"

Mit offenem Mund sah Joe seinen Freund an, als dieser mit dem Kopf schüttelte. Dann konnte er nicht mehr. „Du gehst nach Boston, um Anwalt zu werden, und dann kommst du wieder und wirst von deinem eigenen Vater verhaftet?"

Laut musste Joe lachen und sich an einem Pfosten abstützen.

„Das ist nicht komisch, Joe."

„War sie es wenigstens wert?"

„Was..?"

„Na, du wirst doch sicher mit einem Mädchen durchgebrannt sein."

Jörn packte seinen Freund am Arm und zog ihn mit zu den Pferden. „Ich zeig dir, was ich getan habe."

Vergeblich versuchte Joe, seinen Arm wieder freizubekommen. „Hey…. Ich habe hier in der Stadt zu tun. Ich bekomme Ärger mit Adam, wenn ich wieder meine Arbeit nicht erledige."

„Das kennt er doch nicht anders von dir und außerdem brauche ich dich dabei, denn noch immer fühle ich mich sehr unwohl, wenn ich in das Dorf muss."

„Wir gehen zu den Gosiute?"

„Ja."

„Warum?"

Jörn ließ Joe los und schwang sich auf sein Pferd. „Das erzähle ich dir auf dem Weg und Joe…." Auch Joe stieg in den Sattel. „… als Dankeschön gebe ich dir am Samstag ein Bier aus, und du kannst mir dann mal Kathy zeigen. Die halbe Stadt spricht ja nur von ihr."

Verlegen kratzte sich Joe am Nacken. „Samstag in den Saloon? Ich weiß nicht, was Dianne dazu sagt."

Jörn stand neben Joe und schlug ihm jetzt lachend gegen den Arm. „Deswegen Joe, denke ich noch lange nicht ans Heiraten. Ich will das machen, wozu ich gerade Lust habe. Und nun komm."

Er zog sein Pferd herum und galoppierte aus der Stadt. Kurz zögerte Joe noch, aber dann siegte die Neugier und Ärger mit Adam hatte er ja sowieso fast jeden zweiten Tag.

XXXX

„Nun mach doch mal ein anderes Gesicht, Tom."

„Ich soll ein anderes Gesicht machen?"

Die Hände auf den Gurt gelegt, war der Blick von Tom noch genauso finster, wie vor einigen Stunden in seinem Büro.

„Ich weiß nicht, was mit euch allen zurzeit los ist, Buddy. Ich bin hergekommen, um mit Tico zu reden und eventuell meinen Sohn zu treffen und was finde ich dann hier vor? Nicht nur einen Tico, der sich angeblich an nichts mehr erinnern kann, nein, auch noch einen Engländer mit einer Schussverletzung am Kopf und mein bester Freund erklärt mir dann ganz trocken, dass nichts passiert ist, um das ich mich als Sheriff kümmern müsse. Also warum ist Tico hier und nicht mehr auf der Ponderosa, wohin wir ihn gestern gebracht haben und vor allem, wo ist Frederic. Und wage nicht zu sagen, er ist in der Kutsche. Da war er nämlich heute Vormittag nicht."

Adam kniff die Augen zusammen und kratzte sich leicht hinter dem linken Ohr. „Na ja… Tico haben wir hierhergebracht, weil er sowieso demnächst hier wohnen wird und so kann sich Giovanna schon jetzt um ihn kümmern und Frederic…. Der ist bereits gestern abgereist."

Tom legte den Kopf schief. „Einfach so? Das glaubst du selbst nicht, Adam."

Adam schloss die Augen und hob den Kopf. Bevor er seinen Freund ansah, sprach er schon. Deutlich war zu merken, dass Adam versuchte, die Wut die in ihm war, nicht zu zeigen. „Ich habe mit Frederic geredet und danach hatten wir alle Angelegenheiten geklärt. Er hat die Scheidungspapiere unterschrieben und verzichtet auch auf Riccardo und Fabio."

Der Sheriff lachte auf. „Einfach so? Adam, für wie blöd hälst du mich eigentlich?"

„Tom, bitte…. Es ist in etwa so, wie damals die Sache im Hotelzimmer."

„Erinnere mich nicht daran. Die Geschichte hast du mir bis heute auch noch nicht genauer erklärt."

Erneut schloss Adam die Augen. Als er sie öffnete, lief er zum Fenster und drehte seinem Freund den Rücken zu. Tom sah, wie sich der Rücken von Adam mehrmals hob und senkte. Was auch immer zwischen Frederic und ihm passiert ist, es nagte anscheinend ziemlich an seinem Freund. So sprach Tom nun etwas sanfter mit ihm. „Buddy, kam jemand zu Schaden, außer Tico meine ich?"

„Nein."

Adam hatte sich nicht umgedreht. Er wollte vermeiden, Tom bei diesem Gespräch anzusehen.

„Frederic ist aber noch am Leben?"

„Ich gehe davon aus. Als sich unsere Wege gestern getrennt haben, war er in einer sehr guten Stimmung und bei bester Gesundheit."

„Was ist mit Finn passiert?"

Überrascht schaute Tom Adam an, als der sich mit einem Lächeln umdrehte. „Du hast ihm die Waffe gegeben, obwohl du genau wusstest, dass er damit nicht umgehen kann."

„Du willst mich jetzt dafür verantwortlich machen, dass ich an Giovannas Sicherheit gedacht habe?"

Adam legte die Arme übereinander und sagte keinen Ton.

„Buddy….."

Mit spitzen Lippen schüttelte Adam mit dem Kopf. Schwer atmete Tom ein und wieder aus. Dann hob er den Finger und zeigte damit auf seinen Freund. „Eines Tages wirst du meine Hilfe brauchen und dann werde ich dich am langen Arm verhungern lassen, damit ihr mal alle wisst, wie es sich anfühlt, wenn man alleine dasteht."

Nachdenklich schaute Adam ihm nach, als Tom das Waisenhaus verließ. Sein Blick war danach nur auf den Boden gerichtet. Jetzt fühlte er sich nicht nur schlecht, weil er Frederic nachgeben musste, nun hatte er seinen Freund bereits das zweite Mal im Dunklen stehen lassen. Nach einigen Minuten kehrte er zu Finn zurück, der im Wohnzimmer saß. Adam hatte ihm gesagt, er solle ruhig noch ein bis zwei Tage hierbleiben, bis das Schwindelgefühl und die Kopfschmerzen nachgelassen haben. Solange würde er sich um die wichtigen Sachen im Büro und auf der Baustelle kümmern. Zuerst wollte Finn nicht darauf hören, aber nachdem ihm dann auch noch Rose eine kräftige Ansage gemacht hatte, blieb er dann doch hier. Was Adam nur mit einem Schmunzeln kommentiert hatte.

Eine viertel Stunde später nahm er gerade die Zügel von Sport in die Hand, als er in einiger Entfernung Joe und Jörn sah. Erst noch ziemlich verwundert, aber dann mit einem ziemlich breiten Grinsen schaute er zu den beiden. Er ahnte sofort, wen die beiden dabei hatten.

„Giovanna….."

Weiter waren seine Augen auf Joe gerichtet, als er nach Riccardos Mutter rief. Erst nach dem dritten Mal war sie bei ihm.

„Du scheinst vergessen zu haben, dass ich etwas länger für die Treppen brauche."

Er legte den Arm um sie und zeigte zu den beiden Reitern, die nicht mehr weit entfernt waren. „Weil Joe zu uns kommt, rufst du mich? Ich war gerade bei Tico und…."

Dann erkannte Giovanna, wer bei Joe mit auf dem Pferd saß. Sie hielt die Luft an und legte die Hand vor den Mund. Vergeblich wartete Adam darauf, dass sie wieder ausatmete. Dafür liefen ihr unaufhörlich die Tränen hinunter. Ganz langsam setzte sie einen Fuß vor den anderen, um Joe entgegenzulaufen. Joe stand noch nicht richtig, da hüpfte Fabio bereits vom Pferd und rannte die letzten Meter zu seiner Mutter. Diese ging in die Hocke, um sich dann ganz auf den Boden zu setzen, als ihr Fabio in die Arme fiel. Fest drückte sie ihn an sich und sprach nun in ihrer Muttersprache mit ihm und zwar so schnell, dass nicht einmal Adam ein Wort verstand, aber das brauchte er auch nicht. So, wie sich die beiden ansahen und drückten waren eigentlich keine Worte notwendig. So wartete er, bis auch Joe und Jörn von ihren Pferden abgestiegen waren.

„Joe… wo habt ihr ihn gefunden?"

Grinsend schauten sich Jörn und Joe an. „Das ist eine lange Geschichte und ganz ehrlich…. Wir hoffen, dass du uns dabei helfen kannst, dass Jörn trotzdem noch Anwalt werden kann."

Von der Seite sah Adam skeptisch zu Jörn. „Ihr habt mal wieder Mist gebaut?"

Unverzüglich legte Joe seine Hand auf seine Brust. „Ich nicht… ich bin ein anständiger Familienvater geworden."

Mit dem Daumen zeigte er nun auf Jörn. „Er ist derjenige mit den verrückten Ideen im Kopf."

Wie schon vorhin im Haus bei Tom, verschränkte Adam die Arme und sah seinen Bruder mit einer Mischung aus Ernst und Belustigung an. „Es gibt Sachen, bei denen fällt es mir sehr schwer, diese zu glauben."

Jörn schob seinen Hut zurück. „Aber dieses Mal hat Joe recht, und ich habe den Mist gebaut und hoffe Adam, dass du mit meinem Vater darüber reden kannst. So das wir wie damals, mit dem Pferd, eine Lösung finden."

Kopfschüttelnd blickte er die beiden Jungs an. Dann legte er kurz die Hand auf Jörns Schulter. „Das werden wir, denn egal, was du getan hast, dafür ….„ Er zeigte auf Giovanna und Fabio. „… hat es sich auf jeden Fall gelohnt."

Adam war nun bei Giovanna und reichte ihr die Hand. „Soll ich dir noch aufhelfen, bevor ich los reite?"

Dankbar blickte sie ihn an und nahm dann seine Hand. „Adam…. ich… ich…"

„Es ist schon in Ordnung."

Ziemlich kräftig haute sie ihm gegen die Brust, als sie endlich wieder stand. „Ist es nicht, Adam. Ich weiß nicht, was ihr gestern besprochen habt, aber Frederic wird nicht einfach so zu allem zugestimmt haben. Auch habe ich vorhin genau mitbekommen, dass du Tom nicht alles erzählt hast. Ich habe dir doch schon so viel zu verdanken und jetzt.."

Sie drückte wieder Fabio an sich, der genauso verweint aussah, wie seine Mutter. Adam drückte Giovanna einen Kuss auf die Stirn und wollte dann zu seinem Pferd laufen. „Adam…, du kannst jetzt nicht einfach geh…."

Adam riss die Augen auf, als Giovanna einatmete und ihre Hand auf den Bauch legte. Sofort war er wieder an ihrer Seite. „Du solltest dich besser im Haus etwas ausruhen. Die letzten Tage waren wohl ein wenig zu viel."

Zwei Ansätze brauchte Giovanna, bevor sie etwas sagen konnte. „Du kannst mich gerne ins Haus bringen, aber du solltest mich nach oben bringen. Ich denke, da will jemand wissen, was hier draußen alles los ist."

„Du meinst doch nicht, dass jetzt…"

Sie legte ihre Hand wieder auf den Bauch und atmete mehrmals ein und aus. „Doch, das meine ich…"

Sofort fing Adam an zu schwitzen. Hektisch schaute er sich um. Auf keinen Fall wollte er mit dieser Situation hier alleine gelassen werden. Rose war noch in der Stadt und Finn würde sicher keine Hilfe sein und dann war ja da auch noch das andere Problem.

„Joe, du reitest Tom nach. So weit kann er noch nicht weg sein. Er ist kurz vor euch aufgebrochen. Danach reitest du weiter in die Stadt, um den Doc zu holen. Los beeile dich, und du Jörn, reitest zur Ponderosa und sagst Emillia, sie soll herkommen. Los jetzt…steht hier nicht rum."

Er wandte sich wieder Giovanna zu und brachte sie ins Haus. „Und du wartest mit allem, bis Tom und Emillia hier sind."

Mit rollenden Augen ging sie die Treppe hoch. „Adam, ich höre sonst auf deine Ratschläge, aber hier halte dich heraus. Da mach ich das, was ich denke."

„Du MUSST warten."

Sie schnauzte ihn nun an. „Und wie stellst du dir das vor?"

„Was weiß ich… halte deinen Bauch fest, oder was auch immer, aber warte…"

„Oh, man…"

Ohne ihn weiter zu beachten, setzte sie sich auf den Rand vom Bett. Dann schaute sie zu Tico, der neben ihr lag und schlief. „Bring ihn nach unten, Adam."

„Nein."

Sie schrie ihn nun an. „NEIN?... Adam…"

„Ist etwas passiert?"

Finn stand im Türrahmen und hatte die Hand auf die Schulter von Fabio gelegt, der ängstlich zu seiner Mutter und seinem Onkel sah. Hinter ihm standen die anderen kleinen Kinder und wie immer klammerte Eaton an seinem Bein.

„Finn, kümmere dich bitte um Fabio und die anderen und versuche, sie zu beruhigen. Giovanna bekommt nur ihr Kind."

„NUR…?"

Finn und Giovanna hatten ihn beide gleichzeitig angeschrien. Mit aufgeblasenen Backen schaute Adam aus dem Fenster.

„Bitte Finn, mach was ich dir sage und wenn Tom da ist, schicke ihn sofort nach oben."

Zögerlich verließ Finn das Zimmer. „Das werde ich machen."

„Was soll Tom hier? Er ist der letzte, den ich jetzt hier haben will."

Adam lief zum dem Bett. „Giovanna…., erst Tom … dann das Kind."

„Was…..? Ich will Tom nicht hier oben haben, sowie ich auch dich und Tico nicht hier haben will."

Knurrend wandte sich Adam wieder dem Fenster zu. Als nach einiger Zeit Giovanna wieder lauter atmete, drehte er sich zu ihr. „Du wartest…"

„ADAM…..VERSCHWINDE…" 

„Warten…"

Nach weiteren, für Adam unendlichen Minuten, sah er, wie Tom auf das Waisenhaus zugeritten kam. Sofort rannte er zur Tür, aber nicht ohne Giovanna zu ermahnen, dass sie ja warten soll.

Tom war noch nicht richtig im Haus, da zog Adam ihn schon nach oben. Er schloss die Tür hinter sich und zeigte auf Giovanna und Tico. „So, jetzt bist du dran."

Verständnislos schaute Tom ihn an. „Warum holst du mich? Äh…." Ziemlich verdattert schaute er zu Giovanna, die immer mehr mit den Wehen zu kämpfen hatte. „… das sollte… ich meine, wo ist Rose oder Bridget oder, oder…. nicht ich…"

„Du sollst dich auch nicht um das Baby kümmern, sondern, die zwei trauen, bevor das Kind da ist."

„Was soll ich machen?"

Adam schubste seinen Freund zum Bett.

„Adam, ich habe nicht die Absicht, jetzt zu heiraten…ich will nur, dass ihr beide hier VERSCHWINDET…. und nehmt Tico mit."

„Du wirst jetzt heiraten. Los jetzt, Tom."

„Nein… nicht nur, dass Giovanna nicht will, schau dir doch mal Tico an. Der bekommt doch gar nicht mit, was hier passiert."

Bevor Tom eingreifen konnte, schüttelte Adam Tico. „Wach auf. Schlafen kannst du gleich wieder."

„Adam… höre auf…"

Adam stieß die Hand von Tom weg. „So ist es gut. Mach die Augen auf. Es geht auch ganz schnell. Du musst nur ja sagen."

„Adam, das funktioniert nicht. Beide müssen das wollen und bei klarem Verstand sein, und das sind sie weiß Gott nicht."

„ICH BIN BEI VERSTAND. NUR IHR BEIDE NICHT. RAUS HIER…"

Adam packte nun Tom am Revers. „Tom, du machst das jetzt. Ich möchte kein weiteres Gerede in der Stadt haben. So können wir mit ruhigem Gewissen sagen, dass alles seine Richtigkeit hatte, und die beiden vor der Geburt des Kindes verheiratet waren."

„Nein, das kann ich nicht. Das würde gegen das Gesetz verstoßen. Giovanna weiß eventuell noch was sie macht, aber Tico nicht."

Erneut stieß Adam seinen Vormann an. „Tico, sag ja."

Nur ein leises ja kam zurück. „Also, Tom…"

„Nein, Buddy…."

„Wenn du das nicht machst, dann…. dann…"

Nur kurz musste Adam überlegen, wie er seinen Freund überzeugen konnte. Ein Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. „Du wirst es machen, sonst werde ich jedem erzählen, ob er es hören will oder auch nicht, was du mit Jenks in der Nacht, als Cholette geboren wurde, noch so gemacht hast."

Der Sheriff richtete sich weiter auf. „Das machst du nicht…"

Sehr langsam nickte Adam mit dem Kopf.

„Das ist Erpressung?"

„Ich werde es auch in die Zeitung setzen."

„Würdest du nicht…"

Erneutes Nicken mit dem Kopf von Adam. „Ich habe gestern gelernt, wie man Leute zu etwas bringt, obwohl sie das nicht wollen."

Beide fixierten sich, bis sie von Giovanna unterbrochen wurden. „Ich sage, ja. Ja, und nochmals, ja …und ihr verschwindet dann…. sofort…"

Versöhnlicher waren jetzt auch die Worte von Adam. „Tom, bitte. Sie mussten sich die letzten Jahre und Monate so viel schon anhören. Dass ich der Vater von Riccardo bin, dass Giovanna jede Woche einen anderen Cowboy mit nach Hause bringt und dann die ganzen Sprüche, weil sie von Tico schwanger ist. Du weißt doch, wie der Pastor und seine Frau sind. Das wäre doch das gefundene Fressen für die beiden und das Baby hätte schon einen schlechten Ruf, obwohl es noch nicht einmal da ist."

Tom sah an die Decke und da kamen ihm die Worte seines Sohnes in den Sinn. Dass er hinter seinem Stern auch einmal wieder Mensch sein sollte. Nun tippte er Adam unsanft gegen die Brust. „Ein Wort von der Nacht mit Jenks oder davon, dass Tico nicht weiß, was hier gerade passiert, dann nehme ich dich und bringe dich in die größte Schlangengrube, die ich finden kann."

Sie gaben sich beide die Hand. Obwohl sie sich angrinsten, schüttelte Tom nur mit dem Kopf und während dann Giovanna ihm kurz danach ein" ja" zubrüllte, musste man bei Tico schon ganz genau hinhören, um es zu verstehen. Danach schnappte sich Tom und Adam den Vormann und brachten ihn aus dem Zimmer. Inzwischen war auch Emillia eingetroffen und kurze Zeit später auch Doc Martin. Erleichtert machte Adam dann einen Kaffee für sie alle und wartete dann darauf, dass einer mit guten Nachrichten nach unten kommen würde.

XXXX

Bridget war gerade auf dem Weg zu Emillia, als sie sah, wie Dianne und Joe vor dem Haus standen und - so wie es schien - eine kleine Auseinandersetzung hatten. Sie hielt mit dem Buggy neben dem Haus an und Joe kam, um ihr beim Aussteigen behilflich zu sein. Im selben Augenblick rief auch schon einer der Cowboys nach ihm, dass sie nun endlich los wollten. So ging er zurück zu Dianne und schaute sie mit gesenktem Kopf an. Mit seinem typischen, unschuldigen Blick nahm er dann ihre Hand. „Lass uns heute Abend noch einmal darüber reden."

„Meine Meinung wird dann keine andere sein."

Sie zog ihre Hand weg und ließ ihn links liegen, als sie zu Bridget lief. Mit hängenden Schultern nahm Joe die Zügel von Cochise. Mit einem letzten Blick auf Dianne lief er dann zu dem Cowboy.

„Habt ihr euch gestritten?"

„Ein wenig."

„Möchtest du darüber reden?"

Dianne sah Joe immer noch nach. Ihre Augen bekamen einen traurigen Glanz. „Mein Vater hatte recht. Wir sind einfach noch zu jung."

Behutsam fasste Bridget Dianne an den Arm. „Was ist passiert?"

„Vielleicht erwarte ich einfach zu viel."

„Dianne…"

„Die letzten zwei Wochenenden war er nur mit Jörn unterwegs und kam dann erst am frühen Morgen nach Hause. Dann hat er den halben Tag geschlafen, bis Ben die Hutschnur geplatzt ist, aber auch als er dann aufgestanden war, konnte man mit ihm nichts anfangen. In der Woche kommt er nur zu den Mahlzeiten herein. Danach reitet er dann wieder in die Stadt, um sich wieder mit Jörn zu treffen. Ich verstehe es ja. Sie haben sich so lange nicht gesehen, aber auch sonst macht er nicht viel im Haus und jetzt will er, dass wir uns etwas Eigenes bauen. Aber ich möchte mit ihm noch nicht alleine wohnen. Besonders, da er meint, es würde Zeit für ein nächstes Kind. Bridget, ich bin froh, dass ich alles soweit hinbekomme und dann mich auch noch um Mary-Beth kümmern kann. Ich weiß nicht, wie er sich das vorstellt." Sie versuchte, sich wieder zu beruhigen, um nicht wieder anzufangen zu weinen, wie nach dem Frühstück. „Meine Eltern dachten doch, wenn ich erstmal in New York auf eine Haushaltsschule gehen würde, würde ich dort auch einen Mann aus gutem Haus kennenlernen. Meine Mutter hat mir doch vorher so gut wie gar nichts gezeigt. Alles, was ich brauche, um mich um eine eigene Familie zu kümmern, lerne ich doch gerade von Emillia und Hop Sing. Ohne sie wäre ich vollkommen aufgeschmissen gewesen. Und das sieht Little Joe alles nicht. Ich habe den Eindruck, er denkt, es hat sich für ihn nichts geändert, außer dass er jetzt ein Mädchen bei sich im Bett zu liegen hat."

„Dianne…"

Etwas errötete Dianne, als ihr bewusst wurde, was sie gerade gesagt hatte. „Entschuldige bitte, Bridget. Aber Joe redet seit Wochen über ein zweites Kind und hört mir einfach nicht zu."

„Pass auf. Emillia und ich wollen am Vormittag zu Giovanna, um ihr etwas zu helfen. Tico kann zwar schon wieder aufstehen, aber eine große Hilfe mit dem Baby ist er noch nicht. Er kann definitiv besser mit Pferden und Rindern umgehen."

Dianne musste lachen. „Ja, davon hat Emillia auch schon berichtet. Dass er ständig Angst hat, den kleinen William fallenzulassen, oder dass er ihm wehtut, wenn er ihn anfasst."

„Ich gehe davon aus, dass er damit besser klarkommt, wenn er wieder richtig auf den Beinen ist. Wir werden zum Mittag zurück sein. Komm doch dann nachher mit Mary- Beth zu uns runter und wir beide reden einfach mal bei einer Tasse Tee über alles."

Verzweifelt schaute Dianne sie nun an. „Bridget, ich möchte dich damit nicht auch noch belasten. Du hast doch schon immer genug um die Ohren."

„Ich freu mich wirklich, wenn ihr zwei vorbeikommt."

„Wirklich?"

„Sonst würde ich es nicht sagen. Nun komm mit rein und lass uns sehen, wo Emillia bleibt."

Doch noch etwas unsicher über das Angebot folgte Dianne ihr ins Haus.

XXX

Es dämmerte schon, als Jenkins seinen Freund endlich gefunden hatte. Warum er nicht gleich bei dem Bach nachgeschaut hatte, wusste er auch nicht. So oft haben sie beide doch schon dort gesessen und über alles Mögliche geredet. Er stieg aus dem Sattel, nahm die Flasche aus der Satteltasche und setzte sich neben Adam, um erst einmal auf das Wasser zu sehen, wie er es auch tat. Nach einiger Zeit hielt er dann Adam die Flasche hin. Verwundert legte dieser den Kopf schief.

„Das ist doch mein guter Whisky. Die Flasche habe ich mir doch erst letzte Woche gekauft."

„Ich weiß. Das hat mir Bridget auch gesagt. Deswegen hat sie mir auch genau diese mitgegeben."

Adams Verwunderung wurde noch größer. „Bridget hat DIR die Flasche gegeben, damit WIR sie beide trinken können?"

Lächelnd öffnete Jenkins die Flasche. „Sie hat heute die Kinder von der Schule abgeholt und mit mir geredet. Du sollst seit der Sache mit Frederic sehr schweigsam sein und sie dachte sich, eventuell erzählst du mir, warum du, nach dem doch eigentlich guten Ende, nicht damit abschließen kannst."

Simon nahm einen Schluck aus der Flasche und reichte sie dann an Adam weiter. Der lachte auf und sah sich die Flasche an. „Gutes Ende…. Für wen? Frederic? Sicher. Für mich? Nein."

Auch Adam nahm einen großen Schluck und wollte sie dann wieder an Jenkins zurückreichen. Der schüttelte aber den Kopf und zog seine Pfeife und den Beutel aus der Tasche. Mit einem schelmischen Grinsen befüllte er sie. Mit der Flasche zeigte Adam auf die Pfeife. „Das hat dir Bridget mit Sicherheit nicht erlaubt."

Weiter grinsend zündete er die Pfeife an. „Sie hat gesagt, wir sollen uns einen schönen Abend machen. Da morgen Samstag ist, hast du nicht so viel zu tun. Sie wird dich ausschlafen lassen und die Arbeiten, die du morgen erledigen wolltest, übernehmen die Kinder."

„Bist du sicher, dass du mit meiner Frau gesprochen hast? Sie bekommt doch eigentlich jedes Mal Schweißausbrüche, wenn sie weiß, dass wir etwas zusammen unternehmen."

Simon nahm zwei Züge und reichte dann Adam die Pfeife. „Und warum hat es in deinen Augen kein gutes Ende genommen?"

Adam lehnte sich zurück an die Felsen und sah nach oben. Er konnte langsam die ersten Sterne erkennen. So ließ er seine Gedanken erst einmal treiben und nahm hin und wieder einen Zug aus der Pfeife, bevor er Simon antwortete. „Ich bin mir das erste Mal im Leben nicht treu geblieben. Ich habe mich erpressen lassen. Ich habe bezahlt dafür, dass sich die Dinge so entwickeln, dass alle damit zufrieden sind und das Schlimmste ist, dass ich genau weiß, dass es eigentlich sinnlos war. Das Unvermeidliche wird sich nicht aufhalten lassen. Denn ein zweites Mal werde ich nicht zahlen."

„Du denkst, er wird wiederkommen und es erneut versuchen?"

Wie immer, dauerte es eine Weile bis Adam weiter sprach. „Frederic ist eigentlich ein guter Kerl, aber leider hat er nie gelernt, dass man für seine Ziele hart arbeiten muss. Er kannte es nicht, was es bedeutet, zu hungern oder zu frieren. Er hat nie mitbekommen, wie man für ein paar Dollar einen ganzen Tag hart arbeiten musste. Sein Vater hat ihm doch vorgelebt, dass man mit Geld alles bekommen kann. Es wurde ihm einfach zu viel hier und es dauerte ihm zu lange."

Simon nahm noch einen Schluck, dann tauschte er Flasche gegen Pfeife mit Adam. „Ich kenne ihn ja nicht so lange wie du, aber ich hatte nie das Gefühl, dass er hier wirklich angekommen ist. So wie ich es mitbekommen habe, hatte er auch nicht andere Freunde. Es gab nur die Familie und die Baustelle."

„Ich hätte sehen müssen, dass er wirklich nicht für den Westen gemacht war."

Nach einem weiteren Schluck stellte er die Flasche zur Seite und atmete aus. „Wir wissen nicht, wo er nun ist. Aber was ich gehört habe, soll er sich - warum auch immer – noch mit Mitch angelegt haben."

Hustend nahm Jenkins die Pfeife aus dem Mund. „Frederic hat sich mit Mitch geprügelt? Na, dann wissen wir doch, wo er ist. Beim Bestatter."

Auch die Mundwinkel von Adam gingen nach oben. „Nein, da ist er nicht. Ich habe Tom gefragt."

Die Pfeife wechselte wieder zu Adam. „Sagst du mir, wie viel du bezahlt hast?"

Mit zusammengepressten Lippen malte Adam eine Zahl in den Sand. Laut stieß Simon einen Pfiff aus. „Damit lässt es sich eine ganz schön lange Zeit gut leben."

Adam legte die Finger an die Nasenwurzel. Allmählich spürte er die Wirkung der Pfeife und des Whiskys. „Nicht, wenn du wie Frederic immer auf großem Fuß leben willst."

„Warum hast du gezahlt, Adam, wenn doch alles in dir nach einer anderen Lösung geschrien hat."

Adam gab die Pfeife an Simon zurück und wischte sich mit beiden Händen durch das Gesicht. „Zum einem konnte ich es Riccardo nicht antun. Auch wenn er sagt, er will nichts mehr mit seinem Vater zu tun haben, bleibt er sein Vater. Zum anderen hätte ich Bridget nie in die Augen sehen können und ihr sagen, dass ich gerade ihren Bruder erschossen habe."

Adam schaute wieder in die Sterne. „Weißt du, Simon, manchmal denke ich, es wäre für sie besser gewesen, wenn ich sie damals zur Kutsche gebracht hätte, damit sie ein Leben ohne mich hätte führen können."

Es war nun Simon, der in aller Ruhe zuerst einmal die Pfeife neu stopfte. Dann probierte er sie und gab sie Adam. „Du denkst also, Bridget würde ohne dich ein glücklicheres Leben führen und all das wäre nicht passiert?"

„Ja, so sehe ich das."

„Dann lass mich mal nachdenken, mein Freund. Es ist ja recht viel geschehen in den letzten Jahren. Du gibst dir also die Schuld, dass sie durch dich ihre Familie verloren hat?"

Sein Freund gab ihm keine Antwort, sondern hatte den Kopf an die Felsen gelegt und rauchte mit geschlossenen Augen. „Mal sehen. Ohne dich wäre ihre Mutter nicht hier gewesen und somit deiner Ansicht nach nicht gestorben. Du bist verantwortlich für ihre Krankheit?"

Wieder keine Antwort. „Ja, sie wurde erschossen, aber sie wäre auch in Boston oder an jedem anderen Ort an ihrer Krankheit gestorben. Also, das kannst du von deiner Liste …ich bin schuld… streichen. Dann haben wir Clement. Er war in Boston bereits eine fiese, korrupte Persönlichkeit. Für ihn war Macht und Geld das wichtigste im Leben, um sich selbst zu definieren. Ja, auch er kam deinetwegen nach Nevada. Weil du seine Tochter heiraten wolltest, die ja bereits in Boston kein so enges Verhältnis zu ihrem Vater hatte. Auch wenn er sich hier einige Jahre zusammengerissen hat, wurde er nicht durch dich zu diesem Menschen, der er jetzt ist. Er war schon so. Streich es von der Liste. Frederic…Ja, mit Frederic ist es etwas schwerer. Ich denke einfach, du hast im Grunde bereits recht früh gesehen, dass er gerne den einfachen Weg geht. Du hast ihn gemocht. Er ist ja eigentlich auch kein unsympathischer Mensch gewesen, aber du hast ihn in eine Rolle gesteckt, die er nie so erfüllen konnte. Deine Erwartungen sind ganz andere als seine gewesen. Er ist kein Mensch, der den Ton angeben kann. Er braucht jemandem, dem er folgen kann. Kleine Projekte, bei denen man auch schnell einen Erfolg sehen kann, das wäre die Arbeit für ihn gewesen. Aber der Bau der Eisenbahn, bei dem ihr euch erst in fünf Jahren oder später, die Lorbeeren abholen könnt, war von Anfang an nicht das richtige für Frederic. Er benötigt für sein Selbstbewusstsein früher die Anerkennung. Bist du nun Schuld, dass es so gekommen ist? Nein. Frederic ist ein erwachsener Mann. Er hätte das Problem erkennen und dann mit dir reden müssen. Er ist für seinen Weg, den er gegangen ist, nur alleine verantwortlich. Streich ihn von der Liste."

Simon schaute zu Adam, der aber sich noch immer nicht rührte. „Ich sehe, da ist noch etwas. Du denkst, mit einem anderen Mann wäre sie glücklicher, weil sie eventuell nicht ganz so oft in irgendwelchen Trouble gerät?"

Kurz zuckte Simon zusammen, weil sein Freund auf einmal seine Stimme wiedergefunden hat. „Sie wäre nicht beinahe gestorben."

„Sie ist nicht schon wieder schwanger?"

„Nein. Zum Glück nicht."

„Den Punkt kannst du auch von deiner Liste streichen. Mit einem anderen Mann hätte sie auch diese Schwierigkeiten gehabt. Sie soll es ja bei jedem Kind nicht einfach gehabt haben. Nein, du machst dir einfach mal wieder viel zu viele Gedanken. Rede mit ihr darüber, dass du Frederic bezahlt hast und dass du dich aber kein zweites Mal dazu zwingen lässt. Sie wird verstehen, dass du dann nicht nachgeben wirst."

Mit dem Finger zeigte er in den Sand, wo noch die Summe stand, die Adam bezahlt hatte. „Auch wenn er mit dem Geld gut lebt, wird er erst in zwei oder drei Jahren zurückkommen, um mehr zu fordern. Dann wird auch Bridget eine andere Sicht auf die Dinge haben. Es gibt dann nichts mehr, mit dem er dich zum Zahlen zwingen kann. Giovanna ist mit Tico verheiratet. Frederic hat auf die Kinder verzichtet und Tico hat sie als seine angenommen. Du hast…." Jenkins lachte los. „… von Yvette ein vorzeitiges Weihnachtsgeschenk bekommen. Wie auch immer sie daran gekommen ist."

Nun schlug er Adam in die Seite. „Hey, wahrscheinlich hat Mitch ihn deswegen zusammengeschlagen. Damit er dir das Land überschreibt."

Lachend schüttelte Adam den Kopf. „Sicher nicht. Er hätte den Vertrag vor meinen Augen verbrannt, nur um zu sehen, wie ich mich dann darüber ärgere."

Nun atmete Adam laut aus und fuhr sich wieder mit den Händen durch das Gesicht. „Aber das ist wahrscheinlich der Hauptgrund, warum ich mich so schlecht bei der ganzen Sache fühle. Dass ich zum ersten Mal klein beigeben musste. Auf der einen Seite sage ich mir immer wieder, es war genau richtig und dann kommt diese Wut auf Frederic hoch, und ich würde ihn am liebsten…." Wieder holte er tief Luft. Dann sah er Simon mit kleinen Augen an. „…. Alles hat seinen Sinn, auch wenn wir ihn in diesem Moment nicht sehen oder begreifen."

„Du siehst im Moment auch nur Frederic und das Geld, das du gezahlt hast. Ich sehe aber noch etwas anderes. Etwas Schönes. Da ist ein verdammt glücklicher Riccardo. Er hat jetzt nicht nur einen Vater, der seine Liebe zur Ponderosa teilt, er hat auch seinen Bruder zurück und einen weiteren bekommen und er sieht, wie glücklich seine Mutter ist. Finn und du könnt jetzt ohne Sorgen weiter an eurem Projekt arbeiten. Ihr habt das Land, das ihr braucht, bekommen, ohne dass dafür ein Tropfen Blut vergossen wurde."

Adam legte den Kopf schief. „Tico? Finn?"

„Tico wurde wegen Giovanna angeschossen. Nicht wegen des Landes und Finn…. Ich begreife bis heute nicht, wie Tom ihm nur eine Waffe in die Hand drücken konnte. Er ist zwar gut mit den Fäusten, aber niemals mit einem Colt. Er hat sich selbst angeschossen und nicht wegen des Landes."

„Du hast heute für alles eine passende Erklärung."

„Das habe ich von dir gelernt."

Er nahm die Flasche hoch und sah, dass sie noch fast bis zur Hälfte voll war. „Wie sieht es aus? Die Nacht ist noch jung. Wollen wir den Rest mit Tom trinken?"

Schon stand Simon auf den Beinen und reichte Adam die Hand. „So jung ist sie nun doch nicht mehr."

„Komm schon. So weit ist es nicht bis zur Stadt. Er wird noch im Büro sein. Er geht doch immer erst schlafen, wenn alle anderen schlafen."

Adam nahm die Hand und ließ sich auf die Beine ziehen. Wie jedes Mal, wenn er mit Simon rauchte, musste er sich bei ihm festhalten, bis der Boden sich nicht mehr drehte. Sein Freund lachte nur. „Wir können natürlich auch wieder einige Schlangen suchen, und sie von ihrem Gift erleichtern."

Mit einem bitterbösen Blick machte sich Adam auf den Weg zu seinem Pferd.

Keine Stunde später standen sie vor dem Haus vom Tom.

„Er wird schon schlafen. Wie ich es gesagt habe."

„Dann wecken wir ihn."

Jenkins zog Adam am Arm an die Seite des Hauses. „Was hast du vor?"

„Hier halte mal."

Er reichte Adam die Flasche und holte die Leiter hervor, die an der Hauswand lag. Leise stellte er sie an das Vordach und kletterte hoch. Auf halber Höhe blieb er stehen und winkte Adam zu, dass er ihm folgen sollte. Der schüttelte aber hektisch den Kopf, was bei Simon zum einem schnelleren Nicken des Kopfes führte. Widerwillig folgte Adam dann seinem Freund auf das Dach. Oben legte Simon Adam den Arm um die Schultern und drehte ihn vom Haus weg. Flüsternd zeigte er zu der Rückseite vom Saloon. „Wir holen Tom und trinken dann alle drei die Flasche aus. Dabei können wir dann die Saloon Mädchen beobachten. Sie machen hinter dem Saloon immer ihre Pause und richten ihre Haare und Wynono… sie richten nicht nur die."

Offener Mund und schief gelegter Kopf, so blickte Adam ihn an. „Du willst hier oben sitzen und spannen."

„Machen Tom und ich öfter, wenn wir uns mal treffen."

„Du verbringst deine Abende hier bei Tom auf dem Dach?"

Schnell legte Simon seinen Finger an die Lippen, weil Adam lauter gesprochen hat. „Auch unser Sheriff braucht hin und wieder mal jemanden zum Reden."

„Und da bist du sicher der Richtige."

Freundschaftlich schlug Simon Adam gegen die Brust und zeigte dann mit der Hand, dass Adam ihm wieder folgen sollte. Geduckt schlichen sie beide zu dem offenstehenden Schlafzimmer. Adam tippte Jenkins von hinten an die Schulter. Der schaute sich um und lachte nur leise, als Adam erneut den Kopf schüttelte.

„Hey…" Leise rief Simon ins Zimmer. „Aufwachen…" Dann warf er einen kleinen Stein gegen das Kopfende des Bettes. Adam verdrehte die Augen, als er das sah und fragte sich, was er hier gerade machte. Bevor er jedoch Simon vom Fenster wegziehen konnte, ertönte ein Schrei, der durch Mark und Bein ging. Vor Schreck stolperte Jenkins rückwärts. Adam hielt ihn fest und zischte nur, dass sie schnell verschwinden sollten. Das Schreien wurde lauter und auch Simon sah ein, dass es besser war, erst einmal abzuhauen. Er hatte jedoch so viel Schwung als er sich drehte, dass er gegen Adam stieß, der nicht ganz so schnell war. Nun war es Adam, der nach hinten weg stolperte. Ohne nachzudenken, hielt er sich am Hemd von Jenkins fest. Durch den Alkohol und der Pfeife waren sie nicht in der Lage, ihre Bewegungen irgendwie sinnvoll zu kontrollieren. So stolperten sie weiter zurück, bis sie vom Vordach fielen. Bei ihrem Sturz rissen sie die Wäscheleine mit sich. Völlig verheddert durch die Bettlaken und die Leine, schlugen sie beide auf dem Boden auf. Kurz verzog Adam vor Schmerz das Gesicht, dann jedoch hielt er Simon den Mund zu, als dieser anfing zu lachen. Verzweifelt versuchte er, sich mit der anderen Hand zu befreien. Er hatte gerade eines der Laken aus seinem Gesicht nehmen können, da schaute er in den Lauf von einem Gewehr.

„Adam?"

Wild schüttelte Adam erst die Hand und legte dann den Finger an den Mund. „Nicht so laut."

Tom hatte noch immer das Gewehr auf ihn gerichtet. „Was machst du hier?"

Inzwischen hatte sich auch Jenkins etwas von der Wäsche befreien können.

„TOM…. Hast du ihn erwischt?"

Der Sheriff sah nicht zu seiner Frau, die oben am Fenster stand. Weiter schaute er ungläubig seine beiden Freunde an. „Du kannst dich wieder hinlegen. Es war nur….. eine Katze."

„MIAU…"

Augenblicklich warf sich Adam auf Jenkins und hielt ihm nun mit beiden Händen den Mund zu, damit er nicht weiter mauzen konnte, was sich nämlich überhaupt nicht wie eine Katze angehört hatte. Sie hörten, wie oben das Fenster geschlossen wurde, und ganz langsam drehte sich Adam wieder um.

Jenkins und Adam setzten sich auf. Sachte schob Jenkins den Lauf vom Gewehr zur Seite.

„Ich höre?"

„Also… wir… also Wynono wollte…"

„Ich?"

Adam schubste seinen Freund zur Seite weg. „Natürlich wolltest du dir die Mädchen ansehen."

Der Lauf vom Gewehr richtete sich wieder auf Adam. „Du wolltest bei meiner Frau spannen, Buddy?"

„Nein…. er."

„Ihr seid doch beide betrunken und sicher nicht nur das."

Wie zwei unschuldige Kinder saßen die Freunde vor Tom am Boden und blickten ihn an. „Jenks und ich haben den Abend zusammen verbracht, und wir wollten dich nun dabei haben…."

„…und da du nicht mehr im Büro warst, dachten Adam und ich, wir könnten dich noch einmal wecken."

Nun nahm Tom endlich das Gewehr richtig herunter. „Und warum klopft ihr beide dann nicht richtig an die Tür. Ich saß in der Küche und habe noch etwas gegessen, da ich gerade erst nach Hause gekommen bin."

„Tür?"

Jenkins sah zu Adam, der nickte. „Ja, die Tür…"Adam hob den Finger. „Tür wäre eine Möglichkeit gewesen."

Der Sheriff konnte nur mit dem Kopf schütteln. „Jungs, wie lange geht der Abend mit euch beiden schon? Ihr seid ja beide völlig zu."

„Wir haben noch eine halbe Flasche Whisky. Die wollten wir mit dir trinken."

„Haben wir nicht, Jenks."

Adam zeige auf die Scherben nur wenige Meter neben ihnen.

„In Ordnung, Freunde. Nun kommen wir mal zu dem, was ihr angestellt habt." Vier große Augen blickten Tom wieder an. „Ihr wolltet in ein Haus einsteigen, das euch nicht gehört. Versuchter Einbruch. Ihr habt eine Frau erschreckt, die dachte, sie wird überfallen. Dann zerstört ihr auch noch fremdes Eigentum." Er zeigte auf die Wäscheleine. „Jungs…. Das wird nicht billig."

Simon stieß Adam an. „Du bist der Mann mit dem Geld, du zahlst."

„Mach ich nicht."

„Ihr wollt nicht zahlen? Dann hoch mit euch."

„Tom… du willst uns doch nicht einsperren?"

„Strafe muss sein, Simon. Also los, hoch."

Ziemlich ungelenk erhoben sich Adam und Simon und liefen dann vor Tom her. Gerade als sie die Haustür passieren wollten, drückte Tom jeden von ihnen kurz den Lauf in den Rücken.

„Ihr werdet eure Strafe bei mir im Wohnzimmer absitzen und Jungs… aus jeder Flasche, die wir trinken, kauft ihr mir davon zwei neue und morgen früh erklärt ihr dann Sybil die Sache mit der Wäsche."

Brav nickten Adam und Jenkins und gingen mit Tom in sein Haus.

XXX

Ganz langsam lief Jörn durch das Gelände. Oft verharrte er für einen Moment und dachte nach. Er war so in seine Gedanken versunken, dass er nicht mitbekam, wie sich ein Reiter näherte. Erst als er ziemlich rüpelhaft angesprochen wurde, drehte er sich um.

„Was machst du hier?"

„Ich sehe mich um."

„Warum?"

„Habe ich dir etwas getan?"

Aiyana stand mit verschränkten Armen vor ihm und blickte ihn so an, wie sie es damals am Anfang ihrer Schulzeit bei Tyler immer gemacht hatte.

„Das ist mein Land."

„Du willst mich jetzt aber nicht verhexen?"

„Verschwinde."

„Nun beruhige dich mal wieder. Ich habe dir nichts getan und wollte mir nur mal den Ort ansehen, an dem früher dein Stamm gelebt hat."

„Damit du es dann für die Regierung beschaffen kannst?"

Irritiert schaute Jörn sie an. „Warum sollte ich das tun?"

„Weil du einer von diesen Dieben geworden bist."

„Ich bin was?"

Aiyana ließ die Arme sinken. „Du bist ein Anwalt und die arbeiten alle früher oder später für die Regierung. Ihr seid dafür verantwortlich, dass wir immer mehr Land verlieren. Durch Leute wie dich müssen meine Leute in ein Reservat ziehen."

„Aiyana, das ist doch Blödsinn. Nicht jeder Anwalt ist ein Gauner."

„Doch. Ein Anwalt hat den Brief geschrieben, dass mein Vater sein Land abgeben soll, auf dem die Gosiute leben."

„Ja, das weiß ich. Und ein anderer Anwalt versucht, das zu verhindern."

„Der tut nur so."

„Du hast einen ganz schönen Hass auf die Weißen bekommen."

„Habe ich nicht, aber ich glaube den meisten kein Wort mehr."

„Dann glaube mir aber, dass wir daran arbeiten, dass Adam das Land nicht verliert. Und deswegen bin ich hier."

Abschätzend schaute Aiyana ihren alten Schulfreund an. „Du bist hier aber auf dem falschen Land."

„Das weiß ich."

„Und?"

Jörn machte einen Schritt auf Aiyana zu. „Das sage ich dir, wenn du mal endlich mit mir vernünftig redest und mich nicht nur die ganze Zeit anblaffst."

„Woher soll ich wissen, dass ich dir vertrauen kann."

Jörn verdrehte die Augen und lief ein Stück weg. Dann blieb er kurz vor der Grabstelle, die Tyler und Aiyana gebaut haben, stehen. „Wie lange kennst du mich, Aiyana? Also ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, dass ich dir jemals einen Grund gegeben habe, dass du denkst, dass man mir nicht vertrauen kann."

„Es ist nur sehr schwer, Jörn. Ich bin kein kleines Kind mehr. Ich gehe mit offenen Augen durch die Stadt. Ich sehe, welche Meinung die meisten über mein Volk haben. Und ich bekomme immer wieder mit, wie mein Vater um sein Land kämpfen muss und das nur, weil die Gosiute darauf leben. Ich habe gehört, wie er meiner Mutter erzählt hat, dass er den Kampf um zwei seiner Länder bereits verloren hat. Die Stämme, die dort gelebt haben, sind jetzt in einem Reservat. Die Regierung mit ihren Anwälten hat gewonnen. Wie soll ich da jemandem vertrauen, der sich diesen Beruf ausgesucht hat, obwohl er wusste, was es bedeutet."

„Ich habe auch meine Erfahrungen gemacht. Durch einen Anwalt bin ich doch noch zu meinem Recht gekommen. Ich habe das Geld für das Land, das meinem Vater gehört hatte, am Ende bekommen. Durch einen Anwalt."

„Ja, ein weißer Anwalt, der einem Weißen zu seinem Recht verholfen hat. Wärst du aber einer von uns gewesen, hättest du keinen Cent gesehen, denn wir haben keine Rechte. Wir haben keinen, der für uns spricht."

Jörn konnte den Blick von der Grabstelle nicht abwenden. „Ich bin hier, weil ich euch verstehen will. Ich möchte wissen, was euch das Land bedeutet. Eure Traditionen. Eure Geschichte."

Er wandte sich Aiyana zu. „Ich bin mit dir zur Schule gegangen, aber eigentlich kenne ich dich gar nicht. Ich war nur einige Male im Dorf. Natürlich habe ich auch mit Koko gesprochen, aber nie haben wir dabei darüber geredet, was eure Geschichte ist."

„Und hier willst du die Antworten finden, auf meinem Land? Hier ist nichts mehr, was du lernen kannst."

Er zeigte auf die Grabstelle. „Ich kann hier eine Menge lernen. Ich sehe diese Grabstelle und stelle mir die Menschen vor, die dort liegen. Sie alle haben vorher hier gelebt." Er drehte sich nun um und schaute auf das, was er vor sich sah. „Hier war mal dein Dorf, Aiyana und nun hat es sich die Natur zurückgeholt. Trotzdem höre ich das Lachen und ihre Stimmen und sehe die Tipis vor mir. Obwohl ich vorher noch nie hier war."

Aiyana schaute mit ihm auf das Stück Land, auf dem früher das Dorf war. Dann zeigte sie auf eine Stelle, die in der Nähe der Felsen war. „Dort stand unser Tipi. Ich habe den Ort gemocht. Ich konnte mich nachts aus dem Zelt schleichen, und mich an die Felsen setzen und keiner konnte mich sehen. Ich mochte es, in die Sternen zu schauen."

Dann zeigte sie zu einer anderen Gruppen von Felsen. „Dort haben sie Wynono angebunden und dort habe ich zum ersten Mal mit ihm gesprochen, und da ist er dann hinuntergestürzt."

Sie sah Jörn wieder an. „Du kannst vielleicht hier noch mein Dorf sehen und hören, aber sie werden dir keine Antworten geben, denn sie sind alle tot. Ermordet durch den weißen Mann."

„Aber es ist ein Anfang, Aiyana. Du musst uns auch die Chance geben, zu verstehen. Das hast du doch damals auch bei Tyler gemacht. Und er ist doch ein guter Freund von euch geworden. Also warum darf ich nicht lernen?"

„Weil du es dann irgendwann gegen uns verwendest."

„Aiyana… Noch bin ich kein Anwalt und ich weiß auch noch gar nicht, in welche Richtung ich gehen werde. Eventuell kümmere ich mich nur um langweilige Verträge."

Ausgiebig schaute sie Jörn an. „Du kannst von uns lernen, wenn du unser Anwalt wirst."

„Wie bitte?"

Abwertend hob sie den Kopf und lief zu ihrem Pferd. „Ich wusste, dass du feige bist."

„Halt, halt …" Er hielt sie am Arm fest und drehte sie zu sich. „Ich bin nicht feige, aber wie stellst du dir das vor."

„Ganz einfach, du kämpfst für uns und unsere Rechte. Du verstehst die Briefe, die die Anwälte meinem Volk schreiben. Du kennst alle Gesetze. Du kannst uns helfen."

„Aiyana, so einfach ist das nicht. Ich muss davon leben können, und wir beide wissen, dass ihr kein Geld habt, um mich zu bezahlen."

„Geld…alles dreht sich nur um das Geld. Was ist mehr wert, Jörn, Geld oder ein Leben?"

„Von irgendetwas muss ich ja wohl auch leben. Wie soll ich später eine Familie ernähren. Mit euren Weisheiten?"

„Wie überleben wir ohne Geld?"

„Du wohnst bei Adam."

Wütend stieß sie ihn gegen den Brustkorb. „Du weißt genau, was ich meine. Und du musst dir doch keine Familie anschaffen."

„Vielleicht möchte ich das aber."

„Wozu? Ich brauche auch später keinen Mann, um glücklich zu sein. Ich werde mich hier auf meinem Land niederlassen und von dem leben, was die Natur mir gibt."

Skeptisch drehte sich Jörn im Kreis. „Das wird ein ziemlich einsames Leben und dann warte noch ab, bis dich der erste Junge geküsst hat. Dann wirst du auch eine andere Meinung über Familie haben."

Angewidert schüttelte sich Aiyana. „Sicher nicht, und zum Glück muss ich das auch nicht, weil kein Junge aus der Schule später mit mir ausgehen möchte."

„Kann ich verstehen. Die haben sicher immer noch Angst, dass du sie verhext."

„Du bist so…."

Sie winkte ab und wollte wieder zu ihrem Pferd laufen. „Aiyana, warte bitte. Ich will wirklich euch verstehen, um wenigstens Adam und den Gosiute helfen zu können."

Etwas zögerte sie noch, aber dann schaute sie ihn wieder an. „Warum redet du dann nicht mit Amarok. Er hat doch auch Wynono alles gezeigt."

Jörn steckte seine Hände in die Gesäßtasche und verzog das Gesicht. „Ich bin aber nicht Adam. Ich…ich komme nicht so gut klar mit Amarok. Ich fühle mich so unsicher in seiner Nähe. Ständig habe ich Angst, das Falsche zu sagen oder zu fragen."

„Du willst ihnen helfen, aber hast Angst vor ihnen?"

„Deswegen versuche ich, euch ja zu verstehen. Damit ich keine Angst mehr habe."

Stöhnend lief sie zurück zu ihm. „Bist du schon immer so kompliziert gewesen? Nun weiß ich auch, warum du mit Joe so gut auskommst. Der ist auch immer so planlos."

„Deswegen sind wir beide auch so dankbar, dass es dich und Sarah gibt. Ohne euch würden wir ja nicht wissen, wie das Leben läuft."

„Du bist ein richtiger Idiot geworden."

„Hilfst du mir nun?"

Endgültig nahm sie nun die Zügel von ihrem Pferd und schwang sich in den Sattel. „Rede doch mit Jenkins. Er kann dir auch eine Menge erzählen."

„Du meinst euren Lehrer?"

„Er wohnt in der Nähe von Koko. Ich kann dich zu ihm bringen. Er ist wirklich in Ordnung und ein guter Freund von Amarok und Adam und von deinem Vater."

„Ja, das muss er wohl. Er hatte mit Adam und meinem Vater letzte Woche unseren halben Vorrat an Alkohol ausgetrunken. Ich habe selten meine Mutter so entsetzt erlebt, als sie die drei morgens im Wohnzimmer fand. Ich habe es zwar nicht verstanden, aber sie hat ihm gedroht, dass sie ihn persönlich aus der Stadt wirft, wenn sie nur einen Farbfleck bei meinem Vater findet."

Mit einem Satz saß auch Jörn auf seinem Pferd. „Immer wenn Até mit Simon und deinem Vater unterwegs ist, ist auch meine Mutter nicht so erfreut darüber. Es geht ihm danach für einige Tage meistens nicht so gut."

„Aber mit uns schimpfen, wenn wir mal zu spät nach Hause kommen."

Lachend sahen sich beide an. Dann reichte Aiyana ihm die Hand. „Frieden?"

Ohne nur einen Moment zu zögern, schlug Jörn ein. „Frieden."

„Wirst du nun der Anwalt von meinem Volk werden?"

„Sobald du in der Natur dann meine Bücher findest, die ich brauche, meine Stifte, mein Papier und all die anderen Dinge, die ich dafür benötige, mach ich das. Denn, wenn ich mich nur um euch kümmere, habe ich nicht das Geld, diese Dinge zu kaufen."

„Idiot."

„Nein. Realist."

„Was?"

„Erkläre ich dir auf dem Weg zu Jenkins."

„Und ich erkläre dir, dass man nicht lange studieren muss, um sein Recht zu bekommen."

„Ach, muss man nicht?"

„Ist doch ganz einfach. Sie wollen das Land von Até, weil es dort Silber geben soll. Dann sollen sie es mal beweisen, ohne vorher eine große Suche zu starten."

„Du meinst, so einfach würde sich das Problem lösen?"

„Ja."

Mit einem frechen Grinsen galoppierte Aiyana los.


	112. Chapter 112

Es war kurz vor dem Abendbrot und Adam hatte schon im Stall nach Bernardo gesucht, aber auch dort hatte er ihn nicht gefunden. Nun gab es nur noch einen Ort, wo er ihn finden konnte, obwohl er eigentlich der letzte war, an dem er seinen Sohn vermuten würde. Aiyana erzählte seit einer geraumen Zeit den anderen im Haus, wie sie mit dem kleinen Stamm wieder an den Kanus für den Sommerausflug arbeitete, und so war das die einzige Stelle an der etwas Ruhe herrschte. Adam schob die Lederhaut zur Seite und schaute in das Tipi. Am Boden lag Bernardo mit einem Haufen Bücher um sich verteilt und schrieb etwas in einen Block. Adam setzte sich neben ihn und nahm eins der Bücher in die Hand. Erschrocken schaute der Junge ihn an. „Französische Grammatik?"

Verwundert hielt Adam seinem Sohn das Buch hin. Der nahm es ihm sofort weg und legte es zu einem Stapel Bücher, der neben ihm lag. „Das hat mir Henri gegeben."

„Hast du nicht schon genug mit der englischen Grammatik zu kämpfen?"

„Nur noch beim Schreiben."

„Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?"

„Ja."

„Ja? ..." Adam ließ seinen Blick wieder über die ganzen Bücher gleiten. „Was machst du hier?"

„Lernen."

„Lernen? ... Bernardo könntest du mich bitte ansehen, wenn wir beide uns unterhalten?"

Seufzend setzte sich der Junge in den Schneidersitz und schaute nun seinen Vater an.

„Ich lerne für die Prüfung für die Universität."

„Jetzt? Bernardo, du hast doch noch zwei Jahre Zeit. Du wirst doch erst im nächsten Frühjahr sechzehn."

Bevor Bernardo antwortete senkte er den Blick. „Ich wollen….. ich möchte bereits im nächsten Jahr die Prüfung machen, damit ich dann schon nach dem Winter nach Boston gehen kann."

Die Augen von Adam wurden mit einem Schlag größer. „Warum, … ich meine …?" Adam holte kurz Luft und versuchte sich zu sammeln. „Warum diese Eile? Du hast doch alle Zeit der Welt."

Lange sah Bernardo auf seine Hände, dann gab er sich einen Ruck. „Ich möchte nicht länger hier zur Schule gehen. Ich möchte endlich andere Sachen lernen und machen."

„Was für andere Sachen?"

„Wie du möchte ich Architekt und Ingenieur werden, und nicht nur das."

„Nur? ... ich denke, das ist bereits eine ganze Menge, wenn du das schaffst."

Zögerlich nahm Bernardo das Buch mit der französischen Grammatik wieder in die Hand. „Ich möchte auch meinen Abschluss in Französisch machen."

Fassungslos sah Adam erst auf das Buch um dann wieder Bernardo anzusehen. „Wie bitte?"

„Ich möchte, nachdem ich meinen Abschluss in Boston gemacht habe, nach Frankreich gehen und dort noch mein Examen machen."

„In Frankreich? ... Bernardo, weißt du wo Frankreich liegt? Du traust dich nicht mal alleine im Dunklen in den Stall, und nun willst du nach Frankreich?"

Nervös knabberte der Junge an seiner Unterlippe. Er hatte gehofft erst einmal mit seiner Mutter über die Sache reden zu können, aber nun war es zu spät. Wenn er das, was er machen wollte, wirklich durchsetzen wollte, konnte er nun nicht mehr zurück. „Ich würde gerne später in deiner und Mr. O'Sullivans Firma arbeiten, aber Mr O'Sullivan meinte, ich sollte erst einmal woanders Erfahrung sammeln, und das könnte ich am besten in England in der Firma seines Vaters."

„England?"

Adam war sich sicher, er befand sich gerade in einem tiefen Schlaf und träumte das alles nur. Beinahe bei jeden anderen hätte er sich über diese Wünsche nicht gewundert, aber bei Bernardo schon. Er und Chesmu waren doch die Beiden, die immer am meisten die Nähe von Bridget oder ihm gesucht hatten und nie weit weg gelaufen waren. Chesmu wurde heute noch krank, wenn Adam länger unterwegs war, und Bernardo zeigte keinerlei Interesse abends mal in die Stadt zu gehen.

„Bernardo, kannst du mir bitte deine Pläne im Zusammenhang erläutern."

Erneut machte sich sein Sohn mit einem tiefen Atemzug Mut. „Mr. O'Sullivan hat mir angeboten, dass ich bei seinem Vater nach meinem Studium arbeiten kann. Er hat mir aber auch gesagt, dass die Firma sehr eng mit einer Firma in Frankreich zusammen arbeitet, und es somit gut wäre, wenn ich auch die französische Sprache beherrsche. Wenn ich nun auch einen Abschluss in Frankreich mache, könnte ich auch dort arbeiten, wenn ich das möchte, und wenn ich genug Erfahrungen gesammelt habe, komme ich wieder zurück und helfe dir hier."

Ziemlich sprachlos schaute Adam seinen Sohn an. „Meinst du nicht, das ist etwas viel, was du vorhast?"

„No Señor, … Pa, …"

„Was hat Simon zu deinen Plänen gesagt? Sind deine Noten ausreichend, dass du die Prüfung bestehst?"

„Noch nicht, aber deswegen übe ich doch so viel, und Henri hilft mir auch. Aber Simon meint, ich kann das schaffen."

Mit geschlossen Augen dachte Adam an die Zeit, als Bernardo in der Schule das erste Mal vor ihm stand. War das wirklich schon solange her? „Was ist mit June? Ich hatte den Eindruck, du hast sie sehr gerne."

Mit zuckenden Schultern blickte Bernardo auf das Buch in seiner Hand. „June ist sehr nett, aber … ich bin fünfzehn …"

Er sprach nicht weiter, aber er vermied es auch Adam anzusehen.

„Aber warum willst du dann erst nach dem Winter fort? Das könnte reichlich knapp werden, bis das neue Semester anfängt."

Adam konnte hören wie Bernardo laut Luft holte. „Da im Moment das Reisen durch den Krieg nicht so einfach ist, werde ich mit den Schiff von San Franzisco nach Boston fahren. Ich bin dann achtzehn, wenn ich mit meinem Studium in Boston anfange."

Adam kam gar nicht dazu etwas zu sagen, weil sein Sohn ihn sofort unterbrach. „Mr. O'Sullivan wird mir, wenn ich die Prüfung bestanden habe, helfen, auf einem der Schiffe anzuheuern. Durch seinen Vater kennt er viele der Reedereien. So spare ich das Geld für die Überfahrt und verdiene schon mal mein erstes Geld."

Mehrmals fuhr sich Adam mit der Hand durchs Gesicht. Mit einen Mal sah er den Jungen vor sich ganz ernst an. Dann wusste er, dass er ihm seine Wünsche erfüllen würde. Seine Mutter hatte damals Mexico sicher verlassen um beiden ein besseres Leben zu ermöglichen, und diese Chance würde er Bernardo nun nicht nehmen. Er sollte die Möglichkeit haben all das zu erreichen, was er sich vornahm. Somit hätte der Tod seiner Mutter doch irgendwie einen Sinn gehabt. So makaber es sich auch anhörte. „Bernardo, ….." Der Junge hob langsam den Kopf. „... ich werde deinen Wünschen nicht im Weg stehen, aber es wird nicht einfach sein. Deshalb mache einen Schritt nach dem anderen. Bestehe zuerst die Prüfung für Boston. Dann mache dort deinen Abschluss. Wenn du dann immer noch nach Frankreich und England gehen willst, kannst du es machen, aber du kannst auch jederzeit einen anderen Weg gehen, und solltest du nicht die Prüfung für die Universität bestehen, kannst du trotzdem bei Finn und mir in der Firma arbeiten."

Erleichtert atmete Bernardo aus. „Danke Pa, …. aber ich werde bestehen, … ich werde üben bis ich gut genug bin …"

Mit einem Lächeln stand Adam auf. „Daran zweifle ich nicht … nicht eine Minute. Nun sammle aber deine Sachen ein, sonst wird das nichts mit der Prüfung, weil deine Mutter uns einen Kopf kürzer macht, wenn wir zu spät zum Essen kommen."

„Si Señor."

In Windeseile sammelte Bernardo die Bücher ein und lief mit seinem Vater zum Haus.

XXX

Zurückgelehnt saß Adam auf den Steinen beim Kamin. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen. Eigentlich müsste er bereits seit zwanzig Minuten draußen sein, um zu sehen, ob die Vorbereitungen für den Trail vorangingen. Dadurch dass Tico noch nicht soweit war, wieder mit anzupacken, kam er erst immer nach Einbruch der Dunkelheit nach Hause. Dann saß er noch bis weit nach Mitternacht im Büro, um den ganzen Papierkram zu erledigen.

Eigentlich hatte er nur ein Buch aufheben wollen, was Mary-Beth kurz davor vom Schreibtisch gemopst und dann vor dem Kamin fallen gelassen hatte. Er hatte das Buch gerade in der Hand gehabt, als ein heißer Stich durch seinen Rücken schoss. Vorsichtig hatte er sich dann auf die Steine gesetzt und gewartet bis das Kribbeln im Bein wieder nachließ. Dabei überkam ihn dann diese Müdigkeit und alle seine Knochen riefen ihm lautstark zu, einfach sitzen zu bleiben. Noch immer konnte er sich selbst in den Hintern beißen für die Aktion mit Simon auf dem Dach bei Tom. Seit dem Sturz hatte er immer wieder mit seinem Rücken zu kämpfen. Er wollte aber weder Bridget noch Koko von dem nächtlichen Ausflug erzählen, und so versuchte er jeden Abend vor dem Schlafengehen sich irgendwie selbst den Rücken einzucremen. Mit mäßigem Erfolg, wie er nach den drei Wochen nun feststellen musste.

Ganz langsam öffnete er ein Auge, als die Haustür aufgerissen wurde, und Riccardo herein gerannt kam. „Onkel Adam, … wir brauchen dich draußen. Piet ist beim Beladen des Wagens eine Kiste aufs Knie gefallen. Er kann nicht mehr aufstehen."

Unverzüglich schloss Adam das Auge wieder, und sagte sich dass das nicht wahr sein konnte. Nicht Piet. Er war doch zur Zeit Vormann bis Tico wieder fit war.

„Komm schon, Onkel Adam …!"

Riccardo hatte ihn am Arm gepackt und zog ihn hoch. Verwundert blieb sein Neffe jedoch stehen, als er bemerkte wie schwerfällig sich sein Onkel erhob. „Geht es deinem Rücken heute wieder so schlecht? Soll ich Ben Bescheid sagen oder Tante Bridget?"

Schneller als es eigentlich für seinen Rücken gut war, stand Adam auf. „Es ist alles in Ordnung. Du hast mich nur aus meinen ….. Gedanken gerissen."

Mit großen Schritten verließ er das Haus, um nach Piet zu sehen.

XX

Hoss wusste schon gar nicht mehr, wo er noch nachsehen sollte. Bridget konnte ihm auch nicht sagen, wo sich Adam gerade befand. Weit konnte er aber von der Ranch nicht weg sein. In zwei Tagen sollte der Trail losgehen, und da war er meistens dabei die letzten Sachen im Büro zu bearbeiten oder zu überprüfen, ob alles auf dem Material- und Versorgungswagen war.

Riccardo war am letzten Wochenende zu ihnen auf die Farm gekommen, weil er sich um Adam Sorgen gemacht hatte. Mehrmals hätte er gesehen, wie sein Onkel Probleme beim Laufen gehabt hatte. Koko hatte ihn dann beim Sonntagsessen darauf angesprochen, aber Adam hatte nur mit dem Kopf geschüttelt und gesagt, dass es ihm so gut ging wie schon lange nicht mehr. Nun hatte Hoss jedoch gestern gesehen, wie Adam aus dem Dorf geritten kam, und er konnte sich nur einen Grund vorstellen, warum sein Bruder so kurz vor dem Trail dort war. Er hatte sich für die nächsten Wochen mit Blättern vom Schamanen versorgt.

Dann endlich fand er Sport. Dieser stand angebunden vor der Baracke der Männer. So stellte Hoss sein Pferd daneben und betrat die Baracke. Mit weit aufgerissen Augen stand er unbeweglich an der Tür. Er hatte es doch gewusst. Zu lange kannte er doch seinen Bruder das er ihn in dieser Hinsicht nicht glauben sollte. Adam lehnte mit beiden Händen an einem Pfeiler abgestützt. Auch von der Tür aus konnte Hoss sehen, wie seinem Bruder der Schweiß auf der Stirn stand. Fest hatte dieser die Zähne zusammengebissen. Seine gesamte Körperhaltung zeigte deutlich, was er für Schmerzen haben musste. Mit vier Schritten war Hoss bei Adam und legte seine Hand auf dessen Arm.

„Der Rücken?"

Adam schloss die Augen und nickte nur kurz.

„Ich bringe dich nach Hause."

„NEIN ….!"

Hoss' Bruder senkte den Kopf und atmete tief durch. „Entschuldige, …. es geht gleich wieder. Ich habe mich nur zu schnell gedreht. Der Schamane hat mir schon gesagt, dass ich heute und morgen mit mehr Schmerzen zu kämpfen haben könnte, aber dann sollte ich die nächsten Wochen gut zurechtkommen. Besonders wenn ich noch seine Medizin nehme."

„Was hat er gestern mit dir gemacht?"

Adam drehte seinen Kopf nach rechts, und mit einem leichten Schmunzeln sah er Hoss an. „Frag lieber nicht! ….. Zuerst hat er mir, glaube ich, sämtliche Steine, die er in Nevada finden konnte, auf den Rücken geworfen. Also auf jeden Fall hat es sich so angefühlt und dann hat er …." Adam machte eine kurze Pause, weil es ihn innerlich immer noch schüttelte. „… mir das Gift einer Klapperschlange in den Rücken gestochen."

Hoss verzog das Gesicht. „Er hat WAS? Adam, ist das nicht gefährlich? Also ich meine, … Klapperschlange …"

„Ich hatte den Rest des Tages keine Beschwerden mehr."

„Dafür jetzt aber um so mehr. Adam, wie willst du die nächsten Wochen überstehen? Tico und Piet fallen doch aus. Du kannst doch deine Augen nicht überall haben."

„Simon kommt mit."

Entsetzt schaute Hoss ihn an. „Simon? …. Also, nichts gegen Simon, aber er und Joe …. So bekommst du die Tiere nie bis ans Ziel."

Dann wurde Hoss sauer. „Warum hast du mich nicht gefragt?"

„Hoss, …" Verlegen blickte sein Bruder ihn an. „… du hast so viel im Winter durchgemacht, und wir sind alle so froh, dass du noch am Leben bist, und euer Kind kommt doch bald. Das konnte ich Koko nicht antun."

„Ja, das Kind kommt bald. Das dritte. Koko und ich sehen das etwas entspannter als du. Natürlich werde ich dich begleiten. Das Kind kommt auch ohne mich."

„Nein Hoss. Du solltest dann bei Koko sein."

Etwas zu heftig schlug Hoss gegen den Oberarm seines Bruders. Mit schmerzverzogenen Gesicht versuchte dieser, sich am Pfahl festzuhalten und nicht zur Seite weg zu kippen. Schnell hielt ihn Hoss fest. „Koko schafft das auch ohne uns, und wenn sie hört, was mit dir gerade wieder los ist, wird sie es von sich aus auch vorschlagen. Du bist doch dieses Jahr nicht solange weg, und wer weiß, eventuell bin ich ja rechtzeitig zurück."

Da sein Bruder ihm keine Antwort gab, schaute Hoss ihn von oben bis unten an. „Warum geht es deinem Rücken eigentlich wieder so schlecht? Ihr habt doch gar keine Pferde zum zureiten gehabt."

„Können wir das Thema wechseln, Hoss?"

Lachend legte sich Hoss die Hand auf den Bauch. „Hast du Bridget endlich überreden können, mal eine Nacht im Tipi zu verbringen? Kein Wunder das du dann solche Augenringe hast. So wie ich dich kenne, hast du dann kein Auge zubekommen."

Genervt verdrehte Adam die Augen. „Nein, haben wir nicht."

Langsam versuchte Adam sich wieder richtig hinzustellen. Schluckend hielt er sich dann noch mit einer Hand am Pfeiler fest.

„Du willst es mir aber auch nicht verraten?"

„Nein …"

„Das wirst du mir dann schon auf dem Trail erzählen. Aber jetzt werde ich dich erst einmal nach Hause bringen. Dort nimmst du ein heißes Bad, und ich werde Riccardo zu Koko schicken, damit sie ihm deine Creme und einige von deinen Blättern zum einbandagieren geben kann. Das ist das Einzige was du heute noch machen wirst, und ich werde mit Pa alles durchgehen, was noch für den Trail zu erledigen ist."

Da Adam noch immer nicht schmerzfrei laufen konnte, widersprach er nicht. So holte er sich zehn Minuten später den nächsten bösen Blick ein. Aber dieses Mal von Bridget.

XXX

Verwundert schloss Koko leise die Tür von Nicks Zimmer. Hoss hatte inzwischen den Tisch gedeckt und sogar einige Kerzen dazu gestellt. Sie hatte sich schon gewundert, dass er heute so großzügig angeboten hatte, das Abendbrot vorzubereiten. Mit einem Blick, der ihr Herz zum Schmelzen brachte, kam er zu ihr und nahm sie in den Arm. „Ist er endlich eingeschlafen?"

Koko nickte nur.

„Dann können wir ja nun ungestört essen."

„Das hätten wir auch vor zwei Stunden mit den Kindern."

Verlegen streichelte Hoss ihr über den Rücken. „Ja, schon, … aber ich dachte, wir beide könnten auch mal wieder ganz alleine …. Also, ich meine, … nur wir beide …"

Lachend legte Koko die Hände auf die Wangen von ihren Mann und küsste ihn dann. Zärtlich schaute sie ihn danach an. „Du warst gestern schon so …. romantisch verlangt … nicht, dass ich es nicht liebe mit dir abends in die Sterne zu sehen, aber …."

Sie sprach nicht weiter, sondern lehnte sich wieder an seine Brust und schloss die Augen, als er sie wieder sanft umarmte. „Ich … ich bin einfach nur so dankbar, dass es dich gibt, und … ich würde dir am liebsten jeden Tag zeigen wie sehr ich dich liebe."

Ohne sich aus der Umarmung zu lösen sprach sie mit ihm. Sie mochte es bei ihm angekuschelt zu sein und dann seine tiefe Stimme so zu hören. Wenn sie mit dem Ohr an seinem Oberkörper lehnte, hörte diese sich noch tiefer und sanfter an. „Das zeigst du mir doch jeden Tag. Jeden Morgen könnten deinen Augen es mir nicht deutlicher zeigen."

Zärtlich legte sie nun ihre Hand auf seine Brust. „Du willst Adam auf den Trail begleiten."

Etwas fester drückte Hoss sie an sich. „Deswegen .. also, … nicht das du denkst ..."

„Hoss, …. es ist schon Ordnung. Ich weiß, dass du das nicht nur machst, damit ich ja sage."

Sanft schob er sie weg. „Ich liebe dich, Koko, und wenn du sagst, ich soll hier sein, wenn unsere Tochter geboren wird, dann bleibe ich."

Den Kopf leicht geneigt sah Koko ihn genauso liebevoll an, wie Hoss sie anschaute. „Unser Kind wird dich auch lieben, wenn es seinen Vater erst einige Tage später sieht."

Mit einem erleichterten Seufzer küsste Hoss sie. „Hoss, das Essen wird kalt …."

„Ich habe keinen Hunger mehr …."

Das Essen war schon lange nicht mehr warm, als sie sich dann endlich an den Tisch setzten.

XXX

Den Sattelgurt hatte Joe schon gelöst, aber noch fehlte ihm die Kraft auch den Sattel abzunehmen. Ziemlich erschöpft ließ er seinen Kopf gegen Cochise fallen. Leise murmelte er vor sich hin und bat darum, dass es heute Nacht nicht wieder so stark regnen würde. Sein Kopf knallte noch heftiger gegen sein Pferd, als er von Simon auf den Rücken geschlagen wurde. „Hey Joe, …. du machst doch nicht etwas schlapp?"

Ohne sich großartig zu bewegen, schaute er Sallys Vater an, der nun mit einem ziemlich frechen Grinsen neben ihm stand. „Simon, wie machst du das nur? Ich arbeite jeden Tag auf der Ranch und bin fix und fertig, und du ….? Wo nimmst du nur die Kraft her?"

„Positives Denken, mein Junge. Ich sehe bereits die Stadt vor mir. Die Saloons, die Mädchen, …."

„Simon, … darf ich dich daran erinnern, dass du so gut wie nie in einem Saloon etwas trinkst."

Lächelnd lehnte sich der Lehrer an Cochise an. „Ich muss ja nichts trinken um meinen Spaß zu haben, und den Anblick der Mädchen kann ich auch so genießen."

„Hast du nicht Adam erst vor einigen Tagen erzählt, dass Pelipa schwanger ist?"

„Und? Was hat das eine mit dem anderen zu tun?"

Joe stellte sich nun gerade hin und schaute ihn ziemlich verwundert an. „Dianne würde mir den Hals umdrehen, wenn ich mich, mit anderen Mädchen vergnüge."

„Joe, … Joe, … Joe."

Mit dem Arm um Joe gelegt lief Simon mit ihm einige Meter von den Pferden weg. „Wenn ich mich so verhalten würde, wie du es immer machst, müsste ich mir von Pelipa auch einiges anhören."

„Was mache ich denn falsch?"

Simon konnte nur den Kopf schütteln. „Joe, wie oft hast du Kathy bei Adam oder mir auf dem Schoß sitzen sehen?"

„Nie …! Das würde Adam nie machen. Bridget würde ihn rauswerfen, wenn sie das wüsste."

„Und woher wüsste sie davon?"

Little Joe zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Woher weiß Dianne immer, dass du deinen Spaß mit Kathy hattest?"

Wieder bekam Simon nur das Schulterzucken zu sehen. „Joe, denkst du, dass irgendetwas, was du in der Stadt machst, auch in der Stadt bleibt? Glaube mir, dein Bruder und ich kennen Kathys Vorzüge ganz genau ohne dass sie bei uns auf dem Schoß saß."

„Ich kann doch nichts dafür, dass sie immer meine Nähe sucht."

„Aber du zeigst ihr auch nicht, dass du eine Frau zu Hause hast. Nimm dir ein Bier. Setze dich an den Tisch und dann schaue nur, und wenn sie dann mal in deiner Nähe ist, lass deine Hände am Bierglas. Lass deine Augen den Rest machen."

Mit ziemlich verzogenen Mundwinkel sah Joe zur Seite. „Das soll genauso viel Spaß machen?"

Erneut schlug Simon ihn auf den Rücken. „Auf jeden Fall mehr, als sich zu Hause später den Ärger einzufangen, weil man sich nicht zurückhalten konnte."

„Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass verheiratet sein so schwer sein kann. Ständig habe ich das Gefühl, ich mache alles falsch."

Geknickt blickte Joe nun zum Boden. „Liebst du Dianne?"

„Natürlich."

Der Kopf von Joe war nach oben geschossen und sehr ernst schaute er Adams Freund an. Dann jedoch sah er wieder betrübt aus. „Aber sie bereut es glaube ich schon, dass sie mich geheiratet hat."

„Warum?"

Sie waren inzwischen wieder bei den Pferden, und Joe befreite sein Pferd nun endlich von Sattel und Decke. „Ich würde gerne mit ihr in ein eigenes Haus ziehen und noch weitere Kinder haben, aber sie will das nicht."

„Und das wundert dich?"

„Ja, natürlich. Ihr alle lebt doch in euren eigenen Häusern, warum sollte ich das denn nicht auch machen."

Simon reichte ihm die Bürste, damit Joe sein Pferd von dem ganzen Staub befreien konnte. „Weil wir unseren Frauen zeigen, dass wir für die Familie da sind."

„Mache ich das nicht?"

„Nein. Für dich sind die Besuche bei deinen Freunden immer noch wichtiger, als mal einen Abend mit Dianne zu verbringen."

Wütend sah Joe ihn nun an. „Ich mache doch nichts anderes als ihr. Du triffst dich doch auch mit Tom und Adam."

„Das mache ich aber nicht jeden Abend. Wir sehen uns wochenlang nicht oder nur mal kurz in der Stadt."

Joe gab ihm keine Antwort und bürste mit viel Elan weiter sein Pferd. „Joe, keiner will dir verbieten Spaß zu haben, aber du musst auch Verantwortung übernehmen."

„Ich kann das Wort schon nicht mehr hören."

Simon lief um Cochise herum, so dass er wieder neben Joe stand. „Adam hat mir erzählt, dass du im letzten Monat im Holzfäller Camp warst, um die neue Lieferung nach England zu überwachen. Hast du dich am Ende mit den unterschrieben Frachtpapieren nicht gut gefühlt? Dass du alles so hinbekommen hast, dass das Holz pünktlich auf dem Schiff war?"

„Natürlich war ich das. Besonders, weil Adam nicht daran geglaubt hat, dass wir es noch pünktlich schaffen, nachdem der Weg durch den Sturm unpassierbar war, und wir einen Umweg in Kauf nehmen mussten."

„Du hast ein Problem gesehen, nach einer Lösung gesucht und alles so geregelt bekommen, dass dein Bruder stolz auf dich war. Du hast Verantwortung übernommen und nicht nur an deinen Spaß gedacht. Den hattest du danach, wie ich gehört habe."

„Und was hat das nun mit Dianne zu tun?"

„Auch eine Ehe, eine Familie bedeutet Verantwortung zu haben. Nicht nur Spaß. Dianne muss sich auf dich verlassen können und nicht Angst haben, dass dir ein Besuch im Saloon wichtiger ist, als dass immer genug Holz für den Ofen und den Kamin da ist. Dass du sofort da bist, wenn durch ein Unwetter das Dach undicht ist. Dass du erkennst, wenn deine Familie dich braucht, und nicht wann neue Mädchen da sind."

Nachdenklich bürste Joe das Pferd weiter. „Simon, … ich … ich kann das nicht. Ich kann nicht so ernst wie Adam werden. Ich lache gerne und scherze auch gerne mit den Jungs."

„Du sollst auch deinen Spaß und deinen Humor nicht verlieren, nur deine Prioritäten anders verteilen, ... und ein Adam reicht uns. Wir brauchen keinen zweiten."

„Meine was?"

Unsanft schlug Simon ihn gegen den Arm. „Erst Dianne und die Arbeit, und dann der Spaß. Nun mach, dass du hier fertig wirst, damit wir uns dann beim Essen darüber unterhalten können, was für einen Spaß wir am Ende in der Stadt haben werden."

„Spaß, wenn Adam dabei ist?"

Simon schlug sich gegen die Westentasche und grinste wissend. „Den werden wir mit ihm schon haben. Verlass dich darauf."

„Wenn du meinst."

Ziemlich skeptisch folgte er dem Lehrer später zum Küchenwagen.

XXX

Koko war froh, dass sie heute die Kinder bei ihren Eltern im Dorf gelassen hatte. Mehrmals musste sie auf den Weg nach Hause eine Pause einlegen. Mit Nick hätte sie sonst alle Hände zu tun gehabt, dass er ja auf den kürzesten Weg zur Farm lief. Koko hatte das Gefühl das er die Situation, das sie nicht so schnell in Moment war, immer wieder ausnützte um irgendeinen Blödsinn zu bauen. Ab morgen wollte ihre Mutter dann bei ihnen wohnen, damit sie ihr nicht nur auf der Farm helfen konnte sondern auch da ist, wenn das Kind kommt.

Wieder blieb Koko stehen und legte ihre Hand auf den Bauch. „Du machst es mir aber heute nicht gerade leicht."

Sie setzte sich auf einen Baumstamm um etwas Luft zu holen. Dabei überlegte sie ob sie lieber wieder zurück zum Dorf gehen sollte oder weiter zur Farm. Da sie die Hälfte des Weges gerade geschafft hatte, wäre es egal wie sie sich entscheiden würde. Auf jeden Fall sollte sie dann auf jeden Fall etwas schneller laufen, wenn sie ihr Ziel vor einbruch der Dunkelheit schaffen wollte.

XXX

„Warum hast du nicht mit mir geredet?"

Hoss war neben Adam geritten und fauchte ihn an, wie er es sehr selten bei jemanden machte.

„Worüber?"

„Das du wieder solche Probleme mit deinen Rücken hast."

„Ich habe keine Probleme mit meinen Rücken."

Genauso wie Hoss geknurrt hatte, knurrte nun auch Adam.

„Ach hast du nicht? Und warum hast du dann heute wieder Blätter gegessen?"

„Habe ich nicht"

„Hör auf Adam. Ich habe doch gesehen, dass du vorhin nichts Richtiges gegessen hast und das was du gegessen hast recht schnell wieder zurück gelassen hast."

Mit geschlossenen Augen holte Adam tief Luft. „Mir geht es heute einfach nicht so gut."

„Sag ich doch. Dein Rücken."

Lauter als beabsichtigt schnauzte Adam seinen Bruder an. „Ich habe gesagt dem geht es gut. Ich habe einfach was Schlechtes gegessen und mein Kopf tut mir weh."

Mit den Finger stieß Hoss ihn gegen den Oberarm. „Ich behalte dich im Auge."

Genervt lies Adam sein Pferd antraben.

XXX

Nun bereute es Koko das sie sich für den Weg zur Farm entschieden hat. Niemals würde sie es noch dort hin schaffen. Wie schon einige Meter zuvor stütze sie sich an einem Baum ab. „Es ist jetzt ein sehr ungünstiger Moment um sich die Welt hier draußen anzusehen."

Nachdem die Wehen wieder etwas nachgelassen hatten überlegte Koko was sie nun machen kann. Weder zum Dorf noch zur Farm konnte sie mehr laufen und hier mitten auf den Weg wollte sie das Kind nun auch nicht bekommen. Sie schaute tiefer in den Wald hinein. Die Nächte waren warm genug und wenn dieses Kind genauso schnell und ohne Komplikationen kommt wie Travis und Nick, sollte sie es ohne weitere Hilfe schon schaffen. Ganz langsam atmete Koko aus und lief in den Wald hinein.

XX

Unruhig lief Adam durch das Lager. Seine Kopfschmerzen waren in den letzten Stunden schlimmer geworden und das Abendbrot hatte er gleich ausgelassen. Nur noch morgen dann haben sie ihr Ziel erreicht. Er muss nur noch zwei Tage durchhalten. Dann könnte er krank werden aber auf keinen Fall vorher. Er kann neben Tico und Piet nun nicht auch noch ausfallen. Obwohl er keine Ahnung hatte, was er sich eingefangen hatte.

XX

Es war schon lange dunkel und Koko lehnte an einem Baum. Beide Hände hatte sie auf ihren Bauch gelegt. „Du hast so viel Wind gemacht und jetzt lässt du dir Zeit?"

Normalerweise hatte Koko keine Angst wenn sie im Wald war auch nicht in der Nacht aber das Heulen der Wölfe das sie hörte machte sie nun doch etwas nervös. Sie fröstelte etwas. So durchgeschwitzt war sie bereits. Lange hatte sie mit starken Wehen zu kämpfen gehabt. Nun hatte sie jedoch schon eine ganze Weile ruhe. Um aber aufzustehen und ins Dorf zu laufen fehlte ihr die Kraft. Außerdem war sie sich sicher, dass es nur eine kleine Erholungspause war bevor es richtig los gehen würde."

XXX

Erschrocken kniete Hoss neben Adam. Sie waren gerade mal zwei Stunden unterwegs gewesen, als Adam vom Pferd gefallen war. Kreideweiß im Gesicht lag er nun neben Sport. Hoss hatte sich schon gewundert, dass er Adam am Morgen nicht gesehen hatte. Weder beim Frühstück noch bei der letzten Besprechung. Simon hatte ihm dann gesagt, dass Adam seine Nachtwache übernommen hatte, weil er nicht schlafen konnte. Zuerst hatte Hoss gedacht, dass Adam nur wieder so angespannt war, weil sie heute ihr Ziel erreichen würden, und er dann wieder so viel Geld bei sich haben würde. Dass er sich geirrt hatte sah er nun. Kurz nach Hoss war auch Simon an Adams Seite und schaute erst seinen Freund und dann Hoss an. „Was ist passiert?"

„Ich weiß nicht, aber es ging ihm gestern Nachmittag schon nicht so gut. Da dachte ich aber noch, er hätte wieder zu viel Blätter gegessen."

Langsam öffnete Adam die Augen, und als er sich seiner Situation bewusst wurde, versuchte er so schnell wie möglich aufzustehen.

„Hey, langsam, großer Bruder."

Grob stieß Adam die Hände von Hoss und Simon zur Seite, als diese ihm helfen wollten. Als er jedoch richtig stand und sich alles um ihn drehte, hielt er sich an Hoss fest.

„Adam, was ist los mit dir?"

„Es geht schon …"

„Ja, das sehen wir."

Ein kurzer Blick genügte, und Simon und Hoss packten Adam unter den Armen und brachten ihn zu einem der Wagen.

Sie hatten gerade das Camp errichtet, als Adam wieder aufwachte. Als er sich aufrichten wollte, drückte ihn Hoss zurück. „Du bleibst schön liegen, du ruhst aus."

Zweimal musste Adam schlucken und sich räuspern, bis er wieder so laut reden konnte, damit man ihn auch verstand. „Mir geht es wieder gut, Hoss."

„Das kann sein. Du hast auch wieder etwas Farbe im Gesicht. Aber nach dem Schrecken, den du uns eingejagt hast, bleibst du noch liegen."

„Das geht nicht, Hoss."

Adam wollte sich erneut aufrichten, aber sofort wurde er wieder von Hoss nach unten gedrückt. „Natürlich geht das. Wir sind da, und ich werde alles erledigen und das Geld dann auf der Bank einzahlen."

„Hoss …!"

„Adam, was soll schon schief gehen. Simon und Joe sind doch bei mir."

So wie sein Bruder ihn nun ansah, wusste Hoss nicht, ob er Adam damit beruhigt hatte. Dass sein Bruder aber noch nicht richtig fit war, merkte er daran, dass dieser wieder die Augen schloss und kurz danach erneut einschlief.

XXXX

Hoss steckte das Geld in die Satteltasche und verließ das Büro des Viehhändlers. Nun musste er nur noch die Cowboys bezahlen und das Geld dann zur Bank bringen. Anders als sonst, bestand in diesem Jahr die Möglichkeit, das Geld gleich einzuzahlen, so dass man nicht mit der gesamten Summe die Heimreise antreten musste. Aber nun wusste Hoss endlich, warum Adam jedes Mal erleichtert war, wenn er das Geld los war. Es war kein gutes Gefühl so eine hohe Summe mit sich herumzutragen. Immer wieder sah er sich um, wer sich in seiner Nähe befand. Aber irgendwie hatte er den Eindruck, dass alle wie Räuber aussahen, die sich gerade in der Stadt befanden.

Die Männer warteten bereits auf ihn und rieben sich die Hände, als Hoss anfing ihnen ihren Lohn auszuteilen. Mit einem breiten Grinsen nahm dann Joe als letzter seinen Lohn in Empfang. Hoss warf sich die Satteltasche wieder über die Schulter und wollte zur Bank laufen, als er von Simon festgehalten wurde. „Hoss, ich würde das Geld lieber so mitnehmen."

„Sicher nicht. Adam hat gesagt ich soll es einzahlen."

„Ja, wie alle anderen auch. Weißt du, wie viel Geld dann auf der Bank liegen wird?"

„Na, eine ganze Menge, wenn ich sehe, was hier los ist."

Etwas zog Simon Hoss mit in eine Ecke. „Das werden sich einige auch gesagt haben. Nämlich die, die auf der anderen Seite des Gesetzes stehen."

„Unsinn! Ich werde das Geld, wie Adam gesagt hat, einzahlen, und der Sheriff wird schon ein Auge auf die Bank haben."

Der Lehrer lachte los. „Der Sheriff hat eine Menge anderer Dinge zu tun. Hast du dich mal umgeschaut?"

Hoss kratze sich am Kopf und blickte sich um. Es war wirklich mehr los als gewöhnlich. So, als ob dieses Jahr alle ihre Tiere nur hierher getrieben hätten. „Also, ich weiß nicht."

„Komm gib mir und Joe das Geld, und wir bringen es sicher nach Virginia City."

„Dir und Joe? Auf keinen Fall."

Joe hatte die ganze Zeit das Gespräch der beiden verfolgt und stand nun auch ganz dicht bei Hoss. „Simon hat recht, Hoss. Alle rechnen damit, dass du das Geld hast und zur Bank bringst, aber wenn du nun mit leeren Satteltaschen in die Bank gehst weiß doch keiner, dass wir es haben. Dann kann die Bank ausgeraubt werden, und wir haben als Einzige noch das Geld."

Völlig verunsichert schaute Hoss die beiden an. Auf der anderen Seite hörte es sich ganz plausibel an, was sie gesagt hatten. „Na gut, aber macht keinen Mist. Ich vertraue euch. Das ist eine Menge Geld."

Schnell verteilte Hoss das Geld an die beiden. Dann sah er sich noch mal um und lief zur Bank. Simon schlug Joe mit der flachen Hand gegen die Brust. „Und ich zeige dir nun wie man Spaß haben kann, ohne dass es Zuhause Ärger gibt."

„Sollten wir nicht lieber zurück ins Camp gehen? Mit dem ganzen Geld ist es keine gute Idee hier rumzulaufen."

Simon schob ihn zu einem der besonderen Badehäuser. „Wir sollen doch nicht auffallen, und wenn wir jetzt schön brav ins Camp gehen, weiß doch jeder, was Sache ist."

Mit der Aussicht was ihn gleich erwarten würde, zögerte Joe keinen Moment mehr. „Da hast du auch wieder Recht."

XXX

Er hatte geahnt, dass es eine völlig absurde Idee gewesen war. Hoss hatte das ganze Camp abgesucht, aber von Joe und Simon fehlte jede Spur. Er war nur froh, dass Adam nicht mitbekommen hatte, dass er die beiden suchte. So wie ihm gesagt wurde, ging es seinem Bruder schon viel besser, aber er war den ganzen Nachmittag immer wieder eingeschlafen. Auch jetzt schlief er. So machte sich Hoss noch einmal auf den Weg in die Stadt um den Lehrer und seinen kleinen Bruder zu suchen.

Der Lärm in der Stadt war ohrenbetäubend. Geschrei und Schüsse wechselten sich immer wieder ab. Hoss hatte schon sämtliche Saloons abgesucht, aber auch keiner der Cowboys von der Ponderosa hatte die beiden gesehen.

„Verdammt, …verdammt ….!"

Hoss sah das Gesicht von Adam schon vor sich, wenn er davon erfahren würde. Warum musste auch immer etwas schief gehen, wenn Joe dabei war. Und dass es Ärger geben würde, wenn Simon auf dem Trail war, hatte er doch auch geahnt. Hastig ging Hoss' Kopf nach links als er ein leises Stöhnen aus der Gasse hörte. Simon konnte gar nicht so schnell Luft holen wie Hoss ihn auf die Beine zog. „Wo ist Joe und wo ist das Geld?"

Simon fing an zu grinsen.

„Simon, hast du etwas mit dem ganzen Geld in der Tasche geraucht?"

Wieder nur ein Grinsen.

Lange schaute Hoss Adams Freund an. Immer wieder verdrehte dieser die Augen und konnte sich kaum auf den Beinen halten. Langsam bekam Hoss den Eindruck, dass Simon nicht durch seine Pfeife in diesem Zustand war. Mehrmals schlug er Sallys Vater nun ins Gesicht. „Los, komm, … denk mal wieder etwas nach. Wo ist Joe?"

Es dauerte sicher noch weitere zehn Minuten bis Jenkins wenigsten so klar war, dass er Hoss und seine Fragen richtig wahrnahm. Er fuhr sich mit den Händen durchs Gesicht und schüttelte mehrmals den Kopf.

„Wir …. wir waren drüben bei … Ros … nein …" Noch einmal musste Hoss den Lehrer schütteln. „... Brandas Palace."

„Wo ward ihr? Du gehst mit Joe und dem ganzen Geld in so einen Schuppen? Ich habe dich für klüger gehalten."

Mit den Handballen rieb sich Jenkins das Auge. „Wir wollten nur ein Bad nehmen, uns rasieren lassen und dann den Mädchen beim Tanzen zusehen, mehr nicht."

„Und an welchen Punkt habt ihr euren Plan geändert?"

Die Hand am Kinn lächelte Simon. „Also rasiert haben uns die Mädchen noch, aber dann ….."

Simon legte den Kopf nach hinten und Hoss durchsuchte seine Taschen, aber es war kein einziger Dollar mehr zu finden.

Unsanft packte Hoss Simon am Hemd und zog ihn mit aus der Gasse. „Dann gehen wir jetzt rüber und suchen Joe, aber zuvor …." Mit einem kräftigen Stoß schubste er Simon zu einer Pferdetränke. „… wirst du mal etwas klarer im Kopf, obwohl das bei dir ja kaum möglich ist."

XX

Ziemlich schnell hatte Joe mitbekommen, dass die Mädchen, die sie rasiert hatten nicht nur für ihr Vergnügen zuständig waren. Simon hatte ihm vorher etwas von der Pfeife angeboten, aber Joe wusste genau wie schlecht es Adam danach immer ging, und darauf hatte er keine Lust. Auch nicht auf den Champagner, den ihm die Mädchen gebracht hatten. So hatte er den Inhalt seines Glases in einem unbemerkten Moment einfach in das Badewasser geschüttet. Während Simon sich immer mehr amüsierte, sah Joe wie die zwei Mädchen immer wieder Blicke austauschten. Er wusste, dass Simon immer wieder mit Adam und Tom Blödsinn baute, aber so wie Jenkins sich verhielt kannte er ihn nicht. Er hatte ihm doch gerade erst auf dem Trail erklärt, dass er nur mit den Augen schauen sollte, aber nachdem Simon dann noch eins der Mädchen ins Wasser gezogen hatte, war auch Joe klar, dass das hier nicht so ablief, wie sich der Lehrer gedacht hatte. So schloss er die Augen und gab vor eingeschlafen zu sein. Es dauerte nicht sehr lange und das Lachen von Simon verstummte. Flüsternd unterhielten sich die beiden Mädchen nun.

„Neil…, du kannst jetzt reinkommen. Sie schlafen beide."

„Seid ihr sicher, dass sie nicht nur drei Dollar in der Tasche haben?"

„Ich habe es doch gesehen, als sich der Kleine ausgezogen hat. Warte, … hier, …."

„Und schau hier Neil,…. der Ältere hat auch einen ganzen Batzen dabei."

Joe musste sich zusammenreisen um sich nicht die Ohren zuzuhalten, als der Mann laut los lachte.

„Habt ihr den beiden genug gegeben, damit sie sich morgen früh an nichts mehr erinnern?"

„Sie werden sich nur an die schönen Sachen erinnern."

„Gut. Ich schicke euch gleich Sam und Frank her, damit sie die beiden anziehen und rauswerfen können."

Der Mann verließ den Raum und die zwei Mädchen kicherten los. „Eigentlich schade. Der Junge sieht ganz nett aus."

„Dann hättest du ihm etwas weniger geben sollen. Dann wäre er nicht so schnell weg gewesen."

„Ich konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass er nicht so viel verträgt. Komm lass uns schnell vor der Tür eine rauchen bevor Sam und Frank kommen."

Kurz wartete Joe noch, dann öffnete er die Augen und sprang aus dem Wasser. Er hatte jetzt keine Zeit sich um Simon zu kümmern. Er musste den Mann namens Neil finden und das Geld zurückholen. Sonst konnte er sich ganz schnell einen anderen Namen zulegen und nach Mexiko verschwinden. Nicht nur Hoss würde ihn umbringen, sondern auch Adam und Pa. Er steckte sich sein Hemd in die Hose und öffnete langsam die Tür.

XX

Hoss und Simon standen in der kleinen Straße neben Brandas Palace. „Warum sollen wir nicht direkt reingehen und uns die Damen vorknöpfen, die euch um das Geld erleichtert haben?"

„Hoss, in so einem Schuppen arbeitet mehr als ein Rausschmeißer und wenn die mich erkennen, geht es uns gleich an den Kragen."

„Und was machen wir nun?"

„Ich habe keinen Schimmer, Hoss."

Wütender konnte Hoss eigentlich nicht mehr aussehen. „Ich denke, du hast einen Plan?"

„Warte hier."

„Warten? Wieso?"

Erstaunt sah Hoss zu wie Simon einige Kisten hochkletterte. „Was hast du vor?"

„Ich habe doch gesagt, ich habe einen Plan."

„Ich denke, du hast keinen."

Mit seinem typischen Grinsen schaute Simon nach unten. „Es wird mir sicher gleich einer einfallen."

„Einfallen?"

Nun war der Zeitpunkt gekommen, an dem Hoss nicht verstand wie Simon und Adam Freunde sein konnten. Sein Bruder hasste es doch, wenn jemand so planlos war. Nun blieb ihm aber nichts anderes übrig als zu warten, was Simon nun vorhatte.

Mehrmals musste sich Simon an die Hauswand pressen, weil in einem der Zimmer Licht angemacht wurde. Er hatte keine Ahnung was er nun machen sollte. Wo er überhaupt nach Joe und dem Geld suchen sollte? Er wusste ja nicht mal, ob das Ganze hier passiert war. Dann, kurz vor dem Dach stand endlich ein Fenster etwas offen. Mit einem schnellen Blick ins Zimmer und nach unten öffnete er das Fenster und stieg ins Dunkle. Erst blieb er still stehen und wartete ab, ob jemand seinen „Einbruch" mitbekommen hatte. Kein Geräusch war zu hören. Wahrscheinlich war hier oben so gut wie nie jemand. Auf Zehenspitzen schlich er weiter und stieß ziemlich schmerzhaft gegen die Ecke eines Tisches. Er fasste sich an den Oberschenkel und versuchte keinen Laut von sich zugeben. Wenn er erahnen wollte, wo sich die Tür befand, musste er das Risiko eingehen und ein Zündholz anmachen. So kurz wie möglich ließ er das Streichholz brennen und prägte sich den Weg zur Tür ein. Bevor er sie öffnete, legte er sein Ohr ans Holz und hoffte etwas zu hören. Also, eigentlich hoffte er nichts zu hören. Zentimeter um Zentimeter öffnete er dann schließlich die Tür. Zwar konnte er nicht mal die Hand vor Augen sehen, aber immer wieder sah er von links nach rechts. Kaum hatte er dann einen Fuß vor die Tür gesetzt, da wurde Simon am Arm gepackt und zu Boden gerissen. Zwei, drei Schläge ins Gesicht musste er einstecken bevor er den Angreifer von sich wegdrücken konnte und nun auf dessen Rücken saß. „Wenn du nicht still bist, breche ich dir das Genick."

Mit einem einzigen Griff zog Simon den Kopf seines Widersachers nach hinten. „Sim …. ahhh ….!"

„Joe?"

Jenkins ließ den Kopf los und beugte sich vor. „Joe, bist du das?"

„Geh von mir runter."

Mit der Hand am Hals richtete Joe sich auf. „Wolltest du mich umbringen?"

„Ich konnte doch nicht ahnen, dass du es bist."

„Was machst du hier?"

„Na, dich retten und das Geld suchen."

Joe lachte los und Simon versuchte, im Dunklen ihm den Mund zu zuhalten. „Mich retten?" Joe flüsterte nun. „DU bist doch auf die Mädchen reingefallen. Wie war das? Nur mit den Augen schauen? Wenn Pelipa wüsste, wo du nicht nur deine Augen hattest."

„Ich habe keinen Schimmer wovon du redest."

Joe konnte zum Glück das Gesicht von Simon nicht sehen. Der konnte sich nämlich genau vorstellen, dass er sich nach dem speziellen Cocktail der Damen nicht so verhalten hatte wie er es eigentlich sollte. Zu genau konnte er sich noch an Einiges erinnern.

„Würde ich jetzt auch sagen. Aber ich bin ja der schlimme Junge in der Familie."

„Wir sind nicht verwandt."

„Zum Glück."

Schweigend standen sie in der Dunkelheit. „Und jetzt?"

„Du bist doch der Ältere und Lehrer noch dazu. Solltest du jetzt nicht mit einem schlauen Plan kommen?"

„Wenn ich wüsste, wer unser Geld hat, könnte ich auch über einen Plan nachdenken."

„Das hat Neil."

„Und wo ist dieser Neil?"

„Eine Etage tiefer. Das ist sein Büro. Das habe ich schon vom Balkon ausgesehen, und auch dass er nicht nur unser Geld gerade zählt….Bist du noch da, Simon …? Simon …?"

Der Lehrer hatte so lange nichts gesagt, dass Joe schon davon ausging, dass er verschwunden war. „Ich denke nach."

„Kannst du das nicht etwas lauter machen … hey …!"

Joe wurde am Arm in das Zimmer gezogen, aus dem Simon gerade gekommen war. Dann musste er etwas die Augen zusammenkneifen, als Simon ein Streichholz anzündete um damit eine Lampe anzumachen. Mit großen Augen sah er ihn dann an, als er einige Sachen zugeworfen bekam. „Zieh das an, Joe."

„Das ist ein Kleid."

„Anziehen."

Joe warf die Sachen zurück. „Niemals."

Das Kleid kam aber prompt zurückgeflogen. „Doch und zwar schnell. Wir haben nicht die ganze Nacht Zeit."

„Nein.

„Ich erzähle Dianne, was du vorhin beim Rasieren gemacht hast."

Joe Stimme überschlug sich. „Ich habe doch gar nichts getan, du hast doch deine Hände überall gehabt."

„Wem wird sie mehr glauben, dir oder mir?"

„Du bist Lehrer …. und mit Adam befreundet, … sowas würdest du nie tun …" Joe sah in Simons Gesicht und wurde unsicher. „… oder etwa doch?"

„Anziehen."

Mit dem Finger zeigte Jenkins auf das Kleid. Widerwillig zog es Joe an. Dann breitete er die Arme aus. „Und jetzt? Hast du deinen Spaß gehabt?"

„Da fehlt noch was."

Wild schaute sich Simon um. Dann fand er was er gesucht hatte. „Was machst du da …? Nimm deine Hände weg."

Immer wieder schlug Joe auf die Hände von Simon. Der aber stopfte immer mehr von den Tüchern in das Kleid. „Nicht perfekt, aber schön groß."

Ungläubig schaute Joe nach unten auf seine gewachsene Brust. „Kannst du mir mal endlich sagen, was das Ganze soll?"

Nun nahm Simon ihm den Hut ab. „Haare, …. wir müssen noch etwas mit deinen Haaren machen."

Erneut schaute sich Simon um. Dann konnte er sein Glück nicht fassen. Ein Hut lag in einem der Regale und in einer der Schubladen befand sich neben vielen Parfümflaschen auch ein knallroter Lippenstift. Er nahm nun einen Kopfkissenbezug und stülpte ihn etwas über Joes Kopf. Nun, er versuchte es, aber Adams kleiner Bruder zog ihn immer weg. „Kannst du nun endlich mal still halten? Ich versuche doch nur unser Geld zurückzuholen, das, was du verloren hast."

„Ich?"

Und da war es wieder, das Grinsen von Simon, was Joe nun schon zu Genüge kannte. „Wem wird Adam glauben, dir oder mir?"

„Ich werde mich rächen, Simon. Das schwöre ich dir. Dann wenn du es nicht erwartest, dann …."

„Klappe, Joe."

Simon band das Ende des Kopfkissenbezuges zusammen und setzte dann Joe den Hut auf. Dann ging er einen Schritt zurück. „In dich verlieben würde ich mich noch nicht, aber wenn man nicht so genau hinsieht, …"

„Ich hasse dich."

„Nein das machst du erst …." Um das Ganze perfekt zu machen, malte Simon nun auch noch Joes Lippen rot an. „… jetzt!"

„Wenn wir nicht an das Geld kommen, erschieße ich dich noch hier in diesem Zimmer."

„Wir schaffen es. … Hör gut zu, Josephine …"

„Du bist tot, Simon."

Kurz danach stand Joe auf dem Balkon vor dem Fenster von Neils Büro. Simon stand an die Wand gepresst und versuchte nicht zu lachen. Zum zehnten Mal seit er hier stand richtete Joe sich seinen „Busen". Dann klopfte er an das Fenster. Mit Schwung und einer Waffe in der Hand drehte sich Neil im Stuhl um. Dann jedoch verwandelte sich sein ernstes Gesicht zu einem grinsenden Gesicht. Joe stand etwas vom Fenster entfernt, spielte mit seinen „Haaren" und warf Neil dabei Luftküsse zu.

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er wie Simon ihm zu verstehen gab, dass er mehr mit seinen Hüften wackeln und seine Brüste präsentieren sollte. Wie so oft in den letzten Minuten fragte sich Joe, wie Adam nur mit Simon befreundet sein konnte. Aber er tat das was Simon ihm gesagt hatte. Neil war es anzusehen, dass er das Spiel vor seinem Fenster mochte. Dann winkte er Joe mit dem Finger zu, dass er reinkommen sollte um sich dann auf seinen Schoß zu setzten. Joe schüttelte den Kopf und zeigte nach oben. Zur Bestärkung wackelte er noch mal sehr deutlich mit seinen Brüsten und verschwand im Dunklen. Neil öffnet das Fenster und kletterte nach draußen. Joe stand auf dem Balkon schräg darüber und beugte sich vor, so dass Neil ihm direkt ins Dekolletee schauen konnte. „Oh Baby, … ich liebe dieses Spiel."

Mit einem Satz war Neil auf dem anderen Balkon verschwunden, und Simon konnte in das Büro klettern. Schnell stopfte er das Geld auf dem Tisch in seine Taschen, Stiefel und wo immer er noch Platz fand.

„Nun mach schon, Simon. Ich habe keine Ahnung wie lange der Kerl im Reich der Träume bleibt."

Joe stand am Fenster und schaute immer wieder nach oben. Er wusste nicht, wie stark sein Schlag auf Neils Kopf war. Da es so dunkel im Zimmer war, hatte er nur vermutet, wo sich der Kopf befand. Erleichtert hatte er dann das Poltern gehört, als Neil zu Boden sackte.

„Wir hätten an eine Tasche denken sollen."

„Willst du das ganze Geld nehmen?"

„Wir haben ja keine Zeit es zu zählen."

Joe erschrak, als Simon plötzlich seine Tücher aus dem Kleid nahm und dafür einen Haufen Dollarscheine reinstopfte. „Ich wollte das Kleid ausziehen."

„Noch nicht."

Simon stand nun auch auf dem Balkon und blickte nach unten. Bevor sie absprechen konnten, was sie nun machen sollten, schrie Neil vom oberen Balkon. Mit einem Satz sprangen Joe und Simon auf den nächsten Balkon und kletterten weiter nach unten. Dann rannten sie los, als Neil das erste Mal auf sie feuerte.

„Komm Hoss, …. wir müssen verduften!"

Mit offenem Mund schaute Hoss Joe an, aber als die Einschläge dicht neben ihm waren, rannte er mit Simon und Joe aus der Gasse.

XXX

Am nächsten Tag ritt Joe neben Simon. „Meinst du, Adam hat uns die Geschichte mit der Bank so abgekauft?"

Genüsslich stopfte sich Jenkins beim Reiten seine Pfeife. „Das schon, aber er wird sich sicher noch lange fragen, warum du mit einem Kleid zurück in das Camp gekommen bist."

„Da hättest du dir ja auch eine Geschichte ausdenken können und nicht einfach sagen, ich soll ihm das erklären."

„Hast du die Sachen angehabt oder ich?"

„Es war deine Idee."

Simon schaute zu Adams kleinen Bruder. Bevor er sich die Pfeife in den Mund steckte grinste er wieder. „Wem wird er glau…?"

„Ich mache dich alle, Simon."


	113. Chapter 113

Er hatte das Gefühl, die kleinen blauen Augen, die ihn gerade ansahen, würden vor Freude lachen. Vorsichtig nahm Adam Enola auf den Arm. Anders als bei ihren beiden Brüdern konnte man sehen, dass ihr Vater ein Weißer war. Nur die dunklen, dichten Haare hatte sie bereits von ihrer Mutter. Adam setzte sich mit seiner Nichte auf die Bank vor dem Haus. Sanft legte er sie sich an seine Brust. Seine Hand strich zärtlich über ihren Rücken. Koko setzte sich zu ihm und lächelte, als sie die beiden so entspannt dort sitzen sah. „Soll ich sie dir abnehmen?"

Nur ganz leicht schüttelte Adam den Kopf. „Nein, … auf keinen Fall."

Er hatte den Kopf nach hinten gelegt und die Augen geschlossen. „Meinst du, sie behält die blauen Augen?"

Koko hatte sich schräg hingesetzt, so dass sie Adam von der Seite sah. Sie antwortete nicht gleich. Zu sehr freute sie sich darüber wie ihr Freund dort saß. In den letzten Monaten hatte sie ihn so nicht gesehen. In diesem Moment konnte man es sehen und spüren, dass er an nichts anderes dachte als an diesen Augenblick. Die ganze Verantwortung und die Sorgen, die sonst sein ständiger Begleiter waren, waren nicht da. Es gab nur ihn und Enola. „Das hoffe ich. Sonst glaubt Hoss wirklich noch, du hast dich zu gut um mich gekümmert, als er verschwunden war."

Mit einem Schlag waren die Augen von Adam offen und schauten sie entsetzt an. Sie legte aber sofort ihre Hand auf seinen Arm. „Bis jetzt hat er ja nichts gesagt, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass er sich schon seine Gedanken gemacht hat, als es dir auf dem Trail so schlecht ging."

„Ich habe nur etwas Schlechtes gegessen."

Kokos Lächeln wurde größer. „So, wie du damals keine Angst gehabt hattest nach dem Angriff des Pumas, so hatte ich in dieser Nacht auch keine Angst. Besonders nicht als Enola sich so viel Zeit gelassen hatte."

Erneut schloss Adam die Augen. „Erinnere mich nicht daran. Die Vorstellung, dass du ganz alleine im Wald gewesen bist …"

„Meine Mutter war doch dann im Morgengrauen bei mir. Auch sie hat gespürt, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war. Und dann ging es doch ganz schnell."

„Ja, alle haben etwas gespürt nur dein Mann nicht."

„Aber auch er war bei mir, Wynono. Hier in meinen Herzen, und auch Hoss wird eines Tages verstehen, was uns beide verbindet. Das wir eins sind. Das unsere Seele nicht in zwei Teile, sondern in drei Teile zerrissen war."

Mit krauser Stirn öffnete Adam sein linkes Auge. „Drei Teile?"

Nun setzte sich Koko gerade hin und lehnte sich an die Bank an. Mit leicht traurigem Blick sah sie auf die Wiese vor ihnen. „Meine Mutter hat mir im Wald von dem Marsch erzählt, als sie ihr ursprüngliches Dorf verlassen mussten. Ich hatte ihr gesagt, dass du in dieser Nacht bei mir warst, und ich so keine Angst gehabt habe, denn wenn etwas passiert wäre, wäre ich nicht fort gewesen. Ich wäre dann bei dir gewesen und hätte dann alles mit deinen Augen gesehen. Ich habe sie dann gefragt, warum du so viel von uns in dir hast. Warum du uns so gut verstehst."

Koko musste kurz innehalten. Sie sah die Bilder vor sich von dem langen Marsch, den die Gosiute bestreiten mussten um in ihre neue Heimat zu gelangen. „Sie hat mir von meinem Bruder erzählt, und dass mein Vater daran glaubt, dass seine Seele ihren Platz in dir gefunden hat. Deswegen hattest du keine Angst vor uns, und wir waren dir so vertraut. Weil du uns schon solange kanntest."

Lächelnd sah sie ihn an. „Ich weiß nicht, ob es alles so stimmt, aber so wie du mag ich die Geschichte und irgendetwas muss uns beide ja verbinden, sonst würden wir ja nicht so deutlich spüren, wenn der eine den anderen braucht. Und denke daran, bei Travis und Nick ging es dir nicht schlecht. Da war alles in Ordnung, und ich mache mir ja auch keine Gedanken, wenn du dich mal wieder im Saloon prügelst."

Sie drehte ihren Kopf wieder nach vorne. „Das, was uns beide verbindet ist stärker als die Liebe, die uns mit unseren Partnern verbindet."

Nachdenklich streichelte Adam den Rücken von Enola. „Ich weiß nicht, ob Bridget oder Hoss das jemals so verstehen werden ohne dabei eine gewisse Eifersucht zu spüren, weil, ganz ehrlich, Koko, würden Bridget und Tico so eine Verbindung haben, würde ich ihn erschießen."

Sie lehnte sich nun bei ihm an, und er legte den Arm um sie. „Deswegen Wynono, hoffe ich, dass Enola die blauen Augen von Hoss behält, und er nie dein Unwohlsein mit ihrer Geburt in Verbindung bringt. Ich habe nämlich den Eindruck, dass unsere Verbindung stärker wird, um so älter wir werden."

„Dann bleibe beim nächsten Mal bitte im Dorf. Ich möchte nicht noch einmal so leiden."

„Du hast gelitten? Ich habe das Kind bekommen."

Leise lachend gab er ihr ein Kuss auf den Kopf und auch Koko musste etwas lachen. „Dann gib mir mal unser Kind. Du wolltest doch noch zu Simon. Und wenn du bei ihm auch noch solange bleibst, schaffst du es nie pünktlich bis zum Abendbrot wieder nach Hause."

Mit seiner Nichte drehte er sich etwas weg. „Ich habe noch einige Minuten."

Sehr behutsam fuhr Adam mit der Hand über den Kopf von Enola. „Ich hatte ganz vergessen, wie beruhigend es ist mit so einer kleinen Maus einfach auf der Bank zu sitzen. Bei meinen petite puce konnte ich das ja nicht."

Seufzend lehnte er sich wieder zurück. „Wynono, denk nicht mal daran."

„Warum nicht. Sie wird zwei und Bridget geht es doch schon wieder gut."

„Nein."

Mit schief gelegtem Kopf sah er sie an. Versöhnlich berührte sie ihn wieder am Arm. „Es geht ihr wieder gut, da hast du Recht, aber auch die nächste Schwangerschaft würde sie wieder sofort schwächen. Denk daran, was für eine Angst du um sie gehabt hast, als Cholette geboren wurde. Es wird für sie nicht leichter werden. Ganz im Gegenteil. So sei froh, dass sie durch unseren Tee und die Medizin so schnell wieder zu ihrer alten Stärke zurückgefunden hat."

„Bernardo will uns im nächsten Jahr verlassen."

Noch lauter lachend nahm ihm Koko nun ihre Tochter ab. „Daher weht der Wind. Die ersten verlassen das sichere Nest, und der Vater merkt, dass er alt wird."

„Ich bin nicht alt."

„Du hast doch noch sechs weitere Kinder die dich brauchen. Damit wirst du noch genug zu tun haben."

„Aiyana ist dreizehn geworden."

Sie zog ihn am Arm hoch. „Los, jetzt reite zu Simon. Mit ihm zusammen könnt ihr dann darüber jammern, dass eure Kinder so langsam erwachsen werden."

Adam setzte sich seinen Hut auf und versuchte mit mäßigen Erfolg, sie mürrisch anzusehen. „Wir sprechen uns, wenn Travis sagt, dass er die Farm verlassen will."

„Travis? Der wird niemals weiter als bis zum Dorf laufen, und Nick packe ich gerne seine Tasche."

„Du bist ganz schön hart."

Sie begleitete ihn noch bis zu Sport. „Ich lasse mich nur nicht so um den Finger wickeln, wie du und Simon es macht."

Noch einmal beugte sich Adam zu Enola. „Du kannst jeder Zeit zu mir und Bridget kommen, meine kleine Maus, wenn deine Mutter so streng mit dir ist."

Dann lächelte er Koko wieder an. „Sehen wir uns am Sonntag auf der Ponderosa beim Essen?"

„Natürlich. Wir müssen doch das gute Wetter noch nutzen, solange wir noch draußen essen können. Im Haus wird es ja langsam eng, … nein warte, Bernardo geht ja bald, und Aiyana baut sich ihr Haus auf ihrem Land, und Winona geht nach New York, und…."

Adam zog Sport rum. „Bis Sonntag, Koko."

Lächelnd schaute Koko ihrem Freund nach. „Auch du, junge Dame, hast mit einem Blick nicht nur deinen Vater um den kleinen Finger gewickelt, sondern deinen Onkel gleich dazu, aber aus dir werde ich auch noch eine starke Kriegerin machen."

XXXX

„Na, du hast auch schon mal bessere Laune gehabt."

Adam stieg von Sport ab und blickte zu Sally, die vor dem Haus saß. Mit einem sehr finsteren Blick schaute sie ihn an, stand auf und ging runter zum Wasser. Auf dem Absatz drehte sich Adam um und sah ihr nach. Als er einen Schlag auf die Schulter bekam, wandte er sich um. Neben ihm stand Simon und schaute seiner Tochter genauso skeptisch nach. „Hast du ihre gute Stimmung auch zu spüren bekommen?"

„Was hat sie denn?"

„Es ist noch kein Brief von Tyler angekommen."

Verwundert sah er erst zu Simon und dann wieder in die Richtung in die Sally gelaufen war. „Er ist doch sicher gerade erst mal einige Wochen dort. Hast du ihr nicht gesagt, dass es etwas dauern kann, bis der erste Brief mit der Post kommt?"

„Natürlich habe ich ihr das gesagt, und dass sie trotzdem mit Dany zum Herbstfest gehen kann."

Nun musste auch Adam das Gesicht etwas verziehen. „Hast du das so in einem Satz gesagt?"

„Dany ist ein netter Junge und hat sich sehr darüber gefreut, dass Tyler nun so weit weg ist."

„Simon, ..."

Sein Freund zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich wollte doch nur, dass sie auf andere Gedanken kommt. Wenn Tyler zurück ist, werden sie bestimmt nicht da weiter machen, wo sie aufgehört haben. Dann sind sie erwachsen und sehen die Welt mit anderen Augen."

„Und wenn nicht?"

Knurrend lief Simon zu dem kleinen Tisch vor dem Haus und lehnte sich dagegen. „Ich habe nicht die Absicht in vier Jahren bereits Großvater zu werden. So alt bin ich noch nicht. Was würdest du sagen, wenn Aiyana dir in vier Jahren einen Mann und ein Kind präsentiert?"

Adam musste laut lachen. „Das wird nicht passieren. Jeder Mann, der nur daran denken würde sie zu küssen, würde von ihr umgebracht werden."

Simon verschränkte die Arme. „Das sagt sie jetzt noch, aber warte ab bis der Richtige an eure Tür klopft."

„Nicht Aiyana. Bei ihr muss ich mehr aufpassen, dass sie nicht ein Dauergast bei Tom wird, weil sie jeden verprügelt, der einen ihrer Freunde ungerecht behandelt hat. Wie viele Briefe haben ich im diesen Jahr ihretwegen schon von dir bekommen?"

„Warum konnten wir nicht nur Jungs bekommen? Da wäre es einfacher. Wir müssten dann nicht so aufpassen."

„Also wenn ich da George sehe, weiß ich nicht was besser ist, und wenn ich mir vorstelle, du hast einen Sohn, und der kommt nach dir? ...Wo wir gerade dabei sind, … beim Aufpassen, … ich müsste da etwas mit dir besprechen."

„Wir werden es ja sehen, wenn mein Sohn geboren wird."

„Und wenn es wieder ein Mädchen wird?"

Kurz machte Simon eine Schnute, aber grinste dann sofort wieder. „Dann machen wir weiter."

Adam senkte den Kopf, kratze sich hinterm Ohr und flüsterte vor sich hin. „Pelipa wird da eine andere Meinung haben."

„Was hast du gesagt?"

„Nichts, …. Simon, …." Adam hob den Kopf und schaute seinen Freund nun ernst an. „Was ist in der Stadt passiert? Ich weiß, ich habe gesagt, es interessiert mich nicht, als ich Joe mit dem Kleid gesehen habe, aber nun muss es mich interessieren."

„Ähhh, … warum, … also, .. hat Tom was erwähnt?"

Mit einem Satz war Adam aufgesprungen und stand nun vor Simon. „Tom?... Simon, was habt ihr getan, dass Tom mit mir sprechen sollte?"

Nun war es Simon der den Blick senkte und erst einmal nachdenken musste. „Eigentlich hat er keinen Grund mit dir zu reden, … also in meinen Augen. Aber warum hast du nun einen Grund, dass du wissen willst, was wir gemacht haben?"

„Das kann ich dir genau sagen, mein Freund. Ich habe mich am Wochenende hingesetzt und habe meine Bücher aufs Laufende gebracht, und was musste ich feststellen, ich habe plötzlich über dreitausend Dollar mehr vom Viehtrieb zurückgebracht als ich eigentlich sollte."

„Du hast dich verzählt?"

„Um dreitausend Dollar?"

Die Lippen fest zusammengepresst, die Augen ganz groß, schüttelte Simon den Kopf und sah Adam fragend dabei an.

„Also, was ist passiert? Wo kommt das Geld her, und wehe du erzählst mir jetzt, ihr habt mit dem Geld gepokert."

Unverzüglich hob Simon die Hände hoch. „Nein, … nein! So etwas würde ich nie machen. Ich habe Hoss versprochen, dass wir auf das Geld aufpassen, aber …"

Er sprach nicht weiter, sondern zeigte auf einen Stuhl und holte seine Pfeife aus der Tasche. „Möchtest du was trinken?"

Unbeweglich sah Adam ihn an. „Ich möchte nichts trinken, und schon gar nicht etwas rauchen und du auch nicht. Also steck sie weg."

Simon hielt ihm die Pfeife nochmals hin. „Nein?"

„Nein."

„Na gut."

Er steckte die Pfeife wieder in seine Tasche und lief einige Meter vor dem Haus hin und her. Auf keinen Fall wollte er alles von diesem Abend erzählen. Wer konnte wissen, wo Pelipa gerade war, und wenn er jetzt mit Adam vom Haus weggehen würde, würde sie ihn später nach dem Grund fragen. Er blieb stehen und schaute Adam an um aber gleich woanders hinzusehen. Bei dessen Blick musste man ja sonst die Wahrheit sagen. „In Ordnung. Du weißt ja, dass ich derjenige war, der Hoss überredet hatte, dass wir das Geld besser nicht einzahlen, und dass ich den richtigen Riecher hatte, haben wir ja gehört."

„Sie sind vor der Bank erschossen worden. Das Geld war somit nicht verloren."

„Es hätte aber…."

„Simon, du weichst aus."

„Joe und ich wollten, bevor wir zurück ins Camp gingen, uns noch schnell von dem Staub befreien, und dabei haben wir dann das Geld kurz aus den Augen verloren."

Adam wartete, dass sein Freund weitersprach, aber der zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Und?"

„Nichts und, ... wir haben es ja dann wiedergefunden."

„Da war alles?"

Nur ein Nicken von Simon.

„Und warum wollte mir Hoss das dann nicht erzählen, wenn das Ganze so harmlos war? Trotzdem weiß ich noch immer nicht, wo die dreitausend Dollar herkommen."

„Der, der unser Geld hatte, wollte es uns nicht so einfach wiedergeben."

„Simon …, lass dir doch nicht alles aus der Nase ziehen. Ich habe ja das Gefühl, ich rede gerade mit Joe."

Die Augen von Simon wanderten zum Haus. Das Fenster zur Küche stand noch immer offen. „Der Kerl war so groß wie Hoss, und damit wir sein Interesse vom Geld etwas ablenken konnten, musste Joe ihn auf andere Gedanken bringen." Ganz langsam neigte sich der Kopf von Adam zur Seite. „Du musst doch zugeben, er geht als junges Mädchen eher durch als ich."

Kein Ton kam über Adams Lippen. Er legte sich die Hand vor die Augen und sagt sich, dass er die Beiden nie wieder zusammen auf einen Trail mitnehmen würde. „Und weiter."

„Joe hat sich um den Kerl gekümmert, und ich holte das Geld. Da aber jeder Mann mit etwas Hirn recht schnell sehen würde, dass dort kein hübsches Mädchen vor ihm stand, hatte ich nicht die Zeit, das Geld zu zählen. So habe ich alles genommen, was auf dem Tisch lag."

Adam nahm die Hand von den Augen und betrachtete seinen Freund. „Wer hat dich eigentlich zum Lehrer gemacht?"

„Du wolltest, dass ich bleibe."

„Gehe ich Recht in der Annahme, dass es nicht gut für meine Gesundheit ist, wenn ich die dreitausend wieder zurückbringe?"

„Nicht nur das, der Kerl will sie sicher nicht zurück haben. Schließlich waren es ja auch nicht seine, wenn du verstehst, was ich meine."

„Ihr ward doch nicht in einem der normalen Badehäuser?"

Adam konnte gar nicht so schnell reagieren, wie Simon ihn am Arm packte und vom Haus wegzog. Dabei sah er immer wieder zu dem offenen Fenster. „Simon, …." Nicht nur der Blick von Adam zeigte wie entsetzt er war. "… Pelipa bringt dich um, von Dianne rede ich noch gar nicht."

„Wir haben nichts gemacht, also …. Joe hat nichts gemacht, und ich eigentlich auch nicht so richtig, … das denke ich jedenfalls."

Beide sahen nun zum Fenster, welches gerade geschlossen wurde. Simons Kopf schlug gegen Adams Brust. „Ich bin geliefert!"

„Jetzt weißt du mal, wie es Tom und mir immer geht, wenn wir mit dir unterwegs waren."

Adam klopfte seinem Freund auf die Schulter und lief dann zu seinem Pferd. „Adam, …. willst du heute nicht mit uns essen?"

Grinsend winkte Adam ihm zu und ritt davon.

XXX

„Kann ich runter zur Quelle laufen und nach Echsen suchen?"

Hoss wurde warm ums Herz, als er die Augen von Travis sah, die ihn so bittend ansahen. „Du kannst gehen, aber laufe nicht weiter weg, wir wollen bald nach Hause fahren."

„Danke ….!"

Sein Sohn war schon losgerannt, bevor Hoss überhaupt zu Ende geredet hatte. Eigentlich wollte er ihn noch fragen, ob er nicht noch eines der anderen Kinder mitnehmen wollte, aber dann sah er sich um. Chesmu spielte mit Sophie, Nick war mit George schon eine ganze Weile verschwunden, und Aiyana und Sarah heckten wieder irgendeinen Kriegsplan auf dem Stallboden aus. Die Kleineren waren hinten im Garten. Die Einzige, die er Travis hinterherschicken könnte, war Neisha wenn er sie fand. Eigentlich brauchte er nur nach den Hunden suchen, dann würde er auch seine Nichte finden. Kurz schaute er um die Ecke und sah seinen Vater mit Emillia am Rand des Gartens stehen. Er wollte schon weitergehen, als er sah wie sein Vater seine Frau in den Arm nahm und küsste.

„Mach den Mund wieder zu, Hoss."

Adam stand neben ihm und reichte seinem Bruder ein Bier. Kurz blickte Hoss auf den Inhalt, um dann aber wieder zu seinen Eltern zu sehen. „Wie hast du das besorgen können? Pa möchte doch nicht, dass wir beim Sonntagsessen Bier trinken."

„Es hat schon Vorteile, wenn man nicht ganz so weit weg wohnt."

Ohne dass Hoss großartig den Blick abwandte, stieß er mit Adam an. „Was ist los, Hoss? Hast du unserem Vater nicht zugetraut, dass er auch mal Gefühle zeigen kann?"

„Sie sind ja keine zwanzig mehr."

„Er war über vierzig als Winona geboren wurde."

„Meinst du Adam, dass sie noch …."

„Hoss, es gibt Sachen die will ich gar nicht wissen."

Auch Adam sah nun zu seinem Vater, der Emillia immer noch im Arm hielt. „Pa grummelt doch immer so viel. Ich kann mir das nicht vorstellen, dass er zu Ma auch mal was Nettes sagt."

Schmunzelnd nahm Adam einen Schluck Bier. „Er muss schon die richtigen Worte gefunden haben, sonst würden sie ja nicht so dort stehen."

„Ist dir eigentlich aufgefallen, dass Emillia in letzter Zeit ganz schön müde aussieht?"

„Ist das ein Wunder, Hoss? Ständig hat sie mehr als vier Personen am Tisch sitzen und meine Bande rennt doch auch ständig zu ihnen, um zu sehen, ob es frischen Kuchen gibt."

„Mhhhh, … die zwei haben kaum mal eine Minute für sich alleine."

Adam lehnte sich an die Hauswand und sah eine Zeitlang zu seinem Vater. Nach einem weiteren Schluck stieß er Hoss mit dem Glas an. „Dann sollten wir ihnen mal wieder etwas Ruhe verschaffen."

„Du willst ihn schon wieder aus seinem eigenen Haus werfen?"

„Yep, …. ich dachte so an nächstes Frühjahr."

Hoss lachte laut los. „Du willst ihn loswerden, damit er nicht beim Roundup dabei ist."

„Das hast du jetzt gesagt."

„Aber ich denke du hast Recht. Wir könnten den beiden mal ein besonderes Weihnachtsgeschenk machen. Wohin wollen wir sie schicken?"

Mit dem Glas in der Hand kratze sich Adam an der Stirn. „Ist zur Zeit ja etwas schwieriger, weil man durch den Krieg in viele Städte nicht so ohne weiteres kommen kann. Ich werde mir was überlegen und dir dann Bescheid geben."

Erneut musste Hoss auflachen. „Meinst du, Pa wird Joe und die Mädchen alleine lassen?"

„Sophie und Winona werden bestimmt wieder bei uns Zuflucht suchen, und Dianne hat Joe gut im Griff. Der wird sich nicht trauen irgendeinen Mist zu bauen. Außerdem werde ich ihn im Camp mit so viel Arbeit beladen, dass er abends zu erledigt ist um irgendetwas anzustellen."

„Und du musst keine Angst haben, dass irgendwelche Tassen wieder zu tief fliegen."

Leise lachte Adam auf und fasste sich gleichzeitig an die Nase.

„Und, willst du noch ein Bier bevor ihr fahrt?"

„Eins nehme ich noch, und dann muss ich Travis suchen gehen. Der wollte zur Quelle."

Adam zeigte zu seinem Haus. „Da kommt er doch."

„Freiwillig? Jetzt?"

Hoss blieb stehen und erwartete seinen Sohn, der ihm strahlend entgegengerannt kam. Dann hielt er den beiden Brüdern einen kleinen Sack hin. „Schaut mal was ich gefunden habe."

Adam blickte in den Sack und zuckte zusammen, während Hoss loslachte, als er die Reaktion seines Bruders sah. „Das sind doch keine Schlangen wie bei mir damals, Adam."

Beherzt griff Hoss in den Sack und hielt ihm dann eine Echse vor die Nase. Sofort ging Adam mit dem Kopf ein Stück zurück. „Es ist trotzdem kein Tier was man sich Zuhause halten kann. Travis, kannst du nicht mal was mitbringen, was niedlich aussieht und ein weiches Fell hat? Etwas mit dem man Knuddeln kann? Und Travis, …" Er beugte sich etwas zu seinem Neffen runter. „... eine Spinne kann man nicht knuddeln, auch wenn sie weich ist."

Noch immer lachte Hoss. „Travis, setz die Echse wieder aus und dann hilf mir deine Mutter zu suchen. Mit der kannst du dann heute Abend noch kuscheln."

Etwas enttäuscht schüttete Travis den Sack aus, und Adam machte zwei weitere Schritte zurück, als ihm mindesten zehn Echsen über die Füße laufen wollten.

XXX

Finn fragte sich, warum er sich nur angeboten hatte bei den Vorbereitungen für das Fest zu helfen. Im ganzen Haus und davor herrschte ein Lärm, der ihm etwas Kopfschmerzen verursachte. Eigentlich hatte er gehofft, dass er noch mit Rose in Ruhe eine Tasse Tee trinken könnte, aber er war kaum beim Waisenhaus eingetroffen, da wurde er gleich von Eaton und Tico in Beschlag genommen. Er hatte gerade den letzten Tisch nach draußen gebracht und nahm sich in der Küche ein Glas Wasser.

„Schon alles erledigt, großer Baumeister?"

Tico stellte sich dazu und wollte ein Stück vom Kuchen klauen. Bevor er aber zugreifen konnte, schlug ihm Finn auf die Finger. „Hey, was soll das?"

„Das gehört sich nicht, Mr Ortega …." Empört blickte Finn den Vormann an. „ Wie vieles andere auch, was Sie machen."

„Was ich mache? Was mache ich denn so Schlimmes?"

„Es wäre sinnlos, das jetzt alles aufzuzählen."

Finns Augen wurden sehr groß, als er sah wie sich Tico auf die Küchenablage setzte. „Das zum Beispiel. Sie sitzen dort mit ihrer dreckigen Hose, wo später das Essen zubereitet wird."

Tico sah nach links und rechts. „ Dann machen es unseren beiden hübschen Damen nachher wieder sauber."

„Was aber eine unnötige Zeitverschwendung ist, hätten Sie sich vorher korrekt benommen."

Grinsend sah Tico den Engländer an. „Ich kann bei besten Willen nicht verstehen, warum Rose so verdammt scharf auf Sie ist."

„WIE BITTE ….?"

„Luft holen, großer Baumeister."

Finn musste wirklich erst einmal Luft holen bis er sich wieder gesammelt hatte. „Ich bitte darum, dass Sie, wenn es um Miss Miller geht, doch einen anderen Ton an den Tag legen. Es ist ja schon schwer zu ertragen, wie sie mit Ihrer Frau umgehen und sprechen."

„Mit Giovanna?"

Finn rollte mit den Augen. „Da Sie hoffentlich nur mit einer Frau verheiratet sind, werde ich wohl diese meinen."

„Und was mache ich bei ihr falsch?"

„Das fragen Sie doch nicht wirklich?"

Genüsslich schob sich Tico ein Stück Kuchen in den Mund, das er in einem unbeobachteten Augenblick gemopst hatte. Finn schaute vom Kuchen zu Tico und wieder zurück. „Hat Ihnen Ihre Mutter kein Benehmen beigebracht?"

„Ich bin auf der Straße groß geworden."

„Das ist nicht zu übersehen. Dann können Sie auch gar nicht wissen, wie man eine Frau richtig behandelt."

Grinsend beugte sich Tico vor. „Also, bis jetzt hat sich keine beschwert und Giovanna erst Recht nicht."

„Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass Ihre Frau es gut findet, dass Sie ihr ständig ans Gesäß fassen."

Grinsend lehnte sich Tico wieder zurück. „Es wird Sie jetzt etwas erschüttern, aber Frauen lieben es, wenn man ihnen so richtig an den Ar…."

„MR ORTEGA …!"

„Wenn Sie das auch mal bei Rose machen würden, könnten Sie auch endlich mal zur Sache kommen."

Finns Mund stand weit offen.

„Dad, … „ Mit einem breiten Grinsen stand Riccardo an der Küchentür. „… Ma sucht dich. Sie braucht deine Hilfe."

„Sag ihr, ich komme gleich. Finn und ich habe noch etwas zu bereden."

„Mach ich."

Nur sehr langsam erlangte Finn seine Fassung wieder. „Ich wüsste nicht, was wir beide JETZT noch zu bereden haben."

Mit einem frechen Blick hüpfte Tico von der Ablage. „Doch haben wir. Nämlich ein paar Regeln müssen wir noch aufstellen, wenn Sie nach der Hochzeit hier wohnen werden. Ich möchte am Tisch nicht ständig von Ihnen zu hören bekommen, wie ich mich zu benehmen habe."

„Zum Einen, Mr Ortega, werden wir beide nie unter einem Dach leben, weil ich meine Ruhe beim Essen brauche, und so wie Sie jeden Tag nach Hause kommen und am Tisch sitzen, würde mir der Appetit vergehen, und zum Zweiten weiß ich nicht, wie Sie auch nur auf den Gedanken kommen können, ich könnte eine Amerikanerin heiraten."

Lachend legte Tico ihm beim Vorbeigehen die Hand auf die Schulter. „Mein lieber Finn, so wie Sie Rose ansehen, wollen Sie nicht nur Tee trinken."

„Habe ich meinen Namen gehört?"

Rose kam in die Küche gelaufen und sah die beiden Männer an. „Finn wollte nur mit dir noch einen Tee trinken, bevor die anderen Gäste alle kommen."

Rose wandte sich zu Finn und lächelte ihn an. Tico stand nun hinter ihr und grinste ebenfalls. Mit entsetzen Blick sah Finn wie der Vormann andeutete, Rose ans Gesäß zu greifen. Verwundert drehte sich Rose um, als Tico laut lachend die Küche verließ. „Ist alles in Ordnung mit euch beiden? Ihr habt euch doch nicht etwa gestritten?"

Mehrmals musste Finn ansetzen. Zu geschockt war er noch vom Verhalten des Vormanns. Er hatte ja einige der Cowboys bereits im Saloon erlebt, aber dass sich auch Tico so benehmen würde, damit hätte er nicht gerechnet, obwohl er ja in den letzten Wochen bereits genau mitbekommen hatte, wie dieser sich hier verhielt. „Rose, ich kann das nicht verstehen, wie du es mit so einem Mann aushalten kannst."

Obwohl Tico bereits das Haus verlassen hatte, schaute Eatons Mutter zur Küchentür. „Ich weiß jetzt nicht, was du meinst. Ich finde es sehr gut, dass wir endlichen einen Mann im Haus haben. Gerade für die Jungs ist es wichtig, dass sie jemanden haben, der sie versteht, aber auch klar macht, was für Regeln hier herrschen. Speziell Riccardo hat es gut getan. Er und Tico verbringen viel Zeit miteinander."

„Rose, ich weiß nicht, ob das für die Erziehung des Jungen von Vorteil ist."

Der Blick von Rose fiel auf den Kuchen, und sie ging nicht auf Finns Bemerkung ein. „Finn, hast du etwas vom Kuchen gemopst?"

„ICH…? Bist du wirklich der Meinung, dass mich die Zeit, die ich hier in Amerika bereits verbracht habe, so verändert hat, dass ich etwas von dem Kuchen stehlen würde? Ich hoffe, du merkst wie erschüttert ich bin, dass du mir so etwas zu traust."

Lachend nahm sie seine Hand. „Finn, das was ich merke, ist, dass du heute englischer als alle Engländer zusammen bist. Was ist denn in letzter Zeit mit dir los? Sonst bist du doch nicht so angespannt."

„Ich bin nicht angespannt."

Mit einem freundlichen Blick drückte sie ihm eine Schüssel mit Salat in die Hand. „Doch das bist du und nun bringe bitte die Schüssel raus, und ich versuche inzwischen den Kuchen so zu schneiden, dass man nicht sofort merkt, dass davon genascht wurde."

Bevor sie sich von ihm wegdrehte, gab sie ihm einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Wange. Völlig sprachlos schaute Finn ihr auf den Rücken. Dann wanderten seine Augen tiefer, und mit roten Kopf verließ er schnell die Küche.

XXX

Sarah und Riccardo lehnten am Zaun der Koppel und schauten zu den Pferden. „Du siehst so zufrieden aus, Riccardo."

„Das bin ich auch. Seit Tico hier bei uns wohnt bin ich nur am Lachen."

„Du magst ihn richtig gerne."

„Yep. Nicht nur, dass er mir alles beibringt. Wir reden auch über vieles. Erst letztens sind wir beide einfach noch mal zum Bach geritten und sind so, wie wir waren, ins Wasser gesprungen. Das hätte mein richtiger Vater nie mit mir gemacht."

Etwas verzog Sarah das Gesicht. „Man merkt, dass du dich verändert hast. Ab und zu bist du echt blöd geworden."

„Ach, was mach ich denn?"

Er lehnte nun mit dem Rücken am Zaun. „Schon alleine wie du mich jetzt anschaust. So,…. so … blöd halt."

„Also Sue mag es, wenn ich sie so ansehe."

„Sue ist ja auch blöd."

„Bei dir sind in letzter Zeit ja alle irgendwie blöd."

Etwas genervt schaute Sarah ihren Freund von der Seite an. „Ihr benehmt euch ja auch alle irgendwie blöd. Die Einzige, die noch normal ist, ist Aiyana."

Riccardo stellte sich gerade hin und streckte etwas die Brust raus, damit er größer aussah. „Wir spielen auch nicht mehr alle mit Murmeln. Es gibt jetzt andere Dinge, die mehr Spaß machen."

„Und die wären?"

„Tico hat mir erzählt, das er mit zwölf bereits sein drittes Mädchen geküsst hat."

„Ähhh? Was hat das jetzt mit den Murmeln zu tun?"

„Na, ich werde in nicht mal drei Monaten zwölf. Ich muss doch besser sein als mein Vater. So, wie ich auch früher als Onkel Adam auf einem Wildpferd saß."

Kräftig packte er Sarah ans Gesäß, wie er es auch immer bei Tico gesehen hatte, und weil er ja gerade in der Küche gehört hatte, dass alle Mädchen das gut fanden, würde er jetzt sicher auch Sarah küssen können. Bevor er auch nur in der Nähe ihres Mundes war, stieß sie ihn erst heftig gegen den Zaun und schlug ihn dann mit der Faust auf die Nase.

XX

Adam wollte sich gerade etwas zu trinken holen, als er von Giovanna festgehalten wurde. Sie schaute sich kurz um und zog ihn dann zum Stall. „Giovanna, … was hast du vor?"

„Sicher nicht das, was du gerade mal wieder denkst."

„Ich denke gar nichts."

Mehrmals tippte sie ihn gegen die Brust. „Warum machst du das immer wieder?"

Adam strich sich über seine Brust. „Das hat weh getan."

„Also?"

„Wenn ich wüsste worum es geht, könnte ich mich auch verteidigen."

„Adam, ich weiß genau, dass du einer der unbekannten Spender bist und sicher auch den anderen kennst. Also? Reicht es nicht, dass wir jeden Monat einen nicht gerade kleinen Betrag bekommen, mussten es nun auch noch über dreitausend Dollar sein?"

„Das war sicher ein Geschenk, zum zweijährigen Bestehen."

„Adam, …"

Adam nahm ihre Hände, hielt sie fest zusammen und küsste dann ihre Handknöchel. „Du bist glücklich hier. Mit dem Waisenhaus. Mit Tico, und das ist das Einzige was zählt."

„Ich möchte nicht, dass es irgendwann Ärger mit Bridget gibt, weil du uns so viel Geld gibst."

Lächelnd ließ er ihre Hände los. „Den bekomme ich, wenn die Spender plötzlich ihre Zahlungen einstellen."

Sie nahm ihn in den Arm und drückte ihn fest an sich. „Danke Adam. Für alles."

„Lass das nicht Tico sehen. Ich würde ungern meinen Vormann erschießen, weil dieser seine Waffe gegen mich zieht."

Giovanna achtete schon nicht mehr auf ihn, sondern stöhnte leise auf. „Was hat er jetzt schon wieder gemacht?"

Adam folgte ihrem Blick, und sah wie Riccardo sich die Nase hielt, und Sarah nach Aiyana rief und davon stapfte. „Ich mach das schon."

Mit nur wenigen Schritten war Adam bei seinem Neffen. Er nahm das Kinn von Riccardo in die Hand und zog den Kopf zu sich. „Was hast du angestellt, dass du ihren Zorn zu spüren bekamst?"

Die linke Augenbraue von Adam hob sich, als er die blutende Nase von Riccardo sah, nachdem er dessen Hand sachte zur Seite geschoben hatte. „Ich habe ihr nur gezeigt, dass ich sie gerne mag."

„Das hat sie deutlich anders verstanden, wie du spürst."

Mit dem Handrücken wischte sich Giovannas Sohn das Blut ab. „Ich habe nur das gemacht, was alle Mädchen gut finden."

Adam legte die Arme übereinander und blickte seinen Neffen fragend an. „Und was finden alle Mädchen gut, außer Winona anscheinend?"

Verlegen schaute Riccardo auf seine Schuhe. „Komm schon. Vor einigen Minuten, warst du noch ein richtiger Kerl, und nun?"

„Na, …" So überzeugt war er nun nicht mehr, dass er das Richtige gemacht hatte. So sprach er auch nicht sehr laut. „Man, …. also, … man muss ihnen richtig an den Po greifen. Das mögen sie. Dann kann man sie auch küssen."

Ganz langsam sprach Adam seine nächsten Worte und nahm seine Arme dabei runter. „Du musst WAS machen?"

Zögerlich kam der Kopf von Riccardo nach oben. „Das hat jedenfalls Tico gesagt und nicht nur zu mir, auch zu Mr O'Sullivan hat er das gesagt."

„Zu Finn?"

„Und Ma schlägt ihn ja auch nicht, wenn er das bei ihr macht."

Kräftig atmete Adam ein und schaute in den Himmel. Dann blickte er wieder zu seinem Neffen. „Zum Einen, mein Junge, …. bist du noch viel zu jung, um dir darüber Gedanken zu machen, was Mädchen mögen oder nicht. Und niemals, ich wiederhole, niemals wollen sie so angefasst werden, wenn du sie vorher nicht küssen durftest, und da sind wir bereits beim zweiten Punkt. Niemals, … auch hier wiederhole ich mich, niemals wirst du Sarah noch einmal so anfassen oder nur daran denken sie zu küssen."

„Aber …"

Sofort hatte Riccardo den Finger von Adam vor der Nase. „Denk nicht mal daran."

Selten hatte Riccardo die Augen seines Onkels so funkeln sehen. So nickte er nur brav mit dem Kopf und sagt kein Wort mehr. „Gut. Dann haben wir uns ja verstanden. Jetzt gehe rein und wasche dir das Blut ab, und ich werde mal ein Gespräch mit deinem neuen Vater führen."

Adam sah sich um, und als er Tico entdeckte, konnte dieser schon von Weitem sehen, dass sein Boss in keiner guten Stimmung war. Adam versuchte sich zu beruhigen, dass Sarah ja nach New York gehen wollte und sicher nicht durch irgendwelche schönen Worte von Riccardo, sich davon abhalten ließe. Denn bereits jetzt konnte man es Riccardo ansehen, dass er wusste, wie er das eine oder andere Mädchen rumkriegen konnte, und mit Tico hatte er ja, so wie es aussah, einen guten Lehrer bekommen, was die Damenwelt anbelangte.

XXX

Zufrieden blickte Adam auf die Zeichnungen. Sie hatten alles geschafft, was vor dem Winter noch zu erledigen war. Nun konnten die Arbeiten im ersten Berg fertiggestellt werden. Kurz überlegt er noch, ob er schnell nochmal zu Finn gehen sollte, um mit ihm darüber zu reden, wer nach dem Winter nach Carson fahren sollte, um den Anbau für das dortige Gerichtsgebäude zu besprechen. Dann sah er aber auf die Uhr und verschob diesen Gedanken. Koko hatte heute Geburtstag, und er wollte noch rechtzeitig da sein, bevor nicht nur Hoss den ganzen Kuchen verspeist hat. So räumte er die Unterlagen weg, als die Bürotür aufging und Jörn herein kam. „Stör ich?"

„Nein. Komm rein."

Jörn schloss die Tür und legte seinen Hut auf den Tisch.

„Um was geht es denn? Es gab doch nicht etwa Probleme wegen der Sache mit Fabio?"

„Nein. Da ist alles geregelt, und ich bin dir mal wieder sehr dankbar dafür, dass du dich so für mich eingesetzt hast."

„Was ist es dann? Ich sehe doch, dass du dich gerade sehr unwohl in deiner Haut fühlst."

Doch etwas nervös schob Jörn seinen Hut auf dem Tisch von links nach rechts. „Es ist auch nicht so einfach, weil ich jetzt schon weiß, dass du nicht begeistert sein wirst."

Adam setzte sich auf die Kante seines Schreibtischs und versuchte Jörn so aufmunternd wie möglich anzusehen. „Los, raus mit der Sprache. Was kann schlimmer sein, als das was du bisher alles so angestellt hast?"

Wieder machte sich Jörn damit Mut, dass er auch gegen so starke Persönlichkeiten wie Adam später bestehen musste, und eigentlich hatte er keinen Grund nervös zu sein. Er machte ja nur seine Arbeit. So stellte er sich aufrecht hin und schaute den Freund seines Vaters nun mit mehr Selbstbewusstsein an.

„Es geht um dein Land was enteignet werden soll."

Überrascht nahm Jörn nun zur Kenntnis, dass Adam keinerlei Reaktion zeigte. Starr sah er ihn weiter an. Eigentlich hatte er damit gerechnet, dass er sofort aufstehen würde und alles wissen wollte, was sie bisher erreicht hatten. Aber ohne dass er erkennen konnte was Adam nun dachte, sah dieser ihn weiter schweigend an. Nur seine Augen schienen jetzt etwas dunkler zu sein.

„Wir haben Glück, dass sich Washington in Moment mehr um den Krieg kümmert als um die Indianer. Vor allem, wenn es um Fragen einer Enteignung geht."

Noch immer war bei Adam keine Reaktion zu sehen. Er nickte nicht mal mit dem Kopf, so dass Jörn wusste, dass er ihm genau zuhörte. Für Toms Sohn war dieses Gespräch schlimmer als jede Prüfung, die er bisher ablegen musste. Dort hatte er wenigstens gemerkt, dass man ihm zuhörte. Aber er wollte sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen lassen und fuhr dann fort. „Wir haben nach Washington geschrieben, dass Nevada dieses Land möchte, weil es dort Silber gibt, sie uns jedoch nicht gesagt haben, wo genau die Ader liegen soll. Sie könnte sich ja auf einem Teil befinden, der weit weg vom Dorf liegt, und so müsste dann nicht das gesamte Land enteignet werden, und die Gosiute können dort weiter leben."

Nun rührte sich Jörn nicht, als Adam endlich etwas zum Thema sagte. Aber seine Stimme war tiefer als er es jemals gehört hatte. „Ihr wollt mit ihnen einen Deal eingehen? Ohne vorher mit mir darüber zu reden?"

„Wir wollen Zeit rausschlagen."

„Und wie?..." Adam stand mit einem Schritt vor Jörn. „Indem ihr mit ihnen Geschäfte macht? Habe ich nicht klar und deutlich gesagt, dass ich nicht bereit bin auch nur ein Stück Land abzugeben?"

„Ja, aber auch du weißt, wie schnell sie dir dein Land wegnehmen können, ohne dass du etwas dagegen machen kannst."

„Ich glaube, du hast noch nicht begriffen, dass es hier überhaupt nicht um eine Silberader geht, sondern nur darum, mir zu schaden und die Indianer los zu werden. Warum bist du eigentlich hier? Du bist noch kein Anwalt und hast keine Erfahrung wie man mit diesen Leuten umzugehen hat."

In den ganzen Jahren, seit er Adam kannte, hatte Jörn ihn noch nie so wütend erlebt. Wenn er es nicht besser wüsste, würde er denken, dass Aiyana seine richtige Tochter ist. Auch sie hatte diesen Blick und diese Wut in der Stimme, wenn sie ihr Volk bedroht sah. „Ich arbeite für Mr Norris, und ihm hast du den Auftrag gegeben, und ja, ich habe keine Erfahrung was Enteignungen anbelangt, aber auch keine was die gesamte Indianerproblematik anbelangt, genauso wie auch Mr Norris in dieser Sache keine Erfahrung hat. Er hat schon genug zu tun mit deiner Firma und den ganzen Verträgen für euer Eisenbahnprojekt. So hat er mich gebeten, tiefer in die Thematik einzusteigen. Und Adam, …" Jörn war nun einen Schritt auf ihn zugegangen. „… das, was ich bisher gelernt habe, ist, dass du bis heute verdammtes Glück gehabt hast. Bis zur Küste gibt es kein Dorf mehr, das so leben kann wie Amarok mit seinem Stamm, und wenn du das weiterhin erhalten willst, musst du das Spiel, was die in Nevada und Washington spielen, verstehen und mitmachen."

„Spielen? Wir reden hier von Menschleben, Jörn."

„Ich möchte doch nichts anderes erreichen, als das, was du auch willst."

Nicht nur Jörn war lauter geworden, auch Adam hielt sich nun nicht mehr zurück. „Zu welchem Preis? Dass du dich an sie verkaufst?"

Wütend schlug Jörn mit der Faust auf den Tisch und lief zum Fenster. Atmete zweimal durch und drehte sich dann wieder zu Adam um. „Im Frühjahr werden einige Leute kommen und Grabungen an zwei Stellen vornehmen. Nur an zwei Stellen." Zur Bekräftigung seiner Aussage hatte Jörn zwei Finger erhoben."

„Nein."

„Du hast keine andere Wahl. Wenn der Krieg nicht wäre, würde die Kavallerie schon das ganze Dorf geräumt haben. Zwei Stellen, Adam."

„Verschwinde, Jörn."

Jörn rührte sich nicht vom Fleck. „Ich werde nicht gehen, und du hörst mir weiter zu."

Nun war Adams Stimme nicht mehr laut, aber sie hörte sich umso bedrohlicher an. „Wie redest du mit mir?"

„Wie kann man nur so stur sein? Merkst du nicht, dass ich dir nur helfen will?"

„Helfen?" Bitter lachte Adam los. „Junge, du hast keine Ahnung auf was du dich da einlässt. Clement und seine Freunde sind keine naiven kleinen Jungs. Wenn du ihnen nur einen Schritt entgegengehst, haben sie schon so gut wie gewonnen."

„Und wenn du ihnen nicht dieses Gefühl gibst, kannst du den Weg nicht bestimmen. Denkst du wirklich, bei zwei Grabungen werden sie etwas finden?"

„Du spielst hier mit dem Leben von Frauen und Kindern. Ist dir das eigentlich bewusst?"

Beide sahen sich in die Augen, aber Jörn senkte den Blick nicht, als er die Wut bei Adam sah. Er war nämlich nicht nur mit jedem Wort, das er an Adam gerichtet hatte selbstbewusster geworden, er sah neben der Wut bei ihm auch Sorge und Angst. Angst, dass er gegen Clement verlieren könnte, und die Gosiute zum zweiten Mal ihr Land verlassen müssten. „Wenn man sein Ziel erreichen will, bleibt der eine oder andere auf der Strecke."

Adams Wangenknochen zuckten. „Es ist besser wenn du jetzt gehst, Jörn."

„Nein."

Nur der aufkommende Wind war zu hören, der immer lauter an das Fenster schlug. Keiner von beiden senkte den Blick oder bewegte sich. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit nahm Adam seinen Hut und seine Jacke und verließ das Büro. Erst unten auf der Straße, merkte er, dass er sich gerade aus seinem eigenen Büro geworfen hatte.


	114. Chapter 114

Schweigend saßen Adam und Amarok nun schon seit einiger Zeit am Feuer. Gut eine Woche nach dem Gespräch mit Jörn hatte sich Adam noch immer nicht wieder beruhigt. Wie konnte der Junge nur glauben, dass sich Clement und seine Freunde mit nur zwei Grabungen zufrieden geben würden? Besonders dann, wenn sie nichts finden würden. Er hatte aber auch keine Idee im Moment, wie er die Sache mit der Enteignung friedlich lösen sollte. Er wusste genau, dass Jörn recht gehabt hatte, dass er bis jetzt verdammtes Glück hatte, dass die Armee noch nicht im Dorf einmarschiert war. Wie sollte er aber auch eine passable Lösung finden, wenn Clement ein falsches Spiel spielte? Bitter lachte Adam innerlich auf. Nun sprach er auch schon von einem Spiel.

„Es muss schon etwas sehr Schlimmes sein, das deine Seele und dein Herz so in Unruhe versetzt, dass du es nicht schaffst die richtigen Worte an mich zu richten."

Nur die Augen von Adam gingen nach oben, um Kokos Vater anzublicken. „Es ist auch nicht einfach. Ich habe in diesem Jahr schon viel verloren, und habe es auch nicht geschafft meinen Prinzipien immer treu zu bleiben. Und nun bin ich auf dem besten Wege, erneut den falschen Weg zu gehen, um Unrecht zu verhindern. Wobei es nicht bedeutet, dass ich auch Erfolg dabei haben werde."

Wissend nickte Amarok mit den Kopf. Er ahnte bereits um was es gehen könnte. Aiyana war mit Joes Freund im Dorf gewesen, um ihm das Leben hier genauer zu zeigen und zu erklären, dabei hatte sie ihm von dem Brief an Adam erzählt. „Wynono, was habe ich dir immer und immer wieder gesagt, als du noch ein junger Krieger gewesen bist und du ein für dich unüberwindbares Hindernis gesehen hast?"

Tief atmete Adam aus. „Ich soll um das Hindernis herum gehen, aber Amarok, dieses Mal ist es nicht ganz so einfach."

„Und warum ist es nicht so einfach? Weil du wieder nur den gesamten Berg vor dir siehst. Siehe dir den Berg genauer an. Er besteht nicht aus einem großen Felsen, sondern aus vielen kleinen Steinen. Fange mit dem ersten Stein an. Versuche an ihm vorbeizukommen, dann nimm dir den nächsten vor, und am Ende wirst du sehen, der Berg ist gar nicht so groß und massiv wie du am Anfang gedacht hast."

Adam setzte sich aufrecht hin und schaute den Indianer mit ernster Miene an. „Es geht um dein Land. Da gibt es für mich keine Kompromisse. Es gehört dir und deinem Stamm und kein Anderer hat seinen Fuß darauf zu setzen, wenn du es ihm nicht erlaubst."

Sanft lächelte Amarok ihn an. „Es ist noch immer dein Land, mein Chaska, und darüber bin ich sehr froh, weil sonst würde mein Stamm schon lange nicht mehr in Frieden hier leben können. Es ist nicht das erste Mal, dass Leute versuchen es dir zu nehmen und uns zu vertreiben. Auch diesen Sturm werden wir gemeinsam überstehen."

Mehrmals schüttelte Adam mit dem Kopf. „Nur dieses Mal wird nicht mit fairen Mittel gekämpft."

„Wurde das jemals? War es bis heute immer rechtens, wenn ein Stamm sein Land verlassen musste?"

Amarok sah Adam nur selten so hilflos, wie in diesem Moment. Sonst war bei ihm immer das Feuer in den Augen zu sehen gewesen, wenn er um die Rechte der Indianer oder um sein Land kämpfen musste, aber heute war dort nur eine gewisse Traurigkeit zu sehen. „Ich habe es aber nicht, wie sonst, nur mit einem oder zwei Leuten zu tun, die mir schaden wollen. Nicht nur die Eisenbahn will an das Land, auch Clement mit seinen politischen Freunde ist daran beteiligt. Sie sind so weit gegangen, dass sich jetzt auch Washington einmischt."

„Du bist aber nicht alleine. Von Aiyana weiß ich, dass der Freund deines Bruders uns genauso helfen will, wie du es seit Jahren machst."

Mit der Hand fuhr sich Adam über die Augen und schaute kurz an die Decke des Tipis. „Der Junge ist gerade mal einundzwanzig. Wie kann er uns helfen?"

„Wynono ….," Erneut lächelte Amarok ihn an. „.. du warst neun Jahre alt, als dein Kampf anfing."

„Das war etwas anderes. Ich habe mich mit Koko angefreundet und dich und euer Leben kennengerlernt. Ich bin damit groß geworden."

„Sein Weg unterscheidet sich aber nicht sehr von deinem. Nur dass er einige Monde älter ist, wie du es gewesen warst. Er hat Aiyana als Freundin und versucht die letzten Monate uns und unsere Lebensweise zu verstehen. Ich sehe bei ihm das Herz am rechten Fleck."

„Er kennt Aiyana schon sehr lange, und nur weil sie sich ein- oder zweimal über Indianer unterhalten haben, weiß er nicht, auf was er sich einlässt."

Etwas länger betrachte Kokos Vater seinen Chaska. „Warum vertraust du ihm nicht?"

„Weil er sehr ungestüm ist. Wie kann er denken, dass die Leute aus Washington sich mit zwei Grabungen zufrieden geben werden? Was wird passieren, wenn sie wirklich Silber finden? Er ist sich nicht bewusst, was er mit diesem Zugeständnis angerichtet hat."

„Wynono, alles hat seinen Sinn. Nichts geschieht au…"

Adam sprang auf und lief einige Schritte vom Feuer weg, Dann drehte er sich um und in seinen Augen blitzte seine gesamte Wut auf, die zurzeit in ihm war. „Amarok.., es geht hier um euer Leben. Da kann ich nicht einfach warten und zusehen was passieren wird, aber ich kann mich auch nicht mit der gesamten Armee anlegen. Ich ….."

Adam sprach nicht weiter. Er stemmte die Hände an die Seite und streckte den Kopf nach hinten. Seine Augen sahen zur Decke des Tipis. Noch nie hatte er sich so hilflos gefühlt.

„Wynono, ….."

Amarok zeigte mit der Hand auf die Stelle, an der Adam zuvor gesessen hatte. Zögerlich nahm Adam den Kopf runter und sah zu Kokos Vater. Dann nahm er wieder am Feuer Platz.

„Du hast Angst vor dem was kommen wird."

„Natürlich habe ich Angst, até. Gegen Curt oder Mr Sundberg von der Eisenbahngesellschaft war es nicht so schwer zu kämpfen, aber ich habe nicht vergessen, was die Armee mit dem Stamm von Kajika gemacht hat." Seine Stimme wurde nun ganz leise. „Wie soll ich sie aufhalten?"

„Wir können unserem Schicksal nicht entgehen, und sollte das unser Weg sein, werden wir ihn nicht ohne Kampf gehen."

„Du würdest dich wie Kajika gegen die Armee stellen?"

In Adams Stimme war das ganze Entsetzen zu hören, als ihm die Worte des Indianers bewusst wurden.

Stolz sah Amarok ihn durch das Feuer hindurch an. „Wir werden dieses Land nicht verlassen um an einem anderen Ort neu anzufangen. Auch werden wir nicht in einem Reservat leben. Wir werden aber dankbar dafür sein, dass wir, dank deiner Hilfe, viele glückliche Jahre hier verbringen durften."

Das Knistern des Feuers war lauter als die nächsten Worte von Adam. „Das würde euren sicheren Tod bedeuten."

„Ja, das würde es, aber ich weiß auch, dass der Große Geist uns einen anderen Weg zeigen wird, wenn es einen geben wird."

Lange sahen sich beide in die Augen. Dann legte Adam sich seine Hände vor seine Augen. Mehrmals atmete er tief ein und aus. „Mein Chaska, der Freund deines Bruders hat dafür gesorgt, dass wir noch Zeit haben bis die Natur sich wieder in ihrer neuen Pracht zeigt. Wir werden genau beobachten, was die Männer aus Washington dann auf unserem Land machen. Ich vertraue dir, dem Freund deines Bruders und dem Großen Geist. Zusammen werden wir einen Weg um dieses Hindernis finden. Mein Stamm und ich glauben fest daran."

Die Augen hatte Adam, nach dem er seinen Hände wieder herunter genommen hatte, nur auf den Boden gerichtet. „Ich wünschte, mein Glaube wäre auch so stark wieder deiner."

„Du solltest mal wieder eine kleine Reise machen, ….. „Amarok zeigte zu der Pfeife. „.. dann würdest du auch wieder eine klare Sicht auf die Dinge haben, die dich umgeben."

Leicht lächelnd zog Adam die Augenbrauen nach oben und schüttelte dann den Kopf. Dabei legte er seine rechte Hand auf seine Kette. „Ich versuche lieber, meinen Glauben auf eine andere Weise wieder zu stärken."

Beide Männer lächelten sich nun an. Was auch kommen würde, gemeinsam würden sie Seite an Seite für ihr Recht kämpfen. „Habe Vertrauen, mein Chaska. Etwas sagt mir, dass wir auch im nächsten Jahr gemeinsam das Winterfest hier auf unseren Land feiern können."

„Wenn du daran glaubst, …. dann glaube ich auch daran, … ich versuche es zumindest."

Adam stand auf und Amarok folgte ihm. Beide reichten sich die Hand ohne dabei den Blick voneinander abzuwenden. „Es ist nicht unser erster Kampf, Wynono, und es wird nicht unser letzter sein."

„Ich werde bereit sein. Was auch immer im nächsten Jahr passieren wird."

Etwas zuversichtlicher verließ Adam das Dorf der Gosiute. Zwar hatte er noch immer keine Lösung wie sie die Enteignung entgehen konnten, aber er hatte nicht mehr das Gefühl nun alleine den Kampf führen zu müssen. Denn auch, wenn Amarok sich gegen die Armee stellen würde, würde er nie die Frauen und Kinder seines Stammes in den Tod schicken, wie es Kajika damals getan hatte.

Zuerst wollte Adam gleich nach Hause reiten, aber dann überlegte er sich, dass er schon lange mit Tom kein Bier mehr getrunken hatte. Da es sich nicht lohnen würde, heute noch irgendetwas im Büro anzufangen, ritt er in die Stadt. Zum Abendbrot würde er dann rechtzeitig zu Hause sein.

Adam kehrte nicht zum Abendbrot nach Hause. Er hatte nicht nur mit Tom auf dem Dach vom Haus des Sheriffs gesessen, sondern auch Jenkins hatte anscheinend denselben Gedanken gehabt. So hatten sie den Abend dort verbracht, bis es dann so kalt wurde, dass der Whisky und die Pfeife von Simon sie nicht mehr gewärmt hatten. Adam hatte sich zwar zurückgehalten was das Rauchen und Trinken anbelangte, aber trotzdem spürte er doch, was er die letzten Stunden gemacht hatte. So betrat er dann sehr gut gelaunt sein Haus. Er musste sich auch keine Gedanken machen, dass sich Bridget unnötig Sorgen gemacht hatte, da sie gewusst hatte, dass Adam am Nachmittag bei Amarok gewesen war, und er immer recht spät danach nach Hause kam. So legte er seine Sachen ab, und schaute sich um. Rusty schüttelte sich nur kurz und lief dann gleich zu ihrem Platz am Kamin. Von Púŋka war nicht zu sehen. Sicher war die Hündin wieder nach oben in Neisha's Zimmer geschlichen, um dort vor dem Ofen zu schlafen. Dann lächelte Adam. Im Büro von Bridget brannte noch Licht. Kurz blieb er an der Tür stehen. Sie saß in einem der Sessel vor dem Kamin und hatte ein Buch in der Hand. Ihre Augen waren geschlossen. Leise näherte er sich dem Sessel und nahm ihr dann vorsichtig das Buch aus der Hand. Bridget öffnete ein Auge und sah ihn liebevoll an. Zärtlich küsste er sie und blieb mit den Händen auf den Lehnen gestützt vor ihr stehen. Zweimal fuhr sich Bridget mit der Zunge über die Lippen. „Seit wann gibt es bei Amarok Whisky?"

„Ich war noch kurz bei Tom."

„Kurz?"

Verlegen kratzte er sich hinter dem Ohr und kniff ein Auge zu. „Es könnte auch etwas länger gewesen sein. Jenks war auch da."

„Oh, …. was habt ihr heute angestellt?"

Schmunzelnd fuhr er sich über die Brust bevor er die Hand wieder auf die Lehne legte. „Heute waren wir mal ganz brav …."

Er beugte sich vor um sie erneut zu küssen. Sie ließ es eine Weile zu, dann jedoch drückte sie ihn sanft von sich weg. „Adam, ... ich bin völlig erledigt. Ich möchte nur noch ins Bett."

„Nichts anders möchte ich auch …."

Er wollte sie wieder küssen, als sie anfing zu lachen und erneut ihre Hände gegen seine Brust drückte. „Nur dass ich schlafen möchte. ... Adam, es war wirklich ein anstrengender Tag heute. Ich kann es nicht erwarten, wenn alle Kinder endlich in der Schule sind, und ich den Vormittag mal etwas Luft habe."

„Waren sie heute wieder so schlimm?"

„Eigentlich nicht. Nur George macht ständig Unfug. Ich weiß wirklich nicht woher er das hat. Du kannst ihn nicht aus den Augen lassen. Ich bin nur froh, dass wir Henri haben. Heute ist dein Sohn einfach losgelaufen, um Nick besuchen zu gehen. Wir haben ihn erst nach einer Stunde gefunden. Dann war auch noch Dianne heute Nachmittag hier."

Geschafft ließ Adam den Kopf sinken. „Was hat Joe jetzt schon wieder angestellt?"

„Er jammert seit dem letzten Wochenende, weil Kathy gekündigt hat, und keiner weiß, wo sie nun ist."

„Kathy…." Er hob den Kopf und sah ihr in die Augen. „… sie ist weg? Ich konnte mich ja gar nicht von ihr verabschieden."

Mit einer Schnute boxte Bridget ihm gegen den Arm, aber lächelte ihn dann gleich wieder an. „Ich habe sie damit beruhigen können, dass Joe nun lieber am Wochenende wieder Zuhause sein wird."

„Werden wir Joe noch zu einem verantwortungsvollen Ehemann erziehen?"

Zärtlich streichelte Bridget ihm über den Arm. „Ich bin mir sicher, wenn wir beide auch so früh geheiratet hätten, hätte ich mir auch hin und wieder die Augen ausgeweint, weil du einer Kathy nachgelaufen wärst."

Völlig entrüstet schaute Adam sie an. „Ich? Nie! Ich habe nur dich geliebt."

„Natürlich. ..." Sie stand auf und er stellte sich gerade hin. „… ich gehe jetzt schlafen."

„Gute Idee, … dann können wir über das eine oder andere noch reden."

Sie schüttelte nur den Kopf während er sie frech angrinste. „Ich denke, du kannst draußen über das eine oder andere noch nachdenken und dich dabei etwas abkühlen."

Leise lachte er auf und folgte ihr mit seinem Blick, als sie das Büro verließ. Schnell kümmerte er sich um das Feuer im Kamin, um noch rechtzeitig oben zu sein, bevor sie wirklich einschlief.

XXXX

Er stand am Fenster und sah auf sein Land, das langsam mit einer weißen Decke aus Schnee bedeckt wurde. Wenn es die nächsten Stunden so weiter schneien würde, müsste er früher aufstehen, um den Weg zum Stall frei zu räumen. Sein Blick fiel wieder auf das Buch in seiner Hand. Ganz vorsichtig strich er über den Einband. In letzter Zeit hatte er sehr oft einige Seiten davon gelesen, aber geholfen hat es ihm nicht. Ganz im Gegenteil, es hatte ihn wieder an so vieles erinnert, was er lieber vergessen wollte. Mitch schloss die Augen, als er hörte, wie Yvette den Tisch abräumte. So wie es aussah, war Scotty recht schnell heute eingeschlafen, und so wie Yvette die Teller in die Spüle legte, wusste er, dass sie mit ihm sauer war. Nicht nur , dass er sich die letzten Tagen kaum um Scotty gekümmert hatte, so hatte er auch das Abendbrot einfach stehen gelassen und ihr nicht geholfen, indem er den Tisch abgeräumt hatte, während sie den Jungen ins Bett gebracht hatte. Er machte die Augen auf, als er spürte, dass sie neben ihn stand. „Wie lange soll das jetzt so weiter gehen?"

„Ich habe nicht die Ursache für unseren Streit gelegt."

„Nicht? Das sehe ich aber etwas anders, mein Lieber."

Nur leicht legte er den Kopf schief und schaute sie an. Sofort wusste Yvette, was er nun sagen wollte. „Denk nicht mal daran es auszusprechen, Mitch. Weil dann kannst du dir mit einer gebrochenen Nase ganz schnell einen anderen Platz zum Schlafen suchen, und das nicht nur für eine Nacht."

Erneut schloss Mitch die Augen. „Entschuldige, Sweety."

„Was versprichst du dir davon, es immer und immer wieder zu lesen?" Sie zeigte auf das Buch in seiner Hand, aber Mitch brauchte gar nicht die Augen zu öffnen, um zu wissen was sie meinte. „Höre endlich damit auf in der Vergangenheit zu leben."

Nun sah er sie an, und wie so häufig, war sein Ton schärfer, als er es eigentlich wollte. „Es ist mein Leben, und das werde ich nie vergessen. Wie kann ich auch."

„Wie kann man nach den ganzen Jahren nur immer noch so verbittert und eifersüchtig sein. Ohne dieses Buch, wüsstest du doch gar nicht was damals passiert ist."

„Ohne dieses Buch würde ich mich auch nicht mehr an vier gute Jahre in meinem verdammten Leben erinnern."

Versöhnend legte sie ihre Hand auf seinen Arm. „Mitch, du kannst doch Adam nicht wirklich die Schuld dafür geben, was alles passiert ist. Er hat bis heute nicht mal eine Ahnung davon, warum du so sauer mit ihm bist, und auch er hatte in seiner Kindheit nicht nur glückliche Tage."

„Schau dir sein Leben heute an, und dann siehe dir meins an. Mir könnte es genauso gut gehen, wenn er nicht gewesen wäre."

Wütend nahm sie die Hand von seinem Arm. „ Und ich dachte, du wärst jetzt glücklich."

„Und du weißt, dass ich das alles nicht wollte. Ich wollte nie heiraten und Kinder haben."

Für einen Augenblick schloss Yvette die Augen und versuchte ihre Wut herunter zu schlucken. Wenn sie sich jetzt dem Tonfall ihres Mannes anpassen würde, würden sie sich wieder lautstark streiten. „Darf ich dich daran erinnern, dass du unbedingt heiraten wolltest? Ich hätte auch so weiter mit dir zusammen gelebt. Nicht ich habe Scotty in unsere Beziehung gebracht, sondern er ist dein Sohn und an diesem Kind…" Sie zeigte auf ihren Bauch. "… bist du auch beteiligt, obwohl du es gerne abstreiten würdest. Und dass ich jetzt hier auf der Ranch mit dir wohne, ging auch von dir aus. Ich hätte mich sonst nie so aus dem Sweet Bravour zurückgezogen. So wie du habe ich nie darüber nachgedacht eine Familie zu gründen. So wie du weiß ich ganz genau, wie schnell man als Kind ohne Eltern da stehen kann, aber ich habe mich auf dich eingelassen, mit allem was dazu gehört. Ich habe keine Angst, was in den nächsten Jahren auf mich zukommt. Ich lebe nicht in der Vergangenheit, sondern im hier und jetzt. Mit dir, Scotty und mit dem ….." Sie legte ihre Hand auf ihren Bauch. „…. Baby. Ich glaube daran, dass es einen Grund geben muss, dass ich doch das Glück haben darf, ein Kind zu bekommen."

Stumm blickte Mitch seine Frau an um dann wieder aus dem Fenster zu sehen. „Auch wenn du das Grab gefunden hast, Mitch, und jeden Abend in dem Tagebuch liest, werden sie nicht wieder kommen. Du kannst die Zeit nicht zurückdrehen. Sei doch lieber dankbar, dass du noch am Leben bist. So wie dein Leben bisher verlaufen ist, hättest du dich auch ganz schnell am Galgen wieder finden können."

Starr sah Mitch weiter aus dem Fenster, aber mit der Zeit entspannten sich seine Gesichtszüge und sein Ton wurde ruhiger. „Sweety, du weißt, warum ich nie eine eigene Familie wollte."

„Auch für mich hat sich doch vieles verändern, was ich nie so gedacht habe und auch nicht geplant hatte, aber jetzt freue mich darauf, eine richtige Familie zu haben."

Er drehte sich nun zu ihr. „Weißt du, was das für eine Verantwortung ist? Was ist, wenn sie auch eines Tages alleine da stehen?"

„Deshalb habe ich dir den Vorschlag gemacht, dass ich mit Adam rede."

Sofort wurde die Stimme von Mitch wieder schärfer. „Warum er? Es gibt hundert andere in Virginia City, ... warum gerade er wieder?"

„Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass meine Kinder in einem Heim landen oder bei deiner so herzlichen Familie, die kein Wort mehr mit dir spricht, nachdem du Lewis erschossen hast. Möchtest du, dass deine Kinder das durchmachen, was du erlebt hast?"

Sie lehnte sich bei ihm an, und erst noch etwas zögerlich legte er dann aber doch die Arme um sie. „So wie du hoffe ich, dass dieser Fall nie eintreten wird, und wir ein langes, schönes Leben hier verbringen werden, aber wenn nicht, dann möchte ich, dass es meinen Kindern gut geht, und bei Adam würde es ihnen gut gehen."

„Du erwartest aber nicht von mir, dass ich mit ihm rede? Auch wenn du sagst, er kann nichts dafür was passiert ist, kann ich es nicht so einfach beiseite schieben. Weil er lebt, wäre ich beinahe gestorben."

„Könnt ihr euch beide nicht mal wie erwachsene Männer unterhalten?"

„Mach ich doch gerne. Darf ich morgen gleich seine Visage polieren?"

Mit der Faust schlug sie gegen seine Brust, woraufhin er sie fester umarmte. „Verzeih mir bitte, Sweety, ... ich versuche einige Dinge zu vergessen, aber nicht alles. Das kann und will ich nicht."

Sie hob den Kopf und schaute ihn an. Ein leichtes Lächeln huschte durch sein Gesicht. Dann beugte er sich etwas herunter und küsste sie. „Ich liebe dich, Sweety, und auch wenn doch recht überraschend, freue ich mich auf unser zweites Kind."

Sie sah in seine Augen und schüttelte nur den Kopf und fragte sich wie so oft, warum gerade er mit seiner mürrischen Art, ihr Herz erobert hatte.

XXX

„Warum bist du noch nicht angezogen?"

Sophie stand an der Tür vom Zimmer ihrer Schwester. Sarah stand vor dem Bett und schaute auf das Kleid, das dort lag. „Es ist hässlich."

„Es ist was?"

Völlig entgeistert kam Sophie zu ihr ans Bett. „Es ist doch wunderschön. Ma hat so einen wunderbaren Stoff für dich ausgesucht. Ich kann es kaum erwarten, wenn ich es tragen kann, weil es dir zu klein ist."

Sarah nahm das Kleid vom Bett und hielt es Sophie hin. „Hier du kannst es gleich haben."

Wild schüttelte diese den Kopf. „Nein. Du musst es anziehen. Gleich kommen doch alle, und dann wollen wir essen. Es ist doch Weihnachten. Da ziehen sich alle hübsch an."

Sarah verschränkte die Arme, nachdem sie das Kleid wieder auf das Bett geworfen hatte. „Ich sehe auch mit meinen Hosen schick aus oder mit meinem Kleid, welches Koko für mich genäht hat."

Mit verdrehten Augen nahm Sophie das Kleid wieder in die Hand um es Sarah zu reichen. „Du bist aber kein Junge und keine Indianerin. Du bist Sarah Cartwright und ziehst jetzt das Kleid an und benimmst dich mal wie ein Mädchen."

„Ach, so wie du?"

Sie nahm das Kleid und warf es wieder auf das Bett.

„Was ist daran falsch?"

Mit kleinen Augen sah Sarah ihre Schwester nun an um sie dann nachzuäffen. „Ich kann da jetzt nicht spielen. Mein Kleid könnte dreckig werden. Mädchen klettern nicht auf Bäume. Ich kann jetzt noch nicht los. Ich muss meine Haare noch zwanzigmal durchbürsten, damit sie richtig glänzen." Sie schüttelte sich und streckte dann die Zunge raus. „Das ist so was von albern."

Wütend schaute Sophie sie nun an. „Ist es nicht. Jungs möchten, dass ihre Frauen hübsch aussehen und nicht ständig mit dreckigen Hosen rum laufen."

„Ach ja? Der Einzige, der das möchte ist wahrscheinlich Jeremiah. So wie der dir ständig nachläuft."

„Ja, Jerry mag das, und ich auch, und dein Riccardo wird dir sicher bald nicht mehr nachlaufen, wenn du dich nicht langsam wie ein Mädchen benimmst. Du solltest auch mehr in der Küche helfen und Ma zusehen, damit du weißt, was dein Mann später alles von dir erwartet."

Der Kopf von Sarah kam vorgeschossen. „Ich soll was machen? Sicher nicht. Ich werde studieren und auf keinen Fall heiraten. Kein Mann wird mir jemals sagen, was ich tun darf und was nicht."

„Dann wird dich Riccardo später sicher nicht heiraten."

Sarah zeigte mit dem Finger gegen die Stirn. "Verstehst du mich eigentlich nicht? Ich werde nicht heiraten, und Riccardo kann machen was er will. Niemals werde ich ihn oder einen anderen Jungen küssen."

Mit verzogenen Gesicht schaute Sophie ihre Schwester an. „Willst du auch keine Kinder haben?"

„Nein."

„Aber jede Frau möchte das doch, und Frauen sollten auch nicht studieren. Das sagt auch Jerry. Frauen haben sich um die Familie zu kümmern, und die Männern darum, dass immer genug Geld im Haus ist."

„Wo steht das?"

Sophie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das sagt doch Pa auch."

„Nur weil ich ein Mädchen bin, kann ich nicht alleine wohnen und mein eigenes Geld verdienen?"

Mit zusammengepressten Lippen schaute Sophie zur Tür. Dann flüsterte sie nur noch. „Das machen nur die Mädchen im Saloon, und die küssen alle Männer."

„Weißt du Sophie, manchmal frage ich mich, ob du wirklich meine Schwester bist. Ich werde dieses Kleid nicht anziehen, und ich werde nie … nie … nie … in meinem Leben nur an den Hosen eines Mannes hängen."

„Und was machst du, wenn Pa dich nicht studieren lässt?"

„Ich gehe nach New York, und heute ziehe ich das Kleid von Koko an."

Mit großen Augen sah Sophie zu, wie Sarah das Kleid von Koko aus dem Schrank nahm und es sich anzog. „Pa wird brüllen."

„Kann er doch."

„Ma wird traurig sein."

Nun stockte Sarah doch und schaute zu dem Kleid. Dann atmete sie tief ein. „Sie wird es verstehen."

„Ich glaube, ich frage, ob ich Chesmu abholen kann, weil den Streit mit Pa möchte ich nicht miterleben."

„Weil du feige bist."

„Nein, weil ich weiß, wie man sich als Mädchen zu benehmen hat."

Sophie verließ das Zimmer und Sarah sah ihr nachdenklich hinterher. Kurz überlegte sie, ob sie doch das Kleid von ihrer Mutter anziehen sollte, aber dann setzte sich ihr Dickkopf durch und mit erhobenem Haupt verließ auch sie das Zimmer.

XXX

„Joe, das geht nicht. Ich muss Emillia in der Küche helfen."

Joe sah sich nochmal um, und zog dann Dianne in die Ecke unter der Treppe. „Das hast du doch schon gestern den ganzen Tag gemacht. Ich konnte mich doch noch gar nicht für dein Weihnachtsgeschenk bedanken."

Er zog sich dichter an sich heran um sie zu küssen. Lachend schob sie ihn nach einiger Zeit weg. „Joe, … ich muss jetzt wirklich wieder in die Küche. Der Rest der Familie kommt doch gleich."

„Noch fünf Minuten. Wir hatten so lange schon nicht mehr einige ungestörte Minuten."

Wieder drückte er sie gegen die Wand um sie zu küssen. „Und die möchte ich sicher nicht mit dir jetzt unter der Treppe haben."

„Fünf Minuten …."

Joe sah sie mit seinem treuherzigen Blick an, und Dianne konnte dann auch nicht mehr widerstehen. So vergaß sie ganz schnell, dass Emillia auf sie in der Küche wartete.

„SARAH CARTWRIGHT, ….. DU BLEIBST SOFORT STEHEN UND KOMMST ZU MIR."

Eine Tür in der oberen Etage wurde lautstark zugeknallt und man konnte die schweren Schritte von Ben hören, wie er den Flur entlang lief und dann die Tür aufstieß. „SARAH …"

Joe ließ den Kopf hängen. Die schöne Stimmung, die gerade zwischen ihm und Dianne bestand, war zerstört. „Und du kannst nicht verstehen, warum ich endlich mit dir alleine in einem Haus wohnen möchte? Hier haben wir nie Ruhe."

„Gib mir noch etwas Zeit, Joe. Lass uns im Sommer noch einmal darüber reden. Bitte."

Wie frisch verliebt sah Joe sie an. „Ich mache doch alles was du sagst."

Sie küssten sich wieder, aber als es erneut sehr laut in der oberen Etage wurde, ging Dianne zurück in die Küche zu Emillia.

XX

Lächelnd sah Adam seine Schwester an. „Du siehst hübsch aus, Winona. Hat das Ma gemacht?"

Die Augen ganz klein und eine Schnute, die ihresgleichen suchte, schaute Winona ihn an. „Es ist hässlich, und ich sehe damit hässlich aus."

„Auf keinen Fall, mein Sonnenschein. Es ist wunderhübsch. Du siehst wie eine kleine Prinzessin aus."

„Ich will aber keine Prinzessin sein."

Leicht belustigt legte Adam den Kopf schief. „Kann es sein, dass du bereits mit Pa darüber eine Diskussion gehabt hast?"

Kurz fasste sich Sarah an ihr Gesäß. „Wir hatten unterschiedliche Meinungen, was ich heute anziehe."

„Weihnachten ziehen wir doch alle unsere guten Sachen an."

„Kokos Kleid sieht auch gut aus."

„Das stimmt, aber das hast du sehr oft an. An einem besonderen Tag wie heute zieht man auch mal etwas Besonderes an. Schau dich um. Ist einer hier mit seinen Sachen, die er sonst auch anzieht?"

Sarah zupfte an ihrem Kleid herum. „Ich, … ich fühle mich aber damit nicht so wohl, und man kann damit nicht auf Bäume klettern."

Adam konnte nicht anders als zu lachen. Seine Schwester würde nie das Mädchen werden, das sich ihr Vater gewünscht hatte, aber wahrscheinlich war das genau der Wesenszug, den sie brauchte um ihre Ziele zu verwirklichen. „Es ist doch nur heute."

„Und was ist mit morgen? Da sind wir doch bei euch zum Essen."

„Riccardo kommt morgen auch, und ich bin mir sicher, ihr wollt euch um die zwei Fohlen kümmern und mit den Hunden spielen, und da wird Pa sicher verstehen, dass du das schöne Kleid nicht dreckig machen willst."

Freundlich zwinkerte er ihr zu. „Aber das geht natürlich nur, wenn du heute ganz lieb am Tisch sitzt und stolz dein Kleid trägst."

„Ich werde meine Kinder nie zwingen ein Kleid zu tragen, wenn sie es nicht möchten."

Adam lachte auf. „Ich denke du willst keinen Jungen küssen und heiraten."

„Will ich auch nicht!"

Wütend drehte sie sich um und stampfte davon.

Etwas später saß die gesamte Familie am Tisch und Ben schaute stolz in die Runde. Er mochte es, wenn alle zusammen kamen, auch wenn es langsam doch recht eng am Tisch wurde. Ben erhob sein Glas und mit tiefer und stolzer Stimme bedankte er sich, dass sie alle heute gemeinsam das Weihnachtsfest feierten. „Ich werde nie die passenden Worte dafür finden, wie stolz ich doch auf meine Kinder bin. Stolz darauf, dass aus meinen Söhnen nicht nur verantwortungsbewusste Männer geworden sind, sondern auch liebvolle Familienväter, obwohl ich bei dem einen oder anderen doch hin und wieder gezweifelt habe." Mit einem Seitenblick zu Joe nahm er einen Schluck Wein. „Und wenn ich mir meine beiden bezauberten Töchter ansehen, bin ich mir sicher, dass auch sie später vorbildliche Ehefrauen und Mütter werden."

Jeder am Tisch musste schmunzeln, als Sarah leise aufstöhnte, aber unverzüglich schwieg, als sie den Blick ihres Vaters sah. „So lasst uns jetzt dass vorzügliche Essen genießen, bevor es kalt wird."

Ben wollte gerade zu seinem Besteck greifen, als Adam sich etwas lauter räusperte. Fragend schaute Ben ihn an. „Pa, …. Ma, …" Adam sah beide an und fing an zu lächeln. „… auch Joe, Hoss, die Mädchen und ich sind dankbar und stolz euch als Eltern zu haben, und wir wissen genau, dass ihr es nicht immer leicht mit uns gehabt habt." Unruhig setzte sich Joe etwas anders hin. Adam hatte ihm nicht gesagt, was sie ihren Eltern zu Weihnachten schenken würden, nur dass es etwas Besonders sein würde. Am Anfang war Joe auch etwas eingeschnappt, dass seine Brüder es ihm nicht verraten wollten, aber beide waren der Meinung gewesen, wenn er es wüsste, könnte er es nicht für sich behalten. So lauschte er Adam gespannt, was dieser nun sagen würde. „… deswegen haben wir uns gedacht, dass wir euch beiden mal etwas ganz Besonderes schenken sollten. Etwas, was euch immer in Erinnerung bleiben wird."

Adam zog einen Umschlag aus seiner Jackentasche und reichte diesen an seinen Vater weiter. Verwundert aber gespannt öffnete Ben den Umschlag und zog einen Brief heraus. Mit jeder Zeile öffnete sich sein Mund mehr. Dann hob er langsam den Kopf und sah seine Jungs an. „Das geht nicht."

„Natürlich geht das. Hoss und Joe sehen das genauso."

Zögerlich reichte Ben den Brief an Emillia weiter. Diese legte nach den zweiten Satz die Hand vor den Mund und schüttelte immer wieder den Kopf. „Das geht nicht."

„Nennt mir einen Grund, warum es nicht gehen sollte."

Etwas lauter antworte Ben seinem ältesten Sohn sofort. „Ich kann dir gleich mehrere nennen. Joe, Dianne, Mary-Beth, Sarah und Sophie."

Grinsend sahen sich Hoss und Adam an. Sie hatten damit gerechnet, dass ihr Vater genau mit diesem Argument kommen würde. „Wir sehen da keine Probleme. Sarah und Sophie werden in der Zeit bei uns wohnen. Und sollten sie die Nase von uns voll haben, können sie auch zu Hoss und Koko auf die Farm gehen, und Joe, …. „ mit einem sehr großen Grinsen sah Adam seinen kleinen Bruder an. „… der wollte uns doch schon immer zeigen, dass er mit seiner kleinen Familie alleine zurechtkommt."

„Adam, ….." Ben hatte den Brief wieder in der Hand und schaute noch mal kurz auf die Zeilen. „… wir reden hier nicht über einen Monat oder zwei. Wenn ich das alles zusammenrechne, sind wir fast ein ganzes Jahr unterwegs. Was ist mit der Ponderosa? Ich kann sie solange nicht alleine lassen."

„Pa, hast du vergessen, dass sie nun von Adam geleitet wird?"

„Hoss, … ich habe aber auch nicht vergessen, dass dein Bruder auch immer wieder gesundheitliche Probleme hat und meine Hilfe braucht."

„Pa und Ma sollen ein Jahr nicht mehr auf der Ponderosa sein?"

Mit großen Augen schaute Sarah erst Adam und dann ihre Eltern an, und ihr Lächeln wurde immer größer. „Das ist mir klar, dass du dich darüber freuen würdest, meine liebe Sarah, aber genau deswegen können wir das Geschenk nicht annehmen, Adam. Sarah hört ja jetzt schon noch kaum auf das was ich ihr sage. Wie soll das dann sein, wenn sie ein Jahr bei euch gewohnt hat?"

„Du wirst zwei Töchter zurückbekommen, die nie besser erzogen wurden."

Ben musste bitter lachen. „Ja, dann wird wahrscheinlich auch Sophie nicht mehr auf mich hören. Nein, wir fahren nicht."

Adam nahm sein Glas, trank einen Schluck und schaute dabei seinen Vater bestimmt an. „Doch, das werdet ihr, weil schon alles gebucht ist. Am fünften März werdet ihr mit der Kutsche nach San Francisco fahren. Am zweiten April läuft euer Schiff nach England aus. Dort werdet ihr dann von Finns Vater erwartet. Er wird euch dann nicht nur seine Firma zeigen, sondern euch auch die schönsten Seiten von England und Frankreich. Schließlich muss ich doch wissen, wenn mein Sohn die Prüfung besteht, wo er in Zukunft arbeiten wird."

„Adam, ….."

„Pa, hast du nicht vor einigen Minuten gesagt, dass du stolz auf deine erwachsenen Söhne bist? Wir werden ohne Probleme ohne euch ein Jahr auskommen. Was soll schon groß passieren? Die Ranch läuft doch fast von alleine. Joe packt schon lange richtig mit an, und mit Tico haben wir einen Vormann, dem wir blind vertrauen können. Und sollte wirklich mal Not am Mann sein, ist doch da auch noch Hoss."

Joe war sprachlos. Bis jetzt konnte er kein Wort dazu sagen. Nur der Gedanke, dass er ein Jahr alleine mit Dianne und Mary-Beth hier wohnen würde, zauberte ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht. „Also, … ich finde das eine gute Idee, Pa."

„Natürlich, Little Joe. Wie könnte es auch anders sein. Wie deine Schwester hast du dann sicherlich nur Blödsinn im Kopf."

„Ben, …" Emillia hatte sich jedes ihrer Kinder angesehen und dann die Hand von Ben genommen. „… warum sollten wir es eigentlich nicht machen? So können uns die Kinder zeigen, wie gut sie hier alles geregelt bekommen. Joe könnte beweisen, dass er in der Lage ist, alleine seine Familie zu versorgen, und wenn wir wieder kommen, kann er sich dann sein eigenes Haus bauen, und Sarah …." Leicht seufzend sah sie zu ihrer Tochter. Ganz genau hatte sie den Streit zwischen ihr und Ben vor dem Essen mitbekommen. „... wird dann mal sehen, dass es auch bei ihrem geliebten Bruder Regeln gibt, an die sie sich halten muss und auch dort nicht immer so frech sein darf." Etwas fester drückte sie nun die Hand ihres Mannes. „Und ich würde mich freuen auch mal wieder Zeit nur mit dir alleine verbringen zu können."

Skeptisch sah Ben sie an. „Also, ich weiß nicht, ….. was ist wenn Adam wieder Probleme mit seinem Rücken bekommt."

„Dann werden Bridget und ich uns darum kümmern. Wie jedes Mal."

„Koko, …"

„Du machst dir wieder zu viele Sorgen, Ben. Deine Jungs bekommen das hin, sonst bekommen sie nämlich Ärger mit Bridget und mir."

Wieder sah Ben auf den Brief. Dann steckte er ihn zurück in den Umschlag und nahm das Besteck in die Hand. „Aber wenn es hier Probleme gibt, erwarte ich, dass ich unverzüglich in Kenntnis gesetzt werde, damit wir zurückkommen können."

Ben hatte den Satz noch nicht richtig beendet, da strahlten Joe und Sarah über das ganze Gesicht und riefen laut ja. Schmunzelnd senkten die anderen schnell ihre Köpfe, und Ben holte tief Luft.

XXXX

Jörn stand mit seinem Pferd neben Adam. Beide sahen auf die Wiese vor sich. Dort befanden sich einige Männer und liefen von links nach rechts. Immer wieder zeigten sie auf eine Stelle um dann nach einigen Minuten wieder auf eine andere zu zeigen. Auch von weitem war zu sehen, wie nervös sie waren. Denn sie wurden nicht nur von Adam und Jörn beobachtet, sondern auch von zwanzig Krieger aus dem Dorf. Amarok war kurz zuvor zu ihnen geritten. Einige Minuten blieb er vor ihnen stehen und fixierte sie nur. Dann umrundete er sie und ritt zu seinen Kriegern zurück. „Hast du auch schon einen weiteren Plan, wenn sie etwas finden sollten?"

„Sie werden nichts finden."

Ernst schaute Adam ihn an. „Wie kannst du dir da so sicher sein?"

„Weil sie genau da suchen, wo sie suchen sollten. Sie werden sich nicht trauen, jetzt noch an eine andere Stelle zu gehen. Du kannst ja schon von hier aus sehen, was sie für einen Respekt vor Amarok und seinen Kriegern haben."

„Das war von euch so geplant?"

Jörn lehnte sich mit den Unterarmen auf das Sattelhorn. „Wir haben es gehofft."

„Jörn, du kannst nicht immer denken, dass alles so läuft wie du das möchtest."

„Nicht?"

Jörn richtete sich wieder auf und sah nun Adam mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln an. „Ich habe gehört, dass du auch gerne hin und wieder hoch pokerst."

„Jörn, …."

Sofort hob Toms Sohn die Hand. „Du musst mich nicht wieder so anfahren. Denke immer daran, ich bin auf deiner Seite."

„Ja, aber ich weiß nicht, ob dir so bewusst ist, was du hier machst. Das sind keine Schulstreiche mehr, die du hier abziehst."

„Natürlich ist mir das bewusst, aber du solltest auch endlich begreifen, dass ich die Schule schon lange verlassen habe und keine vierzehn mehr bin."

Da Adam ihm keine Antwort gab, sondern nur mit dem Wangenknochen zuckte, schaute Jörn wieder nach vorne zu den Männern, die sich nun endlich auf eine Stelle geeinigt hatten. „Wie gesagt, sie werden hier nichts finden, und dann muss sich Clement mit seinen Freunden gegenüber Washington erklären. Somit haben wir wieder ein bis zwei Monate Zeit gewonnen."

„Und was soll sich in den ein bis zwei Monaten ändern?"

Grinsend drehte Jörn den Kopf zu Aiyanas Vater. „Du hast schon lange keine Zeitung mehr gelesen?"

„Sag mal, ist dir eigentlich bewusst wie du mit mir sprichst?"

„Genauso, wie man mit dir reden muss, wenn man sich gegen dich durchsetzen will. Wenn ich auf den braven Sohn von Tom mache, würdest du mir nicht zuhören. Du nimmst mich ja jetzt nicht mal richtig Ernst, sondern siehst immer noch den kleinen Jungen in mir."

„Ich versuche dich Ernst zu nehmen, aber verzeih mir, ich habe nur im Kopf, was du mit Joe alles angestellt hast, und nun soll ich dir bei so einer großen Sache vertrauen?"

„Du hast doch mit Tom früher auch nicht immer artig in der Schule gesessen, und nun ist er Sheriff. Nimmst du ihn auch nicht Ernst?"

Mehrmals zuckten wieder die Wangenknochen von Adam. „Die Eisenbahn hat die Arbeiter an der Strecke verdoppelt. Sie wollen bis zum Ende des Jahres die Küsten miteinander verbunden haben. Sie haben kein Interesse mehr, Virginia City anzubinden. Für sie ist damit das Land nicht mehr von Wert, und so wie mir ein guter Freund geschrieben hat, haben sie auch nicht vor, in den nächsten Jahren einen Streckenteil hierher zu verlegen. Also kein Silber, keine Eisenbahn. Nun soll Nevada mal erklären, warum sie unbedingt dieses Land brauchen, und solange Amarok mit seinen Kriegern der Armee keinen Grund liefert, warum sie einmarschieren sollte, werden sie es auch nicht tun. An der Front wird jeder Mann zurzeit gebraucht."

„Clement wird nicht aufgeben. Er will mich fertig machen."

Jörn schlug Adam auf den Rücken. „Dann soll er kommen. Ich habe in Boston durch Pietro gelernt wie man mit solchen korrupten Leute umgeht."

Adam holte tief Luft und sah in den Himmel. „Und du fragst, warum ich dich nicht Ernst nehme? Eure letzte Aktion war eine Entführung, wenn ich dich daran erinnern darf."

„Ende gut, alles gut."

Jörn nahm die Zügel in die Hand und wendete sein Pferd. „Nun komm. Ich will die Kutsche nicht verpassen."

„Ich werde hier noch aufpassen."

„Das brauchst du nicht. Amarok hat mir versprochen ihnen die Zunge rauszuschneiden, wenn sie ein drittes Loch graben wollen."

Entsetzt schaute Adam Toms Sohn nach. „Das habt ihr nicht so besprochen ….. , Jörn."

Kurz blieb Jörn stehen und drehte sich im Sattel um. „Du solltest lieber aufpassen, dass dein Vater wirklich in der Kutsche sitzt und es sich nicht in der letzten Minute noch überlegt."

Jörn ritt weiter in Richtung Virginia City. Adam folgte ihm erst etwa zehn Minuten später.

XXXX

„Adam, du versprichst mir zu schreiben, wenn wir zurückkommen sollen."

„Pa, du machst dir zu viele Gedanken. Ein Jahr geht schnell vorbei, und wie hast du so schön festgestellt, wir sind erwachsen. Was soll da schon großartig schief laufen."

„Ich habe trotzdem kein gutes Gefühl bei der Sache."

Sie standen vor der Kutsche, und Adam sah nach oben, wie das letzte Gepäck seiner Eltern festgebunden wurde. „Mr. Cartwright, ich werde schon auf Adam und den Rest ihrer Kinder aufpassen."

„Ganz ehrlich, Tom? Ich weiß jetzt nicht, ob mich das beruhigt."

„Doch, doch. Passen sie dafür auf meinen Sohn auf. Dass er ja bis nach San Francisco fährt und dort auch seine Prüfung ablegt."

„Ich bin erwachsen, Sheriff."

Aufmunternd schlug Tom seinen Sohn gegen den Arm. „Viel Glück und mach keinen Mist in der Stadt."

Leicht genervt wollte Jörn in die Kutsche steigen. „Jörn, …. denk daran, wenn du die Prüfung bestehst, muss ich dich bezahlen, weil du dann ein richtiger Anwalt bist."

„Wenn du mich nicht endlich Ernst nimmst überlege ich mir, ob ich für dich arbeiten werde."

Adam schüttelte nur den Kopf und reichte ihm die Hand um ihm nochmals viel Glück zu wünschen. Dann drehte er sich lächelnd zu Emillia. „Ich werde auf unsere beiden Prinzessinnen gut aufpassen."

„Das weiß ich doch, Adam. Um Sophie mache ich mir nicht so viele Gedanken, aber Sarah und Aiyana haben immer wieder Ideen, die die anderen in ganz schöne Nöte bringen können."

Adam nahm sie in den Arm und drückte sie. Dabei flüsterte er ihr leise zu. „Die zwei werden ihren Weg schon gehen und mit der Zeit auch lernen, dass Schweigen hin und wieder besser für sie ist."

Mit einem letzten Blick auf Adam und Tom stieg Emilia in die Kutsche. „Adam, wir können noch hier bleiben."

„Steig jetzt endlich ein, Pa. Und ich möchte, wenn ihr wieder da seid, genau wissen, wie es dort ist, und ob ich Bernardo ziehen lassen kann, ohne mir Gedanken machen zu müssen."

Auch Ben drückte seinen Sohn kurz und stieg dann, zwar doch sehr langsam, in die Kutsche. Keine zwei Minuten später schauten Tom und Adam ihnen bereits hinterher. „So Buddy, jetzt liegt die gesamte Verantwortung bei dir. Wie fühlt es sich an?"

„Nun fang nicht du auch noch an. Was soll jetzt schon anders sein als sonst? Das Einzige was mir noch etwas Kopfschmerzen macht, ist die Sache mit der Enteignung. Den Rest mache ich mit links. Wie jedes Jahr sonst auch."

Tom lachte los. „Also, wenn ich an die vergangenen Jahre denke, könnte ich dir eine Menge aufzählen was passieren kann."

„Warum denkt ihr eigentlich alle, dass ich das nicht packe? Ich werde Joe so mit Arbeit beschäftigen, dass er auf gar keine anderen Gedanken kommen wird, und ich, …. ich werde einfach Simon ein Jahr lang aus dem Weg gehen. Dann kann gar nichts schief gehen."

Immer noch lachend schwang sich der Sheriff in den Sattel. „Das wird schwer werden, besonders weil du mir versprochen hast, heute mit mir zu ihm raus zu reiten. Wir wollten ihn doch trösten, dass sein so lang ersehnter Wolf nun doch eine Wölfin ist."

Auch Adam saß nun auf Sport, und er versuchte seinen Freund so Ernst wie möglich anzusehen. „Es ist kurz nach drei. Da werden wir ja wohl nicht trinken und rauchen. Wir werden uns das Kind ansehen, den Eltern gratulieren und dann wieder nach Hause gehen. Was kann da schon passieren."

„Dann hast du Bridget nicht gesagt, dass es heute spät werden kann?"

„Ich bin in zwei Stunden spätestens wieder zu Hause."

Adam zog sein Pferd rum und ließ Tom stehen. Schmunzelnd folgte er ihm und wettete sein nächsten Lohn darauf, dass Adam auf keinen Fall in zwei Stunden zu Hause sein würde.


	115. Chapter 115

Langsam lief Adam die Treppe herunter und rieb sich dabei die Augen. Auch nachdem er sich mehrmals kaltes Wasser über den Kopf hatte laufen lassen, fühlte er sich noch nicht besser. Bevor er das Esszimmer betrat holte er noch einmal tief Luft und streckte seinen Rücken durch.

„Guten Morgen."

Kurz zuckte er zusammen als ihm laut „Guten Morgen" entgegen hallte. Er setzte sich auf seinen Platz und vermied es Bridget anzusehen. Als sie ihm jedoch mit einem süffisanten Lächeln die Kaffeekanne reichte, musste er sie anblicken. „Ich habe gar nicht gehört, wann du gestern nach Hause gekommen bist. Wolltest du mit Tom nicht nur kurz zu Simon und Pelipa?"

„Wir hatten einiges zu besprechen."

„Ach? Hattet ihr? Was denn? Kommen etwa Simon und Tom dieses Jahr mit auf den Trail?"

Adam verzog das Gesicht und legte den Kopf schief. „Wir haben so lange nach einem Namen für Simons Tochter gesucht. Der den er sich ausgesucht hatte, wollte wir ihr nun wirklich nicht zumuten."

Verwundert schaute ihn Bridget nun an. „Sollten nicht Pelipa und Simon das entscheiden, und nicht du und Tom?"

„Simon wollte sie Nishwequanniquaweseh nennen."

Bridget verschluckte sich beinahe an ihrem Kaffee. „Ist das ein richtiger Name oder habt ihr euch diesen ausgedacht als ihr schon geraucht habt?"

„Es heißt drittes Rehlein, und bei aller Liebe, das geht nicht. Sie hat einen Namen verdient der sich beim Sprechen schon so hübsch anhört wie sie aussieht."

„Ach, sie kommt also mehr nach Pelipa?"

Als Adam sie nur ansah und nicht antworte lachte sie leise. „Ich werde sie ja morgen sehen, wenn ich Pelipa besuchen gehe. Und seit ihr zu einem Ergebnis gekommen? Oder habt ihr in der Nacht dann aufgegeben?"

Adam wusste genau, dass Bridget wusste, dass er erst kurz nach zwei in der Nacht zu Hause war. Sie schlief nie so tief, wenn er noch nicht da war. „Nein, wir haben einen gefunden, der genau zu ihr passt. Jenks hatte sich ja so sehr einen Jungen gewünscht und nun ….. muss er sie nehmen wie sie ist. Deshalb ist ihr Name nun Pinu'u. Was übersetzt „Ich bin ich" bedeutet."

Sprachlos wurde Adam nun von ihr angesehen. Erst nachdem sie noch einen Schluck von ihren Kaffee genommen hatte und die Brote für die Schule an die Kinder verteilt hatte, sprach sie wieder mit ihm. „Und was hat Pelipa dazu gesagt?"

„Weiß ich nicht. Tom und ich sind ja dann nach Hause gegangen."

„Hast du nicht gesagt, ihr habt einen Namen ausgesucht der zeigen sollte wie hübsch sie ist? Das klingt eher nach einen Namen für Winona. Ben wäre begeistert."

„Uns hat er gefallen."

Bridget schüttelte nur mit den Kopf. „Und was hast du heute vor? Wirst du zum Mittagessen nach Hause kommen?".

„Ich denke nicht. Wir haben noch einiges zu erledigen bevor nächste Woche die Arbeiten im Camp anfangen. Dann will ich noch kurz zur Baustelle raus. Die Schienen sind jetzt so verlegt, dass wir einen Probezug durch den ersten Berg fahren lassen können. Ich möchte dabei sein und sehen, ob es wirklich keine Probleme mit der Thermik im Berg gibt."

„Rechnest du noch mit Problemen? Finn und du seit es doch immer wieder durchgegangen."

Adam lehnte sich zurück und atmete aus. „Von der Theorie sollte es funktionieren, aber wenn es in der Praxis schief geht, dann wirft es uns im Zeitplan ganz schön zurück. Wir können auch in dem nächsten Berg erst richtig anfangen, wenn wir wissen, dass unsere Idee auch funktioniert."

„Es wird schon schief gehen."

„Pa, wann gehst du zur Baustelle?"

Adam sah zu Bernardo, der ihn mit großen Augen ansah. „Wir wollen den Zug gehen zwölf in Bewegung setzen. Möchtest du etwa dabei sein?"

„Si Señor."

„Na, dann werde ich wohl deinem Lehrer noch schnell einen Brief schreiben, damit du früher gehen kannst."

Bernardo konnte es nicht fassen, dass er wirklich dabei sein durfte. Er hatte es gehofft, aber nicht geglaubt, dass sein Vater ihm das erlauben würde. So setzte er mit einem glücklichen Gesicht sein Frühstück fort. Inzwischen hatten Aiyana und Winona Blicke ausgetauscht. So wie es aussah, wäre es nun eine gute Gelegenheit auch ihr Anliegen zur Sprache zu bringen. Adam sah nicht danach aus, als ob er heute groß diskutieren würde. So nickte Winona ihr aufmunternd zu, und Aiyana schaute ihren Vater mit ihrem schönsten Lächeln an. „Atè …"

Argwöhnisch wanderten die Augen von Adam zu seiner Tochter. Bei dieser Tonlage rechnete er nun mit dem Schlimmsten. Da Jenks gestern jedoch nichts erwähnt hatte, musste es etwas sein, was nicht die Schule betraf. Der Stall stand auch noch in der Nacht dort, wo er zu stehen hatte. Bridget hatte heute früh beim Aufstehen nichts erwähnt, dass irgendetwas explodiert war, und da Tom, so wie es schien, auch nicht tätig geworden war, entspannte sich Adam nun etwas. „Ja ….."

„Atè, Winona und ich würden gerne etwas fragen."

Der Kopf von Adam neigte sich zur Seite und er legte sich schon mal sicherheitshalber die Hände vor den Mund. „Ich höre."

Die Augen von Adam wanderten kurz von seiner Tochter zurück zu Bridget, die aber sofort seinem Blick auswich. So wie so oft, wusste sie anscheinend schon Bescheid um was es ging, aber sie war sich nicht ganz so sicher, was er darüber dachte, so dass sie nicht gleich zustimmen konnte.

„Also …., wir ….." Adams Augen waren nun wieder bei Aiyana und seiner Schwester die leicht den Kopf gesenkt hatte. „… wir würden gerne noch ein Tipi bauen."

Adam legte die Stirn in Falten. Nicht nur, dass ja noch immer eins im Garten stand, und er sich fragte, warum sie wieder ein Zweites brauchten, es wunderte ihn auch, dass Bridget dafür seine Zustimmung haben wollte. „Ist etwas mit dem im Garten nicht in Ordnung?"

Beide Mädchen schüttelten sofort mit den Kopf. „Das haben wir nach dem Winter wieder hergerichtet, aber …."

Aiyana sah wieder zu Winona. „Wynono, wir würden es gerne woanders hinstellen."

Adam lehnte sich zurück. „Doch nicht etwa bei Pa im Garten."

„Nein."

Riefen beide und hatten ihn sofort entsetzt und mit großen Augen angesehen. „Wir ….. also, …. Aiyana und ich würden gerne das Tipi auf dem Land von Aiyana aufstellen."

„Warum?"

Schnell schauten sich die beiden an. Es war anscheinend doch nicht so leicht heute Adam von ihrer Idee zu überzeugen. Wahrscheinlich hatte er noch immer die Geschichte mit Jennifer im Hinterkopf. Sie hatte in der letzten Wochen einige unschöne Dinge über Indianer und Aiyana gesagt, und dann hatten die Zwei ihr erzählt, dass sie damit den Großen Geist beleidigt hätte, und wenn sie sich beim nächsten Vollmond nicht einen Zopf abschneiden würde, er sie in der Nacht besuchen würde um ihr dann beide abzuschneiden. Als Warnung würde er am Abend davor eine schwarze und eine weiße Katze vor ihrem Fenster sitzen lassen. Jennifer hatte es zuerst nicht geglaubt, aber als dann am Abend wirklich zwei Katzen vor ihrem Fenster saßen, bekam sie es so mit der Angst zu tun, dass sie sich einen ihrer Zöpfe abschnitt. Natürlich kam die ganze Geschichte heraus, und Aiyana und Winona mussten beichten, dass sie die Katzen dort hingesetzt hatten. Damit sie auch ja dort sitzen blieben, hatten sie einige Mäuse in eine Box getan und diese direkt unter das Fenster gestellt. So beobachteten die Katzen ihre Beute, und als sie sich über die Box hermachten, war Jennifer schon lange nicht mehr am Fenster. Ben war so sauer gewesen, dass er ernsthaft darüber nachgedacht hatte, nicht zu fahren. Adam und Emillia konnte ihn jedoch soweit wieder beruhigen, dass so etwas nie wieder passieren würde.

„Wir würden gerne …. nicht immer die Kleinen mit im Zelt haben. Winona und ich wollen hin und wieder über Sachen sprechen, die nicht jeder hören soll."

„Über was für Sachen? Wann der nächste Vollmond ist?"

Nun senkte auch Aiyana etwas den Kopf, aber gleichzeitig schielte sie zu Winona, die ihr gegenüber saß. „Adam, ich kann das verstehen, dass die Mädchen auch mal alleine sein wollen. Und es sind ja nicht nur die beiden. Auch Sally wird dabei sein und hin und wieder auch mal Riccardo. Denn bedenke, der kleine Stamm ist nicht mehr so wie in den Jahren davor. Tyler ist in England, Bernardo ist beim Lernen oder bei Finn, und Riccardo muss man schon zu etwas Anderem zwingen als ständig hier auf der Ponderosa zu helfen."

Adam gab nur ein leises Knurren von sich. In seinem Kopf liefen hunderte Bilder ab, was seine Tochter und seine Schwester dann dort im Tipi für wilde Idee aushecken könnten.

„Bridget hat Recht, Wynono. Wir können auch im Sommer nicht mehr mit unseren Freunden mit den Kanus fahren. Sie sind jetzt alle so alt, dass sie nicht mehr mit uns spielen dürfen. Zwar hat Simon versprochen, dass er mit uns eine Tour macht, aber er weiß noch nicht, ob er wieder auf Josephine aufpassen muss. Wer immer das auch ist."

Adam blies die Backen auf und verdrehte die Augen. Egal was passieren würde, noch einmal würde er Simon und Joe nicht gemeinsam auf den Trail mitnehmen. Er schaute wieder zu Bridget, die ihm zuzwinkerte und kaum merklich mit dem Kopf nickte. „Ihr könnt dort ein Tipi bauen, aber …." Ermahnend hob er den Finger. „… sollte nur noch einmal so etwas wie in der letzten Woche passieren, dann werdet ihr die Sommerferien hier bei Bridget und Henri verbringen und zwar mit kochen und nähen. Die ganzen Ferien. Von morgens bis abends."

„Wir werden uns benehmen, Até."

„Versprochen, Wynono."

Mit einem breiten Grinsen frühstücken die beiden Mädchen weiter. Bridget lehnte sich etwas zu Adam rüber und sprach so leise, dass nur er sie hörte. „Warum werden Henri und ich bestraft?"

Frech schaute Adam sie an. "Weil du sie doch in dieser Sache wieder unterstützt hast. So musst du nun mit den Konsequenzen leben, wenn sie wieder etwas ausfressen. Und das werden sie sicher. Schade, dass ich in der Zeit nicht Zuhause bin."

Nickend setzte sich Bridget wieder gerade hin. „Freu dich nicht zu früh, mon cheri."

Nun war es Adam, der sich fragte, ob er es doch lieber nicht hätte erlauben sollen.

XXXXXXX

Sally saß unter einem Baum vor der Schule und war so in Gedanken, dass sie nicht mit bekam wie sich der Aiyana, Sarah und Riccardo sich zur ihr gesellten. „Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?"

Erschrocken schaute Sally Sarah an. „Seit ihr alle fertig?"

Riccardo fing an zu lachen. „Was habe ich euch gesagt? Sie hat sicher nur ein leeres Blatt abgegeben. So schnell konnte man die Aufgaben sonst alle nicht lösen."

„Habe ich aber. Sie waren ja nicht so schwer."

Beleidigt verschränkte Sally die Arme und Aiyana stöhnte laut los. „Wenn ich raten darf? ... Du hast endlich einen Brief von Tyler bekommen."

Sofort bekam Jenkins Tochter eine sehr gesunde Gesichtsfarbe, und Riccardo setzte sich neben sie, während Sarah und Aiyana Blicke austauschten. Ihre Mimik spiegelte wieder, was sie darüber dachten. „Was hat er geschrieben, Sally? Wie ist es dort? Ist es so blöd dass er wiederkommt?"

Nun musste auch Sally lachen. Riccardo hoffte immer noch, dass Tyler nicht erst in drei Jahren wiederkommen würde, sondern gleich nach zwei Monaten so die Nase voll hatte, dass er mit dem nächsten Schiff wieder nach Hause gefahren war. „Er hat geschrieben, dass er einige Freunde gefunden hat, aber es ist nicht so wie hier. Sie müssen viel für die Schule machen und dürfen das Internat nur selten verlassen. Auch gibt es dort für alles sofort eine Strafe." Nun sprach Sally etwas leiser und fasste sich an ihr Handgelenk. „... Er darf nicht mal mein indianisches Armband dort tragen. Ein Lehrer hat ihm schon gesagt, wenn sein Vater der Schule nicht so viel Geld spenden würde, wäre er mit seinem wilden Verhalten bereits rausgeschmissen worden."

Schweigend sahen alle nun zu Boden. Jeder konnte sich vorstellen, wie es Tyler dort erging. „Ich würde für nichts auf der Welt mit ihm tauschen wollen."

„Riccardo, er hat geschrieben, dass er die Tage zählt, bis er endlich mit der Schule fertig ist und wieder nach Hause kommen kann."

„Und was hat er noch geschrieben?"

Sally sah kurz zu Sarah, aber dann schaute sie wieder zu Boden. „Nicht mehr viel."

„Ja, aber was denn noch?"

Als Sally nicht antworte stieß Aiyana Sarah gegen den Arm. „Sicher hat er geschrieben, wie sehr er Sally vermisst, …. da schüttelt es mich gleich."

„Und wenn es so wäre …?" Schon stand Sally auf den Beinen und schaute ihre Freundin böse an. „… was wäre daran so schlimm? Nur weil du keine Jungs magst, bedeutet das nicht, dass wir anderen auch keine Jungs mögen dürfen."

Nun standen auch die anderen auf, und Aiyana funkelte ihre Freundin genauso so wütend an wie diese sie. „Ich kann es nur nicht verstehen. Du glaubst doch nicht im Ernst, dass er die ganzen drei Jahre nur an dich denkt. Siehe dir doch Bernardo an. Er geht doch auch nicht mehr mit June weg."

„Tyler ist aber nicht Bernardo."

„Richtig, Tyler ist schlimmer."

Lachend hatte Sarah dabei zu Aiyana geschaut. „Ihr zwei seid in letzter Zeit richtige blöde Hühner geworden. Sucht euch doch eine andere Dumme, die euch bei dem Tipi hilft. Ich habe darauf keine Lust mehr."

Sally drehte sich um und lief zu ihrem Pferd. „Ich glaube, Sally habt ihr ganz schön verärgert."

„Aber sie kann doch nicht wirklich so in Tyler verliebt sein, dass sie denkt, wenn er wiederkommt, mag er sie immer noch so wie im letzten Jahr."

Fragend schaute Sarah Riccardo an. „Kann doch gut möglich sein."

Mit verzogenen Gesicht sahen sich Sarah und Adams Tochter an und schüttelten den Kopf. Fast gleichzeitig sprachen sie dann. „Das wird uns nicht passieren."

„Seid ihr wieder beim Kriegsrat?"

„Wynono, …"

Adam hatte sein Pferd noch nicht richtig festgebunden, da wurde er schon von seiner Schwester umarmt. Gute zwei Wochen war er nun nicht Zuhause gewesen wegen der Arbeit beim Roundup. Nachdem er Aiyana begrüßt hatte, zog er Riccardo seinen Hut tiefer in das Gesicht. „Wie ist der Test heute gelaufen, Cowboy?"

Giovanna's Sohn schob den Hut wieder nach oben und grinste seinen Onkel an. „Ich habe alle Fragen beantwortet."

Mit übereinandergelegten Armen sah Adam ihn mit einem ernsten Blick an. „Das war nicht meine Frage."

Nervös steckte Riccardo seine Hände in die Hosentasche, aber senkte seinen Blick nicht. Sein Vater und sein Onkel hatten ihm mehrmals gesagt, wenn er diesen Test wieder in den Sand setzen würde, weil er nur mit den Gedanken bei der Ponderosa war, würde er in diesem Jahr nicht ins Camp gehen dürfen. „Ich gehe davon aus, dass ich eine bessere Note bekomme als im letzten Test."

Behäbig nickte Adam mit dem Kopf und schaute zur Schultür. „Und was ist mit Sally? Sie sah gerade nicht sehr glücklich aus, als sie davon ritt."

„Wir haben nicht die richtigen Worte gefunden, als sie von dem Brief von Tyler erzählte. Aber wir werden uns entschuldigen, Até."

Adam zog die Luft ein, und er vermied es seine Tochter und Winona anzusehen. So langsam fragte er sich, ob es so eine gute Idee war, dass die beiden nun für ein Jahr unter einem Dach wohnten und sich auch noch ein Zimmer teilten. Dann wurde er aber aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als er sah wie Bernardo und Jenks das Schulhaus verließen. Lächelnd nickte ihm sein Freund zu, als er Adam erkannte. Adam hatte ihn gebeten, den Test von Riccardo gleich zu kontrollieren und ihm dann Bescheid zu geben, ob er dieses Mal besser ausgefallen war. „Riccardo, …."

„Ja, …"

Mit großen Augen sah der Junge ihn an. „Warum bist du noch nicht auf deinem Pferd? Du wirst im Camp erwartet. Piet hat nicht den ganzen Nachmittag Zeit. Da sind ein paar Kälber, die eingefangen und gekennzeichnet werden müssen."

Sofort sah Riccardo zu seinem Lehrer, der noch immer lächelte und dann wieder zu seinem Onkel. „Ja, Sir. Ich bin schon auf dem Weg."

Adam fing an zu grinsen, als er sah, wie schnell der Junge auf dem Pferd saß und davon ritt. Langsam kamen Bernardo und Jenks auf die kleine Gruppe zugelaufen, und Adam zog eine Augenbraue hoch, als er den Blick von seinem Sohn sah. Aufmunternd legte Jenks den Arm um seinen Schüler.

„Was ist passiert?"

Adam konnte nicht verbergen, dass er sich sofort Sorgen machte, was mit seinem Sohn sein könnte. „Ich habe heute das Ergebnis der Prüfung bekommen, aber Bernardo wollte den Brief noch nicht öffnen."

Der Junge reichte den Umschlag seinem Vater. „Ich wollte, dass du es zuerst liest."

Zögerlich betrachtete Adam den Brief. Noch genau sah er vor sich, wie viel und wie lange Bernardo für diese Prüfung geübt hatte und wie wichtig ihm es war diese zu bestehen. Dann öffnet er den Umschlag und faltete den Brief auseinander. Seine Augen wanderten über die Zeilen. Dann hob er den Kopf und wie so oft, verriet sein Blick nicht, was er gerade gelesen hatte. „Es tut mir leid, Bernardo. Du wirst dich mit dem Gedanken anfreunden müssen, dass du mich in diesem Jahr auf dem Viehtrieb begleiten musst."

Ganz langsam öffnete sich der Mund von Bernardo, und auch Jenks schaute Adam fassungslos an. „Es geht nicht anders. Bevor ich dich ruhigen Gewissens auf einem Schiff arbeiten lasse, solltest du sehen, was es bedeutet hart zu arbeiten, und dass es dort rauer zugeht als hier in der Schule."

Es dauerte einen Moment bis Bernardo die Worte von seinem Vater richtig verstanden hatte. „Ich …. ich habe … ich habe bestanden?"

„Natürlich. Hast du etwa an dir gezweifelt?"

Wie noch nie in den ganzen Jahren fiel Bernardo ihm in den Arm und drückte sich an ihn an. Ganz leise redete Adam dann mit ihm. „Ich bin stolz auf dich, mein Sohn."

Es war Bernardo anzumerken, wie erleichtert er war, und noch immer sprach Adam mit ihm nicht viel lauter. „Du musst nicht auf dem Schiff arbeiten. Ich bezahle dir die Überfahrt auch so."

Erst jetzt löste sich der Junge aus der Umarmung. Er schluckte und ganz schnell wischte er sich über die Augen. „No Señor. Ich möchte dort arbeiten, und ich freue mich mit auf den Trail zu gehen. Ich werde dich nicht enttäuschen."

„Das kannst du doch gar nicht. Ich weiß, dass du dein Bestes geben wirst. Ich meine, du hast sogar die Prüfung in Französisch bestanden."

„Es sieht so aus, dass ich einen meiner besten Schüler nach dem Sommer verlieren werde."

Simon reichte Bernardo die Hand um ihm zu gratulieren. Auch die beiden Mädchen drückten ihn. „Dann wirst du endlich mal über etwas anders reden, als dass du als erstes mit Até durch den Berg fahren durftest."

„Das war aber auch etwas Besonderes. Ich kann jetzt immer sagen, ich war von der ersten Stunde an dabei, Aiyana. Von dieser Eisenbahn wird man auch noch in vielen Jahren sprechen."

Adam lachte los, als er sah wie seine Schwester und Aiyana wieder die Augen verdrehten. „Dann macht, dass ihr nach Hause kommt, um die guten Nachrichten auch eurer Mutter mitzuteilen."

Die drei verabschiedeten sich von Adam und machten sich auf den Weg nach Hause.

„Sie werden zu schnell groß."

Adam drehte sich zu seinem Freund. „Und bei Bernardo, fällt es mir immer noch schwer zu glauben, dass er so weit weg gehen möchte."

„Willst du deswegen, dass er vorher noch auf der Ranch richtig arbeitet. Damit er es sich noch überlegt?"

„Nein, …. es geht wirklich nur darum, dass er sieht, was es bedeutet härter zu arbeiten, und wie die Cowboys untereinander reden. Auf dem Schiff wird es nicht anders zugehen und auch in Boston wird er es nicht einfach haben. Er trägt zwar den Namen Cartwright, aber es ist nicht zu übersehen, dass er aus Mexiko kommt. Er wird es nicht leicht haben auf der Universität."

„Er wird seinen Weg gehen. Er hat sich in den letzten zwei Jahren sehr verändert. Man merkt, dass er kein Kind mehr ist und genau darüber nachdenkt wie seine Zukunft aussehen soll."

Laut atmete Adam aus. Niemals hätte er gedacht, das es ihm schwerfallen würde Bernardo gehen zu lassen. Gerade bei ihm hatte er gedacht, dass es am einfachsten werden würde. Nun wollte er sich nicht ausmalen, wenn Chesmu oder eins der anderen Kinder ihren eigenen Weg gehen würde. Nur bei Aiyana würde er sicherlich erleichtert sein, wenn sie eines Tages ihre eigene Familie hätte und nicht im Gefängnis landen würde.

„Wie sieht es aus, Adam? Musst du gleich ins Camp zurück, oder wollen wir uns auf andere Gedanken bringen?"

„Ich habe zwar noch Zeit, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass deine Idee uns nur wieder in Schwierigkeiten bringen wird."

Da war es wieder. Das freche Grinsen von Simon, wenn er etwas vorhatte, von dem ihre Frauen lieber nichts wissen sollten. „Ich dachte, wir gehen mal sehen wie sich Kathy an ihrem neuen Arbeitsplatz macht."

„Kathy?" Erstaunter konnte Adam seinen Freund nicht ansehen. „Ich dachte, sie ist verschwunden."

„Komm mit."

Er packte Adam am Arm und zog ihn die Straße entlang. „Du hast schon lange nicht mehr mit deiner Yvette gesprochen."

„Sie ist nicht MEINE Yvette."

Lachend warf sich Jenkins seine Satteltasche über die andere Schulter. „Da deine Yvette nun draußen auf der Ranch von deinem Freund wohnt, hatte sie Kathy auf ihre Stelle gesetzt. Yvette kommt nur noch einmal die Woche ins Sweet Bravour um nach dem Rechten zu sehen und das Geschäftliche zu erledigen. Die Aufsicht über den Laden und die Mädchen hat nun Kathy."

Abrupt blieb Adam stehen. „Mitch ist nicht mein Freund, und woher weißt du das alles? Muss ich mir Gedanken über dein Verhältnis zu Pelipa machen?"

Laut lachend schlug Jenkins ihn gegen den Arm. „Ich bin Lehrer hier und außerdem ein guter Freund des Sheriffs. Da bekomme ich Einiges mit."

Jenkins wollte schon weiter laufen, aber Adam bewegte sich keinen Meter. „Wie oft sitzt du eigentlich mit Tom auf dem Dach?"

Jenkins zwinkerte ihm nur zu und zog ihm dann wieder am Arm weiter.

XXXXXXX

„Joe, wie konntest du nur?"

Aufgebracht stand Dianne in der Küche. Ihre Augen funkelten Joe böse an. Der versuchte nun seit gefühlten zehn Minuten sie wieder zu beruhigen. Immer wieder sah er sie so liebevoll wie möglich an. „Ich dachte, es wird Zeit, dass wir auch mal dran sind."

„Du hast aber schon mitbekommen, dass Hop Sing auch etwas länger Urlaub macht und nicht hier ist?"

„Wir brauchen ihn doch nicht. Wir bekommen doch bis jetzt auch alles hin."

Das Funkeln in den Augen von Dianne verstärkte sich. „Ja, wir bekommen alles hin. Du warst ja auch die letzten Wochen nicht da. Da herrschte auch nicht so eine Unordnung hier."

Joe blickte sich um, aber er konnte jetzt nicht so eine Unordnung sehen, die es rechtfertigte, dass Dianne so wütend mit ihm war. „Dianne, was soll das? Ich arbeite auf der Ponderosa, und du kümmerst dich um das Haus und Mary-Beth, und dass ich immer rechtzeitig mein Essen auf dem Tisch habe. Das machen doch die anderen Frauen auch."

Dianne kam einen Schritt auf Joe zu. „Ja, das machen sie. Aber deine Brüder und die anderen Männer laufen auch nicht erst mit ihren dreckigen Schuhen durch das ganze Haus. Sie ziehen sich auch frische Sachen an bevor sie sich auf das Sofa setzen und schon gar nicht wagen sie ihre Matschschuhe auf dem Tisch abzulegen."

Nun wurde auch Joe etwas wütend. „Du weißt genau, was ich alles machen muss. Adam scheucht mich von einer Aufgabe zur nächsten. Er steht doch jeden Morgen schon kurz nach sieben hier und fragt, warum ich solange frühstücke."

„Und? Er ist genauso früh aufgestanden wie du auch. Wenn nicht sogar früher, und er ist nicht auf dem Sattel eingeschlafen wie du vor einigen Tagen. Ich finde es nicht komisch, wenn ich höre wie sich die anderen Cowboys über dich lustig machen, und dann …." Sie musste Luft holen. „… dann lädst du die ganze Familie am Samstag zum Essen ein. Kannst du mir mal sagen, wie ich das schaffen soll? Du bist ja am Wochenende zu nichts zu gebrauchen."

Little Joe kniff die Augen zusammen. Warum konnte Dianne nicht verstehen, dass er ständig so müde war, weil Adam ihn jeden Tag so antrieb. Nicht eine Minute hatte er mal Ruhe. Ständig waren entweder Tico oder Adam in seiner Nähe. Gestern wäre er auch beinahe im Saloon eingeschlafen. Hätte Daniel ihn nicht ziemlich unsanft gegen das Bein getreten, wäre er mit dem Kopf auf den Tisch geknallt. Dabei wollten sie eigentlich noch zu Kathy gehen, aber das hat er dann doch lieber auf nächste Woche verschoben. Er schaute an die Decke, und wieder mal fragte er sich was er nur falsch machte. Hoss und Adam hatten doch auch nicht ständig so einen Streit zu Hause. „Meine Mutter macht doch auch das Sonntagsessen ohne so zu meckern. Warum siehst du darin ein Problem?"

„Warum ich da ein Problem sehe? Ich habe noch nie alleine für zwanzig Personen ein Essen zubereitet."

Verlegen kratzte sich Joe am Kopf. „Wir sind zwanzig?"

„Es fängt ja schon damit an, wie ich die Hühner einfangen soll. Ich bin froh, wenn ich sie abends in ihren Stall bekomme."

Nun musste Joe tief einatmen. Er hielt die Luft an und mit weit aufgerissenen Augen sah er seine Frau an. Daran hatte er gar nicht gedacht, dass sie doch so viele waren. So langsam verstand er, dass Dianne so sauer war. Besonders weil er Hoss und Adam gesagt hatte, dass sie bei den Vorbereitungen keine Hilfe benötigten. „Entschuldige bitte, daran habe ich nicht gedacht. Ich werde dir beim Einfangen helfen."

„Ach, willst du Freitagabend mal zu Hause bleiben? Denn da brauche ich die Hühner schon. Und am Samstag kümmerst du dich dann die ganze Zeit um deine Tochter bis die Gäste kommen?"

Eigentlich hatte sich Joe am Freitag bereits mit den Jungs verabredet, aber das würde er nun wohl absagen müssen, sonst würde der Haussegen komplett schief hängen. „Natürlich werde ich dir helfen, und ich werde mit Adam sprechen, dass ich schon am Freitagmittag Zeit für dich habe. Er wird das sicher verstehen. Bei zwanzig Leuten ….."

Nun schaute ihn Dianne versöhnlich an. „Das würdest du machen?"

Vorsichtig nahm Joe ihre Hände. „Wir müssen ihnen doch beweisen, dass wir das schaffen hier ganz alleine zu wohnen. Sie werden das beste Essen bekommen, das sie jemals hatten."

Er beugte sich vor und gab ihr einen zarten Kuss, und Dianne hatte schon kurz danach vergessen, warum sie gerade noch so sauer mit ihm gewesen war.

XXX

Ganz leise lief Travis in den Wald hinein. Schon gestern hatte er das leise Wimmern gehört, aber da hatte er sich noch nicht getraut soweit vom Weg abzuweichen. Das Gestrüpp wurde immer dichter, und er hatte Mühe sich dort hindurch zu kämpfen, aber plötzlich öffnete sich der Wald wieder, und er stand auf einer kleinen Wiese. Dort schaute er sich um. Dann stockte er. Einige Meter entfernt lag etwas Schwarzes. Etwas ziemlich großes Schwarzes. Travis biss sich auf die Unterlippe und sagt sich, dass er dabei war ein großer Krieger zu werden Schließlich ging er bereits über ein halbes Jahr zur Schule. So lief er mit erhobenen Kopf, aber sehr kleinen Schritten zu dem schwarzen Etwas. Mit einem Mal blieb er stehen, und sein Mund stand weit offen. Sein Herz schlug so schnell und so laut, dass es beinahe in den Ohren schmerzte. Er überlegte, was er jetzt machen sollte. Leise zurück gehen oder dichter heran schleichen. Er legte den Kopf schief und betrachtete den Bären vor sich. Er rührte sich nicht, und dass er einfach mitten auf der Wiese schlafen würde, konnte sich Kokos Sohn auch nicht vorstellen. Nun stand er ganz dicht bei dem Bären, und sofort verzog er das Gesicht. Der Bär musste schon vor zwei oder drei Tage gestorben sein. Neugierig kniete sich Travis vor dem Tier hin. Noch nie hatte er einen Bären so nah gesehen. Tief in seine Betrachtung versunken zuckte er zusammen, als er wieder dieses Jammern hörte. So hob er den Kopf und schaute in die Richtung aus der das Geräusch kam. Langsam erhob er sich und lief zu dem kleinen Gebüsch. Dort lagen zwei weitere Bären, aber sie waren erst wenige Monate alt. Travis drehte den Kopf zu dem großen Bären. Das musste die Mutter der Kleinen gewesen sein. Travis hatte, als er sie sich angesehen hatte, gesehen, dass sie erschossen wurden. Auch die zwei Bären, die vor ihm lagen, waren durch mehrere Kugeln gestorben. Wut stieg in dem Jungen hoch. Die Bärin und ihre Jungen waren nur aus Spaß getötet worden. Wenn es ein Trapper oder ein Krieger vom Stamm gewesen wären, hätten sie sich das mitgenommen, was sie noch hätten verarbeiten können. Travis Kopf fuhr wieder herum, als er erneut das Jammern hörte. Dann sah er ihn. Aus dem Gebüsch schauten ihn zwei große Augen an. Sehr leise sprach Koko's Sohn nun den Bären an und ging in die Hocke. Erst noch sehr zögerlich, kam der kleine Bär aus seinem Versteck hervor. Travis streckte die Hand aus und sprach noch immer mit sanfter leiser Stimme mit dem Tier. Es dauerte etwas, aber dann hatte der Bär durch seinen Hunger wahrscheinlich so viel Zutrauen gefasst, dass Travis ihn auf den Arm nehmen konnte. Und dann hatte er die Idee. Es war Schicksal, dass er ausgerechnet heute den Bären gefunden hatte. Von seiner Idee überzeugt machte er sich auf den Weg nach Hause

XXX

Nachdenklich sah sich Adam das Haus an. Mehrmals war er darum herum gelaufen. Nun stand er davor, und in seinem Kopf spielte er mehrere Möglichkeiten durch. „Warum musst du solange überlegen? Du sollst doch nur zwei Zimmer anbauen."

„Nur? … Du bist gut, Hoss, und wozu zwei?"

Hoss stemmte die Hände an die Seite. „Sage ich dir, wie viele Zimmer du in deinem Haus haben darfst?"

„Wir sind ja auch ein paar Leute mehr."

„Als wir es gebaut haben, gab es nur Rusty und dich, großer Bruder."

„Ihr wollt doch nicht etwa noch mehr Kinder haben?"

Nun bekam Adam einen heftigen Stoß von seinem Bruder. „Kannst du mal aufhören, mir zu sagen, was ich machen darf und was nicht? Sage ich dir, ob du noch mehr Kinder in deinem Haus aufnehmen sollst?"

„Das ist doch was ganz anderes. Koko hat schon genug mit Nick zu kämpfen, da kann sie neben Travis und Enola nicht noch ein Kind gebrauchen."

„Mein lieber Bruder, würdest du die Familienplanung mir und Koko überlassen? Hab du lieber mal ein Auge auf George. Wenn der Nick nicht immer den ganzen Mist zeigen würde, würde mein Sohn auch nicht ständig so verrückte Ideen haben."

Nun drehte sich Adam zu seinen Bruder. „Willst du gerade behaupten, dass George derjenige ist, der ständig für Ärger sorgt?"

„Du kannst ja wohl nicht behaupten, dass Travis ihm vorlebt, wie man sich daneben benimmt, aber wenn ich sehe was bei dir ständig zu Hause los ist, liegt es ja wohl auf der Hand, wer hier wen anstiftet."

Erst noch schweigend schaute Adam Hoss an. Dann legte er seine Arme übereinander und fuhr mit seiner typischen überheblichen Art fort, wenn er sich im Recht sah. „Wenn Koko oder du auch mal etwas sagen würdet, wenn eins eurer Kinder etwas anstellt, würden sie auch wissen was richtig oder falsch ist. Aber ihr versucht ja immer jedem Ärger aus dem Weg zu gehen."

Mehrmals tippte Hoss nun mit den Finger gegen die Brust von Adam. „Mein lieber Adam, wenn du jetzt Pa's Platz komplett einnehmen willst, dann kannst du das bei dir zu Haus machen, aber hier bei uns solltest du ganz schnell damit aufhören, uns sagen zu wollen, was wir tun oder lassen sollen. Ich brauche dich und deine klugen Ratschläge nicht, um mit meiner Familie zurecht zu kommen."

Dicht standen sich beide Brüder gegenüber. Dann rieb sich Adam über die Stelle auf die Hoss eben die ganze Zeit getippt hatte. Leise fing er an zu lachen. „Werde ich wirklich langsam wie Pa?"

„Hin und wieder schon."

Nun schlug Adam gegen den Oberarm von Hoss und wandte sich wieder dem Haus zu. „Die zwei Zimmer sind eigentlich nicht das Problem, aber ich müsste dann meine Bank woanders hinstellen."

„DEINE Bank?"

Adam legte sich die Hand auf die Brust. „Hoss, weißt du wie lange ich mit dieser Bank schon lebe? Ich weiß nicht, ob ich damit zurechtkomme, dass sie mit einem Mal woanders steht."

„Ich hoffe, du machst gerade einen Scherz."

Ernst sah Adam ihn an. „Nein."

Unverzüglich packte Hoss seinen Bruder am Nacken und drehte ihn im Kreis herum. „Das was du hier alles siehst gehört Koko und MIR. Also, wenn wir die Bank gar nicht mehr wollen, dann ist das unsere Entscheidung und nicht deine. Verstanden?"

„Ich brauche die Bank doch."

Geschafft atmete Hoss aus. „Koko ist meine Frau, …. meine Bank, … mein Land, … du hast es uns geschenkt. Also, meine Entscheidung."

„Nur ein Zimmer, ihr …"

„Adam, ….!"

Versöhnlich hob Adam die Hand. „Ich habe verstanden. Zwei Zimmer. Reicht es dir, wenn wir im Mai mit dem Anbau beginnen?"

„Aber dafür schaffen wir es dann an einem Wochenende."

„Gut. Wir holen uns Jenks und Tom noch dazu."

„Ähhhh, … ich wollte es an EINEM Wochenende schaffen."

„Ich passe auf die beiden auf."

Hoss lachte so laut los, dass sogar Koko aus dem Haus gelaufen kam. „Wie ich sehe, habt ihr euch recht schnell geeinigt, wie der Anbau aussehen soll."

Bevor Adam was sagen konnte hörte er wie Travis seinen Namen rief. So dreht er sich um und sah mit offenen Mund seinen Neffen an. „Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Wynono."

„Travis, ….. ist das ein Bär?"

„Du hast dir doch was Weiches und was zum Knuddeln gewünscht."

„Aber damit meinte ich doch keinen Bären. Travis, wo hast du ihn her?"

Schnell hob Adam den Kopf und sah sich um. „Wo ist die Mutter von dem Kleinen?"

„Sie wurde erschossen."

Traurig schaute Travis seinen Vater an. Er hatte gehofft, dass sich sein Onkel über das Geschenk freuen würde. „Papa, er ist doch nun ganz alleine. Er hat doch keine Mutter mehr. Da konnte ich ihn doch nicht einfach im Wald lassen. Er ist doch noch so klein."

Beruhigend legte Hoss seinem Sohn eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Nein, das konntest du nicht."

Stöhnend verdrehte Adam die Augen. „Er ist eindeutig dein Sohn." Dann wollte er nach dem Bären greifen. „Gib ihn mir, und ich kümmere mich um den Bären."

„Nein."

Travis drehte sich von Adam weg. „So wie du guckst, willst du ihn wieder in den Wald bringen, aber dort wird er verhungern. Papa, er hat die ganze Zeit an meinem Finger gesaugt. Er hat sicher einen Bärenhunger."

„Dann gehen wir mal ganz schnell ins Haus und sehen, was wir deinem neuen Freund geben können."

Koko hatte ihrem Sohn den Arm um die Schulter gelegt und mit einem letzten Blick auf Adam, der sehr deutlich zeigte, was sie gerade dachte, ging sie mit ihrem Sohn in das Haus.

„Soll ich jetzt wieder Pa zu dir sagen?"

„Hoss, jetzt höre aber auf! Ihr wollt doch nicht den Bären behalten? Hast du vergessen, dass er nicht immer so klein und niedlich bleibt? In wenigen Monaten wird er sich über eure Pferde und über die Kinder hermachen."

„Und dir habe ich immer wieder gesagt, du sollst mit den Tieren reden und sie verstehen."

„Du bist nicht Amarok."

„Und du sagst mir nicht, was wir machen sollen."

„Das ist wie mit den Schlangen damals. Du bist dir nicht bewusst, welche Gefahr du dir da ins Haus holst."

„Es ist besser du gehst jetzt."

„Hoss …"

„Mein Leben ….., Pa."

Mit dem Finger zeigte Adam auf seinen Bruder. „Komme aber später nicht an und frage, was du nun machen sollst."

„Ich bin nicht Joe."

Ziemlich genervt rief Adam nach Rusty und lief zu Sport. Kopfschüttelnd verließ er wenig später die Farm.

XXXXX

Bewegungslos stand Adam am Rand des Dorfes. Er wollte schreien, aber kein Laut kam über seine Lippen. Tränen liefen über sein Gesicht, als er sah, wie die Armee durch das Dorf ritt und ohne Skrupel auf jeden schoss, der ihnen über den Weg lief. Eins der Kinder hob die Arme, als ein Soldat auf dem Pferd vor ihm anhielt. Das Lachen des Soldaten übertönte das Geschrei um ihn herum. Er hob das Gewehr an und schoss auf das Kind, das blutüberströmt zu Boden sackte. Dann sah Adam wie Amarok sich dem befehlshabenden Offizier in den Weg stellte. In friedlicher Absicht hob er beide Hände. Aber auch der Offizier lachte nur los und schoss auf den Häuptling. Adam streckte seine Hand aus, und nun endlich war er auch in der Lage zu schreien. So schnell es seine Beine zuließen rannte er zu seinem Freund und Vater. Die letzten Meter rutschte er auf den Knien. Dann war er neben ihm und seine Hände verharrten dicht über dem Körper von Koko's Vater. Adam traute sich nicht ihn zu berühren.

„Es tut mir leid, Adam. Wir haben das Spiel verloren."

Der Kopf von Adam zuckte nach oben. Durch einen Schleier von Tränen erkannte er Jörn, der neben dem toten Häuptling stand und mit der Schulter zuckte. „Aber mal gewinnt man und mal verliert man. Wie beim Pokern."

Mit gezogener Waffe stand Adam nun vor dem Sohn von Tom. Er schrie ihn an. „Du hast sie auf dem Gewissen. Du hast sie umgebracht."

„Sie hätten ja auch gehen können."

Ohne zu überlegen zog Adam den Abzugshebel und schoss den Sohn seines besten Freundes ins Gesicht. Er hatte die Waffe noch auf ihn gerichtet als Jörn am Boden lag. Das Blut, das ihm entgegen gespritzt war, lief ihm über die Augen. Dann spürte er wie er von einem Pfeil in den Rücken getroffen wurde. Er blickte an sich herunter und sah die Spitze wie sie aus seiner Brust ragte. Dann erschrak er. Er hatte nicht seine normale Kleidung an, sondern trug die eines Armeeoffiziers.

„Captain Cartwright, das Dorf ist nun gesäubert. Wir könnten nun die Zelte abbrennen, wenn Sie den Befehl dazu geben."

Den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt, brüllte Adam los.

Schweißgebadet und mit einem wilden Herzschlag riss Adam die Augen auf. Der Blick war an die dunkle Decke gerichtet. Er hörte wie schwer und wie schnell er atmete. Er schwang die Beine aus dem Bett und legte sich die Hände vor die Augen. Die Ellenbogen waren auf die Knie gelegt. Erfolglos versuchte er die Bilder aus seinem Kopf zu verdrängen. Dann spürte er wie eine Hand sich auf seinen Rücken legte. Bridget hatte sich hinter ihn gehockt. Er richtete sich auf, und sie legte die Arme um ihn, so dass ihre Hände nun auf seiner Brust lagen. Adam legte seine Hände auf ihre und presste sie fest an sich.

„War es wieder derselbe Traum?"

Ganz langsam nickte Adam mit den Kopf. Seit er aus dem Camp zurück war, und er noch nichts aus Washington oder von seinem Anwalt gehört hatte, träumt er in jeder zweiten Nacht immer wieder diesen Traum. In einer der Nächte war er schreiend aufgewacht, so dass auch Bridget aus dem Schlaf gerissen wurde. In dieser Nacht hatte er ihr auch von seiner Angst erzählt, dass er den Kampf um sein Land verlieren könnte. Er lehnte sich nun an sie und schloss die Augen. Allmählich beruhigte sich seine Atmung wieder. „Bridget, ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich diese Träume noch aushalte. Wenn ich nicht bald eine Nachricht bekomme, …."

„Vielleicht solltest du mit Amarok zu deinem Berg gehen. Er findet doch immer die richtigen Worte um dir deine Ängste zunehmen."

„Ich kann jetzt nicht weg. Wir haben so viel zu tun. Nicht umsonst mussten wir doch das Essen bei Joe und Dianne um einige Wochen verschieben."

Etwas musste Bridget nun schmunzeln. Als Adam seinem Bruder gesagt hatte, dass das Familienessen erst Anfang Mai stattfinden konnte, wirkte dieser nicht sehr enttäuscht. Aber auch wenn Adam nicht müde wurde zu betonen, dass die beiden alleine klar kommen mussten, würde sie übermorgen zu Dianne gehen und ihr sagen, dass Koko und sie am Samstag früher kommen würden, um ihr bei den Vorbereitungen zu helfen. Dann kehrten ihre Gedanken jedoch zurück zu Adam. Er schlief kaum noch eine Nacht richtig, und wenn er doch mal einschlief, kam dieser Traum. Schon seit einigen Tagen konnte man sehen, wie schlecht es ihm ging. „Dann rede mit Koko. Sie hat sicher etwas in ihrer Kräuterküche, das dir helfen könnte, dass du mal wieder richtig schlafen kannst. Adam, man sieht es dir nicht nur an, dass du nicht genug Schlaf hast, man spürt es auch. Du knurrst jeden an, der nicht gleich nachvollziehen kann, was du von ihm willst."

Immer wieder atmete Adam tief ein und aus. Dann nahm er seine Uhr, die auf dem Tisch lag. „Ich werde mich etwas raussetzten."

Er stand auf und zog sich seine Hose und sein Hemd an. Bridget setzte sich auf ihre Fersen und legte ihre Hände übereinander. Mitfühlend sah sie ihn an. „Adam, …."

Sie wusste genau, dass er in dieser Nacht nicht wieder einschlafen würde. Er würde erst einige Zeit draußen auf seine Berge schauen und dann im Büro arbeiten bis die Sonne aufging. Bevor er das Zimmer verließ, blieb er nochmals am Bett stehen. „Ich muss heute in die Stadt, aber auf dem Rückweg werde ich zu Koko reiten. Ich hoffe, sie redet wieder mit mir, auch wenn ich immer noch nicht damit einverstanden bin, dass sie den Bären solange behalten wollen, bis er alleine zurechtkommt."

Bridget konnte nur mit den Kopf schütteln. Wenn er sich auch schon immer Gedanken um seine Brüder und die Leute, die ihm am Herzen lagen, gemacht hatte, so war es, seit Ben weg war, noch schlimmer geworden. In dieser Hinsicht wurde er seinem Vater immer ähnlicher. Sie legte sich wieder hin und versuchte wieder in den Schlaf zu finden. Es war keinem geholfen, wenn sie nun auch jede Nacht wie er wach war.

XXX  
Wütend knallte Adam die Tür der Post zu. Weder hier noch bei seinem Anwalt war eine Nachricht aus Washington oder von Clement und seinen Freunden eingetroffen. Mit jedem Tag, der verstrich, wurde die Wut in Adam auf Jörn größer. Auch wenn er wusste, dass der Junge ihm nur helfen wollte, war es für ihn ganz gut, dass er noch nicht aus San Francisco zurück war. Adam legte seine Hände auf den Gurt und versuchte sich wieder zu beruhigen.

„Schlechte Nachrichten, Adam?"

Nur ein wenig neigte Adam den Kopf zur Seite. „Möchtest du etwas Wichtiges, Marc? Ich habe heute keine Zeit mir dein dummes Gequatsche anzuhören."

Adam lief weiter, als er das Grinsen im Gesicht von Marc sah. „Was ist los, Adam? Sind noch mehr deiner Arbeiter abgehauen?"

Unverzüglich stoppte Adam und drehte sich wieder um. Er schnauzte Marc förmlich an. „Was weißt du darüber?"

Mit einem Schritt stand nun auch Marc auf der Straße. „Genug, dass ich weiß, dass ihr einige Verträge nicht einhalten könnt, wenn du den Zeitplan nicht einhalten kannst, und im Moment sieht es ja nicht danach aus."

Sehr bedrohlich waren der Blick und die Stimme von Adam. „Ich mache dich kalt, wenn ich erfahre, dass du damit etwas zu tun hast."

„Da brauchst du nicht zu warten."

Das dreckige Grinsen von Marc wurde noch größer. „Mein Partner und ich wollen gerne dein Projekt übernehmen, und wir bekommen dafür Unterstützung des Nevada Territorium. Nicht mehr lange, Adam, und die Bahn gehört uns, und deine Firma mit diesem Engländer ist nur noch Geschichte."

Die Wangenknochen von Adam zuckten. „Nur über mein Leiche."

Die Hand von Marc ging langsam zu seinem Colt. „Ich war immer etwas schneller, Adam."

Auch Adams Hand lag nun ganz dicht über seiner Waffe. Der Blick war eiskalt und nur auf Marc gerichtet.

„Wenn du ziehst, bist du ein toter Mann."

Adam wagte nicht, den Blick von Marc abzuwenden, aber er hatte sofort die Stimme hinter sich erkannt. Marc lachte laut los. „Du stehst auf der Seite von Adam? Ich konnte es nicht glauben, als Frederic mir erzählte, dass du schon geholfen hast, dass Adam das Stück Land wiederbekommt, was er so dringend für den Bau brauchte."

Adam hörte hinter sich, wie die Waffe gespannt wurde. „Ich wiederhole mich nur ungern. Mach, dass du hier verschwindest, Marc."

Nun wurde es Marc doch etwas zu heiß. Zu lange kannte er Mitch schon, dass dieser nicht lange fackeln würde. So hob er die Hände hoch und lief einige Schritte zurück. „Wir sprechen uns noch, Adam. Frederic freut sich schon darauf, dich fertig zu machen."

Einen kurzen Augenblick wartete Adam noch, dann drehte er sich langsam um. Die Hand hatte er noch immer an der Waffe. Hinter ihm stand Mitch mit gezogener Waffe. Ganz klein wurden die Augen von Adam. „Warum …?"

Wütend und mit einem sehr abfälligen Blick kam Mitch näher und steckte seine Waffe in das Holster. „Bilde dir nur nichts ein, Weichwurst! Es gibt nur zwei Gründe, warum ich nicht dabei zugesehen habe wie Marc dich abknallt." Mitch sah ihn von oben bis unten an. „Der eine ist, dass ich keinen Ärger mit MEINER Frau haben will. Denn leider mag sie dich, aber bevor du dir darauf was einbildest, sie gehört jetzt mir! Und der zweite ist, …" Jetzt lachte Mitch etwas. „… ich bin der Einzige, der dir das Licht ausblasen darf. Kein anderer. Du hast mein Leben zerstört, und somit habe ich das Recht deins zu beenden."

Wütend schlug Adam Mitch gegen die Schulter. „Dann mach es doch gleich, oder bist du zu feige dazu?"

„Nennst du mich einen Feigling? Du bist doch die Heulsuse. Deinetwegen musste doch dein Vater eine Pause einlegen."

„Wie bitte?"

Mitchs Antwort war ein linker Haken. Adam taumelte zurück, aber recht bald hatte er sich gefangen und stürzte auf Mitch los.

Den ganzen Weg fragte sich Tom, warum Marc Adam erschießen wollte. So war er doch ziemlich überrascht, als er bei der Post eintraf und nicht Marc sah, sondern Mitch, der sich mit Adam auf der Straße prügelte. Ein Seitenblick zu Steve genügte, und jeder schnappte sich einen der beiden. Völlig in Rage hatte Adam nicht mitbekommen, dass es nun Tom war, der ihm am Kragen gepackt hatte. So holte er aus und schlug seinem Freund mit der Faust ins Gesicht. Der Sheriff hatte nur Glück, dass Adam durch die Schlägerei schon ziemlich Federn hatte lassen müssen, und der Schlag deshalb nicht mehr ganz so kräftig war. Trotzdem musste er sich erst einmal wieder sammeln. Dann packte er Adam erneut und schlug ihn mit voller Wucht in den Magen. Dann drehte er ihm den Arm auf den Rücken und führte ihn ins Büro. Steve folgte ihm mit einem fluchenden Mitch.

XXXX

Die Arme vor dem Körper verschränkt. So standen Bridget und Yvette vor den Zellen. „Wenn ihr die Strafe bezahlt, dann könnt ihr sie mitnehmen. Beide hatten leider nicht genug Geld in den Taschen, sonst hätte ich euchnicht holen lassen."

Tom stand neben den beiden Frauen, die noch immer ziemlich fassungslos in die Zellen sahen. Adam und Mitch saßen sich auf den Pritschen gegenüber und tauschten Blicke, bei denen zu sehen war, dass sie sofort wieder aufeinander losgehen würden, wenn die Gitterstäbe nicht zwischen ihnen wären. Yvette war die erste, die ihre Stimme wieder fand. „Du kannst sie bis morgen hier behalten, Tom. Bridget und ich haben auch nicht genügend Geld dabei, und wir haben auch keine Zeit jetzt zur Bank zu gehen, da wir beide noch einen Termin drüben im Kaffeehaus haben."

„Haben wir?"

Bridget schaute sie verwundert an.

Nun zeigte Yvette auf die beiden Männer. „Bridget, sehen Sie sich die Zwei an! Die bekommen nicht mal mit, dass wir hier sind. Ich habe keine Lust mehr mich darüber aufzuregen, dass sich mein Mann wie ein kleiner Schuljunge benimmt. Wenn er meint sich mitten auf der Hauptstraße prügeln zu müssen, wegen etwas, das dreißig Jahre her ist, dann muss er mit den Konsequenzen leben. Ich würde lieber ein paar Ratschläge von Ihnen bekommen." Sie legte ihre Hand auf ihren Bauch. „.. es ist doch mein erstes Kind, und Sie können mir sicher die eine oder andere Frage beantworten."

Doch etwas zögerlich nickte Bridget mit den Kopf. Dann jedoch sah sie wieder zu Adam, der bis jetzt nicht einmal zu ihr gesehen hatte, seitdem sie hier vor der Zelle stand. Und dann gab sie Yvette Recht. Warum sollte sie sich wieder den halben Tag aufregen? Adam würde ihr in dieser Sache sowieso nicht zuhören. So stimmte sie dem Vorschlag zu. Yvette würde sicher nie ihre beste Freundin werden, aber sie würde ihr eine gute Nachbarin werden. So verließen beide Damen das Gefängnis und ließen einen ziemlich sprachlosen Sheriff zurück.

XXXXXX

„Joe, was um Himmelswillen machst du da?"

Dianne war mit Mary-Beth aus dem Haus gekommen und konnte nicht glauben, was sie dort sah. Joe kniete im Schlamm und schaute sie zwar etwas müde, aber frech an. „Ich fange die Hühner für das Essen morgen."

Langsam setzte Dianne ihre Tochter runter und lief einige Schritte auf die riesige Schlammpfütze zu. „Aber …." Sie zeigte mit den Händen und weiter mit einen ungläubigen Gesichtsausdruck auf den ganzen Dreck. „… wo kommt das ganze Wasser her? Es hat doch nicht geregnet."

Joe stand auf und legte den Arm um Dianne. Diese war noch immer so fassungslos, dass sie gar nicht mitbekam, dass nun auch ihr Kleid mit Schlamm beschmutzt war. „Die Biester lassen sich einfach nicht fangen, und so dachte ich, wenn ich sie mit Wasser nass spritze, laufen sie zurück in den Stall, und ich könnte sie dort leichter fangen."

Der Kopf von Dianne schwenkte von links nach rechts. „Da hier doch mehr als ein Wassereimer verschüttet wurde, und du noch immer kein Huhn in der Hand hast, hat dein genialer Plan wohl nicht funktioniert."

„Sie werden schon etwas langsamer, ….. warte …"

Geduckt lief Joe einige Schritte vor. Dann hechtete er los und landete auf dem Bauch. Der Schlamm spritze hoch und Dianne schrie los. Aber sie konnte sich nicht rechtzeitig wegdrehen, und so waren ihr ganzes Gesicht und die Haare mit Matsch bedeckt. „JOE …!"

„Da, halt es fest."

Noch im Liegen zeigte Joe auf ein Huhn, das in Diannes Richtung rannte. Ohne genauer nachzudenken, was sie nun tat, versuchte nun auch Dianne erfolglos das Huhn zu fangen. Erst als sie in der Pfütze saß, wurde ihr bewusst was sie getan hatte. Ihre Stimme war nun eine Mischung aus Weinen und Schreien und spiegelte wieder, was für eine Wut sie auf Joe hatte. „Little Joe, sieh dir an wie ich aussehe! Wie soll ich das nun alles schaffen! Ich hatte nicht eingeplant, dass wir beide noch ein Bad nehmen müssen."

Little Joe setzte sich ihr gegenüber auf den Boden und versuchte ein Lächeln aufzusetzen. „Das geht schon."

„Das geht schon? Joe, du hast bis jetzt kein Huhn gefangen. Wir beide sehen aus wie kleine Kinder. Bis ich meine Haare trocken habe, ist es spät abends. Wie soll ich da schon alles für morgen vorbereiten? Du bringst meinen ganzen Zeitplan durcheinander."

Stöhnend schloss Joe die Augen. „Nun fange du nicht auch noch damit an. Ich kann das Wort schon nicht mehr hören. Das ist Adams zweites Lieblingswort. Das kommt gleich nach 'Verantwortung'. Jeden Tag muss ich mir anhören, wir liegen nicht mehr im Zeitplan. … Joe du musst mehr Verantwortung übernehmen, und ….." Verwundert schaute Joe nun seine Frau an, als diese anfing zu lachen. „.. Was ist los?"

„Ich gebe dir ungern Recht, aber zurzeit ist er schlimmer als dein Vater. Ich zucke jedes Mal zusammen, wenn er vorbeikommt und überlege, was ich nun schon wieder falsch gemacht habe."

„Danke, …. ich dachte schon, ich bilde mir das ein. Gestern habe ich nur ein neues Lasso geholt, weil meins kaputt war, da hat er mich gleich angeraunzt, warum ich nicht draußen auf der Weide bin."

Sanft sahen sich beide an. „Es sind ja nur noch … zehn Monate bis dein Vater wieder da ist."

„Wenn sie pünktlich wiederkommen! Aber Adam kann so viel meckern wie er will. Ich werde diese Zeit überstehen, denn du bist ja bei mir."

„Oh, Joe …."

Sie lehnte sich vor und küsste ihn. Aber schon ein wenig später unterbrach Joe den Kuss und zeigte hektisch auf eine Stelle hinter Dianne. Sie drehte sich um und schmunzelte. So leise wie möglich sprach nun Joe mit seiner Tochter. Diese saß ebenfalls im Schlamm und hatte ein Huhn im Arm. „Mary-Beth, …. bleib ganz ruhig sitzen. Daddy kommt und nimmt dir das Huhn ab."

„Nein."

Sie drehte sich mit dem Huhn weg.

„Joe, vergiss es. Du wirst es nicht bekommen, und ihr könnt es auch nicht gebrauchen. Es ist zu klein."

Joe schaute nach oben. Neben der Pfütze stand Bridget und blickte sich amüsiert um. „Bridget ….? Du hier?"

„Du kannst froh sein, dass ich hier bin und nicht dein Bruder. Soll ich dir sagen, was er euch jetzt erzählt hätte?"

Joe stand auf und reichte Dianne die Hand, um ihr auch aufzuhelfen. „Das brauchst du nicht. Ich kann ihn auch so schon hören."

Sein Blick wurde etwas wütender. „Bist du jetzt hergeschickt worden, um uns zu kontrollieren?"

„Nein, mein lieber Joe. Ich bin hier um deine Frau zu fragen, ob sie meine Hilfe braucht."

„Nein, die brauchen wir nicht."

Vorsichtig zupfte Dianne am Hemd von Joe. „Also, …"

„Zuckerschnütchen …"

Bridget rollte mit den Augen, als sie den Blick von Joe sah, und wie er wieder versuchte Dianne zu überreden, dass sie keine Hilfe brauchen würde. So packte sie ihren Schwager am Arm und stieß ihn zum Haus.

„Du gehst jetzt durch die Waschküche. Ziehst dort deine Schuhe und Sachen aus und bereitest schon mal das Wasser für ein Bad vor. Dianne kommt mit Mary-Beth gleich nach."

„Aber …"  
„Kein aber, Joe."

Mit hängendem Kopf lief Joe zur Waschküche. „Dianne, du musst Joe auch mal zeigen, dass du wütend bist und nicht immer gleich nachgeben, wenn er dich lieb ansieht."

Dianne hob die Schultern hoch und schaute Bridget etwas verzweifelt an. „Aber was soll ich denn machen, wenn er mich so lieb ansieht?"

„Dianne, schau dich um. Du willst mir doch nicht sagen, dass du es gut findest was hier passiert ist? Du hast dir für morgen eine Menge Gäste eingeladen, und nun musst du nicht nur Mary-Beth und dich baden. Du musst auch noch das Haus wieder in Ordnung bringen, weil sich Joe sicherlich nicht in der Waschküche umgezogen hat. Und denke noch an die ganze schmutzige Wäsche, die du noch einweichen, wenn nicht sogar heute noch waschen musst."

Die Augen von Dianne wanderten von Bridget zur Pfütze, dann zu ihrer Tochter und weiter zum Haus. Danach atmete sie laut aus. „Und bisher habt ihr nicht ein Huhn gefangen. Ganz im Gegenteil. Ihr könnt froh sein, wenn sie nach dem Schreck die nächsten Tage überhaupt noch Eier legen."

„Aber er hat es doch gut gemeint."

„Ja, das hat er, und das sollst du ihn auch glauben lassen, aber du musst endlich lernen, dass du hier das Sagen hast."

„ICH?"

„Dianne, du musst dir dein Haus und deine Ehe wie ein Schiff vorstellen. Und auf diesem Schiff bist du der kommandierende Offizier. Du sagst, wo ihr lang fahren sollt. Du steuerst es."

„Ich und nicht Joe? Aber er ist doch der Mann."

Bridget schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich denke, ich muss dir noch einige andere Geheimnisse einer Ehe erzählen."

Traurig blickte Dianne sie an. „Kannst du mir erst einmal sagen, wie ich an die Hühner komme? Sonst wird das morgen ein sehr trockenes Essen."

„Hast du jemanden erzählt, was du als Essen geplant hast?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Gut. Das ist auch eine wichtige Regel. Sprich nicht über den Speiseplan, dann kann auch niemand die Nase rümpfen, wenn plötzlich etwas anders auf dem Teller liegt. Das zweite ist, versuche nicht genauso zu kochen wie Emillia oder wie ich. Fange langsam an. Du hast dir zum ersten Mal so viele Personen eingeladen. Darunter eine Menge Kinder. Denkst du, die bleiben gerne lange am Tisch sitzen?"

Wieder zuckte Dianne nur mit den Schultern. „Es ist schönes Wetter. Deshalb mache lieber ein Barbecue. Du musst zwar auch dafür eine Menge vorbereiten, aber du musst dich zum Beispiel nicht auch noch darum kümmern, dass der Tisch schön gedeckt ist. Die Kinder können hier draußen spielen, und das Ganze verläuft etwas entspannter für dich. So siehst du, wie es ist für so eine große Familie zu planen ohne dich gleich so unter Druck zu setzten."

„Ich muss noch eine Menge lernen, nicht wahr?"

Lächelnd blickte Bridget sie nun an. „Du weißt und kannst schon eine Menge. Du musst nur lernen, nicht immer gleich alles wieder zu vergessen, wenn Joe dich verliebt ansieht."

„Aber du und Adam streitet euch doch nicht so oft."

„Dianne, das kannst du mir glauben, es hat mich ganz schön Nerven gekostet bis ich Adam soweit hatte, dass nur ein Blick von mir reicht, und er weiß, dass er die Grenze überschritten hat. Aber nun lass uns Mary-Beth nehmen und euch vom Dreck befreien. Ich habe nicht ganz solange Zeit, dann muss ich Henri von George befreien, und morgen Vormittag kommen dann Koko und ich um dir bei den Vorbereitungen zu helfen."

Dianne nahm ihre Tochter auf den Arm und war zwar immer noch geschafft, bei der Vorstellung was noch alles bis morgen zu erledigen war, aber genauso war sie erleichtert, dass sie so eine Unterstützung von der Familie bekam.

XXXXXX

„Mach mal eine Pause Joe, und trink etwas."

„Pause?"

Zweimal musste Joe hinsehen, ob wirklich Adam vor ihm stand und ihm gerade eine Flasche hinhielt. Den ganzen Vormittag war er schon damit beschäftigt gewesen, die gefällten Bäume für den Transport fertig zu machen und hatte sich nicht getraut, nur einmal eine Pause zu machen. Die Launen seines Bruders waren in den letzten Wochen immer schlimmer geworden. Zwar hatte Adam ihn seit Beginn der Woche nicht mehr angeraunzt, aber so richtig hatte er dem Frieden noch nicht getraut. So griff er erst noch zögerlich zur Flasche. Auch, dass sein Bruder seit langem wieder einmal ein Lächeln auf dem Gesicht hatte, wunderte ihn.

Adam musste schmunzeln, als er den Blick von Joe sah. Kein Wunder, dass dieser fürchtete, dass er wieder ein Opfer seiner schlechten Laune werden würde, aber seitdem der Brief aus Washington eingetroffen war, dass sein Land nicht enteignet werden sollte, und dass sie auch keine Zeit und kein Interesse daran hatten die Gosiute umzusiedeln, wenn sie nicht gerade gegen ein Gesetz verstoßen würden, hatte sofort dafür gesorgt, dass er wieder besser schlafen konnte. Immer wieder hatte er den Brief gelesen, und eine tonnenschwere Last war von ihm abgefallen. Die ganze Nacht hatte er mit Jenks dann im Dorf verbracht und gefeiert. Erst gestern hatte er den Brief erneut gelesen, um sicher zu gehen, dass er sich nicht geirrt hatte.

„Wie sieht es aus, Joe? Wenn du mit dem Stamm fertig bist, wollen wir dann beide in die Stadt reiten und ein Bier trinken gehen?"

Wild hustend, weil er sich beim Trinken verschluckt hatte, sah Joe seinen Bruder an. „Es ist gerade mal kurz nach zwei."

„Und?"

„Zeitplan?"

„Dafür wirst du am Sonntag hier weiter machen."

„WAS?"

Adam lief zu Sport und grinste. „Das war ein Scherz. Wir liegen gut im … Zeitplan. Ich bin gleich zurück, und dann reiten wir beide los."

„PA ….!"

Adam wendete sich im Sattel um und sah Bernardo wild winkend angaloppiert kommen.

„PA …!"

Mit einem Ruck zog Adam Sport rum und ritt ihm entgegen. „Was ist passiert?"

Bernardo war kaum in der Lage sein Pferd zum Stehen zu bringen. „Die Brücke an der kleinen Schlucht kurz hinter dem ersten Berg ….." Wild drehte sich sein Pferd im Kreis. „…sie ist eingestürzt, und der Zug war gerade drauf …."

Mit zusammengepressten Zähnen hielt Adam die Luft an. „Er ist auch abgestürzt?"

„Si Señor. Mit all den Arbeitern, die gerade zum zweiten Berg gefahren werden sollten."

Adam schloss die Augen. Auch wenn die Brücke nicht sehr hoch war, gab es sicher Tote und eine Menge Verletzte. „JOE ….!"

Er ritt zu seinem Bruder, aber stieg nicht aus dem Sattel. „Es gab einen Unfall an der kleinen Schlucht. Sag Hoss und Jenks Bescheid, dass ich ihre Hilfe brauche. Sie sollen dorthin kommen."

Adam wartete keine Antwort ab, sondern ritt so schnell er konnte zur Unfallstelle.


	116. Chapter 116

Immer wieder sah Adam auf den Balken in seiner Hand, um dann auf die eingestürzte Brücke zu blicken. Nach den ganzen Stunden, die er schon hier an der Unfallstelle war, fiel es ihm sehr schwer seine Wut zu unterdrücken. Sie hatten vor gut einer Stunde den letzten verletzten Arbeiter aus den Trümmern bergen können. Darüber war Adam sehr erleichtert, da es nicht mehr lange dauern würde, und es wäre zu dunkel gewesen, um weiter zu suchen, ohne sich oder die Verletzten zu gefährden. Wütend warf Adam den Balken in dem Moment auf den Boden, als sich Finn neben ihn stellte.

„Ich habe auch zwei gefunden." Finn zeigte auf den Balken am Boden. „Für mich war es unvorstellbar, dass es ein Unfall gewesen sein sollte. Dazu haben wir zu sehr immer wieder alles kontrolliert und überprüft."

Adam legte die linke Hand vor den Mund und sein Blick war ins Nirgendwo gerichtet. Finn legte kurz seine Hand auf seinen Rücken. „Du hast keine Beweise."

Wütend drehte sich Adam zu seinem Partner. „Finn, verdammt nochmal, wer sonst hat so ein Interesse an diesem Projekt und daran mir, beziehungsweise uns, zu schaden. Und die Balken haben sich nicht von alleine angesägt. Hier war jemand am Werk, der wusste, an welchen Stellen die Balken manipuliert werden mussten, damit die gesamte Konstruktion einbricht, wenn ein Zug darüber fährt." Kurz holte Adam tief Luft. „Und wir beide wissen ganz genau, wer diese Kenntnisse besitzt."

Finn wusste, dass Adam Recht hatte. Adam hatte ihm von der Begegnung mit Marc erzählt, und was dieser und Frederic vorhatten. „Du denkst doch nicht darüber nach das Projekt einzustellen? ….. Adam, dann haben sie gewonnen."

Bevor er Finn antworten konnte, sah Adam in den Himmel um sich wenigsten etwas zu beruhigen. Da hatte sich gerade seine Sorge um sein Land gelegt, da stand ihm schon wieder der nächste Ärger ins Haus, und er spürte, wie der falsche Wolf von Tag zu Tag mehr die Kontrolle über sein Herz übernahm. Langsam senkte er den Kopf und schaute Finn an. „Wenn es nur die Brücke gewesen wäre, Finn, aber wir haben drei Tote und zwölf Verletze, und so wie ich Marc und Frederic einschätze, war das erst der Anfang. Wie soll ich damit leben, wenn es beim nächsten Mal noch mehr Tote geben wird?"

Nun ließ auch Finn seine Augen über die Unglücksstelle schweifen. „Dann sage es den Arbeitern, dass der Bau sabotiert wird. Erzähle ihnen, dass andere sich die Lorbeeren für deine Idee abholen wollen. Du hast doch selbst mitbekommen, dass einige Arbeiter wieder zurückgekommen sind, als sie bemerkt haben, wie sehr wir uns um sie hier gekümmert haben. Dass auf anderen Baustellen ihre Interessen nicht so berücksichtigt werden."

Geschafft legte Adam nun die Hand vor seine Augen. Hatte es sein Vater vor einigen Jahren schon geahnt? Dass sich Adam zu viel auflud? Die Verantwortung für die Ranch, für die Baustelle, für sein Land und die Rechte der Gosiute? Seine Familie? Bereits der Kampf gegen Clement in den letzten Monaten hatte ihn eine Menge Kraft gekostet, und jetzt musste er wieder seine Augen überall haben.

„Adam …, ich weiß wie nahe dir so etwas immer geht, und dass du in erster Linie an die Arbeiter denkst und sie schützen willst, aber darauf spekuliert die andere Seite doch nur. Zeige ihnen, dass du dich nicht in die Knie zwingen lässt. Geh in die Stadt und lächle Marc nur mitleidig ins Gesicht. Zeige den verdammten Kerlen, dass Cartwright und O'Sullivan die Arbeit an der Bahn zu Ende bringen, und dass wir diese dann in einigen Jahren auch gemeinsam feierlich eröffnen werden."

Stück für Stück nahm Adam die Hand herunter. Dabei zog er eine Augenbraue hoch. „Hast du gerade geflucht?"

„Ich habe dir gesagt, dass wir nicht aufgeben werden."

Adam drehte sich von Finn weg und lief eine Weile durch den Berg von Schutt, der um sie herum den Boden bedeckte. Dann richtete er seinen Blick wieder in den Himmel und sah zu wie die Dunkelheit langsam das Sonnenlicht verdrängte. Und ganz leise sagte er dann zu sich, dass die Sonne sich am nächsten Tag ihren Platz zurück erkämpfen würde und so würde er es auch machen. Er würde sich nicht von der Dunkelheit, die erneut über ihn kommen wollte, besiegen lassen. Er würde kämpfen. Er würde weiter kämpfen, bis er gesiegt hatte. Niemals würden andere über sein Schicksal entscheiden. Das konnte nur einer. Noch immer war sein Blick in den Himmel gerichtet, und die rechte Hand lag auf seiner Kette. Er senkte seinen Kopf nicht und sah auch nicht zu Finn. „Wir machen weiter, und ich werde morgen früh mit den Arbeitern sprechen und ihnen die Entscheidung überlassen. Nicht nur wir sind für das Gelingen dieses Projektes verantwortlich, sondern auch sie. Wir werden ihnen sagen, dass sie am Ende auch ein Teil von dem Ganzen sein werden."

Mit einem weiteren tiefen Atemzug drehte er sich nun zu Finn. „Reite du jetzt nach Hause. Ich werde mich noch bei Joe, Hoss und Jenks für ihre Hilfe bedanken und nochmals nach den Verletzten sehen. Wir treffen uns dann morgen früh im Camp der Arbeiter."

Auch Finn holte tief Luft und reichte dann Adam die Hand. „Wir schaffen das, weil wir gemeinsam daran glauben."

Adam nickte ihm zu und lief dann zu seinen Brüdern und zu Jenks.

XXXX

Mit den Händen in den Hosentaschen und den Kopf leicht gesenkt verarbeitete Jörn gerade das Gehörte. Um so tiefer er in die Geschichte der Indianer eintauchte, um so mehr verstand er den Zorn, den sie auf die Weißen hatten. Er verstand nun auch, warum Adam so wütend auf ihn gewesen war. Allmählich begriff er, was für eine Angst er gehabt hatte. Er hob den Kopf und blickte auf die Weite des Landes und musste sich fragen, ob er auch die Kraft hatte, diesen Weg zu gehen, wie Adam. Denn wenn er sich um die Belange der Indianer kümmern würde, könnte er nicht mitten drin sagen, er würde aufhören. Wenn sie ihm vertrauten, dann durfte er sie nicht wie die anderen Weißen enttäuschen. Laut atmete er aus.

„Ich wollte dich nicht verängstigen mit dem was ich dir erzählt und gezeigt habe."

Er wandte sich zu Aiyana um, die auf einem Felsen saß. Er hatte zuvor ihr gegenüber gesessen, aber dann musste er aufstehen um die Bilder in seinem Kopf zu verarbeiten. „Du hast mich nur sehr zum Nachdenken gebracht."

Er setzte sich wieder zu ihr. „Woher weißt du das alles? Du wohnst doch schon so lange bei Adam und Bridget."

„Ihnen war es aber immer wichtig, dass ich meinen Stamm und meine Kultur nicht vergesse. So habe ich viel Zeit im Dorf verbracht und mich auch mit Sallys Vater unterhalten."

Jörn stützte seinen Ellenbogen aufs Knie, sein Kinn auf seine Faust und schaute Aiyana lange an. „Und trotzdem willst du später nicht in einem Dorf wohnen? Warum?"

Die Gesichtszüge von Adams Tochter veränderte sich, und sie wandte den Blick von Jörn ab. Da war jetzt nicht mehr dieser Kampfgeist in den Augen, den sie sonst immer hatte, wenn sie über ihr Volk sprachen. Sie sahen jetzt traurig und etwas ängstlich aus. „Ich kann mich nicht mehr an so vieles erinnern, wie es mit meinen richtigen Eltern war. Es sind immer nur einzelne Bilder oder Gerüche. Was ich aber nie vergessen werde, ist die Zeit bevor die Armee in mein Dorf gekommen ist. Ich kann mich an die Angst erinnern, die meine Mutter hatte, wenn sie abends im Tipi mit meinem Vater sprach." Sie machte eine Pause. Was sie jetzt Jörn erzählen würde, hatte sie nicht mal Wynono erzählt. Zu sehr erzeugten diese Erinnerung noch Schmerzen in ihr, und sie wollte ihrem Vater nicht zeigen, dass sie nicht immer so stark war wie es schien. „Ich …. ich kann nicht vergessen, dass uns unser Häuptling so verraten hat, und das hat er in meinen Augen. Er war blind vor Zorn. Meine Eltern wollten nicht seinen Weg gehen. Sie wollten sich dem von Amarok anschließen, aber das wollte Kajika nicht und da …" Ihr Kopf senkte sich etwas. „Er stand mit zwei weiteren Kriegern plötzlich in unserem Tipi und fragte meinen Vater, ob er bei seinem feigen Plan bleiben wollte. Mein Vater stand aufrecht vor ihm und antwortete ganz stolz, dass er, wenn die Sonne wieder aufgeht, mit uns zu den Gosiute gehen würde. Ich weiß noch ganz genau, wie sehr mein Bruder und ich uns erschrocken haben, als Kajika ihn anschrie, er sei ein Verräter und ihm dann mit seinem Messer den Hals durchschnitt. Meine Mutter schrie so laut, wie ich es noch nie zuvor gehört habe. Sofort wurde sie von Kajika gepackt und gefragt, ob sie immer noch flüchten wollte. Sie kam gar nicht dazu eine Antwort zu geben. Kajika hatte es ihrem Blick angesehen, was sie dachte. Ich habe nur schnell Chesmu an mich gedrückt, dass er nicht auch noch mit ansehen musste, wie unsere Mutter getötet wurde. Und dann sah Kajika zu mir, ….."

Aiyana schloss die Augen und Jörn nahm ihre Hand. „Du musst darüber nicht mit mir sprechen."

Noch während sie mit dem Kopf nickte, sah sie ihn wieder an. „Doch, weil ich mich immer wieder frage, ob ich nicht feige an diesem Tag gewesen bin. Até würde sofort nein sagen, aber bei dir weiß ich, dass du mich nicht nur beruhigen wirst …" Sie schluckte bevor sie fortfuhr. „… er fragte mich, was ich am nächsten Morgen machen würde, und ich sagte nur ganz leise …., dass ich mich mit Chesmu auf den Kampf gegen den weißen Mann vorbereiten werde. Jörn, ich habe gelogen, weil ich Angst gehabt habe. Ich habe an diesem Abend alles verraten, an was meine Eltern geglaubt haben."

Noch immer hielt Jörn ihre Hand. Selten hatte er Aiyana mit so einem Blick gesehen. Was konnte er ihr nun sagen, ohne dass es sich abgedroschen anhören würde. „Aiyana, …. ich .. ich kann mir noch nicht alles merken, was du mir erzählt hast. Aber war da nicht etwas, dass alles einen Sinn hat? Das nichts einfach so passiert?"

„Aber wo liegt der Sinn darin, dass ich nicht gesagt habe, dass ich das tue was meine Eltern wollten?"

„Ich … ich denke zum einen hattest du Angst. Wie alt warst du da? Sieben, … acht? Dann war da auch noch Chesmu. Er war viel zu klein um zu verstehen, was gerade passiert war, und dann sehe ich das wie Simon. Er hat mir erzählt, dass er sich am Anfang auch gefragt hat, wie sein Leben weiter gehen sollte, nachdem sein Großvater tot war und es seinen Stamm nicht mehr gab. Nun würde er es aber verstehen. Dadurch, dass er noch am Leben ist, hat er Adam kennengelernt und somit auch Pelipa. Er ist zwar der letzte Überlebende seines Stammes, aber durch seine Kinder wird sein Stamm weiter leben. So ist es doch auch bei dir. Du und Chesmu habt überlebt. So könnt ihr euren Kindern später erzählen, was eure Geschichte ist."

„Du hast vergessen, … ich will nicht heiraten."

Sanft lächelte Jörn sie an. „Ich bin fest davon überzeugt, dass du in dieser Hinsicht deine Meinung ändern wirst."

Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen sah sie ihn an. „Wir werden sehen."

„Schau dir meine Geschichte an. Auch ich habe mich gefragt, warum mein Leben so verlaufen ist wie es ist. Warum ich erst meine Mutter verlieren musste und dann noch meinen Vater. Nun weiß ich es. Auch ich sollte Adam kennenlernen, um so die Indianer kennenzulernen, damit ich mich um ihre Rechte kümmern kann. Ich hätte sonst nie die Möglichkeit gehabt, Jura zu studieren. Ich hätte mein Leben auf der Farm bei meinen Eltern verbracht. Wir beide mussten diesen Schmerz erleben, um nun für eine gute Sache kämpfen zu können."

Fragend legte Aiyana den Kopf schief. „Dann wirst du nun für uns arbeiten und nicht für Até?"

„Ich werde weiter beim Anwalt deines Vaters arbeiten. Aber ich werde gleichzeitig alles über euch lernen und versuchen zu verstehen, so dass ich dann in einigen Jahren ganz für euch kämpfen kann."

Wütend zog Aiyana ihre Hand weg. „Warum nicht gleich?"

„Weil ich auch erst lernen muss, was es heißt ein Anwalt zu sein. Auch muss ich mir einen Namen machen. Ich kann nicht lospoltern und versuchen einen Kampf zu führen, bei dem ich den Gegner noch gar nicht kenne. Simon hat mir gesagt, wenn ich den Feind besiegen will, dann muss ich ihn erst einmal genau beobachten. Ich muss seine Denkweise verstehen und seine Schwächen kennen. Erst dann kann ich mir eine Strategie für einen Angriff ausdenken."

„Also Little Joe schlägt gleich zu."

„Und Joe verschafft sich damit immer wieder Ärger. Aber beobachte doch mal Adam. Er stürzt sich nie gleich in eine Schlacht. Auch er beobachtet seinen Gegner erst genau. Du siehst bei ihm nie, was er gerade denkt, wenn er sich angegriffen fühlt."

„Wir haben aber eventuell nicht mehr so viel Zeit."

Jörn versuchte nicht zu traurig auszusehen. „Es werden leider noch viele Indianer sterben und auch Weiße, weil die Probleme, die es zwischen uns gibt, nicht von einem Tag zum anderen gelöst werden können. Das Umdenken muss auch hier anfangen." Er tippte sich an die Stirn. „Und das wird mehrere Genrationen brauchen."

Sehr lange saßen sie schweigend da. Nur die Geräusche der Natur waren zu hören. Das Rauschen des Windes in den Bäumen und hin und wieder das Rascheln eines Tieres, welches durch das Unterholz rannte. Jeder von ihnen hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach. Bis Aiyana das Schweigen wieder brach. „Kannst du dich noch an deine Mutter erinnern?"

Etwas lehnte sich Jörn zurück und sah nach oben. „Es fällt mir nicht leicht ihr Gesicht zu sehen, aber ihre Hände, die sehe ich noch genau vor mir. Sie hat mir immer eine Strähne aus der Stirn gewischt. Sie meinte, sie könnte mir die Haare noch so kurz schneiden, diese eine Strähne würde sofort wieder da sein."

„Ich höre die Stimme meiner Mutter immer noch. Sie hat Chesmu immer abends ein Lied vorgesungen. Und ich sehe ihren Mund wie sie ihn anlächelte."

Erneut sah Jörn ihr in die Augen. Dann kniete er sich vor sie hin. „Ich werde für euer Volk kämpfen, Aiyana, aber wir beide werden nicht mitbekommen, ob wir eines Tages friedlich zusammenleben können. Aber wir können den Grundstein dafür legen. So wie es auch Amarok und Adam versuchen. Bitte habe Geduld und stürze dich nicht immer kopflos in irgendeine Auseinandersetzung. Irgendwann wirst du dafür bestraft. Du bist kein kleines Kind mehr, und aus dem Gefängnis heraus wirst du nichts verändern können."

„Es ist aber nicht immer so einfach still zu bleiben, wenn ich höre, was die Leute in der Stadt so alles sagen. Dann werde ich wütend."

„Dann nutze diese Wut aus, mir zu helfen, aber nicht um anderen die Nase zu brechen."

Mit ihrem typischen kämpferischen Blick legte sie die Arme übereinander. „Das kann ich aber noch nicht versprechen."

Lachend stand Jörn auf und reichte ihr die Hand. „Versuch es einfach, und nun lass uns nach Hause reiten, sonst bricht mir dein Vater die Nase, weil es so spät ist."

„Warum sollte er das tun? Du bist doch mein Freund?"

Jörn gab ihr keine Antwort, sondern stieg weiter lachend auf sein Pferd. „Du brauchst nicht so zu lachen. Até weiß genau, dass ich keine Jungs mag."

„Ja, das schon, aber ich mag Mädchen und das wird ihm reichen."

Stöhnend stieg Aiyana aufs Pferd und beide ritten langsam nach Hause.

XXXXX

Adam half Cholette dabei vom Wagen zu klettern, als er schon das laute Jauchzen von Chesmu und Neisha hörte. Tief atmete er durch und versuchte nicht zu sehr die Augen zu verdrehen. Noch immer konnte er es nicht nachvollziehen, dass Koko und Hoss den Bären bei sich hatten. Wie sollte dieser irgendwann alleine zurechtkommen, wenn er sich so an den Menschen gewöhnt hatte.

„Warum kommt ihr so spät?"

„Mein lieber Bruder, ich weiß nicht, ob es dir schon aufgefallen ist, aber wir haben nicht nur ein Kind, und dann kann es auch mal etwas länger dauern bis man fertig ist."

Joe setzte sein bestes Lächeln auf. „Aber Adam, … das ist doch nur eine Frage der genauen Planung. Soll ich dir da mal ein paar Tipps geben?"

„Komm schon Joe, hier wartet Arbeit auf dich."

Hoss packte seinen kleinen Bruder am Genick und schob ihn vor sich zum Haus. Adam folgte den beiden und sah dabei, wie weit die anderen bereits gekommen waren.

„Ihr habt ja schon mit dem Dach angefangen."

„Na, wenn wir auf dich gewartet hätten, dann wären wir heute mit Sicherheit nicht fertig geworden. Wir hätten dann den … ZEITPLAN … nicht eingehalten."

Hoss packte nun Joe unter den Armen und stellte ihn auf die ersten Stufen der Leiter. „Und ich habe dir gesagt, du sollst nicht immer so frech zu unserem Bruder sein."

Mit dem Daumen zeigte Joe auf sich. „Ich bin frech?"

„Hoch mit dir, sonst mache ich dir Beine."

„Ja ja, mit mir kann man's ja machen."

Mit einem leichten Grinsen stieg Joe die Leiter hoch. Hoss stieß seinen Bruder in die Seite. „Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir? Du hast gestern schon so angespannt gewirkt."

Mit zwei Fingern faste sich Adam an die Nasenwurzel und senkte kurz den Kopf. „Es ist im Moment nur etwas viel. Wir versuchen, so schnell wie möglich die Brücke wieder aufzubauen, damit die Arbeiten weitergehen können. Dann muss ich den Trail vorbereiten, und im nächsten Monat wollen noch zwei Händler aus San Francisco kommen, die eventuell regelmäßig Vieh von uns kaufen wollen."

Hoss nickte mit dem Kopf nach oben zu Joe. „Macht der Kleine dir noch immer Probleme?"

Nun kratze sich Adam an der Stirn. „Es ist besser geworden, aber ich sollte die Hoffnung aufgeben, dass er jemals diesen Ernst in der Rancharbeit entwickelt, den ich habe."

„Na ja, du erwartest wirklich immer etwas viel. Du kannst nicht davon ausgehen, dass jeder immer so weit voraus denkt wie du es machst."

Adam schlug Hoss gegen den Arm und lächelte etwas. „Ich habe meine Erwartungen an ihn doch schon zurückgeschraubt, und er macht seine Sache wirklich gut. Ich meine … ich muss ihn nicht mehr jeden Morgen aus dem Bett zerren, weil er verschlafen hat, ….. nur noch jeden dritten.."

Mit lautem Lachen zog Hoss seinen Bruder zu einem kleinen Tisch. Inzwischen war auch Jenks bei ihnen und begrüßte seinen Freund.

„Adam, ich habe mich gestern, als wir angefangen haben, schon etwas gefragt, das ich nicht so ganz verstehe." Hoss zeigte auf die Zeichnung, die Adam angefertigt hatte. „Warum bauen wir jetzt drei Zimmer an, und warum müssen wir dafür diese Wand rausnehmen?"

Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen kratze sich Adam hinter dem Ohr. „Kann ja sein, dass ihr noch mehr als ein Kind haben wollt, und da dachte ich …"

„Adam, ...?"

Jenkins lachte los. „Hoss, siehst du nicht, was er damit erreicht hat?"

„Erreicht?"

„Jenks, wirst du nicht oben auf dem Dach gebraucht?"

„Nein, wird er nicht."

Hoss hielt den Lehrer am Arm fest. „Also, was hat mein Bruder erreicht?"

Simon schielte zu seinem Freund, der versuchte ihn so böse wie möglich anzusehen, was Simion aber gekonnt ignorierte. „So wie Adam es nun geplant hat, kann …." Ein weiterer Blick zu Adam folgte, der nun die Augen nach oben gerichtet hatte. „… er seine Bank dort stehen lassen, wo sie schon immer stand."

„WAS?"

Hoss ließ Jenkins los und war mit einem Schritt bei seinem Bruder. „Ist das wahr? Wir bauen ein Zimmer mehr, damit du die Bank behalten kannst?"

Adam brauchte ihm nicht zu antworten. Das kurze Zucken der Mundwinkel reichte schon. Hoss sah ihn böse an und nahm dann eine Säge, die auf dem Wagen lag und lief zu der Bank. Unverzüglich rannte Adam ihm nach.

„Hoss, ….!"

„Meine Frau, … mein Land, ….. und meine ….." Hoss setzte die Säge an. „… Bank."

„Hoss, ….. bitte …"

Für einen kleinen Moment atmete Adam erleichtert auf, als er sah wie Hoss stoppte, aber dann zeigte dieser mit der Säge auf ihn. „Ich habe dir gesagt, du sollst nicht mein Leben planen. Wenn ich nur zwei Zimmer will, dann will ich auch nur zwei Zimmer, und diese Bank wird sich wunderbar im Kamin machen und uns im Winter schön wärmen."

In dem Moment als Hoss erneut ansetzten wollte, wurde sein Arm festgehalten, und Koko nahm ihn die Säge ab.

„Koko, … das ist unser Leben …"

„Hoss, ich werde mit ihm reden und denke daran, auch ich liebe diese Bank."

Dadurch dass Hoss tief Luft holte, wirkte er gleich noch größer, und Adam machte einen Schritt zurück, als sein Bruder ihn ansah. „Höre damit auf, Adam."

Adam machte einen Schritt zur Seite, als Hoss wieder zu den anderen zurück lief. „Wynono, …. warum hast du nicht mit ihm geredet?"

„Es ging doch nur um eine Bank."

„Ach, nur um eine Bank, …. dann kann ICH sie ja zersägen."

Sofort hielt Adam den Arm von Koko fest. „Entschuldige bitte, …."

Sie nahm seine Hand und beide setzten sich auf die Bank. „Du musst reden, Wynono, …. man sieht und hört den falschen Wolf bei dir sehr deutlich."

Adam lehnte sich zurück und beobachtete die Kinder, die mit den Hunden und dem Bären spielten. Dann sah er nach links, wo Bridget, Pelipa, Sybil und Dianne saßen und sich unterhielten. Er könnte doch eigentlich zufrieden sein. Er hatte gute Freunde und eine wunderbare Familie, aber er schaffte es nicht, die ganzen anderen Sachen, die ihn gerade beschäftigten, zur Seite zu schieben. Immer wieder waren seine Gedanken bei den Dingen, die er in nächster Zeit zu erledigen hatte, oder auf was er achten musste. Es fiel ihm auch schwer, nicht ständig alles auf der Baustelle zu überprüfen. Finn und er hatten überlegt, ob sie in der Nacht Wachen aufstellen sollten, aber recht schnell mussten sie einsehen, dass das Gebiet einfach zu groß war, um alles zu kontrollieren. So hatten sie den Arbeitern gesagt, dass sie selber jeden Morgen genau hinsehen sollten, wenn sie mit ihren Aufgaben anfingen, und sollten sie nur den kleinsten Verdacht haben, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung sei, sie sofort einen von ihnen holen sollten. Erleichtert waren Finn und er, dass kein einziger der Arbeiter gegangen war, nachdem sie ihnen von der Sabotage erzählt hatten, und dass es auch sicher nicht der letzte Versuch war, dass Projekt zu zerstören.

„Koko, es passiert so viel um mich herum, und ich weiß nicht wie ich das Alles lösen kann. Ich habe es, seitdem sie an mein Land wollten, nicht geschafft meine innere Ruhe wieder zu finden. Am liebsten würde ich losgehen und Clement mit seinen Freunden über den Haufen schießen." Nun sah er Koko direkt an. „Koko, … die Wut in mir macht mir Angst. Angst, dass ich sie eines Tage nicht mehr kontrollieren kann. Ich hätte Marc erschossen, wenn Mitch nicht dazwischen gegangen wäre, und sage mir jetzt nicht, dass ich auf meinen Berg gehen soll. Ich habe dafür keine Zeit."

Hart schlug er nun mit dem Kopf nach hinten gegen die Wand. Behutsam legte Koko ihre Hand auf seine und hielt sie fest umschlossen. „Warum habe ich meinen Vater nur auf so eine lange Reise geschickt? Er ist der Einzige, dem ich zur Zeit zutraue, dass er die Belange der Ponderosa so vertreten würde, dass ich mich um Frederic und Marc kümmern könnte, ohne Angst zu haben, dass dort alles zusammenbricht."

„Wynono, du machst dir gerade selber das Leben schwer. Du versuchst über alles, wirklich über alles, die Kontrolle zu haben. Aber das ist nicht nötig. Du musst Joe und Dianne nicht sagen, wie sie ihr Leben führen sollen. Wenn sie Probleme haben, werden sie zu dir kommen, aber nur wenn du ihnen auch mal die Möglichkeit gibst, ihre eignen Erfahrungen zu machen. Du musst Hoss und mir nicht sagen, was wir mit dem Bären oder unseren Kindern machen sollen, und schon gar nicht dir darüber Gedanken machen, ob wir noch drei oder vier weitere Kinder haben wollen. Du musst nicht Giovanna und Rose sagen, wie sie das Waisenhaus am besten führen sollen. Du musst …."

Sie spürte wie nun Adam ihre Hand drückte. „Ich habe verstanden, aber … es ist so schwer loszulassen."

„Hast du nicht genau das deinem Vater immer vorgeworfen? Das er nicht loslassen kann? Müssen wir dich auch erst nach England schicken, damit du merkst, dass wir auch ohne deine Hilfe zurechtkommen?"

Sie hörte von ihrem Freund nur ein leises Knurren, was sie zum Schmunzeln brachte. „Vertraue Little Joe. Er ist zwar immer noch wie ein wildes Pferd unterwegs, aber man merkt auch, dass er sich bemüht immer mehr Verantwortung zu übernehmen, und dass er auch versucht über die Dinge, die er macht, nachzudenken, aber er wird niemals so werden wie du es bist. Also erwarte das auch nicht. Er wird erwachsen werden und dir immer mehr auf der Ranch helfen können, und über Finn brauchen wir, denke ich, nicht zu reden. Mit ihm hast du jetzt einen Partner an der Seite, dem du wirklich vertrauen kannst. Er lebt mit diesem Projekt, genauso wie du."

Noch immer hatte Adam den Kopf an der Wand. „Und was mache ich mit meiner Wut? Was mache ich, wenn wieder etwas passiert? Soll ich nun Mitch als meinen persönlichen Aufpasser engagieren?"

„Das wäre in eurer Beziehung eine überraschende Wendung. … Versuche, dir kleine Momente zu nehmen an denen du probierst die Stille in dir zu finden. Versuche dir zu sagen, dass nichts ohne Grund passiert und vor allem, ….. trinke meinen Tee, den ich dir nachher mitgebe."

Adam sah sie noch immer nicht an. „Ich hasse Tee."

Sie klopfte ihn leicht auf den Oberschenkel. „Aber er hilft, und vor dem Trail gehst du mit Simon und Tom noch auf eine kleine Kanufahrt."

Sehr langsam kam sein Kopf nach vorne. „Ich denke, ich soll zur Ruhe kommen?"

Koko wollte gerade antworten, als Joe kopfüber zu ihnen nach unten schaute. „Hey Adam, kommst du auch mal an die Arbeit, oder kannst du nur Befehle geben?"

„Du bist frech, Little Joe."

„Bin ich nicht. Du bist faul."

Unverzüglich nahm Joe seinen Kopf zurück, weil er ahnte, dass sein Bruder sofort bei ihm sein würde.

„Wynono, ich glaube, du wirst da oben gebraucht, und wenn du schnell arbeitest, können wir schnell alle am Feuer sitzen um zu essen und um … Tee zu trinken."

Laut ausatmend stand Adam auf. „Deinen Tee trinke ich morgen. Heute Abend brauche ich was anderes."

Brummend ging er dann wieder zu den anderen, und Koko kehrte zurück zu ihren Freundinnen.

Little Joe lief vorsichtig über das Dach. Sie mussten nur noch wenige der alten Dachlatten entfernen, und dann konnten sie die neuen Wände anbringen und dort das Dach dann wieder verschließen. Er sah wie Simon gerade eine der alten Latten nach unten fallen ließ. Noch immer war Joe nicht eingefallen, wie er sich an dem Lehrer für die Aktion beim letzten Trail rächen könnte. Wie immer sah man dem Lehrer nicht an, dass sie seit gestern an dem Anbau arbeiteten. Mal wieder fragte sich Joe, wie dieser das immer machte, dass er nie müde aussah, und dann fiel Joe ein, wie er den Lehrer wenigsten ein wenig ärgern konnte. „Simon, …" Joe war nun auf seiner Höhe. „… sag, gibt es etwas, was du nicht kannst?"

Fragend blickte Simon hoch, als er gerade an der nächsten Holzlatte die Nägel entfernte. Aber bevor er was sagen konnte, schlug sich Joe gegen die Stirn und schnippte dann mit dem Finger. „Warum frage ich eigentlich? Natürlich gibt es was, ….. du schaffst es nicht einen Sohn zu bekommen."

Nur mit viel Glück konnte Joe verhindern, dass er nicht vom Dach stürzte. Simon war so schnell aufgesprungen, dass sich Joe so erschrocken hatte, dass er nicht darauf geachtet hatte, wo er hintrat. Nun würde er nicht nur vor seinem Bruder flüchten müssen, sondern auch vor Simon.

Kopfschüttelt sah Adam nach oben, wie Joe versuchte vor Jenks zu flüchten. Trotzdem musste er lachen. Auch wenn er in den vergangen Wochen seine Brüder doch recht oft mit seiner schlechten Laune genervt hatte, merkte man, wie gut es ihnen allen tat, mal wieder so zusammen zu arbeiten. So freute Adam sich schon darauf, wenn sie alles geschafft hätten und dann gemeinsam am Feuer sitzen konnten.

Adam wollte gerade nachsehen, ob die neuen Wände alle fertig waren, als Tom mit genervtem Blick an ihm vorbei lief.

„Was ist denn mit dir los?"

Der Sheriff schaute seinen Freund nicht an. „Mein Sohn meint, seit er Anwalt ist, braucht er sich nicht mehr die Hände schmutzig zu machen."

Adam sah zu Jörn, der mit Aiyana auf dem Zaun saß. „Er ist mit Joe befreundet, was erwartest du?"

„Was ich erwarte? Dass er weiß, was sich gehört."

Erstaunt blickte Adam seinem Freund nach und zuckte dann zusammen, als ihm Hoss lachend auf den Rücken schlug. „So wie du ihm nachschaust, hast du keinen Schimmer, um was es gerade geht."

„Dass Jörn zu faul ist, uns zu helfen. Um was denn sonst?"

„Du nimmst mich gerade auf den Arm, großer Bruder, obwohl es mich schon wundert, dass du das so gelassen siehst. Sag mir nicht, dass es dich nicht stört, dass die beiden so viel Zeit miteinander verbringen."

Mehrmals sah Adam zwischen Hoss und Jörn hin und her. Dann lachte er los. „Hoss, du und Tom, ihr meint doch nicht, dass Jörn und Aiyana, …. komm schon! Jörn wird zweiundzwanzig.

„Und deine Tochter wird vierzehn. Wenn ich dich daran erinnern darf, Dianne war zwölf als sie das erste Mal von Joe geküsst wurde."

Adam legte die Arme übereinander und drehte Tom den Rücken zu. „Das war was völlig anderes, und jeder weiß, dass Aiyana keine Jungs mag. Sie würde jedem die Nase brechen, der in dieser Hinsicht nur eine Andeutung machen würde."

Behutsam legte Hoss den Arm um seinen Bruder und drehte ihn zu den spielenden Kindern. „Das hast du von Rusty auch gesagt und schau mal, wer dort alles spielt."

„Vergleichst du meine Tochter gerade mit meinem Hund?"

Hoss nahm den Arm herunter und lachte wieder. „Denk was du willst. Deine Tochter sagt zwar, dass sie keine Jungs mag, aber Jörn mag eindeutig die Mädchen in der Stadt. Das kann man jedes Wochenende sehen."

Mit einem sehr nachdenklichen Blick sah Adam zu Rusty und den anderen Hunden, wie sie mit den Kindern und dem Bären tobten. Dann schaute er zum Dach hoch und sah Joe, wie er von dort oben mit Dianne sprach. Ganz langsam wanderte dann sein Blick zu Tom der gerade mit Jörn auf dem Weg zu ihnen war. Er machte keine großen Schritte, aber recht schnell war er bei dem Wagen mit dem Werkzeug, auf dem er seinen Gurt abgelegt hatte. Ohne den Kopf groß zu heben, nahm er die Waffe aus dem Holster und öffnete die Trommel. „Hallo Jörn. Schön das du uns nun auch helfen willst. Geht es dir gut?"

„Ja, mir geht es gut."

Sehr verhalten hatte Jörn ihm geantwortet, als er mit Tom auf seiner Höhe war. Noch immer schaute Adam mehr auf die Trommel, die er dann ziemlich kräftig zuschlug. Nickend hob er dann den Kopf an. „Dann hoffen wir mal alle, dass es auch so bleibt, und du dich nicht plötzlich schlecht fühlst, weil du Probleme hast deine Augen und Hände unter Kontrolle zu halten."

Nicht lange brauchte Jörn um zu begreifen, was Adam gerade gemeint hatte. Sein Vater hatte ihm ja gerade schon einige passende Worte gesagt. So stand er nun ganz dicht bei Adam. „Ich weiß was ich mache. Weißt du nun endlich, dass ich kein kleiner Junge mehr bin?"

Kurz blitzte es in Adams Augen, aber Jörn senkte den Blick nicht. „Wenn ich das nicht wüsste, hätte ich diese Worte nicht an dich gerichtet. Nur du hast noch immer nicht gelernt, wie du mit mir reden solltest."

„Ich rede so mit dir, damit du merkst, dass das, was ich sage, auch Hand und Fuß hat, und du mich endlich als erwachsene Person ansehen solltest."

„Ich sollte meinem Anwalt vertrauen können, aber das fällt mir bei dir sehr schwer."

„Ich bin nicht dein Anwalt. Ich arbeite bei deinem Anwalt, aber ich bezweifle, dass ich jemals für dich arbeiten werde, wenn du mir ständig sagst, was ich zu tun oder zu lassen habe, aber von mir keine Ratschläge annimmst."

Die ganze Zeit hatten sich beide starr in die Augen gesehen. Doch dann wurde Jörn von Hoss weggezogen. „Du kommst jetzt am besten mit mir mit, die nächsten Wände aufzustellen, und du großer Bruder, gehst am besten aufs Dach. Tom kommst du auch?"

Der Sheriff hob die Hand und signalisierte Hoss damit, dass er gleich folgen würde. „Adam, du brauchst ihn nicht so anzufahren. Ich habe das im Auge und mit ihm geredet. Seit er zurück ist, geht mir schon so Einiges gegen den Strich. Ich habe ihn gerade daran erinnert, dass er der Sohn des Sheriffs ist, und wenn er sich mit einem Mädchen verabreden möchte, er das gerne tun kann, aber auf keinen Fall mit den Töchtern meiner Freunde und schon gar nicht mit Aiyana."

„Aiyana weiß sich schon zu wehren. Er sollte nur langsam begreifen, dass man als Anwalt nicht wie ein Revolverheld durch die Gegend laufen kann."

„Buddy, ….." Tom hielt seinen Freund am Arm fest, als dieser zur Leiter laufen wollte. „Er wird ruhiger werden. Er sucht nur noch seinen Platz hier. Ich will doch in Zukunft nicht nur mit Simon alleine auf dem Dach sitzen. Also vertraue mir wenigstens."

Adam schloss die Augen und versuchte den falschen Wolf in sich zu beruhigen. Koko hatte Recht. Er musste ganz schnell etwas an sich ändern, bevor es zu spät war. „Dann halte dir in zwei Wochen das Wochenende frei."

„Ach, wird noch mehr angebaut?"

„Nein, wir jagen einen Wolf."

„Wolf?"

Aber Adam antwortete ihm schon nicht mehr. Er kletterte bereits die Leiter zum Dach hoch.

XXXXX

Bridget hatte gerade die letzten Sachen vom Mittagessen weggeräumt, als Bernardo in die Küche kam. „Ist noch was von dem Tee da?"

„Es ist noch genug da. Solltest du dich nicht um das Brennholz kümmern?"

Bridget zeigte auf das Buch, welches ihr Sohn in der Hand hatte. „Si. Aber Pa hat gesagt, er macht das, und ich könnte jetzt machen auf was ich gerade Lust habe."

„Das hat er gesagt?"

Es war zu hören, wie verwundert Bridget darüber war. Es war Adam eigentlich sehr wichtig, dass Bernardo bis zum Winter so viel wie möglich körperlich arbeitete, damit er dann kräftig genug war, wenn er auf dem Schiff war. Deswegen war sie nun überrascht, dass Adam ihm das Holz hacken abgenommen hatte. „Und was hast du nun vor?"

Bernardo zeigte ihr das Buch. „Ben hat mir sein Tagebuch gegeben, das er geschrieben hat, als er zur See fuhr. Er meinte, es würde sich zwar einiges geändert haben in den letzten Jahren, aber eventuell könnte es ja doch für mich interessant sein."

„Das wird es sicher. Ben hat eine Menge erlebt, und wenn er den Kleinen davon erzählt hat, sind sie immer sehr begeistert davon gewesen.

Bernardo trank die Tasse Tee in einem Zug aus. „Ich bin dann auf meinem Zimmer."

„Mach das."

Bridget nahm eine weitere Tasse, goss kalten Tee hinein und ging nach draußen zu Adam. Bevor sie ihn ansprach, schaute sie ihm eine Zeitlang zu. Seit seinem kleinen Ausflug mit Tom war er nicht mehr ganz so gereizt und angespannt, aber da war noch etwas, was ihn beschäftigte, und Bridget hatte den Eindruck, dass es etwas mit ihr zu tun hatte. Noch öfter als gewöhnlich suchte er ihre Nähe und zeigte ihr, wie viel sie ihm bedeutete. Bridget kannte ihn schon zu lange, um nicht zu wissen, dass mehr dahinter steckte, als dass es nur ein Ausdruck seiner Liebe zu ihr war. Adam bückte sich gerade, um ein neues Holzscheit aufzuheben, als er sie bemerkte. Mit einem Lächeln schlug er die Axt in den Holzblock und kam zu ihr. Sie reichte ihm die Tasse, und ohne sie aus den Augen zu lassen trank er diese aus. „Ein kühles Bier wäre mir lieber gewesen."

„Der ist von Koko, und dann muss er ja gut sein. Sagst du das nicht immer?"

„Nicht bei Tee."

Er stellte die Tasse zu Seite und nahm sie in den Arm. „Ich bin hier gleich fertig."

„Und?"

„Ich könnte mich dann nur um dich kümmern."

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich habe alles erledigt und brauche dich und deine Hilfe eigentlich nicht."

„Nicht?"

Sein Lächeln verwandelte sich in ein Schmunzeln, und dann gab er ihr einen langen Kuss. „Aber eventuell kann ich deine Hilfe gebrauchen?"

„Beim Holzhacken?"

„Ich sollte den Kleinen im Tipi noch drei Schlaflager bauen. Wir wollen doch am Samstagabend dort die Nacht verbringen."

„Dabei soll ich dir helfen?"

„Ich dachte, wir beide testen sie aus."

„Ada….."

Weiter kam sie nicht, weil er sie wieder küsste. Sanft drückte sie ihn etwas von sich weg. „Wir können darüber reden, wenn du zuerst mit mir redest."

Sein Brustkorb hob sich an, als er tief einatmete. Dann drückte er sie wieder an sich heran. „Du kennst mich einfach zu gut."

„Es wäre schlimm, wenn nicht."

„Ich habe dir von meiner Begegnung mit Marc erzählt, und dass er nun mit Frederic zusammen arbeitet. Finn und ich gehen davon aus, dass dein Bruder daran beteiligt war, dass die Brücke eingestürzt ist, und letzte Woche haben wir erneut einige Holzbalken gefunden, die angesägt waren."

Nun war es Bridget, die ihren Kopf an seine Brust drückte. „Glaubst du, dass Frederic wirklich bei so etwas mit machen würde?"

„Nachdem was alles passiert ist, …. ja."

„Ich hatte gehofft, dass wir nichts mehr von ihn hören würden, und er weit weg von uns lebt."

„Das war auch meine Hoffnung, aber Marc hat mehr als einmal gesagt, dass Frederic nun sein Partner sei und was sie vorhaben. Bridget, …" An den Schultern schob er sie sachte von sich weg. „… ich werde mich nicht noch einmal von ihm erpressen lassen, und ich werde auch nicht dabei zusehen, wie er mit dem Leben von Anderen spielt, um seine Ziele zu erreichen."

Traurig aber auch entschlossen sah Bridget ihm in die Augen. „Ich hätte dich nicht zwingen sollen, eine friedliche Lösung zu finden. Das war nicht fair von mir, das von dir zu verlangen."

Mit dem Daumen fuhr er ihr am Rand des rechten Auges entlang. Dabei sah er sie so liebevoll an, wie er es in den letzten Wochen beinahe täglich getan hatte. „Damals war es richtig, dass ich gezahlt und ihn nicht erschossen habe. Es wäre der falsche Weg gewesen. Fabio und Riccardo hätten es nie verstanden, warum ich das getan habe. Nun sieht es aber anders aus. Meine Verpflichtung ist nun eine andere. Ich muss meine Arbeiter schützen und meine Idee. Ich werde sie mir nicht von Frederic oder Marc kaputt machen lassen. Ich werde nicht zuerst ziehen, auch wenn ich eine unglaubliche Wut in mir habe. Und ich weiß nicht was alles passieren wird, wenn Tom oder ich Beweise dafür finden, dass die Beiden dahinter stecken, aber ich werde mich wehren, auch wenn es bedeutet, dass ich ihn erschießen muss."

„Frederic ist mein Bruder und es verbindet mich mit ihm eine Menge, aber ich habe nun meine eigene Familie. Und die ist mir wichtig. Adam, du und die Kinder, ihr seid mir das Wichtigste in meinem Leben, und wenn Frederic meint dieses Glück zerstören zu müssen, weil er selber mit seinem Leben nicht klar kommt, dann muss auch er mit den Folgen leben. Meine Zukunft ist hier bei dir, und er ist leider schon lange kein Teil mehr davon."

Mit einer tiefen Verbundenheit, die sie schon seit so vielen Jahren miteinander verband sahen sie sich in die Augen. Und wieder wurde es Adam sehr deutlich bewusst, was er für ein Glück hatte, dass sie doch noch zueinander gefunden hatten. Wie einsam doch sein Leben ohne sie gewesen wäre. Wie in Zeitlupe und ohne den Blick abzuwenden näherten sich ihre Lippen wieder. Dicht standen sie zusammen als sie den Kuss unterbrachen. „Wolltest du nicht noch was bauen?"

„Du willst mit mir in ein Tipi gehen?"

„Im Moment würde ich überall mit dir hingehen."

Sein Lächeln breitete sich über das ganze Gesicht aus. Er nahm ihre Hand und lief mit ihr zu dem Tipi im Garten. Er hob die Lederhaut an um Bridget vorgehen zu lassen, als er Aiyana und Winona sah, wie sie in vollem Galopp auf das Haus zugeritten kamen. Bridget und er ahnten sofort, dass etwas passiert sein musste. Mit schnellen Schritten gingen sie den beiden entgegen.

„ATÈ, ….."

Aiyana war schon aus dem Sattel raus, da stand ihr Pferd noch nicht richtig. Wild zeigte sie in die Richtung, in der der Wald zwischen dem Dorf und der Farm war. „Tuktétu éyaš akíčhita kiŋ otʼíŋzapi."

Noch nie hatte Adam so sehr die Kraft bei Bridget gesucht wie in diesem Moment. Sie spürte und sah es ihm an, dass etwas passiert sein musste. So fest wie er ihre Hand hielt, und die Farbe aus seinem Gesicht verschwunden war, hatte sie es bei ihm noch nie erlebt. „In welche Richtung reiten sie?"

„Zur Ponderosa."

Adam ließ die Hand von Bridget los und lief ein Stück vor, um auf den Weg zu blicken, der zur Ranch führte.

„Adam, was ist passiert?"

Ausdruckslos schaute er auf die näher kommende Staubwolke. „Die Armee. Sie ist auf dem Weg zu uns."

„Wynono, sie haben sich das Dorf angesehen und die Farm."

Nur in den Augen konnte man die ganze Wut, die gerade in Adam war, sehen. Sonst schien er die Ruhe in Person zu sein, als er sich zu seiner Schwester drehte. „Geh mit Aiyana und versorgt die Pferde, und du …" Er sah zu Bridget. „…. suchst alle Kinder zusammen, und ihr bleibt im Haus. Egal was oben bei der Ponderosa passiert."

Bridget versuchte sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie verunsichert sie durch das Erscheinen der Armee war. Wie auch Adam vermutete sie nicht, dass sie nur zum Kaffee vorbeikamen. „Was machst du?"

Adam zog sich sein Hemd an, welches noch über den Zaun hing und schnallte sich seinen Gurt um. Inzwischen war zu sehen, wie die ersten Soldaten die Ponderosa erreicht hatten. „Ich werde die Herren fragen, was sie hier wollen."

„Adam …."

„Geh ins Haus, Bridget."

Er sah sich nicht um, sondern lief nach oben und hoffte, dass Dianne und Mary-Beth auch im Haus geblieben waren.

Sein Herz setzte aus, als er den ersten Schuss hörte und kurz danach den zweiten. Und dann war er da. Der falsche Wolf, der sich die letzten Wochen so beruhigt hatte. Aber als er Joe und Riccardo am Boden liegen sah, sprang er mit voller Wucht hervor.


	117. Chapter 117

Mit einem Ruck nahm Riccardo den Sattel von Joe's Pferd und legte ihn über den Zaun. Sie hatten den ganzen Vormittag Tiere für den Trail aussortiert, und der Boden war vom letzten Regen noch in einem miserablen Zustand. So hatte ihn Tico den Auftrag gegeben, sein Pferd, das von Joe und sein eigenes abzusatteln und von dem ganzen Dreck und Staub zu befreien. Joe war kurz ins Haus gegangen und Tico zu den Männern um die Arbeiten für den Nachmittag zu verteilen. So nahm sich Riccardo zuerst das Pferd von seinem Vater vor und fing an es abzubürsten. Sie würden auch noch an den nächsten Wochenenden immer am Samstag arbeiten, bis sie alles für den Viehtrieb vorbereitet hatten und so freute sich Riccardo immer auf Freitag, weil er dann den ganzen nächsten Tag mit auf der Ranch arbeiten durfte, wenn er seine Aufgabe zu Hause erledigt hatte. Dafür, dass er dabei sein konnte, würde er auch noch zehn weitere Pferde abbürsten, wenn es sein musste.

Als er mit dem ersten Pferd fertig war, kam Joe aus dem Haus und nahm sich sofort eine weitere Bürste und fing an sich um Cochise zu kümmern. „Ich denke du hast genauso großen Hunger wie ich?"

Joe hatte gesehen, wie erstaunt ihn Ticos Sohn angesehen hatte, dass er ihn bei den Pferden nun half. „Ja, habe ich."

„Und da ich weiß, dass das Essen gleich fertig ist, sollten wir uns beeilen. Wir sind schon sehr spät dran."

Der Junge nickte nur, weil er nivht zugeben würde, dass sein Magen ihm bereits seit einigen Stunden mitgeteilt hatte, dass das Frühstuck schon etwas her war und sie zwei Stunden später dran waren als normalerweise.

Riccardo war gerade bei den Hufen, als er den Kopf schräg legte. Da war ein leises Donnern, und zuerst dachte er an ein aufkommendes Gewitter, aber dann erkannte er, dass es sich um eine Menge Reiter handeln musste, die sich der Ponderosa näherten. Er setzte das Bein ab und lief an dem Stall vorbei um auf die Straße zu sehen. Es brauchte nicht lange bis Riccardo erkannte, wer dort angeritten kam.

„JOE …!"

Hektisch rannte er zu Adams Bruder zurück. „Joe, da kommen Soldaten. Viele Soldaten."

Wie auch Riccardo war Joe sich bewusst, dass es nur Ärger bedeuten konnte, wenn eine ganze Kompanie in dieser Gegend unterwegs war. Hatte Adam ihnen nicht gesagt, dass Washington kein Interesse an seinem Land hatte? Was für ein Grund könnte es dann geben, dass sie hier waren? Riccardo und er traten einen Schritt zurück, als die ersten Soldaten die Ponderosa erreicht hatten.

„Ist das hier die Ranch der Cartwrights?"

Der befehlshabende Offizier war nicht vom seinem Pferd abgestiegen und sah auch Joe nicht an, als er sprach. Sein Blick schweifte vom Haus zu den Mustangs, die sich weiter hinten befanden.

„Ja, Sie befinden sich auf der Ponderosa. Unserem Land."

Inzwischen waren auch die restlichen Soldaten eingetroffen. Der Offizier drehte sich zu seinem Sergeant. „Schicken Sie einige Männer zu den Pferden, die sich dort unten auf der Koppel befinden und die drei ….." Er zeigte zu den Pferden von Joe, Tico und Riccardo. „…. können Sie auch gleich mitnehmen."

„Einen Moment …"

Ein Stück ließ der Offizier sein Pferd vorlaufen. „Wo finde ich Ben Cartwright?"

Einer der Soldaten war von seinem Pferd abgestiegen und wollte die drei Pferde losbinden.

„Hände weg von den Pferden."

Noch beim Sprechen hatte Joe seine Waffe gezogen. Er hatte sie gerade aus dem Holster raus als der Offizier auf ihn schoss. Riccardos Augen weiteten sich, und er schaute zu Joe, der zu Boden gesackt war. Dann fiel sein Blick auf die Waffe von Joe. Ohne weiter nachzudenken hob er sie auf. Noch in der Drehung hörte er den Knall und spürte einen Schmerz im Arm, der so heftig war, dass es ihm die Beine wegzog. Mehrmals holte er tief Luft und kämpfte mit den Tränen, aber dann war sie da. Die Wut, die ihn unverzüglich vergessen ließ, wie sehr der Arm schmerzte. Er sprang hoch und wollte sich wieder auf die Soldaten stürzten die nun die drei Pferde bei sich hatten. Sein Lauf wurde aber von zwei Seiten gestoppt. Am Kragen wurde er von Tico festgehalten, der mit den Männern schnellstmöglich gekommen war, als sie den Lärm gehört hatten. Von der anderen Seite stieß ihn Adam mit der flachen Hand gegen die Brust. Er sagt kein Wort, aber so hatte Riccardo seinen Onkel erst einmal gesehen. Das letzte Mal, als er diesen eiskalten Blick gehabt hatte, waren sie auf Curt und Mara getroffen. Adam nahm seinen Arm und betrachtete sich die Wunde. Riccardo reichte der Blick, den er von seinem Onkel bekam. Er würde es nicht wagen sich jetzt noch mal von der Stelle zu bewegen. Er erschrak als Tico seinen Arm nahm und ein Tuch um die Wunde wickelte und sich dann vor ihn stellte. Adam kniete neben seinem Bruder und drehte ihn auf den Rücken. Vorsichtig schob er das Hemd zur Seite, nahm sein Halstuch aus der Hosentasche und legte es auf die Wunde, kurz unter der linken Schulter. Dann nahm er Joes Hand. „Drück so fest wie es geht auf die Wunde."

Little Joes Augen schlossen sich kurz. Der Schweiß stand ihm auf der Stirn, und er biss fest die Lippen aufeinander. Sehr langsam stand Adam auf und stellte sich zu den Offizier der von seinem Pferd gestiegen war.

„Ben Cartwright?"

Nur wer genau hinsah, konnte das Zucken der Wangenknochen bei Adam sehen. „Ich hoffe, Sie haben für Ihr Auftreten hier eine sehr gute Erklärung."

So wie Adam war die Miene des Offiziers versteinert. Beide fixierten sich. „Ich habe Ihnen eine Frage gestellt."

„Ich auch."

Schweigend sahen sich beide weiter an. Man konnte spüren wie auch die Cowboys der Ponderosa und die Soldaten immer angespannter und nervöser wurden.

„Sie werden Ihre Männer nehmen und mein Land verlassen, ….. und das sofort."

„Ich werde gehen, sobald ich mein Geschäft abgeschlossen habe."

Ein kleiner Schritt war nur notwendig, und Adam stand so dicht bei dem Soldaten, dass nur noch ein Blatt zwischen sie beide passte. Es war fast nur ein Zischen von Adam. Aber es spiegelte den ganzen Zorn und Hass wieder, den er auf die Armee hatte. „Ich mache keine Geschäfte mit der Armee und jetzt verschwinden Sie, bevor die Angelegenheit hier eine Wendung nimmt, die für keinen ein gutes Ende bedeuteten würde."

Mit einem leichten Grinsen, das aber sehr von oben herab kam, zog der Offizier einen Brief aus der Tasche. „Ich will nun endlich mit Ben Cartwright sprechen. Wir haben nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit."

„Ben Cartwright ist nicht hier, und ich führe die Geschäfte der Ponderosa."

Ohne kurz den Blick abzuwenden nahm Adam den Brief. Schnell überflog er die Zeilen, nachdem er ihn aus den Umschlag genommen hatte. „Dieser Vertrag wurde nie abgeschlossen."

„Aber Mr. Cartwright wollte diesen Vertrag mit uns abschließen. Wir gehen davon aus, dass der Brief noch auf den Postweg ist."

„Da gehen Sie von falschen Annahmen aus."

Der Soldat lachte leise, was aber keineswegs sich freundlich anhörte. „Ich gehe davon aus, dass Sie Adam Cartwright sind. Meine Vorgesetzten haben mich bereits auf Sie vorbereitet."

„Dann sollten Sie wissen, dass ich mich ungerne wiederhole."

Die Hand des Soldaten ging zu seinem Waffenholster, und Adam stand noch aufrechter als zuvor da. Auch seine Hand lag über der Waffe. „Und ich habe den Auftrag, Pferde für die Armee zu besorgen. Und das werde ich auch machen."

„Aber nicht meine."

„Wollen Sie mich aufhalten?"

„Wenn es sein muss, … ja!"

Das überhebliche Grinsen des Offiziers kehrte zurück. „Sie werden kaum die Waffe gezogen haben, da sind Sie bereits tot."

Adam ließ sich vom Blick und vom Auftreten des Soldaten nicht beirren. Weiter sah er ihn kalt an. „Sie aber auch. Ein schnelles Ende ihrer Kariere."

Nun war bei dem Soldaten doch eine kleine Regung zu erkennen. Selten hatte er es mit so einem Mann wie Adam zu tun gehabt. Die meisten ließen sich schon von all den Soldaten beeindrucken, und wenn das nicht gereicht hatte, war es seine Art und sein Wesen, die bisher jeden in die Knie gezwungen hatten. Hier jedoch hatte er es anscheinend mit einem ebenbürtigen Mann zu tun. Seine Vorgesetzen und Informanten hatten ihn jedoch darauf bereits vorbereitet und auch an welcher Stelle er einen Adam Cartwright packen konnte. „Dann werden wir uns beide eben aus der Hölle ansehen, wie meine Männer nicht nur mit Ihren Pferden Nevada verlassen, sondern auch noch mit denen ihres Bruders und aus dem Dorf. Ich hatte es schon schwer genug, die Jungs davon abzuhalten, das Dorf nicht dem Erdboden gleich zu machen. Aber wenn Sie mich erschießen, …" Er zeigte seine Handflächen und schaute Adam betont mitleidig an. „…. wer soll sie da noch aufhalten?"

Wieder war da ein langes Schweigen zwischen den beiden Männern. Die Pferde der Soldaten waren genauso unruhig wie ihre Reiter und fingen an zu tänzeln und zu schnauben. Auch Tico musste die Cowboys mit einer kurzen Handbewegung zurückhalten. Genau wusste der Vormann, wenn jetzt einer hier die Nerven verlor, würde das ein großes Blutbad geben. Angespannt schaute er zu Joe. Der hat seit einiger Zeit schon nicht mehr die Augen geöffnet, und auch Riccardo wurde immer blasser. Beide mussten endlich versorgt werden. Dann hörte er Adam wieder leise mit dem Soldaten reden, aber so sehr sich Tico auch anstrengte, er konnte kein Wort verstehen. Er sah nur dass sich das Gesicht des Offiziers langsam in ein triumphierendes Grinsen verwandelte.

Es fiel Adam unendlich schwer den falschen Wolf zurückzuhalten. Alles in ihm schrie danach, den Mann vor sich am Hals zu packen und zuzudrücken. Seine Atmung wurde immer schneller. Die rechte Hand hatte er zur Faust geballt. „Nehmen Sie die Pferde von der Koppel. Die drei hier oben bleiben hier. Rührt die nur einer an, bringe ich Sie um, und sollte ich nur einen Ihrer Männer in der Nähe der Farm oder des Dorfes sehen, werden Sie und Ihre Einheit nur noch als Randnotiz in der Geschichte der Armee erscheinen."

Der erste Eindruck war zwar, dass er verloren hatte, aber der Offizier wusste, mehr konnte er nicht aus Cartwright rauspressen. Weiter konnte und durfte er auch nicht gehen. Seine Vorgesetzten würden nicht darüber hinwegsehen, wenn er wirklich einen Stamm auslöschte und eventuell einen Aufstand damit heraufbeschwor. Zur Zeit hatten sie nicht genug Leute um gegen die Indianer zu kämpfen. Jeder Mann wurde für den Krieg gegen den Süden gebraucht. Auch sie waren auf dem Weg, sich einer anderen Einheit anzuschließen. Hierfür benötigten sie unbedingt neue gesunde Pferde. Auch wenn Adam Cartwright seinem Vorgesetzten mehrmals geschrieben hatte, dass er an einem Geschäft nicht interessiert sei, hatte er den Auftrag erhalten hierher zu kommen um erneut zu verhandeln. Nun kehrte er erfolgreich zurück und somit stand seiner nächsten Beförderung nun nichts mehr im Wege. Er durfte nur nicht übertreiben.

„Ich wusste, man kann mit den Cartwrights gute Geschäfte machen."

Er gab seinen Sergeant eine kurze Anweisung. Die Pferde von Joe, Tico und Riccardo wurden wieder festgemacht, und ein Teil der Männer ritt runter zu der Koppel, in der sich die Mustangs befanden und die Pferde, die sie bereits für den Trail ausgesucht hatten. Der Offizier zog seine Brieftasche hervor und reichte Adam ein Bündel Scheine. „Wollen Sie nachzählen?"

Adam hatte die Augen von dem Soldaten keine Sekunde abgewandt. Er wollte sich dessen Gesicht genau einprägen. Denn eines Tages würden sie sich wiedersehen. Und dann sollte dieser nur hoffen, dass er noch immer eine Uniform trug. Sonst würde er Adams gesamten Hass zu spüren bekommen, den er auf die Armee hatte. Er nahm das Geld nicht an. „Ich habe doch gesagt, ich mache keine Geschäfte mit der Armee."

„Und ich werde mit nicht nachsagen lassen, dass wir Pferdediebe sind."

„Das sind Sie aber für mich und nicht nur das, und daran wird auch Ihr Geld nichts ändern."

Mit einem letzten Blick auf Adam ließ der Soldat das Geld einfach fallen. Dann setzte er sich wieder in den Sattel und gab den Befehl zum Aufbruch. Machtlos musste Adam mitansehen, wie die Soldaten mit den Pferden der Ponderosa davonritten. Dann jedoch lief er mit schnellen Schritten zu Little Joe und hob ihn hoch. Noch auf dem Weg ins Haus rief er Tico zu, dass er jemanden in die Stadt schicken sollte um Dr. Martin zu holen. Mit bleichem Gesicht hatte Dianne bereits die Tür geöffnet und wollte erst Adam die Treppe hoch folgen, aber als sie dann Riccardo sah, der von Tico ins Haus gebracht wurde, kümmerte sie sich um ihn.

XXXX

Ganz langsam kam Adam die Treppen herunter gelaufen. Geschafft setzte er sich dann auf die Lehne des Sofas. Er legte sich die Hand auf die Augen, senkte den Kopf und fragte sich, wann das alles ein Ende haben würde. Zwar war Dr. Martin recht schnell auf der Ponderosa gewesen und konnte die Kugeln bei Joe und Riccardo ohne große Schwierigkeiten entfernen, aber auch nach drei Wochen war sein kleiner Bruder noch an das Bett gefesselt. Die Wunde hatte sich entzündet, und er hatte mehrere Tage mit hohem Fieber zu kämpfen gehabt. Riccardo hatte sich erstaunlich schnell wieder erholt, aber er hatte ja auch eine hervorragende Betreuung an seiner Seite gehabt. Ein leichtes Schmunzeln breitete sich bei Adam aus. Winona war jeden Tag nach der Schule sofort zum Waisenhaus geritten, um sich um Riccardo zu kümmern. Dieser hatte es sichtlich genossen, dass Winona bei ihm war, und Adams kleine Schwester war glücklich, dass sie bei ihrem Freund alles anwenden und austesten konnte, was sie bisher von dem Schamanen gelernt hatte. Mehrmals rieb sich Adam über die Augen und hob dann Kopf um sich im Haus seines Vaters umzusehen. Zu seinem eigenen Erstaunen sah es sehr ordentlich aus. Dianne schien sehr gut damit zurecht zu kommen, dass sie nun alleine verantwortlich für so ein großes Haus war, und obwohl sie sich neben Mary-Beth auch um Joe kümmern musste, vergaß sie nicht die anderen Aufgaben. So hatte die Reise von Ben und Emillia bisher doch etwas Gutes gehabt. Nur bei ihm selbst hatte er den Eindruck, folgte eine Katastrophe nach der anderen. Er hörte wie die Tür geöffnet wurde, aber brauchte nicht hinzusehen, wer das Haus betreten hatte. Er hörte es bereits am Gang. Hoss setzte sich neben ihn auf den Tisch.

„Wie geht es Joe?"

Wie bereits zuvor blickte Adam wieder auf seine Hände. „Schon besser, aber ich gehe nicht davon aus, dass er in diesem Jahr mit auf den Trail kommen kann."

„Soll ich mitkommen?"

Mit einem tiefen Atemzug schüttelte Adam den Kopf. „Nein. Ich brauche hier jemanden, der auf alles ein Auge hat und weiß was zu tun ist, wenn irgendetwas Unvorhergesehenes passiert."

Hoss sah seinen Bruder von der Seite an, und wie abgekämpft er aussah. „Wie geht es dir?"

„Gut. Ich habe keine Probleme mit meinen Rücken."

„Das freut mich, aber das meinte ich nicht, und das weißt du genau, …. ich sehe doch wie du wieder dabei bist Steine zu sammeln."

Weiterhin vermied es Adam den Blick von seinen Händen abzuwenden um Hoss anzusehen. „Die brauche ich aber zur Zeit, Hoss."

„Was du brauchst sind keine Steine und keine Mauer, sondern du solltest einfach mal darüber reden, was so alles in deinem Kopf gerade wieder los ist. Und damit meine ich nicht ein Gespräch mit Koko oder Amarok. Du brauchst jemanden der die auch mal kräftig die Meinung sagen kann und nicht für alles Verständnis hat."

Jetzt hob Adam den Kopf und sah zu seinem Bruder. „Bist du sauer mit mir?"

„Ja."

„Warum?"

Hoss schlug die Beine übereinander und verschränkte die Arme. „Weil du dich so hängen lässt und weil du genauso bist wie er. Dabei hast du immer gesagt, dass du niemals wie Pa werden willst."

Adam stand auf und legte die Hände an die Seite und funkelte Hoss nun auch böse an. „Ich lasse mich hängen?"

„Ja, das machst du."

„Hast du eigentlich eine Ahnung was alles passiert ist, seit Pa weg ist?"

„Nichts anders was sonst auch. Nur das du denkst, du musst für alles sofort eine Lösung haben und jeden sagen, was er jetzt machen soll. Aber wie ich dir schon mal gesagt habe, wir kommen auch alleine zurecht und du solltest dich um deine Angelegenheiten kümmern."

Mit sehr dunklen Augen von seinem Bruder wurde Hoss eine Weile schweigend angesehen. „Nur weil ich meine Meinung zu dem Bären sage."

„Weil du jeden Tag zu uns kommst um zu kontrollieren, ob die Kinder noch am Leben sind, und jeden zweiten Tag Enola mitnehmen willst, damit Koko nicht so viel Arbeit hat."

Wütend drehte sich Adam weg und stellte sich an die Treppe. Er legte den Kopf in den Nacken und blickte zur Decke. Beide Hände waren zur Faust geballt. Allmählich beruhigte er sich wieder. „Hoss, ….. es wurden schon wieder vier Wagen für die Baustelle überfallen und das gesamte Material für diesen Monat gestohlen. Wir haben es später in einer Schlucht gefunden. Unbrauchbar. Joe und Riccardo wurden angeschossen. Fast unsere gesamten Pferde wurden von der Armee gestohlen. Dann habe ich noch einen Brief von der Armee bekommen. Sie waren so zufrieden mit den Pferden, dass sie nun auch gerne Holz von uns kaufen wollen …" Adam drehte sich wieder um. „….. Ich weiß nicht, was ich machen soll, wenn jetzt bei euch noch was mit den Kindern wegen dem Bären passiert. Ich habe das Gefühl, seit Pa weg ist, verliere ich jeden Tag mehr die Kontrolle über die Ponderosa, über meine Firma und über meine Familie."

Hoss stand nun auf um zu Adam zu gehen. „Und ich verstehe nicht, warum du nicht alles so weiter machst wie vor Pa's Reise, oder wie damals, als er nach Maries Tod gegangen ist."

Er tippte Adam nun gegen die Stirn. „Du setzt deinen Kopf nur noch für die unwichtigen Dinge ein. Nicht dafür, was du sonst alles erledigen musst. Bis heute hast du mich nicht danach gefragt, ob du von uns Pferde für den Trail bekommen kannst? Du hast nicht gefragt, ob Simon oder ich für Joe einspringen sollen? Du hast nicht gefragt, ob irgendjemand was gehört hat, wer das Bahnprojekt zerstören will? Du sagst uns nur, was wir machen sollen und gehst an die ganzen anderen Sachen nicht mehr so überlegt ran, wie es sonst deine Art ist."

„Hätte ich mich mit der Armee anlegen sollen?"

„Nein. Da war es richtig, dass du nachgegeben hast. Du hättest sonst mehr als die Pferde verloren. Aber bricht deswegen alles hier zusammen?"

Nun tippte Hoss ihm gegen die Brust. „Du redest nicht darüber, aber ich weiß, dass du dir, wenn du willst, sämtliche Pferde von Nevada kaufen könntest. Also, wo liegt das Problem? Die Armee wird nicht so schnell wiederkommen. Es ist ärgerlich, aber es ist immer noch deine Ranch."

„Wenn du darüber Bescheid weißt, dann weißt du auch, dass ich meine Probleme ungern mit Geld löse."

„Du hast es aber. Du hast es nicht gestohlen, sondern verdient, und du setzt es nicht ein um damit anderen zu schaden oder dir einen Vorteil zu verschaffen, und das unterscheidet dich von solchen Leuten wie Clement und Marc. ….. Adam, die Welt ist nicht so, wie du sie gerne hättest. Du willst im großen Geschäft mitmachen. Da wird selten fair gekämpft. Das siehst du auch bei deinem Land. Du hast das Glück, das die Silbermine dir und Tom ein unbeschwertes Leben ermöglicht. Also nutze das Geld auch, wenn es nötig ist um deine Ziele zu erreichen. Warum hast du nicht jemanden beauftragt, der sich mal etwas umhört und so eventuell Beweise bekommt, dass Marc und Frederic hinter den Vorfällen bei deinem Projekt stecken? Warum lässt du deinen Anwalt nicht einen gepfefferten Brief an die Armee schreiben? Dadurch, dass du dein Geld an den richtigen Stellen einsetzt wirst du kein schlechter Mensch und verrätst dich auch nicht."

Nachdenklich nahm Adam die Hände runter und lief, nachdem er Hoss sehr lange angesehen hatte, zum Schreibtisch seines Vaters. Mit beiden Fäusten lehnte er sich auf den Tisch und ließ den Kopf hängen. Hoss kannte ihn gut genug, dass es nun einige Zeit dauerte, bis sein Bruder die Worte verarbeitet hatte. So setzte er sich wieder auf den kleinen Tisch und wartete geduldig.

Zuerst richtete Adam sich nicht auf, als er wieder mit ihm sprach. „Ich möchte mich doch nicht überall einmischen, aber ich höre und sehe jetzt schon Pa, wenn er zurück ist, und hier das reinste Chaos herrscht. ….." Er wandte sich Hoss wieder zu. „Ich möchte ihn nicht enttäuschen."

Erst noch leise aber dann immer lauter fing Hoss an zu lachen. „Großer Bruder, du wohnst in deinem eigenen Haus. Hast sieben Kinder und bist über dreißig, aber noch immer versucht du es Pa recht zu machen."

Angesäuert verschränkte Adam die Arme. „Ich finde das nicht zum Lachen. Du wohnst ja weiter weg. Ich muss mir dann jeden Tag wieder seine Blicke und kleine Kommentare gefallen lassen, und das nur weil ich weder auf Joe noch auf die Mädchen richtig aufgepasst habe."

Hoss stand auf und legte den Arm um Adam. „Nun entspann dich doch mal. Es läuft bis auf ein paar kleine Sachen doch alles ganz gut, und wenn du dich wieder auf deine eigentlich Arbeit konzentrierst, dann wird Pa gar keine Veränderung sehen, wenn er wiederkommt."

Er schubste Adam nun zur Tür. „Jetzt nimm deine Sachen und komm mit zur Farm. Dort siehst du dir die Pferde an, und welche du gebrauchen kannst. Und wenn du mir nicht wieder einen Vortrag über Matȟó hältst, gebe ich dir auch was von dem Kuchen ab."

„Matȟó?"

„Das ist der Bär."

Adam hatte seinen Hut in der Hand und schaute Hoss mit großen Augen an. „Ihr habt dem Bären einen Namen gegeben?"

Schwungvoll öffnete Hoss die Tür. „Du hast doch deinen Kindern auch Namen gegeben."

„Hoss …."

Mit einem Schlag in den Rücken beförderte Hoss seinen Bruder vor die Tür.

XXXXXXX

Winona stand im Türrahmen des Esszimmers und blickte auf die Veranda. Sie rollte mit den Augen und lief zu dem Tisch an dem Sophie und Jeremiah saßen. „Was macht ihr hier?"

Lächelnd schaute Sophie sie an und hielt ihr eine Tasse von ihrem Spielzeuggeschirr entgegen. Noch immer hatte Winona nicht verstanden, warum ihre Schwester sich das zu ihrem Geburtstag UND zu Weihnachten gewünscht hatte.

„Wir spielen englisches Königshaus. Jeremiah ist der König und ich bin die Königin."

Mit den Händen in die Seite gestemmt lehnte sich Winona etwas vor. „Ihr macht WAS?"

„Wir spielen König un…"

„Ich bin nicht schwer von Begriff. Das habe ich schon verstanden, aber das ist doch so etwas von albern."

„Ist es nicht. So wird es später doch auch sein."

Ungläubig öffnete Winona den Mund und sah Jeremiah fassungslos an. „Du denkst, du wirst später ein König sein?"

Lachend legte sich Sophie die Hand vor den Mund. „Natürlich nicht. Aber wir wollten nicht immer spielen, das wir verheiratet sind, und da Mr. O'Sullivan uns erzählt hat, dass es da, wo Pa und Ma gerade sind, eine Königin gibt, spielen wir nun das. Und Sarah, ….. dort hat eine Frau das Sagen."

Unverzüglich hob Jeremiah den Finger. „Sie ist die Königin. Aber ein Mann wird aufpassen, dass sie immer das Richtige sagt und macht. Das hat meine Mutter gesagt."

„Ihr spielt, dass ihr verheiratet seid?"

„Das könntest du doch auch mit Riccardo machen. Dann weiß er schon wie es später sein wird."

Mit schräg gelegtem Kopf lachte Winona leise auf. „Mein lieber Jeremiah, das werden wir sicher nicht, da ich nicht heiraten werde, und schon gar nicht Riccardo. Ich beschäftige mich mit wichtigen Dingen und nicht mit so etwas."

Leicht abfällig zeigte sie auf das Geschirr auf dem Tisch.

„Also meine Mutter sagt, sie findet es gut, wenn ich so etwas mit Sophie spiele. Da erkennt man dann schon, ob aus dem Mädchen eine vernünftige Ehefrau wird und sie mag Sophie sehr gerne. Nur bei dir sagt sie, sei alles zu spät. Du würdest zu sehr wie dein Bruder Adam sein, und sie hofft nur, dass euer Vater dir niemals erlauben wird, Ärztin zu werden."

Winonas Stimme wurde etwas lauter. „Sophie, wie kannst du deine Zeit mit ihm verbringen? Du kannst das doch nicht wirklich gut finden, was er da redet."

„Er doch aber recht, Sarah. Was ich dir schon mal gesagt habe. Eine Frau muss das machen, was ein Mann ihr sagt, und du kannst nicht Ärztin werden."

„Und warum kann ich das nicht?"

„Na, weil …. weil ….."

Hilfe suchend sah sie zu Jeremiah. „Weil du dann Sachen sehen würdest, die eine Frau nicht sehen sollte und auch nicht sehen kann. Sie würde dann umkippen. Das sagt meine Mutter."

Die Augen in den Himmel gerichtet atmete Winona laut aus. „Ich kann Blut sehen. Ich habe Dr. Martin auch dabei geholfen, den Verband an Riccardos Arm zu wechseln und habe mir auch die Wunde genau angesehen und, Jeremiah, dass wird dich jetzt überraschen. Ich bin nicht umgefallen."

Nun beugte sich der Sohn des Pastors vor und flüsterte nur noch. „Du würdest noch mehr als Blut sehen. Nämlich auch Männer die kaum was an haben."

„Und?"

Sophie kreischte leise auf. „Sarah, ….. das sehen doch nur die Frauen …. aus dem Saloon."

Auch ihre Stimme war sehr leise gewesen, und Winona musste wieder mit den Augen rollen. „Auch Ma hat als Krankenschwester gearbeitet. Meinst du, sie ist immer aus dem Zimmer gegangen, wenn ein Mann untersucht wurde? Dann bräuchte Dr. Martin auch nicht Mrs. Peggy, die ihm bei der Arbeit hilft."

„Sie ist alt und verheiratet."

„Ma war jung und noch nicht mit Pa verheiratet."

Kämpferisch stand Winona vor dem Tisch und sah ihre Schwester und Jeremiah herausfordernd an.

„Auf jeden Fall dürften meine Frau und meine Tochter so etwas nicht machen. Sie sollten sich um das Haus kümmern. Für mehr reicht es auch nicht. Der Kopf einer Frau kann nicht so viel verstehen. Sagt meine Mutter."

Mit den Händen auf den Tisch gestemmt war Winona mit ihrem Kopf nun ganz nah bei Jeremiah.

„WIE BITTE?"

„Frauen können nicht so denken wie Männ…" Er zögerte, als er das Funkeln in Winonas Augen bemerkte. „…. sagt meine Mutter …"

Wütend drehte sie den Kopf zu ihrer Schwester. „Du glaubst doch so einen Unsinn nicht?"

Zögerlich nickte Sophie.

„Du kannst nicht meine Schwester sein. SOPHIE, …. Frauen sind ….."

Weiter kam sie nicht, da ihr eine Hand auf den Rücken gelegt wurde. Ihr Kopf schoss rum, und sie sah in das Gesicht von Bridget, die sie freundlich anblickte. „Winona, Chesmu und Neisha wollen zu Travis reiten, um mit dem Bären in den Wald zu gehen. Willst du nicht mitgehen?"

Vor Wut auf Jeremiah und ihre Schwester atmete sie laut ein und aus. „Bridget, hast du gehört was Jeremiah gesagt hat? Du bist Lehrerin, …. du weißt eine ganze …."

„Winona, … Chesmu und Neisha warten."

Winona schloss den Mund und biss fest die Zähne zusammen, und mit einem letzten bösen Blick auf alle lief sie durchs Haus zu Chesmu und Neisha. Bridget wartete bis sie sicher war, dass Winona nicht mehr in Hörweite war. „Jeremiah, es gibt so zwei, drei Dinge über die sollten wir uns mal unterhalten, aber zuvor …." Sie nahm sich den Stuhl und setzte sich an den Tisch. „… würde ich mich geehrt fühlen, wenn ich von der Königin eine Tasse Tee bekomme."

Bridget hatte noch nicht mal fünf Minuten bei den beiden Kindern gesessen, als sie ein Krachen aus der Küche hörte. Da Henri heute seinen freien Tag hatte, konnte es nur wieder George gewesen sein, der etwas angestellt hatte. Sie schob den Stuhl zurück und lief in die Küche. Dort holte sie tief Luft und versuchte sich nicht aufzuregen. Den ganzen Tag lief schon alles schief, und nun stand dort ihr Sohn mit großen unschuldigen Augen inmitten von Scherben und dem Gemüse, das sie kurz zuvor geschält und geputzt hatte.

„Ich wollte mir nur ein Glas aus dem Schrank holen."

„Und warum nimmst du nicht das, welches an der Spüle steht?"

Georges Augen wanderten zum Abwaschbecken. Dann zuckte er mit den Schultern. „Das habe ich nicht gesehen."

Bridget packte ihren Sohn unter den Achseln und hob ihn hoch. Da er wie immer barfuß rumrannte, konnte sie ihm den Besen nicht gleich in die Hand drücken. „Du gehst dir jetzt deine Schuhe anziehen und kommst dann hier aufräumen."

„Kann ich nicht spielen?"

„Nein."

Mit hängendem Kopf verließ George die Küche, und Bridget stöhnte noch lauter, als sie wieder zu Boden blickte. George hatte nicht nur die Schüssel mit dem Gemüse runter gestoßen, sondern auch noch zwei weitere und drei Gläser. Sie konnte vergessen, dass sie das Gemüse noch verwenden konnte. Auch wenn sie es mehrmals abwaschen würde, könnten immer noch Splitter drin stecken. Sie wollte gerade zum Schrank laufen, um den Besen zu holen, als Cholette in die Küche gelaufen kam.

„Hunger …"

Sie hielt eins der Hühner hoch. Sofort hob Bridget die Hand. So wie George zog sich auch Cholette bei der erstbesten Gelegenheit die Schuhe aus. „Bleib dort stehen. Ich muss erst die Scherben wegfegen."

„Kann helfen."

„Nein, mein Spatz, ….. doch … bringe das Huhn wieder zu den anderen."

Mit gerümpfter Nase schüttelte Cholette den Kopf und ließ das Huhn los um ihr Kleid etwas hochzuheben. „Zu spät."

Bridget sah auf das Kleid und wusste was für ein Malheur passiert war. Inzwischen rannte das Huhn durch die Küche zum Gemüse am Boden. Sie brauchte gar nicht versuchen es zu fangen. So nahm sie den Besen aus dem Schrank und jagte es damit aus der Küche. Dann schnappte sie sich ihre Tochter um sie oben umzuziehen. Das Abendbrot würde heute mit Sicherheit nicht pünktlich auf dem Tisch stehen.

„Nun bist du wieder eine hübsche kleine Dame und kannst wieder nach unten zum Spielen gehen. Aber lass die Hühner jetzt in Ruhe."

Sie gab ihrer Tochter einen leichten Klaps auf den Po und für einen kurzen Augenblick fiel ihr Blick aus dem Fenster. „Nein …..!"

Schnell lief sie an Cholette vorbei in den Garten. Aber es war schon zu spät. Clair saß mit ihrem besten Sonntagskleid bereits im Wasser. So stand sie nun am Rand der kleinen Quelle und sah zu ihr nach unten. „Kannst du mir mal sagen, was du hier machst?"

„Ich bin eine Prinzessin."

„Eine Prinzessin? Im Wasser?"

Zur Bestätigung fing sie an mit den Füßen zu wackeln und das Wasser spritzte Bridget ins Gesicht. „Ich muss gebadet und hübsch sein, bevor ich Tee trinken kann. Hat der König gesagt."

„Der König, … so so … und dafür musstest du dein schönstes Kleid anziehen?"

„Das hat die Königin gesagt."

Bridget reichte ihrer Tochter die Hand. „Dann kann die Königin mir morgen bei der Wäsche helfen, dann wird sie sich bei ihrer nächsten Einladung zum Tee etwas anders ausdrücken."

Traurig blickte Clair sie jetzt an. „Kann ich jetzt keinen Tee trinken?"

„Jetzt machen wir erst einmal eine trockene Prinzessin aus dir, und dann kannst du in das Königshaus zum Tee gehen."

Hand in Hand liefen die beiden zum Haus zurück. Bridget wünschte sich einfach nur, dass dieser Tag zu Ende gehen sollte. An der Tür zum Esszimmer stand die Frau des Pastors und schaute sich mit einem sehr hochnäsigen Blick um. Bridget nahm Clair nun auf den Arm, um so zu vermeiden, dass dieses Gespräch wieder so endete wie das Letzte zwischen ihr und Mrs. Billinghurst. „Guten Tag, Mrs. Billinghurst. Wollen Sie Jeremiah abholen?"

Der abfällige Blick von Elenora wanderte an Bridget entlang. Deutlich war Bridget anzusehen, dass sie den ganzen Tag im Haus gearbeitet hatte, und dass der eine oder andere Unfall auf ihren Sachen Spuren hinterlassen hatte. Auch ihre Haare hatten bereits seit Stunden ein Eigenleben entwickelt.

„Ich war gerade in Ihrer Küche, …. wird bei Ihnen immer auf dem Boden gegessen? Wie bei den wilden Freunden Ihres Mannes?"

Betont langsam strich Bridget ihrer Tochter eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Erst dann sah sie Jeremiahs Mutter wieder an. „Ihr Sohn sitzt dort bei Sophie am Tisch."

Die Frau des Pastors schaute gar nicht in die Richtung. „Ich wusste von Anfang an, dass Sophies Vater seine Töchter niemals hier bei Ihnen hätte wohnen lassen sollen. Hier herrscht keinerlei Ordnung. Es geht hier genauso zu, wie ich mir das gedacht habe. Ihre Kinder machen was sie wollen, und das Abendbrot wird wahrscheinlich erst um Mitternacht eingenommen."

„Meine Kinder wissen genau was sie dürfen und was nicht, und auch Ihnen wird schon mal ein Unfall in der Küche passiert sein."

„Ach, Sie erlauben also Ihrem Sohn den Hund bunt anzumalen?"

Nur mit Mühe konnte sich Bridget zurückhalten um nicht die Augen zu schließen und zu stöhnen. George musste in ihrem Büro gewesen sein. Sie hatte ihre Farben von gestern Abend noch nicht wieder weggeräumt. Mit unverändertem Blick sah sie Elenora an. „Wir wollten schon immer einen bunten Hund haben."

„Wenn ich mich hier so umsehe, weiß ich nicht, ob ich Jeremiah noch einmal erlauben sollte hier zu spielen."

Da Bridget wusste wie gerne Sophie mit Jeremiah zusammen war, versuchte sie so diplomatisch wie möglich zu sein. „Sie sollten ihm das nicht verbieten. Nur so haben Sie doch die Gelegenheit zu erfahren, ob ich nicht doch eines Tages wieder auf den rechten Weg komme und lerne, wie eine gut erzogene Ehefrau sich zu benehmen hat."

Sofort hellte sich Eleonoras Gesicht auf. „Sollte doch nicht alles bei Ihnen verloren sein? Alleine diese Erkenntnis zeigt mir, dass Sie sich Ihrer misslichen Lage bewusst sind."

Sie legte ihre Hand auf Bridgets Arm. „Arbeiten Sie weiter an sich. Dann werden Sie es auch schaffen."

Dann lächelte sie Bridget nochmals an und drückte etwas fester zu. Mit ernstem Blick rief sie dann nach ihrem Sohn.

„Jeremiah, ….. wir müssen los. Sonst kommst du zu spät zu deiner Bibelstunde."

Leise atmete Bridget aus, lief ins Haus und betete, dass Púŋka nicht mit der ganzen Farbe durchs Haus gelaufen war, und George schon ein neues Spiel gefunden hatte.

XXX

Müde schloss Bridget die Tür von Aiyanas und Winonas Zimmer. Beide Mädchen hatten heute sehr lange gebraucht um einzuschlafen. Sie hörte wie Adam draußen leise auf seiner Gitarre spielte. So beschloss sie noch nicht ins Bett zu gehen, sondern sich zu ihm auf die Bank zu setzten. Nach diesem Tag wollte sie sich nur bei ihm anlehnen und der Musik lauschen. So konnte sie kurz darauf sehen, wie er sich über ihre spontane Idee freute, als sie sich zu ihm setzte.

Bevor sie jedoch an der Schulter von Adam einschlief, hörte er mit dem Spielen auf und stellte die Gitarre zur Seite. Dann legte er den Arm um sie und lehnte sich zurück. „Bist du mit der Farbe an der Wand in deinem Büro nicht einverstanden gewesen, oder hattest du keine Leinwand mehr auf der du malen konntest?"

„Dein Sohn hat nur ausgetestet, welches Talent er geerbt hat, und ob er später was anderes machen kann als ein Cowboy zu werden."

„Oh, … du scheinst einen spaßigen Tag gehabt zu haben."

„Ich zähle die Tage, bis sie alle in die Schule gehen. Dann werde ich mich am Vormittag hier auf die Bank setzten und nichts mehr machen."

Leise lachte Adam auf. „Dann muss ich wieder oben auf der Ponderosa zu Mittag essen?"

„Ja, …. mit all deinen Kindern, Hunden, Katzen und was noch alles hier rumläuft."

„Henri hatte heute seinen freien Tag?"

„Auch mit Henri wäre dieser Tag eine Katastrophe gewesen. Und zu allem Übel war auch noch Jeremiahs Mutter hier."

Adams Kopf neigte sich zur Seite, und er versuchte Bridget ins Gesicht zu sehen. „Gab es gebrochene Nasen? Blaue Augen? Und das Wichtigste … haben wir wieder gewonnen?"

„Adam, diese Frau ist einfach eine …." Sie musste sich sehr beherrschen nicht das auszusprechen, was sie gerade dachte. „…. und das Schlimmste ist, dass Jeremiah anfängt ihr alles nachzuplappern. Dabei war er so ein lieber Junge, als er noch mit Chesmu, Travis und Craig gespielt hat. Aber jetzt ….."

„Sie hat doch recht damit, dass du keine gute Hausfrau bist. …. mein Essen stand erst über eine Stunde später auf dem Tisch, und die Kinder haben einen Höllenlärm gem…"

Sie krallte ihre Finger in seinen Oberschenkel. „Dein Essen wird morgen pünktlich auf dem Tisch stehen, und es wird nur Blätter vom Schamanen geben."

Er lachte lauter und drückte sie zärtlich fester an sich. „Am Sonntag sind wir alle bei Koko zum Essen eingeladen, und ich bin mir sicher, keiner wird etwas sagen, wenn wir uns mal für eine Stunde davon schleichen, um einfach mal die Ruhe zu genießen."

„Adam, wir können Koko nicht alleine das ganze Essen vorbereiten lassen."

„Pelipa und Dianne sind doch auch da, und wir sind doch nicht lange weg, aber wir hatten, seit Emillia und Pa auf Reisen sind, kaum Zeit für uns alleine, und außerdem muss du dich auch ausruhen. In drei Wochen wirst du deine gesamte Kraft brauchen."

Fragend setzte sie sich gerade hin und sah ihn von der Seite an. „In drei Wochen?"

„Bernardo hat doch bald Geburtstag, und es wird für die nächsten Jahre sein letzter hier in Nevada sein. Da dachte ich mir, wir geben ein kleines Barbecue."

Skeptisch legte sie die Arme übereinander. „Was ist für dich klein?"

Lächelnd beugte er sich vor und gab ihr einen Kuss.

XXXX

Drei Wochen später wollte Bridget niemals erleben, wenn Adam zu einem großen Barbecue einladen würde. Er hatte nicht nur alle ihre Freunde eingeladen, sondern auch noch die von Bernardo mit ihren Eltern. Sie war nur froh, dass in wenigen Stunden noch Sybil und Koko kommen würden um ihr zu helfen. Auch Pelipa wollte bereits etwas früher hier sein. Das einzig Positive war, dass Adam heute zu Hause war, und so nach den Kindern sehen konnte. Zwar versuchten die großen Mädchen sich um die Kleinen zu kümmern, aber so, wie sie insbesondere George kannte, würde er sich recht schnell dieser „Bewachung" entziehen. Es dauerte nicht lange, als sie durch das Küchenfenster sah wie George versuchte, einen der Tische, die sie im Garten aufgebaut hatten, zur Quelle zu ziehen. Von den Großen oder Adam war nichts zu sehen. So warf sie das Tuch, das sie gerade in der Hand gehabt hatte, leicht genervt auf die Ablage und wollte nach draußen laufen. Zum Glück kam gerade Adam in die Küche, und so konnte sie ihn in den Garten schicken.

Mit sehr angestrengtem Gesicht versuchte George den Tisch Stück für Stück zum Wasser zu ziehen. Aber es wurde immer schwerer. Als er ihn dann überhaupt nicht mehr bewegen konnte, schaute er nach oben. So schnell wie George dann den Tisch losließ, konnte man gar nicht gucken. Es war so, als wenn er sich plötzlich daran verbrannt hätte. Er biss sich auf die Lippen und sah seinen Vater schüchtern an, der sich auf den Tisch gesetzt hatte.

„Hast du Langeweile?"

George zuckte nur mit den Schultern, und Adam stand vom Tisch auf. „Dann schiebst du zuerst den Tisch an seine alte Stelle zurück, und danach kannst du die Holzscheite ordentlich stapeln."

„Will aber spielen."

„Das kannst du danach machen."

Adam zeigte auf den Tisch, und mürrisch schob George diesen dann an den alten Platz zurück. Danach versuchte er schnell ins Haus zu rennen, in der Hoffnung, dass inzwischen sein Vater vergessen hatte, dass er sich ums Holz kümmern sollte. Nach zwei Metern wurde sein Fluchtversuch gestoppt, indem er am Kragen gepackt wurde. Adam zog ihn zum Holz und schaute dabei zu, wie sein Sohn anfing mit einem beleidigten Blick das Holz zu stapeln. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah Adam, dass jemand auf das Haus zugeritten kam. In dem Moment als Adam erkannte um wen es sich handelte, verspannte sich sein gesamter Körper. Er legte die Hand auf die Schulter von George ohne den Reiter aus dem Auge zu lassen. „Mach hier weiter. Ich bin gleich zurück."

Er lief jedoch nicht vor das Haus um den unerwarteten Gast zu begrüßen, sondern machte den Umweg durch das Haus, um sich seinen Gurt umzuschnallen. Erst dann stellte er sich vor die Veranda und wartete.

Bereits von Weitem konnte Mitch sehen, wie Adam vor seinem Haus stand und offensichtlich auf ihn wartete. Er hätte sich das Ganze hier gerne erspart, aber Yvette hatte ihm bereits vor Wochen gesagt, dass sie darüber nicht diskutieren würde. Wenn es soweit war, sollte er ohne einen Ton zu sagen zu Adam reiten. So stoppte er sein Pferd und stieg ab, ohne jedoch den Blick von seinem alten „Schulfreund" abzuwenden.

Beide standen sich gegenüber und sagten erst einmal kein Wort. Der heutige Machtkampf zwischen ihnen wurde mit den Augen ausgetragen. Dann biss Mitch in den sauren Apfel und überließ für heute Adam den Sieg. „Ich möchte … bitte ….. mit deiner Frau sprechen."

„Warum?"

Mitchs Hand ballte sich zur Faust. Wie gerne würde er jetzt einfach zuschlagen, aber dann bräuchte er nie mehr nach Hause reiten. Yvette würde unverzüglich seine Sachen vor die Tür stellen. „Deine Frau hat Yvette gesagt, dass sie kommen würde, wenn das Baby kommt."

Adam sprach nicht sehr laut, aber bestimmt. „WIE BITTE?"

Mitch packte Adam am Kragen, aber in dem Moment, als Adam sich wehren wollte, öffnete sich die Haustür und Bridget kam heraus gelaufen. „Geht es um Ihre Frau, …. Mr. Sanders?"

Mitch ließ Adam los und nahm seinen Hut ab. „Sie hat mich gebeten Sie zu holen, da sie denkt, dass das Baby kommt."

„Ich ziehe mich schnell um und komme. Adam, kannst du mein Pferd bitte satteln?"

Fassungslos schaute Adam sie an. „Du willst doch nicht mitgehen?"

„Doch, das habe ich vor. Das habe ich Yvette versprochen. Sie hat doch sonst keinen, der ihr zur Seite steht."

„Wir bekommen Gäste."

„Das weiß ich, und Henri wird dir sagen, was noch zu machen ist, und bald kommen ja auch noch Sybil und Koko."

„Bridget …."

„Mein Pferd, Adam, und Sie …" Bridget schaute zu Mitch. „… reiten in die Stadt um den Doktor zu holen."

Sie drehte sich um und lief mit eiligen Schritten ins Haus. Beide Männer sahen sich wieder an. Mitch beugte sich etwas vor. „Hier hast du wohl nicht das Sagen …, Weichwurst."

„Mehr als du anscheinend bei dir Zuhause. Sonst wärst du ja nicht hier."

Zuerst machte Mitch einen Schritt auf Adam zu, dann überlegte er es sich doch recht schnell anders, setzte seinen Hut auf und stieg in den Sattel. „Eines Tages mache ich dich fertig, Cartwright. Dann wirst du bezahlen."

Er zog sein Pferd herum, galoppierte davon und Adam ging mit einer ziemlich schlechten Laune in den Stall.

XXX

„Eaton, willst du nicht mit den anderen Kindern spielen?"

Finn schielte zu Rose's Sohn, der mal wieder an seinem Hosenbein hing. „Will mit dir spielen."

„Ich aber nicht mit dir."

Die Schnute, die Eaton nun zog, veranlasste Finn dazu ihn auf den Arm zunehmen. „Ich möchte JETZT nicht mit dir spielen. Ich würde mich gerne mit meinen Freunden unterhalten, und schau doch mal, wie schön die anderen Kinder alle spielen."

„Du hast noch niiiiiiiiiiie mit mir gespielt."

Eaton, …. wir haben erst letzte Woche, als ich zum Tee bei euch gewesen bin, miteinander gespielt."

Eaton breitete die Arme so weit wie es ging aus. „So lange her."

Dann schlang er die Arme um Finns Hals und presste sich an ihn. „Ich will jeden Tag spielen."

Verzweifelt schaute Finn zu Adam, der sich mit zwei Gläsern zu ihm gesellte. „Eaton, du willst spielen?"

„Mit Finn."

„Das kannst du auch, aber zuerst muss ich etwas mit ihm besprechen. Du kannst dir solange die Katzenbabys im Stall ansehen. Chesmu zeigt sie dir sicher gerne. Er ist mit Travis gerade da."

Mit großen Augen sah Eaton Finn an. „Will Katze haben."

Finn setzte Eaton ab. „Das musst du deine Mutter fragen und nicht mich."

Sofort rannte Eaton zu Rose, die etwas weiter weg stand und sich unterhielt. Schmunzelnd schaute Adam erst Eaton nach, und dann sah er wieder zu Finn, der auch in die Richtung von Rose blickte. „Warum gehst du nicht nächste Woche mit den beiden mal zum Picknick. Rose wird bestimmt nicht nein sagen."

„Warum sollte ich das machen? Wir sehen uns doch schon einmal die Woche zum Tee."

„Deswegen. Wenn du in diesen Tempo weiter machst, ist Eaton vor euch verheiratet."

Mehrmals blinzelte Finn mit den Augen. „Wenn ich dich richtig verstanden habe, gehst du davon aus, dass ich Rose den Hof mache?"

„Wenn du es so ausdrücken willst, ….. ja."

„Nein."

„Nein was?"

Mit durchgedrücktem Rücken und mit einem noch kräftigeren Akzent antwortete Finn ihm. „Ich habe keinerlei Absichten in dieser Richtung. Rose und ich trinken nur Tee zusammen, und sie sieht das genauso wie ich."

Adam fuhr sich mit der Hand über den Mund um sein Grinsen zu verbergen. „Ich denke, hier könnte ein sprachliches Verständigungsproblem vorliegen."

Mit zusammenkniffen Augen sah Finn ihn an. Adam hatte so leise gesprochen, dass Finn ihn kaum verstanden hatte. „Was für ein Problem gibt es?"

„Ich habe gefragt, ob es gestern ein Problem auf der Baustelle gab."

„Hast du nicht."

„Habe ich nicht … was?"

So ahnungslos wie möglich schaute Adam seinen Partner an. „Das war nicht das, was du gesagt hast."

„Nicht?"

Finn holte tief Luft. „Amerikaner …, nein, es herrschte mal Ruhe, und ich hoffe nicht, dass es die Ruhe vor dem Sturm ist."

Adam fasste sich in den Nacken und versuchte sich etwas zu strecken. Er merkte wie anstrengend die Vorbereitungen für das Barbecue gewesen waren. Bridget war erst kurz nach dem Eintreffen der ersten Gäste zurückgekommen. Yvette hatte ziemlich schnell und ohne größere Probleme ein Mädchen zu Welt gebracht. Für Yvette freute sich Adam, für Mitch fiel ihm das jedoch schwer. Er nahm die Hand vom Nacken und trank einen Schluck aus dem Glas. „Das hoffe ich auch, und dass nicht gerade etwas passiert, wenn ich auf dem Trail bin. Genauso würde ich mich freuen, wenn wir bald wissen, wer uns Schaden will, und wir auch noch die Beweise dazu bekommen."

„Warum sollten sich diese uns plötzlich eröffnen?"

„Ich habe meinen Anwalt gebeten jemanden zu beauftragen, der sich mal umhört, was so hinter vorgehaltener Hand erzählt wird. Marc und Frederic werden ja nicht alleine gearbeitet haben, und wer weiß, eventuell brüstet sich jemand mit den Überfällen oder dass er eine gute Geldquelle aufgetan hat."

„Das würde uns sehr entgegenkommen, da wir durch die Diebstähle und den Unfall doch sehr hinter dem Zeitplan sind."

Adam stieß sein Glas gegen das von Finn. „Mein Guter, ich habe gelernt, alles hat seinen Sinn. Auch hier werden wir ihn eines Tages erkennen."

„Adam, du hast doch wieder getrunken."

Lachend schlug ihm Adam auf den Rücken. „Nein, noch nicht viel, aber das sollten wir beide jetzt mal in Angriff nehmen, dann verlierst du auch deine Angst."

„Meine Angst? Vor was?"

„Vor einem Picknick."

„Warum sollte ich mich vor einem Picknick fürchten?"

Adam zog ihn am Arm mit zu den Anderen. „Nur vor den Folgen, mein Freund."

Kopfschüttelnd und verwundert folgte Finn ihm zu Tom und Simon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ich freue mich, dass ihr auch noch bei Teil 117 bei mir seid. Ich kann noch nicht sagen, ob ich in den nächsten Wochen es schaffe, einen weiteren Teil zu schreiben. In Januar wird es aber wie gewohnt weiter gehen. Ich wünsche euch allen eine schöne Vorweihnachtszeit.


	118. Chapter 118

Er zuckte zusammen, als er ein Geräusch hörte. Starr verharrte er mitten in der Bewegung und lauschte in die Dunkelheit. Dann sprang er einen Schritt zurück. Eine Katze jagte einer Maus hinterher und lief keine zehn Meter von ihm entfernt über die Straße. Sein Herzschlag beruhigte sich wieder, und er sah erneut am Gebäude empor. In der zweiten Etage stand ein Fenster offen. Mit einem letzten Blick die Straße herunter kletterte er die Feuertreppe hoch und stieg in das Zimmer ein. Wieder lauschte er, ob sich eventuell doch noch jemand hier befand. Bereits am Tage hatte er sich im Gebäude umgesehen, und so wusste er genau, wo er jetzt lang laufen musste, um im richtigen Büro zu suchen. Leise öffnete er die Tür und lief dann nach rechts den Gang entlang. Als die Stufe knarrte als er eine Etage herunter lief, blieb er wieder stehen um zu warten. Dann beruhigte er sich, indem er sich sagte, dass zu dieser Zeit keiner hier sein würde. Letztendlich befand er sich vor der Tür des Büros von Senator Francois. Wenn er erwischt würde, dann wäre seine eigene Kariere zu Ende bevor sie überhaupt begonnen hätte. Aber das Risiko wollte er eingehen. Anders würden niemals Beweise ans Tageslicht kommen, dass Mr Francois an der Sache beteiligt war. So machte er die Lampe auf dem Tisch an und stellte die Flamme so klein wie möglich. Gerade so, dass er etwas erkennen konnte. Er saß auf dem Stuhl und sah sich den Schreibtisch an. Dann holte er einen Draht aus der Tasche und öffnete das erste Schubfach mit einem Schmunzeln. Aber bis auf einige Stifte und leere Blätter fand er nicht das was er sich erhofft hatte. Es war ja auch eigentlich nur eine Vermutung. Ein Bauchgefühl. Dann ganz unten. Im letzten Schubfach. In einer extra Kassette versteckt fand er es. Nun hatte er die ersten Beweise schwarz auf weiß, dass der Senator seine Finger mit im Spiel hatte. Und so wie es schien, ging es nicht nur um einen persönlichen Rachefeldzug. Der erste Brief bereits zeigte deutlich, dass hinter den Sabotagen auf der Baustelle mehr steckte, als nur Adam zu schaden. Jetzt war er sicher, er würde auch noch etwas finden, das bewies, dass auch Mr. Burton und Frederic bei der Sache mitgemacht hatten. Im Haus von Tylers Vater hatte er keine Hinweise gefunden, aber da konnte er auch nicht so lange ungestört suchen, da dort immer jemand da war. Also hatte er gehofft hier etwas zu finden, und er wurde nicht enttäuscht. Schnell steckte er den Brief in seine Jackentasche und widmete sich den anderen Schriftstücken. Am Ende verließ er das Gebäude mit dem Gefühl und dem Wissen, dass er einen wichtigen Sieg errungen hatte. Auch wenn er davon Adam nichts erzählen würde, ahnte er, dass nun die Versuche, dass Adam das Projekt aufgeben würde, nicht fortgesetzt würden. Aber er hatte noch nicht genug. Wenn er die Papiere sicher untergebracht hatte, würde er sich auch noch in dem Haus des Senators umsehen.

Zwei Tage später war es soweit. Wieder war es nicht schwer einzusteigen, und außerdem hatte er ja schon sehr früh gelernt, dass keine Tür, kein Fenster und kein Schloss ein Hindernis für ihn darstellten. Hier jedoch musste er sehr leise sein, weil im Nebenhaus noch Licht gebrannt hatte, und er nicht wusste, wie aufmerksam die dortigen Bewohner waren. Auch hier machte er die Lampe nur so weit an, dass er gerade etwas erkennen konnte. Zuerst schaute er sich den Sekretär genau an und öffnete einige Schubladen, aber bis auf einige belanglose Briefe konnte er nichts finden. Auf dem Weg zum Schreibtisch erstarrte er, als er Stimmen hörte. Hektisch blickte er sich um und löschte das Licht. Leider hatte er sich nicht genau eingeprägt, wie er auf dem schnellsten Weg zum Fenster kommen konnte. So stolperte er über den Stuhl, der vor dem Sekretär stand und fiel zu Boden. Die Bürotür wurde aufgerissen, als er sich gerade wieder aufrappelte. Ein Licht wurde angemacht, und der Senator und sein Sohn schauten auf den ungebetenen Gast. Sofort war Frederic bei dem Eindringling und packte ihn am Kragen. „Was machst du hier?"

„Beweise suchen."

„Was für Beweise?"

Der Senator stellte sich zu seinem Sohn. „Dich kenne ich doch. Du bist doch der Bengel vom Sheriff."

Jörn grinste und ließ sich nicht von den beiden einschüchtern. Noch kräftiger packte Frederic Jörn am Kragen. „Los, rede, was machst du hier!"

„Ich wollte mich nur mal umsehen, ob ich noch mehr finde was beweist, dass hinter den ganzen Anschlägen auf Adams Bahnprojekt Sie und ihr Vater stecken."

Nun war es Clement, der sich ganz dicht zu Jörn stellte. „Wie kommst du auf so einen Blödsinn?"

Das Grinsen von Jörn wurde breiter. „Ich habe vor einigen Tagen ihrem Büro einen Besuch abgestattet, Herr Senator, und das, was ich gefunden habe, würde ihrer Kariere nicht gerade gut tun."

Clement stieß seinen Sohn zur Seite und packte sich Jörn. „Du bluffst."

„Ich sage nur, Senator Gordon und sein Versprechen, wenn das Bahnprojekt nicht mehr in der Hand von Cartwright und O'Sullivan ist."

Der Druck an Jörns Kragen verstärkte sich, und Clements Gesicht näherte sich Jörns. „Wo sind die Dokumente?"

„An einem sicheren Ort."

Man konnte förmlich in Clements Gesicht sehen, wie es arbeitete. Wie er versucht war eine Lösung zu finden.

„Wir bringen dich um, wenn du uns die Briefe nicht gibst."

Bevor sich Frederic Jörn greifen konnte, wurde er mit der Hand von seinem Vater zurückgehalten. „Frederic, …. wann lernst du endlich, weiter als bis zum nächsten Besuch bei Kathy zu denken."

Er ließ Jörn los und strich ihm sachte über den Kragen. „Wenn meine Informationen stimmen, bist du ein Anwalt geworden."

Jörn legte die Arme übereinander und schaute sein Gegenüber selbstbewusst an. „Das bin ich."

Gemächlich nickte Clement und wanderte durch das Büro. Das Herz von Jörn schlug wieder schneller. Sehr genau war ihm bewusst, wie gefährlich Clement sein konnte. Er war auch zu gerissen, als dass er sich zu einer unüberlegten Tat hinreißen lassen würde. „Du bist jung und kannst noch viel erreichen, aber nur …." Überheblich sah er nun Toms Sohn an. „… wenn du mir die Briefe und Dokumente zurück gibst."

Das Lächeln des Senators verwandelte sich in eine ernste Miene, als er sah wie Jörn anfing zu grinsen. „Ja, ich bin noch jung. Aber im Gegensatz zu Ihnen habe ich nichts zu verlieren. Ich habe keine Familie und mir auch noch keinen Namen als Anwalt gemacht. Ich kann jederzeit auch etwas anderes machen. Ich könnte auch nach Mexiko oder Frankreich gehen. Ich habe keinerlei Verpflichtungen hier."

Frederics Blicke wanderten von seinem Vater zu Jörn und zurück. Die beiden sahen sich eine ganze Weile schweigend an. Dann nickte Clement wieder. „Du verstehst das Spiel schon sehr gut. Nur schade, dass du auf der falschen Seite bist. Aber wie hast du gesagt, … du bist noch jung und hast keinerlei Verpflichtungen. Du könntest auch hier in Carson City arbeiten."

Sofort verstand Jörn, was für ein Angebot er gerade erhalten hatte, und er macht einen Schritt auf den Senator zu. „Niemals, Mr Francois, werde ich für Leute wie Sie arbeiten. Ganz im Gegenteil. Ich werde andere schützen und bewahren, so dass es Ihnen immer schwerer fallen wird geeignete Opfer zu finden. Ich werde jetzt gehen, und sollte sich nur noch ein Zwischenfall auf der Baustelle ereignen, dann wird man von Ihren Plänen nicht nur hier in Carson City in der Zeitung lesen. Und sollte ich plötzlich einen Unfall erleiden, wird auch mein Nachruf einige Überraschungen beinhalten."

Das Gesicht von Clement wurde mit jedem Wort von Jörn röter. Nun war er es, der sich dicht zu Jörn stellte. „Dieser Zug geht heute an dich. Da du aber kein dummer Junge bist, wissen wir beide auch, dass du mit den Beweisen gegen mich nie an die Öffentlichkeit gehen kannst, ohne deine Zulassung zu verlieren. Du bist in das Büro eines Senators eingebrochen und in mein Haus. Dafür wird es eine Menge Zeugen geben. So denke ich, dass das heute nicht unsere letzte Begegnung gewesen sein wird. Da du zwar sagst, du hast nichts zu verlieren, wirst du trotzdem nicht einfach deine Kariere, die noch am Anfang steht, so einfach in den Sand setzen. Du hast noch mehr vor. Ich kenne solche Typen wie du es bist zu genau. Du wirst nicht morgen mit einem Schulterzucken als Cowboy auf einer Ranch anfangen. So bereite dich darauf vor, dass du dir heute mehr als einen Feind zugelegt hast, und deine kleine Versicherung auch nicht von ewiger Dauer sein wird."

Er wandte sich seinem Sohn zu. „Frederic, begleite bitte den jungen Mann nach draußen aber zuvor zeigst du ihm bitte, was DU in den letzten Monaten gelernt hast."

„Sehr gerne, Vater."

Er hielt Jörn die Hand hin. „Bist du immer noch ein guter Freund von Adam?"

Jörn legte den Kopf schräg, aber bevor er überhaupt antworten konnte, hatte Frederic ihn gepackt und ihm einen Schlag in den Magen versetzt. Unverzüglich ging Jörn in die Knie, und als er nach oben zu Frederic blickte, der bereits zum nächsten Schlag ausholte, wusste er auch, warum ihm dermaßen die Luft weggeblieben war. Die Faust mit dem Schlagring war nur noch wenige Zentimeter von seinem Gesicht entfernt, und dann wurde es bereits dunkel um ihn herum.

XXX

„Ich breche ihm irgendwann die Nase."

Wütend verstaute Aiyana die Bücher in ihre Satteltasche. Sally und Winona standen bei ihren Pferden und grinsten sich an.

„Er hat es doch nur lieb gemeint."

Langsam drehte sich Aiyanas Kopf zu Sally. „Ich habe es ihm aber schon mehrmals gesagt, dass ich meine Bücher alleine tragen kann."

„Er ist doch ganz nett, und Gloria würde sich freuen, wenn Randy mal ihre Brüder tragen würde und nicht immer nur dir hinterher schaut."

Tief holte Aiyana Luft und sah nun zu Winona. „Und ich dachte gerade DU würdest es verstehen."

„Und ich dachte, DU freust dich, dass du in diesem Jahr zum ersten Mal auf den Abschlusstanz gehen kannst."

„Wohin?"

Sally schlug lachend mit den Kopf gegen den Sattel. Sie richtete sich auf und hielt sich die Hand an den Bauch. „Ich sehe Aiyana schon im Kleid vor mir, wie sie von Randy zum Tanzen aufgefordert wird."

Auch Winona fing an los zu prusten. Adams Tochter schaute die beiden anderen so wütend, wie es ihr nur möglich war, an. „Zum einen werde ich NICHT zu diesem Tanz gehen und zum anderen, meine liebe Sally, …. was wird Tyler dazu sagen, dass du mit Mike dorthin gehst?"

„Du gehst mit Mike zum Tanzen?"

Verwundert schaute Winona über ihr Pferd hinweg zu Sally, die sofort etwas errötete. „Er verlässt doch die Schule und hat mich gefragt, und wir gehen doch nur Tanzen, mehr nicht. Danach wird er nur noch selten in der Stadt sein, weil er dann als Cowboy arbeitet."

„Wirst du das auch Tyler so schreiben?"

Aiyana, die froh war, dass sie nun nicht mehr im Mittelpunkt war, hörte sich wieder fröhlicher an.

„ Nochmal, ….ich gehe nur tanzen. Weiß ich denn, was Tyler die ganze Zeit in England macht? Er wird sicher nicht nur über den Büchern hängen."

„Sicher nicht, aber irgendwas wird er schon machen. Sonst hättest du in einem Jahr mehr als einen Brief bekommen."

Erst noch etwas traurig, aber dann doch sehr aufmüpfig stieg Sally auf ihr Pferd. „Wer braucht schon Jungs."

Alle drei lachten und ritten los.

Xx

„Schade das Sally nicht mitkommen konnte."

Aiyana sah zurück zu der kleinen Weggabelung, an der sie sich von Sally getrennt hatten. „Sie hat ja gesagt, sie kommt eventuell nach, wenn sie Pelipa bei der Wäsche geholfen hat."

„Hoffentlich. Dann können wir schon das Holz für das Wochenende suchen."

„Darauf freue ich mich schon. Zwei Tage im Tipi. Nur dass Bernardo und Riccardo dabei sind, dass hätte nicht sein müssen."

„Das war die Bedingung von Wynono."

„Du hast aber auch einen strengen Bruder."

Winona lachte los. „Besser einen strengen Bruder als einen strengen Vater."

Auch Aiyana grinste, aber beide Mädchen waren eigentlich nicht richtig böse mit Adam. Sie konnten es auch etwas verstehen. So, wie sie mitbekommen hatten, waren zur Zeit viele Goldgräber in dieser Gegend unterwegs, und nicht immer wurden sie gleich dabei erwischt, wie sie ihr Lager auf dem Gebiet der Ponderosa errichteten. Und die, die sie in der Stadt gesehen hatten, denen wollten sie nicht unbedingt in der Nacht begegnen. Plötzlich hielt Aiyana an und hob ihre Hand. Verwundert blieb auch Winona stehen und schaute die Straße entlang. Ein Reiter kam ihnen entgegen, und so wie dieser im Sattel hing, schien es ihm nicht gut zu gehen. Dann weiteten sich die Augen von Adams Tochter. „Das ist Jörn!"

Unverzüglich galoppierte sie los. Auf der Höhe von Jörn sprang sie aus dem Sattel und hielt das Pferd von Toms Sohn an den Zügeln fest. Jörn klammerte sich an den Hals seines Pferdes, und gleichzeitig stöhnten Winona und Aiyana geschockt auf, als sie ihren Freund sahen. Sachte berührte Aiyana ihn am Bein. „Jörn …, was … was ist passiert?"

Mühsam versuchte Jörn zu grinsen, aber er verzog sofort das Gesicht. Zu sehr schmerzte ihn alles. „Mein Lohn für einen besonderen Auftrag fiel anders aus, als ich es erwartet habe."

Winona wollte nach den Zügeln greifen. „Wir bringen dich nach Hause."

Sofort richtete sich Jörn auf. „NEIN …..!"

Dann sackte er wieder zusammen und sprach sehr leise. „Das …. das geht nicht."

Skeptisch zog Aiyana die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Warum geht das nicht?"

„War …. war nicht ganz, …. also, ich könnte Ärger bekommen."

„ÄRGER … Jörn, hast du etwas Verbotenes getan?"

Toms Sohn nickte mit den Kopf.

„Was?"

Mit den Händen in die Seite gestemmt stand Aiyana vor dem Pferd, und Winona schaute sie verwundert an. „Sollten wir uns nicht erst um ihn kümmern?"

Mit der Hand hielt Aiyana ihre Freundin zurück. „Was?"

„Ich …. bin .. bei Senator Francois eingebrochen."

„Wie bitte?"

Erneut versuchte Jörn zu grinsen. „Aber ich hatte Erfolg. Adam wird keine Probleme mehr auf der Baustelle haben."

Mit großen Augen blickte Winona ihn an. „Also, sehr erfolgreich siehst du nicht aus."

Als Jörn lachen wollte, hielt er sich den Brustkorb. Wütend nahm Aiyana die Zügel und lief zu ihrem Pferd und stieg auf. „Mir aber sagen, ich soll mich zurückhalten und keinen Mist mehr bauen."

„Wo bringen wir ihn hin?"

Auch Winona saß wieder im Sattel.

„Na, da wo wir gerade hin wollten. Auf mein Land ins Tipi. Da kannst du ihn versorgen."

Das Gesicht von Adams Schwester hellte sich auf. „Jörn, bald wird es dir besser gehen."

Argwöhnisch schaute Jörn eine wütende Aiyana und eine fröhliche Winona an. „Da bin ich mir aber nicht so sicher."

Er musste sich stärker festhalten als Aiyana ziemlich ruppig los ritt.

XXX

„Hallo Cowboy."

Riccardo warf seinen Sattel über den Sattelbock und lief zurück in die Box. Tico lehnte sich lächelnd über die Wand der Box daneben. „So, wie du aussiehst, hattest du heute keinen guten Tag auf der Ranch."

Ohne den Vormann anzusehen fing sein Sohn an sein Pferd abzubürsten. „Onkel Adam hat mir gesagt, dass ich nicht für Joe auf den Trail gehen darf."

„Das hast du ihn doch nicht wirklich gefragt?"

„Warum nicht? Ich werde doch bald dreizehn."

Tico lief um die Wand herum und stellte sich nun neben seinen Sohn. „Zum einen dauert es noch gute sechs Monate bis zu deinem Geburtstag, und zum anderen habe ich dir doch erklärt, warum du noch nicht alles auf der Ranch machen kannst."

Wütend richtete sich Riccardo auf. „Ich bin doch schon gewachsen."

„Und du meinst, das reicht bereits um mit auf einen Trail zu gehen?"

Ohne eine Antwort zu geben, wechselte Riccardo die Bürste gegen den Hufkratzer aus. Eine Weile schaute der Junge auf das Bein des Pferdes ohne es jedoch anzuheben. Dann drehte er sich wieder zu seinem Vater. „Was ist, wenn ich so klein bleibe? Jerry ist erst elf und bereits so groß wie ich. Dad, …. ich habe das Foto gesehen, das Jörn meiner Mutter mitgebracht hat. Meine Oma ist größer als mein Opa."

Nur mit Mühe konnte sich Tico das Lachen verkneifen. Jörn hatte, als er aus Boston gekommen war, Giovanna ein neues Familienfoto mitgebracht. Nie zuvor hatte Riccardo seine Großeltern aus Boston auf einem Foto gesehen. Damals war er zu klein, um sich an sie zu erinnern. So legte er die Hand auf die Schulter des Jungen und versuchte ihn sehr zuversichtlich anzusehen. „Ich gehe fest davon aus, dass du noch viel mehr wachsen wirst. Deine Mutter und dein Vater sind doch auch recht groß. Und sieh dich an. Jerry ist zwar so groß wie du, aber ist er auch so kräftig wie du es bist? Du wirst wahrscheinlich nie so groß wie Hoss werden, aber die anderen Kerle sollten sich schon vor deiner Rechten hüten."

Zur Bestätigung packte er Riccardo etwas am Oberarm an. Der jedoch seufzte nur. „Da ist doch nicht nur der Trail, dass du so schlecht drauf bist, und dabei dachte ich mir, du freust dich darauf morgen mit den anderen auf dem Land von Aiyana zu übernachten?"

Wieder holte Riccardo sehr tief Luft und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß noch nicht, ob ich mitgehe."

„Warum das nicht? Du hast dich doch immer so gut mit Bernardo verstanden, und er wird uns doch zum Winter verlassen. Das ist eine der letzten Möglichkeiten, dass ihr was zusammen machen könnt."

Fragend sah er seinen Sohn von unten an. „Du bist doch nicht sauer mit ihm, weil er mit auf den Trail darf und du nicht?"

„Daran will ich gar nicht denken, und dabei hat Bernardo nicht mal große Lust darauf. Nein, … es …. ach, nichts."

„Riccardo ….."

Tico hob das Kinn von Riccardo an, um ihn nun direkt anzusehen. Der biss sich erst auf die Unterlippe. „Sally hat mir heute gesagt, dass sie mit Mike zum Abschlussball geht, und ich hatte gehofft, …"

Die Augen von Tico wurden groß, und erneut musste er sich das Schmunzeln verkneifen. „Du wolltest mit Sally zum Tanzen? Ich dachte Sarah ist deine einzige Freundin. …Nein, warte, da ist doch noch Tracy, die ständig hier ist und dich sucht."

Geschafft atmete Riccardo aus und verdrehte die Augen. „Sie ist zehn. Spielt mit Puppen und nervt mich."

„Ja, mit den Frauen ist das nicht so leicht, aber du hast doch nicht ernsthaft daran geglaubt, dass Sally mit dir weg geht?"

„Warum denn nicht? Wir kennen uns doch schon so lange."

„Hast du mir nicht gerade erzählt, dass deine Oma größer als dein Opa ist? Und so viel ich weiß, verlässt Mike die Schule."

„Ja und? Ich habe aber mehr Muskeln."

„Sagst du mir noch mal, warum du nicht mit Tracy deine Zeit verbringst?"

„Sie ist doch noch ein kleines Mädchen."

Mehrmals nickte Tico mit den Kopf. „Und was denkst du, wird Sally sagen, wenn du neben Mike stehst?"

Mit einem Flunsch blickte Riccardo ins Nichts. Dann nahm er sich den Huf seines Pferdes vor. Lachend schlug ihm Tico auf den Rücken. „Hab Geduld, Cowboy. Du wirst noch früh genug mit auf den Trail kommen und auch früh genug ein Mädchen küssen können, und jetzt freu dich, dass du wenigstens mit Sally morgen im Tipi schlafen kannst. Denn das darf Mike sicher nicht, ohne dass er danach von Simon erschossen wird."

Knurrend setzte Riccardo die Arbeit an seinem Pferd fort.

XXXXX

Erstaunt schloss Bridget die Haustür. Sie hatte eigentlich damit gerechnet, dass ihr sofort die Kinder entgegen gerannt kommen würden. Es war jedoch verdächtig ruhig im Haus. Zu ruhig für ihren Geschmack. Gerade weil sie später zurück war als geplant. Aber Sybil hatte immer wieder einen Grund gefunden, dass sie doch noch etwas länger blieb. Erst als Jörn nach Hause kam, und es ihm noch deutlich anzusehen war, dass er vor einiger Zeit in eine heftige Schlägerei verwickelt gewesen sein musste, konnte sie gehen. Ein flaues Gefühl breitete sich in ihrem Magen aus. Henri und Adam würden doch George nicht irgendwo eingesperrt haben, weil er wieder den ganzen Nachmittag irgendeinen Blödsinn angestellt hatte? Sie legte ihre Tasche ab und schaute in Adams Büro, aber auch dort war keiner, und jetzt fiel ihr auch auf, dass nicht mal die Hunde sie begrüßt hatten. Sie legte den Kopf schief und lauschte, ob sie irgendetwas hören konnte. Dann erinnerte sie sich daran, dass Rusty sicher mit den Großen mitgegangen war, zur letzten Übernachtungsfeier auf Aiyanas Land vor dem Trail. Aber Púŋka müsste eigentlich hier sein. Sie ging nicht weit weg, wenn Neisha nicht bei ihr war. Auch in ihrem Büro war niemand. So lief sie nun in die Küche. Nur ein kleines Licht brannte, aber sonst sah es nicht aus, als ob sich irgendwer um das Abendbrot gekümmert hatte. Sofort schaute sie auf die Uhr, und eine kleine Wut überkam sie, und sie fragte sich, wo nur Henri oder Adam waren. Beide wussten doch, dass sie heute Nachmittag Sybil in der Stadt besuchen wollte, und deshalb Henri das Essen vorbereiten sollte. Ihre Wut verwandelte sich dann aber in Angst, dass etwas mit den Kindern passiert sein musste oder mit Adam und seinem Rücken. Er hatte die letzten Wochen wieder sehr viel auf der Ranch gearbeitet um die neuen Pferde noch rechtzeitig für den Trail vorzubereiten. Bridget wollte schon die Küche verlassen, um hoch zu Joe zu laufen, als sie etwas durch die Tür zum Garten schimmern sah. Es war zwar noch nicht ganz dunkel, aber richtig erkennen konnte sie trotzdem nicht, was es war. Nachdem sie die Tür geöffnet hatte, lächelte sie und schüttelte den Kopf. Unten an der Quelle saß Adam mit der Gitarre an einem Felsen gelehnt. Als er sie sah, hörte er auf zu spielen und lehnte sich auf die Gitarre. Er stand nicht auf, sondern wartete bis sie sich zu ihm auf die Decke setzte. Adam hatte einige Kerzen auf die Felsen gestellt die sich im Wasser spiegelten.

„Ich hatte schon die Vermutung, Sybil hat mich falsch verstanden, und du kommst heute gar nicht mehr nach Hause."

Nun wusste Bridget, warum ihre Freundin sie so lange wie möglich aufgehalten hatte. Adam hatte nicht nur Kerzen und eine Decke zur Quelle gebracht, er hatte auch etwas zum, Essen und eine Flasche Wein neben der Decke hingestellt. „Kann es möglich sein, dass du das alles geplant hast?"

Ein leichtes Lächeln huschte durch sein Gesicht. „Ich plane doch gerne, und es passte gerade in meinen Zeitplan."

„Oh, …. ich bin also nur ein Lückenfüller?"

Er beugte sich über die Gitarre und gab ihr einen Kuss. „Aber einer, den ich immer wieder gerne einsetzte, wenn es meine Zeit zulässt."

Wie frisch verliebt sahen sie sich in die Augen. Dann blickte sich Bridget um. „Wo sind die Kinder?"

Adam legte die Gitarre zur Seite und öffnete die Weinflasche. „Auf Aiyana's Land."

„Adam …., wir haben mehr als drei Kinder. Falls dir das noch nicht aufgefallen ist."

Mit einem Blick, der ihr Herz zum Schmelzen brachte, reichte er ihr ein Glas. „Chesmu, Neisha und George sind bei Koko und Sophie und Clair bei Joe."

Kurz öffnete Bridget den Mund. Dann atmete sie durch. „Du kannst doch Hoss und Koko nicht George über Nacht da lassen."

„Nick ist doch da."

„Adam, ….."

Er gab ihr einen weiteren Kuss und nahm dann einen Schluck vom Wein. „Hoss hat gesagt, er hat die Beiden gut im Griff, und Chesmu und Neisha kümmern sich mit Travis um den Bären. Sie werden gar nicht auffallen."

Da keine weitere Erklärung kam, zwinkerte Bridget mehrmals mit den Augen. „Und …?"

„Und was?"

„Da fehlt noch ein Kind."

Adam nahm ihr das Glas ab und stellte es wie seins wieder neben die Flasche. „Mein petite puce liegt oben in ihrem Bett und schläft tief und fest."

Darauf hätte Bridget selber kommen müssen, dass Adam alle Kinder verteilen würde, aber nicht seinen kleinen Floh. Noch immer achtete er sehr auf Cholette und wie es ihr ging. Gerade weil sie noch sehr zierlich für ihr Alter war. Sie brauchte nur mal etwas müder als gewöhnlich sein, da machte er sich bereits Sorgen, dass sie krank werden könnte. „Und was hast du jetzt vor?"

„Da ja in der nächsten Woche der Trail los geht, und wir in diesem Jahr etwas länger unterwegs sein werden, dachte ich mir, wir beide könnten unser Abendbrot hier unten an der Quelle einnehmen. Dann gewöhnen ich mich wieder an den harten Boden, Staub und die Mücken."

„Jetzt bin ich nicht nur ein Lückenfüller, sondern auch noch ein Versuchsobjekt."

Er strich ihr die widerspenstige Strähne, mit der auch Neisha immer zu kämpfen hatte, aus der Stirn und ganz langsam kam er immer dichter an ihren Lippen heran. „Und meine Vorspeise."

Bevor sie überhaupt eine Chance hatte, ihm zu antworten, küsste er sie und drückte sie mit seinen Körper auf die Decke.

XXXXXXX

Adam band Sport fest und blickte sich um. Obwohl die Sonne schien, befand sich niemand vor dem Haus. Es war zwar später dran als verabredet, aber Koko hatte sich sicher denken, können, dass er mit Bridget heute etwas länger geschlafen hatte, und sie den Vormittag sehr langsam und gemütlich begonnen hatten. Nicht mal Nick und George waren zu sehen, geschweige denn zu hören. War es für Koko mit den ganzen Kindern doch zu viel geworden, und sie war zu ihrer Mutter ins Dorf geflüchtet? Erst klopfte er an die Tür und öffnet sie dann, als er nicht gleich eine Antwort bekam. Eventuell war ja nur Hoss mit der Bande unterwegs, und Koko bereitete gerade das Mittagessen vor. Adam ließ die Tür ins Schloss fallen und ging in die Küche, um jedoch sofort zu erstarren. Auf dem Boden saß der Bär und leckte sich seine Pfote ab, die er danach dann immer wieder in den Topf, der zerbrochen auf dem Boden lag, eintauchte. So wie es aussah, hatte Matȟó den Ahronsirup von Koko entdeckt. Rückwärts wollte sich Adam schon aus der Küche schleichen, als ihn der Bär entdeckte. Sofort fing dieser an zu brummen und stand auf. Langsam gingen die Hände von Adam nach oben. „Ich habe nicht vor dir etwas von deinem Essen weg zunehmen."

Das Brummen wurde lauter, und Matȟó machte einige Schritte auf ihn zu. Schluckend ging die rechte Hand von Adam zur Waffe. Dabei lief er weiter rückwärts, ohne jedoch den Bären aus den Augen zu lassen, der weiter brummend auf ihn zulief. Der Schweiß stand auf Adams Stirn. Das was er bereits die ganzen Wochen vorausgesagt hatte, würde sich nun bestätigen. Der Bär war gefährlich. Er war zwar noch nicht ausgewachsen, aber er hatte sicher schon seine dreißig Kilo auf dem Buckel. Und wenn sich Adam seine Tatzen ansah, wurde ihm auch schon anders zumute. Seine Hand umklammerte den Griff der Waffe, und ganz allmählich wollte er sie aus dem Holster ziehen. Nur keine schnellen Bewegungen machen. Wenn der Bär es darauf anlegen würde, konnte er mit einem Satz an seinem Hals hängen. Dann löste sich ein Schuss, als er die Waffe halb draußen hatte. Die Kugel schlug wenige Zentimeter neben seinem Fuß ein. Adam hatte sich so sehr über das laute Lachen von Hoss erschrocken, und wie dieser ihm dabei auf den Rücken schlug, dass er den Abzugshebel durchgezogen hatte. Kreidebleich blickte Adam erst auf den Boden und dann auf seinen Bruder. Matȟó hatte sich durch den Knall so erschrocken, dass er sich sofort hinter dem Sofa versteckt hatte. So bleich wie Adam war, so entsetzt sah ihn Hoss an. „Du wolltest doch nicht etwa Matȟó erschießen?"

„HOSS …, er wollte mich angreifen, und ich habe mir beinahe in den Fuß geschossen." Erneut schaute er zum Boden. „Wie kannst du mich so erschrecken?"

Wütend lief Hoss zu dem Bären. „Komm her, Matȟó. Es ist alles wieder in Ordnung."

Adam war kaum in der Lage seine Wut zurückzuhalten. „Alles in Ordnung? Wo sind die Kinder?"

„Adam, jetzt beruhige dich mal wieder. Wir waren gerade alle im Dorf und sind nun auf den Weg zurück. Ich bin nur vorgelaufen, weil ich mich gewundert habe, dass Matȟó nicht mehr bei uns war."

„Wie kannst du ihn nur so frei rumlaufen lassen?"

Hoss schüttelte den Kopf und brachte den Bären vor die Tür. „Adam, was denkst du was er macht? Bären essen überwiegend Pflanzen und Fische und keine ängstlichen großen Brüder."

Mit der Hand zeigte Adam zur Küche. „Ich finde das nicht so komisch. Er hat euren Sirup geplündert, und dann wollte er mich gerade als Nachtisch verspeisen."

„Das wollte er nicht. Er wollte nur etwas spielen."

„Spielen? Das sah und hörte sich überhaupt nicht danach an."

Hoss setzte sich auf die Kante des Sofas und verschränkte die Arme. „Bis heute hast du nicht gelernt mit den Tieren zu reden. Da sind Neisha und Chesmu anders. Die beiden können das."

Adam ging gar nicht auf die Bemerkung von Hoss ein. „Wie lange willst du ihn noch bei euch lassen. Bis wirklich etwas passiert."

„Er hat sich gerade erst an feste Nahrung gewöhnt. Wir gehen jeden Tag in den Wald mit ihm und lassen ihn dort spielen. Im nächsten Frühjahr versuchen wir dann ihn ganz dort zu lassen."

„Im nächsten Frühjahr? Hoss, dann ist er doppelt so groß und so schwer."

„Genau so sieht es aus. Und dann kann er sich auch durchsetzen, wenn es sein muss."

Adam drehte sich weg. Legte die Hände auf den Gurt und atmete tief durch. Dabei war sein Blick an die Decke gerichtet. „Das ist nicht akzeptabel."

Bei seinen Worten hatte er sich wieder seinem Bruder zugewandt. „Doch ist es. Weil es unsere Entscheidung ist, und wenn du hier weiter rummeckerst, dann meckere ich mal, dass du dich neuerdings jede Woche hier selber zum Kuchen einlädst."

„Ich, ….. ich hatte etwas mit Koko zu besprechen."

Adam hatte es vermieden, Hoss dabei anzusehen. So hatte er den Kopf leicht geneigt und sich hinter dem Ohr gekratzt. Hoss stand auf und tippte ihn wie so oft gegen den Brustkorb. „Mische dich nicht zu sehr bei uns ein. Ich sehe genau, wie du ständig versuchst Enola vor dem Bären zu schützen."

Nun war etwas Verzweifeltes in dem Blick von Adam. „Hoss, sie ist doch noch so klein."

„Und sie ist meine Tochter. Ich kann auf sie aufpassen."

Adam ließ den Kopf sinken und legte sich die Hand über die Augen. Dann steckte er die Hände in Gesäßtasche. „Aber zum Kuchen darf ich noch vorbeikommen? Mir fehlen etwas die Gespräche mit Koko."

Hoss' Augen wurden kleiner. „Adam, …."

„Hoss, ich merke doch selber wie ich einige Sachen so mache wie Pa, und die ich nie so machen wollte. Ich hoffe, wenn ich mit Koko rede, dass sie mich hin und wieder in die richtige Richtung schubst. Ich will nicht dieselben Fehler machen wir er."

Nun war der Blick von Hoss schon wieder etwas versöhnlicher. „Du solltest einfach nicht alles so verbissen sehen. Werde eins mit der Natur. Höre auf deine innere ST …."

Wieder lachte Hoss laut los, als er nun den Blick seines Bruders sah. „Du kannst weiter jede Woche zum Kaffee kommen, aber wenn ich merke, dass du wieder vergießt, dass Koko meine Frau und Enola meine Tochter ist, werde ich dich mit Matȟó zusammen in den Stall sperren."

Mit einem Kratzen an der Brust stimmte Adam dem nickend zu. „Aber über den Bären müssen wir noch einmal sprechen."

Sein Bruder packte ihn am Arm und zog Adam mit zur Tür. „Das können wir gleich machen. Ich zeige dir, dass Matȟó nur spielen wollte."

„Hoss, …."

Adam hatte jedoch nicht die geringste Chance sich aus dem Griff zu befreien. So musste er mit weit aufgerissenen Augen zusehen, wie der Bär auf ihn zugerannt kam, nachdem Hoss ihn gerufen hatte. Schluckend hoffte er, dass er nächste Woche noch mit auf den Trail gehen konnte.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Das war nun wirklich das letzte Kapitel in diesem Jahr. Ich wünsche euch ein frohes und schönes Weihnachtsfest und ein guten Rutsch ins Neue Jahr. Bis 2017, wenn es weiter geht auf der Ponderosa.


	119. Chapter 119

Bridget hatte den Buggy noch nicht richtig verlassen, da fragte sie sich bereits, ob es nicht ein Fehler gewesen war, mit George und Nick in die Stadt zu fahren. Auch wenn George nicht auf ganz so viele dumme Ideen kam, wenn Nick dabei war, und Henri und sie auch mal fünf Minuten durchatmen konnten, gab es auch Tage an denen man beide nicht eine Sekunde aus den Augen lassen konnte. Sie hatte jedoch ihrem Sohn versprochen, dass er in dieser Woche mit seinem Cousin spielen durfte. So hatte sie auf dem Weg in die Stadt Chesmu und Neisha bei Koko abgesetzt und dafür Nick mitgenommen. So wie die Beiden sich aber bereits auf der Fahrt benommen hatten, konnte sie sie unmöglich mit in den Laden nehmen. So stand der Wagen noch nicht richtig, da sprangen die Jungs bereits auf die Straße.

„George, ….. Nick, ….!"

Ziemlich schnell stand auch Bridget nun neben dem Buggy und hielt ihren Sohn am Arm fest, bevor dieser mit Nick das Weite suchen konnte.

„Muss ich mit?"

Bridgets Blick wandte sich von ihrem Sohn ab, und sie sah Yvette mit Scotty an der Hand und Isabelle auf dem Arm auf sich zu laufen. „Nachdem was du heute früh angestellt hast, konnte ich dich nicht auf der Ranch bei deinem Vater lassen. Er würde dich spätestens nach einer Stunde zu Hühnerfutter verarbeitet haben."

Etwas atmete Bridget erleichtert auf. Nicht nur sie hatte mit den Kindern zu kämpfen. Auch Yvette sah aus, als wenn ihr Tag anders verlaufen war als geplant.

„Guten Tag, Yvette. Wie geht es Isabelle und dir?"

Deutlich war es Mitchs Frau anzusehen, wie geschafft sie war. „Es geht uns eigentlich ganz gut, und ich wollte heute Vormittag mal im …."

Sie zögerte etwas, als ihr bewusst war, mit wem sie gerade sprach, aber dann erinnerte sie sich daran, wie Bridget ihr bei der Geburt von Isabelle zur Seite gestanden hatte. Solche Stunden verbinden. Und sie hatte immer mehr den Eindruck gewonnen, dass Bridget sie nicht wegen ihrer Tätigkeit ablehnt, sondern nur etwas zurückhaltender war, da sie trotz allem nicht vergessen hatte, in welcher Beziehung sie zu Adam stand und sicherlich auch wegen dem Verhältnis von Mitch und Adam.

„….. Sweet Bravour nach dem Rechten sehen, ob Kathy mit allem gut zurechtkommt."

Sofort schaute Bridget zu Scotty, der mit gesenktem Kopf und einem sehr beleidigten und gelangweilten Blick zu Boden sah. Dann hatte sie eine spontan Idee, von der sie jedoch nicht wusste, ob sie sie nicht bereits in kürzester Zeit bereuen würde. „Warum lässt du nicht Scotty bei mir? Dann hast du auch Ruhe um mit Kathy zu reden. Außerdem hattest du mir doch erzählt, dass du Scotty nur noch dorthin nehmen willst, wenn es nicht anders geht."

Nun war es Yvette, die aus einer Mischung von Erstaunen und Verwunderung zu Bridget und ihren Jungs schaute. „Hast du nicht genug mit deinen beiden Begleitern zu tun?"

Bridget schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich will dort gleich in den Laden gehen, und die Jungs könnten in der Zeit vor der Tür spielen. Ich denke, sie werden zu sehr beschäftigt sein sich kennenzulernen, so dass sie keine Zeit haben, um irgendeinen Blödsinn zu bauen."

„Ich weiß nicht, …. Scotty ist heute etwas ….. schlecht gelaunt."

„Dann passt es ja. Nick und George geht es genauso, und so werden sie etwas brauchen, bis sie miteinander reden."

Yvette ließ die Hand ihres Sohnes los. „Ich werde aber sicher etwas länger brauchen als du mit deinem Einkauf."

„Ich muss noch zur Post und will auch kurz bei der Frau des Sheriffs vorbeischauen."

Mehrmals schaute Yvette zu den Jungs. Das Angebot war sehr verlockend. Isabelle würde sicher noch gute zwei Stunden schlafen, und so hätte sie wirklich die Möglichkeit mit Kathy ohne ständige Unterbrechungen sprechen zu können. „Versprich mir aber bitte, wenn es dir zu viel wird, dass du ihn mir dann in den Club bringst."

Amüsiert hob sich eine Augenbraue von Bridget. Vor ihrem Auge sah sie, wie sie in das Sweet Bravour lief, und Elenora Billinghurst gerade um die Ecke kam. Den Aufschrei würde Adam, der sich seit zwei Wochen auf dem Trail befand, sicher noch so deutlich hören, dass er vom Pferd fallen würde. „Du wirst mich schon in der Stadt finden, wenn du fertig bist."

Auch Yvette lächelte. Soweit würde die Toleranz von Bridget nun doch nicht gehen, dass sie Scotty in den Club bringen würde. „Ich danke dir, und ich werde mich beeilen." Ernst schaute sie ihren Sohn an. „Ich möchte, dass du dich benimmst und auf das hörst, was Mrs. Cartwright dir sagt."

Nur die Augen sahen nach oben. Den Kopf hatte Scotty weiter gesenkt. „Ja, Mama."

„Dein Vater würde nach diesem Morgen nicht erfreut sein, wenn ich ihm erzählen müsste, dass du dich auch hier in der Stadt nicht benehmen konntest."

„Ich werde hören."

Ein weiterer ernster Blick in Richtung ihres Sohnes folgte, dann bedankte sich Yvette nochmals bei Bridget um anschließend ihren Weg fortzusetzten.

„George, Nick, Scotty, …." Die drei Jungen hoben ihre Köpfe, stellten sich nebeneinander auf und sahen Bridget mit großen und sehr unschuldigen Augen an. „…. Ich werde kurz in den Laden gehen. Es wird nicht lange dauern, und ich möchte, dass ihr hier draußen wartet."

Alle drei nickten artig mit dem Kopf. „George, …. Nick, ….wenn ich zurückkomme, und ihr habt was angestellt, dann werdet ihr am Sonntag nicht mit Hoss angeln gehen."

Noch wilder nickten ihre beiden Jungs mit den Köpfen. Das war etwas, auf das sie sich schon seit einer Woche freuten. Sonst machte Nicks Vater immer etwas mit den größeren Kindern und dem Bären. Jetzt hatte er ihnen versprochen, nur mit ihnen beiden zum Angeln zu gehen. Ein letzter ermahnender Blick von Bridget. Dann nahm sie ihren Korb vom Buggy und lief in den Laden. Wenn kein weiterer Kunde vor ihr dran sein würde, sollte sie in wenigen Minuten zurück sein.

Die drei Jungs setzten sich schweigend an den Rand des Gehweges und schauten eine Weile dem Treiben auf der Straße zu. „Was ist das für ein Armband?"

Scotty zeigte auf den Oberarm von Nick. Der hielt es ihm dann so hin, dass Mitchs Sohn es sich genauer ansehen konnte. Mit stolzer Stimme erklärte Nick dann, dass es sich dabei um ein indianisches Armband handelte, und er dieses mit Hilfe seiner Großmutter, und ein weiteres für George, angefertigt hatte. Mit gerunzelter Stirn schaute sich Scotty das Armband von allen Seiten an. „Mein Vater hat auch so eins."

George beugte sich etwas vor, um an Nick vorbei zu Scotty zu sehen. „Dein Vater ist ein Indianer?"

Scotty zuckte mit den Schultern. „Weiß nicht. Habe doch noch keinen Indianer gesehen."

Mit den Daumen zeigte Nick auf sich. „Ich bin ein Indianer. Mein Papa ist aber ein Weißer."

Den Kopf leicht schräg gelegt wurde nun Nick genauer von Yvettes Sohn betrachtet. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf. „Nein, …. mein Vater sieht so nicht aus."

„Aber er trägt so ein Band wie ich?"

„Nein. Er hat es in einer kleinen Kiste. Er holt sie oft am Abend vor."

Scotty schaute die Straße herunter bevor er mit leiser Stimme weiter sprach. „Ich habe sie aufgemacht, als er nicht da war. Da ist ein Armband und auch eine Kette drin, die auch so komisch aussieht. Und ein Buch. Dad sitzt oft damit abends draußen vor der Tür. Er ist dann ganz leise."

„Mein Pa hat auch eine indianische Kette. Aber nicht in einer Kiste. Er trägt sie."

Nun war Scotty doch etwas verwirrt. „Dein Vater ist Indianer?"

Seine Augen wanderten zwischen Nick und George hin und her. „Nö. Aber Nicks Mama ist eine Indianerin."

Für Scotty wurde das Ganze zu verwirrend, und er schaute wieder auf seine Stiefel. Nick blickte über die Schulter zum Laden, aber von seiner Tante war noch nichts zu sehen. „Wollen wir was spielen?"

„Was?"

Fragend sah George die beiden anderen an. Dann grinste Scotty und holte eine kleine Papiertüte aus seiner Hosentasche. „Ich habe heute früh damit meinen Vater im Stall erschreckt. Drei Pferde sind gleich weggerannt."

„Was hast du gemacht?"

Nick hatte die Tüte in die Hand genommen. „Ich habe sie platzen lassen. Knallt wie ein Gewehr."

„Zeig mal."

George war aufgesprungen und stand nun vor Scotty. Dann blies er die Tüte auf und haute mit der Hand auf den Boden. Der Knall war so laut, dass das Pferd von Bridget mit dem Buggy einen Satz nach vorne machte. Alle drei Jungs lachten los. George bekam sich kaum wieder ein. „Hast du noch mehr Tüten?"

Scotty schüttelte den Kopf. Enttäuscht schaute Nick wieder zum Laden. Dann jedoch erhellte sich sein Gesicht wieder. „Im Laden gibt es doch sicher welche. Tante Bridget bringt doch immer welche mit."

„Aber sie wird sie uns sicher nicht geben."

„Du wartest hier. George und ich holen welche."

Beide Jungs liefen in den Laden. Während George mit ganz liebem Blick fragte, ob sie bis zur Ecke laufen durften um dort zu spielen, steckte sich Nick einige der Tüten, die auf dem Ladentisch lagen, unbemerkt unters Hemd.

Frech grinsend präsentierten sie vor der Tür Scotty ihre Beute. Dann kratzte sich Nick am Kopf. „Aber wir sollten keine Pferde erschrecken. Papa sagt, Pferde sind wichtig, und alle Tiere soll ich so lieb haben wie ihn."

Es war zu sehen wie die Jungs angestrengt nachdachten, wen sie damit ärgern könnten. Dann schlug Scotty George gegen den Arm. „Im Saloon, ….. damit es da nicht so langweilig ist, wie mein Vater immer sagt."

„Saloon?"

„Ja Nick, … mein Vater geht da auch hin. … Ma fragt ihn doch immer, wenn er so komisch lachend nach Hause kommt, ob er mit Tom im Saloon war."

Ein letzter Blick reichte, und sie rannten über die Straße zum Saloon. Unschlüssig standen sie davor. Dann hockten sie sich hin, um unter der Tür durchzuspähen. Nick übernahm die Führung und robbte auf dem Bauch unter der Tür durch. Gleich danach stand er auf und rannte gebückt unter den ersten Tisch. Erst noch etwas zögerlich, aber dann doch recht mutig folgten ihm die zwei Anderen. Der Saloon war für einen Vormittag bereits recht gut besucht, so dass es keinem aufgefallen war, dass sich die drei Kinder reingeschlichen hatten. Unter dem Tisch beobachteten sie dann, was alles um sie herum passierte. Zwei Tische weiter saßen zwei Goldgräber, die sich lautstark über ihren letzten Fund unterhielten und sich stritten, wer mehr gefunden hatte. Mehrere leere Gläser standen vor ihnen, und gerade wurden ihnen zwei frische Biere gebracht. Sie nahmen sofort einen kräftigen Schluck und stritten sich weiter. Dann stand einer auf. „Bin gleich zurück, und Hände weg von meinen Bier, Jones."

Abfällig lachte Jones und war dann bereits damit beschäftigt sich einem der Saloon Girls zu widmen. Scotty legte sich den Zeigefinger auf die Lippen und schlich sich unter den Tisch der Goldgräber. Ohne dass es Jones mitbekam, griff sich Mitchs Sohn das Bierglas und schob dafür ein Leeres an dessen Stelle. Dann kehrte er zu George und Nick zurück. Sie hockten auf den Knien in einem angedeuteten Kreis und sahen auf das Glas in Scottys Hand. „Mein Vater sagt immer, für ein gutes Bier lässt er alles stehen."

„Mein Vater trinkt mit Onkel Wynono auch immer bei uns eins."

Vorsichtig und nur einen ganz kleinen Schluck probierte Scotty das Bier. Dann gab er schüttelnd das Glas an George weiter. Am Ende war das Glas leer und die Kinder schauten wieder den Männern im Saloon zu. Nun kehrte auch der Freund von Jones zurück und brüllte sofort los. „MEIN BIER …!"

„Habe ich nicht."

Jones wurde am Kragen gepackt und vom Stuhl gezogen. „Natürlich warst du es!"

Schon flog Jones über den Nachbartisch und riss die dortigen Gläser und Flaschen mit sich. Innerhalb kürzester Zeit entflammte eine kleine Schlägerei. Tom, der sich gerade am Tresen ein Bier gegönnt hatte, drehte sich genervt um. Dann fiel ein Schuss. Sofort hatte der Sheriff die Waffe in der Hand und schaute sich um. Nun folgten drei Schüsse nacheinander. Auch einige der Goldgräber zogen ihre Waffen und fingen an blind um sich zu ballern. Tom schnappte sich einen und drückte ihn zu Boden.

„SCHLUSS JETZT!"

Zur Bekräftigung seiner Worte feuerte er mehrmals in die Luft und traf dabei den großen Lüster. Das zersplitterte Glass regnete zu Boden.

„NEIN …..!"

Mathew war hinter seiner Bar vorgesprungen und stand mit weit aufgerissenen Augen neben Tom. „Mein neuer Leuchter! Der ist doch erst letzte Woche aus New York gekommen!"

Es war totenstill im Saloon. Alle sahen zum Sheriff und dem Barmann. Dann folgten wieder zwei Schüsse, diesmal gefolgt von Kinderlachen. Ziemlich erstaunt und dann wütend steckte Tom seine Waffe in das Holster. Mit zwei Schritten war er an einem der Tische und hob ihn hoch, um ihn dann zur Seite zu stellen. Erst jetzt bekamen George, Nick und Scotty mit, dass sie entdeckt waren. Ihr Lachen verstummte. Schnell versteckten sie die Tüten hinter ihren Rücken und sahen den Sheriff unschuldig an.

„Könnt ihr mir mal sagen, was ihr hier macht?"

Der Sheriff bekam nur ein kollektives Schulterzucken zur Antwort. „Wer ist mit euch in der Stadt?"

Geduldig wartete Tom ab, aber keiner der Jungs machte Anstalten etwas zu sagen. „George?"

Erschrocken weiteten sich die Pupillen von Adams Sohn. „Mit ….. Ma."

„Ich nehme an, Nick ist mit Bridget mitgekommen und du Scotty?"

„Ich? ... ich …. sollte ….." Er blickte zu George und Nick. „… spielen."

„Spielen, … so so."

Mit den Händen in die Seite gestemmt und einem sehr ernsten Blick schaute der Sheriff auf die Kinder, die immer mehr zusammensanken. „Los, hoch mit euch. Wir gehen Bridget suchen."

Tom sagte Mathew, dass er später zurückkommen würde, und er ihm dann sagen sollte, wie hoch der Schaden war. Über einen Umstand war der Sheriff froh. Nämlich, dass sein Freund Adam gerade auf dem Trail war. Denn die Unterhaltung von Mitch und Adam, wer wie für den Schaden aufkommen würde, würde so enden, wie jede Unterhaltung zwischen den Beiden immer endete. Bei ihm hinter Gittern und mit blauen Augen.

Tom folgten den drei Jungs vor die Tür, die mit hängenden Köpfen die Straße herunter in Richtung des Ladens liefen, vor dem bereits Bridget mit suchenden Blick stand.

XXXX

„Guten Morgen."

Riccardo war über die Tür, die zum Garten führte, ins Esszimmer gekommen und stellte sich neben Bridget, die mit den Kindern gerade beim Frühstücken war. „Guten Morgen, Tante Bridget. Wie geht es dir?"

Doch etwas erstaunt unterbrach Bridget das Essen und sah ihren Neffen an. „Guten Morgen, Riccardo. Was führt dich so früh hierher?"

„Ich dachte, ich schaue mal, ob du meine Hilfe benötigst."

„Ich, … deine Hilfe?"

Riccardo richtete sich mehr auf und stellte sich betont „männlich" hin. „Da Onkel Adam und Bernardo nicht da sind, brauchst du doch einen Mann im Haus."

Schmunzelnd sah Bridget zu Aiyana und Sarah, die sofort lautstark anfingen zu lachen, und Chesmu stand auf und zeigt auf sich. „Ich bin doch jetzt hier der Mann im Haus. Das hat mir Até gesagt."

Riccardo verschränkte die Arme. „Du bist gerade mal zehn Jahre alt. Ich werde bald dreizehn."

Bridget versuchte ernst zu bleiben und legte ihre Hand auf den Arm ihres Neffen. „Das ist sehr fürsorglich von dir ….." Giovanna hatte ihr bereits am letzten Wochenende erzählt, dass Riccardo seine Aufgaben im Haus, seit Tico auf dem Trail war, so akribisch ausführte, dass es bereits an Rose' und Giovannas Nerven zerrte. „… aber Chesmu hat viele der Aufgaben von Bernardo übernommen, und dann haben wir auch noch Henri. Sollte ich jedoch noch mehr Hilfe brauchen, werde ich natürlich gerne auf dein Angebot zurückkommen."

Es war dem Jungen anzusehen, dass er etwas enttäuscht war, und Bridget konnte es verstehen. Riccardo wollte endlich groß und alt genug sein, um auf der Ranch zu arbeiten und als junger Mann ernst genommen zu werden. In dieser Hinsicht war er schon seit sie hier nach Nevada gekommen waren ungeduldig gewesen. Sie hoffte nur, wenn es dann endlich soweit war, dass er dann seine Ungeduld nicht bereuen würde.

„Möchtest du nicht noch mit uns essen?"

Noch immer lachten die Mädchen leise. Sie verstummten aber, als sie von Bridget einen ihrer besonderen Blicke zugeworfen bekamen. Besonders nach dem, was George in der letzten Wochen mit Nick in der Stadt angestellt hatte, versuchten alle, nicht über die Stränge zu schlagen. Sogar Hoss hatte Nick eine längere Standpauke gehalten.

Jetzt war Riccardo nicht nur beleidigt, sondern auch etwas wütend. Und das sahen auch Aiyana und Sarah, was dazu führte, dass sie erneut anfingen zu lachen. „Ich habe keinen Hunger und muss heute noch eine Menge auf der Ranch erledigen. Ich habe keine Zeit für irgendwelche Kindereien."

Dabei funkelte er die beiden Mädchen an. Während Sophie nur mit den Kopf schüttelte. „Riccardo, hast du heute schon etwas gegessen? Da es noch sehr früh ist, und ich weiß, was du am Morgen alles für Pflichten hast, kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, dass du schon was im Bauch hast. Aber wie du ja schon erwähnt hast, willst du heute auf der Ranch arbeiten. Das schaffst du aber nicht lange mit leerem Magen."

Zähneknirschend holte sich Riccardo einen Teller und einen Becher aus der Küche. Er setzte sich jedoch nicht neben Winona, die etwas zur Seite gerutscht war, sondern neben Sophie und fing an zu essen. Dabei vermied er es, die beiden Mädchen anzusehen.

XXX

Riccardo zog sein Pferd herum und versuchte den Ausreißer zurück zu den anderen Tieren zu treiben. Es war nicht so einfach wie sonst. Seit einigen Wochen konnte er endlich mit dem Pferd arbeiten, welches ihm sein Onkel zum Geburtstag geschenkt hatte. Es war eines der Fohlen von dem schwarzen Hengst, den er damals für die Zucht entdeckt hatte. Es war ein schönes und sehr kräftiges Tier, aber es war noch so jung und dementsprechend nicht einfach in der Handhabung. Jetzt aber im Sommer hatte er die Zeit, mit ihm zu üben, sodass er ihn dann auch im Frühjahr beim Roundup nutzen konnte. Falls er endlich die ganze Zeit mit ins Camp gehen durfte. Jeden Abend betete er, dass er endlich wachsen würde. Auch wenn alle ihm immer wieder sagten, er solle Geduld haben. Aber die hatte er nicht. Riccardo wollte endlich auch die Aufgaben übernehmen, die die Cowboys hatten. Außerdem wollte er im Frühjahr auch mit Sally beim Osterpicknick tanzen.

Genervt ließ er Shadow wieder angaloppieren, weil durch seine Träumerei der Bulle wieder in die andere Richtung gelaufen war. Recht schnell hatte er das Tier wieder eingeholt. Mit dem Lasso brauchte er erst gar nicht zu versuchen, den Bullen zurück zu bringen. Noch immer hatte er nicht die Kraft so ein großes Tier zu halten, und von Joe war auch noch nichts zu sehen. Dabei waren sie seit einer Stunde verabredet. Schon heute früh hatte Joe ihn ziemlich angeraunzt, weil er im Haus stand und gefragt hatte, wo er blieb. Joe hatte ihn dann vor die Tür befördert und erklärt, er solle endlich aufhören den Boss zu spielen. Er ginge noch zur Schule und hätte keine Ahnung was richtiges Arbeiten bedeutet.

Völlig durchgeschwitzt schaffte es Riccardo nach einer halben Stunde letztendlich den Bullen zu den anderen zu treiben. Er drehte sich im Sattel um und schaute, ob er Joe sehen konnte. Es waren nur zwanzig Tiere, aber alleine würde er sie nie bis runter zur Ranch treiben können. Aber wenn Little Joe nicht bald kam, müsste er es versuchen. Dann konnte er nur hoffen, dass sie am Ende der Woche alle Tiere beisammen hatten, die von den beiden Händlern aus San Francisco gekauft werden sollten. Weitere zehn Minuten musste Riccardo noch warten, dann sah er, wie Joe auf ihn zugeritten kam.

„Sind das alle?"

„Das sind die, die wir von dieser Weide holen sollten. Die anderen sind am Nordhang."

Riccardo hatte sich vorgenommen nichts zu sagen, aber durch die Hitze war er noch ungeduldiger, als er es sonst schon immer war. „Wolltest du nicht schon lange hier sein?"

„Und habe ich dir nicht heute Morgen schon gesagt, du sollst auf dem Teppich bleiben?"

„Wir haben einen Auftrag auszuführen und müssen bis Freitag alle Tiere zusammen haben. Mit den wenigen Männern, die auf der Ranch sind, müssen wir uns an den Zeitplan von Onkel Adam halten. Sonst schaffen wir es nicht."

Genervt verdrehte Joe die Augen. „Wann begreifst du es endlich, ….du bist nicht sein Sohn. Du brauchst nicht so zu reden, und du wirst auch nie die Ranch übernehmen. Also hör auf dich so aufzuspielen."

Mit einem Satz stand Riccardo mit Shadow neben Joe. „Ich spiele mich nicht auf. Ich habe heute noch andere Sachen zu erledigen. Ich muss die Gewehre bei uns zu Hause noch reinigen und meine Waffen genauso."

Mal wieder lösten bei Joe diese Worte eine gewisse Eifersucht aus. Riccardo durfte schon seit er acht war, mit einem Gewehr rausreiten. Tico und auch Adam hatten ihm das Schießen mit dem Colt beigebracht. Er selber durfte damals erst mit sechszehn mit dem Üben anfangen. Bereits jetzt war Giovannas Sohn sehr schnell und ziemlich treffsicher mit den Waffen. „Ich kann dir nur raten deine Klugscheißerei abzulegen. Sonst bekommst du recht schnell was auf die Nase."

„Von wem? Von dir?"

Giovannas Sohn winkte ab und ritt zu der kleinen Herde.

„Ich habe keine Zeit für so was. Ich bekomme meinen Lohn von Onkel Adam nicht geschenkt."

„Du bekommst Lohn?"

Riccardo gab ihm keine Antwort, sondern fing an die Rinder zur Ranch zu treiben, um sie dort in der extra Koppel zu sammeln. Joe musste sich beeilen, aus dem Weg zu reiten um den Tieren nicht im Weg zu stehen. So machten die beiden ihre Arbeit ohne miteinander ein Wort zu wechseln.

Ziemlich kräftig schloss Riccardo das Gatter. Noch immer war er auf Joe sauer. Sie hatten sehr lange gebraucht, um die Tiere zur Ponderosa zu treiben, da sie nicht als Team zusammengearbeitet hatten. So wusste der eine nicht, was der andere gerade machen sollte oder wollte. Etwas schaute er noch aufs Gattertor, dann gab er sich einen Ruck und lief zu Joe und stellte sich breitbeinig vor ihn hin. „Wir müssen reden."

Little Joe legte die Arme übereinander und schaute auf Riccardo herab. „Willst du dich beschweren?"

Riccardos Hände schlossen sich zu Fäusten zusammen, und er versuchte ruhig zu bleiben. „Onkel Adam wird erst in fünf Wochen wieder da sein, und das auch nur, wenn sie gut durchkommen, ….." Der Junge atmete mehrmals tief durch. „… wir sollten versuchen bis dahin zusammen zu arbeiten und nicht gegeneinander."

„Dann ändere mal schnell deinen Ton, wenn du mit mir redest, denn zurzeit bin ich hier der Boss."

„Dann solltest du dich auch wie einer benehmen."

Langsam nahm Joe seine Arme herunter. „Was denkst du eigentlich, wer du bist, dass du so mit mir reden kannst? Du bist nicht gerade größer als ein Zwerg, aber willst Töne spuken wie ein Großer. Denkst du, weil du schon eine Waffe hast, bist du ein Cowboy? Dabei bist du ein kleiner Schuljunge, der noch nicht mal über sein Pferd schauen kann."

Joe beugte sich etwas zu Riccardo herunter. Mit einem fiesen Grinsen lächelte er ihn an. „Nicht einmal die Mädchen wollen was von dir, weil du so ein Winzling bist."

Das gesamte Temperament, das er von seiner Mutter geerbt hatte, preschte hervor. Mit voller Wucht stürzte er sich auf Joe. Der war von dem Angriff so perplex, dass er nach hinten weg stolperte und auf den Rücken fiel. Riccardo war augenblicklich über ihm und holte zum Faustschlag aus. Weiter kam er jedoch nicht, weil er am Kragen gepackt und hochgezogen wurde. Wild fluchend versuchte sich Riccardo aus dem Griff zu befreien.

„Jetzt beruhige dich mal wieder, kleiner Cowboy."

Aber genau das Gegenteil passierte. Riccardo wurde immer wütender. „ICH BIN NICHT KLEIN …!"

An beiden Schultern packte Hoss den Neffen seines Bruders und hielt ihn so fest, dass dieser sich nicht mehr winden konnte. „RICCARDO…..!"

Aufgeschreckt durch die tiefe laute Stimme von Hoss blieb der Junge wie erstarrt stehen. „Gut so, mein Junge. … Joe steh auf, und sage mir was hier los ist."

Sein Bruder stand auf und klopfte sich den Staub ab. „Der Kleine will hier den Großen spielen und mir sagen, was ich machen soll."

Skeptisch blickte Hoss seinen Bruder an. Jeder wusste, dass Joe hin und wieder auf Riccardo eifersüchtig war, weil er mit Adam so gut auskam, und nun auch noch Tico sein Vater war. Aber Joe hatte es noch nie so deutlich gezeigt. Hoss musste Riccardo wieder etwas stärker festhalten, da dieser eine Satz von Joe wieder gereicht hatte, dass Riccardo sauer wurde. „Seid ihr gerade zurück, Joe?"

„Wir haben die Tiere für die Händler aus San Francisco zusammen gesucht."

„Riccardo…., hör mir zu."

Der Junge blieb wieder ruhig stehen, aber aus den Augenwinkel beobachtete er Little Joe ganz genau. „Du wirst jetzt nach Haue reiten, und am Nachmittag kommst du zu mir auf die Farm und dort reden wir beide."

Da Riccardo nicht reagierte schüttelte Hoss ihn etwas. „Hast du mir zugehört?"

Die Schultern von Riccardo senkten sich etwas. Dann nickte er Hoss zu. „Ich muss noch die Gewehre reinigen. Wenn ich damit fertig bin, komme ich zu euch."

Hoss hob Riccardos Hut auf, setzte ihn dem Jungen auf den Kopf und schlug ihn gegen den Arm. „Dann mach, dass du jetzt wegkommst."

Mit einem letzten mürrischen Blick auf Joe lief Riccardo zu seinem Pferd. In vollem Galopp ritt er nach Hause. Hoss wartete nicht lange, sondern schnappte sich gleich seinen Bruder und lief mit ihm einige Schritte zum Zaun des Gatters. „Du erzählst mir mal bitte, was mit dir los ist. Dianne hat mir erzählt, du knurrst schon seit einigen Tagen so rum und hast dich am Wochenende auch im Saloon geprügelt."

Joe lehnte sich an den Zaun und schaute auf seine Schuhspitzen. „Ich weiß auch nicht, …. es läuft nicht so wie ich gedacht hatte."

Hoss stellte sich neben seinen kleinen Bruder. „Was läuft nicht so?"

„Alles, …. ich hätte nie gedacht, dass so viel zu tun ist, wenn alle auf dem Trail sind. Ich muss mich um die Post kümmern, um die Bücher. Dann ist da noch der Verkauf von diesen Viechern …." Er zeigte mir dem Daumen auf die Rinder hinter sich. „…. dann noch die tägliche Arbeiten, die zu erledigen sind, und dann ist da noch Dianne mit Mary-Beth."

Hoss musste lachen. „Bist du der Meinung gewesen, du kannst die Wochen ohne Adam auf der faulen Haut liegen?"

Joe kratze sich am Kopf und verzog etwas die Mundwinkel. „Naja, … ich habe schon gehofft, dass ich mehr Zeit mit Dianne oder meinen Freunden verbringen kann."

„Wann lernst du unseren großen Bruder endlich richtig kennen? Nicht eine seiner Entscheidungen trifft er unüberlegt. Es passte ihm genau in den Kram, dass du angeschossen wurdest. Da Pa nicht hier ist, brauchte er jemanden, der ein Auge auf alles hat. Besonders wegen dem Geschäft mit den Leuten aus San Francisco."

Knurrend legte Joe wieder die Arme übereinander. „Er hat doch seinen kleinen Schoßhund, der alles macht was er sagt. Dafür braucht er mich doch nicht."

„Bist du etwa eifersüchtig auf den kleinen Cowboy?"

„Er spielt sich doch immer so auf, als wenn er schon alles weiß und alles kann."

Mit den Händen in den Hosentaschen schielte Hoss seinen kleinen Bruder von der Seite an. „Ich kenne da noch jemanden, der dachte, er kann alles, und seinen großen Bruder damit wahnsinnig gemacht hat, dass er immer behauptet hatte, das er schon alles über die Rancharbeit wisse."

„Aber ich war nicht so ….. so …. Hoss, … er redet ja schon so wie Adam. Dabei ist er gerade mal zwölf und nicht größer als Sarah."

Lachend legte Hoss seinen Arm über die Schulter von Little Joe. „Gewöhn dich daran, dass er ihm sicher noch ähnlicher wird. Sein ganzes Herz schlägt nur für die Ponderosa. Also wenn nicht noch irgendetwas mit zwei Beinen und langen Haaren dazwischen kommt, wirst du ihn auch noch in den nächsten zwanzig Jahren an der Backe haben und dann auch noch als Vormann. Und wenn du ehrlich bist, weiß er bereits eine Menge was man als Cowboy braucht."

Das Gesicht von Joe hatte sich noch nicht verändert. „Zwölf, Hoss."

„Und in einigen Jahren ist er dann auch ein Mann, und du wirst ihn mit anderen Augen sehen und ihn ernst nehmen."

„Mir reicht ein Adam. Ich brauche keinen Zweiten, der mir ständig sagt, was ich falsch mache."

Hoss boxte seinen Bruder gegen den Oberarm. „Er wird schon ruhiger werden, wenn er endlich ein paar Zentimeter gewachsen ist, und ich werde auch noch mit ihm reden. Und du sagst mir jetzt, wobei ich dir helfen kann."

„Du kannst Klein-Adam in deinem Stall einsperren und den Bären davor setzen."

Hoss legte nur den Kopf schief. „Kannst du am Freitag hier sein, wenn die Händler kommen?"

Freundlich hörte Hoss seinem Bruder zu, als er ihm erzählte, wobei er ihm noch helfen sollte. Als er dann noch Joe anbot, dass sie am Samstag auf Mary-Beth aufpassen würden, damit er mit Dianne einen schönen Abend in der Stadt verbringen könnte, strahlte er schon wieder übers ganze Gesicht. Und Hoss musste feststellen, dass es nicht nur für Adam nicht leicht war, mit der gesamten Verantwortung klar zu kommen, sondern auch Joe merkte so langsam, was Pa sonst alles noch auf der Ponderosa übernommen hatte. Und wieder war er froh und glücklich darüber wie ruhig sein Leben doch mit Koko auf der Farm verlief. Weiter den Arm um seinen Bruder gelegt, liefen beide zum Haupthaus und mit etwas Glück würde er auch was vom Mittagessen abbekommen.

XXXX

Mit ziemlich schweren Knochen lehnte sich Bernardo gegen sein Pferd und legte den Kopf an den Sattel. Sie hatten es endlich geschafft. Die Tiere hatten den Besitzer gewechselt, und sein Vater erledigte gerade das Geschäftliche im Büro des Viehhändlers. Das, was er bereits seit zwei Jahren schon geahnt hatte, hatte sich auf dem Trail nun bestätigt. Die Arbeit auf der Ranch war nicht das, was er unbedingt für den Rest seines Lebens machen wollte. Nun konnte er seinen Cousin noch weniger verstehen, warum dieser unbedingt ein Cowboy werden wollte. Das, was er in den letzten Wochen durchgemacht hatte, wollte er seinen Knochen nie wieder zumuten. Es war nicht die körperliche Arbeit, die ihn so geschafft hatte. Auch nicht, dass er mehr als einmal vom Pferd gefallen war, es war ….. er stockte, … konnte er es so einfach beschreiben? Dass es so langweilig war? Sicher, die Gespräche, die er mit seinem Vater geführt hatte, hatten ihre Beziehung zueinander verstärkt und auch irgendwie verändert, aber er hatte nicht diese Freude entwickelt, die er immer verspürte, wenn er mit Finn an den Projekten für die Firma arbeitete. Auch wenn er gerne mit Riccardo zugesehen hatte, wie die Mustangs zugeritten wurden, verspürte er keine Lust dazu, selber mal ein Pferd zuzureiten. Er holte tief Luft und schaute, ohne den Kopf groß zu bewegen, die Straßen entlang. Die Cowboys hatten in den letzten Tage nur noch darüber geredet, was sie alles machen würden, wenn der Trail zu Ende war. Bernardo hatte eigentlich nur einen Wunsch. Nach Hause und nach einem Bad ins Bett zu fallen, um dann erst im Winter wieder aufstehen, wenn er nach San Francisco fahren musste, um sein Schiff zu erreichen.

„Willst du hier im Stehen einschlafen?"

Bernardo schreckte hoch, als er die Stimme seines Vaters hörte. Er war wirklich für einige Sekunden eingenickt. Er hatte ihn nicht aus dem Büro kommen sehen, obwohl er doch fast davor stand. Adam stand mit den Zügeln von Sport in der Hand vor ihm und schmunzelte. „So wie du aussiehst, wirst du es dir nicht doch noch überlegen und hier bleiben, um mit mir auf der Ranch zu arbeiten."

Verlegen blickte Bernardo etwas zum Boden. „Bist du enttäuscht von mir?"

„Ja, das bin ich."

Entsetzter konnte Bernardo seinen Vater nicht ansehen, wie in diesem Augenblick. Aber dann sah er das kleine Lächeln, das die Lippen von Adam umspielte, und wie so oft, hatte er wieder zu spät erkannt, dass er geärgert wurde. Aber auch nach fast sieben Jahren, hatte er Probleme den Humor seines Vaters zu verstehen. Obwohl er wissen müsste, dass mehr dazu gehören musste, dass dieser von ihm enttäuscht wäre.

„Ich bin enttäuscht, wenn du zu müde bist mit mir jetzt in einem Saloon ein Bier zu trinken."

„Saloon? ... Ich ….?"

Aufmunternd schlug Adam ihm leicht gegen die Schulter. „Komm schon. Wer weiß, wann ich dazu wieder die Gelegenheit haben werde. "

Als er sah, dass Bernardo noch immer zögerte, schob er ihn in die Richtung, in die auch die anderen Cowboys alle liefen. „Ich hatte mein erstes Bier mit fünfzehn. Genau hier in dieser Stadt."

„Mit Grandpa Ben?"

Adam musste laut auflachen. „Das haben ich ihm erst Jahre später erzählt. Das war besser für uns beide."

Sie machten die Pferde fest und betraten den Saloon. Bernardo wischte sich seine nassen Hände an der Hose ab. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet, dass er zum Abschluss mit in den Saloon durfte, und erst recht nicht mit seinem Vater zusammen. Er wusste nicht, wo er zuerst hinsehen sollte. Er ließ sich von Adam weiterziehen, der ihn dann auf einen Stuhl drückte. Er saß noch nicht richtig, da brachte eins der Saloonmädchen zwei Biere an den Tisch. Mehr als eigentlich notwendig beugte sie sich über den Tisch, sodass Bernardo gar nichts anderes übrig blieb, als ihr in den Ausschnitt zu blicken. „Kann ich sonst noch was für euch tun, Jungs?"

Adam zog das eine Bierglas zu sich und lächelte über den Rand zu seinem Sohn, der, so wie er aussah, das Atmen vergessen hatte. „Du kannst uns gleich die zweite Runde bringen."

Sie beugte sich jetzt mehr in Adams Richtung und wischte ihm mit dem Finger den Schaum von den Lippen, nachdem er einen großen Schluck getrunken hatte. „Und was möchtest du bei der dritten Runde von mir alles haben?"

„Das sage ich dir dann. Sonst ist es ja keine Überraschung mehr."

Sie lachte zwar, aber so sicher war sie sich nicht, ob sie hier an diesem Tisch ihre Zeit verschwendete oder nicht. Adam sah ihr mit einem breiten Grinsen hinterher, als sie zum Tresen lief. Auch Bernardos Augen folgten ihr. Die Mädchen unterschieden sich doch erheblich von denen aus der Schule.

„Prost!"

Mit roten Wangen und mit einem etwas peinlichen Gefühl schossen die Augen von Bernardo zurück zum Tisch. Adam hatte sein Glas erhoben und hielt es in seine Richtung. Zurückhaltend nahm nun auch Bernardo sein Glas in die Hand und stieß gegen das Glas seines Vaters. Adam lehnte sich zurück und trank das Glas in einem Zug leer. „Das hat gut getan. Das ist etwas, worauf ich mich bei jedem Trail freue. Das erste Bier nach getaner Arbeit."

Sein Sohn hatte nur einige kleine Schlucke genommen. Noch immer wanderten seine Augen im Saloon umher. „Daran solltest du dich gewöhnen. In den Hafenbars wird es nicht anders zugehen, oder soll ich dir doch die Überfahrt bezahlen?"

„No ….!"

Wieder versuchte Bernardo, sich auf sein Vater zu konzentrieren und sich nicht von dem, was um ihn herum alles passierte, ablenken zu lassen. „Ich möchte auch diese Arbeit kennenlernen."

Das Saloonmädchen brachte ihnen die zweite Runde und versuchte vergeblich Adam zu mehr zu überreden, und so wie Bernardo sie ansah, brauchte sie es bei ihm erst gar nicht zu versuchen. Mit einem betont aufreizenden Gang lief sie zu einem anderen Tisch und versuchte dort ihr Glück. „Dort kann es aber noch rauer zu gehen, als auf dem Trail. Dort bist du einer von der Mannschaft, und nicht der Sohn vom Boss. Dort nimmt keiner Rücksicht."

„Das weiß ich, und auch, dass es für mich nicht einfach werden wird, aber ich möchte fühlen was meine Mutter gefühlt hat."

Erstaunt lehnte Adam sich vor. „Was meinst du damit?"

Nervös schob sein Sohn das Bier von links nach rechts. „Ich, …. sie hat immer gearbeitet. Viel gearbeitet, und ich habe gewartet und konnte ihr nie helfen. Sie war so müde, aber sie hat mich trotzdem jeden Abend vor dem Schlafen gehen angelächelt und gesagt wie glücklich sie sei. Durch euch konnte ich zur Schule gehen. Ich kann studieren. Ich habe auch schon einen Platz in der Firma von Finns Vater oder bei dir, obwohl ich noch keinen Abschluss habe. Ich musste nie schwer Arbeiten um etwas zu erreichen. Ich möchte, dass mein Mutter, dass du und Ma auf mich stolz sein könnt. Auf das, was ich erreicht habe, aber ich will auch nicht vergessen, dass es nicht selbstverständlich ist, dass ich das alles geschafft habe. Dass es auch Menschen gibt, die niemals das erreichen werden, was ich erreichen kann. Wie soll ich Leute später für mich arbeiten lassen, wenn ich selber nicht weiß, wie sich es anfühlt so zu arbeiten wie sie es tun. Ich weiß jetzt, was ein Cowboy alles machen muss für sein Geld, und auf dem Schiff werde ich lernen, dass ich mit dem Geld, was ich dort verdiene, auskommen muss. Wenn ich alles im ersten Hafen ausgebe, muss ich damit klar kommen, dass ich kein Geld habe um einen Brief an euch zu schreiben. Kein Geld habe mir dickere Kleidung zu kaufen. Ich …. ich weiß nicht, ob du verstehst was ich damit sagen will, … ich …"

Adam nahm sein zweites Bier und lehnte sich wieder zurück. „Ich verstehe, was du meinst."

„Gracias. Ich möchte nicht so werden wie Onkel Frederic."

„Das wirst du nicht. Weil du von dem Tag an, seit dem du bei uns warst, nie vergessen hast, wo du herkommst, und was deine Mutter alles für dich getan hat. Im Gegensatz zu Frederic hast du gesehen und erlebt, wie sehr man für ein paar Dollars arbeiten muss, und du wirst nie vergessen, dass deine Mutter wegen ein paar Dollars umgebracht wurde. Das unterscheidet dich von solchen Leuten wie Frederic."

Traurig schaute Bernardo auf den Tisch. „Ich habe Angst, genau das zu vergessen."

„Bernardo, sieh mich an."

Sein Sohn hob den Kopf. „Genau diese Gedanken werden dich niemals vergessen lassen, wo du herkommst. Also habe keine Angst, sondern sieh mit stolzem Blick nach vorn und freue dich darauf, was dich in den nächsten Jahren erwartet."

„Si Señor. Das werde ich."

Adam hob wieder sein Glas an. „Gut so."

Amüsiert nahm Adam zur Kenntnis wie Bernardo immer wieder zu den Sallonmädchen schielte. „Das solltest du auch ablegen, bevor du auf einem Schiff anheuerst."

„Was?"

„So schüchtern zu sein."

Der Mund von Adams Sohn stand offen, und seine Wangen glühten. „Ich … also, … du hast mir doch selbst gesagt, … also …. wie ich mich benehmen soll, wenn ... als ich …. also … mit Joan noch …."

Bernardo konnte nicht weiter sprechen. Mit Riccardo oder Wayne konnte er über Mädchen reden, aber nicht mit seinem Vater.

„Joan war ja auch ein Mädchen aus der Schule. Ich rede von den Mädchen in einem Saloon oder einer Hafenbar. Die anderen Kerle werden dich durch den Kakao ziehen, wenn sie mitbekommen, dass du nicht nur grün hinter den Ohren bist, was die Arbeit auf einem Schiff anbelangt."

„Aber, …."

Das Herz von Bernardo schlug etwas schneller. Über vieles hatte er sich Gedanken gemacht. Was er sich alles würde anhören müssen, wenn er so jung auf einem Schiff anheuern würde, aber darüber auf keinen Fall.

„Ich bin doch erst sechszehn. Du hast doch gesagt, ich … naja, … ich soll daran denken dass ich studieren will und …"

Nicht nur Adams Augen lachten. „Ich habe ja nicht gemeint, du sollst losstürmen und dir das Saloongirl schnappen, aber wir beide sollten uns auf dem Heimweg über die eine oder andere Sache nochmals genauer unterhalten."

Sehr begeistert sah Bernardo seinen Vater nun nicht an. „Sollten wir das?"

„Yep, ….. du willst auf einen Schiff anheuern, und dort wird noch ganz anders geredet als das was du von den Cowboys in den letzten Wochen gehört hast."

Nun nahm Bernardo einen sehr großen Schluck aus seinem Glas. Die nächsten Monate bis zu seiner Abreise würden sicher nicht einfach werden. Langsam trank er dann sein erstes Bier aus. Adam hatte sich inzwischen sein drittes bestellt und sich genüsslich zurückgelehnt und beobachtete, was sich so alles vor seinen Augen abspielte.

„Pa, …?"

„Mhhh?"

„Kann ich dich etwas fragen?"

Die Hände hatte Adam hinter den Kopf verschränkt und die Beine ausgestreckt. Da er seine Position nicht verändern wollte, bewegten sich nur seine Augen zu seinem Sohn. „Das kannst du doch immer."

„Wer lag in dem Grab?"

„Grab?"

„Das was du beim Trail besucht hast und später auch Tico."

Langsam nahm Adam die Hände hinter seinem Kopf vor. Er gab seinem Sohn nicht gleich eine Antwort, sondern nahm sich erst sein Bier. Dann setzte er sich gerade hin. „Dort liegt George."

Da Bernardo schon kannte, dass sein Vater beim Reden gerne längere Pausen machte, wartete er geduldig bis er weiter sprach. „Er war der erste Vormann auf der Ponderosa. Er hat Tico und mir alles bei gebracht, was man wissen sollte um auf einer Ranch zu arbeiten. Für Tico war er sogar so etwas wie ein Vater. Wir beide haben dem alten Cowboy eine Menge zu verdanken. Er hat einen wichtigen Anteil daran, dass ich heute so bin, wie ich bin."

„Habt ihr deswegen, George diesen Namen gegeben?"

Gedankenverloren sah Adam an Bernardo vorbei. „Bei jedem Namen haben wir uns etwas dabei gedacht. Damit danken wir denen, die uns in einer besonderen Phase unseres Lebens begleitet haben. Wir bedanken uns damit nur nicht, sondern wir vergessen diese besonderen Menschen auch nicht. Sie leben in unseren Kindern weiter."

„Du hoffst, dass George die Ponderosa genauso ehrt wie du es machst?"

Nachdenklich lehnte Adam sich wieder zurück. „Als ich ihn zum ersten Mal im Arm hatte, da habe ich gesehen, wie wir später gemeinsam über die Weiden reiten. Wie ich ihm alles beibringe und mit welcher Begeisterung er sich alles von mir anhört …"

Bernardo grinste, als er an seinen Bruder dachte, und auch Adam war anzusehen, dass er George nun nicht mehr als den Cowboy sah, denn er sich am Anfang gewünscht hatte. Bevor er weitersprach, stellte sein Vater das leere Bierglas zurück auf den Tisch. „…. ich werde sehen, welchen Weg er gehen wird wenn er älter ist. In Moment erinnert er mich mehr an seinen Onkel, und ich möchte nicht wissen, was er in den letzten Wochen wieder alles angestellt hat."

„Bist du traurig, dass ich lieber in deiner Firma arbeiten will und nicht auf der Ranch? Ich habe manchmal den Eindruck, dass die Ponderosa dir mehr bedeutet als die Firma."

Adam zeigte auf das zweite Bier von Bernardo, was dieser noch nicht angerührt hatte. Bernardo schob ihm das Glas zu. Eins hatte schon gereicht, dass ihm etwas anders zumute war.

„Ich habe immer gedacht und auch gesagt, dass die Ponderosa der Traum deines Großvaters ist und nicht meiner, aber mit der Zeit wurde sie auch zu meinem Traum. Sie bedeutet mir sehr viel. Die Firma ist eine Arbeit, die mir Spaß macht, und bei der ich die ganzen Ideen, die ständig in meinen Kopf sind, ausleben kann, die Ponderosa jedoch ist mein Leben. Ich brauche sie, wie ich auch deine Mutter brauche. Würde ich einen von ihnen verlieren, würde ein Teil von mir auch sterben."

Wie bereits in den letzten Wochen konnte Bernardo feststellen, dass sein Vater in ihm nicht mehr den kleinen Jungen sah. Sie sprachen über Sachen, die sich Bernardo niemals so hätte vorstellen können. Selten, eigentlich noch nie, hatte er mitbekommen, dass sein Vater so offen seine Gedanken preisgab.

„Ich bin nicht enttäuscht und auch nicht traurig. Ich freue mich, wenn du zurückkommen solltest, um in der Firma zu arbeiten. Ich habe bisher nie darüber nachgedacht, was mit ihr passieren wird, wenn ich dort nicht mehr arbeiten kann. Bernardo, ich werde keinen von euch zwingen, etwas zu tun, das ihr nicht auch wollt. Was bringt es mir, sagen zu können, mein Sohn führt mein Erbe weiter, wenn ich aber weiß, dass es nicht von Herzen kommt. Dass es nur eine Pflicht ist. Kann ich etwas am Leben erhalten und darum kämpfen nur weil es von mir erwartet wird? Werde ich es mit Leben erfüllen können, wenn ich es eigentlich gar nicht will? Kann ein Kind ohne Liebe zu einer starken Persönlichkeit heranwachsen? Ich kann euch nur etwas mit auf den Weg geben. Nämlich, dass ihr immer wisst, wo euer Zuhause ist, und ihr dort jederzeit willkommen seid. Dass ihr begreift, dass ihr für euer Leben und eure Taten alleine verantwortlich seid. Eure Mutter und ich versuchen euch so zu erziehen, dass ihr später selbstbewusst zu euren Überzeugungen stehen könnt, ohne jedoch dabei nie zu vergessen, immer zuerst den Menschen vor euch zu sehen."

Auch Bernardo fragte sich in letzter Zeit oft, was es für ihn bedeuten würde, später die Firma weiterzuführen. Ob er sich mit sechzehn schon so festlegen konnte. Dann sah er wieder zu seinem Vater . Was er von seiner Mutter und seinen Großeltern wusste, war, dass auch sein Vater lange gebraucht hatte, um seinen eigenen Weg zu finden. Dass er zwar gewusst hatte, was er wollte, aber nicht wo es ihn letztendlich hinführen würde. Aber wie hatte er mal gesagt, er solle Schritt für Schritt gehen und nicht soweit in die Zukunft sehen. Der erste Schritt war ….. das knappe eine Jahr auf dem Schiff zu überstehen.

„Ich sehe, du bist nicht mehr ganz so nachdenklich und hast keine Angst mehr vor dem was dich erwartet."

Adam hatte zwei neue Biere bestellt, was das Saloonmädchen mit einem verführerischen Lächeln zum Tisch brachte. „Die berüchtigte dritte Runde?"

Adam sagte ihr nicht, dass es bereits sein Viertes war. „Ich würde das letzte schon mit dir gemeinsam trinken, aber was wird dann mein Sohn seiner Mutter erzählen ….?"

„Kein Wort wird er ihr sagen, denn sonst …." Sie gab einem anderen der Mädchen ein Zeichen, und diese kam gleich zu ihr an den Tisch. „…. muss er ihr ja erzählen, dass er sein Bier auch nicht alleine ausgetrunken hat."

Schmunzelnd ließ Adam es zu, dass sie sich auf seinen Schoß setzte und genauso schmunzelnd nahm er zur Kenntnis wie groß die Augen von Bernardo wurden, als sich das andere Mädchen auf seinen Schoß setzte. Er würde das vierte Bier trinken und sich dann Bernardo schnappen, bevor sie beide zu viel Spaß an der Sache entwickeln würden.


	120. Chapter 120

Die drei Männer standen gegenüber der Bank. Tief hatten sie ihre Hüte ins Gesicht gezogen und sprachen leise miteinander. „Meinst du das Risiko lohnt sich?"

Der Mann mit dem dunklen Hut hatte den Kopf nur leicht in die Richtung von Roy gewandt. „Nicht nur, dass die Goldgräber gestern wieder einige Säcke zur Bank gebracht haben, auch dieser junge Kerl von der Ponderosa hat gestern einen Batzen eingezahlt. Alles was dort im Tresor liegt wartet nur auf uns."

Der Mann, der rechts neben Roy stand, wechselte nervös von einem Bein aufs andere. „Und wenn wir doch erkannt werden? Wollen wir wirklich noch zwei Stunden warten? Ich finde wir sollten jetzt gleich zuschlagen."

Mit einer Ruhe, die ziemlich an den Nerven der anderen zerrte, zündete sich Roy eine Zigarette an. „Wir warten. Jetzt sind einfach noch zu viele Kunden in der Bank, und der Sheriff macht auch gleich seine Vormittagsrunde. Wir warten bis sie alle zum Mittag gehen."

Der Kleinste von ihnen stöhnte leise auf. „Und wenn uns einer erkennt sind wir geliefert."

„Sven, wer soll uns schon erkennen? Die Cowboys sind noch alle auf dem Trail. Der Alte soll in England sein und die Blagen werden uns sicher nicht wiedererkennen."

„Und der Sheriff ? Es gibt mehr als einen Steckbrief von uns."

Roy zog den Mann mit dem dunklen Hut mit einem Ruck näher an sich ran. „Die sind einige Jahre alt. So schnell wird er uns nicht erkennen. Er hat außerdem genug mit den Goldgräbern und anderen Rumtreibern zu tun. Wenn wir uns weiter ruhig und unauffällig verhalten, werden wir uns in einigen Tagen alles leisten können, was unser Herz begehrt."

Knurrend stellte er sich wieder an den Pfosten und wartete wie die andern schweigend, bis Roy endlich Zeichen geben würde, das es losging.

Kurz vor dem Mittag wollte Sven schon sagen, dass er die Nase voll hätte, und er jetzt weiter ziehen und auf das Geld verzichten würde. Doch da nickte Roy mit den Kopf und sie liefen über die Straße zur Bank. Wie abgesprochen blieb der Mann mit dem dunklen Hut an der Tür stehen, und Sven und Roy kümmerten sich um den Bankangestellten und dass dieser ihnen so schnell wie möglich die Beute gab, damit sie sie dann in den Satteltaschen verstauen können.

Da sich kein weiterer Kunde in der Bank befand, und der Angestellte zur Mittagszeit alleine hier war, wollte Roy sicher gehen, dass der Überfall so lange wie möglich unentdeckt bleiben würde. So stieß er dem jungen Mann schnell und lautlos das Messer in den Bauch, dass dieser erst etwas davon merkte, als er zu Boden sackte und kurz darauf verstarb.

So schnell wie der ganze Überfall gedauert hatte, so schnell waren die drei bei ihren Pferden und waren schon fast bei ihrem Versteck, als der tote Bankangestellte entdeckt wurde.

XXXX

Winona rannte die Treppe herunter und rief Henri, der sich in der Küche befand, nur laut zu, dass sie mit Aiyana zur Farm reiten würde, um sich dort mit Koko zu unterhalten. Neisha und Chesmu waren bereits nach dem Mittagessen zu ihren Cousins geritten, da sie wieder mit dem Bären spielen wollten. Während Winona noch ihre Hausaufgaben, die sie von Simon über die Ferien bekommen hatte, machen musste, hatte Aiyana draußen auf sie gewartet.

Bevor Henri fragen konnte, ob das auch mit Bridget so abgesprochen war, war Winona schon draußen. Suchend blickte sie sich um. Die Pferde standen noch vor dem Haus, aber von Aiyana war nichts zu sehen. Schnell schaute sie im Stall nach, aber auch dort war ihre Suche erfolglos. So stand sie nun mit den Händen in den Hüften gestemmt vor dem Stall. Letztendlich lief sie hinter das Haus. Aiyana lehnte gegen einen der Wagen und schaute verträumt zur Quelle. Nur mit Mühe konnte sich Winona zurückhalten um nicht laut aufzustöhnen. Mal wieder „erwischte" sie Aiyana beim Träumen. Am Anfang hatte sie sich noch darüber lustig gemacht, ob sie jetzt doch anfing Randy zu mögen, aber nun war sie nicht nur sehr oft so in Gedanken, sondern sie hatte in den letzten zwei Wochen auch oft etwas alleine unternommen, was in den Augen von Winona ziemlich blöd war. Besonders, da ihr Aiyana nicht verriet worüber sie die ganze Zeit nachdachte.

„Willst du wieder den halben Tag vor dich hinträumen, oder kommst du mit zur Farm?"

Da Adams Tochter nicht reagierte, wurde Winona nun lauter. „AIJANA, …!"

Aiyana zuckte zusammen und schaute Sarah mit großen Augen an. „Was hast du gesagt?"

„Kannst du mir mal sagen, was in letzter Zeit mit dir los ist? Ständig bist du mit den Gedanken woanders."

„Ich habe nur auf dich gewartet."

Sie lief an Winona vorbei, um zu ihren Pferd zu gehen. Schnell schloss Bens Tochter auf. „Warum sagst du mir nicht, worüber du nachdenkst? Sonst haben wir doch auch über alles geredet."

Lächelnd schwang sich Aiyana auf ihr Pferd. „Es ist nichts Wichtiges. Ich muss mir nur langsam Gedanken machen, was ich nach der Schule mache."

Langsam setzte sich Winona in den Sattel. Richtig glauben konnte sie das nicht, was sie gerade gehört hatte. Zu oft hatten sie sich über ihre Pläne, was sie nach der Schule machen würden, bereits unterhalten. Aiyana wollte sich auf ihrem Land ein Haus bauen, und zwar ganz ohne Hilfe ihrer Familie. Es sollte dann fertig sein, wenn sie selber mit ihrem Studium fertig war. Beide wollten sie dann dort wohnen und sich um die Rechte der Indianer kümmern. Sie würden dann davon leben, was Winona als Ärztin verdienen würde. „Du musst nicht mitkommen, wenn du etwas Besseres zu tun hast."

„Wir wollen doch Koko nach einigen Rezepten fragen, und welche Kräuter wir dafür suchen müssen. Außerdem wollte ich auch mal mit Hoss und dem Bären in den Wald gehen."

Noch immer waren die beiden Mädchen nicht losgeritten. Winona blickte auf ihre Hände, die die Zügeln festhielten. „Du sprichst mit mir nicht mehr über alles. So, wie auch Sally mir nicht mehr alles erzählt."

Erfolglos versuchte Winona Aiyana nun entschlossen anzusehen. „Es ist nicht mehr so wie früher. Ich fühle mich so …." Ihre Stimme wurde leiser. „… alleine."

Lachend boxte Aiyana ihr gegen den Oberarm. „Alleine? Wenn das bei uns möglich ist, sag mir Bescheid."

Da sich Winonas Blick nicht veränderte, wurde sie noch einmal angestoßen. Dieses Mal jedoch etwas sanfter. „Es ist wirklich alles in Ordnung, aber es ist doch recht komisch zu wissen, dass ich im nächsten Jahr oder in zwei Jahren nicht mehr zur Schule gehe. Sally geht es nicht anders. Auch sie weiß noch nicht was danach kommt."

„Wir haben doch schon alles geplant, was du nach der Schule machst."

Schulterzuckend ließ Aiyana ihr Pferd antraben und Winona folgte ihr. „Ich kann es nicht richtig beschreiben. Du wirst es sehen, wenn es bei dir soweit ist, und es heißt, du sollst deine Koffer für New York packen."

„Ich kann dir sagen, was dann mit mir ist, …. ich habe dann nur einen Gedanken. Wann geht die Kutsche?"

Mit einem kurzen Blick schaute Aiyana zur Seite, ob Rusty ihnen folgte. Anders als sonst, war sie heute so verspielt, dass sie nicht langsam hintertrottete, sondern mit den Pferden immer wieder ein Wettrennen machen wollte.

„Darüber denke ich auch nach. Wie es sein wird, wenn du dann für einige Jahre nicht hier bist."

Die Augen kniff Winona so zusammen, das ihre Stirn in Falten lag, „Verwandelt sich gerade die große Kriegerin in eine zarte Maus? Bernardo wird immer mutiger und du …?"

Mit einem Ruck brachte Adams Tochter ihr Pferd zum Halten. „Ich bin immer noch eine Kriegerin, ….." Sie holte tief Luft. „… aber wie Jörn schon gesagt hat. Ich muss mehr darüber nachdenken, was ich mache. Hast du vergessen was mit ihm passiert ist, weil er Até helfen wollte?"

Bellend lief Rusty um die stehenden Pferde rum und wollte endlich weiter laufen. Winona schüttelte nur den Kopf und fing an zu lachen. „Ich hoffe, ich werde mit vierzehn nicht auch so nachdenklich."

Ein Lächeln huschte über das Gesicht von Aiyana. „Wir werden es sehen. Spätestens dann, wenn du darüber sauer bist, dass Riccardo dich nicht mehr so beachtet."

„Darüber werde ich nie sauer sein. Ich bin ja froh, dass er im Moment nur noch die Ranch im Kopf hat und mich in Ruhe lässt. Er ist nämlich richtig blöd geworden."

Der Blick von Aiyana wanderte in die Ferne, und sie bekam wieder diesen nachdenklichen Ausdruck.

„HEY, …!"

Erschrocken schaute sie wieder zu Winona, um aber dann gleich los zu lachen. „Los, wer als erstes bei der Farm ist!"

Sie preschte los, und Aiyana erreichte mit Rusty die Farm einige Pferdelängen vor Winona.

XXXX

Simon kam gerade aus der Post, als er sah wie der Sheriff in sein Büro lief. An der ganzen Haltung konnte der Lehrer sehen, dass sein Freund in keiner guten Stimmung war. So steckte er schnell die Briefe in seine Satteltasche und lief über die Straße.

Mit einem breiten Grinsen zog er dann die Tür vom Sheriffsbüro hinter sich zu. Tom hatte gerade seinen Waffengurt mit sichtbarer Wut auf den Tisch geworfen.

„Du bist noch keinen Schritt weiter?"

Tom drehte sich zu Simon um. „Ich finde das nicht komisch, Simon."

„Ich wollte auch nicht witzig sein, aber du solltest dich auch mal wieder entspannen. So wirst du die Kerle nie bekommen."

Geschafft setzte sich Tom in seinen Stuhl. „Ich habe nach zwei Wochen noch immer keine Spur. Nichts!"

„Was erwartest du. Du hast doch auch nichts in der Hand. Keine Beschreibung. Keinen Verdacht. Nicht mal wie viele es waren."

Knurrend schob Tom seinen Gurt mit der rechten Hand auf dem Tisch vor und zurück. „Durch die ganzen Goldgräber sind so viele schräge Kerle hier in der Stadt, dass es jeder sein könnte."

„Eins ist sicher. Sie sind keine dummen Jungs. Ganz im Gegenteil. So wie es aussieht, haben sie alles genau durchdacht und halten die Füße still."

„Steve und ich sind eigentlich auch der Meinung, dass es sich nicht um irgendwelche normalen Halunken handelte. Schon alleine, dass Hunter erstochen und nicht einfach erschossen wurde, sowie auch der Zeitpunkt des Überfalles zeigen, dass sie genau wussten was sie tun müssen, um zu verhindern, dass wir ihnen zu schnell einen Verfolgungstrupp auf den Hals hetzten können. Sie haben die Stadt sicherlich genauso unauffällig verlassen, wie sie hier auch aufgekreuzt sind."

Simon hatte sich auf die Bank gegenüber des Schreibtisches gesetzt. „Oder sie sind noch in der Stadt."

„Oder das."

„Tom, weiß du wie die Indianer einen Feind jagen?"

Schief wurde der Lehrer angesehen. „Soll ich auf dem Bauch durch die Stadt robben und die verschiedenen Spuren miteinander vergleichen?"

Mit dem Zeigefinger und einen Grinsen zeigte Simon auf den Scheriff. „Du solltest mich mal wieder besuchen kommen."

„Sicher nicht."

Etwas lehnte sich Simon vor. „Tom, wir warten darauf, dass der Feind den ersten Schritt macht. Du musst Geduld haben. Irgendwann werden sie anfangen, das Geld auszugeben und den Goldstaub einzutauschen. Und wie wir festgestellt haben, handelt es sich nicht um normale Ganoven deren Hirn nicht größer war, als das des Fisches, den ich letzte Woche gefangen habe. Also sage in den umliegenden Städte Bescheid, sollten irgendwelche Kerle Goldstaub eintauschen, und sich nicht so verhalten, wie die typischen Goldgräber, dass sie dich sofort informieren sollen."

„Ach, du meinst so einfach ist die Sache? Warum übernimmst du dann nicht meinen Job?"

Lachend lehnte sich Simon wieder zurück. „Das halbe Jahr in dem ich als Sheriff gearbeitet habe, hat mir gereicht."

Das erste Mal seit Simon im Büro war, huschte ein kleines Lächeln über das Gesicht des Sheriffs. „Natürlich, wie konnte ich das vergessen. Dann kannst du nicht mehr so viel rauchen, weil du ja sonst nicht einen einzigen Abend überleben würdest. Du kommst ja dann immer auf die wildesten Ideen."

„Dafür habe ich aber mehr Spaß in meinen Leben, und muss nicht immer mit so einer ernsten Miene durch die Stadt laufen."

Nun war es Tom, der sich vorlehnte und mit beiden Armen auf den Tisch lehnte und breit grinste. „Du hast mehr Spaß, aber ich habe etwas geschafft, was du wahrscheinlich nie schaffen wirst."

„Ach, meinst du in einem Monat sich drei Mal die Nase brechen zu lassen?"

„Sie war nicht gebrochen. Nein, mein Freund, …. ich habe es geschafft einen Stammhalter zu bekommen. Bei dir bekommt ja sogar dein Hund nur Mädchen."

Simon versuchte sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, dass Tom bei ihm einen empfindlichen Nerv getroffen hatte. So verschränkte er die Arme hinter seinem Kopf und versuchte seinen Freund so gleichgültig wie nur möglich, anzusehen. „Drei Mädchen sind eine schöne Sache, und sie werden immer gut auf ihren Bruder aufpassen."

„Bruder? Hast du noch nicht aufgegeben?"

Simon grinste nur.

„Und was sagt Pelipa dazu?"

Weiterhin saß Simon mit den Armen hinter den Kopf verschränkt da und grinste.

Langsam änderte Tom seine Sitzposition und nickte langsam. Beide fixierten sich. „Wie wäre es mit einer kleinen Wette, mein Freund?"

„Hast du vergessen, dass du der Sheriff bist? Wetten hat was mit Spaß haben zu tun."

„Hast du Angst zu verlieren?"

Ganz genau wusste der Sheriff wie er den Lehrer bekommen konnte. „Ich habe vor gar nichts Angst."

„Dann sage ich, auch dein nächstes Kind wird ein Mädchen."

„Nö."

„Du bist dir ziemlich sicher."

„Du ja auch."

Wieder sahen sie sich eine Weile abschätzend an. „Dann kann der Einsatz auch sehr hoch sein, …. Sheriff."

„Ich höre."

Simon musste nicht lange überlegen. Sofort fiel ihm etwas ein. „Dein Sheriffstern ist so alleine, … er könnte Gesellschaft gebrauchen."

Tom sah auf den Stern auf seiner Brust, als er jedoch aus dem Augenwinkel das Grinsen von Simon sah, wusste er, welchen Stern er meinte. Sein Zögern war jedoch nur von kurzer Dauer. Zu sicher war sich Tom, dass Simon nie einen Jungen bekommen würde, wenn Pelipa überhaupt nochmal schwanger werden sollte. „Da du verlieren wirst, wirst du damit einverstanden sein, dass ich den Namen für deine Tochter aussuchen werde, und …." Skeptisch legte der Lehrer den Kopf schief. „…. du wirst den Zaun am Pfarrhaus streichen. Innen und außen …." Die Augenbrauen von Simon schossen nach oben. „… Du willst mir ein zweites Tattoo verpassen. Das ist nicht nur mit Schmerzen verbunden, sondern ich werde zu Hause auch noch weitere Schmerzen ertragen müssen."

Simon stand auf und beugte sich über den Schreibtisch. „Dann suche dir schon mal ein Motiv aus, Sheriff."

Auch Tom erhob sich, und Simon stellte sich aufrecht hin. „Und du solltest dich immer wieder daran erinnern, wenn du den Zaun streichst, was du mir über den Feind und Geduld erklärt hast."

Beide grinsten sich wie zwei kleine Schuljungen an, die gerade den Kuchen der Nachbarin geklaut hatten. Tom nahm den Gurt vom Tisch und schnallte ihn sich wieder um. Auch wenn er keinen Schritt weitergekommen war, was die Bankräuber anbelangte, ging es ihm schon wieder etwas besser als zwanzig Minuten zuvor. Auch wenn sein Freund ein ziemlich verrückter Hund war, würde er diese Freundschaft nicht mehr missen wollen. „Wenn du noch wartest bis ich einige Telegramme verschickt habe, könnte ich dich ein Stück nach Hause begleiten."

Tom öffnete die Tür und ließ Simon passieren. „Ach willst du mit mir zu Mittag essen?"

„Nicht heute. Ich will noch mal runter zum Madison Creek reiten. Dort sollen sich seit einigen Wochen mehrere Goldgräber aufhalten. Eventuell haben sie ja etwas Verdächtiges gesehen, und dann kann ich sie auch daran erinnern, dass sich auf dem Gebiet der Ponderosa befinden. Wenn Adam in den nächsten Wochen zurückkommt, wird es nicht lange dauern, und er wird ihnen sehr freundlich mitteilen, dass sie gehen sollen. Da Adam Goldgräber genauso mag wie die Armee, wäre es für sie gesünder jetzt schon ihre Sachen zu packen."

„Aber am Sonntag kommt ihr vorbei. Denise will sich die Welpen ansehen, und du …" Simon legte den Arm um die Schulter des Sheriffs. „… kannst dir schon mal die Farbe für dein neues Bild aussuchen."

Tom schüttelte den Arm ab und betrat das Telegraphenbüro.

XXXX

Riccardo schaute auf die Uhr. Wenn er noch rechtzeitig zum Mittag zu Hause sein wollte, sollte er sich nun langsam beeilen. Zu lange hatte er sich am Bach aufgehalten. Aber schon wieder hatten einige von diesen Goldgräbern durch den Bau eines Dammes das Wasser aufgestaut. Über eine Stunde hatte er gebraucht die Stelle zu finden, und dann noch einmal eine halbe um das Wasser wieder zum Laufen zu bringen. Eigentlich hatte ihm sein Vater und Onkle Adam verboten, das alleine zu machen. Sie hatten Angst, dass die Goldgräber ihrer Wut freien Lauf lassen würden, aber wenn er Joe zur Unterstützung geholt hätte, wären sie wahrscheinlich erst nächste Woche los geritten. Dann hätte es aber auf der Farm von Hoss und im Dorf kein Wasser mehr gegeben. „Shadow, dann zeig mir mal was in dir steckt."

Um Zeit zu sparen, wollte er den Weg nehmen, der am Madison Creek vorbei führte. Es war nur ein schmaler Weg, und wenn man nicht genau aufpasste konnte es recht schnell abwärts gehen. Es war nicht tief, aber doch ziemlich steil. Aber Shadow wurde von Tag zu Tag ruhiger und besser. Schon jetzt freute sich Riccardo darauf, wenn er seinem Onkel zeigen konnte, was das Pferd bereits alles konnte. Nach kurzer Zeit erreichte er den schmalen Pfad. Sein Blick war nach vorne auf den Weg gerichtet, als er ein Bellen vernahm. Er blickte nach unten zum Creek. Dort waren Winona, Aiyana, Sally und in den Büschen konnte er auch Chesmu, Travis und Neisha entdecken. Er wollte schon rufen, als er die drei Männer bemerkte, die nur einige Meter entfernt und versteckt hinter einigen Bäumen standen. Rusty bellte wieder lauter los, und dann ging alles relativ schnell. Die Männer schrien auf, als Matȟó aus dem Gebüsch gelaufen kam. Sie rannten zu den Pferden. Einer von ihnen stoppte jedoch und kehrte noch einmal zum Creek zurück. Irgendetwas wollte er greifen, aber da war schon Matȟó bei ihm und richtete sich auf. Die zwei anderen Männer hatten bereits die Flucht ergriffen. Der dritte wollte wieder zu seinem Pferd und stand nun Winona gegenüber die, wie die anderen auch, zu dem Bären wollte um ihn zu beruhigen. Riccardo sah nur wie der Mann ein Gewehr aus dem Schaft an seinem Sattel zog und es auf Winona richtete. Riccardos Gedanken rasten, und er nahm sein Gewehr in die Hand. Von hier oben würde er keinen gezielten Schuss abgeben können. Zu groß wäre die Gefahr jemanden von den anderen zu treffen. Es gab nur eine Möglichkeit, er musste näher ran. Ohne weiter nachzudenken lenkte er Shadow den Abhang herunter. Als der erste Schuss fiel, erschrak Shadow so sehr, dass er den Halt verlor und wegrutschte. Riccardo hatte keine Chance den Sturz abzufangen oder zu verhindern. Schon rutsche er den Abhang herunter und konnte sich nicht mehr im Sattel halten. Egal was jetzt passierte, er durfte das Gewehr nicht verlieren.

XX

„Sally, ….."

Freudig zeigte Winona auf den Weg vor sich. Eigentlich wollte sie ja mit Aiyana alleine zum Creek laufen um die Kräuter zu suchen, die ihnen Koko genannt hatte, die sie brauchten. Travis hatte aber so lange gebettelt, dass er mit Chesmu und Neisha mitkommen durfte, weil Hoss noch nicht aus der Stadt zurück war. Sie wollten aber endlich los, um mit Matȟó am Creek zu spielen und zu schauen, ob die Töpfe mit dem Ahronsirup schon voll waren. Am Ende hatten die beiden Mädchen dann zugestimmt, aber Koko musste versprechen, dass sie Hoss gleich zu ihnen schicken würde, wenn er auf der Farm war.

„Wo wollt ihr alle hin?"

Auch Sally war wie die anderen zu Fuß unterwegs.

„Winona und ich wollen unten am Creek Kräuter sammeln sowie nach dem Ahronsirup sehen, aber dann wollten die Kleinen mit Matȟó mitkommen. Und was machst du hier, …hat Mike heute keine Zeit für dich?"

Mit einen leisen Kichern stieß sie Winona in die Seite. Die verdrehte nur die Augen und schaute in den Himmel. „Ich habe Mike schon seit Tagen nicht mehr gesehen. Er hat genug auf der Ranch zu tun, auf der er jetzt arbeitet. Ich sollte zu Koko gehen um zu fragen, ob sie heute Abend zu uns kommt. Pelipa und sie wollen weiter an dem neuen Kleid für Tiponi arbeiten, was sie zum Geburtstag bekommt."

Schwärmerisch atmete Winona laut aus. „Ich hoffe, ich bekomme zu meinen Geburtstag auch wieder eins von ihr. Ich liebe ihre Kleider."

Auch Aiyana lächelte und blickte verträumt in das Leere. „Könnt ihr euch noch an das Kleid erinnern, was sie zur Hochzeit anhatte? Wenn ich heiraten sollte, möchte ich auch so eins haben."

Die beiden anderen Mädchen rissen erstaunt die Augen auf. Winona konnte sich nicht zurückhalten, und wieder klang ihre Stimme schroffer, als sie es eigentlich wollte. „Wenn DU was machst? Ich denke, du willst nicht heiraten."

Im Gegensatz zu Winona lachte Sally laut los. „Hast du das Flehen von Randy nun endlich erhört, oder das von Collins?" „Sie schlug sich mit der flachen Hand gegen die Stirn. „…Nein, nicht Collins, dem hast du ja bereits zweimal eine blutige Nase verpasst, …obwohl …"

Ihr Grinsen wurde breiter, und Aiyana verdrehte die Augen. „Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass ich heiraten werde, ich habe nur gesagt, wenn ich heiraten sollte. Wollen wir jetzt nicht endlich weiter? Sonst sind die Kleinen vor uns am Wasser, und die Familie, die da gerade campiert, bekommt einen Schreck und erschießt womöglich noch Matȟó."

Mit energischem Schritt lief sie den Weg weiter und versuchte, die anderen Kinder wieder einzuholen. Sally musste immer noch lachen, aber verstummte, als sie den Blick ihrer Freundin sah. Das sonst so kämpferische Strahlen von Winona verschwand, und traurig senkte sie den Kopf.

„Was ist denn los mit dir?"

Mitfühlend legte Sally ihre Hand auf die Schulter von Winona. Diese zog nur kurz die Schultern hoch, aber hatte weiter die Augen zum Boden gerichtet.

„Komm schon. Bist du sauer, dass ich mich in den Ferien so oft mit Aiyana getroffen habe? Aber ich dachte, weil du immer wieder beim Schamanen im Dorf gewesen bist, stört es dich nicht."

Sachte nahm Sally die Hand weg, als ihre Freundin wieder den Blick auf sie richtete. „Das ist es nicht, …. es ist …" Verlegen steckte sich Winona die Hände in die Hosentasche. „Es fängt jetzt bei ihr genauso an wie bei den anderen."

„Was fängt an?"

„Im nächsten Jahr bin ich bestimmt alleine, weil ihr dann andere Dinge macht."

Fragend und verwundert stieß Sally sie gegen den Oberarm. „Kannst du mal etwas deutlicher werden? Ich weiß nicht, was du mir sagen willst."

Geschafft atmete Winona aus. „Erst war es Bernardo, der sich mehr für die Mädchen in der Schule interessiert hat. Dann fingst du mit Tyler an, und Riccardo ist auch nur noch auf der Suche, welches Mädchen ihn nun endlich küsst, obwohl er ja nur noch Augen für dich hat."

Verwirrt streckte Sally den Kopf leicht vor. „Was?"

Winona winkte ab. „Sag mir nicht, dass du das nicht mitbekommst, wie er dich in der Schule ständig verträumt ansieht. Er wird doch deswegen schon von den anderen Jungs aufgezogen."

Leise lachte Sally auf. „Riccardo sollte sich mal mehr in den Regen stellen, damit er endlich etwas größer wird. Aber was hat das jetzt damit zu tun, dass du auf der einen Seite so sauer bist und auf der anderen so traurig."

Ganz tief holte Bens Tochter Luft. „Aiyana wollte nie etwas mit Jungs zu tun haben, aber jetzt hat sie hin und wieder auch diesen Blick, … sie steht dann da und schaut so komisch in die Ferne, und jetzt redet sie schon vom Heiraten. Sally, ich habe Angst, dass mir das auch passiert. Ich will das nicht. Jungs sind einfach nur blöd, und so soll es auch bleiben."

Laut lachte Sally auf. „Du wirst dich nicht dagegen wehren können. In ein paar Jahren wirst du auch diesen Blick bekommen. Pelipa hat mir gesagt, dass jeder sich eines Tages verliebt. Und so wie es aussieht, hat das Herz von Aiyana die Rufe von Randy nun endlich gehört."

Kopfschüttelnd lief Winona mit Sally langsam los. „Sie hält noch immer nichts von Randy, aber ….. Sally, ich will doch studieren."

„Warum solltest du das nicht tun können?"

Erneut senkte Winona den Kopf und blieb stehen. „Pa hat immer gesagt, wenn ich einen Mann habe, dann werde ich auch keine wilden Ideen mehr haben. Mir würde dann schon erklärt werden, was meine Aufgaben sind."

„Als wenn du dir jemals etwas sagen lässt." Sie stieß ihre Freundin wieder an. „Auch wenn du dich verliebst, glaube ich nicht, dass du dann plötzlich nicht mehr nach New York gehen willst. So wie auch Aiyana trotzdem weiter für die Rechte der Indianer kämpft, wirst du dich weiter für die Medizin interessieren. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass du dich davon abbringen lässt. Auch nicht von einem Jungen."

Sie legte den Arm um die Schulter ihrer Freundin. „Mein Vater sagt immer, ich kann alles erreichen was ich möchte, wenn ich es auch wirklich will. Eventuell nicht immer auf dem geraden Weg, aber man kann es schaffen, und das sagt doch auch dein Bruder immer."

„Ich hoffe es."

„Ich glaube dran, aber jetzt sollten wir uns beeilen, sonst wird unser Kriegshäuptling noch mit uns böse …" Verschwörerisch schaute sie Winona an. „… und du weißt wirklich nicht, von wem sie ständig träumt?"

„Nein, … sie sagt es mir nicht."

„Dann muss es Wilbert sein."

„Wilbert? Den kann doch keiner leiden, und er kann Aiyana nicht leiden."

„Deswegen ja."

Lachend zog sie Winona am Arm mit, als sie anfing los zu rennen. Aiyana war stehen geblieben und machte Zeichen, dass sie nun endlich aufschließen sollten.

Schlendernd erreichten sie einige Zeit später den Creek. Die Jungs waren mit Matȟó und Neisha etwas tiefer zwischen den Bäumen verschwunden. Sie wollten die ersten Töpfe mit dem Sirup einsammeln.

„Meinst du Mr. McAllistar ist mit seinem Bruder und seiner Frau bereits weiter gezogen?"

Winona war, wie auch Aiyana, nicht mehr sauer, so schaute sich Adams Tochter gleich um, ob sie die Drei am Wasser sehen konnte. James McAllistar, seine Frau Cora und sein Bruder John hatten vor einem Monat hier ihr Lager aufgebaut. Zuerst wollten Winona und sie ihnen sagen, dass sie das nicht durften, und schon gar nicht, dass sie nach Gold suchen sollten, da sie sich hier auf dem Gebiet der Ponderosa befanden. Aber die Drei waren sehr nette Leute gewesen, und die Mädchen hatten ihnen geglaubt, dass sie hier nur solange bleiben wollten, bis die größte Sommerhitze vorbei wäre. Danach würden sie weiter nach Kalifornien ziehen. Da sie nicht wie die typischen Goldgräber aussahen, hatten sie schnell das Vertrauen von Aiyana und Winona erlangt.

Mit der Hand zeigte Adams Tochter zum Wasser. „Ihre Sachen sind noch hier, und sie wollten auch erst weiter, wenn die Schule wieder anfängt."

Die drei Mädchen liefen näher ans Wasser heran und sahen dann die Pferde. Verwundert blieb Winona stehe und hob leicht den rechten Arm um Aiyana und Sally zu signalisieren, dass auch sie nicht weiter gehen sollten.

„Was ist?"

Ganz leise hatte Sally die Frage gestellt. Zu lange kannte sich der kleine Stamm bereits, um sofort zu wissen, wenn einer von ihnen etwas entdeckt hatte, was Gefahr bedeuten könnte.

„Die Pferde gehören nicht den McAllistars."

Schnell wanderten die Augen der Mädchen durch das Lager. „Das sind aber ihre Sachen. Da liegt die Decke, an der Cora die letzten Wochen gearbeitet hat."

Auch Aiyana hatte ganz leise gesprochen. „Irgendetwas stimmt hier nicht, …. wir müssen die Kleinen suchen."

Beim Sprechen hatte Winona die anderen Beiden am Arm angefasst und war langsam rückwärts gelaufen. Auch Rusty hatte gespürt, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Sie blieb jedoch stehen und richtete die Ohren auf. Leise fing sie an zu knurren.

„Rusty, … Kúwa!"

Die Hündin hörte jedoch nicht auf Winona, sondern lief ein Stück vor. Dann preschte sie laut bellend weiter. Drei Männer kamen auf die Pferde zu gerannt. Hinter ihnen war Matȟó und brummte laut. Zwei der Männer saßen bereits im Sattel, als der dritte noch einmal zu den Sachen am Fluss zurückkehrte. Da sich der Bär aber aufrichtete, drehte er sich um. Die Augen von Winona und dem Mann trafen sich, und Bens Tochter stockte der Atem. Auch Roy erkannte sie sofort wieder. Hinter ihm brummte Matȟó, und Rusty stand zwischen Winona und ihm, laut bellend und knurrend. Schnell überlegte Roy, was er nun machen sollte. Auch wenn er wie die anderen hier verduften würde, würde der Sheriff nun wissen, nach wem er suchen musste. Innerlich fluchte er, dass sein Plan wegen der Kinder einmal mehr durchkreuzt wurde. Er hatte nur eine Wahl. Er musste sie loswerden. Da sein Waffengurt noch beim Wasser lag, zog er sein Gewehr aus dem Schaft und legte an. Für ihn war es egal, ob er einen Mann oder ein Kind erschießen musste, um nicht geschnappt zu werden. Sie würde das auf jeden Fall nicht überleben. Er lachte los. Auf diese Entfernung würden sie alle Schrottkugeln treffen. Er zog den Abzugshebel durch und stolperte nach hinten weg bevor der Schuss fiel. Der Hund hatte ihn angesprungen und wollte sich erneut auf ihn stürzten. Roy dreht sich und drückte ab.

Um ihn herum brach die Hölle los. Das Jaulen des Hundes war vermischt mit dem lauter werdenden Brummen des Bären. Gepaart mit dem Geschrei der Kinder. Schnell versuchte Roy auf die Beine zu kommen, um sein Gewehr neu zu laden. Mit einem Tritt stieß er Rusty zur Seite, die wimmernd vor ihm gelegen hatte und legte eine Patrone nach. Dann hob Roy erneut das Gewehr an. Auch das Mädchen lag am Boden. Die zwei anderen Mädchen sahen ihn wie erstarrt an. Hinter sich hörte er noch mehr Kindergeschrei. Der Bär saß am Boden und leckte sich die Pfote. Lachend rief er nun ein lautes 'Auf Wiedersehen' in die Runde. Zuerst würde er das Mädchen am Boden erschießen. Die andern waren zu geschockt um etwas zu unternehmen. Danach würde er seinen Colt holen und einen nach dem anderen erledigen. Seine Überlegungen waren noch nicht beendet, da hörte er einen Knall und verspürte ein Brennen im Bauch. Es folgte ein zweiter Schuss, und er kippte zurück. Das Letzte was er sah, war der wolkenlose blaue Himmel.

Xxx

Das Herz von Riccardo pumpte so schnell, dass er es in seinen Ohren hörte. Er war auf dem Bauch gelandet, aber er hatte es geschafft, das Gewehr nicht zu verlieren. Irgendwie versuchte er zu erkennen und zu begreifen, was gerade vor seinen Augen passierte. Winona lag wie auch Rusty am Boden und rührte sich nicht. Aiyana und Sally standen einige Schritte entfernt und waren kreidebleich im Gesicht. Hinter dem Mann saß der Bär am Boden. Umringt von Travis, Chesmu und Neisha. Alles in Riccardo zog sich zusammen, als Rusty durch den Tritt des Mannes einige Meter weit weg geschleudert wurde und noch lauter anfing zu jaulen. Dann weiteten sich seine Augen, als ihm bewusst wurde, was dieser nun vorhatte. Die Geräusche um Riccardo verschwanden, als er aufstand und auf den Mann zielte. Ob er ihm etwas zugerufen hatte, wusste er später nicht mehr. Alles lief so unwirklich ab. Wie in einem Traum. Aber Riccardo wusste genau, dass er nicht zu Hause in seinem Bett lag. Der erste Schuss traf den Mann in den Bauch, aber er ging weder in die Knie noch kippte er um. Giovannas Sohn schoss ein zweites Mal. Jetzt kippte der Mann ganz langsam nach hinten weg. Unbeweglich stand Riccardo mit dem Gewehr in der Hand da. Sein Blick ging über den toten Mann hinweg und blieb an dem blauen Wasser des Creeks hängen.


	121. Chapter 121

„RICCARDO"

Riccardos Kopf ging nach rechts. Neben ihm stand Sally und schaute ihn mit großen Augen an. Deutlich war zu sehen, wie erschrocken und ängstlich sie war. Augenblicklich kehrten die Geräusche um ihn herum zurück. Das Heulen der Kleinen, das Wimmern von Rusty und das Brummen von Matȟó. Schnell versuchte der Junge sich einen Überblick zu verschaffen. Der Mann, auf den er geschossen hatte, bewegte sich nicht mehr. Aber zur Sicherheit lief Riccardo zu ihm und schaute nach. Das Gewehr hatte er noch im Anschlag. Seine Mundwinkel zuckten etwas, als er in das starre Gesicht des Mannes sah. Wie damals, als er Adams Leben gerettet hatte, indem er Mara erschossen hatte, war es nicht, dass er ein Leben ausgelöscht hatte, was in so beschäftige. Er hatte, wie damals, mehr damit zu kämpfen, dass es Menschen gab, die ohne zu zögern ihre Waffe benutzten, und das nur, um sich einen Vorteil zu verschaffen. Für solche Leute war der Mensch vor ihm nichts wert. Er schüttelte die Gedanken ab und sah zu Winona, die nur einige Meter von dem Mann entfernt lag. Neben ihr kniete Aiyana und drehte sie gerade auf den Rücken. Riccardo ließ das Gewehr fallen und rutschte auf den Knien neben seine Freundin. „Winona, …."

Hilfesuchend blickte er zu Aiyana die sich die Wunde von Winona genauer ansah. Dann berührte Adams Tochter sie leicht an der Schulter. „Winona, … amáyuta yo."

Etwas stärker schüttelte Aiyana sie nun, als sie merkte wie sich Winona anfing zu bewegen. Langsam öffnete sie die Augen und blinzelte mehrmals. Dann schrie sie auf und wollte sich an die Wade greifen. Sofort wurde sie aber von Riccardo zurück auf den Boden gedrückt. Seine ganze Sorge und Angst um sie legte sich auf seine Stimme. „Bleib liegen. Ich ..." er sah zu ihrer Wade. Deutlich war zu sehen, dass sie dort verletzt sein musste. Die Hose war blutgetränkt. „.. sehe mir die Wunde an."

„Es brennt so …."

Beruhigend hielt Aiyana sie an der Schulter fest. „Wir helfen dir so gut es geht. Hast du deinen Medizinbeutel aufgefüllt?"

Vorsichtig nickte Bens Tochter mit den Kopf. Bevor Riccardo mit seinem Messer Winonas Hose aufschnitt, sprach er Sally an, die sich neben Aiyana gehockt hatte. „Sally, kümmere dich bitte um die Kleinen und versuche sie beruhigen."

„Mach ich."

Sie stand auf und lief zu Chesmu, Travis und Neisha. Riccardo kniff die Augen zusammen, als er sich die Wunde ansah. „Ich kann nicht richtig sehen was genau passiert ist. Es ist zu viel Blut hier. Aiyana, …."

„Warte …"

Kurz sah Riccardo ihr noch hinterher, als sie zum Wasser lief. Dann nahm er jedoch die Hand von Winona, die mit den Tränen kämpfte. Ihr ganzes Gesicht war schmerzverzerrt. Auch an der Stirn blutete sie ziemlich stark. Er nahm sein Tuch aus der Tasche und wischte vorsichtig das Blut weg. So wie es aussah, musste sie auf einen Stein aufgeschlagen sein, als sie hingefallen war. „Ich werde gleich zur Farm reiten und Hilfe holen. Halte durch, Winona."

Aiyana war zurückgekommen und entfernte mit einem nassen Tuch das Blut an der Wade. Dann sah sie sich die Wunde genauer an. Die ganze Zeit hielt Riccardo die Hand von Winona fest, die vor Schmerzen immer wieder zusammenzuckte. „Es sieht aus, als wenn sie mehrere Kugeln nur gestreift hätten, aber bei Schrot kann man das nicht genau sagen. Ich versuche, mit dem was im Medizinbeutel ist, die Wunde so gut wie möglich zu versorgen."

„Riccardo, …."

Sally hat nach ihm gerufen, und der Junge blickte auf. Jenkins Tochter winkte ihn zu sich. „Ich bin gleich wieder da."

Er drückte die Hand von Winona nochmals und war mit wenigen Schritten bei Sally. Diese flüsterte nur und zeigte dabei mit den Kopf zu Rusty. „Sie muss genau vor den Lauf gesprungen sein."

Entsetzt schaute Riccardo auf die Hündin, die zwar noch winselte, aber bei weitem nicht mehr so laut wie vor einigen Minuten. Ganz vorsichtig kniete er sich vor sie hin. Mit Entsetzen sah er auf den Körper. Dass sie überhaupt noch am Leben war war ein Wunder. Überall verteilt waren Einschusslöcher zu sehen. Das gesamte Fell war blutverschmiert und auch aus der Schnauze lief Blut.

Riccardo setzte sich auf die Fersen und legte seine Hände auf die Oberschenkel. Dann blickte er zu Winona, die noch immer von Aiyana versorgt wurde. Nicht nur sein Onkel hing an der Hündin, auch für Winona war sie etwas Besonderes. Dann kehrte sein Blick zurück zu Rusty. Sally hockte sich neben ihn und legte ihre Hand auf seine. „Auch Hoss wird ihr nicht mehr helfen können."

Mehrmals schluckte Giovannas Sohn und versuchte die Tränen zu unterdrücken. „Warum machst sie es uns so schwer?"

Das Wimmern wurde wieder etwas lauter, so als wenn die Hündin ihn anflehen würde, es endlich zu tun. „Wir können sie aber auch nicht so leiden lassen, Riccardo."

Zaghaft berührte Riccardo die Hündin am Kopf. Tränen schossen ihm in die Augen, aber er wusste genau wie Sally, dass Rusty nicht mehr zu helfen war. Sie konnten aber auch nicht zusehen, wie sie einfach verblutete und irgendwann unter Schmerzen sterben würde. So erhob er sich und mit schweren Schritten lief er zu seinem Gewehr und hob es auf. Dann drehte sich sein Kopf in Richtung von Winona und ihre Blicke trafen sich. Geschockt sah sie ihn an. Sie musste mitbekommen haben, dass etwas mit Rusty war und ahnte was er nun vorhatte. Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe, als sie ihm ein leises 'Nein' zurief. Er schüttelte den Kopf und ohne sie weiter anzusehen, legte er eine Patrone nach. Dann stellte er sich vor Rusty auf. Auch wenn er es nicht wollte, konnte er es nicht verhindern. Immer stärker liefen die Tränen an seinem Gesicht herunter. Als er schoss, sah er nur durch einen Schleier, dass er getroffen hatte. Das Wimmern war verstummt, und Rusty bewegte sich nicht mehr. Kraftlos ließ Riccardo den Arm sinken. Den Kopf hatte er gesenkt. Nur am Rande merkte er wie Sally wieder seine Hand nahm. „Matȟó ist auch verletzt."

Mit einem tiefen Atemzug versuchte Riccardo sich zusammen zunehmen. Er war noch nicht ganz bei dem Bären, als sich die Kleinen auf Matȟó warfen. Travis schnauzte sofort los. „Lass ihn in Ruhe! Er ist nur an der Pfote verletzt."

Riccardo legte das Gewehr zur Seite und versuchte ganz behutsam mit Travis zu reden. „Ich will mir nur die Verletzung ansehen. Ich werde ihm nichts tun, wenn es nicht nötig ist."

Er bemerkte wie Travis zu Rusty schaute. „Travis, ihr war nicht mehr zu helfen. Du willst doch auch nicht, dass ein Tier leiden muss."

Immer noch halb auf Matȟó liegend schüttelte Travis mit den Kopf. „Dann lass mich kurz nach Matȟó sehen, ….. bitte."

Recht zögerlich stand Travis auf. Chesmu und Neisha folgten ihm. Brummend saß der Bär auf dem Boden und leckte immer wieder seine Pfote ab. Als Riccardo nach der Pfote greifen wollte, wurde das Brummen von Matȟó lauter, und sofort zog Riccardo seine Hand wieder weg.

„Was ist hier passiert?"

Erschrocken drehte sich Riccardo um.

„PAPA, …."

Travis rannte zu Hoss, der gerade von seinem Pferd stieg und ihn völlig entsetzt ansah, und fiel in seine Arme.

„Riccardo hat Rusty erschossen!"

„ICH HATTE DOCH KEINE WAHL …..!"

Riccardo wollte eigentlich nicht schreien, aber langsam merkte er, wie ihm alles zu viel wurde, und er war einfach nur froh, dass endlich jemand hier war, der ihm half und die Verantwortung übernahm.

„HOSS ..!"

Von der anderen Seite kam der Sheriff in das kleine Lager geritten. Er war sehr schnell geritten. Sein Pferd stand noch nicht richtig, als er schon mit gezogener Waffe aus dem Sattel stieg.

„SARAH ….!"

Hoss ließ seinen Sohn los und rannte zu seiner Schwester. Tom ging zu Riccardo und drehte ihn an der Schulter zu sich. „Was ist hier passiert? Ich habe mehrere Schüsse gehört?"

„Er wollte Winona erschießen …" Riccardo zeigte zu den Mann am Boden. „… ich musste … dann Rusty aber …"

Fest packte der Sheriff den Jungen an der Schulter. „Riccardo, versuche dich zu beruhigen und erzähle mir was passiert ist."

Noch immer atmete Riccardo viel zu schnell. Nur ganz langsam schaffte er es dann dem Sheriff endlich zu erzählen was passiert war. Danach nickte Tom nur und ging zu dem toten Mann am Boden. Es reichte ein Blick und der Sheriff erkannte, dass es sich dabei um Roy handelte. Er legte den Kopf in den Nacken und überlegte, ob er eventuell etwas mit dem Bankraub zu tun haben könnte. Er blickte sich um. Das Lager sah nicht nach einem typischen Versteck von solchen Ganoven wie Roy aus. Er wollte sich die Sachen genauer ansehen, als sich der Bär ihm in den Weg stellte und wieder brummte. Sofort nahm der Sheriff die Arme hoch.

„Ganz ruhig, …. Hoss, …"

Bevor Hoss bei ihm war, waren schon die drei Kleinen bei Matȟó und beruhigten ihn wieder. „Er will nur an die Töpfe mit dem Sirup. Deswegen hat er auch den Mann so angebrummt."

„Chesmu, bitte nehmt ihn weg. Ich muss mich hier umsehen können."

„Sally, …"

Simons Tochter kam sofort zu Hoss gelaufen. „… nimm die Kleinen und Matȟó. Geht zurück nach Hause. Sagt Koko Bescheid, dass sie mit einem Wagen kommen soll, damit wir Winona nach Haus bringen können."

Travis und auch Neisha sahen Hoss noch immer etwas verängstigt an. Dann fasste Chesmu den Bären an der gesunden Pfote an. „Das machen wir."

„Aber …." Neisha blieb stehen und sah zu ihrem Onkel hoch. „ …was ist wenn die zwei anderen noch hier sind?"

„Zwei anderen? Was meinst du damit?"

Der Sheriff hatte Adams Tochter zu sich gedreht. Riccardo hatte ihm nicht erzählt, dass noch mehr Männer hier gewesen waren. Sie aber schaute ihn nur mit großen Augen an. „Aiyana hat mir erzählt, dass es insgesamt drei Männer waren. Zwei sind mit den Pferden weg, während der hier …" Hoss sah kurz zu Roy. „… noch etwas holen wollte."

Erneut sah Tom zu den Sachen, die in der Nähe lagen. Warum war Roy wegen der Töpfe noch mal zurückgegangen? Tom hockte sich hin um sich einen der Töpfe näher anzusehen. Sofort brummte Matȟó los und wollte zu ihm laufen. „Hoss, …"

Der Sheriff war wieder ein Stück zur Seite gewichen. Hoss nahm den Bären und schickte ihn dann mit den Kindern los um zu Koko zu laufen. Mehrmals schaute der Bär noch zurück, aber am Ende lief er mit den Kindern zur Farm. Hoss wandte sich wieder dem Sheriff zu, der den Rücken durchgedrückt hatte und sich umsah. Man sah es ihm an, dass er überlegte, was er jetzt tun sollte. Hoss' Blick fiel auf den Sack, den der Sheriff in der Hand hatte. „Tom, Aiyana hat mir gesagt, dass hier eigentlich ein Mann mit seiner Frau und seinem Bruder campiert haben."

Erst schaute Tom wieder auf den Beutel in seiner Hand. Dann rief er Riccardo zu sich. „Reite zum Hauptweg. Simon ist auf dem Weg nach Hause. Sage ihm, er soll herkommen, ich brauche ihn jetzt."

„Tom?"

Fragend schaute Hoss ihn an.

„Der Beutel war in dem Topf versteckt. Der ist von dem Bankraub, und ich denke die restlichen Beutel mit dem Gold sind in den anderen Töpfen. Außerdem gehe ich davon aus, dass die Leute von denen Aiyana gesprochen hat, nicht einfach ihre Sachen hier liegen gelassen haben."

„Du meinst sie sind nicht mehr am Leben?"

„Davon gehe ich aus. Hoss, ich will die Kerle haben, aber einer muss auch hier bleiben um sich nicht nur darum zu kümmern, dass Winona versorgt wird, sondern dass auch kein anderer hier ins Lager kommt."

Adams Bruder drehte sich zu Riccardo. „Mach dich auf den Weg, Riccardo."

„Ich kann nicht …."

Traurig zeigte der Junge auf sein Pferd. „Shadow und ich sind den Abhang runter gestürzt."

Riccardos Pferd stand etwas abseits. Das linke Vorderbein hatte es angewinkelt. Hoss atmete mehrmals durch. Schon jetzt war es dem Jungen anzusehen, wie nahe ihm die ganze Sache gegangen war. Wenn jetzt auch noch sein Pferd nicht mehr zu retten war, ahnte Hoss, dass Riccardo die nächste Wochen nicht mehr zu gebrauchen war. „Nimm Chub, Riccardo, ich werde nachher nach Shadow sehen."

Unschlüssig schaute Riccardo von Shadow zu Hoss. „RICCARDO ….!"

Schluckend blickte Riccardo nun zum Sheriff. Dann rannte er zu Hoss' Pferd und machte sich auf den Weg um Simon zu holen.

Tom pustete laut durch und schaute bevor er sich weiter umsah nach Winona.

XXXX

Tom konnte nur den Kopf schütteln. Schnell lief er über die Straße, und schon hatte er die Kiste in der Hand. Als er merkte wie schwer sie war, musste er erneut den Kopf schütteln. „Ally, habe ich Ihnen nicht bereits beim letzten Mal gesagt, ich möchte nicht noch einmal sehen, dass sie den ganzen Einkauf nach Hause tragen."

Auch wenn ihn Ally dankbar ansah, versuchte sie, das nicht zu sehr zu zeigen. „Es sind doch nur ein paar Sachen."

Beide setzten langsam den Weg fort. „Nur ein paar Sachen? Soll ich zählen wieviel Dosen sich in der Kiste befinden und die Mehltüten?"

„Ich habe es doch nicht weit bis nach Hause."

Tom blickte sie von der Seite an. „Hat er gerade wieder ein Auftrag fertig bekommen?"

Starr schaute Ally nach vorne und vermied es Tom anzusehen. „Sheriff, Sie wissen doch was passiert, wenn ich nicht gleich einkaufen gehe und die Miete für das Haus bezahle. Und wenn ich ihn los schicke um die Sachen zu kaufen, müssen Jake und ich zusehen was wir die nächsten Wochen essen."

Mit mäßigem Erfolg versuchte Tom seinen Ärger auf Allys Mann herunter zu schlucken. „Dann weiß ich ja schon, wer in den nächsten Tagen wieder bei mir nächtigen wird."

Ally blieb stehen und hielt den Sheriff am Arm fest. „Tom, ich kenne Brent nicht anders. Ja, eventuell ist es in den letzten Jahren schlimmer geworden, aber wenn ich aufpasse, haben wir immer etwas zu Essen und ein Dach über dem Kopf."

Wieder konnte Tom nur den Kopf schütteln. „Fragt sich nur wie lange noch. Irgendwann wird er nicht lange genug nüchtern sein, um seiner Arbeit nachzugehen."

Sie liefen weiter und standen recht bald vor dem kleinen Haus von Ally. Tom versuchte, es sich nicht zu sehr genauer anzusehen, sonst würde er sich erneut über den Mann von Ally ärgern. „Keine Sorge, Sheriff. Er wird immer dafür Sorge tragen, dass er sich seinen Alkohol kaufen kann."

„Ally, dann tragen Sie dafür Sorge, dass er sich vor dem Winter noch um das Dach kümmert. Sonst wird es recht ungemütlich, wenn es herein regnet oder schneit."

„Das werde ich."

Sie lächelte ihn an und wollte nach der Kiste greifen, als die Haustür aufgerissen wurde, und ein wütender Brent den Sheriff ansah. „Reicht es nicht, dass Sie mich ständig einsperren? Müssen Sie jetzt auch noch meiner Frau nachrennen?"

Deutlich war zu riechen, dass Allys Mann heute zum Frühstück nicht nur Kaffee getrunken hatte. Mürrisch schaute er auf die Kiste, die Tom noch immer trug. Er nahm diese Tom ab und blaffte seine Frau sofort an. „Hast du mir auch was zum Trinken mitgebracht?"

„Nein. Das werde ich nie machen, und das weißt du ganz genau."

Seine Wut ließ er nun an Tom aus. „Sie können jetzt gehen, Sheriff. Wir brauchen Ihre Hilfe nicht mehr."

Ohne auf seine Frau zu warten brachte er den Einkauf ins Haus. Dankbar lächelte Ally den Sheriff wieder an. „Danke Tom. Ich komme jetzt klar."

Nachdenklich sah Sheriff in das Haus. „Ally, Sie versprechen mir, sofort Bescheid zu sagen, wenn er seine Wut an Ihnen oder Jake auslässt."

„Das hat er noch nie. Er wird jetzt etwas rummeckern und dann in den Saloon verschwinden."

Tom legte seine Hände auf den Gurt und atmete tief aus. Dann würde es nicht lange dauern, und Brent würde wieder sein Gast sein. Kam darauf an, wieviel Geld er für seinen letzten Auftrag bekommen hatte. „Jake und ich kommen schon zurecht."

Noch einmal drückte Ally den Arm und mit einem freundlichen auf Wiedersehen ging sie ins Haus. Tom lief nicht gleich weiter, sondern schaute noch auf die geschlossene Tür. Erst dann, immer noch mit einem sehr nachdenklichen Ausdruck im Gesicht, machte er sich auf seine Vormittagsrunde.

Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen hatte Adam seinen Freund beobachtet. Da er wusste, dass Tom seinen ersten Halt bei der Post einlegen würde, wartete er davor. Immer noch ziemlich in Gedanken überquerte der Sheriff die Straße und zuckte zusammen, als Adam ihn ansprach. „Muss ich mir um dich und Sybil Gedanken machen? Nicht nur dass du hübschen Damen ihren Einkauf nach Hause trägst, nein, danach läufst du auch noch verträumt durch die Stadt."

Ohne dass sich seine Mimik verändert hatte schaute Tom zurück zum Haus von Ally. „Muss du nicht."

Wenn die Augenbrauen nicht schon nach oben gezogen gewesen wären, würden sie es jetzt sein. Selten wurde Adam von seinem Freund so angeraunzt. „Tom?"

Etwas schob sich der Sheriff den Hut zurück, und als er nun Adam ansah, schaute er schon nicht mehr so zerknittert aus. „Entschuldige bitte. Aber ich ärgere mich so über ihren Mann."

Auch Adam sah zum Haus rüber und kratzte sich dann mit dem Zeigefinger an der Stirn. „Seit wann wohnt jemand in dem Haus?"

„Das ist die Familie Buchanan. Brent Buchanan ist unser neuer Schuster. Er ist mit seiner Frau und seinem Sohn kurz bevor ihr zum Trail aufgebrochen seit, hier angekommen. Seine Arbeit macht er erstklassig. Ich würde jederzeit meine Schuhe zu ihm bringen oder welche von ihm kaufen, aber leider … liebt er nicht nur seine Arbeit, sondern auch den Alkohol."

„Und?"

„Und was?"

„Warum bist du so ….. besorgt um sie?"

Adam konnte nicht verhindern, dass er bei seinen Worten etwas schmunzelte. Genervt rollte Tom mit den Augen. „Ich bin bei jeder Familie besorgt, bei der der Mann seinen Lohn versäuft, und der Rest der Familie zusehen muss, wie sie über den Monat kommt. Ally versucht alles, dass Jake nicht ganz so oft mitbekommt, was sein Vater so alles anstellt. Sie ist auch diejenige, die genau darauf achtet, dass sie die Miete bezahlen können."

„Ally?"

Adams alter Schulfreund legte die Arme übereinander und legte den Kopf schief, sagte aber keinen Ton. Adam lachte kurz auf, als er den Blick von Tom sah.

„Hast du nichts auf deiner Ranch zu tun?"

Adam sah auf die Post in seiner Hand. Darunter war auch ein Brief seines Vaters. Es waren die ersten Zeilen von ihm seit er auf Reisen war. Seine Schwestern würden sich sicher darüber freuen, endlich etwas von ihren Eltern zu hören. „Ich habe noch einiges in der Stadt zu tun. Außerdem will ich Riccardo von der Schule abholen. Es wird Zeit, dass ich mich mit ihm auch mal alleine unterhalten kann."

Seufzend ließ Tom die Arme sinken. „Hat er noch immer an den Ereignissen am Creek zu knabbern?"

Mehrmals fuhr sich Adam mit der Hand über den Mund. Er wollte nicht sagen, dass er genauso noch daran arbeitete zu verdauen, was passiert war. Nicht nur, dass die Kinder verdammtes Glück gehabt hatten, dass sein Neffe zur rechten Zeit aufgetaucht war, auch dass Winona nicht ganz so schwer verletzt war, wie es am Anfang ausgesehen hatte. Die Wunde an der Wade verheilte gut, und sie würde in wenigen Wochen auch wieder zur Schule gehen können. Womit er, wie auch Riccardo, noch kämpfen hatte war, dass Rusty dabei ums Leben gekommen war. Riccardo mehr damit, dass er sie erschießen musste, und Adam damit, dass seine Hündin nicht mehr da war. Eigentlich war seine Laune heute schon auf dem Tiefpunkt, weil er sich nach dem Frühstück bereits mit Hoss über die Sache gestritten hatte. Sein Bruder warf ihm vor, es ständig auf die leichte Schulter zu nehmen, dass er den Kinder erlaubte alleine in den Wald zu gehen. Es war jetzt das dritte Mal, dass die Kinder so einer Gefahr ausgesetzt waren. Jedenfalls von der Adam wusste. Hoss wollte nicht wissen, was sonst noch immer alles passierte, von denen sie nur nichts erzählten. Adam schloss die Augen und versuchte seine innere Stille zu finden. Als er am Montag nach Wochen zurück war, war seine Freude, endlich wieder zu Hause zu sein, recht schnell verpufft. Fassungslos hatte er den Worten von Bridget gelauscht. Das einzige, was ihn etwas beruhigt hatte, war, dass die beiden flüchtigen Komplizen von Roy, von Jenks und Tom recht schnell gefasst worden waren. Aber wenn er daran dachte, wie skrupellos die drei waren, die McAlistar umgebracht hatten, schauderte es ihn wieder, was mit den Kindern hätte passieren können. Seine Gedanken kehrten ins Jetzt zurück, und er schenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder seinem Freund. „Er denkt, dass er mehr als eine falsche Entscheidung getroffen hat. Ich hoffe, ich kann ihm heute etwas von der Last abnehmen und ihn aufbauen. Ich habe Shadow dabei. Seine Verletzung ist soweit ausgeheilt, dass Hoss meinte, er könnte ihn wieder zu sich nach Hause mitnehmen."

„Du kannst ihm sagen, er hat alles richtig gemacht. Obwohl ich ihm das auch schon mehrmals versichert habe. Aber eventuell hört er ja mehr darauf was du sagst."

Adam schlug seinen Freund auf den Rücken. „Ich gebe mein Bestes."

Der Sheriff nickte nur und öffnete die Tür zur Post.

Adam lief weiter die Straße herunter. Er wollte noch im Büro nachsehen, ob etwas Wichtiges mit Finn zu besprechen war oder ob es andere Probleme gab. Es war erstaunlich ruhig auf der Baustelle gewesen. Eigentlich hatte Adam damit gerechnet, dass über den Sommer mehr passieren würde. Aber so plötzlich wie die Sabotageversuche angefangen hatten, so plötzlich hatten sie wieder aufgehört.

„Hallo Adam."

Es war nicht anders möglich und wahrscheinlich lag es nur an seiner derzeitigen Stimmung, anders konnte er es sich später nicht erklären, warum sich das folgende Gespräch so entwickelt hatte und wie es endete. Adam hielt die Luft an und betrachtete sich Jörn genau, als dieser ihn begrüßte.

„Hat sich über den Sommer etwas geändert oder arbeitest du immer noch als Anwalt?"

Jörn lächelte immer noch. „Warum sollte sich daran etwas ändern?"

„Dann hast du heute frei?"

„Nein."

Kurz schaute Adam nach unten. Dann blickte er Toms Sohn so finster an, dass dieser einen Schritt zurückwich. „Ich erwarte von meinem Anwalt, dass er nicht wie ein billiger Revolverheld durch die Stadt läuft."

„Wie bitte?"

„Du hast mich schon richtig verstanden."

Jörn schnalzte mit der Zunge und versuchte ruhig zu bleiben. „Ich laufe so rum wie ich schon immer rumgelaufen bin."

Adams Stimmung hatte sich nicht verändert. „Als Anwalt solltest du wissen, dass man sich etwas anders repräsentieren muss als ein Cowboy."

„Seit wann legst du Wert darauf, was man für Sachen anhat. Ich dachte, gerade du legst das Augenmerk einer Person auf andere Werte als auf die Kleidung.".

„Du arbeitest für mich und willst meine Angelegenheiten vertreten. Da solltest du schon auf dein Erscheinungsbild achten."

Jörn trat ein Schritt vor, aber versuchte immer noch, sich nicht von Adams schlechter Laune provozieren zu lassen. „Zum einen, Adam, arbeite ich nicht für dich sondern nur für deinen Anwalt. Zum anderen werden meine zukünftigen Klienten sich nicht daran stören, was ich trage und was nicht."

Adams Wangenknochen zuckten mehrmals, und eigentlich sagte sein Verstand, er sollte jetzt einfach weiter gehen. Die Unruhe, die gerade in ihm war, sollte er nicht an Jörn auslassen. Aber leider blieb er stehen, was sich recht bald als Fehler rausstellen sollte. „Und wer sind deine zukünftigen Klienten?"

„Wenn es soweit ist, wirst du es sehen."

Beide sahen sich an. Keiner wandte den Blick ab. „Du hast schon wieder vergessen, mit wem du redest."

„Und du, dass ich erwachsen bin, und eigentlich auch nie auf dich hören musste."

„So wirst du es nie weit bringen. Ich habe gehört, dass du vor einer Weile ziemlich übel zusammengeschlagen wurdest. Auch dein Vater geht davon aus, dass es keine normale Schlägerei war."

Abschätzend blickte Jörn Aiyanas Vater an. „War es auch nicht. Aber langsam frage ich mich auch, ob es nicht ein Fehler war, aber nicht aus den Gründen, an die du denkst."

„Mit wem hast du dich angelegt?"

„Mit Senator Francois."

Adam blieb die Luft weg. Leise zischte er Jörn an. „Bist du wahnsinnig? Hast du überhaupt eine Ahnung mit was für Leuten er verkehrt?"

„Jetzt ja, aber ich habe keine Angst, weil er es jetzt nicht mehr wagen wird, etwas gegen mich oder dich zu unternehmen."

„Was hast du getan?"

Etwas überheblich lachte Jörn auf. „Ich habe dafür gesorgt, dass du auf der Baustelle keine Probleme mehr hast, aber ich frage mich so langsam, warum ich das getan habe. In deinen Augen bin ich ja immer noch der kleine Junge, der von Leben keine Ahnung hat."

„Mit diesen Leuten ist nicht zu spaßen."

„Glaube mir, das habe ich zu spüren bekommen, aber ich weiß auch wie man gegen sie vorgehen muss um sie zu schlagen."

„Du spielst nicht nur mit deinem Leben, sondern stehst auch mit einem Fuß im Gefängnis."

„Ich weiß, wie weit ich gehen kann und gehen muss. Wenn du einen Anwalt haben willst, der gut angezogen ist und geschwollen daher reden kann, dann werde ich immer der Falsche sein, aber du wirst auch recht schnell dein Land verlieren und nicht nur das der Gosiute."

Mehrmals tippte Adam mit den Finger gegen die Brust von Jörn. „Ich werde mich nicht auf die gleiche Stufe wie diese korrupten Politiker stellen. Niemals."

„Als wenn du nicht auch hin und wieder die Gesetzte etwas ausdehnst. Soll ich dich daran erinnern, wie oft du bei meinen Vater schon übernachtet hast?"

Erneut schwiegen sich beide für eine Weile an und sahen sich nur in die Augen. „Ich treibe mich aber nicht jedes Wochenende im Saloon rum."

„Warum versuchst du mich mit aller Macht zu provozieren? Wenn du dich über jemanden geärgert hast, kläre das mit ihm und lasse deine Wut nicht an mir aus. Es geht dich nämlich nichts an, was ich am Wochenende mache und was nicht, und wenn ich mit Joe in den Saloon oder ins Sweet Bravour gehe ist das meine Angelegenheit."

Die Pupillen von Adam wurden mit einem Schlag größer und dunkler. „Joe macht WAS?"

„Adam, ich denke es ist besser, ich gehe jetzt. Alles was ich sage willst du doch heute falsch verstehen."

Jörn konnte jedoch nicht weiterlaufen, weil Adam ihn am Kragen festhielt. „Joe geht mit dir ins Sweet Bravour?"

Wütend schlug Jörn Adams Hand weg. „Hör damit auf mir jetzt zu sagen, dass es sich für Joe nicht gehört dort hinzugehen. Auch du warst mehr als einmal da, und wer weiß, wenn Yvette jetzt nicht mit Mitch verheiratet wäre, ob du sie nicht noch immer besuchen würdest."

Beide standen sich nun so dicht gegenüber, dass kein Blatt mehr dazwischen passte. „Wenn du nicht der Sohn meines besten Freundes wärst, würdest du jetzt eine passende Antwort bekommen."

„Was hindert dich daran? Hast du Angst Ärger zu bekommen?"

Mit der flachen Hand stieß Adam Jörn von sich weg. „ Mein Junge, ich bin ein Mann mit begrenzter Geduld, also halte dich ab nun lieber von Aiyana fern. Du bist wahrscheinlich nicht der richtige Umgang für sie!"

Eigentlich wollte es Jörn nicht, aber er hatte sich zu sehr über Adam und seine ständigen Angriffe geärgert. Da versuchte er die ganze Zeit ihm zu helfen, und er meckerte nur an ihm herum. So setzte er sein überheblichstes Lächeln auf, das er zustande bringen konnte. „Eventuell bin ich ihr ja schon näher gekommen als dir lieb ist."

Beide packten den anderen gleichzeitig am Kragen und holten mit der andern Hand aus. Bevor sie jedoch zuschlagen konnten, stand Tom zwischen ihnen und schaute sie mit vollem Entsetzen an. Er war nicht fähig irgendetwas zu sagen, aber sein Blick reichte, dass Adam wie auch Jörn einige Schritte zurücktraten und sich nach einer kurzen Zeit wieder entspannten. Adam schloss die Augen und fasste sich mit zwei Fingern an den Nasenflügel. Nach mehreren Atemzügen hatte er sich wieder beruhigt und hob den Kopf. Auch Jörn hatte sich wieder beruhigt und wusste, dass er gerade zu weit gegangen war. So hielt er Adam die Hand hin. „Entschuldige bitte. Das war nicht in Ordnung."

Noch immer zuckten Adams Wangenknochen, aber auch ihm war bewusst, dass er sich gegenüber Jörn nicht fair verhalten hatte. Dass es eigentlich mehr die Angst war, dass Toms Sohn etwas passieren könnte, weil er sich nicht bewusst war, welche Gefahr es bedeutete für die Rechte der Indianer zu kämpfen. Dann nahm er die dargebotene Hand jedoch an.

„Ihr erzählt mir aber nicht was hier gerade los war?"

„Adam und ich hatten in einigen Dingen nur nicht die gleiche Meinung."

Er tippte sich an den Hut und ließ seinen Vater und Adam stehen um seinen Termin, zu dem er jetzt sicher zu spät kommen würde, wahrzunehmen.

Der Sheriff sah Jörn noch nach, aber drehte sich dann sofort zu seinem Freund. „Adam?"

Der legte den Kopf in den Nacken und hoffte, dass der Tag nicht noch schlimmer verlaufen würde als bisher. „Alles gut, Tom. Ich habe heute nur ein schlechten Tag."

„Er ist mein Sohn, Adam."

„Ich werde es in den nächsten Tagen mit ihn noch einmal klären."

Skeptisch schaute Tom seinen Freund an. „Ich bin heute Abend bei Simon. Kommst du auch?"

„Nein, heute nicht. Ich bin erst wenige Tage wieder Zuhause. Ich möchte den Abend heute mit Bridget und den Kindern verbringen."

Zwar wollte Tom sagen, dass es seinem Freund eventuell ganz gut tun würde heute Abend auch zu Simon zu kommen, aber dann ließ er es doch bleiben. Er verabschiedete sich und setzte seine Runde fort. Adam holte nochmals tief Luft und hoffte, dass es im Büro etwas entspannter zugehen würde.

XXX

Leise schloss Adam die Tür hinter sich zu. Bevor er mit Joe noch über die nächste Woche sprechen wollte, hatte er sich vorgenommen mit Bridget noch einen Kaffee zu trinken, da er es mal wieder nicht rechtzeitig zum Mittag nach Hause geschafft hatte. Im Büro gab es zum Glück keine unerwarteten Überraschungen und so hatte sich seine Laune verbessert. Auch das Gespräch mit Riccardo war gut verlaufen. Beide wollten am nächsten Wochenende auf den Berg reiten und dort eine Nacht verbringen. Hoss hatte Rusty dort hingebracht, weil er der Meinung war, dass es genau der richtige Platz für sie sei. So wäre sie immer bei ihm, wenn er jemand an seiner Seite dort oben brauchte. Auch jetzt hatte sich Adam mal wieder dabei ertappt wie er beim Reinkommen gleich zum Kamin geschaut hatte. Niemals hätte er gedacht, dass sie ihm so fehlen würde. Auch wenn er sich die letzten Tage am Abend raus auf die Bank gesetzt hatte, hatte er nach ihr gerufen. Jedoch kam nur Punka angelaufen, um aber kurz darauf wieder zu Neisha ins Zimmer zu gehen. Seufzend legte er seine Sachen ab und schaute als erstes in der Küche nach Bridget. Etwas überrascht hob er die linke Braue an, als er sah, dass sie noch mitten beim Abwasch war. Unbewusst schaute er zu der Uhr an der Wand. Er küsste sie in den Nacken und blieb hinter ihr stehen. „Wer war zum Kaffeeplausch da, dass du jetzt erst beim Abwasch bist?"

„Du warst es auf jedenfalls nicht."

Leise pfiff Adam. Bridgets Stimmung war mehr als frostig. In den letzten Tagen war sie auch schon so angespannt gewesen, und deswegen wollte er ja unbedingt den Abend mit ihr verbringen um sie etwas aufzumuntern. Erneut wollte er sie küssen, aber sie zog den Kopf weg. „Ich glaube du musst mal auf andere Gedanken kommen. Ich habe morgen Giovanna und Rose zum Barbecue eingeladen, und wenn es Finn schafft kommt er auch noch."

Nun war er doch etwas überrascht. Wütend ließ Bridget den Abwaschlappen ins Wasser fallen und drehte sich um. „Du hast was getan?"

„Ich habe unsere Freunde eingeladen."

„Natürlich, …. und sie kommen alle."

Unschuldig schaute Adam sie an. „Die Kinder freuen sich doch, wenn sie alle zusammen spielen können, und wir müssen doch das gute Wetter noch nutzen."

„Ja, die Kinder können spielen und wieder eine Menge Unfug anstellen. Und wo wird mein Mann sein? Mit Finn und Tico im Büro. Und wer wird das Essen vorbereiten? Du?"

Langsam wurde nun auch Adam etwas sauer. „Kannst du mir mal sagen was mit dir los ist seit ich zurück bin?"

„Oh, werden wir nun langsam ungehalten, weil wir nicht so begrüßt wurden wie sonst? Hast du dich mal hier umgesehen? Oh nein. Wie konnte ich das vergessen. Du bist ja nur darauf konzentriert, um mich herum zu schleichen."

Sie schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch. Vorsichtig nahm er sie in den Arm. Aber bereits kurz danach entzog sie sich der Umarmung. Er steckte seine Hände in die Hosentasche. Auf keinen Fall wollte er sich von ihrer schlechten Laune anstecken lassen. „Ja, ich habe mich gefreut wieder hier zu sein, und ja, auch speziell auf dich. Aber so wie es scheint, war die Freude nur einseitig."

„Du hast aber schon mitbekommen, was passiert ist? Ich habe nicht nur mit Winona zu tun gehabt, nein, auch deine anderen Kindern hatten damit zu tun, das zu verarbeiten was am Creek passiert ist. Dann ist da noch dein Sohn, der in der ganzen Zeit immer weniger darauf gehört hat, was ich ihm sage. Sonst war ja Ben hier, der in hin und wieder mal gezeigt hat, wie er sich zu benehmen hat. Weißt du was er heute wieder angestellt hat?"

Adam verschränkte die Arme. Auch sein Blick war nicht mehr so liebevoll wie noch vor wenigen Minuten. „Wie soll ich? Ich bin gerade erst rein um wenigsten mit dir einen Kaffee zu trinken bevor ich weiter muss."

„Er hat Clair die Haare geschnitten, und zwar so schön, dass sie nur noch einige Fransen auf dem Kopf hat."

Mit zusammengekniffen Augen sah Adam seine Frau an. „Hat sie sehr geweint?"

„Was denkst du denn? Ich habe sie erst nach über eine Stunde beruhigen können, und dein Sohn weiß wie immer nicht, was er falsch gemacht hat, und zur Krönung des Ganzen hast du am Dienstag Henri für zwei Wochen frei gegeben ohne mit mir vorher darüber zu reden."

„Aber er braucht auch mal frei."

Bridget stemmte die Hände in die Seite. „Das hättest du aber mit mir vorher absprechen können. Du hast überhaupt keine Vorstellung, was in den letzten Wochen hier los war. Nein du denkst nur daran, wann du mit mir alleine sein kannst, aber dass ich die letzten Nächte kaum ein Auge zubekommen habe, weil immer wieder eins der Kinder weinend aufgewacht ist, ist dir auch entgangen."

Keine Kraft und keine Lust hatte er mehr den falschen Wolf in sich zurückzuhalten. So erhob er seine Stimme mehr als es angebracht gewesen wäre. „Mache ich eigentlich irgendetwas richtig seit ich wieder da bin?"

Böse funkelte sie ihn an. Auch ihre Wut war eigentlich nur ein Ausdruck ihrer eigenen Müdigkeit der letzten Wochen. „Ich muss mich weiter um den Abwasch kümmern, sonst schaffe ich es nicht nachher nicht rechtzeitig das Abendbrot auf den Tisch zu bekommen."

Adam nahm die Arme herunter und verließ ohne ein Wort die Küche und dann das Haus, und wieder rief er ergebnislos nach Rusty.

Adam nahm Sport an den Zügeln und lief zum Haus seines Vaters. Er war nicht richtig über den Streit mit Bridget sauer. Hätte er in den letzten Tage nur etwas die Augen aufgemacht, dann hätte er gesehen was los war, aber er hatte wirklich nur daran gedacht, endlich mit ihr auch mal alleine sein zu können. Er blieb stehen und fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Augen. Wenn er mit Joe gesprochen hatte, würde er zurückgehen und sich bei ihr entschuldigen.

Ohne den Blick von der Veranda zu nehmen band er Sport fest. Dort saß Dianne und hielt gedankenverloren eine Kartoffel in der Hand. Mary-Beth kam mit ausgestreckten Armen lachend auf ihn zu gerannt. „Hast du heute wieder Hühner gefangen, meine kleine Maus?"

Fröhlich verneinte sie seine Fragen und klaute dann seinen Hut. Er setzte sie runter. Mit dem Hut auf dem Kopf und laut rufend rannte sie zum Stall. „Joe, … los …. Joe, los …."

Schmunzelnd nahm er neben Dianne Platz. Die hob den Kopf und sah ihn erstaunt an. „So verträumt heute?"

„Ich habe nur nachgedacht."

Übereifrig kümmerte sie sich wieder um die Kartoffel in ihrer Hand. „Hast du auch so einen guten Tag wie ich gehabt?"

„Als wenn du mal einen schlechten Tag hast. Dir geht doch immer alles leicht von der Hand."

Lachend nahm Adam ihr das Messer aus der Hand und fing an die nächste Kartoffel zu schälen. „Was ist dir denn heute über die Leber gelaufen? Wer den schlechteren Tag hatte, der braucht die Kartoffeln nicht zu schälen?"

Überrascht war er, als er beim Schälen aus den Augenwinkel sah, wie Dianne versuchte die Tränen mit dem Handrücken wegzuwischen, die ihr in die Augen gestiegen waren. Sie pustete durch. „Warum soll ich dir das erzählen? Du wirst es doch sowieso nicht verstehen."

„Du versucht es ja nicht mal."

Adam hielt mit dem Schälen inne, als sie ihn nicht nur wütend ansah, sondern auch anfauchte. „Weil ich dich doch genau kenne. Du wirst deinen typischen Blick aufsetzen und mir dann vorhalten, dass es genauso gekommen ist, wie du es immer wieder vorhergesehen hast."

Nun war es Adam, der leicht die Backen aufpustete. Heute hatte ihm jeder irgendwie gesagt wie „schlimm" er doch war, und wie wenig Verständnis er für andere hatte. Und als ob es nicht bereits genug war, was er sich heute hatte anhören müssen, setzte Dianne noch einen drauf. „Du bist genauso wie Ben. Ständig hat man das Gefühl, man macht alles falsch. Egal was es ist."

„Also jetzt übertreibst du ein wenig. Ich habe nicht ständig ein Auge auf alles wie es mein Vater hin und wieder macht."

„Doch hast du."

Adam nahm sich die nächste Kartoffel und dachte genau über seine nächsten Worte nach. Er wollte nicht, dass schon wieder ein Gespräch so enden würde wie alle anderen heute.

„Hast du mir nicht von Anfang an immer wieder gesagt, dass ich die Finger von Joe lassen soll? Hast du ..?"

Adams Kopf kam hoch, und er öffnete den Mund, aber bevor er etwas sagen konnte, sah er wie bei Dianne wieder die Tränen liefen. „…Und weißt du, dass du Recht gehabt hast? Die ganze Zeit. Das macht mich so wütend."

„Aber …"

Weiter kam er nicht.

„Wir sind einfach zu jung gewesen um zu heiraten und …. und …."

Adam legte das Messer zur Seite und warf die Kartoffel zurück in den Eimer. Dann wischte er sich die Hände an der Hose ab und nahm Dianne in den Arm. Ganz leise und behutsam sprach er mit ihr. „Möchtest du mir nicht erzählen was passiert ist? Eventuell kann ich ja doch helfen."

„Du ..?"

Sie stieß mit der Faust gegen seinen Brustkorb und ließ ihn los. „Du, … der immer alles besser weiß, dickköpfig und arrogant ist?"

„Puhhhh …"

Verlegen zupfte sich Adam am Ohrläppchen. „Wie eine Liebeserklärung hört sich das jetzt nicht an."

Dianne schüttelte den Kopf und ein ganz kleines Lächeln huschte durch ihr Gesicht. „Ich würde es mit dir keine Minute aushalten. Nein, ich brauche meinen Joe, und den ganzen Blödsinn den er macht. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass man so mit dir lachen kann wie mit meinem Joe."

„Nein, … sicher nicht. … Joe und ich habe eine verschiedene Auffassung was Spaß ist."

Lachend lehnte sich Dianne zurück, als sie sah, dass auch Adam sich das Lachen nicht verkneifen konnte. „Adam, …. wie macht Bridget das. Ich sehe nie, dass sie wütend oder so geschafft ist, wie ich es bin. Dabei hat sie zurzeit so viele Kinder im Haus. Ich war bei ihr, als die Sache am Creek passiert ist. Sie war so ruhig. Sie hat sich um Sarah gekümmert und die anderen Kinder beruhigt. Neben bei hat sie sich um das Essen gekümmert und noch Kaffee und Tee für uns alle gemacht."

Mit müden Augen sah sie zum Stall wo Mary-Beth saß und spielte. „Auch die ganzen Wochen vorher habe ich nie erlebt, dass sie mit einem der Kinder geschimpft hat, und dabei habe ich selber mitbekommen, was George alles angestellt hat."

Nur Adams Augenbraue hob sich. Wenn sogar Dianne schon davon erzählte, musste sein Sohn es in den Ferien komplett ausgenutzt haben, dass weder er noch Ben da gewesen waren. „Schon nach der Sache im Saloon wäre ich mit den Nerven fertig gewesen."

„Saloon …?"

Ob er eigentlich mehr wissen wollte, war sich Adam bei dem Blick seiner Schwägerin nicht sicher. „Haben dir Bridget oder Tom noch nichts davon erzählt?"

„Nein, …. wir haben, seit ich zurück bin, noch nicht oft die Gelegenheit gehabt miteinander ungestört zu reden."

Tief holte Dianne Luft. „Dann wird sie es dir noch erzählen und das mit der Farbe und den Rindern sicher auch noch. Ganz zu schweigen von seiner Idee mit dem Schwein."

Schluckend lehnte sich Adam zurück. Die Wochen hier schienen ereignisreicher gewesen zu sein, als seine Erlebnisse auf dem Trail. Dann schaute er jedoch wieder auf Dianne. „Aber warum bist du dann so geschafft? Es war doch Goerge, der für Trouble gesorgt hat und nicht Joe. Obwohl es sich sehr nach Joe anhört."

„Adam, was ich gesagt habe stimmt. Dass du von Anfang an Recht gehabt hast. Ich habe völlig unterschätzt, was es bedeutet eine eigne Familie zu haben. Ich wollte nur mit Joe zusammen sein, aber was da alles dazugehört, das habe ich nicht gewusst. Weißt du, wie schwer das ist so ein großes Haus in Ordnung zu halten? Sich um die Arbeiten auf der Ranch zu kümmern? Pünktlich das Essen auf den Tisch zu bekommen. Die Wäsche, …Mary-Beth, obwohl sie so lieb ist und kaum Arbeit macht?"

Erneut musste Dianne tief ein- und ausatmen um sich zu beruhigen. Adam nahm ihre Hand und lächelte sie an. „Aber du machst das doch gut. Ich weiß nicht warum du dich ständig so unter Druck setzt, oder benimmt sich Joe nicht anständig?"

„Er ist wunderbar, und er hat in den letzten Wochen viel gearbeitet und war nur selten mit Jörn in der Stadt. Ich glaube es hat ihm gut getan, mal alleine die Verantwortung für die Ranch zu haben, aber …"

Sie schloss die Augen, und Adam drückte ihre Hand. Sehr verständnisvoll sah er sie an. „Aber …?"

Sie öffnete nicht die Augen. „ Wir bekommen noch ein Kind."

Adams Lächeln wurde größer. „Das ist doch was Schönes."

Dianne öffnet die Augen und sah ihn entsetzt an. „Was ist, wenn das Kind so wird wie George? …. Ich schaffe das nicht so gelassen zu sehen wie Bridget."

Anscheinend musste er wirklich erst mit Bridget reden und sich dann mal seinen Sohn zur Brust nehmen. Dieser übertraf ja bei weitem alles was Joe jemals angestellt hatte, wenn bereits alle so über ihn redeten. „Weißt du, was wir als erstes machen?"

Völlig geschafft schaute sie ihn wieder an. „Als erstes werden wir dir wieder ein Lächeln auf das Gesicht zaubern. Ich werde morgen in die Stadt reiten und Hop Sing sagen, dass er jetzt zurückkommen soll, und dann kommt ihr morgen zu uns. Wir machen ein kleines Barbecue. Rose und Giovanna werden auch da sein. So hat Mary-Beth genug Kinder zum Spielen da, und sollte sie bei uns einschlafen, dann bleibt sie bis zum Sonntag bei uns. Denn ich denke, du hast es Joe noch nicht gesagt, dass er wieder Vater wird. Das hätte er mir sonst sofort erzählt."

Lächeln schüttelte sie den Kopf. Dann umarmte sie ihn wieder. „Danke schön …"

Sie sah ihm in die Augen und schmunzelte. „Eigentlich bist du ja gar nicht so schlimm und überheblich wie ich früher immer dachte."

„Ach, hättest du sonst doch lieber mich genommen?"

Ihr Lachen war jetzt etwas lauter. „Niemals."

Sie gab ihm einen flüchtigen Kuss und lehnte sich wieder an ihn an. Er drückte sie etwas fester an sich, und als er gerade sagen wollte, dass sie jetzt lieber mit den Kartoffeln weiter machen sollten, wurde er am Kragen gepackt und hoch gezogen. Bevor er überhaupt mitbekam, wer oder was vor ihm stand, hatte er die Faust schon im Gesicht. Zweimal drehte er sich um die eigene Achse und prallte mit voller Wucht gegen den Pfosten der Veranda. Adam taumelte rückwärts und fiel über den Stuhl, der im Eingangsbereich lag. Auf allen vieren landete er auf den Boden. Ein stechender Schmerz zuckte durch sein Bein zum Rücken hoch. Wütend kam er auf die Beine. Joe stand vor ihm und wollte ein zweites mal ausholen. Adam packte ihn am Kragen und nach einigen Schritten stieß er mit Joe zusammen gegen die Querstange an der Sport festgebunden war. Erneut schrie er laut auf, als ein Stich durch sein Rücken fuhr. Bevor er aber seine gesamte Wut und den Schmerz an Joe auslassen konnte, zog Hoss mit wütendem Blick Joe von Adam weg.

„Hoss …, lass mich los. Er hat sich an Dianne rangemacht."

Adam trat einen Schritt vor und wollte auf seinen Bruder losgehen, aber dann wurde er sehr unsanft von Hoss gestoppt. „Du solltest in der Stadt nach den neuen Satteldecken sehen, aber wahrscheinlich bist du, wie in letzter Zeit öfter, im Sweet Bravour hängen geblieben, dass dein Verstand so vernebelt ist."

„Ich zeig dir gleich mal wer hier nur noch Nebel vor seinen Augen sieht. Sie ist meine Frau. Reichen dir Koko und Bridget nicht mehr?"

„WOW WOW WOW ….."

Hoss packte nun seinen kleinen Bruder. „Immer ruhig mit den wilden Pferden, Kleiner." Er stellte sich nun zwischen seinen beiden Brüder, die sich mit einer ziemlicher Wut ansahen. „Ich bin wie du, Joe, gerade hier angekommen und habe nichts gesehen, was mich darauf bringt, dass sich Adam Dianne gegenüber falsch verhalten hat."

Mit dem Finger zeigte Joe auf Adam. „Er hat sie im Arm gehabt. Das würde sie niemals so einfach machen."

„Joe, …"

Dianne stand nun mit der weinenden Mary-Beth auf dem Arm neben ihm. „Adam und ich haben nur geredet, und er hat mir gesagt, das ab Montag Hop Sing wieder hier wohnt. Ich habe mich nur bedankt. Mehr nicht."

Die Augen von Joe schossen von Adam zurück zu Dianne. Nach einigen Atemzügen hatte er sich wieder etwas unter Kontrolle. Dann nahm er ihr Mary-Beth ab. „Du musst nicht weinen. Daddy ist wieder lieb."

Mary-Beth zeigte auf Adam. „Aua."

Es dauerte etwas, dann reichte Joe seinem Bruder die Hand. „Entschuldigung."

Nun war es Adam, der zögerte. Zu wütend war er noch über Joe.

„Adam."

Hoss stieß ihn an, dass er endlich die Entschuldigung annehmen sollte. Schweigend schüttelte Adam die Hand seines Bruders. Dann drehte er sich um und band Sport los.

„Adam …."

Mit schmerzerfülltem Gesicht stieg Adam in den Sattel und beachtete Hoss nicht. Ohne ein weiteres Wort ritt er los. Er hatte nur drei Möglichkeiten, wo er jetzt seine Wut raus lassen und sich um seinen Rücken kümmern konnte. Nach Hause zu Bridget, aber da war er sich nicht sicher, ob sie schon wieder mit ihn reden würde. Zu Koko, aber die würde ihm wieder Tee geben und sagen er soll nicht so angespannt sein und alles etwas lockerer sehen. Also blieb nur noch der letzte Ort. Dort könnte er einfach fluchen und meckern, und keiner würde mit klugen Ratschlägen um die Ecke kommen.

Nach nicht mal zwanzig Minuten erreichte er das kleine Haus. Vorsichtig stieg er aus dem Sattel und versuchte das dreckige Grinsen von Simon zu übersehen. „So wie du aussiehst, bist du rausgeworfen worden. Suchst du ein Schlafplatz?"

„Ich suche einen Platz ,wo mir mal keiner sagt, was ich in seinen Augen alles falsch mache."

Lachend schlug ihn Simon auf den Rücken, aber als er sah wie Adam zusammenzuckte, wurde er mit einem Schlag ernst. „Dein Rücken?"

Adam nickte nur.

„Hast du ihn schon eingerieben?"

Mit beiden Händen hielt sich Adam noch am Sattel fest. „Nein, ich war weder zu Hause noch bei Koko."

Leise Pfiff Simon. Wenn er nicht mal bei Koko gewesen war, muss sein Freund ziemlich angefressen sein. „Ich habe zwar keine Salbe hier wie Koko, aber Tom kommt gleich und bringt sicher was zu Trinken mit. Ich muss nur Pelipa noch mit den Kindern helfen. Du kannst dich schon mal ans Feuer setzten. Ich habe dort einige Felle hingelegt. Eventuell wärmen sie deinen Rücken etwas."

Simon zeigte auf eine Stelle neben dem Haus. „Und für die Schmerzen kannst du schon mal das haben."

Er reichte Adam seinen Tabaksbeutel und die Pfeife. Wieder grinsend verschwand er im Haus. Adam legte den Kopf auf den Sattel und atmete mehrmals tief durch. Heute war wieder so ein Tag, da fragte er sich, warum er überhaupt aufgestanden war. Alles schien heute nur schief zu gehen was schief gehen konnte. Er blickte auf die Pfeife in seiner Hand. Noch schlimmer konnte es ja eigentlich nicht werden. Er wollte schon zum Feuer laufen, als er sich an die Post in seiner Satteltasche erinnerte. Er nahm den Brief seines Vaters heraus und setzte sich ans Feuer. Bevor er den Umschlag öffnete, stopfte er sich die Pfeife, zündete sie an und nahm einige Züge. Zehn Minuten saß er sicher mit den Kopf zurück gelehnt einfach da und versuchte an nichts zu denken. Dann spürte er wie etwas auf seinen Schoß hüpfte und sich im Kreis drehte. „Du kannst deine Krallen gerne woanders austesten, aber nicht bei mir."

Er nahm die Katze, die sicher nicht älter als drei Monate war, von seinem Schoß und setzte sie neben sich. Er hatte sie gerade links von sich losgelassen, als er merkte wie sich etwas auf seinen rechten Oberschenkel legte. Adams Kopf wandte sich nach rechts. Eine Hundeschnauze lag auf seinem Bein und zwei große Augen sahen ihn an. „Ich habe nichts zu fressen und … ahhh."

Erneut war die Katze auf seinen Schoß gesprungen und versuchte es sich gemütlich zu machen. „Ich bin heute etwas schlecht gelaunt, daher kann es sein, wenn du nicht gleich das Weite suchst, dass ich dich zum Abendbrot essen werde."

„Oh, … das mach mal lieber nicht. Dann bekommst du mit den Mädchen Ärger."

Amüsiert setzte sich Simon gegenüber und beobachtete wie Adam immer wieder vergeblich versuchte, die Katze von seinem Schoß zu heben und den Hund von seinem rechten Oberschenkel zu schütteln.

„Bist du so sauer mit Bridget, dass du ihre Briefe verbrennen willst?"

Adam nahm den Brief, der neben ihm lag in die Hand. „Sehr komisch. Nein, der ist von meinen Vater."

Zum wiederholten Male setze er die Katze zur Seite und schüttelte das rechte Bein.

„Und was schreibt er?"

„Ich bin ja noch nicht zum Lesen gekommen."

Er öffnete den Umschlag und faltete den Brief auseinander. Es war kein langer Brief, was Adam etwas enttäuschte. Leise murmelte er vor sich hin.

 _Lieber Adam,_

 _endlich sind wir in England angekommen. Die Reise war doch etwas anstrengender als wir es gedacht haben. Mehr eigentlich die Fahrt von New Orleans nach New York. Erst hatten wir einige Tage Verspätung, so dass wir schon Sorge hatten, dass wir das Schiff nach England nicht mehr rechtzeitig bekommen würden. Dann war das Wetter auch so schlecht, dass wir eine nicht ganz so entspannte Überfahrt hatten. Aber letztendlich sind wir doch noch gesund in England angekommen. Einige hatten es doch erheblich mit der Angst zu tun gehabt, weil ein anderes Schiff, das zwei Tage vor uns abgefahren war, verschwunden war, und so wie ich gehört habe auch bisher nicht gefunden wurde. Auch unser Schiff hatte sich an der Suche für einige Tage beteiligt, so dass wir mit einer Woche Verspätung erst unser Ziel erreicht haben._

 _Am Absender wirst du eventuell erkannt haben, dass wir nicht in dem Hotel abgestiegen sind, welches du für uns gebucht hast. Wir haben dort nur drei Tage gewohnt. Dann haben wir beschlossen, dass wir uns ein kleines Haus mieten für die Zeit unseres Aufenthaltes. Auch ob wir nach Frankreich fahren steht noch nicht fest. Wir haben einige unserer Pläne ändern müssen. Es kann auch möglich sein, dass wir nicht wie geplant im Frühjahr wieder kommen, sondern erst nach dem Sommer. Aber das werde ich dir dann rechtzeitig mitteilen._

 _Von Emillia soll ich dir sagen, dass du unbedingt sofort antworten sollst. Sie möchte wissen wie es Sophie und Sarah geht. Ob du mit den Beiden zurechtkommst. Aber so wie ich dich kenne, gibt es ja keine Probleme, und wenn es Probleme geben sollte, erfahre ich davon ja wie immer erst Jahre später. Ich hoffe nur, dass ich bei unserer Rückkehr auch noch meinen Jüngsten auf der Ponderosa antreffen werde, und er nicht vor dir flüchten musste. Obwohl ich ja Hoss zur Sicherheit gesagt habe, er soll auf euch beide ein Auge haben._

 _Ich soll dich herzlich von den Eltern von Mr. O'Sullivan grüßen, und er freut sich schon in wenigen Jahren Bernardo hier zu haben. Mr. O'Sullivan macht einen sehr ordentlichen und kompetenten Eindruck. Was ich auch nicht anders erwartet habe, nachdem ich ja seinen Sohn kennenlernen durfte. Ich gehe davon aus, dass Bernardo hier gut aufgehoben ist und eine Menge Erfahrung sammeln kann._

 _Da wir heute noch bei den O'Sullivans zum Essen eingeladen sind, werde ich den Brief nun beenden._

 _Grüße mir ganz lieb die Mädchen und den gesamten Rest der Familie._

 _Ben Cartwright_

Adam nahm einen Zug aus der Pfeife. Das war ein typischer Brief seines Vaters. Viel geschrieben ohne eigentlich was zu sagen. Warum haben sie die Pläne geändert? Er hatte doch mit Finns Hilfe eine wunderschöne Route für die beiden ausgesucht. Sie hätten in der Zeit eine Menge von England und Frankreich sehen können. Adam sah nach unten, weil ihn das Schnurren aus seinen Gedanken gerissen hatte. Während er den Brief gelesen hatte, hatte die Katze es nun endlich geschafft es sich bei ihm gemütlich zu machen. Auch der Welpe lag mit dem Kopf auf seinem Bein neben ihm und schnarchte leise vor sich hin.

„Du brauchst nicht so zu grinsen, Jenks. Mein Magen hängt in der Kniekehle. Ich kann sie immer noch essen."

„Du kannst noch etwas rauchen, Dann kannst du besser damit umgehen, dass du anscheinend von den beiden adoptiert wurdest."

Mit dem Zeigefinger zeigte Adam erst auf die Katze und dann auf den Hund. „DAS kannst du gleich vergessen. Ich will keinen Hund mehr haben und auch keine Katze. Davon haben wir genug."

„Die zwei gibt es aber nur zusammen. Die sind so unzertrennlich wie Zwillinge. Ich glaube sie haben noch nicht verstanden, dass sie verschiedene Eltern haben."

Energisch schüttelte Adam den Kopf. „Verschenke sie doch an Tom, wenn er gleich kommt. Ich nicht."

„Der nimmt schon einen Welpen mit. Denise und Dean waren schon hier und haben sich einen ausgesucht."

Das Schnurren der Katze wurde lauter. „Jenks, ich will keinen Hund mehr. Nicht nach Rusty."

Adam wollte nicht zugeben, dass er nicht noch einmal nach Hause kommen wollte und dann erfahren musste, dass sein Hund tot war. Rusty war ihm so ans Herz gewachsen, dass er noch heute damit zu kämpfen hatte, dass sie nicht mehr da war.

„Ich habe aber von Hoss gehört, dass du immer gerne was zum kuscheln hast. Neben Koko und Bridget."

Genervt verdrehte Adam die Augen. Der Welpe schnaufte ganz laut und bewegte seinen Kopf. Adam Blick ging zu seinem Oberschenkel. Wieder sahen ihn die Hundeaugen groß an. „Und bedenke, auch etwas von Rusty steckt in ihr. Sie war schließlich die ….. Großmutter."

So wie Adam seinen Freund nun ansah, wusste Jenks sofort, dass er wieder einen Welpen und eine Katze losgeworden war. Zwar war Adams Blick noch immer sehr vielsagend, nämlich, dass er die Anmerkung von dem Verwandtschaftsverhältnis des Hundes lächerlich fand, aber die Augen sprachen schon eine andere Sprache. „Und einen Namen hast du auch schon für die Zwei."

„Ich nehme sie nicht."

„Die Katze ist Jumper. Ich habe nämlich aufgehört zu zählen wie oft sie auf deinen Schoß gesprungen ist, bis sie gewonnen hat, und der Hund …."

„Du brauchst nicht zu lachen. Ich werde sie nicht mitnehmen."

„Der Hund ist Snuggles …. ein richtiges Kuscheltier …"

Simon lachte so laut los, dass der Hund ihn erschrocken ansah. Sofort legte Adam beruhigend die Hand auf ihren Bauch und streichelte den Welpen. Spätestens da wusste Simon, dass Adam sie mitnehmen würde.

Xx

Es war noch weit vor Mitternacht als Adam nach Hause kam. Er versorgte schnell sein Pferd und lief dann um das Haus herum und wollte sich noch etwas auf seine Bank setzten um über diesen doch recht verkorksten Tag nachzudenken. Er verharrte kurz an der Ecke des Hauses, aber dann er lief er weiter. „Darf ich mich dazu setzen, oder hast du schon meine Sachen gepackt und vor die Tür gestellt?"

Bridget legte den Kopf schief und sah ihn von der Seite an. „Da Koko und Yvette glücklich verheiratet sind, nimmt dich ja keine, die dich länger als fünf Minuten kennt, und dann kommst du sowieso zurück. Also kannst du auch gleich bleiben."

Beleidigt setzte er sich neben sie. „Da wird es sicher die eine oder andere noch geben."

Als sie schmunzelte, musste er auch etwas lachen. „Hast du dich im Saloon geprügelt?"

Behutsam fasste er sich an ins Gesicht. „Das war Joe."

„Joe?"

Adam winkte ab. „Das wird er dir morgen erzählen, wenn er zum Barbecue kommt."

„Ach, Joe kommt auch?"

Ein wenig zuckte Adam mit den Schultern. „Tom und Jenks auch."

Laut atmete Bridget aus. „Adam, …."

„Pelipa und Sybil kommen schon am Vormittag um dir zu helfen, und ich reite gleich früh in die Stadt und kaufe alles ein, was du noch brauchst."

Verliebt sah er sie an. „Und du musst am Abend nichts machen. Wir Männer werden uns um den Abwasch kümmern und machen auch alles andere sauber. Ihr Frauen könnt alle am Feuer sitzen und die ganze Zeit darüber schimpfen wie schlimm wir sind."

„Du warst doch im Saloon."

„Nein."

Verwundert sah sie an ihm vorbei. „Was schnurrt denn da?"

Neben Adam lag seine Satteltasche. Daraus lugten ein Katzen- und ein Hundekopf raus. Schnell legte Adam den Finger auf seine Lippen. „Sie sind auf dem Weg hierher eingeschlafen. Das sind Jumper und Snuggles."

„Jumper und Snuggles? Adam, haben wir nicht genug Katzen und mit Púŋka haben wir doch noch einen Hund."

„Púŋka Neishas Hund. Aber ich brauche doch jemanden mit dem ich …. kuscheln kann."

Er senkte den Blick und schaute sie von unten mit Dackelaugen an.

„Ach Adam …, ich war nur so wütend weil du nach Hause gekommen bist und nicht einmal gefragt hast, wie es mir in den Wochen ergangen ist. Du bist rein und sofort sollte sich alles um dich drehen. Ich habe wirklich seit Wochen kein Auge mehr richtig zumachen können. Dann wirfst du deine Sachen in die Waschküche. Fragst, was es zu Essen gibt, und zur gleichen Zeit willst du mit mir nach oben gehen. Und das alles bevor du überhaupt wusstest was passiert ist. Aber dann denkst du wieder nicht weiter und gibst Henri frei."

Adam faste sich an die Stirn und fuhr sich mehrmals mit den Fingerspitzen darüber. „Stimmt und dafür entschuldige ich mich. Wahrscheinlich steckt doch einiges von meinen Vater in mir."

„Einiges? Seit er weg ist, bekomme ich den Eindruck, du versuchst mit aller Gewalt so zu werden wie er."

Mit einer kleinen Schnute schaute er sie an. „Ich verspreche, ich werde mich bessern, und ich gebe ja zu, dass ich nur daran gedacht habe, mit dir alleine zu sein."

Sein Blick wurde noch unschuldiger, und er würde damit jeden Blick von Joe um Längen schlagen, wenn dieser sich entschuldigen wollte. „Du musst es aber auch verstehen. Die Cowboys haben nur davon geredet was sie am Schluss so erlebt haben, und auch Tico sprach nur darüber, wie sehr er sich darauf freut, Giovanna endlich wieder in die Arme nehmen zu können."

Sie legte die Arme übereinander und nickte ganz langsam. „Dann hat es dir also nicht gereicht, dass du das Saloongirl auf dem Schoß hattest?"

Adams Entsetzten war nicht nur in seinen Augen zu sehen. Für eine kurze Zeit vergaß er das Atmen. „Du solltest deinem Sohn sagen, wenn er seinem Cousin vom Trail erzählt, dann sollte er das nicht vor dem Küchenfenster machen und eventuell auch einiges für sich behalten."

„Ich, … also, … ich …"

„Mhhhh, … leider hat er mehr über sich geredet als von dir, aber mich würde schon interessieren, was noch so passiert ist."

„Nichts."

„Nichts? ... So so. Ist das der Grund, warum auch Hoss so gerne mit auf den Trail geht? Das besondere Bier am Ende?"

„Bridget, … bitte, glaube …"

Seine Augen konnte nicht noch mehr aufgerissen werden, als sie sich auf seinen Schoß setzte und ihren Finger auf seinen Mund legte. „Dann erzähle mir doch mal, was die netten Mädchen dann so machen."

Unfähig etwas zu sagen sah er sie weiter mit großen Augen an. Ganz tief blickte sie in seine Augen. „Hast du geraucht?"

Nur ein kurzes Nicken von Adam.

„Simon?"

Erneutes Nicken. „Und du willst morgen früh aufstehen? Das kann ich mir kaum vorstellen."

Verzweifelt versuchte er zu lächeln. „Aber wo waren wir stehen geblieben? … Ach ja, Saloon. Also was passiert jetzt. Trinkst du dein Bier einfach weiter …"

„Also, … es könnte sein …. Willst du das wirklich wissen?"

„Ja, … möchte ich."

Behutsam leget er seine eine Hand um ihre Hüfte und die andere auf ihr Knie. „Also, … es könnte sein, dass sie einen dann … küssen."

Sie beugte sich vor und gab ihm einen Kuss auf den Mund. „So in etwa?"

„Könnte auch etwas länger sein."

Der nächste Kuss, den er von ihr bekam, dauerte etwas länger und war auch schon etwas sinnlicher. Sie versuchte nicht zu sehr zu lachen, als sie sich nun ansahen und merkte, dass es Adam immer noch etwas unangenehm war, dass sie wusste was auf dem Trail passiert war.

„Und ..?"

„Es könnte sein, dass sie beim Küssen auch den einen oder anderen Knopf von meinem Hemd geöffnet hat."

Erneut verschmolzen ihre Lippen, und Adam musste grinsen, als sie mehr als drei Knöpfe von seinem Hemd aufmachte.

„Und dann?"

„Dann habe ich mein Bier ausgetrunken und bin mit Bernardo zurück ins Camp gegangen."

„Kann ich dir das glauben?"

„Habe ich schon mal gelogen?"

Ihre Augen fingen an zu funkeln, aber keineswegs vor Wut. „Aber du kannst dich sicher daran erinnern wie es war bevor du mit mir verheiratest warst."

Verlegen kratzte er sich am Kinn. „Das ist schon so lange her, … aber ich habe mir sagen lassen, dass das Bier dann nicht mehr unten im Saloon ausgetrunken wurde."

Sie strich ihm zärtlich mit den Fingernägeln über die Brust. „Das tut mir jetzt aber leid, …. dass du kein Bier zur Hand hast. Sonst hättest du mir ja zeigen können wie es weitergeht."

Mit einem Ruck stand er mit ihr auf dem Arm auf. „Ich habe mir sagen lassen, dass das Bier nur noch eine Nebenrolle dabei spielte. Ich glaube darauf könnten wir auch verzichten."

Er gab ihr einen Kuss und wollte ins Haus laufen ,als sie ihn lachend am Arm anfasste. „Warte, … du kannst deine neuen Eroberungen nicht hier einfach zurücklassen."

Er drehte sich um und ging zur Bank und bückte sich soweit, dass sie vorsichtig nach der Tasche greifen konnte. Als er wieder richtig stand zog es leicht in seinem Bein. Er ahnte, dass er morgen sicher so gut wie keinen Schritt laufen konnte, und er jetzt nur keine Schmerzen hatte, weil er das Kraut von Jenks geraucht hatte, aber er konnte Bridget sicher gleich noch überzeugen, dass sie ihm den Rücken einrieb. Mit dem Hacken schloss er die Tür vom Esszimmer hinter sich und lief leise mit Bridget auf dem Arm die Treppe hoch.


	122. Chapter 122

Behutsam legte Mitch Isabelle ins Bett. Lächelnd strich er ihr über den Kopf. Ganz leise verließ er dann das Schlafzimmer und wollte sich nun endlich um den Abwasch kümmern und nicht nur den vom Abendbrot. Da Yvette seit heute Mittag in der Stadt war, um mit Kathy über den Club zu reden, musste er sich um den Haushalt kümmern. Bereits mehrmals hatte er versucht das Geschirr zu spülen. Aber jedes Mal funkte eines der Kinder dazwischen. Als er dann Scotty ins Bett gebracht hatte, und dieser dann endlich eingeschlafen war, meldete sich Isabelle wieder. Am Anfang hatte er ihr erklärt, dass sie mit dem Essen warten musste, bis er die Küche in Ordnung hatte, aber nach fünf Minuten Brüllen seiner Tochter gab er nach. Natürlich nur aus dem einen Grund, dass er nicht wollte, dass Scotty wieder davon wach wurde. Jedenfalls hatte er es ihr so erklärt.

Mit den Händen in den Hüften gestemmt stand er vor dem Abwaschbecken, und kurz überlegte er sich, einfach alles so stehen zu lassen, bis Yvette morgen wiederkommen würde. Sollte sie doch ruhig sehen, dass ihr Platz hier sein sollte und nicht im Club. Dann schloss er die Augen und sah sie nicht nur vor sich stehen, sondern er hörte auch ganz genau, was sie ihm dann wieder erzählen würde. So öffnete er ein Auge, aber noch immer war alles voller dreckiger Teller und Pfannen. Mit einem Stöhnen setzte er zum gefühlten zehnten Mal das Wasser auf. Aber wie schon davor kochte das Wasser noch nicht, als er hörte wie Scotty weinte. Genervt nahm er den Kessel wieder von der Feuerstelle und ging zum Zimmer seines Sohnes. Vorsichtig öffnete er die Tür. Weinend saß Scotty in seinem Bett und rief nach ihm.

„Hey Großer, was ist los?"

Schniefend schaute ihn sein Sohn an. „Wo ist Mama?"

„In der Stadt. Sie ist morgen wieder da."

Scottys Augen wurden größer und laut atmete er aus. „Wirklich?"

Lächelnd wuschelte Mitch ihm durch das Haar. „Natürlich."

„Ich habe geträumt sie kommt nicht wieder, …. wie meine andere Mama."

Sofort wurde Scotty von seinem Vater in den Arm genommen. „Du wirst sehen. Morgen nach dem Frühstück ist sie wieder da."

Für sich dachte Mitch, dass sie dann hoffentlich wieder hier sein würde. Weil, wenn es so weiter ging, hätte er bald kein einziges sauberes Glas oder sauberen Teller mehr im Haus. „Ich habe geträumt sie wurde erschossen, und die Männer haben alle laut gelacht."

Vorsichtig schob Mitch seinen Sohn etwas von sich weg. Er lächelte, als er ihn so sah. Wie Yvette es vor einigen Wochen schon mal zu ihm gesagt hatte, war es nicht zu übersehen, dass er sein Sohn war. Tränen liefen wieder über Scottys Gesicht, aber bevor Mitch was sagen konnte durchfuhr ihn ein kalter Schauer. Kurz tauchte ein Bild vor seinem geistigen Auge auf, als er seinen Sohn so sah. Er schüttelte schnell den Kopf, um nicht weiter darüber nachzudenken und holte tief Luft. „Mama geht es gut, und außerdem haben wir doch einen guten Sheriff in der Stadt, der auf alles aufpasst. Sogar wenn sich kleine Jungs einfach in den Saloon schleichen."

Kurz huschte ein Lächeln durch das Gesicht des Jungen, aber dann erinnerte er sich auch wieder daran, wie laut sein Vater geschimpft und gegrummelt hatte.

„So jetzt lege dich wieder hin und versuche zu schlafen."

Langsam legte sich Scotty wieder hin. Dabei sah er aber Mitch wieder mit großen dunklen Augen an. „Bleibst du hier und hältst mich fest? Wie Mama es immer macht?"

Brummend zog sich Mitch die Stiefel aus und legte sich neben seinen Sohn ins Bett. Der schmiegte sich sofort mit dem Rücken an ihn. Behutsam legte Mitch den Arm um ihn und hielt Scotty fest. Noch immer merkte er wie der Junge zitterte und leise vor sich hin weinte. Dann fiel sein Blick auf seine kleine Kiste, die neben den Kissen von Scotty lag. Er konnte das Schlucken des Kindes hören, als er nach der Kiste griff. „Dad, … ich …"

Mitch öffnete die Kiste um zu sehen, ob noch alles drin war. Mit der Hand schob er das Buch zur Seite. „Wo ist das Medaillon?"

Weder Scotty noch Mitch hatten sich bewegte. So konnten sie sich nicht ins Gesicht sehen. Ganz leise antwortet der Junge seinem Vater. An der Tonlage hatte er bereits vernommen, das er sehr ungehalten war. So zog er das Medaillon ganz vorsichtig unter dem Kissen hervor. „Ich … mag es so." Seine Stimme wurde noch leiser. „Sie ist so hübsch."

Tief holte Mitch Luft und öffnete das Medaillon, so dass sie beide die Fotos sehen konnten.

„Wer ist das?"

Es dauerte einige Zeit bis Mitch ihm antwortete. „Deine Großeltern."

„Die aus der Stadt?"

„Nein, …."

Schärfer und lauter als beabsichtigt hatte Mitch geantwortet. Etwas gedämpfter sprach er nun weiter. „… sie behaupten es, aber es sind nicht meine Eltern."

Scottys kleine Hand legte sich auf die große von Mitch. „Wo sind sie?"

Erneut schaute Mitch eine Weile auf die beiden Fotos. „Sie leben schon lange nicht mehr. Deine Großmutter starb, da war ich noch sehr klein. Ich habe nur dieses Foto. Sonst kann ich mich nicht an sie erinnern, und dein Großvater, …. er starb, da war ich etwas jünger als du jetzt …. Ich weiß nur noch, dass er eine ganz tiefe Stimme hatte."

„So wie Hoss?"

Etwas schreckte Scotty zusammen, als Mitch das Medaillon zuklappte. „Tiefer."

Mit geschlossenen Augen machte Mitch eine Faust und umschloss die Kette. Er öffnete die Augen wieder, als Scotty seine Hand auf die Faust legte. „Dann hast du wie ich auch keine Mama."

„Du hast doch wieder eine Mama."

Etwas mehr kuschelte sich Scotty wieder bei seinem Vater an. „Ja .., wir haben beide wieder eine Mama. Eine liebe Mama."

Leise lachend gab er seinem Sohn ein Kuss auf die Haare. „Das haben wir, und jetzt versuche endlich zu schlafen."

Es dauerte nicht lange, und Scotty atmete schon viel ruhiger. Schon bald würde er so tief schlafen, dass Mitch wieder aufstehen konnte. Er legte das Medaillon zurück in die Kiste. Dabei streifte er das Armband, das dort lag. Er nahm es hoch und augenblicklich wurde ihm heiß und kalt zu gleich. Er kniff die Augen zusammen, als er das laute Schreien hörte. So laut, als ob es direkt neben ihm wäre. Hektisch fing er an zu atmen. Bilder schossen durch seinen Kopf. Bilder, an die er nicht denken durfte. Die niemals so passiert waren … Er schloss die Augen. Wut stieg in ihm auf. Und dann waren sie da. Die Bilder von jenem Tag von dem er nie reden durfte. Er hatte sie auch schon vergessen, aber sein Unterbewusstsein anscheinend nicht. Seit er mit Yvette zusammen war, tauchten immer wieder Bilder und Gerüche aus dieser Zeit auf. Und mit einen Mal hatte er das Gefühl, er wäre wieder der kleine Junge, der bei seinem Vater stand, als dieser gerade sein Pferd fertig machte …..

… "Ich kann dich heute nicht mit in die Stadt nehmen."

„Aber …"

Der Mann hockte sich hin. „Mitch, ich muss nur schnell etwas abholen, dann komme ich gleich wieder. Versprochen."

„Wir wollten doch die Pferde …"

Lachend stand der Mann auf. „Wir werden uns heute auch noch um die Pferde kümmern. Du wirst auch dein Eigenes bekommen, da du doch bald in die Schule kommst und sicher nicht dorthin laufen willst."

Mit stolzer Brust richtete sich Mitch auf. Er freute sich auf die Schule, und dass er endlich auch wieder mit anderen Kindern zusammen sein konnte. Zu lange war es her, dass er jemanden in seinem Alter zum Spielen gehabt hatte. „Ja, Sir."

„Gut, mein Junge. Dann kümmere dich um deine Mutter. Wir wollen doch nicht, dass das Baby zu früh kommt, weil sie wieder meint, unser Hausdach neu streichen zu müssen oder eine andere verrückte Idee hat."

„Ich werde aufpassen und auch das Wasser für sie aus den Brunnen holen."

Mit einem letzten Klaps gegen den Arm stieg der Mann aufs Pferd und ritt los. Mitch drehte sich um und rannte in das Haus. „Iná, …. Óčhičiyiŋ kte."

Mitch nahm seiner Mutter den Eimer aus der Hand. „Ich schaffe das schon alleine, mein kleiner Krieger."

Energisch schüttelte Mitch den Kopf. „Nein. Dad hat gesagt, ich soll dir helfen."

„Dein Vater macht sich einfach zu viele Sorgen, aber weißt du was wir machen?"

„Was?"

„Wir gehen zusammen zum Brunnen, holen das Wasser, und danach setzten wir uns beide in den Schatten, und ich erzähle dir von unserer Reise."

Freudestrahlend nickte Mitch mit den Kopf und rannte schon zum Brunnen vor. Er liebte es, wenn seine Mutter oder sein Vater von der Reise sprachen. Besonders wenn sein Vater etwas erzählte, weil er kannte noch seine richtige Mutter und seinen Vater. Er holte dann immer eine Kiste hervor. Dort war neben seinem Tagebuch eine Kette mit einem Anhänger drin. In dem Anhänger waren zwei Fotos. Das war das Einzige, was Mitch noch von seinen Eltern hatte, und er konnte nicht genug davon bekommen, wenn er die Geschichten von damals hörte. Und so saß er keine Stunde später mit seiner Mutter unter einer kleinen Baumgruppe und lauschte ihren Worten.

Nach einiger Zeit schaute er zu ihr, als sie nicht weitersprach. Besorgt sah sie nach vorne und stand ganz langsam auf.

„Mitch, bleibe hier bei den Bäumen und verstecke dich."

„Warum?"

Auch Mitch war aufgestanden. Er sah, dass sich einige Reiter näherten. „Tu was ich dir sage."

Erschrocken über den harten Ton wagte Mitch nicht noch etwas zu sagen. So stellte er sich an einen der Bäume und sah zu, wie seine Mutter zum Haus lief. Sein Mund blieb offen stehen. Seine Beine fingen an zu zittern. Mit lauten Gejohle waren die Männer angeritten gekommen. Was aber Mitch so sprachlos gemacht hatte, war das sein Vater an einem Seil festgebunden hinterhergezogen wurde. Fest umklammerte er den Baum an dem er stand. Er sah wie seine Mutter von einem der Männer in dem Moment mit dem Fuß in den Bauch getreten wurde, als sie zu seinem Vater rennen wollte. Schreiend und weinend stürzte sie zu Boden.

„MAMA …!"

Die Köpfe von zweien der Männer wirbelten herum, als sie ihn rufen hörten. Sie ritten mit den Pferden auf ihn zu. Unfähig sich zu bewegen oder etwas zu sagen schaute der Junge in den Lauf von zwei Gewehren.

„Los, du Bengel, …. lauf ..!"

Sie trieben Mitch mit den Pferden zum Haus zurück. Als er jedoch zu seiner Mutter wollte, wurde er mit lautem Lachen von einem der Männer festgehalten. „Du bleibst schön hier."

Mitchs Augen wanderten von seiner Mutter, die weinend sich am Boden krümmte, zu seinem Vater, der wimmernd hinter dem Pferd lag und sich kaum bewegte. Inzwischen waren alle Männer von ihren Pferden abgestiegen. „Nicht mehr lange, Junge, und du wirst wieder unter vernünftigen Leuten leben. Wie alt bist du?"

„Sechs."

Heftig wurde er von dem Mann gegen die Schulter gestoßen. „Sprich lauter."

„Sechs."

Grob wurde er am Arm gepackt und zu seiner Mutter gezogen. „Das da …. ist kein Umgang für dich. Das hätten deine Eltern nie gewollt, und das ….."

Er wurde nun zu seinem Vater gezogen. „… ist kein Vorbild. Er ist eine Weichwurst. Ein Jammerlappen. Das hier …" Er zeigte auf das Haus. „…. hat er nur mit dem Geld deiner Eltern kaufen können. Deinem Geld. Wahrscheinlich hat er mit dem Luder deine Eltern umgebracht."

„NEIN …!"

Unter Tränen versuchte sich Mitch aus dem Griff des Mannes zu befreien. Entsetzt sah er dann nach oben, als er nach der heftigen Ohrfeige auf dem Boden saß und sich die Wange hielt. Sein Blick wurde trotzig. „Haben sie nicht!"

Noch heftiger als zuvor wurde Mitch nach oben gezogen. „Ich werde dir schon beibringen, dass man den roten Schweinen nicht trauen darf. Sie erzählen einem alles. Dieses Miststück und diese Weichwurst haben dich doch nur aufgenommen, weil dein Vater eine Menge Kohle hatte und nicht aus Mitleid. So etwas kennen sie nicht."

Immer heftiger fing Mitch an zu weinen. „NEIN! … Sie lieben mich …"

Mit einem starken Griff im Nacken wurde Mitch zu seinem Vater gedreht. „Sieh hin, …. du wirst hören, dass er nicht einmal nach dir jammern wird. ….. Jasper, …. hol den Strick und die Schaufel."

Fassungslos musste Mitch mit ansehen, wie seinem Vater der Strick um den Hals gelegt wurde, der zuvor über das Tor der Farm geworfen worden war. Noch immer hatte Mitch die Hand im Nacken, und so war es ihm unmöglich den Kopf abzuwenden. Schmerzvoll verzog er das Gesicht als der Druck stärker wurde. „Lass die Augen auf. Du sollst sehen, was mit Männern passiert, die sich mit diesem Pack einlassen."

Unter Tränen hauchte Mitch nur ein leises „Pa ..", als der Strick gespannt wurde und sein Vater mehrere Meter über dem Boden zwischen den Pfosten des Tores baumelte. Mitchs Blick ging nach oben. Sein Vater war so stolz gewesen, als sie beide zusammen das Tor errichtet und den Namen der Ranch an einem extra Brett angebracht hatten. Er konnte noch nicht lesen, aber die Buchstaben und den Namen hatte er sich gemerkt, und er nahm sich vor sie nie zu vergessen. Wieder japste er los, als er herumgerissen wurde. „Und nun wirst du sehen wie man mit solchen Weibern umgeht. Sie sind nur zu einem zu gebrauchen."

Das Herz des kleinen Jungen schlug immer schneller. Er wollte das nicht sehen. Er wollte auch das Lachen der Männer nicht hören, aber als er sich die Hände an die Ohren halten wollte, löste der Mann hinter ihm den Griff am Nacken und hielt nun seine Arme fest. „Du sollst was lernen, mein Junge. Nur so kannst du verstehen, dass sie keine Menschen sind. Du willst doch nicht auch so eine Weichwurst werden, wie der Mörder deiner Eltern."

Wieder versuchte sich Mitch aus den Fängen des Mannes zu befreien. Laut schrie er auf. Der Mann hatte seinen Arm so stark festgehalten, dass er gehört hatte wie der Knochen in seinem linken Oberarm brach. Sicher hatte es auch der Mann gehört, aber er noch immer hielt er Mitch mit gleicher Kraft fest. Zitternd und leise weinend schaute er zu, was die Männer mit seiner Mutter machten. Immer lauter wurde das Lachen in seinen Ohren und recht bald konnte er das, was geschah, durch die vielen Tränen, die über seine Wangen liefen, nicht mehr erkennen. Erst als er wieder heftig geschüttelt wurde, ließ das Lachen in seinen Ohren nach. „Hörst du es? Verstehst du es jetzt? Kein Mensch kann solche Töne erzeugen, wie diese Luder. Sie sind Tiere und drücken so ihren Spaß aus. Denn den hat sie dabei. Da sei dir sicher."

Nicht nur die Augen presste Mitch zusammen, auch seine Zähne. Er versuchte, nicht noch mehr zu weinen. Denn nicht nur das Schreien seiner Mutter war furchtbar, auch das Lachen des Mannes hinter ihm ging durch Mark und Bein. Und er würde dieses Lachen niemals vergessen.

„Männer, jetzt bin ich dran, und du Junge, …." Er stieß Mitch zu dem Mann, den er Jasper genannt hatte. „… kannst in dieser Zeit dabei helfen, das Grab für die Mörder vorzubereiten …." Wieder lachte er laut los und reichte seinen Waffengurt einem der anderen Männer. „… wir wollen uns ja nicht nachsagen lassen, dass wir Unmenschen sind."

Heftig atmend kniete Mitch am Boden, und sah zu wie der Mann zu seiner Mutter lief und dabei seinen Gürtel öffnete.

„Los, nimm die Schaufel.."

Erschrocken wandte Mitch den Kopf. Ein Mann stand vor ihm und hielt ihm einen Spaten hin. „.. Du kannst weiter machen."

Er zeigte auf ein bereits ziemlich tief ausgehobenes Erdloch. Immer wieder schüttelte Mitch den Kopf. Dann packte Jasper ihn am Arm und zog ihn in das Grab. Erneut schrie der Junge auf. Der Schmerz im linken Oberarm wurde immer unerträglicher. „Ich …. ich .. kann … nicht."

Lachend drückte Jasper ihm wieder die Schaufel in die Hand. „Wie hat es Hugh so schön gesagt, …. das ist deine erste Lehrstunde und Fletcher wird dir, wenn du in die Schule kommst, den Rest auch noch beibringen."

Mit Wucht stieß er Mitch in den Rücken. Der Junge war gar nicht in der Lage mit nur einer Hand Sand aus der Grube über den Rand hinweg zu schippen. Das hielt Jasper aber nicht ab, ihn immer weiter anzutreiben. Schon lange liefen keine Tränen mehr an seinem Gesicht herunter. Auch als er seine Mutter wieder schreien hörte, war keine Regung in ihm. Es war, als ob mit einen Mal alle seine Gefühle verschwunden waren.

„Komm her, Junge."

Der Mann mit dem Namen Hugh reichte ihm die Hand. Wie in Trance ließ sich Mitch aus der Grube ziehen. „Gleich haben wir das Böse besiegt, mein Junge. Dann wirst du wieder unter zivilisierten Leuten leben."

Die Männer hatten um die Handgelenke seiner Mutter Stricke gebunden. Daran zogen sie sie zu dem Tor an dem noch immer sein Vater hing. „Ist das nicht schön, mein Junge? Im Tode vereint."

Lachend legte er den Arm um Mitch. Dieses Mal musste ihn keiner festhalten. Mitchs Augen sahen ohne Regung zu, wie seine Mutter wenige Minuten später neben seinem Vater hing. Er hörte auch nicht mehr das Lachen. Er sah nur beide zwischen dem Tor in der Nachmittagssonne friedlich hin und her schwingen. Genauso emotionslos verfolgte er dann auch, wie seine Eltern in die Grube geworfen wurden. Er sagt auch nichts, als ihm Hugh wieder den Spaten in die Hand drückte, damit er die Erde in die Grube schaufeln konnte. Es war schon fast dunkel, da kniete sich Hugh vor ihn hin. „Du kannst jetzt rein gehen und deine Sachen packen. Wir reiten gleich nach Hause …., mein Sohn."

Wortlos drehte sich Mitch um und ging ins Haus. Er hatte nicht viel was er einpacken musste. Bevor er jedoch wieder rausging, sah er die kleine Kiste auf dem Nachttisch seines Vaters stehen. Er nahm sie und wollte sie schon in die Tasche stecken, da blieben seine Augen an dem Armband und der Kette seiner Mutter hängen. Beides hatte er mit seiner Mutter zusammen für das Baby gemacht. Nun musste er doch wieder schlucken. Er hatte sich so gefreut endlich wieder einen Bruder oder eine Schwester zu haben. Seine Eltern hatten ihm versprochen, wenn es ein Mädchen werden sollte, sollte sie Isabelle heißen. Wie seine große Schwester.

„MITCH …!"

Hektisch packte der Junge die Sachen zusammen und verstaute sie in der Tasche ganz unten. Über eins war er sich mit seinen sechs Jahren schon sicher. Da wo er jetzt hinkam, würde man ihm die Sachen alle sofort wieder wegnehmen. Also musste er sie gut verstecken. So dass nur er sie finden konnte. Mit hängendem Kopf verließ er das Haus und blieb vor Hugh stehen.

„Mein Sohn, sieh mich an!"

Zögerlich hob Mitch den Kopf. „Du wirst es heute und auch Morgen noch nicht verstehen, dass wir dir hier alle nur einen Gefallen erwiesen haben. Kein anständiger Junge sollte unter Wilden aufwachsen."

Mitch schaute sich um. Die sechs Männer saßen bereits alle auf ihren Pferden und warteten nur noch auf Hugh und ihn. „Wir reiten nun nach Hause zu deiner Mutter und deinen Geschwistern. Wir sind eine große und glückliche Familie. Du wirst mit Stolz sagen, dass du nun ein Sohn von Hugh Sanders bist. Und damit du siehst, wie gerne ich dich habe, gebe ich dir das beste Pferd, das wir hier gefunden haben."

Er reichte Mitch die Zügel und wollte ihm die Tasche abnehmen. Wütend drückte der Junge die Tasche mit dem gesunden Arm an sich. Unverzüglich bekam er einen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf. „Das wilde Verhalten werde ich dir noch austreiben. Und nun in den Sattel mit dir!"

Mit zusammengebissen Zähnen schaffte es Mitch irgendwie in den Sattel. Er schaute sich nicht um, als zwei der Männer Fackeln in das Haus warfen um es niederzubrennen. Den ganzen Weg in die Stadt, versuchte er sich die Gesichter der anderen sechs Männer einzuprägen …..

Mitch hörte sich selber atmen, als er wieder im hier und jetzt war. Er hatte sich ohne es zu merken auf den Rücken gedreht. Der Blick war starr an die Decke gerichtet. Scotty lag neben ihm und schlief tief und fest. Viel zu schnell holte er immer wieder Luft. Er hatte es gewusst. Die ganzen Jahre hatte er es gespürt, dass nicht die Indianer dafür verantwortlich waren, dass John und Halona getötet worden waren. Er schloss die Hände zur Faust. Die Fingernägel gruben sich in seine Handinnenflächen, als er wieder das Bild vor sich sah, wie John und Halona zwischen den Toren hingen und nun wusste er auch endlich warum er immer zusammengezuckt war, wenn er jemand „big" sagte. Deutlich sah er den Namen der Ranch vor sich. Beek Ranch. Das war der Name, den sich seine Eltern ausgesucht hatten. John hatte ihm das erzählt, als sie das Brett an dem Tor angebracht hatten. Er wollte, dass sich Mitch so immer an seine richtigen Eltern erinnern würde. Erneut prasselten Bilder auf ihn ein. Nicht nur von der kurzen Zeit, die sie auf der Ranch gelebt hatte. Auch von der Zeit danach. Wie ihm immer wieder gesagt wurde, dass er log, wenn er erwähnte, dass etwas anderes auf der Ranch passiert war, bis er es letztendlich auch geglaubt hatte. Dann wurde seine Wut wieder stärker, aber nicht auf Hugh und die Männer, von denen, neben seinem selbsternannten Vater, noch zwei in der Stadt wohnten. Seine Wut richtete sich auf …. Adam ….. Nur er war schuld daran, dass alles so gekommen war. Er hätte das alles nicht erleben müssen. Er hätte eine glückliche Kindheit haben können. Er hätte diese Bilder nicht sehen müssen, wenn Adam ….. . Er merkte, wie er anfing zu zittern. Er musste raus an die frische Luft. Dann hörte er Scotty leise schnaufen, und wie er sich dichter an ihn schmiegte. Er sah zu seinem Sohn, der sich zu ihm gedreht hatte. Er sah so zufrieden aus. So … glücklich …Dann hörte er Isabelle weinen, und nach Jahren weinte auch er wieder. Nicht darüber was er erlebt hatte, sondern was für ein verdammtes Glück er doch gehabt hatte, dass er auf Yvette getroffen war. Ohne sie hätte er wahrscheinlich nie mehr erfahren, was das Wort Liebe bedeutet. Er hob den linken Arm und biss sich in die Faust. Er versuchte wieder Herr seiner Gefühle zu werden. Dann holte er ganz tief Luft und ließ den Atem langsam entweichen. Vorsichtig stand er auf, und deckte Scotty zu. Auf dem Weg zum Schlafzimmer fiel sein Blick in die Küche. Er würde den Abwasch noch machen und morgen Mittag mit Yvette und den Kindern zum See fahren. Er würde mit ihnen einen schönen Nachmittag dort verbringen und seiner Frau zeigen, wie wichtig sie für ihn war. Mit einem Seufzer öffnete er die Tür zum Schlafzimmer. „Hat mein kleiner Spatz schon wieder Hunger?"

Mit einem Lächeln nahm er seine Tochter aus dem Bett und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Liebevoll legte er sie sich an seine Schulter.

XXXXX

Adam hielt mit dem Wagen vor der Schule an. Kurz hielt er noch inne und saugte die leichte Wärme der Morgensonne in sich auf. Endlich war dieser unangenehme Wind nicht mehr da, und es sah auch nicht danach aus, dass es heute wieder regnen würde wie in den letzten Tagen. Er sicherte die Zügel, sprang herunter, stellte sich an die Ladefläche und streckte Winona die Arme entgegen um ihr herunter zu helfen. „Ich schaffe das schon alleine."

Freundlich und mit einem Schmunzeln hielt ihr Adam weiter die Arme entgegen. „Ich würde dir aber trotzdem gerne behilflich sein, mein Sonnenschein."

Inzwischen waren die anderen Kinder, bis auf Clair und George schon alle vom Wagen abgestiegen. Winona biss sich kurz auf die Lippen und ließ sich dann herunter heben. „Du willst mich aber nicht noch bis zu meinem Platz tragen?"

„Ich dachte eigentlich schon, und dann gebe ich dir noch einen dicken Abschiedskuss."

Schlagartig drückte seine Schwester ihre Bücher gegen ihren Oberkörper und blickte ihn entsetzt an. Laut lachend wünschte er ihr viel Spaß, als sich Riccardo zu ihnen stellte. „Guten Morgen, Onkel Adam."

„Guten Morgen, Cowboy."

Nun hielt Riccardo seiner Freundin die Hand hin. „Soll ich deine Sachen tragen?"

Genervt schaute Winona in den blauen Himmel. „Ich habe dir gestern schon gesagt, ich brauche keine Hilfe. Hat Sally heute keine Zeit für dich?"

„Dann eben nicht."

Deutlich war zu sehen, dass Riccardo nicht nur enttäuscht, sondern auch ziemlich angefressen von Winonas Verhalten war. Ohne sich noch mal zu ihr zu drehen, lief er in die Schule.

„Sonnenschein, was ist los mit dir? Er will dir doch nur helfen."

Mit einem Blick, der jeden sofort auf hundert Meter Abstand gehen lassen würde, sah sie Riccardo hinterher. „Er will doch nur sein Gewissen beruhigen."

„Wie bitte?"

Im Kopf malte sich Adam gerade wieder die schlimmsten Dinge aus, die sein Neffe angestellt haben könnte. Noch zu deutlich erinnerte er sich an das Barbecue, bei dem er Winona zeigen wollte, was Mädchen angeblich gerne mögen. „Er hat Rusty erschossen."

Erleichtert atmete Adam aus, aber dann legte er gleich seine Hand auf die Schulter seiner Schwester. „Sonnenschein, darüber haben wir doch bereits ausführlich gesprochen, und ich kann auch nicht glauben, dass das der einzige Grund ist, dass du nicht nur ihn in letzter Zeit so anfauchst."

Sarah ließ den Kopf hängen und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß auch nicht. Ich will doch eigentlich nicht so sein, aber ….."

Sie schaute ihn wieder an und zuckte erneut mit den Schultern. „Sarah, du solltest dich jetzt beeilen, sonst kommst du noch zu spät, und …." Winona sah kurz zu Bridget, die mit Cholette auf dem Schoß noch auf dem Wagen saß. „… denkt daran, nach der Schule alle zu Sybil zu kommen."

„Wir denken dran. Kann ich gehen?"

Adam nickte ihr zu, und sie lief so schnell wie es ihre Wade zuließ zum Schulhaus. Mit fragendem Blick und leicht zur Seite geneigtem Kopf schaute Adam seine Frau an.

„Sie wird sich schon wieder beruhigen."

„Wenn du dir da so sicher bist, kannst du mir auch sagen, was in letzter Zeit mit ihr los ist. Wenn sie sich so auch immer bei meinem Vater verhält wie mir gegenüber, seit ich zurück bin, kann ich so manche Reaktion von ihm verstehen."

Lächelnd reichte Bridget Adam seine Tochter und ließ sich beim Absteigen helfen. Cholette schmiegte sich ganz dicht an ihn und legte ihre kleinen Hände um seinen Hals. „Ich denke mal, dein Sonnenschein kämpft gerade mit sich, ob nun wirklich alle Jungs blöd sind, oder ob es nicht doch sein kann, dass es einige Nette unter ihnen gibt."

„Nein, …" Mehrmals schüttelte Adam mit dem Kopf, was Cholette zum Lachen brachte. „…sie wird doch erst zwölf."

Bridget gab Adam einen Kuss und streichelte ihrer Tochter zart über die Wange. „Ich habe ja auch gesagt langsam. Du musst dir keine Sorgen machen, dass du Ben bei seiner Rückkehr etwas beichten musst."

Adams Augen wurden kleiner. „Ich mag es nicht, wenn du so redest."

„Adam, …. du wirst es nicht aufhalten können. Du wirst nicht mehr lange für deinen Sonnenschein die einzige große Liebe bleiben."

Mit einer Schnute schaute Adam zum Schulhaus und fragte sich, warum er im Moment nur das Gefühl hatte, dass die Kinder es etwas zu eilig hatten endlich erwachsen zu werden. Bridget drückte seine Hand. „Sei nicht so traurig. Du hast noch deinen kleinen Floh und Clair, die noch unsterblich in dich verliebt sind, und George sorgt dafür, dass du dich nie alt fühlst."

Gequält lächelte er Bridget an. „Dir geht es in Moment richtig gut."

„Natürlich. Ich habe wieder ein Kind mehr in der Schule, und nächstes Jahr folgen dann die Zwillinge, und dann habe ich ein Jahr später den Vormittag für mich. Niemanden mehr, dem ich ständig hinterherlaufen muss, um irgendwelche Katastrophen zu verhindern."

Mit dem Finger kratzte sich Adam an der Stirn, und mit einem frechen Schmunzeln blickte er sie an. „Hast du nicht mal gesagt, du willst das Haus voller Kinder haben?"

Genauso wie Adam fing sie an zu schmunzeln, aber hatte ihren Blick nur auf ihre Tasche gerichtet. „Da war ich noch sehr jung und dachte, ich hätte es mit dem Mann zu tun, den ich in Boston kennengelernt habe und nicht mit so einem …. Cowboy."

„Cowboy?"

Er lief um den Wagen herum und setzte Cholette zu den Zwillingen. Mit den Händen stützte er sich auf dem Rand der Ladefläche ab und versuchte ernst zu bleiben, was ihm aber nur mit mäßigem Erfolg gelang. „Der Cowboy wird dich dann bei dem nächsten Reitausflug an den Mann aus Boston erinnern. Mit ihm hattest du, soviel ich weiß, andere Gemeinsamkeiten geteilt."

Adam schwang sich auf den Wagen, nahm die Zügel in die Hand und brauchte nicht zu Bridget zu sehen, um zu wissen, dass sie garantiert eine gesunde Gesichtsfarbe hatte. „Wir sehen uns dann alle zum Mittag bei Tom und Sybil."

Kopfschüttelnd schaute Bridget ihm nach. Aber sie freute sich, dass Adam zur Zeit so gut gelaunt und zufrieden war. Er sah vieles entspannter als noch vor dem Trail und die kurze Zeit danach. So wie es aussah, war es eine richtige Entscheidung gewesen, dass er Snuggles mitgebracht hatte. Er hatte die Hündin nach wenigen Tage bereits genauso in sein Herz geschlossen wie Rusty zuvor. Auch wenn Rusty um einiges besser erzogen war als Snuggles. Aber sie hatte ja Rusty erst erlebt, als sie schon über ein Jahr alt war. Also gab sie die Hoffnung nicht so schnell auf, dass auch Adams neue Hündin bald lernen würde, dass so etwas wie heute früh nicht des Öfteren passieren sollte, wenn sie mit Jumper zusammen nicht den Winter im Stall verbringen wollte. Bridget hatte sich am Morgen gewundert, als sie in der Küche die letzten Vorbereitungen für das Frühstück tätigte, dass es so leise im Esszimmer war. Sofort hatte sie auf die Uhr gesehen und eigentlich hätte wenigstens die kleineren Kinder bereits am Tisch sitzen müssen, da sie noch nicht so viele Pflichten am Morgen zu erledigen hatten. Als sie dann mit dem Kaffee in der Hand in der Tür zum Esszimmer stand, wusste sie warum sie nur ein leises Kichern vernommen hatte. Jumper hat sich in die Schüssel, in dem sich zuvor das Rührei befunden hatte, gelegt und leckte sich genüsslich seine linke Pfote. Snuggles stand auf dem Tisch und schleckte die Milch auf, die sich aus der umgekippte Milchkanne über den Tisch verteilt hatte. Die Zwillinge und Cholette knieten auf ihren Stühlen und hielten Jumper etwas von dem angebrannten Speck vor die Nase. Bridget hatte keinen Ton gesagt. Sie hatte die Kanne abgestellt und nur jedes einzelne ihrer Kinder angesehen. Das reichte bereits. Nacheinander setzten sie sich richtig auf die Stühle und hatten die Augen nur noch auf ihre Teller gerichtet. Dann nahm sie erst Snuggles und beförderte sie vor die Tür, dann Jumper. Betont stark schloss sie die Tür zum Garten hinter sich zu. So war es auch den Kindern klar, dass die beiden die nächste Zeit vor der Tür verbringen durften. Auch als während des gesamten Essens nur Jaulen und Maunzen zu hören war, blieb Bridget hart. Sie hatte aber auch mitbekommen, wie schwer es Adam gefallen war, nicht aufzustehen und die beiden wieder reinzulassen. Sie merkte wie sie lächelte. Sie nahm sich vor, sich heute Abend bei ihrem Cowboy zu entschuldigen, wenn sie draußen wieder die letzten warmen Stunden genießen würden.

Noch tief in Gedanken, was sie heute noch alles mit Adam „besprechen" wollte, lief sie weiter zu Sybils Haus. Adam hatte heute einiges im Büro zu tun, und so hatten sie bereits letzte Woche beschlossen, dass sie mit den Kindern alle bei Tom zu Mittag essen würden. Adam hatten den Kleinen nur versprochen, dass sich jeder eine Zuckerstange kaufen durfte. Dann würde er sie zu Sybil bringen. Bridget hoffte nur, dass George mit Dean nicht auf ganz so wilde Ideen kam wie mit Nick, damit sie in Ruhe das Essen vorbereiten konnten. Noch immer konnte man ihr ansehen, wie glücklich sie im Moment war, als sie ein lautes Räuspern vernahm und einen Schatten vor sich sah. Erschrocken blieb sie abrupt stehen und schaute mit einem schnelleren Herzschlag auf Mrs. Billinghurst. „Ich möchte nicht wissen, an was Sie gerade gedacht haben, obwohl ich es mir denken kann. Mein Sohn konnte ja in der letzten Woche persönlich mitbekommen, wie Sie und Ihr Mann sich zu Hause verhalten."

Verwirrt überlegte Bridget, was Frau Pastor nur meinen konnte. Jerry war am letzten Donnerstag mit Sophie nach der Schule zu Ihnen gekommen, um den Nachmittag auf der Ponderosa zu verbringen. Sie drückte den Rücken durch und versuchte sich nicht wieder über Eleonora aufzuregen.

Auch wenn es immer etwas anstrengend war, wenn Jerry sie besuchte aber da Sophie so gerne ihre Zeit mit dem Jungen verbrachte, wollten Adam und sie ihr das nicht verbieten. Ebenso hatten sie hin und wieder die Sonntagsmesse mit den Kindern besucht, weil sie wussten, dass Ben und Emillia auch in ihrer Abwesenheit wollten, dass die Mädchen dorthin gingen. So hatte Adam ebenfalls zähneknirschend zugestimmt, in diesem Jahr die Weihnachtsmesse zu besuchen. Für ihn war die Messe an sich nicht das Problem, sondern einzig und allein der Pastor. Noch immer kam er mit dessen Verhalten und Ansichten nicht klar. Aber er hatte versprochen Weihnachten kein Wort über Billinghurst zu verlieren, und da die Messe immer sehr gut besucht war, würde er sich ganz hinten in die Ecke stellen und warten, bis sie nach Hause fahren würden. Und mit diesem Kompromiss konnte Bridget sehr gut leben. Jedoch überlegte sie noch immer, was Jeremiah zu Hause erzählt haben könnte. Dann lachte sie auf und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

„Wie ich sehe, wissen Sie genau was ich meine."

„Ja …, ich kann es mir denken, aber eigentlich muss ich mich dann fragen, was bei Ihnen Zuhause so alles passiert oder besser gesagt was nicht."

Puterrot schaute Elenora sie an, und bevor Bridget reagieren konnte, hatte Frau Pastor ihr eine Ohrfeige verpasst. Entgeistert und fassungslos hielt sich Bridget einen Augenblick die Wange. „Langsam frage ich mich, in was für einer Welt Sie und Ihr Mann eigentlich leben und leben wollen. Ich werde immer froh und dankbar sein, wenn auch in zwanzig Jahren mein Mann mich noch in den Arm nimmt und mir zur Begrüßung einen Kuss gibt, wenn er nach zwei Tagen wieder gesund nach Hause kommt. Für Jeremiah hoffe ich nur, dass er es noch lernt und begreift, was eine glückliche Partnerschaft wirklich ausmacht. Nur die Bibel auswendig aufsagen zu können auf jeden Fall nicht."

Bridget hob den Kopf noch etwas mehr an und so wirkte ihr Gesichtsausdruck noch kämpferischer, als er es zuvor bereits gewesen war. „Ich wünsche Ihnen noch einen schönen Tag, wenn Ihnen überhaupt bewusst ist, wie ein schöner Tag aussehen kann."

Mit offenem Mund folgte Eleonoras Kopf Bridget, als diese an ihr vorbei lief. Sie fing sich jedoch schnell und rief ihr noch nach, dass sie, wenn sie so weiter machen würde, schon noch die gerechte Strafe Gottes zu spüren bekommen würde. Nur weil sie sehr langsam und lange ausatmete, schaffte es Bridget ihren Weg fortzusetzten und sich nicht umzudrehen und Mrs Billinghurst gehörig die Meinung zusagen. Aber noch mal wollte sie sich nicht derartig provozieren lassen, dass sie sich mitten auf der Straße wie ein Betrunkener prügelte. So erreichte sie mit einer alles anderen als guten Stimmung das Haus von Sybil.

„Hallo Bri…."

Toms Frau sprach nicht weiter als sie ihre Freundin vor der Tür stehen sah. „…Oh…was hat dir denn die Petersilie verhagelt?"

Wie bereits auf dem gesamten Weg, holte Bridget wieder tief Luft und schritt mit stolzen Blick an Sybil vorbei und ließ sich im Wohnzimmer in einen der Sessel fallen. Lächelnd hatte Sybil die Tür geschlossen und stand nun am Sofa und blickte ihre Freundin an. „Wenn ich dem Tee etwas mehr Würze verpasse, würde dich das etwas entspannen?"

„Ich bräuchte eine ganze Kanne von unserem Spezialtee um mich wieder zu beruhigen."

Bridget hatte die Augen geschlossen und zählte im Kopf bis zehn. Sybil war inzwischen in die Küche gegangen, hatte zwei Tassen mit Tee gefüllt, reichte ihrer Freundin eine davon und setzte sich dann aufs Sofa. Abwartend trank sie die ersten Schlucke. Es dauerte jedoch nicht lange, dann konnte sie ihre Neugier nicht mehr zurückhalten. „Was hat Adam schon wieder angestellt?"

Ein Auge von Bridget öffnete sich. „Heute ist er mal unschuldig."

„Bridget ….., unsere Männer sind nie unschuldig."

Belustigt öffnete Bridget nun auch das andere Auge. „Also ich bin auf dem Weg hierher der netten Mrs. Billinghurst über den Weg gelaufen und musste mich, wie so oft, belehren lassen, wenn ich mich weiter mit Adam abgebe, dass ich dann in der Hölle landen werde. Um ihren Worten dann noch die richtige Würze zu geben, habe ich eine Ordnungsschelle erhalten."

„Sie hat dich schon wieder geschlagen?"

Sybils Augen hatten sicherlich ihre doppelte Größe erreicht. „Wird Tom gleich vorbei kommen und dich einsperren müssen? Du hast sie doch bestimmt nicht so einfach gehen lassen."

Nach einem kräftigen Schluck aus der Tasse nickte Bridget mit den Kopf. „Doch habe ich, und ich habe mir den ganzen Weg zu dir gesagt, wie stolz ich doch auf mich sein kann, dass ich mich wie eine anständige Dame verhalten habe. Ich will doch später nicht mit dem Teufel zum Tanzen gehen."

Nur mit Mühe gelang es Sybil sich nicht am Tee zu verschlucken. Schon deswegen liebte sie es, wenn sie sich mit Bridget treffen konnte. Ihre Art brachte sie sofort auf andere Gedanken und versüßte ihr den Tag. Mit kaum einer andern Frau aus der Stadt konnte sie so unbeschwert reden und lachen wie mit ihr. Sie hatte schon eine passende Antwort parat als es an der Tür klopfte. „Das wird nicht Tom sein, um dich zu verhaften. Er klopft nur selten an eine Tür."

„Das wird Adam mit den Kindern sein. Wo ist Dean eigentlich?"

„Bei meinen Eltern. Ich werde Adam auch sagen, dass er eure auch zu ihnen bringen soll. Sie wollen alle zum See raus fahren. Wer weiß, wie lange wir noch so gutes Wetter haben. Die letzten Tage haben ja schon gezeigt, dass der Herbst im Anmarsch ist."

„George ist dabei."

Deutlich war zu hören wie besorgt Bridget war.

„Keine Sorge, mein Vater hat die Jungs gut im Griff."

„Aber …"

Es klopfte zum zweiten Mal, und Bridget konnte nichts mehr sagen, da Sybil bereits das Zimmer verlassen hatte.

Als sie zurück kam lächelte sie, und nahm Bridget die Tasse ab. „Was ist los?"

„Nichts, …. dein Mann hat nur Sorge, wenn er nachher mit Tom zum Mittag kommt, dass es kein Essen gibt, weil wir, wie sagte er so schön, mal wieder nur auf dem Sofa gesessen und uns über unser schlimmes Leben ausgelassen haben."

Mit verdrehten Augen schaute Bridget an die Decke. „Ich glaube, die haben überhaupt gar keine Vorstellung wie so ein Tag abläuft, wenn sie nicht da sind."

Aus der Küche hörte sie Sybil antworten. „Wie auch? Ich sehe Tom nur kurz am Morgen, wenn ich Glück habe, und dann mal für einige Minuten wenn er zwischendurch reinkommt."

Sie reichte ihrer Freundin wieder die Tasse. „ Es gibt kaum einen Abend, an dem er mal vor Mitternacht nach Hause kommt. Wenn er nach Hause kommt."

Mehrmals roch Bridget am Tee. „Mit der Würze hast du es aber sehr gut gemeint."

„Was die Männer dürfen, dürfen wie schon lange."

„Oh, …. hast du dich in den letzten Tagen mit Aiyana und Winona unterhalten?"

Sybil lehnte sich zurück und kurz huschte eine gewisse Traurigkeit durch ihr Gesicht. Besorgt stellte Bridget ihre Tasse auf den Tisch. „Willst du darüber reden?"

„Ach, es ist eigentlich nichts, und wenn ich sehe mit was für einer Leichtigkeit du dich um deine Familie kümmerst, ist das, was mich bewegt, nur lächerlich."

Adams Frau setzte sich neben ihre Freundin, und beide schauten nun zum Kamin. „Ich versichere dir, bei uns läuft auch nicht alles immer so, wie ich es mir früher vorgestellt habe. Ich bin heilfroh, dass ich Henri habe, und, wenn sie wieder da sind, Emillia und Ben. Denn auch wenn Adam mich schon mehr im Haus unterstützt, als es wahrscheinlich andere Männer machen, kann ich nicht für einen Augenblick das Ruder abgeben, ohne dass sofort das Chaos ausbrechen würde. Deswegen werde ich sicher nicht darüber lachen was dich bewegt."

„Eigentlich ist es ja egoistisch über was ich mich ärgere, aber ich bin schon etwas enttäuscht ….. Tom hat mir heute früh gesagt, dass er wahrscheinlich auch in diesem Jahr nicht zu meinem Geburtstag da sein wird. Er muss nächste Woche zu einer Gerichtsverhandlung nach Sacramento, und er geht nicht davon aus, dass er rechtzeitig zurück sein wird."

Leise lachend schaute sie in ihre Teetasse. „Wie auch schon die drei letzten Jahre davor."

Sie drehte sich etwas und schaute ihre Freundin ernst an. „Bridget, versteh mich nicht falsch. Ich habe Tom geheiratet, da hat er den Stern schon getragen, und ich habe damit eigentlich auch kein Problem, aber … ich habe mir einfach gewünscht, dass wir mal wieder etwas alleine machen. Etwas Besonders. Und damit meine ich nur, dass wir an meinem Geburtstag schön Essen gehen. Mehr nicht."

„Hat er so selten abends frei?"

„In letzter Zeit ist wieder viel los in der Stadt, und wenn er mal da ist, dauert es nicht lange, und er wird geholt, aber wenn er den Abend mal mit Simon oder Adam verbringen will, dann schafft er es, dass ihn keiner sucht …. Entschuldige bitte."

Sybil hatte gemerkt das sie etwas zu laut gesprochen hatte. Aber sie schaffte es nicht, ihre Enttäuschung und Wut zu unterdrücken. „Wir hatten uns nur vor einiger Zeit deswegen ein wenig gestritten. Er hatte frei und ist dann raus zu Simon geritten, aber nicht nur um den Welpen zu holen, nein, er ist dann wieder den ganzen Abend dort geblieben, aber wenn ich mit meiner Freundin auf dem Sofa sitze, muss ich mir von deinem Mann einen Kommentar anhören."

Nachdenklich nahm sich Bridget ihre Tasse. Sie konnte nachempfinden wie es Sybil gerade ging. Auch sie hatte schon mal gedacht einfach alles stehen und liegen zu lassen, weil sie das Gefühl hatte, ihr Leben bestünde nur aus Kindern, putzen und Wäschebergen. Und dass sich alles nur um Adam drehen müsste, aber keiner sie mal fragte, wie es ihr ginge oder was sie für Wünsche hätte.

„Wenn du einen Wunsch frei hättest, wie würde der aussehen?"

Sybil schielte zu ihr rüber. „Kann Aiyana nun doch hexen?"

„Dann gäbe es keine Jungs mehr in der Stadt."

Beide mussten lachen, bei der Vorstellung, dass es in Virginia City nur noch Frauen und alte Männer geben würde. „Ein Wunsch …."

„Nur einen Wunsch. Egal welcher und denke dabei nur an dich. Nicht an die Kinder. Nicht an Tom oder was andere von dir erwarten."

Mit roten Wangen fing Sybil an zu lächeln. „Ich würde gerne mal eine Reise machen. So wie du und Adam damals. Keine Kinder. Kein Sheriffstern, nur Tom und ich. Ich kenne doch nur Virginia City. Ich bin doch noch nie woanders gewesen."

Sie setzte sich wieder etwas schräg hin. „Ganz ehrlich, Bridget. Fehlt dir das nicht? Ich beneide dich, was du schon alles gesehen hast."

„Was sollte mir fehlen?"

„Dass du hingehen kannst, wo immer du hin möchtest. Du bist alleine in New York gewesen und danach ohne einen Mann einfach in den Westen gegangen. Hast du keine Angst gehabt?"

Bridget dachte an die Zeit vor Adam, und ein wenig musste sie schmunzeln. Angst hatte sie keine gehabt. Sie hatte sich nicht mal darüber Gedanken gemacht, was alles hätte passieren können. Sie wollte nur über ihr Leben selbst bestimmen können, wenn sie sich jetzt aber vorstellte, Neisha oder eins der anderen Mädchen würde einfach ihre Koffer packen und losziehen, bekam sie es mit der Angst zu tun, und ein wenig, aber nur ein ganz kleines bisschen, konnte sie ihren Vater nun verstehen.

„Ich denke, mir war gar nicht so bewusst, was mich alles erwarten könnte, wenn ich in den Westen gehe. Das Einzige was ich wusste war, dass ich nicht in Boston bleiben wollte. Ich wollte nie, dass man mir vorschreibt, was ich machen darf und was nicht."

„Aber was haben wir erreicht?" Erneut mussten beide lachen. „Dass unsere Männer doch etwas ungehalten sind, wenn sie nicht pünktlich ihr Essen auf dem Tisch haben."

Bridget nahm Sybils Hand. „Bitte, Sybil, denke daran. Wir wollen das so. Nur so können wir ein glückliches und zufriedenes Leben führen. Frag doch Mrs. Billinghurst. Wir würden doch sonst völlig hilflos mitten auf der Hauptstraße von Virginia City stehen und im Saloon enden."

Schwungvoll und wieder mit besserer Laune stand Sybil auf und zog auch Bridget hoch. „Und weil wir so froh darüber sind, dass wir unsere Männer haben, sollten wir nun unserer Pflicht nachgehen und mit dem Kochen anfangen. Sonst werden wir von ihnen noch bestraft."

Sie nahmen ihre Teetassen und gingen weiter gackernd in die Küche.

XX

Entspannt lehnte sich Adam zurück und legte den Arm um Bridget.

„Möchtest du noch mehr?"

Sofort hob Adam die Hand. „Es hat wunderbar geschmeckt, aber wenn ich nur noch einen Bissen esse, müssen wir heute hier übernachten, weil ich mich keinen Schritt mehr bewegen kann."

Amüsiert zog Bridget eine Augenbraue hoch. „Dann bist du mir heute etwa ausgeliefert?"

Doch etwas erstaunt über ihre Wortwahl lehnte er sich zu ihr rüber. „Ich wollte dich das vorhin bereits fragen, …. kann es sein, dass du mit Sybil schon den einen oder anderen Likör getrunken hast?"

Bridgets Augen funkelten, und schmunzelnd blinzelte sie ihn an.

„Muss ich Angst haben, wenn wir wieder zuhause sind?"

Wieder erhielt er nur einen vielsagenden Blick, aber keine Antwort. So schnalzte er mit der Zunge, gab ihr einen Kuss und lehnte sich wieder zurück. Sein Blick schweifte in die Runde. Zufrieden und mit einer Ruhe, die ganz tief in ihm war, atmete er aus. Genauso hatte er es sich immer vorgestellt und gewünscht. Er hatte seine große Liebe im Arm und seine Kinder saßen alle brav am Tisch und unterhielten sich. Zwar etwas laut, aber sie stritten nicht wie sonst. Heute störte es ihn nicht mal, dass Jörn und Aiyana nebeneinander saßen und sich ausgiebig über die Gosiute unterhielten. Sein Blick blieb bei Tom hängen. Seinem Freund. Er kannte ihn genauso lange wie Koko, und wie bei ihr hatte es keiner geschafft diese Freundschaft auseinander zu bringen. Ohne zu Zögern würde er sein Leben Tom anvertrauen. Sie hatten, bevor sie zu seinem Haus gegangen waren, noch einen kurzen Stopp im Saloon eingelegt, um auf ihre Freundschaft anzustoßen. Auch zu Jenks hatte er diese besondere Beziehung entwickelt, und wie auch bei Tom glaubte er daran, dass es kaum etwas geben könnte, was sie drei auseinanderreißen könnte. Adam versuchte sich dieses Bild und dieses Gefühl fest einzuprägen, damit er sich daran erinnern würde, wenn er mal zweifeln sollte. Dann schaute er wieder zu Bridget, um dann etwas näher an sie heran zu rücken. Auch sie würde er festhalten, solange der Große Geist es zulassen würde.


	123. Chapter 123

Ganz vorsichtig schaute Bernardo über den Baumstamm hinweg. Sofort zog er jedoch den Kopf wieder zurück. Riccardo lag neben ihm auf dem Rücken. Auf seinem Bauch hatte er die Munition verteilt und wartete nur darauf, dass ihm sein Cousin das Zeichen für den Angriff geben würde. „Hast du was sehen können?"

Bernardo legte sich nun auch auf den Rücken und sprach sehr leise. „Sie sind hinter der kleinen Baumgruppe rechts von der Koppel."

„Alle?"

„Das konnte ich nicht sehen."

Riccardo gab Bernardo etwas von seiner Munition ab. „Hast du einen Plan?"

Bernardo sah ihn erstaunt an. „Ich? Du bist doch bei uns der Krieger. Ich bin doch die ängstliche Maus, wie ihr immer so schön sagt."

Sein Cousin lachte los. „Das bist du doch schon lange nicht mehr. Du verlässt uns nächste Woche und wirst auf einem Schiff arbeiten. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich den Mut dazu hätte."

„Du willst mir doch nicht sagen, du hast vor etwas Angst? Du bist doch der, der sich wie auch Aiyana ohne zu zögern in jede Art von Abenteuer stürzt."

Nachdenklich schaute Riccardo in den Himmel. „Ich hatte das erste Mal richtige Angst, als die Sache im Sommer am Creek war. Noch die ganzen Wochen danach habe ich gedacht, ich habe etwas falsch gemacht."

„Was hättest du denn anders machen können? Du hast doch keine andere Wahl gehabt. Bei dem Bankräuber nicht und auch nicht bei …. Rusty."

„Bernardo, ….?"

„Mhhh ….?"

Inzwischen hatte sich Bernardo wieder auf den Bauch gedreht und schaute wieder über den Baumstamm. „Hast du nicht ein wenig Angst, dass es falsch ist nach Boston zu gehen?"

„Nein. Warum sollte es das? Ich möchte doch studieren."

Da er keine Antwort von seinem Cousin bekam dreht er sich etwas zur Seite um ihn sich genauer anzusehen. Noch immer lag Riccardo auf dem Rücken und sah in den Himmel. „Du weißt doch auch, dass du nach der Schule Cowboy werden willst."

„Little Joe hat mir gesagt, ich soll mir nicht immer so sicher sein, dass ich später als Cowboy auf der Ponderosa arbeiten werde. So, wie er nicht glaubt, dass Winona nach New York geht, glaubt er auch nicht, dass ich später noch Cowboy spielen will, wenn man es von mir verlangt. Dann hätte nämlich Onkel Adam nicht mehr so viel Geduld mit mir wie jetzt."

Grinsend stieß ihn Bernardo an. „In deinem Kopf sind zu viele Gedanken."

„Ich weiß auch nicht was los ist, … wenn ich abends im Bett liege, dann muss ich über so vieles nachdenken und schlafe immer sehr spät ein."

Riccardo drehte den Kopf zu Bernardo. „Das nervt mich. Auch in der Schule werde ich in letzter Zeit ständig von Simon ermahnt, nicht nur aus dem Fenster zu sehen, und wenn ich schlechte Noten schreibe, bekomme ich wieder Ärger mit meinem Vater und Onkel Adam."

Wütend schlug Riccardo mit der Faust in den Schnee. „Du willst doch aber noch auf der Ponderosa arbeiten."

„Natürlich. Nichts anderes, aber ich muss auch endlich wachsen, sonst werde ich nie ein Pferd zureiten können, sondern nur Zäune ausbessern."

„Und auch nie mit Sally tanzen."

Bernardo fing laut an zu lachen und versuchte sich von Riccardo wegzudrehen, als dieser sich auf ihn stürzte. Riccardo lag auf dem Rücken seines Cousins und versuchte ihn immer wieder mit dem Schnee in der Hand einzuseifen. Beide lachten so laut, dass sie nicht mitbekamen, was um sie herum passierte. In dem Moment, als sich Bernardo versuchte nach oben zu drücken, um sich in den Vierfüßlerstand zu stellen, wurden sie mit lautem Geschrei von oben mit Schneebällen beworfen. Erschrocken blickten die zwei Jungs hoch. Auf dem umgekippten Stamm standen Aiyana, Sarah, Sophie und Neisha, frech grinsend und noch mit Händen voller Munition. Riccardo und Bernardo schauten sich an und versuchten schnell wegzurennen. Aber schon lagen die Mädchen auf ihnen. Sie konnten nur noch die Hände schützend über den Kopf legen und mussten sich kampflos ihrem Schicksal ergeben.

XXXX

„Du kannst ihn anfassen."

Clair nahm die kleine Hand von Cholette und legte sie vorsichtig auf die Pfote von Matȟó. Der saß leise brummend vor ihnen im Schnee. Die Augen groß, den Mund weit geöffnet blickte Cholette ihre Schwester an, aber sie nahm ihre Hand nicht wieder weg. „So weich."

„Und er ist ganz lieb, aber du musst immer Onkel Hoss oder Travis fragen, ob du mit ihm spielen kannst."

Sachte streichelte Adams jüngste Tochter über die Pfote. „Pa mag keine Bären."

„Bären sind keine Katzen. Sie sind groß und können auch gefährlich sein."

„Aber Matȟó ist nicht böse."

Clair hielt dem Bären einen Schneeball hin. Der nahm diesen und drückte ihn mit den Pfoten platt. „Das ist er nicht, aber Chesmu hat gesagt, Onkel Hoss will ihn im Frühling in den Wald bringen, damit er mit anderen Bären spielen kann."

Die Augen von Clair wanderten vom Bären zu ihrer Schwester. „Er spielt mit uns. Er muss nicht gehen."

„Onkel Hoss sagt das."

Cholettes Blick ging zu den Pferden auf der Koppel, die durch den Schnee rannten. „Sie müssen doch auch nicht gehen."

Clair konnte nur mit den Schultern zucken, da sie auch nicht wusste, was sie sagen sollte. So gaben sie Matȟó noch mehr Schnee, denn er mit sichtbarer Begeisterung immer wieder zwischen seinen Pfoten zusammen drückte. Mit einen Mal kreischte Cholette los und sprang auf. Lachend hielten sich Chesmu, Travis, Nick und George den Bauch. Sie hatten Cholette ein Handvoll Schnee in den Nacken gesteckt. Wild hüpfend versuchte Cholette den Schnee aus ihrer Jacke zu bekommen.

„Auf sie ….!"

George rannte los, um sich seine Zwillingsschwester zu greifen. Matȟó wurde das Ganze zu wild, und er trotte so schnell es ging davon. Während George und Nick versuchten hinter Clair her zu rennen, hielten Travis und Chesmu Cholette fest, um sie weiter mit Schnee zu bewerfen.

XXX

Hoss und Adam hatten sich hinter der Hausecke versteckt und mussten erst einmal tief durch atmen. „Warum hast du Snuggles mitgebracht? So werden uns Koko und Bridget immer finden."

„Du bist doch der, der alle Tiere am liebsten aufnehmen will."

Hoss bückte sich und formte einen sehr großen Schneeball und schaute um das Haus herum, ob er seine Frau und Bridget sehen konnte. Nachdem die Kinder mit der Schneeballschlacht angefangen hatten, hatte es nicht lange gedauert, und Koko und Bridget hatten sich mit Blicken verständigt, dass nun auch ihre Männer dran glauben mussten. Bevor die beiden überhaupt wussten was passierte, waren sie schon voller Schnee. Eine wilde Schlacht entbrannte, und eigentlich waren die Männer kurz davor gewesen, Koko und Bridget endgültig zu besiegen, als Snuggles ihr Versteck laut bellend und wild hüpfend verriet. So wurden sie dann rücklings angegriffen und mussten ihren Platz mit den vorbereiteten Schneebällen verlassen um hinter dem Haus Schutz zu suchen.

„Meine Tiere wissen aber, dass sie mich nicht verraten sollen. Sie sind ja auch gut erzogen."

„Ach, und meine nicht?"

Lächelnd reichte Hoss seinem Bruder einen Ball, um aber gleich einen weiteren zu formen. „Es war nicht mein Hund, der sich über die Geburtstagstorte für Koko hergemacht hat. Wie bei George zeigst du auch dem Hund nicht was sich gehört und was nicht."

Fassungslos blickte Adam ihn an. „Wie bitte?"

„Du hast schon verstanden, was ich meine. Nick wäre nie von alleine auf die Idee gekommen in einen Saloon zu gehen. Das kennt er ja gar nicht von mir."

Der Gesichtsausdruck bei Adam hatte sich nicht im Geringsten verändert. Dann war jedoch Hoss verwundert, als er sah, wie Adam mit dem Kopf nickte und anfing zu lächeln. „Ich habe also meine Kinder nicht gut erzogen, …. und was macht dann dein Sohn dort mit meiner petite puce?"

Adam lief los. Dabei warf er immer wieder den Schneeball in seiner Hand etwas in die Höhe. Travis saß auf Cholette und versuchte ihr Gesicht einzuseifen, was sich jedoch als sehr schwierig erwies, weil seine Cousine immer wieder den Kopf von links nach rechts warf. Chesmu stand daneben, aber verstummte, als er sah wie sein Vater mit einem Grinsen auf sie zugelaufen kam. „Travis, ….. Travis, …!"

Fragend schaute Travis ihn an. Chesmu zeigte mit der linken Hand zu seinem Vater. „Du ärgerst gerade seinen kleinen Liebling."

Hektisch schielte Travis über seine Schulter und dann zu Cholette. Jeder von ihnen wusste, dass Adam noch immer ein besonders Auge auf Cholette hatte. Keins der anderen Kinder wurde so von ihm verhätschelt wie sein kleiner Floh. Und das wusste auch Travis ganz genau. So rannte er los. Recht schnell hatte sein Onkel ihn jedoch eingeholt und packte ihn am Kragen der Jacke. Von hinten schmierte er seinem Neffen den Schnee ins Gesicht. Travis schüttelte sich und kreischte und lachte laut. Mit frischem Schnee in der Hand wollte sich Adam Travis noch einmal greifen, als die Welt auf ihn stürzte. So fühlte es sich jedenfalls an. Im Nu lag er bäuchlings im Schnee, und etwas sehr Schweres lag auf seinem Rücken. Dann wurde es sehr warm in seinem Nacken. Die heiße Luft wanderte dann langsam zu seinem linken Ohr. Rechts und links neben seinen Kopf legten sich zwei riesige Tatzen. Leise brummte es an seinem Ohr. Adams Herz schlug immer schneller. Wütend schaute er nach vorne, als er das laute Lachen von Hoss und Travis hörte. Beide standen vor ihm mit den Händen auf den Oberschenkeln und bekamen sich kaum ein. Snuggles kam angelaufen und versuchte ihm das Gesicht zu lecken. Adam drehte den Kopf zur Seite. Da Matȟó das Ganze als ein lustiges Spiel ansah, schob er einen kleinen Schneehaufen in Richtung von Adams Gesicht.

„HOSS….!"

Travis fiel auf die Knie. „Onkel Wynono, du musst mit den Tieren sprechen und lernen sie zu verstehen. Dann hören sie auch auf dich."

„Travis, geh zur Seite."

Noch immer lachend half Hoss erst seinem Sohn auf die Beine um dann mit Matȟó zu reden. Mehrmals musste er den Bären leicht gegen den Körper schlagen, bevor dieser sich langsam erhob. Noch immer vor Freude bellend lief Snuggles um Adam herum. Der setzte sich ganz vorsichtig auf seine Fersen und musste erst mal tief durchatmen. Er zuckte nur zusammen, als Matȟó sich neben ihn in den Schnee plumpsen ließ. „Hoss …., ich dachte, er würde fast nur schlafen?"

„Macht er sonst auch. Du siehst doch wie behäbig er ist. Wahrscheinlich wollte er sich auch gerade auf deinem Rücken ausruhen. Das hat ihn eine Menge Kraft gekostet, Travis vor dir zu beschützen."

„VOR MIR …?"

Noch immer saß Adam am Boden. Bridget und Koko kamen zu den Männern gelaufen und es war ihnen anzusehen, dass sie genau mitbekommen hatten, was zuvor passiert war. „Adam, hast du Verstärkung bei Matȟó gesucht, und er hat dich nicht verstanden?"

Nur ganz langsam drehte Adam den Kopf zu seiner Frau. Sein Blick zeigte deutlich, dass ihm sehr schwer fiel, das Ganze so witzig zu finden wie der Rest seiner Familie. „Im Frühjahr wird er ja endlich in den Wald geschickt. Ich stelle mir nur vor, das hätte er bei einem der Kinder gemacht."

Hoss reichte ihm die Hand. „Das würde er nicht machen."

Mit geschlossen Augen hielt Adam die Luft an, als ein stechender Schmerz durch seinen Rücken fuhr, sobald er wieder auf seinen Beinen stand. Sofort war Bridget bei ihm und legte besorgt ihre Hand auf seinen Arm. „Geht es?"

Sie brauchten nicht viel zu reden. Schon wie er dort stand und sein Gesicht verzog, wusste sie, dass er Schmerzen hatte. Er machte die Augen auf. „Es ist nicht so schlimm. Aber jeder Rücken würde nachgeben, wenn ein fast ausgewachsener Bär sich dort schlafen legen will."

Skeptisch blickte sie ihn an. Ohne etwas zu sagen ging Koko ins Haus. Auch wenn Adam sagte, es wäre nicht so schlimm, ahnte sie, dass er doch später nach seiner Creme fragen würde. Und wenn auch nur um zu verhindern, dass er in den nächsten Tage Probleme bekomme würde.

„Bist du sauer auf mich?"

Travis schaute seinen Onkel vorsichtig von unten an. Der machte ein noch finstereres Gesicht als noch einige Minuten zuvor. „Du hast meine petite puce geärgert."

„Wir … wir haben doch nur gespielt und .."

Schluckend beobachtete Travis wie sein Onkel sich langsam bückte und Schnee aufhob um einen so großen Schneeball zu formen, wie er noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. „Niemand darf meine petite puce ungestraft mit Schnee einseifen."

Hilfesuchend sah Travis seinen Vater an, der aber nur lachte. „Ich würde nun meine Beine in die Hand nehmen, mein Sohn. Wenn dein Onkel diesen Blick hat, dann kennt er weder Freund noch Feind, und ich spreche da aus jahrelanger Erfahrung."

Hektisch wanderten die Augen zu Adam zurück, der immer näher kam. Travis drehte sich um und rannte los. Lachend sahen Bridget und Hoss zu, wie Adam recht bald seinen Neffen eingeholt hatte.

„Ich gehe dann mal die Kinder zusammensuchen, damit wir endlich Kuchen essen können."

Suchend schaute sich Bridget um. Sicher würde es etwas dauern, bis sie alle gefunden hatte. „Und ich werde Matȟó zu seinem Schlafplatz bringen, sonst legt er sich wieder ins Haus, und wir bekommen ihn erst wieder nach einigen Tagen dazu raus zu gehen. Und gleichzeitig kann ich mal sehen, was George und Nick wieder anstellen. Sie sind schon wieder recht lange sehr still."

Sofort versicherte sich Bridget, dass der Stall noch stand. Die Jungs wollten dort eine Überraschung bauen. Nun rechnete sie mit dem Schlimmsten, aber da Hoss und Adam gesagt hatten, sie würden schon aufpassen, wollte sie sich da raus halten. Sollten doch die Väter mal mitbekommen, was die Kleinen innerhalb kürzester Zeit so anstellen konnten.

Lachend ließ Adam seinen Neffen los, nachdem er ihm eine heftige „Abreibung" verpasst hatte. Aber gleich legte er sich die Hand auf den Rücken. Wahrscheinlich fühlte er das Kribbeln im Bein nicht, weil es zu kalt war. Er hatte gesehen, wie Bridget die Kinder zusammensuchte, aber dabei mitten ins Kampfgeschehen geraten war. Dann würde er kurz ins Haus gehen um Koko nach der Salbe zu fragen, um dann anschließend Bridget bei der Schlacht zu unterstützen.

So wie er es sich gedacht hatte, befand sich Koko in der Küche und bereite für sie alle Kaffee und Kuchen vor. Er stellte sich hinter sie und sah ihr über die Schulter. Als er von dem Kuchen naschen wollte, haute sie ihm auf die Hand. „Du bist schlimmer als die Kinder."

Er blieb hinter ihr stehen und legte sein Kinn auf ihre rechte Schulter. „Das sieht aber so lecker aus."

„Den hat Sophie mit Hilfe von Bridget gemacht. Ich konnte ihn gerade noch vor Snuggles retten, aber jetzt weiß ich, wo dein Hund das her hat."

„Bitte, … nur ein kleines Stück."

Mit dem Ellenbogen boxte sie ihn in den Magen. „Nein, … aber du kannst alle reinholen."

Noch immer hatte Adam sein Kinn auf Kokos Schulter zu liegen. Nur zog er nun eine kleine Schnute. „Früher hast du dich mit mir immer in die Küche geschlichen, und wir haben etwas von dem Kuchen genascht."

„Wynono, da waren wir noch Kinder."

„Erinnerst du dich noch an den ersten Geburtstag von dir, den wir gemeinsam gefeiert haben?"

Koko musste nicht lange nachdenken, und so breitete sich unverzüglich ein Schmunzeln auf ihren Lippen aus. „Das werde ich nie vergessen. Ich glaube wir beide konnten erst nach einer Woche wieder zu Schule gehen, weil wir solange Bauchschmerzen hatten."

„Er war aber so schön warm."

Er legte nun seine Hände auf ihren Bauch, und sie lehnte sich bei ihm an. „Es waren wohl mehr die Massen, die wir beide verspeist haben. Es war ja nicht nur der Kuchen."

Sie spürte wie Adam lachte, ohne dass man es hörte. Mit geschlossenen Augen legte sie ihre Hände auf seine und drückte sie etwas fester an ihren Bauch. Koko gab sich dem Gefühl der Geborgenheit, das beide so sehr verband, hin. Wie auch Koko, so genoss auch Adam die doch sehr innige Verbundenheit. „Koko .., ich .."

Koko drückte seine Hand, er sollte nicht weitersprechen. „Du weißt, dass uns etwas anderes verbindet. Unsere Herzen schlagen in einem anderen Rhythmus, auch wenn wir es, wie jetzt gerade, doch anders empfinden."

Er holte tief Luft und drehte sie um, so dass sie sich nun in die Augen sehen konnten. „Ich sage es trotzdem, dass ich dich liebe. Und zwar ganz tief in meinem Herzen."

Als sie ihn unterbrechen wollte, legte Adam ihr den Finger auf den Mund. „Es ist eine ganz andere Liebe, die ich für dich empfinde, als die, die ich für Bridget empfinde, und deshalb kann ich es ohne schlechtes Gewissen sagen."

Nun legte er seine Stirn gegen die von Koko. „Alles Liebe und Gute zum Geburtstag, und ich hoffe wir werden noch viele gemeinsam feiern."

„Das werden wir auch, wenn einer von uns einen anderen Weg gegangen ist. Wir werden immer eins sein und im Tode wieder vereint werden."

Mit einem weiteren tiefen Atemzug nahm er Koko wieder in den Arm, und beide hielten sich eine Weile einfach nur fest ohne zu reden. Erst als sie hörten wie die Haustür zugeschlagen wurde, ließen sie sich los. Lächelnd schauten sie sich aber wieder in die Augen. „Was macht dein Rücken?"

„Es geht, aber wenn du mir für Zuhause einen Topf mitgeben könntest? Dann kann mir Bridget heute Abend den Rücken wieder einreiben."

Sie strich ihm über den Arm, ging zum Tisch und reichte ihm einen Tontopf mit seiner Creme. Dabei schaute sie ins Wohnzimmer, konnte aber nicht sehen, wer ins Haus gekommen war. „So, und nun geh die ganze Bande holen. Sonst können wir den Kaffee und Kakao auslassen, weil ihr nach Hause müsst."

„Das wird nicht passieren. Ich überlasse Hoss sicher nicht den gesamten Kuchen."

Er nahm ihr Gesicht in beide Hände und gab ihr einen Kuss. Dann lief er nach draußen und stürzte sich in das Kampfgeschehen, das draußen noch in vollen Gange war.

XXX

„IHHHHHHHHHH!"

Sophie kam kreischend aus dem Zimmer gerannt. „BRIDGET …!"

Bridget saß mit Adam auf dem Sofa und beide drehten sich etwas um. „Was ist passiert?"

„Das Bett ist nass."

Adam legte sich die Hand vor den Mund und versuchte nicht zu grinsen. Bridget stand auf und lief um das Sofa herum. Auch Koko erhob sich. „Sophie, das hat doch Cholette nicht absichtlich gemacht. Das kann schon noch ab und zu passieren."

Verwundert zog Sophie die Stirn kraus. „Cholette? Das waren George und Nick!"

Nun war es Adam, der verwundert aussah. „Beide?"

„Sie hocken vor der Tür und kichern sich krumm."

Verwirrt sahen sich Hoss und Adam an. Dann zuckten sie mit den Schultern und standen auf, um zu den Jungs zu gehen.

Wie Sophie schon gesagt hatte, saßen ihre Söhne vor der Tür der Mädchen und hielten sich den Bauch. Inzwischen waren Koko und Bridget in das Zimmer gegangen.

Adam musste mit Bridget und den Kinder über Nacht hier bleiben, weil es bereits beim Kaffee trinken zu schneien angefangen hatte, und sie deswegen eigentlich nach dem Essen hatten losfahren wollen. Aber der Schneefall wurde immer stärker und entwickelte sich zu einem kräftigen Sturm. So wäre es verantwortungslos gewesen aufzubrechen. Adam zögerte am Anfang noch, weil er sich Sorgen um Joe und Dianne gemacht hatte, da diese den Nachmittag bei ihren Freunden verbracht hatten. Hoss hatte ihn jedoch beruhigt, dass Joe schon wissen würde, wie man sich bei einem Sturm zu verhalten zu hätte. So sollte er sich doch lieber auf einen schönen Abend mit einem guten Glas Whisky vor dem Kamin freuen. Adam hatte es sich dann nicht verkneifen können, anzumerken, dass es ja dann doch ganz gut war, dass sie drei Zimmer angebaut hatten. Sein Bruder hatte ihm nur einen vielsagenden Blick zugeworfen.

„George, …. Nick, …?"

Koko stand mit einem Eimer in der Hand im Türrahmen. Das Lachen der Jungs verstummte, und sie sahen zu Boden. „Ich höre, …"

„Koko?"

Hoss hatte sich zu seiner Frau gestellt und schaute in den leeren Eimer.

„George?"

Adam hatte seinen Sohn am Arm hoch gezogen. „Wir haben doch nicht gewusst, dass er so schnell schmelzen würde."

Mit hängendem Kopf stand George neben seinem Vater. „Was ist geschmolzen?"

Inzwischen war Nick von alleine aufgestanden. „Na, der Schneemann, den wir auf das Bett gestellt haben. Eigentlich wollten wir ja Travis damit ärgern. Wir wussten doch nicht, dass ihr hier bleibt, Onkel Adam."

Mit der Hand vor den Augen suchte Adam ganz tief in sich die Stille. Niemals hätte er gedacht, dass es eine Steigerung zu Little Joe geben könnte, aber so wie es aussah, gab es zwei, die ihren Onkel bei weitem übertreffen wollten. „Ihr zwei werdet nun euren Müttern dabei helfen, das Bett neu zu beziehen. Und wenn ihr in dieser Woche nur noch einmal aus der Reihe tanzt, dann bekommt ihr eine Strafe aufgebrummt, an die ihr noch in zwanzig Jahren denken werdet."

Ziemlich kleinlaut liefen die Kinder ins Zimmer, und Hoss kam zu seinem Bruder gelaufen. „Verrätst du mir die Strafe? Wir haben Samstag. Die Woche ist verdammt lang. Das schaffen die beiden doch nie."

Adam zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Sobald ich es selber weiß, sage ich es dir."

Die Brüder setzten sich vor den Kamin, und als sich dann endlich Bridget und Koko zu ihnen gesellten, hatten sie schon die halbe Flasche geleert.

„Schön, dass ihr es euch gut gehen lasst, während wir die ganze Arbeit hatten."

Hoss beugte sich zu Koko und gab ihr einen Kuss und nahm sie dann ihn den Arm. „Wir haben euch einen warmen Punsch gemacht."

Zur gleichen Zeit war Adam aufgestanden und brachte den Punch zum Tisch. Mit einem Grinsen schoben dann die Männer den Tisch weg und setzten sich mit Koko und Bridget im Arm auf den Boden. Die Frauen schüttelten den Kopf, aber schon recht bald verbrachten die vier einen schönen Abend vor dem Feuer. Adam hatte Bridget ins Ohr geflüstert, dass er sich schon darauf freuen würde, später von ihr den Rücken eingecremt zu bekommen.

XXXX

Ganz behutsam hob Mitch Yvette vom Wagen herunter. Aber er ließ sie nicht los, sondern hielt sie weiter an der Hüfte fest. „Ich halte es immer noch nicht für eine gute Idee, Mitch."

„Sweety, ich weiß doch ganz genau wie gerne du die Weihnachtsmesse besuchst. Nur jetzt musst du dich nicht mehr , wie die anderen Mädchen aus dem Club, hinten in der Ecke verstecken."

Liebevoll sah sie ihn an. „Aber du weißt doch, was der Pastor und seine Frau über mich nicht nur denken sondern auch sagen."

„Ich gehe mit meiner Familie zur Messe, und es soll nur einer wagen zu sagen, wir sind hier nicht willkommen."

Ihr Lächeln breitete sich bis zu ihren Augen aus. Es war kurz nach dem Sommer, da hatte sie gemerkt, dass irgendetwas anders war. Ihr Mann hatte mit einem Mal eine andere Einstellung was die Familie betraf. Zwar war er auch etwas nachdenklicher und schweigsamer geworden als er sowieso schon war, aber er zeigte nicht nur ihr, sondern auch den Kindern immer wieder wie wichtig sie ihm waren. Es waren zwar nur kleine Gesten, und am Anfang hatte sie diese gar nicht so wahrgenommen, aber dann, als es ihr bewusst wurde, hatte sie darauf geachtet. Nie zuvor war er in der Nacht einfach aufgestanden und hatte sich um Isabelle gekümmert, wie er es nun machte. Auch mit Scotty war er mehr als einmal zum Angeln geritten. „Ich liebe dich, Mitch."

„Du bist das Wichtigste in meinen Leben, Sweety."

Zärtlich küssten sie sich, und erst dann half er Scotty vom Wagen und nahm den Korb in dem Isabelle schlief herunter. Unbemerkt schaute sich Scotty um, ob er George irgendwo sehen konnte. Recht schnell hatten George und Scotty mitbekommen, dass ihre Väter nicht gerade die besten Freunde waren. So freuten sie sich, wenn es solche Veranstaltungen wie heute gab, bei denen alle zusammenkamen, und sie sich sehen konnten. Mitch reichte seiner Frau den Arm, und sie hakte sich bei ihm ein und sie betraten die Kirche.

X

„Du hast es mir versprochen."

Mit einer Hand packte Brent seinen Sohn am Revers der Jacke. „Sei vorsichtig, wie du mit mir sprichst, mein Junge."

Wütend blickten Jakes Augen seinen Vater an. Durch die Zähne zischte er ihm dann zu. „Du hast es versprochen."

„Ich bin ja hier oder nicht?"

Er ließ seinen Sohn los und schubste ihn etwas von sich weg. Dann lief er zu Ally, die etwas von ihm entfernt stand und sich unterhielt. Mit geballten Fäusten sah er seinem Vater hinterher.

„Hallo Jake, …. Jake?"

Riccardo boxte seinen Schulfreund gegen den Arm.

„Hallo Riccardo."

Mit den Händen in der Jackentasche stellte sich Riccardo vor Jake. „Hast du dich mit deinen Eltern gestritten?"

„Nur mit meinen Vater."

Giovannas Sohn drehte sich um. „Was ist passiert? Hat er wieder so viel getrunken?"

Die Augen waren immer noch bei seinem Vater. „Dabei hat er versprochen zu Weihnachten nicht zu trinken. Ich wollte einmal an Weihnachten meine Mutter nicht weinend in der Küche stehen sehen. Jedes Jahr versuchte sie es vor mir immer zu verbergen, aber ich bekomme es immer genau mit. Jedes Mal. Ich hasse ihn dafür."

Auch Riccardo schaute zu dem Schuhmacher. „So betrunken sieht er doch gar nicht aus."

„Nach der Messe wird er wieder in den Saloon gehen und dann wird der Tag morgen wieder so sein wie immer. Dann wird er nur im Bett liegen und brüllen oder beim Sheriff in der Zelle sein, was für meine Mutter eigentlich besser wäre."

„Komm doch morgen zu uns raus. Einer mehr am Tisch fällt doch bei uns nicht auf."

Jake schlug Riccardo mit der flachen Hand gegen die Schulter. „Idiot, …"

Aber dann lachte er schon wieder. „Ich kann meine Mutter nicht alleine lassen. Nicht zu Weihnachten. Es wird schon werden. Wie immer."

Ohne die Hände aus den Taschen zu nehmen, stieß Riccardo Jake mit dem Arm an. Er war froh, dass er in Jake einen Freund gefunden hatte. Gerade jetzt, wo Bernardo, wie auch Tyler, weg war, waren nur noch die Mädchen da, die aber in letzter Zeit nicht mehr so gern die Zeit mit ihn verbringen wollten. So hatte er sich mit Jake angefreundet, auch wenn dieser wie Winona erst elf war. „Komm lass uns rein gehen."

Schnaufend folgte Jake Giovannas Sohn.

X

Sie hatten gerade erst den Vorplatz der Kirche erreicht, und Adam war schon geschafft. Er war nur heilfroh, dass Hoss sich bereit erklärt hatte ihn zu begleiten. Ohne ihn wäre er sicher auf halbem Weg wieder zurückgefahren. Als er zugesagt hatte, dass er wegen Sophie und Winona zur Weihnachtsmesse gehen würde, hatte Adam sich das so vorgestellt, dass er sich in die hinterste Ecke stellen würde bis die Messe vorbei war. Nun hatte sich Bridget nach Kokos Geburtstag eine heftige Erkältung zugezogen, und sie hatte sich noch nicht richtig erholt gehabt, da hatten sich Cholette und Chesmu bei ihr angesteckt. So musste sie heute zu Hause bleiben. Nach ihrem Blick wagte Adam erst gar nicht zu fragen, ob sie nicht doch lieber alle auf die Messe verzichten könnten. So war Aiyana bei Bridget geblieben, um ihr etwas unter die Arme zu greifen, und er hatte auf dem Weg in die Stadt Hoss abgeholt, der ihm dann bei den Zwillingen und Neisha helfen sollte. Um Sophie und Winona machte er sich keine Gedanken. Die kamen gut alleine zurecht, und dann würden ja auch noch Joe und Dianne da sein, wenn wirklich alles drunter und drüber gehen sollte. Heilfroh war er nur, dass Nick nicht mitgekommen war. Dann würde wahrscheinlich die Messe nicht so ablaufen, wie es der Pastor gerne hätte.

Adam machte die Zügel fest und schwang sich vom Wagen herunter. Hoss hatte inzwischen den Mädchen beim Absteigen geholfen. Mit übereinandergelegten Armen stellte Adam sich dann vor den Kindern auf und schaute sie ernst an. „Ich möchte in der Kirche kein Gezanke oder anderen Ärger haben. Das gilt insbesondere für dich, George. Du bleibst die ganze Zeit an meiner Seite. Clair und Neisha ihr setzt euch zu Hoss, und um euch beide …" Er schaute zu seinen beiden Schwestern. „… muss ich mir ja keine Gedanken machen."

Mit dem linken Arm zeigte er zum Eingang der Kirche und trat einen Schritt zur Seite. „Kopf hoch, großer Bruder. Was soll schon schief gehen? In gut einer Stunde machen wir uns wieder auf den Weg nach Hause."

„Ich hoffe es, Hoss. Ich hoffe es wirklich, aber irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, das wird nicht so sein."

Aufmunternd klopfte ihm Hoss auf den Rücken. „Nur, wenn du nach der Messe wieder mit Tom stundenlang über unwichtigen Dinge sprichst."

Der Seitenblick von Adam reichte schon, dass Hoss lachen musste. Dann schlug er Adam gegen den Oberarm. „Schau, da sind Joe und Dianne."

Mehrmals musste sich Adam über den Oberarm streichen. „Hoss, kannst du damit aufhören, mir ständig gegen den Arm zu boxen? Es reicht, wenn du mir sagt, dass dort Joe ist."

„Versuch es mir zu merken."

Winkend lief Hoss zu seinem kleinen Bruder, und mit noch keiner besseren Laune folgte Adam ihm.

Yvette saß mit den Kindern in der letzten Reihe. Wie jedes Jahr zur Mitternachtsmesse war die Kirche bis auf den letzten Platz besetzt, und bis zur Tür standen die Leute die keinen Sitzplatz mehr bekommen hatten. Mitch stand hinter seiner Familie. Einige der „netten" Bewohner hatten ihnen zwar vielsagende Blicke zugeworfen, die aber alle an ihm abgeprallt waren. Er würde nämlich nicht hinter dem Berg halten, wer doch hin und wieder dem Club einen Besuch abgestattet hatte, wenn er meinte ihn beschimpfen zu müssen.

Noch hatte die Messe nicht angefangen, und noch immer strömten die Leute in die Kirche. So herrschte ein ziemliches Gedränge, und ständig stand jemand anders neben Mitch. Dann stockte ihm der Atem und sein Rücken verspannte sich. Neben ihm stand Hugh. Seit der Sache mit Lewis hatten sie kaum ein Wort mehr miteinander gesprochen. Sein Vater hatte, wie auch der Rest der Familie, nicht verstanden, dass er seinen Cousin erschossen hatte, um den Indianerjungen zu retten. Am Anfang hatte Mitch damit gehadert, dass die gesamte Familie sich von ihm distanziert hatte, aber dann hatte er Yvette getroffen. Von dem Tag an störte es ihn nicht mehr, und erst recht nicht, seit er sich wieder daran erinnern konnte, was damals auf der Ranch wirklich passiert war. Hugh hob seinen Kopf etwas an, und er schaute ihn von oben bis unten an. „Meinst mit einem Anzug wird aus dir ein Ehrenmann?"

Es kostete Mitch seine gesamte Kraft nicht die Beherrschung zu verlieren. Dann sah Hugh zu seinen beiden Enkelkinder. „Ich hoffe du wirst wenigstens deine Kinder anständig erziehen. … Obwohl, bei dieser Mutter ..."

Wütend drehte sich Mitch zu seinem Vater, aber bevor er etwas sagen konnte, fing das Orgelspiel an und die Messe begann.

X

Winona saß auf der Bank, und wie immer wenn sie in die Kirche gehen musste, wackelte sie mit den Füßen und schaute auf ihre Schuhe. Sie hatte gehofft, dass sich Riccardo zu ihr setzen würde, aber wie so oft in letzter Zeit, war er mit ihr oder sie mit ihm sauer. Bis zuletzt hatte sie gehofft, dass sie nicht fahren würden, aber Bridget hatte gesagt, sie hätte es Emillia versprochen, wenn das Wetter es zuließe, dass sie gehen würden. Und so saß sie nun hier und musste dieser monotonen Stimme von Billinghurst folgen. Wie schon damals in der Schule fiel es ihr schwer zuzuhören, was er erzählte. Dann schaute sie sich um. Es war recht voll, und so konnte sie den Baum kaum sehen. Das war aber das Einzige worauf sie sich freute. Am Ende der Messe durfte sich jedes Kind eine Süßigkeit vom Baum nehmen. Eine der Zuckerstange glitzerte besonders schön im Kerzenlicht, und sie würde versuchen, genau diese zu bekommen. Weiter wanderten ihre Augen durch die Reihen. Riccardo hatte mit seinen Eltern und den Kindern aus dem Waisenhaus einen Platz ziemlich weit vorne gefunden. Sie musste schmunzeln, als sie sah, dass Rose neben Finn saß, der Eaton auf dem Schoß hatte. Sie wusste von Riccardo, das Tico und die Cowboys eine Wette abgeschlossen hatten, wann Finn endlich den Mut aufbringen würde, Rose offiziell den Hof zu machen.

Winona lehnte sich zurück und verdrehte die Augen, als sie hörte wie laut ihre Schwester mitsang ohne einmal auf den Text sehen zu müssen. Lachen musste sie, als sie George sah, der genauso gelangweilt neben Wynono saß wie sie. Aber sobald er nur etwas zappelte, bekam er von seinem Vater einen Blick zugeworfen, der ihn augenblicklich daran erinnerte, wie er sich zu benehmen hatte. Nach einer Weile sah sie nach vorne. Der Pastor hielt nun die Predigt, und wieder hörte sie nur mit halbem Ohr hin.

Wenn sie erwachsen war, würde sie nicht mehr in die Kirche gehen. Genauso wie es ihr Bruder ja sonst auch nicht machte. Mit Sophie hätte sie ja jemanden, der die Ehre der Familie vertrat. Wie jedes Jahr hatte Winona sehr lange gebraucht, sich für die Kirche anzuziehen, während ihre Schwester vor Freude durchs halbe Hause gerannt war, weil sie von Bridget ein neues Kleid bekommen hatte. Dass sie ihr Lieblingskleid von Pelipa nicht anziehen durfte, hatte Adam ihr schon vor Wochen gesagt. Wütend hatte sie an dem Tag die Tür geknallt. Ihr Bruder war manchmal genauso gemein wie ihr Vater. Wahrscheinlich waren alle Männer so. Frauen mussten immer hübsch aussehen und durften nur Kochen und putzen. Jungs konnten sich auch mehr erlauben. Wenn sie sah, was George so alles anstellte, hätte sie sich das niemals erlauben dürfen. Nun war ihr nicht nur langweilig, nun wurde sie auch wütend. Sie verschränkte die Arme und fragte sich, warum sie kein Junge war. Alles wäre viel einfacher. Dann legte sie den Kopf schräg. Der Pastor redete davon, was er in diesen Jahr erlebt hatte, und wie erschrocken er doch war, wie sich einige Dinge in der Gemeinde entwickelt hatten, und dass gerade die Männer doch noch mehr auf ihre Frauen achten sollten, und diese auf keinen Fall die Zeitungen lesen sollten, die davon berichten, wie doch einige Frauen aus den großen Städten vom rechten Wege abgekommen waren und versuchten eigene Entscheidungen treffen zu wollen und doch tatsächlich behaupteten, sie könnten ein erfülltes Leben auch ohne Mann führen. Winona öffnete den Mund und blickte starr zum Pastor. Das hatte dieser doch nicht gerade wirklich gesagt? Noch unfassbarer war für sie, dass keiner so fassungslos war wie sie. Und dann kochte ihre Wut über, als sie die nächsten Sätze hörte.

„Wie schon im Brief von Paulus an die Epheser steht, …. Ihr Frauen, ordnet euch euren Männern unter wie dem Herrn. Denn der Mann ist das Haupt der Frau, wie auch Christus das Haupt der Gemeinde ist, die er als sein Leib erlöst hat. Aber wie nun die Gemeinde sich Christus unterordnet, so sollen sich auch die Frauen ihren Männern unterordnen in allen Dingen, … und weiter heißt es aber auch …."

Weiter kam der Pastor jedoch nicht, denn Winona war von der Bank aufgesprungen und stand nun auf dieser, und ihre Stimme hallte von den Wänden wider, so laut schrie sie.

„WIE BITTE, ….. ICH SOLL WAS MACHEN? NIEMALS WERDE ICH MICH EINEM MANN UNTERORDNEN! KEINE FRAU MUSS DAS!"

Völlig fassungslos schaute Adam zu seiner Schwester. Völlig unfähig etwas zu sagen oder zu machen blickte er zu Hoss. Joe, der seiner Schwester am nächsten saß, war aber auch nicht in der Lage etwas zu machen, weil er damit kämpfen musste nicht zu laut zu lachen. Auch der Seitenhieb von Dianne sorgte nicht dafür, dass er mit dem Grinsen aufhörte. Winona hingegen war so in Fahrt, dass sie nicht eine Sekunde an ihre Erziehung dachte. „WARUM SOLLTE EIN MANN BESSER ALS EINE FRAU SEIN? ICH KENNE GENUG JUNGS, DIE WEDER LESEN NOCH SCHREIBEN KÖNNEN, UND DIE SOLLEN DANN ÜBER MICH BERSTIMMEN?"

Wie auch der überwiegende Teil der Gemeinde stand der Pastor mit offenem Mund da und schaute zu Bens Tochter, die mit wild fuchtelnden Armen auf der Bank stand.

„JA. GIB'S IHNEN, KLEINE. KEINER WILL DOCH WIRKLICH HIER SEIN. …. IM SALOON HABEN WIR MEHR SPASS."

Allys Mann stand links an der Wand der Kirche und applaudierte Winona nun zu. Er fiel jedoch zur Seite, als er von seinem Nebenmann geschubst und ermahnt wurde den Mund zu halten. Brent hatte schon so viel Alkohol getrunken, dass es ihm nicht möglich war, nach dem Schlag gerade stehen zu bleiben. So stieß er gegen den Mann neben ihm. Der aber sofort zurückschubste. Im Nu entstand ein kleines Gerangel an der Seite.

Abfällig lachte Hugh neben Mitch los. „Da sieht man wieder was passiert, wenn Kinder zu viel Kontakt mit den Wilden haben. Ben Cartwright hätte damals seinem Sohn mal richtig klar machen sollen, dass er die Finger von diesem Flitchen lassen sollte. So wie ich es dir auch gezeigt habe, als du auf diesen völlig absurden Gedanken gekommen bist, diese Göre zu deinem Geburtstag einzuladen."

Mitch musste die Augen schließen, als er an diesen Tag dachte. Koko war erst wenige Tage in der Schule gewesen, und er hatte es gemocht wie sie lachte, und so wollte er sie zu seinem Geburtstag einladen. Es hatte sehr lange gedauert bis er begriffen hatte, warum sein Vater völlig außer sich war, als er ihm seinen Wunsch mitteilte. Danach kam er nie wieder auf die Idee Koko einzuladen. Besonders da Hugh ihm an diesem Tag auch erzählte, was angeblich genau auf der Ranch passiert war. Sämtliche Grausamkeiten, die ihm nur eingefallen waren, hatte er Mitch erzählt. Danach wurde seine Wut auf die Indianer von Tag zu Tag größer, obwohl in ihm immer ein kleines Gefühl war, das dieser Hass nicht richtig war.

Mitch öffnete die Augen nur einen Spalt. „Was sollte er denn machen? Das, was du mit meinen Eltern gemacht hast?"

Verwundert blickte Hugh ihn an. „Du brauchst mich nicht anzusehen. Ich weiß, was du mit Jasper und Clint gemacht hast."

Nun wandte sich Mitch seinem Vater direkt zu. In seinen Augen und in seiner Stimme spiegelte sich die gesamte Wut wieder, die in ihm steckte. „Du hast sie umgebracht. Sie war schwanger, und du hast ihr in den Bauch getreten."

Weit aufgerissen waren die Augen von Hugh, dann lachte er genauso laut wie damals los. Unverzüglich richteten sich alle Blicke auf ihn. „Und ich dachte, ich hätte dir die Wahrheit rausgeprügelt. Sag mir nicht, dass du wirklich was für die Rothaut empfunden hast. Sie war eine Wilde. John war nicht mal mit ihr verheiratet. Obwohl, was will ich erwarten. Du bist ja auch mit einer Hure zusammen."

Die zwei Zähne, die Hugh durch den Faustschlag von Mitch verlor, flogen vier Bankreihen nach vorne. Hugh stolperte nach hinten weg. Wie schon an der Seite des Schumachers entwickelte sich nun im hinteren Bereich eine handfeste Schlägerei.

Währenddessen hatte sich Adam von seinem Schock erholt und zog eine noch schimpfende Winona von der Bank herunter. Er kam jedoch gar nicht dazu, ihr irgendetwas zu sagen, weil sich die Schlägerei immer weiter ausbreitete.

„Adam, warum war es mir nur so klar, dass du dich nicht um deine Schwestern kümmern kannst?"

Genervt drehte sich Adam zu Tylers Vater. „Marc, …. verschwinde."

Zur Bekräftigung seiner Worte schob er mit der flachen Hand seinen alten Schulkameraden von sich weg. Er kam dann aber nicht mehr dazu, seine Aufmerksamkeit seiner Schwester zu widmen, weil ihm Marcs Schwager von hinten in den Rücken sprang. Mit ziemlicher Wucht knallte Adam nach vorne gegen die Bank vor sich und ging in die Knie. Was dann Marc sofort ausnutzte, um Adam einen Schlag mit dem Knie unter dessen Kinn zu versetzten.

Hoss, der gesehen hatte, dass sein Bruder erhebliche Probleme hatte, wühlte sich durch die Leute um ihm zu helfen. Von der anderen Seite kam Joe über die Bänke gelaufen um Adam beizustehen, der nun von Marc und dessen Schwager bearbeitet wurde. Zwischen den beiden Bänken war so wenig Platz, dass Adam gar keine Chance hatte, sich gegen die Schläge zu wehren. Die gesamte Kirche war nur noch ein großes Schlachtfeld. Die Frauen versuchten unter lautem Kreischen mit den Kindern die Kirche zu verlassen. Kaum einer der Männer war nicht in die Schlägerei verwickelt. Sogar die Älteren unter ihnen mischten mit. Vorne rannte der Pastor von links nach rechts und versuchte die Gemüter zu beruhigen, was ihm aber nicht im Geringsten gelang.

„Finn, los …. wir müssen Adam helfen."

„Wir müssen die Kinder rausbringen."

Ängstlich hing Eaton an Finns Hals. Auch die anderen kleineren Kinder schauten mit großen Augen zu den Erwachsenen. Tico war hin und her gerissen. „Finn, Sie bringen Rose und Giovanna mit den Kinder hier raus. Ich muss meinem Boss helfen."

„Aber …."

Finn hatte noch die Hand gehoben, aber da lief Tico schon über die Bänke, und mit einem Hechtsprung stürzte er sich auf ein Knäuel von Männern. Ungläubig drehte sich Finn um die eigene Achse und fragte sich, wie eine Weihnachtsmesse so enden konnte. Dann fasste ihn Rose an Arm. „Wir müssen mit den Kindern hier raus. Bevor ihnen etwas passiert."

So zögerte Finn nicht lange und schnappte sich die Kinder und flüchtete mit ihnen, Giovanna und Rose durch einen Seitenausgang nach draußen.

Dianne hatte es irgendwie geschafft, sich mit Mary-Beth auf dem Arm zu Clair durchzukämpfen, die weinend noch immer auf der Bank saß. Riccardo hatte sich zu Winona durchgekämpft. Mit ihr zusammen hatte er Neisha an die Hand genommen. Mit Dianne versuchten sie dann irgendwie zur Tür zu kommen. Dianne nahm sich vor, wenn sie George draußen vor der Tür nicht finden würde, dass sie dann noch einmal zurückehren würde. Auf dem ganzen Weg nach draußen, blickte sie sich immer wieder um, ob sie ihren Neffen irgendwo sehen konnte.

Als Adam zu seiner Schwester lief, kniete sich George sofort auf die Bank und sah nach hinten, wo Scotty saß. Der stand auf der Bank und feuerte seinen Vater an, der sich mit drei anderen Männern prügelte. George kletterte von der Bank und robbte unter den Bänken durch zu seinem Freund. Als er bei ihm angekommen war, zog er ihn an der Hose. Scotty schaute nach unten und grinste, und bevor seine Mutter es überhaupt mitbekam, war Scotty mit George im Gewühl verschwunden.

George zog seinen Freund mit in eine Ecke in der Nähe des Taufbeckens. „Dein Vater ist richtig stark. Der steht immer noch - bei drei Männern."

„Wo ist dein Vater?"

George schaute um das Becken rum und zuckte dann mit den Schultern. „Ich sehe ihn nicht."

„Was machen wir jetzt?"

Mit einem sehr breiten Grinsen zeigte George auf den Baum mit den Süßigkeiten. „Die sind alle für uns."

Auch Scottys Augen glitzerten, als er zu dem Baum sah. Dann nickten sich die beiden Jungs zu. Bevor sie aber losliefen, hielt Scotty seinen Freund fest. „Wir sollten aber auch welche für Nick einstecken."

„Das machen wir. Ich sehe ihn ja morgen bei meinem Onkel auf der Ponderosa."

Geduckt rannten die Jungs zu dem Baum.

Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit hatte Hoss es endlich geschafft, und hatte einen nach dem anderen, der auf Adam einschlug, zur Seite geschleudert. Mit Joes Hilfe konnten sie ihren Bruder dann auf die Bank setzen, aber sie kamen nicht dazu mit Adam zu reden, weil sie schon wieder von allen Seiten Schläge einkassieren mussten. Adam schüttelte immer wieder den Kopf, um nicht mehr alles vor sich verschwommen zu sehen. Dann sah er vor sich, wie Tico ziemlich in die Mangel genommen wurde. Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, und dass die drei Bänke ein Hindernis darstellten, eilte er seinen Vormann zu Hilfe.

Tom hatte sich mit Steve geeinigt, dass dieser in diesem Jahr die Messe besuchen durfte, und Tom dafür den Weihnachtstag in Ruhe mit seiner Familie verbringen konnte. So war der Sheriff auf seiner letzten Runde und wollte gerade nach Hause laufen, als er Kreischen und Geschrei aus Richtung der Kirche hörte. Verwundert machte er sich mit schnellen Schritten auf den Weg, um nachzusehen was dort los war.

Schon viel hatte der Sheriff in seinem Job gesehen und erlebt. Aber was er nun vor der Kirche sah, verschlug ihm die Sprache. Vor der Kirche war eine wilde Schlägerei im Gange. Kinder rannten durch die Gegend. Einige von ihnen ließen sich durch die Prügelei nicht stören und veranstalteten eine Schneeballschlacht. Es war sehr laut. Eine Mischung von Schreien und Weinen und Lachen. Die ganze Szene wirkte sehr surreal. Erst als ein Mann aus der Kirche gerannt kam und laut „FEUER!" schrie und hinter ihm die ersten Rauchschwaden deutlich zu sehen waren, setzten sich seine Füße wieder in Bewegung.


	124. Chapter 124

Adam lehnte am Wagen und versuchte ziemlich erfolglos die Schmerzen in seinem Rücken zu ignorieren. Während der letzten Wochenenden und Abende hatten sie den Schutt der Reste der Kirche abgefahren. Viel war nicht übrig geblieben, was sie noch hätten verwenden können. Zum Glück waren genug helfende Hände da, die inzwischen ein Fundament für die neue Kirche gebaut hatten und bereits die Mauern hochgezogen hatten. Nun fehlten noch das Dach und der Innenausbau. Bitter lachte Adam auf. NUR …! Wenn er an die Zeit seit Weihnachten dachte, hatte er keinen Schimmer, wann er das letzte Mal länger als drei Stunden am Stück geschlafen hatte. Neben der Baustelle musste er sich um die Ponderosa kümmern und dann eben auch um den Neubau der Kirche. Es stand ja außer Frage, dass er die Verantwortung dafür übernahm was passiert war.

In wenigen Wochen würde dann auch die Frühjahrsarbeit mit dem Round-up anstehen. Mehrmals wischte er sich mit der Hand über die Augen. Niemals hätte er gedacht, dass er die Tage zählen würde, bis sein Vater endlich wieder da sein würde, und eigentlich hatte er gehofft, dass er schon ein Telegramm geschickt hätte, wann sie denn nun in Virginia City eintreffen würden. Denn nachdem was Adam geplant hatte, müssten Emillia und sein Vater bereits in New York eingetroffen sein und sich auf dem Rückweg nach Nevada befinden, ….. eigentlich, … aber so wie der letzte Brief geschrieben war, und wie Adam seinen Vater kannte, hatte der die Reisepläne alle durcheinander geworfen.

Jetzt ließ Adam seine Hand auf den Augen liegen und atmete schwer aus. Joe würde sicher laut lachen, wenn er ihn jetzt so sehen würde und ihm wieder erzählen, dass er langsam alt werden würde.

Mit einem kurzen Blick über die Schulter schaute Adam zu dem Platz an dem die alte Kirche stand. Etwas seitlich davon stand bereits die Neue. Natürlich größer und prachtvoller als die Alte. Billinghurst hatte es sich nicht nehmen lassen, ständig bei Adam aufzutauchen, um sich die Pläne anzusehen und immer wieder etwas zu verändern. Zähneknirschend hatte Adam die Zeichnungen dann umgestaltet.

Am Wochenende würde nun das Dach dran kommen und der Innenbereich. Das Ganze hatte der Pfarrer zum Anlass genommen, es wie ein kleines Stadtfest zu gestalten. Er badete darin, dass die Gemeinde so harmonisch zusammenarbeitete, und da fast so gut wie jeder ein schlechtes Gewissen hatte, wegen dem was bei der Weihnachtsmesse passiert war, würden sie relativ schnell mit den Bau vorankommen und fertig werden. Das war das einzig Positive an der Sache. Dann nämlich konnte Adam sich seiner eigentlichen Arbeit wieder zuwenden. Zuerst jedoch müsste er es jedoch schaffen nun endlich den Wagen loszulassen, um sich weiter um den Berg von Schutt zu kümmern.

„Was ist los? Macht du schon schlapp?"

Stöhnend verdrehte Adam die Augen, die noch immer durch seine Hand verdeckt waren. Simon und seine Sprüche hatten ihm jetzt gerade noch gefehlt. Schon den ganzen Tag lief dieser mit einem breiten Grinsen herum. Wahrscheinlich hatte er zum Frühstück wieder geraucht. Anders konnte es sich Adam nicht erklären, wie sein Freund Spaß bei dieser Arbeit haben konnte. Besonders, da ja gerade er kein Freund des Pfarrers war.

Da Adam sich nicht groß bewegte, setzte sich Simon auf den Rand der Ladefläche. „Der Rücken?"

Da es nur ein leises Knurren als Antwort gab, ging Simon davon aus, dass er recht hatte, was seine guten Laune aber nicht minderte. Der Lehrer nahm seinen Tabakbeutel aus der Tasche und drehte sich eine Zigarette und hielt sie Adam hin. Skeptisch schaute dieser auf das Angebot.

„Keine Angst. Ist ganz normaler Tabak."

„Bist du krank? Was ist mit deiner Pfeife?"

Kopfschüttelnd lehnte Adam die Zigarette ab. Lächelnd zündete Simon diese dann an und nahm erst einige Züge. „Ich habe Pelipa versprochen, nur noch hin und wieder die Pfeife zu rauchen, und gegen die Zigaretten hat sie nichts."

„Und wo kommt dann deine gute Laune her?"

Das Grinsen von Jenkins wurde größer und sofort wusste Adam was los war. „Simon, Pinu'u wird gerade mal ein Jahr."

„Willst gerade du mir sagen, wie viele Kinder man haben sollte?"

Erneut holte Adam tief Luft. Der Schlafmangel, der Haufen an Arbeit und sein Rücken ließen ihn so einiges nicht gelassen sehen, wie es eigentlich sonst der Fall war. Besonders, wenn er an den Stapel von Papieren dachte, die noch in seinem Büro lagen. „Sicher nicht, aber du solltest auch mal an Pelipa denken und nicht nur daran, endlich einen Sohn zubekommen."

„Aber dieses Mal wird es einer. Ich weiß das."

„Sicher."

Mit der Hand vor dem Mund schaute Adam wieder über seine Schulter. Aber wie schon einige Minuten zuvor hatte sich das Bild nicht verändert. Seine müden Augen wanderten wieder zurück zu Jenks. „Bist du dir sicher, dass du dir einen Jungen wünschst?"

Mit den Daumen zeigte Adam über seine Schulter.

„Also, was mir erzählt wurde, war ja ein Mädchen daran schuld, dass es so weit gekommen ist, und …" Der Lehrer schmunzelte wieder ziemlich frech seinen Freund an. „… auch wenn du deinen Sonnenschein in Schutz nehmen willst, kannst du nicht abstreiten, dass sie mit ihrem Verhalten doch das eine oder andere erst zum Laufen gebracht hat. Hast du eigentlich schon eurem Vater davon geschrieben?"

Adam wandte den Blick von dem laut lachenden Simon ab, und seine Gedanken kehrten zurück zu dem Abend, der alles andere als besinnlich zu Ende gegangen war …

… Nick und George musste sich immer wieder hinter einer Bank verstecken bis sie dann letztendlich den Baum erreicht hatten. „George, schau … dein Vater."

George schaute in die Richtung, in die sein Freund zeigte und fing an zu lächeln. Genauso wie Scotts Vater nahm er es gerade mit drei anderen auf, um Tico zu helfen. „Unsere Pas werde sie alle fertig machen."

Scotty lugte durch einen der Zweige hindurch und schlug mit der Faust jedes Mal mit, wenn Adam ausholte. „Jaaaa, …. und wenn wir groß sind, dann machen wir sie auch alle fertig."

„Mit Nick zusammen. Wir sind dann die Sheriffs der Stadt, und alle haben Angst vor uns."

Lachend hielten sich die beiden Jungs an den Zweigen fest und schauten der Schlägerei weiter zu. „Wir werden nicht am Boden liegen."

Nun war es George, der zu einer der Bänke zeigte. Den Jungs stand der Mund offen, als sie sahen wie Steve durch einen Faustschlag gleich über zwei Bänke flog und am Boden liegen blieb.

„Das wäre meinem Pa nicht passiert. Der ist viel stärker."

„Meinem auch nicht, und außerdem ist dann auch noch Onkel Hoss da. Der macht sie alle platt."

Mit großen Augen blickte Scotty ihn an. „Ja, dein Onkel ist richtig groß. Ich glaube auch mein Pa würde ihn nicht umhauen können."

„Keiner kann Onkel Hoss umhauen."

Scotty setzte sich auf den Boden hinter dem Baum. „Meinst du, Nick wird auch so stark? Dann könnte er der Sheriff werden und wir die Deputies."

Nachdenklich ging George neben seinem Freund in die Hocke. „Mhhhh, … weiß nicht. Onkel Hoss ist größer als Matȟó, und Bären sind richtig stark."

Weiter sehr nachdenklich schauten beide zu Boden, aber solange sie es auch versuchten, sie konnten sich Nick nicht so groß vorstellen.

„Scotty, hast du das gesehen?"

Erschrocken hob Mitchs Sohn den Kopf an. „Was?"

Mit dem Finger zeigte George auf einen Ast, der sehr weit oben war. Ganz weit oben hing ein ziemlich großes Schokoladenbonbon. Eines von denen, die es so noch nie hier in Virginia City gab. Mr. Nelson aus dem Laden hatte sie schon die ganzen letzten Wochen in seinem Schaufenster besonders platziert, und immer wenn George mit seinen Geschwistern in der Stadt war, hatten sie sich alle die Nase an der Scheibe platt gedrückt.

„Ist das eines von den neuen Schokoladenbonbons?"

„Ja, und einer von den besonders Großen."

Mit dem Kopf weit in den Nacken gestreckt standen Scotty und George auf. Ganz leise war die Stimme von George, und bei dem Krach, der in der Kirche herrschte, auch kaum zu hören. „Den muss ich haben."

Auch Scottys Stimme war nicht viel lauter. „Aber wie kommen wir dran?"

Gleichzeitig schauten beide zu ihren Vätern, die jedoch noch immer sehr beschäftig waren. Suchend sah sich Scotty um. „Wir brauchen etwas, auf dem wir hochklettern können."

„Da …." George zeigt auf eine der kleinen Bänke, die an der Seite standen. „… die sind nicht so schwer. Zusammen können wir die sicher bis hierher ziehen."

Ohne länger nachzudenken rannten sie leicht gebeugt zu der Bank, und tatsächlich war sie so leicht, dass die Jungs sie ohne weitere Probleme zum Baum ziehen konnten. Unverzüglich sprangen sie auf die Bank und versuchten an das Bonbon heranzukommen. „Mist, … Scotty, wir sind einfach zu klein. Was machen wir jetzt?"

Wütend betrachtete sich Scotty den Baum, dabei zuppelte er an einem der Äste herum. Dann hatte er die Idee. „George, wir könnten doch den Baum etwas zu uns herziehen. Nur ein Stück, so dass wir an das Bonbon herankommen."

Zur Bekräftigung seiner Idee zog Scotty heftig an dem Ast vor sich, und als Adams Sohn sah, dass sich der Baum leicht bewegte, fand er die Idee genauso gut wie sein Freund. Gemeinsam zogen sie zuerst noch verhalten, dann aber immer kräftiger an den Zweigen. Lachend hüpften sie von der Bank, als sie feststellten, dass der Weihnachtsbaum anfing, sich in ihre Richtung zu neigen. „Noch ein Stück, Scotty. Dann komme ich ran."

„Versuch auch gleich die Zuckerstangen zu greifen."

Schwitzend lief Scotty rückwärts und zog weiter an dem Ast. George sprang wieder auf die Bank. Auf Zehenspitzen versuchte er an die Schokolade zukommen. „Ahhh …"

Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen zog er seinen Arm zurück und schaute auf seine Jacke. Der Unterarm war angesengt und hatte einen Brandloch. Er hatte nicht auf die Kerze geachtet. Am Anfang versuchte er noch, einige der Kerze auszupusten, aber es waren einfach zu viele. Dann sagte er sich, da es sowieso Ärger geben würde wegen dem einen Brandloch, würde die Ansage seines Vaters nicht schlimmer werden, wenn er noch ein zweites bekommen sollte. „Scotty, noch ein ganz kleines Stück."

Mitchs Sohn konnte nicht antworten. Zu anstrengend war es an dem Baum zu ziehen. Da George sah, wie sein Freund kämpfte, zog er nun auch wieder an einem der Äste, mit der anderen Hand versuchte er an die Süßigkeiten zu kommen. Dann ging alles sehr schnell. Bevor er Scotty warnen konnte, kippte der Baum in seine Richtung. Schützend hielt sich George schnell den Arm vor das Gesicht und ging in die Hocke.

Scotty, der sich freute, dass es nun ganz leicht war an dem Ast zu ziehen, hob freudestrahlend den Kopf, aber ganz schnell änderte sich seine Stimmung, als der Baum auf ihn zukam. Sprachlos hob er beide Hände hoch.

Immer wieder bekam Steve von Leonard aus dem Mietsstall die Faust ins Gesicht geschlagen. So taumelte er rückwärts bis er über etwas stolperte. Mit den Armen rudernd versuchte er noch, sich an Leonard festzuhalten. Zusammen lagen sie dann nicht am Boden sondern im Weihnachtsbaum.

„Verdammter Mist ….!"

Fluchend und wild hüpfend zog sich Leonard die Jacke aus, die blitzschnell Feuer gefangen hatte. Wütend schleuderte er sie von sich weg. Auch Steve war relativ schnell wieder auf den Beinen und hüpfte nun zu einer Bank. Dabei hatte er sich seine Jacke ausgezogen und schlug nun gegen sein brennendes Hosenbein. Bevor er sich aber weiter Gedanken über den am Boden liegenden Weihnachtsbaum machen konnte, hatte er schon wieder Leonard im Nacken, der sich bei ihn bedanken wollte, dass er in diesem Monat dreimal eine Nacht in der Zelle verbringen durfte. So bemerkte keiner der beiden Männer, dass Leonards brennende Jacke nun die Vorhänge an der Kanzel entzündete und auch die Äste am Baum an mehreren Stellen anfingen zu brennen.

Es dauerte nicht lange, und die erste der vielen Holzbänke wurde Opfer der Flammen. Immer weiter fraß sich das Feuer durch die einzelnen Reihen.

Mr. Smith, der sich weiter hinten gerade wieder aufrappelte, bemerkte zuerst den Geruch, dann sah er den Qualm und schließlich das Feuer ganz vorne. Laut schrie er los. Mr. Wilson, der in der Nähe der Tür stand, rannte laut brüllend raus.

Tom hatte die Tür der Kirche noch nicht erreicht, da rannten ihm schon die ersten aus der Kirche entgegen. Mühsam musste sich der Sheriff durch die Massen drängen, um in den Raum zu gelangen. Er hatte keine Ahnung was passiert war, aber so wie es in der Kirche aussah, musste mehr vorgefallen. Durch den dichten Rauch sah er den Baum am Boden liegen, aber die ganze Kirche sah aus wie der Saloon, nachdem eine Horde wilder Goldgräber dort zu heftig gefeiert hatte. Aber der Sheriff hatte keine Zeit sich weiter darüber Gedanken zu machen. Recht schnell konnte er an einer Hand abzählen, dass das Feuer nicht mehr zu löschen war. Sie konnten nur versuchen, dass die Kirche kontrolliert abbrannte und nicht noch weitere Häuser Opfer der Flammen werden würden. So winkte er den Männern zu, die sich noch in der Kirche befanden, diese zügig zu verlassen. Der Rauch wurde immer dichter, als er Adam sah, der Tico stützen musste. Schnell war der Sheriff an der Seite seines Freundes. „Du kommst von vorne, … waren da noch Leute?"

Hustend schüttelte Adam den Kopf. „Sie sind alle schon raus. Ich habe nur noch Tico gesucht, da ich wusste, dass er dort zwischen zwei Bänken lag."

Aufmunternd schlug Tom ihm auf den Rücken. „Dann raus mit euch. Ich komme gleich nach."

Nickend verließ Adam leicht humpelnd die Kirche. Hoss und Joe waren schon kurz vor ihm nach draußen gelaufen und hatten so viele wie möglich mitgenommen. Da die Frauen und die Kinder die Messe fluchtartig verlassen hatten, als die Schlägerei ausartete, war sich Adam sicher, dass die Kinder alle vor der Tür sein würden.

Tom schubste die letzten Männer zur Tür. Bevor er jedoch selber nach draußen lief, schaute er noch einmal zwischen die Bänke, um sicher zu gehen, dass nicht noch jemand dort lag. Der Qualm wurde immer schlimmer, und Tom band sich sein Tuch vors Gesicht. Die Augen tränten, der Schweiß lief nur so an ihm herunter, aber er wollte unbedingt auch noch vorne in den ersten Reihen nachsehen. Plötzlich krachte einer der Holzbalken im vorderen Bereich von der Decke. Der Sheriff konnte gerade noch zur Seite springen. Einige Funken trafen ihn jedoch, und er musste sich mehrmals auf den Arm schlagen, damit es dort nicht anfing zu brennen. Über die Brandlöcher, die zurückblieben, machte er sich keine Gedanken. Es wurde immer schwerer zu atmen, aber er schaffte es auch ganz vorne nachzusehen. Erleichtert stellte er fest, dass sich dort keiner aufhielt. Er musste sich jedoch beeilen hier raus zukommen, da erneut etwas zu Boden gekracht war. Lange wurde sich gerade hier vorne die Decke nicht mehr halten können. Er drehte sich um und wollte gerade an der Wand entlang nach draußen laufen, als er ein Geräusch rechts hinter sich vernahm. Er drehte sich um und seine Pupillen weiteten sich, dann konnte er aber nicht weiter nachdenken, weil ein Teil der Decke direkt über ihn zu Boden fiel. Mit einen gewaltigen Satz sprang er nach vorne hinter das Taufbecken.

XX

Die Hände hatte Adam auf die Knie gelegt und musste mehrmals husten, bis er das Gefühl hatte wieder richtig Luft holen zu können. Bevor er sich jedoch aufrichten konnte, bekam er einen kräftigen Schlag in die linke Seite versetzt. „Wo ist mein Sohn?"

Mit Mühe konnte sich Adam auf den Beinen halten und richtete sich auf. Dabei sah er in das finstere Gesicht von Mitch. „Woher soll ich das wissen?"

Sofort packte Mitch ihn an der Jacke und zog ihn zu sich ran. „Ich mach dich fertig, wenn etwas mit ihm passiert ist! Yvette hat gesagt, er ist mit George nach vorne gelaufen."

Adam merkte wie sämtliche Farbe aus seinem Gesicht wich. Er hatte vorne keinen der Jungs gesehen. Er schaute sich um. Erleichtert stellte er fest, dass bei Joe und Dianne alle anderen Kinder standen, aber dann lief ein kalter Schauer über seinen Rücken. George konnte er nämlich nicht sehen. Er drehte sich wieder zu Mitch und bekam augenblicklich einen Faustschlag von ihm versetzt. „Du bist so gut wie tot."

Wütend stieß Adam Scottys Vater von sich weg. „Mein Junge ist genauso verschwunden."

„Nur mit dem Unterschied, dass meiner den ganzen Mist erst macht, seit er mit deinem befreundet ist und daran …" Mitch zeigte auf die brennende Kirche. „.. bist nur du Schuld. Mal wieder ruinierst du mein Leben."

So richtig hatte Adam gar nicht zugehört, .. mehrmals hatte er sich um seine Achse gedreht, in der Hoffnung irgendwo seinen Sohn zu sehen. So hatte er nur die letzten Worte von Mitch mitbekommen. Seine Sorge und seine Hilflosigkeit verwandelten sich in eine immer größer werdende Wut. Er packte sich sein Gegenüber und zog ihn zu sich ran. „Was für ein Problem hast du eigentlich, Mitch? Ständig wirfst du mir an den Kopf, ich wäre an deinem verkorksten Leben Schuld. Ich habe versucht, dir die ganzen Jahre aus dem Weg zu gehen, …."

Weiter kam Adam nicht, da sich Mitch aus dem Griff lösen konnte und Adam unverzüglich einen kräftigen Schlag in den Magen versetzte. Mit den Armen um den Bauch geschlungen ging Adam in die Knie. Er hob den Kopf etwas an, da er darüber verwundert war, dass Mitch anscheinend nicht weiter machte. Mit Entsetzen stellte er dann fest, dass Yvettes Mann zum Eingang der Kirche lief. Zwar war Adam noch nicht in der Lage tief einzuatmen, was ihn jedoch nicht daran hinderte, Mitch von seinem Vorhaben abzuhalten. Auch wenn er ihn nicht leiden konnte, würde er nicht zusehen, wie dieser so etwas Unüberlegtes tun würde. Das Feuer hatte sich rasend schnell ausgebreitet, und niemand, der jetzt noch in der Kirche war, würde da noch lebend raus kommen.

„Lass mich los Adam, …"

„Nein, … das ist Wahnsinn, was du vor hast."

Mit dem Ellenbogen schlug Mitch Adam unters Kinn. Da er jedoch nicht richtig getroffen hatte, konnte Adam sich auf den Beinen halten und versuchte nun Mitch von hinten zu Boden zu drücken. Der jedoch konnte sich recht schnell aus der Umklammerung befreien und stürzte sich auf Adam. Bevor die Situation zwischen den Beiden nun endgültig eskalieren konnte, stand Hoss dazwischen. Von seiner sonst so gutmütigen Art war nichts zu sehen. Seine Stimme war tiefer als Mitch oder Adam sie je gehört hatten. Mit einem Schlucken traten die beiden Männer einen großen Schritt von Hoss zurück und sagten keinen Ton. „Könnte ihr mir mal sagen, was mit euch los ist?"

Sprachlos schaute Mitch Hoss an, als dieser ihn am Arm packte und zu Yvette drehte. „Statt dich um deine Frau zu kümmern, die vor Sorge gar nicht mehr weiß, was sie machen soll, prügelt ihr euch immer noch wie die kleinen Schuljungen!"

Mitch sah zu seiner Frau, die Isabelle fest an sich gedrückt hatte und suchend vor der Kirche hin und her lief. Heftig zog er seinen Arm von Hoss weg und mit einem Blick zu Adam, der deutlich zeigte, dass sie noch nicht miteinander fertig waren, ging er zu Yvette.

Ohne seinen Bruder anzusehen, griff Hoss mit einer Hand an dessen Revers und zog ihn zu sich.

„Hast du heute deinen Verstand zuhause gelassen, oder wie sonst kann ich mir dein Verhalten erklären?"

Finster blickte Hoss Adam an. Der brachte nur ein Wort raus. „George …"

„Wir werden ihn schon finden, aber dort drüben stehen noch mehr deiner Kinder, die vor Angst nur am Zittern sind, weil sie nicht wissen, was hier eigentlich gerade passiert, und anstatt ihr Vater bei ihnen wäre, meinst du, dich mal wieder mit Mitch anlegen zu müssen."

Adams Kopf sackte nach unten und die Hand legte sich vor die Augen. Mehrmals holte er tief Luft, dann legte sich eine Hand auf seinen Arm und eine sehr leise Stimme sprach ihn an. „Adam, …. Tom, …. hast du Tom geseh…"

Sybil konnte nicht weiter sprechen, und Adams Kopf drehte sich abrupt zur Kirche. „Er …er wollte nach mir rauskommen."

Sybils verweinte Augen sahen ihn an. „Ich habe gesehen wie er rein ging, aber nicht wie er wieder …, Adam, …" Sie krallte sich förmlich in seinen Arm. „Tom ist doch nicht noch … ?"

Völlig unfähig etwas zu sagen oder zu tun stand Adam mit offenem Mund vor ihr. So nahm Hoss Toms Frau in den Arm und sprach einige beruhigende Worte zu ihr. Mit einer Hand stieß er gegen Adams Brustkorb und zeigte zu Dianne und Joe. Wie in Trance wandte sich Adam ab und lief zu seinen Kindern. Clair, die auf dem Arm von Joe war, streckte ihm sofort die Arme entgegen. Er nahm Joe seine Tochter ab, die sich fest an ihn presste. Neisha schaute ihn mit ängstlichen Augen an. So bückte er sich, damit er sie ebenso auf den Arm nehmen konnte. Das Knacken in seinem Rücken, als er sich wieder aufrichtete beachtete er gar nicht. Auch Winona schlang ihre Arme um ihn. Sophie war, nachdem Clair nun nicht mehr bei Joe auf dem Arm war, sofort zu ihm gelaufen und hielt sich bei ihm fest.

Joe wusste nicht was er zu Adam sagen sollte. Man konnte es seinem Bruder ansehen, wie besorgt und geschafft auch er war. Es herrschte sowieso eine gespenstische Stille. Nur das laute Prasseln des Feuers und das Herabfallen von Holzteilen war zu hören. Hin und wieder konnte man ein Weinen oder Schluchzen hören. Anscheinend wurde jetzt erst allen klar, was hier gerade passierte. Und Joe würde Adam jetzt sicher nicht erzählen, dass er mit Hoss schon überall nach George gesucht hatte …. erfolglos…. !

Joe wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als die laute Stimme von Steve über den Vorplatz der Kirche hallte.

„STEHT NICHT SO RUM! …. WIR MÜSSEN AUFPASSEN, DASS DAS FEUER SICH NICHT AUSBREITET!"

Der Deputy gab einigen Männern die Anweisung den Pumpenwagen zu holen und anderen so viele Eimer wie möglich zu besorgen.

Vorsichtig setzte Adam seine beiden Töchter wieder ab. „Ich bin bald wieder da. Solange bleibt ihr hier bei Tante Dianne. Verstanden?"

Die Mädchen nickten mit dem Kopf, und Dianne stellte sich hinter den Beiden. „Und ihr zwei …" Er sah seine beiden Schwestern an. „... werdet Dianne helfen, und auch machen was sie sagt, das gilt insbesondere für dich, mein Sonnenschein."

Ziemlich demütig schaute Winona nach unten. Ihr war sehr deutlich bewusst, dass so einiges heute anders gelaufen wäre, wenn sie einfach den Mund gehalten hätte. So vermied sie es ihren Bruder anzusehen. Bevor Dianne mit all den Kindern zum Wagen lief, um dort zu warten, blieb Clair stehen. Adam musste in die Hocke gehen, um sie zu verstehen. „Pa …, wo ist George?"

Sofort zog er sie zu sich. Dabei strich er ihr behutsam über den Rücken. „Wir werden ihn finden."

Er ließ seine Tochter los, und beide schauten sich tief in die Augen. „Vielleicht ist er ja auch einfach nach Hause gelaufen oder zu Nick. George macht doch immer was er will."

Sanft strich Adam ihr mit dem Handrücken über die Wange. „Vielleicht, … nun geh mit deiner Tante mit."

Zum ersten Mal hoffte Adam förmlich, dass George mit Scotty einfach irgendwo hingelaufen war, um Blödsinn zu machen. Noch in der Hocke sah er zu, wie Dianne sich auf den Weg zum Wagen machte. Joe, der Mary-Beth nun auf dem Arm hatte, stand neben ihm. „Ich helfe Dianne kurz mit den Kindern und komme dann gleich zu euch."

Adam erhob sich und schlug seinem kleinen Bruder leicht auf den Rücken. „Mach das. Und vergewissere dich, dass es Dianne auch wirklich gut geht."

„Mach ich."

Tief einatmend machte sich Adam auf den Weg um den Anderen beim Löschen zu helfen.

XX

Schützend lag Tom über den beiden Kindern. Hinter ihm krachte ein ziemlich großes Teil der Dachkonstruktion zu Boden. Schnell schaute der Sheriff über seine Schulter um sich einen Überblick zu verschaffen. Seine linke Hand schloss sich zu Faust. Niemals würde er es mit den Jungs bis zum Ausgang schaffen. Auch der Seitenausgang war nicht mehr zu erreichen. Er öffnete die Hand, und sein Blick viel auf das S in seiner Handinnenfläche. Auch einen Teil der Feder konnte er sehen. Er spürte förmlich, dass allein das ihm die Kraft und Hoffnung gab, eine Lösung zu finden. Er schaute vor sich. Unter ihm wurden George und Scotty unruhig und fingen an zu husten. Zwar war der Rauch hier hinter dem Taufbecken noch nicht ganz so dicht wie bei den Bänken vorhin, aber es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis das Atmen auch hier unmöglich wurde.

Dann schoss es wie ein Blitz durch Toms Kopf. Mit einen Mal erinnerte er sich daran, wie er und Adam sich mal an einem Sonntag heimlich aus der Kirche geschlichen hatten und erst kurz vor Ende des Gottesdienstes zurückgekommen waren.

Er hatte mit Adam damals zuerst an der Seite gesessen, und sie wurden zuvor ermahnt, ja nicht wieder die ganze Zeit leise zu tuscheln. Sonst wäre es das letzte Mal, dass sie zusammensitzen durften. Der Gottesdienst war an diesem Tag so gut besucht gewesen, dass sie ihre Plätze bereitwillig zur Verfügung gestellt hatten. So standen sie dann an der Wand nicht weit entfernt vom Taufbecken kurz hinter den riesigen Vorhängen. Tom hatte die Hände auf den Rücken gelegt gehabt und spielte mit dem rechten Hacken eines Schuhs an einem Metallstück hinter sich herum. Mit einmal gab die Wand hinter ihm etwas nach. Er ging einige Schritte zur Seite und versuchte so unauffällig wie möglich zu erkennen, was sich neben ihm befand. Es war eine Klappe, etwas tiefer unten in der Wand, und so wie es aussah, wurde sie nach außen hin geöffnet. Mit den Ellbogen hatte er gegen Adam gestoßen und zeigte mit dem Kopf nach unten. Die Öffnung war groß genug, um sich hindurch zu zwängen. Tom hatte keine Ahnung wofür sie genutzt wurde, aber damals war es eine willkommende Möglichkeit sich dem Gottesdienst zu entziehen. Adam hatte zuerst noch skeptisch zu den anderen Leuten geschaut, aber Tom zog so unauffällig wie möglich den Vorhang etwas zu sich, so dass der Teil der Wand mit der Klappe verdeckt war. Sie hatten dann gewartet, bis die Gemeinde das nächste Mal sehr laut sang und auf den Text konzentriert war, dass keiner ihre „Flucht" bemerkte.

Das hatten sie jedenfalls gedacht. Obwohl sie rechtzeitig wieder zurück waren, hatte Ben das Verschwinden recht schnell bemerkt, da Joe, der neben ihm saß, die gesamte Flucht mit offen stehendem Mund beobachtet hatte. So gab es für Tom und Adam später noch eine spezielle private Sonntagspredigt.

Der Sheriff schaute in die Richtung der Klappe und betete, dass es sie immer noch gab. Er setzte sich auf die Knie, und auch die Jungs hockten sich hin. „Wir müssen an der Wand zu einer Klappe laufen. Es wird nicht einfach sein, da dort der Qualm dichter ist, und es durch die Flammen sehr heiß ist. Aber dort ist die einzige Möglichkeit hier noch rauszukommen. Also, … bei mir bleiben. Nicht wieder aus der Reihe tanzen."

Ohne zu warten was George und Scotty antworteten, stand Tom auf und schob die beiden Kinder an die Wand. Es war zu spüren wie sie immer wieder zögerten weiter zu laufen. Ständig fielen Teile herab, und der Qualm war nun so stark, dass es schmerzhaft in den Augen war. Hustend und mit beiden Händen an der Wand kämpften sich die Drei Stück für Stück vor. Dann hatte Tom die Stelle erreicht an der die Öffnung sein musste. Er hockte sich hin und suchte den Hebel. Mit einem lauten Schrei zog er seine Hand wieder weg. Er hatte ihn gefunden, aber dieser war glühend heiß. Schnell zog er sich die Jacke aus, um seine Hand damit zu schützen, aber noch immer konnte er den Hebel nicht bewegen. Nun überkam ihn doch so etwas wie Panik. Dann fiel sein Blick auf seinen Waffengurt. Etwas anderes hatte er nicht, um gegen den Hebel zu schlagen. Mit dem Griff seines Colts schlug er immer wieder gegen das Metallstück, und als die Jungs nur noch am Boden lagen und nach Luft schnappten bewegte es sich endlich. Schnell stieß Tom die Klappe auf und packte sich Scotty.

Keine zwei Minuten später lagen sie etwas abseits der Kirche wild hustend am Boden.

Der Sheriff reichte den Kindern ein wenig Schnee, damit sie wenigstens etwas Flüssiges zu sich nehmen konnte, um den Hustenreiz zu bekämpfen.

Durch das Feuer konnte Tom die Kinder recht gut erkennen, und etwas verwundert schaute sich der Sheriff nun die Hand von George genauer an. Zwar waren sie alle ziemlich schwarz im Gesicht und auch an der Kleidung konnte man sehen, dass sie recht lange im Feuer waren, aber die Hand vom Sohn seines Freundes sah doch recht merkwürdig aus.

„Was ist das, George?"

Verlegen zog George die Hand weg, aber Tom griff erneut danach. So zuckte der Junge mit den Schultern und schaute dann aber Scotty an. „Ich hatte es, Scotty, aber als Tom sich auf uns geworfen hatte, habe ich es versehentlich zerdrückt. Es war ja auch schon ziemlich weich."

Bewundernd schaute Scotty auf die Hand seines Freundes. „Du bist rangekommen? Wann?"

„Als der Baum auf mir lag, da habe …"

„Wow .. Wow .. Wow, … Jungs, könnt ihr mir mal bitte sagen, um was es hier geht, und warum der Baum auf dir drauf lag?"

Zu gut kannte Tom George und Scotty, und gerade nach dem Vorfall im Saloon traute er den beiden alles zu. Dass seine Vermutung richtig war, konnte er daran sehen, wie schnell die Köpfe der Beiden nach unten gingen. „George, ….!"

Wie immer brauchte Tom Adams Sohn nur sehr ernst anzusprechen. Sofort sah er ihn an. Zu groß war der Respekt, den George vor Tom hatte. „Ich, … wir, … also, da war die Schokolade am Baum, und dann fiel er einfach um."

„George, ein Baum fällt nicht einfach um."

Hilfesuchend wanderten Georges Augen zu Scotty. Wie auch George hatte Scotty einen Heidenrespekt vor dem Sheriff. Schließlich durfte dieser Leute hängen, die was falsch gemacht hatten.

„Wir mussten …" Scottys Stimme wurde leiser. „… etwas an dem Baum ziehen."

Doch etwas fassungslos schaute der Sheriff die Beiden an. Er legte sich die Hand vor den Mund und atmete tief ein.

„Wir konnten doch niemanden fragen, Tom. Pa und Scottys Vater mussten doch die anderen verprügeln."

Im Kopf konnte sich Tom schon vorstellen, wer die Schlägerei ausgelöst hatte. Nun wusste er auch, warum es dort so ausgesehen hatte. Etwas wütend wurde der Sheriff nun auf seinen Freund, und er fragte sich, was der Auslöser gewesen war, dass sich Adam während einer Messe sich dazu hinreißen ließ, eine Schlägerei mit Mitch anzufangen.

„Sheriff Brookstone?"

Scotty schaute zur Kirche, die in verschieden Rottönen leuchtete. „Werden wir jetzt gehängt?"

Mit den Händen an die Seite gestemmt stand Tom nun vor den Kindern. Mit großen Augen sahen die ihn von unten an. „Von mir nicht, aber wenn eure Väter davon hören, was ihr gemacht haben, weiß ich nicht, was die mit euch machen."

Erst noch ängstlich schauten sich die Freunde an. Dann schüttelte George den Kopf. „Macht meiner nicht. Ich muss auch nie in den Stall wie du."

Scotty biss sich auf die Lippe, als er sich daran erinnerte, wie laut sein Vater werden konnte. Aber dann sah er den Sheriff doch recht trotzig an. „Aber wenn wir eine Strafe bekommen, dann müssen unsere Pa's auch eine bekommen. Sie haben sich geschlagen. Werden die jetzt gehängt?"

„Ja, das werden sie."

Die Münder der Jungs gingen auf, und erstarrt sahen sie den Sheriff an.

„Aber nicht von mir, sondern von euren Müttern. Das werden bestimmt wunderschöne Weihnachtstage. Von meinem Tag morgen will ich gar nicht reden. Und jetzt …" Er zeigte zu dem Platz vor der Kirche. „… hoch mit euch. Ich gehe davon aus, obwohl ihr dabei seid euren Vätern recht früh graue Haare zu verschaffen, dass sie euch bereits vermissen. So wie ich sie kenne, wird das wieder einmal dafür sorgen, dass sie sich gegenseitig an die Gurgel gehen."

Langsam standen die Jungs auf und mit hängenden Köpfen liefen sie vor dem Sheriff her. Leise fing Scotty an zu flüstern. „Ihr geht doch morgen zu deinem Onkel Joe, und Nick kommt dorthin?"

Auch George flüsterte nur. „Wir sind morgen alle auf der Ponderosa. Mit Nick."

Mit einem frechen Grinsen zog Scotty etwas aus seiner Jacke, und gab es George so schnell, dass Tom es nicht mitbekam. „Dann ist das unser Geschenk für ihn."

Freudig und grinsend schaute George ihn an. „Und du?"

Etwas öffnete Scotty seine Jacke, und das Grinsen von George wurde größer. „Ich lag ja lange genug unter dem Baum."

Auch wenn beide wussten, dass sie ziemlichen Ärger bekommen würden, liefen sie schmunzelnd weiter.

XXX

Mit schräg gelegten Kopf schaute Adam zu dem immer noch lachenden Simon. „Dein Lachen wird dir noch vergehen. Auch wenn Winona eventuell Auslöser für die Schlägerei war, sind die Jungs auf die Idee mit dem Baum gekommen. Und Jenks, darf ich dich an etwas erinnern, …"

Ein kleines, aber doch recht fieses Lächeln erschien auf Adams Lippen. „… die Jungs kommen mit Nick nach dem Sommer in die Schule. Und da werden wir ja sehen, wie lange es dauert, bis du ihre Ideen nicht mehr so lustig findest."

„Ach, glaube mir. Ich bin schon mit ganz anderen Jungs klargekommen. Du musst deinem Sohn auch mal deine ernste Seite zeigen, und nicht alles mit irgendwelchen weisen Sprüchen entschuldigen."

Perplexer konnte Adam seinen Freund nicht ansehen, und er fragte sich, warum in letzter Zeit alle versuchten ihm zu erzählen, wie er mit George umzugehen hätte. „Sagst du mir gerade, ich sollte meinen Sohn anders erziehen? Waren wir uns nicht mal ähnlich, was den Umgang mit Kinder anbelangt?"

Erneut musste der Lehrer lachen, und Adam fragte sich, was passieren musste, dass sein Freund auch mal wieder etwas so ernst sah, wie in der Zeit, als sie sich kennengelernt hatten. „Sicher nicht Adam. Alles wie zuvor, aber ich glaube, nur mit Holz sortieren wirst du deinen Sohn nicht dazu bringen nachzudenken, was er macht, bevor er es macht."

„Und das sagt mir jemand, der drei Mädchen Zuhause hat."

„Ich bin Lehrer und habe unter anderem Riccardo bei mir ihm Unterricht, und deine Tochter, und warte, … ich glaube auch deine Schwester. War das nicht die, die so etwas erzählt hat von 'ich lasse mir nichts von einen Mann sagen' …?"

„Und Sally ist natürlich die Musterschülerin."

Simon hüpfte vom Wagen herunter. „Nein, ist sie nicht. Es sind alles Kinder, und die bauen nun mal hin und wieder auch Mist."

Mit dem Kopf zeigte Adam zur Kirche. „Das war aber ziemlich großer Mist."

„Wichtig ist doch, dass keiner ernsthaft verletzt wurde. Die meisten Wunden, die der Doc versorgen musste, waren von der Schlägerei. Nur Toms Hand wurde durch das Feuer verletzt, aber auch nicht so schwer."

Nun doch etwas ernster sah Simon Adam an. „Du bist ganz schön geschafft, oder?"

Mehrmals nickte Adam mit den Kopf. „Die letzten Monate waren doch ziemlich heftig. Da ist die Arbeit, die ich mit der Ranch und der Baustelle habe, und dann musste ich mir eine Menge anhören, was die Sache am Weihnachtsabend anbelangt. Nicht nur von Bridget. Besonders, da hast du schon recht, da George bis heute nicht verstanden hat, was hier passiert ist. Ich dachte am nächsten Tag, ich sehe nicht richtig, als er mit einem frechen Grinsen Nick sein Weihnachtsgeschenk von ihm und Scotty präsentierte. Fünf Zuckerstangen, und dann entschuldigte er sich, dass er den Schokoladenbonbon nicht retten konnte, weil Tom ihn kaputt gemacht hat.

Und wenn das neben der Planung des Neubaus der Kirche nicht schon gereicht hätte, hatte unser Pfarrer nichts Besseres zu tun, als zu Tom zu gehen um ihn aufzufordern Winona und Sophie von der Ranch zu holen, damit sie bis zur Rückkehr meines Vaters doch bei ihnen wohnen sollten, um so eine anständige Erziehung zu genießen."

„Sie werden größer, und ich denke schon, dass ihnen bewusst ist, was sie angerichtet haben. Es ist nur nicht immer so einfach einen Fehler zuzugeben. Du machst schon alles richtig, und jetzt am Wochenende werden wir das Meiste geschafft haben, so dass du dich wieder um die Ponderosa kümmern kannst."

Ungläubig schüttelte Simon mit den Kopf. „War Billinghurst wirklich deswegen bei Tom? Winona würde auch nach zwanzig Jahren in seinem Haus keine andere Einstellung bekommen. Ganz im Gegenteil, sie würde noch kämpferischer werden. Du hättest sie erleben sollen, als wir uns im Unterricht darüber unterhalten haben, dass nach Ostern der Bürgermeister gewählt werden soll, und die Frauen sich daran nicht beteiligen dürfen."

Unverzüglich hob Adam einen Finger. „Das kannst du nicht meiner Erziehung zuschreiben. Sie ist nur meine Schwester, wie mein Vater immer wieder so gerne betont. Und wenn er in wenigen Wochen zurück ist, dann muss er sich darum kümmern. Nicht ich."

„Dann brauche ich dir auch nicht erzählen, was sie vorhat?"

Adams Augen weiteten sich und Simon lief lachend los. Dabei winkte er mit der Hand, dass Adam ihm folgen sollte. „Komm schon. Wir wollen endlich fertig werden. Ich will vor Mitternacht in meinem Bett liegen."

Immer wieder sagte sich Adam, dass in spätestens drei Wochen sein Vater wieder da wäre. Dann würde einiges wieder leichter werden. So gab er sich einen Ruck und folgte dem Lehrer, der sich mit viel Schwung und pfeifend wieder an die Arbeit machte.


	125. Chapter 125

„Kann ich jetzt zu den Anderen gehen?"

Winona schaute Bridget fragend und mit einem flehenden Blick an. Sie hatte bereits den gesamten Vormittag ihrer Schwägerin und den anderen Frauen geholfen.

Noch immer war sie sich nicht sicher, ob es richtig gewesen war, was sie bei der Weihnachtsmesse getan hatte. Auf der einen Seite war ihr sehr wohl bewusst, dass ihr Verhalten erst dazu geführt hatte, dass die Kirche später ein Opfer der Flammen wurde. Auf der anderen Seite ärgerte sie es immer noch, was für eine Vorstellung der Pfarrer und viele der anderen Männer in der Stadt hatten, was eine Frau machen durfte und was nicht. Gerade erst nachdem sie in der Schule über die Bürgermeisterwahl geredet hatten, fragte sie sich, warum so viele der Überzeugung waren, dass Frauen nicht klar denken konnten und deshalb keine Entscheidungen treffen durften. Sie merkte doch in der Schule, dass sie in vielen Fächern besser war als einige der Jungs. Und wenn Frauen wirklich nicht in der Lage sein sollten, ihr Leben alleine zu bewerkstelligen, warum durften sie dann wie Bridget Kinder unterrichten?

Deswegen hatte sie sich in der letzten Woche mit Jerry und Fanny so heftig gestritten, dass Simon zwar keinen Brief an Adam geschrieben hatte, aber ihren Bruder am Abend besucht hatte.

Sicher es war nicht richtig gewesen, Fanny in die Pfütze zu stoßen, aber es hatte sie so wütend gemacht, was sie über Mädchen und Frauen gesagt hatte. Besonders da sie ja selber ein Mädchen war.

Auch in diesen Fall hatte Adam nicht mit ihr geschimpft, sondern hatte versucht an ihre Vernunft zu appellieren. So wie nach der Messe. Dass sie endlich lernen müsse, ihre Wut zu kontrollieren, und wenn jemand eine andere Meinung vertrat, diese zu akzeptieren und bis zu einem gewissen Punkt auch zu tolerieren. Sie könnte nicht jeden verprügeln oder verbal fertig machen, nur um ihn von ihrer Meinung zu überzeugen. Mit dieser Einstellung würde sie nie ihre Ziele erreichen können. Um an der Universität von Dr. Blackwell angenommen zu werden, bräuchte sie einen tadellosen Leumund und diesen würde sie, wenn sie so weiter machen würde, niemals bekommen.

Bridget schaute sie eindringlich an. Auch wenn sie Sarah verstehen konnte, hatte sie Adam mehrmals gesagt, er müsste seiner Schwester vermehrt ihre Grenzen aufweisen, und ihr auch mal deutlich machen, dass sie hin und wieder zu weit ging. Denn es war Winona anzumerken, dass ihr immer mehr bewusst wurde, welche Stellung die Frau in der Gesellschaft hatte. Sarah müsse begreifen, wenn sie ihre Emotionen nicht besser kontrollieren konnte, dass sie es in einer Stadt wie Virginia City doch recht schwer haben würde. Natürlich wollte Bridget nicht, dass Sarah das, was für sie wichtig war, nicht weiter verfolgen konnte. Sie sollte nur klüger und besonnener an die Sache herangehen. Sie sollte lernen, dass ihre Taten auch Folgen hatten, die Konsequenzen nach sich ziehen würden. Zu denen sie dann auch stehen müsste.

Tief atmete Bridget durch. Mit Aiyana und George hatten sie schon genug Rebellen im Haus, und sie wünschte sich nur eines, dass heute mal nichts passierte, und wenn doch, nicht schon wieder jemand mit dem Namen Cartwright dafür verantwortlich war. Mit Grausen dachte sie schon daran, wenn George und Clair nach dem Sommer in die Schule gehen würden. Simon würde dann wahrscheinlich täglich bei ihnen sein.

„Du kannst gehen, aber Winona, …." Ermahnend schaute sie Adams Schwester an. „… Ich möchte nicht, dass Tom einen Grund an, dich am Kragen gepackt zu uns bringen zu müssen."

„Ich werde Jerry und den anderen aus dem Weg gehen."

Bridget nickte nur mit den Kopf. Denn auch wenn Sarah sich das vornahm, hieß es nicht, dass nicht doch etwas passieren würde.

Langsam schlenderte Winona zu den anderen Kindern auf der Wiese. Kurz war sie stehen geblieben und schaute sich die neue Kirche an. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern, und das Dach würde fertig sein. Mit schief gelegtem Kopf und die Arme übereinandergelegt sah sie zum Dach hoch, wo unter anderem ihre Brüder arbeiteten. Nein, sagte sie zu sich und gelangte zu der Überzeugung, dass es richtig gewesen war etwas zu sagen. Dass es jedes Mal richtig war, wenn sie es nicht schweigend hinnahm, wenn es darum ging, was Frauen und Mädchen durften oder nicht. Aber sie musste auch ihrem Bruder Recht geben, dass sie lernen musste, nicht immer gleich an die Decke zu gehen. Ihr Vater wäre sicher noch am selben Tag mit ihr in den Stall gegangen. So nahm sich Winona vor, mit Bridget darüber zu reden. Schließlich war sie nicht nur Lehrerin, sie war damals auch alleine im Westen unterwegs gewesen. Ohne Mann. Und sie hatte Wynono bestimmt nicht geheiratet, nur weil sie nicht mehr alleine zurechtkam. Und noch eine Idee verfestigte sich in ihrem Kopf. Sie würde einen Brief an Dr. Blackwell schreiben und sie fragen, wie ihre Kindheit war, und wie sie es geschafft hatte, ihre Ziele zu erreichen, ohne ständig Ärger zu bekommen.

Fest entschlossen sich nicht vom Weg abbringen zu lassen, nahm sie die Arme herunter und lief weiter.

Riccardo kam ihr entgegen gelaufen und lächelte sie an. „Da bist du ja endlich. Dachte schon, Tante Bridget lässt dich gar nicht mehr gehen."

„Meine Strafe geht aber die nächsten Tage weiter."

Mitfühlend lief Riccardo neben ihr her. „Was steht denn diese Woche auf deinem Plan? Wieder Kuchen backen mit Henri?"

„Wäsche."

Sofort blieb Riccardo stehen. „Dann wirst du ja kaum einen Nachmittag Zeit haben."

Und es passierte wieder, obwohl sie sich fest vorgenommen hatte, sich auch in dieser Hinsicht zu ändern. „Ach, haben Sally oder Lisa keine Zeit diese Woche? Oh nein, ich hatte ja völlig vergessen, Sally verbringt ihre Zeit ja lieber mit Mike."

„Warum machst du das immer? Wir reden keine fünf Minuten miteinander, und schon fauchst du mich an. Dabei wollte ich dich fragen, ob du mit mir zum Frühlingstanz gehst, aber das kann ich ja wohl vergessen."

Nun stemmte Winona ihre Hände ihre Seite und statt sich zu entschuldigen, war nicht nur ihre Stimme sehr schnippisch, auch ihre Augen zeigten die Unzufriedenheit, die momentan in ihr war. Und leider bekam mal wieder Riccardo diese zu spüren. „Wie oft muss ich dir das noch sagen? Ich will nicht, dass du meine Bücher trägst, und ich will auch nicht mit dir zum Tanzen gehen. Damit fängt doch alles an, und ich werde niemals aufgeben, an was ich glaube."

Verwundert und erstaunt schaute Riccardo seine Freundin an. „Ganz ehrlich, Winona? Ich weiß nicht, was mit dir los ist. Ich mag dich und verbringe gerne meine Zeit mit dir, aber anscheinend bin ich für dich nur noch lästig. Dann werde ich eben Tracy fragen."

Riccardo drehte sich um und ließ Sarah stehen. Die rief ihm nur laut nach. „Ja, frag doch Tracy! Damit erfüllst du ihr doch ihren größten Wunsch!"

Beleidigt und wütend stieß Sarah einen Stein weg, der vor ihr lag.

„RICCARDO…..!"

Giovannas Sohn blieb stehen und wartete auf Jake, der auf ihn zugerannt kam. Frech grinsend blieb er dann bei Riccardo stehen. „Hat sie dich wieder angemeckert?"

„Weiß auch nicht, was ich ständig falsch mache."

Etwas traurig steckte Riccardo seine Hände in die Hosentaschen. „Du bist ein Junge."

Jake fing an zu lachen. „Ich bin ja noch nicht lange hier, aber das habe ich recht schnell mitbekommen, dass Sarah doch eine recht komische Meinung von uns hat."

Riccardo dagegen war noch nicht zum Lachen zumute. Er mochte Winona doch, aber egal was er machte, sie knurrte ihn nur noch an, und Sally, … er schielte etwas nach oben, um zu Sally zu sehen, die mit Mike an einem der Bäume stand. Für sie war er nur noch Luft. Plötzlich stolperte er einige Schritte zurück. Jake hatte ihm gegen die Schulter geschlagen. „Hallo, …. hörst du mir überhaupt zu?"

Perplex schüttelte er den Kopf. „Ich … also, …. was hast du gesagt?"

„Du sollst mal weniger über Sarah nachdenken, sondern lieber darüber, ob wir uns davon schleichen und schauen, ob die Mädchen aus dem Sweet Bravour wieder hinter dem Haus rauchen."

Riccardo kam gar nicht dazu über den Vorschlag von Jake nachzudenken. Etwas Anderes hatte seine Aufmerksamkeit geweckt. Mit dem Handrücken schlug er gegen den Arm seines Freundes und lief los.

XXX

Amy, Fabio und Neisha standen am Rand der großen Wiese und unterhielten sich über die Katzenjungen, die vor einigen Wochen bei Amy im Waisenhaus geboren wurden, als Violet an ihnen vorbei lief und ziemlich unsanft gegen Neisha stieß. Schmerzhaft verzog Adams Tochter das Gesicht und rieb sich mit der Hand den Arm. Mit einem sehr überheblichen Blick blieb Violet bei den den Dreien stehen. Amy zog eine Schnute und versuchte ihre Schulkameradin so wütend wie möglich anzusehen. Bereits während der letzten Wochen hatte Violet ständig versucht, Neisha zu ärgern. „Willst du dich nicht bei Neisha entschuldigen?"

Abfällig lachte Violet auf. „Ihr Name ist Emilie, auch wenn ihre halbe Familie aus Wilden besteht."

Neisha konnte nur mit den Augen rollen. „Wenn du uns nicht magst, warum gehst du nicht einfach weiter?"

„Weil der Gestank mich so angezogen hat. Hast du deinen Schlafplatz im Stall wie alle Wilden?"

„Komm, Amy, wir gehen."

Neisha nahm ihre Freundin am Arm und wollte zu einem anderen Platz gehen, als sich Violet ihr in den Weg stellte. „Was ist? Bist du feige?"

„Bin ich nicht, aber warum sollte ich mich mit jemandem streiten, der nicht schlauer ist, als das Vieh meines Großvaters."

Neisha konnte gar nicht so schnell reagieren wie Violet sie erneut schubste. „Du dumme Pute."

„Lass meine Cousine in Ruhe."

Fabio baute sich vor Violet auf, obwohl sein Unwohlsein nicht zu übersehen war.

Dann wurde Violet jedoch so heftig von Chesmu in den Rücken gestoßen, dass sie sich auf dem Bauch liegend am Boden wieder fand. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen drehte sie sich um und sah nach oben. Chesmu stand breitbeinig vor ihr. Die Wangen vor Zorn ganz rot, stand das Mädchen auf. „Das hast du nicht umsonst gemacht, du …. du …. Stinktier!"

„Ich habe dir schon einmal gesagt, du sollst meine Schwester nicht ständig ärgern."

Dankbar war Fabio einige Schritte zurückgegangen. Mit seinen sieben Jahren war Giovannas Sohn der fünf Jahre älteren Violet doch noch nicht gewachsen. Da jetzt aber Chesmu bei ihnen war, würde Violet ihn nicht wieder ins Toilettenhäuschen sperren können.

„Ohhhh, du bringst ja einen vollständigen Satz zustande! Warum gehst du eigentlich noch zur Schule? Du wirst ja doch bald am nächsten Baum hängen. So was wie du und Aiyana hat hier nichts zu suchen."

Violet redete sich immer mehr in Rage. „Mir wird jeden Tag in der Schule übel, weil es so stinkt, und nach dem Sommer wollen noch mehr von euch zur Schule kommen, aber das wird mein Daddy verhindern. Ihr seid doch nur Tiere und müsstet eigentlich eingesperrt in einem Reservat leben, und einen neuen Lehrer bekommen wir …"

Weiter konnte Violet nicht mehr sprechen, da sich Chesmu auf sie stürzte und mit ihr zusammen zu Boden ging. So konnte er nicht sehen, dass Violets älterer Bruder Harold mit seinen drei Freunden auf sie zu gerannt kam. Adams Sohn sah ihn erst, als er von Harold hochgezogen wurde und dessen Faust seine Nase traf. „Du stinkende Rothaut lässt deine dreckigen Finger von meiner kleinen Schwester!"

Noch am Boden krabbelte Chesmu zurück. Gegen Harold, der in wenigen Monaten fünfzehn würde, würde er keine Sonne sehen. Seine Verwunderung war groß, dass Harold keine Anstalten machte, ihn sich erneut vorzuknöpfen. Dann schaute Chesmu über seine Schulter nach oben, da ein Schatten auf seinen Körper gefallen war.

Unverzüglich rappelte er sich auf und stellte sich zu den anderen. Aiyana, Winona, Sally, Riccardo, Jake, Travis und auch Mike waren zu der kleinen Gruppe gestoßen, um ihnen beizustehen. Fabio, Neisha und Amy standen nun auch wie der Rest von ihnen mit verschränkten Armen vor Harold, Violet und seinen Freunden. Aus dem Augenwinkel bemerkte Chesmu, dass auch noch Craig und Robert zu ihnen rannten. Auch Harold sah die zwei Jungs. Eigentlich hatte er es schon vorher gewusst. Nun halfen ihm seine Muskeln und seine große Klappe nicht mehr. So versuchte er Chesmu und die anderen so arrogant wie nur möglich anzublicken. „Lange werdet ihr hier nicht mehr in der Überzahl sein. Wenn mein Vater erst einmal der neue Bürgermeister ist, wird keiner von euch mehr hier zur Schule gehen. Da wird es euch auch nicht helfen, dass ihr Cartwrights seid."

Riccardo wollte auf Harold zugehen, aber wurde von Aiyana zurück gehalten. „Heute werden wir nicht in diesen Kampf gehen. Ich will mir nicht nachsagen lassen, dass wir den Feind unehrenhaft besiegt haben."

„Er geht mir aber schon seit dem Winter gegen den Strich."

Beruhigend legte Aiyana ihm nun die Hand auf die Schulter. „Unsere Zeit wird kommen. Wir müssen nur Geduld haben."

„Geduld?"

Wütend lief nun Winona einige Schritte vor. „Auf was wollen wir warten? Bis sein Vater Bürgermeister ist? Dann kann es zu spät sein. Ich denke, wir wollten etwas dagegen unternehmen!"

Langsam wandte sich Aiyana zu ihr. „Wir werden den Kampf aber nicht gewinnen, wenn wir Harold verprügeln. Damit spielen wir nur seinem Vater in die Karten."

„Hast du darüber mit Jörn geredet?"

Beide Mädchen funkelten sich an. „Ich treffe meine Entscheidungen auch ohne vorher mit Jörn darüber zu reden."

„Du hast es aber."

„Hört doch auf euch zu streiten. Wir sollten in erster Linie daran denken, dass mein Vater keinen Ärger bekommt, und das bedeutet, dass wir uns in der Schule und nach der Schule benehmen und lieber noch etwas an unserem Plan arbeiten. Bis jetzt würden wir damit niemanden hinterm Ofen vorlocken."

Sally war zwischen ihre beiden Freundinnen getreten und ohne noch etwas zu sagen streckte sie nur ihre Hand aus. Anfangs noch etwas zögerlich, aber dann zuerst Winona, gefolgt von Aiyana und Riccardo legten die Hände übereinander und sagten mit Stolz in der Stimme ihren Kampfspruch. Auch die anderen schlossen sich dem Kreis an. Nur Mike stand etwas befremdlich daneben.

XX

Tom wünschte Denise und Dean noch viel Spaß und wollte gerade zu Sybil gehen, als er sah wie Ally ihm mit einem sichtlich schweren Korb entgegengelaufen kam. Sofort beschleunigte er seine Schritte, um ihr beim Tragen zu helfen. „Ally, wo sind Brent oder Jake?"

Ally musste lächeln, weil der Sheriff mal wieder so besorgt um sie war. „Tom, den Korb schaffe ich schon."

Prüfend warf Tom einen Blick in den Korb in seiner Hand. „Ja, das sehe ich. Das reicht für mindesten die Hälfte der Einwohner von Virginia City."

„So wie ich es vom letzten Fest noch in Erinnerung habe, haben meine Kekse nicht sehr viele probieren können, weil die Meisten nur in einem Bauch verschwunden sind."

Schmunzelnd warf sie Tom einen Blick zu. Der zog leicht verlegen die Augenbrauen hoch. „Sie haben aber auch gut geschmeckt."

Nun wurde der Sheriff wieder ernster. „Wo ist Ihr Mann, Ally? Warum ist er nicht hier?"

„Tom …, warum fragen Sie mich immer dasselbe? Sie wissen doch, dass ihm nichts daran liegt, etwas mit mir und Jake zu machen oder etwas Gutes für die Stadt."

„Er ist wieder im Saloon, nicht wahr?"

Bekümmert senkten sich Allys Augen. Sie fing sich jedoch recht schnell wieder. „Es ist wie es ist, Tom. Ich muss damit zurechtkommen. Alleine würde ich mit Jake nicht lange über die Runden kommen und mit Brent weiß ich, was ich habe. Und außerdem würde er mich mit Jake auch nicht einfach gehen lassen."

Nun versuchte sie mit einem deutlich sichtbar aufgesetzten Lächeln zu zeigen, dass sie sich mit ihrer Situation abgefunden hatte. „Ich lebe nun schon so lange mit meinen Mann zusammen, und wie sagt unser Pfarrer immer so schön, …. wir sollen zufrieden sein, mit dem was wir haben und unsere Männer ehren. Ohne sie würden wir nicht so ein behütetes Leben führen können."

Als Tom etwas dazu sagen wollte, legte sie schnell ihre Hand auf seinen Arm und schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir wollten nun den Korb zu den Tischen bringen, und wie ich gesehen habe, ist Ihre Frau auch dort. Dann kann ich mich gleich bei ihr bedanken, dass sie mir gesagt hat, wo ich den passenden Stoff für mein Kleid bekomme."

Sie zog ihn leicht am Arm und schweigend liefen sie beide dann zu Sybil und den anderen Frauen.

XX

Adam stieg die Leiter herunter und wischte sich mit dem Handrücken den Schweiß von der Stirn. Mit dem Dach waren sie nun endlich so gut wie fertig. Er hatte die Männer auch den gesamten Tag angetrieben, da er endlich mit der Sache abschließen wollte. Noch ein Wochenende wollte er nicht mit dem Bau verschwenden. Auch hatte er dafür keine Zeit mehr.

Den ganzen Tag lang hatte er sich so gut wie nie eine Pause gegönnt, und bevor er sich jetzt etwas zu Trinken holen würde, wollte er sich das Dach auch einmal von innen ansehen. Gleichzeitig konnte er so auch überprüfen, wie der Ausbau innen von statten ging.

So betrat er die Kirche mit dem Kopf nach oben gerichtet. Langsam drehte er sich und ließ seinen Blick über die Dachkonstruktion schweifen. Auf den ersten Blick sah alles perfekt aus, und eigentlich ging er auch nicht wirklich davon aus, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung sein könnte.

Sein Blick löste sich von der Decke, als er ein lautes Krachen hörte.

„Warum müssen diese Bänke nur so schwer sein. Ich werde heute Abend jeden einzelnen Knochen in meinen Körper spüren."

„Nach dem fünften Bier wirst du sie nicht mehr merken."

Lachend verließen die Männer die Kirche, und Adam schaute zu Mitch, der noch bei der Bank stand. Prompt raunzte Adam ihn an. „Ihr habt ja noch nicht mal die Hälfte hergebracht. Was habt ihr denn den ganzen Tag gemacht?"

Postwendend sprang Mitch auf Adams Stimmung an, denn seine war kein bisschen besser. „Was hast du denn gemacht, außer große Reden auf dem Dach zu schwingen? Hast du bei einer dieser Bänke mal angefasst? … Oh nein, natürlich nicht! Mit deinen zarten Händchen und deinem ausgeleierten Kreuz bewegst du dich ja nicht mehr als nötig."

Wie so oft war es für beide eine willkommene Gelegenheit Dampf abzulassen. So standen sie sich jetzt Auge in Auge gegenüber und fixierten sich. Bereit für den ersten Schlag.

„Pa…,"

George zupfte an Adams Hose um seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. „…. können Nick, Scotty und ich runter zum Wasser gehen?"

Langsam und mit Bedacht unterbrachen die beiden Männer den Blickkontakt und schauten zu den drei Jungs, die neben ihnen standen und einen so unschuldigen Blick hatten, der seinesgleichen suchte.

„Natürlich könnt ihr gehen und zusammen spielen."

Mitch und Adam zuckten zusammen, als die Stimme von Yvette neben ihnen erklang. „Aber wenn ihr wieder etwas anstellt, war es für lange Zeit das letzte Mal dass ihr Drei etwas gemeinsam gemacht habt. Haben wir uns verstanden?"

Brav nickten die Jungs und schnell nahmen sie ihre Beine in die Hände um zu verschwinden, bevor Mitch oder Adam etwas sagen konnten. Nun wanderten die Augen der Männern langsam zu Yvette. Als sie ihren Blick sahen, gingen sie einige Schritte zurück.

„Hat euch beiden noch nicht gereicht, was Weihnachten passiert ist?"

Während Adam lieber nichts dazu erwiderte, polterte Mitch auf der Stelle los. „Damit hatte ich ja wohl nichts zu tun! Das geht auf seine Rechnung!"

Mit dem Finger stieß Mitch sehr unsanft gegen Adams Brustkorb, der aber Mitchs Hand sogleich heftig wegschlug. Yvette konnte nur mit den Augen rollen, als sie das Verhalten der Männer verfolgte. „Adam, ich glaube Bridget hat dich gesucht."

Adam kniff die Augen zusammen, aber noch immer wusste er, dass es besser war, den Mund zu halten. Jedoch konnte er es sich nicht unterlassen, Mitch einen Blick zuzuwerfen, der ihm sagte, dass sie dieses Gespräch zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt fortsetzen würden. Auf dem Absatz machte er dann kehrt und verließ die Kirche.

„Wie lange soll das zwischen euch beiden so weitergehen? Da sind ja eure Söhne vernünftiger."

Nun versuchte Mitch gar nicht mehr, sich zurückzuhalten. „Du weist genau warum ich ihn und sein Gehabe nicht leiden kann. Immer muss sich alles nach ihm richten."

Mehrmals tippte Yvette mit ihrem Finger gegen die Brust ihres Mannes. „Was ich weiß, ist, dass es absolut kindisch ist, Adam nach so vielen Jahren daran die Schuld zu geben. Ich könnte es ja gerade noch nachvollziehen, wenn sich deine Wut gegen Ben richten würde, aber auf keinen Fall gegen Adam."

„Ben konnte doch gar nicht anders handeln. Adam hätte ja sonst wieder einen seiner typischen Anfälle bekommen."

„Mitch, …."

Wütend winkte er ab und verließ die Kirche, und Yvette konnte nur seufzend den Kopf schütteln.

XXX

Skeptisch und doch etwas erstaunt stellte Bridget den Wäschekorb am Rand der Treppe ab und lief zu Adams Büro. Sie war doch nur für kurze Zeit oben gewesen und hatte die Wäsche weggelegt. Was konnte in der kurzen Zeit nur schon wieder vorgefallen sein?

„Monsieur hatte mir aber gestern gesagt, ich könnte heute hier sauber machen."

„Das war gestern. Da wusste ich noch nicht, dass ich heute hier zu tun habe."

„Ich bin doch gleich fertig, Monsieur. Ich muss nur noch den Schreibtisch von Monsieur abwische…."

Bridget stand in der Tür und sah gerade noch wie Adam Henri das Tuch aus der Hand riss. „Ich habe nein gesagt, und außerdem sollen Sie aufhören, Monsieur zu mir zu sagen, und verflucht noch mal, Sie brauchen auch nicht ständig auf Französisch mit mir zu sprechen. Ich kann die Sprache bereits."

Sachte nahm Bridget ihrem Mann das Tuch aus der Hand und gab es an Henri zurück. „Sie können im Esszimmer weitermachen bis mein Mann im Büro fertig ist. Ich weiß, dass er heute Nachmittag noch zur Farm will."

„Oui, Madame."

Ohne Adam eines Blickes zu würdigen verließ Henri das Büro. Adam stand am Schreibtisch, und Bridget konnte genau sehen, was er gerade dachte. Da sie aber nicht noch mehr Öl ins Feuer gießen wollte, versuchte sie so versöhnlich wie möglich zu sprechen. „Hattest du heute Vormittag etwas Ärger draußen auf der Ranch?"

„Nein, …. ich war in der Stadt und bei Koko."

„Und?"

Knurrend setzte sich Adam in den Sessel hinter seinem Schreibtisch. „Es ist ein Brief von meinem Vater angekommen."

Um ihm etwas von seiner Wut zu nehmen, setzte sie sich auf seinen Schoss, als er sich zurücklehnte und die Augen schloss. Nur das linke Auge öffnete sich, und Bridget lächelte ihn an. Und wie Bridget gehofft hatte, entspannte sich Adam und ein leichtes Schmunzeln zuckte um seine Lippen. „Was hat er geschrieben? Wann werden sie in Virginia City eintreffen?"

Sehr tief atmete Adam ein, und Bridget überkam kurz die Angst, dass er nie wieder ausatmen würde. „Er hat über das Weihnachtsfest geschrieben, und wie angenehm es war, es mit Finns Familie zu verbringen. Dann darüber wie sehr er sich darauf freut, mit Emillia im März in London bei der Neueröffnung eines Theaters dabei sein zu können. Er bedauert es, dass ich nicht bei ihm sein kann, weil das erste Stück Richard III, von Shakespeare sein wird. Aber er wird mir später alles ausführlich berichten."

Bridget stutzte, als ihr Adams Worte bewusst wurden. „März? Ich dachte sie wären schon lange auf dem Heimweg, und wir würden gemeinsam das Osterfest feiern."

Ohne die Augen zu öffnen lachte Adam leise. „Dass sie erst im Sommer kommen, hat er nur in einem Nebensatz erwähnt. Früher wäre es ihnen angeblich nicht möglich gewesen."

Auch wenn Adam nicht deutlich zeigte, wie sehr es in ihm brodelte, konnte Bridget es spüren. So strich sie ihm beruhigend über den Arm. „Ich weiß, du hast schon fest mit ihm gerechnet, und dass er dir hier wieder helfen kann. Aber die Arbeiten an der Kirche sind doch so gut wie fertig, und du wirst dort nicht mehr gebraucht. Die letzten Sachen bekommt Mitch alleine geregelt, und wenn ich ehrlich bin, wahrscheinlich auch schneller, wenn ihr nicht beide dort seid."

Sie erhielt als Bestätigung nur ein kurzes Knurren. „Dein Vater ist doch aber nicht der Grund, warum du schon seit Wochen so …. unentspannt bist, und du jede dir mögliche Gelegenheit nutzt, deine hervorragende Laune an Anderen auszulassen."

Zwar öffnete er jetzt die Augen, aber noch immer hatte er den Kopf nach hinten gelegt und schaute nun an die Decke. „Ich bin einfach nur geschafft. Wahrscheinlich hat mein kleiner Bruder recht damit, dass ich langsam alt werde. Winona und Aiyana haben sich in der Schule wieder mal mit einem der Jungs angelegt. George hat gestern das Schwein, welches Hop Sing für Sophies Geburtstagsfeier vorbereiten wollte, versteckt, weil es angeblich SEIN Lieblingsschwein ist, und Chesmu bringt neuerdings auch einen Brief nach dem anderen nach Hause. Am Montag hat er ein Mädchen geschlagen und in den Matsch gestoßen, und dann war ich heute auch noch bei Koko."

Und Bridget hatte sich schon gewundert, warum die Kinder in den letzten Tagen so durch das Haus geschlichen waren und ohne zu murren ihre Aufgaben erledigt hatten. Dann plötzlich ahnte sie was bei Koko passiert war. Chesmu hatte bereits am Wochenende einige Andeutungen gemacht. So brauchte sie nur den Namen sagen, und sofort kam Adams Kopf nach vorne.

„Matȟó?"

„Es ist genau das eingetreten, was ich prophezeit habe."

Schnell biss sich Bridget auf die Lippen um nicht zu kichern, aber sie ließ sich es nicht nehmen, ihren Mann etwas zu ärgern. „Er hat Enola gefressen?"

„Ich finde das nicht komisch, Bridget. Du weißt doch sicher schon von Chesmu oder Neisha worum es geht."

Etwas enger kuschelte sie sich bei ihm an, so dass es ihm nicht möglich war, einfach aufzuspringen. „Hoss weiß schon was er macht, und wenn der Bär nicht wieder in den Wald geht, dann muss er eben auf der Farm bleiben. Sie können ihn doch nicht einfach erschießen."

„Aber auch nicht gleich aufgeben, nur weil er mehr oder weniger in die Hosen gemacht hat, als er die anderen Bären nur gerochen hat."

Lachend schaute sie Adam in die Augen. „Matȟó war doch schon immer etwas ängstlich, und solange genug Ahronsirup im Haus ist, denke ich, wird er auch nicht böse werden. Adam, er ist doch mit den Kindern und den Tieren auf der Farm groß geworden. Das ist seine Familie. Er kennt doch das Leben im Wald gar nicht, und er ist sehr anhänglich. Matȟó hat doch nie gelernt, sich sein Futter selber zu suchen, oder wie er sich gegen andere Bären verteidigen soll."

„Du unterstützt Hoss und Koko auch noch?"

Sie senkte den Blick, weil es ihr immer schwerer fiel Ernst zu bleiben, wenn sie sein entsetztes Gesicht sah. „Ich sehe nur, wie gut die Kinder mit dem Bären zurecht kommen, und ich freue mich, dass durch Matȟó Chesmu und Travis so gute Freunde geworden sind. Seit der Bär da ist, verbringen sie jede freie Minute zusammen. Wenn du dir deinen Sohn genauer ansiehst, dann merkst du auch, dass sich seine Angst vor dem Dorf etwas gelegt hat."

„Was ich sehe ist, dass er sich nicht mehr in der Schule benehmen kann."

„Und hast du ihn mal danach gefragt, warum das so ist?"

Seufzend legte er den Kopf wieder nach hinten. Bridget konnte nur den Kopf schütteln und legte ihre Hand auf seine Brust. „Ich würde vorschlagen, du verbringst das Wochenende auf deinem Berg. Denn wenn ihr in der nächsten Woche mit den Arbeiten für den Roundup anfangt, wird Ben, wenn er im Sommer wiederkommt, seine Ponderosa nicht mehr finden, weil du sie in deiner derzeitigen Stimmung an Mitch verkauft hast."

Langsam nahm Adam den Kopf wieder vor. „So schlimm bin ich nun auch wieder nicht gelaunt."

„Doch, das bist du."

Sie schlug ihm leicht gegen seinen Oberkörper und stand auf, um sich gleich darauf erschrocken die Hand auf die Brust zu legen.

„Chesmu, du sollst dich doch nicht immer so anschleichen!"

Sie atmete aus und strich ihm über den Kopf, als sie am Schreibtisch vorbeilief. „Ich schleiche doch nicht."

„Schon gut. Du kannst mit deinen Hausaufgaben bereits vor dem Mittagessen anfangen. Es dauert noch ein bisschen."

Chesmu nickte und schaute dann Adam mit fragendem Blick an. Adams Gesichtsausdruck war noch immer angespannt. „Hast du wieder einen Brief von der Schule mitgebracht?"

„Nein, Até …. Ich …"

Zuerst wollte Chesmu den Blick senken, aber dann nickte er kurz und sah Adam wieder in die Augen. „Ich würde gerne mit dir über etwas sprechen."

„Geht es über dein Verhalten in letzter Zeit?"

„Háŋ."

Mit der rechten Hand fuhr sich Adam über den Nacken und dachte nach. Das Essen würde in einer halben Stunde auf dem Tisch stehen.

„Ich denke, wir sollten dieses Gespräch heute Abend führen. Dann habe ich länger für dich Zeit."

„Also, .. ich .. Ma hat doch gerade gesagt, du sollst am Wochenende auf den Berg gehen. Würdest du mich mitnehmen?"

Lange sah sich Adam seinen Sohn an. Chesmu hatte noch nie den Wunsch geäußert ihn zu begleiten. Er hatte Aiyana schon zweimal mitgenommen und auch Winona hatte ihn bereits begleitet. Chesmu hatte aber die ganzen Jahre nie Interesse für die Rituale seines Volkes gezeigt.

„Ich werde dich mitnehmen, dann haben wir genügend Zeit zu reden. Da es in den Bergen in der Nacht noch recht kalt ist, pack dir noch eine extra Decke ein. Wir werden dann am Freitag nach der Schule aufbrechen."

„Danke, Até."

Bis zum Mittagessen hatte Adam an den Sachen, die auf dem Tisch vor ihm lagen, nicht mehr gearbeitet. Die ganze Zeit hatte er nachdenklich zur Tür gesehen, nachdem Chesmu das Büro verlasen hatte.

XX

Chesmu schlang die Decke noch enger um seinen Körper und mit leicht müden Augen sah er ins Feuer. Vor Aufregung hatte er die Nacht davor kaum ein Auge zu bekommen, und die Quittung bekam er jetzt.

Bereits als sie Holz für das Feuer gesucht hatten, merkte er, wie müde er war, und nach dem Essen konnte er die Augen kaum noch aufhalten.

„Wie ich sehe, ist deine Seele heute nicht so in Aufruhr wie in den letzten Wochen."

Ein wenig hob Chesmu die Augen, um durch das Feuer zu seinem Vater zu sehen. „Ich bin nur etwas müde."

„Müde vom ständigen Kampf, der in dir tobt?"

Die Ellenbogen lagen auf Chesmus Knien, die Hände hatte er zu Fäusten geschlossen, auf die er sich nun mit dem Kinn aufstützte. Starr blickte er ins Feuer. „Ich habe es nie als einen Kampf gesehen, der in mir ist. Ich verteidige mich doch nur."

„Gegen was musst du dich verteidigen?"

„Gegen die Gemeinheiten, die die anderen sagen, und ich muss meine Geschwister verteidigen."

Durch die Flammen hindurch konnte Chesmu sehen, wie sein Vater mit den Kopf nickte. „Also ist etwas Neues für dich, dass du und deine Geschwister geärgert werden?"

Ohne den Kopf von den Fäusten zu nehmen blickte Chesmu traurig zu Boden. „Nein."

„Dann muss es ja einen anderen Grund geben, warum du jetzt anders darauf reagierst."

Ganz leise und sehr langsam sprach Chesmu die nächsten Worte. „Ich …. ich weiß nicht wer ich eigentlich bin, und wo ich hingehöre."

Deutlich konnte Adam hören, wie sein Sohn schlucken musste. Dann schlug er sich mit der Faust gegen die Brust. „Hier ist ein Gefühl in mir, das so furchtbar ist, dass ich es nur dann nicht spüre, wenn ich meine Wut an Anderen auslasse."

„Chesmu, sag mir in wenigen Sätzen, wer du bist."

Mit krauser Stirn dachte Chesmu nach, was sein Vater damit meinen könnte. Dann zuckte er mit den Schultern, da er keine Antwort wusste. Er war einfach zu müde, um angestrengt nachdenken zu können.

„Du bist ein Junge der elf Jahre alt ist."

Noch immer konnte sich Chesmu keinen Reim darauf machen, was sein Vater von ihm wissen wollte, aber eins wusste er sofort, und das brüllte er Adam auch lauter als beabsichtigt entgegen. „Ich bin aber weder ein Weißer noch ein Indianer!"

Die Augen des Jungen blitzten nicht nur durch das Feuer so heftig. Deutlich waren seine Wut und sein Schmerz in ihnen zu sehen. So wartete Adam erst einmal ab, bis sich sein Sohn wieder etwas beruhigt hatte, erst dann redete er weiter. „Das ist richtig. Du bist kein Weißer, denn in dir fließt das Blut deines Volkes, das der Indianer. Aber das macht dich nicht zu etwas anderem als auch ich bin. Wir sind beide Menschen, die eine gewisse Zeit hier auf der Mutter Erde verbringen dürfen. Mein Blut ist genauso rot wie dein Blut. Wir beide haben Augen zum Sehen, Ohren zum Hören und einen Mund zum Sprechen. In uns Beiden schlägt ein Herz, und so wie du besitze ich eine Seele. Wir beide haben die Fähigkeit zu lieben und zu hassen, und nun sage mir, warum es für dich nicht mehr egal ist, das zu sein was du bist. Was unterscheidet dich mit einen mal von mir?"

Noch immer atmete Chesmu durch seine Wut schneller, aber er bemühte sich diese nicht wieder so deutlich zu zeigen. „Du wirst für das, was du bist, nicht gehasst. Ich schon. Ich werde gehasst für mein Aussehen. Es fragt mich keiner, ob ich sehen, hören oder sprechen kann. Und ob mein Blut rot, grün oder gelb ist, interessiert sie auch nicht. Sie sehen mir in das Gesicht und spucken mich an. Jetzt sage mir, wie ich in dieser Welt leben soll! In welcher kann ich überhaupt leben? In der einen werde ich gehasst, und die andere wird es nicht mehr lange geben."

„Ich gebe dir Recht, um so älter du wirst um so schwerer wird es für dich sein mit den Vorurteilen zurecht zukommen. Aber es wird auch nicht einfacher, wenn du dich fort an nur noch mit den Fäusten wehrst. Du erkennst dann den Weg nicht mehr, der vor dir liegt."

„Weg? Wie soll ich meinen Weg erkennen, wenn ich nicht mal weiß, wie er aussieht."

„Was hast du mir gerade erzählt, warum du nicht in deiner Welt leben kannst?"

„Atè, du hast gesagt, ich habe Augen um zu sehen und Ohren um zu hören, und ich habe es gesehen und gehört, dass es kaum noch Stämme wie den der Gosiute gibt … Aiyana hat mir erzählt, dass viele Stämme, die es noch vor wenigen Jahren in Kalifornien gab, verschwunden sind. So wie der Stamm meiner Eltern wegen der Eisenbahn getötet wurde, wurden sie ausgelöscht, weil der weiße Mann nach Gold suchen will. Die Weißen wollen mich nicht bei sich haben, und ich frage mich, was ich machen soll, wenn die Schule vorbei ist. Wo gehöre ich dann hin?"

Verwundert hob Chesmu den Kopf, als er sah, dass sein Vater ihn anlächelte. „Dein Weg liegt direkt vor deiner Nase, aber dadurch, dass du nur darauf hörst, was die Leute in der Stadt sagen, erkennst du ihn nicht. Ja, du bist ein Indianer, und ja, dein Volk wird durch uns Weiße immer mehr zurückgedrängt und getötet. Aber du machst genau dasselbe wie der weiße Mann. Du kämpfst gegen das, was du bist, anstatt es zu erhalten."

Müde rieb sich Chesmu die Augen. Er verstand kein Wort von dem, was er gerade gehört hatte.

„Ich erzähle dir eine kleine Geschichte von deinem Volk, eventuell siehst du dann deinen Weg wieder klar vor dir liegen."

Aufmerksam lauschte Chesmu Adams Stimme. Er musste genau hinhören, was er sagte. Zwar war die Sprache der Gosiute der seines Stammes sehr ähnlich, aber hin und wieder gab es Worte, die etwas anders ausgesprochen wurden. Da aber sein Vater sehr deutlich und langsam sprach, konnte er ihm am Anfang noch folgen. Die Müdigkeit übermannte ihn jedoch immer mehr. So legte sich Chesmu auf die Seite und zog die Decke hoch bis an die Ohren. Seine Augen fielen zu, aber noch immer hörte er, was Adam erzählte.

…..Menabuscho hatte einst einen Hirsch geschossen und wußte nicht, von welcher Seite er ihn eigentlich essen sollte. "Fange ich beim Kopf an", sprach er zu sich selbst, "so sagen die Leute, ich habe ihn kopfwärts gegessen; fange ich an der Seite an, so sagen sie, ich habe ihn seitwärts gegessen, und fange ich beim Schwanz an, so lachen sie mich alle aus und rufen: ‚Menabuscho hat seinen Hirsch schwanzwärts gegessen.'"

Während er sich so mit diesen unnützen Gedanken beschäftigte, erhob sich ein stürmischer Wind, und die Zweige eines nahen Baumes rieben sich so geräuschvoll aneinander, dass Menabuscho ärgerlich wurde und beschloss, die beiden lärmenden Äste abzuhauen. Er kletterte also auf den hohen Baum; doch kaum war er oben, so lief eine Herde hungriger Wölfe herbei, und diese fraßen ihm den fetten Hirsch vor seinen Augen auf, ohne dass er es hätte verhindern können.

Daher sagen die alten Medizinmänner: "Wenn du ein leckeres Stück Fleisch besitzt, so kümmere dich nicht um Nebensachen!"

Zu schwer waren die Augen von Chesmu, als dass er etwas am Ende der Geschichte hätte sagen können. Er merkte nur noch wie sein Vater ihn mit einer weiteren Decke zudeckte. Seufzend atmete er aus, und die Worte seines Vaters kreisten in seinen Kopf, bis der Schlaf ihn übermannte.

Am nächsten Morgen stand Chesmu am Rand des Berges und blickte in die Ferne. Er hatte zwar sehr ruhig geschlafen, aber die Geschichte vom Abend hatte ihn in jeden seiner Träume begleitet. Von Mal zu Mal hatte er mehr verstanden, was sein Vater ihm damit sagen wollte. Aber leichter wurde es ihm mit dieser Erkenntnis nicht ums Herz.

Chesmu zuckte nicht zusammen, als Adam sich zu ihm gesellte und den Arm um ihn legte.

„Ich kann jetzt verstehen, warum du immer wieder auf deinen Berg gehst, Até. Es ist wie eine andere Welt hier. So ruhig. Es gibt nur mich und die Stille."

„Es gibt nur ein Selbst hier oben, das ist richtig. Aber es ist nie still. Schließe deine Augen, Chesmu, dann hörst du, wie die Stille mit dir spricht. Das Rauschen des Windes, die Schwingen des Adlers, das Prickeln der Sonne auf deiner Haut. In allem was dich umgibt, lebt der Große Geist, und wenn du es zulässt, dann spricht er mit dir, und du bekommst eine andere Sicht auf die Dinge, die dich bewegen und die dich nicht zur Ruhe kommen lassen."

Der Junge hatte den Rat befolgt und die Augen geschlossen, aber er schaffte es nicht, das was ihn beschäftigte in einem anderen Licht zu sehen. So öffnete er die Augen, aber er richtete seinen Blick nach unten. „Ich glaube, ich habe verstanden, was du mir gestern erklärt hast. Ich soll mich nicht durch die Anderen ablenken und beeinflussen lassen. Ich soll mich auf das Wesentliche konzentrieren."

„Das war ein Teil von dem, was ich dir gesagt habe, … den anderen Teil wirst du aber nicht sehen, wenn du weiter den Kopf nur zu Boden richtest."

Etwas nervös knabberte Chesmu an seiner Unterlippe. „Ich habe auch den anderen Teil verstanden, aber ich habe Angst vor diesem Weg."

„Um deine Angst nicht mehr als Feind zu sehen, sondern als Freund und warnenden Begleiter, musst du anfangen über deine Angst zu sprechen. Erst dann wirst du sie verstehen und dir nicht mehr so viele Gedanken darüber machen."

Nach mehreren kräftigen Atemzügen hob Chesmu den Kopf. „Was ich noch verstanden habe ist, dass ich nicht länger versuchen soll, mich dagegen zu wehren, was ich bin. Ich sollte wie Aiyana darum kämpfen, dass mein Volk und insbesondere mein Stamm nicht vergessen wird. So wie du, sollte ich unsere Traditionen und Rituale lernen, befolgen und weiter geben.

Meine Eltern sollen nicht sinnlos gestorben sein, und ich sollte nicht denselben Fehler begehen, wie es Kajika getan hat."

Chesmu wandte den Kopf nach links und schaute zu seinem Vater hoch. „Aber wie soll ich das machen, wenn diese Angst in mir ist?"

„Sprich weiter über deine Angst mit mir. Versuche sie zu verstehen und mir dann zu erklären."

Ganz tief horchte Chesmu in sich hinein und suchte die Angst in sich. Er schaute dabei wieder nach vorne. „Es ist ein Gefühl. Hier …." Er legte seine Hand auf seinen Bauch. „.. Es ist schwer zu erklären, weil ich es selbst kaum verstehe. Wenn ich an das Dorf denke, wird es stärker. Ich bin gerne mit Travis zusammen. Aber sobald wir ins Dorf gehen, will ich wieder nach Hause, ….. da wo es sicher ist. … Ich … Até, ich kann es nicht erklären, weil ich es nicht verstehe."

„Chesmu, an was kannst du dich aus deinem Dorf erinnern, in dem du geboren wurdest?"

Unbewusst rückte Chesmu näher an Adam heran. „Eigentlich an nicht mehr viel. Mehr an Geräusche. Das Lachen meines Vaters, wenn er mich hochgehoben hat, und an ….."

Alles in Chesmu verspannte sich, und Adam drückte ihn leicht an sich. „… an Schreie, Weinen, und dann sehe ich eigentlich nur noch dich, und die Schreie und meine Angst sind weg. …. Wenn ich bei den Gosiute bin, sagt mein Kopf immer 'Gehe nach Hause. Geh zu Até. Dann wird dir nichts passieren.'"

„Und was ist der Grund, dass diese Angst in dir in letzter Zeit so über dein Handeln bestimmt?"

„Travis … ."

„Ich denke, du verbringst gerne deine Zeit mit ihm."

Etwas mehr streckte Chesmu den Kopf nach oben, so dass der Wind durch seine Haare wehte. „Er ist nicht nur mein Cousin. Er ist mein bester Freund geworden, aber er liebt das Dorf und möchte immer mehr Zeit dort verbringen und alles von den anderen Jungs und seinem Großvater lernen. Heute wird ein Fest gefeiert, und er hat mich gefragt, ob ich nicht die Nacht mit ihm dort verbringen möchte. Wir hätten sogar ein Tipi für uns ganz alleine."

„Aber deine Angst hat über die Freude, die Zeit mit Travis zu verbringen, gewonnen?"

„Háŋ."

Nun blickte auch Adam in die Weite des Tals vor ihnen, um über seine nächsten Worte nachzudenken. „Chesmu, kannst du dir vorstellen, warum bei vielen Weißen so ein Hass auf die Indianer besteht?"

„Ich glaube, das was Aiyana mir erzählt hat. Dass sie Angst vor uns haben und uns nicht verstehen."

„Sie verstehen euch nicht, weil sie nicht mit euch reden. Aber wenn ich etwas kennenlernen will, muss ich verstehen, was derjenige denkt, spricht und macht. Erst dann kann ich die Angst verlieren, oder sie wird über mein Herz gewinnen und den Anderen vernichten wollen, damit die Angst mein Herz wieder verlassen kann."

Obwohl er begriffen hatte, was die Worte bedeuteten, schaute er Adam nun ängstlich an. „Um meine Ängste zu besiegen, habe ich also nur die Wahl mich und mein Volk zu vernichten oder ins Dorf gehen um mein Volk und mich zu verstehen."

„Nur wenn du den Mut hast, dich deinen Ängsten zu stellen, wird der richtige Wolf in deinem Herzen seinen Platz einnehmen können."

Die Angst war noch nicht aus den Augen von Chesmu gewichen. „Muss ich diesen Weg alleine gehen?"

Adam stellte sich nun vor Chesmu und legte beide Hände auf die Schultern seines Sohnes. „Ich kann dich auf den ersten Schritten deines Weges begleiten, aber dann musst du alleine weitergehen. Aber keine Angst, ich werde immer hinter dir sein."

„Ich würde dann gerne heute damit anfangen, …. ich möchte gerne mit Travis ins Dorf, aber …"

Er schaute zu ihrem kleinen Lager. „… ich weiß doch wie selten du nur noch auf den Berg kannst, und wir wollten doch erst morgen wieder nach Hause."

Aufmunternd schlug Adam seinem Sohn auf den Oberarm. „Wir werden auch erst morgen nach Hause reiten, aber die Nacht werden wir im Dorf verbringen. Ich habe schon lange nicht mehr mit Amarok am Feuer gesessen. So kannst du mit Travis bei dem Fest dabei sein, und wenn deine Angst zu groß wird, bin ich da, und du kannst zu mir kommen."

Tief holte Chesmu Luft und streckte seinen Brustkorb raus. „Ich werde meinen Weg gehen. Ich will ein großer Krieger werden und keine wimmernde Maus."

Stolz schaute er Adam an. Dann sackten jedoch seine Schultern wieder nach unten, und der ängstliche Blick kehrte zurück. „Und du bleibst wirklich die ganze Nacht da?"

„Natürlich. Und jetzt komm, lass uns unsere Sachen packen und losreiten. Dann sind wir pünktlich da, wenn Aponi das Mittagessen fertig hat."

Adam legte wieder den Arm um Chesmu, und so liefen sie beide los um ihre wenigen Sachen zusammenzusuchen.

XXX

Unverzüglich ließ Travis alles fallen, als er sah wie Adam und Chesmu ins Dorf geritten kamen. Eigentlich hatte er nicht mehr damit gerechnet, dass sein Cousin zum Fest kommen würde. Auch wenn seine Mutter ihm erklärt hatte, warum Chesmu nicht so gerne in einem Dorf war, war er etwas enttäuscht gewesen.

„Chesmu, Uŋškátiŋ kte."

Freudig sprang Chesmu aus dem Sattel. „Até, kann ich mit Travis spielen gehen?"

Schmunzelnd nahm Adam die Zügel von Chesmus Pferd. „Ich kümmere mich um dein Pferd."

Bevor Chesmu jedoch mit Travis losrannte, kehrte er noch einmal zu Adam zurück. „Und du bleibst wirklich die ganze Zeit hier?"

„Das habe ich doch versprochen."

„Ómayakiyapi čha philámayape ló."

Zufrieden schaute Adam den beiden Jungs nach. Dann schaute er nach unten. „Tja Snuggle, dann wirst du heute deine erste Nacht in einem Indianerdorf verbringen. Ich hoffe, du kannst dich benehmen."

„Hat Chesmu den Weg hierher nicht alleine gefunden, oder warum hat er sich für deine Hilfe bedankt?"

Aponi war an seine Seite getreten und nahm ihm die Zügel von Chesmus Pferd aus der Hand. Gemeinsam liefen sie zu den anderen Pferden, um sie dort abzusatteln und zu versorgen.

„Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher, ob er nicht lieber sauer auf mich sein sollte."

„Chesmu auf dich? Da müsstest du schon eine Menge falsch machen, damit das passiert."

„Seine Angst vor dem Dorf ist immer noch recht groß, aber gleichzeitig merkt er, dass er nicht in der Welt der Weißen akzeptiert wird. Aponi, wenn ich bedenke, was Simon schon für Probleme hatte, obwohl man seine Herkunft nicht auf den ersten Blick sieht, frage ich mich, was noch alles auf Chesmu zukommt, nur weil ich ihn in meine Welt genommen habe."

Suchend wanderten Aponis Augen im Dorf umher, dann sah sie Chesmu und Travis mit einigen anderen Jungen vor einem Tipi sitzen. „Er wird es nicht einfach haben, da gebe ich dir Recht, aber in den letzten Monaten habe ich mitbekommen, wie er immer mehr Fragen stellt. Wie er Travis genau beobachtet, und ich denke, beiden Jungs tut diese Freundschaft sehr gut. Denn auch Travis wusste einige Zeit lang nicht, wo er eigentlich hingehört. Dann hat er jedoch erkannt, als er Chesmu immer mehr von seinem Leben zeigte, wie wichtig ihm unsere Lebensweise ist. Gib ihm Zeit, Wynono. Er wird, wie auch deine anderen Kinder, den richtigen Weg finden. Den ersten Schritt hat er gemacht, da er heute doch zum Fest gekommen ist."

Freundlich und mit einem lieben Lächeln schaute Adam Aponi an. „Darauf bin auch stolz, dass er diesen Schritt gemacht hat, aber ich musste ihm auch versprechen, dass ich die ganze Zeit hier bleibe."

„Das wird Amarok freuen. Erst kürzlich hat er gemeint, dass ihr Zwei schon lange nicht mehr am Feuer gesessen habt. Mach dir einen schönen Abend mit ihm, und ich werde ein Auge auf Chesmu haben, und wenn sich die Gelegenheit ergibt auch mit ihm sprechen. Eventuell kann ich ihm auch etwas helfen, seine Ängste zu besiegen."

Spontan nahm Adam Aponi in den Arm. Wieder einmal merkte er, wie wichtig auch sie für ihn war. Noch immer war sie neben Inger die Einzige gewesen, die in seinem Herzen den Platz einer Mutter eingenommen hatte. „ Dank dir, Aponi. Für alles."

Lachend drückte Aponi ihn kurz und stieß ihn dann freundlich von sich weg. Immer noch lachend schlug sie Adam mit der flachen Hand gegen die Brust. „Wynono, hör auf damit. Du wolltest doch nie deine sensible Seite hier im Dorf zeigen."

„In Ordnung, dann höre ich damit auf. … Mamá, wann bekomme ich endlich mein Essen?"

Weiter lachend ließ sie ihn stehen, und Adam versorgte die Pferde vollends und machte sich dann auf die Suche nach Amarok.

XX

Amarok stand an dem kleinen Fluss und schaute zum Dorf, in dem das Fest sich langsam dem Ende zu neigte. Adam hatte gerade noch einmal nach Chesmu geschaut, der mit Travis schon tief und fest im Tipi schlief. Mit übereinandergelegten Armen schaute er schweigend einige Zeit mit dem Häuptling zusammen zu dem immer kleiner werdenden Feuer in der Mitte des Dorfes.

„Muss ich mir um dich Sorgen machen, Até?"

„Um mich nicht, Wynono."

Doch leicht erschrocken über die Worte Amaroks nahm Adam seine Arme herunter. Schon während des Festes war Amarok sehr still und nachdenklich gewesen. „Lässt du mich teilhaben, an den Gedanken, die deine Seele in Unruhe versetzen?"

„Vor einigen Wochen wachte ich auf und wusste, dass der Große Geist mit mir sprechen wollte. Er schickte nicht nur einen Adler, der über die Berge am Horizont kreiste. Es waren gleich fünf, und so wusste ich, dass er mir etwas Wichtiges sagen wollte. Ich machte mich auf den Weg, um alleine mit ihm zu sprechen. Es dauerte einige Tage, bis er soweit war, um mir das zu erzählen, was vor uns liegt."

Amarok schaute in die sternenklare Nacht. „Es wird eine schwere Zeit auf uns zukommen. Dunkle Wolken nähern sich dem Dorf, aber sie werden nicht nur hier verweilen. Sie verteilen sich über das ganze Land. Sie werden ganz langsam kommen, und wenn wir sie sehen, wird es bereits zu spät sein. Viele Herzen werden weinen. Die Tränen, die vergossen werden, sind so viele, dass sie einen neuen Fluss bilden können."

Adams Herz fing an schneller zu schlagen. Er zweifelte nicht an den Worten von Amarok. Denn so hatte der Häuptling der Gosiute noch nie gesprochen. Er schien zu spüren, dass sprichwörtlich etwas in der Luft lag. „Denkst du, dass die Armee zurückkommt?"

Mit Bedacht verneinte Amarok die Frage. „Die Armee kann sich nicht leise anschleichen. Der weiße Mann kündigt sein Erscheinen immer lauter als jedes Donnern im Sommer an. Wynono, ich weiß nicht was uns erwarten wird, aber ich weiß, dass das nächste Fest, das den Frühling begrüßen soll, nicht mehr so sein wird wie es heute war."

Unfähig etwas zu sagen, fiel Adams Blick auf das Tipi in dem Chesmu schlief, und er fragte sich, ob der Weg, den sein Sohn gerade gefunden hatte, schon bald wieder zu Ende sein würde. Die zwei Männer standen noch lange schweigend am Wasser. Erst als die letzten in ihre Tipis gingen, liefen sie zurück ins Dorf. Sie setzten sich ans Feuer, das sie erneut entzündet hatten und sprachen bis zum Morgengrauen über die Vision, die Amarok bei seinem Ausflug in den Bergen gehabt hatte.

XX


	126. Chapter 126

Frederic konnte nur den Kopf schütteln. Warum sie sich ausgerechnet hier zum ersten Mal treffen mussten, hatte er bis jetzt noch nicht verstanden. Aber wie immer hatte sein Vater ihn beruhigt und erklärt, dass sie den Fisch erst am Haken haben mussten, um ihn dann richtig ausnehmen und für ihre Zwecke nutzen zu können.

So hatte er den Weg auf sich genommen, um sich mit Marc und Mr. Barnett hier im Nirgendwo zu treffen.

Langsam trabte er in die verlassene Stadt. Die Bewohner hatten ihrer Heimat den Rücken gekehrt, als feststand, dass kein weiteres Silber oder Gold in der Umgebung zu finden war.

Mit einem Schlucken legte Frederic seine Hand auf seine Waffe. Die Stille machte ihn nervös. Hier und da knarrte zwar eine Tür oder ein Fensterladen, was aber sein Unbehagen jedoch nur steigerte. Um sich wieder Mut zu machen, streckte er seinen Rücken durch und ermahnte sich, nicht wieder so zu werden wie nach seinem Studium. Er wollte, wie auch sein Vater, in den richtigen Kreisen verkehren, und dort durfte man auf keinen Fall seine Angst oder Unsicherheit offen zeigen. Und schon gar nicht hier im Westen. Was seinem Selbstbewusstsein auch gut tat, war die Erkenntnis, dass mit dem Namen Francois auch hier nach wenigen Jahren die Leute schon zusammenzuckten, wenn sie ihn nur hörten. Und wenn er selbst nicht wieder auf die Falschen hereinfallen würde, wie bei Adam, würde es auch nach dem Ableben seines Vaters so weitergehen. Die ersten Schritte in die richtige Richtung hatte er bereits getätigt.

Sein Vater hatte ihm eine Frau ausgesucht, die das machte, was er von ihr erwartete und verlangte, und seinem Sohn, der unverkennbar nach ihm kam, brachte Frederic bereits vom ersten Tag an bei, wie sich ein Francois zu verhalten hatte. Ein weiteres Mal würde er seine Zeit nicht mit der falschen Frau abgeben und sich auch kein weiteres Kuckuckskind unterschieben lassen.

Bereits nach wenigen Jahren hatte er nun das erreicht, was er immer wollte. Zwar hier im Westen, aber mit der Zeit gewöhnte er sich auch daran.

Man hatte Angst vor ihm, und er hatte genug Geld in der Tasche, und gleichzeitig konnten sein Vater und er sich nebenbei auch an Adam rächen. Das, was Mara und Curt damals nicht geschafft hatten, würden sie gemeinsam mit ihrer Intelligenz schaffen. Sie mussten nur Geduld haben, und bevor Adam überhaupt merken würde, was passiert, hätte er schon alles verloren. Sein Land und die Ponderosa, und dann würde sicher auch Bridget irgendwann einsehen, wo ihr eigentlicher Platz ist. Nämlich bei ihrer Familie und nicht bei den Cartwrights.

So stellte er sein Pferd neben den anderen ab und mit energischem Schritt und einer Ausstrahlung, die zeigte, wer hier das eigentliche Sagen hatte, betrat er den ehemaligen Saloon. Unverzüglich schossen die Köpfe der Anwesenden herum und blickten ihn an.

„Du bist reichlich spät, Frederic."

Mit einem überheblichen Lächeln schlug Frederic Marc freundschaftlich auf die Schulter. „Mr. Barnett wollte sich doch unbedingt soweit wie möglich von Virginia City entfernt treffen."

Frederic nahm sich einen Stuhl, schüttelte, zwar erfolglos, den Staub herunter und setzte sich an den Tisch. „Da Sie hier sind, Mr. Barnett, gehe ich davon aus, dass Sie daran interessiert sind, mit Mr. Burton und Nevada Geschäfte zu machen."

Mr. Barnett lehnte sich etwas zurück. Er hatte sich vorgenommen, Mr. Francois nicht zu deutlich zu zeigen, dass er nicht nur überrascht, sondern auch außerordentlich erfreut war, als Senator Francois ihm mitteilen ließ, dass er an einem Gespräch interessiert sei. Etwas Besseres konnte ihm nicht passieren bei seinem Vorhaben, der neue Bürgermeister von Virginia City zu werden, als wenn die Leute aus Carson City hinter ihm stehen würden. Obwohl er sich eigentlich keine ernsthaften Gedanken machen brauchte, dass er die Wahl nicht gewinnen würde. Eine ernstzunehmende Konkurrenz gab es nicht, und die Goldgräber, die zu Hunderten in der Stadt waren, würden ihm ihre Stimme geben, wenn er ihnen genug zu trinken gab und versprach, sich nach der Wahl um die Indianer in der Umgebung zu kümmern, damit sie auch dort ohne Gefahr ihre Claims abstecken könnten.

„Dann lassen Sie mal hören, Mr. Francois, was für Geschäfte Sie mit mir machen wollen."

Durch Marcs Gesicht zuckte ein kurzes Lächeln, das aber sofort verschwand, als er den Blick von Frederic sah. Mal wieder war Marc doch angenehm überrascht, wie schnell Frederic gelernt hatte, wie das Spiel der Macht ablaufen musste, wenn man ständig als Sieger dastehen wollte.

Bereits damals in der Gasse hatte er geahnt, dass eine Verbindung zum Senator seinen Geschäften nur zugute kommen konnte. Und Frederic war für ihn eine leichte Beute gewesen. Ziemlich schnell konnte er dessen Vertrauen gewinnen und für seine Zwecke einspannen. Nun war aus seinem schüchtern Schüler eine starke Persönlichkeit geworden, die sich aber noch immer wunderbar lenken ließ. So legte er die Arme übereinander und überließ Frederic heute das Ruder.

„Mr. Barnett, uns ist nicht entgangen, dass Sie gerne der nächste Bürgermeister von Virginia City werden wollen. Was uns dabei am meisten beeindruckt hat, waren ihre Wahlversprechen. Leider sind Sie jedoch nicht der Einzige, der sich zur Wahl stellt."

„Mr. Francois, Sie sehen doch in Mr. Hunter und Mr. Brown nicht wirklich eine ernsthafte Konkurrenz für mich?"

„Was wir sehen, ist, dass es eine erhebliche Anzahl von Männern in der Stadt gibt, die doch sehr liberal sind, gerade was die Indianer-Problematik betrifft."

Mr. Barnett winkte ab. „Das sind doch nur eine Handvoll Spinner."

„Sie bezeichnen also die Cartwrights als Spinner?"

Barnetts Augen wurden schmaler, und er lehnte sich vor. „Die Cartwrights sind keine Spinner. Sie sind eine Plage."

Marc konnte sich gerade noch zurückhalten, um nicht euphorisch in die Hände zu klatschen. Was Clement und er bereits vermutet hatten, bewahrheitete sich nun.

„Sie haben aber einen großen Einfluss auf die Leute in der Stadt. Auch wenn Ben Cartwright gerade nicht da ist, und so wie ich gehört habe, auch nicht vor der Wahl wiederkommt, so hören diese Leute auch auf das was Adam Cartwright sagt. Und seine Einstellung, was gerade die Indianer anbelangt, ist ja landesweit bekannt."

„Und deswegen bin ich der richtige Mann. Zu viele wichtige Posten sind bereits mit Freunden der Cartwrights besetzt. Unter anderem der des Sheriffs, und über diesen Möchtegernlehrer will ich gar nicht nachdenken."

Frederic legte die Fingerspitzen aneinander und schwieg. Er wollte, dass sich Barnett in seiner Abneigung gegen die Cartwrights und deren Freunde so richtig baden konnte. Dann würde er allem zustimmen, was ihm Frederic anbieten würde. Nach einigen Minuten setzte Frederic mit einer sehr tiefen und verschwörerischen Tonlage das Gespräch fort. „Dann sollten wir uns darum kümmern, dass der Richtige die Wahl gewinnt."

„Sie bezweifeln, dass die Wahl nicht zu meinen Gunsten ablaufen könnte?"

„Was wir sehen, ist, dass Mr. Brown keine Gefahr darstellt, aber Mr. Hunter nicht nur sehr beliebt ist, sondern stets die passenden Worte findet, um den Nerv der Leute zu treffen."

Nun legte Barnett den Kopf schief. So langsam dämmerte ihm, dass die Hilfe, die er bekommen würde, nicht ganz umsonst sein würde. „Mich beschleicht das Gefühl, Sie könnten mich in meinem Wahlkampf in einer Art und Weise unterstützen, die mich auf jeden Fall am Ende als Sieger dastehen lassen wird."

„Das können wir, aber Ihnen muss auch bewusst sein, dass alles im Leben seinen Preis hat."

Ohne eine Regung zu zeigen, antwortete ihm Mr. Barnett. „Ich höre?"

Mit einem kurzen Kopfnicken gab Frederic Marc ein Zeichen, dass nun er am Zuge sei. „Mr. Barnett, ihr Cousin arbeitet wie ich im Baugeschäft, aber bei weitem nicht so erfolgreich wie ich es natürlich bin."

Mr. Barnett konnte sein Erstaunen nicht verbergen. Zwar hatte er mit Oliver nicht ständig Kontakt, aber gerade nach dem letzten Familientreffen dachte er, dass die Geschäfte bei ihm sehr gut liefen. „Er hat doch einen sehr guten Vertrag mit Adam Cartwright für dessen Bahnprojekt abgeschlossen."

„Das hat er in der Tat, aber das ist auch seine einzige Einnahmequelle. Sollte sie versiegen, ist er am Ende."

„Es macht aber nicht den Eindruck, dass das Projekt zum Erliegen kommt."

Frederic legte seine Hand auf die Brust. „Mr. Barnett, wie Sie wissen, ist mein Schwiegervater der Gouverneur von Kaliforniern. Nevada und Kalifornien haben ein erhebliches Interesse daran, dass einige der Ländereien, die im Besitz von O'Sullivan und Cartwright sind, wieder für andere Zwecke genutzt werden."

„Verraten Sie mir auch welche Zwecke das sind?"

Erneut legte Frederic die Fingerspitzen aneinander. „Ich kann Ihnen natürlich nicht alles sagen, aber was ich, ohne zu viel zu verraten, vorab sagen kann, ist, dass wir auch Unterstützung aus Washington haben. Mr. Barnett, wir brauchen die Bahn und die Armee hier vor Ort, um Kalifornien und Nevada erfolgreich zu besiedeln. Was sich dann natürlich auch wirtschaftlich für den einen oder anderen lohnen würde."

Nachdenklich schaute ihn Mr. Barnett an. „Und was hat das nun mit der Firma meines Cousins zu tun?"

Mitleidig und auch etwas verständnisvoll blickte Frederic ihn an. „ Meine Schwäche, Mr. Barnett, ist, dass für mich die Familie immer an erster Stelle steht, und da können wir doch nicht zusehen, wie ihr Cousin sich langsam aber sicher dem Abgrund nähert. Deswegen würden wir ihm auch gerne unsere Hilfe anbieten. Mein Freund und Geschäftspartner …" Frederic zeigte auf Marc, „... hat sich bereit erklärt, dass er die Firma Ihres Cousins finanziell unterstützt."

Lachend schüttelte Mr. Barnett den Kopf. „Einfach so? Das glaube ich nicht."

Genauso kalt wie Frederic kurz zuvor gesprochen hatte, antwortete nun auch Marc. „Selbstverständlich nicht. Grundvoraussetzung ist, dass er den Vertrag mit O'Sullivan und Cartwright auflöst."

„Das wird er nicht machen. Das ist sein einziges Standbein, und Adam Cartwright hat ihm vor zwei Jahren aus einem finanziellen Dilemma geholfen."

Ohne den Blick zu senken, schob Marc Mr. Barnett einen Zettel über den Tisch. „Ich bin sicher, wenn Sie Ihrem Cousin das Ganze richtig erklären, dann wird er seine Meinung über Adam Cartwright recht schnell ändern und wissen, wem er in Zukunft seine Loyalität schuldet. Sollte der Zustand eintreten, dass er zweifelt, sollten Sie ihn mal fragen, wer nun im Besitz seiner Schuldscheine ist."

In dem Moment, als Mr. Barnett die Summe sah, die auf dem Zettel stand, verschluckte er sich und fing wild an zu husten. „Mr. Barnett, machen Sie Ihrem Cousin klar, dass es für ihn nur von Vorteil sein kann, wenn er von nun an mit der Firma von Mr. Burton zusammenarbeitet. Auch für Sie bedeutet der Posten des Bürgermeister erst der Anfang Ihrer politischen Kariere, wenn Sie auf das richtige Pferd setzen."

„Also, … ich meine, …." Noch mehrmals musste sich Barnett räuspern, bis das unangenehme Gefühl aus seinem Hals verschwunden war. „… auch wenn mein Cousin seine Geschäftsbeziehungen überdenkt, habe ich die Wahl noch nicht gewonnen. So wie Sie Beide, sehe ich Mr. Hunter als nicht einzuschätzendes Risiko an."

Ein Schauer lief über den Rücken von Mr. Barnett, als er das eiskalte Lächeln von Frederic sah. „Sobald Ihr Cousin den Vertrag mit Mr. Burton unterschrieben hat und nicht mehr für Cartwright und O'Sullivan arbeitet, sowie auch die Verpflichtung eingegangen ist, auch in Zukunft kein Holz mehr von der Ponderosa zu kaufen, wird Mr. Hunter nicht mehr als Kandidat auf der Wahlliste stehen."

Frederic holte einen Umschlag aus seiner Jackentasche und reichte ihn an Barnett weiter. „Damit Sie sehen, wie wichtig Sie uns sind, und dass Sie unsere Interessen in Virginia City vertreten, habe ich hier eine kleine Wahlspende für Sie."

Barnett brauchte den Umschlag gar nicht zu öffnen, um zu wissen, dass sich in ihm eine nicht gerade unerhebliche Summe befand. So dick wie der Umschlag war, musste es sich um mehr als tausend Dollar handeln. Und so überlegte er nicht lange. Er steckte den Umschlag in seine Tasche und erhob sich. Mit einem genauso kalten, aber siegessicheren Gesichtsausdruck schüttelte er den beiden Männern die Hand. „Ich freue mich schon, Sie auf meiner Siegesfeier nach der Wahl begrüßen zu dürfen, und wenn ihr Vater etwas Zeit erübrigen kann, würde ich mich natürlich geehrt fühlen, wenn auch ein Senator anwesend ist."

„Und wir freuen uns, dass demnächst ein anderer Wind in Virginia City wehen wird."

Kurz hinter der Geisterstadt trennten sich die Wege der drei Männer, und jeder war sich sicher, dass Beste aus dem Geschäft herausgeholt zu haben.

XXXXX

„Nun mach doch mal ein anderes Gesicht. Du solltest dich darauf freuen, was vor dir liegt."

Knurrend stellte Tom eine der Reisetaschen vor die Tür. „Du hast leicht reden, Buddy. Ich lasse nicht nur meine Kinder zurück, sondern auch meine Stadt."

Kopfschüttelnd verschränkte Adam die Arme. „Ihr seid doch in zwei Wochen zurück, und auch ein Sheriff muss mal Urlaub machen. Was soll in der Zeit schon passieren?"

Zwar wollte Tom sich gerade nach der zweiten Reisetasche bücken, verharrte dann aber mitten in der Bewegung. „Was passieren soll? Buddy, darf ich dich daran erinnern, dass du dasselbe zu deinem Vater gesagt hast? Soll ich dir schnell mal aufzählen, was in diesem einen Jahr alles passiert ist?"

Adam blinzelte mit den Augen und blickte etwas genervt an die Decke. Er hatte doch tatsächlich mal für einige Stunden nicht daran gedacht, WAS alles in letzter Zeit geschehen war. Zwar wünschte er sich, dass sein Vater so schnell wie möglich zurückkam, auf der anderen Seite wollte er aber nicht darüber nachdenken, wie dessen Reaktion ausfallen würde, wenn er davon erfuhr. „Tom, … es sind nur zwei Wochen, und du hast es Sybil versprochen, dass du den Stern zuhause lässt, obwohl …."

Ein Schmunzeln breitete sich auf Adams Gesicht aus. Sofort hob Tom den Finger und hielt ihn ihm unter die Nase. „Darüber wollten wir nie wieder sprechen."

Unschuldig hob Adam die Hände hoch. „Ich habe doch gar nichts gesagt."

„Ich bin soweit."

Sybil kam die Treppe herunter gelaufen und es war ihr anzusehen, wie sehr sie sich freute, mal zwei Wochen aus der Stadt wegzukommen. Als sie jedoch den Blick ihres Mannes sah, musste sie tief ausatmen. „Hat er sich bei dir schon wieder ausgeheult, Adam? Als ob die Stadt in zwei Wochen nicht mehr existieren würde."

Grimmig drückte Tom Adam eine der Reisetaschen in die Hand. „Wird sie wahrscheinlich auch nicht. Es ist keiner da, der auf Mitch und Adam aufpasst oder auf ihre Kinder. Oder den kleinen Stamm. Dann ist da auch noch Simon, wenn …"

Sybil hakte sich bei Tom ein und zog die Tür hinter sich zu. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Steve auch Urlaub macht. Wer wird dann eure Posten in der Zeit übernehmen? Little Joe und Jörn?"

Adam bekam sich kaum ein vor Lachen, bei der Vorstellung, dass Joe und Jörn hier das Sagen hätten, und darüber wie sich sein Freund mit Händen und Füßen gegen einen Urlaub wehrte. „Wenn du dich auch so um deine Kinder sorgen würdest wie um deine Stadt."

Deutlich war ein kleiner Unterton bei Sybil zu hören. Sie hatte wahrscheinlich damit zu kämpfen, die Kinder hier zu lassen, wie Tom es nicht mochte, die Verantwortung über die Stadt abzugeben. „Jörn passt doch auf Denise und Dean auf. Da kann doch gar nichts passieren. Wenn das Wetter gut ist, wollen sie die Wochenenden mit Aiyana im Tipi verbringen."

Nun war es Adam, der abrupt stehen blieb. „Sie wollen was machen?"

„Was ist los, Buddy? Warum bist du nicht mehr so entspannt wie noch vor einigen Minuten?"

„Ich werde sicher nicht erlauben, dass Aiyana und Jörn das Wochenende alleine im Tipi verbringen."

Sybil entschied sich, besser nichts zu diesem Thema zu sagen. Sie hatte dahingehend eine ganz andere Meinung als ihr Mann, und sie wollte sich in den nächsten zwei Wochen auf keinen Fall nur darüber streiten.

„Sie sind ja nicht alleine. Auch der Rest des kleinen Stammes wird dabei sein und auch Joe."

„Joe? Tom, das macht die Sache keineswegs besser."

Sie erreichten die Kutsche, in die die ersten Fahrgäste bereits einstiegen. „Buddy, damit musst du dich herumschlagen. Ich mache jetzt Urlaub."

Leise murmelte Adam vor sich ihn und bereitete sich im Kopf bereits auf das Gespräch mit seiner Tochter vor. „…immer wie man es braucht…"

„Was hast du gesagt?"

Tom nahm ihm die Tasche aus der Hand und warf sie dem Kutscher zu. Dann sah er wieder zu seinem Freund. „Ich verlasse mich auf dich, Buddy. Pass nicht nur auf meine, sondern auch auf deine Kinder auf. Ich erwarte nämlich, dass Steve noch da ist, wenn ich wiederkomme, und nicht dass er genervt die Flucht ergriffen hat."

„Nun steig schon ein. Die Kinder stellen schon nichts an. Nach der Sache zu Weihnachten sind sie so vernünftig, wie ich sie schon lange nicht erlebt habe."

„Vernünftig? Darf ich dich daran erinnern, was vor zwei Wochen passiert ist?"

„Tom, ….!"

Sie nahmen sich kurz in den Arm und schlugen sich gegenseitig auf den Rücken. „Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß und komm bloß nicht auf die Idee, auch einfach länger Urlaub zu machen wie mein Vater."

„Ich kann dich doch nicht hier alleine lassen mit Yvette und Kathy."

Mit einem Zungenschnalzen reichte Adam ihm die Hand. Danach umarmte er Sybil, wünschte auch ihr einen wunderschönen Urlaub und ermahnte sie, dass sie ja aufpassen sollte, dass Tom nicht auf die Idee kam, ein Telegramm an Steve zu schreiben, um nach der Stadt zu fragen.

Als er der Kutsche nachsah, überkam ihm ein wenig Eifersucht auf seinen Freund, und so nahm er sich vor, heute nach dem Abendbrot mit Bridget einen längeren Spaziergang zu machen. Aiyana war alt genug, um ihre Geschwister ins Bett bringen zu können und auf sie aufzupassen. So drehte er sich zufrieden um, und bekam fast einen Herzinfarkt.

„ADAM, MIO RAGGAZZO VIENI AL MIO CUORE !"

Bevor er jedoch realisiert hatte, wer die Frau vor ihm war, wurde er schon wie versprochen an ihre Brust gedrückt.

XXXX

Simon hatte kaum gesagt, dass der Unterricht beendet sei, da stürzten bereits Winona, Aiyana, Riccardo, Sally, Chesmu und Fabio vor die Tür.

Sie liefen etwas von der Schule weg, damit keiner mitbekam, über was sie sprechen wollten.

„Und Sally, hast du deine Eltern überzeugen können?"

Sally sah noch einmal nach links und rechts, um sicher zu gehen, dass nicht ihr Vater plötzlich hinter ihnen stand. „Sie haben sich zwar gewundert, warum wir zu dieser Jahreszeit im Tipi schlafen wollen, aber dann waren sie einverstanden."

Riccardo schaute zu Winona und Aiyana. „Und bei euch?"

„Até hat nie etwas dagegen, wenn wir bei Sally übernachten wollen. Seine einzige Bedingung war, dass wir nach der Schule gleich alle Hausaufgaben machen und unsere Pflichten im Haus erledigen."

„Gut! …. Und du Chesmu ..?"

Chesmu setzte an, um etwas zu sagen, da lachten Aiyana und Winona bereits laut los. Aiyana hielt sich noch den Bauch, und so übernahm Winona das Reden. „Ich habe Chesmu selten so jammern sehen. Ich wollte ihn schon anstupsen, damit er es nicht übertreibt …. 'Ohhhhh Até, …. wenn die Mädchen bei Sally übernachten, kann ich dann zu Riccardo?….. Bitte …!' Wynono hat ihn ziemlich verwundert angesehen, weil er sonst seine Zeit nur mit Travis verbringt. Am Ende hat er dann aber zugestimmt. Anschließend kam aber das Beste an diesem Tag …"

Winona hielt die Hand vor, damit die Anderen warten sollten, weil sie einen erneuten Lachanfall bekam. Auch Chesmu fing an zu kichern, und Aiyana kämpfte mit der Luft. „Dann … dann …. hat …." Sie musste noch einmal durchatmen. „… dann hat George ihn mit völlig ernster Miene gefragt, ob er dann die Nacht bei Scotty verbringen darf, und vorgeschlagen, dass Wynono doch am Abend mit Scottys Vater bei einem Bier in Ruhe mal über ihre Probleme reden könnte. Mein Bruder hat George dann völlig perplex angesehen und bekam keinen Ton über die Lippen. Bridget verschüttete beinahe ihren Kaffee, weil sie anfing zu lachen. Sie hatte sich nämlich kurz davor mit Wynono in der Küche über Mitch unterhalten, und dass es doch an der Zeit wäre, über das Problem, was sie beide hätten, mal Klartext zu reden, bevor die drei Jungs zur Schule kommen."

Sofort sahen Sally, Riccardo und Fabio Adams Gesicht vor sich, und wie er kein Wort sagen konnte. Jeder in der Familie wusste, dass Adam ziemlich daran zu knabbern hatte, dass George und Scotty anscheinend dabei waren, dicke Freunde zu werden, im Gegensatz zu ihren Vätern. Mehrmals hatte ihn Bridget seit Weihnachten daran erinnert, dass er sich mal geschworen hatte, seinen Kindern nicht vorzuschreiben, wer ihre Freunde waren.

Riccardo hatte Tränen in den Augen vor Lachen. „Und was Onkel Adam gesagt? Dass er Mitch lieber an den nächsten Marterpfahl bindet, als mit ihm ein Bier zu trinken?"

„Nein, nachdem er einige Zeit geschwiegen hatte, und mein Bruder Até weiter hoffungsvoll ansah, nuschelte er nur sowas wie er sei noch jung um irgendwo zu übernachten. Was jedoch George nicht so einfach akzeptieren wollte. Er fragte, ob er dann in Zukunft auch nicht mehr bei lalá Ben übernachten darf, wenn dieser zurück ist."

Erneut kicherten die Kinder los. „Bevor das Frühstück dann völlig aus den Fugen geriet, schaltete sich Ma ein und beruhigte George damit, dass sie ihm das nach dem Essen erklären würde, wenn er ihr beim Abwasch hilft."

Riccardo lehnte sich an einen Pfeiler und grinste. „Also, ich freue mich, wenn George, Nick und Scotty in die Schule kommen, dann schaut Simon nicht ständig darauf, was ich für einen Blödsinn mache. Dann ist er nämlich nur mit den Dreien beschäftigt. Vielleicht fällt dann auch ständig die Schule aus, weil sie jede Woche abbrennt."

Winona boxte ihn gegen den Arm. „Das würde dir so passen. Dann arbeitest du ja nur noch auf der Ponderosa."

Schulterzuckend grinste sie Riccardo jetzt noch mehr an. „Ach, würde dich das jetzt doch stören? Du willst jetzt nicht etwa doch auf einmal mit mir zum Frühjahrstanz gehen?"

Genervt verdrehte Winona die Augen. Bevor sich die Beiden wieder anfingen zu streiten, ging Aiyana dazwischen. „Wir sollten jetzt wieder über unseren Plan sprechen. Vergesst nicht, wir haben das Kriegsbeil ausgegraben und dürfen uns nicht ablenken lassen von irgendwelchen Tänzen oder Jungs, die unsere Bücher tragen wollen. Sonst verlieren wir das Ziel aus den Augen."

Selbstverständlich stimme Winona dem zu. „Sage ich doch immer wieder. Wer braucht schon Jungs."

Riccardo stieß sich vom Pfeiler ab, und sein Blick zeigte deutlich, dass ihm bereits die passende Bemerkung auf der Zunge lag. Er wurde aber von Sally gestoppt, die ihn am Arm festhielt, anlächelte und den Kopf schüttelte. Als er Sally in die Augen blickte, hatte Riccardo mit einen Mal vergessen, was er gerade sagen wollte. Was bei Winona erneut dazu führte, dass sie die Augen verdrehte.

„Kann ich nicht auch mitkommen?"

„Nein, Fabio, du bist noch zu klein. Wir können nicht die ganze Zeit auf dich aufpassen. Wenn wir getrennt werden, finden wir auch alleine den Weg wieder nach Hause. Du jedoch noch nicht und der Hilfssheriff darf dich auf keinen Fall erwischen. Dann ist der ganze Plan im Eimer."

Traurig blickte Fabio seinen Bruder an. „Trotzdem gehörst du doch von nun an zu unserm kleinen Stamm und bei den nächsten Kriegszügen kannst du dann auch dabei sein."

Betroffen schaute Fabio in die Runde. „Versprochen?"

Alle legten ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter und sprachen gleichzeitig. „iwáhoyA!"

Schnaufend nickte Fabio, und Sally strich ihm noch über den Kopf. Dann sah sie wieder zu Adams Tochter. „Aiyana, hat Jörn die letzten Sachen besorgen können?"

„Er war in der Pause kurz bei mir. Er hat alles zum Tipi gebracht."

Skeptisch wackelte Riccardo mit den Kopf. „Das kann ganz schön knapp werden. Wir haben nur zwei Nachmittage Zeit."

Verschwörerisch trat Winona einen Schritt näher an die Anderen heran. „Deswegen ist es besonders wichtig, dass keiner von uns in den nächsten Tagen etwas anstellt. Wir können es uns nicht leisten, eine Strafe aufgebrummt zu bekommen. Das Meiste haben wir ja schon fertig, aber wir konnten den Rest nicht früher besorgen. Wir mussten warten, bis Tom die Stadt verlassen hat. Der weiß doch immer schon alles, bevor es überhaupt passiert."

„Wahrscheinlich, weil er das früher auch alles angestellt hat."

Riccardo musste wieder anfangen zu lachen. „DAS, was wir vorhaben sicher nicht, Winona."

Winona verschränkte die Arme und stellte sich gerade hin. Ihre Stimme war sehr bestimmt. „Es ist aber eine ernste Angelegenheit und nicht nur für die Zukunft von Virginia City wichtig. Wir dürfen nicht mehr schweigen."

Zwar nickte Riccardo mit den Kopf um ihr Recht zu geben, aber gleichzeitig betrachtete er seine Freundin genau und fragte sich, wie sie wohl erst in drei, vier Jahren reden würde. Vielleicht war es wirklich besser mit Tracy zum Tanzen zu gehen. Winona würde mit ihm später sicher noch lauter reden, als seine Mutter das hin und wieder mit Tico machte.

Er wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als Fabio neben ihm losbrüllte.

„ONKEL PIETRO …..!"

Und schon rannte er über die Straße. Erstaunt sahen ihm die Anderen nach. Auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite war Adam, der gerade von einer Frau gedrückt wurde. Daneben befanden sich noch zwei Männer, eine jüngere Frau, sowie ein älterer Junge und ein Junge im Alter von Riccardo.

Dann brach die Welt für Riccardo zusammen. Die drei Mädchen waren alle einen Schritt vorgelaufen und sahen mit großen Augen und offen stehendem Mund zu der kleinen Gruppe. Aiyana war die erste, die etwas sagte. „Seht euch den Jungen an. So muss ein Krieger sein."

Sally konnte das nur bestätigen, was Riccardo den ersten Stich versetzte. „Dagegen ist Mike ja ein kleiner Junge."

Was dann folgte, war der Todesstoß für Riccardos Herz. Winona war noch einen Schritt vorgetreten und ganz leise sagte sie: „Ich hoffe, die bleiben länger." Mit dem Zeigefinger deutete sie auf den kleineren Jungen. „Mit dem möchte ich zum Frühlingstanz gehen."

XXXXX

Kurz hatte Finn zufrieden die Augen geschlossen. Es war ein sonniger Tag, und es war eine sehr ungewohnte Stille um sie herum. Lächelnd und mit einem leicht angedeuteten, verzauberten Blick sah er zu, wie Rose ihm etwas Tee einschenkte. Wenn sie sonst bei ihrem wöchentlichen Tee zusammen saßen, rannte immer eins der Kinder um sie herum. Auch seitdem Eaton in die Schule ging, verlief die Teestunde etwas entspannter. Schon lange zupfte Eaton nicht mehr an seinem Hosenbein rum. Dafür wollte er nun mit ihm Angeln gehen. Ständig lag er ihm in den Ohren, dass, sobald es doch warm genug sei, sie doch alle drei an einem Sonntag zum See fahren könnten, um dort zu Picknicken. Bis jetzt konnte sich Finn immer damit raus reden, dass sie Giovanna mit all den Kindern nicht alleine lassen konnten.

Eigentlich konnte er es sich selbst nicht erklären warum er noch immer zögerte, Rose mal auszuführen. Sie unterschied sich doch erheblich von den amerikanischen Frauen, die er bisher kennengelernt hatte. Sie war nicht so laut und pflegte wie er die englischen Sitten. Dann schaute er sich um. Da Rose hier arbeitete, und er ihre Einstellung dazu vollkommen unterstützte, müsste er dann hier wohnen. Erschrocken bei der Vorstellung mit Tico an einem Tisch zu sitzen, riss er beide Augenbrauen in die Höhe. Schmunzelnd reichte ihm Rose die Teetasse. „Sagst du mir, an was du gerade gedacht hast? Du hast doch nicht etwa einen wichtigen Termin auf der Baustelle vergessen?"

„Niemals. Mein Tag ist immer auf das Genaueste durchgeplant. Was natürlich hier im Westen nicht gerade einfach ist und mich jede Woche vor eine große Herausforderung stellt."

„Finn, was ist los? Du hast heute wieder einen sehr ausgeprägten Akzent."

Wieder einmal schaute sich Finn um. „Es ist heute so ruhig hier. Da du die Kinder und Giovanna sicher nicht alle im Keller eingesperrt hast, erwarte ich jeden Moment einen Angriff, und das ist etwas, was mich nervös macht."

Rose konnte nur über das Verhalten von Finn schmunzeln. Auch wenn es ihm immer wieder anzusehen war, dass die Kinder in seinen Augen zu wild waren, konnte er auch nicht verbergen, dass sie ihm doch ans Herz gewachsen waren. Besonders Eaton schaffte es immer wieder, dass Finn seine englische Herkunft für kurze Zeit vergaß. Jetzt war sie gespannt, wie er zu den Plänen ihres Sohnes stand, an einem Sonntag zum See zu fahren. Sie wusste genau, dass das für Finn einem Heiratsversprechen gleichkam. „Die Kinder sind mit Giovanna zum Wald gelaufen. Sie möchte ihnen dort zeigen, welche Blätter und Pflanzen sie essen können. Aber wenn es dich beruhigt, Finn, sie müssten gleich zurück sein, weil auch die Kinder aus der Schule bald da sein werden. Also, wenn du noch mit uns zu Mittag essen möchtest?"

Ein zartes Lächeln huschte durch das Gesicht von Rose. Finn würde wahrscheinlich eher mit ihr zum See fahren, als noch einmal mit all den Kindern und Tico zu speisen. Und wie nicht anders erwartet, sah sie, wie Finn schluckte und in seinem Kopf hektisch nach einer angemessenen Antwort suchte, ohne lügen zu müssen. „Ich würde gerne mit dir und den Kindern zusammen das Mittagessen einnehmen, jedoch habe ich später noch einen Termin in der Stadt, und darauf würde ich mich gerne noch vorbereiten."

„Das ist aber bedauerlich, Finn, aber wir werden das sicher zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt nachholen können."

„Davon gehe ich auch aus."

Er nahm einen Schluck Tee und überlegte, wie er ein anderes Thema anschneiden konnte, ohne unhöflich zu erscheinen. Zum Glück machte es Rose ihm nicht schwer und schon recht bald sprachen sie wieder über ihr Lieblingsthema, die englische Literatur.

Sie hatten ihren Tee noch nicht ganz ausgetrunken, da war Giovanna mit den Kindern aus dem Wald zurück. So waren sie gerade dabei, ihre Teestunde zu beenden, als auch die Kinder aus der Schule eintrafen. Robert war noch nicht richtig abgestiegen, da rief er in einer Lautstärke, die sicher Finns Vater noch in England wahrnehmen konnte, nach Giovanna.

„GIOVANNA! …. KOMM SCHNELL ….!"

„Robert, zum Einen ist es unhöflich, wenn man nach Hause kommt und nicht zuerst die Anwesenden entsprechend begrüßt. Zum Anderen gehört es sich nic…"

„GIOVANNA ….!"

Ohne auf Finn zu achten rannte Robert aufgeregt vor dem Haus auf und ab, bis er von Rose festgehalten wurde. „Robert, kannst du mir bitte sagen, was passiert ist?"

„Giovanna muss kommen! Sie sind hier! … Alle!"

„Wer ist hier?"

Er zeigte in die Richtung, aus der er gerade gekommen war. In der Ferne konnte man einige Reiter und einen Wagen sehen. „Giovannas Familie ist hier."

Erstaunt blickte Rose zum Horizont, und Finn bekam nur ein Wort zustande. „ALLE?"

XXXXX

Little Joe war wie immer eigentlich zu spät dran. Zu lange hatte er heute gebraucht Mary-Beth ins Bett zu bringen. Immer wieder fand sie einen Grund, warum sie aufstehen musste. Aber Joe hatte sich fest vorgenommen, Dianne in dieser Schwangerschaft mehr zur Seite zu stehen und nicht so oft abends weg zu gehen. Heute jedoch war er mit Jörn verabredet. Mehrmals hatte ihn sein Freund angesprochen und darauf hingewiesen, wie wichtig es doch sei, dass sie sich heute trafen. Sie konnten zwar nicht weggehen, weil Jörn auf Dean und Denise aufpassen musste, aber er hatte Joe versichert, dass sie genug zu Trinken haben würden. So erreichte er das Haus des Sheriffs über eine Stunde später als vereinbart.

„Ich dachte schon du kommst nicht."

Joe hatte noch nicht einmal geklopft, da hatte Jörn schon die Tür aufgerissen und ihn hereingezogen. So legte er seinen Hut und Gurt ziemlich verdutzt auf dem Tisch ab. „Was hast du ausgefressen, Jörn? Wieder jemanden entführt?"

„Ich hatte Fabio nicht entführt. Sondern befreit."

Noch immer nicht schlauer setzte sich Joe in einen der Sessel. „Dein Vater und die Behörden in Boston sahen das aber etwas anders."

Jörn setzte sich ihm gegenüber. „Tische ich dir jedes Mal auf, was du so angestellt hast?"

„Ich bin kein Anwalt. Ich muss mich nicht benehmen und an Gesetze halten."

„Also, das solltest du meinem Vater oder Adam so nicht sagen."

Geschafft ließ sich Joe tiefer in den Sessel fallen. „Musst du meinen Bruder erwähnen? Ich hatte gerade so gute Laune."

„Hat er dich den ganzen Tag wieder über die Weiden gescheucht?"

„Frag nicht. Nächste Woche geht der Roundup los, und seine Laune ist im Moment nicht die Beste. Er hatte fest mit unserem Vater gerechnet, und dann ist das Jahr bisher noch nicht so verlaufen, wie er das gerne hätte."

Verlegen kratzte sich Jörn an der Stirn und senkte leicht den Kopf. „Es wird auch in den nächsten Wochen nicht besser werden."

Alarmiert lehnte sich Joe vor. Zu gut kannte er das nicht gerade einfache Verhältnis von seinem Freund und seinem Bruder. „Jörn, … habt ihr euch schon wieder gestritten?" Dann wurde Joe blass. „Oder ist etwas mit seinem Land? Wurde es enteignet?"

Noch immer schaute Jörn mehr zu Boden als zu Joe. „Ich glaube, damit könnte er besser umgehen, als mit dem, was ihn in einigen Tagen erwarten wird."

Heftig schlug Joe gegen das Knie von Jörn. „Nun rede schon."

Fest entschlossen, dass er das richtige tat, und dass das der Weg war, für den er sich entschieden hatte, hob er den Kopf und erzählte Joe was in den nächsten Tagen passieren sollte, und wie sein Freund ihn dabei unterstützen musste.

Mit jedem Satz weiteten sich die Augen von Little Joe mehr, und am Ende war er so fassungslos wie es sein großer Bruder wahrscheinlich noch nie im Leben gewesen war. „Hat dich in Boston der Verstand völlig verlassen? Jörn, das ist Wahnsinn! Ich bin mir sicher, dafür bekommst du ein extra Bett im Büro deines Vaters."

„Ich habe nicht die Absicht, dass wir erwischt werden. Darum musst du uns helfen."

Wild bewegte Joe den Kopf und stand auf. Mehrmals tippte er sich an die Stirn und wanderte an der Couch von links nach rechts. „Ich habe schon viel Mist gebaut, aber DAS, Jörn, ist entscheidend eine Nummer zu groß. Und wenn das raus kommt, können sich die anderen auch warm anziehen. Adam hat die Sache von der Weihnachtsmesse noch nicht vergessen. George und Winona müssen noch bis nach Ostern ihre Strafe abarbeiten."

Erneut schaute Joe seinen Freund an, dessen Blick noch immer fest entschlossen war. Deutlich war zu sehen, dass ihm die Sache ernst war. „Jörn, … warum machst du da mit? Du wirst zur Strafe nicht nur drei Wochen lang den Stall ausmisten."

Bevor Jörn ihm eine Antwort gab, stand er auf, lief zum Kamin und schaute ins Feuer. „Joe, es geht hier mehr als um einen kleinen Jungenstreich. Wir werden mit dem, was wir vorhaben, sicher nichts verändern können, aber eventuell werden wir den Einen oder Anderen zum Nachdenken bringen."

Joes Freund wandte sich um, und sein Blick war noch entschlossener als zuvor. „Joe, weißt du, was passieren wird, wenn Barnett der neue Bürgermeister werden sollte?"

„Nein. Ich habe mich nicht mit ihm befasst. Ich habe genug auf der Ranch zu tun. Außerdem, was soll er schon groß verändern können. Die Farbe vom Rathaus?"

Etwas zuckte Joe zurück, als Jörn ihn doch ziemlich wütend ansah und auf ihn zukam. „Weist du eigentlich wer seine Freunde sind?"

Joe kam gar nicht dazu, ihm eine Antwort zu geben. „Tylers Vater und somit auch Frederic. Hast du nicht mitbekommen, dass er in den letzten Wochen ständig in der Stadt war?"

„Frederic?"

„Genau der, und mehr als einmal war er mit Barnett essen."

Verzweifelt hob Joe die Arme. „Und? Ich meine, wir alle sind keine Freunde von Frederic, und wenn Adam das mitbekommt, wird er alles andere als begeistert sein. Aber sonst ….?"

Mit der Handfläche rieb sich Jörn über die Stirn und versuchte ruhig zu bleiben. Er konnte auch nicht erwarten, dass Joe das Ausmaß auf Anhieb sehen und begreifen konnte. Er hatte doch nicht alle Informationen, die er hatte. „Frederic hat wieder geheiratet und zwar die Tochter eines sehr mächtigen Politikers. Mr. Low, seines Zeichens Gouverneur von Kalifornien. Du weißt, wie sie dort über die Indianer denken. Und wenn Barnett die Wahl gewinnt, schließt sich der Kreis."

Die Hände in den Nacken gelegt lief Jörn zum Fenster. Erneut erinnerte er sich an sein Versprechen, und dass es, wenn er das jetzt durchzog kein Zurück mehr gab. Er musste dann zu seinem Wort stehen. In der Fensterscheibe sah er das Spiegelbild von Joe. So drehte er sich nicht um. Er konnte so mit ihm reden, ohne ihm dabei in die Augen zu sehen. „Barnett wird dann nicht nur von Senator Francois Unterstützung erhalten, sondern auch aus Kalifornien. Ich weiß, dass sie vorhaben, ein Fort auf dem Land, das Barnett kurz hinter Virginia City besitzt, zu bauen. Sie wollen die Armee hier haben, damit sie weiter daran arbeiten können, die Indianer von hier zu vertreiben. Pläne, dass es auch hier eine Skalpprämie geben soll, liegen bereits den wichtigsten Senatoren in Carson City vor. Außerdem wollen sie Zugriff auf die Bahnlinie von Adam und Finn. Sie wollen sie ausbauen und so endlich einen Abschluss an die Eisenbahn erzwingen."

Nun drehte sich Jörn doch um. „Um das zu erreichen, wollen sie anfangen, Überfälle auf Farmer, Rancher und Transporte den Indianer unterzuschieben, die von deinem Bruder angeblich unterstützt werden."

Jörn sprach nicht weiter, und so sahen sich beide einige Zeit schweigend an. Es dauerte, bis Joe wusste, was er nun sagen sollte oder konnte. „Damit werden sie nie durchkommen. … Ich meine, welcher Stamm wird da mitmachen? Irgendwann wird es doch Zeugen geben, die dann bestätigen können, dass die Angriffe nicht von Indianern verübt wurden."

„Joe, diese Kerle spielen nur mit gezinkten Karten. Es gibt einige Indianer, die sich von Clement und seinen Schergen haben kaufen lassen. So wie ich gehört habe, haben sie noch eine Rechnung mit den Gosiute, insbesondere mit Koko, zu begleichen. Ich weiß nicht was man ihnen versprochen hat, aber sie haben sich bereit erklärt, dass zu machen was ihnen befohlen wird, und wenn dafür einige Weiße sterben müssen, dann soll es so sein."

Tief ausatmend ließ sich Joe wieder in den Sessel fallen. „Woher weißt du das alles? Und noch mehr frage ich mich, warum mischt du dich da ein?"

Jörn ging zum Schrank seines Vaters, nahm zwei Gläser heraus und schenkte sich und Joe etwas von dem guten Whisky ein. Er reichte seinem Freund ein Glas und setzte sich wieder in den Sessel. Er nahm einen Schluck und blickte durch das Glas ins Feuer. „Ich habe jemandem vor einiger Zeit versprochen, dass ich mich für die Belange und Rechte der Indianer einsetzen werde. Ich werde ihre Stimme vor den Gerichten hier in Nevada sein, und wer weiß, später dann vielleicht auch in anderen Staaten.

Ich habe das Glück, dass ich nicht alleine kämpfen muss. Ich habe zwar nicht sehr viele, aber doch wichtige Freunde in Carson City gefunden, die mich in meiner Sache unterstützen. Ich habe noch nicht die Erfahrung und den Ruf, dass ich mich offen in den Kampf stürzen kann, aber ich kann bereits jetzt schon einige Akzente setzten und den einen oder anderen Nadelstich richtig platzieren."

Joe hatte noch keinen Schluck von dem Whisky genommen. Zu beeindruckt war er von dem, was Jörn ihm gerade erzählt hatte. Er wohnte doch nur einige Meilen von der Stadt entfernt, aber es schien für ihn wie eine andere Welt. Nichts von dem, was er gerade gehört hatte, hatte er so mitbekommen. „Ich frage mich nur, wenn du Amarok versprochen hast, für ihn zu kämpfen, wobei ich den Eindruck habe, ich rede hier gerade mit Aiyana, warum du dann in letzter Zeit ständig mit meinen Bruder aneinander rasselst. Ihr steht doch für dieselbe Sache ein."

„Adam und ich habe eine andere Meinung darüber, wie man gegen Leute wie Barnett und Senator Francois vorgehen sollte, und ich habe es nicht Amarok versprochen."

„Nicht? Für welchen Stamm kämpfst du dann?"

Etwas zu heftig stellte Jörn das Glas ab. „Ich kämpfe nicht für einen Stamm, ich kämpfe für alle Stämme."

Kurz öffnete sich Joes Mund. Dann weiteten sich seine Augen wieder. „Und was soll ich dabei machen? Jörn, ich bin zwar dein Freund, aber das ist mir wirklich eine Nummer zu groß. Ich kämpfe lieber mit meinen Bruder und den Rindviechern auf der Ponderosa."

Mit den Augen verfolgte Joe seinen Freund, wie dieser aufstand und zwei Zettel aus einem Schubfach holte. Bevor er sich wieder in den Sessel setzte, gab er sie Joe. Der warf einen Blick darauf und lachte los. „Er wird dich umbringen, …" Joe tippte auf einen der Zettel. „…aber das gefällt mir, … das ist wirklich gut."

Nun musste auch Jörn lächeln. „Das war nicht meine Idee. Ich habe nur bei der Formulierung etwas geholfen. Joe, ich brauche dich, weil wir das Ganze natürlich nur in der Nacht über die Bühne bringen können. Ich will, dass du mir hilfst, damit dem kleinen Stamm nichts passiert. Was ich vorhin gesagt habe, wir werden damit nicht viel verändern können und auch sicher nicht den einen oder anderen Plan von Barnett und Frederics Vater verhindern, aber wir können auch nicht schweigen."

Mehrmals sah sich Joe die zwei Zettel an. „Wissen die Kleinen, um was es eigentlich alles geht? Sie sind noch zu jung, um zu erkennen, um was für skrupellose Leute es sich dabei handelt."

„So jung sind sie nicht mehr, und deine Schwester hat mit ihren fast zwölf Jahren schon mehr Weitblick als so einige ältere Herrschaften in der Stadt. Aiyana hat durch das was sie erlebt hat schon recht früh begriffen, das ihr Volk eigentlich keine Chance mehr hat, den Kampf zu gewinnen. Um dich aber zu beruhigen, bis auf Aiyana wissen die anderen nicht, um was es alles geht."

Joe neigte den Kopf leicht zur Seite. „Du und Aiyana, … ihr verbringt viel Zeit miteinander. Ist sie nicht etwas zu … jung?"

Jörn griff nach seinem Glas und stand auf, um sich nachzuschenken. „Wir verfolgen beide nur dasselbe Ziel. Mehr nicht."

Grinsend lehnte sich Joe zurück. „Und warum drehst du mir dann den Rücken zu, um mir das zu sagen? Adam bringt dich um, wenn er etwas merkt."

Schnell drehte sich Jörn um. „Aiyana unterstützt mich in meinem Kampf, und außerdem geht sie noch zur Schule."

„Er wird dich erschießen."

Wieder bekam Jörn diesen wütenden Blick, der Joe zum Schlucken brachte. „Im Gegensatz zu dir habe ich nicht nur Mädchen im Kopf. Mein Weg ist schon kompliziert genug, da werde ich es mir nicht noch komplizierter machen."

Schmunzelnd nahm Joe nun den ersten Schluck aus seinem Glas. Er war sich sicher, er würde die Wette gewinnen, dass seinem Freund Aiyana nicht so egal war, wie er gerade versuchte es ihm weiszumachen. Dazu kannten sie sich bereits zu lange. „Na schön, dann sag mir mal, was ich bei diesem …" Er hielt die Zettel hoch. „… genialen Streich machen soll. Schon alleine das Gesicht meines Bruders zu sehen, wenn er es mitbekommt, ist mir die Sache wert."

Dankend hob Jörn das Glas. „Dann hör genau zu."

XXXX

Schon als sie in die Stadt geritten kamen, wunderte er sich etwas. Adam konnte aber nicht genau sagen, was es war. Dazu war er auch zur sehr mit den Gedanken bei dem, was vorgestern vorgefallen war. Er hatte nämlich zufällig Jenks getroffen, und mit Erstaunen musste er sich sagen lassen, dass es nicht verabredet war, dass Winona und Aiyana bei ihm übernachten sollten. Statt dessen, dass Sally die Nacht im Tipi verbringen wollte. So war Adam mit einer Mischung aus Enttäuschung und Wut nach Hause geritten und hatte sich die beiden Mädchen zur Brust genommen. Sehr zögerlich gaben sie dann zu, dass sie eigentlich alle im Tipi schlafen wollten, aber Angst hatten, dass er es nicht erlauben würde, weil es in der Nacht noch so kalt war. So ganz konnte sich Adam des Eindrucks nicht erwehren, dass es sich dabei nicht um die ganze Wahrheit gehandelt hatte. Deswegen hatte er dann zur Strafe Beiden verboten mit den anderen dort zu übernachten. Am Abend hatten sie noch einmal versucht auf ihn einzureden, und Winona stampfte mit dem Fuß auf und lieferte ihm ihre große Show, die ihren Vater sofort veranlasst hätte, mit ihr in den Stall zu gehen. Wütend hatte er sie dann auf ihr Zimmer geschickt.

Das Verhältnis zwischen ihnen war dermaßen abgekühlt gewesen, dass sie weder beim Abendbrot noch beim Frühstück mit ihm gesprochen hatte. Sie musste sich auch mit Aiyana die halbe Nacht darüber unterhalten haben, so müde wie die zwei Mädchen waren.

Auch Riccardo und Chesmu hatten anscheinend die Nacht zum Tag gemacht, so geschafft sahen sie aus, als er sie vor der Schule getroffen hatte. Noch einmal würde er es nicht erlauben, dass sie unter der Woche woanders schlafen durften.

So ritt er weiter. Mehrmals musste er die Augen öffnen und schließen um zu verstehen, was sich vor ihm abspielte. Vor dem Büro des Sheriffs hatte sich halb Virginia City versammelt. Etwas erhöht stand Mr. Barnett und hielt einige Zettel in der Hand. Laut hallte seine Stimme die Straße entlang.

„SEHT, WAS PASSIERT, WENN WIR DEM NICHT EINHALT BIETEN! DAS KÖNNEN WIR AUF KEINEN FALL ZULASSEN! HABT IHR VERGESSEN WAS WEIHNACHTEN PASSIERT IST? WIR KÖNNEN VON GLÜCK REDEN, DASS KEINER DABEI ZU SCHADEN KAM! ABER DAS GESCHIEHT, WENN MAN IHNEN NICHT RECHTZEITIG ZEIGT WOHIN SIE GEHÖREN! LASST NICHT ZU, DASS DIESES UNBOTMÄSSIGE VERHALTEN HIER IN VIRGINA CITY EINZUG EINHÄLT! AM ENDE WERDEN SIE DIE STADT ÜBERNEHMEN UND ALLE, DIE IHNEN NICHT FOLGEN, UMBRINGEN! UND AUF KEINEN FALL HABEN FRAUEN GENUG VERSTAND, UM DAS ALLES RECHTZEITIG ZU ERKENNEN!"

„ER HAT VOLLKOMMEN RECHT! DIE CARTWRIGHTS HABEN SCHON GENUG EINFLUSS! WIR MÜSSEN SIE AUFHALTEN, BEVOR ES ZU SPÄT IST!"

Adam erkannte die Stimme von Marc sofort. Er hielt mit Sport kurz hinter der aufgebrachten Menge, die immer lautstärker den Reden Barnetts zustimmte. Noch immer hatte Adam jedoch nicht die geringste Ahnung, was passiert sein könnte, das diese Stimmung rechtfertigen könnte. Dann ging alles so schnell, dass Adam auch nachträglich den genauen Ablauf nicht wiedergeben konnnte.

Er sah noch wie sich Billinghurst neben Mr. Barnett stellte und anfing zu darüber zu reden, dass sie niemals zulassen dürften, dass hier Zustände wie in Sodom und Gomorrha herrschen, und nur wer sich an die Bibel hielt … Weiter kam er nicht, da Steve ihn zu sich herunter auf die Straße gezogen hatte. Dann ertönte eine Stimme, die er noch unter tausenden erkennen würde.

„DAS IST ER!"

Adams Blick schoss in die Richtung aus der sie kam. Und noch während die Ersten an seinem Bein und an seiner Jacke zerrten, um ihn vom Pferd zu holen, trafen sich die Blicke von Frederic und ihm.


	127. Chapter 127

Kopfschüttelnd stand Bridget vor Chesmu, Aiyana und Sarah und versuchte das gerade Gehörte zu verarbeiten. Gleich als die Kinder nach der Schule hereingekommen waren, hatten sie sie gesucht und ihr erzählt was in der Stadt passiert war. Niemals hätten sie gedacht, dass ihr Plan solche Wellen schlagen würde. Dass nicht alle begeistert sein würden, und sie auch sicher eine Strafe erhalten würden, damit hatten sie gerechnet, aber nicht mit dem, was dann am Morgen in Virginia City los war.

Bridget kam jedoch nicht dazu, irgendetwas zu den Kindern zu sagen. Die Haustür flog auf, und ein sehr wütender Adam stand dort mit Snuggles unterm Arm. Alle drei Kinder traten einen Schritt näher zu Bridget. Diese hatte nach dem Bericht schon geahnt, dass ihr Mann nicht nur mit einem blauen Auge nach Hause kommen würde. Aber so wie er nun dort stand, musste sie sich vor Schreck erst einmal die Hand auf die Brust legen. Nicht nur das eine Auge war stark geschwollen, auch an der Schläfe konnte man noch das getrocknete Blut sehen. Das ganze Gesicht bestand aus vielen verschiedenen Blautönen. Sein rechter Arm war ebenso voller Blut. Er hatte keine Jacke mehr an, und bereits auf den ersten Blick konnte sie sehen, dass sein Hemd auch mit viel Mühe nicht mehr zu retten war.

Ohne den Blick von den Kindern abzuwenden, setzte er Snuggles ab, die sofort humpelnd zum Kamin lief und sich neben Jumper legte. Unbewusst legte Bridget ihre Hände auf die Schulter von Aiyana und Winona. Chesmu war noch dichter an sie heran gerückt.

Adam hatte jedoch seinen Blick nur auf seine Schwester gerichtet. Ganz dicht blieb er vor ihr stehen und hob den Zeigefinger an. „Ich stelle dir nur eine Frage, und ich möchte nur ein Ja oder Nein hören. Mehr nicht. Hast du das verstanden?"

Schluckend nickte Sarah mit den Kopf. Noch nie hatte sie ihren Bruder so wütend gesehen. Geschweige denn hatte er jemals in diesem Ton mit ihr geredet. „Bist du diejenige gewesen, von der die Idee ausgegangen ist?"

Schneller fing Bens Tochter an zu atmen. Natürlich hatte sie zuerst die Idee gehabt, aber doch nicht wie sie genau aussehen sollte. Das hatten sie sich dann zusammen ausgedacht. Dann fiel ihr jedoch ein, was ihr Bruder ihr von klein auf immer wieder gesagt hatte. Wenn man etwas angestellt hatte, musste man auch dazu stehen und mit den Konsequenzen leben. So gab sie sich einen Ruck, konnte aber trotzdem nur ein schüchternes Ja hervorbringen. Dann ging alles so schnell, dass sie das Luftholen völlig vergaß. Adam packte sie am Arm und stieß sie zur offenen Haustür. „Den Weg zum Stall kennst du."

„Adam!"

Es reichte, dass Adam seinen Blick auf Bridget richtete, um sie sofort verstummen zu lassen. Dann stieß er seine Schwester erneut an, damit sie weiter lief. Mit großen Augen sah sie ihn an und lief zögerlich rückwärts weiter. Unfähig etwas zu sagen sammelten sich Tränen in ihren Augen. Noch nie war ihr Bruder mit jemandem zur Bestrafung in den Stall gegangen. Egal was passiert war. Zu wichtig war ihm die Lebensweise der Indianer. Erneut bekam sie einen leichten Schlag gegen die Schulter damit sie schneller lief. „Ich habe nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit."

Sarah drehte sich um, mit hängendem Kopf und einem Wasserfall an Tränen lief sie zum Stall. Auch wenn es etwas mehr gewesen war als ein kleiner harmloser Streich, hätte sie niemals vermutet, dass ihr Bruder so reagieren würde. Aber dann erinnerte sie sich daran, was schon vor der letzten Nacht alles passiert war. Schon da war ihr Bruder bereits mächtig wütend gewesen, und das heute früh in der Stadt hatte das Fass wahrscheinlich zum Überlaufen gebracht. Ihre Gedanken kehrten zu den letzten zwei Tagen zurück …..

… „Wo bist du solange gewesen?"

Geschafft setzte sich Aiyana auf eines der Felle, die gegenüber von Winona lagen. „Ich konnte die Kleinen schon fast nicht mehr davon abhalten, ins Tipi zu kommen."

„Und wo sind sie jetzt? Ich habe sie nicht im Garten gesehen und im Haus ist es zu ruhig gewesen, als dass sie dort spielen würden."

Adams Schwester fing an zu grienen. „Ich habe ihnen gesagt, dass sie die Hunde und Jumper mit den Resten vom Mittagessen füttern dürfen."

„Bist du von Sinnen?"

Wütend schlug ihr Aiyana gegen die Schulter. „Wenn Até das mitbekommt, dann erhältst du eine Strafe. Nachher verbietet er dir bei Sally zu übernachten."

Lächelnd winkte sie ab. „Ich sag einfach, ich hätte da etwas missverstanden. Joe hat mir gesagt, dass hat Wynono auch immer zu Pa gesagt, wenn er etwas angestellt hatte."

„Ich bin mir da nicht so sicher. Até ist seit der Sache zu Weihnachten sehr …. unruhig. Er sucht sehr oft Streit mit Henri. Mamá versucht schon ständig ihn auf andere Gedanken zu bringen und damit zu beruhigen, dass lalá Ben bald zurückkommt."

„Es sind doch nur noch zwei Tage. Dann geht es los, und richtig böse war er doch noch nie mit mir. Aber nun sag schon, was hat Jörn gesagt? Wie werden wir vorgehen?"

Mit einem schnellen Blick vergewisserte sich Aiyana, dass die Lederhaut auch über dem Eingang lag, und keiner mitbekommen konnte was sie nun besprachen. „Da Mamá und Até zurzeit immer gemeinsam nach zehn nach oben gehen, haben wir uns für kurz vor halb zwölf verabredet. Wir treffen uns an dem Weg, an dem wir auch am Morgen immer auf Riccardo warten, wenn wir zur Schule müssen. Joe wird schon vorher in die Stadt reiten und auf den Deputy aufpassen. Wenn Tom nämlich nicht da ist, dreht er abends immer noch eine extra Runde."

Etwas nachdenklich zupfte sich Adams Schwester am Ohrläppchen. „Ich weiß immer noch nicht, ob das so eine gute Idee war Little Joe mit an Bord zu holen. Meistens geht dann erst recht etwas schief."

„Nein, Jörn hat gesagt, …" Winona rollte mit den Augen. „.. Kannst du mal damit aufhören immer sofort so genervt zu sein, wenn ich Jörn nur erwähne?"

„Du redest ja nur noch von ihm, und dann müsstest du mal deinen Blick sehen."

„Mein Blick ist nicht anders als sonst auch, und ohne Jörn könnten wir das Ganze nicht so machen wie geplant. Er riskiert eine Menge dabei, dass er uns den Rücken freihält und denk daran, wie er uns mit den Formulierungen geholfen hat."

„Entschuldige bitte, … stimmt ja, aber …." mit zusammen gekniffen Augen sah sie Aiyana an. „… aber dein Blick ist trotzdem anders, wenn du von ihm redest."

Belustig stieß Aiyana ihr nun gegen das Knie. „Und soll ich mal deinen Blick nachmachen als Antonio das erste Mal in die Klasse kam?"

„Du und Sally seid ja nur neidisch, dass sein Bruder nicht dabei war."

„Darüber musst du dir nicht den Kopf zerbrechen, aber worüber du dir Gedanken machen solltest, ist, was du deinem Riccardo jetzt sagen wirst. Denn während du Antonio verzaubert angehimmelt hast, hat er seinen Cousin mit Blicken getötet."

„Er ist nicht MEIN Riccardo."

Wütend funkelte Winona Aiyana an. Dann jedoch fingen beide erst an zu grinsen und dann laut an zu kichern.

„Was ist denn hier los?"

Erschrocken schauten die Mädchen zum Eingang des Tipis. Chesmu kam herein und hockte sich zu ihnen. „Ich dachte, wir wollten besprechen, wie unser Plan ist?"

Leicht schmunzelnd sahen sich Winona und Adams Tochter noch einmal an. Dann fing sich Aiyana wieder. „Das machen wir doch auch. Wir haben nur noch auf dich gewartet. Also passt auf. Wir lassen die Pferde vor der Stadt stehen. Dann schleichen wir so unauffällig wie möglich zum Haus des Sheriffs. Dort hat Jörn alle Sachen, die wir brauchen, versteckt. Wir Mädchen kümmern uns um die Plakate, und Riccardo und du um die Münzen."

„Kann ich nicht mit euch mitgehen?"

Verzweifeltet schaute Chesmu seine Schwester an, die nur grinste. „Chesmu, du bist zehn, sag mir nicht, dass du nicht mal neugierig bist, was dort alles passiert."

„Ich weiß aber nicht, ob ich das wirklich wissen möchte. Até ist danach meistens bei Tom im Gefängnis gelandet, oder hat ein blaues Auge gehabt oder ..."

Nun legte Winona beruhigend, aber mit einem Lachen, die Hand auf Chesmus Oberschenkel. „Ihr sollt doch dort nicht lange bleiben und euch auch nicht umsehen. Ihr sollt nur eure Aufgaben erledigen und dann sofort wieder gehen. Wer weiß, ob nicht gerade an dem Abend Scottys Vater da ist. Jeder, der von ihm mal dort rausgeworfen wurde, hat noch lange danach nach seinen Zähnen gesucht."

Sofort legte sich Chesmu mit einem ängstlichen Blick die Hand vor dem Mund. Schon allein der Gedanke auf Scottys Vater zu treffen verursachte bei ihm eine Gänsehaut. Es reichte ihm schon, wenn er ihn mal hin und wieder in der Stadt gesehen hatte. Er war so groß und dann dieser Blick. Ein Schauer durchfuhr ihn, als er daran dachte wie Travis ihm erzählt hatte, dass Mitch mal gesagt hatte, dass er Kinder essen würde. Travis meinte zwar, das würde nicht stimmen. Dass Scottys Vater nur versucht hatte ihm Angst einzujagen. Travis war sich jedoch sicher, dass dieser Kinder mochte, besonders da er erst ihm und dann seiner Mutter das Leben gerettet hatte. Aber Chesmu war sich dahingehend nicht so sicher. Und die Geschichte, die sein Cousin ihm von seinen Begegnungen mit Mitch erzählt hatte, konnte er auch nicht so richtig glauben. Aiyana, die sah, dass ihr Bruder wirklich ziemlich Bammel vor dem hatte, was vor ihm lag, rückte etwas zu ihm. „Du musst keine Angst haben. Riccardo ist bei dir, und er hat gesagt, er wüsste wie man dort ungesehen rein und wieder rauskommt. Er wird auf dich aufpassen, und dann ist da ja auch noch Jörn, der uns beobachtet und zu Hilfe kommt, wenn etwas passieren sollte, was nicht geplant war."

Aufmunternd schlug ihm Winona gegen den Arm. „Du schaffst das. Du hast doch gesagt, du willst jetzt auch ein großer Krieger werden wie wir Anderen."

„Da habe ich aber mehr daran gedacht, Spuren lesen oder Bogen bauen zu lernen, aber nicht von Scottys Vater verprügelt zu werden."

Nun fuhren alle drei Köpfe zur Öffnung, als sie Adam laut nach Aiyana und Winona rufen hörten. Schluckend sahen sich die Mädchen an, da die Tonlage von Adam nichts Gutes versprach. „Ich habe dir gesagt, dass das mit den Essensresten keine gute Idee war."

„Aber dann würde er nur nach mir rufen und nicht auch nach dir."

Nervös schaute Chesmu wieder zum Eingang. „Also, was immer es auch ist, ich würde schnell gehen. Denn so ruft er auch immer nach Onkel Joe, wenn der etwas angestellt hat."

Tief atmete Aiyana ein, und mit erhobenen Kopf verließ sie das Tipi, dicht gefolgt von Winona, die ebenfalls versuchte einen selbstbewussten Gang und Blick an den Tag zu legen.

Adam stand vor der Tür des Esszimmers, die zum Garten führte, und kurz wechselten die Mädchen erneut Blicke aus. Es war nicht zu übersehen, dass sie eine Standpauke erwarten würde, obwohl sie noch immer nicht wussten, was sie gemacht hatten.

Chesmu war ebenso aus dem Tipi gekommen, aber nahm den Umweg durch die Küche, um nicht auch noch in den Fokus von Adams schlechter Laune zu geraten.

Adam wartete bis seine Schwester und seine Tochter vor ihm standen und ihn erwartungsvoll ansahen. Kaum merklich nickte Adam mit dem Kopf, als er die Blicke der Beiden wahrnahm. Keine Spur eines schlechten Gewissens war dort zu erkennen. So legte er die Arme übereinander und sprach in einem sehr leisen Ton mit ihnen. „Mein liebes Kind, …"

Sofort ahnten Winona und Aiyana, dass es sich um etwas doch sehr Ernsthaftes handeln musste, da Adam sie so gut wie nie so ansprach. Unverzüglich schoss es durch ihre Köpfe, dass er etwas von ihrem Plan mitbekommen haben musste. Sonst gab es nichts, was ihm dermaßen aufgestoßen sein konnte, da er seine derzeit allgemeine schlechte Laune eigentlich nur bei Henri ausließ. „.. kannst du dich daran erinnern, …. und auch du Sarah …"

Der Blick von Adam wanderte zu seiner Schwester, die unmerklich einen Schritt zurück wich. Eindeutiger konnte es nicht sein, dass er etwas wusste. Er nannte sie Sarah. „….. Was ich mal gesagt habe, was ich auf keinen Fall toleriere und akzeptiere?"

Der kämpferische Gesichtsausdruck von Aiyana hatte bereits merklich abgenommen. Hektisch kramte sie in ihren Kopf nach einer passenden Antwort. Dann fiel es ihr ein. Aber war es das? Denn bisher war ja noch nichts passiert. So fragte sie ganz vorsichtig nach. „Lügen?"

„Es freut mich, dass du dich wenigstens daran erinnerst, aber warum könnt ihr es dann nicht befolgen?"

Schulterzuckend schielten sich die Mädchen von der Seite her an. Noch immer konnten sie sich keinen Reim darauf machen worum es ging. Sie wollten auch nicht zu viel sagen, um den Plan nicht doch noch zu gefährden, wenn es gerade um etwas ganz Anderes gehen sollte.

„Wynono, also … ich … wir wissen gerade nicht was du meinst."

Die Pupillen von Adam wurden kleiner und dunkler. Nervös fing Winona an, an ihren Fingern zu kneten. „Ihr wisst also nicht, an welcher Stelle ihr mich in den letzten Tagen angelogen habt. Macht ihr das so oft, dass ihr nicht mal mehr wisst, wann ihr überhaupt die Wahrheit sagt?"

Da Adam auch nach einigem Warten immer noch keine Antwort bekommen hatte, holte er nun sehr tief Luft bevor er sprach. „Dann werde ich euch mal auf die Sprünge helfen. Sally, …. Übernachten … Reicht das?"

Sämtliche Farbe wich aus den Gesichtern der Mädchen, und Winona widerstand der Versuchung, Aiyana anzublaffen, um ihr zu sagen, dass sie gleich gesagt hatte, dass sie lieber auch fragen sollten, ob sie im Tipi schlafen konnten. Dazu waren Simon und Adam zu gut befreundet, um sich nicht auch darüber zu unterhalten. Sie schluckte jedoch ihre Bemerkung hinunter, dass es in diesem Moment sicher nicht dienlich war, die Stimmung von Adam zu ändern.

Aiyana dagegen amtete innerlich erleichtert auf. Sie musste nur schnell eine Strategie entwickeln, dass die Standpauke nicht zu lange dauern würde und ihre Strafe den Plan nicht beeinflussen wird. „Entschuldige bitte, Até. Es war mein Fehler. Wir wollten unbedingt alle zusammen übernachten, aber ich dachte, wenn du hörst, dass wir auf meinem Land schlafen wollen, dass du dann nicht nur wegen des Wetters Angst hast, sondern auch, dass wir am nächsten Tag nicht zur Schule gehen würden. Deswegen habe ich gesagt, wir wollen bei Sally übernachten."

Das war zwar nicht ganz die Wahrheit, aber auch nicht gelogen. Sie wollten ja unbedingt sicher gehen, dass sie in der Nacht freie Bahn hätten, und so war die Sorge von Aiyana echt gewesen, dass sie die Erlaubnis wegen der Schule nicht bekommen würde. Somit war es ja eigentlich nur eine halbe Lüge, und dann auch nur eine Notlüge, wenn man sie im Verhältnis sah zu dem was sie vorhatten.

„Und warum wollt ihr alle unter der Woche zusammen übernachten? Was ist so wichtig, dass es bis zum Wochenende nicht warten kann?"

Das war eine Frage, die nicht nur Winona Zahnschmerzen verursachte. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, was sie ihrem Bruder antworten sollte, ohne dass es zu patzig klang. Das Einzige, was ihr nämlich gerade durch den Kopf schoss, war ….. „weil wir das wollen"…., und das wäre wahrscheinlich gerade nicht das, was Adam hören wollte. So überließ sie lieber Aiyana das Reden. „Wir arbeiten gerade an einem Projekt, und da wollten wir noch weitere Ideen sammeln. Es soll ja bald fertig sein."

Zweimal musste Adams Tochter etwas stärker mit den Augen blinzeln. Es war verdammt schwer Antworten zu finden, bei denen sie nicht lügen musste, aber auch nicht zu sehr Gefahr lief, dass ihr Vater stärker nachbohren würde. Schweigend sah er sie an und nur mit Mühe konnte Aiyana dem Blick standhalten.

„Was für ein Projekt?"

Erleichtert schloss Aiyana die Hände zu Fäusten. Adam hatte genau die Frage gestellt, die sie erhofft hatte. „Wir sprechen gerade in der Schule darüber, dass Nevada ein eigenständiger Staat werden will, und ob die Wahl des Bürgermeister einen Einfluss darauf haben könnte. Simon möchte gerne, dass wir verstehen, wie die einzelnen Vorgänge zusammenhängen. Die Stadt, der Staat und die Regierung in Washington. Das ist gar nicht so einfach. Und wir befassen uns zurzeit mit dem Bürgermeister in Virginia City. Was er alles entscheiden darf und was nicht."

Wenn sie konnte hätte, hätte sich Aiyana am liebsten auf die Schulter geklopft. Sie hatte wieder nicht gelogen. Sie beschäftigten sich wirklich gerade in der Schule mit den verschiedenen politischen Zusammenhängen im Land. Und dass der kleine Stamm sich um den Bürgermeister in Virginia City kümmern wollte, war ja auch die Wahrheit.

Skeptisch sah Adam seine Schwester an. Er war es nicht gewohnt, dass sie zu solchen Themen nichts zu sagen hatte. So war er sich nicht sicher, ob er gerade die Wahrheit zu hören bekommen hatte. Auf der anderen Seite wollte er auch nicht daran glauben, dass Aiyana ihm so ins Gesicht lügen würde. „Stimmt das so, Sarah?"

Leicht hob Winona den Kopf an. „Ja."

„Ja? Und warum bist du dann so still?"

„Ich …. „ Nun fing sie an nervös an der Unterlippe zu knabbern. Sie legte sich zwei Finger an die Nasenwurzel und dachte kurz nach. Dann sah sie ihren Bruder an. „Ich habe heute etwas gemacht, was, glaube ich, nicht so richtig war, und nun hatte ich Angst etwas dazu zu sagen, weil du deswegen bestimmt auch noch sauer sein wirst."

„Was?"

„Pa …., wo ist Mama ….? Wir bekommen die Soße nicht mehr aus dem Bettlaken raus."

Adams Kopf neigte sich nach rechts. Neben ihm stand Claire mit Jumper auf dem Arm und blickte ihn fragend an. „Soße?"

„Sarah hat uns erlaubt, dass wir die Reste vom Mittagessen Snuggles, Púŋka und Jumper geben dürfen. Und damit wir nicht so laut sind, wenn du nach Hause kommst, hatte George vorgeschlagen, dass wir das im Zimmer von Cholette machen. Aber jetzt das Bett so dreckig, und wir bekommen es mit Wasser nicht mehr sauber."

Ganz langsam wandte sich Adams Kopf zur anderen Seite um seine Schwester anzusehen, die ihn so unschuldig wie es nur ging ansah. „Ich muss da wohl etwas missverstanden haben. Aber ich werde mich sofort darum kümmern."

„Und ich helfe hier."

Noch immer konnte sich Adam des Eindrucks nicht erwehren, dass er einen wichtigen Teil der Geschichte von der Übernachtung noch nicht kannte. Da Bridget jedoch gerade oben auf der Ponderosa bei Dianne war, um ihr etwas mit der Wäsche zu helfen, musste er nun zusehen, dass das Chaos bei Cholette im Zimmer bis zum Abendbrot beseitigt war. Henri würde er sicher nicht darum bitten. So stimmte er dem zu aber bevor Aiyana und Winona los rennen konnten, hielt er sie an den Armen fest. „Wenn ihr denkt, das würde als Strafe ausreichen, habt ihr euch geirrt. Ich bin nämlich nicht nur wütend darüber, dass ihr mich angelogen habt, sondern auch enttäuscht. Ich dachte, ihr hättet verstanden, dass man mit Lügen im Leben nicht weiterkommt, und dass ihr mir immer vertrauen könnt, und wir meistens für alles eine Lösung oder ein Kompromiss finden können. Aber so wie es scheint habe ich mich in euch getäuscht, dass man EUCH so viel Vertrauen entgegen bringen kann."

„Wynono….."

„Nein, Winona. Gerade wir beide hatten erst vor Kurzem ein langes Gespräch darüber, dass man genau darüber nachdenken sollte bevor man etwas macht, und dass eine unbedachte Entscheidung eine Menge im Leben zerstören kann."

Beide Mädchen senkten die Köpfe. Sie wollten Adam nicht ansehen, denn wenn er jetzt schon von ihnen enttäuscht war, wie würde es dann erst sein, wenn er zu sehen und zu hören bekam, was sie vorhatten.

„Ihr werdet nicht nur oben das Zimmer von Cholette in Ordnung bringen, ihr werdet für den Rest des Monats das Abendbrot für uns machen. Henri oder Bridget werden nur zusehen und euch nicht helfen. Des weiteren werdet ihr nicht mit den anderen im Tipi schlafen dürfen. Das gilt auch für den Rest des Monats."

Die Köpfe von den Beiden schossen nach oben. Die Münder standen weit offen. Während Adam dachte, dass es daran lag, dass sie zum Kochen verdonnert waren, überlegte jede von ihnen, wie sie nun noch ihren Plan ausführen konnten.

Adam ließ Beide los und gab ihnen einen leichten Schubs, dass sie nach oben gehen sollten. Dann richtete er seinen Blick zu den Bergen. Irgendwie musste er es endlich schaffen, diese Unruhe in sich los zu werden.

XXX

Verwundert stellte Steve die Tasse auf dem Schrank ab und schaute noch mal genauer in den einzelnen Ordnern nach. Dann schmunzelte er. Anscheinend hatte Tom den Urlaub wirklich nötig gehabt. Normalerweise achtete sein Chef immer genau darauf, dass sie genügend leere Steckbriefe im Schrank hatten, und niemals hatte er erlebt, dass sie nicht an ihrem angestammten Platz waren. Steve hörte die Stimme seines Chefs genau, wie er ihm jedes Mal erklärte, wenn er Neue in Auftrag gab, obwohl noch genügend im Schrank waren, das man nie genau wissen konnte, was alles passiert. Und wenn sie dann eine Handvoll bräuchten, müssten sie nicht erst welche bestellen. Dann wäre der eine oder andere Langfinger schon über alle Berge bis er nach Wochen den Steckbrief ausstellen konnte. Zwar war es völlig überflüssig, aber zur Sicherheit schaute Steve noch im Schreibtisch von Tom nach. Jedoch auch dort konnte er keine leeren Steckbriefe finden. So würde er morgen früh gleich zu Gustav gehen und neue in Auftrag geben. Dann hatte Barnaby Smith halt noch einige Tage Zeit sich zu verstecken, bevor er seinen Namen überall lesen konnte.

Erst schaute Steve in die leere Kaffeetasse vor sich und dann zur Uhr. Wenn Tom nicht da war, machte er immer kurz vor Mitternacht seine letzte Runde, bevor er nach Hause ging. Jetzt war es kurz nach halb elf. Da er keine Lust auf eine weitere Tasse hatte, würde er eben jetzt schon seine Runde drehen und eventuell einen kurzen Halt im Saloon einlegen.

Recht bald stand er vor dem Büro und zog tief die frische Frühlingsluft ein. Leichter Regen war am Abend gefallen. Zum Glück jedoch nicht so stark, dass die Straße nur noch eine reine Schlammwüste war. Mehrmals schaute er nach links und rechts, aber die Straße waren relativ vereinsamt. Kein Wunder, es war auch unter der Woche und viele der Cowboys waren noch mitten in den Frühjahrsarbeiten. Zwar war die Zeit des Roundups vorbei, aber es gab noch genug auf den Ranches zu tun. Erst am Samstag rechnete Steve mit einem größeren Ansturm.

Erneut nahm er einen kräftigen Zug der frischen Luft und lief dann die Straße zum Saloon entlang. Wenn dort auch nicht viel los war, dann würde er in dieser Nacht mal wieder richtig schlafen können. Morgen früh wollte Carl das Büro aufschließen. Tom und er hatten beschlossen dem jungen Deputy etwas mehr Verantwortung in nächster Zeit zu übergeben. Sein Chef und er waren sich noch nicht so im Klaren, ob Carl der Richtige für den Stern war. Er machte zwar seine Arbeit recht gut, aber nur wenn einer von ihnen mit in der Nähe war. Mehrmals hatten sie schon den Eindruck gehabt, dass er ziemlich die Hose voll hatte, wenn es heiß herging. Sie brauchten jedoch jemanden an ihrer Seite, der ihnen ohne Wenn und Aber den Rücken frei halten würde. Nur als Team würden sie gegen die teilweise recht unbeherrschten Halunken in der Stadt bestehen können. Besonders jetzt mussten sie auf der Hut sein, da Mr. Barnett so kurz vor der Wahl nur darauf lauerte. ihnen etwas Negatives vorzuwerfen. Deutlich hatte Barnett Tom vor einigen Wochen im Büro zu verstehen geben, dass er es nicht dulden würde, dass ein Freund der Cartwrights einen so wichtigen Posten in der Stadt besetzen würde. Wie so oft, hatte Tom das sehr gelassen hingenommen und Mr. Barnett nur gefragt, ob er an irgendeiner Stelle seine Position als Sheriff bisher ausgenutzt oder einen der Cartwrights bevorzugt behandelt hätte. Als Barnett daraufhin nichts erwidern konnte, hatte der Sheriff ihn freundlich zu Tür gebracht und ihm viel Glück bei der Wahl gewünscht.

Es war im Moment nicht so einfach einen Deputy zu finden, der in Toms und seinem Sinne war. Carl war vor einigen Monaten zu ihn gekommen, nachdem Flennigen den Posten des Sheriffs in einer anderen Stadt übernommen hatte. Tom hatte erst ihn dafür vorgeschlagen, aber Steve wollte Virginia City nicht verlassen. Dazu lebte er zu gerne hier, und es störte ihn auch nicht, dass er nur Hilfssheriff war. Nun mussten sie sehen, wie sich Carl machen würde. Ansonsten mussten sie sich weiter umsehen. Denn zu Zweit war das hier in Virginia City schon lange nicht mehr zu schaffen, ohne dass nicht einer von ihnen auch mal an einem Abend frei haben konnte.

„Steve …!"

Der Hilfssheriff wartete bis Little Joe auf seiner Höhe war. „Joe, was machst du an einem Mittwochabend hier in der Stadt?"

„Ich hatte noch etwas zu tun. Und da ich schon mal hier bin, wie sieht's aus? Wollen wir ein Bier trinken gehen?"

„Wir Beide?"

Mit dem Finger tippte Steve erst auf Joes Brust, dann auf seine. „Was ist mit Jörn? Habt ihr euch gestritten?"

„Jörn ...?" Joe schob den Hut etwas zurück und grinste. „… der hängt heute wieder mit einigen Mädchen ab."

„Oh, das sollte sein Vater nicht mitbekommen, dass er schon wieder den halben Abend im Sweet Bravour ist."

Langsam liefen sie zum Saloon. „Dann haben wir Glück, dass Tom nicht in der Stadt ist."

„Mhhh …, ich frage mich nur, warum du nicht trotzdem mit Jörn gegangen bist. Nur weil du eine Frau zu Hause hast, hast du dich noch nie davon abhalten lassen mit Jörn doch hin und wieder ein Bier dort zu trinken."

Zum Glück sah Steve nicht wie Joe die Backen aufblies. Er dachte sich nur, dass Steve genauso schlimm war wie Tom. Nicht nur, dass er alles wusste, was in der Stadt so passierte, er nahm es auch nicht einfach hin, dass Joe mit ihm ein Bier trinken wollte. „Ich habe heute einfach keine Lust dort mein Bier zu trinken. Die Mädchen im Saloon sind auch nett anzusehen, und das Wichtigste ist, …" Nun blieb Joe stehen und grinste frech. „… das Bier kostet im Saloon nur die Hälfte."

„Das ist ein überzeugendes Argument."

Joe legte den Arm um Steve und zog ihn weiter zum Saloon. „Deshalb habe ich auch kein Problem, dass ich die erste Runde bezahlen werde."

„Immer ruhig mit den jungen Pferden, mein lieber Joe. Denk dran, wenn Tom nicht hier ist, muss ich besonders darauf achten, einen klaren Kopf zu behalten."

„Zwei Bier und ein kleines Kartenspiel. Komm schon. Auf dich wartet doch keiner zu Hause. Also bekommst du auch keinen Ärger."

„Danke, dass du mich immer wieder daran erinnerst."

Lachend hielt Joe die Saloontür für Steve auf. „Also ich würde mich nicht beschweren. So kannst du heute Abend hier richtig Spaß haben. Polly wird sich sicher freuen, wenn sie dir dein Bier bringen darf."

„Spaß?"

Joe verzog das Gesicht als er die Tür los ließ. „Entschuldige, ich vergaß. Leute mit Stern haben und verstehen keinen Spaß."

Joe war sich nun nicht mehr so sicher, ob er wirklich den besten Teil des Plans abbekommen hatte. Das könnten drei sehr lange Stunden werden.

XXX

Vorsichtig spähten Aiyana und Sarah um die Ecke. Noch immer saßen Adam und Bridget vor dem Kamin und redeten. Sonst waren sie jeden Abend um diese Zeit schon längst in ihrem Zimmer. Heute jedoch hatte sich Adam über etwas ziemlich geärgert, was auf seiner Baustelle passiert sein musste. Die Mädchen hatten nicht alles verstanden, aber irgendeine wichtige Baufirma hatte ihre Arbeiter alle abgezogen, und deshalb konnten sie dort seit gestern nicht mehr weiter bauen. Beschwichtigend versuchte Bridget ihn immer wieder zu beruhigen, dass im Frühjahr auch wieder alles einfacher werden würde. Die Leute würden nicht mehr so angespannt sein, und die schwerste Arbeit wäre dann auch erledigt.

Aiyana zog Winona am Ärmel zurück in ihr Zimmer. Leise schloss sie die Tür hinter sich zu. „Muss mein Bruder gerade heute so viel reden?"

Sie schlich wieder zur Tür und lehnte ihr Ohr an. Mit verschränkten Armen stand Aiyana in der Mitte des Zimmers und überlegte. „Es kann eigentlich nicht mehr lange dauern. Mamá hat beim Abendbrot schon gesagt, dass sie heute früher nach oben gehen will, weil sie von Georges heutigen Abenteuern etwas geschafft ist."

Noch immer mit dem Ohr an der Tür grinste Winona. „Er wollte doch nur helfen, und du musst zugeben, für seine Größe hat er die Wäsche gut aufgehangen."

„Bei Regen und ohne sie fest zu machen? Ich denke nicht, dass Henri und Mamá all die Wäscheteile wiedergefunden haben."

Unsanft knallte Winona vor Schreck mit dem Kopf gegen die Tür, als es plötzlich am Fenster klopfte.

„Jörn!"

Schnell öffnete Aiyana das Fenster und ließ ihn herein. „Was ist los? Wo bleibt ihr nur?"

„Nicht so laut."

Besorgt schaute Adams Tochter zur Tür. Winona, die weiter lauschte, schüttelte den Kopf. „Meine Eltern sitzen noch vor dem Kamin und reden."

„Und? Dann stopft etwas unter die Decken und kommt."

„Das geht nicht, Jörn. Mamá und Até schauen immer in die Zimmer und richten unsere Decken, bevor sie schlafen gehen."

Jörn holte seine Uhr aus Tasche und verzog das Gesicht. „Das wird ziemlich knapp. Joe muss in der Stadt sein, bevor Steve auf seine Runde geht. Wenn wir erst nach Mitternacht anfangen, könnte es knapp werden, dass ihr morgen früh pünktlich am Tisch sitzt."

Winona kratzte sich mit den Fingernagel an der Stirn und fing an nachdenklich im Zimmer auf und ab zu laufen. Leise murmelte sie vor sich hin. „Wir können es nicht riskieren, dass unser Plan auffliegt, bevor wir überhaupt in der Stadt sind. Wynono ist zwar ziemlich geschafft, aber gerade dann setzt er sich immer kurz aufs Bett und denkt nach …."

Mit den Augen verfolgten Aiyana und Jörn sie und sahen sich dann schmunzelnd an. „Sie wird deinem Vater immer ähnlicher."

„Nur dass der selten solche verrückten Ideen hat wie sie. Das Temperament hat sie eindeutig von lalá Ben."

Dann schauten alle wie erstarrt auf die Tür. Eine Diele knarrte draußen und die Zimmertür nebenan wurde zugezogen. Zwei Schritte waren zu hören, die direkt vor der Zimmertür der Mädchen stoppten. Hektisch schaute Jörn zum Fenster und wollte loslaufen. Aiyana schüttelte den Kopf und stieß ihn zum Schrank. Während er sich dort irgendwie reinquetschte, hüpften die Mädchen in ihre Betten.

Vorsichtig wurde die Tür geöffnet, und Bridget schaute ins Zimmer. Dann lief sie zum Fenster und schloss es ein wenig, da der Wind draußen wieder etwas stärker wurde. Sie warf noch einen Blick auf die Betten, aber wie auch Aiyana hatte Winona ihre Decke bis zum Hals hochgezogen.

Genauso leise wie sie ins Zimmer gekommen war, verließ sie es auch wieder. Kurz warteten die Beiden noch ab und krochen dann unter den Decken hervor.

Leise lachend öffnete Aiyana den Schrank. Mit einem alles anderen als begeisterten Gesicht schaute Jörn sie an. Er saß auf der Seite wo die Kleider hingen die Pelipa und Koko für sie genäht hatten. Ständig musste Jörn sich irgendwelche Fransen oder Federn aus dem Gesicht wischen. „Warum durfte ich nicht das Fenster nehmen?"

Aiyana reichte ihm die Hand und zog ihn raus. „Weil Até immer noch eine Runde ums Haus geht, bevor er nach oben kommt. So ist es jeden Abend. Erst geht Mamá nach oben und kurz danach Até. Und ich möchte nicht wissen, was er mit dir gemacht hätte, wenn er gesehen hätte, wie du aus meinen Fenster kletterst."

Jörn schaute zum Schrank und hob seinen Hut auf. „Der Schrank war eine perfekte Wahl. Ich wollte nämlich noch gerne im Sommer mit dir zum See gehen."

„Boa! Mir wird schlecht."

Winona drehte sich weg und lief wieder zur Tür. Aiyana ging gar nicht auf ihre Bemerkung ein, sondern schob Jörn zum Fenster. „Winona, sag wenn du unten die Haustür hörst."

Winona öffnete die Tür einen kleinen Spalt und lauschte. „Wir treffen uns dann im Stall. Ich sattle schon mal eure Pferde."

Aiyana nickte, aber hatte die ganze Zeit den Blick nur auf Adams Schwester gerichtet. Dann hob Winona die Hand, und Aiyana schubste Jörn mehr oder weniger aus dem Fenster. Dann hüpften sie wieder ganz schnell unter die Decken.

XXXXXX

Fast eine Stunde später als geplant erreichten sie endlich Virginia City. Sie stellten die Pferde vor der Stadt ab und schlichen dann zum Haus von Tom. „Wo hast du eigentlich deine Geschwister gelassen?"

Verwundert schaute sich Riccardo im Haus um, da Jörn überall Licht angemacht hatte und auch nicht darauf achtete besonders leise zu sein. „Ich habe sie zu den Großeltern gebracht. Da ich heute unbedingt mit einem Mädchen ausgehen wollte."

Riccardo lachte auf. „Das muss ich mir merken, wenn ich mal wieder auf Fabio und Billy aufpassen muss."

„Welches Mädchen will schon mit einem Zwerg ausgehen."

Unverzüglich stellte sich Aiyana zwischen Riccardo und Winona. „Kannst du endlich mal aufhören, ständig irgendeinen blöden Kommentar abzugeben? Durch deine Sticheleien gefährden wir noch die ganze Aktion, und ich darf dich daran erinnern, …. es war deine Idee, und wir unterstützen dich nur in deinem Kampf."

„Es ist auch dein Kampf. Und ein Kampf, den jede Frau kämpfen sollte."

„Hört auf zu streiten."

Jörn reichte Aiyana zwei Pinsel und einen größeren Eimer. Winona drückte er mehrere Blätter in die Hand. „Nehmt noch eine Wasserflasche mit. Wenn das Mehl-Wasser-Gemisch zu hart werden sollte, braucht ihr nur etwas Wasser nachgießen, und es klebt wieder wie eine Eins."

Skeptisch rührte Aiyana im Eimer. „Und die Zettel werden halten?"

„Oh ja, glaub mir das. Hoss hat mir erzählt, mein Vater und Adam haben mal das ganze Haus eines Mädchens mit dem Zeug vollgekleistert, als sie dort Herzen angebracht haben. Sie haben angeblich ein ganzes Wochenende gebraucht, um alles wieder abzubekommen."

Erstaunt sahen die Anderen ihn an. Chesmu schüttelte den Kopf. „Tom hat was Verbotenes gemacht?"

Amüsiert lief Jörn wieder zum Schrank und nahm eine Kiste heraus. „Chesmu, ob du es glaubst oder nicht. Unsere Väter waren auch mal Kinder und haben Mist gebaut. Wenn sie erwachsen sind, reden sie nur nicht mehr darüber. Man hat ja einen guten Ruf zu verlieren."

Er drückte Riccardo nun die Kiste in die Hand. „Riccardo, mein Freund, ihr werdet euch dort nur reinschleichen, die Münzen unter das Wechselgeld mischen und dann wieder raus mit euch. Nicht mehr."

Schelmisch grinsend klemmte sich Riccardo die kleine Kiste unter den Arm. „Natürlich. Nicht mehr, … das mache ich dann auch lieber mit Jake."

Sanft stieß Jörn Giovannas Sohn zur Tür. „Davon möchte ich lieber nichts hören."

Zögerlich folgte Chesmu seinem Cousin. Dann blieb er jedoch noch einmal stehen und flüsterte Jörn zu. „Ist Scottys Vater da?"

„Ich habe ihn heute noch nicht gesehen. Ich gehe aber davon aus, dass er genug auf seiner Ranch zu tun hat. Die Arbeiten für den Roundup sind gerade erst zu Ende gegangen. Hast du Angst vor ihm?"

Zustimmend nickte Chesmu mit den Kopf. „Er wird dir nichts tun. Er ist zwar ein rauer Kerl, aber wenn ich auf der Ranch bei Yvette zum Essen war, konnte ich mich immer sehr gut mit ihm unterhalten. Er ist nämlich gar nicht so einfältig wie viele denken, und niemals würde er einem Kind etwas antun."

Begeistert sah Chesmu immer noch nicht aus, und das lag auch daran, dass er nicht die geringste Ahnung hatte was „einfältig" bedeutete. So legte Jörn die Hand auf Chesmus Schulter. „Ich bin in eurer Nähe. Ich kann nur eingreifen, wenn es wirklich brenzlig wird. Bei allem Anderen pfeife ich, und du kommst in diese Richtung gerannt. Ich erwarte dich dann dort, wo mich keiner sehen kann."

„Nun komm schon. Ich bin doch auch noch da."

Riccardo zog Chesmu an der Jacke und zusammen verließen sie das Haus. „Und ihr Zwei solltet jetzt auch langsam los. Und denkt daran, erst unten beim Laden von Willson anzufangen. Joe wird Steve nach Hause bringen um zu verhindern, dass unsere Überraschung bereits vorher entdeckt wird."

„Wir passen schon auf. Los, Aiyana, lass uns auf den Kriegspfad gehen."

Mit Schwung rührte Aiyana die Pampe im Topf noch einmal um. „Wípȟemnayaŋ tʼá"

Winona hielt die Tür auf. „Wípȟemnayaŋ tʼá"

Jörn konnte nur den Kopf schütteln als er das Licht löschte, die Tür hinter sich zuzog und ebenfalls in der Dunkelheit verschwand.

XXXX

Nervös wanderte Chesmu neben dem Sweet Bravour auf und ab. Er hatte sich doch nicht getraut, sich mit Riccardo dort rein zu schleichen. Außerdem hatte er auch den Eindruck gehabt, dass es Riccardo so lieber war. Es hatte ihm schon gereicht, einen kurzen Blick hinter das Haus zu werfen, wo sich einige der Damen unterhielten. Mit einem leicht angeberischen Ton erklärte ihm Riccardo, dass es sich bei diesen Damen um jene handelte, die auf der Bühne tanzten. Die, die in der oberen Etage arbeiteten, würden nicht vor die Tür kommen. Chesmu wollte darüber gar nichts hören und hatte sich schnell wieder hinter einigen Kisten versteckt. Lange hielt er es aber dort auch nicht aus und so schaute er immer wieder um die Ecke um zu sehen, wann Riccardo endlich wiederkommen würde. Er rollte mit den Augen. Die Anderen würden ihn auslachen, wenn sie mitbekommen würden, was für eine Angst er hatte, dass sie erwischt würden. Er wollte auch gar nicht erst daran denken, was für ein Ärger sie bekommen würden, wenn Até das mitbekam.

So richtig hatte er Bernardo nie verstanden, warum er in den letzten Jahren nicht mehr so viel Lust gehabt hatte, etwas mit dem Stamm zu machen. Chesmu hatte es immer als spannendes Abenteuer gesehen und war ziemlich oft auf die Größeren eifersüchtig gewesen. Jetzt sah er das Ganze doch erheblich anders. Wenn sie das hier heute überstanden hatten, würde er wieder seine Zeit mit Travis verbringen. Das war bei Weitem nicht so gefährlich und so Nerven aufreibend. Er hoffte nur, dass seine Schwester ihn nicht damit aufziehen würde, was er doch für ein Feigling wäre.

Auch darüber hatte sich Bernardo immer geärgert. Dass die Anderen ihn wimmernde Maus genannt hatten.

Nun huschte doch ein kleines Lächeln über Chesmus Gesicht. Vor einer Woche kam der zweite Brief seines Bruders an.

Den ersten hatte er zu Weihnachten geschrieben, und dass er in San Francisco angekommen war und sich recht schnell eingelebt hatte. Im zweiten Brief hatte er von seinen ersten Erlebnissen auf dem Schiff geschrieben. Wie kalt es doch auf dem Wasser war und wie wenig Schlaf man auf einen Schiff bekam. Ansonsten kam er gut zurecht an Bord und mit den anderen Männern. Dass er die letzten Monate so hart auf der Ponderosa gearbeitet hatte, kam ihm nun zugute. Körperlich machte ihm die Arbeit nicht so sehr zu schaffen, mehr der doch ziemlich raue Ton, der dort hin und wieder herrschte, und dass er nicht jeden Scherz gleich auf Anhieb verstand. Da es aber erst seine ersten Wochen auf dem Schiff waren, würde er sich sicher auch daran noch gewöhnen.

Chesmu hatte sich an die Ecke gelehnt, als er an seinen Bruder dachte und darüber, was dieser wohl gerade machte.

„Heilige Mutter Maria, ….. was machst du hier?"

Sehr unsanft wurde Chesmu aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als der Pfarrer ihn am Arm packte. Mit großen Augen sah er ihn an und fing an zu stammeln. „Ich, …. also …warten …"

Billinghurst sah sich um. „Warten? Um diese Zeit und dann HIER?"

Schluckend nickte Chesmu zur Bestätigung.

„In Gottes Namen, auf wen wartest du HIER?"

Nervös fing Chesmu an von einem Bein aufs andere zu treten. Er durfte auf keinen Fall die Anderen verraten. Billinghurst hatte ihn nun vor das Sweet Bravour gezogen und ängstlich schaute Adams Sohn zur Eingangstür. Wenn jetzt noch Scottys Vater hier auftauchen würde, dann würde er überhaupt nicht mehr wissen, was er machen sollte. Der Pfarrer schüttelte ihn am Arm. „Nun rede schon."

„Ich … warte … auf … meinen Vater."

„Deinen Vater?"

Entsetzt schaute der Pfarrer zum Eingang des Sweet Bravour, und Chesmu blickte zu Boden. Auf die Schnelle war ihm nichts Besseres eingefallen. „Sag mir nicht, er stattet diesem Sündenpfuhl schon wieder einen Besuch ab und lässt dich hier draußen auf die Pferde aufpassen?"

Wieder nickte Chesmu nur. Der Pfarrer ließ ihn los, um sich zu bekreuzigen und zur gleichen Zeit ertönte ein lauter Pfiff rechts hinter Chesmu. Sofort dreht sich der Junge auf dem Absatz um und rannte los. „Ich muss. Mein Vater ist fertig."

Fassungslos schaute Billinghurst ihm nach, wie er in der Seitenstraße verschwand. Dann nahm er sich vor, gleich morgen einen Brief an Ben Cartwright zu schreiben, um zu berichten, was alles in seiner Abwesenheit passiert war. Und um ihn zu ermahnen, wenn er nicht augenblicklich wieder nach Hause kommen würde, dass er die Kinder alle in eine Erziehungsschule in Kaliforniern schicken würde. Mit einem letzten vernichtenden Blick auf das Etablissement vor ihm lief er nach Hause.

XXX

Wieder mal konnte Riccardo sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Wie einfach es doch war, sich in das Sweet Bravour zu schleichen. Jake und er hatten den Zugang im Dach nur zufällig gefunden, als sie einmal nach Schulschluss auf die Tanzmädchen hinter dem Haus gewartet hatten.

Um ihre Entdeckung genauer unter die Lupe nehmen zu können, hatten jeder von ihnen bei sich zu Hause erzählt, dass sie das Wochenende im Tipi verbringen wollten. Da ihre Eltern ihnen geglaubt hatten, waren sie dann an einem Samstagabend auf das Dach geschlichen. Die ersten Male hatten sie sich nicht weiter getraut als bis zur Treppe im Flur. Dort saßen sie dann einfach und lauschten, was in den anderen Etagen passierte. Mit jedem Mal wurden sie jedoch mutiger, und fanden Wege, wie sie sich bis nach unten zur Bar schleichen konnten.

Dort hatten sie dann auch schnell den Weg zum Hintereingang gefunden um eine Fluchtmöglichkeit zu haben, wenn der Rausschmeißer oder Mitch sie erwischen würde.

Auf Zehenspitzen und mit gespitzten Ohren schlich sich Giovannas Sohn die Treppe hinunter. Immer bereit sich schnell zu verstecken. Gerade heute durfte er auf keinen Fall erwischt werden. Zu viel hing davon ab, dass alle am nächsten Morgen, und auch noch Tage danach, sehen konnten, was sie den lieben Bürgern von Virginia City sagen wollten. Er klopfte sich auf seine Hosentasche in der sich die Münzen aus der Kiste befanden.

Außerdem wollte er Winona zeigen, dass er ein richtiger Mann war und auch schwierige Aufgaben ohne Probleme bewältigen konnte. Dann würde sie hoffentlich ihre Augen nicht nur bei Antonio haben. Seit dieser hier war und zur Schule ging, himmelten die Mädchen ihn nur noch an. Und das Schlimme war, dass Onkel Pietro und Tante Carla in die Stadt ziehen wollten, um dort ein kleines Restaurant zu eröffnen. Sie hatten nämlich beschlossen, alle hier zu bleiben und nicht mehr nach Boston zurück zu gehen.

Natürlich war es schön, dass er nun die Möglichkeit hatte seine Großeltern richtig kennenzulernen, und auch seinen Onkel und seine Tante mochte Riccardo. Auf Lorenzo und Antonio konnte er aber gut und gerne verzichten. Nicht nur Toni war ständig in der Pause von den Mädchen umringt, auch Sally redete mit Aiyana nur noch über Lorenzo. Der kam jedoch zum Glück nicht mehr in die Schule.

Riccardo hatte genau mitbekommen, dass auch Onkel Adam nicht gerade begeistert gewesen war, als Onkel Pietro ihm sagte, dass sie nun hierbleiben würden. Er hatte dann gleich gefragt, wer nun im Haus in Boston wohnen würde, und was mit Bernardo wäre, wenn dieser Anfang nächsten Jahres dort eintreffen würde.

Onkel Pietro hatte ihm nur lachend auf die Schulter geklopft und ihm gesagt, er solle sich nicht so viele Gedanken darüber machen, ob Bernardo klar kam oder nicht. Schließlich war er doch damals auch alleine in Boston gewesen, und im Haus würde nun einer der vielen Cousins von Pietro mit seiner Familie wohnen. Nach Adams Gesicht zu urteilen, war dieser von der Aussage nicht sehr angetan.

Vielleicht bestand ja doch noch die Hoffnung, dass Adam Onkel Pietro überzeugen konnte, wieder zurück nach Boston zu gehen. Mit Antonio.

Vor lauter Träumerei hätte Riccardo beinahe nicht mitbekommen, wie jemand die Treppe hoch lief. Blitzartig versteckte er sich hinter einem der vielen Vorgänge, die den Flur verschönern sollten. Kichernd lief eines der Mädchen mit einem Kunden in eins der Zimmer. Riccardo hätte gerne um den Vorhang herum gespäht, wer es dieses Mal war. Jake und er waren immer wieder überrascht, wen sie hier alles zu sehen bekamen.

Riccardo wartete noch kurz und schob den Vorhang wieder zu Seite. Mit Trippelschritten schlich er weiter. Nun kam der gefährlichste Teil der Strecke. Für einen Augenblick konnte man ihn sehen, wenn gerade jemand die Treppe hochschaute. Mehrmals sah er nach unten, dann rannte er mit einem Affenzahn auf die andere Seite. Dort war die Klappe zum Wäscheschacht. Als sie den das erste Mal benutzt hatten, waren sie bis runter in die Waschküche gefallen und auf einem Berg von Laken und Handtüchern gelandet. Sie waren danach nicht nur mutiger geworden, sondern auch gewiefter. An einem Tag hatten sie ein Lasso mitgenommen und es innen über der Klappe angebracht. Keiner, der nicht gerade mit der Hand die Wand dort abtastete würde es entdecken. So brauchten sie nur das eine Ende abzunehmen und konnten sich abseilen bis zu der Wäscheklappe im Erdgeschoss. Das Lasso würde nur entdeckt werden, wenn sie über den „Fluchtweg" das Sweet Bravour verlassen müssten. Schnell hatten sie herausgefunden, dass die Zimmer nur am Vormittag, wenn nicht so viel Betrieb war, geputzt wurden. Am Abend hatte noch nie jemand den Schacht genutzt.

Geschickt ließ er sich nun am Seil heruntergleiten. Behutsam öffnete er mit einer Hand die Klappe im Erdgeschoss. Zur Zeit dürfte sich jedoch so gut wie keiner hier aufhalten. Außer er wurde gerade unsanft vor die Tür befördert. Was aber wahrscheinlich nicht sehr häufig vorkam, da schon an der Tür genau geschaut wurde, wer in die Bar wollte. Jake hatte ihm erzählt, dass man hier eine Menge mehr für das Bier bezahlen musste als in einem Saloon. Jakes Vater hatte gesagt, bevor er einmal in das Sweet Bravour ginge, würde er zehnmal lieber den Saloon besuchen. Da würde er mit dem Geld, was er hier für Bier und Whisky zahlen müsste, dort den halben Abend verbringen können und auch noch mit einem der Saloonmädchen Spaß haben.

Wie nicht anders zu erwarten, war die Luft rein. Mit einem Satz kletterte Riccardo aus dem Schacht und verharrte für einen Augenblick leicht geduckt, um zu hören was vor ihm lag.

An die Wand gepresst robbte er sich dann Stück für Stück vor zur Bar. Dort war die zweite, etwas riskante Stelle. Wenn sich der Mann hinter der Bar umdrehen sollte, würde er ihn leicht sehen können. Was sonst, wenn er mit Jake hier war, nicht so schlimm war. Schnell könnten sie dann zum Hintereingang rennen. Heute jedoch wäre ein sehr schlechter Zeitpunkt auszutesten, wer schneller war, der Barmann oder er.

Nun doch leicht nervös überprüfte Riccardo die Münzen in seiner Hosentasche. Sie hatten die letzten Wochen so oft wie möglich daran gearbeitet. Am Anfang war es gar nicht so einfach gewesen auf die Centstücke „Wahlrecht für Frauen" einzuritzen. Sally und Aiyana hatten aber ein sehr gutes Händchen für die feine Arbeit gehabt. Er hatte sich lieber mit Winona um die Zettel und am Schluss um die Steckbriefe gekümmert. Die hatten sie nämlich erst bekommen, kurz bevor der Sheriff in den Urlaub gefahren war. Das Risiko war einfach zu hoch, dass er es mitbekommen hätte, dass sie vom kleinen Stamm aus seinem Büro gemopst wurden.

Obwohl sein Herz vor Aufregung schneller schlug, musste er zur Bühne schauen. Jake und er konnten es gar nicht abwarten, bis sie alt genug waren, um sich an einen der Tische davor zu setzen. Leider hatte ihm sein Vater gesagt, dass es noch Jahre dauern würde, bis er in so eine Bar gehen durfte, und schon gar nicht, wenn seine Mutter noch etwas zu sagen hatte. Zwar hatte Tico dabei mit dem Auge verschwörerisch gezwinkert, aber Riccardo war zu enttäuscht gewesen, um sich darüber Gedanken zu machen, was sein Vater damit andeuten wollte.

Riccardos Nervosität steigerte sich, da er nach über einer halben Stunde noch immer keine freie Bahn zur Wechselkasse hatte. Sonst hatte es nie lange gedauert und der Barmann musste in den Vorratsraum gehen, um neue Champagnerflaschen zu besorgen. Es war zwar nicht so voll wie an einem Samstagabend, aber es war an der Bar genug zu tun. Weitere zwanzig Minuten musste der Junge warten bis er zur Kasse laufen konnte. Mit einem Affenzahn musste er die Kasse öffnen und das Geld austauschen. Riccardo musste Jörn hoch und heilig versprechen, nicht mehr raus zunehmen als er auch reinlegte. Beim Diebstahl von Geld und dazu noch bei Yvette würde der Spaß spätestens aufhören. Der Schweiß stand auf Riccardos Stirn. Viel Zeit hatte er nicht. Selten hatte der Barmann länger als fünf Minuten gebraucht. Bevor er die Kasse wieder schloss, mischte er die Münzen noch einmal gut durch. Flugs machte er sich dann auf den Weg zurück zum Wäscheschacht. Spätestens um kurz nach zwei wollten sie sich wieder bei Jörn am Haus treffen. Viel Zeit blieb ihm also nicht mehr.

Ohne Schwierigkeiten hatte er es nach oben und durch den gefährlichen Teil auf die andere Seite der Treppe geschafft. Auf dem Weg zur nächsten Treppe, die zum Dach führte, blieb er abrupt an einem der Zimmer stehen. Dort saß eines der Mädchen auf dem Bett und zog sich gerade wieder an. Zwar rief ihm eine innere Stimme zu, er solle schnell weiterlaufen, aber seine Beine und erst recht seine Augen gehorchten nicht. Er war so fasziniert davon was er sah, dass er alles um sich herum vergaß. Dementsprechend zuckte er zusammen, als ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter gelegt wurde. „Hannah, du hast einen neuen Bewunderer."

Kreidebleich und mit offenen Mund schaute Riccardo nach oben. Neben ihm stand eins der anderen Mädchen und blickte ihn entzückt und mit einem amüsierten Blick an. Das Mädchen vom Bett stand auf und kam zu ihnen an die Tür. Auch sie lächelte ihn auf eine Art an, die es für Riccardo unmöglich machte zu sprechen. „Du bist doch der Sohn von Tico?"

Zaghaft nickte Riccardo mit den Kopf. „Fran, hast du seine Augen gesehen?

Die Mädchen werden später bei dir Schlange stehen, damit du mit ihnen zum Tanzen gehst."

Fran zog den Kopf von Riccardo am Kinn zu sich hin und schaute ihm tief in die Augen. „Du hast wirklich ganz süße Augen. Nun musst du nur noch etwas wachsen. Wie alt bist du?"

Nach drei Anläufen bekam er ein leises „Fast vierzehn" zustande. „Mh …, noch etwas jung um uns zu besuchen, nicht wahr?"

Vorsichtig schaute Riccardo wieder zu Hannah. Er schätze sie etwas älter als Sally, aber noch nicht so alt wie Dianne. Erneut fing sein Herz an wild zu schlagen. Verlegen steckte er seine Hände in seine Gesäßtaschen. „Du weißt schon was mit dir passiert, wenn du von Lee oder Mitch erwischt wirst?"

Riccardo nickte nur, … und seine Augen starrten nur auf das was vor ihm zu sehen war. Mehrmals musste er schlucken. Er hörte jedoch wie die beiden Mädchen leise kicherten. Hannah beugte sich etwas zu ihm herunter und gab ihm einen zarten Kuss auf seine Lippen. „Dann mach, dass du schnell von hier verschwindest und komm in zwei bis drei Jahren wieder. Ich warte dann auf dich."

Wie angewurzelt blieb Riccardo im Türrahmen stehen. Ganz langsam schaute er den Beiden nach wie sie zur Treppe liefen. Seit Mund stand weit offen, als er Fran lauter sprechen hörte. „Hallo Lee. Du brauchst nicht nach oben gehen. Zurzeit ist kein weiterer Kunde hier."

Wie von der Tarantel gestochen löste sich die Starre von Riccardo, und er rannte hoch zum Dach, um so schnell wie es nur ging von hier zu verschwinden.

XXXXX

Völlig übermüdet schaute der kleine Stamm zu Adam, der weiter in die Stadt ritt. Riccardo und Chesmu standen neben den Mädchen und hatten auch ganz kleine Augen. „Konntet ihr wenigsten etwas schlafen?"

Riccardo schüttelte den Kopf. Nicht nur wegen ihres Plans war er zu aufgeregt gewesen um einzuschlafen. Jedes Mal wenn er die Augen geschlossen hatte, kehrten Bilder aus dem Sweet Bravour zurück, und wie Hannah ihn geküsst hatte. Auf jeden Fall musste er, sobald es möglich war, Jake davon erzählen. Der kam gerade mit den Büchern unterm Arm angerannt. „Ihr müsst unbedingt alle mitkommen! In der Stadt ist der Teufel los! Jemand hat in der Nacht überall Steckbriefe angeklebt auf denen Mr. Barnett verspottet wird und dann kleben auch noch überall Zettel von deinem Onkel."

Er machte eine ausladende Bewegung mit dem Arm. „Überall! An den Schaufenstern. Am Büro des Sheriffs, an der Kirche und sogar an den Fensterscheiben und Türen von Mr. Barnetts Haus."

Schnell senkten die Kinder die Köpfe, um nicht zu deutlich zu zeigen, wie sie grinsen mussten. „Der Pfarrer und Mr. Barnett stehen vor dem Büro des Sheriffs und hetzen gerade über deinen Onkel, Riccardo, und über die Zustände, die hier in der Stadt herrschen. Nun kommt schon! Die meisten Kinder aus der Stadt schauen auch schon zu. Heute findet sicher kein Unterricht statt."

Jake rannte los und der kleine Stamm folgte ihm.

XX

Immer wieder legte sich Steve die Hand vor den Mund. Warum musste so etwas ausgerechnet dann passieren, wenn Tom nicht in der Stadt war. Als Carl ihn heute Morgen aus dem Bett geholt hatte, dachte er noch, der Junge würde übertreiben, aber als er dann das ganze Ausmaß sah, ahnte er bereits, dass er höllisch aufpassen musste, damit die Sache nicht noch weiter aus dem Ruder lief. Zu allem Überfluss gesellte sich nach kurzer Zeit auch noch der Pfarrer zu Mr. Barnett und gab seinen Senf dazu. Immer mehr Bürger von Virginia City kamen vor sein Büro. So etwas verbreitete sich natürlich rasend schnell und die Unterstützer von Barnett heizten die Stimmung zusätzlich an.

Gerade hatte Barnett eine seiner polemischen Reden beendet, da fing auch schon wieder der Pfarrer an.

„SEHT WAS PASSIERT, WENN IHR DEN GLAUBEN VERLIERT ODER DEN WORTEN DER GOTTLOSEN WILDEN LAUSCHT! SIE SIND DIE WIEDERGEBURT DES TEUFELS UND VERBREITEN SICH IMMER MEHR IN DER STADT, BIS HIER ZUSTÄNDE HERSCHEN WIE IN SODOM UND GOMORA! WIR …..!"

Mit Entsetzen sah Steve wie Adam auf die Gruppe zugeritten kam. Ihn konnte er bei dieser Stimmung hier nun gar nicht gebrauchen. So zog er den Pfarrer ziemlich unsanft zu sich herunter auf die Straße und wollte versuchen, Adam irgendwie zu signalisieren, dass er hier verschwinden sollte. Da hörte er jedoch schon jemanden rufen. Und Toms Freund wurde von der aufgebrachten Menge bemerkt und unverzüglich in die Mangel genommen.

Sport richtete sich auf und versuchte sich drehend aus dem Menschenpulk, der sich um ihn versammelt hatte, zu befreien. Mit dieser Aktion half er Adam jedoch nicht sich irgendwie im Sattel halten zu können. Zu viele Hände zerrten an ihm.

Snuggles rannte laut bellend um Sport herum, weil sie nicht wusste was los war. Das machte das Pferd noch nervöser. Dann konnte sich Adam nicht mehr halten und wurde zu Boden gezogen. Wütend sah er noch zu Frederic, der sich grinsend aus der Masse zurückzog. Sofort wurde er von allen Seiten getreten und geschlagen. Immer wieder versuchte er auf die Beine zu kommen, aber ständig wurde er nach hinten weggerissen. Seine Jacke hatte er bei diesen Versuchen schon verloren. Adam war nur froh das, Sport schon das Weite gesucht hatte, so dass er nicht Gefahr laufen würde, auch noch von ihm getreten zu werden. Er hatte nicht nur damit zu kämpfen, die Schläge abzuwenden, auch Snuggles sprang ständig mit gefletschten Zähnen über ihn hinweg, wenn er am Boden lag. Zusammengekrümmt lag er auf der Straße und riss seinen rechten Arm hoch um einen Tritt in sein Gesicht abzuwehren. Dann brüllte er laut auf und zog den Arm wieder an sich. Bei dem Versuch ihr Herrchen zu verteidigen, war Snuggles vorgesprungen und wollte den Angreifer ins Bein beißen. Leider erwischte sie dann den Arm von Adam. Durch die Wucht, mit der Adam den Arm wieder an sich zog, flog Snuggles einige Meter und rollte dann ein Stück über den Boden. Dabei stolperte einer der Angreifer über sie und schlug sie dann vor Wut mit einer Holzlatte auf ihre Pfote. Jaulend verkroch sich Snuggles dann unter Sport, der etwas weiter weg stand.

Es waren einfach zu viele, als dass Adam sich nur ansatzweise verteidigen oder aus seiner misslichen Lage alleine hätte befreien können. Seine einzige Intention lag nur noch darin, dass er so wenig wie möglich am Rücken abbekam.

XX

Jenkins stieg von seinem Pferd und wunderte sich, dass es so ruhig vor der Schule war. Kaum eins der Kinder war zu sehen. Fragend schaute er zu dem kleinen Paul, der auf dem Zaun saß. „Guten Morgen, Paul. Weißt du wo der Rest von euch ist?"

Paul zuckte mit den Schultern und zeigte zur Hauptstraße. „Irgendetwas ist heute Nacht passiert. Die Großen sind alle hingelaufen."

Simon schloss die Schultür auf und ließ die wenigen Kinder, die da waren, rein. Er gab ihnen einige Rechenaufgaben und sagte, dass er gleich zurück sein würde. Auf dem Weg wunderte er sich darüber, dass überall Zettel und Steckbriefe hingen. Kurz blieb er stehen und las sich den einen Steckbrief durch. „Herz und Verstand werden in Virginia City gesucht, um Mr. Barnett Paroli zu bieten."

Lachend nahm Simon einen der Steckbriefe ab. Dann horchte er jedoch auf, als er Geschrei und Gejohle hörte. Hurtig rannte er los. Schon von weiten konnte er sehen, dass sich mehrere Männer vor dem Büro des Sheriffs prügelten.

Steve bahnte sich von der anderen Seite seinen Weg zum Zentrum der Schlägerei und dann erkannte Simon auf wen eingeschlagen wurde. Ohne auch nur eine Sekunde zu zögern stürzte er sich in das Geschehen.

„ZUR SEITE ….! AUFHÖREN …..!"

Steve blieb nichts anderes übrig, als seine Waffe zu ziehen und in die Luft zu schießen.

„SCHLUSS JETZT!"

Wie gehofft ließen sich bereits die Ersten von seiner lauten Stimme und seinem Auftreten beeindrucken. Nur fragte er sich mal wieder wo Carl war.

Erleichtert sah er, wie Jenkins einen Kerl nach dem anderen von Adam wegzog. Mit der Waffe in der Hand stellten sie sich schützend vor Adam, der nur sehr langsam und vorsichtig den Kopf anhob. Stöhnend musste dann Steve aus den Augenwinkel sehen, wie sich auch Mr. Barnett seinen Weg durch die abwartende Masse bahnte. Er winkelte seine Arme leicht an und wandte sich den Leuten zu. „So geht das doch nicht, meine Herrschaften. Gerade haben Mr. Billinghurst und ich euch versucht zu erklären, dass wir mit solch einem Verhalten nicht weiterkommen werden. Ja, auch wenn Adam Cartwright es mit seiner Wahlwerbung übertrieben hat, …" Er zeigte auf den noch immer am Boden liegenden Adam. „…. muss eine Stadt wie Virginia City das aushalten können. Jedoch …" Er streckte mahnend den Zeigefinger in die Höhe. „…. können wir es nicht gestatten, dass jemand, der zu solchen Maßnahmen greift, der nächste Bürgermeister werden darf. Nicht nur eure Frauen werden sich dann wie die Wilden verhalten, auch eure Kinder werden in den Sumpf des Übels mit hineingezogen. Ich weiß aus erster Hand, dass Mr. Cartwright das Kind der Wilden, das er leider als seinen Sohn ansieht, mitten in der Nacht auf der Straße stehen lässt, um sich ungestört bei zwielichtigen Damen zu vergnügen. Zeigen wir nun einem Adam Cartwright, dass wir alle anständige Leute sind und kehren an unsere Arbeit zurück."

Aufmunternd klopfte er einigen der Männer auf den Rücken und reichte dann mit einem breiten selbstgefälligen Grinsen Adam die Hand, als dieser sich gerade behutsam aufrichtete. Jedoch wurde Barnett dann sehr unsanft von Jenkins zur Seite gestoßen. Leise zischte Barnett dem Lehrer zu. „Ihre Tage sind hier auch gezählt."

Zähneknirschend ignorierte Simon Barnett und half dafür seinem Freund auf die Beine. Adam musste immer wieder tief einatmen. Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht legte er seine Hände auf die Oberschenkel und beugte sich etwas vor. Dabei sah er wie Frederic zu Barnett lief und ihm freundschaftlich auf die Schulter klopfte. Am liebsten wäre Adam zu seinem Schwager gerannt, um ihm eine deftige Abreibung zu verpassen. Aber Adam konnte froh sein, wenn er es irgendwie schaffen sollte auf sein Pferd zu kommen.

„Versuch dich gerade hinzustellen. Dann klappt es auch wieder mit dem Luft holen."

Adam richtete sich auf und schloss dabei die Augen. „Also Adam, auch wenn ich die Idee sehr witzig finde, meinst du nicht, du hast mit dieser Sache ein wenig übertrieben? Außerdem frage ich mich, wie du neben der Ranch und der Baustelle noch Bürgermeister werden willst."

Knurrend öffnete Adam die Augen. „Ich habe nicht die Absicht Bürgermeister zu werden."

„Nicht, und was sollte dann das hier?"

Simon reichte ihm den zerknitterten Steckbrief. Fassungslos schaute Adam auf das Geschriebene. „Das ist nicht auf meinem Mist gewachsen, und ganz ehrlich, wenn das rechtfertigt, was gerade passiert ist, ist es an der Zeit von hier weg zu gehen."

„Das war leider nicht alles, Adam."

Mit der Hand auf dem Brustkorb schaute Adam nun zum Deputy, der die letzten Schaulustigen vom Platz vertrieben hatte. „Es ist ja nicht nur was auf den Steckbriefen steht, sondern auch das, was du auf deiner Wahlwerbung geschrieben hast, und die du wirklich überall in der Stadt angeklebt hast."

Sehr tief war die Stimme von Adam was nicht nur den Schmerzen anzulasten war. „Noch einmal. Ich habe nichts verteilt, noch will ich Bürgermeister werden."

Aber genauso sauer hörte sich die Stimme von Steve an. „Hör schon auf, Adam. Du hast mir doch gestern Abend extra Little Joe auf den Hals geschickt, damit ich von der Aktion nichts mitbekomme, und Mr. Billinghurst hat doch Chesmu in der Nacht vor dem Sweet Bravour erwischt. Dort hat er doch zugegeben, dass du in der Stadt bist. Hast du dort deine Schnapsidee gefeiert?"

Mit einem Schritt stand Jenkins zwischen seinem Freund und dem Deputy. Zu deutlich hatte er das Blitzen in Adams Augen gesehen. „Steve, wenn Adam sagt, er hat damit nichts zu tun, dann stimmt das auch. Und wenn du mal eine Minute nachdenkst, weißt du auch, dass Adam nie zu solchen Methoden greift und schon gar nicht Chesmu mit in die Sache hineinzieht."

„Dann sagt ihr Zwei mir mal, wer diesen Blödsinn hier verzapft hat. Wir haben nämlich nicht nur den Diebstahl der Steckbriefe, sondern auch die ganzen beschmierten Fensterscheiben. Die Scheibe der Kirchentür ist sogar dabei kaputt gegangen."

Steve gab Adam einen der Zettel, die er von seiner Bürotür abgerissen hatte. Es dauerte nicht lange, und nicht nur Adam ahnte, wer hinter der Sache steckte. Zu deutlich wies der Text in eine bestimmte Richtung.

„Wählt Adam Cartwright zum nächsten Bürgermeister.

Befürworter des Wahlrechts für Frauen und Indianer.

Kämpfer für die Gleichberechtigung und Anerkennung der Indianer als amerikanische Staatsbürger.

Abschaffung der Sklavenhaltung.

Gebt eure Stimme der Vernunft und nicht dem Geschrei der Dummen.

Virginia City soll in seiner Vielfalt erblühen und nicht im Sumpf der Ignoranz untergehen."

„Und nun sag mir, Adam, dass das nicht von dir kommt. Jeder in Nevada weiß doch wie du dich für die Indianer einsetzt, und was du über den Süden und die Skalvenhaltung denkst. Und dass du Frauen in einem anderen Licht siehst, als die überwiegende Mehrheit der Leute, ist auch kein Geheimnis."

Beruhigend legte Simon die Hand auf Adams Arm, als dessen Wangenknochen anfingen zu zucken. „Steve, ich versichere dir, Adam und ich werden die Verantwortlichen finden und den Schaden beheben. Wir werden sie zu dir ins Büro bringen, damit sie eine Strafe für den Diebstahl der Steckbriefe erhalten."

Steve legte seine Hände auf den Gurt und schaute in den Himmel. Als er die zwei Männer vor sich ansehen wollte, sah er Carl vor dem Büro stehen und große Reden halten. Er hatte nun zwei Probleme, die er unbedingt in den Griff bekommen wollte, bevor sein Chef zurück war. „In Ordnung. Ich gebe euch bis morgen Zeit. Sollte ich dann nichts von euch gehört haben, werde ich Adam alleine dafür zur Verantwortung ziehen. Und Simon …., bevor du irgendjemanden suchst, solltest du dich um deine Schüler kümmern. Die stehen nämlich alle dort, anstatt lesen und schreiben zu lernen."

Laut pustete Simon aus, als Steve wütend davon ging. „Ich denke, wir Beide wissen, wer dahintersteckt."

Adam sah hinüber zu den Schülern. Der kleine Stamm schaute augenblicklich in eine andere Richtung, als sie die Blicke von Simon und Adam sahen. „Willst du Deine mitnehmen?"

Adam schaute zu seiner Schwester und zu seinen Kindern. „Nein. Sie sollen schwitzen bis sie nach Hause kommen. Ich werde mir den Schaden ansehen, den sie angestellt haben und dann nochmal mit Steve reden."

„Du solltest eventuell auch mit Dr. Martin reden. Gut siehst du nämlich nicht aus."

„Wenn ich Zeit habe."

Leicht humpelnd und noch sehr verhalten lief Adam zu Sport. Jenkins atmete tief durch und ging zu seinen Schülern. Er schickte sie alle zur Schule, nicht ohne sich jedoch zuvor Sally und den Rest des Stammes zu greifen. „Ihr könnt euch schon mal auf Einiges gefasst machen, wenn ihr auch nur mit einem Fünkchen daran beteiligt gewesen seid."

„Dad …"

Weiter brauchte Sally nicht sprechen, als sie den Blick ihres Vaters sah. Mit gesenkten Köpfen und noch immer leicht geschockt von den Eindrücken liefen sie alle zur Schule. …..

…. Vor dem Stall blieb Winona stehen. Aber sofort zerplatzte ihre Hoffnung, dass ihr Bruder sie nur erschrecken wollte, wie eine Seifenblase. Wieder schob er sie weiter. Nun konnte sie nicht anders. Laut schluchzend versuchte sie nicht mehr zu verheimlichen, was für eine Angst sie nun hatte. Sie blieb vor einer der Boxen stehen und erstarrte, als Adam sich eine Holzlatte griff und mehrmals damit in seine hohle Hand schlug.


	128. Chapter 128

Noch drei Mal schlug sich Adam das Holzstück in die hohle Hand. Die ganze Zeit war sein Blick auf die ängstlichen Augen seiner Schwester gerichtet. Dann holte er aus. Drehte sich zur Seite und schlug mit solcher Wucht die Latte gegen die Boxenwand, dass das Holz in zwei Teile zerbrach. Dann ging er mit den Händen in die Seite gestemmt, den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt, einige Schritte im Stall auf und ab. Winona hörte wie Adam mehrmals laut Luft holte. Noch immer stand sie unbeweglich vor der Box. Sie war nur zusammengezuckt und hatte sich schützend die Hände über den Kopf gelegt, als ihr Bruder gegen die Box geschlagen hatte. Auch wenn sie damit gerechnet hatte, dass ihr Bruder alles andere als erbaut sein würde, über das was passiert war, hatte sie keine Sekunde daran gedacht, dass sie sich mit ihm im Stall wiederfinden würde. Sarah war nicht in der Lage, sich auf einen zusammenhängenden Satz zu konzentrieren. Nichts was ihr in den Kopf schoss, hörte sich nach einer akzeptablen Entschuldigung an. Besonders da sie sich für das, was sie getan hatten, eigentlich auch nicht entschuldigen wollte. Und das was am Morgen passiert war, war ja im weitesten Sinne nicht ihre Schuld gewesen. Oder doch?

„Wynono, …"

Sofort verstummte sie als Adam seine linken Arm hob. Noch immer stand er mit den Rücken zu ihr gewandt in der Mitte des Stalls. Adam nahm den Arm wieder herunter und legte sich die Hand vor die Augen. So wie seine Schwester versuchte auch er wieder Herr seiner Gefühle zu werden. Als er es endlich schaffte, ohne seine Wut, die in ihm war, in seiner Stimme zu zeigen, sprach er mit ihr. „Was denkst du eigentlich, was Pa mit dir gemacht hätte, wenn er heute hier wäre?"

Unverzüglich senkte Sarah den Kopf und schaute zu Boden. Sie wusste genau, was sie erwartet hätte, wenn ihr Vater bereits wieder von seiner Reise zurück wäre. Deswegen war sie, im Gegensatz zu ihrer Schwester, heilfroh gewesen, als Adam ihnen gesagt hatte, dass ihre Eltern erst im Sommer wiederkommen würden. Wahrscheinlich hätte sie dann auch über die Ausführung des Plans länger nachgedacht. Sie konnte sich nämlich sehr deutlich ausmalen, wie sauer ihr Pa gewesen wäre, wenn schon Adam sich kaum beherrschen konnte.

Ihre Hände schlossen sich zur Faust, und sie presste die Augen zusammen. Ja, es war falsch, was heute früh in der Stadt passiert war, und ja, es war auch gefährlich, dass sie sich in der Nacht einfach aus dem Haus geschlichen hatten. Aber der Grund dafür war der Richtige gewesen. Leise wiederholte sie das mehrmals. Dann hob sie den Kopf und schaute mit so viel Selbstbewusstsein wie sie nur konnte auf den Rücken ihres Bruders. „Ich hätte eine Strafe bekommen, die ich wahrscheinlich noch in den Sommerferien spüren würde, und …."

Mit einem großen Kloss im Hals stolperte Sarah einen Schritt zurück, als sich Adam umdrehte und sie ansah. Dann atmete sie wieder kräftig durch, um sich neuen Mut zu machen. Auch wenn die Augen ihres Bruders immer noch vor Wut funkelten, wusste sie, dass er sie niemals schlagen würde. Sonst hätte er es bereits vor wenigen Minuten getan. Beherzt atmete sie aus und setzte ihren Satz fort. „… ich weiß, dass es nicht richtig war, dass wir uns aus dem Haus geschlichen haben, und ja, eventuell war auch das, was wir getan haben nicht das was Mädchen in meinen Alter machen sollten ,aber wir haben mit unserer Idee niemanden verletzt oder geschädigt. Wir …."

Erneut konnte sie nicht fortfahren, als ihr Bruder den Kopf schief legte und auf sein Gesicht zeigte. Winonas Fäuste schmerzten, so fest drückte sie die Hände zusammen. „Das wollten wir nicht, und ich habe auch niemals gedacht, dass so etwas passieren würde. Ich verstehe auch nicht, was sie damit erreichen wollten."

Irgendwie wusste Sarah nicht, was sie ihrem Bruder sagen sollte, um ihm die Sache begreiflich zu machen. Sie war davon ausgegangen, dass gerade er verstehen würde, was sie mit der Aktion bezwecken wollten.

„Nicht eine Spur von schlechtem Gewissen."

Nur mit großer Beherrschung konnte sich Winona davon abhalten, nicht mit den Fuß aufzustampfen. „Natürlich tut es mir Leid was heute früh passiert ist, aber hast du nicht immer zu mir gesagt, wenn Unrecht geschieht, darf man nicht schweigend zusehen, und ich soll überlegen, wann und wie ich meine Pfeile verschieße? Und genau das habe ich getan. Ich habe nicht wie zu Weihnachten meinem Unmut freien Lauf gelassen. Ich habe mit Hilfe der Anderen genau überlegt, in welche Richtung unsere Pfeile fliegen sollen."

Beide sahen sich mit ihren dunklen Augen an. Auch wenn sich Sarah am liebsten in die hinterste Ecke des Stalls verkrochen hätte, hielt sie seinem Blick stand. Sie durfte nicht aus Angst, das verraten, an was sie glaubte und was ihr so wichtig war. Dann war es Adam, der den Blickkontakt unterbrach und zur Boxenwand lief. Mit beiden Händen stützte er sich dort ab und ließ den Kopf hängen. „Euch hätte in der Nacht sonst etwas passieren können. Die Kerle, die sich dort zu dieser Zeit rumtreiben, haben mehr Zeit hinter Gittern und in Saloons verbracht, als bei ehrlicher Arbeit."

Nun ließ auch Sarah den Kopf sinken. Das wusste sie nur zu gut. In der Nacht war es nur Jörn zu verdanken, dass nicht mehr passiert war. Eine Gruppe solcher Kerle hatten sie dabei erwischt, wie sie gerade an der Kirche die Zettel anklebten. Besonders Aiyana hatte die Aufmerksamkeit der Männer erregt. Sie wurde ziemlich bedrängt, und sie hätten beide keine Chance gehabt sich zu wehren. Dann war Jörn aufgetaucht und hatte sich sofort mit dem Rädelsführer angelegt. Er hatte dessen Kopf gepackt und in die Scheibe der Kirche gestoßen. Wild fluchend waren dann alle weggerannt, als sie gesehen hatten wie Jörn mit gezogener Waffe und Aiyana mit ihrem Messer vor ihnen standen. „Wir waren ja nicht alleine. Das war die Bedingung von …"

Adam hob den Kopf und schaute erst über seine Schulter. Dann richtete er sich auf und drehte sich um. „Wer war außer Joe noch bei euch?"

In Sarahs Kopf fing es an zu arbeiten. Sie hatten sich alle geschworen Jörn unbedingt raus zuhalten. Er könnte sich eine Menge Ärger einhandeln. Schon alleine der Diebstahl der Steckbriefe würde ihm nicht nur Probleme mit seinem Vater einbringen. „Winona, …"

Die Lippen fest zusammengepresst biss sich Winona in die Wange. Und dann waren da wieder die ganzen Weisheiten und Sachen, die ihr Bruder ihr immer wieder erzählt hatte, und wie wichtig sie waren, um sich auf der Straße des Lebens immer treu zu bleiben. Und auch wenn es anders gelaufen war als geplant, glaubte Winona immer noch daran, dass es richtig gewesen war. Also musste sie nun auch zu den Folgen stehen und die Konsequenzen akzeptieren und durfte nicht anfangen zu lügen. „Wynono, ich hatte die Idee, und ich habe auch den Anderen einen großen Teil des Plans vorgeschlagen. Da wir dabei recht schnell geahnt haben, dass wir ihn nur nachts durchziehen konnten, haben wir Jörn gefragt, was wir machen können."

„JÖRN …?"

Adam schloss die Augen und suchte vergebens die Stille in sich. Wenn der Junge so weiter machen würde, wäre er mit vierundzwanzig tot oder hätte seine Zulassung als Anwalt verloren. So drehte er sich weg und wanderte durch den Stall. Seine Schwester folgte ihm mit den Augen. Dann kehrte Adam zu ihr zurück und blieb vor Sarah stehen. Legte sich die Hand vor den Mund und schloss erneut die Augen. Nach einiger Zeit öffnete er sie wieder und schüttelte den Kopf. „Sonnenschein …,"

Innerlich atmete Winona erleichtert auf. Sie wusste, sie hatte das Schlimmste überstanden.

„… ich kann verstehen und nachvollziehen, dass gerade du und Aiyana bereits versteht, was es bedeutet, wenn Mr. Barnett der neue Bürgermeister werden sollte. Das rechtfertigt aber nicht, was ihr gemacht habt. Ihr habt doch nicht im Ernst daran geglaubt, damit die Wahl beeinflussen oder verändern zu können. Geschweige dass ich Bürgermeister werde."

„Wir können aber auch nicht zusehen. Hast du nicht gehört was er vorhat? Er will nicht nur Simon als Lehrer loswerden. Bei jeder seiner Reden, die er hält, verspricht er, dass alle, wirklich alle Indianer in Nevada in ein Reservat kommen. ALLE …! Wynono, das können wir nicht zulassen oder einfach abwarten, um zu sehen was passiert. Dann kann es zu spät sein. Wir mussten das Kriegsbeil ausgraben, und zeigen dass wir uns wehren."

Ganz langsam legte Adam die Arme übereinander. „Du bist eine Weiße."

Winona riss die Augen auf. Erneut überkam sie diese Wut, die sie stets so schwer kontrollieren konnte. So brüllte sie ihren Bruder an und stieß ihn mit den Fäusten in den Magen. „WIE KANNST DU SO ETWAS SAGEN? NUR WEIL MEIN BLUT NICHT DAS DER INDINAER IST, BEDEUTET DAS NICHT …"

Adam legte die Hand auf die Schulter seiner Schwester und lächelte sie seit Tagen das erste Mal wieder an. „… Ich kann doch nicht wegsehen, Wynono. Sie sind doch meine Freunde. Unsere Familie."

„Das werden wir auch nicht, aber du musst aufpassen mit dem was du machst, mein Sonnenschein. Wie die Sache in der Kirche, hätte auch die Sache in der letzten Nacht schief gehen können. Und bedenke, wenn heute früh nicht Steve und Jenks bei mir gewesen wären, hätte es auch für mich übel ausgehen können."

„Das tut mir wirklich Leid. Ich hatte auch eine furchtbare Angst heute früh."

Sarah hatte sich soweit beruhigt, dass sie mit Adam wieder in einer normalen Tonlage sprechen konnte.

Leicht schlug Adam ihr auf die Schulter. Dann lief er wieder zu der Box und dachte nach. Sarah steckte ihre Hände in die Gesäßtasche und schob mit dem Fuß einige Strohhalme hin und her. Auch ihre Gedanken wanderten zurück zu dem was passiert war, und was noch passieren würde. Denn auch wenn ihr Bruder nicht mehr so sauer war und normal mit ihr redete, würden sie um eine Strafe nicht herumkommen. „Was wird jetzt passieren, Wynono? Bekommst du Ärger mit dem Hilfssheriff?"

Adam kratzte sich am Hals und sah seine Schwester erneut eine Zeitlang an bevor er ihr antwortete. „Nein, bekomme ich nicht. Weil ihr euch morgen alle bei ihm im Büro melden werdet. Dort wird er euch einen Teil der Strafe mitteilen. Über den anderen Teil werde ich mit Jenks, Tico und Bridget sprechen."

Ohne zu murren nahm Sarah das Gesagte hin. Dann jedoch legte sie, wie auch ihr Bruder das so oft machte, den Kopf zur Seite. „Was ist mit Joe und vor allem mit Jörn? Er hat uns nur geholfen. Wir wollen nicht, dass er eine Strafe bekommt, nur weil er uns den Rücken frei gehalten hat."

Sarahs Augenbraue zuckte nach oben, als sie das Blitzen in Adams Augen sah. „Mein Sonnenschein, ich kann immer besser verstehen, warum Pa bei euren Diskussionen solche Schwierigkeiten hat ruhig zu bleiben. Das, was du getan hast, ist ziemlich starker Tobak. Trotzdem hast du den Nerv mit mir über die Strafe zu verhandeln."

„Ich verhandle nicht ….."

Adam musste den Kopf schütteln. Wenn er schon vermutete, dass Jörn nicht älter als vierundzwanzig werden würde, so würde seine Schwester wahrscheinlich nicht mal vierzehn werden, wenn sie so weiter machte.

„… ich akzeptiere meine Strafe und der Rest des Stammes sicher auch. Ich bitte dich nur darum, dass Jörn nicht mehr Ärger bekommt als nötig. Denn nur als Anwalt kann er den Stämmen helfen, dass sie ihr Land nicht verlieren. Sie haben doch sonst kaum jemanden, der für sie spricht."

„Dann sollte der junge Herr Anwalt schnell damit anfangen, sich wie ein Anwalt zu benehmen und sich nicht mehr wie ein kleiner Schuljunge aufführen."

Sofort setzte Winona an etwas zu sagen, aber Adam winkte mit der Hand ab. „Über Jörn werde ich nicht weiter mit dir diskutieren. Ich werde persönlich mit ihm sprechen, und das was ich ihm zu sagen habe, geht nur ihn und mich etwas an."

Für einen kurzen Moment überlegte Winona, ob sie noch etwas sagen sollte um Jörn zu verteidigen. Dann jedoch schwieg sie lieber.

„Du kannst jetzt ins Haus gehen, und sag Bridget, dass ich noch etwas draußen bleibe."

Nickend lief Sarah zur Stalltür, blieb aber stehen, als Adam noch einmal nach ihr rief. „Winona …., du musst auch mit deiner Meinung vorsichtig sein, was Frauen dürfen und was nicht. Du willst einen Weg gehen, den nicht jeder Mann versteht, geschweige denn akzeptieren wird. Du kannst dein Ziel aber nicht erreichen, wenn du bei Tom hinter Gittern sitzt. Du wirst von Jahr zu Jahr mehr begreifen, was es bedeutet eine Frau zu sein. Wenn du dich nicht nur für die Rechte der Indianer einsetzten willst, solltest du auch in dieser Sache diplomatischer vorgehen. Wildes Pöbeln und schlagen haben noch nie dazu geführt, dass sich etwas verändert. Wenn du willst, dass die Leute dir zuhören, musst du andere Töne anschlagen. Leise, aber effektiv. Mit dem was du vorhast, kannst du bereits zeigen, dass Frauen nicht anders sind als Männer. Also verbau dir nicht den Weg, weil du mit Gewalt und über Nacht die Meinungen und Vorstellungen der Leute ändern willst."

Auch hier sagte Sarah kein Wort. Sie nickte nur wieder und verließ dann den Stall. Adam schaute noch lange auf die geschlossene Tür und dachte nach, ob er gerade wieder zu gutmütig gewesen war, oder ob seine Schwester endlich verstanden hatte, was er ihr seit Monaten mit auf ihren Weg geben wollte. Da sie sicherlich nicht plötzlich so werden würde wie Sophie, würde sie es schwer haben, ihre Wut über die Ungerechtigkeiten, die sie umgaben, zu beherrschen. Nur würde dann wieder ihr Vater zurück sein, um mit ihr über ihr Verhalten zu sprechen. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit verließ auch Adam den Stall. Aber nur um in den Garten zu gehen. Dort blickte er zu den Bergen. Innerlich bereitete er sich auf die anderen Gespräche vor, die er in dieser Sache noch führen musste. Er würde mit jedem einzeln sprechen, da er wusste, nur so würde er die richtigen Worte finden, dass alle verstehen würden, was ihn an dieser Sache so wütend gemacht hatte.

XXX

Wütend schlug Brent mit der Hand auf den Tresen. „Ich will aber noch einen Drink."

Mathew legte die Hände auf den Tresen und beugte sich leicht vor. „Für heute hast du genug gesoffen. Geh nach Hause. dein Junge hat bald Schulschluss."

Brent nahm das leere Whiskyglas und schlug damit immer wieder auf den Tresen. „Du hast immer dein Geld bekommen. Also los!"

„Geh nach Hause, Brent. Heute bekommst du hier nichts mehr."

Mit einem lauten Brüllen schleuderte Brent das Glas über die Theke. Dann griff er nach dem Arm des Mannes, der neben ihm stand. „Los, gib mir ein Drink aus. Sonst poliere ich dir die Fresse."

Erst dann sah er, wer der Mann neben ihm war. Ganz langsam nahm er seine Hand zurück und strich dann vorsichtig über dessen Hemd, um es wieder zu glätten. Genauso langsam wie Brent seine Hand weggezogen hatte, hatte Mitch sein Bier abgestellt. Er stellte sich seitlich zu dem Schumacher hin. Eine Hand lag auf dem Tresen, die andere hatte er auf seinen Colt gelegt. In dieser Haltung fixierte er Brent, der immer kleiner wurde. Schon einmal hatte der Schumacher das Vergnügen gehabt, Mitch etwas genauer kennenzulernen. Es war kurz nach seiner Ankunft im letzten Jahr. Er hatte gedacht, wenn er im Sweet Bravour mal zeigen würde, was ein richtiger Kerl ist, bräuchte er auch nicht mehr so viel für ein Bier zu bezahlen. Nur leider hatte man das dort nicht so gesehen wie er. Mitch war an diesem Abend auch dort gewesen und hatte ihn nicht nur mit einigen passenden Worte vor die Tür gesetzt. Es hatte Tage gebraucht, bis er seinen Mund wieder etwas weiter öffnen konnte, und zwei Wochen bis er sein Werkzeug halten konnte.

Brent japste, als ihn Mitch unvermittelt am Kragen seines Hemdes packte und zu sich zog. Ohne seinen Blick abzuwenden sprach er mit Mathew. „Soll ich ihn vor die Tür begleiten, Mathew?"

Der Barmann stemmte die Hände in die Seite. „Das kannst du gerne machen. Er hat erst letzte Woche den Saloon zerlegt, weil er kein Geld mehr hatte. Aber Mitch, pack ihn nicht zu grob an. Ich weiß, dass er einige neue Aufträge bekommen hat, und seine Frau und der Junge brauchen das Geld."

Knurrend zog Mitch den Schuster mit sich. Vor dem Saloon schenkte er ihm eine ein. Aber nur so stark, dass er verstand, dass der Saloon für ihn heute geschlossen hatte.

Mitch rieb sich die Hände und lief zu seinem Pferd. Brent rappelte sich mühsam wieder auf und klopfte sich den Staub von den Sachen. Dabei sah er zu Mitch, der mit einem letzten Blick in seine Richtung die Stadt verließ. Leise fluchend wünschte er Mitch sämtliche Krankheiten, die er kannte an den Hals. Dabei dreht er sich um und schwankte nach Hause. Er kniff die Augen zusammen und hielt sich an einer Hauswand fest. Seine Frau stand vor dem Haus und sprach mal wieder mit dem Sheriff. Da er in der richtigen Stimmung war, würde er dem Sheriff nun mal gehörig die Meinung sagen, und dass er die Finger von seiner Frau lassen sollte. Brent stieß sich von der Hauswand ab und schwankend machte er sich auf den Weg zu Ally.

XXX

„Guten Tag, Ally."

Tom nahm seinen Hut ab und begrüßte Ally, die gerade in ihr Haus gehen wollte. Lächelnd blieb sie stehen. „Guten Tag, Sheriff. Schön, dass Sie wieder da sind."

Lachend setzte sich Tom den Hut wieder auf. „Ich glaube, nicht jeder ist darüber so erfreut. Wenn ich da an ihren Mann denke."

Bekümmert sah Ally zum Saloon. „Es wird auch wieder anders werden."

„Ally, belügen Sie sich doch nicht selbst. Es ist schlimmer geworden. Er säuft nicht nur, er wird auch immer aggressiver, wenn er nichts bekommt."

Besorgt, aber mit ernstem Blick legte er seine Hand auf ihren Arm. „Warte Sie nicht ab, bis er seinen Frust nicht nur im Saloon auslässt."

Mit geschlossenen Augen versuchte Ally nicht zu zeigen, dass sie genau wusste wie sehr sich ihr Mann verändert hatte, und wie jähzornig er teilweise geworden war. Dann sah sie den Sheriff wieder an, aber ihre Augen konnte den Schmerz in ihr nicht mehr verheimlichen. „Was soll ich denn machen, Sheriff? Er hat mir sehr deutlich zu verstehen gegeben, dass ich niemals auf den Gedanken kommen soll ihn zu verlassen."

Tief holte der Sheriff Luft, als er ahnte was sie damit meinte. „Warum haben Sie nicht Jake geschickt, damit er mich holt?"

„Das würde es nur noch schlimmer machen. Sie sind für ihn ein rotes Tuch. Jedes Mal wenn Sie ihn einsperren, meint er, dass Sie das nur machen, um ihn aus dem Weg zu haben."

„Natürlich sperre ich ihn deswegen ein. Er kann nicht irgendetwas zusammenschlagen, wenn er kein Drink mehr bekommt. Ob nun den Saloon, einen der Cowboys oder … Sie."

Erneut musste Ally die Augen schließen, um sich unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Auf keinen Fall wollte sie, dass jemand mitbekam, dass sie am Rand ihrer Kräfte war. Und schon gar nicht heute. „In den nächsten Wochen wird das nicht mehr vorkommen. Er hat mehrere Aufträge bekommen, und zum Glück kann er sich in dieser Zeit immer zusammenreißen."

Tom ging einen Schritt näher an Ally heran. „Sie sind nicht alleine. Die Leute hier in der Stadt mögen Sie. Wenn Sie sich nicht von mir helfen lassen wollen, dann von denen. Bitte Ally. Denken Sie auch an Jake. Er sollte so etwas nicht mit ansehen müssen."

„Sheriff, ich bin nicht die einzige Frau, die von ihrem Mann hin und wieder zur Ordnung gerufen wird."

„Ally, …"

Jakes Mutter versuchte zu lächeln. „Sheriff, es ist schon schwierig genug. Wir sollten es nicht noch komplizierter machen."

Die Besorgnis war noch nicht aus Toms Augen verschwunden, als er von der Seite einen heftigen Schlag bekam. Unbewusst hielt er sich an den Armen von Brent fest, der mit voller Wucht in ihn reingerannt war. Beide stürzten zu Boden, wobei Tom recht schnell wieder stand. Sein Körper war angespannt, als er dabei zusah wie Brent sich mühevoll erhob. Ally stand mit der Hand vor dem Mund neben dem Sheriff. „Ich mach dich fertig, Sheriff. Das ist meine Frau, …"

Erneut wollte sich Brent auf den Sheriff stürzen. Tom macht jedoch einen Schritt zur Seite und der Schuster stolperte an ihm vorbei. Was seine Wut nicht im Geringsten minderte. Er drehte sich um und ballte die Hand zur Faust. „Ich werde dir deine Zähne einzeln ausschlagen."

„Brent, hör auf und komm ins Haus."

Ally wollte ihren Mann am Arm packen, als der ausholte und nun sie schlagen wollte. „Dir erkläre ich auch noch wie sich eine anständige Ehefrau verhalten sollte."

Er kam jedoch nicht dazu den Schlag auszuführen, da er vorher durch einen heftigen Faustschlag von Tom ins Reich der Träume geschickt wurde. Bevor er zu Boden sackte, griff sich der Sheriff den Schuster und warf ihn sich über die Schulter.

Schnell öffnete Ally die Haustür. „Bringen Sie ihn rein, Sheriff."

„Ich kann ihn auch mitnehmen, und er schläft bei mir seinen Rausch aus."

Heftig schüttelte Ally den Kopf. „Nicht heute. Jake hat Geburtstag, und Brent hat versprochen mit uns allen den Kuchen anzuschneiden."

Mit einem Blick, der Ally zeigte, dass Tom damit nicht so recht einverstanden war, lief er an ihr vorbei ins Haus. „Dort vorne ist das Schlafzimmer. Legen Sie ihn einfach aufs Bett."

Jakes Mutter biss sich in die Knöchel der linken Hand, als sie zusah, wie der Sheriff ihren Mann ins Zimmer brachte. Dann wandte sie sich ab und ging in die Küche. Immer wieder musste sie durchatmen um sich zu beherrschen, was mit der Zeit aber nicht mehr funktionierte. So liefen ihre Tränen ohne dass sie es verhindern konnte. Sie zuckte zusammen, als sie eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter spürte. Sachte drehte Tom sie zu sich und nahm sie in den Arm. „Ally, Sie können nicht mehr so weiter machen."

Geschafft ließ sie sich in die Arme des Sheriffs sinken. „Vielleicht säuft er sich ja eines Tages zu Tode."

„Ally, …"

Ally blieb weiter in seinem Arm und nahm dankend seine Fürsorge an, da sie merkte wie gut es ihr tat, sich einfach fallen lassen zu können. Auch wenn es nur für einen kurzen Moment war. „Wenn ich sage, ich kann mit Jake nicht irgendwo hingehen, dann stimmt das genau so. Außer Brent habe ich keine Familie mehr. Und ich müsste von hier weg gehen. Wenn ich ihn verlasse und hier bleibe, wird er sich auch an Jake rächen. Das kann ich nicht zulassen."

Sanft strich der Sheriff über ihren Rücken. „Wir werden eine Lösung finden. Wir müssen eine finden."

Ally hob den Kopf an und sah Tom ins Gesicht. „Machen Sie das für jede Familie, Sheriff?"

„Mama, …?"

Erschrocken sahen beide zur Küchentür. Dort stand Jake und sah sie verwundert an. Ally löste sich aus Toms Armen und wischte sich schnell die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. „Jake, was machst du schon so früh hier? Die Schule ist doch erst in einer halben Stunde aus."

„Da ich Geburtstag habe durfte ich früher gehen."

Die ganze Zeit hatte Jake nur auf den Sheriff gesehen. Auch Tom hatte seinen Blick auf den Jungen gerichtet gehabt. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was er nun sagen sollte. Würde der Junge seinem Vater erzählen, was er gerade gesehen hatte, würde das nicht nur für Ally ziemlichen Ärger bedeuten. „Haben Sie meinen Vater endlich abgeknallt, Sheriff?"

Ally zuckte zusammen, und Tom gab einen leisen Pfiff von sich. Dann ging er zu dem Jungen. „Du solltest nicht so reden, Jake. Er ist dein Vater."

„Er ist ein Säufer und schlägt meine Mutter. Das wäre für mich das schönste Geschenk, wenn er nicht mehr da wäre. Aber so wie es aussieht, muss ich noch warten, bis ich meine eigene Waffe habe."

Tom packte Jakes Kopf und hob ihn so, dass der Junge ihn ansehen musste. „Das wirst du nicht machen. Niemals. Deine Mutter hat mit der ganzen Situation schon genug zu kämpfen. du hilfst ihr nicht, wenn du am Galgen landest. Hast du mich verstanden?"

Zwar funkelten Jakes Augen wütend, aber auch die Augen des Sheriffs zeigten ihm wie ernst dieser es meinte. „Ja, Sir."

Tom ließ den Jungen los und schlug ihm freundschaftlich gegen den Arm. „Dann geh raus und mach den Buggy fertig. du wirst mit deiner Mutter zu Riccardo nach Hause fahren und dort deinen Kuchen essen. Dann könnt ihr zwei Jungs den Nachmittag zusammen verbringen, und deine Mutter kann mal etwas anders sehen als dieses Haus hier."

„Sheriff, …"

Wütend drehte sich der Sheriff zu ihr. „Sie werden den Tag im Waisenhaus verbringen und nicht in diesem heruntergekommen Haus. Mrs Buchanan, Sie können hier noch so viele Blumen hinstellen, man kann trotzdem genau sehen, dass hier eigentlich keiner mehr wohnen sollte. Und Sie sollten versuchen, so viel Geld wie möglich zur Seite zu legen. Denn mit diesem Dach kommen Sie nicht mehr über den Winter."

Er gab Jake einen Schubs und beide verließen das Haus. „Ich habe Riccardos Mutter vorhin in der Stadt gesehen. Ich denke mal, sie wird auf Riccardo warten. Ich werde sie suchen und ihr sagen, dass ihr kommt. Und wenn ihr euch beeilt, könnt ihr alle gemeinsam zum Waisenhaus fahren."

Doch etwas skeptisch sah Jake ihn an. „Mein Vater bringt Sie um, wenn er wüsste, dass sie meine Mutter getröstet haben."

Der Sheriff schaute Jake nur von der Seite an. „Denk nicht mal daran, mein Junge. dein Vater kann zwar noch sein Werkzeug halten, aber keine Waffe mehr. Es wäre kein fairer Kampf. So etwas mach ich nicht."

Dann drehte er sich wieder zu dem Jungen. „Jake, wir werden eine Lösung finden. Aber die besteht nicht darin, dass du oder ich deinen Vater erschießen. Das ist auch nicht das, was deine Mutter möchte. Ich habe einfach die Hoffnung, wenn deine Mutter sich noch mehr mit den anderen Frauen in der Stadt oder eventuell mit Riccardos Mutter anfreundet, dass sie dann den Mut aufbringt zu gehen."

Jake konnte dem Sheriff nicht länger ins Gesicht sehen. Auch er wollte ja eigentlich nichts Unrechtes tun, aber er wollte auch seine Mutter nicht mehr so traurig sehen. „Nun mach den Wagen fertig, und lass dir von deiner Mutter ja nicht einreden, dass ihr nicht zu Riccardo geht."

„Ja, Sir."

„Und Jake …., wenn dein Vater wieder mal meint, euch zeigen zu müssen, wer bei euch das Sagen hat, dann hol mich. Egal wie spät es ist. Verstanden?"

„Ja, Sir."

Ziemlich nachdenklich schaute der Sheriff dem Jungen nach und dann noch mal zum Haus. Er sah Ally am Fenster stehen. Sie verschwand jedoch sofort, als sie mitbekam, dass er zu ihr sah.

So machte er sich noch immer tief in Gedanken versunken auf den Weg um Giovanna zu suchen.

XXXX

Jenkins legte die Satteltasche über sein Pferd und nahm die Zügel in die Hand. Bevor er nach Hause ritt, wollte er noch bei Tom vorbeischauen und mit ihm reden. Langsam führte er sein Pferd die Straße entlang. Dann blieb er stehen und lauschte. Die Stimmen, die er hörte, kannte er zu gut. Noch immer den Kopf leicht geneigt band er sein Pferd fest und ging in die Gasse.

XXX

Es war kurz vor Mittag, und Jörn überlegte, ob er wegen des Essens schon nach Hause gehen oder noch einen kurzen Halt im Büro einlegen sollte.

Einen Tag nach ihrem nächtlichen Ausflug hatte er mehrere Termine in Carson City gehabt und war erst seit drei Tagen zurück. Sein Schreibtisch war deshalb bereits am Überquellen. Er kam jedoch nicht dazu weiter über seine Pläne nachzudenken. Er wurde so schnell am Arm gepackt und in die nächste Seitenstraße gezogen, dass ihm keine Zeit blieb, nach seiner Waffe zu greifen oder den Angriff abzuwehren. Ziemlich unsanft stieß er mit dem Rücken gegen die Hauswand.

„Hast du dich die ganze Zeit vor mir versteckt?"

Es kostete Jörn eine Menge Kraft Adam nicht einfach eine einzuschenken. Um sich etwas zu beruhigen hob er seinen Hut auf und stellte sich gerade hin. „Ich brauche mich nicht zu verstecken und schon gar nicht vor dir."

Im Gegensatz zu Jörn hatte sich Adam noch immer nicht wesentlich beruhigt. „Wann wirst du endlich erwachsen und begreifst, dass du nicht mehr der kleine Junge bist, der, wenn er etwas anstellt, zur Strafe nur den Stall ausmisten muss?"

„Merkst du eigentlich, dass du mir immer wieder dasselbe an den Kopf wirfst? So langsam frage ich mich, wer hier nicht erwachsen wird."

„Natürlich war es richtig, was ihr in der Nacht gemacht habt."

Mit der linken Hand griff Adam den Kragen von Jörns Hemd und zog ihn zu sich. „Den Kindern hätte sonst was passieren können, nur weil du irgendjemandem was beweisen willst."

Mit einem Schlag auf Adams Hand versuchte Jörn sich zu befreien. Er drehte das Handgelenk von Aiyanas Vater um, so dass Adam etwas in die Knie ging und den Griff lockerte. Blitzschnell drückte er nun Adam gegen die Wand, indem er ihm seinen Ellenbogen an den Hals drückte. „Ich versuche nur, genauso wie du es auch machst, auf einige Missstände hinzuweisen und den Indianern zu helfen."

Adam versetzte Jörn einen heftigen Schlag in die Seite, so das Jörn kurz nach Luft schnappen musste. Dann jedoch wollte auch er seine Wut nicht mehr zurückhalten und startete sogleich den nächsten Angriff auf Adam. Beide rollten am Boden, wobei es nicht lange dauerte, und Adam auf Jörn hockte und ihn am Kragen hochzog. „Chesmu ist elf, und Winona wird erst zwölf. Wie kannst du dabei zusehen, dass sie sich so etwas ausdenken und sich dann mitten in der Nacht davonschleichen?"

„Geh runter, oder ich brech dir sämtliche Knochen."

Vergeblich versuchte Jörn sich zur Seite zu drehen. „Du mir? Ich denke, du hast mal eine ordentliche Abr…."

Weiter kam Adam nicht, da er von Jörn weggezogen wurde. „Seid ihr von allen guten Geistern verlassen, oder was ist mit euch los?"

Simon hatte seinen Freund einige Meter von Jörn weggestoßen und reichte dann Jörn die Hand um ihn beim Aufstehen zu helfen. Ohne den Blick von Adam abzuwenden, ließ sich Toms Sohn hochziehen. „Der gute Adam hat mal wieder vergessen, dass ich alt genug bin meine eigenen Entscheidungen zu treffen."

Mit der Hand stoppte Jenkins seinen Freund, als dieser wieder auf Jörn losstürmen wollte. „Dann verhalte dich auch endlich wie ein erwachsener Mann."

Energisch stieß Adam die Hand von Jenkins weg, die noch immer auf seinem Brustkorb lag. „Ich werde jetzt gehen, aber über eins sei dir im Klaren, Jörn. Ich werde das nicht so schnell vergessen, und wir beide haben darüber auch noch nicht das letzte Wort verloren."

„Und du sei dir im Klaren, dass ich nur mit dir reden werde, wenn du mal in einem vernünftigen Ton mit mir sprichst und nicht ständig meinst, mich belehren zu müssen."

Für einen Augenblick hatte Simon den Eindruck, dass Adam sich Jörn erneut greifen wollte, dann jedoch verschwand Adam ohne etwas zu sagen aus der Gasse.

„Jörn, was ist nur ständig zwischen euch beiden los? Ihr verfolgt doch das gleiche Ziel. Warum müsst ihr euch dann ständig bekämpfen?"

Kopfschüttelnd blickte Jörn Adam nach. „Frag ihn das und nicht mich. Ich kann schon lange nicht mehr ruhig mit ihm sprechen."

Entschuldigend hob Jörn seine Hände. „Zwar kann ich verstehen, dass er dieses Mal wirklich sauer auf mich ist, aber wir hatten vorher schon einige Schwierigkeiten über die wir nicht immer in Ruhe sprechen konnten."

Zusammen liefen sie zur Straße zurück. „Ich werde mal sehen, ob ich den Grund aus ihm herauskitzeln kann, aber Jörn …" Jenkins tippte ihm mit dem Finger gegen die Brust. „… für das, was vor einigen Wochen passiert ist, solltest du dich bei ihm entschuldigen. du hättest bei so etwas nicht mitmachen sollen. Da hat Adam nämlich Recht, dass das Ganze auch hätte ins Auge gehen können, gerade auch für Chesmu. du kennst die Stimmung, die momentan hier herrscht, was die Indianer anbelangt."

Verlegen strich sich Jörn mehrmals über den Nacken. „Ich werde in einigen Tage zu ihm raus reiten und mich entschuldigen. Ich hoffe, wenn Bridget dabei ist, dass er dann etwas ruhiger ist."

„Mach das. Und ich werde nun deinem Vater einen Besuch abstatten, und ihn auch mal auf andere Gedanken bringen."

XXX

Ziemlich erledigt ließ sich Tom in seinen Stuhl im Büro fallen. Den Hut warf er auf den Tisch und ärgerte sich, dass er sich vor dem Hinsetzen nicht eine Tasse Kaffee geholt hatte. Nun müsste er noch mal aufstehen. Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen sah er zu der Kanne auf dem Ofen, als wenn sie durch seinen Blick eingeschüchtert zu ihm laufen würde.

Was den Tag heute etwas erträglicher gemacht hatte, war, dass Giovanna sofort bereit gewesen war, sich um Ally zu kümmern, als sie gehört hatte, was bei ihr zu Hause los war. Nicht nur die Leute in der Stadt mochten sie, auch die, die außerhalb wohnten und sie bei der einen oder anderen Veranstaltung kennengelernt hatten. Nur diesem Umstand war es auch zu verdanken, dass Brent immer noch Aufträge erhielt. So wollten die Leute dafür sorgen, dass Jake und Ally immer etwas Geld hatten. Wenn sie aber nicht bald eine andere Lösung finden würden, könnte das Ganze für Brent in eine Richtung gehen, die keiner so richtig wollte.

Seit dem Winter trank er immer mehr und legte sich ständig mit Irgendjemandem aus dem Saloon an. Bisher hatte er nur Glück gehabt nicht an den Falschen geraten zu sein. Vielleicht sollte er auch Sybil mal fragen, ob sie nicht hin und wieder Ally zu einem Kaffee einladen könnte.

Toms Kopf zuckte zur Tür, als diese geöffnet und mit einem lauten Knall wieder geschlossen wurde. Daniel von der Post lief ohne ihn anzusehen vorbei zu den Zellen. Erstaunt stand Tom auf und folgte ihm.

Daniel saß auf einer Pritsche und starrte die gegenüberliegende Wand an. Tom blieb an der Zellentür stehen und lehnte sich gegen die Gitter.

„Überlegen Sie diese Zelle zu mieten da Ihnen die Aussicht aus dem Postbüro nicht mehr gefällt?"

Daniel sah weiter nur nach vorne. „Ich komme dir nur zuvor. Erspart dir Arbeit."

„Gut, …" Tom setzte sich nun auf die andere Pritsche. „… es wäre aber hilfreich, wenn ich wüsste was Sie getan haben, damit ich weiß wie lange ich Sie hier als Gast habe."

„Ich mache keine Scherze, mein Junge."

Plötzlich fühlte sich Tom wieder wie der kleine Schuljunge, der von Daniel mal wieder dabei erwischt worden war, wie er Kekse von seinem Tisch gemopst hatte. Nur kurz hatte ihn der alte Mann angesehen. Dann sah er wieder nach vorne. „Ich mache diesen Job nun schon mehr als achtunddreißig Jahre, aber das was ich heute getan habe, habe ich noch nie getan."

„Und was haben Sie nun getan?"

„Ich habe meine Arbeit immer sehr ernst genommen und niemals … „ Er hob den Finger und schaute Tom eindringlich an. „… gegen ein Gesetz verstoßen. Bis zum heutigen Tage."

„Mr. Cooper, ich würde Ihnen gerne helfen, wenn Sie mir sagen würden, was passiert ist."

Der alte Mann atmete laut aus. „Ich habe gegen eine der wichtigsten Regeln, die es bei meiner Arbeit gibt, verstoßen."

„Mr. Cooper, …"

Wild fuchtelte Daniel nun mit der Hand vor Toms Gesichts herum. „Du bist zu ungeduldig. Das warst du schon immer. Deswegen habe ich auch immer dich erwischt und nicht Adam."

„Mr. Cooper, ich bin keine zehn Jahre mehr und klaue auch schon lange keine Kekse mehr von Ihrem Tisch."

Daniel wandte den Blick von Tom ab und schaute wieder an die Wand. „Ich verstehe die Leute nicht mehr, Tom. Wie können sie nur auf so ein dummes Gequatsche hören. Bevor dieses verfluchte Gold und Silber gefunden wurde, war alles viel leichter. Die Leute haben sich noch vertraut und sich untereinander geholfen, aber jetzt? Jetzt herrscht nur noch Misstrauen überall, und an allem sind nur die Indianer und Adam schuld."

Zornig schaute der alte Mann den Sheriff an. „Warum sperrst du sie nicht alle wegen Blödheit ein?"

Da Tom nicht wusste, was er sagen sollte, blies er nur die Backen auf. Mr. Cooper war sonst eigentlich ein ruhiger Zeitgenosse und hatte sich nie in die Angelegenheiten anderer Leute eingemischt. Nicht nur für Adam und ihn war es damals ein lustiges Spiel gewesen, die Kekse vom Tisch zu klauen. Auch Mr. Cooper hatte immer seinen Spaß daran gehabt. Adam und er hatten an einem Nachmittag mal ein Gespräch zwischen Daniel und seiner Frau gehört, wie er gesagt hatte, dass sie ihm bitte ein paar Kekse mehr mit zur Arbeit geben sollte, da er zwei große und sehr gefräßige Mäuse in seinem Büro hätte, und er nicht zusehen könnte, wie sie nach der Schule immer hungern müssten. Deswegen fragte sich Tom, was nur vorgefallen sein konnte, dass Daniel so außer sich war. Es war ja nicht nur, dass er hier in der Zelle saß, sondern auch sein Gesicht war durch seine Aufregung stark gerötet.

Mit einem kräftigen Atemzug zog Mr. Cooper einen Brief aus seiner Tasche und reichte ihn an Tom weiter. „Ich weigere mich diesen Brief abzuschicken, und das verstößt gegen eins der ersten Gebote bei der Bearbeitung von Briefsendungen. Es hat mich nicht zu interessieren, wer an wen einen Brief schreibt und schon gar nicht, was der Inhalt ist. Aber DEN …" er zeigte mehrmals mit den Finger auf den Umschlag. „… werde ich nicht in den Postsack zu den anderen Briefen legen. Deswegen bin ich hier. Ich kann nicht mehr weiter arbeiten und muss für mein Fehlverhalten eine Strafe bekommen."

Ein leises 'Oh' kam über Toms Lippen, als er die Adresse und den Absender las. „Und warum sollte dieser Brief lieber nicht sein Ziel erreichen?"

Empört sah ihn Daniel an. „Tom, sag mir nicht, dass du über die Jahre auch langsam verblödest wie ein Großteil unserer lieben Mitmenschen auch. Er ist dein bester Freund."

Wieder sah Tom auf den Brief in seiner Hand. „Mr. Cartwright wird auch ohne diesen Brief erfahren, was alles in seiner Abwesenheit passiert ist."

Tom zuckte zurück als Daniel sich vorbeugte und ihn anfunkelte. „Aber dann wird er es von Adam erfahren und nicht von diesem Sonntagsprediger. Der will doch nur Stimmung gegen Adam machen, wo er nur kann. Und in Mr. Barnett und Mr. Burton hat er ja hervorragende Unterstützer."

Daniel schloss die Hand zur Faust und zeigte damit drohend zum Himmel. „Wenn ich eines Tages bei dir bin, musst du mir aber genau erklären, warum du uns so jemanden hergeschickt hast. Tom, dieser Heini von Pfarrer hat mir genauesten erzählt, was er geschrieben hat, und ich werde die Worte nicht so wiederholen wie ich sie gehört habe. Aber eins ist sicher, so wie ich Ben kenne, wird Adam nicht einmal zu Wort kommen und an den Ohren in den Stall gezogen werden."

„Mr. Cooper, Adam ist ja wohl eindeutig aus diesem Alter raus."

„Ich bin ja nicht beschränkt, mein Junge. Aber Ben würde es trotzdem machen und nun kannst du dir vorstellen was in diesem Brief steht. Der wird nicht in dem Sack landen, und wenn ich bis zu meinem letzten Atemzug hier sitzen bleiben muss. Niemals."

„Dann werfen Sie den Brief eben nicht in den Sack. Es weiß doch keiner, dass er nicht abgeschickt wurde."

„THOMAS BROOKSTONE, …..!" Wenn Tom gekonnt hätte wäre er noch weiter nach hinten gerutscht. „… DAS KANN ICH NIEMALS MIT MEINEM GEWISSEN VEREINBAREN!"

Der Sheriff hob beide Hände an. „Mr. Cooper ich würde nie etwas Unmoralisches von Ihnen verlangen. Aber … Sie haben doch jeden Tag eine Menge Post zu bearbeiten und wenn ich mich nicht irre, haben Sie die Post immer auf diesem großen Tisch hinten in der Ecke sortiert."

„Natürlich seit mehr als achtunddreißig Jahren. Immer an derselben Stelle zur selben Uhrzeit."

Tom schielte auf den Brief und vermied es Daniel anzusehen. „Ich weiß noch ganz genau, wie einmal mein Test hinter den Tisch gerutscht ist, als Adam und ich ….." Tom grinste Daniel an. „… was ich sagen wollte. Ich glaube er liegt immer noch da, weil der Tisch zu schwer war um ihn mal kurz zur Seite zu schieben."

Mit durchgedrücktem Rücken fixierte Daniel ihn. „Wer hat dich eigentlich zum Sheriff ernannt? Das habe ich mich schon mehr als einmal gefragt."

Tom zuckte mit den Schultern und grinste frech. „Mr. Cooper, so etwas kann jedem mal passieren, und wenn man es dann nicht mal bemerkt, weil so viele Briefe auf dem Tisch liegen, kann man auch nicht zur Verantwortung gezogen werden. Denn es war ja ein Versehen. Ein Missgeschick. Ein Unfall. Eine kleine Unaufmerksamkeit. Eine …."

Mr. Cooper war aufgestanden und nahm Tom den Brief weg. „Ich habe dich verstanden, meine Junge. Und ich warne dich, …." Wie so oft hielt er Tom den Finger unter die Nase. „.. wenn du dich von diesen Jammerlappen, die es hier in der Stadt zu Genüge gibt, unterkriegen lässt, bekommst du gewaltigen Ärger mit mir … und nie wieder einen Keks von meiner Frau. Haben wir uns verstanden?"

„Ja, Sir."

„Dann werde ich mal gehen und mich um die Post kümmern. Ich kann ja nicht den ganzen Tag hier mit dir vertrödeln. Und du solltest dich auch mal an die Arbeit machen und hier nicht so faul rum sitzen."

Lachend schaute Tom Mr. Cooper nach. Dann lehnte er sich zurück, als er sah, wer gerade zur Tür hereinkam.

„Ich bin hier, Simon."

Schmunzelnd blieb Simon an der Zellentür stehen. „Du hast den alten Cooper eingesperrt?"

„Habe ich nicht. Wir haben nur über alte Zeiten gesprochen."

„In der Zelle?"

Mit dem Kopf zeigte Tom auf die andere Pritsche. „Das hier ist doch mein zweites Zuhause, und wenn ich hier schlafen muss, ist das meine Lieblingszelle."

Der Lehrer schaute sich um „Ja, da gebe ich dir Recht. Diese Einrichtung unterscheidet sich doch erheblich von der in den anderen Zellen."

Toms Antwort bestand aus einem Lachen. „Was führt dich zu mir? Haben dich deine Schüler geärgert?"

„Wir sind heute ziemlich witzig, Sheriff."

Simon nahm auf der Pritsche Platz und schaute diese ziemlich missmutig an. „Nicht anders als sonst. Ihr seid nur alle so bitterernst, da ihr alle denkt, Virginia City geht vor die Hunde, wenn am Freitag Mr. Barnett der neue Bürgermeister werden sollte."

„Vor die Hunde nun nicht gerade, aber ich gebe schon zu, dass es dann nicht nur für mich ziemlich heiß unterm Hintern werden kann."

„Solange wir uns nichts zu Schulden kommen lassen, kann er uns auch nicht absetzen. In den Komitees sitzen noch genug Leute, die genauso begeistert von Barnett sind wie wir."

Jenkins verschränkte die Arme. „Fragt sich nur wie lange noch."

„Er wird am Anfang etwas rumpoltern, doch dann wird es wichtigere Themen geben. Aber was führt dich nun wirklich zu mir? Hast du Angst nach Hause zu gehen, weil eine Horde von Mädchen dort auf dich wartet?"

„Du kannst mich damit nicht ärgern. Nicht mehr lange und ich werde männliche Unterstützung bekommen."

Laut lachend schlug sich Tom auf den Oberschenkel. „Ich habe schon einen wunderschönen Namen für dein Mädchen."

„Und ich habe bereits ein wunderschönes Tattoo für dich ausgesucht. Macht sich ausgezeichnet neben dem Stern."

Zuerst sahen sich beide an ohne das Gesicht zu verziehen, dann jedoch fingen sie gleichzeitig an zu grienen. „Nun sag schon, was willst du?"

„Ich denke, es ist an der Zeit unseren 'Ich muss mich um alles kümmern und versteh keinen Spaß mehr'-Freund wieder mal die lustige Seite des Lebens zu zeigen."

„Adam …?"

„Genau der. Es ist ja nicht mehr mit anzusehen, wie er jeden nur noch angrummelt. Gerade hat er sich mal wieder geschlagen."

„Muss ich mehr darüber wissen?"

Simon schüttelte den Kopf. „Besser nicht. Die Zwei werden das unter sich klären."

Tom fuhr sich mit der Hand über seine Bartstoppeln, was ihn daran erinnerte, dass er sich eigentlich schon vorgestern hatte rasieren wollen. Wenn er es nicht bald erledigte, würde er nicht nur von seiner Tochter keinen Kuss mehr bekommen. „Und du denkst, bei seiner derzeitigen Laune wird er so mir nichts dir nichts mit uns mitgehen?"

„Sicherlich nicht heute oder morgen, da er gerade genug mit den Arbeiten nach dem Round up auf der Ranch zu tun hat. Ich wüsste da schon einen Tag, und auch was wir machen könnten."

Tom verzog ein wenig das Gesicht. „Ich habe das dumpfe Gefühl, das könnte wieder Ärger mit Sybil geben."

„Nein, …. wenn du ihr nicht sagst, was wir vorhaben. Pass auf, ich dachte an folgendes …."

XXXX

Mit geschlossenen Augen stand Bridget am Fuß der Treppe. Nicht nur am Morgen hatte Adam bereits über alles, was ihm vor die Füße lief oder fiel, gemeckert. Es lag aber nicht daran, dass heute sein Geburtstag war, und er diesen noch nie gerne zelebriert hatte. Seine Stimmung war bereits vor dem Round up so schlimm gewesen und fand danach einen weiteren Tiefpunkt, als ihm Finn erklären musste, dass sie immer noch keinen Ersatz für die Baufirma gefunden hatten, die sie vom einen zum anderen Tag im Stich gelassen hatte. Sie hatte schon alles Mögliche versucht, das ihn sonst immer besänftigt hatten. Nichts hatte geholfen. Auch Koko hatte sich schon ihre Zähne an seiner Laune ausgebissen und nur gesagt, dass sie sich ihn nach seinem Geburtstag zur Brust nehmen würde, wenn es dann noch immer nicht besser wäre.

Bridget stellte den Wäschekorb ab und lief in Adams Büro. Mal wieder war Henri das Opfer von Adam.

„Warum denkt Monsieur, dass ich Monsieur nachschleiche?"

Bridget rollte mit den Augen. Es war ja nicht nur Adams schlechte Laune. Mit Henri hatte er einen Gegner, der ihn genauso gerne provozierte wie Adam ihn. So schaukelte es sich seit Tagen immer wieder hoch, und endete meistens damit, dass Adam genervt eine Tür zuknallte und in den Garten oder zu Tico und den Mustangs verschwand. Wenn das so weiterging, würde er in spätestens zwei Wochen nicht mehr laufen können, weil sein Rücken die Arbeit einstellen würde. Bereits gestern hatte sie gesehen, wie er mit seiner linken Hand zu kämpfen hatte.

„Henri, ich könnte Ihre Hilfe in der Küche brauchen."

Wütend drehte sich Adam zu seiner Frau. „Du musst nicht schon wieder versuchen die Streitigkeiten zwischen Henri und mir zu schlichten."

„Was ich versuche, mein lieber Adam, ist, dass hier im Haus endlich mal wieder etwas Ruhe herrscht."

Mit der Hand zeigte Adam in den Garten. „Dann geh doch deine Wäsche aufhängen. Dann hast du Ruhe."

Fassungslos öffnete Bridget den Mund. Sie schloss ihn wieder und versuchte irgendwie die Fassung zu wahren. Sie wollte Adam jetzt nicht das sagen, was sie dachte, solange Henri dabei war.

„Hallo, …. jemand zuhause?"

Gleichzeitig drehten sich alle drei zur Tür von Adams Büro. Dort standen Tom und Jenkins.

„Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Buddy."

Tom lief zu seinem Freund und legte seinen Arm um dessen Schulter. Dabei ignorierte er gekonnt seinen finsteren Blick. „Simon und ich haben gedacht, wir entführen dich heute mal und bereiten dir ein ganz besonderes Geschenk."

„Ich habe keine Zeit."

„Oh doch, die hast du."

Bridget hatte ihn am Arm gepackt und zog ihn zur Tür. „Nehmt ihn mit und bringt ihn erst wieder zurück, wenn er wieder weiß, wie man mit einer Frau sprechen sollte. Besonders wenn es um die Eigene geht."

Verwundert schaute Simon sie an. „Geht es dir gut, Bridget? du weißt schon, dass wir zu dritt los wollen."

„Natürlich. Was denkst du eigentlich? Dass ich so verwirrt bin, dass ich DICH übersehe? Sicher nicht! Aber auch wenn er morgen wahrscheinlich nicht ansprechbar sein wird, ist er nach euren gemeinsamen Ausflügen meistens wieder entspannter. Also verschwindet."

„Habe ich da auch noch ein Wort mitzureden?"

Adam war nicht verwundert darüber das sie alle gleichzeitig 'Nein' sagten. Nur, dass auch Henri auf diesen Zug mit aufsprang, gab ihm dann doch etwas zu denken. Bevor er jedoch weiter nachdenken konnte, hatten ihn Jenks und Tom schon zur Tür gezogen, ihm seinen Hut aufgesetzt und seinen Gurt in die Hand gedrückt.

„Es kann spät werden, Bridget."

Bridget beachtete Tom gar nicht mehr. Sie hatte sich den Korb gegriffen und lief die Treppe hoch. Nur kurz sah sie zur Tür, als diese ins Schloss fiel.

XXXX

Als sie vor nicht mal zwei Stunden am Ufer des See standen, und Adam auf das Kanu starrte, hatte er den Kopf geschüttelt und seinen Freunden erklärt, dass er nicht mitgehen würde. Das Wasser wäre zu kalt, und er könnte sich keine Erkältung leisten und auch keinen schweren Kopf in den nächsten Tagen. Simon und Tom hatten aber jeden seiner Einwände ignoriert und ihn in das Kanu verfrachtet.

Nun jedoch hatte er einen enormen Spaß an ihren Ausflug, wobei sicher der Whisky und Jenks Kraut dazu beigetragen hatten, dass sich seine Stimmung geändert hatte.

Er meckerte auch nicht mehr, dass das Wasser zu kalt war. Denn wie auch die Anderen, hatte er bereits mehr als einmal ein unfreiwilliges Bad genommen. Zum Glück war es warm genug, und er hatte, wie auch Tom und Jenks, Hemd und Schuhe ausgezogen.

„Ich weiß ja nicht wie es euch geht, aber ich bekomme langsam Hunger."

Das war nur die halbe Wahrheit. Nicht nur Adams Magen knurrte, auch bekam er langsam Probleme das Paddel zu halten. Wie auch in den letzten Tagen kribbelten seine Finger, und er verlor immer mehr das Gefühl in der linken Hand.

Mit beiden Händen musste sich Adam am Rand des Kanus festhalten, weil Simon so schnell aufgesprungen war. „Dort ist auch schon der Platz zu dem ich wollte. Ich besorge das Essen, und ihr bringt das Kanu ans Ufer."

Tom salutierte. „Jawohl Kapitän!"

Schützend hielt sich Adam den Arm vors Gesicht, als Jenks mit einem Hechtsprung über Bord ging. Während der Lehrer immer wieder abtauchte, steuerten Tom und Adam das Kanu ans Ufer. Sie liefen zu einer kleinen Erhebung und ließen sich dann einfach ins Gras fallen.

„Und Buddy, bereust du es noch immer, dass wir dich so einfach entführt haben?"

Tom hielt ihm die Flasche hin und legte dann den Kopf wieder in Gras um in die Wolken zu sehen. Adam nahm einen Schluck und blickte dann wie sein Freund nach oben. „Muss ich das jetzt zugeben?"

Tom lachte. „Buddy, warum fällt es dir immer so schwer, einfach mal Spaß zu haben? Das hast du doch früher hinbekommen. Aber je so älter wir werden um so verbissener wirst du."

„Weil er denkt, er ist für Alles verantwortlich, und muss Jedem zeigen wie gut er sein Leben im Griff hat."

Tom und Adam hoben die Köpfe etwas an. Vor ihnen stand Jenkins mit zwei Fischen in der Hand. „Ich muss niemandem etwas beweisen. Ich habe nun mal eine Menge Verantwortung."

„Die haben Tom und ich auch."

Er stieß seine beiden Freunde mit dem Fuß an. „Los, hoch mit euch! Lasst uns ein wenig Holz suchen, damit wir ein schönes Feuer machen können."

Der Sheriff fing an zu schmunzeln. „Bist du nicht derjenige, der das Indianerblut wirklich in sich hat? Da musst du das doch locker alleine bewältigen können."

Mit ernstem Blick legte sich Jenks die Hand auf die Brust. „Ich sein dumm, ….. nicht wissen was machen mit Fisch. Brauche Hilfe von weißem Mann."

Adam stand auf und zog Tom mit sich hoch. „Ich wusste es schon immer. Ich bin nur von Verrückten umgeben."

Lachend schlug ihm Tom auf den Rücken. „Das werde ich heute Abend Bridget sagen. Mal sehen wer schneller ist von euch Beiden."

„Sehr witzig."

Adam war kurz stehen geblieben um seinem Freund einen vernichtenden Blick zuzuwerfen. Jenks war die kleine Erhebung hoch gelaufen und winkte dann hektisch mit der Hand, dass sich Tom und Adam ducken sollten. Als sie sahen, dass sich der Lehrer auf den Bauch gelegt hatte und anscheinend etwas beobachtete, folgten sie ihm. Auch sie legten sich dann hin und schauten auf das, was sich ihren Blicken darbot.

„Ihr wisst aber schon, dass es sich nicht gehört, was wir hier gerade machen."

„Buddy …., du hast heute Geburtstag. Und das ist doch das perfekte Geschenk."

„Also, da muss ich unserem Sheriff mal ausnahmsweise Recht geben. Und wenn ein Mann des Gesetzes das erlaubt, …."

Zwar rollte Adam mit den Augen, aber sah dann wieder nach unten. Am Ufer hinter der Erhebung befanden sich fünf junge Indianerin, die gerade badeten. Zwei andere hatten sich anscheinend gerade die Haare gewaschen und kämmten sich. „ Adam, weißt du von welchem Stamm sie sind?"

„Wie könnte ich? Sie haben ja kaum was an, und auch dann könnte ich es dir nicht sagen."

„Also mir ist es egal, wo sie herkommen. Sie sind auf jeden Fall nett anzusehen."

Adam bekam einen heftigen Stoß in die Seite. „Hast du das gehört, Adam? Unser Sheriff kann auch mal vergessen, dass er eine hübsche Frau zuhause hat."

„Es gehört sich trotzdem nicht."

„Adam, du bist echt ein harter Brocken."

Jenkins drehte sich auf den Rücken und zog seinen Beutel und seine Pfeife aus der Tasche. Nachdem er sie angezündet und selber erst einige Züge genommen hatte, gab er sie an Adam weiter, der sich wie auch Tom nun auf den Rücken gedreht hatte.

„Komm schon, Buddy. Früher haben wir doch auch den Mädchen am Bach zugesehen, und ich gebe zu, ich mag Mädchen mit dunklen Haaren. Bei den meisten schimmern die Augen dann so schön geheimnisvoll. Wie bei Koko."

„Koko?"

Adam beugte sich etwas vor und schaute zum Sheriff. „Du warst in Koko verliebt?"

„Adam ….., nur weil ein Mädchen nett anzusehen ist, muss man nicht gleich verleibt sein."

Tom hatte die Arme verschränkt und sah wieder zu den Wolken. „Natürlich war ich in Koko verliebt, als wir noch zur Schule gingen. Wer war das nicht?"

„Also, da kann ich dir eine Menge aufzählen. Von Marc bis Mitch waren es fast alle Jungs damals."

„Also, Mitch kannst du nicht mitzählen. Ich weiß noch, als Koko in die Klasse gekommen ist, hatte er am Anfang in jeder Pause mit ihr gespielt. Das hat sich zwar dann von einem Tag zum Anderen geändert, aber er hat ja nie ein Geheimnis daraus gemacht, dass er dir Koko wegnehmen wollte."

Adam knurrte nur etwas Undeutliches vor sich hin und reichte dann die Pfeife an Jenks zurück. „Ich weiß ja nicht Jungs, aber korrigiert mich bitte, wenn ich mich irre. Bin ich nicht der Einzige, der eine dunkelhaarige Frau zuhause hat?"

„Eine? Simon, du hast drei davon, und die vierte wird sicher auch nach Pelipa kommen. Sally war nur ein Ausrutscher."

Tom bekam sich kaum ein vor Lachen, und Simon rollte sich auf Tom um ihm einige Hiebe in den Magen zu versetzen. Dabei schaute er wieder über den Rand und stoppte. „Jungs, die Anderen sind jetzt auch aus dem Wasser raus."

Sofort drehten sich Adam und Tom auch wieder auf den Bauch und beobachteten die Indianerinnen am Ufer. Dabei wanderte die Pfeife zwischen den Dreien hin und her. Irgendwann drehte sich Adam wieder auf den Rücken und atmete etwas lauter aus. „Das erinnert mich an Koko. Auch sie hat sich ihre Haare gerne am Bach gewaschen. Ich habe immer gerne dabei zugesehen, wenn sie sie danach gekämmt und geflochten hat. Meistens hat sie dabei leise ein Lied gesungen."

„Ich werde die Beziehung zwischen dir und Koko nie verstehen. So wie mir Pelipa erzählt hat, habt ihr doch jede freie Minute früher zusammen verbracht, und ihr habt nicht nur über die Hausaufgaben gesprochen. Wenn sie dir so viel bedeutet, warum ist sie dann mit Hoss verheiratet?"

Jenkins lag nun auch wieder auf dem Rücken. Nur Tom schaute weiter nach unten. „Weil unser Adam dann nicht mehr am Leben wäre. Koko hätte ihm wahrscheinlich schon mehr als einmal den Hals umgedreht. Da braucht es schon eine Frau wie Bridget, die seine ganzen wilden und verrückten Ideen unterstützt. Kokos Farm würde mit Adam schon lange nicht mehr so aussehen, und der knuffige Bär wäre bereits Geschichte."

„Ein Bär hat nichts unter Menschen zu suchen."

Während er Adam eine Antwort gab, zeigte er mit dem Kopf zu Tom. „Du musst mehr mit den Tieren reden, Adam."

Adam schaute zu Tom, der noch immer zu den Mädchen sah. „Sag mal Tom, ist mit dir und Sybil alles in Ordnung?"

Toms Blick war weiter zum Ufer gerichtet. „Natürlich."

Jenks drehte sich auf die Seite um Tom besser anzusehen. „Es fällt nur etwas auf, dass du in letzter Zeit doch sehr gerne anderen Mädchen und verheirateten Frauen nachschaust."

Nun drehte Tom doch den Kopf zu seinen Freunden. „Ich mache WAS?"

„Jenks, es sind nur ihre Kekse."

„Das erklärt, dass er sich so um Mrs. Buchanan kümmert. Aber was ist mit Tammy und jetzt mit den Mädchen dort unten? Und nicht zu vergessen mit Kathy."

Tom zeigte mit dem Finger erst auf Simon, dann auf Adam. „Ihr Zwei solltet mal ganz schnell mit dem Rauchen und Saufen aufhören und lieber weiter die schöne Aussicht bewundern. Übrigens Buddy, …." Tom grinste übers ganze Gesicht. „…. sie machen sich gerade alle die Haare und lassen sich weiter von der Sonne trocknen."

Alle drei Männer sahen mit einem breiten Grinsen wieder nach unten. Wobei Tom sich fragte, wohin das eine der Mädchen verschwunden war. „Wenn Bridget wüsste, was ich hier mache, würde sie mich sofort verlassen."

„Buddy, heute ist Spaß angesagt."

„Tom, ich weiß was Spaß ist, also rede mir nicht ständig ein, dass ich nur noch verbissen herumlaufe. Ihr habt doch überhaupt keine Ahnung, was bei mir los ist. Da sind nicht nur die Kinder, die ständig meinen auf den Kriegspfad gehen zu müssen, da ist auch noch der Bau meiner Bahn. Mein Hauptlieferant hat von einem Tag zum anderen den Vertrag gekündigt und ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken die Vertragsstrafe bezahlt. Bis heute habe ich dafür keinen Ersatz gefunden. Und wenn ich euch sage, dass es sich dabei um den Cousin unseres neuen Bürgermeisters handelt, dann könnt ihr euch vorstellen, warum das passiert ist. Macht ihr euch keine Sorgen, was jetzt noch auf Virginia City alles zukommen kann?"

Jenkins hatte seine Pfeife neu gestopft und reichte sie wieder weiter. „Was ich weiß, ist, dass wir uns nicht aus der Ruhe bringen lassen sollten. Sicher wird es nicht einfacher werden, aber auch damit werden wir fertig. Virginia City ist nicht ganz so verbohrt wie die Städte, in denen ich vorher war. Ich glaube daran, dass es hier genügend Leute gibt, die verhindern werden, dass Barnett zu großkotzig wird. Denkt daran, die Wahl hat er nur sehr knapp gewonnen."

„Und Buddy, warum setzt du dich so unter Druck mit den Bau? Du und Finn seid doch die Verantwortlichen für das Projekt."

„Das bedeutet aber nicht, dass wir uns nicht auch an einen Zeitplan halten müssen."

„Adam, Adam, …." Jenks reichte ihm die Pfeife. „Wie immer machst du dir zu viele Gedanken und lebst nicht im Hier und Jetzt. Ständig machst du dir Gedanken, was passieren könnte. Das ist völlig unnötig."

„Unnötig?"

„Ja, unnötig. Hast du vergessen, was für die Indianer Glück bedeutet? War es Reichtum? Erfolg? Macht? Was Andere von dir denken? Muss ich dich an die wichtigen Dinge im Leben erinnern? Sieh mich an, Adam!

Es ist für mich nicht wichtig, womit du deinen Lebensunterhalt verdienst. Ich möchte wissen, wonach dein Innerstes verlangt, und ob du zu träumen wagst, der Sehnsucht deines Herzens zu begegnen.

Es ist für mich nicht wichtig, wie alt du bist. Ich möchte wissen, ob du es riskierst, wie ein Narr auszusehen, um deiner Liebe willen, um deiner Träume willen und für das Abenteuer des Lebendigseins.

Es ist für mich nicht wichtig, welche Planeten im Quadrat zu deinem Mond stehen. Ich möchte wissen, ob du den tiefsten Punkt deines Lebens berührt hast, ob du geöffnet worden bist trotz all dem Verrat, oder ob du zusammengezogen und verschlossen bist aus Angst vor weiterer Qual.

Ich möchte wissen, ob du mit dem Schmerz – meinem oder deinem – da sitzen kannst, ohne zu versuchen, ihn zu verbergen oder zu mindern oder ihn zu beseitigen.

Ich möchte wissen, ob du mit der Freude – meiner oder deiner – da sein kannst, ob du mit Wildheit tanzen kannst, von den Fingerspitzen bis zu den Zehenspitzen erfüllt mit Begeisterung, ohne uns zur Vorsicht zu ermahnen, zur Vernunft, oder die Grenzen des Menschseins zu bedenken.

Es ist für mich nicht wichtig, ob die Geschichte, die du erzählst, wahr ist. Ich möchte wissen, ob du jemanden enttäuschen kannst, um dir selber treu zu sein. Ob du den Vorwurf des Verrats ertragen kannst und nicht deine eigene Seele verrätst.

Ich möchte wissen, ob du vertrauensvoll sein kannst und von daher vertrauenswürdig.

Ich möchte wissen, ob du die Schönheit sehen kannst, auch wenn es nicht jeden Tag schön ist, und ob du dein Leben aus der Kraft des Universums speisen kannst.

Ich möchte wissen, ob du mit dem Scheitern – meinem und deinem – leben kannst und trotzdem am Rande des Sees stehen bleibst und zu dem Silber des Vollmonds rufst: – Ja! –

Es ist für mich nicht wichtig, zu erfahren, wo du lebst und wie viel Geld du hast.

Ich möchte wissen, ob du aufstehen kannst nach einer Nacht der Trauer und der Verzweiflung, erschöpft, und bis auf die Knochen zerschlagen, und tust, was für die Kinder getan werden muss.

Es ist für mich nicht wichtig, wer du bist und wie du hergekommen bist.

Ich möchte wissen, ob du mit mir in der Mitte des Feuers stehen wirst und nicht zurückschreckst.

Es ist für mich nicht wichtig, wo oder was oder mit wem du gelernt hast.

Ich möchte wissen, ob du allein sein kannst und in den leeren Momenten wirklich gern mit dir zusammen bist.

Ich möchte wissen, was dich von innen hält, wenn sonst alles wegfällt.

Adam, du hast das Glück eine Frau zu haben, die immer an deiner Seite stehen wird, was auch immer um euch geschieht. Du hast sieben gesunde Kinder, die mit offenen Augen und Herzen durchs Leben gehen. Du hast Freunde, die dir auch mitten in der Nacht die Türe öffnen, wenn du ihre Hilfe brauchst. Und du hast ein verdammt gutes Händchen was Geschäfte anbelangt. Aber was nützt dir das ganze Geld, deine Bahn, deine Ranch, wenn dein Herz und deine Seele vor Schmerzen weinen. Können sie dir dann helfen und dich auf die Straße des Lebens zurückführen? Können sie deinen Schmerz lindern oder nehmen? Nein, das können sie nicht. Aber denke daran, was passiert, wenn du dein Herz nicht hart werden lässt. Wenn du Deinen Mitmenschen kleine Freundlichkeiten erweist, werden sie dir mit Zuneigung antworten. Sie werden dir freundliche Gedanken schenken. Je mehr Menschen du hilfst, desto mehr dieser guten Gedanken werden auf Dich gerichtet sein. Dass Menschen dir wohlgesinnt sind, ist mehr wert als Reichtum. Um Menschen wie Barnett und Marc zu bekämpfen, müssen wir denen, die nicht wissen welchen Worten sie trauen sollten, mit unserem freundlichen und ehrlichen Wesen den rechten Weg zeigen."

Adam sah den Lehrer erst eine Zeitlang schweigend an. Dann nahm er ihm die Pfeife weg. „Jenks, redest du immer so viel, wenn du zu viel geraucht hast?"

„Ich versuche nur dir zu helfen."

„Jungs …! … Jungs …!"

„Sheriff, ich führe gerade ein wichtiges Gespräch mit unserem Adam."

Immer wieder zog Tom am Arm von Jenkins. „Das würde ich verschieben, aber ganz schnell!"

Erschrocken sahen Adam und Simon zu den Mädchen, als sie lautes Geschrei hörten. Nun wusste auch Tom, wohin das eine Mädchen verschwunden war. Mit lautem Gebrüll kamen mehrere Indianer angeritten. Als der erste Pfeil knapp neben Adam einschlug, begriffen auch Simon und er, dass es nun an der Zeit war zu verschwinden.

Beide schnellten jedoch so schnell in die Höhe, dass sie gegeneinander stießen und rückwärts die Erhebung runter stürzten. Adam rollte an die Stelle, an der sie am Anfang gelegen hatten. Warum auch immer schnappte er sich beim Aufstehen die Flasche mit dem Whisky. Die drei Männer stolperten zum Kanu. Immer mehr Pfeile flogen an ihnen vorbei. Die ersten Indianer hatten bereits die kleine Erhebung erreicht. Hektisch brachten sie das Kanu zu Wasser und versuchten irgendwie ins Innere zu gelangen. Mehrmals schwankte das Kanu bedenklich zur Seite. „Wir dürfen nicht umkippen. Dann sind wir verloren. Adam nimm das Paddel."

Adam kniete ganz vorne und versuchte irgendeine Richtung einzuschlagen. Tom hing am Ende und versuchte noch immer an Bord zu gelangen. „Sheriff, nun komm endlich ins Kanu."

„Verdammt noch mal, was denkst du eigentlich, was ich versuche!"

Gerade wollte Tom sich hochziehen, als er von einem Pfeil gestreift wurde. „Ahhhh! …. Simon, du und deine komischen Ideen."

Mit beiden Armen hielt Jenkins nun Tom fest, der es noch immer nicht schaffte, sich ins Kanu zu ziehen. Mit Schrecken musste Simon feststellen, dass das Kanu wieder mehr Richtung Ufer steuerte. „Adam, was machst du?"

Adam hob die Schultern an, und zeigte auf das Paddel, das im Wasser trieb. Mit dem Fuß zeigte Jenkins auf das andere Paddel, das noch im Kanu lag. Dabei schwankte das Boot wieder so stark, dass Adam beinahe das Gleichgewicht verloren hätte. Was aber sein Glück gewesen war, weil schon wieder Pfeile sehr dicht neben dem Kanu einschlugen. Bei dem Versuch, nicht über Bord zu gehen, musste Adam in die Knie gehen. So verfehlte ihn einer der Pfeile nur sehr knapp. „Adam, hör auf so zu wackeln."

„ICH wackle nicht."

„Nun zieh mich endlich hoch."

Adam hatte das Paddel genommen und mit fünf kräftigen Schläge hatte er das Kanu wieder mehr in die Flussmitte gebracht. Der Schweiß rann ihm nur so herunter, aber er schaffte es, dass sie immer schneller wurden, und der Abstand zwischen den Indianern und ihnen sich vergrößerte.

„Schneller Adam, …. ich glaube, sie geben auf."

Adam schaute über die Schulter. Tom hing immer noch zur Hälfte im Wasser, und Simon hielt ihn an den Oberarmen fest. Adam steigerte die Schlagzahl. Er stellte erleichtert fest, dass sie nicht weiter verfolgt wurden. Sein Blick war noch nach hinten gerichtet, als das Gefühl in seiner linken Hand plötzlich komplett weg war. Er wollte mit der rechten Hand das Paddel noch festhalten, als es schon ins Wasser fiel. Da sein Verstand Ihn durch das Rauchen und Trinken schon lange verlassen hatte, beugte er sich vor um nach dem Paddel zu greifen bevor es unerreichbar war. Dann ging alles sehr schnell. Das Kanu kippte zur Seite, und er und Jenkins fielen ins Wasser. Als Adam auftauchen wollte, war das Kanu über ihm. Er tauchte wieder ab und verlor recht schnell die Orientierung und wusste nicht mehr wo oben oder unten war. Bevor ihn die Panik überkam, und er keine Luft mehr hatte, wurde er am Hals gepackt und mitgezogen. Hustend und nach Luft ringend erreichte er mit Tom zusammen die Oberfläche. Jenkins half dem Sheriff ihren Freund auf das umgekippte Kanu zu ziehen. Alle drei hingen dann über dem Rumpf. Wild pumpte das Herz von Adam. „Mensch Buddy, erschreck uns doch nicht so! Wie hätten wir das Bridget erklären sollen, wenn wir dich nicht wieder nach Hause gebracht hätten?"

Ganz langsam öffnete Adam die Augen. „Wisst ihr, was viel schlimmer ist?"

Die Beiden schüttelten den Kopf. „Die Flasche ist weg."

Tom lachte los und Jenkins bekam übergroße Pupillen. „Flasche? Wen interessiert schon die Flasche?" Zur Sicherheit schlug er sich noch mal gegen die Hosentasche, obwohl er wusste, dass er seine Sachen nur ins Kanu geworfen hatte, als sie flüchten mussten. „Meine Pfeife und mein Tabaksbeutel sind weg."

Sie sahen sich in die Augen und dann mussten sie alle lachen. „ Jenks, das ist eine Geburtstagsfeier, die sollten wir nicht ganz so oft wiederholen. Ich habe das dumpfe Gefühl, es könnte unserer Gesundheit nicht dienlich sein."

„Da gebe ich dir vollkommen Recht, Buddy."

Dabei fasste sich Tom an sein Gesäß und verzog leicht das Gesicht. „Wir sollten versuchen irgendwie ans Ufer zu kommen, um das Kanu wieder zu drehen."

Jenkins und Adam stimmten ihm zu und am späten Nachmittag erreichten sie dann den Platz, an dem sie die Pferde zurückgelassen hatten.

Tom stand vor seinem Pferd und schaute an sich herunter. Durch ihr extra Bad hatten sie nicht nur den Whisky und die Pfeife verloren, sondern auch ihre Hemden, Schuhe, Hüte und Waffengurte. „So kann ich unmöglich in die Stadt reiten."

Schmunzelnd sah Jenkins in die Runde. „Ich würde sagen, wir sind schlimmer als unsere Kinder. Ihr könnt von mir einige Sachen haben."

Adam schwang sich auf Sport. „Ich reite gleich nach Hause. Wenn ich noch einen Halt bei dir einlege, komme ich sicher erst nach Mitternacht nach Hause. Und ich wollte eigentlich den Abend noch mit Bridget verbringen."

Tom fing an zu grinsen. „Vielleicht solltest du doch mit uns mitkommen. Als wir dich vorhin abgeholt haben, war sie nicht gerade gut auf dich zu sprechen, und wenn sie dich so sieht …."

„Ich schleich mich durchs Büro rein."

Adam zog die Zügel herum, hielt aber noch einmal an. „Danke für den Tag, und Jenks, …. danke, dass du mich mal wieder daran erinnert hast, was das Wichtige im Leben ist."

Tom lehnte sich auf die Schulter von Jenkins. „Buddy, der Tag muss noch nicht enden."

„Jenks, pass auf unseren Sheriff auf, und dass er gut nach Hause kommt. Gib ihm kein Kraut mehr und halte ihn von der Damenwelt fern. Könnte beides schlecht für seine Gesundheit sein."

Er winkte seinen Freunden zu und ritt los. Sein Weg ging durch den Wald, der unter anderem zum Dorf und zur Farm führte. Da die Sonne noch schien und es noch sehr warm war, beschloss er, kurz nach Koko zu sehen. Schließlich hatten sie immer ihren wie auch seinen Geburtstag zusammen gefeiert.

Ein breites Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus, als er den Wald verließ und das Farmhaus sah. Koko saß davor und schon von Weitem konnte er sehen, dass sie sich gerade ihre Haare machte. Immer noch grinsend stieg er aus dem Sattel und ließ Sport einfach stehen. Ganz leise näherte er sich seiner Freundin. Sie saß da, den Rücken ihm zugewandt. Sie hatte die Haare über die linke Schulter gelegt und kämmte sie durch. Und wie früher sang sie dabei ein Lied. Ihr Kopf war leicht zur Seite geneigt und ihr Hals war auf der rechten Seite unbedeckt. Nachträglich gab er wieder dem Alkohol und dem Kraut die Schuld, dass er das getan hatte. Aber so wie sie dort so saß, erinnerte es ihn an früher. Als sie Beide noch nicht wussten, ob ihre Herzen im selben Rhythmus der Liebe schlugen. Dadurch das er keine Schuhe an hatte, konnte er sich so leise auf sie zu bewegen, dass sie ihn erst bemerkte, als er die Arme um sie legte und zärtlich ihre Halsbeuge küsste. Koko erkannte die Hände und die Art wie sie geküsst wurde sofort. So unterbrach sie das Kämmen ihrer Haare nicht für einen Moment. „Soll dein Geburtstag gleichzeitig dein Todestag sein, oder was für eine Erklärung hast du für deine besondere Art der Begrüßung?"

„Ich dachte, das ist mein Geschenk."

Noch immer hatte Adam seine Arme um sie gelegt und mit seinen Lippen wanderte er weiter an ihrem Hals entlang. Er hörte wie Koko leise kicherte. „Du hast doch mit Jenks oder meinem Vater gefeiert."

„Tom und Jenks haben mit mir einen kleinen Ausflug gemacht."

„Ach, und jetzt willst du dir noch ein besonders Geschenk von Hoss abholen?"

Ohne groß den Kopf zu bewegen wanderten Adams Augen über die Farm. „Travis ist nicht zu sehen, und es ist zu leise, als dass Nick in der Nähe sein könnte. Ergo ist Hoss mit ihnen unterwegs, und Enola ist zu klein um ihm was zu erzählen."

Schmunzelnd sah er zu seiner Nichte, die vor ihnen spielte. Dann küsste er wieder Kokos Hals, die kopfschüttelnd aufstand. „Mein lieber Adam, …." Sie stand mit den Händen in die Seite gestemmt vor ihm. „….. darf ich dich daran erinnern, dass du deinen vierunddreißigsten Geburtstag feierst und nicht deinen vierundzwanzigsten."

Adams Grinsen wurde noch größer. „Das was du meinst war zu Sophies Geburt."

Koko konnte nur mit den Augen rollen, aber ein Schmunzeln nicht verbergen. Sie nahm die Arme herunter und machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu. „Mit deiner derzeitigen Stimmung solltest du machen, dass du nach Hause kommst. Aber einen Ratschlag gebe ich dir noch. Du solltest dich durchs Fenster reinschleichen. Mit deinem Blick und mit dem was du noch anhast, solltest du Bridget nicht über den Weg laufen. Sie könnte dich fragen, was du gemacht hast."

Adam zog eine kleine Schnute. „Ich habe nichts gemacht. Nur mit Tom und Jenks etwas gefeiert."

„So wie du aussiehst, war das keine kleine harmlose Feier."

„War es, …. nur ein Ausflug mit dem Kanu. Der etwas …. im Wasser endete."

Koko konnte nur wieder den Kopf schütteln und holte Sport und drückte Adam die Zügel in die Hand. „Bekomme ich noch einen kleinen Geburtstagkuss? Einen ganz kleinen?"

Koko zeigt auf Sport und Adam holte tief Luft und stieg in den Sattel. Lächelnd sah Koko ihm dann nach und fasste sich dabei an die Halsbeuge.

Adam erreichte sein Haus. Die Kinder spielten im Garten und vor dem Tipi. Er tippte Chesmu auf die Schulter und zeigte auf sein Pferd. Sein Sohn verstand sofort und lief zum Stall um Sport zu versorgen. Noch einmal kehrte Adams Blick zu den Kindern zurück. Dann erinnerte er sich an die Worte von Jenks. Wo er sein Glück finden würde, und nickend musste er seinem Freund zustimmen. Wie so oft fragte er sich, warum es ihm immer wieder passierte, dass er das vergaß. Warum er durch die viele Arbeit und Verantwortung blind für die wichtigsten Dinge wurde. Zwar konnte er den nächtlichen Ausflug der Kinder immer noch nicht gut heißen und auch nicht was zu Weihnachten passiert war, aber er sollte doch froh darüber sein, dass auch seine Kinder und seine Schwester bereits verstanden, dass das Glück nicht mit Geld zu kaufen war, und dass wahre Freundschaft nicht von der Hautfarbe abhing. Sein Blick wanderte weiter durch den Garten. Bridget nahm gerade die Wäsche ab. So wie bei Koko eben schlich er sich auch bei ihr von hinten an, nur dass sie sich vorher umdrehte, weil Snuggles freudig an ihr vorbei lief und zu Adam rannte. „Du kleiner Verräter. Das muss ich dir noch beibringen, dass man das nicht macht."

Er streichelte seinem Hund über den Kopf und lächelte Bridget an, die ihn mit großen Augen ansah. „Ich habe nur ein kleines Bad genommen."

„Du bist doch nicht so nach Hause geritten?"

Adams Augen funkelten amüsiert, und er nahm Bridgets Hand um sie zu sich zu ziehen. „Ich dachte, ich könnte so schneller erreichen, dass du vergisst, dass du mit mir sauer bist."

„Ich bin nicht mit dir sauer. Nur deine Laune ist zurzeit etwas anstrengend."

„Also, im Moment habe ich gute Laune."

Er gab ihr einen Kuss, der ihr sehr deutlich zeigte wie gut seine Laune gerade war. „Adam …., wir sind nicht alleine."

„Dann ist es ja von Vorteil, dass du auf deinen Ehemann gehört und doch noch die Wäsche aufgehängt hast."

An der Hand zog er sie hinter eins der Laken, das noch auf der Leine hing und zeigte ihr, dass sie es war, deren Herz im selben Rhythmus der Liebe schlug wie seines.


	129. Chapter 129

„Guten Morgen Mr Cartwright."

Adam wusste nicht, ob er jetzt einfach weiter gehen sollte oder wie es der Höflichkeit entsprach stehen zu bleiben und den Morgengruß zu erwidern. Am Ende siegte seine Erziehung, obwohl sein Kopf die ganze Zeit rief, 'Geh einfach weiter, denn er wird sich nicht mit dir über das Wetter unterhalten wollen.' So setzte er sein bestes Sonntagslächeln auf. „Guten Morgen, Mr. Billinghurst."

Der Pfarrer zog seine Uhr aus der Tasche und mit einem vielsagenden Blick schaute er dann wieder zu Adam. „Ist aus Ihnen etwa ein anständiger Mann geworden, der weiß, dass es Gott ihm später danken wird, wenn er einer anständigen Arbeit nachgeht? Oder kommen Sie, was ich eher vermute, gerade aus dem Haus der Sünde?"

Als wenn er es nicht geahnt hätte! Das Gespräch würde wie immer nur darauf abzielen ihn zu provozieren. „Mr. Billinghurst, ich habe nicht die Zeit mir heute Ihre Predigt anzuhören, was für ein missratener Mensch ich doch bin. Also wenn Sie mir nichts Wichtiges zu sagen haben, dann würde ich gerne meinen Weg fortsetzen."

Der Pfarrer hob das Kinn an und legte die Fingerspitzen aneinander. Mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, den er auch an einem Sonntag nicht besser hinbekommen würde, holte er tief Luft. „Mr. Cartwright, auch wenn ich es nicht tun müsste, und es Sie sicher nicht interessieren wird, sehe ich es als meine Pflicht an, Ihnen sagen zu müssen, dass ich Ihrem Vater einen Brief geschrieben habe, in dem ich ihm mitgeteilt habe, was in seiner Abwesenheit alles passiert ist, und das ich es nicht mehr verantworten kann, dass seine Töchter noch länger bei Ihnen wohnen können. Gerade Sophie muss in einer Umgebung …"

Sichtlich erstaunt sah der Pfarrer auf Adam, als dieser sich einfach umdrehte und ihn stehen ließ. „Mr. Cartwright, … wegrennen hilft nicht. Sie müssen sich der Wahrheit stellen, …. Mr. Cartwright!"

Eigentlich hatte Adam vor gehabt ins Büro zu gehen um mit Finn zu reden, wie sie das Problem der Baufirma lösen wollten. Nun jedoch musste er erst einmal woanders einen Stopp einlegen, um einen besonders starken Kaffee zu trinken.

Tom konnte nur schmunzeln, als er sah wie sein Freund sein Büro betrat, ohne ein Wort zu sagen, geschweige denn ihn anzusehen, zum Ofen lief und sich eine Tasse Kaffee nahm.

„Wenn du schon meinen Kaffee trinkst, kannst du doch auch an meinen Tisch Platz nehmen und meine Arbeit machen."

Mit einem Brummen setzte sich Adam auf die Bank und trank den Kaffee. Der Sheriff schielte zur Uhr. „Ich frage mich, wer dafür verantwortlich ist, dass du bereits um kurz nach neun so eine hervorragende Laune hast."

„Billinghurst."

„Was hast du angestellt, dass du, so wie es aussieht, mal wieder deine private Predigt erhalten hast?"

Adam nahm noch einen großen Schluck und versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, was er sich seit seinem Geburtstag vorgenommen hatte. Nämlich, dass Leute wie Marc und Billinghurst es nicht mehr schaffen sollten, ihm die richtige Sicht auf die wirklich wichtigen Dinge zu nehmen. „Was er immer macht. Mir vorhalten, was für eine missratene Person ich doch bin, und dass ich alle in meinen Umfeld gleich mit in die Hölle ziehe."

Der Sheriff konnte nur den Kopf schütteln. Er stand auf und setzte sich auf die Kante seines Schreibtisches. „Buddy, warum nimmst du dir sein Gerede immer nur so zu Herzen? Wer dich kennt, weiß doch, dass daran nicht Wahres ist."

Adam legte den Kopf in den Nacken und schaute zur Decke. „Er hat meinem Vater einen Brief geschrieben, um ihm mitzuteilen, dass ich nicht in der Lage bin, mich um meine Schwestern zu kümmern, und wir beide …." Adam nahm den Kopf herunter um seinen Freund mit ernstem Blick anzusehen. „… wissen doch ganz genau, dass ich mich gerade in dieser Hinsicht, seit mein Vater weg ist, nicht gerade mit Ruhm bekleckert habe."

„Buddy, ….."

Tom legte die Arme übereinander. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass das auch alles passiert wäre, wenn dein Vater hier gewesen wäre. Du hattest doch überhaupt keinen Einfluss auf das, was geschehen ist."

Noch immer war es Adam anzusehen, wie wütend ihn doch die Begegnung mit Billinghurst gemacht hatte. „Das wahrscheinlich nicht, aber ich hätte es meinem Vater doch lieber persönlich gesagt."

Mit einem kleinen Grinsen schaute Tom nun auf den Boden. „Das kannst du immer noch machen."

„Hast du mir nicht zugehört? Er hat einen Brief an meinen Vater geschrieben."

„Und? Betty hat den Brief auch nie gelesen."

Adam kniff die Augen zusammen und blickte den Sheriff sichtlich verwirrt an. „Was hat Betty mit dem Brief an meinen Vater zu tun?"

Leicht schielte Tom nach oben. „Nichts. Ich wollte nur sagen, hin und wieder erreichen Briefe nie ihren Bestimmungsort. Ich war damals sehr froh darüber, denn sonst wäre Sybil nie mit mir zum Tanzen gegangen."

Noch immer ziemlich konfus lehnte sich Adam zurück. „Tom, ich kann dir noch immer nicht folgen."

Lachend stand Tom auf und holte sich nun auch einen Kaffee. Mit der Kanne in der Hand drehte er sich dann wieder zu seinen Freund. „Damit wollte ich dir nur sagen, dass du dir wegen des Briefes keine Gedanken mehr machen musst. Wenn er jemals auf Reisen gehen sollte, ist dein Vater schon lange nicht mehr in England."

Adam legte den Kopf schief und betrachtete Tom. „Ich bekomme aber keine genaue Erläuterung, was du damit meinst?"

„Nein. Nur, dass du dir deinen Kopf darüber erst zerbrechen musst, was du deinem Vater sagen wirst, wenn er wieder hier in Virginia City eintrifft."

Der Sheriff schenkte Adam etwas Kaffee nach und versuchte seinem bohrenden Blick auszuweichen. Dann nahm er wieder hinter seinem Schreibtisch Platz. Schweigend tranken sie ihren Kaffee, und aus den Augenwinkel beobachtete der Sheriff Adam. Dann stellte er etwas kräftiger seine Tasse ab. „Kann es sein, dass dich noch etwas beschäftigt? Außer deinem Vater und deiner Probleme auf der Baustelle?"

Auch Adam stellte seine Tasse zur Seite und wischte sich mit der Hand durchs Gesicht und lächelte dann. „Wir kennen uns einfach zu lange, mein Freund."

Adam kratzte sich mit der rechten Hand unter dem linken Ohr und suchte nach den richtigen Worten. „Ich sollte ein Gespräch führen, aber seit Wochen versuche ich diesem aus dem Weg zu gehen."

„Seit wann ist Adam Cartwright feige oder handelt es sich dabei um ein Gespräch bei dem ich am Ende das Sagen habe, und du wieder eine Nacht in meiner besten Zelle verbringst?"

Mit den Fingerspitzen rieb sich Adam den Nasenflügel und vermied es seinen Freund anzusehen. „Es geht um Jörn."

Adam hatte den Satz noch nicht beendet da lehnte sich Tom bereits vor und seine Augen waren sofort erheblich dunkler. „Was hat er angestellt? Hat er sich gegenüber Aiyana nicht so verhalten wie ich es erwarte?"

„Glaube mir mein Freund, dann hätte ICH nicht Wochen gewartet bis ich ihn mir zur Brust genommen hätte. Nein, …" Etwas verzweifelt hob Adam die Hand hoch. „… ich .. ich weiß nicht was es ist. Aber jedes Gespräch, das ich mit ihm führe endet in letzter Zeit damit, dass ich ihm am liebsten den Hals umdrehen will."

Noch einmal musste Adam Luft holen. „Ich habe mich vor einiger Zeit mit ihm in der Seitenstraße wie ein dummer Schuljunge geschlagen. Und darauf bin ich keineswegs stolz. Es ist ja nicht nur, dass er dein Sohn ist, sondern auch, dass ich immer so die Beherrschung bei ihm verliere. ….. Er war bei mir, um mit mir unter Anderem darüber zu reden. Ich habe ihm ausrichten lassen, dass ich keine Zeit habe und mich bei ihm melden werde. Seitdem gehe ich ihm aus den Weg …"

Adam zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ziemlich feige von mir."

Doch wesentlich entspannter lehnte sich Tom wieder zurück. Nun war er es, der nach den richtigen Worte suchte. „Wenn sich bei meinem Sohn nichts geändert hat, dann setzt er sich doch auch, wie du es machst, für die Belange der Indianer ein. Korrigiere mich, wenn ich mich irre, aber dreht es sich bei euren besonderen Gespräche nicht darum?"

Adam tippte sich mehrmals mit dem Zeigefinger gegen die Lippen. Auch wenn er bei Jörn doch hin und wieder seine Beherrschung verlor, wollte er nicht, dass dieser nun noch nachträglich Ärger mit Tom bekam wegen der speziellen Nacht mit dem kleinen Stamm. „Auch darüber. Wir habe nur verschiedene Auffassung wie man einige Dinge angehen sollte."

Der Sheriff nahm einen Stift in die Hand und spielte etwas mit ihm herum. Als er weitersprach, sah er seinen Freund nicht an. „Du bist eifersüchtig auf ihn."

„Ich bin WAS?"

Tom ließ den Stift auf den Tisch fallen und lehnte sich mit den Armen wieder auf. „Du bist eifersüchtig, dass er etwas schafft, was du nie konntest. Er geht die Sachen an ohne sich vorher wochenlang Gedanken zu machen, ob das der richtige Weg ist. Und darauf bist du eifersüchtig."

„Blödsinn!"

Erneut nahm der Sheriff den Stift in die Hand und zeigte damit auf seinen Freund. „Ist es nicht. Wie du sieht er genau was um uns herum passiert, und wie du auch will er gegen diese Ungerechtigkeit kämpfen. Nur mit dem Unterschied, dass er keine Angst vor den Folgen hat."

Mit viel Elan stand Adam auf und klopfte mit den Finger auf den Tisch. „Und genau das ist es, was mich so wütend macht. Wie früher, wenn er mit Little Joe unterwegs war, macht er sich keine Gedanken darüber, welche Folgen sein Handeln hat. Und wir wissen doch, was dabei immer rausgekommen ist. Es geht hierbei aber nicht darum, Äpfel aus Nachbars Garten zu stehlen. Es geht hier um Menschenleben."

Der Sheriff ließ sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen. Dazu kannte er seinen Freund und dessen Denkweise bereits zu lange. So lehnte er sich wieder zurück. „Buddy, du hast mir mal erzählt, wie schwer es dir damals gefallen ist, als wir das erste Mal die Schule geschwänzt haben. Wie lange du gebraucht hast mit mir einfach spontan etwas anzustellen. Deswegen denke ich, dass du gerne wie Jörn auch losgehen würdest, um zum Beispiel deinem Schwiegervater mal die Meinung zu sagen ohne darüber nachzudenken, was das für Folgen hat."

„Versuchst du mir gerade zu sagen, du unterstützt all die Eskapaden, die Jörn macht? Er hat ja wohl nachweislich bereits mehrmals mit einem Fuß im Gefängnis gestanden!"

„Auch wenn seine Art an die Dinge heranzugehen nicht immer die ist, die ich als Sheriff gut finde, denkt er aber genau nach was er macht und wie weit er gehen kann. Wenn ich dich daran erinnern darf, auch du hast hin und wieder Dinge getan für die ich dich wahrscheinlich hätte einsperren müssen. Bis heute weiß ich nicht, was damals im Hotel passiert ist, und wo die blutverschmierte Frau aus dem Bett abgeblieben ist."

Adam sagt keinen Ton sondern sah seinen Freund nur an. Dann dreht er sich weg und lief zum Fenster. Eine ganze Weile schaute er einfach auf die Straße, und Tom ließ ihm diese Zeit. „Tom, wie soll ich damit umgehen, wenn ihm etwas passiert?"

„Er ist alt genug selbst für sein Handeln verantwortlich zu sein. Nicht du."

Etwas ließ Adam den Kopf sinken. „Wenn ich damals Joe nicht mitgenommen hätte, wäre Jörn nie in Kontakt mit Indianern gekommen."

Mir erhoben Augenbrauen blickte Adam über die Schulter, als er hörte wie Tom den Stift auf den Tisch feuerte und seinen Stuhl zurückschob, als er aufstand. „Buddy, hör damit auf. Statt zu sehen, was für ein verantwortungsbewusster junger Mann Jörn durch deine und meine Hilfe geworden ist, siehst du nur wieder was ihn alles passieren könnte.

Jörn ist ein intelligenter Junge, und er liebt seinen Job und nimmt ihn auch sehr Ernst. Aber bereits in jungen Jahren hat er gelernt auf eigenen Füßen zu stehen. Auch wenn ich nicht immer mit allem einverstanden bin, vertraue ich auf seinen gesunden Menschenverstand, und ich bin mir sicher, dass er genau weiß wie weit er gehen kann."

„Tom …, Clement und seine Schergen sind ein anders Kaliber als Mitch und Buck bei uns damals. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, dass ihm bewusst ist, worauf er sich einlässt, wenn er sich auch mit ihnen anlegt."

„Du solltest dich lieber darüber freuen, dass du nicht alleine diesen Kampf führen musst. Wie Jörn werden später auch Aiyana und wahrscheinlich auch deine Schwester diesen Kampf weiterführen. Oder willst du mir weißmachen, dass du dir noch nie darüber Gedanken gemacht hast, was unter anderem mit den Gosiute passieren wird, wenn du nicht mehr bist? Warum kämpfst du dann überhaupt noch, wenn dieser nach deinem Ableben nicht fortgesetzt wird? Ist es dir egal was mit deiner Familie passiert? Auch Koko und ihre Kinder würden dann sicher in ein Reservat gesteckt werden oder umgebracht werden, weil es für ihren Skalp eine Prämie gibt."

Adam legte die Hand auf den Mund und schloss für einen Augenblick die Augen. Dann sah er zu seinem langjährigen Freund. „Ich mache mir wieder zu viele Gedanken und bin neidisch darauf, wie gelassen Jörn unseren Kampf angeht."

Der Sheriff lehnte sich mit der Schulter an die Wand und stand nun seitlich zu Adam. „Und wird dir diese Erkenntnis dabei helfen, sich nicht mehr mit meinem Sohn auf der Straße zu prügeln?"

Verlegen fuhr sich Adam mit der Hand über den Nacken. „Ich werde mir Mühe geben."

Toms Gesichtsausdruck wurde wieder Ernst. „Denk einfach daran, dass ihr Beide für die selbe Sache einsteht. Jeder auf seine Weise, und wenn ihr euch zusammenschließt, habt ihr eventuell eine Chance gegen den Senator und seine Männer."

„Mhhh …."

Wie so oft konnte Tom nur über seinen Freund lachen, wie Ernst er immer alles nahm, und worüber er sich Gedanken machte. So holte er Adams Hut von der Bank und drückte ihm ihn in die Hand. Dann schob er Adam zur Tür. „Am Freitag werden Simon und ich kurz vorbei schauen und dich auf andere Gedanken bringen. Und Buddy, das werden wir jetzt jede Woche machen, bis du endlich schaffst, dein Hirn mal etwas abzuschalten. Und bevor dein Vater heimkommt, werden wir alle Drei nochmal auf eine Kanutour gehen."

Mit entsetztem Blick setzte sich Adam den Hut auf. „Das sollten wir lieber lassen. Ich denke noch mit Schrecken an den letzten Ausflug."

Schwungvoll öffnete der Sheriff die Tür. „Ich denke gerne daran. Und du wirst es brauchen. Denn so wie ich deinen Vater kenne, wirst du dir eine Menge anhören müssen, wenn er erfährt was in dem einem Jahr alles passiert ist. Da solltest du auf jeden Fall deine innere Stille gefunden haben, oder was auch immer du auf deinen Berg suchst."

„Warum habe ich den Eindruck du nimmst meine Lebensweise nicht ernst?"

„Buddy, wenn ich dich ernst nehmen würde, wärst du schon lange nicht mehr mein Freund."

Tom gab Adam einen kräftigen Stoß und schloss die Tür. Der stand vor dem Sheriffsbüro und schaute auf die geschlossene Tür und mit der Zeit fing er an zu lächeln. Mal wieder hatte sein Freund genau gewusst, was das Problem war. Zu seinem Leidwesen musste Adam ihm nämlich Recht geben. Er war neidisch auf Jörn, und wie er versuchte gegen Clement zu kämpfen, um sich für die Indianer einzusetzen. Aber eventuell hatte Tom ja damit gar nicht so Unrecht. Um gegen Clement zu gewinnen, musste man auch mal andere Wege gehen. Etwas verzog er das Gesicht. Auch wenn er versuchte es sich so zu erklären, dass das sein Problem mit Jörn war, verschwand das Bedürfnis dem Jungen den Hals umzudrehen nicht ganz. Er kratzte sich etwas unter der Nase, schüttelte den Kopf und machte sich auf den Weg zum Büro von Finn und sich.

Auf halber Strecke blieb er erstaunt stehen, als er sah, wie im ehemaligen Laden von Mrs. Pettigrew Arbeiten stattfanden. Neugierig, wer den Laden gemietet hatte, lugte er um die Ecke ins Innere.

„Adam …., komm rein. Sei unser erster Gast."

„Gast?"

Adam drehte sich im Kreis um sich umzusehen. Zwar war bereits zu erkennen, dass hier ein Restaurant entstehen sollte, aber auf keinen Fall würde hier bereits gespeist werden können. „Natürlich. Willkommen im 'Bella Italia'. Hier bekommst du alles was dein Herz begehrt."

Pietro hatte Adam an den Schulter gepackt und drehte ihn zum Tresen. „Aber heute leider nur Kaffee ….. Carla, … un caffè per il nostro Adam."

Giovannas Schwägerin kam aus der Küche und wischte sich die Hände an der Schürze ab. „Adam, schön, dass du uns hier besuchst."

Sie drückte Adam rechts und links einen Kuss auf die Wange und verschwand hinter dem Tresen um ihm einen Kaffee einzugießen. Pietro schlug ihm auf die Schulter. „Und, was sagst du? Sieht es nicht wie zu Hause in Italien aus?"

„Pietro, du kannst dich doch überhaupt nicht mehr an Italien erinnern."

Giovannas Bruder tippte sich an die Stirn. „Alles was Mamma und Papá mir erzählt haben von Italia ist hier drin. Es wird das gemütlichste Restaurant in ganz Virginia City, und an Mammas Geburtstag feiern wir hier die Eröffnung. Die ganze Famiglia wird dann hier sein."

„Pietro ….., „Adam schaute ihn von der Seite an. „… nur weil du hier ein Restaurant eröffnest, musst du nicht anfangen mit einem italienischen Akzent zu sprechen."

Pietro nahm einen der Stühle herunter, die auf dem Tisch standen und drückte dann Adam mit einem festen Griff auf diesen. „Adam, ich muss dir mal erklären, wie man Geschäfte macht."

Adam rollte mit den Augen und nahm die Tasse Kaffee.

XXXX

Lachend ließ sich Tico auf dem Stuhl nieder. Adam hatte ihn heute etwas früher gehen lassen, und so konnte er mit seiner Familie zusammen Kaffee trinken. Wobei Giovannas Vater den Kaffee bereits durch eine Flasche Rotwein ersetzt hatte. Zuerst hatte Riccardo noch geknurrt, als Tico ihn von der Ponderosa mitgenommen hatte und ihm heute auch nicht erlaubt hatte, mit seinen Freunden zu spielen. Lieber sollte er seine Nase noch einmal in die Bücher stecken, damit er die nächste Arbeit nicht wieder so in den Sand setzen würde wie die Letzte. Dabei war Riccardo mit seinem D sehr zufrieden gewesen. Aufsätze schreiben war noch nie seine Stärke gewesen. Jetzt aber, als er sah, was seine Mutter und seine Oma wieder für Kuchen gebacken hatten, fuhr er sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen und noch beim Hinsetzen nahm er sich schon einen Teller und hielt ihn seiner Großmutter hin.

Craig schubste ihn leicht zur Seite. „Ich war zuerst hier."

„Und ich habe bereits hart auf der Ponderosa gearbeitet."

Riccardo hielt seinen Teller nun über den von Craig.

„Und ich habe bereits den Stall in Ordnung gebracht."

Robert hatte sich über den halben Tisch gelehnt um seinen Teller vor den der Anderen zu schieben. Tim stand auf und rannte so schnell seine kleinen Beine es zu ließen direkt zu Giovanna mit seinem Teller. „Ich …. ich …."

Dabei wurde er aber am Arm von Josy festgehalten. „Du bist der Kleinste hier und somit der Letzte."

Amy wollte gleich zum ganzen Kuchen greifen. „Ich habe beim Backen geholfen, also gehört das erste Stück mir."

Bevor eins der Kinder überhaupt an den Kuchen kam, nahm Giovanna die Kuchenplatte vom Tisch. „Ich teile die Stücke auf."

„Mamma, reich mir den Krug, …"

Giovannas Vater stellte zwei Gläser vor Tico und Riccardo hin, und als er den Krug von seiner Frau gereicht bekam, wurden sie beide bis zum Rand gefüllt. „Meine Sohn und Riccardo müssen testen den guten Wein aus Boston, …. los, los, trinkt. Isse gut. Und nächstes Jahr wir ernten hier unsere fantastico Vino."

Riccardo liebte seine Großeltern. Seit sie da waren, war immer etwas los, und wenn sein Opa mit Tico abends draußen noch Wein trank, durfte er hin und wieder dabei sein, und seine Großmutter erzählte ihm lustige Geschichten von seiner Mutter, Tante Bridget und Onkel Adam aus der Zeit in Boston. Besonders hatte es ihm gefallen, als Antonio endlich in die Stadt gezogen war. So musste er seinen Cousin nur noch in der Schule ertragen. Glücklich nahm er einen großen Schluck aus dem Glas und grinste vor sich hin. Nun müsste nur noch Sally oder Winona endlich mit ihm mal hinter den Schulschuppen gehen. Aber dieser Wunsch würde sich wahrscheinlich nicht so schnell erfüllen.

Finn war kaum von seinem Pferd gestiegen, da schaute er schon auf seine Taschenuhr. Erleichtert stellte er fest, dass er es doch noch pünktlich zu seiner Teestunde mit Rose geschafft hatte. Es wäre ihm sehr unangenehm gewesen, ihr sagen zu müssen, dass er sich nur deswegen verspätet hatte, weil er bei dem Gespräch mit Adam die Zeit vergessen hatte. Erstaunt schaute er sich um, da normalerweise bei so schönem Wetter Rose immer den kleinen Tisch auf der Veranda für sie beide gedeckt hatte. Kurz überlegte er, ob er eventuell den Tag verwechselt hatte, aber keine zwei Sekunden später schloss er das aus. So etwas passierte ihm nicht. Obwohl er sich doch schon einige Male dabei erwischt hatte, dass er am Sonntagabend vergessen hatte, die kommende Woche zu planen. So wie es aussah, färbte der Einfluss der Amerikaner bereits auf ihn ab.

Schon an der Tür hörte Finn einen ohrenbetäubenden Lärm aus der Küche. Vorsichtig lief er um die Ecke und dann entglitten ihn sämtliche Gesichtszüge. Es war nicht nur der Lärm, der ihm entgegenschallte, sondern auch das was er sah. Ein heilloses Durcheinander fand vor seinen Augen statt. Kaum eines der Kinder saß vernünftig auf seinen Stuhl. Im Gegenteil, einige von ihnen hingen über dem Tisch und streckten ihre Arme Giovanna entgegen, die eine Kuchenplatte in die Luft hielt. Tico sah aus, als ob er direkt von der Weide kam, und dann weiteten sich Finns Augen, als er erkannte was Riccardo gerade trank. Hektisch wanderte sein Blick am Tisch entlang. Erleichtert atmete er aus, als er sah, dass vor Eaton nur ein Wasserglas stand. Wie er nicht anders erwartet hatte, saß Roses Sohn ganz brav auf seinem Stuhl und beobachtete schweigend das Treiben vor sich.

Finns ganze Erziehung war gefragt, als mit einen Mal Giovannas Mutter vor ihm stand und ihn in die Wange kniff. „Da sind Sie ja endlich! Kommen Sie! Setzen Sie sich und essen Sie Kuchen. Papà, schenke unsere Freund ein von die gute Wein."

Finn wurde zum Tisch gezogen, und er konnte nur noch stammeln. Zu geschockt war er darüber, was hier in der Küche ablief. „Wo … ist … Rose …?"

Giovannas Mutter fing an zu lächeln und kniff ihn wieder in die Wange. „Sie oben und machen sich hübsch."

Noch immer hatte sich Finn nicht gesetzt. Er wollte sich auch nicht setzten. Nicht hier. Er war versucht, sich die Ohren zuzuhalten. „Hey, großer Baumeister! Nimm Platz! Deine Rose wird auch gleich hier sein. Robert, rutsch einen Platz weiter, damit unsere beiden Turteltauben zusammen sitzen können. Sonst muss Rose ja noch ewig warten."

Robert tat was ihm gesagt wurde, und Giovannas Vater hielt Finn einen Becher Wein hin. „Wir machen wunderbare Hochzeit hier, … mit Vino von meine Trauben, und danne wir große Famiglia."

Finn war nicht in der Lage nach dem Becher zu greifen oder irgendetwas zu erwidern. Wenn er immer gedacht hatte, die Amerikaner seien schon etwas verrückt ,so stellten die Italiener alles in den Schatten, was er bisher erlebt hatte. Wobei ja Tico aus Mexiko kam. Aber wahrscheinlich gab es auch in seiner Familie einen italienischen Einfluss.

„Finn, entschuldige, ich habe mich noch um die Wäsche gekümmert."

Rose war in die Küche gekommen und stand nun lächelnd vor ihm. Finn blickte sie an, dann sah er zum Tisch und zu Eaton. Er drückte den Rücken durch, und die Entscheidung, die er nun traf, war in seinen Augen die einzig Richtige. Alles Andere konnte er nicht mit seinem Gewissen vereinbaren. „Eaton, bitte geh raus und fahre den Buggy vors Haus. Wir gehen angeln."

„Angeln?"

In Roses Stimme war nicht nur ihr Erstaunen zu hören. Schon als sie in die Küche gekommen war, konnte sie Finn ansehen, dass es ihm hier erheblich zu laut war. Bereits bei ihren vergangenen Teestunden war es ihm anzumerken, dass er mit dem Temperament von Giovannas Familie seine Schwierigkeiten hatte. Aber dass es so schlimm war, dass er jetzt sogar freiwillig mit ihr und Eaton zum Angeln gehen würde, amüsierte sie doch etwas.

„Eaton kann angeln, wir beide werden am See unseren Tee trinken."

Wieder zuckte Finn zusammen, als Giovannas Mutter in die Hände klatschte und mit lauter Stimme verkündete, dass sie schnell einen Picknickkorb für sie packen würde. Rose neigte etwas den Kopf und schmunzelte. „Finn, du willst mit mir zum Picknick gehen?"

Finn sah erneut zum Tisch, an dem es nicht viel leiser geworden war. „Du solltest dich mit dem Gedanken vertraut machen, dass wir in Zukunft unseren Tee nicht mehr hier einnehmen werden."

„Werden wir nicht?"

„Nein. Ich denke es ist an der Zeit, dass wir uns darüber unterhalten, in welcher Umgebung Eaton aufwachsen sollte."

Rose spitzte die Lippen, und wusste nicht was sie Passendes darauf erwidern sollte. So wie sie Finn kannte, kam das gerade einem Heiratsantrag gleich. Sie fragte sich nur, ob ihm das auch so bewusst war, wenn er sich wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatte. Und besonders, wie er dann dazu stehen würde.

„Ich werde nun nachsehen wie weit Eaton ist und schauen, wie ich die zwei Stühle von der Veranda im Buggy verstauen kann. So dass wir unseren Tee nicht auf dem Boden trinken müssen."

Ohne sich von den Anderen zu verabschieden verließ Finn die Küche. Schon daran , dass er diese Förmlichkeit vergaß, konnte man merken, wie aufgewühlt er war. Die Augen von Giovanna und Rose trafen sich, und Rose konnte spüren wie sie errötete. Denn am Blick von Giovanna konnte sie sehen, was diese gerade dachte. Mit demselben Lächeln reichte ihr dann auch Mamma Maria den Picknickkorb. Nun doch etwas nervös, was die nächsten Stunden bringen würden, folgte Rose ihrem Sohn und Finn nach draußen.

XXXXX

Mathew schaute besorgt zu dem Ecktisch, an dem seit mehr als zwei Stunden gepokert wurde. Die Stimmung dort schlug doch in eine Richtung, in der er sich so langsam um sein Inventar sorgen musste. Es war bereits eine Menge an Bier und Whisky geflossen. Des weiteren hatte er das dunkle Gefühl, dass einer der Herren nicht einfach so eine unglaubliche Glücksträhne hatte.

Auch in dieser Runde sah es danach aus, dass der Pot an denselben Mann ging. Es war Ende des Monats, und die Männer hatten alle ihren Lohn bekommen. So lagen immer wieder mehr als hundert Dollar in der Mitte des Tisches.

Aber genauso besorgt sah Mathew auch immer wieder zu dem Tisch neben der Pokerrunde. Dort saß Brent mit einer Flasche, und da er kein Geld für eine weitere hatte, geschweige denn für ein Bier, würde seine Laune sich bald in eine sehr Aggressive umwandeln.

Mit einem Tuch wischte Mathew den Tresen ab und holte tief Luft, als er hörte wie die Männer am Pokertisch anfingen zu fluchen, als die Runde zu Ende war. Aber anstatt nun endlich aufzuhören, forderten sie den Glückspilz zu einer erneuten Runde auf.

„Polly …,"

Das Saloonmädchen stellte sich an den Tresen und lächelte dabei den Cowboy an, der neben ihr stand. Mathew lehnte sich über den Tresen, so dass nur Polly ihn hören konnte. „Lauf rüber und such Tom und Steve. Ich habe das Gefühl es dauert nicht mehr lange, und es wird hier heiß hergehen."

Pollys Lächeln vergrößerte sich bei der Aussicht Steve zu suchen. So viel sie wusste, hatte er heute Nachmittag Einiges im Büro zu tun. „Ich bin schon auf dem Weg."

Mathew konnte nur mit dem Kopf schütteln, als er sah wie Polly sich darüber freute den Sheriff zu holen. Es war ja ein offenes Geheimnis, wie sehr sie stets um Steve bemüht war, wenn dieser zu einem Drink in den Saloon kam. Aber er hatte keine Zeit sich weiter darüber Gedanken zu machen, weil Frank ihm zurief, dass schon wieder ein Bierfass leer war. Wenn er sich in dieser Angelegenheit nicht schnell um Nachschub kümmern würde, würde die Stimmung kippen bevor der Sheriff hier war, und dann lag es nicht an den Pokerspielern oder an Brent. Er warf das Tuch auf den Tresen und ging nach hinten.

„So ein verdammtes Glück kann doch keiner haben!"

Wütend schleuderte der Cowboy die Karten auf den Tisch und musste mürrisch mitansehen, wie sein Gegenüber mal wieder den gesamten Einsatz einstrich. „Ihr solltet eben wissen, wann es besser ist aufzuhören."

„Ich denke eher, es wäre besser, wenn wir mal nachsehen, was du alles so unter deinen Ärmeln hast."

„Behauptest du etwa ich würde betrügen?"

Unverzüglich stand der Cowboy auf und hatte die Hand an der Waffe. „Ja, das sage ich."

Die Augen des anderen Mannes wurden ganz klein, als sich die drei Anderen am Tisch auch erhoben und eine eindeutige Haltung einnahmen und ihn ansahen. Da er das meiste Geld bereits in seinen Taschen verstaut hatte, musste er nur noch versuchen, unbeschadet aus dem Saloon zu kommen, bevor sein Schwindel aufflog. Er hob seine Hände, als ob er sich entschuldigen wollte. Ganz vorsichtig schob er seinen Stuhl zurück, aber bevor die Anderen es überhaupt realisieren konnten, stieß er den Tisch vor sich um und wollte zu seiner Waffe greifen. Doch der Cowboy war einen Tick schneller, und die Kugel traf ihn mitten in die Brust. Er drehte sich zweimal um die eigene Achse, bevor er zu Boden ging. Die Spielkarten, die er in seinem Jackenärmel versteckt hatte, flogen wie ein Teil seines Gewinns in hohem Bogen durch den Saloon. Unverzüglich stürzten sich die umstehenden Männer auf das Geld, das langsam auf den Fußboden fiel, und wie Mathew prophezeit hatte, entstand innerhalb weniger Augenblicke eine handfeste Schlägerei.

Schon auf der Straße konnten Tom und Steve hören, dass im Saloon erheblich mehr los war. als sein sollte. Kurz bevor sie in den Saloon stürmen wollten, hielt der Sheriff Carl am Arm fest. „Auf keinen Fall lässt du dich dort auf eine Schießerei ein. Steve und ich verschaffen uns schnell einen Überblick, dann sagen wir dir, wen du dir vornehmen sollst. Wir müssen nur drei oder vier vor die Tür befördern um wieder Ruhe rein zu bringen. Kaum einer der Jungs dort möchte eine Nacht bei uns verbringen."

Carl stimmte zu, indem er mit dem Kopf nickte. Eigentlich löste er lieber Probleme mit seinem Colt als mit Worten oder den Fäusten. Als er den Job als Deputy übernahm, hatte er auch gedacht, dass er zeigen konnte wie schnell er war, aber da hatte er noch nicht gewusst, dass Tom und Steve nur zu den Waffen griffen, wenn es keine andere Lösung gab. In den vergangen Wochen hatte er sich mehr als einmal gefragt, ob dieser Job der Richtige für ihn war, oder ob er sich nicht doch lieber bei einem der Weidekriege anheuern lassen sollte. In Texas wurden Männer wie er händeringend gesucht und gut bezahlt.

Nun musste er aber erstmal wieder drei Schritte zurück treten, und das machen was sein Chef ihm befahl. In Carls Augen könnten sie innerhalb kürzester Zeit in Saloon für Ruhe sorgen, wenn sie einfach den Ersten, die ihnen vor die Mündungen sprangen, das Licht ausblasen würden. Dann würde sich auch in Zukunft jeder genau überlegen, ob er sich mit dem Sheriff anlegen sollte.

Die drei Gesetzeshüter rannten in den Saloon, und Tom brauchte nicht lange um zu erkennen, wen sie sich herauspicken mussten. Ein kurzer Blickkontakt mit Steve reichte, und jeder wusste was seine Aufgabe war. Steve rief Carl noch einige Anweisungen zu und schnappte sich dann den ersten Delinquenten.

Es dauerte keine fünf Minuten, und es herrschte wieder einigermaßen Ruhe im Saloon, und was am Wichtigsten war - er und seine Deputies waren mit nur einigen Schrammen davon gekommen. Tom kniete sich neben den toten Mann und ließ sich dann von Mathew und einem der Cowboys erzählen, wie es dazu gekommen war.

„Steve, bringt den Toten zu Doc Martin. Carl und ich nehmen die drei Cowboys der Pokerrunde mit und nehmen ihre Aussage auf."

Der Sheriff klärte nochmals mit Mathew, ob in seinen Augen wirklich kein Schaden entstanden war, der von einem der Beteiligten an der Schlägerei übernommen werden musste und kehrte dann in sein Büro zurück.

X

Mit seiner Beute im Arm wankte Brent zur Theke. Solange der Sheriff mit seinen Leuten im Saloon gewesen war, hatte er sich lieber in der hintersten Ecke verkrochen. Nicht dass dieser Kerl noch auf den Gedanken kommen würde, ihm seine Flasche und sein nettes Spielzeug wegzunehmen. Der Inhalt seiner Flasche neigte sich so langsam dem Ende zu, und er hatte kein Geld für eine Neue. Aber mit seinem besonderen Freund an seiner Seite würde er auf jeden Fall Jemanden überzeugen können, dass er ihm ein Bier ausgeben musste.

Mit dem Rücken an den Tresen gelehnt hielt er die Flasche in die Höhe. „Das war eine Show, Männer. Nur schade, dass sie so schnell aufgehört hat ….."

Heftig stieß er den Mann neben sich an. „Los, … mach doch weiter, … der Spielverderber von Sheriff ist weg."

„Brent, hör auf die Leute aufzuhetzen. Trink deinen Whisky und halt die Klappe."

Schwerfällig drehte sich der Schuhmacher zu Mathew um. „Warum …? Ich will Spaß haben oder …" Er drehte sich wieder zu den Leuten im Saloon. „.. ist das jetzt auch schon verboten …?"

Brent zog eine Waffe aus dem Hosenbund, die er bei der Schlägerei auf dem Boden gefunden hatte. Mit der Flasche und der Waffe in der Hand drehte er sich im Kreis und lachte laut.

„Du Suffkopf, gib mir die Waffe bevor etwas passiert!"

Jefferson aus dem Mietstall stand vor Brent und hielt die Hand auf, zuckte aber sofort zurück, als der Colt auf ihn gerichtet wurde.

„Niemals! … Das ist ab heute mein Freund, … ich nenne ihn …. Hope …"

Brent fing wieder an zu lachen und feuerte in die Luft. „Dann ist es ja wohl mehr eine Freundin."

Mit einen hasserfüllten Blick schleuderte Brent die Flasche an die Wand. „Die wird mir wenigsten die Treue halten, nicht wie das Luder, das sich meine Ehefrau schimpft!"

Mit der Waffe auf die anderen Männern gerichtet drehte er sich wieder im Kreis.

„Brent, gib mir die Waffe."

Mathew war hinter der Theke hervorgekommen, aber Brent schaute ihn nur böse an und wedelte mit dem Colt vor dessen Nase herum. „Niemand wird mir mein Mädchen wegnehmen! Nicht du und sicher nicht dieser Sheriff!"

Er drückte ab, und Mathew konnte sich gerade noch zur Seite werfen und die Hände schützend über den Kopf halten. Trotzdem hörte er ganz genau, wie der Spiegel hinter dem Tresen zerbarst. Einer der Cowboys, der sich Brent von hinten nähern wollte, um an die Waffe zu kommen, wich unverzüglich zurück, als der Schumacher in seine Richtung zielte. Keiner der Männer im Saloon wollte auf den Schuster schießen. Keiner von ihnen wollte dem Sheriff erklären müssen, warum sie einem sturzbetrunkenden Mann den Colt nicht abnehmen konnten.

„Wisst ihr, was diese Knalltüte von Sheriff gemacht hat? Soll ich es euch sagen?"

Brent war so auf die anderen Männer konzentriert, dass er nicht mitbekam wie sich Polly wieder aus dem Saloon schlich, um den Sheriff zu holen.

„Er hat mir meine Frau weggenommen, … ja, das hat er."

Währenddessen versuchte Mathew wieder beruhigend auf den Schuster einzureden. „Das ist doch nicht wahr, Brent, und das weißt du auch. Deine Frau ist zuhause und wartet auf dich. Komm gib mir die Waffe, und ich gebe dir dafür ein Bier, und danach machst du dich schnellstens auf den Weg nach Hause."

Gefährlich nah wirbelte Brent wieder mit dem Colt vor den Barmann herum. „NEIN ….!"

Er schoss wieder in die Luft. „Es ist die Wahrheit. Ständig ist er bei ihr, … Tag und Nacht …"

Wieder folgte ein Schuss in die Decke. „Aber heute werde ich ihn kalt machen, wenn er mich holen kommt."

Er schaute zur Saloontür und feuerte zweimal in diese Richtung. „Er hat gestern das letzte Mal mit ihr gesprochen."

Mit dem Kopf in den Nacken gelegt lachte Brent laut los.

Allmählich fragte sich Tom, was er mit Allys Mann machen sollte. Es war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit bis dieser ein unrühmliches Ende nehmen würde. Aber leider konnte und durfte er das nicht mit seinem Gewissen vereinbaren und tatenlos zusehen, dass ihn einer im Saloon abknallen würde. So machte er sich mit Carl auf den Weg zum Saloon. Vorher hatte er noch Polly zu Doc Martin geschickt, damit sie auch Steve holen konnte. Noch immer wollte er sich nicht alleine auf Carl verlassen.

So nahm er sich den jungen Deputy auf dem Weg noch einmal zur Brust. „Hör gut zu. Brent wird sich wahrscheinlich kaum noch auf den Beinen halten können. Ein kräftiger Schlag und er wird bis morgen früh durchschlafen. Ich werde ihn ablenken, und du wirst ihm von hinten die Waffe abnehmen. Bevor er überhaupt begreift was los ist, werde ich ihn schon ausgeknockt haben. Verstanden?"

„Warum knallen wir ihn nicht einfach ab? Er wird dich doch sicher bedrohen?"

Tom blieb stehen und hielt Carl fest. „Weil es unnötig ist. Es ist nicht das erste Mal, dass er den wilden Mann spielt. Wir werden es genauso machen wie ich es gesagt habe. Hast du das jetzt begriffen? Sonst kannst du gleich zurück ins Büro gehen."

Deutlich war die Unzufriedenheit in Carls Stimme zu hören. „Du bist der Boss."

„Dann haben wir das ja geklärt."

Der Sheriff rannte wieder weiter. Erst vor dem Saloon blieb er kurz stehen und sammelte sich. Mit einer Ruhe, die seinesgleichen suchte, öffnete er die Saloontür und blieb kurz dahinter stehen. Wie er Carl befohlen hatte, lief er an Tom vorbei und stellte sich etwas seitlich hin, um in dem Moment, wenn Brents Aufmerksamkeit nur noch auf den Sheriff gerichtet war, an ihm vorbeizulaufen.

„Da ist ja der Mann, der Hand an MEINE Frau gelegt hat!"

Brent hatte sich etwas nach vorne gebeugt und hielt den Colt zuerst noch in die Richtung von Tom. Dann jedoch fing er langsam an zu lächeln und stellte sich nun so hin, als wenn er sich mit dem Sheriff ein Duell liefern wollte.

Ohne den Blick von Brent abzuwenden lief Tom etwas nach links, sodass Carl besser an Brent herankommen würde. „Brent, ich denke es ist an der Zeit nach Hause zu gehen."

„Was ist los, Sheriff? … Hast du die Hosen voll?"

Tom sah wie Carl schon fast hinter dem Schuster stand. So bereitete er sich mehr darauf vor, Allys Mann einen kräftigen Faustschlag zu versetzten und nicht seine Waffe zu ziehen.

Der Sheriff streckte die linke Hand vor und ging einen Schritt auf den Schuster zu. Mit einem weiteren Blick vergewisserte er sich, dass Carl auf seiner Position war. „Gib mir die Waffe. Du willst doch nicht schon wieder eine Nacht bei mir verbringen?"

„Das könnte dir so passen. Damit du dich wieder an meine Frau ranmachen kannst? Zieh, du Feigling!"

Brent hob den Arm, und Tom machte einen weiteren großen Schritt auf den Schuster zu, da er damit rechnete, dass Carl nun nach Brents Arm greifen würde. Aber mit Entsetzen musste der Sheriff sehen, dass Carl von einem der Cowboys zurückgehalten wurde. Und dann hörte Tom schon den Knall.

X

Carl stand dicht hinter Brent und stöhnte leise auf. Wie konnte der Sheriff nur so lange palavern. Er hätte den Schuster schon längst mit einem gezielten Schuss von den Beinen geholt. So beobachtete er seinen Boss nur halbherzig und wartete ab, wann sein Einsatz gefragt war. Dann war es soweit, und er wollte sich gerade Brent vornehmen, als er von Gregory aufgehalten wurde. „Hey Carl, nun solltest du dich endlich entscheiden auf wessen Seite du stehst. Das wäre der perfekte Zeitpunkt. Arbeite für uns, und du wirst der nächste Sheriff. Der Platz ist gleich frei."

Carl hielt mitten in der Bewegung inne und ein kleines Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht, als er sah wie Brent abdrückte.

X

Der Schuster konnte sein Glück nicht fassen, als er sah, dass er getroffen hatte. Lachend sah er zu wie der Sheriff zur Seite kippte und zu Boden ging. Dann riss er beide Arme hoch und brüllte los. „Ich habe ihn besiegt! Ich, der große Brent Buchanan! Der schnellste Schütze von Vir…!"

Weiter kam er nicht, da Steve ihm mit voller Wucht in den Rücken sprang. Beide rollten einige Meter über den Boden. Bevor Brent jedoch wusste, wo er sich gerade befand, wurde er schon wieder auf die Beine gezogen und sah nur noch das Dunkel der Nacht, als er von Steves Faust getroffen wurde.

X

Als Polly bei Doc Martin auftauchte und erzählte, was im Saloon los war, rannte Steve so schnell er konnte los, um seinen Boss zu unterstützen. Auf keinen Fall wollte er Tom in dieser Situation mit Carl alleine lassen. Der Junge war noch lange nicht soweit, dass er den Sheriff blind verstand. Und ein betrunkener Brent wurde von Mal zu Mal unberechenbarer. Dass er damit genau richtig lag, stellte er bereits in dem Moment fest, als er den Saloon betrat. Er sah Tom vor Brent stehen, der eine Waffe auf den Sheriff gerichtet hatte. Dann durchfuhr ihn ein kalter Schauer, als er sah, dass Carl von einem anderen Mann zurückgehalten wurde. Bevor Steve Tom eine Warnung zurufen konnte folgte schon der Schuss. Ohne nur noch eine Sekunde zu zögern schwang er sich auf den Tresen um von dort in Brents Rücken zu springen.

Ohne Schwierigkeiten konnte er den Schuster dann ausschalten. Brent hatte den Boden noch nicht berührt, da kniete Steve schon bei Tom. Nur ein leises 'Tom' brachte er heraus als er das viele Blut neben dem Kopf seines Chefs sah. „Tom …., mach kein Blödsinn …, Tom …!"

Ganz vorsichtig wollte Steve seinen Boss auf den Rücken drehen. Dann aber hob er die Hände, als Tom sich hustend versuchte aufzurichten. „Langsam Tom …! Verdammt, steht nicht rum und glotzt! Holt den Doc!"

Behutsam legte Steve seine Hand auf Toms Rücken. „Mach langsam, Tom …! Wo hat er dich getroffen?"

Mehr und mehr richtete sich Tom auf. Noch immer unfähig zu sprechen, aber weiterhin wild hustend. Als Steve ihm unter den Arm greifen wollte, um ihm aufzuhelfen, stieß der Sheriff seine Hand weg. Steve musste schlucken, als er Tom sah. Sein ganzes Hemd war voller Blut wie auch sein Hals. Die rechte Hand, die sich Tom an den Hals hielt, war auch bereits blutig. Mit zitternden Beinen schleppte sich Tom zum Tresen und hielt sich daran fest. Sobald er tief Luft holte musste er wieder husten. Mathew stellte ihm ein Glas Wasser hin. Tom nahm einige kleine Schlucke und ganz allmählich beruhigte er sich wieder und das wilde Pochen seines Herzen und das Zittern seines Körpers ließen nach.

Dann ganz langsam sah er nach rechts. Die Männer, die dort standen, begriffen sofort, was, oder besser gesagt, wen der Sheriff suchte. Sie gingen alle soweit zurück, so dass Tom eine freie Sicht auf Carl hatte.

Der richtete sich auf, als er den Blick seines Bosses sah, und wie dieser Schritt für Schritt auf ihn zukam. Jetzt erkannte Tom auch, wer der Mann gewesen war, der Carl aufgehalten hatte. Es war einer der Handlanger des neuen Bürgermeisters.

Auge in Auge standen sich nun der Sheriff und sein Deputy gegenüber. Carl musste schon genau hinhören, so leise war Toms Stimme. „Nenne mir einen guten Grund, warum du den Stern weiter tragen solltest."

Carl sah an sich herab, um dann wieder in die funkelnden Augen von Tom zu blicken. „Das brauche ich nicht. Denn diesen Stern werde ich nicht weiter tragen. Den hier werde ich bald haben."

Dabei tippte er auf den Stern an Toms Brust. Der schaute nur kurz nach unten. „Nur über meine Leiche."

„Hätte ja heute schon fast funktioniert. Scheint, du wirst zu langsam, alter Mann."

Carl nahm seinen Stern ab und schleuderte ihn zu Boden. Dann schlug er dem Mann neben sich gegen den Arm. „Wir sollten nun gehen. Auf mich wartet ein besser bezahlter Job."

Steve konnte Tom gerade noch zurückhalten, als dieser sich Carl greifen wollte. Als Carl jedoch an ihm vorbeilief, zischte Steve ihm zu, dass er dafür eines Tages bezahlen würde. Grinsend blieb Carl stehen. „Ich wusste doch nicht was er vorhatte. Er hätte mit mir reden sollen. Das kann er doch so gut."

Dabei nickte er mit dem Kopf in Richtung Tom.

Steve schluckte seinen Zorn hinunter und wandte sich wieder Tom zu, der sich am Tresen festhalten musste, da ihn eine leichte Übelkeit und Schwindel überkamen. „Wo bist du getroffen, Tom?"

Mit geschlossen Augen stand Tom am Tresen. „Es ist nicht so wild. Nur ein Streifschuss."

„Dafür blutest du aber wie ein angestochenes Schwein und sprichst wie eine zarte Maus. Nun lass dir von mir helfen. Ich bring dich zum Doc. Aufräumen können wir hier auch später noch."

„Brent …?"

„Um den kümmre ich mich auch noch. Aber du kommst jetzt mit mir."

Mit einem beherzten Griff führte Steve seinen Boss aus dem Saloon. Viele besorgte Blicke folgten ihnen.

XXX

Obwohl er ziemlich erledigt war, änderte sich Adams Stimmung im Handumdrehen, als er Claire und seine Petite Puce vor dem Kamin auf dem Boden sitzen sah. Cholette versuchte ihrer Schwester einen Zopf zu flechten. Was sich jedoch nach dem Haarschnitt, den ihr George im letzten Sommer verpasst hatte, als ein recht schwieriges Unterfangen darstellte. Jumper lag auf Claires Schoß und schnurrte leise vor sich hin. Unverzüglich rannte Snuggles zu der Katze und legte sich dazu. Lächelnd legte Adam seine Sachen ab und kniete sich dann zu seinen Töchtern. „Das machst du schon ganz gut, mein Petite Puce."

Stolz sah ihn seine Jüngste an und auch Claire lächelte. „Bald kann ich mir wieder ganz viele Zöpfe machen. Wie früher."

„Dann wirst du wieder die schönste Prinzessin von ganz Virginia City sein."

Die Mädchen kicherten, und Claire streichelte Jumper mit der einen und Snuggles mit der anderen Hand.

Adam wollte sich gerade aufrichten, als er zur Seite wegkippte und mit lauten Gebrüll George auf ihm lag und mit tiefer Stimme brummte. „BRUMM BRUMM …. ICH BIN MATHÒ, … DER GRÖßTE BÄR IN NEVADA ….!"

Ohne Schwierigkeiten stand Adam mit seinem Sohn auf dem Rücken auf. „Und ich esse am liebsten große starke Bären zum Abendbrot."

Mit einem einzigen Griff nach hinten packte er sich George und zog ihn nach vorne. Dann stelle er seinen Sohn hin und ging leicht in die Knie. „Wollen wir doch mal sehen, wer stärker ist. Der Bär oder der große Jäger."

Mit einem noch lauteren Brummen schnellte George nach vorne, und Adam packte seinen Sohn an beiden Oberarmen. Beide befanden sich mitten im Kampf auf Leben und Tod und achteten nicht auf ihre Umgebung. Rückwärts laufend stieß Adam dann gegen den Hocker, der vor dem Sessel stand. Ohne George loszulassen fiel er auf diesen und rollte dann seitlich zu Boden. Nur leider fiel dabei auch der Korb mit frischer Wäsche herunter, den Bridget vor einigen Minuten dort für nur einen Augenblick abgestellt hatte. Snuggles, die schon seit Beginn des Kampfes immer um Adam herumgesprungen war, schnappte sich gleich eine von Bridgets Blusen und rannte damit durchs Wohnzimmer. Angelockt von dem Ärmel, der über den Boden gezogen wurde, rannte Jumper dem Hund nach und versenkte immer wieder ihre Krallen in den Stoff. Adam und George bekamen von dieser zweiten Jagd nichts mit. Sie lagen beiden am Boden und rangen miteinander. So sahen sie auch Bridget nicht, die aus der Küche gekommen war und nun mit offenem Mund im Wohnzimmer stand.

„ADAM …! 

Auf dem Rücken liegend hielt Adam inne. George hatte er am Bauch gefasst und stemmte ihn über sich. Den Kopf drehte er zu seiner Frau und sah sie fragend an. „Ich kämpfe gerade mit einem Bären."

„Das sehe ich, aber ich sehe auch wie dein Hund und deine Katze mit meiner frischen Wäsche kämpfen."

Adams Kopf ging nun nach links und ganz leise sagte er nur 'Ups'. „Großer Bär, ich glaube wir müssen unseren Kampf verschieben. Deine Mutter braucht jetzt einen Helden, der die wilden Pumas aus dem Wohnzimmer jagt, um die verängstigte Wäsche aus ihren Klauen zu retten. Meinst du wir schaffen das?"

„Ich werde mich wie ein großer Krieger anschleichen."

Adam ließ seinen Sohn los, der dann auf dem Bauch zu Jumper und Snuggles robbte. Lachend erhob sich Adam und nahm dem Hund die Bluse weg, die bei dem Kampf doch erheblich gelitten hatte. Mit einem sehr unschuldigen Blick zeigte er Bridget das, was von der Bluse übrig geblieben war. „Es war doch sowieso nicht eine deiner Lieblingsblusen."

Missmutig nahm Bridget ihr Kleidungstück und betrachtete es. „Das spielt doch keine Rolle."

Sie sah sich im Wohnzimmer um, in dem deutlich die Kampfspuren zu sehen waren. „Und du fragst dich immer, woher George das hat, dass ständig etwas in seinem Umfeld passiert."

Verlegen kratzte sich Adam an der Stirn und schaute sie von unten an. „Sieh es doch mal positiv. So kannst du dir eine neue Bluse kaufen und sie mir dann am Abend, wenn ich geschafft von draußen komme, vorführen. Und ich verspreche dir, ich werde sie sorgfältig in Augenschein nehmen."

Bridget stutzte, dann verstand sie was Adam damit meinte. Sie schlug ihm mit der Bluse gegen die Brust. „Adam Cartwright, wann wird aus dir endlich ein erwachsener und anständiger Mann?"

Adam lag bereits die passende Antwort auf der Zunge, da öffnete sich die Haustür und Dianne stand dort mit Mary-Beth an der Hand. Bridget erfasste die Situation sofort und drückte Adam die Bluse in die Hand. „Dianne, was machst du hier? Wo ist Joe?"

Dankend nahm Dianne den Arm von Bridget an. „Er ist in der Stadt. Daniel feiert dort seinen Geburtstag."

„Und Joe hat dich alleine gelassen?"

Fassungslos schüttelte Bridget den Kopf. „Er war der Meinung, das Kind wird ja nicht ausgerechnet heute kommen."

Bridget konnte nur laut ausatmen. „Adam, sag bitte Aiyana und Henri Bescheid, dass sie sich um die Kleinen kümmern sollen. Und dann such deinen Bruder."

Verwundert sah Adam wie Bridget mit Dianne zur Treppe lief und nicht zur Tür. „Warum geht ihr hoch und nicht zu Joe nach Hause?"

„Adam ….., das fragst du nicht wirklich?"

Adam stemmte die Hände in die Seite. „Doch, … sie ist doch auch hierher gelaufen. …. Es ist doch nicht weit."

Bridget war auf der Treppe stehen geblieben und überlegte, was sie ihrem Mann nun an den Kopf werfen konnte, da sie seine Ignoranz nicht fassen konnte. Dann schloss sie kurz die Augen und besann sich auf das, was nun vor ihr lag. „Kümmere dich um die Kinder und dann reite los. Und vergiss nicht Paul zu holen."

Mit erhobenem Zeigefinger wollte Adam noch etwas erwidern, als er Mary-Beth leise neben sich schluchzen hörte. Sofort nahm er sie auf den Arm und versuchte sie beruhigend anzulächeln. „Du musst nicht weinen. Das Baby möchte dich nur endlich gerne sehen. Ich denke, morgen früh, wenn du wach bist, kannst du dein Geschwisterchen begrüßen."

„Mama …"

Mary-Beth streckte ihre kleinen Arme zur Treppe. „Auch deine Mama wirst du morgen wieder in den Arm nehmen können. Und jetzt hilfst du Cholette dabei, die Haare von Claire hübsch zu machen."

Auch Adams Töchter hatten nur mit großen Augen zur Treppe gesehen. Sogar George hatte nicht mehr daran gedacht, dass er eigentlich ein Jäger war.

In dem Moment kamen auch Winona und Aiyana zur Tür herein. Er informierte die Beiden schnell was los war und was nun ihre Aufgaben waren. Nachdem er dann auch Henri einige Instruktionen gegeben hatte, machte er sich auf den Weg in die Stadt.

X

„Daniel, warum hast du nicht jede Woche Geburtstag?"

Joes Freund reichte ihm ein weiteres Glas Bier und setzte sich dann an den Tisch. „Kann ich machen, aber du wärst dann nicht mehr am Leben, weil nicht nur Dianne dich dann erwürgt hätte, sondern auch dein Bruder Adam."

„Hey, diesen Namen wollte ich heute nicht hören. Ich glaube, er hat mir bis heute noch nicht verziehen, dass ich meinen Teil dazu beigetragen habe, als der kleine Stamm in der Stadt für die besondere Wahlwerbung gesorgt hat."

Little Joe nahm einen großen Schluck bevor er fortfuhr. „Du hättet hören sollen, was er mir alles an den Kopf geworfen hat. Wenn er gekonnt hätte, hätte er mich gerne noch übers Knie gelegt."

„Du hast es schon schwer. Wenn ich Zeit habe, werde ich dich bedauern."

Lachend stieß Daniel sein Glas gegen das von Joe. Joe grinste und widmete dann seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder den Damen auf der Bühne.

„Hallo Little Joe, dich habe ich ja schon lange nicht mehr hier gesehen."

Joes Kopf zuckte nach oben und nicht nur in seinen Augen konnte man das amüsierte Funkeln sehen. „Kathy …"

„Gibt es einen besonderen Anlass, dass ihr Jungs heute hier seid?"

Mit dem Daumen zeigte Joe auf seinen Freund. „Daniel hat heute Geburtstag."

„Oh, … dann herzlichen Glückwunsch, und die nächste Runde geht aufs Haus."

Kathy gab dem Mann hinter der Bar mit einem Wink zu verstehen, dass er eine neue Runde an den Tisch bringen sollte. „Wollt ihr euch dann heute noch mehr als die Show auf der Bühne ansehen? Ich mache euch auch einen speziellen Geburtstagpreis."

Daniel und Joe sahen sich sofort an. Dann legte Daniel die Hände hinter den Kopf und lehnte sich zurück. „Bist du auch ein Teil vom Geburtstagsspecial?"

Kathy legte ihre Finger auf die Lippen von Daniel und Joe verfolgte das Ganze mit großen Augen. „So ein guter Stammkunde bist du nun auch wieder nicht."

„Dann brauche ich erst gar nicht fragen."

Lachend wandte sich Kathy zu Joe um. „Bei dir bin ich ja froh, dass ich mich noch an deinen Namen erinnere, so selten wie du mich hier noch besuchst."

„Kannst du mir mal sagen, was du hier machst?"

Joe wäre beinahe vom Stuhl gefallen, als er die tiefe Stimme erkannte.

„Oh, je später der Abend um so schöner die Gäste."

Kathy lief um den Tisch herum und hakte sich bei Adam ein. „Du hast Yvette verpasst. Sie ist am frühen Abend gegangen."

Mit einem vielsagenden Seitenblick trat Adam ein Stück zur Seite, so dass er mit Kathy keinen Körperkontakt mehr hatte. Mit einem schnellen Griff zog er dann Joe vom Stuhl hoch.

„Was soll das Adam? Lass mich gefälligst los!"

„Wir gehen jetzt nach Hause."

Wütend schüttelte Joe die Hand seines Bruders ab. „Du hast mir schon lange nichts mehr zu sagen."

Ganz leise war Adams Stimme, aber deutlich war zu hören, wie genervt er von der Situation war. „Du hast eine Frau zu Hause, die dabei ist …"

Mit verschränkten Armen setzte sich Joe wieder auf den Stuhl. „Und? Ich mache doch nichts, und du brauchst nicht den Moralapostel zu spielen. Du bist doch auch oft hier …." Joe schlug sich mit der flachen Hand gegen die Stirn. „… ach ja, … jetzt ja nicht mehr, da Yvette nicht mehr so oft hier ist."

Lachend wollte er sich sein Bier nehmen, aber Adam war schneller und schob es von Joe weg. „Dianne ist schwanger, und das Kind kann jederzeit kommen."

Joe kullerte mit den Augen. „Das ist mir bewusst. Aber gerade du musst mir nicht erzählen, dass ich ihr nun Tag und Nacht die Hand halten muss. Soll ich dich daran erinnern, wo du gewesen bist als Cholette geboren wurde?"

Zappelnd versuchte sich Joe aus dem Griff von Adam zu befreien. Dieser hatte ihn am Kragen gepackt und auf die Beine gezogen. „Dianne ist bei uns, und wenn du noch länger hier herumplapperst, ist dein Kind vor dir da."

Joe brauchte einige Zeit bis er Adams Worte begriffen hatte. Dann schubst er ihn zur Seite. „Warum hast du das nicht gleich gesagt."

„Hab ich doch."

Joe hörte aber schon nicht mehr zu und eilte zu seinem Pferd. Adam schaute an die Decke und folgte ihm. Seinen heutigen Abend hatte er sich etwas anders vorgestellt.

XXX

Zuhause bei Adam hatte Aiyana bereits alle Kinder ins Bett gebracht und sich mit Henri um den Abwasch gekümmert. Kaum hatte Joe das Haus betreten, blickte er nach oben und dann zu Aiyana. „Winona war vor einiger Zeit hier unten, konnte aber nicht viel sagen."

Nicht nur Adam war über diese Aussage erstaunt. „Winona?"

„Da ich mich um die Kleinen gekümmert habe, wollte Mamá sie als Unterstützung haben. Und Joe, du kannst mir glauben, über diese Arbeitsteilung war Winona sehr erfreut."

Adam fasste sich an die Nasenwurzel und hörte schon ihren Vater, was er dazu sagen würde, wenn er davon erfuhr. „Ich habe Mary-Beth zu mir ins Bett geholt. Sie ist mit Jumper im Arm ganz schnell eingeschlafen."

Adams Kopf schellte nach oben. „Jumper ist bei dir Bett?"

Etwas senkte Aiyana den Kopf, da sie wusste, dass nur Púŋka nach oben durfte. „Und Snuggles, aber Até, …" Sie hob den Kopf wieder an. „... es war doch eine Ausnahmesituation, da sind doch auch unkonventionelle Maßnahmen erlaubt."

Wie bereits mehrmals am heutigen Tage sah Adam nach oben und verdrehte die Augen. „Du verbringst eindeutig zu viel Zeit mit Jörn."

Da Adam nach oben sah, konnte er nicht sehen, wie seine Tochter leicht errötete.

„Adam, können wir nicht mal fragen, wie es aussieht? Ob alles in Ordnung ist?"

„Nein."

Adam setzte sich in seinen Sessel. „Wir warten. Hier."

Dann schaute er zu seiner Tochter. „Aiyana, bitte geh zu Bett, damit du dich morgen früh um die Kinder kümmern kannst. Wir wissen nicht wie lange es dauert. Deshalb brauche ich morgen deine Hilfe."

„Mach ich, Até."

„Bitte frag vorher Bridget noch, ob sie etwas braucht und sage ihr, Doktor Martin kommt, sobald er dem Kind der Tanners auf die Welt geholfen hat."

„Mach ich."

Aiyana rannte die Treppe hoch und kehrte nach kurzer Zeit zurück und berichtete, dass alles in Ordnung war. Dann wünschte sie eine gute Nacht und verschwand in ihrem Zimmer. Joe hatte sich inzwischen in den anderen Sessel gesetzt. Dann blickte er zu seinem Bruder, der sehr nachdenklich aussah. „Danke Adam. Nicht nur dass du mich geholt hast, sondern dass du Aiyana noch mal ins Zimmer geschickt hast."

Als Antwort erhielt Joe nur ein leises Knurren. „Bist du noch sauer mit mir wegen dem Sweet Bravour?"

„Joe, wie konntest du Dianne nur alleine lassen?"

„Ich habe doch nicht damit gerechnet, dass es heute soweit sein könnte."

Adam lehnte sich etwas vor. „Du hättest mir ja auch Bescheid sagen können."

„Dir?"

Joe lachte auf. „Du hättest mir doch sofort wieder einen Vortrag gehalten. So wie jetzt."

„Das hat etwas mit Verantwortung zu tun."

„Verantwortung? Du kannst ja nicht mal selber auf deine Kinder aufpassen. Ich werde gerne dabei sein, wenn Pa davon hört, was in der Stadt passiert ist."

Adam zog eine Schnute und lehnte sich dann wieder zurück. „Du hättest uns trotzdem Bescheid geben können."

Erstaunt zog Joe die Augenbraue hoch. Er war es nicht gewohnt, dass sein Bruder so schnell klein beigab. Anscheinend hatte dieser doch ein größeres schlechtes Gewissen und machte sich Gedanken, was ihr Vater sagen würde, wenn er endlich aus England zurück kam.

Joes Gedanken wanderten zu den letzten Monaten zurück, und was alles passiert war. Hin und wieder musste er schmunzeln, wenn er an einige Sachen dachte, bei Anderen wollte er lieber nicht in der Haut seines Bruders stecken. Während der ganzen Grübelei nickte er ein. Wie lange er gedöst hatte wusste er nicht, aber mit einen Mal schreckt er auf und stand kerzengerade vor dem Sessel. Von oben ertönte das laute Geschrei eines Babys. Ein sehr lautes Schreien.

Auch Adam hatte sich aus dem Sessel erhoben. Nicht so schnell wie Joe, sondern sehr langsam und mit dem Blick nur auf die obere Etage gerichtet. Beide Männer gingen langsam auf die Treppe zu. Das Schreien war nicht leiser geworden. Sie wurden jedoch beruhigt, als eine grinsende Winona oben an der Treppe stand und den Daumen hob. „Ein Junge. Du sollst noch warten, Joe, aber gleich kannst du ihn sehen."

Sie drehte sich um und verschwand wieder im Zimmer. Stolz streckte Joe die Brust raus. „Hast du das gehört, Adam, … ein Junge."

„Ja, und ich bin mir sicher, auch Emillia und Pa hören ihr neues Enkelkind laut und deutlich."

Auch wenn Adam hin und wieder den Wunsch verspürt hatte, ein weiteres Kind zu haben, hatte sich dieser Wunsch gerade für immer gelegt. Wahrscheinlich würde bei diesem Gebrüll recht bald eines der anderen Kinder wach werden. Wenn nicht sogar alle.

Adam schlug seinem Bruder auf den Rücken. „Dann hole ich mal etwas zu trinken, damit wir auf den neuen Cartwright anstoßen können."

Joe drehte sich zu Adam. „Ein Junge. Mein Junge."

Adam atmete aus. Das könnte eine laute und anstrengende Nacht werden.


	130. Chapter 130

Den gesamten Weg zur Farm schimpfte er vor sich hin. Auch wenn er wusste, dass sie im Grunde Recht hatte, würde er es ihr gegenüber nie zugeben. Eigentlich hatte er vorgehabt sich noch weiter auf stur zu stellen, dann hätte sie losreiten müssen, aber dann sah er Isabelle vor der Tür sitzen und entschied sich schnell um. Bei der Stimmungslage von Yvette hätte sie ihm dann nämlich seine Tochter aufs Auge gedrückt und bei seinem Glück wäre sie dann nicht nur zum anderen Ende der Ranch gekrabbelt, sondern innerhalb von kürzester Zeit hätte er auch noch die Windel wechseln müssen.

Als er auf sein Pferd gestiegen war, hörte er noch wie Yvette ihn fragte, warum er sich nicht gleich auf die Suche gemacht hatte, sondern erst wieder mit ihr diskutieren wollte. Und dass sie am Abend das eigentliche Thema fortsetzen würden, ob er nun wollte oder nicht.

So erreichte er bereits nach zehn Minuten ziemlich angesäuert die Farm und fragte sich, warum er nur in Virginia City geblieben war, und vor allen warum er Yvette geheiratet hatte.

Weiterhin grummelnd schaute er sich um. Knurrend atmete er aus. Nirgends war jemand zu sehen, aber er ahnte wo sie alle sein konnten. Jedoch hatte er die Hoffnung gehabt, dass wenigsten Hoss auf der Farm wäre. Mitch zog sein Pferd rum. Maulend beschimpfte er sich, dass er damals ins Sweet Bravour gegangen war und dann noch auf Yvette getroffen war.

Langsam ritt er durch den Wald, der zwischen der Farm und dem Dorf lag. So nah war er den Gosiute in den ganzen Jahren nie gekommen, und er wollte es eigentlich auch nicht. Scotty hatte aber in den letzten Tagen etwas davon erzählt, dass sie sich heute auf der großen Wiese kurz vor den Bergen, für irgendein Fest vorbereiten wollten. Selbstverständlich hatte Mitch Scotty verboten dorthin zu gehen, was seinen Sohn jedoch nicht davon abgehalten hatte, sich am Vormittag bei der erstbesten Gelegenheit davonzuschleichen. Darüber fing auch der Streit mit Yvette vorhin an. Dass Scotty sich in Mitchs Augen zu häufig mit Nick und George traf. Dementsprechend war auch Mitchs Laune. Nicht nur, dass er genug auf der Ranch zu tun hatte, auch, dass er jetzt noch zu Koko reiten musste, hatte nicht dazu geführt, dass er mit Yvette auf einer vernünftigen Ebene gesprochen hatte.

Seine Gedanken wurden unterbrochen, als er den Rand der Wiese erreicht hatte und nach vorne blickte. Mitch hatte den Eindruck, das gesamte Dorf befand sich dort, nur dass die Tipis fehlten. Warum auch immer fing sein Herz an schneller zu schlagen. Eigentlich musste er keine Angst haben. Die Gosiute würden nie einem weißen Mann etwas antun. Jeder im Umkreis von hundert Meilen wusste genau, dass sie, so lange sie nichts Unüberlegtes taten, unter dem Schutz Adams standen. So verhielten sie sich ruhig, um keinen Ärger mit der Armee zu bekommen, und die Bewohner der umliegenden Farmen und Ranches hielten sich zurück, da sie keinen Ärger mit den Cartwrights haben wollten. Dadurch war hier ein schweigendes Miteinander entstanden, was Mitch so noch nie woanders erlebt hatte.

Dennoch zögerte er noch immer weiter zu reiten. Mit einem Mal kniff er die Augen zusammen und fasste sich an die Stirn. Das, was er auf der Wiese gesehen hatte, rief Erinnerungen hervor. Mitch legte den Kopf schief, da diese sehr verschwommen und verworren waren. Erneut richtete er seinen Augen auf das, was er vor sich sah. Die größeren Kinder zeigten den Kleineren einen Tanz. Ganz schmal wurden Mitchs Augen. Obwohl er weiter zur Wiese blickte, versuchte er die Bilder in seinen Kopf klarer zu sehen. Dann hob er blitzschnell den Kopf und sah in den Himmel. Sein Herz pumpte schneller, und Schweiß bildete sich auf seiner Stirn. Er hatte den Tanz erkannt.

Es war der Tanz des Wolkengottes … Mitch huschte ein Lächeln übers Gesicht. Er konnte förmlich das Lachen von Halona hören. Nie hatte Mitch zu dem Tanz Adlertanz gesagt. Denn für ihn war der Adler nicht nur ein großer Vogel gewesen. Damals war er der Meinung, dass der Adler bis zu seinen Eltern in den Himmel fliegen konnte, und immer wenn er einen Adler gesehen hatte, glaubte er daran, dass er mit einer Nachricht von ihnen zurückgekehrt war. Das war auch der Grund, warum er diesen Tanz so geliebt hatte. Er wollte sich damit bei dem Tier bedanken, dass er durch ihn noch immer Kontakt mit seinen richtigen Eltern hatte.

Zwar hatten ihm Halona und John immer wieder erklärt, dass der Adler bei allen Stämmen als ein Symbol der Unantastbarkeit galt, und er ein Glücksbringer und Bote der Götter sei, aber für Mitch war er noch viel mehr gewesen. So hatte er mit viel Eifer diesen Tanz geübt bis er die Schritte im Schlaf konnte, und am Ende seine Sprünge so tief waren, dass er beinahe auf dem Hintern landete.

Weiter lächelnd sah er zu den Kindern und streckte dann den Kopf in den Nacken in der Hoffnung einen Adler zu entdecken.

Seine Hände schlossen sich zur Faust und krampfhaft hielt er die Zügel fest, als ihm bewusst wurde, was er gerade tat. Er senkte den Kopf und versuchte sich zur Ordnung zu rufen. Weder lebten seine Eltern noch, noch Halona und John, und der Adler war nur ein Vogel. Mehr nicht. Er war kein Kind mehr, und er wollte auch nicht mehr daran denken. Denn wenn er an diese Dinge dachte, musste er auch an den letzten Tag auf der Ranch denken. Und das wollte er nicht. Aber er wurde das Bild des Adlers in seinem Kopf nicht los, und auch nicht wie John und Halona vor dem Haus standen und seinen Tanz verfolgten. Beide Hände hielt er sich vor die Augen und presste diese so stark er konnte zusammen, als immer mehr Bilder erschienen. Wie so oft wirbelten sie wild durcheinander, und er war nicht in der Lage sie zu sortieren oder einer Zeit zuzuordnen. Fluchend ballte er die Hände wieder zu Fäusten. Mitch hasste es, wenn die Erinnerungen ihn mit so einer Wucht überrannten. Verzweifelt versuchte er, sich dagegen zu wehren. Er wollte nicht, dass seine Wut auf Hugh noch größer wurde, wenn er sich noch mehr an die Zeit erinnerte bevor er sein Vater wurde. Zu Weihnachten in der Kirche war sie schon so gewaltig gewesen, dass er wahrscheinlich komplett die Beherrschung verloren hätte, wenn das Feuer nicht ausgebrochen wäre. Mitch spürte wie eine Träne an seinem linken Auge herunter lief. Mal wieder hatte er es nicht verhindern können. Er sah und hörte den letzten Tag in seinem Kopf, an dem er als Kind am Morgen noch so herzlich am Frühstückstisch gelacht hatte.

Im Winter hatte Yvette ihn gefragt, was mit ihm seit der Messe los war. Ob es nur die Ereignisse in der Kirche gewesen waren, die ihn so nachdenklich machten oder ob es noch etwas Anderes war. Da hatte er ihr etwas von der Zeit erzählt, bevor er in die Stadt zu seiner neuen Familie ziehen musste.

Mit einem bitteren Lachen schüttelte Mitch den Kopf und öffnete die Augen. Sie hatte ihm tatsächlich vorgeschlagen, doch mit dem einzigen Menschen zu reden, der ihm einige seiner Fragen beantworten könnte. Aber das würde er nicht tun. Niemals. Niemals würde er Adam wissen lassen, dass es etwas in seinem Leben gab mit dem er nicht umgehen konnte. Und Adam würde davon erfahren, und deswegen konnte er nicht zur Ponderosa gehen um Antworten zu bekommen. Er musste einfach versuchen, die Bilder in seinem Kopf loszuwerden und einfach nicht mehr daran zu denken. Er hatte sie doch bereits einmal vergessen. Dann müsste es ihm doch wieder gelingen.

Mitch gab sich einen Ruck und ließ sein Pferd weiter laufen. Ganz gemächlich ritt er auf die Wiese. Dabei schaute er sich nach seinem Sohn um und konnte die Blicke fühlen und sehen, die ihm zugeworfen wurden. Hauptsächlich befanden sich Kinder und Frauen hier und eine Menge Hunde. Trotzdem war es eine sehr ruhige und angenehme Stimmung. Erneut musste er sich zusammenreißen, um sich nicht von seinen Emotionen übermannen zu lassen. So war er froh, als er Koko entdeckte und sich nun auf sie konzentrieren konnte und seine Aufmerksamkeit nicht mehr durch die Kinder mit deren Mütter abgelenkt war. Starr richtete er seinen Blick nur auf Koko, als er aus den Sattel stieg. Sichtlich überrascht kam sie auf ihn zu.

„Wartet am Rand der Wiese die Kavallerie, oder hast du dich wirklich alleine hergetraut?"

Fester umschloss Mitch die Zügel in seiner Hand. „Ich suche meinen Sohn."

Mit der Hand zeigte Koko auf eine Gruppe von Kindern, die mit einigen Hunden spielten. Darunter befanden sich Scotty, Nick und George. Koko konnte hören wie Mitch ausatmete, und sie musste schmunzeln. „Hast du dir für deinen Sohn ein Freund wie Buck gewünscht?"

Da Koko selten vor etwas oder jemandem Angst hatte, zeigte sie keinerlei Reaktion, als Mitch sie nun mit einem Blick ansah, der sie eigentlich dazu veranlassen sollte all ihre Waffen zusammen zu suchen, um sich auf seinen Angriff vorzubereiten. „Buck war wenigstens der Einzige, der mich so akzeptiert hat wie ich war."

„Er war ein Idiot, und ich weiß, dass er mehr als einen Indianer aus purem Vergnügen umgebracht hat. Hast du dich nur nicht erwischen lassen?"

Koko wich nicht zurück, als Mitch einen Schritt auf sie zu machte. Finster sah er ihr in die Augen, doch dann konnte sie ihre Überraschung nicht verbergen, als Mitch nicht nur den Blick senkte sondern auch den Kopf. Seine Schultern fielen nach unten und nichts war mehr von dem Mitch zu erkennen, den sie bereits so lange kannte. Auch seine Stimme war nicht so tief und kräftig wie sonst. „Ich habe nie einem Indianer etwas angetan. Auch habe ich nie jemanden aus purer Lust umgebracht."

Mitch bereute es Koko in die Augen gesehen zu haben. Sofort waren wieder diese Bilder da, und es kostete ihn seine ganze Kraft, wieder zu sich zu finden. Warum hatte er sich nicht lieber um Isabelle gekümmert.

Koko war versucht, ihre Hand auf Mitchs Arm zu legen und ihn zu fragen was los war. Dann besann sie sich jedoch, da sie ahnte, dass das wahrscheinlich genau das Falsche in diesem Moment war.

„Mitch, die Drei sind gute Freunde geworden. Verbiete Scotty nicht den Umgang mit ihnen. Er würde nicht verstehen, warum du es machst. Es wäre kein Sinn darin. Deine Entscheidung wäre nur von der Wut geleitet, die du auf Adam und mich hast."

Nur sehr langsam fing sich Mitch wieder, und als er nun den Kopf hob, vermied er es Koko in die Augen zu sehen. „Ich hatte nie eine Wut auf dich. Es ist nur Adam."

Sehr genau betrachtete Koko ihn. Heute war eventuell der Moment da, wo sie eine Antwort auf die Frage bekäme, die sie schon so lange begleitete. „Warum Adam? Was kann er getan haben, dass du ihn schon in der Schule gehasst hast?"

Es war für Mitch sehr anstrengend seinen Blick nur auf die Berge zur richten, die sich hinter Koko befanden. Er konnte ihr nicht noch mal in die Augen blicken ohne komplett die Kontrolle über sich zu verlieren. „Er hat mir mein Leben und mein Lachen genommen. Mehr als einmal."

„Adam?"

Verwundert trat Koko einen Schritt zur Seite und versuchte Mitch ins Gesicht zu sehen. Aber gekonnt wich er ihrem Blick aus. „Auch er hat diesen Tod verdient. Deshalb werde ich ihn eines …."

Mitch sprach nicht weiter, als etwas seine Aufmerksamkeit bei den Bergen erregte. Er musste seinen Blick auf den Punkt genau fokussieren, aber dann erkannt er es. Es waren zwei Adler. Es schien, als stürzten sie aus dem Himmel zu Boden um sich kurz davor wieder in die Lüfte zu erheben. Sie flogen in seine Richtung. Mitchs Augen öffneten sich weit, als er den Eindruck hatte, dass sie ihn genauso fixierten wie er sie. Sie kamen der Wiese immer näher und schossen dann wieder in die Höhe und flogen zurück zu den Bergen. Auch wenn Mitch wusste, dass er gerade Zeuge geworden war, wie zwei Adler dabei waren, den Partner fürs Leben zu finden, fragte er sich, ob es nicht auch eine Botschaft für ihn gewesen war. Auch er hatte doch nach vielen Jahren jemanden gefunden, der bis zum Ende bei ihm bleiben wollte. Er war doch eigentlich so frei wie der Adler. Warum kümmerte er sich darum, was war. Yvette und seine Kinder gaben ihm doch die Liebe, die ihm genommen wurde.

„Mitch?"

Endlich konnte Mitch den Blick von den Bergen lösen. Und sein altes Ich kehrte zurück. Knurrend nahm er die Zügel fester. „Ich gehe jetzt Scotty holen."

Schweigend folgte Koko ihm und fragte sich was gerade passiert war. Sie hatte Mitch in all den Jahren nie so sensibel und auch zerbrechlich erlebt. Auch wenn es nur ein kurzer Augenblick gewesen war.

„Dad, ….!"

Scotty war aufgesprungen, als er seinen Vater bemerkte und rannte auf ihn zu. „Dad, kann ich ihn behalten?"

Die Mundwinkel von Mitch zuckten nach oben, als Scotty lachend vor ihm stand. Über das ganze Gesicht konnte man sehen wie glücklich er war.

„Was behalten?"

„Meinen Hund."

Um seinen Sohn rannte ein Hund herum, der noch ziemlich jung war. „Mr. Simon hat gesagt, ich kann ihn behalten!"

Mitch biss sich auf die Lippen, und mit dem Handballen rieb er sich über das linke Auge. Vielleicht sollte er mit Yvette von hier fort gehen. Dann würde er Adam und seine Freunde nicht mehr sehen, und auch die Bilder in seinen Kopf würden verschwinden. Er nahm die Arme herunter und noch immer sah Scotty ihn mit demselben bettelnden Blick an.

„Habt ihr noch keinen Hund bei euch auf der Ranch?"

Koko hatte sich neben Scotty gestellt und ihren Arm um ihn gelegt. Sie hatte zwar die Frage an den Jungen gestellt, aber dabei zu Mitch gesehen. „Nein. Wir haben Katzen und Rinder, aber keine Hunde."

„Und nun willst du einen haben als Belohnung dafür, dass du einfach abgehauen bist?"

Enttäuscht ließ Scotty den Kopf hängen, und Koko erkannte den alten Mitch wieder. Brummend und knurrend und mit einem Blick, der sämtliche Bäche in Nevada zum Austrocknen bringen würde. Da sie nun aber wusste, dass es auch einen anderen Mitch gab, versuchte sie Scotty zu helfen. „Mitch, jeder Farmer und Rancher sollte mindestens einen Hund haben. Denk dabei auch mal an Yvette. Wie ich gehört habe, willst du einige deiner Rinder im diesem Jahr verkaufen. Sie wäre dann in der Zeit des Trails ganz alleine auf der Ranch."

„Ich werde die Tiere nicht zum Markt treiben."

Lachend kamen Nick und George zu ihrem Freund gerannt. „Und, kannst du ihn behalten?"

Scotty schüttelte den Kopf, aber Koko wollte noch nicht aufgeben. „Du willst nicht verkaufen?"

Mitch verdrehte die Augen. „Es sind noch nicht so viele Tiere, dass sich ein Viehtrieb lohnen würde. Das meiste Geld müsste ich dann für die Cowboys bezahlen, die ich anheuern muss."

Mit verschränkten Armen wusste Koko, dass sie eigentlich gewonnen hatte. Mitch zögerte nämlich. Wenn er wirklich gegen den Hund wäre, wäre er schon wütend davon geritten, und würde jetzt nicht mehr hier mit ihr reden. „Aber du willst verkaufen?"

„Was willst du, Koko?"

Lächelnd sah Koko ihn an. Er hatte sie wieder angesehen, und ein Schatten huschte über sein Gesicht. Der andere Mitch war nicht ganz verschwunden. „Dich von dem Hund überzeugen und dir einen Vorschlag machen."

„Brauch ich nicht."

„Hast du Angst?"

Scottys Kopf schnellte nach oben und auch die zwei anderen Jungs sahen Mitch an. „Schon früher bist du der Meinung gewesen mir überlegen zu sein."

„Nein, war ich nicht. Ich habe die ersten Wochen in der Schule mit dir jede Pause verbracht. Du hast es wahrscheinlich vergessen, worüber wir alles gesprochen haben. Ich nicht."

„Iná, kommst du? Chesmu und ich wollen dir den Tanz zeigen."

Travis war zu der kleinen Gruppe gekommen. Seine Arme waren mit Federn bedeckt, und er drehte sich im Kreis und zeigte ihr die ersten Schritte vom Tanz des Adlers. Mitch musste den Kopf in den Nacken legen um sich zu sammeln. Am liebsten hätte er laut los geschrien. Ganz leise flüsterte er vor sich hin. „Waŋblí Pahá él matȟúŋpi."

„War das jetzt eine Kampfansage an mich? Wusste gar nicht, dass du die Sprache meines Volkes kannst."

Er musste hier weg. So schnell wie möglich. „Sag, was du mir zu sagen hast. Ich habe auf der Ranch zu tun."

„Du gibst deine Tiere Adam mit. Es ist nicht das erste Mal, dass er Tiere von anderen Ranchern mitnimmt."

Koko war versucht, sich die Hand vor den Mund zu halten, um nicht zu lachen, als sie das Gesicht von Mitch sah. Da sie aber diesen Kampf für Scotty gewinnen wollte, schaute sie ihn weiter herausfordernd an.

„Pahh!"

Mitch schwang sich in den Sattel und streckte seine Hand nach seinem Sohn aus. „Wir müssen nach Hause, Scotty. Deine Mutter wartet auf dich."

Genau bekam Mitch mit, wie sein Sohn zu dem Hund schaute. „Und vergiss deinen Hund nicht."

Freudestrahlend öffnete Scotty den Mund und ließ sich auf das Pferd ziehen. Koko nahm den Hund hoch und reichte ihn an den Jungen weiter. Mitch wendete sein Pferd und ritt los. Aber genau hörte Koko noch die Stimme von Scotty und das anschließende Knurren von Mitch.

„Es ist ein Mädchen, und ich habe sie Kachina genannt. Das war eine große Kriegerin bevor der weiße Mann hier war."

XXXXXX

Adam schloss die Tür des Schulhauses hinter sich und lief zu seinem Freund, der gerade seine Satteltasche packte. Er warf seinen Hut auf den Tisch in der ersten Reihe und setzte sich dann auf dessen Kante. „Weißt du, was diese Einberufung soll?"

Simon sah ihn nicht an. „Fragst du dich das wirklich? Die Spinne ist dabei ihr Netz zu spinnen."

„Spinne?"

Mit beiden Händen stützte sich Simon am Lehrerpult ab. „Es war doch nur eine Frage der Zeit bis unser netter Bürgermeister anfängt aufzuräumen."

Adam fasste sich an den Nacken. Er hatte es bereits vermutet, dass es um Simon und seinen Posten als Lehrer gehen würde. „Warum sollten wir uns Sorgen machen? Es gibt keinen einzigen Grund warum du den Posten nicht behalten solltest."

Mit einem sehr ernsten Blick hob Simon zwei Finger in die Luft. „Ich kann dir sogar zwei nennen. Meine Frau und meinen Großvater. Das reicht einigen Leuten hier in Virginia City bereits, um die Meinung zu vertreten, dass ich völlig ungeeignet bin für diesen Job."

„So einfach kann er dich nicht rauswerfen lassen. Mein Vater und ich werden da sicher nicht zustimmen, und Mr. Doohan ist doch auch schon ruhiger geworden."

„Adam, leider fehlt mir in dieser Sache der Optimismus, den du an den Tag legst."

Skeptisch sah Adam seinen Freund an. „Was ist los mit dir? Wo ist dein Kampfgeist geblieben?"

Der Lehrer lief zum Fenster und schaute eine ganze Weile nach draußen. Simon drehte sich nicht um, als er sprach. „Er ist noch da, und wenn ich könnte, würde ich persönlich Barnett in seinen Büro aufsuchen und ihm zeigen, wie ich solche Dinge gerne löse, aber …." Ganz langsam drehte sich Simon um. „… es war schon mit Sally immer schwer aber jetzt habe ich nicht nur für sie die Verantwortung. Adam, ich kann Pelipa das nicht antun. Ich kann mich nicht in einen Kampf werfen, bei dem ich nicht weiß, wie er für mich ausgeht. Ich kann sie nicht mit unseren Kindern alleine lassen."

„Jenks, …"

Adam war zu seinem Freund ans Fenster gegangen. „Du sollst doch nicht gleich jedem, der gegen dich ist, das Licht ausblasen. Aber du sollst ihm zeigen, dass du ein verdammt guter Lehrer bist, und dass man dich nicht absetzen kann, nur weil Pelipa eine andere Sprache sprichst als der liebe Herr Bürgermeister. Zeig ihnen die Zähne, und die sollen uns mal zeigen, warum du nicht geeignet bist."

Mit einem verwegenen Lächeln kratzte sich Jenkins unterm Kinn. „Diplomatie war in solchen Angelegenheiten nie meine Stärke."

Adam schlug ihm auf den Rücken. „Überlass das Reden mir, aber du …" Er zeige mit dem Finger auf Simon. „ .. setzt das selbstbewussteste Gesicht auf, was du jemals zu bieten hattest. Das Grübeln gehört zu meinem Wesen nicht zu deinem."

„Nicht?"

Adam setzte sich wieder auf einen der Tische. „Nein. Du bist doch der Durchgeknallte in unserem Stamm."

Entsetzt legte sich Simon die Hand auf die Brust. „Ich? Durchgeknallt? Ich bin doch der seriöseste Mensch überhaupt."

Beide Freunde grinsten sich nur an und schauten dann zur Tür, die mit Schwung aufflog. Mit energischen Schritten betraten Mr. Barnett, Marc und Mr. Gordon das Schulhaus. Adam drehte ihnen kurz den Rücken zu und senkte den Kopf ein wenig, als er Simon etwas sagte. „wípȟemnayaŋ tʼá"

Simon konnte nur darüber grinsen, dass Adam den Kampfspruch der Kinder nutzte. Adam wandte sich den drei Männern zu, begrüßte sie höflich und zeigte dann auf einige Stühle, die Simon schon bereitgestellt hatte. „Mr. Doohan sollte, denke ich, auch gleich hier sein."

In diesem Moment erschien auch Diannes Vater. Nachdem er jedem die Hand geschüttelt hatte, ergriff Adam wieder das Wort. „Dann können wir ja anfangen."

„Nicht ganz."

Zwar war Adam gerade im Begriff gewesen sich zu setzen, aber erstaunt blieb er dann stehen. „Er muss gehen."

Marc hatte nicht nur einen sehr abfälligen Ton an den Tag gelegt, auch als er auf Simon zeigte, konnte er seine Verachtung nicht deutlicher ausdrücken. Erst schaute Adam Marc nur an. Er hatte den Eindruck, seinem alten Schulkameraden gefiel es ihn zu provozieren. Aber das reichte nicht aus, um Adam aus der Reserve zu locken. So sah er Marc weiter recht gelassen an. „Es geht ja wohl um Mr. Jenkins, sonst würden wir uns ja nicht hier treffen."

„Ich bezweifle aber, dass er in der Lage ist unserem Gespräch zu folgen. Wir sind ja keine Kinder."

Auch Simon ahnte was Marc vorhatte. Wenn das Gespräch eskalierte bevor es überhaupt begonnen hatte, würden Barnett und Marc überall erzählen können, dass Adam und Simon nicht in der Lage waren, sich konstruktiver Kritik zu stellen. Wobei es unerheblich war, ob überhaupt über den Posten des Lehrers gesprochen wurde oder nicht. So nahm Simon seine Satteltasche und warf sie sich über die Schulter. „Mr. Burton hat Recht. Ich werde hier nicht gebraucht. Ich habe mir nichts vorzuwerfen und habe meine Arbeit bis heute zur Zufriedenheit der Kinder und der meisten Eltern erledigt. In dem Gespräch das hier geführt werden soll, wird nur über meine Vertragsverlängerung gesprochen, mehr nicht."

Er schaute zu Adam, dem deutlich anzusehen war, was er gerade dachte. „Ich warte bei Tom im Büro. Komm vorbei, wenn du hier fertig bist. Ich heb dir auch einen Kaffee auf."

Die Anwesenden sahen Simon nach, als er leise die Tür hinter sich zuzog. Innerlich nickte Adam mit dem Kopf. Da er nun wusste, wie das Spiel laufen sollte, würde er das Ganze wie einen Geschäftstermin betrachten und sich vorstellen, er würde hier und jetzt die Belange der Ponderosa vertreten. So konnte er alle Animositäten gegen

Marc und seine Freunde zur Seite schieben, um sich nur auf das Wesentliche zu konzentrieren. Adam schwor sich, für seinen Freund zu kämpfen.

Adam legte seine Hände auf die Stuhllehne vor sich und schaute mit einem Pokerface in die Runde, das ein Berufsspieler nicht besser hinbekommen würde.

„Wenn wir dabei sind zu entscheiden, wer bei diesem Gespräch anwesend sein sollte und wer nicht, frage ich mich, warum sich dann hier heute nicht nur der Bürgermeister und die Mitglieder des Schulausschuss treffen. Oder sollte mir entgangen sein, dass neuerdings Mr. Burton und Mr. Gordon dazu gehören?"

An Überheblichkeit nicht zu übertreffen nahm der Bürgermeister auf einem der Stühle Platz. „Es wird heute um mehr gehen, als nur um Jenkins. Ich …"

„Mr. Jenkins. So viel Zeit sollte sein."

Mr. Barnett kannte Adam bereits sehr lange, hatte aber sehr selten etwas mit ihm persönlich zu tun gehabt. Durch Marc war er jedoch auf die Art von Bens Sohn vorbereitet. Ihn würde man nicht mit wenigen Phrasen beeindrucken geschweige einschüchtern können. „Natürlich. Verzeihen Sie bitte. Was ich sagen wollte, bevor Sie mich unterbrochen haben, ….."

Obwohl es den Bürgermeister ärgerte, dass bei diesem Seitenhieb seinerseits keine Reaktion von Adam erfolgte, setzte er seinen Satz fort ohne seine Stimmlage zu verändern. „… müssen wir auch über die Neubesetzung des Schulrates sprechen."

„Es war mir nicht bewusst, dass es auch in dieser Hinsicht von Ihrer Seite aus Probleme gibt."

Beide Männer saßen ganz ruhig auf ihren Stühlen und hielten den Augenkontakt bei. Marc rutschte stattdessen auf seinen Stuhl hin und her. Diannes Vater verfolgte erstaunt die Konversation zwischen Adam und dem Bürgermeister. Seit seine Tochter mit Joe Cartwright verheiratet war, hatte Marc seine Besuche bei ihm eingestellt. So hatte er nicht die geringste Ahnung gehabt, warum heute dieses Gespräch stattfinden musste. Die Vertragsverlängerung von Mr. Jenkins wäre eigentlich erst im nächsten Jahr fällig gewesen.

Mr. Gordon dagegen saß gelassen auf seinem Stuhl und verfolgte das Gespräch mit einem breiten Grinsen.

„Mr. Cartwright, Sie sind doch ein intelligenter Mann, deshalb kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, dass es Ihnen entgangen ist, dass dieser Rat beinahe komplett durch Ihre Familie vertreten wird."

Marc lachte auf. „Das war doch reine Absicht, Mr. Barnett. Nur so haben die Cartwrights doch die Kontrolle über alles, was hier in der Stadt geschieht."

Adam ignorierte den Einwurf von Tylers Vater und richtete seine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit nur auf den Bürgermeister. So kratzte er sich mit dem Daumennagel an der Stirn und gab vor nachzudenken. „Mr. Barnett, ich kann mir vorstellen, dass es nicht einfach ist, plötzlich ein Amt zu übernehmen, obwohl Sie auf der politischen Bühne kaum Erfahrung in dieser Hinsicht haben. Ich frage mich, was vorgefallen ist, dass Sie etwas von Ihrer kostbaren Zeit opfern, damit wir uns heute über den Vertrag von Mr Jenkins und über die Besetzung des Rates unterhalten, obwohl in gut einem Jahr in beiden Sachen sowieso neu entschieden werden muss."

Mr. Burton nahm seine Tasche und holte einige Papiere hervor. „Da haben Sie vollkommen Recht, Mr. Cartwright. Ich habe eine Menge zu erledigen, damit Virginia City nicht den Anschluss an die anderen Städte verliert, weil wir nicht in der Lage sind, neue Siedlungsgebiete zu schaffen und Zustände in der Stadt herrschen, die gesetztestreue Siedler davon abhalten sich hier niederzulassen. Deswegen müssen wir jetzt handeln und nicht erst in einem Jahr."

Adam hob etwas die Hand. „Verbessern Sie mich, wenn ich Sie gerade falsch verstanden habe. Mr. Jenkins verhindert mit seiner Tätigkeit als Lehrer also, dass sich die Bevölkerungszahl von Virginia City vergrößert? Interessant. Verraten Sie mir auch, wie er das macht? Bewirft er sie mit Kreide, wenn sie am Schulhaus vorbeifahren?"

„Du weißt ganz genau, was er macht, Adam."

Marc war aufgesprungen und schaute Adam bedrohlich an, was Adam jedoch nicht mal mit einem Augenzwinkern kommentierte. Der Bürgermeister fasste Marc am Arm und zog ihn zurück auf den Stuhl. „Bitte verzeihen Sie den emotionalen Ausbruch von Mr. Burton. Aber nachdem ich diese ganzen Aussagen gelesen habe, kann ich sehr gut verstehen, dass ihm das Ganze doch ziemlich nahe geht."

Adam legte den Kopf schräg und sah Marc mitleidig an. „Marc, ich wusste gar nicht, dass dich die pure Anwesenheit von Mr. Jenkins so belastet, da du ja gar nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun hast, seit Tyler in England ist. Oder hat er sich etwa geweigert, dir Nachhilfe in Mathematik zu erteilen? Deine dortigen Defizite waren ja der Grund, warum dein Vater dir erst kurz vor seinem Tod die Geschäfte übertragen hat."

„Mr. Cartwright, wir wollen doch hier nicht ins Persönliche abdriften."

Barnett reichte Adam die Papiere in seiner Hand. Zwar hatte Adam den Inhalt recht schnell gelesen und erfasst, aber er nahm sich die Zeit, die Anderen zappeln zu lassen. Sie warteten wahrscheinlich nur darauf, dass er aus der Haut fahren würde. Nun war Adam froh darüber, dass Simon bei diesem Gespräch nicht anwesend war. So wie er seinen Freund kannte, hätte er spätestens zu diesen Zeitpunkt dem falschen Wolf die Kontrolle überlassen. „Mr. Barnett, ich kann auch nach zweimaligem Lesen nichts erkennen, was unser heutiges Zusammentreffen rechtfertigt."

Mit einem lauten Knurren lehnte sich Marc zurück. „Was habe ich gesagt? Er wird alles abstreiten."

„Mein lieber Marc, wenn du meine Worte richtig verfolgt hast, dann muss ich davon ausgehen, dass du sie leider nicht verstanden hast. Deine Probleme liegen also nicht nur im mathematischen Bereich, aber ich werde versuchen es für dich verständlicher auszudrücken."

Wieder war Marc aufgesprungen und musste vom Bürgermeister zurück gehalten werden. Bevor jedoch dieser das Wort ergreifen konnte, lehnte sich Diannes Vater vor. „ Meine Herren, ich finde es ja recht amüsant, was hier gerade abläuft, da mich doch der Eindruck beschleicht, dass es hier mehr um persönliche Abneigungen geht als um Fakten. Ich würde jedoch jetzt gerne genau erfahren, was in den Papieren steht, und warum Sie gegen Mr. Jenkins als Lehrer sind."

„Was soll das, Peter? Seit wann verteidigst du diesen Lehrer?"

„Marc, meine Meinung zu den Indianern hat sich nicht erheblich verändert. Noch immer bin ich der Auffassung, dass sie in einem Reservat besser aufgehoben sind. Unsere Kulturen sind einfach zu verschieden, als dass wir friedlich zusammenleben können. …"

Es kostete Adam jede Menge Kraft dem Schwiegervater seines Bruders jetzt nicht die Meinung zu sagen. Aber hier ging es nicht um die Indianer sondern um Simon. Vergessen würde er trotzdem nicht, was er gerade gehört hatte, und bei der nächsten Familienfeier würde es sicher eine Gelegenheit geben, darüber unter vier Augen zu sprechen.

„… Ich habe jedoch Mr. Jenkins durch meinen Schwiegersohn etwas näher kennengelernt. Mehrmals habe ich mir die Mühe gemacht, mich mit ihm zu unterhalten, und es hat mich doch erheblich erstaunt, was für ein gebildeter Mann er ist. Genauso bin ich überrascht, dass wir, seit er hier Lehrer ist, jedes Jahr mindestens eins, wenn nicht sogar zwei der Kinder an eine Universität schicken können. Das sagt mir, dass sein Unterricht doch recht erfolgreich sein muss."

Voller Zorn schaute Marc ihn an. Fest hatte er eigentlich mit dessen Unterstützung gerechnet. Wütend entriss er Adam die Papiere und gab sie Mr. Doohan. Auch er nahm sich die Zeit alles in Ruhe zu lesen. Dann sah er zu Adam. „Stimmt das was hier steht, Adam? Wenn ja, frage ich mich, wie du sagen kannst, dass das kein Einfluss auf seinen Posten hat. Ein Lehrer sollte ein Vorbild sein. Und damit ist er es sicher nicht."

Adam lehnte sich zurück und verschränkte die Arme. „Gut. Dann gehen wir Punkt für Punkt durch."

Diannes Vater schaute auf die Unterlagen. „Ihm wird vorgeworfen, Mr. Burton mit der Waffe bedroht zu haben. Direkt vor der Schule und vor den Augen der Kinder."

Adam hatte seine Position nicht verändert. „In meinen Augen sollte sich eigentlich Mr. Jenkins hier selbst verteidigen. Aber da ich sagen kann, ich bin sein bester Freund, werde ich für ihn sprechen. Ja, es stimmt, dass es zu einer Konfrontation zwischen Mr. Burton und Mr. Jenkins vor der Schule gekommen ist. Jedoch hatte sich Mr. Burton davon provoziert gefühlt, dass Mr. Jenkins sich um seinen Sohn gekümmert hat, da dieser vor dem, was ihn in England erwarten würde, Angst hatte. Mr. Jenkins hingegen hat sich zu einer unbedachten Aktion hinreißen lassen, da ich kurz zuvor von einigen Herrschaften mit dunklen Absichten zusammengeschlagen wurde, wobei eigentlich Mr. Jenkins das Ziel sein sollte. Bis heute konnte nicht ganz ausgeräumt werden, dass nicht auch Mr. Burton etwas mit dieser Tat zu schaffen hatte. In meinen Augen trafen an diesem Tag zwei Männer aufeinander, die Beide ihre Emotionen nicht so unter Kontrolle hatten wie es sein sollte. Außerdem befanden bei dem Vorfall neben Tyler keine weiteren Kinder vor der Schule."

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah Adam, wie Marc erneut durch den Bürgermeister zurückgehalten wurde.

Diannes Vater nickte mit dem Kopf und kam zum nächsten Punkt. „Durch Mr. Jenkins sah sich unser Sheriff genötigt Mr. Billinghurst zu verhaften, da sich Mr. Jenkins im Sweet Bravour geprügelt hatte, nachdem ihm dort der Zutritt verweigert wurde."

Erstaunt schaute Mr. Doohan den Bürgermeister und Marc an. „Ich kann den Zusammenhang nicht ganz begreifen, warum der Pfarrer ins Gefängnis musste, weil Mr. Jenkins nicht ins …. Also sie wissen schon."

Marc schielte zum Bürgermeister. Auch er wusste nicht so genau, was damals vorgefallen war. Denn Billinghurst hatte sich nicht davon überzeugen lassen, dass es gut für ihn wäre, darüber mehr zu erzählen. So hatte Marc nur das zusammengetragen, was er an Gerüchten gehört hatte. Schnell ergriff Barnett das Wort, bevor Marc lospoltern konnte. „Es geht doch mehr darum, dass sich ein Lehrer nicht in so einen Etablissement aufhalten sollte."

„Ach, und bei einem Bürgermeister ist es nicht ganz so schlimm? Hat der keine Vorbildfunktion?"

Es war nur ein Schuss ins Blaue von Adam, aber er rechnete fest damit, dass auch Mr. Barnett dort mal einen Besuch abgestattet hatte. Und da jeder im Raum wusste, dass er mit Yvette befreundet war, musste der Bürgermeister davon ausgehen, dass Adam eventuell wusste, wer dort alles ein und ausging. „Wir sollten uns nicht an einem Punkt festbeißen. Es stehen ja noch weitere auf der Liste."

Zum ersten Mal musste Adam grinsen. „Natürlich, Herr Bürgermeister. Ich bin da ganz Ihrer Meinung."

Es folgten noch weitere Punkte, die alle an den Haaren herbeigezogen waren, und die Adam recht schnell widerlegen konnte.

„Dann kommen wir zum letzten Punkt."

Marc flätzte bereits auf seinem Stuhl. Schon jetzt ahnte er, dass sie den Lehrer nicht so schnell los werden würden. „Mr, Jenkins hat den Sheriff zusammengeschlagen, als ihm eröffnet wurde, dass gegen ihn wegen Mordes ermittelt wird. Der Hilfssheriff wurde dabei so schwer verletzt, dass er mehrere Wochen nicht zur Arbeit gehen konnte."

„Ja, leider hat sich auch hier Mr. Burton nicht die Mühe gemacht, sich genauer zu erkundigen und ist mit unvollständigen Informationen unverzüglich zum Sheriff gegangen. Gegen Mr. Jenkins wurde nie ermittelt. Er hatte sich mit einem weiteren Lehrer selbst gestellt, nachdem es in einer Stadt zu einem Vorfall gekommen war, wobei leider ein Mensch sein Leben lassen musste. Ein Richter hatte jedoch entschieden, dass es sich dabei um Notwehr gehandelt hatte. Als nun Sheriff Brookstone Mr. Jenkins dazu befragen wollte, kam es in der Tat zu einer Überreaktion durch Mr. Jenkins. Dazu muss man jedoch wissen, dass er bis zu diesem Tage selten die Unterstützung eines Sheriffs erhalten hatte. Man hatte ihn stets und ständig nur darauf reduziert, wer seine Vorfahren waren. Aber auch hier wurde das Missverständnis recht schnell geklärt. Außerdem war Mr. Jenkins zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht als Lehrer tätig, sondern war bei mir auf der Ponderosa beschäftigt. Und obwohl alle von dem Vorfall wussten, wurde er später als Lehrer akzeptiert."

„Und warum? Weil nur seine Freunde hier sitzen."

Adam hatte aufgehört zu zählen wie oft Mr. Barnett Marc zurückhalten musste. Der Bürgermeister fixierte Adam förmlich. Er hatte damit gerechnet, dass es mit ihm nicht einfach werden würde, aber dass Bens Sohn so ein harter Hund war, überraschte ihn nun doch. Er würde darüber beim nächsten Treffen mit Senator Francois sprechen müssen. Noch einmal würde er sich nicht so die Butter von Brot nehmen lassen. Wie auch Marc wusste er, dass sie den Lehrer vor dem nächsten Jahr nicht absetzen konnten, wenn er sich nichts gravierendes zu Schulden kommen lasse würde. Aber ihren zweiten Punkt würde er durchsetzen, und so wie er Adam einschätzte, würde er diesem zustimmen, da er dem nicht so einfach widersprechen konnte. So setzte der Bürgermeister sein bestes Lächeln auf. „Was bin ich froh, dass wir all diese Punkte aus der Welt schaffen konnten. Es wäre auch recht schwierig geworden, jetzt einen neuen Lehrer zu finden. Die Kinder kommen im Großen und Ganzen doch sehr gut klar mit Mr. Jenkins. Dann können wir ja zum zweiten Tagespunkt übergehen, die Besetzung des Schulrates. Mr. Cartwright, in dieser Hinsicht müssen Sie mir doch Recht geben, dass es nicht sein kann, dass der Rat nur mit Personen Ihrer Familie besetzt ist."

Adam hatte lange genug Zeit gehabt sich auch mit dieser Frage bereits im Vorfeld zu beschäftigen und sich die eine oder andere Antwort schon zurecht zulegen. „Da gebe ich Ihnen in der Tat Recht, Mr. Barnett. Damals ahnten wir ja noch nicht, dass Mr. Doohan ein Teil unsere Familie werden würde. Auch wenn wir, wie heute ja bereits schon gehört, nicht immer derselben Auffassung sind, sollten wir dahingehend etwas verändern, damit uns nicht vorgeworfen wird, wir sind stets und ständig einer Meinung nur weil wir die Familieninteressen vertreten."

Marc rollte mit den Augen. Schon immer hasste er die Reden von Adam. Bereits in der Schule, wenn dieser einen Vortrag gehalten hatte, war ihm schlecht geworden. „Das ist ja schön, Adam, dass wir wenigstens dort mal einer Meinung sind."

„Marc, im Unterschied zu dir befasse ich mich mit Fakten und nicht mit Gerüchten."

Marc versuchte gar nicht mehr aufzustehen. Er würde sowieso zurückgehalten werden. Aber er nahm sich vor, Adam in den nächsten Tagen eine Abreibung zu verpassen. Die richtigen Leute kannte er ja dafür. So lächelte er bei der Vorstellung, wie Adam mal wieder wimmernd am Boden liegen würde.

„Sehr schön. Damit nehme zur Kenntnis, dass Mr. Gordon und ich den Posten von deinem Vater und dir ab sofort übernehmen werden."

„Nein."

Am liebsten hätte Marc jetzt und hier seine Faust in Adams Gesicht versenkt. Es brachte ihn in Rage mit was für einer Ruhe Adam dort auf seinem Stuhl saß. „Nein, WAS?"

„Ich werde sicherlich nicht zustimmen, dass gerade mein Vater und ich den Rat verlassen müssen und gegen zwei Männer ausgetauscht werden, die gar keine Kinder mehr in der Schule haben. Tyler ist in England und Buck war das letzte Kind von Mr. Gordon, das die Schule besucht hat. Und soweit mir bekannt ist, gibt es keine Enkelkinder, die demnächst in die Schule kommen."

Seit dem gesamten Gespräch meldete sich Mr. Gordon das erste Mal zu Wort. „Es kann ja auch keine Enkelkinder geben, da du meine Jungs beide umgebracht hast."

Auch Adam zeigte zum ersten Mal eine Reaktion. Es war echtes Bedauern, das bei ihm zu sehen war. „Auch wenn in beiden Fällen eindeutig bewiesen wurde, dass mich keine Schuld trifft, tut es mir Leid, was mit ihren Kindern geschehen ist."

„Davon bekomme ich sie nicht wieder."

„Meine Herren, bitte lassen Sie uns wieder zum Wesentlichen zurückkommen. Ich gebe Mr. Cartwright Recht, dass im Rat überwiegend Leute sitzen sollten, die auch noch Kinder in der Schule haben. Mr Doohan, haben Sie einen Vorschlag?"

„Den hätte ich in der Tat. Ich werde meinen Platz zur Verfügung stellen, so dass nur Ben oder Adam gehen müssten. Beide haben auch noch in den nächsten Jahren Kinder hier in der Schule, aber ich denke, weder Mr. Burton noch Mr. Gordon sollten einen Platz im Rat erhalten. Hier spielen doch zu große persönliche Differenzen mit, als dass objektive Entscheidungen getroffen werden können."

Zum gefühlten hundertsten Male ging die Hand des Bürgermeisters zu Marcs Arm. „Das ist ein nachvollziehbares Argument. Auch ich habe heute diesen Eindruck gewonnen, dass in dieser Konstellation schwer sinnvolle Entscheidungen getroffen werden können. Also, wen würden die Herren vorschlagen?"

Schwer atmete Adam aus, als er vor dem Schulhaus stand und den vier Männern nachsah. Es hatte sicher noch eine gute Stunde gedauert, bis sie sich geeinigt hatten. Diannes Vater und Ben waren nicht mehr Mitglieder im Rat. Für sie würden Mr. Connery und Mr. Billinghurst nun die Interessen der Eltern vertreten. Wobei Mr. Connery noch relativ jung war, und Adam nicht wusste, welche Meinung er zu den Indianern oder zu Simon hatte. Zu Simon wurde er nun gehen und erklären, dass sie noch ein Jahr Zeit hatten, bevor es um seinen Vertrag ging. Er musste wohl noch einen weiteren Punkt auf die Liste setzten, was er seinem Vater erklären musste, falls dieser endlich einmal gedachte nach Hause zu kommen. So machte er sich auf den Weg zum Sheriff ohne zu wissen, ob er aus diesem Gespräch als Sieger oder Verlierer hervorgegangen war.

XXXX

Ohne nach hinten zu blicken suchte George mit der Hand den Ärmel von Nick. Seine Zunge lag auf den Lippen mit der Spitze zur Nase. Ganz konzentriert schaute er um die Ecke. „Gleich ist die Straße frei."

„Warum verstecken wir uns? Es kann uns doch keiner erwischen. Sie sind alle im Restaurant. Auch der Sheriff."

Nick stand jetzt ganz dicht am Rücken seines Cousins und schaute über dessen Schulter. George drehte sich um und stemmte die Hände in die Seite. „Nick, du bist ein Indianer, und Heyoka hat gesagt, alle Indianer werden von den Weißen in der Stadt umgebracht."

Nick zog die Stirn kraus. „Das hat Heyoka gesagt?"

Es war Nick anzusehen wie er grübelte. „Aber warum lebt dann Travis noch? Er ist doch jeden Tag in der Stadt, wenn er in die Schule geht."

Adams Sohn blies die Backen auf und ließ die Arme sinken. Dann zuckte er mit den Schultern. „Das weiß ich jetzt auch nicht. Vielleicht haben sie alle Angst vor Onkel Hoss."

George wurde am Arm gepackt und um die Ecke gezogen. „Dann brauchen wir uns nicht zu verstecken. Mein Papa ist so stark wie ein Bär und wird sie alle umhauen, wenn sie mir was antun."

So liefen die beiden Jungs sehr selbstbewusst über die Straße. In der Nähe des Saloons blieben sie jedoch stehen. „Heute ist ziemlich viel los. Da werden wir uns nicht so reinschleichen können."

Auch George schaute skeptisch zum Saloon. „Aber mein Pa hat meiner Mutter erzählt, dass der Sheriff in der Nähe der Theke angeschossen wurde. Also, wenn er geblutet hat, muss es dort zu sehen sein."

Die Jungs verschränkten die Arme und schauten grimmig zum Saloon. „In zehn Jahren wird es aber sicher nicht mehr zu sehen sein, George. So lange können wir nicht warten."

Nach fünf Minuten war ihnen noch immer keine Lösung eingefallen, wie sie unbemerkt in den Saloon kommen konnten. „Vielleicht ist er ja doch ein Mensch, und Onkel Adam hat nur ein Witz gemacht."

„Nein, ist er nicht. Ich habe ganz deutlich gehört wie Pa in der Küche zu Mama gesagt hat, dass er schon immer wusste, dass Tom ein wandelnder Felsblock ist und keine Kugel ihn aus den Schuhen holen kann. Auch keine im Hals."

Mehrmals nickte Nick mit dem Kopf. „Deswegen konnte ihm auch das Feuer nichts anhaben. Stein verbrennt nicht, und zu Weihnachten bei Onkel Joe haben doch alle gesagt, dass es ein Wunder war, dass Tom uns da lebend raus geholt hat."

„Wir brauchen den Beweis, Nick. Wenn kein Blut im Saloon zu sehen ist, dann ist der Sheriff ein Felsblock und somit stärker als Onkel Hoss."

„Dann machen wir es wie die Indianer. Wir schleichen uns von hinten an."

„Ähhh?"

Nick zog George wieder mit sich um die nächste Ecke. „Wir gehen nicht durch die Tür vorne rein, sondern hinten durch ein Fenster oder vielleicht auch durch eine Tür."

Schnell liefen sie um den Saloon herum. An der Ecke blieben sie stehen und spähten zur Rückseite des Gebäudes. Lächelnd stellte sie fest, dass es dort eine Tür gab, die zu ihrem Glück auch offen stand. Mit Tippelschritten und geduckt liefen sie an der Wand entlang zu der Tür. Kurz davor blieben sie stehen und pressten sich mit dem Rücken an die Wand. „Kannst du was sehen?"

George, der direkt an der offenen Tür stand, schaute schnell ins Innere, um sich dann wieder an die Wand zu pressen. „Es ist so dunkel. Ich konnte nichts genau erkennen."

„Dann schau noch mal."

Das Herz von George pochte etwas schneller, aber mutig schaute er wieder zur Tür rein. Seine Augen wurden groß, als die Tür langsam zuging. Als er das Hüsteln hörte schlug sein Herz noch wilder. Ganz vorsichtig stellte sich George wieder gerade hin. Auch Nicks Augen wurden ganz groß, als er sah, wer hinter der Tür stand. Mit übereinandergelegten Armen wurden sie von Steve mit ernstem Blick angesehen. Neben ihm stand ein Mädchen aus dem Saloon und lächelte vor sich hin.

George zeigte auf die nun geschlossene Tür und stammelte los. „Ich, … also, wir … verlaufen …"

„So so. Verlaufen."

Hektisch zupfte Nick George am Arm. Leise raunte er ihm zu. „Wenn der Sheriff kein Mensch ist, dann er sicher auch nicht."

Ängstlich schaute George zum Hilfssheriff, der noch immer sehr ernst aussah. Allerdings hatte Steve genau gehört was Nick seinem Cousin zugeflüstert hatte. Zwar wusste er nicht, was er damit gemeint hatte, aber Steve konnte jetzt recht schnell dafür sorgen, dass die beiden zurück zu ihren Eltern rennen würden und heute sicher nichts mehr anstellen wollten. So machte er einen Schritt vor und beugte sich zu ihnen herab. „Es ist schon sehr lange her, dass ich so junges Fleisch zum Abendbrot bekommen habe."

Die Münder von Nick und George öffneten sich und schreiend nahmen sie ihre Beine in die Hand und rannten zurück ins Restaurant. Laut lachend richtete sich Steve auf. Polly kam an seine Seite und schüttelte den Kopf. „Musstest du ihnen solche Angst einjagen?"

„Natürlich. Du musst gleich wieder rein, bevor Mathew dich sucht, und ich habe auch noch Einiges zu erledigen. Wenn ich die Jungs am Kragen hätte zurück bringen müssen, dann hätten wir zwei uns erst morgen wieder ungestört unterhalten können."

Grinsend zog Steve Polly zu sich.

XXXX

Völlig außer Atem erreichten Nick und George das Restaurant. Joe sah die Beiden erstaunt an, als sie an der Tür standen und versuchten Luft zu holen. „Was ist denn mit euch beiden los? Ihr habt doch nicht schon wieder etwas angestellt?"

Schnell schüttelten sie den Kopf. „Wir haben gespielt und dann …"

George wusste nicht was er noch sagen konnte. Da kam ihm jedoch schon Nick zur Hilfe. „... Dann haben wir uns daran erinnert, dass wir schnell zurück müssen, bevor mein Vater und der Sheriff alle Kekse gegessen haben."

Joe lachte. „Das werden die zwei heute mal nicht schaffen. Dazu gibt es einfach zu viel zu essen."

Die Jungs zuckten mit den Schultern und gingen zu den Tischen mit dem Essen. Wobei George seinen Cousin fragte, ob Steine eigentlich Kekse essen können.

Mit zwei Gläsern Wein stellte sich Adam zu Finn. Er gab seinen Partner eins davon und prostete ihm zu. „Auf dass wir endlich Glück haben und eine neue Baufirma finden."

Finn nahm einen Schluck. „Ich führe gerade einige Gespräche mit einer Firma in San Francisco. Es ist eine recht neue Firma, und sie verfügen noch nicht über so viel Erfahrungen, aber sie machen auf mich einen kompetenten Eindruck."

„Ich denke, ich kann mich da ganz auf deine Erfahrungen verlassen, dass du nicht nur das Beste für uns suchst, sondern auch das Geeignetste."

Natürlich wusste Finn, was Adam damit genau meinte, und so versuchte er ihn mit einem Lächeln zu beruhigen. „Adam, wenn ich nicht auch darauf achten würde, hätte wir schon längst Ersatz gefunden. Aber in diesen Zeiten ist es schwer Leute zu finden, die nicht gleich losgehen wollen, um alles zu vernichten was ihnen im Weg steht. Seien es nun die Wälder oder die Menschen. Hauptsache es bringt Profit."

Adam prostete ihm noch einmal zu. „Danke, dass du das im Auge hast."

Sein Partner erwiderte nichts, sondern hob auch nur kurz das Glas. Verlegen kratzte sich Adam mit der rechten Hand unter dem linken Ohr. „Sag mal, Finn, warum hast du mir nicht gesagt, dass du nicht mehr in der Pension wohnen willst? Ich hätte dir doch woanders ein Zimmer besorgen können."

Fragend blinzelte Finn ihn an. „Ich verstehe jetzt nicht, was du meinst, Adam."

„Also …., ich habe gehört, dass du dir das Haus hinten bei der Kirche gekauft hast. Du hättest doch nicht so viel Geld ausgeben müssen. Ich hätte sicher mit Mrs. Fuller reden können, dass du zwei Zimmer mieten kannst, wenn dir das eine nicht mehr für all deine Sachen ausreicht."

Nur einen Tick legte Finn den Kopf schief. Aber Adam hatte den Eindruck, dass Finn noch aufrechter stand, als er es sonst schon immer tat. „Ich hatte keine Schwierigkeiten damit meine Sachen unterzubringen. Wenn man ein vernünftiges Ordnungssystem hat, kann man alles auch in dem kleinsten Raum unterbringen."

„Und warum hast du dann das Haus gekauft?"

Für einen kurzen Moment öffnete Finn den Mund um etwas zu erwidern. Dann schloss er ihn jedoch wieder um sich zu sammeln. Mal wieder war er über die Neugierde der Amerikaner doch recht erstaunt. In England hätte ihn so etwas niemand gefragt. Man hätte es zur Kenntnis genommen und mehr nicht. „Da ich versuche, mich den Sitten deines Landes anzupassen, werde ich dir diese Frage beantworten."

Nun war Adam erstaunt, als Finn mit so einem starken englischen Akzent sprach wie schon lange nicht mehr. Adam wusste genau, dass er das nur machte, wenn etwas in seinen Augen passiert war, was einem Weltuntergang gleich kam. Finn hatte eine kurze Pause gemacht und setzte nun seinen Satz fort. „Ich habe das Haus nicht nur für mich gekauft, sondern für meine Familie."

Verblüfft stellte Adam sein Glas auf den Tisch neben sich. „Deine Familie kommt nach Virginia City? Etwa mit meinem Vater zusammen?"

„Natürlich nicht!"

„Natürlich nicht. Welche Familie dann?"

Obwohl er ja nun doch bereits recht lange hier in Virginia City lebte und in Adam mehr sah als nur ein Geschäftspartner, war er doch ziemlich erstaunt darüber, dass dieser nicht verstand, dass man nicht mal hier und mal da über seine privaten Angelegenheiten redete. Er fragte ihn ja auch nicht über seine Verhältnisse zu den Damen in einem gewissen Etablissement aus.

„Finn, ist alles in Ordnung mit dir? Du kannst ganz entspannt mit mir sprechen. Du musst nicht deinen besten englischen Akzent rausholen. Man sieht sehr deutlich wie schwer dir das fällt."

Adam grinste. „Verlernt man schnell, wenn man so lange unter uns Wilden wohnt."

Wieder holte Finn Luft. Aber er hatte Rose versprochen nicht immer alles nur durch die englische Brille zu sehen. Wenngleich er das gar nicht machte. In seinen Augen hatte das alles nur mit einer guten Erziehung zu tun, die Einigen hier in Amerika abhanden gekommen war. „Ich habe meine Erziehung sicherlich nicht vergessen, Adam. Ich bin es nur nicht gewohnt, das sich Andere für meine privaten Angelegenheiten interessieren."

„Das macht man aber unter Freunden so. Stets darauf bedacht, dass es ihnen gut geht."

„Ich kann dir versichern mir geht es gut und um dich zu beruhigen, ich habe das Haus gekauft, damit ich dort mit Rose und Eaton wohnen kann, nachdem wir im nächsten Monat geheiratet haben."

Nun war es Adam, der seinen Kopf hob und sein Gegenüber ernst anblickte. „Du MUSST Rose heiraten?"

Es dauerte, bis Finn diese Frage verarbeitet hatte. Alles in ihm hatte nämlich aufgeschrien, dass Adam ihn das nicht wirklich gerade gefragt hatte. Doch ein wenig empört sah er sich um, ob irgendjemand diese vermessene Frage gehört haben könnte. „Natürlich nicht!"

„Und warum willst du sie dann heiraten?"

Nun ging es nicht anders. Mit offenem Mund sah Finn ihn an. „Bitte entschuldige, Adam, wenn ich dich das nun fragen muss. Hast du heute wieder mit deinem komischen Freund geraucht? Anders kann ich es mir sonst nicht erklären, dass du mir so eine Frage stellst, wenn du bei klarem Verstand wärst."

„Natürlich nicht."

Schweigend sahen sie sich an. Dann holte Adam tief Luft. „Rose ist eine gute Freundin geworden, und wir haben auch genau mitbekommen, dass du einige Schwierigkeiten hast in Ruhe deine Teestunde mit ihr einzunehmen seit die Familie von Giovanna da ist. Aber das bedeutet nun nicht, dass du Rose befreien musst. Sie fühlt sich sehr wohl im Waisenhaus. Rose muss nicht heiraten um ihr Leben zu bewältigen. Sie kann das sehr gut alleine."

„Ich befreie Rose auch nicht."

„Also heiratest du sie, weil du echte Gefühle für sie hast und sie liebst."

Finn war kurz davor Schnappatmung zu bekommen.

XX

„Nimmst du deine Finger von den Keksen?"

Mit einem sehr frechen Grinsen nahm sich Tom einen weiteren Keks vom Teller und ignorierte, dass Sybil ihn gerade auf die Hand gehauen hatte. „Meine Frau hat sie gebacken, also darf ich sie auch essen."

Er beugte sich zu ihr und gab ihr einen Kuss. Mit einem weiteren Keks und einem noch größeren Grinsen ging er zurück zu Tico und Simon. „Was soll ich dazu sagen, Bridget? Ich verstehe nicht wie man nur ständig so hinter Keksen her sein kann. Ich dachte, das legt sich irgendwann, aber die Hoffnung kann ich wohl aufgeben."

Lachend sah Bridget dem Sheriff nach. „Hoss ist doch nicht anders. Adam hat mir erzählt dass er als Kind schon hinter jedem Kuchen und Keks her war."

Mit einem liebevollen Blick sah Sybil zu ihrem Mann. „Ich sollte den Keksen dankbar sein. Ohne sie wäre er sicher nicht mit mir damals Tanzen gegangen, sondern mit Betty."

Amüsiert sah Bridget sie an. „Tom hat dich geheiratet, weil ihm deine Kekse besser geschmeckt haben?"

Mit einem ziemlich unschuldigen Blick zwinkerte Sybil mit den Augen. „Irgendwann musste ich doch zu anderen Waffen greifen. Seit der Schule ist er zwar hin und wieder mit mir ausgegangen, aber dann war auch mal wieder monatelang Pause, und er hatte seine Augen woanders. Ich hatte aber nicht die Absicht zu warten, bis er endlich erwachsen wird oder nur noch mit dem Stern verheiratet ist."

Dann lachte auch Sybil. „Hin und wieder brauchen die Männer mal einen Schlag auf den Kopf um zu sehen, was gut für sie ist."

„Ich werde dem jetzt nicht widersprechen."

„War etwa Wynono schon wieder hier? Das habe ich ihm doch verboten."

Aponi hielt einen leeren Teller hoch und zeigte ihn den beiden Frauen. „Sämtliche Pinien-Küchlein sind schon weg."

Erst sahen alle drei auf den leeren Teller und dann zu Adam, der sich gerade mit Finn unterhielt. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass mein Mann die so mag."

„Wynono? Ich denke, Wynono würde dafür fast alles stehen lassen. Schon früher musste ich sie vor ihm verstecken. Aber ich glaube, er hat es auch auf der Ponderosa immer schon gerochen, wenn ich welche gebacken habe. Amarok und er haben sogar hin und wieder um den letzten gekämpft."

„Und wer hat gewonnen? Adam oder Amarok?."

Ein Lächeln huschte durch Aponis Gesicht, als sie Bridget ansah und an die Zeit von damals dachte. „Koko."

„Koko?"

Fragend wurde Kokos Mutter nun von beiden Frauen angesehen. „Während die zwei Krieger um das letzte Küchlein kämpften, hat es sich Koko genommen, es sich auf der Bank vor dem Haus gemütlich gemacht und abgewartet wer gewinnt."

Gut gelaunt hatte jede vor ihnen ein Bild vor Augen, wie es damals auf der Farm zuging. Sybil schaute sich dabei um und ihre Augen leuchteten vergnügt. „Seht euch mal um. Wie entspannt und fröhlich alle doch sind, und vor allem, wie gut wir uns alle doch verstehen, obwohl wir in so viel verschiedenen Kulturen groß geworden sind. Ist es nicht das, was sich Adam und Amarok immer gewünscht haben?"

Still blickten sie sich um. Im Restaurant herrschte eine heitere Stimmung. Es wurde viel gelacht. Die Kinder spielten vergnügt miteinander. Die ganzen Probleme und Vorfälle der letzten Monate schienen ganz weit weg zu sein. Auch, dass es noch nicht ganz so lange her war, dass Tom von Brent angeschossen worden war und unglaubliches Glück gehabt hatte, dass die Kugel nicht stecken geblieben war. Er hatte zwar ziemlich stark geblutet und konnte einige Tage nicht sehr laut sprechen, aber es hatte Sybil doch ziemlich erschüttert, als ihr wieder einmal bewusst wurde, wie schnell sie ihn doch verlieren könnte. Auch bei ihm hatte es Spuren hinterlassen. Er versuchte nun öfters abends zu Hause zu sein, um mit ihr die Zeit zu verbringen, wenn die Kinder im Bett waren. Ebenso nahm er sich morgens die Zeit, mit ihnen

allen in Ruhe zu frühstücken. So schaute sie wieder mit einem zufriedenen Blick zu ihm.

Auch Bridgets Augen wanderten zu Adam. Sie jedoch verdrehte die Augen und stöhnte leise. „Ja, alle sind recht entspannt. Nur mein Mann mal wieder nicht. Und ich kann mir schon denken um was es geht. So wie es aussieht, hat er gerade das von Rose und Finn erfahren."

Kichernd legte sich Sybil die Hand vor den Mund. Auch Aponi musste leise lachen. Sie alle wussten, wie Adam sein konnte, wenn er davon Wind bekam, dass jemand heiraten wollte, und er die Gründe nicht ganz nachvollziehen konnte. „Dann werde ich mal versuchen zu verhindern, dass es zu Spannungen im englisch-amerikanischen Verhältnis kommt. Ich gehe davon aus, dass dort gerade zwei komplett verschiedene Welten aufeinander prallen."

Bevor Bridget jedoch zu den Männern lief, holte sie Adams Gitarre, die hinter dem Tresen stand.

„Adam, ich denke es reicht, wenn ich dir sage, dass sie mit der Heirat einverstanden ist."

Adam verschränkte die Arme. „Sogar ich habe mitbekommen, dass Rose mehr als Freundschaft für dich empfindet, und deswegen ist es für mich wichtig zu wissen, was deine Motive für diese Hochzeit sind."

Finns Stimme war dabei sich zu überschlagen. „Meine Motive?"

„Es werden schon die Richtigen sein, Adam."

Bridget hatte sich bei ihrem Mann eingehakt und lächelte Finn an. „Ich muss dir jetzt leider deinen Freund entführen. Er hat nämlich mit seinem Neffen noch etwas vor."

Dankbar für die Rettung nickte Finn und ließ die beiden alleine. Sofort zog Adam seinen Arm weg. „Wusstest du davon?"

„Rose hat es mir am letzten Wochenende erzählt."

Empört sah Adam wieder zu Finn. „Er muss das nicht machen. Rose kommt gut alleine zurecht. Er wollte nie eine Amerikanerin heiraten."

Bridget drückte Adam seine Gitarre in die Hand. „Die Zwei wissen schon was sie machen und sind alt genug, ohne deine Zustimmung zu heiraten."

Bevor Adam etwas sagen konnte, schob Bridget ihn zu Riccardo. „Ihr wolltet doch noch das Geburtstagsgeschenk für Maria präsentieren. Nun geh schon. Dein Neffe ist schon nervös genug."

Laut ausatmend sah Adam Bridget an. Ohne noch etwas zu sagen, machte er sich auf, um zu Riccardo zu gehen.

Am Anfang hatte Riccardo überhaupt keine Lust mehr gehabt, das Lied, das er mit Adam so lange geübt hatte, seiner Großmutter vorzuspielen. Die ganze Zeit hatten sich Sally und Winona nur mit Lorenzo und Antonio unterhalten. Es reichte Giovannas Sohn schon in der Schule, wenn Winona in der Pause ständig mit Antonio sprach. Mit einer dementsprechenden Laune hatte er sich seine Gitarre genommen und sich zu seinem Onkel gesetzt. Der hatte noch gefragt, ob alles in Ordnung sei. Ziemlich unfreundlich hatte er dann zu ihm gesagt, dass sie nun endlich anfangen sollten. Adam hatte ihn noch von der Seite angesehen, aber dann hatten sie angefangen zu spielen. Zuerst wurde er immer wieder skeptisch von seinem Onkel angeschaut, weil seine Stimmung sich auf seine Stimme legte. Er wollte ja auch so schnell wie möglich das Ganze hinter sich bringen. Dann jedoch sah er, wie sich Winona auf den Tisch in seiner Nähe setzte und ihn anlächelte. Zuerst dachte er noch, sein Cousin würde neben oder hinter ihm stehen und ihr Lächeln ihm gelten. Als er zu seiner Freude feststellen musste, dass es ihm galt, legte er gleich mehr Gefühl ins Singen und Spielen und war gerne bereit noch weitere Stücke mit seinem Onkel vorzutragen.

Die ganze Zeit saß Winona auf dem Tisch und hörte zu. Als sich dann auch noch Sally dazugesellte, war es der schönste Tag der Woche für Riccardo.

XXXX

Beherzt nahm George Cholette an die Hand. "Sollten wir nicht Neisha fragen?"

Ohne seine Schwester anzusehen zog er sie mit in Bridgets Büro. „Die ist mit Henri in der Küche und redet die ganze Zeit nur französisch. Die versteht uns doch gar nicht."

„Doch. Tut sie."

Etwas kräftiger zog George an der kleinen Hand von Cholette. „Außerdem soll es ja nur eine Überraschung von uns Beiden sein."

Leicht neigte Cholette den Kopf. „Ich weiß gar nicht mehr wie Oma und Opa aussehen."

Suchend schaute sich George um. „Um so mehr freuen sie sich, wenn sie ein Bild von dir bekommen."

„Aber warum nehmen wir nicht unsere Malsachen? Henri kann sie uns geben."

Ihr Bruder ließ sie los und mit einem triumphierend - da ist es ja - lief er zur Staffelei. Daneben stand ein großer Kasten, dessen Klappe offen war. „Mama hat ganz besondere Farben von Pa zum Geburtstag bekommen. In einer Tube. Da merkt sie nicht so schnell, dass wir etwas genommen haben."

Neugierig schaute Cholette in den Kasten. Auch Snuggles steckte die Nase dort rein. George stieß sie etwas weg und nahm eine Tube heraus. „Pa hat erzählt, dass es was ganz Neues ist und man jetzt dadurch die Farbe länger behalten kann. Man kann sie auch mitnehmen und unterwegs damit malen."

Immer noch nicht schlauer nahm auch Adams Jüngste eine der Tuben in die Hand. „Konnte man das vorher nicht?"

George hob die Schulter an. „Weiß nicht. Ich male ja nicht wie Mama."

„Und jetzt?"

Cholette hatte jetzt zwei Tuben in der Hand und wusste nicht so recht, was sie damit machen sollte. „Jetzt malen wir. Erst ich, dann du."

Verzweifelt versuchte George ein Blatt an der Staffelei zu befestigen. Nach mehreren erfolglosen Versuchen legte er das Blatt auf den Boden. „So geht es einfacher."

Nachdem er endlich die Tube aufbekommen hatte, drückte er den ersten Klecks auf das Papier. Begeistert beobachtete Cholette ihn, wie er mit einem von Bridgets Pinseln ein Haus malte. Dann sprang sie auf die Beine, als sie sah wie sich Snuggles eine Tube aus der Kiste mopste. „Gib sie her!"

Snuggles rannte mit der Tube im Maul los. Für den Hund war es mal wieder ein lustiges Spiel, das die Kinder mit ihm spielen wollten. Auch George war aufgestanden, dabei trat er auf einer der offenen Tuben, die neben den Bild lagen. Die Farbe spritzte aus der Tube gegen den Sessel, der vor dem Kamin stand, was George jedoch nicht mitbekam. Beide Kinder rannten dem Hund nach und konnten ihm letztendlich die Tube wegnehmen. „Zum Glück war sie zu."

George lief zu seinem Bild und spielte dabei mit der Tube in der Hand rum.

„IHHHHHH!"

Cholette wischte sich mit der Hand durchs Gesicht. Aus der Tube in Georges Hand war Farbe gespritzt. Verwundert sah der Junge auf die Farbtube. Dann sah er die kleinen Löcher und lachte. „Das waren Snuggles Zähne."

Zur Bestätigung drückte er noch einmal auf die Tube und die Farbe fand ihr Ziel auf dem Kleid von Cholette. „Mein Kleid!"

Währenddessen hatte sich Snuggles die nächste Tube geholt und wollte weiter spielen. Recht schnell hatten die zwei Kinder das Malen vergessen und jagten sich nun mit den kaputten Farbtuben durchs Büro. Ihre Munition ging ihnen nicht aus, da Snuggles immer wieder für Nachschub sorgte. Auch die Hündin hatte recht bald ein sehr buntes Fell.

XXX

Winona lehnte sich an die Stallbox und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. „Was meinst du, Aiyana? Wird Bridget uns eine Pause gönnen, wenn mein Bruder auf dem Trail ist?"

Auch Aiyana unterbrach die Arbeit in der Box. „So wie ich Até kenne, wird er ihr sehr deutlich sagen, dass sie sich nicht auf einen Handel einlassen soll. Ob wir wollen oder nicht. Der Stall wird uns bis zum Ende des Jahres erhalten bleiben."

„Ich verstehe nicht, dass Chesmu uns nicht helfen muss. Er war doch auch in der Nacht dabei."

„Ja …, das erste und wahrscheinlich letzte Mal war er ein Mitglied in unserem Stamm. Er ist doch von ganz alleine zu Até geschlichen, hat gebeichtet und seine Strafe vorgeschlagen."

„Ist er wirklich dein Bruder? Er könnte der Bruder von Bernardo sein."

Lachend setzte Aiyana die Arbeit fort. „Das ist eben Chesmu. Ich kann ihn auch verstehen. Es ist noch viel Angst in ihm. Für ihn ist es besser seine Zeit mit Travis zu verbringen. Große Krieger werden beide nicht. Dazu fehlt ihn der Kampf in den Augen."

Für Winona war es nicht möglich ihre Arbeit weiter zu machen. Zu sehr musste sie Lachen. „Wenn du Wynono fragst, dann haben wir davon eindeutig zu viel abbekommen."

Adams Tochter lehnte sich auf die Mistgabel. „Er war nur so böse, weil er so eine Angst um uns gehabt hat. Dass wir uns gegen den Bürgermeister gewehrt haben, fand er, glaube ich, nicht so schlimm."

Mit dem Daumen zeigte Sarah auf sich. „Ich denke, er war auch mächtig sauer, dass er so zusammengeschlagen wurde."

„Das sicher auch. ….. Bereust du, was wir im Frühjahr gemacht haben? Siehst du es jetzt als falsch an?"

Sarah sah an Aiyana vorbei und dachte nach. Dann, ganz langsam, schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Es war richtig, dass wir uns bemerkbar gemacht haben. Wenn keiner zeigt, was falsch ist, dann kann sich auch nichts verändern. Dann würde es keine Frauen wie Dr. Blackwell geben. Dann hätte Bridget auch nie Lehrerin werden können. Ich glaube fest daran, dass es nicht richtig ist, dass Frauen nur zum Kochen und Kinder bekommen geeignet sind."

„Du vergisst Wäsche waschen."

Mit der flachen Hand schlug sich Sarah gegen die Stirn. „Um Himmelwillen, die Männer haben Recht. Sogar so etwas Wesentliches vergesse ich, nur weil ich ein Mädchen bin."

„Deshalb ist es auch so wichtig, dass jede Frau einen Mann an ihrer Seite hat, der sie auf die wichtigen Dinge im Leben hinweist."

Fassungslos sahen Aiyana und Winona zur Stalltür. Dort standen Jerry und Sophie und sahen sie mitleidig an. „Und wenn man es von klein auf lernt, indem man im Haushalt früh mithilft, muss man auch nicht ständig ermahnt werden."

Sarah ließ die Mistgabel fallen und lief zu ihrer Schwester. „Bitte Sophie, sage mir jetzt, dass du das nur gesagt hast, um mich zu ärgern."

„Ich will dich nicht ärgern. Sondern dir helfen. Jerry hat doch Recht. Jeder hat seine Aufgabe in einer Ehe. Bei Pa und Ma ist es doch auch so. Sogar bei Aydo und Bridget macht jeder das, was er soll. Bridget würde doch nie auf die Idee kommen auf die Weide zu reiten und die Rinder zusammen zutreiben."

Wütend funkelte Sarah ihre Schwester an. „Aber sie macht es nicht, weil Wynono es ihr verbietet, sondern weil sie es nicht möchte."

„Weil sie es nicht kann. Frauen sind dazu nicht stark genug."

„Ach, halt doch die Klappe."

Kräftig stieß Winona gegen Jerrys Brustkorb, der sofort nach hinten wegkippte und nach Luft schnappte. Entsetzt kniete sich Sophie neben ihn. Sarah hingegen breitete unschuldig ihre Arme aus. „Ohhhhhhh, …. war das jetzt zu kräftig, oder bist du einfach nur zu schlapp?"

Wütend kam Sophie auf die Beine und stellte sich vor ihre Schwester. „Wie kannst du nur so gemein sein! Jerry sagt, du wirst später im Gefängnis landen, wenn du so weiter machst."

„Und du wirst hinter deinem Herd versauern und ein Kind nach dem anderen bekommen, während sich dein guter Jerry im Saloon vergnügen geht."

„Du ….. du …..!"

Sarah bekam ihre Mistgabel von Aiyana in die Hand gedrückt, welche sich dann zwischen die beiden Schwestern stellte. „Nimm Jerry und geht draußen spielen. Wir müssen hier unsere Arbeit machen."

„Du meinst eure Strafe ableisten. Ich zähle die Tage bis Pa wieder da ist. Der wird dir wieder zeigen wie sich ein Mädchen zu benehmen hat."

Aiyana trat einen Schritt zur Seite damit Winona nicht an ihr vorbei auf ihre Schwester losgehen konnte. Sophie half Jerry auf die Beine und mit wütendem Gemurmel verließen sie den Stall. Aiyana drehte sich zu Sarah und sah sie erstaunt an, als diese mit hängendem Kopf dastand. „Was ist, kleiner Schamane?"

„Ich weiß nicht, ob mich freuen soll, dass meine Eltern bald wiederkommen. Auf Ma freue mich schon, aber auf Pa …?"

„Hey, kleiner Schamane …,"

Zögerlich hob Sarah den Kopf. „… hin und wieder muss man Schmerzen in Kauf nehmen, wenn man einen Sieg erringen will."

„Ich weiß nicht, ob mir das auf dem Weg in den Stall helfen wird."

„Dann müssen wir in Zukunft noch genauer darüber nachdenken was mir machen, wenn wir in einen Kampf ziehen."

Selten sah Aiyana Sarah so traurig und nachdenklich. So nahm sie Sarah in den Arm und drückte sie fest. Ganz leise sprach sie mit ihr. „Wir sind ein Stamm und werden immer zusammenhalten. Ich werde immer bei dir sein und mit dir in einen Kampf ziehen, und ich werde mit dir zusammen die Strafe ertragen."

Leise schniefend drückte sich Sarah von Aiyana weg. „Du willst mit meinen Pa und mir in den Stall gehen?"

„tóš. Warum nicht?"

„Wynono wird das nie zulassen."

„Und dann wird eventuell auch lalá Ben es lassen."

Nicht viel aufgebauter nahm sich Winona die Box wieder vor. „Eher glaube ich daran, dass ich einen Jungen küsse, als dass mein Vater seine Meinung über den Stall ändert."

„Also, dann glaube ich an beides."

Mit schräg gelegtem Kopf und einem Blick, der alles sagte, sah Sarah zu Aiyana, die grinsend die Box ausmistete.

XXXX

Ganz langsam trabte Adam mit Sport auf sein Haus zu. Er hatte es nicht sehr eilig dort hinzukommen. Seit Wochen kam Dianne jeden Tag mit Francis zu ihnen. Einige Male war er sogar über Nacht geblieben. Dieses Kind machte nur zwei Dinge. Essen und brüllen. Mehr nicht. Gestern hatte er Bridget schon recht genervt gefragt, wie lange das so weiter gehen sollte. Er konnte weder vernünftig schlafen, noch in Ruhe im Büro arbeiten. Sie versuchte ihn zu beruhigen und zu erklären, dass es auch für Dianne nicht einfach wäre mit Mary-Beth und Francis. Auch sie litt an zu wenig Schlaf, weil das Baby so viel weinte. Und Joe schaffte es nicht, ihn ihr abzunehmen und zu beruhigen. Dazu sei Joe selber zu unruhig. Adam hatte bei der Erklärung nur mit den Augen gerollt. Zwar konnte er Francis wirklich nicht mit seinen Kindern vergleichen, aber auch sein Neffe war bereits mehrmals sanft in seinen Armen eingeschlafen. Und wenn er sich jetzt zuhause wieder einem Brüllkonzert aussetzen musste, dann würde er sich seinen kleinen Bruder mal ordentlich zur Brust nehmen.

Erleichtert stellte er vor dem Haus fest, dass er nur Kinderlachen hinter dem Haus hörte und kein Brüllen aus dem Haus. Adam band Sport fest und lief in den Garten um seine Kinder zu begrüßen, bevor er sich an die Arbeit im Büro machen wollte. Es gab noch eine Menge zu erledigen, bevor am Montag der Trail losgehen sollte. Wie jedes Jahr hatte ihm Riccardo in den Ohren gelegen, dass er mitkommen wollte. Er hat ihm dann versprochen, im nächsten Jahr ernsthaft darüber nachzudenken und mit Tico darüber zu reden. Zufrieden sah er, wie Chesmu und Travis vor dem Tipi saßen und an Pfeil und Bogen arbeiteten. Für Adam war es eine Erleichterung zu sehen, wie sich Chesmu immer mehr für seine Herkunft interessierte und sie nicht mehr ablehnte. Dann stockte er. Aus dem Augenwinkel hatte er eine Bewegung unten an der Quelle wahrgenommen. Genauer sah er hin, wer dort badete. Seine Augen sprangen fast aus den Augenhöhlen, und sein Mund stand weit offen. Immer näher lief er zum Wasser. Dort badete genüsslich Matȟó. Auf dem Rücken liegend ließ er sich im Wasser treiben. Ganz dicht stand Adam nun am Rand der Quelle und glaubte seinen Augen nicht. Dass der Bär auf der Farm wohnte war eine Sache, aber niemals sollte dieses Tier hier in seinem Garten, in seiner Quelle, ein Bad nehmen. Mit einem kalten Schauer sah er sich um, wo sein petite puce war. Nicht dass sie auf die Idee kam, mit dem Bären zusammen zu schwimmen. Inzwischen hatte Matȟó mitbekommen, dass jemand am Rand stand. Er drehte sich um und richtete sich auf. Auch wenn es nicht sein konnte, war Adam in diesem Moment der festen Überzeugung, der Bär würde lächeln. Und schon ahnte Adam was kommen würde. Er hob die Hand hoch und hielt sie weit ausgestreckt vor sich. „Denk nicht mal daran! Du wirst gleich nach Hause gehen. Aber auf den schnellsten Wege."

Die Augen von Matȟó zeigten Adam sehr deutlich, dass er ganz schnell aus dem Wasser wollte, aber nicht um nach Hause zu laufen. Zuerst dachte Adam daran, einfach los zu rennen, aber auch dann würde er es nicht verhindern können. Er hatte nur noch eine Chance.

„TRAVIS !"

Mit großen und gewaltigen Sprüngen kam Matȟó auf Adam zu gerannt. Und bevor er nur zwei mal Luft geholt hatte, fand er sich liegend auf dem Boden wieder. Mal wieder lag der Bär auf ihm und hauchte ihm sanft ins Ohr. Es dauerte nicht lange, und Travis und Chesmu knieten lachend rechts und links neben ihm. „Er hat dich so vermisst, Até."

„Chesmu, das ist nicht zum Lachen. Der Bär kann damit deine Schwester erdrücken."

Travis stand auf und befreite seinen Onkel von Matȟó. Behäbig erhob sich der Bär und schüttelte sich kräftig neben Adam, der sich gerade auf seine Hacken gesetzt hatte und erst einmal tief durchatmete. Dann legte sich der Bär auf den Rücken und ließ sich von der Sonne wärmen.

„Das würde er nie machen, Onkel Wynono. So begrüßt er nur dich. Er hat dich ganz besonders lieb."

Missmutig sah Adam zu dem Bären. „Was macht er hier? Ich habe nicht erlaubt, dass du ihn mitbringen darfst."

Chesmu zuckte mit der Schulter. „Er ist uns nachgelaufen, als wir uns entschieden haben, heute hier zu spielen. Als wir es merkten war wir schon fast hier."

Geschafft stand Adam auf und sah die zwei Jungs an. „Bringt ihn nach Hause. Es reicht, dass ich ihn dort akzeptieren muss, aber hier ist mein Zuhause und da dürfen nur Katzen und Hunde wohnen."

Fragend sah Chesmu ihn an. „Verkaufen wir in diesem Jahr alle Rinder? Und die Hühner, und …"

Sein Sohn sprach nicht weiter als er den Blick seines Vaters sah. Dieser zeigte nur mit ausgestrecktem Arm Richtung Farm.

Kopfschüttelnd lief Adam zum Haus. Jetzt musste er sich noch umziehen bevor er ins Büro gehen konnte. Mal wieder freute er sich auf die Wochen, die vor ihm lagen. Auch wenn es anstrengend war, hatte er dort seine Ruhe. Keine Billinghursts oder Barnetts, keine Kinder, kein Gebrüll, keine ausgegrabenen Kriegsbeile vom kleinen Stamm. Keine Koko oder Bridget, die ihm erklären wollten nicht immer alles so verbissen zu sehen. Er stand an der Tür zum Wohnzimmer, dann verschlug es ihm völlig die Sprache. Dort rannten George und Cholette herum, die genauso bunt aussahen wie Snuggles. Bridget stand mit hochrotem Kopf in der Mitte und rief die Zwei gerade zur Ordnung. Die Haustür ging auf und dort stand Dianne mit einem brüllenden Francis im Arm und einer weinenden Mary-Beth an der Hand.

Adam hob die Arme und signalisierte damit, dass er mit dieser Sache nichts zu tun haben wollte, was ihm einen sehr vielsagenden Blick von Bridget einbrachte. Er lief die Treppe hoch. Zog sich trockene Kleidung an und verließ das Haus so schnell er konnte.

XXX

Für einen Augenblick lehnte Adam seinen Kopf gegen den Sattel. Dann entschied er sich zu laufen. Steve hatte ihm gerade gesagt, dass Tom auf dem Weg in den Saloon war, um ein Bier zu trinken. Das kam Adam gerade Recht. Seinen Freund, ein Bier, mehr wollte er nach diesem Tag nicht. Vielleicht auch zwei Bier. Denn ob er vor Mitternacht nach Hause reiten würde, wusste er noch nicht. Auf keinen Fall wollte er sich heute noch irgendetwas von Bridget anhören müssen.

Er musste sich doch fragen, was er dem Großen Geist angetan hatte, dass er ihn so prüfte. Er war gerade auf der Höhe der Kutsche, als er wieder Kinderbrüllen hörte. Er sollte wirklich mal darüber nachdenken, den Rest seines Lebens einsam in einem Tipi auf einem Berg zu verbringen. Seine Augenbrauen hoben sich, und erst noch überrascht, dann aber erfreut sah er wie sein Vater die Kutsche verließ.

„Pa …!"

Ben drehte sich zu der vertrauten Stimme um. „Adam, mein Junge!"

Beide begrüßten sich herzlich. Dann schlug ihm Ben gegen den Arm. „Gut, dass du in der Stadt bist. Dann kannst du uns mit dem Gepäck helfen."

Schon wandte sich Ben der Kutsche zu. Adam war sich sicher, dass er nur inmitten eines bösen Traumes war, als Ben ihm ein kleines, brüllendes Bündel Mensch entgegen hielt. Adam traute seinen Augen und Ohren nicht.

„Susan, sag Hallo zu deinem Bruder Adam."


	131. Chapter 131

Adams Gesichtsausdruck spiegelte sehr deutlich wieder was er gerade dachte. Und da das sehr selten vorkam, konnte jeder, der ihn gerade ansah, genau erahnen was in diesem Moment durch seinen Kopf ging. Zum Glück jedoch waren fast alle nur drauf konzentriert, Susan genauer kennenzulernen und zu erfahren, wie es Ben und Emillia in England ergangen war. Wie schon während der gesamten Jahre seit sie sich kannten, wusste Koko bereits, als sie gehört hatte, mit was für einer Überraschung Hoss' Eltern nach Hause gekommen waren, dass Adam nicht nur wegen seinem Vater und seiner bevorstehenden Beichte, sehr schweigsam sein würde.

So gesellte sie sich zu ihm an den Kamin und hakte sich bei ihm unter. Schmunzelnd schaute sie ihn an und sprach ganz leise in der Sprache ihres Stammes. „Sieh es doch mal so, nun hast du noch ein wenig Zeit, bis er das eine oder andere hört oder sieht. Alle Aufmerksamkeit liegt bei deiner Schwester und nicht bei dir."

Mit der Hand zeigte Adam auf Susan und dann auf seinen Vater. „Koko, sag mir, was er sich dabei gedacht hat. Das ist …. so … so unnötig gewesen."

Koko musste auflachen und konnte Adam beim besten Willen nicht ernst nehmen. „Es war doch deine Idee, ihn nach England zu schicken, damit Emillia und er auch mal unter sich sein können."

Adam legte den Kopf schräg und presste die Lippen aufeinander. „Sicherlich nicht mit diesem Ergebnis. Sie sollten sich erholen. Mehr nicht."

„Also, das habe sie, wie man sieht."

„Koko, das ist nicht witzig. Sie sind doch keine zwanzig mehr. Was denkt sich mein Vater, wie er das schaffen soll. Vier Kinder im Haus. Da ist er doch spätestens in drei Wochen nicht mehr zu ertragen."

Ganz vorsichtig hob Koko einen Finger hoch. „Es wird nicht so lange dauern, aber nicht wegen den kleinen Kindern hier im Haus, sondern wenn er mitbekommt, was sein Ältester in einem Jahr alles angestellt hat."

Launisch zog Adam seinen Arm weg und legte diese dann übereinander. „Enola ruft nach dir."

„Tut sie nicht."

Koko lächelte nicht mehr, sondern sah ihren Freund nun ernst an. „Wynono, nicht die Wut lässt dich so reagieren, sondern es ist deine Angst, die gerade deine Worte formt."

Mit dem Kopf im Nacken atmete Adam aus. Bevor er Koko in die Augen blickte, sah er zu Emillia. „Ich verstehe ihn nicht. Wie kann er so verantwortungslos sein. Emillia hatte bei Sophies Geburt bereits ziemliche Probleme gehabt. Was wäre, wenn sie bei Susan gestorben wäre. Warum schafft er es nie weiter als bis zum nächsten Tag zu denken."

Auch Koko musste Luft holen, und nicht nur weil sie nach den richtigen Worten suchte. „Ich denke einfach, dass sie Beide genauso wenig damit gerechnet haben wie du, und dann ist es passiert. Versuche dich mit ihnen zu freuen und bedenke dabei, Emillia steht dort und sieht sehr glücklich aus und dein Vater auch, obwohl es im ersten Augenblick sicher für beide auch nicht einfach war damit zurecht zu kommen."

Koko sah zu Susan. „Nicht jedes Kind bringt Glück, Zufriedenheit und Liebe ins Haus."

„In diesem Punkt kann ich dir völlig Recht geben. Sie verschaffen einem grauen Haare. Mehr nicht."

„Das wird Ben sicher auch von dir sagen, wenn ihr zwei gemütlich am Kamin sitzt und euch über das letzte Jahre unterhaltet."

Adam ließ die Arme fallen. „Für den Kamin ist es zu warm, und ich habe keine Zeit."

Er ließ Koko stehen und lief zur Tür, um sich seinen Gurt umzuschnallen und den Hut zu nehmen. Dann versuchte er seinen Vater und vor allem Bridget nicht direkt anzusehen. Sie hatte ihm gestern schon gesagt, dass wegrennen nichts bringen würde. In seinen Augen rannte er aber nicht davon. Er hatte wirklich keine Zeit, mit seinem Vater in Ruhe zu reden, und es hatte sich bisher nicht die passende Gelegenheit ergeben. „Wenn ihr mich alle entschuldigen würdet, … ich habe noch einen Termin in der Stadt."

Wenn Adam nun gehofft hatte, einfach gehen zu können, hatte er sich mal wieder geirrt. Sein Vater kam zu ihm an die Tür und schaute ihn besorgt an. „Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir, mein Junge? Bereits als wir vorgestern angekommen sind, hattest du kaum Zeit, und gestern habe ich dich gar nicht zu Gesicht bekommen."

Selbstbewusst setzte sich Adam denn Hut auf und vermied es dabei ganz bewusst seinen Vater direkt anzusehen. „Ich habe noch eine Menge zu erledigen. Übermorgen geht der Trail los. Ich denke nicht, dass du vergessen hast, wie die Tage und Wochen davor immer aussahen."

Ben ließ etwas die Schultern sinken, aber da er seinem Sohn nicht zu deutlich zeigen wollte wie enttäuscht er war, richtete er sich unverzüglich wieder auf. „Natürlich nicht, aber morgen Mittag sehen wir uns."

„Das kann ich noch nicht sagen. Bridget und die Kinder kommen auf jeden Fall, aber ob ich es schaffen werde, …"

Ben öffnete die Tür und betrachtete Adam nun doch etwas argwöhnisch. „Na, fünf Minuten wirst du ja noch für deinen Vater irgendwo opfern können."

„Habe ich doch heute schon."

Für einen kurzen Moment schloss Adam die Augen und rief sich zur Ordnung. „Pa, nach dem Trail habe ich Zeit. Dann können wir über alles reden. Jetzt könnte ich keine Minute still sitzen, da ich immer im Hinterkopf habe, was noch zu erledigen ist. Aber ich freue mich, dass ihr endlich wieder da seid."

„Es ist gut wieder hier zu sein. So schön es in England auch war. Mein Zuhause ist hier bei euch."

Adam nickte und lief zu Sport. Nachdenklich sah Ben ihm nach und fragte sich, womit sein Sohn gerade zu kämpfen hatte. Dass es der Trail war, konnte er nicht so richtig glauben.

XX

Nervös zuppelte Eaton an seiner Jacke herum. Finn stieß ihn leicht an die Schulter und nahm ihn dann auf den Arm. „Warum bist du so nervös?"

„Ich habe noch nie geheiratet."

„Und damit wirst du dir auch noch viele Jahre Zeit lassen."

„Aber …"

Eaton spielte mit seinen Fingern und schaute nach unten um nicht zu zeigen, dass er trotzdem noch nervös war. „… Mama hat vorhin zu Giovanna gesagt, sie ist so nervös wie an ihrem ersten Schultag, und ich weiß wie es an meinen ersten Tag in der Schule war. Craig hatte mir nämlich erzählt, Mr. Jenkins würde jeden Erstklässler erst einmal testen, und wer nicht richtig rechnen und lesen kann, würde dann nicht mit seinem Namen aufgerufen werden, sondern nur als Babyboy und Babygirl. Und so einen Angsthasen wie mich würde Mr. Jenkins mit ins Indianerdorf nehmen. Dort würde ich dann die ganze Nacht am Marterpfahl festgebunden werden mit …"

Eatons blaue Augen wurden riesengroß, als er an das dachte, was Craig ihm erzählt hatte. „… Hunderten von Wölfen."

Zwar lächelte Finn, aber leise fragte er sich, was später mal aus Craig werden würde. Wahrscheinlich ein Cowboy, der noch schlimmer als Tico war. „Aber recht schnell hast du dann sicher festgestellt, dass Craig mal wieder übertrieben hat, mit dem einzigen Zweck dir Angst einzujagen."

„Ich wusste ja, dass er mich immer ärgert, und Mr. Jenkins so etwas sicher nicht macht, aber nervös war ich trotzdem. Wie jetzt."

Mit gespieltem Ernst schaute Finn Rose' Sohn an. „Dann sollte ich deine Mutter wohl besser nicht heiraten, und du wirst mit ihr dann weiter im Waisenhaus wohnen."

„NEIN!"

Eaton lachte los, als er sah, dass Finn anfing zu schmunzeln. „Dann gibst du mir die Erlaubnis, dass deine Mutter und ich heiraten, und du fort an mein Sohn bist?"

Eaton lehnte sich in den Armen von Finn etwas zurück. „Mhhh …, wenn ich mein Pferd behalten darf, obwohl wir nun in der Stadt wohnen?"

„Das Pferd gehört zum Waisenhaus. Also zu Giovanna und ihrem Mann."

Ein Grinsen breitete sich auf Eatons Gesicht aus. „Ich teile meine Mama nur, wenn ich ein Pferd bekomme."

Finn blies die Backen auf und schob seinen Hut zurück. „So ein Pferd kostet eine Menge Geld."

„Meine Mama ist die beste Mama, die es gibt."

Finn setzte Eaton ab und reichte ihm die Hand. „Das ist ein Argument, das mich überzeugt. Du bekommst dein Pferd."

Eaton nahm die dargebotene Hand an und grinste dabei frech über beide Ohren. „Und du meine Mama."

„Nicht ganz einfach mit dir Geschäfte zu machen."

Eaton warf sich gegen Finn und umarmte ihn. „Ich hätte dich auch ohne Pferd genommen, …. Papa."

Eaton bekam nicht mit wie Finn kurz die Luft anhielt. Auch wenn er Eaton von nun an als seinen Sohn ansah, war es doch ein etwas gewöhnungsbedürftiges Gefühl es auch zu hören.

„Bin ich noch rechtzeitig?"

„Natürlich. Es hätte mich auch erschüttert, wenn du diesen Termin vergessen hättest. Da du ja nie etwas vergisst, hätte ich es als einen persönlichen Affront gegen mich ges…"

Adam hob die Hand und schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. „Finn …, es ist gut."

Finn hatte Eaton los gelassen, der nun mit dem Rücken an ihm gelehnt stand und Adam angrinste. „Ich habe Mama gegen ein Pferd getauscht."

Amüsiert zog Adam die linke Augenbraue hoch und ging in die Hocke. „Nur ein Pferd?"

Er schielte nun nach oben zu Finn. „Ich denke, also, ich hoffe, da hättest du noch mehr verlangen können."

Aus dem Augenwinkel bemerkte Adam genau wie Finn Luft holte. So schob er Eatons Hut zurecht und erhob sich wieder. „Finn, ich habe einen Scherz gemacht. Allerdings frage ich mich, warum ihr die Hochzeit vorverlegt habt."

Kurz fasste sich Finn an die Stirn und versuchte sein inneres Gleichgewicht nicht zu verlieren. „Das kann ich dir sehr schnell beantworten. Obwohl ich mich in den letzten Wochen bereits mehrmals gefragt habe, warum ich darauf so einen Wert lege, da mich dein Verhalten was die Hochzeit anbelangt doch etwas nachdenklich stimmt."

„Finn, du bist doch nicht etwa nervös?"

„Natürlich nicht. Warum sollte ich? Das, was gleich passiert, ist nur ein notwendiger bürokratischer Vorgang. Mehr nicht. Aber um zurück zukommen auf deine Frage, …."

„Deswegen verstehe ich auch diese plötzliche Eile nicht."

Beide Hände legte Finn auf die Schultern von Eaton um Ruhe zu bewahren. „Mein lieber Adam, ich bin nur froh, dass wir im geschäftlichen Bereich nicht diese sprachlichen Schwierigkeiten haben wie teilweise im privaten Bereich. Mehrmals habe ich versucht, dir diese Frage zu beantworten."

Adam zuckte mit den Schultern. „Und warum machst du es dann nicht?"

Adam mochte es hin und wieder, Finn auf diese Art und Weise zu necken. Noch immer hatte sein Partner ihn in dieser Hinsicht nicht durchschaut. So holte Finn zum wiederholten Male tief Luft. „Wenn du mich nicht wieder unterbrechen würdest, …"

Für einen Augenblick rechnete Finn damit, dass Adam erneut etwas sagen würde, aber schnell setzte er seinen Satz fort, als er merkte, dass Adam schwieg. „Da du zum eigentlichen Termin nicht hier sein wirst, haben Rose und ich entschieden, dass wir heute heiraten. Wir wollten uns im neuen Haus einleben, bevor Eaton wieder in die Schule muss. Wie du siehst, hat es nur einen organisatorischen Zweck, obwohl ich dir in dieser Hinsicht keine Rechenschaft ablegen müsste."

Adam kratzte sich am Hals und sah dabei in den Himmel. „Dass du mich unbedingt dabei haben wolltest spielt also keine Rolle?"

„So langsam muss ich mich fragen, Adam, warum dich bis zum heutigen Tage noch keiner erschossen hat. Jemand, der so von sich überzeugt ist, musst doch einen Sack voll Feinde haben und als einzigen Freund nur sein Spiegelbild besitzen."

Lachend tippte Adam mit dem Finger gegen Finns Brust. „Ich habe mehr als einen Freund, und du bist einer davon. Und nun entspann dich und lass uns rein gehen."

Adam drehte Finn zur Tür des Sheriff Büros. „Aber eine Frage musst du mir noch beantworten. Warum im Büro von Tom?"

Finn schnalzte mit der Zunge und sah Adam erneut mit einem Blick an, als hätte er ihm gerade erzählt, dass er ihr Projekt an Senator Francois verkauft hätte. „Ich gehe davon aus, dass du mich mal wieder ärgern willst. Wobei das ein sehr ungünstiger Zeitpunkt wäre. Adam, Mr. Billinghurst ist nicht mein Geistlicher. Ich vertraue da nur dem Pfarrer aus meiner Heimatgemeinde. Hier kann ich doch überhaupt nicht sicher sein, das Mr. Billinghurst ein echter Pfarrer ist. So viel ich weiß, kann man im Saloon alles bekommen. Sicherlich auch die Erlaubnis das Wort Gottes zu verbreiten."

Lachend öffnete Adam die Tür und ließ Finn mit Eaton zuerst eintreten. Vielleicht sollte er den Pastor bei einer guten Gelegenheit nach seinem Zertifikat fragen. Das würde ihrem Verhältnis sicher eine neue Würze verpassen.

Xxxx

Ben legte den Brief beiseite und schaute auf den Stapel der noch vor ihm lag. Niemals hätte er gedacht, dass sich in einem Jahr so viel ansammeln würde. Zwar hatte Adam das Meiste bearbeitet, aber trotzdem wollte er sich einen Überblick verschaffen über die Post, die noch an ihn gerichtet war, auch wenn sie die Ponderosa betraf. Schmunzelnd sah er auf einige der Briefe. Es gab noch eine Menge alter Geschäftspartner, die noch immer ihn als Verantwortlichen der Ponderosa sahen und nicht Adam. Sein Lächeln erstarb, als er an seinen Ältesten dachte. Adam hatte ihn vor dem Trail nicht noch einmal besucht. Hatte er schon wieder einen Fehler gemacht, weil er ihm nicht früher von Susan berichtet hatte? Aber er kannte doch seinen Sohn. Hätte er ihm von der Schwangerschaft geschrieben, hätte sich Adam wieder Monate lange Sorgen um Emillia gemacht. Und gerade weil sie alle nicht wussten wie sie und das Kind die Schwangerschaft verkraften würden, hatte er nichts davon geschrieben. Ben lehnte sich zurück und dachte an die Monate in England und wie sie selber von den Neuigkeiten überrascht worden waren. Jedoch hatte Ben den Eindruck gewonnen, dass es für Emillia gerade gut war, dass sie nicht Zuhause waren. So hatte sie sich die meiste Zeit entspannen können, und die Mutter von Finn war ihr in der Zeit nicht nur eine gute Freundin geworden. Mrs. O'Sullivan hatte immer ein Auge auf Emillia und sorgte für eine gute Mischung von Aktivitäten und Erholung.

Etwas melancholisch schaute Ben die Treppe hoch. Dort waren gerade Francis und Susan dabei auszutesten, wer von ihnen beiden am lautesten weinen konnte. Wenn er nur wüsste, was der Grund von Adam war, dass er nicht noch auf einen Schluck Cognac vorbeigekommen war. Es konnte doch nicht nur an der Sache mit Susan liegen. Warum redete Adam nicht mit ihm, wenn es was gab, das er in den Augen seines Sohnes falsch gemacht hatte? Er versuchte ihn doch zu verstehen, und bevor sie nach England gefahren waren, hatte er nicht den Eindruck gehabt, dass wieder etwas zwischen ihnen stand.

Wie konnte er also etwas falsch gemacht haben, wenn er überhaupt nicht im Lande war? Ben schloss die Augen und versuchte nicht wütend auf Adam zu werden. Aber da konnte Emillia noch so oft sagen, er sollte Geduld mit seinem Jungen haben. Wenn jemand so kompliziert wie Adam war, dann konnte das teilweise sehr schwierig sein. Auch wenn man sich alle Mühe der Welt gab. Warum war er nicht einfach am Abend vorbeigekommen und hatte ihm an den Kopf geworfen, was in seinen Augen schon wieder nicht so gelaufen war, wie er sich das gedacht hatte.

Ben merkte wie er seine rechte Hand zur Faust geballt hatte. Dann jedoch wurde seine Aufmerksamkeit in die obere Etage gelenkt. Dort schrien jetzt nicht nur die kleinsten Mitbewohner des Hauses, sondern auch seine beiden hübschen Töchter hatten sich mal wieder in den Haaren. Wie schon so oft in den letzten Tagen.

Auch sie hatten sich in den vergangen Monaten sehr verändert. Besonders Sarah sah man es an, dass sie mit großen Schritten dabei war, eine junge Dame zu werden. Gestern hatte er zu Emillia gesagt, dass es an der Zeit war, mit ihr zu reden, dass sie nicht mehr ständig wie ein Junge in Hosen durch die Gegend rennen sollte.

Noch immer zurückgelehnt lauschte er dem Gezeter vom oben.

„Das kannst du nicht machen."

„Ach, warum nicht? Macht das ein Mädchen nicht?"

„Das darf ein Junge in deinem Alter auch nicht machen."

Ein wütendes Stampfen kam der Treppe immer näher. „Dann schau genau zu, wie ich das jetzt mache."

„SARAH, ….! Bleib hier!"

Mit sehr energischem Schritt und einer großen Tasche rannte Bens älteste Tochter die Treppe herunter. Ben veränderte seine Position nicht. Nur seine Stimme war noch tiefer als sie sonst schon war. „Kannst du mir bitte verraten, was du hier für einen Aufstand veranstaltest?"

Erschrocken blieb Sarah am Fuß der Treppe stehen. Sie hatte eigentlich gedacht, bei dem Lärm im Haus wäre ihr Vater schon längst draußen. So biss sie sich auf die Lippen und dachte schnell nach.

„Jetzt wirst du sehen, dass man das nicht macht. Pa wird dir das schon sagen."

Sophie stand oben am Rand der Treppe und schaute ihre Schwester mit einem leicht überheblichen Blick an. Sarah konnte nur mit den Augen rollen, als sie zu Sophie sah. Dann wandte sie sich mit erhobenen Kinn ihrem Vater zu. „Ich verbringe die Ferien bei Bridget."

Ganz langsam lehnte sich Ben vor und zog jedes seiner Worte in die Länge. „Du machst was?"

Sarah lief einige Schritte auf den Tisch zu. „Ich verbringe die Ferien …."

Erstaunt sah Sarah zu ihrem Vater, wie dieser seinen Stuhl zurück gestoßen hatte und um den Schreibtisch herumlief, um dann mit den Händen in die Seite gestemmt vor ihr zu stehen. „Das haben ich verstanden, junges Fräulein. Nur frage ich mich, wie du auf so eine absurde Idee kommen kannst. Wir sind noch nicht mal eine Woche wieder da."

Ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken sah ihn Sarah weiter herausfordernd an. „Es ist mir hier zu unruhig."

„Wie bitte?"

Mit der Zunge schnalzend und die Augen zur Decke gerichtet, stellte Sarah ihre Tasche ab. Ben war kurz davor vollends die Beherrschung zu verlieren, als er die Reaktion seiner Tochter sah. Er hatte es doch schon vor der Abreise geahnt, dass es keine gute Idee war, sie ein Jahr bei Adam zu lassen.

„Dann eben verständlicher. Es ist mir zu laut hier. Das Brüllen hält ja keiner aus."

Ben streckte ihr den Zeigefinger entgegen und versuchte weiter in ruhigem, aber bestimmtem Ton mit ihr zu sprechen. „Statt dich darüber zu freuen, dass du nicht nur Tante geworden bist, sondern auch noch eine Schwester hast, meckerst du seit Tagen herum. Dieses Benehmen kannst du ganz schnell ablegen."

Mit einer Schnute, die sie schon als Dreijährige perfekt beherrscht hatte, legte sie die Arme übereinander. „Ich habe mich auf Mum und dich gefreut, aber dieses Baby stand nicht auf meinem Wunschzettel. Musste das sein?"

Es kam selten vor, dass Ben sprachlos war. Aber jetzt war er zu fassungslos auch nur einen Ton sagen zu können. Da keine Reaktion erfolgte nahm Sarah an, dass sie diesen Kampf gewonnen hatte. Sie schnappte sich ihre Reisetasche und lief zur Tür. Stocksteif blieb sie jedoch kurz davor stehen, als sie die donnernde Stimme ihres Vaters hörte.

„DU KOMMST AUGENBLICKLICH HIERHER ZURÜCK !"

Sarah drehte sich um, ging aber nicht zurück. Sie sah jedoch wie Sophie auf dem Mittelabsatz der Treppe stand und nur den Kopf schüttelte. „Es sind Ferien, Pa, und die möchte ich mit meinen Freunden verbringen und in Ruhe an meinen Kräuterbüchern arbeiten. Und das kann ich HIER nicht."

Bevor Ben jedoch antworte konnte ertönte die überhebliche Stimme von Sophie. „Ach, willst du dich wie im letzten Sommer wieder erschießen lassen, weil du wie ein Junge in den Wäldern rumläufst?"

Der Kopf von Ben zuckte von Sophie zu Sarah und wieder zurück. „Erschießen? Wer wurde erschossen?"

Stöhnend verdrehte Sarah die Augen und wollte zur Tasche greifen. „Du bleibst hier, Fräulein. Ich warte auf eine Antwort."

„Soll es doch die Petze erzählen."

„Ich bin keine Petze. Denkst du, Pa wird nicht erfahren, was du ALLES angestellt hast?"

Genauso wie ihr Vater sie nun fixierte, waren die Augen von Sarah auf ihn gerichtet. „Ich höre!"

„Wir haben nur nach dem Ahronsirup geschaut."

Sophie lachte bitter los. „Und dabei mit Kugeln um euch geschossen. Ohne Riccardo wärst du nun tot. Genauso wie Rusty."

Schluckend löste Sarah den Blick von ihren Vater und sah zu Boden. Noch immer fiel es ihr schwer an Rusty zu denken. Das veränderte Verhalten seiner Tochter veranlasste Ben, mehrmals mit den Augen blinzeln, und er sah sie nachdenklich an. Ohne Sophie anzusehen zeigte er mit der Hand nach oben. „Sophie, geh in dein Zimmer, damit ich mit Sarah in Ruhe sprechen kann."

„Aber Pa .."

„Sophie!"

Er hörte wie Sophie laut ausatmete und dann wieder nach oben lief. Er wartete noch bis er hörte wie sich ihre Zimmertür schloss. Dann trat er einen Schritt näher an seine Tochter heran. „Sarah, was ist mit Rusty passiert?"

Sarahs Blick war immer noch zu Boden gerichtet. „Sie hat mir das Leben gerettet, aber dafür musste sie sterben."

Die selbstbewusste Stimme, die Bens Tochter vor wenigen Minuten noch hatte, war verschwunden. Nun stand vor ihm sein kleines Mädchen, das damit kämpfte nicht zu weinen. Er hob ihr Kinn an und konnte sehen wie fest sie sich auf die Lippen biss. „Erzähl mir bitte was passiert ist."

Drei Anläufe brauchte Sarah. Erst dann hatte sie die Kraft darüber zu reden. „Roy hatte sich mit seinen Männern am Creek versteckt. Wir wollten eigentlich, …"

„Roy? Wer ist Roy?"

Tief holte Sarah Luft. „Der Mann, der damals die Pferde von Hoss und Koko gestohlen hatte."

Entsetzt schossen die Augenbrauen von Ben in die Höhe. Noch gut konnte er sich erinnern, wie skrupellos dieser und seine Männer waren. „Was hat er hier gemacht? Pferde gestohlen?"

Sarah schüttelte den Kopf. „Er hat die Bank überfallen."

Ben packte Sarah am Arm damit sie weiter sprach. „Und dann? Was ist dann passiert."

Deutlich war Ben anzumerken, wie erregt er war. „Ich habe ihn wiedererkannt, und er mich auch, und dann schoss er auf mich, aber …."

Sie konnte nicht weitersprechen, und Ben packte sie nun an beiden Oberarmen. „Und dann ….? Sarah, … nun red schon!"

Seine Tochter schaute wieder auf den Boden. „Rusty hat die meisten Kugeln abbekommen, da sie .."

„Meine Güte, wie oft hat dieser Kerl auf dich geschossen?"

„Es war ein Schrotgewehr."

Ben spürte wie sämtliche Farbe aus seinem Gesicht entwich. „Was ist mit dir passiert?"

„Ich war nur etwas am Bein verletzt, aber Riccardo musste …"

Etwas drückte Ben Sarah von sich weg um auf ihre Beine zu sehen. „Wo? Und was heißt nur etwas?"

Sarah befreite sich von ihrem Vater und ging einen Schritt zurück. „Ich habe doch gesagt, es war nicht schlimm, aber Riccardo musste Rusty erschießen. Das war schlimm."

Verständnisvoll versuchte Ben sie anzusehen. „Sarah, wenn ein Tier so verletzt ist, dass …"

Mit Tränen in den Augen schrie Sarah ihn an. „Rusty war nicht nur ein Tier. Sie war Wynono's und mein Hund, und Wynono war nicht mal da, als es passierte. Er konnte sich nicht von ihr verabschieden. Sogar Riccardo hat geweint."

Wütend drehte sich Sarah um und rannte aus dem Haus. Verblüfft stand Ben da, sah auf die geöffnete Tür und wusste nicht, was er nun wieder falsch gemacht hatte. Er hatte ihr doch zugehört und in einem ruhigen Ton mit ihr gesprochen.

Er zuckte zusammen, als Dianne neben ihm stand. „Es war nicht einfach für die Kinder und Bridget. Adam war auf dem Trail, und Joe und ich versuchten ihr zu helfen so gut es eben ging."

Es dauerte bis Ben verstand. Dann sah er Dianne verwundert an. „Adam war ohne Joe auf dem Trail?"

Dianne war gerade im Begriff gewesen weiter zur Küche zu laufen, als sie Ben schulterzuckend ein wenig traurig ansah. „Adam musste ihn hier lassen, da sich Joe nicht so schnell erholt hatte wie Riccardo."

Mit der Hand rieb sich Ben über die Stirn und versuchte Diannes Worten zu folgen. „Joe war auch am Creek?"

„Nein. Das passierte ja erst später. Joe und Riccardo wurden angeschossen, als sie sich gegen die Armee gestellt haben, die sich fast alle Pferde von der Ranch geholt hat."

Bens Mund stand weit offen, und seine Augen wanderten von der offenen Tür zu Dianne, die nun weiter zur Küche lief. „Ich erzähl es dir später, Ben. Ich muss mich um das Essen von Francis und Susan kümmern."

Ben sah zur Treppe, und es fiel ihn nur eins ein, was er nun machen konnte.

„EMILLIA!"

XXXX

Es schmerzte schon beinahe, so schräg hatte Ben den Kopf gelegt und betrachtete sich die Kirche. Er hatte gerade einige Einkäufe erledigt und die Post abgeholt, als er verwundert feststellte, dass es eine neue Kirche in Virginia City gab.

So stand er nun bereits zehn Minuten davor und sah sie sich genau an.

„Sie ist ein Augenmerk geworden."

Freundlich lächelnd stellte sich Ben gerade hin und sah den Pfarrer an. „In der Tat Mr. Billinghurst. In der Tat. Obwohl die alte Kirche auch ihren Charme hatte."

Zwar sah der Pfarrer nicht unfreundlich aus, aber Ben beschlich das Gefühl, dass er sich ihm gegenüber etwas distanziert verhielt. „Das hatte sie. Gerade wenn man bedenkt, dass sie eins der ersten Gebäude hier im Ort war, ist es umso bedauerlicher was mit ihr passiert ist."

„Was ist passiert? Gab es einen größeren Sturm? Obwohl …"

Ben blickte sich um. „Dann würden mehr neue Gebäude hier stehen. Eine Kirche hält ja doch Einiges aus, gerade weil sie hauptsächlich aus Stein gebaut war."

Mit übereinandergelegten Fingerspitzen und einer sehr leisen Stimme voller Bedauern sah Billinghurst auf den Platz an dem sich die alte Kirche befunden hatte. „Sie hat so manchen schweren Sturm überstanden. Schwerer Schneefall konnten ihr nichts anhaben. Hagelkörner, die so groß wie Steine waren, haben ihre Grundmauern nicht erschüttert. Jedem noch so starken Wind konnte sie trotzen, aber …"

Nun sah der Pfarrer Ben kopfschüttelnd an. „… gegen Ihre Tochter und Ihren Enkelsohn konnte die Kirche nicht standhalten."

Die Stirn von Ben zog Falten, die tiefer als jeder Canyon waren. „Meine Tochter und mein Enkelsohn sind der Grund, dass wir eine neue Kirche brauchten? Jetzt übertreiben Sie aber, Mr Billinghurst."

Theatralisch atmete der Pfarrer aus. „Ich wünschte, es wäre so. Aber leider! … Mr. Cartwright, es ist bis heute für mich unverständlich, wie Sie Ihre beiden Töchter nur bei Ihren Sohn lassen konnten. Es war doch vorherzusehen, dass das kein gutes Ende nehmen würde."

„Mr. Billnghurst, nun sollte Sie die sprichwörtliche Kirche mal im Dorf lassen. Ich weiß, dass Sie mit meinem Sohn hier und da einige Unstimmigkeiten hatten, aber ich würde ihm meine Kinder jederzeit wieder anvertrauen. Nur weil er einen anderen Glauben hat als Sie oder ich, bedeutet es nicht, dass er ein schlechter Mensch ist."

„Mr. Cartwright, …"

Billinghurst sah Ben an, als wenn er ihm gerade mitteilen müsste, dass sein gesamtes Hab und Gut ein Opfer der Flammen geworden war. „.. Das, was in Ihrer Abwesenheit passiert ist, hat nicht im Geringsten mit Gott zu tun, oder damit was Ihr Sohn glaubt. Das hat damit zu tun, dass sich Ihr Sohn immer mehr den gottlosen Indianern anschließt und Ihre Art des Denkens übernimmt. Und leider … leider gibt er dieses Verhalten an seine Kinder und Ihre Tochter weiter. Zum Glück konnten wir durch Jeremiah Sophie vor Schlimmerem bewahren."

Ben stemmte die Hände in die Seite. Es musste wie es aussah, wirklich an Nevada liegen, dass es ihm hier so schwer fiel sich zu beherrschen. In England wurden seine Geduld und seinen Nerven selten so strapaziert wie hier in den letzten zwei Wochen. „Ich denke, Mr. Billinghurst, wir sollten dieses Gespräch nun beenden bevor es eine Wendung nimmt, die keiner von uns Beiden möchte."

„Und ich dachte, Sie wären anders als Ihr Sohn. Aber so wie es aussieht, sind Sie auch nicht in der Lage der Wahrheit ins Auge zu sehen und zu ihren Fehlern zu stehen."

Bens Brustkorb blähte sich auf und sein Geduldsfaden zerriss mit einem lauten Krachen. „MEIN SOHN UND ICH STEHEN IMMER ZU UNSEREN FEHLERN, UND ICH BIN NOCH NIE VOR ETWAS DAVONGERANNT!"

Selbstherrlich stand der Pastor vor Ben und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nun weiß ich, woher Ihr Sohn das hat. Aber gut, wenn Sie zu Ihren Fehlern stehen, dann auch zu denen die Ihr Sohn begeht, da es nur durch Ihr Versagen in seiner Erziehung erst so weit kommen konnte …."

Der Pastor schloss die Augen und drehte sich so, dass er, als er sie wieder öffnete, auf den Platz blickte auf dem zu Weihnachten das Unglück seinen Lauf genommen hatte. „… Es war eine wunderschöne Messe. Die Kirche war bis auf den letzten Platz besetzt."

Billinghurst legte eine theatralische Pause ein, die Ben noch mehr in den Wahnsinn trieb. „Ich war gerade dabei die Predigt zu halten, als …"

Er legte die Hand vor die Augen und sah nach oben in den Himmel. „Verzeihen Sie mir, Mr. Cartwright, aber die Ereignisse zu Weihnachten belasten mich immer noch so sehr. Ständig höre ich das Schreien der Kinder. Das Weinen der Frauen und die Verletzten, Mr. Cartwright …."

Schmerzerfüllt sah er nun zu Ben. „.. die vielen Verletzten, und das nur, weil Ihr Sohn Ihrer Tochter nicht beibringen will, wie sich ein Mädchen zu verhalten hat. Es gibt einen Grund, warum der Mann über der Frau steht. Ich kann Ihrer Tochter gar keinen Vorwurf machen. Sie ist ja überhaupt nicht in der Lage einzuschätzen, was ihr Handeln nach sich ziehen kann."

Blitzschnell wie eine Klapperschlange packte der Pastor Bens Arm. „Sie müssen sie züchtigen, damit sie weiß, dass ihr Platz später in einem Haus sein wird, in dem ein Mann das Sagen hat. Niemals könnte sie Medizin studieren. Keine Frau kann die Komplexität des Arztberufs erfassen oder begreifen."

Ganz langsam zog Ben seinen Arm weg. Und genauso langsam sprach er nun mit dem Pastor. „Mr. Billinghurst, ich würde es begrüßen, wenn Sie mir nun endlich erklären würden, was mit der Kirche passiert ist, und in welchen Zusammenhang die Ereignisse zu meiner Familie stehen."

Tief erschüttert holte Billinghurst tief Luft. „Durch Ihre Kinder brannte die Kirche bis auf ihre Grundmauern nieder."

„Durch meine Kinder? Blödsinn!"

„Leider nicht. Durch Ihre Tochter, die wie eine Megäre auf der Bank stand und durch ihr ungehöriges Verhalten dafür sorgte, dass ihr Bruder anfing sich wie ein Wilder mit den anständigen Gemeindemitglieder zu schlagen, wobei dann ihr …"

„WIE BITTE?"

„Ich hatte gehofft, dass Sie das genauso erschüttern wird, wie es mich erschüttert hat. Es war der Tag der Nächstenliebe, des Friedens, und er endete schlimmer als jedes sündige Fest in der Hölle. Sie müssen sich das Bild vor Augen halten, Mr. Cartwright. Ihre Tochter schlimmer als jede Furie, Ihr Sohn schlimmer als jeder besoffene Goldgräber im Saloon und Ihr Enkel, der in diesem Chaos nichts Besseres zu tun hatte, als mit seinem Freund, welcher der Sohn einer Hure ist, den Baum umzuwerfen, damit die Kirche Feuer fängt."

Ben stand mit offenen Mund vor dem Pastor und war unfähig etwas zu sagen. Mr. Billinghurst nahm dies zum Anlass, die Geschehnisse, wie sie in seinen Augen abgelaufen waren, in sämtlichen bunten Facetten auszumalen.

Immer noch fassungslos erreichte er eine gute Stunde später die Ponderosa. Er hatte die Tür noch nicht richtig geöffnet, da brüllte er schon in den Raum.

„EMILLIA!"

XXXX

„Bist du gewachsen, Riccardo?"

Stolz streckte sich Riccardo noch etwas mehr, aber winkte mit der Hand ab, als wenn das nichts Besonderes wäre. „Nur ein wenig."

Sally ließ den Pinsel in den Farbeimer fallen und trat dichter an ihren Freund heran. „Eine ganze Menge sogar. Wir haben uns doch nur drei Wochen nicht gesehen."

„Dreieinhalb."

Zuerst sah ihn Sally von oben bis unten an. Dann blieb sie an seinen Augen haften, und sie sah zweimal hin. „Hat dir schon mal jemand gesagt, dass deine Augen so einen besonderen Glanz haben? Das ist mir vorher noch nie aufgefallen."

Riccardo verschränkte die Arme und ging einen Schritt zurück. „Konntest du ja auch nicht. Du hast ja DEINE Augen nur bei Mike gehabt."

„Mike und ich haben uns schon lange nicht mehr getroffen."

Gekonnt überspielte Riccardo wie sehr ihn das freute. Er nahm sich wieder die Wand vor an der er bereits seit einer halben Stunde strich. „Wahrscheinlich hatte er es satt, zu sehen wie ihr alle Lorenzo anhimmelt. …. SALLY …!"

Sally hatte ihn mit so einer Wucht in den Rücken gestoßen, dass er sich mit beiden Händen an der Wand abstützen musste um nicht umzufallen. Wütend drehte er sich um und sah in das lachende Gesicht von Simons Tochter, die auf die Wand zeigte. „Ich glaube da musst du noch einmal nacharbeiten, sonst bekommst du Ärger mit Tom."

„Du aber auch."

Schnell lief er an ihr vorbei, um seine Hände auch gegen ihre Wand zu drücken. Immer noch lachend hielt Sally ihn fest, indem sie sich an Riccardo festklammerte. „Ich warne dich!"

Geschickt befreite sich Riccardo aus der Umklammerung. „Entschuldige dich, und ich lasse deine Wand in Ruhe."

„Nö. Das hast du verdient gehabt."

„Weil ich die Wahrheit gesagt habe?"

Grinsend hielt Riccardo seine Hände in die Richtung der Wand. „Sag mal, bist du eifersüchtig auf Lorenzo?"

„Ja."

Erschrocken über sich selbst versuchte Riccardo nicht zu zeigen, wie unangenehm es ihm war, das ihm das gerade so raus gerutscht war. Noch erschrockener war er jedoch als Sally sich vorbeugte und ihn auf den Mund küsste. Amüsiert sah Sally ihn danach an. „Wo ist denn deine große Klappe geblieben?"

Der erschrockene Gesichtsausdruck von Riccardo verwandelte sich in einen Wütenden, und er richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf seine Wand.

„Hey…!"

„Lass das, Sally. Mach deine Witze mit jemand Anderem."

Riccardo hatte sich nicht umgedreht, und so stellte Sally sich nun seitlich zu ihm, dass sie ihm ins Gesicht sehen konnte. „Ich? … Ich habe kein Witz gemacht."

„Das kannst du deinen Schwestern erzählen, aber nicht mir. Du wirst sechszehn."

„Und du vierzehn."

So richtig konnte Riccardo es noch immer nicht glauben, dass Sally nicht nur einen ihrer dummen Scherze mit ihm machte. Er sah nur einen Weg um herauszufinden, ob sie es ernst meinte. Nun würde sich zeigen, ob es der beste Sommer der letzten Jahre werden würde, oder ob er die Zellen alle alleine streichen durfte. So war er es, der nun Sally küsste, und es störte ihn nicht im Geringsten, dass sie nun mit dem Rücken an seiner frisch gestrichenen Wand stand und ihn nicht wegstieß.

XX

„Ich schau mal wie weit die Anderen sind."

Aiyana stand auf der kleinen Leiter und gab der Wand hinter dem Ofen einen neuen Anstrich. „Aber dass du das Wiederkommen nicht vergisst!"

„Niemals werde ich mir diesen Spaß entgehen lassen. So habe ich mir die Ferien immer vorgestellt. Besser als jede Kanufahrt."

Lachend widmete sich Aiyana wieder der Wand, und Winona sah zu Tom, der grinsend an seinem Schreibtisch stand. Dass sie sein komplettes Büro und alle Zellen streichen mussten, war ein Teil der Strafe, die sie von ihm erhalten hatten, weil sie für die besondere „Wahlwerbung" die Steckbriefe geklaut hatten.

Aber eigentlich empfand Winona die Strafe nicht als so schlimm. So waren sie seit langem mal wieder alle mit einer Sache beschäftigt, und sie musste nicht ihre Zeit zuhause mit ihren Geschwistern und ihrem Vater verbringen. Denn natürlich hatte er ihr nicht erlaubt wieder zu Bridget zu ziehen. Aber dass sie die letzte Woche im Dorf wohnen durfte, um mit dem Schamanen bei Vollmond in die Wälder zu gehen, dass hatte er dann doch gestattet. So war Winona in einer hervorragenden Stimmung und lief nun gut gelaunt um in die Ecke, um wie angewurzelt stehen zu bleiben. Sie fing an zu schwitzen und ihr Herz pochte wie verrückt. Dann drehte sie sich auf dem Absatz um und rannte aus dem Büro. Aiyana und Tom blickten ihr erstaunt nach. Tom signalisierte Aiyana mit einer Handbewegung, dass er sich darum kümmern würde. So folgte er Adams Schwester nach draußen.

Winona stürmte auf die Straße direkt in die Arme ihres Vaters und ihrer Mutter. Wütend und enttäuscht funkelte sie ihren Vater an. Dann stieß sie mit beiden Händen gegen seinen Brustkorb.

„Jungs! Eine komplette Fehlkonstruktion der Natur."

„Ähh?"

Mehr brachte Ben nicht heraus und schon rannte Sarah weiter die Straße hinunter. Perplex sah er ihr hinterher.

Geschafft sah auch Emillia ihr nach. „Was ist nun schon wieder passiert?"

„Das kann ich euch auch nicht sagen. Sie wollte eigentlich nur sehen, was Sally und Riccardo machen und schon rannte sie wütend davon."

Schulterzuckend war Tom vor den Beiden stehen geblieben. Emillia ahnte, was passiert sein könnte und drückte Ben den Korb, den sie bei sich hatte, in die Hand. „Bring du das zu den Kindern, und ich kümmere mich um unsere Tochter."

Den Korb an seine Brust gepresst sah er nun auch seiner Frau nach. Ganz langsam kam sein Kopf wieder nach vorne, als er merkte, dass Tom das Tuch des Korbes hochhob um nach dem Inhalt zu schmulen. „Hat Emillia auch Kekse gebacken?"

Ben sagte keinen Ton, sondern sah Tom nur an. Das reichte schon, dass dieser ganz langsam das Tuch wieder los ließ und einen ganz unschuldigen Blick an den Tag legte.

„Warum versorgst du sie eigentlich nicht mit Essen? Schließlich arbeiten sie ja für dich, Tom."

„Ich soll sie auch noch belohnen? Wo bleibt da der Sinn der Strafe?"

„Strafe?"

Zuerst öffnete sich Toms Mund ein wenig. Dann schloss er ihn ganz schnell wieder, als er Ben ansah, dass er keine Ahnung hatte, warum die Kinder hier waren. So wie es schien, hatte Adam vor seinem Aufbruch noch nicht mit seinem Vater gesprochen.

Verlegen fuhr er sich mit der Hand durchs Gesicht. „Hat dir Winona nichts erzählt?"

„Sarah, … ihr Name ist Sarah."

Tom versuchte zu lächeln und sagte nichts. Es lag nämlich nicht in seiner Absicht noch weitere Auskünfte darüber zu geben. So fuhr Ben mit einem sehr skeptischen Unterton fort.

„Sie hat nur gesagt, dass sie dir helfen, das Büro wieder herzurichten. Deswegen hat Emillia sich auch angeboten, ihnen das Mittagessen vorbeizubringen, da wir beide doch sehr beeindruckt von der Hilfsbereitschaft der Kinder waren. Aber so langsam frage ich mich, ob nicht doch mehr hinter dieser plötzlichen Hilfsbereitschaft steckt."

Erleichtert sah Tom, dass Emillia zurück kam. „Oh, Emillia kommt schon wieder, dann kann es ja nicht so schlimm gewesen sein."

Es war nicht nur der erneute Blick von Ben, der bei Tom dafür sorgte, dass er die Hoffnung aufgab, schnell aus der Sache herauszukommen. Es war auch, dass er Emillia sofort den Korb wieder in die Hand drückte und nicht den Eindruck machte, ihr ins Büro folgen zu wollen.

„Hat sie sich wieder beruhigt? Wahrscheinlich muss ich mit ihr mal wieder ein ernstes Gespräch über ihre ständigen Temperamentsausbrüche führen."

Beschwichtigend legte Emillia ihre Hand auf seinen Arm. „Das wird nicht nötig sein. Ich werde heute Abend noch einmal mit ihr sprechen. Jetzt habe ich ihr den Brief gegeben, der für sie aus New York gekommen ist. Das hat sie sofort beruhigt. Sie kommt auch gleich nach."

Der Sheriff atmete erleichtert aus, als Ben seine Augen nicht mehr auf ihn gerichtet hatte, sondern in die Richtung sah aus der Emillia gerade gekommen war. „Ich bezweifle, dass ein Gespräch mit meiner Tochter reichen wird, um sie daran zu erinnern wie man sich zu benehmen hat. Aber gut."

Er sah nun zu seiner Frau und machte dabei die Tür zum Sheriffsbüro auf. „Du kannst schon rein gehen. Tom und ich haben noch etwas zu sprechen."

„Hat Joe wieder etwas angestellt?"

Noch immer hatte Ben kein Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. „Joe? Little Joe ist, glaube ich, das Vernünftigste meiner Kinder."

„Joe?"

Emillia bekam jedoch keine Erklärung, sondern Ben zeigte nur mit einer Kopfbewegung ins Innere. „Ich komme gleich nach."

Stöhnend atmete Emillia aus. Sie ahnte, dass Sarah heute nicht die Einzige war, die Gesprächsbedarf haben würde. Es hatte nicht mal fünf Wochen gedauert, und ihr Mann hatte seine ganze Ruhe und Gelassenheit, die er in England hatte, verloren.

Ben schloss die Tür hinter Emillia und mit einem Blick, der die Hölle zufrieren lassen würde, sah er zum Sheriff.

„Warum helfen dir die Kinder, Tom?"

In der Hoffnung irgendwo eine Schlägerei zu sehen, schaute Tom die Straße rauf und runter. Er dachte sich nur, 'Wo ist Brent, wenn man ihn mal braucht'. „Weil sie … nett …sind."

„Tom!"

„Ich glaube, die Bank wird gerade überfallen."

Hurtig wollte sich der Sheriff an Adams Vater vorbei schummeln. Dieser packte ihn jedoch am Kragen seines Hemdes und stoppte so seinen Fluchtversuch. Nur einen Schritt benötigte Ben, und schon stand er ganz dicht bei ihm. Die dunkeln Augen bohrten sich ganz tief in Toms Augen, so dass dieser schlucken musste. Und wieder mal verstand er, warum sein Freund früher keinen Mist zweimal gemacht hatte. Schon damals hatte Tom immer schnell das Weite gesucht, wenn sie von Adams Vater bei einem ihrer Ausflüge oder Ideen erwischt wurden. Bei diesem Blick hätte auch er nie gewagt sich eine Ausrede auszudenken, warum sie mal wieder die Schule geschwänzt hatten. Das letzte Mal, als er diesen Blick von Ben bekommen hatte, war, als Adam und er ausgetestet hatten, wer sich länger auf einem Bronco halten konnte.

„Mr. Cartwright, … also .." Tom blies die Backen auf. "… sie haben ja nur geholfen und wollten keinem damit schaden. Und ganz ehrlich, …" Nervös rieb sich der Sheriff über den Nacken. „… das sollten sie Ihnen eigentlich selber erzählen, oder am besten Sie warten auf die Rückkehr von Adam."

Ganz langsam verneinte Ben diesen Vorschlag indem er den Kopf nur ein wenig von rechts nach links bewegte ohne dabei den bohrenden Blick von Tom abzuwenden.

„Nein? Also, .." Tom sah zur Tür seines Büros um wieder ein wenig Zeit zu gewinnen.

„.. Sie werden ja bereits mitbekommen haben, dass Mr. Barnett unser neuer Bürgermeister ist, und … er ist nun nicht bei allen so beliebt."

Tom steckte seine Hände wie ein kleiner Schuljunge in die Gesäßtasche und hoffte immer noch auf eine wilde Schießerei in der Stadt. „Er hat einige Ansichten, die … na ja, … die nicht nur Adam nicht so gut findet."

Immer wieder fluchte Tom innerlich. Er war der Sheriff hier, aber jetzt fühlte er sich wieder wie der kleine Junge, der sich seine Standpauke abholte. Dabei hatte er doch mit der ganze Sache nichts zu tun gehabt. Dann erhellte sich sein Gesicht, als ihm etwas einfiel. „… so genau kann ich Ihnen das auch nicht erklären. Ich war gerade im Urlaub, als das alles passierte."

Da sich der Blick von Ben nicht veränderte, erstarb dieser Rettungsanker auch recht schnell wieder.

„Da die Kinder da sind, musst du was wissen."

„Es wäre ja nicht so schlimm geworden, wenn nicht die halbe Stadt am nächsten Tag Adam die Schuld gegeben hätte und ihn dann auch noch übel zusammengeschlagen hätte. Die Leute konnten ja nicht wissen, dass er nichts wusste, und Barnett hat sie noch aufgehetzt um zu verhindern, dass Adam Bürgermeister wird. "

„WIE BITTE?"

Ben musste sich kurz sammeln. „Adam wollte Bürgermeister werden?"

„Nein. Wollte er nicht."

Ben sah nach oben und fragte sich, warum die Leute nicht klar und deutlich sagen konnten, was vorgefallen war. „Tom, hör auf um den heißen Brei herum zu reden. Was ist passiert, dass die Kinder ihre Strafe hier bei dir ableisten müssen?"

„Mr. Cartwright, …"

„TOM!"

„Sie haben für Adam Wahlwerbung gemacht mit Themen, die nicht jedermanns Sache waren. Dafür haben sie auch noch einige Steckbriefe von mir gekl … genommen. Mehr nicht."

Tom war kurz davor den Blick von Ben abzuwenden. Solange sah dieser ihn starr an und sagte keinen Ton. Nervös kratzte sich der Sheriff am Hals. Dann hob Ben wieder ganz langsam seinen Zeigefinger. „Mein lieber Tom, ich kenne dich fast solange wie meinen Sohn. Du bist bei uns ein und ausgegangen. Dein Vater und ich trinken noch immer abends gelegentlich einen guten Tropfen zusammen. Ich glaube, ich kann sagen, du bist so etwas wie ein weiteres Kind von mir, da ich so gut wie alles von dir weiß. Und daher weiß ich auch, dass du mir jetzt wesentliche Bestandteile von der Geschichte verschweigst. Wenn du nicht willst, dass ich jetzt sofort zu deinem Vater raus reite und erzähle, dass du noch kein Stück erwachsener geworden bist, erzähl mir SOFORT die ganze Geschichte. Schlimmer als die Sache mit der Kirche kann es ja wohl nicht sein."

Tom schob sich seinen Hut etwas zurück und dachte nur, dass es auch nicht besser war als der Brand zu Weihnachten.

Später fragte sich Tom, warum nicht Adams Vater den Posten des Sheriffs übernommen hatte. Dieser würde aus jedem schrägen Vogel ein Geständnis pressen können. Allein durch sein Auftreten und diesen Blick, den er an den Tag legte, wenn er etwas unbedingt wissen wollte.

Als Tom fertig mit seinem Bericht war, hatte er wieder den Zeigefinger von Ben vor der Nase. Der Sheriff war versucht noch einmal zu erwähnen, dass er doch im Urlaub gewesen war. Aber Ben sagte nichts, sondern öffnete die Tür des Büros und brüllte so laut, dass Tom versucht war sich die Ohren zu zuhalten.

„EMILLIA!"

Tom machte sich in die Spur, um so schnell wie möglich das Weite zu suchen, bevor Adams Vater auf die Idee kommen würde, noch einmal mit ihm zu sprechen. Er beschloss, dass er jetzt ein Bier trinken musste und zwar mit Steve. Dann könnten sie sich dabei auch darüber unterhalten, wer den freien Posten als Deputy übernehmen könnte. Am Ende der Straße überlegte er, wo sich sein Hilfssheriff gerade aufhalten könnte. Im Saloon hatte er bereits nachgesehen, und Steves Pferd stand auch noch vor dem Büro.

Es gab eigentlich nur noch einen Ort an dem er nachsehen konnte, aber eigentlich hatte Steve erst am Wochenende vorgehabt, das alte Haus seines Onkels leer zu räumen. Wenn er nicht dort war, würde er mal zu Kathy gehen und sie fragen, ob Steve seine Pause gerade dort verbrachte.

Das kleine Haus von Steves Onkel lag unweit des Saloons am Ende einer kleinen Gasse. Es war sehr ruhig dort, da nur jemand, der zu dem Haus wollte dort entlang lief. Es war sehr schönes Stück Land mitten in der Stadt. Nach hinten raus hatte man freie Sicht auf die Berge, die vor Virginia City lagen. So war Mr. Burton hoch erfreut gewesen, als Steve in Betracht gezogen hatte, dieses Fleckchen Erde an ihn zu verkaufen.

Bereits als der Sheriff die Gasse betrat, konnte er ein Hämmern vernehmen, und verwundert sah er dann zu Steve, der auf dem Dach hockte und einige Dachlatten ausbesserte.

„Was machst du da? Das Haus wird doch abgerissen, wenn du es verkauft hast."

In der Hocke drehte sich Steve zu seinem Boss. „Ich werde nicht verkaufen."

„Warum nicht?"

Steve schaute nach vorne ins Nichts. „Ich kann nicht. Mein Onkel hat dieses Haus geliebt, und wir haben oft abends hier draußen gesessen und einfach in die Nacht geschaut. Wenn nicht gerade eine Schlägerei im Saloon war, konntest du den Eindruck haben ganz alleine mitten in der Prärie zu sein."

Kritisch sah Tom sich das Haus an, welches eindeutig mehr brauchte als ein paar neue Dachlatten. „Und was willst du mit dem Haus dann machen?"

„Einziehen."

„Warum?"

„Weil ich es möchte, Sheriff."

Steve schmunzelte, da sich Tom ihm gegenüber verhielt, als hätte er gerade ein Verbrechen begangen. „Im Ernst, Tom. Mich hat es schon eine geraume Zeit gestört, dass ich nur das Zimmer in der Pension habe. Wenn ich mal wieder nachts spät nach Hause kam, hatte ich nur die Gelegenheit ins Bett zu gehen oder mich ans Fenster zu stellen. Hier kann ich mich noch etwas raussetzen und einfach über den Tag nachdenken. Oder abends vor dem Kamin sitzen."

Der Hilfssheriff musste lachen, als er den noch immer misstrauischen Blick von Tom sah. „Sieh es doch mal positiv, so gehe ich dir gerade im Winter nicht mehr abends auf die Nerven, weil ich nicht weiß, was ich machen soll."

„Ach, und hier hast du dann keine Langeweile?"

„Davon gehe ich aus. Im Haus ist immer etwas zu tun, und wenn ich Holz spalten muss."

„Täglich?"

Steve ließ den Hammer fallen und sprang vom Dach herunter, wobei Tom auf die Leiter zeigte. „Ich kann keinen Hilfssheriff mit gebrochenem Fuß gebrauchen."

„Hat man dich gerade geärgert?"

Tom legte seine Hände auf den Gurt und dachte daran, dass er ja eigentlich mit Steve ein Bier trinken gehen und sich nicht mit ihm streiten wollte. „Ein wenig. Entschuldige."

„Tom, ich möchte nur ein wenig mehr Freiheit haben. Das ist ein kleines Haus, aber ich habe hier ein Zimmer mehr und eine Küche, in der ich mir auch mal alleine etwas zum Essen machen kann, und …."

Nun musste Steve grinsen. „… wir beide können dann mal bei mir vor der Tür sitzen und ein Bier trinken. Wenn wir mit Mathew reden, wird es uns sicher auch hierher gebracht. Ist ja nicht weit."

Der Sheriff betrachtete sich das Haus erneut. Dann musste er Steve Recht geben. Gerade im Winter, wenn kaum etwas los war, konnte es recht einsam sein, wenn man den Tag im Büro oder in einem Zimmer verbringen musste. Hier konnte Steve doch ein wenig unabhängiger sein, und die Vorstellung hier abends in Ruhe ein frisches Bier zu trinken war auch nicht so übel. Kräftig schlug Tom dann seinem Hilfssheriff auf den Rücken. „In Ordnung. Jetzt gehen wir beide aber noch in den Saloon für unser Bier. Das brauche ich nämlich jetzt, und morgen helfe ich dir dann dieses Haus wieder bewohnbar zu machen."

„Danke, Sheriff. Wir können durch den Hintereingang gehen. Geht schneller."

„Hast du einen Schlüssel?"

Vor sich hinlächelnd zog Steve einen Schlüssel aus seiner Tasche und zeigte ihn seinem Boss. Mit einem Grienen hielte er ihm dann wenig später die Tür auf.

XXXX

Doch recht zufrieden legte Ben seinen Sachen ab. Er hatte heute zwei ihrer Holzfällercamps besucht, um zu sehen wie dort die Arbeiten voran gingen. Wahrscheinlich war der Vormann nun der festen Überzeugung, dass sein ehemaliger Chef im letzten Jahr senil geworden war, aber Ben konnte nicht anders. Mehrmals musste er nachfragen, ob wirklich alles in Ordnung war, und es in den letzten Monaten keine Probleme oder Schwierigkeiten gegeben hatte. Wenn er jedoch genauer darüber nachdachte, lag es sicher nur daran, dass keins der Kinder in der Nähe der Camps gewesen war. Emillia hatte ihn zwar in den letzten Wochen immer wieder damit beruhigt, dass es eine vernünftige Erklärung für alle Vorfälle geben würde, aber Ben fragte sich, was er bei der Erziehung von Adam falsch gemacht hatte, das dieser nicht in der Lage war, seinen Kindern und speziell seiner Schwester Grenzen aufzuweisen. Dass seine doch recht fragliche Haltung über Gespräche im Stall nicht das Gelbe vom Ei war, hatte man ja im letzten Jahr deutlich zu sehen und zu spüren bekommen. Genauso war es eine verschwendete Zeit gewesen mit Bridget darüber zu sprechen. Genau wie Hoss hatte sie nur gesagt, er solle warten bis Adam wieder da wäre. Er würde ihm dann alles erklären.

Ben merkte, wie es in ihm wieder anfing zu brodeln, wenn er nur an seinen Ältesten dachte. Vor seinem geistigen Auge konnte er förmlich sehen, wie es in Adams Haus jeden Tag abgelaufen war. Zwar hatte Sophie nicht gesagt, dass es ihr dort nicht gefallen hatte, aber ihr war deutlich anzumerken, wie froh sie war, dass sie nun wieder in ihrem eigenen Bett schlafen konnte. Im Gegensatz zu ihrer Schwester. Die jede Gelegenheit nutzte aus dem Haus zu verschwinden.

Wenn sie heute Abend erneut zu spät nach Hause kommen würde, müsste er ihre Strafe nicht nur verlängern sondern auch ausweiten.

Ganz tief atmete Ben wieder durch. Er wollte sich doch nicht mehr so aufregen. Er machte sich auf den Weg in die Küche um sich einen Tee zuzubereiten, obwohl er lieber einen Kaffee trinken wollte. Emillia hatte ihn jedoch davon überzeugt, dass Tee für sein Gemüt besser wäre. Gerade im Moment.

Seine Gedanken kehrten zurück nach England und an ihr kleines Häuschen und der Veranda, auf der sie jeden Nachmittag ihren Tee getrunken hatten. Wie still es dort gewesen war. Hin und wieder waren einige Enten vom nahegelegenen See zu ihnen gelaufen. Er sah sie noch vor sich. Die Wiese, die in vielen verschiedenen Grüntönen im Sonnenlicht schimmerte. Die Enten und der Bär, der …. Ben erschrak und verschluckte sich. Mehrmals schluckte er und schüttelte den Kopf. Die Wiese und die Enten waren verschwunden, aber nicht der Bär. Die Augen von Ben schossen von links nach rechts um nach irgendeiner Waffe zu suchen. Er wagte es nicht sich zu bewegen. Keine fünf Schritte vor ihm saß ein Bär in seiner Küche und leckte einen Topf aus. Schritt für Schritt und ohne den Bären aus den Augen zu lassen, ging Ben nach links. Auf dem Tisch lag ein großes Messer. Damit könnte er sich den Bären eventuell vom Leibe halten. Auf alle Fälle musste er verhindern, dass der Bär weiter durchs Haus lief. Ben wollte sich nicht ausmalen, was dieser mit Sue oder Francis machen würde. Irgendetwas war mit diesem Bären auch ganz und gar nicht in Ordnung. Sonst hätte er sich nicht so dicht an die Ponderosa getraut.

Bens Blick fiel auf die offene Küchentür. Mit etwas Glück könnte er den Bären so erschrecken, dass dieser einfach wieder abhauen würde. Dann hätte er Zeit genug sein Gewehr zu holen. Ben macht sich Mut, aber seine Stimme hatte bei weiten noch keinen mutigen Klang.

„Tsch, … tsch, …"

Der Bär leckte weiter genüsslich den Topf aus und hob nicht mal den Kopf. „Tsch, … tsch, …"

Mutig machte Ben einen Schritt vor. Das Messer hielt er kurz über seinem Bauch. „Tsch, …"

Brummend sah der Bär ihn nun an. Ben machte einen Satz zurück. Seine Stimme war jetzt aber lauter. „Tsch, … los, …. raus, … tsch!"

Als Antwort erhielt Ben nur ein noch lauteres Brummen. „Mach, dass du raus kommst."

Ben machte mit dem Messer voran einen großen Schritt nach vorne.

„NEIN!"

Travis und Chesmu waren in die Küche gekommen und stürzten sich schützend auf Matȟó. Entsetzt schrie Ben sie sofort an. „WEG VON DEM BÄREN!"

„Das ist Matȟó, lalá Ben."

Chesmu war aufgestanden, und Travis lag über Matȟó, der genüsslich vor sich hin brummte. „Das ist ein Bär, Chesmu. Ein gefährliches Tier."

Mit dem Messer fuchtelte Ben vor sich rum. Nun stand auch Travis auf. „Matȟó ist nicht gefährlich. Er ist unser Freund."

„Travis, das ist ein Bär und kein Hund."

Verwundert sahen sich die Kinder an. „Das wissen wir, lalá Ben, aber er gehört doch zur Familie."

Ben hatte das Messer immer noch auf den Bären gerichtet. „Er gehört in den Wald. Wo er auch herkommt, Chesmu."

Travis hatte sich vor Matȟó gestellt. „Das geht nicht. Ich habe Matȟó lekšíla Wynono zum Geburtstag geschenkt."

Ben wollte nicht glauben, was er da gerade gehört hatte. „Du hast WAS?"

„Matȟó hatte keine Mama mehr und war noch ein Baby. Da habe ich ihn lekšíla Wynono geschenkt. Er hat sich doch immer etwas Weiches zum Kuscheln gewünscht."

Mit offenem Mund stand Ben vor den Kindern und dem Bären. Er stellte sich gerade vor, wie der Bär am Tisch bei Adam zuhause saß und mit ihnen allen das Essen einnahm. Sein Sohn musste in diesem einen Jahr komplett den Verstand verloren haben.

„Komm Matȟó, Chesmu und ich bringen dich nach Hause. Du musst auch noch baden. Dein Fell ist von dem ganzen Sirup verklebt."

Travis stieß Matȟó an und der Bär erhob sich brummend und folgte dann den Kindern aus der Küche. Noch immer hatte sich Ben keinen Zentimeter gerührt. Das Messer hatte er ebenso noch in der Hand. Ganz leise rief er…. „Emillia…..Emillia…"

XXXX

Mit leichten Kopfschmerzen kam Ben die Treppe herunter gelaufen. Wieder hatte Susan die halbe Nacht geweint. Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, dass eins seiner anderen Kinder so einen Aufstand wegen der Zähne gemacht hatte. Zwar behauptete Emillia, dass er es nur erfolgreich verdrängt hatte, aber so ein Gejammer hätte er sicher niemals vergessen. Was ihm aber Auftrieb gab, war, dass in drei Tagen die Schule wieder losgehen würde. Dann würde wenigstens wieder etwas Ruhe im Haus einkehren.

Erstaunt bleib Ben stehen, als er Joe aus der Küche kommen sah. „Joe, seit wann bist du wieder zurück?"

Bevor er antwortete nahm Joe noch einen großen Bissen von dem Sandwich, das er in der Hand hatte. „Seit …. einer …"

Weiter kam er nicht, da Ben auf seinen Mund zeigte. „Tschuldigung …"

Hastig schluckte er. „Ich bin vor einer Stunde angekommen. Ich habe nur mein Pferd versorgt und mir etwas zu essen gemacht. Dianne ist ja unterwegs, hat mir Hop Sing gesagt."

„Sie ist in der Stadt. Wo ist Adam? Er meldet sich doch sonst immer zuerst hier bevor er nach Hause geht."

„Adam? Der müsste schon seit zwei Tagen hier sein. Ich haben nur den Ranchern, die uns ihr Vieh mitgegeben haben, ihr Geld gebracht."

Der Zorn, der sich alles andere als langsam in Ben aufbaute, äußerte sich auch an seiner roten Gesichtsfarbe. Mit sehr energischen Schritten lief er zu seinem Hut und Gurt. Beim Anlegen brüllte er schon los.

„EMILLIA!"


	132. Chapter 132

Laut grölend und mit der Flasche in der Hand stand Brent in der Mitte des Saloons. „Und noch eine."

Mit der Flasche äffte er den Schlag eines Cowboys nach, der sich gerade ziemlich heftig mit einen der Minenarbeiter schlug.

„Brent, jetzt halt doch mal deine verfluchte Klappe."

Mathew stieß ihn gegen die Schulter, als er an ihm vorbei lief, um der Schlägerei ein Ende zu bereiten. Wütend blickte ihm Brent nach. Natürlich wollte er nicht, dass die Schlägerei ein zu schnelles Ende fand. Recht schnell hatte er nämlich mitbekommen, wenn sich der halbe Saloon in den Haaren lag, achtete keiner mehr auf die Whiskyflaschen, die auf den Tischen standen. Während sich die Anderen die Köpfe einschlugen, konnte er sich währenddessen daran machen und die einsamen Flaschen einsammeln. Die Flasche, die er in der Hand hatte, war bereits mehr leer als voll, und er brauchte unbedingt noch Nachschub. So lief er Mathew hinterher und wollte ihm die Flasche über den Kopf ziehen, um dann weiter die Leute anzustacheln. Sorge um den Sheriff musste er sich nicht machen. Der hatte am frühen Morgen die Stadt verlassen, und sein Deputy war bei einem Treffen mit dem Bürgermeister, um sich irgendwelche neuen Pläne anzuhören.

So holte er aus, aber bevor er zuschlagen konnte, sah er erst das Gesicht von Polly vor sich und dann ihre Faust. Danach wurde es dunkel um ihn herum.

Das Erste, was er wieder deutlich sah, war die Decke des Saloons und dann das wütende Gesicht von Mathew.

„Jetzt habe ich aber die Faxen dicke mit dir, Brent!"

Wuchtig und ziemlich ungehalten, packte ihn der Barmann am Kragen und zog ihn auf die Beine. Dann ließ er ihn jedoch nicht los, sondern beförderte ihn sehr unsanft vor die Tür. Mit einem heftigen Schlag in den Rücken stieß er ihn auf die Straße.

„Ich will dich hier die nächsten Tage nicht mehr sehen."

In seinem Stolz verletzt rappelte sich Brent wieder auf. „Werde ich nicht. Du wirst nie wieder einen Cent für deinen gepanschten Fussel bekommen."

Höhnisch lachte Mathew auf. „Geld? Was für Geld? Du bist doch schon seit letzter Woche wieder mal pleite."

Immer noch lachend drehte sich Mathew um, und kehrte in den Saloon zurück. Verbittert hob Brent die Faust in Richtung Saloon. „Die Pest soll euch alle holen."

Immer noch fluchend sah er auf seine Faust und hielt sie dann mit der anderen fest. Obwohl er heute bereits einiges getrunken hatte, zitterte sie immer noch. Er brauchte immer mehr um seine Hände so ruhig zu bekommen, dass er arbeiten konnte. Und er musste irgendwie an neue Aufträge kommen. Denn Mathew hatte nicht unrecht damit, dass er seit letzter Woche schon pleite war. Seine Wut auf diese Stadt und die Leute hier wurde immer größer. Seit sie hier waren, lief alles nicht mehr so, wie es sonst war. Sein Junge stellte sich immer mehr gegen ihn und Ally hatte nur noch Augen für andere Männer. Speziell für diesen Sheriff. Und dann fiel es ihm ein, als er an seine Frau dachte. Er hatte doch genau gesehen, wie sie immer etwas von dem Geld in eine Dose steckte. Wahrscheinlich brauchte sie das Geld, wenn sie mit diesem Sternträger durchbrennen wollte. Schwankend aber mit forschem Schritt machte er sich auf den Weg nach Hause. Dort würde er sich sein schwer verdientes Geld holen, und sollte sich Ally ihm wie so oft in den Weg stellen, dann würde er ihr heute endgültig zeigen wo ihr Platz war.

XXX

Tom freute sich nur auf eins, als er Virginia City erreichte. Endlich seine Beine hochlegen zu können und raus aus dem Sattel zu kommen. Eigentlich konnte er sich glücklich schätzen, dass er heute schon wieder nach Hause reiten konnte. Die Verhandlung war sehr kurz. Seine Aussage hatte den Richter und die Jury überzeugt, sodass es keinen Zweifel gab, dass der Beschuldigte derjenige war, der die Bank vor zwei Jahren überfallen hatte. Nun freute er sich, dass er heute bereits wieder zurück war, um morgen früh zum Geburtstag von Denise da zu sein. Als er sich heute verabschiedet hatte, hatte sich seine Tochter das von ihm zum Geburtstag gewünscht. Lächelnd ritt der Sheriff langsam die Straße entlang und dachte daran, dass sein kleiner Cookie nun neun Jahre alt werden würde. Wie er, hatte sie von klein auf immer gerne die frischen Kekse aus der Küche gemopst. Heute aß sie diese jedoch nicht mehr so leidenschaftlich wie er es noch machte. Dafür backte sie ihm gerne welche und überredet Sybil so oft es ging dazu. Was ihn natürlich nicht störte, wenn seine beiden Damen am Wochenende den halben Vormittag mit Backen verbrachten. Dann schnappte er sich, wenn es seine Zeit es zuließ, Dean und ging mit ihm fischen.

Er wurde aus seinen tiefen Gedanken gerissen, als er am Haus des Schusters vorbeiritt. Ein ziemlicher Lärm kam aus dem Inneren. Und während der Sheriff noch überlegte, ob er nachsehen und sich wieder einmischen sollte, stürzte Jake aus dem Haus und rannte zu dem Holzhaufen im Garten. Mit Entsetzen musste Tom sehen, wie sich der Junge die Axt griff und zurück ins Haus lief. Bereits an der Geräuschkulisse konnte Tom ahnen, dass Brent seiner Frau mal wieder deutlich machen wollte, wer das Sagen im Haus hatte. Und genauso ahnte er, was Jake vorhatte. Flink war er aus dem Sattel und rannte dem Jungen hinterher. In der Küche hockte Ally mit den Händen schützend über den Kopf gelegt am Boden, und Brent schlug immer wieder auf sie ein. Bevor Jake die Axt zum Einsatz bringen konnte, entriss der Sheriff ihm diese und schleuderte die Axt zur Haustür. Zornig und mit einem völlig verweinten Gesicht brüllte Jake ihn an. „Er bringt sie um! Er hat gesagt, er bringt sie um!"

Grob stieß Tom den Jungen zur Seite, packte Brent am Kragen und zog ihn von Ally weg. Der Schuster jedoch war so in Rage, dass er nicht wie sonst, das Gleichgewicht verlor und am Boden liegen blieb. Er stolperte einige Schritte und hielt sich dann am Küchentisch fest. Mit einer immensen Wut im Bauch krallte er seine Finger um die Milchkanne und schlug sie Tom ins Gesicht. Dem Sheriff blieb die Luft weg, als die Kanne nicht nur seine Stirn, sondern auch seine Nase traf. Diesen Augenblick der Hilflosigkeit des Sheriffs nutzte Brent und rannte mit lauter Gebrüll in ihn rein. Beide stürzten rücklings zu Boden. Brent stützte sich mit einer Hand auf Toms Brustkorb ab und mit der Faust schlug er immer wieder in dessen Gesicht. Schreiend und fassungslos konnte Ally nur mit ansehen, wie die zwei Männer am Boden kämpften.

Dann legte der Schuster die Hände um Toms Hals und drückte zu. Mit wahnsinnigem Blick grinste er den Sheriff an. „Nun zeig ich dir, was ich mit den Männern mache, die sich an meine Frau ranmachen."

Mit einen Mal löste sich Brents Griff und er fiel zur Seite. Jake hatte sich auf seinen Vater gestürzt und schlug mit einer Pfanne auf ihn ein. Nach Luft schnappend kam Tom in dem Augenblick auf die Beine, als Brent seinen Jungen mit der Faust schlug. Ein unglaublicher Zorn hatte sich bei dem Sheriff aufgebaut. Mit nur einer Hand konnte er Brent nun packen und schlug wie von Sinnen auf den Schuster ein. Es kostete den Sheriff nur zwei Schläge, und Brent hing nur noch an seinem Arm, was Tom jedoch nicht davon abhielt immer weiter auf ihn einzuschlagen. Sein Fokus lag nur noch auf dem Mann vor sich. Er hörte nicht wie Jake weinend am Boden lag, oder wie Ally immer wieder seinen Namen rief. Tom sah nur das Gesicht des Schusters vor sich, und wie dieser ihn vor wenigen Minuten angegrinst hatte.

„SHERIFF!"

Ally riss an seinem Arm, bevor er wieder zu schlagen konnte. „Sheriff, hören Sie auf!"

Völlig neben sich stehend sah Tom Ally an. Es war, als wäre er gerade aus einem tiefen Schlaf gerissen worden. Ganz langsam kehrte sein Blick zu Brent zurück, der einige Zentimeter über dem Boden hing und nur noch durch Tom gehalten wurde. Tom konnte nicht anders, er ließ Brent einfach los. Zu sehr widerte ihn der Schuster an.

„Warum hast du ihn aufgehalten, Ma? Er hätte dir nie wieder wehtun können."

Schnell hob und senkte sich der Brustkorb des Sheriffs. Zu sehr regte es ihn auf, wenn er daran dachte, was Brent seiner Frau und seinem Sohn gerade angetan hatte. Weiterhin den Blick nur auf Brent gerichtet sprach er ganz leise. „Er hätte keinem mehr etwas antun können."

Noch immer hielt Ally Toms Arm fest. Wie auch er, schaute sie zu Brent. Man sah ihr an, wie abstoßend sie seinen Anblick empfand. „Er ist es nicht wert, dass Sie seinetwegen Probleme bekommen."

Bitter lachte Tom auf. „Die Probleme habe Sie und Jake, Ally."

Brents Frau biss sich auf die Lippen, als sie wieder von ihren Gefühlen und dem Hass, den sie auf ihren Mann hatte, übermannt wurde. „Sheriff, jeder in der Stadt weiß, dass der Bürgermeister und seine Anhänger nicht nur den Lehrerposten neu besetzen wollen, sondern auch Ihren. Es wäre für ihn ein gefunden Fressen, wenn Sie meinen Mann totgeschlagen hätten."

Sie zeigte auf Brent der noch immer am Boden lag und leise vor sich hin wimmerte. „Schon jetzt, würde sich der Eine oder Andere fragen, warum Sie ihn so zugerichtet haben. Er war doch heute Vormittag bereits sturzbetrunken."

Obwohl ihre Augen voller Tränen waren, und sie von den Schlägen ihres Mannes gezeichnet war, sah sie den Sheriff mitleidig an. „Die Stadt braucht Sie, Mr. Brookstone. Jemand, der sich nicht alles vom Bürgermeister sagen lässt. Sonst herrschen hier bald nur noch Gesetze, die im Sinne von Mr. Barnett sind."

Toms Blick ging zu Jake, der neben ihm stand. Bei ihm war der Hass, den er auf seinen Vater hatte, noch deutlicher zu sehen. Tom schloss die Augen und holte tief Luft. Dann drehte er den Kopf des Jungen etwas nach links und schaute sich die geschwollene Wange an. „Du solltest das kühlen bevor dein Auge ganz zuschwillt."

Beherzt griff er dann Brent am Hemd und zog ihn hoch um ihn sich dann anschließend über die Schulter zu werfen.

„Sheriff, …"

„Nein, Ally. Ich lasse ihn sicher nicht hier. Er wird seinen Rausch bei mir ausschlafen. In seinem jetzigen Zustand weiß ich nicht, was er sonst machen wird, wenn er wieder zu sich kommen wird."

Besorgt schaute Ally dem Sheriff nach, als er mit Brent das Haus verließ.

Draußen auf der Straße beförderte Tom den Schuster in die nächste Pferdetränke. Kopfschüttelnd richtete sich Brent auf, als das Wasser seine Sinne wiederbelebte. Wütend funkelnd wollte er sich gleich wieder auf den Sheriff stürzen. Der brauchte ihn aber nur fester am Nacken packen, um dann mit ihn ins Büro zu laufen.

Wild fluchend und schimpfend musste Brent machtlos mitansehen, wie Tom die Zellentür verschloss. Ganz dicht kam der Schuster an die Gitter heran. Starr sah er dem Sheriff in die Augen. „Das hast du heute nicht umsonst gemacht, Sheriff. Ich werde dich fertig machen. Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass du diesen Stern verfluchen wirst und dir das Wichtigste in deinem Leben nehmen, wie du es mir genommen hast."

Auch Tom stand ganz dicht am Zellengitter. „Du solltest lieber dafür sorgen, dass deine Hände nicht mehr so zittern, und du dich wieder vernünftig um deine Familie kümmern kannst."

Schweigend sahen sich die beiden Männer an. Dann verließ Tom den Zellenbereich. Bevor sich Brent auf die Pritsche fallen ließ, brüllte er dem Sheriff noch nach.

„Mit Lachen werde ich auf dich herab blicken, wenn du weinend am Boden liegst."

XXXX

„Ist Opa wütend?"

Schmunzelnd sah Adam wie sein Vater mit großen Schritten zu ihnen nach unten gelaufen kam. Gerade hatte Neisha ihm eine Tasse Kaffee nach draußen gebracht. Eigentlich wollte er diese in Ruhe trinken, bevor er sich im Büro an seinen Schreibtisch setzen musste, um zu sehen, was sich alles während des Trails angesammelt hatte. „Hast du was angestellt? Er war nämlich auch schon sauer als du unterwegs warst."

Ohne den Blick von seinem Vater abzuwenden nahm Adam einen Schluck aus der Tasse. „Es könnte sein."

Neisha legte die Arme übereinander und sah ihren Vater von der Seite an. „Es könnte sein? Du musst doch wissen, wenn du was angestellt hast."

Lächelnd legte Adam den Kopf schief um Neisha anzusehen. „Hin und wieder sind Väter mit ihren Kinder sauer, weil sie bestimmte Dinge schlimmer ansehen als man selbst. Nicht war mein Prinzesschen?"

Neisha konnte nicht verhindern, dass sie eine Schnute zog. „Du sollst mich so nicht nennen. Ich bin kein kleines Kind mehr."

„Entschuldige bitte, junge Dame."

Grinsend nahm Adam einen weiteren Schluck Kaffee.

„Ihr versteht ja auch nie, warum wir etwas anders machen. Ihr seid zu alt um zu wissen, dass Einiges einfach nur so Spaß machen kann."

„Zu alt?"

Adam hatte sich an den Pfosten gelehnt und konnte so Neisha ansehen ohne dabei seinen Vater aus dem Blick zu verlieren. „Natürlich. Du bist über dreißig. Das ist richtig alt."

„Aber wenn ich dir abends noch was vorlesen soll, dann bin ich nicht mehr zu alt."

„Eltern und alte Leute machen das immer."

Mit einem Auge schielte Adam zu seinem Vater, der in wenigen Augenblicken bei ihnen sein würde. „Dann lass mal deinen alten Vater und deinen alten Opa in Ruhe über einige Dinge sprechen."

Neisha sah zu ihrem Großvater, bei dem man nun erst recht sehen konnte wie sauer er war. „Du musst ja was wirklich Schlimmes angestellt haben. Wird Opa mit dir zur Strafe in den Stall gehen?"

„Verschwinde Prinzesschen, bevor dein alter Vater mit dir in den Stall geht."

Beide grinsten sich an, und Neisha pfiff nach Púŋka und verschwand schnell hinters Haus. Adam blieb am Pfeiler gelehnt stehen und wartete geduldig bis sein Vater das Haus erreicht hatte. Im Gegensatz zur Zeit vor dem Trail war Adam die Ruhe selbst und machte sich keine großen Gedanken mehr über das bevorstehende Gespräch. Der Viehtrieb war genau zum richtigen Zeitpunkt gekommen. Die Ruhe und der Abstand, die er dort hatte, hatte ihn über vieles nachdenken lassen. Natürlich hatte er sich bereits mehr als einmal gefragt, ob alles was passiert war, auch passiert wäre, wenn sein Vater hier gewesen wäre. Und ob er nicht auch eine gewisse Mitschuld an den Ereignissen gehabt hatte. War es nicht erst seine Einstellung zu gewissen Dingen in seinem Leben der Auslöser, dass gerade Aiyana und Winona sich immer wieder in Konflikte stürzten, die überhaupt nicht im Sinne von Ben und vielen anderen Mitbewohnern in Virginia City waren?

Und dann als er an einem Abend die Herde aus der Ferne betrachtete, erinnerte er sich an ein Gespräch mit Amaroks Mutter. Es war vor dem Unfall von Marie, und er hatte sich einige Tage zuvor mal wieder wegen Koko in der Schule geschlagen. Was zur Folge gehabt hatte, dass er nicht nur nachsitzen musste, sondern auch eine deftige Strafe von seinem Vater erhalten hatte. Er hatte sich so geärgert, dass er an diesem Tag nicht zur Schule gegangen war und stattdessen den Vormittag im Dorf verbracht hatte. Amarok war jedoch auf der Jagd gewesen, und so saß er in Gedanken vor dessen Tipi, als sich dessen Mutter zu ihm setzte. Nach langem Zögern erzählte er ihr, dass er sich fragte, warum er das alles machte. Warum er immer wieder Koko und die Gosiute vor Anderen verteidigte, wenn er dadurch ständig aneckte und Ärger bekam. Sie stellte ihm nur eine Frage. Ob er bisher den Kampf für sich oder andere geführt hatte?

Adam hatte schweigend auf seine Hände geschaut und die vergangenen Jahre Revue passieren lassen. Am Ende stellte er sich dann auch die Frage, warum ihm Koko und die Gosiute so wichtig waren, dass er ungeachtet aller Strafen und Schmerzen, die er bisher erlebt hatte immer noch weitermachte. Sein Blick wanderte zu den Wolken, und als erstes dachte er an den Großen Geist. Aber damals war sein Glaube in ihm noch nicht so stark wie nach der Zeit in Boston. So wäre er nie auf den Gedanken gekommen, dass er für ihn kämpfte. Dann dachte er daran, was Koko ihm bedeutete. War es nur die enge Freundschaft, die ihn kämpfen ließ? Aber warum waren ihm dann auch alle Anderen aus dem Dorf so wichtig? Auch für Nakos wurde er kämpfen, obwohl sie sich beide überhaupt nicht verstanden. Die Zeit verging, und am Ende schaute Adam Amaroks Mutter nicht nur hilflos, sondern auch verzweifelt an. „Ich weiß es nicht."

Sie lächelte ihn an und legte erst ihre Hand auf seinen Bauch und dann auf sein Herz. „Es ist das Gefühl in dir, das dir diese Kraft verleiht."

Noch keinen Schritt weiter blickte Adam auf die Hand, die noch immer auf seinem Herzen lag. „Kraft?"

„Deine Liebe zu diesem Land, zu Koko und uns ist so groß, dass du sie mit allem was in dir ist verteidigen wirst, um sie niemals zu verlieren."

Erneut musste Adam über die Worte nachdenken und versuchte das Gefühl, das in ihm war zu analysieren und zu verstehen. Seine Gesichtszüge veränderten sich, und seine Augen bekamen einen traurigen Glanz. „Warum? Warum ist dieses Gefühl nicht genauso so stark, wenn ich an meinen Vater denke?"

Wissend lächelte Amaroks Mutter. „Auch das wirst du eines Tages verstehen. Heute jedoch ist nicht der Tag, um dir diese Frage zu beantworten. Noch bist du nicht bereit dazu. Aber der Tag wird kommen."

Auch hier verstand Adam nicht, was sie ihm sagen wollte, aber mit den Jahren hatte er gelernt geduldig zu sein. Dann würde er die Dinge, die ihm jetzt noch verschlossen waren auch verstehen. „Die Liebe in dir war seit dem Tag deiner Geburt da, und deshalb kämpfst du nicht, weil du irgendjemandem etwas beweisen musst oder Anderen damit imponieren willst. Du kämpfst dafür, dass das, was dich am Leben erhält, erhalten bleibt. Stirbt der Stamm, Koko oder die Natur um dich herum, stirbt auch dieses Gefühl in dir. Wir brauchen dich, wie du uns brauchst um glücklich zu sein. Frage dich immer, wenn jemand einen Kampf führt, der in deinen Augen sinnlos ist, warum er es macht. Welche Motive ihn dazu geführt haben. Erst dann kannst du seine Handlungen verstehen. Denn bedenke, wer dich alles nicht versteht. Nicht einmal du verstehst deine Handlungen wirklich. Erst mit den Jahren wirst du so weise, dass du sie erklären kannst. Jetzt aber bist du nur ein junger Krieger, der dem Ruf der Jagd folgt. Der auf sein Gefühl hört, das ihm der Große Geist zuflüstert."

Kokos Großmutter berührte nun sachte seine Augen und dann seine Ohren. Abschließend legte sie ihre Hand wieder auf sein Herz. „Verschließe nie deine Augen und deine Ohren. Denn dann wirst du die Stimme des Großen Geistes nicht mehr hören, und das Gefühl in dir wird verschwinden."

Damals wusste er nicht, was er antworten sollte, und so hatte Adam geschwiegen. Amaroks Mutter hatte ihn dann alleine gelassen. Adam hatte noch einige Minuten über das Gespräch nachgedacht. Dann war er aufgestanden und war dann doch noch zur Schule geritten.

Adam kehrte ins Hier und Jetzt zurück, als sein Vater mit den Händen in die Seite gestemmt vor ihm stand und sich räusperte.

„Hallo, Pa. Möchtest du einen Kaffee? Er ist ganz frisch."

Etwas verwirrt blinzelte Ben mit den Augen. Eigentlich hatte er gedacht, Adam würde ihn in einem sichtlich anderen Ton begrüßen. Stattdessen lächelte sein Sohn ihn freundlich an. Er musste doch wissen, warum er so sauer war. Nun doch etwas aus seinem Konzept gebracht, und das nicht nur wegen seiner Reaktion, sondern weil er auch sicher eine geschlagene Minute vor Adam gestanden hatte, bevor dieser etwas gesagt hatte, wusste Ben erst nicht, was er antworten sollte.

Adam stellte sich aufrecht hin. „Ich kann dir auch gerne einen Tee machen. So wie ich gehört habe, bevorzugst du diesen ja nun."

„Ich möchte keinen Tee, und du brauchst auch nicht vom eigentlichen Thema abzulenken. Du weißt genau warum ich hier bin."

Adam setzte sich auf die Kante des Tisches, der auf der Veranda stand, und nahm in aller Ruhe einen weiteren Schluck Kaffee. „Ich gehe davon aus, dass du gehört hast, wie das Leben hier in Nevada während deines Urlaubes weiter gegangen ist."

Bens Stimmung wurde durch das Auftreten seines Sohnes keinen Deut besser. Im Gegenteil. Es machte ihn noch wütender, dass Adam so gelassen war und sich nicht wie erwartet mit ihm stritt, um seinen Standpunkt zu verteidigen. „Du musst nicht frech sein, Adam, und denken, ich wäre alt und senil geworden."

„Das denke ich auch nicht. Ich plustere mich nur nicht auf wegen Dingen, die bereits passiert sind und an denen man auch nichts mehr ändern kann."

„ICH PLUSTERE MICH AUCH NICHT AUF!"

Adam setzte die Tasse an. Bevor er jedoch einen Schluck nahm, konnte er sich die nächste Bemerkung nicht verkneifen. „Stimmt. Ich muss mich korrigieren. Du brüllst rum."

Ben öffnete den Mund, aber kein Ton kam heraus. Zu fassungslos war er gerade. Adam stellte die Tasse auf den Tisch und stand auf. „Pa, sage mir was passiert ist, was nicht auch passiert wäre, wenn du da gewesen wärst."

„Alles!"

„Das sehe ich anders. Bridget hat mir erzählt, dass du so gut wie von allem Kenntnis hast, somit wird es mir leicht fallen, dir aufzuzeigen, dass auch so alles seinen Lauf genommen hätte."

Bevor Ben Einwände erheben konnte, sprach Adam weiter. „Joe und Riccardo hätten auch, wenn du dagewesen wärst, die Ponderosa gegen die Armee verteidigt. Und es war vollkommen richtig, dass sie das getan haben. Die Art und Weise eventuell nicht, aber in diesem Moment war es für Joe die einzige Möglichkeit, die er sah, um die Armee aufzuhalten. Genauso wie auch Riccardo."

Ben setzte an um etwas zu sagen, aber Adam hob seine Hand. „Lass mich bitte ausreden, Pa."

Sein Vater schloss mit geweiteten Augen den Mund. „Wie hättest du die Sache am Creek verhindern wollen? Ich glaube nicht, dass du den Kindern verboten hättest nach Sirup zu suchen. Lieber solltest du dich darüber freuen, dass nicht mehr passiert ist. Das Ganze hätte für Winona auch anders enden können."

„Sarah, … ihr Name ist Sarah."

Gekonnt ignorierte Adam diesen Einwurf von Ben, wie er es immer machte, wenn sein Vater ihn daran erinnerte. „Und die Sache bei der Messe …" Hier musste Adam doch ein wenig inne halten, da das Feuer eindeutig auf die Kappe von George und Scotty ging. Aber er hoffte, dass sein Vater ihn daran nicht erinnern würde. „…. da hätte der Pfarrer auch keine andere Predigt gehalten, nur weil du dabei gewesen wärst. So wäre Wi.. , deine Tochter auch bei dir auf die Bank gesprungen. Tja, und das mit der Bürgermeisterwahl …"

Adam kratzte sich an der Stirn und versuchte Ben schnell davon abzuhalten, weiter über die Kirche nachzudenken. „… über die Art und Weise wie die Kinder ihre Meinung dazu kund getan haben, kann man sich wirklich streiten, aber wichtig ist doch, dass sie ihre Meinung dazu gesagt haben. Denn auch du bist nie ein Freund von Mr. Barnett gewesen. Also, wenn du genauer darüber nachdenkst, gibt es keinen Grund, dass du auf mich sauer sein kannst. Die Ponderosa steht noch. Die Geschäfte laufen wunderbar, und deine Kinder hast du alle gesund und munter wiederbekommen."

Nickend legte Ben die Arme übereinander. Aber sein Gesichtsausdruck war noch kein bisschen entspannter als zuvor. „Wie immer findest du die richtigen Worte, um alles so zu erklären, dass man denkt .. es ist ja gar nicht passiert …"

Wütend nahm Ben die Arme wieder runter. „Es hätte aber auch ganz anders laufen können. Es hätten auch alle dabei sterben können. Würdest du mich dann auch so anlächeln?"

„Pa, was hätte sein können, wenn, ... bringt uns jetzt keinen Schritt weiter. Natürlich war ich bei jedem dieser Ereignisse genauso geschockt wie du jetzt. Ich versuche dir jedoch zu erklären, dass alle Abläufe nicht passiert sind, weil ich einen Einfluss darauf gehabt habe. Sie wäre auch so passiert."

„Wenn du eine andere Einstellung zu gewissen Dingen hättest, wäre Sarah nie auf all diese verrückten Ideen gekommen."

Mit dem ausgestrecktem Arm zeigte er zur Ponderosa. „Wie nicht anders zu erwarten war, hört sie noch weniger auf mich, wie vor unserer Reise. Kannst du mir erklären, wie ich ihr jetzt noch beibringen soll, wie sich ein Mädchen eigentlich verhalten soll?"

Mehrmals tippte sich Adam mit der Fingerspitze gegen die Lippe. Noch immer hatte er diese Ruhe in sich und ließ sich von der Stimmung seines Vaters nicht anstecken. Und erneut zeigte ihm dies, dass es die richtige Entscheidung gewesen war, mit dem Gespräch zu warten. Vor dem Trail hätten sie sich wahrscheinlich bereits nach dem zweiten Satz angeschrien. „Winona ist so wie sie ist. Ich habe keinen Einfluss auf ihren Charakter. Was ich mache, ist, dass ich ihr zur Seite stehe, um ihr mit den Stürmen, die in ihr herrschen, zurecht zu kommen."

Ben konnte nicht anders. Beim Wort Sturm musste er die Augen verdrehen. „Wenn ich so eine verquere Einstellung zur Erziehung hätte, dann wäre Sophie jetzt nach über einem Jahr genauso ein Dickkopf wie Winona. Ist sie jedoch nicht.

Ich bin stolz auf jede Entscheidung, die Winona und Aiyana getroffen haben. Beide haben verstanden, dass Schweigen das Land um uns herum und die Ponderosa nicht erhalten werden. Dass man Ungerechtigkeiten nicht so einfach hinnehmen darf. Ich gebe dir Recht, dass Winona lernen muss, wann es besser ist zu schweigen und welche Mittel man einsetzen sollte, um einen Kampf zu gewinnen."

„ADAM, hör auf so zu reden. MEINE Tochter ist zwölf Jahre alt, und das Einzige, was sie endlich lernen sollte, ist zuhören und wie man einen Haushalt zu führen hat, und nicht in welche Kämpfe sie ziehen sollte. Sie ist bald kein Kind mehr, dem man alles verzeiht."

Adam senkte den Kopf und atmete langsam ein und wieder aus. Danach sah er seinen Vater wieder an. „Bitte Pa, versuch zu vergessen, dass du gerade wütend auf mich bist und überleg noch einmal genau, ob irgendetwas von mir hätte verhindern werden können. Wenn du ehrlich bist, wirst du zu dem Schluss kommen, dass mich keine Schuld trifft. Genauso wirst du erkennen, dass du DEINE Tochter nicht ändern kannst, genauso wenig wie ich Aiyana ändern kann. Beide sind bereits zu alt, um plötzlich eine andere Einstellung zubekommen, was ein Mädchen darf und was nicht. Beide werden es nicht leicht haben in ihrem Leben. Aber sie werden sich auch nie einfach anpassen können."

Mal wieder nickte Ben mit dem Kopf. Aber ein Lächeln für seinen Sohn hatte noch immer nicht übrig. „Sehr schön, Adam. Wie immer bist du fein raus aus der Sache. Aber so leicht ist das nicht. Ja, bei Sarah ist es wahrscheinlich wirklich zu spät, aber du und deine doch sehr merkwürdige Einstellung, was man Kindern auf den Weg geben sollte, hatten daran einen erheblichen Einfluss, dass sie so ist, wie sie nun ist. Das sieht man ja bei George. Oder was für eine nette Erklärung hast du für ihn, dass er ständig etwas anstellt? Die Kirche ist ja nicht von alleine abgebrannt."

Da war der Punkt über den Adam nie so gerne reden wollte. Für jeden hatte er für dessen Verhalten eine Erklärung. Nur bei seinem Sohn wollte ihm keine Passende einfallen. Und zweifellos war er schlimmer, als Little Joe es jemals gewesen war. Dann jedoch erhellte sich sein Gesicht, und er konnte nicht anders. Er musste seinen Vater angrinsen. „George kann doch nichts dafür. Es schlummert in ihm wie bei Little Joe. Genau wie mein kleiner Bruder will mein Sohn nie etwas Böses. Es passiert einfach. War das bei dir als Kind anders? Denn weder Bridget oder ich kennen das aus unserer Kindheit."

Ben brauchte einen Moment um zu verstehen, was Adam ihm gerade erklären wollte. „BLÖDSINN ! Wenn du einfach mal deine Abneigung zu Gesprächen im Stall ablegen würdest, würde dein Sohn auch zuerst nachdenken, was er macht."

Lächelnd lehnte sich Adam wieder gegen den Pfosten. „Haben deine Gespräche mit Winona im Stall etwas gebracht?"

Tief atmete Ben ein. Dann hob er die Hand und zeigte auf Adam. „Sarah, … ihr Name ist Sarah!"

Dann winkte er ab und drehte sich um, um zurück zur Ponderosa zu laufen. Dabei grummelte er vor sich hin, dass sie später weiter reden würden, wenn man mit Adam wieder vernünftig sprechen konnte. Adam hörte noch wie sein Vater behauptete, dass er sicher am Morgen mit Amarok geraucht hätte. Schmunzelnd nahm sich Adam seine Kaffeetasse und ging ins Haus.

XX

Wild mit den Armen rudernd rannte Enola auf Hoss zu. Koko und sie waren gerade aus den Dorf zurückgekommen. Hoss schlug die Axt kräftig in den Holzblock, damit sie dort stecken blieb. Danach breitete er seine Arme aus und hob Enola dann über seinen Kopf.

„Hoch…hoch…"

„Noch höher und du kannst die Wolken berühren."

Lachend sah Koko Hoss und ihrer Tochter zu. Dann jedoch schaute sie ihren Mann skeptisch an. „Stimmt etwas nicht?"

Zwar lachte Hoss ein wenig aber es war ihm anzumerken, dass er sich über etwas geärgert hatte. „Er ist hier. Und es ist heute nicht euer Kuchentag."

„Wer ist hier?"

Hoss zeigte mit den Kopf zum Zaun der Koppel. Nun war Koko völlig verwirrt über die Reaktion von Hoss. „Hast du dich mit Adam gestritten?"

Hoss setzte Enola ab, die sofort weiter zu Snuggles rannte die mit den anderen Hunden vor dem Haus spielte. „Konnte ich gar nicht. Er will ja auf dich warten."

„Hoss….du bist doch nicht schon wieder eifersüchtig?"

Hoss zog die Axt aus dem Holzblock um so Koko nicht ansehen zu müssen. „Warum kann er nicht mit Bridget über seine Probleme reden. Warum muss er immer zu dir kommen."

Koko legte die Arme übereinander und grinste. „Du hast dir das Essen nicht warm gemacht, das ich dir vorbereitet hatte."

Grummelnd hob Hoss einen der Holzstücke auf und legte es auf den Block. „Das hat damit überhaupt nichts zu tun. Ich verstehe ihn nur nicht. Kaum ist Pa zurück, kommt er wieder ständig zu dir."

Koko schaute zum Zaun. Zwar war Adam in der letzten Woche wirklich drei mal hier gewesen aber trotzdem schob sie Hoss schlechte Laune auf das fehlende Mittagessen und die Angst, dass er auch diese Woche den Kuchen nicht nur mit seinen Kindern teilen musste. „Ich gehe jetzt rein und mache dir das Essen warm und Hoss, so schlimm wird es nicht sein. Er steht am Zaun und sitzt nicht auf unserer Bank."

Sofort schoss der Kopf von Hoss nach oben. „Diesen Winter werden ich sie zu Kaminholz verarbeiten."

Lachend gab Koko ihren grummelnden Mann einen Kuss und verschwand im Haus.

Adam schaute auf die Pferde vor sich ohne sie jedoch richtig wahr zunehmen. So merkte er auch Koko erst als sie ihn in die Seite stieß. „Überlegst du wie du deinen Vater wieder nach England bekommst?"

Mit der Hand fuhr sich Adam durch das Gesicht. „Er hat sich eigentlich schon wieder beruhigt. Nur wegen Winona macht er mir hin und wieder Vorwürfe."

Koko lehnte sich mit den Rücken gegen den Zaun um so ihren Freund richtig ansehen zu können. „Das wird sich auch legen."

„Seit sie wieder in der Schule ist, ist es auch weniger geworden."

Adam holte tief Luft. „Wir müssen uns beide nur wieder zusammenraufen. Er, das er nicht wieder das Sagen über alles hat, und ich, das ich wieder unter seiner Beobachtung stehe."

„Ihr zwei… Ich hoffe für dich das George nicht auch so einen Dickkopf wie du bekommst. Sonst wird er hier später stehen und sich ständig über dich beschweren."

„Also ich hoffe mal, das du ihn dann sagen wirst, das er immer gefälligst das machen soll, was ich ihm sage."

Amüsiert drehte sich Koko nun zum Zaun hin. „Du bist aber doch nicht wegen Ben heute hier."

„Nein."

Geduldig wartete Koko ab, dass Adam weiter sprechen würde. „Mhh… , wenn das Schweigen zwischen uns noch länger dauern sollte, kann ich ja inzwischen das Abendbrot vorbereiten gehen."

Adam legte den Kopf zur Seite. „So richtig nimmst du mich heute nicht ernst."

„Kann ich auch nicht. Mehr habe ich den Eindruck seit Ben da ist, suchst du wieder mit aller Kraft nach Problemen."

„Mach ich nicht. Aber ständig steht er hinter mir."

Koko schloss die Augen. Bereits letzte Woche hatte sich Adam bei ihr deswegen beklagt. Da hatte sie versucht ihm zu erklären, dass sein Vater einfach wieder froh war hier zu sein und sicher auch wegen dem Lärm aus seinem Haus flüchten musste. Adam sollte ihn einfach eine Aufgabe geben und er hätte wieder seine Ruhe.

„Warum bist du heute hier?"

„Er ist zu alt."

Heute musste Koko ihre gesamte Geduld mit Adam aufbringen. „Adam, Ben ist nicht zu alt. Ihm ist nur langweilig."

„Ich rede nicht von meinem Vater."

Koko beugte sich vor und versuchte Adam ins Gesicht zusehen. „Nicht Ben? Wer dann?"

„Mir ist es schon vor dem Trail aufgefallen aber dort war es dann nicht mehr zu übersehen."

Mit krauser Stirn überlegte Koko wenn Adam meinen könnte. „Tico ist doch nicht viel älter als du."

Traurig schaute Adam auf den Zaun. „Ich kann ihn doch nicht einfach aufs alte Eisen schieben und ihn ersetzten."

Es muss am Wetter liegen. Anders konnte sich Koko es nicht erklären das nicht nur Hoss heute so kompliziert war, sondern auch Adam. „Wynono,… es wäre hilfreich, wenn ich wüsste über wem wir hier reden. Über Hop Sing?"

Nun schaute Adam sie erstaunt an. „Hop Sing? Wie kommst du jetzt auf Hop Sing? Ist er etwa krank?"

Stöhnend atmete Koko aus und legte sich die Hand vor die Augen. „Wann warst du das letzte Mal auf deinen Berg, Wynono?"

„Schon ein paar Tage her. Warum?"

Koko konnte nur mit der Hand abwinken. Adam würde heute keinen einzigen ihrer Hinweise wahrscheinlich verstehen. „Sage mir bitte wer jetzt zu alt ist, das du ihn ersetzten musst."

„Na Sport wer sonst? Meinen Vater kann ich ja schlecht ersetzen."

Sofort schaute Koko zu Adams Pferd das neben ihn stand. Dann rechnete sie nach. „ Für ein Pferd ist er eigentlich noch nicht alt aber ja für die Arbeit auf der Ranch denke ich auch das das im Bereich des Möglichen liegen könnte."

Auch Adam sah zu seinen treuen Begleiter. „Es könnte nicht nur sein. Es ist so."

Mit einem tiefen Atemzug zeigte auch seine ganze Mimik, wie schwer ihn diese Erkenntnis getroffen hatte. „Die ersten Tage hier habe ich versucht es noch zu ignorieren und habe gehofft, wenn es etwas kühler werden würde, würde er wieder mehr Kraft haben aber…."

Adam sah Koko nun direkt an. „Gestern hatte ich verdammtes Glück das Tico in meiner Nähe war. Sport war nicht in der Lage so schnell in eine andere Richtung zu laufen, dass ich beinahe von einen unserer Bullen auf die Hörner genommen wurde."

Wieder warf er einen Blick zu Sport. „Koko, ich kann das nicht machen. Sport ist nicht nur ein Pferd für mich er…

Beruhigend legte Koko ihre Hand auf seine. Sie hatte genau verstanden um was es Adam ging. „Das musst du doch auch nicht. Du kannst ihn doch bei dir stehen lassen."

Sofort verzog Adam das Gesicht. „Koko, ich kann meinen Vater jetzt schon hören was er dann sagen wird. Ein Pferd das für sein Futter nicht arbeiten kann hat auf der Ponderosa nichts zu suchen."

„Es ist deine Ranch und dein Pferd. Du kannst entscheiden was du mit Sport machst."

Adam schaute wieder nach vorne auf die Koppel. „Kann ich das? Ich bin doch sonst derselben Meinung wie er. Aber bei Sport…"

„Du musst es doch nicht gleich machen. Gib Sport erst mal seine verdiente Ruhe und dann entscheide. Du kannst ihn auch zu uns bringen. Ich habe damit kein Problem, wenn er seine nächsten Jahre hier verbringt."

Adam hatte die Arme auf den Zaun gestützt und die Hände lagen gefaltet an seiner Stirn. „Ich…Koko, mir fällt es so schwer los zulassen. Ich werde sicher nicht wieder so ein Pferd finden. Er ist für mich nicht nur ein Arbeitsmaterial."

Auch Koko sah nun zu den Pferden. Nie hätte sie gedacht, das Adam Pferde nicht nur aus der wirtschaftliche Sicht sehen würde und mit einen Mal wusste sie, welche Pferd sie ihm für seine Arbeit auf der Ranch geben könnte. „Ich hätte da ein Pferd für dich, was, denke ich, dir genauso treue Dienste leisten wird wie Sport…"

Dann schnalzte Koko jedoch mit der Zunge. „Nein geht ja nicht. Weil es dürfte ihn, wenn es nach dir gangengen wäre gar nicht geben."

Nur leicht neigte sich der Kopf von Adam in ihre Richtung. „Ich bin heute nicht für deine Scherze aufgelegt."

Mal wieder konnte Koko nur mit den Kopf schütteln, wie schwer Adam sich das Leben immer machte. Dementsprechend war auch ihre Stimmlage leicht genervt. „Wynono, du kannst Sport für die Arbeit auf der Ranch nicht mehr nehmen. Das hast du nun gestern, wie du erzählt hast, eindeutig am eigenen Leibe gemerkt. Daran führt also kein Weg dran vorbei. Außer du willst nur noch Büroarbeit machen."

Sie sah deutlich seinen Blick an, was er gerade dachte. „Willst du nicht. Also du brauchst ein neues junges Pferd. Auch wenn es hart klingt, der Zeitpunkt ist perfekt. In den nächsten Monaten kannst du ihn wunderbar auf die Arbeit für nächstes Jahr vorbereiten. Und dein zweites Problem ist eigentlich kein Problem. Nur du machst daraus wieder ein Problem. Keiner verlangt von dir das du Sport erschießen musst. Es ist dein Pferd. Und wenn du in auf der Ranch sein Gnadenbrot geben willst ist das ganz alleine deine Entscheidung. Also höre auf hier herum zu jammern und schau dir Paytha an."

Noch immer hatte Adam den Kopf leicht geneigt. „Bist du sauer mit mir?"

„Ja."

„Warum?"

„Warum? Na weil du alles immer so kompliziert machst, wenn es dich persönlich betriff. Für jeden hast du immer weise Ratschläge aber bei dir wendest du keine davon an, sondern stehst hier und erwartest das ich eine Entscheidung treffe. Warum kannst du nicht einfach mal sagen, ja ich habe diese Entscheidung aus den Bauch heraus getroffen und alle wirtschaftlichen Gesichtspunkte dabei außer Acht gelassen. Und ja ich hänge an Sport. Er ist mir genauso ans Herz gewachsen, wie Rusty damals."

Bei der Erwähnung von Rusty schaute Adam wieder nach vorne. „Und warum ist das so, Koko…? Weil ich genau weiß das es mit einem anderen Pferd nicht so sei wird wie mit Sport. Ich sehe es doch an Snuggles. Sie ist ganz anders als Rusty. Sie sucht nicht meine Nähe wie es Rusty immer gemacht hat. ich kann mich dankbar schätzen, dass sie mich heute mal begleitet hat."

Geschafft atmete Koko aus. „Du kannst Snuggles auch nicht Rusty vergleichen. Als du Rusty bekommen hast, seid ihr beide alleine gewesen. Snuggles wächst mit einer Horde von Kindern, Katzen und Hunden auf. Ständig kümmert sich jemand anders um sie. Du bist nicht ihre einzige Bezugsperson. Bei deinem neuen Pferd wird das anders aussehen. Wenn du das Richtige wählst, wirst du wieder einen so treuen Partner bei der Arbeit haben wie Sport es gewesen ist."

Mit geschlossenen Augen atmete Adam mehrmals tief ein und wieder aus. „Du musst lernen los zu lassen, Wynono. Auch wenn es in deinem Herzen schmerzt. Nichts ist für die Ewigkeit geschaffen."

„Feuer? Du willst mir ein Pferd mit den Namen Feuer geben?"

Adam hatte die Augen wieder geöffnet und sah seine Freundin skeptisch an. „Paytha, hat wie Sport damals ein sehr wildes Temperament und einen eigen Kopf wie du es hast. Deswegen glaube ich, das du mit genauso gut zurechtkommen wirst, wie mit Sport."

Verlegen kratze sich Adam am Ohr. „Koko, …. Ich bin keine zweiundzwanzig mehr wie bei Sport."

Lachend lief Koko zu Sport und nahm ihn das Zaumzeug ab um es dann Adam zu geben. „Es ist der Schwarze dort hinten. Und als erstes solltest du dich bei ihm entschuldigen."

Verwundert schaute Adam nicht nur auf das Zaumzeug in seiner Hand. „Ich soll mich bei einem Pferd entschuldigen?"

„Ja, das solltest du tun. Er stammt nämlich von Ramero ab. Das Pferd was du erschießen wolltest, weil er ja in deinen Augen wirtschaftlich gesehen nichts mehr wert war."

„Das wirst du mir ewig vorhalten."

„Ja, das werde ich."

Zähneknirschend stieg Adam über den Zaun, um zu dem Pferd zu laufen. Koko musste leise lachen als sie Adam fluchen hörte, dass er sich niemals mit ihr hätte anfreunden sollen.

XXX

Beide Pferde führte Adam an den Zügeln in seinen Stall. Doch leicht geschafft, brachte er erst Sport in seine Box. Paytha hat auf den Weg seinen Namen alle Ehre gemacht. Erst an ihn hatte Adam gemerkt, wie ruhig Sport doch über die Jahre geworden ist. Es würden anstrengende Monate vor ihm liegen, aus Paytha so ein gutes Pferd zu machen wie Sport es gewesen war. Gerade als er sich daran machen wollte, die beiden Pferde zu versorgen, hörte er ein altbekanntes Rascheln im oberen Bereich. Kurz dachte er nach wer von seinen Kindern sich dort oben verstecken könnte, und vor allem warum. Eigentlich fiel ihm nur ein Name ein und er fragte sich was George heute wieder angestellt haben könnte. So war er dann doch sehr überrascht, das er, als er über den Rand schauen konnte, nicht seinen Sohn dort sitzen sah. Er kletterte er die letzten Stufen der Leiter hoch und setzte sich neben seine Schwester. „Ich will ja nicht besserwisserisch klingen. Aber du bist hier im falschen Stall."

„Ich gehe nicht mehr nach Hause. Ich gehe nirgends mehr hin."

Mit spitzen Lippen schaute sich Adam um. „Das wird nicht nur recht einsam hier, sondern auch sehr kalt in einigen Monaten."

Wütend zog Sarah die Beine an sich ran und umschlang sie dann mit ihren Armen. „Du hast doch keine Ahnung wie furchtbar das Leben ist."

„Nein natürlich nicht. Ich bin ja schon lange Tod."

„Das ist nicht witzig. Du bist kein Mädchen. Du darfst dir alles erlauben. Du kannst sogar frech zu Pa sein und er geht nicht mit dir in den Stall."

Lachend kratzte sich Adam unter dem Kinn. „Heute ist das so aber es gab auch andere Zeiten, mein Sonnenschein. Was hast du den heute wieder gemacht, dass unser Vater scheinbar die Fassung verloren hat."

Sarah stütze ihr Kinn auf den Knien auf und schaute auf die gegenüberliegende Wand. „Ich habe nur eine einfache Frage gestellt. Mehr nicht."

„Dann würdest du nicht hier oben sitzen, wenn die Frage so einfach war."

Ohne ihren Bruder groß anzusehen, gab sie ihm einen Brief. „Von Jenks?"

„Natürlich nicht. Was für einen Grund sollte er haben einen zu schreiben?"

„Weil du wieder jemanden in eine Pfütze gestoßen hast?"

Knurrend legte sie ihr Kinn wieder ab. „Es hat schon seit Wochen nicht mehr geregnet."

Erstaunt erkannte Adam nun den Absender. „Du hast einen Brief von Dr Blackwell bekommen?"

„Ich habe ihr kurz nach der Sache zu Weihnachten geschrieben."

Erneut sah sich Adam den Brief an. Er wollte ihn aber nicht lesen. Lieber sollte ihn seine Schwester erzählen, was Dr Blackwell ihr geschrieben hatte. „Bist du von ihrer Antwort enttäuscht?"

Die Augen von Sarah fingen an zu leuchten. „Überhaupt nicht. Ganz im Gegenteil. Ich bin froh, dass sie mir überhaupt so schnell geantwortet hat. Und Wynono, das ist schon der zweite Brief von ihr. Sie hat mir sogar ein Buch geschickt was sie geschrieben hat."

„Und?"

Stolz nahm sie ihren Bruder den Brief wieder ab. „Sie konnte bei ersten Brief nicht glauben, dass ich erst zwölf bin. So wie ich meine Sätze formuliert hatte, hat sie mich auf einige Jahre älter geschätzt. Genauso war sie sehr angetan davon, was ich bereits alles bei dem Schamanen gelernt habe. Des weiteren schrieb sie mir, dass sie erst Studentinnen ab neunzehn zuließ, weil man erst in diesem Alter in ihren Augen so gefestigt sei, um all das was man als Ärztin zu sehen bekam, verkraften zu können."

Da Sarah schwieg nahm Adam an, das dort der Grund lag warum sie hier bei ihm im Stall ist. „Nun bist du enttäuscht, dass du noch solange warten musst?"

Wild schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Ich kann das verstehen. Dr Blackwell gab mir auch den Ratschlag, Dr Martin zu fragen, ob ich nicht in drei Jahre bei ihm arbeiten könnte um mir nicht nur das Wissen vom Schamanen anzueignen, sondern auch das von der Medizin der Weißen. Sollte ich dann immer noch Medizin studieren wollen, sollte ich gleich nach der Schule zu ihr nach New York kommen, wenn ich die Aufnahmeprüfung für die Universität bestanden habe."

Das gesamte Gesicht von Sarah strahlte. „Wynono, ich hätte niemals gedacht, das bereits mein erster Brief sie so beeindrucken würde. Dabei wollte ich eigentlich nur von ihr wissen, ob sie in ihrer Kindheit auch ständig Probleme gehabt hatte, weil sie nicht akzeptieren wollte, dass Frauen nur Kochen und Waschen können."

Noch immer fragte sich Adam, warum seine Schwester sich hier in seinem Stall verkrochen hatte, wenn der Brief sie eindeutig sehr glücklich gemacht hatte. „Hat Dr Blackwell etwa gesagt, bevor du Medizin studieren kannst, musst du eine Haushaltsschule besuchen um Kochen und Nähen zu lernen?"

Heftig aber lachend stieß Sarah ihren Bruder um. „Du bist unmöglich. Das hat sie natürlich nicht geschrieben."

Wie seine Schwester musste auch Adam lachen und setzte sich wieder richtig hin. „Sie hat mir eigentlich genau das geschrieben, was du mir auch immer rätst. Das ich nachdenken soll, wann ich welche Pfeile verschieße."

Erstaunt zog Adam eine Augenbraue hoch. „Dr Blackwell kennt sich mit indianischen Weisheiten aus?"

„Nein. Also ich weiß es nicht. Sie hat von Mauern geschrieben aber ich denke sie meinte damit dasselbe wie du immer. Sie hat wie ich schon recht früh gemerkt, dass sie anders als die anderen Mädchen in ihren Alter war und kein wenig schlechter als die Jungs. Ebenso war ihr Interesse für die Medizin immer stärker als das fürs Nähen und Kochen. Sie musste an vielen Mauern vorbeikommen um ihre Ziele zu erreichen. Zuerst wollte sie wie ich es immer machen mit den Kopf diese durchdringen aber um so älter sie wurde, umso stärker und größer wurden die Mauern. Sie musste lernen, dass sie andere Wege suchen muss, um die Mauern zu überwinden. Wenn sie nur wild dagegen gerannt wäre, wären sie nie zu Fall gekommen. Sie hätte nie Medizin studieren können, da sie bei diesen sinnlosen Versuchen das eigentliche Ziel aus den Augen verloren hätte. Ich soll mich darauf besinnen, was ich erreichen will. Ich kann nicht alles auf einmal verändern. Aber sollte ich es schaffen einen Abschluss zubekommen, hätte ich bereits was Großes geleistet."

Sarah fing an zu grinsen. „Ihr hat meine Idee für dein Wahlspruch gefallen. Ihr Bruder und sie setzten sich nämlich auch für die Abschaffung der Sklaverei ein."

Etwas verzog Adam das Gesicht. „Was hast du ihr alles geschrieben?"

Sarah zuckte mit den Schultern. „Vieles."

Nun sah sie ihren Bruder etwas ernster an. „Wynono, es ist nicht leicht für mich die Wut die manchmal in mir ist nicht raus zulassen. Ständig bekomme ich zu hören, das macht ein Mädchen nicht. Aber ich bin nicht so wie Sophie. Ich habe kein Spaß daran mit Ma zu backen und mich um Sue zu kümmern. Sie ist ganz süß aber auch sehr laut. Ich weiß du verstehst mich und auch Ma versteht mich aber … ich wollte… ich musste wissen, ob Dr Blackwell auch diese Wut als Kind in sich gehabt hatte und wenn ja wie sie gelernt hatte, damit umzugehen."

Mitfühlend sah Adam sie an. Er verstand genau, was für ein Gefühlschaos in seiner Schwester herrschen musste. „Und haben dir ihre Briefe weiterhelfen können?"

„Ein wenig und ich muss auch lernen nicht ständig so die Beherrschung zu verlieren wie zu Weihnachten. Dr Blackwell stellt hohe Erwartungen an ihre Studentinnen. Um am Women's Medical College of the New York Infirmary zugelassen zu werden, muss man zuerst einmal ein sehr strenges Zulassungsexsamen bestehen. Die Ausbildung ist nicht einfach und sehr rigoros, wie auch die Abschlussprüfung. Sie möchte nicht das die bei ihr ausgebildeten Ärztinnen einen schlechte Ruf bekommen, weil sie die Ausbildung und ihren zukünftigen Beruf nur halbherzig ausübten. Wer sich unmoralisch verhielt oder gegen die Regeln verstößt, wird sofort von Studium ausgeschlossen."

So wie Sarah gerade gesprochen hatte, muss sie den Part des Briefes mehr als einmal gelesen haben. „Ganz ehrlich mein Sonnenschein? Das wird nicht einfach für dich werden."

Sarah ließ den Kopf hängen. „Ich weiß."

Adam legte nun einen etwas ernsteren Ton an den Tag. „Deswegen gibst du auf und verkriechst dich hier im Stall? Du scheiterst schon an der ersten Mauer? Wenn das so ist, musst du dir keinen Hoffnung machen jemals Ärztin zu werden."

Ganz langsam drehte Sarah ihren Kopf zur Seite und so wie sie ihn nun ansah, musste Adam sich sehr beherrschen nicht laut los zu lachen. Wenn Augen eine Waffe wären, würde er jetzt erschossen im Heu liegen. „Du musst auch nicht jeden Tag gegen die Blödheit einiger Jungs ankämpfen."

„Muss ich nicht. Aber wenn du es nicht schaffst dich gegen diese zu wehren, wie willst du später beweisen können, dass auch eine Frau eine gute Ärztin sein kann. Ein dummer Spruch und du wirfst alles hin und verkriechst dich dann doch hinter einem Herd?"

Der Kopf von Sarah neigte sich wieder nach unten. „Riccardo und Sally haben sich geküsst und verbringen jede Pause zusammen. Alleine."

Adam schüttelte mehrmals den Kopf weil er mit dem plötzlichen Themenwechsel überhaupt nicht klar kam. „Was hat das nun mit deinen Zukunftsplänen zu tun?"

Im Hinterkopf machte sich Adam aber eine kleine Notiz das er mit Jenks darüber reden sollte. „Ich kämpfe jeden Tag darum meine Meinung zu sagen und zu verteidigen. Ich möchte auf jeden Fall die Aufnahmeprüfung bestehen und Ärztin werden. Ich will das schaffen, sowie Riccardo unbedingt Cowboy werden will. Aber ich habe Angst, wenn ich älter werde das ich mich verliebe und alles andere vergessen werde."

Mit einem herzzerreißenden Blick sah sie ihren Bruder an. „Ich will das nicht, Wynono. Aber jeder sagt mir dass das passieren wird. Vor nicht mal einer Stunde hat mir Pa das wieder genauso erklärt."

Schwer atmete Adam aus und fuhr sich mit der Hand über den Nacken. „Sonnenschein, ich kann dir auch nicht sagen, was in drei oder vier Jahren mit dir sein wird und ob der Wunsch in dir Medizin zu studieren immer noch so stark sein wird. Aber jetzt ist er es. Also solltest du alles dafür machen, dass du deine Ziele erreichen kannst. Ich gebe dir auch recht, dass das Gefühl der Liebe sehr stark sein kann und man einiges mit einen mal aus einer anderen Perspektive sieht aber ich glaube nicht, das du dich jemals so in einen Jungen verliebst das darüber deine Liebe zur Medizin verlierst."

Adam schüttelte den Kopf. „Denn wenn ich sehe, wie sehr und wie lange du schon darum kämpfst dieses Ziel zu erreichen, wird kein Mann es schaffen dich von diesen Weg abzuhalten und sollte er es dir verbieten wollen, dann ist es nicht der Richtige, mein Sonnenschein. Nur du alleine solltest die Entscheidung treffen, wie dein Leben in der Zukunft aussieht und nicht Pa oder ein anderer Mann."

Winona zog die Beine wieder an und schaute auf ihre Knie. „Wenn ich das Pa so gesagt hätte, wäre er sofort mit mir wieder in den Stall gegangen."

„War er heute mit dir dort?"

„Nein. Aber er hat geschimpft und gelacht. Ich bin dann einfach abgehauen, bevor ich mit den Fuß aufgestampft habe."

„Was ist passiert?"

„Ich wollte ihn fragen, ob ich bei Dr Martin arbeiten darf. Aber ich kam gar nicht dazu zu sagen, dass ich das erst vorhabe, wenn ich fünfzehn oder sechszehn bin, damit ich sehe, ob ich wirklich Medizin studieren will, bevor ich die Prüfung für die Universität mache. Bereits nach dem ersten Satz fing er an zu lachen und erklärte mir dann, wie er sich das vorstellte, was seine Töchter später machen sollen."

Vor Wut ballte sie ihre Hände zu Fäusten. „Wie kann er nur so reden. Hat er völlig vergessen, das Ma als Krankenschwester gearbeitet hat?"

Adam tippte sie gegen den Oberarm. „Warum bist du so wütend und nicht stolz auf dich?"

Sarah fauchte ihn nun förmlich an. „Stolz? Auf was soll ich stolz sein?"

„Darauf das du an einer der dicksten Mauern vorbei gegangen bist und nicht in deiner Wut wieder mit den Kopf dagegen gerannt bist."

Verständnislos blickte sie Adam an. „Du wirst Pa's Einstellung was dein Wunsch zu studieren betrifft, nicht so schnell ändern können. Das hast du heute im Unterbewusstsein erkannt und bist lieber gegangen als dich auf eine Diskussion einzulassen, bei der du zur Zeit nur als zweiter Sieger hervor gehen kannst."

Nun tippte er ihr gegen die Stirn. „Konzentriere dich darauf das du in der Schule weiter so gute Noten schreibst. Lerne und behalte das, was dir der Schamane beibringt. Bereite dich rechtzeitig darauf vor, wenn die Prüfung anstehen und lasse dich nicht dadurch ablenken, was andere dazu sagen. Es ist dein Leben und dein Wunsch."

Beide sahen sich in die Augen und Winona verarbeitete alles was ihr Bruder ihr in den letzten Minuten mit auf den Weg gegeben hatte. Dann nickte sie mit den Kopf und legte ihre Hand auf die Kette die sie von Adam geschenkt bekommen hatte. „War es für dich auch so schwer, deinen eigenen Weg zu finden?""

„Er war nicht einfach aber für dich wird er noch schwerer sein. Du hast dir ein großes Ziel gesetzt, was für ein Mädchen nicht einfach ist zu erreichen aber ich glaube daran, dass du es schaffen wirst. Du hast einen noch größeren Dickkopf wie ich."

Er grinste sie an und recht bald lächelte sie auch wieder. „Ich werde es schaffen. Ich werde Ärztin werden und dann werde ich auch deinen Rücken so behandeln können, dass du keine Angst mehr haben musst, dass du eines Tages nicht mehr laufen kannst."

Nun musste Adam etwas mehr lachen. „Schaff du erst einmal die Prüfungen und um meinen Rücken musst du dir keine Gedanken machen. Dem geht es ganz gut."

Nun wieder sehr selbstbewusst sah sie an. „Ja heute. Aber als du wieder zurück warst nicht. Oder warum hat mir Aiyana erzählt das als du kaum zu Hause warst, die ersten zwei Tage mehr im Bett liegen musstest als das du rumlaufen konntest?"

„Ich war müde."

Sarah legte den Kopf schief und wieder lachte Adam auf. Dann gab er ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn und stand auf. „Aber heute geht es mir und meinen Rücken wieder gut. Mach dir keine Sorgen um mich. Und jetzt…"

Er reichte seiner Schwester die Hand und zog sie hoch. „..habe ich ein Geschenk für dich."

„Für mich?"

Adam gab ihr keine Antwort, sondern stieg bereits die Leiter herunter. Neugierig folgte ihm seine Schwester. „Das ist Paytha. Mein neues Pferd."

Mit ehrfürchtigen Blick kam Sarah zu Adam in die Box. Vorsichtig berührte sie das Pferd. „Er ist wunderschön."

Dann erschrak sie und schaute sofort in die Box in der immer Sport stand. Erleichtert atmete sie aus. Fragend blickte sie zu ihren Bruder. „Warum hast du ein neues Pferd? Sport ist doch noch nicht so alt."

„Für die Arbeit auf der Ranch schon."

Unverzüglich wusste Winona was das bedeutete. Schon oft hatte sie das bereits bei sich zuhause mitbekommen, was es bedeutete, wenn ein Pferd nicht mehr gebraucht wurde. Entsetzt wanderte ihr Blick wieder zu Sport. Ganz leise war ihre Stimme. „Das kannst du nicht machen."

Adam hob die Schulter an und sah sie mit traurigen Augen an. „Was soll ich machen? Du weist doch… ein Pferd muss für sein Futter arbeiten. Ich habe auch keine Zeit mich so richtig um ihn zu kümmern."

Winona konnte nur den Mund öffnen. Dann war sie noch verwirrter als Adam anfing zu lächeln. „Wenn du natürlich etwas von deiner Zeit opfern könntest, dann…"

Es dauerte keine Sekunde und Winona verstand Adam sofort. „Ich werde jeden Tag herkommen und mich kümmern."

Adam lief zu Sport in die Box. „So meinte ich das eigentlich nicht. Ich brauche die Box hier…"

„Ich nehme ihn mit zu mir…."

Recht schnell stand auch Sarah in der Box und legte ihre Arme um den Hals des Pferdes. „Ich verspreche dir. Ich werde mich gut um ihn kümmern. Nicht wahr Sport? Du bist nicht alt. Nur jeden Tag Rinder zu sehen ist dir sicher zu langweilig geworden."

„Das wird es sein."

Lachend ging Adam zurück zu Paytha um ihn nun endlich zu versorgen. „Kann ich das machen, Wynono?"

Etwas skeptisch schaute er zu seinem neuen Pferd. „Kannst du. Aber er ist teilweise noch sehr ungestüm. Wenn er zu viel faxen macht, dann hole mich lieber."

Zärtlich tätschelte Winona das Pferd. „Ich bin mit Sport früher zurechtgekommen, dann wird mich dieser Kerl auch nicht klein bekommen."

Adam konnte nur mit den Kopf nicken und dachte sich, dass das wahrschlich nie ein Mann schaffen würde. So verließ er vor sich hinlächelnd den Stall und nur weil er so in Gedanken war, konnte er seine Reaktionen nicht so steuern, wie er sonst gerne gemacht hätte.

Sein Herz setzte aus als er den Mann erkannte der vor seinem Haus stand und nun grinsend auf ihn zugelaufen kam. Adams rechte Hand lag augenblicklich wenige Zentimeter über seinem Colt.

„Das du nicht begeistert sein würdest mich hier zu sehen, habe ich geahnt, mein lieber Adam aber das du vor mir Angst hast überrascht mich dann doch etwas."

Adam war nicht weitergelaufen. Angespannt und hoch konzentriert hatte er gewartet bis der Mann bei ihm war. „Was willst du hier, Frederic?"

Lachend zeigt Frederic zum Haus. „Meine Schwester besuchen."

Nicht eine Sekunde ließ Adam seinen Schwager aus den Augen. „Ich bezweifle das sie dich sehen möchte."

Mit gespielter Enttäuschung breitete Frederic die Arme aus. „Sie war wirklich nicht sehr begeistert. Dabei wollte ich ihr nur sagen, dass sie jederzeit zurück in den Schoss ihrer Familie kommen könnte. Mein Vater und ich hegen keinen Groll gegen sie, dass sie sich in der Wahl ihres Mannes so vergriffen hat."

Adam widerstand der Versuchung die Augen zu schließen. „Frederic, bitte höre damit auf. Es ist nicht nur für Bridget sehr schwer mit der Situation zurecht zu kommen. Auch ich finde es nicht einfach zu vergessen, dass es mal eine Zeit gab in der wir beide durch dick und dünn gegangen sind. Noch immer frage ich mich, warum es so weit gekommen konnte."

Wütend war Frederic noch einen Schritt näher gekommen. „Adam, du solltest mit dieser Heuchelei aufhören. Wenn du mich wirklich als deinen Freund angesehen hättest, dann hätten wir nicht nur zusammengearbeitet, sondern auch den Erfolg zusammen geteilt."

Nur sehr schwer fiel es Adam, seine Wut gegenüber Frederic nicht zu deutlich zu zeigen. „Wir hätten den Erfolg geteilt, wenn du nicht so ungeduldig gewesen wärst."

„Ich spreche nicht über das Bahnprojekt, Adam."

Nun ging Adam nicht mehr davon aus, dass sein Schwager ihn hier vor seinem eigenen Haus erschießen wollte. So legte er die Arme übereinander und sah ihn nicht nur genervt, sondern auch leicht überheblich an. „Über was sprechen WIR dann?"

„Ich rede darüber, dass du mich immer nur die Drecksarbeit hast machen lassen aber da wo Profit zu holen war, da durfte ich nicht mitmachen."

„Kannst du bitte deutlicher werden?"

Nun trennte die ehemals guten Freunde nur noch eine Armlänge voneinander. So dicht war Frederic an Adam herangetreten. „Ich rede von den Silberminen. An denen durfte ich nie teilhaben und kommen mir nicht wieder damit, man muss für seinen Erfolg hart arbeiten. Dein Freund Tom hat für diese Partnerschaft nie einen Finger gerührt."

Der Blick von Adam wurde immer finsterer. „Ich bin dir eigentlich keine Rechenschaft schuldig aber ich werde dir trotzdem etwas zum Nachdenken geben. Weil sofort wirst du es sicher nicht verstehen, was dich von Tom unterscheidet."

Adam machte eine kurze Pause und beide sahen sich an und keiner von ihnen senkte den Blick. „Als Tom und ich Partner wurde, warst du gerade mit dem Studium fertig und hast mich gefragt, ob ich dir das Holz liefere. Weil ich deinen Freund war, habe ich mir Gedanken gemacht, wie wir beide zusammenarbeiten können, ohne das ich dabei nur Verluste machen. Denn darüber hast du dir damals keine Gedanken gemacht, dass ich für die ersten Lieferungen mehr Geld reinstecken musste, als das ich erhalten habe. Nur mit Toms Hilfe konnte wir das Projekt mit dir angehen. Als wir dann schwarze Zahlen schrieben und Tom den Stern annahm, hätte wir die Partnerschaft beenden können. Aber das wollte ich nicht. Und nun kommen wir zu den Punkt den du sicher nicht verstehen wirst. Auch wenn ich die Geschäfte dieser Partnerschaft führe, hat Tom nie auf der faulen Haut gelegen und gewartet das er jeden Monat seinen Anteil bekommt, wie du es gerne hättest. Er hat Tag und Nacht gearbeitet. Es gab Zeiten, da hat er kaum ein Auge zubekommen. Er hat mehr als ein Geburtstag mit seiner Familie nicht feiern können, weil die Arbeit vorging. Und noch heute, ist er teilweise Wochen unterwegs, weil er seinen Job macht, obwohl er es nicht mehr müsste. Und das unterscheidet ihn von dir. Er ruht sich nicht auf den Lorbeeren anderer aus. Für eine Handvoll Dollar sorgt er dafür, dass auch solche Leute wie du es bist, in Virginia City nicht einfach über den Haufen geschossen werden."

Adam hatte die Arme runtergenommen und hob den Zeigefinger an. „Stelle dich niemals auf eine Stufe mit Tom. Denn er weiß was echte Freundschaft bedeutet und richtet diese nicht danach aus, wo am meisten Geld zu holen ist."

Frederic Mundwinkel zuckten nur kurz. Dann war sein Blick wieder eiskalt. „Du denkst immer noch, du bist Maß aller Dinge aber bald wirst du sehen, dass du ein Nichts bist. Ein Niemand. Dein so guter Freund Tom, kann dich ja dann auf der Straße einsammeln, wenn das alles hier mir gehört. Die Ponderosa, die Bahn und das Land der Gosiute. Am Ende bin ich derjenige der über dich lacht. Die Weichen dazu sind bereits gestellt, mein lieber Adam. Du wirst es nicht mehr aufhalten können."

„Verlasse sofort mein Land, Frederic und wage es nicht es noch einmal zu betreten."

Es war nur ein Zischen von Adam gewesen aber es war ihm deutlich anzumerken, dass er so langsam die Geduld verlor. Sein Schwager grinste nur und lief zu seinem Pferd. Bevor er los ritt blieb er noch einmal bei Adam stehen.

„Schau dir dein Haus noch mal gut an. Bald werde ich dort mit meiner Familie wohnen."

Winkend und lachend ritt Frederic davon. Adam lief einige Schritte vor und sah ihn nach und er fragte sich, wie lange er noch gegen Leute wie Frederic kämpfen musste. Ob es jemals ein Ende geben wird. In Moment sah es nicht danach aus. Im Gegenteil, wenn er daran dachte welche Leute zur Zeit die Fäden in der Hand hielten wurde in doch leicht Angst und Bange. Clement, Mr Barnett, Frederic und Marc konnten ihre Macht immer weiter ausbauen. Adams Blick schweifte über sein Land und er bat den Großen Geist darum, dass er im genügend Zeit verschaffen würde, um gegen diese Leute erfolgreich zu kämpfen. Er atmete tief durch als ihn ein kalter Schauer durchfuhr und ein Gefühl im sagte, dass die schwarze Wolke aus Amaroks Vision Nevada schon längst erreicht hatte.


	133. Chapter 133

Winona wusste nicht, ob sie nun den Kopf schütteln oder einfach weiter lächeln sollte. Wahrscheinlich würde sie es nie ganz verstehen, warum Sophie so eine Freude nicht nur beim Kochen hatte, sondern jetzt auch dabei, sich um Sue zu kümmern. Aber genauso wenig verstand Sophie wahrscheinlich, warum sie sich so für Medizin interessierte. „Also, wenn du in dem Tempo weiter machst, kommen wir nie pünktlich in die Schule."

Ihre Schwester sah nicht einmal hoch. In aller Ruhe zog sie Sue weiter an. „Wir haben noch genug Zeit. Außerdem warte ich ja auch immer auf dich, wenn du irgendeine deiner komischen Pflanzen auf dem Weg zur Schule findest."

Sarah ließ sich auf das Bett fallen. „Du brauchst nicht darüber so zu grinsen. Am Nachmittag könnte diese Pflanze schon im Magen irgendeiner Nacktschnecke sein. Das erlaubt keinen Aufschub."

Glucksend ließ sich Sue von ihrer Schwester auf den Arm nehmen. „Und Sue kann auch nicht warten. Soll sie etwas nackend am Frühstückstisch sitzen?"

Bei dem Gedanken was ihr Vater dazu sagen würde musste Winona anfangen zu lachen. „Meine Pflanzen kann kein anderer für mich suchen, aber Ma könnte Sue morgens fertig machen."

„Ma hat schon so genug zu tun. Sie kann sich nicht mal mehr richtig um ihren Garten kümmern. Und außerdem macht es mir Spaß."

Ziemlich zerknirscht schaut Sarah zu ihren Schwestern. „Und genau deswegen möchte ich nicht heiraten und Kinder haben. Du weißt genau wie sehr Ma ihren Garten liebt, aber sie hat kaum noch Zeit irgendetwas für sich zu machen."

„Sie macht es aber gerne, und ich freue mich auch darauf, wenn ich später mich um meine Familie kümmern kann."

Verträumt sah Sophie an die Decke. „Ich sehe schon mein kleines Haus und die Kinder, und wie mein Mann jeden Abend von der Arbeit nach Hause kommt, und wir dann gemeinsam essen."

„Wenn du jetzt noch sagst, dein Mann wird Jerry sein, muss ich mich übergeben."

Lachend hielt Sophie ihr die Hand hin um sie vom Bett hochzuziehen. „Ich mag Jerry, aber wenn ich so träume, dann ist er nicht mein Mann."

Nun doch etwas überrascht nahm Sarah ihrer Schwester Sue ab, damit Sophie ihre Schulsachen zusammen suchen konnte. „Es ist nicht Frauen-haben-kein-Hirn-Jerry? Wer ist es dann?"

„Das weiß ich doch jetzt noch nicht. Aber ich mag es wie Dianne immer auf Joe wartet und dann mit ihm so lieb schimpft, dass er so dreckig ist."

Schallend lachend lief Winona vor zur Treppe. „Mal kurz über Nacht vom Priester zum Cowboy gewechselt. Bin gespannt wen du dann wirklich heiratest. Wahrscheinlich einen Krieger aus dem Dorf."

„Und du wirst wahrscheinlich vor mir schon fünf Kinder haben."

„Niemals!"

XXX

Genervt packte Violette ihre Sachen zusammen. „Pa hat es uns so fest versprochen."

Ihr Bruder Harold wartete geduldig im Türrahmen der Küche. „Er kann ihn aber nicht so einfach aus der Schule werfen."

Wütend stampfte Mr. Barnetts Tochter kurz mit dem Fuß auf. „Er hat es aber versprochen. Und was ist stattdessen passiert? Jetzt haben wir noch einen dieser stinkenden Indianer bei uns in der Klasse, und er ist auch noch ein Cartwright."

Sie schüttelte sich. „Hast du mal gezählt, wie viele von diesen Cartwrights jetzt bei uns in der Schule sind?"

Ihr Bruder konnte nur über seine Schwester grinsen. Da es sein letztes Jahr in der Schule sein würde, sah er Jenkins und die Cartwright nicht mehr als so schlimm an wie sie.

„Hör auf zu grinsen. Es sind neun!. Und es ist noch kein Ende in Sicht. Und dann Jenkins! Ich hasse ihn!"

„Wenn hasst du jetzt schon wieder?"

Mit kleinen Augen sah Violette zu ihren Vater. „Jenkins. Und du hast versprochen, dass wir nach dem Sommer einen neuen Lehrer bekommen."

Zärtlich strich er ihr über den Kopf. „Einige Dinge brauchen ihre Zeit, und manchmal geht es dann schneller als man denkt."

„Du hast es versprochen."

„Und du gehst jetzt zur Schule. Glaub mir, bald wirst du mit deinen Freundinnen auch zum See reiten können, und ihr müsste keine Angst mehr wegen der Indianer haben. Wenn die Armee erst einmal ihr Fort hier gebaut hat, dann sind wir dieses Problem auch los. Und wenn die weg sind, wird auch Jenkins nicht mehr hier sein."

„Ich hoffe es."

XXX

Leutnant Rogers hob die Hand und seine kleine Einheit hielt an. „Sergeant Holden, müssten wir nicht bereits im fraglichen Gebiet sein?"

Der Sergeant ritt neben seinen Vorgesetzten. Wie bereits des Öfteren, fragte er sich, wie dieser seinen Posten nur bekommen konnte. Bis heute hatte er es so gut wie nie geschafft, sich einen Weg einzuprägen. Sie wären schon längst in Virginia City angekommen, wenn sich Rogers nicht ständig verirren würde. „Wir sind immer noch auf dem Gebiet der Ponderosa."

Der Leutnant setzte erstaunt seine Flasche ab. „Hatten Sie das nicht bereits gestern gesagt?"

Nur mit einer großen Portion Selbstbeherrschung schaffte es Holden, nicht mit den Augen zu kullern. „Schon bei der Einsatzbesprechung in Fort Miller konnten Sie doch sehen, wie groß das Gebiet der Cartwrights ist, und was diese uns in der Vergangenheit für Probleme gemacht haben."

„Also Probleme würde ich das jetzt nicht nennen, Sergeant. Es waren nur nie die richtigen Leute hier eingesetzt. Ich würde nie so lange fackeln und rumreden. Wenn ich Pferde oder Holz für den Krieg brauche, dann haben ich auch das Recht es mir zu nehmen. und wenn ich ein Gebiet, welches durch Indianer besetzt ist, räumen soll, dann mach ich das auch."

Innerlich schmunzelte Holden und schaute kurz zu seinem Freund Franklin. Der zog den Hut tiefer ins Gesicht. Jeder von ihnen wusste, dass Rogers gerne große Rede schwang, aber wenn es darauf ankam, zog er recht schnell den Schwanz ein. Nicht umsonst hatte man ihm nur das Kommando über diesen kläglichen Haufen gegeben. Bis auf Rogers und er selbst waren es nur Soldaten, die innerhalb von kürzester Zeit die Ausbildung durchlaufen hatten. Durch den Krieg wurden immer wieder neue Männer gebraucht. So war keine Zeit eine genaue Auswahl zu treffen. Jeder, der wollte und einigermaßen laufen konnte, wurde genommen. Dementsprechend war auch die Moral und der Gehorsam in den letzten Jahre ziemlich auf der Strecke geblieben. Nur Franklin bildete in der Hinsicht eine Ausnahme. Auf ihn konnte Holden immer zählen. Zu jeder Zeit.

Der Leutnant war noch bei seiner Rede, als Franklin seinen Freund auf etwas aufmerksam machte, was vor ihnen lag. Mit einem sehr dreckigen Grinsen hatte er eine Idee. „Leutnant Rogers. Wir könnten mit dem Aufräumen schon anfangen."

Er zeigte dabei auf eine Stelle vor sich. „Dann wären die Verantwortlichen in Virginia City und der Senator doch sicher schwer beeindruck, wie schnell wir arbeiten. Und wer weiß, eventuell würde dann das Fort ihren Namen erhalten."

Der Leutnant richtete sich in seinem Sattel auf, um genau zu erkennen, was vor ihnen lag. „Es scheint sich aber nicht um Krieger zu handeln."

„Es sind Indianer, Leutnant. Das ist doch was zählt. Und wenn wir schon heute zeigen, was hier demnächst für ein Wind weht, dann gehen sie von ganz alleine in ein Reservat."

„Da haben Sie Recht, Sergeant. Bereiten Sie die Männer vor, aber überlassen Sie mir das Reden."

„Ich dachte jetzt nicht daran, dass wir reden. Oder haben Sie wie all die anderen vor Ihnen Skrupel, Sir, weil es keine Krieger sind?"

Das ließ sich der Leutnant nicht zweimal sagen. Und so gab er den Befehl weiter zu reiten.

XXX

„Sind die Großen schon weg?"

Adam saß am Tisch und stellte mit fragendem Blick seine Tasse ab. „Schon seit guten zehn Minuten? Warum fragst du?"

Besorgt sah Bridget nach draußen in den Garten. „Neisha kann heute nicht in die Schule. Sie hat leichtes Fieber und Halsschmerzen."

Nun war es Adam, der einen besorgten Blick bekam. „Soll ich etwas vom Schamanen besorgen?"

„Nein danke. Ich gehe davon aus, dass sie bereits am Nachmittag wieder im Garten spielt."

„Und warum bist du dann so besorgt?"

Bridget konnte nur schmunzeln, dass Adam mal wieder nicht wusste, wo das Problem lag. „Bringst du George und Claire in die Schule?"

Ihr Schmunzeln verwandelte sich in ein leichtes Lächeln als sie seinen Gesichtsausdruck sah, da sie genau wusste, dass das nun überhaupt nicht in seinen Tagesplan passen würde. Dann entspannte er sich wieder und goss sich einen weiteren Kaffee ein. „Die Beiden kennen ja mittlerweile den Weg ganz genau, und es musste ja irgendwann dazu kommen, dass sie ihn auch alleine reiten werden."

„Adam!"

Bridget legte die Hände an die Seite. „Sie sind noch nicht mal zwei Monate in der Schule, und sonst bist du doch der Erste, der immer genau drauf schaut, dass die Kinder nicht alleine in die Stadt gehen. Und bei GEORGE meinst du nun, musst du kein Auge mehr drauf haben?"

Er zeigte auf ihren Stuhl und schenkte ihr auch noch Kaffee ein. „Er ist doch nicht alleine. Claire ist bei ihm und dann auch noch Nick und Scotty."

„Und DAS beruhigt dich jetzt?"

Noch einmal zeigte er auf ihren leeren Platz. „Ich bin zum Mittag mit Finn in der Stadt verabredet. Davor werde ich in der Pause nachsehen und mit Jenks sprechen, ob sie pünktlich waren. Wenn nicht …"

„Ja, wenn nicht, dann ist nicht nur die halbe Stadt abgebrannt sondern auch sämtliche Farmen die auf ihren Weg lagen."

Sie drehte sich um das Esszimmer zu verlassen.

„Willst du deinen Kaffee nicht mit mir trinken?"

Bridget konnte nur die Augen zur Decke richten und sich fragen, warum ausgerechnet heute Adam so ausgeglichen war. Wahrscheinlich lag es daran, dass er und Ben mal ausnahmsweise derselben Meinung waren, was Matȟó anbelangte, und sie sich gestern Abend stundenlang darüber auslassen konnten. „Ich werde den Zwillingen sagen, dass sie ohne Neisha los müssen und ihnen einen Brief für Simon mitgeben. Und nachdem ich ihnen auch einige ermahnende Worte mit auf den Weg gegeben habe, werden ich mich zu dir setzen."

Genüsslich lehnte sich Adam zurück. „Ich werde hier sein, schöne Frau."

Als er ihr genervtes Stöhnen hörte, wurde sein schelmisches Grinsen noch größer.

XX

Sally hielt sich die Augen zu. Nach einiger Zeit schielte sie durch ihre Finger. Aber noch immer stand ihr Vater bei Pelipa und küsste sie immer noch - oder schon wieder. Um so näher der Tag der Geburt kam, um so anhänglicher wurde er. „Dad, wir kommen noch zu spät zur Schule."

Mit seinem typischen unbekümmerten Grinsen zeigte er auf ihren Teller. „Du hast ja noch nicht mal aufgegessen."

„Wie auch. Da du und Pelipa ja so beschäftigt seid, muss ich ja den Kleinen das Essen geben."

Ihr Vater setzte sich zu ihr an den Tisch. „Du bist schon zu bedauern."

Tiponi hielt Sally ihren leeren Becher hin. „Asáŋpi kiŋ lé skúyiŋ na wašté. Waŋží makʼú we."

Simon zuckte mit den Schultern. „Da hörst du den Grund. Du kannst sie verstehen. Ich nicht."

„Ha, ha, ha."

Obwohl sie das Gesicht verzog, gab sie ihrer Schwester noch etwas Milch. „Du verstehst genauso viel wie ich. Pelipa bringt dir doch ständig neue Wörter bei. Und du hast mal zu mir gesagt, Einiges ist doch recht ähnlich. Oder hast du vergessen mit welchen Sprachen du groß geworden bist?"

Über den Tisch hinweg stupste sie Simon leicht gegen die Nase. „Und du hast vergessen, dass du nicht so frech sein sollst. Sonst muss ich mir das mit deinem neuen Freund doch recht schnell noch überlegen."

Rote Farbe schoss nur so in das Gesicht von Sally und sie schaute schnell nach unten. Simons Grienen ließ auch nicht nach, als Pelipa ihn leicht gegen die Schulter stieß, als sie sich auch an den Tisch setzte. „Du sollst sie doch nicht ständig damit ärgern."

Simon sagte nichts, sondern legte sich nur die Hand auf die Brust, um seine Frau mit einem doch recht unschuldigen Blick anzusehen. Dann richtete er seine Aufmerksamkeit jedoch wieder auf seine älteste Tochter. „Du musst sowieso ohne mich heut los. Ich bringe Pinu´u zu Koko."

Dann sah er wieder zu Pelipa „Und ich werde Koko sagen, dass sie am Vormittag vorbei sehen soll."

Sofort hob er die Hand. „Auch wenn du sagst es nicht notwendig. Aber es würde mich beruhigen."

Pelipa nahm seine Hand und lächelte ihn liebevoll an. „Mach dir keine Gedanken. Wenn etwas ist, kann Tiponi zu Koko laufen. Sie kennt den Weg ganz genau."

„Ich will doch nur, dass meinem Kuckuck nichts passiert."

Sofort drückte Pelipa seine Hand stärker. „Hok'ee, du sollst damit aufhören. Es ist nicht schön, wenn ich lachen muss. Es heißt Kuckunniwi und nicht Kuckuck."

„Es hört sich aber so an. Und bei meinem Stamm sagten wir Honiahaka zum kleinen Wolf."

„Und diesen Namen hast du schon Sally gegeben, obwohl sie ein Mädchen ist. Also wenn es ein Junge wird, wird er Kuckunniwi heißen."

„Nicht schon wieder."

Sally schob den Stuhl weg und stand auf. „Ich gehe besser. Nicht dass ich Ärger mit meinem Lehrer bekomme, weil ich zu spät bin."

Mit dem Finger zeigte Simon auf seine Älteste. „Genauso ist es richtig. Ich mag deinen Lehrer. Der weiß, wie man mit Kindern umgehen sollte."

Mit einem Kuss für ihre Geschwister und Pelipa machte sich Sally schnell aus dem Staub, aber trotzdem hörte sie wie ihr Vater zum hundertsten mal Pelipa erklärte, dass er seinen Sohn sicher nicht Kuckuck nennen würde.

XXXX

„Mama hat ausdrücklich gesagt, wir sollen gleich zur Schule reiten."

George drehte sich nicht mal um oder hielt an. Zusammen mit Nick und Scotty ritten sie zur großen Wiese. „Wir sehen uns doch nur den Bogen an den Nootau gebaut hat. Nick hat gesagt seine Pfeile fliegen weiter als die von Chesmu."

„Wir werden aber zu spät kommen."

„Werden wir nicht. Es ist noch genug Zeit. Nick hat gesagt, Simon ist gerade erst auf der Farm mit Pinu´u eingetroffen."

Zögerlich schloss Claire mit ihren Pferd auf. „Also, ich weiß nicht."

„Nun hab nicht ständig so eine Angst. Sonst nehmen wir dich nicht mehr mit."

„Ich komme so gut wie nie mit, wenn du dich mit Nick und Scotty triffst."

George hörte aber schon nicht mehr zu, sondern schrie den beiden anderen Jungs zu, dass er die Kinder aus dem Dorf gesehen hätte.

Ehrfürchtig sahen die Kinder den Bogen von Nootau an. „Und du hast damit weiter geschossen als Chesmu?

Nick hielt einen der Pfeile in der Hand und mit großen Augen sah er zu dem Indianerjungen. Dieser würde demnächst das erste Mal mit auf die Jagd gehen dürfen und damit würde er von den anderen im Dorf nicht mehr als Kind angesehen. „Wir haben gestern einen kleinen Wettbewerb gemacht und meine Pfeile sind alle weiter geflogen."

Man hörte den ganzen Stolz des Jungen heraus, als er davon erzählte. Sonst war Chesmu immer derjenige gewesen, der von den Kindern den besten Bogen gehabt hatte. Was bei Einigen der Jungs aus dem Dorf doch eine gewisse Eifersucht ausgelöst hatte, weil gerade Chesmu, der noch nicht lange die Kunst des Bogenbauen beherrschte, einer der Besten war.

„Wir sollten nun langsam los."

Claire hatte sich erhoben und tippte ihrem Bruder auf die Schulter. Der wischte jedoch ihre Hand mit einer schnellen Bewegung weg. „Wir kommen ja gleich."

Traurig atmete Claire aus, da sie ahnte, dass sie Ärger bekommen würden, wenn sie sich nicht gleich auf den Weg machen würden. Sie schaute zu ihrem Pferd und dachte darüber nach, ob sie nicht einfach alleine weiter reiten sollte, als sie einige Reiter auf sich zukommen sah. Auch wenn sie nicht immer alles verstand, worüber sich die Erwachsenen unterhielten, wusste sie jedoch sofort, dass diese Männer hier eigentlich nichts zu suchen hatten. So etwas hätte ihr Vater nie erlaubt. Schluckend stieß sie wieder gegen die Schulter von ihren Bruder. „George, …. George, …!"

„Claire, ich hab doch gesagt, ich komme gleich."

„George, …. da … Soldaten."

Nicht nur Georges Kopf schoss nach oben. Auch die anderen Kinder sahen nun zu den Reitern, die schnell auf sie zukamen. Ganz langsam erhoben sie sich. Schützend stellte sich Nootau als Ältester vor die Anderen. Nick stand neben ihn, genauso wie George und Scotty. Claire hatte sich hinter ihrem Bruder versteckt und klammerte sich ängstlich an seinen Arm. „Das sind nur sehr wenige, Nootau."

„Sie sollten trotzdem nicht hier sein. Nick, du weißt genau wie Amarok und dein Onkel über die Soldaten denken."

Inzwischen hatten die fünf Soldaten ihr Ziel erreicht. Schnaubend kamen die Pferde zum Halten. Leutnant Rogers lehnte sich vor und sah sich den bunten Haufen vor sich an. „Was macht ihr hier? Bekommen jetzt schon Kinder den Befehl vom Häuptling weiße anständige Kinder zu überfallen?"

Nootau richtete sich mehr auf. „Was wollen Sie hier? Das ist nicht Ihr Land!"

„Junge, du willst doch nicht behaupten das ist hier dein Land? Das gehört den Cartwrights, und DU hast hier nichts zu suchen."

„SIE haben hier nichts zu suchen. Mein Vater hasst die Armee."

George war einen Schritt vorgetreten und sah den Leutnant böse an. Sergeant Holden blickte genervt zu Franklin. Und beide dachten wie so oft dasselbe. Dass wieder zu viel geredet wurde. „Leutnant, denken Sie an unseren Befehl."

Holden spekulierte darauf, dass sein Vorgesetzter wie immer in einer Stresssituation, gar nicht mehr genau wusste, wie sein eigentlicher Befehl lautete. Der Sergeant hatte nämlich schnell die Kinder gezählt. Wenn sie von jedem den Skalp nach Kaliforniern bringen würden, würde das ein nettes Sümmchen für sie bedeuten. So zog er sein Gewehr aus den Schaft und ritt an die Seite des Leutnants. So hörte er auch nicht wie Pickinbaugh sich ziemlich darüber aufregte, dass vor ihnen keine Krieger wären, sondern Kinder.

Rogers sah zu seinem Sergeant. Sofort zog auch er sein Gewehr aus dem Schaft und zielte damit auf George.

„Verschwinde, du Bengel. Du hast keine Ahnung in was für einer Gefahr du schwebst. Das sind mordlüsterne Indianer."

Mit voller Wucht schlug Nick gegen das Bein des Leutnants. „Das ist mein Cousin. Verschwinden Sie von unserem Land!"

Auch Scotty war nun ganz dicht bei den Soldaten. „Mein Vater macht euch alle platt! Mit einem Schlag! Er is…."

Weiter konnte Mitchs Sohn nicht reden, da er einen heftigen Tritt von Holden in den Magen bekommen hatte. Sofort sackte Scotty jammernd und nach Luft schnappend zu Boden. Nootau preschte nach vorne und griff in die Zügel des Sergeanten. Claire schrie laut auf, als der Leutnant sein Gewehr anlegte und auf Nootau zielte.

XX

Doch sehr beruhigt ritt Jenkins von der Farm weg. Koko hatte ihm mehrmals versichert, dass sie, wie auch bei all den anderen Schwangerschaften von Pelipa, nach ihrer Freundin sehen würde. Sie mussten ihm auch hoch und heilig versprechen, dass sie ihn sofort holen würde, wenn das Baby kommen sollte. Mit einem letzten Blick auf die Uhr ließ er sein Pferd angaloppieren. Wenn er die Abkürzung über die große Wiese nehmen würde, würde er noch pünktlich in der Schule sein.

Bereits als er den Rand der Wiese erreichte, bemerkte er die vielen Personen dort. Jedoch erst als er ungefähr die Mitte erreicht hatte, konnte er erkennen, wer sich dort befand. Er gab seinem Pferd die Sporen, als er mit Schrecken sah, wie Scotty zu Boden ging.

Die Soldaten und Kinder bekamen gar nicht genau mit, was geschah. Simon parierte sein Pferd nicht durch. Mit einem großen Sprung riss er den Leutnant aus dem Sattel. Dabei löste sich ein Schuss aus dessen Gewehr. Die Pferde der Soldaten rannten panisch einige Meter von der Gruppe weg. Shoemakers Pferd richtete sich vor Schreck auf und der Soldat verlor den Halt.

Holdens Pferd drehte sich immer Kreis und es kostete den Sergeanten seine ganze Kraft um nicht auch unsanft aus dem Sattel zu steigen. Pickinbaugh bekam sein Pferd als Erster wieder unter Kontrolle und augenblicklich kümmerte er sich dann um Shoemaker.

Jenkins war mit dem Leutnant zu Boden gegangen. Mit einer unglaublichen Geschwindigkeit stand Simon jedoch mit gezogener Waffe wieder auf seinen Beinen. Ein kurzer Blick ging zu dem Leutnant, der auf dem Bauch lag und leise stöhnte. Dann richtete er seine Waffe auf die anderen Soldaten, die ihrem Leutnant helfen wollten.

„Keinen Schritt weiter. Eine kleine Bewegung. Nur eine und ich werde schießen."

Keiner der Soldaten rührte sich. Zu entschlossen war der Blick von Jenkins.

„Simon, … Nootau ist getroffen worden."

George kniete neben dem Indianer, der sich den Arm haltend aufrichtete. Noch immer zeigte Jenkins Waffe auf die vier Männer. Ohne seine Augen nur einen Moment abzuwenden, lief er die wenigen Schritte zu Nootau.

„Es ist nicht schlimm, Hok'ee. Nur eine kleine Wunde."

Mit einem Auge kontrollierte er die Verletzung. Erleichtert erkannte er, dass es wirklich nur ein Streifschuss war. „Nootau, thiyáta glá po."

„Háŋ"

Simon sprach weiter in der Sprache der Gosiute mit dem Jungen und hoffte, dass er auch die richtigen Worte fand. „Sag Amarok, dass ich am Nachmittag vorbeikomme und mit ihm reden werde."

Der Junge nickte und mit den anderen Kindern aus dem Dorf machte er sich schnell auf dem Weg nach Hause.

Claire war inzwischen bei Simon und suchte seine Hand. Ängstlich sahen ihn auch die drei Jungs an. „In den Sattel mit euch. Wir reiten gemeinsam in die Stadt."

Unverzüglich und ohne Widerworte rannten die vier Kinder zu ihren Pferden. Simon nahm sich vor, die Waffe erst in sein Holster zu stecken, wenn sie die Wiese verlassen hatten. Er traute den Soldaten keinen Meter. Bevor er aber zu seinem Pferd lief, kniete er sich noch einmal zu dem Mann am Boden.

Noch immer lag er auf dem Bauch, aber hatte seinen Kopf zu Simon gedreht. Deutlich war eine Platzwunde an seiner Stirn zu sehen. „Was …. was ist … passiert?"

„Bleiben Sie ruhig liegen. Ihre Männer werden sich gleich um Sie kümmern."

Ganz vorsichtig erhob sich Simon und ging auf den Mann zu, der Scotty getreten hatte. „Verschwinden Sie von hier. Sollte ich mitbekommen, dass Sie nur noch einmal in der Nähe der Kinder oder eines anderen Indianer sind, werde ich Ihnen ohne einen Ton zu sagen das Licht ausknipsen!"

Um seinen Worten Nachdruck zu verleihen, hielt Jenkins dem Sergeant die Waffe unters Kinn. Der zischte ihm nur leise zu. „Ihr Gesicht werde ich niemals vergessen. Ihnen wird es noch Leid tun, dass Sie sich eingemischt haben."

Stärker drückte Jenkins seine Waffe in die Haut des Soldaten. „Das werden wir ja sehen, wer von uns am Ende lacht."

Rückwärts lief Jenkins zu seinem Pferd. Nick reichte ihm dessen Zügel. Mit nur einer Hand schwang sich Simon in den Sattel. Mit einer Kopfbewegung gab er den Kindern zu verstehen, dass sie nun losreiten sollte. Erst am Ende der Wiese sah er nicht mehr über seine Schulter zu den Soldaten.

Holden nahm ganz langsam seine Hände herunter. Franklin kam an seine Seite und die zwei Anderen kümmerten sich um den Leutnant. „Da ist uns eine Menge Geld durch die Lappen gegangen, Sergeant."

Wütend schaute Holden noch immer in die Richtung, in die Simon davon geritten war. „Franklin, merk dir eins. Man sieht jeden mindestens zweimal im Leben, und diesen Kerl werde ich so schnell nicht vergessen."

„Sir, der Leutnant hat nur eine etwas größere Platzwunde."

Der Sergeant nickte Shoemaker kurz zu. Weiter sprach er leise mit seinen Freund. „Nicht einmal das ist uns vergönnt."

Knurrend musste Franklin ihm Recht geben. Dann jedoch kehrte dieser hinterhältige Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht zurück. „Hin und wieder muss man dem Glück etwas nachhelfen."

Es war nur ein kurzes Nicken. Aber als Holden erkannte, worauf Franklin zeigte, verstand er sofort. „Was ist mit unseren beiden Musterknaben? Werden sie dabei mitmachen?"

Holden knirschte mit den Zähnen und fing an zu grübeln. „Wilson wird die Schnauze halten, wenn ich ihm damit drohe, dass ich gesehen habe, wie er desertieren wollte, aber bei Shoemaker …"

Die beiden Soldaten sahen zu Shoemaker, der neben dem Leutnant hockte. „Ich denke wir müssen Wilson und Shoemaker sehr deutlich zu verstehen geben, dass sie lieber die Schnauze halten sollten."

Franklin hob den Bogen und einen der Pfeile auf, den Nootau in der Eile vergessen hatte. „Zu Seite, Soldaten."

Unverzüglich erhoben sich Pickinbaugh und Shoemaker. Perplex verfolgten sie, wie Franklin den Bogen anhob und damit auf den am Boden liegenden Leutnant zielte. Dessen Pupillen weiteten sich vor Angst. „Was soll das, Private Barns?"

„Es wird Zeit für einen Führungswechsel."

Lachend lies Franklin in die Sehne los. Der Pfeil legte die kurze Strecke so schnell zurück, dass der Leutnant bereits tot war, bevor dessen Augen den Pfeil überhaupt registriert hatten.

„Gut gemacht, Sergeant."

Holden wandte sich den beiden Soldaten zu, die mit offenem Mund zu ihrem toten Vorgesetzten sahen. „Sie konnte gerade sehen, meine Herren, wie schnell man doch in der Armee Kariere machen kann."

„Das war Mord. Ein kaltblütiger Mord."

„Wilson, Wilson."

Holden stand dicht vor dem Soldaten. Seine Blick und seine Stimme konnten nicht bedrohlicher sein. „Sie wollen doch nicht etwa behaupten, dass dieser Kerl von eben, unseren armen Leutnant in Notwehr erschossen hat?"

„Mein Name ist Pickinbaugh, und der Mann hat die Kinder geschützt. Mehr nicht. Alles Andere wäre eine Lüge."

„Sie behaupten also ich würde lügen? WILSON!"

Beide sahen sich an. Abrupt drehte sich Holden um. „Sergeant haben Sie das gehört? Unser Leutnant wurde überhaupt nicht von dem Fremden erschossen. Das behauptet jedenfalls unser guter Wilson."

„Hat er etwa etwas Anderes gesehen als wir?"

Nun stellte sich auch Franklin dicht vor die beiden Soldaten. Während Pickinbaugh ziemlich selbstsicher drein schaute, zitterte der junge Shoemaker am ganzen Körper. „Shoemaker, was haben Sie gesehen? Wie ist der Leutnant ums Leben gekommen?"

„Ich …. ich habe … also, …"

„VERDAMMT SHOEMAKER, SIE SIND SOLDAT! ALSO REISSEN SIE SICH ZUSAMMEN!"

Holden hatte so laut gebrüllt, dass Shoemaker vier Schritte zurückging. „Ich … habe … ich habe es nicht gesehen. Ich war mit meinen Pferd beschäftigt, Sir."

„Nicht gut, aber schon besser. Und Sie Wilson?"

Franklin und Holden standen vor dem Soldaten und fixierten ihn. „Ich werde nicht lügen."

Shoemaker vergaß das Atmen, so schnell hatte Franklin ihn auf den Boden gedrückt und den Kopf nach hinten gerissen. Mit der freien Hand hielt er ihm ein Messer an den Hals.

„Wenn ich mich nicht irre, Wilson, brauchen Sie Ihren Lohn, damit Ihr kleiner Bruder studieren kann."

Holden sah ihn nun mitleidig an. „Aber als Deserteur und Mörder werden Sie keinen mehr bekommen, und Ihr armer kleiner Bruder muss wieder zurück in das raue Arbeiterviertel. Sein ganzes Talent für die Katz!"

Das Mitleid verschwand aus Holdens Gesicht, und seine böse Fratze kehrte zurück. „Also, was haben Sie gesehen, W.I.L.S.O.N?"

Jeden einzelnen Buchstaben seines Vornamens hatte Holden betont. Aber noch immer war Pickinbaugh anzusehen, dass er zögerte. „Franklin, …"

„WILSON, …. BITTE …"

Franklin hatte das Messer tiefer am Hals von Shoemaker angesetzt, und schon tropfte das erste Blut. Flehend schrie der junge Soldat Wilson an. Der sah nur die ängstlichen Augen von Shoemaker. Sie hatten dieselbe Farbe wie die seines Bruders. Er war der Einzige der Familie der dunkle Augen hatte. Die Augen ihrer Eltern und seine waren blau. Wilson biss sich auf die Lippen. Shoemaker war gerade siebzehn geworden. Genau wie auch sein Bruder. Und was musste er ihrem Vater auf dem Sterbebett versprechen? Dass er sich immer um seinen kleinen Bruder kümmern sollte und ihm seinen großen Wunsch vom Studium ermöglichen sollte. Dann hätten sich all die Strapazen ihrer Großeltern gelohnt in dieses Land zu kommen. Dann würde sich endlich das Blatt in der Familiengeschichte wenden. Es würde dann jemanden geben, der Erfolg hatte.

Bis zum letzten Atemzug musste er es seinem Vater versprechen, und er hatte es gehalten. Sein Bruder war damals dreizehn, und er hatte für ihn gearbeitet Tag und Nacht. Jeden Cent, den er erübrigen konnte, hatte er zur Seite gelegt damit sein Bruder studieren konnte. Er schloss die Augen, um nicht laut zu lachen. Und was hatte dieser kleine freche Kerl dann geschafft? Er hatte ein Stipendium an dieser Eliteuniversität in New Haven bekommen. Nun musste er zwar das Geld für Studium nicht aufbringen, aber das Leben dort war sehr teuer, und auch die Bücher die sein Bruder dort brauchen würde, kosteten eine Stange Geld. Er war noch nicht mal drei Monate dort. Sollte alles umsonst gewesen sein?

Wilson öffnete wieder die Augen. Unverändert war die Situation. Shoemaker sah ihn flehend an, und Holden und Franklin grinsten vor sich hin.

„Ich habe gesehen, wie der Leutnant umgebracht wurde."

Holden nickte anerkennend, und Franklin ließ Shoemaker los, der weinend am Boden hocken blieb. Wilson schwor sich aber, sobald sie Fort Jons erreichen würden, würde er die Wahrheit sagen. Dort gab es einen Major, der ihm sicher glauben würde. Er hatte seinen Vater gekannt, und durch ihn hatte er auch den Job bei der Armee bekommen.

„Sehr schön."

Holden rieb sich die Hände. „Dann werden wir mal nach Virginia City reiten und diesen Mörder suchen."

„Wie bitte?"

„Was ist los, Wilson? Sie haben doch nicht schon wieder Ihre Meinung geändert?"

Alles in Wilson schrie danach, den Mann vor sich einfach ins Gesicht zu schlagen. „Der Mann ist unschuldig. Wenn wir ihn dort finden, wird er gehängt."

„Wilson, Wilson. Sie haben es noch immer nicht verstanden. Ich kann Franklin zum Sergeant ernennen, aber nicht mich mal so nebenbei zum Leutnant. Aber wenn ich mit dem Mörder des Leutnants ins Fort zurückkehre, werde ich recht schnell meine Streifen eintauschen können. Wilson, der Mann ist ein dreckiger Indianerfreund. Er hat nicht nur ihre Sprache gesprochen. Haben Sie seine Satteldecke gesehen? Es war unverkennbar eine von indianischer Hand gefertigte. So ein Mann hat das Recht auf einen fairen Prozess verloren. Und Wilson, denken Sie an Ihren Bruder."

Lachend lief Holden zu seinem Pferd. Franklin ranzte die beiden Soldaten an, sich nun endlich zu bewegen und den toten Leutnant aufs Pferd zu binden.

Wilson half Shoemaker auf die Beine. Noch immer zitterte seine Stimme beim Sprechen. „Danke, Wilson. Das werde ich dir nie vergessen."

Wilson hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund. Ihm war übel bei dem Gedanken was er gerade getan hatte, und was er noch tun sollte. Lügen war etwas, das ihr Vater ihnen nie verziehen hatte, und so hatten die beiden Jungs es recht schnell bleiben lassen. „Jimmy, ich bin sicher, unsere Probleme fangen erst an."

Ängstlich sah der junge Soldat zu Holden und Franklin. „Ich will noch nicht sterben."

Aufmunternd schlug ihm Wilson auf den Rücken. „Ich werde auf dich aufpassen. Und jetzt komm. Wir wollen die Zwei nicht noch mehr gegen uns aufbringen."

XXX

Marc traute seinen Augen nicht, als er die Soldaten sah. Langsam ritten sie die Hauptstraße entlang und hatten im Nu alle Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gezogen. Tylers Vater war sich zu hundert Prozent sicher, dass es sich um die Soldaten handelte, die sie bereits letzte Woche erwartet hatten. Ohne zu zögern lief er auf die Straße, und stellte sich ihnen in den Weg.

Holden gab das Signal zum Halten. „Sir, würden Sie bitte zur Seite gehen. Wir haben einen Toten dabei und wollen ihm nicht noch länger als notwendig die letzte Ehre verweigern."

Verwundert schaute Marc auf das Pferd, das einer der Soldaten am Zügel führte. „Sie sind die Männer, die sich das Gebiet für das neue Fort ansehen sollen?"

„Das sind wir, Mr. …?"

„Burton. Ich bin ein enger Freund des Senators. Sein Sohn und ich sind Geschäftspartner. Aber Sergeant, was ist passiert?"

Sehr theatralisch fuhr sich Holden mit der Hand über die Augen. „Wir waren auf dem Weg in die Stadt. Da wir bereits sehr spät dran waren, haben wir eine Abkürzung über das Gebiet der Cartwrights genommen. Wir wurden von einem Mann aufgehalten. Zwar haben wir ihm unser Dilemma erklärt, aber das interessierte ihn nicht. Er redete nur davon, dass er etwas gegen die Armee hätte, und bevor wir überhaupt reagieren konnten, hatte er schon unseren Leutnant mit einem Pfeil erschossen."

Schluckend sah Holden zu Shoemaker. „Dieser tapfere Soldat wollte ihn noch überwältigen, aber sofort hatte er ein Messer am Hals. Nur mit gutem Zureden konnten wir noch einen weiteren Mord verhindern."

Sprachlos wurde Holden von Marc angesehen. Dieser setzte seine Story mit belegter Stimme fort. „Wir nehmen an, dass der Mann hier bekannt ist. Wir wollten unseren Leutnant zum Sheriff bringen. Er wird uns sicher weiter helfen können, damit wir den Mörder vor ein Militärgericht stellen können."

Natürlich war bei Marc sofort die Neugierde geweckt, wen der Soldat meinen könnte. Dass Adam sich zu so einer Tat hinreißen lassen würde, glaubte er jedoch nicht. Aber ein kleiner Funken Hoffnung war doch in ihm. „Können Sie den Mann beschreiben? Ich wohne hier bereits mein ganzen Leben und kenne jeden hier."

Holden zögerte, aber dann viel ihm ein, dass Burton zu ihm gesagt hatte, dass er ein guter Freund des Senators war. Und alle wussten wiederum, dass der ein guter Freund des Gouverneurs von Kalifornien war. Gekonnt beherrschte sich der Sergeant um nicht zu lächeln. In seinen Augen lief alles perfekt. „Wir haben nicht viel, aber eigentlich sollte es ausreichen. Er hat einige indianische Wörter benutzt, und er hatte auch eine Satteldecke die sehr indianisch aussah. Er war Anfang oder Mitte dreißig."

Alles in Marc schrie und lachte. Aber er musste sicher gehen, bevor er einen großen Fehler beging. „Sergeant, ich glaube, ich weiß um wen es sich handelt. Würden Sie kurz absteigen? Ich wohne dort und habe zufällig ein Foto von dem Herren."

„Natürlich, Mr. Burton. Um so schneller wir diesen feigen Mörder finden, um so besser. Sergeant Barns, Sie warten mit den Männern hier. Ich werde gleich zurück sein."

„Ja, Sir."

Holden folgte Marc ins Haus. Es war für Adams alten Schulkameraden nur ein Handgriff. Dann zeigte er dem Soldaten den Steckbrief. Sie hatten eigentlich vorgehabt, diesen erst im Winter an die Öffentlichkeit zu bringen, wenn Tom nicht so leicht an Informationen gelangen würde. Bis die Wahrheit dann ans Licht gekommen wäre, dass Jenkins mit dem Überfall nichts zu tun hatte, hätten sie genug Stimmung gegen ihn machen können, so dass er seinen Posten sicher freiwillig aufgegeben hätte. Sollte er nun aber den Soldaten umgebracht haben, würde das nur das I-Tüpfelchen sein.

Holden brauchte nur einen Blick auf den Steckbrief werfen. Und er erkannte den Mann von der Wiese. Noch immer konnte er seine Glückssträhne nicht fassen. Nach dem Steckbrief würde es nicht mal den Faschen treffen. Wer Banken ausraubte, hatte sicher auch noch mehr auf dem Kerbholz. Da spielte es keine Rolle mehr wofür er gehängt werden würde.

„Das ist der Mann. Ich frage mich nur, warum er dann so frei rumlaufen kann, wenn er gesucht wird?"

„Was soll ich sagen?"

Marc steckte den Steckbrief in seine Jackentasche. „Er ist unser Lehrer und dazu noch sehr beliebt bei den Meisten. Ich war ja immer dagegen, aber man wollte hier wohl Gnade vor Recht ergehen lassen, und es nicht an die große Glocke hängen."

„Lehrer?"

Schnell dachte Holden nach. Dann waren die vier Kinder sicher seine Schüler gewesen. Das machte das Ganze nun doch wieder etwas komplizierter. Um die Indianer hatten sie sich keine Gedanken gemacht. Denen glaubte sowieso niemand. Bei den vier Kindern hatten sie gehofft, dass sie bereits aus der Stadt wieder verschwunden wären, bevor die etwas erzählen würden.

Nun waren sie aber so weit gegangen, dass sie auch dieses Risiko eingehen mussten. Dann würden sie eben auch bei ihnen behaupten, dass sie sich das nur ausgedacht hatten, um den Lehrer zu schützen. Es waren ja nur Kinder.

„Dann sollten wir jetzt den Sheriff davon informieren. Einen Mord an einen Soldaten kann ich nicht durchgehen lassen."

Auf keinen Fall würde sich Marc den Spaß vom Sheriff verderben lassen. Der würde Jenkins aus der Schule holen und dann gemütlich mit ihm ins Büro laufen. Nein, Jenkins sollte durch die Soldaten zum Büro gebracht werden. So dass alle es sehen konnten. Dann würde keiner mehr den Mut haben, sich als sein Fürsprecher hinzustellen.

„Das ist keine so gute Idee. Der Sheriff und Jenkins sind gute Freunde. Ich bringe Sie zur Schule, damit Sie auch gewährleisten können, dass nichts vertuscht wird."

„Einverstanden. Wenn Sie uns bitte den Weg zeigen würden?"

Und schon wieder war das Glück auf Holdens Seite. Nun konnte Franklin den Kindern in der Schule noch nebenbei verständlich machen, dass es für sie gesünder wäre, die Klappe zu halten.

Bevor sie aufbrachen, erklärte Holden seinem Freund schnell die Sachlage und was sein Auftrag in der Schule sein sollte. Auch Wilson erinnerte er noch mal daran, an seinen Bruder zu denken. Zu Shoemaker musste er nichts sagen. Der Junge machte sich schon in die Hose, wenn er ihn etwas länger ansah.

XX

Simon saß auf der Kante seines Tisches und hörte zu wie Randy einen Aufsatz vorlas. Er musste sich ziemlich zusammen reißen um nicht ständig mit den Gedanken zu den Geschehnissen des Morgens zurückzukehren. Er hatte Winona mit einem kurzen Brief zu Tom geschickt, dass dieser unbedingt in der Pause vorbeikommen sollte. Erleichtert war er dann, als Adams Schwester ihm ausrichten ließ, dass Tom mit seinem Vorschlag einverstanden war. Winona hatte ihn sehr skeptisch angesehen, weil weder Tom oder er sonst solche Geheimnisse hatten und diese auch noch über eins der Kinder austauschten. Aber bevor sie sich einen Reim darauf machen konnte, hatte Simon sie wieder zu ihrem Platz zurückgeschickt.

Simon schaute zur Uhr. Noch zehn Minuten. Er wollte unbedingt, dass Tom zu Adam ritt, damit er ihm von den Soldaten erzählte, und dass Adam auch mit Amarok sprechen sollte, bevor dieser eventuell etwas Unüberlegtes unternehmen würde. So richtig konnte sich Simon nämlich nicht vorstellen, dass die Soldaten weitergezogen waren. Zu sehr wurde in den letzten Wochen gemunkelt, dass das Fort vor den Toren von Virginia City immer mehr Form annehmen würde.

Besorgt sah er auch zu Nick, George und Scotty. Alle drei waren sehr ruhig. Was mehr als deutlich zeigte, dass sie an den Vorkommnissen noch zu knabbern hatten. Claire war noch immer recht blass um die Nase und noch stiller als sonst. Er dachte darüber nach alle vier mit Aiyana in der Pause nach Hause zu schicken, als die Schultür aufflog. Claire kreischte augenblicklich los, als sie die Soldaten wiedererkannte. Hektisch schaute Simon zum Schrank, in dem sein Waffengurt lag. Er konnte jedoch vergessen, an diesen noch rechtzeitig heran zukommen.

Schon war der Mann, der Scotty getreten hatte, bei ihm vorne am Tisch. Es gab keine Erklärung. Keinen einzigen Wortwechsel. Mit einem dreckigen Grinsen schlug Holden Jenkins mit voller Wucht in den Magen. Das Grinsen verschwand jedoch, als Simon nicht zu Boden sackte, sondern stattdessen seine Schulter unter dessen Kinn versenkte.

Bevor der Schlag nämlich erfolgte, hatte Simon schon geahnt was komme würde. Kurzerhand hatte Simon seine Muskeln angespannt. Der Treffer hatte somit seine eigentliche Wirkung um ein vielfaches verfehlt.

Holden und Jenkins taumelten zusammen gegen einen der Tische in der ersten Reihe. Franklin packte sich den Kragen von Jenkins Hemd und zog ihn nach hinten weg.

Simon versuchte, dem nun folgenden Faustschlag von Holden auszuweichen. Was ihm nur mittelmäßig gelang. Zu zweit versuchten Franklin und Holden irgendwie der Lage Herr zu werden. Sie hatten eindeutig nicht mit dieser erheblichen Gegenwehr durch Jenkins gerechnet.

Im Raum herrschte ein ohrenbetäubender Lärm. Viele der Mädchen kreischten und weinten. Ein Großteil der kleineren Kinder schrien, dass die Soldaten Jenkins in Ruhe lassen sollten. Mit einem lauten Schrei war Riccardo über einen der Tische gerannt und warf sich auf Holden. Der schüttelte sich aber nur kurz, und Riccardo landete sehr unsanft auf dem Schulboden.

In der Tür stand Marc und freute sich wie ein kleines Kind. Violett wollte gerade an ihm vorbei rennen, als sie von Marc aufgehalten wurde. „Violett, lauf schnell ins Büro deines Vaters! Sag ihm, was hier gerade passiert."

„Das werde ich machen. Jetzt bekommen wir bestimmt endlich einen neuen Lehrer."

Mit einer hervorragenden Laune schaute Marc wieder zu, wie die Soldaten versuchten Jenkins in den Griff zu bekommen.

Immer wieder schlugen Holden und sein Freund auf Simon ein. Laut donnerte der Kopf des Lehrers auf den Tisch, als er von Holden nach unten gedrückt wurde. Blut floss aus Simons Nase und Mund. Das rechte Auge war stark geschwollen und ein tiefer Schnitt war darunter zusehen. Bevor Simon sich aus der Umklammerung von Holden befreien konnte, sah er in die verweinten Augen von Sally. Er war auf ihrem Tisch gelandet. Sie flüsterte nur. „Dad, hör auf dich zu wehren. Sie bringen dich sonst um. Bitte …"

Was sollte Simon nun machen? Er konnte Sally schlecht sagen, dass diese Männer nicht die Absicht hatten ihn am Leben zu lassen. Sonst wären sie nicht hier. Er musste weiter kämpfen und durchhalten, bis Tom hier war. Nur dann hatte er eine Chance zu überleben. So stieß er sich vom Tisch ab und drückte Holden nach hinten weg.

„WAS IST HIER LOS?"

Die Beine von Simon gaben nach, als er die Stimme seines Freundes hörte. Zwar bekam er weiter Schläge eingeschenkt, aber er wusste, nun würde ihm geholfen werden. Tom bahnte sich einen Weg zu den Soldaten und Simon. Mit einer Hand stieß er Holden von sich weg und packte Simon am Arm. Nur mit Mühe konnte dieser sich auf den Beinen halten. „Was bilden Sie sich ein, Sergeant?"

Unschuldig hob Holden die Hände hoch. „Sheriff, wir wollte ja zu Ihnen kommen, aber der Kerl hat sich dermaßen gewehrt. Aber was will man von einem Mörder auch anderes erwarten."

„Mörder?"

Bevor Tom genau nachfragen konnte, krallte Jenkins seine Finger in dessen Arm. „Tom, …. sperr mich ein."

Mehr schaffte und brauchte Jenkins nicht sagen. Sein Freund verstand ihn auch so. Was auch immer passiert war, so wie es aussah, war das Gefängnis in Moment der sicherste Ort für seinen Freund.

„Dad …!"

Jenkins hing mehr an Toms Arm, als dass er noch selber gehen konnte. Aber er brachte die Kraft noch auf, um nach der Hand von Sally zu greifen. „Alles wird sich klären. Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben."

Sally konnte aber nicht verhindern, dass sie ihrem Vater doch sehr ängstlich nachsah genauso wie auch der Rest der Kinder. So bekam keiner mit, wie sich Franklin zu Nick, George, Scotty und Claire beugte. Die vier Kinder hatten sich in der Hoffnung, von den Soldaten nicht wahrgenommen zu werden, ganz dicht an die Wand gedrückt. „So sieht am sich wieder, meine Hübschen. Ihr müsst doch keine Angst haben. Euch wird nichts passieren, wenn ihr das macht, was man euch sagt. Ihr habt doch gesehen, was mit eurem Lehrer passiert ist. Er wollte auch nicht hören."

Claire flossen die Tränen nur so die Wange herunter. Auch die Jungs waren nicht in der Lage irgendetwas zu sagen. „Dann hört mir gut zu. Wir sind keine Unmenschen. Wir würden doch Kindern nie etwas antun. Wir müssten dann eure Mamis bestrafen, dass sie euch so schlecht erzogen haben. Ihr habt doch noch alle eine Mami?"

Ganz vorsichtig nickten die vier mit den Köpfen. „Gut. Sonst hätten wir mit euren Papis geredet. Ihr werdet niemandem, absolut niemandem davon erzählen, was auf der Wiese passiert ist. Habt ihr verstanden?"

Wieder nickten die Kinder mit den Köpfen. „Sehr schön. Sonst würdet ihr leider nur noch das Grab eurer Mamis besuchen gehen können. Das wäre doch zu schade."

Franklin hatte sich wieder aufrecht hingestellt und sah sie alle vier traurig an. Dann beugte er sich so schnell vor, dass die vier laut japsten. Das Gesicht mit seinem gemeinen Grinsen war ganz dicht vor ihnen. „Und ihr würdet Schuld an ihrem Tod sein."

Lachend verließ Franklin den Klassenraum und ließ vier am ganzen Leibe zitternde Kinder zurück.

XXX

Tom ließ die Papiere auf dem Tisch liegen, stand auf und holte sich einen Kaffee. In seinem Rücken hörte er den Sergeant, der auf den Namen Holden hörte, laut schnaufen. Noch immer verstand der Sheriff nicht, was passiert war. Auch wenn er sich gerade alles haarklein von den Soldaten hatte erzählen lassen. Eindeutig waren dieser Holden und Barns die Leitwölfe dieser kleinen Truppe. Der junge Soldat, der nicht älter als sechzehn oder siebzehn war, hatte alle Fragen, die Tom ihn gestellt hatte, nur leise mit ja oder nein beantwortet. Dabei hatte Shoemaker mehr auf den Boden gestarrt als zum Sheriff zu sehen. Der andere Soldat, mit diesem unaussprechlichen Namen, Pick…, weiter konnte Tom es sich nicht merken, war eigentlich ein gestandener Mann von Anfang dreißig, aber auch er hat nicht mehr erzählt als notwendig war. So hatte Tom recht schnell die Vermutung gehabt, dass er nicht alles erfahren hatte. Nun lag seine ganze Hoffnung auf der Aussage von Simon. Er musste ihm etwas Besseres erzählen. Im Moment sprachen leider alle Fakten gegen den Lehrer.

„Können wir endlich zu unserem Gefangenen, Sheriff?"

Mit der Tasse in der Hand drehte sich Tom um. Ungeduldiger und genervter konnte ihn Holden gar nicht mehr ansehen. „Dr. Martin ist gerade bei ihm, und ich frage mich, was Sie noch von Mr. Jenkins wollen. Es ist doch alles gesagt."

Holden versuchte sich noch größer zu machen, als er es schon war, um den Sheriff einzuschüchtern. Der jedoch setzte sich wieder hinter seinen Schreibtisch und machte nicht den Eindruck, dass er durch das bullige Auftreten des Sergeanten in Angst verfiel.

„Er ist unser Gefangener, und wenn wir unseren Leutnant beerdigt haben, werden wir ihn nach Fort Miller bringen, damit er dort vor einem Militärgericht verantwortet."

Gelassen schob Tom seine Tasse zur Seite und warf einen Blick auf seine Notizen. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf. „Ihre Pläne werden sich leider etwas ändern, Sergeant."

Mit beiden Händen stützte sich Holden am Tisch ab. „Das denke ich nicht."

„Ich denke schon. Ich kann nirgends in meinen Aufzeichnungen finden, dass Mr. Jenkins Angehöriger der Armee ist. Und da das Ganze auf einem Gebiet passiert ist, das nicht der Armee gehört, werde ich den Fall dem hiesigen Richter vorlegen. Ich gehe sehr stark davon aus, dass dieser zustimmen wird, dass die Verhandlung hier stattfindet."

„Ich befehle Ihnen, mir den Gefangenen auszuliefern."

Noch gelassener lehnte sich Tom in seinen Stuhl zurück. „Sie haben mir hier nichts zu Befehlen, denn auch ich gehöre nicht der Armee an."

Nun stand Tom auf um sich vor dem Sergeanten aufzubauen. „Ich werde Ihnen aber ein Stück entgegenkommen. Ich werde ein Telegramm nach Fort Miller schicken, um die Verantwortlichen dort von dem Sachverhalt in Kenntnis zu setzten. Sollte dann widererwarten diese Angelegenheit vor einem Militärgericht verhandelt werden, werde ich Mr. Jenkins persönlich dorthin bringen."

Abfällig lachte Holden und tippte auf Toms Stern. „Sie sind nur ein kleiner Provinz-Sheriff und bilden sich ein, der Armee Befehle erteilen zu können? Da irren Sie sich aber."

„Dann haben wir ja was gemeinsam. Sie sind nur ein kleiner Sergeant einer Einheit von fünf, Entschuldigung, vier Soldaten. Das zeigt doch eindeutig, was für eine Position Sie bei Ihren Vorgesetzten haben."

Auch wenn Holden versucht war, dem Sheriff mit einigen Schlägen zu zeigen, was er für eine Position bei der Armee hatte, hielt er sich zurück. Er musste unbedingt mit Franklin in Ruhe reden, was sie nun machen sollten. So wie es aussah, hatten sie es leider nicht mit einem dieser sonst recht einfältigen Sheriffs zu tun. „Sie werden sehen, ich werde alleine mit dem Mörder die Stadt verlassen. Jetzt werden wir aber zuerst einmal unserem Leutnant die letzte Ehre erweisen."

Tom öffnete die Bürotür. „Sie werden nur eins machen. Hier verschwinden. Und wenn Sie mir sagen, wo sie ihre Zelte aufschlagen, werde ich Sie in Kenntnis setzten, sobald Dr. Martin sich den Toten angesehen hat, und ich die Leiche freigebe."

Holdens Geduld war am Ende. Er wollte sich auf Tom stürzen, der aber schon seinen Colt in der Hand hatte. Von hinten wurde er von Franklin zurückgehalten. So donnerte er mit solch einer lauter Stimme los, dass sich die Leute erstaunt zum Sheriffbüro wandten. „Sie halten Eigentum der Armee zurück! Damit werden Sie nicht durchkommen, Sheriff! Sie versuchen Beweise zu vertuschen!"

„Ich versuche sie zu erhalten. Und jetzt raus hier. Und wenn ich sehe, dass Sie ihr Lager auf der Hauptstraße errichten, landen sie in einer meiner Spezialzellen."

Knurrend musste der Sergeant einsehen, dass diese Runde an den Sheriff ging. Aber auch das würde er nicht vergessen und eben warten, bis er sich dafür rächen konnte. „Wir werden im Hotel wohnen."

„Im Hotel? Und ich habe immer gedacht, die Armee braucht jeden Cent für den Krieg."

Mit lautem Krachen ließ Tom die Tür hinter den Soldaten zufallen. Er holte tief Luft und dachte über seine nächsten Schritte nach. Weit kam er jedoch nicht, da Dr. Matrin gerade aus dem Zellenbereich kam.

„Wie geht es ihm?"

Paul stellte seine Tasche auf den Tisch und kramte eine kleine Flasche mit Tabletten heraus. „Er ist ein harter Hund, der eine Menge einstecken musste. Jedoch nichts, von dem er sich nicht auch wieder erholen wird. Ich habe ihm etwas gegeben, damit er etwas schlafen kann. Da ich jedoch von den wenigen Informationen, die ich gehört habe, ausgehe, dass er einige Tage hier bleiben muss, gebe ich dir etwas, wenn seine Schmerzen zu groß werden sollten. Sollte unser guter Mr. Jenkins sogar anfangen zu jammern, dann hol mich. Erst dann fange ich an mir um ihn Sorgen zu machen. Und ich rede nicht davon, dass er nach seinem Tabak jammert."

Ein kleines Lächeln huschte über das Gesicht des Sheriffs, aber schon bald kehrte seine ernste Mimik zurück. „Ich habe noch eine Bitte, Dr. Martin."

Paul hatte seine Tasche wieder in der Hand und schenkte dem Sheriff seine volle Aufmerksamkeit. „Ich werde alles machen, was im Bereich meiner Möglichkeiten liegt."

„Ich habe Steve mit dem toten Soldaten zu Ihnen geschickt. Würden Sie sich diesen bitte gleich ansehen? Steve wird solange bei Ihnen bleiben. Ich komme dann auch noch vorbei."

„Denkst du, dass dort etwas Interessantes zu finden sein wird, dass du mir Steve als Wachhund abstellst?"

„Sagen wir, ich habe eine kleine Ahnung."

Der Doktor lief zur Tür, die Tom für ihn sofort öffnete. „Ich werde mich beeilen, Tom. Aber du musst mir versprechen, solange zu suchen, bis du die Wahrheit kennst. Denn nicht nur du hast so ein Gefühl, dass hier was zum Himmel stinkt."

„Das werde ich."

XX

Simon hob den Kopf, als die Zellentür aufgeschlossen wurde. Er hatte mit den Händen vor den Augen auf der Pritsche gesessen.

„Du kannst dich etwas frisch machen."

Tom hatte eine Schüssel mit Wasser auf den Stuhl in der Zelle gestellt. Das Handtuch warf er auf die Pritsche. Dann zeigte er auf die Kaffeetasse, die er neben die Waschschüssel gestellt hatte. „Er ist ganz frisch."

„Danke."

Tom lehnte sich an die offene Zellentür und legte die Arme übereinander. „Sagst du mir was passiert ist?"

Jenkins hatte weder zum Kaffee gegriffen, noch war er aufgestanden. „Du hast doch schon alles gehört."

„Ich will es aber auch von dir hören."

Tom zuckte nicht mal als Simon aufsprang. „Ich frage mich, warum du mir Kaffee und Wasser bringst und mich nicht gehen lässt."

„Du wolltest, dass ich dich hier einsperre. Warum, Simon?"

„Du hast doch diese Idioten gesehen. Die wollten mich totschlagen, nur weil ich sie in ihrer Ehre verletzt habe."

„Du hast ja wohl etwas mehr gemacht."

Jenkins winkte ab und setzte sich wieder auf die Pritsche. „Er wird einige Tage Kopfschmerzen haben mehr nicht."

„Wenn du von dem Leutnant sprichst, kann ich dich beruhigen. Über Kopfschmerzen wird er sich nicht mehr beklagen. Er ist nämlich tot."

Einige Sekunden dauerte es bis Jenkins begriffen hatte, was sein Freund ihm gerade gesagt hatte. „Es war doch nur eine Platzwunde an der Stirn."

„Die hat ihn auch nicht das Leben gekostet. Sondern der Pfeil, den du in seiner Brust versenkt hast."

„Der WAS?"

Ganz langsam hatte sich Simon erhoben. „Du hast ihn mit einem Pfeil erschossen, weil sie sich auf Adams Land aufgehalten haben."

„Tom! Glaubst du das?"

Der Sheriff hob die Schultern an. „Dann sag du mir, was passiert ist, und wie der Pfeil in die Brust des Leutnants gelangen konnte."

Jenkins lief zu der Zellenwand. Mit dem Rücken zu Tom blieb er stehen. Die letzten Stunden rasten durch seinen Kopf. Es fiel ihm aber nicht leicht einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Nicht nur die Kopfschmerzen waren sehr stark, auch das was ihm Dr. Martin gegeben hatte, sorgten dafür, dass es ihm schwer fiel sich zu konzentrieren. War Nootau zurückgekommen oder sogar Amarok, um sich an den Soldaten zu rächen? Recht schnell konnte Simon diese Möglichkeit vergessen. Das wäre doch ein gefundenes Fressen für die Armee gewesen. Sie hätten ihn dann nicht in der Schule besucht, sondern hätten Verstärkung geholt und wären ins Dorf einmarschiert. Scotty, Nick und die Zwillinge waren die ganze Zeit bei ihm gewesen, und so etwas traute er ihnen auch gar nicht zu. Also, was war dann passiert, und warum waren sie so hinter ihm her? Wäre Tom nicht aufgekreuzt, hätten sie ihn mit Sicherheit umgebracht. Dieser Holden hatte sich doch immer wieder so hingedreht, dass er nach dessen Waffe hätte greifen können. Am Anfang der Schlägerei dachte Simon noch, dass das Zufall war. Nach dem dritten Mal dann nicht mehr. Auch hatte er sich kurz gefragt, warum Mr. Burton in der Schule war und vor allem, warum er nur zugesehen hatte.

Simon senkte den Kopf und fuhr sich mehrmals über die Augen. Er versuchte die Geschehnisse von der Wiese noch einmal zu rekonstruieren. Simons Kopf hob sich wieder, als er sich an das Bild von Nootau erinnerte, als dieser aufstand und sich den Arm hielt. Wenn ihm seine Erinnerung jetzt keinen Streich spielte, hatte in seiner Nähe ein Bogen gelegen. Jenkins biss sich in die Faust. Tom hatte nichts erwähnt, dass die Soldaten etwas von den Kindern erzählt hatten. Dann traf es Simon wie ein Blitz. Was auch immer passiert war, nachdem er mit den Kindern die Wiese verlassen hatte, man wollte ihn als Täter hinstellen und somit als Zeugen aus den Weg haben. Wenn er Tom jetzt die Wahrheit erzählen würde, wäre auch die Kinder in Gefahr. An die aus dem Dorf würden sich Soldaten nicht einfach so ran trauen, aber an Scotty, Nick, George und Claire. Simon hatte doch mit eigenen Augen gesehen, wie skrupellos Holden nach Mitchs Sohn getreten hatte. Er musste die Vier so lange wie möglich aus der Sache raus halten. Bitter lachte Simon auf. Wahrscheinlich spekulierten Holden und seine Männer genau darauf. Dass Simon niemals die wahre Geschichte erzählen würde, um die Kinder zu schützen.

Mit geschlossenen Augen drehte sich Simon zum Sheriff um. Ganz langsam sah er dann seinen Freund an. „Ich werde nichts mehr dazu sagen, Tom."

Wütend nahm der Sheriff die Arme herunter. „Simon, wie soll ich dir helfen, wenn du mir nichts sagst?"

Simon legte sich die Hände an den Kopf. „Tom, mach einfach deinen Job. Ich kann dir nicht mehr erzählen."

„Verdammt, Simon. Im Moment liegt die Schlinge schon um deinen Hals. Das hier ist kein lustiges Spiel mehr."

„Ich lache auch nicht, Tom."

Schweigend sahen sich die Freunde an. Wütend schloss Tom dann die Zellentür. „Wie soll ich dir helfen, wenn ich nicht weiß, was passiert ist? Du kannst mir sagen, wenn du die Beherrschung dort draußen verloren hast, …."

Tom dachte an die Sache mit Brent, und wie schnell er dort die Kontrolle verloren hatte. Er wusste nicht, wie weit er gegangen wäre, wenn Ally ihn nicht aufgehalten hätte. „Simon, das kann jedem mal passieren."

Mit schweren Beinen und hämmerndem Kopf legte sich Simon auf die Pritsche. Sauer schlug Tom gegen die Gitterstäbe. Bevor er jedoch den Raum verließ rief Jenkins noch einmal nach ihm.

„Tom, fang damit an, dich zu fragen, wie ich an Pfeil und Bogen hätte kommen sollen. Ich reite selten mit solcher Ausrüstung in die Schule und schon gar nicht wollte ich heute auf die Büffeljagd gehen."

Wortlos schloss Tom die Tür hinter sich und ahnte, dass ihm eine Menge Arbeit bevorstand, um die Haut seines Freundes zu retten.

Simons Augen indes wurden immer schwerer, und bevor die Medikamente von Dr. Martin ihre Arbeit leisteten, fragte er sich, in was für einen Schlamassel er mal wieder geraten war.


	134. Chapter 134

Mit zurückgelegtem Kopf sah Tom in den Himmel. Seine Hände lagen auf dem Gurt und er musste mehrmals durchatmen, damit er weiter die Ruhe behalten würde um nicht den Überblick zu verlieren und dadurch Gefahr zu laufen etwas Wesentliches zu übersehen.

Er stand vor der Tür von Dr. Martins Praxis. Leider hatte er ihm nichts über den toten Leutnant sagen können, was Simon irgendwie entlasten würde. Erneut überkam den Sheriff eine Wut, als er an seinen Freund dachte. Zum hundertsten Male fragte er sich, warum dieser ihm nichts sagen wollte. Sonst war Simon immer jemand, der zu seinen Fehlern stand. Tom senkte den Kopf und sah auf Hauptstraße von Virginia City. Hier und da standen kleinere Gruppen, die sich über die Ereignisse am frühen Vormittag unterhielten. Genau wusste der Sheriff, dass er verdammt aufpassen musste, dass sich die Stimmung in der Stadt nicht in die falsche Richtung entwickelte. Fluchend ballte er die Hand zur Faust. Sie hatte immer noch keinen weiteren Deputy gefunden. So mussten sie nicht nur Beweise für den Richter sammeln, sie mussten auch höllisch darauf achten, dass nicht ein aufgebrachter Mob das Gefängnis stürmen würde, um das Urteil gegen Simon sofort zu vollstrecken. Der Sheriff blies die Backen auf und dachte über seine nächsten Schritte nach.

„Tom ..!"

Auch Jörn konnte man seine Besorgnis ansehen, als er seinem Vater nun gegenüber stand. „Ich komme gerade aus deinem Büro. Kannst du mir sagen, was genau passiert ist?"

Zögernd schaute Tom zuerst zu Boden. Auch hier musste er aufpassen, dass er seinen Freunden und seiner Familie nicht zu viel erzählen würde. Er musste sich, auch wenn es um einen guten Freund ging, so professionell verhalten wie sonst auch. Ein Fehler und der Bürgermeister würde Luftsprünge machen, wenn er einen Grund hätte ihn absetzen zu lassen.

„Nun sag schon. Aiyana ist mit der ganzen Bande plötzlich bei uns Zuhause aufgetaucht und hat erzählt was in der Schule passiert ist. Sally ist völlig aufgelöst. Sie trauen sich im Moment nicht alleine nach Hause zu reiten. Und Steve will mir nichts Genaues sagen und mich auch nicht zu Simon lassen."

Absichtlich vermied es der Sheriff Jörn ins Gesicht zu sehen. So fixierte er über dessen Schulter einen Punkt am Ende der Straße. „Es gab einige Unstimmigkeiten heute Morgen auf dem Weg zur Schule."

„Unstimmigkeiten? Komm schon! Da muss Einiges mehr vorgefallen sein, dass die Armee so in die Schule stürmt, und du Simon auch eingesperrt hast. Steve hat das Büro verschlossen und ist bis an die Zähne bewaffnet."

Mit zwei Fingern fuhr sich Tom mehrmals über die Nase. „Ich kann dir nicht mehr erzählen."

„Nun hör schon auf!"

Breitbeinig und die Hände in die Seite gestemmt stand Jörn nun vor seinen Vater. Wütend fuhr er fort. „Das was ich gehört habe und dein Blick verraten mir, dass Simon massive Probleme hat oder sie bekommt. Also wird es zu meiner Angelegenheit."

Erst jetzt schaute der Sheriff Jörn zum ersten Mal direkt an. „Deine Angelegenheit? Sicherlich nicht. Du hältst dich da raus!"

„Das werde ich nicht. Ich bin mir sicher, dass Simon einen Anwalt benötigen wird. Und damit ist es meine Angelegenheit."

„Mein lieber Sohn, sollte Simon anwaltlichen Beistand benötigen, dann sucht er sich einen aus und nicht du."

Jörn hatte seine Position nicht verändert. Im Gegenteil, seine ganze Haltung und seine gesamte Ausstrahlung zeigten wie selbstbewusst und routiniert er schon war, was seinen Job anbelangte. „Natürlich werde ich das sein. Simon kann sich einen guten Anwalt überhaupt nicht leisten."

Nun hielt sich Tom auch nicht mehr zurück. „Jörn, Simon braucht einen Anwalt, der über Erfahrung verfügt. Das hier ist kein Spiel, und er hat auch nicht nur zwei Eier vom Nachbarn geklaut. Hier geht es um Mord und dazu noch an einem Soldaten."

„Und deswegen werde ich Simon helfen. Du kannst es nur auf deine Art machen, indem du aufzeigst was passiert ist. Einen Anwalt kannst du nicht für ihn bezahlen und Adam auch nicht. Es gibt genug Leute hier in der Stadt, die nur auf so eine Sache gewartet haben. Wenn Simon frei kommt, würde sofort behauptet werden, dass die Ermittlungen oder die Verhandlungen zu seinen Gunsten ausgegangen ist, weil du der Sheriff und sein Freund bist, oder weil die Cartwrights ihre Finger im Spiel hatten. Bei mir sieht es anders aus. Alle wissen, dass ich eigentlich, gerade in Strafsachen, keine Erfahrung habe, und dass Adam mich und meine Arbeit nicht richtig ernst nimmt. Es gibt keinen Anderen in der Stadt, der ihm helfen könnte, ohne viel Geld zu verlangen. Und das Geld, was Simon als Lehrer bekommt, reicht geradeso aus, um seine Familie über die Runden zu bekommen."

Mit geschlossenen Augen schüttelte Tom den Kopf. „Auch bei dir werden sie später behaupten, dass nicht alles mit rechten Dingen zugegangen ist. Du bist mein Sohn und trotz aller Differenzen ein guter Freund von Adam."

„Tom, bitte … lass uns zusammen arbeiten und nicht gegeneinander. Egal was passiert ist, es wird eine vernünftige Erklärung geben. Simon geht nicht los und bringt einfach einen Soldaten um. Seit Barnett Bürgermeister ist, versucht er Simon los zu werden. Das stinkt doch alles zum Himmel."

Eine Weile schwieg der Sheriff. „Jörn, ich persönlich habe erlebt wie Simon auch mal die Beherrschung verlieren kann."

„Das ist Jahre her. Hattest du jemals danach wieder einen Grund ihn einzusperren, weil er die Beherrschung verloren hat? Simon ist kein schlechter Mensch, und Pelipa bedeutet ihm zu viel, als dass er sich so provozieren lässt, dass er am Ende am Galgen landet."

Der Sheriff entfernte sich einige Schritte von der Praxis von Dr. Martin. Dann blieb er stehen und schlug mehrmals mit der Faust gegen einen Pfosten. Die Beweise sprachen gegen seinen Freund, aber auch Tom wusste, dass Simon in den letzten Jahren erheblich ruhiger geworden war und nicht mehr so schnell den falschen Wolf raus ließ. Hatte Adam ihm nicht erzählt, dass Simon sogar die Schulkonferenz verlassen hatte, bevor Marc ihn solange anpicken konnte, bis er aus der Haut fahren würde? Das hätte er, bevor er hier seine Heimat und Familie gefunden hatte, niemals gemacht.

Sie beide hatten doch noch vor wenigen Wochen auf dem Dach gesessen, und Simon hatte ihm doch erzählt, wie sehr er sich auf das Baby freute, und dass Pelipa das Beste war, was ihm passieren konnte. Wie stolz er auf Sally war, wie gut sie hier zurecht kam. Wie vernünftig sie doch war, obwohl sie sich Riccardo als Freund ausgesucht hatte.

Tom schloss erneut die Augen. Auch wenn sein Freund ein ziemlicher Chaot war, glaubte auch Tom nicht daran, dass Simon einen Mord begehen würde, nur weil die Soldaten auf Adams Land waren. Und keiner der Soldaten hatte erzählt, dass zuvor irgendein Streit ausgebrochen war. Außerdem musste es einen Grund geben, warum Simon ihm nichts Genaueres erzählen wollte.

Langsam drehte sich Tom um. „Ich reite jetzt zu Pelipa um ihr zu sagen, was passiert ist. Danach suche ich Adam. Bring bitte die Kinder nach Hause. Wir treffen uns in zwei Stunden in meinem Büro. Dann sollte Simon auch wieder wach sein. Wenn er dich als sein Anwalt haben will, dann reden wir."

Jörn reichte seinen Vater die Hand. „Wir schaffen das, Wir holen Simon da raus."

Tom nickte nur und lief dann zu seinem Pferd. Jörn sah ihm nach und nahm sich vor zu kämpfen wie noch nie zuvor. Nicht nur für Simon, sondern auch für seinen Vater. Er wusste genau was für ein guter Freund der Lehrer für ihn geworden war. Zu oft saßen die Beiden bei Tom Zuhause auf dem Dach und redeten.

XXX

Der Sheriff kniete im Gras und seine Augen wanderten über die Wiese. Noch immer waren seine Gedanken bei Pelipa. Wie er es nicht anders erwartet hatte, hatte sie die Nachricht von Simons Verhaftung nicht aus den Schuhen geholt, und solange Tom bei ihr war, hatte sie sich nicht anmerken lassen wie es in ihr aussah. Trotzdem würde er gleich Koko bitten, nach ihr zusehen. Pelipa war sicher genauso stolz wie Koko. Niemals würden sie jemand anderen so einfach in ihre Gefühlswelt lassen.

Zum wiederholten Male knurrte Tom. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass er etwas Wichtiges übersehen hatte. Es war nur ein Gefühl, aber meistens lag er damit genau richtig.

Es hatte einige Zeit gedauert bis er die Stelle gefunden hatte, an der der Vorfall passiert sein sollte. Jetzt knurrte Tom nicht nur, sondern schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Noch in der Hocke drehte er sich zur andern Seite. Dann war er sich sicher, dass er etwas Wichtiges nicht erzählt bekommen hatte. Nur fragte er sich was das sein konnte. Warum verschwiegen ihm die Soldaten und Simon etwas?

Da der Sheriff von Pelipa wusste, dass Simon am Morgen zu Koko geritten war, war es möglich, dass er dann den Weg über die Wiese gewählt hatte. Aber wenn die Soldaten auf dem Weg in die Stadt waren, warum war dann das Ganze hier an dieser Stelle passiert?

Warum war Simon über die Wiese in die entgegengesetzte Richtung geritten? Er hätte doch einfach warten können, bis sie sich am Ende des Weges, der nach Virginia City führte, treffen würden. Waren die Soldaten nicht auf dem Weg in die Stadt gewesen? Aber wohin wollten sie dann? Sie wurden doch von Mr Barnett schon seit einer Woche erwartet.

Tom drehte sich in die andere Richtung um zu überlegen, wohin die einzelnen Wege gingen. Zu Simons Haus? Aber keiner, der nicht genau wusste, wo Simon und Pelipa wohnten, würde vermuten, das dort ein Haus stand.

Zum Dorf? Aber auch diese Möglichkeit verwarf Tom recht schnell wieder. Auch wenn Holden und Barns nicht ganz ohne waren, reichte ihr Verstand doch so weit, dass sie wussten, dass sie zu fünft nicht ein ganzes Dorf angreifen konnten.

Zur Ponderosa? Sicher nicht. Nach so vielen Jahren muss auch die Armee endlich begriffen haben, dass Adam und seine Familie sie nicht mit offenen Armen empfangen würden. Ihr Auftrag war nach Virginia City zu reiten. Also warum war Simon ihnen entgegen geritten? Wenn ihm Koko diese Frage nicht gleich beantworten konnte, würde er an dieser Stelle mal etwas bohren müssen.

Nun konzentrierte sich Tom auf den Boden und die Spuren, die er sehen konnte. Das Gras war am mehreren Stellen niedergedrückt. Es müssen hier mehr als zwei Personen gewesen sein. Er stand auf und lief einige Schritte um sich dann wieder hinzuhocken. Mit der Hand fuhr er an einigen Grashalmen entlang. An denen war eindeutig Blut zu erkennen. Was war hier nur passiert?

Als Simon von Zuhause mit Pinu'u los geritten war, sollte alles wie immer gewesen sein. Sally war wie fast jeden Tag schon vorgeritten, um sich mit den Anderen vom kleinen Stamm zu treffen. Wahrscheinlich müsste er auch noch mit ihr reden, wenn er bei Koko nicht weiter kommen würde.

Eine Menge Arbeit würde vor ihm liegen, und Tom konnte sich glücklich schätzen, wenn er in den nächsten Wochen wenigsten einmal in seinem eigenen Bett schlafen konnte.

Als er sich erhob und zu seinem Pferd lief, schaute er in den Himmel und fragte sich, was wohl noch alles auf sie zukommen würde.

XXXX

„Ihr spielt aber nur hier vorne."

Die Zwillinge, Scotty und Nick nickten brav mit dem Kopf. „Claire, willst du nicht doch lieber zu uns kommen?"

Die Stimme von Adams Tochter war ganz zart. „Ich bleibe bei George."

Etwas war Aiyana hin und her gerissen, ob sie die vier alleine lassen sollte. Wie auch die anderen Kinder waren sie doch noch erheblich geschockt von den Ereignissen in der Schule. Besonders Sally war nur schwer zu beruhigen, da sie Steve vor einer halben Stunde wieder weg geschickt hatte, als sie zu ihrem Vater wollte.

Sybil hatte alle Hände voll zu tun Denise und Dean zu beruhigen, wie auch Chesmu und Travis. Sogar Winona war stiller als sonst und kümmerte sich mit Sophie und Riccardo um Sally. Jörn war vor einiger Zeit noch einmal ins Büro von seinem Vater gegangen, um zu sehen, ob er etwas Genaueres erfahren würde. Danach wollte er aber gleich zurückkommen, um sie alle nach Hause zu begleiten.

„Wenn aber etwas ist, kommt ihr rein. Und nicht weglaufen, Jörn begleitet uns gleich nach Hause."

Die vier nickten nur und setzten sich unter den großen Apfelbaum. George war der Erste, der etwas sagte, aber auch er sprach nicht so laut wie sonst. „Warum ist Simon noch bei Tom?"

Nick zog die Schultern hoch. „Er hat den Soldaten gehauen."

„Mein Dad hat auch schon Georges Dad gehauen. Da musste er nicht beim Sheriff bleiben."

Nachdenklich wurde Scotty von den Jungs angesehen. Claire zupfte einen Grashalm nach dem Anderen ohne aufzublicken.

„Vielleicht darf man keinen Soldaten hauen. Und mein Pa und dein Vater hauen sich schon ganz lange. Schon als Kinder, hat jedenfalls Onkel Joe gesagt."

Die Augen von Scotty wurden groß. „Wird man gehängt, wenn man einen Soldaten schlägt?"

„Dürfen die einfach Mama erschießen?"

Alle drei Jungs schluckten und sahen zu Claire, der man ansah, dass sie immer wieder weinen musste. „Meine Mama sagt, Soldaten machen meistens was sie wollen. Sie töten gerne uns Indianer, weil sie dafür Geld bekommen."

Nun waren die Augen von Scotty nicht nur ganz groß, auch sein Mund stand weit offen. „Warum bekommen sie für euch Geld?"

So richtig konnte Nick die Frage nicht beantworten. Er wusste nur, dass seine Eltern ihm immer gesagt hatten, dass er ganz schnell nach Hause rennen sollte, falls er Soldaten sah. „Es soll eine Belohnung sein, weil die Soldaten alle Indianer los werden wollen."

„Mama ist keine Indianerin."

„NA,…. WAS MACHT IHR HIER?"

Erschrocken rückten die vier Kinder zusammen. Claire klammerte sie am Arm von George fest. Franklin stand mit Holden am Zaun und grinste böse. Er hatte nicht laut gesprochen aber ganz tief und langsam. „Das ist doch nicht euer Zuhause?"

Man sah den Kindern ihre Angst förmlich an, was die beiden Soldaten nur noch mehr anspornte sie zu verängstigen. Franklin zog seine Waffe aus dem Holster und hielt sie in Richtung der Vier. „Wisst ihr, dass ich für jede eurer Mamis eine Kugel habe?"

Franklin gab vor abzudrücken. Vier Mal. Und jedes Mal sagte er laut 'Bumm' dabei. Claire konnte die Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten. Zu furchteinflößend fand sie Franklin. „Und du, meine Junge, …"

Er zeigte mit der Waffe auf Nick. „…. wirst dann deine Mami begleiten. Denn für eure Skalps bekommen wir wenigsten ein paar Dollar."

Holden beugte sich über den Zaun. „Ihr solltet also lieber nichts Zuhause erzählen, denn Franklin macht immer das, was er verspricht. Letzten Monat hat er dreißig Indianer getötet und vierzehn Mamis von Kindern, die auch nicht gehört haben."

Noch einmal gab Franklin vor abzudrücken. Lachend entfernten sich dann die zwei Soldaten.

Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen und schwer atmend sahen sich die Jungs an. Immer wieder schüttelte Scotty den Kopf. Dann versuchte er mit fester Stimme zu sprechen. „Wir dürfen nichts erzählen. Niemals. Sie dürfen Nick oder meine Mama nicht töten. Meine andere Mama wurde erschossen. Sie ist nie wieder gekommen."

„Mein Papa war mal tot und kam zurück, aber meine Mama war die ganze Zeit ganz traurig."

„Rusty wurde erschossen, und Winona und Pa waren auch ganz traurig. Sie ist nicht wiedergekommen."

Ganz leise flüsterte Scotty. „Keiner kommt wieder wenn er tot ist, Nick."

Plötzlich sprang Claire auf und rannte zum Gartentor. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen warf sie sich Adam entgegen und fing an laut zu weinen. Behutsam nahm Adam seine Tochter auf den Arm. Sofort schlang sie ihre Arme um seinen Hals. Die Jungs waren sitzen geblieben und sahen ihn mit ängstlichen Augen an. Beruhigend strich Adam über Claires Rücken. „Sind die Anderen bei Sybil?"

Nur George sagte leise ja. Die Jungs sahen Adam abwartend an. Sie waren sich nicht sicher, ob er etwas von ihrem Gespräch mitbekommen hatte. „Dann kommt mit mir ins Haus."

Langsam erhoben sich die Jungs und folgten Adam ins Haus.

XX

Adam drehte sich in seinem Sattel und schaute zu Nick, Travis und Scotty, die langsam hinter ihm ritten. Die anderen Kinder hatte er bereits nach Hause gebracht. Nun war er auf dem Weg zu Mitch und Yvette, bevor er Nick und seinen Bruder zur Farm bringen würde.

Kaum eines der Kinder hatte etwas gesagt. Nur Aiyana hatte ihm erzählt, was in der Schule vorgefallen war, und das hatte schon gereicht, dass Adam sich vorstellen konnte, was in den Köpfen der Kinder vor sich ging. Er hatte zuvor nur Bruchstücke der Geschichte gehört, als er sich gewundert hatte, dass niemand in der Schule war, als er dort zur Mittagszeigt eingetroffen war. Unverzüglich war er zu Toms Büro gelaufen, als er erfahren hatte, dass Jenks dort sein sollte. Steve hatte ihm jedoch nichts erzählt und ihn auch nicht zu Jenks gelassen. Das Einzige was der Deputy sagte, war, dass die Kinder bei Sybil wären, und Tom auf dem Weg zu Pelipa war.

Claire hatte Adam erst wieder los gelassen, als sie zu Hause waren und Bridget gesehen hatte. Bevor er sich aufmachte die anderen Kindern nach Hause zu bringen, fragte sie ihn nur ganz leise, wann er wiederkommen würde um auf Mama aufzupassen. Zwar hatte er nicht verstanden, warum sie sich um Bridget sorgte, aber er beruhigte sie, dass er sich beeilen würde, und doch auch Púŋka und Snuggles da wären und sie alle beschützen würden.

Adam hoffte nur, dass Mitch heute nicht eines seiner üblichen Machtspiele mit ihm spielen wollte. Bei der Wut, die er gerade auf die Soldaten hatte, könnte ein falsches Wort von Mitch bereits ausreichen, dass Adam die Beherrschung verlieren würde. Es war ja nicht nur das, was die Soldaten mit Jenks gemacht hatten, sondern auch das, was diese mit ihrer Aktion den Kindern angetan hatten. Was immer zwischen Jenks und den Männern passiert war, rechtfertigte auf keinen Fall ihr Vorgehen in der Schule.

Tief atmete Adam durch, als er auf das Haus von Mitch zuritt. Yvette musste sie bereits gesehen haben, da sie schon vor dem Haus stand um sie zu empfangen. Scotty lief unverzüglich zu ihr und warf sich in ihre Arme.

Nick saß mit hängendem Kopf auf seinem Pferd. Und Travis verfolgte alles weiter schweigend. Langsam stieg Adam ab. Yvette schaute ihn verwundert an. Dabei strich sie Scotty sanft über den Kopf. Adam kam jedoch gar nicht dazu etwas zu sagen, da er von der Seite angeraunzt wurde.

„In was hat dein Sohn Scotty jetzt schon wieder mit reingerissen?"

Leicht neigte sich Adams Kopf nach unten, und er schloss die Augen. Dann, ganz langsam, wandte er sich Mitch zu. „Die Armee hat heute früh Jenkins in der Schule zusammen geschlagen. Vor den Augen der Kinder."

„Warum?"

Es war nicht Mitch gewesen, der diese Frage gestellt hatte. Geschockt war Yvette an Adams Seite getreten. „Er soll einen Soldaten auf dem Weg zur Schule umgebracht haben."

„Jenkins? Warum sollte er das machen?"

Nur Adams Augen wanderten zu Mitch. „Höre ich da etwa ein wenig Bedauern in deiner Stimme? Hast du vergessen, dass Jenkins ein Freund von mir ist?"

„Adam!"

Nur kurz huschte Adams Blick wieder zu Yvette, die ihn sichtlich böse ansah. „Er ist ein guter Lehrer und Nachbar. Warum hat sich der Sheriff der Sache nicht angenommen?"

„Er kam nicht dazu, weil die Soldaten das lieber auf ihre Art erledigen wollten. Aber Tom kam zum Glück rechtzeitig dazu, bevor sie Jenkins totgeschlagen haben."

Adam wusste nicht, ob der finstere Blick von Mitch nun ihm galt oder den Soldaten. Aber unbewusst verspannte sich sein Körper, und er war auf alles vorbereitet, was Mitch nun machen würde. „Was hat Tom mit Jenkins gemacht?"

„Ich konnte bisher weder mit Tom noch mit Jenkins sprechen. Ich wollte zuerst die Kinder nach Hause bringen, da sie zu geschockt waren, um alleine den Weg auf sich zunehmen."

Mitch streckte den Arm aus und drehte den Kopf von Scotty so, dass er ihm ins Gesicht sehen konnte. „Bist du verletzt?"

Scotty schüttelte verneinend den Kopf. Auch Mitch strich ihm dann durchs Haar. „Wir können gleich darüber reden."

Für Adam war es sehr bizarr Mitch so zu sehen. Niemals hätte er ihm zugetraut, dass er so besorgt und gefühlsvoll gegenüber jemand Anderen sein könnte.

„Und ich werde mit Isabelle zu Pelipa reiten, um zu sehen, ob sie Hilfe braucht. Sie ist mit den Kindern ganz alleine, und das Baby könnte bald kommen."

„NEIN!"

Mit seinen dunklen Augen sah Scotty ängstlich zu ihr hoch. „Du kannst nicht ohne Dad gehen."

Lächelnd strich ihm Yvette durchs Haar. „Ich kenne den Weg, und Pelipa und ich haben auch schon einige Male miteinander gesprochen, wenn ich dich gesucht habe. Du musst also keine Angst haben. Du bleibst bei deinem Vater, damit ihr beide über die Sache in der Schule in …" Sie sah zu ihren Mann. „… Ruhe sprechen könnt."

„Und ich werde jetzt Nick und Travis nach Hause bringen. Ich gebe euch Bescheid, wenn ich weiß, wann die Kinder wieder zur Schule gehen können."

Adam lief zu seinem Pferd.

„Danke, dass du dich um Scotty gekümmert hast."

Blinzelnd blickte Adam zu Mitch. Wenn sich dieser wirklich gerade bei ihm bedankt hatte, müsste das Ganze doch eigentlich nur ein Alptraum sein. Aber auch nach dem fünften Blinzeln wachte er nicht auf. So tippte er sich an den Hut und ritt mit seinen beiden Neffen zu Hoss und Koko.

XX

Kaum war Tom auf der Farm bei Koko angekommen, ließ er sich aus der Pumpe das kühle Wasser über den Kopf laufen. Ausgerechnet heute musste anscheinend der letzte richtig heiße Tag im Oktober sein. Keine Wolke war am Himmel zu sehen, und die Sonne packte noch mal alles aus, bevor der Herbst Einzug halten würde.

„Also, vor einigen Jahren hätte ich dich gefragt, ob du die Nacht zum Tag gemacht hast und nun mit einem schweren Kopf kämpfst."

Tom schüttelte sich das Wasser aus den Haaren und schenkte Koko ein kleines Lächeln. So, wie sie da stand und ihn mit einem Grinsen musterte, konnte er mal wieder nicht nachvollziehen, warum Adam sie hatte gehen lassen. Seine Gedankengänge wurden aber jäh unterbrochen, als Hoss sich zu ihn gesellte. „Was führt dich zu uns auf die Farm?"

Der Sheriff setzte sich den Hut auf und erinnerte sich daran, was ihn eigentlich hergeführt hatte. Dann sah er sich um. „Sind Nick und Travis noch nicht da? Jörn sollte sie eigentlich gleich nach Hause bringen."

Die Mimik von Hoss und Koko veränderte sich augenblicklich. „Was ist mit ihnen passiert?"

Beruhigend hob Tom die Hand und versuchte damit Hoss etwas zu bremsen. Er stellte sich gerade vor, was dieser mit den Soldaten machen würde, wenn sie Nick oder Travis etwa angetan hätten.

„Ihnen geht es gut."

Tom musste inne halten, um nach den richtigen Worten zu suchen. „Ich musste Simon einsperren. Er soll heute früh einen Soldaten umgebracht haben."

„Heute früh? Er hat mir doch Pinu'u vorbeigebracht und wollte dann gleich zur Schule."

Tom legte seine Hände aufs Holster und sah mehr auf den Boden als zu Koko und Hoss. „Wollte er danach nochmal nach Hause?"

„Nein. Er war spät dran und sagte, er würde den Weg über die Wiese nehmen in der Hoffnung, dass diese nicht wieder hunderte von Löchern hätte, weil die Erdmännchen neue Gänge gebuddelt haben."

„Tom, was ist genau passiert?"

Obwohl Hoss eigentlich der sanftmütigste der Cartwrights war, war nach seiner Tonlage zu urteilen, gerade er in einer offensichtlich sehr schlechten Stimmung.

„Was ich gesagt habe. Die Soldaten behaupten, Simon hätte ihren Leutnant mit einem Pfeil erschossen."

„Mit einem Pfeil? Das kann gar nicht sein. Wenn Simon jemanden umbringen will, dann nimmt er seine Waffe oder seine Fäuste. Aber keinen Pfeil."

„Hoss!"

Entsetzt hatte Koko zu ihm geschaut. „Du weißt doch, dass er vieles kann, aber Pfeil und Bogen gehören definitiv nicht zu seinen Stärken. Er trifft nicht mal den Ast, der nur wenige Meter vor ihm liegt."

„Du übertreibst, Hoss. Er will …"

Neugierig geworden fasste Tom Koko am Arm an um sie zu unterbrechen. „Koko, entschuldige bitte, aber hat Hoss Recht damit, dass Simon, bevor er zu Pfeil und Bogen greifen würde, sich lieber für eine andere Waffe entscheiden würde?"

„Pfeil und Bogen gehören nicht zu seinen bevorzugten Waffen, damit hat Hoss Recht. Geschickter ist er auf jeden Fall mit dem Messer, und wie schnell er ziehen kann, weißt du doch. Bevor er den Pfeil angelegt hat, wäre er schon dreimal erschossen worden. Außerdem ist es völlig absurd, dass er jemanden umbringt. Was hat er dazu gesagt?"

„Wir haben …. noch nicht viel miteinander gesprochen."

„Du verschweigst doch etwas, und warum hast du Travis und Nick nicht mitgebracht, oder anders gefragt, warum kommen sie nicht alleine nach Hause?"

Mit der Hand fuhr sich Tom übers Kinn. „Es kam zu einem kleinen Zwischenfall in der Schule, .. ich ..."

Koko schnauzte ihn an, wie sie es bisher nur sehr selten getan hatte. „Tom, hättest du nicht bis nach der Schule warten können? Wenn er wirklich jemanden umgebracht hätte, dann hätte er sicher keinen Unterricht mehr gegeben, sondern wäre schon lange auf der Flucht. Simon ist doch kein abgebrühter Killer."

„Ich bin erst später dazu gekommen. Die Soldaten wollten sich Simon holen. Sie haben ihn vor der Pause übel zusammengeschlagen."

„In der Schule? Vor den Kindern?"

Zur Bestätigung nickte Tom. „Hast du die feigen Kerle auch gleich eingesperrt?"

„Bitte Hoss, beruhige dich. Die Kinder sind zwar alle etwas geschockt, aber sonst geht es ihnen gut, und Jörn müsste gleich mit ihnen hier sein. Wahrscheinlich bringt er erst die Anderen nach Hause."

„Du wirst Simon aber wieder frei lassen? Pelipa benötigt im Moment dringend seine Hilfe."

„Das kann ich nicht, Koko. Im Moment sprechen alle Beweise gegen ihn."

„Tom ..!"

„Koko …, glaub mir, für mich ist das Ganze nicht gerade leicht. Aber ich mache hier meinen Job und versuche zu klären, was passiert ist. Ich darf, so schwer es mir fällt, nicht daran denken, dass Simon mein Freund ist. Also versuche dich zu erinnern, ob er heute früh zufällig einen Bogen und Pfeile dabei hatte."

„Natürlich nicht. Wozu auch? Denkst du, er ist heute früh aufgewacht und hat sich gedacht heute ist ein guter Tag einen Soldaten umzubringen? Und dazu baue ich mir mal schnell einen Bogen und einige Pfeile? Er hat so etwas nicht mal besessen, und Pelipa hat auch keinen."

„Du musst mich nicht so anfauchen, Koko."

„Aber sie hat doch Recht, Tom. Wenn du sagen würdest, der Soldat wurde erschossen, aber diese Geschichte ist absurd."

Für einen Augenblick wandte Tom den Blick von den Beiden ab. Er musste sich sortieren und fangen. Zu sehr spielten hier persönliche Gefühle eine Rolle. Als er wieder zu Hoss und Koko blickte, war er ganz der Sheriff. Seine Haltung und seine Stimme konnten das nicht eindeutiger wiederspiegeln. „Weder ihr noch ich waren dabei, und daher wissen nur die

Soldaten und Simon genau was passiert ist. Und dass sie heute früh aufeinander getroffen sind, hat auch Simon bestätigt. Wenn ihr ihm und mir helfen wollt, versucht euch daran zu erinnern, ob heute früh etwas anders war als gewohnt. Ob eventuell die Soldaten schon länger hier waren, oder irgendetwas anderes eure Aufmerksamkeit erregt hat. Auch wenn es nur eine Kleinigkeit ist. Ich brauche Fakten und eindeutigen Beweise. Was ich denke oder fühle interessiert den Richter nicht."

„MAMA ..!

Alle drei sahen zu Adam, der gerade mit Travis und Nick auf der Farm eingetroffen war. Erneut musste der Sheriff die Backen aufpusten. Gerne hätte er das Gespräch mit Adam erst später geführt. Wenn er mehr in Erfahrung gebracht hätte. Der Blick seines Freundes sagte nämlich schon alles aus. Adams Augen bohrten sich sprichwörtlich in seine. Fest rechnete Tom damit, dass ihre Freundschaft, wie damals als Joe von den Viehdieben angeschossen wurde, auf eine harte Probe gestellt werden würde.

Nick war wie Scotty sofort zu seiner Mutter gerannt und klammerte sich an ihr fest. Travis lief zu Hoss und ließ sich von ihm in den Arm nehmen. Adam hingegen kam mit kleinen Schritten auf ihn zu.

„Hast du Koko und Hoss schon erzählt was passiert ist?"

„Sollte Jörn nicht die Kinder herbringen?"

Abschätzend sahen sich beide an. „Ich war zufällig in der Stadt, als ich gehört habe, dass du Simon eigesperrt hast."

„Mir blieb nichts anders übrig."

Du lässt ihn aber heute wieder frei?"

Tom konnte nicht länger zu seinem Freund sehen. Heute war wieder einer dieser Tage, wo er den Stern am liebsten in die nächste Ecke feuern würde. „Das kann ich nicht. Und bevor einer von euch noch etwas in dieser Hinsicht sagt, denkt nach, wie ihr urteilen würdet, wenn es sich hier um Marc oder Mitch handeln würde. Dann würdet ihr nicht so aufgebracht sein."

„Die gehören auch nicht zu unserem engsten Freundeskreis."

„Das stimmt, Hoss. Aber bei der momentanen Sachlage kann ich Simon nicht gehen lassen. Die Soldaten sagen, er ist der Täter, und Simon bestreitet gar nicht, dass er heute früh eine Auseinandersetzung mit ihnen gehabt hat. Also macht es mir nicht schwerer als es sowieso schon ist. Wenn ihr etwas wisst, sagt es mir, aber steht mir nicht im Weg. Und erinnert mich ständig daran, dass Simon auch mein Freund ist. Das habe ich nämlich nicht vergessen. Und kann ich auch gar nicht."

Nun doch leicht gereizt schob sich Tom den Hut zurecht und lief zu seinem Pferd.

„Tom ..! ... Warte, ich komme mit dir mit in die Stadt."

Der Sheriff stieg auf sein Pferd, aber wartete dann auf Adam. Der sprach noch kurz mit Hoss und Koko, wobei der Sheriff nicht genau mitbekam worum es ging, weil er bereits mit den Gedanken woanders war. Was er aber wieder hörte, war, dass Nick laut aufschrie. „Nein, Mama. Du kannst nicht nach Pelipa sehen. Das kann doch Papa machen."

Koko beruhigte ihren Sohn, und Adam stieg in den Sattel.

XX

„Jörn, dein Vater ist nicht hier."

Steve hatte die Tür nur so weit geöffnet, dass Jörn durchschlüpfen konnte. „Ich will auch nicht zu meinem Vater, sondern zu Simon."

„Das geht nicht."

Der Deputy legte den schweren Holzriegel wieder vor die Tür. Bevor er jedoch das Gewehr wieder aus der Hand legte, schaute er aus dem Fenster.

„Ist er wach?"

„Jörn, …."

„Ich bin sein Anwalt, und wenn er wach ist, möchte ich mit meinem Klienten sprechen."

Lachend nahm sich Steve einen Kaffee. „Seit wann bist du sein Anwalt? Du willst doch nur wissen, was passiert ist."

Jörn ließ sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen. „Du bringst mich jetzt zu Simon. Wenn er zu dir sagt, ich bin nicht sein Anwalt, dann gehe ich wieder."

Zögernd trank Steve etwas von seinem Kaffee. Dabei sah er sich den Sohn seines Chefs genau an. Mit der einen Hand stellte er die Tasse auf den Tisch, mit der Anderen nahm er die Schlüssel zu den Zellen in seine Hand. „Leg deinen Gurt auf den Tisch."

Nachdem er seinen Gurt abgelegt hatte, breitete Jörn seine Arme aus. „Willst du auch noch überprüfen, ob ich eventuell eine andere Waffe einschmuggeln will?"

„Ja, das werde ich."

Mucksmäuschenstill ließ Jörn zu, dass Steve seine Taschen abtastete. Als er fertig war, öffnete er die Tür zu den Zellen. Simon lag auf der Pritsche, aber öffnete die Augen, als er hörte, dass die Tür aufging.

„Du hast Besuch. Er sagt, er ist dein Anwalt."

Ernst blickten sich Simon und Jörn an. „Ist er das?"

Zur Bestätigung nickte Simon langsam. Mit nicht sehr viel Begeisterung schloss Steve die Zellentür auf. „Ich bin nebenan."

Jörn setzte sich auf die zweite Pritsche in der Zelle, und wartete bis der Deputy die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte. „Wie geht es dir, Simon?"

Inzwischen hatte sich auch der Lehrer aufgesetzt. „Du solltest dich lieber nicht einmischen."

„Du hast meine Frage nicht beantwortet."

Jenkins lehnte sich zurück. Argwöhnisch sah er sich Toms Sohn an. „Ich habe nur überlebt, weil dein Vater meinen Hintern gerettet hat. Sieh dir mein Gesicht an. Du hast eventuell nicht das Glück, dass jemand rechtzeitig bei dir ist."

„Ich habe keine Angst."

„Noch nicht."

Lange sahen sie sich schweigend an. „Du brauchst einen Anwalt, Simon."

„Ich kann mir aber keinen leisten."

„Ich will kein Geld von dir."

„Warum nicht?"

Jörn stand auf und stellte sich mit den Händen in den Gesäßtaschen zwischen die Zellentüren. Mit einem tiefen Seufzer drehte er sich zu Simon. „Ich bin nicht nur fest davon überzeugt, dass du unschuldig bist. Es geht auch darum, Leuten wie Burton, Barnett und dem Senator zu zeigen, dass wir uns wehren und …. um Tom."

„Keiner von denen hat etwas damit zu tun, und schon gar nicht Tom."

„Doch das haben sie, Simon. Du hast keine Ahnung was draußen los ist. Es bilden sich schon zwei Lager, und eigentlich müsste die Stadt geschlossen hinter dir stehen und verurteilen, was die Soldaten mit dir gemacht haben. Aber hier geht es darum wer du bist, und dass du mit Pelipa verheiratet bist. Ob du willst oder nicht. Das Ganze ist sehr politisch geworden. Es heißt nicht Mr. Jenkins hat den Leutnant umgebracht, sondern der Indianer hat einen weißen Soldaten ermordet. Nach der Wahrheit wird nicht gefragt."

„Und was hat dein Vater damit zu tun? Er ist es doch gewohnt, dass sie ihm ständig die Hölle heiß machen."

„Tom ist nicht mein Vater. Er ist viel mehr für mich. Dass ich hier stehe und dir helfen kann, verdanke ich ihm. Weil er an mich geglaubt hat. Und wenn er dich hängen muss, obwohl auch er weiß, dass du unschuldig bist, wird er zerbrechen. Neben Adam hast du einen wichtigen Anteil daran, dass er diesen Job hier machen kann. Ihr zwei seid die Einzigen, mit denen er auch mal reden kann, wenn ihn etwas bedrückt. Bei euch kann er auch mal schwach sein."

Simon stand von der Pritsche auf und stellte sich zu Toms Sohn. „Was macht euch so sicher, dass ich den Soldaten nicht getötet habe?"

Jörn fing an zu grinsen. „Du willst endlich deinen Sohn im Arm halten."

Mit geschlossenen Augen aber lächelnd schüttelte Simon den Kopf. Mit ernstem Blick sah er dann wieder Jörn an. „Du wirst meine Unschuld aber nicht beweisen können. Der Preis wäre zu hoch dafür."

„Was ist heute früh passiert?"

Simon setzte sich auf die Pritsche, sah zu Boden und legte die Hände auf den Kopf. „Es geht hier nicht nur um mich, Jörn."

Auch Jörn setzte sich wieder. Beide sprachen sehr leise miteinander. „Du musst mir vertrauen, Simon. Nur dann kann ich dir helfen."

Traurig sah der Lehrer ihn an. „Wenn ich rede, musst du handeln. Diese Schweine nehmen garantiert keine Rücksicht, wenn sie hören, dass ich ausgesagt habe."

„Alles was du mir sagst, wird unter uns bleiben. Ich muss niemanden davon erzählen."

„Wenn ich dir sage, deine Mutter hat den Soldaten umgebracht, dann schweigst du?"

„Das muss ich, wenn du das von mir verlangst."

Simon legte die Hände über die Augen. Als er sie wieder herunter nahm sah man seine ganze Verzweiflung. „Ich kann damit nicht leben, wenn für meine Freiheit einer von euch sterben müsste."

„Was ist auf dem Weg zur Schule passiert?"

Mit der Hand vor dem Mund sah Simon lange an die Decke. Dann ballte er die Hand zur Faust und schlug sich damit gegen den Mund. „Ich bin auf der Wiese, die zwischen meinem Haus und Kokos Farm liegt, auf die Soldaten getroffen. Sie haben …. jemanden bedroht. Ich bin dazwischen gegangen, bevor der Leutnant sein Gewehr einsetzen konnte."

Etwas winkelte Simon die Arme an und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. „Er hatte nach dem Sturz vom Pferd nur eine Platzwunde an der Stirn. Er war wach und hat gesprochen. Wir sind dann alle weiter geritten."

Beide saßen leicht gebeugt da und sahen sich in die Augen. „Wenn ich dir helfen soll, musst du mir alles erzählen, Simon."

„Sie können dir doch gar nicht helfen. Der Leutnant lebte noch, als wir gingen. Ich habe doch keine Ahnung, was danach passiert ist."

Bitter lachte Simon auf. „Falsch. Ich weiß es eigentlich genau. Ich gehe davon aus, dass der Leutnant von seinen eignen Leuten umgebracht wurde. Und ich nun als Sündenbock herhalten soll."

„Warum sollten sie das tun, und vor allem, wie sind sie an einen Pfeil gekommen? Pfeil und Bogen gehören selten zur Ausrüstung eines Soldaten."

Länger konnte Simon Jörn nicht ansehen. Er stand auf und lief zur offenen Zellentür. „Und ich hatte auch keinen dabei."

„Wer war noch auf der Wiese?"

„Es geht nicht, Jörn. Du kannst unmöglich auf alle aufpassen, und ich habe gesehen wie gerade dieser Holden sich einen Dreck darum schert, ob er einen Mann oder ein Kind vor sich hat."

Leise pfeifend erhob sich Jörn und stellte sich zu dem Lehrer. „Willst du mir sagen, es waren Kinder auf der Wiese? Und sie wurden von den Soldaten mit dem Gewehr bedroht?"

„Du wirst von mir keine Namen hören."

Jörns Augen wanderten von rechts nach links, als er nachdachte. Der Bogen mit dem Pfeil. Wenn er den Besitzer ausfindig machen konnte, dann wusste er auch, wer dort auf der Wiese gewesen war. Eigentlich konnte es nur jemand aus dem Dorf gewesen sein. War das die Angst von Simon? Dass die Armee dann ins Dorf einmarschieren würde? Von der Seite betrachtete er den Freund seines Vaters. Irgendetwas stimmte an der Geschichte noch nicht. Die Armee wollte doch die Gosiute umsiedeln. Warum sollten sie dann den Umweg über Simon nehmen und nicht gleich behaupten, der Leutnant sei von einem Angehörigen des Stammes ermordet worden? Wenn wollte Simon schützen?

„Und wenn die Person, die du schützen willst, redet?"

„Das machen sie nicht. Nach der Sache in der Schule sicher nicht mehr."

Simon wollte Jörn nicht sagen, dass die vier bereits nach dem Vorfall auf der Wiese ziemlich geschockt waren, so konnte er sich eigentlich ausmalen wie es ihnen jetzt ging.

Jörn hingegen merkte sich, dass Simon in der Mehrzahl geredet hatte. Aber so richtig war er noch nicht weiter.

„Du machst es mir sehr schwer, deine Unschuld zu beweisen."

„Jörn, ich habe dir erzählt, was zwischen dem Soldaten und mir vorgefallen ist. Getötet wurde er erst nachdem wir alle weg waren. Also spielt es keine Rolle wer bei mir gewesen ist."

Simon tippte mit dem Finger gegen Jörns Brust. „Du musst herausfinden, was DANACH passiert ist. Ich habe ihn nicht umgebracht, und auch keiner von denen, die bei mir waren. Da bin ich mir sicher. Sonst wären sie nicht zu mir gekommen."

„Mhhh, …. in deinen Augen gehen die vier Soldaten über Leichen? Denkst du, dass sie wirklich so gefährlich sind?"

„Das sind sie, Jörn. Das sind sie. Das, was ich auf der Wiese gesehen habe, hat ausgereicht, dass ich diesen Eindruck habe. Und erst recht nachdem was in der Schule passiert ist. Holden und dieser andere Soldat wollten mich in meiner Schule, vor den Augen der Kinder umbringen. Nicht festnehmen. Umbringen. Mehrmals gab mir Holden die Möglichkeit, dass ich nach seiner Waffe greifen konnte."

Schluckend atmete Jörn aus. Dann machte er sich damit Mut, dass er auch schon gegen den Senator gekämpft hatte. Dann würde er es nun auch mit den Soldaten aufnehmen können. Und er wusste schon, wer ihm dabei helfen konnte.

„Dann werde ich mich mal umsehen.."

Jörn reichte Simon die Hand. „Ich hol dich hier raus. Das versprech ich dir."

Simon wirkte nicht so, als ob ihn die Worte von Jörn groß aufgebaut hätten. „Du sollst mir nur eins versprechen. Dass du auf dich aufpasst. Und wenn du herausfinden solltest, wer bei mir gewesen ist - pass auch auf sie auf. Beschütze sie. Jörn, … bitte,…. ihnen darf nichts passieren."

„Das mache ich."


	135. Chapter 135

Es dauerte eine geraume Zeit bis Adam das Wort an seinen Freund richtete. Die ersten Häuser von Virginia City waren bereits am Horizont zu erkennen. „Ich bin nicht sauer mit dir, Tom. Ich bin wütend darüber mit welchen Mitteln versucht wird Jenks los zu werden. Denn ich glaube keine Sekunde daran, dass er etwas mit dem Mord zu tun hat."

Adam musste einige Meter zurück reiten, da Tom sein Pferd so schnell gezügelt hatte, dass Adam nicht sofort darauf reagieren konnte. „Würdest du deine Hand für ihn ins Feuer legen?"

„Er ist unser Freund, Tom! Außerdem, warum sollte er so etwas machen?"

Der Sheriff lehnte sich auf das Sattelhorn. „Es wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass er aus der Haut fährt."

„Da gebe ich dir Recht, aber nicht einmal hat er dabei zu einer Waffe gegriffen. Wenn er sich ungerecht behandelt gefühlt hat, hat er sich mit seinen Fäusten verteidigt."

„Und was war damals, als sie ihn hinter der Schule aufknöpfen wollten? Da hat er jemanden erschossen."

Wütend brachte Adam sein Pferd näher an Toms. „Was bezweckst du damit? Warum versuchst du seine Schuld zu beweisen und nicht seine Unschuld?"

Tom setzte sich wieder aufrecht in den Sattel. „Buddy, das sind die Fragen die vor Gericht gestellt werden. Der Staatsanwalt ist ein Freund deines Schwiegervaters. Und du kannst darauf wetten, dass sie jede, wirklich jede Sache, in die Simon verwickelt war, ausgraben werden."

Nachdenklich schaute Adam an seinem Freund vorbei. „Ich kann mir nicht einen einzigen Grund vorstellen, weshalb Jenks einen Bogen in die Hand nimmt, damit auf einen Soldaten schießt und danach in die Schule geht, als wenn nichts passiert wäre. Niemals! Spätestens wenn er sich beruhigt hat, wäre er zu dir gegangen."

„Das interessiert den Richter und die Geschworenen aber nicht. Die Soldaten, wie auch Simon, bestreiten gar nicht, dass sie sich auf der Wiese begegnet sind. Aber solange mir Simon nichts liefert, womit ich seine Unschuld beweisen kann, wird es verdammt schwer für mich."

Wieder sehr nachdenklich fuhr sich Adam langsam mit der Hand über die Lippen. „Tom, für mich ergibt das Alles keinen Sinn. Wenn das Ganze ein fieses Spiel von Barnett und Clement sein sollte, woher wussten sie dann, dass Jenks über die Wiese zur Schule reitet. Wenn er Pinu'u nicht zu Koko gebracht hätte, hätte er einen ganz anderen Weg genommen. Und vor allen, warum machen sie sich die Mühe mit dem Pfeil. Einfacher wäre es gewesen, wenn sie den Leutnant erschossen hätten. So stellt sich doch jeder, der Jenks kennt, die Frage, wieso er einen Bogen bei sich hatte."

Schwer atmete Tom aus. „Es sind so viele offene Fragen für die ich noch keine Antworten habe."

Ein leichtes Schmunzeln huschte über das Gesicht des Sheriffs. „Aber was habe ich von dir gelernt? Ich muss Geduld haben. Der Mord geschah erst vor wenigen Stunden. Ich muss alle Gedanken zur Seite schieben ….."

Auch Adam konnte nicht vermeiden, dass er nun etwas lächeln musste, als er seinen Freund unterbrach. „Unnütze, … es heißt, unnütze Gedanken zur Seite schieben."

„Auch die von mir aus. Buddy, ich muss versuchen Ruhe zu bewahren und ich versuche meine Arbeit wie sonst auch zu erledigen. Ich muss versuchen zu vergessen, dass Simon mein Freund ist und mich nur an die Fakten halten. Ich darf nicht ständig daran denken, wie wütend es mich macht, dass Simon nicht mit mir redet. So wie jeder Andere auch hat er das Recht zu schweigen."

„Warum macht er das? Ich bin mir eigentlich sicher, dass er dazu stehen würde, wenn er es getan hätte."

„Das bin ich mir auch. Er hat mich ja gebeten, in der Pause in die Schule zukommen, weil er mit mir über einen Vorfall auf der Wiese reden wollte, und um dich und Amarok zu warnen. Deswegen gehe ich auch davon aus, als Simon die Wiese verlassen hat, waren alle Soldaten noch am Leben. Und es muss einen verdammt guten Grund geben, warum er mir nicht mehr erzählen will."

Etwas rutsche Adam auf den Sattel zur Seite und schaute hinter sich. „Denkst du er will Pelipa in Schutz nehmen?"

„Nein, … ich war vorhin bei ihr. Das Baby kann wirklich jederzeit kommen. Wenn es nicht sein muss, läuft sie nicht mal mehr zu Koko. Also, was sollte sie auf der Wiese gemacht haben. Und wie Koko mir gesagt hat, besitzt auch Pelipa keinen Bogen."

„Was kann er dann für einen Grund haben, dass er lieber schweigt, mit der Gefahr am Galgen zu enden. Er ist zu intelligent um nicht zu wissen, was für Konsequenzen sein Verhalten nach sich zieht."

Tief holte Tom Luft. „Buddy, wenn ich das wüsste, wäre ich einen erheblichen Schritt weiter. Aber eventuell kannst du ja unseren indianischen Freund zum Reden bringen."

Der Sheriff lies sein Pferd antraben und beide ritten tief in Gedanken versunken in die Stadt.

XXX

Unruhig wanderte Holden vor dem Fenster im Hotelzimmer auf und ab. Immer wieder sah er runter auf die Straße. „Ich weiß nicht, ob das eine so gute Idee war Wilson und Shoemaker in einem anderen Zimmer unterzubringen."

Franklin saß auf dem Bett und packte seine Satteltasche aus, ohne dabei zu dem Sergeant zu sehen. „Die machen schon keine Dummheiten. Ich habe ihnen gerade noch einmal sehr deutlich erklärt, dass es sonst sehr schlecht um ihre Gesundheit bestellt ist."

Holden blieb am Fenster stehen, sah jedoch nur zur Straße und nicht zu seinem Freund auf dem Bett. „Das war alles nicht so geplant. Was ist, wenn der Lehrer oder die Kinder doch reden? Ich wollte nur in die Stadt, berichten was passiert ist, den Kerl finden und dann wieder verschwinden."

„Behalt einfach die Ruhe. Die Kinder würden sich eher in die Hosen machen, als dass sie was erzählen. Alle Kinder lieben ihre Mami, und der komische Lehrer, denke ich, weiß ganz genau was passieren würde, wenn er den Mund aufmacht. Er hat doch mit bekommen, wie du den kleinen Jungen in den Bauch getreten hast. Und spätestens seit wir ihn in der Schule besucht haben, wird er wissen, dass man sich lieber nicht mit uns anlegt."

Schnaubend wankte der Kopf von dem Sergeant vom links nach rechts. „Aber um so länger wir hier bleiben, um so mehr Fragen könnten aufko…"

Holden hatte sich umgedreht, und seinen Augen fielen ihm fast aus dem Gesicht. Brüllend war er mit nur zwei Schritten am Bett. „Bist du von allen guten Geistern verlassen?"

Wütend wollte er Franklin den Pfeil aus der Hand reißen. Der zog ab schnell genug seine Hand weg und stand auf. „Wer soll den schon finden? Das ist meine Trophäe, und wenn ich später Major bin, wird er an der Wand hinter meinem Schreibtisch hängen, als Andenken an den Tag, der der Grundstein meiner Kariere war."

„Sag mal, wie blöd kann man nur sein. Wir haben doch behauptet der Kerl hat den Bogen und die Pfeile alle mitgenommen, damit niemand sagen kann, dass er einem der Indianerkinder gehört. Wenn die Armee jetzt schon alle Rothäute in der Umgebung umsiedelt, wird das Fort nicht gebaut, und wir können unsere nächsten Streifen vergessen. In spätestens fünf Jahren will ich, dass jeder meinen Namen kennt, und was ich für Nevada getan habe, indem ich die Bevölkerung von den roten Schweinen befreit habe. Und wenn du jetzt nicht alles versaust, dann kannst du an meiner Seite richtig Kariere machen."

Noch immer mit viel Zorn zeigte er auf den Pfeil. „Wo ist der Bogen? Hast du ihn entsorgt oder auch mitgenommen?"

Wenn der Sergeant nun gedacht hatte, dass Franklin sich von seinen Worten hatte einschüchtern lassen, hatte er sich ziemlich getäuscht. Der hielt den Pfeil nun direkt unter seine Nase. „Das ist meine Trophäe, und die behalte ich auch. In zwei Wochen, wenn der Kerl aufgehängt ist, kräht kein Hahn mehr danach. Und du komm mal ein wenig runter. Wenn du jetzt nicht die Nerven verlierst, läuft alles nach Plan. Was hat denn dieser Burton uns versprochen? Dass er sich persönlich darum kümmern wird, dass der Prozess so schnell wie möglich statt finden soll. Er würde schon dafür sorgen, dass die Leute in der Stadt den Lehrer so schnell wie möglich am Galgen sehen wollen."

Nur durch ganz kleine Schlitze sahen die wütenden Augen von Holden Franklin an. „Ich habe mein ganzes Leben in der Armee verbracht und habe eins recht früh gelernt. Wenn eine Mission ins Stocken gerät, dann ist sie bereits so gut wie gescheitert. Mit deinen Straßengaunereien ist noch nie einer weit gekommen. Am Ende sind sie alle hinter Gittern gelandet. Also lass diesen Pfeil verschwinden. Wir müssen bereits auf so vieles achten. Wilson, Shoemaker, die Kinder und der Lehrer. Wir bewegen uns hier auf ganz dünnem Eis, und um so länger wir hier festsitzen, um so gefährlicher wird es wir uns."

Der Sergeant zog sich seine Jacke an und nahm den Hut vom Tisch. „Ich werde jemanden suchen, der einen Brief nach Fort Miller bringt, und du wirst dich um Wilson und Shoemaker kümmern. Und dann werden wir uns mal umhören und etwas Stimmung machen, dass wir unserem armen Leutnant wegen des Sheriffs nicht die letzte Ehre erweisen können."

Er hatte bereits die Türklinke in der Hand. „Kümmre dich um den Pfeil. Ich will den nie wieder sehen."

Franklin nickte zwar, aber die Tür war noch nicht ins Schloss gefallen, als er sich bereits nach einem guten Versteck im Zimmer umsah. Er hatte nach all seinen Morden, die er bereits begangen hatte, immer eine Trophäe mitgenommen, und diese Besondere würde er auf keinen Fall zurücklassen.

XX

Jörn hatte noch die Hand von Simon ergriffen, als die Tür auf ging. Nur ein klein wenig legte Tom den Kopf auf die Seite. So wie es aussah, hatte Simon seinen selbsternannten Anwalt akzeptiert. Adam hingegen stellte sich verwundert zu den Beiden. Mit einem sehr ruhigen, aber auch kalten Tonfall, richtete Adam seine Frage an Jörn. „Das ist jetzt aber nicht das, was ich vermute?"

Jörn ließ Simons Hand los und hob den Kopf etwas mehr an. „Ich weiß nicht, was du vermutest, und ich weiß auch nicht, was ich in deinen Augen jetzt schon wieder falsch gemacht habe. Was ich weiß, ist, dass ich meine Arbeit hier mache und gerade mit meinen Klienten geredet habe."

„Tom, …!"

Beschwichtigend stellte sich der Sheriff zwischen seinen Sohn und seinen Freund. „Er ist Anwalt, und wenn Simon ihn als seinen akzeptiert, dann können wir nichts dagegen machen."

Mit einer Ruhe, wobei jeder wusste, der Adam länger kannte, dass es nur die Ruhe vor dem Sturm war, legte Adam die Arme übereinander. „Ja, er hat einen Abschluss, aber auf seinem Diplom ist noch nicht mal die Tinte getrocknet."

Tom zuckte mit den Schultern. Auch wenn er genauso ein flaues Gefühl bei der Sache im Magen hatte, würde er nun den Teufel tun und noch mehr Öl ins Feuer gießen. „Aber er ist Anwalt."

„Simon, …."

Adam hatte die Arme herunter genommen und zeigte nun auf seinen Freund, der sich wieder auf die Pritsche gelegt hatte. „… du brauchst einen richtigen Anwalt und nicht einen, der noch nie vor Gericht gestanden hat."

Simon öffnete die Augen nicht. „Ich habe einen Anwalt, und ich bin sehr zufrieden mit ihm."

Mit beiden Händen packte Adam seinen Freund am Kragen seines Hemdes und zog in auf die Beine. „Verdammt Simon, hast du geraucht, oder begreifst du nicht, dass es hier um dein Leben geht?"

Zuerst sah Simon seinem Freund in die Augen und dann auf dessen Hände, die ihn noch immer am Kragen hielten. Adam war Simons Blick gefolgt und ließ ihn nun langsam los. Danach stellte er sich an die Zellenwand, um sich wieder zu beruhigen.

„Jörn, bist du mit Simon hier fertig?"

Nur ein schneller Blickkontakt zwischen Simon und Jörn folgte, dann konnte Jörn seinem Vater antworten. „Das sind wir."

„Dann geh bitte nach Hause. Adam hat mir gesagt, dort warten noch Sally und Riccardo. Bring sie her, damit Sally noch mit Simon sprechen kann. Und es wäre nett, wenn du sie beide danach nach Hause bringen könntest."

„Das kann ich machen. Kommt mir sehr gelegen."

Er sagte den Anderen nicht, dass er sich dann nämlich in Ruhe auf der Wiese umsehen konnte. „Ich komme morgen vorbei, Simon, und Tom, …" Jörn blieb neben seinem Vater stehen. „… ich würde am Nachmittag gerne wissen, was du bisher erfahren hast und die Aussagen der Soldaten lesen."

„Melde dich vor dem Abendbrot bei mir."

Jörn schlug gegen die Gittertür und verließ den Zellenbereich.

Adam wartete bis die Tür wieder zu war. Erst dann drehte er sich zu seinen beiden Freunden. „Er ist noch ein Kind."

„Er ist dreiundzwanzig, und Joe lässt du auch wie einen Mann für dich arbeiten."

„Komm schon, Tom. Das sind zwei völlig verschiedene Paar Schuhe. Hier geht es um Jenks Leben und nicht um Rinder."

„Ach, sind dir deine Viecher nichts mehr wert?"

„Ich kann mir jeder Zeit Neue kaufen, aber das wird bei Jenks sehr schwierig."

Lächelnd saß Simon auf der Pritsche und drehte sich eine Zigarette. „Das hast du genau richtig erkannt, Adam. Es geht hier um mich und mein Leben, und da ich so einzigartig bin, kann ich auch selber entscheiden, wer mein Anwalt sein soll und wer nicht. Und ich traue dem Jungen zu, dass er herausbekommt, was passiert ist."

Gerade wollte sich Simon die Zigarette anzünden, als ihm das Streichholz von Tom aus der Hand genommen wurde. „Feuer ist in den Zellen verboten. Gib mir die Zündhölzer."

„Nun bleib mal auf dem Teppich!"

Adam nahm eines seiner Streichhölzer und zündete damit die Zigarette seines Freundes an."

„Er könnte damit eine Flucht erzwingen."

Während Adam das Zündholz auspustete, zeigte er mit der anderen Hand auf die offene Zellentür. „Er könnte auch gemütlich durch den Hinterausgang hinaus spazieren."

Nach einem tiefen Zug sah Simon zu Tom und Adam. „Ist das beruhigend, dass ihr zwei so um mich besorgt seid."

Adam legte den Kopf schief und verschränkte wieder die Arme. „Dir ist schon bewusst, dass du sterben könntest?"

Mit geschlossenen Augen nahm der Lehrer noch einige Züge. Er stand auf, warf die Zigarette auf den Boden und trat sie aus. Dann nahm er den linken Arm von Adam und von Tom und drehte sie so, dass man die rote Feder erkennen konnte. „Diese Feder erinnert uns nicht nur an Curt, sie symbolisiert auch unsere Freundschaft. Und dazu gehört Vertrauen."

Das Lächeln, welches sonst immer Simons Lippen umspielte, war verschwunden. Sehr ernst schaute er Tom und Adam an. „Ich habe diesen Soldaten nicht umgebracht. Ich habe ihm keinen Pfeil in die Brust gejagt. Es gab eine kleine Auseinandersetzung, um die sich Tom unter normalen Umständen niemals gekümmert hätte, wenn sie in einem Saloon passiert wäre. Ich habe mich für Jörn entschieden, gerade weil er so jung ist und die Dinge noch sehr unbefangen sieht. Sein Kopf ist noch nicht überflutet mit Paragraphen und anderen Fällen. Er wird Dinge sehen und erkennen, die ein anderer Anwalt niemals erfahren würde. In dieser Sache ist er wahrscheinlich meine einige Chance unbeschadet raus zukommen."

Adam drehte nun auch Simons Arm so, dass man die Feder erkennen konnte. „Du sprichst von Vertrauen. Warum vertraust du uns dann nicht?"

Traurig sah Simon auf die drei Federn. „Gerade weil wir so gute Freunde sind, kann ich euch nicht alles erzählen. Tom müsste sofort einschreiten, weil der Stern es so verlangt, und du Adam, ….."

Nun schimmerten Simons Augen nicht nur traurig sondern auch ein wenig ängstlich, was Adam genau registrierte. „… würdest danach nicht einfach hier rausgehen und nach Hause reiten. Es würden eventuell Dinge in Gang gesetzt werden, die nicht mehr aufzuhalten wären. Und als Freund kann ich das keinem von euch Beiden antun."

Erst schwiegen Adam und Tom und sahen sich an. „Und du denkst, Jörn kann mit der Wahrheit anders umgehen als wir?"

„Ja Adam, das denke ich. Er ist kein dummer Junge und ist dir in einigen Dingen verdammt ähnlich. Er denkt darüber nach, was er macht, auch bevor er zuschlägt. Sollte er die ganze Wahrheit herausbekommen, wird er sehr besonnen an die Sache heran gehen. Er trägt keinen Stern, und er trägt nicht deine Verantwortung. Er kann sich die Zeit nehmen, da er nicht gleich handeln muss."

Noch immer standen sie alle Drei zusammen und hatten den linken Arm so ausgestreckt, dass die Federn zu erkennen waren. „Ich denke hier nicht in erster Linie an mich, sondern an meine Freunde, und ich vertraue darauf, dass die Wahrheit ans Licht kommt, ohne irgendwelche Verluste."

„Simon …, weißt du, was du von mir verlangst? Wenn die Wahrheit nicht ans Licht kommt, muss ich das Urteil vollstrecken. ICH muss dich hängen."

Simon gab seinem Freund keine Antwort. Stattdessen sah er zu Adam in dessen Gesicht keinerlei Emotionen zu sehen waren. „Muss ich dich an die vier Gesetze der Visions Reise erinnern? Dass man keinen zufällig im Leben trifft? Dass das was passiert, genau so passieren muss, und es kein ‚was hätte ich anders machen können' gibt? Das alles im richtigen Moment beginnt?"

Nun machte Simon doch eine kleine Pause und sah zum Sheriff. „Und dass man loslassen muss, wenn es Zeit ist loszulassen?"

Adam war gar nicht in der Lage seinem Freund gleich zu antworten. Zu viele unbeantwortete Fragen schwirrten in seinem Kopf herum. Etwas hilflos schaute er zu Tom, und dann von ganz weit weg kämpfte sich eine Erinnerung in den Vordergrund. Es war ein Essen, das bei Tom zuhause stattgefunden hatte. Mit Bridget und den Kindern. Nicht nur die Bilder sah er deutlich vor sich. Viel deutlicher spürte er, was er damals gefühlt hatte, und was er sich an diesem Nachmittag geschworen hatte.

Es war die Ruhe damals. Die Zufriedenheit, die ihn danken ließ für sein Leben. Und wer alles dazu seinen Teil beitrug. Da war nicht nur seine Familie. An diesem Tag hatte er sich geschworen, dass er für seine zwei Freunde immer da sein würde. Egal was kommen sollte, würde er ihnen immer sein Leben anvertrauen, wie auch sie ihr Leben ihm anvertrauten. Und heute vertraute Simon sein Leben Tom und ihm an. Um dieses Leben würde Adam nun kämpfen und nicht mehr ständig fragen, warum sein Freund nicht alles erzählte. Es musste dafür einen sehr, sehr triftigen Grund geben, dass Simon sie beide vor der Wahrheit schützen wollte. Adam würde alle unnützen Gedanken zur Seite schieben um das Wesentliche zu sehen. Er musste Geduld haben. Nicht er würde zum Jäger werden. Er würde warten bis der Jäger zum Wolf kam.

Simons Lächeln kehrte zurück als er sah, dass Adam ihn verstanden hatte. „Du wirst es Tom erklären, damit er es auch versteht, und ich sage nur noch, dass ich meine Feinde nicht hasse. Ich setze mich an den Fluß und warte bis ihre Leichen vorbei schwimmen. Darauf vertraue ich."

Völlig verständnislos blickte Tom zwischen Adam und Simon hin und her. „Lass uns in deinem Büro reden, Tom. Sally müsste ja auch gleich hier sein."

Adam packte seinen Freund am Arm und zog ihn aus der Zelle. Skeptisch und sprachlos verschloss jener die Tür wieder. Da seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit bei Adam lag, bekam der Sheriff nicht mit wie sich Simon eine neue Zigarette drehte und sie anzündete. Adam hatte seine Packung beim Rausgehen auf die Pritsche fallen lassen, und ohne hinzusehen hatte Simon schnell seine Hand darüber gelegt.

XXX

Dankend nahm Frederic das Glas von Marc an. Bewundert sah sich Clements Sohn in dem neuen Haus von Marc um. „Nur das Beste, nicht wahr, Marc?"

Ziemlich selbstgefällig setzte sich Marc in einen der großen Sessel. „Für das was ich vorhabe ist es genau richtig."

Frederic sah über den Rand seines Glases und schmunzelte. Bevor er einen Schluck nahm, setzte er das Glas noch einmal ab. „Und was hast du vor?"

Lachend stellte Tylers Vater sein Glas auf den Tisch neben sich. „Wenn du dich damals nicht so dämlich benommen hättest, könntest du an unseren Gesprächen im Sweet Bravour teilhaben und wärst somit immer auf dem Laufenden."

Schon wie sich Frederic in dem Sessel zurücklehnte konnte man erahnen wie sauer er über diesen Umstand war. „Kathy hätte sicher nichts dagegen, wenn ich vorbeikommen würde."

„Ich werde dich nicht abhalten es auszutesten. Es sind deine Zähne, wenn Mitch zufällig da sein sollte."

„Ich habe keine Angst vor diesem Kerl. Die Zeiten sind vorbei. Außerdem ist er doch ein Jammerlappen geworden seit er auf Familie macht. Nicht mal sein Vater spricht noch mit ihm."

Marc sah mehr zu seinem Glas als zu Frederic und grinste. „Wir treffen uns am vierundzwanzigsten wieder. Du bist herzlich dazu eingeladen, wenn du es bis zum Salon schaffst."

Frederic ließ sich von seinem Geschäftspartner nicht ärgern und überspielte seinen Missmut an der Situation mit einem Lächeln. „Und was hast du nun für deine Zukunft geplant?"

Behäbig nahm Marc das Glas in die Hand. Man sah es ihm an, wie sehr er es genoss, dass er immer mehr Einfluss in Virginia City bekam. Wie er darin badete, dass er sich mit den richtigen Leuten umgab. „Ich werde der nächste Bürgermeister von Virginia City sein, und am Ende werde ich Gouverneur von Nevada sein."

Frederic verschluckte sich beinahe an dem teuren Whisky. „Eine Nummer kleiner reicht dir wohl nicht mehr."

„Hast du etwa geglaubt, ich würde mich nur mit der Firma meines Vaters zufrieden geben? Sicher nicht. Wenn Tyler zurückkommt, werde ich ihn vermehrt dort einbinden, damit er recht bald das Geschäftliche übernehmen kann."

„Ein sehr netter Plan, aber wenn mich nichts alles täuscht kommt dein Junge erst in zwei Jahren wieder. Bis er dann soweit ist, dass er die Firma übernimmt, werden sicher nochmal einige Jahre vergehen. Könnte ziemlich knapp werden, dass du dann noch Gouverneur werden kannst."

Marc erhob sich, lief zu seinem Fenster und schaute auf die unverbaute Landschaft vor den Bergen von Virginia City. „Du hast mich falsch verstanden. Ich werde meinem Sohn nur das Geschäftliche überlassen. Nicht die Firma. Du wirst die Aufgabe erhalten, ein Auge auf meinen Sohn zu haben, damit ich mich weiter in Ruhe um meinen zukünftigen Posten kümmern kann."

„Ach, du arbeitest bereits daran?"

Frederics Lachen erstarb, als sich Marc sich zu ihm wandte. „Ja, das mache ich bereits."

Frederic stellte das Glas ab und lief zu Marc ans Fenster. „Das war eigentlich als Scherz von mir gedacht."

„Von mir nicht, mein lieber Frederic. Bist du wirklich der Meinung, dass Barnett der richtige Mann für den Posten als Bürgermeister ist? So leicht wie der sich schmieren lässt?"

Abfällig lachte Marc los. „Er hat doch kein Rückgrat. Bis heute hat er nicht geschafft, Jenkins oder Tom los zu werden."

„Alles schön und gut, aber die nächsten Wahlen finden nicht in den nächsten Wochen statt."

Marc konnte nur den Kopf schütteln. „Frederic, … Frederic. Hin und wieder kann ich deinen Vater verstehen. Noch immer hast du nicht verstanden, wie Politik funktioniert."

Wütend fauchte Frederic Tylers Vater an. „Ich habe dir gesagt, du sollst nicht so mit mir reden. Ich bin kein kleiner dummer Junge."

Mit einem kalten Lächeln nahm Marc Frederics Glas und kehrte nach kurzer Zeit mit zwei frisch befüllten Gläsern zurück. „Ich sage nicht, dass du ein dummer Junge bist, Frederic, aber du denkst noch nicht in den Bahnen wie dein Vater oder ich. Im nächsten Jahr werden wir leider einen neuen Bürgermeister benötigen, da die Unfähigkeit von Mr. Barnett von Tag zu Tag deutlicher zu erkennen sein wird."

„Ich nehme an, seine bevorstehende Pechsträhne wird hausgemacht sein?"

Marc gab ihm keine Antwort, sondern mit seinem typischen hinterhältigen Blitzen in den Augen nahm ein er einen Schluck Whisky. „Na schön, Mr. Bürgermeister, aber bevor du dann an den Posten des Gouverneur denken kannst, habe wir noch ein anderes Problem, oder besser gesagt vorgezogenes Weihnachtsgeschenk, welches noch richtig verpackt werden muss."

Den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt lachte Marc laut los. „Frederic, du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie ich gejubelt habe, als der Sergeant Jenkins auf dem Steckbrief erkannt hat. Spätestens nächste Woche wird unser Lehrer auf dem Hof des Sheriffs baumeln. Das steht so fest wie das Amen in der Kirche."

„Nächste Woche? Das bezweifle ich."

„Dann solltest du lieber keine Wette abschließen. Es wird genauso ablaufen, und ich gebe dir Brief und Siegel, wenn unser Sheriff seinen Freund aufknöpfen muss, dann wird er danach den Stern abgegeben. Freiwillig."

Ungläubig blickte ihn Frederic an. „Der Mord ist gerade mal fünf Tage her. Der Richter wird noch keiner Verhandlung zustimmen. So schnell gibt Tom sicher nicht auf, die Unschuld von Jenkins zu beweisen."

Mit dem Glas in der Hand zeigte Marc auf die Brust von Frederic. „Wenn er überhaupt unschuldig ist. Warum sollten sich die Soldaten so eine Geschichte ausgedacht haben? Jenkins hat ja zugegeben, dass er Streit mit ihm gehabt hat. Und außerdem hat unser Freund, der Staatsanwalt, dem Richter etwas Feuer unterm Hintern gemacht. Richter Richmond hat den guten Sheriff antreten lassen wie einen Schuljungen und wollte über den Stand der Dinge informiert werden. Und dann musste der Sheriff leider zugeben, dass er nichts gefunden hat was von Belang wäre. Der Richter hat sich alle Unterlagen angesehen und dann entschieden dass bereits am Freitag die Jury ernannt wird, und am Montag die Verhandlung beginnt."

„Noch ist er nicht verurteilt, also für eine Feier wäre es zu früh."

„Warum nur so pessimistisch, mein guter Freund?"

„Das solltest doch gerade du genau wissen. Jenkins ist Adams Lakai, und Adam hat bis jetzt immer das bekommen, was er wollte."

Marc packte sein Gegenüber am Arm. „Schau dich um. Hier im Haus und dann dort draußen. Ich habe das größte Haus im Umkreis von fünfhundert Meilen. Ich werde von den Bewohner von Virginia City geachtet, und man hört auf das, was ich sage. Auch ich habe immer das erreicht, was ich will, und da mir Staatsanwalt Mc Danner aus der Hand frisst, wird er auch die Leute für die Jury vorschlagen, die in unserem Sinne sind."

„Du hast den Staatsanwalt geschmiert?"

„Du bist erstaunt? Aber keine Angst, das brauchte ich gar nicht. Er will die Karriereleiter nach oben steigen, und da kommt er an deinem Vater nicht vorbei. So achtet auch unser Mr. Mc Danner genau darauf wer zu seinem Freundeskreis gehört. Und warum sollen wir uns Gedanken machen, dass der Prozess nicht in unserem Sinne ausgeht? Bei dem Anwalt, den sich Jenkins ausgesucht hat. Der Junge ist doch gerade mal aus den Windeln raus."

Frederic dachte einige Zeit nach. Er war sich nicht so sicher, ob alles so einfach laufen würde. „Du machst dir immer noch Gedanken, Frederic? Dann muss ich dich noch etwas mehr beruhigen."

Er öffnet die Tür zum Garten und trat heraus. Zögerlich folgte ihm Frederic. Ein wenig erinnerte ihn Marc an seinen Vater und wie dieser sich immer im Boston verhalten hatte. Wahrscheinlich verstanden die beiden sich deswegen so gut. „Zum einen wird dieser nette Steckbrief, den du für uns besorgt hast, den Anwohnern, und somit den Mitgliedern der Jury, zeigen, was für ein Halunke unser guter Lehrer doch ist."

„Marc, …" Abfällig winkte Frederic ab. „... ein Telegramm von Tom an den dortigen Sheriff und die Wahrheit kommt heraus."

Marc stöhnte auf. „Und ich dachte, du hast nach der Geschichte mit diesem Curt und seiner Freundin mitbekommen, was Gerüchte anrichten können, oder glaubst du wirklich, dass Riccardo nicht dein Sohn ist?"

„Darüber möchte ich nicht sprechen."

Nun legte Marc seinen Arm über die Schulter von Frederic. „Du trauerst doch nicht etwa deinem alten Leben nach? Du hast jetzt eine Frau, die weiß wie man sich in unseren Kreisen bewegt und einen Sohn der später in deine Fußstapfen treten wird. Nun freu dich endlich mit mir, dass wir durch den toten Soldaten bald drei Fliegen mit einer Klappe schlagen werden."

„Drei?"

„Warte mal ab, wenn du erfährst, wer alles in der Jury sein wird."

Marc hielt Frederic das Glas hin. „Lass uns auf eine fantastische Zukunft anstoßen."

Noch immer war Frederic nicht ganz so überzeugt wie sein Freund, aber letztendlich stieß er mit ihm an und schaute sich dabei wieder um. Dann erschien ein Grinsen, und er wusste wie er auch Marc etwas ärgern konnte. „Dann hoffen wir mal, dass alles so eintreffen wird, da du ja doch nicht immer alles erreichst, was du willst."

Marcs Blick wurde recht argwöhnisch. „Was meinst du?"

Nun war es Frederics hinterhältiges Lachen das zu hören war. Dabei zeigte er auf ein kleines Haus, welches in geringer Entfernung zu sehen war. „Das hast du nicht bekommen."

Mit einer Mischung aus Wut und gekränkter Eitelkeit sah Marc zu dem Haus. „Ich hatte es so gut wie, aber dann hat sich ja dieser dämliche Deputy entschieden es zu behalten um darin zu wohnen. Da hatten wahrscheinlich Tom und Adam ihre Finger mit im Spiel."

Frederic breitete seine Hand aus und fuhr damit von rechts nach links. „Und nun hast du hier hinten diesen wunderbaren freien Blick. Nur darfst du nicht nach links sehen. Ich freu mich schon, wenn du an einem schönen Sommerabend hier draußen sitzt und dann das Lachen von Adam, Tom und seinem Deputy hören wirst."

Clements Sohn stand weiter lachend draußen, während Marc beleidigt zurück ins Haus lief.

XXX

„Gib mir eine Flasche, aber schnell."

Brent schmetterte mit einem lauten Knall eine fünfzig Dollarnote auf den Tresen. Kritisch nahm Mathew den Schein in die Hand und betrachtete ihn von allen Seiten. „Wo hast du den her?"

Mehrmals schlug Brent mit der flachen Hand auf den Tresen. „Er ist echt, also her mit der Flasche, oder soll ich etwa in einem anderen Saloon mein sauerverdientes Geld ausgeben?"

„Du hast in den meisten Saloons Hausverbot, Brent, und genausowenig hast du in den letzten Wochen irgendeinen Auftrag erhalten. Also, wem gehört das Geld?

„Mir."

„Das stimmt!"

Mit demselben kritischen Blick, mit dem Mathew den Schein betrachtet hatte, schaute er nun zu Carl. Eigentlich wollte der Barmann diesen genausowenig hier im Saloon haben wie Brent. Aber er hatte keinen triftigen Grund den ehemaligen Deputy vor die Tür zu setzten. „Ich habe gesehen, wie er das Geld für einen ehrlichen Auftrag bekommen hat."

Zähneknirschend nahm Mathew den Schein und gab Brent seine Flasche Whisky. Ein Glas brauchte er dem Schuster nicht hinzustellen, da dieser seine Hand schon lange nicht mehr so ruhig halten konnte, dass nicht die Hälfte neben dem Glas landete. Während Mathew noch das Wechselgeld zusammensuchte, drehte sich Brent bereits um und nahm einen kräftig Schluck aus der Flasche. Danach gab er einen lauten Rülpser von sich und schlug auf seine rechte Jackentasche.

Carl nahm sich sein Bier und setzte sich an einen der freien Tische. Da er wusste, was nun kommen würde, wollte er nicht in der Nähe von Brent gesehen werden. Seine Aufgabe war es, später genau Bericht zu erstatten, was im Saloon passiert war.

Brent sah auf die Flasche in seiner Hand. Er musste sich diese gut einteilen bei dem was er vorhatte. Wenn erst einmal der Sheriff auf dem Parkett erschien, würde er auch seine Flasche verlieren. So nahm er einen weiteren großen Schluck. Mit den Handrücken wischte er sich über den Mund und stolperte an den erstbesten Tisch vor sich. „Habt ihr schoooon gehöört …..? Bald beginnt der … der Prooo… also, …"

Der Cowboy am Tisch stieß ihn mit der Hand weg. „Verschwinde, du Säufer."

Der Schuster torkelte etwas zurück, aber kehrte unverzüglich zurück an den Tisch. „Ja, ich saufe, aber ich …." Er nahm einen weiteren Schluck aus der Flasche. „.. werde bald eine Menge Kohle bekommen, und dann ….. dann …" Er machte einen ausladende Bewegung mit der Flasche. „... werde … ich .. ja, ICH … mir den Saloon kaufen, …"

Er stellte sich mit ausgestreckten Armen in die Mitte des Raumes. „.. und dann … werdet ihr nicht mehr lachen."

„Brent, geh nach Hause bevor …"

Mit dem linken Arm holte Brent aus und traf Mathew direkt ins Gesicht. Der kippte nach hinten und nur der Tresen verhinderte, dass er zu Boden fiel. Sofort war Polly an seiner Seite und half ihm auf. „Geh und hol den Sheriff. Brent ist heute nicht nur blau, sondern auch wieder sehr aggressiv."

„Geht es Matt?"

„Nun geh schon."

Mathew lief hinter den Tresen, um seinen Knüppel zu holen, und Polly machte sich so schnell es ging auf die Suche nach dem Sheriff.

„Womit willst du denn Geld verdienen? Oder bekommst du für jede Nacht, die du beim Sheriff verbringst, zehn Dollar?"

Die vier Cowboys an den Tisch krümmten sich vor Lachen. „Ich werde achttausend Dollar bekommen, … auf einmal."

Einer der Cowboys stand auf und legte den Arm um Brent. „Zahlt das der Sheriff, wenn du die Stadt verlässt und ihm deine Frau überlässt?"

Wieder ertönte schallendes Gelächter im Saloon was Brent immer wütender machte. Aber seine nächsten fünfzig Dollar würde er nur bekommen, wenn er den Auftrag auch vernünftig zu Ende bringen würde. So schluckte er nicht nur den Whisky hinunter, sondern auch seine Wut. Er zog den Steckbrief aus seiner Tasche und zeigte ihn im Saloon herum. „Damit verdiene ich mein Geld."

Der Cowboy nahm Brent den Steckbrief ab und gab ihn dann ziemlich verwundert an seine Freunde am Tisch weiter. „Ich denke, er hat jemanden umgebracht?"

Brüllend drehte sich Brent im Kreis. „Der Lehrer und Indianer ist nicht nur ein Mörder. Er ist auch ein Bankräuber."

Mathew konnte hinter dem Tresen nur mit den Augen rollen, und er ahnte bereits wofür Brent die fünfzig Dollar bekommen hatte. So unternahm er mit den Knüppel in der Hand einen weiteren Versuch, Brent vor die Tür zu befördern. Der indessen genoss die Aufmerksamkeit mit seinen Neuigkeiten. Und da ihm schon der Erste bereitwillig sein Bier überlassen hatte, damit er weitersprach, schmückte er die Geschichte noch weiter aus. „Er hat nicht nur eine Bank überfallen, … nein, es waaaaren …" Umständlich versuchte er mit seinen zitternden Händen sieben Finger zu zeigen. „Neun …"

Obwohl die Männer im Saloon gespannt lauschten, musste sie über die Töpelhaftigkeit des Schusters lachen.

„Brent …, verschwinde .."

„Hey,… lass meinen Freund weiter reden."

„Sheppard, du weist doch genau, dass er Unfug erzählt."

Der Cowboy hielt den Steckbrief hoch. „Also ich finde, der sieht verdammt echt aus. Hat der Sheriff davon gewusst und geschwiegen?"

Brent hatte versucht auf einen der Tische zu steigen, was er nach drei missglückten Versuchen aber lieber bleiben ließ. „Latüüürnich, … sie sind Freunde …"

Die Flasche von Brent neigte sich dem Ende zu. „Wenn ihr mir eine neue Flasche besorgt, dann erzähle ich euch auch noooch, was dieser Indianer mit einsamen Frauen gemaaacht hat."

„Los, bring ihm noch ein Bier, Mathew."

„Das werde ich nicht, und du hörst auf Stimmung zu machen. Wer immer dich dafür bezahlt hat, hat sein Geld verschwendet, denn du gehst jetzt!"

Mathew wollte nach Brent greifen, aber wurde von den Cowboys zurückgehalten. „Wir wollen alles wissen. Oder schmiert dich der Sheriff, dass du die Klappe hältst?

„Blödsinn!"

Mathew wollte wieder nach Brent greifen, aber erneut wurde er daran gehindert, und ein heftiges Gerangel war die Folge. Der Barmann hatte keine Chance sich gegen die jungen Männer zu wehren. So hoffte er, dass Polly recht bald mit dem Sheriff zurückkehren würde.

Es dauerte keine zwei Minuten, und Steve und Tom hatten die Ruhe im Saloon wieder hergestellt. Erschöpft lehnte Mathew am Tresen. Steve legte seine Hand auf dessen Rücken. „Soll ich dich zum Doc bringen?"

„Es geht gleich wieder. Ich merke einfach, dass ich keine zwanzig mehr bin."

„Steve?!"

Der Deputy sah zu seinem Chef, der mit Brent am Nacken gepackt an der Tür stand. „Ich komme gleich nach."

Tom ließ seinen Blick durch den Saloon kreisen und rechnete fest damit, dass sie in den nächsten Stunden doch sehr wachsam sein musste, damit Brents dummes Gerede keine Auswirkung nach sich ziehen würde. „Beeil dich aber."

Steve hob die Hand und widmete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Mathew. „Polly und ich haben dir vor Wochen schon gesagt, dass du jemanden suchen sollst, der dir unter die Arme greifen kann. Die Zeiten sind vorbei, in denen du mehr Stunden hier verbringst als in deinem Bett."

„Und ich habe euch gesagt, dass ich den Saloon nicht verkaufen werde."

„Das verlangt auch keiner, aber einen Partner kannst du doch suchen. Einen auf den du dich verlassen kannst."

Mathew lächelte. „Hast du vor den Stern gegen eine Schürze einzutauschen?"

„Auf keinen Fall."

Steve wurde wieder ernst. „Schau dich bitte ernsthaft um. Du kannst nicht mehr ignorieren, dass du doch einige Jahre auf dem Buckel hast."

Mathew nickte leicht mit dem Kopf. Er wusste, dass Steve und Polly Recht hatten. Es fiel ihm nur sehr schwer loszulassen. „Ich sehe zu, dass ich heute Abend noch einmal vorbeikomme."

Der Deputy lächelte Polly an und wollte gerade den Saloon verlassen, als Mathew ihm nachgelaufen kam. „Steve, bitte tu mir einen Gefallen."

Der Barmann drückte Steve fünfzig Dollar in die Hand. „Bringst du das Geld zu Brents Frau?"

Fragend sah sich der Deputy den Schein an. „Wofür ist das?"

„Das hatte Brent bei sich. Ich bin mir absolut sicher, dass er das bekommen hat damit er hier Stimmung gegen Jenkins macht."

„Aber das ist trotzdem Brents Geld."

„Aber seine Frau braucht es nötiger. Bei euch in der Zelle kann er doch damit nichts anfangen."

Als Mathew sah, dass Steve noch immer zögerte, zog er ihn etwas näher zur Tür. „Seine Frau musste schon anschreiben lassen, damit sie etwas zu essen für den Jungen bekam. Jetzt habe ich gehört, dass Jake auch noch krank ist. Sie kann sich sicher nicht leisten zum Doc zu gehen, geschweige Medizin für ihren Sohn zu holen. Du gibst das Geld doch nicht an einen Fremden weiter, sondern an seine Familie. Das ist kein Diebstahl."

Steve schloss die Augen und steckte dann das Geld in seine Tasche. Wie die meisten anderen Bewohner in Virginia City wusste auch der Deputy wie schwer es Brents Frau im Moment hatte. Und eigentlich wünschte ihr fast jeder, dass Brent sich endlich so die Kante geben würde, dass er nie wieder aufwachte.

„Ich werde es gleich zu ihr bringen."

„Ich danke dir, und ich verspreche dir, dass ich niemandem dein kleines Geheimnis verraten werde."

Erschrocken zog Steve die Augenbrauen hoch. Mathew hingegen legte grinsend seinen Zeigefinger an sein Auge und kehrte zurück hinter die Bar.

XXX

„Was gedenkst du eigentlich hier zu finden?"

Mit der Hand an der Waffe drehte sich Jörn blitzschnell um. „So nervös habe ich dich aber noch nie erlebt."

Lächelnd stieg Aiyana von ihrem Pferd ab, und Jörn entspannte sich wieder. „Du musst ja auch nicht täglich um dein Leben fürchten."

„Stimmt. Am Wochenende bin ich selten in der Stadt. So bleiben mir zwei Tage erspart an denen ich mir irgendwelche dämlichen Kommentare anhören muss."

Jörn ließ den Kopf sinken und murmelte ein leises Entschuldigung. „Du warst jetzt jeden Tag hier auf der Wiese. Was auch immer du hier suchst ist entweder sehr klein oder nicht hier."

„Und du bist zu viel mit Sarah zusammen."

Aiyana ließ die Zügel ihres Pferdes los, um sich dicht vor Jörn zustellen. „Wenn du sagst, was du suchst, kann ich dir eventuell helfen."

Ziemlich ratlos ließ Jörn seinen Blick über die Wiese schweifen. „Ich suche den Bogen und die Pfeile."

Auch Adams Tochter sah sich um. „Das sollte ja nicht schwer sein. Das Gras ist jetzt nicht mehr sehr hoch."

„Ich habe aber bis jetzt nichts gefunden. Zwar die Stelle an der der Soldat getötet wurde, aber sonst nichts. Nicht mal einen Fussel."

„Dann ist der Bogen nicht hier. Ganz einfach."

Wütend trat Jörn gegen einen Stein. „Dann mach du doch meinen Job, wenn alles so einfach ist!"

Um die Wogen zwischen ihnen zu glätten berührte Aiyana ihren Freund sachte an der Hand. „Wenn du nur die Wut vor dir siehst, siehst du den richtigen Pfad nicht."

Beide Hände legte Jörn in den Nacken und ließ wieder den Kopf sinken. „Ich bin wütend weil ich so verdammt müde bin, und morgen die Männer für die Jury ausgewählt werden."

Mitleidig schaute Aiyana ihn an. „Du hast noch nichts mit dem du Simon helfen kannst?"

Jörn verzog das Gesicht und verschränkte die Arme. Unverzüglich wusste Aiyana was los war. „Meinst du, ich renne los und erzähle irgendjemand etwas von dem, was du mir erzählst? Ich bin eine Indianerin. Mir würde keiner etwas glauben, und dann bin ich auch noch ein Mädchen. Du solltest mal hören, wie Winona zuhause schimpft, weil Frauen nicht als Geschworene zugelassen werden."

Seufzend breitete Jörn die Arme aus. „Ich vertraue dir doch, und wenn ich etwas wüsste, würde ich es dir sicher auch erzählen, aber ich habe nichts, was Simon irgendwie entlasten könnte."

„Und was hat es mit dem Bogen auf sich?"

„Die Soldaten haben ausgesagt, dass ihr Leutnant mit einem Pfeil erschossen wurde."

Angestrengt dachte Aiyana nach. „Hatte Simon jemals einen Bogen bei sich?"

„Er hat weder den Mord begangen, noch hat er jemals einen Bogen besessen."

„Und was soll der Bogen beweisen?"

„Dass die Soldaten gelogen haben. Wenn ich ihn hier finde, kann ihn Simon schlecht mitgenommen haben. Wenn ich ihn nicht finde, kann ich nur darauf hoffen, es irgendwie glaubwürdig zu erklären, dass der Soldat auch mit jedem anderen Gegenstand erstochen worden sein könnte."

Fragend neigte Aiyana den Kopf. „Wie willst du einen Pfeil in der Brust leugnen?"

„Es gibt keinen Pfeil."

Da ihn Aiyana ziemlich verständnislos ansah, fuhr er fort. „Die Soldaten haben den Leutnant ohne den Pfeil in der Brust in die Stadt gebracht, und weder Dr. Martin noch Tom haben die Soldaten darüber befragt. So habe ich Dr. Martin gefragt, ob der Leutnant auch mit etwas anderem als einem Pfeil umgebracht worden sein könnte."

„Und?"

„Es könnte fast jeder etwas spitzere Gegenstand gewesen sein. Ob nun ein Messer oder ein Pfeil vermag Dr. Martin nicht zu sagen. Nur das dieser ziemlich brutal wieder heraus gezogen wurde. Es sollen dadurch sogar einige Rippen gebrochen sein. So, als wenn sich jemand mit dem Fuß auf den Brustkorb gestellt hätte."

Aiyana breitete die Hände aus. „Damit wissen wir das Simon unschuldig ist."

„Wissen wir das?"

„Komm schon, Jörn. Simon würde sich nie so verhalten."

Sie tippte sich an die Stirn. „Schon gar nicht würde er jemanden umbringen und sich dann noch auf seinen Brustkorb stellen."

Nicht im Geringsten weckten die Worte bei Jörn eine Spur von Zuversicht. „Wenn ich das so den Geschworenen erzähle, lache sie mich aus."

Wieder überlegte Aiyana und versuchte jeden Fleck auf der Wiese mit ihren Augen abzusuchen. „Du gehst also davon aus, dass die Soldaten lügen, und um das zu beweisen benötigst du den Bogen."

„Ich habe vier Aussagen gegen Simon. Die muss ich irgendwie ins Schwanken bringen."

Der kämpferische Blick kehrte in Aiyanas Augen zurück, und sie lief um Jörn herum, während sie leise vor sich hin grübelte. „Wenn Simon keinen Bogen hatte, und der Leutnant mit einem Pfeil getötet wurde, müssen die Soldaten den Bogen gehabt haben. Es muss einen guten Grund geben, warum sie ihn nicht mitgebracht haben, oder warum sie ihn nicht einfach liegen gelassen haben."

„Ich bin hier der Anwalt und nicht du."

„Tsch ..!"

Ungeduldig hatte Adams Tochter ihn angesehen. „Stör mich nicht beim Denken."

Nach mehreren Runden um Jörn herum blieb Aiyana stehen. „Sagst du mir, was die Soldaten genau gesagt haben, was sie gemacht haben nachdem Simon weg war?"

„Sie haben ihren toten Leutnant in eine Decke gewickelt, aufs Pferd gebunden und sind in die Stadt geritten."

Mit energischen Schritten lief Aiyana zu ihrem Pferd. „Komm!"

„Sagst du mir, was du vor hast?"

„Steig auf und rede nicht so viel."

Entrüstet rührte sich Jörn kein Stück. „Merkst du eigentlich wie du mit mir redest?"

„Nun steig schon auf. Wir wollen doch Simon helfen, oder nicht?"

Sie wartete keine Antwort ab, sondern ritt los in Richtung Stadt. Schnell machte sich Jörn auf in den Sattel zu kommen um ihr zu folgen. Noch auf der Wiese hatte er zu ihr aufgeschlossen. „Lässt du mich jetzt teilhaben an deinen Gedanken?"

Aiyana schnalzte mit der Zunge. „Das ist wie damals, als du dich um das Land von Até kümmern solltest. Die einfachsten Sachen siehst du nicht. Wozu hast du eigentlich studiert?"

„Damit ich mich um eure Belange kümmern kann."

„Dann musst du aber noch eine Menge lernen."

Sie hatten den Rand der Wiese erreicht und verlangsamten die Pferde. Prüfend schaute sich Aiyana in allen Richtungen um. „Wir gehen davon aus, dass die Soldaten den Leutnant getötet haben, also …"

„Wir?"

„Tsch, … unterbrich mich nicht. Wir gehen auch davon aus, dass Simon keinen Bogen bei sich hatte. Also muss dieser Bogen jemand Anderem gehört haben. Logisch wäre es, wenn es jemand aus dem Dorf wäre. Aber kein Krieger gibt einfach seinen Bogen her, und die Soldaten würden einen Mord eher einem Indianer in die Schuhe schieben, als einem Mann, bei dem man erst auf den zweiten Blick sieht, dass er Indianer ist. Also fällt das Dorf erst einmal weg. Der Bogen muss aber eine Bedeutung haben, sonst wäre er nicht verschwunden. Sie werden damit und mit dem toten Soldaten nicht noch durch halb Nevada geritten sein, um ihn los zu werden. Er soll aber auch nicht gefunden werden. Wo kann ich also einen Bogen auf dem Weg in die Stadt am besten verschwinden lassen?"

Aijana richtete sich auf und betrachtete den Weg vor sich. Im Kopf ging sie die Strecke bis zur Stadt durch. Auch Jörn versuchte sich die einzelnen Abschnitte vorzustellen und welche geeigneten Plätze es geben könnte. Bevor er eine Vermutung äußern konnte, hellte sich Aiyanas Gesicht auf. Unverzüglich wusste er, dass sie gerade an denselben Ort gedacht hatte.

„NEIN! … Nicht dort!"

Grinsend ließ Aiyana ihr Pferd antraben. „Fällt dir ein besserer ein?"

Kurze Zeit später standen sie vor einem Tümpel, der voller Gestrüpp und Äste war. Durch den vielen Regen der letzten Wochen hatte sich eine Menge angesammelt, und es war mehr Schlamm zu sehen als klares Wasser. „Ich kann dich nicht überreden, dass du dort reingehst?"

Mit gespieltem Entsetzen legte sich Aiyana die Hände auf die Brust. „Ich bin ein Mädchen. Du verlangst doch nicht von mir, dass ich mich in so etwas hineinbegebe."

Dann wurde ihr Grinsen noch größer. „Natürlich kann ich es machen. Ich muss dann nur später meinem Vater erklären, dass du zu feige warst."

„Warum bin ich eigentlich mit dir befreundet?"

„Du findest uns Indianerinnen hübsch?"

Jörn rollte mit den Augen und zog sich die Jacke und das Hemd aus. Dann überlegte er, ob er die Schuhe anbehalten sollte oder nicht.

„Ein wahrer Krieger braucht keine Schuhe."

„Ein wahrer Krieger hätte dich schon längst aus dem Dorf getrieben."

Sehr verhalten setzte Jörn einen Fuß vor den Anderen, als er in den Tümpel stieg. „Ist es etwa kalt?"

„Irgendwann bin ich hier fertig, und dann zeige ich dir wie warm es war."

Aiyana setzte sich auf einen Holzstamm und schaute Jörn dabei zu wie er sich zum ersten dickeren Gestrüpp kämpfte. „Pass auf, dass du auf keine Schlange trittst!"

Abrupt blieb Jörn stehen und drehte sich um. „SCHLANGEN?"

„Keine Sorgen, die sind nicht giftig. Aber es kann trotzdem schmerzhaft sein, wenn sie zubeißen."

Hektisch sah sich Jörn um. „Machst Du Witze?"

Verneinend schüttelte Aiyana den Kopf. Schluckend machte sich Jörn weiter auf die Suche. Nach zwanzig Minuten stand er schlotternd im Tümpel. Er war bis auf die Haare nass, da er sich mehrmals ganz ins Wasser legen musste, um verschiedenes Gestrüpp auseinander ziehen zu können. „Ich denke nicht, dass wir hier was finden werden."

Inzwischen war Aiyana am Rand entlang gelaufen um sich umzusehen. „Und sie werden sicher nicht um den Tümpel herum geritten sein, um den Bogen von der anderen Seite ins Wasser zu werfen."

„Du solltest trotzdem auch dort suchen. Ein Bogen fliegt weiter als ein normales Stück Holz."

„Aiyana! Mir ist kalt."

„Dir wird schon wieder warm werden, aber Simon wird nicht wieder zum Leben erweckt werden können, wenn wir ihm nicht helfen."

„Ich höre immer wir. ICH stehe hier im Modder."

„Dann hör auf zu jammern und such."

„Ich glaube, die Männerwelt kann dankbar sein, dass du nicht heiraten willst."

„Und wenn du nicht endlich weitersuchst, werde ich dich heiraten. Damit du endlich lernst das zu machen, was man dir sagt."

„Nur über meine Leiche."

Grummelnd machte sich Jörn auf zum nächsten Haufen von Ästen, Steinen und Matsch.

Er wollte schon aufgeben. Nicht nur weil er langsam vor Kälte kein Gefühl mehr in den Fingern hatte, sondern weil es bald dunkel werden würde, und er sich auch noch auf den morgigen Tag vorbereiten musste. Da erregte etwas rechts neben ihm seine Aufmerksamkeit. Jörn schob einen dickeren Ast zur Seite und fand eine Feder. Was eigentlich nichts Ungewöhnliches war. Aber diese Feder war bemalt. Sein Herz schlug sofort schneller. Er musste wieder in die Knie gehen um zwei Äste zur Seite zu schieben. Mit der Hand suchte er unter einem dickeren Baumstamm den Boden ab. Und dann konnte er sein Glück kaum fassen. Mit beiden Händen entfernte er immer mehr Schlick und Grass, und mit einem Mal hatte er den Bogen in der Hand. Ziemlich dreckig, aber unversehrt. Mit einem lauten Jubelschrei stellte er sich hin und reckte den Bogen in die Höhe.

In zwei Decken hatte sich Jörn eingewickelt und saß mit Aiyana, die sich den Bogen ausgiebig anschaute, auf dem Baumstamm am Rand des Ufers. Seine erste Freude war bereits merklich verblasst, was nicht nur an der Kälte lag. „Warum freust du dich nicht mehr?"

„Ganz einfach. Der Bogen beweist noch rein gar nichts. Wie blöd war ich eigentlich, dass ich gedacht habe, er wäre die Lösung zu allem."

„Ich verstehe nicht was du meinst."

„Aiyana, um uns herum leben lauter Indianer. Das Dorf, Koko, ihr. Der Bogen könnte von jedem sein."

„Kann er nicht."

Sie zeigte ihm den Bogen. „Sieh hin. Das ist ein Bogen, den die Jungs bauen, kurz bevor sie zu ihrer ersten Jagd aufbrechen. Er ist nicht so klein, wie der den Riccardo oder Chesmu gebaut haben, aber auch noch nicht so groß wie der eines Kriegers. Also wenn, dann ist er aus dem Dorf. Und kein Junge, der kurz vor der Jagd steht, wirft seinen Bogen in einen Tümpel. Es ist der Bogen der Soldaten. Er muss es sein."

„Das reicht nicht, Aiyana. Damit werde ich die Aussagen der Soldaten nicht erschüttern können."

Nachdenklich knabberte Adams Tochter auf ihrer Unterlippe. „Wir müssen den Pfeil finden."

„Das kannst du vergessen. Ich gehe da nicht mehr rein. Denn auch der wird uns nicht weiterhelfen."

„Dann haben wir nur noch eine Möglichkeit."

Jörn schielte nur zu seiner Freundin, da er bereits ahnte, dass wieder etwas kommen würde, bei dem er mehr leiden würde als sie. „Wir?"

„Wir müssen uns in dem Zimmer der Soldaten umsehen."

„Bist du verrückt?"

Jörn war so schnell aufgesprungen, dass er beinahe über die Decken gestolpert wäre. „Das ist Einbruch."

„Und? Soll ich dich an deine Suche im Büro meines Großvaters erinnern?"

„Das war etwas völlig anders. Senator Francois wollte das Projekt von Adam zerstören."

„Und jetzt will man Simon einen Mord unterschieben."

Jörn sah in den Himmel. „Das ist Wahnsinn."

Auch Aiyana war nun aufgestanden. „Nein, das ist notwendig. Ich werde mich morgen während der Verhandlung dort umsehen."

„Das kannst du ganz schnell vergessen. Du wirst dich nicht in der Stadt blicken lassen und schon gar nicht in der Nähe der Soldaten."

„Jörn, wir brauchen Beweise."

„Darum werde ich mich kümmern. Das ist mein Job."

„Dann wirst du dich bei ihnen umsehen?"

„Ich werde darüber nachdenken."

Als er Aiyanas Blick sah, hob er beide Hände. „Schon gut, ich werde es machen."

„Gut, und ich werde den Bogen gut verstecken bis wir ihn benötigen."

Kopfschüttelnd pellte sich Jörn aus den Decken und rollte sie wieder zusammen. Als er sie dann an den Pferden verstaute, sah er zu Adams Tochter, die bereits im Sattel saß. „Ich sollte mir das noch mal genau überlegen, ob ich für euch kämpfen will. Ich habe den Eindruck, ich werde dabei für alles bestraft, was wir Weiße euch angetan haben."

„Zu spät. Du hast es versprochen. Aber muss ich dich ab sofort wimmernde Maus nennen, nur weil du etwas nass geworden bist?"

„Dich werde ich persönlich in ein Reservat bringen."

Lachend ließ Aiyana ihr Pferd los galoppieren. Nach einem heftigen Niesen rechnete Jörn fest damit, dass er bald mit einer dicken Erkältung im Bett liegen würde.


	136. Chapter 136

Adam hatte sich nach dem Abendbrot noch kurz in sein Büro zurückgezogen, um einige Papiere fertig zu machen, die Finn in den nächsten Tagen brauchen würde, um mit den Leuten aus San Francisco zu reden. Die Gespräche mit der neuen Baufirma lagen kurz vor der Vertragsunterzeichnung. Die Verantwortlichen wollten sich nur noch einen Überblick über die bisherigen Arbeiten und deren Bedingungen verschaffen. Finn sollte die Männer am Montag über die Baustelle führen und zum Mittagessen würde dann Adam zu ihnen stoßen. Mit beiden Händen fuhr sich Adam mehrmals durch das Gesicht. Wenn er an die kommenden Tage dachte, wurde ihm heiß und kalt zugleich. Am Montag würde dann auch endlich der Prozess beginnen, wenn sich morgen beide Seite auf die zwölf Geschworen einigen konnten. Noch immer hatte weder Tom oder er selber irgendeinen Hinweis gefunden, der Simon entlasten würde, und da sein Freund weiterhin schwieg, sah es ziemlich übel aus. So wie Adam gehört hatte, war auch Jörn keinen Schritt weiter gekommen, was Adam, ehrlich gesagt, auch nicht sehr überrascht hatte.

Er hörte wie Bridget die Treppe herunter kam. Wahrscheinlich würde sie gleich in die Küche gehen, um sich um den Abwasch zu kümmern. Auch ihr war anzusehen, dass die letzten Tage nicht spurlos an ihr vorübergegangen waren. Sogar George war seit den Ereignissen in der Schule sehr ruhig. Nicht einen einzigen Tag hatte er über die Stränge geschlagen. So schob Adam den Sessel zurück um nach seiner Frau zu sehen.

Wie nicht anders erwartet, stand sie bewegungslos an der Spüle und starrte aus dem Fenster. Bereits heute früh hatte er gesehen wie müde sie war, und auch beim Abendbrot konnte sie ihre Erschöpfung nicht verbergen oder überspielen. Zaghaft berührte er ihre Schultern und drehte sie zu sich. Dann nahm er sie in den Arm, und ganz leise flüsterte er ihr zu wie sehr er sie liebte. Bridget gab ihm keine Antwort. Dankbar ließ sie sich in seinen Armen fallen und kuschelte sich dicht an ihn.

„Wie geht es Neisha?"

Tief atmete sie ein und Adam drückte sie etwas mehr an sich. „Das Fieber ist etwas zurückgegangen und sie schläft nicht so unruhig wie am Vormittag."

„Und mein kleiner Floh?"

Lächelnd schaute Bridget zu ihm hoch. „Liegt in deinem Bett."

Seine einzige Reaktion war nur ein Anheben der Augenbraue. „Die Medizin des Schamanen hat ihr aber schon geholfen. Der Husten ist nicht mehr so stark."

„Sollten sie in der Nacht wieder so schlecht schlafen, dann werde ich mich sie kümmern."

„Um beide?"

Schmunzelnd spitzte er die Lippen. „Denkst du, ich schaffe das nicht?"

Sie sahen sich in die Augen, und noch immer war zu sehen was jeder für den Anderen empfand. Wie groß ihre Liebe zueinander noch immer war. „Nicht nur ich bin etwas müde. Auch dir sieht man an, wie sehr dich alles beschäftigt, und wir beide brauchen unsere Kraft

auch noch in den nächsten Wochen. Ich denke, dass auch Claire sich angesteckt hat, so weinerlich wie sie zur Zeit ist."

Ohne etwas zu sagen, musste Adam ihr Recht geben. Claire weinte nicht nur sehr viel, sie hatte auch keinen richtigen Appetit. So konnte Adam nur hoffen, dass sie diese hartnäckige Erkältung loswurden, bevor der Winter vor der Tür stand. So gab er Bridget einen Kuss und sah wieder in ihre grünen Augen. Wie immer, wenn er das machte, wurde es ihm warm ums Herz, wenn er dabei an seine grüne Frühlingswiese dachte, und wie er sich in ihren Augen verlieren konnte, vom ersten Moment, als er Bridget in Boston getroffen hatte. Ihre doch recht selten gewordene Zweisamkeit wurde jäh unterbrochen, als Aiyana in die Küche kam. „Lalá Ben ist da und fragt, ob du für ihn Zeit hast, Até."

Zwar wünschten sich Bridget und Adam in diesem Moment nur, dass sie gerne noch mehr Zeit füreinander gehabt hätten, aber nach einem weiteren sehr gefühlvollen Kuss widmete sich jeder wieder seiner Aufgabe.

Adams Vater stand im Wohnzimmer am Kamin. Erst als sich Adam räusperte, bemerkte Ben seine Anwesenheit. „Guten Abend, Adam."

Ben blieb am Kamin stehen und sein Blick richtete sich zur Treppe. „Wie geht es Neisha und Cholette?"

Die Augen ebenfalls nach oben gerichtet, ließ sich Adam in einen der Sessel vor dem Kamin fallen. „Sie haben beide noch mit Fieber und ziemlichem Husten zu kämpfen, und wie es aussieht, wird sich Claire auch bald dazu legen."

Zuerst presste Ben die Lippen aufeinander und überlegte, ob er seine Frage überhaupt stellen sollte oder es lieber lassen sollte. Aber dann war die Sorge um seine Enkelkinder einfach zu groß. „Hat sich Dr. Martin die beiden schon mal angesehen?"

Es war zu hören wie Adam leise auflachte. „Wir sind gut versorgt durch Koko und den Schamanen."

„Adam! ..."

Ben holte tief Luft und versuchte wieder ruhig zu werden. „Ich dachte nur, dass er eventuell eine Medizin hat, damit du dir hier vor dem Winter nicht noch die Grippe ins Haus holst. Du weißt doch genau wie schnell so etwas passieren kann und denk dabei auch an Chesmu und Aiyana."

Er lief um den Tisch herum, um nun direkt am Sessel bei Adam zu stehen. „Paul soll sich doch die Kinder nur mal ansehen, … wir könnten ihn gleich fragen, wenn wir zur Sitzung des Schulkommites gehen."

Nun vermied Adam seinen Vater anzusehen. Mit der rechten Hand fuhr er sich über den Nacken und suchte nach den richtigen Worten. „Du hast davon gehört, dass sie heute stattfindet?"

„Emillia hat es von Bridget, die es ja vermutlich von dir weiß. Ich habe mich nur gefragt, warum ich nicht persönlich davon unterrichtet wurde. Aber wahrscheinlich ist da bei dem ganzen Trubel einfach etwas schiefgegangen."

Noch immer vermied Adam nach oben zu sehen. Er kratzte sich mit dem Fingernagel unter der Nase um dann doch letztendlich seinen Vater anzusehen. „Du brauchst mich nicht in die Stadt zu begleiten, da du dort nicht von Nöten bist."

Fragend zog Ben die Stirn kraus. „Wurde die Sitzung abgesagt?"

„Nein."

Statt weiter zu sprechen sah Adam in seine Handinnenflächen. „Adam, …!"

„Ich glaube, ich habe vergessen dir zu sagen, dass du kein Elternsprecher mehr bist."

Schweigend und mit halb offenem Mund stand Ben vor dem Sessel. Er war gar nicht in der Lage etwas Passendes zu sagen, da ihm die Worte fehlten. So waren nur die leisen Stimmen der Kinder von oben zu hören und das Knistern des Kaminfeuers. „Ich habe den Ausschuss gegründet!"

Mehr fiel Ben nicht ein, was er zu den Neuigkeiten sagen konnte. „Wir mussten ihn aber neu besetzten."

„Warum? Weil du mich nach England geschickt hast?"

„Es war ein Geschenk von uns allen, und sag mir jetzt nicht, du bereust diese Zeit, denn damit würdest du auch Sue als einen Fehler ansehen."

Kerzengrade stand Ben vor seinem Sohn. Mal wieder war ein Gespräch zwischen ihnen in einer völlig anderen Richtung verlaufen. Inzwischen hatte sich Adam erhoben. „Der Ausschuss bestand beinahe völlig aus unserer Familie. Da musste ich zustimmen, dass wir über die Mitglieder bereits in diesem Jahr diskutieren und neu entscheiden."

Wie es seine typische Art war, wenn sich Ben über etwas aufregte, legte er die Hände an die Seite. „Und natürlich musste ich, der nicht anwesend war, gehen. Warum hast du deinen Platz nicht geräumt?"

„Weil ich zu diesem Zeitpunkt davon ausgehen musste, dass meine Kinder länger in der Schule sein werden als deine. Konnte ja keiner ahnen, dass du der Meinung warst, du musst dir und uns noch etwas beweisen."

„WIE BITTE?"

Mit hängenden Armen blickte Ben seinen Sohn ziemlich entgeistert an. „Ich muss keinem etwas beweisen, und ich denke, es ist besser ich gehe jetzt. DU hast ja gleich einen Termin!"

Ohne sich richtig zu verabschieden ließ Ben Adam stehen. Bevor er jedoch das Haus verließ, drehte er sich noch einmal zu seinem Sohn. „Ich wollte es dir eigentlich auf dem Weg in die Stadt erzählen, und eigentlich sollte ich es jetzt nicht mehr sagen, da du ja Überraschungen so sehr liebst. Aber ich bin ja nicht so wie du."

Ben wartete nicht ab, ob Adam irgendetwas darauf erwidern wollte. Ohne Luft zu holen sprach er weiter. „So wie es aussieht, werde ich am Montag einer der zwölf Geschworenen sein."

Die Tür krachte ins Schloss, und nun war es Adam, der wie versteinert auf die geschlossene Haustür starrte.

XXX

In der Nacht hatte der Regen angefangen. Simon hatte irgendwann damit begonnen, die Tropfen zu zählen. Auch wenn er in den letzten Tagen versucht hatte, es niemandem zu zeigen, hatte er eine verfluchte Angst. Heute würde der Prozess beginnen. Am Freitag wurden die zwölf Geschworenen ernannt. Tom hatte ihn beruhigt, dass es eine gute Mischung wäre, weil Simon doch etwas entsetzt reagiert hatte, dass Marc einer der zwölf Männer sein würde, die über sein Schicksal bestimmten.

Durch die Gitterstäbe schaute er zu, wie der Regen nachließ, und die Sonne nicht nur die Nacht verdrängte, sondern sich auch durch die Wolken kämpfte. Nicht mehr lange und sie würden ihn holen kommen.

XXX

Gelassen packte Marc einige Sachen von seinem Schreibtisch zusammen und ließ sich von Frederics Unruhe nicht anstecken.

„Es ist Montag."

„Das weiß ich, Frederic."

Mit beiden Händen stützte sich Frederic am Tisch ab. „Und wann gedenkst du, mich in deine Pläne einzuweihen?"

Ganz in Ruhe zog sich Tylers Vater die Jacke an und überprüfte in einem kleinen Spiegel den Sitz seiner Schleife. „Ich dachte, du willst dich überraschen lassen."

„Marc, es geht hier um UNSERE Zukunft und nicht um deine Pläne Bürgermeister zu werden."

Lachend schlug Marc seinem Geschäftspartner gegen den Arm. „Bevor du völlig die Nerven verlierst, …"

Marc ignorierte Frederics Augenrollen. „… wie ich aus sicherer Quelle weiß, wird Finn heute die Leute aus San Francisco vom Hotel abholen und mit ihnen zur Baustelle raus reiten. Ich bezweifle aber, dass sie so weit kommen werden. Ich gehe stark davon aus, dass sie die Mittagskutsche zurück nach San Francisco nehmen werden, und der gute Ruf von O'Sullivan und Cartwright ist dahin."

„Du sagst mir aber nicht, was du vor hast?"

„Ich gebe dir nur den Rat heute dein Mittagessen im Hotel einzunehmen."

Beleidigt legte Frederic die Arme übereinander. „Und Adam?"

Laut Lachend öffnete Marc die Bürotür. „Der wird mal wieder eine Nachricht der besonderen Art bekommen."

„Auch hier werde ich nicht eingeweiht?"

Mit dem Finger tippte Marc Frederic mehrmals gegen die Brust. „Du bist beim Schauspiel O'Sullivan, und ich beim Schauspiel Adam, und am Abend können wir dann beide unsere lustigen Mittagsgeschichten austauschen."

Frederic blies die Backen auf, und hoffte, dass das auch alles so eintreffen würde.

XX

Mit Wucht knallte Wilson mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand. Bevor er nach unten rutschte oder sich nur ansatzweise wehren konnte, hatte Holden bereits seine Hand um Wilsons Hals gelegt. Ganz langsam verstärkte er den Druck. „Nur dass du es auch verstehst. Wenn ihr als Zeugen aufgerufen werdet, sagt ihr nur das, was ihr auch beim Sheriff gesagt habt. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Und sollte eine Frage kommen, die wir nicht besprochen habe, dann könnt ihr euch nicht mehr erinnern was passiert ist, da ihr so unter Schock gestanden seid."

Mit der Hand drückte Holden so stark zu, dass Wilson wieder gegen die Wand gepresst wurde. „VERSTANDEN?"

Wilson sah zu Shoemaker, der auf einem Stuhl saß und mit ängstlichen Augen das Messer verfolgte, das Franklin abwechselnd über seine rechte Wange und dann über seine linke Wange gleiten ließ. Die ganzen letzten Tage hatte Wilson überlegt, wie sie aus diesem Schlamassel raus kommen und dem Mann im Gefängnis helfen könnten. Es war ihm aber keine akzeptable Lösung eingefallen. Bei all seinen Überlegungen war das Risiko zu groß, dass nicht nur er vor dem Militärgericht landen würde, er wusste auch genau, dass Holden und Franklin nicht davor zurückschrecken würden, den Kindern etwas anzutun. Er hatte bereits einige Male erlebt, dass sie keinerlei Rücksicht darauf nahmen, wer vor ihnen stand. In Kaliforniern war es den Verantwortlichen egal von wem der Skalp war. Hauptsache er stammte von einem Indianer. So waren Holden und Franklin eines Abends zum Lager zurückkehrt und prahlten damit, dass sie neun Skalps an nur einem Nachmittag bekommen hatten. Wilson hatte dann den Fehler gemacht zu fragen, was für einen Angriff er da verpasst hätte. Holden hatte nur laut gelacht. Dann erzählte er stolz, dass sie dafür nicht viel hätten tun müssen. Die Frauen waren mit ihren Kindern im Wald unterwegs gewesen, und sie mussten nur vier Kugeln verschwenden. Danach waren die Kinder zu geschockt um wegzurennen. Dann reichten auch die wunderbaren Messer, die sie von der Armee bekommen hatten. Böse lachend hob er zur Bestätigung mehrere Säcke hoch, an denen noch deutlich das Blut zu sehen war. Der junge Shoemaker brauchte einige Sekunden bis er begriffen hatte, was Franklin und Holden getan hatten. Er schaffte es nicht mal mehr aufzustehen und übergab sich auf seine Hose.

„Franklin, er zögert. Ich glaube du musst ihm zeigen, dass er das vor Gericht lieber nicht machen sollte."

Unverzüglich hob Wilson die Hand und Holden ließ ihn los. „Na, geht doch."

Laut schlug Holden die Hände zusammen. „Dann wollen wir mal rüber zum Gericht laufen. Und zum Mittag sind wir von diesem Italiener eingeladen. Er will sich damit bedanken, dass er auf dem Weg in den Westen von der Armee so gut beschützt wurde und deshalb nicht von diesen furchtbaren wilden Indianern angegriffen wurde."

Holden schnappte sich seine Jacke, und Franklin ließ von Shoemaker ab. Sie waren bereits vor der Tür, als Wilson Jimmy die Hand reichte und ihm leise zuflüsterte. „Wir werden einen Weg finden. Glaub daran."

Shoemaker nickte nur. Zu groß war seine Angst vor Holden und Franklin und vor der Verhandlung.

XXX

„Wir bleiben aber nicht lange, Chesmu. Winona holt für die Kleinen nur die Medizin vom Schamanen."

„Ich will nur kurz mit Nootau sprechen und eventuell sehen, ob meine Pfeile heute weiter fliegen."

Ohne sich noch mal zu seiner Schwester umzudrehen, rannte Chesmu schon zu den Jungs im Dorf. Stolz blicke Aiyana ihm nach. Auch wenn er nicht mehr den Mut hatte beim kleinen Stamm mitzumachen, war sie stolz auf ihn, dass er seine Angst vor dem Dorf mit Hilfe von Travis besiegt hatte. Winona war bereits im Tipi des Schamanen verschwunden, und wie immer würde sie länger brauchen als sie sagte. Aiyana hatte aber Bridget versprochen mit Henri das Mittagessen vorzubereiten. Noch immer schliefen Neisha und Cholette aufgrund des Hustens nicht durch. Und heute würde auch Adam nicht da sein, da der Prozess gegen Simon am Morgen angefangen hatte. Auch Grandma konnte ihr nicht helfen, da sich Sue ebenfalls angesteckt hatte, und Lalá Ben als Geschworener in der Stadt war. So würde sie Winona und Chesmu eine halbe Stunde Zeit lassen, aber dann unverzüglich wieder nach Hause reiten.

XXX

Immer wieder schaute Little Joe von rechts nach links, ob er irgendwo seinen Vater oder einen seiner Brüder sah. Grinsend stand Jörn vor ihm. „Also, ich muss gleich zum ersten mal vor Gericht. Müsste ich nicht nervöser als du sein?"

„Du hast gut reden. Wenn das rauskommt, werde ich nicht nur von Dianne umgebracht, sondern gleich auch noch von Pa, Hoss und Adam. Nein warte. Adam wird mit seinem „Ich-habe-es-schon-immer-gewusst-Blick" vor mir stehen. Was hundertmal schlimmer ist, als Ärger mit Pa zu haben."

„Nun komm schon, oder wirst du so vernünftig wie dein Bruder? Wo ist der alte Little Joe geblieben, der immer für ein Abenteuer alles stehen und liegen ließ?"

Erneute schaute Joe die Straße hoch und runter. „Ich habe kein Problem damit dir zu helfen, aber wer dabei sein soll, damit könnte ich ein Problem bekommen."

Lächelnd klemmte sich Jörn seine Tasche unter den Arm. „Wir schaffen das schon. Sei nur pünktlich zur Mittagszeit im Hotel."

Joe schob seinen Hut vor und verzog das Gesicht. „Jetzt werde ich erst mal versuchen, pünktlich bei der Bank zu sein. Da ja meine gesamte Familie beim Prozess ist, muss ich ja die ganze Arbeit übernehmen."

„War es nicht genau das, was du immer wolltest? Adams Part übernehmen?"

Brummend ließ Joe seinen Freund stehen.

XXX

„Du solltest dir das mit dem Waisenhaus noch einmal genau überlegen. Der Himmel sieht noch nicht so aus, als wenn wir den Regen bereits überstanden hätten."

Rose gab Finn seine Tasche und lächelte ihn an. „Ich habe es nicht nur Giovanna versprochen, dass ich ihr noch jeden Montag helfe. Auch Eaton freut sich die anderen Kinder wiederzusehen. Da auch in den nächsten Wochen kein Unterricht stattfinden wird, ist es die einzige Möglichkeit, dass er sich mit seinen Freunden treffen kann."

Finn hatte inzwischen die Haustür geöffnet und blickte skeptisch zum Himmel. „Denkst du gerade an Eaton und mich, oder daran, dass du in einer Stunde mit den Männern aus San Francisco zur Baustelle fährst?"

Zwar gab Finn ihr keine Antwort, aber so wie er sich seinen Anzug und seine Schuhe ansah, ahnte Rose was gerade in seinem Kopf vorging. Sie gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und berührte zärtlich seinen Arm. „Ich lege dir frische Sachen aufs Bett. Bevor du mit den Männern und Adam im Hotel zu Mittag isst, kannst du dich ja umziehen und ein paar geputzte Schuhe stehen auch noch hier im Schrank."

Mit einem weiteren Blick zum Himmel und dann zum Schrank mit Schuhen, verabschiedete sich Finn und freute sich bereits auf die frische Tasse Tee, die er wie immer als erstes im Büro zu sich nahm.

Keine zehn Minuten später war bereits das Wasser für den Tee heiß, und Finn öffnete die Dose mit dem Tee von Koko. Für einen Augenblick zögerte er, da er beim Öffnen der Dose nicht wie sonst diesen etwas süßlichen Geruch der Kräuter gerochen hatte. Wahrscheinlich lag es aber nur daran, dass er mit den Gedanken bereits auf der Baustelle war. Nach weiteren exakt sieben Minuten setzte er sich mit seiner Tasse an den Schreibtisch und ging noch einmal alle Unterlagen durch, die er für die spätere Vertragsunterzeichnung brauchen würde.

XXX

Zurückgelehnt hörte Adam dem Staatsanwalt mit halbem Ohr zu. Am Anfang hatte er nur zu seinem Freund gesehen um zu erkennen, wie seine Verfassung und Stimmung war. In dem Augenblick als Tom Simon in den Gerichtssaal geführt hatte, hatte er nicht nur von Adam die volle Aufmerksamkeit, auch der Rest der Anwesenden tuschelten leise und verfolgte seine Schritte bis nach vorne, wo ihn Jörn erwartete.

Adam hätte sich gerne direkt hinter Jenks gesetzt, aber die Plätze dort waren bereits von den Soldaten und von Frederic und Carl besetzt. Es kostete Adam eine Menge Kraft, um nicht zu seinem Schwager zu gehen, ihn am Kragen zu packen und ihn dann anschließend durch das nächste Fenster nach draußen zu befördern. Zum Glück war jedoch Hoss bei ihm, der bereits an seinem Blick erkannt hatte, was er am liebsten tun würde. So wurde er von Kokos Mann am Arm gepackt und auf die andere Seite platziert. Weit weg von Frederic und auch weit weg von den Geschworenen.

Er hatte seit dem Abend bei sich Zuhause nicht mehr viel mit seinem Vater gesprochen. So richtig konnte er auch nicht einschätzen, wie er zu der ganzen Sache stand.

Adams Gedanken kehrten zurück zu Jenkins. Wie nicht anders zu erwarten, war bei ihm nicht sein sonstiges frechen Grinsen zu sehen. Nicht einmal seine Augen hatten diesen schelmischen Glanz wie sonst. Er erinnerte Adam stark an den Jenks, den er kennenlernt hatte. So hoffte Adam, dass sein Freund nicht so schnell die Beherrschung verlieren würde wie damals immer.

Gerne hätten Tom und Adam es ihm ermöglicht, dass er vor dem Prozess mit Pelipa hätte sprechen können. Aber nicht nur, dass der Weg für sie in ihrem Zustand doch recht beschwerlich sein würde, nein, auch die Stimmung was die Indianer anbelangte war zur Zeit wieder aufgeheizt. Was sie alle wahrscheinlich den Soldaten zu verdanken hatten, die jeden Abend im Saloon die schauerlichsten Geschichten erzählten, die sie angeblich erlebt hatten.

Der Staatsanwalt war mit seinem Anfangsplädoyer fertig und nun konzertierte sich Adam ganz auf Jörn und wie er sich bei seinem Plädoyer verkaufen würde.

Xxx

Verblüfft schaute Aiyana nach oben als sich Chesmu zu ihr setzte. „Schon fertig mit eurem kleinen Wettbewerb?"

Auch Aponi hatte sich gewundert, dass Adams Sohn bereits zurück war. Sie hatte Aiyana gerade gezeigt, wie sie besonders warme Hemden für den Winter anfertigen konnte. „Du hast dich doch nicht wieder mit Nootau darüber gestritten, wie man am besten einen Bogen anfertigen kann?"

„Nein, haben wir uns nicht. Sein Bogen ist nur noch nicht fertig. Wir können erst in der nächsten Wochen austesten, wessen Pfeile weiter fliegen."

„Sein Bogen war doch schon fertig. Es ist doch nicht üblich einen Neuen zu bauen, wenn der Schamane ihn schon dem Großen Geist gezeigt hat, und er ihn für die Jagd als geeignet ansieht."

Chesmu zuckte mit den Schultern. „Er hat seinen Alten verloren."

„Verloren?"

Adams Tochter legte das Leder zur Seite, welches sie für das Hemd benutzen wollte. „Wie kann man einen Bogen einfach verlieren?"

„Verloren hat er ihn nicht. Er hat ihn vergessen, und dann war er weg."

Es war Aponi die Chesmu zuvorgekommen war.

„Wie weg?"

Aiyana hatte das Gefühl, dass in ihrem Bauch mit einem Mal eine ganze Armee von Ameisen aufgeregt hin und her krabbelten.

„Nootau war mit einigen anderen Kindern an einem Morgen auf der großen Wiese. So wie er Amarok erzählt hat, tauchten plötzlich einige Soldaten auf, die sich, wie man es nicht anders kennt, nicht gerade freundlich gegenüber Nootau und den anderen Kindern verhielten. Zum Glück war Hok'ee da und beruhigte alle bevor Schlimmeres passieren konnte. Nootau lief schnell zurück ins Dorf, bemerkte aber wenig später, dass er den Bogen auf der Wiese hatte liegen lassen und kehrte dorthin zurück. Leider war da der Bogen bereits verschwunden."

Auch wenn Aiyana gelernt hatte, dass man, besonders wenn man aufgeregt ist, seine Emotionen besiegen sollte, um eine klare Sicht auf die Dinge, die einen umgaben zu behalten, schaffte sie es im Moment nicht. Sie war sich hundertprozentig sicher, dass das der Bogen war, den Jörn und sie gefunden hatten. Und sie war gleichzeitig auch wütend auf Amarok und Aponi. „Warum habt ihr das nicht Até oder Tom gesagt? Ihr wisst doch auch, dass Hok'ee beschuldigt wird, einen der Soldaten mit einem Pfeil umgebracht zu haben."

Wie Aiyana legte Aponi ihren Sachen zur Seite. „Pelipa und Koko haben mir nur erzählt, dass Hok'ee einen der Soldaten getötet haben soll, aber nicht wie. Und als Nootau mit den Kindern die Wiese verlassen hatte, lebten alle Soldaten noch. Und da Nootau keinen Grund hätte, nicht die Wahrheit zu sagen, wissen wir doch auch nicht was passiert ist. Wie sollte das, was wir wissen, Hok'ee helfen können? Du weißt genau, dass wir uns nicht in die Angelegenheiten der Weißen einmischen, wenn wir keinen triftigen Grund dazu haben."

„Hok'ee ist Pelipas Mann, und sie ist eine Gosiute. Darum sollte es euch interessieren, was mit ihm passiert. Aponi, wenn er schuldig gesprochen wird, muss Tom ihn hängen."

Sachte berührte Kokos Mutter Aiyana an der Hand. „Versuche dich zu beruhigen. Natürlich helfen wir Hok'ee, wenn wir es können. Aber weder Wynono noch Tom waren hier im Dorf und haben Fragen gestellt, und das was wir wissen, wird Hok'ee nicht helfen. Ganz im Gegenteil."

„Warum?"

Aponi sah kurz zu Chesmu, der interessiert die Unterhaltung verfolgte, aber so wie sie ihn kannte, würde er niemandem von diesem Gespräch erzählen. „Einer der Soldaten hat auf Nootau geschossen. Es war zum Glück nur ein Streifschuss und hat nicht mal eine Narbe hinterlassen. Hok'ee jedoch hat den einen Soldaten vom Pferd gerissen. Danach schickte er die Kinder ins Dorf."

Aponi drückte die Hand von Aiyana ein wenig kräftiger. „Wir wissen nicht was danach passiert ist. Nootau meinte nur, dass Hok'ee sehr wütend war. Meinst du, wenn wir das Tom so erzählen, helfen wir Hok'ee damit?"

Wie alle Anderen wusste Aiyana nur zu genau, dass Simon früher schnell einmal die Beherrschung hatte verlieren können und deswegen beim Sheriff die eine oder andere Nacht verbringen musste. Mit der Aussage würde sie ihm wirklich nicht helfen können. Zum ersten Mal dachte Adams Tochter darüber nach, ob ihr Lehrer nicht doch den Soldaten umgebracht haben könnte. Dann jedoch schüttelte sie erst sehr verhalten und dann immer entschiedener den Kopf. „Er hat es nicht getan, aber das was Nootau gesehen hat, sollte Tom so auf keinen Fall zu hören bekommen. Ich weiß jedoch wer das hören sollte. Und der weiß auch, was er für Fragen stellen sollte."

Entschlossen erhob sich Aiyana und reichte ihrem Bruder die Hand. Aponi lächelte sie an. „Dann können wir ja weiter an dem Geschenk für deinen Vater arbeiten. Weil du bestimmt wie sonst auch Jörn zu uns ins Dorf begleiten wirst."

Schnelle senkte Aiyana den Kopf. Aponi schmunzelte, als sie trotzdem sah wie sie leicht errötete.

XXX

Finn hatte gerade die Männer vor dem Hotel begrüßt und zum Buggy geführt, der für sie alle bereit stand. Immer wieder nahm er sein Taschentuch um sich damit die Stirn abzutupfen. Es hat bereits im Büro angefangen, dass ihm immer wieder sehr heiß wurde. Hin und wieder musste er verharren, weil um ihn herum alles verschwamm. Er hoffte nur, dass er sich nicht auch diese Erkältung eingefangen hatte, wie zwei andere Mitarbeiter aus ihrem Büro. Das konnte er nun wirklich zurzeit nicht gebrauchen.

Mit einem Lächeln drehte er sich zu den zwei Männern, die hinten saßen. „Wenn uns der Regen keinen Strich durch die Rechnung macht, können wir sicher mit dem Zug durch den ersten Berg fahren. Sie werden beeindruckt sein, meine Herren."

XXX

„Wie lange dauert es noch bis sie kommen?"

Carla schaute in den Spiegel und überprüfte, ob ihr Kleid auch richtig saß.

Pietro schaute auf die Uhr, die über der Tür zur Küche hing. „Jörn hat mir gesagt, dass der Richter seine Mittagspause immer pünktlich um zehn Minuten vor zwölf macht. Also sollten sie in gut zwanzig Minuten hier sein."

„Dann hoffen wir mal, dass sie auch so einen großen Hunger haben, dass wir sie eine Stunde beschäftigen können."

Pietro nahm seine Frau in den Arm. „Es sind Soldaten. Bei denen musst du nur etwas mit den Augen blinzeln, und sie fressen dir aus der Hand."

Carla lachte los. „Du vergisst, ich bin keine achtzehn mehr."

„Nicht? Für mich siehst du aber noch immer so hübsch aus wie an dem Tag, an dem ich dich das erste Mal gesehen habe."

Lachend schlug Carla ihrem Mann gegen den Arm. „Da waren wir vier Jahre alt."

Frech grinsend sah Pietro ihr nach als sie in der Küche verschwand.

XX

„Warum muss es heute sein und dann noch am helllichten Tag? Warum können wir nicht warten bis er wieder in der Schule ist."

„Hat man bei deiner Geburt das Gehirn vergessen, oder warum hörst du nie zu?"

Die drei anderen finsteren Gestalten lehnten an der Wand und blickten amüsiert zu ihrem Boss und Hector. „Er ist kein Lehrer. Damals nicht und heute auch nicht."

Sichtlich irritiert schaute Hector den Boss der Truppe an. „Aber wir sollten doch den Lehrer damals zusammenschlagen, und das haben wir doch auch."

„Es war der falsche Mann."

Nun verstand Hector gar nichts mehr. „Und trotzdem haben wir unser Geld bekommen, und der Mann, der uns beauftragt hat, vertraut uns noch?"

Geschafft schlug sich der Rädelsführer mit der Hand ins Gesicht und wandte sich den anderen Männern zu. „Erklärt mir bitte mal, warum er noch immer bei uns ist?"

Einer der Mann schlug sich vor Lachen auf die Oberschenkel. „Weil du uns immer wieder gesagt hast, dass dieser Dummkopf dein Bruder ist, und er nicht mal alleine über die Straße gehen kann."

„Er kann nicht mein Bruder sein, … meine Mutter muss gelogen haben."

„Dafür seht ihr euch aber verdammt ähnlich. Es muss derselbe Esel von Vater gewesen sein."

Nun lachten alle bis auf Hector und seinen Bruder laut los. „Nach diesem Job werde ich euch alle zum Teufel jagen."

„Du kannst doch Onkel Darren nicht zum Teufel jagen. Mama sagt immer, das macht man mit der Familie nicht."

„Mach einfach nur was ich dir sage. Hast du verstanden, Hector?"

Schnell nickte Hector. Er wollte sich nicht noch Ärger mit seinem Bruder einfangen, sonst durfte er beim nächsten Mal nicht mit ihnen allen Im Hotel übernachten, sondern musste wieder im Stall bei den Pferden bleiben.

„Und ihr Pfeifen, …" Wütend hatte sich der Boss zum Rest seiner Familie gewandt. „... solltet mit dem dämlichen Lachen aufhören, sonst bekommt ihr keinen Cent ab. Wir haben nämlich noch mehr bekommen als beim letzten Mal. Wir sollen dafür sorgen, dass der Kerl erst im nächsten Frühjahr wieder laufen und reden kann."

Zufrieden sah Hectors Bruder wie alle Drei verstummten und sich wieder brav an die Wand lehnten.

„Sehr schön. In etwa zehn Minuten müsste der Kerl auf dem Weg ins Hotel sein."

XX

Nicht nur Adam war ziemlich erstaunt. Auch Simon schaute Jörn hinterher, der schon an der Tür des Gerichtsaales war, als der Richter verkündete, dass sie nun bis um zwei eine Pause machen würden. Jörn hatte in Windeseile seine Sachen zusammensucht und Simon nur versprochen, dass er in gut einer Stunde zu ihm ins Gefängnis kommen würde.

Tom hingegen nahm sich ganz viel Zeit bevor er Simon wieder in seine Zelle führen musste. So konnten sich die drei Freunde kurz austauschen, da alle aus dem Gebäude strömten, um rechtzeitig beim Mittagessen zu sein.

„Bist du noch immer der Auffassung, dass du mit Jörn den richtigen Anwalt hast?"

Simon sah Jörn nach, obwohl er schon lange nicht mehr zu sehen war. „Er wird seine Gründe haben."

„Ich wollte mich ja eigentlich da raus halten, aber …" Verlegen spielte Tom mit seinem Hut. „… sein Plädoyer war tatsächlich recht unspektakulär. Da muss er noch eine kräftige Schippe drauf legen, wenn er die Geschworenen auf seine Seite ziehen will."

„Der Junge packt das schon."

„Jenks, …" Adam fasste sich an die Nasenwurzel. „… ich weiß nicht, wo du deinen Optimismus hernimmst. Nach dem Vormittag zieht sich die Schlinge um deinen Hals immer mehr zu."

„Buddy, musst du immer so bildlich daherreden? Ich will diese Bilder nicht in meinem Kopf haben."

Simon griff nach seinem Hut, der auf dem Tisch lag und setzte ihn sich auf. „Dann bring mich mal in meine Zelle, Sheriff. Ich habe Hunger. Ist das ein schöneres Bild für dich?"

Tom packte Simon am Arm und lief mit ihm zur Tür. „Ich fand deine Witze noch nie witzig, Simon."

Nachdenklich folgte ihnen Adam. Jetzt musste er aber für eine Stunde mal Simon und diesen Prozess zur Seite schieben und sich auf das Gespräch und das Essen mit den Männern aus San Francisco vorbereiten. Finn sollte bereits mit ihnen von der Baustelle zurück sein.

XX

Hoss hatte kurz mit seinem Vater gesprochen, bevor dieser mit den anderen Geschworen in einem Nebenraum zum Mittagessen ging. So stand er nun etwas verloren im leeren Gerichtssaal. Brummend lief er zum Ausgang. Adam hatte doch gesagt, er würde auf ihn warten, damit er ihn ins Hotel zum Essen begleiten konnte.

XX

Nervös blickte Little Joe zum Aufgang der Treppe. „Wo bleibt er nur?"

„Also, wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass dir meine Gesellschaft so unangenehm ist, hätte ich Jörn diesen Gefallen nicht erwiesen."

Little Joes Augen weiteten sich. „Kathy, nein, … also so ist das nicht, aber …"

Kathy musste über Joes Nervosität leise lachen. Mit den Fingerspitzen fuhr sie sanft über seine Hemdknöpfe. „Dann können wir uns ja die Zeit so angenehm wie möglich vertreiben bis er hier ist."

Mit großen Augen verfolgte Joe Kathys Finger.

„Hey, ihr sollt aufpassen und euch nicht vergnügen."

Joe stolperte einige Schritte zurück, als er Jörns Stimme hörte. „Wo kommst du denn her?"

Hektisch schaute Joe zur Treppe und konnte nicht glauben, dass er durch Kathy so abgelenkt war, dass er nicht mitbekommen hatte wie Jörn die Stufen hochgekommen war.

„Ich bin durch die Hintertür rein und dann über die Personaltreppe hochgekommen. Es soll doch keiner mitbekommen, dass ich hier bin."

Wieder beugte sich Joe nach vorne um zu sehen, was sich am Rand der Treppe abspielte. Jörn schlug ihm auf den Rücken und grinste frech. „Kathy, pass gut auf unseren Joe auf. So ängstlich habe ihn schon lange nicht mehr gesehen."

„Ich habe keine Angst. Ich will nur verhindern, dass meine Brüder mich hier sehen. Sie wollen nämlich heute hier Mittagessen."

„Dann werde ich mich beeilen. Also, wenn einer der Soldaten hier erscheint, dann stoß mit dem Fuß gegen die Tür."

„Pietro wird sie schon lange genug aufhalten. Wenn der erst einmal ins Erzählen kommt …." Kathy sah zu Joe. „… und wie ich Joe ruhig bekomme weiß ich auch."

Jörn schaute noch mal nach unten und öffnete dann mit wenigen Handgriffen die Tür des Zimmers in dem Holden und Franklin untergebracht waren.

„Ich habe keine Angst, Kathy. Aber eventuell ist dir entgangen, dass ich jetzt verheiratet bin."

„Hat dich das sonst davon abgehalten mit mir zu flirten?"

Joe blies die Backen auf und schwieg.

XX

„Verdammt ..!"

„Was ist los?"

Steve schnallte sich seinen Gurt um. „Ich muss Jenkins sein Mittagessen aus dem Hotel holen."

Amüsiert schaute Polly dem Deputy zu, wie er verzweifelt in dem Raum nach seinem Hut suchte. „Ich kann sowieso nicht verstehen, warum er nicht wie alle anderen Gefangen das Essen von uns bekommt. So schlecht schmeckt es nun auch wieder nicht."

„Tom hat darauf bestanden. Bin auch gespannt, was der Bürgermeister sagen wird, wenn er die Rechnung vom Hotel bekommt."

Mehrmals drehte sich Steve im Kreis. „Hast du meinen Hut gesehen?"

Polly konnte nur den Kopf schütteln und hob den Hut hinter dem Sofa auf. Lächelnd gab Steve ihr einen Kuss. „Bis später."

Vor der Tür zögerte er noch, welchen Weg er nun zum Hotel nehmen sollte. Dann entschied er sich über den Zaun vom alten Rubens zu klettern um eine Abkürzung durch die kleinen Gassen nehmen zu können.

XX

Jörn hatte die Tür hinter sich geschlossen und sah sich um. Da er nicht wusste was genau er suchte, wusste er eigentlich auch nicht wo die Soldaten etwas versteckt haben könnten. Eigentlich war es völlig absurd was er hier machte. Warum hörte er nur so oft auf Aiyana? Es war doch illusorisch, dass die Soldaten hier irgendetwas hatten, was Simon entlasten könnte. Da er aber schon mal hier war, gab er sich einen Ruck und fing an durch den Raum zu wandern. Etwas lustlos sah er unter den Betten und dann unter den Matratzen nach. Auch in den Schränken war nichts von Belang zu finden. Nach guten fünfzehn Minuten wollte er schon aufgeben. Er legte, ohne hinzusehen, ein Buch zurück auf den Tisch. Dabei stieß er gegen eine Dose, die mit lautem Scheppern zu Boden fiel. Jörn zuckte zusammen und erstarrte. Dann jedoch bückte er sich und hob nicht nur die Dose auf, sondern sammelte so schnell wie möglich alle Patronen wieder ein, die sich darin befunden hatten. Einige waren unter das Nachtschränkchen gekullert. Auf allen Vieren kroch Jörn durchs Zimmer, als es an die Tür donnerte. Seine Augen wanderten zu dem Geräusch und dann zu dem Nachttisch. Sein Mund öffnete sich zu einem unterdrückten Schrei.

XX

Grob wurde Franklin von Holden am Arm in die andere Richtung gezogen. „Hey, was soll das? Ich denke, wir wollen was Essen gehen?"

„WILSON!"

Pickinbaugh war es anzusehen, dass er Holden am liebsten an den Kragen gehen würde, aber noch musste er sich zurückhalten. So blieb er stehen und versuchte den Sergeant so neutral wie möglich anzublicken.

„Sie gehen mit Shoemaker schon zu diesem Italiener. Wir kommen gleich nach."

„Ja, …. Sir."

Auch wenn es nur ein kurzes Zögern von Pickinbaugh gewesen war, hatte es Holden genau registriert und schnappte sich den Private sofort. „Wilson, lange sehe ich mir das nicht mehr mit Ihnen an. Sie sind Soldat und verpflichtet zu gehorchen. Noch ein Zögern und ich bringe Sie vors Militärgericht."

Beide Männer sahen sich tief in die Augen. Der Private zuckte nicht eine Sekunde zurück. Er hatte sich nie von jemandem unterkriegen lassen und schon gar nicht von Leuten, die permanent gegen das Gesetz verstießen. Wären sie nicht in der Armee, hätte er den Sergeant schon spüren lassen, dass er kein Angsthase war. Aber mal wieder musste er hier zurückstecken. Ohne den Blick abzuwenden knallte er dem Sergeant ein lautes „JA SIR!" entgegen.

Als Antwort bekam er einen harten Stoß gegen den Brustkorb.

So schnappte sich Pickinbaugh den jungen Shoemaker um zu dem Restaurant von Pietro zu laufen, der bereits vor der Tür stand, um die Soldaten zu empfangen. Als er jedoch sah dass nur Zwei von ihnen zum Restaurant kamen, lief er ihnen schnell hinterher.

Holden und Wilson hingegen befanden sich auf dem Weg zum Hotel. „Kannst du mir endlich sagen, was passiert ist, dass wir nicht zum Essen gehen können?"

„Wir müssen in Ruhe reden, und das können wir nur auf dem Zimmer."

„Ein kurzer Hinweis wenigstens?"

„Der Richter."

Franklin überlegte noch was Holden damit meinen könnte, als dieser die Tür des Hotels öffnete.

XX

Adam stoppte und sah über seine Schulter. Vor lauter Grübeln hatte er vergessen, dass er doch auf Hoss warten sollte. So langsam wurde er genauso vergesslich wie Little Joe. Da Hoss jedoch wusste, dass er im Hotel mit den Männern aus San Francisco verabredet war, brauchte er nicht wieder umkehren. Zumal er ja schon fast beim Hotel war. Gerade als er weiterlaufen wollte, wurde er am Arm gepackt und in die kleine Straße gezogen. Bevor er überhaupt mitbekommen hatte, was passiert war, hatte er schon den ersten Faustschlag ins Gesicht kassiert. Er drehte sich um seine Achse und versuchte auf den Beinen zu bleiben. Da wurde er wieder an der Jacke gezogen und bekam den zweiten Schlag ab.

Adam hob den Arm, um diesen etwas abzufangen, und um sich unverzüglich Distanz zu seinem Angreifer zu verschaffen. Sein Versuch scheiterte, da jemand in seinem Rücken stand und ihn wieder nach vorne schubste. Zwar konnte er einige Schläge erfolgreich abwehren und hatte auch bereits einen der Männer zu Boden geschickt, aber wenn er sich nicht verzählt hatte, handelte es sich um vier Männer.

Sicher war er sich jedoch nicht, da schon wieder einer der Männer auf ihn losstürmte. Mit der Schulter voran warf sich Adam in den Mann.

XX

Tom sah auf die Uhr in seinem Büro und fragte sich wo Steve nur blieb. Abgesprochen war, dass er schon vor zwölf mit dem Essen hier sein sollte, bevor der Ansturm im Hotel losgehen würde. Da Steve aber jemand war, auf den sich Tom verlassen konnte, musste etwas Wichtiges dazwischen gekommen sein.

„Simon, ich gehe dein Essen besorgen. Also hau nicht ab."

Simon lag auf der Pritsche und hob nicht mal den Kopf an. „Deine Witze sind auch nicht besser als meine, Sheriff."

Schmunzelnd schloss Tom die Tür des Büros ab und machte sich auf den Weg zum Hotel.

XX

Joes Herz rutschte in die Hose, als er sah, dass zwei der Soldaten das Hotel betraten. Schnell rannte er zur Zimmertür und stieß mit dem Fuß dagegen. Danach machte er sich hurtig zurück zur Treppe und überlegte, was er machen konnte um die Männer aufzuhalten.

Da zog Kathy ihn zu sich, stellte sich in die Mitte der vorletzten Stufe und fing an, ihn leidenschaftlich zu küssen.

Joes Augen wurden doppelt so groß, aber eine bessere Idee fiel ihm auf die Schnelle auch nicht ein, und so machte er bei der mindestens zweitbesten Idee doch mit.

Joe und Kathy hörten das Pöbeln des Soldaten, als er die Treppe nach oben lief. Ohne sich abzusprechen, aber wie schon lange geprobt gingen Kathy und Joe zwei Stufen weiter runter ohne ihren Kuss zu unterbrechen.

„Können wir mal vorbei?"

Weder Kathy noch Joe reagierten auf den lauten Ton von Holden. Unbeirrt gaben sie sich weiter ihrem so sinnlich gespielten Kuss hin.

Schon spürte Joe die große Hand von Franklin auf seinem Arm als von unten die laute Stimme von Finn durch die Empfangshalle tönte.

„UNNNND DAAAAS ISCHT HOTEL ….. PSCHT ..!"

Finn legte sich den Finger gegen die Lippen. „Hier musch man leise schein."

Nicht nur die Soldaten schauten verblüfft nach unten, sondern auch Joe und Kathy.

Mrs. Billinghurst, die am Fuß der Treppe gestanden hatte, stieß einen spitzen Schrei aus. Immer lauter wiederholte sie ständig dieselben Worte. „Sodom und Gomorra."

XX

Finn hatte sich die ganze Zeit auf der Baustelle zusammengerissen und Porter, ihrem Vormann auf der Baustelle, das Reden überlassen. Immer wieder musste Finn sich entschuldigen, um etwas Wasser zu trinken. Zweimal hatte er sich bereits auf der Baustelle, natürlich versteckt vor den Anderen, übergeben müssen.

Der Weg zurück jedoch war einfach zu lang gewesen. Er konnte ja auch nicht ständig anhalten um etwas zu trinken. So schwankte er doch erheblich, als er aus dem Buggy stieg und zum Hotel lief. Dort wollte er den Leuten aus San Francisco nur sagen, dass sie sich schon mal zu dem reservierten Tisch begeben sollen, und er würde nach Adam suchen. Seine Worte waren aber komplett andere gewesen, als sein Kopf sich vorher zurechtgelegt hatte. Zu allem Überfluss bemerkte er dann noch wie ihm wieder schlecht wurde. Er stolperte einige Schritte vor. Hielt sich am Treppengeländer fest und entleerte seinen Magen vor den Füßen von Mrs Billinghurst.

XX

Der letzte Schlag war so heftig, dass Adam mehrere Meter nach vorne stolperte und auf allen Vieren auf dem matschigen Boden landete. Sein Herz pochte wild. Sein Rücken schmerzte. Sein Gesicht brannte. Er wollte nur liegen bleiben und die Augen zumachen. Dann hörte er ein Lachen, das ihm Gänsehaut verursachte. Es dauerte nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, dann erkannte er es. Es war dasselbe Lachen wie damals in der Schule, als er für Simon gehalten wurde und eine üble Abreibung verpasst bekommen hatte. Schon spürte Adam wie sich seine letzten Kraftreserven mobilisierten, und er blitzschnell mit der Waffe in der Hand aufstand. Wenn er die Kerle überwältigen konnte, würde es endlich Zeugen geben, die bestätigen könnten, dass Marc hinter dem feigen Angriff von damals steckte.

Adam richtete die Waffe auf die vier Männer, wobei der eine immer noch laut lachte. „Wir beenden das Spiel jetzt, und ihr werdet mich zum Sheriff begleiten und ihm nicht nur von heute berichten, sondern auch von damals."

Adam richtete seine Waffe jetzt mehr auf den Mann dessen Lachen verstummt war. „Damals hast du mich immer wieder in den Rücken getreten, obwohl ich schon nicht mehr fähig war mich zu wehren. Noch einmal gebe ich dir diese Gelegenheit nicht!"

Der Mann neben dem bulligen, sonst laut lachenden Mann, fing an zu grinsen. „Hector, ich glaube, dein Lachen hat dich mal wieder verraten."

Von der Reaktion irritiert, zielte Adam nun auf den anderen Mann. Mit einem Mal wusste er, warum die Vier so gelassen dastanden. Obwohl Hector wieder anfing zu lachen, hörte Adam noch genau wie links von ihm der Hahn einer Waffe vorgespannt wurde. Blitzschnell drehte sich Adam in diese Richtung, gleichzeitig sah er jedoch auch, wie die anderen Vier ihre Waffen zogen.

Als Adam mit dem Gesicht voran in den Matsch fiel, hatte er es geschafft einmal zu feuern. Während ihn der wuchtige Schlag von den Beinen geholt hatte, und er nur noch schwarz sah, zählte er noch vier weitere Schüsse.


	137. Chapter 137

Joes Aufmerksamkeit war nur auf Finn gerichtet. Er hatte die Soldaten völlig vergessen, genau wie Jörn. Bis auf das Gezeter von Mrs. Billinghurst war es totenstill. Jeder der Finn nur ein wenig kannte, konnte nicht fassen was gerade mit ihm passierte.

Die Männer aus San Francisco wussten nicht, ob sie sich nun um Finn sorgen sollten, oder ob er einfach nur stark betrunken war. Die Stille wurde unterbrochen als die Hoteltür aufgerissen wurde, und Pietro den Ort des Geschehens betrat. Schnell erfasste er die Situation, rannte zu Finn und mit einem beherzten Griff packte er ihn am Arm um ihn zu stützen. „Mr. O'Sullivan, wann hören Sie endlich auf mich und ihren Magen. Auch wenn Sie meinen in den Tee gehört etwas Milch, wissen Sie doch ganz genau, dass Sie diese nicht vertragen. Und dann trinken Sie heute zum Frühstück gleich drei Tassen. Kommen Sie. Ich bringe Sie nach Hause zu Ihrer Frau."

Finn war nicht in der Lage etwas zu sagen. Die ganze Situation war ihm nicht nur sehr unangenehm, auch drehte sich alles um ihn und seine Beine waren weich wie Butter. So ließ er sich dankbar von Pietro helfen. Als sie zur Tür liefen, fuchtelte er mit dem Arm und wollte Pietro eigentlich sagen, dass er noch mit den Leuten aus San Francisco sprechen musste. Aber eine neue Welle der Übelkeit überkam ihn, und so hielt er es für besser den Mund zu halten.

XX

Jörn stand am oberen Rand der Treppe und sah mit großen Augen erst zu den Soldaten und dann zu Finn, der sich noch immer an den Treppenpfosten klammerte. Als Pietro ihn dann mitnahm, wanderte Jörns Blick zu den zukünftigen Geschäftspartnern von Adam und Finn. Heute sollten doch die Verträge abgeschlossen werden. Er selbst hatte noch in den vergangenen Wochen mit seinem Chef die letzten Unterlagen fertig gestellt. Schnell überflog Jörns Blick die Leute, die unten an der Treppe standen. Von Adam war nichts zu sehen. Deutlich war jedoch zu erkennen, wie verunsichert die Männer aus San Francisco waren. Wenn sie nicht schnell eine Erklärung für Finns Verhalten bekommen würden, würden sie zweifellos ihre Koffer packen ohne den Vertrag zu unterzeichnen. So nahm er zwei Stufen auf einmal und stieß Little Joe so in die Seite, dass er gegen Kathy fiel, die diesen Umstand mit einem frechen Grinsen quittierte.

„Meine Herren, …"

Jörn versuchte so ruhig wie möglich zu wirken und streckte den Männern seine Hand entgegen. „Mein Name ist Brookstone. Ich bin einer der Anwälte von Cartwright und O'Sullivan. So wie es aussieht, hat Mr. O'Sullivan sein Frühstück nicht so ganz vertragen. Eine kleine Schwäche von ihm. Er denkt jedes Mal, dass er die Milch vertragen würde."

So selbstsicher wie möglich versuchte Jörn zu lächeln. „Bis Mr. Cartwright kommt, können wir ja schon einmal die Verträge durchgehen, falls Sie noch einige Fragen haben."

Zögerlich schauten sich die zwei Männer an, folgten dann aber Jörns Einladung und begleiteten ihn in den Speiseraum.

XX

„Ist das ein Kindergarten hier."

Wieder bekam Little Joe einen Stoß versetzt. Kathy Grinsen wurde noch größer.

„Nun hör mal Joe, nur weil du heute nicht für meine Dienste zahlen musst ,bekommst du den Hals nicht voll?"

Little Joe öffnete den Mund und schaute von links nach rechts, ob jemand in der Nähe war, der das gehört haben könnte. „Ich habe noch nie für dich bezahlen müssen."

Nun fing Kathy an zu kichern, und Joe wurde bewusst was er gerade gesagt hatte. „Ich meine, … also, … wir beide haben nie …."

Joe konnte nicht weiter sprechen, und so sah er Kathy mit großen Augen und dicken Backen an.

XXX

Mit lautem Donnern knallte Holden die Zimmertür hinter sich zu. „Verdammter Mist!"

„Sagst du mir nun endlich, was los ist? Ich habe Hunger."

Franklin war an der Tür stehen geblieben. „Hast du den Richter nicht erkannt?"

Schulterzuckend schüttelte Franklin den Kopf. „Nein."

Mit voller Wucht trat Holden gegen einen Stuhl, so dass dieser durch den halben Raum flog. „Wenn ich könnte, würde ich meine Sachen packen und abhauen. Das Ganze läuft von Anfang nicht rund. Ich wollte schon lange zurück in Kalifornien sein. Ich rieche den kommenden Ärger bereits."

Tief holte Holden Luft. „Der Richter hat früher in Kaliforniern gearbeitet. Er ist nach Nevada gezogen, da er gegen die Sklapprämie war."

Bitter lachte Holden auf. „Er musste mich damals frei sprechen, da ich nach dem Gesetz nichts Unrechtes getan habe, als ich mal mit fünf Skalps am Sattel in die Stadt geritten kam."

Franklin blieb an der Tür gelehnt stehen. „Nach dem Vormittag sehe ich den Lehrer schon baumeln. Der junge Knirps von Anwalt ist doch noch grün hinter den Ohren, und der Richter muss sich doch an die Entscheidung der Jury halten. Was soll da also schief gehen?"

Holden brüllte. „Was schief gehen kann? ALLES! … Bei so einer Sache ist jeder Tag schon zu viel. Wir hätten den Lehrer schon vor Ort abknallen sollen. Mitsamt den Kindern."

„Und ich habe gelernt, dass es nichts bringt über eine Schlacht zu sprechen, die bereits geschlagen ist. Wir müssen einfach ruhig bleiben. Sollte der Kerl doch frei kommen, schalten wir die Kinder noch nachträglich aus und schieben ihm das auch noch in die Schuhe."

Überzeugt war Holden von dieser Idee überhaupt nicht. Sein Instinkt sagte ihm, dass sie auf einen sehr lahmen Gaul saßen.

XX

Der Sheriff hörte die Schüsse und mit gezogener Waffe rannte er zum Hotel. Er rutsche etwas auf dem matschigen Boden aus, als er um die Ecke gestürmt kam. Hoss stand vor ihm. Auf dem Boden lagen mehrere Männer. Er wurde bleich, als er nicht nur Adam unter ihnen erkannte sondern auch Steve. Er lief an Hoss vorbei. Der war mit zwei großen Schritten bei seinem Bruder.

„ADAM!"

Hoss kniete neben Adam. Vorsichtig drehte er erst Steve auf den Rücken, der halb auf Adam lag. Mit Entsetzen schaute Hoss auf das Blut an seinen Händen. Bevor sich Tom zu seinem Deputy beugen konnte, hörte er ein Geräusch neben sich. Mit dem Colt im Anschlag drehte er sich um. Vor ihm stand Marc und hob sofort die Hände hoch. „Verlier jetzt nicht die Nerven, Sheriff. Obwohl …."

Böse grinsend nahm Marc langsam die Hände wieder herunter. Zum Ärger von Marc ging Tom jedoch nicht auf diese Provokation ein, sondern kniete sich zu Hoss. Steves Hemd war voll Blut, aber Tom konnte nicht erkennen, ob es von seinem Deputy oder von Adam war. Leicht stöhnend versuchte Adam auf die Beine zu kommen. Hoss, dem die gesamte Besorgnis um seinen Bruder ins Gesicht geschrieben stand, half ihm beim Aufstehen. Inzwischen hatte Tom das Hemd von Steve aufgerissen und konnte die Wunde kurz über der Hüfte erkennen. Sofort brüllte er Marc an. „Steh ihr nicht so rum. Such den Doc."

Zuerst wollte Marc ihm eine passende Antwort geben, dann jedoch sah er, dass sich immer mehr Leute in der Gasse versammelten, um zu sehen was passiert war. So schluckte er seine bissige Bemerkung hinunter. „Leute, macht Platz, wir müssen Dr. Martin suchen. Der Deputy wurde angeschossen."

„Adam, … bist du verletzt?"

Hoss hielt seinen Bruder, der nun an einer Hauswand lehnte, noch immer am Arm fest. Adam hatte die Augen geschlossen und schüttelte nur den Kopf. Obwohl sein gesamtes Gesicht voller Matsch war, erkannte Hoss, dass er auch einige Schläge kassiert haben musste. „Wer waren die Männer? Was wollten die von dir?"

Adam wollte die Augen nicht öffnen, und eigentlich wollte er jetzt auch nicht reden. Jeder einzelne Knochen in seinem Körper schmerzte. Dann fielen ihm die vier Schüssen ein, und dass ihn irgendetwas von den Beinen geholt hatte. Er öffnete die Augen und sah auf das Scenario vor sich. Dann konnte Hoss das Entsetzen in seiner Stimme deutlich hören.

„Steve!"

Tom sah zu Hoss. „Hoss, wir müssen ihn zum Doc tragen."

„Nein, Hoss."

Adam hielt seinen Bruder einen Augenblick fest. „Bring ihn nach Hause, das ist näher. Wir schicken Paul dann zu ihm."

Mit Leichtigkeit hob Hoss den Deputy hoch. Tom zögerte. Sollte er mit Hoss mitgehen? Dann schaute er wieder zu den vier toten Männern, und er erinnerte sich was seine Aufgabe war. „Adam, was ist hier passiert?"

Adam holte Luft, als die Stimme des Sargtischlers ertönte. „Ich habe gehört hier gibt es Arbeit für mich?"

XX

Es hatte wieder angefangen zu regnen. Simon schaute zu dem vergitterten Fenster. „Du solltest dich langsam auf den Weg machen, Adam."

Auch Adam sah nach draußen. „Dreckiger kann ich heute nicht mehr werden."

„Aber nass, Buddy."

Die drei Freunde saßen bei Jenkins in der Zelle und genehmigten sich nach diesem Tag einen Whisky. Da Adam nichts erwiderte, fuhr Tom fort. „Du siehst müde aus, Buddy."

Leicht gequält lächelte Adam. So wie seine Knochen heute schon schmerzten, würde er morgen wahrscheinlich kaum auf sein Pferd kommen. Auch wurde ihm langsam kalt. Wenn er nicht aufpasste, würde er sich ebenfalls eine Erkältung zuziehen. „Was hat Doc Martin zu Steve gesagt?"

Toms Mimik verfinsterte sich. „Es wird sich die nächsten Tage zeigen, ob er es schafft. Sybil ist bei ihm. Ich werde später noch mal nach ihm schauen."

Der Sheriff erhob sich und schlug wütend gegen die Wand. „Mal wieder können wir nicht nachweisen, dass Marc hinter der Sache mit diesem feigen Angriff auf dich steckt."

Er schaute zu Simon. „Und gerade jetzt bräuchte ich Steve dringender denn je."

Sein Blick wanderte zu Adam. „Buddy, ….?"

Unverzüglich hob Adam die Hand. „Tom, so gerne ich dir helfen würde und ich es wahrscheinlich werde machen müssen, wenn du keinen Ersatz findest, kann ich eigentlich nicht. Ich muss mich nicht nur um die Ponderosa kümmern, sondern auch um meine Firma. Wir wissen nicht, was mit Finn los ist, und ob er morgen wieder auf den Beinen ist."

Mit dem Handballen fuhr sich Adam über das rechte Auge. „Ich weiß nicht mal, ob vor der Abreise der Männer aus San Francisco die Verträge unterzeichnet wurden. Bei dem ganzen Chaos konnte mir das keiner sagen. Als ich am Nachmittag endlich im Hotel war, waren sie schon abgereist."

Der Sheriff lehnte sich an die Gitterstäbe. „Das einzig Positive an diesem Tag war, dass der Richter die Verhandlung bis morgen früh unterbrochen hat. Wenn ich mir ausmale, was gewesen wäre, wenn Steve und Hoss nicht rechtzeitig bei dir gewesen wären, Buddy."

„Viel wäre von unserem Adam nicht mehr übrig geblieben."

„Simon, …!"

„Stimmt doch, Tom. Und ihr habt immer gedacht unser neuer Bürgermeister wäre derjenige auf den wir ein besonderes Auge haben müssen. Aber so wie es aussieht, sollten wir mehr auf Marc achten. Und Sheriff, ….. ich brauche Tabak."

„Ich kann dir keinen geben."

„Tom .., Simon wird dich sicher nicht mit dem Tabak bedrohen."

„Es verstößt gegen die Regeln."

Schräg nach oben waren die Augen von Adam gerichtet, und er beherrschte sich, seinen Freund nicht daran zu erinnern, dass er einer der Letzten gewesen war, der sich früher an die Regeln gehalten hatte. „Ich werde dir morgen zur Verhandlung etwas Tabak mitbringen."

Simon bedankte sich, und der Sheriff knurrte leise. Adam senkte den Kopf. „Wie geht es jetzt weiter, Tom? Hast du irgendetwas rausgefunden?"

Der Sheriff konnte nur verneinend den Kopf schütteln. Eindringlich schaute Adam Simon an. „Hilf uns, Jenks. Bitte."

Die Stimme des Lehrers wurde leise und ernst. „Alles was ich weiß, das euch helfen könnte, habe ich euch gesagt. Alles Andere ist keine Hilfe."

„Wie kannst du dir da so sicher sein? Jenks, … Jörn hat keine Chance gegen so einen erfahrenen Staatsanwalt."

Jenkins blickte Adam an und schwieg weiter. „Vielleicht gehen wir das Ganze falsch an, Buddy. Simon, …" Tom sah seinen Freund mit seinem besten Sheriffblick an." … bist du den Soldaten vorher schon mal begegnet? Denk genau nach. Du bist viel und weit rumgekommen."

Simon brauchte nicht lange nachzudenken. Solche Männer wie Holden und Franklin hätte er nie vergessen. „Ich bin den fünf zum ersten Mal an diesem Morgen auf dieser Wiese, begegnet. Ich weiß nicht, warum sie mir diesen Mord in die Schuhe schieben wollen."

Den Freunden wurde immer mehr bewusst, wenn nicht noch ein Wunder passieren würde, würden sie nie wieder gemeinsam auf dem Dach bei Tom sitzen und sich die Mädchen aus dem Saloon ansehen. Die recht betrübte Stimmung wurde unterbrochen, als es an der Tür klopfte. Tom nahm sein Gewehr, das an der Zellentür stand, und ging ins Büro. Kurz darauf kehrte er mit Jörn zurück.

„Abend."

Adam und Simon nickten dem Jungen zu. „Wenn du gestattest, Adam, ich müsste mich kurz mit Simon unterhalten, …. ohne dich!"

Adam machte keine Anstalten aufzustehen. „Hast du etwas gefunden, das Jenks helfen könnte?"

Der junge Anwalt stellte sich ans Fenster und schlug die Arme übereinander. „Wenn ich etwas habe, werde ich es meinem Klienten erzähle und keinem Anderen."

Lange genug kannte Tom seinen Freund und konnte dessen Blick sofort interpretieren. Mit zwei Schritten war er bei Adam, als dieser sich langsam erhob. „Buddy, kannst du für mich schnell das Abendbrot für Simon aus dem Hotel holen?"

Auch Simon war aufgestanden. Es war zu spüren wie angespannt und müde sie doch alle waren. „Ich gebe die Hoffnung nicht auf, Adam, und das solltest du auch nicht. Ich habe auch das Gefühl, dass der Eine oder Andere der Soldaten etwas nervös wird. Eventuell hilft uns ja die Zeit, dass doch einer von ihnen zusammenbricht und mit der Wahrheit rausrückt. Aber jetzt solltest du nach Hause reiten. Wenn Bridget von deinem Vater erfährt, was heute passiert ist, wird sie sich unnötig Sorgen machen."

Eigentlich wollte Adam Jörn einige passende Wort an den Kopf werfen, um seinem Unmut irgendwie Luft zu machen, aber die Vernunft siegte, und er hörte auf das, was Simon gesagt hatte. Er war dabei die Zelle zu verlassen, als Jörn einige Dokumente aus seiner Jackentasche zog. „Ich habe hier etwas für dich, Adam."

Ungläubig überflog Adam die Dokumente als er sie erkannte. Schnell blätterte er zur letzten Seite und schaute dann Jörn fragend an. Jener reichte ihn einen zweiten Zettel. „Das ist die Rechnung vom Mittagessen. Es wäre nett, wenn du sie, wenn du Simons Essen besorgst, begleichen könntest. Und sorry für den Champagner, aber ich musste die Herren ja irgendwie überzeugen, dass Finn und du ehrliche Geschäftsleute seid und keine prügelnde, betrunkene Cowboys."

„Du hast …?"

Jörn grinste Aiyanas Vater frech an. „Du musst mir nicht danken, Adam. Ich Grünschnabel von Anwalt weiß ja gar nicht, was ich da gemacht habe."

Adam war zu müde um sich jetzt einen Schlagabtausch mit Jörn zu liefern. So warf er ihm nur ein Danke zu und wollte mit dem Sheriff endgültig den Zellenbereich verlassen. „Ach Tom, kannst du mir morgen fünfhundert Dollar geben?"

„Fünfhundert Dollar? Wofür?"

Es war deutlich zu hören, wie erstaunt der Sheriff war. „Ich benötige ein eigenes Büro. Der kleine Schreibtisch, den ich im Büro bei Adams Anwalt habe, reicht nicht mehr aus und außerdem …" Jörn zögerte kurz. „.. hätte ich da auch ein kleines Zimmer. Ich könnte bei euch ausziehen. Ma hat nichts dagegen.

Der Sheriff öffnete den Mund und schloss ihn wieder. Dann nuschelte er, dass sie beide nachher darüber reden würden, wenn Jörn mit Simon fertig wäre. Jörn grinste wieder und wartete bis er sicher war, dass weder sein Vater noch Adam ihn hören konnte. Dann setzte er sich auf die gegenüberliegende Pritsche von Simon. „Und wir beide unterhalten uns jetzt über Nootau."

Simon hob eine Augenbraue an und lehnte sich zurück.

XXXX

„Du musst nicht so grinsen."

Jörn war mit seinem Pferd stehen geblieben. Es war nicht mehr weit bis ins Dorf, aber wie immer überkam ihn ein flaues Gefühl, wenn er zu den Gosiute ritt. Aiyana bemühte sich erst gar nicht zu verbergen, was sie gerade dachte.

„Amarok hat einen schlimmeren Blick als dein Vater. Ich vergesse dann immer, was ich eigentlich von ihm wollte."

„Dann stell dir einfach vor du sprichst mit meinem Vater. Ihn hast du doch vor einigen Tagen anscheinend mal wieder etwas geärgert. Jedenfalls hat er so etwas gegenüber meiner Mutter erwähnt."

„Ich habe ihm mal wieder einen Gefallen erwiesen, aber das vergisst er gerne."

Deutlich war es Jörn anzusehen, dass er enttäuscht war, dass Adam ihn noch immer nicht Ernst nahm. Wenn sich das nicht bald ändern würde, müsste er sich genau überlegen, ob er für Adam noch einmal die Kastanien aus dem Feuer holen würde, wenn es nötig sein sollte.

„Ärgere dich nicht über ihn. Er hat auch gerade viel um die Ohren. Er macht sich ziemliche Gedanken um den Prozess. Lalá Ben und er haben sich seit dessen Beginn nicht mehr richtig unterhalten. Dann macht er sich ziemliche Vorwürfe, dass der Deputy so schwer verletzt wurde, weil er bei der Schlägerei dazwischen gehen musste. Und vergiss nicht, dass sie nicht genau wissen, wer den Tee in Finns Büro ausgetauscht hat. Wenn sich alles beruhigt hat, dann wird er sich auch bei dir bedanken. Jetzt konzertiere dich darauf, was wir mit dem Bogen und dem Pfeil, den du im Zimmer der Soldaten gefunden hast, anfangen können, damit wir Simons Unschuld beweisen können."

Ganz langsam setzte sie sich wieder in Bewegung. „Ich finde es immer schön, wie du ständig WIR sagst."

„Ich begleite dich ins Dorf, und ich sage dir immer, was du machen sollst."

„Ich komme auch ganz gut ohne dich zurecht."

Aiyana zog ihr Pferd rum. „Dann kann ich ja nach Hause reiten."

„Aiyana, …!"

Grinsend schloss sie wieder zu ihm auf. Jörn hingegen sah leicht angesäuert aus. „Wenn du so weiter machst, gehe ich nach Australien. Da wirst du mich nicht mehr finden."

„Ohne mich findest du ja nicht mal den Weg zum richtigen Schiff."

Jörn verzog nur das Gesicht. Es hatte keinen Zweck sich mit Aiyana anzulegen. Am Ende würde er wahrscheinlich mit einer blutigen Nase am Boden liegen. So wechselte er das Thema und konzentrierte sich auf das, was vor ihm lag. Viel Neues hatte ihm Simon nicht erzählt. Nur dass bei dem Ärger mit den Soldaten Nootau und einige andere Kinder aus dem Dorf beteiligt waren. Immer wieder fragte er sich, warum Simon das nicht erzählt hatte, und warum die Soldaten dann nicht den Indianern die Schuld am Tod des Leutnants gegeben hatten. Auch Aiyana hatte sich das nicht erklären können. So hofften sie beide, dass sie von Nootau mehr erfahren würden, wenn Amarok erlauben würde, dass sie mit den Jungen sprechen konnten. Innerlich lachte Jörn auf. Jetzt fing er auch schon an von wir zu sprechen. Aber sie war die Einzige mit der er neben Simon über den Fall sprechen konnte. Und leider musste er auch zugeben, dass sie hin und wieder die eine oder andere gute Idee hatte. Natürlich half ihm Joe ab und zu, aber mit Aiyana konnte er anders reden. Er schielte zu ihr rüber. Niemals hätte er gedacht, dass ausgerechnet sie ihm eine so gute Freundin und Vertraute werden würde. Sein Lächeln war ihm nun auch deutlich anzusehen, was Aiyana natürlich nicht entging.

„Was?"

„Ach, nichts …"

Sie hatten das Dorf erreicht, und Jörn schaute sich um. „Wo wird Amarok jetzt gerade sein?"

„Na, dort."

Adams Tochter zeigte auf den Häuptling, der sie bereits in der Mitte des Dorfes erwartete. „Und du willst ab nächste Woche alleine wohnen? Das kann interessant werden."

Etwas grummelnd stieg Jörn von seinem Pferd. Er musste sich jetzt darauf konzentrieren, dass Amarok nicht merken würde, wie viel Bammel er doch vor diesem Gespräch hatte.

XXX

„Ich weiß nicht wie lange ich das noch aushalte, Wilson."

Shoemaker saß auf dem Bett im Hotel. Er hatte sich bereits mehrmals am Morgen übergeben. Schon in der ersten Prozesswoche war zu sehen gewesen, dass er täglich blasser um die Nase wurde. „Sie werden ihn hängen. Der junge Anwalt kann noch so gut reden. Er hat nichts, was dem Lehrer helfen könnte. … Wilson, ich kann das nicht. Er ist unschuldig."

Wilson lag auf dem Bett. Er hatte die Hände hinter dem Kopf verschränkt. Sein Blick war an die Decke gerichtet. Er wusste schon nicht mehr wie er den Jungen beruhigen sollte. Letzte Woche hatte er ernsthaft darüber nachgedacht, den Sheriff einzuweihen und um Schutz zu bitten, aber nachdem der Deputy ausgefallen war, hatte dieser alle Hände voll zu tun. Zwar hatte er einen neuen Deputy an der Seite, aber Wilson wusste nicht, ob er diesem Kerl trauen konnte. Er war so groß und so kräftig. Er hatte ihn vorgestern im Saloon erlebt. Er brauchte nur in der Tür zu stehen und kurz zu brummen, und es herrschte Ruhe im Saloon. Keiner hatte es an diesem Abend noch gewagt sich zu prügeln oder nur ansatzweise zu streiten.

Wenn heute nicht noch etwas passieren würde, würden die Abschlussplädoyers gehalten werden. Bei diesen Beweisen würde die Jury nicht lange für die Beratung brauchen. Wenn alles gegen den Lehrer lief, würde mit Sicherheit bereits morgen früh das Urteil vollstreckt werden. Und eigentlich konnte es nur auf Tod durch den Strang lauten.  
Zwar hatte Wilson noch einen Plan B, aber auf den würde er erst in allerletzter Minute zurückgreifen und Shoemaker davon erzählen. Denn so nervös wie der war, brauchten Holden oder Franklin ihn nur schief anzusehen, und der junge Soldat würde zusammenbrechen. Er würde Geduld haben müssen. Und wenn er vor dem Militärgericht landen würde, würde er einen Brief an seinen kleinen Bruder schreiben müssen, warum er ihm kein Geld mehr schicken konnte. Der freche Kerl würde das verstehen, und ohne Zweifel würde er auch einen Weg finden, wie er sein Studium weiter finanzieren konnte. Aber wie Shoemaker würde Wilson nicht mit dem Gedanken leben können, dass ein unschuldiger Mann hängen würde, nur weil er zu feige war den Mund aufzumachen. Er blickte zu dem jungen Soldaten, der schon wieder losrannte um seinen Magen zu erleichtern. Für den Plan B kam der sensible Magen gerade recht. Es musste nämlich alles ganz schnell gehen. Sie mussten nicht nur schnell verschwinden, sie mussten auch dafür sorgen, dass den Kindern nichts passieren würde. Wilson schloss die Augen und ruhte sich noch etwas aus. Der Prozess würde erst in zwei Stunden fortgesetzt werden.

XX

Simon stand rauchend am Fenster seiner Zelle. Sehr wohl war ihm bewusst, dass es das letzte Mal sein konnte, dass er sah wie die Sonne auf gehen würde. Jedenfalls aus diesem Fenster. Sollten sie heute wirklich ein Urteil sprechen, würde er auf keinen Fall in die Zelle zurückkehren. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass er vor dem Gesetz fliehen musste. Traurig sah er nach unten. Es war nur das erste Mal, dass er Sally dann zurück lassen musste. Aber sobald sich alles beruhigt hätte, würde er dafür sorgen, dass er sie und Pelipa mit den Kindern nachholen würde. Pelipa wusste schon von seinen Plänen. Er hatte Jörn einen Brief für sie mitgegeben, und die Nachricht, die sie ihm zukommen ließ, hätte nicht eindeutiger sein können. Sie würde warten, bis sie ein Zeichen erhalten würde, wann sie ihre Sachen packen musste.

Simon hörte wie die Tür zum Zellenbereich geöffnet wurde. Er warf die Zigarette durch die Gitterstäbe. Auch Tom würde es später verstehen, warum er diesen Weg gehen musste. Das würde der schwerste Part bei seinem Plan werden. Er musste seinen Freund aus den Weg räumen.

„Morgen, Simon. Bist du bereit?"

Der Lehrer drehte sich um und lächelte. „Morgen, Sheriff. Das bin ich. Wie immer."

XXX

„Ich glaube, jetzt habe ich wirklich zu viel gesoffen."

Brent befand sich vor dem Saloon und schaute die Hauptstraße hinunter. Immer mehr Leute kamen aus den Häusern und aus den Geschäften. Einige Mütter sammelten hektisch ihre Kinder ein und brachten sie nach Haus. Schon hörte er die Ersten nach dem Sheriff rufen. Brent torkelte auf die Straße und stellte sich den unerwarteten Gästen in den Weg. „Habt ihr euschhhh verlaauuuuuuffen? Schum Reservaaaar …" Er zeigte die entgegengesetzte Richtung. „… geschst da laaaan!"

Amarok musste sein Pferd zum Halten bringen. Er besuchte recht selten die Stadt. Besonders seitdem Koko nicht mehr zur Schule ging. So war er eigentlich kein Unbekannter für die Anwohner von Virginia City. Aber was sie doch etwas in Angst versetzt hatte war, dass Amarok nicht alleine gekommen war. In seiner Begleitung waren nicht nur der Schamane und Nootau, auch vier weitere Krieger begleiteten die kleine Gruppe. „Verschwiiiiindee, … oder ich musch euchhh ab … ab …!"

Brent fasste sich an die Seite. Aber schon lange trug er keine Waffe mehr, und hatte er doch mal eine, wurde sie ihm recht schnell durch den Sheriff oder dessen Deputy abgenommen. So hob er die Fäuste an. „Dann … dann …"

Weiter kam er nicht, da ihn jemand unter den Achseln packte und zur Seite hob. Dann schluckte Brent. Hoss stand vor ihm und funkelte ihn böse an. „Geh nach Hause, sonst bringe ich dich wieder in die wunderbare Zelle, in der du schon so oft geschlafen hast."

Brent hob die Fäuste, aber dann setzte der letzte Funken Verstand bei ihm ein. Hoss Cartwright war schon immer ein harter Brocken gewesen, aber seit er diesem dummen Sheriff half und den Stern trug, vertrug er gar keinen Spaß mehr. So nahm Brent zwar die Arme wieder herunter, aber er ging nicht nach Hause.

Hoss beließ es dann auch dabei. Er musste jetzt zusehen, dass er Amarok und die Anderen sicher zum Gericht begleiten konnte. Jörn hatte ihm vor gut zehn Minuten erzählt, dass sie etwas zu dem Fall beitragen könnten. Was Tom beinahe zum Platzen gebracht hatte. Sehr deutlich hatte er seinem Sohn erklärt, dass er das beim nächsten Mal bitte etwas früher erfahren wollte.  
Hoss nickte seinem Schwiegervater zu, und dieser ritt dann langsam Hoss nach, der zum Gerichtsgebäude lief.

XX

Ein Raunen ging durch den Raum, als der Häuptling und seine Stammesmitglieder eintraten. Die, die nicht bereits bei dem Prozess anwesend waren, waren Hoss gefolgt. Neugierig versuchten sie auch noch in den Saal zu gelangen um zu erfahren, was die Indianer dem Richter mitzuteilen hatten. Holden sprang in dem Augenblick auf, als er Nootau erkannte. Seine Waffe konnte er nicht ziehen, da der Sheriff diese an der Tür eingesammelt hatte. Wütend brüllte er los. „WAS WOLLEN DIE ROTHÄUTE HIER?"

Das Raunen verwandelte sich in empörendes Rufen. Die Stimmung war in der letzten Woche durch die Soldaten und Brent derartig angeheizt worden, dass die meisten Mitbürger der Stadt anscheinend vergessen hatten, wie lange die Gosiute schon ihre Nachbarn waren. Friedliche Nachbarn.  
Tom hatte bereits nach dem doch ziemlich späten Hinweis von Jörn damit gerechnet, dass es zu Spannungen kommen würde. Wenn jetzt auch noch der Richter gegen die Indianer wettern würde, würde es ein schmerzhafter Vormittag für den Sheriff werden.

Hoss und Adam waren augenblicklich an der Seite von Amarok, um ihn vor hinterhältigen Angriffen zu schützen.

Der Richter musste schon lautstark seine Stimme erheben, dass er von allen Anwesenden wahrgenommen wurde.

Franklin zupfte währenddessen ständig am Hemd von Holden. Leise flüsterte er ihm ins Ohr. „Es droht uns keine Gefahr. Der Junge war längst verschwunden, als ich den Major getötet habe."

Holden schüttelte den Kopf. „Er kann trotzdem etwas beobachtet haben."

„Bleib einfach ruhig."

Heftig schlug der Richter mit dem Hammer auf den Tisch. Laut rief er durch den Saal. „Ruhe! …. Wenn hier nicht augenblicklich Ruhe herrscht, werde ich den Saal räumen lassen, und die Verhandlung wird bis morgen unterbrochen."

Allmählich beruhigten sich die Leute wieder, da auch Holden, zwar zähneknirschend, auf die Leute einsprach. An seinen Tisch gelehnt beugte sich der Richter vor. „Sprechen Sie unsere Sprache?"

„Natürlich."

Keine Regung war bei Amarok bei der doch recht stürmischen Begrüßung, zu sehen gewesen. Wie es seine Art war, hatte er die ganze Zeit alles mit seiner gewohnten Ruhe beobachtet.

„Was führt Sie zu uns in die Stadt? Haben Sie etwas zu dem Fall beizutragen?"

Jörn war an den Richtertisch getreten. „Darf ich für den Häuptling antworten, Euer Ehren?"

Der Richter nickte mit dem Kopf, und Jörn schaute zu den Leuten im Saal. „Nicht der Häuptling ist es, der etwas zu der Sache sagen kann, es war einer seiner Krieger, der an dem besagten Morgen mit dem Soldaten und Mr. Jenkins auf der Wiese war. Ich möchte deswegen diesen Krieger als Zeugen aufrufen."

Erneut fingen die Leute im Raum an zu tuscheln, und der Richter musste wieder mit seinem Hammer auf den Tisch schlagen. Dieses Mal dauerte es nicht so lange bis die Ruhe wieder hergestellt war. Der Richter wandte sich direkt an Amarok. „Nehmen Sie Platz, damit wir fortfahren können. Wenn die Anklage keinen Einspruch erhebt, würden wir mit dem Zeugen der Verteidigung weiter machen."

Der Blick des Staatsanwalts huschte kurz zu Marc, der nur mit den Schultern zucken konnte. Auch er wusste nicht, was nun kommen würde. „Keine Einwände, Euer Ehren."

Ein Poltern erklang, und alle Köpfe schossen zu den Soldaten. Shoemaker war aufgesprungen, rannte zum Ausgang und hielt sich dabei die Hand vor den Mund. Wilson machte sich auf ihm zu folgen. Kurz sah er zum Richter. „Das Frühstück …."

Er sprach nicht weiter und machte sich auf Shoemaker einzuholen. Das war nun die perfekte Gelegenheit. Plan B könnte nun beginnen.

Franklin und Holden verzogen das Gesicht. Abfällig grinste Holden seinen Freund an. „Er hat den ganzen Morgen schon an seinem Frühstück zu knabbern. So ein Angsthase hat bei der Armee nichts zu suchen."

„Dann müssen wir dafür Sorge tragen, dass er den guten Ruf der Armee nicht mehr versauen kann."

Böse aber recht leise lachte der Sergeant. „Franklin, ich hoffe, ich habe dich nie zum Feind. Du bist ja noch schlimmer als ich."

Genüsslich lehnte sich Franklin zurück. „Dann pass gut auf, dass ich die Karriereleiter immer schön nach oben steigen werde."

Nun lachten beide Soldaten und richtete ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf den jungen Indianer, der gerade auf dem Zeugenstuhl Platz nahm.

Jörn stellte sich schräg zu ihm. Noch hatte er kein richtiges Konzept, was er Nootau fragen sollte. Eigentlich brachte ihm seine Aussage keinen Vorteil für Jenkins. Ganz im Gegenteil. Aber eventuell könnte er so den Prozess noch einen Tag in die Länge ziehen. Mit Nootau als Zeugen setzte er alles auf eine Karte mit einem Einsatz der sehr hoch war. Simons Leben.

„Wie ist dein Name?"

Mit stolzer Brust saß der junge Krieger auf dem Stuhl und blickte in die Gesichter der Zuhörer. „Man nennt mich Nootau."

Jörn zeigte auf Jenkins. „Kennst du den Angeklagten?"

Nootau nickte mit den Kopf. „Das ist Hok'ee. Er ist sitzt oft bei uns am Feuer."

Toms Sohn lief einige Schritte von Nootau weg. „Weißt du, weshalb er hier angeklagt wird?"

„Háŋ."

„Kannst du es uns auch sagen?"

Fragend legte der junge Krieger den Kopf schief. Er wusste nicht, was Jörn nun genau von ihm wissen wollte.

„Nootau, ich weiß, dass dir diese Frage recht seltsam vorkommen muss, weil es ja eigentlich alle bereits wissen, und es somit unnütz ist, es zu wiederholen. Aber ich möchte den Leuten zeigen, dass du uns verstehst und weißt was hier passiert. Dass du nicht nur einfach wiederholst, was man dir eingetrichtert hat."

Der Gesichtsausdruck von Nootau wurde noch erstaunter. „Warum sollte ich so etwas tun? Ich kann für mich alleine sprechen."

Jörn versuchte jetzt, nicht nur Nootau wieder zu beruhigen, sondern auch seine eigene Nervosität abzulegen. Das war genau der Grund warum er sich in der Gesellschaft von Amarok immer so unwohl fühlte. Ständig hatte er Angst etwas Falsches zu sagen und das Gefühl der Indianer verstünde ihn nicht, wie jetzt auch Nootau. „Bitte Nootau, mach es einfach. Nur weil du es wiederholst, wird keiner daran zweifeln das du ein großer Krieger bist."

„Ich bin kein großer Krieger. Ich bin ein junger Krieger. Ich war noch nicht auf der Jagd."

Jörn blies die Backen auf und hier und da konnte er ein leises Lachen hören. Franklin stieß Holden an. „Und du hast dir Sorgen gemacht, dass die Rothaut hier was erzählen kann."

„Nootau …!"

Der junge Krieger schüttelte den Kopf und verstand immer mehr was über die Weißen erzählt wurde. „Hok'ee soll einen der Soldaten getötet haben."

„Warst du an dem besagten Morgen auf der Wiese, als das passiert sein soll?"

Erneut sah Nootau erst Jörn und dann den Richter fragend an. Das wurde doch vor wenigen Minuten erst erzählt, und dass er deshalb hier war. Er musste sich fragen, ob die weißen Männer ihn ärgern wollten, oder ob sie einfach nur vergesslich waren. Da Amarok ihm gesagt hatte, er soll die Fragen von Jörn beantworten, machte er es nun auch wenn er nicht verstand, warum dieser mit einem Mal so anders war. „Ich war an diesem Morgen dort, wie auch die anderen Kinder."

„Was habt ihr dort gemacht?"

„Wir haben einen Wettkampf gemacht, wessen Pfeile weiter fliegen."

„Und was haben die Soldaten gemacht?"

Mit funkelnden Augen schaute Nootau zu den Soldaten. „Sie fühlten sich von Kindern bedroht."

„Warum, Nootau? Habt ihr sie mit den Pfeilen beschossen?"

Empört richtete Nootau auf. „Was für einen Grund hätten wir dazu gehabt? Wir haben uns die Pfeile angesehen, als sie auf uns zukamen und sagten, wir sollen verschwinden."

Nun war es Holden, der sich nervös aufrichtete. Wenn der Junge erzählen würde, dass der Lehrer mit den Kindern weggeritten war, würden sie alle befragen werden. Und inzwischen hatten sie herausbekommen, zu wem die Kinder gehörten. Es würde nicht so einfach sein zu behaupten, dass die Kinder von Adam Cartwright lügen würden. Er schaute zu Franklin. Genau wie er wurde ihm bewusst wie heiß es langsam wurde. Auch wenn kein Beweis vorlag, dass der Lehrer nicht geschossen hatte, würde man dann genauer nachhaken, warum sie behauptet hatten, dass ihr Vorgesetzter durch den Angeklagten umgebracht worden war. Franklin nickte mit dem Kopf und legte sich die Hand vor dem Mund. Geduckt rannte er zur Tür. Holden begriff sofort, was er nun machen musste. So zuckte er wie auch Wilson zuvor mit den Schultern „ Das Frühstück …."

Nicht nur Jörn schaute den Soldaten nachdenklich hinterher. Sein Vater sah ihn an und ohne dass ein Wort gesprochen werden musste, wollte der Sheriff wissen, ob Nootau etwas sagen würde, was die Soldaten belasten würde. Blitzschnell ging Jörn noch einmal alles durch, was er wusste. Nichts davon deutete im Geringsten darauf, dass etwas an dem jetzigen Status Quo ändern würde. So schüttelte er verneinend den Kopf. Der Sheriff entspannte sich wieder und Jörn setzte die Befragung von Nootau fort.

„Nootau, was ist dann passiert?"

„Wir sagten ihnen das es das Land von Wynono ist, und wir nicht gehen werden. Dann zogen sie ihre Gewehre."

„Und wer hat dann mit dem Pfeil auf den Soldaten geschossen?"

Die Augen von Nootau wanderten von Jörn zu Amarok. Sie hatten doch im Dorf darüber gesprochen was passiert war. Da hatte er doch niemals behauptet, dass jemand von ihnen auf den Soldaten geschossen hatte. Das Nicken von Amarok war kaum zusehen. Für Nootau aber war es ein Zeichen weiter zu machen. „Es wurden keine Pfeile geschossen."

„Wurde überhaupt geschossen?"

Nootau nickte. „Der Soldat schoss auf mich, als Hok'ee ihn vom Pferd stieß."

„Dann hast du gesehen, wie Mr. Jenkins den Soldaten mit dem Pfeil getötet hat?"

Das Schweigen des Indianerjungen wurde immer länger, und die Leute im Saal immer unruhiger. Der Staatsanwalt beugte sich über den Tisch. Auch der Richter war etwas näher an Nootaus Seite gerutscht. Nur Jörn wurde nervöser, weil er nicht wusste warum dieser nun schwieg. „Nootau, ….. hast du meine Frage verstanden?"

„Háŋ."

Jörns Geduld wurde auf eine harte Probe gestellt. „Und warum zögerst du mit der Antwort? Du hast doch verstanden, dass du die Wahrheit sagen musst."

„Das habe ich. Aber ich verstehe immer noch nicht, warum ich es immer wieder erzählen muss. Dadurch verändert sich nichts. In der Zeit hätte ich schon zwei Hände voll Büffel erlegen können."

„Euer Ehren, wie lange müssen wir bei diesem, zwar recht amüsanten, aber völlig bedeutungslosen Schauspiel noch mitmachen? Das ist doch nur eine Hinhaltetaktik Seitens der Verteidigung."

Der Staatsanwalt hatte sich von seinem Stuhl erhoben und zeigte leicht genervt zu Nootau. „Was soll uns ein Indianer schon erzählen können. Sie biegen sich doch die Wahrheit so zurecht, wie es ihnen in den Kram passt."

Nootau war so schnell aufgesprungen, dass sein Stuhl nach hinten kippte. „Behauptet der weiße Mann, ich lüge?"

„Nootau …,"

Mit der Hand auf der Schulter versuchte Jörn seinen Zeugen zu beruhigen. „… das sagt keiner hier."

„Euer Ehren, bitte, … was können wir erwarten. Es sind und bleiben Wilde."

„Mr. Meir, bitte beherrschen Sie ihre Ausdrucksweise. Nootau hat das Recht eine Aussage zu machen wie jeder Andere hier auch."

Der Richter wandte sich jetzt Jörn zu. „Ich stimme jedoch der Staatsanwaltschaft in der Hinsicht zu, dass Sie Ihrem Zeugen sagen sollten, dass er nur die Fragen beantworten möge. Wir wollen pünktlich zum Essen."

Der junge Anwalt wusste, er konnte die Geduld des Richters nicht mehr lange strapazieren. Er konnte sich ja schon glücklich schätzen, dass er Nootau überhaupt als Zeugen aufrufen durfte. In anderen Staaten hätte er nicht mal auf die Idee kommen dürfen.  
„Nootau, hast du gesehen wie der Soldat getötet wurde?"

„Nein."

Inzwischen sah Jörn ein, dass es ein Fehler gewesen war, den Indianer nicht besser auf das vorzubereiten, was ihn vor Gericht erwarten würde. „Kannst du mir erzählen, was passiert ist, nachdem Mr. Jenkins und der Soldat am Boden lagen?"

Die Augen von Nootau huschten zu Simon, was auch den Geschworenen nicht entgangen war. „Er sagte, dass wir alle schnell ins Dorf zurückgehen sollten, und er später mit Amarok am Feuer sitzen würde, um ihm von seiner Heldentat zu berichten."

„Was für eine Heldentat?"

Nootau schüttelte wieder den Kopf über so viel Unverständnis von Jörn. Jetzt wusste er jedenfalls warum dieser immer nur mit Aiyana in das Dorf kam und sich so viel erklären lassen musste. „Hok'ee, hat meins und das Leben der anderen Kinder gerettet."

Jörn sah ein, dass es nichts bringen würde weiter mit Nootau zu sprechen. So sah er zum Richter. „Ich habe keine weiteren Fragen."

Der Richter nickte und schaute zum Staatsanwalt. „Mr. Meir?"

Der Staatsanwalt stand auf. „Ich habe nur eine Frage …. Hat Mr Jenkins den Soldaten gedroht?"

Mit leicht zur Seite geneigtem Kopf dachte Nootau nach. „Er hat unser Leben und unsere Ehre verteidigt. Mit seinen Fäusten und seiner Waffe."

Grinsend setzte sich der Staatsanwalt. „Danke. Keine weiteren Fragen."

Das Raunen wurde wieder lauter, und auch Jörn setzte sich wieder auf seinen Platz. Es war nur sehr leise, aber deutlich konnte er hören was Adam hinter ihm sagte. „Bravo Herr Anwalt. Wenn die Schlinge vorher bei Jenks nur um den Hals lag, wird sie nun zugezogen."

Jörn drehte sich nicht um und sagt auch keinen Ton. Starr blickte er auf den Richtertisch. Ihm war sehr wohl bewusst, dass er den Prozess verloren hatte. Er hatte sich ziemlich weit aus dem Fenster gelehnt, hoch gepokert und alles verloren.

Der Richter schlug zweimal mit dem Hammer auf den Tisch. „Dann bitte ich die Anwälte ihre Abschlussplädoyers zu halten, damit die Jury sich noch vor dem Essen zurückziehen kann."

XXXX

„Was hast du vor, Wilson?"

Shoemaker kämpfte mit seinem Magen und dem schnellen Tempo. Wilson hatte den jungen Mann auf sein Pferd gesetzt und war wortlos und so schnell es ging aus der Stadt geritten. „Wir helfen dem Lehrer."

„Indem wir abhauen?"

„Nein. Aber bevor wir eine Aussage beim Sheriff machen können, müssen wir noch etwas erledigen."

„Und was?"

Wilson hielt sein Pferd an und schaute sich um. Er gab dem Soldaten keine Antwort, sondern dachte nach. Er hatte gehofft, dass es einfach werden würde, weil es heute wärmer war als die vergangenen Tage. Das Risiko war ziemlich hoch, wenn sie zu jedem Haus reiten mussten um den Plan umzusetzen. Sie hatten ja auch nicht viel Zeit. Holden und Franklin würden recht schnell mitbekommen, dass sie nicht mehr in der Stadt waren.

Bevor sie zu dem ersten Haus reiten würden, wollte er noch an dem Ort nachsehen an dem ihr Dilemma angefangen hatte.

Einige Minuten später standen sie am Rand der Wiese, und Wilson jubelte nicht nur innerlich.

„Sagst du mir jetzt was du planst, Wilson?"

Der Soldat zeigte auf George, Nick und Scotty, die auf der Wiese spielten. „Wir machen das, was Holden und Franklin vorhatten. Wir entführen die Kinder."

Einsetzt sah Shoemaker Wilson nach, als dieser mit gezogener Waffe zu den Kindern ritt.

XXX

Die Jury hatte nicht mal zwei Stunden gebraucht, dann kehrten sie von der Beratung zurück.

Tom und Adam schauten sich an. Beide sahen nicht sehr zuversichtlich aus. Simon hatte es vermieden, mit einem der Beiden zu sprechen. Sein Gesicht war ausdruckslos.  
Adam versuchte an dem Blick seines Vaters zu erkennen, was die Jury entschieden hatte. Aber wie auch Simon, vermied Ben mit Adam Blickkontakt aufzunehmen.  
Der Sprecher der Geschworenen erhob sich: „Wir, die Jury, haben einstimmig entschieden, dass der Beschuldigte, Simon Jenkins, des Mordes an dem Major schuldig ist."

Kein Zucken. Keine Bewegung. Nicht mal ein Wimpernschlag war bei Simon zu sehen. Adam sah mit offenem Mund zu seinem Vater. Das Schlucken von Tom war bis in die letzte Reihe zu hören. Alle fingen an, wild durcheinander zu sprechen, so dass der Richter erneut Gebrauch von seinem Hammer machen musste.

„Ruhe! … Ruhe!"

Als alle den ersten Schock verdaut hatten, ergriff der Richter wieder das Wort. „Ich danke Ihnen, meine Herren. Das Urteil wird morgen bei Sonnenaufgang vollstreckt. Tod durch den Strang." 


	138. Chapter 138

Es war ein letzter Versuch, das Unvermeidliche doch noch abzuwenden. Die Stimme hallte so laut durch den Saal, dass sogar der Richter vor Erstaunen eine Augenbraue anhob. „Ich bitte um Aufschub des Urteils."

Richter Richmond lehnte sich etwas vor und konnte sich ein kleines Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen. „Junger Mann, das Urteil ist verkündet. Die Verhandlung ist damit beendet."

„Ich weiß, .. ich weiß, … ich bitte ja nur darum, das Urteil nicht gleich morgen früh zu vollstrecken."  
Marc, der sich, wie auch die andern Geschworenen, bereits erhoben hatte, lachte laut los. „Tom, hast du deinem Sohn nicht beigebracht, was es heißt früh aufzustehen?"

Zwar hob der Richter seine Hand, was Jörn jedoch nicht davon abhielt sich gegen Marcs Anspielungen zu wehren. „Ich habe im Gegensatz zu manch Anderen hier eine sehr gute Erziehung genossen."

Der junge Anwalt richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Richter zu. „Der Ange .., der Verurteilte kann jederzeit Vater werden. Es ist nur noch eine Frage von Stunden oder wenigen Tagen. Ich bitte das Gericht darum, ihm die Möglichkeit zu geben, sein Kind wenigstens noch sehen zu können."

Abschätzend blickte der Vorsitzende zu Jenkins. Auch wenn alles gegen diesen Mann gesprochen hatte, war da eine kleine Stimme in seinem Kopf gewesen, die ihm zugeflüstert hatte, dass hier etwas ganz und gar nicht stimmte. Bis zum Schluss hatte er gehofft, dass der junge Anwalt noch mit einer Überraschung um die Ecke kommen würde, die der Sache eine positive Wendung gegeben hätte. „Ich gebe diesem Antrag statt."

„WIE BITTE?"

Marc war hinter der Geschworenenbank hervorgetreten und blickte fassungslos zwischen dem Richter und Jenkins hin und her. „Wie lange sollen wir denn warten? Monate? Oder bis diese Squaw erneut schwanger ist?"

Mit der Hand hielt der Sheriff Simon zurück, der einen Schritt nach vorne gemacht hatte.

„So wie ich Mr. Brookstone verstanden habe, sprechen wir hier nur von wenigen Tagen, oder habe ich da etwas falsch verstanden?"

„Nein, Euer Ehren. Frage Sie Mr. Ben Cartwright oder den Sheriff, wenn Sie mir nicht glauben wollen."

„Sheriff?"

Tom sah zu seinem Sohn und fragte sich, was dieser nur mit dem Aufschub erreichen wollte. Was könnte er in den verbleibenden Stunden schon herausfinden, was sie bis jetzt nicht gefunden hatten? So würde das Ganze doch nur noch schwerer für alle Beteiligten und insbesondere für ihn selbst werden. „Der Anwalt hat Recht. Die Frau von Mr. Jenkins kann jederzeit das Kind bekommen."

„Ja, das Dritte."

Beleidigt hatte Marc die Arme verschränkt. „Das spielt hier keine Rolle. Mr Burton, hier geht es um die menschliche Seite."

„Und wo war die, als dieser Indianer den Soldaten umgebracht hat?"

„Ich werde hier nicht mit Ihnen diskutieren, Mr. Burton. Das Urteil wird zwei Tage nach der Geburt des Kindes vollzogen."

Zur Bestätigung schlug der Richter zweimal mit dem Hammer auf den Tisch.

Jörn drehte sich mit einem triumphierenden Blick zu Jenkins, Tom und Adam. Die jedoch sahen alles andere als begeistert aus. Insbesondere Adam konnte sich nicht beherrschen und blaffte den Sohn seines Freundes an. „Damit wirst du das Unvermeidliche auch nicht verhindern und verbergen, dass du auf ganzer Linie versagt hast."

„Adam, …!"

Hoss hatte seinem Bruder die Hand auf die Schulter gelegt. Mit nur einer Bewegung hatte der sie jedoch wieder abgeschüttelt. „Ich werde mit Amarok nach Hause reiten und noch mit Koko und Pelipa sprechen."

„Warte doch auf Pa. Er wird sicher auch gleich nach Hause reiten."

Adam sah zu seinem Vater, der noch mit einigen der Geschworenen sprach. Ben musste den Blick von Adam gespürt haben. Er drehte den Kopf zu seinem Sohn. Ihre Blicke trafen sich, und Ben ahnte jetzt schon, dass das nächste Gespräch mit seinem Sohn nicht lange auf sich warten lassen würde und auch kein einfaches werden würde.

Adam unterbrach den Blickkontakt und setzte seinen Hut auf. „Er hat wichtigere Dinge zu tun. Ich werde JETZT mit Amarok gehen."

Hoss atmete aus. Die nächsten Tage würden für die gesamte Familie nicht einfach werden. So schlug er nun Simon auf den Rücken. „Dann komm. Ich bringe dich rüber. Dann kann Tom inzwischen sich mal umsehen, wie die Stimmung nach diesem Urteil in der Stadt ist."

Zwar ließ sich Simon nichts anmerken, aber dass jetzt Hoss ihn zurück in die Zelle bringen würde, damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Tom auszuschalten und anschließend zu fliehen, wäre schon nicht einfach geworden, aber Hoss …. das war so gut wie unmöglich. Dann musste er sich eben einen neuen Plan ausdenken. Auf keinen Fall würde er abwarten, bis die Schlinge um seinen Hals lag.

XXX

„Da sind ja unsere Ausreißer."

Yvette zeigte auf die drei Kinder, die auf der Wiese so in ihr Spiel vertieft waren, dass sie ihre Mütter erst bemerkten, als sie direkt vor ihnen standen.

Yvette hatte sich auf die Suche nach Scotty gemacht, als dieser nicht wie versprochen nach einer Stunde zurück war. Es sah schon den ganzen Vormittag nach Regen aus, und sie wollte nicht, dass sich ihr Sohn, wie viele andere im Moment, diese doch recht hartnäckige Erkältung einfing. Sie hatte natürlich erst bei Koko gesucht. Aber dort war auch schon Bridget, die nach George suchte, der einfach abgehauen war, nachdem ihm Bridget verboten hatte sich heute mit seinen Freunden zu treffen.  
So hatten sich die drei Frauen auf den Weg zur Wiese gemacht. Den bevorzugten Ort ihrer Söhne. Erschrocken hoben die Jungs die Köpfe, und George fing an zu stottern. „Ma …, … also."

Bridget hob die eine Hand. Mit der Anderen packte sie ihren Sprössling am Arm und zog ihn auf die Beine. „Es ist besser, wenn du jetzt nichts sagst."

Unverzüglich senkte George den Kopf. Scotty versuchte seine Mutter so unschuldig wie möglich anzusehen. „Habe ich etwa die Zeit verpasst?"

„Ich denke, dein Vater wird dir noch einmal sehr ausführlich erklären was eine Stunde bedeutet."

Der Gedanke an eine Ansage von seinem Vater ließ auch Scotty verstummen. Nur Nick sah seine Mutter fragend an. „Du hast es mir doch nicht verboten spielen zu gehen."

Lächelnd strich Koko ihrem Sohn übers Haar. „Das habe ich nicht. Aber ich wusste nicht, dass George und Scotty nicht den Tag mit dir verbringen sollten. Nun lass uns nach Hause gehen. Nikȟúŋši Aponi will auch zurück ins Dorf, und Enola und ich möchten so langsam Mittag essen."

Sie wollten sich gerade alle auf den Weg zu ihren Pferden machen, als vier Soldaten in vollem Galopp auf sie zuhielten.

XX

Shoemaker und Wilson ritten auf die Kinder zu, als ihr Plan ein jähes Ende fand. Wie aus dem Nichts tauchten Holden und Franklin auf. „Wo wollt ihr denn hin?"

Mit einem wütenden Gesicht stellte sich Holden mit seinem Pferd den beiden Soldaten in den Weg. Franklin gesellte sich zu ihm und grinste dreckig. „Sie wollten für uns die Arbeit übernehmen. Sieh, Wilson hat doch schon die Waffe in der Hand."

Holden blickte erst zu den Soldaten und dann zu den Kindern. „Dann wollen wir euch mal nicht aufhalten. Wenn wir die Drei nämlich erledigen, wird die Kleine sicher kein Wort mehr sagen, und wir haben genug Zeit uns nach Mexiko abzusetzen."

„Mexiko?"

Die Verwirrung war Wilson förmlich ins Gesicht geschrieben. „Wurde der Lehrer freigesprochen?"

Franklin und Holden tauschten Blicke aus. Sie hatten ja keine Ahnung was nach ihrer „Flucht" im Gerichtsaal passiert war, und was der junge Indianer alles erzählt hatte. Es war aber auch egal. Das Ganze war zu heiß geworden, und wahrscheinlich würde früher oder später die Wahrheit doch ans Licht kommen. „Das spielt keine Rolle. Wir haben unsere Pläne geändert, und ihr werdet uns helfen."

Natürlich ahnte Wilson sofort, wie die Hilfe aussehen würde. Zuerst sollten sie die Kinder für immer ruhig stellen, um Holden und Franklin genug Zeit zum Entkommen zu schaffen, und danach würde er mit Shoemaker den Kindern ins Jenseits folgen. Das war so sicher wie das Amen in der Kirche. Wilson war der Verzweiflung nahe. Sein so guter Plan war somit zunichte und ein Entkommen war nicht in Sicht.  
Holden wendete sein Pferd und wollte zu den Kindern reiten, als er von Franklin am Arm festgehalten wurde. Nickend zeigte er auf drei Reiter, die sich den Kindern näherten. Unverzüglich knurrte Holden los. Umso näher die Reiter jedoch kamen, umso mehr fing er an zu grinsen. „Franklin, das wird nicht einfach, aber trotzdem besser. Jetzt werden die kleinen Biester wenigstens nicht schreien."

Im Gegensatz zu Holden war Franklin noch sehr skeptisch. „Wir können das nicht hier auf der Wiese erledigen. Dieser Indianerstamm ist nicht weit weg."

Suchend blickte sich Holden um. Dann schnippte er mit den Fingern. „Erinnerst du dich an die Hütte? In der wir auf dem Weg nach Virginia City übernachtet haben?"

Angewidert verzog Franklin das Gesicht. „Hütte würde ich das nun nicht nennen."

„Für ein nettes Familiengrab gerade recht genug."

Behäbig nickte Franklin mit den Kopf. „Aber nicht für alle …" Holden wollte ihn schon unterbrechen, als Franklin dreckig lachte. „.. ich sehe da zwei schöne Skalps. Nicht viel, aber besser als nichts. Und wer weiß, was uns sonst noch auf dem Weg nach Mexiko über den Weg läuft."

Der Sergeant fing genauso an zu lachen wie Franklin. Dabei schlug er seinen Freund mit der flachen Hand gegen die Brust. „Ich liebe deine Art zu denken. Dann wollen wir nicht länger warten. In Mexiko werden starke Anführer gebraucht."

Lachend und mit den Colts in der Hand preschten sie auf die kleine Gruppe zu. Shoemaker und Wilson folgten ihnen, nachdem sie vielsagende Blicke ausgetauscht hatten. Wobei Shoemaker wieder ziemlich blass um die Nase war.

Die vier Soldaten brauchten kein Wort zu sagen. Yvette, Koko und Bridget ahnten sofort, dass diese nicht nur nach dem Weg fragen wollten. Die Frauen stellten sich schützend vor ihre Kinder.

„Ihr habt vor Soldaten Angst? Wir sind doch da um euch zu beschützen."

Grinsend war Holden aus dem Sattel gestiegen und hatte sich vor die Frauen gestellt.

„Wir können sehr gut auf uns alleine aufpassen. Dazu brauchen wir keine Soldaten."

Dichter trat Holden an Yvette ran. „Du hast für eine Frau ein sehr vorlautes Mundwerk."

„Weil ich die Wahrheit sage?"

Der Blick von Yvette verfinsterte sich. Solche Typen würden zum Glück niemals Gäste in ihrem Club sein. „Nimm deine Möchtegern-Männer und verschwinde. Auf diesem Land haben Soldaten nichts zu suchen."

Der Kopf von Yvette flog nach recht, als sie von Holden mit der flachen Hand ins Gesicht geschlagen wurde. Die Kinder schrien auf, und Koko hielt Yvette am Arm fest, damit sie jetzt nicht unüberlegt reagieren würde.

„Wir werden eine kurze Zeit miteinander verbringen, und da werde ich dir zeigen, wie sich eine Frau gegenüber einem Mann zu verhalten hat." Grob packte er Scotty am Arm. „Und der Junge wird mit mir reiten, damit du nicht auf dumme Gedanken kommst."

Holden zeigte nun mit der Waffe auf Bridget und Koko. „Und ihr solltet auch hübsch machen, was wir sagen, sonst …"  
Er richtete die Waffe gegen Scottys Kopf. „… peng ..!"

Lachend zog Holden den Jungen mit sich. Shoemaker fiel mehr oder weniger aus dem Sattel und stolperte einige Meter über die Wiese, bevor er mal wieder seinen Magen entleerte. Franklin verdrehte die Augen, und Wilson stieg aus dem Sattel um dem jungen Soldaten zu helfen. Erschrocken weiteten sich dann die Augen aller, als Shoemaker sich wieder aufrichtete und sich mit der Waffe in der Hand umdrehte. „Ich werde das nicht zulassen. Nicht noch mehr Morde. Die Kinder sind unschuldig wie auch der Lehrer."

Die Augen von Shoemaker stachen rot hervor. Sein Gesicht war weiß wie eine Wand. Seine Hand zitterte. Er war gar nicht in der Lage einen gezielten Schuss abzugeben. Holden lachte auf, zog seine Waffe herum und schoss. Mit einem Schrei rannte Wilson zu dem Jungen. Shoemakers Pupillen traten fast aus den Augenhöhlen hervor, und er hatte beide Hände vor seinen Bauch gelegt. Ohne auf Franklin oder Holden zu achten, rutschte Wilson die letzten Meter auf Knien zu dem Soldaten. Dann folgte ein zweiter Schuss der knapp an Wilsons Ohr vorbei ging. Geistesgegenwärtig ließ sich Wilson einfach auf Shoemaker fallen.  
Schulterzuckend steckte Holden seine Waffe zurück ins Holster. „Zwei Probleme weniger. Los, rauf auf die Pferde."

Franklin hielt seinen Vorgesetzten fest. „Was ist, wenn man die Beiden findet? Der Sheriff wird sich fragen, warum sie erschossen wurden, und wo wir sind. Unser Vorsprung wäre weg."

Lange musste Holden nicht überlegen. Er ging die wenigen Schritte zu Nick und riss ihm die Kette vom Hals. Achtlos warf er sie neben die Wilson und Shoemaker. „Sollen sie doch denken, die Indianer haben Rache genommen."

Laut lachend stieg er in den Sattel. Die Frauen mit den Kindern hatten keine andere Wahl. Sie mussten Holden und Franklin gehorchen, um das Leben der drei Jungs zu schützen.

XX

Enttäuscht und geschafft schloss Tom die Bürotür hinter sich zu. Hoss und Jörn standen am Schreibtisch und sprachen über das Urteil. Mit einer Tasse Kaffee setzte sich der Sheriff auf den Stuhl. Wenn es im Bereich des Möglichen liegen könnte, würde er zu Pelipa gehen und ihr sagen, sie sollte das Kind erst in zwanzig Jahren bekommen. „Es tut mir leid, Tom. Eventuell hätte ich das mit dem Bogen und den Pfeil doch erwähnen sollen."

Mit einem Auge schielte der Sheriff zu seinem Sohn. „Pfeil? Bogen?"

Jörn ließ sich auf den Stuhl vor dem Schreibtisch fallen. „Der Major wurde mit einem Pfeil getötet, aber wir haben doch keinen gefunden. So haben wir .. also ich .. überlegt wo er sein könnte und vor allem warum er nicht bei dem Soldaten war. Um es kurz zu machen, den Bogen habe ich im Tümpel in der Nähe der Wiese gefunden und den Pfeil …." Jörn sprach jetzt leiser, da sein Vater sich mit jedem Wort etwas mehr in seinem Stuhl vorgelehnt hatte. Wenn er jetzt hören würde, wo er den Pfeil gefunden hatte, würde er sich nicht mehr auf dem Stuhl halten können. „… habe ich bei Holden und Franklin im Zimmer gefunden."

„WAS!?"

Wie Jörn es nicht anders erwartet hatte, flog der Stuhl gegen die Wand hinter Tom, weil der Sheriff in die Höhe gesprungen war. „Warum hast du das nie erwähnt? Verdammt, Jörn, … ich muss Simon hängen, und du rückst mit so was mal eben nebenbei raus?"

„Tom, es hätte vor Gericht nichts geändert."

„NICHTS GEÄNDERT?"

Selten hatte Hoss den besten Freund seines Bruders mit so einer Wut gesehen. Er stellte sich zwischen Vater und Sohn und versuchte die Emotionen wieder zu beruhigen. „Jörn, bitte erzähl uns jetzt alles, was du weißt. Du bist nicht vor Gericht, also musst du dich an keine Regeln oder Absprachen halten."

An Hoss vorbei sah Jörn zu seinem Vater. Der wollte ihm, so wie er aussah, am liebsten an die Gurgel gehen. „Ich weiß, dass an dem Morgen Simon mit den Soldaten nicht alleine auf der Wiese war. Nootau war mit einigen Kindern aus der Stadt auch dort. Es kam zum Streit zwischen Nootau und den Soldaten. Simon ging dazwischen und Nootau wurde durch einen Schuss der Soldaten leicht verletzt. Simon hielt die Soldaten solange in Schach, bis die Kinder alle weg waren. Dann machte er sich auf den Weg zur Schule. Was dann auf der Wiese passiert ist, weiß er selber nicht. Aber weder er noch einer der Gosiute haben den Major getötet." Jörn zuckte mit den Schultern. Etwas hilflos sah er Hoss und seinen Vater an. „Auch wenn ich etwas von dem Bogen und den Pfeilen erzählt hätte. Es hätte Simon nicht geholfen."

Tom drückte sich an Hoss vorbei. „Nein, hätte es nicht. Aber wenn ich davon gewusst hätte, hätte ich den Soldaten etwas auf den Zahn fühlen können. Aber weißt du, was dein Schweigen eingebracht hat?"

Tom ließ seinem Sohn keine Zeit zum Antwort. „Dass die netten Herren jetzt einen großen Vorsprung haben. Ich habe mich die ganze Zeit gewundert, warum die Vier so plötzlich verschwunden waren. Warum auch immer, sie hatten Angst vor der Aussage von Nootau."

Beruhigend legte Hoss Jörn die Hand auf die Schulter. Es war dem jungen Anwalt anzusehen, dass er so langsam realisierte, dass das Ganze eine Nummer zu groß für ihn gewesen war. „Tom, was willst du jetzt machen? Auch wenn es danach aussieht, dass die eigentlichen Täter auf der Flucht sind, hilft das Simon noch nicht weiter."

Der Sheriff wanderte durch das Büro und überlegte. Er wollte Simon nicht ohne Aufsicht in der Zelle lassen. Steve war noch immer ans Bett gefesselt, und er alleine konnte sich nicht auf die Suche nach den Soldaten machen. Einen Suchtrupp zusammenstellen konnte er auch vergessen. Niemals würde er dessen Notwendigkeit erklären können. „Hoss, bitte reite deinem Bruder nach. Sag ihm was passiert ist. Er soll Tico mitbringen, und dann machen wir uns auf die Suche. Ich werde noch mit Pietro sprechen und schauen, wen ich sonst noch bekomme, ohne viel Staub aufzuwirbeln. Ich möchte, dass du dann hier bleibst und die Stadt ruhig hältst. Es wird sich keiner trauen irgendeinen Mist zu veranstalten, wenn du hier im Büro bist."

Hoss schnappte sich seinen Hut und hatte bereits die Hand am Türknauf. „Wir sollten darum beten, dass Simons Kind sich noch viel Zeit lässt."

Der Sheriff nickte ihm zu, blickte aber schon zu seinem Sohn. „Nun mach nicht so ein Gesicht. Irgendwie bekommen wir Simons Kopf schon aus der Schlinge. Wir müssen einfach."

XXX

Eigentlich hatte Adam vorgehabt noch zu Koko und Pelipa zu reiten. Amarok hatte ihm jedoch diesen Weg abgenommen. So wie es aussah, wollte der Häuptling persönlich mit Jenks Frau reden. Sicherlich würde er ihr das Angebot unterbreiten, wenn Simons Schicksal nicht eine überraschende Wendung nehmen sollte, dass sie mit den Kindern zurück ins Dorf kommen könnte. Adam gestand sich ein, dass er nicht böse war, dass er diesen Umweg nicht machen musste. Zuviel war in den letzten Wochen liegen geblieben, und Bridget würde sich über seine Unterstützung sicher freuen. Auch diese Nacht hatte sie nicht sehr viel Schlaf gefunden. Die Erkältungswelle war in diesem Jahr nicht nur recht früh über Nevada gekommen, sondern sie war auch recht hartnäckig.  
Vor seinem Haus stieg er aus dem Sattel und band sein Pferd fest. Er würde Chesmu darum bitten, es zu versorgen. Zu sehr war er mit den Gedanken noch bei dem Urteil und dass es einstimmig gewesen war. Natürlich war ihm klar, dass sich sein Vater an die Fakten halten musste, aber dass er trotzdem Jenks so etwas zutraute, erschütterte Adam doch ein wenig. Sein Vater hätte sich doch einfach enthalten können.  
Er öffnet die Tür und legte seinen Hut ab. Es war recht still, was ihn etwas wunderte. Es hatte wieder leicht angefangen zu regnen und normalerweise würde es bald Kaffee geben, und die Kinder bewegten sich gewöhnlich nicht auf Zehnspitzen durchs Haus. Chesmu saß auf dem Boden und flocht sich gerade ein neues Halfter für sein Pferd. Neisha und Cholette waren sicher oben in ihren Betten. Aiyana war bestimmt bei Winona. Er blickte sich um. Fehlten nur noch Clair und George. Ein kalter Schauer durchfuhr ihn bei dem Gedanken, was sein Sohn wohl heute wieder angestellt haben könnte.  
„Até! Endlich."

Adam sah zur Küchentür. Seine Tochter stand dort und sah etwas geschafft aus. „Mamà wollte eigentlich längst zurück sein."

Verwundert lief Adam zu ihr und blickte an ihr vorbei in die Küche. „Wo wollte sie denn noch hin?"

„George suchen. Obwohl Mamà ihm es verboten hatte zu Nick zu gehen, ist er einfach abgehauen. Sie wollte schnell zu Koko und ihn holen. Das war vor über zwei Stunden."

Adam richtete sich mehr auf. Natürlich kam es vor, dass Koko und Bridget mal die Zeit etwas vergaßen, aber nicht so lange und schon gar nicht im Moment. Nicht nur die Kleinen hatten sich erkältet, auch Henri lag seit zwei Tagen im Bett. Bridget würde deswegen niemals so lange fort bleiben. „Wollte sie eventuell noch woanders hin?"

Auch wenn diese Frage überflüssig war, hoffte Adam auf eine befriedigende Antwort. Er wollte sich gar nichts anderes vorstellen. „Nein. Sie wollte gleich zurück sein. Ich hatte schon überlegt, ob ich zur Ponderosa gehe und Onkel Joe frage, ob er nach ihr sucht."

Ganz langsam atmete Adam aus. Eine Gänsehaut bildete sich in seinen Nacken. Er brauchte sich nichts einzureden oder versuchen irgendeine logische Erklärung zu finden. Bridget war einer der zuverlässigsten Personen. Es musste etwas passiert sein, und seine Vermutung nahm feste Formen an, als er die zarte Stimme von Claire hörte. Ganz leise. Kaum wahrnehmbar. „Sie sind tot. Er hat sie geholt."

Eine gefährliche Ruhe breitete sich in Adam aus. Er fand Claire hinter dem großen Wohnzimmersessel. Sie hatte die Beine angezogen und die Arme drum gelegt. Ihre Augen waren rot vom vielen Weinen. Adam ging in die Knie. Leise sprach er mit ihr. „Wer hat sie geholt?"

Das kleine Mädchen biss die Lippen fest zusammen und schüttelte den Kopf. „Süße, du musst es mir sagen. Nur so kann ich Mami und George helfen."

Eine Flut von Tränen kullerte über Claires Gesicht. Ihre Stimme war so leise, dass Adam sich gehörig anstrengen musste um etwas zu verstehen. „Der böse Mann. Von der Wiese."

Die Wangenknochen von Adam zuckten. Saß vor ihm der Grund, warum Jenks schweigen musste? Hatte wohlmöglich sein Freund seinen eigenen Tod in Kauf genommen, um Claire zu beschützen. Die Gedanken rasten durch Adams Kopf. Gerade noch konnte er sich zurückhalten, um Claire nicht an den Schultern zu packen und sie zu schütteln. Sie sollte reden. Sagen was sie wusste. Sie war jedoch so verängstigt, dass sie dann wahrscheinlich keinen Ton mehr heraus bringen würde.

„Du warst mit Simon auf der Wiese, als der Soldat getötet wurde?"

Ganz langsam schüttelte Claire den Kopf. „Simon hat ihn nur gehauen. Er hat an der Stirn geblutet, aber hat geredet."

Mit krauser Stirn dachte Adam an den Tag zurück, als der Soldat getötet wurde. „Das war doch der Tag, an dem du mit George alleine zur Schule geritten bist?"

„George und Nick wollten sich nur schnell den Bogen von Nootau ansehen."  
Die Augen von Claire waren ganz groß. „Pa, du musst mir glauben, wir wollten gleich weiter. Wir wollten nicht zu spät kommen."

„Erzähl mir alles was passiert ist. Ich muss es wissen. Sonst kann ich Mama nicht finden."

Adam konnte eins und eins zusammen zählen. Die schnelle Flucht der Soldaten aus dem Gerichtssaal und das Verschwinden von Bridget und George. Das musste zusammenhängen.

Claire erzählte ihm alles, an das sie sich von diesem Tag auf der Wiese noch erinnern konnte. Aber danach war Adam der Zusammenhang noch nicht richtig klar.  
„Aber warum denkst du nun, dass die Soldaten schuld daran sind, dass Mama und George noch nicht zuhause sind?"

Die Stimme von Claire wurde wieder sehr zart und brüchig. Sie fing an zu zittern, und Adam setzte sich auf den Boden um sie in den Arm nehmen zu können. „Es kann dir nichts passieren. Ich bin bei dir."

Zärtlich strich er ihr über den Kopf. „Sie waren in der Schule und bei Tom vor dem Haus. Sie haben gesagt sie bringen Mama und Koko um. Und die Mama von Scotty, wenn wir etwas sagen."

Adam drückte seine Tochter fester an sich. Wenn der Soldat noch gelebt hatte, als Simon und die Kinder die Wiese verlassen haben, dann mussten die Soldaten ihren Vorgesetzten umgebracht haben. Warum sonst würden sie es Simon in die Schuhe schieben? Noch immer erschloss sich Adam nicht die ganze Geschichte, aber er hatte jetzt auch nicht die Zeit genauer darüber nachzudenken. Er musste Bridget und George finden und die Anderen warnen. Dann jedoch zögerte er. Was war, wenn er sich jetzt auf die Suche machte, und die Burschen würden in derselben Zeit versuchen, sich auch noch Claire zu schnappen? Kurzerhand nahm er sie auf den Arm und stand auf. „Ich werde mit Claire zu Lala Ben gehen. Er wird dann herkommen um auf euch aufzupassen, während ich nach George und eurer Mutter suche."  
Die zwei Großen nickten mit den Köpfen. Auch wenn man ihnen ansah, wie besorgt sie waren, konnte Adam sich auf sie verlassen. Mit Claire auf dem Arm machte er sich auf zu seinem Vater.

XXX

Adam hatte Joe zu Tico geschickt. Sie würden sich dann alle bei Koko treffen. Adam machte sich keine Hoffnung, dass Koko und Bridget fröhlich beim Tee saßen, und so machte er sich auf den Weg zu seinem speziellen Freund Mitch um ihn vor den Soldaten zu warnen. In vollem Galopp erreichte er die Ranch seines ehemaligen Schulkameraden. Der trat mit einem abfälligen Grinsen aus der Tür. „Bist du auf der Flucht? Kannst vergessen, dass ich dich verstecke."

Adam stieg nicht ab und wollte sich auch nicht auf eines ihrer üblichen verbalen Spiele einlassen. Er kam gleich zum Punkt. „Du solltest besser auf deinen Sohn und Yvette aufpassen. Ich weiß nicht wieso, aber irgendwas müssen die Kinder über den Mord an dem Major wissen. Die Soldaten haben den Kindern gedroht, ihre Mütter umzubringen, wenn sie etwas erzählen."

Augenblicklich veränderten sich die Gesichtszüge von Mitch, und Adam hatte sogar den Eindruck, dass er etwas blasser um die Nase geworden war. „Yvette wollte Scotty suchen. Sie ist seit über einer Stunde weg."

Adam kniff die Augen zusammen. Das konnte kein Zufall sein. Dann hörte er das laute Knurren des falschen Wolfs ganz tief in sich. Wenn die Kerle bereits Bridget und Yvette hatten, dann sicher auch Koko. „Du solltest deine Waffen holen. Auch Bridget ist mit George verschwunden."

Den Ausdruck, der nun in Mitchs Augen war, kannte Adam nur zu gut. Die Soldaten würden sich warm anziehen müssen, wenn die beiden Männer sie fanden.  
Mitch gab seinen Vormann Bescheid, und dass dieser sich auch um Isabelle kümmern sollte. Schweigend machten sich Mitch und Adam auf den Weg zu Koko.

XX

Hoss ritt so schnell er konnte. Er hatte gerade von seinem Vater gehört was passiert war, und dass sie sich alle bei Koko treffen wollten. Hoss hatte nur eines vor Augen. Er musste verhindern, dass die Soldaten Koko oder den Kindern etwas antun könnten. Seine Familie würde er beschützen und verteidigen. Und wenn es das Letzte war, was er tat. Er erreichte die Wiese und erkannte nicht nur die Pferde seiner Brüder. Tico und Mitch standen wie Joe und Adam um etwas herum. Wobei Mitch und Adam auf der Wiese bei etwas knieten. Das Herz von Hoss setzte kurz aus. Hatten sie Bridget gefunden? War etwas mit Koko? Er verlangte von seinem Pferd nochmals alles ab.

XX

Yvette, Koko und Bridget saßen mit ihren Kindern in der Ecke der Hütte auf dem Boden. Die halbe Strecke waren sie durch kaltes Flusswasser geritten, um ihre Spuren zu verwischen. Die drei Jungs sagten kein Wort. Die Angst war ihnen ins Gesicht geschrieben. Die Frauen jedoch versuchten, sich leise zu verständigen, wie sie hier rauskommen könnten. Dass die zwei Soldaten sie umbringen wollten, daraus machten sie kein Geheimnis. Sie wollten die Nacht hier in der Hütte verbringen und dann am nächsten Morgen weiter reiten. Sie rechneten nicht damit, dass sie schnell gefunden werden würden. Dazu lag die Hütte zu weit ab vom eigentlichen Weg.

Franklin saß mit seinem Messer in der Hand auf der Kante eines kleinen Tisches. Mit einem sehr durchdringenden und vielsagenden Blick musterte er Yvette. „Ich könnte schwören, dass ich dich schon mal irgendwo gesehen habe."

Yvette lachte. Es war jedoch kein nettes Lachen. „Dann wärst du jetzt nicht mehr am Leben. Solche Typen wie du kreuzen meinen Weg kein zweites Mal."

Holden lachte so laut los, dass sich Nick, George die Ohren zuhielten. Scotty klammerte sich stärker an Yvette. „Jetzt bekommst du auch ihr loses Mundwerk zu spüren, wie ich auf der Wiese."

Franklin fühlte sich sofort in seiner Eitelkeit gekränkt und stand auf. Zuerst schlug er wie Holden vorhin, Yvette mit der flachen Hand ins Gesicht. Dann zog er sie grob am Arm hoch und hielt ihr das Messer unter die Nase. „Mir wird schon einfallen, woher ich dich kenne, und in der Zeit überlege ich mir, ob ich dir zeigen sollte wie sich eine Frau gegenüber einem Mann verhalten sollte. Du wirst sehen, was für einen Spaß DAS macht, und dann lache ich."

„LASS MEINE MAMI IN RUHE ODER MEIN DAD BRINGT DICH UM."

Grob stieß Franklin Scotty zurück auf den Boden, als dieser aufgesprungen war, um seiner Mutter beizustehen. „Hat dir der Tritt auf der Wiese nicht gereicht? Hast du noch immer nicht verstanden, dass du Bengel die Klappe halten so …."

Weiter kam er nicht, da sein Kopf nach links flog. Yvette hatte ihm eine so kräftige Ohrfeige gegeben, dass seine Lippe aufgeplatzt war. Mit einer Hand packte Franklin den Hals von Yvette und presste sie gegen die Wand. Ganz dicht war er mit seinem Gesicht an ihrem. Seine Lippen berührten beinahe die von Yvette. „Willst du es jetzt schon zu spüren bekommen?"  
Ein wenig drückte er die Messerspitze in die Haut unter ihrem Kinn. „Vor deinem Sohn? Willst du das?"

Alles in Yvette schrie danach sich zu wehren. Zu kämpfen. Sie wollte nicht wieder erleben, wie ein Mann ihr gegenüber seine Macht ausleben wollte. Sie konnte es aber vor Scotty nicht tun. Wer weiß, was sich die zwei Soldaten noch einfallen lassen wollten. Die hatten nämlich lang und breit und mit sehr viel Stolz erzählt, was auf der Wiese an dem Morgen mit dem Major und Simon passiert war. Die Beiden fühlten sich so sicher, dass sie keine Angst hatten, dass die Frauen ihr Wissen jemals mit einem Sheriff teilen könnten.  
Bitter lachte Franklin. „Ich werde warten, bis die kleinen Pratzen schlafen. Dann werde ich mir aussuchen, mit welcher von euch ich zuerst meinen Spaß haben werde. Die Nacht ist lang, und wir haben viel Zeit."

„Ja, aber zuerst können sie uns zeigen, was eine gute Mutti um diese Zeit schon längst fertig haben sollte."

Holden warf Koko eine Büchse zu und fuhr sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen. Die Frauen wussten nicht, ob er sich auf das Essen freute, oder auf das, was die beiden Männer noch in der Nacht vorhatten.  
Langsam erhob sich Koko, und Bridget legte den Arm um Nick. Vielleicht würde sie ja beim Kochen etwas finden, was sie später als Waffe nutzen könnten. Denn alle Drei waren sich einig. Kampflos würden sie sich ihrem Schicksal nicht ergeben.

XX

Als Mitch und Adam die Wiese erreicht hatten, sahen sie schon Joe und Tico. Beide knieten neben etwas. Als sie näher kamen, erkannten sie die zwei Soldaten. Adam war sofort aus dem Sattel. „Ich hoffe, ihr habt sie am Leben gelassen!"

Joe trat zur Seite, damit sein Bruder einen genaueren Blick auf die Beiden werfen konnte. Shoemaker lag am Boden mit einer hässlichen Bauchwunde. Er war bewusstlos. Wilson saß auf der nassen Wiese und trank gerade einen Schluck aus Ticos Flasche. „Wir haben sie hier gefunden. Der Junge war schon verletzt."

Adam forderte Tico nicht auf weiter zu sprechen. Er nahm dem Soldaten die Flasche ab und kniete sich vor ihn hin. Mitch tat es ihm nach. Mit der Hand an der Waffe. „Du erzählst uns sofort, wo die Frauen und Kinder sind."

Schluckend sah Wilson erst Adam und dann Mitch an. Er kannte diesen Blick. Diese zwei Männer würden sonst was tun, um an die Wahrheit zu gelangen. Auch wenn es nicht im Sinne des Gesetzes war. „Holden und Franklin haben sie. Alle sechs. Ich wollte sie beschützen, aber …"

„Lüg nicht. Ihr wolltet sie umbringen."

Mitch hatte Wilson am Kragen gegriffen und zu sich gezogen. Mit der anderen Hand hielt er ihm den Colt vors Gesicht. „Mitch, du kannst ihn später umbringen. Jetzt soll er reden."

Adams Tonfall war so kalt wie der Ausdruck seiner Augen. Sie hatten sie also bis auf Claire alle bekommen. „Und du solltest reden. Mitch hat schon mehr Kerle auf dem Gewissen als ich zählen kann."

Kurz sah Mitch zu ihm rüber und verzog das Gesicht. Dann jedoch verstärkte er den Griff an Wilsons Kragen.  
Der Regen wurde immer stärker und das Wasser floss an Adams Hut herab. Er widerstand dem Bedürfnis, sich ständig mit der Hand eine bessere Sicht zu verschaffen. Die ganze Zeit fixierte er nur Wilson. Der immer kleiner in der Hand von Mitch wurde.  
Mit einem Mal war Hoss neben ihm, und bevor Mitch etwas machen konnte, hatte Adams Bruder Wilson schon auf die Füße gerissen. „DU SAGST MIR SOFORT WO MEINE FRAU UND MEIN SOHN IST!"

Laut schrie Wilson auf, so sehr hatte er sich erschrocken. Und jetzt erst recht rutschte ihm sein Herz in die Hose. Wenn die beiden anderen Männer schon diesen besonderen Blick hatten, war der von diesem Riesen vor sich bereits sein Todesurteil. Wie gebannt sah er auf die Kette des Indianerjungen, die Hoss in der Hand hielt. „I..I..Ich .., es waren Holden und Franklin …, w..w.. wir wollten helfen, aber …"

„WO SIND SIE?"

Hoss schüttelte den Soldaten, der in seinen Händen wie eine Puppe wirkte. „Sie .. sie wolllllten zu einer Hütte, .. etwa sieben Meilen von hier. In einem Wald . Sie ist ziemlich versteckt, … wir hatten da über…"

Unsanft landete Wilson auf seinem Hinterteil in einer Matschpfütze, nachdem ihn Hoss sehr unsanft von sich weggeschubst hatte. „Ich kenne die Hütte."

„Wir sollten den Jungen in die Stadt bringen. Auch wenn es nicht gut aussieht, sollte er noch zu einem Arzt."

Alle sahen zum Vormann der Ponderosa. Er schien, dass er der Einzige war, der im Moment klar denken konnte. „Das schafft er nie. Das ist zu weit."

Flehend sah Wilson die Männer an, die um ihn herumstanden. „Er ist ein guter Junge. Sie müssen mir das glauben. Er hat es nicht verdient zu sterben."

Adam überlegte hin und her. Dann trat die Vernunft bei ihm wieder in den Vordergrund. „Joe, bring die Zwei zur Ponderosa. Nicht zu mir. Ich will nicht, dass Claire sie sieht. Tico, du reitest in die Stadt und holst den Doc und sagst Tom Bescheid, was passiert ist."

Tico schwang sich in den Sattel. „Ja, Sir."

„Adam, ich kann sie nicht beide auf mein Pferd nehmen."

Schulterzuckend stand Joe vor ihm. „Ich reite schnell zur Farm und hole dir eins zweites. Das muss reichen. Einen Wagen einzuspannen wurde zu lange dauern."

Hoss war bereits auf dem Weg zu seinem Pferd, und zähneknirschend versorgte kurz darauf Mitch den angeschossenen Shoemaker.

XX

Hoss, Adam und Mitch sahen Joe und Wilson hinterher, die mit Shoemaker zur Ponderosa ritten. Adam hatte die Zügel seines Pferdes in der Hand und wandte sich den beiden Anderen zu. „Ich weiß, an welche Hütte du denkst, Hoss. Es gibt aber noch eine Andere, auf die die Beschreibung passen könnte."

„Du meinst die am Wild Mountain?"

Adam nickte Mitch zu und sah dabei in die Richtung, in die sie gleich reiten würden. Hoss stand bei seinem Pferd und dachte nach. Es war mehr ein Brummen, als er sprach. „Die Hütten liegen weit voneinander entfernt, und bei dem Wetter werden wir keine brauchbaren Spuren mehr finden."

Mit einer Selbstkontrolle, die sogar Mitch etwas beunruhigte, stieg Adam in den Sattel. „Wir werden uns auf keinen Fall trennen. Wir reiten runter bis zum Fluss. Dort entscheiden wir dann, welche Hütte wir uns zuerst vornehmen, und wir werden auf keinen Fall bis morgen warten. Wenn es nötig sein sollte, reiten wir die Nacht durch."

Weder Hoss noch Mitch widersprachen. Die drei Männer ritten los. Jeder, der sie jetzt sah, konnte ahnen, dass sie auf einer Mission waren, bei der sie keine Kompromisse eingehen würden.

XXX

Tom ritt wie der Teufel. Erst zur Ponderosa und dann zu der Hütte. Er hatte sich diese genau beschreiben lassen. Er wollte nicht zu der Falschen reiten und dann eventuell zu spät kommen. Er traute Hoss, Adam und Mitch alles zu. Und wenn sie die zwei Soldaten aus den Weg geräumt hatten, würden sich wahrscheinlich Adam und Mitch noch an die Gurgel gehen. Dass er jemals wieder einen ruhigen Abend mit Sybil verbringen würde, daran glaubte der Sheriff nicht mehr.

XXX

Es war früh am Morgen als Hoss, Adam und Mitch die Hütte erreichten. Sie waren natürlich zuerst zur Falschen geritten. Wie so oft lagen sich anschließend Mitch und Adam in den Haaren, sodass es kurz vor einer handfesten Schlägerei stand. Hoss überlegte nicht lange. Mit einem gezielten Schlag holte er Adam von den Beinen und schubste Mitch gegen den nächsten Baum. Danach hatten sich die beiden Kindsköpfe soweit beruhigt, dass sie sich auf den Weg machen konnten, um die andere Hütte vor Sonnenaufgang zu erreichen. Jetzt lagen sie hinter einem Busch versteckt und besprachen das weitere Vorgehen. „Ich erkenne nur Yvettes und Scottys Pferd, die beiden anderen kenne ich nicht."

„Die gehören Bridget und George."

Hoss hatte sich zwischen die beiden Streithähnen gelegt. Er wollte nicht, dass ihr Versteck verraten würde, nur weil die Zwei sich mal wieder nicht unter Kontrolle hatten. „Vielleicht sind die Anderen hinter der Hütte. Adam, was wollen wir jetzt machen?"

Hoss sah nach links zu seinem Bruder. Der schaute starr zur Hütte, als wenn sein Blick reichen würde, damit die zwei Soldaten aufgeben würden. „Einer von uns könnte sich mal um die Hütte schleichen. Vielleicht sehen wir auch was drin vor sich geht."

„Ich mach das."

Bevor Hoss oder Adam widersprechen konnten, war Mitch aufgestanden und lief geduckt und im Schutz der Bäume näher an die Hütte.

Mit einem Mal wurde es taghell. Die Pferde, die vor der Hütte angebunden waren stiegen panisch in die Höhe.

Hoss und Adam kamen aus ihrer Deckung und liefen einige Schritte auf die Hütte zu. Die Hand schützend vor den Augen.

„SCOTTY .. !"

Mitch hatte sein Gewehr fallen lassen und rannte hinter dem Baum vor. Fassungslos blieb er dann, wie auch die zwei Brüder, vor der brennen Hütte stehen. Sie zuckten zusammen als die ersten Fenster mit einem lauten Knall zerbarsten.

„Ich muss da rein."

Erst noch langsam. Dann immer schneller wurden Adams Schritte. Kurz bevor er losrannte wurde er von hinten umgerissen. Tom lag auf ihn. „Du kannst da nichts mehr machen, Buddy."


	139. Chapter 139

Koko musste sich zusammenreißen. Holden stand beim Kochen direkt neben ihr und klopfte beständig mit den Finger auf die kleine Ablage neben dem Herd. Es gab einige Sachen in der Küche, die sie sehr gut für eine Flucht gebrauchen könnten oder um sich gegen Angriffe jeglicher Art von Holden und Franklin zu wehren. Bisher ergab sich aber für Koko keine Gelegenheit, irgendetwas davon in ihrem Ärmel verschwinden lassen zu können. Die Kinder verhielten sich zum Glück ruhig und saßen ganz dicht bei Bridget und Yvette.  
Auch Franklin wirkte nun etwas ruhiger und saß auf einem Stuhl und starrte vor sich hin. Koko wusste, die Zeit spielte für sie. Hoss, Adam und sicherlich auch Mitch würden schon längst auf der Suche nach ihnen sein. Desweitern würden die zwei anderen Soldaten mitten auf der Wiese nicht lange unentdeckt bleiben. Und mit etwas Glück war noch einer von ihnen so lange am Leben, dass er sagen konnte, wohin Franklin und Holden geflüchtet waren. Koko konnte und wollte sich nicht vorstellen, dass ihr Leben in dieser Nacht in dieser Hütte enden würde. Ihr Blick fiel nach draußen. Der Regen wurde immer stärker. Auch Holden sah zum Fenster und ließ seinem Unmut freien Lauf, indem er so laut fluchte, dass Koko, die sonst nicht sehr verlegen war, kurz davor stand, den Soldaten zu ermahnen, dass die Kinder ihn hören könnten. Und mit einem Mal bot sich Koko die Chance. Holden stieß gegen den Stuhl von Franklin und zeigt nach draußen. „Das Wetter wird immer schlimmer. Wenn wir über den Fluss wollen, sollten wir nicht bis morgen warten. Dann könnte es zu spät sein, und was das bedeutet, weißt du genau."

Das hässliche Lachen von Franklin verursachte bei Koko eine Gänsehaut. Kurz hielt sie inne, aber dann versteckte sie schnell das kleine Messer in ihrem linken Ärmel. „Du machst dir schon wieder in die Hose, Holden. Wie konntest du nur solange in der Armee überleben, wenn du ständig solche Angst hast?"

Franklin wurde so heftig von Holden am Kragen gepackt und nach oben gezogen, dass dieser schlucken musste. Das Gesicht von Holden war mehr eine Fratze. Ganz dicht zog er Franklin zu sich. Tröpfchen seines Speichels sammelten sich auf Franklins Wange. Die gesamte Wut legte sich in die Stimme des Soldaten. „Mein ganzes Leben wurde auf dieser Wiese zunichte gemacht. Ich kannte nichts anderes als die Armee, und nun bin ich ein Deserteur. Ich muss aus meinem Land fliehen, um nicht gehängt zu werden. Ich kann nicht mal zu den verfluchten Konföderierten überlaufen. Ich habe keine Angst, aber ich will leben, und wenn wir nicht über den Fluss kommen, ist die Gefahr, dass sie uns erwischen recht groß."

„Das Risiko im Dunklen über das Wasser zu kommen ist auch hoch."

Langsam ließ der Sergeant Franklin los. „Besser ertrinken, als vor einem Militärgericht zu landen."

Franklin lief zur Tür und öffnete sie. Deutlich war das Prasseln des Regens zu hören. Der Wind nahm immer mehr zu. „Was machen wir mit den Frauen und Kindern?"

Auch Holden kam zur Tür. „Die werden dann eben heute Nacht schon sterben. Wir nehmen nur die Indianer mit. Wir brauchen das Geld und nehmen uns den Skalp erst, wenn es nicht mehr anders geht. Zu gut erinnere ich an den Gestank beim letzten Mal, und dass wir sämtliche Kojoten im Umkreis von fünfzig Meilen bei uns hatten."

Die Kinder schrien leise auf, als Holden sich umdrehte und dermaßen gegen den Stuhl trat, dass dieser gegen die Wand flog. „Verdammter Mist! Warum habe ich dich nicht auf der Wiese aufgehalten?"

„Weil du endlich Leutnant werden wolltest, und ohne mich hättest du noch ewig warten müssen."

Selbstgefällig stand Franklin in der offenen Tür. Holden fuhr herum und zeigte mit der geballten Faust auf ihn. „Ohne dich hätte ich es aber irgendwann geschafft. Jetzt jedoch kann ich nur noch offen, dass ich in den nächsten Wochen noch am Leben bin."

Lachend stieß sich der Soldat von der Tür ab. „Warum solltest du das nicht sein?"

Franklin fing an, die einzelnen Schränken zu durchsuchen. „Vertrau mir einfach. Ich bin bisher jedes Mal entkommen."

Abfällig knallte der Sergeant die Tür zu und beobachtete Franklin. „Ich möchte nicht wissen was, beziehungsweise wie viele, du bereits auf dem Kerbholz hast. Was suchst du eigentlich?"

Unbeirrt suchte Franklin weiter die Hütte ab. „Ist auch besser, wenn du das nicht weißt. Das würde dann wieder mit deinem übertriebenen Armeekodex kollidieren."

Triumphierend hielt Franklin einige Öllampen in der Hand. „So etwas suche ich."

Genervt setzte sich Holden auf den Rand des Tisches. „Und wozu?"

Mit aufgeblasenen Backen blickte Franklin an die Decke. „Du und Leutnant ….! Wie willst du das Kommando über eine Schlacht haben wollen, wenn du nicht mal in der Lage bist einen Fluchtplan auszuarbeiten?"

Franklin ignorierte das Knurren seines Vorgesetzten. „Natürlich könnten wir sie alle gleich hier und jetzt erschießen, aber wer weiß wofür wir unsere Patronen auf der Flucht noch brauchen. Wir könnten ihnen auch den Hals durchschneiden, aber wenn wir in eine Stadt kommen und aussehen, als wenn wir gerade eine Horde Schweine geschlachtet hätten, wäre das auch nicht von Vorteil. Also werden wir es den Süßen so warm wie möglich machen."

Nachdenklich schaute Holden auf die Öllampen und dann auf ihre Geiseln. „Das Feuer würde man sicher meilenweit sehen in der Nacht."

Stöhnend stellte Franklin die ersten Lampen auf den Tisch. „Meinst du, ich bin so blöd? Warte ab. Ich mache das nicht zum ersten Mal, und das Schöne ist, man wird denken, es war ein Unfall. Die Fesseln verbrennen nämlich auch."

Lachend suchte er nach weiteren Lampen und Kanistern, während die Kinder sich ängstlich an Yvette und Bridget klammerten. Koko stand am Herd und hatte die Luft angehalten. Sie mussten sich schnell eine Lösung einfallen lassen.

XX

Fluchend kämpfte sich Tom durch den Regen. Er kam nicht so schnell voran, wie er das gerne gewollt hätte. Wegen der Wolken konnte er nicht mal das Mondlicht für sich nutzen. Der Sheriff kannte zwar den Weg, aber er musste höllisch aufpassen. Der Boden war durch den Regen so aufgeweicht, dass ständig die Gefahr bestand, dass sein Pferd ausrutschen würde. Spuren der flüchtenden Soldaten oder von Adam, Hoss und Mitch konnte er auch nicht erkennen. Tom hoffte nur, dass er nicht zu spät kommen würde. Franklin und Holden traute er alles zu. Warum hatte Jörn ihn nur nicht früher eingeweiht? Irgendwie hätten sie die Soldaten schon zum Reden gebracht.

Mit einem Mal wurde das Pferd von Tom unruhig. Er hielt an und versuchte etwas durch den Regen hindurch zu erkennen oder zu hören. Angestrengt legte er den Kopf schief. Es war jedoch unmöglich, etwas zu erkennen oder anderes zu hören als den Regen und den Wind. Immer noch völlig auf seine Umgebung konzentriert stieg Tom langsam aus dem Sattel. Er nahm die Zügel in die Hand und bewegte sich langsam vorwärts. Neben dem Regen war nur das leise Schmatzen des schlammigen Bodens unter seinen Stiefeln zu hören. Irgendetwas lag aber in der Luft, dass merkte nun nicht nur das Pferd des Sheriffs. Dann blieb Tom stehen. Nahm den Hut ab und legte den Kopf schief. Da war ein Geräusch, das nicht zu Regen und Wind passte. Die Augen zu kleinen Schlitzen zusammengekniffen versuchte er alle anderen Geräusche auszublenden. Ganz allmählich hatte er ein Bild vor Augen. Es war der Fluss, der rechts von ihm lag. Das Rauschen war durch den Regen stärker als gewöhnlich, aber da war noch ein anderes Geräusch. Er ließ die Zügel los und schlich sich im Schutze der Dunkelheit und der Bäume zum Wasser. Aber auch dort war kaum etwas zu erkennen. Wieder legte er den Kopf schief und lauschte. Dann hörte er es immer deutlicher. Leise Stimme und das leise Schnauben von Pferden. Jemand ritt gegen den Strom im Fluss. Soweit es ging näherte sich Tom dem Ufer. Dann kniete er sich hin um sich schlussendlich flach auf den Bauch zu legen. Nun würde man ihn sehr schwer im Dunklen erkennen. Die Reiter kamen immer näher. Dann hörte er die Stimme deutlicher. „Mir ist kalt, Mama."

Holden drehte sich im Sattel um. „Sag deinem Sohn, er soll die Klappe halten. Sonst übernehme ich das."

Koko strich sanft mit ihrer Hand über Nicks Wange, der vor ihr auf dem Pferd saß. „Alles wird gut. Papa sucht uns schon und wird bald bei uns sein."

„HEY! Rede so, dass wir es auch verstehen."

Wütend hob Franklin sein Messer hoch und hielt es in Richtung Koko. Die jedoch lächelte und flüsterte ihrem Sohn weiter in der Sprache der Gosiute tröstende Worte ins Ohr. Sie drückte ihn etwas fester an sich, um ihm so mehr Körperwärme zukommen zu lassen.  
Holden zischte jetzt Franklin an. „Verdammt, brüll hier nicht so rum."

„Wer soll uns schon in dieser verlassenen Gegend hören? Bei dem Wetter suchen sie sicher nicht in der Nacht nach uns."

Missbilligend ließ sich Holden etwas zurückfallen, so dass er nun direkt neben Franklin ritt. „Was ist, wenn dein Plan nicht aufgeht und die Hütte nicht ein Opfer der Flammen wird? Dann haben wir dort vier perfekte Zeugen hinterlassen."

„Das hat immer funktioniert. Sobald eine der Kerze abgebrannt ist, werden sich die Lappen

mit einem schönen lauten 'WUMM' entzünden. Ich mache das nicht zum ersten Mal. Das ist wie eine kleine Explosion. Funktioniert immer."

„Hoffen wir mal."

„Mach du dir mal lieber Gedanken, was wir mit all dem vielen Geld in Mexiko anfangen wollen."

„Über den Banküberfall müssen wir noch reden. Ich den…."

Mehr konnte Tom nicht hören. Die Vier waren an ihm vorbeigeritten ohne ihn zu bemerken. Der Sheriff musste nicht lange überlegen. Alleine würde er im Dunkeln die zwei nicht überwältigen können. Und wenn er es richtig verstanden hatte, waren Bridget und Yvette noch in der Hütte mit den Kindern. Keine fünf Minuten später saß er wieder auf seinem Pferd um weiter zur Hütte zu reiten. Tom hoffte er würde nicht zu spät kommen. Das was er gehört hatte, reichte aus um sich das Schlimmste vorzustellen.

XXX

Ängstlich klammerte sich George an seine Mutter, als Franklin anfing in der Hütte mit Öl getränkte Lappen zu verteilen. Hier und da schüttete er das Öl direkt auf den Boden oder das Inventar. Das Essen, was Koko zubereiten sollte, war vergessen. Die Soldaten wollten nur los, bevor der Regen sich noch zu einem richtigen Unwetter entwickeln würde. Koko kam jedoch nicht dazu, das Messer an Bridget oder Yvette in einem unbemerkten Moment weiterzureichen. Holden hatte ihr den Befehl gegeben in der kleinen Küchennische zu bleiben. Lediglich Nick hatte er erlaubt, zu seiner Mutter zu gehen. Machtlos musste Hoss' Frau mit ansehen, wie ihre Freundin und Yvette mit den Kindern auf Stühle gesetzt und gefesselt wurden.  
George war nur noch am Zittern. Vor Müdigkeit und Angst. Die ersten Tränen kullerten über sein Gesicht, als die Soldaten mit Nick und Koko die Hütten verließen. Auch Scotty sah ängstlich zur Tür und dann zu den Kerzen. „Mami, müssen wir nun sterben. Wie meine richtige Mutter?"

Holden hatte die Kinder auf dem Schoß der Mütter festgebunden. Sie hatten jedoch nicht die Gelegenheit, ihre Kinder mit den Händen zu berühren um sie zu beruhigen. Sie reichten gerade mal mit dem Mund an deren Köpfe, um diesen zart zu küssen. „Dein Dad wird uns schon suchen. Mit Nicks und Georges Vätern."

„Ich habe Angst."

Es gab nicht viel, was Yvette darauf erwidern konnte. Sie gab ihrem Sohn noch einen Kuss. „Ich weiß, mein Sohn. Ich bin aber bei dir."

George presste sich stärker an seine Mutter. „Mami, tut es weh, wenn man stirbt?"

Die Frauen sahen zu den Kerzen. In spätestens einer Stunde war die erste sicher soweit abgebrannt, dass sie die ersten Lappen entzünden würden. Die Soldaten waren schlau genug gewesen, die Kerzen soweit weg zu stellen, dass sie keine Gelegenheit hätten, die kleinen Flammen irgendwie zu löschen. Bridget wollte ihren Sohn nicht belügen, aber sie wusste auch nicht was sie ihm jetzt für eine Antwort geben sollte. „Ich glaube daran, dass uns eure Väter finden werden."

Geschafft ließ George den Kopf hängen. Dann jedoch schaute er wie erstarrt zur Tür. „Und was ist mit Nick?"

Wie gebannt sahen alle nun auf die Tür. Ganz leise war die Stimme von Bridget nun. „Onkel Hoss wird sie finden auch daran glaube ich."

Eine gespenstische Stille trat ein und alle hingen ihren Gedanken nach.

XX

Etwas zu laut wieherte das Pferd von Tom. Schnell versuchte der Sheriff es zu beruhigen. Er hatte die Hütte gefunden. Vor der Tür standen die Pferde von Bridget und Yvette. Die Hütte selber lag im Dunklen. Nur schwach konnte er das Schimmern von Kerzen erkennen. Eigentlich brauchte er sich nicht so anzuschleichen. Es dürften sich ja nur die Frauen und Kinder in der Hütte befinden. Die Soldaten waren sicher nicht wieder umgekehrt. Er band sein Pferd im Schutze einiger Bäume an. Geduckt lief er zu einem der Fenster. Vorsichtig schaute er ins Innere und erschauderte. Schemenhaft erkannte er Yvette und dann auch Scotty. Aber noch etwas anderes sah er. Kerzen, die fast herunter gebrannt waren. Mit dem, was er am Fluss gehört hatte, konnte er sich so einiges ausmalen.

Der Sheriff hatte die Hand bereits am Türknauf, als er stoppte. Was hatte Franklin gesagt, er hatte so etwas nicht zum ersten Mal getan? Zudem waren die Beiden Soldaten. Sie würden auf jeden Fall auf Nummer sicher gehen. Tom kehrte zu einem der Fenster zurück und schaute wieder in die Hütte. Vor diesem Fenster konnte er keine Kerze erkennen, aber vor der Tür schimmerte etwas ganz leicht. Was sich aber direkt unter dem Fenster befand, konnte er nicht erkennen. Er musste es aber riskieren. Er zog seine Jacke aus, wickelte sie sich um die Hand und schlug dann das Fenster ein. Als nichts passierte, außer dass die Kinder vor Schreck aufgeschrien hatten, entfernte er die restlichen Teile des Fensters. „Keine Angst! Ich bin es. Ich werde euch gleich befreien."

„TOM!"

Mit Erleichterung hatten Bridget und Yvette seinen Namen gerufen. „Tom, pass auf! Die Kerle haben überall getränkte Lappen mit Öl verteilt. Ein Funken und es bricht ein Feuer aus."

Mit dem Kopf hatte Yvette auf einige der Kerzen gezeigt. Ganz vorsichtig stieg Tom durch das Fenster. „Ich weiß."

Wenig neben ihm befand sich eine der Kerzen. In der ganzen Hütten waren sie verteilt und auch direkt an der Tür. Hätte er diese aufgestoßen, wäre die Hütte in die Luft geflogen. Ein ganz unangenehmer Geruch lag in der Luft, und Tom fragte sich, wie die Frauen und Kinder das nur ausgehalten hatten. Einige Kerzen standen so dicht, dass Tom Schwierigkeiten haben würde sie gefahrlos auszupusten. So konzentrierte sich der Sheriff darauf, die Geiseln zu befreien. Immer mit einem Blick auf die Kerzen. Einige von ihnen war schon bedrohlich weit abgebrannt. Mit dem Messer schnitt Tom zuerst die Fesseln von Bridget und George durch. „Bleibt erst einmal sitzen. Nicht das etwas aus Versehen umkippt. Ich weiß nicht was für Fallen die Zwei noch gelegt haben."

Yvette zuckte etwas, als der Sheriff ihre Fesseln durchschnitt. „Sie haben das Lampenöl überall verteilt. Auch in den Schränken haben sie Kerzen versteckt."

Mitchs Frau zeigte auf einige der Küchenschränke. „Verdammt, wie soll ich die alle ausbekommen?"

Bridget nahm George auf den Arm. „Wir müssen durch das Fenster, Tom. Genauso wie du auch."

Tom schaute sich um. Am Fenster waren noch so viele scharfe Kanten. Er hatte Angst, dass sich jemand daran schneiden könnte. Aber was blieb ihnen anderes übrig. Mit einem beherzten Griff schnappte er sich Scotty und ging mit ihm zum Fenster. Vorsichtig hob er ihn aus dem Fenster. „Lauf so schnell du kannst zu den Bäumen. Dort steht mein Pferd. Versteck dich da."

„Mama, …!"

Mitchs Sohn streckte seine Hände zu Yvette, die noch in der Hütte war. „Ich bin gleich bei dir, Scotty. Mach jetzt was der Sheriff dir sagt."

Schluckend rannte Scotty zu den Bäumen. Tom wandte sich Bridget zu und nahm ihr George ab und half auch ihm beim Hinausklettern. „Jetzt du, Yvette. Sei bitte vorsichtig, Die Kanten sind sehr scharf."

„Keine Sorge, Sheriff, das ist nicht das erste Fenster aus dem ich schleiche."

„Davon will ich nichts wissen."

Als Tom ein lautes Reißen hörte, zog er unweigerlich die Augen zusammen. Er wollte nicht wissen, wo sich Yvette sicherlich geschnitten hatte. Danach reichte er Bridget die Hand. „Schaffst du das?"

„Tom …, ich bin kein Püppchen."

„Aber auch keine Frau, die normalweise aus dem Fenster steigen muss."

Zwar stützte sich Bridget an der Schulter des Freundes ihres Mannes ab, aber erst nach zwei Anläufen hatte auch sie es geschafft aus dem Fenster zu kommen. Tom machte sich daran auch aus der Hütte zu fliehen. An die Pferde, die noch davor standen, dachte keiner mehr in diesem Moment. Sie waren nur glücklich und erleichtert, als sie alle bei Toms Pferd standen. Bridget umarmte den Familenfreund. „Danke, Tom. Dich hat der Himmel geschickt, aber woher ..?"

„Von den anderen Soldaten."

Auch im Dunklen konnte man sehen wie überrascht Yvette über diese Information war. „Sie leben noch?"

„Mehr oder weniger. Es hatte aber gereicht, uns zu sagen, was auf der Wiese passiert ist, und wo ihr seid."

Bridget schaute sich um. „Und wo sind Adam und Hoss?"

„Ich gehe davon aus, dass sie bereits auf dem Weg hierher sind. Ich schlage auch vor, dass wir uns ein etwas trockeneres Plätzchen suchen und im Schutz der Bäume warten bis es hell ist. Dann gehen wir nach Hause. Die Jungs sind zu geschafft, und der Weg wird nicht einfach sein."

Die Frauen gaben ihm Recht, und sie suchten sich einen ein Stück von der Hütte entfernten Platz zum Nächtigen. Tom breitete seine Decke auf dem Boden aus und die Bäume sorgten dafür, dass sie durch den Regen nicht noch nasser wurden. Es dauerte nicht lange, und die Jungs waren auf den Beinen von Yvette und Bridget eingeschlafen. Auch den Erwachsenen fielen immer wieder die Augen zu. Sie schreckten erst auf, als ein lauter Knall ertönte und durch die Bäume Flammen zu sehen waren. Tom sprang auf und gab den Frauen Zeichen zu warten. So schnell er konnte rannte er zurück zur Hütte. Wahrscheinlich war eine der Kerze weit genug abgebrannt gewesen. Am Rand der Bäume blieb er stehen und blickte auf die Hütte, die durch die Flammen hell erleuchtet war. Was ihm aber das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ, war der Umstand, dass sein Freund gerade zur Hütte rennen wollte. Der Sheriff nahm seine Hände in die Hand, rannte Adam hinterher und stieß ihn zu Boden. „Da kannst du nichts mehr machen, Buddy."

Adam wand sich unter ihm und versuchte sich aus dessen Griff zu befreien. „Tom …, Bridget …!"

„Es geht ihr gut. Und George ist bei ihr."

Für einen Moment versuchte sich Adam noch zu befreien, dann jedoch entspannte sich sein Körper, und er stellte nur eine Frage. „Sie leben?"

Tom erhob sich und reichte seinem Freund die Hand um ihm aufzuhelfen. „Ja, genauso wie Yvette und Scotty."

Inzwischen waren nämlich Hoss und Mitch zu ihnen gelaufen. „Wo sind sie?"

Wie es Mitchs charmante Art war, hatte er Tom das nicht sehr freundlich gefragt. „Sie sind dort hinten bei meinem Pferd. Ich wollte warten bis es hell ist, und ihr hier seid."

„Koko …, wo sind Koko und Nick?"

Hoss war nicht entgangen, dass Tom vermieden hatte ihn anzusehen. „Sie sind mit Holden und Franklin auf der Flucht."

Ganz langsam sprach Hoss seine nächsten Sätze aus. „WAS? Du hast sie entkommen lassen?"

Sofort hob der Sheriff die Hände. „Sie sind mir auf dem Weg hierher über den Weg gelaufen. Ich konnte hören, was sie mit der Hütte gemacht hatten, und deshalb wollte ich zuerst hier das Schlimmste verhindern."

„Wo wollten sie hin, Tom?"

Tom konnte nur mit den Schultern zucken. „Sie sind den Fluss aufwärts geritten und wollen nach Mexiko. Vorher planen sie noch einen Banküberfall, Buddy. Aber wo, haben sie nicht gesagt. Yvette und Bridget haben nur erzählt, dass sie Koko und Nick wegen der Skalps mitgenommen haben."

Hoss dachte schnell nach. „Dann müssen wir nur überlegen, welche Staaten dafür bezahlen."

„Im Dunkeln werden wir ihre Spuren nie finden."

Tom sah Mitch an. „Das glaube ich auch. Außerdem denke ich, dass du mit den Frauen und den Jungs nach Hause reiten solltest. Hoss, Adam und ich machen uns dann auf die Suche nach Koko."

Der Sheriff überhörte Adams Schnaufen. Hier ging es um eine logische Entscheidung, und Tom ging nicht davon aus, dass Mitch Bridget irgendetwas antun würde. Mitch überlegte nicht lange und auch von Adam kamen keine weiteren Einwände.

„Gut dann lasst uns sehen, ob wir die Pferde von Bridget und Yvette finden, die sich los gerissen haben und vor dem Feuer geflüchtet sind. Dann können wir nur noch auf den Morgen warten.

X X

Hoss stand mit versteinerter; aber entschlossener Miene bei seinem Pferd. Auch der Sheriff hatte sein Pferd schon für den Abmarsch fertig gesattelt. Sie warteten nur noch darauf, dass Adam sich von Bridget und George verabschiedete, während Mitch, Yvette und Scotty schon auf den Pferden saßen.  
Tom war erleichtert, dass sich die zwei dickköpfigen und sturen Männer mal nicht an den Kragen gingen. Beide waren zu erleichtert gewesen, ihre Liebsten gesund in die Arme schließen zu können.  
Mit einem letzten Kuss half Adam seiner Frau aufs Pferd. Danach stellte er sich zu Mitch. „Bring sie mir gesund nach Hause."

Mitch lehnte sich etwas vor und grinste frech. „Und was ist wenn nicht?"

„Mitch …!"

Knurrend blickte Mitch zu seiner Frau. „Können wir jetzt los, Cartwright? Sonst kommen wir heute nicht mehr an."

Beide tauschten noch vielsagende Blicke aus. Anschließend kehrte Adam zu seinem Pferd zurück. „Lasst uns die Kerle suchen und dafür sorgen, dass sie ihre gerechte Strafe erhalten."

Adam hatte den Satz kaum beendet, da war sein Bruder bereits losgeritten. Der Sheriff hoffte nur, dass er mit diesem Suchtrupp nicht mehr Ärger als nötig bekommen würde.

XX

„Verdammter Mist!"

Holden stand am Ufer des Flusses. Dieser führte so viel Hochwasser, dass es Wahnsinn wäre, diesen jetzt zu überqueren. „Und was machen wir jetzt, du Schlauberger?"

Auch Franklin war aus dem Sattel gestiegen und blickte mürrisch auf das Wasser. Zwar hatte er geahnt, dass der Fluss mehr Wasser führen würde, aber nicht so viel. Er wollte aber Holden nicht zeigen, dass er nun auch nicht so genau wusste, was sie machen sollten.

Koko und Nick standen bei Kokos Pferd. Der Junge war nur noch am Zittern. Seine Kleidung war durch den Regen bereits völlig durchnässt. Ihm war kalt, und er hatte neben der Müdigkeit auch das erste Mal in seinem Leben richtig Angst. Immer wieder versuchte ihn seine Mutter zu beruhigen. Zeitgleich suchte sie ständig nach einer Fluchtmöglichkeit. Holden und Franklin ließen sie aber so gut wie nie aus den Augen, und es sah auch nicht danach aus, dass sie bald eine Pause machen würden.

„Wir könnten weiter flussaufwärts reiten bis wir in der nächsten Stadt sind. Dann muss eben dort eine Bank dran glauben."

„Franklin, kannst du dein Hirn mal einschalten? Wenn wir mit unseren Klamotten und den beiden Rothäuten in die nächste Stadt reiten, werden wir doch sofort erkannt. Der Sheriff hat sicher allen Städte in der Umgebung Bescheid gegeben. Würde mich nicht wundern, wenn auch bereits die Armee nach uns suchen lässt. Ich will jetzt nach Mexiko. Sofort! Ohne Umwege und Banküberfälle."

„Wie kann man sich ständig so in die Hose machen?"

Der Gefreite drehte sich um und ließ den Sergeant am Ufer stehen. „Wir werden jetzt erst einmal weiter flussaufwärts reiten. Dann werden wir sehen, was alles auf der Strecke liegt. Vielleicht haben wir ja Glück und treffen auf eine Farm. Da können wir uns dann was zum Essen und Kleidung besorgen."

„Und wenn man uns das nicht geben will? Wir haben kaum noch Geld in der Tasche."

Lachend stieg Franklin in den Sattel. „Das hat mich noch nie gestört."

„Können wir nicht mal eine kleine Pause machen? Mein Sohn kann kaum noch."

Kokos Pferd ging einen Schritt zurück als Holden vor dessen Hufe spuckte. „Soll ich bereits jetzt dafür sorgen, dass er schlafen kann? Für immer?"

Koko drückte Nick stärker an sich. „Das wird nicht nötig sein. Er wird weiter durchhalten."

„Geht doch."

Mit einer Laune, die immer schlechter wurde, stieg auch Holden wieder in den Sattel.

XXX

Tom kniete vor den Überresten des Farmhaus. Zuvor hatten sie hinter dem Haus zwei Leichen gefunden. Eine Frau und ein Kind. Beiden wurde in den Rücken geschossen. Die Überreste waren noch warm. Beinahe heiß. Das Feuer konnte noch nicht lange aus sein. „Hoss, das bedeutet nicht, dass Koko und Nick auch nicht mehr am Leben sind. Koko lebt noch. Ich weiß es."

Mit einem wütenden Gesicht drehte sich Hoss zu seinem Bruder. „Weil du es spürst?"

Schützend hob Adam seine Arme. Hoss wollte seine Angst und seine Wut an jemandem auslassen. Egal wer gerade vor ihm stand. Auch Tom hatte es mitbekommen und stellte sich sofort zwischen den beiden Brüder. „Wir sollten jetzt nicht die Nerven verlieren. Die Kerle können keinen so großen Vorsprung haben."

Adam ahnte, dass sein Freund gleich weiter wollte. „Was machen wir mit den Leichen?"

Der Sheriff schaute zu Boden. „Das würde Zeit kosten. Bestimmt zwei drei Stunden."

Mit drei großen Schritten war Hoss bei Chub. „Sie werden sicher auch von anderen gefunden. Außerdem können wir später nach ihnen sehen. Wenn wir Koko und Nick gefunden haben."

Schon wendete Hoss sein Pferd und galoppierte los. Tom blickte seinen Freund an. „Bist du sicher, dass Koko noch am Leben ist, Buddy?"

Adam nahm die Zügel von Paytha. „Das ist sie, und es geht ihr gut. Ich würde es wissen, wenn sie ihr was getan hätten."

„Buddy, … du kannst aber nicht sagen, … also … ich meine, .. wo sie lang sind?"

„Tom …, ich kann nicht hellsehen."

Verlegen knetete der Sheriff an seinem Hut rum. „Ich dachte ja nur, weil ihr, …. meine, du weißt, und sie weiß …"

Adam schwang sich in den Sattel. „Das hat nichts mit Zauberei zu tun. Wir haben eine Seele, mehr nicht."

Vor sich hin murmelnd stieg auch Tom in den Sattel. „Eine Seele. Klar, .. was sonst. Das ist ja was ganz Normales."

Mit ziemlichen Kopfschmerzen machte sich der Sheriff auf, seinem Freund und Hoss zu folgen.

XXX

Die Pferde wurden immer langsamer, und Holden und Franklin sahen auch nicht mehr sehr frisch aus. Die Müdigkeit zerrte auch an ihren Nerven. Die Frau der Farm hätte ihnen sicher die Sachen ohne zu zögern gegeben, aber als der Junge aus der Hütte floh, hatte Holden sofort geschossen. Die Mutter rannte in Panik zu ihrem Sohn. Kurz bevor sie ihn erreicht hatte, wurde sie durch eine Kugel von Franklin niedergestreckt. Anschließend hatten die Soldaten die Hütte auf den Kopf gestellt um Bargeld und Patronen zu finden. Am Ende hatten sie ihre Satteltaschen mit Essen aufgefüllt und sich andere Sachen angezogen. Auch wenn Koko um die Frau und das Kind trauerte, so hatten ihr die Kleidungsstücke, die auf der Wäscheleine gehangen hatten, gezeigt, dass auch ein Mann dort leben musste. Der würde sich sicherlich sofort auf die Suche nach dem Mörder seiner Familie machen. Kein Mann würde nach so einer grausigen Tat einfach zur Tagesordnung übergehen.

„Wir müssen eine Pause einlegen, Franklin, wenn wir auch noch morgen unsere Pferde haben wollen."

„Hier mitten auf den Weg? Dann können wir uns auch gleich stellen."

Holden dachte fieberhaft nach. Dann drehte er sich zu Koko. „DU ..! Du weißt doch wie man sich verstecken kann. Das macht ihr doch ständig, wenn ihr uns Weiße aus dem Hinterhalt angreifen wollt."

„Warum sollte ich euch helfen?"

Nick war inzwischen in ihren Armen eingeschlafen. „Weil wir dich sonst umbringen."

„Macht ihr doch sowieso, oder habt ihr eure Meinung in dieser Hinsicht geändert?"

Holden war im Nu bei ihr und viele kleine Speicheltropfen landeten beim Sprechen in Kokos Gesicht. „Fordre dein Glück nicht raus."

Koko ließ sich es nicht anmerken, dass sie sich über diese Entscheidung freute. Nun konnte sie den Weg bestimmen, und sie würden schneller gefunden werden. Hoss und Adam würden wissen wo sie sich verstecken würden. So setzte sie sich mit ihrem Pferd an die Spitze. Und nicht nur Holden und Franklin markierten unbewusst ihren Weg.

XXX 

„Hast du etwas gefunden, Hoss?"

Kokos Mann war abgestiegen und sah sich den nassen Boden und dann die Umgebung an. Tom und Adam hatten direkt hinter ihm angehalten. „Sie haben die Reihenfolge der Pferde gewechselt, Adam. Das Pferd was zuvor in der Mitte geritten ist, befindet sich nun an der Spitze."

„Meinst du das ist Koko?"

Hoss erhob sich und schaute sich die Bäume und Sträucher in seiner Nähe an. „Adam, sieh."

Adam brauchte nicht absteigen, um zu erkennen, dass Koko ihnen kleine Spuren hinterlassen hatte. „Was kann passiert sein?"

„Sie werden nachlässig oder müde."

Tom war mit seinem Pferd etwas vorgelaufen. „Könnt ihr mir auch mal sagen was los ist?"

Während Hoss weiter die Umgebung absuchte, erklärte Adam dem Sheriff die Spuren. „Wenn Koko nun an der Spitze reitet, fällt es nicht auf, wenn sie hier und da einen Ast umknickt. Etwas fallen lässt. Bei diesem Gelände ist das nichts Ungewöhnliches. Hoss und ich gehen davon aus, dass sie einen Platz suchen, um eine längere Pause zu machen."

Der Sheriff sah zu den Bäumen, die neben dem Weg standen. So genau kannte er sich in dieser Gegend nicht aus. Wenn sie den beiden Halunken nun folgen würden, würden sie in spätestens zwei Stunden die Hand nicht mehr vor Augen sehen. So dicht standen die Bäume. „Denk nicht mal daran, Tom. Hoss und ich werden weiter suchen. Jetzt haben wir die Chance sie zu überraschen."

Der Sheriff verzog das Gesicht. „Uns würde aber auch eine Pause gut tun."

„Das können wir auch noch danach. Jetzt sind sie nicht mehr so aufmerksam."

Tom schlug auf sein Holster. „Aber auch gefährlicher und noch unberechenbarer. Vergesst nicht. Es sind immer noch Soldaten. Die lassen sich nicht so einfach überrumpeln."

„Wir geben so kurz vor dem Ziel nicht auf, Tom."

Erneut schaute der Sheriff zu den Bäumen am Wegesrand. „Wir sprechen aber unser Vorgehen ab, wenn wir die Kerle finden."

Adam legte den Kopf schief und schaute seinen Freund etwas überrascht an. „Habe ich jemals etwas Unüberlegtes getan?"

„Wenn es um Koko ging, … ja."

Tom ließ einen leicht verdutzten Adam stehen, als er an ihm vorbei ritt um Hoss zu folgen.

XXX

Sie hatten nur ein kleines Feuer angemacht. Es half nicht viel um die Kälte aus den Knochen zu vertreiben. Aber es war genug um sich wenigsten einen Kaffee zu machen. Den brauchte Holden auch unbedingt. Immer wieder fiel sein Kopf nach vorne und er nickte kurz ein. Franklin war schon vor gut einer Stunde eingeschlafen. Holden sah zu Koko und Nick. Beide lagen eng aneinander gekuschelt am Boden und schliefen. Holden hatte sie genau beobachtet um sicher zu sein, dass sie ihm nichts vorspielte. Aber ihr Brustkorb hob und senkte sich gleichmäßig, und nicht einmal hatte sie geblinzelt.

Wieder schoss Holdens Kopf nach oben. Wie lange hatte er jetzt geschlafen? Schnell sah er sich um, aber Koko lag noch immer am Boden und schlief. Holden stand auf und lief einige Schritte um das Feuer herum um wieder etwas wacher zu werden. Mit Franklin hatte er ausgemacht, dass sie sich alle drei Stunden mit der Wache abwechseln würde. Er musste also nur noch anderthalb Stunden durchhalten. Die Beine waren jedoch genauso schwer wie seine Augen und nach kurzer Zeit setzte er sich wieder ans Feuer, nahm eine Tasse und goss sich etwas Kaffee ein.

Koko war versucht zu lächeln. Die Augen von Holden hatten den Kampf gewonnen. Das Kinn lag auf Holdens Brust, und der Soldat schnarchte leise vor sich hin. Sie brauchte Nick nur leicht am Rücken zu berühren, und obwohl er ziemliche Angst hatte und mehr als erschöpft war, wusste auch er, dass sie nun ganz leise sein mussten. Ohne nur ein Geräusch zu verursachen standen sie auf. Das Messer hatte Koko in der Hand und würde es zur Not ohne zu zögern einsetzen. Im ersten Moment hatte sie darüber nachgedacht, den beiden Soldaten die Waffen wegzunehmen, aber dann war ihr das Risiko doch zu hoch. Schließlich waren es Soldaten und keine betrunkenen Cowboys, die dort gerade schliefen.  
Schritt für Schritt schlichen sie sich vom Feuer weg. Dann wieherte das Pferd von Franklin laut und Holden war mit einem Satz auf den Beinen. Erschrocken blieben Koko und Nick stehen. „Du verfluchte Rothaut. Ich wusste man kann dir nicht trauen. Ich will jetzt schlafen."

Er zog seine Waffe aus dem Holster, richtete sie auf Nick und Kokos Augen schlossen sich als sie den Schuss hörte.

XXXX

Die drei Männer waren von ihren Pferden gestiegen. Spuren hatten sie schon lange keine mehr sehen können. Zu dunkel war es durch die großen Bäume bereits geworden. Zwar kämpfte sich hier und da ein Sonnenstrahl durch, aber es war einfach zu wenig, um die kleinen Zeichen zu erkennen. Hoss war aber immer weiter seinem Instinkt gefolgt, während der Sheriff sich mehr und mehr Gedanken machte, wie er Adam und seinen Bruder dazu bewegen konnte, endlich eine Pause einzulegen. Tom hatte gerade zu Adam aufgeschlossen, als sie durch die Bäume hindurch etwas Helles sahen, dass wie ein kleines Feuer aussah. Der Sheriff zeigte in die Richtung, und Adam pfiff leise nach Hoss. Alle drei nahmen die Zügel ihrer Pferde und schlichen auf das Licht zu. Sie konnten ihr Glück nicht fassen. Sie hatten tatsächlich das Versteck der Soldaten gefunden. Holden und Franklin unterhielten sich. Koko und Nick lagen am Boden und waren dabei einzuschlafen. Die zwei Soldaten stritten sich darum, wer als erstes die Wache übernehmen sollte. Am Ende entschied ein Streichholz über den Wachplan. Hoss wollte immer wieder einfach los stürzen um Koko und Nick zu befreien. Adam hielt ihn jedoch zurück und gab ihm Zeichen zu warten. Weder er noch der Sheriff wollten riskieren, dass bei einer unüberlegten Handlung Koko oder ihr Sohn verletzt oder sogar getötet würden.  
Hoss fing an so laut mit den Zähnen zu knirschen, dass sich Adam langsam Sorgen machte, dass sie wohlmöglich entdeckt werden könnten. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit schlief Franklin endlich ein, und Holden kämpfte gegen die Müdigkeit. Wiederum musste Adam seinen Bruder zurückhalten, obwohl auch er selbst am liebsten einfach in das kleine Lager stürmen wollte. Auf der anderen Seite glaubte er nicht, dass Koko schlief. Sie verhielt sich in seinen Augen, angemessen der Situation, einfach zu ruhig. In dem Augenblick als Holden einschlief, teilten sich die drei Männer auf. Sie wollten auf Adams Zeichen hin, gleichzeitig zugreifen und die Soldaten außer Gefecht setzen.  
Gerade als Adam das Signal geben wollte, sah er wie Koko aufstand und sich mit Nick davon stehlen wollte. So wartete er ab. Wenn sie in Sicherheit wäre, könnten sie ungehindert mit gezogenen Waffen die beiden Soldaten festnehmen. Dann jedoch ging es sehr schnell. Das Pferd wieherte, Holden wachte auf und zog seine Waffe, um sie auf Nick zu richten. Adam blieb das Herz stehen. Er trat aus dem Schatten der Bäume und wollte nach Holden rufen, als der Schuss ertönte. Vor seinem geistigen Auge sah Adam seinen Neffen schon zu Boden sinken. Dann, ganz langsam, kippte der Soldat nach hinten um. Hoss lief ins Lager. Die Waffe noch auf die Stelle gerichtet an der gerade noch der Soldat gestanden hatte. Kleine Rauchwolken waren an der Mündung von Hoss' Revolver zu erkennen. Adam hatte jedoch keine Zeit weiter darüber nachzudenken. Franklin war durch den Lärm aufgewacht und wollte nach seinem Gurt greifen, der neben ihm lag, als ein weiterer Schuss ertönte. Kurz vor dem am Boden liegenden Waffengurt wirbelte der Sand empor, als die Kugel dort ihr Ziel gefunden hatte. „Noch eine falsche Bewegung, und die nächste Kugel trifft nicht den Boden."

Auch Tom war aus dem Schatten getreten und ging langsam auf Franklin zu. Die Waffe war genau auf den Kopf des Soldaten gerichtet. Franklin hob seine Hände hoch. Er wusste, er hatte verloren. Seine Augen wanderten zu Holden, dessen leblosen Augen in den Himmel schauten.  
Wie gerne wäre Adam jetzt zu Koko gegangen,, um sie in den Arm zu nehmen. Aber dieses Recht stand ihm jetzt nicht zu. So konnte er ihr nur kurz einen Blick zuwerfen, bevor Hoss seine Frau und seinen Sohn glücklich in die Arme nahm. Tom zerrte Franklin an einem Arm gepackt auf die Beine. „Adam, kannst du von den Pferden bitte ein Lasso holen, damit wir diesen Halunken daran hindern, noch mehr Leute umzubringen? Ich will ihn nämlich gerne hängen sehen. Nach seiner Verurteilung.  
Adam tat wie ihm geheißen. Sie fesselten Franklin an den nächsten Baum. Denn nun nahmen sie sich die Zeit für eine Pause. Erst am nächsten Morgen wollten sie sich auf den Rückweg nach Virginia City machen. Ohne den Sheriff würden sie Jenkins nicht hängen, auch wenn Pelipa bereits das Kind bekommen haben sollte. Außerdem hatte es sich sicherlich herumgesprochen, was nun wirklich auf der Wiese passiert war. So schloss der Sheriff zufrieden die Augen. Endlich würden sie Jenkins aus dem Gefängnis bekommen, und in zwei Stunden würde er die Bewachung von Franklin übernehmen.

XXXXXXX

Mit jedem Tag war Simon nervöser geworden. Natürlich wurde auch ihm erzählt was passiert war. Da aber weder der Sheriff noch Steve zur Zeit das Gesetz in der Stadt vertreten konnten, hatte Marc sich bereit erklärt mit zwei weiteren Bewohnern der Stadt, seinen Aufenthalt im Gefängnis zu überwachen. Bei jeder Gelegenheit, die sich bot, hatte Marc dem Lehrer dann erklärt, was genau passiert, wenn sich die Schlinge um den Hals zuzog, wenn man gehängt wird. Zu Beginn hatte Jenkins noch versucht sich gegen diese besondere Behandlung mit netten Worten seinerseits zu wehren, mit der Zeit jedoch musste er einsehen, dass dies genau das war, was Marc erreichen wollte. Er suchte nur einen Grund um dem ungeliebten Lehrer eine noch bessere Behandlung zukommen zu lassen. So wanderte er bereits vor Sonnenaufgang in seiner kleinen Zelle auf und ab. Wenn nicht hin und wieder Jörn ihn besucht hätte, würde Simon so langsam den Worten von Marc glauben. Nämlich, dass Tom seinen Stern an den Nagel gehängt hatte und mit Ally durchgebrannt war. Stöhnend ließ er sich dann auf der Pritsche nieder, als er hörte wie die Bürotür geöffnet wurde. Simon hob nicht mal den Kopf, als die Schritte immer näher kamen. „Guten Morgen, … obwohl … es ist leider soweit. Ich muss tätig werden."

Simon glaubte seinen Ohren nicht zu trauen, als er Toms Stimme vernahm. „Sheriff …!" 

Mitten im Aufstehen stoppte er und sah seinen Freund mit offenen Mund an. Der stand vor der Zellentür, unrasiert, in Sachen, die schon lange keine Wäsche mehr gesehen hatten und einem Baby im Arm. Ganz langsam ging Simon zu den Gitterstäben. Er wusste nicht, ob er sich nun freuen sollte oder nicht. So wie Tom ihn ansah, hatten sie keinen Erfolg gehabt. Und ohne Zeugen würde er sicher nicht frei kommen. So fragte er auch nur ganz leise. „Ich bekomme keine Zellennachbarn, die dir gerne etwas erzählen würden? Ich muss hierbleiben?"

Mit geschlossenen Lippen schüttelte Tom den Kopf, und Jenkins sah mit traurigen Augen auf das Baby, das nur wenige Tage alt sein konnte. „Ich wüsste aber wirklich nicht, wie ich das Pelipa erklären sollte, dass du nicht nach Hause willst."

„Bitte?"

Jenkins verstand im Moment gar nichts mehr und schaute verwundert zu, wie der Sheriff gekonnt mit einer Hand die Zellentür aufschloss. „Wir haben sie gefunden. Holden ist schon unter der Erde, aber Franklin sitzt drüben beim Richter und plaudert wie ein Wasserfall, in der Hoffnung nicht am Galgen zu enden."

Vorsichtig verließ Simon die Zelle und nahm Tom behutsam das Kind ab. „Aber, .. du hast gesagt, .. also ... dass du nun tätig werden musst."

Der Sheriff fing an zu grinsen und steckte seine Hände in die Hosentasche. „Yep, das muss ich ….."

„Ich habe dir gesagt, dass ich da auch noch ein Wörtchen mitzureden habe."

Zum ersten Mal sah der Sheriff wie sein Freund um Fassung ringen musste. Pelipa stand im Türrahmen des Zellenbereiches. Ohne weiter auf Tom zu achten, lief Jenkins zu seiner Frau. Überglücklich nahm er Pelipa in die Arme, soweit ihm das mit dem Kind möglich war. Simon hatte noch immer Pelipa im Arm, als er wieder zu Tom sah. „Ich verstehe nicht, … also kann ich nun gehen oder nicht .. also .."

„Ich habe keinen Grund mehr dich hier festzuhalten. Der Richter hat das Urteil aufgehoben. Du kannst mit Pelipa und … Bonnie gehen."

„Bonnie?"

Fragend sah Simon das Kind an. „Tom, ich werde darüber noch mit Hok'ee sprechen."

Der Sheriff lehnte sich mit einem frechen Grinsen gegen die Zelle. „Simon hat gesagt, wenn es wieder ein Mädchen wird, darf ich den Namen aussuchen und somit musste ich ja jetzt tätig werden."

Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen sah Pelipa zu ihrem Mann. Der versuchte ganz schnell so unschuldig wie möglich zu grinsen. „Ähh .., sollten wir nicht lieber gehen und uns freuen, dass am Ende alles gut ausgegangen ist?"

Pelipa nahm Jenkins das Kind ab und zog ihn dann zur Tür. „Wir werden nun gehen und werden uns viel zu sagen haben."

Jenkins drehte sich nicht um, als Tom ihm nachrief. „Tschüss … Bonnie!"


	140. Chapter 140

Es war ein regnerischer Sonntag, und die Familie hatte sich nach langer Zeit mal wieder zum Essen auf der Ponderosa getroffen. Die großen Kinder hatten den Schock der Entführung überstanden, und die Kleinen waren endlich ihre Erkältung los. Auch Sue saß schon wieder quietschvergnügt am Tisch. Dementsprechend war die Stimmung so entspannt wie schon lange nicht mehr. Was natürlich auch an der Vielzahl der Kinder liegen mochte. Adams Stimmung hingegen war zwiegespalten. Zwar war er froh, dass sie alle gemeinsam das Sonntagsessen zu sich nehmen konnten, und er auch mal wieder die Möglichkeit hatte mit Koko zu reden, mit Hoss ein Bier zu trinken, und die Kinder trotz ihrer Erlebnisse ihr Lachen nicht verlernt hatten. Aber dann sah er wieder zu seinem Vater. Für ihn hatte sich die Welt nach dem Prozess weiter gedreht, als wenn nichts geschehen wäre. Für Adam jedoch nicht. Immer wieder hatte er sich die Frage gestellt, warum sein Vater für 'schuldig' gestimmt hatte. Warum hatte er sich nicht enthalten? Traute er Jenks so eine Tat wirklich zu?

Wie schon in den letzten Tagen kochte in Adam neben dem Unverständnis auch Wut hoch. Bridget würde jetzt wieder sagen, dass er viel zu viel in das Ganze hinein interpretierte. Zur Zeit hatte Adam aber den Eindruck, dass sein Vater das nur machte, um ihn zu ärgern und vorzuführen. Wie jetzt gerade. Sehr gut konnte er sich noch daran erinnern, wie oft er und Hoss ermahnt worden waren, wenn sie in den Augen seines Vaters zu laut am Tisch waren, und heute? Travis und Chesmu unterhielten sich so laut, dass sich Enola immer wieder die Ohren zuhielt. Und was dem Ganzen noch die Krone aufsetzte, war, dass sich die Beiden auch noch in der Sprache der Gosiute unterhielten. Am Tisch!

„Adam, Mr. Reynolds kommt am Dienstag vorbei. Er will uns vor dem Winter noch einige Bullen abkaufen."

Ben wartete gar keine Antwort ab, sondern widmete sich wieder gut gelaunt seinem Sonntagsbraten. Währenddessen überlegte Adam, wann er mit Mr. Reynolds über den Verkauf gesprochen hatte. Eigentlich hatte er keine größeren Geschäfte noch vor dem Winter geplant. Sein Hauptaugenmerk lag bei dem Bahnprojekt. Finn und er wollten alles soweit vorbereiten, dass die Baufirma ohne große Verzögerungen in das Bauvorhaben einsteigen konnte, ohne das der Zeitplan noch mehr darunter litt. Sie waren so schon erheblich in Verzug. „Mr. Reynolds? Ich habe keinen Vertrag mit Mr. Reynolds abgeschlossen."

„Er hatte mich angesprochen, als du mit Hoss …"

Jetzt stockte Ben ein wenig und sah zu Koko und Hoss. „… auf der Jagd nach den Soldaten gewesen seid. Ich habe in den Bücher nachgeschaut und mir dann Tiere angesehen, und es spricht nichts dagegen, einige von ihnen zu verkaufen. Speziell bevor ihr sie auf die Hochebene treibt."

Während Ben anscheinend nicht bemerkte, wie sehr es in seinem Sohn anfing zu brodeln, interpretierte Bridget das Schweigen ihres Mannes ganz genau. Unbeobachtet von den Anderen legte sie ihre Hand auf seinen Handrücken und schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf. Zwar hätte Adam gerne in diesem Moment seinen gesamten Missmut an seinem Vater ausgelassen, aber es war das erste Essen seit der Sache mit Jenks, und gerade Emillia hatte in den letzten Wochen einiges um die Ohren gehabt. Die Kleinen hatten mit der Erkältung zu kämpfen gehabt, Ben war nur selten Zuhause gewesen, und Hop Sing hatte seine Familie in San Francisco besucht, weil mal wieder irgendein Cousin geheiratet hatte. Dianne war ihr keine wirkliche Hilfe gewesen, da sie krank vor Sorge gewesen war, weil sich natürlich nicht nur Francis angesteckt hatte, sondern auch Mary- Beth. Auch Bridget war ihr keine große Unterstützung gewesen, da sie genauso mit den Kindern zu tun gehabt hatte. Und nur aus diesem Grunde, weil er sah, wie gut es den Frauen tat, dass sie mal einen entspannten Tag im Kreise der Familie verbringen konnten, fing er keinen Streit mit seinem Vater an. „Ich werde morgen Vormittag vorbeikommen, und dann können wir darüber reden."

„Das ist gut, Adam. Dann können wir auch noch darüber sprechen, was du im nächsten Jahr mit den Holzlieferungen nach England machen möchtest. Ich habe nämlich gemerkt, dass wir zur Zeit mehr investieren als unterm Strich herauskommt. Das Ganze ist ein Verlustgeschäft, wie ich es mir schon am Anfang gedacht hatte."

Nun bekam auch Emillia am Blick ihres Stiefsohnes mit, dass er dieses Gespräch nicht so gelassen sah, wie es den Anschein machte. Und sie war nicht die Einzige. Bis auf Ben sahen alle am Tisch, wie tief Adam Luft holte. Nun war es nicht nur die Hand von Bridget, die versuchte die bisher gute Stimmung am Tisch beizubehalten, indem sie die Hand von Adam etwas kräftiger drückte, es war auch Koko, die mit nur einem Augenkontakt bat, keinen Streit vom Zaun zu brechen. „Wir werden über alles, was du in den letzten Wochen auf dem Tisch gesehen und gelesen hast morgen sprechen. Dann wirst hoffentlich auch du meine Entscheidungen alle verstehen."

„Sicher mein Sohn. Sicher. Vor allem, da ja eigentlich alle Entscheidungen bei dir liegen."

Adam nahm sein Glas und sprach nur so leise, dass es Bridget hörte. „Das habe ich gerade gemerkt."

XXX

Sehr leise schloss Chesmu die Tür hinter sich. George saß auf seinem Bett, die Knie angezogen und die Decke bis zum Kinn hoch gezogen. Chesmu war sofort zu seinem Bruder ins Zimmer geschlichen, als er das Klopfen an der Wand gehört hatte. Das war nach der Entführung ihr geheimes Zeichen geworden, wenn sich George alleine in seinem Zimmer gefürchtet hatte. In den ersten Nächten hatte sich Adams kleiner Sohn ins Zimmer seines großen Bruder geflüchtet, wenn er schlecht geträumt hatte. Chesmu hatte ihn dann nach der dritten Nacht gefragt, warum George nicht mit ihren Vater über seine Ängste sprach. George hatte nur den Kopf geschüttelt. Er wollte nicht, dass sein Vater dachte, dass er ein Angsthase sei. Schließlich hatten Nick und Scotty nicht so eine Angst im Dunklen wie er. Auch wenn Chesmu ihm immer wieder sagte, dass Adam ihn sicherlich nicht auslachen würde, konnte er seinen kleinen Bruder nicht davon überzeugen, dort Hilfe zu suchen. Denn Chesmu war sich sicher, dass auch Scotty und Nick so ihre Probleme hatten, das Ganze zu verarbeiten.

Dankbar kuschelte sich George an seinen Bruder, als dieser mit unter die Decke schlüpfte. „Hast du wieder von den Männern geträumt?"

Im Gegensatz zu sonst, war die Stimme von Adams jüngstem Sohn nicht sehr laut und strotzte auch nicht vor Selbstbewusstsein. „Habe ich, aber dieses Mal hatten sie sich Claire geschnappt. Sie haben sie in der Hütte …"

Der Junge konnte nicht weitersprechen. Wieder fing er an zu zittern, und Chesmu legte den Arm um ihn. „Versuch jetzt zu schlafen, und morgen werden wir über die bösen Geister, die dich in deinen Träumen begleiten, sprechen, und ich werde versuchen dir zu helfen."

George kuschelte sich noch etwas dichter an, und da er sich nun sehr sicher fühlte, schlief er auch recht bald wieder ein.

Am nächsten Tag nahm Chesmu seinen Bruder mit in das Tipi im Garten. Dort erzählte er ihm die Geschichte vom Traumfänger, die ihm wiederum sein Onkel erzählt hatte. „Onkel Hoss hat es von den Indianern aus dem Reservat in dem er damals gewesen war, als alle dachten er sei tot. Er hatte sich nämlich gefragt, was das für Gegenstand wäre, und was es für eine Bewandtnis damit hatte, was über seinem Nachtlager hing. So etwas hatte er bei den Gosiute nie gesehen. Sie hatten ihm dann die Geschichte des Traumfängers erzählt. Die einen sagten der Traumfänger würde die schlechten Träume aufhalten."

Chesmu hatte inzwischen auf dem Boden die Form eines Traumfängers aufgemalt und zeigte auf das spinnenartige Netz in der Mitte. „Dort werden sie dann durch das Sonnenlicht am Morgen aufgelöst. Andere Stämme denken, dass die guten Träume sich im Netz verfangen und dann zu dir gelangen. Aber was auch immer stimmt, es soll dir dabei helfen die Geister, die dich in deinen Träumen plagen, zu vertreiben. Onkel Hoss hat in allen Zimmern auf der Farm, in denen ein Bett steht, einen aufgehängt."

Mit großen Augen hatte George den Ausführungen von Chesmu zugehört. „Meinst du, Onkel Hoss würde mir auch so etwas bauen?"

„Nein."

Traurig sah George ihn an.

„Du wirst ihn bauen. Dann kannst du dir auch sicher sein, dass er so funktioniert wie du es willst."

„Ich?"

Georges Stimme war ganz ehrfürchtig. Mit dem Daumen hatte er auf sich gezeigt. „Ich kann das doch gar nicht."

„Ich werde dir helfen. Dafür sind doch Brüder da."

Dankbar und mit Tränen in den Augen fiel George Chesmu in den Arm.

XX

Hustend schlug Brent die flache Hand immer wieder auf den Tresen. „Nu mach schon. Das ist so kalt da draußen, da friert mir doch alles zu. Hörst du nicht, wie ich den Weg zu meinen Eingeweiden immer wieder freihusten muss?"

Mathew stemmte seine starken Hände auf den Tresen. „Das liegt nicht an der Kälte, sondern daran, dass du dir wie viele Andere auch diese verdammte Erkältung zugezogen hast. Du solltest statt Schnaps zu trinken, besser nach Hause gehen und dir einen Tee machen lassen."

„Du hast von mit das Geld für den Whisky bekommen, also her damit."

Mathew konnte nur den Kopf schütteln, aber der Schuster hatte heute wirklich genug Geld dabei und auch keinen Ärger gemacht. So nahm der Barkeeper knurrend die Flasche und schenkte Brent ein. „Danach verschwindest du aber. Unser Sheriff möchte auch mal Ruhe vor dir haben."

Augenblicklich brüllte der Schuster los. „Musst du mir meine gute Laune verderben, indem du diesen Mistkerl erwähnst? Er hat mir alles genommen."

Matthew konnte nur mit den Augen rollen, weil er diese altbekannte Leier bereits zu Genüge kannte. Seit Wochen gab Brent Tom die Schuld, dass er keine Aufträge bekam. Nicht die, die ihm sonst noch ihre Schuhe brachten, um wenigsten Ally und ihrem Sohn zu helfen, taten dies noch. Der Schuster war an keinem Tag mehr so nüchtern, dass er arbeiten konnte. Zudem verschwand das Zittern in seinen Händen überhaupt nicht mehr. Zweimal musste Brent dann das Glas anheben bevor er seine Hand soweit kontrollieren konnte, dass er nichts mehr verschüttete. Mit einem lauten 'Ahhh' donnerte er dann anschließend das leere Glas auf die Theke. Lange hatte er aber nichts von dem Genuss. Mit einem heftigen Hustenanfall lehnte er sich auf den Tresen. Das war für den Barkeeper zu viel. Er lief um die Bar herum, schnappte sich den Schuster und beförderte ihn vor die Tür. Doch sichtlich geschafft kehrte er zurück in den Saloon. „Matt, du solltest eine Pause machen."

Der Barkeeper fing an zu grinsen, obwohl man es ihm doch ansah wie sehr ihn die Arbeit im Saloon schaffte. „Ich gehe heute doch schon etwas früher, Polly."

„Ja, aber nur, weil zur Zeit weniger los ist. Was ist mit dem Angebot, von dem dir Tom erzählt hat?"

Mathew strich dem Saloongirl über den Arm. „Kümmere du dich mal um dein kleines Problem, und ich kümmere mich um den Saloon."

„Ich habe keine Probleme."

Mit lautem Lachen fing Matthew an, die Tischdecke zu säubern. „Wenn es die richtigen Leute mitbekommen, dann schon. Und nicht nur du alleine. Unser guter Sheriff kann sich dann auch warm anziehen."

„Du siehst nur wieder schwarz. Das solltest auch bei deinem Laden so kritisch sehen. Lange wirst du das nicht mehr schaffen."

Versöhnlicher beugte sich Polly über die Theke. „Matt, ich will dich nicht verlieren."

Schweren Herzens musste der Barkeeper seiner Angestellten Recht geben. Es war nur verdammt schwer loszulassen. „Ich werde morgen mit ihm reden. Vielleicht können wir uns ja beide einigen."

„Danke Matt."

Polly gab dem alten Barkeeper einen Kuss auf die Wange. Der wischte schnell den Lippenstift weg und schaute sich um. Aber dass er etwas errötete, konnte er nicht verhindern. „Hey, ich möchte noch eine Weile am Leben bleiben. Dein Freund ist eindeutig schneller als ich mit meinen Geschirrtuch."

Polly lachte frech und machte sich auf zu einem der Tische an denen einige Cowboys sehr gelangweilt saßen.

XXX

Währenddessen torkelte Brent die Straße entlang. Immer wieder musste er anhalten und sich an der Hauswand abstützen. Der Husten wurde immer schlimmer. Schuld war natürlich sein Sohn. Bei ihm hatte sich Brent angesteckt. Gestern Abend hatte er sich bei ihm auf seine Art bedankt. Zwar war Ally mit der Bratpfanne dazwischen gegangen, aber sein Sohn hatte hoffentlich da bereits verstanden, dass er nicht noch einmal wagen sollte, mit einer Erkältung nach Hause zu kommen.

Brent setzte sich auf ein Bierfass, das vor dem Krämerladen stand. Er hörte Stimmen aus dem leicht geöffneten Zimmer neben sich. Es war Dr. Martin, der sich direkt am Fenster mit Brenda, seiner Arzthelferin, unterhielt. „Es werden immer mehr, Brenda, und ich gebe Alfons hier nur noch wenige Tage."

„Dr. Martin, wie konnte sich eine am Anfang eigentliche harmlose Erkältung dermaßen entwickeln?"

Brent hörte Dr. Martin laut ausatmen. „In diesem Jahr kam die Erkältungswelle recht schnell, und sie ist auch sehr hartnäckig. Viele der älteren und jüngeren Patienten stecken sie nicht so leicht weg. Besonders, da hier noch etwas anders dabei sein muss. Ich weiß jedoch nicht was es ist. Aber einige der Infizierten entwickeln Symptome einer Lungenentzündung, und wenn sie zu mir kommen, ist meist schon zu spät."

„Wie bei Alfons. Er dachte ja auch, dass es nur ein normaler Husten ist."

Für eine kurzen Augenblick hatte Brent den Eindruck, dass der Doktor und Brenda das Zimmer verlassen hatten. Dann hörte er jedoch die Stimme des Arztes erneut. „Wir müssen unbedingt herausbekommen, um was für einen Erreger es sich handelt. Und das ganz schnell, bevor wir hier eine tödliche Krankheitswelle bekommen, die außer Kontrolle gerät."

„Was unterscheidet denn die tödliche Erkältung von der normalen Erkältung?"

Brent rückte etwas näher an das Fenster heran. „Ich denke es ist dieser Husten. Ich habe aber noch nicht genau heraus kristallisieren können, an welchem Punkt die Symptome auseinander gehen. Aber wenn der Patient beim Husten blutet, ist es meist zu spät. Dann ist es nur noch eine Frage von Wochen oder sogar von Tagen. Ich denke sie unterscheiden sich auch in der Höhe des Fiebers. Brenda, wir sollten in die Praxis gehen, und alles aufschreiben, was wir wissen, und uns auch den Verlauf der einzelnen Patienten genau ansehen."

Brent hörte wie das Fenster geschlossen wurde. Er fasste sich an die Stirn. Sie war heiß, wie schon in den letzten Tagen. Dann dachte er an den Husten. Schluckend dachte er an das Blut, das er an einem Morgen in seiner Hand, nach einem der Hustenanfälle, gesehen hatte. Bitter lachte er auf. Sie haben es geschafft! Die netten, überaus moralischen Bürger von Virginia City würden ihn ins Grab bringen. Er stand auf und hob den Arm, die Hand zur Faust geballt. „ICH WERDE ABER NICHT ALLEINE GEHEN! MEINEN NAMEN WERDET IHR NIE VERGESSEN!"

Er nahm den Arm runter und seine nächsten Worte waren kaum zu verstehen. „Sheriff, zieh dich warm an. Mein Wunsch wird wahr werden. Du wirst am Boden liegen und weinen."

Lachend lief er nach Hause. Dann jedoch hatte er eine Idee. Wenn er schon sterben musste, dann wollte er das auch mit seinem besten Freund im Saloon erleben. Schon ganz genau wusste Brent wie er an das Geld dafür kommen konnte.

XXX

„Habt ihr wieder getrödelt?"

Schmunzelnd band Adam sein Pferd neben Sport fest. Winona packte gerade ihre Bücher in die Satteltasche. „Nicht ich. Sophia musste sich wieder zweimal umziehen, da sie keine passende Schleife zu der Farbe ihres Kleides gefunden hat."

Adam reichte seiner Schwester die Zügel und lachte. „Das ist sehr wichtig. In drei Wochen ist wieder ein Tanzfest in der Stadt. Sie will sicher eine Einladung von einem Jungen bekommen. Dafür muss sie sich schick machen. Wie sieht es bei meinen Sonnenschein aus?"

„Tanzen?"

Winonas Stimme quietschte beinahe als sie ihren Bruder entsetzt anblickte. „Ich gehe nicht zum Tanzen."

„Auch nicht mit …Toni?"

Mehrmals öffnete Winona den Mund. Dann zog sie Sport herum und ritt los ohne auf Sophia zu warten, die gerade aus dem Haus gelaufen kam. „Sarah!"

Beleidigt verstaute Adams andere Schwester ihre Bücher. „Warum konnte sie nicht warten? So spät sind wir doch gar nicht."

„Ich glaube, sie wollte schnell zur Schule. Wahrscheinlich hofft sie endlich eine Einladung für das Fest zu erhalten."

„Sarah? Die kratzt doch jedem Jungen die Augen aus, wenn er nur daran denken sollte. Außerdem würde sie niemals ein Kleid anziehen."

Adam konnte nur über seine beiden Schwestern lächeln. Wie unterschiedlich sie doch waren. Aber jede auf ihre Art bereicherte sein Leben. Er gab ihrem Pferd einen Klaps. „Nun mach, dass du zur Schule kommst. Nicht dass du einen Brief nach Hause bringst, wegen zu spät kommen."

Anders als Winona zog Sophie nur leicht an den Zügeln und folgte ihrer Schwester im leichten Trab.

Noch immer lächelnd schaute Adam seinen Schwestern nach, obwohl er sie schon längst nicht mehr sehen konnte. Dann verdunkelten sich seine Gesichtszüge jedoch wieder. Er dachte an das Gespräch, das er nun führen musste. Bridget, die bereits seit dem Sonntagsessen gemerkt hatte, wie sehr es in Adam brodelte, hatte am gestrigen Abend versucht auf ihn einzuwirken, dass es nicht wieder zu einem großen Streit zwischen ihm und Ben kommen würde.

Adam hatte mehrmals versucht ihr seine Sicht der Dinge klar zu machen. Warum er seine Verständnislosigkeit sich doch immer mehr in Wut verwandelte. Bridget hatte seine Hand genommen und gesagt, dass es dagegen nur eine Lösung gab. Reden.

Adam lachte innerlich bitter auf. Wie oft hatte er schon mit seinem Vater geredet? Es waren Jahre. Aber immer wieder war es für Adam nur schwer nachvollziehen, dass sein Vater nicht diesen Weitblick aufbringen konnte, wie er es tat.

Bevor Adam die Haustür der Ponderosa öffnete, holte er immer wieder tief Luft. Mit einem Ruck betrat er dann das Haus. „Guten Morgen."

Wie sein Vater saß auch noch Joe mit Dianne und den Kindern am Tisch. Emillia hatte Susan auf dem Schoß. Ein freundliches guten Morgen bekam er von allen zugerufen. „Setzt dich, Adam. Kaffee ist noch genug da."

Ben zeigte auf den freien Stuhl auf dem sonst Winona immer saß. „So früh habe ich nicht mit dir gerechnet."

„Ich habe später noch mit Finn einen Termin bei dem neuen Bauabschnitt."

Joe reichte Adam eine Tasse mit Kaffee und schaute ihn fragend an. „Wollten wir heute nicht ins Holzfäller Camp reiten? Das wolltest du doch noch machen, bevor das Wetter noch schlechter wird."

„Tico wird dich begleitet. Durch den Prozess habe ich etwas den …. Zeitplan aus den Augen verloren."

Little Joe verschluckte sich beinahe am Kaffee. „Hast du dich bei Cholette und Neisha angesteckt? Du gibst zu, dass du einen Fehler gemacht hast?"

Adams Augen wurden kleiner und dunkler. „Mein lieber Bruder, wie immer hast du mir nicht richtig zugehört. Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass ich einen Fehler gemacht habe. Ich habe gesagt, dass ich den Zeitplan aus den Augen verloren habe."

Joe zog eine Schnute und blickte zu Dianne, die leise kicherte. „Das ist doch dasselbe."

„Nein. Ist es nicht."

Ben lachte los. Auch wenn Adam nicht mehr auf der Ponderosa wohnte, hatte sich nichts verändert. „Du kannst mir doch sagen, wenn du meine Hilfe brauchst, Adam. Ich kann dir doch, was die Ponderosa anbelangt, helfen, wenn es zu viel für dich ist."

Adam blies die Backen auf und schaute in seine Tasse. „Danke, Pa. Ich komme zurecht."

„Adam, hast du mit Bridget gesprochen, wo wir nun in diesem Jahr Thanksgiving feiern?"

Ein wenig hatte Adam den Eindruck, dass Emillia das Thema bewusst wechselte, damit es nicht schon am Tisch zu einem etwas lauteren Gespräch zwischen Vater und Sohn kommen würde. Adam hob den Kopf und sah zu seiner Stiefmutter. „So wie es im Moment aussieht, wird das Essen dieses Jahr bei Giovanna und Tico stattfinden. Ich muss nur noch Finn davon überzeugen."

Nun konnte sich Joe nicht mehr zurückhalten. Er lachte so laut los, dass Francis sich erschreckte und anfing zu weinen. „Joe!"

Dianne schaute ihn leicht verärgert an. „Entschuldige bitte."

„Du weißt doch wie schreckhaft er ist."

Dianne konnte nur den Kopf schütteln. Joe grinste verlegen und strich seinen Sohn über den Kopf. Adam hingegen dachte nur, dass er nicht schreckhaft war, sondern ein ziemlich ängstliches und verwöhntes Kind.

In Adams Augen endete das Frühstück viel zu früh. Tico klopfte keine zehn Minuten später an der Tür um Joe abzuholen. Dianne und Emillia verließen den Tisch, um sich um die drei Kleinen zu kümmern. „Möchtest du noch einen Kaffee, Adam?"

Adam lehnte sich zurück in seinem Stuhl und schaute seinen Vater abschätzend an. Er wollte sich nicht streiten, und er versuchte auch ruhig zu bleiben. „Warum hast du für schuldig gestimmt?"

Entgeistert und sichtlich verwirrt stellte Ben die Kanne auf den Tisch. „Wie bitte?"

Es war Ben anzusehen, dass er überlegen musste, was sein Sohn gerade meinte. „Schuldig?"

„Jenkins! Wie konntest du nur gegen ihn stimmen?"

Mehrmals blinzelte Ben mit den Augen. Noch immer versuchte er zu verstehen, was gerade das Problem zwischen ihm und seinem Sohn war. „Adam, das ist jetzt Wochen her, und Simon ist frei. Warum wirfst du mir das jetzt noch vor und vor allem warum?"

Adams Wangenknochen zuckten mehrmals, und er lehnte sich vor bevor er antworten konnte. „Er hätte jetzt aber auch schon tot sein können. Gehängt - und du wärst mitschuldig. Schuldig, dass ein Unschuldiger am Galgen gelandet wäre."

„Adam!"

Ben musste sich erst einmal sammeln. Zu überraschend kamen die Anschuldigungen seines Sohnes. „Ich habe mich an die Fakten gehalten. Was anderes habe ich nicht getan."

„Natürlich hätte ich mich auch daran gehalten, aber ich hätte sie auch hinterfragt. Wie ich es dann auch getan habe."

Ben konnte nicht mehr ruhig auf seinem Stuhl sitzen bleiben. Er stand auf und lief in den Wohnbereich. Vor dem Sofa blieb er stehen. Mit den Händen in die Seite gestemmt, konnte er nur mit dem Kopf schütteln. „Bist du deswegen in letzter Zeit so distanziert mir gegenüber?"

Adam war ebenso aufgestanden. Auch wenn beide aufgebracht waren, lief das Gespräch für ihre Verhältnisse sehr ruhig ab. „Er ist ein enger Freund der Familie, und du hast wie die anderen Geschworenen bereits nach kurzer Zeit über sein Schicksal entschieden. Hast du dir bei der Beratung überhaupt die Fakten angesehen."

„Das brauchte ich nicht. Wenn du dich erinnerst, dauerte die Verhandlung nicht sehr lange, und die Fakten, die uns vorlagen waren zwar viele, aber auch sehr eindeutig. Es gab keinen Zweifel an seiner Schuld zu diesem Zeitpunkt."

„Natürlich gab es die. Von der ersten Minute an. Jenks würde so etwas nicht machen."

„Ach komm schon, Adam. Du weißt wie jahzornig Simon sein kann, wenn er sich bedrängt fühlt."

Adam sah auf die Kissen, die auf dem Sofa lagen. „Mal wieder siehst du nur was war und nicht was ist."

„Ich?"

Ben richtete den Finger auf Adam. „Wer gräbt denn ständig die alten Geschichten aus und wirft mir vor, was ich früher alles falsch gemacht habe?"

Langsam schaute Adam seinen Vater an. „Nicht früher. Noch immer."

Vater und Sohn funkelten sich schweigend an. Beide waren zwar bemüht, das Gespräch nicht auf die übliche Art enden zu lassen, wenn sie verschiedener Meinung waren. Aber dieses Vorhaben wurde immer schwieriger, um so länger sie sich ansahen. Ohne den Blick abzuwenden zischte Ben seinen Sohn an. „Und was habe ich noch alles falsch gemacht, außer bei der Gerichtsverhandlung?"

Auch Adam senkte den Blick nicht. Er sprach ebenso leise wie Ben. „Du mischt dich wieder in die Geschäfte der Ponderosa ein."

„Ich mach was? Das stimmt doch so überhaupt nicht."

„Ach, dann stimmt es nicht, dass Mr. Reynolds morgen vorbeikommt, um einige Bullen zu kaufen?"

Ben schnappte mehrmals nach Luft. Dann konnte er sich nicht mehr zurückhalten. Er polterte auf seine altbekannte Weise los. „Kann ich eigentlich in deinen Augen irgendwann, irgendetwas recht machen?"

„Weißt du, Pa …"

Adam hob die Hand um seine Meinung mit Gesten zu untermauern. Dann jedoch winkte er ab. „Du wirst nie verstehen, um was geht."

Adam nahm seinen Hut und machte sich auf das Haus zu verlassen. „Adam …, bitte."

„Nicht jetzt, Pa."

Ben Cartwright konnte nur auf die Tür sehen, die seinen Sohn hinter sich mit einen lauten Knall zu geworfen hatte.

XXXX

Mit einem dreckigen Lachen zählte Brent die Scheine in seiner Hand. Wenn er diese Welt schon verlassen musste, dann auch so, wie er das wollte. Und das konnte er jetzt nun. Brent hatte gewusst an wessen Tür er klingeln musste. Zwar hatte seine Geldquelle ihn nicht ins Haus gelassen, und als dieser erkannt hatte, was Brent fehlte, hatte er nur noch durch die verschlossene Tür mit dem Schuster gesprochen. Aber am Ende hatte Brent ohne Wenn und Aber das Geld bekommen. Brent hatte nun eine Aufgabe, und die würde er mit Freude erfüllen.

Mit einem Muli, das er sich aus dem Stall geliehen hatte, war er vor die Stadt geritten und dem Weg immer weiter gefolgt bis er das Dorf beinahe erreicht hatte. Dann jedoch überkam ihn doch ein etwas mulmiges Gefühl. Er konnte doch nicht so einfach zu den Gosiute reiten. Sie würden ihn sicherlich augenblicklich seines Skalps berauben. Instinktiv griff er sich an seine Haare. Nervös knabberte er an seiner Unterlippe. In seinem Kopf hatte sich Brent das Ganze viel einfacher vorgestellt. Sein Plan war doch, im Saloon solange zu saufen, bis er glücklich das Zeitliche segnen würde.

Fluchend und meckernd machte sich Brent auf, das Dorf zu umrunden. Eventuell würde ihm dann ja etwas einfallen. Genau wie seine Geldquelle mochte er die Indianer auch nicht, und er würde mit einem Lächeln seinem Schöpfer gegenüber treten, wenn er auch den Stamm der Gosiute mit diesem verfluchten Husten angesteckt hatte. Wenn da nicht seine verfluchte Angst vor diesen Rothäuten wäre.

Sicherlich mehr als eine Stunde stand er mit dem Muli in der Nähe des Dorfes als sein Blick auf etwas fiel, was ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht zauberte. Genauso hatte er sich das vorgestellt. Mit dem Muli an seiner Hand lief er auf die Frauen und Kinder zu, die gerade aus dem Dorf kamen.

„HALLO!"

Die zwei keinen Kinder hatten sich so erschrocken, dass sie sich sofort hinter ihren Müttern versteckten. Die Frauen sahen ihn misstrauisch an. „Guten Tag."

Brent nahm seinen Hut ab und setzte sein freundlichstes Lächeln auf. „Sie müssen keine Angst haben. Mein treuer Begleiter und ich haben uns verlaufen. Wir wollten eigentlich nach Virginia City."

Immer noch recht skeptisch wurde Brent von allen beäugt. Er ließ sich jedoch nicht beirren, und so fing Brent an noch mehr zu lächeln. „Virginia City! Wo?"

Zögerlich streckte eine der Frauen den Arm aus und zeigte in die Richtung der Stadt. Brent folgte mit dem Kopf und sah zu dem Weg, den er vor einer Stunde genommen hatte. „Da ist Virginia City?"

Die Indianerin nickte mit dem Kopf. Übertrieben erleichtert, atmete Brent aus. „Sie können sich nicht vorstellen, wie dankbar ich Ihnen bin. Ich hatte schon Angst, dass ich bei der Kälte die Nacht draußen verbringen müsste. Es ist doch schon so lausig kalt."

Brent fasste sich in die Jackentasche und holte eine Tüte mit Bonbons heraus, um sie den Kindern vor die Nase zu halten. Neugierig schauten diese in Tüte. Der Schuster nahm eine der bunten Süßigkeiten heraus und steckte es sich in den Mund. Sie waren eigentlich viel zu süß, aber für das Geld und vor allem für seinen Plan, hatte er sie zuvor alle einmal in den Mund nehmen müssen. So hatte ihm das jedenfalls sein Partner erklärt. Und was er außerdem noch machen musste. Und wären es keine Indianer, würde er das, was er gleich machen musste, auch sehr gerne machen. Was für ein Vergnügen der Tod doch sein konnte. Mit einem lauten Dankeschön umarmte er die erste Indianerin und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. Dann hustete er wie wild, gab der Nächsten einen Kuss und jedem der Kinder ein weiteres Bonbon. Zum Abschluss und mit einem weiteren Hustenanfall, reichte er jeder die Hand und bedankte sich überschwänglich.

Mit sich und der gesamten Welt zufrieden setzte sich Brent auf das Muli und machte sich auf den Rückweg. Nun würde der beste Teil seines Vorhabens bevorstehen. Bis zum letzten Augenblick würde er sich vergnügen können. Wenn er wollte, könnte er sich sogar einen schicken Anzug leisten und dem Sweet Bravour einen Besuch abstatten.

Mit einem breiten Grinsen erreichte er die Stadt und brachte das Muli in den Mietstall zurück. „Ist mit dir alles in Ordnung?"

Paco aus dem Mietstall legte besorgt seine Hand auf Brents Rücken, als dieser sich wegen eines weiteren starken Hustenanfalles an der Hauswand festhalten musste. Der Schuster winkte ab. „Alles in Ordnung. Ich habe wahrscheinlich, wie viele andere auch, mir diese verfluchte Erkältung eingefangen."

„Dann mach, dass du ins Bett kommst, und lass dir von deiner Frau einen Tee machen."

Unverzüglich kochte eine unglaubliche Wut in Brent auf, als er an seine Frau dachte. Erst heute Vormittag hatte er sie gesehen, wie sie sich wieder mit dem Sheriff auf der Straße unterhalten hatte. Dabei hatte sie beim Frühstück noch gesagt, dass sie es eilig hatte, weil sie für Mrs. Hunter die Einkäufe erledigen wollte, da ihr Mann krank im Bett lag. Drohend hob Brent die Faust. Ach, könnte er es doch nur diesen verdammten Sheriff heimzahlen, was er ihm alles angetan hatte. Skeptisch schaute Brent auf seine Hände, als er die Faust geöffnet hatte. Das Zittern war sein täglicher Begleiter geworden, somit konnte er vergessen, den Sternträger zu einem Duell herauszufordern. Ihn anzustecken war auch nicht das, was sich Brent unter einer angemessenen Rache vorstellte.

Völlig in Gedanken lief der Schuster den Gehweg entlang und schaute nicht, was vor ihm lag.

„So passen Sie doch auf."

Erschrocken blickte der Schuster auf die Frau vor sich, mit der er wegen seiner Träumerei zusammengestoßen war. Sein erster Reflex war, dass er sie anbrüllen wollte, was für eine dumme Pute sie doch sei, aber dann erreichte eine Idee sein vernebeltes Gehirn, und er fing innerlich an zu jubeln und zu tanzen. Hektisch nahm er seinen Hut ab und murmelte ein 'Entschuldigung Ma'am'.

Verwundert und ärgerlich zugleich, schaute Sybil auf den Schuster vor sich, der sich gerade bei ihr entschuldigt hatte. Sie war mit ihrer Mutter aus den Laden von Mr. Norten gekommen. Beide Damen wollten sich nach ihren Einkäufen noch eine Tasse Tee bei Rosis Little Coffeeshop genehmigen, als der Schuster in sie hineingerannt war. Sybill mochte den Schuster ganz und gar nicht, da spielte auch der Vorfall damals im Saloon eine Rolle. Niemals würde sie vergessen, als sie Tom nach Hause gebracht hatten mit dieser hässlichen Wunde am Hals. Zwar war ihr Mann auch zuvor schon hin und wieder erheblich ramponiert nach Hause gekommen, aber das war etwas anderes gewesen. Er wäre beinahe gestorben, nicht weil er seinen Job gemacht hatte, sondern weil dieser Schuster nicht die Finger vom Alkohol lassen konnte. Auch jetzt konnte Sybil bei Brent eine deutliche Fahne riechen. Angewidert verzog sie das Gesicht und hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund. „Es ist schon gut, und nun gehen Sie bitte zur Seite. Wir würden gerne unseren Weg fortsetzen."

Übertrieben weit verbeugte sich Brent vor den Damen. „Natürlich, meine Damen.

Der Schuster setzte seinen Hut auf, aber machte noch keine Anstalten, Sybil und ihre Mutter passieren zu lassen. „Der Sheriff weiß glaube ich gar nicht, was für eine bezaubernde Frau er an seiner Seite hat. Ach, wäre ich doch nur ein paar Jahre jünger."

Bevor sich Sybil versah, hatte sie der Schuster in den Arm genommen und seine rauen und aufgerissenen Lippen auf die von Sybil gedrückt. Kreischend machte Sybil einen Schritt zurück und verpasste Brent eine saftige Ohrfeige. Der sah sie völlig erschüttert an und legte seine Hände auf seine Brust um sich entschuldigen. Seine Worte gingen jedoch in einen heftigen Hustenanfall unter. Erneut kreischten die Frauen auf, als ihnen neben den Speicheltröpfchen auch etwas Blut entgegen spritzte. Der Schuster hingegen lächelte nur. „Liebe Grüße an den Gatten, und ich hoffe, er kann noch viele Abende und Nächte mit Ihnen verbringen."

Entsetzen über die Bemerkung breitete sich auf Sybils Gesicht aus. Ihre Mutter packte sie am Arm und schob mit der anderen Hand Brent zur Seite. Lachend sah Brent den zwei Frauen hinterher. „Also, ich meine, wenn er dazu Zeit hat, weil er ja seine Nächte lieber in anderen Betten verbringt."

Brents Lachen endete in einem weiteren Hustenanfall, und der Schuster machte sich so schnell es ging auf den Weg in den Saloon. Der Whisky würde schon dafür sorgen, dass der elende Husten etwas besser werden würde.


	141. Chapter 141

„Wir sollten mit Doc Martin sprechen."

Steve setzte sich mit einem frischen Kaffee auf die Bank, die in der Nähe des Ofens stand. Tom saß hinter seinem Schreibtisch und schaute nachdenklich in seine Tasse. Sein Bauch sagte ihm, dass dieser Winter einiges in der Stadt verändern würde. Es waren einfach zu viele. Auch seine Schwiegermutter lag seit dem gestrigen Tag im Bett. „Eventuell täuscht uns ja auch nur der Eindruck, weil wir, wie einige ja schon schön sagen, unsere Nasen überall haben."

Der Hilfssheriff sah zu seinem Chef, der ziemlich müde aussah. Die letzten Monate waren für den Sheriff nicht einfach gewesen. Zuerst war die Sache mit seinem Freund Jenkins, dann dass Tom ohne ihn auskommen musste, und wenn das nicht bereits gereicht hätte, kamen noch die ständigen Querelen mit dem Bürgermeister und seinen Anhängern hinzu. „Ich würde das gerne auch so sehen, aber auch Polly sagt, dass im Saloon so wenig los ist wie sie es noch nie erlebt hat. Auch in der Schule sind nur noch die Hälfte der Kinder da, und so wie ich gehört habe, soll sogar der Gottesdienst am Sonntag ausfallen."

„Hast du schon so was mal erlebt? Das eine ganze Stadt erkrankt ist?"

Steve brauchte nicht lange nachzudenken. Er hatte bisher nur in zwei Städten gelebt. „Dass nicht, aber ich habe davon gehört. Und ich kann nur sagen, dass beruhigt mich nicht gerade. Wenn es sich hier wirklich um eine Epidemie handelt, könnte das ein ganz heißer Winter für uns beide werden."

Der Sheriff erhob sich aus seinem Stuhl und lief zum Fenster. Während er nach draußen blickte, nippte er immer wieder an seinem Kaffee. „Wir müssen aufpassen, dass solche Leute wie Brent nicht noch unnötig Öl ins Feuer schütten. Als erstes werden wir mit Doc Martin sprechen, anschließend gehst du von Saloon zu Saloon und redest mit den Verantwortlichen. Ich werde ins Sweet Bravour gehen. Wir müssen auf jeden Fall vermeiden, dass unnötig Panik entsteht."

Steve brummte los, und Tom drehte sich erstaunt um. „Warum muss ich in die Saloons, und du kannst dir ansehen, wie die netten Damen bei Yvette tanzen?"

Grinsend nahm Tom einen weiteren Schluck aus seiner Tasse. „Weil ich der Sheriff bin und einen gefestigten Lebenswandel habe. Ich werde mich nicht durch ein paar nackte Mädchenbeine ablenken lassen."

Steve lachte los und stellte seine Tasse auf den Tisch nachdem er aufgestanden war. „Natürlich. Ich habe vergessen. Sobald man verheiratet ist, können alle Mädchen von Yvette vor einem tanzen, und man würde nur an seinen Job denken."

Tom nahm seine Jacke und seinen Hut. „So ist es. Also überlege dir genau, was du machst, wenn du mit einem Mädchen ausgehst."

Auch der Hilfssheriff schnappte sich seine Sachen. „Ich werde mir keine Fesseln anlegen lassen. Bringt nur Ärger."

Tom öffnete die Tür. „Es kann auch Ärger geben, wenn man ständig mit einer verheirateten Dame zusammenhängt. Auch wenn sie in einem Saloon arbeitet."

Steve stoppte und es war ihm anzusehen, dass er etwas irritiert war. Relativ schnell fing er sich jedoch wieder. „Polly und ich wissen was wir tun, und zum anderen hat sich ihr Mann schon mehr als vier Jahren nicht mehr bei ihr gemeldet."

„Ich kann nur nicht noch mehr Ärger gebrauchen. Du weißt, dass der Bürgermeister nur darauf wartet etwas zu finden, womit er mir ans Bein pinkeln kann."

Der Deputy schloss die Tür hinten ihnen. „Ich pass schon auf, Sheriff."

Tom warf seinem Stellvertreter einen Blick zu, und beide machten sich auf den Weg zu Doc Martin.

XXX

Immer wieder tupfte sich der Bürgermeister den Schweiß von der Stirn. „Es werden immer mehr, Marc. Und der Doktor spricht mit mir nicht darüber. Er vertröstet mich damit, dass er noch einige Informationen sammeln muss."

Bitter lachte der Bürgermeister auf. „Informationen, … dass ich nicht lache. Ich muss mich doch nur umsehen. Wir haben es hier mit einer ausgemachten Seuche zu tun."

Der Bürgermeister blieb abrupt stehen und sah zu Marc, der gelassen in seinem Bürostuhl saß. „Wie kannst du so ruhig bleiben? Es sind schon mehr als sieben Leute daran gestorben. Es kann jeden von uns treffen, wenn wir nichts unternehmen."

Kurz huschte ein leichtes Lächeln durch das Gesicht von Marc. Er fing sich jedoch wieder recht schnell und versuchte gleichzeitig den Bürgermeister ernst und betrübt anzusehen. „Du bist der Bürgermeister. Nicht ich. Ich habe nur eine kleine Baufirma." 

Marc hob bedauernd beide Hände. „Aber was willst du schon gegen eine ausgewachsene Grippewelle unternehmen? So was kann nicht mal ein Bürgermeister schaffen."

Die unruhige Wanderung von Barnett wurde fortgesetzt. Es war dem Bürgermeister regelrecht anzusehen wie nervös er war und was für eine Angst von ihm Besitz ergriffen hatte. Nicht nur der Schweiß auf dessen Stirn war ein eindeutiges Zeichen auch die roten Wangen zeigten, dass sich der Bürgermeister im Moment an jeden anderen Ort wünschte als hier nach Virginia City. „Was soll ich tun, Marc? Ich bin gerade Bürgermeister geworden. Ich habe eine Familie. Ich will noch nicht sterben!"

Die Wanderung wurde eingestellt und mit beiden Hände stützte sich der Bürgermeister an Marcs Schreibtisch ab. „Hast du gesehen wer bisher alles erkrankt ist? Erst waren es nur die Säufer und die Goldgräber, aber jetzt trifft es auch schon die anständigen Bürger dieser ehrbaren Stadt. Sogar der Sohn vom Pfarrer liegt im Bett mit hohen Fieber."

Marc musste sich sehr zurückhalten, um sich nicht lachend die Hände zu reiben. Es lief besser, als er sich jemals hätte träumen lassen. Er hatte den Bürgermeister genau richtig eingeschätzt. Und wenn dieser weiter so leicht zu manipulieren war, würde der Rest ein Kinderspiel sein. Die einzige Unbekannte in seinem Plan war nur, dass die Gefahr bestand, dass er sich auch noch anstecken würde. Aber das musste er riskieren. Wie beim Pokern. Hin und wieder musste man alles auf eine Karte setzen.

Übertrieben besorgt sah er den Bürgermeister an und rieb sich den Nacken. „Du hast deine Frau und deine zwei Kinder. Dein Sohn hat Großes vor, und deine Tochter wird sicher mal einen einflussreichen Mann heiraten. So hübsch wie sie ist, wenn …."  
Ein wenig senkte Marc die Augen. „… sie auch Opfer dieser heimtückischen Grippe werden."

Der Bürgermeister öffnete den Mund und schnappte nach Luft. Mit der Faust schlug er auf den Tisch von Marc. „Das kann und werde ich nicht zulassen. Meine Kinder haben eine Zukunft verdient. Sie sollen die Elite der Stadt repräsentieren. Und nicht solche Kinder wie dieser Nichtsnutz von Sohn des Schusters oder einer dieser Cartwright Sprösslinge."  
Geschafft ließ sich der Bürgermeister in den Sessel vor dem Schreibtisch fallen. Ich weiß nur nicht, wie ich das machen soll."

Marc gab vor nachzudenken. Er stand sogar auf und lief jetzt wie zuvor der Bürgermeister durch den Raum. Dann blieb er vor dem Bürgermeister stehen und sah auf ihn herab. „Es bleib eigentlich nur eine Möglichkeit. Du musst mit deiner Familie die Stadt verlassen. Bevor sie sich anstecken. Wenn das Schlimmste vorbei ist, kommst du wieder zurück."

Skeptisch ließ Mr. Barnett die Worte von Marc auf sich wirken. „Ist das nicht feige? Ich bin schließlich der Bürgermeister."

Mit beiden Händen klatschte sich Marc gegen die Hüfte. „Der eine oder andere könnte das denken, aber hier geht doch eindeutig die Gesundheit deiner Familie vor. Jeder, der selber Kinder hat, wird das auch verstehen. Und das ist die Mehrheit deiner Wähler. Und die zählen. Den kläglichen Rest kannst du ruhig vergessen."

Noch war der Bürgermeister nicht ganz so überzeugt von dem Vorschlag, der ihm eröffnet wurde. „Gerade bei einer Krise sollte der Bürgermeister doch bei seinen Wählern sein."

Beschwichtigend legte Marc seine Hand auf die Schulter von Mr. Barnett. Dabei sah er aus dem Fenster. „Da hast du natürlich Recht, aber was nützt du deinen Wählern, wenn du zu Grabe getragen wirst? Nichts. Du wirst gebraucht, wenn es danach ans Aufräumen geht."

Marc lief zum Fenster und schaute eine Weile raus. „Wahrscheinlich hast du aber doch Recht. Du solltest das Risiko eingehen und bei deinen Wählern bleiben. Du bist und bleibst bis zur nächsten Wahl der Bürgermeister, und was auch immer passiert, eine neue junge Frau, die dir wieder Kinder schenkt, wirst du schon finden."

Gemächlich drehte sich Marc um und blickte den Bürgermeister mitleidig an. „Du solltest jedoch deine Tochter nicht mehr zur Schule schicken. Dort sind bereits eine Vielzahl der Kinder erkrankt."

Die Augen von Mr. Barnett weiteten sich, und er wurde kreidebleich. Mit zitternden Beinen erhob er sich aus dem Sessel. „Ich werde, … also ich denke, …" 

Mit einem tiefen Atemzug richtete sich der Bürgermeister auf. „Ich werde noch heute Nachmittag mit meiner Familie abreisen. Ich werde dich wissen lassen, wo du mich dann erreichen kannst."

Mit entschlossenem Schritt ging Mr. Barnett zur Bürotür. „Du wirst mir schreiben, wenn ich wiederkommen kann. Virginia City braucht mich dann."

Marc brachte den Bürgermeister noch zur Tür. „Natürlich werde ich das machen. Verlass dich drauf." 

Kurz danach kehrte Marc in sein Büro zurück. Dort nahm er sich einen Bourbon und setzte sich in seinen Sessel. Nach dem ersten Schluck fing er laut an zu lachen.

XXXX

Mit einem lauten Krachen fiel die Haustür ins Schloss und wurde kurz danach wieder geöffnet. „Ich werde dich kriegen!"

„Niemals!"

Nick rannte George hinterher, gefolgt von Snuggles, der laut bellte. Zuerst ging es ins Wohnzimmer, dann zurück ins Esszimmer. Anschließend mit Gebrüll in die Küche, wo die Jagd ein jähes Ende am Bauch von Henri fand. Die Kinder verstummten, als das Tablett mit den Tellern und Schüsseln scheppernd zu Boden fiel. Betroffen sahen die beiden Jungs auf den Boden, wo sich die Soße des Mittagsessen über den Boden verteilte. Snuggles stürzte sich sofort auf das Fleisch, welches dort ebenso lag. Henri war so erschrocken, dass er im ersten Augenblick völlig sprachlos war. „Könnt ihr mir sagen, was ihr hier macht?"

Keines der beiden Kinder wagte es den Kopf zu heben. Eine der wichtigsten Regel im Haus war, dass nicht gerannt und Fangen gespielt wurde. Schon gar nicht im Büro von Adam oder in der Küche. „Ich warte noch immer auf eine Antwort."

Mutig hob Nick den Kopf. „Ich verstehe Sie nicht, Henri."

Henri hielt die Luft an. Natürlich. Er war so aufgebracht gewesen, dass er die Jungs auf Französisch angesprochen hatte. „Aber George versteht mich sehr gut." 

George hob den Kopf nicht an, sondern starrte immer noch auf seine Füße. Erst vorgestern hatte sein Vater ihm gesagt, dass, wenn er wieder über die rote Linie treten würde, er sich nicht nur um den Stall hier kümmern müsste, sondern auch um den seiner Großeltern, und ob er sich am Wochenende mit Scott und Nick treffen dürfte, wäre dann auch sehr fraglich. „Wir wollten das nicht."

„Das wäre ja noch schöner, wenn das geplant war. Und nun sag mir wie ich das deinen Eltern erklären soll, George Cartwright. Dein Vater war den ganzen Vormittag draußen. Er wird durchgefroren sein, und hat sich sicher auf ein warmes Mittagessen gefreut. Und jetzt kann er froh sein, wenn ich noch schnell eine Suppe zaubern kann."

Henri lief zu einem kleinen Schrank, holte einen Eimer und Lappen heraus. Aus einer anderen Ecke einen Besen. Das drückte er alles den Jungs in die Hand. „Sauber machen. Anschließend geht ihr zu Georges Mutter und erzählt ihr von dem … Unfall."

Mit einer Mimik, die alles sagte, machten sich die Jungs an die ihnen aufgetragenen Arbeiten. Und sie gaben sich alle Mühe es so gründlich wie möglich zu machen, denn so würde sich das befohlene Gespräch mit Bridget noch eine ganze Zeit heraus zögern.

XXXXX

Adam sah zum Himmel hinauf. Auch in diesem Jahr würde sich der Winter recht früh von seiner besten und kältesten Seite zeigen. Er hatte das bereits heute morgen mit Finn auf der Baustelle gemerkt. Nicht nur, dass eine Vielzahl der Arbeiter erkrankt waren, auch gingen die Arbeiten sehr langsam voran. Der Boden war an einigen Stellen bereits gefroren, und so hatten Finn und er bereits überlegt, die Gleisarbeiten ruhen zu lassen und dafür in den Bergen weiter zu machen.  
Sie würden das Ganze am nächsten Tag im Büro besprechen und durchrechnen, wie sich ihr Vorhaben auf ihren gesetzten Zeitplan auswirken würde.

Jetzt musste er jedoch erst einmal mit seinem Vater sprechen. Dieser hatte von einer Firma einen Auftrag für Holzarbeiten angenommen, die mit der Firma von Marc zusammen arbeitete. Und das wollte Adam auf keinen Fall. Niemals wieder sollte Marc mit dem Holz der Ponderosa Geschäfte machen können. Sie waren auf den Auftrag nicht angewiesen, aber wie so oft, hatte Ben nicht mit ihm gesprochen.  
Als er die Tür zur Ponderosa öffnete, schlug ihn eine angenehme Wärme entgegen. Adam schloss die Tür und legte seine Handschuhe ab. „Adam, was für eine nette Überraschung."

Emillia saß mit Sue in einem der großen Sessel in der Nähe des Kamins. Adams kleinste Schwester war jetzt knappe acht Monate alt und brabbelte den halben Tag vor sich hin. Weder Winona noch Sophia hatte in dem Alter so wenig geschlafen und so viel „geredet". Während Emillia das sehr gelassen sah, hatte Adams Vater mit dem Verhalten seiner jüngsten Tochter erheblich zu kämpfen. Er malte sich aus, dass sie noch schlimmer werden würde als Sarah. Adam jedoch konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass Sue so werden würde wie Winona. Warum konnte er nicht erklären. Er wusste es einfach.  
Mit einem zärtlichen Blick, der seiner Schwester galt, begrüßte Adam sie und Emillia. „Weißt du wo Pa ist? Ich habe ihn bereits draußen gesucht. Dort habe ich aber nur sein Pferd gefunden."

„Er hat sich kurz hingelegt, aber müsste gleich runter kommen. Joe hat ihn vor einigen Minuten geweckt, da das Essen bald fertig ist."

Nun doch ein wenig besorgt sah Adam nach oben. „Er hat sich hingelegt? Am Vormittag?"

Emillia, die Adams Gesichtsausdruck bemerkt hatte, stand auf, um ihn augenblicklich zu beruhigen. „Er hat in den letzten Nächten nicht so richtig schlafen können, weil immer wieder einer im Haus sich mit dieser Erkältung rumgeplagt hat. Aber so wie es aussieht, haben wir das Schlimmste überstanden."

„Oh, Besuch von meinen ältesten Sohn. Was verschafft mir denn diese Ehre? Habe ich in deinen Augen wieder mal etwas falsch gemacht?"

Adam musste all seine Kraft aufwenden, um seine Ungeduld unter Kontrolle zu halten. Seit dem Prozess war beinahe jedes Gespräch mit seinem Vater nur in eine Richtung gelaufen. Sie hatten sich zwar nie lautstark gestritten, aber zwischen ihnen stand eine Mauer. die Adam sehr an die aus seiner Kindheit erinnerte. Er vertraute seinem Vater nicht, und sein Vater vertraute ihm nicht. Auch Emillia schaute angespannt zwischen den beiden hin und her. Wie so oft wollten weder Adam noch Ben von ihrer Position abweichen und einen Schritt auf den anderen zu machen. „Dann rede ich nicht lange um den heißen Brei. Also bitte schön. Es geht um den Vertrag, den du letzte Woche in der Stadt abgeschlossen hast."

Ben, der zuvor auf dem Absatz der Treppe gestanden hatte, kam nach unten gelaufen. „Was ist daran nicht richtig? Hat einer von ihnen gegen die Indianer gekämpft, oder ist ein Verwandter bei den Soldaten? Oder nein, noch schlimmer. Sie stehen auf der falschen Seite, was den Krieg im Süden anbelangt."

Adams Kiefer zuckte, und er sah seinen Vater für einen Augenblick einfach nur an. Auf keinen Fall wollte er sich provozieren lassen. „Du solltest doch mit mir sprechen, bevor du Verträge unterzeichnest."

„Jetzt hör auf, Adam. Das ist kein großer Auftrag. Wir sollen nur für einen anderen Anbieter einspringen, der zur Zeit Lieferprobleme hat. Mehr nicht. Ein Auftrag, der nicht mal das einbringt, was du normalerweise bekommst."

„Sie arbeiten für Marc."

Inzwischen war Ben in seinem Büro angekommen und setzte sich hinter den Schreibtisch. Adam ahnte, dass er das nur machte, um ihm zu zeigen, dass er noch immer genau Bescheid wusste über die Geschäfte der Ponderosa. Ben lehnte sich zurück und schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist jetzt so lange her, Adam, und was hat Marc so Schlimmes getan, außer dass er sich mit Frederic angefreundet hat?"

Adam war kurz davor vollends aus der Haut zu fahren. „Er hat ja wohl einiges mehr getan. Er hat meine Arbeiten auf der Baustelle sabotiert. Dabei sind auch einige Männer umgekommen, wenn ich dich daran erinnern darf."

„Das ist nie bewiesen worden. Dein Freund der Sheriff hat nichts gefunden, was Marc oder Frederic für diese Tat belasten würde. Es kann ja auch sein, dass du dir das so sehr wünscht, dass die Zwei schuldig sind, dass du die eigentlichen Täter gar nicht siehst."

Völlig fassungs- und sprachlos schlug Adam letztendlich mit der flachen Hand auf den Tisch. „Ich mache mit ihnen keine Geschäfte. Und das ist mein letztes Wort."

„Adam, …"

Flehend sah Emillia Adam an, als dieser seine Sachen nahm und das Haus verließ ohne sich zu verabschieden.

XXXXXX

Obwohl es schon ziemlich kalt war, stand Tico der Schweiß auf der Stirn. Zum Glück war der Boden noch nicht so gefroren, dass er überhaupt nicht vorwärts kommen würde. Sein Blick fiel zum Haus. Er konnte sehen, wie die Kinder ihn an den Fenstern beobachteten. Joan war gerade erst vier Jahre alt geworden und obwohl sie bereits viel Schmerz und Leid in ihrem Leben erlebt hatte, hatte sie sich ein bezauberndes Lachen bewahrt. Bis zum Schluss. Bevor das Fieber so hoch war, dass sie kaum noch etwas mitbekommen hatte, hatte sie Giovanna gesagt, dass sie keine Angst vor dem Sterben hätte. Sie würde dann ja endlich ihre Mami wiedersehen.  
Tico musste schlucken. Auch wenn ihn selten etwas erschütterte, hatte er mit seiner Frau geweint, als Joan für immer eingeschlafen war. Er musste sofort an Billy denken. Sein Sohn war gerade mal zwei Jahre, und Tico wusste nicht, was er machen sollte, wenn auch er ein Opfer dieser heimtückischen Erkältung werden sollte. Joan war bereits das dritte Kind, das er beerdigen musste und noch immer lagen acht weitere mit Fieber im Bett. Jedes Mal wenn der Vormann der Ponderosa von der Arbeit kam, musste er Angst haben, dass wieder eins der Kinder gestorben war.  
Bei Theo war der Doc noch zu ihnen rausgekommen, aber danach hatte er so viel in der Stadt zu tun, dass er es nicht mehr einrichten konnte. Anscheinend war diese Erkältung zu einer richtigen Plage geworden. Auch die Kleinen auf der Ranch hatten sich bereits angesteckt, hatten es aber besser weggesteckt als die Kinder hier im Waisenhaus. Auch Riccardo lag seit einer Woche im Bett, und wenn Tico an ihn dachte, legten sich Sorgenfalten auf seine Stirn. Aber sie konnten nichts anderes tun als zu beten, dass dieser Kelch schnell an ihnen vorüber ziehen würde.

Bevor Tico den kleinen, in eine Decke eingewickelten Körper anhob, bekreuzte er sich und schickte wie jeden Tag mehrere Gebete zum Himmel. Es fing leicht an zu nieseln, als Tico die Erde zurück ins Grab schaufelte. Das Kreuz mit dem eingebrannten Namen von Joan lag schon neben seinen Füßen. Er sah wieder zum Fenster. Noch immer wurde jede seiner Bewegungen von den vielen ängstlichen Augen der Kinder verfolgt.

XXxx

Besorgt kam Amarok aus dem Tipi des Medizinmannes. Was er im letzten Jahr bereits geahnt hatte wurde nun wahr. Die schwarze Wolke hatte auch sie erreicht. Das, was er von Hoss gehört hatte, wurde nun auch für sie zur traurigen Gewissheit. Er musste nun das Umsetzen, was der Ältestenrat bereits vor einigen Tagen entschieden hatte. Jetzt ging es nur noch um den Stamm. Er musste geschützt werden. Auch wenn Amaroks Herz dabei vor Schmerz weinte. Als Häuptling durfte er keine Ausnahme machen. Koko würde das verstehen.

XXXX

Es war bereits Abends, und Koko spielte mit Enola, Nick und Travis ein Spiel zum Einschlafen, was die Kinder genauso liebten wie sie es geliebt hatte, als sie ein Kind war. Es nannte sich Snap. Es wurde ein leises beruhigendes Lied gesungen bis der Erwachsene Snap sagte. Augenblicklich musste Stille herrschen. Wer jetzt redete, durfte nicht weiter am Spiel teilnehmen. Erst wenn wieder einer der Erwachsenen anfing zu singen, durfte wieder gesprochen werden. Die Kinder liebten dieses Spiel, und sie schliefen stets sehr schnell ein. Am nächsten Morgen gab es dann eine Belohnung, weil alle gewonnen hatten. Für die Erwachsenen ergab sich so stets recht früh am Abend die Gelegenheit miteinander über wichtige Dinge zu sprechen.

Auch heute dauerte es nicht lange, und die Augen der Kinder waren zugefallen. Liebevoll deckte Koko Enola und die beiden Jungs zu, bevor sie in die Küche zurückkehrte um Ordnung zu schaffen.  
Hoss war noch draußen, um nach den Pferden und Matȟó zu schauen. Sie hatten dem Bären eine kleine Hütte gebaut, wo er nachts schlafen konnte. Sie wollten nicht, dass er im Dunklen durch den Wald lief oder gar zur Ponderosa. Der Bär war zu zutraulich und sah den Menschen nicht als Gefahr an. Für einen Jäger war das Tier somit eine leichte Beute.  
Leise singend räumte Koko den Abwasch weg, als die Haustür aufging. „Schon zurück, Hoss?" 

Erstaunt schloss Koko den einen Schrank, als sie im Wohnzimmer nicht nur ihren Mann sah, sondern auch ihren Vater. „Até, ist etwas passiert?"

Sofort ahnte sie, dass dies kein normaler Besuch war. Ihr Vater war zwar schon immer ein etwas ernsterer Mann gewesen, aber heute konnte man seine Sorgenfalten auch bei dem schwachen Licht, das der Kamin spendete, von weitem erkennen. Trotz seiner Sorgen und seinem Kummer kam Amarok sogleich zu seinem Anliegen. „Meine Vision vom letzten Jahr hat sich bewahrheitet. Die schwarze Wolke hat sich über unser Land ausgebreitet."

Ohne ihren Vater aus den Augen zu lassen, trocknete sich Koko die Hände ab, stellte sich neben ihren Mann und wiederholte Amaroks Worte. „Schwarze Wolke? Was meinst du damit?"

Hoss schaute genauso besorgt wie der Häuptling. „Diese Erkältung. Die sich immer mehr in der Stadt ausbreitet, hat nun auch das Dorf erreicht. Auch dort sind schon Kinder, Frauen und Krieger gestorben."

Auch wenn es kaum etwas gab, was Kokos erschütterte, legte sie ihre Hand auf den Mund und setzte sich in den Sessel beim Kamin. Ihr war bewusst, was das bedeutete. Wie der Stamm mit solchen Krankheiten umging, wenn der Medizinmann nur noch den Großen Geist um Hilfe bitten konnte. Langsam nahm sie die Hand herunter und fasste sich wieder. Etwas irritiert war sie jedoch, als sich Hoss neben sie stellte und seine Hand auf ihre Schulter legte. Dann lächelte sie und legte ihre Hand auf seine. „Hoss, ich weiß was der Rat sicher entschieden hat. Ich kenne nicht nur die Traditionen meines Volkes sondern auch ihre Gesetze. Die Kranken müssen das Dorf verlassen, und dürfen erst zurückkehren, wenn sie wieder gesund sind und keine Gefahr mehr für den Rest des Stammes besteht."

„Ich sehe, meine Tochter hat über die Jahre nichts vergessen. Dann wirst du auch verstehen, dass ich keine Ausnahmen machen kann."

Unbeweglich hatte Amarok im Wohnzimmer gestanden. Nun jedoch setzte er sich auf das Sofa, und alles in Koko krampfte sich zusammen. Sie brachte nur ein Wort raus. „Mama?"

„Koko, dein Vater hatte keine andere Wahl."

Hoss war um den Sessel gelaufen ohne ihre Hand los zu lassen. Dann nahm er auf dem Rand des Sofas Platz. „Er konnte nicht anders entscheiden, nur weil sie seine Frau ist."

Koko blickte an Hoss vorbei. Der Tag, der so friedlich geendet hatte, entwickelte sich peu à peu zu einem Albtraum. „Wo ist sie?"

„Der Rat hat beschlossen, dass sie in der Scheune ziehen sollen, die auf der anderen Seite des Baches steht. Dort sind sie wenigstens vor Regen und Schnee geschützt."

„Wir können sie nicht einfach sich selbst überlassen. Ich werde zu ihnen gehen. Sie benötigen Hilfe."

„Koko ..!"

Wie Koko war auch Hoss aufgestanden. Er versuchte sie in den Arm zu nehmen. Sie jedoch wandt sich an ihn vorbei, so dass sie direkt vor ihrem Vater stand, der sich ebenso erhoben hatte. „Čhuŋkší …."

„Nein, Vater! Nein! Das kannst du …"

Amarok legte seine Arme um seine Tochter, und sie lehnte sich an seine Brust. „Čhuŋkší, wenn der Große Geist es will, wird deine Mutter, wie auch die anderen, im Frühjahr wieder bei uns sein."

Koko blickte nicht nach oben. „Und wenn nicht?"

Sie spürte wie ihr Vater tief einatmete. „Sie wird immer um uns sein, solange wir sie nicht vergessen."

Über das Ausmaß der Entscheidung durch den Rat war sich Koko durchaus bewusst. Niemand vom Stamm durfte sich in der Nähe der Scheune aufhalten. Es durfte den Kranken kein Essen und Trinken gebracht werden. Sie waren ganz und gar auf sich gestellt. Hin und wieder ging einer der Älteren mit, wenn sich ein geliebter Weggefährte unter den Kranken befand. Sonst waren die Betroffen ihrem Schicksal selbst überlassen. Erst wenn sie alle wieder gesund waren und in der Lage wieder auf die Jagd zu gehen, durften sie einen Boten ins Dorf schicken. Der Medizinmann nahm dann die Ausgestoßenen in Augenschein, und erst, wenn er ein Urteil im positiven Sinne gefällt hatte, durften sie zurück ins Dorf kommen.  
Koko kannte solche Gesetze nur aus den Geschichten. Sie selbst erlebte dies nun zum ersten Mal. Und sie konnte es kaum ertragen. Besonders da sie ihre Mutter seit beinahe zwei Wochen nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Ganz genau konnte sie sich an die Unterhaltung mit Hoss am gestrigen Morgen erinnern. Dass immer mehr Leute in der Stadt erkrankt waren. Dass kein Unterricht mehr stattfand, und nun war diese heimtückische Erkältung sogar bis zum Dorf vorgedrungen.  
Koko löste sich aus den Armen ihres Vaters und drehte sich zu ihrem Mann. „Hoss, ich kann doch nicht einfach …" 

Hoss sah genauso erschüttert aus wie Koko. Auch er fand keine Worte dafür, was gerade in ihm vorging. Aponi hatte ihn schließlich beinahe sein ganzes Leben lang begleitet. Sie war für ihn wie eine Mutter gewesen. Stets war sie da gewesen, wenn er oder Adam sie gebraucht hatten. Mit einem hoffnungsvollen Blick sah er zu seinem Schwiegervater. „Amarok, kann Aponi nicht zu uns kommen? Wir könnten sie gesund pflegen."

Bedauernd schüttelte Amarok den Kopf. „Wenn für sie andere Regeln gelten, dann auch für die Anderen." 

Amarok nahm die Hand seiner Tochter. „Nicht nur mein Herz weint. Du kannst das Weinen der Herzen aus vielen Tipis hören."

Mit Augen in denen man den ganzen Schmerz und die Trauer sehen konnte, lehnte sich Koko wieder an die breite Brust von Hoss.

XXX  
Ganz leise schloss Koko die Tür hinter sich zu. Für Hoss hatte sie einen Brief auf den Tisch gelegt. Er würde es verstehen. Er musste Abschied von zwei Müttern nehmen. Auch wenn er sich an den Tod seiner Mutter nicht mehr erinnern konnte, war er immer allgegenwärtig gewesen. Sie musste ihrer Mutter helfen oder wenigstens bei ihr sein. Koko hatte einen Wagen beladen mit Decken, Essen und Trinken. Auch hatte sie alles mitgenommen, was ihr eventuell helfen könnte, um gegen diese Krankheit bestehen zu können.  
Keine halbe Stunde später hatte sie die Scheune erreicht und lud die Sachen ab. Aus dem Innern der Scheune konnte sie schon leises Weinen hören. Sie brachte den Wagen wieder zurück. Sie würde ihn in den nächsten Wochen nicht brauchen.  
Mit drei Hühnern, die sie in einem Sack verstaut hatte, machte sie sich wieder auf zur Scheune. Sie würden wenigstens für die ersten Tage eine frische und kräftige Suppe machen können.

Xxx

Ein lautes Scheppern ließ Adam zusammen zucken. Er saß im Büro und war gerade dabei einen Brief an Bernardo zu schreiben. Er sollte demnächst mit seinem Schiff in Boston ankommen. Adam war gespannt wie es seinem Sohn auf der Universität ergehen würde, und erst recht wie seine Erlebnisse auf dem Schiff gewesen waren. Der letzte Brief von Bernardo war vor einigen Monaten angekommen. Dort hatte er aber nicht viel von der Arbeit gesprochen, sondern mehr von den Orten berichtet, an denen sie geankert hatten. Adam dachte schon darüber nach, im Frühjahr mit Bridget einfach Bernardo in Boston zu überraschen, um seine Erlebnisse aus erster Hand zu hören. Adam nahm sich vor mit ihr darüber in den nächsten Tagen zu sprechen. Wenn sie mal ein wenig Ruhe haben würden. Zur Zeit war das jedoch so gut wie nie möglich. Durch die Erkältungswelle, die über das Land schwappte und immer schlimmer wurde, war nicht nur die Schule geschlossen worden. Auch die ersten Saloons hatten ihre Pforten dicht gemacht. Die Angst machte sich immer mehr breit. Besonders nachdem auch der Bürgermeister mit seiner Familie die Stadt verlassen hatte, was nicht nur bei Adam für Fassungslosigkeit gesorgt hatte.  
Da von immer mehr Todesfällen gesprochen wurde, hatten Adam und Bridget entschieden, dass die Kinder auch keine Ausflüge mehr unternehmen sollten und auch ihre Freunde nicht besuchen durften. Was gerade George mit nur mäßiger Begeisterung aufgenommen hatte. Auch sollte keiner mehr zum Waisenhaus reiten, da Tico von dort täglich mit neuen schlechten Nachrichten zur Arbeit kam. Letzte Woche hatte Adam dann entschieden, dass Giovanna ihn jetzt mehr bräuchte als die Ponderosa.

Durch ein weiteres lautes Scheppern wurde Adam aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Vermutlich waren George und Nick wieder mal dabei, das ganze Haus auseinander zu nehmen. Was Adam wieder daran erinnerte, was für eine eigenmächtige Entscheidung Koko vor über einer Woche getroffen hatte. An dem Morgen als Hoss bei ihnen an der Tür stand, um ihnen davon zu berichten, dachte Adam, er würde den Boden unter den Füßen verlieren. Wie es jedoch seine Art war, zeigte er weder Hoss noch Bridget was in diesem Moment für ein Sturm in ihm gewütet hatte. Im ersten Augenblick hatte Bridget nicht verstanden, was es für die Familie bedeutete. Hoss und Adam versuchten ihr mit wenigen Sätzen zu erklären, dass niemand zu dieser Scheune gehen durfte. Alle die sich dort befanden, waren Ausgestoßene bis sie vom Medizinmann als geheilt erklärt wurden. Auch wenn das anschließend mit einem großen Fest gefeiert würde, hatte das Ganze einen sehr faden Beigeschmack. Natürlich halfen sie nun Hoss mit den Arbeiten auf der Farm und den Kindern so gut sie konnten. Nick und Enola waren jetzt Tag und Nacht bei ihnen. Hoss und Travis kamen am Wochenende zu ihnen zum Essen. Bridget oder Emillia fuhren jeden Tag zur Farm um Travis und Hoss wenigstens eine warme Mahlzeit am Tag zuzubereiten.  
Adams Blick fiel auf den Stein, der auf seinem Schreibtisch lag. Der Stein, der sie beide verband. Ob sie ihren mitgenommen hatte? Ihr Geburtstag stand kurz bevor, und wenn sie die Zeit, als er in Boston war, nicht vergessen hatte, würde sie wieder in den Sternenhimmel sehen und an ihn denken. Er würde es auf jeden Fall machen. Er musste mit ihr reden. Ihr sagen, dass er ihre Entscheidung nicht nachvollziehen konnte, aber sie unterstützen würde. Auch wenn es nur im Geiste war. Ihre Seele würde es spüren. Deshalb versuchte er nicht traurig oder wütend zu sein. Sie brauchte jetzt ihre ganze Kraft und seine noch dazu.  
Ein weiteres Scheppern ertönte aus dem Esszimmer, und Adam war wieder in der Wirklichkeit angekommen. Er legte den Stein an sein Herz, den er zuvor in die Hand genommen hatte. Leise sprach er die Worte, die sie unter jeden Brief schrieb, der an ihn gerichtet war. „Pilamayaye wakan tanka nici un ake u wo ahoe, Koko.

Ich hoffe, dass wir uns wiedersehen werden, und dass der Große Geist in den nächsten Wochen bei dir sein wird und dich in allen deinen Entscheidungen auf den richtigen Weg führen wird."  
Ein wenig hatte Adam den Eindruck, dass der Stein in seiner Hand wärmer wurde, und ein anderes Gefühl breitete sich in ihm aus, als er an Koko dachte. Er musste sich korrigieren - es war kein Gefühl. Es war die Erkenntnis, dass er Koko wiedersehen würde. Lebend. Mit ihrem Lachen und dem Strahlen in den Augen.  
Das Bellen der Hunde sorgte nun endgültig dafür, dass Adam seinen Stuhl zurückschob und dem Scheppern im Haus auf den Grund gehen wollte.  
Ein Lachen und Kreischen, vermischt mit dem Bellen der Hunde, erwartete ihn im Esszimmer. Im Türrahmen stehend wusste Adam nicht, ob er jetzt schimpfen oder Verständnis an den Tag legen sollte. Die Kinder hatten sich allesamt im Esszimmer versammelt, da dieser Raum neben dem Wohnzimmer der größte im Haus war. Sie hatten den Tisch ein wenig zur Seite geschoben, um vor jeder Wand einige Dose aufbauen zu können. Mit Stöcken ausgestattet versuchten die Jungs mit einem Ball die Dosen der Mädchen abzuschießen, und die Mädchen die der Jungen. Das ganze Spiel bekam noch eine besonders Brisanz, da die Hunde versuchten, den Ball ebenso zu erobern. Auch Jumper war mit von der Partie. Die Katze jedoch saß auf dem Tisch und stürzte sich von oben in das Spielgeschehen, sobald sie eine Chance sah, an den Ball zu kommen. Hatte sie jedoch keinen Erfolg, kehrte sie zurück zu ihrem Beobachtungsplatz. Keines der Kinder bemerkte Adam, und Adam verhielt sich für einen Moment still. Leise lachte er bei dem Gedanken auf, was sein Vater getan hätte, wenn er so ein Chaos mit Hoss und Joe früher auf der Ponderosa veranstaltet hätte.  
Mit einem lauten Scheppern, gefolgt vom lauten Jubel hatten die Mädchen die Dosen der Jungs umgeschossen. Adams kleiner Floh rannte mit dem Stock in die Luft gereckt durchs Zimmer und blieb dann wie erstarrt vor ihrem Vater stehen. Nach und nach bekamen auch die anderen Kinder mit, wer ihr Spiel verfolgt hatte. Augenblicklich herrschte Totenstille im Raum. „Até, wir …" 

Aiyana blickte zu Neisha, die wiederum zu Chesmu schaute. Es war George, der dann trotzig seinen Stock auf den Boden warf. „Wir dürfen doch nicht raus. Und nur malen ist langweilig."

„George!"

George ließ den Kopf hängen und beherrschte sich, nicht mit dem Fuß aufzustampfen. Stets musste sein Vater ihnen den Spaß verderben. Was sollten sie den sonst machen? Ihre Mutter war auf der Farm, und mit Henri konnte doch keiner spielen. Adam betrat den Raum und sah sich um. Seine Stimmung sank auf den Tiefpunkt, als er das Loch in einer der Fensterscheiben sah. Tief atmete er ein und versuchte ruhig zu bleiben. Bevor er jedoch den Kindern einen Vortrag über Spielen im Haus halten konnte, wurde die Hauseingangstür aufgerissen und eine wohlbekannte Stimme hallte durchs Haus. „Mistel Caltwlight, … Mistel Caltwlight …!"

Augenblicklich richteten sich sämtliche Nackenhaare bei Adam auf. Sein Gesicht wurde ernst und ausdruckslos. Alle seine Gefühle, ob positive oder negative, traten in den Hintergrund. Durch seinen Kopf rasten sämtlichen Vorstellungen, was passiert sein konnte. So schnell wie selten baute sich in ihm seine Mauer auf. Nur so war es ihm möglich, das zu ertragen, was nun auf ihn zukommen würde. Denn die Zeiten, dass Hop Sing nach ihm rief, weil das Essen auf dem Tisch stand, waren schon lange vorbei.

Mit dem Finger zeigte Adam auf den Tisch und die Dosen. Die Kinder wussten, auch ohne dass Adam etwas sagen musste, was sie nun zu tun hatten. Flugs machten sie sich dran, das Esszimmer wieder aufzuräumen. Adam hingegen lief zu Hop Sing. „Ich bin hier, Hop Sing. Was ist passiert?"

Völlig außer Atem stand der langjährige Koch und Freund der Familie vor Adam. „Mistel Caltwlight, schnell kommen zur Pondelosa. Missi Caltwlight muss splechen mit Sohn Nummel Eins."

Adam nickte nur und griff nach seiner Jacke und seinem Hut. Ohne auf Hop Sing zu warten lief er hoch zu dem Haus, welches solange seine Heimat gewesen war. Adam zögerte nicht einen Augenblick. Mit Schwung öffnete er die Tür. Hinter sich hörte er Hop Sing laut auf Chinesisch fluchen. Dianne kam gerade aus der Küche. Geschafft, aber auch erleichtert Adam zu sehen, stellte sie ein Tablett auf den Tisch ab. „Adam …, gut dass du da bist."

„Was ist passiert?"

Besorgt schaute Dianne die Treppe hoch. „Es ist dein Vater, Adam. Diese Erkältung, … es geht ihm sehr schlecht."

Die Wangenknochen von Bens Sohn zuckten. Mit wenigen Schritten eilte er nach oben zu dem Zimmer seines Vaters. Kurz vor der Tür jedoch zögerte er zum ersten Mal. Das durfte nicht sein! Sein Vater durfte nicht sterben. So wie auch Koko und Aponi nicht sterben durften. Das Zucken hinter den Wangen bei Adam wurde stärker und schneller. In dem Moment als er die Tür öffnen wollte, trat Emillia aus dem Zimmer. Sie erschrak so sehr, dass sie beinahe das Tablett in ihrer Hand zu Boden fallen ließ. „Adam …."

Sachte schloss Bens Frau die Zimmertür hinter sich. Leise sprach sie mit ihrem Stiefsohn. „Ich habe wirklich gehofft, wir hätten diese Erkältung endlich aus dem Haus getrieben, aber nun wissen wir, warum dein Vater in letzter Zeit so müde war."

„Dianne sagte, es geht ihm sehr schlecht."

Betrübt blickte Emillia zur Tür. „Er hat sehr hohes Fieber. Es ist nicht so wie bei den Kindern. Und er hustet viel und ist genauso, wie Tico es von seinen Kindern erzählt hat. Den Kindern, die dann gest…"

Emillia konnte nicht weiter sprechen. Sie legte sich die Hand vor den Mund und versuchte sich wieder zu beruhigen. 

„Ich gehe zu ihm." 

Adam hatte bereits seine Finger um den Türknauf gelegt, als Emillia ihre Hand auf seinen Arm legte. „Adam, denk auch an deine Familie. Bleib nur kurz und dann komm am besten nicht mehr her. Ich würde mir wünschen, dass du auch Sarah und Sophie nachher nicht zu uns schickst. Ich möchte nicht …"

Adams lautes Ausatmen konnte man sicher bis zum Stall hören. Am liebsten hätte Adam nicht nur ausgeatmet, sondern auch laut geschrien. Dann setzte sich jedoch sein Verstand durch. Es war keinem geholfen, wenn er jetzt die Nerven verlieren würde. In solchen Augenblicken waren Besonnenheit, Übersicht und Ruhe gefragt. Einer musste die Verantwortung übernehmen. Mit einem Nicken betrat Adam leise den Raum. Sein Vater lag im Bett. Die Haare klebten fiebernass an seiner Stirn. Sein Gesicht war eingefallen und weißer als der frische Anstrich am Schuppen. Bereits jetzt konnte man sehen, wie sehr diese Krankheit an seinem Körper nagte. In dem großen Bett sah Adams Vater klein und zerbrechlich aus. Wut kochte in Adam hoch. Wut auf die Krankheit. Wut auf seine Machtlosigkeit und Wut auf sich. Seine linke Hand ballte sich zu einer Faust. Warum stritt er sich nur ständig mit seinem Vater? Sollte dieser sterben, waren ihre letzten Worte Worte der Sturheit eines jeden gewesen. Energisch schüttelte Adam den Kopf - nicht Worte seiner Sturheit. Nur die Sturheit seines Vaters. Der noch immer mehr von seinem Sohn erwartete, als von einem seiner anderen Kinder und trotzdem ihn und seine Arbeit noch immer überwachen wollte. Adam musste den Blick von seinem Vater abwenden um sich und seine Gefühle wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.  
Dabei fiel sein Blick auf ein Buch auf dem Nachttisch. Es war ein sehr altes Buch. Es sah aus wie eins der Tagebücher, die sein Vater während ihrer Reise von Boston nach Nevada geschrieben hatte. Verwundert, weil ihm dieser Einband nicht bekannt vorkam, nahm er es in die Hand. Einige der Tagebücher hatte sein Vater ihm im letzten Jahr zu lesen gegeben. Es war für Adam interessant gewesen über Dinge zu lesen, die er so nicht in Erinnerung hatte, oder die sich für ihn anders dargestellt hatten. Während er das Buch öffnete, schaute er auf seinen Vater. Erneut sah er die Bilder des Prozesses gegen Jenks vor sich. Und die vielen kleinen Streitgespräche, die es seitdem zwischen ihnen gegeben hatte. Er wollte das Buch schon zuklappen und wieder auf den Tisch legen, als er die ersten Sätze bereits ohne es zu wollen gelesen hatte. Es muss das erste Tagebuch der Reise sein. Es fing an kurz nachdem sie Boston verlassen hatten. Von dieser Zeit hatte sein Vater kaum mit ihm gesprochen. Stets hatte er gesagt, dass es nicht einfach gewesen war. Die nächsten Sätze flogen an Adams Augen vorbei, und seine Neugierde war geweckt. Da sein Vater ihm auch die anderen Bücher gezeigt hatte, würde er sicher nichts dagegen haben, dass er dieses lass. Oder doch? Warum hatte er es ihm dann nicht gezeigt? Gerade die Zeit nach dem Tod seiner Mutter hatte Adam besonders interessiert. Mit einem weiteren Blick auf seinen Vater, wusste Adam nicht, ob es richtig war was er tat. Seine Gedanken wurden unterbrochen, als Emillia wieder ins Zimmer kam.  
„Du solltest jetzt besser gehen, Adam. Denk an deine Familie."

„Emillie, ich würde dir .. euch gerne helfen, .. ich .."

Ein wenig lächelte seine Stiefmutter ihn an. „Du bist gleich gekommen und warst hier an seinem Bett. Damit hast du schon eine Menge für mich … für ihn ... getan. Aber nun geh. Weder ich noch dein Vater könnten damit leben, wenn du dich wegen ihm auch noch ansteckst."

Der Worte waren genug gewechselt. Alles, was Adam noch sagen könnte, wären Phrasen der eigenen Hilflosigkeit. „Ach, Adam, … ."

Adam hatte das Zimmer fast verlassen, als ihn Emillia noch mal ansprach. Sie hatte sich schon auf die Kante des Bettes gesetzt und einen Lappen mit kaltem Wasser in der Hand. „Eins könntest du bitte doch noch machen. Kannst du im Stall nach den Pferden sehen? Joe ist am Vormittag zu Hoss auf die Farm geritten, und ich weiß nicht, wann er zurück ist."

„Mach ich."

Nickend schloss Adam die Tür und ging in den Stall. Dort wurde ihm wieder das Ausmaß der Krankheit bewusst. Wie sehr sie seine Familie, und die Menschen, die ihm am Herzen lagen, beeinflusste. Mit dem Rücken an einen Pfeiler gelehnt brüllte er kurz auf. Dann fiel sein Blick auf das Buch in seiner Hand. Er hatte es nicht wieder auf den Tisch gelegt. Er öffnete es und schaute, ob etwas von seiner Mutter drin stehen würde. Etwas was ihm Kraft für die kommenden Tage geben konnte.  
Mit der Zeit war er am Pfeiler herunter gerutscht und saß nun am Boden. Völlig in den Erzählungen seines Vater versunken.

XXXX

„Er wird sicher bald nach Hause kommen."

„Mitch, bitte."

Knurrend warf Mitch das Handtuch, mit dem er gerade sein Gesicht abgetrocknet hatte, auf den Tisch. „Wo wird er schon sein? Sicher bei Kokos Sohn und George. Sie spielen auf der Wiese wieder irgendwelche Spiele aus dem Dorf."

Mitch sah aus dem Fenster. Er wollte Yvette nicht in die Augen schauen. Sie stand hinter ihm mit Isabelle auf dem Arm. Er wusste genau wie besorgt sie war. Auch bis hier draußen war vorgedrungen, was in der Stadt los war. Nicht nur die Schule hatte geschlossen, auch der Club hatte vor drei Tagen seine Türen verbarrikadiert. Diese Seuche breitete sich immer mehr aus. „Du selbst hast ihm verboten, sich mit seinen Freunden zu treffen. Aus Angst vor dieser Krankheit, und nicht weil du ständig mit Adam in den Haaren liegst."

Mitch kniff die Augen zusammen und legte sich die Faust vor den Mund. So nervös war er schon lange nicht mehr gewesen. Yvette legte ihre Hand auf seinen Rücken. „Mitch …!"

Mitch drehte sich um und schüttelte den Kopf. Seine Stimme hatte ihre brummige Farbe verloren. „Ich habe doch nur Angst. Angst, dass unsere kleine Familie nicht …"

Yvette legte ihren Finger auf seine Lippen. „Such deinen Sohn. Nämlich egal was passiert. Wir sollten zusammen sein."

Liebevoll strich Mitch über den Kopf seiner Tochter. „Ich werde ihn finden, Sweety."

Mit einem Kuss machte sich Mitch auf seinen Sohn zu suchen. Weit konnte er nicht sein. Sein Pferd stand noch angebunden vor dem Haus. Besorgt und wütend über Scottys Ungehorsam schwang sich Mitch in den Sattel.  
Bis zur Wiese hatte er seinen Sohn gedanklich bereits zehn mal übers Knie gelegt. Als er dann die Jungs dort nicht fand, trug er Scotty schon einen Hausarrest für die nächsten fünf Jahre auf, als er in die Richtung von Kokos Farm ritt. Seine Wut steigerte sich, als er Rauch aus dem kleinen Schornstein der alten Scheune steigen sah. Yvette und er machten sich Sorgen, und sein Herr Sohn spielte mit seinen Freunden in der alten Scheune. Mitch stieg ab und nahm sich vor, Scotty an den Ohren nach Hause zu ziehen. Mit Elan, der seine Stimmung wiederspiegelte, öffnete er die Tür der Scheune. Es war ziemlich dunkel. Nur sehr wenig Licht drang durch die kleinen Fenster ins Innere. Aber ein widerlicher Gestank kam Mitch entgegen. Ein Geruch aus Schweiß, Erbrochenen und anderen Exkrementen. Seine Augen versuchten sich an die Dunkelheit zu gewöhnen. Dann weiteten sich seinen Pupillen. Überall auf dem Boden lagen Leute. Indianer. Einige wimmerten. Andere warfen sich hin und her und redeten wirres Zeug. Aus jeder Ecke war ein Husten zu hören. Völlig von dem Bild vor sich eingenommen, lief Mitch weiter in die Scheune hinein. Ein kleines Mädchen rannte auf ihn zu und klammerte sich an sein Bein. Sie weinte. Mitch nahm es auf den Arm und sah sich weiter um.

„MITCH ..! Was machst du hier?"

Von dem was er sah noch perplex, drehte sich Mitch um. Dort stand Koko und sah ihn erschrocken an. „Koko, sag du mir was hier los ist."

„Was wohl? Sie haben sich alle angesteckt. An dieser Krankheit. Und ich bin Schuld."

Noch immer das Kind auf dem Arm sah Mitch Koko entsetzt an. „Du? Wie kannst du Schuld sein?"

„Meine Familie ist das einzige Bindeglied zwischen der Stadt und dem Dorf. Wir haben diese Krankheit ins Dorf getragen."

Wieder blickte sich Mitch um. „Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass sie sich schon so weit ausgebreitet hat. Ist Scotty hier?"

Koko schüttelte den Kopf, und Mitch atmete erleichtert auf. „Ich muss ihn suchen und ihn nach Hause bringen. Ich muss meine Familie schützen."

„Das kannst du nicht."

„Natürlich."

Mitch machte sich auf den Weg zur Scheunentür, als er erstarrt stehen blieb. Hinter sich hatte er das Vorspannen einer Waffe gehört. „Wenn du sie schützen willst, musst du bleiben. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass noch mehr Menschen leiden müssen, weil ich nicht aufgepasst habe."

„Was soll das, Koko?"

Ganz behutsam hatte sich Mitch wieder umgedreht. „Ich bin erst seit wenigen Minuten hier, und habe mich denen da …" Mitch zeigte auf die vielen Kranken am Boden. „… nicht genähert."

Mit der Waffe in der Hand zeigte Koko auf das kleine Mädchen, das noch immer auf Mitchs Arm war. „Ihre Eltern sind gestern gestorben. Ihre Geschwister vor zwei Tagen, und sie hat auch schon Fieber und klagt über Halsschmerzen."

Das Mädchen hatte ihre Arme um Mitchs Hals gelegt und klammerte sich an ihm fest. „Und ich brauche hier Hilfe. Ich kann die Leichen nicht mehr alleine nach draußen bringen und begraben."

Panik kam in Mitch hoch. Am liebsten hätte er das Kind von sich weg gestoßen, aber sie klammerte sich so fest an ihn und weinte leise vor sich hin. „Koko …, meine Familie …"

Koko ließ die Waffe sinken und machte einen Schritt auf Mitch zu. „Kannst du damit leben, wenn du sie ansteckst? Weil du schon zu lange hier drin gewesen bist?"

„Koko …"

Entschlossen baute sich Koko vor Mitch auf. „Du bleibst. Wir beide werden das hier überleben oder auch nicht. Das wird nur der Große Geist wissen."

Sprachlos schaute Mitch sich um. Am Ende blickte er auf Koko. Sein Schicksal lag nun nicht mehr in seiner Hand.


	142. Chapter 142

Ben blickte in den blauen Himmel. Es war kaum eine Wolke am Himmel zu sehen. Schon seit Tagen. Die Sonne brannte jeden Tag kräftiger auf sie nieder, und der Treck kam nur sehr langsam voran. So hatte der Treckführer beschlossen ab heute die Wasservorräte zu rationieren.

Lars kam an die Seite von Ben geritten. Er war einer der Wenigen, die ein eigenes Pferd hatten. Ben hingegen hatte sein ganzes Geld darin investiert einen Wagen zu kaufen, um es Adam so angenehm wie möglich zu machen.  
Es war nicht einfach gewesen nachdem sie alleine weiter reisen mussten. Mrs. Harrison war vor sieben Monaten so schwer erkrankt, dass sie Ben und Adam nicht weiter begleiten konnte. Sie hatte aber darauf bestanden, dass Ben weiterzog. Weiter Richtung Westen. Weiter seinem Traum folgend.  
Leider kam Adam mit den ständigen Veränderungen nicht so gut zurecht wie Ben es gerne gesehen hätte. Die Probleme mit ihm wurden täglich sichtbarer, und Bens Sorge, ob er das Richtige tat, verstärkte sich damit um so mehr. 

„Und schläft dein Junge endlich?" 

Ben blickte nach hinten in den Wagen. Adam lag auf den Rücken. Die Arme weit ausgebreitet. Mit einem tiefen Seufzer sah Ben wieder zu seinen Freund. „Irgendwann musste es ja passieren." 

Mal wieder hatte Bens Sohn die halbe Nacht wach gelegen und immer wieder geweint. Egal was Ben auch versucht hatte, sein Sohn ließ sich nicht beruhigen und auch nicht dazu bewegen wieder einzuschlafen. Lars Frau war dann in den frühen Morgenstunden zu ihm gekommen und hatte ihm Adam abgenommen. „Manchmal beneide ich dich um deinen Sohn, Lars. Er ist mit seinen knappen vier Jahren schon so …"

Ben suchte nach dem passenden Wort. „… stark. Er wird dir eines Tages eine große Hilfe auf der Ranch sein." 

Lars lachte auf. „Dazu müssen wir erst einmal in Kaliforniern ankommen. Dein Junge wird es auch noch packen. Er ist doch erst zwei Jahre alt und du musst ihm auch noch die Mutter ersetzten."

Erneut sah Ben über seine Schulter zu seinem Jungen. „Wahrscheinlich bin ich einfach zu nachsichtig mit ihm. Ich sollte ihm zeigen, dass man mit Weinen im Westen nicht weiterkommen wird." 

„Ihr beiden werdet das schon schaffen, und wer weiß, was für hübsche Damen dir noch auf dem Weg bis nach Kaliforniern begegnen werden."

Bens Gesicht versteinerte sich augenblicklich. Starr sah er nach vorne, und die Hände krampften sich um die Zügel. „Adam und ich kommen alleine zurecht."

Lars konnte nur den Kopf schütteln. Schon oft hatte er mit seinem Freund über Elisabeth gesprochen, und dass er los lassen sollte. Da kannten sie sich jetzt beinahe ein Jahr und hatten viele Abende zusammen verbracht. Lars hatte ihn auch ermutig weiterzuziehen, nachdem es feststand das Mrs Harrison ihn nicht weiter begleiten würde. Aber über seine verstorbene Frau wollte Ben so gut wie nie reden. Sie war stets präsent und sobald nur eine unverheiratete Frau mit Ben mehr als zwei Sätze sprach, wurde er hart und teilweise auch unfreundlich. Der Schmerz musste noch ziemlich tief sitzen. Hin und wieder hatte sich Lars gefragt wie es ihm ergehen würde, wenn seine Frau plötzlich nicht mehr da wäre. Daran wollte der Schwede jedoch gar nicht denken. Er müsste wie Ben weiter machen. Schon alleine für seine beiden Kinder.

Lars schüttelte die trüben Gedanken ab und lächelte wieder. „Wir werden heute etwas früher lagern. Wie sieht es aus? Ihr zwei kommt doch zum Essen wieder zu unserem Wagen?"

Bens Gesichtszüge entspannten sich wieder. „Selbstverständlich. Die Jungs können dann wieder spielen." 

Lars nickte, sagte aber nicht was er gerade dachte. Meistens lief Adam schnell zu seinem Vater, wenn Kille mit ihm spielen wollte. Während Adam es bevorzugte, sich Stöckchen, Steine und kleine Tiere lange anzusehen, wollte sein Sohn die Welt mit Rennen und Toben erobern. Kein Baum, kein Fluss und auch kein Pferd war vor ihm sicher. Es kam auch immer wieder vor, dass der Junge einfach alleine loszog, um die Umgebung zu erkunden. Auf diese Idee würde Adam niemals kommen. Nie war er weiter als ein paar Meter von seinem Vater entfernt. „Dann sehen wir uns später, Ben. Ich werde noch mit Mr. Daniels sprechen, wann wir wieder an einer Station oder Fort vorbeikommen." 

Ben nickte und seufzte leise auf, als er hinter sich Geräusche hörte. Adam war wieder dabei aufzuwachen.

XX

Adam saß am Boden und weinte. Ben stand hilflos am Wagen und ballte die Hand zur Faust. Was sollte er nur machen? Sie hatten für heute ihre Wasserration bereits erhalten und es musste bis morgen reichen. Und sie brauchten das Wasser. Alle. Die Stimmung unter den Siedlern wurde immer gereizter. Dazu kam, dass einige von ihnen sich eine Sommergrippe eingefangen hatten, und alle beschlossen hatten, etwas von ihrem Wasser für die Erkrankten abzugeben. Auch Lars Frau war unter den Kranken. Am Anfang war Bens Freund noch mit seinem typischen Humor über die Sache hinweg gegangen, aber seit einigen Tagen stieg das Fieber seiner Frau immer mehr, und die Sorge von Lars war ihm buchstäblich ins Gesicht geschrieben.

Erstaunt drehte sich Ben um, als Adams Weinen mit einen Mal verstummt war. Lars Junge hockte vor Adam und zeigte ihm einen Grashüpfer. Neugierig legte Adam den Kopf schief und sah sich das Tier interessiert an. „Der trinkt dein Blut."  
Mehrmals blinzelte Adam mit den Augen, aber sah weiter fasziniert auf das leblose Tier in der Hand von Lars Sohn. Mit einen Mal zog Kille das Tier weg und breitete die Arme aus. „Dann wird es soooo groß." 

Ängstlich riss Adam die Augen auf und blickte sofort zu seinem Vater. Der lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu, froh darüber, dass das Weinen nachgelassen hatte. „Adam, das stört dich doch nicht. Als ein richtiger Cartwright wirst du ihn mit deinen Händen bekämpfen können." 

Der kleine Adam schluckte und sah wieder zu dem Jungen vor sich. Der beugte sich vor und fing an zu flüstern. „Keiner ist so stark …. außer meinem Dad. Der ist richtig stark. Der kämpft auch mit Bären."

Das kleine Herz von Adam schlug schneller. Bären? „Pa .., Bär? Hier ..?"

Ben lief zu seinem Jungen und wuschelte ihm durchs Haar. „Auch mit einem Bären wirst du fertig werden, mein Junge. Nun spielt schön. Ich gehe kurz zu Lars und frage ihn, ob er meine Hilfe braucht."

Augenblicklich sah Adam seinen Vater ängstlich an. „Adam, ich bin nur dort bei dem Wagen. Das sind nur einige Meter. Und jetzt spielt."

Wieder schluckte Adam, und die ersten Tränen sammelten sich in seinen Augen. Kille sprang auf und nahm Adams Hand. „Komm, ich zeig dir viele Grashüpfer."

Lars Sohn zog Adam mit sich zu einer kleinen Baumgruppe. Immer wieder sah sich Adam nach seinem Vater um. „Schau… hier… sie sterben…"

Traurig sah Adam nun zu den Tieren. Er verstand noch nicht, dass auch sie unter der extremen Hitze litten. „Brauchen Hilfe."

Kille zuckte mit den Schultern. „Dad sagt, man muss stark sein."

Adam wollte das nicht mehr sehen. Er wollte ihnen helfen. So schnell seine kleinen Beine es zuließen rannte er zu seinen Vater. Kille lachte und sah sich weiter um.

„Pa … ."

Völlig außer Atem stand Adam vor seinem Vater und sah hoch zu ihm. „Bitte .., helfen. Da."

Er griff nach Bens Hand und wollte ihn mit sich ziehen. „Was ist los, Adam? Wer braucht Hilfe?"

„Die Hüpfer. Sie müssen trinken."

Mit einem skeptischen Blick sah Ben zu der kleinen Baumgruppe. „Wir haben alle Durst, Adam, aber wie wir auch, müssen sie sich ihr Wasser suchen. Wir können es nicht teilen."

„Adam, wo ist Kille?"

Lars war von seinem Wagen gestiegen und sah sich suchend um. Bens Sohn sah zu den Bäumen und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Weg." 

„Dieser Junge bringt mich noch um den Verstand." 

„Lars …., wo ist Mi…"

Lars war sofort bei seiner Frau die blass und schwankend vor dem Wagen stand und hielt sie am Arm fest. „Ich werde Kille finden. Weit ist er doch nie."

Lars Frau lächelte und legte ihre Hand auf seine. „Du sollst ihn doch bei seinem richtigen Namen nennen. Sonst denkt er eines Tages noch, dass Kille wirklich sein Name ist." 

Lars lächelte. „Er soll doch ein wenig Schwedisch lernen. Auch wenn er seine eigentliche Heimat nicht kennt, sollte er etwas von dem Land wissen, in dem seine Eltern geboren sind." 

„Warst nicht du es, der gesagt hat, Amerika ist jetzt unsere Heimat?"

Lars versuchte seine Besorgnis zur Seite zu schieben, als er seine Frau ansah. „Ich werde ihn jetzt suchen, und du legst dich etwas hin." 

Sanft schob er sie zurück auf den Wagen. „Und dann werde ich auch unsere Tochter von den Clarks holen. Sie verbringt ja mehr Zeit dort als bei uns."

„Und ich werde mit Adam nach Holz für das Feuer suchen." 

Ben nahm Adam an die Hand. Richtig Sorgen machte sich im Moment keiner um Lars Sohn. Zu oft war er schon auf Entdeckungstour gegangen.

XXXX

Immer wieder sah Lars Frau aus dem Wagen, aber weder von ihrem Mann noch von ihrem Sohn war etwas zu sehen. Sie spürte wie das Fieber wieder stieg. Sie ärgerte sich, dass ausgerechnet sie diese Erkältung erwischt hatte. Sie war auch besonders hartnäckig. Aber wegen eines Schnupfens hatte sie sich noch nie unterkriegen lassen. Sie trank einen ganz kleinen Schluck des Wassers und beschloss dann, sich selbst auf die Suche nach ihrem Sohn zu machen. Sie stieg vom Wagen ab. Für einem kurzen Moment musste sie sich festhalten. Dann holte sie tief Luft. Schon immer hatte Lars sie wegen ihrer Stärke bewundert, und dass sie nie aufgab. Egal was vor ihnen lag. Mit erhobenem Kopf machte sie sich auf.

Genau kannte sie ihren Sohn und seine Abenteuerlust. Das hatte er wahrscheinlich von ihr geerbt. Sein gutmütiges und lachendes Wesen von seinem Vater. Schon oft hatte sie sich darüber Gedanken gemacht wie er sein würde wenn er mal ein junger Mann sein würde. Wahrscheinlich würde er lachend auf einem wilden Pferd sitzen und sich keinerlei Gedanken darüber machen wie gefährlich das sein könnte. Ganz anders dagegen ihre Tochter. Mit ihren sieben Jahren wusste sie schon von den Gefahren, die dieses Land mit sich bringen konnte. In letzter Zeit hatte sie immer wieder davon gesprochen lieber in einer Stadt zu leben als später auf einer Ranch von der ihr Vater so träumte. Aus diesen Grund verstand sich Lars auch so gut mit Ben. Jeden Abend am Feuer sprachen die Männer von ihren Plänen, und wie sie später eine große Herde gemeinsam zu den Märkten treiben würden. Nur wenn sie über ihre Kinder sprachen wurde Ben immer sehr nachdenklich. Es war zu spüren wie sehr er seinen Sohn liebte, aber wie verunsichert er auch war, dass er nicht so wild wie die anderen Jungs war. Dass er oft an seinem Bein hing. Auf den Arm wollte, zu wenig schlief und viel weinte. Sie hatte versucht den Freund ihres Mannes zu beruhigen, dass Adam nur die Mutter fehlte. Ob sie Ben mit ihren Worten hatte helfen können, seinen Sohn so zu nehmen wie er war, vermochte sie nicht zu sagen.  
Lars Frau war bereits etwas vom Lager entfernt, als sie ihren Sohn erblickte. Er lag auf dem Bauch und schien etwas gespannt zu beobachten. Mit einem Stock stieß er gegen etwas, das sie nicht sehen konnte. Langsam schlich sie sich näher. „Was hat den mein kleiner Mann dort wieder gefunden?"

Lars Sohn schreckte hoch und seine Mutter schrie auf. Eine Schlange schoss hinter einem Stein hervor und biss sich in dem schützend ausgestreckten Arm von Lars Frau fest. Diese packte die Schlange am Kopf und schleuderte sie soweit wie es nur ging von sich weg. Dann ging sie in die Knie. Schweiß stand auf ihrer Stirn und ihr ganzer Körper zitterte vor Schock. „Schnell! Lauf und hol deinen Vater! Nun mach schon!"

Wie erstarrt sah der Junge seine Mutter an. Dann hörte er jedoch auf ihre eindringlichen Worte und rannte los.

Als Lars mit einigen Männer kurz danach bei seiner Frau eintraf, war kaum noch Leben in ihr. Er konnte sie nur in seinen Arm nehmen und sie in der letzten Minute ihres Lebens begleiten. Sie bat ihn nur noch um eins. Nicht so verhärmt wie Ben zu werden, sondern stets ein guter Vater für seine Kinder zu sein.

Bevor die Dunkelheit den Tag in seiner ganzen Pracht verdrängt hatte, hatten sie Lars Frau beerdigt. Mit Tränen in den Augen stand der Mann mit seinen beiden Kindern im Arm am Grab seiner Frau. „Ich bin schuld." 

Lars erschrak und kniete sich vor seinen Sohn nieder. „Das bist du nicht, Kille. Es war ein Unfall."

„Ich bin weg gelaufen."

Behutsam legte Lars seine Hand auf die Schulter des kleinen Jungen. „Ja, das war nicht richtig, und ich hoffe du hast etwas daraus gelernt. Deine Mutter und ich haben dich nicht umsonst stets ermahnt, es nicht zu tun. Zu viele Gefahren gibt es, die du noch gar nicht als solche erkennst. Versprichst du mir, fortan bei deiner Schwester und mir zu bleiben und nicht mehr einfach weg zu rennen?"

Der Junge sah zu Ben und Adam, die Beide ebenfalls am Grab seiner Mutter standen. „Nicht mehr mit Adam spielen?"

„Natürlich darfst du mit Adam spielen. Wann immer es Ben oder ich erlauben."

„Ich werde auf Dich hören, Dad."

Als Lars seine beiden Kinder in den Arm nahm, konnte er seine Trauer über diesen schweren Verlust nicht mehr zurückhalten. An diesem Abend saß er noch lange mit seinem Freund Ben am Feuer um Trost zu finden.

XXX

„Adam, hier."  
Lars Sohn reichte Adam ein Stück von seinem Brot. Seit drei Tagen regnete es. Der Herbst eilte herbei mit großen Schritten. Nach einigen Wochen der Trauer hatte sich Lars sehr schnell gefangen, und war beinahe wieder der Alte. Mehr als einmal hatte er zu Ben gesagt, dass seine Frau das genauso gewollte hätte. Kille war seit dem Tag der Beerdigung nicht mehr fortgelaufen. Die meiste Zeit des Tages hatte er mit Adam auf dessen Wagen verbracht. Was Ben freute, weil Adam so beschäftigt war und nicht mehr ganz so oft an ihm klebte.  
Wenn er jedoch zu Lars Sohn sah, versetzte es ihm einen Stich im Herzen. Konnte man seinem Sohn so schnell vergeben, das durch dessen Ungehorsam ein geliebter Mensch verstorben war?  
Ben liebte Adam, aber immer wieder wurde ihm bewusst, dass er Elisabeth verloren hatte damit Adam leben konnte.  
Natürlich war Ben auch bewusst, dass diese Gedanken nicht fair gegenüber Adam waren. Der Junge trug keine Schuld. Aber immer wieder kehrten diese Gedanken zurück.  
Auch wenn Ben mit Lars über viele Dinge sprach, und sie ihre Gedanken und Gefühle austauschten, würde Ben nie mit seinem Freund darüber reden.  
Der Regen tropfte an Bens Hut herunter und besorgt sah er in den Himmel. Hoffentlich würden sie nicht wieder so ein Gewitter bekommen wie in der vergangenen Nacht. Er hatte keine größeren Probleme dabei zu schlafen, aber Adam würde sich wieder die halbe Nacht an ihn klammern. Und auch wenn er ihm zum zigsten Mal erklärte, was bei einem Gewitter passierte, würde er es nicht verstehen. Die Reise zerrte immer mehr an Bens Nerven. Zum einen wollte er für Adam da sein und ihm seine Ängste nehmen, zum anderen musste er ihm aber auch beibringen, nicht so weich zu sein. Der Junge konnte immer besser sprechen und erzählte ihm teilweise Geschichten mit denen Ben nicht zurecht kam. Er verstand sie auch nicht, auch wenn Adam doch für sein Alter sehr deutlich sprach. Am gestrigen Tage fragte Adam ihn allen Ernstes, warum er keine Angst haben durfte, wenn sogar die Sonne Angst hätte. Erst nach mehrmaligem Nachfragen, wie er auf so einen Unsinn käme, schaffte es Adam seinem Vater zu erklären, dass die sich doch auch nur am Tage hervortraute. Somit hätte sie genauso viel Angst in der Nacht wie er auch. Völlig sprachlos hatte Ben seinen Sohn einige Sekunden angesehen, bevor er ihn los geschickt hatte die Bibel zu holen damit Ben ihm daraus vorlesen konnte. Etwas anderes war ihm in diesem Moment nicht eingefallen.

„Wenn es morgen nicht regnet, wollen wir dann nach Würmern suchen und damit meine Schwester ärgern?"  
Adam kicherte los. Er mochte es wenn Bel schreiend vor ihnen weg lief. So nickte er eifrig. „So große."  
So wie auch Lars Sohn es stets machte breitete Adam seine Arme aus.

Ben konnte gar nicht beschreiben wie gut es ihm tat das zu sehen. Lars Sohn war aber nicht nur für Ben eine große Bereicherung. Der Junge machte Ben Hoffnung, dass auch Adam eines Tages immer mehr zu dem Sohn reifen würde, wie er sich das vorstellte. Seinen Traum müsste er sonst aufgeben, wenn Adam im Westen nicht klar kommen würde. Aber für Adam würde Ben in diesen sauren Apfel beißen. Jetzt aber sah alles danach aus, dass sie bereits im nächsten Jahr auf ihrer eigenen Ranch auf ihrem eigenen Land Adams Geburtstag begehen könnten. 

XX

„Mir ist kalt."

Zitternd saß Adam auf der Kiste vor dem Wagen. Das Feuer spendete zwar Wärme, aber Bens Sohn fror bereits den ganzen Tag. „Ich weiß, mein Junge, aber das Feuer wird dich gleich wärmen." 

Mit einer weiteren Decke, die er seinen Sohn umlegte, hoffte Ben, dass Adam nun endlich mit dem Jammern aufhören würde. Besonders da es erst Anfang November war. Der eigentliche Winter stand ihm noch bevor. Zwar wollten sie Mitte Dezember in einem Fort pausieren bevor es auf die letzte Etappe gehen würde, aber wenn Adam schon jetzt Probleme mit dem Wetter hatte, wusste Ben nicht, was er dann im Winter mit seinem Sohn machen sollte. „Adam .., hier." 

Kille reichte Adam eine Tasse mit warmem Kaffee. Mit seinen kleinen Händen umklammerte Adam die Tasse. „Es ist nicht kalt, Adam. Wir können schwimmen." 

Ben lachte in dem Moment auf, als sich auch Lars mit Bel sich zu ihnen ans Feuer setzte. „Was hat mein Sohn jetzt wieder angestellt?" 

Ben reichte Lars einen Kaffee. „Er will gerne schwimmen gehen." 

„Nein." 

Mit großen Augen sah Adam erst seinen Vater an und dann Kille. „Will nicht." 

Kille fing an seine Jacke aufzuknöpfen. „Sieh, Adam. Es ist warm." 

„Kille … ." 

Bel war aufgestanden und knöpfte die Jacke ihres Bruders wieder zu. „Du bist unmöglich. Papa hat keine Zeit dich zu pflegen, wenn du krank bist."  
Kille zuckte mit den Schultern. „Dann macht es Ben oder du." 

Ruppig strich Ben durch das Haar von Lars Sohn. „Du bist mir schon einer. Aber wir beide können morgen sehen, ob wir einen Fisch am See fangen können."

Ben sah hoch zu seinem Freund. „Wir lagern doch morgen an dem See oder gab es schon wieder eine Änderung?" 

Lars schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, alles wie besprochen. Die Spuren von den Indianern gingen in eine andere Richtung. Wir können uns alle wieder entspannen." 

„Hast du gehört, Kille? Somit können wir morgen den größten Fisch fangen, den du jemals gesehen hast." 

„Und ich werde mit Adam mein Buch über San Francisco zeigen." 

Bel lächelt Adam an, der sich allmählich wieder beruhigte. Bens kleiner Junge mochte sie noch mehr als Kille. Sie war nicht so wild und erklärte ihm die Tiere, die Sterne und alles auf das Adam zeigte. Kille wollte immer toben und fangen spielen und sein wildes Wesen verunsicherte Adam hin und wieder. Aber er mochte ihn trotzdem und sein Lachen. Manchmal sah Adam traurig zu seinem Vater, wenn dieser mit Kille spielte und nicht mit ihm.  
Als Bel dann das Essen verteilte, war Adam bereits müde. So rückte er näher an seinen Vater und wollte sich anlehnen. Erstaunt blickte Ben zu ihm und dann zu Kille und Lars. Der hatte damit zu kämpfen, dass sein Sohn ruhig auf der Kiste sitzen blieb um zu essen. „Adam, was ist schon wieder los? Nun iss dein Abendbrot. Dann wird dir auch wieder wärmer." 

„Bin müde." 

Ben drückte seinen Sohn von sich weg. „Du kannst jetzt nicht schlafen. Sonst liegst du wieder die halbe Nacht wach." 

Mit flehenden Augen sah Adam seinen Vater an, aber der ließ sich nicht erweichen. Müde und etwas lustlos konzentrierte sich Adam nun auf sein Abendessen. Später kümmerte sich Bel um den Abwasch, und die zwei Väter bereiteten die Nachtlager für die Jungs vor. „Dad, kann ich mit Adam schlafen? Bitte. Ich passe auf Adam auf." 

„Bitte, Pa." 

Beide Jungs standen mit bettelnden Blick am Wagen von Ben. Auch wenn Adam am Tage nicht immer mit Kille spielen wollte, so mochte er es, wenn sein Freund in der Nacht bei ihm war. Adam glaubte daran, dass Kille alle bösen Geister vertreiben konnte. Für Adam war Kille so stark wie Lars. Wie ein Bär. 

Nur ein kurzer Blickkontakt zwischen Ben und Lars reichte, und sie gaben dem Wunsch ihrer Jungs nach. So hatten sie nämlich Abends schneller ihre Ruhe und konnte über ihre Pläne für nächstes Jahr sprechen.

XX

„Ich werde ein Schild bauen. Mit dem Namen meiner Ranch drauf. Bereits von weitem soll jeder lesen können, auf wessen Land er sich bewegt."

Ben lachte, als Lars die Arme wie Kille immer ausbreitete. „Aber was machst du mit Bel? Sie erzählt jeden Tag, dass sie lieber in der Stadt leben würde wie die Clarks." 

„Sie wird sich daran gewöhnen. Jetzt lebt sie ja auch nicht in einer Stadt. Und schau wie gut sie zurechtkommt." 

Ein wenig verzog Ben das Gesicht. „Ja, sie hat nicht so viel Angst wie Adam." 

„Er ist gestern Nacht wieder weinend aufgewacht? Ich habe es bis in meinen Wagen gehört:" 

Etwas beschämt sah Ben zu seinem Wagen, wo heute wieder Kille bei Adam schlief. Es war Mitte Januar, und Adams Ängste hatten seit Weihnachten wieder zugenommen. Die Soldaten im Fort hatten den Kindern erzählt, warum sie den Jahreswechsel feierten, und seitdem wartete Adam darauf, dass die Hexen und bösen Geister ihn holen kämen, da er den Jahreswechsel verschlafen hatte. Alles Zureden hatte nicht geholfen, dass es sich dabei nur um eine Geschichte handeln würde. Auch Lars hatte ihn nicht beruhigen können, der genauso um Mitternacht geschlafen hatte.  
„Er hat ja nicht nur geweint. Er hat sich auch … eingenässt. Lars, ich hatte wirklich die Hoffnung, dass sich seine Ängste legen würden, und er härter im Nehmen wird. Aber umso mehr er spricht, umso mehr verstärken sie sich wieder. Wenn er nicht mit deinen Kinder spielt, dann beobachtet er irgendetwas und stellt mir anschließend Hunderte von Fragen. Ich kann sie aber nicht alle beantworten. Ich verstehe sie ja nicht mal alle." 

„Ben, du musst deinen Jungen nehmen wie er ist. Er ist noch so klein." 

„Er wird drei. Dein Junge war in dem Alter ganz anders und auch viel größer und schon robuster. Adam ist so .. zart." 

„Zart? Du hast einen Jungen kein Mädchen, Ben. Schau ihn dir genau an. Weißt du, was ich bei ihm sehe? Was für eine Geduld er schon hat? Dass er sehr neugierig ist und alles verstehen will, aber nicht kann? Heute wollte er die Plane zumachen. Aber die Schnüre wollten nicht halten. Er hatte eine ziemliche Ausdauer und gab nicht auf. Bis er es mit Kille geschafft hatte die Plane so zu schließen, dass sie nicht beim ersten Windzug wieder aufging."

Tief holte Ben Luft. „Seine Mutter war auch sehr dickköpfig, aber auch so zart. Ich kann mir Adam nicht an Bord eines Schiffes vorstellen oder auf einem wilden Pferd. Was mache ich nur, wenn ich einen Sohn habe, der mehr einem Bankangestellten gleicht als einem Cowboy? Ich sehe immer die jungen Männer aus den Großstädten vor mir. Mit ihren zarten Händen." 

Ben blickte seine Hände an, die gekennzeichnet waren von der harten Arbeit, die er schon seit frühester Jugend absolvieren musste. 

„Ben … ." 

Ernst war nicht nur der Blick von Lars sondern auch seine Stimme. „Du liebst deinen Jungen aber versuche nicht, ihn in eine Rolle zu zwängen, die er nicht erfüllen kann. Wenn er kein großer, starker Cowboy wird, dann führt er eben deine Bücher. Er wird drei Jahre alt. In den nächsten zwanzig Jahren kann so viel passieren. Vielleicht hast du irgendwann acht Kinder. Darunter wird dann sicher auch ein Cowboy sein." 

„Acht? Lars, bei meinen Glück werden sie alle wie Adam." 

„Nicht wenn du dir eine Frau aus meinen Land aussucht. Die schenken dir nur große und starke Söhne." 

Nachdenklich sah Ben ins Feuer. „Ich werde keine andere Frau so lieben können, wie ich Adams Mutter geliebt habe. Könntest du dein Herz einer anderen Frau schenken, Lars?" 

Beherzt schenkte Lars Ben noch mal etwas von dem Glögg nach. „Selbstverständlich. Sie hätte nicht gewollt, dass ich für den Rest meines Lebens einsam bin. Jeder Mann brauch eine Frau an seiner Seite. Willst du etwa mit Adam alleine auf eurer Ranch leben? Das kann ich mir nicht vorstellen. Kein Kamin, keine Liebe eines Kindes kann dein Herz so wärmen wie die Liebe einer Frau." 

Ben zeigte auf den Glögg in Lars Hand. „Du solltest damit aufhören. Du wirst philosophisch."

„Kann sein, aber ich werde nie einsam sein. Hast du die Tochter des Colonel gesehen?"

Lachend schüttelte Ben den Kopf. Auch wenn er nicht immer alles gutheißen konnte, was sein Freund erzählte oder machte, so tat ihm diese Freundschaft sehr gut, und Ben freute sich schon darauf, wenn sie Nachbarn sein würden.

Xxxx

„Ist dir kalt." 

Adam nickte. Die beiden Jungs lagen im Wagen. Kille hatte den kleineren Jungen bereits seine zweite Decke gegeben, aber noch immer konnte man sehen wie Adam zitterte. „Noch zwei mal schlafen, dann ziehen wir weiter. Dann wird es wieder wärmer." 

„Mir ist kalt. Heute." 

Kille überlegte was er machen sollte. „Warte. Ich habe eine Idee." 

Schnell suchte Kille Adams Jacke. Dann sprang er aus dem Wagen. Es war dunkel, aber kaum einer der Siedler war vor dem Wagen. Sicher saßen sie beim Treckführer und besprachen die nächsten Tage. Kille lief zu der kleinen Feuerstelle, die sein Vater und Ben jeden Abend vor ihren Wagen errichtet hatte. Vorsichtig berührte der Junge die Steine. Sie waren schon wieder abgekühlt. Aber die dicken Holzscheite. Direkt in der Mitte. Die waren noch warm. Zwar glühten sie nicht mehr, aber sie würden Adam mehr Wärme spenden als ein Stein. Mit der Jacke als Schutz nahm Kille einer der Holzscheite und wickelte sie in Adams Jacke. Stolz, dass er seinem Freund helfen konnte, kehrte er zurück in den Wagen. „Hier Adam. Unter die Decke. Dann ist es nicht kalt."

Dankbar nahm Adam seine Jacke, und wirklich wurde es immer wärmer. Mit einem wohligen Gefühl schloss er die Augen. Auch Kille war mit sich und seiner guten Tat zufrieden. Adam träumte vom Frühling, und wie er mit Kille und einigen Indianerkindern auf einer Wiese spielte. Doch viel zu früh brach der Sommer über die Wiese herein. Ein Indianermädchen nahm seine Hand. „Komm, Adam, wir müssen weg hier. Sonst verbrennen wir." 

Adam vertraute dem Mädchen und ging mit, aber die Sonne wurde immer stärker. Sie brannte auf seiner Haut. „Du musst die Augen aufmachen, Adam. Dann siehst du den Schmerz." 

Völlig verständnislos sah Adam das Mädchen an. Dann wachte er auf und brüllte los. Seine Decke war warm. Mehr als warm. Sie war brennend heiß. Schnell strampelte er sie zur Seite. Qualm kam hervor. Auch Kille war aufgewacht. Beide Junges schrien auf und verließen den Wagen voller Panik.  
Vor dem Wagen riefen sie aufgeregt nach ihren Vätern. Die ersten Flammen waren auf Bens Wagen zu sehen. Mit einem Mal wurde es im Fort sehr laut. Befehle wurden gebrüllt. Immer wieder fiel das Wort Wasser. Und dass die Wagen auseinander gezogen werden sollten. Die Kinder wurden von dem brennenden Wagen weggezogen. Die Flammen hatten bereits den Wagen vor Bens erreicht. Lother schrie nach Wasser. Das durfte nicht passieren! Nicht sein Wagen! Alles was er und seine Schwester besaßen befand sich dort. Auch Ben versuchte den Schock nicht in einem lauten Schrei heraus zu lassen. „Meine Kiste! Elisabeth!"

Lars wusste sofort was sein Freund meinte. Die kleine Kiste, in der Ben einige Erinnerungsstücke seiner Frau aufbewahrte. Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken sprang Lars auf Bens Wagen und sah sich um. Er wusste wo Ben die Kiste normalerweise verstaut hatte. Mit einem leisen Schrei schob er einige brennende Sachen zur Seite. Dann hatte er sie gefunden. Brüllend wie ein angeschossenes Tier warf er die Kiste aus dem Wagen. Gerade als auch er hinausklettern wollte, stürzte das Dach ein. Mit einem weiteren lauten Schrei wurde er unter der brennenden Plane begraben.

XXX

Mit gesenktem Kopf standen die beiden Jungs vor dem Fort. Bel klammerte sich an Mrs. Clark. Sie hatte den ganze Nacht und den ganzen Morgen geweint. Sie konnte auch nicht hinsehen, als ihr Vater ins Grab gelassen wurde. Sie hatte diesen Trail noch nie gemocht, aber jetzt hasste sie ihn. Erst wurde ihr die Mutter genommen und nun auch ihr Vater. Der Traum ihres Vaters hatte alles zerstört, was sie geliebt hatte. Nach der Beerdigung standen die Siedler zusammen und berieten was nun mit den beiden Kindern von Lars geschehen sollte. Bel war noch zu klein um den Wagen von Lars zu lenken. Auch konnten sich die Kinder auf keinen Fall alleine versorgen.

„Ben, du warst sein Freund, und somit stehst du auch in seiner Schuld. Schließlich war dein Junge auch an diesem Unglück beteiligt." 

„Harper, nicht nur das ich keinen Wagen mehr habe, ich kann mich gerade so um Adam kümmern. Ich kann keine zwei weiteren Kinder aufnehmen." 

Der Kopf von Kille schoss nach oben. Entsetzt blickte er Ben an. Er hatte fest damit gerechnet, dass er und Bel mit Adams Vater weiter ziehen würden. Er hat doch so oft gesagt, er wünschte sich einen Sohn wie er war. Adam neben ihn bekam von der Unterhaltung kaum etwas mit. Entweder weinte er oder blickte starr vor sich hin.

Der Treckführer sah sich um. Sie hatten in der letzten Nacht mehr Glück als Verstand gehabt. Sie hatten zwar Lars verloren, aber auch nur zwei Wagen. So ein Feuer breitete sich normalerweise rasend schnell aus, und nur durch das rasche Handeln aller Beteiligten, konnte Schlimmeres verhindert werden.  
„Wir würden Bel zu uns nehmen, aber den Jungen? Nein. Er bringt nur Unglück." 

„Mr. Clark reden sie nicht so einen Blödsinn. Es war ein Unfall."  
Mr. Clark sah in die Runde. „Und das mit der Schlange? War das auch ein Unfall? Der Junge zieht das Unglück an. Nein. Wir behalten Bel. Sie möchte sowieso lieber in einer Stadt leben." 

„Nein." 

Kille rannte zu seiner Schwester. „Wir bleiben zusammen!" 

Traurig sah Bel ihren Bruder an. „Ich gehe auf keine Ranch. Ich bleibe bei meiner neuen Mama." 

Kille ging in die Knie. Keiner der umstehenden Leute rührte sich, um den Jungen zu trösten. Nur Ben lief zu Kille. „Wir werden eine Lösung finden. Komm, steh auf und geh zu Adam." 

Das Gesicht von Kille hellte sich auf. „Ich gehe mit Adam, Mr. Cartwright?"

Ben sah zu Adam, der weinend dastand. Wann auch immer sein Sohn heute mit ihm gesprochen hatte, hatte er immer wieder gesagt, dass er nie wieder in einen Wagen steigen würde. Mit ängstlichen Augen sah Bens Sohn ihn an. Leise hörte er ihn reden. „Nein, … kein Wagen, … Geister des alten Jahres, … Lars hat geschlafen, … ich auch … Lars tot."  
Was dann letztendlich den Ausschlag gegeben hatte, dass Adam ihn jetzt brauchte, war, dass sein Sohn wieder mit nassfleckiger Hose in der Mitte des Fort stand.

„Nein, Kille Adam braucht mich jetzt. Ich kann dich nicht mitnehmen." 

Wütend stieß Kille gegen Bens Bauch. „Du bist ein Lügner! Ich hasse dich!"

Wie erstarrt blickte Ben auf den Jungen. Was sollte er ihm noch sagen? Dass Adam nicht der einzige Grund war? Dass er nämlich auch kein Geld hatte? Dass er alles bei dem Feuer verloren hatte?

„Du kannst bei mir bleiben, mein Junge." 

Überrascht sah Kille zu Lothar der nun hinter ihm stand. „Ich bin nämlich jetzt auch alleine." 

Lothar lächelte Kille an und sah dann zu seiner Schwester. „Meine Schwester will nämlich auch nicht mit mir weiter ziehen. Sie hat wie deine Schwester eine neue Liebe gefunden." 

Verwirrt sah Kille zur Schwester von Lothar. „Sie hat eine neue Mama?"

Lachend legte Lothar dem Jungen beide Hände auf die Schulter. „Nein. Aber einen Mann. Den Leutnant, und sie wird hier bleiben." 

„Lothar, du hast doch alles verloren."

Die Überreste von Lothars Wagen standen neben denen von Bens Wagen. „Ja, das habe ich, Ben, aber es wird weitergehen. Es geht immer weiter. Auch für den Jungen, und ich glaube daran, dass alles einen Sinn hat. Auch das, was hier geschehen ist, werden wir später verstehen." 

Ben schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist doch wieder etwas was dir der alte Indianer erzählt hat." 

„Ich finde, es steckt viel Wahres in den Dingen, die die Indianer erzählen." 

Kille sagt keinen Ton. Gespannt verfolgte er das Gespräch der beiden Männer. Noch mehr horchte er auf, als der Treckführer zu ihnen kam. „Ich danke dir, Lothar. Es nimmt uns allen eine große Last von den Schultern." 

Der Treckführer winkte Mr. Clark zu sich. „Kommst du dann auch mit mir mit? Ich werde die Habseligkeiten von Lars unter euch beiden aufteilen."

Mr Clark winkte sofort ab. „Wir wollen nichts von Lars Sachen. Wahrscheinlich sind sie auch alle mit einem Fluch belegt. Wir wollen auch nicht, dass der Junge weiter unserem Treck angehört." 

Deutlich hörte der Treckführer, dass Mr. Clark mit dieser Meinung nicht alleine dastand. „Was soll der Unsinn …" 

„Es ist gut, Ben." 

Beschwichtigend legte Lothar seine Hand auf Bens Arm. „Ich werde nicht mehr mit dem Treck weiterziehen. Meine Schwester wird nächste Woche heiraten. Ich …" Er sah zu dem Jungen. „… WIR werden solange bleiben und dann erst weiter ziehen. Weiter nach Nevada. Dort werden wir uns wiedersehen, Ben." 

„Dann ist alles geklärt. Dann gehört dir jetzt der Wagen von Lars mit allem, was sich darauf befindet. Und was wirst du machen, Ben?" 

Erneut sah Ben zu seinem Sohn. „Wir werden mit dem nächsten Versorgungswagen in die Stadt fahren. Adam braucht etwas Ruhe. Diese Reise war zu viel für ihn. Er ist einfach zu jung für den Westen." 

Auch der Treckführer sah zu Adam. „Oder zu weich." 

Ben erwiderte nichts darauf. Für ihn zählte in diesem Augenblick nur Adam. Nichts anderes.  
Lothar klopfte Kille leicht auf die Schulter. „Dann kannst du ja mit deinem Freund noch spielen, solange wir noch hier im Fort sind." 

Kille sah zu Adam. Er war wütend auf Ben, aber noch wütender war er auf Adam. Nur wegen ihm hatte Ben ihn nicht als Sohn angenommen. 

Bis er mit Lothar und einem alten Indianer das Fort verlassen hatte, hatte er nicht mehr mit Adam gesprochen oder gespielt.

XXX

Adam legte das Buch auf seinen Schoß. Die letzten Sätze sah er noch vor sich.

'Ich habe die Reise zu meinen Traum unterbrochen. Wegen Adam. Das letzte Jahr hat mir schmerzlich gezeigt, dass er einfach zu jung ist, und ich zu naiv war zu denken, dass man mit einem kleinen Kind in den Westen ziehen könnte. Ich werde mich die nächsten Wochen nur noch um ihn kümmern bevor ich entscheide wie es weiter gehen wird. Auch muss ich eine Arbeit finden, damit ich uns beide über die Runden bringen kann.'

Nie hatte sein Vater mit ihm über diese Zeit gesprochen. Auch konnte sich Adam so gut wie gar nicht daran erinnern. Es waren nur Gedankenfetzen, die er nie richtig hatte zuordnen können. Adam lehnte den Kopf an den Pfeiler hinter sich. Da hatte er immer gedacht, es war seinem Vater egal gewesen wie er sich gefühlt hatte! Was für Ängste er gehabt hatte, und jetzt? Sein Vater hatte seine Reise unterbrochen, um für ihn da zu sein. Durch die geschlossene Stalltür sah Adam zum Haus. Zur Ponderosa. Der Traum seines Vater und auch der seine. Wie gerne würde er jetzt mit ihm sprechen? Aber, … Adam schluckte. Was war, wenn er nie wieder mit ihm reden könnte? Wenn er sterben würde ohne zu wissen, wieviel er Adam bedeutete.

XXXX

Steve beugte sich über den leblosen Körper.

„Hat es ihn endlich erwischt?" 

Der Deputy nickte und stand auf. Neben ihm stand sein Boss. Mit versteinerter Miene sah er auf Toten am Boden. „Er muss schon länger hier liegen." 

„Wer sollte ihn vermissen?"

„Ally vielleicht?"

„Sicher nicht." 

„Tom, … auch er ist ein Opfer."

Steve konnte nicht verstehen, warum sein Boss so hart und gefühllos war. „Es stimmt, er hat seine Frau und seinen Jungen geschlagen, aber trotzdem ist er ein Mensch. Das hast du immer zu mir gesagt. Sieh immer den Menschen vor dir. Nicht den Verbrecher."

Der Sheriff konnte sich gerade noch zurückhalten nicht auf Brent zu spucken. „Er hat nicht nur Ally geschlagen und mich beinahe erschossen. Er hat auch Sibyl angesteckt - und sie wird sterben." 


End file.
